El suave enloquecer de los instintos
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: La fortuna lleva a Bella a recorrer los mares a bordo de un crucero con un boleto hacia el deseo sin retorno. Su juventud y alegría fueron el imán ideal para atraer al maduro y enigmático Edward, ambos perdiéndose en la locura y la pasión, una aventura sin repetición y de la que huyen para volver a sus vidas, sin saber que el destino los volvería a poner en el mismo camino.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Isabella Swan creía que haberse ganado aquel crucero era un golpe de suerte del que sólo traería un buen recuerdo y quizá un descanso formidable para su alocada vida diaria.

Nada más lejos de su realidad.

Allí, donde nadie podía conocerla, decidió que la diversión sería sin fronteras, especialmente cuando se encontró cara a cara con la tentación: su alegría, juventud y espíritu independiente habían sido el imán perfecto para atraer la atención del maduro, atractivo y enigmático Edward, el hombre que la llevaría a los límites más oscuros de su atracción y de su propio cuerpo, una bomba que decidió explotar en el instante en que enfrentaron sus miradas.

¿Qué importaba? Sólo sería una aventura sobre el mar.

Obstinada y temerosa de ese inevitable magnetismo, Isabella intenta huir de aquellas sensaciones, fingiendo que sólo eso sería suficiente para quitárselo de la cabeza, sin contar con que el destino los llevaría nuevamente a encontrarse de la manera más oscura, vil y retorcida, enfrentando sus necesidades por alejarse o fundirse entre las llamas del deseo y lo incorrecto.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un crucero a Barbados

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Cherish The Day – Sade**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _ **Un crucero a Barbados**_

.

" _Dominas la manera en que me muevo_

 _Y respiro tu aire_

 _Sólo tú puedes rescatarme (…)_

 _Y si tú fueras mío_

 _No me gustaría ir al cielo…_ "

—¡Me lo gané! —exclamé mientras apretaba el boleto contra mi pecho—. ¡Un maldito crucero por playas calientes!

Rosalie me veía saltar por su sala mientras remojaba los platos que recientemente habíamos utilizado. Sonrió y se unió a mi felicidad.

—Al fin ganas algo Isabella Swan —me molestó.

Corrí hacia ella y le restregué el papel ganador en la cara.

—Esta es la prueba de que mi vida va mejorando.

—Y que podrás salir un momento de ese agobiante trabajo —bufó.

—Eso ni me lo digas. —Resoplé, apoyándome en el umbral de su puerta—. Aro insiste en quererme para sus proyectos pero, ya sabes, tengo que hacerlo todo yo —musité, sintiendo el estrés en la base de mi espalda.

Rose miró desaprobatoriamente hacia otro lado, sabía muy bien cómo era mi jefe.

Trabajaba para él en una empresa que demandaba mi tiempo por completo. Me consideraba su empleada estrella, pero pocas veces me sentía realmente como tal.

—Debes agradecerle a Emmett por haberme incentivado a participar en esa ridícula lotería, ¡ahora tengo un boleto para irme a ese maldito crucero!

—Eso es para que comiences a creerle a mi Osito.

Rodé los ojos.

—Tu Osito siempre pierde en la lotería, no puedes culparme por mi desconfianza.

Rosalie dejó ir una carcajada.

—Más te vale ir llamando a Aro, no querrás que te impida las vacaciones que te debe hace meses —dijo mi amiga, secando sus manos en el pañito celeste que pendía en la pared. Su oración se oía perfectamente sarcástica.

Eso era cierto. Últimamente vivía explotada por el trabajólico de Aro Vulturi. oPero la verdad no era toda culpa suya, sino mía también, que necesitaba urgentemente una buena cantidad de dinero para ayudar a papá.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —dije con sinceridad.

En seguida escuchamos el sonido de la puerta y un claro: «¡Osito ya está en casa!». Era mi hermano mayor, Emmett. A Rosalie se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Osita está aquí! —lo llamó mi rubia amiga.

—Y la humana Isabella también —añadí por lo bajo.

Emmett besó a su esposa y luego me dio un apretado abrazo, hasta el punto en que sentí el crujir de mis huesos.

—Adivina qué cosa hermosa le ha pasado a tu hermana hoy —musité con el culo apretado de la emoción. Tenía el ticket ganador escondido en mi espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego abrió sus brazos para celebrar.

—¡Tienes novio!

Rodé los ojos y le puse el ticket en las manos.

—No, bobo, ¡me he ganado una estadía en un crucero a Barbados! —grité.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, cuando tengo una corazonada es mejor hacerme caso.

Me tomó entre sus grandes brazos y comenzó a darme vueltas por la sala, bajo la mirada divertida de su esposa Rosalie.

—¡Al fin tendré unas vacaciones decentes! —exclamé, imaginando por fin el increíble sol y el aroma a mar que debía rodear toda la embarcación, ¡ni hablar de los jacuzzis que siempre instalan en las habitaciones! —. Quiero un jacuzzi —solté.

Emmett tomó el ticket ganador con sus gruesas manos y se quedó mirando las bases del concurso. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lanzó un silbido.

—¡Son 7 días, Bella! ¿Qué pasará con Todd?

Sentí una increíble culpa por haberlo olvidado. ¿Cómo no se me pasó por la cabeza?

Todd era mi hermano menor, un precioso niño de 7 años que había ayudado a criar junto a papá. Todos los días, después del trabajo, debía ir a buscarlo a la escuela y cuidarlo mientras atendía la florería de la familia, lo que se llevaba un par de horas de mi tiempo libre.

—No seas aguafiestas, Emmett, yo puedo cuidar de Todd mientras Bella está feliz en ese precioso crucero —dijo Rose, dándole una mirada de reproche a su esposo—. Ya has trabajado bastante por todos, ¿no es bueno que salgas y te despejes?

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, Rosalie, te debo una —le prometí, amarrándome a su cuello para darle un abrazo aún más apretado que los de Emmett.

Pestañeé y abrí los ojos con dificultad, mirando hacia la ventana que tenía frente a mí, donde el sol se colaba justo en mi rostro.

—Qué bonita mañana, amarilla esplendorosa —murmuré al tiempo que me saboreaba la boca y palpaba la almohada, volviendo a cerrar los ojos poco a poco.

"Oh no, esperen. Demasiado amarilla", me dije internamente. De sopetón levanté la cabeza y miré hacia el reloj que había en mi mesita de noche.

—Mierda —espeté—. ¡Rose, es tarde, debo subir al crucero!

Miré hacia ambos lados de mi cama pero no la encontré. ¡¿Me había dejado botada?! Al segundo oí un suave murmullo en el suelo de mi lado izquierdo.

—Rose, ¿qué haces en el suelo? Rose, llegaré tarde… ¡Rose, no debimos bebernos esa botella de vodka anoche!

Ella estaba apegada a la alfombra con el culo a medio levantar, imposibilitada de sostener su propia cabeza. Rodé los ojos y me levanté apresurada, buscando mi maleta que todavía no terminaba.

—Mi cabeza —gimió, al fin de pie. Tambaleó y se sentó de golpe entre mis sábanas. Enseguida no noté a _Señor Calabaza_ , mi gordo y bello perro, paseando por sus piernas, para luego venirse a las mías.

—Bien, tenemos una hora para partir, de lo contrario me perderé ese hermoso crucero solo para mí —jadeé al tiempo que ponía algunas cosas en la maleta.

Ya podía imaginar mi vida en aquella embarcación. ¡Dios, quería un jacuzzi!

—Esto me pasa por excederme. Oh no, no llevarás eso. —Rose me quitó uno de mis suéteres de las manos y lo lanzó hacia algún lugar de la habitación—. ¡Bella, por Dios! Es un crucero, no una salida a la nieve. Ve a ducharte y yo preparo lo que falta, ¿bien? " _Súper-Rose_ " está al rescate en cualquier situación. —Me guiñó el ojo y con una palmada en el culo me instó a moverme.

Ayer nos decidimos a pasar una noche de juerga en algún bar de por ahí, para despedirme de Nueva York por al menos diez días. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea.

Rosalie se quedó haciendo mi maleta y yo me duché lo más rápido que pude. Confiaba en su criterio para elegir mi ropa.

Justo en la entrada de mi departamento estaba el coche de Emmett, quien nos esperaba un poco nervioso por la hora.

—A juzgar por sus rostros me parece que lo pasaron bastante bien —exclamó mi hermano, levantando la pesada maleta con sus fuertes brazos—. Es mejor que nos apresuremos.

—Fue mala idea. No me recuerdes el vodka por varios años más —murmuré, entrando al coche.

Casi me caí de bruces al ver el inmenso crucero en el que subiría hoy mismo, en solo minutos. Nunca había visto algo tan grande en mi vida. Estaba frente a la embarcación más prominente que alguna vez pude apreciar, resultaba incluso intimidante. Tenía luces por todas partes, tantas como si brillara, con ventanitas apiladas de forma simétrica similar a una red desde lo lejos. Resultaba tan impactante como hermoso, con su cobertura tan blanca y tan brillante. En la zona más alta había un increíble juego de luces, similar a las de los casinos. Y en la esquina, junto a la proa vi su nombre:

" _Casiopea_ "

—Definitivamente comenzaré a jugar la lotería más seguido —me dijo Rose, mirando la embarcación con asombro.

—Mira esto por Dios, ¿es normal sentirse como un pez fuera del agua? —le pregunté—. Debe ser tan lujoso como el mismísimo Hollywood.

—Imagínate la cantidad de comida que habrá allí —exclamó Emmett, llegando de buscar mis maletas de su coche—. Papá te ha enviado muchísimos saludos. No ha podido venir pues le tocó tráfico desde Brooklyn, estaba muy apenado. Jasper ha llamado desde Austria, quería desearte mucha suerte.

Jasper era mi otro hermano, le llevaba dos años de diferencia. Vivía en Viena hace dos años, becado por la universidad. Lo extrañaba muchísimo.

—Oh no, lo entiendo —musité—. Dile que lo quiero muchísimo. A Jasper también.

Todd tiró de mi falda para que lo tomara en cuenta, algo que acostumbraba hacer siempre. Le sonreí y me agaché para acercar su silla.

—Voy a extrañarte, Chocolate —dijo, poniendo sus manos en mi cabello, aludiendo al color de éste.

—Y yo, Vainilla. —Le pellizqué las mejillas regordetas y le di un beso en su frente, para entonces desordenar las hebras en su cabeza, que era de color oro—. No le pidas hacer carreras a tía Rose, las ruedas de tu silla ya están bastante destrozadas —le hice saber.

Todd rodó los ojos y luego asintió de forma obediente, con una sonrisa entre los labios.

Mi hermano mayor fue a ayudarme con mi gigante maleta amarilla para identificarla y facturarla debidamente. Al volver me indicó que era tiempo de subir.

Le di un abrazo a Rose, otro a Emm y por último uno muy apretado a Todd, que me miraba de manera triste desde su sillita. Los iba a extrañar muchísimo. Esperaba que papá pudiese manejar las cosas con Todd, sobre todo con la ayuda de mi cuñada. Pero ahora era tiempo de divertirme.

—Prométeme que harás tantas cosas como sean posibles en esa embarcación —dijo mi amiga, sujetando mis manos por última vez.

—Tantas como sean posibles, querida Rose, ya sabes con quién estás hablando. —Le lancé un beso.

—Solo diviértete, sabes que lo mereces. ¡Y por favor no me mates con lo que he puesto en tu maleta! —se largó a reír.

Hice un mohín de sorpresa y le di otro abrazo. Esa malvada de Rosalie siempre tenía algo preparado.

—¡Cuida a Señor Calabaza! —le advertí con mi dedo apuntando a su cara.

—Tu pesado, gordo y feo perro estará de maravillas —me respondió.

Tomaría el consejo de Rose al pie de la letra, ¡iba a divertirme hasta más no poder! Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no disfrutaba de un momento para mí… Y este era realmente el momento.

Con mi mano moviéndola de un lado a otro, me despedí de mis seres queridos, como también de mi monótona vida en la ciudad. Le dije adiós a mi estúpido jefe, a mis angustiantes y envidiosas colegas, a todos esos taxistas que nunca me paraban, a mis innumerables conquistad de una noche y, por último, a la ajetreada ciudad.

—Bien, Isabella, que comience la diversión —me dije.

Me encontraba recostada en una de las tantas tumbonas acolchadas, con un sol inmenso pegándome en la cara y con una copa alta de batido tropical. Las gafas apenas lograban proteger mis delicados ojos, pero estaba contentísima disfrutando de la magia del lugar.

Ya era mi segundo día en el crucero y apenas había conocido un par de restaurantes y la zona de sauna. Era tan inmenso y tan divertido que el día apenas alcanzaba para recorrerlo todo.

Sonreí un par de veces al notar cómo los hombres se me quedaban viendo desde los rincones, asombrados por mi amarillo y esplendoroso bikini. Una de las cosas divertidas de ir en este crucero era que podía coquetear sin miedo de volver a encontrármelos en la calle, algo que en Nueva York podía sucederme.

—No estaría mal si te lanzas a coquetear un poco con alguno de ellos —me dijo una chica, que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros más allá, en una tumbona parecida a la mía. Tenía el cabello castaño y muy largo.

Le sonreí.

—Es una buena idea.

—Por cierto, soy Ángela Weber —me dijo, elevando su copa para chocarla con la mía.

—Un gusto, yo soy Bella Swan —le contesté—. ¿También planeando con quién coquetear? —le pregunté.

Se largó a reír y me apuntó hacia un chico delgado que estaba nadando en la inmensa piscina.

—Estoy casada —comentó—, hace exactamente 5 días.

—Vaya, ¿luna de miel?

—Así es —me mostró su despampanante anillo—. ¿Y tú?

Aquella pregunta me resultó entretenida, cualquiera que me conociera sabría la respuesta.

—Felizmente soltera —musité—. No creo en compromisos ni nada por el estilo.

Isabella Swan no se ligaba a nadie.

Volvió a reírse, para luego acomodarse en la tumbona.

—¿Tampoco en el amor? —inquirió.

—Digamos que no se me han dado muy bien esas cosas en la vida.

Ella hizo un mohín como si entendiera de lo que hablaba.

—Entonces eres una soltera exitosa que solo busca portarse muy mal, eh —dijo—. Te admiro, yo no soy capaz de estar sola en un lugar que no conozco.

—La verdad es que jugué la lotería y me gané el gordo: una semana en este crucero de lujo con todas las comodidades que yo pida. No me incomoda estar sola, es más, lo necesitaba. ¡Esto es estupendo!

Ángela le dio un sorbo a su bebida con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se acercó un poco más a mí.

—Dios, necesitaba hablar con alguien como tú en este lugar. Amo a mi esposo, pero mientras él disfruta de esa piscina yo solo quiero quedarme con él en esas deliciosas camas de lujo. ¿Estoy mal?

Negué y la imité, bebiendo de mi batido para abatir el intenso calor.

—Tengo experiencias con los hombres, soy la única mujer de cuatro hermanos. Todos son un caso perdido —le dije—. Nunca nos entenderán, son tan explícitos. Y no estás mal, chica.

El esposo de Ángela se acercó a ella, notando mi presencia. Enseguida me sonrió.

—Cariño, te presento a Bella.

Él extendió su brazo para estrechar su mano con la mía.

Era bastante guapo.

—Ben Cheney —murmuró de forma amable—. Tú y tu capacidad de hacer amigos —le dijo a su esposa, besando su frente.

—Por eso te enamoraste de mí —le respondió Ángela.

Les sonreí un poquito incómoda, como cada vez que veía una feliz pareja demostrando su amor. Agradecí de no tener a Emmett cerca de mí, sino estaría molestándome cada veinte segundos por estar felizmente soltera.

—A propósito, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros a cenar? —me preguntó Ben—. A Ángela le vendría bien un poco de compañía femenina.

Ambas nos largamos a reír.

—Por mí encantada.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo insoportable y si no huía pronto iba a quedar achicharrada. Me despedí de mis nuevos amigos de crucero, prometiéndoles que los vería en una hora en el restaurante al aire libre.

Me di un par de vueltas frente al inmenso espejo que había en mi baño privado, mientras escuchaba la música de Sade a volumen moderado. Sonreí satisfecha de lo que había hecho conmigo esta noche. Había encontrado el vestido perfecto entre todo lo que empaqué, negro como la noche con sutiles transparencias que dejaban ver algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Llevaba brillitos que me harían resaltar enormemente entre el elegante gentío de la noche, junto con mis tacones favoritos: amarillos y relucientes.

Rose había puesto casi toda mi mejor ropa en la maleta, como también algunos conjuntos malintencionados que me dieron el mensaje exacto: diviértete. Mi mejor amiga quería solo eso, que disfrutara de mí y de los increíbles lujos que solo me darían estos días a solas.

Mientras me maquillaba repasé la increíble tarde. La cena con Ángela y Ben había sido estupenda, esos dos eran divertidísimos. Él era un exitoso empresario neoyorkino y Ángela era la chef de un famoso restaurante de ahí. Ambos se conocieron por primera vez en un chat de internet, pensando que aquello no era más que un rato de diversión por las tardes… hasta que se enamoraron.

Me gustaba que no fueran la típica pareja sumergida en una burbuja, hasta parecían mejores amigos. Eran agradables y muy amigables, lo que me hacía sentir aún más en confianza con ellos.

Me puse un poco de mi perfume predilecto y tomé mi carterita de noche, que también era amarilla, cuadradita y pequeña.

—Estás despampanante —me dije a mí misma, guiñando un ojo frente a mi reflejo.

Hoy iría al gran casino, donde se desarrollaría una gran fiesta. Éste estaba en el último piso, un lugar inmenso lleno de diversiones y luces, imposible de envidiar al famoso Las Vegas.

Caminé por los pasillos mientras los amables funcionaros se quedaban mirándome de pies a cabeza, saludándome a la vez con sus ojos fijos en mí. El casino quedaba a 8 pisos en ascensor, traspasando la inmensa pileta con esculturas del hall principal. Tenía un tejado de cristal y tantas luces como era posible. En cuanto entré oí el suave sonido del jazz que tocaba una banda en una plataforma muy grande, con un telón rojo detrás.

Estaba llenísimo y la gente parecía fascinada frente a las máquinas, mesas de blackjack, tragaperras y un sinfín de entretenciones. Otras consideraban más divertido estar en la barra, donde un elegante barman hacía malabares con las botellas.

Un mesero pasó a mi lado y me ofreció una de sus largas copas de champagne. Con ella en mano caminé por el suelo lleno de brillos y luces rojas, azules y anaranjadas, buscando algún juego ideal para mí. Clavé mi atención en la ruleta y rápidamente cambié crédito por un centenar de fichas de distintos colores y valores.

La ruleta estaba rodeada de personas, todas apostando como locas y emitiendo quejidos al perder. El encargado era un señor mayor de cabeza calva, vestido con una camisa brillante. Tenía una mirada seria y poco alentadora, como si supiera que todos a la larga perderían lo que ganarían.

"Conmigo los trucos no funcionan, calvito", pensé.

Un hombre regordete, al ver que ya había perdido todas sus fichas, lanzó unas palabrotas y se marchó anonadado con sus dos amantes a cada lado. El calvito no hizo ninguna expresión ante eso y con su grave voz anunció que el juego comenzaba otra vez.

—Espere, yo jugaré —le dije antes de que fuera a empezar.

Él me observó como si fuera un chiste, quizá acostumbrado a no ver mujeres como yo dispuestas a enfrentar a la suerte y a los hombres experimentados que esperaban por ganar. Claramente no sabía de lo que era capaz.

—Apuesto por el 6, rojo —exclamé, dejando mis fichas en la mesa verde.

El calvito las arrastró con la ayuda de su varilla y las puso en el número, bajo un vaso de tequila vacío. Los demás anunciaron sus números elegidos y luego el encargado dio por iniciada la vuelta de la ruleta.

Miré cómo la bolita daba vueltas por cada número, por cada rojo y por cada negro, mordiéndome el labio al mismo tiempo. Hasta que paró y efectivamente gané.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con los brazos extendidos por los aires—. Sabía que tenía más suerte que nunca esta noche. Debe ser la luna, ¿no lo cree? —le conversé a la otra mujer que había a mi lado, mientras ponía mis ojos en la luna que se colaba por el techo de cristal.

Recibí mi dinero ganado y otra vez aposté por un número que significase algo para mí, esta vez el cumpleaños de Todd.

Gané otra vez.

—Hoy es mi gran noche —murmuré con una sonrisa.

Al rato la gente comenzó a rodear con atención la mesa, expectantes de mis casi 14 victorias frente a 2 derrotas. Llevaba tanto dinero acumulado como nunca antes en mi vida. Definitivamente haber ganado este viaje había sido el comienzo de mis triunfos. Me pregunté qué otro premio podría darme esta noche, para coronar mi increíble fortuna.

—Dos, al negro —dijo una suave y masculina voz.

Levanté la mirada, algo trastocada al oírlo. Él, de cabello desobediente, sedoso y cobrizo, con una altura ideal y unos ojos tan verdes como nunca los había visto, depositó en la mesa una cantidad de fichas exorbitante. Tragué saliva y lo recorrí con mi mirada, repentinamente consciente del hombre que tenía frente a mí. Era guapísimo, elegante y, a juzgar por su mirada madura y directa, y algunos detalles en su esculpido rostro, debía llevarme unos buenos años.

De pronto mi seguridad se vio completamente rebasada, llevándome a un nerviosismo que no había percibido jamás en mi vida. No acostumbraba a sentirme así por alguien, nunca.

Él se quedó mirándome con los ojos entornados y luego dejó ir una sutil sonrisa ladeada.

Me mordí el labio inferior, bajando mi vista por su caro y entallado traje negro, repasando los detalles de su camisa blanca. No llevaba corbata.

—14, negro —susurré, quitando mi atención de él.

¿Quién era? Parecía importante porque el calvito lo saludó de forma muy educada, algo que no había hecho con nadie más.

En un ataque de adrenalina aposté todo mi dinero, esperando ganarle a ese guapísimo espécimen masculino que tenía en frente. Sería una buena forma de demostrarle que no me intimidaba, aunque eso fuese una mentira.

"Por Dios, Isabella Swan, controla esto", me regañé internamente.

El calvito hizo girar la ruleta manteniendo la tensión de los presentes —incluyéndome y excluyendo, por supuesto, al maduro bombón—, hasta que ésta paro y el color se fue de mi rostro.

—Dos, negro —anunció el encargado.

No podía ser cierto. ¡Era un juego de la suerte y yo debía ganar!

Con desesperación vi cómo mis fichas se arrastraban lentamente por el terso género verde, para parar en las manos de él. Hice un mohín furioso y lo miré, enojada aún más porque era guapísimo y eso impedía que mi furia estallara como un fuego artificial. Me di la vuelta, anonadada por hacerme perder mi suerte, apretando el culo para mantener erguida mi postura de perdedora digna.

—Maldito bombón maduro —gruñí, taconeando el suelo de luces.

Me acerqué a la barra emitiendo palabrotas internamente. ¡Todo mi dinero fue a parar a ese espécimen elegante y guapo! Dios, ahora qué carajos iba a hacer.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer semejante imprudencia, boba —me dije en voz baja.

—¿Qué le ofrezco? —me preguntó el barman.

Con desanimo le indiqué que necesitaba un Martini —y urgente—, para contrarrestar el pasado espectáculo.

¿Quién demonios era él? Seguro algún rico muy seguro de sí mismo, que se pavoneaba por el lugar buscando alguna presa para sorprender. Y lo peor era que tenía todas las de ganar.

—Que sea otro Martini, por favor —pidió esa serena y masculina voz, la misma que hace tan solo unos minutos me había quitado todo el dinero.

De golpe me erguí, apretándome contra la silla. ¿Dónde estaba? Miré hacia mi lado derecho y lo encontré con su semblante intenso, mirándome de manera igualmente intensa. Tragué saliva y apreté mi carterita con los dedos, como si esa fuese mi tabla de salvación.

—Me has seguido —proferí con los ojos entornados.

Sonrió entre dientes, haciéndole ver aún más guapo. " _Ay, ay, ay, es un bombón_ ", comencé a decir en mi cabeza.

—¿No puedo hacerlo? —inquirió, parado frente a mí. Estaba a pocos centímetros, podía sentir el aroma de su caro perfume.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

—Tienes experiencia siguiendo mujeres, dada tu facilidad para encontrarme.

—Digamos que solo busqué a la solitaria chica con tacones amarillos, no hay muchas capaces de usarlos.

—Es que es mi color favorito y… —cerré la boca al instante, ¿por qué demonios iba a importarle eso? Carraspeé.

—¿No te molesta si me siento aquí? —me preguntó, indicando la silla que tenía a mi lado.

No fui capaz de contestarle, así que solo negué con la cabeza. Y entonces lo hizo.

—Aquí están sus Martini —nos dijo el barman.

Tomé la mía aguantándome las ganas de salir corriendo, asfixiada de lo que él podía provocar con tan solo estar cerca.

—Te has molestado —exclamó, llamando mi atención.

Me giré un poco con la aceituna entre los labios, provocando que él llevara su mirada ahí.

—Creí que seguirías jugando en la ruleta —musité, evadiendo sus palabras.

—Me he aburrido. Prefiero el _blackjack_.

—Entonces ve a jugar _blackjack_ —proferí.

Sonrió sutilmente y se llevó el Martini a los labios.

—Tenía algo más interesante que hacer.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Seguirte —respondió.

Reprimí una sonrisa.

Jugueteé con mi copa, moviendo el dedo por el borde de la copa. Él seguía mis movimientos y luego bebía de la suya con una elegancia exquisita.

—¿Algún motivo especial?

—Podrías averiguarlo —instó.

El vientre se me contrajo. ¿Quién demonios era él y por qué simplemente me estaba poniendo así?

—Bueno, señor acosador, tengo otras cosas que hacer. —Me levanté de la silla y me bebí el resto del Martini—. Gracias por la copa.

Caminé erguida y consciente de que seguía mirándome. Sí, aquel bombón debía seguir con sus hermosos ojos fijos en mí. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil para él, imposible. Si era tan seguro de sí mismo debía costarle siquiera acercarse, de seguro iba a volver a encontrármelo… o él a mí.

* * *

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **Uff, hace dos años no sentía este nudo en el estómago, este que te genera volver a empezar. Y heme aquí.**_

 _ **No puedo negarlo, extrañaba publicar, volver a vivir una historia por y para ustedes, las lectoras de este maravilloso mundo de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Y aquí me tienen, chicas, lista para presentarles otra aventura, esta vez muy intensa, sensual y llena de sorpresas, de esas que me fascinan. Quizá algunas no me recuerden o rememoren vagamente lo que les propuse en mis anteriores historias, sólo espero y deseo profundamente que les guste como a mí lo que estoy por proponerles, ¡juro que será increíble! Baisers Ardents llegó recargada y con ganas de mostrarles lo mucho que amo escribir, porque sí, ¡lo amo!**_

 _ **Les presento, entonces, a "El Suave Enloquecer de los Instintos", una aventura con muchos colores.**_

 _ **Mira el trailer aquí (quita los espacios):**_

 _ **www . youtube watch ?v=3 gtP4L 3e_lk &t= 10s**_

 ** _¡Dejen sus reviews! Saben que AMO leerlas y contestarles a cada una de ustedes._**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	3. Capítulo 2: La tentación del diablo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Dangerous – The XX**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _ **La tentación del diablo**_

" _(…) Si todo se viene abajo_

 _Tú habrás sido mi error favorito_

 _Ellos dicen que eres peligroso_

 _Pero no me importa_

 _Voy a simular que no estoy asustada…"_

.

—¿Y quién era ese misterioso maduro? —me preguntó Ángela mientras se ajustaba la toalla.

Estábamos en la sauna, disfrutando de cómo el calor abría nuestros poros. Mi cuerpo estaba embadurnado de aceite de flores.

—No lo sé —dije, apoyando mi cabeza en la almohadilla de cuero—. Lo único que sí sé es que me hizo perder mi dinero.

—Y que era muy guapo —se largó a reír. Le di una falsa mirada molesta—. Oh vamos, Bella, es obvio que te ha gustado, ¡y es obvio que ha puesto sus ojitos en ti! —Me dio toquecitos con sus dedos.

Esbocé una sonrisa pero luego la quité.

—Me ha pasado algo raro, no puedo explicarlo…

—Solo disfruta, quizá vuelvas a encontrarlo por ahí. —Movió sus cejas de forma sugestiva, hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. A todo esto, ¿me dijiste que era importante?

—Bueno, eso parecía. El encargado del juego sólo fue amable con él —le expliqué.

—O quizá es un cliente frecuente —murmuró—. Yo digo que, si vuelves a verlo, no estaría mal acercarte un poquito más. Al menos eso haría yo.

—Gracias a Dios tienes a Ben —la molesté. Ella solo se largó a reír.

—Y tú estás… ¿cómo me dijiste?

—Felizmente soltera —terminé por ella.

Y era cierto, yo estaba completamente soltera para pasarlo estupendo.

Sacudí la cabeza y le cambié el tema de conversación, cuando le conté a Ángela sobre aquella noche en el casino no pensé que le interesara tanto el tema.

Era mi cuarto día en el crucero y ya comenzaba a saborear realmente los lujos del lugar. Había restaurantes preciosos, con comida maravillosa, como también lugares que nunca en mi vida podría haber pisado de solo quedarme en mi aburrida vida en Nueva York. No podía negar que extrañaba enormemente a mi familia, pero también me gustaba estar sola, sin que nadie supiera realmente quién era yo.

Ángela volvió con su amado Ben, prometiéndome otra salida hoy en la noche. Se suponía que habría una fiesta temática en la discoteca al aire libre por haber llegado a las playas de Barbados. Ahí nos esperaban los habitantes para darnos la bienvenida a su precioso país.

El sol estaba apuntando directamente desde los inmensos acantilados, que interferían en la luz fatua que pendía del cielo. Desde los altos parlantes que habían en la zona central del crucero se oía la voz del capitán anunciando la llegada a Barbados y casi al instante oí la música típica de tambores en la orilla de la playa. El mar había cambiado repentinamente a un turquesa o más bien a un verde casi traslúcido, desde donde se veía la fauna viva y colorida bajo nuestros pies.

Apenas atracó el barco en el muelle pude percatarme de que se vivía un ambiente de fiesta. En cuanto puse un pie en la isla ya llevaba un trago en cada mano, los dos de diferentes sabores, frutas que en mi vida había probado. Un par de nativos repletos de flores se acercaron a mí para comenzar a bailarme e invitarme a la danza que había junto a un inmenso terreno lleno de palmeras. Pusieron flores en mi cuello, las que no pude identificar. Supuse que eran nativas de Barbados porque conocía cada especie que pasaba por la florería de papá casi de memoria.

El nativo que tenía el cabello largo y trenzado me dio un par de vueltas mientras los demás aplaudían o tocaban sus tambores. Me largué a reír, divertida entre abrazos y palmadas, con mis tragos en cada mano. Imaginé el rostro que pondría papá al verme así y eso aumentó considerablemente la intensidad de mis carcajadas.

Charlie Swan resultaba tan sobreprotector como exagerado, le costaba montones dejarme volar. Además era muy celoso. Su recuerdo me hizo sonreír una vez más y sobre todo extrañarlo, a pesar de todo lo amaba.

" _Y aquí estoy, papá, repleta de hombres, vistiendo solo un short pequeñísimo que probablemente me tapa la mitad de las nalgas, y un top de flores que deja mi vientre al descubierto. Ni hablar de mis ganas enormes por coquetear con alguno por ahí, para entonces fingir que nada sucedió y regresar a Nueva York para vivir mi antigua vida_ ", pensaba mientras sorbía del popote de mi trago número 1, que tenía un sabor similar a la papaya. Definitivamente me gustaba que nadie me conociera.

Personal del crucero nos dividió en diferentes secciones, para luego llevarnos a diferentes hoteles y lugares de la isla que pudiésemos conocer. Ahí nos ofrecieron distintos tipos de platillos, todos típicos de Barbados, donde primaba enormemente los productos del mar y la fruta cosechada directamente desde aquí. Un barbadense nos confirió un tour por la zona de pesca, la fauna y flora silvestre que abundaba en la isla y acabó en la playa, donde los nativos seguían de fiesta.

El cielo de la isla resultaba más limpio que el contaminado Manhattan, por lo que en cuanto comenzó a hacerse de noche aún parecía que hubiera tiempo de disfrutar.

Luego de darme un suave baño de burbujas y recibir unos masajes a la habitación con unas piedras de nombre extraño, me vestí con un fabuloso crop de tirantes de tono salmón y una falda negra. Sobre mi cabello puse una flor amarilla, con el fin de armonizar el salvaje menjunje de hebras que tenía en la cabeza provocado por el húmedo clima de Barbados.

—Si no hay amarillo no hay fiesta —susurré frente al espejo mientras me aplicaba un brillo labial. Luego lancé un beso a mi reflejo.

Hoy hacía más calor que de costumbre, así que me puse unas zapatos con tacones de cuña que Rose gentilmente me obsequió para venir aquí. Eran negros y con una hebilla que se ajustaba a mi talón.

El _after party_ donde Ángela me esperaba quedaba cerca del casino, precisamente al frente. Estaba elevada en una plataforma de varios metros, resguardada con una valla de agua con luces sicodélicas y brillantinas. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de entrar y ya podía oír el sonido de la música y la voz de un animador que incentivaba a los asistentes para concursar por diferentes premios.

Ángela estaría en la zona de los sofás fucsia, donde llevaba esperándome por varios minutos. Aunque no demoré mucho en encontrarla, puesto que aquellos sofás brillaban en medio del sinfín de personas que transitaban por ahí.

—Siento la tardanza pero me entretuve en la isla —le expliqué a mi nueva amiga.

Sus gafas de marco rojo hacían juego con el increíble atuendo que llevaba hoy.

—¡No te preocupes! He enviado a Ben a concursar por el coche que están regalando —me indicó divertida.

—Ustedes me sorprenden, recién casados y tan independientes como si no fuera su luna de miel —le comenté mientras la tomaba de la mano para que nos acercásemos a la barra.

Se largó a reír.

—Nos gusta vivir los momentos como lo que siempre hemos sido, mejores amigos. Eso alimenta la relación, ¿sabes? —me contó mientras me daba vueltas en medio de la pista.

—Debes entenderme, convivo regularmente con mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, que están casados. Se han vuelto inseparables. ¡Lo odio! —exclamé.

—Ya encontrarás a tu galán —murmuró ella con un tono de voz divertido.

Iba a decirle a Ángela que pidiera un trago para mí, pero un hombre de cabello desordenado llamó mi atención desde lo lejos.

—¡Ben! —exclamó Ángela, echándose en los brazos del aludido. Dirigí toda mi atención a ellos.

—¡Hey, chicas! ¡Adivinen lo que ha sucedido! —gritó con algo entre los dedos, parecía un papel—. Me he ganado el gordo, ¡tenemos coche nuevo, cariño! —Nos mostró el papelito que decía claramente que había ganado un deportivo lujosísimo. Maldije en mi interior por no haber ido a ese concurso. " _De igual manera habrías perdido, porque habría aparecido aquel bombón maduro a robarte la suerte_ ", pensé.

Aquello me hizo buscar al hombre de cabellos desordenados que hace tan solo unos minutos había visto, pero de él ya no quedaba nada, simplemente lo perdí de vista. " _A quién engaño, quizá no era él_ ", volví a pensar.

—¡Por Dios, Ben, te amo! —vociferó Ángela, dándole besos que hasta a mí me provocaron hambre.

Cuando se separaron pude darle mis felicitaciones a Ben. Se le veía bastante feliz.

—Esto deberíamos celebrarlo con la mejor champaña del crucero, precisamente en la isla —dijo él—. ¿Qué tal si vamos?

Hice un mohín un poquito incómodo.

—No lo sé… Prefiero darles el pase para que se diviertan juntos, no quiero importunar —les expliqué palpando sus hombros.

—Oh no, no pienses que importunas, ¡queremos que vengas con nosotros! Eres nuestra nueva amiga… —comenzaba a decir Ben.

—No, no, no —lo callé entre risitas—. Vayan y pásenlo maravilloso, yo buscaré con quién divertirme —les guiñé el ojo y ellos asintieron, un poco inseguros de dejarme a solas en medio de una discoteca.

Pero a mí eso no me importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola como una mariposa colorida que volaba entre flores para poder subsistir entre parejas enamoradas. Tenía una maestría en entrometerme en momentos amorosos y hoy no quería ser parte de eso.

Cuando Ángela y Ben se marcharon, me moví hacia la zona de las mesas. Frente a ellas habían concursos y karaoke en vivo, algo que amaba. También descubrí que el _after_ quedaba en la zona contigua a una enloquecida discoteca de luces " _aturdidoras_ ".

Me senté junto a la una de las pocas mesas vacías y crucé la pierna mientras esperaba que alguien viniese a atenderme, dejando al descubierto parte de mi piel.

—Siempre solitaria —dijeron a mis espaldas.

Demonios, esa voz.

Me di la vuelta de inmediato, sobre un tambaleante taburete rojo en donde apenas me cabía el culo. Casi me doy de bruces: era él.

—Tú —murmuré.

Sus ojos verdes se entornaron y, de paso, dieron una elegante repasada por mí. Me estremecí.

—Me gusta estar sola —le hice saber, recargándome en la mesa.

Me dio una mirada, como preguntándome si podía sentarse frente a mí. Yo asentí, pellizcándome el brazo para tranquilizarme.

Pensé en las palabras de Ángela, en ese simple "vamos, coquetea".

Siempre fui una chica coqueta, me gustaba el efecto que podía causar en los hombres. No resultaba complicado, para nada. Pero ¿qué pasaba con este hombre? ¡Me ponía nerviosa! Esa era la respuesta. ¿Eran sus ojos? No, claro que no, simplemente era él y su aura atrayente como el mismísimo demonio.

Me dio una sonrisa soberbia, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo. Eso fue suficiente para que fuese mi turno de observarlo. Llevaba tan solo una camisa blanca a medio abotonar y unos jeans que se ajustaban muy bien a sus caderas. Solo dos prendas y resultaba enormemente atractivo.

—Entonces vienes a un crucero, sola —susurró—. No parece muy seguro.

—¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme yo misma?

Se largó a reír. Me quedé unos segundos asimilando el sonido de ésta.

—No —respondió—, solo me sorprende que andes sola por aquí.

—Quizá te falta conocer mujeres más independientes, una que ame disfrutar de la compañía de sí misma.

Acomodó sus brazos sobre la mesa, a centímetros de los míos. Pude ver un bonito y caro reloj en su muñeca derecha.

—¿Alguien como tú?

Tragué, de pronto asustada por la rapidez con la que saltaba mi corazón.

—¿Qué quieren para beber? —nos preguntó el mesero, quien acababa de llegar.

—Vino —respondimos al unísono. El bombón sonrió ligeramente, sin quitarme los ojos de encima

—Un cabernet sauvignon, el mejor que tengan —concluyó.

No fui capaz de decir algo al respecto, mis neuronas no lograron hacer sinapsis.

—Claro, señor —murmuró el chico.

Cuando se fue, él solo se quedó mirándome por un buen rato.

—¿Aún molesta por mi victoria en la ruleta? —inquirió de pronto.

El simple recuerdo resultó divertido, pero decidí fingir para jugar un poco.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te he perdonado, Sr. Importante?

El jugueteo que hacía con el pulgar entre sus labios me hacía perder la concentración de forma salvaje. _¡Dios mío, déjalo, arruinas mi actuación!_

—El que me hayas permitido sentarme contigo —respondió—. Y dime Edward, eso de Sr. Importante no me viene —dijo divertido.

 _Edward…_

El mesero volvió a interrumpirnos, poniendo una botella con una etiqueta algo antigua en el frontis que decía: _"Marqués de Casa Concha"._

—Bueno… Edward —alargué las palabras, mirándolo a los ojos—, que te haya permitido estar frente a mí no es más que cortesía.

Él volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, como si supiera lo fascinada que me tenía.

—La ruleta es asunto de probabilidad, solo matemática. Ese número tenía chance de salir y, bueno, no iba a perder mi oportunidad de llamar tu atención.

Aquello me hizo sonreír de forma natural, atrayendo aún más la atención de Edward.

—Las matemáticas no son lo mío —mentí, divertida—. Y parece ser que tú eres experto en juegos de azar.

Me parecía divertido fingir que mi vida no giraba en torno a los números, ser una contadora no era nada divertido en una charla con un bombón tan interesante como él.

Él solo sonrió y se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, pero sin beber de ella.

—Grosella negra y mora —susurró, complacido por el aroma del vino. A mí eso no me importó, pues toda mi atención estaba puesta en él y sus gestos. " _Maldito espécimen masculino_ ", era lo único que podía pensar—. Digamos que conozco el mecanismo y soy muy bueno en las matemáticas —añadió—. ¿Y tú, Señorita del Amarillo? —susurró, tocando la flor que tenía en mi cabeza. Nos miramos a los ojos y él dejó caer sutilmente su mano por la extensión de mi cabello—. ¿En qué eres buena? —el tono de su voz fue bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro.

Su proximidad me hizo tambalear de forma brusca.

—Dime Isabella —susurré con la garganta apretada—, lo de Srta. Amarilla no me viene —repetí sus palabras.

Sonrió.

—Isabella. —Parecía saborear mi nombre con su boca.

Oh no.

Dejé de cruzar las piernas para poder juntarlas fuertemente. Era un beneficio que él no estuviese mirando abajo.

—Soy buena en muchas cosas —le comenté. " _Si tan solo supieras_ ", pensé.

Su mirada dio un ligero destello.

—Como una caja de sorpresas —susurró—. Demuéstramelo.

El animador del karaoke comenzó a pedir a otra persona valiente y dispuesta a cantar frente a una multitud nada pequeña. Yo, sin despegar mi mirada de Edward, me levanté no sin antes beber la copa de vino. Caminé hacia la plataforma llena de luces, me paré frente al micrófono que tenía en frente y lo apreté con mis manos, algo ansiosa por la canción que pondrían para mí. Como la pantalla con las letras estaba de espaldas al público, yo tenía una perspectiva total de todos ellos, en especial de Edward. Él tenía los ojos fijos en mí, cruzado de brazos esperando a que me pusiera a cantar.

—Vaya, esta es complicada —exclamó el animador, calentando a los presentes.

En la pantalla vi el título " _You Give Love a Bad Name_ " de Bon Jovi. Me largué a reír, dispuesta a todo.

— _Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling. You give love a bad name_! —canté, emulando el grito del principio.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo mientras dejaba ir los versos que salían en la pantalla y yo intentaba huir de la imagen de Edward, viéndome con total expectación. Me desconcentraba de una manera casi inhumana. ¿Qué demonios tenía?

— _You're a loaded gun, yeah. There's nowhere to run, no—one can save me, the damage is done._

Me divertía de sobremanera poder cantar así, con Rosalie siempre asistíamos a karaokes para ganarnos algunos tragos. Lástima que con el tiempo y su matrimonio todo eso dejó de suceder.

No era una cantante experta y dudaba que tuviera un poco de talento, pero Edward simplemente no me quitaba los ojos de encima, lo que incluso aumentó mi entusiasmo por seguir cantando y, quizá, a jugar un poco más con mi explosiva personalidad.

" _I play my part and you play your game_

 _You give love a bad name…"_

Terminé dando saltitos en la plataforma, incentivada por todos los que me observaban. Me había apropiado del escenario solo como yo podía hacerlo. La gente me acompañaba en algunas partes y en otras simplemente me alentaban a que siguiera.

—You give love a bad name —finalicé, respirando de manera agitada frente al micrófono. Sonreí y aplaudí, emocionada por mi espectáculo. Luego di una reverencia y me fui a sentar a mi silla, moviendo el culo con dignidad.

Edward parecía absorto aún en mí.

—Y puedo hacer muchas cosas más —le comenté, llevándome una fresa del cuenco que había en medio de la mesa.

El color de sus ojos se oscureció de pronto.

—Me pregunto cuáles serán —murmuró, tomando su copa con sus largos dedos.

Otra mujer subió a la plataforma, ésta era muy guapa y llevaba un vestido muy insinuante. El animador —para nada estúpido—, decidió ponerle un sugerente tema de Madonna. Todo un espectáculo para ver, pero Edward ni siquiera se giró a observar, solo parecía tener ojos para mí.

—¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Solo eres bueno en las matemáticas?

Choqué mi copa con la suya. Me gustaba el sonido de éstas al hacer contacto.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Le sonreí.

—También creo que eres una caja de sorpresas —le dije.

Una muy peligrosa.

—¿Qué te trajo a un lugar como este? Un crucero para una mujer sola no parece ser una de las cosas que se ven todos los días.

—Oh vamos, ¿en serio crees que es extraño? Creo que te quedaste en el siglo pasado...

—No, no me malinterpretes —me interrumpió—, solo hablo desde mi… experiencia.

Enarqué una ceja ante sus palabras y me bebí el resto de la copa. El sabor de las grosellas resultaba enormemente gratificante para mi paladar. Debía ser un vino demasiado fino porque jamás había probado algo así en mi vida.

—Eres un blanco fácil, Isabella, llamas la atención estés donde estés —murmuró.

Sentí cómo la sangre se agrupaba en mis mejillas, algo que no lograba suceder a menudo. Mierda, me estaba ruborizando.

—¿Es por el amarillo? —intenté bromear, pero él parecía serio.

" _Debería dejar de decir bromas aburridas cuando me pongo nerviosa_ ", concluí internamente.

—No, lo digo por ti. Tienes una luz interna que me ha mantenido intrigado por estos días, desde que huiste enojada porque te había quitado las fichas.

Abrí la boca pero no supe qué decir, de pronto me había quedado sin palabras. Lo peor era que el rubor de mis mejillas no se iba, seguía ahí, e incluso más ardiente que nunca.

—¿Debería preocuparme por aquella atención que provoco en ti? —le pregunté, jugando con el reborde de mi copa. Me llevé el dedo manchado de vino a los labios. Todos mis movimientos eran seguidos por Edward, como si yo fuese un imán para sus cuencas verdes que ahora estaban oscurecidas, como también su voz.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por tu peligrosidad —susurré. Edward frunció el ceño pero también quiso sonreír, aunque fue solo un gesto volátil en sus atractivos labios.

—¿Crees que soy peligroso? —inquirió.

 _Demonios, Edward, lo que produces es bestial._

—Sí —dije—, siento que de alguna u otra manera sabes a lo que me refiero.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó, aunque no parecía un gesto de alegría, más bien era como una muestra de divertida perversidad.

—¿Y quieres alejarte de eso?

La pregunta resultaba enormemente ridícula.

—No —respondí de forma rápida.

Sabía que aquello era una muestra de valentía absurda, dado el tormento que me causaba por dentro. Pero era un tormento tan delicioso que me hacía sentir más viva que nunca.

—Pero tampoco tentaré a mi suerte, tú mismo dijiste que era una caja de sorpresas —le hice saber, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Jadeó.

Sabía, por la forma en la que me estaba observando, que yo también podía manejar la situación a mi antojo. Sí, comenzaba a jugar con fuego, uno ardiente llamado Edward, pero a veces yo podía ser tan resistente como el océano, turbulento, poderoso, ágil y apabullante.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? —Se veía intrigado.

—Mantener las distancias hasta que yo lo decida —exclamé con una sonrisa. Edward volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, consciente de mis juegos.

—Dijiste que yo también podía ser una caja de sorpresas —susurró, acercándose lentamente a mí por sobre la mesa. Estaba recargado cada vez más—. Ven conmigo.

Morderme el labio inferior fue instintivo.

Iba a levantarme pero él lo hizo primero, dándose la vuelta por el costado de nuestra mesa para correrme la silla. Al ponerme de pie su pecho chocó con mi espalda y el calor de su cuerpo se impregnó en el mío. Volví a oler su exquisito perfume, que me traía loca desde que se presentó engreídamente en la barra del casino. Edward tuvo el maldito gesto de tocar mis brazos descubiertos, permitiéndome sentir el tacto de sus largos dedos en mi piel.

—Quiero verte bailar —susurró, ofreciéndome su mano.

—No sabía que te gustaba bailar —le comenté, tomando su mano. Ésta era cálida.

—¿Lo ves? Una caja de sorpresas.

Bajamos del crucero hacia la playa, en donde se estaba desarrollando una fiesta con fogatas alrededor. La música era caliente e intensa. Estaba lleno de personas, tanto turistas de la embarcación como nativos.

Edward me dio un trago largo de aspecto asimétrico con algo burbujeante de tonos azulados, que hacían un fuerte contraste con las llamas.

—Es bastante irresponsable beber de algo ofrecido por un hombre que apenas conozco —musité con el popote entre los labios.

Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió de manera prometedora.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? —inquirió.

Tomé su mano para acercarnos a la que parecía la pista de baile, donde miles de personas parecían absortas en su lujurioso y enérgico movimiento, apegados unos a otros con el sudor corriendo por su piel.

—Porque sé que no harás nada que yo no quiera —le dije, pasando suavemente mis manos por la extensión de sus botones. Subí levemente mis ojos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus verdes cuencas.

La música cambió a un marcado y profundo ritmo llevado por la voz de una mujer. Parecía que te llevase lentamente por un túnel lleno de llamas.

—Vamos, Edward, enséñame a bailar —susurré—, yo he olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Deposité el largo vaso en el suelo, no me importaba si alguien tropezaba con él. Edward me imitó.

—Tienes una memoria bastante frágil, Isabella. —Me dio un corto giro sobre mi eje, para hacerme parar a milímetros de su rostro. Su respiración se sentía fría por el líquido que habíamos bebido hace un rato, lo que contrastaba enormemente con el calor que emanaba de mis mejillas, del fuego y de mi ambiente.

—Tú me has hecho olvidar —le hice saber, mirando sus labios.

Sus ojos cambiaban de color con el movimiento de las llamas, parecían espejos que reflejaba todo a nuestro alrededor, incluyéndome. Por un momento pensé que podía ver a través de ellos. Era como una conexión intensa que, de alguna u otra manera, no había podido encontrar.

Puse mis manos en su pecho, aferrada a su camisa. Acaricié con suavidad el amplio pecho mientras nuestros movimientos se tornaban calientes, ruines y tentativos. Edward me tenía contenida con sus largos dedos desde la cintura y yo moría porque bajara un poco más. Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías, las de él rozaban lentamente aquella zona prohibida de mí misma.

Pronto comencé a jadear por el ejercicio del baile, pero también por el acercamiento propio de este maduro bombón. La tentación era fuerte, podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Apreté aún más fuerte su camisa y Edward aferró sus manos en mi piel, como si quisiera incrustar las yemas de sus dedos en la carne de mi cintura. Un calor avasallador recorrió mis piernas hasta topar con la parte interna de mi vientre. Podía ver el fuego en sus ojos.

¿Tan rápido podía desquiciarme? ¿De qué manera era capaz de controlar mis propias respuestas? Me tenía pendiendo de un hilo.

—Resultaste ser muy bueno bailando, ¿no, Edward? —jadeé.

Tenía una expresión seria, o más bien concentrada.

Su mano viajó a mi barbilla para mirarme con mayor atención.

—Tú también.

Con su pulgar jugó con mi labio inferior, tirando de él. Yo aproveché de subir mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, desde donde me sujeté con fuerza. Con sutileza acaricié el cabello de su nuca, descubriendo el paraíso de sus sedosas hebras.

—Resultas cada vez más intrigante, Isabella.

Yo no pude contestarle, apenas me salía la voz.

De su seria expresión brotó la deliciosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

La mujer que cantaba parecía ahogada en un mar de sentimientos, a punto de sucumbir, preguntándose constantemente _cómo algo así podía ser malo, como era posible si se sentía tan bien._

Sí, definitivamente este hombre era peligroso. Me estaba volviendo loca. Quería dejarme ir entre sus brazos, ahora, pero decidí comportarme como una buena chica y darle el mensaje correcto: aún puedo controlarme.

—Debería volver a mi cuarto —dije con todo el autocontrol que pude sacar. Le sonreí.

Edward solo asintió, ésta vez siendo él quien se mordió el labio inferior.

Moría por quedarme junto a él toda la noche si era necesario, poder probar sus labios y olvidarme de quién era yo. Pero sabía que, si mantenía firmemente mi recta frialdad ante su ardiente semblante, podía mantener las cosas con la punta de mis dedos.

—Puedes acompañarme —le dije de forma inocente—, no vaya a ser que me encuentre a otro peligroso hombre por ahí. —Le guiñé un ojo.

Edward solo sonrió y me permitió caminar hacia adelante, siguiéndome unos centímetros detrás de mí. Mi habitación quedaba en la suite de lujo cercana a la orilla, con la panorámica del mar de frente. No tardamos mucho en llegar frente a la puerta, donde él esperaba pacientemente mientras buscaba la tarjeta para entrar.

Aún sentía las mejillas rojas y los labios picando por besar al maduro bombón que tenía junto a mí.

—La lujosa suite _Nile Chemical_ —murmuró—. El creador del buque pensó en ella durante diez noches para hacerla perfecta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pregunté con la puerta ya abierta.

—Porque lo conozco muy bien.

—¿Y tú dónde te quedas? —me atreví a preguntar, intrigada.

—Arriba —susurró—, en el último piso.

Abrí los ojos y levanté las cejas, demostrando mi sorpresa.

—Esas habitaciones tienen paredes de vidrio, la panorámica es estupenda —comenté, asombrada. Debían ser carísimas, Ángela me contó que poder reservar una era un impresionante lujo que ni ella ni yo podíamos darnos.

—Digamos que tengo ciertos beneficios, siempre hay una para mí. —Sonrió.

—¿También sabes cuánto tardó el creador del buque en diseñarla? —le pregunté intrigada.

—Digamos que no tardó mucho.

Entrecerré mis ojos. Edward debía ser parte de un círculo bastante interesante dado su conocimiento.

—Bien, voy a entrar —le comuniqué, recargándome en la puerta medio abierta.

Él asintió. Tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios, como si fuera de alguna época antigua, y la besó mirándome a los ojos.

—Ha sido un placer verte cantar esta noche, Isabella —susurró—. Pero más aún haber bailado contigo.

—Como ya sabes, soy una caja de sorpresas —sostuve con la voz suave.

—¿Aún sigues molesta por haberte ganado en la Ruleta? —inquirió antes de marchar. Estaba segura que le divertía de sobremanera la idea.

Solo me limité a sonreír y decir:

—Puedo ser complicada de persuadir.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo para despedirme con un suave beso en la mejilla, sintiendo, de paso, el creciente vello facial y el aroma propio de él. Su calor se hizo insostenible y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para separarme de una vez. Edward no me haría caer entre sus brazos, no de esta manera, no ahora.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi espalda, apegándola contra ella. Me arrastré hasta caer al suelo, pensando en el hombre que acababa de marcharse. Entonces comprendí que la suerte no se había escapado de mis manos, que él no se la había llevado; la suerte lo había acercado a mí. Edward simplemente era el premio mayor.

—Maldito bombón maduro —susurré entre jadeos.

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas noches! Les traigo otro capítulo para ustedes._**  
 ** _Uf, este Edward es muy especial... ¿Quién no se resistiría? El temple de Bella es de admirar._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus maravillosos reviews, durante mañana estaré respondiendo a todos los que pueda, y a los "Guest", a quienes lamentablemente no puedo, sólo insistir en agradecer, amo leer cada uno de sus comentarios, ¿a qué escritorcilla no le gustaría? A mí me hace muy feliz saber que lo que estoy escribiendo para ustedes les gusta._**

 ** _Además, quiero agradecer especialmente a Crizthal, gracias por guiarme en este camino e iluminar a esta cabecita especial llena de ideas (despreporcionadas y locas). Y también quiero agradecer a Jo, una de las personas que no dudó en decirme "¡hazlo!". Eres mágica._**

 ** _Y bueno, gracias a todas las lectoras que van integrándose a este mundo, que sin ustedes esto no significaría lo mismo._**

 ** _¡Atentas al siguiente capítulo!_**

 ** _¡Baisers!_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Entre el fuego y el abismo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: I'm Confessin' – Peggy Lee**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 _ **Entre el fuego y el abismo**_

" _Confieso que te necesito_

 _Honestamente lo hago_

 _Te necesito a cada hora_

 _En tus ojos leo cosas tan extrañas_

 _Pero tus labios lo niegan…"_

Salí de una profunda y reflexiva ducha de 40 minutos. Estuve durante todos esos minutos pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, en que mañana volvería a Nueva York, retomando mi alocada vida junto a mi familia.

Extrañaba a Todd y su mirada llena de inocencia. Solo tenía 7 años de llegar a nuestra familia, de haber vivido todo lo que le había tocado, y de cuidarlo como lo había hecho junto a mis hermanos. Era un niño difícil dada su condición, ir en silla de ruedas complicaba bastante su día a día, pero con optimismo todo salía mejor. Sabía que Rose lo estaba cuidando como lo haría yo o cualquiera de todos nosotros, lo que me daba más de un respiro.

Pero ¿por qué la idea de volver resultaba tan decepcionante?

Suspiré y me envolví con la toalla blanca y esponjosa que tenía en la encimera del baño. Me miré al espejo y noté un brillo extraño en mis ojos.

—Vaya, Isabella, ¿no quieres marcharte? —me dije, restregando la piel de mi rostro, como si quisiera sacudir la sensación de mí.

Al entrar a mi habitación noté que Clara, la chica del servicio, había pasado por aquí. Todo estaba ordenado e incluso había dejado unas cuantas flores propias de la isla.

—Uau. Son preciosas —dije tocando sus pétalos de diferentes colores.

Me encantaban las flores, solían ponerme de buen humor. Me recordaban a mi padre y su dicho antes de irme a dormir: " _son como tú, Isabella, coloridas y alegres. ¡Siempre floreces!_ ". Él también las amaba, por eso la florería era algo que cuidaba enormemente.

Al lado de las flores había una tarjetita pequeña de tono dorado, la cual brillaba de forma sutil desde la mesita. El papel era suave y elegante. ¿Clara me había dejado esto? Seguramente era de parte del crucero.

« _Está usted invitada a la Cena de Gala que se desarrollará en el salón principal junto a la presencia del Capitán y su tripulación. Nos honraría su asistencia a las 20:00 horas, esta noche._

 _Atte._

 _Carnival Cruise, Carnival Corporation & plc_»

Me dejé caer en la cama mientras tocaba la tarjetita, maravillada por la textura del papel. Una lujosa cena con la tripulación del crucero. Sonaba a un panorama mayor que no me perdería por nada del mundo. Me pregunté si Edward iría, pero luego sacudí mi cabeza, buscando olvidar siquiera un momento lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Solo queda un día, Isabella, después no volverás a verlo —murmuré.

Curiosa noté que entre las flores pendía otra tarjeta, solo que esta era más grande. Fruncí el ceño y la tomé de inmediato para leerla. Mi sonrisa fue inmediata.

" _Querida Isabella, como verás me he inmiscuido en tu habitación para dejarte este pequeño regalo. Son amarillas, me han recordado a ti._

 _Quería pedirte que fueras mi acompañante esta noche en la Cena de Gala, no puedo aceptar un no como respuesta. Tómalo como una invitación a terminar lo que dejamos ayer._

 _Atte._

 _Edward"._

Volví a caer en la cama, esta vez con el vientre contraído de ansiedad y excitación. Tenía la tarjeta entre mis dedos, analizando y contemplando la hermosa caligrafía.

—Una invitación a terminar lo que dejamos ayer —susurré—. ¿Cómo podría decirte que no si es lo que he planeado desde que te vi?

.

El clima afuera resultaba maravilloso, casi parecía que el pacífico océano Atlántico quería despedirse ya de nosotros.

 _La Terraza_ era un lugar al aire libre que se encontraba rodeado de plantas. Quedaba apegada a todos los restaurantes con los que contaba el crucero, pero éste resultaba ser uno de los más lindos.

Ángela fumaba un cigarrillo mientras que yo jugueteaba constantemente con mi vaso de jugo natural.

—No sé cómo pudiste aguantarte, yo hubiera aparecido hoy mismo en su cama —dijo con sinceridad.

—Resultaste ser una perra, Ángela Weber.

Elevó las cejas y volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Digamos que Ben controla el lado demoniaco que hay en mí. Pero tú no te hagas, querida Bella, sabes muy bien que puedes resultar peor que yo.

—Estás en lo correcto —le dije—. Solo que en estos momentos estoy pendiendo de un hilo por ese maduro bombón —suspiré.

—¡Pierde los estribos! Hoy es la cena con la tripulación, probablemente estará ahí. Es la ocasión perfecta, ¡solo queda hoy! Mañana simplemente todos habremos desaparecido para volver a nuestras aburridas vidas. Juega, ¡diviértete! Finge ser una zorra, lo que sea.

—Lo tengo más que claro. Pero tú y yo debemos volver a vernos, ya lo sabes.

Se largó a reír.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño, de mí no te desharás.

Del bolsillo de mi vestido saqué la tarjeta que me había dado Edward junto con las flores.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Ángela, tomándola con curiosidad. Al leerla simplemente levantó las cejas y, con el cigarrillo en la boca, hizo un mohín sorpresivo—. Definitivamente irás con él. ¡Definitivamente!

—A terminar con lo que dejamos pendiente. —Suspiré, impaciente por esta noche.

Ángela había venido a buscarme hace una hora, más nerviosa que yo por la cena de esta noche. Me había resignado a llegar atrasada producto de mis constantes paseos de león enjaulado, buscando la prenda correcta.

—¡Vamos, Isabella Swan, apresúrate! —exclamó ella, tocando la puerta del baño con frenesí—. Ben debe estar desesperado allá en el salón, ¡y tu conquista no te esperará toda la noche!

Enseguida abrí la puerta. Su expresión alucinada fue la respuesta que esperaba.

—Bella, por Dios, te ves estupenda. ¡Este vestido es…!

Pasé mis manos por la tela que cubría mis senos, amoldándolos de forma delicada. Mi vestido burdeos tenía un corte curvo hacia arriba, de forma que realzaba la naturalidad de mi busto. Ésta caía delicadamente por mis piernas. Su textura vestido era suave, lisa y delgada, me hacía sentir como si no llevase absolutamente nada puesto. Además, la forma en que éste se apegada a mi cintura me hacía ver como un delicioso corazón.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —me preguntó, acomodando mi cabello hacia un hombro.

—Mi mejor amiga solía trabajar en una conocida tienda de Nueva York —le conté, mientras caminaba por la habitación—. Fue el último vestido que pudo darme antes de irse de allí.

Ángela sostuvo la tela exponiendo el corte que mostraba una porción de la izquierda y mi tacón aguja, también burdeos.

Me miré al espejo, contemplando el trabajo que había hecho conmigo misma. No iba a negarlo, me había esmerado por estar perfecta. Mis labios de color nude hacían un leve contraste con el intenso oscuro de mis ojos y el vestido hacía un choque fuertísimo con el blanco de mi piel.

Lo último que hice fue ponerme mi collar favorito, que combinaba perfectamente con mi atuendo. Era brillante, fino y precioso.

Con mi pequeña carterita en mano, caminé junto a Ángela (quien usaba un bello vestido oscuro con ligeros destellos) hacia el salón principal. En la entrada dos elegantes hombres se agacharon y nos permitieron ingresar al lugar. Me quedé embobada con la decoración tan elegante. Era un hall completamente extenso con varias lámparas de lágrima en el techo, unos sofás color borgoña escondidos en los rincones, escaleras alfombradas y anchas que daban hacia donde sería la cena. Las terminaciones de la madera en cada pilar puesto en el salón eran un simple lujo, como si un artista bastante talentoso se hubiera dedicado toda su vida solo a pulir los animales y figuras tribales. Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros famosos, que seguramente eran originales y carísimas.

—Ben está arriba —me dijo Ángela, sacándome de mi trance. Ella debía estar acostumbrada a lugares como este a juzgar por su expresión, pero a mí se me hacían una completa novedad.

Un garzón perfectamente vestido nos puso su charola de frente para que sacáramos una copa de champagne, no sin antes desearnos una deliciosa velada.

—Qué bello todo esto —suspiré.

Subimos por la escalera de alfombra persa hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal. Ésta tenía un dibujo en mosaicos de una sirena realista entre las rocas. Dos nuevos hombres elegantes se agacharon y nos abrieron la puerta. Dentro estaba repleto de mesas, pero también de parejas bailando frente a la plataforma, donde cantaba una mujer junto a una banda de afroamericanos.

Todos estaban vestidos de manera elegante, siendo las mujeres las que recibían la mayor atención frente a excéntricos o llamativos vestidos.

—Ahí está Ben —me indicó mi amiga, tomándome de la mano para que avanzáramos.

Él estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con una silla para mí también. Quise reírme de ellos por su incapacidad para tener su propia burbuja, era impresionante.

Había una cantidad inmensurable de parejas enamoradas, o probablemente muchas en mi situación, algo rápido y fugaz.

—Iré hacia allá —le comenté a mi amiga, apuntando con mi barbilla los sofás de una esquina.

—Cualquier cosa estaremos por aquí. Disfruta —señaló moviendo las cejas y sacando la lengua.

—Sucia —fue lo último que le dije antes de marcharme de su lado.

Desde el sofá contemplé el resto del salón. Había una chimenea junto a la pared. Era una obra de arte, similar —o quizá una— europea de estilo clásico, tallada al detalle con diferentes figuras que no logré identificar. Arriba de ésta noté que estaba grabado el nombre del crucero con letras doradas y en cursiva.

Dos hombres me invitaron a bailar y por si fuera poco les dije que no. Eso solo incrementó la ansiedad que me estaba consumiendo.

Y el maldito no aparecía.

No sabía por qué mi corazón palpitaba de esta forma, temerosa de que aquella carta fuese solo un malentendido. Pero al instante consideré que eso no era más que un sinsentido.

Hasta que lo vi, bebiendo una copa en la barra. Su espalda y su cabello eran simplemente inconfundibles. Apreté los labios cuando noté que a su lado había una mujer pelirroja meneándole el culo de lado a lado, hasta susurrándole cosas al oído.

Como yo tenía dos hermosas piernas a juego con unos infartantes tacones burdeos, caminé con seguridad hacia ellos, inconcusa de mi despampanante vestido. Hasta el barman, al verme, abrió la boca, alucinado.

Ni miré a la pelirroja, simplemente llevé un dedo hacia su masculina espalda y la toqué suavemente. Él se giró enseguida y, al verme, me recorrió de pies a cabeza, estrechando sus ojos de manera animal, como si fuese un depredador.

Edward llevaba un impecable esmoquin de tono gris oscuro, con un moño en su cuello del mismo color. El traje era entallado, permitiéndome ver la forma deliciosa de su cuerpo. Aquello fue suficiente para que mi cerebro elevara la alarma y me hiciese desearlo aún más.

—Estás aquí —musitó, observándome de forma muy atenta.

—Leí tu carta —le señalé.

Edward ni siquiera volvió la mirada a aquella mujer que esperaba tener mi suerte… o más bien mi éxito. Tomó una de mis manos y se la llevó a los labios, oliendo y tocando mi piel. Sonrió y tiró de mí para que lo acompañara. Me gustaba sentirme a su lado, contemplar su increíble porte.

—Burdeos —su voz sonaba como un ronroneo—. ¿Has dejado ya el amarillo?

Lo miré, haciéndole entender que tenía muchas sorpresas bajo mi manga.

—Nunca dejo el amarillo —susurré, mostrándole la suela de mi tacón, que precisamente era amarilla clara.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—Este lugar está lleno, probablemente cueste encontrar una… —Él frenó frente a un sitio prácticamente exclusivo, con una sola mesa libre y alejada de las demás— mesa —finalicé—. La has reservado.

Aquello le hizo reír fuertemente. Mi corazón se estrujó un poquito al oír ese sonido.

—Digamos que…

—Siempre hay una para ti —acabé por él, enarcando una ceja.

Corrió la silla para que me sentara, y lo hice, aprovechando para tenerlo cerca. Era un viejo truco para percibir su calor y oler el aroma que expelía de él. Fue inevitable lamerme sutilmente los labios cuando lo contemplé darse la vuelta para sentarse frente a mí, volviendo a mirarlo descaradamente.

—Sí, siempre hay una para mí.

Me crucé de brazos, recargándome en la mesa.

—Pareces tener privilegios exclusivos —sostuve, mirando hacia la inmensidad de cubiertos que había en la mesa.

—Solo me aseguro de no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

—¿Cómo lograste entrar a mi habitación? ¿Conseguiste la llave utilizando tus influencias? —le pregunté, curiosa.

Escrutó sus ojos, mirándome como si quisiera cerrar mi boca… o comerla.

—Simplemente aproveché cuando la chica del servicio entró —dijo, mirando hacia su copa—. ¿Qué quieres para beber? —inquirió, cambiándome de tema.

Claro, estaba inmiscuyéndome demasiado en sus asuntos, quizá hasta imaginando cosas que no eran. ¿Qué tipo de influencias podría tener? Solo dinero y encanto, nada más. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Esta fue la primera vez que me pregunté realmente quién era Edward, ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Suspiré, confundida por mi reciente inquisición. Solo dos desconocidos coqueteando, nada más.

—Sorpréndeme —le respondí.

Edward elevó levemente su mano y de inmediato se acercó un hombre muy bien vestido.

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿qué puedo traerle? ¿Desea alguna sugerencia?

—Tráeme una botella de champagne, una _Krug_ específicamente —le dijo.

Cuando quedamos nuevamente a solas, Edward se acomodó en la elegante silla para quedar más cerca de mí.

—Quiero saber más de ti, Isabella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé, cuéntame. —Puso sus dedos en la barbilla, mirándome expectante—. Aparte de que no te gustan las matemáticas, claro está.

¿Qué podía contarle? Mi vida era tan simple y común. ¿Qué decirle a alguien como él?

—Trabajo de forma independiente y además estoy a cargo en el negocio de mi padre —dije.

¿Qué importaba? Mañana no volvería a verlo, seríamos nuevamente desconocidos y ya.

 _Solo desconocidos_ …

—Debes ser una mujer muy exitosa —comentó él.

Sí, tan exitosa que apenas y tenía tiempo para unas vacaciones, cuidando de mi hermano y ayudando a mi padre en su florería. No me quejaba de mi sueldo, podía darme ciertos lujos, pero aquellos lujos distaban enormemente de irme a un crucero como este.

—Sí, digamos que la vida me ha tratado bien. No tengo de qué preocuparme.

Vale, mentí. " _Solo es una noche_ ", pensé.

—Soy una soltera despreocupada, amante de la vida.

Esta vez no mentí, aquello era parte de mi espíritu.

Edward sonrió.

—Entonces decidiste tomar un crucero solo para ti.

—Me debía unas vacaciones. Es un lujo necesario, ¿no lo crees?

—Lo es —musitó, mirándome a los ojos de esa forma tan intensa y despiadada. Me volvía completamente loca—. Intrigante como naturalmente independiente. Pagar por un crucero solo para ti debe ser algo más que solo un lujo —musitó—. ¿Es primera vez que lo haces?

¿Qué podía decirle?

—No —respondí—. Me gustan los cruceros.

El garzón llegó con una cubeta plateada, sujetándola con una delicadeza que parecía ridícula. El espumoso brebaje de tono dorado burbujeó en el cristal.

—Por el comienzo de una efervescente noche —me dijo Edward, sosteniendo su copa en lo alto. Aquello parecía una promesa indudable.

—Por el comienzo de una efervescente noche —repetí, chocando mi cristal con el suyo.

Ambos bebimos, degustando de la calidad del champagne. Estaba demás explicar lo delicioso que era, mi expresión debía resumirlo absolutamente todo.

—Me siento afortunado la noche de hoy.

Lo miré con la copa entre los labios. Luego sonreí.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—Observa a tu alrededor. —Lo hice, descubriendo a unos cuantos ojos puestos en mí—. Tienes a todos ellos esperando a que te quedes completamente sola.

—¿Por qué te sientes afortunado, Edward? —Quería hacerme la estúpida, fingir que era tan inocente como la flor que tenía entre mis dedos. El cobrizo seguía mis movimientos con aquella mirada depredadora que constantemente me asechaba.

—Porque estás sentada frente a mí —susurró—, despampanante, preciosa, derramando tu fulgor de forma casi instantánea.

Me largué a reír. Los ojos de Edward se tornaron aún más claros de lo que alguna vez había visto. Y yo creía que era la única sintiéndome afortunada, con un bombón maduro mirándome de esa forma tan increíble, como si quisiera devorarme en este preciso instante.

La cena especial del chef era _courgette y cobnut risotto,_ junto a un estupendo _veau hongroise_. El plato se resumía en res dispuesto en especias y salsas, acompañada de risotto de calabacín, con trufa y verduras de distintos colores. Todo eso acompañado de música estupenda en vivo y, por supuesto, del hombre que estaba frente a mí. En cuanto el garzón puso nuestros platos en la mesa, me dediqué a mirar a Edward mientras servía amablemente una copa de vino. Al parecer, para él no era suficiente el champagne.

Lo repasé durante un buen rato, viéndolo tomar su copa como un experto catador, cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por el aroma de éste.

¿No se daba cuenta que no podía quitar mi mirada de él?

La comida fue exquisita, el sabor de la ternera y la suavidad del risotto parecían de otro mundo. Sin duda el chef era un maestro. ¡Todo en este crucero era maravilloso! Y ni hablar de la música. Un hombre tocaba el piano de manera lenta y armoniosa, llevando el ambiente del salón con tranquilidad. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era una increíble forma de despedirme de aquí.

—Esto ha sido maravilloso —exclamé, suspirando satisfecha—. Deberías felicitar a tu _amigo_ el chef y darle un buen contrato, ha hecho un trabajo fenomenal —bromeé.

Edward sonrió.

—Haré lo posible por hacer llegar el mensaje a sus oídos —se acercó un poco más a mí y añadir—: y a los oídos de los contratistas. —Me guiñó un ojo. Sentí el estremecimiento en mis entrañas.

El garzón se acercó en cuanto Edward levantó la mano, fue instantáneo. Él supo exactamente qué hacer y, en menos de 2 minutos, ya venía con una charola de plata. En ella reposaba un cuenco de cristal de tamaño mediano, con un bizcocho rojo furia, recubierto con crema bañada en frambuesas y fresas frescas. El detalle que más llamó mi atención fueron las florecillas amarillas que había a su alrededor.

—Flores —musité, mirando a Edward en un intento porque me aclare esta bella coincidencia—, amarillas —añadí.

—Lo pedí expresamente para ti —comentó—. Un _velours rouge_ envuelto en flores.

El garzón depositó la copa frente a nosotros con dos cucharas y se fue.

—Me parece que intentas remediar aquel asunto en el casino de una manera poco decorosa —le hice saber, acercando mi silla a la suya para disminuir nuestras distancias.

—¿Poco decorosa? Yo creo que he hecho un trabajo formidable, ¿no lo crees? —La diversión en sus ojos eran el indicio indiscutible de lo mucho que disfrutaba esta situación.

Tomé una cuchara y la hundí en aquel rojo bizcocho relleno de crema, merengue y frambuesas. Pero antes llevé una de las florcitas a mi boca.

—Estás jugando sucio, Edward. ¿No lo ves? —le dije—. Sabes perfectamente qué hacer conmigo.

Sus ojos verdes se asombraron, fue una expresión tan repentina que me llamó muchísimo la atención. No quise seguir hablando, simplemente me puse la cuchara en la boca y disfruté del dulce postre. Luego suspiré, algo arrepentida de haber dicho eso.

Edward me imitó, llevando la cuchara, como yo, al esponjoso postre rojo. A ratos nuestras cucharas se cruzaban mientras permanecíamos callados, a veces mirándonos, otras simplemente rozando de forma cautelosa nuestros dedos.

Quise aventurarme cruzando mi pierna para acercarla a la de él, llamando su atención. Y eso era lo que quería desde el primer momento, llamar la atención de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Con la punta de mi tacón rocé suavemente su pierna, algo tan sutil que a cualquiera podría pasarle desapercibido, menos a Edward. Su mirada prometedora me dio una repasada, lo suficiente para que mi ansiedad comenzara a aumentar.

—¿Y? ¿Lo he logrado? —me preguntó de pronto.

—¿Qué? —inquirí entre risitas, jugando con la cuchara entre mis labios.

—¿Logré remediar tu indudable derrota en La Ruleta?

Entrecerré mis ojos y me hice la molesta, endureciendo mi gesto.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Iba a sonreír, pero lo evitó. Aquella mueca vil…

—Que estoy jugando muy sucio —musitó, llevando sus dedos a mi quijada para acariciar lentamente mi piel. Me fue imposible no cerrar los ojos, como si un vil fuego comenzase a nublar lentamente mis sentidos.

Al abrirlos me encontré con los suyos, que nuevamente se habían tornado oscuros. Aquella conexión de sus cuencas con las mías fue suficiente para que ambos supiéramos cuál era nuestra meta: precisamente acabar lo que habíamos comenzado la noche anterior. Pero, a decir verdad, aquello había comenzado desde que él decidió entrar en el juego, en ese inmenso casino.

La burbuja que nos rodeaba se rompió de manera abrupta cuando el garzón, que nos miraba incómodo por interrumpir, le entregó un sobre a Edward, depositándolo suavemente en la mesa. Se retiró con rapidez, logrando su cometido.

Edward abrió la carta con parsimonia y sonrió, parecía que un nuevo plan se estaba formando en su cabeza.

—Un… amigo quiere que vaya a su mesa para el bajativo —me comunicó, dejando la carta nuevamente sobre el mantel. No podía creer que se estaba despidiendo—. Acompáñame a saludar —soltó de pronto y yo asentí en automático antes que viniera a ayudarme a pararme de la silla.

Caminé junto a él tomándolo del brazo, en medio de un salón atestado de mesas, con algunas personas bailando al ritmo de la suave música en vivo. La mesa del _amigo_ de Edward estaba más alejada y era muy grande, con muchas personas disfrutando de la sobremesa, vestidos de una manera inconfundible: era la tripulación del barco.

" _Mierda, sí que eres importante, Edward",_ pensé.

—¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría verte! —exclamó un hombre de barba y cabello canos. Tenía un distintivo en los hombros y una que otra placa que acentuaba su grado entre los demás. Era el capitán del crucero.

—Garrett, te presento a Isabella —dijo, haciendo que los demás se dedicaran a observarme—. Isabella, él es Garrett, un viejo amigo y el capitán del crucero.

A pesar que me sentí muy incómoda por tener a todos esos ojos mirándome, hice ahínco de mi personalidad y elevé una sonrisa encantadora.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, señor…

—Oh no, no, no, no. ¡Dime Garrett! —me pidió, tomando una de mis manos para besarla con delicadeza y respeto.

Todos los presentes, que eran alrededor de 10 o más, saludaron de forma amable y educada.

Edward acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró:

—Este es uno de mis privilegios exclusivos.

Sabía que se refería a mi curiosidad sobre sus influencias aquí y esto explicaba algunas cosas, pero no las suficientes.

Me llamaba la atención que nadie diese indicios de quién era él en realidad, que a nadie se le soltara de la boca siquiera por qué Edward era tan importante aquí. Me comía la curiosidad por saber más de él, pero comprendía perfectamente que no era correcto, ¡por supuesto que no! Además, tampoco parecía importarle más de mí que una simple repasada algo modificada de mi vida.

—Pero bueno, podríamos estar hablando de máquinas toda la noche y esa no es la idea —exclamó Garrett entre sonrisas—. ¿Qué les ha parecido el recorrido por el Atlántico? —nos preguntó, bastante interesado en nuestra respuesta.

Edward emitió una sonrisa.

—Sabes que cualquier océano me parece fabuloso —dijo él entre risas.

—Ha sido fabuloso, todo aquí es increíble —le hice saber—. Y ni hablar de la belleza del crucero, me parece un completo paraíso.

El capitán me observó con alegría, pero luego dirigió su mirada a Edward, como dándole un mensaje que solo ellos pudieron entender.

—En fin, Edward, no quiero quitarles más tiempo. Solo aprovecho de contarte que estás invitado a mi cumpleaños, ya sabes dónde. Estaré esperándote en dos semanas más. Tú también puedes venir —me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Me largué a reír, más que nada porque aquello sonaba a un evento al que jamás podría asistir. Aunque sinceramente parecía divertido, el capitán Garrett resultaba agradable, amigable y muy apasionado con su trabajo. Miré una vez más a Edward y me pregunté qué hacer mañana, cuando nos debíamos despedir.

¿Qué me sucedía?

—Por supuesto que iré, estoy ansioso por ver si caben todas esas velas en la torta —bromeó.

—Hey, si la tuya fue capaz de soportar todas esas de seguro podrá con las mías.

Edward carcajeó.

—Fueron solo 40 velas, una por cada año de vida —musitó, llevándose a los labios el _limoncello_ que había pedido para él, un licor añejado y amargo.

Así que esa era su edad. Sonreí. Me llevaba por 14 años.

La tripulación hizo su aparición para los demás asistentes de la cena y el capitán dio las gracias por haber viajado en el _Casiopea_ afirmando que había sido otra increíble aventura en los mares atlánticos. Todos aplaudieron, agradeciendo sus palabras. Se marcharon, despidiéndose de nosotros con calidez, en especial Garrett.

Edward y yo quedamos a solas luego de eso. En ese instante un saxofón se unió al concierto de música que estaba en vivo, casi al frente de nosotros. Me estremecí. Con un suspiro le di un mensaje a Edward y de inmediato me levanté de la silla, parándome a su lado.

—Ven, quiero bailar contigo —le susurré al oído y, de paso, olí su aroma masculino que me volvía loca. Edward tuvo acceso a mi sutil y prometedor escote, simplemente fue incapaz de no dar una repasada voraz de sus llameantes ojos.

Caminé hacia la pista, segura de que él me estaba siguiendo. En el lugar bailaban unas cuantas personas, todas ellas envueltas en su burbuja. Edward me tomó desde la cintura y me acercó de golpe a él, como si ya no pudiese aguantar las ganas de tocarme.

—Me fascina el saxofón —susurré muy cerca de él, dando caricias por el moño de su esmoquin.

—Una melodía imposible de resistir, ¿no crees?

—Imposible de resistir —mascullé.

Puse mis manos en su pecho como ayer, cuando estuve a segundos de besarlo. Acaricié la amplitud de su torso, deseando poder mirar más allá de sus ropas. Él, en cambio, tenía sus manos muy bien sujetas en mi cintura, en aquella curva cercana al trasero, peligrando nuestro autocontrol.

—Y tú estás siendo imposible de resistir —añadí, dándole el mensaje perfecto con mi mirada.

Sonrió y enarcó una ceja. Tomó una de mis manos y me dio una vuelta en medio de la pista, haciéndome bailar. Choqué con mi espalda en su pecho y él dejó ir el aliento contra parte de mi hombro.

El espacio comenzó a llenarse y nosotros nos fuimos acomodando a un lado de la chimenea que acompañaba el gran salón.

Luego el saxofón dejó su protagonismo para transformarse en un piano enlentecido, con la cantante de voz angelical acompañándolo, tarareando algunas notas. Era bellísimo.

—Esta pieza de piano me resulta conocida —murmuró cerca de mi piel—, una técnica limpia como esta es digna de admirar.

Sonreí, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

—No me digas que sabes tocar —le dije.

—Sí, sé tocar.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Debes ser muy talentoso. —Suspiré.

La chica comenzó a cantar la conocida canción francesa _La Vie en Rose_ , pero con una delicadeza impresionante. Su francés era precioso.

—Es una de mis pasiones.

¿Qué podía decirle? Resultaba cada vez más interesante, más… atractivo. Un hombre con sorpresas que jamás decepcionaban. ¿Cómo poder quitarme su hechizo de encima?

—Dime algo más de ti —le pedí, acercando mis labios a los suyos, pero sin ir más allá.

Él elevó un extremo de su boca y llevó su mano a mi quijada. Me observaba, como si estuviese analizando cada espacio y cada fibra de mi ser. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza como jamás había sucedido antes en mi vida. Mierda, ¿qué carajos tenía este… maldito hombre?

—Estudié francés un tiempo y viví en Paris unos cuantos años antes de decidirme volver a mis raíces —susurró, moviendo lentamente sus dedos por mi quijada hasta llegar al cuello. Paró justo al tocar mi collar, tiró de él para que me acercara más.

Aquello me excitó de una manera tan fuerte que simplemente cerré los ojos. Jadeé con su contacto sobre mi piel. Me lamí los labios, tiré de su esmoquin y le pedí al oído con un solo ronroneo:

—Dime algo en ese idioma, lo que sea.

Hizo un mohín con sus labios, pensando unos segundos en algo para decirme. Hasta que llevó sus labios a los míos, a milímetros de besarnos.

— _Je tiens à attirer des chemins délice pour votre peau_ —pronunció con una sensualidad abrumadora. Arrugué la tela de su esmoquin, apretándola con mis dedos. Estaba excitándome con su forma de ser, más allá de su indudable atractivo y su madurez infernal que me había llamado la atención desde un principio, lo que era tan peligroso como jamás lo imaginé.

No sabía qué significaba esa frase, pero estaba segura que venía cargada de una promesa que hace horas intentábamos darnos.

—Podría escuchar eso toda la noche —jadeé, mirando ahora su boca.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello, luego a su nuca y ahí me dediqué a acariciar sus cabellos, para entonces trazar caminos por su marcada quijada. Él no dejaba de mirarme mientras yo hacía mi cometido. Lo miré de manera sensual y acerqué mi rostro para besarlo, dejando ir la potestad de mi cordura. Lo besé queriéndome comer su boca, pidiéndole que hiciese con mi cuerpo las maravillas que tenía escondidas en sus dedos. Edward apretaba las carnes de mis caderas, aprisionándome aún más hacia sí. Lamí su inferior, expresándole mi excitación. Sus ojos se tornaron siniestros y él volvió a besarme, esta vez juntando su lengua con la mía, respondiendo a mis peticiones.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Vuelvo nuevamente a entregarles otro capítulo. Espero les guste esta conquista tan fuerte entre estos dos, ¡se infartarán cada vez más!_**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles de igual manera a cada una de las personas que me lee y se toma el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, no saben cuánto lo aprecio. Estoy deseosa de poder mostrarles cómo sigue esta historia que tiene muchas sorpresas más por darles._**

 ** _Las invito a todas a ver el trailer de la historia, el link se encuentra en mi perfil, y también las invito a pasarse por mi lista de música del fanfic en spotify, sólo deben buscarla como "El suave enloquecer de los instintos fanfic twilight"._**

 ** _Muchos cariños a todas las personas que me leen, insisto, no sería lo mismo sin ustedes_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	5. Capítulo 4: La caída de los principios

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: High For This – The Weeknd**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 _ **La caída de los principios**_

" _Tú no sabes lo que te espera_

 _Pero sabes para qué estás aquí_

 _Abre tu mano, toma una copa, no tengas miedo_

 _Estoy aquí_

 _(…) Quítatelo todo_

 _Te lo quieres quitar todo_

 _Porque sé lo que estás sintiendo…_ "

Nos separamos, jadeando por el beso apasionado que acabábamos de darnos. Lo miré, deseando más de él y me respondió con otro beso, con la misma intensidad que el anterior.

—Esperaba hacerlo durante toda la noche, te has adelantado a mis planes —murmuró, sujetándome la barbilla.

—No suelo seguir los planes de los demás, trazo los míos con frecuencia —contesté y su mirada se intensificó.

Esta seducción con dobles intenciones resultaba tan deliciosa. A ratos me veía envuelta en su hechizo, pero en momentos como este sabía que yo lo había conducido a mis planes desde el primer instante en que me decidí a seducirlo.

—Resultaste ser aún más peligrosa que yo, Isabella. —Su voz grave y masculina parecía aún más atrayente ahora que podía oír el comienzo de su excitación.

—¿Eso crees tú? —Jugueteaba otra vez con el moño del esmoquin, disfrutando de su mirada atenta por mis movimientos. Subí mi mirada a su rostro, revelando mi lado perverso.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió, entornado la mirada.

La chica dejó de cantar en ese momento, agradeciendo el haberle permitido estar ahí esta noche. En su reemplazo se apropió del escenario un afroamericano que cantaba de forma alegre.

—Ven, vamos afuera —me dijo Edward al oído—. Creo que este tipo de música no va con nuestros trajes. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia la cubierta del crucero. No corría mucho viento y el mar se veía tan calmo como nunca. Había unas cuantas luces encendidas y apenas se veía vida por estos lugares, porque todas las entretenciones banales estaban adentro. Miré a Edward, mi entretención por esta noche. Se veía más guapo aún con el paisaje detrás de él, su perfil se veía más armonioso y más esculpido que nunca.

—¿Veremos el mar? —le pregunté.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Iremos a mi cubierta privada.

No había mucha pared, en su gran mayoría solo ventanas, y cada una daba al inmenso mar que nos rodeaba. Toda la decoración era elegante y masculina, como si estuviese hecha para él. Tonos muy oscuros, azules, púrpura y algo de blanco en cada mueble, espacio y rincón. Para ir a la sala debía bajar unos cuantos escalones, al igual que para ir al jacuzzi inmenso que se veía rodeado de flores exóticas en un rincón. Me parecía tan bello y tan caro a la vez, tan fino. Vi la inmensa cama de edredones oscuros y gran cabecero tallado, con la hermosa vista de frente al mar, como si te permitiese dormir entre las olas.

—Vamos a la cubierta —instó, llamando mi atención.

Abrió una puerta de cristal y me hizo pasar. Miré la inmensidad del mar, sorprendida, era un lugar precioso. Todo esto para él.

—Te gusta el mar —le dije.

—¿Es una pregunta? —Sentí su voz a mis espaldas.

Negué, afirmándome en la baranda que separaba el mar con el suelo de madera.

—No. Te gusta el mar, lo tienes tan cerca. Es difícil imaginarme otra cosa si has elegido una suite como esta.

Oí el atisbo de una carcajada.

—Supongo que no es difícil de deducir.

Sentí sus pasos acercándose poco a poco, hasta que su mano curiosa fue hasta mi cabello para quitarlo de mi hombro. Llevó la punta de su nariz ahí, dando caricias sensuales por mi piel descubierta. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, sintiendo nuevamente la excitación.

—La cubierta es un buen lugar para bailar algo digno de nuestros trajes de gala, ¿no lo crees? —inquirí—. Es por eso que me has invitado aquí, ¿no? Para traerme a bailar un lento bajo las estrellas —susurré.

—Sí, siempre y cuando seas tú la que ponga la música.

Me largué a reír, sin comprender su oración por completo.

—¿Cómo?

Llevó sus labios a mi hombro y besó la piel, con un recorrido lento hasta mi cuello. El calor se propagó desde esa zona hasta mi vientre, para luego viajar a mi sexo.

—Cántame —ronroneó. Así que eso quería de mí.

Me di la vuelta para encontrármelo de frente, esperando mi respuesta.

—Como la noche de ayer, cántame.

Enarqué una ceja y apoyé mi espalda contra la baranda. Sabía que dentro de aquella misteriosa cabeza albergaba la idea de que no fuese capaz de hacerlo. Pero él no conocía realmente de todas las cosas que era capaz de hacer Isabella Swan.

A pesar que Edward me intimidaba de una manera irrevocable, hice ahínco nuevamente de mi personalidad. No pensé mucho en la canción, simplemente comencé a cantar la primera que se me vino a la cabeza: _Can't Help Falling in Love_ de Elvis.

—Wise men say only fools rush in —comencé, oscureciendo el timbre de mi voz, Edward no paraba de mirarme—, but I can't help falling in love with you —apunté su nariz con mi dedo índice y sonrió.

Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas y me apretó contra él, volviendo al ambiente que habíamos dejado allá en el salón, solo que ahora todo era más íntimo, podíamos hacer lo que queríamos. Seguí cantando con lentitud, mientras él llevaba los movimientos. Sabía que estaba un tanto ruborizada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no me impedía seguir, tornando aún más sensual mi voz. Y Edward simplemente no podía quitarme los ojos de encima.

Con la melodía entre mis labios le hice caminar hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la pared de cristal. Yo me fui acercando con lentitud hacia él, jugando con mi cabello. Edward jadeaba desde su posición, esperando a que acabara ya con la tortura en que ambos nos sumergimos. Iba a atraerme hacia él tirando de mi collar, pero se lo impedí, atrapando sus manos y haciendo un sonido de negación con mi boca.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió. Su respiración comenzaba a ponerse pesada.

Me mordí el labio y le guiñé el ojo. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé, otra vez tomando las riendas. Su necesidad se volvió salvaje cuando me separé para recorrer su quijada y cuello, oliendo a la vez ese aroma tan masculino que provenía de él, me embriagaba por completo.

De pronto tiró de mí para darme la vuelta contra el cristal y tomar él el poderío de la seducción. Me dio la vuelta y puso su mano en mi vientre, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—¿Hasta qué punto quieres jugar, Isabella? —me susurró al oído. Entonces sentí el comienzo de su erección contra mi culo.

Lancé una risita juguetona y quise girar a mirarlo, pero él me lo impidió, sujetándome con más fuerza. Aquello incrementó súbitamente la fuerza de mi excitación. Sujetó mi barbilla y llevó sus labios a los míos, besándome con fiereza.

—Respóndeme —insistió.

—Creo que ya lo hice —contesté entre jadeos. Vi su reflejo nuevamente siniestro desde el cristal y él sabía que podía mirarlo. Sonrió, complacido.

—Una mujer muy determinada. Cada vez me sorprendes más.

No pude contestarle más porque su mano viajó lentamente hacia mi escote, curioso por descubrir mi anatomía. Besó con suavidad mi sien y bajó por el costado de mi rostro, mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi hombro… hasta parte de mi brazo. Cerré mis ojos, dejándome agasajar por el hombre que me tenía sujeta contra el cristal y su propio cuerpo. Tiró de mi cabello hacia un lado para tener acceso a la parte trasera de mi cuello, hacia donde llevó sus labios. Con cuidado fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido, pero sin desvestirme aún.

Me dio la vuelta y yo fui directo a su boca. Sus dedos fueron bajando hasta mi trasero, desde donde me sujetó con fuerza. Dejé ir un leve gemido, uno que salió desde la base de mis entrañas. Su lengua delineó mis labios y luego sus dientes se dedicaron a morderlos, tirando con necesidad mi inferior. Entre besos entramos a la suite y Edward no demoró en tirar de mi vestido para que este cayera al suelo, desparramándose con elegancia. Descubrió que solo llevaba bragas de encaje negras, especiales para esta noche. Sonrió, comprendiéndolo todo: yo había decidido llevarlo a la cama.

—Date una vuelta para mí —me pidió, apoyado en la pared.

Y lo hice, divertida, solo con mi collar, tacones y las bragas. Él me regaló una expresión deseosa y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

—Es mi turno —musité.

Deshice el moño y lo lancé al suelo, le quité la chaqueta y ésta fue a parar al mismo lugar. Desabroché cada botón con mi mirada puesta en la suya y, una vez que tuve acceso a su piel, simplemente me dejé llevar, besando su fuerte torso. Sonreí y bajé lentamente, jugando con la piel de su abdomen. Paré justo en la comisura de su pantalón, agachada frente a él. Lo desabroché y vi su miembro oculto en su ropa interior de tono negro. Con tentación llevé mi mano ahí, sintiendo la dureza que se encontraba entre sus piernas.

Edward me hizo levantar, tiró de mi collar y volvió a besarme mientras yo llevaba mis manos a su culo delicioso. Terminó de quitarse la camisa, regalándome la imagen de su anatomía. Acaricié su pecho, bajé y tracé caminos y metí mi mano dentro de su bóxer. Masajeé su miembro con lentitud y él gruñó contra mi boca.

Me tomó entre sus brazos mientras aún manteníamos unidos nuestros labios y caminó conmigo por su inmensa suite. Me dejó caer en la cama, desde donde se oía el sonido de nuestros besos y respiraciones, y el ruido de las olas chocando contra la embarcación.

Edward estaba parado frente a mí, contemplando mi cuerpo. Me sentía más sexy que nunca. Llevó su boca juguetona a mis senos, estimulando la piel de mis pezones con lentitud. Me arqueé, sintiendo las descargas que me provocaban sus labios, lengua y dientes. Luego sus dedos se unieron al festín, acariciando mi sexo con la braga puesta. No tardó en hacerla a un lado y disfrutar de ésta desnuda para él, jugando con mi clítoris. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí y se me escapó un grito.

—Me ha encantado ese grito —ronroneó, lamiendo ahora mi vientre.

Me recargué con los codos en la cama para mirarlo disfrutar de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y la excitación en su expresión me hizo aumentar la necesidad de sentirlo dentro mí.

—Vamos, únete a mí —le dije, moviendo mi dedo índice para que se acercara.

Se quitó el bóxer ante mi atenta observación. Lo contemplé de los pies a la cabeza, sumida en la excitación animal que me estaba absorbiendo. Él no se quedó atrás pues no tardó en quitarme las bragas. Puso sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, encarcelándome. Me observó unos segundos sin decir ni hacer nada, solo parecía admirar mi rostro de una forma tan intensa que comencé a desesperarme.

Iba a decirle algo, pero me calló con un beso. Separó mis piernas con fuerza y rozó su sexo con el mío, incrementando la ansiedad. Lo vi moverse para alcanzar la mesa de noche y del cajón sacó un pequeño paquete dorado. Lo tomé y rompí la envoltura, liberando el condón. Se lo puse suavemente, lo que incrementó su necesidad. Volví a acostarme sobre la cama y él no tardó en penetrarme de una sola estocada. Dejé ir un gemido, llena de él. Edward besaba mi cuello y a ratos lamía la extensión de mis senos. Su movimiento era tan intenso que a ratos temía acabar tan luego, pero él conocía tan bien el arte que alargaba aún más la extensión del placer, hasta llegar a la desesperación, solo con la danza de sus poderosas caderas.

—Ah… Edward, sigue así —le pedí, tomando su rostro con mis manos.

Sonrió en medio de sus expresiones de placer.

—¿Así? —inquirió entre gruñidos, incrementando el ritmo y la intensidad de sus estocadas.

Cerré los ojos, abrumada de placer.

—Así —le dije, enterrando mis uñas en sus hombros.

Pero él comenzó a bajar el ritmo, haciéndome desesperar. Sentía un fuego acumulado en la base de mis entrañas, como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Se separó de mí y tiró de mi mano para que me levantara.

—¿Qué haces?

—Shh.

Me hizo apegar la espalda en el frío cristal que daba al inmenso mar y se agachó frente a mí. Levantó mi pierna derecha, la puso en su hombro y besó mi sexo con sus deliciosos labios. Gemí, envuelta en placer. Lo tomé de sus cabellos, tirando a ratos de esas hermosas hebras cobrizas, no me importaba nada más que su lengua en los rincones de mi intimidad, que daba giros y movimientos por cada rincón, tirando de a poco de mis labios y luego dedicándose exclusivamente a mi botón.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe cuando él me hizo dar la vuelta con el pecho y la mejilla apegadas al cristal. Me hizo separar las piernas y desde ahí siguió jugando con mi clítoris, lamiendo todo a su paso, alternando también unos cuantos mordiscos en mis nalgas. En el instante puse los ojos en blanco, dejándome ir por completo en una intensa ola de calor, que cubría mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de explotar.

—Edward, voy a...

No pude seguir hablando, sólo gemidos salían de mi boca. Estaba perdida.

—Eres deliciosa, déjate ir, hazlo en mi boca —ronroneó.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados, lamiéndome los labios y con las manos en el vidrio.

Edward me hizo llegar a los segundos, sumergiéndome en una dicha sin calificativo coherente. De pronto, hasta había olvidado mi nombre.

—Qué bello sonido —me dijo, separándose con besos por mi cuerpo.

Volvió a penetrarme, sacándome un grito de sorpresa. Me hizo chocar una y otra vez con el vidrio de su suite y al mismo tiempo besaba y lamía mi espalda, mientras yo tenía uno de sus dedos en mi boca, acallando levemente la intensidad de mis gemidos, que estaban tornándose más fuertes, más animales, como él, que era un depredador y yo su flamante presa.

—Acaba para mí —me susurró al oído—, quiero oírte nuevamente.

Llevé uno de mis dedos a mi clítoris y me uní a mi propio placer, buscando desatar la fuerza del fuego que comenzaba a propagarse de manera voraz por mi cuerpo. Hasta que mi orgasmo se liberó, haciéndome gritar contra la pared. A los segundos Edward también lo hizo, gruñendo en mi oído.

Con el cuerpo sumido en una sensación de paz, me dejé caer contra él. Edward me sujetó entre sus brazos, aún con su respiración acompasada y dio un solitario beso en mi hombro, para entonces decir:

—Ponte cómoda.

Se marchó hacia un cuarto que supuse sería el baño, dejándome con una sonrisa en la cara. Me lancé a la cama y dejé ir un suspiro satisfecho. Había sido el polvo más exquisito de mi vida. Hasta el cielo parecía más lindo y el mar más calmo. Me acomodé en los edredones, esperando a que él apareciera y me hiciera recordar esa felicidad que sólo me causa saber que había conseguido nuevamente lo que más anhelaba, y en este caso se trataba de él.

" _Ay, Bomboncito, me traes loca_ ", pensé, mordiéndome el pulgar con una expresión pícara.

Casi en el instante, él salió del baño como Dios mismo lo había traído al mundo, alardeando de su cuerpo delicioso y su seguridad flamante e increíble. Cuando me miró en su cama, simplemente sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a las llamas.

—Qué preciosa eres —murmuró, acortando cada vez más las distancias entre ambos.

No quise responderle, porque se me iba a notar que sólo esa frase ya me había vuelto loca. Era de los hombres que decia las cosas en serio.

—¿Qué quieres ahora de mí? —le pregunté, moviendo mi pierna para que la sábana subiera por mi muslo hasta mi culo.

Pestañeó y se recargó a mi lado, buscando mi rostro para tocarlo con sus suaves, pero fogozos dedos.

—Lo mismo que tú.

Me acerqué y lo besé, comiéndome sus labios con hambre. Él me sujetó con fuerza desde la cintura y nos acomodamos de frente en la cama.

—¿Y qué es? —jadeé, llevando mi mano a su abdomen duro y luego bajando con peligrosidad.

Sonrió, esperando a que diera el paso.

—Disfrutarnos.

Entrecerré mis ojos y lo volví a besar, mientras poco a poco nos íbamos dirigiendo a otro infierno llamado deseo.

Edward dormía en su lado de la cama y yo lo observaba respirar profundamente. Se veía tan atractivo entre los edredones, con el pecho desnudo y una paz natural en su expresión. Sonreí, rememorando lo que recientemente había sucedido. La noche había estado fabulosa, aún sentía el ardor en algunas zonas de mi cuerpo. Pero entonces recordé que debía irme, que era solo un encuentro pasajero que llevaría conmigo, una aventura intensa de corta duración.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón no me iba. Los minutos pasaban entre la indecisión, ¿marcharme o simplemente quedarme un rato más?

Los ojos me pesaban, la sesión reciente había hecho estragos conmigo. Entonces decidí acomodarme entre los edredones, mirando una vez más aquel hermoso perfil.

Desperté cuando la marea y el cielo se tornaron azules intensos. Estaba amaneciendo. Miré a un lado y Edward seguía durmiendo tan profundamente como hace un rato.

Decidí marcharme, no sin antes dejarle una carta de despedida por la noche que habíamos pasado y la velada maravillosa en el salón principal. En un par de horas debía ordenar mis cosas para llegar a Nueva York y volver a mi realidad.

Con una sonrisilla satisfecha e imposible de romper busqué en la mesita de noche algún papel y un bolígrafo para escribir, pero la vibración de un aparato me llamó la atención. Curiosa llevé la atención ahí y noté la iluminación de una pantalla: era el móvil de Edward, precisamente un mensaje de texto. Preferí pasar del remitente, pero no pude evadir el mensaje completo. Fruncí el ceño al leer lo que decía.

" _Estoy contando los días para verte otra vez. Estaré esperándote como te gusta. Piensa en mí como yo pienso en ti…"_

No seguí leyendo, no era correcto.

Demonios… Qué demonios… ¡Santa mierda! ¿Es casado?

—Carajo —bufé, mirándolo otra vez.

¿Cómo no lo deduje en un primer momento? Dios mío, ¿en qué me había metido? Tan guapo, tan elegante y tan… malditamente atrayente. Nadie es perfecto, dicen.

De pronto la idea de escribirle resultaba tan ridícula ahora, incluso boba. _Por Dios, Bella, vete_ , me dije internamente.

Con decisión busqué mi ropa y una vez que estuve lista lo miré por última vez. Dormía como si no pasara nada. Sí que era descarado. Suspiré. ¿Tenía que importarme esto?

—Maldito bombón maduro —fue lo último que dije junto a un suspiro.

De camino a mi suite sentía la molestia en mi garganta, me aguantaba para no gruñir. Era por estas cosas que no creía en el amor ni esas mierdas, los hombres eran así de traicioneros, así de infieles. Definitivamente no me gustaría ser la mujer detrás de ese mensaje, debe ser muy duro que tu esposo se acueste con mujeres en los cruceros que frecuenta. Porque claro, si lo conocen tan bien en estos lugares debe ser porque su día a día debe ser venir a los cruceros, cortejar chicas y meterlas a la cama.

—Bien, Bella, te has convertido en una más. No, definitivamente no quiero problemas —me dije, suspirando—. Vaya mierda.

No quise darle más vueltas al asunto y me decidí a verle el lado bueno a todo: me había llevado un polvo maravilloso y ya quedaba muy poco para regresar a Nueva York, donde vería a mi familia.

—Volverás a tu vida—me dije, mirando mi reflejo.

A pesar de todo tenía los ojos brillantes y los labios aún hinchados por los intensos besos que Edward me había dado esta madrugada. Mi respiración se descompensó casi al instante, solo de recordar cómo y de qué maneras me tocó.

Sacudí la cabeza y me fui a terminar de armar mi maleta, necesitaba quitarme a ese hombre de la cabeza.

Había ido a desayunar por última vez a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, como última despedida al increíble panorama que ya llegaba a su fin. Miré mi reloj y noté que quedaban solo 50 minutos para tocar suelo neoyorkino.

Volví a mi suite para devolver mi maleta a la revisión de seguridad, pero noté que por la puerta alguien había pasado un papel. Con el corazón martilleando en mi pecho, lo tomé, sabiendo quién lo había hecho. Al revisar el remitente comprobé mi teoría: Edward.

" _Te veo en el bar La Stazione en media hora, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, quiero verte por última vez… Tómalo como una despedida._

 _Atte._

 _Edward"._

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta —repetí con una carcajada molesta brotando de mis labios—. Sí que eres seguro de ti mismo, _bomboncito_.

Me senté en la cama y repasé una y otra vez lo que acababa de enviarme. Pero ¿cómo despedirme de él? Dios santo, ¿qué pasaba ahora? No, no quería más compromisos, éramos solo extraños haciendo fechorías y, además, él ya tenía a alguien esperándolo donde sea que viviese. No más problemas, no más compromisos con él. ¡No más Edward!

En todo momento llegué a la misma conclusión: no iría, claro que no. Simplemente no podía.

Con un resoplido me puse unas gafas y me amarré el cabello en una cola bien alta, saliendo con toda mi dignidad hacia la cubierta del crucero. Ya era momento de marcharme, dejar atrás lo que había sucedido durante estos intensos siete días.

.

Nueva York tenía un sol maravilloso, pero no lo suficientemente caliente como el del caribe. Fue tan extraño encontrarme con el diferente aroma e incluso con el cambio de mar.

Cuando me disponía a desembarcar me encontré con Ángela y Ben justo en la entrada. Ella de inmediato me dio un abrazo y me comentó que esperaba verme uno de estos días por allá afuera, en nuestra ciudad.

—Estuve expectante todas estas horas para preguntarte sobre tu conquista de anoche —me dijo entusiasmada, aprovechando que Ben se había marchado a seguridad.

Me largué a reír, pero entonces resoplé.

—Fue maravilloso, Ángela —confesé con sinceridad—. Ese hombre en sí es maravilloso.

Levantó las cejas e hizo un mohín con sus labios.

—Lo único malo es que es casado.

—¡No! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por accidente vi la pantalla de su móvil cuando él dormía, una mujer le había escrito un mensaje bastante amoroso, era bastante claro.

—¿Es por eso que estás huyendo de esta manera? —me preguntó.

—No estoy huyendo —susurré—. Bueno, sí, pero no quiero problemas, ya sabes.

Asintió, dándome la razón. Ella debía entenderlo perfectamente, era una mujer casada. Bueno, yo también lo entendía, casi perfectamente, pero eso ya era parte de un pasado que había echado a la basura hace mucho tiempo.

Había mucha gente esperándonos abajo y entre la multitud vi a mi padre con Todd en su silla. Me alegró tanto que en cuanto nos dieron la posibilidad de bajar corrí hacia ellos. Les di un abrazo apretado a cada uno, sin darme cuenta hasta ahora de cuánto los había extrañado.

—¡Chocolate! —exclamó mi hermano, elevando las manos al cielo.

—¡Vainilla! —le seguí el juego, sacudiendo su rubio cabello con mis dedos.

—Te extrañamos mucho, Bella —me confesó papá, quien me ayudaba llevando mi maleta a su coche. Yo tiraba de Todd, que se veía más alegre que nunca—. En especial tu hermano —enfatizó.

Sonreí.

El camino a casa fue diferente, como si el aire supiera de una forma tan intensa como jamás lo había sentido. El trayecto fue cerrando los ojos, saboreando el frío viento que chocaba con mi rostro a cada instante. Parecía que aquella travesía en el mar hubiera durado toda una vida. Y fue casi en esa distancia que tuve un leve arrepentimiento de salir arrancando de esa manera, de no haber podido ver sus ojos tan verdes una última vez.

Porque así era, no volvería a verlo, tenía que ser así, ¿no?

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Buenas noches, ¿qué tal están? Les traigo nuevamente un capítulo de esta historia que recién está comenzando, porque sí, atentas a las sorpresas._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado comentando capítulo tras capítulo y a quienes recién se están integrando a esta historia, les agradezco montones a todas, y por supuesto, a quienes fielmente esperan un capítulo más de esta historia. Sé que aún no he respondido algunos reviews, pero pronto me pondré al día y les enviaré un mensajito a todas las que pueda, y para mis lectoras guest sólo agradecer, nada más, porque aunque no pueda responderles vía mensaje quiero que sepan que las leo feliz._**

 ** _¡Atentas al próximo capítulo! Insisto, esto recién está comenzando._**

 ** _¿Creen que Bella vuelva a ver a Edward? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué forma imaginan que podría ser? ¿Creen que Edward realmente tenga a alguien esperándolo? ¿O Bella está nerviosa por lo que este Bombón Maduro está provocando en ella?_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	6. Capítulo 5: Juegas con mi cabeza

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: I Want You Now – Depeche Mode**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 _ **Juegas con mi cabeza**_

" _Te quiero ahora_

 _Mañana no servirá_

 _Hay un anhelo en el interior_

 _(…) Mi corazón está doliendo_

 _Mi cuerpo está ardiendo_

 _Mis manos están temblando_

 _Mi cabeza está dando vueltas_

 _(…) No tenemos nada que perder_

 _Te quiero ahora…_ "

Mis pensamientos fugaces se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente el ver que habíamos llegado a destino.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa —habló papá mientras sacaba a Todd del coche y lo ponía en la silla—, espero que no estés muy cansada, puedo llevarte a tu departamento cuando quieras.

—¡No! Claro que no, papá —le dije—. Estoy ansiosa por esa sorpresa.

Él y mi hermano se dieron una sonrisa cómplice que solo intensificó mi entusiasmo y curiosidad.

La casa de Charlie era pequeñita pero tan pintoresca como ninguna. Resultaba hogareña y gentil, muy diferente a la que tuvimos hace unos cuantos años atrás. Quedaba a veinte minutos de mi departamento y de la florería _Swan._

En cuanto puse un pie adentro sentí el aroma a pavo y especias, la especialidad de Rosalie Hale. Ella, al oírme, corrió hasta la sala para abrazarme con mucha fuerza, uniéndosele Emmett también.

—Van a acabar asfixiándome, _Ositos_ —exclamé entre risas.

—Te extrañé mucho —me dijo mi amiga.

—No, yo te extrañé más, _hermanita_ —le discutió Emmett.

—Déjenle un espacio, que debe venir muy cansada —pidió alguien.

Al escuchar esa voz me separé de los Ositos y miré hacia el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Mi sonrisa se hizo inmensa en cuanto descubrí quién era. Él me abrió los brazos y yo corrí para refugiarme en ellos.

—Jasper, ¿cómo…? —No sabía qué preguntarle primero, verlo aquí era algo que había deseado durante estos largos años separados—. ¡Estás aquí! —grité inquietada, ignorando lo obvio de mi expresión.

Estaba igual a como lo vi hace años: muy alto, con esa mirada penetrante y serena de color ocre, con su cabello rubio algo largo y ni hablar de la madurez que siempre brotaba de sus poros. Sí que estaba grande. Me emocioné.

—Calma, _Brinquitos_ , hay mucho que contar y para eso tenemos un pavo exquisito en el horno, ¿no es así, cuñada? —le preguntó a Rose.

 _Brinquitos_ … Sonreí. Hace tanto que no oía ese apodo. Jasper solía llamarme así porque nunca dejaba de saltar, no importaba que en casa hubiera un desastre, simplemente yo brincaba y les hacía olvidar a todos ellos lo que realmente sucedía con papá… y mamá.

—Ups, lo tengo que sacar del horno, ya debe estar listo —exclamó mi amiga, corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Te extrañaba —le confesé, volviendo a acomodarme entre sus brazos.

—Yo también. Muchísimo —me respondió, apegando su barbilla a mi cabeza.

Miré a papá y lo noté feliz porque al fin tenía a todos sus hijos reunidos en su casa, tranquilos y rodeados de amor. Eso era suficiente para él, lo sabía completamente, aunque nos había costado lágrimas, gritos y una deprimente agonía.

—Bien, ¿podrías decirme cómo es que de un día para otro llego a Nueva York y tú estás disfrutando felizmente de un crucero? —me preguntó Jasper mientras comíamos el pavo de Rosalie—. Estuve tres días esperando a mi hermanita, ansioso por verla y me dicen que está pasándole bomba en una embarcación que cuesta un montón de dólares.

—Digamos que he tenido suerte —respondí con una mirada suficiente.

—Hey, fui yo el que te dio la suerte —se metió Emmett. Tenía la boca llena de comida.

—No hables con la boca llena, Emmett —le regañó papá. Rosalie se puso a limpiar la boca de su esposo como una madre, fue gracioso.

—¿Y qué tal? Has estado muy callada luego del viaje y eso definitivamente no es propio de ti —me molestó el rubio, soltando una sonrisa burlona.

Le mostré mi dedo medio y Charlie me regañó a mí esta vez. Todd movió la cabeza en negativa como si estuviera avergonzado de nuestro comportamiento inmaduro.

—Hice lo que toda persona cuerda espera. —Me encogí de hombros—. Ya sabes, viví la vida que me merezco. ¡Hay sitios fabulosos! Había un casino gigante, tres discotecas y dos after party, un sauna, baños termales, una cantidad increíble de restaurantes especialistas en comidas de diferentes partes del mundo…

—Como también chicos muy guapos, a que sí —intervino mi mejor amiga, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

Todos los hombres pusieron sus ojos en mí, esperando a mi reacción o respuesta.

—No hice nada malo, tranquilos —respondí en voz baja.

Dios santo, eran tan sobreprotectores. _Si tan solo supieran_ , pensé.

Fue inevitable recordar aquella vez que Jasper y Emmett se pusieron a inspeccionar mi primera cita "seria", cuando tenía 17 años. Fue tanta la intromisión que acabaron espantándolo.

—Pero bueno, tengo muchas fotos para mostrarles, luego podemos verlas —les dije—. ¡Y ya hemos hablado mucho de mí! ¿Qué hay de ti, Jasper? Me ha tomado por sorpresa que llegaras.

Aquello le hizo sonreír.

—He venido para quedarme —comunicó. De inmediato lancé un gritito de alegría—. La universidad ya acabó y Austria no era ideal para mí. Mi novia y yo decidimos venir a vivirnos aquí, donde residen nuestras familias…

—Espera, ¿ella está aquí? ¡Quiero conocerla! —Di saltitos en mi silla, emocionada por la idea.

Nunca le había conocido una novia a Jasper, si hasta creía que era gay. Esa mujer debía ser especial.

—Tranquila, aún está en Viena —me dijo entre risas—, tuvo algunos problemas con la documentación de allá, pero en unos días estará aquí. Le he hablado muchísimo de ustedes —nos miró a todos, orgulloso de su familia—, está muy ansiosa por conocerlos, sobre todo a la loca de Bella —finalizó, molestándome. Entrecerré mis ojos, prometiéndole una venganza por sus bromas.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ella? —inquirió Todd, comiendo los pedacitos de pavo con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que yo iba cortándoselos.

—Alice —le contestó su hermano, llevando su brazo a los hombros de él para abrazarlo—. Alice Cullen.

 _Alice_ … De seguro podríamos ser muy buenas amigas.

Vimos las fotografías que tomé de las playas de Barbados todos juntos en la sala, comentando lo maravilloso del mar y su cultura, les conté algunas anécdotas de la maravillosa travesía y de la comida que tuve oportunidad de probar. A ratos flaqueaba, recordando aquellos momentos que pasé con ese bombón maduro que no se quería ir de mi cabeza, pero de inmediato me recomponía, recordándome que mañana todo volvería a ser normal.

Todd pronto se quedó dormido y aquello fue suficiente para que mi atención se fuera hacia él y los hombres comenzaran a hablar de fútbol americano.

—Te extrañó mucho, ¿sabes? —me contó Rosalie, sentándose junto a mí en el sofá.

Sonreí mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de mi hermano pequeño.

—Yo también lo extrañé —susurré.

—Pero hubieras preferido quedarte un ratito más arriba de ese crucero, a que sí.

Suspiré porque era cierto, todo fue tan intenso que apenas y pude saborearlo. Sin embargo era solo eso y ya, ahora debía volver a mi vida común y corriente.

—Lamento que tengas que hacer tanto por él, pero sin ti Todd estaría muy solo.

—Lo hago con gusto…

—Lo sé —respiró hondo y luego miró al techo—. ¿Qué pasó en el crucero?

Su pregunta me hizo agachar la cabeza enseguida.

—Nada —espeté.

—Bella, te conozco.

Apreté los labios para no lanzar una risotada traviesa.

—¡Bella! —insistió.

Miré a los hombres, quienes estaban aún hablando de fútbol. Perfecto, así no escucharían.

—Conocí a un tipo —murmuré.

Rose abrió la boca de par en par al igual que sus ojos. Con gestos me pidió que le contara de inmediato todo con detalles.

—Fue una aventura, nada del otro mundo —mentí.

—Ah claro y yo soy presidenta de Brasil. Dime la verdad. —Se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y me miró expectante.

Volví a mirar a los demás pero éstos seguían enfrascados en su conversación.

—Sht. Guarda silencio. Fue un hombre… muy guapo. —Sacudí la cabeza, mandando a volar a Edward—. Da igual, no volveré a saber de él.

Mi amiga me miró con una expresión pícara que solo quería decir una cosa. Solo asentí, dándole la razón a su pregunta encubierta.

—Sabía que no me decepcionarías —dijo con suficiencia—. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Su pregunta me hizo sonreír.

—Oh por Dios, Bella, eres una sucia —se largó a reír—. Debió ser impresionante.

—Fue maravilloso, no te imaginas —musité.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

Rodé los ojos ante sus preguntas. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan interesada en él?

De pronto, Todd abrió los ojos de par en par. Fue el escape perfecto para las preguntas de Rosalie Hale.

—Bien, hermanito, vamos a la cama. —Lo acomodé mientras él bostezaba y con la silla tiré de él para llevarlo a su habitación.

No quería seguir hablando de él, de alguna u otra manera debía enviar su recuerdo al cesto de todas mis aventuras. El problema era que, de entre todas ellas, ésta aún no quería marcharse al olvido.

Decidí regresar a mi departamento cuando eran las 9 de la noche. Nueva York aún estaba lleno de vida, pero de mí solo quedaba una Isabella agotada y deseosa de dormir. Había sido un día larguísimo y mañana debía volver a trabajar.

Jasper se había ofrecido a traerme en el coche de papá, aprovechando para volver a interiorizarse con la ciudad. Durante el camino estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales y comentando lo cambiado que se habían vuelto los caminos de Manhattan y Brooklyn durante el último tiempo.

Aparcó en mi departamento a eso de las 9.25 pm, pero antes de marcharme le dije:

—Creí que nunca volverías.

Su expresión se volvió un poco nostálgica, quizá recordó la última vez que nos vimos.

—Lamento haberme ido tan deprisa, pero aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Lo sé, yo también tenía un lío en los sesos.

—Como siempre —me molestó por doceava vez en el día.

Le sacudí el cabello, despeinando sus rubias hebras lisas y sedosas.

—Estás más molesto que de costumbre, Ricitos.

Se largó a reír.

—Hey, prometiste que aquel apodo no volvería a ser nombrado.

—Ups.

Nos quedamos callados un momento y mi hermano se puso serio mirando hacia la nada.

—¿No la has vuelto a ver? —inquirió de pronto. Sabía a quién se refería.

—No, no ha vuelto a molestarnos.

—Eso me tranquiliza.

—A mí también —suspiré.

Jass asintió y él mismo me abrió la puerta del coche. Me deseó unas buenas noches, prometiéndome también que muy pronto nos volveríamos a ver.

En cuanto abrí la puerta de mi departamento, vi a Señor Calabaza con su traje favorito, el de marinero. Saltaba y me pedía entre ladridos que lo abrazara.

—De seguro Rose te lo puso, ¿no, muñeco? —le hablé con voz de bebé mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos—. ¿Me extrañaste? —Solo recibí su nariz apegada a la mía; me estaba oliendo. Luego un ligero ladrido salió de su hocico.

Lo dejé caer el suelo y él se fue a su esponjosa camita en una esquina de la sala.

—Haré lo mismo que tú, Señor Calabaza.

Caminé hasta la contestadora, que tenía la luz roja parpadeante. Apreté un botón y comenzaron a sonar todas las personas que esperaban verme una vez que regresara. Sonreí de inmediato al oír a unos cuantos chicos que me invitaban a salir, algunos de ellos con los que había tenido una pequeña aventura: los borré todos.

—Solo una vez, _cariños_ —dije con voz cantarina.

El último mensaje era de Ángela, que me saludaba alegremente junto a Ben. Los dos me invitaron a su casa a las afueras de Nueva York, ansiosos porque nos juntásemos otra vez.

Con un bostezo dejé la maleta a un lado y me escabullí a mi habitación, deseosa de poner mi cabeza en la almohada de la cama.

Una vez que lo hice simplemente caí en la inconsciencia. Pero aquel descanso se vio interrumpido una y otra vez por un par de ojos verdes tan intensos que no me dejaban de seguir, como si de alguna u otra manera ellos no quisieran alejarse de mí. Sentía que me observaba, que sus orbes duros me seguían en un limbo constante entre el deseo y la desesperación.

En un momento creí quedarme profundamente dormida, sin embargo vi una silueta de pie junto a mi cama y mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Quise preguntar quién era, pero su aroma me llevó a una sola persona, así como la forma de su cabello, desordenado y característico. Sabía que necesitaba algo de mí, una instancia acusatoria iba a darse entre ambos. Quería preguntarle cómo me había encontrado y qué quería específicamente de mí, pero estaba muda, temblando de calor y de necesidad por tocarlo, por saber que era real.

Cuando él dio un paso hacia adelante yo cerré las piernas y no me alejé, simplemente deseé que siguiera y se posara junto a mí, para volver a repetir esa noche llena de lujuria.

Frente al momento en que iba a posar su mano en mi piel, abrí los ojos y descubrí que ya era de mañana. La decepción que sentí en mis entrañas fueron suficientes para despertar completamente de mi locura.

—Qué imbécil —me dije con los dientes apretados.

Me levanté a patadas, muy de mal humor.

—Maldito bombón maduro —gruñí, dando zancadas hasta mi baño.

Di la ducha y sumergí mi cuerpo en la regadera, intentando olvidar la _pesadilla_ (sí, era el demonio) que me había _torturado_ durante la noche. Me pasé la esponja cerrando los ojos para simplemente pensar en otra cosa, como en el mar y en… su puta sonrisa cuando me miraba a la cara o su rostro de placer al tener mi sexo frente a su boca…

—Por la mierda —gemí, tocando los azulejos con el corazón martilleándome de manera rápida en el pecho.

Mi respiración estaba instantáneamente errática.

Me tuve que apoyar con la espalda en la pared, mordiéndome el labio a medida que rememoraba una y otra vez esa intensidad, ese deseo irresoluto en cada parte de mí.

—Tienes que salir de mi cabeza, lo harás —murmuré.

Como siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Con el pecho agitado me escabullí por la recepción de la empresa y saludé a las chicas. Apreté el botón del ascensor una y otra vez, ansiosa porque bajase luego aquella maldita caja. Una vez que pude meterme y digitar con furia el botón del piso número 6 del edificio, suspiré contra la pared.

—Dios mío, debo comprarme otro despertador —susurré.

Hui a mi cubículo lo más rápido que pude, saludando a mis compañeros de trabajo e intentando parecer relajada.

En cuanto puse mi bolso sobre mi escritorio escuché que se acercaba Aro.

—Isabella ven a mi oficina —ordenó, entrando a su despacho con autoridad.

Tragué saliva.

Con cuidado dejé mis cosas ahí y nerviosa tiré de mi falda. Lo peor que podía pasarme ahora era que mi jefe me regañara, ¡no podía comenzar así mi día!

—Con permiso, Sr. Vulturi —murmuré, entrando con cuidado a la espaciosa oficina.

Él estaba sentado en su silla de alto respaldo, mirando algunos papeles con seriedad.

—Señor, siento mucho haber…

—Silencio —espetó, levantando la mirada de los papeles—. Permíteme hablar a mí.

Apreté los labios, intentando controlar mi boca.

—Bien, Isabella, llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para mí, ¿no es así? —Asentí obediente a su pregunta—. Has sido mi secretaria y te has desempeñado muy bien, has sido un ejemplo para todos aquí en la empresa. Pero ambos sabemos que tú eres contadora y que el puesto que te he dado ha quedado muy pequeño contigo.

Y era cierto. Había asistido todos esos años a la universidad para que el único empleo cercano a la contaduría fuese esta empresa dedicada a la investigación de fraudes millonarios. " _Un gran logro, Isabella"_ , pensé sarcásticamente para mis adentros. Si tan solo no tuviera la necesidad…

—No quiero preámbulos. Uno de mis contadores se ha marchado de la empresa y ha quedado un puesto, he decidido dártelo —me comunicó.

Abrí la boca expresivamente y luego lancé un grito de emoción.

—¿Es en serio, Sr. Vulturi?

—Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que te integres a tu nueva oficina en estas semanas, debes terminar lo que has dejado pendiente; te tengo asignada ya una empresa externa para que comiences, no es un cliente frecuente, pero te ayudará a integrarte. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Lo haré feliz de la vida! —exclamé.

Por Dios, esto me ayudaría muchísimo.

—No está demás decirte que ahora tu salario se verá recompensado por tu fidelidad hacia mí y que tendrás más tiempo para ti, sabes que conozco muy bien tu situación.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco —le dije con sinceridad.

Aro solo sonrió y me dio el chance para que me marchara.

—Aunque tengo una sola condición —añadió. Di un giro en mi propio eje para escucharlo.

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a llegar tarde.

—Oh… Por supuesto, Sr. Vulturi. —Hice una despedida como militar.

—A propósito, ¿cómo estuvo el crucero?

—Estupendo.

Volvió a sonreír y me hizo un gesto para que me fuera.

Una vez en el pasillo di brinquitos de alegría por la increíble oportunidad que se me había presentado. ¡Al fin podía dedicarme a lo mío! En un principio haber entrado a la universidad fue un escape al desastre que había en mi casa, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a amar lo que me dispuse a estudiar.

Di un baile de éxito sin importarme si alguien me veía en este estado, lo único que pensaba ahora era en lo mucho que se me arreglaría la situación de aquí en adelante.

Rosalie me había invitado esta noche a un concierto de música clásica en el Teatro New Amsterdam. Quedamos de vernos en la entrada principal y, por supuesto, estaba llegando tarde. ¡Los taxis estaban escasos! De tanto correr se me doblaron tres veces los tacos y choqué cientos de veces con la gente que transitaba apuradamente por las calles de Manhattan.

—¡Perdón! —exclamaba—. Que torpe soy… ¡Rose! —grité exhausta al verla esperándome con su lindo vestido rosa. El pecho se movía frenéticamente y mi respiración estaba agitada.

Ella notó mi presencia y de inmediato me regañó.

—Lo siento, estaba terminando mis asuntos de secretaría para pasar a ser una increíble contadora —le guiñé el ojo.

Su enojo se esfumó.

—¡Ay! Estoy tan feliz por ti, amiga, al fin tienes lo que mereces. Al parecer Aro se ha dado cuenta de la increíble trabajadora que tenía. —Me dio un abrazo apretado.

—Tarde o temprano debía ocurrir.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

—Ya comenzará el concierto, ¡vamos!

Tiró de mí para inmiscuirnos entre la gente que esperaba entrar al concierto de música clásica. Como estaba lleno nos tomó bastante rato poder entrar al sector de las butacas.

El lugar era impresionante, nunca había entrado el Teatro New Ámsterdam. Las paredes tenían pinturas del barroco y renacimiento, el techo estaba grabado en diferentes formas oscuras y elegantes. Estuve durante un buen rato observando los ángeles sentados sobre una roca, bañándose unos con otros. La galería estaba ya ocupada por importantes personajes de Nueva York, con binoculares preparados para observar al detalle el grandioso escenario.

—¿Te parece bien aquí? —me preguntó Rose, señalando las butacas del medio.

—Claro —musité. Tenía una panorámica perfecta al espectáculo.

El entorno era muy elegante y por un momento sentí que desentonaba enormemente con él. Como no había tenido tiempo para cambiarme llevaba mi tenida de trabajo: una blusa blanca, un blazer ajustado de color amarillo, falda tubo negra y mis tacones favoritos.

—Todo esto es estupendo —exclamé con la mirada perdida en el techo lleno de pinturas.

—Fue aquí donde Emmett me pidió que nos casáramos, ¿recuerdas?

Sonreí enormemente.

Los dos se habían conocido por mí. En un principio se odiaban, eran muy diferentes. Rose siempre fue tan correcta, responsable y dedicada a las cosas que amaba, en cambio Emmett resultaba ser un enorme desperdicio humano. Fue una sorpresa que los dos se enamoraran. Aunque de eso ya habían pasado siete largos años, cuatro de noviazgo y tres de matrimonio. Aún recuerdo cuando mi mejor amiga llegó a mi departamento, gritándome que mi hermano se lo había propuesto en un hermoso teatro de la ciudad.

—Estabas tan feliz.

—Mi osito es estupendo.

El escenario quedaba unos cuantos metros abajo, como si estuviese puesto en un túnel hacia el suelo. Tenía una cortina color vino puesta para que nadie pudiese ver qué había detrás hasta que el show comenzara.

—¿Cómo conseguiste los boletos? Debe ser una suerte estar aquí.

—Un cliente me los dio. Hace muchísimo tiempo me está pidiendo que salgamos, no entiende que soy casada.

—Pues has conseguido algo muy bueno. ¡Henos aquí!

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse y solo el escenario quedó iluminado. Una suave música comenzó a sonar, solo proveniente de un piano. Mis recuerdos se fueron expresamente hacia aquella noche en el crucero, de manera en que solo se me vino él a la cabeza.

¡Por Dios! No dejaba de darme vueltas. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que hui. Sentí furia porque se suponía que aquello no seguiría, que podría dejarlo atrás. Ya había tenido aventuras de una sola noche, pero Edward era imposible de alejar. De tan solo recordar sus besos, sus caricias y la forma en la que me hizo gritar en su suite, mi cuerpo comenzaba a alterarse, como si se preparara para él…

La cortina subió lentamente, desde donde vi a un hombre tocar de espaldas al público. Mi corazón se desbocó al notar sus detalles. Dios mío. Ese cabello alborotado, las hebras cobrizas…

¡Carajo!

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Buenas noches, chicas. Nuevo capítulo al fin, ¿y qué creen?, hoy estoy generosa, por lo cual les traigo un muy pequeño adelanto del capítulo 6 que significa el inicio de una intensa tempestad:_**

 ** _"Corrí por el caminito de bellas piedras que daba a la entrada de la casa de mi padre. En una esquina vi su coche, el de Emmett y otro que no había visto nunca. Emití un silbido al ver la brillante carrocería; era un coche elegante y soberbio."_**

 ** _¿De quién creen que será ese coche? ¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Quién creen que será Alice? ¡Las leo!_**

 ** _Gracias a todas por sus constantes comentarios y por permitir que esta historia crezca cada vez más._**

 ** _Quiero consultarles algo que me tiene bastante intrigada, ¿qué opinan de poder comunicarnos en mi grupo de fanfics por facebook? ¿Alguien se apunta? El link está en mi perfil. Si les gusta la idea, comenzaré a publicar adelantos, ediciones e imágenes que aluden a los lugares que habrán en esta historia, sólo coméntenme qué les parece la idea y yo con gusto las recibiré._**

 ** _Baisers!_**

"


	7. Capítulo 6: Mi irrevocable deseo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: el capítulo 4 fue subido incompleto, por lo cual añadí pequeños detalles a algunas escenas que quizá quieran leer.**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: She's Crazy – JT Coldfire**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 _ **Mi irrevocable deseo**_

" _Déjame contarte una historia_

 _Sobre una pequeña chica que conozco_

 _Cuando entra en una habitación_

 _Sabes que ella se roba el show_

 _Está loca y es más de lo que puedo soportar_

 _Estoy loco por esa mujer_

 _Y ella está loca por este hombre…_ "

¡Carajo!

No podía ser.

—Bella, ¿pasa algo? —inquirió Rose a mi lado.

Negué, queriendo arrancar de la silla. El corazón casi se me salía del tórax, como también me palpitaba la cabeza.

Pero cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta, mi organismo retomó el curso normal y de inmediato sentía que me tranquilizaba. No era él, no se parecía en lo absoluto. Lancé una ligera risa nerviosa, sintiéndome ridícula. Dios mío, lo que me faltaba, ahora lo veía en cada cosa que me recordaba a su sola presencia.

—Vaya, la música te hace comportar extraño —susurró mi amiga por lo bajo, volviendo a dirigir su atención en el hombre que tocaba tranquilamente el piano.

Yo, mientras tanto, envié lejos al hombre que aún se repetía constantemente en mis pensamientos. Estaba segura que muy pronto él no volvería nunca más a presentarse en ellos.

.

—El concierto estuvo precioso —exclamó la rubia, mientras tarareaba una melodía.

Habíamos salido una hora y media después, cuando el reloj marcaba ya las 8 de la noche. Me dolían los pies y la cabeza seguía retumbándome.

—Sí, me ha encantado —le dije.

—Oye, ¿qué sucedió allá en la butaca? Parecía que habías visto a un fantasma —su voz resultó inocente.

—Nada, solo me pareció llamativo el sonido del piano —murmuré.

Traspasamos la puerta principal del gran teatro para esperar algún taxi vacío. La avenida estaba completamente llena de gente en la misma situación que nosotras.

—¿De verdad? —Se veía que no me creía—. Desde que llegaste del crucero estás bien rara, y eso que han pasado unos cuantos días.

Tenía razón. Ya eran 5 días desde que había llegado del viaje y algo en mí parecía querer llevarme nuevamente ahí. Soñaba despierta, recordando lo sucedido allá arriba, reía sola, fruncía el ceño sola y hasta se me escapaban susurros que solo iban dirigidos a esos mismos recuerdos. Y ahora veía a Edward tocando el piano en medio de un concierto de música clásica. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

—No me hagas caso, debe ser que volver a la rutina me pone de malas, ¡ya sabes como soy!

—Bueno, de estar en tu posición actuaría de igual manera. Vivir en un lugar tan increíble por 7 días y luego volver a una realidad como esta debe ser un completo fastidio —concluyó Rose.

—Así es. —Fue lo único que pude responderle.

Una vez en casa simplemente me lancé al sofá, observando la ventana que abarcaba toda mi pared y daba a mi balcón, mi lugar favorito de la casa. Estuve unos cuantos minutos observando la imponencia del cielo, recordando una y otra vez lo cambiada que me había puesto desde hace días.

Para ocupar mi mente comencé a ordenar las cosas de mi habitación, pues desde que había regresado no había tenido tiempo de acomodar todo lo que llevé a la embarcación.

Entre mis cosas encontré el vestido burdeos que ocupé aquella noche, revuelto sin delicadeza debido a mi escapada. Quizá no fue buena idea marcharme así y por eso seguía pensando en él. Sí, eso debía ser.

De pronto extrañé mi collar favorito, el de la gema rojiza, brillante y grande que hacía lucir tan bien mi cuello.

—Puta mierda —exclamé, llevándome las manos a la cara.

Se me había quedado en la habitación de él, en la mesita de noche específicamente. ¿Cómo se me olvidó? ¡Era mi collar favorito! Y caro.

—Por huir como una rata —me regañé en voz baja.

Me lancé a la cama con el antebrazo ocultando mis ojos, meditando sobre todo lo que me ocurría e insultándome internamente por haber olvidado mi collar.

¿Lo habrá encontrado él?

.

.

.

—Vaya, Bella, ¡esa sonrisa! —me dijo Jane, una de mis pocas amigas de entre el mar de víboras que existían por aquí—. ¡Debes estar feliz por moverte a una oficina más grande, propia y ganar tres veces el sueldo que tienes ahora! Es decir, ¡mira esto!

—Lo sé, al fin tengo lo que merezco —exclamé mientras me sentaba de golpe en mi nueva silla de amplio respaldo.

Hoy sería mi primer día como contadora oficial de " _Contadores Vulturi Ltda._ ", debía mover todas mis cosas a mi nueva oficina privada, que quedaba un piso más arriba del cubículo pobre y asqueroso que había tenido durante tres largos y tortuosos años.

—Supongo que iremos a celebrar esto, si es que no tienes que ir tras Todd hoy.

Ella conocía mucho de mí, la consideraba una fiel amiga y la única colega que se preocupaba más de su propia vida que la del resto. Llevaba muchos años en la empresa, desde pequeña en realidad, pues era la hija menor de Aro. Tenía 25 años y una vida de soltera que cualquiera envidiaría, llevando un increíble puesto gerencial.

—No —susurré—. Contrataré a una chica que pueda cuidarlo mientras, con el dinero que ganaré podré hacerlo.

—Eso sí que te ayudaría.

Jane continuó sacando mis cosas de la caja para luego ponerlas en la repisa que había en la pared contigua. Fue inevitable suspirar al ver la inmensidad de mi nueva oficina. Era preciosa, parecía que Aro me había asignado la oficina más luminosa y espaciosa de toda la planta.

—Mira esta vista, ¿no te parece estupenda? —me preguntó, mirando hacia la gran ventana que daba al bullicioso paisaje de Nueva York.

—Definitivamente tu padre se ha empecinado en darme todo lo que merezco.

—Tenía que suceder, últimamente te había pedido más de lo que podías dar —susurró—. Supongo que ahora podrás poner todas tus hermosas flores aquí, ¿no es así?

Moví la cabeza en positivo y volví a reclinarme en la silla como una niña pequeña, dando vueltas en mi propio eje.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, llamando nuestra atención. Paré de darme vueltas, algo mareada, y aprobé la entrada. Se sintió bien.

—Disculpa, ¿estás ocupada? —me preguntó un hombre, entrando elegantemente a mi oficina.

Me enderecé con rapidez cuando noté quién era: Trace Burtman, el contador estrella de Aro Vulturi. Me traía loca desde que pisé la empresa, era tan guapo…

—N—no —tartamudeé, mirando a Jane con los ojos bien grandes—. Estábamos terminando de ordenar.

—Buenos días, Jane —saludó él.

Trace dio unos pasos adelante y se sentó frente a mí.

—Buenos días, Trace. Con permiso, debo volver al trabajo —exclamó ella, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta. Pero antes de marcharse me hizo algunos gestos pícaros con las manos y el rostro. Yo solo me largué a reír y luego recobré rápidamente la compostura.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio mientras yo lo contemplaba. Trace tenía el cabello negro azabache y la piel tostada, con unos ojos tan azules que encandilaban. Resultaba tan atractivo con su tenida tan juvenil que apenas podía quitar mis ojos de él. Como frecuentemente estábamos separados por planta, no lo veía mucho, pero cada vez que podía (muy en la lejanía), me quedaba un buen rato viéndolo caminar.

—Bien, Isabella, debo decir que estoy muy contento de saber que estás aquí, recibí una cantidad de elogios tuyos impresionantes —me comentó.

Me crucé de piernas y me recargué en mi nuevo escritorio.

—¿De verdad?

—Aro ha apreciado muy bien tu trabajo y eso es suficiente para estar de acuerdo con sus decisiones —me explicó, regalándome una sonrisa brillante y blanca.

—Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa pero estoy muy entusiasmada por comenzar este nuevo reto.

—Estoy seguro que será un agrado poder trabajar contigo —confesó, volviendo a sonreír—. Debes preguntarte por qué he venido yo expresamente, ¿no? —Asentí—. Bueno, Aro me ha pedido que te integre a tu nuevo trabajo, que te enseñe toda la organización, tus obligaciones y por supuesto a recibirte con calidez. —Me guiñó el ojo.

Demonios, ¿cómo iba a concentrarme con un hombre así? Definitivamente no era bueno para mi salud mental.

—Confío en el Sr. Vulturi, con frecuencia designa a las personas correctas —musité, suavizando mi voz.

—Entonces vendré en un rato, ponte cómoda y aprovecha de familiarizarte con el ambiente —dijo, levantándose de la silla.

Yo fui tras él, siguiendo sus pasos mientras le miraba el bien formado culo con descaro. Se dio la vuelta y de inmediato retomé la vista a su rostro.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Isabella…

—Dime Bella.

—Entonces serás Bella desde hoy —se largó a reír—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, mordiéndome la mejilla interna. Sí que tendría una entretenida vida social en mi nuevo trabajo.

—Definitivamente tu buena suerte no termina —me dije, sonriente y de camino otra vez a mi silla de amplio respaldo.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba cerca de dos semanas en Nueva York y poco a poco volvía a integrarme a mi vida de siempre. Resultaba enormemente divertido dado mi nuevo colega, con el que compartía gran parte del tiempo, además ahora tenía más tiempo para mí con la nueva niñera para Todd. Papá estaba muy agradecido con la ayuda que le había dado, solo que a mi hermano no le gustaba mucho la idea, resultaba tan arisco con la gente que no conocía. Suponía que en algún momento eso iba a pasar.

Estaba toda la familia reunida en la mesa, comiendo un buen desayuno un sábado por la mañana. Sue, la novia de mi padre, con la que ya llevaba unos dos años, había preparado su famoso omelette para todos nosotros. Jasper estaba ansioso porque en unos minutos debía ir a buscar a Alice, que apenas ayer había podido tomar un vuelo a Nueva York, como también todos nosotros que estábamos expectantes por conocer a la famosa Alice Cullen.

—Es una buena mujer, eh —nos conversó Jass, terminándose el omelette con gusto. Él miraba atentamente a Sue mientras cocinaba alegremente en la pequeña cocina, mientras Charlie le ayudaba a cantar algunas canciones a su lado, tomando una taza de café.

Emmett y Rose asintieron, mientras la última le cortaba pedacitos de tocino a mi hermano menor.

—Me parece increíble que se haya decidido a abrir su corazón otra vez.

—Lo sé, para nosotros fue un completo gusto —musitó Emmett, dirigiendo su atención en los tórtolos—. Papá sufrió tanto, pensamos que jamás volvería a sonreír así.

Todos nos quedamos callados, sabiendo a qué nos referíamos. Todd simplemente observaba, inocente y ajeno a todo lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros.

—¿Quieres un poco de jugo, Vainilla? —le pregunté a mi hermanito junto a una sonrisa para liberar la ligera tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

—¡Sí! —exclamó alegre.

—Oye, Jasper, tranquilízate, tu novia no huirá del aeropuerto —le molestó Emmett, sosteniendo con burla la taza humeante de café.

El rubio le dio una mala mirada y prefirió ignorar sus insistentes bromas.

—A todo esto, está prohibido hablar de los padres de Alice —nos advirtió—. Papá, Sue —los llamó—, ¿han escuchado?

Los dos se giraron, curiosos.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo?

—No pueden hablar de los padres de Alice —volvió a advertir—. Los perdió cuando solo era una niña, la criaron sus abuelos. Es una historia trágica, no le gusta hablar de eso.

—Debe ser muy cercana a sus abuelos —comenté.

—Sí, como también a sus tíos. A pesar de todo siempre creció rodeada de amor —dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos hicimos un gesto de silencio con nuestros dedos en los labios, estaba claro que nadie iba a hablar de más.

Al rato Jasper tomó el coche de papá y se marchó al aeropuerto de Nueva York, entusiasmado y ansioso por traer a Alice. Se veía tan feliz por tenerla de vuelta que hasta yo me contagié de su alarmante alegría.

Como el aeropuerto quedaba bastante cerca en coche, Jasper no demoró más de veinte minutos en aparcar en la acera principal. Todos saltamos de nuestros asientos de la sala al ver cómo las luces de la camioneta relucían por los cristales de la puerta. Charlie fue quien abrió, permitiéndole la entrada a la pareja.

Alice Cullen era precisamente la chica que me imaginé para mi hermano: muy bajita (incluso más que yo), de cabello negro y corto hasta el mentón, con una nariz fina y curva apuntando al cielo, con unas facciones tan amigables como su alegre y cantarina voz. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de lunares, medias negras y unos tacones pequeños que me recordaron de inmediato a las mujeres de los años 50. Era preciosa.

—Buenos días —exclamó, saludando con su pequeña mano a todos nosotros—. Es un gusto conocerlos.

—Alice, te presento a mi padre y su novia Sue —dijo Jasper, presentándolos.

Así lo hizo con cada uno, hasta que me tocó a mí.

—Y ella es mi hermana favorita, Bella Swan.

—Claro, soy tu única hermana, bobo —lo molesté. Le regalé una sonrisa a Alice y estiré mi mano para ella—. Es un gusto conocerte.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y estrechó su mano con entusiasmo.

—Jasper me habló mucho de ti —me contó con los ojos bien abiertos. De cerca pude descubrir que su iris tenía un color bastante especial, como azul o turquesa.

La verdad no creía que Jasper le hubiese contado tanto de mí hasta ahora.

—Espero te haya dicho cosas buenas. —Le di una mirada asesina a mi hermano. Él solo se encogió de hombros y me mostró la lengua.

—Todo lo que me dijo de ti me ha hecho desear conocerte, ¡y de verdad es un placer! —exclamó.

Sue se ofreció a darle una taza de infusión de fresas a la novia de mi hermano, mientras ella se acomodaba en el sofá. Era muy refinada y a la vez tan sencilla que me producía una simpatía abrumadora. De inmediato asumí que seríamos muy amigas.

—Debe ser un cambio brusco volver a este alocado Nueva York, ¿no? Viena debe ser hermoso —le dijo papá, que estaba sentado a un lado de la silla de Todd, quien milagrosamente no parecía nada de incómodo con la presencia de Alice.

—¡No! Qué va, ¡me encantan las luces de la ciudad! Es como volver nuevamente a la ciudad que me vio crecer. Estoy ansiosa por conseguir trabajo.

—¿Estudiabas lo mismo que Jasper? —le pregunté.

—Oh no, la física no es lo mío. —Hizo un gesto de asco y Jasper comenzó a reír. Le dio un beso cariñoso en la coronilla, y debo admitir que me pareció adorable—. Soy psicóloga, egresé hace muy poco de la universidad, solo espero que pueda encontrar algo bueno aquí en Nueva York. —Se encogió de hombros.

Ambos nos contaron algunas anécdotas sobre su increíble noviazgo allá en Viena, desde su primera cita hasta el increíble paseo que dieron por el Palacio de Schönbrunn. Se notaban muy enamorados. En realidad todo a mi alrededor era amor. Por primera vez me sentí extraña estando sola.

—¿Entonces planeas quedarte en casa de tus abuelos? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Oh no. Mi familia está en Europa, solucionando un problema. Supongo que llegarán muy pronto —nos contó ella, moviendo su cuchara dentro de la taza.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras, la casa es pequeña pero podemos arreglarnos… —comenzó a decir papá.

—No, no es necesario —lo interrumpí—. Ven conmigo, vivir con una mujer no es tan complicado como rodearte de tantos hombres. —Suspiré—. Y yo sí que sé de eso.

Alice se largó a reír mientras los demás me miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

—No quiero molestar.

—No molestas, claro que no, eres novia de mi hermano y quiero que te sientas cómoda —dije—. Vivo sola, no tengo problema alguno. A no ser que a mi hermano le moleste que los separe por un tiempo. O a ti.

Jasper me mostró la lengua y volvió a darle un beso a su novia.

—Solo será por unas semanas, mientras nos instalamos en Nueva York —me comentó ella, claramente sintiéndose un poco nerviosa "por la molestia".

—No tengo problemas con ello —insistí.

Jasper me dio un cariñoso apretón de nariz y me susurró un claro "gracias". Alice, en tanto, me dio un abrazo lleno de confianza.

Papá estaba encantado, podía verlo en la forma en que se dirigía a ella. Era claro que Alice Cullen tenía una personalidad que no caería mal a nadie, ¡hasta Todd decidió conversarle un par de cosas!

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho hasta que Emmett decidió marcharse con Rose, menos de lo cansada que se veía la nueva integrante de la familia.

Jasper decidió llevarnos a mi departamento mientras papá seguía con Sue y Todd en casa. De camino, Alice miraba emocionada por la ventana del copiloto, seguramente por la diferencia entre Viena y Nueva York. Mi hermano en cada semáforo en verde le tomaba la mano y se quedaban mirando en medio de un silencio muy propio de ellos. Sí que estaban enamorados, era tan notorio. Me pregunté qué se sentiría encontrar algo así en la vida, pero luego deseché aquellos pensamientos, en definitiva era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Si quieren puedo manejar yo mientras ustedes se dan el lote en el asiento trasero —exclamé, metiendo la cabeza entre el hueco de ambos asientos delanteros.

—No, gracias, no quiero morir —musitó Jasper por lo bajo. Yo rodé los ojos.

—Hey, ¿por qué le dices eso? —inquirió Alice, mirándonos con una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría.

—Mi querida hermanita ha chocado tres coches hasta dejarlos destrozados —le contó—, y eso que perdí la cuenta desde que me marché a Austria.

Emití un bufido exasperado y él solo se rio de manera burlesca.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó mi nueva cuñada, largándose a reír.

Volví a rodar los ojos, me crucé de brazos y me lancé hacia los asientos traseros como una niña pequeña.

—¡Eran coches raros!

—Tú manejas mal, que es diferente. Aún no sé cómo tienes esa licencia de conducir.

Lo remedé y luego le di una patada al asiento del conductor.

—Ustedes sí que son un caso —dijo Alice, mirándonos como una madre—. Pero te comprendo, Bella, yo jamás he podido pasar la prueba.

—Bien, mal conductoras, hemos llevado, SANOS Y SALVOS. —Jasper enfatizó la última frase, mirándonos con arrogancia. Nosotras solo le dimos una mala mirada.

Cuando mi hermano se marchó, Alice y yo subimos hasta el último piso, el noveno. Mi departamento era el de esquina, con una arquitectura típica de los bloques neoyorquinos. En cuanto abrí la puerta, Señor Calabaza se abalanzó sobre mí para lamer mis manos. Alice emitió un suave gemido de ternura y se acercó a él para tomarlo entre sus brazos, sin importarle su peso y estatura.

—Adoro a los perros —exclamó, meciéndolo con amor—. ¡Y usa ropa!

—Yo la hago cuando tengo tiempo libre —le conté, mientras acomodaba su pesada maleta en una esquina de mi sala.

—Debes ser muy creativa. ¡Mira esto! Todo lleno de flores. Tu departamento es precioso.

Comenzó a pasearse entre las masetas que colgaban de las esquinas y de algunos arreglos coloridos que tenía en algunos rincones.

—Es un hobby que comparto con mi padre.

—Tú debes ser la que confecciona toda esa maravilla de la que habla Jasper.

—Junto a muchas otras personas —le dije, quitándole importancia—. Papá ha trabajado duro por sacar a flote su florería, le ha costado muchísimo. Bueno, debes conocer la historia.

Alice asintió, mirándome con empatía. Estaba claro que no iba a sacar el tema a colación, no era necesario. Jasper debió haberle dejado bastante claro que aquello ya estaba enterrado en la tumba de nuestros corazones.

—¡Estoy impresionada! Todo es tan colorido, tan precioso.

—Me gusta traer luz a mi vida, ¿sabes? Creo que refleja lo que tanto intenté ocultar alguna vez. —Suspiré, echándome en el sofá.

—¡Y tienes una contestadora! Creí que ya no existían de esas en Estados Unidos —dijo, acercándose lentamente al aparato que ya emitía unas cuantas luces rojas.

—Suelo olvidarme que tengo un celular caro, así que una contestadora me sirve muchísimo más —le comenté.

Ella sonrió y se sentó junto a mí con la delicadeza que emanaba siempre de ella.

—Gracias, Bella, no llevo ni 15 minutos aquí y ya me siento acogida, como si fuera mi propia casa.

—Es un lugar de chicas. Además, mi hermano te ama muchísimo, ¿cómo dejarte allá, rodeada de hombres? —Alice se largó a reír—. Siéntete como en casa.

Le cedí la habitación extra que tenía, la cual usaba Todd de vez en cuando, aunque generalmente le gustaba dormir conmigo. Le permití su espacio mientras yo me preparaba algo para comer. Al rato oí que hablaba con alguien por teléfono, pero no quise entrometerme, de seguro debía ser mi hermano comprobando mi papel de anfitriona.

—Bella, aquí estás —exclamó, entrando a mi pequeña cocina—. Vaya, eso huele delicioso.

Sonreí mientras le daba la vuelta a mis improvisados _waffles_ de arándano y vainilla.

—¿Te ha llamado Jasper para saber cómo estás? Ese idiota no confía en mí…

—Oh no, no ha sido él —me dijo—. Parte de mi familia ha llegado a Nueva York y han llamado para comprobar que estoy aquí para verme.

Recordé la pequeña charla con mi hermano hoy en la mañana, había dicho que Alice era bastante cercana a sus tíos y abuelos.

—¿Ha venido de visita a la ciudad? —le pregunté mientras sacaba los waffles de la máquina.

—No, viven aquí pero por trabajo viajan constantemente. Aunque han decidido quedarse en Nueva York por un año, quiere comenzar nuevos proyectos.

—Deben quererte mucho.

—Somos muy unidos —comentó, pellizcando el humeante waffle que deposité sobre un plato—. A propósito, en una semana Jasper y yo queremos dar una cena, mi familia y la tuya asistirán y, bueno, está más que claro que ustedes también deben estar.

No oculté mi expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad.

—¡Dime qué se traen entre manos!

—¡No!, eso sería arruinar la sorpresa —exclamó entre risas—. Lo importante es que estén todos los que nos importan. Es una lástima que mis abuelos no puedan venir, pero últimamente han estado muy ocupados. —Suspiró. Sus ojos se vieron un poco tristes, pero no quise ahondar en ello.

—Bien, estaré esperando ese día. Ahora a comer, que se enfriarán.

Luego de pasar un momento agradable con la que definitivamente se iba a convertir en una gran amiga, ella decidió irse temprano a la cama. Mientras, decidí mirar un poco de televisión, intentando tranquilizar mi mente del retorno de la rutina. En un momento, mi cabeza fue a parar al crucero, lugar al que no podía dejar ir, especialmente porque una de las causas era ese hombre al que conocí.

No había querido asumirlo, pero de todos los días, quizá más de la mitad lo soñaba, siempre apareciendo entre el mar. Era odioso no poder quitármelo de la cabeza, era… desolador. Sabía que jamás iba a conocer alguien como él, pero ¿por qué mi cerebro insistía en recordármelo?

Suspiré, dándole golpes a los botones con rabia, buscando algún programa para poder borrar a Edward de mis recuerdos.

—¡Auch! —exclamé al quemarme la lengua con el café.

Estaba atestada de cosas por hacer. Hace poco había terminado mi primera auditoría, lo que era una gran meta para mí. Aro vino especialmente a felicitarme por permitir aclarar un desfalco impresionante de una pesquera que trabajaba para los países de la OCDE.

—Necesito unas vacaciones —exclamé, aun cuando solo habían pasado casi un mes desde que regresé del crucero.

Para peor, debía salir antes de aquí porque la cena de Jasper y Alice se realizaría en exactamente tres horas. Como papá se ofreció a hacer la cena en su casa, para hacer más íntima la ocasión, me pidieron hacer el postre.

—Y como eres tan burra has dicho que sí —volví a exclamar en la soledad de mi oficina.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta y yo permití la entrada. Era Trace, que venía con una amable sonrisa. Enseguida sonreí también, contagiándome de él.

—Te he visto un poco frenética hoy —murmuró, apoyándose en mi escritorio.

—Ya sabes, con todo esto del cierre de la auditoría y la entrada del nuevo ha sido un completo caos. ¡Pero estoy contentísima!

Trace se largó a reír y se sentó frente a mí, mirándome un buen rato con aquellos ojos preciosos.

A pesar que llevábamos muy poco tiempo trabajando juntos, él y yo habíamos podido acercarnos mucho más el último tiempo. Era un chico tan increíble que me traía más loca que antes. Y lo mejor era que Trace parecía buscarme a cualquier lugar que yo fuera.

—Deberías disfrutar de esa alegría, ¿no te parece? —dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías, que tecleaban bruscamente en el teclado de mi laptop—. ¿Qué te parece una cena esta noche?

Me mordí el labio, con un grito de júbilo queriendo salir de mi garganta. ¿Cómo decirle que no? No importaba que hoy fuese la cena, esto debía concretarse.

—Así que me estás invitando a salir —murmuré. Trace quitó suavemente sus manos de las mías.

—Es una buena excusa para llevarte por ahí, ¿no te parece? —Su voz siempre se tornaba coqueta cuando estaba conmigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —susurré, cerrando la laptop con cuidado—. Tengo un compromiso con mi familia esta noche. Ve a buscarme allá a eso de las 11.

Tomé una de mis tarjetas y anoté rápidamente la dirección de mi padre. Se la entregué y me guiñó el ojo, levantándose al mismo tiempo de la silla.

—Y ya es hora que te vayas. Has hecho un estupendo trabajo estos días y el siguiente caso puede esperar. Te veo más tarde.

Le di un adiós con la mano, viéndolo marchar. Enseguida me largué a reír.

—Otra victoria para mí, ¿quién puede resistirse a este bombón amarillo?

Corrí por el caminito de bellas piedras que daba a la entrada de la casa de mi padre. En una esquina vi su coche, el de Emmett y otro que no había visto nunca. Emití un silbido al ver la brillante carrocería; era un coche elegante y soberbio.

—¡Siento la tardanza! —exclamé frenéticamente, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sue, que me había abierto la puerta.

—Algo muy propio de ti, ¿no, cariño? —me dijo ella, ayudándome con mi abrigo.

—Deben querer asesinarme por llegar tarde —musité, haciendo un mohín asustado—. Al menos traje el postre.

Papá se acercó al hall para comprobar que ya había llegado, pero lejos de regañarme por mi atraso, emitió un silbido y me dio una vuelta, haciendo que mi sencillo vestido se elevara un poco.

—Te ves estupenda, cariño —exclamó Charlie, dándome una vuelta.

—Gracias, papá, aunque tus cumplidos no cuentan, sé que me consideras la chica más bella del mundo —le dije, moviendo mis pestañas para él.

Se largó a reír y tiró de mis mejillas con ternura.

—Ven, Jasper, Alice y su tío recién han llegado. Te estábamos esperando.

Con su mano en mi espalda me instó a que caminara hacia la sala, en donde se encontraban los demás.

—¡Bella! —exclamó mi nueva cuñada—. Al fin has llegado. Te presento a alguien muy especial para mí.

Lo vi de espaldas, mirando hacia algunas fotografías de todos nosotros cuando éramos pequeños. Paré en seco, frenada por lo conocido que se me hacía aquel semblante. Apreté la fuente con el postre que me habían pedido, abrumada por el frío que se colaba por mi espalda en este mismo momento. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y la garganta se tornó tan seca que no pude decirle nada, de mis labios no salía absolutamente nada.

El aludido se giró y me encontró de frente, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Era él, con sus cuencas verdes intensas reconociéndome enseguida.

—Bella, él es mi tío, Edward Cullen.

De pronto perdí las fuerzas de mis manos y la fuente de cristal cayó al suelo, pasando a mejor vida.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! ¡Nuevamente vengo con otro capítulo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Él ya apareció! Y bueno, de una forma que significa prohibido, pero también tentación, ¿no creen? ¿Cuál piensan que será la reacción de nuestra alocada Bella?_**

 ** _Espero les esté gustando la historia, porque ahora Edward llegó definitivamente para quedarse. Este maduro tiene mucho qué decir._**

 ** _Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero que puedan seguir acompañándome en esta aventura, siempre las leo e intento contestarles._**

 ** _Cariños a todas y espero que sigan llegando muchas más. Y bueno, recuerden que mi grupo está en mi perfil, se vendrán sorpresas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	8. Capítulo 7: Eras tú

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo editado por Jo Ulloa de FFAD.**

 **Recomiendo: Wildest Moments – Jessie Ware**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 _ **Eras tú**_

" _Tú y yo, desdibujados_

 _A cada momento nos juntamos_

 _Dos errados, sin reparos_

 _Por las noches nos entregamos_

 _(…) Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan_

 _¿Qué podría traer mala suerte?_

 _(…) ¿Estás pensando qué pasaría?_

 _¿Qué pasaría si lo arruinamos todo…?_ "

.

Quería que fuera un malentendido, tal como había sucedido hace unas semanas cuando confundí a aquel pianista. Pero no, era él, Edward… Cullen. Simplemente era él y no había ninguna confusión. Estaba plantado frente a mí con su elegancia perpetua y aquel inefable atractivo que me volvía loca.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Cómo…? De todos los lugares en los que podía encontrármelo, ¿tenía que ser este?

—Lo siento —fue lo único que salió de mi boca—. Estoy algo torpe últimamente.

Me agaché para recoger el desastre que había dejado, pero Sue se adelantó y me pidió que no me preocupara.

—¿Sucede algo? —me susurró Jasper al oído.

Miré a Edward y él tenía una expresión muy oculta que no pude descifrar qué estaba pensando. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Me miraba de manera intensa, penetrante, tanto que apenas podía sentir mis pies en el suelo.

—N… no, solo… —respiré hondo y le tendí mi mano al cobrizo, fingiendo como él—. ¡Hola! —exclamé—. Soy Bella Swan.

Él apretó mi mano con suavidad y de inmediato se vinieron diferentes recuerdos a mi cabeza.

—Es un gusto conocerla, Srta. Swan —dijo, con aquella voz tan masculina.

Nuestras manos dejaron de tener contacto y yo comencé a sudar helado, mientras todos los demás nos observaban. Vi a Alice, tan emocionada por tener a su tío junto a la familia de su novio, ¡mi familia! Oh no, qué cagada.

—Con permiso, necesito ir a la cocina… Iré a buscar algo para ayudarte a limpiar, Sue, no tardaré.

Me marché con la cabeza palpitándome de manera sorda. Me recargué en el lavaplatos, mirando el grifo como si fuese el único objeto de la tierra. Intenté respirar hondo, pero era en vano. Dejé caer el agua y saqué un vaso de la despensa. Bebí para calmar la agitación de mi pecho y mi corazón, pero en mi cabeza aún seguían asomando preguntas que de cualquier manera me estaban volviendo loca.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Era él! De todos los lugares de donde podía encontrármelo, justo tenía que ser aquí. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? ¡Los demás no podían saberlo! Alice… Papá… ¡Mi hermano…! El pánico se apoderó de mí y quise salir arrancando de la cocina, meterme a un avión y volar hasta Sri Lanka y no saber de nadie más por un buen tiempo.

—Hey, ¿qué ha sucedido allá? —me preguntó Rose, sacándome un grito del susto.

—¡Me has metido un susto del demonio! —le grité, llevándome una mano al pecho.

Rosalie me miró con sorpresa.

—Vaya, de verdad sucede algo. Lo siento.

Me bebí otro vaso de agua, aunque a decir verdad un vaso de whisky estaría mejor… o quizá tres, quién sabe.

—Ha sido un día de locos, estoy cansada, no es nada —musité, dándole una sonrisa tensa.

Mi amiga frunció el ceño un buen rato, analizándome.

—No, a mí no me engañas, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

Suspiré, abrumada por su insistencia. ¡No podía siquiera comentarle que aquel hombre que estaba en la sala era el mismo con el que me había acostado en el crucero! El mismo bombón maduro que estuvo en mi cabeza por días, el tío de la novia de mi hermano. Dios santo, si alguien llegaba a enterarse de esto sería una total y estúpida cagada. No, Rosalie no podía saberlo, ¡nadie de mi familia podía!

¡Ash! Y él se veía tan tranquilo… Já, para Edward seguramente era muy fácil, no tenía vergüenza, la última vez lo había descubierto a la perfección.

—Hoy he terminado mi primera auditoría, Aro se ha alegrado montones por mi trabajo, pero estoy completamente exhausta —le comenté para distraerla y justificar mi comportamiento reciente.

Ella abrió su boca en una perfecta "o" y me dio un abrazo muy apretado.

—¡Eso es estupendo! Con razón estás tan distraída, debes estar pensando en todo lo que se viene.

" _Ni me lo digas"_ , pensé.

—¿Le contaste a los demás? ¡Tu padre estará feliz! —exclamó. Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hacia adentro, donde todos parecían estar enfrascados en una conversación divertida. Y ahí estaba él, con su perfil atractivo. Por primera vez me fijé cómo iba vestido: camisa blanca ajustada, unos jeans que le quedaban perfectos y un Rolex en su muñeca izquierda. Tan simple y tan guapo. _Ay carajo_ , pensé.

—Rose, ¡calla! —la regañé.

Ella solo me respondió con una risotada, llamando la atención de todos, incluida la de Edward.

—Tenemos buenas noticias, familia, ¡Bella ha terminado su primera auditoría! —exclamó ella.

Todos se alzaron a felicitarme, bueno, excepto Edward, que parecía observar todo lo que hacía, cómo me movía y cómo mi familia se acercaba a abrazarme por mi nuevo logro.

—¿Qué esperabas para contárnoslo? —me preguntó papá, que se veía muy orgulloso por mi noticia.

—Se me ha pasado por alto, aunque hubiera preferido contarlo yo y no esta rubia de gran boca —dije, mirando mal a mi mejor amiga.

—Ups —fue lo único que pudo decir a su favor.

—Cariño, ya que vienes de la cocina, ¿podrías traer el vino que he dejado enfriar en la nevera? Lo ha traído nuestro invitado —me susurró Sue, mirando de manera alegre a Edward. Nadie podía escuchar nuestra conversación puesto que los demás estaban escuchando a Jasper hablar de física—. Solo voy a pedirte que por favor no vuelvas a crear un desastre en la sala —me molestó. Yo solo me largué a reír.

"Qué conveniente traer un vino", pensé para mis adentros. Fui nuevamente a la cocina y en el refrigerador vi la botella. Tal como lo supuse, un vino caro, elegante y digno de su conocimiento.

—Hijo de… —Suspiré y lo saqué, dispuesta a servirlo en las tantas copas que Sue había dejado sobre la encimera.

Era un vino blanco francés de unos cuantos años de antigüedad.

—Con ligeros toques afrutados —leí mientras quitaba el corcho con cuidado—. No podías traer otra cosa, ¿no?

—Suele ser un vino perfecto para reuniones familiares —exclamó Edward detrás de mí, dejando ir su cálido aliento en mi nuca. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

Lancé un ligero grito, mientras derramaba un poco del vino que servía en la última copa. Me di la vuelta engreídamente, demostrándole mi molestia por su inoportuna entrada.

—Si tú lo dices… —musité, limpiando de mala gana lo que había dejado caer.

—Sí, ahora que seremos familia me ha parecido perfecto, ¿no lo crees?

Su voz sonaba sarcástica, casi tan molesta como la mía. Apreté la mandíbula y me volví hacia las copas.

—¿Con qué excusa has venido? —le pregunté—. No creo que tu intención sea que todos allá adentro sepan lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo en ese crucero.

Se largó a reír. No podía verle la cara, pero imaginaba su expresión intensa clavándome en la espalda.

—Simplemente he propuesto ayudarte, dado tu ridículo accidente en la sala.

Ridículo, ¿eh?

—Puedo sola, gracias.

Pero no se fue.

—¿No has sentido que te falta algo? —me preguntó.

 _Quizá suficiente tierra para que pueda tragarme… O tragarte a ti, Bomboncito_ , pensé.

—No.

Vi sus largos dedos delante de mí, con mi precioso collar pendiendo de ellos. ¿Lo traía con él? Mi corazón comenzó una batalla campal consigo mismo en mi pecho, la idea resultaba…

—Mi collar, creí que jamás iba a… —Me di la vuelta y me encontré sus ojos verdes otra vez comiéndose mi cordura—. ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Casualidades del destino?

De su boca brotó una ligera sonrisa ladeada, tan imperceptible y duradera como un pestañeo. Miré la joya, que destellaba a la luz de la cocina, hasta que la quitó de mi vista, guardándola en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Hey —exclamé.

—Casualidades del destino —repitió en un susurro. Se acercó unos milímetros más a mí, lo suficiente para que pudiera oler su perfume—. Sin embargo, el que no hayas asistido al lugar que acordamos no me parece una casualidad.

Entorné mis ojos, molesta por su desfachatez.

—¿Qué pretendes? —inquirí.

—¿Qué pretendías, tú… Bella? Porque así te llaman aquí, ¿no? La contadora Isabella Swan. Creí que no te gustaban los números.

Miré hacia otro lado. Sí, había mentido era porque esperaba no verlo nunca más, pero ahora… Já, el destino era un maldito desgraciado.

—No seas ridículo, Edward, es solo una nimiedad…

—Te ganaste esa entrada al crucero, no lo pagaste tú.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Hablan mucho de ti en esta casa —me respondió—. Supongo que el que hayas ganado ese crucero es lo mejor que te ha sucedido en la vida. No eres tan exitosa como fingías demostrar, ¿o me equivoco?

Apreté mi mordida y me aguanté las ganas de lanzarle las copas con su caro y fino vino por la cabeza. Pero no iba a caer en su maldito juego, ni siquiera pensaría en hacerlo. Respiré y le di mi mejor cara de póker.

—Vete a la mierda —fue lo único que pude responderle.

Me concentré en poner las copas en la charola para llevarla con los demás, aunque solo cupieron cinco, quedando cuatro en la encimera.

—Y trae las copas que faltan —le dije sin mirarlo, justo antes de marcharme definitivamente a la sala junto a los demás. Ni siquiera esperé a que me contestara.

Sue y mi padre habían hecho un trabajo estupendo con la cena principal, aunque, a decir verdad, Alice había aportado muchísimo también. Debía darle méritos suficientes a su increíble pollo relleno. Era una lástima que mi postre no pudo rescatarse luego de mi espectáculo "ridículo", pero todo acabó en el suelo.

—Esta salsa está perfecta, Alice, ¡te has ganado mi aprobación! Con el respectivo respeto a todas las señoritas presentes, que también son muy buenas en lo que hacen, por supuesto —dijo Emmett, emulando una elegancia que realmente no le salía. Aquello me hizo reír.

—Si Emmett lo dice, es verdad —comentó Jasper con su copa en la mano—. El estómago de mi hermano resulta el caldero perfecto para aprobar cualquier comida.

—Todo lo que hay aquí es músculo, envidioso —le respondió.

—Pero bueno, qué imagen le estás dando de nuestra familia a los Cullen —le regañó papá. Tanto Edward como Alice sonrieron—. A propósito, Alice me comentó que debías viajar constantemente por trabajo, no puedo imaginarme qué trabajo podría significar tanto tiempo en aviones —dijo, mirando al cobrizo.

—La verdad, no suelo viajar mucho en avión, no soy aficionado al aire —sostuvo con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos cuéntales! —instó su sobrina con entusiasmo.

Edward, con su elegancia innata, dejó sus cubiertos a un lado del plato y se limpió los labios con cuidado. Debía ser sincera, no podía quitar mis ojos de sus acciones, resultaba tan interesante de mirar. Me decepcionaba un poco que siguiera tan prendada de él aun cuando debía molestarme lo suficiente como para no recordar lo sucedido en el crucero, pero era inevitable.

—Diseño barcos —contó, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Soy ingeniero náutico.

—Cruceros, específicamente —añadió Alice.

El trozo de pollo se atravesó por el camino incorrecto y acabé tosiendo como condenada mientras las palabras de Alice Cullen resonaban en mi cabeza.

¡Diseñador de cruceros! Mierda, mierda, mierda…

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Rose, que se sentaba a mi lado, mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda. Asentí, quitándole importancia.

Por Dios, de todas las posibilidades jamás imaginé que, tanta importancia y tantos privilegios, se debían a que él mismo había elaborado la arquitectura del inmenso crucero.

—Vaya, eso es interesante —dijo papá.

—¡Bella fue a un crucero hace tan solo unas semanas! —exclamó mi rubia amiga con entusiasmo.

Casi escupo el vino que estaba bebiendo, mientras miraba por encima de la copa a todos los demás. Ahora yo era el centro de atención. Los ojos verdes seguían pendientes de mí, algo entornados y expectantes.

—Quizá fue uno de los cruceros de mi tío —dijo Alice, emocionada.

—Ah, no lo sé. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la embarcación! —solté con una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Suele tener una memoria tan frágil, Srta. Swan? —me preguntó directamente él, con una voz tan neutra como glacial.

—Solo selectiva —murmuré—, olvido lo que no me importa.

Volví mi mirada al plato y jugué con los cubiertos, esperando que todos dejaran de observarnos.

—¿Entonces sueles viajar por tus creaciones para comprobar su funcionalidad? —Papá volvió a tomar la palabra, ignorando la tensión que se había formado entre nosotros dos.

—Por supuesto, suele ser fascinante ver el tipo de personas que disfruta de lo que haces y también me encargo de comprobar la seguridad, la eficacia y, por supuesto, la comodidad en él.

—Mi tío es uno de los mejores ingenieros náuticos que existen, suele crear maravillas —exclamó Alice con orgullo.

—Solo hago lo que mejor puedo —dijo él, otra vez quitándole importancia a sus trabajos. —Aunque pronto espero comenzar un proyecto menos banal, alejarme un poco de la entretención y dedicarme a algún buque de mayor calibre.

Debía ser muy inteligente, no podía imaginarme lo difícil que podía ser planear y confeccionar un crucero para estar pensando en comenzar con un buque tres veces más grande de lo que viví hace semanas.

—Entonces sus viajes deben ser una aventura formidable, debe conocer todos los mares del mundo.

—La verdad es que sí, así aprovecho de conocer diferentes personas ahí arriba —murmuró, volviendo a mirarme—. ¿Aprovechó de hacerlo usted? —volvió a dirigirse a mí.

Deposité suavemente mis cubiertos, imitando su maldita elegancia. Carraspeé un poco y sonreí.

—Claro que sí, aunque suelen ser unos malditos engreídos. Debe ser consciente de eso, ¿no, Sr. Cullen?

Él apretó la mordida y siguió mirándome de manera intensa, como si quisiera asesinarme aquí mismo.

Al fin le daba una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Mi tío no es para nada así, gracias a Dios, aunque yo soy testigo de ese tipo de personajes, créeme —dijo Alice, inocente de la tensión que nosotros habíamos creado con solo mirarnos.

—Pero basta de hablar de mí. —Edward volvió a recobrar una postura relajada, casi divertida—. Usted ha terminado su primera auditoría hoy, deberíamos brindar por eso, ¿no?

Todos alzaron la voz, dándole la razón al hombre de ojos verdes. Alzaron sus copas y brindaron por mí, con la alegría que siempre brotaba de mi familia. Edward bebió de su copa y dejó de mirarme, enfocándose netamente en los demás.

.

Todd parecía cómodo en su silla mientras esperaba que cortara los trocitos de su pollo al mismo tiempo que Rose me conversaba de un nuevo trabajo de diseño que esperaba confeccionar esta semana. Estaba ansiosa, sus ojos claros resultaban enormemente entusiasmados por sus nuevos planes y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi carterita, que estaba en un pequeño bolsillo de mi vestido. Con sigilo y para no entorpecer la cena, simplemente encendí la pantalla, era un mensaje de texto de parte de Trace.

" _Estaré esperándote donde me pediste que estuviera, en una hora más._

 _Trace XX"_

Mierda. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Cómo era posible? Dios mío, qué cabeza tenía.

—Hey, ¿quién es Trace? —inquirió Rose con los ojos entornados en la pantalla.

—Sht —le pedí, Rose hoy parecía imposibilitada de quedarse callada.

Rose comprendió el mensaje de mis miradas y comenzó a susurrar:

—No me digas que es… —asentí, un poco nerviosa—. Uy, Bella, te ha salido la conquista soñada.

Quise reírme, pero preferí hacerla callar otra vez, porque parecía elevar nuevamente la voz.

—Solo vamos a salir —murmuré, quitándole importancia.

 _Ese no era tu plan hace unas horas_ , pensé. Rodé los ojos, ¿qué pasaba conmigo ahora? Mi cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada en Edward y había olvidado todo lo que quería con Trace, ¿cómo demonios era posible? Me odié.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. —Me dio unos cuántos codazos—. Supongo que has traído condones.

—Rose —la regañé.

—Qué extrañas estás, amiga.

Alice y Jasper pidieron un momento de silencio entre miradas cómplices. Ambos tomaron sus copas, levantándolas al aire.

—Bueno, la finalidad de esta cena era unir a la familia de mi novio Jasper y la mía, a pesar que mis abuelos no han podido estar presentes —exclamó ella con una sonrisa para su tío—. Gracias por estar aquí —le dijo a Edward, él simplemente le sonrió—. Bien, queríamos darles una noticia muy importante —miró a mi hermano una vez más y él simplemente la instó a que continuara—, ¡vamos a casarnos!

Me llevé las manos a los labios, sorprendida por la noticia. ¡Mi hermanito iba a casarse!

—Me lo pidió hace unos cuantos meses, pero queríamos hacerlo público cuando todos estuvieran presentes, ¡nos vamos a casar!

Todos nos encargamos de felicitarlos, en especial yo, que amaba estos eventos, sobre todo si era mi hermano el que iba a casarse con una mujer tan adorable como Alice. Edward también se veía feliz, tenía una expresión de cariño que no había podido apreciar antes, y debo admitir que el brillo lleno de sentimientos en sus preciosas cuencas resultaba muy especial.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace la noticia, Alice —exclamó el cobrizo.

—Te tenías bien guardado el anillo —exclamó papá, pasando su mano por la espalda de su hijo.

—No queríamos que nadie lo notara hasta que lo anunciáramos, era importante para nosotros que un momento como este ocurriera.

Jasper siempre fue un chico ceremonioso, educado y gustoso de las tradiciones. Alice sí que era una mujer afortunada, segura del amor que mi hermano le podía profesar.

—¿Y cuándo es? —inquirió Sue, emocionada por la idea.

Ellos volvieron a mirarse, conectados de alguna manera en una mirada.

—En cuatro meses —anunciaron.

—¡Eso es muy pronto! —exclamó Rosalie—. ¿Alcanzarán a tener todo preparado para entonces?

—Para eso necesitaré la ayuda de mi dama de honor y del padrino —dijo Alice. Ella se quedó mirándome y yo no entendía qué ocurría—. Bella, cariño, Jasper y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que tú eres la única capaz de cumplir ese rol.

Levanté las cejas, asombrada. ¿Yo?

—Te conozco hace solo una semana y para mí ya eres una amiga, Jasper te adora… ¡Tienes que aceptar, por favor! —insistió.

Me vi reflejada en todos esos ojos expectantes por mi respuesta. Yo simplemente sonreí de oreja a oreja, ¿cómo podía decir que no?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamé—. Acepto ser la dama de honor.

Alice se puso a aplaudir de forma férvida y luego me lanzó un beso por los aires.

—Y bueno, también debe haber un padrino de bodas —Alice volvió a tomar la palabra—. No hemos hablado mucho de eso con Jasper, pero ya sé que se imagina a quién quiero que sea parte de ese papel tan importante para mí. —Mi hermano simplemente la instó a continuar y le besó la coronilla—. Alargó la mano hacia Edward y él, sorprendido, la tomó—. Sabes que eres más que un tío para mí, mucho, mucho más —musitó—, ¿quieres ser el padrino de nuestra boda?

Edward miró con ternura a Alice, que esperaba su respuesta con entusiasmo. Su respuesta era obvia.

—Por supuesto, Alice, no podría negarme a ser parte de algo tan importante para ambos. Por tu madre, que ya no está con nosotros, a quien le prometí siempre acompañarte —dijo sonriente.

Alice se emocionó, esbozando una sonrisa triste y llena de sentimientos. Seguramente Edward y la madre de Alice debieron ser muy unidos.

—Será un halago acompañar a la Srta. Swan en la ceremonia —exclamó, levantando su copa mientras me miraba atentamente.

Escruté mis ojos frente a él y fingí una sonrisa ácida.

¡Fantástico! Ahora sí que estaríamos unidos. Me lleva el diablo. ¡El destino era un maldito hijo de puta!

—Un brindis por los novios. —El cobrizo alzó su copa y todos lo hicieron, incluyéndome—. Espero que sean muy felices.

La conversación en la mesa se transformó en hermosas anécdotas de los enamorados, incluyendo las de Rosalie y Emmett. Todos reían cuando mi hermano volvía a contar la borrachera que casi le cuesta el matrimonio un día antes del gran acontecimiento.

Miré a Todd, quien se esforzaba enormemente por tomar con seguridad su tenedor y pinchar los pedacitos de pollo que yo había cortado para él. Pero era en vano, aún le costaba coordinar sus movimientos y, además, se estaba ensuciando su precioso traje.

—Con cuidado, Vainilla, no querrás ensuciarte, si ya estás tan guapo con tu traje —le dije, ayudándole con un bocado directo en la boca.

Él se quedó mirándome con sus ojos de color marrón y luego esbozó una sonrisa adorable. Me fijé en los demás, que seguían en su conversación, probablemente acostumbrados ya a mi conexión con Todd, menos Edward, que me observaba con una atención que me puso bastante nerviosa, mientras bebía de su copa.

—Tú también te ves guapa, Chocolate —me dijo, levantando una de sus manos para pasarla por mi mejilla—. Me gusta tu vestido rojo, ¿por qué no llevas el collar que te regalamos Emmett y yo? —me preguntó con inocencia, mientras abría su boca para recibir otro pedazo de pollo.

Miré a Edward de reojo, que seguía expectante, intrigado y quizá divertido con la escena.

—Está por ahí —le respondí, fingiendo que Edward no estaba frente a mí—, se me ha olvidado traerlo, ya sabes que hoy no estoy tan lista como siempre. —Le guiñé el ojo.

Imaginé que mi collar seguía ahí, en el bolsillo de sus jeans. ¿A qué quería jugar?

Mi traicionera cabeza me llevó a aquellos recuerdos que intenté enviar lejos por días, cuando él jugaba coquetamente con mi collar, a centímetros de mi piel desnuda. Rememorarlo me hizo erizar cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo y parecía que podía volver a sentir sus caricias recorriendo todo de mí…

—Tierra llamando a Bella —exclamó Rose, poniendo su mano frente a mi rostro. Pestañeé, volviendo a la realidad—. Vaya, estás muy distraída.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—, tengo la cabeza en algún lugar por ahí —me reí—. ¿Qué decían?

—Creo que el trabajo te tiene muy estresada, cariño, ¿estás segura que puedes con ello? —inquirió Sue, preocupada.

—Oh no, no es "el trabajo" —dijo Rose—, sino "alguien" del trabajo.

Le di una mirada de reprimenda y Charlie escrutó los ojos, interesado en las palabras de mi cuñada.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó él.

Le di una patada a Rose, pero ni eso fue suficiente para que quisiera cerrar la boca.

—Sucede que nuestra indomable Bella saldrá con un colega esta noche. —Movió las cejas hacia arriba y abajo.

Papá frunció el ceño, como también Jasper, Emmett y… Edward. Al último simplemente quise ignorarlo, ¿por qué tenía que reaccionar así? Él ya había tenido la desfachatez de acostarse conmigo cuando había otra mujer esperándolo.

—¿Es eso cierto, hija?

Puse los ojos en blanco y volví a darle una patada a Rose. _Amigos, para qué los quiero_ , pensé.

—Hablar de mi vida privada resulta bastante incómodo, ¿saben? —contesté, volviendo a darle un pedacito de pollo a mi hermano pequeño, que era el único hombre de esta casa despreocupado por quién me invitaba a salir.

—Si vas a salir con alguien deberías presentárnoslo, digo… nosotros sabemos de hombres —dijo Jasper, cada vez más celoso.

—Ay, por Dios, si Bella siempre está saliendo con… —Le di una mala mirada a Rose y ella cerró de golpe la boca.

—Deberíamos dejar de hablar de la vida privada de Bells, es una chica grande, ¡celosos! —Sue salió en mi defensa, levantándose de la silla. Palpó el hombro de papá y delante de todos le dijo—: y tú deberías ayudarme a recoger, ¿no lo crees?

Papá se levantó y me miró como si fuese una niñita pequeña. Fue imposible no poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué eran tan graves?

Pasamos a la sala para beber algo de té y licor como bajativo. Al rato oímos el sonido de una moto allá afuera, seguido del timbre de la casa. Al minuto Sue regresó con algo de diversión en su expresión, mirándome directamente.

—Te buscan —dijo—, un chico en moto, específicamente.

Bien, había sido una mala idea haberle dicho a Trace que viniera a casa de mi padre a buscarme.

Los ojos verdes de Edward resultaron explosivos, mientras que Charlie parecía receloso.

—¿Saldrás con un chico en moto? —inquirió papá.

 _Si tan solo supieras que me acosté con el hombre que se sentó en tu mesa hace solo minutos… Es más, ¡míralo! Está justo en frente de ti._

—Papá, soy una adulta, sé cuidarme sola.

Me levanté de la silla, pero Todd me tomó del vestido.

—¿Te irás, Vainilla? ¿No me darás tu beso de las buenas noches?

Le sonreí.

—Claro que sí. Y, si vuelvo y estás dormido ten por seguro que igual te lo daré.

—Está bien —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Estaré bien, papá. Jasper, Emmett, no sean celosos, ¡dejen de mirarme así!

—Al menos podrías comentarme qué hace. ¿Dijiste que era colega de Bella, no, Rosalie?

Iba a tomar mi chaqueta que pendía del perchero más alto de la pared contigua. Edward me ayudó entregándomela.

—Gracias —susurré—. Es un contador bastante importante allá en la empresa. Me supervisa y me instruye, ¿contento?

—Es bastante bueno que tenga un apoyo en su trabajo, suele ser muy producente, Srta. Swan —me dijo Edward, alejándose de mí.

Lo ignoré de forma monumental.

Sue tenía la puerta a medio abrir y ahí vi a Trace. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans. Si no lo conociera diría que podía ser un chico malo, pero eso no era cierto. Cuando me vio sonrió y con algo de sorpresa notó a los demás atrás.

—Buenas tardes —saludó—. Te esperaré afuera, ¿sí? —asentí.

Charlie se despidió de mí como si yo fuese una niña pequeña, mientras mis hermanos me decían que tuviera cuidado. Eran insoportables. Alice y Rosalie me susurraron cosas divertidas al oído y Sue, por supuesto, me deseó que lo pasara de maravilla. Todd simplemente me regaló un beso.

Me acerqué a Edward y él, con una mirada siniestra, me deseó una buena velada.

—Gracias —le respondí, enarcando una ceja y elevando mi mejor sonrisa siniestra.

Una vez afuera lo vi, apoyado en una moto bastante grande y de aspecto intimidante. Palpó un espacio del asiento, no sin antes levantar uno de los cascos para mí. Pero a medida que me acercaba a Trace no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en sus insistentes miradas y en el destino.

Era inevitable, él había vuelto a mi vida.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Traigo otra actualización para ustedes. ¿Qué me dicen de Edward? ¡Uau! Ya está mostrando su inevitable carácter maduro, ya veremos cómo comienzan este juego, bien sabemos que Bella no dejará que este Bombón Maduro le pase por encima._**  
 ** _¡Y está recién comenzando!_**

 ** _¡Gracias a todas por cada uno de sus comentarios! ¡De verdad! Hacen que todo sea mucho más agradable y me hace sentir apoyada y más motivada a seguir esta historia_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a mi Beta, Jo, que fue una de las primeras personas en verme caminar por este mundillo, echándome una mano en cada aventura. ¡Qué nostalgia volver! Gracias, por todo_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

 **Capítulo editado por Jo Ulloa de FFAD.**

 **Recomiendo: Stripped – Depeche Mode**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 _ **La naturaleza de lo inconcebible**_

" _(…) Déjame verte desnuda hasta los huesos_

 _(…) Estás ardiendo, lo siento cuando te beso_

 _Toma mi mano_

 _Regresemos a la tierra_

 _Donde todo nos pertenece por unas horas…_ "

El viento corría por mi cara de forma voraz, sentía que toda la tensión impuesta en una noche significaba "pasado" y nada más. Estaba aferrada a Trace desde su cintura, extasiada por la rapidez con la que transitaba por las calles.

Papá debía estar preocupado en casa. Aunque estar en moto parecía más seguro que yo manejando a 40 km/hora.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, parando en un semáforo en rojo.

—¡Sí, esto es fabuloso! —exclamé.

Sonrió y volvió a poner el pie en su lugar. La moto emitió un rugido y corrió a gran velocidad por las calles de Nueva York.

Llegamos rápido a un _resto-pub_ de las bohemias calles de Manhattan, donde se oía una música juvenil y alegre. Tenía luces llamativas y un ambiente tan núbil que me encantó. Definitivamente, era esto lo que necesitaba, algo que me hiciera sentir realmente yo.

Trace me llevó a una mesa bastante alejada y pidió la carta mientras yo observaba el lugar con entusiasmo.

—Quiero una cerveza —le dije, sacando la lengua con alegría.

Él levantó las cejas, maravillado con mi petición.

—Eres indudablemente una sorpresa —me respondió. Aquello me trajo tantos recuerdos que mi alegría logró desaparecer un par de segundos. Pero luego la retomé, porque no era posible que él siguiera torturando mi cabeza.

 _Es solo una conquista, un hombre de una noche, nada más. Vete al diablo, Edward Cullen_ , me dije internamente, mientras veía cómo Trace pedía pizza a la piedra junto a la cerveza para dos.

.

Lancé una carcajada divertida mientras oía las increíbles historias de Trace, que tenía una gracia monumental para contarlas.

—Debo serte sincero —expresó, dejando a un lado su vaso de cerveza—. Soy un chico valiente, pero haberme plantado en tu puerta resultó bastante difícil.

Me tapé los ojos con ambas manos, muerta de vergüenza. No era una chica que cayera fácilmente en el pudor, pero cuando se trataba de las locuras de mi familia eso siempre sucedía.

—Lo siento, mi cuñada abrió la boca, no quería incomodarte.

—No, está bien —se rio—. Solo… me hubieras dicho que tú familia estaba tan repleta de hombres, ¡por Dios, casi me devoran!

—Son unos celosos —exclamé—. Mis hermanos y mi padre siempre son muy sobreprotectores.

Me miró por sobre la cerveza con aquel brillo coqueto que siempre brotaba de él.

—Incluso Todd, mi hermano pequeño, me preguntó sutilmente si iba a darle mi beso de las buenas noches —le comenté, llevándome el tenedor con verduras salteadas a la boca.

—No pensé que el pequeño entrase al grupo de los celosos. Supongo que no llevas a muchos chicos a casa —susurró, limpiando la comisura izquierda de mi boca.

 _Vaya, Trace, podrías acercarte un poco más._

—Los demás suelen demostrarlo abiertamente pero Todd, es sin duda, el más celoso de todos —le dije entre risitas.

Él sonrió, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.

—Quizá estás equivocada. El hombre de ojos verdes no dejaba de lanzarme miradas extrañas mientras te acercabas a mi moto.

Fruncí el ceño y negué con mi cabeza, algo contrariada por sus palabras.

—Dudo que sea por mí —dije acompañada de una risotada sardónica—. Apenas y nos conocemos —susurré, porque era cierto, yo no conocía nada de Edward Cullen.

En realidad, ¿quién era Edward? Hasta el momento solo sabía que era un ingeniero amante de las embarcaciones, listo, apegado a una sobrina que en unos meses iba a casarse con mi hermano.

—Estoy bromeando —aclaró con una sonrisa.

—Te encanta bromear, ¿eh? —inquirí, también sonriendo.

—Es una forma bastante agradable de quitarme el estrés del trabajo.

Por su expresión pude imaginar que la carga laboral lo tenía bastante agotado y, a juzgar por cómo lucían esas ojeras bajo sus lindos ojos, no parecía tan cómodo con su éxito en la empresa.

—¿Ha sido muy duro? —inquirí.

Él me sonrió con la confianza en la mirada. Siguió bebiendo de su cerveza mientras yo jugueteaba con las largas brochetas que hace tan solo unos minutos estaban clavadas en carne y verduras.

—Digamos que Aro está más exigente que de costumbre —murmuró, depositando la botella en la mesa.

Desde mi posición podía ver su perfil. Trace tenía una nariz respingada y el cabello corto, liso y peinado con los dedos. La luz de los focos en el techo, que eran de tonos azules, púrpura y rojos, le daba a un lado del rostro, por lo que sus pestañas largas resultaban fulgurantes.

—¿Te ha regañado? Suele ser bastante hijo de puta cuando se le da la gana —exclamé sin pelos en la lengua. Trace dirigió su mirada a mí y se largó a reír, maravillado por mi lenguaje.

Pero luego de aquella expresión alegre, su mirada se tornó un poco preocupada, aunque no quise seguir inmiscuyéndome más en su vida, sentía de alguna manera que si insistía en saber no iba a recibir una respuesta sincera.

Trace resultaba aun más divertido fuera de la oficina, vestido sin esos trajes estilosos que le hacían llamar la atención de todas las chicas de la empresa. Solía reírse mucho de sí mismo y se acercaba a mí de una manera que me inquietaba, pero también me confundía, más que nada porque mi cabeza aún daba vueltas en aquel hombre de ojos verdes que hace tan solo unas semanas me había vuelto loca. Trace Burtman se acercaba, resultaba coqueto, ruin para mi cordura, pero el maldito de Edward seguía en mi cabeza.

—Pero bueno, Bella, hemos venido aquí por tu brillante auditoría. La primera de muchas —sostuvo, elevando la botella para hacer un brindis. Con una sonrisa le imité—. Salud por eso. —Las hizo chocar y me guiñó un ojo—. Y espero que después de esta, se concreten muchísimas más.

—No tienes siquiera que decírmelo, Trace —le dije divertida.

A las 2am él me llevó a mi departamento, sosteniendo aún aquella mirada coqueta para mí.

—Nos vemos el lunes —murmuró, a centímetros de mi rostro.

Le miré los labios unos segundos, pero no me atreví a nada más. Nos despedimos con un suave beso en la mejilla. Le agradecí por la invitación de la noche aunque, de haber sido otra la ocasión, probablemente habrían sido sus labios.

Saludé al adormilado conserje, que tenía su pequeño televisor encendido frente a él. Mi piso quedaba en el último nivel, esquinado y frente al maravilloso paisaje del Central Park. Cualquiera pensaría que aquel privilegio le haría costar un dineral, pero no era así, de lo contrario no habría podido costearlo hace unos años atrás.

Al entrar encontré a mi hermano junto a su novia besándose de manera poco decorosa, medio acostados en mi sofá favorito, oblongo y púrpura. Carraspeé y ellos se separaron de forma abrupta, mientras yo los observaba intentando ocultar una burlona sonrisa. Luego pensé en lo difícil que sería para ellos estar separados, después de haber vivido tanto tiempo juntos en Austria.

—Ya veo en lo que gastan el tiempo —Los molesté, mientras me metía a mi pequeña cocina americana.

Trajiné entre los vasos y platos de la alacena, y al mismo tiempo reprimí una sonrisa al ver a mi hermano acomodarse suavemente los pantalones. Alice, por su parte, se peinaba de manera frenética con los dedos.

—Lo siento, Bella, creí que llegarías más tarde —Se disculpó mi futura cuñada.

—Es una hora prudente para llegar —Le dijo Jasper. Luego me miró a mí, como pidiéndome detalles del chico que hace unas horas había tocado a la puerta de mi padre.

Rodé los ojos y le mostré mi dedo corazón.

—Deberías cerrar la boca… y la cremallera, por cierto —murmuré, aguantándome la risa.

Jasper se sonrojó y rápidamente lo hizo.

—Es bastante tarde, creo que debo irme. —Él se levantó del sofá y le dio un beso a Alice en los labios, para después darme un beso en la frente a mí—. No me culpes, pero eres mi única hermanita —insistió, apretando mi nariz con delicadeza.

—Es solo un amigo —le insistí.

Asintió y se marchó de manera rápida, aún avergonzado por lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos.

Alice se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, fascinada quizá por lo que había ocurrido hace un rato con mi hermano. Evité toda clase de imagen en mi cabeza, la sola idea me daba escalofríos.

—¿Y bien, Bella? ¿Conmigo serás sincera?

Esta vez me largué a reír.

—He sido sincera todo el tiempo —dije—. Es un amigo.

—Y uno muy guapo, por cierto —añadió—. No tienes que fingir que no pasó nada esta noche, yo no soy como Jasper.

Palpó el hueco libre del sofá para que me sentara y así lo hice. Ella me observaba con interés, ansiosa por que le contara los detalles de la noche. Eso me gustaba de ella, el entusiasmo que sentía por relacionarse conmigo o con cualquiera de mi familia.

—Si quieres detalles sucios, lamento decepcionarte, no pasó nada esta noche.

El entusiasmo rápidamente se convirtió en decepción.

—¿Nada?

—Fue una reunión de colegas para celebrar mi primera auditoría, nada más.

Yo sabía que eso no era cierto, había deseado una noche con Trace desde hace mucho, no precisamente para hablar cosas graciosas y amistosas, por Dios, yo jamás hacía eso sin premeditarlo. Pero… hoy mi cabeza no podía responder a más que eso, simplemente no podía.

—Rose me contó que te ha gustado siempre, creí que hoy le harías probar el anzuelo —dijo de buen humor. _Rose tiene una boca tan grande_ , me lamenté mirando al techo.

Sonreí, pero no de la manera que estaba acostumbrada.

—Digamos que ninguno se atrevió a quebrantar la regla de los colegas —musité—. Hoy ha sido un bombardeo de emociones —suspiré.

Sentía tanta confianza con Alice, y eso que apenas llevábamos poco tiempo de conocernos. Pero, a pesar de toda esa intimidad que brotaba de manera natural entre ambas, no podía confesarle que el haber visto a su tío me había desequilibrado por completo, hasta el punto en que no era capaz de dejar de pensar en su maldita forma de mirarme.

—Debe ser el cansancio de tu trabajo —concluyó inocentemente, pasando suavemente su mano por mi antebrazo—. ¿Al menos ha sido una buena velada?

Sonreí, esta vez con sinceridad.

—Una estupenda. Estoy segura que en una cita más sí probará el anzuelo.

No iba a permitir que Edward Cullen siguiera causando efectos en mi cordura, por mi bien, era mejor evitar cualquier acercamiento a su inefable peligrosidad.

.

.

.

Con frenesí me dispuse a servirme la fiel taza de café de la mañana, mirando el reloj de la pared con nerviosismo. Otra vez iba con el tiempo contado a la oficina.

—Tranquila, yo te sirvo —me dijo Alice, quien ya tenía la cafetera lista. Tenía su celular apegado a la oreja y sujeto con el hombro.

Puso mi taza favorita en la pequeña mesita de mi cocina americana. La taza tenía la forma de un búho adormilado, con grandes pestañas curvas. Luego puso un plato con huevos revueltos y pan de centeno a un lado, mi favorito.

—Me has salvado la mañana, cariño —le susurré para no interrumpir su conversación. Ella me guiñó un ojo y se sentó frente a mí con otra taza de café humeante.

—Digamos que, como eres el padrino, deberías comenzar a pensar en tu discurso, ¡quiero que me hagas llorar! —le decía al interlocutor.

Ah, claro, ese debía ser Edward.

Para ignorar la conversación me puse a hojear una revista de espectáculos que debía tener ya unos cinco años de antigüedad. Señor Calabaza, que recién había despertado, se acercó a mí con su pequeño y torcido rabito para saludarme.

—A propósito, ¿ya fuiste a verla? —le preguntó, mientras jugaba con la cuchara.

Apreté aún más la revista mientras me tragaba el resto del pan.

¿Ella? ¿Era… ella? Se me apretó el estómago de curiosidad, fue inevitable. Me mordí el labio inferior y agudicé el oído, fingiendo que su conversación no me interesaba. Mientras, Señor Calabaza miraba deseoso el pequeño trozo de pan.

—Debió extrañarte muchísimo, como siempre que te marchas.

Sí, la pobre lo extrañaba mientras él se acostaba con mujeres en sus cruceros. Miré hacia el paisaje de mi balcón, la revista no era suficiente para calmar mis ganas de tomar el teléfono y gritarle a Edward que era un desvergonzado. Y yo, maldita sea, había caído en los brazos de aquel nefasto e increíblemente guapo ingeniero.

—Supongo que la has recompensado…

No quise seguir escuchando, así que me metí al baño para cepillarme los dientes. A pesar de eso aún seguía escuchando murmullos, aunque perfectamente ininteligibles para que pudiera imaginarme todo lo que él le podía estar diciendo.

—Claro que la he recompensado, Alice, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi esposa —dije, imitando pobremente la voz de Edward.

Cuando terminé de cepillarme los dientes y poner un poco de maquillaje a mi rostro, Alice tocó a mi puerta con timidez.

—Llegarás aún más tarde si te sigues arreglando, ya te ves guapa —exclamó con alegría.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a luchar contra el tiempo —le dije junto a una sonrisa. Tomé mi bolso y me despedí de ella. Señor Calabaza vino hacia mí y me dio lametones en la mano.

—Que tengas un buen día, Srta. Contadora.

.

.

.

El restaurante de Ángela era bastante espacioso y lujoso, con ventanas inmensas, paredes de ladrillo rústico y una terraza preciosa y fresca. Me había llamado para almorzar con ella, así aprovechaba de probar sus deliciosos platillos.

La vi sentada en la mesa más alejada, hojeando el periódico del día y fumando un cigarrillo. En cuanto me acerqué se dio cuenta de mi presencia y enseguida me abrazó. No la veía desde que nos despedimos del crucero, lo que ya era bastante.

—¡El restaurante se ve fabuloso! —exclamé. Me senté frente a ella, ansiosa por probar sus platillos.

—¡Sí! Es increíblemente lindo, aunque es muy agotador. Ahora último la clientela se ha multiplicado.

—Pero eso es muy bueno.

—No si también se vuelven más exigentes —me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Mientras tanto, Ángela le pidió al garzón algo para beber.

—¿Qué deseas, Bella? La Chef invita —exclamó con alegría.

No lo pensé mucho.

—Un Cosmo, urgente.

Ángela elevó las cejas y le dio una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo.

—Que sean dos.

En cuanto se fue el garzón, Ángela acercó su tronco y encendió otro cigarrillo con rapidez.

—Me ha sucedido algo muy malo —murmuré mordiéndome el labio.

—Sabía que beber un Cosmo a esta hora no era nada bueno. Cuéntame, soy toda oídos.

Suspiré y lo solté.

—Me topé con el maduro del crucero hace unos días.

Ángela abrió los ojos de sopetón y dejó ir el humo con inercia.

—¿Qué?

—Y eso no es todo, es el tío de mi cuñada —dije en medio de un ahogo. Ahora que lo decía a viva voz parecía aún más cruel, ¡el destino realmente había sido un hijo de puta!

—Oh cielos, eso es nuevo. ¿Pero en serio es él? Es que no puedo creerlo.

—¡Claro que es él! Edward Cullen. —Su nombre salió de forma tan lenta de mis labios, como si saboreara cada palabra de forma intensa. Me detesté.

Mi amiga se largó a reír con nerviosismo. Justo en aquel momento el garzón llegó y depositó los Cosmos en medio de la mesa. De inmediato le di un sorbo, lo que me dio aún más de coraje para sacar todo lo que había ocultado y había querido decir. Pero ¿a quién? Ni Rose ni mis hermanos podían comprenderlo, menos Alice, si cualquiera de ellos sabía lo que había ocurrido todo se tornaría un caos. En cambio, con Ángela, botar toda la mierda resultaba liberador.

—Solo a ti podía sucederte esto, en serio, nena.

—De todas las posibilidades, ¿por qué tenía que ser el tío de mi cuñada? —Me lamenté, depositando mi frente sobre la pulcra mesa de vidrio—. Pudo haber sido… no lo sé —me encogí de hombros.

¿En qué otra parte podía encontrar a un hombre como él? Entonces me respondí yo sola: en ningún lugar. Edward parecía ser el tipo de hombre que jamás podría toparme, porque probablemente frecuentábamos lugares distintos… y éramos distintos.

—De todos los peces que había en ese crucero, ¿por qué tenías que haberte acostado con el único que podía mezclarse perfectamente con tu vida? —murmuró. Aquella frase fue suficiente para que levantara mi cabeza y volviera a beber del Cosmo—. ¿Hablaste con él?

Rodé los ojos y dejé ir un gruñido.

—Nada bueno salió de esa conversación, es un maldito engreído. Además, parecía entusiasmado por ponerme nerviosa.

—Hombres —exclamó con un bufido—. ¿Qué harás ahora? —Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

—Voy a verlo por un largo periodo, Ángela, mi cuñada y mi hermano se casarán. Él es el padrino de la boda ¡y yo la madrina!

Mi amiga volvió a reírse, esta vez con ganas. No podía molestarme por su reacción, mi rostro debía ser épico.

—Espera, falta la mejor parte. ¡Es ingeniero náutico! Diseña cruceros de lujo, y uno de esos era el nuestro.

Ángela abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" y se quedó así, sin decir nada por un buen rato.

—Bella, realmente el destino quiere algo contigo pero no sé qué es —musitó—. ¡Salud!

—Seguro hacerme enloquecer. ¡Salud! —Choqué su copa con la mía y acabé por beberme todo el alcohol de un solo trago.

A pesar del alcohol tenía hambre, así que Ángela pidió la especialidad de la casa: un salmón caramelizado con nata en especias diversas y popurrí de verduras salteadas.

—¿Qué pasará ahora, Bella? —inquirió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te desequilibra y lo sabes.

Dejé los cubiertos a un lado y me recosté en la silla, pensando en la situación.

—Cuando se acercó volví a sentir lo mismo, aquel calor, esa sensación tan extraña… Es peligroso.

—Bella, no es un mafioso ni nada por el estilo.

—¡No ese tipo de peligro, boba! —Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza—. Mantenerlo alejado de mí es lo mejor que puedo hacer, por mi salud mental y por el bien de mi hermano. Además, nada bueno puede salir de nosotros dos. ¡O sino acabaré golpeándolo!

Ángela elevó las cejas y me miró con algo de desaprobación. Probablemente, no estaba de acuerdo con mi tentativa de huir, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Creí que no volvería a verlo y de un momento a otro él volvía a estar en mi vida.

—Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, cuéntame qué ha sido de tu vida.

Mientras Ángela me comentaba que Ben había sido ascendido hace poco, mi cabeza me traicionó un momento, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Edward en este momento.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

El collar resplandecía de manera intensa a la luz del foco, parecían cientos de rubíes puestos entre sí. Fue inevitable no pasar mis dedos por la extensión de la plata, recobrando la intensidad de mis sentidos. Era una joya preciosa. La primera vez que la vi me resultó una pieza llena de magia.

Sonreí ligeramente al recordar el rostro de Isabella cuando vi que tenía su collar en mi poder. La forma de su boca rosa perfectamente redondeada en una expresión de sorpresa y sus ojos achocolatados bien abiertos.

No creí volverla a ver y, bueno, ella volvía a mi vida, pero con una irreverencia que me irritó. No sabía quién era realmente Isabella Swan, había comprobado que en tantas ocasiones me había mentido, pero ¿qué me importaba? Solo había sido un polvo. Un polvo magnífico, por cierto, tanto que aún pensaba en la manera en que mis manos encajaban perfectamente en la suave piel de sus caderas y en las risitas satisfechas que emitía de vez en cuando, extasiada y perpleja por mis caricias.

Sacudí la cabeza, enviando a volar todos esos pensamientos que no venían al caso. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¡Es la hermana de Jasper, el novio de mi sobrina! ¿Qué tan caradura podía ser yo para pasar por alto aquello e ir en contra de la corriente?

—Sr. Cullen, pase por favor, el Sr. Black lo está esperando —me dijo Maggie, la asistente, ayudándome a huir de mi propia cabeza.

Miré la hora en mi Rolex y comprobé lo de siempre: Jacob siempre era puntual para mí. Le sonreí a Maggie y caminé por el lustrado pasillo principal, hacia la puerta de roble.

—¿Quiere algo para beber? —me preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

—Un whisky, gracias.

Jacob, en cuanto me vio, se levantó de su silla y con una sonrisa vino hacia mí, tendiendo su mano. La apreté y le di un abrazo; hace mucho tiempo no lo veía, quizá un año y medio.

—Es muy grato tenerte aquí nuevamente, Edward.

—Lo es para mí, Jake, no sabes cuánto.

Me enseñó el sofá que había a un lado para ponernos cómodos. Él se sentó frente a mí, cruzando la pierna en el momento.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

—Un par de semanas. Es increíble cuánto ha cambiado Nueva York en el año y medio que no estuve aquí. Lo extrañaba.

—En el mundo de hoy todo avanza a pasos agigantados. ¿Qué tal la familia?

—Ya lo sabes, siguen igual que siempre. —Le guiñé un ojo.

Volvió a sonreír. En ese momento, Maggie, la asistente de Black, entró con el whisky para mí y otro para Jacob.

—Muchas gracias, Maggie, querida —le dijo él antes que ella se marchara. Yo simplemente preferí agradecerle de forma suave.

—¿Y la tuya? —inquirí—. ¿Leah sigue igual de encantadora?

—¿Qué crees? Soy un afortunado.

Nos largamos a reír e hicimos chocar nuestras copas, como en los viejos tiempos.

Jacob Black fue uno de mis mejores amigos en la universidad. Solíamos ser parte de la Facultad de Ingeniería, donde nos iba bastante bien. Él era parte de la ingeniería industrial y yo me dirigí derechamente a los barcos. Su camino se orientó derechamente a trabajar con empresas multinacionales sin fines de lucro, donde había forjado un camino bastante importante. Hace muchísimo tiempo esperaba asociarse conmigo en un proyecto humanitario a favor de las poblaciones rurales de Afganistán y Siria, donde se esperaba construir buques de alta tecnología, con capacidad de soportar la intensa guerra y abastecerse de los recursos necesarios, que apuntaban a la escasez de medicina, agua y alimentos.

—¿Y bien, Edward? ¿Puedo contar contigo para este proyecto?

Jacob estaba emocionado porque pudiera ser parte de esto, necesitaba mi conocimiento y mi habilidad para idear las embarcaciones perfectas, y hasta hace solo unos meses no estaba seguro de ser parte de un proyecto tan abismante. Desde luego, construir cruceros no era ninguna maravilla, crearlos resultaba, incluso, poco demandante. Dirigir la construcción de un buque militar de alta tecnología significaría un desafío del que, sinceramente, esperaba ser parte por años. Y también sabía que esta decisión significaría una discusión asegurada con mis padres.

 _Es impresionante que teniendo 40 años tus padres aún sigan creyendo tener opinión con lo que haces en tu vida,_ me dije internamente.

De inmediato saqué mi laptop del maletín y, con algo de inseguridad, le mostré algunos planos simples.

—Son solo ideas, nada seguro…

—Edward esto es perfecto —me interrumpió.

—Aún falta crear la lista de materiales, calcular la capacidad del buque, la solidez de la cubierta…

—Deja ya esa fingida humildad, no te sale, querido amigo —dijo, volviendo a interrumpir—. Pero bueno, para que estés más tranquilo con tu innato y neurótico perfeccionismo, quiero que me traigas los planos oficiales en un mes, ante la comitiva de la ONU, ¿te parece?

Un mes era suficiente. _Si tu cabeza te acompaña, claro está_ , pensé. Desde que volví a ver a aquella joven castaña todo se había tornado un huracán.

—Es un plazo contundente para mí —le dije con seguridad.

—Es la respuesta que quería escuchar. ¿Lo ves? Mi amigo, la humildad jamás te ha quedado.

Una vez que me hube despedido de mi amigo, fue Alice quien me sorprendió con una de sus llamadas. De inmediato sonreí, escucharla siempre me resultaba reconfortante porque me recordaba muchísimo a su madre. Desde luego, mis padres habían hecho un excelente trabajo con ella.

—Buenos días, querido tío —exclamó con su voz cantarina.

Me largué a reír. ¿Querido tío? Ella nunca usaba ese tipo de "formalidades" conmigo, siempre era "Edward".

—Buenos días, querida sobrina. Estás bastante alegre hoy —le dije mientras me acercaba a mi coche.

—Es cierto. Hoy desperté emocionada porque me ha llamado Claire Dunhann, una asesora de bodas excelente. Mis abuelos la han contactado y ella no ha dudado en ayudarme.

—Mis padres y su increíble capacidad de "convencer" —murmuré.

—Solo hacen feliz a su nieta —se excusó—. Y tú deberías hacer feliz a tu sobrina.

—¿No es lo que he hecho durante años? —inquirí con una sonrisa, mientras me recargaba en el asiento de cuero de mi coche.

Escuché su risotada y el sonido de unos platos. Supuse que debía estar cocinando… en el departamento de Isabella. No me resultaba sorprendente que Alice aceptara quedarse con ella y menos aún que Isabella fuese así de generosa, como tampoco que se llevaran tan bien, la chica Swan tenía un efecto muy fuerte en los demás. _Especialmente en ti_ , me dije internamente.

—Sí, pero deberías ponerte en marcha para el día de mi boda.

Entonces oí la voz de ella, de Isabella, diciendo algunas palabrotas porque probablemente se había quedado dormida. Fue inevitable que me pusiera a sonreír, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo grande que ésta era preferí interrumpir aquello.

—Digamos que, como eres el padrino, deberías comenzar a pensar en tu discurso, ¡quiero que me hagas llorar!

—Eso resultará divertido —murmuré—. Pero debes tenerme paciencia, necesito ponerme al día con mis pendientes aquí en Nueva York.

—Tú siempre tan ocupado —bufó de buen humor—. A propósito, ¿ya fuiste a verla?

—Fue lo primero que hice al llegar a la ciudad.

—Debió extrañarte muchísimo, como siempre que te marchas. Supongo que la has recompensado.

Sonreí nuevamente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—La llevaré a cenar.

—Eso le encantará.

La curiosidad de pronto comenzó a resultar intensa, ¿estaba Isabella con ella? ¿O ya se había marchado?

—¿Estás sola? —inquirí, haciéndome el estúpido.

—No, mi nueva amiga debe estar poniéndose linda allá en el baño.

Iba a comentarle que no era necesario, pues ya lo era, pero entonces concluí en que eso sería demasiado extraño.

—Te llevas muy bien con ella, ¿no?

—Definitivamente. Haberla elegido junto a Jasper como la madrina de bodas ha sido la mejor decisión de la vida.

Claro, era la madrina. Debíamos pasar más tiempo juntos de lo que alguna vez debí pensarlo. Resultaba extraño pues, hace solo unas semanas creí que nunca volvería a ver aquella cajita de pandora.

—Bien, Alice, debo marcharme al trabajo. Tendré tu famoso discurso en cuanto pueda deshacerme de todas mis tareas de este mes.

—Como usted diga, tío Edward. —Se largó a reír.

Manejé con la cabeza un poco embotada en pensamientos ruines, en pensamientos que no debía tener, por el bien de Alice y Jasper. Suspiré, un poco agotado por la buena nueva.

—Isabella… —dije frente a un semáforo en rojo.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza y decidí llevar mis pensamientos hacia algo más saludable, como el nuevo proyecto humanitario al que prontamente iba a adherirme.

.

—Carajo —exclamé, quitándome los anteojos del rostro y depositándolas en el escritorio.

No había caso, era la enésima vez que intentaba armar el plano definitivo del buque modelo. Mi cabeza no me acompañaba. Ni siquiera la música de _Depeche Mode_ podía conducirme a la concentración. Miré mi laptop por última vez y lo cerré de golpe, con rabia y odio hacia mí mismo.

Sentí el peso del collar en mi pantalón, así que lo saqué de su encierro.

Con él en la mano recordé esas noches en el Casiopea, la primera vez que la vi. Usaba esos tacos amarillos que resplandecían en medio de los sobrios usuarios que acostumbraba a ver en el casino. Poseía una intensidad que me abrumó al primer momento, mientras alardeaba con su brío juvenil al ganar una y otra vez en aquella ruleta. Apelaba a la suerte, pero yo no creía en ella.

Resultaba fácil saber qué número iba a ser el éxito, era una cuestión de probabilidad básica, mis años de experiencia a bordo de tantos cruceros me habían dotado de una habilidad innata para saber cuándo ganar y cuándo no. Y lo hice, le gané a esa hermosa joven que era blanco de muchísimos hombres de por ahí. Ella sabía que la miraban, no era tonta, por supuesto. Eso me gustó aún más.

Lo que terminó por decidirme a ir tras ella fue aquel simple y llano intento por ignorarme. Fue como acercarle a un soberbio borracho una elegante copa de vino. Y lo hice, la seguí, me senté a su lado e mi intento por conversarle fue en vano, parecía un hueso muy duro de roer. ¿Quién se creía ella, tan joven y tan intensa? No había visto una chica como ella. Se marchó y no pude evitar darle una poco decorosa mirada de pies a cabeza. Concluí lo mismo otra vez: era una delicia de mujer.

La busqué por todas partes hasta que di con ella en esa mesa, siempre solitaria e independiente. Por momentos me pregunté cómo podía estar pensando en coquetearle a una mujer que fácilmente podía llevarme unos 10 a 15 años, la juventud brotaba tan fácilmente de ella que me sentí un maldito depravado. Pero mi perseverante espíritu masculino fue tras aquella castaña preciosa, que aún conservaba algo amarillo.

Recuerdo muy bien que quería tocarla, la piel de su cuello y hombros se veía tan indemne, tan suave. Controlé mis impulsos, no sin antes tocar su cabello ondulado. Y Dios, ella no hacía ningún intento por separarme.

Isabella. Cuando escuché su nombre supe que no iba a olvidarlo nunca más. Entonces se levantó de su silla y cantó frente a todos sin ningún pudor. No pude quitar mis ojos de esa mujer, en sus movimientos y en su linda voz. Y comprendí que aquella cajita de pandora era mucho más que esos años biológicos que debía tener.

Quise besarla, pero ella no iba a permitirlo, sabía cómo tenerme dando vueltas entre sus dedos, yo tampoco era estúpido. La ocasión perfecta para saber hasta dónde podía llegar era en la cena del crucero. Pero, sinceramente, esperaba que Isabella me permitiese conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada arista de su piel y cada vértice de su placer. Nunca había querido que un crucero siguiera su curso, que no acabara nunca… hasta ese momento, que solo quedaba un día para volver a la realidad, para decirle adiós a esa fugaz mujer que había hecho añicos mi cordura.

Volví a apretar la joya entre mis dedos, rememorando la sensación que tuve al verla con ese vestido, usando este mismo collar. Quedé estupefacto, medio enloquecido, el color le sentaba tan bien.

En esa cena lo comprobé: una cajita de pandora vivaz, extrovertida en muchas ocasiones, una mente con múltiples cosas por descubrir. La besé y deseé seguir, tocarla, hacerla mía por esa noche. El juego del poder condicionó mi respuesta en una caníbal y animal forma de desatar todo lo que quería hacer con ella.

Dejé ir el aire, recordando su huida, olvidando incluso su collar en mi mesa de noche. Se suponía que solo sería un divertido recuerdo, pero volví a verla, con una irreverencia que me encolerizó, junto a una inmadurez muy propia de ella. Era una chiquilla mimada de Nueva York, rodeada de hombres en su familia. Y mentirosa. Definitivamente no sabía quién era ella y no la culpaba, quizá estaba algo acostumbrada a juguetear e inventarse historias.

—Como una niñita pequeña —susurré, moviendo el cuello de lado a lado para liberar la tensión que se me había formado ahí—. Una combinación insoportable.

Sentí que se abría la puerta de mi estudio con lentitud, lo que solo significaba una cosa. Sonreí.

—¿Crees que no te he escuchado? —inquirí, aún sin darme la vuelta para mirarla.

—Sé que tienes un oído inhumano, _Eddie_.

Sentí su fino perfume rodearme de a poco, mientras sus brazos comenzaban un trayecto por mi cuello.

—Te extrañé —me susurró al oído.

Volví a sonreír. _Claro que me extrañaste_ , pensé.

Escondí el collar en el cajón de mi escritorio.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, enviar a Isabella al demonio. ¿Por qué carajos seguía en mi mente? No tenía sentido, solo era una niña irreverente, jugando con un adulto imbécil como yo. Con algo de cólera deshice las muchas imágenes de ella en mi cabeza y me concentré en quién suavemente jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Vengo con otra actualización para ustedes. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por Dios, Edward tiene una cabeza muy interesante, con este POV qieda claro que Bella le afecta más de lo que se atreve a demostrar, lo mejor de todo es que es el primero de muchos más._**

 ** _Agradezco a todas mis lectoras que capítulo tras capítulo me comentan cada impresión, valoro mucho todo lo que tengan que decirme, y también agradecer a las nuevas lectoras que poco a poco van incorporándose. ¡Gracias!_**

 ** _Quiero recordarles que existe un grupo de facebook, el cual se encuentra en mi perfil, en donde he agregado contenido exclusivo, como por ejemplo los personajes que poco a poco van apareciendo en la historia, además de pequeños detalles de los capítulos. Recuerden que su participación es importante, así se hace más divertido y podemos interactuar todo lo que quieran_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	10. Capítulo 9: Bajo las luces me quemas

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo editado por Jo Ulloa de Betas FFAD.**

 **Recomiendo: Sunset – The XX.**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 _ **Bajo las luces me quemas**_

 **.**

"… _después de lo que tuvimos_

 _Nos comportamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido_

 _Hacemos creer que nunca he visto tu cara_

 _Y tú me niegas…"_

 **Isabella POV**

—Bien, Todd, ve lento.

El fisioterapeuta movía lentamente su pierna, de modo que él pudiera acostumbrarse al leve dolor que generalmente le daba.

Mi panorama de día sábado a veces era acompañar a Todd a sus terapias para que sus piernecitas no se atrofiaran y que sus brazos lograsen trabajar aún más, más que nada cuando papá no podía asistir.

Lo miré con su entusiasmo innato por cooperar y sonreí, porque de verdad ponía todo su esfuerzo en sus ejercicios. Fue inevitable acariciar su cabello mientras lo notaba sudar desde la frente.

—Último movimiento, campeón, ¡eso es! —exclamó el fisioterapeuta.

Mi hermano pequeño había pasado toda su vida en esa silla de ruedas y, por ende, en estos ejercicios. Debido a su constancia ahora podía mover sus manos, no con la agilidad de cualquier niño, pero ya estaba escribiendo y dibujando, lo que era estupendo. Aunque me costaba admitirlo, había sacado la perseverancia de mi madre.

Cuando la sesión hubo terminado, Todd cayó de espaldas a la colchoneta y me miró entre sonrisas.

—¿Lo he hecho bien, Chocolate? —inquirió algo inseguro.

—Claro que sí, siempre lo haces bien —le respondí mientras le pasaba un pañuelo por la sudada frente.

—Pero ¿mejor que antes?

Me largué a reír.

—Mejor que nunca.

Emmett nos estaba esperando afuera del centro terapéutico, a un lado de su coche. Cuando vio a Todd corrió hacia él y le dio un tierno abrazo.

Mi hermano mayor era un profesor de educación física en la primaria "Luckesville" de Nueva York. Como cada sábado, preparaba a sus alumnos para un campeonato infantil de voleibol, y luego venía a por Todd, sudado, agotado y usando su uniforme de deportes.

—¿Qué tal la sesión de hoy, hermanito? —le preguntó mientras me ayudaba a sacarlo de la silla para sentarlo en el asiento trasero de su coche.

—Ha estado muy bien. Johnny cree que pronto podré ingresar a alguna clase de terapia en el agua —le contó entusiasmado.

Sonreí con orgullo. Emmett me dio la misma mirada; nosotros sabíamos todo lo que había costado llegar hasta esto, sobre todo papá.

—Eso está muy bien, yo podría llevarte, así tu hermana descansa un poco, ¿qué dices?

Él asintió y se acomodó como pudo en el asiento.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —le preguntó mi hermano mayor, mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor.

—Ha estado bien, aunque Lauren ha estado molestando mucho últimamente —susurró un poco incómodo.

—Eso no me lo habías contado, Todd —le dije con algo de preocupación.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te dice? Sabes que tienes que contarnos todo.

Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la ventana que había a un lado.

—La Srta. Clara nos hizo dibujar a nuestra madre, pero yo no tengo una. Lucille dice que fui abandonado y eso me molesta mucho. ¿Dónde está mamá, Bella? ¿Ha muerto ya? —Todd solo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando estaba serio y, a pesar de que no me miraba, suponía que quería una respuesta contundente.

Suspiré y luego me dirigí a Emmett, mirándolo con nerviosismo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo…? Ni siquiera mi adulto hermano tenía idea de cómo abordar algo tan delicado como eso. Si tan solo supiera que haberlo abandonado era una de los miles de cosas que había hecho con él y con nosotros…

—Ella… ella simplemente no está, Todd. Pero nos tienes a nosotros, a papá, ¡a Sue! Tú la quieres mucho, ¿no es así?

Esta vez me miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Quién podía resistirse a Sue? Todd sí que la quería, en realidad todos nosotros la queríamos muchísimo.

—Esa niña no sabe lo que dice —exclamó Emmett—. Oh, mira Todd, un McDonalds. ¿Una extra queso o Big Mac?

—¡Big Mac! —gritó, levantando los brazos con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Dejé ir el aire que había acumulado inconscientemente en mis pulmones. Hace mucho tiempo que Todd no preguntaba por nuestra madre y, cada vez que lo hacía, no sabía qué responder porque a veces ni yo podía encontrar una palabra correcta para todo lo que ella había hecho en nuestra vida.

La Florería Swan tenía un par de clientes aún, esperando los arreglos antes que papá decidiera cerrar. El local era grande, papá lo había conseguido en una ganga y lo transformó con mi ayuda. "Tú sabes más de colores que todos nosotros", recuerdo que dijo. Las paredes eran de tono celeste, con dibujos adorables de sobrias flores rosa. El suelo era de cerámica lisa, blanca y pulcra. Todo estaba siempre lleno de flores de distintos colores, formas y razas.

Charlie estaba detrás del mostrador, con Sue en la caja. Rosalie estaba enseñándole a uno de los clientes los distintos arreglos que podía encontrar, los que hacía yo en mi tiempo libre.

Cuando nos vieron se alegraron. Papá corrió hasta Todd y le besó la coronilla, preguntándole qué tal había estado la sesión de hoy. Mientras, saludé a Sue, que, como siempre, me preguntó cómo había estado durante la semana.

—Te hemos extrañado muchísimo por acá —me dijo.

Rose apareció justo detrás de mí, abrazándome por la espalda. Me hice la molesta, evitando responderle con la misma intensidad, en la cena en casa de mi padre se había pasado de la raya.

—Hey, no estés enojada conmigo, ya te mandé muchos mensajes de amor al teléfono. —Se dio la vuelta para mostrarme su puchero infalible.

—Metiste la pata, Rosalie Hale —exclamé, cruzándome de brazos. Mientras, Sue nos observaba con una diversión bastante similar a la de una madre frente a sus incorregibles hijas.

Mi mejor amiga deshizo el puchero, rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero no puedes culparme, tengo la boca muy grande.

—¡Una boca apetitosa! —gritó Emmett desde el otro lado de la tienda.

—¡Cierra el pico! —lo regañé—. Primera y última vez, Rosalie Hale. —Le apunté la nariz con mi dedo índice, fingiendo una seriedad intachable.

Ella miró el dedo, sonrió y me dio otro abrazo, del que correspondí como siempre.

Fui a pasar un rato a casa de mi padre, Todd me extrañaba pues, desde que había tomado el puesto de contadora oficial en la empresa de Aro, mi tiempo con él se había reducido.

Durante la tarde no pude quitarme de la cabeza la conversación que tuve con Todd en el coche. Aún era un niño, pero en algún momento debía saber lo que había pasado con anterioridad. La sola idea de contárselo me desesperaba, no sabía por qué.

Volví al departamento a eso de las 7. Rosalie me había acompañado para pasar un rato juntas. Alice aún no llegaba, así que supuse que debía estar con Jasper… o con su tío. Me deshice rápidamente de su rostro, no quería pensarlo, menos recordarlo.

—¿Qué tal la salida con Trace? Aún no me cuentas los detalles sucios —dijo mi mejor amiga, llevándose la caja de leche a la boca.

Rose siempre escuchaba mis chácharas luego de cada cita, las que regularmente acababan en detalles sucios o "casi".

—No sucedió nada sucio —exclamé, encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella abrió los ojos de sopetón y se acercó al sofá, donde yo me encontraba acostada perezosamente.

—¿Nada? Oh no, no me digas que es de esos tipos que buscan más formalidad para entrar a la cama.

La miré un segundo, pero luego me dirigí a mis dedos, escapando de sus cuencas azules. Ni siquiera era eso, probablemente Trace me envió un par de mensajes no verbales que, en otra ocasión, habría entendido perfectamente, pero aquella noche mi cerebro no dejaba de pensar en Edward, lo que por supuesto estaba mal. No respondí, ni siquiera para olvidarlo un minuto. Definitivamente me estaba convirtiendo en una idiota de mierda.

Me centré nuevamente en los ojos de Rosalie y, a pesar de que quería gritarle todo lo que sentía porque no había nadie mejor para escucharme, sabía que no era correcto, ni en sueños.

—Es mi colega, no puedo cagarla. Quiero estar segura que no es como Sam.

—Eso es cierto, menudo imbécil ese.

Me involucré torpemente con Sam Uley, un tonto de recepción que hasta el día de hoy buscaba otra oportunidad conmigo. Si tan solo entendiera que nunca tuvo siquiera "la" oportunidad.

—No sabía ni mover el maldito pene —expresé.

—Y cuando un hombre no sabe moverlo, es mejor alejarse lentamente —dijo, haciéndome reír.

Alice llegó unos minutos después, encontrándonos mirando la televisión. Se veía bastante sonriente.

—¿Y esa cara de felicidad? —le preguntó Rose, recargándose en el sofá para poder mirarla mejor.

Ella se sentó frente a nosotras, sobre el taburete lila. Elevó las manos y lanzó un gritito de emoción.

—Me han aprobado el título acá en Nueva York —nos contó.

—Eso es estupendo, Alice, ¡podrás trabajar! —dijo Rosalie.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que ya me llamaron para una entrevista. ¡Hoy debemos celebrar!

—¡Claro que sí! Podemos pedir una pizza a domicilio y…

—Oh no, ¡salgamos a bailar! Las discotecas de Austria son aburridísimas, ¡quiero disfrutar una noche de locuras en la ciudad más bohemia del mundo! —exclamó ella, saltando de la silla y lanzando su abrigo hacia nosotras—. ¿Qué me dicen?

Me quité el abrigo de la cara, miré a Rose y ambas asentimos con una sonrisa. Nosotras jamás decíamos que no a una propuesta tan interesante, ¡éramos las reinas del baile!

—¿Jasper irá con nosotras? —le pregunté, caminando hacia mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

—Oh no, tiene que ver un partido de baseball con tu padre, creo que juegan los... ¿cómo se llamaban?

—Los _New York Yankees_ —respondí.

—¡Eso! Cosa de hombres. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Y tu Emmett no vendrá, Rose? —le preguntó.

—Olvídalo. Hoy estoy soltera —exclamó sin pelos en la lengua.

Rose tenía un par de tenidas ceñidas en mi closet, así no tenía necesidad de irse a su casa cuando acordábamos salir a divertirnos por la noche. Generalmente mis prendas le quedaban pequeñas, no porque tuviese kilos de más, sino porque sus curvas envidiables resultaban complicadas de llevar.

—¿Qué tal esta? —me preguntó, llevando unos pantalones medio brillantes de tono púrpura y un apretado top negro.

—Te ves estupenda —le comenté, enseñándole con mi dedo índice los tacones que ella acostumbraba a llevar para cada noche de diversión—. Esos te quedan bien.

Fui a darme una rápida ducha mientras las chicas se maquillaban en la sala. Me puse rápidamente una ropa interior que no se marcara con lo que planeaba ocupar. Iba a ponerme mis aretes dorados, pero no los encontré. "De seguro Rose me los ha sacado", pensé.

—Hey, Rose, ¿tú sacaste mis aretes? —dije, saliendo de mi habitación y caminando hacia la sala en ropa interior—. No los…

Me quedé muda. En la sala no estaban mis amigas a solas, sino que acompañadas de Edward Cullen, quien estaba apoyado a la pared de mi sala, cruzado de brazos. Por un momento no supe cómo actuar, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? Él me dio una repasada descarada de pies a cabeza, entonces recordé que solo estaba usando una pequeña tanga y un sujetador a juego. Me ruboricé de forma furiosa e intenté tapar pobremente mi cuerpo. Mis amigas se largaron a reír y Rose solo emitió un ¡ups!

—Podrían haberme avisado que teníamos visita —exclamé con sequedad—. Hola, Sr. Cullen —musité.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo, aún manteniendo su cazadora mirada en mi cuerpo.

—Oh Bella, lo siento, mi tío vino a dejarme unos documentos que olvidé en su coche hoy.

—Todos sabemos que te gusta andar desnuda con las visitas —bromeó Rose, sacando la lengua.

Edward enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarme. Lo odié, parecía tan adulto desde su postura, mirándome como si fuese una niñita incorregible.

—L—lo siento, iré a alistarme —musité incómoda.

—No se incomode, Isabella, puedo darme la vuelta —dijo con algo de diversión, efectivamente girando hacia otro lado para fingir no estar pendiente de mí.

Giré con toda la dignidad que pude conservar y me encerré en mi habitación, aún con las mejillas calientes y rojas. ¿Cómo podía estar reaccionando así? Parecía una niña y eso era darle la maldita razón. Choqué mi cabeza y espalda contra la puerta, mirando atentamente a Señor Calabaza, que estaba desparramado en mi cama.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —le pregunté. Mi perro simplemente elevó una oreja y movió un poco la ceja derecha, escuchándome con atención.

Me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans ceñidos, una blusa azul ajustada a mi cintura con un delgado cinturón amarillo y mis tacones favoritos. Con curiosidad me acerqué a la sala, pensando en la posibilidad de que Edward ya se haya marchado. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que aún seguía ahí y que muy dentro de mí sentía entusiasmo de poder verlo un momento más.

No me entendía.

—Al fin estás lista. ¿¡Por qué siempre te demoras!? —exclamó Rose, retocándose los labios.

—¿Se siente más cómoda, Isabella? —me preguntó Edward, girándose para mirarme. Él aún seguía cómodo contra la pared, vistiendo unos jeans perfectamente entallados a su anatomía, una camisa blanca impecable y un blazer de tono azul, como el mío.

—Los dos con azul. ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo? —bromeó Alice con una sonrisa.

Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos, pero de inmediato quité los míos.

—Sí, me siento muy cómoda, Sr. Cullen —respondí con seguridad.

—Bien, llamaré a un taxi, ¡solo hay 2x1 hasta las 11 de la noche! —exclamó Rose, sacando su celular de la pequeña cartera brillante.

—No, yo puedo llevarlas. Los taxis son peligrosos a esta hora —dijo él, sacando las llaves de su coche del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

"Qué considerado", pensé, volviendo a mirarlo. La verdad era que, por más que quisiera odiarlo, seguía encontrándolo atractivo. Ojalá pudiese hallar hombres de su edad así de atractivos por aquí en Nueva York. Bufé. Ni siquiera acostumbraba a rodearme con hombres maduros.

—Eso sería genial —dijo Alice—. Suele ser un experto al volante —nos susurró.

Edward nos esperaría afuera mientras nosotras terminábamos de arreglarnos. Alice lo acompañó y Rose se quedó para ayudarme a maquillarme con rapidez.

—Es bastante guapo, ¿eh? —me comentó mi mejor amiga, pasándome el rímel por las pestañas.

—¿Quién? —No, no era tan estúpida, solo fingía.

—Edward —exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ah. Sí, pero no es mi tipo —mentí con descaro.

El coche de Edward Cullen era tan intimidante como él. Era un Cadillac negro, brillante, espléndido e inmenso, el mismo que había visto afuera de la casa de mi padre, antes de saber siquiera que él estaba ahí.

Una vez adentro, vi a Alice cantando suavemente un tema que no conocía y Edward mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Dentro, el aroma era a cuero, su perfume y algo más que no pude identificar. Se respiraba masculinidad.

Edward manejaba muy veloz, como si no le tuviera miedo a la carretera. Debía ser un muy buen conductor, tal como dijo Alice. A ratos me miraba por el espejo retrovisor y se encontraba con mis ojos, entonces los estrechaba y los quitaba.

Llegamos en 15 minutos, un record para el gran tráfico. La discoteca era un antro bastante conocido de Nueva York y, por supuesto, estaba lleno hasta las fauces. Sin embargo, yo conocía al portero y a al dueño.

—Hey, Laurent, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti —le dije al chico, que vestía completamente de negro.

—Bella, veo que te has decidido a venir. —Sonrió y enseguida me dio acceso a la entrada.

Le guiñé un ojo a las chicas. Por supuesto que Bella siempre tenía las cosas bajo control.

—Bien, me llamas y yo vendré a por ustedes. Estaré trabajando en mi proyecto toda la noche, no tendré problema por la hora —comentó Edward, sacando la llave del coche.

—¡No seas aburrido! Ven con nosotras. ¿Hace cuánto que no te diviertes? —le decía Alice, tirando de su brazo para acercarlo a la entrada—. No creo que a ustedes les moleste que él disfrute con nosotras. —Nos miró, pidiendo una respuesta que alentara a que Edward aceptase.

—Por supuesto que no, ¡ven, será divertido! —respondió Rosalie.

—Quizá el lugar es demasiado juvenil para él —dije con malicia.

Edward sonrió con acidez, como si eso le hubiera hecho cambiar completamente de opinión en un segundo.

—¿En verdad lo cree, Isabella? En realidad no hay problema con ello, prefiero disfrutar de todos los ambientes, sin importar lo juveniles que sean. —Volvió a sonreír con mayor acidez.

Me mordí la mejilla interna para quedarme callada. Las chicas apenas se habían dado cuenta de la nueva tensión y es que probablemente ambos actuábamos muy bien.

Adentro el aire estaba caliente, la gente muy apegada entre sí, aún sin el efecto completo de la locura de un sábado por la noche. En una zona medio apartada había unas cuantas mesas oblongas de tonos alegres, con sofás amarillos y grandes, y para suerte de nosotros quedaba un par para poder acomodarnos. La pista de baile se encontraba a centímetros, con las luces en el suelo y alguno que otro foco sobre los rostros animosos de quienes ya estaban disfrutando de la noche.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no me encontraba aquí —exclamó Rose, descansando sobre el sofá.

—Definitivamente era algo que necesitaba —dije.

—Y ustedes querían comer una pizza —nos molestó Alice.

Edward fue a la barra a pedir algo para beber, lo que dio pie a que Rose pudiera liberar lo que sabía no podía aguantar.

—Tu tío está bastante guapo —exclamó por encima de la música.

Alice se largó a reír, lejos de sentirse incómoda por los comentarios de Rose.

—Tiene unos muy bien conservados 41 años, créanme que he visto a bastantes mujeres darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Dicen que los 40 es la mejor edad para conocer a un hombre. —Mi mejor amiga movía las cejas hacia arriba y abajo de forma coqueta.

—Yo creo que tú te estás desatando, querida, recuerda que estás casada Y CON MI HERMANO —le recalqué—. Mejor vamos a bailar —le dije, tomándola de la mano.

—Yo esperaré a mi guapo tío —nos comentó Alice—. Debo cuidar su integridad de las lobas.

Las que debían ser muchas. Podía apostar a que ahora mismo una chica con la suficiente personalidad había ido tras él. Simplemente lo mandé a volar y me aferré a Rose, que estaba enloquecida y preparada para bailar conmigo.

La música electrónica comenzó un ritmo rápido, lo que ameritaba un gran movimiento de caderas, saltos y giros. Me acerqué más a Rose y con una entretenida provocación la invité a que se acercara a mí. Con su rubia cabello comenzó a jugar, moviéndose hacia abajo con el trasero bien parado.

—Extrañaba fingir lesbianismo contigo —me dijo al oído.

—Si Emmett nos ve seguramente nos mata —le comenté entre risotadas. Imaginar su rostro era formidable.

—De seguro se está imaginando las locuras que estoy haciendo con su bella y pequeña hermana.

El ritmo se acentuó y las personas comenzaron a exclamar y a aplaudir. Choqué mis caderas con ella y la toqué desde las piernas hasta la cintura, notando que un par de chicos se quedaba mirándonos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —me susurró al oído y luego me besó la mejilla.

Me di la vuelta y le bailé, moviéndole el trasero de lado a lado. Como había nacido con una porción bastante generosa, el trabajo resultaba fácil. Me volví a ella y me crucé con sus piernas entre las mías, volviendo a acercarnos.

Busqué con la mirada a Edward, deseando que estuviera viendo cómo una chica joven disfrutaba de lo que era, precisamente joven y libre. Hasta que lo encontré, disfrutando de lo que parecía ser un whisky, mirándome con total concentración. Sonreí y quise mostrarle la lengua. Me volví a Rose y seguí con mi lésbico baile, enviando a Edward nuevamente al demonio.

Tenía el cabello pegado al cuello y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Nos acercamos a nuestra mesa, donde pudimos ver a Alice y Edward con unas cuantas copas ya en su cuerpo.

—Nuestro invitado está generoso hoy —nos comentó mi futura cuñada, señalando hacia las copas que se encontraban para nosotras.

Enarqué una ceja y tomé el líquido de color… ¿durazno? No supe identificarlo. Me llevé el popote a los labios y me bebí la mitad de un solo trago, enloqueciendo a mi lengua con la dulzura de lo que, supuse, era un Orgasmo.

—Tenga cuidado, Isabella, no vaya a emborracharse.

Me senté de golpe en el sofá, justo frente a él. Me crucé de piernas para que parte de mi apretada falda se subiera.

—Ja. Bella jamás se emborracha, eso tenlo por seguro —le dijo Rose, que ya tenía medio vaso también en su cuerpo—. Yo siempre —se apuntó con entusiasmo.

—Agradecería que dejara de tratarme con tanto respeto —le pedí a Edward. Tanto formalismo saliendo de sus labios me resultaba desesperante.

—Podría decir lo mismo de usted —respondió, llevándose el whisky a los labios.

Entrecerré los ojos y le sonreí con poderío.

—Acostumbro a tratar a la gente más madura con todo el respeto que mi querido padre me inculcó.

Aquello cayó nuevamente como balde de agua fría a su impenetrable y sereno semblante. Me sentí triunfar otra vez.

—Pero si gusta puedo tratarlo de "tú" —musité, llevándome nuevamente el popote a los labios.

Edward no me respondió, simplemente sonrió.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no te emborrachas? —inquirió Alice con diversión.

—Tengo un aguante de aquellos. —Soné orgullosa de mí misma—. No suelo emborracharme nunca, puedo beber todo lo que quiera sin dar espectáculos penosos como mi rubia amiga. —Vi cómo Rose abría la boca, indignada por mi comentario.

—Deberían hacer una competencia ustedes dos —apuntó mi futura cuñada, mirándonos a Edward y a mí.

Él elevó su vaso y me guiñó un ojo. Hijo de puta, se veía aún más guapo con esos guiños asquerosamente coquetos saliendo de su bonito rostro.

—No me digas que también eres una roca dura de emborrachar —le dijo Rose al cobrizo.

—Durísima —respondió—. Pero bueno, salud por la futura novia, por tu futuro trabajo y por la maldita convalidación de tus estudios —añadió, chocando su copa con la de su sobrina.

—¡Sí! La maldita convalidación. ¡Salud! —Ella se llevó su mojito a los labios y bebió de golpe todo lo que pudo aunque a decir verdad, parecía no tener mucho aguante con el alcohol como nosotros.

Un chico joven se le acercó y con algo de timidez le preguntó si quería bailar. Alice simplemente sonrió y asintió.

—Prometo no engañar a mi bello Jasper, ¡lo juro! —exclamó antes de marcharse.

—¡Le comunicaré todo, tenlo por seguro! —bromeó Edward con otra de sus sonrisas sinceras.

Debía confesarlo. Solía verse mucho más atractivo cuando brotaba aquel lado que, quizá, no conocería nunca: su cariño. Era una sinceridad que podía ver en sus ojos.

—Bien, muñeco, creo que hay suficiente confianza para que esto ocurra, así que ven a bailar conmigo. —Rose tomó a Edward de la mano y tiró de él para irse a la pista de baile.

—¿No tendré problemas con Emmett? —inquirió él con una sonrisa divertida.

—No si Bella se queda callada —le respondió mirándome.

—Supongo que ambos pueden optar por un momento de soltería, yo me quedaré completamente callada. Con permiso —musité, levantándome del sofá y sin esperar alguna reacción de ellos.

Me fui caminando entremedio de todos los que bailaban, bebiendo de otro Orgasmo.

—Tienes un excelente nombre para ser un trago simplemente dulce —dije, mirando la larga copa oblonga vacía—. Los orgasmos no son dulces.

Me metí al baño, que estaba terriblemente lleno, debía ser una fila inmensa que, al menos, tomaría 20 minutos en darle un espacio en cada cubículo a las más de 20 chicas que esperaban afuera. Cuando acabé vi a lo lejos a Rose bailándole a Edward de forma un poco indecorosa, algo que siempre hacía. Sabía que mi amiga no era capaz de engañar a mi hermano, menos en mi presencia (aunque fingiese no mirar). Pero Edward si era capaz de faltar por completo a todos los compromisos.

Bufé, estaba comenzando a molestarme conmigo misma. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo mandaba al demonio?

Alisé mi ajustada falda y me concentré en el pequeño tajo que había a un lado, caminando hacia la pista de baile para que parte de mi muslo pudiese verse y tentar a algún chico hambriento de diversión. Me dispuse a bailar en medio de todos, sin temor por mi soledad, simplemente observando las luces que a ciertos momentos daban contra mi cara y la de los demás, la música electrónica que iba a aumentando su ritmo de vez en cuando y los ligeros empujoncitos que me daban algunos.

—Hey, te vi bailar con esa chica hace un rato. Debo admitir que lo haces bastante bien —me susurraron al oído.

Sonreí de inmediato. Por supuesto que no podía faltar una oportunidad para Bella Swan.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré en medio de la ligera oscuridad. Era un chico guapo, de cabello ligeramente en puntas y desordenado. Tenía unos ojos interesantes y muy pendientes de mí.

—Me lo han dicho muchas veces —le confesé con una mirada algo arrogante. Eso, lejos de alejarlo le hizo acercarse aún más.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Pensé en un nombre divertido, algo que distase de mí.

—Bree —le respondí.

—Bien, Bree, soy Riley.

—Es un gusto, Riley —le dije.

Con mis dedos caminándole por el pecho me aferré a él para comenzar otra sesión de baile. A Riley parecía divertirle que en la mayoría del tiempo yo tomase la iniciativa de cada uno de mis actos, pero eso era lo que me gustaba, ser la dueña de mis propias acciones. Pero no era estúpido, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad comenzó a tocarme, no de manera explícita, sino de una manera bastante decorosa, casi respetuosa.

Vi a Edward desde el otro lado de la pista. Ya no bailaba con Rose, estaba con otra chica, pelirroja, linda delantera y adorables movimientos.

—Hijo de puta —susurré, dándome la vuelta para no mirarlo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió Riley, apegando su pecho a mi espalda. Su aliento me daba a un lado de la cara, olía a ron y quizá cerveza. Seguramente ya debía estar un tanto ebrio.

—Nada —contesté.

Entonces me di cuenta que Edward también me había encontrado. Me miraba atentamente bailar con el chico que me tenía fuertemente aferrada desde el vientre, jugueteando con su pelvis entre mi trasero y la longitud de mi espalda, con su mano a punto de tocar el final de mis senos. Le sonreí e incluso fui capaz de guiñarle un ojo. Volví a darme la vuelta, solo para no ser testigo de su intensa mirada, tan intensa que lograba inquietarme.

—Eh, Bree, podríamos salir un momento, ¿qué te parece? —dijo, rozándome la oreja con sus labios.

Ya sabía a qué se refería. Salir por la puerta trasera y tener sexo en medio de las bolsas de basuras. Parecía un panorama alucinante para una prostituta, no para mí.

—Quizá después —contesté.

Edward tiró de aquella chica hacia algún lado, quizá para disfrutar a escondidas de unos cuantos besos y algo más. Sentí un atisbo de ira recalcitrante en mis entrañas, lo que por supuesto intenté desechar. Qué hiciera lo que quisiera, a mí qué me importaba.

Enceguecida comencé a bailarle a Riley, lo único que tenía en mente era quitarme a Edward de la cabeza. Lo había intentado tantas veces desde que lo vi por primera vez fuera del crucero, que ya estaba encolerizada conmigo y con él, por simplemente existir en mi vida.

Entonces Riley tomó ventaja del asunto, dando besos intensos en mi cuello, queriendo llegar a mis labios. Estaba claro que no iba acceder, no con un borracho.

Alguien tocó a su hombro. Él se giró y yo ladeé la cabeza para poder observar. El aire se salió de mis pulmones al ver que era Edward, mirando a Riley de manera fija, y luego mirarme a mí como si quisiera controlarme.

—Amigo, disculpa, ¿puedo llevarme a la chica? Gracias —exclamó, tomando mi mano para llevarme a su lado.

—Bree, podrías darme tu número… —comenzó a decir, pero Edward simplemente tiró de mí para adentrarnos aún más a la masa de personas que bailaba al ritmo de un remix de Depeche Mode.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —le pregunté en voz alta, en medio de la fuerte música.

Me solté de su mano y me crucé de brazos frente a él, esperando una respuesta.

—Así que ahora eres Bree —me dijo con los ojos entornados. Otra vez tomaba esa postura madura, como si quisiese corregirme.

—¡Ash! —gruñí—. Solo quiero divertirme, ¡no pienso dar mi verdadero nombre en medio de tanto desconocido!

—¿Divertirte de esa manera? —me preguntó.

—Esto hacemos los jóvenes, ¿lo ves, Edward? Tengo 25 años, estoy soltera, ¡es sábado! Creo que la edad comenzó a hacerte muy aburrido —lo molesté.

—Eres una chica mentirosa —murmuró—. Al menos yo conocí tu verdadero nombre, Bree me parece un nombre bastante barato. A propósito, parece ser que tu nuevo tema favorito es reírte de mi madurez. Me pregunto cuándo vamos a reírnos de tu inmadurez.

Rechiné los dientes y me di la vuelta para marcharme de su lado, no iba a permitir que siguiera con sus mierdas. Pero él insistió en tenerme a su lado, tirando otra vez de mí para que regresara. Choqué con su pecho, teniéndolo a solo centímetros junto a mí. Nuevamente volví a sentir el aroma de su perfume y me sentí tentada a él.

—Te tornaste una chica escurridiza.

—Solo quiero ir a divertirme. Ve con esa chica, debe estar esperándote.

Se largó a reír para luego lamerse suavemente el labio inferior.

—Baila conmigo —me susurró al oído, ignorando mi comentario anterior.

Sentí una electricidad recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Esa maldita electricidad… Mi respiración se aceleró.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres bailar conmigo? Soy una chica mentirosa —dije—. No, espera, una chica muy inmadura y muy mentirosa.

—¿A qué le das vueltas, Bella? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —murmuró, llevando su mano con poderío a la parte baja de mi espalda, solo centímetros y podía aferrarse a mi trasero.

¿A qué le tenía miedo? Ja. A todo lo que me provocaba. Edward no debía volver a mi vida, pero simplemente estaba aquí, en otro contexto, en una realidad tan palpable, mía, a centímetros de Alice. ¡Alice!

—¿No temes que Alice nos vea? —Eludí su pregunta, era imposible contestarle sin dejarme en manifiesto, y eso era la peor de las vulnerabilidades.

—Ella fue al baño, le tomará mucho tiempo siquiera salir y vernos. Rosalie, por cierto, está más preocupada de evitar que ese tonto la bese. ¿Alguna excusa más que quieras usar? —La seguridad con la que simplemente podía decirme algo así hacía que parte de la mía se fuese al desagüe.

Me puse a mirar entre la gente hasta encontrar a Rose, que efectivamente intentaba evitar a un chico muy cariñoso.

—No le has quitado el ojo a ninguna, pareces tener todo bajo control.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Son guapas. Ni Emmett ni Jasper me perdonarían que algo ocurriese.

—Es bueno ser la única sin tu estricta vigilancia.

—Es a ti a quien más he tenido bajo mi atención, Isabella. En este momento hay 3 pares de ojos atentos a ti, probablemente muy deseosos por pasar una noche contigo, como tu amigo Riley a quien, a propósito, estuve a punto de interrumpir mientras te tocaba. ¿Esto es lo que acostumbras a hacer?

Miré hacia otro lado, sintiéndome algo avergonzada por haber intentado eludir a Edward con un desconocido de manos largas.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago, Edward, yo no te las he pedido a ti mientras hacías lo mismo con esa pelirroja. Bonito escote, por cierto —dije con sequedad.

Volvió a reírse, lo que aumentó enormemente mi enojo.

—Entonces ¿eso es lo que quieres para permitirme bailar contigo y ser la envidia con todos esos imbéciles que quieren tocarte? Bien, Isabella, no acostumbro a besarme ni a acostarme con chicas en discotecas, si es lo que te mantiene tan reacia a aceptar una inocente propuesta como la mía, menos aún con Alice por aquí. Y, para aclararlo, no estuve muy pendiente de ella.

—¿Por qué?

Sonrió y me atrajo hacia él. Respiré su aire. Aguanté las ganas de cerrar los ojos de deseo.

—Porque tenía mi atención en ti —me respondió.

Apreté mis manos con fuerza para mantenerme en la realidad. Dios mío, no otra vez.

—¿Esa era la respuesta que querías? —me susurró.

No podía engañarme a mí misma, la respuesta era clara.

—Baila conmigo, quiero volver a ver en acción a esa caja de sorpresas llamada Isabella.

Sonreí con sinceridad. Cuando decía que era una caja de sorpresas era imposible que no sintiese aquella vibración en mi estómago.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar Hotline Bling de Drake. Sentía que era mensaje perfecto para que aceptara, sabiendo que era jugar con mi propia salud mental.

Puse mis manos suavemente en su pecho, tocando la extensión de su camisa, ingresando por los huecos de su blazer.

—No te tengo miedo si es lo que crees, Edward —le dije.

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no podía hacer esto, pero me gustaba tanto tocarlo que no hice caso a los consejos sabios de mi cerebro.

Me di la vuelta para darle la vista de mi trasero y espalda. Jugueteé con mis movimientos, buscando tentar la juguetona mirada de él. El movimiento de mis caderas parecía ser un espectáculo que lo puso ansioso, porque podía notar el claro intento por evitar tocarme a pesar de lo mucho que quería hacerlo. Quería jugarle con la misma moneda, tentarlo, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo Edward y no podía quedarme atrás.

El ritmo de Hotline Bling resultaba perfecto para mis movimientos, mi tentativa incipiente y deseosa. Me giré para contemplarlo y le pedí entre gestos que me tocara, aún cuando eso no debía suceder. Edward apretó mis caderas para que parte de nuestras pelvis pudieran acercarse. Acaricié la extensión de sus brazos, notando la tensión que había en sus músculos, como si una parte de él también intentase resistirse.

Pero no lo hizo. Edward no era de los que se resistía.

Tomó mi mentón con sus dedos y me besó, mordiendo mi labio inferior en el intento. Mi ansiedad me hizo besarlo también, buscando su lengua y las caricias de su piel. Dios mío, lo sentía adueñarse otra vez de mi cordura. Edward me estaba besando, yo también y no podíamos parar.

Hasta que lo hice, dándome cuenta del grave error que habíamos cometido. Esto no podía pasar, ¡simplemente no podía pasar!

—¡No! —exclamé, dándole un bofetón en la mejilla, con toda la cordura que me quedaba.

Tenía la respiración agitada y Edward también.

—¿Por qué demonios me has besado? —le pregunté volviendo a encolerizarme—. No tenías ningún derecho.

—Isabella… —comenzaba a decir, tocándose el rostro.

—No, ¡no tenías por qué!

Volví a recordar lo que había pasado en el crucero, el mensaje que vi, su forma de tratarme en la cocina de mi padre, o aquí, riéndose de mí por un par de mentiras ridículas que había tenido el error de cometer con él en el crucero. Y yo, tan estúpida, dejándome llevar.

¿Cómo no comprendí que, una vez que volviera a probar sus besos, no había escapatoria?

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que para mí lo nuestro significó algo.

Sus ojos dieron un fulgor, no supe identificar de qué, pero de pronto se largó a sonreír como siempre lo hacía. Una arrogancia abismante salió de él, levantando un tanto la barbilla y manteniendo una postura que se tornó tan distante como frívola.

—Me has demostrado todo lo contrario. Tu cuerpo reacciona de una manera notablemente observable para mí, Isabella. Resultaste ser bastante cobarde, evitándome…

—¡Prefiero evitarte a tener que rogar tu atención en un miserable mensaje de texto!

Sus ojos se abrieron, comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir. Sí, de seguro se había dado cuenta que ya sabía lo comprometido que se encontraba.

—Isabella…

—¡Déjame en paz!

Me escabullí sí, como una cobarde, metiéndome entre el gentío de personas ajenas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. No esperé encontrar a Alice ni a Rosalie, solo caminé y caminé hasta encontrar la salida principal. El aire ligeramente helado de afuera solo hizo que mi cabeza se tornase un huracán y que mis ya tensos músculos se convirtiesen en piedra.

Escuché que alguien me llamaba, pero entonces comencé a correr hasta llegar a la esquina y tomar el primer taxi que encontrase. Afortunadamente no tardé en encontrar uno.

Dentro y mirando hacia la ventana, repasé cada una de las cosas que habían ocurrido hace tan solo minutos. Me recargué en el asiento, profundamente arrepentida por haber reaccionado así y por haberlo besado.

¡Maldita sea! Besarlo era una perdición, lo sabía. Una vez que probase sus labios nuevamente no había salida porque, a pesar de lo enojada que estaba, aún quería volver y besarlo con fiereza, y permitirle que volviese a hacerme suya de todas las maneras que pudiésemos.

Estaba perdida.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Traigo actualización para ustedes. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Fue una noche en donde definitivamente los caminos se trazaron para ambos, Bella jugando a molestarlo y Edward jugando también a sacarla de quicio. ¿Saben qué es lo peor? Que jugar con fuego definitivamente quema. Ahora Bella lo sabe, ¿qué creen que hará luego de este beso que le dio giros a su mundo?_**

 ** _¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, chicas! Los estoy leyendo y espero poder responder pronto_**

 ** _Atentas al grupo de facebook, puede caer una sorpresa de un momento a otro_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	11. Capítulo 10: Mi camino hacia el infierno

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18.**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: TiO – Zayn**

 **Capítulo editado por Jo Ulloa de Betas FFAD.**

 **Capítulo 10:**

 _ **Mi camino hacia el infierno**_

" _Puedo saborearlo en tu boca_

 _Y no puedo dejarlo_

 _Eres una demente como yo, ¿puedes verlo?_

 _(…) Yo sólo quiero verte cuando te quitas la ropa_

 _(…) Sólo quiero verte cuando te estás desvistiendo_

 _(…) Empújame contra la pared_

 _No lo tomes con calma_

 _Te gusta duro como a mí, es lo que necesitas_

 _Vamos a desnudarnos y a explorar_

 _Nuestros íntimos secretos…_ "

Miré una vez más la pantalla de mi laptop, con todos esos números y cuadros de cálculo. No podía concentrarme, parecía que mi mente estaba en otro lado, a kilómetros de mi oficina. Lo único que me hacía mantener la noción de la realidad era el sonido de la lluvia y el choque de esta con mi inmensa ventana.

Con un suspiró me eché hacia atrás, descansando en el respaldo de mi silla acolchada. Me quedé un buen rato observando el intenso panorama que esperaba afuera, la lluvia parecía desatarse de manera voraz, pero también repasé cada instante de hace dos días, en la discoteca.

Cuando regresé a mi departamento esa noche, ignoré las llamadas insistentes de Rose y de Alice. Como aún no tenía una excusa convincente para explicar mi rápida huida de la discoteca, preferí evitarlas a ambas. Mi futura cuñada regresó de madrugada, lo sé porque no pude quedarme dormida durante horas, parecía que mi cuerpo estaba decidido a perecer en mi almohada.

Esta mañana preferí irme más temprano, creo que era la primera vez que llegaba 1 hora antes al trabajo. No vi a Alice y tampoco le he dado una explicación de por qué hui anoche, tampoco a Rose, que hace media hora había insistido nuevamente en que la llamara.

No podía negarlo, aún me sentía muy enojada por lo ocurrido esa noche. Y, por supuesto, todavía me daba vueltas. También estaba preocupada, la razón era obvia: el beso había alterado todo aquel autocontrol que me inventé pobremente para huir de su efecto. Había sido un error garrafal caer en su juego e incentivar a que siguiera creyendo que podía seguir jugando conmigo, porque eso hacía, jugaba conmigo.

Abrumada volví a mirar a la pantalla, ni siquiera el haber hablado por teléfono con Ángela para poder liberar toda esa mierda de mi cabeza había sido suficiente para tranquilizar mi rabia. Entonces me di cuenta que si seguía así no iba a poder terminar mi auditoría nunca jamás. Preferí salir de mi oficina para ir a beberme un café a la cafetería, quizá era la única forma de reponer esas energías que se iban solo con enojarme. Y es que no estaba acostumbrada a estar encolerizada gran parte del día… o de mi vida, me costaba enojarme.

—Y llega él, a cagarte el sentido de las cosas, incluso el sentido de ti misma —me dije, cruzando las oficinas de secretaría, a un lado de la de Aro Vulturi.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero a pesar de eso pude oír los gritos. Paré en seco, porque nunca había escuchado algo así viniendo de él, sobre todo yo que fui su secretaria por dos años.

Me quedé en una esquina, intentando escuchar algo, sabiendo que estaba mal y que, si me encontraban espiando, tendría problemas. Pero mi intrépido y algo arriesgado espíritu, me hicieron permanecer aquí.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces! No puedo hacer nada, Trace.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón. ¿Trace? ¿Era él a quien parecían lapidar en esa oficina?

—Después de todas las cosas que he hecho… —exclamó él. Su voz resultó tan gélida que no me lo podía creer, Trace nunca sonaba así.

—No empecemos otra vez —le interrumpió mi jefe en tono cansino—. Por favor, retírate, no quiero tener que darte más explicaciones.

Cuando sentí el sonido de la puerta me di media vuelta y me escondí al otro lado de la oficina con tal de que no pudieran verme. Y efectivamente lo vi salir, era Trace, apretando los puños con rabia. Caminaba cabeza gacha, como si la rabia pudiese más. Se metió al ascensor y bajó, dejándome ahí con la curiosidad y la preocupación instaladas en mí.

¿Qué podía haber ocurrido? Creí que su relación era lo suficientemente buena, dado el puesto de Trace en la empresa. Aunque, hace unos días, había visto a Trace bastante preocupado, tanto aquí como aquella vez en el bar al que me había invitado.

Podría haberlo seguido, pero nuestra relación no era lo suficientemente cercana para apoderarme de su soledad. Quizá la necesitaba, como yo.

Con prudencia me marché de ahí, yendo directamente hacia la cafetería.

.

.

.

Jane revisaba detenidamente los papeles mientras yo digitaba en la laptop.

Efectivamente, el café me había dado un toque de energía suficiente para poder rendir en el trabajo, no quería tener problemas con Aro. En otra ocasión él no me haría problemas por un poquito de estancamiento en mi constante eficiencia, pero hoy las cosas no marchaban bien. La misma Jane me había comentado que su padre no estaba muy contento que digamos.

La discusión con Trace debió afectarle mucho.

—Bien, estás perfectamente bien con esto. Creo que mi padre estará satisfecho con este avance por el momento. —Miró al reloj de pared y sonrió—. Deberías ir a almorzar, ya es hora.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —inquirí.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó con pesar—. Digamos que, a pesar de ser la hija del jefe, tengo que acarrear como todo mortal el mal humor de él. Tendré que salir una hora más tarde. Podrías aprovechar el momento e invitar a Trace a salir —murmuró de forma pícara.

—Últimamente te has puesto bastante molestosa, Jane Vulturi.

Ella se largó a reír.

—Es mi deber —exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, alentarte a conseguir lo que quieras.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiero? —le pregunté mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Lo quieres a él, por supuesto —dijo tajante.

Alguien dio un par de toquecitos a la puerta y yo permití la entrada. Precisamente era Trace. Su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre, lleno de alegría, aunque sus ojos no dijeran lo mismo.

—Hola, Jane, ¿me permites un momento con Bella? —inquirió él.

—Claro. Con permiso. Nos vemos, Bella.

Ella se levantó de su silla y, una vez que se aseguró de que Trace le daba la espalda y que no podía verle la cara, comenzó a hacerme gestos coquetos, el claro mensaje de aliento para que siguiera ligando con él. Yo simplemente le sonreí hasta que se marchó.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —le pregunté, cerrando mi laptop.

—Ya lo sabes. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Enseguida me largué a reír.

—Podría imaginarme muchas cosas —musité, suavizando mi voz.

Trace me sonrió y se apoyó coquetamente en mi escritorio.

—Ven conmigo a comer, creo que nos debemos una tarde —susurró.

Sus ojos claros frente a los míos fueron suficientes para decir que sí. No me podía negar a ninguna de sus peticiones.

Trace me llevó a un restaurante lleno de flores que quedaba cercano al trabajo. Servían comida italiana fresca, en una terraza techada repleta de colores.

—Sé que te encantan los colores —me comentó, tirando de la silla para que pudiera sentarme.

—Te has instruido bastante bien sobre mis gustos, Trace.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿puedo pensar lo mismo de ti?

—Claro que sí —dije—. Te encanta el verde, beber el café muy caliente y, por supuesto, estar en contacto con el peligro.

Sonrió.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué has estado tan molesta? No quiero pensar que la he cagado en algún sentido —dijo con sinceridad.

Ah. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Suspiré y me refugié un poco en la carta, leyendo de manera distraída las diferentes preparaciones.

—No tiene que ver contigo —murmuré.

—Has estado frunciendo ese ceño durante muchas horas frente a la computadora, algo que no haces nunca, aún cuando te concentras.

Vaya, Trace sí que me había observado mucho. No sabía si pensar bien de eso o no.

—Es… Todd —dije por fin, parecía una buena excusa—. Una chica lo ha estado molestando últimamente, estoy un poco molesta por la situación.

Usar a mi hermano me parecía una idea horrida, pero no encontraba otra excusa para eludir un tema como Edward.

—Oh, eso no es bueno, los niños suelen ser bastante crueles, aunque bueno, los padres deben ser aún peor.

El garzón tomó nuestra orden: pasta a la carbonara. Mientras esperábamos los platos, me decidí a indagar el porqué de la tristeza en sus ojos, pues no importaba cuánto sonriera, ese brío seguía ahí.

—¿Y tú? —inquirí—. ¿Vas a comentarme por qué estás así?

Me miró a través de su copa de vino, algo incómodo por mi tentativa de conversación.

—¿Así cómo?

—No necesitas contestarme si no quieres, de verdad.

Suspiró y se recargó en la silla, acomodando su blazer para calmar la insistencia de sus dedos.

—Ha estado algo complejo el trabajo… Aro, —Cerró los labios de golpe, pero luego prosiguió—, está pasando por algunas situaciones complejas en su ámbito familiar, desquitarse conmigo es la mejor de sus herramientas —dijo, dejando ir el aire de golpe.

¿Situaciones complejas en su ámbito familiar? Jane no me había contado nada.

—Vaya, creí que era lo suficientemente profesional como para dejar a un lado sus problemas del trabajo. Todos intentamos hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Asintió, pero sin decirme nada al respecto.

—Los escuché discutir cuando pasaba afuera de su oficina —le confesé—. Lo siento.

Trace simplemente sonrió algo apesadumbrado.

—No te culpo, probablemente todos lo hicieron.

—¿Qué le pasa contigo, Trace? Puedes confiar en mí. —De manera innata acerqué mi mano a la suya y se la apreté. Fue algo que nació de mí de forma tan natural que no me di cuenta. Él se quedó mirando el agarre y simplemente me agarró con más fuerza—. Conmigo nunca ha reaccionado así. Y no me digas que la razón es que yo sea mujer porque no te creeré. Es decir, te miro y me enoja lo injusto que está siendo contigo este último tiempo.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Bella, por eso no debes preocuparte. ¿Jane no te comentó nada? —Negué rápidamente. ¿Qué podía comentarme?— Todo está bien, Aro es un hombre al que conozco muy bien, sobre todo fuera de la empresa. Sé lidiar con él. Creo que el trabajo le está pasando la cuenta.

—Supongo que, a pesar de que eres su contador estrella, ni eso te salva de sus repentinos regaños —murmuré. Trace se largó a reír.

—Ni siquiera Jane, y eso es hablar mucho.

Los platos llegaron en el momento oportuno. El vapor emanaba de la pasta de forma deliciosa. Definitivamente Trace tenía un muy buen gusto.

—Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, creo que no es agradable —musitó—. Antes de comer quería comentarte la razón por la que te he traído a este lugar.

Me recargué en la silla con entusiasmo, ese rostro que ponía cada vez que estaba dispuesto a sorprenderme me encantaba y me preparaba para la mejor de las reacciones.

—El Señor Da Revin, un empresario muy importante de la publicidad, me pidió expresamente el apoyo de un contador que tuviese las aptitudes perfectas para reacomodar algunos problemas bastante grandes en las ganancias de su empresa. Adivina a quién he elegido para cubrir esta nueva auditoría.

Lancé un gritito de felicidad y nuevamente tomé su mano.

—¿De verdad hiciste eso por mí?

—Fue más que por ti, Bella, lo hice porque sé que eres increíble en lo que haces.

—Esperé demasiado tiempo para que valoraran mis conocimientos, creí que nunca tendría más de 4 auditorías exitosas e importantes en mi carrera —le confesé con cierta timidez, una timidez que a veces salía de mí de forma imprevista.

Los ojos claros de Trace se suavizaron de una manera tan sorprendente que no pude quitar mi mirada de la suya. Luego sonrió y con cuidado tiró de mi mentón.

—Cuando te emocionas te vuelves muy adorable —susurró. Pero entonces carraspeó, como si esa oración no fuese bien concebida en su cabeza—. Estuviste dos años presa en ese trabajo que no valía todo lo que podías hacer. No me costó mucho convencer a Aro de que te integrara a mi equipo de trabajo, hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Él había sido la persona que instó a Aro para que me contratara como contadora de cabecera?

—Creí que él se había dado cuenta de mi potencial.

—Aro te valora, créemelo, siempre has hecho un buen trabajo, sea donde sea que te encuentres.

—Unas semanas antes del ascenso pensaba renunciar, veo que, después de todo, gracias a ti estoy donde estoy.

Trace tomó su copa y yo lo imité. Chocamos los cristales y bebimos el vino, para después dedicarnos a disfrutar de la pasta.

.

Llegué a mi departamento a eso de las 6 de la tarde. La lluvia había cesado un poco y el aroma a césped mojado aún estaba inmerso en mis sentidos. En cuanto abrí la puerta Señor Calabaza corrió hacia mí, moviendo su cola de lado a lado con mera emoción.

—Bien, Señor Calabaza, ¿cómo te has portado hoy? —inquirí, tomándolo de las patas delanteras para abrazarlo.

No me respondió, pero Alice sí:

—Tiene algo de energía guardada en su retaguardia. Los perros japoneses como el tuyo son terriblemente inquietos —exclamó ella desde el sofá, mientras se maquillaba calmadamente.

No hablábamos desde ayer en la noche, supuse que ahora le debía una explicación concisa.

—El Señor Calabaza suele enloquecer una vez por semana, al menos hoy tengo tiempo para sacarlo a dar un paseo —le dije de forma entusiasta—. ¿Has ido a la entrevista de hoy?

—¡Sí! —Sonaba emocionada—. Estoy cruzando los dedos, lo único que espero es poder trabajar lo antes posible.

—Entonces comienza a preparar tu tenida de trabajo porque estoy segura que lo lograrás en menos de un mes, ¡fuiste la primera en tu generación! Yo no dejaría ir a una candidata como tú, créeme.

—Gracias, Bells, solo espero que ellos sean tan optimistas como tú.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

—Veo que estás de buen ánimo. Rosalie me comentó hoy en la mañana que te ha llamado y andabas de muy mal humor. ¿Será el efecto de algún colega muy guapo? —me molestó, picándome con su dedo índice.

Lo único que pude hacer fue reírme, porque tenía razón. Hace solo unas horas aún estaba encolerizada por lo sucedido anoche, pero Trace me hizo desaparecer de forma lenta y tranquila aquella desazón poco frecuente en mí.

—Me invitó a comer, no pude decirle que no.

—Yo tampoco podría decirle que no.

—¿Verás a Jasper? —inquirí, mientras acariciaba a Señor Calabaza.

—Sí, iremos a cenar. Estamos aprovechando nuestros momentos de solteros. A propósito, ¿estás mejor? —me preguntó.

—¿Mejor? —inquirí.

Me miró algo extrañada.

—Ayer te sentiste mal y te fuiste sin dar explicación. Supuse que aún estabas algo enferma, y a juzgar por lo malhumorada que estabas en la mañana, imaginé que aún seguías así.

Claro, Edward debió decirles eso.

—Ah, ¡sí! —exclamé, aún con el ceño fruncido—. Tuve que marcharme, el alcohol le hizo pésimo a mi estómago. Creo que he andado un poco extraña en los últimos días. Al menos ya se me quitó —mentí.

—Lo sabía, debe ser algún virus —dijo despreocupada—. Debiste habernos enviado algún mensaje, si no es por mi tío seguramente habría pensado lo peor. Al menos te envió en un taxi.

Ah, así que Edward les había dado la excusa perfecta.

—Qué generoso es él, ¿no? —dije algo sarcástica, aunque Alice no lo notó.

—¿Se han caído bien? —me preguntó.

Fruncí los labios y miré a mi perro, que tenía su correa en el hocico. Estaba desesperado por salir.

¿Qué podía decirle? "La verdad, Alice, nuestra relación es pésima. Sucede que nos acostamos hace más de un mes y, a pesar de que hui de él, volvió a mi vida. Pero tranquila, el beso de ayer no significó nada, incluso lo abofeteé. Lo siento". No, absolutamente no. Entonces pensé en otra respuesta.

—¿P—por qué lo preguntas? —tartamudeé.

—Porque los vi bailar —dijo.

Me pregunté qué habrá alcanzado a ver. Aunque, por su forma de hablarme, no debió ser testigo de nada comprometedor.

—Sí, es… un hombre… muy caballero —titubeé—. Es bueno bailando.

 _¿No se te pudo ocurrir alguna frase más consistente que esa?,_ pensé.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó—. Sería horroroso que los padrinos de mi boda acaben como el perro y el gato. Pero, ¡vamos! ¿Quién podría llevarse mal con ustedes? —afirmó, caminando hacia el perchero de la pared. Sacó su ligero abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente, mirando el reloj de vez en cuando—. Jasper debe estar esperándome en ese restaurante, llegaré en un rato. Quiero los detalles sucios de tu almuerzo con Trace, recuérdalo cuando llegue.

Salí con Señor Calabaza cuando la lluvia cesó. Con la humedad propia de estos días, la temperatura había dejado de descender de forma brusca, tornándose agradable. Llevé mi bicicleta, una simple de paseo de color amarillo, con un canasto grande y blanco. Señor Calabaza trotaba a mi lado, agarrado con su correa roja, mientras mantenía el ritmo conmigo.

Pasamos por el Central Park, observando la vegetación propia del lugar. Señor Calabaza parecía contento, moviendo su enérgico cuerpo caqui en medio del césped. Yo preferí sentarme en una de las bancas, vigilando sus movimientos y, a ratos, dejándome llevar por la imagen de algunos coches negros que llamaban mi atención.

—Sabía que no debía besarte —musité para mis adentros—. Ahora, cada vez que vea coches negros, elegantes e intimidantes, te recordaré. No es justo.

Regresamos a eso de las ocho, cuando el clima comenzó a tornarse frío otra vez. Al menos mi perro había enviado a correr toda la energía acumulada.

Para aliviar las tensiones acumuladas entre ayer y hoy, decidí practicar un algo de yoga frente a la tele, usando solo bragas y una playera vieja de Emmett que había robado hace años de su closet. En cada descanso me llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca, mientras oía mi vinilo de música hindú.

El sonido de mi vieja contestadora llamó mi atención mientras mantenía la cabeza entre las piernas. Enseguida sonó mi entusiasta "¡Hola!, soy Bella Swan, en este momento no puedo contestarte porque seguramente tengo mi loca cabeza en otra parte. Deja tu mensaje y con seguridad te devuelvo la llamada. ¡Cariños!".

—Bella, ¡al fin puedo llamarte! —exclamó Ángela. Su voz sonaba extraña—. He visto a tu maduro Edward Cullen.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón en cuanto la oí y corrí tras el teléfono para contestar.

—¿Cómo es eso de que lo has visto? —le dije atropelladamente. El Señor Calabaza ladeó un poco su cabeza, como si se preguntara qué demonios pasaba conmigo últimamente. "Ni yo lo sé", respondí en mi cabeza.

—Estaba esperando a alguien en el restaurante, lo veía muy entusiasmado mirando su precioso reloj. A propósito, se veía increíble con ese casual traje. ¡Pero eso no va al caso! —dijo con frenesí—. Vi llegar a una mujer, una rubia —susurró, como si fuese un secreto.

Ah, ¡por supuesto! ¿Quién más podía ser? Simplemente ella.

—Así que es rubia —musité.

—Preciosa, por cierto —dijo con sequedad.

—Qué buen gusto —mi voz sonó sardónica—. Debió ser el espectáculo más romántico que hayas visto.

—Quise ser testigo de esa velada romántica, pero las labores de un chef son las labores de un chef, así que me perdí toda esa mierda de los besos y babosadas.

Oí que alguien tocaba la puerta principal de mi departamento. Debía ser Alice.

—Después de besarme ayer, ¿qué mejor que tener una preciosa velada con tu esposa? —exclamé con acidez, mientras caminaba por el pasillo para abrirle a mi futura cuñada. Podía sentir la ponzoña en mis dientes y encías—. Es un hijo de put… ¡Mierda!

Frente a mí estaba él, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela. Me miraba, deseoso por decirme algo. Yo no logré reaccionar por unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tengo que colgar —le dije a Ángela.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó.

Apreté el botón de apagado y despacio dejé caer el brazo a un lado de mi cuerpo. Lo miré un momento, uno que me pareció eterno. Repasé algo tan banal como su tenida perfecta y elegante, luego su cabello cobrizo, los ojos verdes tan bellos, la forma de sus labios… Y entonces recordé nuevamente.

—Vete —espeté.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero él me lo impidió con su brazo. Su fuerza resultó notoriamente mayor a la mía, por lo que oponer resistencia no servía de nada.

—Isabella…

—¿Qué quieres? —Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que dijera algo, aunque nada importaría, no iba a permitirle que siguiera riéndose de mí.

—Sacaste las conclusiones equivocadas —dijo, caminando hacia adelante. Se paró tan cerca de mí que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

—¿De qué hablas? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Ese mensaje que leíste no es lo que tú piensas.

¿No es lo que yo pensaba? ¿A qué demonios quería jugar?

—Entonces vivimos en realidades alternas.

—Deja ya ese maldito tono de voz, ese maldito comportamiento —gruñó. Su seriedad me hizo frenar, se veía tan adulto, tan… —Quiero oírlo de tu boca, ¿qué crees que soy?

La rabia se acumuló en mi tráquea.

—Un hombre casado, mentiroso, infiel e hipócrita.

—Definitivamente sacaste las conclusiones equivocadas —dijo—. No estoy casado, Isabella, ¿quién demonios crees que soy? ¡Ni siquiera llevo anillo!

Dejé de mirarlo al ver su sinceridad. ¿Me estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Pero… y quién era esa mujer que le había escrito?

—El mensaje era claro, Edward —quise defenderme, taciturna ante sus palabras.

Se rio de forma engreída, como si fuese una pobre mocosa.

—Ella es… No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones —concluyó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Esta vez me reí yo. ¿No era eso lo que había estado haciendo todo este rato? Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi sala, pasando por la pared de espejos. Al verme en bragas recordé que no llevaba nada más debajo.

—¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta? Es claro que no me debes explicaciones, ni siquiera debiste venir a mi departamento…

—¿Y permitir que siguieras con esa tonta idea en la cabeza? —inquirió, caminando detrás de mí.

—Tonta o no es lo que tú y todo tu alrededor me han hecho creer —le dije, plantándole cara con furia.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño.

—¿No vas a creerme?

—Alguien me comentó que estabas en un restaurante acompañado de una mujer, bastante preciosa, por cierto. Creo que deberías dejarme aquí en mi departamento, ¡sacando mis tontas conclusiones yo solita!

Al escucharme se largó a reír, incrementando mi enojo. Se acercó lentamente a mí y pasó suavemente su mano por mi mejilla.

—¿Estás celosa? —me preguntó sin tapujos.

Esta vez me reí yo.

—No —le dije tajantemente.

—Es bueno saberlo —susurró, quitando su mano de mi piel con lentitud.

—Lo único que quiero es que dejes de molestarme, ¿bien? Si vas por ahí de mujer en mujer prefiero no ser parte de tu juego, ¿te queda claro? Si es verdad que coqueteas no solo conmigo, no te quiero aquí —dije con determinación.

De su rostro asomó una sonrisa algo sorprendida, probablemente por la determinación de mis palabras.

Yo no era el juego de nadie, menos de él.

—Cenaba con mi mejor amiga. Se llama Tanya, por cierto, puedo presentártela si quieres —dijo. Su semblante pronto se tornó divertido, seguramente por la expresión en mi rostro—. A propósito, es bueno saber que soy tema de conversación entre tus amigas y tú, Isabella. Es decir, ¿quién se toma la molestia de vigilar la vida privada de un pobre diablo como yo, solo para comentártela?

—Cierra el pico, Cullen —escupí.

Señor Calabaza miraba a Edward de manera intimidante, como si supiera los dolores de cabeza que ese maldito bombón maduro me provocaba. De pronto se levantó y con enojo le gruñó. El cobrizo le dio una mirada seca.

—¿Y entonces, Isabella? ¿Vas a seguir con esa ridícula idea en tu cabeza? —Esta vez sujetó fuertemente mi barbilla, mirándome los labios de vez en cuando—. No estoy casado, no tengo compromiso alguno, no me interesan esas… cosas —murmuró.

—La chica del mensaje de texto no pensaba lo mismo.

Se lamió el labio inferior con lentitud, y a la vez analizándome con sus intensos orbes. Podía sentir su sangre caliente muy cerca de mí.

—Creí que las explicaciones no te interesaban.

—No, la verdad es que no.

Me soltó y se alejó de mí.

—¿Qué excusa usarás ahora para alejarme de ti? La de mi inventado matrimonio habría resultado perfecta, lamento mucho destruir tus ilusiones —profirió.

—Creí haber sido directa anoche, lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue nada, no significó nada.

—Bien, entonces me marcharé. —Su voz estaba tan serena—. No volveré a molestarte nunca más.

Tragué saliva, consciente de sus palabras. "No volveré a molestarte nunca más". ¿Por qué demonios ahora la idea resultaba abismantemente terrible? ¿No era eso lo que yo quería?

—Traje esto. —De su bolsillo sacó mi preciado collar de gemas rojas, presentándomelo frente a la cara. Definitivamente iba a terminar con esto. La sensación agridulce en mi pecho no me gustó para nada.

Iba a tomarlo, pero Edward tiró de él, quitándomelo de las manos.

—Te lo entregaré, pero solo cuando reconozcas que lo sucedido en el crucero sí significó algo para ti.

Tensé mi mordida. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

—Puedes quedártelo —expresé con firmeza—. Ni siquiera me importa.

—¿De verdad? Creí que era un regalo bastante importante de tus hermanos.

—Basta de juegos, Edward, no lo haré, no voy a mentir —exclamé.

—Reconócelo —susurró, acercando su rostro al mío—. Reconoce que aún deseas mis besos. —Su respiración chocó con mi rostro—. Reconoce que mueres por sentir mis manos recorrer mi piel, que mi boca trace líneas por tu cuerpo y que mi lengua se mueve entre tus piernas, sé que te gusta.

Estaba jadeando, demostrándole lo mucho que aún me afectaba. ¿Cómo mentirle? ¿Cómo fingir que todo lo que me hizo sentir arriba de esa embarcación sí había significado algo para mí? ¿Por qué carajos la idea de que no estuviera casado simplemente me parecía maravillosa y a la vez ruin, por quitarme la principal razón para alejarme de él?

Me separé para respirar y reordenarme. Descansé en el sofá, sentada de forma rígida y tensa, con un Edward expectante frente a mí.

—¡Está bien! —vociferé—. ¡Lo reconozco!

—¿Qué reconoces? —Se acercó nuevamente, consciente de cómo mi respiración me delataba.

—Reconozco que lo nuestro en el crucero sí significó algo para mí. ¿Contento?

Con el labio inferior entre sus dientes, me entregó el collar. Cuando lo tomé entre mis dedos, Edward aprovechó la instancia para tirar de mí y besarme con una furia deseosa. Se me salió un gemido fuerte y él me acompañó con un ronroneo. Dejé ir toda la rabia que me había provocado hace segundos, mordiendo su boca con todo el deseo que sentía en mi cuerpo. Me aferraba a sus brazos, mientras él lo hacía de mis caderas.

Nos movimos hasta chocar con la pared del pasillo, manteniéndome esclava entre ésta y él. No tenía escapatoria, pero tampoco quería huir. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría, con esos besos que solo Edward podía darte? Su curiosa mano viajó con lentitud por mi trasero, apretando las carnes de forma salvaje. Se me escapó otro jadeo, uno tan intenso que solo le hizo desearme aún más. Sentí la dureza entre sus piernas, chocando libremente contra mi vientre.

—Lo que pasó entre nosotros no ha terminado, Isabella —me dijo entre sus hambrientos besos—, no puedo permitir que así sea aun cuando eres la hermana del novio de mi sobrina. Si tan sólo pudiera inhibir lo mucho que te deseo… —Me rozó los labios mientras me miraba a los ojos, poniendo su mano suavemente en mi cuello.

—¿Qué quieres hacerme? —inquirí, a punto del colapso.

Sonrió.

—Hacerte mía aquí, sentirte… poder llenarte… Sé que lo quieres también. Es un infierno increíble, ¿no lo crees?

Cerré los ojos mientras él me apretaba uno de mis muslos. Subí la pierna hasta la altura de su pelvis, sintiendo su erección jugar con mi sexo cubierto solamente por las bragas. Emití un gemido lleno de deseo, de un deseo incontrolable y perverso.

Iba a poner mis manos en su masculinidad cuando el sonido de la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta principal nos hizo separarnos de forma abrupta, aún con la respiración frenética y el pulso a mil por hora.

Carajo, Alice había llegado.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo nuevamente para ustedes. Mi Dios, ¿qué les parece este Edward ya desatando lo poco y nada que puede aguantar sus deseos por Bella? ¡Ella está al borde del infierno! Se podría decir que Alice los salvó de la tentación... ¿o no? ¿Creen que ya caerán? Quizá el abismo a las llamas está más pronto de lo que creen._**

 ** _¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Y atentas al grupo de facebook! En cualquier momento les cae una sorpresilla_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	12. Capítulo 11: El fin de las excusas

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo editado por Jo Ulloa de Betas FFAD**

 **Recomiendo: What You Need – The Weeknd**

 **Capítulo 11:**

 _ **El fin de las excusas**_

" _Sólo quiero llevarte allí_

 _Él no tiene que saber a dónde_

 _¿Acaso él te toca así?_

 _Déjame ver cómo te muerdes los labios…_ "

Edward se fue hacia la cocina americana para intentar ocultar su erección, mientras yo me escabullí en mi habitación para ponerme pantalones y no seguir con el espectáculo que pudo ser descubierto por Alice.

Rápidamente me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo, viendo las ligeras marcas rojas que Edward había dejado en mis caderas, solo en minutos de una intensidad abismante. Aún conservaba los movimientos agitados en mi pecho, como también las mejillas rojas como un par de fresas. Me toqué los labios; estaban hinchados y aún podía sentir el calor de su lengua.

Escuché cómo Alice se alegraba al ver a Edward en la cocina, para luego preguntarle hace cuánto tiempo había llegado.

—Solo hace minutos. Venía a verte por un rato, pero no te encontré —le comentaba Edward con la voz serena.

Era increíble cómo cambiaba su tono cuando me hablaba a escondidas, cómo esa melodiosa voz encantadora que usaba para el exterior se tornaba radicalmente en una poderosa arma que podía volverme loca.

Si en este momento fueran los premios Oscar, de seguro él sacaría el premio principal y yo estaría en el público, viendo mi fracaso en pantalla.

—¿Y Bella? —le preguntó su sobrina.

—¡Aquí! —exclamé, caminando con toda la naturalidad que pude a la sala.

Edward al verme me dio una mirada prometedora, casi arriesgada, desde la cocina. Estaba con ambos codos apoyados en la isla, sujetando su barbilla con los nudillos de sus manos. De pronto hizo un gesto ligero con sus manos, apuntándome hacia el pecho. Me miré y noté que tenía parte del sujetador al descubierto, probablemente por el jaleo de hace un minuto. En cuanto me acomodé la playera él sonrió.

Entonces Alice se giró a verme y darme un abrazo, ajena a todo. No sé por qué, pero sentí que había hecho algo malo.

¿Realmente lo era?

—Iba a irse, pero alcanzaste a llegar —le comenté, caminando hacia Señor Calabaza para que dejara de mirar a Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

—Es verdad, aunque con tanta insistencia de parte de la Srta. Swan para que me quedara estuve a punto de esperarte toda la noche si era necesario —dijo con su increíble y natural encanto.

Tensé la mordida y luego me obligué a sonreír.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —solté.

Edward podía sacarme de quicio de un momento a otro. Claro que, con esa misma facilidad, podía hacerme desearlo de una manera férvida y casi animal.

—Es bueno que pasen tiempo juntos —nos dijo ella, sentándose a mi lado para acariciar las regordetas mejillas de mi perro—, no quiero una boda como la de Jessica.

—Fue una amiga de Alice —me explicó Edward al notar mi cara de curiosidad—. Sus padrinos de boda se odiaban y acabaron dando un espectáculo en plena fiesta de casados.

Nos miramos, conscientes de lo que podía suceder con la concisa historia que llevábamos. Explotar quizá era una de las cosas más mínimas que podíamos provocar en una boda.

—Hace un rato tuvimos una charla bastante alentadora. El Sr. Cullen tiene una _labia_ bastante interesante —musité. Él enarcó una ceja de forma juguetona, mientras su sobrina no nos miraba.

—Eso quiere decir que se están llevando bien —dijo ella, volviendo a poner sus ojos en nosotros.

Nos volvimos a dar una mirada. Recordé el ajetreo de sus besos y sus caricias, justo en la pared que colindaba con la sala de mi departamento.

—De maravilla —expresó él—. Pero bueno, te esperaba para comentarte que mis padres ya están en Nueva York, lo primero que han hecho ha sido preguntar por ti. Quieren verte pronto, están muy ansiosos.

—Oh… —suspiró Alice—. Los he extrañado tanto este último tiempo. Los llamaré mañana a primera hora, ¡no puedo esperar por verlos!

Se notaba muchísimo que Alice fue una niña muy especial en esa familia, sus abuelos debían quererla muchísimo, tanto como ella. La expresión ansiosa en su rostro por verlos reflejaba incluso más de lo que se podía calificar.

—Y créeme que están muy entusiasmados por ver a Jasper. Aunque mi aprobación los ha tranquilizado, aún están muy ansiosos por saber quién fue el chico que le robó el corazón a su pequeña Alice.

—Mi precioso Jasper les robará el corazón —dijo ella con determinación.

—Por supuesto, los Swan tenemos una habilidad casi mágica para robarles el corazón a los demás —exclamé divertida.

—¿Al menos te ha llevado al restaurante que yo les recomendé? —inquirió Edward.

De seguro era el restaurante donde Ángela trabajaba, aquel precioso lugar en el que ella vio a Edward y a su… amiga.

—Por supuesto. Era un restaurante fabuloso, ¡todo era magnífico! —exclamaba con entusiasmo—. ¡Estoy enamorada del hombre más increíble del mundo!

—Moriré de envidia, créeme —le dije divertida.

Ella me dio una mirada engreída y elevó su barbilla en plan de broma.

—Deberías encontrar un hombre igual o mejor que el mío, estoy segura que estarías prendada de él peor a como estoy yo ahora.

—Lo que sucede es que caballeros como mi hermano hay pocos. —Miré detenidamente a Edward, quien aún mantenía esa ceja enarcada—. No he tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con uno.

—O quizá la Srta. Isabella ya lo ha hecho y no quiere contárnoslo —respondió él, volviendo a recargarse en la isla de mi cocina.

Entrecerré mis ojos, captando su mensaje. No iba a darle en el gusto.

—Bueno sí. Trace, mi colega, resultó ser un hombre muy detallista y caballeroso. Es una suerte que pueda verlo todos los días.

La expresión de Edward se tornó seca. ¡Bingo!

Pero entonces dedicó su atención al iPhone que vibraba en su pantalón. Al leer la pantalla frunció ligeramente el ceño y escribió con rapidez, probablemente respondiendo un mensaje bastante importante.

Quise seguir mirando, pero Alice comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre Trace, por lo que tuve que centrar mi atención en ella.

—Bien, tengo que irme. No quiero importunar, ya es bastante tarde —dijo Edward, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Te han llamado desde la oficina? —inquirió su sobrina.

—N—no —musitó él—. Otros asuntos.

Le dio un beso en la frente, prometiendo verse pronto. Como estaba al lado de ella, Edward también se acercó a despedirse, pero solo con un apretón de manos, el que aprovechó para tocar con suavidad la extensión del dorso.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad, Isabella —murmuró, sonriéndome de manera fugaz.

Lo vi marchar por la misma puerta en la que había entrado, con esa fachada tan imponente que me volvía loca. Me fue inevitable suspirar como una tonta, recordando lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer hace un rato.

—¡Hey, Bella! De pronto te has perdido —dijo Alice.

—Perdón, ¿qué me decías?

El efecto Edward era increíble. ¿Cómo podía quitarme de la realidad con solo recordarlo? Dios mío.

—Te comentaba que Jackie me ha llamado esta tarde —Jackie era la gestora de recursos humanos en una reconocida empresa humanitaria de Nueva York—. Quiere entrevistarme personalmente esta semana, ¡le ha encantado la recomendación que hicieron de mí!

—Eso es increíble, a este paso tendrás trabajo en un santiamén.

—Solo espero dar una buena impresión.

—Por supuesto que la darás.

Resopló y se recostó con Señor Calabaza, que dormía a mi lado del sofá.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —Asentí, expectante—. Jackie trabaja para una amiga muy íntima de mi tío, fue él quien le comentó mis deseos de trabajar para su empresa, que es muy importante en Estados Unidos.

—¡Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte! Habría dado la vida por tener alguna ayuda cuando más necesitaba encontrar trabajo.

—Mi plan era buscar trabajo por mis propios medios, no con las influencias de mi familia.

—No digas eso. Fuiste la mejor en tu generación, ¡yo no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa! Tener a alguien como tú en mi personal sería un privilegio.

Alice alargó sus brazos hasta mi cuello para darme un abrazo. Me puse a pensar en el tiempo que ya llevábamos de conocernos y cómo nuestra relación se había hecho tan estrecha. No me equivocaba al pensar en Alice como una amiga más en mi vida.

—La verdad es que Tanya no es muy abierta a contratar a cualquier persona para su empresa. Me he sorprendido al saber que Jackie quería entrevistarme. Mi tío supo convencerla o simplemente le ha encantado mi proyecto.

Tanya… Claro, la amiga de Edward.

—¿Tanya? —pregunté, haciéndome la tonta mientras acariciaba el lomo de mi perro.

—Tanya Denali es una amiga de mi tío, se conocen hace muchos años. Es la directora de una compañía sin fines de lucro, encargada de ayudar a muchas fundaciones de países en guerra. Entrar ahí es muy difícil.

Vaya, una mujer con un plan de vida muy interesante. Debía ser muy inteligente, como Edward.

—Debe quererte mucho y confiar enormemente en tus capacidades para haber sido convocada a una entrevista con su personal de recursos humanos, ¿no lo crees?

—Yo creo que también lo ha hecho por Edward —dijo. Aquello llamó suficientemente mi atención.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

Unos muy buenos amigos. Por un momento me pregunté si algún día podría conocerla, algo me hizo despertar cierto interés por aquella mujer.

—Tu tío te quiere muchísimo, ¿eh? —Alice sonrió en cuanto le dije eso, parecía consciente del cariño que él le tenía, pero cada vez que se lo decía se notaba tan orgullosa de escucharlo. Sin lugar a dudas ella debía admirarlo profundamente.

—Cuando yo era pequeña recuerdo ir a su habitación alegremente cada vez que regresaba de Princeton para las fiestas de navidad. Me subía a sus brazos y él me giraba por toda la casa. Odiaba que le dijera tío Edward —rio, contagiándome de ella—. Prefería que le dijera simplemente Edward.

Fue inevitable no imaginar a un Edward joven, con unos 20 años a cuestas, inmaduro, con toda la vida por delante, lleno de sueños y deseos. Debió ser tan atractivo como lo era ahora. Pero también pensé en esa adorable relación que tenía con su sobrina. Sonreí, porque aquello me parecía lo más hermoso del mundo.

El Edward coqueto y seductor me encantaba, no podía negarlo, pero el adorable y familiar me gustaba incluso más… aun cuando él jamás sería así conmigo.

—Debiste ser muy celosa con sus novias, no puedes negármelo —exclamé. Alice asintió, muerta de la risa.

—Odiaba saber que estaba con alguien, ¡dejaba de prestarme atención!

Debieron ser muchas las chicas que quisieron intentarlo con él, no me cabía duda. ¿Habrá habido alguien que penetrase su corazón? Tenía 41 años, me parecía imposible que en toda su vida no haya encontrado a alguien suficientemente buena para él.

—Ninguna me gustaba, todas parecían más interesadas en lo que significaba estar con un hombre como él, más que quererlo de verdad —me dijo—. Hasta que…

Cerró los labios de golpe y prefirió dejar de mirarme.

—¿Hasta qué? —insistí.

—Nada —dijo categórica.

Claro que no, Alice no quería contármelo. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Entonces, ¿ahora es un hombre soltero? —inquirí con atrevimiento.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es que te interesa conocerlo? Tanto interés parece sospechoso.

Me ruboricé de forma instantánea. Carajo, ¿se había notado mi entusiasmo por saber más de él? Pero Alice volvió a reírse, esta vez de mí.

—Tranquila, solo bromeo, no parece ser de tu tipo.

Carraspeé. No sabía qué responderle.

—No, la verdad no suelo estar interesada en hombres mayores —susurré.

Me sentía pésimo mintiéndole a una amiga, sobre todo a Alice, que siempre ha sido sincera conmigo. Me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo mentiroso.

—Eso es bueno. Muchas amigas mías han querido salir con él, ¡mi respuesta categórica es no!

Bastante categórica, la verdad. Me pregunto qué cara pondría si supiera…

—Preguntaba porque me llamaba la atención, nada más —le dije.

—Pues no lo sé, no puedo asegurar que esté soltero. Es decir, es guapo, inteligente e interesante, ¿crees que una mujer deje pasar la oportunidad de conocerlo? Además, hace un tiempo supe que se mensajea con una mujer, solo espero que no me la presente porque me caerá mal enseguida.

Me levanté del sofá, algo incómoda por lo que Alice me estaba contando. " _Tú fuiste la interesa en saber más de su vida, ahora te aguantas_ ", pensé internamente. Dios, ¿quién me envía a andar de curiosa por la vida?

—Parece que sí he despertado tu interés por él, ¿eh, Bella? —volvió a molestar.

—Solo… quiero saber más del padrino —murmuré dándole la espalda.

Me metí a la cama luego de una larga ducha reflexiva, mirando el techo desde donde colgaban diferentes _atrapasueños_ , los que acostumbraba a confeccionar hace algún tiempo para vender y costear algunos medicamentos de Todd. Siempre solía mirarlos para conciliar el sueño cada vez que alguna preocupación o incomodidad me quedaba en la cabeza y mi entusiasmo por no amargarme la vida no era capaz de eliminarlos.

Y heme aquí, dándome vueltas en la cama mientras recordaba a aquel dueño de ojos verdes. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que mi vida era mucho más fácil antes de conocerlo, antes de siquiera ganarme ese ticket en su puto crucero. Mis mayores preocupaciones eran Todd, mi padre y mi maldito trabajo, no había ningún hombre que fuese capaz de desequilibrar tanto mi paz interior, hasta el punto en que prefería no haberme cruzado con él para mi propia salud mental.

Me di otra vuelta, ahora mirando hacia la ventana de mi habitación. Las luces neoyorkinas también eran suficientes para calmar mis inquietudes, pero por supuesto, ¿qué podía tranquilizarme cuando se trataba de él? Lo único que hacía mi cabeza era imaginar el caos que se habría producido si Alice nos hubiera encontrado en medio de la sala, besándonos acaloradamente, a punto de quizá cometer el peor de los errores. Porque, si besarlo la primera vez se había convertido en mi condena, permitir que sus caricias fuesen aún más allá sería realmente mi sentencia de muerte.

—Una muerte anunciada —susurré en la oscuridad.

No sabía por qué tenía esta extraña sensación en mi pecho, algo de alivio y desesperación. Me aliviaba que Edward no estuviera casado, o comprometido, pero me desesperaba que una de mis excusas para separarlo de mí ya no tuviera validez. Era cosa de repasar lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer de no haber aparecido Alice.

Pero la conversación con ella tampoco fue alentadora. Por más que me regañara a mí misma por sentirme molesta por lo que me había comentado hace un rato, no podía dejar de sentirme embaucada por él. Sí, no estaba casado, pero la mujer del mensaje existía, y Edward tampoco negó tener una relación con la mujer de aquel maldito texto que leí en el crucero. Alice también lo sabía, o al menos lo pensó.

Por alguna razón, odiaba ser el juguete de Edward mientras existía ella detrás de sus putos mensajes. Me enervaba a tal punto que la rabia comenzaba a consumirme de a poquito.

Y aún así olvidé todo, entregándome a sus besos, olvidándome hasta de mi nombre.

—Hijo de puta.

Golpeé los edredones y luego me oculté entre medio de ellos, solo con los ojos y la nariz fuera de la cama.

—¿Qué hago? —susurré a la nada.

A los segundos volví a tener una rabieta.

—Si quiere coger que busque a esa zorra del teléfono —exclamé, tapándome toda la cara con la sábana—. ¡Y buenas noches, hijo de puta! —exclamé, sacando la cabeza de mi improvisada cueva.

Los ojos brillantes de Señor Calabaza asomaron desde los pies de mi cama, como si me estuviera reprochando.

—Y tú duérmete —lo regañé. En respuesta solo recibí un suave bufido.

.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa frente a mi closet, mirando detenidamente mi ropa y sin saber qué ponerme.

Alice me había llamado hace tres horas para decirme, sin preámbulos, que iríamos a cenar a casa de sus abuelos, la cual quedaba bastante lejos de la ciudad. Nos acompañaría Jasper, por supuesto, con quien iríamos en su nuevo coche. Los Cullen tenían especial entusiasmo por conocerlo, pero también por conocerme a mí, probablemente por todo lo que Alice les estuvo contando.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás lista? —exclamó mi cuñada, cerrando la puerta principal.

—¡Tengo un problema! —le grité desde mi habitación, mirando con descontrol el desastre que había dejado en mi cama, con toda la ropa desparramada y los zapatos y tacones revueltos por el suelo.

Su cabeza curiosa asomó por el umbral de mi puerta abierta, largándose a reír enseguida al ver mi desesperación.

—Al menos ya estás duchada —me dijo, entrando al cuarto y levantando en cada paso un par de tacones.

Bufé y me senté en el pequeño sofá de una pieza, el único lugar despejado para descansar.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—Sí —respondí con sinceridad—. Digamos que conocer a los Cullen resulta intimidante.

—Jasper estaba igual de nervioso que tú. —Comenzó a revisar entre mis cosas, buscando alguna prenda que fuese a sentarme bien para una cena sofisticada, con la familia más sofisticada que podré conocer en mucho tiempo.

—¿Al saber que conocería a tus abuelos?

—No. Al conocer a mi tío —murmuró divertida.

Me puse a reír. ¿De verdad estaba nervioso por conocer a Edward?

—No imaginaba que conocerlo fuese tan tenebroso para mi hermano.

—Lo era. Mi tío fue especialmente serio con él en un principio, pero no puede ocultarlo, suele ser muy celoso cuando quiere a alguien.

Un Edward celoso. Debía ser gracioso presenciar una rabieta celosa, viniendo de un hombre que exteriormente suele verse tan maduro y controlado.

—La diferencia es que tú no te casarás conmigo —exclamó, caminando hacia mí con un vestido que había pasado por alto—. Aunque viendo nuestra química, creo que me equivoqué de hermano. —Me movió las cejas de forma coqueta y puso el vestido frente a mí—. Te verías hermosa con esto, ¡póntelo!

Tomé las esquinas de él y lo modelé frente al espejo, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo. Parecía ser de dos piezas, pero no lo era. La parte superior era de un delicado color amarillo claro, con el pecho levemente descubierto para lucir un collar y las mangas hasta la mitad del brazo; la espalda tenía un escote delicado y natural. La zona inferior era negra azabache, lisa y apretada a la anatomía, provocando que mis atributos se lucieran de forma natural y sofisticada, acabando dos dedos antes de mis rodillas.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en quitarle la prometida a mi hermano, ¡este vestido está perfecto!

—Mis abuelos ya te adoran —me comentó desde atrás, apretando mis brazos y mirándome a través del espejo.

Me giré para comprobar que ello no sea una broma. ¿Ya me adoraban? ¿Cómo, si no me conocían?

—Les he platicado mucho de ti —dijo—. Mueren por conocer a la mujer que se ha ganado mi corazón de tal manera que la he asignado sin pensarlo en el papel más importante de mi boda.

—Espero no decepcionar sus expectativas —musité con una sonrisa.

—Solo sé tú, ¡yo ya te quiero por quién eres!

Le di un abrazo apretado, pero entonces miré el reloj de mi pared y comprobé que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, Jasper llegaría muy pronto y él odiaba esperarnos.

—Tengo que vestirme, ¡y tú ve a hacerlo también! Tu novio llegará y si nota que ambas estamos atrasadas, a quien querrá culpar será a mí —le ordené.

Alice se marchó mostrándome la lengua y dejándome con una sonrisa sincera en la cara y con aquella ansiedad propia de mí cada vez que estaba a punto de llegar tarde a algo. Bueno, algo recurrente en Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

El nuevo coche de Jasper era un regalo que se había hecho por haber encontrado trabajo tan luego. ¿Quién iba a decir que necesitarían tan pronto a un físico aquí en Nueva York? Lo importante era que, si Alice brillaba en esa entrevista —lo que sería así, por supuesto—, ambos estarían estables para cuando se casaran, quizá con su nueva casa lista.

—¿Entonces me dejarás, Alice? —le pregunté con un puchero.

—No es definitivo, pero tampoco quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

—No es ningún abuso —murmuré—. Al menos tengan muchos bebés. Quiero ser la tía favorita de todos ellos.

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron de inmediato.

—¿Te cabe alguna duda? —inquirió mi hermano, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿De qué? ¿De los hijos que tendrán o de mi indudable papel de tía divertida?

—De ambos —respondió Alice.

—Al menos ustedes lo saben. Además los querré más, porque Emmett y Rosalie parecen querer tenerlos cuando su fertilidad esté seca como una pasa.

El recorrido a casa de los Cullen resultaba eterno. El paisaje se había tornado oscuro, apenas podía ver los frondosos bosques a las afueras de Nueva York. Según mi reloj de pulsera ya debían ser las 8 de la noche; llevábamos media hora ya de viaje.

Alice hablaba con Edward, quien también cenaría con nosotros en casa Cullen. No podía mentir, saber que estaría ahí me provocó un intenso remezón en las entrañas. " _Al parecer no has aprendido nada de la conversación de ayer_ ", me dijo mi conciencia. La envié de inmediato a freír monos al África, no necesitaba de mis auto sermones.

La ansiedad comenzó a acrecentarse en mí cuando Alice le dijo a Jasper que ya estábamos cerca. ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa? " _Porque son los padres de Edward_ ", afirmó la voz en mi cabeza.

Aparcamos frente a un camino de piedras que conducían a una casa muy grande, en medio de un bosque casi fantasioso. Unos cuantos coches también estaban aparcados a un lado de nosotros, incluido el maldito _Cadillac_ de Edward.

En cuanto bajé me quedé boquiabierta por la hermosa casa de los Cullen. Era moderna, llena de luces diminutas, con una arquitectura digna de ellos. Podía imaginar rápidamente cómo serían ellos, con una delicadeza única y tan sofisticada que escucharlos debía ser un encanto.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no venía —susurró Alice, tomando la mano de Jasper.

—Es precioso todo el lugar —comenté.

Mis tacones resonaron por el camino de piedras y por un instante temí caerme. No era demasiado ágil cuando estaba nerviosa.

Mi cuñada, con cierto entusiasmo, tocó el timbre principal, una caja dorada con un escudo en la parte superior. ¿Qué significaba? Iba a preguntarle, pero nos abrió una mujer delgada y muy alta, con un cabello cano y en lo alto de la cabeza. Sonrió al vernos, especialmente al ver a Alice.

—Bienvenidos, los están esperando.

—¡Rebecca! —exclamó la pequeña Cullen, dándole un abrazo muy apretado—. Te presento a mi prometido, Jasper, y a su hermana, mi amiga y, por supuesto, mi flamante madrina de bodas, Bella.

—Es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Rebecca, ama de llaves de la casa —dijo con solemnidad, abriéndonos la puerta de par en par para que pudiéramos pasar.

Debía parecer una tonta y maleducada, mirando tan atentamente la grandeza de la casa Cullen. Todo era tan iluminado, y las ventanas tan grandes que podías ver el espectacular bosque en todas las esquinas. Había muchos cuadros colgados, muy probablemente originales y de artistas consagrados, como también jarrones marroquís e hindús. La chimenea no estaba encendida, pero pensé en lo hermosa que debía verse brillando en un lugar como este.

—Hey, Bella, ven a saludar —me dijo Alice entre risitas, quitándome de mi paseo por la hermosa decoración del lugar.

Al girarme me encontré con los Cullen de frente. Casi me muero de la impresión.

—Así que esta señorita tan curiosa es la famosa Isabella Swan —exclamó una mujer. Tenía los ojos tan verdes e inconfundibles, que no dudé en ningún minuto de quién era.

—Lo siento, tiene una casa preciosa —le dije con algo de pudor. Dios mío, el tipo de pudor que no frecuentaba en mi vida.

Ella sonrió de improviso. Era una mujer preciosa. Si no supiera que tenía un hijo de 41 años, sinceramente no le daría más de 50 y algo. Sus facciones eran finas, delicadísimas, con un cabello caramelo que me hacía recordar un tanto al cabello de su hijo. Llevaba un vestido recto de color azul marino, que entallaba su figura de manera elegante.

—No tienes que disculparte, ¡todo esto es para que lo vean! —Se acercó, puso sus manos en mi hombro y me dio un beso en cada mejilla—. Soy Esme, es un gusto conocerte. Supieras lo bien que han hablado de ti.

Dios, me arrepentí de haberle dicho "hijo de puta" a Edward tantas veces.

—Créeme que Alice ha hecho gala de tu encanto, pude notarlo de inmediato, por supuesto —afirmó él, que hacía gala de su sofisticado semblante y de su increíble forma de llevar los años. Era indudable, Edward había sacado aquel brío tan delicioso de parte de su padre y, por supuesto, aquella fachada masculina, imponente y atractiva—. Soy Carlisle.

Era un hombre de intensos ojos azules y un cabello que, si bien podía ser cano, también tenía un toque rubio que llamaba mucho la atención.

—Les dije que era encantadora —exclamó Alice.

—Y este muchacho es el famoso Jasper, ¿eh? —Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a la pareja para saludar, sobre todo a mi hermano que parecía bastante tranquilo.

Edward me miraba con aquel brío divertido en sus ojos, expectante por mi saludo. Cada vez que lo veía mi estómago se retorcía de una manera que me hacía perder por unos segundos la razón, porque en cada momento parecía más y más atractivo. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Era impresionante cómo cada prenda que utilizaba le hacía realce a lo que Dios le había dado. Ahora, con su elegante pero "sencillo" traje caro de color gris, el color de sus ojos parecía más intenso… como también su forma de fijarse en mis movimientos.

—Buenas noches, Srta. Swan —me saludó, entregándome una copa de champagne—. Es un gusto tenerla en casa de mis padres. —El tono de su voz era sencillamente delicioso, pero con algo de diversión pícara.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen. Veo que hoy está de muy buen humor —señalé, mirando el nudo de su corbata azul para huir de sus intensos gestos hacia mí. ¿Cómo demonios hacía que me pusiera tan nerviosa, si solo anteayer lo había insultado más de tres veces en mi mente, indecisa entre la idea de alejarlo de mí o seguir con sus jueguitos?

—Es complicado no tener una sonrisa en los labios si usted llega aquí y se planta tan preciosa con ese vestido —confesó, llevándose la copa a los labios. Luego acercó sus labios a mi oreja derecha y susurró—: a pocas mujeres les queda tan bien ese color, aunque, si lo pienso bien, quitárselo debe ser aún más delicioso, ¿no lo cree?

Me obligué a tragar para calmar mi ansiedad.

—Es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo, ¿no lo cree? —le dije, copiando su descaro.

Se largó a reír, dejando ir su respiración en mi oído. Tuve que aferrarme a la copa para no dejar ir un jadeo y terminar con mi actuación.

—¿En serio crees que no puedo hacerlo? Mírate, sé que lo deseas. —Su voz se fue haciendo más baja, hasta el punto en que se convirtió en un gruñido feroz.

¿Cómo engañarlo? Mi cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo y Edward era capaz de entenderlo perfectamente. Mi deseo era su nuevo lenguaje.

—Gracias por el champagne, Sr. Cullen —exclamé para que los demás escucharan. Se separó de mí, chocando su copa con la mía.

Esme nos llevó a la sala, comentándonos que la cena estaría lista en un rato. Desde el sofá podía sentir el aroma a especias y algo más, quizá pavo.

El salón estaba a desnivel, para llegar a él debías bajar cuatro escalones. Tenían un piano en una esquina, desde donde Edward seguramente aprovechaba de tocar de vez en cuando. También un pequeño bar, con una repisa detrás llena de licores, tragos varios y vinos de diferentes estilos. Carlisle Cullen debía ser un entusiasta de los sabores, de lo contrario no podría explicarme la exacerbada diversidad de alcoholes.

—Debo admitirlo, Jasper, me has resultado increíblemente guapo. Creo que mi nieta se ha ganado el premio mayor —comentó Esme, sentándose a mi lado con total elegancia. Su vestido ciruela apenas se movió, sus movimientos eran calculados, dirigidos con una presencia abismante.

Ver a mi hermano sonrojarse me provocó tanta gracia que casi me largo a reír a carcajadas, pero preferí evitarlo para no destruir la elegancia del ambiente.

Mientras, Carlisle estaba junto a su hijo, conversando de algo que no me incumbía en absoluto. Parecían muy enfrascados en el tema. Ambos tenían algunos gestos muy similares, por lo que me fue inevitable sonreír.

—Esperaba que lo del premio mayor se lo dijeras a Jass y no a mí —exclamó Alice, haciendo un puchero muy infantil.

Cuando ella hacía esas cosas Esme la miraba con ternura y le pasaba su mano por el brazo, acariciándola. Debía quererla de una manera muy intensa, como si fuera su verdadera madre. Me habría encantado tener un soporte materno como el de ella; me hacía muy feliz saber que Alice sí lo tuvo.

—¿Lo ves? El encanto Swan es impresionante —la molestó mi hermano—. Muchas gracias por la invitación, Sra. Cullen, es un placer poder estar aquí. Alice hablaba de ustedes todo el tiempo allá en Austria, sin duda los extrañó.

El sonido del timbre volvió a sonar. Rebecca, la ama de llaves, fue tras la puerta con su recurrente solemnidad.

—Debe ser Ethan —dijo Esme, levantándose con entusiasmo de su sofá.

¿Ethan? ¿Quién era él?

—Es mi tío menor —me comentó Alice, seguramente por mi rostro curioso.

Cuando Rebecca abrió, unos brazos masculinos la rodearon con total confianza, abrazándola de manera entusiasta.

—No incomodes a Rebecca, Ethan —lo regañó su madre, caminando hacia ellos.

Ethan Cullen era una versión más joven de su padre, tanto que era indudable su parentesco. Tenía un atractivo tan fresco que me fue inevitable no quedar mirándolo por un buen rato.

Cuando vio a Alice, se acercó tan rápido como pudo a darle un fuerte apretón en las mejillas y luego un abrazo.

—Estás cada vez más grande. Es culpa tuya hacerme sentir viejo —exclamó con alegría—. Tú debes ser Jasper, el famosísimo novio de mi sobrina. —Le tendió la mano y mi hermano la estrechó con la suya de inmediato.

Ethan me miró, curioso por mi presencia. Sus ojos azules me repasaron de pies a cabeza, sin miedo de que todos fueran testigo de su descaro. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, brotando un hoyuelo en cada lado de su mejilla. De cerca su atractivo resultaba mucho más notorio, era indudable lo guapo que era.

—Mucho gusto —susurró, tomando mi mano con desfachatez y depositando un suave beso en el dorso de ésta. Para mí fue inevitable sonreír—. Soy Ethan, por si no has escuchado mi nombre —dijo divertido—, el menor de los Cullen.

Ethan no debía tener más de 30 años.

—Te presento a Bella, mi cuñada, amiga y madrina de bodas —exclamó Alice.

—Tenemos una madrina de bodas muy hermosa, por cierto —murmuró, guiñándome un ojo.

Miré a Edward, quien tenía fuertemente agarrada su copa, mirándonos a través de ella con cierto recelo. Fue inevitable sentir un pequeño gozo en mi pecho.

—Cuida tus manos —lo regañó Alice con una sonrisita—, la pondrás incómoda.

—No me culpen, debo ser sincero. —Ethan se encogió de hombros, sin poder quitarme los ojos de encima.

Así que había llamado la atención del joven Ethan Cullen. La idea me gustaba, no pude evitarlo. Y, al parecer, a nadie le incomodaba que él haya puesto los ojos en mí, excepto a Edward, razón suficiente para sentirme aún más divertida con la idea.

"¿De verdad crees que es fácil jugar conmigo?", quise decirle.

—No podía faltar tu increíble descaro, hermano —musitó Edward en voz muy baja. Solo Ethan y yo pudimos escuchar.

—Vaya, extrañaba tus comentarios.

Ambos se saludaron, pero no de una forma muy amigable. Parecía que no se llevaban tan bien como lo hubiera esperado.

—¿No deberíamos pasar a la mesa? —inquirió Edward, mirando su _Rolex_. Se veía un poco molesto.

Tocaron el timbre nuevamente, por lo que Rebecca fue tras la puerta. Esme sonrió.

—Aún faltan invitados —le explicó ella a su hijo—. Charlotte, Peter, queridos. —Se acercó a la pareja que recién había llegado, para darles un beso en cada mejilla. Al parecer eran los últimos invitados de los Cullen a la cena de la noche.

—¿Quiénes son? —le pregunté a Alice y a Jasper.

—Peter es el sobrino favorito de mis abuelos —me comentó mi cuñada—, Charlotte es su esposa.

—Fue gracias a él que Alice y yo nos conocimos —acotó Jasper, con una sonrisa—. Fue profesor en la universidad, uno de los mejores. Hace un año se marchó, le ofrecieron algo mejor aquí en Nueva York.

—¡Jasper, Alice! —exclamó Peter, estrechando sus brazos en la pareja—. Al fin han llegado a Nueva York.

—Es un agrado conocerlos —dijo Charlotte, con una voz suave y femenina. Ella era muy atractiva, tenía unos ojos tan grandes como fascinantes, de tono azul muy intenso. Su pálido cabello rubio resultaba muy brillante bajo la luz del salón, el cual llegaba a sus hombros de forma suave—. ¡Vaya!, tenemos otra sorpresa. Tú debes ser la madrina de la boda, ¿no es así? —Ella me sonrió y puso sus manos en mis hombros, tocándome con suavidad.

—Sí —le respondí con una sonrisa como la suya—. Soy Isabella.

—Es un encanto conocerte. Charlotte. —Dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla—. Él es mi esposo, Peter —me lo presentó con dulzura, refiriéndose al hombre que me observaba con entusiasmo.

—Mucho gusto, Srta. Swan. —Él tomó mi mano y se agachó ligeramente. Era un hombre muy educado.

Peter fue tras Edward, saludándolo con un cariño muy palpable. Parecían muy amigos, lo que no era de sorprender ya que ambos debían tener la misma edad.

—Te ves más viejo, primo —le comentó Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

—Extrañaba tus malditos comentarios —le contestó él—. Charlotte, querida, ven a saludar a Edward.

Rebecca se acercó al salón, esperando la orden para ir a comer.

—Bien, Rebecca, puedes avisar en la cocina que estamos listos para saborear sus delicias. Vamos al salón comedor —dijo Carlisle con entusiasmo.

El lugar era inmenso y espacioso. La mesa, muy grande, por cierto, estaba puesta de una manera preciosa, casi le saco una fotografía. Todo en esta casa resultaba bastante sofisticado, incluido los miembros de ella. Excepto por Alice, que ante su exorbitante espíritu juvenil parecía no querer encajar en ello.

Fue una sorpresa algo incómoda saber que me debía sentar frente a Edward, que recientemente se había tensado de una manera que me llamó la atención, la mayoría de las veces (por no decir siempre), parecía un hombre relajado y despreocupado, pero ahora no. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sería yo la persona que tendría en frente solo se limitó a entrecerrar sus ojos y enarcar la ceja. Y, para peor, quien debía estar a mi lado izquierdo era precisamente su hermano menor.

Ethan fue tras mi silla para correrla como un caballero y yo pudiera sentarme. Le di una sonrisa agradecida y él la correspondió con un guiño.

—En esta familia nos gusta tratar a nuestros invitados con total entusiasmo —musitó muy cerca de mí.

—Sobre todo usted, ¿no es así? —le dije, viéndolo sentarse junto a mí.

—¿Con alguien como tú? Por supuesto.

—Entonces debe ser recurrente que mujeres como yo pasen por esta casa —musité, mirando con recelo a Edward. Él estaba haciéndose el tonto, pero sabía que nos estaba escuchando.

—¿La verdad?, no. Me he llevado una grata sorpresa al encontrarte aquí —susurró—. Por cierto, no me trates con tanto respeto, solo tengo 30 años. Dime Ethan.

Nuestra pequeña conversación se terminó cuando trajeron la entrada de camarones a la _parmigiana_. Se veía delicioso; me pregunté si tenían un chef especial para comer todos los días.

Ethan iba a tomar el vino, pero Edward se lo atribuyó celosamente. Ambos se miraron con cierto resquemor, lo que, por supuesto, me puso muy incómoda, todos los demás parecían estar enfrascados en su conversación sobre "la magia de la cocina francesa", mientras nosotros tres estábamos en algo bastante más alejado.

—¿Vino? —me preguntó el cobrizo. El tono de su voz no me gustó, pero lo dejé pasar porque no tenía por qué importarme su comportamiento.

—Sí, por favor —murmuré.

Edward le dio una mirada corta a Ethan, junto con una sonrisa ácida y ruin.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó Peter, juntando sus manos con entusiasmo. Toda la atención se centró en la pareja.

Alice y Jasper se miraron con confidencia, parecían hablar a través de las palabras. Bueno, eso sucedía cuando se estaba enamorado.

—Deben disculpar a mi esposo, se siente demasiado emocionado al saber que fue su hada madrina.

—Yo no usaría ese apodo para mí, cariño —exclamó él, lo que nos sacó un par de carcajadas—. Más bien soy… —rebuscó entre sus pensamientos— ¡un gurú del amor!

—Es cierto, es un apodo que te sienta muy bien, especialmente por lo mucho que costó conquistar a Charlotte, ¿no es así? —le dijo Edward, retomando una de sus tantas sonrisas.

Charlotte se largó a reír, mirando al cobrizo con un falso rencor en sus cuencas.

—Me comentaron que usted había sido profesor de mi hermano allá en Austria —le comenté a Peter.

—Así es. Y dime Peter, por favor, que con tanto respeto me haces sentir viejo.

—Fue el mejor profesor de física que conocí en esa universidad. Recuerdo muy bien todas las veces que me quedaba hasta más tarde para conversar tras las clases —comentó Jasper.

—Ibas tras Alice, no mientas —exclamó él entre risas—. Sucedía que Alice iba a mi clase cada tarde para almorzar juntos. Comprenderán que una chica de 21 años, sola en un país con una cultura francamente diferente, no se adapta fácilmente a ello. Fue bastante grato saber que podía contar conmigo, era su única familia ahí. Pero como deben saber, se conocieron, se enamoraron y yo quedé en segundo plano.

—Oh no, eso nunca —dijo Alice—. Cuando te marchaste te extrañé mucho y eso fue hace ya un año.

—Me marché tranquilo, sabía que estabas bien acompañada. Mis tíos estaban desesperados al saber que estarías sin mí allá en Austria, pero simplemente les dije que Jasper era el chico perfecto para ella y que la cuidaría mejor que yo. Tienes un hermano digno de admirar, Bella, debo imaginar que en tu familia son todos así.

Miré a Jasper con muchísimo orgullo, ¿cómo no sentirlo? Lo único que escuchaba eran elogios para él, viniendo de una familia muy honesta y franca como lo eran los Cullen.

—Por supuesto —respondí—. Mi padre nos crio de una manera increíble.

—¿Y cómo va el trabajo? ¿Al fin te sientes a gusto fuera de la universidad? —le preguntó Ethan a Peter, sirviéndose la copa de vino con lentitud.

—Al principio no me sentí muy cómodo, estaba acostumbrado a enseñar, pero un trabajo aquí en Nueva York era lo que necesitaba. Veía a Charlotte muy pocas veces en el año, temía que esta mujer dejara de quererme.

—Yo creo que ya lo hizo —exclamó Edward en plan de broma. La aludida le dio una mirada cómplice que probablemente a muchos ni siquiera les llamó la atención, excepto a mí.

—Peter me visitaba cada tres meses, era tan triste —exclamó ella, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Saber que al fin podía verlo más seguido significaba terminar con tantos periodos de extrañarlo. Además nuestro hijo lo extrañaba mucho más, al fin iba a verlo más seguido.

—Oh, por supuesto. ¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?

—Cinco años —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Cómo está el pequeño Dylan? —le preguntó Esme.

La conversación cambió al pequeño hijo de ellos, mientras servían el plato principal, _Coq au vin_ , un plato bastante llamativo que jamás había visto en mi vida, con un exquisito aroma a carne, hortalizas y ligero tinte de vino.

—Es un plato muy común en Francia, suele hacerse con vinos de gran importancia, aunque es una pena que se desperdicie de esa manera, ¿no es así? —me comentó Ethan, recargándose en el respaldo de mi asiento para mirarme de más cerca.

—No creo que se desperdicie si el plato sabe tan bien —le comenté con una sonrisa.

Él también me sonrió, acercándose cada vez más a mí. En definitiva, no debía importarle en lo absoluto que estuviéramos rodeados de su familia.

—¿Qué tal le ha parecido la entrada, Srta. Swan? —me preguntó Carlisle, quien estaba en la cabeza de la mesa.

—Deliciosa, Sr. Cullen —respondí—. No había probado algo tan sabroso en mucho tiempo.

—El chef es un antiguo amigo de la familia. No creerá que siempre comemos de su mano —se largó a reír y yo me uní a él—. Solo viene a nuestra casa cuando hay motivos importantes, como ahora.

— _Cariño_ , hemos hablado mucho de la familia. Cuéntanos, ¿a qué te dedicas? —inquirió Esme, centrando su atención en mí.

Sentir la atención de todos fue un poco intimidante, pero nada podía intimidar por mucho tiempo a Isabella Swan.

—Soy contadora en _Contadores Vulturi Ltda._ , participo en auditorías de grandes empresas internacionales.

Esme elevó las cejas.

—¡La empresa de Aro Vulturi! Es un antiguo amigo de la familia…

—No es un amigo —interrumpió Edward con frialdad.

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Un… conocido. —Hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si le quitara importancia al asunto—. Precisamente, nuestra familia está pasando por un momento de tensión. —Se acercó un poco para susurrar—: alguien estuvo malversando fondos. Creíamos que recurrir al contador de la empresa resultaría contraproducente, ¡y tú nos has caído de cajón!

—Bueno, si a usted confía en mí podría ayudarlos.

Mientras cenábamos, el ambiente estaba dulcemente acompañado con tonadas suaves del piano, con las cuales me deleité profundamente. La Sra. Cullen pareció darse cuenta, como también su hijo Ethan.

—Te gusta el piano, eh —exclamó él.

—Suele relajarme mucho —musité un poco tímida. De seguro sabían mucho más de piano que yo.

—Mi hijo toca el piano, es fascinante —me contó Esme, mientras acariciaba suavemente el antebrazo de Edward.

Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Aún recuerdo aquella vez que él me lo comentó mientras bailábamos en medio de esa hermosa pista.

—Podrías tocarnos un poco luego de cenar —le susurró ella. Edward le respondió de forma condescendiente, dándome otra mirada.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que a la Srta. Swan le encantará. —Me sonrió de forma prometedora.

—Sí, estoy segura —susurré.

—A propósito, Edward, ¿qué tal va el trabajo? Supe que estás queriendo dar un giro a tu rubro —Peter llamó la atención de todos, quienes alternaban las miradas entre él y el aludido.

Edward le dio una mirada un tanto incómoda.

—Sí, dejaré los cruceros en un tiempo más —respondió junto a un suspiro. Parecía que de un tiempo a otro ya no le gustaba hablar de eso—. Me uniré a la asociación de unos amigos, construiré buques especiales para la ONU…

—Oh, vamos, Edward, no quiero volver a escuchar eso —exclamó Esme, dándole una corta repasada con sus potentes ojos verdes—. Y tú, Peter, no deberías tocar ese tema en la mesa, sabes que no me gusta que Edward piense en bobadas de beneficencia.

Edward tragó de forma violenta y se bebió el resto del vino con algo de rabia.

—Creí que, el no haber preferido los negocios que llevas con mi padre, había sido pasado para ambos —murmuró de forma hosca.

—Basta. —Carlisle sacó la voz de forma suave pero enérgica—. Ya sabemos las reglas en la mesa: no política, religión ni temas del pasado. —Tomó su copa con elegancia, se levantó de su silla y dijo—: quiero hacer un brindis por Alice y Jasper, a quienes les deseo de todo corazón y, en nombre de la familia, que el camino hacia el matrimonio sea provisto de amor, dedicación y, lo más importante, respeto.

Todos le imitamos, elevando nuestra copa y llevándola a nuestros labios. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido recientemente.

Miré a Edward por un largo momento, un poco triste de que su madre haya sido tan dura con sus nuevos proyectos. A pesar que era un hombre adulto, no podía fingir que aquello no le había afectado, aunque sea un poco.

Por un instante quise arrastrar mi mano por la mesa hasta alcanzar la suya, pero por supuesto que no lo hice. Ni siquiera sé por qué pensé en hacerlo.

—Estoy muy agradecido de su hospitalidad, Sr. Cullen —afirmó mi hermano, sonriendo frente a todos los ojos expectantes—. Es un agrado estar aquí, rodeado de la familia que tanto ama a Alice. —Ambos se miraron de forma intensa.

La cena acabó con un postre de almendras a la crema, algo similar a un helado, pero no como tal.

—Hey, parece que tenemos al hijo favorito aquí —dije, mirando el postre de Ethan.

Le habían dado algo diferente, cubierto de chocolate y fresas.

—Solo soy alérgico a las almendras —me susurró con una sonrisa—. Ten, está delicioso. —Él me ofreció una cucharada de su postre, poniéndola a la altura de mis labios. En otra instancia habría disfrutado de coquetear con Ethan Cullen, pero ahora no parecía una buena idea. Sin embargo, lo hice. Me di cuenta que Esme nos observaba y, lejos de encontrar algún mohín molesto en su rostro, parecía que la imagen le divertía muchísimo.

Pero Edward tenía la mirada tan prendada de mí que comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

—Voy a considerar mentir sobre las almendras en un futuro incierto —musité, saboreándome los labios.

.

Alice me mostraba fotografías de ella cuando era solo una nena de meses. Era preciosa. Apenas tenía cabello y su pequeña nariz parecía brillar bajo la intensa luz del sol, desde donde una mujer la tenía sujeta fuertemente.

—¿Ella es…?

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio al mismo tiempo.

Tomé el álbum de fotografías con mis propias manos, mirando de cerca el rostro de la madre de Alice. Ella era hermosa, tenía el cabello negro azabache y muy largo. Usaba un vestido de esos años, lo que le sentaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

—Esta fue nuestra última foto, antes la tenía yo pero con el paso del tiempo me fue un poco difícil mirarla. Es gracioso, ¿no? Se supone que con los años los dolores se terminan o disminuyen, sin embargo, para mí parece acrecentarse.

Claro que sí. La idea de que las tristezas mengüen con el tiempo era una babosada para mí. ¿Quién mejor que yo para decirlo?

Jasper abrazó a su novia y la apretó contra ella mientras se sentaban más juntos en el sofá. Los dejé en su burbuja mientras observaba a los demás charlando frente a la mesa de café, mientras bebían bajativos. El único que faltaba era Edward, quien se había retirado hace un buen rato a charlar por teléfono sobre "trabajo", o al menos eso le hizo creer a los demás.

—Tranquilos, no molestemos a la Srta. Rebecca, ya es bastante tarde. Yo iré a por el té —exclamó Charlotte con una más de sus complacientes sonrisas.

—Si quieres yo te ayudo —le dije.

—Oh no, tranquila, he hecho esto muchas veces.

—Ven con nosotros, esos no dejarán sus arrumacos por un buen rato —comentó Ethan, tomando suavemente mi mano para acercarme a donde estaban los demás.

La conversación se había tornado bastante divertida en boca de Peter, que tenía una increíble gracia para contar sus infortunios. Además, era un hombre muy agradable.

—Me permiten, tengo que ir al baño —le comuniqué a ellos.

—Claro, _cariño_ —susurró Esme, más interesada en la conversación que en mí.

La casa Cullen era tan grande que parecía un laberinto sin fin. La cantidad de puertas era exorbitante. Busqué a Rebecca por algún lado para preguntarle por el baño, pero no la encontré. La única luz que se veía resplandecer era la cocina, o eso suponía. La puerta estaba entreabierta y desde la lejanía escuchaba un par de susurros que llamaron mi atención.

—Ya no puedes contar conmigo —decía Edward con voz enérgica.

¿Con quién estaba…?

—Sabes lo que esto significa para mí —le respondió una voz femenina, como si pidiera clemencia.

Me llevé la mano a los labios, sorprendida al escuchar a Charlotte.

—Tienes que contar con Peter, no conmigo —insistía él. El tono de su voz fue tan gélido, tan duro, era como si Charlotte se estuviera enfrentando a un verdadero témpano de hielo—. Esto se acabó y lo sabes bien.

—Dame una oportunidad más, Edward, por favor.

¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué?

—Basta, ya te lo dije. Esto se acabó, no hay vuelta atrás.

Sentí un remezón en mis entrañas.

—Desde que volviste de ese crucero te has vuelto…

—¿Qué? —espetó de manera más fría aún.

Bajé la mirada, inquieta y con los labios secos.

—La última vez que nos vimos ni siquiera fuiste capaz de tocarme. ¡No contestaste mis mensajes! ¡¿Qué ocurrió en ese crucero?! ¡¿Eh?!

Oh Dios mío… Charlotte era la mujer del mensaje.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Vengo con otro capítulo para ustedes. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me dicen? Dos nuevos personajes que son de cuidado, tanto para Bella y como para Edward. ¿Qué creen que le pasa a Bella? ¿Por qué quiso consolar a Edward en medio de esa cena con sus padres? ¿Y qué piensan de Edward y la conversación con Charlotte? ¿Por qué Charlotte habló del crucero? Aún queda mucho para estos dos, pero algo es sabido... la tentación no demorará en hacerlos estallar_**

 ** _Una vez más, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Me alimentan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad ¡gracias!_**

 ** _Atentas al grupo de facebook_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	13. Capítulo 12: Muerte anunciada

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Pillowtalk – Zayn**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12:**

 _ **Muerte anunciada**_

" _Sube a bordo_

 _Iremos lento y a alto ritmo_

 _(…) Estoy viendo el dolor, estoy viendo el placer_

 _Nadie más que tú, que yo, que nosotros_

 _Que nuestros cuerpos juntos_

 _Amo sostenerte cerca, hoy y siempre_

 _Amo despertar a tu lado_

 _(…) Vamos a hacer enojar a los vecinos_

 _En el lugar en el que se sienten las lágrimas_

 _El lugar para perder tus miedos_

 _(…) Estando en la cama todo el día_

 _F*llándote y peleando_

 _Es nuestro paraíso_

 _Nuestra zona de guerra…"_

Abrí un poco la puerta para poder observar la escena. Entonces los vi. Edward tenía los brazos cruzados y Charlotte los tomaba con suavidad, quizá para relajar la postura de él, pero era impenetrable con ella.

—Es suficiente. —Edward tenía un tono de voz aún más frío—. Lo que me haya ocurrido o no en el crucero no tiene relevancia para ti.

¿A qué demonios estaban jugando?

La mirada de él resultó tan gélida que me incomodó.

Me fue inevitable comparar la situación del crucero con lo que acababa de suceder. No sabía si aquel encantador hombre que se me presentó aquel día era realmente Edward Cullen o el cruel que tenía en frente. Pero la tenacidad de Charlotte parecía demasiado dura para romperse, lo vi en sus ojos.

—Tú y yo…

—No hay nada y lo sabes, lo que sucedió fue más que suficiente y debe acabarse. ¡No vuelvas a buscarme!

Me alejé de mi campo visual, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con el corazón un poco agitado por la sorpresa y mi estómago un tanto revuelto por la intriga que ello me provocó, acabé chocando con una armadura medieval de decoración. Lancé una maldición por lo bajo y me alejé, antes que ellos pudieran verme.

Me encontré nuevamente con los Cullen, quienes parecían demasiado ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina. Luego miré a Peter, el pobre estaba más preocupado de cómo bajaba el licor de menta que de su… "adorada" esposa.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas: ¿qué hacían? ¿Por qué Edward estaba tan enojado, tan frío? ¿Es que los dos habían…? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Por qué?

Suspiré, ¿qué mierda me importaba? Sacudí la cabeza, borrando todas esas preguntas de mi mente. No tenía por qué importarme. Aunque, para ser sincera, no creí que Edward fuese tan hijo de puta.

Mis pensamientos se vieron rotundamente interrumpidos cuando Charlotte llegó con la charola. En ella traía té para todos, hasta para mí.

—Hasta que has aparecido. Casi voy hasta la cocina a buscarte —exclamó Esme con una sonrisa—. ¿Encontraste a Edward por ahí?

Charlotte, con su maldita fineza y su completa compostura, solo se encogió de hombros, llevándose una de las tazas a los labios.

—Ni por asomo —mintió—. Creo que el trabajo lo tiene muy absorbido.

Pero yo no era tan imbécil, podía ver el brillo desvaído de sus ojos, un brillo lleno de rabia y neurótica tristeza.

Estaba fatal.

¿Qué sentía ella por Edward? De algún modo supe que estaba perdida desde el momento en que la glacial mirada de él la rozó de frente. Quizá… se había enamorado de ese hombre.

"Vaya mierda", me dije interiormente.

Mis preguntas interiores fueron interrumpidas por el retorno de Edward a la sala, donde todos lo esperaban. Tenía el rostro serio, pero despreocupado.

—El trabajo te tiene acabado —Ethan palpó el lado de su sofá, pero su hermano prefirió no sentarse a su lado.

—Cuando hacemos lo que nos gusta difícilmente nos acaba —respondió, dándole una de sus tantas sonrisas ácidas.

Edward caminó por toda la extensión de la sala para sentarse a mi lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente, lo necesario para que todos pensaran que entre él y yo no existía nada más que un par de palabras. Por un buen rato estuve mirando su perfil, un tanto perdida en algunos de sus gestos, pensando constantemente en cómo este hijo de puta era tan atractivo, pero un maldito al fin y al cabo. Hasta que me encontró espiándolo. Lo vi sonreír, lo que contrastó enormemente con la frialdad que había mostrado hace tan solo un rato. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era imposible que conmigo, no tenía ese efecto sobre él… ¿o sí?

Esme llamó mi atención para que bebiera té junto a los demás, y de paso pedirle a Edward que tocara el piano para armonizar la tranquilidad del ambiente. Él se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al piano de cola, que era de color blanco.

—Se vuelve tan serio de vez en cuando —susurró. Luego se dirigió a mí y dijo—: lamento que hayas tenido que ver ese leve arrebato de mi parte, pero no entiendo las ideas de mi hijo. Aunque, no me quejo, es talentoso de muchas maneras.

Mientras la escuchaba pensaba en qué tan difícil era entender sus ideas. Por Dios, no era tan difícil. Ayudar a quienes lo necesitan no era complicado de comprender, yo estaría muy orgullosa de que mi hijo tuviera esas ideas. Pero ya veía que a la Sra. Cullen eso le molestaba muchísimo. Me decepcioné un poco, no creí que fuese así.

Edward comenzó a mover los dedos por las teclas, probándolas y dejando ir la tensión de sus dedos.

—Sí, es muy talentoso —musité.

Nunca lo había visto tocar, pero a pesar de eso sentía que de algún modo sería un espectáculo impresionante de ver.

—Estoy muy agradecida de que le hayas dado un espacio de tu vida a Alice. Ella ha hablado cosas muy lindas de ti —me conversaba, mientras Edward comenzaba un suave vaivén.

El sonido se volvió pura melodía, algo terso, tan limpio. Me atreví a mirarlo: estaba concentrado, dirigido a aquella pieza que comenzaba a tocar con elegancia.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, ya es parte de mi familia —le contesté.

Tenía una parte de mi cerebro en Esme y la otra en Edward, pero francamente él se estaba robando toda mi atención.

—Schubert —susurró. La miré sin entender—. Está tocando a Schubert —me explicó entre risas—. Es difícil no deleitarse cuando Edward está tocando, no te culpo por no poder despegar la mirada de sus dedos.

Le sonreí porque tenía razón, no había modo de ocultarlo.

"Bien, el hijo de puta es un completo talento", pensé.

—¿No necesita leer la partitura? —pregunté sorprendida al notar que no tenía ningún papel cerca.

—No, ya se la sabe completamente de memoria. Le fascina Schubert.

—Lo siento, no conozco mucho de piano…

—Él podría decirte mucho más de Schubert que yo, pero solo sé que fue un gran músico y que vivió muy poco para disfrutar de su talento.

Todos habían dejado de hablar para atestiguar y oír el espectáculo que Edward estaba dando. Estaba tan conecto a la música, tan ensimismado, dudaba que reparara en todos los ojos que estaban atentos a él. Me fijé en Charlotte, que aún conservaba un tormento en sus ojos. Pero la dejé en segundo plano, porque de un momento a otro ya no me había caído tan bien.

Edward terminó el movimiento de sus dedos en una escala de extremo a extremo, sonriendo al levantar la cabeza. Todos aplaudieron y yo me uní al festín, no pude resistirme, aunque eso englobara su incontrolable ego.

—¿Qué le ha parecido, Srta. Swan? —inquirió Edward, acercándose a nosotras.

—Bastante impresionante, si me permite serle sincera —murmuré—. Tiene gran habilidad con los dedos.

El tono de mi voz resultó un poco más seco de lo que esperé y él lo notó.

—Ni se lo imagina —murmuró por lo bajo.

Claro que sabía a qué se refería, el verde de sus ojos no se tornaba tan oscuro por cualquier situación. Maldito y encantador depravado.

—Alice me contó que tu familia trabaja en el negocio de las flores. Debes ser una experta en ellas —me conversó Esme, sin percatarse del doble sentido de Edward.

—¡Me encantan las flores!

—Entonces te encantará conocer mi jardín. Edward, ¿por qué no se lo enseñas? Mientras yo les muestro a los futuros novios las propuestas del banquete de bodas que la organizadora me dio esta mañana.

—Claro —susurró él.

Él me ofreció caminar con ventaja y entonces lo hice, tomándole unos centímetros de distancia. Salí por la puerta trasera, que daba con un jardín inmenso.

—Ven conmigo.

Como nadie estaba cerca, Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la profunda vegetación de lo que parecía una selva colorida y llena de aromas. No pude ocultar mi emoción, era un lugar precioso. Algunas luciérnagas estaban revoloteando entre las diferentes plantas, por lo que el ambiente resultaba casi sacado de un bosque de hadas.

—A mi madre también le gustan las flores —me dijo.

Edward se recargó en el tronco de un inmenso manzano, mirándome jugar con los pétalos de algunas camelias. Cuando noté que aún tenía mi mano junto a la suya, simplemente la solté con brusquedad.

—Tienes un gran pasatiempo, ¿no, Bella?

—El trabajo de mi padre significa aprender de las diferentes especies…

—No —me interrumpió—, no me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces? —Enarqué una ceja. Por su mirada sabía que comenzaba a brotar su lado perverso.

Sonrió levemente y se cruzó de brazos.

—No sabía que acostumbrabas a escuchar detrás de las puertas —murmuró, enarcando sus ojos.

Tensé mi mordida.

Se había dado cuenta de que era yo la imbécil que chocó con la armadura. El maldito tenía una habilidad impresionante para descubrirme o yo era muy evidente.

—Mentirosa e interesada en asuntos ajenos. Qué grandes sorpresas me encuentro de ti, Isabella.

Solté la camelia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Él, aunque intentaba parecer despreocupado por lo que podía saber, tenía una mirada tensa y muy quieta, como si esperara a mi reacción.

Por Dios, qué descarado. ¿Yo era la de las grandes sorpresas? Hace solo un rato lo había encontrado dándole una patada en el culo a Charlotte, con una frialdad imponente que desarmaría a cualquiera.

Tomé aire y me planté frente a él.

—Vaya, qué equivocado estás Edward Cullen —le dije con la voz suave—. Aunque yo sí sé que, aparte de tu adorado piano, tu pasatiempo es tratar a mujeres como bufón y entretenerte con ellas en tus barcos.

Me di media vuelta y me marché, pisando fuertemente el césped. No iba a comprobar si me seguía, la verdad me importaba un huevo.

Tenía las manos apretadas de la rabia, maquinando mil y un formas de asesinarlo. Dios, ¿por qué siempre se tenía que comportar como un hijo de puta?

—Y no sabes cuánto odio decirle puta a tu madre, maldita sea —gruñí.

Abrí la puerta trasera de un zarpazo cuando me di cuenta que Edward venía detrás. Una vez dentro de la gran casa, caminé hacia donde se oía la conversación de los demás, eludiendo al hombre que me pisaba los talones.

Alice y Jasper se levantaron de sus asientos cuando me vieron aparecer, parecían listos para marcharse porque ya habían tomado su abrigo. Los demás también estaban reunidos para despedirse.

Sentí a Edward llegar junto a mí a los segundos, pero ni siquiera me giré a mirarlo.

—¿Ya se van? —les pregunté.

—Sí, queremos recorrer Nueva York, nos gusta la ciudad por la noche —comentó Alice, aferrándose aún más a la mano de mi hermano.

—Supongo que vendrás con nosotros —me dijo mi hermano, pasando su brazo libre por mi espalda.

Claro que no. No quería importunar lo que parecía ser otra de sus noches medio locas. Alice nunca regresaba al departamento cuando se miraban así y planeaban "dar un paseo" por las calles en plena madrugada.

—No —respondí—. Vayan tranquilos, disfruten de su noviazgo.

Jasper me miró un tanto intranquilo con la idea, probablemente porque me dejaría "abandonada" con Ethan a mi suerte. Si supiera que el verdadero "peligro" no era él sino el tío mayor de su novia…

—Estoy muy agradecido por la cena, Sr. y Sra. Cullen, ha sido un verdadero agrado pasar con ustedes y, por supuesto, con toda la familia —manifestó Jasper con diplomacia.

—El agrado es nuestro, ahora eres siempre bienvenido en nuestra casa. Y tú también, Bella, por supuesto —exclamó Esme. Le sonreí.

—Atento al teléfono, te llamaré un día de estos para que vengas a nuestra casa y conozcas a Dylan —dijo Peter, tomando a su adorada y bien portada Charlotte de la mano.

Jasper, antes de despedirse, me dio su característico beso en la frente y luego me susurró al oído:

—Cuídate del Cullen menor, Alice dice que es difícil de vencer cuando se trata de conquistas.

Alice asintió entre risitas y me lanzó un beso con la mano.

En cuanto se marcharon tomé también mi abrigo y mi pequeña cartera. Ya era la una de la madrugada y mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿También te vas? —Esme parecía bastante triste de que me fuera.

—Me he convertido en una mujer muy ocupada —le expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros—. Gracias por la cena, ha sido estupenda. Me la he pasado de maravilla.

—¿Pero te irás así como así? No has venido manejando…

—No se preocupen, tomaré un taxi —expliqué.

—Por ningún motivo —dijo Carlisle con una mirada muy parecida a la de mi padre—. Estamos en medio del bosque, cualquier loco podría hacerle algo.

—Yo puedo llevarte —se ofreció Ethan—. No tengo ningún problema —añadió, guiñándome un ojo.

—Has bebido demasiado, no seas irresponsable —lo regañó Edward—. Yo la llevaré. No creo que a la Srta. Swan le incomode.

Suspiré y me obligué a sonreír. ¿Cómo podía decirle que sí frente a todos los demás?

—No quiero molestar, seguramente mañana usted también debe ir al trabajo —fingí.

—Tengo el día libre —me frenó en seco.

Otra vez sonreí obligadamente. ¿Siempre tenía una respuesta preparada para mí?

—Oh, qué bueno saberlo. Y gracias, Ethan, pero tu hermano tiene razón, no quiero morir tan joven —bromeé.

Esme y Carlisle Cullen se despidieron de forma muy atenta, pidiéndome que volviera pronto a verlos. Al parecer Isabella Swan también era encantadora. Peter y Charlotte también, aunque esta última parecía más interesada en volver a estar cerca de Edward. Pobre.

Ethan tomó mi mano y besó el dorso con cierto entusiasmo.

—Espero volver a verte —dijo.

Los padres del cobrizo se acercaron a Edward para darle un adiós. Decidí alejarme para darles algo de privacidad, dada la pequeña discusión que todos presenciamos hace un rato. Lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue un claro: "me alegra haberte visto hoy, hijo" de parte de su madre y un "espero que vengas un día a casa a beber conmigo el _Balblair_ que he estado guardando para ti" de su padre.

El clima en medio del bosque era más frío que las noches citadinas de Nueva York. El abrigo no era suficiente para mí, el viento aún era capaz de colarse hasta la piel desnuda de mis brazos.

—Ten, toma mi chaqueta —me ofreció Edward.

Negué sin mirarlo y seguí caminando. Podía ser muy orgullosa cuando se me daba la gana.

Paré frente a su flamante Cadillac negro, que brillaba estupendamente bien frente la luna y las estrellas. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo me metí apresuradamente en él. Pasé mis manos por el cuero marfil del asiento, fue inevitable, como la vez pasada, cuando nos llevó a la discoteca. Su aroma seguía impregnado en el ambiente, como si el coche entero dijera "mírame, mi dueño es Edward Cullen y estoy jodidamente orgulloso de ello".

Lo vi darse la vuelta para luego sentarse a mi lado. Tomó el volante mientras miraba al frente, sin intención de encender el coche. Parecía que quería decirme algo, pero no salía nada de sus labios. Finalmente dio un movimiento negativo con su cabeza, algo casi imperceptible, y puso la llave en la ranura para encender el motor.

El camino a Nueva York era de más o menos 30 minutos, sin contar el tráfico de taxis que se daba en el corazón de Manhattan para llegar a _Lower East Side_ , mi barrio, específicamente _Pitt St_. En resumen, debía soportar el silencio y tensión que se estaba acumulando lentamente entre nosotros dos por una buena cantidad de tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto llevábamos de viaje, solo veía árboles por la ventana. Además, hace poco se había puesto a llover de forma hosca, empapando de inmediato los vidrios y el parabrisas.

Odiaba este tipo de silencios.

—Qué apestoso silencio —exclamé, llevando mis dedos a la radio del coche. Enseguida comenzó a sonar un tema de _Heart_ , por lo que le subí al volumen todo lo que pude—. _So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well_ —comencé a cantar, ignorando la intensa mirada que Edward me dio.

Pero él rápidamente acabó con mi escape, apagándola.

—¡Hey! —exclamé. Lo miré de mala manera, ¿por qué hacía eso?

—Limítate a estar quieta —me dijo de forma hosca.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me crucé de brazos, sintiéndome como una nena de 8 años, recién regañada por su padre. Quise remedarlo, pero me mordí la lengua.

Cuando por fin vi que llegábamos a la ciudad, me atreví a encender la radio otra vez, asqueada del ambiente y de Edward. Me alegré al escuchar _Can't feel my face_ de The Weeknd, emitiendo un grito suficientemente alto para desbaratar el autocontrol del cobrizo. Me puse a cantar y a bailar en el asiento, moviéndome como lo hacía yo, una chica joven, divertida y con muchas ganas de disfrutar del ruido (por Dios, ya no aguantaba su silencio).

Él me miró de reojo y de inmediato la apagó. Inflé las mejillas con rabia y la volví a encender, me importaba un comino si se enojaba. Entonces la apagó otra vez… y yo la encendí, sintiéndome muy rebelde.

—Basta —dijo con la voz enérgica—. Carajo, te comportas como una maldita niña.

Me crucé de brazos y miré otra vez hacia la ventana.

—Si quieres evitar el silencio podrías comenzar por ti y abrir la boca.

—Lo siento, estuve todo el tiempo pensando en lo sorprendente que eres. —Sonaba tan sarcástica—. No estabas casado, pero te tirabas a la esposa de tu primo —solté, sin poder aguantarlo más.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Isabella —profirió con sequedad.

Lo miré, pero él parecía estar más enfrascado en la rápida carrera hacia mi departamento, porque sus ojos eran una total tormenta.

—Era ella la mujer del teléfono, ¿no es así?

Edward no me contestó porque claro, era cierto. La tensión en su mirada resultaba muy poco alentadora.

—Contéstame —dije enérgica, a mí no me andaban con jueguitos.

—Sí —respondió.

Sentí tanta rabia que estuve a punto de pedirle que parara el coche para poder bajarme.

—Qué intachable es, Sr. Cullen, me pregunto qué pensarían todos de usted. ¿De esta manera quiere hacerme ver como una maldita niñata y usted un perfecto hombre hecho y derecho, comportándose como un imbécil?

Tragó, bajando sutilmente la guardia.

—Espiar conversaciones ajenas es contraproducente, Isabella.

—Ja. Mi suposición tampoco estaba lejana a la realidad —exclamé—. Es una lástima que yo no esté casada, de seguro le parecería mucho más atractiva. —Edward apretó los labios, evidentemente enojado e incómodo.

Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía así.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Planeabas seguir con este enredo y aún seguir buscándome? Qué hijo de puta.

Apretó la mandíbula y, como topamos con un semáforo, me miró a los ojos.

—Lo que sucedió con Charlotte terminó…

—¿Cuántos años le han visto la cara a Peter? El pobre cree que su esposa es una santa y que su primo es un intachable amigo para él. Si tan sólo supiera que eres un imbécil frío y…

—Más te vale que te quedes callada, no querrás meterte en problemas.

—¿Eso quieres causarme ahora, Edward? ¿Miedo?

Tensó su mordida y me miró, desviando su atención de la autopista.

—¿Esa clase de hombre crees que soy? —inquirió con una seriedad abrumadora, casi como si le molestara la idea.

No quería contestarle.

—Respóndeme, Isabella.

—¿Acaso te importa lo que yo piense de ti?

Se quedó callado un buen rato.

—Sí, si crees que soy capaz de causarte miedo, entonces sí me importa —murmuró.

Bajé la mirada. ¿Qué quería decir?

—Bueno, si te interesa saber qué ocurrió entre ella y yo…

—No, francamente no me interesa.

¿O sí?

—Te responderé de todas formas —bramó, comenzando a molestarse en serio—. Lo que ocurrió con ella fue un error, algo que no volveré a repetir.

—¿Fue una relación? —inquirí en voz baja.

—No —respondió sin titubeos—. Nos encontramos en la guardia baja, sólo eso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —volví a preguntar.

Me miró a los ojos nuevamente.

—Menos del que crees —espetó, hastiado.

Pensé en ella y en cómo le pedía seguir, muy probablemente enamorada.

—Es una lástima que la Sra. Charlotte creyera que realmente te importan los demás —murmuré.

Tragó y se obligó a sonreír con su férvida acidez.

—Tú crees todo lo contrario, ¿no? —dijo con sequedad—. Charlotte es una mujer débil en estos tiempos…

—Una mujer débil que significó varias escapadas por la noche, ¿no, Edward?

—Ya basta —exclamó, explotando—. ¿Quieres sacarme en cara todas mis debilidades? Bien, ¡hazlo! Si te parece perfecto, entonces hazlo.

Me aferré a la silla con más rabia.

—¡Es tu primo! ¿Cómo fregados pudiste hacerle algo así? ¡Es un hombre bueno!

—¿Qué? —inquirió, llameando de una manera monstruosa—. ¿Un hombre bueno?

Tragué.

—Es lo que vi. Se preocupaba por ella y…

—Ni siquiera lo conoces, Isabella, ten cuidado con asumir cosas que no son de las personas. No tienes idea de quién es realmente Peter.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome a qué se refería con eso.

—Sí, quizá tengas razón, no está bien asumir cosas de las personas, contigo asumí que quizá no serías capaz de hacer este tipo de fechorías, pero me equivoqué —le dije para cabrearlo, y vaya que lo logré.

Edward tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas, pero intentaba mantenerse calmo.

—No creo que seamos muy diferentes, Isabella, dudo que te importe acostarte con mi hermano si se presenta la oportunidad.

Ah, claro. Solo faltaba que sacara ese tema.

—No hables ridiculeces…

—O intentarlo también con aquel tipo que vino a por ti en la moto —me interrumpió, volviendo a fijar su mirada en mí.

Tenía los ojos hechos furia, duros y oscuros. Aquel brío intenso remeció por completo mi ser.

—¡Está bien! Lo haré —le mentí—. ¡La próxima vez no dudaré ni un minuto en tirármelos si es lo que tanto quieres!

Iba a decirme algo, estaba a punto de estallar, pero un foco nos dio de frente. Tres coches estaban a punto de chocar con nosotros, el descontrol de la discusión había provocado que Edward se saltara a la pista contraria. Lo primero que sentí fue la adrenalina correr por mis venas, luego el sonido de las llantas cuando Edward quiso mover el coche a un lado. Entonces frenó de manera violenta y mi cuerpo se movió de forma brusca.

Edward se soltó de su cinturón para acercarse a mí y tocar mi rostro, luego mi cuello y por último la extensión de mi cuerpo. Tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó. Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación.

Emití un quejido y un mohín de dolor. Me dolía la costilla y la barbilla.

—¿Te has hecho daño? – Su voz subió una octava, desesperado por saber si estaba bien.

Entonces lo miré y me encontré con que su ceja partida a la mitad y un golpe muy feo en el costado de su sien. La sangre lentamente caía por su piel pero él no se daba cuenta porque parecía más pendiente de mí que de sí mismo. Sus ojos se habían tornado blandos y muy suaves, volviendo a la calidez de siempre, esa que… tanto me gustaba.

—No es nada —comenté, llevando mi mano a su zona herida. Él también emitió un quejido de dolor—. Tú sí te has hecho daño, estás sangrando. —Yo también me preocupé, nuestras miradas se mantuvieron conectadas por un largo rato. Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y él relajó la expresión poco a poco. Sin embargo, a los segundos decidimos mirar hacia otro lado.

Edward volvió a incorporarse en su asiento de forma silenciosa, un poco agitado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Lo siento, me desconcentré, no suelo hacerlo cuando manejo —susurró.

—No te preocupes, Edward, yo… te saqué de quicio.

Suspiró muy hondo y yo le seguí.

—¿Realmente crees que soy una mierda?

Arqueé las cejas, un poco dubitativa, porque si bien lo que había visto aún me daba vueltas, algo de mí se negaba a odiarlo, algo… dentro de sus ojos.

—Bien, al menos ya estamos en tu barrio, el departamento está a unos metros —finalizó al no escuchar una respuesta rápida.

Quizá iba a quedarse con la impresión de que sí, que lo detestaba y que lo creía el peor ser humano en el mundo, pero prefería que así fuera antes de evidenciar que una parte de mí veía en él algo particular que me negaba a odiarlo.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, sabía que estábamos trastocados por lo que acababa de suceder. Por poco nos golpean de frente, lo que habría acabado en una noche fatal, a solo segundos de discutir como unos estúpidos. Hasta pudo costarnos la vida. Y él sí se había preocupado por mí, lo noté en la forma en la que me miró y seguía mirándome, tenso y angustiado por que algo me hubiera ocurrido.

Salió de su coche para rodearlo y abrirme la puerta. Cuando salí, nuestra proximidad volvió a hacerse muy estrecha, por lo que su calor resultó extrañamente reconfortante, como si calmara el impetuoso estrés que se había instaurado en mí hace solo un minuto. ¿Cómo era posible?

La herida en su ceja parecía cada vez más grande y la sangre no dejaba de salir. Me estaba preocupando demasiado. Sí… él también me había preocupado, más de lo creí.

Estábamos en medio de una lluvia gruesa y abundante, pronto nos empaparíamos.

—Bien —susurró—. Que tengas una buena noche, Isabella.

Iba a volver al coche, pero yo lo frené poniendo mi mano en su brazo.

—Sube conmigo, no quiero dejarte ir con esa herida abierta.

Por unos segundos creí que iba a rehusarse, pero entonces asintió.

Subimos en silencio, casi empapados en lluvia. Sentía que estaba invitando al diablo a mi propia morada, algo tan peligroso como intenso, pero por alguna razón no quería que se fuera así.

Al entrar, Señor Calabaza se abalanzó sobre mí como si supiera que había estado a punto de sufrir un accidente. Cuando vio a Edward se limitó a bajar las orejas, un poco anonadado de que su nuevo enemigo haya llegado.

Caminé por mi sala y lancé mi cartera al sofá mientras me sacaba la mojada chaqueta de encima. Para rematar, mi vestido también lo estaba. Me giré y vi a un Edward introvertido apoyado en la pared, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Por primera vez parecía no saber cómo comportarse en mi departamento.

—¿Tu coche está bien? —le pregunté.

Dio un leve respingo en cuanto escuchó mi voz, como si hace unos segundos atrás no hubiera estado atento realmente a la situación.

—Sí —respondió—, no alcanzó a sufrir ningún daño, al menos no significante.

—Me alegro. Habría sido una lástima que su preciosa carrocería acabara destrozada.

—¿Te molesta si…? —Estaba sacándose la chaqueta mojada. Le sonreí, sin defensa.

—Ponte cómodo.

Estábamos actuando tan tímidos, no entendía por qué y tampoco comprendía por qué no era capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Edward acabó solo con la camisa puesta, que en partes se le pegaba al pecho. No voy a mentir, mientras buscaba el botiquín entre los cajones de mi escondida mesita auxiliar, mis ojos se desviaban sin querer para contemplarlo un poquito.

—Deberías quitarte eso, te resfriarás —me comentó mientras me acercaba a él con las cosas que usaría para su herida.

—Lo haré después, primero debo curarte esto.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Eso era suficiente para que me pusiera nerviosa.

—Hazte a un lado —le pedí en un susurro.

Así lo hizo, por lo que me acomodé muy cerca, de manera que mi pierna tocaba sutilmente la suya. Me apoyé con una rodilla en la colcha del sofá y acerqué mi tronco hacia él para tener un mejor acceso a su rostro. Con un algodón con suero limpié toda la zona sangrante, procurando hacerlo con delicadeza. Edward intentaba no emitir ningún quejido, pero sus expresiones no podían ocultar que a ratos le dolía.

—Te has lastimado la barbilla —insistió él, llevando su mano ahí. Su toque me hizo dar un respingo.

—No es nada, ya te lo dije. Tú sangras, te has golpeado peor —musité concentrada, mientras quitaba los últimos restos.

—Me preocupas más tú —soltó.

Dejé de hacer lo que hacía y él bajó la mirada, un tanto incómodo por lo que acababa de decir.

—Perdí el control, no suele sucederme —me comentó con voz queda.

Lo miré y él a mí. El tono de sus ojos bajo las tenues luces de mi sala parecía más intenso que de costumbre.

—Ambos nos descontrolamos, lo siento.

—No suele sucederme —insistió—. No sé qué me sucede contigo, Isabella.

Tragué, consciente de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, lo que me decía y lo rápido que me estaba acercando a él.

—Al menos provoco un efecto en ti —quise bromear.

—Al menos —murmuró con sarcasmo—. Siento lo que dije.

—Está bien, yo… también lo siento.

Su dedo curioso comenzó a jugar con mi labio inferior mientras no nos dejábamos de mirar.

—Sé que lo que viste ha sido incómodo para ti, Isabella, pero… lo que sucedió con Charlotte terminó.

No sabía qué decirle.

—¿Por qué me mentiste en el crucero? ¿Por qué no contarme quién eras? —Volvió a decir.

Su sinceridad parecía cada vez más dura.

—Eras un extraño —susurré—. Me gusta jugar con los extraños, no suelo verlos nuevamente así que cualquier mentira no importa.

—Pero volviste a toparte conmigo.

Comenzaba a perder el hilo de mis pensamientos con las malintencionadas caricias que Edward estaba dando por mi boca y barbilla. Apenas y podía concentrarme en la conversación.

—Y dejaste de ser un extraño. Te convertiste en el tío de mi amiga y ella será la esposa de mi hermano.

—Qué manera tan jodida de volver a encontrarnos —masculló—. Y yo que quería buscarte… habría removido cielo, mar y tierra por hacerlo.

Sus ojos dejaron de mirarme para concentrarse en mis labios. Mi sensor de peligro se activó enseguida, aunque no quedaba mucho autocontrol en mí. Mi corazón se sentía en una nube.

—No fue necesario —puntualicé.

—¿Por qué tenías que ser amiga de mi sobrina? ¿Por qué la hermana de Jasper?

Tragó y yo suspiré para proseguir con mi trabajo, finalizando con un pequeño parchecito en su herida. Con el pulgar repasé la fijación y le sonreí.

—Estás listo.

—Ha hecho un excelente trabajo, Srta. Swan. Gracias. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, con aquel encanto que nuevamente brotaba de él.

Con cierta picardía tiró de mi collar, provocando que mi cuerpo acabara sobre el suyo. Su respiración chocó con mi cara y su esmeralda mirada estaba fija en la mía.

—Me gusta cuando sonríe, Sr. Cullen —murmuré.

Sus exhalaciones se estaban volviendo cada vez más pesadas y cada vez más cercanas a mi boca. Puse mis manos en sus antebrazos y me separé, agobiada por todo esto.

Necesitaba un respiro, entre sus palabras y sus gestos todo me daba vueltas.

—Iré a cambiarme, la ropa mojada se está pegando a mi cuerpo.

Edward no me detuvo, solo se limitó a asentir. Estaba claro que no iba a jugar al tira y afloja esta vez.

Jadeando me apoyé en la pared de mi habitación, con la cabeza hecha un completo desastre. ¿Dónde había quedado esa determinación de alejarme de él? Dios mío, estaba a punto de dar comienzo a mi muerte anunciada.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Espero hasta que se marche? ¿O…?

Con el labio inferior entre mis dientes, retrocedí hasta la sala. Entonces lo vi, sentado de manera tranquila en el sofá.

Al diablo, ya nada me importaba.

Me senté sobre él a horcajadas y lo besé con desesperación. Edward me correspondió con intensidad, saboreando mis labios de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo. Lo miré a los ojos mientras lamía lentamente la extensión de su barbilla, llegando a la manzana de Adán. Lo sentí jadear, ensalzando la necesidad que poco a poco se iba haciendo palpable en mi propio cuerpo y en el suyo.

—Sé quién soy ahora en tu vida, sé que no puedo… pero es incontrolable —jadeé—. Quiero odiarte, alejarme… Pero no me dejas.

Se quedó un momento mirándome y volvió a besarme con hambre.

—Soy capaz de pecar por ti, Isabella.

—Es un infierno —finalicé, dejando ir todas mis fuerzas.

Nos devoramos en medio del silencio y la luz tenue, justo en el sofá, completamente desarmados el uno del otro.

—¿Qué otro efecto provoco en ti? —le pregunté juguetona.

—Siéntelo —fue su respuesta.

Moví lentamente mis caderas en torno a la erección que poco a poco iba creciendo. Claro que lo sentía, era imposible que aquello fuese imperceptible para mí.

La humedad de la lluvia en su camisa hacía que su aspecto fuese tan endemoniadamente sexy, me estaba volviendo loca, quería tocarlo, poder sentirlo… dejarme ir, así como él quería.

Besé la extensión de su duro pecho, jugando con la piel que iba descubriendo a medida que abría su camisa. Edward me mantenía sujeta entre sus grandes manos, tomándome desde la cintura para que siguiera con mis intensos movimientos. Con mi lengua volví a trazar caminos, esta vez hasta sus pectorales, con los que jugueteé, alternando el trabajo con mis dientes. Oía cada vez más fuerte el poder de su respiración, lo que acrecentaba mi excitación. Pero él quería mantener el ritmo de la situación, el descontrol que le provocaba parecía desequilibrarlo hasta un punto sin retorno. Sus manos apretaron mi trasero de forma violenta y exquisita, amaba cuando se apropiaba de esa parte de mi cuerpo, parecía que aquella generosa porción estaba hecha para la forma de sus manos.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo mucho tiempo ahí, pues comenzó a subir mi vestido para poder tener acceso a mi zona más íntima. Como solo tenía bragas, el solo juego de su erección, cada vez más cerca de mi sexo, me provocó un ligero sonido de placer.

—Mírame a los ojos —ordenó.

Lo hice, a la vez que sentía su mano acariciar mi intimidad sobre mi ropa interior. Con la otra mano él tiró del cierre de mi vestido, bajándolo con furia y quitándome las mangas para acceder a mis senos cubiertos con el sujetador. Se despojó de éste, lanzándolo al suelo. Masajeó suavemente mis pechos, cubriéndolos por completo con sus manos. Con sus labios cubrió uno de mis pezones, jugueteando con suavidad, alternando sensaciones con sus dientes, lengua, labios y succión.

Cerré los ojos, envuelta en placer.

—Ábrelos —dijo él—, quiero que me mires cada vez que te acaricio.

Lo hice, divertida por la idea.

Sus caricias pronto se dirigieron a mi sexo. Edward hizo a un lado mis bragas, dándole un suave toquecito a mi monte y a mis labios.

—Cógeme con tus dedos —le susurré al oído.

Llevó su dedo índice a mi clítoris, moviéndolo de un lado a otro con una suavidad abrumadora. Dios, cuando alternaba la rapidez de sus movimientos junto a esa pasividad me volvía loca.

—Estás muy húmeda —me hizo saber.

Me llenó con uno de sus dedos, haciéndome gemir en ese mismo momento. Estuve tentada a cerrar los ojos cuando sus movimientos se fueron haciendo repetitivos, saliendo y volviendo a entrar, pero mantuve mi mirada junto a la suya, procurando que viera todo lo que me estaba provocando con sus caricias. Unió otro dedo al festín, mientras que con el pulgar se encargaba de estimular aquel botón lleno de sorpresas. No tardé mucho en dejar de controlar los intensos gemidos que salían de mi boca, el placer me era insostenible. Dejé caer mi frente en su hombro, gritando su nombre para que sus movimientos no parasen, pero lo hizo, paró. Llevó sus dedos a mi boca y yo los lamí, excitada y necesitando cada vez más de él.

Me besó nuevamente, mientras yo tiraba de los costados de su camisa para que se levantara. Sin despegar nuestros labios lo llevé a mi habitación, que solo era iluminada por las mismas luces de Nueva York. Edward hizo caer mi vestido, a la vez que le quitaba su camisa y luego desabrochaba sus pantalones. Toqué su erección cubierta solo por el bóxer oscuro, maravillada por la dureza de su humanidad. Lo despojé de todo, buscando su desnudez.

Me mordí el labio inferior y lo hice caer en medio de mi cama. Me paseé un poco para que me viera de pies a cabeza, para que se regodeara de mí. La excitación en su expresión fue lo suficiente para que me subiera a la cama, dispuesta a hundirme en las llamas del infierno. Ya nada me importaba, solo él, el placer que solo Edward Cullen podía darme. Gateé sobre los edredones, siguiendo mi camino hacia el demonio que aguardaba en medio, que me miraba atento, de manera profunda y desestabilizante.

Me dejé caer nuevamente a horcajadas, acariciándonos suavemente. Su ansiedad era notoria, como también la mía.

De la mesita de noche saqué un preservativo. Cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de su miembro y el látex se deslizó con lentitud, Edward dejó ir un gruñido desesperado.

—Eres un demonio —le hice saber mientras él movía su miembro alrededor de mí.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron pendientes, sentía que se estaba metiendo en mi cuerpo solo con ellos.

—Bienvenida al infierno —susurró.

Me mordí el labio inferior y yo misma lo dirigí a mi sexo y él entró en mí. Dejé ir un grito, sintiéndome al fin llena.

—Muévete para mí —dijo, tomando una de mis manos y llevándosela a los labios.

Lo hice, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su pelvis. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, envuelto en el placer, mientras yo tocaba su pecho para sujetarme y trazar movimientos cada vez más rápidos. La ola de calor se hizo tan intensa como desesperante, envolvía a todo mi cuerpo. Enseguida comencé a dar saltos, provocando una fricción intensa entre nosotros. Edward me apretó contra él, apoderándose de la rapidez de sus estocadas. Se volvieron tan profundas que los gritos me fueron imposibles de evitar y joder que le encantaba. Sonreía, excitado, mirándome gemir y desesperarme por las sensaciones. A ratos sentía una electricidad asfixiante en mi piel, como si cada poro emitiera una fuerza magnética que me mantenía unida a su cuerpo sin poder separarme.

—Carajo —gimoteé, agobiada por el calor que poco a poco iba acumulándose en la zona más interna de mi sexo—. Edward —exclamé.

Me acalló con un beso, aumentando cada vez más la rapidez de sus movimientos. Sentía que, con cada embestida, más cerca estaba del infierno, que estaba rodeada de los brazos fuertes del diablo. Dios mío, qué diablo tan placentero. Iba a volverme loca.

Sus manos se acercaron a mi cuello, mandíbula y barbilla, acercándome a él. Su mirada me repasaba al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera grabarse mis expresiones satisfechas, placenteras y llenas de necesidad.

—Dios, ¡Edward! —fue lo único que pude decir, acercándome a un explosivo orgasmo que me hacía tiritar entre sus brazos.

Su cuerpo estaba duro como una roca, sus músculos tensos por el ejercicio y su respiración revuelta contra mi rostro. Me sentía pequeña con él… tan pequeña y tan fogosa como nunca me había sentido.

Sus caderas se movían de forma dura, era delicioso, estremecedor, tan salvaje como nunca. Iba a enloquecerme pronto.

—Voy a… —solté, lanzando un grito en su oído.

—Hazlo —jadeó.

Apreté los músculos de mi interior y Edward gimió como un león, rodeándome completamente con sus brazos.

—Mierda, Isabella —exclamó, penetrándome con más dureza.

Exploté en un mar de llamas, en un fuego abrasador, duro y estupendo. Todas mis fibras se sintieron estallar, cada nervio se alertó de esas sensaciones y cada espacio de mí parecía desencajado a la vez. Los orgasmos con Edward eran esto, un estallido irrepetible.

A los segundos sentí la tensión de Edward, la locura marcada en cada una de sus expresiones. Iba a correrse.

Estaba envuelta en sudor y él también, veía cómo nuestro roce nos estaba volviendo locos, dementes y perversos. Sus fuertes brazos aún me tenían abrazada, pero tomó el poder de comerse mi barbilla y labios mientras apretaba sus dedos en torno a mis carnes, como si la locura lo tuviera nublado de placer. Entonces también se dejó ir por el clímax, apretándome contra él de manera intensa y enviándome otra vez a una oleada de placer y a un orgasmo estremecedor.

Con la respiración agitada me dejé caer completamente sobre él, aún con Edward dentro de mí. En lo único que podía pensar era en el aroma que desprendía de su piel, en la textura y en cómo sus ojos se veían en la oscuridad. Dios, era tan guapo, y más aún cuando el pelo se le pegaba a la piel, recordándome lo que acabábamos de hacer.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que me había dejado hasta que deposité suavemente mi cabeza en mi almohada. Edward se quitó el preservativo y lo botó en la papelera que estaba justo a mi lado. Suspiró y se acomodó, dejando una de sus manos entre su nuca y la almohada. Me miraba, absorto, como si yo fuese un imán para él.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y yo pensando en lo que acabábamos de hacer. Me había acostado con el tío de mi nueva amiga. Dios, era una maldita zorra y no me importaba en lo absoluto, no ahora que estaba disfrutando de nuestra reciente cogida. Probablemente mañana iba a cuestionar completamente mi capacidad para controlar mi deseo por él, pero ahora todo me importaba una mierda.

Santo cielo, Edward, me tienes atrapada. Tan hijo de puta y tan jodidamente irresistible.

Él seguía mirándome, con la atención necesaria para que me hiciera sonrojar, lo que era ridículo porque yo no me sonrojaba fácil. No sabía qué decirle, tampoco sabía qué hacer ahora. Bueno, mi muerte anunciada se hacía presente.

—Te ves increíblemente guapa con el cabello alborotado —me susurró—. No puedo dejar de mirarte.

—Y a ti parece que te brillan los ojos en medio de la noche —le dije divertida.

—No sabía que podías ver a través de la oscuridad.

Me largué a reír.

—Quizá solo tengo sueño y estoy divagando.

No era mentira, estaba agotada.

—¿Qué tal si me quedo esta noche contigo? —murmuró.

Enarqué una ceja. Así que quería quedarse. Oculté una sonrisa entusiasta y me hice la interesante.

—Bueno, quédate —le dije, fingiendo estar despreocupada por la idea. Me giré y le di la espalda, aguantándome las ganas de reírme como una imbécil.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Por Dios, me encantaba.

—¿No vas a mirarme?

Me mordí el labio inferior y no le contesté. Él, entonces, se puso a reír, lo que me pareció el sonido más bello para quedarse dormida.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco el sueño iba apoderándose de mí. Cuando estaba al filo de mi inconsciencia, sentí un curioso dedo recorrer con lentitud la extensión de mi columna vertebral, como si trazara los detalles de los huesos que lograban notarse a través de mi piel.

Lo último que pensé fue en qué tan difícil sería intentar huir de las sensaciones que él me provocaba y de cuán complicado se volvería ahora que estaba tan envuelto en mi vida.

Y entonces me dormí, relajada, feliz como una lombriz. De verdad estaba perdida.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Vengo con un capítulo más ¡y de infarto! Los dos estallaron ¿y qué mejor que en la cama? Imagínense el comienzo de esta nueva aventura. ¿Creen que Bella siga cayendo rendida a Edward? ¿O Edward ya cayó rendido a los pies de Bella? De algo sí estamos seguras, y es que él estaba muerto de preocupación por ella... Quizá le importa más de lo que cree, ¿qué me dicen? Ay de estos dos, asi como Bella lo dice, es una muerte anunciada_**

 ** _Agradezco a todas las personas que me escriben algún comentario, porque permiten que mi historia crezca, lo que me hace muy feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo_**

 ** _Feliz navidad a todas, espero de todo corazón que tengan un hermoso día junto a su familia_**

 ** _Atentas al grupo de facebook, ¡los detalles en imagen son mis favoritos!_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	14. Capítulo 13: La moral del diablo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Love On The Brain – Rihanna**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13:**

 _ **La moral del Diablo**_

" _(…) Intenté comprar tu corazón, pero el precio era muy alto_

 _(…) Amas cuando caigo en pedazos_

 _Así puedes reconstruirme y empujarme contra la pared_

 _(…) Y cariño, estoy luchando con fuego_

 _Sólo para estar cerca de ti_

 _¿Podemos quemar algo, cariño?_

 _(…) ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para entrar a tu puto corazón?..._ "

Lo primero que sentí al despertar fue el aroma a café, tostadas y tocino.

Abrí los ojos despacito, saboreando la mañana que, a juzgar por el fuerte sol que entraba por mi ventana, debía estar en todo su esplendor. Me estiré todo lo que pude, sintiéndome completamente descansada y relajada. La verdad, nunca había dormido tan bien.

Entonces recordé lo que había sucedido anoche y como por arte de magia miré hacia el lado de mi cama, pero éste estaba completamente vacío. ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Me restregué contra las sábanas, repasando la reciente noche de sexo. Por Dios, cuánto la disfruté. Me mordí el labio inferior, amasando los recuerdos de sus caricias y su indudable talento para hacerme gemir. Definitivamente había caído en los brazos del demonio.

—Qué infierno tan bueno —murmuré y luego bostecé.

Me levanté desnuda y con un dolor bastante delicioso en algunas zonas de mi cuerpo. Me puse mi pijama de satín y caminé hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el aroma a café, tostadas y tocino, sintiéndome tentada y hambrienta. Me asomé con cuidado, notando su espalda masculina, moviéndose con total confianza por mi cocina. Estaba cocinando, algo que no conocía de él. Ya estaba vestido, usando ropa limpia. Se había duchado, pues tenía el cabello húmedo.

—Creí que nunca despertarías —comentó, aun dándome la espalda—. Tienes el sueño bastante profundo.

—Estaba agotada —le respondí, acercándome al plato con tostadas—. Te has duchado.

Al verlo de frente noté lo fresco que se veía, su rostro estaba descansado y sus ojos más verdes que de costumbre. Lo guapo no se le quitaba ni siquiera en la mañana.

—Sí, he ido a mi departamento y he aprovechado de hacerlo —musitó—. Buenos días. —Me entregó una taza de café entre las manos, acercando su rostro al mío. Nos miramos unos segundos y él de pronto sonrió.

—Buenos días —dije, mirando sus labios.

Edward solo tocó mi barbilla con sus dedos y luego se separó. Demonios, esperaba en beso. _Concéntrate_.

—Ven a comer, ya es bastante tarde —me hizo saber.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y el café humeante olía de manera exquisita. Edward trajo las tostadas francesas, fresas, huevos y tocino, haciéndome sentar con su indudable caballerosidad.

—¿Desayuno? —murmuré, mirando todo lo que tenía para mí.

—De alguna manera tenía que agradecerte el que hayas curado mi herida y, por supuesto, la increíble hospitalidad —dijo divertido.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Sí, claro.

—En realidad no sabía que usted acostumbraba a hacerle el desayuno a las chicas, Sr. Cullen —le hice saber, llevándome la taza a los labios. Dios, el café estaba estupendo. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

El café tenía un aroma intenso, tan intenso como lo había sido él la noche anterior.

—No, no acostumbro —dijo con seriedad mientras seleccionaba una tostada para comer.

¿Y esperaba que me lo creyera? Mi salud mental esperaba que eso solo fuese uno de sus tantos comentarios masculinos, aquellos que te hacen creer especial. Porque yo no lo era, por supuesto. "En lo absoluto. Solo una desconocida que se había vuelto conocida, con una madurez suficiente para disfrutar, ¿no?", pensé.

Mientras cortaba la tostada a la mitad, descubriendo una sorpresa bastante cremosa desde adentro, recordé a Alice, que ayer se había ido con Jasper a "disfrutar de la noche" neoyorkina. No sabía nada de ella desde ayer.

—¿Has sabido de Alice? —inquirí.

—Ya lo sabes, está con Jasper —murmuró de forma queda, mientras leía el periódico de esta mañana.

Me mordí el labio inferior, algo culpable por lo que había sucedido ayer. Odiaba que Alice hiciera peso en mi conciencia. Edward lo notó y dejó de leer.

—¿Qué habría pasado si Alice hubiera aparecido justo ayer? ¿O ahora? —inquirí.

Suspiró y se recargó en la mesa para estar más cerca de mí.

—Nada, ya no llegó —me dijo despreocupado—. Debe estar pendiente de la elección del banquete, a la cual debemos asistir por si lo has olvidado. —Se largó a reír cuando notó mi evidente rostro de sorpresa, porque sí, lo había olvidado. Incluso había olvidado que había pedido la mañana libre a Aro y que no debía ir a trabajar hasta después del almuerzo—. Es una buena excusa para llegar contigo, por cierto.

Su despreocupación por Alice me despreocupó a mí también. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro me había convertido en la típica niñata moralista? Hasta hace unas horas ni siquiera me importaba la idea de que el tío de mi amiga y futura esposa de mi hermano, estuviera haciéndome gritar de manera exaltada mientras me cogía.

—Eres un entusiasta de la cocina, ¿eh? Mira todo esto, ¿tostadas francesas? Definitivamente tienes buen gusto. ¡Y me has traído fruta!

—Soy un buen cocinero, debo reconocerlo. Haber conocido tantos países me ha instruido notablemente en la gastronomía internacional. —Edward me miraba comer mientras hablaba, como si disfrutara de ver mi hambre siendo aplacada por su exquisito desayuno—. Esto no es nada.

Vi cómo Señor Calabaza se paseaba por la mesa, esperando que algo cayera del plato. Me sorprendí cuando Edward bajó la mano hasta el hocico de mi perro para darle tocino. Por supuesto, Señor Calabaza no iba a negarse, aunque fuese él quien lo ofreciera.

—Es increíble, me odia solo cuando está satisfecho —dijo.

Me llevé las tostadas a la boca, disfrutando del sabor. Por Dios, sí que sabía cocinar. Las tostadas estaban perfectas junto con las fresas frescas que había dejado para mí. Incluso había cerrado los ojos, totalmente enloquecida por el sabor. Cuando finalmente los abrí otra vez, lo vi mirándome mientras bebía café. De improviso me guiñó un ojo y mi estómago se contrajo.

—¿Por qué te sorprende que sepa cocinar? —Su pregunta me pilló en medio de un bocado.

—Bueno, ¿no se nota? He vivido con hombres culinariamente inútiles durante años.

Se largó a reír, depositando su café sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, el único que ha hecho el intento ha sido Jasper, aunque no me fío de él, no es muy bueno.

—Alice me contó que eres bastante famosa por tu habilidad en la cocina. Me pregunto si eres capaz de superarme.

Lo miré con algo de arrogancia. ¿Así que era capaz de luchar con mi delicioso Crepé y mis fantásticos Strudel de manzana?

—Así que Alice y tú han hablado de mí, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto. Siento especial curiosidad por ti, Isabella.

¿Qué especie de curiosidad? A juzgar por su expresión, debía ser una curiosidad retorcida y naturalmente propia de él.

—Vivir con tantos hombres inútiles en la cocina te obliga a alimentarlos, hasta que conocen a otras personas menos inútiles en la cocina, como Rose. Al menos no se le queman los huevos —le dije divertida.

—¿Y tu madre? —inquirió.

Mi alegría se desvaneció en cuanto nombró siquiera la palabra "madre". Deposité el tenedor con el tocino a un lado, repentinamente inapetente. Edward lo notó, poniéndose muy serio.

—Alice también es muy buena en la cocina, hace unas tortitas perfectas —musité, cambiando de tema.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron más vivos al notar mi súbito cambio de expresión. Por supuesto, yo no dejaba que las cosas me dieran vueltas en la cabeza, al menos no cuando se trataba de mi madre.

Seguí comiendo, alabando las malditas manos de este bombón maduro y enviando eso al olvido.

—Veo que no conoces muchos hombres capaces de hacerte un buen desayuno —murmuró, mirando un tanto distraído cómo caía lentamente la tirita de mi pijama de satín.

En realidad tenía razón, pero no quise decírselo.

—Y tú dices que no le cocinas a las chicas en modo de agradecimiento por la hospitalidad —dije con evidente sarcasmo—. Para todo hay una primera vez. —Me puse una fresa en los labios, jugando con su mirada intensa. Me gustaba cuando me miraba con deseo, me hacía sentir tan… viva.

—Para todo hay una primera vez —repitió en voz baja.

Me miró con peligrosidad en cuanto sintió cómo mi pie jugaba lentamente con su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

—No creo que sea la primera vez que una mujer joven te coquetea descaradamente por debajo de la mesa —comenté, mirándolo con deseo.

Con cuidado llegué con mis locas caricias hasta el inicio de sus piernas, a centímetros de su pelvis.

—Si crees que acostumbro a frecuentar chicas 14 años menores que yo, estás muy equivocada.

Me largué a reír, jugando ahora con su entrepierna.

—Bueno, yo tampoco espero acostarme con alguien que tiene 6 años menos que mi padre. Es algo muy sucio, ¿no lo cree, Sr. Cullen? —Mi voz se tornó oscura y deseosa. Los ojos de Edward dejaron de ser verdes, para pasar a un misterioso tono oliva. Su mirada de excitación resultaba la señal perfecta para comprender que mis pequeñas caricias le afectaban tanto como él a mí.

De pronto tomó mi pierna con fuerza, tratando de calmar su respiración en el intento. Le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se paró frente a mí, mirándome desde los pies a la cabeza. Tomó mi mano, haciéndome levantar.

—Pero a ti te encanta lo sucio —me susurró contra los labios. Le sonreí y lo besé de forma apasionada, mientras él me tenía sujeta entre sus brazos.

Sabía que estábamos contra el tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de él no me importaba mucho lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Ya había dejado de importarme todo, la verdad.

Edward me mantuvo apretada contra él mientras me dejaba caer con suavidad en mi querido sofá.

—Dime, ¿en qué más eres bueno? —inquirí entre jadeos.

Me tenía prisionera entre los cojines y su cuerpo, encarcelándome con sus manos a la altura de mi cabeza y jugueteando con su lengua por mi cuello.

—Tocas el piano, cocinas y… —dejé ir un suspiro cuando sus dedos comenzaron un recorrido por la extensión de mi vientre, lentamente hasta llegar a mi zona más íntima.

—¿Y? —insistió.

—Por Dios, ya lo tienes bastante claro, sabes cómo, cuándo y dónde acariciarme. ¿En qué más eres bueno?

Con sus labios fue dando un recorrido lento por mi pecho mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi pijama. Entonces elevó suavemente el rostro y me sonrió.

—¿Quieres saber en qué más?

Asentí mientras me lamía los labios.

Edward bajó mi única prenda de vestir hasta la mitad del cuerpo, dejándome desnuda desde el ombligo hacia arriba. Él se arrodilló a mis pies, mirándome con cierta diversión perversa en el rostro. Con mi dedo índice le indiqué que se acercara coquetamente, y entonces lo hizo, saboreando la piel de mis senos. Tiré de su cabello y me arqueé de placer, ansiosa por que siguiera bajando. Cuando el cobrizo comenzó a hacer su recorrido por mi vientre, a la altura de mis caderas, su teléfono comenzó a sonar de manera ansiosa desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Edward lo tomó, leyó la pantalla y la apagó con cierta molestia, dejando el aparato justo a un lado del mío, en la mesita de café. En el momento en que quiso seguir con sus besos, lamidas y mordiscos, fue mi teléfono el que comenzó a sonar. Leí la pantalla con algo de dificultad, mientras Edward insistía en acariciarme.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón. Era Alice.

—No contestes —me dijo categórico.

—Puede ser importante.

Como era cabeza dura y no iba a aceptar sus órdenes, me dispuse a contestar, pensando que aquello haría que él se alejara. En cambio, abrió mis piernas, descubriendo mi intimidad desnuda. Sonrió y, por si fuera poco, enarcó una ceja, dispuesto a jugar conmigo.

—Ho—hola, Alice —tartamudeé, mientras sentía los labios del cobrizo a milímetros de mi sexo.

Edward tenía mi pelvis muy sujeta con sus manos fuertes, no me permitía el movimiento, ni siquiera los incontrolables que surgían producto del placer.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

Lo miré, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Edward sonrió y siguió lamiendo cada extensión de mí. Hasta que se atrevió a juguetear con los labios.

Ahogué un grito.

—Eh, por supuesto, Alice. E—estaba desayunando. —Por más que intentara sonar convincente, no podía.

Le di otra mirada, esta vez muy mala, pero su mirada de venganza era insufrible. Claro, por haber contestado. Pelmazo.

—¿Por qué pareciera que estuvieras a punto de desmayarte?

Me arqueé otra vez frente a otra ola de placer.

—Oh no, solo… —suspiré—. Estoy bien.

—Bien, supongo que mi tío se ha comunicado contigo hoy. Me comentó que habían quedado de venir juntos, no me ha contestado el teléfono, ¿está ahí?

Edward dejó de jugar con su lengua cuando el fuego comenzó a volverse insoportable, sacándome un leve jadeo de desesperación. ¿Por qué paraba cuando el placer se volvía tan delicioso? Ahora comenzaba a subir nuevamente, besando mi piel con lentitud y suavidad, mirándome a través de sus cuencas verdes.

—No, aún no llega. Supongo que se ha retrasado, como yo —le mentí, provocando una sonrisa en él. Dios, no podíamos estar haciendo esto.

—Qué va, mi tío es insoportablemente puntual.

—Quizá debas volver a llamarlo —mascullé, cerrando los ojos ante la excitación y el movimiento de su lengua.

—Bien, lo haré. En cuanto llegue allá necesito que vengan lo más pronto posible, ¡es la elección del banquete y ustedes los padrinos!

Casi doy un grito placentero cuando sentí un pequeño mordisco en uno de mis pezones.

—Por supuesto… Ahora iré a darme una ducha —dije en un hilillo de voz.

Él depositó un último beso, justo en mi barbilla, y se alejó completamente de mí, divertido por lo exaltada que me había dejado. Cielo santo, qué hijo de puta. Quería darle una patada.

—Está bien, ¡no tarden! —Alice hizo una pausa—. ¿De verdad no te pasa nada? Suenas extraña.

Excitada, quizá.

—Tengo algo de flojera, nada que un buen café no mejore.

—Bien. Los espero.

En cuanto le corté me crucé de brazos y lo quedé mirando de mala manera. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerme eso?

—Ha sido divertido —musitó con una sonrisilla pícara—. No debiste contestarle, ¿lo ves? Para la próxima sigue mi ejemplo.

—¡Podía ser algo importante!

—Pero no lo era.

—Eres un sucio depravado —le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios. No quería cerrar los ojos, pero fue inevitable.

—Un sucio depravado a su disposición, Srta. Swan —dijo contra mis labios—. Vaya a alistarse, que llegaremos tarde.

Lo vi caminar hasta la puerta principal, tomando la llave de su coche.

—Iré a buscar algo al Cadillac, luego subiré a limpiar la cocina.

—Al menos debiste terminar con lo que empezaste. —Me encantaba la habilidad que tenía con su lengua, por supuesto que no quería que acabara.

Sonrió, recargándose con despreocupación en la pared.

—Puedo terminar con ello cuando quieras —murmuró—. No obstante, debes recordar que el orgasmo no es siempre lo más importante. —Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándome en medio del silencio.

Me dejé caer un momento en el sofá, preguntándome una y otra vez cómo lidiar con el deseo imperante que me carcomía cada vez que estaba cerca de mí.

—Muerte anunciada —exclamé.

Señor Calabaza me veía desde un rincón de la sala, parecía que estuviera reprochando mi actuar.

—Y tú qué me ves —espeté, levantándome y yendo hacia el baño para darme una ducha muy helada.

Edward estaba esperándome sentado en el sofá, mientras leía concentradamente en su iPad. Desde la lejanía vi un par de barcos, los cuales observaba al detalle. "Sí que está inmerso en su trabajo", pensé.

Carraspeé, interrumpiéndolo. Él elevó la mirada, encontrándome vestida y lista. Sonrió de inmediato, dándome una repasada de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor.

—Te ves preciosa, Isabella —murmuró.

Me ruboricé un poco, como si fuera la primera vez que oía un cumplido.

Solo me había puesto la típica tenida de trabajo: una blusa blanca ajustada, con una falda tubo negra y un blazer azul. Mis tacones eran negros, con hebilla en el talón.

—La verdad, habría preferido usar jeans, pero ya sabes, los mortales debemos trabajar.

Se levantó, dejando a un lado el aparato. Tiró de mi collar amarillo, curioso nuevamente por el infaltable color.

—Curiosamente, cada vez que veo algo amarillo, te recuerdo —me dijo.

—Todo puede ser amarillo. Deberás recordarme por siempre.

Me dio una sonrisa entre dientes.

—Vamos, nos están esperando.

Me despedí de mi perro, que parecía receloso otra vez. Señor Calabaza se estaba comportando como un bobo.

El Cadillac seguía igual de imponente que siempre, haciendo especial contraste con el barrio de Lower East Side. Tal como su dueño me había dicho, el coche no sufrió ninguna magulladura que lamentar en su preciosa carrocería. Además, el corte que había sufrido Edward a la altura de su ceja se veía bien, al menos eso noté detrás del parche.

—Tiene habilidad para la enfermería, Srta. Swan. —Me había encontrado espiándolo—. Tiene dedos suaves, en cuanto limpió mi herida dejó de dolerme.

—¿Lo ve? También tengo talento con las manos —musité de forma pícara.

Él se largó a reír, encendiendo el coche en ese mismo momento. El sonido del Cadillac fue delicado, casi como un ronroneo.

Edward era un tipo bastante discreto para manejar, pero aquello contrastaba enormemente con la velocidad que utilizaba para hacerlo. Me pregunté qué tan fácil era para él moverse en una calle tan concurrida como la zona este.

—Eres un conductor experimentado —comenté, mientras lo veía encender la radio él mismo. Al parecer ahora no quería silencio.

—Son años de experiencia en coches de distinta índole. Digamos que me gusta cambiarlos cada vez que me aburren, lo que es costumbre. Aunque el Cadillac es mi favorito.

—Yo también tengo una vasta trayectoria con los coches —le comenté con una ancha sonrisa.

Noté que enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí.

—He destrozado cinco —le dije con aires despreocupados, mientras miraba a la carretera a través de la ventana semi abierta.

—¿¡Qué!? —Sus ojos parecían fuera de sus órbitas—. ¿Has roto cinco coches? —Volví a asentir, aún más divertida de ver su expresión. Por Dios, de todas las personas a las que había presenciado mientras se lo contaba, Edward era el peor—. Eres un peligro público.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No era para tanto.

—En mi defensa, los demás han tenido la culpa —exclamé, levantando las manos. Edward me miró como si estuviera loca—. ¡Hey! No es culpa mía que los coches se me atraviesen y aparezcan de la nada.

—No podía ser otra la razón del por qué nunca te veo manejando un coche —se largó a reír frente al semáforo en rojo. Se giró un momento para mirarme con los ojos repentinamente brillantes—. ¿Por qué no dejas de sorprenderme?

Hasta ahora no había reparado en lo bonita que se escuchaba su voz cuando se reía, aunque eso fuese a costa mía.

—Lo de ser una caja de sorpresas fue en serio, ¿o es que aún eres reacio a creerme? Después de todo lo que he hecho… —Me crucé de brazos, mirándolo con una fingida desilusión.

Volvió a reírse.

Aún sentía que me miraba, era imposible que la incandescencia de sus ojos pasara desapercibida, al menos no para mí.

—No es de extrañar que todos en casa hayan quedado prendados de ti —murmuró.

El semáforo dio verde, así que Edward movió la palanca y avanzó con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Esta vez fui yo la que se encargó de observar su bello perfil. Parecía buscar las palabras correctas en su cabeza. Debía ser interesante leerle la mente.

—Tienes una gracia envolvente, Isabella, desde lo que te ocurre a lo que eres. Le has agradado a mi madre, algo extraño en ella —musitó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creí que era el tipo de mujer que no ve nada malo en los demás. —Enarqué una ceja, algo intrigada por cómo él se expresaba de ella. En definitiva, Edward parecía no ser cercano en absoluto a su familia, con excepción de Alice.

Sonrió de forma hosca, mirando al frente y moviendo el volante con sigilo.

—Bueno, estás equivocada.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, de esos que no me gustaban. Al parecer el tema lo había dejado pensando, con una tensión que podía ver en su rostro. Estaba segura que parte de aquello se había demostrado la noche anterior, en esa cena. Esme había sido concluyente: las buenas intenciones de su hijo le habían importado un huevo.

—Edward —lo llamé.

—¿Mm? —dijo por lo bajo, sin mirarme.

—¿Por qué tu madre odia el trabajo que haces? —me atreví a preguntar. Al ver su expresión me arrepentí enseguida.

—Prefiero no responder a eso —su voz sonó hosca y seca.

"Qué tonta soy, ¿por qué le pregunto algo que claramente no me compete? Ni siquiera somos… amigos", pensé con una recalcitrante incomodidad.

—Ya llegamos —me comunicó cuando el coche paró frente a un elegante edificio, que con letras cursiva decía "Banquetería Stacy Lynn".

Un hombre señaló dónde debía estacionarse, así que Edward se mantuvo en silencio durante el tiempo que le tomó aparcar el coche. Se dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta con caballerosidad, tomando mi mano para ayudarme a salir del coche.

Al caminar hacia la puerta principal mantuvimos una distancia de varios centímetros. Él me dejó entrar primero, siguiendo mis pasos con naturalidad. Vi a Alice parada frente a un imponente banquete, mientras probaba algo similar a un postre lleno de fresas pequeñas. Fue Jasper quien se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, viniendo enseguida a saludarnos.

—Mi hermanita nuevamente llegando tarde a sus compromisos. —Me dio un beso en la frente, no sin antes apretarme las mejillas—. ¡Edward! ¿Te hizo esperar mucho? —le preguntó, saludándolo con un fuerte apretón de manos.

El cobrizo sonrió de forma educada, sin expresar todo lo que quería. Claro, no nos habríamos demorado tanto si él no se hubiera puesto a juguetear conmigo mientras hablaba con Alice por teléfono.

—Lo suficiente para creer que nunca llegaríamos. La Srta. Swan resultó ser bastante vanidosa.

—Como todas las chicas de hoy en día —exclamó Alice, lanzándome sus brazos para apretarme entre ellos—. Lo que sucede contigo, mi _querido_ tío Edward, es que aún crees que las mujeres debemos quedarnos como mamarrachos. Debes actualizar tu concepto, ¿no lo crees? —Ella se acercó al cobrizo y le dio otro abrazo, al que Edward correspondió con cariño.

—Lo tengo bastante actualizado, créeme —expresó—. Solo creo que cuando una mujer es hermosa, lo será de cualquier modo, especialmente al levantarse por la mañana. —Me dio una rápida mirada, como si aquello me lo estuviera diciendo a mí. Fue imposible no sentirme un poquito estremecida por ello.

—Qué adulador. Por eso estoy segura que sabes cómo embaucar a las mujeres. —Alice rodó los ojos.

Sí que sabía, Edward tenía todas las de ganar y eso era quedarse cortos. Era una lástima que yo también fuese capaz de hacerlo, ¿no?

—¿Qué tal el accidente de ayer? Me dejaste muy preocupada cuando me lo contaste hoy en la mañana. —Debió ser cuando estaba durmiendo.

—No fue nada. El coche ni siquiera alcanzó a rozar al del frente —contó Edward, quitándole importancia.

Alice le tocó la ceja con cuidado, provocando que él hiciera un gesto de dolor.

—Si fuera algo tan despreocupante no te habrías cortado la ceja. Y tú, Bella, te has golpeado —me comento ella, tocando la parte de mi rostro levemente magullada.

—Espero que no le hayas contado nada a papá. —Apunté a Jasper con mi dedo índice. Enseguida se puso blanco como papel—. Oh, diablos, ¡Jasper!

—No te llamó, ¿o sí? —inquirió con cierta preocupación.

—¡No! Pero tarde o temprano lo hará —bufé.

¿Por qué eran tan exagerados? Ahora Alice parecía contagiarse también con esa sobreprotección absurda que caracterizaba a todos mis hermanos y especialmente a mi padre.

—Sres., los nuevos platillos han llegado —comunicó una mujer muy delgada, con cierto aire esnob. Entre sus manos tenía una carpeta, la cual tenía pegada al cuerpo como si se tratara de un preciado objeto.

Nos hizo pasar a una inmensa habitación, ahí vi una gran mesa que ofrecía una cantidad de bocados exorbitante. Más allá también le acompañaba tres mesas más, aunque más pequeñas, nuevamente con diferentes bocados. En la mesa más pequeña se podía apreciar la lista de licores, vinos y demás líquidos.

—Con Jasper nos replanteamos unas cuantas veces cuál sería la temática principal del banquete. Como no nos decidimos nunca por una, preferimos llamarlo "Sabores del Mundo", así es más fácil de dar con los gustos de los demás —nos contó Jasper.

La mujer delgada y esnob nos miraba detrás de unos amplios anteojos de marco transparente, esperando para dar su "ceremoniosa" bienvenida a la elección del banquete.

La verdad es que, si me casara —algo poco probable, sinceramente—, no recurriría a mujeres esnobs con cierto aire fanfarrón para que me presentara un banquete listo para una tripulación completa de hambrientos piratas. Sabía que Jasper tampoco, pero que sí haría lo que fuera por cumplir los deseos de Alice Cullen. Aunque no podía ser una malhablada, ella era muy sencilla, quizá quería despilfarrar una única vez en su vida.

—Como ya lo he comentado, nuestra empresa ofrece la cantidad de platos suficientes para que todos queden satisfechos.

—¿Estos son los aperitivos? —inquirió Jasper, acercándose a las lujosas charolas puestas de forma ordenada sobre un pulido mantel de tono marfil. Todos eran de distintos colores.

—Por supuesto, señor. Tenemos variedad de naciones en cada muestra gastronómica, comenzando con _antipasto_ de _carpaccio, caprese, bresaola, bruschetta,_ entre otros. —Con su mano nos permitió tomar un trozo de lo que llamara nuestra atención.

Como todos estábamos libres de distribuirnos hacia dónde quisiéramos, me acerqué a un platillo en forma de flor, con pedazos de lujosa carne cortada en delgados trozos. En una hoja debía seleccionar cuáles eran mis favoritos y cuáles no me gustaban, así que me entretuve un buen rato probando desde comida griega, peruana, alemana e hindú. La diversidad era tal, que mi boca parecía imposibilitada de describir la bondad de cada país.

—Si gustan pueden revisar los menús que hay junto al tipo de plato. En caso de que algún invitado no esté satisfecho con lo ofrecido, el chef estaría encantado en confeccionar cualquiera que encuentre en la lista —comunicó la mujer.

—Son todos exquisitos, no podría creer que alguien no esté satisfecho con alguno de ellos —escuché decir a Alice, que estaba acompañada de Edward.

—El plato de fondo es lo principal, por lo tanto le hemos dado especial énfasis a la presentación y al sabor de cada país representativo —contó la mujer, mientras leía en su tan preciada carpeta—. Tenemos desde _risotto alla milanese_ , hasta _ceviche nikkei_ …

Dejé de escucharla, la verdad era que tanta palabrería no me dejaba disfrutar de los sabores, que era lo que realmente me importaba.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —me preguntó mi hermano con el ceviche a medio comer.

Le enseñé mi pulgar en modo de respuesta mientras me tragaba un pedazo de cordero rostizado.

—Sí que me lo pasaré bien en tu boda, hermanito.

Él me sonrió, recargándose en la mesa.

—Al principio creí que no era buena idea una fiesta tan grande, al fin y al cabo, es un momento que la gran mayoría de las veces se da solo una vez en la vida, pero precisamente por eso creo que debe disfrutarse de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Fueron los Sres. Cullen quienes le dieron la idea de este gran banquete? No imagino a ninguno de ustedes buscando alguna banquetera lujosa para su boda.

Se largó a reír y pasó un brazo por mis hombros para darme uno de sus tantos y cariñosos abrazos.

—En realidad fueron Charlotte y Peter —dijo, llamando mi atención—. Nos recomendaron férvidamente este lugar, así que no dudamos en venir.

—Son un matrimonio bastante feliz, ¿no lo crees? —comenté haciéndome la tonta, mientras miraba a Edward, que estaba a una distancia suficiente para no escuchar nuestra conversación.

Debido a lo ocurrido entre nosotros, ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en lo que había visto en la cocina con detenimiento. Si quisiera incluso podría extorsionarlo con eso, claro, si fuese una hija de perra. Pero no lo era. Al menos yo no abriría la boca, odiaba los problemas ajenos. Solo me importaba una cosa: la moral de Edward. Juzgarlo era fácil y, si era sincera, yo tampoco era una blanca paloma, en lo absoluto en especial si me ponía a pensar en lo que habíamos hecho Edward y yo hace poco. Y si lo pensaba mejor, la forma en que me habló de Peter me dejó pasmada, porque… no parecía algo bueno.

—Eso creo. Al menos es lo que aparentan —me respondió Jasper, ajeno a mis pensamientos.

Mi hermano no pudo haberlo dicho mejor, "lo que aparentan".

Muy en mi interior, deseé que aquella aventura no se supiera nunca. La verdad podía ser devastadora.

Jasper se fue con su futura esposa, dejándome a solas, así que aproveché de probar lo que me quedaba.

—Ten cuidado con el picante, no querrás que una buena comida se torne un problema dentro de tu boca —me advirtió Edward, tomando suavemente mi mano para quitarme el cubierto de los labios—. Esto no debería estar aquí, creo que no es bueno para un banquete —susurró, comiéndose mi trozo sin esbozar siquiera un gesto de ardor en el rostro.

—Hey, ladrón —exclamé.

—Solo estoy cuidando la preciosidad de tus labios, Isabella —su voz era un susurro cálido y suave—. Además, aquella noche en el crucero no estabas muy feliz con el picante de ese plato.

Por supuesto que lo recordé. Esa vez, en medio de la cena, probar algo tan picante se había vuelto el peor de los errores. Creí que iba a morir y Edward lo sabía.

—Ten, esto te gustará —murmuró, llevando un bocado desconocido a mi boca.

Era algo similar al arroz, con cierta mezcla de dulzor y fragancia, acompañado de una frescura parecida a la menta.

—Es delicioso, ¿qué es?

—Basmati, "la reina de las fragancias". La comida india puede ser la salida perfecta para el picante. —Me sonreía, maravillado con mi expresión de placer.

—Se ha convertido mi favorito de entre todos los acompañamientos que he probado —le confesé, mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras buscaba el _basmati_ entre la lista. Enseguida le dibujé un pequeño corazón.

Los novios se acercaron a nosotros, por lo que tomé distancias de Edward casi enseguida. Alice venía agarrándose el vientre, haciendo un puchero infantil.

—Es demasiada comida, mi pequeña barriga ya no soporta más.

—Eso es mentira, solo intentas caber en el vestido —bromeé.

—Hey, estoy escultural, no necesito privarme de nada, bocaza. —Se largó a reír, picoteando mi brazo con su dedo índice.

Edward se había alejado un momento para mirar su móvil, el cual muchas veces lo tenía perdidamente pendiente. Era un trabajólico de mierda o alguna persona secreta estaba comunicándose con él. A los segundos frunció los labios y comenzó a llamar, disculpándose con nosotros pues debía hacer una llamada importante.

—Supongo que debe ser más importante que la boda de su sobrina —dijo Alice, evidentemente celosa.

—Puede ser trabajo —murmuró Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros—. No seas celosa —la molestó. Ella le dio una corta mirada, esperando que cerrara el pico. La mirada de Alice era sinceramente tenebrosa cuando lo quería.

—Ustedes dos sigan, Jasper y yo nos iremos a terminar de ver algunos arreglos al banquete —exclamó, tirando de su novio—. Bueno, si el padrino decide regresar.

Jasper movió la cabeza en negativa, esbozando una sonrisa y abrazando a su futura esposa.

Vi a Edward por la ventana, aún hablaba por teléfono. Estaba concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y parecía estar regañando a alguien. A pesar de mi intensa curiosidad, decidí girar mi rostro y caminar hacia los postres, que quedaban en zona más alejada, junto a los bajativos y las bebidas de acompañamiento.

.

Había probado desde volcanes de chocolate hasta helado de frutas que jamás había visto en mi vida. A ratos debía beberme un vaso de soda, pues la dulzura se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

—A este paso creo que me quedaré sin lengua —exclamé al chico que se encargaba de entregarme la información de cada uno—. El exceso de azúcar será un problema.

Se largó a reír con simpatía. Por supuesto que era más amable que la esnob anterior.

—En ese caso debería probar la tarta de limón. —Me ofreció el plato, que en su interior tenía una pasta amarilla con adornos de merengue y hojas de albahaca.

—Es amarillo —exclamé emocionada.

El chico me sonrió, recargándose de forma amigable mientras me miraba. _Mmm… coquetón_.

Saboreé la cuchara, disfrutando de la acidez intensa de la tarta.

—Dios, esa forma de mover la lengua —me susurró Edward al oído, haciéndome saltar de la impresión. De un solo movimiento acarició mi cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo.

Me giré para darle una mala mirada. ¿Cuál era la gracia de hacerme eso? Él solo me observaba con diversión, disfrutando nuevamente de mis reacciones.

—Creo que lo llaman desde la recepción, debería ir —le dijo al chico, que se había quedado mirándonos.

La mirada del cobrizo resultó intimidante, esperando que él acatara la oculta orden que le estaba dando. Por supuesto, se marchó, dejándonos parcialmente solos, pues estábamos rodeados de uno que otro personal de la banquetera.

—Eres muy pesado —le dije con sinceridad.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Y te gusta —soltó, muy seguro.

No le contesté y seguí con el postre.

—¿Amarillo? —Con el dedo sacó un poco de crema, probándolo sin dejar de mirarme. Verlo darle una pequeña lamida a su dedo resultó ser endemoniadamente sexy.

—Creo que el educado Sr. Cullen se ha olvidado de los cubiertos.

—Está bien, estoy siendo mal educado. Pero ¿a alguien le importa lo que estamos haciendo ahora?

Era verdad, los novios no estaban a la vista y el personal estaba preocupado de lo suyo.

—En definitiva, no.

Me dio una sonrisa ladeada y se acercó nuevamente a mi oído.

—Estoy fantaseando contigo ahora —me contó.

El calor de su respiración me provocó un delicioso escalofrío.

—¿Qué fantaseas? —quise averiguar.

Lanzó una jadeante carcajada, como si estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo realidad cuanto antes.

—Que estoy probando tu piel, lamiendo cada extensión como si fueras mi propio postre. Eres dulce, apetitosa y guardas una sorpresa incandescente en el centro —murmuró, separándose un poco de mí para dar una arriesgada caricia en mi rostro, tocando con sutileza la comisura de mis labios.

Tuve que cerrar mis piernas al oírlo, repentinamente incapaz de ocultar el deseo. Sentía que mis mejillas se estaban tiñendo de rosa y él disfrutaba con eso.

—Vas a volverme loca —le dije con total sinceridad.

Bebió un poco de soda sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

—Usted ya lo hizo conmigo, Srta. Swan.

Sonreí.

—¿Quieres probar el asado de banana? —Su cambio rotundo de conversación me hizo entrar en alerta, como también en cólera, Edward estaba jugando a tentarme sin darme siquiera un duro a cambio.

La mujer esnob había vuelto.

—¿Qué les ha parecido? —nos preguntó con solemnidad.

—La comida es fabulosa y contundente, me ha encantado —exclamé con sinceridad—. He seleccionado los platillos que no me han agradado, supongo que los novios decidirán si aceptar mi opinión. —Le sonreí.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

—¿Podría mostrarme el champagne y el vino, por favor? —pidió Edward con amabilidad. La mujer asintió y le pidió que lo acompañara al gran armario de cristal que había a un lado del aparador.

Me quedé mirando un buen rato cómo degustaba de los alcoholes. La forma en la que se concentraba en probarlo resultaba enormemente deliciosa. Luego se fue hacia otra habitación para comprobar que tenían las reservas correctas. Bueno, él era el conocedor.

Como había desaparecido y Alice y Jasper no parecían estar por ahí, aproveché de ir al baño, el exceso de soda en la cata de postres ya estaba surtiendo efecto. El lugar quedaba en un pasillo largo, con varias puertas en las paredes. Una vez dentro aprecié la belleza de su decoración porque, por supuesto, era un lugar con mucho estatus. Me miré al espejo, comprobando lo que me temía: aún estaba ruborizada. Maldije a Edward otra vez, por estar calentando aguas que no iba a beber. Le di una repasada a mi reloj, sorprendida de la hora. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que debía ir a trabajar en cuarenta minutos más. Tenía que irme pronto.

Salí del baño con tranquilidad, tranquilidad que se vio interrumpida cuando alguien tiró de mí hacia una de los cuartos cerrados. Di un grito, pero Edward me calló con un beso, al que correspondí en cuanto sentí el sabor de sus labios.

—Demonios, deja de asustarme así —susurré al separar nuestros labios.

El lugar estaba semioscuro, solo podía ver sus ojos verdes y la expresión de su rostro, que eran iluminados por las repisas llenas de luces, que estaban repletas de botellas.

—Tu sobrina y mi hermano nos encontrarán —le hice saber, mientras me apegaba a su cuerpo.

Hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, comiéndose mi cuello y desabotonando mi blusa.

De verdad no tenía moral y al parecer yo tampoco, porque enseguida mandé al carajo cualquier inquietud en mi cabeza. Lo único que me interesaba ahora era la sensación de sus caricias, provocándome e instándome a pecar.

—Luego de todas las veces que me has excitado, te has decidido a darme mi regalo —murmuré jadeante, mientras llevaba sus manos a mis senos cubiertos con el sujetador.

Por supuesto que no lo iba a olvidar.

—Sabía que me echarías eso en cara —sonrió de forma seductora.

Malnacido. ¿Es que no sabía que conmigo no debía jugar? Podía ser muy vengativa.

Levantó una de mis piernas y me apegó a la pared, enjaulándome entre ésta y su cuerpo. Como no estaba usando medias, él tenía completo acceso a mi intimidad.

—Juegas, me tientas y te vas. ¿No crees que es jugar muy duro? ¿Eh? —Le quité el saco y lo dejé caer.

—Sé que te gustan los juegos duros. Además, habías ignorado mi advertencia, Isabella. Deberías aprender a hacerme caso. —Con su mano sujetó mi quijada con poderío, manteniéndome sujeta con fuerza.

¿Qué se creía? Por Dios, este hijo de puta sí que necesitaba de su propia medicina.

Desabotoné su camisa con rapidez bajo su atenta mirada y cuando tuve acceso a la piel de su pecho, enseguida comencé a lamer y besar cada extensión de ella. Ahora era mi turno de jugar con su excitación.

Edward jadeó cuando mi mano comenzó a viajar a su pantalón con lentitud. Sonrió en la medida que mis dedos acariciaban lo que iba descubriendo.

—Mírame mientras te toco —le pedí, para después besar sus labios. Sonrió, haciendo lo mismo que él hizo conmigo ayer. Sus ojos verdes me repasaban con necesidad y deseo.

Entonces jugueteé con su miembro, con suavidad de extremo a extremo. Procuré darle placer con lentitud al principio, aumentando sus jadeos incesantes y peligrosos. Pero a medida que su necesidad iba en aumento, la rapidez de mis caricias también. Su expresión de excitación era tentadora.

—Mierda, Isabella —gruñó, apretando mis caderas.

—¿"Mierda, Isabella"? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme?

Con mi pulgar jugué con la punta, con mucha suavidad, mientras seguía mirándome a los ojos. Su intimidad estaba caliente y muy dura.

—Estoy…

—Shh… —susurré, dándole otro beso apasionado.

Mi mano siguió acariciándolo, yendo desde la base hasta acabar con toda su extensión, apretándolo cada vez más.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, paré.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió, descolocado.

—Jugando contigo —murmuré, también con la respiración acompasada.

Estrechó su mirada, prometiéndome el infierno mismo. Me largué a reír, lanzándole un beso por los aires mientras me arreglaba la ropa.

—Recuerda: el orgasmo no siempre es lo más importante —exclamé, apretando sus mejillas para depositar un último beso y luego marcharme del cuarto con una sonrisa.

Tuve que volver al baño para mojarme la cara y arreglar mi cabello, no quería que todos me vieran hecha un desastre allá afuera. Frente al espejo me vi sonrojada, pero con la sonrisa aún en el rostro. La expresión de Edward al verme salir debió ser formidable.

—No deben jugar con Isabella Swan —espeté.

Tocaron la puerta sutilmente y enseguida abrí, pensando que podía ser Edward. Pero no, era Alice.

—Hasta que al fin te encuentro —dijo en modo de regaño—. ¿Qué hacías?

—Orinaba —espeté, como si fuera obvio. Aunque, en mi caso, nada era obvio.

Ella entró, mirándose también al espejo. De su bolso sacó un brillo labial y se lo aplicó, mientras yo intentaba volver a concentrarme en el arreglo de mi ropa.

—Charlotte tenía razón con respecto al banquete —exclamó con alegría.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Es el más famoso de Nueva York, están completos por los próximos 6 meses.

La di una mirada sorprendida. No sabía que había tanta gente esperando casarse.

—Sí que es famoso —comenté, quitándole el brillo de labios a Alice para aplicármelo también—. Al menos alcanzaste un cupo dentro de los 6 meses, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, y gracias a los padrinos hemos seleccionado ya cada platillo ideal. —Su emoción era adorable, toda esta parafernalia le resultaba enormemente gratificante—. Y no olvides que la otra semana debes ayudarme a elegir mi vestido de novias.

Di un saltito de felicidad, colgándome de su cuello mientras nos mirábamos en el espejo.

—¡Adoro elegir vestidos!

—Charlotte quería ayudarme, pero prefiero que seas tú. —Escuchar nuevamente a Charlotte me hizo fruncir los labios, quitando mi sonrisa. ¿Por qué de pronto ella sentía tanto interés por ayudar? —No me digas que te has puesto celosa por eso —se largó a reír.

Le di una mala mirada.

—Solo sé que quiere ocupar mi lugar. —Mi voz sonó infantil, provocando las risotadas de Alice.

Hasta hace un momento, oír el nombre de Charlotte comenzaba a exasperarme. Desde ayer hasta hoy se había convertido en un nombre que prefería quitar de mi cabeza.

—Créeme, a Jasper no le gustaría que te reemplace bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¡menos yo! Además, estoy segura que mi tío se siente más cómodo contigo —dijo, tomando mi mano para ver mi reloj—. Vaya, qué tarde es.

Así que Edward se sentía más cómodo conmigo. La idea me hizo sonreír endemoniadamente.

Se me había hecho tan tarde como siempre. El tiempo me odiaba. "Si no hubieras toqueteado a Edward quizá hasta habrías llegado con ventaja", me dijo mi conciencia.

Jasper nos esperaba mientras hablaba con Edward sobre algo inespecífico. Parecían llevarse bastante bien. Bueno, el cobrizo debía tenerle aprecio al único novio oficial de Alice y, sin dudarlo, mi hermano a él.

—Hasta que se han decidido a salir —murmuró Jass al vernos aparecer—. Me encanta cuando te pones brillo labial. —Tomó a su novia entre sus brazos y le dio un jugoso beso.

Edward prefirió quitar la mirada de aquella expresión de amor, posando sus ojos verdes en mí. Me crucé de brazos frente a él, intentando no ponerme a reír por lo ocurrido hace un rato.

—Ya basta, no quiero ver tanto beso grotesco frente a mis narices —exclamé—. Además, debo irme al trabajo. Aro se pondrá furioso otra vez.

Alice y Jasper se separaron entre risas, mirándose con aquella evidente muestra de amor nauseabunda.

—Aro Vulturi… Hace tanto no escuchaba de él —murmuró Edward con seriedad—. La Srta. Swan tiene razón, deberíamos marcharnos.

—Ay, Bella, cuando estés tan enamorada como yo y planees tu boda con total expectación, voy a estar ahí para sacar todas tus frases a colación —me molestó mi cuñada, aún aferrada a Jasper del cuello.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—La única forma de que acepte casarme es que mi perro lleve el anillo —le dije, causando una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro de Edward. Carajo, siempre que provocaba sus sonrisas el estómago se me retorcía de manera deliciosa.

Edward me llevaría al trabajo, según él no tenía problema con ello, pues tenía que darse una vuelta a su oficina, que quedaba relativamente cerca de la mía.

—A propósito, te han enviado saludos —afirmó Alice antes de separarnos por caminos diferentes, moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¿Quién? —inquirí, presa de la curiosidad.

—Ya lo sabes, ¡mi tío número 2! —se largó a reír.

Jasper le dio una mala mirada, incapaz de contenerse. Era tan celoso.

—Ethan definitivamente no pierde el tiempo. —La voz de Edward escondía una verdadera molestia.

Me gustaba verlo molesto por eso, incluso resultaba gratificante.

—Me ha preguntado durante toda la mañana por ti. Le has gustado de verdad.

—Y yo le daré una patada si insiste —exclamó mi hermano.

—¡Jasper! —le gritamos las dos.

—Ya es tiempo de marcharnos. —Edward miraba su reloj con fingida concentración. Sus ojos decían perfectamente "Ethan, querido hermano, vete a la mierda"—. No querrá que su jefe la regañe, Isabella.

Cuando nos despedimos me fui en silencio hacia el coche, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Me abrió la puerta, como siempre, permitiéndome ingresar.

—Qué gruñón —le dije antes de entrar al coche. Edward hizo un gesto con sus labios y yo entré, aguantándome la risa.

Lo vi darse la vuelta, para luego sentarse a mi lado con elegancia.

Se mantuvo conduciendo en silencio, aunque a ratos lo sentía mirarme de manera atenta.

—Te he dejado mudo —exclamé.

—No debiste hacerlo —me susurró casi de forma imperceptible.

—Tú tampoco.

Suspiró, aferrándose al volante.

—Eres un hueso duro de roer.

—Vaya, ya me estás conociendo.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Puedo ser peor, Isabella, muchísimo peor.

¿Qué tan peor? La idea lejos de alejarme, me atraía muchísimo más. Estaba loca.

—Me pone que me mires de manera amenazante —le dije juguetona.

—No tientes al demonio. —Tenía las manos aferradas al volante, como si intentara controlarse. Aún estaba abrumado por lo que le había hecho hace un rato, impidiéndole el orgasmo—. No tardaría ni un segundo en darme la vuelta y tomar rumbo hacia mi departamento, solo para hacerte mía nuevamente.

Me largué a reír con la tentativa idea. Si no estuviera con el tiempo en desventaja, probablemente no me importaría en lo más mínimo que Edward lo hiciera. Por alguna razón, saber que tenía un pequeño poder sobre él me hacía sentir muy bien.

—Realmente le has gustado a mi hermano.

Sonreí con arrogancia, mientras me recostaba de lado en el cómodo asiento, contemplándolo de manera tranquila.

—¿Puedes culparlo de algo? —le dije en modo de broma.

Paró frente a un semáforo y giró su cabeza en mi dirección.

—¿Sinceramente? No —respondió.

Me lamí el labio superior, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

—Quizá acepte salir con él —musité, pasando mi dedo índice por el borde del cuero marfil—. Nunca se sabe qué sorpresas puede traer el menor de los hermanos Cullen.

—Les doy mi bendición. —Se oía tan molesto.

Rodé los ojos y me acomodé mejor en el asiento, tocando con cierta inquietud infantil los botoncitos que habían en el techo.

Reconocí la entrada del barrio ejecutivo de Nueva York, el ajetreo era como mi segundo hogar. El edificio de _Contadores Vulturi Ltda._ era de largas ventanas polarizadas, todas apiladas como si fuera un panal de abejas. Edward estacionó frente a la entrada, que era completamente de cristal. Estaban las puertas abiertas, como siempre, y desde aquí podía ver a las recepcionistas harpías.

—Sana y salva en su trabajo —dijo Edward.

Me acerqué a él, rozando mis labios con su oreja derecha. Me recargué en su hombro, esperando que se girara para encontrarme de frente. Cuando lo hizo, nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, pero yo no lo permití. Estaba segura que Edward tampoco lo habría permitido.

—Gracias por traerme —besé su mejilla—. No se moleste por su hermano, Sr. Cullen, para su tranquilidad y defensa, usted me parece mucho más guapo. —Hice caminar a mi dedo índice y corazón por la extensión de su pierna—. Y más interesante.

No dejaba de analizarme con sus poderosos ojos.

—No me gusta compartir, Isabella, suelo ser un hombre muy egoísta —murmuró, jugando también con la línea de botones de mi blusa. La intensidad de su mirada se volvió oscura y seria, lo que provocó un cierto escalofríos en mi cuerpo—. Y de nada, llevarla en mi coche es un placer.

Él quería provocar mi deseo y por supuesto que lo estaba logrando.

—Qué curioso, Edward, a mí tampoco me gusta compartir —puntualicé con seriedad.

Pestañeó con tranquilidad, como si lo supiera.

—Descuide, no necesita compartirme, estoy a su disposición —afirmó con total sinceridad.

Me separé para abrir la puerta, queriendo gritar internamente por lo que me había dicho, pero él llamó mi atención.

—A propósito, una de tus colegas parece muy interesada en nosotros.

Me giré a comprobarlo, y claro, Jane estaba repleta de carpetas y papeles entre los brazos, mirándonos con total expectación mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Sus ojos azules estaban como platos y podía apostar que ya se imaginaba lo que estaba ocurriendo con nosotros dos.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo acercamiento entre Edward y Bella? El coqueteo, la intensidad y mucho más los tiene como verdaderos locos. Digamos que es una intensidad de no acabar. ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá con Jane? ¿Y con Alice a futuro? ¿Qué creen que ocurra con Ethan, el joven hermano de Edward?_**

 ** _Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, reviews y apreciaciones, ¡me hacen crecer cada vez más y no tengo más palabras para agradecerlo!_**

 ** _Únanse al grupo de facebook para más imágenes, adelantos y demás, ¡participen! ¡Será divertido!_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	15. Capítulo 14: Huye de mi cabeza

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: I Feel You – Depeche Mode**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14:**

 _ **Huye de mi cabeza**_

" _(…) Te siento en mi mente_

 _(…) Me llevas y me guías a través del olvido_

 _Este es el comienzo de nuestro amor_

 _Este es el amanecer de nuestro amor_

 _(…) Te siento cada vez que te mueves_

 _Te siento con cada respiro que tú tomas…_ "

—Mierda.

Me bajé del coche rápidamente, tirando de mi falda para mantener mi compostura. Caminé derecho hacia la entrada, pero Edward llamó mi atención tocando el claxon. Cuando me di la vuelta para comprobar qué quería, él simplemente me guiñó el ojo y se marchó, provocándome un remezón en las entrañas.

Dejé ir el aire y volví a tomar el camino derecho hasta Jane, que tenía la boca abierta en una perfecta "o" y la mirada puesta en mí. La verdad no sabía si estaba pasmada por el coche o por el dueño de este.

—Isabella Marie Swan, dime qué es lo que acabo de ver —exclamó, sin importarle que las carpetas estuvieran a punto de caérsele de las manos.

—Dame eso. —Tomé unas cuantas (las cuales estaban muy pesadas), y caminé rápidamente hacia el ascensor principal.

Jane me siguió, aún en estado de shock. Las recepcionistas estaban cotilleando, algo típico en la mayoría de las empleadas de la empresa cuando se trataba de mí.

—¡Bella! —insistió.

—¡Sht! —la hice callar.

Cuando subimos hasta la planta número 7, depositamos las carpetas donde correspondía y luego nos fuimos hasta mi oficina, desde donde debía hacer mi ingreso ¡30 minutos tarde! Aro iba a matarme.

—Necesito que me cuentes qué mierda acabo de ver. —Se sentó frente a mí, expectante.

Rodé los ojos, haciéndome la desentendida.

—Nada —le dije tranquila, mientras encendía mi laptop.

—Oh no, no puedes fingir que no ha sido nada. ¡Has llegado en un coche, para nada normalito, con un hombre guapísimo, ¡30 minutos más tarde! ¿Cómo quieres que no eche a volar mi imaginación?

Le di una mala mirada, mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

—Bien, no necesitas echar a volar tu imaginación porque no es nada importante.

Estrechó su mirada, sin creerme una sola palabra. Claro, Jane sabía que no era una blanca paloma.

—Claro, y yo soy la princesa de Mónaco. Escúpelo, ¡necesito detalles!

Por un momento estuve a punto de abrir la boca y lanzar todo, pero me contuve. No era buena idea que alguien más supiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Es el tío de Alice, la novia de mi hermano. Los dos somos los padrinos de la boda, por lo que teníamos que acompañar a los novios a seleccionar el banquete. Se ha ofrecido amablemente a traerme a la oficina, nada más. —El tono de mi voz era neutro, sin atisbo de emoción alguna que pudiese delatarme.

Su mirada era de incredulidad absoluta.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Es el padrino y el tío de Alice, la que se ha convertido en mi nueva amiga, como te lo he contado tantas veces con anterioridad. Entre él y yo solo hay una relación de compromiso con los novios.

Mentir a mis seres queridos se estaba convirtiendo en un pasatiempo para mí. No me gustaba eso.

—Pero qué relación de compromiso —murmuró divertida—. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿35? —preguntó, recargándose en mi escritorio con las manos bajo la barbilla.

Me largué a reír.

—40 —le respondí.

Abrió la boca aún más grande y después sonrió.

—Son 14 años de diferencia, Jane, creo que estás alucinando.

Por Dios, era una zorra descarada, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía ventilar algo que debía quedar oculto. Lo que sucedía entre Edward y yo no debía saberlo nadie más.

—Bien, voy a creerte, solo porque esta vez quiero hacerlo.

Se levantó de la silla y me lanzó un beso al aire.

—Te veo al almuerzo.

—Nos vemos, Jane.

Aún quedaba una hora para eso, así que bajé la cabeza y comencé a trabajar en mi auditoría de forma rápida, por si Aro se disponía a pasar por mi oficina.

Durante la tarde recibí cientos de mensajes de mi padre, preguntándome cómo estaba de mi "accidente". Fue inevitable no rodar los ojos. Todo por culpa de Jasper, que siempre abría la boca. Luego del séptimo se atrevió a dejarme en paz.

Pero no podía molestarme más de dos minutos con su insistente protección paternal. Nos quería mucho, tanto que durante años trabajó codo a codo para nosotros, a pesar de lo mucho que nos había faltado. Era un excelente padre, lo amaba.

Me mantuve lo más concentrada que pude durante todo el día, intentando enfocarme en mi trabajo, como siempre, ¡pero era imposible! No dejaba de pensar en él.

Con el lápiz entre los labios miré a la ventana, recordando lo que habíamos estado haciendo ayer. De inmediato cerré los ojos.

Mi autocontrol había flaqueado de tal manera que recién hoy me había dado cuenta de eso. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Lo deseaba enormemente, desde que lo vi en el crucero. Sabía que estaba mal, que de alguna manera todo esto acabaría siendo un desastre, sin embargo, en este momento, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la manera en la que me había tocado y en estos juegos que nos mantenían en vilo.

¿Cuándo volvería a verlo? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Suspiré. A esto me refería con mi muerte anunciada.

—Disculpa, Bella, ¿puedo entrar? —me preguntó Trace, con la puerta entreabierta.

—Por supuesto —exclamé, acomodándome en mi silla.

Venía con un legajo bajo el brazo.

—¿En dónde estabas? No te vi durante toda la tarde. —Ya estábamos a punto de terminar la jornada.

—Trabajando, las últimas auditorías han estado complicadas.

—Dímelo a mí, no he parado en tres horas.

Depositó el legajo sobre el escritorio, esperando a que lo abriera. En la parte frontal salía el nombre de la empresa de los Cullen.

—Han hablado expresamente con Aro para que seas tú quien atienda personalmente esta auditoría —me dijo.

—Debo ser la comidilla de los demás ahora que he recibido una auditoría especialmente para mí —musité, echándome hacia atrás para descansar la espalda.

Se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo y serio. Se veía extraño, pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo.

—No puedo culparlos, hoy has sido el comentario de las cotillas más venenosas de por aquí.

Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero no el ambiente. Por alguna razón, un selecto grupo me odiaba.

Con frecuencia lo asociaba a mi amistad con la hija del jefe y a que Aro solía poner mucha confianza en mí, aún cuando no era de su círculo de contadores más cercano. Luego, cuando me ofreció este puesto de trabajo, me odiaron aún más por ello, sobre todo cuando supieron que Trace iba a estar conmigo gran parte del tiempo. Ahora, una empresa de grandes envergaduras había pedido mi asesoría con exclusividad, lo que seguramente habrá sacado lo peor de todas.

—¿Por haber llegado en un coche misterioso? Por Dios, cómo vuelan las noticias por aquí —exclamé, cansada de las malas intenciones.

—30 minutos tarde, Bella. Tuve que cubrirte e inventar una buena excusa para que Aro no te descubriera. —Sonaba cansado y molesto—. De haberlo sabido probablemente no te habría dado esta jugosa auditoría que tienes en frente.

—Cuánto lo siento, Trace, de verdad —suspiré, apenada.

—Si Aro se entera de lo que están hablando por aquí de seguro se molestará mucho —susurró.

—Nada de lo que hablan puede ser cierto…

—Lo sé, Bella, solo me interesa que tu trabajo esté protegido. —Se acercó un poco para tirar de mi barbilla con cierto cariño—. Es un caso interesante, Aro confía en ti. Sorpréndelo.

Se levantó para marcharse, pero antes se dio la vuelta.

—Y sorpréndeme a mí.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Y lo siento, de verdad, no volverá a ocurrir.

Nos sonreímos.

Cuando se marchó lancé una maldición entre dientes, encolerizada por todas esas harpías. Definitivamente el ambiente era una porquería.

Tomé el legajo y lo inspeccioné, algo sorprendida por la cantidad de papeles.

La empresa Cullen era una empresa salmonera de gran éxito en Nueva York. El Sr. y la Sra. Cullen debieron empezar con el negocio desde muy jóvenes.

Me sorprendí aún más cuando vi la creciente pérdida que habían sufrido los últimos dos años, sumado a diferentes sabotajes que se habían hecho cada vez más graves, como la contaminación de cientos de salmones antes de su almacenaje. Las pérdidas se estaban haciendo estratosféricas. No podía culparlos por su preocupación, el panorama era muy desalentador.

—Tres contadores sin poder dar con la información correcta —musité.

Eso debió ser lo que los mantuvo tanto tiempo ocupados en Europa, tal como Alice me había comentado hace un tiempo atrás.

Me mantuve cabeza gacha revisando todos los antecedentes, buscando adentrarme de lleno en la investigación de los Cullen. No quería defraudarlos.

Me quedé hasta más tarde en la oficina, esperando que con eso pudiera enmendar lo de hoy. Ya pasaba de las 9 cuando decidí marcharme.

Transité por las iluminadas calles hasta topar con el centro de la ciudad, esperando encontrar un taxi de forma más fácil. La verdad es que estaba lleno y por ese momento me odié por ser tan torpe manejando un maldito coche. Todo sería más fácil si tuviese habilidades para mover el volante.

Bufé exasperada cuando ya había pasado más de media hora de esperar que alguno estuviese vacío o, mejor aún, que se dignase a parar. Frente a esto preferí seguir caminando, repasando algunas ofertas en el barrio comercial o simplemente mirando los carteles promocionales que se encontraban en los edificios más llamativos de la Gran Manzana.

Paré en seco cuando vi a una mujer de 40 y tantos, comprando algo en un puesto de comida rápida callejera. Yo me parecía muchísimo a ella, cualquiera podría darse cuenta que éramos madre e hija. Tragué y caminé hacia atrás, aún sin poder quitar la mirada de Renée. No la veía hace muchísimo tiempo, pero seguía igual, parecía que el tiempo no le había hecho justicia a todo el daño que se había provocado ella misma y a los demás.

Me di la vuelta, suplicando que por favor no me haya visto. Con las manos temblorosas de rabia y descontrol llamé a Emmett, mientras trotaba hacia el otro lado de la calle.

—¡Hermanita! ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada? —exclamó con su característica alegría.

—La vi —murmuré, frunciendo los labios.

—¿A quién?

—Ya tu sabes, a nuestra madre.

—¿Qué? ¿Está en Nueva York? Espera, iré a tu departamento, Rose y yo, ¿bien?

Corté y troté lo más rápido que pude, no me importaba el dolor que me provocaba hacerlo con tacones, solo troté y troté, esperando que mi propia madre saliera de mis pensamientos coléricos, necesitados de venganza.

Rose se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y realizó ligeras caricias en mi cabello, mientras miraba a un enojado Emmett, caminando lado a lado por mi sala.

—¿Qué demonios hace por aquí? Creí que no volvería a Manhattan —exclamó él.

Moví la cabeza en negativo, porque tampoco lo sabía. Se había marchado a Brooklyn, al fin, dejando de molestarnos por años.

—Pensé que no volvería a verla otra vez. No ha cambiado nada.

—No podemos decirle a papá, eso lo dejaría muy inquieto.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Miré a Alice, quien había llegado hace poco a mi departamento. Como tenía tanta confianza con ella, no me molestó en absoluto que me escuchara despotricar contra mi propia madre.

—¿Qué sucederá con Jasper? —inquirió—. No sé si pueda ocultarle algo así —se veía muy incómoda.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré —dijo mi hermano.

Él se sentó frente a nosotras, acariciando a un observador Señor Calabaza. Era tan especial que siempre sabía lo que sucedía.

—Odio verla, odio… saber que existe —gruñí, con los ojos húmedos de rabia.

—No, amiga, no pienses esas cosas horribles —me susurró Rose, apegando su cabellera rubia a la mía.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en el respaldo. Señor Calabaza vino hasta mis pies, como si buscara darme calor.

—Todd aún pregunta por ella, es impresionante cómo es tan ajeno a la rabia que nos nubla a todos nosotros los adultos —susurró mi hermano.

—Es porque todos ustedes han hecho las cosas bien —nos explicó ella—. No le han alimentado la cabeza con lo malo que pasó…

—No quiero que se acerque a él —dije tajante—. Fui yo la que lo cuidó cuando Renée se fue, papá y todos nosotros lo hemos acompañado en su enfermedad.

—No lo hará —insistió.

Alice me entregó un té bien caliente en mi taza favorita: la del búho. Le sonreí con gratitud, ignorando el temblor de mis manos al sostenerla.

—Todd tiene que saber todo, no puede vivir con esa fantasía en mente —musité con el corazón apretado.

—Lo sabrá en su momento —susurró Alice, agachándose para alcanzar mis hombros—. Ahora bébete esto, te hará dormir tranquila esta noche.

Le di una sonrisa llena de gratitud y me acerqué a los labios lo que parecía ser té con manzanilla.

Rose y Emmett se marcharon al rato, cuando nos mantuvimos más tranquilos y en paz. Alice estuvo acompañándome un rato más, sin decirme nada, solo con su calor a un lado de mi cama.

—Entonces Jasper te lo ha contado. —Alcé la voz en medio del suave silencio en mi habitación. Ella dirigió su mirada desde la ventana a mí.

—Sí, hace poco. —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita tímida—. Supongo que ya no quería tener secretos conmigo.

Suspiré.

—Lo entiendo, Emmett también demoró un poco en contárselo a Rosalie.

—Creí que tú te habías sincerado con ella antes, llevan muchos años de amistad…

—No suelo hablar de ella —la interrumpí, fijando la mirada en uno de mis tantos atrapasueños—. Es darle la importancia que no se merece.

Alice frunció los labios, como si entendiera a lo que me refiero.

—Has hecho un muy buen trabajo con Todd.

—Todos lo hemos hecho.

Movió la cabeza en negativo.

—Sin ti, Todd no sería lo que es hoy. Has sido más que una hermana. —Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, recargándose en el umbral—. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana y levantarte a ti también, no quiero saber que llegaste 30 minutos tarde otra vez —se largó a reír, contagiándome a mí—. Que duermas bien, Bella, y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que quieras. —Me lanzó un beso por los aires y se marchó, dejándome con Señor Calabaza dormitando a los pies de mi cama.

Me di una ducha larga para romper las tensiones e irme a la cama lo más pronto posible. Sentía el cuello tenso y la espalda adolorida. Era impresionante lo que mi propia madre podía generar en mí, enviando al demonio mi característica necesidad por mantener la calma.

Entonces recordé cómo había comenzado mi mañana y me largué a reír.

Mientras pasaba la esponja por la extensión de mis brazos, imaginaba exactamente la forma en la que Edward lo haría, con las yemas de sus dedos, marcando cada rincón de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo. Fue inevitable suspirar con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, mirando hacia la regadera con cierto deseo. Por Dios, me tenía prendada de él.

—Necesito quitarte de mi cabeza —musité, parándome bajo el gran chorro de agua.

Me envolví en la toalla y luego salí de mi baño en mi bata, secándome con rapidez para irme pronto a la cama.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje en mi teléfono llamó mi atención, por lo que rápidamente me dispuse a leer la pantalla. Fruncí el ceño al ver que se trataba de un remitente que no tenía en mis registros.

" _He robado tu número a Alice, supongo que no hay pecado en intentar llevarme bien con la madrina de bodas. Aunque, debido a lo ocurrido ayer y hoy, doy por hecho que hemos podido superar levemente nuestras diferencias, de una manera bastante atractiva, por cierto._

 _Y, para que lo tengas en mente, aún no olvido lo que me has hecho hoy. Aparte de egoísta, suelo ser un hombre bastante rencoroso._

 _Que pases una buena noche, Isabella._ "

Acabé de leer el mensaje con el labio inferior entre mis dientes. Podía imaginarme su voz diciéndome aquello, con su tono fingidamente serio. Dios mío, ¿por qué mi estómago se retorcía de esta manera tan deliciosa? No era justo.

—Maldito demonio de ojos verdes —susurré, dejándome caer en la cama con el teléfono sobre mi pecho.

Guardé su número bajo el apodo de " _Bombón Maduro_ ", y luego, entre risotadas, le escribí en respuesta.

" _Egoísta, rencoroso y ladrón. Ahora es mi turno de destacar tus defectos. Aunque, no puedo quejarme, me ha encantado la manera de neutralizar nuestras diferencias, sobre todo cuando juegas con la lengua._

 _Buenas noches, Edward, espero férvidamente tu venganza"._

Así era improbable que él pudiese irse de mis pensamientos, pero en estos momentos nada me importaba menos que eso. Había logrado hacerme olvidar rápidamente mi encuentro con Renée, solo con un sorpresivo mensaje de texto. El efecto que tenía era como un analgésico, cuando me sacaba una sonrisa era eso suficiente para que todo lo demás se fuera al carajo. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Señor Calabaza me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, acurrucado sobre mi manta y apegado a mis piernas.

—No necesitas mirarme así, ya lo sé —le dije. Él simplemente bufó, enterrando su hocico en mis edredones.

Ángela estaba en la barra, saboreando la fruta de su llamativo trago rojo. Estaba vestida de forma excepcional, con un enterizo negro y el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza.

Habíamos acordado pasar una noche en el mejor bar de Nueva York, donde se nos unirían Alice, Rosalie y Jane, en un rato más. Era una buena manera de estar con todas mis amigas.

Me planté detrás de mi ella y le toqué el hombro. En cuanto se giró me dio un apretado abrazo y palpó el asiento que había a su lado.

—¡Un _Back on Track_ para mi amiga, por favor! —le pidió al barman en voz alta, levantando su mano y dedo índice con entusiasmo—. Tenemos tanto de qué hablar, cariño —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bufé. Por supuesto que teníamos mucho de qué hablar. La última vez que habíamos conversado fue para comentarle expresamente que Edward no estaba casado.

—¿Qué tal está Ben? —le pregunté.

—Trabajador como nunca. Odio no poder verlo cada vez que llego del restaurante —dijo, poniendo mala cara—. ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes algo que contarme?

El barman me entregó el mismo trago que Ángela tomaba. Me lo bebí de golpe para desatar mi lengua.

—Me acosté con Edward Cullen —le solté, provocando que ella se atragantara con el alcohol a medio beber. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y acercó su tronco a mí.

Me tapé la boca con la mano, buscando disimular la risa nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Quería sentir culpa, incluso demostrarle que estaba arrepentida, pero no podía mentirle, no iba a creerme ni una sola palabra.

—Hace unos días. —Suspiré, dejando caer mi cabeza en mi mano—. Fue en mi departamento.

Dejó ir el aire.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo? Por Dios, nena, ¡quiero detalles!

Me mordí el labio inferior, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Me ha cogido de maravillas —dije con sinceridad. Ángela levantó las cejas—. Es un demonio fascinante, la forma en la que me tocó, su manera de moverse… Dios, Ángela, sí que es un peligro. ¡Hasta me hizo el desayuno! ¿Puedes creerlo? El muy maldito sabe cómo sorprenderte, porque tiene una habilidad magistral para todo lo que se propone. —Mi voz iba subiendo una octava más con cada palabra que dejaba ir de mi boca. Odiaba que Edward fuese capaz de sorprenderme más y más.

—Vaya mierda. —Ángela estaba pasmada—. ¿Qué harás ahora? —inquirió.

Me encogí de hombros y luego pedí dos _Back on Track_ más.

—Si alguien llegara a enterarse…

—Lo sé. Pero, ¡vamos!, soy Isabella Swan, Edward pronto quedará en el olvido.

—Entonces disfruta todo lo que seas capaz. —Por la forma en la que me miraba parecía que no me creía totalmente.

Ángela chocó su copa con la mía y luego nos la bebimos completa en un solo trago.

—Espera… —exclamó, haciendo una pausa mientras se saboreaba los labios mojados de alcohol—. No debes darle todo en charola de plata.

La miré sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los hombres adultos como él creen que tener a una chica como tú, guapa y joven, los hace poderosos, ¿sabes por qué? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja—, porque saben cómo tenerte en la palma de tu mano sin que te des cuenta.

Esta vez fue yo la que enarcó una ceja, pues tenía razón. Edward era capaz de tentarme a su infierno de forma muy fácil.

—Y permitir que se sientan poderosos puede ser tu perdición, Bella —me susurró, intensificando su mirada marrón—. Hazte la difícil, cabréalo, tenlo en tus manos, es la única manera de salir victoriosa.

Ángela estaba en lo cierto, debía demostrarle que no siempre iba a estar disponible para él, aunque muriera de ganas.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi pequeña carterita dorada. Mi corazón comenzó a martillear, creyendo que podía ser precisamente Edward, pero no, era Jane que, para colmo, me avisaba que no podría venir. Tenía problemas con su padre.

—Maldito Aro —expresé, guardando el celular de mala manera.

Alice y Rosalie llegaron con 10 minutos de diferencia. Ambas estaban vestidas perfectamente para la ocasión, esperando divertirse como si estuvieran solteras.

—Les presento a Ángela Weber —exclamé—. Como les comenté con anterioridad, la conocí en el crucero de Barbados. Desde entonces nos hemos vuelto uña y carne.

—¡Tú eras la chef del Craft! —le conversó Alice con su característica alegría y buen humor—. La comida es fabulosa, me ha fascinado.

—Le pediré a Emmett que me lleve a tu restaurant en cuanto llegue a casa, lo único que escucho son elogios —se unió Rose—. A propósito, ¿dónde está Jane?

—Problemas con su padre. Aro está de locos —le conté.

Nos trasladamos a un lugar más apartado, alejadas del bullicio. Pedimos más _Back on Track_ mientras Ángela y yo contábamos algunas anécdotas en el crucero.

—De entre todas las cosas fantásticas allá arriba, debo admitir que lo mejor eran los hombres —afirmó Ángela largándose a reír. Ya iba por su cuarto trago y, como no tenía muy buena tolerancia, ya comenzaba a emborracharse, al igual que las demás—. Lo sé, estoy casada hace —se puso a pensar un rato pero entonces recordó— 3 meses casi exactos, pero no puedo mentirles, estaba repleto de chicos sin ropa, caminando con esos perfectos y apretados shorts.

—Mirar un poco no le hace mal a nadie, yo lo hago todo el tiempo —dijo Rose con naturalidad.

—Vaya impresión me dan ustedes —comentó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Eso lo dices ahora, que estás ad portas de casarte. Cuando notes que tu adorado príncipe no es capaz de levantar la tapa del inodoro, comenzarás a pensar realmente como nosotras —afirmó la rubia. Ella y Ángela chocaron sus copas.

—¿Podríamos dirigir la conversación a un tema en el que sea capaz de desenvolverme? —inquirí, atrayendo la atención de todas. Enseguida comenzaron a reír.

—No es tan difícil si te aventuraras en una relación como la nuestra —me dijo Alice.

Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Me parece que eso no es posible —aclaré, moviendo la cabeza en negativo.

—Bella tiene razón, es nuestro cable a tierra —exclamó Rose, lanzándome un beso por los aires—. Si llegara a enamorarse perderíamos a la única amiga cuerda que es capaz de abrirnos los ojos.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿De qué sirve sopesar tardes de citas aburridas y charlar fingiendo que me entretienen las burradas que me dice, si luego de todo aquel embrollo _pseudo_ romántico me doy cuenta que el sujeto es malo en la cama? Definitivamente no.

—Entonces hablemos de algo que se te está dando muy bien últimamente. —Rose tocaba constantemente la comisura de su copa número 4, esperando ansiosamente por otra más—. Tu nueva conquista. —Movió sus cejas arriba y abajo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Con un movimiento de barbilla me apuntó hacia la otra mesa, desde donde se veía a un grupo de amigos charlando, solo que uno me miraba con intensidad, esperando a que le correspondiese.

—Oye, es guapo —comentó Ángela.

Sí, lo era. Debía tener mi edad o un poco más. Era el típico hombre que disfrutaba de los bares, vistiendo una camisa y unos jeans, sin necesidad de más.

Pero, de alguna manera, ni siquiera me importó.

—¿A qué esperas? —me instó Alice—. ¡Coquetéale!

Le quité importancia con un movimiento de mi mano.

—Quiero pasar un tiempo con mis amigas, estoy un poco cansada de romper corazones. —Les guiñé un ojo con fingida soberbia.

Todas me miraron de forma extrañada, como si aquel comentario no viniera de la Isabella Swan que conocían. Y era cierto, yo nunca me cansaba de romper corazones.

Nuestra charla dejó de enfocarse en mí para hacerlo en Rosalie, quien recientemente había comenzado a hacer clases de ballet en una academia para niñas.

Mi mejor amiga desde pequeña había sido una promesa de la danza. Cuando la conocí, ambas íbamos a la secundaria y ya era toda una profesional del ballet. Creí que iba a unirse a alguna institución de renombre, e incluso estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Sin embargo, fue a los 18 cuando aquellas ideas se fueron a la basura. Sufrió una lesión que la mantuvo años alejada de lo que más amaba hacer y, por supuesto, perdió la oportunidad de consagrarse en ello.

—Cuando lo supe el mundo dejó de girar. ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! —exclamó ella, llevándose las manos a las mejillas—. Lamento habértelo gritado por teléfono esta mañana, Bella, pero necesitaba liberar toda esa emoción de mi cuerpo.

—Aún me cuesta acostumbrarme a ellos —la molesté.

El teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo nuestra charla por unos segundos.

—Lo siento, suelo ser sobreprotegida por muchos hombres —dijo ella, haciendo un mohín gracioso.

—Dímelo a mí —dije por lo bajo.

—¿Tu novio ya comenzó a extrañarte? —le preguntó Ángela.

Ella revisó el remitente y sonrió.

—No, es mi tío —exclamó, llamando por completo mi atención.

Quise hacerme la desentendida, pero me fue inevitable mirar al móvil como si él se encontrara ahí. Sin embargo, Ángela me descubrió y, sin más, levantó una ceja. Le di un pequeño puntapié, enviándole un mensaje en concreto: ni se te ocurra decir algo.

Mi cuñada se levantó de su silla y se disculpó, marchándose afuera para poder hablar mejor con Edward.

En ese momento un mesero se acercó con 4 tragos en una charola. Nos comentó que era un regalo de la mesa 3, la misma del chico que estaba mirándome. Ahora él sonreía y me hacía un pequeño gesto, como si me invitara a ir a algún rincón a charlar más tranquilos.

Alice regresó al minuto y de inmediato se sentó.

—¿Han pedido más? Creí que ninguna quería emborracharse —se rio, guardando su móvil.

—Gracias a Bella, nos ha llegado otra ronda más de regalo —le contó Rose, mientras apuntaba al chico.

Él me guiñó un ojo y con su barbilla me señaló la zona de los sofás. Comprendí de inmediato su mensaje. Pero no sabía por qué no sentí el mismo entusiasmo por hacerlo como antes.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Diviértete por nosotras —me instó Ángela.

—No creo… —comencé a excusarme.

—¿Es que acaso hay alguien por ahí? —me molestó.

Comprendí lo que intentaba decirme.

—No. ¿Saben qué? Iré a ver lo que guarda ese guapetón, ¡esperen los detalles jugosos!

Me levanté y caminé tras el tipo. Edward podía irse a la mierda por esta noche.

Miré mi reloj de pared y comprobé que debía irme en 30 minutos más. El caso de los Cullen me había tenido concentrada por tanto tiempo, que no me había dado cuenta del paso de las horas.

Papá iba a esperarme en recepción a la hora de salida, nos iríamos a su casa para cocinarles algo a Todd y él. Les debía un rato de mi tiempo libre y además los extrañaba muchísimo. Mi nuevo cargo consumía gran parte de mis tardes a pesar de que el salario había aumentado de forma sustancial.

Mientras apilaba los legajos de mis auditorías, mi teléfono privado emitió la señal de una nueva llamada, que fue rápidamente recogida por la contestadora.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Edward desde el otro lado de la línea.

— _Buenas noches, Isabella._

Hice una pausa para hacerme la interesante antes de contestar, a pesar de que moría de ganas por hacerlo al segundo. Luego, apreté el botón para contestar.

—Edward —exclamé, un tanto jadeante por la sorpresa de escuchar su voz nuevamente.

Habían pasado 7 días desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero sentía que había sido mucho más. Yo no lo había buscado y él tampoco, lo que parecía ser una suerte de guerra fría para ambos.

— _¿En el trabajo aún?_

—Tengo mucho por hacer —murmuré.

Dejé los legajos en mi cajón y guardé mis cosas en mi bolso, entre ellas el número de Mike Newton, el tipo de la otra noche.

Con él nos besamos acaloradamente en el sofá más oscuro esa noche, pero de alguna manera no me sentía conectada con la realidad aquella vez. No fui capaz de seguir, así que me marché. Acepté su número, a pesar de que no iba a llamarlo.

— _Debes estar muy entusiasmada en esa auditoría para quedarte hasta esta hora. Deberías descansar._

—La verdad ya estaba terminando. —Le quité importancia—. ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada, Sr. Cullen? —Me intrigaba—. Su llamada me ha tomado por sorpresa.

Sonreí al escuchar una carcajada suya. Luego me recargué en el escritorio, imaginando su expresión.

— _¿Por qué sonríe tan abiertamente, Srta. Swan?_

¿Cómo sabía que estaba sonriendo?

Levanté la cabeza, sorprendida. Casi me caí de la silla al verlo parado frente a mí, sosteniendo su móvil con una sonrisa coqueta y endemoniada.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

Caminó hacia mí mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, aún con el aparato en mi oreja. Vestía un blazer caqui sobre una impecable camisa blanca, con unos pantalones entallados a juego de tonos oscuros. Su cabello estaba como siempre, desordenado e imposible.

Edward debía estar disfrutando de mi expresión, sus ojos maquiavélicos salieron a relucir de inmediato.

Miré a la puerta, un poco nerviosa de que él haya entrado así como así. ¿Cómo supo que esta era mi oficina? Si una de las harpías lo hubiera visto entrar probablemente sería la comidilla de sus conversaciones, como sucedió hace algunos días.

—Te llamé para escuchar tu voz —murmuró, caminando hacia mi escritorio—. A propósito, bonita oficina —comentó, mirando con cierto entusiasmo el arreglo de flores que yo misma dejé esta mañana.

Carraspeé y me acomodé en mi silla, tomándola de los brazos.

—¿Escuchar mi voz? ¿O verme? —inquirí, mirándolo con recelo.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de lado. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

—¿Te soy sincero? —Miró el legajo de la empresa de sus padres, pero enseguida quitó sus ojos de él.

—Por supuesto.

Me crucé de brazos, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—Venía a invitarte a una fiesta. —Se sentó en frente de mí, tomando una postura relajada pero seria.

—Podrías haberme invitado por teléfono. —Enarqué una ceja.

—Las invitaciones por teléfono no tienen la misma coloratura de una invitación en persona, Isabella. Aunque, si vuelvo a serte sincero, quería verte —confesó, pasándose el dedo índice por el labio inferior.

Oculté una sonrisa entusiasta al escucharlo decir eso.

—¿A qué tipo de fiesta quieres invitarme, Edward Cullen? Desde ya debo avisarte que tengo una semana muy ocupada —mentí, mientras pasaba mi pulgar por la pantalla de mi móvil, revisando mi vacía agenda.

—Una fiesta de cumpleaños —puntualizó, llevando su atención directamente a mis ojos.

¿De verdad quería que fuera con él?

—Una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿eh? —suspiré, recargándome en mi silla y girando lentamente hacia el lado—. ¿De quién?

—De un viejo amigo, tú lo conoces.

Lo miré con extrañeza un par de segundos, pero entonces recordé cuando Edward me presentó a Garrett, el capitán del barco. Así que me estaba invitando al cumpleaños de su amigo, aquel simpático hombre de cuarenta y tantos. Parecía un panorama tan interesante que se me hacía imposible decir que no, pero entonces recordé a Ángela y su consejo.

Me levanté y caminé hacia mi gran repisa, con el legajo y otras carpetas entre mis manos. Mientras lo hacía, sentía su mirada penetrante recorrerme de pies a cabeza, casi podía imaginar sus ojos pendientes de mi culo moviéndose por la oficina, oculto tras una apretada falda, esperando una respuesta. Por supuesto, me estaba haciendo la interesante.

—Deberías darme una respuesta, ¿no crees? —inquirió con seriedad.

—Qué impaciente, Sr. Cullen, no pensé que fuese cierto eso de que, a medida que pasan los años, los hombres suelen perder la serenidad más rápido —murmuré, mientras me ponía de puntillas para ordenar algunas de mis carpetas en la parte más alta.

Edward se levantó de la silla y en segundos sentí su pecho pegado a mi espalda. Su mano tomó una de mis pesadas carpetas para depositarla él mismo en la repisa. Por supuesto, para Edward no era problema, mi metro sesenta no tenía nada que hacer con su metro casi noventa.

—Con usted es difícil ser paciente, Srta. Swan —me susurró en la oreja, provocándome esas intensas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para mantenerme relajada y no demostrarle lo mucho que me afectaba siquiera su cercanía.

—Irrumpir en mi oficina en medio de mi trabajo es muy desconsiderado, Edward, no esperes una respuesta rápida. Las exigencias no van conmigo —proferí.

Su respiración chocaba con mi nuca y parte trasera del cuello. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento frente a mi piel desnuda, pues llevaba una cola de caballo en lo alto de mi cabeza.

—No suelo rogarle a nadie, Isabella, eso deberías tenerlo muy claro. —El tono de voz comenzaba a agravarse, volviéndose ligeramente rasposo.

Con fingida naturalidad seguí depositando otras carpetas, legajos y archivadores, con su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—¿Crees que espero tus ruegos? —inquirí.

Él tomó otra de mis carpetas, aprovechando de dar caricias furtivas en mi mano derecha. Fue bajando con un par de dedos por mi brazo, que tenía parte de la piel desnuda gracia a mi blusa de mangas cortas.

—De ti puedo pensar cualquier cosa.

El calor en mi espalda se estaba convirtiendo en algo insostenible, me costaba montones no flaquear ante sus caricias. Me di la vuelta y le planté cara. Sus ojos verdes tan cerca de los míos, en la luminosidad de mi oficina, se veían intensos y expectantes. Pero pasé de ellos casi al instante para no decaer, caminando hacia mi escritorio, fingiendo que mi trabajo era más importante ahora.

—Es bueno que sepas que de mí puedes esperar cualquier cosa —musité, cruzándome de brazos y recargándome en el filo del mueble.

Entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió entre dientes, caminando hacia mí.

—Anteayer llamé a Alice. Supe que estaban juntas en un bar.

Tragué, sabiendo adónde quería llegar.

—Eso hacemos las amigas —murmuré.

—Un hombre tenía tus ojos perdidamente puestos en ti.

Se paró a centímetros de mí y con suavidad comenzó un recorrido por mi cuello.

—¿Te extraña?

Aquello le hizo enanchar su sonrisa.

—No puedo culparlos. —Sus ojos se fueron directamente a mis piernas cubiertas con medias negras—. ¿Qué hiciste con él, Isabella?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—No —susurró—, pero quería saber si eras capaz de decírmelo.

Lancé una risotada y moví la cabeza en negativo.

—De entre todas las cosas que puedo hacer, nada se compara con lo que hiciste tú. Eres increíble, Edward.

El tema lo cabreaba, lo veía en sus ojos. Me gustaba cabrearlo.

—Creí que eso no iba a ser tema entre los dos.

—Pues sí.

Su dedo índice se apoyó entre mis labios entreabiertos y los quedó mirando con sus fogosos ojos esmeralda. Luego, con el pulgar, jugueteó con el inferior.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga para que eso deje de ser un problema para ti? De lo contrario creeré que estás buscando la manera más burda para negarte a lo que te provoco.

Enarqué una ceja.

—No lo sé, quizá tú tienes la respuesta y no te atreves a decírmela.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Lo que viste se acabó en ese preciso instante.

Me hice la interesante, quitando mi mirada de él con cierto aire arrogante.

—Imagino que aquel tipo logró su cometido —murmuró de pronto—. No iba a cansarse hasta hacerlo, ¿no? ¿Fue una buena velada la de esa noche, Isabella?

Me reí, sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué mierda le importaba?

—¿Y si lo hizo qué?

Pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio superior, divertido y expectante, pero a pesar de eso estaba a punto de estallar.

—Dímelo, ¿qué hizo contigo?

—No te importa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Y si así lo fuera, no voy a decírtelo.

Iba a darle un empujón para poder evadirlo, ya comenzaba a hacerme enojar ¡y yo odiaba enojarme!, pero sus manos me lo impidieron, sujetándome las muñecas con fuerza. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos unos instantes y entonces nos besamos de forma apasionada. Edward mantuvo su fogoso ímpetu, sosteniéndome con fuerza, de manera que no fuera a escapar, pero ¿qué mujer podría hacerlo? Yo al menos no podía hacerlo, no cuando sus labios comenzaban a recorrerme como ahora.

—Dime, ¿qué hicieron? Quiero saberlo.

Tenía la respiración alocada mientras lo miraba, bastante serio ante mi respuesta.

—Nos besamos —jadeé.

Tensó la mandíbula y me miró los labios.

—¿Y? ¿Sentiste lo mismo que sientes ahora?

Respiré hondo.

No quería responder, pues ésta estaba antes de que la preguntara.

Cuando ese tal Mike estaba besándome no sentí ni un músculo de mí moverse enloquecido como pasaba con Edward Cullen, y ahora lo comprobaba aún más.

—Debes ser muy ingenuo para creer que voy a responderte eso.

Pestañeó con los ojos oscuros.

—¿Y vas a decirme si te tocó como lo hago yo? ¿Mmm?

Sonreí engreída.

—No tendrás respuestas, Edward, olvídalo.

Su mordida se volvió tensa y pude sentir sus brazos apresándome con más fuerza. En dos segundos ya me tenía a escasos centímetros y nuestros besos no tardaron en llegar. Pero la cuota de cordura hizo eco entre mis pensamientos alocados cuando recordé dónde estábamos y hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo alejé a duras penas, mientras Edward comenzaba a recorrer mi barbilla entre jugosos besos.

—Alguien podría entrar —susurré con la respiración agitada.

Enarcó una ceja y tiró de mí hasta la puerta. Mi espalda chocó suavemente con ésta y él, siguiendo con sus juegos en mi mentón, pasó a mi quijada. Movió el pestillo de la cerradura, asegurándose de que nadie pudiese interrumpirnos.

—¿Lo ves? Problema solucionado.

Con sus grandes manos se apoderó de mi trasero, atrapándolo entre sus dedos con fuerza.

—¿Nadie te vio entrar? —inquirí jadeante.

Los juegos de su boca iban bajando por mi cuello, llegando a mi clavícula.

—No, y aunque alguien lo haya hecho me importa una mierda.

Desabotonó mi blusa mientras admiraba la excitación en mi expresión.

—Estoy rodeada de harpías. Cuando me vieron llegar en tu coche no paraban de especular.

Se largó a reír y acabó con el último botón. Mi sujetador quedó al descubierto y sus hambrientos ojos me devoraron.

—Entonces démosle más razones para alimentar su envidia.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sonreí y lo besé. No podía esperar otra respuesta de él. Me subió entre sus brazos y yo amarré mis piernas a sus caderas. Tiré de sus labios con mis dientes y jugueteé con su lengua, disfrutando de su sabor. Acabó depositándome en mi propio escritorio, sobre los últimos legajos y papeles que debía terminar de ordenar el día de hoy. " _A la mierda_ ", pensé, errática y deseosa de que Edward me hiciera suya.

Odiaba esto… ¡odiaba olvidar todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor cuando él estaba cerca!

—Maldito seas, Edward —musité contra sus labios, tomando su rostro a cada lado con mis manos. Mis piernas aún lo tenían aferrado a mí con fuerza, desatando toda la locura que solo él me confería.

Él, en respuesta, simplemente sonrió.

Jugó con su lengua en medio de mis senos, mientras él los masajeaba con suavidad. Desarmé mi cola de caballo mientras lo veía juguetear y las hebras cayeron por mi espalda y hombros de forma salvaje.

Le hice parar y me di la vuelta, recostando mis senos en la suave madera y los papeles de mis auditorías. Empiné mi trasero, invitándolo a disfrutar de la vista y de mí.

—Qué traviesa, Isabella —murmuró en mi oreja, recargándose levemente sobre mí, rozando su erección con mis nalgas.

Con su pie me hizo abrir las piernas, levantó mi falda con cuidado y sin siquiera pensarlo, rompió mis medias con fuerza.

—¡Hey! Eran nuevas —exclamé entre risas.

Escuchaba cómo estas iban rajándose en mil pedazos y caían lentamente por mis piernas.

Cerré los ojos y emití un pequeño gemido cuando sentí un par de dedos recorrer mi sexo sobre las bragas. Edward las hizo rápidamente a un lado y aprovechó de comprobar mi humedad.

—La vista desde aquí es deliciosa —me ronroneó, mientras depositaba suaves besos en mis hombros.

Me puso tres dedos en la boca y yo los lamí. Luego los llevó a mi sexo, humedeciéndome por fuera y por dentro.

La fuerza de mis jadeos fue en aumento y mi necesidad por sentirlo dentro de mí fue haciéndose cada vez más dura.

—Tienes un culo tan bello… —dijo con la voz ronca mientras pasaba sus manos por él.

Cerré otra vez los ojos cuando sus labios recorrieron esa piel, besándola con adoración y necesidad.

En un instante Edward me giró tomándome de las caderas para poder tener nuestras miradas conectadas como a él le gustaba. Se veía serio, excitado y concentrado en mí, lo que me hizo desearlo aún más. Acabó de despojarme de las medias rotas, lanzándolas al suelo, al igual que mis bragas, que acabaron en algún lugar de mi oficina. Lo dirigí a mis labios, tomando su nuca con mis manos. Lo besé mientras desabrochaba su camisa y, a medida que iba descubriendo su piel, fui besando cada extensión. La respiración de Edward se hizo pesada cuando llevé mis manos a su pantalón y lo desabroché. Liberé su miembro y lo acaricié, mientras disfrutaba de su rostro de placer. Me acostó en el escritorio y yo me recargué en él con ambos codos, mirándolo con deseo e invitándolo a que se acercara. Edward sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo abrió mientras me observaba.

—Un hombre preparado —comenté, guiñándole un ojo y pasando la punta de mi tacón por su pecho—. Estabas muy determinado a hacer esto conmigo, ¿no es así?

Tomó mis muslos con determinación y entró en mí de un solo golpe. Cerré los ojos y ahogué un grito, sintiéndome al fin llena. Edward se movió con rapidez, enviándome fugazmente a una fuerte ola de calor y placer. Por un instante temí que mi escritorio no fuese a aguantar su ferocidad, pero el placer me nubló casi enseguida, haciéndome presa de fuertes jadeos y gemidos.

—En realidad, siempre lo estoy contigo. No finjas que no lo sabes y que no te gusta la idea —me dijo con dificultad.

Me reí, pero la sensación de su piel contra mi piel, un roce espectacular y húmedo, me sacó otro gemido.

—Shh… —me calló, poniendo su dedo índice contra mi boca. Le sonreí y se lo mordí, provocando que sus estocadas se hicieran aún más duras y profundas—. Las harpías nos escucharán —me dijo con la respiración agitada.

—Cállame —susurré, a pesar de que en este mismo momento no me importaba si ellas me oían gemir como una loca.

Sonrió.

Puso su mano sobre mis labios y barbilla y aumentó aún más sus movimientos. Arrugué el rostro y dejé un fuerte grito, el que fue amortiguado por él. Pero luego reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios, de manera que ambos acallamos nuestros sonidos de placer. Me aferré a sus hombros cuando el orgasmo se hizo cercano, clavando mis uñas en su piel. El calor fue haciéndose insoportable y de pronto estalló, enviándome a aquel clímax único. Podía sentir el fuego en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Edward dejó ir su orgasmo unos segundos después, gruñendo en mi hombro y apretando las carnes de mis muslos con fuerza.

Nos quedamos un momento en aquella posición, tranquilizando nuestros erráticas respiraciones. Edward comenzó otro recorrido por mi piel, dejando suaves besos por el arco que había entre mi quijada y mi clavícula derecha.

—¿Tentando otra vez? —murmuré.

Lo sentí reír.

—Solo estoy disfrutándote.

—Más te vale no seguir porque no responderé de mis actos, Edward Cullen —advertí, pasando mis manos por su amplio pecho.

Iba a responderme, pero el sonido de la contestadora, seguida de la voz de mi padre, lo interrumpió. Yo di un fuerte salto.

—¡Bella! Estoy esperándote en recepción hace diez minutos. He llamado cientos de veces a tu celular pero no me has contestado. ¿Estás bien? Llámame.

Oh carajo, había olvidado a mi padre. Hice un mohín culpable, ¿cómo podía perder así la cabeza?

—¿Compromisos familiares? —inquirió. Con una sonrisa se separó de mí, saliendo completamente de mi interior. A los segundos se puso a arreglar su pantalón y camisa.

Asentí, abotonándome la blusa y acomodándome la falda con rapidez.

Le di una repasada a mi oficina y descubrí que casi todos los papeles de mi trabajo estaban desparramados en el suelo, la mayoría algo arrugados. Bufé, sin poder creer lo que habíamos provocado. Recogí unos cuantos con rapidez, apilándolos de forma desordenada entre mis dedos. Edward se agachó frente a mí y comenzó a ayudarme, mientras leía algunas de mis hojas con mucha curiosidad.

—Fisgón —le dije, quitándole unas cuantas de las manos.

Él enarcó una ceja y me sonrió de lado, dejando ir todo ese encanto que me hacía flaquear.

Nuestro contacto visual se perdió cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me levanté para abrir, implorando que no fuera Aro. Pero Edward me retuvo, tomándome del brazo. Me giré sin entender, pero él me hizo un gesto de silencio y acomodó mi cabello con suavidad, para luego entregarme mis bragas. Iba a tomarlas, pero él me las quitó en el momento y depositó un último beso en mis labios.

—Tenga cuidado —dijo, muy bajito.

Quise sonreír como una boba, pero me aguanté y se las quité. Definitivamente tenía la cabeza en otro mundo. Le di las gracias, me puse la ropa interior y abrí la puerta en una pequeña rendija.

Cuando vi de quién se trataba, sentí que volvía a la realidad y de golpe y casi me caigo de culo.

Era Trace. Mierda.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Buenas noches a todas. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, esperando, primero, que hayan tenido un excelente inicio para este año 2019._**  
 ** _¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué pasará con Trace? ¿Qué creen que ocurra con respecto a la madre de Bella? Preparen las teorías, pues los oscuros secretos están llegando a la historia y, con ello, la cercanía constante entre Edward y Bella que dará mucho que hablar_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que siempre están dejando un comentario, lo agradezco muchísimo. También agradecer a las lectoras fantasmas, que sé que están ahí, ansiosas por un capítulo más_**

 ** _Quiero comentarles, además, que he estado algo desaparecida debido a la universidad. Estoy en periodos críticos y la vida "normal" a veces me llama. ¡Espero me esperen y tengan paciencia!_**

 ** _No olviden ingresar al grupo, pues habrán imágenes y adelantos exclusivos_**

 ** _¡Cariños a todas!_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	16. Capítulo 15: La necesidad del fuego

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Dangerous Woman – Ariana Grande**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15:**

 _ **La necesidad del fuego**_

 _ **.**_

" _Algo de ti me hace sentir como una mujer peligrosa_

 _Algo de ti hace que quiera hacer cosas que no debería…"_

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Me mordí el labio inferior, un poco nerviosa de abrirle más. No quería que entrara.

—Sí, ¿ocurre algo? —inquirí, intentando sonar indiferente.

—Me han avisado desde recepción que tu padre te está esperando allá abajo y que no respondías a sus llamados, me he preocupado y he venido a verte. ¿Ocurre algo? —Mientras me hablaba, él intentaba mirar hacia mi oficina, un poco receloso.

Me oculté entre la rendija.

—Oh, no te preocupes, estaba ocupada en unos asuntos…

—¿Qué ocurre, Srta. Swan? —exclamó Edward, llamando la atención de Trace.

Tensé mi mordida y cerré los ojos un momento, maldiciéndolo por abrir la boca. No tuve más remedio que abrir la puerta por completo. Edward se acercó con cierto aire serio y desdeñoso, mirando a Trace de forma áspera. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, como si se estuvieran analizando.

Carraspeé, llamando sus atenciones.

—Lo siento, no los he presentado —dije incómoda, caminando hacia adentro. La situación ya era lo suficientemente horrible como para que empeorara aún más en el umbral de la puerta—. Trace, él es Edward Cullen, hijo mayor de los señores Cullen y tío de Alice, mi cuñada. Ha venido por la auditoría en representación de la familia. —Lo miré, esperando que no se delatara, porque vamos, él odiaba la empresa—. Estábamos hablando de algunos asuntos referentes a mi trabajo, no me di cuenta que mi móvil estaba sonando, lo siento —mentí con descaro, provocando una sonrisa en el cobrizo—. Sr. Cullen, él es Trace…

—Mucho gusto —me interrumpió, estrechándole la mano—. Usted debe ser colega de la Srta. Swan.

—Un gusto también, Sr. Cullen, creo que nos hemos visto con anterioridad. —Le correspondió con una sonrisa un tanto desconfiada.

Yo los miraba a ambo como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, un rato a la izquierda y un rato a la derecha, observando el duelo ocular de rayos imaginarios.

—Ah, por supuesto. ¿Era usted el chico que interrumpió la cena familiar, viniendo en una moto?

Quedé mirando al descarado de Edward, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir. Pero él no me miró en ningún momento.

—Sí —le respondió Trace, aparentemente sin notar el tono de voz del cobrizo—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, usted estaba ahí. Ninguno de los hombres parecía muy contento de que Bella quisiera divertirse conmigo, menos usted.

Tuve la tentativa de poner los ojos en blanco, pero luego preferí no hacerlo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que duró más de lo que podía soportar, así que preferí meterme a la oficina y recoger mi bolso, pasando de ellos dos.

—Bien, mi padre me está esperando abajo, así que iré con él —les comenté.

—Vamos, aprovecharé de saludar al Sr. Swan —exclamó Edward.

Asentí con seriedad y un poco de incomodidad. Me costaba fingir con él, lo que era peor si estaba mi propio padre cerca. Hace tan solo unos minutos lo habíamos hecho en mi escritorio. Si mi padre lo supiera se volvería loco.

Trace iba a bajar con nosotros pues también había terminado una larga y cansadora jornada de trabajo. En el ascensor nos mantuvimos en silencio, especialmente yo. La tensión me resultaba abrumadora. Cuando al fin llegamos a recepción, vi a papá sentado en uno los sofás, mirando hacia la puerta de entrada. Debía llevar mucho tiempo esperándome. Se me apretó el corazón y la culpa me hizo añicos de inmediato.

Edward tomó cierta distancia de mí, como si no fuéramos más que dos conocidos.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bella —me dijo Trace, acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Recuerda que este jueves vamos al cine. —Me guiñó un ojo y luego me regaló una de sus simpáticas sonrisas. Yo también le sonreí—. Que descanses.

Sabía que, a pesar del metro que nos separaba del cobrizo, él había escuchado, su expresión lo delataba aunque estuviera mirando al frente.

—Lo sé, no lo olvidaré —musité—. Que descanses tú también.

A Edward le dio un simple apretón de manos y luego apresuró la marcha, caminando hacia la salida de cristal. Edward lo quedó mirando todo el tiempo, como el asesino que acecha a la víctima.

Cuando Trace se encontró con mi padre lo saludó educadamente, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de parte de él.

En ese instante papá nos vio e instantáneamente sonrió.

—Hola, papá. —Le di un efusivo beso en la mejilla junto a un apretado abrazo—. Siento mucho salir tan tarde, perdóname.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo, quitándole importancia—, de seguro tenías mucho trabajo.

Aquel comentario lo sentí como un golpe en la sien. Claramente el trabajo había pasado a segundo plano en esa oficina.

—Lo sé, pero no debí hacerte esperar, papá, de verdad, perdóname.

Él me miró un poco extrañado, ya que llegar tarde no era un delito, ¡pero es que no podía aguantarme la desazón! Mi pobre padre debía llevar un buen tiempo esperándome mientras pensaba que trabajaba, pero en realidad me estaba tirando a Edward. _Estoy pensando con el culo_.

Edward me miraba, consciente casi al completo de lo que probablemente me estaba pasando por la mente. A veces sentía que podía leerme los pensamientos.

—Hey, tranquila, tampoco es como si hubieras cometido un delito.

Me quedé callada.

—Y veo que el Sr. Cullen estaba contigo —comentó, tendiéndole la mano al cobrizo.

—Venía por la auditoría de mi familia, nos demoramos discutiendo unos… asuntos —respondió, estrechándosela—. Y no me trate con tanto respeto, eso dejémoslo a otros.

—Tienes razón, Edward. Tú dime Charlie, me siento más cómodo. Perfectamente podríamos ser amigos, ¿no lo crees? No nos llevamos por tanto —se rio.

Boté el aire y fingí una risita.

Al salir del edificio preferí no despedirme de las harpías, que repentinamente habían puesto su atención en nosotros, mirándonos detrás de sus módulos. Algunas ya reconocían a Edward y estaba segura que estaban especulando un montón de cosas. De no ser porque lo que él y yo hacíamos no podía saberlo nadie más que nosotros, les habría enrostrado el divino tesoro de hombre que era, besándolo ante sus mugrosos ojos, pero claro, eso sólo quedaba en mi cabeza. Al menos a todas se las comía la lujuria mirándolo descaradamente.

Afuera se sentía una fuerte brisa veraniega que logró colarse por mis piernas desnudas, provocándome ciertos escalofríos. Si tan solo Edward no me hubiera destrozado las medias…

—Espero que pasen taxis a esta hora —le comenté a papá, mientras caminábamos los tres.

—No hay problema, yo puedo llevarlos —dijo Edward, tomando su llave. El Cadillac estaba a unos metros, el juego de luces lo delató en medio de la oscuridad de la calle.

—Eso sería estupendo —respondió mi padre, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

Charlie era un padre muy cariñoso, aunque no lo fue siempre.

Cuando éramos pequeños solía ser un hombre más distante, además de ausentarse de casa por largos periodos, debido a su antiguo trabajo de camionero. Nuestra madre se quedaba a cargo de nosotros y los primeros años que recuerdo solían ser tranquilos, casi como una familia normal. Creía que no nos faltaba nada, hasta que cumplí los seis años, momento exacto en el que mi vida dio giro rotundo.

—Vaya, no me había detenido a admirar tu coche —exclamó Charlie, contemplándolo.

Edward simplemente sonrió y, por inercia, me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Nos quedamos mirando un momento a los ojos, pero yo rompí el contacto casi al instante.

—Súbete tú, papá, así pueden hablar más cómodamente de coches —susurré.

El cobrizo suspiró, mientras papá entraba en él. Dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta trasera con caballerosidad. Una vez que estuve dentro, Edward se sentó en su asiento y dio marcha.

De camino la conversación fue precisamente de todo tipo de automóviles. Charlie solía tener una afición por éstos y Edward sabía mucho de ellos. Yo me mantuve en silencio durante todo el viaje, escuchando música desde mi móvil con los auriculares puestos. A ratos me quedaba mirando al cobrizo por el espejo retrovisor y él me encontraba espiándolo.

La casa de papá tenía la luz encendida y desde la ventana podía verse la televisión encendida. De seguro era Todd, que debía estar mirando sus caricaturas favoritas junto a Sue.

—Ha sido un gusto verte, Charlie —le dijo Edward, tendiéndole la mano en despedida.

—Oh no, ¿cómo vas a marcharte así? Ven a cenar con nosotros, así pruebas la cocina de Bella, que es estupenda.

Él fijó sus ojos verdes en mí y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no quiero importunar un momento familiar.

—En lo absoluto, ¡los Cullen ya son parte de la familia! ¿No es así, Bella?

—Por supuesto —murmuré.

Cuando entramos a la casa vi a Todd ayudándole a Sue a adornar un largo jarrón con flores, mientras miraban la televisión. En cuanto nos escucharon sonrieron. Mi hermano elevó los brazos, emocionado de verme. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé; lo había extrañado montones.

—¿Por qué te habías demorado tanto en venir? —inquirió con un puchero.

—Porque tengo que trabajar mucho —respondí, acariciando su rubio cabello.

Sue me besó la mejilla y, al ver a Edward, sonrió gratamente. Sabía que le caía muy bien, en realidad a todos le caía muy bien, por supuesto. ¿Cómo culparlos? Era muy encantador y, además de guapo, tenía un semblante atractivo que te hacía mantener la vista pegada a él. Lo peor de todo es que lo sabía y hacía gala de ello con total fervor.

—Qué sorpresa verte por aquí. —Sue le tendió la mano educadamente y el cobrizo se la estrechó con delicadeza.

Sue Clearwater era una mujer de conservados 43 años, preciosa y muy dulce. Había enviudado hace 15 años de Harry Clearwater, un antiguo compañero de trabajo de mi padre, cuando ambos eran camioneros. No fue hasta hace dos años y medio que los dos decidieron estar juntos, tiempo suficiente para darnos cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, pero solían darse cierto espacio, sobre todo porque estaban casi todo el día juntos en la florería.

Todd, quien solía ser un chico tímido, le sonrió a Edward y también le estrechó la mano. No lo hacía a menudo. Bueno, parecía que él tampoco podía resistirse.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —me preguntó Sue, palpándome un lado del sofá. Edward se sentó en el otro extremo.

—Un poco pesado —murmuré—. Estoy realizando más auditorías que nunca.

—¿Una de ellas es la de tus padres, Edward? —inquirió.

—Sí. Aunque no suelo ser muy cercano a asuntos de negocio, la verdad es que no es lo mío.

—Lo tuyo son los barcos —asumió, estrechando su mirada.

—Buques en general —respondió con una sonrisa entre dientes.

Sue elevó las cejas.

—En casa tenemos a alguien muy aficionado a los barcos, ¿no es así, Todd?

Todd asintió con entusiasmo.

—¡Tengo muchos allá arriba! —exclamó, señalando hacia el pasillo, por donde quedaba su habitación.

Edward le sonrió y se acercó un poco a la silla de ruedas para generar complicidad.

—Podrías mostrármelos en un rato más, ¿te parece? Yo también colecciono barcos. —Le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Todd respondió con otro entusiasmado movimiento de cabeza.

Me quedé observando la escena durante un rato, parecían charlar amenamente. Edward dejaba brotar una dulzura tan linda, no podía creerlo. Por un instante me pregunté si habrá tenido hijos, pues ya tenía 40 años. A su edad muchos hombres ya tenían un par de niños y una esposa.

"Bueno, seguramente no es lo suyo", pensé.

Sentí el coche de Emmett minutos después y yo acabé entusiasmadísima de ver a mi mejor amiga. Pero me decepcioné al ver que venía solo.

—¿Y Rose? —le pregunté mientras recibía uno de sus besos en mi mejilla.

—Yo también estoy encantado de verte, hermanita —dijo con sarcasmo—. En casa. Ha acabado tan cansada en su segundo día de trabajo que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Les ha mandado saludos.

—La llamaré mañana —puntualicé.

.

Desde la cocina podía oír los gritos de júbilo de mi padre y Emmett, que estaban viendo uno de los tantos partidos de fútbol americano que transmitían por televisión. Mientras, yo dejé caer unos cuantos vegetales a la olla mientras el estofado de ternera comenzaba a cocinarse. Era el plato favorito de Todd y nadie lo hacía como yo, de eso estaba muy orgullosa.

—Esos partidos me ponen de los nervios —exclamó Sue, entrando a la cocina—. Tu padre parece hipnotizado cuando está frente a esos jugadores.

Me largué a reír mientras lavaba unas zanahorias.

—Yo ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Por supuesto, has vivido con tres hombres fanáticos de los deportes cerca de 20 años de tu vida. Supongo que los gritos de victoria ya te son indiferentes —dijo, tapándose las orejas como si le dolieran.

—¿Y Todd? ¿Cómo es que no ha venido a la cocina? —inquirí.

—Está con Edward en su habitación —me susurró—. Está muy entusiasmado con la idea de que alguien entienda su fanatismo por los barcos de juguete.

—Vaya, comienzan a llevarse muy bien.

—Él es muy amable con el pequeño Todd.

Luego de un rato Sue me dejó a solas para acompañar a mi padre por un momento. Mientras, comencé a bailar lentamente en la cocina al ritmo de la radio. En un momento sentí la mano de mi hermano pequeño en el brazo, llamando mi atención. Cuando me giré lo vi en su sillita, mientras Edward la sujetaba desde los mangos de empuje.

—Quería estar contigo —me contó el cobrizo con una sonrisa—, dice que le gusta verte cocinar.

—Pues sí —respondí, agachándome lo suficiente para estar frente a Todd—. Adivina lo que estoy haciendo para ti.

Mi hermano inspiró profundamente el aroma que ya comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente y sonrió.

—¡Estofado! —exclamó, elevando sus bracitos hacia arriba.

No pude evitar sonreírle de oreja a oreja. Me encantaba verlo feliz. Luego miré a Edward, que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía absorto.

—¿Qué fueron a hacer allá arriba? —les pregunté, como si los dos fueran unos niños pequeños.

Los dos se miraron con complicidad.

—Resulta que este pequeño tiene una colección de barcos realmente envidiable —me dijo Edward—. Me los ha mostrado todos. Es fabuloso.

Todd sacó un barquito miniatura de color gris, su favorito. Se lo había regalado yo cuando era muy pequeñito, fue el primero en su preciada colección. No solía mostrarlo mucho, pero ahora estaba muy orgulloso de él. En definitiva, Edward le caía muy bien.

El cobrizo le revolvió el cabello y se agachó para comentarle que ese tipo de barcos suelen llamarse _barcos balleneros_ , ocupados hace mucho tiempo.

Yo preferí seguir con la cena, mientras los escuchaba hablar entusiasmadamente.

Luego de un rato, Edward se acercó a mí mientras Todd jugaba con su buque entre los dedos, imaginando y hablando solo.

—No me gusta verte sola cocinando. Déjame cooperarte.

Sonreí, con la zanahoria a medio cortar.

Se lavó las manos y luego se paró detrás de mí. Con naturalidad pasó su brazo por mi cintura para alcanzar el cuchillo. El calor de su cuerpo se unió con el mío, fue inevitable estremecerme. Giré un poco la cabeza para averiguar si Todd había visto algo, pero no parecía muy interesado en nosotros.

—Eres un descarado —susurré.

—Sí, lo admito —me dijo detrás de la oreja.

El aroma de su cuerpo y perfume volvió a embriagarme.

—Más te vale seguir cortando, de lo contrario te despido de tu cooperación —dije.

Me regaló otra de sus sonrisas y, de forma inesperada, puso su mano en mi mejilla, tocando mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

—Creo que haríamos una excelente dupla en la cocina, Isabella.

—¿Eso crees? —le pregunté mientras aún sentía su dedo jugar con mi labio.

Sentimos las pisadas de alguien viniendo a la cocina y nosotros nos separamos de forma abrupta. Respiré hondo y seguí con lo mío, mientras que Edward se fue hacia la isla a cortar vegetales, fingiendo concentración.

Era Sue, que venía a ayudarme. En cuanto vio a Edward se sorprendió, al parecer tampoco estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres con esa habilidad para cortar.

—¿Entusiasta en la cocina? —le conversó ella. Él levantó sus ojos verdes de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

Sue levantó las cejas.

—Tiene muchos talentos, ¿eh?

—Como cualquier ser humano —respondió.

Puse los ojos en blanco y luego moví la cabeza negativamente.

—Es un hombre muy guapo —me susurró al oído—. Creo que desecharé a tu padre, Bella —bromeó—. Tampoco es que tengamos mucha diferencia de edad.

Le sonreí pero no con sinceridad. No me había puesto a analizar con profundidad en la idea de que Edward estaba en la misma etapa de mi padre y, por supuesto, de Sue. Hasta podían llegar a ser amigos.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Nunca me había sentido atraída a un hombre mayor que yo… Hasta ahora. Edward me tenía pendiendo de un hilo, hasta el punto en el que temía estar perdiendo ligeramente la noción de mi realidad. Sabía que era una bomba. Una vez que estallara destruiría todo, hasta a nosotros mismos. Pero ¿cómo deshacerme de eso?

Con un profundo suspiro envié a volar todas esas ideas, para dedicarme a seguir cocinando.

.

Todd estuvo conmigo durante toda la cena, parecía que me extrañaba más de lo que había imaginado. Ahora que estaba en receso escolar pasaba mucho más tiempo en casa con la niñera, algo que no sucedía cuando no estaba trabajando como contadora oficial de la empresa.

Por la comida me llené de elogios, especialmente de Edward, que nunca había probado mi mano. Su sinceridad me hizo sonreír durante un buen rato. ¿Quién mejor que él podía reconocerlo?

La sobremesa se transformó en una cháchara de pesca, otra de las prácticas que mi padre adoraba. Me sorprendí cuando Edward reconoció que también le gustaba mucho, sobre todo por Carlisle Cullen.

—Entonces deberías venir con nosotros —dijo papá—. Mis hijos y yo solemos ir algunos fines de semanas a los alrededores.

Casi me atraganto cuando lo escuché decir eso.

—Me parece una idea estupenda —respondió el cobrizo, dándome una rápida mirada.

Definitivamente podían ser amigos, ya no quedaba ninguna duda. A papá le caía muy bien Edward, se notaba. ¿Por qué sentía que no era buena idea?

Bufé y seguí comiendo, aunque ya no sentía hambre.

.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Edward se decidió a marchar, comentando que mañana debía presentarse temprano en su oficina. Papá y los demás le agradecieron por haberse quedado a cenar, reiterando la invitación a pescar. Todd se despidió con afectuosidad y le comentó que pronto tendría más barquitos para mostrarle.

—Estaré encantado de verlos —le dijo con suavidad—. Yo también tengo algunos que mostrarte. —Todd sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con entusiasmo.

—Hasta luego, Srta. Swan. Mis padres se contactarán muy pronto con usted —me dijo con serenidad—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dije, también sonando serena.

Se dio un rápido intercambio de miradas y entonces se marchó.

Cuando me giré hacia la sala, vi su celular en la mesa de noche. Al parecer lo había olvidado. Lo tomé y salí afuera, encontrándolo a punto de subir a su coche.

—Edward —lo llamé, con el teléfono escondido detrás de mi espalda.

Se giró con rapidez al oír mi voz.

—Isabella, qué sorpresa verte de nuevo —sonrió y luego estrechó su mirada.

—Se te ha quedado. —Le mostré el aparato y él simplemente levantó las cejas. No se veía muy sorprendido. Era mi turno de estrechar la mirada con recelo—. Lo has dejado a propósito, ¿no?

—Tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú quien lo notara. Creo que lo logré. —Sonrió con encanto.

Rodé los ojos, pero también le sonreí.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes —murmuré.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Edward parecía muy interesado en mirar el horizonte, como si estuviera pensando en muchas cosas a la vez.

—Tienes una familia muy agradable, creo que Alice se ha ganado la lotería —comentó, tomando su teléfono de mis manos tendidas.

—Son muy cálidos. A Todd le has caído fantástico.

Enarcó una ceja y esbozó una mueca divertida.

—Creo que hemos hecho buenas migas. Es un chico muy simpático.

Suspiró y tomó mi barbilla con sus fuertes dedos.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —inquirió.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Tengo que despejar mi agenda…

—O ir al cine —interrumpió con los ojos llameantes.

—También —dije con franqueza.

Su rostro seguía estando sereno y su agarre se hizo cada vez más flojo.

—Puedes enviarme un mensaje si prefieres quedarte en casa. No tengo problema en cambiar de acompañante —informó.

Les dio una última caricia a mis labios y luego se dio la vuelta para abrir su coche, mientras procesaba lo que me acababa de decir. Entonces, recordé las palabras de Ángela y su insistencia en que no permitiera que él tomara el control de la situación.

—Ten a alguien más reservado para ese día, no sé si caerá otra cita con Trace para los próximos días, todo depende de cómo me vaya en el cine, y si es así definitivamente iré con él.

Edward tragó y dejó que sus ojos hablaran por él.

—Bien. Te debo unas medias —fue lo último que me dijo.

Puso el coche en marcha y se fue. Yo me quedé un buen rato mirando hacia la calle, recordando sus últimas palabras. Entonces me eché a reír, imaginando lo mucho que se había molestado. Pero bueno, definitivamente no iba a tener problema cambiando mi compañía por la de alguien más, éramos perfectamente reemplazables.

Inspiré hondo y me metí a la casa de papá, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era llevar a Todd a la cama.

.

.

.

Corrí por las calles de Greenwich para llegar a la fundación " _Horizontes del Mundo_ ", lugar donde Alice tenía una nueva entrevista, esta vez oficial, de la cual saldría la respuesta definitiva para su nuevo trabajo. Estaba tan nerviosa que necesitaba mi compañía, así que no dudé en decirle que iría con ella.

Estaba sentada en una las bancas que había frente a la calle, con unas gafas inmensas y un vestido formal de color lila.

—Lo siento, me costó montones salir del trabajo —exclamé jadeante.

—No te preocupes, me has dado ventaja para prepararme.

—Tranquila, solo debes ser natural.

—Ajá. —Suspiró y se levantó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Dónde es?

Con su barbilla me apuntó al edificio de enfrente. Debía tener unos cuantas plantas. El revestimiento era el típico del barrio y en una de las paredes estaba el nombre de la fundación.

"Así que es aquí donde comanda Tanya Denali", pensé.

Cuando entramos la recepcionista supo de inmediato que se trataba de Alice Cullen. Nos hicieron esperar en una sala perfectamente acondicionada, con cómodos sofás de cuero negro. Una mujer muy elegante nos ofreció algo para beber, pero ambas preferimos negarnos.

Una mujer altísima y de cabello rubio claro salió de las puertas de cristal que habían en el fondo de la habitación, caminando con un hombre a un lado mientras discutían sobre algo. Era preciosa, tal como lo había dicho Ángela. Pero, dejando de lado su aspecto físico, Tanya Denali tenía una imponencia que deslumbraba. Cuando vio a Alice, sonrió. Por supuesto, era la sobrina de su mejor amigo. Pero al verme a mí estrechó su mirada, un poco contrariada. Me sorprendí.

Se disculpó con el hombre y luego vino hacia nosotras.

—¡Alice! Qué bueno que estés aquí. —Le dio un beso en cada mejilla. A mí me tendió la mano, permitiéndome ver su anillo de compromiso.

—Tanya, ella es Isabella Swan —me presentó Alice, pasando su mano por mi espalda—, mi madrina de bodas.

—Ah, Isabella —susurró, como si hubiera escuchado de mí—. Es un gusto conocerte.

Sus ojos claros se estrecharon de forma casi imperceptible.

¿Por qué sentía que aquella mirada que me había dado era de reconocimiento y algo más? Pero ¿cómo podía reconocerme?, ¿cómo podía saber quién era yo? Quizá conocía mi nombre, pero… ¿mi rostro?

—El gusto es mío, Srta. Denali —dije.

—Vino a acompañarme. Necesitaba apoyo moral.

—Tranquila, estás en casa —aseguró ella, quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano—. ¿Cómo van los preparativos del gran día?

Alice comenzó a relajarse de inmediato. Solo necesitaba hablar de su boda para sentirse mejor.

—¡Perfecto! Mi nueva familia es increíble. Aunque debo hacer especial mención a esta mujer —dijo, refiriéndose a mí—. Me ha acogido en su departamento como una hermana más.

—Me alegro muchísimo —exclamó, dándome una sonrisa. Parecía sincera—. ¿Edward ha cumplido su papel de padrino como debe ser? —le preguntó.

—Hasta el momento ha sido el mejor que pude haber elegido. Ambos lo han hecho excelente, y se llevan bastante bien, que es lo mejor —le respondió Alice. Su alegría era tan contagiosa, no demoraba mucho en ponerme alegre a mí también.

Cuando Tanya comentó lo bien que nos llevábamos Edward y yo, Tanya tuvo un leve fulgor en sus cuencas.

—No lo dudo. Para mi primera boda también fue el padrino —contó—. Pero basta de tanta cháchara, creo que tenemos algo pendiente. —Miró a Alice hacia abajo, que debía medir un metro cincuenta y pico. Ella asintió con nerviosismo y me sonrió.

—Tranquila, esperaré aquí —musité.

Tanya me dio otra repasada, esta vez como si estuviera buscando algo en mi rostro o quizá en mi expresión. Se me hizo tan raro que no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidada.

Las dos se marcharon a la oficina por lo que no tuve más remedio que sentarme en el sofá, mirando hacia el acuario.

"Así que ella es la mejor amiga de Edward", pensé. Parecía una mujer agradable, al menos a simple vista. Sin embargo, su forma de mirarme desde un principio me dio vueltas en la cabeza.

Mi teléfono vibró y de inmediato sentí un vuelco en el pecho. Todo volvió a la normalidad en cuanto vi el remitente: Trace. Suspiré y me golpeé la frente con el aparato. Era una tonta.

Había pasado una semana desde que no sabía de Edward. No había mensajes ni llamados de su parte, y Alice tampoco me había hablado de él. Yo ni en mis peores sueños iba a llamarlo, esta vez iba a rogarme que fuera como su acompañante si realmente me quería ahí.

Desde la última noche que lo vi, justo en casa de papá, mis pensamientos no habían dejado de atormentarme. ¿Lo que sea que teníamos, podía ser una bomba de tiempo? ¿Cuánto duraría este juego hasta que ambos nos aburramos de nosotros? ¿Un par de semanas? ¿Un mes?

¿Eso iba a ocurrir realmente? ¿Íbamos a aburrirnos?

El mensaje de Trace era un divertido recordatorio de nuestra salida al cine de mañana. Era la mejor manera de esclarecer mi cabeza y dedicarme a disfrutar de su compañía.

Él era un buen chico.

Le envié un mensaje devuelta, comentándole que lo esperaría con mucho entusiasmo.

.

Vi a Trace apoyado a un lado de los carteles promocionales y nuevos estrenos. Se veía muy guapo. Toqué su hombro y él levantó la mirada de un folleto que seguramente le habían entregado en la entrada. Sonrió de forma instantánea y besó mi mejilla.

—Te ves muy guapa —me comentó, pasando su dedo por la solapa de mi blusa azul claro.

Había querido dejar atrás la típica ropa de la oficina, así que preferí vestirme como realmente era yo: jeans y zapatillas.

—Tú también.

El cine estaba un tanto lleno, lo normal para un día jueves en la noche. Decidimos aventurarnos por una película de acción, algo que nos mantuviera emocionados.

Trace se veía más resuelto, menos estresado. Me pregunté si ya había limado asperezas con Aro.

—Te gusta mucho el cine, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirando con interés mientras esperábamos que la película comenzara.

—La verdad sí, aunque llevo un buen tiempo sin venir. Supongo que ser una contadora requiere mucho tiempo extra, ¿no lo crees?

Dio una pequeña risotada.

—La verdad sí. ¿Cómo va la auditoría de los Cullen?

—Aún no logro adentrarme muy bien en ella —susurré—. He tenido la cabeza en una enredadera últimamente.

Enarcó una ceja, un tanto curioso. Se recargó en el brazo de mi asiento, acercándose a mí. Pude ver con total detalle el color de su iris.

—Si gustas puedo ayudarte, no hay de malo en ello.

Sonreí.

—Felizmente la acepto. Aunque quizá no quieras más tiempo conmigo del que propones.

Fue Trace quien esbozó una sonrisa esta vez.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso, Bella.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento pero yo rompí el contacto al cabo de unos segundos. ¿Qué estaba dispuesta a hacer con Trace? Él me gustaba, era un chico guapo, carismático y muy buena persona. Pero, ¿por qué sentía que podía hacerle daño si insistía?

Las luces se apagaron y las de emergencia se activaron. El murmullo de las personas fueron cesando poco a poco hasta que en la gran pantalla comenzaron a salir los _trailers_.

La película logró sumergirme en ella durante los primeros veinte minutos. Todo ocurría muy rápido. Era la típica historia hollywoodense sobre un imponente héroe, que es incitado por un villano misterioso. Para mi desgracia mental, el villano se parecía a Edward.

Quise darme de bruces con el asiento delantero.

—¿Qué sucede? —me susurró Trace al oído.

—Nada —respondí, dándole una sonrisa.

Me ofreció el gran tarro de palomitas de maíz y yo metí mi mano en ella. Me eché un puñado en la boca, haciéndolo reír. Él también lo hizo y nuestras manos se encontraron, con un suave roce lento e inocente. Nos observamos y luego rompimos contacto visual.

Trace no era el tipo de chico que me planteé el primer día que lo vi. Era muy coqueto y su sonrisa era perfecta para embaucarte. Pero cuando comenzamos a relacionarnos de esta manera, me di cuenta que era un hombre muy apegado a las normas románticas de antaño. Parecía ir lento, tímido, tanteando el terreno. No estaba acostumbrada a ello.

El villano fue derrotado, pero Edward siguió en mi cabeza. Lo había evitado por todos estos días, pero ahora me picaban los dedos por llamarlo. Pero no, debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarme llevar por las ganas, él debía buscarme y no había otra forma.

La película acabó cuando el reloj de mi móvil marcaba las 10.30 de la noche. Trace y yo nos fuimos caminando por el pasillo del cine, mientras comentábamos las escenas más memorables. Se veía emocionado.

—Puedo apostar que tú tampoco has podido ir muy seguido al cine —afirmé, mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

—Me has pillado. —Se encogió de hombros—. Cuando me contaste que te gustaba el cine me vi en la obligación de invitarte inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué dejamos de hacer lo que nos gusta? El trabajo absorbe de sobremanera —bufé.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró.

Salimos por las puertas traseras hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo. Ahí debía reposar su preciada moto. Me llevó hasta mi departamento, con el viento chocando contra nuestros rostros. La moto hizo un viaje veloz por el largo camino, pero Trace sabía manejar muy bien.

Me quité el casco y luego sacudí mi cabello para desenredarlo. Descubrí que Trace me estaba mirando hacerlo, con una semisonrisa prometedora.

—Espero que tu padre no sepa que te he traído a casa en moto —bromeó él, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Y si lo supiera no me importa —comenté.

Me apoyé en su moto con los brazos cruzados y en silencio, pensando en la noche que habíamos tenido. Había sido divertida y cálida, hace mucho tiempo no sentía algo así.

—Tu papá me odia de verdad, ¿eh?

—¡No! Claro que no. Solo cree que aún soy una nena.

—No me saludó de muy buena manera ese día en la oficina. —Su sonrisa me demostraba que la situación no le importaba mucho, parecía confiado.

—Es así con la mayoría de los hombres con los que me relaciono. Es celoso.

—Ese tipo, Edward Cullen, ¿también es blanco de sus celos de padre? —inquirió de pronto, dejándome congelada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Me hice la tonta.

¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en mi oficina? Mierda.

—Te mira mucho —me respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me largué a reír y luego carraspeé, un tanto aliviada.

—No lo culpo —bromeé.

Trace dejó ir una carcajada y luego se acercó.

—Me ha gustado salir contigo hoy.

—A mí también —susurré.

Nuestra cercanía se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa, estábamos a punto de besarnos. Pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo. Finalmente le di un beso en la mejilla y él me dio una pequeña caricia en la barbilla.

—Nos vemos el lunes —exclamé.

—Que descanses.

Con un movimiento de manos acabé por decirle adiós, mientras me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no hice lo de siempre, por qué no disfruté de mi soltería. Algo me ataba y temía que fuera lo que estaba tan oculto en mi interior.

.

Con mi pijama puesto me senté en mi sofá, con la televisión encendida y Señor Calabaza a mis pies. El departamento estaba muy callado, como cada vez que Alice se ausentaba.

Esta misma mañana se había marchado junto a Jasper a una zona alejada del Estado para disfrutar del fin de semana. Los tortolos no podían estar mucho tiempo separados y cada ocasión era ideal para estar solos.

Hice mi zapping número 5, sin encontrar nada interesante para ver. Ya eran las 8 de la noche y me rehusaba a acostarme, tenía la cabeza demasiado alocada para poder conciliar el sueño.

Mi móvil estaba en el cojín de mi derecha y yo no dejaba de vigilarlo en ningún momento, por más que me rehusara. Era como si mi cerebro me dijera "mensajéalo" a cada instante. Para calmar la incertidumbre y la tentación, me levanté para ir a lavar mi ropa, a veces los quehaceres más insignificantes hacían que la cabeza se calmara un poco.

Mientras me disponía a ordenar las prendas que se irían al lavado, sentí el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en mi celular. Sentí que el corazón se me dio vuelta. Entonces lo tomé y me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber por qué estaba tan nerviosa.

Era él.

" _Hola, ¿podré saber de ti? Ya sabes la respuesta que espero. Recuerda que no voy a suplicarte, no pierdas tu oportunidad._

 _Edward_ "

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras sonreía.

—Así que no vas a suplicarme —murmuré.

Me fui con el canasto de la ropa sucia y me metí al cuarto del lavado, haciendo tiempo para contestar.

" _Buenas noches, Edward. Te veo expectante por una respuesta, ¿es que te mueres por ir conmigo? No tengo respuesta aún, quizá, si me das alguna razón más para ir contigo puedo decidirme._

Ahora, yo ya hice mi jugada, es tu turno de mostrar tus cartas"

El mensaje terminaba con mi nombre y un corazón especialmente amarillo. Era mi firma personal.

Esperé que me respondiera, pero los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría.

—Orgulloso —dije.

Me puse a lavar para pasar la incertidumbre de lo que iba a ocurrir, porque era obvio que yo sí quería ir, además me intrigaba que haya querido invitarme a un lugar donde sus amigos se encontrarían. ¿Qué quería?

Mientras metía un poco de detergente, medio agachada y con la cabeza metida en el hueco de la lavadora, con un pañuelo en mi cabello, una playera tres tallas más grande y una tanga de tono chillón, sentí el timbre. Al levantar la cabeza me golpeé con el reborde de la máquina.

—Auch —exclamé, sobándome.

Caminé hacia la puerta, un poco intrigada. Se suponía que Alice llegaba el lunes por la tarde. En cuanto abrí, sentí que el estómago se me cayó a los pies y luego volvió a subir.

—Hola —me saludó Edward.

Tragué, sorprendida de verlo aquí.

Vestía una camisa apretada de color burdeos y un pantalón negro entallado como era su costumbre, con una corbata del mismo color. Tenía una mano en su bolsillo y en la otra venía con un casco blanco, de esos que usan los ingenieros cuando están en terreno. De seguro venía del trabajo.

Me aclaré la garganta y le respondí, algo aturdida, hoy se veía más guapo que nunca o estaba delirando.

—Hola —le dije de forma neutral, lo más que pude.

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió al ver que no me movía.

Escuchar su voz nuevamente fue suficiente para que despertara otra vez.

—Sí —le respondí, invitándolo con la puerta abierta de par en par.

Él entró de manera quieta, como si comprobase el lugar.

—¿Estás sola?

—¿Alice no te contó que saldría este fin de semana?

—Lo hizo, sólo quería saber si estabas sola… de alguien más que Alice —susurró.

Quizá se refería a Trace.

—¿No crees que es bastante tarde para venir así como así? —le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos. Él me miró el atuendo y levantó las cejas, contento de lo que veía.

—Sí, espero no haberte interrumpido —musitó con recelo.

—Si crees que estoy con Trace, déjame decirte que eso pasó ayer.

—Vaya, ¿fue una buena noche? —Su voz se oía un tanto molesta mientras miraba hacia la luz encendida, la del cuartito del lavado.

—Pues sí —le contesté de manera tranquila. Para hacerme aún más la difícil, caminé hacia el cuarto del lavado y me puse a hacer mis tareas domésticas.

Lo sentí seguirme y yo sonreí para mis adentros.

—Ya veo —susurró.

Terminé por poner la ropa que faltaba y luego cerré la puerta para ponerme a lavar.

—¿Has venido a saber si voy a acompañarte? —inquirí de manera queda.

Cuando me giré noté que me estaba mirando con más atención de la que creí posible. Por un segundo estuve a punto de sonrojarme.

—No, venía a decirte que decidí llevar a alguien más mañana, creí que tendrías cosas más importantes que hacer. Lo siento, Isabella.

Me quedé en silencio, dándole vueltas a lo que me acababa de decir. Ya veo…

—Bien. Que te diviertas —murmuré, enarcando la ceja y aguantándome el impulso de decirle que era un maldito imbécil. Bueno, Edward no tenía la culpa de que yo haya estirado la respuesta hasta un día antes del cumpleaños.

Finalmente me giré y apreté los botones con más rabia de la que tenía propuesta. La lavadora comenzó a funcionar.

—Dios, ese carácter —ronroneó detrás de mí—. Cuando te conocí parecías tomarte las cosas con mejor humor. Tranquila, estoy bromeando. —Podía imaginar su sonrisa justo ahora, burlona y triunfante.

Volví a inspirar, sintiendo aún más rabia con él por hacerme esto. Entonces me giré y lo quedé mirando con los brazos cruzados.

—Claro que puedes venir conmigo —murmuró—, si tú quieres.

Entrecerré la mirada y me quedé un momento en silencio.

—Así que has venido a suplicarme aquí a mi departamento, ya te he pillado el rollo —murmuré con una sonrisa triunfante.

Él también me sonrió, pero con arrogancia.

—No vine a eso —respondió.

Estiré los labios y me apoyé en la lavadora, que comenzaba a moverse de manera enloquecida mientras hacía su cometido.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque no voy a darte una respuesta así como así. Si mi compañía no es lo suficientemente necesaria para ti, puedes perfectamente llamar aquí mismo a quien sea que quieras para demostrarme que no te mueres por un sí saliendo de mis labios.

Edward no tenía atisbos en ir detrás de una mujer, esperando una respuesta. Era simple: sí o no. Pero yo podía ser muy dura y tal parecía que comenzaba a flaquear, porque sí moría porque yo lo acompañara.

—Pero sí quieres ir conmigo —exclamé en medio de una sonrisa.

Su suspiro me dio la respuesta perfecta.

—Sí, realmente quiero ir contigo.

Mi sonrisa enanchó y mi vientre se estremeció de forma placentera.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para que me des un sí? —inquirió, poniendo ambas manos en el filo de la lavadora, atrapando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos e impidiéndome el escape. En una de ellas aún tenía su casco agarrado, por lo que me imaginé a él usándolo. La imagen me puso a mil en un segundo.

—Tú sabes qué hacer. —Me pasé la lengua por los labios.

Me estrechó con la mirada y poco a poco fue bajando, mirando mi cuerpo.

—Una súplica, ¿eh? —Sonrió.

Me lamí el labio inferior al comprobar el fuego en sus ojos. Volvía el demonio.

Depositó el casco sobre la lavadora, que seguía moviéndose enloquecida, y llevó sus labios a la comisura de mis labios, tanteando el terreno de llamas. El roce parecía etéreo, casi podía sentir el calor cómo único contacto próximo entre nosotros.

—¿Estás segura que quieres una súplica de mi parte?

Quería cerrar las piernas, pero iba a notar lo caliente que me estaba poniendo.

—¿Está amenazándome, Sr. Cullen?

Estuve tentada a cerrar los ojos cuando él apretó sus brazos contra la lavadora, mostrándome sus músculos, y luego frotaba su nariz con la mía, bajando de a poco a mis mejillas, quijada y mentón.

—Puede ser. —Sonrió.

Hice un sonido reprobatorio.

—Tenga cuidado, no querrá recibir un rotundo no de mi parte.

—Ahora usted me está amenazando —jugueteó, hablándome contra los labios de manera lenta y suave—. Es de armas tomar.

—Si supieras.

Botó el aire, dándome contra el rostro. Tiró de mi barbilla y me besó muy lentamente, procurando frotar sus labios con los míos de la manera más paciente y detallada posible. Podía saborear el calor y la textura de los suyos con los míos. Al festín pronto se unió su lengua, la que busqué, hambrienta, sedienta de probar aún más su sabor. Las manos de Edward buscaron mi piel, no tardando en encontrarla, tan masculinas y cálidas, haciendo contacto con mi cintura, metiéndose bajo la playera y atrapando mi cuerpo con poderío, fuerza y necesidad. No tenía temor alguno en apropiarse de mi deseo y excitación, él conocía muy bien el mapa. Yo pasé las yemas de mis dedos en su quijada mientras nos besábamos, no quería que se separara, lo quería mantener conmigo, como los imanes que éramos. Disfruté de cómo picaba la barba que le comenzaba a crecer y de cómo sus rasgos maduros, serios y viriles destruían todo autocontrol existente en mí.

—Creí que no me querías cerca bajo ninguna circunstancia —me dijo contra los labios, ya jadeando.

—Quizá te necesitaba lejos por unos días —murmuré, lamiendo su boca.

Él me veía hacerlo con una media sonrisa, excitado y perdiendo de a poco el control.

—¿Lejos? ¿Por qué?

Lo miré y él subió una de sus manos a mi rostro, atrapando mis mejillas para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Crees que voy a responder a esa pregunta?

Entrecerró sus preciosos ojos verdes, volviendo a sonreír.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —inquirió luego de morderme el labio inferior sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—Digamos que… —Me giré hacia la máquina y tomé su casco blanco—. Imaginarte con esto mientras me besas los labios.

Su sonrisa enanchó.

A los segundos tomó su casco y se lo puso, dándome la imagen que esperaba. Si antes me parecía endemoniadamente guapo, ahora no tenía adjetivos para describirlo. Sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas y mi corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido mientras pensaba en el festín que iba a darme con este bombón.

—¿Así?

Asentí con la respiración pesada y en el mismo instante me tomó desde el culo y me subió a la lavadora, sacándome un grito de sorpresa. Nos echamos a reír, pero a los segundos volvimos a besarnos, derramando las chispas que siempre salían de ambos. Él se separó y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, desabotonándola de forma lenta ante mi atenta mirada. A medida que iba descubriendo su piel y pude ver el camino que había desde su ombligo hasta lo que ocultaban sus pantalones, duro y fuerte para mí, fui sintiendo el calor en mi entrepierna y la humedad haciéndose notar en mis bragas, cada vez más mojadas.

—Aunque… no me refería a estos labios —le hice saber, tocándome la boca, cerrando las piernas con fingida inocencia.

Suspiró, volviendo a excitarse con mis palabras y mis gestos, y entonces no dudó en caminar hacia mí, prometiéndome otra visita al infierno. Se agachó mirándome a los ojos y comenzó a dar caricias por mis muslos e ingle, alternando sus labios y lengua. Yo me mordía una uña, observando atenta cada movimiento. Cuando comencé a sentir más calor simplemente me quité la playera, mostrándole mi desnudez.

Él me comió con sus cuencas ruines y tentadoras.

Tomó mi tanga desde las tiritas superiores y comenzó a bajarla mientras me mordía la piel del vientre.

—Por Dios, qué guapo te ves con ese casco —exclamé mientras él terminaba de desnudarme completamente.

—Ingeniero Edward Cullen a su completa disposición —dijo divertido, haciendo un saludo solemne con su casco.

Iba a contestarle, pero simplemente se me escapó un gemido. Edward tenía sus labios en mi monte y me respiraba contra el sexo.

—Mírate, qué húmeda estás —señaló, pasando su dedo entre mis labios.

—Para que veas cuánto me pone tu casco.

—¿Estás segura que es solo lo que llevo sobre la cabeza?

Enarqué una ceja y luego di un respingo mientras lo miraba y lo sentía recorrer mi intimidad.

—No voy a contestarte, Edward —me reí.

—Ya sé por qué no quieres hacerlo.

—¿Ah… sí? —inquirí con dificultad, con el calor de su lengua metiéndose entre mis labios—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te gusta todo de mí, admítelo.

Maldito engreído.

Cerré los ojos cuando su lengua realizó recorridos en zigzag, abarcando todo con humedad y calor.

—No voy a admitir nada, recuerda… que estás esperando una respuesta —señalé entre gemidos.

—Una respuesta que muero por escuchar —me hizo saber.

Sus fuertes manos me tenían muy sujeta desde los muslos, hundiendo los dedos con la fuerza necesaria para marcarme si fuese necesario. La idea me ponía aún más caliente.

—No te proyectes en mí… Edward Cullen.

Lancé un gritito cuando su boca rodeó mi clítoris, tirándolo con suavidad.

—¿Qué proyecto, Isabella? —preguntó contra mi entrepierna.

—Lo mucho que yo te gusto a ti —le dije sin pelos en la lengua.

Sus ojos oscurecidos me miraban desde abajo, como el cocodrilo bajo el agua, dispuesto a comer.

Me acomodó mejor y su lengua hizo círculos, ondas y no sé cuántos dibujos más en toda mi intimidad. Yo miré al techo a falta de otra cosa mientras de mi boca escapaban gemidos y peticiones para que me hiciera acabar. Estaba al borde de la explosión.

—Es cierto —respondió, hundiendo un dedo y haciéndolo chocar con el hueso de mi pelvis. Aquel punto…—. Me fascinas, Isabella Swan, todo, absolutamente todo de ti me fascina.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, arrugando los párpados mientras me llevaba hacia el fuego, haciendo que me corriera a los segundos. Uno más a la colección de maravillosos orgasmos junto a él.

Edward se alejó dando besos por mis piernas y fue subiendo hasta que se levantó delante de mí y me abrazó por la cintura. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos mientras mi cabeza se ponía a recordar sus últimas palabras hasta que yo detoné en el clímax. _Absolutamente todo de ti me fascina_. Ay caramba, mi estómago rugía de algo intenso que no podía explicar.

—Cógeme —le pedí, tocando su miembro duro tras el pantalón. Parecía que iba a salir en cualquier momento, rompiendo la tela.

—Mmm… no tienes que pedirlo —me dijo al oído.

Desabroché su pantalón y liberé su erección, acariciándola de inmediato.

Justo en el instante, la lavadora comenzó a realizar el proceso de centrifugación, generando un movimiento de saltos que sólo invitaban a probarlo.

—Esta vez quiero sentir tu piel contra mi piel —le hice saber. Él comprendía a qué me refería—, y que me acabes dentro… ¿Confías en mí?

Sus ojos se tornaron aún más oscuros, perdiendo por completo su iris verde.

—Ahora mismo confiaría mi vida por tus labios —murmuró—, y por ti…

Sonreí.

Era una mujer precavida, no había peligro para ambos… y yo moría por sentir su simiente en mi interior, sin tapujos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Confías en mí? —me preguntó, rozando su miembro con mi intimidad.

—No te lo pediría si no fuera así. Hazlo, lo necesito.

Se hundió en mí hasta el fondo en una sola embestida. Yo me aferré a sus brazos, maravillada con el roce de su piel contra la mía. Edward salió y luego volvió a hundirse, otra vez hasta el fondo, rompiendo mis cadenas a la tierra, ahora volaba, simplemente despegada del suelo. La máquina debajo de mí hacía que la penetración se hiciese más dura, por lo que no iba a tardar en correrme.

—Mierda, Edward, si sigues así de rápido…

Choqué mi frente con su barbilla y él hundió su nariz en mi cabello, oliéndolo a la vez que seguía haciéndome suya. Parecía embriagado. Hundí mis uñas en la piel de sus antebrazos y abracé su pelvis con mis piernas, lo que Edward usó a su favor para tomarme del culo y levantarme entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirí con la respiración agitada.

—Shh… —me calló.

A los segundos sentí que me estaba acostando sobre mi cama.

—¿Conoces lo que se llama _Cul—De—Sac_? —me preguntó con una sonrisa y la respiración acompasada.

Su rostro se veía concentrado y una línea de expresión comenzaba a dibujársele en el rostro.

Finalmente negué con una sonrisa divertida.

Yo estaba en la orilla de la cama, con el culo en el aire y la pelvis levemente levantada. ¿Qué tramaba?

—Ahora lo conocerás —masculló, jugando con su nariz contra la mía.

Me reí.

—Umm… ¿Una nueva aventura con usted, Sr. Cullen?

Él salió de mi interior y me tomó con fuerza desde las piernas. Las subió y luego las flectó, de manera que pudiera tomar el ritmo de las embestidas. Segundos después me penetró, centímetro a centímetro, muy lentamente.

—Dime si te gusta.

Edward llegó hasta el fondo y yo tomé los edredones para calmar el placer, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, porque él salió, haciendo círculos lentos con sus caderas.

—Oh Dios —gimoteé.

Él sonrió, consciente del placer, de lo que provocaba con sus caderas, con su todo.

Volvió a embestirme, repitiendo el mismo patrón con la misma lentitud placentera. Dios mío santo, iba a volverme loca.

—Una caricia furtiva y llena de sensaciones en tu interior. Delicioso, ¿no?

No pude responderle, lo único que hacía era arquearme entre mis sábanas, maravillada y enceguecida por el infernal placer. Iba a terminar gritando, sin espacio para el perdón, no me importaba que a tres cuadras escucharan mis gemidos, me sentía más mujer que nunca en la vida.

—Santo cielo, Edward, hazme acabar —le pedí.

Edward tenía la frente arrugada, concentrado en nuestro placer. A ratos lo veía cerrar los ojos, transportándose a mi propio mundo, como si compartiésemos nuestra burbuja paradisiaca y difícil de explicar. Éramos uno y eso no tenía explicación, sólo… sentíamos.

Sin espacio para el respiro sentí que me sumergía en las llamas, llenándome rápidamente del conocido y especial calor en cada poro de mi piel. Llegué al orgasmo más paralizante que había sentido alguna vez, apenas podía moverme mientras gemía enloquecida. Edward no tardó en acabar junto a mí, hundiéndose para descargar su semilla cálida en mis entrañas, gruñendo mi nombre y buscando mis cabellos para hundir sus dedos y besarme con fervor.

Él se dejó caer a mi lado, respirando con dificultad y yo puse mi mano en su pecho para recobrar el aliento. Una vez que nos calmamos nos miramos fijamente, compartiendo la felicidad de un buen polvo, porque carajo, siempre lo eran.

—Ven conmigo —dijo de pronto, aún moviendo su pecho sin parar.

Me quedé un momento mirando su piel sudorosa y luego lo volví a mirar a él, medio pícara.

—De verdad quiero que vengas… por favor.

Sonreí.

—Claro que iré, Sr. Cullen, no me perdería una velada con usted por nada del mundo.

Sus ojos se perdieron en los míos y yo rápidamente me sentí nerviosa, con una sensación fuerte en el estómago.

—Hasta que me sacó una súplica, Srta. Swan, ¿cómo le hace?

Lo besé y luego me reí. Respiramos hondo, con nuestras frentes tocándose.

—Contésteselo usted mismo hoy en la noche, de seguro encuentra la respuesta.

Él negó, como si yo no tuviera remedio.

—A propósito, no sé qué ponerme. ¿Cómo vestirse en el cumpleaños de un capitán de buque? ¿¡Qué le llevo de regalo a alguien como él!?

—No te preocupes por el regalo. Y con respecto a tu ropa, puedes pedirle ayuda a Alice.

Rodé los ojos.

—Alice se fue a la playa por el fin de semana, creí que tú lo sab… —Su risa me interrumpió.

Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender qué le causaba gracia. Hasta que di en el clavo. Él había hecho que Alice y Jasper se fueran de vacaciones a la playa. Lancé un pequeño grito anonadado, provocando que su risa se volviera aún más intensa y divertida.

—¡Fuiste tú! —exclamé—. ¡Eres un tramposo, manipulador!

—¿Qué querías? ¿Que Alice se diera cuenta de que saldrías conmigo? Solo soy precavido, Isabella, nada más.

Por Dios, Edward parecía siempre tener todo tan bajo control. Definitivamente mi espontaneidad no podía comprenderlo.

—Vístete como quieras. Sorpréndeme. —Parecía un reto tentativo y malvado—. Sabes que mi atuendo favorito es cuando no llevas ninguno puesto, como ahora.

Rodé los ojos, fingiendo que sus palabras no me provocaban cientos de emociones difíciles de explicar, ¡todas a la puta vez!

—Mañana pasaré a por ti a las 9.

—Acepto —le dije juguetona, contemplando sus ojos, que siempre se veían más lindos posterior a acostarnos.

Edward iba a besarme otra vez y yo hice de tripas corazón para separarme y dejarlo con las ganas. Me levanté de la cama, manteniéndolo con el hambre nuevamente en las cuencas.

—Voy al baño —le hice saber, guiñándole un ojo.

Me vi por última vez en el espejo y sonreí. Realmente me veía bien.

Estuve pensando en la tenida perfecta para esta noche durante toda la tarde, un cumpleaños como el de aquel hombre debía ser un acontecimiento amigable y sofisticado, mas no exageradamente elegante.

Pasé mis manos por mi cintura, maravillada por mi ajustado vestido de tono azul claro. La zona superior tenía un escote bardot, lo que permitía que mis hombros estuvieran al descubierto y la zona inferior se ajustaba a mi trasero, provocando que mis curvas saltaran a la vista con elegancia. Era liso y de tela muy suave, con unos cuantos detalles en el escote.

Me calcé mis sandalias plateadas de tacón, que emitían unos sobrios y sutiles brillos en la parte del talón y luego ajusté la hebilla a esta, mientras canturreaba al son del jazz.

El móvil sonó cuando estaba poniéndome mis aretes plateados. Era Edward. Enseguida sonreí.

—Hola, Isabella, imagino que ya estás lista —me dijo divertido.

—Completamente.

—Perfecto. Estoy esperándote aquí abajo.

Me puse un poco de mi perfume favorito y caminé hacia el balcón de mi sala. Entonces lo vi, apoyado en su Cadillac con los brazos cruzados. De pronto elevó su mirada, encontrándose con la mía como si supiera que yo estaba ahí, admirándolo.

Sonrió.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia que está ardiendo en llamas. ¿Lo mejor? Aún no comienza el drama. ¿Qué les parece esta nueva faceta de Edward? Esas miradas no son en vano, ¿o sí? Esa invitación significa muchas cosas, ese cumpleaños significará algo para ambos, un avance... ¿o algo más? ¡Atentas!_**

 ** _Les agradezco la comprensión a todas por mi ausencia, han sido semanas difíciles y actualizar era imposible, ¡pero heme aquí!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. A propósito, ¡quiero celebrar! Esta aventura ya está ad portas de los 500 reviews y, por tanto, quiero celebrarlo para cuando eso llegue, ¿tienen alguna idea? ¡Sería feliz que me las hicieran llegar tanto por sus comentarios como por el grupo. Mi principal idea es regalar un inmenso adelanto, y no solo del próximo capítulo, sino de los próximos. ¡Estoy abierta a ideas!_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	17. Capítulo 16: Una velada maravillosa

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: In Chains – Depeche Mode**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16:**

 _ **Una velada maravillosa**_

 _ **.**_

" _La forma en que te mueves me tiene ansioso_

 _La forma en que te mueves me ha dejado ardiendo_

 _Sé que sabes lo que me estás haciendo_

 _Sé que mis manos nunca serán libres_

 _Sé lo que es estar encadenado…"_

 _ **.**_

Volví a sentir lo mismo que aquel día en el crucero, cuando esperábamos pasar un momento que solo nosotros pudiéramos atesorar.

Luego de despedirme de Señor Calabaza, bajé rápidamente y, desde los cristales de la entrada, lo vi con mayor detalle. Se veía muy guapo con ese traje semiformal. Resaltaba todo aquel brío maduro que me volvía loca.

Caminé hacia él mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza y luego elevaba las cejas de forma notoriamente sorprendida.

-Creo que no hay palabras para expresar lo preciosa que estás -me dijo con total sinceridad.

Tomó mi mano y me dio un giro sobre mi eje, para acabar estrellándome contra su pecho. La profundidad de sus orbes frente a los míos fue suficiente para sonreír.

-De algún libro tuviste que haber robado esa frase -bromeé, pasando mis manos por la solapa de su saco y luego acariciando la extensión de su torso.

Edward me dio unas caricias en el mentón y el calor se extendió desde ahí hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Moría por besarlo, sus labios resultaban aún más tentadores ahora que me sonreía de lado.

-No hay ningún libro o apoyo exterior que brinde las palabras que necesito -susurró.

-Bueno, creo que mis cumplidos para ti los guardaré para comentártelos un rato más. No quiero llegar tarde -dije con doble intención.

Edward estrechó su mirada y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron de deseo.

-¿Segura que no puedes adelantar aunque sea un poco? -me retó.

Dejé ir una pequeña risita y luego me empiné para darle un jugoso beso. Extrañaba el sabor de sus labios y, a juzgar por la intensidad con la que me correspondía, él también sentía lo mismo.

-Me encanta como te ves -le susurré contra los labios.

Entonces me separé y abrí la puerta del copiloto para meterme en el coche, todo bajo su atenta vigilancia. Edward se sentó a mi lado a los segundos, mirando su reloj concentradamente.

-Bien, creo que llegaremos tarde -exclamó divertido-. Creo que estoy adoptando tus conductas.

-Es mi talento más preciado -bromeé.

Edward manejó hacia la salida a Brooklyn, donde se encontraban unos modernos chalet. La vista hacia allá era fabulosa, porque la costa se apreciaba perfectamente, con el crepúsculo haciendo sus maravillas en el cielo.

-Garrett necesita sentirse cerca del mar -me contó al verme maravillada por el lugar.

-No lo culpo, el mar es fabuloso.

El coche paró frente a una preciosa casa con fachada de piedras y cientos de ventanas grandes. Era un terreno inmenso, lleno de árboles y vegetación. A nuestro alrededor había otros coches, así que no dudé de que éramos los últimos en llegar.

Edward me condujo hacia la zona trasera, desde donde se oía una delicada música ambiental a buen volumen, mezclada con múltiples conversaciones propias de las festividades. Desde la distancia aprecié el moderno patio cementado y perfectamente construido, como también toda la gente que se encontraba allí. Había cinco mesas con banquetes y unas cuantas personas ofreciendo licores, mientras algunos bailaban en una zona, ya entonados con alegría. Estaba todo iluminado con guirnaldas de luces, lo que le daba un aspecto íntimo y cálido.

Garrett fue fácil de reconocer, su avasalladora alegría parecía destacar de entre todas las demás. Estaba chachareando animadamente con dos mujeres, que escuchaban con suma atención lo que él les decía. Vestía un traje blanco, con una camisa roja intensa y unos zapatos brillantes y negros.

-En el crucero se veía más sobrio -le susurré al cobrizo, que tenía su mano puesta delicadamente en mi espalda baja.

Él se puso a reír y me llevó hacia el cumpleañero, mientras algunas personas nos quedaban mirando. No les di importancia.

-¡Edward! -exclamó Garrett, dándose la vuelta hacia nosotros. Cuando puso sus ojos en mí él inmediatamente sonrió, reconociéndome enseguida-. Qué gusto verla aquí, Isabella.

Vaya, recordaba mi nombre.

A Edward le dio un fuerte abrazo y a mí me besó la mejilla con caballerosidad.

-El gusto es mío -le dije.

Él me sonrió y luego se giró hacia los demás.

-¡Katie, cariño, mira quién ha llegado! -exclamó.

Una mujer de largo cabello rubio se acercó a nosotros. Era alta, preciosa y madura. No debía tener más de 40 años. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco.

En cuanto nos miró sonrió, sobre todo al ver a Edward, a quien abrazó con cariño.

-Mucho gusto, Kate Denali -dijo, besando mi mejilla.

Otra Denali. Debía ser pariente de Tanya.

-Isabella Swan. El gusto es mío.

Ella me miraba con curiosidad, pero la amabilidad en sus ojos no menguó. No la culpaba, debía estarse preguntando quién era en la vida de Edward Cullen. Ni yo sabía responder adecuadamente.

-Lo sé, debes estar preguntándote qué hago con una mujer tan bella, es algo normal -manifestó entre risotadas. Él la tomó desde la cintura y la acercó a él.

-Me parece que hacen una hermosa pareja -exclamé con sinceridad.

-No necesitas mentirle, dile la verdad -me instó un divertido Edward.

Kate estrechó su mirada con reproche.

-Bueno, puedo decir lo mismo de ti, querido.

El cobrizo enarcó una ceja mientras los demás reíamos.

-Bien, en eso estoy de acuerdo, has venido con una acompañante divina -confesó Garrett con sinceridad. Kate asintió, dándole la razón.

-No puedo culparte de pensarlo, Isabella es más que divina -susurró él, sosteniéndome el mentón ante la mirada de sus amigos.

Sentí que me sonrojaba, por lo que corté la conexión de nuestros ojos, fijándome en los demás. La pareja sonreía y en un sutil gesto noté que estaban sorprendidos de manera muy grata.

-Iré a saludar a los demás, deben estarse preguntando adónde me encuentro -señaló el cumpleañero, emergiendo con rapidez hacia otro grupo junto a su esposa.

Nos separamos de ellos para adentrarnos en la masa que, como ya me había dado cuenta, era notoriamente más masculina que femenina. Debían ser todos amigos de Garrett y Kate. Todos vestían con trajes, algunos más formales que otros, pero debía ser sincera, Edward era el más guapo de todos. Era común que algunas mujeres se le quedaran mirando, sobre todo porque la mayoría debía ser de su edad y, sinceramente, no iban con acompañantes tan divinos como el mío.

La verdad, estaba rodeada de personas que debían tener 40 o más años. Me resultaba enormemente divertido, porque no dejaban de mirarme. Mis 26 años se notaban, y mucho.

Mientras me bebía una copa de champagne, noté a una chica de entre el gentío. Era joven, como yo.

-¿Qué estás mirando? -me preguntó Edward, bebiendo también una copa de champagne.

-A esa chica que ves ahí -le indiqué en voz baja-. Me alegra saber que hay alguien de mi edad por aquí-. Edward la buscó con la mirada y, en cuanto la encontró, sonrió-. Parece que no eres el único con una joven y bonita compañía -lo molesté.

-Ella es la hija de Garrett y Kate -me susurró al oído, deliberando un suave camino por mi oreja. Sentí escalofríos por toda la espalda, acabando en la punta de mis pies.

¡La hija de Garrett y Kate! Por Dios, debía tener dos o tres años menos que yo.

-Fueron padres jóvenes, cuando aún iban a la universidad -me contaba el cobrizo-. No vive por aquí, debió llegar recién.

-Ya veo por qué nos miran tanto -dije, mientras pasaba mi dedo índice por la fila de botones que había en su pecho-. Deben estarse preguntando qué hace una jovencita con el maduro Edward Cullen.

Me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, mientras yo jugaba con su camisa azul oscuro. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a comerme.

-No creo que el término "jovencita" se adecúe muy bien a una mujer de 26 años -murmuró.

Abrí mi boca en una perfecta "o" y estreché mis ojos.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

Él hacía un mohín con sus labios, intentando ocultar una risotada.

-Nada -respondió.

Un hombre nos interrumpió, tocándole el hombro a Edward.

-Cullen, ¡qué bueno verte! -exclamó él con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro. Venía acompañado de la que parecía ser su esposa, una mujer de cabello rojo furia y un cuerpo despampanante.

-James Simmons -dijo el cobrizo, recibiendo su abrazo-. Victoria, un gusto verte. -La mujer lo quedó mirando de la misma manera en la que lo hacían algunas por aquí. Su descaro me descolocó, ¡estaba su esposo al lado!

James era un tipo alto, de cabello castaño claro y acabado en un perfecto peinado anticuado. La forma de su mirada y la de sus pequeños movimientos me recordaron al típico hombre de Wall Street, esos que viven de lujos y vacíos emocionales.

Él en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me repasó de pies a cabeza con más descaro que su propia esposa. Me sentí muy incómoda. Edward volvió a poner su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, solo que esta vez agarrándome con fuerza. Seguro lo había notado.

-Oh. Estás muy bien acompañado -exclamó. Sus orbes oscuros se estrecharon-. ¿Quién es la señorita?

-Isabella Swan -dije, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Vaya, qué lindo nombre -musitó-. ¿Disfrutando ya de la velada? -preguntó a ambos, mientras retomaba el agarre en la mano de Victoria, que me miraba fijamente.

-Sí, James, imagino que tú también -le respondió Edward-. Si nos disculpan, iremos a dar una vuelta por ahí. Con permiso.

La pareja nos quedó mirando mientras nos marchábamos entre medio de ellos y del gentío. Podía sentir los ojos de James y Victoria en mi espalda.

-¿Él también es tu amigo? -le pregunté.

-Algo así -respondió, tomando mi mano para acercarme a la pista de baile, que estaba hecha improvisadamente bajo un parrón lleno de farolitos de papel. Era precioso-. No como Garrett, pero sí forma parte del círculo íntimo. Es algo envidioso… y tiene unos ojos muy indiscretos.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Sr. Cullen?

Apegué mi cabeza a su pecho de manera innata y él olió mi cabello con profundidad.

-¿No lo ha notado?

-Bueno, sí, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

Se rio.

-Intento no molestarme, Isabella.

-No tiene por qué -señalé, ahora con mi barbilla en su pecho-, soy su compañía, sólo quiero que usted me bese.

Él pestañeó y sonrió, pasando con suavidad dos dedos por mi mejilla.

-Veo que Garrett tiene muchos amigos, ¡este lugar está repleto! -exclamé mirando hacia la gente.

-Es un hombre muy querido, Bella, creo que ya has notado por qué.

Miré a Garrett, que ahora mismo estaba bailando entusiasmadamente con Kate, su esposa. De inmediato sonreí, me parecía un hombre digno de tener como amigo, algo en él me generaba mucha simpatía.

-Creo que yo también comienzo a quererlo -bromeé, mirando a Edward nuevamente.

Él se largó a reír y me volvió a tomar de la cintura. Entonces me acercó a su pecho y con sus orbes verdes me invitó a bailar.

-¿Quiere volver a bailar conmigo, Srta. Swan?

-Creo que ya tenemos historia en cuanto a bailes se refiere -le respondí.

La música era solo saxofón, sumado a la noche, las luces y la preciosa compañía, hacían una mezcla perfecta.

Nuestros movimientos eran lentos, marcados solo con los suaves ritmos del instrumento. Edward llevaba muy bien los pasos, su experticia saltaba a la vista. Era un hombre sofisticado, eso brotaba de sus poros. ¿Y qué hombre sofisticado no sabía bailar?

-Esto me recuerda un poco a aquella noche -le confesé.

Sus ojos emitieron un brillo entusiasta.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió, intrigado.

-No lo sé. Quizá porque me haces sentir en el limbo otra vez.

Me dio una vuelta sobre mi eje, de modo que mi espalda quedó apegada a su pecho. Edward recorrió mi cuello con su nariz, bajando con lentitud por mi clavícula y hombro.

-Es tu mundo, Edward, lo que te rodea es increíblemente atractivo.

Su nariz aún trazaba caminos por la piel de mi hombro, de modo que comenzaba a alterarme la respiración. Además, me tenía sujeta muy fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si temiera que fuese a escapar.

-La segunda vez que bailamos…

-Lo sé, no fue muy parecido a esto -dije.

Volvió a darme la vuelta para, esta vez, quedar nuevamente frente a mí. Yo tenía mis dedos aferrados a sus brazos mientras él llevaba el ritmo.

-Por supuesto que no, acabaste dándome un notable bofetón -se largó a reír.

Hice un mohín culpable, pero a Edward parecía no importarle. Pero a mí sí me importaba, yo no era una chica que acostumbrara a abofetear a los demás, odiaba cualquier tipo de violencia.

-En mi defensa, puedo decir que eres un verdadero patán cuando te lo propones.

Una de sus manos fue subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi rostro, el que sostuvo con delicadeza.

-Y tú un fastidio -susurró sonriente.

Nos besamos bajo las luces y la música, que insistía sensual y sofisticada. Edward marcaba los pasos, ahora disfrutando de cada movimiento de nuestra lengua, como si quisiera grabar cada forma de nuestros rostros, juntos y dispuestos a dejarse llevar.

Sentimos el carraspeo de un hombre a nuestras espaldas. Di un pequeño respingo y al mirar hacia atrás vi a Garrett junto a su esposa.

-¿Puedo llevarme a tu linda acompañante, Edward? -inquirió él.

Edward iba a contestarle, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-No necesita pedírselo a él, soy una mujer que puede tomar sus propias decisiones -respondí divertidísima.

Kate se largó a reír, mientras que Garrett levantó sus cejas de forma sorprendida. Edward, en cambio, me miraba con fingido reproche.

-De armas tomar -dijo Kate, muy entusiasta.

-Mi gusto por las mujeres con carácter es contraproducente -señaló el cobrizo, mordiéndose el labio mientras me alejaba de él.

-Bueno, ¿desea venir conmigo a bailar? -me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, Garrett -dije.

-Bien, Kate, creo que es nuestro turno -exclamó Edward, ofreciéndole su mano a Kate. Ella le guiñó el ojo y se fue con él.

El capitán de buque puso sus manos en mi espalda de manera educada y yo me aferré a su pecho de la misma forma. De cerca, los ojos de él resultaban genuinamente maravillosos, tenían un color castaño claro, como el de un felino.

-¿Qué tal la está pasando? -me preguntó.

-De maravillas. El lugar es fascinante.

-A Kate le gustan los lugares así y, bueno, Brooklyn era perfecto para vivir. Me gusta el mar.

-Por supuesto, todo capitán debe amar el mar.

Se largó a reír y luego me dio una pequeña vuelta. De lejos vi a James y Victoria, también bailando, y más allá a Edward y Kate.

-Ustedes deben ser amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no? -inquirí.

-Sí -musitó-. Lo conocí en la universidad, él apenas había entrado y yo ya estaba saliendo. El hombre siempre se destacó, solía tener ideas brillantes y, bueno, nos hicimos amigos en seguida. Ahora es una verdadera autoridad en la ingeniería náutica.

-Debió ser una época fenomenal.

-Lo fue, aunque creo que ahora estamos mucho más guapos. -Me guiñó un ojo y luego sonrió.

-En eso no tengo dudas -le dije entre risas.

-Aunque, si le soy sincero, creo que no me gusta estar cumpliendo 46 años hoy.

Wow, 46 años, la edad de mi padre. Pero ¿de qué me sorprendía? Estaba rodeada de personas que probablemente me doblaban en edad y la chica más joven era la hija del cumpleañero.

-Usted podría ser mi padre -señalé de forma divertida.

-Pero no lo soy -afirmó, volviendo a guiñarme el ojo-. Mi hija mayor tiene 24, debe estar por ahí, divirtiéndose con los invitados. Te la presentaré más tarde.

-Estaría encantada de conocerla.

-Pero, a propósito, debo decirle con total sinceridad que me parece una total majestuosidad verla otra vez. Veo que Edward sí se atrevió.

-¿Atreverse? ¿A qué?

Apretó los labios, manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¿Sabe que no trae nunca a nadie consigo?

Levanté las cejas, muy sorprendida. ¿Era cierto o estaba tomándome el pelo? Su expresión parecía completamente sincera. Giré hacia la gente, buscándolo. Edward bailaba con Kate como buenos amigos, hablaban algo y luego reían. Verlo tan feliz me estremecía las entrañas y una sonrisa inmensa se me dibujaba en la cara.

-No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Él se mantuvo alegre, pero cauto.

-Siéntase feliz, mi gran amigo puede ser un completo príncipe azul si se lo propone, y a juzgar por su rostro y su sonrisa -levantó las cejas-, veo que está aflorando una parte bastante oculta de él hacia usted.

Pestañeé, sin saber qué decir.

Claro que estaba siendo feliz, era cierto, cuando se lo proponía no había espacio de mí que no sonriera, maravillada. Me pregunté qué más podría salir de él, porque… me gustaba mucho.

-¿Y sabe qué es lo mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Que él aún tiene mucho por demostrar.

Suspiré.

¿Garrett hablaba en serio?

Edward me llevó a conocer a varios de los invitados, todos parte de la universidad o del ámbito ingenieril. El tema principal era eso: buques, embarcaciones generales y una que otra proeza técnica que no comprendía. Las pocas mujeres que habían solo escuchaban como verdaderos muebles, a excepción de Kate, que también era ingeniera. Odiaba cuando las mujeres se convertían en simples acompañantes sin cerebro.

Estábamos sentados frente a una gran mesa, luego de cenar bajo la luz de la luna y las cientos de luces que colgaban sobre nuestras cabezas. El tema de sobremesa era simplemente cómo Garrett había pasado su último viaje, el mismo en el que Edward y yo nos conocimos.

-El buque estaba completamente equipado, la gente se veía muy feliz -comentaba el capitán.

-Ni comparado con ese que conduje hacia Europa. Ni el tonelaje resultaba adecuado para el mar -exclamó otro de los capitanes que habían. Se llamaba Vladimir-. Es por eso que me marché de esa empresa.

-Claro, construirlos no es pan comido. La fabricación resulta increíblemente insufrible si nosotros no somos capaces de hacerlo bien -le comentó James.

James era un bobalicón impresionante, no sabía cómo su esposa podía soportarlo. Aunque, por cómo Victoria se comportaba, imaginaba que debían ser cortados por la misma tijera.

Otro de los ingenieros comenzó a hablar del nuevo proyecto de crucero científico, un término que no me parecía del todo familiar.

-¿Qué es eso de los cruceros científicos? -le pregunté a Edward al oído. Solo él podía quitarme las mil y un dudas que cruzaban mi cabeza.

Él ocultó una sonrisilla y también se acercó a mi oído.

-Está encargado de investigar gran parte del mar. En este caso evalúa las placas tectónicas del pacífico por parte de varios geofísicos.

Sus labios en mi oreja me provocaron un exquisito escalofrío.

-Vaya, eso es fascinante.

Pestañeó, algo sorprendido de mi sinceridad.

-Lo es. -Sonrió más abiertamente.

En medio de la conversación me asaltaron tantas dudas como eran posibles y en cada una de ellas recurría a Edward para que las aclarara. ¿Quién mejor que él para hacerlo?

-No sabía que te gustara saber tanto de barcos -me susurró.

Me recargué en su hombro y con un suave roce de mis labios en el lóbulo de su oreja le dije:

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, creo que me estás contagiando.

Aquel pequeño contacto físico lo afectó, pude notarlo en la forma en la que me miraba ahora. Sus ojos verdes siempre se ponían oscuros cuando mis caricias y acercamientos surtían efecto. Su mano viajó hacia una de mis piernas, levantando el vestido para tocarme el muslo por debajo de la mesa. Poco le importaba ahora que sus amigos estuvieran hablando de trabajo, menos aún que fuesen a descubrirnos coquetear en medio de la conversación. Su tacto era suave, pero me tenía muy sujeta, como si verme junto a él fuese el mayor placer de su vida.

-Edward, ¿tú estabas a cargo del nuevo proyecto junto a Black? -le preguntó otro de los amigos, llamando la atención de ambos.

Él no quitó su mano de mi muslo y me miraba a los ojos, perdido.

-Edward, ¡¿hola?! -volvieron a llamarlo.

-Disculpa, ¿qué? -carraspeó, centrando su atención en los demás.

Casi me río por lo bajo.

-Nuestro Edward y su facilidad para desconcentrarse -dijo un irónico James.

-Si los susurros se hiciesen en privado quizá estarías más atento -lo molestó una ácida Victoria.

Todos los demás se largaron a reír, menos yo. Edward simplemente le sonrió, intentando ser amable.

-Te preguntaba si estabas a cargo del nuevo proyecto junto a Black -le dijo nuevamente.

-Sí, Black y yo decidimos adentrarnos en la construcción del buque a Siria. Aún está en proceso. Es un paso en grande, dejaré los lujos por algo más… trascendental.

Los demás asintieron, bastante de acuerdo.

Me pregunté quién era Black. No lo había visto por aquí, solo que sé que lo había oído un par de veces en las charlas.

Luego de eso comenzaron a hablar de detalles técnicos que a las demás mujeres les hizo aburrir, hasta el punto en que se fueron marchando hacia otro lado. Como todas eran amigas, el círculo se había cerrado por completo. Creo que no les caía bien, excepto a Kate y a Lucy, la hija de ésta. Yo, por mi parte, estaba fascinada escuchando a Edward hablar con tanto poderío de su trabajo. Resultaba intenso, un hombre lleno de conocimientos era simplemente fascinante. Estuve durante minutos mirándolo, recargando los codos en la mesa mientras sujetaba mi barbilla con mis manos. Casi se me escapa un suspiro.

La conversación cesó cuando Kate y su hija trajeron el pastel, que era inmenso. La cobertura de chocolate y crema le daba un aspecto familiar, como las que solía hacer yo para Todd cuando tenía más tiempo. Eso me trajo muchos recuerdos.

No me gustaba celebrar mis cumpleaños, prefería hacerlo para el resto que para mí. Y, calculando los días, tampoco quedaba mucho para el número 27. Una semana y unos pocos días más para el 13 de septiembre.

-¿Por qué a Garrett no le gustan los regalos? -le pregunté a Edward, descubriendo que efectivamente nadie había traído un presente.

-Garrett odia sus cumpleaños. Fue hasta hace poco que decidió soplar las velas -me contó, pasando su brazo por el respaldo de mi silla-. Para él ya es suficiente con eso, aceptar regalos le es insostenible -sonrió.

-Tenemos algo en común entonces.

Eso le llamó mucho la atención.

-Papá pronto comenzará a ponerse ansioso por celebrarlo… Solo quedan siete días y… -Me callé, no era mi intención contarle que iba a cumplir 27 en una semana más.

Enarcó una ceja, un tanto intrigado por mi repentino silencio.

-Ya lo sabía -dijo.

Abrí mi boca, sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que…? Bufé. ¡Alice!

-Se le ha salido mientras Jasper y ella hablaban de ti. Justo estaba yo y… bueno -se encogió de hombros-, cuando se trata de ti siento especial curiosidad.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

-Les he pedido expresamente que no quiero regalos.

-Con Alice es un poco complicado. Como has notado, ella ama las celebraciones. -Rodó los ojos, seguramente recordando toda la parafernalia que buscaba para su boda.

Al menos lo entendía.

Todos participaron en la típica canción del cumpleaños feliz, sobre todo sus amigos que le gritaban unas cuantas bromas. Luego, Garrett sopló las velas y todos acabamos aplaudiendo.

Con el pasar de los minutos y luego de haber comido la torta, los invitados comenzaron a irse de a poco, quedando los más cercanos al cumpleañero, entre ellos Edward.

Afuera comenzó a hacer frío, por lo que la charla entre amigos se trasladó hacia la sala principal. Edward me rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndome a él bajo la mirada, aún atenta, de la mayoría de los asistentes, cobijándome para darme calor mientras entrábamos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó al encontrarme mirándolo.

-Nada -susurré-, gracias, tenía frío.

No respondió nada, pero sentí su barbilla junto a mi frente, lo que nuevamente estuvo a punto de sacarme un suspiro.

Por dentro la casa era aún más linda. Tenía un estilo medio rústico y todo estaba muy bien decorado. Me separé de Edward por un momento y me fui con Kate, quien me conversaba sobre cosas triviales. Me llevó hasta el otro lado de la sala cuando los hombres comenzaron a beber licor y a chacharear de cosas que no me interesaban. Las demás mujeres estaban en otra parte, seguramente en su íntimo círculo.

-No les he caído bien a las demás -le dije a Kate.

Ella me miró como si lo comprendiera perfectamente.

-A mí ellas tampoco me agradan lo suficiente -se largó a reír.

Junto a nosotras había una repisa inmensa con cientos de fotografías enmarcadas, tanto de ellos cuando eran jóvenes, de su hija y de un niño que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Kate me descubrió fisgoneando entre las fotos y sonrió, sin darle importancia a mi curiosa mirada.

-Era mi hijo menor -me contó, mirando el retrato con mucho cariño.

¿Era?

-Como te has dado cuenta, Garrett no es muy entusiasta de los regalos.

-Supuse que su temor era cumplir años -le sonreí.

-Oh, ojalá fuese por eso, pero no. -Suspiró-. Nuestro hijo falleció hace 10 años, cuando tenía apenas 6, justo en el cumpleaños de Garrett.

-Dios mío, qué triste -exclamé sorprendida y apenada-. No pensé que fuese por algo tan horrible.

Asintió.

-No fue hasta hace 3 años que se decidió por celebrarlo de esta manera, antes no era capaz ni de soplar las velas. Supongo que en un tiempo más podrá recibir los regalos que he planeado hacerle hace tanto tiempo.

No podía imaginar el dolor que ambos pudieron pasar aquel día, de tan solo pensarlo se me apretaba el corazón. El dolor de Kate aún brillaba en sus verdes ojos, como si las vivencias quedaran ahí para siempre. Y no lo dudaba.

La mujer se disculpó para ir a ver algo hacia la cocina, así que yo me quedé sola frente a todas las fotografías, las que me mantuvieron pensativa durante varios minutos.

-Hola, Isabella -me saludó James, quien venía desde el estudio con dos Jack Daniel's en cada mano.

-Veo que tienes un problema con la bebida -señalé, sin siquiera devolverle el saludo.

Mi contestación le hizo sonreír de forma engreída, mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-No son para consumo individual si es lo que crees.

Él se me quedó mirando de esa forma que acostumbraba, solo que esta vez no dejó espacio de mí sin analizar. Si quería incomodarme pues no lo logró, menos aún incitarme.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a probar el Jack Daniel's, aunque no es un trago de chicas.

Un trago de chicas, ¿eh? Ja, si supiera. Estaba segura que él acabaría con coma etílico antes que yo comenzara a emborracharme.

-Descuida, estoy segura que no sabes realmente cuáles son los tragos de una "chica" -dije, haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

Le quité las dos botellas de una mano y caminé hacia el salón sin mirar a James. Me guie por el sonido de las risas masculinas y el humo de cigarrillo que salía desde el umbral de la puerta abierta. Al entrar me quedaron mirando de forma atenta y se quedaron callados.

-Bien, caballeros, provecho -exclamé, poniendo las dos botellas sobre la mesa.

Le di una ojeada a Edward, que era el único que no fumaba como condenado. En su mano derecha descansaba el vaso con whisky a casi acabar y en la otra una baraja de naipes.

-Pues, gracias, _cariño_ -me dijo uno, guiñándome el ojo de forma divertida.

-¿Cómo es que este _ángel_ ha descubierto nuestra necesidad por beber? -inquirió otro, largándose a reír. Bah, ya comenzaba a emborracharse.

Edward escuchaba los comentarios de forma paciente y sin dejar de posar sus ojos verdes de mí.

-Me he cruzado con James en la sala -les respondí.

A los segundos entró el aludido.

-Comencemos esto ya, estoy ansioso por romperles el culo -exclamó-. ¿Ya han asignado al _Dealer*_? -James se sentó en su silla con entusiasmo.

Así que iban a jugar póker. Genial, yo era una experta en él.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar! -exclamé, abriendo una de las botellas de whisky.

Todos se miraron como si lo que dije no fuese en serio. ¿Qué les pasaba?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca habían conocido a una mujer que se interesara por jugar póker con ustedes?

Tomé uno de los vasos que sobraba y lo llené de forma prudente para no alardear.

-¡Salud! -exclamé, llevándomelo a la boca y bebiéndome un _traguito_.

Los hombres observaban con la diversión de un niño pequeño. Mientras, Edward tenía la mirada estrechada y con recelo, como si dudara de mi talento con las cartas.

-¿Qué me ves? -le pregunté al cobrizo, llamando su atención-. ¿Tienes miedo a que te humille?

Los demás oían con atención, disfrutando del espectáculo entre risitas y caladas de sus propios cigarrillos. Pero el sereno Edward simplemente se largó a reír y alargó su mano hasta el centro de la mesa, como si me ofreciese la baraja. ¿Esa era su demostración de valentía?

-¡Una chica de temer! -exclamó Garrett, largándose a reír con los demás.

Me recargué en la mesa y le rellené el vaso a Edward, ofreciéndole un sutil paisaje de mi escote y mis hombros descubiertos, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Él lo tomó y se lo bebió a la mitad de un solo trago sin dejar de observarme de manera competitiva y prometedora.

Dios, cómo me ponían esas miradas.

Con delicadeza me senté, a un lado de un simpático y barrigón ingeniero, uno de los tantos.

-No deberías seguir provocándolo, es una bestia del póker -me susurró Garrett.

No lo dudaba, su seguridad me hacía flaquear un poquito.

-Te aseguro que puedo con él -repliqué, lamiéndome el labio inferior.

Garrett levantó las manos, como si me dijera "no digas que no te lo advertí". Qué va, no me daba miedo.

Las fichas ya estaban puestas delante de todos, que rodeábamos la mesa con expectación. Una vez seleccionado el _Dealer_ y las _ciegas_ , el repartidor hizo lo debido, entregándonos las dos cartas correspondientes a cada uno.

Me tocó u trébol. De momento eran cartas inútiles.

La expresión de los demás era muy variada. Era de suponer, el póker solía ser engañoso, no debías expresar ni malinterpretar lo que las miradas ajenas te decían. Un solo paso en falso y estabas acabado.

Garrett, que estaba a mi lado derecho, parecía concentrado en sus dos cartas, mientras que el gordito de mi izquierda ya comenzaba a sudar. Al parecer se lo tomaban muy en serio. James, por su parte, no dejaba de lado su fanfarrona sonrisa, como si dos miserables cartas formasen una _Escalera Real_ invencible. Edward tenía la expresión ideal de un jugador: la cara de póker. Resultaba intimidante su seriedad de piedra, incapaz de corromper.

El jugador en la ciega pequeña lanzó la apuesta de pocos dólares y a continuación siguió la ciega grande, con el doble. Nada mal. Entonces se revelaron las tres cartas, dando inicio a la verdadera batalla silenciosa de miradas. Escuché suspiros y ligeras respiraciones inquietas mientras analizábamos la posibilidad de crear alguna mano decente, pero definitivamente para mí estaba difícil.

"No podía ser en un mejor momento", pensé sarcásticamente.

-Apuesto -exclamó Garrett junto a una sonrisa. Lanzó las fichas hacia el centro, uniéndoseles con las demás-. No puedo flaquear el día de mi cumpleaños.

La siguiente era yo. Podía sentir todos esos ojos concentrados en mí. Así que con calma arrastré las fichas lentamente por la mesa.

-Yo también -dije.

Por supuesto que no iba a pasar, iba a luchar por ganar sea como sea.

Los siguientes hicieron sus jugadas, algunas pasando y otros igualando la apuesta. Hasta que Edward dobló, mirando con serenidad hacia nosotros.

-Era de esperarse -susurró el gordito por lo bajo, mientras se llevaba otro cigarrillo a los labios.

La siguiente ronda doblaba la apuesta de manera obligatoria, por lo cual el monto subía de forma notable. Estos hombres no se iban con juegos, definitivamente se comportaban como jugadores serios, esos que tuve oportunidad de conocer en Las Vegas.

Conocí Las Vegas cuando había cumplido mis 19, huyendo de los desastres de mi casa. Exploté y viajé, acompañada de personas que apenas había conocido. Todd ni siquiera estaba destinado aún a llegar a nuestras vidas, por lo que fue fácil decir adiós. Fue una locura que a punta de golpes me hizo aterrizar a una realidad aún más violenta, pero que a largo plazo me convirtió en lo que era ahora.

Era mi turno de dar la apuesta ciega y grande, por lo que desembolsé obligatoriamente una buena cantidad de dólares. Entonces se mostró la cuarta carta, dando paso al clímax.

Con un poco de emoción me di cuenta de que podía armar un simple par, que quizá podría ayudarme en la siguiente ronda. Al menos la suerte comenzaba a aparecer. "Si tan solo armara un doble par", pensé.

Los demás comenzaban a retirarse, poco entusiasmados con sus cartas. Era de esperarse, sus rostros delataban la frustración de perder tamaña cantidad de dinero.

Mi atención se centró en James, que dobló sin chistar. Él también era un buen jugador, pero ya me había caído tan mal que esperaba que perdiera.

-Estoy siguiendo tus pasos, _amigo_ -le dijo a Edward, quien era el siguiente.

Entonces apostó tranquilamente y en un segundo posó sus orbes verdes en los míos, como si buscara algún rastro de mí que me delatara. Lo que no sabía era que había aprendido de los mejores y que, aunque estuviese muriendo de frustración por dentro, no iba a demostrarlo, menos a él.

-Doblo -exclamó, haciendo que los demás chasquearan la lengua de forma molesta.

-Este hijo de puta -comentó uno, lanzando las cartas.

Edward simplemente sonrió con arrogancia, como si estuviera acostumbrado. Por Dios, sí que era un hijo de puta increíble.

Se hizo presente la cuarta carta, aumentando mi frustración. Definitivamente no iba a ganarle a Edward de esta manera. Él dobló, dejando el espacio de las apuestas con un valor aún más grande. Me mordí la lengua y me crucé de brazos, demostrando mi enojo del momento. El cobrizo enarcó una ceja y se lamió el labio inferior, disfrutando de mi berrinche silencioso.

-Me retiro -exclamé con irritación, dejando las cartas a un lado.

¡Maldito Edward! No podía ser invencible, ¡de ninguna manera!

Todos hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Edward con todo el dinero de la apuesta para él y sin instancia para mostrar su mano ganadora. Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo, no era un fanfarrón, menos un tonto. Mostrar tu posible mano ganadora era mostrar tu forma de ganar, algo imprudente para quienes sabían de póker.

-Siguiente ronda -espeté, tomando la baraja para ordenarla y seguir.

Podía ser muy perseverante, sobre todo cuando se trataba del póker y mi principal rival era un maldito y guapísimo engreído.

-Así me gusta -susurró, estrechando su mirada hacia mí. Su voz grave, similar a un ronroneo, me hizo flaquear un poco. Era increíble cuánto me podía afectar.

Pero no iba a ser parte de su juego otra vez, ahora era mi turno de ganar y, si era posible, con una mano invencible.

-¿Quién más se aventura? -inquirí al notar la indecisión de los demás por seguir participando.

-No creo que sea buena idea perder tu dinero a manos de Edward -me susurró Garrett.

-Créeme que no seré parte de su juego psicológico -proferí, esperando a que el _dealer_ comenzara con su movimiento-. Sé lo que hago.

Los demás al verme tan segura y tenaz, decidieron unirse también, no así con un par que prefirió seguir bebiendo y disfrutar del espectáculo. Estaba claro que no daban un peso por mí y querían ser testigos de mi derrota.

Tampoco iba a darles en el gusto.

-¿Asustada? -me preguntó Edward, mientras me servía otro vaso de whisky.

-¿Yo? ¿De ti? ¡Já! -espeté, volviendo a irritarme-. Esto es simple matemática, solo estoy calentando.

Mi comentario le hizo sonreír de manera siniestra.

Chocó su vaso con el mío y bebió hasta la mitad.

-Así es, simple matemática.

El Capitán tomó el papel de _dealer_ , haciéndome a mí del papel de ciega pequeña. Cuando recibí las cartas preferí no hacer ningún gesto que delatara mi fortuna o desgracia, imitando la solemnidad del cobrizo. Aunque, a decir verdad, su concentración resultaba genuina. Era impenetrable.

Las tres cartas comunes volvieron a hacer que muchos comenzaran a retirarse antes de tiempo, cayendo en la trampa del nerviosismo y el enojo. Como la apuesta seguía creciendo, era de entender.

Edward dobló, haciendo que por primera vez James comenzara a inquietarse. Y entonces descubrí su gran intención: asustarnos. Era tan simple como doblar hasta el final, intimidando, aún sin tener una mano suficiente para ganar a los demás. Y, sumado a su increíble serenidad, la posibilidad de que todos nosotros cayéramos no era para nada remota.

La pregunta del millón era: ¿Edward tendría la mano suficiente para ganarme? Miré hacia las mías y sonreí. Eso estaba por verse.

-Yo también doblo -dije con seriedad, lanzando las fichas con la misma arrogancia que él demostraba.

El cobrizo estrechó su mirada y negó en forma de reproche, como si jugara con una niña de 5 años. Bueno, yo podía ser una niña increíblemente jodida. James también jugó, siguiendo el ritmo amenazante. El ambiente resultaba tenso y un tanto silencioso, el ideal para un juego como este. Al darle la vuelta a la quinta carta común, James y Garrett, que eran los únicos que quedaban aparte de nosotros, decidieron retirarse. Ahora éramos dos, disputados frente a frente.

-¿Estás segura de querer perder todo este dinero? -inquirió Edward, acercando su tronco hacia adelante.

-Por supuesto que no lo perderé.

Acerqué mi pierna a la suya por debajo de la mesa y, con la punta de mis tacones comencé un recorrido lento, hasta llegar a su muslo. Edward ahora me miraba a los ojos, divertido con mis caricias. Pero él me hizo parar, atrapando mi tobillo con su fuerte mano izquierda.

-Te lo advertí.

Edward puso sus cartas frente a mí y yo levanté las cejas, sorprendida por su notable mano: era un impresionante _póker._ Enseguida lanzaron comentarios como "lo sabía" o "este maldito no para".

-Eres increíble -bufé, bajando los hombros.

Sus ojos verdes estaban relucientes y muy entusiastas, sumado a una sonrisa inmensa de triunfo.

-Pero te he ganado -añadí, poniendo mi escalera de tréboles sobre la mesa.

Su expresión se tornó incrédula y abatida, no podía creerlo, y su sonrisa se desvaneció en tiempo récord. Los demás estallaron en carcajadas, mientras daban palmadas en la espalda del derrotado Edward Cullen.

-Esto es mío. -Arrastré el montón de fichas hacia mí, haciéndole un mohín arrogante.

¡Sí! Lo había hecho, lo había derrotado. Estaba que daba brinquitos de la emoción, pero preferí actuar como él, emulando una seriedad impenetrable.

-Al parecer Edward ha encontrado quien le pague con la misma moneda -exclamó Garrett, sacando más risotadas de los demás.

James no dejaba de mirarme, dando vistazos sutiles a mi pequeño escote y hombros descubiertos. Luego sonrió y le susurró algo al oído a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-¿Algo que decir? -inquirió uno, aún riéndose.

El cobrizo pasó su dedo índice por el labio inferior mientras sus orbes se conectaban con los míos.

-Admirable jugada, Isabella. Una digna victoria.

Le guiñé un ojo y me bebí el poco de whisky que me quedaba en el vaso.

Los demás siguieron conversando sobre póker y algunas idas a casinos de lujo, algo para alardear entre amigos. Solo quedaba una botella de Jack Daniel's, las otras tres ya estaban vacías.

Yo preferí irme hacia el otro extremo del salón. Me senté en el sofá mientras guardaba el dinero que me había ganado limpiamente en mi pequeña carterita. A los segundos sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, dejando ir ese aroma masculino y elegante. Sonreí de inmediato y me giré a mirarlo.

-No debiste subestimarme -le dije.

Estrechó su mirada y se largó a reír de manera sutil.

-Es cierto -suspiró-. Eres increíble.

Esta vez me reí yo.

-Las sorpresas irán aumentando con el tiempo, ya verás.

Se quedó mirándome a los ojos durante un largo rato, como si buscara leerme el pensamiento. Pasó su brazo por el respaldo, tocando mis hombros y acercándose aún más a mí.

-Quiero ser testigo de todas ellas -me dijo al oído.

 _Carajo, Edward, no hagas eso._

Nadie nos tomaba atención, estaban demasiado enfrascados en su conversación banal. Excepto James, que parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo. Me sentí incómoda y enojada de su acecho.

-¿Estás seguro?

Volvió a reír, procurando respirarme entre el cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja. Cerré los ojos un segundo, el deseo comenzó a aumentar de forma rápida. Sin embargo, los ojos intrusos de James me estaban abrumando.

-Por supuesto.

Le di un suave beso a Edward, porque estaba hambrienta de él y porque quería que los demás nos vieran, en especial James. El cobrizo me tomó la barbilla e intensificó el beso, saboreándome sin miedo a los testigos.

-Hey, Edward -interrumpió el intruso.

El cobrizo se separó un poco de mí para atender al llamado.

-Acércate a platicar, no seas aburrido.

Bufé, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese estúpido?

-Iré al baño -le comuniqué-. Tus amigos te quieren devuelta.

Pero a Edward no le importaba acercarse a ellos, la manera en que se lamía el labio inferior manchado de mi labial me daba la respuesta correcta: quería estar conmigo. Antes de que pudiera alejarme, él volvió a besarme de una manera fogosa y vil que por un instante me hizo ver arcoíris.

-Ven pronto -me susurró.

-No tardaré. -Sonreí.

Salí con la barbilla en alto, disculpándome con los caballeros. Era una suerte que el imbécil sea solo uno, o al menos eso pude observar.

El reloj de pared marcaba ya las 2 de la madrugada, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo en una partida de póker.

Me miré frente al espejo del baño y me lavé las manos, analizando la indemnidad de mi sencillo maquillaje. Escuché un cuchicheo desde la lejanía mientras me ponía un poco de labial, lo que llamó mi atención. Al salir comprobé que se trataba de una conversación femenina, que venía del pasillo. Con curiosidad me acerqué para escuchar mejor y enseguida descubrí que una de las que susurraba era precisamente Victoria.

-¡Debe tener la edad de su sobrina o de su hermano menor!

-Vergonzoso -decía otra.

Estaban hablando de mí.

-Está claro para qué sirve ese tipo de mujeres, es cosa de ver cómo se da vuelta a mirarla.

-Y no es el único. Son todos unos imbéciles.

Se largaron a reír de manera seca, como si estuviesen ahogadas en ponzoña. Eran tres.

-Es un _caprichito_ pasajero, algo para saciar el hambre.

-Y qué mejor que con una mocosa, ¡son blanco fácil!

Sentía cómo crecía la rabia dentro de mí, junto a la lástima por cada una de ellas. ¿Qué ganaban haciéndome pedazos detrás de las paredes?

Caminé hacia ellas, haciendo ahínco del sonido de mis tacones contra el suelo. Los cuchicheos dejaron de sonar de forma inmediata. Cuando les hice frente abrieron los ojos de sopetón y fruncieron los labios en una línea fina.

-Vaya, ¿han quedado mudas?

Victoria abrió la boca para hablar, pero finalmente no dijo nada. Me crucé de brazos, esperando que alguna fuese capaz de disculparse, aunque sea de manera cínica. Pero no, simplemente se quedaron calladas, mirándome con molestia y un poco de nerviosismo.

-Bien. Me alegro ser un tema de conversación para todas ustedes. Deben tener una vida realmente aburrida para hacerlo, la verdad -dije, por lo bajo.

Pasé entre medio de ellas, pero frené.

-No es mi culpa que Edward no las haya tomado en cuenta, quizá debieron comenzar por parecerle interesantes. Aunque, viniendo de ustedes, creo que es difícil -me encogí de hombros-. Que tengan una buena noche, SEÑORAS -espeté con una sonrisilla, dando énfasis en la última palabra.

Di un giro altanero y me fui caminando con la barbilla en alto. No volví a escuchar ninguna palabra viniendo de ellas; las había dejado mudas. "Ahora sí saben quién es Isabella Swan", pensé, mientras llegaba hasta la sala principal de la casa.

Edward me vio y se sorprendió de mi sonrisa. Ignoré su inquisitiva mirada y solo me acerqué a su lado.

-¿A qué se debe esa expresión? -me preguntó con el ceño fruncido y receloso.

No le respondí, pues Victoria apareció hecha una furia y apretando las manos como puños. Se acercó a James y le susurró algo al oído. Enseguida me miraron, sobre todo ella, que parecía prometerme las penas del infierno.

* * *

 ** _Próxima actualización: miércoles 23_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	18. Capítulo 17: Hasta el desequilibrio

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Speechless – Beyoncé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17:**

 _ **Hasta el desequilibrio**_

 _ **.**_

" _Estoy completamente fuera de control, creo que me volveré loca_

 _(…) Se siente tan extraño y tan loco estar en tu mundo_

 _En tus brazos, sin palabras_

 _(…) Me tienes sin habla, acostados tan estrechamente_

 _Siento tu piel rozándome y tocándome_

 _Sólo hay sudor entre nosotros…"_

 _ **.**_

 **Edward POV**

Me quedé un rato mirando hacia el umbral de la puerta, desde donde había salido Isabella hace unos segundos, balanceando suavemente su silueta de lado a lado. Su naturaleza coqueta le brotaba por los poros. Me tenía abrumado, aún mirando el camino que dejaba con su semblante y su aroma, que me enloquecía hasta la demencia.

Me giré y me encontré con James, que también se había quedado mirándola por enésima vez. Enarqué una ceja y él simplemente se hizo el desentendido.

Pero yo no era estúpido. Estaba hartándome. Si bien aceptaba que Isabella fuese blanco de múltiples miradas, no toleraba la lascivia saliendo de ojos ajenos, me… encolerizaba sin remedio.

—Esa chica resultó ser bastante entusiasta —me comentó Garrett, quien había acercado su asiento al mío.

Le di una media sonrisa, porque estaba en lo cierto, Isabella lo era.

Lo admitía, me había decidido a invitarla luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, sobre todo de noche, cuando ella revoloteaba en mi cabeza con más frecuencia. No sabía por qué a veces la idea me resultaba enormemente comprometedora y en otras ocasiones parecía perfecta. Y en definitiva sí lo era, me había mantenido pendiente de ella toda la noche.

¿Qué tenía ella que me deslumbraba con tanta facilidad? Era una jovencita vivaz, segura de sí misma y tan preciosa como ninguna. Lo peor de todo era que yo no era el único con la capacidad de notarlo. Isabella llamaba la atención de muchos y no lo notaba.

—Tu acompañante acabó humillándote frente a tus amigos. Mala señal, eh —exclamó Eric.

—Al menos ya sabemos que es capaz de humillarte. Una pequeña _vendetta_ para todos nosotros —se unió Tom.

—Si una _mocosa_ puede hacer eso contigo, no quiero ni imaginar de lo que es capaz tras bambalinas —señaló James, bebiéndose otro trago de whisky.

¿La había llamado mocosa?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí toscamente. Los demás se habían dado cuenta de lo que quería decir, porque lo miraron con reproche.

Se encogió de hombros y luego me dio una palmada "amigable" en el hombro. Conté hasta diez para mantener mi temple, recordándome que James, una vez que bebe, parece comportarse como un verdadero tarado. O bueno, más de lo que es.

Kate vino tras Garrett y ellos se marcharon a dar una vuelta hacia los jardines, dejándonos a solas. Los demás comenzaron a hablar sobre el nuevo yate de Eric, lo que por supuesto me tenía sin cuidado.

Mi móvil sonó en mi bolsillo, era la décima vez que lo hacía en esta noche. Al leer la pantalla comprobé que se trataba nuevamente de la misma persona. Bufé, exasperado. Charlotte no iba a cansarse. Desde que le dejé las cosas en claro en casa de mis padres no había dejado de llamar. Las cosas entre ella y yo debían acabar.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella vez que Isabella no podía irse de mi mente, luego de verla por primera vez después de aquel crucero, en casa de su padre. Estaba enrabiado, aburrido y enojado conmigo mismo. ¿¡Cómo podía seguir pensando en ella, a sabiendas de quién era ahora!? Mi propia sobrina estaba durmiendo en su departamento… mi sobrina que iba a casarse con su hermano. Entonces ¿qué mejor que estar con Charlotte para enviarla al demonio? Al menos, creí que iba a esclarecerme, pero estaba equivocado, me di cuenta cuando ella me acariciaba y me besaba. No la deseaba. Realmente estaba deseando a Isabella.

Dios, cómo me odié.

"— _¿Crees que no te he escuchado? —inquirí, aún sin darme la vuelta para mirarla._

— _Sé que tienes un oído inhumano, Eddie._

 _Sentí su fino perfume rodearme de a poco, mientras sus brazos comenzaban un trayecto por mi cuello._

— _Te extrañé —me susurró al oído._

 _Volví a sonreír. "Claro que me extrañaste", pensé._

 _Escondí el collar en el cajón de mi escritorio. Dispuesto a revivir el par de noches que ella y yo pasamos antes de que me marchara, hace ya un año y medio._

— _Esperaba este momento, lo necesitaba —me dijo, sentándose sobre mis piernas._

 _Su cabello rubio cayó sobre uno de mis hombros, lo que me hizo pensar en lo mucho que me habría gustado ver un cabello de ondas castañas._

 _Miré hacia otro lado al darme cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Edward? ¿Ya no quieres recordar lo bien que lo pasamos hace un buen tiempo?_

 _Sentí que me acariciaba mientras me susurraba palabras sucias al oído. El tono de su voz, agudo y desafiante, no se asemejaba a la voz que hasta hace unos días había vuelto a revivir, en casa de los Swan._

— _Para —le pedí, corriéndola de mi lado._

 _Ella se quedó parada con la interrogante en la expresión._

— _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Me pasé una mano por la frente, ni cerca de excitarme o desearla. Charlotte no me movía ningún músculo._

— _Necesito que te vayas, ha sido un error acordar. Por favor, devuélvete a tu casa._

 _Frunció el ceño._

— _P—pero, Edward… Tú y yo._

— _Nunca ha existido un tú y yo, Charlotte, eso lo sabes. Todo esto ha sido un error, la primera vez también lo fue._

 _Respiré hondo y me levanté, pasándome una mano por la nuca._

— _¿Es otra mujer? —inquirió directamente._

 _Me quedé callado, sin querer reconocerlo, incluso para mí mismo, que ahora mismo estaba pensando en… Isabella Swan._

— _Márchate. Esto se acabó._ "

Entonces la alejé y Charlotte me miró extrañada. No la veía hace un año y la verdad nada parecía cambiar en ella, solo que ahora tenía a una castaña en mi cabeza, que no quería salir, que no dejaba de darme vueltas. Charlotte insistió, pero odiaba que las mujeres insistieran. La llevé a la salida y me despedí, esperando no recibir más súplicas de su parte. Yo no podía ser el paño de lágrimas de Charlotte, sus problemas con Peter ya no podían ser asunto mío.

Sin embargo, hace dos días me había buscado afuera de mi departamento, dándome una noticia que no esperaba escuchar y no debía. Charlotte insistía, incluso cuando las cosas ya eran imposibles para nosotros, especialmente en su estado.

En aquella ocasión, con Charlotte marchándose de mi departamento luego de mi rechazo, recuerdo haber cerrado la puerta detrás de mí y volví a pensar en Isabella, en el deseo que me provocaba y en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Entonces fui tras su collar otra vez, el que guardaba celosamente en mi cajón. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y me prometí controlar mis impulsos cuanto pudiera, por el bien de Alice y… por el mío, aún sabiendo que tenerla nuevamente en mi vida significaba mi perdición y la pérdida de todas mis virtudes. Deseaba a esa chica con los bajos instintos más profundos de mi interior, lo hacía con fervor y eso era más fuerte para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Y fue que aun así lo hice, me dejé llevar por mi instinto animal y la perseguí cuan león ante su presa. La besé en aquella discoteca, comprobando lo que tanto sabía: también me deseaba, pero me odiaba. Por supuesto, Isabella era un hueso muy duro de roer.

Esa niñata malcriada me tenía pendiendo de un hilo.

Sentí que James se acercaba con curiosidad hacia mí, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Ya te has aburrido? —inquirió con una sonrisilla malévola.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Oh, vamos, sí que lo sabes.

Suspiré y guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mi traje.

—El hijo de puta lo ha hecho de nuevo —molestó, volviendo a darme un golpe "amistoso" en el hombro—. La amante se ha tornado aburrida, ¿no?

Hice eco de toda mi paciencia para sonreírle con amargura.

—Vaya cinismo, James. No parece prudente llamar a otro de "hijo de puta", cuando te has acostado con más mujeres casado que soltero —espeté—. Yo nunca he traicionado a alguna mujer. Nunca.

Él se largó a reír porque era cierto. A Victoria la había engañado tantas veces que ya no recordaba el número exacto. Lo peor de todo era que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, o al menos eso hacía creer.

—Lo sé, yo también soy un hijo de puta —afirmó, brindando su vaso de whisky con el aire—. A propósito, me has dejado sorprendido, ¿cuántos años tienen de diferencia? El sueño de muchos, ¿eh?

Entrecerré mis ojos al captar su mensaje. Estaba claro que iba a hablar de Isabella, si había estado ultrajándola con la mirada durante toda la noche. Si bien sabía que ella se llevaría la mayoría de las miradas, no contemplaba que fuese James el más animal de todos. Aunque, la verdad, no me extrañaba, él y yo ya no teníamos nada en común.

—¿De verdad tengo que contestarte? —inquirí.

Se rio nuevamente y volvió a llevarse otro vaso de whisky a los labios. Iba por el quinto o sexto; su borrachera se estaba acentuando.

—Oh vamos, claro que tienes que contestarme, todos estamos intrigados por tu invitada.

Comenzaba a enojarme de verdad, lo que por supuesto no era bueno para él ni para mí.

—¿Todos?

—Así es, todos. No me digas que no la has traído para pavonearla con nosotros —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Has logrado tu propósito, _amigo_ , provocar nuestra envidia.

Tensé mi mordida, porque eso no era cierto. No había pensado en traerla aquí para pretender estupideces, menos a él. Si había decidido invitarla era porque… realmente quería. No había ninguna doble intención. Quería pasar tiempo con ella, divertirme de verdad. Isabella, ni ninguna mujer, debía ser un propósito de juguete o accesorio para que otros hombres me creyeran superior a ellos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Isabella es un objeto al que puedes presumir? —le pregunté con enojo—. Quería venir con ella porque me gusta estar en su compañía.

Levantó las cejas, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Hey, solo es un comentario. Veo que te gusta bastante.

Su mirada burlesca decía lo contrario, aquello no era un simple comentario. Sus ojos fríos se intensificaron de tal manera que pude palpar su verdadera intención.

James siempre había sido un tipo déspota, ruin y con deseos de grandeza que, de alguna manera, siempre buscaba demostrar ser superior a mí.

—¿Dónde la conociste?

Lo ignoré, provocando otra carcajada.

—Te has ganado el gordo, _viejo_ , qué no daría por tirarme a una chica tan linda y joven como ella…

Aquello quebró mi paciencia en mil pedazos.

Lo tomé desde la camisa y lo acerqué a mi rostro, frente a frente. Pude ver un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos mientras luchaba por no golpearle la maldita cara.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, James, de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de olvidar mis modales.

James quiso soltarse, pero no se lo permití, la furia iba creciendo con la misma rapidez que mi fuerza.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡Es solo un comentario…!

—No hables de ella, ¿me oíste bien? No tienes ningún derecho, ni siquiera la vuelvas a incomodar, de lo contrario te daré una paliza que no olvidarás —advertí—. Debes ser un verdadero estúpido para creer que no me di cuenta cuánto la incomodabas. Si ella no te permite mirarla entonces dejas de hacerlo, maldito imbécil. No te metas con ella.

—Vaya, qué rápido olvidas a los amigos por una mujer…

Esta vez me reí yo.

—Tú y yo dejamos de ser buenos amigos hace mucho tiempo, y lo sabes.

Sonrió de manera jocosa porque yo tenía razón. James y yo ya no éramos lo de antes.

—Ya lo sabes, una palabra más de Isabella y juro por Dios que te hago trizas la cara.

La sonrisa de James se apagó al notar mi furia y la intensidad de mi mirada. Lo solté de golpe, haciéndolo caer en la silla bruscamente. Me acomodé el saco con naturalidad, mientras intentaba sosegarme por completo.

Escuché el taconeo incesante que venía rápidamente hacia el salón y de inmediato me acomodé para parecer natural. Entonces vi a Isabella caminar hacia mí, moviéndose de una manera altanera junto a una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios. Aquello me hizo calmar aún más la intensidad de mi furia, depositándola rápidamente en el olvido.

—¿A qué se debe esa expresión? —inquirí con recelo.

¿Qué travesura había hecho por ahí?

La respuesta se me entregó en bandeja, pues Victoria entró furibunda, se acercó a James y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que ambos nos quedaran mirando de forma prometedora.

—¿Esta es la clase de mujer que pretendes pregonar delante de todos nosotros? —me preguntó Victoria, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mí esposa, mocosa de mierda? ¡Eres una maleducada! —escupió James.

La furia aún seguía en mi garganta, por lo que me acerqué a James con la intención de plantarle cara, él no iba a hablarle así. Pero Isabella me hizo parar, tomando mi brazo con suavidad.

—No creo que mocosa sea la palabra correcta, Sr. Simmons —dijo con tranquilidad—, ya soy una mujer bastante adulta. Además, creo que su esposa debería tomar clases de buen comportamiento, bien sabe que una mujer hecha y derecha no debe hablar de alguien que no conoce a sus espaldas, es de mala educación y no demuestra mucha madurez que digamos. —Se giró para mirarme a los ojos de forma risueña, como si me dijera que todo estaba bajo control—. Ah, y no olvide que beber desenfrenadamente en casa ajena es muy poco ejemplificador para alguien que llama maleducada a alguien con tanta liviandad. —Se refería a James.

La firmeza y convicción de Isabella fueron suficientes para dejarlos sin habla, incapaces de generar una respuesta que pudiese rebatirla. Era tan inteligente que no le costó ni un segundo mantenerlos a raya. No podía quitarme la sonrisa del rostro. Isabella Swan era impresionante. Por supuesto que no necesitaba que la defendieran, ella podía hacerlo por sí sola.

James se acomodó su saco y emprendió camino hacia la salida, tomando a su esposa de la mano y tirando de ella. Lo último que recibí fueron sus miradas frías y una gélida promesa de odio. No me importó en lo absoluto.

Nos largamos a reír enseguida, mirándonos a los ojos en complicidad como si fuéramos dos niños que acababan de hacer una travesura. Y es que precisamente esta preciosa _niñata_ me hacía sentir infantil cada vez que podía. Podía sentir que perdía 20 años, volviendo a ser ese joven inmaduro que dejé atrás.

—Su temple me ha dejado sin palabras, Srta. Swan —susurré, pasando mis manos por su fina cintura.

—A veces lo saco a relucir. Lamento que tu amigo sea un imbécil.

—La verdad yo también lo lamento. Hace un tiempo pudo importarme, ya no.

Enarcó una ceja y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, curiosa por mi comentario.

—¿A qué se debe eso? James parecía ensañado en molestarte y Victoria no estaba muy contenta de verme por aquí. —Entrecerró los ojos, como si sospechara cosas malas de mí—. No me digas que te has enredado con otra casada.

Bufé. ¿De verdad me creía capaz de eso? Aunque no podía culparla, ella sabía la canallada que había hecho con Charlotte.

—¿Crees que me la paso cortejando mujeres casadas?

Comenzó a pensar, poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla.

—De ti puedo esperar muchas cosas, Edward.

Me largué a reír sin gracia alguna, porque me molestaba que pensara esas cosas de mí. Isabella parecía empeñarse en destacar mis falencias cada vez que podía.

—Pues no —musité, atrayéndola a mí de golpe. Apreté sus caderas con mis dedos y la miré por un buen rato, entreteniéndome en la calidez de sus cuencas de color chocolate—. No he ido tras Victoria en ningún momento. Es más, fue ella quien insistió hace un año para que la visitara cuando James se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Sus mensajes subidos de tono no lograron convencerme. —Soné lo más sincero posible. Ella pareció notarlo, pues su expresión jocosa se transformó lentamente en una de sorpresa—. Y créeme que no es de mi tipo, en lo absoluto.

—¿No es tu tipo? A mí me parecía una mujer guapa, al menos exteriormente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No suelo sentirme interesado en pelirrojas —comenté. Eso le hizo sonreír nuevamente.

Me gustaba su sonrisa, muchísimo. Siempre le llegaba a los ojos de una manera cautivante.

—¿Cuál es su tipo, Sr. Cullen? ¿Rubias? —me molestó, mientras hacía un mohín con los labios y llevaba los dedos a mi saco, tirando de las solapas.

Quise decirle que siempre me habían fascinado las morenas como ella, pero preferí callar.

—No quería sonar específico, Srta. Swan, creo que me ha malentendido. Toda mujer tiene algo especial, en especial aquellas que están seguras de su potencial —susurré.

—Buena respuesta —exclamó. Luego bostezó con intensidad, pude notar algo de cansancio en su rostro.

Miré mi reloj y me sorprendí de la hora. Ya era bastante tarde.

—Quizá ya es tiempo de que nos marchemos —le dije.

Asintió.

Caminamos hacia el hall, encontrándonos con Garrett y Kate, que observaban hacia un coche que recientemente había decidido partir. Mi amigo se giró para comprobar quién era y al verme solo me dio una media sonrisa.

—¿James te ha venido con la primicia? —inquirí.

Él asintió, rodando los ojos.

—¿Ya ves por qué no me gusta acercarme a todas esas mujeres? —exclamó Kate, empatizando con Isabella. La aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, puedo con ese tipo de mujeres —le guiñó el ojo.

—Creo que es tiempo de hablar seriamente con James. Su imbecilidad pronto nos enceguecerá —murmuró Garrett, palpando mi espalda.

Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que ni él ni Victoria actuasen así, menos con Isabella.

—Al menos no se ha ido manejando, ¿no? —dije.

—Se lo ha llevado Eric. Me ha pedido que me despida con ustedes por él.

Nos despedimos de quienes quedaban, en especial de Garrett, Kate y la hija de estos. Habían sido más educados que el resto en cuanto a miradas y palabras, aunque no me extrañaba, ellos no solían comportarse como el resto de la gente.

—Me ha encantado volver a verte, Bella —le dijo Garrett, tomándola de ambas manos.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Ha sido todo maravilloso, muchas gracias por acogerme tan bien —agradeció ella con entusiasmo.

Kate le dio un beso en cada mejilla y Lucy, su hija, le dijo que esperaba volver a verla. Yo simplemente me mantuve quieto, observándola actuar con tanta naturalidad. Se adaptaba tan bien a los ambientes que me dejaba boquiabierto. Sabía que los demás también pensaban lo mismo, Isabella refulgía de una manera tan intensa que a ratos me mantenía perdido en ella. Suspiré, asumiendo aquello de la peor manera posible.

—Espero volver a verte pronto —me dijo Garrett, acercándose para darme un abrazo apretado—. Y a ella también —me susurró al oído. Lo quedé mirando un buen rato, pero él solo me sonrió—. Y dile a Jacob que espero que me venga a ver a modo de recompensa por no haber asistido a mi cumpleaños.

—Lo regañaré por ti. Tranquilo —bromeé.

Ambos sabíamos que Jake estaba en la clínica, acompañando a su esposa que recientemente había tenido a su bebé. Era el tercero y ambos estaban dichosos. Debía ir a verlos pronto, de seguro me estaban esperando.

Afuera ya estaba helado gracias a la brisa oceánica de Brooklyn. Isabella dio un pequeño respingo que llamó mi atención. Me quité el saco y se lo pasé por los hombros para que entrara en calor.

—Ten —dije.

Ella me observó con sus grandes ojos marrones y se cobijó en la tela.

—Gracias.

De reojo aprecié cómo olía disimuladamente mi saco y luego suspiraba.

Sonreí.

—Es muy irresponsable de tu parte conducir con el alcohol en tus venas —me molestó cuando puse las manos en el volante.

Encendí el motor rápidamente y le di una rápida mirada.

—¿Estás regañándome? —le pregunté, haciéndome el serio.

—Pues sí. No es muy responsable y seguro que me lleves en tu coche mientras manejas con unos cuantos vasos de whisky en el cuerpo —afirmó.

—Entonces ¿quieres manejar tú? Porque te aseguro que estás mejor en mis manos —susurré.

Ella me quedó mirando un buen rato, como si estuviera repasando mi última oración. " _Estás mejor en mis manos"_ , volví a repetir internamente. Sabía que el sentido de esa frase podía ir a otro rumbo, uno que ninguno de los dos quería tocar.

—Touché —exclamó al fin. De reojo pude notar que ella también miraba al frente—. Definitivamente cualquiera está mejor sin mí al volante.

El trayecto hacia Manhattan iba a ser un poco lento, aun cuando ya pasaba de las 2 de la madrugada. Isabella puso música, algo muy frecuente en ella y comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado mientras la melodía inundaba el espacio.

—Le has caído muy bien a Kate —exclamé. Por alguna razón, hoy tenía especial necesidad por escuchar su voz.

Se giró a mirarme con entusiasmo.

—¿De verdad?

—Ajá —murmuré—. Es una mujer agradable, ¿no?

—Pues sí. ¿Tiene algún lazo familiar con tu amiga… Tanya Denali? —inquirió, recargándose infantilmente en el respaldo de su silla.

Así que se acordaba de mi mejor amiga. Claro, Isabella no pasaba por alto los grandes detalles, era una mujer perspicaz.

—Sí —respondí. Paré en el semáforo en rojo y me giré para mirarla. Me la encontré con sus grandes orbes, directos en mí—. Son hermanas.

Elevó las cejas e hizo una perfecta "o" con sus labios llenos.

—Entonces debo suponer que Garrett y Kate se conocieron gracias a ti.

—La verdad, no. Tanya y yo nos conocimos gracias a ella.

Sus ojos relampaguearon por un instante.

—Ya veo que todo queda en familia. —Se acomodó en el asiento para mirarme mejor, moviendo sus piernas de forma tentadora. El vestido se subió un poco, permitiéndome la vista de su piel inmaculada—. Conocí a Tanya ayer —me contó.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo…? Ah, Alice.

—¿Y qué tal? —inquirí con interés, volviendo a centrar mi atención en la carretera.

—Es una mujer muy guapa —confesó—. Solo… me miraba de una manera muy extraña.

Suspiré. No era una mirada extraña, Tanya la había reconocido y seguramente no pudo disimularlo. Fue culpa mía, por abrir la boca.

Mi menté viajó hace unos días atrás, cuando lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a Isabella y nada más. Me daba vueltas por todos los rincones, buscando cómo deshacerme de ella. Era insostenible.

" _Estaba en un bar ejecutivo de Manhattan, con una copa de vino a medio beber y el móvil en la mano, esperando a Jacob que recientemente se había ido al baño._

 _Había llamado a Alice hace solo unos minutos, cuando supe que saldrían juntas a otro bar de por ahí. Por más que quería evitarla, lo había hecho con la clara intención de saber sobre Isabella, pues hace días esperaba su respuesta ante mi invitación. Lo único que logré averiguar fue que se había ido a coquetear con un chico, perdiéndose en algún rincón._

 _Tensé la mordida, un tanto molesto._

 _¿A eso quería jugar todo el tiempo? Yo no era el imbécil que iba a estar buscando un sí por respuesta, no de esta manera. Parecía empecinada en hacerse de rogar y me odiaba, porque cumplía su propósito, tenerme en la palma de su mano._

 _Miré una vez más su contacto en mi móvil y la fotografía que le acompañaba, donde salía sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

— _¿Qué te sucede…? —inquirió Jacob. Venía con su saco bajo el brazo y un maletín en una de sus manos. Miró mi teléfono y, al comprobar que se trataba de una mujer, simplemente se largó a reír como un patán—. ¿Quién es ella?_

 _Lancé el aparato con rabia hacia la mesa y me pasé las manos por el cabello, buscando sosegarme._

— _No es nadie. —Bufé._

 _Él se sentó frente a mí y me quedó mirando un buen rato._

— _Bueno, esa nadie es muy guapa —me molestó—. ¿Puedo saber al menos dónde la conociste?_

— _Creo que estás pecando de cotilla, Jacob Black —le dije._

— _Y tú de misterioso. Conmigo no te queda, colega._

— _Es una niña malcriada._

 _Levantó las cejas, pero entonces frunció el ceño._

— _Vaya, no me digas que has estado haciendo maldades con una cría._

 _Carraspeé, un tanto incómodo por sus expresiones._

— _Sí, has estado haciendo maldades con una cría —comprobó._

 _Me pasé las manos por la cara, tomándole el peso al asunto._

— _No quiero hablar de esto, ¿sí? —manifesté._

— _¿Qué edad tiene, Edward? Espero que al menos sea una chica "legal"._

 _Rodé los ojos y enfrenté su inquisición._

— _Por supuesto que lo es, Black, ¿quién te crees que soy?_

— _Definitivamente esa chica te ha puesto de cabeza. Estás horriblemente irritable. A menos que te hayas involucrado con alguna amiga de tu sobrina, no creo que debas… —Al ver mi expresión culpable dejó de hablar—. Mierda, Edward…_

— _No necesito sermones, no ahora —exclamé. Me bebí el resto de la copa de vino, buscando aclarar mi garganta._

 _Levantó las manos, exculpándose de ello._

— _Por supuesto que no te daré sermones, ya estamos viejos para eso. —Puso su mano sobre mi hombro, apretándolo con fuerza—. Sólo… me preocupo un poco, digo, Alice no estaría contenta al saberlo, el escándalo que armaría… —Yo tragué, más incómodo, porque era cierto—. Pero bueno, ¿la conociste por ella?_

 _Suspiré, mirando a mi amigo a los ojos._

— _De cierta manera sí, la conocí por Alice. Aunque es difícil de explicar._

— _¿A quién conociste, Edward? —inquirió Tanya, que recién había llegado—. ¿Alguna conquista de la que no me has hablado?_

 _Se sentó despreocupadamente a un lado de nosotros, levantando la mano para que el garzón pudiera notar su presencia. Jacob tomó mi teléfono, que descansaba sobre la mesa, quise quitárselo de forma brusca, pero me evadió, mostrándole la fotografía de Isabella._

— _Esta cría es la que tiene de cabeza al galán que está frente a ti —le dijo él, mientras Tanya repasaba la fotografía una y otra vez—. No te culpo, amigo mío, es una chica muy linda._

— _¿Qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto, Edward? —preguntó la rubia de forma seria._

 _Bufé con exasperación. Jacob debía aprender a cerrar la boca algunas veces, parecía un maldito niño._

— _No quiero hablar de mi sobrina, ¿bien? —La situación me estaba incomodando._

— _Edward —insistió—, es amiga de Alice, ¿no?_

 _Asentí de manera queda._

— _La conocí en el último crucero a Barbados. No pensé que volvería a verla nuevamente, hasta que descubrí que era la hermana de Jasper…_

— _Por Dios, Cullen, ¿no sabes que esto puede traerte problemas? ¿Qué crees que haces? —exclamó Tanya con incredulidad—. ¡Es más joven! ¡Es amiga de Alice! ¡Tu sobrina se casará! Si llega a saber…_

 _Me sujeté el puente de la nariz, agobiado por estos dos. No tenía por qué abrir la boca, maldita sea._

— _Tengo 40 años, sé muy bien lo que hago. No necesito sermones de moral si es lo que crees._

— _¿De moral? Edward, esto no es moral, es por tu familia, ya les has dado muchos problemas…_

 _Le quité el móvil de las manos y lo guardé en mi bolsillo, esperando que con eso el tema quedara zanjado._ "

Tanya no volvió a hablarme de ello, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tocaría el tema otra vez, no solía dejar las conversaciones a medias.

—No creo que sea algo personal, ella suele ser bastante tímida con la gente que no conoce —dije para tranquilizar sus inquisitivas cuencas.

Me mantuve manejando durante un buen rato, mientras sentía que Isabella se acomodaba en el asiento, con la mirada perdida en la carretera. Me llamaba mucho la atención lo que debía estar pensando, por alguna extraña razón deseaba poder leerlos y nutrirme de las locuras que podían estar suscitando en su cabeza.

Una vez que llegamos a Manhattan y uno de los tantos semáforos en rojo me hizo frenar, me giré para mirarla. Me sorprendí al verla durmiendo profundamente, cobijada con mi propio saco.

—Sí que estabas cansada —le susurré, perdido en la imagen que tenía en frente.

Se veía en paz, como si estuviera en un mundo mucho mejor ahora. Fue inevitable llevar uno de mis dedos a su mejilla y acariciar la piel de ésta. Fue algo instintivo. Durmiendo solía verse muy en paz, como un corderito pequeño e inocente. Resultaba tan hermosa que no dejaba de mirarla. En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, moví la cabeza en negativo y me alejé, temeroso… En realidad, aterrado hasta la médula.

Era inevitable que me pusiera a rememorar las tantas ocasiones en las que me debatía si acercarme a ella o no. La situación no era beneficiosa para nadie, sin embargo, no podía dejar de desearla y de verla en todos lados. No sé cuántas veces me prometí comportarme correctamente, asumiendo que ninguna mujer podía llegar a desbaratar mi cordura. No tenía sentido, porque de igual forma no pude aguantarme y la besé. Me gustaban sus labios y la forma en la que se amoldaban a los míos. En realidad, todo en ella resultaba tentador. Luché hasta el final por evitarla, por impedirme seguir mis instintos animales y ruines. Fue imposible, no pude contra toda ella.

Iba a tomar la ruta hacia su barrio para dejarla sana y salva en su departamento, como si fuera un buen hombre. Pero qué diablos, ¿cuándo lo he sido? Así que tomé la otra dirección para llevarla al mío.

 **Isabella POV**

Sentí que me llamaban con suavidad desde la lejanía y un dedo me recorría lentamente el hombro. Me estremecí un poco, cobijándome aún más en el saco. Abrí los ojos y me lo encontré de frente. Me sonreía, un tanto divertido al verme dormir.

—Al fin despertaste —murmuró.

Estaba a centímetros de mí rostro, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mí.

—Lo siento, estaba muy calentita y cómoda —dije—. ¿Ya hemos llegado?

—Así es.

Miré hacia la ventana, pero no vi mi apartamento por ningún lado, solo un edificio altísimo e inmenso que estaba frente a nosotros. Tenía muchas ventanitas apiladas, algunas desde donde podía apreciarse las luces encendidas y otras apagadas. Era tan imponente que tuve que restregarme los ojos para asegurarme de que no estaba dormida.

—Espero que no te moleste que te haya traído a mi departamento.

—Edward, sí querías impresionarme lo has logrado —exclamé.

Por Dios, qué bello lugar. Parecía que Manhattan giraba en torno a él.

El cobrizo manejó hacia el estacionamiento, un lugar cercado y escondido. Digitó un par de claves y el garaje se abrió para él.

Su departamento quedaba en la planta 74. Al llegar al Hall de decoración minimalista, Edward digitó una clave en una pequeña pantalla, a un lado de la puerta principal.

—Disculpa el desorden —me dijo divertido, abriendo la puerta de par en par para que pudiera entrar.

Me quedé mirando unos segundos la preciosa vista que tenía en frente. Las ventanas abarcaban toda la pared principal, la vista era fascinante, como un cuadro moderno de la Gran Manzana. Las luces externas eran suficientes para iluminar la sala principal, aunque de todos modos Edward encendió unos tenues apliques.

—Qué desorden —le seguí la broma, mientras caminaba por su maravilloso departamento.

Todo parecía estar en la ubicación ideal, con ese toque minimalista que encajaba perfecto en él. Eran muebles sobrios y masculinos, de un barnizado tono oscuro. Las encimeras eran azul profundo, como el océano reflejado de noche. Había barcos repartidos por el lugar de diferentes tamaños, dándole una suave luminosidad a la oscuridad.

—Es como si tuvieras tu propio océano en Nueva York —le comenté.

Él estaba a mi lado, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Parecía disfrutar mis expresiones.

Me detuve frente al piano, que recibía la luz de una manera muy especial. Estaba al medio, como si fuera el protagonista de toda la decoración. Acerqué mi mano a él, sorprendida por la suavidad y el color blanco de éste. Acaricié una de las teclas mientras leía las letras doradas.

— _Steinway_ —musité.

La mano de Edward cubrió la mía y la llevó hacia las teclas. Me hizo tocar una melodía lenta, que fue conduciendo con su experticia. Me puse a reír, sintiendo la música brotar por nuestros poros.

—¿Nunca habías tocado uno?

Negué, un poco avergonzada.

—No suelo rodearme de estos ambientes —confesé.

Él siguió moviendo mis dedos, haciéndome sentir el suave contacto suyo y el de las teclas.

—Bueno, esta es tu primera vez —me susurró al oído. Me estremecí—. Solo tienes que soltar todo y dejarte llevar.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —me largué a reír.

Edward tenía su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su barbilla rozaba mi hombro. Su calor era avasallador y reconfortante.

—Lo es.

Me giré para mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes estaban más intensos que de costumbre.

Caminé hacia algunos de los barcos en miniatura, interesada por el detalle de estos. Todos estaban apilados de forma ordenada sobre un estante oscuro. Me llamó la atención uno de los cruceros, me parecía tan familiar que me hizo sonreír.

—¿Este es…?

—Sí —respondió enseguida—, es donde nos conocimos.

Llevé mi dedo a su cubierta con timidez, temerosa de que a Edward le molestara mi acción. Pero él no me dijo nada.

Todos los recuerdos allá arriba se me vinieron a la cabeza de forma muy rápida, como un tornado de imágenes y sensaciones. Nunca pensé que volvería a verlo, pero aquí estaba, con él a mi lado enseñándome su departamento.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Me gustaría compartir una última copa contigo —me dijo, sacándome de mi introversión.

—Solo si esta vez no te pones a conducir enseguida —lo molesté, provocando otra de sus sonrisas coquetas—. Tú elige si quieres emborracharme definitivamente o no.

—Me has dejado una tarea difícil —bromeó—. Pero descuida, no conduciré, ambos nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche.

Se me apretó el estómago.

Edward se marchó hacia uno de los muebles altos que había en una esquina. Seguro era la alacena de los alcoholes. Mientras, yo miraba la decoración y las distintas puertas que había, un poco intrigada por ver qué más había. Me perdí unos segundos en las grandes ventanas otra vez y, como si se tratara de un magnetismo, caminé hacia ellas. Una vez cerca, vi que tras ellas se escondía una amplia terraza, con una piscina limpia sólo para él. Salí sin pensarlo, traspasando la puerta de cristal. El viento desde aquí arriba era mucho más intenso, mis cabellos volaban hacia diferentes direcciones, pero no me importaba, estaba demasiado asombrada de lo que había delante de mis ojos. Toda la ciudad parecía pequeña, incluido el Central Park.

Dejé el saco de Edward en una de las sillas de la terraza, quería sentir la fría brisa en mis hombros. Puse mis manos en la barandilla de piedra marmolada y luego me elevé un poco para ver la ciudad con mayor detalle.

—Todo esto es precioso —murmuré. Edward debía inspirarse muy bien aquí.

—Baja de ahí —me regañó él, haciéndome saltar. Casi me caigo hacia adelante por su culpa—. Es peligroso.

—Lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando que soy Rose Dewitt en la punta del Titanic —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

Edward dejó el vino y las copas en la mesa de cristal. Con sus manos ahora libres me hizo girar de cara a la ciudad, juntó su cuerpo con el mío y puso sus manos en mis caderas.

—Entonces yo soy Jack Dawson —me susurró al oído.

Me hizo elevar los brazos al son del viento, que iba aumentando su fuerza de manera progresiva. Lancé un gritito, emocionada por la sensación y, sinceramente, por tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

—Es como si navegaras por los cielos.

Suspiró.

—Ten cuidado – insistió, susurrándome en el oído—, no quiero sentir miedo cada vez que te acercas al peligro.

Sonreí, algo estremecida por su preocupación por mí.

—Contigo jamás me ocurrirá algo, estoy segura.

Edward no me dijo nada, pero sentí que me sujetó con más fuerza, apremiante.

—Debes sentirte imponente cada vez que estás aquí, mirando una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, haciéndose tan pequeña bajo tus pies —musité.

—La verdad, no —respondió—. No suelo estar muy seguido aquí.

Me giré para mirarlo, incrédula.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no suelo considerarlo un hogar.

Bajé la mirada, muy triste de oírlo decir eso.

—Si yo viviera aquí, créeme que este sería mi lugar favorito, donde el viento es fuerte, hay sonidos por doquier y las estrellas iluminan de noche. Creo que es perfecto.

Sonrió al escucharme decir eso.

—Aunque, creo que le falta algo —añadí.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué?

Me mordí el labio inferior, ¿es que no se lo imaginaba?

—¡Flores! —exclamé—. Flores de distintas especies, colores y formas. Creo que deberías darte una vuelta por la _Florería Swan_.

Se largó a reír.

—Flores —murmuró—. Tú eres la experta, quizá deberías asesorarme.

—Estoy disponible los sábados, por si me necesitas —le guiñé un ojo.

—Ven a beber una copa conmigo —insistió, tomando mi mano esta vez para llevarme hacia el sofá de exterior.

Me entretuve un rato mirándolo servir el vino, solía ser un tanto solemne, como si se tratara siempre de una ocasión digna y sofisticada.

—No me culpes si el alcohol comienza a hacer efectos conmigo desde ahora en adelante —advertí, llevándome el cristal a los labios.

Su curiosidad se hizo visible.

—Creí que no te emborrachabas fácilmente —comentó, sentándose a mi lado.

—No, pero cuando mezclo alcoholes suelo desinhibirme.

—¿Aún más?

—Aún más.

Chocamos nuestras copas y nos bebimos el vino con lentitud.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena en el póker? —inquirió de pronto.

—Me lo preguntas como si las mujeres no pudiéramos serlo.

—No me culpes, pero no eres el tipo de mujer que suele frecuentar mis jugadas nocturnas en casinos o reuniones de amigos.

—Sueles subestimarme bastante, Edward Cullen.

Lanzó una carcajada que no tenía nada de divertida.

—Créeme que no, no te subestimo para nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mientras pensaba qué contestarle a Edward en referencia a su primera pregunta. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería evidenciar algo tan íntimo para mí. A medida que nos conocíamos, mi corazón iba a traicionarme y lo sabía.

—Solía jugar en Las Vegas —confesé, llamando su atención—. Comprenderás que ahí aprendí muy bien.

Frunció el ceño, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía por esos lugares. Pero no me preguntó nada, solo se mantuvo en un claro silencio de dudas e intriga, lo que agradecí. Probablemente comprendía mi hermetismo, él también tenía secretos.

—Al menos lograste tu cometido. Me hiciste ser el hazmerreír de casi todos mis amigos.

—Era necesario. Tu arrogancia me resultaba demasiado insostenible.

—Creo que quien está pecando de arrogante ahora eres tú, Isabella.

A medida que hablábamos nos íbamos acercando cada vez más, atraídos como si tuviéramos magnetismos diferentes, como dos polos opuestos. No sabía a qué se debía, pero era imposible de evitar.

Mi teléfono vibró de golpe, llamando la atención de ambos. Lo saqué de mi carterita pequeña y observé la pantalla con cierto asombro. Era un mensaje de un número que no conocía.

" _Siento enviarte este mensaje a esta hora, pero no pareces salir de mis pensamientos por esta noche. Desde que te vi en la cena no he dejado de darte vueltas. Probablemente Alice te lo ha dicho._

 _Me gustaría verte pronto, quizá si aceptaras salir conmigo alguno de estos días. Quiero conocerte, saber más de ti._

 _Espero no haber interrumpido tus sueños, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. No siempre suelo ser tan temerario, menos con una mujer como tú._

 _Que tengas buenas noches, Isabella._

 _Ethan_ "

Así que Ethan no podía dejar de pensar en mí. ¿Cómo se había conseguido mi número?

Edward parecía intrigado por mi expresión y el mensaje que me había llegado de pronto. Aunque intentara ocultarlo no podía.

—Creo que tu hermano quiere salir conmigo —le dije.

Escrutó su mirada de manera molesta, mirando de reojo hacia la pantalla de mi móvil. Me hice la tonta solo para que pudiera verlo y se molestara más, no sé por qué me gustaba cuando se ponía así de serio.

—Me pregunto qué diría si supiera que estás conmigo ahora —comentó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el paisaje—. Espero que si aceptas salir con él me cuentes los detalles —dijo entre dientes.

Me mordí el labio inferior, recargándome en su hombro para mirarlo de cerca. Él giró su rostro hacia el mío, de manera que estuvimos con nuestras narices a punto de tocarse.

—Si eso quieres, lo haré —le dije, evidentemente bromeando.

Sólo quería salir con él.

—Así como tu salida con Trace, me dijiste que había estado...

Me reí.

—Pues… —alargué la oración, mirando tentadoramente sus labios. Por Dios, cómo me ponía que se pusiera así—. Fabulosa.

Los ojos de Edward se pusieron oscuros de algo violento y malvado. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear en mi pecho de manera rápida, atrapada en la transformación de sus ojos.

—¿Qué tan fabulosa? —inquirió, recorriendo la punta de su nariz por la mía.

—Muy fabulosa.

Me besó de forma intensa, mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi cintura. Como pude dejé la copa sobre la mesa, mientras Edward me mordía el labio inferior con demanda.

—¿Así de fabulosa? —volvió a preguntar, mientras sus dientes iban haciendo su trabajo por mi barbilla y cuello.

No pude contestarle que ninguna noche, con nadie, había sido tan fabulosa como esta, así solo cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por sus caricias.

Una de sus manos fue subiendo desde mi tobillo hasta llegar lentamente a mi muslo, colándose debajo de mi vestido, mientras sus besos y mordidas se iban apoderando de mi escote. El deseo me estaba consumiendo y los pensamientos racionales se iban acabando poco a poco.

Entonces le hice parar, descolocándolo.

—Llévame a tu habitación —le pedí sobre sus labios—. Quiero conocerla.

Me levantó del sofá, tomándome entre sus brazos mientras seguíamos besándonos. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, lo único que sentí fue la suavidad de su cama a mis espaldas cuando él mismo me depositó en ella. Una vez abiertos, lo encontré frente a mí, acorralándome con sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

—Esta vez déjame a mí —dije, apoyándome con los codos para levantarme—. Acomódate —le hice acostarse en su gran cama de edredones azul oscuro y cabecero tallado.

Conecté mi móvil en el equipo de música que había a un lado y puse la canción perfecta para mi propósito, todo bajo su atenta mirada. Me mordí el labio inferior al notar la excitación que iba creciendo poco a poco entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué planeas hacerme? —inquirió, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Shh —le hice callar.

La canción transcurrió con una lenta y seductiva melodía. Una voz femenina comenzó a insinuarse de forma intensa, lo que a Edward le generó una inmensa sonrisa expectante. Caminé en medio de su habitación, que era muy grande, y le di una mirada deseosa. Sacudí mi cabello para él y comencé a jugar con los movimientos de mis caderas, de mis brazos y piernas. Edward estaba concentrado, mirándome actuar y mover cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pasé mis manos por mis senos, mi vientre y mis caderas, incitándolo, desesperándolo. Me agaché dándole la espalda para desabrochar la hebilla de mis tacones. Edward tuvo toda la visión de mi trasero para él, provocando sus jadeos.

Sonreí.

Cuando hice mi cometido, subí con lentitud, tocando toda la extensión de mis piernas tal como lo hacía él. Entonces me giré y noté cómo me estaba deseando, ansioso por tocarme. Me fui acercando a su cama mientras yo misma bajaba el cierre de mi vestido, que quedaba justo a la altura de mis senos. Cuando llegué hasta el final lo abrí para que pudiera contemplar mi lencería de encaje, la suavidad de mis senos y mi vientre que esperaban por sus caricias.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —le pregunté.

Edward solo asintió, demasiado concentrado en mí para reaccionar a mis palabras.

Dejé caer el vestido a mis pies, quedando solo en ropa interior. Ésta era casi transparente, de color negro.

Me subí a los pies de la cama, gateando hacia él. Edward iba a acercarme a él, pero se lo impedí, inquietándolo.

—No seas impaciente —susurré.

La promesa oscura en sus ojos me hizo estremecer.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre él y fui desabotonando su camisa, mientras acariciaba la piel que iba descubriendo. Lo despojé de ella, junto con sus zapatos, lanzándolos al suelo. Quité su cinturón sin dejar de mirarlo y luego fui bajando su pantalón hasta quitárselos también. Sonreí al ver su erección oculta en su bóxer oscuro, esperando para mí. Bajé por su pecho entre besos y lamidas, deteniéndome bajo su ombligo. Su respiración fue haciéndose pesada y dura. Lo desnudé y acaricié su miembro, provocando otro jadeo en él. Me lamí los labios y me lo llevé a la boca, disfrutando de su sabor. Pasé mi lengua por toda su extensión, haciéndole gruñir.

—Carajo, Isabella —exclamó, apretando los edredones—. Vaya…

Sonreí con su miembro contra mis labios. Me encantaba su expresión de placer, la forma en cómo me miraba, esperando a que siguiera. Llevé mi lengua a la punta, dando lentos giros para volver a sumergirlo en mi boca, moviéndome a un compás suave y profundo, succionando con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle fruncir el ceño y luego cerrar los ojos. Disfruté de él cuan hambrienta con su caramelo, deseosa y gozosa. Él llevó sus manos a mi cabello para quitármelo de la cara y disfrutar también de la imagen que le estaba dando. Comenzó a regular el ritmo, embistiendo mi boca de forma rápida, nublándose de placer, podía ver los músculos de su cuerpo muy tensos.

—Bella, si sigues… —No fue capaz de seguir hablando, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un gemido gutural.

Iba a seguir, tentada ante la idea de sentir sus fluidos contra mi garganta, pero me hizo parar, dándome la vuelta para poder estar sobre mí. Volvió a encarcelarme con sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza; era su turno. Yo le sonreí, culpable por hacerle perder la razón y él entrecerró los ojos, con la promesa latente de hacerme pagar con placer. Entonces me quitó el sujetador y luego masajeó mis senos, centrando el placer en mis pezones, moviendo su lengua en mis cuentas que no tardaron en ponerse duras. Sus dientes reemplazaron a su lengua, lo que hizo que me arqueara sin posibilidad de huida.

—¿Qué harás conmigo? —le pregunté al oído, dejando ir el aliento en medio de un jadeo.

Me besó sin contestar a mi pregunta. Nuestras lenguas hicieron una lucha deseosa y llena de lascivia, a la vez que sus manos bajaban mis bragas hasta quitarlas por completo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Le sonreí prometedoramente.

—Véngate de mí, sé que eres una bestia cuando se trata de hacerme pagar por mis travesuras.

El verde de sus ojos desapareció, tornándose tan oscuro como sus deseos. Me arrastró desde los tobillos hasta la orilla, abrió mis piernas y disfrutó de la vista durante unos segundos, enarcando una ceja ante mi cuerpo, a su completa merced. Con perversidad llevó sus labios a mi intimidad, dando suaves caricias furtivas sin tocar mi clítoris. Estaba desesperándome. Luego acercó su miembro a mi sexo, rozándonos a ambos para aumentar aún más mi inquietud, moviéndolo sin mediar locura entre mis labios, apretándose a mí. Me volvía loca, necesitaba sentirlo dentro.

Llevó sus labios a mi oído, dejando ir su respiración pesada. Subió una de mis piernas a su hombro, tanteando el terreno a la vez que besaba mi pierna con suavidad. A los segundos me penetró de forma pausada, haciéndome sentir centímetro a centímetro de él entrando. Podía imaginarme cada porción de su humanidad llegando hasta mis entrañas.

—Eres un maldito travieso, tal como yo —exclamé en medio de un gemido.

Eso le hizo sonreír placenteramente, mientras se concentraba en el lento movimiento de su pelvis. Se separaba por completo para luego volver a entrar con profundidad, manteniendo el maldito ritmo, su favorito. Su boca me recorrió la mejilla, buscando enloquecerme aún más.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres? —me susurró, pasando sus labios por mi barbilla.

No quería decírselo porque sabía adónde quería llegar. Pero me estaba desesperando de una manera injusta y no iba a ceder.

—Quiero que me hagas tuya con fuerza. —Atraje su rostro a mis labios y luego incrusté mis uñas en la piel de su espalda.

—¿Qué tanta fuerza?

—Toda la que tengas —dije en un hilo de voz.

—¿Así sin más?

Quería que le rogara, tal como yo esperaba sus ruegos porque aceptara su invitación al cumpleaños. Edward siempre lograba salirse con la suya.

—Por favor —gimoteé.

—¿Lo quieres así? —me preguntó, aumentando el ritmo de forma progresiva. El placer fue tan intenso que no pude evitar gritar contra su boca—. ¿O más duro?

Cerré los ojos frente a la oleada de calor que corría por mis venas, la fricción de su cuerpo con el mío y las estocadas fuertes, que se iban haciendo cada vez más violentas. La habitación se vio envuelta de los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos chocar, mis gemidos, sus gruñidos y las respiraciones pesadas.

—¿Crees que ellos pueden tocarte como lo hago yo? ¿Eh? —gruñía en mi oído, mientras apretaba las carnes de mis caderas.

Sabía que moría de celos debido a lo que había pasado con los demás, porque no sabía que ante todos yo sólo tenía una necesidad imperante por él.

Lo tomé desde los hombros y me aferré a su cuerpo para que la violencia de sus embestidas fuese aún más fuerte, pero él tomó mis dos muñecas y las puso arriba de mi cabeza, sujetándome con una mano para que no pudiera moverme. Dejé ir otro grito desesperado, a la vez que mi orgasmo iba transformándose lentamente en una bola de fuego, dispuesta a explotar hacia todos mis rincones. Lo miré a los ojos, pidiéndole que me hiciera llegar.

—Nadie… nadie puede tocarme como lo haces tú —contesté de forma entrecortada.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Edward diera el último movimiento dentro de mí, desatando la furia de mi clímax.

Yo respiraba de manera entrecortada, con los espasmos de mis paredes aprisionando su miembro. Él aún necesitaba descargar y estaba dispuesto a llevarme a la cúspide otra vez, pero me negué, esta vez quería que fuera su turno de recibir mi atención.

Me levanté y me agaché de rodillas frente a su imponente porte. Le hice sentarse sobre la cama y yo fui sigilosa hasta su masculinidad, volviendo a tomarla con mi mano.

—Tienes una boca demoniaca y deliciosa —murmuró cuando junté mis labios con la punta.

Le sonreí.

—Una boca dispuesta para usted, Sr. Cullen.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sumergí sin miedo hasta la profundidad, sin quitar la conexión que nuestros ojos tenían. A ratos arqueaba las cejas y estiraba su brazo para tocarme la espalda, luego el cuello y finalmente mi cabello, hundiendo los dedos en mis hebras enloquecidas.

—Dios, Bella —jadeaba, moviendo las caderas, desesperado.

Me separé un poco para besar y llevarme a la boca sus testículos mientras le daba placer con mi mano, moviéndolo en toda su extensión.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, apretándolo con más fuerza.

No pudo contestar, sólo se lamía los labios, mirándome atento a mis juegos.

Finalmente volví a mi lugar favorito, succionando con hambre y moviendo mi lengua con rapidez. Cuando me separaba para alargar su placer, un hilillo de humedad nos conectaba a él y a mí, de su íntima piel y mis labios. Podía sentir el calor creciente en su virilidad, cada vez más dura, y entonces los músculos de sus brazos, cuello y abdomen volvían a tensarse como una roca.

—Voy a correrme, Bella, ah… —gruñó, temeroso de dejarse ir en mi boca.

Yo le volví a sonreír, pidiéndole que lo hiciera, estaba sedienta.

Apretó aún más mis cabellos y se hundió en mi boca, dejando ir un grito animal. En mi garganta sentí su caluroso orgasmo, el que me bebí con gusto y sed. Él me miraba con la respiración entrecortada y, una vez que el clímax lo dejó exhausto, llevó su mano a mi quijada para que me acercara.

—Te ha caído un poco en tu comisura…

Pasé mi lengua en esa dirección, saboreándome los labios y él se mordió los suyos, sorprendido de lo sucia y traviesa que podía llegar a ser.

Se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, respirando con dificultad y tiró de mí para que cayera sobre su pecho. Estábamos bañados en sudor, el nuestro, mezclado por completo. Me mantuve observándolo un momento, mientras nuestro pulso parecía volver a su ritmo normal. Pero él no tardó en levantarse y caminar hacia mi móvil para apagarlo.

—No queremos que vuelvan a enviarte otro mensaje revelador, ¿cierto?

Mi atención se fue hacia su cuerpo desnudo, que se movía muy bien por el espacio. Era tan atractivo que parecía un sueño de nunca acabar.

Mientras me acomodaba entre sus edredones, disfrutando de la suavidad de estos y de la cama, comencé a pensar en lo que le respondí hace unos minutos. ¿De verdad le había dicho que nadie podía tocarme como él lo hacía? ¿Era eso cierto? Por supuesto que sí, ya no podía engañarlo, su efecto era avasallador, pero… no debí decirle.

Volvió a la cama, recostándose con la cabeza apegada al cabecero, justo a mi lado.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él me provocaba, últimamente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, sobre todo ahora, que recién habíamos tenido sexo. Qué mala manía la de nosotras las mujeres, ¡justo ahora tenía que pensar en todo esto!

—Desde aquí puedo oír los engranajes de tu cabeza dando vueltas —bromeó, emulando el sonido de estos. Parecía demasiado intrigado por mi expresión pensativa.

—¿Qué crees que estoy pensando? —inquirí, recargándome en la almohada, con mis senos sobre el colchón.

—No lo sé, de ti pueden venir muchas cosas —murmuró—. Lo único que sé es que deberías dejar por un momento esa parte racional que te está confundiendo, permitiendo salir a la Isabella espontánea que conocí en el crucero.

Me reí mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo el cansancio y la fatiga que solo Edward podía darme. Pero, a pesar de eso, no podía dormir, acallar mi mente era imposible. No podía dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama.

Sentí su risa y su mano en mi espalda, dando caricias furtivas.

—No es necesario pensar para conciliar el sueño, dormirás más rápido si mantienes tu mente en blanco.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? " _Como si pudiera tener la mente en blanco cuando estás a mi alrededor_ ", pensé.

—¿Eso haces tú?

Se demoró en contestar.

—Sí, Isabella, de lo contrario estaría loco en estos momentos —susurró.

Apreté la almohada, algo inquieta por sus palabras. Me habría gustado saber qué significaban en realidad.

Entonces me acomodé por última vez, dándole la espalda. Quizá era mejor no quedarme dormida con su imagen frente a mis ojos. Edward paró con sus caricias furtivas porque probablemente también iba a dormir, aunque, si era sincera, yo no quería que parara, no esta noche.

Abrí los ojos y me vi envuelta en mi propio cabello aleonado, desparramado y enredado. Al girar la cabeza me encontré con Edward, que me respiraba en la cara. Al parecer se había acercado más a mí entre sueños.

A pesar de que no era correcto, me vi tentada a correrle un pequeño mechón que había caído sobre su frente. Así que lo hice, contemplando a la vez su rostro sereno. Parecía que los años habían disminuido en él ahora que lo veía dormir.

—Por Dios, Edward, ¿qué hago contigo?

Por supuesto que no recibí respuesta alguna.

Me alejé, no sin antes darle una caricia a la barba que comenzaba a salirle.

La ventana mostraba un paisaje mañanero espectacular, con el sol reflejándose en toda la habitación. Debían ser las 9 y pico. Tomé su camisa del suelo y me la puse, junto con mis bragas. Me metí al baño y, al mirarme al espejo, noté los efectos de Edward en mis ojos, que brillaban de forma incandescente.

Negué, quitándole importancia al asunto y, con mi carterita en camino, busqué mi cepillo de dientes, el que siempre traía conmigo.

Salí de la habitación y caminé por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la cocina, que era un lugar amplio y lleno de instrumentaría digna de un chef. Como tenía hambre me metí al refrigerador, sorprendida de ver productos orgánicos y muy saludables. Me decidí por un yogur, mientras Edward despertaba. Prefería desayunar con él, tal como lo habíamos hecho la otra vez.

Di un paseo por la sala, aunque esta vez sin detenerme en el precioso piano. Descubrí que en uno de los pasillos había dos habitaciones más, una era posiblemente la de huéspedes.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé, mirando el increíble estante lleno de libros, apilados muy ordenadamente, unos con otros.

Había un escritorio que ocupaba toda una esquina, con un laptop sobre él y cientos de planos y papeles. Había unos anteojos a un lado de estos, los que por supuesto debían pertenecer a Edward. Debía verse muy sexy con ellos puestos.

Me senté sobre su blanda silla de color ocre y me moví de lado a lado mientras me comía el yogur, mirando los barquitos que decoraban algunas repisas y muebles.

—Así que aquí es donde ingenias —murmuré. Sentía que estaba en una parte tan íntima de él. Quizá no era correcto que me inmiscuyera tanto.

Iba a irme cuando una gran colección de discos llamó mi atención. Estaban todos apilados al lado de un sofisticado tocadiscos moderno. Sonreí, porque yo también solía coleccionar discos.

—Al menos tenemos algo en común —dije, bajando lentamente la voz.

Algunos eran tan antiguos como la antología de Nina Simone, otros no tanto, como Depeche Mode y Led Zeppelin. Había varios más de jazz, clásica y ópera, lo que me daba una imagen muy variada de gustos sofisticados. Incluso tenía rock pesado.

—¿Rammstein? —me largué a reír, incrédula.

Di un salto cuando sentí un ruido desde afuera, seguramente Edward había despertado y estaba buscándome. "Si me ve aquí podría molestarse", pensé, saliendo de puntillas como un ratón.

Al llegar al salón pensé encontrarlo a él, pero no. Había una mujer rubia dándome la espalda, una mujer rubia que pude identificar al instante.

Era Charlotte.

Caminé hacia atrás, mientras me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ella aquí y cómo había podido entrar al departamento de Edward. ¿Acaso tenía el código y la llave? Pero era demasiado tarde, porque ya me había escuchado. Al girarse me contempló con sus ojos claros y me dio una repasada de pies a cabeza, mientras su mirada asombrada iba cambiando paulatinamente en una expresión de odio puro, dispuesta sin remedio a hacerme daño.

* * *

 ** _Próxima actualización domingo 27_**

 ** _Atentas al próximo adelanto exclusivo en mi grupo de facebook_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	19. Capítulo 18: El punto límite

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: Chicas, pido altura de miras y comprensión. Todos tenemos cicatrices, todos tenemos una historia, todos tenemos dolores. Disfruten el capítulo, es muy extenso**

 **Recomiendo: Performance – The XX**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18:**

 _ **El punto límite**_

 _ **.**_

" _Si grito con todas mis fuerzas,_

 _¿escucharías lo que no estoy diciendo?_

 _(…) si me voy antes del final,_

 _¿olvidarás que estuve ahí?_

 _Cuando me viste marchar,_

 _¿pensaste que tenía algún lugar adónde ir?_

 _ **.**_

Estábamos frente a frente, evaluándonos mutuamente. Ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, como en la guerra fría. El odio en sus cuencas se hizo cada vez más visible cuando notó que estaba usando la camisa de Edward. El mensaje era bastante claro, en realidad. Instintivamente quise caminar hacia atrás, oliendo el peligro que de ella expelía, pero no flaqueé, no iba a temerle.

—Tú —dijo, apretando los puños, como si comenzara a comprenderlo todo.

Mantuve la calma, aun cuando me sentía inconclusa, cualquier cosa que yo pudiera decir podía hacerle correr hacia cualquier persona y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que había visto. Charlotte parecía ser una mujer impredecible, no sabía qué podía hacer, decirme o hacerme, lo que era una bomba de tiempo.

—Charlotte… —comencé a decir, usando un tono de voz neutro.

—Tú —me interrumpió, dando un paso hacia mí. La frialdad fue más notoria y sus deseos de ir tras mis greñas y hacerme cuanto pudiera—. No deberías estar aquí.

—No es buen momento —aconsejé con incomodidad, mirando a la habitación de Edward—. Por favor, vete, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo.

¿Dónde estaba él? Probablemente durmiendo. ¿Qué iba a pensar de todo esto? El corazón me latía con demasiada prisa a medida que iba tomando conciencia de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que iba a pasar si los demás se enteraban. Ella no sería capaz de mantener la boca cerrada, no le convenía.

Charlotte siguió dando pasos lentos hacia mí, mientras analizaba nuevamente mi vestimenta, comprobando, como si fuera posible aún más, que efectivamente me había acostado con el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada. Finalmente tensó la mordida y devolvió la mirada a mis ojos con arrogancia, rabia y unos celos enfermizos que me provocaron un escalofrío.

Por un instante temí de lo que pudiera pasarme con ella.

—Tú —dijo, por tercera vez—. Así que tú eras la basura por la que me ha cambiado. ¿Por ti ha decidido alejarme? ¿Por ti? —Parecía no creerlo, déspota y francamente desagradable—. No eres más que una mocosa asquerosa —escupió con sequedad—. En cuanto sepan los demás…

—Ni siquiera se atreva —proferí con fuerza—, no va a intimidarme. Evítese sus insultos, pues es su palabra contra la mía, la casada es usted y yo puedo hablar sin miedo.

Fui franca, pero yo no estaba tan segura de ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que ella. Si yo hablaba, Edward quedaría al descubierto ante toda su familia, lo que… no quería que ocurriera.

—¡Cállate! —volvió a interrumpirme con los dientes apretados y los ojos llorosos de furia—. No tienes ningún derecho a decirme qué hacer y menos a amenazarme, tú… ¡zorra insignificante! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¡Hija de perra!

Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reacción.

Levantó su mano y la estampó en mi mejilla, haciéndome ladear el rostro y tambalear. Tuve que sujetarme de la pared contigua, pestañeando unos segundos mientras sentía el fuerte dolor en mi piel y la sorpresa de aquel gesto.

—¡Aléjate de Edward! —me gritó—. Lárgate de este departamento, ¡voy a acusarte a toda tu familia por ser una maldita sucia!

Yo tenía mi mano en mi rostro, aún congelada debido a su gesto y a sus palabras.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme! —le grité con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡De lo contrario voy a responder!

Pero a ella no le importaba nada, porque sin miedo alguno volvió a abofetearme, esta vez con una rabia enervante que por poco me hizo caer. Sentí que el estómago se me apretó de tal manera que vi todo tan rojo como la sangre.

La maldita tenía los días contados.

Le di un fuerte empujón para que se alejara de mí, pero ella estaba descontrolada.

—¡Charlotte! —exclamó Edward con dureza, llamando nuestra atención.

Lo había visto todo.

Ella dio un sobresalto y yo instintivamente apreté más mi mejilla adolorida, con la rabia acumulada en mi pecho.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para instar a Charlotte a alejarse, pues estaba dispuesta a tomarme del cabello. Yo estaba atónita de rabia y deseos de destrozarle la cara, dando un paso adelante para poder empujarla y hacer que se alejara de mí. Edward lo notó, porque caminó hacia nosotras de manera rápida, impidiendo que yo fuera a acercarme más.

—No lo hagas, Isabella —profirió, poniéndose en medio.

Lo miré incrédula y lo noté extraño, con el ceño fruncido y la frente arrugada con severidad. Pero no me miraba a mí, sino a Charlotte, a quién parecía querer fulminar en un segundo. Después posó sus ojos en mí y los abrió, contrayendo las cejas por la impresión, como si no supiera qué decirme. Luego me miró la mejilla y su expresión se crispó, desesperado y… muy tenso.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido? —gruñó él, mirándola con los ojos llameantes—. Mira lo que le has hecho…

—¿Ella…? ¿Por qué, Edward?

Edward no contestó.

—Me las vas a pagar, Isabella. Y a ti, Edward… —Su mirada se quebró y su barbilla tiritó.

Todo se interrumpió cuando Charlotte se largó a llorar, dando un giro brusco, abriendo la puerta principal y saliendo velozmente del departamento.

—Edward, deja que se vaya, por favor…

La expresión de él volvió a cambiar, viendo cómo mi mejilla y mi labio se encontraban hinchados, y en un segundo ya había desaparecido, dejándome sola en la inmensidad de su sala por la mujer que recientemente me había abofeteado.

Me mantuve unos segundos de pie, con las manos fuertemente aferradas a mi rostro, mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hace segundos. Charlotte había descubierto todo, ya no había nada más que hacer. No iba a mantener la boca cerrada, por supuesto que no, ni siquiera le convenía. La bomba de tiempo ya iba a explotar, lo que tanto me temía.

Pero… eso ni siquiera me importaba como me importaban los golpes que me había dado.

Sus bofetadas parecían un simple arranque de celos, pero la sensación que había depositado en mí fue mucho más profunda. Era como si aquel arranque extraño de ira me dejase en claro que lucharía contra cualquier mujer que osara colocar los ojos en Edward.

 _Edward_.

Se había marchado. ¿Por qué su simple ausencia resultaba tan tosca? ¿Por qué me sentía tan desprotegida? Quería que estuviera aquí. Sentía tanto frío ante la vulneración que su ex amante me había depositado. Ni siquiera me dejó defenderme, me había frenado sin remedio a dejarla a un lado posterior a que ella ya me había hecho daño.

Justo en frente tenía un espejo, colgado solitariamente en la pared inmaculada. Me vi, con los ojos ahuecados y húmedos, sosteniendo mi mejilla como si se tratara de mi propio corazón. Pestañeé al sentir la humedad en el golpe y me acerqué a mi propio reflejo. Vi sangre, corriendo lentamente por mi piel. Luego vi que en la comisura de mis labios pronto aparecería una marca que me costaría borrar, física y… emocional.

—Mierda —exclamé al notar que él no llegaba y que me había dejado sola a pesar de que le pedí que se quedara, porque lo hice, mi mirada lo pedía a gritos.

Corrí hasta el baño principal, pero esta vez no me preocupé por la decoración como pudo ser ayer. Al verme de cerca noté el corte que ella me había hecho, seguramente con algún anillo. "Quizá el de casada", pensé, sosteniéndome en el filo del lavado. Al tragar sentí el nudo en mi garganta, que se había alojado tan pronto como pudo.

Suspiré y sonreí con tristeza.

Tomé la toalla de Edward, que era blanca y preciosa, y la apreté contra mi rostro, no sin antes mojarla con un poco de agua. Esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente.

Pero entonces solo necesité apreciar el dolor de aquello para recordar nuevamente lo que había ocurrido, solo que esta vez sentí la furia y el miedo correr por mis venas. Era la antítesis perfecta para hacerme flaquear. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para golpearme? ¿Con qué derecho había decidido hacerme esto? ¿Por qué Edward no permitió que yo me defendiera? ¿Por qué simplemente yo seguía aquí? Tenía tanta rabia que mis ojos amenazaron con las lágrimas, pero me aguanté. Charlotte iba a exponernos y se suponía que nadie iba a saberlo, que esto quedaría entre Edward y yo. Pero claro, el destino es el único capaz de darte vueltas la realidad de una manera tan retorcida como jodida.

Me pasé la mano libre por el cabello mientras recobraba la compostura, aunque no era suficiente, esta bomba que iba a explotar de forma rápida. En el momento en que Alice y mi familia fuesen a enterarse de esto todo se iría realmente a la mierda.

Los ojos de Charlotte me explicaban a gritos que sí, era capaz de hacerlo sin miedo.

—Carajo —gruñí.

Salí del baño entre trotes y me obligué a acallar la desazón que sentí al no ver aún a Edward. Pero qué tonta, ¿qué esperaba? Pedirle que no la siguiera había sido un error, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Lo necesitaba y odiaba la sensación.

Di un suspiro largo y apreté los ojos.

Lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo y su calor, porque me sentía vulnerable, sola y adolorida. Odiaba que una persona me hiciera sentir así, pero sí, me sentía vulnerable y… sólo Edward iba a poder disminuir eso.

—Pero te fuiste —susurré.

Fui a la habitación y paré en seco al ver la cama deshecha y revuelta. Me fue inevitable recordar lo que habíamos hecho ayer y sus múltiples palabras, las risas, la sensación de que… al menos lo que hacíamos era único para ambos.

Busqué mi ropa y me la puse lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba salir pronto de aquí.

Con los pies descalzos, los tacones en la mano, el vestido mal puesto y el cabello desordenado, le di una última mirada al lugar, lo suficiente para que mi garganta volviese a apretarse con fuerza. Me habría gustado que todo haya sido perfecto para los dos.

Iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero Edward lo hizo primero, encontrándome de frente y sin saber qué decir. Aunque, para mí, verlo fue suficiente para que la rabia creciera aún más. Él venía con una bolsa con hielo y algo más en la mano, similar a un botiquín. Iba a decirme algo, pero preferí mirar hacia otro lado y pasar bajo su brazo tensado mientras sujetaba la puerta, no quería escuchar nada, tampoco saber qué demonios había ocurrido con esa mujer, algo dolía mucho y no sabía qué.

Pero era suficiente.

—Bella —me llamó, pero lo ignoré, por mi bien.

Caminé con lentitud hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Bella —insistió, elevando la voz.

Me abracé a mí misma y no me atreví a mirar hacia atrás.

—Bella, escúchame…

—¡No! —le grité—. Ni una palabra más, Edward. —Lo apunté, haciéndolo tragar—. Prepara los discursos, porque ahora todos lo sabrán.

Suspiró.

—Eso es lo único que te importa, que lo sepan, ¿no? Ahora… espero que encuentres una buena excusa para no decirles que tu ex amante, la esposa de tu primo, por cierto, me golpeó porque tiene celos.

—Bella, si tan solo me escucharas, es más complicado de lo que crees. Déjame ponerte algo, no quiero que te vayas así.

Negué, taciturna.

—Quiero irme, por favor, déjame. Tengo mucho que pensar y yo no merezco esto. Si ella quería pedir explicaciones que fuera contigo, no golpeándome. Pero eso no importa, ¿no?

Edward arqueó las cejas con tristeza, elevando la mano para sujetarme, pero yo me marché, queriendo mi cama lo más pronto posible. A medio camino cerró la puerta, luego de tortuosos segundos a la espera de que me diera la vuelta ante su insistencia porque me quedara.

Hice de tripas corazón y caminé los múltiples niveles que había hasta llegar al 1. No me importó la mirada que me dieron las recepcionistas en el primer acceso, solo tenía una meta en mente y esa era marcharme cuanto antes de aquí.

En cuanto pude tomé un taxi y le indiqué mi departamento. Por la ventanilla miré hacia el gran edificio de Edward y con un último suspiro pude pensar solo una cosa: había jugado con fuego y me había quemado.

.

.

.

Salí al balcón con dos tazas de té, una para Ángela y otra para mí. Me esperaba con Señor Calabaza, que aguardaba mi asiento bajo los pies.

—Gracias —dijo sonriéndome.

Asentí y me dejé caer en mi sofá tejido, con la vista fija en la ciudad.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pero ella se giró rápidamente hacia mí.

—Espero que con lo que te he puesto esa herida sane antes de que tengas que dar explicaciones a los demás —me susurró.

Asentí nuevamente, aún con la mirada puesta en el paisaje.

No dejaba de pensar en Edward y aquella bolsita de hielo en su mano.

—¿Por qué no me defendí, Ángela?

Suspiró.

—Porque estabas paralizada, como ahora. Maldita bruta, mira cómo te dejó. —Chasqueó la lengua, muy furibunda—. Aunque a las últimas, pudiste defenderte, pero él…

Giré la cabeza hacia ella.

—Sí, me lo impidió —susurré.

—¿De verdad crees que diga algo? —me preguntó.

—Sí, estaba como una loca. Su mirada no era para juegos, Angela, era como si lo único que le importara era la posibilidad de que Edward estuviera con otra mujer, nada más. Quizá qué mentira agregará, ella no es un juego y me lo hizo saber. Una mujer normal no golpea a diestra y siniestra, claro que no.

—Pero tú podrías delatarla, la casada era ella, Bella, no tú…

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Aún así no creo que le importe, está más empecinada con la idea de que Edward la haya dejado atrás, que del simple hecho de que todos sepan que le ha sido infiel a su esposo —murmuré.

Se rio sin sorna ni gracia, parecía más un bufido.

—¿De verdad es por eso?

Tragué y miré mi cuchara.

—No, la verdad es que no soy capaz de delatar a Edward, sé que lo odiarían —susurré—. Pueden pasar mil cosas, pero jamás buscaría hacerle daño a él, no puedo. Soy una estúpida.

—No eres esa clase de persona. Y no, no eres estúpida, es un asunto que no te pertenece, es normal que no quieras perjudicarlo.

Era verdad. Por ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de hacer lo mismo que ella, sólo por Edward, no era capaz.

—¿Y qué sucederá con él?

En cuanto lo recordé se me remecieron las entrañas y sentí la rabia y la desilusión en mí.

Me encogí de hombros, ¿que no era obvio?

—No quiero pensar en Edward —le respondí enseguida.

Mi amiga asintió como yo, de manera simple y callada. ¿Qué más podíamos decirnos? Porque sí, estaba paralizada, esperando a que Alice me llamara para decirme que ya le habían contado todo. Era seguro que ella no podría creerlo hasta que yo lo admitiera y, por supuesto, lo admitiría en cuanto me lo preguntara, no iba a mentirle.

—Si tienes que terminarlo es mejor que sea ahora, Bella, no creo que sea buena idea mantenerte en algo como esto. No es bueno para ti ni para nadie en tu familia. Quizá Charlotte no hable ahora, pero ¿y si lo hace? Que al menos sea cuando él y tú no tengan nada que ver —aconsejó.

—Claro. Es mejor ahora —respondí.

 _Aunque hubiera preferido haberlo quitado antes de mi cabeza_.

.

.

.

Mi bolígrafo estaba hecho jirones producto de mis incesantes mordidas, mientras me intentaba concentrar en la auditoría de los Cullen. Mi escritorio estaba repleto de papeles y el legajo estaba deshecho en muchas partes. Jane había pasado por mi oficina para dejarme un té muy caliente, mientras que Trace venía a visitarme de vez en cuando con la intención de guiarme un poco en el embrollo en el que me había metido.

Sí, era un embrollo, porque la empresa estaba perdiendo millones y yo debía encontrar al culpable a como diera lugar. Los Cullen habían confiado en mí y no quería defraudarlos.

—¿Otra vez dándole vueltas al asunto? —me preguntó mi colega, entrando con confianza a mi oficina.

—Lo siento, Trace, creo que de nada sirve pegar ojo a la pantalla, se me ha hecho muy complicado mantenerme a tono.

—Lo sé, es complicado —dijo. De su brazo emergió un imponente archivador, seguramente con las facturas que había solicitado hace un par de días—. Es un trabajo extenso, así que deberías preparar muy bien esa cabecita.

Él se había dado cuenta de mi volatilidad casi al instante. Comenzaba a creer que me conocía aún más de lo que pensaba.

Y bueno, era cierto. Hace apenas un día, Alice me había contado que Charlotte le había pedido una tarde a solas. Las razones podían ser muchas, según ella, pero para mí solo existía una opción muy probable. Ya estaba preparando el discurso, unas palabras suficientes para decirle toda la verdad. Esperaba que esto no fuera a complicar las cosas para la boda.

Con un suspiro busqué calmarme, tenía que trabajar a como diera lugar. Además, sentía que de esa manera no le daba el gusto a Charlotte.

—Bien —musitó Trace con el ceño fruncido al ver que no tenía ninguna respuesta o expresión para darle—. Si quieres puedes tomarte una hora para reordenar lo que sea que te tenga preocupada y luego puedo ayudarte…

—No —interrumpí—. No alarguemos más el asunto.

Tomé el archivador, que era muy pesado y grueso, mientras Trace acercaba una silla a mi lado.

—Con esto podré realizar correctamente los balances necesarios —susurré, dándoles una hojeada.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras reordenábamos cada una de las facturas, de manera que nos diera un resultado lógico y congruente. Los Cullen parecían haberse enfrascado enormemente en ello, pero el contador no parecía ser muy prolijo.

—Primer consejo: cambiar de auditor —musitó Trace.

La mañana fue pasando muy rápido en medio de los balances que, si bien no eran completos, ya estaban entregando información relevante y necesaria para poder ir generando una idea del problema real en el que los Cullen se habían metido.

—Esto no me huele bien —susurró, pasando a otra de las facturas.

Asentí, pues la información no concordaba con lo que esperaba. Si bien aún faltaba investigar con mayor profundidad, todo apuntaba a que había un hueco bastante grande por resolver. Nada parecía ir realmente en orden, pero si estaba muy bien disimulado. No dudaba que los Cullen querían mantener todo organizado, pero si le habían dado potestad suficiente al auditor, entonces había un grave problema.

—Si te fijas bien, la mayoría de los insumos están alterados, al menos los que Carlisle dejó a manos del auditor —le dije, mostrándole el registro—. Sobre todo si nos enfocamos en las vacunas necesarias para los salmones. La cifra destinada a ellas es suficiente para cubrir a la mayoría de estos sin preocupación, pero la compra es menor en casi un 25%.

—El gasto no concuerda con la compra recibida. Los ítems son erróneos en cantidad. —Suspiró y me miró a los ojos, como si pensara lo mismo que yo—. Si un salmón no recibe su vacuna correspondiente puede morir, disminuyendo notablemente las ganancias.

—Exactamente —concerté—. ¿A quién crees que el contador está encubriendo?

—Es eso lo que debes averiguar —sentenció.

Jane abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza para comprobar que no estuviera ocupada. Hizo un mohín sorprendido al vernos a Trace y a mí trabajar concentradamente en la auditoría, pero de todas maneras entró.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero vengo por mi padre —nos dijo—. Quiere verte, Bella, en su oficina.

Los miré a ambos con extrañeza, ¿qué querría Aro conmigo? ¿Y en su oficina? Últimamente no había llegado tarde, lo que era un completo logro. Trace me guiñó un ojo y me instó a que fuera mientras él reordenaba el asunto en mi escritorio.

Jane me acompañó hasta la puerta y luego se marchó hacia su dependencia. Antes de tocar pude escuchar la voz de Aro, que parecía tener una conversación con alguien por teléfono. Se oía condescendiente y un tanto preocupado. Toqué y él enseguida se despidió de su interlocutor, permitiéndome el ingreso.

—Con permiso, Sr. Vulturi, ¿me ha mandado a llamar?

—Sí, sí, siéntate.

Su despacho era muy bonito y espacioso. Resultaba siempre atractivo quedarse mirando los cuadros que había colgados en las paredes. Me pregunté quién sería el autor, pues en la esquina de cada uno solo se veía una tenue firma que decía " _R. Vulturi_ ".

—Me los regaló una sobrina, no la veo hace mucho —me contó mi jefe, recargando su trasero en el escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando que me pusiera más cómoda.

—Son muy lindos —dije—. ¿Hice algo malo?

Aquello le hizo reír por un buen rato.

—Esta vez no voy a regañarte, creo que has aprendido la lección. Además, sabes que eres estupenda en tu trabajo, un diamante en bruto.

Me sonrojé como nunca. Los cumplidos de Aro siempre lograban emocionarme más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo no, si él era una de los mejores contadores de Estados Unidos?

—Pero vamos al grano. —Se paseó por su inmenso despacho con una mano en la barbilla, como si pensara en la forma correcta de decirme las cosas—. Quiero ofrecerte un viaje.

Levanté las cejas ante la sorpresa. ¿Un viaje?

—Es para perfeccionarte. Eres una de mis mejores contadores, no puedo permitirme tenerte sin pulirte.

—Pero, Sr. Vulturi, ¿de verdad…?

—¡Por supuesto! Es una capacitación exhaustiva en Ontario, Canadá, de un mes y medio. Pero no te preocupes, que no irás sola. Decidí que Trace sería la mejor compañía para ti, ambos son los mejores y me sería imperdonable impedirles la oportunidad. La única desventaja es que debes avanzar en tus auditorías, sabes que los privados suelen ser exigentes en sus peticiones. ¿Qué me dices?

Su emoción resultaba palpable e intensa. Sabía que me tenía mucho aprecio, Aro era un muy buen jefe y siempre se preocupaba por mí. La primera vez que llegué a trabajar a su empresa apenas tenía una cama y en el peor apartamento posible. Le debía muchísimo.

—Sr. Vulturi, me ha dejado sin palabras —susurré.

Un viaje resultaba perfecto para todo el caos en el que estaba inmersa. Cómo odiaba el caos. ¡Y con Trace!

Pero, ¿qué le decía a Alice? ¡Estaba en pleno preparativo de su boda! ¿Y Todd?

—No necesitas darme una respuesta ahora, si quieres pensarlo…

Me mantuve ciertos segundos imaginando la posibilidad.

Su sonrisa se enanchó.

—Te noto insegura. ¿No quieres meditarlo con tu almohada, al menos una noche?

Asentí, sonriéndole también, pues tenía razón, sí estaba insegura. La noticia había llegado tan rápido que apenas comenzaba a figurármela, sobre todo porque tenía compromisos y obligación que cumplir con mi familia.

—Si se trata de mi futuro profesional y laboral no puedo pasar por alto esta gran oportunidad.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar. ¿Te parece que me des una respuesta el lunes próximo?

—¿Cuándo es?

—Luego de tu cumpleaños, tranquila. Tendremos todos los detalles listos en la semana que viene.

Asentí y, antes de marcharme, le di las gracias otra vez. Aro volvió a despedirse con cariño y me deseó un exitoso progreso en mis auditorías. Sabía que estaba ansioso por que aceptara.

Mientras regresaba a mi oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba por venir. Era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en muchos días, sobre todo porque hace muy poco la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas. Marcharme significaba no ver a Edward en un mes, evitándome cualquier acercamiento debido a que éramos los padrinos. " _Ahora seríamos familia_ ", pensé con sarcasmo.

Pero no quería darle esa importancia, no a él. Si decidía marcharme era por mí, no para huir como una tonta, de todos modos Edward no debía tener más importancia, no era correcto ni bueno para mí.

—Hey, ¿tú sabías de esto? —le pregunté a Trace, que tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de mi laptop.

Me observó y luego se largó a reír. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Me declaro culpable —dijo—. ¿Y? ¿Te irás conmigo?

—Al menos permíteme conversarlo con la almohada —comenté divertida.

Me senté a su lado para seguir con nuestro trabajo, pero él seguía mirándome.

—De verdad sería estupendo que me acompañaras —confesó.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Para mí también sería estupendo tenerlo como compañero de viajes.

—Te tendré una respuesta muy pronto. Me ha parecido maravilloso que seas tú quien me acompañe —exclamé, haciéndolo reír.

—Pues piénsalo. ¡Qué aburrido sería ir sin ti!

—Te recuerdo que no es un viaje de placer, Trace —dije, fingiendo seriedad.

—Pero podemos transformarlo en uno —susurró de forma divertida—. Pero bueno, tenemos que seguir en esto. Los Cullen merecen un reporte al menos, ¿no lo crees? —prosiguió.

Me largué a reír ante la idea y luego me concentré en los balances. Definitivamente los Cullen merecían buenas nuevas.

.

Alice me había enviado un mensaje de texto para juntarnos a la hora de salida. Recién había llegado a Nueva York luego de su pequeño viaje de placer con mi hermano.

Cuando salí del edificio ella me esperaba apoyada en un bloque mientras miraba su móvil concentradamente. En cuanto me acerqué sonrió, pero se veía contrariada.

—Hola, creí que me esperarías en el departamento —murmuré.

—Oh no, venía de tomarme un café con Charlotte —bufó. Luego se fijó en el golpe que había en mi mejilla y la preocupación se cernió sobre ella.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Tragué y me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Me golpeé jugando con Señor Calabaza. —Esperaba sonar convincente.

Alice no pareció muy convencida, pero por su expresión parecía no querer darle vueltas.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles, traspasando el gentío que siempre se agolpaba a estas horas.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo con Charlotte? —inquirí con el corazón aumentando de ritmo.

—Sí —respondió.

Puse mis manos en los bolsillos, pues de pronto comencé a sentir mucho frío.

—Charlotte y Peter se marcharán a Viena la semana que viene.

El aire de mis pulmones pareció salir de golpe por mi boca.

—¿A Viena? —dije casi en un grito.

—Sí, y no estarán para mi boda.

—Cuanto lo lamento —exclamé, aunque no lo lamentaba. Eso quería decir que no volvería a verlos, especialmente a ella.

—Charlotte se veía muy triste por volver. No le gusta Europa. Estaba más sensible que de costumbre y un poco tímida al hablar.

Escuchar de su mera existencia me enfurecía. Hasta el día de hoy estaba arrepentida de haberme paralizado frente a esa mujer. Habría bastado una bofetada, sólo una en su mugrosa cara, y todo estaría mejor con mi paz mental.

Entonces, ¿no se había atrevido a abrir la boca? La reacción que Alice me narraba distaba completamente de la que ella había tenido conmigo. ¿Por qué de pronto había cambiado de idea?

—¿No te dijo por qué se marcharán? —inquirí, presa de la curiosidad.

—No, pero supongo que fue por algo muy importante. Aún no nos cuentan con detalles —murmuró—. Es una lástima, Jasper le tiene mucho aprecio a Peter, y Charlotte es parte de la familia. Solo espero que pronto nos cuenten qué demonios ha sucedido y por qué quieren marcharse tan de repente.

Fue inevitable sentir alivio. ¿Había sido Edward el causante de que Charlotte haya cambiado de parecer? ¿A qué se debía el que ellos ahora hayan decidido marchar? ¿Peter se había enterado de algo? Charlotte parecía bastante enamorada de Edward como para dejarlo así como así.

Había gato encerrado.

Suspiré. ¿Desde qué momento mi vida se había convertido en un huracán de relaciones, mentiras, engaños y traiciones?

Alice me invitó a tomar un café a un precioso lugar, frente a unos apartamentos muy lindos. La razón era celebrar un menjunje de buenas noticias.

—¿Qué tal la velada romántica? —inquirí.

—Espectacular —dijo, quitándose el abrigo—. Mi tío Edward se merece el cielo por haberme regalado ese viaje.

Escuchar su nombre resultaba un poco agobiante a esta altura.

—Y… ¡quiero darte algo!

Me entregó una cajita con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirí.

—¡Un regalo!

Abrí la boca por la sorpresa y la quedé mirando un buen rato.

—Oh, Alice, no tenías por qué…

—¡No! No hay discusión —me frenó, poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo—. En cuanto lo vi pensé en ti, fue inevitable.

Con una extraña sensación en la garganta lo abrí, encontrándome con un bello par de aros de plata y piedra. Eran hermosos.

—Me han encantado.

Esa sensación extraña en la garganta no era nada más que culpa. Llevaba mintiéndole semanas y ella hasta el momento no tenía idea de nada. No había pensado realmente en la posibilidad de que nos descubriera hasta ayer, cuando Charlotte amenazó con delatarme.

Al separarnos se quedó mirándome a los ojos durante unos segundos, tornándose un poco preocupada.

—Hey, ¿te ha pasado algo?

Negué y me puse los aretes para distraerme. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente. Me sentía tan mal que apenas podía mirarla.

—Los vi a la salida del hotel, en una preciosa joyería. Enseguida pensé en ti, ¡y ya veo que te quedan fabulosos!

—Te juro que me han encantado.

—Y que conste, aún tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños guardado bajo siete llaves.

Me mordí el labio inferior y le di un abrazo, entorpecida por la mesa que se encontraba entre ambas.

—Bueno, ahora vienen las noticias. —Suspiró—. ¡Tanya me dio el trabajo! ¡Seré parte del equipo de su fundación humanitaria!

Me puse a gritar de emoción, ¡estaba muy feliz por ella!

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —le dije—. Yo también tengo que contarte algo, eres la primera persona que lo sabrá así que, por favor, ¡no se te ocurra abrir la boca! Al menos no con Jasper. Quiero contárselo yo, cuando sea oportuno —expliqué.

Su emoción se hizo notoria, acercando su tronco y poniendo sus manos bajo la barbilla.

—¡Prometido! —exclamó—. ¡Pero dímelo ya! ¿Es Trace? ¡No me digas que tú y él…!

—Oh no, ¡estás loca! —la frené.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi jefe me ha ofrecido algo muy bueno. —Me mordí el labio inferior, ansiosa por cómo fuera a reaccionar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una capacitación… —hice una pausa—. En Ontario.

Sus cejas se arquearon con pesar, pero aun así hizo el intento de sonreír.

—¿Ontario? Vaya… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Un mes y medio.

—Oh, Bells, ¿de verdad? —se entristeció—. Eso es bastante tiempo, entonces, si aceptas, ¿no estarás para mi elección de vestido?

Oh no, eso temía.

—Lo sé, es por eso que quería contártelo a ti primero. La noticia es muy reciente y aún no lo decido. No puedo dejarte sola en esto, como tampoco a Todd así como así. Pero es mi oportunidad, un avance en mi trabajo. Aro estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea y… ¡pensaba que podía estar contigo por Skype, por teléfono, por… lo que sea! Tampoco podría dejarte sola con algo tan importante, ¡soy tu madrina de bodas!, sea donde sea que me encuentre.

Se mordió el labio inferior con algo de tristeza, pero quiso quitarle importancia con un loco movimiento de sus manos. Aquello también me entristeció a mí, porque no había asimilado por completo la idea hasta ahora.

Iba a marcharme, dejaría atrás muchas cosas, al menos por unas cuantas semanas. ¿Era lo correcto?

—Oh no, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡No debes hacerme caso por ningún motivo! Soy una egoísta, ¡tienes que irte! Es tu futuro.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto que sí. Qué más quisiera yo que te quedaras, pero no puedo aconsejarte que no lo hagas solo porque eso me conviene a mí. Además… yo también te dejaré muy pronto —Suspiró y yo le seguí, mirándola con atención y una suave sonrisa—. ¿Ves ese apartamento que está al frente? —Me señaló hacia esos edificios que tanto me habían gustado. Asentí—. Me mudaré con Jasper en unos días. Ahora que él y yo tenemos algo estable podemos pagarlo. Tú sabes que odio las regalías de mi familia y es mi oportunidad de tener algo por mí misma.

Oh, iba a marcharse. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

—¡Creí que iban a vivir juntos en cuanto se casaran! —exclamé con pesar.

—Sí, no eres la única. Pero lo extraño, ya sabes, y lo amo. Quiero estar con él cuanto antes, aun cuando falta tiempo para casarnos. Además es tu departamento, no puedo seguir abusando de tu buena voluntad…

—Ya te he dicho que no es ninguna molestia. ¡Al contrario! Estaba muy cómoda contigo. —Hice un puchero—. ¿Ahora quién me esperará con esos deliciosos panqueques por la mañana?

Sus ojos se humedecieron haciendo que los míos siguieran el mismo rumbo. Estábamos más sensibles que de costumbre o simplemente nos queríamos más de lo que pensábamos.

—De verdad voy a extrañarte, ¡muchísimo!

—Y yo. —Suspiré—. ¿Cuándo se mudarán?

—En cuatro días.

—¡¿Cuatro?!

—Sí, lo siento, pero el casero fue muy amable y nos permitió habitarla cuanto antes.

Volví a hacer el puchero y miré hacia los edificios otra vez. Tenían un jardín inmenso, lleno de rosas. Estaba muy feliz por ellos, pero enseguida me embargó a nostalgia. De verdad iba a extrañarla.

—¿Crees realmente que deba irme? —inquirí.

—Sí, es algo indudablemente maravilloso.

—¿Y quieres que lo haga?

—No —respondió con sinceridad.

Nos largamos a reír.

Necesitaba un par de noches para pensarlo, no era una elección que pudiera tomar a la ligera. Aun así, quería hacerlo, poder liberarme del intenso tormento en el que me había visto envuelta el último tiempo.

.

.

.

Los días se hicieron muy cortos, pasando rápido por nuestras vidas. Alice y yo intentamos disfrutar de nuestros últimos días juntas, pero parecía que no era suficiente.

Hoy iba a marcharse.

Podía escucharla discutir con su maleta, que seguramente apenas podía cerrar con el tumulto de ropa.

Se sentía extraño saber que ella se marcharía y que nuevamente el departamento sería solo para mí y Señor Calabaza.

Con un bostezo me recargué en los pies de mi cama, mirando hacia la ventana. El clima se había arruinado, aun cuando no terminaba el verano. Luego observé mi collar de gemas rojas, el mismo que utilicé esa noche en el crucero. Entonces recordé a Edward y lo que Alice me había contado de él, dos noches atrás.

"— _No sé por qué ahora que llego al país todos se van —exclamó, echándose a mi lado del sofá._

— _Si lo dices por mí, pues volveré._

— _Pero te vas de todos modos, junto con Peter y Charlotte, y bueno, mi tío volverá a zarpar._

 _Dejé de bordar para mirarla con atención._

— _¿S—se va? —inquirí._

 _Suspiró._

— _Sí, es su último crucero, aún está en perfeccionamiento y vigilancia. Se irá dos o tres días después de mi boda —susurró, muy triste._

 _Me quedé un momento sin hablar hasta que me decidí a decirle algo._

— _Pero también volverá, los cruceros son por un tiempo y luego vuelven, ¿no?_

 _Negó._

— _Luego del crucero planea irse a Francia nuevamente. Está empecinado en volver a vivir ahí, lo que no entiendo porque hasta hace tres días él me aseguró que iba a quedarse aquí a desarrollar su proyecto y radicarse por completo en Estados Unidos. Supongo que algo le hizo cambiar de opinión, pero yo que sé, parece que ustedes se han puesto de acuerdo a irse._ "

Tras esa conversación tuve que ir a mojarme la cara porque de pronto me sentí muy rara.

No iba a verlo nunca más, sólo quedaba la boda como último punto de encuentro, nada más.

Desde entonces, tres noches habían pasado de intensos monólogos, decidiendo si marcharme o quedarme. Realmente quería irme, pero ¿qué me atraía tanto a Nueva York? No lo sabía. Mi familia iba a entenderlo, pero… algo me mantenía atraída a esta ciudad como si fuera mi propia cárcel.

Miré mi móvil por enésima vez y entonces recordé cuando Edward me llamó, hace exactamente dos días. Había estado intentándolo durante todos estos días y, como costumbre, no me atreví a devolverle el llamado, si no podía verlo, menos podía escucharlo. Algo me impedía comunicarme con él, no sabía si dolor o algo más, quizá rabia, pero no estaba segura.

—Ya tengo casi todo listo, en un rato me llevaré el equipaje a mi nuevo piso —murmuró Alice con tristeza.

Supuse que Jasper vendría a por ella.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

—Si puedes terminar de empacar por mí estaría muy feliz. Tengo que hacer una llamada al casero, lo que me tomará un tiempo.

Asentí.

Cuando se marchó me dediqué a terminar de guardar algunos vestidos que quedaban afuera y un par de tacones que estaban por ahí. Señor Calabaza a veces me quitaba las prendas queriendo jugar, así que le seguí la corriente por un rato.

—Eres un perrito muy loco —le dije. Él solo me respondió con un bufido juguetón.

El sonido del timbre me alertó. Supuse que sería Jasper. Fui a abrirle con entusiasmo, pero al ver que no era él ese entusiasmo se desvaneció.

Era Edward.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, sorprendida y contrariada de verlo aquí. Sentía que habían pasado un millón de años sin tenerlo de frente, mirándome con esos intensos orbes verde esmeralda. Me fue inevitable tragar, pues un nudo se había alojado en mi garganta.

Entonces descubrí que, a pesar de todo mi esmero por dejarlo atrás, no pensar en él y no volver a verlo, Edward seguía provocándome las mismas sensaciones, tan intensas y fuertes, como siempre.

Era extraño volver a tenerlo cerca y más extraño aún era sentir eso. No había pasado mucho tiempo pero, como siempre, se sentía que era toda una eternidad. Él no decía nada y yo tampoco, yo no me atrevía y Edward parecía no querer hacerlo. Era una suerte de lucha visual que estaba comenzando a incomodarme. Me di cuenta que comenzaba a mirarme la mejilla magullada, que estaba sanando poco a poco y luego la comisura de la boca, donde Charlotte, su ex amante, me había golpeado por segunda vez. Fue inevitable que ésta comenzara a picar, como si me dijera "estoy aquí gracias a él".

Y sin embargo, él elevó suavemente la mano, como queriendo tocar la herida… y tocarme a mí. Yo preferí alejarme, temerosa de echarme a llorar como las imbéciles.

No alcanzamos a decirnos palabra alguna.

—¡Ah, has llegado! —exclamó Alice, saliendo de la que fue su habitación, con el móvil en la mano.

Edward siguió mirándome, tornando los ojos más brillantes, la que comenzaba a incomodarme de verdad. Luego, para prestar atención en su sobrina, simplemente quitó sus ojos de mí. Ella le dio un abrazo y él le correspondió con calidez y con un beso en la frente.

—Ya sé, te estás preguntando qué le pasó a Bella en la cara —exclamó Alice, alertándonos a ambos—. Primero esta loca me dijo que se había golpeado con su perro, pero luego me tuvo que confesar que habían querido asaltarla por el barrio. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Ese ladrón es un imbécil, no sé cómo hay gente capaz de golpear a otros, qué salvajes.

Nuevamente sentí los ojos llorosos y él lo notó, vi su ceño moverse, lleno de frustración y necesidad por hablarme.

—Es una situación terrible. Lo siento, Isabella.

Asentí y miré hacia otro lado.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —le preguntó a su sobrina. No sé si era mi impresión o no, pero se veía más serio que de costumbre.

—Tengo que terminar de arreglar algunas cosas y todo estará perfecto para que nos vayamos.

—Yo acabé de empacar por ti, está todo listo —exclamé, sintiendo a Señor Calabaza meter su cabeza por mis piernas. Seguía sin gustarle Edward.

—Oh, ¿qué haría sin ti? —dijo Alice, pasando su brazo por mis hombros para apegar su cabeza a la mía.

Edward solo sonrió quedamente, como si no lo hiciera con eventual sinceridad. Aunque, la verdad, ya no sabía qué era sincero en él.

—Bien, llevemos las cajas y maletas más grandes, que son muuuuuchas.

Vi a Edward marchar con dos maletas muy pesadas sin mayor esfuerzo, mientras que Alice prefirió hacerlo con una caja más pequeña. Quise ayudarle, pero no me lo permitió.

Entonces me quedé a solas en mi sala, mirando a la puerta con una sensación de vacío que me tenía los pelos de punta. Señor Calabaza me miraba con sus ojos negros, pero no sabía qué decirle tampoco.

Para matar el tiempo y apaciguar un repentino dolor de estómago, apilé las cajas una a una hacia la entrada para que fuera más fácil que se las llevaran.

Como la puerta principal estaba abierta, vi llegar otra vez a Edward con las manos vacías. Alice no venía tras él, así que supuse que ella se había quedado ordenando las cosas en el Cadillac.

Iba a irse luego de tomar una caja, lo pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, pero entonces bufó con las manos en las caderas.

—Así que te vas —exclamó de golpe, parado bajo el umbral.

Su mirada seria me incomodó tanto que no supe qué contestar ni qué pensar por unos buenos segundos. Tenía las manos apretadas, como dos puños tensos.

Seguramente Alice le había comentado de mi capacitación.

Me levanté del suelo, dejando las cajas a un lado y me quedé parada tal como él, solo que yo me crucé de brazos, asumiendo una postura defensiva.

—No es asunto tuyo, Edward —dije en voz baja.

Asintió de manera queda.

—Puede ser, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿A Ontario? Bastante lejos. —Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que sus palabras salían con siseos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?

—Quiero escucharlo de ti.

Suspiré, sin decirle una palabra más.

—¿De esto va a tratarse todo? —inquirió.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de las decisiones que tomo.

—Te llamé muchas veces, Isabella, no respondiste ninguna llamada.

Negué.

—Necesitaba tener la cabeza clara, Edward, pensar sin tenerte cerca.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tienes que pensar? ¿Que vas a marcharte como si fueras a huir?

El enojo se cernió sobre mí de forma automática.

—¿Huir? ¿Crees que estoy haciendo esto por ti? —Levanté la barbilla, furiosa y agobiada—. ¡No me hagas reír! Eres un arrogante, un hombre que está acostumbrado a que las mujeres giremos en torno a ti, ¿no es así?

Cerró la puerta tras él y luego acortó la distancia entre ambos. Sentí su respiración volviéndose furiosa contra mi cara, como si fuera un león dispuesto a atacar sin miedo.

—Sí, es como si huyeras —musitó—. Huyes sin decir nada, no contestas mis llamadas y ahora me entero que simplemente te vas. La primera vez huiste porque creíste que estaba casado, ¿no?, ¿ahora qué imaginas? ¿Qué estoy con Charlotte? ¿Que he ido tras ella porque simplemente quise hacerlo por gusto y nada más?

—Que huyo, por supuesto… Crees que simplemente hui de tu departamento por simple capricho. Mira lo que me hizo tu ex amante, Edward, ¡míralo! —le apunté a mis heridas—. ¿De verdad crees que simplemente hui para no enfrentarme a un problema?

Se quedó en silencio, consciente de ello, porque sus ojos brillaban incandescentes, a la espera de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Bien, entonces simplemente te marcharás.

Se me apretó la garganta de cólera y de mucha tristeza.

El que su ex amante me haya golpeado no era suficiente para sentirme una mierda, menos aún para que él no haya decidido quedarse conmigo en vez de marcharse tras ella. ¿Huir? Bueno, probablemente sí lo estaba haciendo, porque… no dejaba de sentir dolor, como si Edward ya tuviera parte de mí en sus manos. No quería perder más.

—¡Pues sí, me marcharé a Ontario! —proferí con mi barbilla tiritando—. Así como tú, que te irás y esta vez sin volver.

En cuanto se lo confirmé su rigidez tembló.

—Alice te lo contó.

—Así como ella lo hizo contigo.

Respiró hondo.

—No tiene sentido que me quede, me lo dejaste en claro con todos tus gestos —dijo.

Tragué un nudo en mi garganta.

—Espero que ese viaje en solitario haga replantearte muy bien las cosas, Isabella… —No sé qué gesto hice, pero él frunció el ceño, dejando de hablar—. No te vas sola —asumió—, te irás con alguien.

No quería contestarle.

—Es tu colega, ¿no es así?

Tomé aire y desvié mi mirada.

—Sí, me iré con Trace.

Cuando escuchó ese nombre sus ojos dieron un fulgor intenso y siniestro. La furia en él resultaba tan palpable que casi bajo la guardia, pero no se lo permití, no iba a intimidarme ni un poco.

—Una excelente compañía —repitió, con la voz quebrándosele en mil pedazos por un tormentoso color rojo en su mirada—. Bien, felicitaciones por tu oportunidad laboral y felicidades por ese viaje que imagino esperabas. Que tengas un buen viaje, no hay nada más romántico que esta nueva aventura entre él y tú. Quizá un buen regalo de cumpleaños sea dos pasajes a primera clase para dos, increíble idea, ¿no crees?

Sentí un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

—No necesitas ser tan irónico, Edward Cullen. De todas las formas que tenías para arruinarme la tarde, has elegido la perfecta para hacerme daño, y a dos días de mi cumpleaños, lo que es perfecto, ¿no? Pero gracias, estás haciendo que te odie poco a poco.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos. No oía su respiración ni ningún signo de vida viniendo de él.

—Bien, como quieras —fue lo único que respondió—, si no quieres volver a verme haré lo posible porque no te topes conmigo.

La frialdad fue tan penetrante como dura. Mi rabia se hizo aún más intensa, tanto que sentí el llanto en mis ojos.

—Y descuida, no necesitas regalarme nada —añadí—. No te acerques a casa de mi padre mañana, la invitación a mi cumpleaños que hice a los Cullen te excluye por completo.

—Bella —susurró, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—No me digas nada, Edward, por favor —suspiré—. Habría preferido mil veces que hubieras hecho algo dulce o cálido para mí. Pudiste desearme un buen viaje o simplemente mejorar mi día acercándote sin sarcasmos ni ironías frías y autócratas, o mejor… pudiste enmendar toda esta mierda y darme una despedida o prometerme que esperarías este mes que pasaría, pero no, has decidido decirme todas estas cosas que… —Se me quebró la voz—. Me marcharé y tú sólo te has preocupado porque me iré con otro hombre. A ti no te importa que me vaya, te importa que lo haga con él, pero ni siquiera buscas la manera de demostrarme que me quede contigo. Pudiste hacer que todo fuera mejor, pero decidiste que tu despedida fuera demostrarme esta parte horrible de ti. Veo que Charlotte y tú tienen mucho en común, quizá es mejor que te vayas con ella después de todo, no sería primera vez que eso ocurre, ¿no lo crees?

Edward miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a negar con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los brazos tensos y las manos muy apretadas.

—¿Esto será todo? —inquirió—. ¿No vas a escuchar al menos por qué decidí ir tras Charlotte? ¿Nada?

Sentí un fuerte balde de agua fría en mi espalda, por lo que no contesté.

—Bien, vete a Ontario, no te detendré. Vete. —Su voz se volvió muy fría, penetrando hasta mis huesos—. No tengo más que decirte.

Estaba retándome a separarme de él.

" _Vete, no te detendré_ ", repetí en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué la sola frase sonaba tan punzante?

Irme. Eso era lo que haría, irme antes de que Edward fuese capaz de hacerme daño.

Nos mantuvimos mirándonos y finalmente él apretó los labios, como si algo dentro le doliera pero no fuera capaz de exteriorizarlo. Yo estuve al borde de echarme a llorar por la rabia, pero en el instante Alice tocó a la puerta, sacándonos de nuestra discusión. Edward le abrió sin volverse a mirarme.

—¿Queda algo más? —le preguntó a ella, tomando las últimas tres cajas que aguardaban en el suelo.

—Solo un bolso pequeño —respondió Alice.

—Bien, tráelo tú. Te esperaré abajo —dijo dándome la espalda.

Con la mandíbula tensa me di la vuelta, intentando respirar para que Alice no se diera cuenta de mis emociones.

—Vaya, mi tío no ha estado de muy buen humor estos días. Debe ser su trabajo —exclamó mi cuñada, trayendo consigo el bolso que faltaba. Solo le respondí con un mohín.

—¿Me llamarás cuando estés en el apartamento? —inquirí.

—¡No! Yo quiero que vengas con nosotros. Podemos cenar en él y así lo conoces por dentro, ¡te encantará! Haré el platillo especial que tanto te gusta, ¡es el favorito de mi tío…!

Por supuesto, él también iba a estar. La idea me parecía nefasta, estaba demasiado enojada para solventarlo.

—Tengo que avanzar en mi trabajo, lo siento —murmuré, mirando hacia otro lado.

Hizo un puchero y dejó caer los hombros, desilusionada.

—Ven a verme pronto, ¿sí? Sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

Le sonreí y luego le di un abrazo muy apretado.

—Por supuesto, iré en cuanto pueda.

Le di un beso de despedida en la mejilla, ya era tiempo de que se marchara, pues la estaban esperando abajo. Ella me dio otra mirada de adiós y luego atravesó la puerta principal, dejándome a solas con Señor Calabaza.

Caminé hasta mi sofá y me dejé caer, suspirando de por medio. Miré a mi perro, que parecía intranquilo como si él pudiera leer mi tormentosa cabeza.

—Es un imbécil —le dije al dueño de esos pequeños ojitos negros—. Pero descuida, no volverá, ya no tiene excusas para hacerlo. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —le pregunté. Él movió sus patitas en respuesta.

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco para calmar mi rabia, decepción e intranquilidad. Edward no podía seguir en mi cabeza, ya no. Así que tragué en un pobre intento por calmarme, aunque eso fuera imposible. Estaba tan enojada que apenas podía pensar coherentemente.

¿Este era realmente Edward, el maldito imbécil ponzoñoso, el mismo que había visto tratar con Charlotte? Lo peor de todo era que su carta no era nada más que un incentivo para hacerme daño y lo había conseguido de una forma instantánea. Me decepcionaba tanto que no entendía por qué, ¡yo había decidido jugar con fuego! ¿Adónde había ido a parar ese hombre que conocí en el crucero, el dulce Edward que trataba con Todd o aquel interesante maduro que me cuidó del frío y me llevó donde sus amigos? Él me gustaba, este no.

—Es mejor así —me dije a mí misma—, quizá es la única manera que tienes para alejarme de ti.

.

.

.

—¡Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo a ti, cumpleaños mi hermosa y adorada amiga Bella, que los cumplas feliz! —me canturreaba Rose desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Gracias, Rose, pero pudiste llamarme cuando haya acabado con mis 12 horas de sueño reparador —murmuré, aún con los ojos cerrados. Apenas y podía sostener mi móvil cerca de la oreja—. O quizá haber venido presencialmente. —Di un bostezo.

Miré el reloj en mi mesita de noche: las 7 am. Demasiado temprano para soportarlo.

—Lo siento. Nuestra amistad está tan muerta que ya no sé si llamarte por teléfono o por la ouija —refunfuñó—. Además, tengo insomnio.

Me largué a reír.

—Sé que estás molesta por no haber podido decirte en persona que me voy a Ontario, pero tu trabajo y el mío nos dificulta la vida por completo. Quizá la ouija es buena idea.

—¿Sabes lo nefasto que es oír una noticia como esa desde los labios de Emmett?

—Lo sé, lo siento.

Suspiró, fingiendo dolor.

—Al menos dime que hoy celebrarás tu cumpleaños como si se tratara del último ¡y que no trabajarás!

Rodé los ojos.

—Solo un pastel y una velada en familia, como tanto nos gusta —exclamé, haciéndola reír—. Esme y Carlisle me han enviado un regalo ayer, me pidieron que lo abriera hoy —le conté, mirando la cajita que había sobre mi escritorio.

Rose dejó ir un sonido enternecido.

—Yo creo que están tanteando el terreno, ¡les has gustado para su hijo menor! —me molestó.

—Malhablada —la regañé—. Es una muestra de gratitud, ya sabes que estoy trabajando en la auditoría de su empresa. Me pareció perfecto invitarlos esta noche. Espero que vengan.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Te veo esta noche, Bella, ¡y por favor no trabajes!

—Has llegado tarde a aconsejármelo, en dos horas tengo que ir para allá.

—¡Ash! ¿Es necesario?

—¡Sí, lo es!

—Bien, te dejaré dormir solo porque a mí me está dando sueño. ¡Te quiero!

—Y yo a ti —le dije con una sonrisa.

.

Un mensaje de texto me sacó de mi trabajo. Al revisarlo, sonreí, era Alice.

" _Te estoy esperando afuera_

 _Xoxo_ "

Miré el reloj en mi laptop y descubrí que había pasado más de la cuenta encerrada en mi habitación. Ya pasaba de las siete y media.

Alice había quedado de venir a buscarme para irnos a casa de mi padre, quien, como cada año, me preparaba una deliciosa comida familiar. Era la primera vez que ella estaría en mi humilde celebración, lo que la llenaba de entusiasmo.

—Al menos has podido despejar tu cabeza turbulenta, Bella Swan —me dije.

Luego de apagar mi laptop y tomar mi bolso, me marché para ir tras Alice, que ya debía llevar un buen rato esperándome.

—¡Hasta que al fin apareces! —exclamó, dándome un abrazo apretado.

—Nos acaban de llamar desde la casa de papá —dijo Jasper, quien había venido con ella.

Jasper también me abrazó, rodeándome con sus fuertes y cariñosos brazos.

Enseguida noté la preocupación en sus miradas cómplices, lo que me alertó de inmediato.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirí, presa del pánico.

—Era Sue. Papá se ha sentido muy mal, el pecho le ardía y apenas podía sostenerse en pie…

—¡Por Dios! —exclamé—. ¿Ya ha ido al hospital?

Ambos negaron con inquietud.

—No quiere arruinarte el cumpleaños —confesó Alice.

Bufé con angustia y caminé hasta el coche de Jasper.

—¡Eso da igual! Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

Jasper manejó hacia el conocido barrio de mi padre manteniéndose en silencio, al igual que mi amiga. Al llegar a casa bajé enseguida, esperando que papá estuviera bien y que no fuera algo más grave, pues su padre había fallecido de un infarto devastador. Jasper y Alice estaban atrás, esperando que abriera la puerta.

Al entrar noté que las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía ningún murmullo delatador. Al encender el interruptor lo primero que vi fue a muchas personas con gorros de cumpleaños y luego un grito ensordecedor.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! —se escuchó a coro.

No pude ocultar mi expresión de sorpresa al ver a todos reunidos frente a mí. Estaban Rosalie y Emmett junto a Todd, Sue y papá (más sano que nunca), Esme y Carlisle Cullen, Ángela y Ben, Jane y por último mi tía Marie, que vivía en L.A.

—¡Lo siento, cariño, pero tu padre nos obligó a inventar tamaña calumnia! —exclamó Alice, tomándome los hombros desde atrás. Me giré para mirarla con un poco de enojo, ¡cómo se había atrevido! Pero entonces ese enojo pasó a una gran risotada, porque había caído como una tonta —Feliz cumpleaños —añadió, dándome otro de sus abrazos.

—El culpable soy yo, Bella, ¡como siempre! —dijo papá.

—¡Eso no se hace! ¡Casi me da un infarto a mí! —lo regañé entre sus brazos.

Me llevaron hasta el jardín de mi padre, que era bastante grande, y me asombré con la decoración. ¡Era preciosa! Todo estaba decorado con globos de muchos colores y había mesas en distintos puntos, con manteles amarillo pastel, ¡mi color favorito! En el centro había muchas flores, especialmente coloridas y grandes, junto a la comida y los regalos que todos tenían para mí.

—Oh, esto es increíble. ¿De verdad han hecho esto por mí? —inquirí emocionada.

Era el cumpleaños más lindo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Lo decoraron Alice y Rosalie —me contó Todd, sonriéndole a las aludidas con alegría.

—¿De verdad? —les pregunté a ambas.

—Lo hicimos porque te queremos y lo mereces —dijo Rose, lanzándome un beso.

Le agradecí infinitamente a cada asistente por haber venido, en especial a Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

—No podíamos negarnos a tu invitación, además, Alice estaba muy entusiasmada por la idea —confesó Esme, quien vestía con un sweater y unos jeans holgados. Verla de forma tan informal fue un tanto extraño.

—A propósito, Ethan te ha enviado esto. —El Sr. Cullen me entregó una caja envuelta en papel de color gris con un lazo blanco en la cara frontal.

Vaya, un regalo de Ethan. No pude esconder mi sorpresa, pues no creí que fuera a tenerme algo.

—No ha podido venir por asuntos de trabajo, aunque estaba muy interesado en darse una vuelta —contó Esme, mirándome con dobles intenciones.

—No tenía por qué molestarse —susurré, poniendo el regalo contra mi pecho. Lo abriría después—. Es un detalle muy lindo.

El tiempo se me hizo muy corto pasando de conversación en conversación con distintas personas. Estuve unos minutos con Ángela, Ben y Jane, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo bocadillos, mientras hablábamos banalidades y de lo maravilloso que era Todd. Luego se nos añadieron Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose, que parecían llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

Desde la lejanía vi a papá, Sue y Todd conversar con Esme y Carlisle, que reían alegremente. Ellos también se llevaban muy bien. Al rato, Jane se acercó a los Sres. Cullen, saludándolos como si los conociera. Por un momento no lo entendí, pero luego recordé que Esme había hablado de Aro con cierta familiaridad, provocando cierta molestia en Edward.

Con curiosidad me acerqué para escuchar que Carlisle Cullen le enviaba muchos saludos a mi jefe, no sin antes expresar cuan sorprendido estaba de saber que la pequeña Jane ahora era toda una adulta. Probablemente no se habían visto en años, cuando Jane era solo una nena, por esa razón ella no conocía a Edward, menos aún a Alice.

—Me parece increíble que mi hermanita ya tenga 27 años. Estás a un paso de ser una adulta —me molestó Emmett, poniendo su fuerte brazo a la altura de mis hombros.

—Ya soy una adulta, Emm —le corregí, provocando las sonrisas de los demás.

—No para mí —refutó de manera infantil.

Rodé los ojos.

—Bien, me disculpan, chicos, pero debo ir a hacer acto de presencia con el otro grupo —exclamé—. Tengo a Todd un poco abandonado.

Los demás siguieron chachareando sobre algunas anécdotas divertidas de Ben y Emmett, que eran los bufones de la noche. Antes de ir con Todd fui a dar un paseo por el jardín, sonriendo ante la multitud de flores y colores. La decoración era tan linda que no podía dejar de mirarla y de sentirme afortunada por las amigas que tenía.

Me sentía casi llena, rodeada de todas las personas que me que querían y necesitaba en mi vida. Sin embargo, cada ciertos momentos, me era inevitable mirar hacia el horizonte, como si fuera a aparecer él.

Qué estúpida, aún estaba enojada pero no podía evitarlo.

—Ten, tengo algo para ti —me dijo Todd, entregándome una pequeña bolsita de papel con dibujos tribales de diferentes tonos.

—Oh, Todd, qué lindo —exclamé, dándole un abrazo—. Lo abriré junto con el de los demás, ¿sí?

Él asintió con una bella sonrisa entusiasta.

—Tienes muchísimos regalos ya.

Me largué a reír porque era cierto. La mesa destinada para ellos estaba repleta.

—Creo que me quieren mucho —bromeé.

—Pero yo más que todos —aseguró.

Todd se quedó con los demás mientras yo iba a dejar su lindo regalo en la mesa. No sabía qué podía ser, pero ya imaginaba que iba a ser mi favorito de todos.

De pronto, algo llamó mi atención. Pestañeé sorprendida al descubrir un presente que no había visto antes. Era una pequeña caja cuadrada de papel amarillo pálido con suaves destellos. Estaba envuelta en una cinta de terciopelo de tono marfil, acabando en un moño muy lindo. Caminé hasta él y lo tomé, preguntándome de quién podía ser, no lo había recibido, al menos no en mis manos. Me parecía la presentación más hermosa de todas las que había visto. De una de sus esquinas pendía un pequeño papel que decía "para Isabella" en letras impresas. Respiré hondo y lo deposité nuevamente en la mesa, un poco intranquila. Al darme la vuelta para alejarme y caminar hacia los demás, me encontré con Edward de frente. Dejé ir un grito ahogado, sorprendida de verlo aquí.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó con la voz baja.

Me miraba, arrepentido y con los ojos brillantes.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Me encontraba en mi balcón, mirando el regalo que hace diez días había decidido comprar para Isabella, esperando entregárselo en un momento que ella y yo pudiéramos disfrutar, momento que no llegaría porque todo se había ido directamente a la mierda.

—La cagué, ¿no es así? —me pregunté a mí mismo—. Lo siento, Bella.

Tomé la cajita e imaginé su reacción al verlo. Había pensado qué regalarle en cuanto Alice me lo contó espontáneamente. Quería que fuera perfecto, pero tenía una habilidad increíble para alejarla de mí.

¿De qué había servido tanto esmero? Su cumpleaños era en 5 horas exactas y yo estaba repasando cada una de sus palabras hace unos días, especialmente cuando se marchó de aquí.

Me tomé los cabellos, sintiendo una rabia punzante e inequívoca: tenía las manos cruzadas desde que Charlotte decidió buscarme y decirme todas esas cosas a la vez.

" _Salía de mi departamento cuando la vi, tomándose las manos con nerviosismo._

— _Te pedí que no siguieras, Charlotte, ¿qué pretendes estando acá afuera? —le pregunté en voz alta._

— _Hola —saludó y tragó—. Sé que he insistido llamándote, pero necesitaba buscarte._

 _Sentí un fuerte sollozo saliendo de su garganta y yo no tuve más remedio que suspirar._

— _Charlotte, lo que tuvimos fue una suerte de sólo tres noches, nada más, no puedo convertirme en tu paño de lágrimas…_

— _Estoy embarazada —soltó._

 _Fruncí el ceño._

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? Tú y Peter…_

 _El llanto se le hizo más audible, hasta el punto de la desesperación._

— _Sabes que lo rechazo, no quiero que me toque, ni siquiera que esté cerca, pero…_

 _Pestañeé, pensando en una posibilidad._

— _¿Qué te hizo?_

 _Tragó y miró al suelo._

— _Me obligó, Edward._

 _Me llevé una mano a la mandíbula, tenso, furioso e incrédulo._

— _Me ordenó que debía darle un hijo para salvar nuestro matrimonio y… me obligó._

 _Me restregué los ojos, sin saber qué decirle, no tenía palabras._

— _Abusó de mí… Sabes cómo se pone cuando pierde un juego, eso es lo único que sabe hacer, jugar y apostar y… —Su barbilla tiritó—. Fue una noche antes que llegaras al país. Estaba borracho, lo único que hizo fue decirme que nuestro matrimonio estaba quebrado y que sólo había una forma de mejorarlo._

— _¿Abusando de ti? Demonios, Charlotte…_

—" _Vas a darme un hijo" fue lo que dijo antes de darme la vuelta y… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando de terror—. Sabes de lo que es capaz, ya me ha hecho otros vejámenes, pero ahora… Estoy embarazada y no sé qué hacer._

— _Charlotte, te he dicho cientos de veces que lo acuses, ¡ahora con mayor razón!_

— _¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Va a matarme!_

— _No si mi familia te protege…_

— _Sólo te necesito a ti, Edward, a nadie más._

 _Pestañeé._

— _No puedo ser tu paño de lágrimas, Charlotte, sabes que no puedo. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi apoyo para denunciarlo._

 _Me apretó el traje con fuerza. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos brillaban con incandescencia, dolor y desesperación._

— _Hazte cargo de mi hijo, por favor, huyamos, formemos una…_

— _No, Charlotte, estás hablando cosas sin sentido._

— _¡Por favor, necesito huir de esta vida de mierda!_

— _¡No puedo hacerlo por ti! —La tomé de los hombros y le hice que me mirara a los ojos—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás pidiéndome? No puedo hacerme cargo de un hijo que no es mío…_

— _Habría dado todo porque sí lo fuera —lloriqueó, cobijándose en mi pecho._

 _Suspiré y me quedé un momento sintiendo su desesperación mientras me tomaba el pecho, queriendo un cariño que jamás podría darle._

 _Charlotte estaba destrozada, herida y muy frágil. No podía culparla, Peter… había sido un monstruo por cerca de 7 años, situación de la que fui consciente hace sólo un año atrás, cuando ella me buscó y las cosas dieron un rumbo del que ahora no estaba orgulloso. Al saber todos los vejámenes que habían ocurrido con su integridad quise ayudarla instándole a denunciar, incluso lo intenté de manera anónima, pero Charlotte evitaba que cualquier instancia se profundizara, pues lo defendía sin remedio._

 _El miedo siempre la tuvo paralizada._

 _Y ahora el maldito había abusado de ella, embarazándola._

— _No puedes buscarme para esto, Charlotte, no está bien y yo… no te amo, lo sabes bien._

 _Se puso blanca como la cal, lo que me hizo recordar que su estado de salud no estaba bien._

— _Charlotte, tranquilízate, tu lupus…_

 _De pronto, puso los ojos blancos y se cayó a mis brazos, desmayada._ "

Suspiré, mirando al vacío.

Charlotte estuvo mal desde el momento en que decidió buscarme para arreglar su vida. Yo no podía hacerlo, por más que quisiera, jamás iba a darle lo que quería, pero sí lo que necesitaba: denunciar.

—No fui tras Charlotte porque no me importaras, Isabella, lo hice exactamente porque me importas —susurré.

En el momento en que sentí los gritos supe que algo iba mal, porque Charlotte nunca iba a quedarse en paz, nunca, a pesar de que creí que luego de esa conversación ella iba a sentar cabeza y aceptar que mi única ayuda podía ser el apoyo a denunciar a Peter.

Pero no.

Cuando vi el primer golpe sentí que me quitaban la espalda de una patada. Luego vino el segundo y corrí tras ellas. Sin embargo, lo único que salió de mis labios fue el nombre de Charlotte, fuerte y duro, dispuesto a evitar que siguiera haciéndole daño a Bella.

De tan sólo recordar cómo la había dejado me tiritaban las manos de una sensación muy extraña, una mezcla sin adjetivos coherentes. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Charlotte estaba impulsiva producto de un dolor que no iba a cesar, pero yo no podía exponer a Bella a ello, simplemente no.

En cuanto tuve a Bella en frente y la miré más cerca, con la mejilla golpeada y el labio hinchado, sentí que se me caían los pedazos del cuerpo al suelo. Era mi culpa, por no frenar a esa mujer, por no haber tomado cartas en el asunto sabiendo que ella estaba obsesionada conmigo.

Recuerdo muy bien que Isabella estuvo a punto de golpearla para defenderse, pero tuve que impedírselo, Charlotte iba a tener un embarazo de riesgo y todo iba a irse al carajo si ella le hacía daño, y peor, si se enteraba de lo que había hecho… La culpa iba a ser ineludible.

—Pero entendiste todo el revés —susurré.

Charlotte iba a abrir la boca, la conocía tan bien, su impulsividad era un torbellino destructivo. Ella creía que yo era su único escape para el dolor y separarme de Bella era la mejor forma de mantenerme unido a su lado, algo completamente descabellado. Pero no estaba pensando con la cabeza, le costaba hacerlo.

Aún recordaba la frase de Bella, pidiéndome que la dejara ir, mientras yo miraba sus heridas e imaginaba lo que podía ocurrir si permitía que efectivamente Charlotte se marchara sin remedio.

No quería que ella saliera lastimada, no iba a perdonármelo.

Así que corrí tras Charlotte, buscándola por el pasillo, esperando que no cometiera una locura.

"— _¡Charlotte! —le grité, poniendo mi mano en la puerta del ascensor para que no pudiera irse._

— _¡Voy a destruirla! —vociferó—. ¡Te prometo que voy a hacerlo!_

— _No te conviene, sal del ascensor —le ordené._

 _Negó con las lágrimas agrupadas en sus ojos._

— _¡Esa mugrosa será la comidilla de tu familia! Van a creerme, sabes que es así._

— _Te delatarás._

— _Sabes que no pasará, tú no vas a decir nada y esa mujer tampoco, ¿sabes por qué? Porque la tonta no va a querer perjudicarte. ¡Pan comido!_

 _Tragué._

— _Charlotte, si tengo que delatarme a mí mismo para evitar que le hagas daño, lo haré._

 _Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño._

— _No abras la boca, no quiero que tenga problemas con su familia, menos con la mía._

 _Hizo un mohín y volvió a sollozar._

— _¡La proteges! A mí no me protegiste, ¿por qué?_

 _Cerré los ojos._

— _Charlotte, no cometas una locura…_

— _Ella te importa, yo no._

 _Suspiré._

— _Sí, Bella me importa muchísimo y si tengo que suplicarte que no digas nada, entonces lo haré._

 _Sus manos se cayeron a los lados y desvió la mirada._

— _No te conviene, Charlotte, lo sabes bien. Si Peter sabe lo que ocurrió puede hacerles daño a ti y a tu bebé, yo no quiero eso._

— _Edward, te necesito._

 _Negué._

— _Tienes que denunciar._

— _¡No!_

— _Char…_

— _Prométeme que vas a dejarla y te juro que dejaré a esa mujer en paz._

 _Tragué._

— _No voy a aceptar tus chantajes._

— _¡Déjala! —sollozó—, ¡o haré que todos la odien sin remedio! Prefiero que todos sepan lo que ocurrió entre los dos a que sigas con esa mujer, con esa maldita…_

— _¡Cállate! —le ordené—. Escúchame bien._

 _Respiraba con fuerza y seguía llorando, por lo que le tomé las mejillas para que me mirara a los ojos._

— _Si abres la boca no podré ayudarte, lo sabes bien. No soportaría que lo hicieras. Déjame ayudarte, pero no digas nada de lo que viste._

— _¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? —inquirió en un hilo de voz._

— _Voy a contactarme con Tanya, sabes que ella puede ayudarte, sólo debes confiar en mí y olvidarte de esa necesidad por buscarme, hazlo por mí si sientes todas cosas, no podré confiar nunca más en ti si dañas a Isabella._

 _Suspiró y asintió, mirándome con las cejas arqueadas._

— _No puedo vivir si tú me odias —señaló._

 _Boté el aire._

— _Te ayudaré a alejarte de Peter, pero no me hagas esto._

 _Quise mantener la calma y alejar mi rabia ante los recuerdos de Bella y los golpes. Quería recriminárselo, pero Charlotte pendía de un hilo, su impulsividad podría hacernos trizas la vida a todos._

— _Ahora vete, déjanos en paz, por favor. Ya hiciste suficiente daño, ya la golpeaste y… —Apreté los labios._

— _¿Me odias por eso? —sollozó._

 _No quise contestarle que sí, que la odiaba por haberla tocado, que lo único que quería era pedirle que arreglara todo, pero no tenía sentido, iba a ponerse en mi contra y todo lo conversado se iría al carajo._

 _Tuve que tomar aire y permitir que se fuera, dejándome con la rabia acumulada en la garganta._

— _Bella —susurré, yendo hacia mi departamento a paso rápido, esperando explicarle lo que había ido a hacer y por qué decidí hacerlo._

 _Con rapidez tomé un poco de hielo y el botiquín, quería curarle la herida y prepararle algo para que se sintiera mejor. Sin embargo, la encontré a punto de marcharse de mi habitación, lista para dejarme solo. Verla destrozada, entre gestos molestos, dolidos y vulnerables, me hizo replantearme todo el mundo de revés._ "

Cerré los ojos, ahogado en la desazón.

Nunca encontraba la acción correcta para no cagarla.

—Maldita sea —murmuré.

Por más que buscara hacer lo correcto, por ella, siempre elegía el camino incorrecto.

—Y ahora te vas.

De tan solo pensarlo se me ennudecía la garganta sin razón.

—Cagada tras cagada —gruñí.

Estaba tan enojado al no recibir respuesta de sus llamadas, enojo que creció como espuma al saber que ella no quería escucharme y que, además, iba a irse con él, con su colega. Me había dejado llevar por esa sensación inescrupulosa y dije cosas que no debí.

Estaba arrepentido.

—Si tan solo me escucharas, Bella.

Boté el aire y miré el regalo, imaginando que hoy ella estaría radiante en su cumpleaños, pensando en sus palabras, en sus deseos porque le hubiera dado una despedida ante ese mes y medio que no íbamos a vernos.

Necesitaba decirle que lo sentía, demostrarle que no quería terminar las cosas de esta forma.

Me levanté, impulsado por estos dos días que quedaban para no verla en mucho tiempo, y decidí darme una ducha para luego ir tras su cumpleaños, aunque no me quisiera ahí, aunque… me mandara a la mierda.

Necesitaba darle un último adiós.

* * *

 ** _Próxima actualización: miércoles 30_**

 ** _Atentas al grupo_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	20. Capítulo 19: Feliz cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **"El miedo a amar no es de cobardes, sino de quienes resguardan cicatrices sin sanar"**

 **—BA**

 **Recomiendo: Listen to your Heart - Roxette**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19:**

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños**_

" _(…) Escucha a tu corazón cuando te está llamando_

 _(…) No hay nada más que puedas hacer_

 _(…) Pero escucha a tu corazón antes de decirle adiós…_ "

 _ **.**_

Estuve mucho tiempo contemplando su expresión, que nuevamente volvía a ser la del primer Edward que vi, un hombre expresivo, con ojos cálidos y luminosos.

Una punzada en el vientre me hizo tambalear.

Era inevitable destacar lo guapo que estaba hoy, usando unos jeans ajustados, una playera negra y lisa y un blazer de color azul oscuro, parecía tan joven, tan vivaz, mi corazón se desbocaba sin remedio.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró mirándome a los ojos.

Pestañeé, aún como si fuese un sueño que él haya venido de todos modos.

—Gr—gracias —murmuré, botando el aire de golpe.

—Te ves tan preciosa —señaló, analizando mi atuendo de hoy, un simple vestido de verano con florecitas.

Sentí que me ruborizaba sin remedio, pero luego me odié por ello. No debía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con un hilo de voz—. Creí haber sido muy clara contigo.

Miré hacia los demás para comprobar que nadie fuese a escucharnos, pero la verdad nadie parecía tener noción de lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, ni siquiera de que Edward había llegado.

Tragó al escucharme tan brusca, pero preferí mantener mi postura. Al instante sonrió de forma queda, demostrándome cuan claro tenía lo que había pasado entre ambos estos últimos días.

—Creí que me conocías suficiente como para saber que nunca voy a perderme un evento que se trate de ti, especialmente algo tan especial como tu cumpleaños.

Tragué y clavé mis ojos en su pecho, solo para que dejara de mirarme así. Me ponía tan nerviosa.

—Espero que puedas adivinar cuál de todos es mi regalo —añadió, como si me retara a averiguarlo.

De inmediato miré hacia el presente tan prolijamente confeccionado, con sus destellos y su bello tono amarillo. ¿Era de él? Sí, por supuesto, Edward cuidaba cada detalle con esmero.

¿Qué intentaba decirme? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Era uno de los regalos más bonitos que había visto, parecía que de verdad se había esmerado para mí. ¿Esta era su manera de decirme que lo sentía? ¿Esta era la forma que tenía para neutralizar las palabras que le había dicho ayer?

Hasta esta mañana creí que lo mejor era odiarlo, pero ahora, al mirar sus ojos verdes otra vez, descubrí que no lo odiaba, no podría, y eso me angustiaba tanto que no sabía qué decirle para no ponerme en evidencia, porque quería hacerlo, quería odiarlo, que supiera lo mucho que me había dolido su actuar.

—Espero que te guste —murmuró.

Con el corazón en la boca tomé la caja, un poco temerosa de romper la linda envoltura.

—¿Por qué ahora, Edward? —inquirí con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Por qué luego de lo que nos pasó? No soy tan fácil como para que creas que con un regalo…

—Sé perfectamente que no eres una mujer fácil —respondió de inmediato—, lo sé mejor que nadie.

—¡Ni siquiera me conoces de verdad! —Sonreí en medio de mi lamento, triste de asumirlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato, parecía que los dos estábamos temerosos de decir más de lo que pudiéramos tolerar.

—En realidad, cuando decías que te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que vendrías, no es así, porque yo tampoco te conozco tanto como crees. Ya no sé quién eres realmente, no sé si eres ese hombre cálido y divertido, o ese imbécil que me dijo todas esas cosas al saber que me iría con otro hombre o que me dejó a solas en su departamento para ir tras la desquiciada que me abofeteó dos veces. —Me reí sin gracia alguna.

Estrechó su mirada, consciente de la situación, pero también me miraba dolido. ¿Realmente le dolía que pensara eso de su persona? Porque sus ojos… titilaban, estaban pesarosos y quebrados.

—Estás equivocada, Isabella, muy equivocada —susurró.

Pero no, no estaba equivocada. Edward había alimentado con creces esa imagen que tanto me temía.

—Sé que fue mi culpa haber irrumpido de esa manera en tu departamento, pero debo ser franco, me he enojado. Te marchaste sin dejarme explicarte, no me contestabas, no sabes cuánto detesto que te comportes así —suspiró—. No me permitiste siquiera explicarte…

No quería seguir oyendo eso, era como si yo tuviera toda la culpa de lo sucedido. ¿Que no lo veía? ¿No era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que realmente dolía?

—¿Es mi culpa entonces sentirme vulnerable luego de lo que pasó? ¿De verdad crees que lo es? —susurré con los ojos escociéndome de tristeza—. Luego te comportaste tan horrible al saber que mi colega y yo nos iríamos juntos, ¿esperas que me quede con Trace? ¿Eso quieres?

Pestañeó y luego bajó la mirada.

—¿De verdad esperas creer mis buenos deseos? Quizá mi ironía fue desagradable, lo asumo, pero… no soporto la idea. Fue suficiente con verte marchar de mi departamento, ahora tengo que enfrentarme a la idea de que tú y él se vayan a otro país por todos estos días.

Me quedé paralizada ante sus palabras por unos segundos, pero preferí ser franca lo más pronto posible.

—Cuando Charlotte se marchó tú fuiste tras ella. Me hiciste sentir muy sola mientras la mejilla me sangraba y tenía media boca hinchada, luego de que me golpeara. Creo que no merezco tal grado de humillación. —Me encogí de hombros—. Entré en pánico, Edward, y luego sentí mucho dolor. No te importó si yo me sentía bien, si los golpes seguían ardiendo… Parecía que el estado de Charlotte era lo único que te importaba, menos yo. Por eso me marché, por esas simples cosas… me marché. No podía pensar en eso, no cuando lo único que quería era que te quedaras conmigo. Tu ex amante me humilló, porque se enamoró de ti, no merezco esto, Edward, no puedo.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron cristalinos, como si al fin comprendiera lo que pasaba por mi mente. Quiso acercarme a él, dispuesto a tomarme la mano, pero no lo hizo finalmente; mantener las distancias era lo más prudente.

Tragó y arqueó las cejas.

—Estás equivocada si crees que fui tras ella porque me importa más que tú. —Jadeé, sorprendida—. Quería convencerla de que lo iba a hacer es una locura, Charlotte es impulsiva a niveles anormales —murmuró.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué quería decir?

—Iba a perjudicarte de la manera más grotesca que encontrara, sabe mentir muy bien, además. —Suspiró—. Fui tras ella porque no quería que te dañara, Isabella, busqué la manera de convencerla, sabiendo que sería difícil. Mi error fue no decírtelo y me arrepiento, pero todo era descontrol, tuve que correr, de verdad tuve que hacerlo. Conmigo no importa, pero por ti… No quiero perjudicarte.

Demonios, mi pecho dolía al saber todos los detalles. Edward… había querido protegerme.

Bufó.

—Soy un imbécil, lo sé, pero creí que era lo que más importaba, de haber sabido cuánto me necesitabas en ese momento no lo habría hecho…

—No, Edward, lo que quiero es que nazca de ti, no que lo hagas porque yo lo necesito —susurré, aún con todas estas palabras dichas dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

Edward arrugó la frente con pesar, dispuesto a decirme algo, pero un gritito de Alice llamó nuestra atención, por lo que ambos intentamos actuar con naturalidad.

—¡Has venido! —dijo ella de manera emocionada.

—Por supuesto —le respondió él con la voz un tanto amarga, recibiendo el abrazo de su sobrina—. No podía perdérmelo.

Los demás comenzaron a notar la presencia de Edward, por lo que fueron a saludarlo. Tanto sus padres como el mío lo hicieron con evidente cariño, al igual que Todd, que estaba muy alegre de verlo. Ángela tenía los ojos como dos platos, tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a caer de su rostro, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí, no después de lo que yo le había contado hace unos días. Le advertí, con un dedo contra mis labios, que no se atreviera a decir nada, prefería que esto se convirtiera en una conversación para más tarde.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero tenía que terminar unos asuntos en el trabajo. No creo que a la Srta. Swan le importe, ¿no? —exclamó él, mirándome a los ojos.

Me mantuve firme.

—No, para nada, todo Cullen es bienvenido —manifesté.

Cuando la conversación se tornó amena entre todos, Ángela se acercó a mí y tiró de mi mano para llevarme hasta la mesa de los bocadillos. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que hablara, pero no sabía qué decir.

—Por Dios, Bella, ¡ha venido!

—Ajá.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te ha dicho algo importante?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todo me da vueltas, entre eso y el viaje estoy…

Emití suspiros agónicos, porque… iba a irme, ¿no? ¡No verlo en un mes y medio!

Lo miré conversando amenamente con los demás, disfrutando de sus expresiones y su perfil. Pero sí, mi decisión seguía siendo la misma, iba a irme, tenía que ser así, por mi bien y la de mi corazón, que iba a traicionarme.

—Qué convicción —murmuró.

—Se ve tan diferente al que me habló ayer —le dije—. Me volverá loca.

La expresión de Ángela cambió a la preocupación.

—No dejes que juegue contigo, por favor, primero aclara tu mente, luego… quizá ese viaje haga que te olvides de él y encuentres a otra persona que esté a tu tono, sin amantes locas ni lazos con la familia.

Claro, era fácil pensarlo así, pero ¿cómo? Trace era un chico espectacular, teníamos tanto en común, sin embargo…

Arrugué los párpados.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida porque papá me pidió que me acercara a la masa, en la cual también se encontraba Edward. Todos estaban hablando muy amenamente sobre situaciones triviales, de las que no estaba a tono hasta que capté el mensaje; papá narraba su experiencia en una reunión de ex alumnos de la preparatoria.

—Martin era uno de los hombres más acosados de la generación. El pobre era obeso, tenía acné y un cabello pegajoso —se rio él mientras los otros también lo hacían y estaban de acuerdo con que todos habían tenido algún compañero así—. Todos estábamos bebiendo ponche, animados con la fiesta, y él llegó totalmente cambiado. Musculoso, cabello sedoso y una piel perfecta, digna de revista.

—Y todos quedaron completamente cubiertos de envidia, ¿no? —dijo Carlisle.

—Bueno, algunos sí, aunque las chicas que lo rechazaron fueron la imagen de oro.

Me reí de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Bueno, pero algo no me gustó. —Puso mala cara—. Martin no fue solo, sino con su nueva pareja, 15 años más joven, ¿pueden creerlo? La chica era preciosa, pero conozco a Martin, ese tipo la llevó a causar envidia de los viejos, es la única razón por la que vejetes se llevan chicas a las fiestas.

Levanté las cejas y miré a Edward, que estaba en completo silencio.

—Ay, suegro, no siempre es así —señaló Rose, posándose en el hombro de su esposo.

—No me gustan esas cosas, debo admitirlo. Si yo fuera el padre de esa chica no demoraría ni un segundo en llevármela de ahí. Qué barbaridad.

De pronto se me había acabado el hambre, por lo que dejé un bocadillo a la mitad. Edward me encontró en media acción y frunció el ceño, muy incómodo.

Mis hermanos asintieron, muy de acuerdo, incluso Jasper afirmó que de tener una hija actuaría de la misma manera.

Estúpidos hombres prejuiciosos.

—Mierda —me susurró Angela al oído.

Yo preferí ahorrarme una respuesta.

—Tampoco lo entiendo —destacó Alice—, aunque hay hombres tan guapos que las mujercitas jóvenes caen rendidas, ¿o no es así, tío Edward?

Él se hizo el desentendido y enarcó una ceja.

—¡No te hagas! —exclamó ella—, mis amigas de la adolescencia aún quieren conquistarte. Pero mi tío es decente, sabe que para todo hay una edad.

Suspiré y me llevé el cabello a un lado, mientras Edward me miraba, más incómodo aún.

—Definitivamente para todo hay una edad —añadió Esme—, yo tampoco entiendo ese tipo de relaciones, me desagradan mucho. Este mundo está revuelto.

Sue hizo un llamado desde la lejanía, salvándome de atragantarme con el bolo de alimentos que aún no podía digerir. Todd venía con un pastel firmemente agarrado de la charola de su silla de ruedas, con ella empujándosela. El pastel era grande y cuadrado, con un diseño lleno de flores hechas a mano. Había exactamente 27 velas muy largas y de distintos colores, todas encendidas para mí.

Los demás comenzaron a cantarme la típica canción del "feliz cumpleaños", excepto Edward, que me miraba con atención. Yo no cabía en mi alegría y emoción, mientras juntaba mis manos entre sí, sin saber qué expresión y qué gesto hacer.

—¡Tres deseos! —me recordó Sue.

Lo primero que pedí fue amor para mi familia, pues eran lo más importante que tenía. El segundo fue que mi vida laboral siguiera el rumbo que merecía y que todo siguiera mejorando eventualmente en el futuro. Y luego llegó el tercero, y de inmediato miré a Edward. Entonces deseé que, a pesar de todo, el destino hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

Soplé con fuerza y las velas se apagaron al instante, provocando los aplausos y grititos de los demás.

Sue y Esme se encargaron de partir el pastel, mientras Charlie acomodaba a Todd en su silla para que pudiera comer con todos en las mesitas. Como faltaban cubiertos fui hasta la cocina, que estaba en silencio. Desde adentro podía oír la música y las conversaciones de todos los demás, que parecían estar amenamente con el ambiente.

—Espero que esos deseos se cumplan —me susurró una voz suave y masculina detrás de mi oreja.

Di un salto, asustada y sorprendida de escucharlo.

Era Edward.

—No voy a revelarte lo que pedí si es lo que pretendes —murmuré y me di la vuelta.

Nos encontramos y él me miró a los ojos enseguida.

—Has descubierto mis planes —sonrió de forma leve—. Creo que sí me conoces más de lo que crees.

Suspiré, porque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que algo de eso era cierto, sí lo conocía un poquito.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? Creo que ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir. —Mi voz era suave.

—No, no he dicho suficiente. Sé que aún te molesta Charlotte, te molesta toda la mierda en la que te involucré.

—No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso —murmuré, pensando en toda la gente que nos rodeaba.

Apretó los ojos, cabreado.

—Deja a un lado tu tozudez, Bella, por favor.

Fruncí los labios y bajé rápidamente la guardia, asintiendo para que prosiguiera.

—Lo siento —susurré—, luego de todo lo que escuché estoy un poco nerviosa.

Suspiró y me tomó la barbilla con sus dedos de manera suave, mirándome a los ojos.

—Haz que esto sea más fácil, te lo suplico —lamenté.

—Bien —asintió, apretando los labios—. Entonces, dime que me odias y te juro por Dios que me iré de aquí, ninguna palabra más, nada de miradas, será como si nunca hubiera existido algo entre ambos. Hazlo, mirándome a los ojos, dime que me odias y que no me quieres cerca, y lo haré.

Con el corazón en la boca lo miré, dispuesta a hacerlo solo para que se acabara.

Pero, en cuanto abrí los labios para decírselo, no pude, simplemente fue imposible, porque no lo odiaba, era imposible que eso sucediera, cada vez que lo miraba el odio no existía, porque se transformaba en algo muy diferente. Al tener contacto con sus orbes verdes, que ahora sí eran sinceros, no fui capaz de mentirle. Edward suspiró y quiso levantar su mano para tocarme la mejilla, pero se frenó de inmediato, porque estábamos en un lugar en el que podían encontrarnos. Entonces la apretó y la bajó de manera lenta y agónica.

—No me odias —susurró—, lo intentas, pero no puedes.

Sentí que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que quiero, a veces creo que es más fácil si es así —murmuré.

—Bella, lo siento, siento tanto lo que hice, no haberme quedado contigo, no haber podido protegerte de ella, haberte involucrado en algo que nada tiene que ver contigo. Bella, de verdad lo siento.

Mi barbilla tiritó mientras sentía que un fuego vil que me recorría las venas.

—Siento haberme comportado como lo hice en tu departamento, el haberte dicho todas esas cosas, soy muy torpe algunas veces.

Tragué.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Aceptaba sus disculpas? No quería dejarme llevar, porque iba a irme y todo este mes y medio iba a ser una agonía.

—Odio que las cosas hayan tomado este rumbo —murmuré—. Durante unos días creí que ella iba a hablar y ahora me doy cuenta que no, ad portas de irme y luego de esa fiesta maravillosa a la que asistimos antes que todo se fuera a la mierda.

—Me habría gustado que al menos hubiéramos compartido el desayuno. —Sonrió con los ojos brillantes—. Sé que te gusta cuando lo hacemos tú y yo.

Eso me sacó una ligera sonrisa a mí también.

De pronto vi que Sue llegó a nuestro lado, impactándonos de golpe. ¿Desde cuándo estaba cerca?

Los dos la miramos pero ella no parecía haber cambiado de expresión, solo veía una sonrisa.

—¡Les he traído pastel! Lo he hecho yo misma —exclamó, entregándonos un plato para cada uno.

—Gracias —dijimos al unísono.

¿Había escuchado nuestra conversación? Aunque, a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía haberlo hecho.

Sue nos dejó rápidamente a solas, pero entre nosotros se cernió un silencio sepulcral.

—Tengo que ir con los demás —le comenté, pasando por su lado para no seguir torturándome de esta manera.

Pero Edward me hizo frenar, tomando mi muñeca. La sensación de sus dedos en mi piel resultaron tan intensos que no podía entenderlo. Él notó mi expresión y me soltó con lentitud.

—Por favor, tómalo —insistió, entregándome su regalo, ahora en las manos.

Lo recibí con los dedos un tanto temblorosos. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta casi al instante, pues no sabía qué hacer con él. Si tan solo me lo hubiera dado antes de actuar así, seguramente me habría vuelto loca de emoción, porque amaba el color y amaba lo dedicado que era.

—Ábrelo —me instó con timidez.

Tomé aire y lo hice, quitando la cinta con cuidado y luego despojándolo del papel. Dentro vi una caja de pulcra madera y terciopelo negro; en la tapa decía " _Breguet_ " con letras cursivas y doradas. Fue inevitable que lo mirara, incrédula.

—Ábrela —insistió con calidez.

Entonces lo hice con mucho cuidado y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrar un hermoso reloj. Lo tomé con nerviosismo mientras contemplaba la pulsera de raso burdeos, el canto engastado y brillante de piedras preciosas, ligeramente barbada en detalles de oro. La caja tenía pequeñitos diamantes, elegantes, sutiles y hermosos.

—Edward… es hermosa —susurré, sin saber qué más decirle. Estaba sin habla.

—Y perfecta para ti —señaló, tomándolo con suavidad.

Le dio la vuelta y me mostró que, detrás de la caja del reloj estaba escrito mi nombre.

—Pensé que sería una buena manera de demostrarte que es tuya y de nadie más.

Me la acercó a la muñeca para ponérmela, tocando mi piel en el intento, de manera suave y pausada.

—Gracias —murmuré, mirándola junto a mi piel. Se veía tan bello—. Pero… no debería aceptarlo, es demasiado…

Negó con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Es lo mínimo que mereces. Mírate, está hecho para ti.

Sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

—Es un lindo regalo de despedida —solté.

Asintió, pero no me miró, como si me evadiera.

—Tómalo como uno.

Sentí que de mis ojos las lágrimas iban a caer por lo que me hice a un lado para acomodarme y no dejarme caer. Pero entonces él me buscó y me tomó la mano en la que descansaba mi reloj.

—Así que te ha gustado.

—Es hermoso, creo que me costará usarlo sin pensar en ti.

—Entonces úsalo todo el tiempo que puedas.

Mi barbilla tiritó y él lo notó.

—Gracias, Edward —murmuré.

—Bella.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero que te vayas.

Cerré los ojos un momento.

—¿Puedo despedirme de ti ahora? Sé que tenemos poco tiempo.

Tragué nuevamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque sé que no me permitirás buscarte después.

—¿Qué harás? —Mi voz era un hilo suave y débil.

Me tomó la barbilla y yo esperé un beso, deseosa y frágil ante él, pero no lo hizo, simplemente me besó la frente con cuidado y entonces sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, fuertes y cálidos. Estaba abrazándome.

—Lamento que todo se haya ido a la mierda.

Suspiré y tomé aire y lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo las palabras tirando de mi boca, muy pesadas, pero necesarias.

—Edward —lo llamé.

Me lamí el labio inferior y arqueé las cejas ante la dificultad de mi decisión.

—Esto no cambiará nada entre los dos, se acabó, ¿sí? Tengo que irme, es mi trabajo.

Él pestañeó y sus ojos rápidamente se volvieron neutros, como si no tuviera expresión alguna para mostrarme, como si… se blindara.

—Y es mejor para ambos, sigo sin confiar en Charlotte y… lo que hemos discutido ya ha sido suficiente. Es lo mejor por ahora, mi familia ni la tuya lo sabe, luego vendrá la boda y tú también te marcharás, será mucho tiempo sin vernos, es lo más sano. Además, con lo que he escuchado hoy salir de sus bocas, sé que si se llegan a enterar de lo nuestro van a armar un escándalo que no estoy segura de soportar.

Sentía que en mi espalda se alojaba una carga pesada, por lo que sentí un fuerte dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

Él asintió, como si lo entendiera, pero seguía teniéndome fuertemente agarrada, como si no quisiera alejarme de su lado.

—Sí, yo también lo escuché, también sé que todo sería un caos si se sabe. —Hizo una pausa—. Bella.

—¿Sí?

—Te aseguro que Charlotte no dirá nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Tragó.

—Porque… —Suspiró, muy acomplejado—. Hay una historia detrás que necesitas saber, pero sé que ahora es imposible que pueda contártela.

—¿Pero lo harás?

Asintió.

—En algún momento voy a contártela.

Cerré los ojos, pensando en ese futuro próximo.

Me iba en tres días, sólo tres días.

—¿Sabes qué odio de todo?

Respiré hondo.

—¿Qué?

—Que no puedo retenerte, no soy lo suficientemente egoísta ni posesivo como para pedirte que dejes tus sueños para que te quedes aquí y me permitas recompensarte por todo lo que hice mal. Sé que esta es una oportunidad laboral que no puedes perderte, así que ve, aprende, estoy seguro que será una instancia magnífica para ti… y tu colega.

Me fue muy difícil hablar por un momento, sentía que de hacerlo me iba a dejar ir en un extraño llanto.

—Gracias por… tu regalo —dije de manera lenta—. Es increíblemente bello.

Me miré la muñeca, maravillada por la forma en la que brillaba.

—De nada, Bella, úsalo en ese viaje, tenme presente como yo te tendré presente a ti.

Cerré los ojos un momento mientras lo olía, con ese perfume que me encantaba, su propio aroma masculino y el jabón de ducha que me volvía loca. Quería grabarme muy bien aquello, para atesorarlo como era necesario.

Finalmente nos separamos y yo hice de tripas corazón. Edward manejó la distancia y se cruzó de brazos con la tensión en sus músculos, mirando a otro lado.

Sue volvió a interrumpirnos y de inmediato miró el reloj que estaba en mi muñeca. Se veía sorprendida.

—Vaya, ¿ya estás abriendo los regalos? —exclamó—. Por Dios, qué reloj tan lindo. Dámelo, yo te lo guardaré, no queremos causar la envidia de las demás, ¿no es así?

Asentí y miré a Edward, que intentaba mantenerse serio y distante conmigo. Sue no parecía querer preguntar quién me lo había regalado, aunque la respuesta parecía muy obvia, como si no quisiera aventurarse a averiguar y que le respondiera que sí, que él me lo había regalado.

—Ha llegado un nuevo invitado, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a saludar? —me dijo, mientras salía por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín—. De lo contrario tu padre se pondrá más celoso de lo que ya está.

¿Más celoso…? Mierda, ¡era Trace!

Miré a Edward, pero él me evadía, lo que me ponía muy mal.

Caminamos hacia el jardín y ahí lo vi, vistiendo su casual chaqueta de cuero, haciendo alarde de su atractivo juvenil y divertido. Al parecer mi cara debió ser bastante expresiva, porque al segundo siguiente que volví a mirar a Edward, él ya tenía la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido, evidentemente molesto, como si hubiera tomado un trago de la hiel más amarga.

—Por favor, Edward, no pongas esa cara, más tarde podemos hablar, ¿sí?

Esperaba que con ello pudiéramos sentarnos a mirarnos por una última vez sin miedo a que otros nos encontraran.

Pero él nunca respondió.

Me separé a regañadientes y fui tras Trace, que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—No creí que fueras a venir —le dije, recibiendo uno de sus abrazos.

—Siento mucho llegar tarde al cumpleaños de mi compañera de viajes —me contestó divertido.

Sabía que Edward estaba atrás, escuchando, lo que me tensó sin remedio.

—Pero llegaste, que es lo importante —dije con sinceridad.

El cobrizo se alejó de nosotros casi al instante, dejándome a solas con Trace, quien de inmediato me deseó un feliz cumpleaños, haciéndome centrar mi atención en él.

—Bienvenido, chico —saludó papá, acercándose a nosotros. Le tendió la mano y se la estrechó con evidente frialdad. A Trace no le importó y simplemente sonrió, pero con calidez—. Así que se irán a Ontario en unos días, ¿no?

—Así es, Sr. Swan, pero no se preocupe, Bella es la chica más autosuficiente que he conocido en mi vida, no creo que tenga problemas allá.

Papá lo miró con una ceja enarcada sin decirle más, porque sabía que Trace tenía razón. Ya estaba bastante grande, 27 años no eran en vano, había logrado cuidarme yo misma hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Supongo que puedo confiar en ti por esta vez —apuntó, relajando el semblante—. Mi hija es uno de mis tesoros más preciados y no podría perdonar que alguien le hiciera daño.

Me enternecí tanto con sus palabras que lo abracé para envolverme en su calor y él me recibió de manera cariñosa, besando mi coronilla en el momento.

No podía culparlo, papá se había vuelto inseguro luego de que me marché de casa, y no era para menos.

—Créame que me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es para usted.

Vi a Edward lejano, junto a los Cullen. A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, pude notar el atisbo agrio y opaco de sus ojos, además de la leve discusión que parecía tener con su sobrina, que parecía estar regañándolo por algo.

A los minutos, y como si no soportara más la situación, él decidió darse la vuelta para marcharse. Yo me sentí tan agobiada con la idea, a pesar de todo lo que le dije, que estuve decidida a ir detrás para pedirle que no se fuera así, que esperara hasta el final porque lo quería aquí, pero antes de que diera más pasos, Angela me tomó la mano y me giró para que la mirara.

—Déjalo, es bueno que se vaya y ustedes dos mediten lo que ocurrió, de lo contrario todos se darán cuenta —me aconsejó, alternando la mirada en Edward y en mí.

Me quedé de pie, pensando en ello y finalmente bajé los hombros, quedándome en mi posición.

Se había ido sin despedirse de mí.

" _No hay mucho que pueda hacer_ ", pensé.

Era nuestro adiós implícito.

Caminé junto a Trace por el jardín, mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales. Como los demás habían sido educados y cálidos, él se encontraba mucho mejor con el ambiente, aun cuando sabía que papá y mis hermanos estaban muy celosos por su presencia.

Me parecía tan irónico que creyeran que entre Trace y yo había algo, cuando la única persona de la que podrían preocuparse era del hombre que se había marchado en silencio, luego de destrozar mi paz mental. No dejé de pensar en él en ningún segundo, incluso cuando luchaba porque no fuera así.

—Me sorprende que nadie me haya asesinado hasta ahora, deben pensar que tú y yo…

Me ruboricé enseguida. Por dios, qué vergüenza.

—Oh no, no quiero ni contarte el escándalo que han provocado luego de saberlo. Supongo que aún no se dan cuenta que he soplado 27 velas y no 10.

Trace se largó a reír.

—No sueles ruborizarte —destacó, mirándome con ternura—. Te ves adorable.

Esta vez reí yo.

—Mi familia es una de las pocas en provocármelo.

—A propósito, me habría gustado verte soplar las velas. Lamento mucho haber llegado tarde, de verdad.

Su expresión un tanto preocupada llamó mi atención.

—No quiero sonar confianzuda, pero ¿ha pasado algo?

Negó, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Trace solía tener expresiones tristes muchas veces en el día, pero jamás era capaz de decirme por qué. No insistía, porque no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. Siempre me preguntaba qué podía albergar su corazón, qué era lo que a ratos parecía mortificarlo. No hablaba mucho de su familia, menos aún de sus amigos. Resultaba misterioso, casi como si fuera un hombre solitario.

—¿Crees en el amor, Bella?

Suspiré, ¿por qué me preguntaba eso? No había tenido experiencias personales demasiado gratas en cuanto al amor, pero aún así sabía que existía.

—Sí, estoy rodeada de él —le dije junto a una sonrisa—. Pero no creo que sea para todos.

Levantó las cejas ante mi respuesta. Los dos miramos a todas las parejas que nos rodeaban, de alguna manera disfrutando del amor que emanaba de ellos.

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? —le pregunté.

Sonrió de forma triste, pero de su boca no salió ninguna respuesta. Probablemente no quería contestarme.

—¿Tú?

Me encogí de hombros, pues no tenía idea realmente. Hace mucho tiempo me había olvidado de esa palabra.

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando llegué a mi departamento. Señor Calabaza lucía preocupado, como en cada ocasión en la que demoraba en llegar.

Me quité los mocasines y luego llevé mis regalos a mi habitación. Como no tenía sueño prefería ocupar el tiempo para ordenar un poco, ya que mañana trabajaría en mi auditoría y no tendría tiempo para nada más. Además, el jueves tendría que llevar los avances a casa de los Cullen, aprovechando la invitación que me habían hecho para comer con ellos.

Mientras guardaba el lindo vestido que me había regalado Alice, vi la caja amarilla y ligeramente destellante que Edward me había dado. Me acosté en la cama con ella entre los dedos y luego dejé ir un suspiro. La abrí y saqué la elegante caja de madera y terciopelo negro, magnificada otra vez por las letras cursivas de la cara frontal. Acaricié con cuidado el reloj, un poco intimidada con su regalo tan bonito. No me lo imaginaba yendo él mismo a una tienda a comprarlo… para mí.

Me lo puse nuevamente, solo que esta vez sin miedo a que alguien más pudiera verlo. Se veía muy bien en mí, como si Edward se hubiera ensimismado realmente por encontrar un reloj que se ajustara a quién era yo. Quizá si me conocía un poquito.

—¿Qué crees, Señor Calabaza? ¿No te parece un reloj hermoso? —le pregunté a mi perro, que me veía desde abajo.

Él, en su intento por subirme conmigo a la cama, me hizo lanzar la caja al suelo.

—Eres un peludo muy bruto —le regañé con suavidad.

Con miedo de que la caja se hubiera roto, la recogí, descubriendo que en su interior había otro regalo para mí: una carta. Debió estar oculta, porque no la había visto. Venía en un sobre de arroz fino, muy delicado. Con los dedos un poco temblorosos la abrí y luego pasé mis dedos por su inconfundible caligrafía.

" _Querida Isabella:_

 _No sé si vayas a encontrar esto a tiempo, pero espero que sí._

 _Antes que todo, quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, esperando que sea uno más de los tantos que habrán a futuro._

 _Con respecto a tu regalo, en verdad estoy deseando que te haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí. En cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti, no he dejado de imaginar cómo te verías con él. Espero que lo ocupes siempre, así no volverás a llegar tarde a un compromiso._

 _Pero, ¿sabes? Más que el reloj, es el amarillo el que me recuerda a ti, un color que espero llevar conmigo el tiempo que estés en Canadá. Sé que probablemente, cuando regreses, las cosas hayan cambiado, le temo a ello, pero nada puedo hacer, sólo deseo una cosa y es que me recuerdes, no como una forma de mantener una conexión dolorosa, sino como una manera de mantener las buenas memorias, por muy frágiles y fugaces que sean, conectadas con nuestra historia._

 _Deseo, con todo mi corazón, que ese viaje te rinda frutos, sé que te has esforzado por llegar adonde estás, te mereces eso y mucho más._

 _Buen viaje, Isabella_

 _Edward C._ "

Con un último suspiro acabé de leerla, mientras aún miraba la caligrafía. Se me había formado una sonrisa pequeña mezclada con el llanto a punto de salir. Un reloj para que no volviera a llegar tarde… Me imaginaba su expresión al decirme eso. ¿Por qué no me dijo que había una carta en la caja? Quizá no quería que la leyera frente a él.

Miré hacia el techo y luego a la ventana, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Necesitaba pensar, quizá reflexionar. Probablemente el viaje ayudaría mucho… o quizá no. Sólo había una certeza absoluta, y era que habrían exactamente 45 días que no lo vería, que no lo escucharía y que no iba a ver sus ojos verdes otra vez.

Me agarré de los edredones mientras fruncía el ceño, temerosa de lo mucho que dolía la idea.

Por un momento pensé en tomar mi celular y enviarle un mensaje de texto inocente para informarle que había leído su carta, pero me arrepentí, porque no confiaba en mí. Nuestra bomba estuvo a punto de explotar, no quería volver a tomar ese riesgo, aun cuando la idea de alejarme resultaba insufrible. Además, un último adiós, cercano a mi salida de Nueva York, iba a destrozarme.

Tenía que darle freno a aquellos impulsos estúpidos que habían estado consumiéndome durante esta noche. Una carta, menos aún un regalo como este, podían hacerme dar vuelta atrás, necesitaba parar antes que fuera demasiado tarde, porque un poco más de esto iba a hacerme caer en un abismo que sólo tenía un nombre, lo que sería intenso, peligroso y muy difícil de olvidar. Me conocía.

.

.

.

—Maldito montón de plástico —exclamé mientras luchaba con el paraguas, que estaba hecho pedazos producto del viento y la lluvia—. ¡Y maldito seas Nueva York!

Estaba destinada a mojarme.

Necesitaba encontrar un taxi cuanto antes para irme a casa de los Cullen, pero el tráfico no ayudaba mucho. Solo esperaba que los legajos no se mojaran.

Cuando pasé por la Quinta Avenida me di cuenta que sería imposible llegar a buena hora. " _¿¡Por qué hoy la gente necesita con tanta urgencia un maldito taxi!?_ ".

—¡Oye bonita, súbete! —me gritaron desde la calle. Luego escuché el sonido del claxon.

Me giré a comprobar quién me estaba gritando y me sorprendí de ver a Ethan Cullen desde su coche rojo de último modelo, apoyando un brazo en la ventana abierta y con la otra mano agarrando el volante. No lo pensé mucho y crucé la calle para llegar a su coche. Antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto, frené.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —le pregunté.

—Si quieres puedo contestarte ahora, pero los coches de atrás acabarán odiándome y tú terminarás empapada.

—Ups —me largué a reír.

Su coche era espacioso y juvenil, además de cálido. Una vez que me acomodé, él partió con rapidez.

—Aunque, a decir verdad, que acabes empapada no es ningún problema para mí —dijo, mirándome de manera coqueta.

Escruté mi mirada y me recargué en el asiento de forma despreocupada.

—¿No vas a responderme?

—Supe que irías a cenar con nosotros esta tarde, además de entregarnos el avance de la auditoría. Mamá se preocupó por la lluvia y, en vista de que no sabes conducir muy bien, me ofrecí a traerte.

—Hey, ¿Alice te ha contado que soy un asco al volante? —inquirí.

Asintió, poniéndose a reír al instante.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde encontrarme?

Volvió a darme una mirada coqueta.

—No creo que hayas estado siguiéndome, ¿no?

—No, aunque me parece una excelente idea. Simplemente iba a ir a tu trabajo, pero te encontré antes, como un gatito bajo la lluvia.

—Qué mal aspecto debo tener —exclamé.

—Sí, qué mal aspecto —murmuró, dándome una repasada sutil de pies a cabeza.

Ethan se parecía un poco a su hermano mayor, sobre todo en la forma de su cabello, aun así, sus personalidades contrastaban de una manera impresionante.

—¿Has pensado en mi oferta? —me preguntó, llamando mi atención.

Lo miré sin entender a qué se refería.

—Ya sabes, a cenar conmigo —insistió. Se refería a aquel mensaje que me envió días atrás.

Me reí, un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué podía contestarle? No me parecía muy buena idea terminar enredada con otro Cullen.

—Tranquila, no muerdo, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo. —Me guiñó un ojo y frente a eso solo sonreí como boba.

—Mientras esté trabajando para tus padres no creo que sea buena idea —murmuré, cruzándome de piernas.

Ethan seguía mis movimientos, sin preocuparse mucho por mi sutil negativa.

—No creo que a mis padres les moleste la idea, al contrario.

Por supuesto, a ellos les encantaba la idea.

—Pero no te preocupes, no tardaré en convencerte de que no hay nada de malo en ello, ya lo verás.

Solo me limité a sonreírle.

La lluvia cesó un poco cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen. La curiosa y siempre elegante ama de llaves, la Srta. Rebecca, nos abrió, pidiéndonos nuestros abrigos para llevarlos a secar.

—¡Los estábamos esperando! —exclamó Esme, bajando las escaleras con entusiasmo.

Me saludó cariñosamente con un beso en cada mejilla y luego a Ethan, con quien fue aún más efusiva. Llamó a Carlisle, quien se encontraba en su estudio, revisando algunos asuntos de su empresa.

—Espero que no vuelvas a negarte cuando me ofrezca a ir por ti —dijo el Sr. Cullen, sentándose en el sofá—. ¿Quieres algo para beber? ¡Rebecca, querida!

—Un té sería suficiente, muchas gracias.

Él me sonrió, pasándose el dedo índice por el labio inferior. Un gesto de la familia.

—Un té entonces —murmuró Esme, cruzándose de piernas.

Ethan se sentó junto a nosotros mientras yo revisaba mis legajos e iba separando de a poco todos los balances que necesitaba. Como el menor de los Cullen era el abogado encargado de la empresa, no me pareció inoportuna su presencia en la pequeña reunión.

—No te veo con buenos ojos —señaló ella.

—No se alarme, el asunto no es lo suficientemente claro —aclaré, permitiéndole relajarse un poco.

—Veo que has avanzado bastante. ¿No crees que te estás apresurando más de lo que deberías? —inquirió Carlisle, tomando uno de los balances.

—Descuide, se sorprenderá de lo mucho que hay que revisar.

Fui mostrándoles hoja por hoja el avance de la auditoría, junto a las novedades. A juzgar por sus expresiones, supuse que no se imaginaban algo de este calibre, sobre todo porque el culpable conocía muy bien cómo boicotear una industria tan cara como lo era la salmonera.

—Sabía que no era buena idea confiar en el auditor. Ethan, creí que lo conocías bien. —Esme miró a su hijo, un tanto anonadada.

—Lo sé, madre, a mí también me tiene sorprendido.

—Ese es un pelo en la cola del león que tenemos que encontrar —musitó Carlisle, mirando pensativamente hacia la mesa de café.

El té humeante de Rebecca expelía un suave aroma a canela. Aproveché de beber un poco mientras ellos revisaban mi trabajo.

—Al parecer no será tan fácil —masculló él—. Ethan, comunícame con Randall Smith, por favor.

—Es el Gerente en Recursos Humanos —me explicó Esme al ver mi expresión curiosa.

Ethan, que ahora estaba muy serio, sacó su móvil y marcó rápidamente al aludido. Enseguida se lo entregó a su padre, quien parecía estar bastante decidido con su cometido.

—Randall, necesito fuera a ese auditor lo más pronto posible. Sin peros. El protocolo se puede ir al demonio por ahora. Haz lo que te pido. —Cortó sin despedirse, mirando un tanto ofuscado a su hijo—. Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer.

Podía entender la rapidez de sus actos. Perder millones de dólares por un boicoteo interno debía ser desesperante. Me sentí incompetente por no saber cómo llegar aún al por qué de tal fechoría.

—Contratamos al contador por buenas referencias, ya veo que eso no es suficiente —dijo Esme—. Es una lástima que no existan dos como tú, Bella.

—Puedo ayudarles en lo que sea mientras encuentran a un reemplazante…

—Oh no, ya estás bastante ocupada con lo tuyo, no podemos abusar de ti.

—Mi trabajo seguirá su curso en Ontario, no deben preocuparse por el tiempo. Lo único que necesito es que, ante cualquier información nueva o relevante que vayan encontrando en sus archivos, me la hagan llegar a mi correo electrónico.

Todos asintieron.

Carlisle y Ethan se marcharon al despacho, dejándonos a Esme, Rebecca y yo solas en la sala.

—Lamento que hayas visto a Carlisle salirse un poco de sus cabales, pero la situación lo tiene un poco tenso.

—No se preocupe, ha sido la reacción más calmada que he visto en mucho tiempo.

—Rebecca, querida, por favor tráeme otra taza de té mientras esperamos a nuestros invitados.

¿Invitados? Creí que solo a mí me habían invitado a cenar.

—Ah, qué distraída. Había olvidado comentarte que me ha llamado Charlotte y Peter de improviso esta mañana. Como se van a Viena mañana han querido despedirse de nosotros. Me pareció buena idea que compartieran con nosotros en la cena.

—Fabuloso —sonreí de forma cínica.

—Es una pena que tengan que irse tan pronto, pero supongo que la oferta de trabajo debió ser muy buena como para hacerlo de esta manera —me dijo de manera distraída.

Genial, tendría que soportar ver la cara de esa mujer por lo menos un par de horas. Lo único que esperaba era que mantuviera la fiesta en paz, porque no tenía ánimos de volver a aceptar su falta de respeto.

Rebecca nos trajo otro té con canela y, para mi sorpresa, acabó con una sonrisa para mí. No estaba acostumbrada a verla sonreír, era una mujer muy seria.

—Le has caído bien —me contó Esme cuando ella ya se había marchado.

—Lo dice como si no fuera muy común en Rebecca.

—No, no es común —se largó a reír—. En realidad, Jasper también le ha caído muy bien. Aunque no la culpo por eso, es parte de la familia.

—Eso solo lo generamos los Swan —bromeé.

—Ni me lo digas, ¡tu familia es adorable! Todos fueron muy amables con nosotros, en especial tu pequeño hermano.

—Él siempre logra encandilar a todos los que se acerquen a él.

Como el Sr. Cullen se había ido a su despacho junto a su hijo hace bastante rato, aproveché la instancia para explicarle a su esposa y esclarecerle algunos detalles que no había tenido oportunidad de explicar. Como Esme era una matemática con estudios en administración, el asunto de sus negocios le resultaban muy fácil de comprender.

—En realidad, la empresa comenzó siendo mía —me comentó.

Me sorprendí.

—Sí, es sorprendente. Sobre todo porque Carlisle es el que maneja todo el asunto, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? —inquirí.

Suspiró y bebió un sorbo de té.

—Lo hice por mis hijos.

—¿Por sus hijos?

—Mis pequeños tenían 5 y 4. —Se refería a Edward y a la fallecida madre de Alice, Elizabeth—. Carlisle y yo estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestro trabajo que a fin de cuentas ellos solo estaban con Rebecca. De ella no podía quejarme, es una mujer adorable, pero eran mis hijos, odiaba que no pasaran tiempo junto a mí. Llegaba cada noche esperando verlos sonreír, pero siempre estaban durmiendo. —Dio una mirada triste, quizá recordando—. Así que cedí mi puesto a mi esposo y él acabó ocupándose de él con total eficiencia hasta el día de hoy.

Me parecía un acto enormemente desinteresado. Era obvio que Esme amaba a sus hijos, dejar las labores de tu propia empresa hasta el día de hoy solo por ellos debió ser difícil, pero era muy probable que no se haya arrepentido nunca de hacerlo. Luego, me sentí muy mal por ella, su hija ya no estaba y Edward era muy frío.

Me habría gustado tener una madre como Esme.

—Y lo ha hecho muy bien, sus hijos deben hacerla sentir muy orgullosa —le dije.

Sonrió y sus ojos dieron el brillo perfecto.

—Elizabeth ya no está, pero aun así sigo orgullosa de ella. Me dejó una nieta maravillosa.

—Y Ethan es un excelente abogado. Estoy segura que cuando tome el lugar de ustedes en la empresa lo hará tan bien como ustedes.

—Mi hijo menor es muy inteligente, pero su labor no es comandar la empresa.

—Creí que le cederían el puesto a él cuando ustedes quisieran retirarse…

—Ethan es perfecto en el puesto en el que está, quitarlo sería una barbaridad. Además, no estamos convencidos de que tome la labor con la mirada que nosotros le damos.

Entonces ¿quién lo haría? No imaginaba a Alice en el cargo… Oh, Edward.

—¿Por eso está tan enojada con la idea de que el Sr. Edward no haya querido seguir su mismo camino? —le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Esme volvió a suspirar, esta vez con algo de inquietud y rabia.

—Siempre fue el indicado para hacerlo, es cosa de conocerlo un poco, ¿no? Es un hombre criterioso, muy inteligente, además de ser mi primogénito. Pero decidió dedicarse a "eso" de los barcos.

Me entristecí al oírla hablar así del trabajo que hacía Edward. ¡Yo misma había subido a uno de sus trabajos! ¿No se sentía orgullosa de eso?

—Ya sé que se asoció con una compañía especializada en la construcción de embarcaciones y que es el ingeniero mejor evaluado en su categoría, Alice ha sido categórica en recalcármelo cada vez que puede. —Bufó—. Pero no tardaré en convencerlo, aunque sea lo último que haga, sobre todo ahora, que ha decidido dejar los cruceros para hacer caridad.

Me costaba entender su perseverancia, Edward no parecía un hombre fácil de convencer, sobre todo ahora que tenía sus convicciones bien claras. Además, ya tenía 40 años, no era un niño ni por asomo. Me pregunté si Ethan sabía que sus padres no lo consideraban para liderar la empresa familiar, o si realmente le importaba la idea.

El Sr. Cullen y Ethan salieron del despacho unos minutos después. A juzgar por sus rostros, al menos parecían estar más tranquilos con lo que sea que hayan hecho allá adentro. Para finalizar mi trabajo, extendí plazos para mi siguiente avance, así quedarían más tranquilos y seguros con mi trabajo.

Aun así, estaba segura que se trataba de un pez gordo y que de alguna manera pronto debían recurrir a la policía.

Desde la lejanía pude sentir el sonido del timbre, sumado a los pasos de Rebecca para abrir. Debían ser ellos. Esme me invitó a que me acercara al vestíbulo para saludar a sus _preciados_ invitados, así que lo hice de mala gana.

Charlotte y Peter venían con su hijo, que debía tener cinco años o un poco más. Se parecía mucho a su madre, sobre todo en la forma de los ojos. Solo esperaba que solo fuera en eso y nada más. Ella se veía sonriente, mas no sincera, ya me resultaba evidente su cinismo; no podía culparla, la verdad, no me era muy difícil adivinar que no quería irse. Peter, en cambio, dejaba ir su alegría con sinceridad.

Cuando Charlotte se dio cuenta de mi presencia, las comisuras de sus labios se dejaron caer, un tanto sorprendida y colérica.

—Qué grato verte de nuevo, Isabella —murmuró con una sonrisa queda.

No le respondí.

Me agaché frente al pequeño, que respondía por el nombre de Jace, y le acaricié los cabellos con dulzura.

—Hola —me saludó con evidente ternura. Luego se echó a correr por los pasillos.

—¡Ten cuidado, Jace! —le advirtió Peter, acercándose a mí para depositar un caballeroso beso en mi mejilla—. Está en la peor edad. Es bueno verte otra vez, Bella —me sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo —contesté, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

Peter parecía buen sujeto.

Rebecca nos invitó a la mesa. Nuevamente me sentaron a un lado de Ethan, que estaba más atento que nunca. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirme incómoda, pues Charlotte parecía más pendiente de eso que de la conversación de su propio marido y de la insistencia de su hijo porque le cortara la carne en pedacitos.

—Esto está excelente, Sra. Rebecca —le dije. Ella también estaba sentada junto a nosotros.

—Gracias, Srta. Swan. —Volvió a sonreírme.

—¿Te han dicho que Rebecca no suele sonreír muy a menudo? —me susurró Ethan al oído.

—Pues sí, tu madre dice que le caigo bien. —Enarqué una ceja.

Sonrió de manera coqueta y acercó aún más su tronco hacia mí.

—Comienzo a creer que estás hechizando a todos por aquí.

Volví a mirar a Charlotte, que seguía pendiente de nosotros.

—No creo que a todos —dejé escapar de mis labios.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por nada.

Cuando acabamos de comer, los Sres. Cullen buscaron una botella de champagne para despedirlos, pues se irían mañana a primera hora. Tanto Carlisle como Esme se veían un tanto tristes de tan rápido viaje. Peter debía ser más que un simple sobrino para ellos.

—Jasper debió haberse puesto muy triste de que su profesor favorito se marche así como así —exclamó Esme, entregándole una copa a Charlotte, pero ella no bebió de ella.

—Pues sí, Alice también, aunque se molestó un poquito más que él. Supongo que debo entenderlo, ya nos había invitado a su boda —explicó Peter, pasando una mano por la espalda baja de su esposa.

—Es entendible, su madrina de bodas también se marchará muy pronto —exclamó Ethan.

—Pero volveré antes del gran día, que es lo importante —dije.

—Eso lo explica todo —se largó a reír Peter—. Pero no podía negarme a una oferta en Viena, es un trabajo que abrirá muchas puertas para mis investigaciones.

—Es entendible, Peter, es lo que más anhelabas. Es adorable que Charlotte haya decidido apoyarte.

Ella sonrió, nuevamente con cinismo. Imaginé que los demás debían estar bien entrenados para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que fingía. Era una mujer ficticia.

—En realidad, queríamos esperar hasta esta instancia para contarles algo que nos ha llenado de alegría —dijo Peter, apretando a Charlotte contra sí. Él se tomó su tiempo y luego miró a su esposa, que no estaba muy cómoda ante la decisión de él.

¿Qué tenían que contar?

—Estoy embarazada —comunicó ella, dándome una mirada directa, que luego fue a parar a todos los demás. Los demás exclamaron de alegría, pero yo simplemente me quedé en mi asiento, procesando la información—. Sólo tengo 7 semanas, no es mucho, pero no podíamos aguantar la sorpresa.

Los demás fueron a felicitarlos, dándoles abrazos y algunas caricias a su vientre. Yo me mantuve quieta, mientras calculaba el tiempo. ¿Edward desde cuándo…? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ellos dos…?

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que recordé la desesperación de Charlotte cuando Edward le dijo tajantemente que no quería volver con ella, que lo dejara en paz. Y luego, como si todo tuviera sentido, volvieron a mi cabeza las imágenes de aquella tormentosa mañana, cuando enloqueció por verme en el departamento de él. ¿Ese día habrá ido a comentarle la noticia, por eso estaba tan desesperada por hablar con él todos estos días? No… Edward lo sabía desde antes, por eso no me permitió defenderme.

Sentí un calor ansioso en mi espalda, cobrando sentido a todo lo que había pasado. ¿Era posible que Edward…? Suspiré y me mordí el labio inferior, porque la idea resultaba atroz.

Los demás se quedaron hablando del nuevo integrante de la familia, pero yo ya no me sentía parte del resto. Además, Charlotte parecía disfrutar de mi hermetismo, porque sabía que la noticia me había dejado perpleja y llena de dudas. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así? ¡Venía su hijo en camino! ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?

—Sé que no te cae bien Charlotte, pero podrías intentar ocultarlo un poquito —me dijo Ethan.

—Lo siento, suelo ser muy expresiva.

—Tranquila, a mí tampoco me cae bien —murmuró.

Me sorprendí.

—Sí, no se me nota. Deberías aprender mis habilidades para ocultar mis verdaderas impresiones e intenciones.

—¿Entonces siempre llevas misterios contigo?

—Deberías averiguarlo —incitó.

Yo solo moví mi cabeza en negativo mientras sonreía hacia el frente. De verdad Ethan no iba a cansarse hasta conseguir algo conmigo. Al menos me distraía.

La cena acabó al rato. Carlisle me invitó a tomar una copa más, mientras Ethan nos acompañaba con una taza de café.

—Tu padre y yo iremos a pescar la otra semana. Espero que no quedemos en ridículo porque tanto Sue como Esme nos han recalcado lo malo que somos intentando pescar algo decente —se largó a reír él, chocando con suavidad su copa con la mía.

—Solo debe estar pendiente de que piquen —dije, también entre risas.

En medio de la conversación, vi a Rebecca llevarse la pesada vajilla a duras penas, por lo que instintivamente fui a ayudarle, disculpándome con Carlisle y Ethan.

—No se preocupe, señorita, puedo hacerlo sola —me dijo ruborizada, no sabía si de cansancio o por mi gesto.

—Descuida, no hay nada de malo con que te eche una mano, ¿no?

Con una charola le ayudé a llevar el resto, que de verdad pesaba bastante. Me pidió que la acercara a la cocina, donde le ayudaba una jovencita bastante torpe. La saludé y le dejé la vajilla sobre la encimera.

—Muchas gracias, señorita —me dijeron ambas al unísono.

Cuando salí de la cocina me topé con el ventanal del jardín abierto. El aroma de las flores de Esme llamó mi atención, por lo que salí a tomar un poco de aire, mientras pensaba en la reciente noticia de Charlotte.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a ello, por más que quisiera evitarlo.

Mientras acariciaba los pétalos de un azahar, escuché el murmullo de Peter, detrás del invernadero. Al principio quise marcharme para darle intimidad, pero en cuanto escuché la voz de Charlotte, mis pies se negaron a moverse.

—Deja de poner esas expresiones ante la gente, te advertí que no lo hagas —señaló él.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No quiero marcharme.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué más.

—Ya te dije que no hay peros, con todo lo que has intentado hacer y nuestros hijos en medio, no permitiré que cometas otra locura más —gruñó Peter.

Por Dios, su voz era muy diferente a la del hombre que vi llegar y hablar amenamente hace un rato. Me daba escalofríos.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó.

—¡Sht! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te escuchen? Ya veremos cuando lleguemos a casa, Charlotte, te prometo que te las verás conmigo.

—Peter, me duele —sollozó.

Di un paso adelante, dispuesta a darle una mano, pero la silueta de él alejándose me hizo vacilar y esconderme tras unos arbustos.

—¡Eres mi esposa y lo serás hasta que la muerte nos separe! ¿Me oíste? Alístate esa ropa, que tenemos que volver con los demás —bramó.

Dios santo, ese hombre era muy frío y agresivo.

De pronto recordé las palabras de Edward y su claro: _"Peter no es quien parece ser_ ". ¿A esto se refería? Quizá algo tenía que ver con lo que él quería decirme en mi cumpleaños y de lo que nos fue imposible ahondar.

¿Qué pasaba si ese hijo que Charlotte esperaba no era de Peter? ¡Maldita sea! Se me ponían los pelos de punta de solo imaginar que ese bebé que esperaba Charlotte podía ser de…

Sacudí la cabeza y me limité a pensar con la cabeza fría, aun cuando me costaba montones. No era buena idea seguir pensando en algo que, al fin y al cabo, no debía importarme en lo más mínimo.

Cuando crucé el pasillo divisé la cercanía de alguien que venía en sentido contrario al mío. Creí que podía ser Rebecca, pero se trataba de la aludida, Charlotte. Definitivamente se había convertido en la protagonista de mis dolores de cabeza.

Quise pasar de largo, ignorándola por completo, como si ella no existiera. Pero como supuse, no tardó en darme una punzante mirada y en tomarme el brazo con sus filudos dedos. Esta vez no tardé en encolerizarme, la rabia que tenía luego del golpe que me dio hace unos días aún se mantenía fresca en mi memoria.

—Suéltame —espeté con energía—, no vuelvas a tocarme, porque no tendré reparos en defenderme, aun en tu estado.

Le di una sacudida a su agarre, no sin antes mirarla de forma amenazante.

—La _nenita_ ha sacado las garras —dijo, expeliendo veneno.

—No voy a permitir que vuelvas a faltarme el respeto, ¿me oíste bien? No soy una nena, soy una mujer adulta, con más principios morales que tú, por cierto. Además, deberías preocuparte del hombre que te acompaña, escuché cómo te trató.

Dejó escapar una risotada desagradable y pedante, no sin antes mirar hacia los lados por si se entrometía alguien mientras tragaba, nerviosa quizá al saber que había fisgoneado.

—¿Tú me estás hablando de principios morales? No me hagas reír. Las dos sabemos que no somos muy diferentes. De todos modos, lo que ocurren en mi matrimonio es asunto mío, no finjas que te importa.

—Yo no soy la que implora atención de un hombre que no me quiere estando casada con otro y que además es agresivo con ella. Ten cuidado, si ese hombre se entera de lo que tuviste no creo que se comporte muy amenamente.

Volvió a reírse, sin darle importancia a mis palabras.

—Qué poca vergüenza —murmuró, mirándome de los pies a la cabeza—. Si estamos comparándonos, creo que acostarse con el tío de una amiga no es muy diferente, más aún cuando pretendes hacer lo mismo con el Cullen menor. —Su sonrisa se hizo muy ancha al notar mi silencio.

No iba a caer en sus juegos de niñata engreída, no tenía por qué estar aguantando sus celos imbéciles y menos todavía darle explicaciones.

—Siempre tan molesta, sin dejar caer la careta que llevas puesta con tanto orgullo. Valórate y déjame en paz, no tengo intención de seguir discutiendo con una mujer embarazada. Con permiso. —Pasé frente a ella con la barbilla en alto, sin vacilaciones y hacia adelante. La discusión se había acabado.

—Edward ya lo sabe —comentó, haciéndome frenar de golpe—. Se lo conté cuando tú esperabas que él se fijara en ti como una tonta —exclamó con rabia—. ¿No te lo dijo antes? ¿No te dijo que estuvimos juntos hace… mmm unas semanitas atrás? Espero que tú no hayas estado en medio, sería muy triste ser plato de segunda mesa.

Me quedé en blanco unos segundos, mirándola con rabia y dolor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme todas esas cosas mientras su hijo estaba en otro cuarto y tenía un embarazo a cuestas? Dios santo, esta mujer disfrutaba haciendo desastres en mi cabeza. ¿Edward realmente confiaba en ella?

Edward.

¿Era cierto entonces? ¿Ellos habían estado juntos luego de que él llegó a Nueva York? De eso habían pasado ya 9 semanas casi exactas, Edward y yo nos acostamos en ese periodo que… ella quedó embarazada.

Tomé aire y seguí caminando hacia adelante, mientras mi mente giraba una y otra vez en lo que acababa de decirme.

Así que, como sospeché, ella había ido a contarle especialmente a él. ¿Entonces mis suposiciones no estaban erradas?

No, no iba a perder mi tiempo con ella, ya no más. Lo mejor era autocontrolarme y no caer en el juego caprichoso de Charlotte.

—A propósito, no voy a decir nada, pero sólo porque él me lo pidió, si fuera por mí tú ya estarías vetada de aquí —espetó.

—Gracias por tu consideración —proferí irónica.

—Descuida. En realidad, sé que ustedes no están juntos y con eso ya tengo más que suficiente.

Fruncí el ceño y me giré a contemplarla.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue Edward? —inquirí, temerosa de un sí. No soportaría la idea de que él le haya contado algo así, tampoco tenía sentido.

—No lo sé, ¿qué crees tú?

Suspiré y me marché, sacándola rápidamente de mi cabeza. No valía la pena hacerme trizas pensando en algo como esto.

.

.

.

Miré mi reloj y me sorprendí de la hora. Ya pasaba de las 9 de la noche.

Con un bufido que elevó mi flequillo, me dejé caer a un lado de mi cama. Miré la maleta a medio cerrar y entonces caí en la cuenta de que mañana tomaría el avión a las 6 de la mañana.

Señor Calabaza se quedaría con Alice y Jasper. Él parecía saber que me iría, porque no dejaba de seguirme.

En mi mesita de noche descansaban los boletos de avión. Instantáneamente sentí un tumulto de emociones en mi pecho. Era extraño marcharse, dadas las circunstancias y el contexto en el que ocurrió todo.

Charlotte y Peter se habían marchado hace dos días, fingiendo un amor incondicional y una felicidad tan hipócrita que me revolvía el estómago. No podría vivir así, la verdad.

Luego de la cena en casa de los Cullen, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido. Una de mis principales preocupaciones era ese niño tan pequeño y el bebé que venía en camino, dos inocentes que debían cargar con las presiones de una pareja problemática y notoriamente incomunicada. Jace, que a ratos solía abstraerse más de lo que esperé, solía necesitar la aprobación de sus padres a cada instante, sin recibir respuesta alguna, por supuesto. Aquella imagen se me grabó de tal manera que sentí una abismante rabia en mi interior.

Pero bueno, la rabia ya se había albergado en mi pecho desde que esa mujer se atrevió a revolver mis sesos. No sé cómo me contuve, pero de no haberlo hecho habría cometido un error, lo que ella por supuesto quería. Sus últimas palabras solo habían hecho que dudara de Edward, pero alejé todo eso de mí y decidí pensar en las cosas lindas que ocurrieron entre los dos y lo bien que lo pasé junto a él.

Sonreí y de pronto sentí que mis ojos se ponían acuosos. Era la costumbre de los recuerdos.

Miré a mi mesita de noche y saqué el reloj para mirarlo con detenimiento antes de meterlo en la maleta. Lo toqué, maravillada con la textura y se me infló el pecho de llanto.

No podía irme así.

Busqué mi móvil, dispuesta a llamarlo. Esperaba que me contestara a buena hora y que pudiéramos quedarnos a charlar hasta que el amanecer nos encontrara. Era raro necesitar algo así, ya que nuestros encuentros siempre apuntaban a tener sexo y nada más.

¿A quién engañaba?

Con los dedos algo temblorosos digité su número. Cuando iba a apretar el botón verde, el sonido de mi móvil me distrajo por completo de mi motivo principal. En la pantalla vi el número de la niñera de Todd, Bree. Me pregunté qué querría.

Como papá y Sue se habían marchado a Brooklyn para terminar de procesar algunos asuntos de la florería, iban a llegar bastante tarde esta noche, lo que los obligaba a buscarla para cuidar de Todd. Yo, por supuesto, no podía.

—¡Hola, Bree! —exclamé.

—¡Srta. Swan! —me gritó desde el otro lado. Parecía agitada y un tanto alterada.

De inmediato fruncí el ceño y me apegué aun más el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Todd?

—Lo he tenido que traer al hospital presbiteriano, ¡no sé cómo ocurrió! Se ha ahogado… —se largó a llorar—. Lo tienen en la sala de reanimación, ¡lo siento mucho!

Dejé caer el móvil con lentitud, mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirme. De pronto, el pecho comenzó a arder y una desesperación absoluta recorrió mis venas. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, corrí hacia el perchero más próximo y me puse el primer abrigo que encontré. Salí de mi departamento en una carrera sin descanso y troté cuanto pude por las calles de Manhattan, mientras pensaba en mi hermano. Parecía que mi corazón quería escaparse de mi pecho a medida que imaginaba el estado de él. Paré cuando mis pulmones no fueron suficientes para soportar la intensa carrera y cuando caí en cuenta de que el hospital quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Miré hacia las calles, buscando algún taxi que pudiera llevarme, pero todo estaba lleno y no traía dinero. Mi desesperación comenzó a crecer cuando sentí el tumulto de gente que pasaba por mi lado, oprimiéndome de forma indolente.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar en mi bolsillo y con los dedos temblorosos lo tomé. Ni siquiera miré la pantalla, solo contesté.

—Diga —dije con un hilo de voz y la boca completamente inmóvil.

" _Que no sean malas noticias, por favor, que no lo sean_ ", pensaba mientras sentía el escozor en mis ojos.

—Isabella —susurró él. Era Edward—. Te he llamado porque sé que mañana te vas y quería decirte que… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?

Escuchar su voz me hizo quebrar, de tal manera que solo podía comunicarme entre gemidos.

—Es Todd —mi respiración se hizo tan pesada que me costaba hablar—. Está en el hospital… se ha ahogado…

—Shh, tranquila. Iré a por ti cuanto antes. ¿Dónde estás?

No lo pensé ni dos segundos.

—Estoy frente al museo Tenement.

—Bien, espérame ahí, te prometo que no estarás sola.

Él cortó, dejándome muda y muy aterrada mientras me apoyaba en la pared de ladrillos que tenía detrás. De inmediato noté que yo estaba temblando por completo.

Cinco minutos después sentí el sonido del Cadillac acercándose a mí y yo instintivamente me abracé a mí misma, necesitándolo como nunca antes. Entonces lo vi, saliendo del coche con la preocupación en su rostro. En cuanto me miró yo arqueé las cejas y corrí hacia él, desesperada y muy asustada. Al estar frente a frente, sentir su calor cerca de mí, sus ojos verdes y su aliento dándome en la cara, no pude hacer otra cosa más que echarme a sus brazos, cobijándome en su pecho y entregándome a su aroma y a su temperatura ideal. Edward me correspondió al instante, apretándome a él con mucha fuerza mientras yo me ponía a llorar, desatando todas las emociones que ahora se mezclaban de la manera más agria y dolorosa posible. Quería que me sostuviera, que me aferrara a su cuerpo, no importante cuanto tiempo, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

* * *

 ** _Próxima actualización domingo 3_**

 ** _Fotografías del reloj en mi grupo de facebook, como también imágenes del departamento de Edward y Bella, y por supuesto de los personajes_**

 ** _Atentas al adelanto_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	21. Capítulo 20: Vulnerable

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Swept Away – The XX**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20:**

 _ **Vulnerable**_

" _Yo llegué a apartarme cuando pensaba en ti_

 _(…) Tú tomas todo y luego lo alejas_

 _Te perdí, rindiéndome antes de comenzar el juego"_

Me sentía acompañada y aliviada, como si un poco de aire entrara en mis pulmones. Quería que me sostuviera fuerte hasta que mis huesos sonaran, hasta que no quedaran pedazos de mí desarmados por el miedo…

Todd.

—Tranquila, nos iremos juntos a mi coche y nos marcharemos al hospital. Ven.

Tomó mi mano y me condujo a su Cadillac a paso rápido. Me abrió la puerta y yo me metí en silencio, mirándolo darse la vuelta y conducir raudo, con ambas manos muy sujetas al volante. Yo aún temblaba y me costaba hilar palabras de forma coherente.

—¿Dónde está? —me preguntó en voz baja, mirándome con sus intensos ojos verdes.

—En… en el hospital presbiteriano —musité.

Asintió y emprendió rumbo hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, mientras yo miraba hacia el frente con los ojos escocidos.

" _¿Bree habrá llamado a mi padre? ¿A mis hermanos?_ ", pensaba a cada rato, mientras me debatía si hacerlo yo mientras tanto. Sin embargo, durante el viaje no fui capaz de mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo.

Edward no me decía nada y se lo agradecía montones, solo bastaba con que estuviera y me mirara de vez en cuando.

Aparcó rápidamente en el primer espacio que encontró entre los estacionamientos y de inmediato me acompañó hacia adentro. Por su rostro noté que no le gustaban los hospitales, lo que me llamó un poco la atención en medio del caos que había en mi cabeza. En la recepción no fui capaz de hablar, tenía la garganta tan contraída que el ejercicio se me hacía muy complicado. Entonces, Edward lo hizo por mí, haciendo uso de su serenidad.

Él aún tomaba mi mano.

—Todd Swan está aún en sala de reanimación —informó la mujer, mirándonos con un poco de tristeza—. Esperen afuera, el médico saldrá en cualquier momento.

Mi respiración se hizo aún más pesada a medida que avanzábamos hacia ese lugar, que quedaba muy cerca de urgencias. Busqué a Bree y la encontré rezando, sentada en una de las butacas. Con el corazón en la mano me acerqué a ella, mientras Edward me pisaba los talones.

—¡Señorita! —exclamó, levantándose del asiento. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Dio un movimiento de cabeza al ver a Edward, saludándolo de forma esporádica—. Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo —decía, mientras movía las manos como en una plegaria.

Moví la cabeza en negativo, pues no necesitaba hacer esto.

—¿Qué le pasó? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Miró hacia el suelo, un tanto culpable.

—Estaba dándole la cena cuando él me pidió comer solo, como es frecuente. Como ya llevaba tiempo suplicándomelo fui incapaz de decirle que no. —Bree volvió a llorar a medida que recordaba, lo que me impedía mantener el control—. Cuando probaba uno de los tantos bocados, un pedazo se atoró en la garganta. Intenté sacárselo, pero el intento fue en vano. Señorita, perdóneme.

Asentí, mientras sentía el corazón latir más y más fuerte.

La enfermedad de Todd le provocaba ciertas limitaciones que él quería dejar a un lado. Como la parálisis se encontraba en ciertas partes de la médula, la zona cervical resultaba complicada. Su trastorno de la deglución era lo más difícil, cuando era más pequeño temíamos que fuera a pasar algo como esto, y ahora que tenía 7 mi mayor miedo había ocurrido.

—Ve a descansar, Bree, por favor —le pedí, sentándome en la silla.

Bree iba a refutar, pero la mirada de Edward le hizo marcharse casi enseguida. Él, que de pronto se había convertido en mi mayor compañía, se sentó a mi lado. Pude ver la preocupación en su rostro, algo de miedo y también su búsqueda de mi mirada, como si quisiera decirme algo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando de forma muy lenta, lo único que podía hacer era mirar el reloj que había en la pared del frente. Mi atención se iba directamente en contar cada segundo que pasaba y cómo el minutero se movía. A medida que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, enviaba plegarias internas a quien fuera a escuchar, pidiendo con toda mi desesperación que Todd estuviera bien. Me angustiaba que cada minuto que pasara no tuviera la más mínima noción de su estado.

Un médico muy joven salió por las puertas restringidas, mirando entre las pocas personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera. Me levanté de inmediato y Edward hizo lo mismo que yo. Depositó su mano en mi espalda con cuidado mientras caminábamos hasta el profesional, como si me estuviera asegurando que no estaba sola.

—¿Son los padres? —nos preguntó.

—No, soy su hermana y él es un amigo de la familia.

Asintió y suspiró. Parecía muy cansado.

—El pequeño llegó asfixiado, pero hemos logrado quitar parte de la comida que se había alojado en sus vías respiratorias. Sin embargo, es muy probable que haya aspirado gran parte de lo que estaba consumiendo antes de llevar al ahogo, por lo que es necesario hacer más estudios ante una eventual neumonía.

Tragué e hice un mohín angustiado. ¿Qué quería decir…?

—¿Cómo está él? —me atreví a preguntar.

—De momento el pequeño Todd está grave, pero estamos intentando estabilizarlo. Debemos manejar la hipoxemia y la saturación, sobre todo si se nos presenta una infección. Será trasladado a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y conectado a un ventilador mecánico mientras recupera la capacidad respiratoria. Los siguientes dos días son clave. Le haremos evaluaciones neurológicas para comprobar si existe algún daño producto de la falta de oxígeno.

Asentí, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de decirme una y otra vez.

El médico se marchó, dejándome con una sensación muy amarga en el pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si Todd se…

Cerré los ojos ante el abismo de aquella posibilidad. Si algo más le sucedía a mi hermano yo realmente me moriría.

—Tranquila, él estará bien —me dijo Edward, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Me imaginaba a Todd tan pequeñito en esa camilla, quizá solo, intentando respirar. La sola imagen me hizo estremecer, tanto que las lágrimas se me hacían imposibles de controlar, aun cuando intentaba no largarme a llorar. Pero fue imposible.

De pronto estallé en un llanto desconsolado, vivo y fuerte.

Edward me miró a los ojos, era la primera vez que me veía llorar, al menos de esta manera. Se veía sorprendido y tenso, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue llevar sus pulgares a mi rostro y limpiar mis mejillas, mientras yo seguía dejando ir mis lágrimas. Entonces me apretó contra él, procurando darme su calor.

—No quiero que le pase nada, Edward —sollocé.

—Shh… Estará bien, es un niño fuerte —me susurró al oído.

La melosa voz que emanó de él resultó tan tranquilizadora como abismante. Me separé un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras aún salían lágrimas de los míos. En un sorpresivo movimiento besó mi frente con suavidad, como si temiera lastimarme.

—Gracias por acompañarme, de verdad —murmuré con sinceridad, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él solo asintió, aún conmigo entre sus brazos, de manera que el intenso frío que había en mi interior poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Nuestra cercanía volvió a unirnos en una conexión visual que poco a poco se volvió intensa, tanto que comencé a sentirme prisionera de sus ojos verdes. De inmediato recordé que estábamos abrazados, incapaces de seguir hablando. Entonces me apoyé en su pecho y dimensioné que, de pronto, volvíamos a estar juntos sin remedio.

—Vamos al servicio crítico —me dijo.

Caminamos hacia la UCI pediátrica en completo silencio. Él mantuvo una distancia por respeto pero, si era sincera conmigo misma, no quería que existieran esos centímetros entre ambos.

La entrada a las salas estaba cerrada, por lo que sólo restaba esperar afuera, donde las butacas se veían solitarias. Al principio me rehusé a sentarme, pero de un momento a otro sentí mucho cansancio y me dejé caer con rapidez. Edward se sentó a mi lado, suspiró y yo lo seguí; de pronto nos habían comido la lengua.

En un momento recordé a papá y a los demás, quienes no tenían idea de lo que había ocurrido. Como me costaba mucho hablar me decidí por hacerlo solo con Charlie, quien me contestó al cuarto intento. Lo único que fue capaz de responder era que vendría lo más pronto posible.

—Si quieres puedo llamar a Alice —me dijo Edward en tono amable mientras yo guardaba mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

—Descuida, de seguro papá llamará a todos —respondí—. Gracias.

Él asintió.

Apegué mi cabeza en la pared, mientras miraba a Edward juguetear con un barquito pequeño que había sacado de su bolsillo.

—¿Y eso? —inquirí.

Él me sonrió y me lo entregó como si se tratara de un tesoro.

—Me lo regaló tu hermano.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo hizo cuando fuimos a pescar —murmuró.

Eso había ocurrido hace unos días atrás.

—Todd no suele regalar sus barquitos a cualquier persona —le comenté con una sonrisa.

Edward me miró los labios por un momento hasta subir lentamente a mis ojos.

—Soy un afortunado entonces.

—Ya lo sabes, le has caído muy bien. Creo que ya te ha tomado muchísimo cariño.

Moví el barquito entre mis dedos y los ojos volvieron a escocer de tan solo recordar a mi hermano. Se lo entregué a Edward, quien al recibirlo tocó mi mano con lentitud.

—Bella, si quieres algo, lo que sea, sólo pídemelo, ¿sí?

Pestañeé, de pronto muy sensible.

—Que te quedes conmigo, al menos… hasta que los demás lleguen —susurré.

Él me contempló, muy cerca de mí, y en un instante sonrió, dándome mucho valor.

—No tienes que pedirlo, me lo planteé en cuanto llegamos aquí.

Suspiré muy profundo, de esos largos y lastimeros.

De un momento a otro todo había dado un giro sin piedad. En unas horas iba a abordar un avión, iba a irme y también dejaría de ver a Edward, todo por 45 días. Eso ya no iba a suceder, porque me quedaría aquí y porque él estaba conmigo.

Vi salir a una enfermera desde UCI pediátrica. Me levanté y caminé rápido hasta ella, tomándola desde el brazo para llamar su atención. Esta era mi oportunidad.

—Buenas noches, señorita, estoy esperando noticias de mi hermano, ¡ni siquiera he podido verlo!

Ella elevó las cejas, sorprendida y empática.

—¿Quién es su hermano? —inquirió.

—Todd Swan.

Ella suspiró, recordando perfectamente.

—El pequeño Todd —musitó—. No puedo permitirle la entrada, no hasta que esté lo más estable posible.

Su respuesta me hizo sentir desesperación y angustia. ¿Cómo podría soportar todas estas horas hasta saber su real estado?

—La ventilación mecánica le está ayudando a respirar. Es un estado crítico, lo mejor es que usted intente tranquilizarse hasta que…

—¿No puede permitírselo un momento? ¿Aunque sea uno? —interrumpió Edward, llamando nuestras atenciones.

La enfermera se sorprendió.

—Solo un minuto, pasado el minuto se marchará, téngalo por seguro —volvió a decir con ímpetu.

Ella nos miró a ambos y entonces asintió, frunciendo los labios.

—Solo un minuto —repitió con algo de severidad—. Señorita, pase por favor.

Pero antes de hacerlo me frené, incapaz de seguir. ¿Era capaz de verlo en el estado en que se encontrara? ¿Era capaz de contenerme como la mujer fuerte que era, aun cuando me destruiría mi impotencia por no poder hacer algo más por él? Dios, no podía hacerlo, no podía verlo sufrir más.

—Si te acompañara, ¿podrías hacerlo? —me preguntó Edward.

Me giré a mirarlo, solo un poco. Entonces fue suficiente para asentir. Algo en él me generaba tanta seguridad que no podía comprenderlo. Era como si de pronto Edward me recompusiera sin remedio.

La enfermera nos permitió la entrada a una sala grande, en donde no había habitaciones, solo un conjunto de camas que se separaban entre sí por máquinas llenas de cables y tubos. El único sonido que se oía era el de esas mismas máquinas, que contabilizaban y evaluaban las constantes vitales de cada niño que había ahí.

Edward me vio dubitativa, así que él mismo tiró de mí con suavidad, poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

La enfermera nos llevó hasta la última cama, desde donde se veía a Todd bocarriba, con un tubo en sus vías aéreas, conectada a una máquina que emitía un ligero sonido. Su aspecto lucía tan inocente y vulnerable, como si fuera a desarmarse en cualquier momento. Me llevé una mano a la boca para ahogar un pequeño quejido de dolor, el que provenía desde lo más interno de mí.

—Oh, Todd —musité, repasando cada uno de los detalles que había en él, grabándome su indefensión, aun cuando las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos me impedían verlo con nitidez.

Toqué sus labios, que estaban semi azules por la falta de oxígeno. Fue inevitable que comenzara a sentirme inútil, pues no sabía qué hacer para que Todd mejorara. Llegué a su frente y la acaricié con lentitud, buscando la forma de brindarle calor.

—¿Por qué teníamos que ser parte de una batalla sin fin? —le pregunté en voz baja, acomodándome a su lado—. No quiero perderte, me muero si eso ocurre. Tú no querías que me fuera, vaya forma de retenerme, ¿eh? —Mi intento de humor negro me hizo sonreír con cierta levedad, a pesar de mi lucha por no echarme a llorar—. Por favor, abre tus ojitos, escúchame y sigue conmigo, hagamos de este nuevo obstáculo un recuerdo y un miedo pasajero, por favor. —Mi voz fue bajando lentamente hasta el susurro ininteligible. En mi garganta solo había un grueso nudo que me costaba incluso la respiración.

—Señorita, ya es hora de marcharse —me recordó la enfermera.

Asentí, pero no quería irme. ¿Cómo dejarlo aquí, tan solo? Una vez lo abandonaron y yo prometí que no iba a hacerlo nunca.

Vi la mano de Edward acercarse a la mejilla de Todd, la cual acarició con lentitud y cariño. Su mirada tan paternal me conmovió de tal manera que no fui capaz de seguir aguantándome las lágrimas.

—Ven, vamos afuera, Todd está en buenas manos —me susurró él al oído.

Me mordí el labio inferior y entonces asentí a regañadientes.

Caminamos juntos a la salida, mientras yo sentía que una parte de mi alma se quedaba en esa sala. Una vez afuera me aferré a la pared y me eché a llorar con fuerza, con el ardor de la tristeza y la impotencia en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Edward me sostuvo un momento, aunque tan tenso como nunca, como si verme tan descompuesta… lo descompusiera a él. Sus ojos verdes estaban tristes, amargos y súbitamente tan humanos como jamás lo había visto. Era ese Edward que sentía, no el frío e irónico que hace poco me había hecho trizas la cabeza.

Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada, por lo que desvió ligeramente la suya.

—Llora, llora todo lo que puedas, te hará bien —exclamó, alejándose un poco.

Caminé hasta las butacas y en el momento en que me senté, todo el peso del día cayó de golpe. Sentí los pasos de Edward que venían y luego lo vi agacharse frente a mí para acomodarse a mi altura.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Un café, un té…? ¿Agua? —inquirió.

Sus ojos verdes parecían estar luchando con dos emociones que no pude descifrar, lo único que sabía era que estaba intentando hacerme sentir bien.

—Un té, por favor —murmuré, pasándome el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

Del bolsillo interior de su blazer sacó un pañuelo de tela color azul claro. Lo llevó a mis mejillas y me las secó, procurando hacerlo lento y suave.

—Te lo traeré enseguida —dijo, levantándose y yendo hacia algún lado del hospital.

Yo lo quedé mirando, atenta y con el corazón cálido, porque a pesar de todo me sentía muy acompañada.

Estaba somnolienta, mirando hacia la ventana más cercana. Un humeante té llamó mi atención; era Edward, cumpliendo su promesa de traérmelo.

—La cafetería más cercana estaba unos pisos más abajo, por eso la demora —me comentó, sentándose a mi lado.

—Gracias.

El sabor del té me hizo dar cuenta de que no había comido nada en muchas horas, aunado a mi nerviosismo por el viaje que tendría en unas horas más. Sin embargo, no sentía hambre, era como si mi estómago estuviera anudado.

—Ten —dije, entregándole el pañuelo—. Ya estoy mejor.

Él negó, sonriendo.

—Quédatelo, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que lo vuelvas a necesitar.

Asentí, sonriendo también.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Todd tiene muchos sueños, más que cualquier niño —murmuré. Edward prestó atención, contemplándome—. Luché muchísimo para que pudiera llegar a ser quien es hoy, ¿por qué el destino es tan injusto?

El cobrizo acercó su mano a mi cabello, pero no se atrevió a tocarme, parecía temeroso de hacerlo. Tragué y luego le di un sorbo a mi té, un poco decepcionada.

—La vida siempre nos recuerda qué tan fuerte somos. —Hizo una pausa calmada—. A los débiles las vidas se las sirven en charola de plata, a los fuertes les hacen luchar. El sacrificio es duro mientras se batalla, pero una vez que ese mismo sacrificio rinde sus frutos, nada más importa. Todd es un niño singular, sé lo mucho que les ha costado llegar a esto, pero estoy seguro que esta no es más que otra prueba para demostrar cuán fuertes son ambos.

La profundidad de sus palabras me resultó conmovedora, haciendo gala de su madurez y su experiencia. Me pregunté si en su interior aguardaba una parte llena de sacrificios, como un valiente, o si era ese débil al cual la vida lo trató con esa misma charola de plata que él decía.

—¿Por qué no te gustan los hospitales? —me atreví a preguntar. Volvió a tensarse.

—Porque aquí vi morir a mi hermana —musitó, mirando la inmensidad de los pasillos—. Era este mismo lugar… —Suspiró, sonriendo con pesar—. Al fondo está la sala de UCI adultos, donde la vida parece irse casi a cada segundo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan nostálgico y tan triste, hasta el punto en que sus ojos parecían al borde de las lágrimas.

—Siento haberte preguntado eso —musité con sinceridad.

Negó, quitándole importancia.

—Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, 20 años no son en vano.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, me pude dar cuenta que 20 años eran muy pocos para olvidar, su mirada no mentía.

El té fue suficiente para relajarme un poco, tanto que el cansancio primó de forma rápida.

—Necesitas descansar —me hizo saber.

—Sí, pero la pared no es muy cómoda para cerrar un poco los ojitos.

—Tienes razón. —Se quedó un momento en silencio—. Pero yo puedo ser tu soporte.

Me reí.

—¿No te molesta?

Negó al instante, mirándome con mucha paz.

Entonces me apoyé despacio en su hombro y él pasó un brazo por los míos, aferrándome a su calor. Cerré los ojos y en un segundo me fui quedando dormida, mientras sentía cómo sus dedos me acariciaban el cabello.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estaba?

Pestañeé y me removí un poco confusa, sintiendo un calor inconfundible. Estaba durmiendo en el hombro de él.

—Te has quedado dormida muy rápido —murmuró, hablándome muy cerca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Una hora.

Bostecé y él sonrió, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Yo aún estaba apoyada en su cuerpo, muy cómoda y tranquila; no quería separarme.

—Me respiraste todo el tiempo en el cuello —me contó—, fue difícil.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, vi emerger a papá y a Sue del ascensor más próximo. Nos separamos de manera rápida y nos levantamos de la silla, algo tensos.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Charlie, quien ni siquiera se percató de nuestra cercanía. Parecía que lo único que había en su mente era su hijo menor.

Al juzgar por la expresión de Sue, que también parecía muy preocupada, tampoco había visto nada.

—Papá, Sue —dije, desperezándose con rapidez.

Enseguida fui a abrazarlos.

—Dime, ¿cómo ocurrió? —inquirió él, intentando mantener la calma.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras relataba lo acontecido, por lo que vi a Edward un paso adelante. Al instante frenó, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Cuando acababa de recibir la noticia de Todd, fue el Sr. Cullen quien me llamó —le conté. Tanto Charlie como Sue se giraron a mirarlo.

—Quería comentarle uno que otro asunto de la boda antes que se marchara —añadió el cobrizo.

—No dudó en traerme hasta aquí, estaba tan desesperada y angustiada que de haberme venido sola probablemente me habría perdido entre el gentío.

Charlie le tendió una mano, su expresión era de total gratitud y el aludido se la apretó, no sin antes darme una pequeña mirada.

—Muchas gracias, Edward, no tengo cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste, vives al otro lado de la ciudad y aun así la acompañaste.

—No fue ninguna molestia, en cuanto supe que Todd estaba en el hospital no lo pensé dos veces —murmuré—. Además, ya somos prácticamente de la misma familia.

Se sonrieron, especialmente papá, que no daba más de la gratitud.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Jasper, tirando de la mano de Alice.

—Conectado a ventilación, apenas he podido verlo…

—Sabía que la niñera era una mala elección —regañó Emmett, quien había llegado hace poco más de 10 minutos con Rosalie.

—No es momento para buscar culpables —señaló Charlie—. Ella ha sido una excelente niñera, tanto Bella como yo lo sabemos.

Emmett se dejó caer en una de las sillas, mientras el llanto comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Jasper se acercó y palpó su espalda, acompañándose en su dolor. Yo preferí dejarlos solos y mis ojos buscaron a Edward, que estaba parado a un lado de la pared, mirando a mis hermanos con un dolor muy duro en sus cuencas.

Desde que había pisado el hospital parecía muy triste.

—Lo sé, es tan triste —le dijo Alice en medio de un suspiro, apoyándose a su lado.

Él le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a él.

—Sabes que no me gusta visitar hospitales.

Asintió.

Sue venía llegando de hablar con una de las enfermeras que aguardaban en la estación, pero a juzgar por su rostro, no traía buenas noticias. Charlie corrió hacia ella, así como yo y todos los demás.

—Aún no nos dejarán verlo, Todd se mantiene en vilo por esta noche. Creo que es buena idea que vayas a descansar, Bella, ya has pasado demasiadas horas aquí —me dijo.

Yo negué de inmediato. No iba a dejarlo.

—¡Estoy bien!

—Al menos vamos a bebernos un café a la cafetería, ¿sí? —dijo Alice—. Rose, tú también.

—Ni lo dudes. No quiero que mi amiga absorba todo esto sola —respondió mi rubia amiga de inmediato, apegando su mejilla a la mía.

Yo las miré, agradecida, y no pude negarme.

—Yo las acompaño, creo que es buena idea que Charlie y los demás se queden un momento a solas —exclamó Edward de pronto—. Yo invito.

Me quedé con media sonrisa saliendo de mis labios y asentí.

—Te hará bien, ¡vamos! —le instó Rosalie, tomando su mano para levantarla de la butaca.

Yo me senté en un sofá muy bonito, esperando con paciencia. De pronto, Edward puso un cupcake amarillo frente a mis ojos.

—¡Es amarillo! —exclamé, pasando el dedo por la crema y luego metiéndomelo a la boca.

Mi pequeño atisbo de alegría lo hizo sonreír. Bueno, yo ni en los peores momentos dejaba que el pesimismo me ganara.

—Mmm… amarillo, ¿tú sabías que era su color favorito? —le preguntó Rose de forma directa y sin rodeos, mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

Edward carraspeó, tiró de su traje y se sentó en el sofá que había frente a mí con naturalidad.

—Creo haberlo oído en algún momento y, bueno, si sirve para ver sonreír a la Srta. Swan, estoy por pagado —dijo frente a su humeante _noisette_.

Yo enarqué una ceja y me hice la desentendida, aun cuando no dejábamos de mirarnos.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió Alice, que venía llegando del baño.

—Nada importante —afirmó Rose, cruzándose de piernas—. ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —me preguntó, acariciando mi espalda.

—Mucho mejor, este _Vienés_ me ha hecho entrar en calor —susurré, quitándome el abrigo con lentitud.

Tanto Alice como Rosalie se miraron a los ojos al ver que yo solo llevaba un pijama delgado bajo el abrigo. No recordaba haber salido tan deprisa, sin vestirme.

—Sí que has salido apurada de tu departamento —bromeó Rosalie, quitándole importancia.

Me encogí ligeramente de hombros.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

—Te traeré algo para cambiarte —exclamó Alice—. Si no te irás a tu departamento hasta mañana, será mejor que te cambies con algo más cómodo y más abrigado, comenzará a hacer frío.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, no tienes que molestarte en ir a mi departamento —repliqué.

—Alice tiene razón, así aprovecha de traer tu amado cepillo de dientes y de ver que Señor Calabaza está bien —dijo la rubia, acariciando mi cabello.

—¿Irán ambas? —preguntó, cediendo a la insistencia.

—Iré yo… y Alice —exclamó Edward, llamando la atención de todas—. Tengo que ir a mi departamento y así aprovecho el viaje.

Yo asentí y bajé la mirada a mi café.

¿Eso significaba que se iba?

Después de un rato, tanto Alice como Rose se fueron hacia el mostrador a comprar galletas para los demás. Yo me mantuve en silencio, mirando mi taza vacía, absorta en algunos pensamientos.

—Deberías hablar con tu jefe, mañana te ibas, es bueno que sepa lo que pasó —me recordó.

Vaya, lo había olvidado nuevamente.

—Carajo —fue lo único que dije, llevándome una mano a la frente.

—Espero que ese Vulturi comprenda por lo que estás pasando. —Me miraba serio, frunciendo el ceño y algo malhumorado de recordar a un Vulturi.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

Suspiró.

—Aro Vulturi no es santo de mi devoción, menos aún la tracalada que había en su familia. Espero que ese hombre no sea un jefe tirano y egoísta, son calificativos bastante comunes en su estirpe.

Me quedé intrigada por lo que dijo. ¿Qué le sucedía con los Vulturi?

No pudimos seguir hablando, pues Aro me había contestado. Él entendió mi situación y no tuvo reparos en ofrecerme su apoyo. Al menos tenía un peso menos encima.

Cuando guardaba mi móvil, Edward levantó la mano para pagar. Una mesera joven y amable se nos acercó, mirando más de la cuenta al guapo maduro que tenía en frente.

No la culpaba.

En el momento en que se fue, Edward iba a levantarse, pero yo tomé su mano para que no lo hiciera aún.

—Gracias —susurré.

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el cupcake —señalé—. Estaba rico.

Respiró hondo y me sonrió, llevando unos dedos a mi barbilla para tirarla con suavidad.

—De nada.

Nos separamos y las chicas se acercaron, ya listas con las galletas.

Pasaba de las 3 de la madrugada cuando caí en cuenta de que efectivamente las buenas noticias tardarían en llegar.

Papá y Sue se habían quedado dormidos en una esquina, tapados con la chaqueta de él, mientras que Rose y Emmett se habían ido junto a Jasper a buscar algo de ropa tanto para ellos, pues iban a pasar la noche aquí y luego se irían temprano a la florería.

Yo estaba parada frente a una ventanita, mirando a la sorpresiva lluvia. Parecía que el cielo lloraba una noche llena de sentimientos.

De reojo vi que venían dos personas. Al girarme vi que se trataba de Alice y de Edward, quien le pisaba los talones. Fue inevitable que sintiera alegría, especialmente por el último, quien además venía con ropa limpia para mí.

—Vinieron —exclamé—. Creí que lo harían mañana.

—Nos demoramos porque aproveché de alimentar a Señor Calabaza y ordenar un poco la ropa —me informó Alice.

—Mentira, se quedó combinando la ropa —la acusó su tío.

—Oye, eso es secreto —le refutó ella.

Edward se rio y yo lo contemplé hasta que él lo notó y yo desvié mi mirada.

—No iba a quedarme tranquilo hasta que usted tuviera su ropa. Tome. —Edward me entregó el pequeño bolso y yo lo apreté contra mi pecho, muy sonriente.

—Gracias —le dije a ambos—. Iré a cambiarme. Ten, toma mi chaqueta.

Palpé mis bolsillos para sacar mi móvil antes de quitarme la prenda y en el acto encontré el reloj que Edward me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Con la noticia de hoy ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo había traído conmigo. Los dos lo notaron, Alice abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Y eso? —me preguntó mi amiga de inmediato—. Por Dios, es hermoso, ¿quién te lo regaló? No me lo digas, fue Trace.

Suspiré, temerosa de ver a Edward, porque cada vez que se lo nombraban se ponía como un león furioso.

—N—no fue él.

—¿Entonces? ¡Es que está divino! Este hombre se esmeró, definitivamente. Mira como brilla… Demonios. —Alice estiró su mano, pero yo se lo quité, celosa de él—. Malvada.

Lo miré unos segundos y luego lo hice con Edward, que tenía los brazos cruzados, esperando a lo que fuera a decir.

—Sí, se esmeró, ¿no crees? —Me mordí el labio inferior—. Es el reloj más hermoso que he visto.

Edward sonrió de manera leve, lo que por poco me hace sonreír a mí.

—No, ¡y tiene tu nombre grabado! ¡Isabella Swan dime quién es! —exclamó.

Yo suspiré, porque no podía ser franca. El hombre que me había dado un detalle tan impresionante era su propio tío.

Edward notó mi cansancio frente a su insistencia.

—Alice, es suficiente, mantengamos la vida privada de la Srta. Swan al margen, su hermano está grave —ordenó de manera autoritaria.

Era la primera vez que lo veía usando su autoridad frente a su sobrina, y si era franca, daba un poco de miedo.

—Bien, lo siento, mi tío tiene razón. —Ella hizo un puchero y me besó la mejilla—. Pero algún día debes contarme quién es él.

Suspiré. Eso quizá nunca iba a suceder.

Mi amiga moría de sueño, así que se disculpó para irse a su departamento. Edward iba a dejarla sana y salva, así que era hora de despedirse.

—Mañana tengo trabajo —susurró muy cerca.

Asentí.

—Comprendo, tampoco es tu obligación quedarte conmigo toda la noche. Ve a descansar.

—Pero es lo que quiero.

Nos quedamos mirando, conectados una vez más.

—¿Volverás?

Asintió.

—No pronto, mañana tengo todo el día ocupado y el siguiente probablemente también.

Intenté no hacer ningún gesto de desilusión, pero fue inevitable.

—Prometo que volveré, tan pronto como pueda.

Asentí.

—Hazlo cuando puedas.

Se acercó y me besó la frente de forma apremiante.

—Estaré pendiente de ti y de Todd. Nos vemos luego.

—Gracias por todo, Edward, de verdad.

Se quedó un momento oliéndome mientras sus manos instintivamente me abrazaban con añoranza. Luego se separó y se fue, caminando a paso lento hacia la salida. Pero, antes de marcharse definitivamente, se giró a mirarme.

—Deberías usar ese reloj. —Sonrió.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Ayúdame a ponérmelo.

Edward vino hacia mí, muy decidido, y tomó el reloj con cuidado.

—¿Prometes no quitártelo?

—Lo prometo. Acabo de asumir que soy la dueña de algo tan lindo, debes entenderme.

Sus ojos verdes me recorrían a medida que me ponía su regalo, tomándome la mano en el instante. Cuando estuvo listo, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Hasta pronto, Bella.

—Hasta pronto.

Lo último que vi fue su cabello cobre y su altura, desapareciendo por el ascensor.

Respiré hondo y me fui a sentar con papá, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

.

.

.

Todd llevaba tres días en estado crítico y yo no daba más de la angustia. Cada momento que pasaba sentía que dejaba mi corazón en la incertidumbre. Sentía tanto dolor, tanta inquietud… No quería ni imaginarme qué pasaría conmigo si él simplemente no mejoraba.

Todos nos turnábamos para hacer vigilia, esperando noticias alentadoras que no llegaban. Al menos me sentía acompañada, porque todos quienes me importaban habían venido a ayudar, excepto Edward, que desde que se fue por última vez no había vuelto. Lo único que me mantenía conectada a él era la llamada que me había hecho anoche, preguntándome cómo estaba.

Lo extrañaba… Realmente lo extrañaba.

Ya pasaba de las 12 de la tarde y se suponía que hoy el médico nos daría noticias. Como yo estaba muy cansada, Emmett y Rose vinieron para que yo pudiera despejarme, así que aproveché de darme una vuelta por la plazoleta del hospital, donde las flores hacían un perfecto equilibrio para mi paz.

Cuando estaba sacando mis audífonos para escuchar algo de música, vi que alguien se paraba detrás de mí y me ofrecía una petunia preciosa. Sonreí y busqué al dueño del gesto, encontrándome con sus ojos verdes, expectantes y sinceros.

—Hola —me saludó con timidez.

Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos, porque de toda la presión que significaba estar pendiente de mi hermano, su llegada siempre significaba alegría y paz. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—Hola —susurré—. ¿Es para mí?

Asintió.

—La vi y te recordé.

—Gracias.

Le dio la vuelta a la banca y se sentó a mi lado. Al instante me miró con seriedad.

—Bella, lamento no haber venido antes, entre el trabajo y lo mucho que me cuesta pisar este lugar, la situación se complicó para mí.

—Descuida, ya sé que tienes una vida, no es tu obligación, te lo dije.

Bajó la mirada hacia mis manos, que acariciaban la flor con delicadeza.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Sin ventilación mecánica, al menos —conté con los ojos un tanto llorosos—. Aún no sabemos si mejorará.

Edward asintió, muy consciente, y noté su tristeza ante la idea.

—Sé que es una pregunta ridícula en estos casos, pero ¿cómo estás?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Has dormido?

Lo miré, culpable. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco asumir que no había descansado bien durante estos días.

—¿Y has comido algo?

Me sonrojé como una niña pequeña frente a su padre.

—Bella —intentó regañarme.

—Estoy bien…

—No te hace bien descuidarte de esta manera. Piensa en Todd, ¿de verdad querrías que tu pequeño hermano te vea así?

Me toqué la cara.

—Me veo muy mal.

Sonrió.

—No, claro que no, te ves her… —Apretó los labios—. Sólo te notas cansada, no me gusta verte así. ¿Puedo invitarte a despejarte un momento? Te haría bien.

Por primera vez en todos estos días sentí entusiasmo.

—¿Adónde me quieres llevar?

Me tendió su mano, sólo una invitación al misterio.

Se la apreté a los segundos.

.

Edward me hizo parar frente a un bonito restaurante de comida orgánica. Su fachada era pintoresca, como si estuviéramos en Italia, con una bicicleta con flores de adorno y el resto de ramos esparcidos por las ventanas.

—Es precioso —destaqué, maravillada.

—Un poco de aire y comida liviana no te haría mal, ¿no?

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había en la terraza y Edward de inmediato pidió la orden. Yo estaba demasiado fatigada para elegir.

—No he dejado de pensar en tu paradero de no haber ocurrido lo de Todd —me dijo de pronto.

Yo dejé a un lado el popote y tragué el resto del zumo.

—Sí, estaría en Canadá —reflexioné.

Tragó y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, cerca de las mías.

—Ibas a irte, definitivamente.

Me toqué el cabello, nerviosa de recordar, frágil ante los recuerdos.

—Pero no lo hice.

—De haber sido otra la situación, estaría muy agradecido de que te quedaras, pero… —Frunció el ceño y suspiró—. No lo estoy. No había sido consciente de lo mucho que detesto verte sufrir —confesó—, supongo que habría preferido verte feliz en tu viaje laboral que en esto, y con Todd debatiéndose la vida.

Edward era franco, su mirada parecía finalmente desnuda, transparentándome todo su pesar.

—Iba a llamarte —dije.

—¿Cómo…?

—Iba a llamarte, antes de marcharme.

Su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Segundos antes de recibir la llamada de la niñera, iba a llamarte, quería despedirme de ti. Te fuiste tan rápido de mi cumpleaños, no podía ser esa una despedida luego de todo lo que pasamos.

Él jugaba con la galleta de su café, como si no supiera qué decir al respecto. A los dos nos estaba costando comunicarnos bien.

—Yo te llamé para eso —dijo al fin—. Incluso, estaba manejando hacia tu departamento para verte cuando me contaste lo que ocurría.

Vaya, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? Ambos queríamos decir adiós de la mejor manera posible. ¿Cómo era que el destino nos seguía uniendo de esta forma?

—Por eso no demoraste mucho en llegar.

Asintió.

—Estaba cerca de tu barrio. Antes de llamarte, sentí que algo estaba ocurriéndote y necesité comprobarlo, yendo hacia ti.

Acerqué mi mano a la suya, que descansaba aún sobre la mesa y él la buscó también, apretándomela con necesidad.

—En estos momentos me pregunto qué habría hecho sin ti —susurré.

—Bella, si necesitas ayuda para pagar esa hospitalización, yo puedo hacerlo.

Bajé los hombros, no muy contenta de oírlo.

—Imaginé que no te gustaría la idea, pero…

—No puedo abusar de eso, ni siquiera lo pienses.

Él me sonrió y acarició mi mano aferrada a la suya con su pulgar.

—¿Por qué eres tan…? —Se rio.

Le hice una mala cara y su risa se intensificó.

—¿Tan qué?

—Eres muy orgullosa.

—Y tú también.

Estiró los labios, pensando en ello.

—Bueno, también.

—Algo más en común —exclamé.

La mesera nos interrumpió con el almuerzo, que venía fresco y con un increíble aroma. Cuando ella puso mi plato frente a mí, noté los detalles que Edward siempre solía regalarme en cosas simples y cotidianas. Era una crema de verduras con muchos colores, con una florecilla pequeña en el medio. Fue inevitable que sintiera ganas de ir hacia él, subirme a sus brazos y quedarme ahí, agradeciéndole todos sus gestos.

—Que lo disfruten —nos dijo la chica antes de marcharse.

Edward aún tomaba mi mano, como si consolara a mi corazón de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, de todos los pesares y de lo que podría venir con mi hermano.

.

Regresamos al hospital cuando no quedaba nadie de mi familia. Tanto Charlie como Sue habían ido a la florería y mis hermanos estaban enfrascados en el suyo también. Como Aro me había dado el permiso del mes sin goce de sueldo, la situación estaba libre para mí.

—¿No debes trabajar? Ya pasa de las 3 —señalé, mirando mi reloj.

Negó, despreocupado.

—Cancelé todo para estar aquí.

Sonreí.

—Todd te importa mucho, ¿no?

Suspiró y me miró mucho tiempo, como si repasara los detalles de mi rostro.

—Sí —respondió al fin.

Caminamos hacia la sala y nos acercamos a su cama. A nuestro alrededor habían más niños en su misma situación, quienes se encontraban con sus padres. Miré un momento a Edward y noté lo mucho que miraba, incómodo y pensativo.

Se me apretó el corazón.

—Si quieres quedarte afuera, yo entenderé, no quiero que te sientas incómodo.

Él me miró y negó.

—Descuida, me importa más quedarme aquí, contigo.

Sonreí.

—Lo veo de mejor color.

—¿Lo crees?

—Lo creo. Todd mejorará, ya lo verás.

Al oírlo, mis cuencas se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las reprimí.

—No sabía que eras optimista —susurré, dejando escapar una sonrisilla.

—En realidad, la más optimista aquí eres tú.

—Ahora, con Todd así, me invade tanto el miedo que no sé cómo serlo.

—Bueno, con mi optimismo es suficiente, ¿no crees? Yo lo seré por ambos.

Pestañeé con rapidez mientras nos mirábamos, atentos al otro.

El sonido de una tos y un pequeño quejido nos llamó la atención de inmediato. Era Todd, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Había despertado.

—¡Todd! —exclamé con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Él pestañeó un par de veces, luego miró a su alrededor, comprobando dónde estaba.

—Llamaré a la enfermera —exclamó Edward, yéndose.

Sostuve a Todd entre mis brazos, que se movía con algo de ansiedad en la cama repleta de mangueras y tubos.

—Tranquilo, estás conmigo —le susurré al oído.

Hizo el intento de hablarme, pero luego emitió un quejido de dolor.

—No, no me digas nada. Shh —siseé.

Como pude lo abracé, aliviada de que haya despertado. "Gracias Dios", dije internamente.

Edward regresó a los segundos junto a una de las enfermeras. Ella de inmediato se acercó y con dulzura me pidió que le permitiera un momento. Pero Todd me tenía la mano muy apretada, no quería que me alejara de él.

—Estaré aquí —le aseguré.

Mientras la enfermera evaluaba la condición de Todd, otra enfermera dio aviso al médico, el que llegó a los pocos minutos.

—Nuestro pequeño ha reaccionado al fin —exclamó él, evaluando su función neurológica.

—¿Qué pasará con Todd? ¿Estará bien? —inquirí, presa de la curiosidad y la preocupación.

Tanto el médico como las enfermeras me sonrieron de forma tranquila, pero no surtió efecto en mí.

—Aún es muy pronto para dilucidarlo, estamos haciendo lo posible —me dijo él de forma paciente.

Edward se acercó a mí y tomó mi muñeca con suavidad.

—Déjales hacer lo que mejor saben —dijo.

Lo miré a sus ojos verdes, y por alguna razón, sus palabras resultaron más verídicas y tranquilizadores que la de los mismos profesionales.

Entonces le hice caso y permití que ellos hicieran lo que debían.

—Comienza a verse mucho mejor —exclamó Edward entrando a la habitación.

Todd dormía profundamente, aún con la cánula nasal conectada al oxígeno central. Y era verdad, tenía mejor aspecto.

Los médicos ya le habían hecho una resonancia magnética con el fin de descartar alguna secuela o problema neurológico producto de la asfixia, pero hasta el momento su evolución iba de maravillas, lo que me hacía enormemente feliz.

—Y la habitación está mucho mejor —destacó, observando con total curiosidad la pequeña habitación individual, con las paredes cubiertas de caricaturas y colores.

Como Todd estaba reaccionando adecuadamente a los cuidados, ya no era primordial que se quedara en UCI, por lo que nos habían trasladado a hospitalización pediátrica.

—¿Ahora te sientes más cómodo? —le pregunté.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, apoyándose en la pared.

—Ya no es tan mortificante como la UCI, ¿eh? Todo es tan lleno de colores, tan íntimo… Todd está mejor. —Suspiré—. Estuve aterrada por días, hasta se me pasaba por la cabeza que él no volvería a estar bien. —Se acercó hacia la otra silla y se sentó en ella con la mirada fija en mí—. Suelo ser una mujer tan optimista como fantasiosa, pero ahora de verdad tuve miedo, nunca había pasado por esto. Imagino lo horrible que sería si fuera su madre —me largué a reír.

Edward no me decía nada, solo me contemplaba de manera intensa con sus ojos verdes.

—Bueno, creo que mi optimismo surtió efecto —afirmó.

Todd comenzó a abrir los ojos con cierta pereza, el sonido de nuestras voces debió despertarlo. Él se restregó el rostro y enseguida notó que estábamos mirándolo.

—No puedes hablar —señalé con suavidad—, será mejor que lo evitemos por un par de días, ¿no crees?

Él me hizo un puchero y luego miró a Edward, como si buscara apoyo de él.

—Tu hermana tiene razón —ratificó el cobrizo, moviendo la cabeza en positivo—. Tu garganta está irritada y te dolerá si intentas decir algo, hazle caso y esperemos unos días, ¿bien?

Asintió con lentitud y luego se cruzó de brazos como pudo, metiéndose a la cama con algo de victimismo.

El médico entró nuevamente para ver a Todd, así que mientras lo evaluaba, Edward y yo nos movimos hacia un extremo, observando lo que ocurría.

—¡Muy bien! Su garganta sigue bastante irritada, por lo que sería bueno seguir manteniéndose sin hablar por unos días más. —Se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa amable—. El niño tendrá algunos problemas para deglutir, por lo que es importante evaluar la posibilidad de que se presente otra aspiración. De cualquier forma, está progresando bastante bien, si eso ocurre es muy probable que pueda irse de alta la otra semana…

—Eso es estupendo —exclamé con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, aún es muy pronto. Debemos hacerle más estudios y descartar cualquier complicación. De cualquier manera, si el niño sigue evolucionando de esta forma, tenga por seguro que estará perfecto para la próxima semana.

En cuanto el médico se fue, Edward se quedó mirándome por un buen rato.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí.

—Tus ojos han vuelto a brillar —destacó. Luego, sin permitirme reaccionar, acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró—: aunque debo serte sincero, me gustan tus ojos de cualquier manera. —Al separarse solo me hizo un guiño y caminó hacia la cama, en donde Todd parecía más concentrado en mirar sus vías venosas.

Tomé un respiro y me acerqué a ellos, dejando pasar aquel pequeño gesto, aún conservando una sonrisa en mis labios.

Después de un rato, Todd parecía más ansioso por comunicarse, lo que se le hacía bastante complicado. Su rostro descompuesto solo me indicaba que tenía mucho dolor, pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo.

—Debe ser el pecho —murmuró Edward—. La reanimación debió dejarlo delicado, es normal que lo sienta.

Suspiré y besé la frente de Todd, cuidadosa de no tocar su tórax. Quizá era buena idea avisarle a la enfermera.

—¿Crees que sea eso? —le pregunté.

Edward asintió.

—No sabía que eras un entendido en estos temas —destaqué de buen humor.

—Solía interesarme la medicina cuando era más joven —se largó a reír—. Cosas de adolescentes.

Todd comenzó un torpe intento por comunicarse con nosotros, sin embargo no entendía en absoluto sus gestos.

—¿Saben? Tengo una idea genial. ¿Qué te parece si creamos un método especial de comunicación entre tú y todos nosotros? —señaló Edward, buscando algo en su abrigo.

Mi hermano asintió, entusiasmado.

—Qué aburrido es hacer gestos sin que te entiendan, ¿no? ¡Aquí lo tengo! —exclamó, sacando una agenda de cuero pequeña y un lápiz dorado muy elegante. Noté que en la portada de su agenda estaba escrito su nombre—. En esta agenda escribirás todo lo que quieras decirnos, ¿bien?

Todd, que no dejaba de sonreír, tomó la agenda y el lápiz con esa torpeza tan propia de él y enseguida comenzó a escribir algo. Al instante se lo entregó y Edward sonrió también, para luego entregármelo a mí.

"Gracias", decía.

La enfermera administraba tranquilamente el medicamento de Todd mientras canturreaba con alegría, esa era la única manera de disminuir los dolores que la reanimación le había brindado, ya que era un procedimiento muy violento, sobre todo para él.

Papá y Sue lo acompañaban de forma sagrada, cuidándolo con esmero y dedicación. Al menos él iba evolucionando de manera favorable.

—¿Has tomado algo de aire? —me preguntó Alice, quien había llegado hace muy poco del trabajo. Se había convertido en una compañera más para mí, no había dejado de venir en ningún momento.

—La verdad sí —le respondí con sinceridad—, ahora que él está mejor, todos estamos más dispuestos a tomar aire.

Ella medio sonrió y me pasó la mano por la espalda.

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde el terrible suceso, pero la verdad es que para mí parecían meses o años. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida y eso ya era mucho decir. Sabía que para todos también había sido uno de sus peores terrores, sobre todo para papá, que a momentos se le hacía muy difícil poder venir a verlo, el trabajo ahora lo estaba consumiendo más de lo que debería, sobre todo porque los gastos en la hospitalización de Todd se estaban haciendo cada vez más insostenibles; Charlie no tenía seguro y el mío no suponía ninguna ayuda. La buena noticia era que las mejoras en mi hermano se estaban dando tan rápidamente que, si todo salía bien con los resultados de los últimos exámenes, él podría irse a casa en un par de días más, lo que me tenía muy feliz.

Miré a Todd, que estaba escribiendo con su mano libre en la pizarra que el mismo Edward le había traído para que pudiera comunicarse. La pequeña y elegante agenda no fue suficiente para todas las palabras que él quería decir.

"Gracias", le escribió con su mejor letra. La enfermera sonrió y le correspondió con un "de nada".

Edward venía todo lo que podía, lo que a Todd le alegraba muchísimo. Bueno, él se mostraba así con todos los que venían a verlo, pero con Edward resultaba realmente especial. Cada vez me convencía más de que ambos se habían convertido en verdaderos amigos. Y no voy a mentir, para mí tenerlo aquí también era especial, me alegraba y siempre era atento a todo lo que estuviera pasándome, preocupado de que comiera y descansara.

—Qué pensativa —exclamó esa voz cálida y masculina, justo detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta con el corazón en la boca y entonces me encontré con sus ojos verdes.

—¡Hola! —lo saludé.

—Hola. ¿Interrumpo algún plan macabro en esa cabecita? Parecías tan concentrada en ti misma.

Sonreí.

—Sólo… repasaba lo sucedido en los últimos días.

Los dos miramos hacia el lado, buscando a Alice por algún lado. No estaba.

—¿Estás mejor?

Asentí.

—¿Todd va bien?

—Excelente —susurré.

Me acarició un lado de la cabeza, bajando con lentitud por mi cabello mientras nos mirábamos.

—Te ves bien mejor ahora, mucho más feliz.

—Sólo quiero que esto acabe y llevármelo a casa.

—Lo sé, ya llegará ese momento, puedo sentirlo. Aunque creo que ya se me están acabando las excusas para llevarte a comer, se estaba convirtiendo en nuestro pasatiempo juntos.

Iba a responderle que no necesitaba excusas, porque yo iría en el momento en que me lo propusiera, pero de reojo noté que Alice venía ya de vuelta.

—¡Llegaste! —le dijo ella a su tío, echándose a sus brazos con entusiasmo—. Justo estaba hablando de ti con Charlotte. Me llamó recién.

Edward la miró de forma escrutadora y algo tenso.

—Mmm… ¿Y qué hablaron?

Me mantuve en silencio, actuando como si aquello no me importara. ¡Ni siquiera me había acordado de ella en todo este tiempo y justo ahora tenía que aparecer!

—Del viaje. Me contó que antes de marcharse fuiste a verla, imagino que querías despedirte, especialmente de Peter.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré, intentando no enojarme por lo que había escuchado. Pero no había caso, Charlotte no era alguien a quien apreciaría ni en mis mejores sueños.

¿Por qué había ido a verla? ¿Qué diantres tenía que hablar con ella?

Intenté mantener la compostura cuando recordé la última discusión que tuvimos ella y yo y la sarta de tonterías que me dijo en torno a su embarazo. No quería envenenarme la cabeza con respecto a Edward, menos darle en el gusto a esa mujer con sus malas palabras.

—Ah, sí, claro, necesitaba despedirme de ambos. —Carraspeó.

De reojo noté que me miraba, pero yo preferí no hacerlo para no levantar sospechas con Alice.

—Me parece tan triste que se vayan. Pero bueno, la llamaré en un rato para saber cómo está el pequeño Jace; tuvo que cortarme porque tenía que subir al coche junto a Peter.

En ese momento, papá y Sue salieron rápidamente de la sala de Todd. Sus expresiones lo decían todo, estaban blancos como la cal.

—¿Qué ocurre? —les pregunté preocupada.

—Quil acaba de llamarme —exclamó Charlie.

Quil era el chico que ayudaba a papá y a Sue en la florería.

—Asaltaron el negocio —contó.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el balde de agua fría. Por Dios, ¿por qué ahora?

—Sue y yo iremos a ver qué ocurrió, porque de momento lo único que sabemos es que Quil está bien, pero que se llevaron todo el dinero de la caja fuerte.

Me pasé una mano por la frente. ¿Ahora cómo íbamos a solventar los gastos de Todd? ¡Demonios!

—¿Necesitan ayuda? ¿Algo? Cualquier cosa pueden pedirla, por favor —dijo Edward de inmediato.

—No, tranquilo, de momento sería estupendo que ustedes se queden aquí, apoyando a Bella. —Papá me miró con tristeza, como si comprendiera mis preocupaciones, pues él debía tener las mismas.

—No lo dude, Sr. Swan, pero ante cualquier situación, por favor, avísenos, ¿sí? —les hizo saber Alice.

Tanto Sue como Charlie asintieron y luego se marcharon, dejándonos a los tres en parálisis.

—Esto no pudo ser peor —señalé, agotada.

¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que suceder algo como esto? Era injusto. La vida me estaba viendo la cara desde hace tiempo, ¡ya no tenía fuerzas!

—Amiga, sé que es complejo, pero ahora lo importante es Todd, ¿no crees? —Alice me pasó las manos por los hombros, buscando generar calor.

Vi a Edward de reojo, mirando hacia otra dirección con los ojos perdidos.

—Sí, tienes razón, sólo estoy pensando cómo pagar todo esto. Quizá tenga que pedir algún préstamo bancario.

—Descuida, Isabella, ya habrá manera de encontrar cómo pagar esto, ya lo verás —exclamó él, agachándose frente a mí.

Alice asintió, dándole la razón.

La llegada del broncopulmonar y el pediatra nos interrumpió. Enseguida me acerqué; tenía el corazón en la boca.

—¿Cómo ha estado el pequeño dormilón? —inquirió uno de ellos.

—Ha estado muy bien de ánimo, pero hace poco tuvo fiebre y ha estado con tos. Supuse que sería algo pasajero, dado que de lo demás ha estado muy bien —expliqué con sequedad.

El médico asintió y suspiró. Oh no.

—Los últimos exámenes no han arrojado buenos resultados —me contó.

La preocupación se cernió en mí de forma rápida.

—La química sanguínea nos ha evidenciado una infección creciente y con la última radiografía de tórax pudimos apreciar una neumonía que podría traer bastantes problemas a Todd de no tratarse urgentemente, sobre todo si su garganta está afectada. No queremos volver a tener problemas con su oxigenación.

Me aguanté una maldición y las intensas ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de rabia, ¿por qué nos estaba pasando esto? No era justo. Me dejé caer en la silla y ahí aguardé un momento, pensando en qué iba a hacer con Todd nuevamente en el hospital. Además de su estrés, sus ganas de ver el sol y su tristeza por no sentirse bien, los gastos se estaban haciendo tan insostenibles que ya no tenía cómo arreglármelas.

—Sin embargo, no todo es tan malo —susurró el broncopulmonar con una sonrisa—. La situación de Todd, si bien es frágil y delicada, puede perfectamente tratarse en casa. —Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y finalmente sonreí—. Solo hay algo importante, los gastos de oxígeno podrían resultar contraproducentes —dijo enfático.

Me quedé un momento pensando en ello. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No tenía otra opción, no podía permitir que Todd se quedara en un lugar desconocido si tenía la posibilidad de cobijarlo conmigo en mi departamento. Papá entendería, estaba segura de ello.

—Descuide, prefiero tener a mi hermano en casa —murmuré.

—Está bien. La prescripción estará en la recepción y la coordinación con ambulancia puede discutirla con la enfermera. Le daremos el alta de inmediato —me comunicó el pediatra.

Los médicos se marcharon tan rápido como llegaron, no sin antes desearnos mucho éxito en lo que vendría.

—¡Todd está de alta! —exclamé, abrazando a Alice con mucha fuerza.

—Yo sabía que eso ocurriría —destacó Edward detrás de nosotras.

Me solté de mi amiga y también lo abracé a él, olvidándome de su sobrina y de todos los demás. Estaba tan feliz que no me importaba demostrarlo, menos con Edward.

Luego de que Alice se fue por asuntos de trabajo, llamé a Sue para saber las buenas nuevas y, la verdad, no esperaba noticias alentadoras, porque en definitiva no lo eran. Robaron absolutamente todo en la caja fuerte, por lo que mi padre estaba de brazos cruzados. Al menos la noticia del alta nos había hecho felices a todos.

—Sí, un poco de ropa de Todd estaría bien, yo buscaré más cuando todo esté más tranquilo. Claro, Sue, yo te esperaré. No hay problema, en 20 minutos está bien.

Cuando corté me fui a la sala de Todd y descubrí a Edward jugando con mi él. Los dos reían, más animados que nunca. Me apoyé en el umbral y me quedé un buen rato disfrutando de la escena, maravillada con lo lindos que se veían ambos.

—¿Disfrutando los últimos momentos en el hospital? —les pregunté.

Los dos se miraron y luego sonrieron.

—Pues sí, queríamos tener un momento antes de que se vaya —dijo el cobrizo.

Todd escribió en su pizarra y nos mostró su mensaje.

" _¿Ya no veré más a tío Edward?_ ".

Él y yo nos miramos y yo no pude negarme a tamaña idea en mi cabeza.

—Claro que no —respondí—, él está invitado a mi departamento las veces que quiera ir a verte. Pero con prudencia, tío Edward es un trabajólico, dejémosle su espacio.

Sonreí mientras él me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la diversión impuesta en su rostro.

La enfermera se acercó para alistar a Todd así que Edward y yo salimos un momento. Cuando nos enfrentamos al silencio, él no esperó mucho para tomarme de la mano y acercarme a un pasillo cercano.

—¿Estás mejor? Ha pasado muchas cosas en estas últimas horas.

Asentí.

—Intento mantener la calma, por él, pero no voy a negarte que estoy muy asustada por los gastos.

—Ya te dije que yo puedo ayudar, para mí no es ningún problema…

—Edward, no, no puedo deberte algo así.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—No me deberías nada.

—Sabes que no me gusta que los demás me ayuden…

—Lo sé y comienzo a acostumbrarme a tu cabecita dura —respondió, volviendo al buen humor.

Me cobijó una mejilla y a los segundos me besó la frente, sosteniéndome con suavidad.

—Edward, lo que Alice dijo hoy sobre…

—Charlotte, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Sé que debemos hablar de eso, te prometo que será la primera conversación que tendremos cuando salgamos de este hospital.

Nos miramos a los ojos, pero luego desvié mi atención en su pecho.

—Hey, sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero puedes confiar en mí.

Suspiré.

—Me asusta saber.

—Lo sé.

Me dejé caer en su torso y él me apretó contra sí, poniendo su barbilla en mis cabellos. Cuando su aroma me cruzó, tuve que mirarlo de cerca, quería sentir también su respiración. Edward ya lo hacía, quizá desde antes, su brillo me lo decía. Tomó mi quijada con suavidad y entonces cerré los ojos, deseosa y con el estómago estremecido. Nos besamos, sucumbiendo sin remedio a lo que tanto necesitábamos del otro, manteniendo un ritmo suave, palpable y lleno de pasión.

Extrañaba su sabor y todo lo que significaba.

Cuando nos separamos, recordando nuestro contexto, sentí que respiró con fuerza, como si tomara valor para alejarse. Y vaya que lo necesitábamos.

—¡Bella, qué bueno que te encuentro! Traje la ropa de Todd —exclamó Sue, mirando hacia el pasillo con curiosidad.

Yo di un respingo y Edward carraspeó.

—Te busqué por todos lados —añadió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

No había visto nada.

—Estábamos hablando de Todd, yo estaba un poco nerviosa debido a lo de la florería.

—Le comenté que ante cualquier situación yo puedo ayudarles, pero es un poco terca. En cuanto sea correcto, iré a hablar con Charlie Swan personalmente —afirmó Edward.

Sue asintió, aún sonriente.

—Bien, dame la ropa, así puedo ir a vestirlo y tú acompañar a papá.

Edward se refugió en su móvil, donde comenzó a teclear con rapidez, así que Sue y yo nos fuimos caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala.

—Todd y él se han vuelto muy buenos amigos —me dijo Sue.

—Como uña y carne —susurré, levantando las cejas.

Antes de que pudiéramos entrar, Sue me tomó del brazo.

—¿Me acompañas más allá un momento?

Asentí, un poco extrañada.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que perdimos a Edward de vista. Yo miré a Sue, esperando a que hablara, pero parecía muy tensa.

—Bella.

—¿Sí?

—El trabajo tiene a tu padre muy ocupado y a mí también, y peor ahora que ha pasado esto de Todd y el asalto a la florería. Pero a diferencia de Charlie, eso no es suficiente para no darme cuenta de las cosas que suceden a mi alrededor.

La miré sin entender, ¿a qué se refería?

—¿Desde cuándo Edward y tú son amantes?

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, chicas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que, si bien no tiene la intensidad de algunos anteriores, sí conlleva varios mensajes y... uff, Sue_**

 ** _Ahora bien, quiero comentarles algo que ya muchas leyeron en mi grupo de facebook, pero que necesito replicar aquí. Últimamente he estado muy desanimada y con poca inspiración debido a dos cosas principales: primero, he recibido mensajes de personas que al parecer no comprenden el trasfondo de lo que ocurre con mis personajes, que si bien tienen una diferencia de edad, lo principal es la carga de prejuicios que sus propias familias tienen aún sin saber que ellos están juntos, además de eso, he recibido malos comentarios, nada constructivos, que duelen y que me he visto en la necesidad de borrar, es triste y a mí me ha hecho replantearme muchas veces si seguir en esta plataforma. Lo segundo, es que también he recibido muchos mensajes privados de personas que ansían un capítulo nuevo, pero que jamás han escrito un review o han dado un me gusta en los grupos en los que publico semana a semana una nueva actualización. Chicas, ¡nuestra mejor paga es un gracias! Un review, me gusta y/o comentario nos ayuda mucho a nosotras las autoras que día a día usamos nuestro tiempecito para darles un momento de entretención, con los menos errores posibles y con imágenes entretenidas, que insisto, son sólo para ustedes_**

 ** _Sin más que agregar, sólo me resta agradecer a las personas que capítulo tras capítulo escriben un comentario, no saben lo mucho que lo agradezco, de verdad_**

 ** _La próxima semana estaré en unas mini vacaciones, así que la próxima actualización será entre sábado y domingo de la semana que viene_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	22. Capítulo 21: La unión de la muerte

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Enemy – The Weeknd**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21:**

 _ **La unión de la muerte**_

" _Prefiero ser tu enemigo,_

 _Que ser el amigo que crees que seré_

 _(…) Sólo estoy intentando besar tu cuello sin hablar_

 _Sólo estoy intentando entumecerte sin hablar_

 _Sólo estoy intentando hacerte llegar sin hablar_

 _(…) Sólo déjame conseguir lo que quiero esta vez"_

—No sé de qué hablas —intenté evadir como primera respuesta.

—Bella, por favor no —susurró de manera cansina—. Lo sé.

Cerré los ojos de golpe.

—Necesito ir con Todd… No es momento.

—Isabella Swan, necesitamos hablar de esto. ¡No me evadas! ¡Los vi besarse! Por supuesto que es momento.

Tensé la mandíbula y me crucé de brazos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser aquí en específico? Maldita sea.

Finalmente suspiré y la miré a los ojos, esperando encontrar alguna señal de decepción en su rostro, pero sólo había preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres que hablemos?

Se pasó una mano por la frente como si buscara la manera de decirlo de la forma correcta. _Como si la hubiera, la verdad_.

—Dime tú, por favor, ¿hace cuánto tiempo son amantes? Necesito saberlo.

Me debatí varios segundos si mentir y decirle que sólo había sido una vez, o incluso seguir negándolo, pero finalmente dije la verdad.

—Hace dos meses —respondí.

Ella abrió la boca, anonadada, pero no me dejé intimidar frente a la circunstancia.

—Pero… la primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue en el crucero.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero Bella, eso ocurrió hace casi 3 meses…

—Se suponía que sería una aventura alocada en ese lugar, algo para recordar, nada más, pero no fue así, ¡no sabía que era tío de Alice hasta que lo vi en casa de mi padre!

Frunció el ceño y luego la misma mano que estaba en su frente fue a parar a sus labios.

—¿Y esperas que te crea?

—Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Qué destino tan perverso.

—Me prometí que iba a ser indiferente, como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos, pero las cosas no se dieron como yo quería y simplemente siguió ocurriendo.

Tuvo que sentarse en una de las bancas, bastante sorprendida y agobiada.

Sabía muy bien que Sue odiaba los secretos, las mentiras y todos esos enredos ajenos, y que además detestaba no ser sincera con Charlie. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Te gusta?

Apreté los labios y asentí.

—Bella…

—No me digas lo que ya sé.

Suspiró.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Cómo fue que…?

Respiró hondo e hizo un mohín con los labios, quizá buscando las palabras correctas.

—Los escuché hablar en tu cumpleaños —dijo algo avergonzada—. Parecían muy íntimos, no quise pensar mal porque no imaginaba ni en mis peores sueños que tú fueras capaz de enredarte con el tío de tu amiga.

Me miró triste y luego desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado.

—Luego vi que te regaló ese reloj que llevas puesto. —Miró hacia mi muñeca—. No cualquiera regala esas cosas, Bella, tendría que ser muy estúpida para no haberlo notado. —Se acercó más a mí—. No han parado de mirarse en toda la estadía del hospital y ahora los encuentro besándose. Bella, por Dios, ¿qué ocurre contigo?

Me pasé una mano por el rostro.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirme lo que ya sabías? Finges bastante bien.

—Porque te irías a Canadá y no lo volverías a ver hasta mucho tiempo después. —Acercó su mano a mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño—. Porque ese era tu plan, ¿no? —Asentí—. Y luego sucedió lo de Todd, te quedaste y él no se ha ido.

—Ha estado conmigo sagradamente, le preocupa Todd, lo quiere y…

—¿Sabes que esto puede traer muchas consecuencias en el futuro, ¿no?

Me irrité.

—¡Lo sé!

—¡Escúchame bien! Tú aún eres joven, Bella y él… por Dios, tiene prácticamente mi edad, es el tío de tu amiga y ella se casará con Jasper. ¿Pretendes que tu padre se infarte? Sabes cómo es, el alboroto que se provocaría, es muy probable que en familias liberales esto ni signifique un problema ¡pero aquí sí!, tanto los Cullen como los Swan desaprobarían esto, ¡lo sabes!

Me quedé callada un momento, porque sí, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no quería asumirlo frente a ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vas a decírselo a mi padre? —le pregunté de manera directa y sin rodeos.

—Iba a decírselo, sí, pero entonces entendí que no soy esa clase de persona, menos contigo, que te quiero tanto. No se lo diré a nadie, jamás lo haría, pero quiero que me prometas algo.

 _Demonios, ya sé qué quiere pedirme_.

—¿Qué?

Me tomó una mano, miró hacia los rincones y luego lo hizo conmigo.

—Prométeme que esto va a acabarse, que lo terminarás hoy mismo, ¿sí? Sólo así estaré tranquila, mientras me prometas que nunca más caerás en este tipo de cosas. Hay muchos hombres de tu edad, buenos y apuestos, pero Edward no, por favor, prométemelo.

Sentía un huracán de emociones en mi pecho, un desastre que sólo quería explotar. Me comió la rabia de una manera desbordante, no entendía cómo me pedía algo así.

Si se lo prometía yo no iba a cumplirlo, lo sabía muy bien porque me conocía.

—Bella, prométemelo —insistió.

—No, no voy a prometerte algo así.

Sue bajó los hombros, sorprendida de mi negativa.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Sue, yo no puedo alejarme de Edward —le dije con fuerza—. Además, él y yo somos padrinos de Alice y Jasper, es inevitable.

—¿Seguirás acostándote con él? —inquirió.

—Sue, no me siento cómoda hablando de esto contigo.

—Necesito que me respondas para estar tranquila.

Suspiré.

—Antes de que estuviera por marcharme discutimos, ni siquiera sé en qué situación nos encontramos, Sue. Aún quedan secretos…

—¿Y qué harás con él? No puedes negar que Edward y Todd son realmente amigos, además lo deja bastante alegre —dijo.

—Sí, se han vuelto inseparables, por la misma razón necesito espacio y tiempo para pensar.

—Pero lo besaste, Bella.

—Es suficiente.

—Prométeme que al menos vas a pensar en todo esto, por favor.

Asentí.

—Eso puedo prometerlo —susurré.

Sue miró hacia el pasillo, asegurándose de que Edward aún no se aparecía.

—Recuerda bien esta conversación, Bella, porque no quiero que salgas perjudicada en esta situación, ¿bien? Y te lo repito, no se lo diré a nadie, pero piensa bien en esto, no generemos problemas con los Cullen y menos con tu hermano, que está tan feliz de casarse.

Asentí con los labios apretados.

—Y yo que creía que ese hombre era tan intachable —susurró, levantándose de la silla para ir a la habitación de Todd—. Iré a despedirme, iremos mañana a verlo a tu departamento. ¿Te irás en la ambulancia?

—Sí, no hay problema con ello. Te acompaño —señalé mientras pensaba en esa frase.

Definitivamente Edward tenía una imagen que podía caerse en miles de pedazos. ¿Eso le importaría?

Sue y yo nos fuimos caminando en silencio y finalmente ella me abrazó, poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro, mientras yo miraba a la pared, consciente de que estaba mintiéndole de cierta forma, porque aunque pensara en mil cosas respecto a consecuencias, yo sabía que no podría alejarme de él y que iba a romper mi promesa tarde o temprano. Pensar ya no era suficiente para que mi corazón siguiera su curso a ciegas.

La pregunta era: ¿esto iba a acabar?

.

La enfermera se marchó junto con los paramédicos, dejando a Todd tranquilamente en mi cama. Yo lo arropé hasta el cuello, feliz de verlo más relajado, aunque a decir verdad, yo también lo estaba. Señor Calabaza se echó a su lado, poniendo su hocico en el estómago de mi hermano.

Con una sonrisa caminé hacia la sala, cruzada de brazos ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí: Edward mirando hacia la gran ventana que daba al balcón principal, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos; él también estaba de brazos cruzados, manteniéndose firme y recto.

Como no pude subir a la ambulancia, fue él quien se ofreció a traerme y, como era obvio, no me negué.

—Todd ya está descansando —susurré, apoyándome en el umbral de la puerta.

Él dio un pequeño respingo y me miró.

—Al fin —dijo—. ¿Qué han dicho los demás?

—Papá y mis hermanos vendrán al medio día, ahora les he pedido que le dejen descansar. Charlie quería venir a como diera lugar, pero le recalqué que de momento debe ver todo el asunto con la policía, conmigo Todd no corre ningún peligro.

—Supongo que es entendible su angustia, todos lo quieren mucho.

—Es un niño afortunado a pesar de todo —exclamé, caminando hacia el sofá.

Él me miró actuar, muy pendiente de mí.

Me dejé caer entre los cojines, sosteniendo mi frente con los dedos, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de fatiga y angustia acumulada. Edward se tornó preocupado y se acercó.

—¿Todo está bien?

Asentí, aunque a decir verdad, no sabía si todo estaba bien.

—En realidad, pienso en la florería, en los tanques de oxígeno y… No quiero alarmarte ni aburrirte con estas cosas.

Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

—De que me alarmas, me alarmas, eso está claro, pero jamás me aburriré de escucharte —respondió con sinceridad—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes en paz, al menos esta noche? Dime lo que sea, lo haré.

Suspiré hondo y me escondí en su pecho, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Sólo quédate unas horas.

Me besó la coronilla y se quedó con los labios entre mis cabellos por un largo rato.

—Sí, y esperaremos hasta que Todd se duerma para hablar, ¿bien? Es necesario y no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que aquello ocurra.

Asentí, mucho más serena.

Él y yo fuimos a mi habitación y nos encontramos con Todd, que acariciaba a mi perro con somnolencia. Al vernos se puso muy contento y se acomodó como pudo.

—¿Tío Edward se quedará aquí?

Los dos nos miramos y sonreímos.

—¿Qué te parece si lo invitamos a comer algo que a ti te guste? —le dije a Todd.

—¿Te gusta la comida china, tío Edward? —le preguntó con inocencia.

—Es uno de mis platos favoritos —señaló entre risas.

Yo lo miré extrañada. Me costaba imaginarlo comiendo algo que no fuera fino y digno de su paladar y conocimiento gastronómico.

—Entonces lo invitaremos a comer comida china, Sr. Cullen, ¿qué le parece?

—Una increíble idea —destacó, contemplándome.

.

Sentí el timbre cuando terminaba de vestir a Todd.

—¡Iré yo! —exclamó Edward desde la sala.

—¡El dinero está en la mesa auxiliar! —le recordé.

Le había insistido en que yo invitaba y yo pagaba.

—Bien, pequeño, ¿más cómodo?

Asintió.

Cuando fui a buscarlo para traerle la comida a Todd, vi a Edward sentarse en el taburete del frente mientras se guardaba la billetera en su chaqueta.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso pagaste…?

—¿Yo? —Se hizo el tonto mientras se aguantaba una sonrisa.

—Hey, dime qué hiciste —insistí, muerta de la curiosidad.

—Nada —murmuró con serenidad.

Apretó los labios e hizo el ademán de irse por el pasillo, pero yo lo tomé por el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

—¡Tú…! —fue lo único que pude decirle, pues se marchó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Todd, dejando escapar unas cuantas risotadas.

Con un bufido lo seguí, si creía que yendo con Todd se iba a evitar mis explosivas preguntas, pues estaba muy equivocado.

—¡Más te vale responder, Cullen! —ratifiqué, apuntándolo con mi dedo—. ¡O te las verás conmigo!

Edward se largó a reír con burla.

—Eres muy pequeña, tus amenazas no son suficientes —me molestó.

Todd nos miraba desde la cama, riéndose de manera sórdida por nuestra conversación.

—¡Pagaste sin mi autorización! ¡Te dije que quería invitarte!

—No sabía que necesitaba tu autorización para hacerlo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres un tramposo.

—Es un regalo para Todd, no deberías decir nada al respecto, el único que puede rechazarlo es él, ¿qué dices, pequeño?

—A mí me gustan los regalos, aunque no sé qué es, pero me gustan —exclamó riéndose.

Le di una mala mirada a Edward, sobre todo porque la suya decía claramente "te lo dije". Maldito bombón maduro, odiaba cuando sus ojos verdes se veían así, tan lindos, suficientes y divertidos.

Enseguida me reí, contagiándome.

—Esto no se quedará así, tenlo por seguro —lo amenacé, picando su pecho con mi dedo índice. Él me miró tocarlo y enseguida me dio una sonrisa bobalicona y prometedora.

—Chocolate, ahora pareces una niña, me gusta que seas así —exclamó mi hermano, aún riéndose por nuestra conversación.

—Creo que, en pocas palabras, te está diciendo que dejes tu orgullo y aceptes mi noble gesto —me susurró al oído, enviando estremecedoras descargas heladas por todo mi cuerpo.

Sabía que era una estupidez, pero yo de verdad quería invitarlo. Él había estado haciendo tantas cosas buenas por mí que merecía un gesto de mi parte, y no me dejaba.

Suspiré y negué mientras miraba a Todd, que nos contemplaba muy divertido desde su posición, acostadito junto a un aburrido Señor Calabaza. No podía negarlo, cuando Edward estaba presente, él parecía disfrutarlo tanto que me hacía muy feliz.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras, Cullen. Que quede claro que eres un tramposo. Iré a buscar la comida, supongo que _Sr. Barquitos_ cuidará de ti —dije, marchándome de la habitación.

.

Estuve un buen rato haciendo algunos cálculos, necesitaba encontrar la forma de solventar la inmensa falta que iban a significar las pérdidas de la florería.

Y yo con el mes sin goce de mi sueldo. Genial.

Estaba sentada en el taburete de la isla con una copa de vino a medio beber. A medida que imaginaba todo lo que tenía que pagar, me molestaba cada vez más con el destino. Y ni siquiera tenía las facturas de la hospitalización, los gastos de los tanques de oxígeno y los medicamentos que debería tomar por cerca de 14 días.

De pronto pensé en Edward y su necesidad por ayudarme.

—Se suponía que ibas a ser un recuerdo del crucero —murmuré, pensativa. Doblé los papeles y los dejé a un lado, para luego beberme la copa hasta el fondo.

—Mi madre siempre toma vino cuando tiene la cabeza a punto de explotar —exclamó Edward a pocos centímetros de mí.

Dejé la copa junto al filo de la isla y me giré sentada en 180°, encontrándomelo de frente.

—Tienes vino en la comisura —me susurró, mirándome los labios.

Me limpié rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano, mientras lo observaba analizarme con sus intensos orbes verde esmeralda. Iba a pararme, pero él me lo impidió, poniendo sus dedos en mi muslo. Tiró de otro taburete para sentarse frente a mí, generando complicidad.

—Dime, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió con suavidad, como tanteando el terreno.

Suspiré y me apoyé con el codo en la superficie.

—Solo son preocupaciones mundanas —susurré con una sonrisa—. ¿Todd duerme?

—Sí —respondió—, no demoró en caer rendido.

Sonreí.

—Espero pueda pasar una mejor noche, le ha tocado difícil.

Asintió.

—¿No crees que es momento de hablar?

—Lo sé, es sólo que… Aún me es difícil recordar.

Edward tragó, consciente, pero cauto.

—Todavía estás un poco molesta e incómoda, pero no por la situación, ¿no es así?, sino por mí.

Miré hacia la copa, huyendo de sus profundas palabras.

—Isabella, mírame, estoy hablando.

—No me trates como una niña, sabes que odio cuando lo haces.

—Bien, lo siento mucho, a veces sueles comportarte como una. —Sonrió, apretándome la nariz con cariño.

Respiré muy profundo mientras intentaba recobrar cada una de mis preguntas, especialmente las que nacieron cuando Charlotte me dijo todas esas cosas. Entonces lo miré para enfrentarme a esa mirada que tanto me gustaba y que pertenecía al hombre que quizá iba a tener un hijo con otra mujer.

La idea volvió a generarme náuseas.

—Al principio, cuando todo ocurrió, no quería nada de ti.

Su rostro se estremeció.

—Quería odiarte tanto, Edward, huir como cobarde porque no quería volver a verte. Ese día que todo ocurrió habría dado todo por desaparecer, el golpe me dolió, pero cuando te fuiste me sentí peor que nunca.

—Necesitaba suplicarle que no dijera nada, iba a hacerte más daño del que provocó físicamente. Charlotte es de cuidado. Fui tras ella porque me desesperaba la idea de que aquello ocurriera. Te miro triste por Todd y no me puedo imaginar qué habría hecho si junto a eso Charlotte hubiese abierto la boca. Ni siquiera habría podido acercarme a ti como lo hice durante toda la estadía en el hospital. Siento tanto no haberte dicho antes mi plan y que hayas pensado que me importaba ella, pero… a veces me cuesta pensar con rapidez cuando se trata de ti. —Me vio los ojos llorosos y cerró los suyos; sabía que odiaba verme entristecida—. Cuando te vi marchar iba a ir detrás de ti, pero sentía que iba a provocar más daño del que ya te había hecho, así que decidí dejarte ir.

Bufé, de pronto muy furiosa.

—Dices que pensabas en mí, que no querías que me hiciera daño, pero de todas formas fuiste a verla antes de que se marchara a Austria.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo sé, Edward.

Me miró sin entender.

—Sé que Charlotte espera un bebé —mi voz se quebró casi al instante.

Su mirada verde se sorprendió y entonces frunció el ceño.

—Me enteré cuando fui a casa de tus padres a comer. Fue inesperado, no creí que ellos iban a llegar.

De pronto, se llevó una mano a la sien y se quedó muy rígido, expectante, pensativo y muy colérico.

—¿Tú crees que…?

—No lo sé, Edward, no quise envenenarme la cabeza en ese entonces, pero ahora que todo vuelve no puedo evitar creer que…

—Espera, ¿qué te dijo Charlotte? —Su voz se tornó tan dura que me asustó.

—Me insinuó que tú eras el padre y que habían estado juntos hace unas semanas.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —espetó.

—No quise creer, pero… no puedes culparme por dudar, Edward.

—Maldita sea, esa mujer me… —Cerró los labios con rabia.

Me mantuve callada unos segundos mientras nuestras miradas se mantenían conectadas.

—¿De verdad? —se rio sin mofa ni entusiasmo—. ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de dejar que esa mujer se marche con un hijo mío?

Me quedé callada, imaginando que la respuesta era no.

—Vaya, creí que todos esos pensamientos tenían un límite, ya veo que no.

Arqueé las cejas y acorté la distancia entre los dos.

—No te enojes conmigo.

—No estoy enojado contigo —dijo, suavizando su voz—. Estoy furioso con Charlotte, después de todo lo que le he ayudado va contigo a contaminarte la cabeza.

—Tú también has contribuido un poquito a eso —susurré.

Edward me corrió unos cabellos del rostro y los pasó por detrás de mi oreja.

—Charlotte tiene unas cuantas semanas, no hay manera de que esa criatura tenga algo que ver conmigo. No soy su padre, aunque ella lo desea. —Apretó los labios.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes dos no…?

—No, Isabella, no me he acostado con ninguna mujer desde que te conozco —confesó mirándome a los ojos.

¿Qué?

Me mantuve en silencio por un largo momento, comprobando una a una la veracidad de sus palabras. No sabía qué decirle, de pronto todo se volvía especial para mí.

—Desde que te cruzaste en mi vida, vistiendo esos tacones amarillos, no he vuelto a desear a ninguna mujer que no seas tú —afirmó, pasando la palma de su mano por mi mejilla y su dedo pulgar por mis labios, de manera muy suave, como si tuviese miedo de hacerme daño.

Jadeé, con el corazón latiéndome muy deprisa, como queriendo salir de la prisión de mi pecho.

—Charlotte quería hacerte daño y lo hizo, lo veo en la forma en la que me miras, porque dudaste de mí aunque no quieras asumirlo.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

—He estado muy vulnerable luego de lo que pasó, Edward, lo siento.

—Descuida, he cometido los suficientes errores como para que dudes de mí. Sé que debes pensar que no tengo moral ni reparos en destruirle la vida a los demás luego de saber que estuve con Charlotte, pero hay una historia mucho más compleja que necesito que sepas.

Se me cayó una lágrima, estaba tan sensible que no pude aguantármela.

—Cuéntamela, por favor.

Asintió, pero antes de seguir pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas, limpiándome las lágrimas.

—Charlotte y yo nos conocemos hace muchos años. Peter es mi primo hermano, nos criamos juntos y, como imaginarás, conozco muy bien la relación que tienen ellos.

Me acomodé para mirarlo con mayor atención mientras él se mezclaba con sus recuerdos.

—Ella y yo sólo éramos conocidos, nunca tuve interés alguno en la esposa de Peter, todos estos años sólo era ella, una mujer de la familia… Hasta que recurrió a mí.

—¿T—te buscó?

—Sí, hace exactamente 5 años.

Era la edad de Jace.

Mi corazón brincó.

—No me mires así, ese chico tampoco tiene que ver conmigo. —Sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

Bajé los hombros, relajándome.

—No saques conclusiones, por favor.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida —me dijo con calidez.

—Pero sí, me buscó cuando estaba embarazada, no precisamente para seducirme ni algo por el estilo. Charlotte lloraba desconsolada, recuerdo muy bien la forma en la que me suplicó que la ocultara en el departamento. La imagen aún me da escalofríos, apenas tenía 6 meses y las manos le tiritaban.

—Dios, ¿por qué habría recurrido a ti? No eran amigos.

—Eso pensé yo en ese momento, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de mí.

Vaya. Entonces llevaba más tiempo del que creí enamorada de Edward.

—Pero, ¿por qué fue? Decías que lloraba y que…

—Peter la había sacudido en una discusión. —Me llevé una mano a los labios—. Nunca creí que fuese capaz de eso hasta que me confesó los gritos e insultos que le propinaba día y noche.

Por eso Edward me dijo aquello esa vez. Peter no era una blanca paloma.

—¿Te quedaste con ella?

Asintió.

—No pude decirle que no. Pero finalmente se devolvió a su departamento cuando Peter la buscó como un loco. Imagino que creyó en su necesidad de perdón y decidió seguir… aún sin saber en las consecuencias.

—¿Qué ocurrió después?

—No volví a saber de lo ocurrido hasta que Jace cumplió dos años. Yo estaba a punto de marcharme a Francia para un trabajo muy importante, pero ella me buscó.

—Fue por Peter nuevamente, ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—Peter se volvió adicto al juego y a la bebida, nadie lo sabe, excepto yo, por supuesto. Perdió mucho dinero, entre ello, patrimonio de Charlotte y su familia. Llegaba a apostar hasta lo que no podía pagar, entre eso… a su propia esposa.

Puse una mano en mi pecho, sorprendida y a la vez anonadada. Dios mío, ¿cómo era posible que alguien a quien amas pueda hacer algo así? Me dolía siquiera pensarlo.

—Cielos, Edward, no me digas que…

Edward apretó los labios por unos segundos y luego me miró a la cara.

—Sí, Bella, Peter la _arrendó_ como quien arrienda una vivienda. Un uso y ya.

—¿Ella no pudo defenderse?

Negó.

—Peter estaba muy borracho y llegó con un hombre a su casa. Charlotte me confesó que dormía y que de pronto el hombre la atacó. —Edward apretaba las manos—. Jace dormía en la otra habitación, ¿te das cuenta de eso? Su pequeño hijo de 2 años dormía en la misma casa cuando eso ocurrió.

Me quité el flequillo mientras dimensionaba la realidad de esa mujer. Me daba escalofríos de sólo imaginarlo.

—Cuando me lo contó quise ir tras mi primo y hacer lo que debía hacer, denunciar, pero Charlotte…

—Le teme, por supuesto.

Asintió.

—No pude convencerla y aunque denuncié de manera anónima, nunca pudo llegar a nada. Cuando iba a hacerle frente, Peter ya había encontrado ese trabajo en Austria, donde permaneció dos años de idas y venidas, buscando nuevamente el perdón de Charlotte, que nunca quiso acompañarlo con la excusa de criar a su hijo alejada del ajetreo de los viajes. Claro que eso es mentira, ella buscó un escape en el trabajo de mi primo.

—Y en ese entonces ustedes se acercaron, ¿no es así?

Sabía que le incomodaba hablar de eso, pero necesitaba saber cómo había sido todo.

—Fue en un viaje exprés a Nueva York. Vine a revisar algunas cosas con mi proyecto y en mi oficina, duraría una semana, de eso hace exactamente un año y dos meses. Charlotte apareció queriendo saber de mí y nos fuimos a beber una copa. —Tragó y entrecerró los ojos, rememorando los recuerdos—. Nos dejamos llevar, no pensé en las consecuencias y ella tampoco.

—¿Cuántas veces fue?

—Tres.

—¿En esa semana?

Asintió.

—Vaya.

Suspiró de manera pesada y me buscó, tomándome la barbilla.

—Después de eso me marché y, si te soy sincero, no sentí culpa, no hasta que tú lo supiste.

Pestañeé mientras lo veía contemplarle, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Y ella te buscó mientras estabas en Francia y luego en el crucero en el que nos conocimos, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Tú misma viste su mensaje. Charlotte sabía que luego de ese viaje volvería a Nueva York y quería recordar lo que, según ella, dejamos aquí.

—¿Ibas a aceptar volver a hacerlo? —le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—Sí, porque tenía rabia de verte nuevamente en mi vida.

Arqueé las cejas con tristeza.

—No debías volver, no era correcto. Quería sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no pude. —Él, aun con su mano en mi barbilla, me hizo acortar distancia para respirarme contra el rostro.

Su calor era tangible, a tan solo un par de centímetros de mí.

—No pude hacerlo porque estabas en mi mente, quería tocarte, quería besarte y poder sentirte otra vez. Fuiste una droga en el mismo instante, heroína, sólo una probada y estás acabado.

Me dio una sonrisa ladeada y entonces se mordió el labio inferior.

—Aún mantengo esta adicción, Isabella.

Respiré hondo mientras sentía que mis mejillas se tornaban calientes.

—Pero sé que esta vez debo ir lento.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, queriendo pensar con claridad por una única vez.

—¿Por qué te buscó ese día? ¿Por qué la viste antes de marchar?

—Una semana antes de lo ocurrido en mi departamento, Charlotte me buscó. Quería contarme que estaba embarazada de Peter. —Se acercó a mí, generando complicidad—. Él abusó de ella.

—¿Qué?

Dios santo.

—La obligó y quedó embarazada. Peter quería mantenerla a su lado y lo consiguió.

—¡Ese hombre es un asqueroso! Mierda, Edward.

—Lo sé, sentí lo mismo aquella vez, pero ella no entiende razones. Lo único necesario para que decida dejarlo es que yo…

—Que tú te hagas cargo de su hijo y la quieras, ¿no?

—Sí, así es, pero no puedo hacerlo, yo no amo a Charlotte, no puedo corresponderle, pero sí ayudarle. Ese día que hizo ese escándalo iba a suplicarme por última vez, pero se descontroló al verte. —Su mirada se volvió triste—. No pude permitir que te defendieras porque sé que te habrías arrepentido de haberla golpeado si supieras que estaba embarazada y que, además, el embarazo es muy riesgoso.

—¿Ella está enferma?

—Sí. Lupus.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

—Sólo le pedí que no dijera nada por ti, porque me importas y quiero que lo sepas.

Sus caricias en mi mejilla me hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

—Y al saber que tú y yo habíamos discutido y yo iba a irme… se quedó en paz.

—Puede vivir con Peter y toda su mierda, pero no puede soportar la idea de que tú y yo…

Nos miramos y yo me cobijé en su pecho. Edward me apretó con fuerza, como si antes hubiera estado temeroso de que, a pesar de su relato, yo no le creyera. Pero le creía y no tenía idea alguna de que lo que decía era cierto.

—Me habría gustado curarte los golpes, recuerdo tu rostro magullado y no me puedo la culpa.

—Shh… Tranquilo, ahora y más serena, sé que no tienes culpa de nada.

Sus ojos verdes refulgían de desesperación, quizá por devolver el tiempo y no permitirlo, pero eso ya había pasado.

De pronto escuché una tos muy fuerte desde mi habitación. Parecía que Todd estaba un poco ahogado.

—¡Ya voy, Vainilla! —vociferé.

Antes de marcharme, Edward me tomó la mano. Yo le sonreí y le besé la mejilla.

—Gracias por ser sincero.

—Gracias a ti por oírme. Ve a verlo, te necesita.

Asentí y me marché mientras sentía su mirada puesta en mis pasos.

.

—¿Y este de aquí? —escuché decir a Todd. Su voz aún se oía rasposa.

—Este de aquí es un buque de guerra —le contestó el cobrizo—. Construirlo puede ser muy aburrido, créeme.

Con cuidado me asomé por el rabillo de la puerta entreabierta para observarlos. Edward estaba a un lado de Todd, enseñándole algunas fotografías que tenía en su tableta. Mi hermano observaba fascinado y a ratos parecía más fascinado con lo que su nuevo amigo le contaba.

—¿Es más divertido hacer cruceros? —le preguntó con inocencia.

—Definitivamente. Puedes crear más funciones —respondió con el tono de voz suave y cariñoso.

—¿Qué es un crucero? —volvió a preguntar, confundido.

Edward se largó a reír, contagiando a Todd. No pude evitar que la imagen me hiciera sonreír.

—Con permiso —susurré, llamando la atención de ambos—. Siento interrumpir su cháchara, pero venía a decirle a Todd que mañana debe despertar a las 8 am para beber el antibiótico, ya es tarde.

Edward comprendió y se levantó, alisando su bella camisa azul marino.

—Bien, creo que es hora de marcharme —señaló Edward, mirando su reloj.

—¡No! No te vayas —exclamó mi hermano haciendo un puchero.

—Tienes que descansar, ha sido un día muy largo y ya se hizo de noche —le explicó él con paciencia—. No quiero recibir el regaño de tu hermana. —Me dio una mirada cómplice, a la que respondí con otra sonrisa pequeña.

—Pero no tengo sueño, quédate, ¿sí?

Las ojeras en Edward de pronto se hicieron evidentes, no había reparado en lo cansado que se veía. Me pregunté qué ocurría, y entonces me preocupé.

—Está cansado, Todd, el Sr. Cullen trabajó mucho tiempo con los barcos, quizá eso lo tiene así —dije.

—Tranquila, Bella, estoy bien —exclamó, aunque no supe descifrar si hablaba con sinceridad.

—Pero descansa con nosotros —se entusiasmó nuevamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Edward se largó a reír otra vez. El sonido de sus carcajadas siempre resultaba agradable de oír.

—Tranquilo, puedo venir cuando tú quieras… si es que la dueña del departamento lo permite, claro —susurró mirándome.

—¡Por favor, Bella! —suplicó Todd.

Hice un mohín con mis labios mientras fingía pensarlo muy bien.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dije despreocupadamente.

Sus ojos verdes dieron un fulgor y una mueca divertida asomó.

—Pero no te vayas aún, quiero seguir viendo barcos —le insistió él, con una mirada imposible de resistir.

Él suspiró y se sentó en el sofá individual que había frente a la cama.

—Está bien, me quedaré, pero solo hasta que te quedes dormido —le dijo.

Todd asintió entusiasta.

Fui a arroparlo para que descansara mientras Edward esperaba a que se durmiera.

—Iré a darme un baño —comuniqué, saliendo de la habitación.

Ya pasaba de las 12 de la noche cuando salí del cuarto de baño principal. No se oía ningún ruido.

¿Edward se había ido?

Con la bata a medio poner y el cabello amarrado en lo alto de mi cabeza, penetré mi habitación, mientras Señor Calabaza me seguía en silencio. Eso me gustaba de su sangre japonesa, no solía hacer ningún ruido… a no ser que Edward estuviera mirándolo. Por Dios, cuánto lo odiaba.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar no solo a Todd durmiendo profundamente, sino también a Edward, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Me aguanté las ganas de reír y me quedé un momento pensando en despertarlo. Su rostro cansado me hizo retroceder, como también la ternura de verlo respirar con tanta paz. Con un suspiro resignado me fui al armario y saqué un edredón de lana muy grueso color lila, y lo tapé desde la mitad del tórax hasta los pies. Me quedé un momento mirándolo y le toqué las mejillas, donde la barba ya le comenzaba a salir. Me puse pijama muy rápido y luego me metí a la cama. Señor Calabaza se subió a mis pies y ahí se quedó celosamente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que descansaba en el sofá. Acomodé mi cabeza en la almohada y luego le di suaves caricias a Todd, que estaba apegado a mí.

Antes de quedarme dormida, volví a mirar a Edward, y entonces cerré los ojos, como si eso fuera suficiente para dormir con mucha paz.

La luz del sol me llegaba justo en la cara, por lo que no tardé en despertar. Me estiré un poco y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Señor Calabaza mirándome con atención. ¿Dónde estaba Todd? Me levanté de golpe, lo que me provocó un rápido mareo. Me puse una bata y me fui hasta donde se oía una cómoda conversación masculina. Frené al ver a Todd en su silla, abrigado hasta las fauces con una manta, la misma con la que ayer había cubierto a Edward. Él estaba de espaldas a mi hermano mientras cocinaba animadamente. Me trajo tantos recuerdos que no pude evitar quedarme un rato ahí, contemplándolo y dejándome llevar por las memorias que se pronto se habían vuelto tan vívidas.

Respiré profundo y carraspeé.

—¡Chocolate! —exclamó mi hermanito entre sonrisas.

—Buenos días —le dije, también con una sonrisa.

—¿No hay buenos días para mí? —inquirió Edward, asomándose con la mirada divertida.

Fingí seriedad, mientras me acomodaba en una de las sillas que había en la isla.

—Buenos días, Sr. Cullen —murmuré, aguantándome una carcajada.

—Buenos días, Srta. Swan —me dijo de la misma manera.

Miré la hora del reloj de pared y abrí los ojos de sopetón.

—¡Todd, tus medicamentos!

Ambos se largaron a reír.

—Ya lo he hecho por ti —me contó el cobrizo.

—Oh, gracias, Edward. Espero que Bree sea precavida con los horarios, debes recordárselo, Todd —le advertí con suavidad.

—¿Bree? ¿La niñera negligente? —dijo el cobrizo entre dientes.

Le di una mirada reprobatoria, Todd estaba presente.

—Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, lo mejor sería despedirla.

—No seas así, Bree es la única niñera en la que podríamos confiar, lo que ocurrió fue un accidente —le aclaré.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto, no iba a cambiar de parecer porque era un cabezota. " _Como tú_ ", me recordó la voz de mi conciencia.

—Les hice el desayuno, espero que no te incomode —comentó.

Mientras Todd jugueteaba con la tableta de Edward, me acerqué al cobrizo para ayudarle.

—¿Por qué tendría que incomodarme? —le pregunté.

—Ya sabes, por los viejos recuerdos. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Enarqué una ceja y miré a Todd para comprobar si nos podía escuchar.

—Los viejos recuerdos —repetí en un susurro a la vez que estiraba la mano para sacarle una rebanada de tostada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras nos mirábamos entre recuerdos. Aún podía rememorar aquella noche, cuando Edward me hizo estremecer en medio de mi cama.

—Eso se ve muy bien —le hice notar, mirando lo que había hecho. Olía delicioso.

—Ten, pruébalo —murmuró, ofreciéndome un poco.

Abrí la boca para probar, pero él comenzó a alejar el cubierto de mí a medida que yo me acercaba más y más, hasta que paró, a pocos centímetros de su boca, de manera que podía sentir su respiración pesada contra mi rostro.

Sentimos el timbre de la puerta y los dos nos distrajimos.

—Iré a abrir —le dije.

Era el cartero, que me traía las facturas del hospital.

—Qué rápidos —murmuré con sarcasmo mientras cerraba la puerta con mi trasero.

En cuanto abrí el sobre sentí que iba a morir. Eran más de 3 hojas de cobros, que incluían el más mínimo insumo usado en la estadía de mi hermano. En cuanto vi el total sentí mucha preocupación. No sabía cómo le haríamos.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —me preguntó Edward, que estaba sirviéndole a Todd.

Negué y dejé los papeles en la mesita auxiliar de la entrada.

—No, nada, tranquilo. Sólo boletas.

—Ahora sí tengo que irme —le contó a Todd, llevándose los platos vacíos hacia el lavavajillas—. Debo ver cómo va la construcción del último crucero.

Yo los miré interactuar mientras sentía desilusión. No quería que se fuera.

—Te llevaré a ver caricaturas a la habitación de huéspedes, ¿sí? Tío Edward y yo vamos a hablar algo antes de que se vaya.

Todd no se resistió, pues era muy obediente. Una vez que se despidieron y lo fui a dejar, Edward y yo quedamos solos.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo, Srta. Swan? —me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos mientras movía una ceja de manera irresistible.

Me reí.

—Sólo quería agradecerte que te hayas quedado aquí. Sé que te quedaste dormido, pero me hiciste pasar un momento muy lindo ayer.

Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Gracias a ti por taparme en la noche.

Volví a reírme.

—Ojalá pudieras volver pronto.

—Lo intentaré y estaré buscando la manera de hacerlo tan pronto como pueda.

—Todd va a extrañarte.

—Y tú también a mí.

—Eres un bobo.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Que tengas un buen día, Isabella.

—Y usted también, Sr. Ocupado.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y desde donde nos encontrábamos escuchamos el grito de mi padre.

—¡¿Cómo está nuestro campeón favorito?!

—Charlie, no grites —le siguió Sue, que se reía de él.

—¡Papá! —exclamé mientras miraba a Edward, algo tensa por la llegada repentina de ellos, en especial de Sue.

Edward notó mis gestos y se puso recto.

A veces olvidaba que papá tenía una llave, la que por cierto le pedí usarla sólo en caso de emergencias.

—Oh, ¡Edward! Qué novedad verte aquí tan temprano —destacó él.

Los dos se dieron la mano mientras Sue se quedaba de pie, mirándonos a los dos. Edward entrecerró los ojos, notándolo.

—Estaba dándole una visita a Todd antes de irme al trabajo, ya sabe que me preocupa su estado.

—Ya veo. No me extraña, sé que son amigos.

—Pero ya estaba a punto de irme. Espero estén bien.

—Claro. Que tenga un buen día —exclamó Sue, tendiéndole la mano para despedirse.

Edward me dio una rápida mirada y finalmente asintió para luego marchar. Papá, que solía ser un hombre muy educado y agradecido, lo acompañó a la salida mientras yo me quedaba a solas con Sue.

—Qué sorpresa me he llevado —susurró con nerviosismo.

—Sólo vino a hacer pasar un buen momento a Todd.

—¿Al menos pensaste en todo?

—Sólo estamos en plan de amigos.

Ella no siguió escuchándome y simplemente se marchó a ver a mi hermano.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

.

Estuve pensativa los siguientes días que pasaron, repasando las palabras de Sue y luego extrañando a Edward de una manera que estaba asustándome.

Para poder despejar mi mente me propuse avanzar en la auditoría de los Cullen, sin embargo, casi en el instante en que puse mi trasero en la silla, sentí el timbre.

Al abrir sentí que volvía a sonreír con alegría, luego de muchos días de cansancio y preocupaciones debido a lo lento que progresaba la recuperación de mi hermano.

—Hola, Bella.

—Edward… Hola.

Nos sonreímos.

—¿Demoré mucho en volver?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Algo así —susurré—, cinco días no son en vano.

Le abrí la puerta y él entró.

—Todd está durmiendo, pero puedes esperar a que…

—Está vez vine a verte a ti —me interrumpió.

Venía con algo entre las manos. Iba a consultarle qué era, pero a los segundos volvimos a sentir el timbre.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Alice, entrando a mi departamento.

—¡Wow! Qué gusto verlos —dije, recibiendo el abrazo de mi cuñada.

—Te ves muy cansada, hermanita —comentó Jasper, dándome un beso en la frente.

—Han sido días complejos. —Me encogí de hombros.

Los dos vieron que Edward se encontraba aquí y no ocultaron su sorpresa. En cuanto se saludaron, el cobrizo me miró de forma cómplice.

—Venía a ver a Todd, pero justo estaba dormido —señaló él con naturalidad—. Se perderá a todas las visitas del día de hoy.

—Bien, la verdad es que Jasper y yo vinimos a cuidar de Todd —informó Alice, lanzándose a mi sofá.

—Perfecto, entonces yo puedo seguir con mi contabilidad de los Cullen…

—No, por ningún motivo, tú tienes que salir a despejarte, es necesario —replicó Jasper, uniéndose a su prometida—. Además, tanto Esme como Carlisle te pidieron exclusivamente que no trabajaras, que de todos modos te pagarán.

Puse los ojos en blanco y luego sonreí.

—Bien, tomaré un taxi y…

—No, descuida, yo te puedo llevar, de todos modos yo ya me iba —exclamó Edward, muy sereno.

Me aguanté una sonrisa y un brinquito de felicidad.

—Es una buena idea, ya es tarde y odio que tomes taxi a esta hora —me dijo Jasper, que solía ser el rey de los sobreprotectores dentro del reino de los hermanos—. Edward, te cuidará como a una sobrina más mientras vas a dar una vuelta.

¿Una sobrina más? Por Dios, hermano querido, si supieras.

Edward se ahorró una risotada.

Me di una ducha rápida y media hora después aparecí nuevamente en la sala, vistiendo unos jeans ajustados a la pierna y a la cadera, una blusa de lunares blanco y negro, un sweater sin abrochar de color ciruela y mis _Keds_. Edward al verme sonrió, contemplando cada detalle de mi sencillo atuendo.

—Entonces podemos irnos —dijo él, llamando la atención de los demás—. Aprovecharé el viaje e iré a ver algo a mi oficina.

—Wow, qué linda te ves —exclamó mi cuñada.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió mi hermano.

—Como siempre, ¿cuál es la novedad? —Les guiñé un ojo—. Volveré pronto, ¡que se diviertan!

—Más te vale quitar a esos buitres de la cercanía de mi hermana, Edward —le advirtió.

Le di una mala mirada antes de marcharme, ¿qué creía que era? ¿Una niña de 12 años?

Él y yo bajamos en silencio, aunque sonreíamos, como si supiéramos de alguna fechoría o algo así.

—¿A tu oficina?

—¿Estás bromeando? Me quedaré contigo.

Su Cadillac estaba a unas calles más allá y él me abrió la puerta.

—¿Adónde quiere llegar, Srta. Swan?

Me reí.

—A… la Gran Avenida, ¿qué te parece? Quiero caminar un poco.

Enarcó una ceja.

—También quiero aprovechar de comprar los medicamentos de Todd, se acaban rápido y en estos momentos tengo algo de dinero para… —Me callé y le sonreí—. Descuida, eso será después.

Edward me miró en silencio, poniéndose muy serio, pero no insistió por saber más.

Estacionó donde le pedí y me acompañó a caminar, incluso con la lluvia que a ratos se hacía presente.

—Hey —me llamó, mientras yo observaba al músico callejero—. ¿Qué tanto piensas? Pagaría una buena fortuna por saberlo.

Sonreí.

—Solo estoy disfrutando de la música.

—La Cajita de Pandora viviente —comentó.

Me reí.

—No me culpes por mi interés, solo intento entenderte. A veces me cuesta, temo que en algún momento me salga una úlcera en el estómago por ti —bromeó.

Entrecerré mis ojos, haciéndome la ofendida, lo que le sacó una carcajada sincera.

Seguimos caminando hacia adelante, sin un rumbo fijo. Esa era una de las tantas cosas de la vida que me gustaba hacer cuando la mía no estaba dando el giro que esperaba.

—A veces disfruto cuando te comportas como una nena inmadura.

—Y yo cuando te conviertes en el adulto gruñón que tanto odio —le comenté, haciendo un mohín divertido.

De pronto, paramos frente a una famosa pizzería de Manhattan, el tipo de lugar en el que me figuraba de niña, disfrutando de esa edad sin preocupaciones.

—Te invito a una pizza —instó con entusiasmo. Él ahora parecía ese tipo de niño, uno muy alegre. Me gustaba verlo así.

Con la mirada entornada lo desafié, con un pie en el escalón y el otro en el cemento.

—Ok, pero con una condición. —Él me guiñó un ojo, aceptando—. Que esta vez yo pague.

—Como usted quiera, Srta. Swan.

Ambos empujamos la puerta, tocándonos nuestros dedos en el intento. Edward volvió a guiñarme un ojo, solo que está vez procuró hacerlo de la forma más endemoniadamente sexy que le fue posible.

"El demonio sabe tentar, pero Jesucristo fue fuerte. Hazlo como él, maldita sea", pensé para mí misma. Supuse que esa loca blasfemia serviría de algo, porque no quería darle en el gusto tan rápido a este hombre que me volvía loca.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas, lo suficiente para que la televisión que colgaba del techo y algunos niños berrinchudos no fueran a entorpecer. Los taburetes eran tan altos que mis pies colgaron, mientras que los de él parecían estar a la distancia adecuada del suelo.

—La pizza es uno de mis comidas favoritas, no suelo quedarme satisfecho con unas cuantas porciones —me advirtió, sosteniendo la carta con sus largos dedos.

—Creí que tu plato favorito sería algún solomillo fino o algo exorbitante que solo tú sabes hacer.

—Qué mal concepto tienes de mí, Isabella —se hizo el ofendido—. Soy bastante sencillo, aunque no lo creas.

Me reí, bajando la mirada a la carta.

—Eso me gusta, cuando sonríes —destacó, llamando mi atención.

Mierda, me había sonrojado. Maldito cuerpo delator.

—Bien, pidamos las pizzas, muero de hambre.

Edward llamó a uno de los tantos meseros, pidiéndole la pizza de pepperoni y extra queso.

—Hey, a mí no me gusta el pepperoni, Señor Dictador —le hice saber entre risas.

Enarcó la ceja y luego entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cuál sugiere entonces, Srta. Quisquillosa?

Fingí sentirme ofendida, lo que también le arrancó unas cuantas carcajadas.

—No hagas esperar al joven —me molestó, mientras buscaba la pizza ideal en el menú.

—La de aceitunas y vegetales —propuse.

—Odio las aceitunas, Isabella —me molestó.

—Entonces que sea una para cada uno.

Me miraba sin poder creerlo.

—¿Eres capaz de comerte la familiar solo tú? —me desafió.

—Obsérvame y te sorprenderás.

—Fantástico, que sean dos familiares —pidió, sin mirar al chico.

Cuando él se fue, acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, buscando crear mayor confidencia.

—Edward —lo llamé—. Tengo algo que decirte.

Suspiró, sabiendo que era necesario.

—Sue, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Se encogió de hombros.

—La mirada que me dio el último día que nos vimos fue suficiente para suponer que algo andaba mal.

Respiré hondo y él me miró, muy preocupado.

—Bueno, ella ya sabe que tú y yo nos acostamos.

Levantó las cejas y pestañeó.

—Nos vio besándonos ese día, ¿no?

—Más que eso, fue en el cumpleaños. El reloj y… Bueno, la conversación fue evidente para ella.

Miró hacia otro lado, como si pensara en la situación.

—¿Le dirá a tu padre?

Negué.

—No lo hará, pero me pidió que le prometiera algo.

Tragó y me miró nuevamente a los ojos. Estaba esperando algo que sabía que podía suceder.

—¿Qué?

—Que no nos siguiéramos comunicando, que todo acabe, cualquier tipo de cercanía.

Vi que sus pupilas se pusieron pequeñas y su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Se lo prometiste?

Negué.

—No pude hacerlo.

El aire pareció salir de su cuerpo.

—No puedo prometer algo que no voy a cumplir.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Y si no pudiste prometerlo, ¿se lo contará a tu padre?

—No, Sue sería incapaz, me quiere y yo a ella, sabe que si todos se enteran de lo que ocurrió entre los dos no todo será muy grato para ambos, y en medio de la boda de mi hermano eso sería imperdonable.

—¿Qué haremos?

Bajé la mirada a su mano y él la arrastró a la mía.

—Quiero proponerte algo —susurré.

Inhaló una bocanada de aire, volviendo a tensarse, frunciendo el ceño en el momento.

—Edward… yo… quiero que comencemos de nuevo.

Me pasé mucho tiempo planteándome la posibilidad, pero luego comprendí que esa era la única alternativa que nos quedaba.

—Que nos conozcamos, saber quién eres detrás del hombre misterioso que aún me pareces, como las personas normales conocen a los demás.

—¿Qué propones para ello? —inquirió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Que comencemos con calma. Quiero saber de ti, así como me has dado espacio para conocer aquel pasado con Charlotte.

Pestañeó.

—¿Cómo… amigos? —susurró—. Como los padrinos de la boda, como… mi relación con Alice, ¿no? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Que seamos amigos mientras?

Negué.

—Alice y tú son tío y sobrina…

—Sí, pero también somos amigos, manteniendo las distancias que nuestra edad nos convoca. ¿O prefieres que seamos amigos como Tanya y yo?

Sabía a qué se refería.

—No —susurré—, no puedo imaginar algo como eso. Sé que no podríamos siguiera intentar algo similar.

—Yo tampoco. No me pidas que te vea como una jovencita de 27, porque no puedo, no puedo verte como veo a las mujeres de tu edad.

—¿Cómo me ves? —inquirí en un hilillo de voz.

—Como una mujer, una mujer a la que me encanta sonrojar, a la que quiero besar, a la que muero por tocar y con la que quiero rememorar todo lo que hacíamos.

Cerré las piernas de golpe y bajé la mirada, esperando concentrarme.

—Entonces conozcámonos, Edward, manteniendo la calma mientras existe esta tempestad, la suficiente para que Sue deje esto a un lado. Lo necesito, necesito la paz que me has brindado todos esos días terribles, sólo tú me la das.

Asintió.

—¿Podré abrazarte y tomar tu mano?

Me reí.

—Claro que sí, es lo que más quiero.

—Pero no puedo besarte si lo deseo, ¿o sí?

Suspiré y él me sonrió.

—Tranquila, prefiero que no respondas, a veces es mejor sorprenderte con uno, ¿no crees?

Me sujeté la barbilla con las manos y pestañeé un buen rato mientras lo miraba. Moría por probar un beso más de sus labios.

—Sé que tienes la cabeza puesta en Todd y que ahora mismo lo último en lo que puedes pensar es en eso que teníamos antes que yo cometiera esa estupidez. Lo acepto, ir con calma, conocernos, saber quiénes somos… Sólo… me costará calmar el inmenso deseo que siento por ti, al menos hasta que Todd mejore.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber cómo hacerlo yo también.

—No tienes que ocultarlo, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Sólo quiero calma mientras Sue deja de esperar una respuesta que no voy a darle ni puedo.

Asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Lo haré, por ti… por Alice y por Todd.

El último bocado fue el más difícil de digerir, pero finalmente lo hice.

—¿Lo ves? Fui capaz de comérmela toda yo solita —le dije con orgullo, mientras me limpiaba la comisura de mis labios con la servilleta.

Edward me miraba con cierto orgullo y sorpresa, tal parecía que no me creía capaz de hacerlo.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, aún eres muy delgada para creérmelo —exclamó—. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Vivir rodeada de hombres —me encogí de hombros—. Sobre todo si uno de esos hombres es Emmett. Yo debía comer lo más rápido posible y abastecerme con lo que más pudiera, sino él vendría y me quitaría toda la comida.

—Debió ser bastante difícil llevar un novio a casa, lo digo por lo celosos que son.

Fruncí los labios, pues la verdad era que esa necesidad imperante por protegerme tenía sus razones de ser, no solo eran berrinches y celos.

Como ya se estaba haciendo tarde, decidí pedir la cuenta. Saqué unos cuantos dólares y los deposité en la mesa.

—Gracias por la invitación —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Fruncí los labios, un poco aliviada de ser yo quien pudiera invitarlo ahora.

Cuando nos propusimos marchar, Edward se levantó de su silla para correr la mía como un buen caballero, tenderme su mano y de paso rozar accidentalmente su nariz con mi cabello.

—¿Qué haces?

Se rio, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—Te dije que no puedo ocultarlo, tú me precipitas a hacerlo.

Afuera, la lluvia parecía estar en su punto más álgido, la gente corría de un lado a otro, intentando evadirla.

—No entiendo por qué lo hacen, la lluvia está por todas partes —dije.

—Es exactamente lo que siempre digo.

—Entonces me acompañarás a dar una última caminata por la avenida.

Disfrutamos de la lluvia que golpeaba mi frente y mi cabello. Edward tenía las manos en los bolsillos y marcaba un ritmo similar al mío, solo que más compuesto, pues yo parecía estar haciendo un musical de " _Cantando Bajo la Lluvia"_.

La caminata llegó a su fin cuando encontré lo que estaba buscando: la única farmacia a la que no había podido entrar de todo Manhattan.

Hasta ayer había buscado por toda la ciudad, incluido Brooklyn, la medicina alternativa para Todd. Eran tan caras que era la única manera de comprarlas, pues la original resultaba imposible frente al poco dinero que teníamos como familia.

—Espérame aquí, no tardaré —le pedí, buscando la receta médica entre mis cosas.

Edward asintió y yo me escabullí rápido.

Cuando estuve frente al vendedor y le entregué la receta, rogué porque ésta se encontrara, de otra manera simplemente no sabría cómo hacerlo. En medio de la espera noté que Edward estaba entrando cuando el vendedor me hacía un gesto negativo, ya de regreso y con la respuesta que todos ya me habían dicho. Estaba descontinuada y sólo podía optar a la original, que costaba el triple.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —me preguntó él al verme queriendo salir rápido de ahí.

Me puse a llorar de impotencia una vez que estuve afuera, harta de que las cosas costaran tanto para nosotros. Hace años decidí que no iba a quejarme por lo que siguiera sucediendo con mi hermano, que iba a ser positiva, pero ahora todo se estaba yendo abajo.

—Dime qué ocurre —pidió Edward, tomándome un brazo para hacerme parar.

Suspiré.

—Son las medicinas… No las encuentro y las otras son tan caras…

—Las descontinuaron, ¿no? Las buscaste por todo Nueva York.

Lo miré.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo contó Alice?

Negó.

—Lo escuché de Jasper cuando fui a casa de tu padre, unos días atrás.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿P—por qué fuiste? ¿Pasó algo?

—Acompáñame al coche.

Caminamos en silencio, yo esperando a que me dijera algo y él simplemente estaba mudo. Cuando llegamos, unos 10 minutos después, abrió la puerta y buscó algo en la guantera.

—Quería ofrecerles mi ayuda, por eso fui.

Me entregó una bolsa con muchas cajitas apiladas entre sí, algunas de diferentes colores. Eran las medicinas originales, suficientes para todo el mes.

—Dios mío, Edward —susurré, sin poder creerlo.

—Las compré cuando escuché a Jasper, estaba muy preocupado porque tú recorriste toda la ciudad en su búsqueda. No sabía que las buscabas ahora, si me lo hubieras contado quizá te habría ahorrado el dolor de hace un rato, no me gusta verte así.

De un movimiento improvisado lo abracé, apegando mi mejilla a su pecho. Edward me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y suspiró.

—Edward…

—Esta vez no lo hice solo por Todd, sino también por ti —me confesó.

Apreté los labios, sin saber qué más decir. De pronto, Edward se había convertido en un ángel, un cable a tierra que, de cortarse, simplemente me desmoronaría sin remedio.

—Siempre tienes la fórmula perfecta para sorprenderme —musité.

Me miró a los ojos y se separó un poco para sacar algo de su abrigo.

—Hoy fui a tu departamento porque, además de las medicinas, quería entregarte esto.

Me mostró las facturas del hospital, las que yo le entregué a papá el mismo día que llegaron a mi departamento.

Con el ceño fruncido comenzó a hojearlas, sorprendiéndome más y más mientras dimensionaba lo que había hecho. Edward había pagado todos los gastos de hospitalización, los medicamentos ocupados, el oxígeno, la ambulancia… todo. Era demasiado dinero, ¡demasiado!

—Busqué a Charlie para su autorización, no quería decirte porque eres muy orgullosa —sonrió—, no aceptas que alguien te de una mano porque crees que puedes hacerlo, y eso me encanta, pero esta vez necesitaba ayudarte, a ti y a Todd, pero especialmente a ti.

Mi barbilla tiritó y en el instante sentí que el llanto volvía a aparecer.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte de los gastos que quedaron, sólo enfócate en Todd, ¿bien? Y seguiré ayudándote si es posible, si tengo las herramientas para quitarte una preocupación, sea cual sea, la emplearé.

Me acomodé en su pecho mientras lloraba, tenía una bomba de emociones que me costaba dimensionar. Edward llevó sus dedos a mi cabello y por un largo momento no dijo nada, sólo me escuchó llorar.

—Gracias, de verdad… —De mi pecho aún brotaban sollozos, los que a él siempre lo ponían muy nervioso—. Ya ni siquiera sé cómo decírtelo, has hecho muchas cosas por mí en este último tiempo.

Él me sonrió y me quitó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Ahora, quiero que sonrías como siempre, por favor, no me gusta verte llorar.

Le regalé una, lo que le iluminó el rostro.

—Buscaré la forma de retribuir todo lo que has hecho, te lo prometo.

—Me bastaría con algo hecho por ti.

Me reí mientras pensaba en una receta, algo que pudiera gustarle. Ya habría tiempo para ello y esperaba que fuera pronto.

—Pero, si puedes adelantarte con algo, yo estaría encantado —me susurró al oído.

Sonreí por enésima vez mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estaría encantado si me permitieras hacerlo ahora —señaló.

Lo miré sin entender y él seguía muy divertido.

En un movimiento sorpresa me tomó la barbilla y juntó sus labios con los míos, besándome sin espacio a que pudiera decir o hacer algo. Yo tenía el corazón apretado, ansioso por más.

—Me quedo satisfecho —murmuró contra mis labios.

.

Después de aquella noche volví a mi departamento muy feliz, había sido todo tan lindo y ameno entre los dos que no podía ocultar la sonrisa. Tanto Alice como Jasper lo notaron y yo sólo fingí que Edward se había ido para dejarme sana y salva en el teatro, situación en la que no ahondaron.

Todd iba tan bien que el médico, quien venía constantemente a verlo, me confió que, de seguir así, él estaría listo para volver a su vida normal en los próximos cinco días, lo que era fantástico.

—¿Saldrá hoy, Srta. Bella? —me preguntó Bree, mientras se arremangaba rápidamente el sweater.

—No, solo me dedicaré a trabajar, ya sabes que no puedo concentrarme si Todd no está bien vigilado —le dije, girándome en la silla del escritorio para poder mirarla.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese momento, y mientras Bree atendía, yo volvía a revisar los balances de enero del año pasado.

—Buenas tardes, señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo? —inquirió la niñera con su característica voz dulce.

—Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.

De inmediato di un respingo. Estaba aquí. No lo veía hace 3 días desde lo que pasó.

—Nos vimos en el hospital, soy… amigo de la familia —murmuró de forma amable.

Me levanté de mi silla y fui hacia la puerta, encontrándomelo de frente, usando ese color azul oscuro que se le veía tan bien. Nuevamente se veía más joven de lo que realmente era.

—Hola —musité.

Edward me repasó con la mirada, tal como le gustaba, de pies a cabeza.

—Hola, Srta. Swan —murmuró.

Sonreí.

—A propósito —dije, notando que la chica estaba en medio de los dos—, te presento a Bree Tanner.

—Mucho gusto. —Bree le sonrió y le tendió la mano. Edward se la apretó con suavidad y en el gesto también le sonrió.

Ella lo miró, cayendo muy profundo en sus encantos. Yo miré hacia otro lado, no me gustaba cómo lo miraba. Además ella estaba trabajando, no perdiendo el tiempo. "Y bastante caro que cobra por la hora, ¿no?", pensé.

—Ve con Todd, Bree, por favor —le pedí con amabilidad. Ella asintió, pero antes de marcharse se giró a mirar a Edward.

Claro, el hechizo del maduro era suficiente.

—Alice me contó que Todd podrá dejar el reposo muy pronto.

Asentí.

—Me quedarán varios días para volver a trabajar, así que aprovecharé de ponerme al día con la auditoría —señalé, apuntando a mi laptop.

—Eso es perfecto —exclamó con alegría.

Al vernos a solas, él dio un paso adelante, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada más porque Bree venía con Todd en su silla, que en cuanto lo vio lo saludó muy alegre. El cobrizo se sentó a su lado y luego pasó su mano por el cabello rubio de mi hermano, sacudiéndolo con cariño.

—¿El crucero está listo? —le preguntó él con entusiasmo.

Edward sonrió, mientras que Bree abría los ojos de sopetón. Parecía que la palabra crucero le había llamado la atención.

—¿Crucero? —inquirió ella, muerta de la curiosidad.

Edward la miró con sus ojos verdes esmeralda y entonces sonrió de manera tranquila.

—¡Tío Edward construye cruceros! —exclamó Todd.

—En realidad yo los ideo y los demás lo construyen, estoy constantemente supervisando mis creaciones. Soy ingeniero náutico —le comentó a Bree—. Y no, Todd, aún no está listo. Cuando construyas los tuyos sabrás lo complicado que es.

—No quiero ser entrometida, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que hiciera algo así. Usted debe ser muy inteligente —dijo ella—. Siempre había querido subirme a un crucero.

—Puedo invitarte a uno si quieres —bromeó, haciendo que ella se largara a reír.

Yo estuve tentada a poner los ojos en blanco, comenzando a sentir un picor en mi barriga.

—Usted debe ser muy inteligente —remedé muy bajito, sentándome frente al escritorio con brusquedad.

Me concentré en seguir con mi trabajo, de pronto molesta con Bree.

Luego de un rato de hablar sobre el _increíble y emocionante trabajo_ de Edward Cullen, el guapo encantador que sabía encandilar a las niñeras, noté que él me miró, intrigado por lo callada que estaba. Yo fingí que escribía, aunque en realidad tecleaba sandeces.

—Puedo ayudarte a ordenar eso, no hay problema —le dijo él con suma amabilidad.

 _Qué considerado_ , pensé.

—Gracias —le respondió ella—. Es usted muy considerado, Sr. Cullen.

—Oh no, no me digas Señor Cullen, solo tengo 40. Con Edward basta.

—Claro… Edward. Tiene un lindo nombre —afirmó Bree, acercándose a la cocina.

Sentí cómo él la seguía.

—¿Cocinarás? Puedo ayudarte, no suelo desaprovechar las oportunidades para impresionar a los demás con mis habilidades.

—¡Claro! Sería estupendo —respondió ella, mirándolo encandilada.

 _Ay, Bree, no te culpo_.

Me armé de valor y penetré la cocina, cortando el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos. Mis yugulares hinchadas debían notarse a metros de distancia. Saqué un vaso de agua para calmar mi mal humor, pero no fue suficiente.

—Pueden seguir hablando si quieren, ¡soy invisible! —comenté.

Sentí la quemante mirada de Edward, y entonces giré la cabeza, encontrándome con sus verdes ojos. ¿Por qué ahora se veía tan divertido y a la vez tan inquisitivo?

—Oh, es hora de darle los medicamentos a Todd —dijo Bree, yendo a la sala.

Él me sonreía, como si supiera que estaba enojada.

—Lamento interrumpir tus coqueteos —proferí.

Se rio.

—¿Coqueteos?

No le contesté.

—Hey —insistió, tomándome la muñeca—. ¿Estás enojada?

No lo miré.

—Ya está listo, señorita, ahora mismo haré la cena.

Tocaron el timbre y Todd me llamó desde la sala para avisarme.

—Iré a abrir.

Lo último que vi fue a Edward riéndose por mi comportamiento, lo que me enojó mucho más.

Al abrir me encontré con Ethan, que venía con un oso inmenso que tenía un corazón en las manos.

Casi me caí de trasero al suelo.

—¡Hola! —lo saludé en medio de mi sorpresa.

—Hola, ¿estás ocupada? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—Mmm… —Miré hacia atrás, recordando a Edward, pero como estaba molesta sin razón, simplemente me encogí de hombros—. No.

—Genial —dijo pasando adentro—, sólo vengo de pasada, quería traerle un regalo a tu hermano, sé que han sido muchos días difíciles para él.

Cuando Todd vio a Ethan también se sorprendió, pues si bien no eran muy cercanos, su gesto era bastante lindo de su parte. Y el oso era muy tierno.

Edward salió de la cocina junto a Bree debido al ruido. Cuando el primero vio a su hermano y luego al oso, su ceño se frunció, poniéndose muy serio.

—¡Edward, estás aquí! —exclamó—. Qué sorpresa.

—Lo mismo digo —destacó el cobrizo, caminando hacia él—. ¿Un oso?

Ya sabía lo que se estaba imaginando.

—Es para Todd. ¿Qué tal, amigo? ¿Te gusta?

Mi hermano sonrió y lo tomó con sus bracitos, abrazándolo.

—¡Sí! Muchas gracias.

Sonreí.

—Es un muy lindo gesto, Ethan, no tenías que molestarte.

—Un oso con corazones, qué bonito gesto, como para San Valentín.

Yo observé, sin poder creerlo, mientras que a él no le importó el comentario de su hermano.

—Edward siempre tan simpático —comentó por lo bajo—. A propósito, soy Ethan Cullen, un gusto.

Le tendió la mano a la niñera y ella se la apretó.

—Bree Tanner —respondió.

—Y, la verdad, querido hermano, es un oso para Todd, no para San Valentín.

—Yo diría que el regalo es para Bella más que para el pequeño.

—Bien —exploté—, ¿quieres quedarte a comer? —le pregunté a Ethan.

—Descuida. —Sonrió, pero miraba a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sólo venía de pasada, quería darle el regalo al pequeño Todd.

Asentí.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras —le dije, encaminándolo a la puerta—, no hay problema.

Me miró a los ojos y me besó la mejilla.

—Con gusto lo haré. Espero verte pronto, Bella.

Cuando nos despedimos caminé hacia adentro para enfrentarme a Edward, quien ahora cocinaba con Bree. Pero, a pesar de que le sonreía, sus ojos llameaban de rabia.

.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que el horario de Bree había terminado precisamente hace 45 minutos. Bueno, a juzgar por los malos chistes que lanzaba junto a Edward, estaba bastante entretenida.

Cuando crucé hacia el comedor vi que estaban sirviendo lo que seguramente habían cocinado.

—Chocolate, vamos a comer —me dijo Todd de forma entusiasta.

Me senté mientras veía a Bree poniendo lo que faltaba en la mesa.

Habían cocinado pavo, el que olía estupendamente bien. Edward, que se había quitado el blazer y sólo usaba una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas, aprovechó de probar un poco. Enseguida emitió un sonido de placer.

—Definitivamente el aroma y el gusto están muy bien conectados a tu cocina, Bree. Está fascinante. Quizá debería recomendarte en la línea del chef en la cadena de cruceros.

En cuanto Edward le dijo eso, la niñera se ruborizó, encantada por el cumplido. Yo tensé la mandíbula.

—Deberías probarlo —me instó él, con una mirada un poco desafiante y divertida. Yo se la devolví, manteniéndome serena en medio de mi inmadura molestia.

Bree se estaba poniendo la cazadora, dispuesta ya a irse. A pesar de estar molesta sin razón con ella, decidí que no podía irse así como así.

—¿Qué haces? No, come con nosotros.

—¿Está segura, señorita?

—Claro que sí.

.

Cuando terminamos de comer tuve que tragarme el orgullo, pues estaba estupendo. La niñera se despidió un rato después, deteniéndose con Edward, que le dijo algo ininteligible. Ella solo sonrió y se alejó, no sin antes darle otra repasada al cobrizo, que con una sola mirada ya la tenía completamente desarmada.

Como Todd ya dormía profundamente, me devolví a la sala, donde Edward bebía café. En cuanto me vio de pie observándolo, suspiró, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres un café? Digo, para sopesar mi compañía por un momento —me dijo de buen humor.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirí.

—Porque me miras con unas ganas intensas de asesinarme.

Se levantó y trajo el café para servirme.

—Gracias.

—¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre?

Suspiré y luego hice un gesto enojado.

—Así que te ha gustado mucho la cocina de mi niñera —comenté, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras me sentaba en uno de los banquitos redondos, frente a la ventana.

Sin comprenderme del todo, se sentó en el banquito del frente.

—Creí que te gustaba mí cocina —murmuré.

Edward sonrió.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Has dejado a mi niñera completamente fascinada, supongo que tanto secretillo significa que has logrado tu cometido, ¿no, Cullen? —exploté, imprudente. Entonces hundí el rostro en la taza, esperando no haber sonado demasiado irritada.

Lo escuché reír, lo que me orilló a mirarlo, con medio rostro aún oculto en la trinchera de mi búho.

—¿Cuál sería mi cometido?

—Coquetearle.

—¿A qué viene tanto interés?

—Es mi niñera. Además, es una chica demasiado joven para ti —solté.

—Isabella, tu niñera tiene un año menos que tú.

Miré hacia otro lado, pues tenía razón.

—Estás celosa.

Respiré hondo.

—No —respondí.

—Yo creo que estás muy, muy celosa —dijo divertido.

—Que no.

—Mírame —me pidió, tomándome la barbilla, pero yo me solté—. Eres un caso muy serio cuando estás celosa.

Me irrité.

—Bueno, sí, estoy celosa, ¿bien? ¿Contento?

Lo vi contemplándome como si yo no tuviera remedio, tan divertido como nunca.

—Isabella Swan, no puedo creerlo.

—No sé ni siquiera con qué cara me dices esto si te has puesto como un loco cuando viste a tu hermano llegar.

En cuanto lo recordó puso mala cara y esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír triunfante.

—Le coqueteaste a Bree delante de mí y yo ni siquiera me he acercado a Ethan —exclamé.

Enarcó una ceja.

—No estaba coqueteándole —me refutó—. Además, Ethan está loco por ti, cosa que Bree está lejos de sentir.

Me hice la tonta, pero él hablaba muy en serio. La idea parecía desatarle una úlcera.

—No parecía tal cuando le hablabas de tu trabajo —refunfuñé.

Sonrió esta vez y volvió a tomarme la barbilla. No me alejé.

—No sabía que me gustaba tanto verte así —murmuró, mirándome los labios.

Le mostré la lengua, lo que le sacó una gran carcajada.

En ese momento, el móvil de Edward vibró en la mesa de café, por lo que tuvo que separarse de mí para revisarlo. Yo carraspeé, un tanto desilusionada de que la situación haya sido interrumpida.

—Es Alice. Había olvidado que la acompañaría a cenar con Tanya —dijo, mostrándome el mensaje lleno de emoticones que su sobrina le había dejado.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

—Nos debíamos una celebración por su nuevo trabajo. Con todo lo acontecido últimamente, no he tenido muchas ganas de celebrar, pero ahora todo está mejor. —Me dio una caricia en la nariz—. Volveré mañana, sólo será un momento, pero espero sea suficiente para que no me extrañes.

—Qué engreído.

Se rio y de un rápido movimiento me dio un pico, dejándome con la sangre en las mejillas.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—¿Estás listo, Todd? —le preguntó Rose, mientras me ayudaba a mover su silla.

Él solo asintió.

Todd fue mejorando a medida que pasaban los días, la neumonía parecía algo del pasado y no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que el médico dio la autorización para que él pudiera volver a la escuela en unos días más.

Ahora, mi pequeño hermano volvería a la casa de nuestro padre esta tarde, lo que era necesario para todos y además, Charlie había agendado un par de semanas para estar más tiempo con él. Sabía que se sentía culpable por no poder cuidarlo como yo lo hice, así que mi mayor tarea era facilitarle todas estas posibilidades para que pudiera enmendar su falta de tiempo.

—Dame eso, yo la llevo —exclamó Emmett—. ¿Estás listo, _enano_? —le preguntó a nuestro hermano, acariciando su cabello con brusquedad.

—¡No le digas así! —lo regañó Rose.

—Papá debe estar esperándonos —les comenté mientras miraba mi reloj.

Charlie esperaba a Todd con la cama calentita y limpia, mientras que Sue le había preparado un menjunje de pasteles y chatarra. Su rostro complacido y amado me hizo sentir tranquila, porque no había nadie mejor que ellos para cuidarlo.

—Gracias por cuidarlo, Bella —dijo Charlie, dándome un pequeño abrazo.

Suspiré, y al separarnos le sonreí de forma cómplice.

—Una vez te prometí que nunca iba a abandonarlo.

—Lo sé, hija, pero nunca dejaré de agradecerte lo mucho que me has ayudado junto a tus hermanos.

La mirada de papá se tornó triste, como si hubiera recordado uno de esos eventos dolorosos, los que para nosotros estaban cargados de odio. Emmett le pasó su pesado brazo por los hombros y luego me besó la coronilla.

—No nos pongamos sentimentales, hay que celebrar la mejoría de Todd. —Emmett lo apuntó con el dedo—. Aún tienes que guardar reposo, enano.

—Sí —le repitió por quinta vez, mirando hacia el techo cansinamente.

—Lamento no poder quedarme a celebrar, pero tengo que pasar a la oficina y luego ver a Angela y Alice —comuniqué.

Todos hicieron mala cara, pero los dejé pasar. Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a reprocharme mi constante vida ajetreada, sobre todo Rose, que me extrañaba montones y comenzaba a sentir un poquito de celos por mi cercanía a Alice.

 _Dios, dame un poco de paciencia_ , pensé.

—Volveré más tarde, ¡traeré pasteles! —les prometí para remediar mi ausencia.

—Conste, los estaré esperando —advirtió Emmett, dejándose caer con total pereza en el sofá.

—¿Verás a tío Edward hoy? —inquirió Todd, tirando de mi suéter amarillo.

En cuanto Sue oyó su nombre, sus ojos se dirigieron a mí de forma expectante.

—No, lo dudo mucho.

Edward se hizo tan unido a Todd que no desperdiciaba momento para darle un llamado, aunque sea de dos segundos.

—Me esperan a la vuelta, ¿bien? Estaré aquí a las 5 en punto, ¡lo juro! —exclamé tomando mi bolso.

.

Luego de un rápido almuerzo con Angela, me junté con Alice afuera de una exclusiva tienda de vestidos de novia. Mi cuñada me mantuvo durante una hora probado vestidos pomposos y estrafalarios de distintos estilos, pero ella era tan pequeña que parecía esconderse entre tantas telas y accesorios. Mientras salíamos de la tienda, Alice recibió una llamada. A juzgar por su mirada entusiasta, debía ser Edward.

—Cambio de planes, cariño, iremos al departamento de Edward —me avisó. No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero su ceño fruncido no me gustó—. ¿Sucede algo? Si te incomoda puedo cancelar…

—No, tranquila —exclamé.

No era Edward sino su departamento, que me generaba un par de recuerdos específicos.

—¿Sucederá algo especial allá?

—Quiere mostrarme el traje que usará para la boda. A todo esto, mi tío no tiene ningún problema con que tú me acompañes, ya me ha dicho que son algo así como… ¿amigos?

Pestañeé.

—Pues… sí, algo así —respondí con una sonrisa.

Cuando logramos hacer parar un taxi, Alice dio las indicaciones y el coche se marchó hacia el barrio de Edward, que quedaba situado en medio de un céntrico recorrido cultural. Como la última vez que había estado aquí pasé la mitad del viaje durmiendo, no había visto lo bonito de él.

En cuanto vi el edificio suspiré. De día el sol parecía generar un reflejo aún más potente que la misma luna.

Alice envió el aviso a conserjería, aunque al saber que era una Cullen enseguida le permitieron la entrada. En la planta 71 ella digitó el código de acceso y entonces pudimos entrar.

Enseguida me asaltó una duda.

—Puedo apostar a que eres la única que conoce exactamente qué código ingresar —dije, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Recordaba muy bien que Charlotte había entrado sin problemas esa mañana. ¿Ella también conocía el celoso acceso al departamento de Edward?

—Sí, tengo la vía exclusiva. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Aunque hace un tiempo atrás cometí la imprudencia de revelárselo a Charlotte por accidente. Edward me regañó montones.

Ah, con razón, semejante espectáculo nos había regalado aquella vez.

—Toma asiento, mi tío está practicando natación en la piscina de arriba, pero volverá en unos minutos.

—Claro —susurré.

Cuando Alice me dejó a solas en la sala, tuve el impulso de acercarme al piano, pero preferí mantenerme estática, mirando su pulcritud desde la lejanía.

—Bella, cariño, vamos a la cocina. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Un té estaría bien —le comenté.

Me senté frente a la isla, alternando mi atención entre las revistas y Alice, que estaba preparando un exclusivo té muy aromático.

—¡Mierda! —gritó y yo di un respingo.

Alice hizo un mohín de dolor y se acercó la mano al pecho.

—¿Te has apretado? —le pregunté, acercándome a ella para comprobar que estuviera bien.

—No, solo me quemé, no es nada grave.

—Es mejor que siga yo, eso no se ve muy bien. Ponte un poco de agua fría y hielo, yo lo sirvo.

Me puse a buscar las tazas y los platillos de forma automática, pues ya estaba familiarizada con la cocina. La última vez que estuve aquí me dediqué gran parte de la mañana a verla, pues había sido mi lugar favorito del departamento, porque sentía que era aquí donde Edward podía ser más feliz.

Mientras ponía el agua en las tazas, sentí la incesante mirada de mi amiga desde la silla del frente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Frunció los labios y luego apuntó a lo que estaba haciendo de forma pensativa.

—¿Ya habías estado aquí?

Me quedé en blanco, un poco sorprendida de su oración. Entonces me di cuenta que había actuado demasiado rápido, delatándome.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —me hice la desentendida.

—Pareces conocer muy bien la cocina —me explicó.

—Yo…

¡Piensa rápido!

—¡No! Por supuesto que no —me largué a reír—. Solo usé mi intuición de cocinera acérrima. A propósito, tu tío tiene una cocina muy bonita.

—Como buen cocinero —exclamó.

Mi ligera desviación del tema pareció surtir efecto, porque Alice contemplaba el lugar con cierta satisfacción.

El sonido de la puerta y el llamado de Edward nos interrumpió. Él ya había llegado.

—¡Estamos aquí! —le gritó su sobrina, arrastrando una de las tazas hacia ella.

A los segundos ingresó él, vistiendo una camiseta gris algo húmeda, unos pantalones cortos y apretados de color negro y un gorro de natación ocultando sus cabellos. De su mano derecha colgaba una toalla. Se acercó a Alice y besó su frente cariñosamente, mientras que a mí me dio una sonrisa ligera y un movimiento cálido de su mano a modo de saludo, al cual respondí de la misma manera.

—Lamento haber demorado, pero debía doblar mi marca pasada —nos explicó, quitándose el gorro de un solo movimiento. Sus cabellos desordenados parecían tener más vida propia que nunca.

—Espero que no te moleste que hayamos usurpado tu cocina —dijo Alice.

—Claro que no, ambas son bienvenidas.

Luego de un rato, Edward fue a ducharse, así que Alice y yo nos pusimos a revisar las revistas de Ángela. Unas eran exclusivamente de bodas y otras de sociales. La mayoría estaba rayada y señaladas con _Post—it_ de diferentes colores.

—Angela sobrepasó todo límite —me reí—. Su perfeccionismo resulta imposible.

—Para que veas que siempre hay alguien peor que yo.

—Este peinado me gusta muchísimo —señalé hacia uno que era especial para cabellos cortos como el de Alice.

Edward volvió a penetrar la cocina, esta vez vistiendo un cómodo pantalón de tela y una camisa de lino con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Como iba descalzo, su aspecto natural me resultó hipnotizante.

—¿Te ha gustado el departamento, Isabella? —me preguntó él, sentándose frente a mí.

Había costado bastante que dejara de llamarme "Srta. Swan" frente a los demás, pero lo había conseguido.

Su pregunta estaba cargada de diversión, pero yo me hice la tonta.

—Sí —respondí de forma rápida—, es espacioso y muy lindo, creo que le viene bien a alguien como tú. ¡Alice! Ese me encanta. Creo que buscaré un peinado para mí, ni siquiera tengo un vestido acorde a la ocasión. —Cambié de tema de forma rápida para matar los recuerdos que a veces distorsionaban mi serenidad.

—Ustedes las mujeres son increíbles —murmuró Edward, espiando nuestra búsqueda.

—Increíbles e irresistibles, ¿no? —lo molestó Alice, dándole un pequeño codazo en la barriga.

—Mi soltería se justifica, créeme —murmuró—. Ese peinado me gusta para ti, se parece al que solías hacerte cuando cantabas las canciones de Cindy Lauper en tu habitación.

—Ja, qué chistosito —refunfuñó, mientras yo me ponía a reír, imaginándola.

Edward notó mis risas y se quedó un rato mirándome, como si disfrutara de mi reacción. Yo le moví las pestañas mientras Alice no nos miraba y de improviso me regaló uno de sus tantos guiños endemoniadamente sexis.

—Sigue mirando en esas, yo en estas —insistió, sacándome de la conexión que teníamos Edward y yo.

Tomé una revista del montón, el típico menjunje de hojas que se dedicaban a escarbar entre los looks de modelos famosas, pasarelas de alta moda y reuniones de socialité neoyorkina y extranjera. Aburrida, comencé a pasar página por página mientras escuchaba a Alice y a Edward molestarse entre sí. Entonces paré frente uno de los peinados que más me habían gustado, algo natural y sencillo para cabellos largos y ondulados.

—Hey, Alice, este me ha gustado para mí —le comenté, llamando su atención.

Le apunté hacia la mujer, que parecía ser alguien importante en alguna reunión de sociedades. Era muy linda, por cierto.

—Creo que podría hacerme un peinado similar para mí en tu boda, ¿no crees?

Pero su respuesta nunca llegaba, su rostro parecía un tanto ido, mirando hacia la mujer con cierta preocupación. Busqué a Edward para que me dijera qué ocurría, pero su expresión resultó aún más seria y letal.

—Mejor este no —susurré, cerrando la revista de golpe, no sin antes guardarla debajo de todas las demás.

Tanto Alice como Edward se quedaron callados, pero yo no sabía dónde meterme, por alguna razón sentía que había penetrado en algo que no debía.

—¿No ibas a mostrarme tu traje nuevo? —dijo Alice a su tío, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Sí, lo había olvidado —murmuró—. Ven, está en mi habitación.

Ella lo siguió, pero antes de que ambos salieran de la cocina, Alice se giró hacia mí.

—No demoraremos.

—Claro.

En cuanto me quedé sola, tomé la revista de la discordia, buscando a la mujer. La revista databa de principios de año, lo que era relativamente reciente. El evento había sido en esos famosos edificios de Manhattan, donde participaron individuos del extranjero y del país. Debajo de la fotografía aparecía su nombre y grande fue sorpresa al descubrir que se llamaba Renata Vulturi.

—Vulturi —susurré, frunciendo el ceño.

—El traje es fascinante, creo que te robarás las miradas de unas cuantas invitadas mías —dijo Alice, saliendo de la habitación junto a Edward.

—No te preocupas, no me gustan las mocosas mimadas —le respondió él en un intento por sonar divertido, pero no me convenció, su seriedad resultaba abismante—. Isabella, ¿muy aburrida? —inquirió desde el otro extremo de su sala.

Me había visto mirando la hora.

—No, solo estoy un poco atrasada. Le prometí a mi familia que llegaría a las 5 en punto y ya estoy pasada —expliqué.

—No hay problema, vamos, Jasper iba a esperarme allá de todos modos —dijo Alice, caminando hacia el perchero para sacar su bolso.

—Yo las llevo, aprovecharé de ver a Todd —exclamó Edward, sacando la llave de su coche desde el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Adelántense, yo iré enseguida.

Alice trajo las revistas junto a ella, apretándolas celosamente. En un momento estuve a punto de preguntarle quién era ella, pero me abstuve, como si algo dentro de mi pecho me dijera _no lo hagas_.

Edward manejaba en silencio, mientras que Alice también se mantuvo así, callada, mirando a su teléfono durante todo el camino. Para matar la tensión me puse mis auriculares y encendí la música. Cuando estábamos a centímetros de la entrada de la casa, Edward paró de golpe, tanto así que todos dimos un ligero respingo. Vi que Alice le preguntó algo y luego noté que él me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, sacándome los auriculares.

La preocupación de Edward me resultaba un sinsentido hasta que noté por qué estaba así.

Cercano al porche estaba aparcado un coche negro y grande, específicamente un _Grand Cherokee._ Los vidrios estaban polarizados, así que no podía verse quién estaba adentro.

—Bella, ¿quiénes son? —La voz de Alice salió filiforme. Estaba muerta de miedo.

Tragué.

—Alguien que no debería estar aquí —susurré, quitándome el cinturón.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Edward, alarmado.

—Quédense aquí, este asunto lo tengo que arreglar yo —dije, abriendo la puerta.

—¡No! Isabella —gruñó—, ¡quédate aquí!

Lo ignoré y caminé hacia la casa, sabiendo que desde el Grand Cherokee había alguien observándome. Con las manos temblorosas saqué la llave, abrí la puerta y entré. En el vestíbulo se encontraba papá junto a Emmett y Jasper, ni Rose ni Sue estaban presente, como tampoco Todd. Mi alma pareció desencajarse cuando descubrí que también los acompañaba una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, de estatura media, vistiendo de forma elegante.

—Renée —la llamé, sintiendo la rabia y el miedo en la base de mi garganta.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, uno cargado de mucha nueva información, nuevos acercamientos y, también, de atisbos de secretos que tienen estas dos personas, a la espera de ser revelados_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, la última semana de actualización fue compleja, ya expuse lo ocurrido, pero así como recibí todo su cariño y su insistencia porque siga con esta aventura, espero también el mismo cariño desde ahora en adelante. No es fácil escribir, menos aún intentar hacerlo de la mejor manera que mi cabeza pueda y es increíble cuando las lectoras están ahí, escribir es para que lo lean y ustedes hacen que una quiera seguir hasta el final_**

 ** _Espero sus review respecto a qué les pareció el intenso y muy largo capítulo, y no olviden que un simple gracias no cuesta nada_**

 ** _Además, recuerden que mi grupo de facebook está ahí para todas y que pueden publicar cualquier impresión que tengan de los capítulos, hagamos de él una plataforma para que podamos discutir y hablar de esto. ¡Y no olviden que en cualquier momento cae una sorpresa!_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	23. Capítulo 22: Reviviendo cicatrices

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Friends – Ed Sheeran**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22:**

 **Reviviendo cicatrices**

" _No, no somos amigos_

 _Nunca lo hemos sido, solo lo intentamos_

 _Manteniendo estos secretos en una mentira_

 _Y si se enteraran, ¿saldría todo mal?_

 _El cielo sabe que nadie quiere que eso ocurra_

 _Y podría tomar el camino de atrás,_

 _pero tus ojos me llevarían directo a casa_

 _(…) No, no somos amigos_

 _Podríamos ser cualquier cosa_

 _Si intentamos mantener estos secretos seguros_

 _Nadie sabría si todo saliera mal_

 _Nunca sabrán por lo que hemos pasado_

 _(…) Entonces, si no somos amigos, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer_

 _Y es por eso que los amigos deberían dormir en camas distintas_

 _Y los amigos no deberían besarme como tú lo haces…"_

.

Ella giró lentamente su cabeza para mirarme. Charlie tenía las manos un poco elevadas, como si su ex esposa se tratara de un peligro. Y lo era. Tanto Emmett como Jasper intentaban mostrarse fuertes y decididos con su presencia, pero a través de sus ojos relucía todo el daño que ella nos había hecho, como si se transformaran nuevamente en niños.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté con la voz dura.

El silencio era sepulcral y el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—¿No vas a saludar a tu madre primero? —inquirió Renée, cruzándose de brazos a la espera de que lo haga.

Hice uso de mi autocontrol, manteniéndome serena y de pie, haciéndole frente a su desvergüenza.

—¿Saludarte? ¿Es una broma? —dije—. Lárgate.

Vestía con un abrigo que le cubría hasta las pantorrillas. Sus imponentes tacones de cuero fueron suficientes para recordarme que su vida llena de excesos le estaba dando muy buenos frutos.

—No me levantes la voz, mocosa, soy tu madre —me recordó con severidad.

—¡¿Mi madre?! ¿Quién demonios te crees? —le grité—. ¿Dónde está Todd? —le pregunté a los demás.

—En la habitación —contestó papá.

—Señora, por favor, háganos el favor de marcharse. —Jasper alzó la voz, manteniendo la frente en alto.

—¿No fue suficiente con todo el daño que nos ha hecho? Márchese y no vuelva —le repitió Emmett, sosteniendo a papá del brazo.

El más débil era Charlie, siempre lo era.

En ese momento Edward y Alice penetraron el vestíbulo, mirando con tensión lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que Alice sospechaba algo, pero él no.

—Alice, ve adentro —le dijo Jasper con una mirada seria. Mi cuñada le hizo caso y se escabulló hacia la sala de forma rápida.

Mi autocontrol superaba levemente a mi ira, la que iba aumentando al paso de los segundos.

Miré a Edward de reojo. Estaba parado, tenso y a la espera de que fuera a ocurrir algo.

Cuando Renée lo vio no ocultó su asombro, una emoción que no supe interpretar en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Eh? —le pregunté entre dientes, expulsando las palabras con asco—. Ya tienes todo allá afuera, eso querías, ¿no? Ahora nosotros somos felices sin ti.

Con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada fría que de niña lograba desestabilizarme, se acercó a mí, acortando la distancia de manera lenta y agobiante. No tardé en oler su perfume, el mismo caro y dulce que siempre llevaba en su cuello. Lo odiaba, como también la odiaba a ella.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo. —Su tono de voz no asumía ninguna broma, estaba hablando en serio.

La bilis se subió a mi garganta y un profundo sudor caliente me recorrió la columna.

—No —espeté de manera hosca—. No te lo permitiré… Nunca.

Tensó su mordida y elevó su barbilla, mirándome con reproche.

—Supe que estuvo enfermo, quiero saber que está bien. Es mi hijo y yo soy su madre, tengo el derecho a verlo.

—¡Una madre no abandona a su hijo enfermo! —grité, perdiendo el control de mí misma—. Yo cuidé de él durante todos estos días, me he matado trabajando para darle lo que tú no has podido y le he brindado el cariño que siempre necesitó ¡mientras la mujer que lo parió se acostaba con ese…! —Me callé, incapaz de seguir hablando. No quería envenenarme o volver a sentir todo el odio que emanaba de mi corazón cuando ella estaba cerca y era capaz de desestabilizarme—. Y entonces vienes aquí a creerte lo que nunca has sido. —Me reí con sorna y cansancio, sin una pizca de gracia.

Renée me miró con horror, un horror falso y desteñido que siempre funcionaba en mi padre, a quien lograba manipular a su antojo.

—¡Cállate! —me gritó también—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

—Lárgate, por favor, ¡lárgate! —exclamé, apretando los puños.

Estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

—No me iré hasta ver a mi hijo. Quiero verlo ahora, o de lo contrario yo misma iré tras él —amenazó.

—¡Hazlo y te juro que te mato! —chillé, lanzándome encima de su maldito cuerpo.

Unas manos me sostuvieron desde la cintura, separándome de ella. Pero la furia en mi cuerpo era tan grande que no iba a permitir que esa mujer se saliera con la suya. Pataleé e intenté zafarme, pero los brazos que me envolvían eran tan fuertes que lograron sacarme de la casa.

—Respira, Isabella, respira —me susurró Edward al oído, mientras me alejaba cada vez más de ahí.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordené, mientras aún buscaba deshacerme de su agarre.

—Shh… —me decía, haciendo caso omiso—. Vamos a dar una vuelta, tomarás aire y te tranquilizarás.

—¡No! Tengo que sacarla de la casa aunque sea a patadas, ¡no quiero verla ahí! ¡No quiero que se acerque a Todd! —insistí, mientras él me arrastraba casi en brazos hacia la otra calle—. ¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea, Edward! ¡No me toques!

Me hizo parar, aferrándome al suelo. Entonces me miró a los ojos y me abrazó, pasando su mano por mi cabello y mi espalda.

—No lo hará, no se acercará a él, te lo prometo —murmuró—. No te ensucies las manos, no vale la pena. Ni tus hermanos ni tu padre permitirían que eso ocurriera. Shh…

Mi respiración se fue calmando poco a poco, a medida que sus caricias en mi cabello se fueron haciendo más y más lentas. Miré por sobre su hombro y lo último que aprecié fue cómo Renée se largaba de la casa y luego se subía al coche negro, el que rápidamente se marchó hacia el lado contrario.

Con mi cuerpo y mi mente más tranquila, hundí mis labios en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos en el intento para poder oler su perfume, su gel de ducha y su propio aroma.

—Ven, camina conmigo, te hará bien —me instó.

Asentí, volviendo ligeramente en sí.

Mis dedos aún temblaban y en mi garganta todavía parecían aguardar gritos e insultos. El desequilibrio resultaba tan atosigante que no sabía qué hacer, menos con Edward. Así que opté por caminar como me ofreció, manteniendo un ritmo lento en las calles del barrio.

—Si tan solo pudiera quitarme a esa mujer de la cabeza —susurré—. Si tan solo… no existiera.

No me gustaba emanar odio, pero ya no podía ocultarlo. Odiaba a esa mujer como nadie en el mundo y sabía que eso solo me hería a mí.

—Expulsa toda la rabia, hazlo conmigo —me dijo.

—Venir por Todd —me reí sin ganas—, ¿cómo puede atreverse? Yo fui la que estuvo con él durante todos estos años de terapia, de adaptación y de necesidad. Esa mujer es una maldita entrometida. No puedo permitir que se acerque a mi hermano, no le hará bien saber que su mamá es… —Suspiré—. Quisiera quitarla de mi vida de una buena vez, que deje de atormentarnos, especialmente a mí. Ya lo ha hecho tantas veces, va a desquiciarme.

—Era tu madre —murmuró, mientras atravesábamos la avenida—. Ya veo.

Asentí.

No sabía cuántos minutos habíamos estado caminando, pero no me importaba.

—¿Por qué…? Isabella —suspiró—. ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Me pasé una mano por el brazo y me quedé mirándolo con angustia.

—Le cagué la vida cuando tenía 16. Nunca esperó un embarazo y le cagué la vida.

—Isa…

—Ha hecho cosas que nunca podré perdonarle, nunca —afirmé—. Pero, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, por favor no. Sé que quiero que nos conozcamos, pero ahora no puedo hablar.

Se me cortó la voz.

—Está bien, tranquila, yo podré escuchar a futuro si es que quieres contarme —afirmó, tomándome la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

A medida que avanzábamos por la avenida, podía oír los gritos y la música acercándose, lo que al menos llamó mi atención. Unos minutos después descubrí que aquello provenía de un parque de diversiones inmenso que se había instalado hace poco. Las luces comenzaban a encenderse a medida que el cielo se iba oscureciendo.

—Wow, hace mucho no veía uno tan grande —dije, atraída por el ambiente.

—No me digas que te gustan. —Edward parecía no creerlo.

—¡Me encantan los parques de diversiones! —señalé, intentando olvidar lo que había ocurrido hace un rato.

Su mirada divertida y un poco incrédula me hizo sonreír por primera vez en el poco tiempo. Ese entusiasmo que le brotaba me hacía inmensamente feliz.

—Yo sabía que dentro de ti aguardaba una niñita dispuesta a disfrutar de algo como esto —me molestó.

—Eso lo dices porque eres un adulto aburrido.

—¿Un adulto aburrido? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no haces locuras —respondí con rapidez.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacerlas? —me retó.

Crucé mis brazos contra mi pecho, completamente segura de eso.

—Verás que sí soy capaz —aseguró—. Vamos al parque. Olvidemos lo que pasó en casa de tu padre, sonriamos.

Cruzó hacia el parque y yo demoré unos segundos en seguirlo, contagiada de su entusiasmo.

—¿Qué planea, Sr. Aburrido? —inquirí.

—Demostrarte que soy el Sr. Divertido en persona, ya lo verás. —Me guiñó un ojo y luego se giró hacia la boletería para comprar dos entradas—. Sí, dos ADULTOS —recalcó hacia mí para seguir molestándome.

Puse los ojos en blanco y luego me puse a reír.

Dentro el ambiente parecía más festivo que nunca, lo que me traía muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Quizá no eran los más felices, pero estaba con mis hermanos y reíamos, algo difícil en esos tiempos.

—¡Mira! —le indiqué a Edward, señalando hacia los payasos que estaban regalando globos.

Noté que se tensaba y dejaba de caminar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Ve a buscar uno, yo te espero aquí.

—No me digas que le tienes… —Su rostro compungido y un poco avergonzado me dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Me reí en su cara—. ¡Le tienes miedo a los payasos!

—¡No los soporto! —exclamó.

Las carcajadas se hicieron tan intensas que tuve que sostenerme de él para no caer.

—L—lo siento, no imaginaba que le tuvieras miedo a algo —me disculpé mientras me tranquilizaba.

Me miró un poco hostigado con sus imponentes ojos verdes.

—Aquí me tienes, tu villano favorito tiene un miedo ridículo, ¡los payasos!

—¿Mi villano favorito? —inquirí, enarcando mis ojos.

—Así es.

Reprimí una sonrisa.

—¡Ven conmigo! Te prometo que no te morderá.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a enojar, lo que me encantaba.

—No juegues conmigo, Isabella —me advirtió.

—Eres un villano muy gruñón. ¡Ven! No me dejes sola, quiero un globo. —Hice un puchero y le hice mi mirada infalible, con ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Edward me observó unos segundos y luego suspiró, rendido.

—Bien, ¡pero tú le hablas!

—¡Entendido! —Hice un gesto militar, lo que le sacó una sonrisa.

Tiré de su muñeca para que me siguiera, mientras el payaso seguía entregando globos a los niños, a parejas y a familias. Cuando nos vio sonrió, lo que tensó aún más a Edward.

—Mi amigo y yo queremos un globo, ¡el amarillo y el…!

—Azul —interrumpió el cobrizo—. Quiero el azul.

El payaso asintió y nos entregó un globo a cada uno.

—¿Ves? No era tan terrible.

—Lo dices como si no tuvieras ningún miedo.

Nos fuimos alejando por el pasillo que se formó entre las tienditas de recuerdos, de comida y de juegos rápidos, como el tiro al blanco.

—La verdad tengo muchos miedos —le dije mientras esquivaba a un niño.

—¿Puedo saber al menos uno?

Suspiré mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Su curiosidad un tanto inocente me hizo responderle:

—El fuego.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿El fuego?

—Sí, le temo al fuego, siempre ha sido así.

—¿Te refieres a incendios… o cualquier tipo de fuego?

—Cualquier tipo. De pequeña le temía muchísimo a cualquier atisbo de ello, no podía acercarme siquiera a un fósforo encendido —mascullé.

Su seriedad y escucha me hizo sentir que mi miedo no era una total estupidez como solía pensar cualquiera, lo que me hizo sentir un poco culpable por haberme reído de él con el payaso.

—¿Aún queda algo de eso?

—Sí, pero pude sobrellevarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ese miedo acabó cuando tuve que encender las velas de cumpleaños de Todd —respondí—. No había nadie más, solo él y yo.

Era algo tan insignificante, pero a mí solía generarme un mensaje tan importante que nunca lo olvidé. Pero, por la mirada que Edward me dio, noté que él me comprendía.

Me dejé llevar por la música y caminé entre la gente, mirando las pequeñas tiendas con recuerdos. Sentí que me seguía, mirándome bailar a mi ritmo, moviendo las caderas al compás de _Shape of you_ de _Ed Sheeran_. Por su ceño fruncido pude apreciar que no era su estilo de música.

—¿Fuera de lugar? —le pregunté, mientras tiraba de su muñeca para que siguiera mi baile.

Se largó a reír.

—Definitivamente se nota que no soy de esta época —destacó, dándome una vuelta en mi propio eje—. _Estoy enamorado de tu forma de ser, nos empujamos y tiramos como un imán_ —repitió en voz baja, mientras yo me dejaba caer con la espalda frente a su pecho—. Suena bastante interesante.

—¿Lo ves? La música moderna no es tan mala como piensas —susurré, separándome de él.

Seguí caminando hacia los juegos, desde donde las luces parecían hacerse cada vez más brillantes.

—Digamos que estoy acostumbrado a disfrutar de los éxitos de mis tiempos.

Reprimí una sonrisa burlona.

—No me pongas esa cara, sé que para ti debo ser un maduro tedioso y soporífero.

Por Dios, qué equivocado estaba. Edward era más interesante que todos los hombres que alguna vez había conocido.

—De acuerdo, dime al menos un grupo que te guste y yo te diré qué tal —dije, bastante cautivada por su posible respuesta.

Enarcó una ceja y se apoyó en uno de los carteles que había a nuestro lado.

—Duran Duran —exclamó.

Me puse a reír.

—Tenía 3 años cuando ese grupo sonaba en la radio —exclamé.

—Ahora sí me siento muy viejo —murmuró, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Suspiré, un poco intrigada por el vaivén en su mirada. Era como si nuestros 13 años de diferencia se hubieran convertido en algo más, años que no me importaban en absoluto.

—Pero me gusta —destaqué, buscando sus ojos verdes. Entonces me miró y sonrió—. En realidad, siempre me ha gustado.

Ambos notamos que nuestra conversación se tornó más seria de lo que esperábamos.

—Yo esperaba que tuvieras a Hannah Montana en tu lista de favoritos —me dijo con malicia.

Cerré los ojos y negué en silencio, mientras rompía a reír.

La multitud fue atrayéndonos hacia los juegos en los puestos, entre los que se encontraba el ya conocido tiro al blanco y otros más.

—Oh —exclamé, mirando hacia los premios que entregaba un hombre vestido de traje y sombrero largo.

Corrí cuan niña pequeña hacia el inmenso y bonito peluche de perro que descansaba en el aparador. Era idéntico a Señor Calabaza y tenía una corbata fucsia.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Edward al alcanzarme.

Asentí, apoyándome en el mostrador.

—¡Sólo por 4 dólares! ¡Dispare el cañón hacia las latas y gane espectaculares premios! —vociferaba el hombre, moviendo su bastón de lado a lado mientras la gente pasaba o se quedaba pensando en aceptar el reto y llevarse el premio—. ¿Quiere jugar, señor? Veo que a su novia le ha gustado el peluche.

Edward y yo nos miramos al escuchar las palabras del hombre, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo nos limitamos a sonreír divertidos.

—¡Le ofrezco una oportunidad que no podrá negar! 10 lanzamientos por solo 4 dólares. Si logra derribar al menos una lata dorada, el peluche será suyo.

Me pareció una total estafa ver que las latas eran demasiado grandes y bastante gruesas como para poder derribarse con un simple cañonazo. Además, todas estaban sujetas a un payaso de múltiples brazos, que sonreía de manera hosca y solía pestañear con total perversión.

Cuando creí que Edward iba a negarse, él sacó unos billetes del bolsillo y se los entregó al hombre, dispuesto a ganar el reto.

—¿Qué haces? Estos tipos nunca pierden, ¡y el payaso hasta a mí me da miedo!

—¿No confías en mí?

—¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo? – inquirí, un poco insegura de responderle que confiaba en él mucho más de lo que creía.

—Observa y verás de lo que soy capaz. —Me guiñó un ojo, totalmente seguro de su actuar.

El dueño del juego le entregó el cañón, aunque realmente parecía un simple rifle de juguete. Edward se recargó en el aparador que había frente al payaso, esperando a que el juego comenzara. El tipo accionó una palanca y entonces la extraña máquina comenzó a mover sus ocho brazos y asimismo las latas, que parecían demasiado aferradas a las manos.

Edward se ajustó a la mirilla y buscó el punto exacto para poder derribar. Hasta que lo hizo, errando el tiro.

—Mierda —gruñó, una vez que el cuarto también fue errado.

El rostro de satisfacción del hombre me afirmaba que estaba acostumbrado a ganar dinero de esta manera.

—Cuando me propongo algo —comenzó a decir, ajustando el pequeño rifle hacia un punto más centrado— no me canso hasta cumplirlo.

Solo le quedaban dos.

Tiró del gatillo y le dio directamente a una de las latas doradas, desestabilizándola, pero sin hacerla caer.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades —añadió, dejando ir su último tiro.

Entonces la lata se derribó, cayendo al suelo, frente a los pies del derrotado hombre.

—Tenemos un ganador —exclamó él, sacándose el sombrero frente a las demás personas que observaban entretenidos o esperando su turno.

Edward dejó el rifle a un lado y me miró como diciendo "te lo dije". Le di una media sonrisa, impresionada por su determinación.

—Aquí tiene, señor —dijo el tipo, entregándole el peluche.

—No, no es para mí, es para ella —le explicó el cobrizo, sin dejar de mirarme.

Lo recibí entre mis brazos, apretándolo contra mí cuerpo. Era muy esponjoso.

—Me encanta, Edward, gracias.

No podía estar más feliz, ¡era precioso! Él lo notó porque no dejaba de sonreír con satisfacción. No lo culpaba, había logrado su cometido de forma muy rápida, pues todo ese odio de hace un rato ya no existía, ahora simplemente no dejaba de sonreír.

—Y gracias por distraerme —murmuré.

Suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

—De nada, Isabella —dijo, acercando sus labios a mi frente.

Estuvimos jugando durante una hora entre diferentes máquinas, como el carrusel, la rueda de la fortuna y el tiro al blanco. Yo no podía dejar de reír, ¡me encantaban estos ambientes! Pero él también se veía feliz, aunque por primera vez no estaba segura de qué, porque desde que notó mi rápido cambio de humor estaba mucho más alegre, incluso más que lo acostumbrado.

Más allá nos pusimos a apostar un par de helados. El ganador debía derribar los patitos de la fuente con el revólver de agua.

—Trato hecho. —Le tendí mi mano y él me la apretó con determinación.

Los dos nos acomodamos frente a la fuente y comenzamos a jugar, enviándonos palabras de desafío a medida que el agua se nos iba a agotando. Edward era muy bueno, pero yo también, sumado a mis ansias por tener la satisfacción de ganarle.

—¡Lo logré! —grité al ver que uno de los patitos se hundió.

—Tenemos a una ganadora —exclamó el dueño mientras contaba el dinero.

—¡Sí!

Comencé a dar saltitos con el revólver en la mano, para luego mostrarle la lengua a un recto Edward, quien me observaba actuar con la ceja enarcada.

—Quiero mi helado, ahora —demandé para molestar.

En respuesta recibí un chorro de agua directo en la cara.

—¡Maldito! —vociferé. El solo se largó a reír.

Tomé mi revólver y le di también en la cara, mojando parte de su pulcra camisa.

—Esta te costará muy caro, Isabella —me dijo con severidad.

Volvió a mojarme, pero esta vez con malicia. Mi delgada playera quedó prácticamente empapada.

—¡Me provocarás un resfriado!

—Tú también.

Comenzamos una infantil lucha de agua, de manera que acabamos completamente mojados.

—¡Esta es mi venganza! —le grité, agotando todo el agua en su cuerpo.

—¡Y esta es la mía! —vociferó, corriendo hacia mí y tomándome entre sus brazos como si yo fuera una simple plumilla.

—¡Bájame, Edward Cullen! —le ordené entre risas mientras sentía que me daba vueltas por todo el parque.

Cuando paramos y yo me bajé frente a él, comenzamos a mirarnos de una manera diferente. Su cabello parecía más desordenado que de costumbre y parte de su camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo, mostrándome esa anatomía que conocía bastante bien. Pero, a juzgar por el recorrido oscuro que le dio al mío, pude comprobar que no solo era yo mostrando más de la cuenta. Mi playera lisa y ajustada de color marfil hacía translucir mi sujetador negro, como también parte de mis senos y mi abdomen.

—Me rindo —susurró, dejando caer sus brazos hacia los lados.

¿A qué se rendía? ¿A la lucha de agua o algo que no comprendía?

—Yo también —dije.

Se acercó y en segundos me besó, saboreando mis labios con lentitud.

—Vamos a jugar más —instó en voz baja.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados y luego me lamí los labios, necesitando más de él.

Devolvimos los revólveres y nos encaminamos hacia el carro de helados. Edward cumplió y me entregó el premio por ganarle.

Me rehusé a mirarlo comer, porque a medida que movía su lengua en torno a esa bola de chocolate, algunos recuerdos volvían a mi cabeza. Además, su camisa mojada ya era bastante distracción para mí. Edward se mantuvo con la mirada hacia el frente y de su boca no salía nada especial. Era como si los ratones le hubiesen comido la lengua.

En un momento él paró y yo di un pequeño trompicón con su espalda.

—¿Qué observas? —le pregunté, siguiendo su mirada atenta—. No me digas que quieres subirte a ESA montaña rusa.

Era inmensa y tenía unas curvas monstruosas. La gente no dejaba de gritar como condenada, lo que sin duda generaba una invitación a la adrenalina.

—Lo sigues diciendo como si yo no hiciera locuras, ¿qué sucede contigo? —me preguntó de buen humor—. Te estoy demostrando hace más de una hora que hago lo contrario.

—Es solo que estoy acostumbrada a verte interactuar con el resto. Sueles ser bastante… serio.

—Eso es porque no hago locuras con cualquier persona.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que no soy cualquier persona? —inquirí, intentando bromear para ocultar la verdadera intención de mi pregunta.

—No, no lo eres —respondió con seriedad—. En realidad, Isabella, eres el tipo de persona que me hace hacer más que una simple locura.

Me sonrojé y por unos segundos no supe qué decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —insistí al no recibir ninguna aclaración de su parte.

Pero solo sonrió y caminó derecho hacia la montaña rusa. Entonces lo seguí, envolviéndome con la alegría del parque de diversiones. Como justo venía llegando el último recorrido, nos acomodamos en la fila para poder subirnos a los asientos, que eran de a dos por fila.

—Te ves tan gracioso con esa ropa tan compuesta en un parque de diversiones —señalé.

—¿Qué esperas? Tengo 40 años, no puedo vestirme como esos niñatos de veintitantos.

—¿Niñatos? —reí.

—Sí, inmaduros y jóvenes niñatos, debes saber a qué me refiero.

Se refería a Trace y a Ethan, ¿no?

Rodé los ojos y me recargué en su hombro.

—Bueno, sí, tengo experiencia en niñatos, como le dices tú.

—Una vasta trayectoria debe ser una buena guía.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí es una buena guía. Pero ¿te cuento la verdad? Estoy un poco cansada de ellos.

No nos dijimos nada más, solo nos miramos a los ojos, un poco distraídos en nosotros mismos.

Cuando fue nuestro turno, el mismo Edward me ayudó a entrar, acomodándome con suavidad en el asiento. El asistente del juego se acercó a mí para comprobar que ambos estuviéramos bien posicionados, no sin antes darle una descarada mirada a mis senos, que aún se translucían perfectamente por mi playera mojada.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —inquirió Edward con seriedad.

Los ojos circunspectos e intimidantes del cobrizo hicieron que el chico desviara su atención.

—No, señor —murmuró él, mientras buscaba torpemente el cinturón de seguridad que había entre mis piernas.

—Déjalo, yo lo haré —exclamó con severidad, a lo que el chico solo correspondió con una escapada hacia la otra fila.

Con una ceja enarcada lo quedé mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Qué gruñón —musité.

Podía imaginarlo bufando fuego de su nariz.

Edward me ayudó a abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, que debía ajustarse en mi entrepierna y a los lados de mis caderas. Sentí sus manos en mi ingle, percibiendo el calor que emanaba de él, las que luego viajaron lentamente a mis costados, sujetándome fuerte. Carraspeé para enviar lejos la intensa oleada de calor que me embargó y así evitar que se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

—Gracias —le dije en voz baja.

—Ahora sí estás segura —me guiñó un ojo mientras él se ajustaba el suyo.

Cuando el juego se preparó para funcionar, la máquina se activó y bajó los brazos para rodearnos, de manera que quedáramos más seguros. El carro comenzó un vaivén y luego un viaje lento hacia atrás, como si se preparara para despegar.

—¡Hace muchos años que no me subía a algo como esto! —me gritó en medio del barullo que había a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Si grito como loca no me culpes!

Miré hacia abajo, un poco asombrada de la altura que estábamos tomando.

De pronto la máquina paró y en un segundo se echó abajo, provocando que mi estómago diera un revuelco imposible de soportar. Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar hasta que mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó él, temeroso de echarse a reír por la cara que debía tener ahora mismo.

—Por Dios, esto es delirante —dije, sin saber adónde más aferrarme.

Lo último que oí fue su carcajada y luego caímos nuevamente, para entonces dar una media vuelta y volver hacia arriba. A pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, me gustaba mucho la sensación del peligro inminente.

—¡Deja de reírte de mí! —vociferé, provocando otra oleada de risotadas de su parte. Yo tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

—Lo siento, nunca había visto a alguien con los ojos tan grandes.

En un momento subí los brazos hacia el cielo oscurecido y entonces apreté los párpados para disfrutar de la sensación de vuelo. Sentía el viento rozando mi cara, los alaridos de los demás y, aunque parezca extraño, hasta la respiración del hombre que me acompañaba.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto su compañía.

Al abrir los ojos lo vi mirándome con mucha atención, con una sonrisa débil emergiendo de sus labios.

—Ahora mismo eres un libro abierto —destacó.

El carro volvió a dar otra vuelta, pero más violenta que las anteriores. Por instinto me aferré a la mano de Edward, que descansaba sobre su muslo. Iba a quitarla, un poco avergonzada, pero él me la apretó en el momento justo en que la máquina comenzó un descenso brusco y rápido hacia el final del recorrido. Grité y él me acompañó, ambos emocionados por el increíble menjunje de emociones.

Durante unos cuantos segundos me dediqué a mirarlo con atención, a verlo sonreír y gritar como un hombre lleno de vida. Me pareció más guapo que nunca, tanto que no podía quitar mis ojos de él.

Cuando el juego terminó, él me ayudó a salir, tomándome desde la cintura con fuerza. Al poner un pie en el suelo sentí que mis piernas no eran más que dos pequeños hilillos inestables.

—¿Mareada? —inquirió en voz baja, mientras yo seguía aferrada a su camisa y pecho.

—Un poco, pero me gusta la sensación —murmuré, mirándolo con atención.

Caminamos por un lugar más oscuro, desde donde parecía acercarse la salida. Edward estaba un tanto callado y yo no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace poco. Entonces paró, apretando los puños como si le costara controlar algo dentro de él. Me miró a los ojos, me atrajo hacia sí, me acorraló contra la pared y luego me respiró contra el rostro.

Cerré los ojos, esperándolo, y me besó.

El sabor de sus labios seguía siendo el mismo, como también la manera de besarme, con necesidad, apremio y deseo. Su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, luchando de forma bestial, rompiendo poco a poco mi sensatez y conciencia. Subí mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello para atraerlo más a mí, mientras que él fue bajando poco a poco por mis caderas, apretándome con poderío.

Sentí que mi peluche cayó al suelo, pero la verdad no me importaba nada.

Sus manos se metieron bajo mi playera húmeda para acariciar la piel de mi vientre y luego subiendo de a poco a mis senos, deseoso de poder tocar todo de mí.

El sonido del alto parlante, que estaba justo sobre nuestras cabezas, nos hizo dar un respingo. El hombre tras el aparato dio el aviso de que en 30 minutos el parque iba a cerrarse.

Edward detuvo el beso, con nuestras respiraciones pesadas y jadeantes. En silencio nos miramos, comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar. Él se alejó y se apoyó en la pared contraria, quitándose el cabello de la frente.

—No pude aguantarlo, Isabella —dijo, mirando mi cuerpo y luego subiendo sus cuencas a las mías—. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba… —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Lo siento, sé que tienes otras cosas en mente, como tu madre y…

Lo tomé de la nuca y le di otro beso, esta vez más calmo.

—Bella… —jadeó, con su nariz rozando la mía—. Bella…

Mi teléfono vibró desde mi bolsillo y él lo notó.

—Es mejor que contestes.

Suspiré y negué, buscando sus labios, incapaz de apartarme. Edward no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a bajar, lamiendo mi cuello y luego volviendo a subir, demente por el placer al igual que yo.

Sin embargo, su respiración se volvió errática y se separó, como si algo en su mente lo estuviera atormentando.

—Bella —murmuró, haciendo una larga pausa que me dejó en medio de muchas preguntas—, no sé si te guste el hombre que soy tras conocerme, no sé si soportes aquello.

Tragué y pestañeé, confusa y asustada por sus palabras.

—Edward, ¿por qué dices eso? Yo jamás…

Me puso el dedo pulgar en mis labios, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

—Isabella, ¿qué me pasa contigo? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué hiciste conmigo que soy capaz de desnudarme ante ti sin reparos?

Apreté mi peluche, sin saber qué decirle, de pronto vi mucho dolor en su mirada.

—Edward —lo llamé—, puedes confiar en mí.

Tragó.

—Lo sé. Sólo… tengo miedo.

Arqueé las cejas, triste de verlo así.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, por lo que tuve que contestar.

— _Bella, ¿dónde estás?_

—Estaba… dando una vuelta, ya sabes cómo me pongo con lo de mi madre —medio mentí.

Edward miraba hacia el vacío, como si algo más pasara por su mente.

— _¿Por qué no vienes? Estamos muy preocupados por ti_.

Miré a Edward y él apretó los labios, como si estuviera de acuerdo a cualquier cosa que pasara por mi cabeza.

—Sí, iré a la casa, no te preocupes.

—Vamos, yo te llevaré —dijo Edward.

Tomé el peluche del suelo, con los dedos aún temblorosos, y asentí, caminando hacia la salida.

La calle estaba más desierta de lo que estaba acostumbrada, quizá por la hora en la que nos encontrábamos. Ya pasaba de las 10. ¿Cuántas horas estuvimos Edward y yo disfrutando del parque? Ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó.

En nuestro paseo de regreso nadie pronunció palabra. Él estaba serio, casi ausente, como si en su mente se estuviera desarrollando una tormenta, como si con nuestro beso Edward hubiera desatado un pesar muy hondo en su interior.

Llegamos a casa de mi padre a eso de las 11. Solo las luces de la sala estaban encendidas.

Edward seguía muy pensativo.

—¿No entrarás?

Negó.

—Es mejor que pases con tu familia, sé que ha sido un momento tenso para todos.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo —señalé.

Sus ojos se volvieron tristes y de pronto me besó la frente.

—Descuida, podemos vernos estos días. Además, ya es tarde, es bueno que descanses, te haría bien.

—Está bien. —Le sonreí—. Buenas noches, Edward, y… gracias —me encogí de hombros—, lo del parque fue divertido. Me has hecho olvidar lo malo otra vez.

Asintió.

—Gracias por el peluche también, Señor Calabaza disfrutará de su nuevo compañero —intenté bromear.

—Isabella —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me besó los labios con apremio.

—Prometo ser franco, sólo… dame tiempo, ¿sí?

—Claro, Edward, seré paciente.

Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y de uno de ellos sacó la llave de su Cadillac.

—Espero verte pronto. Que descanses, Isabella, y sabes que ante cualquier cosa sólo basta un llamado y estaré para ti.

—Gracias —respondí—. Que descanses tú también, Edward.

Me aferré al peluche, mirándolo pasar por mi lado para meterse a su Cadillac. Me quedé estática hasta que partió, yéndose hacia algún lugar de la ciudad y dejándome pensativa.

Nunca había visto miedo en sus ojos hasta ahora. ¿Por qué…? ¿A qué le temía tanto?

Aún sentía los labios hinchados y el fuego rozando algunos nervios de mi cuerpo, un recuerdo de sus besos y de cómo a pesar del tiempo el deseo seguía más vivo y feroz que nunca.

Entré a casa con mi cabeza revuelta, volviendo a recuperar mis recuerdos de hace unas horas. Papá estaba durmiendo en el sofá, con la televisión encendida. Sue esperaba en la cocina, sin ánimos de marcharse. Los demás ya se habían ido, aquejados por lo ocurrido hoy nadie parecía querer una charla. Todd estaba arropado en su cama, quizá soñando, aferrado a una almohada. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su cabello, pensando en Renée y su intento por acercarse a él. La idea me revolvía el estómago, pero por algún motivo no tenía ganas de ensuciarme con el odio que sólo ella me hacía sentir.

Me metí a la cama, usando el pijama que solía guardar aquí en caso de emergencia. Mi habitación seguía intacta y casi religiosamente limpia. A papá le gustaba cuando me quedaba aquí porque le recordaba a cuando yo era niña.

Y entonces me mantuve dando vueltas de lado a lado, pensando en el beso que nos dimos.

.

.

.

Alice se reía sin parar mientras machacaba la fruta y la echaba a los vasos.

—Jasper por poco me mata, pero necesitaba botar esa ropa vieja —siguió contándome.

Yo le seguí con las risas mientras admiraba el nuevo departamento de mi hermano y mi amiga. Era pequeño, bonito y muy bien decorado.

Alice me pidió que le llevara el ron blanco para poder terminar los tragos, ya que hoy sería otra noche de amigas, aprovechando que Jasper llegaba tarde de su trabajo.

Mientras le pasaba la botella, recibí un mensaje a mi teléfono. Lo miré, deseosa de que fuera Edward, de quien no sabía nada desde el momento en que nos despedimos, dos días atrás.

Pero era Ethan, lo que me desilusionó un poquito.

" _Siento mucho enviar este mensaje a esta altura de los días, pero hace poco Alice me buscó para comentarme lo que había ocurrido con tu familia. No la culpes, solo buscaba mis consejos de abogado. Espero que no te moleste que yo sepa lo que ocurre con tu madre._

 _¿Estás bien? Me he preocupado mucho. Si necesitas mi ayuda, sabes dónde encontrarme. Y no lo dudes, puedes contar conmigo._

 _Que tengas una linda noche._ "

Me quedé un buen rato leyendo el mensaje, pensando en sus ganas de ayudarme. ¿Él podría hacerlo? La verdad, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que un abogado fuera a servir, quizá era buena idea.

—Hey, ¿quién es…? —preguntó Alice, fisgoneando lo que había en mi móvil.

Ya estaba algo borracha y jubilosa.

Quise quitarlo de su vista, pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había leído.

—Por Dios, no pierde el tiempo —exclamó ella, suspirando.

—Sólo quería ayudarme. Tú le contaste lo que pasó ese día con mi madre, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, sí, es cierto. Me asusté con todo y necesitaba un consejo de su parte, para ayudar también a Jasper. —Dejó los vasos a un lado y se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy un poco molesta, la verdad.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—Porque no quiero que mi tío menor ocupe una excusa como esta para acercarse a ti.

Dejé de hacer lo que hacía y la miré.

—Veo que lo has dejado flechado, él no suele interesarse por una mujer por más de dos semanas. —Iba a replicar pero se me adelantó—. Ahora dime, ¿ha sucedido algo entre ustedes?

Negué de inmediato.

—Sólo somos amigos.

—Espero seas sincera conmigo, porque no hay algo que odie más que las mentiras, especialmente si vienen de mis amigas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No lo sé, estoy pensando que mi tío se está aprovechando un poco de que tú y él solo llevan unos pocos años de diferencia, de lo contrario sería bastante extraño y sucio que te esté acechando —exclamó.

Suspiré y saqué un vaso de alcohol, el que me bebí sin remordimiento.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila, tu guapo tío tendría que hacer mayores méritos para ganarse una cita conmigo —le expliqué, intentando volver a mi buen humor.

Asintió, dándome la razón.

—¿Como el reloj en tu muñeca? —inquirió.

—Basta con eso. Ya te dije que no fue él. Además, no te diré quién me lo regaló.

Se puso frente a mí, sentándose en la alfombra con los pies bajo su cuerpo.

—Bella, espero que estés siendo franca, porque si fue mi tío Ethan yo…

—¿Y cuál es el problema con que ocurra algo entre nosotros? —inquirí, explotando en intensidad.

Me miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero hasta el día de hoy todos mis temores se enfrascaban en sus malditos prejuicios y nada más.

—Mis tíos son prohibidos, en especial para mis amigas. No quiero enredos ni ese tipo de cosas, la familia es primordial y cuando hay relaciones todo se va a la mierda. Además, quiero una boda en paz y estoy comenzando a creer que mi tío Ethan quiere los mismos pasos de mi tío Edward y dejar a la familia rota otra vez.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Alice se quedó un momento callada, como si se cuestionara si seguir o no.

—Mi familia ha tenido momentos críticos gracias a mi tío Edward, no quiero repetir más escándalos ahora con mi tío menor. Espero que deje de acecharte, o definitivamente se las verá conmigo.

Esta vez puse los ojos en blanco.

—Hey, Bella, estoy hablando en serio. Si tú y él están en algo, sea lo que sea, espero que me lo digas porque no podría perdonar una mentira de tus labios y menos si en ello está involucrado mi tío Ethan. No perdono las mentiras ni los enredos de ese tipo.

Tragué y me bebí otro vaso de alcohol, extrañamente sin sentir culpa o miedo respecto a ello.

—Soy una mujer adulta, Alice, yo acepto quién puede acercarse a mí y quién no —le dije con claridad—. Además… —Estiré los labios, pensando si continuar—. No solo tienes un tío guapo, sino dos. Perfectamente podría decidirme por el mayor.

Sabía que el alcohol me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero las palabras salían sin parar.

—¿Ustedes? —se rio abiertamente—. No tienen nada en común, ¿de qué hablas? Además, mi tío es un ser correcto, a pesar de que a tenido cagadas en su vida —murmuró, mientras movía la bolsa de Cheetos contra su mano para quitar los restos y comérselos despreocupadamente.

—¿Entonces no te preocupa que le coquetee? Es un hombre atractivo.

 _Bella, cuida tu boca_ , me dije.

Ella me miró con sus penetrantes ojos y luego sonrió, incrédula y captando perfectamente mi "broma".

—Aunque lo intentaras, no creo que logres una respuesta, mi tío es bastante respetuoso con las chicas de tu edad, sobre todo si son mis amigas —aseguró, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Él sabe que me enojaría y que no le perdonaría algo así. Es mi tío favorito y no lo quiero compartir, menos contigo.

Me mostró la lengua, pero yo no pude corresponder con mucho, me había quedado en blanco, completamente sorprendida de su seguridad. Al parecer no lo conocía tanto, o yo había sido capaz de romper las barreras de la edad.

Entonces comprendí que aunque las pruebas estuvieran en sus narices, Alice no sería capaz de desconfiar de su querido tío; y, aunque me costara aceptarlo, Alice tampoco me veía capaz de hacerlo, no con Edward.

—Y espero que esto que hemos hablado sea una broma, porque si te pones a coquetearle de verdad me enojaré —exclamó con seriedad—. Mis tíos están prohibidos para ti, así como están prohibidos para todas mis amigas, ¿bien?

Suspiré, cansada de esta mandona.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu boda? El tema me ha aburrido —dije con franqueza.

Ella siguió narrándome todo lo que le hacía feliz, pero yo estaba en otra parte, pensando en lo poco que me estaba importando las consecuencias de lo que vendría, porque no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en aceptar las condiciones ni órdenes de mi mandona, caprichosa y conservadora amiga. Los dos éramos adultos y a pesar de todo, no iba a flaquear, porque Edward me tenía completamente hechizada.

.

.

.

Esta mañana había ido a la oficina a buscar algunos legajos, topándome con Jane en el momento. Como hablamos muy rápido, lo único que supe fue que Trace se había ido finalmente a ese viaje y que mi jefe se había ido con él en mi reemplazo, ya que las cosas con su esposa no iban nada bien. El viaje sería su escape.

Salí del edificio cuando el reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana. Antes de tomar un taxi, recibí el incesante llamado de Ethan Cullen, quien había estado insistiendo hace unos días.

—¡Hola! —exclamé, mientras cruzaba hacia la otra avenida.

—Al fin te dignas a responderme —murmuró con la voz juguetona.

Se me escapó una sonrisa. Ese hombre no iba a cansarse.

—Lo siento, ¡tengo muchas cosas que hacer durante todo el día! Ahora mismo tengo que esperar a una amiga.

—Qué chica tan ocupada, deberías darte un respiro.

—¿Cómo debería darme un respiro?

—Saliendo conmigo mañana, ¿qué te parece?

Bufé.

—Hey, no es en ningún plan de conquista, ¿bien?

Rodé los ojos y volví a sonreír.

—¿Crees que soy tonta?

—Por Dios, me ofendes, ¿cómo esperas que piense eso de ti? —Se largó a reír, contagiándome—. Quiero conversar de negocios, específicamente de la empresa de mis padres.

Fruncí el ceño, un poco curiosa de su excusa.

—No me culpes, estoy preocupado por el futuro del negocio familiar. Además, no me vendría mal ver tu sonrisa una vez más. ¿Qué me dices?

Me mordí el labio inferior, un tanto indecisa con la idea. Me era imposible no pensar en Edward.

—Lo pensaré esta noche, ¿está bien? Te daré una respuesta mañana.

—Estoy ansioso —me dijo divertido—. Espero un sí. Que tengas buena tarde.

Moví la cabeza en negativo y me apegué el móvil a los labios, mientras pensaba en la reciente propuesta.

.

Llegué con Ángela a la media hora. Me tenía un plato de ostiones listo para mi disfrute junto con una copa de vino blanco que le agradecí.

—Hey, despacio, borracha. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha ocurrido ahora?

Me reí y me sequé la comisura con la servilleta de tela.

—Ethan me ha invitado a salir.

—¿Y? ¿Esa es tu novedad?

Le puse mala cara.

—Lo siento, no es nada nuevo, ese hombre quiere comerte hasta con tus tacones puestos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—En realidad, quiere hablar de trabajo y quizá ayudarme con respecto a mi madre y Todd.

—Ya veo, y le crees, ¿no?

—Quizá…

—Por Dios, Bella, las dos sabemos que no eres tan ingenua, ¿o sí?

Pinché un ostión y me lo llevé a los labios, porque sí, yo no era tan ingenua.

—Lo sé, quiere algo conmigo y… —Suspiré—. Pero quiero aceptar, ya sabes, para recibir su ayuda, la que necesito montones, y para serle franca.

Angela sonrió.

—Respecto a lo que sientes.

Bajé los ojos hacia el plato de ostiones sin coral, sin saber cómo serle franca, porque ni yo sabía qué sucedía.

—Ayer, Alice y yo bebimos mucho y acabamos hablando de lo mucho que ella odiaría verme con Ethan —le expliqué.

Mi amiga frunció el ceño, enojándose tal como yo.

—Odio que ella sea tan anticuada…

—Yo también, y lo sabes, ¿te das cuenta de eso? Alice jamás perdonaría que siquiera me atreva a coquetearle a Ethan.

—Y eso que es sólo dos años mayor que tú. Si supiera que Edward y tú han sido amantes por casi tres meses… —Bufó—. No entiendo qué tiene de malo, bueno, sí, es mayor, pero Alice es una chica moderna, no debería molestarse.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Fue criada por Esme, que es un tanto…

—Conservadora y dada a las apariencias, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

—¿Y sabes qué? Alice no sería la única en molestarse si sabe lo ocurrido.

Ángela se apoyó con el puño en la mejilla, escuchándome atenta.

—Tu padre y tus hermanos, ¿no? —Hice un gesto y ella se rio—. Lo noté en tu cumpleaños, por Dios, te sobreprotegen mucho.

—Creen que tengo los mismos 17 años desde que ocurrió esa desgracia, supongo que temen que vuelva a dañarme con cualquier hombre.

Aún recordaba ese episodio y la tristeza volvía. Habían sido tan malos años.

—Y bueno, son increíblemente machistas, eso está claro.

—Papá no puede verme como una mujer, nunca ha podido, siempre he sido su niña, hasta el día de hoy sueña con que vuelva a casa y me quede ahí para siempre. No sabes lo mucho que le costó saber que ya había perdido hasta mi virginidad.

Mi amiga asintió, comprendiéndome.

—Sé que sería un escándalo, porque todos ven a Edward como un hombre recto, bueno y muy respetuoso, como si yo misma fuese una niña ante los ojos de él.

—¿Y no es un hombre recto, bueno y respetuoso? —Sonrió, alargando la mano hacia la mía.

Me reí.

—Claro que lo es —respondí, recordando todas las cosas lindas que ha hecho por mí—. Es muchas cosas más, pero esas cualidades no son las mismas ante los ojos de mi familia y la de los Cullen.

—Y ante todo eso, ¿te alejarás? Sue te lo pidió y no se lo prometiste. ¿Al menos pensaste en la posibilidad?

Negué.

—Eso es lo peor, Angela, porque no me importa nada, sólo quiero mirarlo y… —Me callé, frunciendo el ceño—. Algo me pasa con él y no se asemeja a nada de lo que he sentido antes.

Angela frunció el ceño.

—Quizá… es que estás comenzando a quererlo de verdad.

Tragué nerviosa, porque estaba en lo cierto.

—Me aterra que esto crezca fuerte, va muy rápido y no somos nada…

—Bells, tú misma lo dijiste, no aceptarías ninguna condición ajena porque no puedes separarte de él.

—No, no puedo. Es sólo que… me da un poco de miedo que él no sienta lo mismo.

—Es el miedo de todos los que estamos acostumbrados a vivir con el corazón solito y enjaulado —señaló—. Disfruta este impulso, no pienses tanto, siente y sé feliz.

Me reí y me terminé el vino, completamente de acuerdo con ella. ¿No era ese mi propósito en la vida?

.

Me miré al espejo y comprobé mi apariencia. Me había puesto un sencillo vestido de tela lisa y negra, con unos tacones de charol y un tocado en el cabello muy alto.

Ethan me esperaría en el restaurante que él recomendó a eso de las 7, y ya me quedaban unos pocos minutos de ventaja.

Volví a repasar mi atuendo, esperando que no fuera demasiado sugerente, pues la verdad no quería que nuestra amigable cena se convirtiera en una situación de dobles intenciones.

—Es momento de dejarle las cosas claras —me susurré a mi misma, mientras terminaba de ponerme mi reloj, el mismo que Edward me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. No sé por qué, pero hoy sentí la necesidad impetuosa de llevarlo puesto.

Al menos, entre Todd, Renée y tanta mierda junta, los Sres. Cullen habían logrado alegrarme un poquito, pues ayer ellos mismos me habían invitado a su casa en la playa, que quedaba en una isla alejada de la ciudad. Esme me insistió para que así pudiera dejar a un lado todo el estrés que se había mezclado y, como mi hermano y Alice también irían, no dudé en decir que sí. Además, como aún quedaban unos cuantos días libres antes de que tuviera que regresar al trabajo, el periodo se hacía perfecto para botar toda tensión acumulada.

Edward, mientras tanto, estaba algo ausente por una sobrecarga laboral, situación que Alice me hacía saber y que la tenía al borde de su colapso infantil y caprichoso. Odiaba que su tío se enfocara tanto en cualquier cosa que no fuera ella.

Mientras tomaba el taxi al restaurante, recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido anoche, una de las pocas que habíamos podido tener desde que él me dejó ver su miedo en las cuencas, situación que hasta el momento no sabía cómo tomarme.

"— _¿Estás molesta conmigo? —inquirió detrás del teléfono._

— _Claro que no —respondí—. Sólo me he quedado un poco molesta por tu trabajo —reí—. Me estoy comportando como Alice._

 _Suspiró._

— _Lo siento, mi trabajo está revuelto ahora. A veces colapso con este proyecto —señaló._

— _No necesitas explicármelo, lo entiendo perfectamente._

 _Hizo una pausa._

— _Quiero que nos veamos, pronto estaré libre. ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana? Me gustaría invitarte a…_

— _No podré —respondí con pesar—. Los Sres. Cullen me han invitado a sus vacaciones y estaré la semana completa fuera._

— _Oh, claro._

— _¿Tú no irás…?_

— _No —respondió de inmediato—, no me gusta ese lugar ni estar con mi familia._

 _Sentí mucha desilusión. Su negativa parecía llena de rabia._

— _Bien, creo que tendremos que vernos en otro instante —respondí con el corazón un poquito triste—. Espero me esperes —quise bromear._

 _Él se rio levemente._

— _Claro que sí._ "

Desde aquella conversación estaba un poco dubitativa de ir. Últimamente sólo quería verlo a él y la posibilidad de estar días privándome de aquel privilegio no me gustaba. De cualquier manera decidí que era mejor no hacerle un desaire a los Cullen, en especial a mi hermano, que lo único que quería era estar conmigo.

Cuando llegué al restaurante, me bastó con decir mi nombre frente al Maitre para que él me condujera hacia la mesa. Ahí me esperaba un hombre de espaldas, vistiendo un impecable traje. Por un instante vi a Edward, esperándome pacientemente desde su silla. Estuve tentada a parar y restregarme los ojos para comprobar lo que tenía en frente, pero entonces comprobé que no era él, sino Ethan.

—El Sr. Cullen lo está esperando —me dijo el Maitre, tirando de la silla para que me sentara.

Y lo hice, frente a un perplejo Ethan. Sus ojos azules no tuvieron reparo en darse un viaje por mi vestido.

—Estás muy linda —me confesó él, recargándose cómodamente en su silla.

Le sonreí y me crucé de piernas.

—Gracias —contesté.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—Un blanco, por favor.

—Que sea blanco para ambos entonces —dijo, mirando al Maitre.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Ethan se quedó un momento mirándome, como si una parte de su cabeza estuviera en otro lado.

—De verdad, te ves fabulosa hoy.

—Ethan… —reproché.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Me miró con culpabilidad y luego se encogió de hombros—. Hay cosas que no puedo ocultar, ¿no?

Suspiré, un tanto incómoda.

—Pero no me hagas caso, hoy me propuse conocer a la contadora encargada de desenredar los problemas de la empresa —dijo, pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Así que quieres conocer mi labor. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mi trabajo? —inquirí, acomodándome en la silla con desfachatez, la misma que utilizó él hace un rato.

Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia y seriedad al asunto.

—Solo quiero descubrir por qué eres tan buena en ello.

—Los talentos son difíciles de explicar, Ethan —murmuré, mirando con recelo.

Se largó a reír con suavidad, lo que me hizo recordar a su hermano casi al instante.

Miré hacia otro lado para recomponerme, porque no dejaba de pensar en él y de sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo con su hermano, incluso cuando ni siquiera Ethan y yo nos habíamos tocado.

—Llamas mi atención y creo que el mejor señuelo que tengo para ti es precisamente tu trabajo.

Sonreí y volví a mirarlo.

—Es verdad, mi trabajo es el señuelo perfecto.

Un mesero se encargó de traernos el vino y pedir la orden. Ethan me sugirió uno de los platos, que era de camarones, así que me decidí por ese.

—También te llamé porque estoy preocupado, ya sabes, la empresa y todo el embrollo —suspiró.

—Te comprendo, es una empresa familiar y debe ser de tu interés cualquier novedad de lo que está sucediendo en ella, sobre todo porque hace muy poco descubrí que el auditor era cómplice de las desviaciones de recursos —dije con suavidad.

Su preocupación se hizo notoria y su mirada pareció desviarse hacia a algún recuerdo.

—Al menos me entiendes —bufó—, mis padres creen que exagero, pero sé que esto se saldrá de control.

—Debes confiar en ellos, han comandado la empresa por más de 20 años.

El mesero nos dejó nuestros platos frescos sobre la mesa, pero ninguno se atrevió a probar bocado aún.

—Sí, sé que debo confiar, pero ellos suelen marginarme más de lo que deberían, solo soy el simple abogado de la familia.

Su aspecto preocupado denotaba el agobio que ello le producía. ¿Cómo culparlo? Los Cullen eran muy buenas personas, pero tampoco eran perfectos.

—Esme me contó sus planes para con la empresa —aquello llamó su atención y frunció el ceño—, sé que está empecinada con que tú sigas a cargo de los asuntos legales y…

—Que mi talentoso hermano mayor se dedique a lo que debió siempre, ser el presidente —me interrumpió.

Algo en sus ojos no me gustó, algo en la manera en que se refería a Edward.

—Sí.

Bufó, un poco cabreado. Quizá no era buena idea que yo supiera más de la cuenta.

—Lo siento, tu madre simplemente me lo dijo.

—Está bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Mi madre ha comenzado a quererte mucho, sobre todo porque te has convertido en la única persona que ha podido descubrir algunos ángulos de este problema. En verdad, ni siquiera la culpo, para todos se ha convertido en un dolor de cabeza y, bueno, no deja de llamarme la atención que seas tú la encargada de hacerlo.

Mientras lo oía me dediqué a comer el plato. Los camarones estaban en su punto y la salsa fabulosa.

—¿A qué se debe todo eso? —pregunté, intrigada.

Ethan repasaba mis movimientos como si yo fuera su mayor centro de atención.

—Justo tú —susurró, moviendo la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible—. ¿Te han dicho que sueles ser como una caja de sorpresas? —inquirió.

Tragué con fuerza.

Por supuesto que me habían dicho eso, específicamente su hermano.

—¿Una caja de sorpresas? —Elevé las cejas, haciéndome la desentendida.

—Ya sabes, te considero muy guapa y justo tú tenías que ser la mujer perfecta para desenredar los nudos de nuestra empresa —se encogió de hombros—. Tienes la receta perfecta para encantarme —bufó, dejando a un lado la servilleta de fina tela.

A medida que Ethan hablaba, iba dándome cuenta de que Angela tenía razón, Ethan no dejaba de mirarme con ánimos de conquista. En otra ocasión habría estado encantada de seguir sus juegos, pero ahora no podía, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en el beso que me había dado Edward hace exactamente 5 días y en sus gestos durante todo el mes que estuvimos juntos con Todd. Sólo existía Edward en mi mente, y por más que insistiera en sacarlo de ahí, no podía.

—¿No te parece mala idea seguir conociendo más de mí?

Negó, como si asumiera que ya no había remedio para ello.

—Debo asumir que ya has avanzado suficiente en la contabilidad —murmuró, mirándome a través del cristal de su copa.

Negué y deposité los cubiertos con cuidado sobre el plato. Luego le di una mirada recelosa, quizá para molestarlo un poco. Odiaba tanto ambiente serio.

—¿Por qué tanta reticencia? ¿Mis padres te han pedido que guardes silencio?

—La verdad no. —Dejé la copa a un lado.

—Entonces definitivamente eres desconfiada.

Me reí.

—La verdad, no suelo ser excesivamente desconfiada, solo cauta, en especial con un hombre que suele tener siempre las cartas bajo su manga, ¿no, Ethan?

Eso le hizo sonreír, de manera que volvió a hacer un curioso gesto con sus dedos en la barbilla.

—Cauta —repitió en voz baja—. Yo soy desconfiado, la verdad, así que comprenderás por qué quiero conocerte. Y no me malinterpretes, también estoy siendo cauto.

Sabía que estaba jugando y a qué específicamente.

—El asunto es complicado, deberías saberlo. Sea quien sea que esté malversando los fondos, sabe muy bien cómo se manejan los asuntos internos. Estoy comenzando a creer que se trata de alguien muy cercano a tus padres, de lo contrario no me explico tanta prolijidad.

Ethan suspiró, volviendo a preocuparse.

—Te sorprenderías de ver cuán confiados son mis padres, podrían poner las manos al fuego por cualquier persona, menos por quienes deberían. —Sus ojos dieron un fulgor recalcitrante.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Lo escruté con la mirada.

Se quedó callado un momento, como si analizara si contarme o no.

—Por mi hermano —susurró, un poco temeroso de hacerlo más fuerte.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué tenía que ver Edward en todo esto?

—¿T—tú hermano? —tartamudeé.

—Es un asunto complicado, hasta a mí me complica hablar de eso —manifestó.

¿Por qué hablaba de él como si se tratara de un extraño?

—Mis padres no lo saben, por eso lo quieren de esa manera. Si supieran que hace unos años Edward derivó algunas ganancias hacia su primer proyecto naval —suspiró, apenado.

Abrí la boca, anonadada por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Edward les había robado dinero a sus padres? No… él no haría eso, simplemente era imposible.

—Insiste en que no tenía ni idea de eso, pero todo apuntaba a él. Si no fuera por mí, mi hermano habría ido directo a la cárcel. Le salvé la vida a costa de la mía, como ves, mis padres creen ciegamente en él y, bueno, yo sigo siendo solo el abogado.

Por más que hablaba no podía creerle, quizá pecaba de idiota o de ingenua, pero algo en mi pecho me impedía creerlo. Edward no era esa clase de ser humano.

—Y ahora que está sucediendo esto y justamente es Edward quien comenzará otro proyecto…

—Crees que es él, ¿no?

Volvió a suspirar, un poco abrumado con la acusación.

¿Cómo era posible que su propio hermano fuera capaz de decir semejante cosa? ¡No, él no era el causante!

—Lo siento, Ethan, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo.

—¿También crees que es un hombre intachable? —Su mirada dio un giro oscuro y receloso.

Miré hacia la mesa, huyendo de sus orbes.

No, no era un intachable y menos perfecto, pero estaba segura que jamás haría algo como eso a sus propios padres. Sólo bastó un poco de su compañía para asegurarme de que sus virtudes destacaban más que sus defectos.

—Estoy hablando con objetividad, Ethan, y los antecedentes no apuntan a ello —mentí, porque por más que lo evitara, cuando se trataba de Edward no podía ser fría, no podía ser… clara, todo era fuego, todo era calidez y necesidad, perdía cualquier rumbo y solo existía él y nadie más.

—Quizá estoy apuntando el dardo incorrecto, pero no puedo evitarlo, hace mucho tiempo dejé de confiar en él. Pero bueno, ¿para qué seguir hablando de esto? Creo que no quiero ahogarte más en este problema, ya has hecho bastante por la empresa, no quiero confundirte.

Le sonreí, agradecida por ello, aunque muy en mi interior estaba muerta de miedo, porque de un momento a otro estaba ciegamente decidida a defender a un hombre que había puesto mi mundo al revés. ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

—Cuéntame de ti, ¿estás mejor?

Sabía que se refería a lo acontecido en casa de mi padre.

—Sí, mucho mejor —bufé—. Solo estoy preocupada, nada más.

—Estuve tentado a buscarte ese día, imaginé cómo debiste quedar. Alice no dio detalles, solo recurrió a mí porque soy abogado y sé algunas cosas, por tanto quiero ayudarlos.

Su intención me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila y apoyada. Ethan era un buen hombre.

—¿De verdad podrías hacer algo por nosotros?

—No sé los detalles, pero si sé que te ha amenazado con acercarse a tu hermano. Quizá, si me das la potestad, puedo ganar una orden de alejamiento.

—Ethan, gracias, es eso lo que necesito, alejarla de mi hermano.

Acercó su mano a la mía para apretármela muy fuerte. Por un segundo imaginé el tacto de ese cobrizo que me traía loca y lo comparé, recordándome una vez más que quien me enloquecía era sólo él y nadie más.

—Y descuida, no quiero nada a cambio, solo una sonrisa tuya, nada más.

Con las cejas arqueadas y los labios fruncidos, lo miré, demasiado confundida con todo.

—Ethan, yo…

—Soy muy reticente, Bella, no me culpes.

Lo miré una vez más, destacando los detalles de su guapo rostro. Se parecía tanto a Edward, pero no era él. Todo lo que podía atraerme de Ethan en este momento era precisamente lo que se asemejara a su hermano.

Con un poco de indecisión retiré mi mano de la suya, dejándole en claro mis intenciones por esta noche.

—Ethan.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… tengo la cabeza muy confundida —señalé.

Frunció el ceño.

—Estoy pensando en otro hombre.

Su rostro se descompuso, pero intentó ocultármelo.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Es lo único que diré. Lo siento, pero ahora mismo sólo pienso en él.

Ethan asintió y sonrió a pesar de la tormenta en sus ojos.

.

.

.

Señor Calabaza tenía la mitad del hocico asomado por la ventana del coche. Se veía feliz de poder acompañarme a esa isla medio oculta.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle Cullen nos esperarían a la salida de Manhattan para ayudarnos a seguir el camino hacia su casa de verano.

Alice se giró a mirarnos desde el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Jasper manejaba concentradamente desde su lugar.

—Nos esperan alrededor de 4 horas, Señor Calabaza se ve bastante ansioso.

Volví a darle una repasada a mi perro, que llevaba un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, uno de los tantos que yo misma había confeccionado para él.

—No lo culpo, lo he mantenido estresado durante semanas y me extrañó bastante cuando me marché al crucero —le conté, mientras pasaba mi mano por su lomo.

Alice parecía una niña pequeña, estaba muy entusiasmada por pasar más tiempo juntas. Además, esa casa le traía buenos recuerdos, como también a todos los demás.

Yo miré hacia la ventana, pensando en Edward como había sido durante todos estos días. Él estaría inmerso en su trabajo mientras yo estaría separada de su persona por millas de distancia y horas de lejanía. Iba a extrañarlo más de lo que ya llevaba conmigo, porque de pronto parecía esquivo y decidido a no acercarse.

¿Qué había pasado? Estaba tan asustada.

Los Sres. Cullen esperaban en su coche, un todoterreno negro muy alto que podía atravesar cualquier tipo de obstáculo. Se veían bastante diferentes con su ropa de verano, hasta más jóvenes. Al vernos se limitaron a sonreír y acercarse a saludar, para después indicarle a Jasper que siguieran la misma ruta que Carlisle iba a tomar, pues quedaba un poco escondido entre caminos entrecruzados. A medida que los minutos y las horas pasaban, el viaje se hizo cada vez más calmo. Los paisajes se fueron haciendo más verdes, extensos y calurosos, como la aparición del mar en todo su esplendor. Todo ello era la medicina perfecta para curar el estrés y el cansancio que se fue acumulando en mí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me mantuve mirando el transcurso del tiempo desde mi ventana, con el cielo transformándose entre colores y acabando en un crepúsculo arrebatador. Entramos a la isla gracias a un puente y el espectáculo fue armonizador: todo un paisaje verde se iba presentando, con bosques y rocosas montañas. Ambos coches entraron a un camino oculto, que se iba acercando a un puente natural entre el suelo y el agua calma. Bajo el alero de la inmensa oscuridad, aquel lago era de oscuro color, brillando al son de la luz que poco a poco iba presentando la luna. Era un espectáculo hermoso, lleno de naturaleza y en donde se podía apreciar todo el sentir del clima.

Aquel puente nos llevó hacia el otro extremo, una isla boscosa, muy verde y espesa. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas muy antiguo. Los acantilados que le hacían frente parecían propios de un cuadro.

—Ya estamos llegando —me contó Alice, dándose la vuelta desde su asiento.

—Este sitio se ve de maravillas —exclamó Jasper, emitiendo un silbido.

Con Señor Calabaza sobre mi regazo, me mantuve mirando lo que el camino nos iba mostrando. La isla parecía desierta, o bueno, casi, solo un par de coches se iban haciendo camino hacia lo que parecía ser un recinto exclusivo. Además, el lago que le rodeaba estaba delimitado de forma privada para cada uno de los que viviera aquí. Era fabuloso. ¿Cuántas casas debían estar construidas aquí? Quizá 3.

—¡Ya llegamos! —anunció Alice, levantando las manos con entusiasmo.

Al bajar vi la inmensidad de un terreno completamente verde, lleno de flores y sonidos calmos. Desde lejos podía oír el ligero ulular de unos cuantos búhos y quizá otro animal.

—Qué bello lugar —murmuré.

La casa Cullen estaba al frente, con un camino solitario hacia la puerta principal. Era muy grande, construida bajo madera y piedras. Se asemejaba muchísimo a los Chalé canadiense que había podido ver en fotografías, oculta entre una enredadera de naturaleza y tranquilidad, con grandes ventanas y balcones impresionantes que daban al lago que estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de aquí.

—Ven, cariño, te llevaré a tu habitación —me dijo Esme, mientras Carlisle me ayudaba con la maleta.

Antes de que la Sra. Cullen tocara a la puerta, una mujer muy bajita y rechoncha le abrió. Nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y un afectuoso abrazo.

—Soy Bella, mucho gusto —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Hermana del novio —le aclaró Esme.

La mujer asintió y volvió a sonreír.

—Es muda —me aclaró una vez que entramos al vestíbulo.

Dentro la casa era fabulosa. Todo estaba muy bien decorado y generaba un aspecto tan cálido que me sentí como en casa. Esme me condujo hacia una escalera de caracol, la que se situaba a un lado de una puerta misteriosa que daba a una piscina techada, algo romántico para compartir, supuse.

—Debes estar muy cansada —dijo ella, mientras me ayudaba con un bolso de manos—. Imagino que tu perrito también.

—Ese loco debe estar rodeando el campo entre brincos, solo espero que no se aleje demasiado.

—Descuida, todo el bosque está vigilado, suelen haber ciertos animalillos impetuosos por ahí, pero nada importante. Espero que no le preocupe dormir en la habitación de abajo.

Me hacía gracia que trataran a Señor Calabaza como una personita más.

—Él sabe adaptarse —comenté de buen humor.

Esme me llevó por un pasillo largo y amplio. Entre las paredes se apreciaban muchas puertas, pero ella paró en la que se encontraba casi al final, específicamente la penúltima.

—Era la habitación de Elizabeth —me dijo, encendiendo la luz.

Contemplé el femenino cuarto, admirada de que estuviera todo tan bien puesto. Había un tocador precioso en una esquina, espejos por doquier y una cama inmensa de edredones muy hermosos. El color miel era el que más destacaba de entre todos.

—Está preciosa.

—Espero que no te moleste dormir aquí, pero me pareció lindo que la ocuparas. A ella le habrías caído muy bien.

Reí, regocijada por el cariño.

—Es un honor, Sra. Cullen.

Me dio una suave caricia en el brazo y entonces se marchó, dejándome a solas.

El cuarto era muy espacioso, con unas ventanas inmensas que daban hacia un balcón lleno de florecillas. Me recordó a mi departamento, como una conexión a casa. Salí y me apoyé en la barandilla, mirando el lago y su horizonte, para luego descubrir que el balcón no era privado, sino compartido con la habitación de al lado. Esperaba que durmieran Alice y Jasper ahí, así podría ir a molestarlos.

Cerca de la noche, Carlisle nos invitó a todos a cenar en una mesa preciosa e inmensa con una lámpara de lágrimas sobre nuestras cabezas. La comida la había realizado Maggie, la adorable ama de llaves, quien a pesar de no poder hablar solía emular distintos gestos inconfundibles.

En una de las tantas conversaciones, supe que Ethan también llegaría a la casa, probablemente mañana, lo que me mantuvo un poco pensativa dada la cena que tuvimos hace unos días. Ni siquiera le había contado a Alice, tampoco a Angela.

.

Ya pasaba de las 4 de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño correctamente. Me había dado una ducha caliente, puesto crema y escuchado un poco de música, pero nada dio resultado, parecía que algo dentro de mí aún estuviera pendiente, como si fuera a suceder algo inminentemente.

Luego de mucho batallar, logré rendirme a Morfeo, pero sólo duró un momento, pues sentí el ruido de la regadera en el baño que se encontraba a mi derecha, justo en la habitación con la que compartía el balcón. Asomé la cabeza por la ventana con algo de curiosidad, y para mi sorpresa, noté que la luz estaba encendida.

 _Quizá Ethan llegó antes_ , pensé, pero luego lo descarté, pues recordé que la habitación de mi izquierda era la de él. _De seguro es Alice o Jasper, quizá decidieron dormir separados para respetar a los Sres. Cullen_ , volví a pensar, riéndome internamente ante su excesivo ser conservador.

Me puse la bata de satín para ir comprobar que no fueran visiones locas provocadas por mi insomnio y salí al balcón, atravesándolo con cuidado hasta la puerta. Iba a tocar, pero noté que estaba abierta, así que entré. El sonido de la ducha había cesado justo en ese momento, y desde el que supuse era el baño, emergió un hombre alto y guapo, vistiendo solo una toalla ajustada a la cadera, sacudiendo su mojado cabello cobrizo.

Era Edward.

Me encontró en medio de su habitación, mientras yo lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Estaba mojado aún y esa toalla blanca tan apretada a él se veía más tentadora de lo que debería.

—Isabella —susurró.

Jadeé, asombrada de verlo aquí. Creí que no íbamos a vernos.

Él se mantuvo serio, expectante y desinhibido, sin hacer nada por su aspecto, que estaba robándose mi atención.

—Escuché ruidos, pensé que podía ser mi hermano o Alice —le comenté en voz baja.

Levantó las cejas y puso ambas manos en su cintura.

—¿Te desperté? —inquirió.

Asentí.

—Lo siento, me decidí a venir a último momento, así que aproveché la noche para conducir hasta acá.

Miré la habitación con detenimiento y noté la decoración de ésta. Debía ser la misma de hace muchos años. _Así que esta es la suya_ , pensé.

—Lamento que me encontraras así —señaló—. Me gustan las duchas de madrugada.

Edward siguió sacudiendo su cabello, haciendo que gotitas pequeñas saltaran hacia diferentes direcciones, mientras su mirada seguía pendiente de mí. Entonces di unos pasos adelante, hipnotizada por su presencia, una fuerza magnética me acercaba a él.

—Creí que no ibas a venir y que nos veríamos en una semana.

Él tragó, contemplando cada aspecto de mi pijama de satín, que constaba de un solo vestidito de color rosa pálido.

—Madre y Alice insistieron hasta que me convencieron. Pero algo más hizo que cambiara de opinión.

Edward parecía luchar con algo en su interior, la forma de su mirada era un sinfín de emociones.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Respiró hondo y pausado.

El magnetismo aumentó más cuando nos distanciaba un par de centímetros. Podía ver las gotitas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo, cayendo de forma atractiva por su piel. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su calor y su respiración contra mi piel. Mi autocontrol estaba escapándose al mismo tiempo, de manera que parte de mi cerebro fue apagándose para dar paso a una idea primitiva de mi interior.

—¿Qué? —dije con un hilo de voz.

Me miraba diferente a como lo hizo la última vez, más decidido, más… expuesto. Sus ojos verdes relucían de manera voraz. ¿Qué había estado pensando en su soledad durante los últimos días?

—Una mujer. —Suspiró, llevando sus dedos a mi mejilla.

—¿Una mujer?

Asintió.

—Tú.

Tragué.

Sus dedos bajaron a mi barbilla y yo cerré los ojos de inmediato. Parte de mí se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, deseando lo que esperaba desde hace semanas.

—Esos labios de tragedia —murmuró, pasando su pulgar por mi labio inferior.

A la mierda.

Le besé el dedo que jugueteaba con mis labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron sin remedio. Gruñó y me tomó la mandíbula para acercarme más y esta vez él besarme con lujuria, deseo y una pasión desbordante que me hizo gemir.

—Labios de tragedia —repetí contra su boca.

—Una invitación al peligro.

Su lengua se unió a la mía, comenzando una batalla que nos quitó la respiración. Cerré aún más los ojos cuando sus besos húmedos se fueron a mi cuello y a mi hombro mientras bajaba las tiras de mi pijama, dispuesto a hacerme suya aquí y ahora.

Una cuota de racionalidad se quedó en mi cerebro, la que luchaba por hacerme entender que, si seguía, todo acabaría como antes, a merced de su cuerpo y de todo lo que me provocaba. Mi lucha por mantener nuestra relación marginada del deseo ya no existiría y el pecado volvería a hacernos alero de sí mismo. Con ello irrumpieron las conversaciones que tuve con Alice y por si fuera poco, también la de Ethan.

Dejé de pensar cuando la nariz de Edward me rozaba el cuello, oliéndome y disfrutándome sin reparos, dispuesto a complacer todas mis necesidades, mis deseos y mis ganas, sensaciones divinas y llenas de fuego que sólo con él quería compartir.

A la mierda, a la mierda todo aquel estúpido raciocinio, aquella necesidad por marginar lo que no podía controlar. Sabía que habrían consecuencias, que alguien iba a resultar herido, pero no me importaba nada, nada en absoluto, prefería morir en las llamas del infierno antes que seguir privándome de todo lo que Edward me daba y generaba en mí.

Lo necesitaba y ya nada iba a impedirlo más, incluso con mi corazón puesto entre los dos, desnudo y vulnerable como nunca.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches. Traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, con este Bombón Maduro que algo guarda muy dentro de su corazón, no sabemos aún qué, pero debemos comprender que todos los humanos tenemos cicatrices que aún nos cuesta curar. ¿Qué creen que le está pasando a Bella? Ángela parece más entendida de esos sentimientos. ¿Y qué opinan de las palabras de Ethan? ¿Creen que se quede tranquilo respecto a lo que Bella le dijo?_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que han estado dándome lindas palabras respecto a lo que publiqué en mi grupo de facebook. Debo ser sincera, a ratos no tengo muchas ganas de escribir y la inspiración se pierde, perder a un animal es perder parte de ti y esta semana ha sido muy triste_**

 ** _De todas maneras quise cumplir con ustedes_**

 ** _Espero sus reviews, cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo, sus teorías, todo lo que quieran, si es un gracias, pues yo feliz_**

 ** _Atentas a mi grupo de facebook_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	24. Capítulo 23: Descontrol

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

 **Recomiendo: Shameless – The Weeknd**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23:**

 **Descontrol**

 _"Dilo más alto,_

 _¿Quién te va a tocar como yo?_

 _Dijiste que querías ser buena, pero no pudiste mantener tu compostura_

 _Dijiste que querías ser buena, pero me estás rogando que vuelva_

 _(…) ¿Quién te va a c*ger como yo?_

 _No quiero hacerte daño, pero vives para el dolor_

 _No lo intento decir, pero es en lo que te has convertido_

 _Me quieres para que te arregle, pero nunca es suficiente_

 _Por eso siempre me llamas_

 _Porque tienes miedo a que te amen_

 _Pero yo siempre estaré ahí para ti_

 _Chica, a mí no me da vergüenza_

 _(…) Dijiste que sería la última vez_

 _Todo lo que necesitabas era una pequeña cura_

 _Dijiste que sería la última vez_

 _Pero me estás rogando que vuelva…"_

—Vamos a la otra habitación, mis padres escucharán desde esta. —Su voz sonó ronca, como ese león que dejaba escapar frente a su presa.

Me separé y entre risas me marché por el balcón para ir hasta mi habitación. Edward me siguió, marcando sus pasos con poderío. Una vez adentro, él cerró la puerta con llave, tomó mi mano, me giró hacia su dirección y volvió a besarme, esta vez con intensa hambre. Sus manos se aferraban a ambos extremos de mi rostro, como si no quisiera que escapara. Lo estampé contra la pared y seguí besándolo, provocando una lucha aún más intensa de nuestras lenguas y de vez en cuando mordiendo sus labios, desesperada por él.

 _Maldito, maldito él y sus labios deliciosos_ , pensaba, mientras acariciaba la piel de su nuca y parte de su sedoso cabello cobre.

—¿No lucharás? —me preguntó con la respiración agitada.

Negué, respirando igual que él.

—Ya no quiero hacerlo —susurré—. Sé que te pedí que las cosas fueran lentas, pero…

—Podemos conocernos, podemos hacerlo como los seres humanos normales, pero no me pidas que no te haga mía porque no puedo aguantarlo más, ni siquiera soy capaz de fingirlo, si te tengo en frente te devoraré donde te encuentre —se rio, respirando agitado—. He despertado a la bestia y sólo haré esto si tú quieres que lo hagamos.

Asentí, lamiéndome los labios.

—Quiero —respondí.

Me dio una sonrisa llena de deseo, y en ese mismo momento llevó una de sus manos hacia mi espalda baja para atraerme nuevamente hacia sí. Retomó uno de sus besos, bajando lentamente por mi barbilla.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Siguió dando besos, ahora por mi cuello, mientras iba bajando aún más las tiras de mi pijama, a milímetros de desnudar mis senos.

—Sabes lo que quiero —dije.

—Dímelo.

—Cógeme —le susurré al oído, seguido de una suave mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Eso fue suficiente para él.

Me despojó de mi pijama, desnudándome para su disfrute. Sus ojos, ahora oscuros, viajaron hacia mis pechos y luego a mi vientre, hambriento de mí. Yo desaté su única prenda, dejándola caer al suelo. Vi su erección creciendo ante mí, tentadora y viril.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? —me preguntó, terminando de desnudarme.

—Duro… Profundo… —exclamé con dificultad—. He pasado demasiado tiempo necesitando de ti, hazme enloquecer como tan bien sabes hacerlo.

Sus dientes bajaron a mis pechos y torturaron mis pezones, alternándose con sus dedos y manos. Mientras acaricié su miembro, tentándolo a seguir junto a mí. Sus caricias me hacían escapar ligeros jadeos, los que fueron intensificándose como mi excitación. Tomé la iniciativa, llevando mi lengua a su pecho y un gruñido grave brotó de su boca, como también una sonrisa. Subí dando besos esporádicos para volver a sus labios, pero él luchó por tomar el mando, sujetándome para parar.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté con dificultad.

Él respondió llevando sus manos a mis bragas, metiendo un dedo entre estas y mi piel. Se agachó frente a mí, parando a la distancia justa de mi intimidad.

Jadeé, ansiosa.

Edward me observaba, no dejando rincón de mí sin el escrutinio de sus ojos verdes.

—Eres tan preciosa, Isabella —susurró, acariciándome el trasero con suavidad.

Yo estaba sonrojada de excitación, mirándolo completamente absorto en mi cuerpo y en todo lo que yo significaba.

—Quítamelas —le pedí, señalando mis bragas con algo de inocencia fingida.

Sin dejar de mirarme, esta vez a los ojos, volvió a llevar las manos al elástico de mi ropa interior y fue bajándolas lentamente hasta que tocaron mis pies. Levanté un pie y luego otro para que pudiera deshacerse completamente de ella. Él la arrugó contra su mano y se la acercó al rostro, cerrando los ojos de forma placentera, provocándome aún más.

—Estás lista para mí. Hueles tan bien.

Tragué, absorta de deseo.

Fue subiendo paulatinamente por mi piel, lamiendo la extensión de ella con lentitud, pasando por mi muslo y mi cadera. A medida que subía, sus ojos se iban haciendo más oscuros, como si no quedara iris en ellos.

—Soy toda tuya —murmuré.

Me dio una sonrisa ladeada y de un solo movimiento me tomó entre sus brazos. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su pelvis, sintiendo el roce de nuestras intimidades. Edward me apoyó contra la pared, haciéndome sentir el frío junto a mi espalda. Me miró a los ojos y me quitó el cabello de la cara mientras se hacía paso entre mis labios, penetrándome lentamente.

Gemí.

—¿Me extrañaste? —me preguntó al oído.

Apreté mis manos en torno a sus hombros, incapaz de pensar con claridad, solo existía él ahora.

—Dímelo, ¿me extrañaste? —insistió, llegando a mis entrañas.

Sentí que mis ojos se ponían llorosos de placer.

—¡Sí… sí, Edward! Más que nunca.

Sonrió, mientras el ritmo de sus movimientos iba en aumento.

Sus labios iban delineando mi cuello y yo me mantenía aferrada al suyo con mis brazos. Sus estocadas resultaban profundas e intensas, lo que me impedía mantener el control de mis gritos. El placer era tal que lo único que podía hacer era mantenerme en contacto con sus ojos y su boca entreabierta.

—Shh…, no querrás que nos escuchen, ¿no? —me dijo al oído.

—Me importa una mierda —respondí, cerrando los ojos ante sus intensas estocadas.

Sus manos me tenían sujeta del trasero, apretando mis nalgas y no dejando espacio libre de sus caricias. Me acercaba a él, empujándome desde ahí para que su miembro pudiera entrar hasta lo más profundo de mi interior.

Como mis gemidos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, Edward utilizó su mano para callarme.

—De verdad los vas a despertar —se rio.

Lamí su mano y él botó el aire, también desequilibrado por el placer que sentíamos.

Nos besamos para poder calmar nuestros sonidos de placer, mordiéndonos y lamiéndonos sin reparos.

—Edward, voy a correrme —le advertí, apretando los músculos de sus brazos.

Sentí ese calor abrasador llegando hasta mi vientre, el calor que solo llevaba un nombre y era de él. Cada terminación nerviosa de mí se vio en su punto máximo, llenándome el organismo de un placer inefable. Edward acalló mi gemido con otro de sus besos, mientras seguía penetrándome con dureza. Entonces me dejé caer entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo mis paredes se aferraban a su erección, desatando un orgasmo maravilloso. Sentía que cada parte de mí temblaba, mientras él aún se mantenía sólido.

Quitó su miembro de mi interior, haciéndome sentir vacía. Luego me llevó hasta la cama y me dejó caer ahí, aún preso de deseo. De pie y a un lado de mí, lo repasé, disfrutando de la visual que él me estaba regalando. Estaba bañado en sudor, mezclado quizás con la humedad de su ducha. Lo llamé con mi dedo índice para que se acercara y él lo hizo, poniendo sus manos en el edredón y mirándome como un depredador dispuesto a comer a su presa. El peligro que sus ojos dejaban escapar solo hizo que el deseo volviera a aumentar de manera progresiva. Me recargué con los codos en la cama y lo esperé, viéndolo venir hacia mí como una serpiente o un león, acechando. Se puso entre mis piernas y yo las abrí para él, invitándolo al disfrute de mi cuerpo. Apretó las carnes de mis muslos y volvió a besarme, esta vez con lentitud, marcando su propio camino por mi piel.

Puso dos de sus dedos en mi interior, comprobando mi humedad, entonces se los llevó a la boca y disfrutó de mi sabor, excitándome y desatando mi desenfreno.

—Deliciosa, como cada vez que te saboreo —murmuró, tomando mis muslos con sus fuertes dedos y penetrándome de otro fuerte golpe.

—Edward, carajo —susurré, apretando los edredones a falta de otra cosa.

Su expresión de placer y sus intensos gruñidos fueron el campo visual perfecto para que otra intensa ola volviera a asecharme.

—Voy a…

Fui incapaz de continuar con mi oración, los gemidos eran incontrolables, así que me tapé la boca.

Tomó una de mis piernas y la movió hacia la dirección de la otra, de manera que acabé girada de lado, mientras él se ponía de rodillas. Volvió a penetrarme, friccionando nuestras intimidades de manera intensa y profunda. Sus gruñidos se tornaron más acelerados y entonces dejó ir su orgasmo en mi interior. Unos segundos más tarde acabé también, enloquecida en mi segundo éxtasis de la noche.

Edward se dejó caer a mi lado en la cama, buscando controlar su respiración. Estábamos bañados en sudor y el pelo se pegaba a nuestra piel. La cama estaba completamente deshecha, no quedaba nada en su sitio.

Él se recargó de lado para mirarme, con una mano sujetando su cabeza.

—Así que me extrañaste —señaló con suficiencia.

Enarqué una ceja y me acomodé para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tenía la mitad de mi cerebro funcionando correctamente hace unos minutos, no lo dije en serio —mentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras repasaba su cuerpo desnudo con mi mirada.

Edward frunció el ceño, sin creerme. Llevó sus dedos a mi cuello para quitarme unos cuantos cabellos, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una sonrisa confiada.

—Entonces respóndeme ahora, ¿me extrañaste?

—Responderé tu pregunta cuanto tú te atrevas a hacerlo primero —lo molesté, riendo en el intento.

Suspiró y se lo pensó muy bien.

—¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

—Sí.

Miró hacia el frente, de manera que tuve una perspectiva de su perfil, tan guapo y tan varonil.

—Sí, Isabella, extrañé mucho de ti —murmuró, girándose para observarme. Sus intensos ojos verdes parecían querer decir muchas cosas—. Tus labios —me tocó el inferior con su dedo pulgar, para luego ir hacia mi barbilla y cuello—, la suavidad de tu piel, tu aroma, tu voz diciendo mi nombre entre gemidos… ¿Quieres que siga?

Hice un camino con mis manos en su pecho, disfrutando de su calor.

—Ya veo —sonreí satisfecha—, sí me extrañaste.

—Ahora respóndeme, Isabella —dijo con seriedad, atrapando uno de mis brazos con su fuerte mano.

Respiré más tranquila, calmando el ritmo luego del ejercicio vigoroso de nuestra pasión.

—Sí, Edward —respondí, acostándome sobre su pecho—. Te extrañé, extrañé cada espacio de ti. —Le quité unos mechones de cabello mientras lo miraba a esos ojos tan lindos que tenía—. He pecado.

Claro que era un pecado, uno del que jamás iba a arrepentirme.

Él también me miraba de la misma forma, sólo que sus cuencas pasaron por un tumulto de emociones, las mismas que lo venían acompañando desde hace días.

—Tan serio —destaqué, llamando su atención—. Cuando no eres un gruñón, te vuelves muy circunspecto —molesté.

Edward me escrutó con la mirada y de un movimiento me dio la vuelta, poniéndose sobre mí mientras me apretaba las nalgas. Se me escapó un gritito y una risa.

—Olvidé mencionarte que me encanta cuando te pones así —le dije contra los labios—. Sobre todo cuando viene acompañado de esta dureza. A propósito, me dejarás marcada.

Me besó con hambre y pasión, quitándome el aliento.

—Muero por ver cómo apareces mañana —susurró, comiéndose mis senos.

Me arqueé, volviendo a reaccionar. Dios, este hombre me iba a volver loca.

—Pero quiero usar bikini mañana.

Se rio y siguió bajando por mi vientre.

—Está bien, marcaré otras partes de ti sólo porque muero por verte en un conjunto pequeño.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

—Márcame como quieras, quiero recordar esta noche como nunca antes.

Sonrió y hundió uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Antes de que pudiera gemir, Edward tapó mi boca con su mano libre.

—Definitivamente eres una mujer insaciable, Isabella Swan.

—Me declaro culpable, Sr. Cullen —murmuré, cuando me quitó la mano para besarme.

.

.

.

Un sonido incesante se escuchaba desde la lejanía. Me removí un poco y sentí el dolor en mis articulaciones y músculos, como si hubiera hecho muchísimo ejercicio. Tenía tanto sueño que apenas y podía abrir los ojos, torturada aún por ese sonido incesante.

Me estiré, y en el acto, sentí la respiración de Edward sobre mi cara. Estaba a pocos milímetros de mí, como si se hubiera quedado dormido mirándome. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando caí rendida y desnuda junto a él, ayer acabamos con todas nuestras energías, culminando una y otra vez, desatados ante el peligro del acecho ajeno y el reencontrarnos como dos condenados adolescentes.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que el sonido incesante no era nadie más que Alice llamando a mi puerta.

—Mierda —susurré muy bajito, abriendo los ojos de sopetón.

Me senté y me restregué los ojos, volviendo a sentir dolor. Dios santo, aún tenía la piel roja. Edward seguía durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, ajeno a su sobrina esperando que le abra. Lo moví un poquito para que despertara, pero tenía el sueño bastante pesado.

—Edward —le susurré al oído. Pero nada.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse las bragas, seguido del pijama, que descansaban en el suelo. Miré hacia la cama, dejando caer los brazos rendidamente a los lados de mi cuerpo, todo estaba hecho un verdadero desastre.

—Edward, despierta —volví a susurrarle al oído, esta vez sacudiendo su cabello.

—Mmm… —murmuró, sonriendo con un ojo medio abierto.

Se veía más guapo en las mañanas, no tenía cómo ocultarlo.

Reprimí una sonrisa, porque Alice seguía llamando como condenada, diciéndome que sabía que estaba ahí.

—Ven aquí —me pidió con la voz adormilada, tirando de mis muñecas rojas para que me dejara caer con él.

Ay, por qué justo ahora que Alice seguía molestando como una mierda.

—Shh… —lo callé, intentando zafar—. La Srta. Molestia vuelve a asechar.

Le apunté hacia la puerta para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Él frunció el ceño y se sentó, moviendo el cuello de lado a lado, como si quisiera deshacerse de una contractura. " _¿Alice?_ ", dijo moviendo solo los labios y yo asentí en respuesta.

Me lancé a la cama para intentar ordenar un poco, pero era en vano. Edward se largó a reír en voz muy baja y yo le mostré la lengua.

—¡Ya voy, Alice! —le grité.

Él me lanzó un beso y me guiñó un ojo, para luego levantar su toalla del suelo. Yo me mordí el pulgar, contentísima con la imagen de su trasero delicioso. Me tomó de la nuca y me plantó un beso que me llevó a la luna, para luego salir hacia el balcón totalmente desnudo. Antes de marcharse llamó mi atención, tocándome el vidrio y de sus labios alcancé a leer un " _buenos días_ ". Sonreí, lanzándole una almohada. Volvió a reírse y se fue.

Me miré al espejo, ordené mi cabello, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.

—Hola, Alice, estaba durmiendo —le dije, recargándome en el umbral.

—Ya pasan de las 9, ¡están casi todos abajo para desayunar! —exclamó, entrando a la habitación—. Por Dios, Bella, qué mal dormir tienes, parece que sí estabas muy estresada, porque te removiste bastante entre las sábanas.

Me aclaré la garganta, un poco incómoda.

—¿Así que casi todos están abajo? ¿Llegó alguien más? —inquirí, haciéndome la tonta, mientras alistaba mis cosas para ducharme.

—Sí —exclamó con alegría—. Ethan llegó hace poco y parece que Edward lo hizo en la madrugada, porque su coche está aquí.

De pronto me miró las muñecas y los muslos, rojísimos.

—Por Dios, Bella, ¡¿qué te pasó?!

Estiré los labios, pensando qué decirle.

—Yo… Me picaron algunos mosquitos y me dan una alergia terrible.

Me miró de más cerca y yo me quité rápido.

—Tendré que comprar un repelente, nada importante, soy de piel muy sensible. Oye, qué feliz debe sentirse la Sra. Cullen con sus hijos reunidos en el mismo lugar —comenté, desviando su atención.

—Sí —suspiró alegre—, mi tío Edward era siempre el más reacio a pasar tiempo con la familia, pero algo lo convenció de venir hasta aquí, anda a saber tú qué específicamente. —Se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré, mordiéndome el labio inferior sin que ella se diera cuenta.

En cuanto Alice se marchó —a molestar a su tío favorito, por supuesto—, me fui a duchar rápidamente. Frente a la regadera comencé a pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la madrugada. Apegué mi cabeza a los azulejos y ahí me quedé, reafirmando lo que me temía: no tenía escapatoria. El dolor en mi cuerpo no hacía más que hacerme sonreír como una boba. Por Dios, el efecto que él me provocaba era inmenso. Estaba tan feliz que podría saltar de un pie. Mi cabello iba a brillar por meses luego de una noche tan fantástica.

Afuera hacía bastante calor, así que me puse unos jeans ajustados y una playera de tirantes de color crema. Me hice una cola de caballo apretada, pues aún tenía el cabello húmedo, y bajé hacia la cocina, desde donde se oían las risotadas de Jasper y Alice.

—¡Bella! —me llamó mi hermano, dejando de lado una charola llena de jugos naturales—. ¿Qué tal el lugar? Fascinante, ¿no?

Asentí, robándole uno de los jugos. Era de fresa.

—Bendita naturaleza —expresé—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Afuera —me dijo Alice mientras buscaba algo en el inmenso refrigerador—. Mis abuelos te están esperando… y también Ethan —susurró de forma clandestina.

No le di importancia a su último comentario y canturreé, mirando el paisaje y al sol como la estrella universal más preciosa jamás vista.

—Qué feliz has despertado, hermanita —Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido, luciendo bastante intrigado.

—Sólo estoy feliz, hace rato no despertaba tan descansada. ¡Ahora ve a tus asuntos! —lo regañé.

Maggie, la ama de llaves, al verme simplemente sonrió y me indicó la salida. De seguro me estaba diciendo que fuera a la mesa.

El patio de la casa era inmenso, todo cubierto de árboles frondosos y llenos de frutas a punto de caer. Señor Calabaza estaba siendo felizmente alimentado por uno de los trabajadores, que de seguro se encargaba de alimentar a otros animales que se oían desde más lejos. Al verme se acercó y yo acaricié su panza por un momento.

—¡Bella, cariño, aquí! —llamó Esme, que llevaba un sobrero inmenso sobre la cabeza.

Estaba sentada junto a Carlisle a la cabeza, en una mesa inmensa bajo un techo de ramas y hojas silvestres. Estaba todo muy bien decorado y lleno de comida, desde huevos a tartas.

—Te estábamos esperando —exclamó Carlisle, sonriéndome caballerosamente.

—Buenos días, lamento la hora.

Me senté frente a Ethan, quien me miraba por detrás de su café. Se veía feliz de verme, lo que me hizo suspirar, más que nada por lo que había ocurrido entre los dos hace unos días. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que él me había dicho de su propio hermano, acusándolo de algo tan grave.

—No te preocupes, nosotros recién nos sentamos. ¿Quieres que te sirva un té? —me preguntó la Sra. Cullen.

—No se moleste, yo puedo hacerlo. —Sonreí.

—Buenos días, Bella, qué agradable tenerte por aquí —dijo Ethan, dejando a un lado su café. Parecía que la conversación que habíamos tenido respecto a lo que pasaba por mi mente no había afectado en nada su ser amistoso.

—¿Tuviste un buen viaje? —le pregunté, sacando una tostada de la panera.

—Maravilloso —susurró con una sonrisa coqueta, como si me prometiera algo.

Miré hacia otro lado, un poco incómoda de que sus padres fueran testigos de esto. Pero los Sres. Cullen estaban más pendientes de Jasper y Alice, que se venían acercando con los jugos y unos panecillos, mientras Maggie los seguía por detrás, uniéndoseles con frutas.

—Hace un día maravilloso, ¿no lo crees, Bella? —comentó Carlisle, teniéndome una de las infusiones.

—Me parece increíble. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en un lugar tan bonito y tan calmo. —Suspiré.

—Me hace tan feliz que estés tan sonriente, no te veía tan contenta desde hace semanas. Me agrada saber que con estar solo unas horas aquí ya te sientas bien —me dijo Esme, abrazándome con cariño.

¿Estaba sonriendo? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que llevaba bastante rato con una mueca demasiado alegre en el rostro. Y volvía a hacer énfasis en el demasiado, porque me dolían hasta las mejillas.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad —expresé con gratitud.

—Hey, no me hagan poner celosa, yo también quiero un abrazo —destacó Alice, sentándose a mi lado izquierdo. Echó sus brazos a mis hombros y se apegó a mí durante un buen rato.

Me preparé la tostada con frutas mientras escuchaba las historias de Ethan para poder llegar a buena hora a la isla. En ese instante, Edward apareció de improviso, vistiendo una camisa a cuadros impecable, unos jeans bien ajustados a su anatomía y unas botas gruesas de color caqui. Casi se me escapa un suspiro.

Me hice la tonta y seguí comiendo, como si su llegada no fuera algo trascendente a pesar de que moría por correr hacia él y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Cariño, ¡llegaste! —exclamó Esme, levantándose de la silla para abrazarlo.

—Hola, madre. —Le besó la frente de manera respetuosa y luego le palpó el hombro a su padre, que se veía bastante feliz de tenerlo aquí—. Buenos días —nos dijo a todos.

—Definitivamente hoy es un excelente día —destacó ella.

Se notaba que tener a Edward en una reunión familiar de este tipo era una total y completa novedad.

—Me pareció buen tiempo para volver por aquí —suspiró él, sentándose al lado de Ethan. Luego me miró de forma fija y un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa comenzó a emerger de sus labios. Yo me llevé la taza de infusión a la boca para pasar desapercibida; comenzaba a sonrojarme sin remedio—. Por cierto, qué bueno verte por aquí, Isabella.

Tragué, recordando nuestro reencuentro de anoche. Aún me dolía el sexo y sentía ardor entre mis piernas. Sí que lo habíamos disfrutado.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward —murmuré con voz neutral, o lo que intenté.

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió llegar justo en la madrugada? —le preguntó Ethan con animosidad.

—Pensé que era una buena hora para no toparme con el tráfico —murmuró seco. La ama de llaves le entregó una taza de café recién hecha—. Gracias, Maggie.

—Espero que no te haya despertado —expresó Alice, mirando a su tío con reproche—. A mí solía pasarme muchas veces.

Me llevé una cereza a los labios, pensando precisamente en la madrugada. Edward lo notó, pues no dejaba de escrutarme con la mirada, atento a como comía la fruta.

—Es verdad, ¿acaso te desperté? —inquirió, con un fingido tono preocupado.

—No, ni siquiera lo sentí —respondí.

Él se llevó la taza a los labios y ocultó su expresión divertida. Luego enarcó una ceja.

—A propósito, ¿cómo dormiste? Se te ve radiante.

Todos centraron su atención en nosotros, especialmente en mí. Los ojos de Edward relucieron de maldad.

—La verdad, dormí mejor que nunca —señalé con naturalidad, apoyando mi barbilla en mi mano empuñada.

El cobrizo se lamió el labio inferior y entonces llevó su mirada hacia otro lado. Lo imité.

—¿Lo ves, amiga? Era la ciudad y todo ese rollo lo que te tenía tan agotada —me dijo Alice, quitándome un pedazo de tostada.

 _Sí, la ciudad y alguien más, nena_ , pensé para mis adentros.

—¿Estás mejor con lo de la última vez? —me susurró Jasper al oído.

Asentí, tensándome un poco. No le había dado vueltas a esa mujer desde hace días.

—Prefiero no pensar en ella, ¿bueno?

Él asintió y me besó la mejilla. Sabía que me entendía, quizá era el que más lo hacía. Renée fue una de las principales razones por las que decidió marcharse hacia otro país para estudiar. Era el más maduro de todos nosotros, pero era demasiado sensible para soportar esos episodios.

Edward, cuando se trataba de su familia, siempre se veía más serio de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, pero ahora sonreía bastante más a menudo. Hasta aceptaba las bromas de su hermano, algo bastante extraño de observar. A ratos contaba algunas anécdotas, las que generalmente se trataban de Alice cuando era más pequeña.

—Aún recuerdo cuando tuviste que cuidarla por primera vez, tenías apenas 19 años —exclamó Carlisle—. No sabías cómo cambiarle los pañales, ¡estabas desesperado!

Edward y los demás se largaron a reír también, lo que a mí me generó otra sonrisa babosa. Cuando él se veía así de divertido, parte de mi atención se dirigía exclusivamente hacia su persona.

A medida que avanzaba el desayuno y luego la sobremesa, las bromas iban y venían, pero yo estaba extrañamente en silencio, al igual que Edward, quien no dejaba de mirarme de reojo, a lo que yo respondía de la misma forma. Podía sentir sus ojos quemantes en la corta distancia. Estábamos magnéticos el uno por el otro.

En cuanto el desayuno terminó, Alice y mi hermano se quedaron con Señor Calabaza jugando en el patio, mientras los Sres. Cullen se habían ido a revisar los asuntos con algunos animales. Ethan se estaba encargando de algunos asuntos en su laptop, junto a la piscina exterior. Era un trabajólico.

Me puse a ayudar a Maggie con la vajilla, se veía tan atareada que me entristeció dejarla así. Mientras le depositaba los vasos y algunos cubiertos, me puse a tararear una canción que había escuchado hace unos días por la radio.

En un momento, la ama de llaves me señaló la salida y luego hizo un movimiento de manos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me dejarás sola un momento? —inquirí con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se limpió las manos con el delantal.

—Ve, tranquila, yo sigo ayudándote.

Seguí tarareando una canción mientras pasaba mis manos por el agua, algo inerte mirando frente a la ventana. A ratos mi mente parecía irse hacia esos besos y caricias, como si no fuera suficiente con el increíble polvo que habíamos tenido hace solo unas horas.

Una mano grande abarcó todo mi vientre y me llevó hacia atrás, apegando mi espalda y trasero hacia un masculino abdomen, mientras que la otra se fue hacia mi antebrazo, acariciando mi piel.

—¿Cantando, Srta. Swan? —ronroneó junto a mi oreja.

Di un respingo, sintiendo sus efectos de manera rápida.

—¿Y usted tentando a la suerte, Sr. Cullen? —susurré con la voz débil y filiforme.

Se rio, procurando enviar su aliento por mi cuello. Me giró y nos encontramos de frente, para luego besarnos de forma intensa bajo la presión de que fueran a encontrarnos. La adrenalina me subió desde los pies a la cabeza y mi corazón bombeaba con una extraña mezcla de deseo y miedo.

—No tientes a la suerte, podrían encontrarnos —le dije contra los labios, mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Edward me agarró la barbilla con los dedos para que quitara los ojos de aquel punto y lo mirara solo a él.

—¿Desde cuándo te ha importado realmente la mísera idea de que nos encuentren?

Una de sus manos descansaba en la parte final de mi espalda, casi apoderándose de mi trasero.

—Si fuera así, dímelo y te dejo a solas. —El tono de su voz era prometedor, casi como un desafío.

Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y volví a besarlo, dándole la razón.

Unas cuantas pisadas nos alertó de que alguien se venía acercando a nosotros, por lo cual nos separamos de forma abrupta. Yo respiré hondo y dejé la vajilla limpia a un lado, haciéndome la tonta, pero Edward, en un arrebato de locura, me dio una fuerte nalgada que hasta me hizo saltar. Me ruboricé y me eché a reír con algo de placer.

Por Dios, ¿qué nos estaba pasando?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta risotada? —inquirió Ethan, cruzándose de brazos con un poco de intriga en la mirada.

Me puse seria enseguida y Edward se vio adusto, como si su presencia le hastiara.

Seguido de Ethan llegaron Alice y Maggie, también intrigadas por lo que pasaba.

—Parece que estuvieran haciendo algo malo —destacó mi cuñada, dejando una porción de manzanas sobre la encimera.

Edward y yo nos miramos, un poco tensos.

—Estábamos hablando de la despedida de soltero —aseguró él con naturalidad.

—Nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Los padrinos son los encargados, ¿recuerdas?

—Mientras no lleves a Jasper a algún lugar de mala muerte está todo bien —sentenció la novia, cruzándose de brazos en un intento por parecer amenazante—. Ethan, mantenlos vigilados.

Cuando el Cullen menor se vio aludido, pareció despertar de un trance pensativo y receloso.

—Ja. Le das la tarea más difícil al cazador de mujeres —susurró Edward con la mirada entornada.

—Bien, déjame la tarea a mí, no permitiré que nadie se divierta más de la cuenta, ¡y me refiero a los dos, Alice, querida! —exclamé para cortar la tensión que rápidamente se había instaurado entre los dos hermanos.

¿Qué rayos era eso de "cazador de mujeres"? Por Dios.

Me separé de Edward, elevada por algo surrealista desde el vientre hacia las mejillas, que volvían a estar rojas como manzanas.

Seguí caminando hacia los campos, mirando el paisaje maravilloso. Saludé a los Sres. Cullen desde la lejanía y me marché hacia los prados con Señor Calabaza siguiendo mis pasos.

—Isabella, ¿quieres ir a ver algo especial? —me preguntó Edward desde atrás.

Me giré, sorprendida de que me hubiera seguido.

—¿No crees que sospecharán ante tanta cercanía entre tú y yo? —le hice notar con una media sonrisa.

—¿Quién? ¿Ethan? No me hagas reír —exclamó—. Además, mis propios padres me han pedido que te acompañe.

—Creí que la iniciativa había empezado por ti.

—Digamos que, si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, habría dicho que no —bromeó.

Dejamos que Señor Calabaza siguiera su camino hacia adelante, oliendo el pasto y algunas flores silvestres. Edward me dirigió hacia un camino rocoso, el que parecía seguir siendo parte del territorio Cullen. En el fondo aprecié un prado lleno de flores, el que escondía algo similar a una laguna con piedras y algunos sauces.

—Oh, Edward, qué bello lugar —señalé, acercándome hacia allá.

—Mi padre se lo construyó a mi madre cuando aún no nacíamos. Digamos que ese hombre es un completo romántico.

A medida que iba acercándome podía apreciar el pequeño arroyo que servía de suministro para esa pequeña laguna, en la cual nadaban patitos diminutos junto a su madre.

—¿Eres una mujer romántica, Isabella? —me preguntó con suavidad.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, simple curiosidad. Las mujeres a tu edad suelen tener el romanticismo a flor de piel —musitó.

Me senté con cuidado en una de las bancas, mientras pensaba en ello.

—Creí dejar bastante claro que no soy como las mujeres de mi edad.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y suspiró, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

—Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de ti.

Suspiré, sin saber cómo responder a su pregunta.

—¿Y?

—¡¿Por qué tanta insistencia en saberlo? —me hice la tonta.

—Porque me interesa saberlo.

Quise sonreír, pero su forma de mirarme me mantuvo en vilo hasta que automáticamente contesté:

—Lo soy —susurré—, me gusta, la vida es más linda si es con romance, es sólo que… me acostumbré a no vivir con él.

Bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la laguna.

—¿Quieres ver los patos de cerca?

Lo seguí, dejando de lado nuestra conversación. Sabía que estaba huyendo de lo que le había dicho y yo no comprendía por qué, pero preferí darle tiempo.

—¡Qué lindos son! —exclamé, poniéndome de rodillas en la orilla de la laguna.

—Nacieron ayer. Es una lástima que no hayamos podido presenciarlo.

La madre se sacudía con el agua, mientras los patitos se mantenían en fila.

—Mira esa flor acuática, es amarilla, como te gustan. —Me apuntó hacia una dirección de la laguna, pero yo no pude verla.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está? No la veo —exclamé.

—Aquí, acércate —insistió.

En cuanto obedecí, Edward mojó mi cara con el agua, echándose a reír como condenado.

—¡Eres un tonto! —le grité, restregándome las mejillas y los ojos.

Él se alejó, disfrutando de su travesura. Pero mi instinto vengativo me llevó a tirar de su camisa para acercarlo a la laguna contra su voluntad, aunque él fuese mucho más fuerte que yo.

—Hey, no, lo siento —se reía—. ¡Te mojaré de pies a cabeza si insistes!

—¡Ni te atrevas! —lo regañé, echándome a reír junto a él.

Entre tantos jaleos, acabamos cayendo al pasto, muriéndonos de la risa por la ocasión. Durante un momento nos miramos a los ojos, manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Nunca pensé que volvería aquí —me susurró.

Le acaricié el cabello, cómoda bajo su cuerpo y su calor protector.

—Y estás contento, ¿lo ves?

Suspiró y me besó. Yo pasé mis manos por su quijada, a la que comenzaba a salirle la barba.

—Deberías levantarnos, de pronto puede aparecer alguien —murmuró, haciéndose a un lado.

Asentí.

Cuando él me dio la mano y me ayudó a levantarme, nos volvimos a perder con nuestras miradas, como si quisiéramos decirnos muchas cosas.

—Siento interrumpir, pero los estaba buscando —exclamó Ethan desde el otro extremo. Se veía serio y un tanto inquisitivo.

—Solo estábamos mirando los patos —musité.

—¿Qué ocurre? —profirió Edward.

—Papá necesita que le ayudes a revisar unos asuntos con los caballos.

—¿Caballos? —inquirí, un poco emocionada. Siempre me habían llamado la atención.

—Sí, tenemos caballos. Si gustas puedo enseñártelos más tarde —se ofreció Ethan, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Claro, me gustaría conocerlos —exclamé.

Ambos hermanos se volvieron a mirar, como si estuvieran manteniendo una lucha por quién lograba fulminarse primero.

Edward se marchó en silencio, no sin antes observarme de reojo, pues Ethan no estaba dispuesto a marcharse tan rápido. Yo me quedé un momento con Señor Calabaza, jugando a lanzar el palo. Sin embargo, mi mente divagaba en la forma en que Ethan comenzaba a contemplarme nuevamente, como si lo que le hubiera dicho en esa cena no fuera suficiente.

—¿Mi hermano ha sido agradable al menos? —me preguntó de pronto.

Lo miré sin entender y él se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca suele ser una buena compañía cuando está acá, además tiene un carácter especial, imagino que no lo conoces tanto, por eso no me crees.

Le sonreí con cortesía.

—Supongo. Aunque conmigo ha sido muy bueno, nuestros papeles en la próxima boda lo ameritan.

—Mmm… —murmuró—. Te tengo una propuesta, ¿quieres conocer el establo? Recuerdo que te gustaban los caballos, ¿no?

—¡Claro! —exclamé con entusiasmo.

El establo quedaba a unos metros más allá, al lado de una pequeña casa en medio de una singular pradera.

—Maggie vive ahí —me explicó Ethan—, su familia se encarga de los animales y de custodiar el terreno cuando no estamos.

—Deben ser muy confiables para ustedes —musité, pensando en lo que Edward me había comentado ayer.

—Sí, han vivido aquí desde que papá compró el lugar. Ya son parte de la familia.

Aparte del establo, más allá había un corral con corderitos y ovejas. Se me hicieron tan tiernos que tuve que acercarme a verlos un momento. Luego, Ethan me condujo hasta el establo con Señor Calabaza a mis espaldas.

Era un espacio reducido, de metal y madera. En cuanto puse un pie adentro sentí el relinchar de uno de ellos.

—Son cuatro adultos y un pony —me comentó, ayudándome a atravesar un pilar.

—¿Un pony? ¡Qué lindo! —exclamé—. Ustedes deben ser unos expertos jinetes.

Elevó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—El mejor jinete es mi madre, luego le sigue mi adorable hermano —susurró, como si no le gustara la idea.

Suspiré.

—Tú también debes ser bueno, no seas humilde.

—Digamos que me he esmerado por la vida citadina, soy más parecido a mi padre. —Caminó hacia adelante, abrió una puertecilla y desde ella emergió un lindo caballo color mostaza, con suaves manchas blancas cercanas al hocico—. Te presento a Luna de Miel.

Di unos pasos hasta el animal, que miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba un poco temerosa por que fuera a exaltarse, pero con una bocanada de aire me hice la valiente y puse mi mano con lentitud en el cabello de su cabeza.

—Luna de Miel es una hembra muy amigable, no te hará nada —me dijo—. Es la favorita de mi madre, aunque ella dice que todos son sus favoritos.

—Es muy preciosa, ¡su cabello es muy brillante! —Llevé mis dedos hasta su mandíbula, con cuidado, y ella no hacía nada más que observar con detención.

Ethan sonrió y se unió a las caricias.

—Ven, quiero mostrar a Fuego.

Lo seguí hacia el siguiente cubículo, desde donde emergía un caballo bastante musculoso y distante.

—Es el más nuevo. Papá se lo regaló a mi madre para su aniversario del año pasado. Es un _alazán_ , supongo que el color tiene mucho que ver con el nombre.

Sonreí, fascinaba con el tono rojizo de su cabello largo y sedoso.

—Es un poco hosco, así que prefiero no ponerte en peligro —se largó a reír, contagiándome.

Ethan iba a enseñarme el siguiente, pero el último me llamó la atención. Debía medir muchísimo, ¿era normal un caballo de ese tamaño? Su cabello era negro como la noche, brillante, sedoso y similar a una pantera, con unos ojos penetrantes y grandes.

—Ah, ese es _Pecado_ , el caballo de Edward —me dijo—. Suele ser callado y muy tímido, solo acepta caricias de mi hermano.

—Es demasiado… —no encontraba calificativo en mi repertorio—. Misterioso.

—Supongo —profirió—. Ven, aquí está nuestro bayo _,_ se llama Caramelo, es la madre de Travieso, el pony bayo.

Me di la vuelta para seguir a Ethan, pero antes le di una última mirada a ese caballo tan oscuro. No dejaba de parecerme atrayente de una manera muy confusa. " _Quizá es porque simplemente es de él_ ", me dijo mi conciencia.

Los dos bayos eran adorables, incluso me lamieron la mano. Ethan me confesó que eran sus favoritos, sobre todo porque resultaban muy dóciles de cabalgar.

—¿Quieres cabalgar? —ofreció, tomando unas monturas de una repisa del fondo.

Lo miré algo intimidada y sorprendida.

¿Cabalgar? ¿Yo?

—¿Estás seguro? Nunca lo he hecho…

—Es fácil, además soy un excelente profesor, acabarás siendo una experta.

Dudé un momento en hacerlo, pero entonces acepté.

—Entonces hazme experta.

Sonrió.

—Tú montarás a Luna de Miel y yo lo haré con Caramelo.

Mientras Ethan ponía las monturas sobre los caballos, un hombre de 60 y pocos se acercó a ayudar y a hacerlo con los otros caballos, incluido el negro de Edward. Supuse que era para liberarlos del establo por un momento.

—Bella, te presento a Liam, el padre de Maggie. Es el experto en caballos.

Le sonreí y le tendí la mano.

—Es un gusto conocerla —murmuró él con cortesía.

El hombre se marchó con los demás caballos, así que Ethan se encargó de asegurar que los caballos se encontraran seguros.

—Hola, Luna de Miel, ¿no te moleste que me suba sobre ti? —le pregunté, acariciando su cabello.

Ella solo respondió con un ligero pestañeo.

Ethan me ayudó a subir, pero las sandalias no hacían el trabajo fácil.

—Lo siento, no planeaba subirme a un caballo el día de hoy —dije.

—Tranquila, es solo un pequeño paseo. Luna de Miel lo hará muy fácil.

Intenté aferrarme a las cuerdas de la montura y poniendo el pie derecho en el estribo. Sin embargo, la fuerza de mis brazos era nula y ante cada intento fracasaba.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —inquirió.

—Tranquilo, si la blusa se me levanta solo limítate a no mirar.

Solo escuché sus carcajadas y luego sentí sus manos en mi cintura, empujándome hacia arriba. Como pude me acomodé a horcajadas, tomando las cuerdas para mantenerme firme aquí arriba.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Estoy arriba! —exclamé con júbilo y algo de temor.

Desde arriba el campo se veía mucho más amplio y hermoso. Ya me estaba acomodando a la magnitud de la vida en la naturaleza y me fascinaba montones.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Ethan, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—De maravillas, ¿no es así, Luna de Miel? ¡¿Y ahora?! ¡¿Qué hago?!

Me mantuve recta, algo temerosa de que el caballo fuera a alborotarse como en las películas y acabará desplomada en el suelo.

—Ve calmada, yo te guiaré —dijo, caminando hacia el otro caballo y subiéndose con más maestría—. ¿Estás relajada?

—Te mentiría si te dijera que sí —musité entre dientes.

Ethan me ayudó a hacer un movimiento con la cuerda y a hacer unos sonidos extraños, lo que motivó a Luna de Miel a caminar hacia adelante con lentitud. Yo estaba tensa y temerosa, pero el viento sobre mi cara fue suficiente para disfrutarlo. El caballo era pacífico y parecía que le agradaba tanto como ella me agradaba a mí.

—Ahora solo tienes que mantenerla calmada y seguir el trayecto hasta la otra punta, ¿bien?

Asentí y seguí sus órdenes. Luna de Miel trotaba de forma pareja, manteniendo un ritmo considerable y suave. Me gustaba el movimiento que producía la cabalgata, como si saltara sobre una pequeña cama.

De pronto, Señor Calabaza, al verme sobre el alto animal, se puso tan aterrado que comenzó a ladrar, provocando que Luna de Miel hiciera un brusco movimiento con sus patas. Perdí el equilibrio de manera rápida y caí hacia el lado, sin poder aferrarme a las cuerdas para sujetarme. No tardé ni dos segundos en acabar contra el suelo y con uno de mis pies enredados en el estribo.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó Ethan.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, sentí que alguien más se acercaba a paso rápido.

—Estoy bien —murmuré, largándome a reír, a pesar de que sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pierna—. ¡Fue divertido!

—¡Isabella! —vociferó una muy conocida voz. Estaba mezclada con algo de rabia y preocupación.

Edward.

Levanté mi tronco con la ayuda de Ethan, pero su hermano lo empujó hacia un lado, quitándolo del medio.

—¡¿Cómo carajos se te ha ocurrido subirla a un caballo así como así?! —gritó a su hermano con furia—. ¿Te duele algo? —me preguntó.

—Solo la pierna, ¡auch! ¡Tranquilo! —intenté calmarlo.

El caballo comenzó a moverse, un poco nerviosa.

—¡Quieta, Luna de Miel! —le ordenó con voz enérgica—. ¡¿De todos los caballos, tenías que entregarle la más nerviosa de todas?! ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? —le recriminó, mientras que Ethan lo miraba sorprendido y culpable.

Edward me desenredó del estribo y dejó caer suavemente mi pierna hacia el suelo. Subió mi jeans con cuidado y descubrió la profunda herida que me había hecho con el metal y la caída.

—Yo solo…

—¡Mira lo que has provocado! Pudiste poner en peligro a la Señorita Swan…

—Así que nuevamente soy la Srta. Swan —musité con la mordida tensada.

¿Luego de todo yo solo seguía siendo la Srta. Swan? Ja… Claro.

Edward apretó los puños, ignorándome.

—Vete de aquí, maldita sea —profirió a Ethan entre dientes.

Le di una mirada tranquilizadora al interpelado y éste asintió, marchándose.

—¿Por qué lo has tratado así? ¡Él solo quería hacerme pasar un buen momento!

—¿Un buen momento? ¿Enviándote al peligro? —gruñó, rompiéndose la camisa para tapar la herida sangrante.

—¡Te dije que estoy bien! Solo es un corte, ¡ni siquiera es para tanto! ¡Fue un accidente!

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía las venas tan hinchadas como nunca lo había visto.

—Ethan solo quería que sonriera, algo imposible con tus arrebatos —arremetí, levantándome como pude.

Se largó a reír de forma pedante, de esa forma que detestaba enormemente.

—Claro, Ethan… —musitó colérico—. Qué buena defensa le has dado a mi hermano, ¿es que ahora que lo tienes aquí cerca te has rendido a sus intentos de conquista? No te costó disfrutar de cómo te tocaba hace un momento, ¿no?

Le di un bofetón y luego un empujón con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

—¡Vete a la mierda, Edward! —le grité, dándome la vuelta.

Con el raciocinio nublado por la furia y una creciente sensación de dolor, tiré de las cuerdas subirme nuevamente a Luna de Miel. A pesar de los llamados de Edward, no le hice caso y tiré de las cuerdas, provocando que el animal comenzara a correr hacia adelante. A medida que corría cada vez más rápido, las palabras de él volvían a mi cabeza de forma repetitiva.

De pronto sentí un galopeo detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás y lo vi, corriendo con su caballo negro e imponente. Tragué y volví a tirar de la cuerda para que Luna de Miel corriera más fuerte, mientras sentía el escozor de las lágrimas.

—No lo harás —susurré, frunciendo los labios—. No lo merece.

Escuché sus llamados detrás de mí, pero me negaba a escuchar.

Luna de Miel comenzaba a desesperarse y su carrera iba cada vez en aumento. Intenté hacerla girar hacia la izquierda, pero ella no comprendía, solo se limitaba a ir hacia adelante, desesperada.

—Mierda —susurré—, voy a morir.

Lancé un grito mientras perdía el equilibrio de la montura, aterrada de caer. Esta vez no era lo mismo a caer a trote libre, esta vez iba a ser peor.

El caballo negro de Edward, _Pecado_ , se atravesó en medio del camino, haciendo que Luna de Miel elevara sus patas delanteras, conmigo arriba a punto de caer. Sentí que el cobrizo hacía un sonido calmo con su boca, provocando la calma del animal.

—¡Bella! —exclamó. Su voz sonaba ahogada y muy temblorosa.

Se bajó del caballo, posicionándose al lado de la nerviosa yegua.

—Lánzate a mis brazos, yo te sostendré.

Lo hice sin meditarlo, dejándome caer contra él. Me abracé a su cuello, envuelta en los restos que quedaban de terror en mi cuerpo. El corazón se me desbocaba de puro miedo y estaba tiritando por la adrenalina.

—No debiste hacer eso, cariño, ¡no debiste! —exclamó medio enojado y asustado.

Tenía el rostro apegado a su hombro derecho, sintiendo sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mí.

—Me llamaste cariño —musité, enfrentándome a sus angustiados ojos.

Pestañeó, un poco confundido.

—¿Lo he hecho?

Asentí, tragando otro nudo en mi garganta.

—Supongo que es mucho mejor que Srta. Swan, ¿no? —dijo.

Volví a sentir el enojo por él de manera fulminante.

—¿Por qué me dijiste eso, Edward? —le pregunté con la voz titilante.

Sus ojos se tornaron culpables.

—Fue…

—¡¿De verdad crees que soy capaz?!

—Isa…

—Oh, de nuevo soy Isabella. Dime, ¿crees que lo soy?

Volvió a pestañear y luego miró al suelo.

—¿Que eres qué?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, no lo sé.

Suspiré.

—¿Crees que soy una cualquiera, Edward? ¿Que soy capaz de acostarme con el hermano del hombre que…? —No pude seguir, tenía el llanto a punto de brotarme.

Bufó, poniendo sus manos en la cintura y mirando al horizonte por un momento.

—No, por supuesto que no. No lo eres. —Me observó con los ojos muy abiertos—. No debí decirte eso, fue un error, estaba enojado y preocupado. Me arrebaté, Bella… Lo siento mucho.

Moví la cabeza en negativo, todavía enojada con él. Y dolida, para variar.

Intenté caminar un poco, pero la herida me lo impedía porque ardía como el demonio. Y hablando de demonios, Edward fue tras mis pasos, sujetándome desde la cintura.

—Lo mejor es que vayamos hasta la casa de mis padres, ahí podré ayudarte con eso —susurró. Su mirada era irrefutablemente culpable, pues conocía el calibre de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? De momento no podré caminar —musité con sequedad.

Edward me tomó entre sus brazos sin avisarme y me subió a su caballo inmenso.

—¡Hey! —exclamé con desesperación.

—Tranquila, Ethan olvidó decirte que Pecado es el animal más noble que he conocido en la vida. —Se subió detrás de mí, arrastrándome hasta apretar mi espalda contra su pecho.

—Te equivocas —musité—, el animal más noble es Señor Calabaza.

Se largó a reír.

—Creo que olvidaste el hecho de que me odia.

—Con justa razón —espeté.

Sentí su suspiro cansado en mi oreja.

—Sí, me lo merezco.

Vi sus manos recorrer mis costados hasta tomar las cuerdas de sus fuertes manos. Entonces hizo un sonido, seguido de un movimiento con sus dedos.

Mientras nos marchábamos recordé a Luna de Miel.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con ella? —le pregunté, girándome un poco para mirarlo. Como estaba tan cerca, me respiró en la cara y nos quedamos mirando un buen rato.

—Se mantendrá atenta a que Liam venga a buscarlo, no es una yegua muy rebelde —me dijo—. A propósito, debo regañar a Liam, me parece inaceptable que haya permitido que Ethan y tú cabalgaran por…

Se calló al ver mi expresión, que debía ser un monumento a la irritabilidad.

—No harás nada, soy una adulta y yo permití esto, si vas a regañar a alguien entonces hazlo conmigo, no soy tu hija, no me trates como tal. Además, me apena que Luna de Miel esté sola por ahí.

Sonrió, repasando los detalles de mis labios.

—Descuida, solo serán unos minutos.

Pecado fue a trote rápido hacia la casa. No tardamos ni 10 minutos en regresar, luego de una intensa carrera contra el viento. Edward era un excelente jinete, parecía que él y su caballo eran uña y carne.

Cuando estuvimos cerca del establo, noté que los Cullen y mi hermano nos estaban esperando, probablemente porque Ethan les había contado lo que había ocurrido. Edward se separó un poco de mí para mantener una distancia prudente de mí y yo le seguí el juego.

—Mira tu pierna —espetó Jasper preocupadísimo, aunque a decir verdad, no se comparaba a la preocupación que se cernía en Edward.

—Ethan nos contó que primero te caíste con él y luego desapareciste —murmuró Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

Miré a ambos hermanos y entonces me aclaré la garganta.

—Edward se enojó —me encogí de hombros.

—Con justa razón. —Esme se cruzó de brazos.

—Isabella resultó ser un poco esquiva de los regaños y se molestó conmigo —explicó Edward con seriedad.

Ja. Sería estupendo si le contaba que la primera imagen que tuvo de mí era la de una cualquiera jugando a dos bandos.

—Tomó el primer caballo y se puso a correr, así que la seguí, preocupado de que fuera a caerse nuevamente. Es un poco terca.

Doble ja.

—Lo siento —dije.

—Ay, hermana, siempre tan cabeza dura.

—Nosotros te estábamos buscando para irnos a dar el paseo que prometimos al pueblo y supimos lo que había ocurrido. Ya veo que no puedes ir sin limpiar y curar tu herida primero —exclamó Alice, dándome un ligero abrazo.

—Es verdad, lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí y posponer nuestra ida a la ciudad —dictaminó Esme.

—Oh no, ¡ni se les ocurra hacer eso! Estaré bien, pueden ir si quieren, yo disfrutaré de la piscina con Señor Calabaza y leeré el libro, ¡para mí es fenomenal! —los tranquilicé.

Todos se miraron, un poco dubitativos, en especial Alice y Jasper.

—Disfruten, sobre todo ustedes —los apunté.

—No, tranquila, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, mañana podemos volver. Además, papá y yo podemos aprovechar de recolectar algo de leña —suspiró Ethan, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Aún tenía una mirada muy rara en sus ojos.

—Está bien. Yo iré a pedirle a Maggie un botiquín o algo que me ayude con la herida —exclamé.

—¿Y tú, Edward? ¿No irás con nosotros? —le preguntó su padre.

Él sostuvo su seria mirada.

—No, no tengo muchas ganas —musitó—. Me quedaré aquí, quiero asegurarme de que mis caballos se encuentran bien. Además… luego quiero dar un paseo, ya sabes dónde.

La Sra. Cullen asintió y un atisbo de nostalgia se le formó en el rostro.

Así que Edward se marcharía.

Esme y Alice querían acompañarme a verme la herida, pero preferí que Maggie me ayudara, no quería causar más problemas y la verdad ya les había arruinado los planes por mí culpa. A veces solía ser tan imprudente e impulsiva.

Maggie se encontraba en la habitación más lejana de la casa, ordenando algo de ropa. Cuando me vio gesticuló con dolor y yo sólo le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

—Me caí del caballo —le expliqué con una risita—. Nada importante.

—Sí es importante —me corrigió Edward—. Maggie, tráeme algo para su herida, lo que encuentres. De lo contrario tendré que llevarte con un médico.

—¿Y tú? Creí que te irías a ver los caballos.

—¿Y dejarte así como así? Es una fachada, Bells, prefiero quedarme contigo.

Me hizo sentar en el sofá que se encontraba al fondo, como una niña pequeña y traviesa, dispuesto a regañarme. Estaba tan serio y preocupado. Maggie regresó al minuto, portando una cajita blanca llena de cosas para emergencias.

—Gracias, Maggie, ahora puedes retirarte —musitó.

Le sonreí y me despedí con un movimiento de manos.

Edward sacó una gasa y le puso algo líquido que no pude distinguir. Luego, con evidente calma, comenzó a limpiar suavemente el corte.

—¡Auch! —proferí, mirando hacia otro lado, ya comenzando a marearme.

—No me digas que le temes a la sangre. —Su voz sonaba burlona.

—En lo absoluto, ¡me da asco!

Se rio brevemente mientras seguía limpiando.

—Tendrás que aguantarte por unos minutos, esta herida se ve más grande de lo que pensé. Quizá debería llevarte realmente con un médico o una enfermera…

—¡No! —lloriqueé.

Edward dejó de limpiar y posteriormente comenzó a aplicar algo muy doloroso, tanto que se escapaban un montón de gritos.

—Tranquila, ya estoy acabando —musitó. Sentí que me vendó y luego bajó el jeans, terminando su trabajo—. Listo.

Suspiré y entonces lo miré. Edward lo hacía como si me reprochara.

—¿Qué?

—Casi me matas del susto, Isabella, ¡dos veces! ¿Qué pensabas subiéndote a ese caballo sin tener idea alguna sobre cómo cabalgar correctamente?

Rodé los ojos.

Llevó sus dedos a mi barbilla, mirándome a los ojos de forma directa.

—No debí tratarte así, Isabella, lo que dije fue un arrebato, solo estaba… —Bufó—. No creas que pienso eso de ti, por favor —insistió, mirándome culpable y preocupado, ahora por mi reacción.

Tragué, volviendo a recordar sus palabras.

—¿Así te comportas cuando te enojas?

—Sé que a veces soy un imbécil, no debí…

—Por Dios, Edward, ¿qué voy a hacer con esto? —Gruñí—. ¿Cada vez que Trace o Ethan estén cerca vas a actuar así? La próxima vez que lo hagas, juro por Dios que no volverás a verme, Edward, te lo aseguro.

Asintió, frunciendo los labios. Vi mucho miedo en su mirada, por lo que bajé mi irritabilidad.

—Supongo que mi hermano logró sacarme de mis cabales.

—Y los celos.

Se puso tan serio que creí haberlo molestado.

Tensó su mordida.

—No es un secreto que él quiere estar contigo —susurró.

—¿Y? —inquirí, intrigada por su respuesta.

—La idea me descompone.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en su pecho. Él me abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a darme besos por el cuello.

—No importa nadie más, Edward, sólo tú —dije.

Sus brazos estaban tensos a mi alrededor, nuevamente extraño.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

Nos besamos un momento, pero entonces me abrazó, como si él necesitara un consuelo que no sabía darle.

Finalmente mi herida ya estaba cubierta, por lo que me pondría a cojear un buen rato.

Edward se fue a ver a los caballos como le había prometido a su familia, no sin antes darme un último beso cargado de necesidad.

Caminé hasta la sala, donde la Sra. Cullen se encontraba sola en la sala sentada en el sofá mirando unas fotografías. Se veía nostálgica y sus ojos parecían estar dando un paseo entre miles de recuerdos.

—¿La molesto? —expresé, sentándome a su lado.

—Oh no, por supuesto que no.

Dejó las fotografías a un lado, junto a una caja inmensa.

—Precisamente estaba viendo algo para ti. Quizá soy una desubicada por hablarte de trabajo, pero pensaba buscar entre estas cosas guardadas algún documento que te sirva de apoyo para tu auditoría, sé muy bien que no te ha dado buenos frutos.

Con una sonrisa me senté a su lado. Miré hacia las fotografías que había dejado a un lado y noté a una mujer de cabello negro, sentada sobre una piedra frente al mar. Desde la vista de perfil podía notarse perfectamente el parecido que tenía con Alice.

—¿Es… Elizabeth? —pregunté.

Esme se rio débilmente y tomó la fotografía nuevamente entre sus dedos.

—Sí, tenía 15 años.

—Alice y ella son…

—Como dos gotas de agua —afirmó, apretando los labios—. No suelo ver mucho sus fotos, me traen mucho dolor.

—Su partida debió significar un gran golpe a la familia —susurré.

Esme suspiró y siguió sacando fotos de la gran caja.

—Lo fue y aún es una tristeza para todos, a pesar de que han pasado 20 años.

—La pérdida de un hijo suele serlo toda la vida, no quiero ni imaginar su dolor.

—Para Edward también lo fue —señaló, mirándome a través de sus verdes ojos—. Eran muy unidos, solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Bueno, es un poco similar a la relación que llevas con tus hermanos, solo que Edward no era tan cariñoso como lo era con Elizabeth, en realidad, no lo era con nadie más que con ella.

Esme me entregó otra fotografía, solo que ésta era de sus hijos mayores abrazados. Debían tener alrededor d años, Ethan ni siquiera existía aún. Me fue inevitable sonreír al ver a ese niño de cabello cobrizo, sonriendo de forma infantil frente a la cámara, con su hermana tomándolo del cuello en una actitud fraternal imposible de resistir.

Era un niño precioso, sus ojos relucían de una inocencia tan pura que me mantuvo durante unos segundos prendada de ellos.

—Debió ser tan horrible para él —susurré.

Recordé aquella vez en el hospital, cuando miraba a su alrededor de forma intranquila, lleno de recuerdos.

—Demasiado. Ethan tenía apenas 7 años cuando sucedió, así que no lo recuerda mucho, yo creo que era tan pequeño que la tristeza lo obligó a olvidar. Sin embargo, Edward ya era un adulto, tenía 19 años.

—Imagino todo el dolor que debió sentir —suspiré, un poco angustiada de solo pensar que algo pudiera pasarles a mis hermanos, y es que hace tan solo unas semanas sentí la desazón de ver a uno de ellos estar entre la vida y la muerte.

—Yo también, aun cuando él no me lo haya dicho. Mi hijo mayor es bastante reservado con lo que respecta a su vida, día a día alejándose más y más de nosotros. —Su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro—. Pero bueno, una madre conoce perfectamente a sus hijos.

 _Una madre que sí ama a sus hijos_ , corregí internamente, un tanto pensativa con la conversación y pensativa respecto a mi propia madre.

—Supongo que las pérdidas siempre dejan cicatrices imborrables en nuestro corazón.

Asintió mientras sacaba un álbum de fotografías. Sus ojos tendieron a brillar, como si hace mucho tiempo no hubiera hurgado en ellas.

—Siempre he creído que mi hijo siente algo de culpa por lo ocurrido, pero bueno, es difícil aventurarse en su corazón —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

¿Culpa? ¿Por qué Edward tendría que sentir culpa? Esme quizá lo sabía, pero no iba a preguntarle, era tan propio de ellos que no me incumbía para nada. No obstante, una parte de mí no dejaba de preocuparse, aún cuando a veces sentía que nada podía hacer por él.

La Sra. Cullen me entregó el álbum con total confianza. En ella había fotografías de Edward, que en ese entonces ya tenía esos preciosos ojos verdes y penetrantes. Elizabeth, al contrario, poseía unos ojos almendrados de color azul, llenos de vida y de una extroversión que brotaba desde lo más profundo del papel. Ambos sostenían a su pequeño hermano Ethan, que debía tener solo meses. El cobrizo tenía 12 años y Elizabeth 11. Se veían felices, tan distinto a lo que ocurría hoy.

Me dolió tanto. ¿Qué pudo hacer que ese amor entre hermanos terminara así?

—Aquí están jugando con Ethan para su cumpleaños número 3.

Los dos mayores ya eran unos adolescentes, lo que se les iba notando de forma perfecta. Edward parecía haber crecido bastantes centímetros de golpe y Elizabeth estaba usando un estilo propio de aquella época.

A medida que iba revisando las fotografías, con Esme narrando cada suceso de forma maternal y dichosa, encontré unas cuantas que llamaron mi atención. Era Elizabeth, de la mano con un chico que debía tener casi la misma edad. Él vestía con ropas oscuras y collares de púas.

—Él era el padre de Alice —susurró ella—, también falleció.

—¿Juntos? —inquirí, presa de la tristeza.

Esme no me contestó.

Una de las fotos que más llamó mi atención fue en la que salía Edward junto al padre de Alice, aferrados a un cartel del concierto de Depeche Mode, del año 93 específicamente. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que los dos debieron ser muy amigos.

Sonreí de improvisto frente a la vestimenta del Edward de aquella época: tenida negra, chaquetas largas y una cabellera digna de esos años.

—¿Muy diferente? —inquirió Esme, llamando mi atención.

—Solo me parece divertido lo cambiado que está —murmuré.

—El Edward de esa época me provocó una gran cantidad de dolores de cabeza. —Suspiró.

—Como todo joven.

—Si supieras lo difícil que era, Bella, si supieras.

Imaginaba que mucho, pero solo ella lo sabía. Aunque, la verdad, no me cabía dudas que Edward podía ser difícil, incluso más que ahora, a medida que revisaba las fotografías iba dándome cuenta de cómo su mirada se tornaba cada vez más rebelde, tanto que me surgía cierta incomodidad.

Pensé precisamente en lo que me dijo hace unos días, a la salida del parque de diversiones, ese miedo a que conociera más de él. ¿Se refería a esto?

—Me pregunto cómo llegó a transformarse en quién es hoy, si no lo conociera diría que él ahora sería muy diferente —comenté, dejando de lado el álbum de fotografías.

Esme sonrió de forma agria, como si mi comentario le hubiera hecho recordar algo enterrado en el fondo de su corazón. ¿Qué dije para que haya reaccionado así?

—Voy a hacer una llamada, volveré en un minuto —se disculpó, levantándose del sofá.

Como me quedé a solas, opté por seguir viendo las fotografías que había dentro de la caja. Algunas estaban polvorientas, por lo que tuve que soplarlas. Casi al fondo topé con otro álbum, solo que éste parecía estar enterrado entre los demás con intención, como si quisieran desaparecerlo. Mi curiosidad fue tal que lo saqué, un poco sorprendida por la forma de la portada: dos corazones a muy maltraer.

—Tétrico —susurré.

Sacudí un poco el exceso de polvo y abrí el álbum, encontrándome con algunas páginas arrugadas y destruidas, como si hubieran sacado las fotos del principio con excesiva rabia. Pero antes de detenerme a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, seguí avanzando página por página, hasta topar con algo que me dejó paralizada.

Era Edward, debía tener alrededor de 23 años. Sonreía junto a una mujer de la misma edad, alta, delgada y muy linda, con un cabello largo y azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, demasiado enamorados para darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba fotografiando.

¿Por qué esa mujer se me hacía tan conocida?

Con temor seguí mirando las demás fotos, en las que salía Edward besándola o ella acariciándole el cabello, mientras mi corazón seguía dando brincos descabellados en mi pecho.

—Oh, no recordaba que estaba ese álbum ahí —exclamó Esme, haciéndome dar un pequeño respingo.

—Lo siento… llamó mi atención…

No pude seguir hablando, así que preferí dejarlo sobre la mesa del café como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué nadie había hablado de esa mujer? ¿Por qué… no estaba aquí? ¿Una novia del pasado, quizá?

—No debería tener ese álbum —murmuró Esme, pasando la mano por la feliz pareja, como sí realmente los añorara.

Desvié la mirada hacia otro rincón, sintiendo algo extraño en la base de mi estómago.

—¿Qué haces con eso, mamá? —exclamó Edward, entrando a la sala con los ojos muy abiertos.

Esme tragó y se alejó del álbum, que aún seguía abierto.

—Solo estaba…

—¡¿Por qué aún conservas eso si ella ya está muerta?! —profirió, furioso y tenso—. ¡Está enterrada muy a fondo! ¡Lo sabes bien!

¿Muerta? ¿Esa mujer estaba muerta?

De pronto sentí la necesidad de levantarme del sofá, asfixiada y mareada. En cuanto lo hice, él posó sus ojos en mí, pero enseguida desvió su atención. Tomé aire y me disculpé con ambos, para luego caminar hacia el jardín. No quería escuchar lo que sería una eterna discusión.

—¿Muerta? —volví a preguntar a la nada, mientras seguía trotando hacia el lago.

.

Los Cullen se habían ido a comer algo a casa de Maggie, exceptuando por Edward, que luego de lo que sea que haya ocurrido con su madre, había tomado su coche y se había marchado a quizá dónde. Yo opté por quedarme en casa, excusándome con que me sentía mal y que prefería descansar un poco.

Había estado cerca de dos horas dando vueltas en mi cama, pensando en esas malditas fotografías. En cuanto recordaba la mirada de Edward mi pecho parecía desbocarse, tanto así que me dolía. No podía con mi angustia, las palabras de Edward seguían dando vueltas una y otra vez. " _¿Por qué aún conservas eso si ella está muerta?_ ", resonaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

Para distraerme decidí ver una película. Como la habitación de Elizabeth tenía una pequeña televisión junto a un antiguo aparato VHS, decidí hurgar entre los diferentes casetes, nostálgica. Esperaba encontrar una de Disney o algo así. Cuando encontré el que más me gustó, intenté meterlo al aparato, pero ya había uno dentro, así que le di _play_ a falta de otra cosa. Posterior al típico movimiento de los cabezales, la película inició.

No tardé en darme de que se trataba de una película casera, la fecha en la esquina inferior derecha daba cuenta del año 2003. Quien narraba lo acontecido era Esme, que grababa el paisaje de esta misma isla, la cual estaba muy bien decorada con lo que parecía ser una boda. Desde lejos se veía a Alice, trotando felizmente mientras jugaba con Ethan, que tenía unos cuantos años más que ella. Había cientos de invitados, bebiendo champagne a la luz del sol a punto de esconderse, vestidos tan elegantes como la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies al ver lo que mis ojos tenían en frente. Era Edward, abrazado a la misma mujer de la fotografía.

Mi corazón dio un fuerte sacudón cuando noté que los novios eran ellos.

Me sostuve a los pies de la cama, tapando mi boca con mis manos.

Edward se casó… ¿Cuándo fue que…?

Él tenía una copa de champagne aferrada a su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a esa mujer desde la cintura. Vestía un impecable traje de novios, con una linda florecita en la solapa de su traje. La mujer le acarició la nariz con la suya, para luego besarlo de manera apasionada frente a los ojos de todos los demás. Su vestido era blanco, pulcro y largo. No tenía cómo ocultar lo bella que era y lo bien que le sentaba la ocasión.

Esme acercó la cámara a ellos, preguntándoles algo que no pude entender, porque mis ojos viajaban una y otra vez a sus besos, caricias y en la forma en que Edward la miraba, porque era… la manera en que toda mujer quisiera ser vista por el hombre que amas.

De pronto, al verla de cerca, comprobé por qué se me hacía tan conocida, por qué su mirada tan azul me resultaba tan familiar. La esposa de Edward era la misma mujer que encontré en esa revista, la misma que provocó su descontrol por unos cuantos segundos en su departamento.

—Renata Vulturi —mascullé, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en mi garganta.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, chicas._**

 ** _Traigo un nuevo capitulo, sólo que esta vez lo hago con mucha tristeza. Terminé este capítulo de noche, esperando subirlo con mucho entusiasmo, pero los últimos comentarios de mi historia terminaron por mermarlo todo._**

 ** _Este es el último mensaje que haré de este tipo. Copio y pego, al menos de manera global, lo que escribí en mi grupo:_**  
 ** _Yo sé que muchas aquí me leen sagradamente, que comentan, que están interesadas y que les gusta lo que hago, pero a veces la tristeza respecto a esto puede más.  
Comencé a escribir esta historia como una terapia para la ansiedad, aspecto de mi vida que nadie conoce, pero que les cuento porque sé que muchas no saben quién está detrás. Esta historia ha sido mi salvavidas en momentos en los que necesito huir de la realidad y, la verdad, enfrentarme a esto últimamente me está pasando la cuenta  
Y no sólo es en esta historia, sino en mi nueva historia. Sólo un prólogo y me regañan por los mensajes que les dejo.  
Puede que muchas se molesten y que dejen de leerme, pero mi último recurso para explicarles esto:  
Yo hago drama extenso, me cuesta mucho hacer fanfics pequeños. Si no quieren leer algo así, está bien, hay más historias de su gusto.  
Hago tramas complejas, y no es porque quiera ser más genial que otras, es porque me gusta pensar mucho en mis historias. Me gustan las personalidades completas, con virtudes y defectos, y me da pena que critiquen mis intenciones, de verdad. Desde la situación con Alice, que obviamente hasta a mí me cae mal (y no es broma), hasta Ethan. Yo sé que muchas me preguntan por qué reaccionarían mal al saber que están juntos, por qué es así, etc, pero chicas, son las ideas de los personajes, no todos pensamos iguales respecto al amor y eso es lo que quiero plasmar. Mi plan es mostrar la lucha del amor, el real, el que tiene vivencias de todo tipo. Si quieren que todo fluya de manera demasiado rápida, están en el lugar equivocado, yo tengo una historia con un trasfondo, con matices, los que exploto porque me gusta. Si quieren que todos sean felices sin una trama como las que yo acostumbro, de verdad no sé qué hacen leyéndome.  
Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que fuera de esto apoyan a ciegas, dejando mensajes desde simples gracias a parrafos extensos con entusiasmo en seguir leyendo, pero me siento prisionera de muchas inseguridades y la propuesta que les estoy entregando es blanco de mucha crítica y ya no sé cómo seguir._**

 ** _Insisto, a veces quisiera no seguir, teniendo tantas historias en mi cabeza y esta, que aún le falta mucho por delante_**

 ** _Y descuiden, no es que la historia sea trágica, para nada, ES HERMOSA, se los aseguro._**

 ** _En fin, espero las que les guste mi propuesta sigan aquí, porque a veces el ánimo se ve totalmente rebajado por comentarios malintencionados. No soy de acero, sus comentarios me duelen, tengan conciencia. Por favor._**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	25. Capítulo 24: Veneno y sangre

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Halo – Depeche Mode**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24:**

 **Veneno y sangre**

" _Llevas la culpa como grilletes en tus pies_

 _Como una aureola al revés_

 _Puedo sentir la incomodidad en tu asiento_

 _Y en tu cabeza es peor_

 _(…) Cuando nuestros mundos caigan separados_

 _Cuando los muros se derrumben_

 _Aun cuando lo merezcamos_

 _Habrá valido la pena_

 _Trae tus cadenas, tus labios de tragedia…_

 _Y cáete a mis brazos"_

No estaba muerta, la data de esa revista era de hace tan solo unos meses. ¿Por qué Edward había dicho eso con tanto énfasis? ¿Por qué dijo que estaba muerta si eso no era cierto?

Cuando vi a Aro y a los que debían ser los padres de Renata, apagué la televisión y desenchufé el aparato de VHS, angustiada y con un dolor creciendo en mi pecho. Me volví a sentar en la cama, congelada por la sorpresa.

¿Por qué me escocían tanto los ojos? ¿Por qué la angustia en mi pecho? No tenía sentido, eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo, era… exactamente eso, pasado. ¿Por qué demonios ya no estaban juntos? ¿Se habían divorciado? ¿Edward aún… seguía aferrado a ella? De entra todas mis preguntas, solo una me daba terror: él quizá aún la quería, su forma de reaccionar estaba cargada de emociones, no era tan simple. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que…?

¡Basta! Debía dejar de pensar, cada vez que me aventuraba a preguntármelo, mi cuerpo temblaba de forma compulsa. El nudo en mi garganta se hizo tan grande que tuve que ir al baño a mojarme la cara.

—¿A eso te referías con tu miedo, Edward? —pregunté al espejo, mirando mi expresión llena de huecos y terror.

.

Me quedé dormida sin ir a cenar con los Cullen y desperté de madrugada. Me levanté de inmediato, un poco confundida por el ardor en mis ojos y entonces recordé lo que vi en esa cinta de video.

Miré hacia el balcón, buscando luz en la habitación de Edward o algún vestigio de su presencia, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

Bajé en silencio a buscar un vaso de agua, sujetándome del pasamanos para no tropezar. Entré a la cocina y como supuse no había nadie. Con el vaso de agua en la mano, me apoyé en la isla y miré hacia el frente, con la vista perdida en el grifo.

Todo me daba vueltas.

Un fuerte portazo y unas zancadas hacia la sala llamaron mi atención. Respiré hondo y seguí el ruido, marcando los pasos con sigilo. Paré tras el umbral de la puerta que colindaba entre el pasillo principal y la sala al darme cuenta de quién era.

Edward estaba contemplando las fotografías del álbum que Esme no había podido sacar de ahí. No pude apreciar su expresión, pero sí cómo pasaba los dedos por aquel recuerdo, quizá añorándolo o recordando lo que alguna vez le brindó alegrías. Finalmente apretó la mano con una rabia desbordante, la que por poco me saca un jadeo.

Me di la vuelta bruscamente contra la pared, apegando mi espalda al frío muro de madera. Tragué otro grueso nudo y apreté los labios, buscando calmar la incipiente tristeza.

Edward no había querido ser parte de estos paseos con justa razón, ¡todo le debía traer recuerdos! ¡Todo! ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían acabado así? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Qué clase de tormento podía aguardar su mente?

Lo escuché botar la caja de fotos hacia algún lado, para posteriormente caminar hacia el otro extremo. Me asomé con timidez y lo vi entrar a la zona de la piscina techada. Mi primer instinto fue alejarme, pero entonces lo seguí, presa de mi necesidad por comprobar cómo estaba, por cobijarlo, cuidarlo y… decirle que me tenía a mí.

Puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, aún sin abrirla. Estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si me entrometía en su soledad. Pero me armé de valor y la abrí. Estaba sumergido ya en la piscina, haciendo largos. Parecía abstraído en su cometido, ni siquiera me había escuchado entrar.

No había tenido oportunidad de ver la elegante decoración de manera detallada. Las paredes estaban totalmente abarcadas por ventanas grandes, las que también se encontraban en el techo, por lo que el paisaje exterior parecía ser parte del lugar. La piscina era inmensa y los rebordes eran de un fino granito de tonos oscuros. Del agua expelían diversas burbujas y un ligero vapor, y desde el fondo se veía el relucir de unas pequeñas luces de distintos colores. En algunas esquinas había helechos y pequeñas florecillas de campo, junto con un equipo de música de último modelo, un bar y asientos para descansar.

Antes de detenerme a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, me fui sacando prenda por prenda, hasta acabar solo con mi ropa interior.

—¿Alguien anda ahí? —alcancé a escuchar desde sus labios una vez que salió del agua, sacudiendo sus cabellos.

—Soy yo —susurré, más tímida de lo que alguna vez pude ser con él.

Se giró al escucharme y me contempló, ablandando su dura mirada, como si verme lo tranquilizara.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Asintió de inmediato.

Caminé unos pasos hacia atrás y me dejé caer en el agua. Cuando emergí y volví a respirar el aire, me encontré con él de frente. Me quité los cabellos de la cara y entonces lo miré, esperando descifrar lo que podía estar pasando por su mente.

—No te había escuchado entrar hasta después. ¿Estuviste mucho rato observándome? —señaló en voz baja.

—Estabas demasiado distraído, ¿de verdad no te molesta que esté aquí? —inquirí como quien no quiere la cosa.

Estuvo un par de segundos mirando las gotas caer por mi cuerpo, hasta que finalmente negó en silencio. Al instante sonrió.

—Claro que no, Bells, jamás.

Me intimidaba enormemente cuando estaba así, con un infierno de dolor en sus ojos. No sabía cómo ayudarlo, pues él había sido capaz de hacerlo en dos ocasiones conmigo. Quería hacerle sentir mejor, poder explicarle que yo iba a sostenernos a ambos esta vez. Esa mujer debió hacerle mucho daño, pues no me explicaba todo lo que sus cuencas querían decir y dejar ir. Me di cuenta que, en cuanto la vi en esa fotografía, algo no me gustaba de ella, algo que… no sabía cómo explicar. Detestaba a una mujer que no conocía y sin razón de peso aparente, solo estaba siguiendo lo que quizá mi corazón dictaba.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede contigo? —le pregunté, sonriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Le di un piquete en la nariz, a lo que él me correspondió con otra de sus miradas analíticas. Bajé la mano, pensando que quizá se había molestado, pero entonces me quitó el cabello mojado que se me había pegado a las mejillas y acunó mi mentón en su mano.

—¿Por qué has despertado? —inquirió, huyendo de mi pregunta.

Esta vez quise huir yo, pero sabía que iba a insistir porque le debelara una respuesta decente.

—Porque no me sentía bien.

Enarcó una ceja, poco convencido.

—¿Me estás mintiendo?

—No —susurré—, solo me sentí mal, algo de fatiga, nada importante. Además, aún me duele la pierna.

—No deberías bañarte en ese caso. —Sonrió nuevamente.

—Pero quiero acompañarte.

Él sabía que había visto las fotos, pero no el video.

Pasé mis manos por su pecho mojado, imaginándomelo con 20 años menos. Debía ser sincera, los años le habían sentado excelente, pues estaba mucho más guapo ahora. Pero algo me dejaba tan intranquila, pues sus ojos en aquellos años relucían de ilusión y ahora… ahora solo quedaba una seriedad pétrea que, quizá a ratos se quebraba junto a mí, pero ¿dónde estaba ese atisbo de calidez? ¿Dónde quedaba el hombre que parecía contento de vivir? Dejé caer las manos a mis costados, volviendo a sentir esa intensa oleada de inquietud y congoja en cada perímetro de mi cuerpo. Edward frunció el ceño al ver el cambio en mi expresión, pero yo hui de sus ojos por temor a que quisiera averiguar qué me sucedía.

—Hey, mírame —susurró.

Cerré los ojos y me cobijé con él, sintiendo la humedad entre los dos. Edward apegó su mejilla en mi cabeza, envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos.

—Desperté porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Respecto a qué? ¿Crees que ocurre algo con Todd? —Se preocupó.

Negué.

—Tenía un mal presentimiento por ti.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Tragué.

—No lo sé, sentía que estabas triste y que necesitaba venir a cobijarte como tú lo haces conmigo.

Me hizo mirarlo y vi cómo poco a poco iba desapareciendo su dolor.

—Eso me hace recordar algo.

Hice una mueca de confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando tú ibas a marcharte a Canadá tuve una fuerte sensación de ir detrás de ti, y no solo porque no quería perderte por ese mes sin decirte al menos que te esperaría, sino porque de un momento a otro supe que necesitabas contención —afirmó.

—Era por Todd, ¿no?

Asintió.

—Creo que estamos comunicándonos telepáticamente ahora —bromeó.

Me reí.

—Entonces… necesitas que te cobije, que te entienda, que… te abrace.

Respiró hondo y asintió.

—Lo haré todas las veces que pueda, sólo… dímelo.

Me dio un beso suave y luego fue subiendo por mi nariz y frente.

—Ahora, quiero que te alegres un poco. ¡Apuesto a que no eres capaz de ganarme en unos largos! —exclamé, hundiéndome en el agua.

—¿Me estás retando? —Su voz lentamente volvía a tener matices de alegría.

—¡Sí! —le grité, tomando ventaja sobre él.

Pero Edward no era un excelente perdedor.

Tomó mi tobillo derecho y me impidió seguir nadando a pesar de mis protestas. Lo vi sonreír y hundirse en el agua con maestría, alcanzándome al instante.

—¡Tramposo! —le grité, encaramándome en su espalda ancha.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Se rio, buscando cómo agarrarme con los brazos echados hacia atrás.

—Eres un tramposo muy hábil, Cullen —le dije al oído.

Entre gritos me hizo caer nuevamente al agua, mientras él se largaba a reír otra vez. Yo intenté alcanzarlo, pero era tan alto que no le costaba nada llegar hasta el otro extremo de la templada piscina.

—Gané —susurró al verme llegar hasta a su lado.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, ¡me había ganado porque era un fullero! Su mirada divertida no hizo más que aumentar mis ganas de venganza, así que inmaduramente lo salpiqué de agua.

—¡Basta! —me ordenó entre risas—. ¡Ten cuidado conmigo!

—No te tengo miedo —afirmé, esquivando sus rápidas manos.

—Pues deberías.

Atrapó una de mis piernas por debajo del agua en un claro intento por hundirme junto a él. Le grité con algo de desesperación y diversión, pero no me soltaba.

—¡Harás que me ahogue! —proferí.

Edward me soltó al fin, mientras aún nos estábamos riendo. Nos quedamos frente a frente, contemplándonos con nuestra respiración alterada. Su carcajada se fue transformando en una sonrisa que en sus ojos se traducía en un intenso fulgor.

—Así me gusta, que sonrías —murmuré, acariciando sus labios.

Lo había logrado, Edward ahora parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo juguetón de siempre.

—Creí que te gustaba serio. —Enarcó una ceja.

Asentí, mirando hacia su duro pecho. Claro que me gustaba serio, pero no con ese atisbo tan doloroso en sus ojos.

—Me gusta provocarte sonrisas —mascullé.

La de él aún se mantenía en vilo y al escucharme simplemente la enanchó.

—Un efecto muy tuyo, Isabella.

Esta vez sonreí yo.

—¿De verdad creías que iba a ahogarte? —inquirió, llevando una mano a mi cadera mientras que con la otra me tenía muy sujeta de la mandíbula.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—No permitiría que eso ocurriera —susurró—. ¿No confías en mí?

Estábamos de frente, contemplándonos. Le quité el cabello de la frente y me mantuve durante unos segundos pensando en su pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondí con sinceridad—. Creo que estás dentro de las personas en las que confiaría mi vida si pudiera.

Suspiró y me acercó a su torso, por lo que instintivamente llevé mis brazos a su cuello, como tanto me gustaba. Nos besamos, rozando nuestros labios de forma intensa. Su lengua trazaba ligeros caminos junto a la mía, que se unía a la de él con la misma necesidad. Edward fue aumentando la magnitud de sus caricias, como también el deseo que desprendía de ambos.

—Comenzará a hacer frío, la piscina se limpiará en unos minutos y dejará de templar el agua. Vamos a ducharnos.

Asentí, perdida en el sabor de sus labios.

Él salió primero y buscó unas toallas y yo lo seguí, subiendo por la escalerilla de granito. Me cubrió, secándome en el instante.

—Iré a dejar nuestra ropa para que nadie pueda verla, te traeré tu bata. Espérame ahí. —Me apuntó hacia una puerta de piedras, que debían dar a la ducha especialmente diseñada para la piscina techada.

Caminé hacia allá, mirando cómo él se iba para luego volver. Antes de entrar comprobé que nadie más anduviera por ahí, lo que agradecí, porque no quería terminar con este momento, no hasta que el amanecer nos diera otro día más.

El baño era espacioso y muy bonito. Las paredes eran de vidrio en mosaicos y tanto el suelo como las paredes eran de piedra rústica. Había flores de decoración, las que me alegraron sin remedio. Me miré frente al inmenso espejo de pared, aferrándome al lavado de mármol. Mi reflejo era puro placer reprimido, porque aún conservaba las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados. Sacudí mi cabeza y me acerqué a la espaciosa ducha transparente para largar el agua caliente.

Cerré los ojos en el instante en que el chorro cálido hizo contacto con mi piel y enseguida comencé a cantar la primera canción que se me cruzara por la cabeza, moviendo mis caderas con lentitud, buscando distraer mis pensamientos errantes y el intenso día que había tenido.

Alguien detrás de mí me hizo dar un fuerte brinco. Su mano me tapó la boca, impidiendo que un grito saliera de mi boca.

—Shh… No querrás que alguien nos escuche, ¿o sí? —me preguntó al oído, mientras bajaba su otra mano por mi cintura y cadera.

 _Los demás deben seguir durmiendo_ , pensé apresuradamente, aprovechando lo que quedaba de mi cordura. Quise preguntárselo, pero Edward me lo impedía de verdad.

—Tranquila, definitivamente todos siguen durmiendo —murmuró, pasando sus mojados labios por mi cuello—. Si te quedas en silencio nadie lo notará, solo seremos tú y yo.

De pronto sentí el roce de su miembro con mi espalda baja, lo que me tensó de deseo.

Le di una lamida a su mano, enviándole mi respuesta.

—No esperaba menos de ti —jadeó, llevando una de sus manos a mi monte para que el roce de su masculinidad contra mí se hiciera más intenso. Cerré los ojos frente a la excitación.

Me quitó la mano de la boca y me giró para que quedáramos frente a frente.

—Dúchate conmigo —le pedí, mirándolo con deseo—, puedes tallarme la espalda… y todo de mí, si quieres.

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y de inmediato tomó la botellita de jabón que había en la repisa, que era de fresas y jazmín. Le entregué la esponja, guiñándole un ojo como bien sabía hacerlo él. Comenzó un recorrido lento y prolongado por mi cuello, aumentando la espuma, para luego pasar por mi clavícula, hombros y brazos. Me hizo poner las manos en su pecho, de manera que mis miembros superiores quedasen tensados y extendidos de forma paralela. Con sus labios y dedos recorrió cada espacio de ellos, disfrutando del aroma y del jabón.

—¿Por qué me mira así, Srta. Swan? —inquirió, escrutándome con la mirada.

—Solo estoy disfrutando de ti —musité, incitándolo a continuar.

Sonrió de manera prometedora.

Su camino siguió en mis pechos, los que prefirió tallar con sus propias manos. Los amasó con delicadeza y luego tiró de mis pezones, haciéndome jadear. Pero no se detuvo ahí, pues fue bajando por mis costillas, cintura y caderas, parando en mi vientre.

—Mantente así, jadeando para mí —me dijo, pasando su nariz por mi mejilla derecha.

Se agachó justo en frente y puso mi pie derecho en su hombro, teniendo la vista perfecta de mi sexo. Talló desde mis dedos hasta mi ingle sin dejar de mirarme, para posteriormente hacerlo con la izquierda de la misma manera. Cuando acabó se mantuvo serio, levantándose y manteniéndose firme frente a mí.

—Es mi turno —murmuré, tomando el jabón para derramarlo en su pecho.

Pasé mi mano y la esponja por los músculos fuertes de sus brazos, los que se marcaban aún más cuando el deseo se apoderaba de él. Luego me dirigí a su duro pecho, disfrutando del sutil vello que le acompañaba y de su anatomía masculina, tan fuerte y tan marcada. Seguí el camino de vellos que había en su abdomen, proveyendo ligeras caricias en su piel, hasta acabar en su miembro, que iba endureciéndose a la par de nuestro deseo.

—Isabella —jadeó al sentir mi mano aferrada a su masculinidad.

—Shh, solo tú y yo —le recordé—. Gírate —pedí.

Edward lo hizo, permitiéndome la vista de su preciosa espalda ancha. Con un suspiró la recorrí, pasando mis dedos por cada arista. Me puse de puntillas y le dejé caer una gota de champú, amasando su cabello para generar espuma.

—Tienes unos dedos magníficos —murmuró mientras masajeaba cada hebra cobriza.

Tomé su mano para acercarlo al chorro de agua y así enjuagar su sedoso cabello. Cuando la espuma se acabó, Edward abrió los ojos y me miró de manera peligrosa, como cada vez que su excitación le hacía perder la razón. Entonces me besó, pero no con lentitud como lo fue hace un rato, sino con locura y pasión, con esa bestialidad que me hacía enloquecer.

—De espaldas —dictaminó con la voz ronca.

Me di la vuelta, empinando mi trasero inocentemente para que tuviera acceso a él, sabía cuánto le gustaba. Lo sentí ronronear y luego morder la piel de hombro.

—Tienes un cabello precioso, Isabella —destacó, tomándolo entre sus dedos—. Me fascina el color.

—¿Solo mi cabello y el color? —le pregunté con intrepidez.

—Claro que no —gruñó—. Eres magnífica, Isabella, si tan sólo te miraras como yo te miro… tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu voz… —Jadeó, tomándome la mandíbula y tirando de mí para que pegara mi nuca a su pecho.

Tal como yo, dejó caer un poco de champú en mi cabellera, para luego masajear con sus dedos hábiles. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados mientras la lujuria volvía a hacernos prisioneros. Me acercó al chorro de agua, tal como lo había hecho yo y permitió que el exceso de espuma cayera por mi cuerpo.

Me besó desde atrás, mordiendo mis labios. Yo emití un quejido de sorpresa.

—Qué rudo —lo incité.

Me separó las piernas con su rodilla y entonces llevó su mano a mi sexo, facilitando el acceso de su erección, mientras sus besos iban yendo a mi cuello. Entró en mí, haciéndome dar un grito de dolor y placer.

—Shh.

Él me abrazó desde el vientre, tomando el mando de las estocadas, que iban abriendo paso en mi interior. Arqueé las cejas y arrugué el ceño cuando comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, así como su fuerza y sus manos a mi alrededor. El placer era tal que cada músculo de mi cuerpo parecía estar hecho de algodón, sentía que no tenía cómo mantenerme en pie.

—Edward —lo llamé, presa del placer.

Paró y me giró, tomando una mis piernas para tener mejor acceso a mi interior. Yo misma tiré de mis labios y él me penetró con la misma fuerza, sacándome otro grito.

—Mejor, ¿no? Así puedo ver tu expresión cuando acabes para mí —me dijo contra los labios.

Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas y me besó para que juntos acalláramos nuestros gemidos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y apegó nuestras manos a la pared de azulejos y piedra.

—Isabella —dejó escapar, crispando su rostro.

Apreté sus manos con más fuerza cuando una oleada de intenso bienestar me cruzó la espina, terminando de golpe en mi clítoris y paredes. Posteriormente, Edward dejó ir un gruñido, sumergiéndose por completo y acabando dentro de mí.

Nos mantuvimos de pie, bajo el agua que nos bañaba a ambos. Él tenía su frente apegada a mi hombro, buscando recuperar el aliento tal como yo.

—¿Las duchas contigo siempre son así de deliciosas? —musitó de manera divertida.

—Todo conmigo es delicioso, Edward Cullen.

Se largó a reír y entonces me besó la piel, solo que esta vez parecía un beso cargado de algo muy diferente y nuevo. Apegó su frente a la mía, cerrando los ojos para que el agua lo bañara junto a mí. Pero yo nunca los cerré, quería verlo y ser testigo de lo satisfecho que se veía.

—Estás muy sonrojada —me hizo notar, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla derecha.

—Es tu efecto.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio.

—¿Estás muy cansada?

Negué.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo más? —inquirí, presa del entusiasmo.

Nunca iba a estar satisfecha de él.

Se rio.

—Mmm… Mi preciosa insaciable. —Me besó la mejilla—. La verdad, quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Qué?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Quieres ver?

Asentí.

Salimos de la ducha luego de que regulamos nuestra respiración y nos vimos dispuestos a hacerlo. A pesar de eso, mis piernas aún se sentían temblorosas. Edward me secó con paciencia y de manera lenta, grabándose mi cuerpo bajo su mirada curiosa.

Cuando nos vestimos, usando sólo pijama y nada más, me tomó de la mano, entrelazando muy bien nuestros dedos, y me encaminó hacia la salida trasera.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Me guiñó un ojo, manteniendo la sorpresa en espera.

Antes de marcharnos, él se acercó a uno de los muebles y sacó una manta muy grande para los dos.

—¿Te gustaría ver un fenómeno precioso?

Tragué.

—Me encantaría —respondí.

Afuera todo estaba muy oscuro. Desde lejos sólo se oía el sonido del agua y de los animalitos que vivían por el bosque. Me condujo por un sendero que me parecía conocido y el que luego recordé: íbamos hacia la fuente de hace unas horas.

Cuando llegamos ya debía pasar de las 3 de la madrugada, porque el frío comenzaba a sentirse. En el césped, cercana a la laguna con los patitos, había un termo y dos tazas con algo que no pude notar en medio de la oscuridad.

—Chocolate caliente, ¿te gusta? —me preguntó al oído.

Me reí.

—Me encanta.

Me senté en el césped, de cara al agua. Noté que en el fondo se veían las montañas mezcladas con los árboles, desde donde debía verse muy bien el alba.

—Espero que con esto no tengas frío —me dijo, poniéndome la manta sobre los hombros y la espalda.

—Si me abrazas también ayudas.

Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, con el termo entre las manos.

—Sé que no debe ser el panorama más elaborado que alguna vez te han hecho, pero…

—Me parece increíble y muero por saber qué sorpresa tienes para mí.

Suspiró y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándome a él. Yo tiré de la manta para mantenernos calientes mientras preparaba el chocolate para ambos.

—En 5 minutos comenzará el espectáculo.

Me entregó la taza humeante y yo la tomé entre mis manos, sonrojándome a los pocos segundos.

—Estuviste muchas horas lejos de aquí —le susurré, mirándolo a los ojos.

Tragó y asintió.

—Necesitaba pensar y hacer muchas cosas. Demoré más de lo que pensé y llegué de madrugada.

—Justo cuando desperté y bajé estabas aquí. Me preocupé, yo…

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero, en mi defensa, todo mi tiempo fuera de aquí pude hacer muchas cosas, como asegurarme de que este lugar esté lejos de la vista de Liam, que cuida el sitio en la noche, o de preparar el sitio al que quiero llevarte mañana.

Pestañeé, sorprendida.

—¿A dónde me llevarás? ¿Cómo…?

—Shh… Es una sorpresa.

—¿Otra más? —Sonreí.

—Y vienen muchas más.

Miré a mi alrededor, sintiendo la paz del lugar. De reojo vi cómo en el fondo estaba aquel lago en el que Edward se casó. Sentí muchos escalofríos y estuve tentada a preguntarle, pero me abstuve porque no quería hacerle pasar un mal momento, confiaba en que él iba a explicarme todo en su momento.

—Por eso te pregunté si eras una persona romántica, Bella.

Lo miré sin entender.

—Estaba un poco inseguro de regalarte este momento, hace mucho tiempo yo no lo soy —murmuró.

—Y ahora lo eres.

—Contigo.

Lo besé, mezclando nuestro sabor a chocolate.

—Mira —me dijo al oído.

Me apuntaba hacia el horizonte, desde donde emergieron pequeñas lucecitas brillantes entre medio de las flores, árboles y piedras.

—¡Son luciérnagas! —exclamé, muy emocionada—. ¡Wow! ¡Edward!

Sentía que me miraba alegrarme por tan linda imagen de cuento de hadas.

—Mira que bellas son, nunca había visto algo así.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, noté que sus ojos estaban brillantes y acuosos.

—¿Qué pasa? —me reí, un poquito nerviosa.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella, tan inocente que no te das cuenta.

Me sonrojé.

—¿Inocente? ¿Yo?

Me acarició la mejilla.

—Sé que no lo crees, pero eres la persona más pura que he conocido nunca. Todo de ti es sincero y… —Tragó—. No puedo dejar de mirarte, de verdad me pareces tan preciosa.

Me deshice en sus brazos y me acurruqué a su lado como un gatito, sintiendo las mariposas inconfundibles en mi estómago. Puse mi mejilla cerca de su cuello, donde el calor era más intenso y mientras me embriagaba con su aroma, comencé a comprender la profundidad de lo que Edward estaba significando para mí y el miedo se apoderó de cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Mientras mirábamos el espectáculo de la naturaleza, yo decidí escabullirme y contemplarlo a él, absorto en el momento.

—Si te fijas… —Notó que lo estaba mirando y sonrió—. ¿Qué?

No le respondí, sólo le acaricié con sutileza la quijada, trazando un camino que sólo los dos disfrutábamos. Miré a sus ojos y me perdí, asumiendo por primera vez lo que quería callar.

Lo quería. Quería de una manera desbordante a Edward Cullen.

Nos besamos y nos quedamos así mientras vivíamos nuestro mundo, alejados por completo de cualquier obstáculo.

Sin embargo, nuestro beso se vio interrumpido cuando sentimos que algo nos iluminaba la cara. Casi se me escapó el alma del cuerpo al ver que se trataba de Maggie y Liam, vestidos con pijama. Al parecer se habían alertado y habían venido a ver, pensando que podían ser extraños al recinto. Nos separamos con lentitud, algo asombrados y asustados por la intromisión. Ellos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos y confundidos.

—Lo lamento, Sr. Cullen y… señorita, nosotros no sabíamos que eran ustedes —se intentó disculpar Liam, un poco nervioso con lo que había visto.

—Descuida, fue mi culpa por no avisarte. ¿Te parece si hablamos esto a solas? Maggie, por favor, ¿puedes acompañar a Bella a la habitación? —Me miró—. Iré contigo en unos minutos, tranquila.

Asentí, un poco tensa por el susto.

Maggie obedeció sin peros y me acompañó con la linterna hasta la casa mientras yo arrastraba la manta conmigo. Me hizo un gesto de silencio y me abrió la puerta trasera.

—Maggie, lo que viste…

Negó, como si no quisiera que le diera explicaciones. Enseguida sonrió y se llevó las manos al pecho, como si me dijera que lo que había visto era adorable.

—¿Lo encuentras dulce?

Asintió, muy feliz.

Me apuntó al corazón y luego a la puerta de salida.

—¿Quieres que deje el corazón afuera? —me reí.

Negó.

—Te refieres a Edward.

Asintió.

Me apuntó nuevamente a mi corazón y luego a él, moviendo sus pestañas con alegría.

—Bueno… Nadie más lo sabe y de momento es mejor así.

Ella comprendió e hizo un movimiento de cierre en sus labios.

—Gracias.

Sonrió y me abrazó, como si ver a Edward de la manera en que lo hizo fuese un espectáculo fabuloso.

Me despedí y partí hacia mi habitación, esperando no hacer ruidos innecesarios. Cuando cerré la puerta me senté en la cama y me encontré con las cintas de video de aquella boda, así que rápidamente las guardé bajo lo más fondo del clóset, esperando no tener que toparme con ellas nunca más.

De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta del balcón, desde donde vi a Edward, que venía desde su habitación. Corrí hacia allá para abrirle y en el mismo instante él y yo nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

—Al menos fue Liam —dijo.

—¿Hablaste con él?

Asintió.

—Un secreto más que guardarle a la familia no es nada, solo lamento que hayan tenido que levantarse porque sí. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Maggie estaba muy feliz.

Sonrió.

—Ella jamás va a ver algo malo frente a sus ojos.

En eso tenía razón.

—¿Quieres venir a mi habitación? —inquirió, tendiéndome su mano.

—Claro que sí —respondí sin titubeos.

Él cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda mientras yo me sentaba sobre su amplia cama, mirando a mi alrededor, fascinada de su decoración.

—Esta habitación debe recordarte mucho a tu infancia —dije, mirándolo.

—En realidad, la habitación que más me lleva a mi infancia es la de la casa de mis padres, en Nueva York, esta, por extraño que parezca, dejó de ser mía desde que dejé de venir con frecuencia.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste?

—Hace 7 años.

Me sorprendí.

—Es mucho tiempo.

Asintió.

—Todo está cargado de recuerdos aquí, recuerdos que siempre prefiero mantener a raya.

—Pero siempre hay una manera de sobreponer esos recuerdos con otros que valgan la pena.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como estos —le susurré al oído.

Le besé la frente con cariño y él sonrió.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche, no necesito nada más.

Él se sentó en la cama y yo lo hice sobre sus piernas, agarrándome de su cuello.

—Claro que me quedaré.

Me delineó el cuello con la punta de su nariz y ahí nos quedamos, disfrutando el uno del otro.

.

Ya era de mañana y mi despertar había sido el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Cuando vi lo tarde que era simplemente corrí hasta la ducha bajo el alero de la mirada divertida de Edward.

Cuando salí, vi que él estaba mirando mi ropa con curiosidad.

—¿Siempre dejas una tenida amarilla tendida en la cama antes de ducharte? —me preguntó de forma curiosa mientras se pasaba la pequeña toalla por el cuello, completamente desnudo.

Me fascinaba lo desinhibido que era.

—No es amarilla, y sí, selecciono cada prenda con esmero.

Sonrió de manera astuta.

—Tus _Caterpillar_ sí son amarillos —destacó, tomando uno de mis botines del suelo.

Lo miré con culpabilidad y me encogí de hombros.

Procuré secar mi cuerpo, aun cuando sentía sus inquisitivos ojos en cada parte de mí. Nunca fui una chica muy tímida cuando se trataba de mis atributos, pero con Edward hasta la mujer más segura del mundo se sentía prisionera de sus imponentes ojos verdes.

—Mmm —ronroneó—, tienes una ropa interior muy bonita. —De su dedo índice colgaba mi tanga azul.

—Podría decir lo mismo de la tuya si al menos la llevaras puesta —musité con una sonrisa.

Él se largó a reír y me la entregó.

Me puse el sujetador dándole la espalda, esperando que se acercara a ayudarme. Cuando me disponía a abrocharlo, sentí su calor a milímetros de mi piel.

Sonreí, victoriosa.

Puso sus labios en mi hombro derecho y lo recorrió hasta mi cuello, mientras conectaba cada extremo de mi sujetador, asegurándose de demorar para establecer su poder sobre mi cuerpo, desbocándolo y enloqueciéndolo como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Luego, como si conociera en parte mi rutina, tomó mi crema corporal de mi mesita de noche, puso un poco en mi espalda y la esparció con lentitud, procurando oler el aroma a Caléndula.

—Bajaré, pero no me encontrarás, iré a darme una vuelta al lugar al que quiero llevarte.

Sonreí con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo le haremos para ir?

—Tranquila. Confía en mí.

Asentí.

—¿No comerás con tu familia? —inquirí, quizá demasiado inocente para asumirlo.

Negó y se acercó a la ventana del balcón, asegurándose de que nadie fuera a verlo pasar por ahí.

—No, prefiero evitarlos por un momento.

.

—¡Hola, Bella! ¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió Alice, colgando su pequeño bolso en el perchero de la entrada.

—Un poco —respondí, causando que Jasper frunciera el ceño—. Pero no se preocupen, de seguro la pierna dejará de doler para mañana.

Maggie se acercó y me regaló una sonrisa, haciéndose la desentendida con lo que había visto anoche.

Los Sres. Cullen venían detrás y al verme sonrieron de manera paternal.

—Puedo darte la receta perfecta para pasar todo ese malestar —exclamó Carlisle con entusiasmo. Tanto Alice como Esme enarcaron una ceja, como si supieran de qué se trataba—. Un Whisky en las Rocas de mi colección es el mejor remedio.

Me reí.

—Oh, Carlisle, ¿cómo puedes ofrecerle eso? Pensará que eres un alcohólico —dijo su esposa, abrazándolo por la cintura—. Desayunar te haría mejor.

Ethan fue el último en entrar, cargando con dos sacos de fruta en cada mano.

—¿Desayuno? —dijo sonriendo.

Mientras los demás me contaban de las maravillas que había en el pueblo, mi atención se fue en Esme, que había ido con Maggie hacia el otro extremo de la sala. De reojo veía cómo la Sra. Cullen le preguntaba algunas cosas y Maggie se comunicaba con ella a través de gestos y señas.

—¿Entonces no ha vuelto? —inquirió ella, llevándose una mano al pecho con angustia. Entonces suspiró, como si estuviera cansada—. Ay, Maggie, mi Edward un día me matará de la preocupación.

—Hey, Bella, ¿nos estás escuchando? —me preguntó Jasper, chas queando los dedos frente a mi cara.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué más hay allá? —Fingí seguir oyéndolos, pero la verdad lo único que me importaba era Edward en estos momentos.

.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y el clima se había puesto húmedo. Los Cullen estaban emprendiendo un viaje a la ciudad, momento al que preferí abstenerme al recordar la intención de Edward para este día. Como él aún no llegaba, los demás no estaban muy seguros de asistir al pueblo, pero yo les prometí que ante cualquier cosa yo iba a avisarles.

—Yo prefiero guardar reposo con mi pierna —les dije.

—Pero, Bella, no quiero que te quedes sola aquí.

—¡Para nada! —exclamé—. Me quedaré con Maggie, ¿no es así?

La miramos y ella asintió alegre, afirmando con gestos que nos quedaríamos cocinando.

Los Cullen se marcharon a los 15 minutos, algo inquietos sí, pues el cielo parecía amenazante ante la posibilidad de lluvia.

Edward llegó unos minutos después, como si hubiera calculado todo perfectamente.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó.

—Lista.

—Perfecto. ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo? Pecado está ansioso por hacer otra carrera por el bosque. Además, quiero mostrarte ese lugar especial del que tanto te he hablado.

Fingí pensarlo durante un momento, aunque la respuesta era clara.

—Está bien, iré contigo. Y espero que me sorprendas.

—¿Acaso alguna vez no lo he hecho?

Sonreí.

.

Edward me había hecho dar un recorrido muy largo por cada rincón de la isla. Descubrí una cantidad impresionante de recovecos hermosos por la isla, desde animalillos, moradas, cuevas y preciosas casas muy alejadas entre ellas.

En medio de nuestra cabalgata, la lluvia se dejó caer de manera espesa sobre nosotros, pero la verdad no nos importó, algo la hacía especial justo en este lugar y momento.

—¿Qué te ha parecido nuestro paseo? —me preguntó al oído desde atrás.

—Me ha parecido fabuloso, este lugar es magnífico. Quisiera vivir aquí, no me imagino lo feliz que sería —le dije con sinceridad—. Además, cada casa parece sacada de un cuento de hadas contemporáneo, todas con su propia identidad.

Pecado paró frente a una de las tantas casas que habíamos encontrado, solo que esta me parecía un real tesoro arquitectónico. Solo bastaba caminar un par de pasos para disfrutar de un arroyo sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era rectangular, moderna y muy amplia. Todo era ventanas y ladrillo. Su alrededor estaba muy bien cubierto de flores, como si alguien se hubiera esmerado en cuidarlas mucho. Había una piscina muy grande y a su lado un césped precioso.

—¡Qué linda! —exclamé—. Mira esos jardines. ¿Conoces a los dueños? Porque parecen bastante esmerados por tener esas flores tan preciosas…

—Es mía —dijo.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y me giré a mirarlo.

No, me estaba tomando el pelo.

—¿Qué? ¿No me crees? —se rio—. Es mía —repitió.

Hice un mohín sorpresivo, evaluando su expresión divertida y poco seria. Sin embargo, parecía decirme la verdad.

—No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que hacerlo, solo obsérvala.

Con un suspiro lo hice, contemplé cada aspecto de ella. Resultaba inmensa para alguien tan solitario como Edward, a no ser que… Fruncí el ceño, atando los cabos sueltos.

Quizá algo tenía que ver con ella.

Su recuerdo me trajo un estremecimiento, así que la envié a la basura.

—Mira esas flores, Edward, ¿tú las pusiste ahí?

—No, fue mi madre. No suele pasarse por aquí, pero cuando lo hace cuida de las plantas, tal como Maggie.

—¿Maggie?

—Es quien ha cuidado este lugar junto a su madre —murmuró.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros, ahora más gruesa y fría. La ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo y la de Edward también. Su camisa de lino le marcaba el cuerpo de forma atractiva.

—Será mejor que entremos, te resfriarás.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que entre? —inquirí con la voz suave.

Sonrió y luego frunció el ceño, un tanto curioso por mi pregunta.

—Claro que sí, por eso te he traído hasta aquí.

El caballo se refugió en el establo que había un poco más allá, el que era parte del inmenso terreno de Edward. Él me ayudó a bajar, sosteniéndome desde abajo por las caderas y procurando no rozar mi pierna vendada. Cuando acabamos cara a cara, Edward rozó sutilmente su nariz con la mía, pero no hizo nada más. Tiró de mi mano y me instó a atravesar el inmenso paraje hasta llegar al porche que era bastante grande. La puerta principal era doble y de ébano, muy lisa y con pequeños vidrios en mosaico en las esquinas. El cobrizo la abrió de par en par, invitándome a entrar con su coqueta mirada esmeralda.

El vestíbulo era precioso. La madera de ébano estaba en el suelo y en las paredes, uniéndose con un lustroso granito fino y pulcro. Bajé unos escalones, maravillada con la forma del lugar; parecía sacado de una revista. Justo en el medio, en el corazón de aquel inmenso vestíbulo, había un árbol protegido por cuatro cristales, que debía sobrepasar el nivel de la casa.

—Cuando la mandé a construir no quería cortarlo o mudarlo de lugar, me parecía un atentado a la naturaleza, así que pedí protegerlo por los cristales. El sol le llega perfecto y se puede salir a disfrutar de su sombra y a regarlo cuando sea necesario —me explicó él, poniéndose a mi lado.

—Me parece una brillante forma de respetar su vida —susurré, acercándome al cristal.

El árbol estaba parado en medio de un frondoso césped, con unas bancas a su lado y unos faroles pequeños en el suelo. Era de amplias hojas rosáceas y de un tronco medianamente grueso.

—Es un arce japonés —me informó.

Me quedé unos minutos contemplándolo, mientras la lluvia caía sobre él. Incluso, la apertura en el medio de la casa daba una luz natural que se unía a la de las ventanas, que abarcaban todas las paredes de la primera planta, como si Edward hubiera querido que la vista del exterior se mezclara con el interior.

A medida que caminaba, Edward encendía las pequeñas luces que había en el suelo, iluminando los cuadros de diferentes autores, como si fuera una galería de arte. Las paredes comenzaron a cambiar de color, tornándose azul oscuro y plata. Tras una muralla de piedras que emulaba un separador de ambientes, se encontraba la sala. Ésta resultaba acogedora, donde los colores que primaban era el café, el marfil y el ébano de los suelos. Había una escalera de 4 peldaños que servían de acceso a la zona de descanso, donde se encontraban dos sofás blancos de tres cuerpos frente a una minimalista chimenea.

El arce seguía ahí, justo en el medio de la casa.

Me sorprendí de encontrar otras plantas y flores protegidas por cajas de cristal, todas cerca de las paredes y en los rincones.

—Edward, que casa tan linda —susurré, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

Comenzó a descender su mirada por mi cuerpo, comprobando lo mojada que me encontraba. Yo lo imité y entonces noté que mis senos se translucían a través de mi blusa, y no llevaba sujetador.

—En mi defensa, no sabía que llovería.

Sonrió, llevando sus dedos a mi blusa mojada.

—Me gusta cómo te ves, sobre todo si soy el único disfrutando de la vista —musitó—. Sin embargo, no quiero que te resfríes, de verdad. Iré a buscar algo para ti, no tardaré.

Cuando me quedé a solas bajé los escalones y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás, que eran muy blandos y esponjosos.

—Qué lugar tan lindo —susurré.

No vi ninguna fotografía por ahí, nada que representara algo importante para Edward. Parecía una casa inhabitada, puesta a la exhibición, pulcra e inmaculada. Entonces recordé que él no solía venir aquí a menudo, pues la isla le significaba nostalgia y dolor. Pero me había traído, lo que me generaba una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

Mi característica mente dispersa me llevó a centrar mi atención en las ventanas que había frente a mí, las que daban con un impresionante jardín que solo Esme podía haber cuidado. De pronto, se me ocurrió la idea de poner algunas en la casa, quizá un poco de color le daría aún más vida al lugar.

Abrí la puerta francesa que daba al exterior y crucé el césped mientras la lluvia caía por mi cuerpo. Estaba más espesa que antes, parecía que el cielo iba a caerse. Comencé a cortar una de cada una, procurando hacerlo con cuidado.

—Qué lindas margaritas —musité.

Mientras las miraba y las agrupaba en mi regazo, comencé a pensar en ideas para el arreglo de flores de la boda.

—¿Qué haces, Isabella? —preguntó Edward, saliendo hacia al jardín.

—Solo estoy disfrutando de las flores—musité mirándolo—. Además, me parecería perfecto poner unas cuantas en tu casa… si es que puedo.

Él sonrió, aprobando mi idea.

—Acabo de hablar con mi padre, no podrán regresar a la isla, la lluvia provocó que las aguas del mar y del lago aumentaran, así que el puente está cerrado para entrar, sólo se podrá salir. Además, los guardabosques están preocupados, se avistaron dos depredadores cerca de aquí. Lo mejor es que entremos, me he asustado al verte sola acá afuera.

—¿Te preocupaste nuevamente por mí? —le pregunté, mirándolo con un poco de diversión.

Hizo un movimiento con sus labios, lo que me distrajo unos segundos.

—La verdad sí, estos últimos días no has dejado de hacerlo. Ya te figuraba entre las garras de esos depredadores.

—Creo que tengo uno en frente —susurré, tocándole el pecho. Entonces le guiñé el ojo y caminé hacia adelante con las flores.

Entré a la casa con Edward pisándome los talones. Paré en el reborde de la puerta, temerosa de mojar la pulcra madera del suelo.

—No te preocupes, no suelo ser un patán compulsivo del orden —aclaró—. Ten, te traje toallas y un poco de ropa. Yo me encargaré de hacer el fuego mientras tú te acomodas, pasaremos la noche aquí.

Levanté las cejas, un tanto pasmada por ello.

—Es imposible que podamos avanzar con Pecado, menos con esos animales sueltos.

¿Quedarme con él en este precioso lugar? Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

—Además, te tengo una sorpresa.

Sonreí como una niña pequeña, ansiosa y entusiasta.

—¿Al menos tu familia y mi hermano están bien?

—Sonaban abrumados con la idea de quedarse por allá, pero es mejor que arriesgarse a que el agua los arrastre —musitó—. De seguro tu hermano te llamará en un rato. Yo les aseguré que no regresaría a casa de ellos, que me quedaría aquí. Deben creer que estarás con Maggie.

Justo en ese momento mi móvil, que estaba dentro de la chaqueta, comenzó a sonar.

—Hola, Jasper —saludé, mirando a Edward.

Él asintió.

—Bella, no sabes lo que ocurrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo malo? —fingí.

—No, la verdad no es tan malo, pero nos ha destruido el panorama. Por las lluvias el camino de entrada a la isla está bloqueado, no tenemos acceso por el puente.

—Oh, qué mala situación. ¿Qué ocurrirá con ustedes? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará bloqueado el acceso?

—Tres días —bufó.

Estuve en la disputa entre dos emociones. Primero, tristeza de que tuvieran que pasar afuera tanto tiempo, perdiendo parte de sus vacaciones, y segundo, dicha, porque eso significaba que Edward y yo íbamos a estar juntos todo ese tiempo.

—Espero puedan volver antes —susurré—. De momento yo me quedaré con Maggie, supongo que tendremos que comernos lo que habíamos comido solo nosotras porque el Sr. Cullen aún no regresa.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y luego negó, como si no creyera lo que escuchaba.

—Creo que Carlisle habló con él. Al menos está bien. No lo esperen, no creo que regrese.

Nos despedimos y yo corté. Enseguida me sacudí el cabello, que estaba bastante húmedo.

—Me pondré lo que me has traído, así que procura no mirar —jugueteé.

Se rio.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? Porque ese cuerpo lo conozco muy bien —destacó, oscureciendo su mirar.

—Pues esta vez está prohibido, así que haz lo tuyo —exclamé, mostrándole la lengua.

Edward levantó las palmas en un gesto de paz y un claro "está bien". Se agachó frente a la chimenea y comenzó a hacer el fuego, haciéndose el distraído. Yo, con la mirada recelosa, comencé a desvestirme sobre el sofá. La ropa estaba tan mojada que se me pegaba a mí, parecía que no llevaba nada puesto. Definitivamente había sido un mal día para usar una blusa de gasa, y peor aún, sin sujetador. Al quitarme los vaqueros noté que al menos mi tanga estaba seca.

—¡Hey, depravado! No mires —le recalqué al notar cómo sus ojos se desviaban del fuego.

—No pude evitarlo —masculló.

Rodé los ojos, mientras me pasaba la toalla limpia por mi cuerpo. Para molestar, procuré hacerlo de forma lenta y ligeramente sensual, tentándolo.

—Juegas muy sucio, Isabella.

—Me uno a tu sistema.

Junto a las toallas venía la ropa que me había traído. Sonreí al ver que solo se componía de una playera negra con el logo de _Duran Duran,_ unas cuantas —o bastantes— tallas más que yo.

—Duran Duran, ¿eh?

Se giró, con el fuego ya listo.

—Me pareció que tú podías darle un mejor uso.

Le dio una rápida mirada a mi cuerpo, que aún seguía semidesnudo en su sofá.

—Que así sea —musité, deslizándola por mi cuerpo.

—Me la regaló Carlisle el año 88, solo tenía 9 años.

—Está intacta.

—La he cuidado bastante. Se te ve increíble —sonrió lascivamente.

Fingí no notar aquel gesto y me acurruqué en el sofá, sujetando mi cabeza con mi mano. Él le dio un recorrido a mis curvas.

—Tú también deberías quitarte eso, a la gente madura le es más fácil enfermarse —dije divertida.

Edward se quitó la camisa y me la lanzó a la cara.

—¡Oye! —exclamé, dejándola caer al suelo.

—Muy graciosa, ¿eh? A diferencia de ti, yo sí te permito mirar —musitó, desabrochándose los vaqueros con lentitud.

Me mordí el labio inferior y enarqué una ceja.

Edward estaba completamente mojado. La ropa interior se le pegaba al cuerpo, de manera que no había otro camino más que quitarse todo. Como era un desvergonzado, acabó desnudo en su propia sala, poniéndose ambas manos en las estrechas caderas. Luego, tomó una de las toallas y se secó, ofreciéndome un espectáculo caliente y masculino. Me vi tentada a acercarme, pero preferí mantener la tensión, apretando las piernas muy suavemente.

—¿Por qué te has ruborizado? —me preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

Tomé una de las almohadas y me la apegué al pecho, dejando descansar mi barbilla en ella.

—Por la chimenea, comienza a hacer calor, ¿no?

Él se rio satisfecho y tomó unos pantalones largos de pijama color negro que descansaban en el brazo del otro sofá, calzándoselos enseguida.

—Quiero que veas mi sorpresa —dijo, poniéndose a mi lado y tendiendo su mano. Lo miré hacia arriba y le sonreí de forma entusiasta, tomándola con fuerza.

Me llevó hacia otro pasillo, que quedaba al otro extremo de la casa. El ambiente seguía siendo el mismo, con cuadros y un ambiente arquitectónico precioso. Detrás de un arco recto estaba el comedor, bajo una escalera de dos peldaños. Todas las paredes que le rodeaban estaban cubiertas de vidrio con la vista completa al lago. Casi se me escapa un jadeo al notar que la mesa, que era de cristal rectangular, estaba decorada para una cena de dos personas.

—¿Cuándo fue que…?

—De madrugada —susurró—, luego de una larga caminata por el bosque.

Como él estaba detrás de mí no pude ver su expresión.

—Tenías todo preparado.

—Evidentemente la lluvia torrencial no —dijo divertido.

¿Cuándo lo habría decidido? Era claro que esta casa debía significar algo muy importante para él.

—¿Me cocinarás? —inquirí, pasando una mano por el respaldo de una de las sillas.

—Por supuesto —musitó.

Sonreí, encantada con la idea.

.

La cocina era muy grande y moverse en ella resultaba muy cómodo. Parecía hecha para un chef como él… o yo.

Siempre me gustó cocinar, pero nunca había encontrado un contrincante como Edward. Sus ojos relucían cuando se acercaba la hora de la cocina, había aprendido a interpretar muy bien cuando eso ocurría.

Tenía todo preparado, como si supiera que yo diría que sí a su invitación. Eso me llevó a pensar un momento, mientras seleccionaba algunos frutos rojos, sobre su efecto y lo seguro que estaba de mí, sobre todo luego de lo que me dijo antes de salir corriendo con el caballo, de alguna forma sentía que parte de sus disculpas era esto, consentirme. ¿Me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano? No lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, parte de mí no quería pensar nada más que en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él ahora me daba la espalda mientras preparaba el filete de res para saltearlo. Ver su espalda ancha moverse libremente por el lugar era un espectáculo interesante, sobre todo porque sabía exactamente qué hacer. Además, había puesto algo de su música, que era bastante oscura y casi propia de él.

—¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo, Sr. Chef? —le pregunté, poniendo mi mano en su espalda baja, justo donde empezaba su pantalón de pijama.

Se giró a mirarme con una sonrisilla suficiente.

—Solo ponerte cómoda y esperarme hasta que termine, no me queda mucho. Ya has hecho suficiente, la sorpresa es para ti.

Enarqué una ceja y me entrometí entre sus brazos para ver qué estaba haciendo.

—Al menos dime qué haces porque se ve bastante bien —musité.

—Es un _Filet de Boeuf_ —dijo con su perfecto francés, mientras lo envolvía en una salsa de almendras.

—¿Un qué?

Se rio.

—Un solomillo.

—¿Por qué los franceses le ponen nombres tan elaborados a sus platos?

—Porque su cocina lo es —murmuró.

Encendió una sartén, le puso un poco de mantequilla y dejó caer el solomillo.

—Me imagino que las francesas debieron quedar loquitas por ti —susurré como quien no quiere la cosa, apoyándome en la encimera con la cadera.

Dejó de mover el solomillo frente al fuego para mirarme con atención.

—Digamos que no son mi tipo —musitó, guiñándome un ojo—, así que da igual.

—Qué humilde, Sr. Cullen.

Aún mantenía su mirada divertida, como si mis expresiones le resultaran una completa entretención. Acercó su rostro al mío y llevó su dedo pulgar a mi labio inferior, tirándolo con suavidad.

—Me atraen más las mujeres como usted, Srta. Swan, no hay secreto en ello.

Medio sonreí, fascinada con sus palabras.

Cuando el solomillo estuvo listo, él acercó un poco a mi boca para que lo probara. Yo acepté encantada, observando sus ojos verdes al mismo tiempo. La textura en mi boca era suave, blanda y jugosa, con una mezcla perfecta de la almendra y las especias.

—Mmm —murmuré, haciéndolo sonreír de oreja a oreja—. Está delicioso.

—Ve a la mesa y espérame ahí, estaré listo en unos minutos.

Asentí obediente.

.

Edward se negó a que le ayudara, parecía enfrascado en consentirme.

Puso la entrada de rúcula, queso de cabra y frutos secos frente a mí, no sin antes ofrecerme un intenso _merlot_ de una fina viña. Se sentó frente a mí, también con una copa y entonces esperó a que probara, entusiasta. La entrada estaba ligeramente bañada con oliva y miel, lo que sin duda intensificaba el sabor del queso y los frutos secos.

—¿Así que así acostumbra a tratar a sus invitados? —le pregunté con la copa de vino contra mis labios.

—Solo a algunos, Isabella —murmuró, entrelazando sus dedos bajo la barbilla—. Es más, no suelo venir muy seguido por aquí.

A pesar de todo, ya me imaginaba un poco por qué. ¿Aquella mujer habrá vivido aquí?

Tragué, súbitamente nerviosa.

—¿Entonces por qué hoy has decidido traerme? —me atreví a preguntar.

Me dio una sonrisa un tanto tensa y entonces suspiró.

—Sentí la necesidad de que la conocieras —dijo.

Me llevé otro bocado de rúcula y queso para callarme, no quería presionarlo. Yo sabía que Edward se había dado cuenta de mi expresión esa vez que nos descubrió a Esme y a mí con las fotografías, quizá hasta pensaba que me había formado otra idea equivocada… si es que realmente lo estaba.

—Pues me parece un lugar maravilloso, me siento muy cómoda aquí.

En cuanto le dije eso, sus ojos dejaron ir un atisbo de emoción y calidez muy intensa. La tensión se había ido de él.

Cuando la entrada terminó, Edward se marchó a la cocina para atenderme y traer el segundo plato. Una extraña sensación de ansiedad se formó en mi vientre, pues sus atenciones me hacían sentir importante. La verdad, frente a esto era imposible resistirse, parecía saber cómo hacerme perder la cabeza y esa era su ventaja.

Entonces recordé a Renata y en ese video de la boda, cómo él la miraba y cómo debió tratarla a todo momento, con una atención tan íntima y tan preciosa que me generaba múltiples sensaciones. No quise ponerme a pensar si esto se asemejaba a lo que él pudo hacer por ella, porque me daba mucho miedo que no fuera igual.

—Qué bien huele —exclamé, mordiéndome el labio inferior al verlo venir con los platillos.

Lo puso frente a mí y luego acercó la botella de merlot para servirme otra copa.

—Tú y tu idea de emborracharme —musité divertida, tomando el fuste.

—Siempre me dices que no pueden emborracharte, así que me rindo con ello —bromeó, sentándose frente a mí.

—Al menos me desinhibes.

—¿Aún más? —inquirió, ladeando la cabeza.

Me lamí el labio inferior y luego agaché la mirada hacia el solomillo, que tenía un aspecto muy elegante en el plato, ¿cómo sería tener a un hombre así para consentirte todos los días? Me llevé el cubierto a los labios, disfrutando del filete para que mi cabeza dejara de pensar, últimamente no dejaba de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo es que tenías todo preparado? —le pregunté intrigada.

Sonrió y me miró con seguridad.

—La verdad, Maggie fue una cómplice. Ella me ayudó a preparar todo lo necesario y, bueno, ella ya conoce muy bien esta casa.

—Maggie… —susurré, dejando su nombre en el aire—. Ella me parece adorable.

—Lo es. No dudó en darme una mano.

Se me escapó otra sonrisa.

Terminamos de comer entre increíbles risas, parecía que aquella pequeña discusión entre los dos —nuevamente gracias a su hermano— se había ido para convertirse en una cómoda charla. Además, la comida estaba tan estupenda que ni siquiera me importaba enojarme.

—Ahora… Queda el último plato —susurró, oscureciendo su mirar.

Le pasé el pie por el muslo, dándole mi claro mensaje.

—Así me gusta.

Se levantó de la silla y me tomó la mano para levantarme también, pero no sólo eso, sino también tomarme entre sus brazos y llevarme junto a él a otra aventura placentera.

—¡Bájame! —le grité entre risas.

—¡Sht! —me calló, dándome una fuerte nalgada.

.

Cuando desperté el cielo aún no reflejaba el amanecer. Por un momento no sabía dónde me encontraba hasta que me di la vuelta y lo vi, durmiendo profundamente. Suspiré e inevitablemente me puse a recordar la cena que tuvimos y luego, bueno… aún sentía el cuerpo adolorido.

Me recargué entre los edredones y observé lo bonito de la habitación que, como toda la casa, tenía una fachada preciosa. Incluso la vista seguía siendo igual de hermosa, con el bosque de frente.

Cerré un momento los ojos, sintiendo su respiración calma chocar con mi rostro.

Me levanté desnuda y me paré un momento frente a la ventana, disfrutando del paisaje. De pronto, escuché un murmullo, pero al girarme comprobé que seguía durmiendo. Estaba hablando entre sueños.

—Renata —susurró, arrugando el rostro.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

 _¿Está soñando con ella?_ , pensé con los labios secos.

Decidí bajar para calmar el nerviosismo que de pronto había surgido en mi corazón. Paré en la sala y me encontré con mi ropa interior y la playera, poniéndomelos rápidamente. Todo estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, pero lejos de divertirme con los recuerdos, me sentí muy incómoda.

Me marché a la sala, disfrutando de las últimas brasas. La casa aún estaba cálida, pero algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir mucho frío. Me senté en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y ahí me quedé, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Tan temprano despierta? —inquirió. Di un respingo.

Lo miré. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, contemplándome.

—Sí, no pude seguir durmiendo.

—Son las 5 de la madrugada.

Me encogí de hombros sin girarme para mirarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, solo pensaba, el sonido de los pájaros me relaja —lo evadí, aun cuando él me estaba mirando con esos ojos tan inquisidora.

Se sentó a mi lado, pero luego nadie dijo nada, a ambos nos habían comido la lengua. Entonces lo oí suspirar y me atreví a mirarlo.

—Tuve una pesadilla —me contó.

—Lo sé.

—Ya veo, por eso estás así.

No contesté.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en esas fotografías? —interrogó con seriedad.

Tragué.

—Te vi a ti con… una mujer.

—¿Qué más?

—La besabas, la… —apreté los labios, pero seguí—. Era tu novia, ¿no?

—No, era mi ex esposa —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Asentí, mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Mi madre te lo dijo? —Se veía molesto.

Negué.

—Lo vi en un video, lo encontré de casualidad. Era tu boda.

—Carajo. —Volvió a suspirar—. ¿Qué más sabes?

—Que es la misma mujer de aquella revista —musité—. Por un instante creí que había muerto, pero entonces la recordé.

—Debes tener muchas preguntas.

—Sí, las tengo.

Él se quedó callado nuevamente, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Prometí que iba a ser sincero, creo que es momento de que lo haga —susurró—. ¿Me prometes que escucharás palabra por palabra?

—Lo haré.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó en frente, dispuesto a liberar uno de los tantos secretos y recuerdos que aguardaban en su corazón.

—Ella se llamaba… —Carraspeó—. Se llama —enfatizó— Renata Vulturi.

—Esa familia a la que tanto odias.

Asintió con lentitud.

—Nos conocimos hace muchos años atrás. Yo estaba finalizando mi universidad y ella era parte de un nivel menor. Teníamos cerca de… 22 o 23 años, ya no lo recuerdo bien. Fue en una fiesta de la facultad, pasó de pronto, simplemente la vi. Era tan seria, tan correcta y mantenía una frialdad que en esos momentos creí que sería perfecta para mí.

"—Al principio fuimos amigos. Ella conoció a todos a quienes sigo manteniendo en mi círculo, aquellos a los que conoces, como por ejemplo Tanya, Garrett y Kate.

Me pasé una mano por el brazo, buscando darme calor.

—No tardamos en ser novios y creo que tanta rapidez se debió a que precisamente llegó en un punto de mi vida en el que todo era caos. Yo aún no superaba la muerte de mi hermana y mi entorno estaba cada vez más desastroso. Era un joven muy rebelde, Bells, con pretensiones absurdas, viviendo la vida de la universidad como un verdadero loco. —Sonrió con nostalgia—. Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo y a quien no conoces aún, siempre me dijo que, de no haber sido tan bueno, habría acabado destrozando mi carrera. Era un demente, Bella, incluso antes de conocer a Renata, no te habría gustado conocerme, te habría hecho tanto daño.

Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos y yo sentí que mi garganta se ennudecía.

—Pero Renata siempre fue una roca, dura, fuerte. —Se rio—. Eso creía, que era fuerte, pero tenía mal integrado el concepto en ese tiempo. Renata no era fuerte, era un témpano de hielo, nada la sobrepasaba y yo necesitaba eso, o bueno, eso creía mi madre.

"—Recuerdo bien que cuando la vi me sorprendí. Era una de las pocas mujeres en mi carrera, así que no era fácil olvidarla. Renata era una mujer seria, con un rostro impenetrable y difícil de leer —sonrió con algo de tristeza—. Pero me gustó y, bueno, ella también se interesó, ¿y sabes cuándo se interesó? Cuando supo que era el terror de la alta sociedad neoyorkina.

¿El terror de la alta sociedad? ¿Por qué…?

—No era hombre para ti, Bella, no era quien soy ahora.

Tragué, mientras lo veía triste, saboreando los más intensos recuerdos.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho para recalcarme tanto eso?

Tuve miedo.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Se acerca el comienzo de la verdad y Edward tiene mucho que decir. ¿Cómo creen que lo tomará Bella? ¿Qué piensan que pudo pasar con Renata? Hay una historia muy oscura detrás. Sólo hay una certeza y es que Edward está muy herido, con cicatrices que aún cuesta sanar_**

 ** _Quiero comentarles que como ya nos acercamos a los 1k reviews, quiero celebrar, ¿cómo?, dándoles imágenes de adelanto exclusivo en mi grupo, ¡podrán comentar sus teorías! Pero cuidado, que todo quedará a la interpretación_**

 ** _También quiero comentarles que planeo un Outtake de Edward POV para después del capítulo 25, ¡espero les guste la idea!_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de KaroSwan, Vanina Iliana, Gra, LicetSalvatore, yaly, angryc, PoliFP13, Karina, Alison, jupy, Mar91, Isa, Andre22-twi, esme575, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Lys92, carlita16, AlyciaCullen, Jeli, Anna, freedom2604, Yoliki, NadiaGarcia, carol, carolaap, saraipineda44, Gabs Frape, Jo, Merce, pax99, Maria Swan de Cullen, Val, torrespera172, patymdn, GloriaCullen, joanaferreyraa, miop, Tecupi, gina101528, Melina, Nelva Robsten, Karla, .585, valeeecu, damaris14, Milacaceres11039, Cullenland, lidia22, Arlette, ELIZABETH, Nadiia16, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, andreasotoseneca, Deathxrevenge, TasahRosario, Anonimo, Juliana masen, DuLce aMoR, Adriana Molina, cary, , kaja0507, Valeria, crizthal, sandy56_**

 ** _¡Espero sus comentarios! Cuéntenme qué les pareció el capítulo, teorías, deseos, ¡todo! O un gracias_**

 ** _Además, si no lo has hecho, pásate a mi nueva historia, Indomable_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	26. Capítulo 25: Cadenas de recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: I Feel It Coming – The Weeknd**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25:**

 **Cadenas de recuerdos**

" _Dime lo que realmente te gusta_

 _Cariño, puedo tomarme mi tiempo_

 _Nosotros aún no tenemos que pelear_

 _Sólo tómalo paso a paso_

 _Puedo verlo en tus ojos, porque ellos nunca me mienten_

 _Puedo sentir tu cuerpo vibrar y el calor entre tus piernas_

 _Has tenido miedo al amor y a lo que te hizo_

 _No tienes que correr, sé por lo que has pasado_

 _Una simple caricia y puedo liberarte_

 _No tenemos que apresurarnos cuando estás sola conmigo_

 _(…) Solo intento llevarte alto_

 _Y desvanecerte con una caricia_

 _Tú no necesitas una noche solitaria_

 _Así que puedo hacerlo bien_

 _Tienes que dejarme intentar_

 _Darte lo que quieres…"_

Sentía tantos escalofríos de imaginar aquel pasado. Él parecía resguardado tras el escudo de siempre, no podía ver qué había tras esa máscara.

—Bueno, y luego supe que nuestras familias se conocían, por lo que todo fue más fácil. Aro estuvo a cargo de muchos lazos en la empresa de mis padres, ¡era fantástico para mi madre que ella estuviera interesada en mí y yo en ella!

Su tono de voz tenía un tinte a ironía, parecía incluso rencoroso frente a la mujer que le dio la vida.

—Mamá necesitaba que algo o alguien me controlara, porque yo solo no iba a hacerlo. Si la muerte de mi hermana no pudo, ¿qué mejor que conocer a una mujer con búsqueda de control?

Una mujer en la búsqueda de control… Renata parecía una persona tan diferente a mí, me costaba asimilarla.

—Justo en ese momento de mi vida, mis padres no hacían más que sufrir gracias a mí, incluso cuando hacía sólo un año habían perdido a su única hija. Renata fue un regalo del destino, porque gracias a ella comenzaba a seguir mi norte, ¿sabes? —Hizo una pausa, buscando la forma de decirlo, quizá—. Y me enamoré, Isabella, me enamoré profundamente de Renata.

Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto en ese preciso momento, pero yo me sentí tan incómoda que la quité, fijándola en el fuego de la chimenea.

—Al principio Renata me hacía sentir bien, me había hecho cambiar… Me guio a ser quién soy, a ver las cosas en orden. Mi madre la amaba porque había logrado tranquilizarme, a volverme serio como ella, a inmiscuirme en la vida que, según ellos, era para mí. Yo estaba convencido de que eso era cierto, que era lo que necesitaba, porque la amaba y las cosas comenzaban a cambiar gracias a Renata. Me gustaba que fuera correcta, tranquila y tan lejana a la vez, además de lo inteligente que era. —Frunció el ceño, sometiéndose a otra tortura nostálgica—. Fue un noviazgo de altibajos, debo reconocerlo. Insistía tanto con que me hiciera cargo de la empresa, supongo que le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera el flamante heredero de la empresa Cullen. —Me dio una sonrisa agria—. Aun así, estaba enamorado, y entonces lo decidí y le pedí que fuera mi esposa. Teníamos 25.

Me atreví a mirarlo y él ahora parecía lejano, como si no estuviera aquí.

—Ella aceptó, estaba tan contento. —Su voz se apagó, pero continuó—. La boda se realizó aquí, en la isla, imagino que lo viste en ese video.

Respiré hondo y asentí, pero nuevamente sin mirarlo, porque con imaginarlo me dolía el corazón sin ningún sentido.

—Era la boda que ella siempre soñó, con elegancia, sobriedad y el lujo implantado. Quería consentirla y hacer de nuestras vidas algo más felices. Simplemente me casé con mucha ilusión. Era un adulto de 25, ¿te imaginas? No pensaba ni la cuarta parte de lo que pienso ahora. —Suspiró—. Pero finalmente, creí que era la mujer correcta, ¿sabes, Isabella?

—¿Qué ocurrió? —me atreví a preguntar.

Las llamas del fuego le iluminaban el rostro desvaído y por un instante tuve la intención de ir y abrazarlo.

—Nuestros primeros meses juntos fue fenomenal. Los dos ya habíamos terminado la universidad hace unos cuantos años. Mi idea era que ambos lográramos una alianza, crear una compañía náutica que pudiera ayudar a poblaciones sin suministro de bienes básicos. Yo sabía que no era su meta, pero ella me decía que le parecía una idea fantástica, porque me quería y eso era suficiente. ¿Sabes lo mucho que valoraba aquello?

Se quitó parte del cabello de la cara, demasiado agobiado con los recuerdos.

—Pero yo la conocía, al menos eso creí. Renata es la mujer más ambiciosa que alguna vez he conocido en mi vida, y cuando supo que mi patrimonio se caería si hacía semejante hazaña, no estuvo tan de acuerdo. Me suplicó que siguiera la misma línea de sus ideales, la creación de buques importantes para una empresa de famoso renombre. Y… —Tragó—. Lo hice, cegado, olvidando mis convicciones.

"—Ideé un buque perfecto de primera línea y lo presenté a una famosa cadena de cruceros, ganando un proyecto de inversiones importantísimo. Fue el comienzo de una larga creación de importantes máquinas que me hicieron surgir hasta el día de hoy. Ganaría mucho dinero, sería la cúspide, obtendría más importancia en esa élite de la que tanto pregonaba mi maldita familia. Renata estaba contentísima, porque podríamos ser los ingenieros más famosos del país.

La forma desvaída de sus ojos resultaba tan dolorosa. Era como si le costara aún asumir que esa mujer le hizo hacer lo que tanto odiaba.

Era increíble lo que nos hace un amor tóxico.

—Mientras aquello ocurría, Renata me llevaba a fiestas con personas que no debí conocer. Mi socio, un gran amigo mío, frecuentaba también esos ambientes, esos que creí dejar a un lado cuando me propuse ser el hombre que quería.

—¿Qué ocurría ahí? —inquirí con los labios secos.

Su mirada se tornó tan adolorida que por poco me saca un llanto desesperado.

—Drogas —susurró—, crimen… —Tragó—. Quería salir de ese lugar cada vez que podía, pero no podía, era como volver a ser adolescente, momento en que todos me temían.

—Edward… —gemí.

—Renata adoraba que los demás descubrieran quién era yo, porque mi nombre era peligro, era un estigma poderoso al que todos querían respetar. Amaba profundamente lo malo de mí, pero yo no quería seguir siendo ese hombre que dejé, ¡quería ser feliz con ella sacando lo mejor de mí! ¡Quería huir de eso, pero ella no lo permitía!

Las lágrimas me cayeron por las mejillas y yo me las quité con rapidez.

—Querías amar.

—Quería una familia, quería demostrar que no era esa clase de persona que todos imaginaban de mí, pero… Al parecer no podía salir.

Sentía tanta angustia, tanta que lo único que quería era abrazarlo, pero él necesitaba su espacio.

—Finalmente, en medio de todo eso, aquel proyecto se comenzó a llevar a cabo y con ello mi nombre comenzó a escalar. Era tal que pronto fui nominado a premios, premios importantes en mi rubro. Me estaban valorando, siendo muy joven eso es grandioso. —Sonrió con suavidad, pero luego sus labios formaron una línea recta—. El día de una importante premiación, justo cuando se alzaría el estrellato de mi profesión, Renata no llegó.

Arqueé las cejas, entristecida.

—Al principio creí que había sido por su trabajo, ya que ella también buscaba lo mismo que yo, pero en cada instancia ella fracasaba. Sin embargo, cuando recibí el segundo premio ella tampoco estuvo ahí y yo luego supe que simplemente no quiso ir.

"—La busqué muchas veces, preguntándole qué ocurría, sintiéndome culpable porque creí que me necesitaba y yo no estaba ahí producto del trabajo. Y en parte es cierto, ella estuvo sola muchas noches mientras yo me mataba creando algo que fuera a darnos un futuro prometedor, a la espera de que ella también pudiera hacer lo mismo. Pero no, ella se alejaba de mí, ocupando la excusa de que necesitaba enfocarse en crear y ser la mejor. Luego supe que cuando todo esto pasaba, ella recurría a mi madre, llorando desesperada porque creía estar segura de que en realidad yo la engañaba y que ya no la quería, pero… era absurdo, ¿sabes?, yo de verdad la amaba y jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

A medida que hablaba mi corazón dolía aún más, imaginando toda su necesidad por saber qué ocurría, por arreglar las cosas.

—Tuvimos una discusión luego de un año agónico de frialdad y distanciamiento, el día de nuestro primer aniversario. Una real mierda.

"—Ella había fracasado en otro proyecto y no lograba surgir, mientras yo había hecho una asociación con ese buen amigo de ambos, ad portas de crear nuestra propia empresa náutica. Recuerdo bien lo que me dijo aquella vez, lo que asumió gracias a la rabia. Bastó sólo eso para darme cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasándonos.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Se acomodó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Que odiaba mis logros.

Jadeé.

—Que cada vez que estaba cerca de mí recordaba sus fracasos. Me envidiaba, Bella, mi propia esposa odiaba mi éxito. Ella quería triunfar mientras yo lo hacía.

Me llevé una mano a los labios, anonadada con lo que me decía. ¿Lo envidiaba? ¿Cómo era posible envidiar a alguien que amabas? Porque lo amaba, ¿no?

—En aquella ocasión me atribuí la culpa, me odié por pensar solo en mí, así que quise ayudarla y trabajar en ambos proyectos con tal de que nuestro matrimonio surgiera. Pero Renata estaba empecinada en alejarme, en demostrarme una faceta distinta de ella. Se volvió más fría aún, más ella misma, ¿sabes? Odiaba que buscara quererla, como si le asqueara. Intenté muchas veces darle detalles, cocinarle, contarle mis sueños, que tocara el piano —se rio, sabiendo lo duro que era siquiera asimilarlo—. Me recordaba todos los días que era un marido blando y que no imaginó nunca que yo distara tanto de aquella leyenda llamada " _El Terror de la Alta Sociedad Neoyorkina_ ".

La furia me cruzó la tráquea de manera voraz. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle eso? ¿Qué clase de mujer podía hacer algo así por un hombre que podía mover cielo, mar y tierra solo por ella? Era como si Renata Vulturi se hubiera enamorado de la idea fantasiosa de un hombre malvado, de ese que tanto pregonaban los demás. Renata quería a un hombre que generara temor, pero… Edward, por más que lo quisiera negar y me recalcase una y otra vez quién fue en el pasado, era uno de los hombres más buenos que había conocido en toda mi vida. Nadie había hecho tanto por mí como él en este último tiempo.

—Pero en ese entonces yo era muy tenaz y seguí intentándolo. Ideé la casa de mis sueños pensando en la posibilidad de que olvidáramos los problemas y comenzar de nuevo, como si ella fuera así, como… si le gustara seguir teniendo una vida conmigo. Creí que funcionaría, pues era el lugar en el que nos casamos, pero… pequé de crédulo y de inocente. Este lugar era mi último recurso para demostrarle que la quería —señaló, mirando cada rincón del lugar—, pero no funcionó.

Como lo suponía.

—Para nuestro aniversario llegué a casa con los planos que había ideado con el arquitecto, pensando en darle la sorpresa ideal. —Sus ojos se volvieron lejanos, aún más de lo que ya estaban —. Pero la encontré apegada a la pared, mientras mi socio y ella cogían como dos miserables adolescentes.

—Oh por Dios —musité horrorizada.

—Estaban juntos hacía 3 años, ¿te das cuenta de eso? Incluso antes que nos casáramos. Y yo no tenía idea de absolutamente nada, como un imbécil. —Apretó los labios, muy colérico—. Inmediatamente le pedí el divorcio, olvidando sus súplicas y sus deseos de hablar.

"—Creí que estaba arrepentida, de verdad lo creí, pero cuando ningún vínculo legal nos unía, mi socio y ella me quitaron la potestad de mi proyecto estrella, dejándome completamente en la ruina. Quedé destruido, Bella. No tenía un céntimo, nada, perdí mi casa, mi coche… Todo. Lo que conociste ahora lo logré luego de otros años de trabajo, porque al menos quedaba mi nombre, pero… la mujer que creí amar me destruyó por completo.

No podía creerlo, me hacía trizas el corazón. Ahora lo entendía todo, desde su dolor a su rabia, incluso su lado misterioso.

—Ahora, Renata es parte de una importante corporación náutica, usando curiosamente mis ideas —puntualizó con los ojos brillantes y cargados de algo que no supe describir.

Me miró, buscando alguna respuesta, alguna reacción, pero yo estaba tan perpleja y horrorizada que no sabía qué decirle.

—Por eso no querías estar aquí, recordarla debe…

—La odio, Isabella, arruinó mi vida.

¿Realmente lo hacía? ¿De verdad la odiaba?

—¿Esta casa…?

—Finalmente la construí, cuando logré estabilizarme y hacerme de renombre con mi habilidad. Lo logré a punta de esfuerzo, volví a ser quien era y ahora soy el ingeniero náutico más importante del rubro —alardeó falsamente, como si aquello no fuese más que una estupidez—. La modifiqué con tal de que se amoldara a mis gustos, pero no me gusta estar solo, es algo que detesto en un lugar como este, que está hecho con todos mis deseos de amar.

La forma en la que lo decía resultaba agria, casi fría, como si esos deseos se hubieran ido a la basura. Parte de él estaba cerrado y hermético, porque lo que esa mujer le quitó era muy difícil de recuperar.

—¿Por qué siento que tu familia no te entiende? —exclamé—. Si ellos saben lo que ocurrió deberían entenderte, pero no lo hacen…

—Me ven como si parte de esto fuera mi culpa, ¿no? —Asentí—. Isabella, yo nunca les conté lo que había ocurrido, no me atreví, porque aún con el tiempo no he sido capaz de destruir su imagen frente a los demás. Siento que nunca podré, porque nadie me creerá.

Me subió la rabia. ¿Cómo no lo hizo?

—Deben saberlo, no es justo… —Mi voz se quebró muy rápido.

Negó, taciturno.

Sí, quizá esa mujer seguía importándole.

—¿Alice…?

—Ella lo sabe, es la única junto con mis mejores amigos —murmuró.

Me sentía al borde del llanto, preguntándome cómo lidiar con el recuerdo de esa mujer, cómo manejar esto que no se asemejaba a los celos. Odiaba profundamente a esa persona, la odiaba por haberle hecho daño al hombre que quería.

Él tenía los hombros caídos, a la espera de lo que fuera a decirle. No lo soporté y caminé a su lado, sentándome en la búsqueda de su calor. Mis ojos escocían y comenzaba a sentir mucho más frío que antes.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decirme, todo el daño que esa mujer le había hecho. Me dolía tanto imaginar amar y saber que esa persona era capaz de eso. Dios mío, Edward seguramente estaba aterrado.

—Estás en lo correcto, la mujer que viste en la revista era Renata. Debo confesar que me ha sorprendido verla, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que mis ojos se toparan con su rostro —musitó.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir? Es evidente que te hace mucho daño.

Sonrió, como si fuera muy obvio.

Me tomó la barbilla y luego la mejilla, acariciándola mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Ya lo sabes, por ti.

Tragué.

—Isabella, por primera vez no siento frío aquí, por primera vez… la siento mía —confesó—. Tenerte aquí me ha hecho feliz, que todo lo demás pase a segundo plano. Sólo basta mirar tus ojos y sé que todo estará bien, simplemente todo.

Mi barbilla tiritó y yo acorté nuestra distancia para rodear su cuello, buscando su conforte. Sus ojos me partían el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Edward —sollocé.

—Shh… No lo hagas, no lo soportaría ahora.

Me escondí en la curva de su cuello y él me pasó las manos por la espalda, dándome caricias suaves.

—Sentí que era el momento de decírtelo, contarte parte de mis demonios. Tus ojos pedían a gritos una respuesta a tanto secreto, a este lado oscuro de mí…

Moví la cabeza de forma negativa y me separé para mirarlo.

—No es un lado oscuro de ti, es de esa mujer —gemí—. ¿Por qué me hablabas de esto como si yo fuera a odiarte o a querer separarme de ti? Edward, yo…

—Porque a veces temo que cualquier cosa me separe de ti, incluso yo mismo. A veces siento que toda circunstancia hará que te formes una idea de mí que no quieres. Eres alegre, Bella, una mujer preciosa, joven, que no necesita lidiar con los recuerdos llenos de tanto odio de un hombre adulto, que le sobrepasa por…

Negué y lo callé, poniendo mis dedos sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué idea podría formarme, Edward? Es ridículo, jamás…

—Pensé que podrías verme como un villano. A veces puedo serlo, cuando me nublan los celos, pero ningún villano nace siéndolo.

Me sentí muy mal, porque más de una vez me negué a escucharlo, asumiendo cosas de él que no eran.

Volví a abrazarlo y me dediqué a acariciar su nuca, enterrando mis dedos en su cabello y disfrutando de su aroma.

—Nunca pensé que tú fueras el culpable, no lo pensé nunca, lo pude ver de inmediato en tu mirada. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho.

—Hey, ¿por qué lo sientes? No tienes nada que sentir, Bella.

—Te he juzgado en un pasado, es válido que pienses que en algún momento no estaré de tu lado, pero quiero que sepas que ya no es así.

Edward me tomó de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Yo tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, pero no quería que me viera llorar más.

—Eso es todo lo que puedo contarte ahora, Bells, si sigo es volver a recordar aún más y… —Suspiró—. No quiero arruinarte y arruinarme el día juntos. Sé que aún queda por saber y prometo decírtelo, pero ahora… —Cerró los ojos, muy agobiado.

—Está bien, estoy de acuerdo. Sólo… no quiero verte triste. Escucharé cuando quieras hablar, sólo… no voy a juzgarte.

Tragó y se mantuvo con los ojos muy cerrados, intentando respirar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que eso acabe en estos días? Para que termine el dolor, los recuerdos que vuelven… Dime, ¿qué hago? Te juro que lo haré.

Sonrió.

—Lo de siempre, sólo sé tú y quédate conmigo.

—No tienes que pedirlo.

Lo abracé aún más fuerte y él puso su mejilla junto a mi pecho. Le di caricias en su cabello, nuevamente disfrutando de su suavidad.

Miré a la pared de ventanas y noté que el amanecer ya estaba haciendo su espectáculo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a disfrutar del amanecer? —le susurré al oído.

Sentí que sonreía contra mi piel.

—Es una idea fantástica.

Me levanté, por primera vez más alta que él, y le tendí mi mano. Edward me miró y me la tomó, usando su fuerza para tirar de mí y besarme con dulzura y mucha necesidad.

—Hará frío —me recordó cuando el aire ya no fue suficiente.

Me lamí el labio inferior.

—¿Otra manta para los dos?

Se rio.

—Otra para los dos —repitió, besándome una última vez—. Ven, iremos al balcón de mi habitación, la vista desde ahí es magnífica.

Subimos por la escalera con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Cuando llegamos aproveché de mirar el reloj y vi que aún ni siquiera eran las seis con treinta de la mañana.

Edward caminó hacia la puerta de cristal y abrió la perilla para mostrarme el inmenso balcón con terraza. La decoración era sinigual, con sofás muy amplios de tono marfil y plantas de decoración. Junto a una esquina había una pequeña fuente que no supe para qué era, porque no tenía agua.

—Ten —me dijo, pasándome una manta muy gruesa y grande.

Él se acercó a la fuente y con un encendedor muy largo le prendió fuego.

—Así no pasarás frío, quiero que estés cómoda y caliente conmigo.

—Eso no es muy difícil, Sr. Cullen.

Se puso a reír, nuevamente alegre, como si todo estuviera bien y ya nada lo atormentara.

—Siéntate, quiero agasajarte —le susurré, palpando a mi lado.

Él lo hizo y yo eché la manta sobre él. Puse mis piernas sobre sus muslos y él me las tomó con aprehensión, manteniéndome con él.

—Es nuestro primer amanecer juntos —dije, acariciándole el cabello mientras lo miraba.

—Podrían ser muchos más.

—Claro que sí.

Era lo que más deseaba.

La vista desde el balcón era un completo lujo que más pensé encontrar. Era tan hermosa que hasta me emocionaba. Los acantilados se veían muy cerca, así como el mar que chocaba con el lago cercano a la casa de Edward. Los árboles hacían un tumulto de colores que se mezclaban con el otoño más anaranjado y romántico que vi nunca. Parecía el paisaje perfecto para nosotros, que le necesitábamos para sanar, y aunque él aún no lo supiera, yo también tenía secretos que hasta el día de hoy me costaba sacar a la luz.

Edward me encontró espiándolo y de improviso descansó su mejilla en mi pecho, tomándome la cintura con apremio, como si aún conservara mucho miedo en él. Yo suspiré y seguí acariciando sus cabellos, sintiendo como poco a poco me mostraba al niño y al adolescente que seguramente absorbieron tanto dolor.

El cielo comenzó a cambiar de color poco a poco, pasando a un anaranjado bellísimo y luminoso. Aquel brillo nos dio en la cara, gracias al sol que iba despejándose entre los acantilados.

Edward me miraba, absorto.

—Bella —me llamó.

Noté cómo sus pestañas se ponían del mismo color que su cabello gracias a la luz del amanecer.

—¿Sí?

Se quedó un momento sin hablar, como si le costara increíblemente exteriorizar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Me tomó la barbilla y juntó su frente con la mía. Cerró los ojos un momento, respirando mi aire.

—Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, Bella, pero no me canso de verte y darme cuenta de lo preciosa que eres —susurró.

—Dímelo todas las veces que quieras, yo…

—Eres en quien más confío —dijo de pronto, sacándome un jadeo—. La única persona que podría verme desnudo de la manera en que tú lo haces.

Pestañeé y tragué, muy sorprendida. Parecía que estaba en medio de una ensoñación.

—Edward —fue lo único que pude decir. Al instante suspiré—. Puedes confiar todo en mí, jamás usaría algo en tu contra, y también confío en ti.

Cerró los ojos y me besó la frente.

—Hace tanto tiempo no me sentía de esta manera, como si tuviera 20 años menos —confesó—, no sé por qué…

—Porque sentir nos hace devolvernos a la vida, nos rejuvenece —susurré—. Me tienes a mí y te prometo que estaré aquí.

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y me abrazó, añorando un calor que sólo los dos generábamos.

Nos besamos mientras el amanecer terminaba por hacer su espectáculo en los cielos, dejando ver la luz de un radiante sol que no tardaría en esconderse producto de las nubes dispuestas a dejar ir la lluvia. Nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto, provocando un calor vivo entre los dos, un roce divino y húmedo. Separé nuestro contacto para besar su quijada, sintiendo el roce de su barba ya saliente, pinchando mi piel.

—Mi preciosa insaciable —ronroneó, dejándome caer en el sofá para volver a comerse mis labios.

Le di una pequeña risita y le tomé las mejillas para seguir besándolo.

Su mano curiosa buscó mi vientre, subiéndola lentamente por el camino que había entre mis pechos. Subí los brazos y él me quitó la única prenda que llevaba. Miró mi cuerpo con adoración y luego pasó su nariz por mis senos, disfrutando de mi aroma, de mi piel y de simplemente provocarme placer. Se llevó uno a la boca, tirando de él con suavidad. Cerré los ojos y me arqueé, suspirando de placer.

Lo busqué, alzando mis manos por su pecho, necesitando de él, clamando el fuego que sólo me provocaba su cuerpo y su entereza. Edward lo sabía, porque en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos supimos que íbamos por el camino, nuestro camino.

Con sus manos en mis pechos, aún estimulándolos, bajó con besos mojados desde mi esternón hasta el vientre, moviéndose con suavidad hasta llegar a mi intimidad. No necesitó permiso, simplemente abrí mis piernas y él exhaló su aire, generándome escalofríos. Pero antes de continuar besó mi ingle, preparando el camino de humedad. Segundos más tardes sentí su lengua, justo en aquel punto hecho para el placer.

Apreté los edredones.

Su lengua viajaba por los recovecos de mi sexo, sacándome gemidos cada vez más fuertes, sonido que esta vez no iba a reprimir, porque sólo éramos los dos y nadie más.

Edward estaba entre mis piernas, disfrutando de mi sabor y de mí, mirándome a los ojos, gozando de mis expresiones.

Decidió separarse cuando yo cruzaba el umbral del placer, al borde de caer al precipicio del orgasmo. Cuando nos miramos él se saboreaba el labio inferior y yo bajé mi mirada hasta su pantalón de pijama, en el que se vislumbraba su creciente y dura erección. Se paró a mi lado del sofá y sin romper nuestro contacto visual dejó caer su única prenda, mostrándome por completo su desnudez. Entonces tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia él para comerse mi cuello, llevar su mano a mi cintura y trasero y finalmente tomarme entre sus brazos. Nuestras narices y labios se rozaban al igual que nuestras intimidades, a la espera de encontrarnos.

Fue suficiente un jadeo de mi parte para continuar, estaba al borde del colapso, presa del deseo.

Me depositó sobre el sofá y él se agachó de tal manera que nuestro contacto estaba destinado a la unión. Lo abracé del cuello y besé su quijada mientras él guiaba su erección a mi interior, la cual empujó con lentitud hasta profundizar en mis entrañas.

Emití un grito ahogado mientras mis labios se encontraban apegados cerca de su oreja. Me aferré a sus hombros y él me abrazó, tomándome desde la cintura y la espalda.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos en un principio, marcando nuestro roce, permitiéndome imaginar nuestra piel friccionándose. Él buscó mis ojos y yo se lo permití, transmitiéndole cuánto lo deseaba y lo quería. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con mayor rapidez a medida que nuestro placer se intensificaba, no importando el final de éxtasis sino lo que teníamos en el momento.

Éramos sólo nosotros dos.

Tiré de su cabello con suavidad, apretando su miembro con mis paredes. Lo necesitaba. Edward me gruñó en los labios, abriendo los labios mientras respiraba de forma acompasada.

—Ed… Edward —dije con dificultad.

Él se dejó caer conmigo, invitándome a la comodidad del sofá mientras nos manteníamos aún unidos.

Sentí la suavidad de la tela en mi espalda y él se acomodó a mi lado, cruzando sus piernas con las mías, de manera que yo abracé su pelvis con mis muslos. Su mano viajó a mis nalgas, las que acarició para aumentar el movimiento.

Nuestra posición nos permitía mirarnos sin reparos y yo no pude evitar acariciarle las mejillas, perdida en el verde de sus ojos. Éramos testigos de nuestro placer a escasos centímetros.

Volví a apretar mis paredes, aprisionando su erección mientras él me embestía. Edward frunció el ceño y luego emitió un quejido, envuelto en el placer.

—Bells… Sigue haciéndolo, me fascina —jadeó.

Asentí con la respiración entrecortada y seguí apretando mis paredes. Nuestro roce era una eterna invitación al infierno, porque sentí cómo se avecinaba la oleada de calor en todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

Una de sus manos se hundió en mis cabellos y nuevamente nos besamos hasta que finalmente acabamos juntos, algo sinigual y que jamás había sentido, no de la manera en que él me lo hizo sentir. Nuestros ojos se mantuvieron en contacto todos los segundos que mis paredes convulsionaron y su simiente cálida chocó con mi interior. Finalmente respiramos, intentando volver a la calma y él juntó sus labios con mi coronilla, sosteniéndome fuertemente a su lado.

Suspiré satisfecha y le quité un par de mechones de la frente, embobada con su mirada tranquila.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí toda la vida —susurré.

Sonrió mientras delineaba mi espalda con sus largos dedos.

—¿Sabes algo?

—¿Mmm?

—No pensé que diría esto, pero si pudiera y tú me lo pidieras, definitivamente me quedaría aquí, sólo contigo.

Me reí.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio.

Le besé el pecho y él me abrazó aún más.

—Es el paraíso —murmuré, cerrando mis ojos para sentir el sonido de la mañana. Los pájaros parecían animados.

—Estoy seguro que no sería lo mismo sin ti.

—Qué adulador.

Lo sentí reír.

—¿Quieres dormir?

Asentí y me acurruqué.

—Aún es temprano. ¿Me acompañarás?

—¿Crees que me perdería un momento junto a ti?

Le mordí la barbilla con suavidad y él se comió mis labios en segundos mientras se salía de mi interior.

Nos acomodamos en el inmenso sofá. Edward trajo la manta para ponerla sobre nosotros y se acostó junto a mí. Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que mis dedos trazaban caminos por su pecho, recordándole una vez más que estaba con él y que alejaría los recuerdos de esa mujer tan lejos como siempre debía permanecer.

Ahora existía yo.

.

Cuando desperté supuse que ya pasaba de las 9. El cielo se había nublado y el clima estaba muy frío.

Edward despertó junto conmigo, saboreando la mañana con alegría. Al mirarnos nos sonreímos y nos mantuvimos en silencio por un momento.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunté el oído.

Sentí que sonrió contra mi pecho.

—¿Qué piensas hacerme?

Me la pensé muy bien.

—¿Qué te parece si te sorprendo? Ya es muy buena hora y te haría bien un desayuno reponedor, de esos que les hacía a papá y a mis hermanos en los días más difíciles.

Subió dándome besos por el cuello y luego volviendo a mis labios.

—Me encantaría.

—Es el mejor momento para complacerle, Sr. Cullen.

Sonrió y me dio otro beso, esta vez casto, sobre la frente.

.

Estaba terminando de hacer la masa para crepés mientras Edward preparaba la mesa de la cocina. En un momento salió al patio, aprovechando que la lluvia ya había cesado y luego volvió, trayendo florecillas silvestres. Miré de reojo lo que hacía mientras se me dibujaba una sonrisa, enternecida por cómo buscaba un jarrón y las depositaba ahí, para decorar nuestro lugar.

—Qué linda sonrisa —susurró, viniendo hacia mí, impulsado por el aroma—. ¿A qué se debe?

Sentí sus manos a mi alrededor.

—A ti —respondí.

Su nariz estaba entre mis cabellos y me respiraba con tranquilidad.

—Eso se ve estupendo —me dijo, aunque no supe a qué se refería, porque su mano curiosa ya estaba muy cerca de mi trasero.

—Haz el café —pedí, buscando su mirada. Él, como era tan alto, sólo le bastó con mirarme desde arriba, luciendo sus lindos ojos verdes—. Yo terminaré de cocinar.

—Nunca creí que un desayuno juntos fuera el mejor momento del día —susurró—. Cada día me convenzo más.

Sonreí.

Edward fue rápidamente a hacer el café y luego hizo jugo para los dos. Cuando ya hube terminado, decorando los platos con cariño y esmero, él esperaba sentado, observándome con ensoñación. Me tomó por sorpresa y mi gesto le hizo reír.

—Si pudiera tomarte una fotografía aquí mismo, lo haría, te lo juro —exclamó, mirándome mientras me acercaba.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que verte en mi cocina, canturrear y disfrutar de ella, es el paisaje más bello del mundo —susurró—. Esta casa siempre estuvo muy sola, las veces que dormí aquí éramos el silencio y yo, nunca creí que sintiese esto como un hogar.

Sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas, pero de ternura.

—Pues disfruta, porque no me moveré hasta que me lo pidas.

—¿Y si no quiero pedirlo nunca?

Pestañeé.

—Entonces nunca será.

Nos miramos, conectados a un sinfín de emociones.

—Ahora… Quiero que comas, te hará bien —le dije, poniéndole el plato frente a él.

Sonrió complacido.

—Se ve increíble. ¿Una receta familiar?

Me senté a su lado para comer junto a él.

—Algo así. Digamos que eran los favoritos de los hombres de mi casa.

—Tres hombres es mucho decir.

Suspiré.

—Uno más cavernícola que el otro, pero me quieren.

—No lo dudo. Aún eres su tesoro preciado.

Asentí, aunque no muy contenta con eso.

—Sé que te sobreprotegen mucho, no necesitas explicármelo.

—Es problemático.

—¿Lo dices por algún novio que hayas tenido? No tienen cara de aceptar muy bien que estés con alguien más.

Hice un mohín.

—Papá me cree una niña aún y sí, tuve un novio hace mucho tiempo, situación que no terminó muy bien e hizo que mi familia por poco me envolviera en una burbuja.

Su mirada se volvió preocupada.

—Es un poco injusto que eso siga sucediendo, a veces siento que nunca han valorado lo mucho que hiciste por ellos cuando eras una niña, ¿o me equivoco?

Nunca lo había pensado así, pero quizá tenía razón.

—No lo sé. Desde muy pequeña tuve que hacer todo en casa, mi madre no solía estar ahí y papá trabajaba mucho. Tuve que hacerme cargo de mis hermanos y luego cocinarle a mi padre, que no sabe hacer mucho.

Suspiró.

—Entonces mereces que te complazcan más seguido y dejar de lado todo eso que pasó.

—¿Tú lo harás? —inquirí.

Me besó la mejilla.

—Claro que sí. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y una de mis habilidades es precisamente complacerte, demostrarte lo mucho que me gusta oírte reír.

—Entonces comienza desayunando, hoy estaremos solos y lo que más quiero es que tú y yo disfrutemos del día.

—De eso ni lo dudes. Esto se ve increíble.

Edward cortó el crepé, descubriendo la fruta en su interior. Para cuando lo saboreó simplemente emitió un sonido de placer que me sacó una sonrisa inmensa.

Así como él, me gustaba mucho verlo feliz.

Él disfrutó sin decir nada por varios minutos, parecía que mi creación lo mantuvo pegado al plato sin espacio a la duda. Yo me bebí el café mientras oía los pájaros y el viento que golpeaba a la linda casa. Me sentía tan en paz a pesar de todos los malos recuerdos de Edward, y es que esperaba transmitirle eso y hacerle olvidar.

Mientras me llevaba un bocado a la boca, pensé en el miedo de Edward, ese que tanto me recordó previo a venir aquí, a la isla. Entonces rememoré la conversación que tuve con Ethan y lo que acusó viniendo de él; yo aún no se lo contaba.

Había tantas cosas que aún no hablábamos.

—Edward —lo llamé.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo algo que contarte respecto a Ethan.

Su mirada se volvió molesta de lo que creí.

—Por favor, no quiero más exabruptos, ya fue suficiente con lo que pasó con los caballos y lo que dijiste me dolió.

Tragó y se bebió el café, muy pensativo.

—Un exabrupto provocado por tu propio hermano es lo menos que quiero provocar.

—Ya sabes cuáles son sus intenciones —murmuró.

—De las que no soy parte, por si no lo recuerdas.

Parecía tenso otra vez y quizá culpable.

—Él quiere ayudarme, ya sabes, por lo de mi madre.

—De algo que sirva —profirió.

—Oye, ha sido una muy buena persona conmigo. Sabes cuánto cuesta un abogado y él no ha pensado en cobrarme nada.

Se llevó otro pedazo de crepé a los labios, mientras su semblante se tornaba inescrutable.

—Además… cenamos juntos hace unos días y no tuvo ninguna intención conmigo, es un hombre bastante respetuoso.

Sus ojos dieron un fulgor de fuego puro, casi fulminante.

—Saliste con él —dijo entre dientes.

—Sí, porque era en plan de amigos, además puedo hacer lo que quiera —le solté, cruzándome de piernas con despreocupación.

Me miró a través del cristal de su taza.

—Te dije que compartir con mi hermano me parece una idea detestable.

—No soy un objeto de compartición.

Suspiró, buscando calmarse.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Lo siento. —Dejó los cubiertos a un lado, buscando su paciencia—. Al menos te ayudará con Todd, lo que es fenomenal.

—Edward —lo llamé—, ¿por qué Ethan me dijo que tú habías robado dinero de la empresa de tus padres?

Frunció el ceño, enojándose de verdad.

—¿Fue capaz de decirte eso? Es un hijo de… —Apretó los labios, incapaz de decirlo.

—¿Qué demonios sucede entre ustedes dos? ¿Por qué de pronto parecen de todo menos hermanos?

—No todos compartimos el afecto como tú y los tuyos, Isabella. No puedo creer que te haya dicho semejante mentira… Porque tú no le creíste, ¿no? —Sus ojos generaron un atisbo de preocupación.

—Por supuesto que no, Edward, no podría creer que tú fueras capaz de hacer algo así. Si te he contado esto es porque… bueno, me preocupa que diga eso de ti, eso es todo —musité.

Tiró de mi mentón para que me centrara en él.

—Ese gran proyecto que mi ex esposa me robó no se fue solo —confesó—. Una de sus artimañas fue robar dinero de la empresa de mis padres, quizá con la idea de que, de descubrirlo, toda culpa recaería en mí. Ethan aún era un adolescente, pero siempre fue bastante inteligente, debo reconocerlo, no tardó en armar un lío que sirvió de ayuda para que aquello no me destruyera y que mis padres acabaran notándolo. Sin embargo, él aún está empecinado en que fui parte de eso. Sé que me ayudó, pero parece sacármelo en cara cada vez que puede y ahora, evidentemente, busca ponerte en mi contra —puntualizó con la mirada seria y hosca.

Tragué, horrorizada.

Esa mujer era un demonio.

—Sé que quiere ayudarme a avanzar en mi auditoría, pero creo que piensa en el culpable incorrecto.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, hasta que Edward volvió a buscar mi mirada.

—Gracias por contármelo y por creerme.

Le sonreí.

.

.

.

Nuestros días en su casa me hicieron más feliz de lo que nunca fui en la vida. Hicimos tantas cosas a sus alrededores, tantas que acababa durmiéndome junto a él a muy temprana hora, acurrucada en sus muslos mientras nos acomodábamos en silencio en el sofá de su sala, frente a la chimenea.

Durante una ocasión, Señor Calabaza nos acompañó con la idea de no dejarlo solo, lo que fue perfecto. Edward parecía cada vez más involucrado en la idea de llevarse bien con él, aunque mi perro era un poco difícil. Al menos iban mejorando.

Comimos mucho, reímos como locos y nos mantuvimos en la cúspide durante las 72 horas que duró nuestra soledad. No quería irme, porque cada hora que pasaba junto a él era maravillosa.

Finalmente nos regresamos a eso de las 8 de la mañana, el mismo día que recibimos la llamada del Sr. Cullen, avisándonos que el camino ya había sido despejado para la entrada a la isla. Maggie nos esperaba con el desayuno listo y con un simple gesto nos dio a entender que nos veíamos muy bien juntos.

—Al menos el sol volvió a salir —afirmó Edward, sentándose a mi lado con el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha—. Y creo que hará bastante calor.

—Lo que es fantástico, porque los demás se perdieron varios días de vacaciones y ya pasado mañana debemos volver —dije, recordando que debía regresar al trabajo.

Qué abrumador era simplemente recordarlo.

—¿Debes volver a la empresa de Aro? —me preguntó mientras leía el periódico desde su tableta, poniéndose al día con la realidad.

—Sí, se acabaron los días felices y el pase sin goce de mi sueldo que Aro me ha dado por mi hermano —informé mientras me comía una tostada.

—¿Te ha tratado bien? —Parecía muy receloso.

—¿Aro?

—Sí.

—Bueno… Sí, ha sido un hombre muy amable conmigo.

—Claro. —Bufó, como si de pronto se hubiera puesto de muy mal humor.

Miré hacia mi plato, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Es porque es un Vulturi o qué? —Elevé mi voz, molestándome de verdad.

Tampoco era justo que se comportara así con mi jefe.

—Bella, yo…

Sentimos el sonido de las pisadas y algunas voces chillonas como la de Alice. Carraspeamos y yo me levanté para servirme un té con miel, me estaba comenzando a doler la garganta desde ayer.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó mi cuñada, entrando con alegría a la cocina.

—Hola, Alice —saludé, recibiendo su beso en mi mejilla.

Le seguían los demás, que parecían haber tenido una muy mala noche.

—Odio los hoteles —exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a su tío y le daba un abrazo apretado desde el cuello.

—Al menos pudimos volver —añadió Esme, quien también me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente saludé a Carlisle, a Jasper y a Ethan, quien se detuvo para preguntarme si me había aburrido mucho aquí, sola.

—Un poco —mentí—, no hice mucho.

Miré a Edward de reojo, quien nos observaba con mucha atención.

.

Durante el día me vi envuelta en las actividades de la familia Cullen. Entre cooperar en la comida, disfrutar de sacar frutas, mirar algunos recuerdos y reírme junto a mi perro, que estaba más feliz que nunca, el día se había hecho muy provechoso.

Cerca de las 5 pm el sol parecía flamear, así que todos se acercaron a la piscina exterior, un amplio rectángulo de último modelo. Yo me había puesto mi bikini, uno de color rojo y me fui a sentar a la reposera junto a Alice, que ya tenía sus gafas puestas.

—Qué calor. No sé cómo es que hace unos días el cielo se caía a pedazos por la lluvia —me dijo.

—Es el calentamiento global —exclamó Ethan, sentándose en la reposera que tenía a mi otro lado—. Tengan, los ha preparado mi madre con esmero. —Nos pasó un vaso de jugo natural a cada una.

Se lo agradecí y me enfoqué en el agua, que se veía muy cristalina e increíble. Era el momento perfecto para darme un chapuzón.

En ese momento vi a Edward y al Sr. Cullen venir mientras hablaban de algo, evidentemente sin saber qué, pero al parecer mi guapo y gruñón cobrizo sólo podía mantener una conversación decente con su padre. Bueno, Carlisle era un hombre reservado, sereno y muy amable, probablemente distaba bastante de Esme a quien, aunque quisiera mucho, solía comportarse de manera errónea cuando podía.

Edward se veía tan adulto marcando su presencia en medio del jardín. El sol le iluminaba el cabello, resaltando el impecable y poco común color. Mi pecho se inflaba de solo verlo, queriéndolo de manera desbordante. Él también me miró y de pronto dejó de hablarle a su padre, conectándose conmigo y llevándome a ese lugar en el que estuvimos juntos, su hermosa casa. Miró mi bikini y una media sonrisa se le dibujó, ignorando por completo a todos quienes nos rodeaban. Yo recogí mis piernas y me acomodé mejor para seguir mirándolo mientras me llevaba el popote del jugo a los labios, hechizada a él.

—¿Y qué piensas de eso? —me preguntó Alice.

Yo pestañeé.

—¿De qué?

—De que el vestido no tenga velo.

—Ah —respondí, poco interesada—. Estaría bien.

—Creo que Bella está un poco aburrida de tus chácharas, no la atosigues —dijo Ethan de buen humor.

Alice puso mala cara, pero luego se rio.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No, está bien, sólo… estoy en otra parte.

Edward se sentó en uno de los sofás de exterior, los que estaban cerca de la piscina. Esme nos llamó a todos, mostrándonos unas raquetas de playa y unas pelotas, dispuesta a hacernos jugar. Ethan, Alice y Jasper se levantaron enseguida para jugar, pero yo preferí quedarme, excusándome con que era pésima para eso, y era cierto, no se me daban los deportes colectivos. Edward ni siquiera contestó y nadie dijo peros, todos parecían tener considerado que él no era parte de eso.

—Iré a casa de Liam, me hace falta una buena charla con él. Volveré pronto —alcancé a escuchar de Carlisle mientras se despedía de su hijo.

Eso significaba que quedaríamos solos.

Yo me hice la tonta hasta que todo quedó en silencio, así que me levanté y me lancé a la piscina, disfrutando de su frescor. El agua estaba un poco fría, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Cuando salí del agua me apoyé en la orilla de piedra y dejé que Edward me mirara cuan sirena frente a un príncipe encantado. Él sonreía, disfrutando de la vista, dispuesto a acercarse pero esperando a que yo me levantara para mostrarle nuevamente mi cuerpo.

—Pareces una sirena —me dijo.

—Lo supuse.

Se rio.

—Una sirena preciosa.

Apegué mi mejilla en mi antebrazo, mirándolo con dulzura.

—Tu sirena.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Me acerqué a la escalerilla y salí bajo su atenta mirada, que codiciaba mi cuerpo y todo de mí. Él se levantó y buscó una toalla, la que a los segundos dejó caer en mi cuerpo para darme calor.

—Me gustaría que fuéramos a dar una vuelta, al fin y al cabo todos están enfrascados en lo suyo.

—¿Hay algo especial? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Asintió con un suspiro.

—Y algo que no te he dicho.

Levanté mis cejas mientras él me secaba suavemente el cabello.

—Casi discutimos hace un rato, ¿recuerdas?

—Por Aro.

Asintió.

—Está bien, vamos.

Me puse mi entero de playa y unas sandalias. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia un camino oculto entre árboles, uno que no había visto antes. Se sentía el cantar de los pajarillos, así como la brisa del mar.

—Ya me imagino adónde vamos.

—Es el mejor acceso para ver el mar desde el terreno de mis padres, el otro está en el mío, pero ese no tiene esto. —Me apuntó hacia la que parecía ser una especie de mecedora romántica para dos. Era techada y tenía doseles muy lindos.

—Edward, qué precioso. ¿Y eso?

—Lo hizo mi padre hace muchísimos años.

Sonreí.

—Carlisle parece ser un hombre muy romántico.

—Sí, lo es, creo que nunca podré ser como él, aunque lo intento.

Estaba equivocado, pero no quise decírselo.

—En realidad, me sorprende cuánto ama a mi madre.

—Eso es hermoso, me encantaría haber tenido padres que se amen tanto como lo hacen ellos.

Edward suspiró y me besó la frente.

—Pero al menos tienes a mucha gente que te quiere, eso es impagable —susurró.

—Así como tú también tienes a mucha gente que te quiere aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

Me besó la mejilla entre sonrisas.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Nos sentamos en esa preciosa mecedora para dos, mirando a un océano tan calmo como hermoso. Las gotitas de las potentes olas me daban en la cara, pero no me importaba, todo era fabuloso.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? Siento interrumpir el silencio y ser insistente, pero me intriga lo de mi jefe.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé, tranquila.

Buscó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que esa mujer me dejó en bancarrota?

Asentí.

—Fue Aro quien le ayudó a borrar todo rastro de su delito.

Jadeé, sin poder creerlo en el segundo.

Mi jefe, ese hombre bueno que me había ayudado muchísimo ¿había sido capaz de eso?

—No te lo quería decir en el momento, la verdad es que tampoco quiero generar un conflicto entre ustedes, es tu jefe, es tu trabajo, lo necesitas…

—Edward, por Dios, ahora comprendo todo.

Lo miré y le toqué las mejillas con suavidad.

—No puedo creer lo que fueron capaces de hacerte esas personas.

—Para tu tranquilidad, Jane Vulturi era muy pequeña en ese entonces, ni siquiera debe saberlo. Sé que es tu amiga.

Miré al césped a falta de otra cosa, la verdad no sabía ni cómo tomármelo.

—Es inenarrable, Edward, trata a tus padres como si fueran grandes amigos —espeté, muy molesta.

—Así es el mundo de las empresas, lo comercial los hace fríos, hipócritas, amantes del poder. Por eso odio ese mundo, me inmiscuí en mis peores momentos y será un estigma que siempre llevaré conmigo. Ya no los quiero parte de mi vida.

Suspiré.

—No creí que Aro fuera capaz de algo como eso, ¡es repugnante!

—Lo sé, pero eso ya pasó hace tanto tiempo que, pase lo que pase, ya está hecho. —Me acarició el labio inferior con su pulgar y me miró a los ojos—. No quiero que esto perjudique tu relación con tu jefe, imagino que hizo mucho por ti y yo no soy quién para pedirte que lo odies.

Arqueé las cejas, triste y sintiéndome de brazos cruzados.

—No pongas esa carita, por favor —me suplicó—. Esta es otra parte de toda una historia, de odios, de… Sé que aún tengo mucho que contarte, una historia que temo no soportes, pero… dame tiempo, Bells, te lo imploro.

—Sí, Edward, claro que te lo daré, todo el que necesites, sólo, por favor, hazlo, no importa cuándo.

Tragó y asintió, para entonces abrazarme y poner su barbilla en mis cabellos.

Mientras me tenía entre sus brazos comprendí que yo también debía abrirme a él, de alguna manera estaba desnudándose frente a mí sin pedir lo mismo a cambio. Había cosas de mí que yo jamás había contado, cosas que hasta el día de hoy dolían muchísimo, pero cuando lo miraba me sentía tan protegida y segura que no tenía dudas en decírselas.

Sólo debía encontrar el momento, uno que pudiera permitirme hacerlo con calma.

—Ahora quiero que olvidemos todo ese pasado, aunque sea un momento, ¿sí? —dije, haciendo caminitos por su pecho con mis dedos.

—No es difícil contigo.

—Entonces aquí me tienes. —Me encogí de hombros.

Sonrió.

—Ven aquí, te quiero más cerca. —Tiró de mi mano y me sentó en sus piernas. Yo me reí y me aferré a su cuello mientras descansaba mi mejilla contra sus labios—. Bella, quiero decirte algo.

Pestañeé y lo miré, con nuestras narices rozándose sin remedio.

—Has hecho de esta semana la mejor de mi vida —susurró.

Sentí los ojos escocidos.

—Edward…

—Bella, te quiero.

Jadeé.

Sentía el corazón bombeándome muy fuerte, a punto de salir. Mi barriga dolía, como si tuviera pajarillos a la espera de volar.

—También te quiero, Edward —respondí de inmediato—. Muchísimo.

Me regaló una sonrisilla adorable y me besó, con deseo y algo muy diferente saliendo de sus labios. Yo cerré los ojos de inmediato, envuelta en la dicha de nuestras palabras. Me quería y yo a él, no había nada más que me importara, nada.

—Edward —llamó un hombre a unos metros de distancia.

Nosotros dejamos de besarnos y miramos hacia esa dirección.

Era Carlisle.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Uff, ¡qué tremendas revelaciones y qué final! Les pido paciencia y tranquilidad, ¡no crean que todo es tan malo! Veremos qué piensa Carlisle al respecto, ya que es un hombre reservado. ¿Creen que se pondrá en contra? ¿Creen que lo acepte? Sólo pido paciencia ¡no sean tan pasionales!_**

 ** _Agradezco los review de todas ustedes, ¡ya queda menos para los 1k y eso significa que las imágenes con adelantos exclusivos estarán muy pronto!_**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios, cuéntenme qué les ha parecido, sus teorías, ideas, ¡un gracias!_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	27. Outtake I: Un lugar especial para dos

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Leer nota de autor al final**

* * *

 **.**

 **Outtake I:**

 **Un lugar especial para dos**

 **Edward POV**

De alguna forma agradecí que los demás se hayan quedado fuera de la isla. Podía ser cruel de mi parte, pero no me importó. Estaba francamente en paz, lejos de los prejuicios y de la imponencia de poder de mi familia.

Ella respiraba de forma acompasada, manteniendo uno de sus brazos sobre mi abdomen mientras dormía sin saber que yo llevaba mirándola una hora sin parar. Me gustaba velar sus sueños, asegurarme que nada malo ocurriera a su alrededor, que nada interrumpiera su bienestar. Isabella se acomodó, aún profundamente dormida y apegó su mejilla a mi pecho, abrazándome entre sueños. Sonreí, contemplando cada aspecto de su piel, sonrojada como cada vez que nuestro calor nos apresaba. Pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas, disfrutando de la suavidad y finalmente me detuvo en sus labios, llenos y rojizos.

Era tan hermosa que a veces me costaba creerlo. Todavía parecía impensado que la chica de la que por poco me vuelvo loco en ese crucero, estaba nuevamente aquí. Pero así era, estábamos en el lugar al que nunca pensé volver, no con alguien, no feliz.

Miré mi cama, amplia, inmensa. Las únicas veces que dormí aquí fueron en solitario, asqueado de la soledad y del frío, uno al que ya me había acostumbrado en Francia y luego en mi departamento. Ahora me acompañaba ella, ocupando una porción pequeña con su cuerpo semidesnudo, precioso e inmaculado.

Isabella era la primera mujer en esta cama y en esta casa, lugar en el que me dispuse construir una vida para querer.

Suspiré y pasé uno de mis dedos por su muslo, que apresaba una de mis piernas.

—Fuiste paciente —susurré, mirando la forma de sus pestañas, curvas y oscuras—, no me presionaste para escuchar. ¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?

Aún recordaba el dolor en su mirar cuando le confesé lo acontecido con Renata, la manera en que quería mejorar todo sin tener las herramientas. Isabella estaba acostumbrada a arreglar la vida de los demás, desde su padre a la de sus hermanos, no quería hacerla presa de mis demonios, no podía ni quería.

Deseaba que fuera feliz.

Ella volvió a acomodarse y yo cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su olor, mi favorito, por cierto. Me generaba tranquilidad, paz y un profundo estado de sentimientos que nunca creí devolver a la vida. Besé su coronilla y fui bajando hasta sus labios, los que sólo rocé, esperando no despertarla. Entonces suspiré y me perdí, como cada vez, en su rostro, su paz y su todo.

—Te quiero, Isabella —me atreví a decirle, preso de esas palabras que hace semanas luchaba por confesarle—. Te quiero más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Ella se mantenía ajena a todo, ignorando completamente la inmensidad de mis sentimientos.

Respiré hondo, temeroso de lo que crecía en mi pecho. Años en esa zona de confort, años alejado de esto. Ah, si tan sólo no tuviera aquel pasado…

—Te ha tocado duro, ¿eh? —le volví a susurrar—. No quiero traerte más problemas, cariño, no.

Miré el paisaje que había en mi habitación, las ventanas abarcaban todas las paredes. El cielo parecía ya a punto de mostrar el amanecer y el agua se veía muy calma, reflejando los primeros destellos del sol.

—Mmh —la escuché murmurar.

—Buenos días —le susurré al oído.

Se estiró como un gatito y pegó su barbilla a mi pecho, mirándome con sus grandes ojos achocolatados y adormilados.

Dios, qué hermosa era.

—Buenos días —me dijo, muy animada.

De pronto, bostezó.

—Hey, ¿aún tienes sueño? Ya tuviste tus 8 horas de siesta reparadora, ¿no crees?

—Pero me gusta estar aquí, nunca había descansado tan bien —afirmó, apegándose más a mi pecho.

Me reí y le besé la frente.

—Créeme que estoy igual que tú.

Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué me harás de comer? —inquirió, acomodándose mejor. Con el movimiento, sus cabellos ondulados le cayeron por los hombros y la espalda.

—Estoy pensando que en realidad el que comerá será solamente yo —ronroneé.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y qué será lo que comerás?

Le di la vuelta para aprisionarla y ella se largó a reír. Tomé uno de sus muslos y acaricié su trasero, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel.

—A ti.

—¿No has quedado satisfecho con lo de anoche? —me preguntó mientras me rozaba los labios con los suyos.

—Jamás.

Nos besamos con suavidad y yo finalmente acabé en su frente.

—Pero ganas. Esta vez te haré omelette, ¿te gusta la idea?

—Como siempre —respondió, contentísima.

.

Bella intentaba peinarse el cabello enmarañado, pero por más que trataba no podía desenredarlo. Sus gestos de frustración me parecían muy adorables, sobre todo porque no se daba cuenta que llevaba mirándola más tiempo del que se podía imaginar, fascinado frente a sus intentos.

—A mí me parece que te ves preciosa así —comenté.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sorprendida de verme aquí.

—¿Así? ¿Como una loca?

Me reí y caminé hacia ella.

—Natural. Así eres tú y me pareces preciosa de cualquier forma.

Entrecerró los ojos y se puso los brazos contra el pecho.

—Qué adulador. He escuchado eso antes.

La miré anonadado y ella se echó a reír.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Isabella, me pareces preciosa y nada lo cambiará —afirmé—. Y para que sepas, te iba a invitar a que volviéramos a casa de mis padres a buscar algo de ropa y algo para tu cabello, creo que me faltan cosas femeninas aquí.

—Si me quieres más seguido, entonces comienza por traerlas —intentó bromear.

Caminó por mi lado y yo me quedé pensando en que definitivamente la quería devuelta, no iba a contentarme con una sola visita de su parte.

Como la lluvia había cesado de madrugada, no nos fue difícil devolvernos. Tal parecía que el clima iba a mejorar, lo que significaba que pronto debían volver los demás.

Mientras Bella buscaba algunas cosas, decidí acercarme a Señor Calabaza, esa bola de pelos que me odiaba. Él olió mi mano y se mantuvo un tanto distante, manteniendo una promesa de constantes celos en mi contra. Me reí y busqué la correa; sería buena compañía para nosotros.

—¿Qué haces con mi bebé? —me preguntó, dando brinquitos hacia su perro, que enseguida le movió la cola y se le subió al pecho.

—Planeo llevárnoslo.

—¿De verdad?

—De seguro te extraña.

—Y yo a él.

Cuando regresamos a mi casa ya pasaba de las 12 de la tarde. Había salido el sol y la humedad poco a poco iba disipándose. Soltamos a Señor Calabaza y él se puso a correr por todo el jardín, disfrutando de asustar a algunos pajarillos y olisquear las flores. Bella se mantuvo expectante, mirándolo y mirando también la casa, que cada vez la ponía en un plan bastante pensativo. Imaginé que le sorprendía que una casa tan grande pasara tanto tiempo sola, pero ¿qué ganas tenía yo de venir si era solo yo? Además, jamás había sentido necesidad por traer a alguien más… no hasta que la conocí.

Sonreí.

Ahora todo parecía tener vida y… me asusté de la manera en que volvía a latir mi corazón, como si una máquina en detenimiento volviera a andar, pero con una fuerza nunca antes sentida ni ejercida.

—¡Edward! —me llamó Bella.

Pestañeé.

—¡¿No ibas a mostrarme algo?!

—¡Claro!

Decidí no pensar en mis miedos, ni ahondar en la inseguridad y menos creer que Bella no iba a entender nunca mi pasado, esta vez iba a hacernos felices, estos días que nos quedaban juntos no iba a ser el cerebral Edward, sino el que dejé ir hace muchos años.

Corrí hacia Bella y la tomé por sorpresa, tomándola entre mis brazos como a un bebé. Ella se echó a reír, medio asustada y enloquecida, y comenzó a pedirme que la bajara. Yo hice caso omiso y le di un par de vueltas, mareándonos mientras el perro nos ladraba y daba saltitos. Cuando paré ella me miraba, respirando de manera rápida.

—Eres muy malo, Edward.

—Puedo ser peor.

Entrecerró los ojos y antes de que pudiera protestar corrí con ella mientras nos reíamos.

.

—Necesito que mantengas tu mano unida a la mía, eres bastante torpe cuando te lo propones —le recordé.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y yo sonreí.

—El tronco se me atravesó —se excusó.

Fue inevitable que nos riéramos al recordar la caída que tuvo hace menos de 20 minutos. Realmente me asusté.

—¿Te gustan las manzanas? —inquirí.

—La fruta del pecado.

Fue irónico que lo dijera, pero preferí no comentarlo.

—Claro que sí —añadió.

—En el terreno tenemos un manzano inmenso, su fruta es increíble.

—¿Y dónde queda?

—Te sorprenderás.

Seguí tirando de su mano, ayudándole a atravesar algunas raíces sobresalientes y piedras engañosas. No quería que volviera a caerse; entre lo sucedido con el caballo y esto último, parecía querer darme más sustos de los que ya podía tolerar, porque sí, con su caída del caballo y su intento por huir, el corazón casi se me sale de la angustia.

Cuando vi a Bella cayendo del animal sentí el impulso magno de correr tras ella a toda costa. Imaginé lo peor, la verdad, e imaginar lo peor significaba enfrentarme a uno de los miedos que jamás esperé experimentar.

Ella siguió caminando, ajena totalmente a mis pensamientos, y mientras intentaba no caerse, yo afirmé una vez más que iba a protegerle a como diera lugar, incluso de mí mismo.

—¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó, dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

—Nada importante.

Sonrió.

Hace años no paseaba por aquí, años en los que me mantuve fielmente trabajando. Si bien había tenido un par de amoríos sin importancia, seguí mi camino en solitario por cerca de 13 años, completamente alejado de los sentimientos.

—¡Ya puedo ver el manzano! —exclamó, muy entusiasta.

Miré sus ojos luminosos y comprendí que poco a poco iba alejándome de esa zona de confort, de esa soledad en el que mi corazón no era más que un frío témpano de hielo.

—Dios, qué recuerdos —murmuré.

Me contempló con curiosidad.

—Venía a este lugar con mi hermana muy temprano en la mañana —le conté—. Teníamos ocho o nueve años, la verdad no lo recuerdo bien, pero sí las imágenes de aquellos momentos.

Ella observó con respeto, disfrutando de la vista de un prado magnífico y que simplemente me fascinaba. No sabía por qué no había vuelto, quizá se debía a que este lugar me generaba demasiados recuerdos encontrados, pero gracias a Bella estaba aquí nuevamente, como si me trajera a quien fui yo hace mucho tiempo.

—Me imagino lo felices que eran tú y Elizabeth aquí.

Asentí sin contestarle más, la verdad es que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero vamos, quiero verlo de cerca —me instó, tirando de mi mano con suavidad.

Suspiré y sonreí.

Traspasamos un caminito de piedras y luego nos enfrentamos al prado y al manzano, que estaba en el medio. Bella no podía creer la cantidad de flores que había allí, parecía emocionada y a punto de echarse a correr por todo el lugar. Su felicidad era tan palpable que me contagiaba sin remedio de su inmensa alegría.

Desde lejos vi a Señor Calabaza, que seguía oliendo y marcando cuanto arbusto veía por ahí.

—¡Ven, Edward! —me llamó ella.

Corrí hacia su encuentro y la tomé de la cintura para abrazarla.

—Podrías echarme una mano y sacar algunas manzanas conmigo, sería estupendo para otro postre hecho con mis manos. —Movió sus cejas, invitándome a su genial idea.

—Lo que tú me pidas, lo haré.

—Sólo si tú quieres, recuérdalo. —Me dio un toque en la nariz.

—Todo lo que pidas, lo querré —susurré.

Suspiró y me besó los labios.

—Entonces vamos.

—Pero, espera, con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —Se giró.

Me agache entre sus piernas y me las puse en los hombros, elevándola por los aires.

—¡Edward! —exclamó—. Me caeré.

—No si te sostengo yo.

Intentó mantener el equilibrio y yo aferré mis manos a sus pantorrillas, asegurándome de que estuviera segura.

—¿Lo ves? No ocurrirá nada malo.

Ella comenzó a reírse.

—Mi condición —comencé a decir mientras caminábamos— es que te mantengas conmigo. Hay algunos hoyos y madrigueras, no querría verte caer de nuevo, además, las raíces de los árboles son gruesas y varias han salido, no quiero ver que te has dañado algún hueso.

—Siempre tan preocupado —me molestó mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

—Por ti, claro.

El árbol era inmenso, tal como le dije a Bella. De cerca las hojas se veían ya más anaranjadas, preparadas para caer. La fruta estaba en su punto, así que miré el saco que había traído.

—Mira qué rojas son —señaló, intentando tomar una.

—Elizabeth también se quedaba prendada de su color cuando veníamos.

Recordarla siempre era tan difícil, me llenaba de recuerdos y de una culpa que me costaba sobrepasar. Le prometí tanto y mucho de eso no lo estaba cumpliendo. Bueno, éramos unos niños y los niños siempre prometen cosas que, en muchos casos, es muy difícil de cumplir.

Suspiré hondo e intenté borrar aquellos momentos de mi mente, algo difícil, la verdad, pero que necesitaba hacer si es que no quería llevar a Bella a más preocupaciones.

—Bueno, creo que Elizabeth estaría muy feliz de ver que siguen tan rojas como antaño —exclamó.

La acerqué más a las ramas y ella fue sacando fruta por fruta, dejándola caer al saco que yo tenía abierto. Señor Calabaza intentaba atraparlas con el hocico, sacándonos unas cuantas carcajadas desde el fondo de las entrañas. Finalmente, y cerca de media hora después, Bells logró sacar las mejores manzanas para los dos, las suficientes para abastecernos hoy y mañana. El saco estaba un poco pesado, pero no me costó llevármelo al hombro. Bella me tomó de la mano y siguió caminando conmigo, mirándome atenta y con las pestañas moviéndoseles de manera coqueta.

—¿Qué? —inquirí divertido.

—Tan fuerte —ronroneó, empinándose para besarme la mejilla.

—Insaciable —susurré, buscando su coronilla para olerla y besarla.

Ella sólo se rio y me apretó la mano aún más fuerte.

—¿Nos volvemos a tu casa ahora?

Negué.

—Quiero mostrarte otro lugar.

—¿Un nuevo sitio de tu infancia?

—Así es. Nadie más que Elizabeth y yo lo conocíamos. Nos escapábamos cuando mamá y papá cuidaban de Ethan cuando era apenas un bebé de un mes.

Bella sonrió y me abrazó, apegando sus cabellos con mi cuerpo.

—Cuando hablas de eso parece que vuelves a ser feliz.

Asentí.

—Porque lo era, definitivamente era el niño más feliz que pudo existir.

Sus ojos se volvieron muy brillantes, pero yo no quise seguir hablando, algún día iba a comentarle que en estos momentos ella me hacía recordar esos instantes en que nada malo ocurría y sólo existía un corazón lleno de vida, el mío… el que creí muerto por años.

Recorrimos el prado y luego nos enfrascamos en traspasar cientos de árboles semi caídos, los que parecían crear una cueva verde hasta el otro lado. Cuando ya estábamos cerca, se oía el sonido de aquel lugar, era imposible de confundir. No venía hace casi 25 años.

—Te encantará —le susurré al oído.

Le tapé los ojos con mis manos y ella se puso a reír contentísima.

—¿¡Qué tramas!?

—Ya lo verás —le dije al oído.

Tuve cuidado de hacerle caminar paso por paso de manera lenta y cuando llegamos no pude evitar sonreír.

Era una laguna pequeña que siempre estaba tibia. Tenía el agua cristalina y turquesa. El sol penetraba por un pequeño hueco hecho por las copas de los árboles, lo que permitía que el agua emitiera ligeros brillos. Todo estaba rodeado de rocas y flores de diversos colores, junto con una cascada natural que venía desde el lago más alto. Era un paisaje sinigual y del que siempre me sentía celoso, lugar al que nunca había sentido posible traer a alguien hasta que… llegó esta preciosa flor a mi vida.

Le quité las manos de sus ojos y ella pestañeó, acostumbrándose a la luz. De pronto abrió la boca, muy asombrada, y luego jadeó.

—Edward, es… —Me miró—. Por Dios, es precioso.

Sus ojos asombrados y muy vivos me hicieron sonreír. Acuné su rostro con mis manos y disfruté de su expresión por un largo rato.

—Bañémonos juntos.

Pestañeó.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

Asentí.

—Acompáñame. Quiero revivir mi infancia.

Sonrió.

Me tomó la mano y tiró de mí para que nos acercáramos al lugar.

—¿Crees que pueda haber alguien por aquí?

—En absoluto, esto sigue siendo mío y está prohibido que cualquiera entre aquí.

Se rio.

—Uau —susurró—. Entonces, manos a la obra.

Me miró de manera pícara y se fue quitando el vestido de a poco. Me sorprendí de ver que, una vez que se desvestía hasta dejarlo caer al suelo, no traía nada debajo.

Tragué, asombrado de cómo su cuerpo se veía cada vez ante mis ojos. Adoraba su piel y cómo su cabello siempre le tapaba los senos. Tenía una silueta que me fascinaba, una forma femenina que siempre me mantenía hechizado, clavado y encantado. Era tan preciosa que nunca tenía adjetivos suficientes para describirla.

—Ven conmigo —me pidió.

Apreté los labios en una sonrisa prometedora y caminé hacia ella mientras me quitaba la camisa y los pantalones. Cuando estuve desnudo, iba a atraparla con mis manos, deseando poder tocarla, pero se me adelantó, corriendo por el césped mientras se reía sin parar.

—¡No te escaparás! —le grité.

Me mostró su lengua y siguió dando vueltas. Yo apresuré el paso y la atrapé justo cuando ella estaba a la orilla de la laguna. Emitió un grito y yo la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Te tengo —susurré, cerca de sus labios.

Me miró a los ojos y subió sus brazos a mi cuello.

—Siempre —respondió.

Dimos unos pasos y nos metimos juntos al agua. Bella seguía riéndose cuan niña pequeña, salpicando todo a su paso. En un instante desapareció y se metió hasta el fondo, volviendo a salir mucho más allá, pareciendo una sirena hermosa ante la luz del sol.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Ven conmigo! —me llamó.

Sólo se le veían los hombros, delgados y suaves.

Nadé hasta ella y la abracé, de pronto nostálgico y necesitando de ella de una manera abismante.

—Qué cariñoso —susurró, haciendo caminitos por mi pecho.

Le pasé mis pulgares a su rostro, barriendo los restos de agua de su piel. Miré su rostro y me perdí, contemplando sus pecas y sus labios.

—Dame un beso —pedí.

Me rozó los labios, jugando conmigo.

—Hey, dámelo —insistí con una sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, para entonces dejarse ir conmigo de la manera que siempre me gustaba, siempre carnal, pero entregando una parte de ella que me envolvía por completo.

Me gustaba tanto el sabor de sus labios, tanto como su aroma y su respiración calma. Siempre parecía el roce de una fruta dulce, apetitosa, cálida. Quería comérmela y disfrutarla cada vez que podía, como si se tratara de mi droga personal.

Nos separamos para respirar y ella dejó caer su mejilla en mi pecho. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello y ahí nos quedamos, totalmente unidos a una paz que nadie podría replicarnos nunca jamás.

.

Nos cayeron las primeras gotas de la nueva tanda de lluvia, así que nos dispusimos a salir del agua y vestirnos. Mientras Bella se ponía el vestido, el maldito Señor Calabaza agarró mis pantalones con el hocico y se fue corriendo con ellos hacia adelante.

—¡Maldita sea, ven aquí! —grité mientras me ponía los bóxer y daba brincos con una pierna.

—¿Se los llevó? —me preguntó Bella, que me seguía entre risas espesas y divertidas.

—¡Sí! ¡Por Dios, me odia! —exclamé.

Bella seguía riéndose mientras yo intentaba alcanzar el trasero gordo del perro. Él me miraba hacia atrás y corría más rápido, como si supiera que sólo así iba a molestarme.

Señor Calabaza se metió por una colina llena de barro y yo intenté acortar distancia en una zona llena de hierbas. No me di cuenta cuando me crucé con una raíz y me caí de bruces al suelo.

—¡Edward! —me llamó Bella, asustada por el inmenso golpe que me di contra el suelo.

El perro paró y con sus ojos negros comenzó a acercarse. Yo alargué el brazo, esperando que fuera a entregarme mis malditos pantalones, pero entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a enterrarlos, tirando barro, tierra y hierbas directo a mi cara.

—¡Basta ya! —vociferé, intentando evadirlo, pero fallando en el intento.

Bella seguía riéndose y se tomaba el estómago, incapaz de hablar para pedirle a su adorado perro que me dejara en paz.

Cuando finalmente pudo tranquilizarse, Señor Calabaza ya había enterrado mi ropa y yo estaba embadurnado de tierra.

—¡Eres un perro muy malo! —lo regañó Bella mientras corría colina abajo.

Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas de felicidad y yo no pude evitar romper a reír también.

—Dios santo, es mi némesis, tenlo claro —bromeé—. ¡Ten cuidado, no quiero que te caigas!

Me miró con reproche y me tendió la mano.

—El que está totalmente golpeado y sucio eres tú —dijo.

Cuando me levanté ella usó su propio vestido para limpiarme el rostro y luego darme un jugoso beso.

—Vamos a tu casa.

Asentí y tomé su mano.

.

Isabella estaba cortando las manzanas mientras canturreaba, una rutina que me estaba comenzando a agradar en demasía. El perro odioso estaba sentado a sus pies, aguardando a mi llegada.

Como ya nos habíamos duchado y yo me había escapado para acomodar la cama para los dos y dejarla caliente, no me quedaba nada más que espiar la forma en que movía su trasero redondo y delicioso, ignorando por completo mi asecho.

Señor Calabaza notó mi olor y rápidamente me miró, levantándose en un segundo. Bella lo miró, algo confundida, así que acorté la distancia entre nosotros y pegué mi pecho a su espalda.

—Nunca puedo aguantarme ante esta imagen que me das —susurré en su oído.

La sentí reír.

—¿La de mi trasero moviéndose por aquí y por allá? —inquirió.

—Ajá.

Besé su hombro y ella tuvo un escalofríos.

Sonreí.

—Dijiste que podía sorprenderte, ¿no?

—Pues sí.

—Me estás distrayendo ante la sorpresa que quiero darte.

—Así que nuevamente es mi turno de ser consentido.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen.

La veía mover las manos ante el caramelo y los trocitos de manzana, contentísima ante su nueva idea culinaria. Luego puso algo de vino, lo que le daba una _caricia_ de pasión a la preparación.

—Lo siento, la ansiedad me está pasando la cuenta —susurré, chocando parte de mi pelvis con ese trozo de corazón que me pedía a gritos.

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarme y vi su labio mordido, aferrada al filo de la encimera.

—Pues ayúdame a terminar y luego disfrutamos de un segundo postre —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Me parece una mejor idea si te subes a esa encimera y comemos juntos aquí. —Mi voz estaba más ronca.

—Creí que íbamos a comer… ¡Edward! —Se largó a reír cuando la subí al mueble sin pedirle permiso.

—Mucho mejor. Eso se ve muy bien —musité, pasando un dedo por el caramelo y vino, el que después me llevé a la boca bajo su atenta mirada.

Hice un gesto de satisfacción. Sabía estupendo.

—¿He aprobado?

—Por supuesto que sí, en muchos aspectos —puntualicé.

Sonrió, metiendo el dedo también.

—Edward, ¿qué haces? —me preguntó medio riendo al sentir un poco de caramelo en su muslo.

—Probando una combinación que se me acaba de ocurrir.

Llevé mi lengua a su piel y lamí la pequeña extensión. La vi cerrar los ojos y sentí cómo su temperatura iba aumentando con rapidez.

—Sabe aún mejor.

Este era mi plan, hacerla parte del postre.

Nuevamente dejé caer gotas de caramelo, pero esta vez subí hacia su ingle. Repetí la acción, lamiendo el camino dulce mientras sentía el aroma de su piel y de su sexo, un aroma que me encantaba y me llamaba a jugar cada vez que podía. Le quité la playera y la dejé caer al suelo, despojándose de las pocas prendas que llevaba en su cuerpo. Vi el endurecimiento de sus pezones y yo los toqué, deseando llevármelos a la boca, tan rosados y tan preciosos. Dejé caer otro poco de salsa en sus pechos y pasé mi lengua en su piel, ansiosa por su sabor. Bella jadeaba, excitada e instándome a seguir, mientras se comía un trozo de manzana, conectando su mirada con la mía.

—Ven aquí —me ordenó, poniéndose otro trozo en los labios.

Sonreí y me acerqué, robándole la fruta con los dientes. Ella rápidamente me aprisionó con mis piernas para que no me escapara y me besó, disfrutando de la mezcla de sabores, aunque mi favorito siempre era el suyo. Yo me separé y fui bajando entre besos por su cuello, hasta parar nuevamente en el canal que había entre sus senos.

—Sigue bajando —dijo, arqueándose sobre la encimera mientras depositaba más salsa en mi vientre.

Desde su posición me miró de forma prometedora, mientras yo analizaba la idea de aceptar sus órdenes. Pero, como yo a veces era un tanto indómito, seguí torturándola, evitando aquella parte de su cuerpo que tanto me deseaba. Mordí su cintura y saboreé el camino de postre que iba guiando mis besos por su piel. La sentía gemir y pedirme mientras se retorcía a la espera. Era música para mis oídos.

—Torturarme de esta manera es muy violento —dijo agitada.

—No es violento si te gusta.

—Buen punto.

—Date la vuelta.

Me hizo caso, descansando sus pechos y vientre en la encimera.

—Qué delicioso paisaje tengo frente a mí —musité excitado—. Será mejor que te aferres muy bien.

Me quedé un buen rato acariciando sus nalgas, ansioso por tocar cada recoveco de él.

La sangre comenzó a bajarme hasta provocarme una erección dolorosa.

Isabella se arqueó nuevamente al sentir el líquido sobre su espalda baja y su trasero, el que iba a comerme sin espacio a la duda. Aferré mis manos a sus caderas para inmovilizarla y luego lamí su piel. Emitió un ligero gemido cuando le mordí las nalgas, para posteriormente aventurarme entre ellas con las suaves caricias de mi lengua. La salsa le corría por los rincones hasta caer lentamente a su intimidad. Apreté sus nalgas y metí mi lengua entre ellas, disfrutando de su sabor, mi favorito.

—¡Edward! —gimió, apretando las piernas.

Chupé con más fuerza y ella apretó las manos, sintiendo el placer.

—Nunca me habían… —No pudo seguir, su respiración era muy pesada.

—Si no quieres seguir puedo parar —susurré.

Negó con rapidez.

—Como ordene, Srta. Swan.

Me volví a sumergir y ella dio un grito. Toqué su sexo y sentí su humedad; Bella goteaba de placer.

En un instante ladeó la cabeza para mirarme mientras le daba placer, mientras se mordía el dedo índice para intentar aplacar los gemidos que brotaban de su boca, así que aumenté el ritmo de mi lengua mientras frotaba su clítoris con intensidad.

—Estás muy húmeda, Isabella —destaqué—. Pon tus pies de puntillas.

Lo hizo, ansiosa porque siguiera. Entonces mordí suavemente sus labios y con mi lengua me dediqué a saborear su intimidad, sacándole otro grito. Llevó un brazo hacia atrás y hundió mi cabeza, envuelta en placer. El movimiento de mi boca volvió a aumentar, apoderándose de su intimidad. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar cuando dos dedos se unieron al festín, penetrándola con profundidad mientras mi lengua hacía movimientos de lado a lado. Gritó mi nombre cuando el clímax explotó en ella, desatando una sensación de bienestar hacia cada célula de su cuerpo.

Pero no le di tiempo ni de reaccionar, pues le di la vuelta y sin preámbulo me hundí en su interior, sacándonos un grito de placer. Dios, se sentía tan caliente dentro de ella.

Apegó su frente a la mía y yo le gruñí contra el rostro, a la vez que mis embestidas se tornaban constantes y profundas. Llevó sus manos a mi cuello y me besé, gimiendo en medio de mis labios.

—Me vuelves loco, Isabella —murmuré entre gruñidos.

Cada vez que entraba en ella podía sentir el calor de su interior, envolviéndome con fuerza.

—¿Hay algo de malo en ello? —inquirió jadeante.

Me reí y luego volví a besarla, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, lo hay, porque ya no sé cómo quitarte de mi mente.

No tuvimos tiempo de seguir reaccionando puesto que un orgasmo la nubló, tanto que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar junto con cada parte de su cuerpo. Yo di mis últimas estocadas mientras veía su expresión de placer, lo que me llevó a culminar hasta el fondo, acabando en su interior.

La abracé y ella dejó caer la cabeza en mi pecho, un tanto agotada. Su cuerpo pequeño calzaba tan bien entre mis brazos que por un momento cerré los ojos, sintiéndola frágil, como una pequeña flor.

—Eso que has hecho con tu boca… —No terminó. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Sonreí.

—Necesitaba probarlo. Me traía loco desde que te vi usando ese vestido en el crucero —susurré, tocándole la piel del trasero.

—Ha sido fantástico. —Suspiró satisfecha—. Me gustaría probarlo otra vez.

Le tomé la barbilla mientras me reía.

—Cuando quieras. A mí me apetece. —Me lamí el labio inferior.

Me comenzó a besar el pecho y el cuello, jugando conmigo.

—Ahora sí me pondré a cocinar. ¡Y tú me ayudarás! —advirtió.

—Cuando quieras, cariño —susurré.

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, como cada vez que la llamaba así.

Tenía miedo de decírselo, pero cada vez salía sin previo aviso.

—Manos a la obra.

Me salí de su interior y me vestí rápidamente, mientras ella intentaba recomponerse de nuestro interminable placer juntos.

Señor Calabaza me miraba, muy atento, como si quisiera morderme alguna parte, especialmente abajo.

Lo ignoré.

.

Habíamos terminado de comer y ella estaba muy somnolienta.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir? He preparado la cama, debe estar muy caliente ahora.

—Primero me gustaría ver las estrellas contigo —susurró, pestañeando con lentitud.

Suspiré.

—Hace mucho frío afuera, ¿no crees que es mejor quedarnos aquí?

Negó.

—Quiero estar contigo en la hamaca, aún no la probamos.

Sonreí.

—Sólo un momento, ¿sí?

Asintió como niña pequeña.

En mi jardín habían cientos de árboles, pero los más gruesos sujetaban la hamaca. Era inmensa. Yo me acomodé en ella y luego Bella lo hizo sobre mí, acostándose de cara a mi pecho, sumida en mi calor mientras la abrazaba.

—Así que querías ver las estrellas —susurré mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—Sí, me relaja y no podía terminar un día tan lindo sin verlas. ¿A ti te gustan?

Sonreí.

—No tanto como tú, pero intentaré mirarlas más a ellas que a ti.

Se sonrojó, lo que me enterneció.

—Contigo no siento frío, nada.

—Te daré todo el calor que pueda entonces.

Se volvió a acostar y comenzó a contar las estrellas con paciencia mientras yo fingía que le prestaba atención al cielo. Cuando ella estaba no podía mirar hacia ningún otro lado que no fuera su rostro.

—Mira, esa de allá brilla muchísimo. —Apuntó hacia una, que sí parecía ser muy grande.

—Debe ser increíble la distancia que debe tener de nosotros y aún emite sus rayos de luz.

—Y debió morir hace mucho.

—Es fantástico como incluso así su hermosura perdura por millones y millones de años —susurré.

Ella se dio cuenta que otra vez la miraba, perdida en sus facciones finas y preciosas.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, confundida.

—Nada, sólo… —Suspiré—. Me produces mucha paz.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras se volvía a acostar en mi pecho y yo la abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que pude tener con su frágil y menudo cuerpo.

Finalmente y unos minutos después, Isabella se quedó dormida. Respiraba de manera muy profunda, como si estuviera en el mejor lugar del mundo.

—Creo que es hora de dormir, de verdad no quiero que te enfermes —le susurré.

No me contestó.

Hice malabares para poder levantarme con ella entre mis brazos, pero lo hice. Caminé con su cuerpo inmóvil, asegurándome que nada fuera a despertarla. Una vez adentro subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, donde sólo iluminaba la luz de la luna. La acosté con suavidad en medio de mi cama y luego caminé para apagar las demás luces, sin embargo, cuando tuve el paisaje de ella entre mis edredones, sonreí.

 _Soy muy afortunado_ , pensé.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta.

Caminé hacia la cama y me acosté a su lado, procurando taparla. Ella instintivamente me buscó y nuevamente acostó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo la miraba hasta quedarme somnoliento y a la espera de dormir.

Desde hace exactamente 12 años que no podía concebir el sueño de manera natural, nada lo lograba… hasta que, bueno, ella se quedó dormida conmigo.

—¿Qué tienes, cariño? Dime… ¿qué tienes?

Le besé la coronilla y cerré los ojos, procurando que lo último que vieran mis ojos fuera el rostro de la mujer que quería.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo el primero outtake de mi historia. La verda, hacía falta un POV de Edward que permitiera conocer un poco más su cabeza. Si bien, no tiene tanta información referente a lo último acontecido, sí permitimos evidenciar la manera en que él la ve a ella, y desde ahora en adelante será muy necesario. Sé que muchas esperan saber qué ocurrirá luego del final del capítulo 25, pero tranquilas, que está pronto a llegar, de momento este es un disfrute y un momento de relajo para los dos, para que conozcan cómo es su dinámica y la manera de ser de ellos en un lugar al que Edward nunca sintió un hogar. No sé si a futuro les gustaría mostrar más escenas así, que obviamente irían en outtakes, sobre todo desde el punto de vista de Edward, ya que en cuanto a capítulos, la mayoría serán desde el punto de vista de Bella. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren más outtakes desde la vista de Edward? Sólo paciencia, el capítulo 26 está cerca_**

 ** _Agradezco sus review, chicas, ¡me hacen muy feliz! Ya saben que para una autora, el mejor impulso es que nos permitan conocer lo mucho que les gusta o agradecen lo que escribimos para ustedes_**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios, teorías, ideas, pensamientos, ¡lo que sea! Un gracias también es muy bien recibido_**

 ** _Atentas al grupo de facebook, en donde se encuentran imágenes de adelanto exclusivo_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	28. Capítulo 26: Desnuda frente a ti

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: I Want It All – Depeche Mode**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26:**

 **Desnuda frente a ti**

" _Tienes que darme todo_

 _Todo no es suficiente_

 _Es mi deseo el entregarme a ti… a veces_

 _A veces lo intento_

 _A veces miento,_

 _Contigo_

 _A veces lloro_

 _A veces muero, es verdad_

 _Y he cruzado la línea nuevamente_

 _Una línea que dibujé sobre la arena_

 _Aún me das todo_

 _Y todo no es suficiente_

 _Estoy listo, pero no dispuesto a entregarme a ti…_

 _A veces_

 _(…) Ven aquí a mi lado y lo intentaré_

 _Lo quiero todo"_

La expresión de Carlisle no decía nada, porque no había gestos, simplemente nos miraba, expectante, mientras yo seguía sentada sobre las piernas de su hijo, con sus manos en mis muslos.

—Tranquila —me susurró Edward al oído.

Mi cobrizo parecía intentar no emitir nada hasta que su padre se expresara, pero tal parecía que eso no iba a suceder. Así que me levanté y Edward me imitó, tomándome la mano en el mismo momento. Carlisle miró el gesto y su hijo, temeroso de los prejuicios, me puso detrás de él.

—Bella, cariño, siento tener que dirigirme exclusivamente a mi hijo, pero eso es lo que haré ahora, ¿bien?

Yo miré a Edward y él asintió, un tanto tenso.

—Sr. Cullen, lo que vio...

—Bella, shh… Tranquila —dijo con voz suave, sorprendiéndome—. No voy a juzgar, pero necesito que mi hijo me dé las explicaciones, yo no te las pediré, no tengo por qué.

Moví la cabeza de manera positiva, manteniéndome cauta y a la espera.

Carlisle finalmente suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente, como si no supiera qué preguntar o qué decir. Lo entendía, pues debió ser una total sorpresa que al parecer nadie esperaría ni quisiera ver.

—Papá, seré franco —se interpuso mi cobrizo, manteniendo la compostura.

Su padre lo observaba a la espera, sereno y neutral.

—Bella y yo estamos juntos, la quiero —expresó, buscando mi mano para tomarla con firmeza.

Carlisle suspiró y asintió.

—Lo noté —murmuró—, no me costó darme cuenta de ello.

—Pasó en el crucero, papá, nos conocimos ahí y simplemente disfrutamos. Ninguno de los dos asumió que la situación se iba a repetir, no cuando no teníamos idea de que compartíamos un lazo más importante.

—Que tu sobrina sea la futura esposa de su hermano, ¿no? —Su voz sonó más dura de lo que imaginé viniendo de él, pero enseguida suspiró—. ¿Y fueron amantes?

Bajé la mirada hasta el suelo.

—En un principio, papá, ahora… es diferente —respondió Edward.

—A escondidas. —Bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Saben que esto puede destruirnos? Ustedes saben lo que ocurriría, especialmente con tus hermanos, Bella, tu padre…

—Y mi madre —espetó Edward, apretándome aún más mi mano.

Salí de la protección de mi cobrizo y caminé hacia el Sr. Cullen, que me miraba atento.

—¿Va a decírselos? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en mí y luego en su hijo, en quien se detuvo por un buen rato.

—No, jamás lo haría, eso es algo que ustedes tendrían que hacer cuando sea correcto, de momento eso es imposible, nadie está preparado —me dijo.

Dio unos pasos más hacia mí y me acarició caballerosamente el cabello, como un padre acaricia a su hija.

—De todas las mujeres que pueden querer a mi hijo, tú eres la indicada y voy a protegerte.

Pestañeé, sin poder creer lo que me decía.

—Amo demasiado a mi hijo para ventilar algo que sólo ustedes comparten, y a ti, cariño, te he aprendido a querer como a una más de mi familia. No voy a juzgarlos, nunca, sólo… espero puedan controlar esto por un tiempo más, no quiero que una persona incorrecta los vea, ¿bien?

Carlisle caminó hacia su hijo y le palpó la mejilla mientras él se mantenía con los ojos brillantes y aliviados.

—Gracias, papá. —Fue lo único que dijo.

—No quiero que les hagan daño y sé que ahora mismo lo harían. A veces, las personas que más amamos pueden destruirnos, y ustedes no merecen esto. —Suspiró otra vez—. Y veo que la has traído hasta aquí, donde Esme me contó que te esperaba.

Yo sentí el escozor de las lágrimas, pero con intensa alegría. Carlisle era un romántico y los hombres así jamás permitirían que las cosas hermosas se destruyeran por los prejuicios.

—Ya veo por qué estabas tan entusiasmado por venir —murmuró finalmente—. Los dejaré solos, haré que nadie venga acá, soy un aliado.

Tragué y le di un abrazo, el que me correspondió con sinceridad.

—Cuida de mi hijo y entiéndelo, te lo suplico —me susurró al oído.

Yo lo miré a los ojos una vez que nos separamos y asentí, sin saber por qué me pedía algo con tal intensidad.

—Sólo una cosa. Por favor, no sean tan expresivos, no delante de los demás. Sé que es difícil, yo no estaría de acuerdo, pero lo hago por la familia y porque esto nos ha costado mucho, y por ti, Bella, que no te quiero ver sufrir.

Edward tomó mi mano y me cobijó en su pecho, dándome un suave beso en la coronilla.

—Sé que en algún momento esto tiene que saberse, pero ahora, hijos, es imposible. Pero me tienen a mí y no dejaré que las cosas se pongan peor.

Carlisle se puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Edward como si estuviera muy orgulloso de él, como si… saber que me quería lo hacía revivir de alegría.

—El momento es suyo. Nos vemos a la cena. —Sonrió.

Lo vimos partir a buen paso hasta que se perdió entre los árboles, dejándonos en completo silencio. Yo estaba paralizada, sin saber qué decir ni cómo proceder.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward, tomándome la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—S-sí, sólo estoy… Congelada. No creí que fuera a encontrarnos y que luego… nos apoyara.

Me sonrió mientras me pasaba los dedos por la mejilla. Él también parecía un poco sorprendido, aunque no tanto como yo.

—Papá es el más cuerdo de esta familia, a veces subestimo su comprensión.

Arqueé las cejas y le besé la barbilla para entonces subir y depositar un beso casto sobre sus labios.

—Se siente tan bien que al menos él no encuentro esto un total error.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo apegué mi rostro a su pecho, oliéndolo con mucha necesidad.

—Papá tiene razón.

—Lo sé, esto permanecerá entre nosotros el tiempo que sea conveniente, sólo… me basta con que tú me quieras —musité.

Me volvió a besar la sien, mezclando sus dedos con mis cabellos, apremiante, desesperado por sentirme.

—Te quiero, recuérdalo, nos bastará con eso mientras. Debemos ser precavidos.

Asentí.

Le tomé la mano y le pedí que nos fuéramos a sentar otra vez. Quería ver las olas y las rocas, junto con su sonido inconfundible.

—Así que aquí tu padre supo que te tendría.

Sonrió de manera queda.

—Pues sí, es bastante romántico, ¿no?

—Muchísimo. —Me mordí el labio inferior—. Debe ser tan lindo quererse por años de la manera en que ellos lo hacen.

Asintió mientras me miraba y me besaba la mano.

—Hay personas que tienen esa suerte.

Me acosté en su hombro y él me pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándome calor.

—Te quiero —solté.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —me susurró al oído.

Cerré los ojos y permití que la tranquilidad me invadiera, aún cuando me pregunté qué habría pasado si en vez de Carlisle fuera Esme quien hubiera aparecido ahí.

.

Edward y yo volvimos cuando los demás estaban en distintas actividades. Según Carlisle él estaba con su hijo mayor mientras que yo había decidido ir a ver las flores y la fuente de patos por mi cuenta.

—¿Tu pierna está mejor? —me preguntó Jasper, saludándome luego de perderme por un buen rato.

—Sí, ni siquiera me ha dolido. —Sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

—Papá llamó.

—Supongo que no le has contado nada.

Por su expresión culpable deduje que sí lo había hecho.

—Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso. —Alice hizo una mueca de rendición y luego se marchó para que hablemos a solas.

Le di una mirada de reproche a mi hermano.

—Lo siento.

—Lo preocupaste innecesariamente —exclamé—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que te quería.

Suspiré y sonreí.

—Y que esperaba que tu pierna siguiera conectada a tu cuerpo —bromeó, poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros. Me reí—. El viejo Charlie es muy sobreprotector, sé que la cagué, pero te quiere.

—Debe asumir que ya tengo 27 años.

Entrada la noche sólo cenamos manteniendo una conversación amigable con todos en casa, en especial Edward, a quien todos miraban porque, francamente, parecía más alegre ante los ojos de toda su familia. Sin embargo, y para mi desánimo, él se fue rápidamente a su habitación, lo que a su madre la dejó muy triste.

—Hija, te ves un poco cansada, ¿por qué no vas a dormir? Ya mañana podemos comer todos juntos otra vez —dijo Carlisle como quien no quiere la cosa.

Medio sonreí, agradecida.

—Sí, sí, deberías ir a descansar, Bella —afirmó Esme, palpándome la mano—. En realidad, creo que yo también iré a descansar un rato. ¿Ustedes se quedarán haciendo algo? —les preguntó a mi hermano, Ethan y Alice.

—Quizá una fogata, ¿qué les parece? —preguntó Alice, dejando los cubiertos a un lado.

—Eso es fabuloso —dijo mi hermano.

—Es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos, Bella. —Ethan me miraba, entristecido.

—Lo siento, sólo quiero dormir —me reí—. Buenas noches a todos.

Caminé escaleras arriba y me metí a mi habitación, que estaba completamente a oscuras. Iba a buscar el interruptor pero alguien me respiró en la cara y yo por poco grité como condenada.

—Edward, no me asustes —supliqué.

Lo sentí reír por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—Te pasas.

—¿Cómo fue que subiste así nada más?

—Tu padre me ha dicho que parezco cansada y quizá tiene razón, tengo un poco de frío y la garganta me sigue doliendo —susurré.

Suspiró y me besó la frente.

—Entonces deberías irte a dormir de verdad.

—¿Me acompañarás? —le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Me corrió unos cabellos de la cara.

—Por supuesto.

Me acomodé en la cama y la abrí.

—Caliéntamela mientras me cambio —murmuré.

Desde la oscuridad vi su sonrisa prometedora y luego descendí, descubriendo que ya se había puesto el pijama.

—Ve —me instó.

Cuando hube estado lista, Edward ya estaba en un lado, mirando perdidamente la habitación que había sido de su hermana. Yo noté su nostalgia y el profundo dolor que seguía provocándole su ausencia, así que sólo me limité a caminar hasta él y abrazarlo.

—Elizabeth sigue aquí —le susurré.

Asintió.

—Jugábamos hasta muy tarde, nos escapábamos por ese balcón y… —Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos—. Contábamos historias hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos.

Le besé el hombro y él me buscó, rozándome la nariz con la mejilla.

—Aférrate a esos recuerdos.

—Me cuesta mucho, en lo único que pienso cuando se trata de ella es que parte de todo es mi culpa…

Se calló rápido y tragó.

—No me hagas caso. Quiero que duermas bien, no te preocupes ahora.

Asentí, muy intrigada, pero queriendo que olvidara lo más rápido posible. Se notaba que la nostalgia muchas veces no le hacía bien.

—Para mí nunca serás culpable, de nada.

Apretó los labios y me besó la mejilla.

—¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia antes de dormir?

Él se rio.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto.

Suspiró.

—Bien. ¿Qué vas a contarme?

Le palpé las almohadas para que se acostara y yo me giré para que nos posicionáramos como confidentes.

—A Todd le encanta escuchar historias antes de dormir, así que inventaré una para ti.

Edward seguía sonriendo.

—Te contaré sobre… el príncipe Edward.

Su sonrisa se transformó en carcajadas.

—Él era un hombre muy apuesto, con un cabello precioso que le ondeaba al viento. Todas las chicas del reino querían estar con él. —Puse los ojos en blanco, lo que le divirtió en demasía.

—Pero encontró a una doncella en medio de la fiesta del palacio —prosiguió, lo que me hizo morderme el labio sin remedio.

—Oye, me estás dejando sin historia.

—Intervendré cuando sea necesario, no me pidas mucho.

—Bueno, prosigo. —Me aclaré la garganta para darle más realce al dramatismo de mi narración y él siguió sonriendo mientras me miraba embelesado—. Esa doncella era un poco loca y le gustaba el amarillo, solía bailar muy bien y el príncipe quedó mirándola mientras buscaba la manera de hacerla enojar con su increíble suerte. Pero finalmente acabó conquistándola, actuando como un verdadero príncipe azul.

Edward me rozaba la mejilla con los dedos.

—Y el príncipe también fue conquistado, sobre todo por los ojos y la risa de esa doncella, que siempre buscaba hacerlo sonreír. Era un tirano, pero con ella se transformaba en el hombre más dulce de aquella tierra —murmuró—. Ese era el efecto de esa doncella, que lo tenía completamente hechizado. ¿Y cómo no? Si era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Arqueé las cejas, un poco nerviosa por sus palabras.

—¿Y la hizo su princesa? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—Es lo que más quería.

Me besó y me cobijó, protegiéndome de cualquier adversidad.

Estaba en la gloria, sus brazos y calor.

.

Desperté sudorosa y con la respiración entrecortada. Palpé a mi lado, aterrada respecto a mi sueño. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. No estaba.

—¿Edward? —inquirí, muy angustiada.

¿Por qué había soñado con aquel instante? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Tragué y me reincorporé con la cabeza doliéndome como el demonio.

—¿Edward? —volví a llamar, sintiendo el corazón muy apretado.

De pronto apareció, entrando por el balcón. Cuando vio mi expresión vino rápidamente hasta mi lado, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tuve un mal sueño. Me asusté, no estabas y… —Suspiré, sacándome el cabello de la cara.

—Bells, lo siento, mi madre llamó a la puerta y tuve que correr hasta allá. Al menos la escuché. Lo siento, de verdad.

Negué.

—Descuida, no sabías que iba a pasar.

Frunció el ceño y se agachó para mirarme.

—¿Quieres contarme?

Volví a negar.

—Prefiero no hacerlo ahora, recordarlo es horrible.

Respiró hondo y asintió.

—¿Necesitas algo? Te ves muy triste.

—Sólo ducharme y, bueno, que me des los buenos días.

Sonrió con las cejas arqueadas y me besó largos segundos. Yo cerré mis ojos, calmando mi respiración.

—Ve a ducharte, yo te esperaré abajo, ¿sí?

—Claro.

Bajo el agua estuve pensando en ese sueño, aquel flashback a años atrás. Hace mucho tiempo que no revivía aquel instante y su solo recuerdo me ponía los pelos de punta.

Necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza lo más rápido posible.

El transcurso del día siguiente resultó necesario para distraerme, lo sucedido con Carlisle fue suficiente para dejarme un poquito pensativa, sumado a lo del sueño, por supuesto. Además, Edward y yo nos mantuvimos separados a lo largo del día, compartiendo solo en el almuerzo y en algunos saludos desde lo lejos, pues mientras yo iba al lago a bañarme con Alice, él se dedicaba a cuidar de los caballos. Odiaba esta sensación, pero era la única manera de que Carlisle se quedara tranquilo, a pesar de que se veía un poco culpable por habernos pedido que aguardásemos la calma mientras terminaba el día.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde acordamos partir a Nueva York pues el tráfico era más expedito y además el frente de mal tiempo se desarrollaría entrada la madrugada.

Miré la habitación de Elizabeth otra vez y entonces sonreí, como si una parte de ella estuviera por ahí, tal como le dije a Edward. No la conocí, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

Tomé mi maleta y partí escaleras abajo, encontrándome con Ethan.

—Dámela, yo te ayudo —ofreció con amabilidad.

—Gracias.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la salida, Maggie me tomó del brazo para que parara.

—Te esperaré afuera —dijo Ethan, saliendo por la puerta principal.

Asentí y luego miré a la ama de llaves. Ella solo me dio un abrazo y me tomó de los hombros; sus ojos se veían un poco alarmados.

—No me gusta la idea de que seas parte de… bueno, tú ya sabes, pero quiero agradecerte tu confidencialidad.

Negó y sonrió, como diciéndome que no me preocupara por eso. Luego me dibujó una cruz en la frente, algo que no supe comprender. Maggie captó mi interrogante expresión y entonces puso su mano en mi corazón, frunciendo los labios.

—Tranquila, Maggie, de momento estoy a salvo —susurré, un poco dubitativa de cuál era el significado de aquellos gestos.

Volvió a darme un abrazo y se despidió de mí con la mano.

—Maggie te tomó cariño —me hizo saber Ethan, susurrándome al oído.

Justo en ese momento llegó Edward de despedirse de Liam y Siobham, los ancianos padres de Maggie. Su mirada neutra se tornó seria y un poco tensa al verme con su hermano.

—Yo también le tomé muchísimo cariño, es una mujer adorable —le dije, intentando sonar calmada mientras miraba al cobrizo de reojo.

—Como tú —destacó el Cullen menor.

Yo solo me reí, suponiendo que era una broma. Miré a Edward y él estaba poniendo su equipaje en su Cadillac, fingiendo ignorarnos, aunque francamente no era muy bueno, porque sus movimientos rápidos y duros me hacían notar cuán molesto se encontraba.

—¿Y mi hermano? Debería guardar ya mi equipaje en su auto.

—Yo no lo hice porque me pidió que esperara, supuse que querría acomodar las trecientas maletas de Alice primero.

Noté que Jasper estaba viendo algo debajo de su coche mientras Señor Calabaza olisqueaba a su lado, así que me acerqué. Cuando notó que estaba a su lado, sacó su cabeza y bufó.

—Tengo problemas con la máquina —me dijo.

Alice llegó a los segundos junto a sus padres, curiosos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Creo que la tierra y el lodo de camino a la isla estropeó alguna estructura —dijo algo irritado—. No creo que pueda partir hasta en un buen rato.

—Maldición, cariño, ya avisé al trabajo que iría mañana —exclamó Alice acongojada.

Edward, alertado por todos alrededor del coche, se acercó.

—Yo puedo llevarte a ti y a Isabella —ofreció, mirándome con intensidad—. Ambos departamentos quedan a buen camino del mío. Señor Calabaza también puede venir con nosotros.

Casi se me escapa una sonrisa, pero me mantuve seria.

¿De verdad iba a permitir que mi perro subiera a su pulcro coche?

—Yo te ayudaré a echar una mano, ustedes adelántense a Nueva York —exclamó Ethan, arremangándose la pulcra camisa verde agua.

—Nosotros también debemos adelantar camino —dijo Carlisle, mirándonos a Edward y a mí—. Esme y yo tenemos una junta bastante importante mañana a primera hora. Es buena idea que te lleves a Bella y Alice contigo.

—Frente a cualquier evento no duden en llamar, sino me preocuparé —señaló la Sra. Cullen, acercándose a su hijo para besar su mejilla y luego despedirse de Jasper con cariño.

Carlisle se despidió de su hijo, a quien le susurró algo al oído. Cuando fue mi turno, me dio un pequeño abrazo y también susurró:

—Aprovecha ese momento, Alice dormirá, es tiempo de que estén juntos. Quiéranse.

Yo lo miré agradecida y miré a Edward, que sonreía sutilmente.

Tal como Esme, le pedí a Jasper que me avisara cuando estuviera en su departamento, así estaría más tranquila. Los Sres. Cullen se marcharon muy rápidamente, mientras que Alice, Edward y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, pues las maletas de mi amiga eran demasiadas.

—Nunca comprenderé por qué traes todo tu _arsenal_ a un paseo familiar en medio de la naturaleza —murmuró Edward, poniendo la última maleta en la cajuela.

—Para irritarte, tío querido —le contestó, abriendo la puerta de atrás y lanzándose a los asientos como si se tratara de una cama.

—¡Si vas a dormir al menos quítate los zapatos, no quiero que arruines el tapiz! —le gritó Edward de forma paternal—. Estoy segura que el perro es mucho más prolijo que tú.

Lo último que vi de mi amiga fueron sus sandalias de tacón volar por los aires. Yo los miraba muerta de la risa, incapaz de contenerme.

—Lo siento, amiga, el asiento trasero es la cama perfecta y yo muero de sueño. Señor Calabaza servirá de almohadón. Espero que ser el copiloto de mi aburrido tío no te agobie la existencia —molestó, sacando la cabeza por la ventana y mostrándole la lengua.

—Estás ganando puntos para el calabozo, sobrina —murmuró él, abriéndome la puerta del coche.

Sonreí y moví la cabeza negativamente en modo de reproche, para luego meterme dentro. Por el espejo retrovisor vi que Edward también le abría la puerta a mi perro, que subió junto a Alice.

.

Alice no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida junto a Señor Calabaza en la parte de atrás, sus ronquidos se oían muy bien. Carlisle tenía mucha razón. Yo estaba un poco somnolienta, mirando hacia la ventana y el paisaje medio oscurecido que había afuera. Edward había puesto algo de música clásica, manteniéndose en silencio.

Con los ojos a medio cerrar me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido en la casa, en esa confesión tan dolorosa que Edward fue capaz de confiarme. A ratos imaginaba algunos sucesos como si hubiera estado ahí, con esa mujer de protagonista. No la conocía, ni siquiera recordaba bien su rostro, solo sabía lo que había sido capaz de hacer aun cuando tenía un hombre capaz de todo por hacerla feliz. _A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos_ , pensé. ¿Alguna vez Renata se dio cuenta de eso? Me pregunté si habría rehecho su vida, más allá de esa infidelidad, si se habría arrepentido del hombre que perdió. ¿Alguna vez lo amó?

Suspiré muy profundo y me acomodé en la silla, un poco intranquila con el rumbo de mi monólogo, lucubrar sobre esa mujer me desasosegaba, pero también me llenaba de ira e impotencia. Ni siquiera la conocía, sin embargo aun así la odiaba.

Miré a Edward de reojo y lo noté apretar con mucha fuerza el manubrio mientras miraba hacia adelante, probablemente perdido igual que yo en sus reflexiones internas.

Renata Vulturi, qué mujer tan despreciable, me recordaba tanto a mi madre. Resultaba irónico que ambos tuviéramos a dos serpientes en nuestras vidas, solo que la mía seguía en mi vida.

Pensar en Todd y los intentos de Renée por verlo me llenaba de coraje, pero también de miedo, esa mujer no le haría bien pues tanto mis hermanos como yo habíamos sido testigos de sus calamidades, las que hacía especialmente conmigo. Yo sabía que me detestaba, no había secretos en ello. Esperaba que Ethan pudiera ayudarme, porque si no mis recursos se habrán acabado.

Sentí los dedos de Edward recorrerme la mejilla, aprovechando un pequeño atochamiento en la carretera. Giré mi rostro hasta él y lo vi un poco curioso.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría conocer tus pensamientos en este preciso momento —dijo.

—Solo pensaba en mi madre —murmuré, omitiendo lo de Renata—. Volver a la realidad de Nueva York es enfrentarme nuevamente a su existencia.

Asintió de manera comprensiva.

—Isabella, cuando te vi discutir con ella en casa de tu padre creí que la golpearías… y puedo asegurar que tú no eres así.

Tragué y me puse a mirar la radio para huir de su comentario.

—Me asusté, no quería verte así —musitó.

—A mí tampoco me gusta la forma en la que me hace reaccionar, Edward, pero es inevitable, su presencia siempre trae tormento —sentencié.

Él me tomó la mandíbula y atrajo mi mirada a la suya. Finalmente suspiró, me soltó y tomó el manubrio otra vez, volviendo a manejar.

—Alice está en otro mundo —comenté para cambiar de tema.

Sonrió y miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Cuando era una bebé tenía el sueño tan profundo que Elizabeth luchaba con ella por darle de comer. —Su mirada se tornó nostálgica, mas no triste.

—Vi algunas fotografías de Elizabeth, era una mujer muy linda. Se parecen bastante —destaqué.

—Sí, cada vez que la observo rememoro a mi hermana.

—También vi fotografías tuyas —confesé mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Enarcó una ceja, pero mantuvo la mirada al frente.

—¿Se puede saber quién la autorizó a revisar esas fotografías de la vergüenza, Srta. Swan? —inquirió, haciéndose el serio.

Me recosté en el asiento y lo miré, perdida en su perfil. Entonces suspiré, disfrutando de lo guapo que era.

—No sabía que necesitaba un permiso especial para ver su pasado gótico, Sr. Cullen.

Se puso rojo como un tomate, lo que me hizo estallar en risotadas. Luego miré a Alice, esperando no haberla despertado, pero ella seguía plácidamente dormida.

—Mi madre no debió mostrarte eso. —Carraspeó, aún ruborizado.

—Yo digo que te veías guapo, sobre todo con esas púas y…

—Isabella, basta —me advirtió entre risas.

Me mordí el labio inferior, volviendo a suspirar como una tonta.

—Me gusta cuando te ríes —señalé, acomodándome mejor.

Él enarcó una ceja, con la comisura de sus labios elevada.

—¿No te gustaba cuando estaba serio?

Volvía a sacar esa frase a colación.

—Creo que estoy cambiando de opinión —susurré.

Edward sonrió, mirándome todo el tiempo que el tráfico le permitía.

Volvimos a caer en silencio, solo que este ya no estaba revuelto en aquellos recuerdos agrios, sino en una calma quietud luego de las risas. Él se veía de muy buen humor y yo también me sentía así.

Cuando me mantenía en el limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia, vi los carteles que señalaban que estábamos llegando a Nueva York. Parecía que habían pasado muchos años desde que dejé Manhattan, pero solo transcurrieron 7 días. Era increíble todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Me fui de mi vida citadina esperando descansar de lo ocurrido en aquel parque de diversiones, pero acabé acostándome nuevamente con él y sin atisbo de remordimiento, pero también queriéndolo y añorándolo. No podía negar que tenía mucho miedo de lo rápido que mi corazón estaba apresándolo, pero había una certeza absoluta de mi parte, y es que difícilmente iba a poder negarme a sentir todo esto, ya no.

.

Entre sueños sentí que Alice se despedía de mí, pero estaba tan cómoda y cansada que lo único que le respondí fue el beso en la mejilla. Al rato, sentí un susurro en mi oído que me hizo cosquillas. Me removí para seguir durmiendo, pero sentí una caricia suave en mi mentón, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Isabella, ya estamos en tu departamento.

Abrí los ojos y luego me los restregué con los puños.

—Estaba durmiendo muy bien. —Hice un puchero y me estiré como un gato.

—Estás cansada, deberías irte a la cama.

Le dio la vuelta al coche y me abrió la puerta, haciendo que una corriente de aire me hiciera dar un respingo. Él lo notó y se quitó la chaqueta para ponérmela sobre los hombros.

—Gracias —dije.

—No quiero aumentar la probabilidad de que te resfríes —musitó preocupado—. Aunque ya lo pareces bastante. ¿Aún te duele la cabeza y la garganta?

Lo miré enternecida por su preocupación.

—Un poco, pero ya estaré mejor.

Hizo salir a Señor Calabaza, que se veía bastante fastidiado por haber viajado tanto.

—Y gracias por traer a mi perrito.

—Estoy pensando en ganarme su confianza, ¿crees que habré empezado bien? —Lo miró y éste se mantuvo olisqueándome.

—Has empezado muy bien —susurré.

Subió conmigo a mi departamento mientras me ayudaba a llevar la maleta. El viaje hasta arriba me espantó el sueño, así que aproveché de ponerme al día encendiendo mi móvil.

—Dejaré la maleta en tu habitación —me avisó.

Asentí distraídamente y seguí revisando los correos, llamadas y mensajes. Uno de ellos era de Jasper, avisándome que ya había echado a andar su coche, así que le respondí.

Justo cuando Edward venía de vuelta, recibí un llamado de Ethan. Mi expresión debió ser suficiente para que él centrara su atención en mí, algo expectante.

—Hola, Ethan —saludé con naturalidad.

El cobrizo se mostró sereno, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados por un momento.

— _Hola, Bella. Mira, lamento mucho llamarte nuevamente a esta hora, pero de camino a Nueva York llamé a un muy buen amigo que es experto en juicios familiares_.

—Oh, ¿me tienes buenas nuevas?

— _Algo así. Me estuvo ayudando un poco a entender el caso, ya sabes que no es normal realizar una orden de alejamiento contra la propia madre de un niño… a no ser que tengas alguna razón suficiente para alejarlo completamente de él_ —dijo con cautela.

Me puse muy nerviosa, no creía que fuera buena idea hablar sobre ello por celular. Noté que Edward captó mi inquietud, por lo que se sentó frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

—Las tengo —susurré—, pero de momento no es buena idea darlas a conocer.

Ethan bufó, un poco abatido con todo.

— _Sé que es complicado, Bella, pero si quieres mantenerla fuera del perímetro es necesario que me muestres tus razones, a mí y a los tribunales_.

Tragué.

—Hablaremos de esto pronto, ¿sí? Muchas gracias, Ethan.

— _Claro, Bella. Espero saber de ti, ten una buena noche_.

En cuanto corté noté la intranquilidad del cobrizo. Yo dejé caer el móvil entre las cobijas y entonces escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. Aún no comenzábamos nada y yo ya estaba estresada.

—Esto me matará, ¿sabes? —dije.

—Es por tu madre y el asunto legal, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Espero que Ethan te ayude, de verdad —susurró—. Pero ahora necesitas descansar, ¿sí?

No quería dormir, como si temiera otra pesadilla. Si bien ya había dormido de camino y no había pasado nada, la inquietud seguía en mí.

De pronto miré hacia un pequeño estante pintado a mano y hecho por mí. Fue mi primera obra en medio de una adolescencia llena de soledad. La había traído conmigo en el momento en que decidí marcharme de casa, queriendo estar unida a mi pasado. En el estante estaban todas las fotografías de mi familia y de mis amigos, incluida la fotografía en la que salía con Rosalie, un día antes que un suceso de infiernos comenzara a ocurrir. Tomé el marco y lo miré, conmocionada porque hace mucho no revivía absolutamente nada, quizá porque prefería no mirar y hacer como si estas fotos no existieran.

—Bella —me llamó mi cobrizo, poniendo una mano en mi espalda.

Di un respingo.

—No quiero dormir, Edward, en realidad, quiero despejarme un poco.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Despejarte? Me asustas.

Suspiré, volviendo a poner la foto en su lugar.

—¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo? Lo que sea, lo necesito.

—Claro —dijo de inmediato—. Pero ve muy abrigada, de verdad no quiero que te enfermes.

Asentí.

Cuando fui a buscar una bufanda y un abrigo más grueso, sentí que él seguía mirándome, intrigado y sí, más preocupado que nunca.

.

Miré a la ventana, preocupada por el sueño que había tenido en la mañana y por el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Creí que lo había olvidado de verdad, pero no. _Por supuesto, esas cosas no se olvidan_ , pensé.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward.

Yo pestañeé.

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Ya llegamos?

Asintió.

—Bien, vamos —dije de manera distraída.

Me tomó la muñeca y yo lo miré.

—Bella, ¿de verdad estás bien? Desde hoy en la mañana que estás muy…

—Vamos adentro —insistí con las cejas arqueadas.

—Claro —dijo después de un rato—. Te compraré croissants, aquí son muy buenas. —Sus intentos para levantar mi reciente bajo ánimo me hicieron sonreír.

Miré y se trataba de una cafetería muy famosa de Manhattan. Estaba hasta rebosar.

—¿Estás seguro que podremos comprar? —inquirí—. Creo que estaremos cerca de 1 hora esperando a que nos atiendan.

Me movió las cejas, como si tuviera todo controlado.

—Confía en este hombre.

—¿Cómo no? —le pregunté antes de dar un inmenso estornudo.

Me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano, llevándome hasta la cafetería. El letrero parpadeaba y una caricatura lo sujetaba con una inmensa sonrisa. La fachada era la típica de los locales más famosos de Nueva York: ladrillo, hierro y letreros por doquier. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y adentro las personas comían mientras hablaban, seguramente muchas después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

—¡Gino! —exclamó Edward mientras levantaba su mano libre entre la multitud.

Un hombre de tez morena se dio la vuelta y le sonrió inmediatamente a mi cobrizo. Debía tener un par de años más que él, quizá unos 42. Vestía fenomenal y tal parecía que era el dueño.

Gino se acercó a Edward y cuando vio que venía conmigo paró unos segundos, como si le sorprendiera verlo acompañado.

—Edward, qué sorpresa verte aquí —lo saludó, dándole un fraternal abrazo—. Y viniste con…

—Isabella Swan —me presenté, dándole la mano.

El hombre levantó las cejas y sonrió.

—Uau, un gusto conocerla.

Edward me besó los nudillos y enseguida se dirigió a quien parecía ser un buen amigo.

—Pasábamos por aquí y dije, ¿por qué no visitar la cafetería famosa de Gino?

—Jacob me dijo que estabas muy ocupado, ya veo con quién. —Me sonrió de manera respetuosa.

¿Jacob? ¿Por qué ese nombre me sonaba tanto?

—Tu hermano es un ingrato, pero lo entiendo, desde que nació su tercer retoño ha estado enfrascado en su vida familiar.

Gino se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya sabes como es, un gran padre. Mis sobrinos y su esposa se han sacado la lotería. Pero bueno, ¿qué quieren beber? ¿Jugo? ¿El café especial de la casa? Tengo una mesa reservada que les encantará.

Miré a Edward, sorprendida de lo tramposo que siempre era. Él me guiñó un ojo y me volvió a besar los nudillos.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? —me preguntó.

Me sonrojé frente a la forma en que me llamó, especialmente frente a su amigo.

—Umm… —Estornudé nuevamente—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué te parece nuestro increíble té reponedor? Te encantará —me dijo Gino.

Asentí.

—Para mí un americano, sabes cómo me gusta —le pidió Edward—. Y croissants con jalea de fresa.

Cuando Gino se fue, una mesera nos llevó hacia la mesa de reserva. Estaba bastante oculta y tenía unos sofás muy lindos. Cuando me senté pensé que él iba a hacerlo al frente, pero se ubicó a mi lado y me pasó uno de los brazos sobre los hombros.

—Qué agradable es Gino. No puedo creer que conocí al dueño de la cafetería más famosa de Manhattan —le comenté.

—Es hermano de Jacob, mi mejor amigo, un ingeniero increíblemente malo para los chistes —se rio.

—Parece que tienes más amigos de los que me intentas hacer creer —señalé, jugando con su suéter.

Se puso un poco pensativo y luego asintió.

—Puede que tengas razón. Quizá no me doy cuenta de que sí, tengo bastantes amigos, y muy leales.

Sonreí.

—Y eso hace a una gran persona.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no imagino que un mal ser humano tenga a tan buenos amigos —susurré.

Él sabía que me refería a sus miedos, a esa manera en la que intentaba decirme que, sea cual sea ese pasado oculto, iba a hacer que me separara de su lado.

—Te gustará conocer a Jacob. —Cambió finalmente de tema.

—Muero también por saber quién es tu mejor amigo.

La mesera no demoró nada en traernos los pedidos. El té especial y reponedor expelía un muy rico aroma a jengibre. Edward tenía su americano cargado, pero no tomó hasta que yo le di una probada al té.

—Espero te haga bien. Sabía que no debíamos pasarnos de frío en mi casa —dijo con severidad.

—No me regañes, no ahora, ¿sí? —le pedí con un puchero.

Edward suspiró y asintió.

—Tómate tu café —lo insté.

Sonrió.

—¿Un croissant? —me ofreció, mostrándome las brillantes medias lunas rellenas de jalea.

—¡Por supuesto! —Tomé una y enseguida di otro estornudo—. Lo siento.

.

Comía en silencio y perdida en el espacio tiempo. El té estaba muy rico, pero un nuevo estado de profunda melancolía me tomó por la guardia baja. Hace muchos años no volvía a sentir algo así y ahora parecía que todas mis emociones estaban a flor de piel.

En un momento vi a dos chicas de 15 años reír sin parar, una era rubia y la otra morena. Fue inevitable sonreír con esa nostalgia profusa. Hoy todo me recordaba a un pasado que luché por extinguir, pero que ahora volvía como una marejada sucia y dolorosa.

—Bells, ¿me estás escuchando? —inquirió Edward, tomándome la mano.

Pestañeé y lo miré.

—Sí —mentí.

Suspiró.

—Oye, mírame bien —me pidió, tomándome la barbilla—. Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sí? Dime lo que necesitas y yo te lo daré, no importa cómo. Recuerda que estoy aquí, por favor.

Tragué.

Edward me abrazó y yo cerré los ojos, que se tornaron llorosos al instante. Estaba a punto de dejarme ir en llanto, pero me contuve. Preferí olerlo y tranquilizarme, porque estaba aquí y nada más me importaba.

Cuando me besó la frente lo vi separarse con el ceño fruncido, más preocupado aún.

—Estás caliente —exclamó, tocándome las mejillas—. Probablemente tienes fiebre. Ya terminamos de comer, sería bueno que nos fuéramos a tu departamento.

Enseguida recordé las fotografías en aquel estante y yo, por esta vez, no quería verlas.

—No quiero ir a mi departamento —susurré.

La mirada de él se volvió triste.

—Nos iremos al mío, descuida.

—¿No te molesta?

Sonrió.

—Para nada. Vamos.

Asentí.

Edward manejó en silencio y yo me envolví en su abrigo, que olía tanto a él. Estaba teniendo escalofríos y me encontraba muy decaída. De camino pasó a comprar algo a la farmacia y luego manejó aún más rápido hacia su bonito departamento. Al llegar sólo digitó algo y yo, medio somnolienta, me vi en el ascensor, sin haberme dado cuenta que ya habíamos salido del coche. Cuando llegamos a su planta, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y yo me recosté en su pecho, sintiéndome francamente débil.

—Tienes que dormir, no me hagas peros —insistió.

Negué.

Me depositó en una superficie suave y a los segundos abrí los ojos, descubriendo que estábamos en su habitación, yo acostada en su cama. Me reincorporé mientras tosía y él me entregó una de sus playeras de pijama.

—Te traeré agua para que te tomes un antigripal. No tardaré.

Me vestí rápido y gateé por la cama para meterme debajo de sus edredones esponjosos y deliciosos, esperando a que regresara.

—Bella, me preocupa, ¿no quieres que llame a un médico? Conozco uno que podría venir aquí y…

—Descuida —susurré, volviéndome a mirarlo—. Hace muchos años que no me daba gripe, supongo que tenía que suceder.

Tenía un vaso de agua y una píldora ya en su mano y yo me reincorporé. Se veía cada vez más preocupado, lo que me enternecía mucho. Yo abrí la boca y él depositó la píldora en mi lengua, no sin antes besarme la frente con suavidad.

—Espero mejores hasta el lunes, no es bueno que vayas a trabajar así.

Bebí un poco de agua y me acosté en la almohada, mirándolo con el corazón llenito gracias a él.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —le pregunté.

—Nunca lo dudes.

Me tapó hasta los hombros y me acarició el cabello, esperando hasta que me quedara dormida.

.

 _Tenía frío y estaba todo muy oscuro. Miré hacia mi lado y Jasper dormía abrazado a su oso de peluche. Señor Grandote iba a cuidarlo. Iba a despertar a Emmett, pero él estaba en la otra cama, roncando fuertemente._

 _Abrí los edredones y pisé el suelo, lo que me hizo sentir muchos escalofríos._

 _Desde lejos oía una risa y luego un quejido de parte de alguien. Tuve miedo. ¿Le dolía algo?_

— _¿Mamá? —llamé, aferrada al umbral de la puerta—. ¿Papá ya llegó a casa?_

 _Lo único que seguía oyendo eran las risas del fondo._

— _¿Mamá? —volví a llamar mientras atravesaba el pasillo hasta su habitación._

 _La puerta de la habitación de papá y mamá estaba medio abierta y de ella se veía la luz débil de la lámpara. Abrí un poco más para ver mejor, pero el horror me hizo chillar y taparme rápidamente los ojos._

 _Mamá estaba desnuda con otro hombre, mientras fumaba y él la jalaba con fuerza. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué sonreía mientras mamá jugaba con él?_

— _¡Isabella! —gritó mamá, levantándose de la cama con la furia en sus ojos._

 _Yo caminé hacia atrás mientras sentía el llanto en mi garganta, porque esto no estaba bien, mamá no podía hacer estas cosas._

— _¡Que vengas te digo! —insistió mientras se amarraba la tira de la bata._

 _Yo seguí chillando y corrí hacia la sala, porque sabía que iba a castigarme y que pasaría sola ahí, a oscuras. De pronto topé con la mesa y en ella había un polvo blanco esparcido en hilitos finos junto a una tarjeta._

— _¡Vas a despertar a tus hermanos! —exclamó ella, tomándome de la mano con fuerza y tirando de mí hasta el sótano._

— _¡No, mamita, por favor, no quiero ir abajo! —le suplicaba—. Quiero a papi._

— _Siempre llamando a tu estúpido padre —regañó, empujándome aun cuando tropezaba._

 _Me empujó hasta la puerta y yo bajé a duras penas, dándome unos cuantos golpes. Al girarme vi la puerta y a mamá de pie, mirándome con frialdad._

— _¡Mamá, no volveré a hacerlo, pero sácame de aquí! —le imploré con el llanto en la garganta._

 _Ella cerró, sumiéndome en la oscuridad de siempre._

Di un grito ahogado, queriendo salir de ese manto oscuro. Quería llamar a papá, pero él no llegaba ni tampoco me escuchaba, nadie lo hacía. Me sudaba el cuerpo y todo dolía, estaba desesperada y no podía dejar de llorar.

—¡Bella! —me gritó un hombre desde la lejanía.

Salté cuando sentí una mano en mi rostro y otro Bella saliendo de sus labios.

—Bella, ¡despierta! Estoy aquí —insistió.

Yo abrí los ojos de golpe y levanté mi tronco de golpe. Todo me dio vueltas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, así como los latidos de mi corazón, irregulares, profusos, desgarradores.

—Bella, soy yo, Edward —me susurró él, tomándome la mano.

Me giré y lo vi, con sus ojos verdes muy asustados.

Entonces me eché a sus brazos y rompí en un llanto que me desgarró la garganta.

—Hey, tranquila, no estás sola —me dijo al oído, apretándome muy fuerte contra su pecho.

Yo tenía las manos agarradas a su pijama, como si tuviera miedo de que él me soltara y me abandonara en la oscuridad.

Le tenía tanto miedo a la idea que me sentía desfallecer.

—Bella, shh… Mírame.

Lo hice, pestañeando con dificultad. En cuanto vislumbré sus facciones y la sinceridad en sus ojos, pude respirar mucho más tranquila.

—Estoy aquí, no ocurrirá nada malo, me tienes a mí.

Me tomó las mejillas y yo tragué, cerrando mis ojos para calmarme.

—Estabas soñando, era sólo un sueño, nada más.

—No es un sueño, Edward, era un recuerdo —susurré.

Él suspiró, como si lo sospechara.

—Me lo imaginé. Pero eso no es la realidad, ahora estoy contigo, ¿lo ves? Estamos en mi departamento y nada malo va a ocurrirte.

Era muy de noche y Edward tenía su tableta sobre la cama. Al parecer aún no se dormía.

—Aproveché de trabajar mientras velaba tu sueño, no quería quedarme dormido hasta asegurarme que la fiebre te había disminuido. —Me acarició las mejillas y luego la frente—. Veo que aún tienes el cuerpo muy caliente. —Me besó la frente y luego la pegó con la suya.

Edward no hacía ninguna pregunta, pero sus ojos luchaban por no demostrarme su gran interrogante. Parecía que estuviera preguntándose tantas cosas y no era para menos, aquel sueño vívido era uno de los tantos recuerdos que siempre salían a la luz cuando esa mujer estaba cerca, acechando mi vida.

Edward había confiado en mí y yo también debía hacerlo.

—Me quedaré contigo si decides volverte a dormir, no voy a irme de aquí —dijo enfático.

—No, espera, quiero contártelo.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí.

—¿Alice nunca te ha contado algo al respecto?

Negó tajantemente.

—Tampoco le he preguntado, pero la verdad tengo muchas dudas.

Él vio que yo estaba un poco incómoda y se dejó caer en la cama, palpando justo a su lado. Se lo agradecí y me acosté en su brazo abierto y a la espera de cobijarme.

—Te quiero sobre algo de lo que nunca he podido abrirme, no de la manera en la que voy a hacerlo contigo.

Asintió y me besó la coronilla.

—Te escucharé cada palabra. Hazlo.

Tomé aire y comencé.

—Siempre viví rodeada de altibajos, con muchas inseguridades. Mi madre siempre fue muy inestable, ¿sabes? No recuerdo ningún momento en que haya sido una mamá normal. Sé que nadie nace sabiendo serlo, pero Renée no era normal, no era lo que yo esperaba que fuera una mamá. A veces creía que se debía a su matrimonio tan joven.

—¿A qué edad se casaron tus padres?

—Mamá tenía 16 y papá 18.

—Uau, era muy joven.

Asentí.

—Pero el tiempo me demostró que eso no fue suficiente razón para cómo se comportó conmigo.

—¿Qué te hizo? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Mi madre me detestaba, Edward.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No había momento en el que no lo demostrara. A veces, creía que era porque a mí tuvo que casarse con papá y cambiar su vida por completo. Tampoco quería a mis hermanos, no era una mujer cariñosa y nunca nos decía que nos quería, pero conmigo era mucho más dura, tanto que su crueldad dolía muchísimo.

Dejé de hablar cuando los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como un torbellino, eran tantos que no sabía cuál seleccionar. Fueron tantos años de dolor, de infierno y miseria.

—Mis primeros recuerdos remontan a… cuando tenía cerca d años. Papá trabajaba manejando camiones de carga a lo largo de todo el país, por lo que casi nunca pasaba en casa, era mi madre quien se quedaba a nuestro cuidado, lo que por supuesto era una agonía. Aún recuerdo las veces que tenía hambre mientras Jasper lloraba desconsoladamente en su banquito, teniendo apenas un año y medio, mientras ella se miraba al espejo, disfrutando de su juventud, de su belleza… —Me callé, porque el llanto de Jasper se me había grabado para siempre—. Finalmente era yo quien tenía que buscar la manera de darle de comer a mis hermanos, siendo que yo era apenas unos años mayor.

Edward bufó y arqueó las cejas con mucha angustia.

—Renée siempre fue una mujer coqueta, todos los vecinos la deseaban, pero también la admiraban, por supuesto, ¿cómo no hacerlo con una mujer tan joven cargando con tres niños a cuesta?

—¿Siempre la rechazaste? —me preguntó Edward con cautela.

—No, claro que no. Fui una niña que amó a su madre por muchos años, hasta que sus acciones me destruyeron. Era instintivo, porque todos te dicen que debes amar a mamá, pero luego, una vez ya más grande y más consciente, supe que ese amor era respeto, miedo y una necesidad porque alguien me protegiera.

"—Renée renegaba de su maternidad, lo hacía por obligación, por… ¡no lo sé! —Suspiré—. Era narcisista, nunca había tiempo para nosotros. Su abandono fue latente hasta que explotó cuando notó que podía cuidarme sola, así que yo comencé a hacerlo con mis hermanos, sobre todo con Jasper que era el más sensible de todos.

"—Cuando Charlie llegaba a casa lo primero que hacía era abalanzarse sobre mis brazos y besarme, porque era la luz de sus ojos. Todas las noches que me lo permitía su trabajo me decía que gracias a mí había sentado cabeza, que gracias a mi existencia lo convertí en una mejor persona. —Mi barbilla tiritó, recordando aquellos momentos con exactitud—. " _Te amo, a ti y a tus hermanos, pero tú, mi florecita, me hiciste conocer el verdadero amor, que es la de un hijo con su padre_ ", me decía siempre antes de acostarme.

Sonreí, emocionada por esos mínimos momentos hermosos de mi infancia. Papá era lo único que me hacía sentir segura y lo que me incentivaba a seguir siendo el pilar de mis hermanos. Pero no fue así para siempre.

Edward estaba pendiente, escuchando con una paciencia que le agradecí. Su mirada comprensiva y calma me incentivaron a continuar aun cuando parte de mí no quería hacerlo por miedo a exponerme incluso más.

—Una de esas ocasiones en que papá nos despedía antes de irse a dormir, descubrí a Renée espiando, noté su mirada de odio, su necesidad por quitarme a papá de mis garras. —Moví la cabeza en negativo, reprochando su actitud—. Tenía celos de mí.

Él volvió a fruncir el ceño, lo que escuchaba no entraba en su comprensión y, la verdad, lo entendía. Renée, con su narcisismo, odiaba ser desplazada por su propia hija.

—Con el tiempo comprendí que odiaba no ser la única para mi padre, porque no lo amaba a él, amaba su atención, quitarle la vida para enriquecerse a sí misma, hasta que llegué yo —susurré—. Tenía 8 años cuando llegué a esa conclusión, ¿por qué una niña tan pequeña llega a esa puta conclusión?

—¿Tus hermanos…?

—Eran hombres, Edward. Mira, amo a mi padre, pero tampoco es perfecto y su machismo resultaba aún peor para mí. Para él, mis hermanos no necesitaban protegerse, eran fuertes, capaces de sostenerse, pero yo… yo era su florecita, la reina, la que no debía ser tocada. Por supuesto que amaba a mis hermanos, se los demostraba con creces, pero yo era su única mujercita, debo suponer que me sobreprotegió más de lo que debería.

—Y tu madre lo notaba —concluyó.

—Sí, lo notaba, y quedaba a segundo plano. Si te soy sincera, mi padre estuvo mal en desplazarla, era su esposa, pero lejos de entenderlo como una mujer madura, mi madre me odió. ¿Quién la iba a complacer en todos sus caprichos? ¿Quién iba a hacer todo lo que ella estimaba? Se vio amenazada por una niña pequeña, ¿cómo crees que me sentí en su momento?

Intenté vanamente controlar mis emociones, pero era imposible, a medida que recordaba iban reapareciendo situaciones que dolían aún.

—Mamá me castigaba por todo. No podía jugar, no podía correr, ni saltar, ni bailar, ni reír… —Sollocé—. Lo primero fue mojarme en el jardín con agua fría mientras mis hermanos le pedían que no siguiera. Aún recuerdo su mirada satisfecha cuando acababa resfriada gracias a eso.

Sus ojos se pusieron tan brillantes como no los había visto antes.

—Sí, un resfrío como el de ahora, sólo que… nadie me cuidó.

Cerró los ojos un momento, como si tuviera mucha rabia en su corazón.

—Una vez acabé en el hospital. Tuve una neumonía. Mamá lloraba desconsoladamente, ¿sabes cuándo? Cuando el médico o mi padre llegaban a verme.

—Dios, Bella…

—Sus otros castigos eran dejarme sin comer… un día o dos. Pero finalmente el que más me aterraba era el sótano, en el que me escondía hasta un día completo.

Mis manos tiritaron al recordar mi sueño y Edward me besó los cabellos con cariño.

—Soñé exactamente uno de los episodios, como si viviera nuevamente el miedo al sótano.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Exactamente 8 años.

—Eras muy pequeñita.

Asentí y le acaricié los botones.

—Mamá… durante años fue blanco de muchas conquistas, pero yo pensaba que todas esas pasaban de simples miradas. Mi sueño trataba de eso, ¿sabes? —Respiré hondo—. Fue un recuerdo del primer día que vi a mamá haciendo lo que a futuro sería constante. Desperté por los ruidos, ya que mamá odiaba eso y papá no estaba. Mis hermanos dormían y preferí no despertarlos, por lo que me aventuré a averiguar sola qué ocurría tras la habitación de mis padres. Fue entonces que la encontré acostándose con otro hombre, el hombre que se repetiría en mi vida más tiempo del que puedes imaginarte.

Edward no me decía absolutamente nada, pero oía todo, asintiendo con respeto.

—Me castigó porque sabía que le avergonzaba. Pasé dos días abajo y no fue hasta que el propio amante le pidió que me sacara… —Mi voz se quebró—. No fue hasta ahí que lo hizo y pude ver la luz.

"—Desde ese entonces creció un rencor en mí que mató mi infancia. ¡Una niña no puede sentir eso! Una niña debe ser feliz, pero lo que me hizo me llenó de rabia y estuve decidida a contarle a papá. Cuando él regresó de Alabama para una entrega, fue que lo intenté, pero Renée lo notó. Te juro, Edward, que de haber sabido todo lo que eso provocaría en ella, no lo habría pensado ni por un segundo.

Mis manos comenzaron a tiritar de cólera acumulada y él lo notó enseguida. Las tomó entre las suyas, infundiéndome calor y valor.

—Su actitud empeoró, Edward. No me dejaba almuerzo, me enviaba a la escuela con la ropa sucia y en varias ocasiones no me dejaba estudiar. Sé que son burradas, Edward, pero en esos momentos ya tenía 11 años.

Sentí un nudo muy grande en mi garganta.

—Eras una niña, claro que no merecías eso.

—Mis hermanos la odiaban tanto, pero les supliqué que no se atrevieran a abrir la boca, porque mamá se iba a enojar con todos y en especial conmigo… Hasta que Emmett lo hizo, le contó uno de los castigos a Charlie. —Una lágrima gruesa me cayó por la mejilla y yo me la quité rápidamente—. Me cortó el cabello muy corto con las tijeras del césped y me decía al oído que la florecita se había marchitado. No pude asistir a la fiesta de primavera porque moría de la vergüenza.

El rostro de Edward estaba muy serio, como si se estuviera aguantando la cólera.

—Cuando se cercioró de que ninguno abriera la boca, comenzó a llevar a algunos amantes a casa, aun cuando nosotros dormíamos en la habitación de al lado. Uno de ellos era bastante peligroso, un narcotraficante del vecindario que, por cierto, era de muy mala muerte. Se llamaba Phil o algo así. —La voz se me quebró y rompí a llorar, aterrorizada como la primera vez—. Renée conoció las drogas duras, primero fue la cocaína y luego el crack. Bastaron años para darme cuenta que el polvo blanco que vi cuando niña en la mesa de la sala era precisamente esa puta droga. Cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de eso gracias a mí, la dejó y también nos dejó a nosotros. —El llanto me sube por la garganta y lo único que hago es taparme los labios para que no siguiera. Los ojos de Edward estaban acuosos y desesperados, como si no supiera qué hacer por remediarlo—. Fue el peor año de mi vida. Las humillaciones de Renée eran horribles, sus castigos, su rabia, su falta de atención con nosotros, todo era un maldito infierno. Me costó mucho perdonar a Charlie, pero finalmente lo hice cuando yo le supliqué que volviera porque todos en casa lo amábamos. Renée también le suplicó, usando una manipulación que siempre surtía efecto en él. Yo sé que la amaba, pero era más ciego de lo que creí.

—El amor resulta ser la peor arma humana, Isabella —puntualizó con suavidad.

—Lo es —musité.

"—Cuando papá regresó yo ya había cumplido 13 años. Estaba en mi pubertad, un momento mágico para cualquier niña, menos para mí. Renée me minimizaba, me opacaba, no me permitía colores ni conjuntos alegres, tampoco me dejaba llevar el cabello largo. Me daba vergüenza asistir a la escuela, me sentía tan fea, tan… oprimida por mi madre. Mientras, ella siguió de amante con Phil. Se acostaban a la hora del almuerzo mientras yo cocinaba y mis hermanos se encargaban de hacer las compras en el supermercado. A veces se drogaban en mi presencia y, sinceramente, eran las únicas veces en que me trataba un poquito bien, por eso me importaba muy poco lo que se hiciera, mientras Emmett y Jasper no estuvieran, claro.

—Demonios, ¿cómo se atrevió a hacer algo como eso? —inquirió Edward, incapaz de contenerse—. ¿Charlie nunca notó nada?

—No, además pasaba menos tiempo en casa, pues estaba haciendo doble jornada con tal de comprar un local que pudiera hacernos subsistir sin la necesidad de que se ausentara tanto. Sin embargo, creo que estaba demasiado cegado.

"—Pero fue a los 15 años cuando mi mundo se fue abajo, cuando todo perdió el sentido.

—Me estás asustando.

Me cobijé como si volviera a ser una niña pequeña y él me apretó contra sí, no queriendo soltarme, protegiéndome de algo que ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba.

—Phil Dwyer era muy peligroso y se convirtió en el amante favorito de mamá. Él le daba droga y la chantajeaba con eso. Cogían y cogían mientras yo los escuchaba —gemí—. Era tan horrible saber que papá llegaría creyendo que eso no pasaba y yo buscaba la forma de que nadie más supiera porque no quería que los demás vieran su vida destruida. Pero fue cuando una noche todo cambió para mí. Justo Emmett y Jasper se fueron a acampar por la escuela, mamá no quería que fuera porque debía limpiar en una fiesta que daría en la casa. Ya te imaginas la clase de persona que iba a asistir.

—Tranquila —me susurró con la voz muy tensa.

—Edward… —Lo miré a los ojos—. Phil llegó cuando mamá todavía no estaba. Yo había salido recién de la ducha y… me miró, lujurioso, deseándome… Creí que se trataba de la droga y le pedí que se fuera, pero se acercó y… comenzó a tocarme bajo la toalla… y… —Mi barbilla tiritó.

—Dios mío —gruñó, escondiéndome en su cuello—. Hijo de…

—Ese hombre abusó de mí, Edward.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Uff, muchas verdades revelándose poco a poco. Bella también esconde mucho y también tiene un pasado que, si bien no la atormenta como le sucede a Edward, es parte de su historia y el por qué es como es. Y aún falta más. Y obviamente, Carlisle es un hombre que ama profundamente ver feliz a su hijo, ¡ya ven cómo fue su reacción!_**

 ** _Agradezco profundamente a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, ¡simplemente gracias! Ojalá pudiera contestarle a todas uno por uno sus mensajes, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo me resulta francamente complejo. De cualquier forma, quiero que sepan que siempre las leo y que cada comentario me hace muy feliz. Recuerden que sus comentarios son una forma de saber que están leyendo nuestra historia y nos hace sentir que estamos escribiendo por una razón._**

 ** _Espero de todas formas volver a leerlas por aquí, especialmente a las chicas que extrañé en mi primer outtake. Sé que no a todas les gusta, pero espero volver a verlas, ¡miren que las he extrañado! Un gracias es muy bien recibido_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	29. Capítulo 27: Acercándose al peligro

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Leer nota del autor al final**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Dangerous – Depeche Mode**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27:**

 **Acercándose al peligro**

" _Las cosas que haces no son buenas para mi salud_

 _Los movimientos que haces los haces para ti misma_

 _Los medios que utilizas me pretenden confundir_

 _Aunque los haces, son los únicos que utilizaría_

 _Y no los querría de ninguna otra forma_

 _De todas formas, tú no me lo permitirías_

 _Peligrosa, la forma en que me dejas pidiendo más_

 _Peligrosa, cuando estoy entre tus brazos_

 _Y sé que me haré daño_

 _Las mentiras que dices no pretenden engañar_

 _No están ahí para que me las crea_

 _He oído tus palabras viciosas_

 _Sabes que por ahora tardo mucho en verme herido_

 _Y no podría tomármelo de otra forma_

 _Pero hay un precio que tengo que pagar…"_

—De no ser porque Renée llegó, Phil en ese momento me habría… Yo era virgen y…

Edward apretaba las manos con tanta fuerza que hasta a mí me comenzó a doler.

—No le dije a nadie porque tenía vergüenza.

—¿¡Y ese hombre siguió yendo!? —Su voz resonó como un vil terremoto, casi bestial, con una mezcla de dolor que me llenó los ojos de más lágrimas.

Asentí, extrañamente avergonzada.

—Sus toques siguieron por un par de meses, cada vez más grotescos, cada vez más violentos. Me besaba a escondidas y una vez más estuvo a punto de violarme.

Edward respiraba de manera acelerada porque sabía cuánto lo enfurecía todo. De un momento a otro se levantó de la cama, tomándose la nuca como si quisiera arrancarse una parte del cabello.

—Edward…

—¡Santo dios! Nadie te protegió.

Mi barbilla tiritó y me senté de inmediato.

—¿Se lo dijiste a alguien? —inquirió, sentándose nuevamente en la cama mientras me miraba y sus ojos relucían de mucha impotencia.

Suspiré.

—En ese entonces decidí decírselo a Renée —sollocé—. Pero no me creyó, jamás lo hizo. Me decía que era una mentirosa, que quería levantarle al maldito amante. Sentí tanta desprotección, tanto miedo. Mamá debe cuidarte, no debe hacer lo que hizo.

—Bella, ¿y Charlie? ¡¿Nunca estuvo para ti?!

Rompí nuevamente en un llanto desolador y Edward me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Él no lo sabía… porque… los años pasaron y yo fui acostumbrándome a aquel ritmo de vida. Yo creía que era fuerte, pero la vida me enseñó que la fortaleza la debía forjar muy pronto.

—No, Bella, no justifiques la situación. Cariño, mírame.

Lo hice y me encontré con sus ojos verdes que me enviaban a una zona de seguridad que me tranquilizaba.

—Un padre no puede ausentarse mientras su hija está pasando por eso. Dios, siento tanta decepción. —Apretó los labios—. Qué ganas de haber estado para ti, qué ganas de…

—Es imposible ya, porque eso y mucho más ya está en el pasado —susurré.

Tragó y sus ojos amenazaron con el llanto de la misma forma en que lo sentí yo la vez que me confesó parte de sus verdades.

—¿Aún queda más por saber?

Asentí.

Edward me besó la frente y se volvió a acomodar conmigo, intentando mantener la calma ante mi relato.

—Para seguir, fue en ese mismo periodo cuando conocí a Rosalie, la que me ayudaría durante años y hasta el día de hoy a levantarme sin miedo. Íbamos en la misma secundaria, yo tenía un grado superior, así que coincidimos en clases de teatro. Junto a ella siempre estaba Nathan, un guapo chico de último año. Era todo lo que creí que necesitaba, así que me robó el corazón. —Me encogí de hombros y sonreí culpable.

Edward sonrió y me limpió la mejilla de las lágrimas que nuevamente volvían a caer.

—No es un buen recuerdo, ¿no?

Negué y tragué.

—Me enamoré, aunque quizá fueron las ganas de salir de casa, no lo sé, pero me enamoré. Era un poco frío, pero nada me importaba, porque me sentía bien, además siempre me acompañaba en casa y me defendía. A veces me quedaba en su piso, un escape de una realidad absorbente. Creí que era el indicado, hasta que… —Apreté los labios—. Un día, Phil llegó antes que Renée. Entró a pesar de que se lo negué y para evitar discusiones me marché a la cocina a hacer lo de siempre.

—Estás temblando, tranquila —me susurró al oído.

Lo miré a los ojos y él me siguió, dándome valor.

—Phil estaba muy drogado y eso le dio agallas para ir detrás de mí y volver a tocarme —susurré, bajando la mirada—. Pero entonces ya no fueron toques, Edward, fue más allá… Ya no puedo recordar muy bien, es como si lo hubiera olvidado, como si mi cerebro quisiera arrancarlo de dentro… El bastardo me hizo hacer más cosas, Edward y… me da mucho asco recordarlo. Fue eso lo que soñé esta mañana, cuando te busqué desesperadamente. —Mi barbilla tiritó y Edward cerró los ojos unos segundos—. Esa vez corrí desesperada porque Rose había llegado para entregarme un guion.

—Santo cielo —susurró el cobrizo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Mi amiga no preguntó mucho pero me sacó de ahí. Demoré exactamente dos años en decirle lo que me sucedía y entonces me obligó a hablar con papá y mis hermanos.

—Y te creyeron.

—No dudaron ningún segundo. —Sonreí en medio de mis lágrimas—. Pero no pude decirles quién había sido, porque tenía miedo de que algo malo fuera a pasarme gracias a él o…

—Que le hiciera daño a tu madre —añadió.

—Soy una tonta.

—No, eres una buena persona, tienes un corazón precioso, Bella.

Lo miré a los ojos y me recosté con él, intentando calmar el dolor.

—Papá desde entonces estuvo más aprensivo, lo veía llorar a solas mientras miraba mi fotografía, todas las noches triste, preguntándose dónde estaba cuando todo eso pasó. Sé que papá debió estar, pero…

Edward negó, muy decepcionado y muy enojado con él.

—No estuvo, Bella, y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde.

Asentí.

—Y no soporta la culpa desde ese momento.

—¿Tu novio lo supo?

Asentí.

—Cuando Nathan fue parte de eso, me aferré a él, así que le pedí que viniera a casa a quedarse conmigo. Fue una semana en que papá volvía a viajar, regresaba el fin de semana, así que teníamos tiempo para estar juntos. Sin embargo, la noche antes que Charlie volviera, desperté agitada en mi cama, sin Nathan a mi lado. Escuché unas conversaciones en la sala, así que fui. —Respiré muy profundo para aguantar el llanto y entonces proseguí—: encontré a mi madre hablando con mi novio sobre algo que habían hecho hace unas semanas, algo que lo tenía nervioso. Luego le ofreció cocaína y el maldito aceptó, después se besaron y…

Me quedé muda, mirando hacia el frente, congelada de odio.

—No lo encaré, no lo alejé, no le dije nada. Tomé las primeras prendas que encontré, junté mis ahorros y me marché en bus al primer destino que encontrase, lo más lejos posible. No contesté llamadas, tenía tanta rabia que podía destruir a quienes no tenían la culpa de nada. Fue como una bomba que creció dentro de mí, una necesidad apremiante por ser libre, por alejarme de todos y poder disfrutar de mí misma. Sentía que todos a quienes quise me hicieron daño.

—Bells… ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando eso ocurrió? —Suspiró de tristeza mientras me corría los cabellos de la cara.

—Viviendo dolor también —susurré—. Mientras tú luchabas por reincorporarte en tu rubro, yo llegué a Nevada, al gran Las Vegas. Era la libertad que buscaba, la que nadie más que yo podía darme. Era feliz, conocí gente maravillosa, entre ellas a Alistair, un errante experto en póker.

Sonreí de tan solo recordar su linda barba castaña y sus cicatrices. Fue una aventura radiante.

—¿Gracias a él eres una jugadora maestra? —preguntó el cobrizo.

—Sí, gracias a Alistair, quien también era un eficiente ladrón. Me enseñó lo que era vivir, a disfrutar de mí misma, a no tener miedo, a sacar mi potencial y, sobre todo, a vivir de colores. Por Dios, me hizo conocerme, aunque bueno, también robé por él, pero de alguna forma tenía que pagarle, ¿no?

Edward estaba evidentemente en desacuerdo.

—Fue un año de locuras. Alistair no me hizo, me ayudó a conocerme. Descubrí que no soy insegura, que mi cabello crecería y que el amarillo es estupendo para mí —me largué a reír, contagiando a Edward, que escuchaba con mucha atención—. Hasta que mi padre se contactó conmigo, desesperado por saber si estaba viva. Había pasado un año y medio, no sabía cuánto lo extrañaba junto a mis hermanos hasta que escuché su voz. Fue ahí, en esa breve llamada telefónica, cuando me contó que Renée estaba embarazada otra vez y que el embarazo era de mucho riesgo. No lo pensé ni un segundo y viajé nuevamente, con una sensación tan intensa en el pecho como nunca antes.

—Era Todd —musitó Edward, acariciando mi espalda.

—Sí, era Todd. —Volví a sentir el ardor de las lágrimas—. No lo sé, quizá fue Dios, algo en el cielo, pero supe en ese instante que no iba a dejar que ese bebé se quedara con una mujer como ella.

"—Llegué a Nueva York y lo conté todo, no me guardé nada. Jasper y Emmett ya habían sido sinceros con Charlie, pero yo tenía esos detalles que hicieron que mi padre estallara. Era tanta su rabia que estuvo a punto de echarla a la calle, pero yo le supliqué que no, por ese bebé. Y a las dos semanas cayó en el hospital, dando a luz a un bebé de 7 meses y medio, con una parálisis en algunos nervios producto de la cocaína que consumió incluso embarazada.

—Mierda —gruñó—. ¿Qué hizo Charlie?

—Lloró, tal como yo y mis hermanos. Era un inocente, no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero papá aumentó todo su dolor y su culpa. Hasta ahora no ha podido recuperarse a pesar que yo lo he perdonado.

—Definitivamente tiene un corazón inmenso, cariño.

Me acurruqué más y Edward me sostuvo con sus brazos, como si me blindara de ese exterior desgarrador.

—Papá la echó de casa y la amenazó con quitarle a Todd de no acatar, pero finalmente fue tan cobarde que no se interesó por cuidar de su hijo con capacidad especiales. Charlie me suplicó que lo perdonara, por no estar, por dejarnos… ¿quién era yo para negarle un perdón a mi propio padre? Cuando Todd pudo volver a casa sentí una conexión especial, aún no sé cómo describirla, pero le prometí que lo amaría tanto o más que una madre y que nunca iba a sentir la falta de una como me pasó a mí. Lo amé en el primer segundo y le juré que saldría adelante por él, así que terminé la preparatoria con exámenes libres y luego entré a la universidad, y como era muy buena para los números, me decidí por la contabilidad. Me costó muchísimo, pero lo logré, y de a poco pude ser quien soy.

Los ojos de Edward relucían de un orgullo tan bonito que me hizo sonreír por un instante, sin embargo también vi rabia, angustia y una palpable necesidad por ayudarme, aun cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué no la quiero cerca? ¿Por qué me aterra su presencia? A veces pienso que ella sigue con Phil.

Me limpié las lágrimas, pero estas seguían cayendo y la zozobra no se iba.

—Es injusto, me he partido el lomo junto a papá y mis hermanos para que él salga adelante. Es un monstruo y cada vez que se acerca a mi vida me desequilibra, saca lo peor de mí. Son recuerdos imborrables, cicatrices que nunca se irán de mi piel, pero que decidí dejar atrás por mí.

Edward volvió a abrazarme con mucha fuerza, permitiéndome llorar en su pijama.

—Tranquila, Bells, nadie permitirá que eso ocurra, ni Ethan… ni yo —enfatizó—. Llora, es lo que necesitas, yo no me iré. Ojalá pudiera quitarte eso de la mente, pero sí puedo reemplazarlos, claro que sí.

Su calor, como cada vez que lo sentía, resultaba un analgésico al dolor. Me hacía sentir tan protegida, como si nada malo pudiera suceder con él.

—A veces suelo sentir mucha vergüenza con respecto a lo que pasó, me siento sucia, temerosa…

—No digas eso, por favor —me suplicó—. Lo que hizo ese hombre es imperdonable y solo él es quien debe sentir asco de sí mismo. No voy a dejar de quererte por esto, jamás.

Restregué mi rostro en su pecho y él se rio de manera cálida.

—Sigues siendo Bella, mi Bella.

—Tuya —susurré, calmándome poco a poco.

Volví a sentir escalofríos y él me tapó hasta las fauces.

—Vuelve a dormir, cariño, lo necesitas, todo estará bien.

Suspiré, más tranquila y calentita a su lado.

¿Qué sería de mí sin Edward?

—Yo estoy aquí, contigo —murmuró—. Y no dejaré que nunca más vuelva a suceder algo así, nunca.

.

Una vibración constante me hizo dar un respingo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré acostada en la habitación de Edward, tapada con sus edredones. Busqué a Edward y lo que vi a mi lado me hizo sonreír.

—Desayuno —susurré, un poco aquejada por la garganta.

Me había traído comida a la cama. Su cama.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Ya despertaste —exclamó, saliendo ya duchado de su baño.

—Gracias por el desayuno.

—Todo fresco y frío para esa garganta. —Me sonrió—. ¿Estás mejor?

Asentí mientras tomaba un poco de fruta.

Noté que mi celular siguió vibrando. Cuando lo tomé vi al interlocutor. Era Charlie, así que contesté enseguida.

— _Hola, Bella_ —exclamó con alegría.

Escuchar su voz me recordó lo que había pasado anoche.

—Hola, papá. —Bostecé.

Edward me miró, como si la situación con Charlie hubiera cambiado para él.

— _Vaya, ¿te desperté? Ya pasa de las 11._

Dios, ¿tanto había dormido?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, el viaje de regreso me dejó exhausta.

— _Te escuchas agripada. ¿Todo bien?_

—Sí, sólo me he sentido un poco malita.

— _Bien, porque te llamaba para avisarte de algo muy bueno. Todd ha sacado la mejor calificación de su clase y la profesora lo ha integrado a teatro, ¡tiene el papel principal!_ —exclamó con alegría.

—Oh, papá, ¡eso es fabuloso!

Edward miró curioso, pero luego se marchó hacia el baño nuevamente.

— _Sue y yo haremos algo para celebrar, quiero que vengas._

—Por supuesto, estaré ahí lo más pronto que pueda —dije.

Me dolía un poco la cabeza.

— _Antes que lo olvide, ¿tienes alguna forma de avisarle a Edward? Todd quiere verlo y yo la verdad es que quiero agradecerle el que haya hecho tanto por mi hijo_.

—C—claro, papá, veré la forma de contactarme con Edward —exclamé.

Él justo venía de vuelta, sacudiéndose el cabello con una toalla.

—¿Con quién tengo que contactarme? —me preguntó divertido.

Nos sonreímos y yo me acerqué, aunque internamente me sentí abrumada porque debía verme horrible al despertar, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y la cara roja por la fiebre de anoche.

—Papá quiere hablar contigo. —Hice una fingida mueca de miedo.

Enarcó una ceja, bastante curioso.

—Bueno, estoy abierto a hablar cuando guste mientras sea luego del trabajo —dijo.

—Ah, ¿te irás a trabajar? —inquirí, un poco decepcionada.

—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la oficina… ¿ocurre algo?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Nada importante. Charlie me había pedido que te invitara a comer a la casa, Todd sacó la mejor calificación de su grado y lo han agregado como protagonista a una obra de teatro.

Levantó las cejas.

—Demonios, ¿Todd pidió que estuviera ahí?

—Por supuesto. Pero tranquilo, yo puedo avisarles y no habrá problema, ya habrá tiempo para que los visites otra vez.

Dejó la toalla en el perchero y movió la cabeza en negativo mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

—Llamaré a mi secretaria, iré más tarde a revisar los planos.

—No, Edward, tu trabajo es importante, Todd entenderá.

—No te preocupes, el _pequeño_ _Capitán_ me importa mucho más. —Sonrió despreocupadamente.

Suspiré, enternecida por su gesto.

—¿ _Pequeño Capitán_? —inquirí.

—Original, ¿no? —bromeó.

Edward se puso a telefonear mientras yo me comía la fruta sabrosa.

—Sí, diles que iré más tarde, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender —avisó con serenidad.

Me apoyé en la cama con una rodaja de naranja en la mano y me quedé mirándolo un buen rato.

.

—¡Bella! ¡Hola! —exclamó papá luego de abrir la puerta de par en par.

Me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para después llevarme hasta la sala.

—Realmente te ves muy enferma, hija, ¿segura que estás bien?

Asentí. La medicina que me había dado Edward me había hecho muy bien.

—¿Pudiste dar con Edward? —me preguntó.

—Sí… Probablemente esté por aquí luego —musité.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Estuvo fenomenal —dije, aunque la verdad no sabía cómo describir todos esos días de tantas emociones y sensaciones.

—¿Lograste descansar?

—Por supuesto, papá, estoy como nueva. —Le sonreí.

Todd estaba en la sala junto con Rosalie, quien le ayudaba a peinarse. Cuando los dos me vieron, simplemente gritaron de emoción. Mi mejor amiga tiró de la silla para acortar nuestras distancias y mi hermano me abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo generar.

—Te extrañé, Chocolate.

—Oh, Vainilla, yo también.

—Yo también quiero un abrazo —pidió Rose con voz infantil.

La abracé también y ella me dio un par de besos en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—De maravilla —suspiré—, creo que logré disminuir mucho el estrés. ¿Y tú? ¿Mi hermano ha sido bueno contigo este fin de semana?

Puso mala cara y se encogió de hombros.

—Ese bobo no ha hecho nada por mí desde hace mucho, ¡estoy volviéndome loca en casa! —profirió.

—A propósito, ¿dónde está?

—Con Jasper en el garaje, el coche de mi cuñado llegó a duras penas a Nueva York así que el mecánico más experimentado de la ciudad lo está revisando —dijo sarcástica, sacándome una risotada.

Minutos después escuchamos el timbre nuevamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa pues sabía de quién se trataba. Para fingir que no tenía idea, me puse a hablar con Todd y Rose sobre los caballos que conocí en la boscosa isla.

—Lamento que te hayamos avisado tan repentinamente, pero Todd quería tenerte aquí a como dé lugar —exclamó papá entre risas que se escuchaban desde el vestíbulo.

Nosotros dejamos de hablar cuando papá y Edward llegaron a la sala. Todd elevó los bracitos, alegre por verlo, pero yo me mantuve quieta mientras lo repasaba descaradamente con la mirada. Se había puesto un traje azul oscuro impresionante.

—Por supuesto que vine, Todd, ¿cómo iba a perderme una comida en tu nombre? —le dijo con suavidad, agachándose para alcanzar su altura.

Saludó a Rose de forma educada, que tampoco era muy sutil para contemplarlo. Cuando le tocó saludarme a mí, él tendió su mano y yo se la tomé con fuerza.

—Qué bueno verla otra vez, Isabella.

Sonreí entre dientes.

En ese momento, Sue venía junto a mis hermanos, que tenían las manos manchadas de grasa de coche. Notaron que habíamos llegado, por lo que se acercaron a saludar enseguida.

—¿Llegaron juntos? —inquirió Sue con una sonrisa curiosa, pero yo sabía que detrás de ese gesto había preocupación.

—No, en realidad yo llegué hace poco —le explicó Edward.

—Estoy aquí hace 20 minutos y tú ni siquiera te acercaste a saludarme —le molesté para que disipara rápidamente sus dudas, no quería preocuparla y que los demás notaran su recelo por vernos a Edward y a mí juntos.

—Lo siento, estaba ocupada allá atrás con estos mecánicos experimentados —se rio ella, sacándonos carcajadas a todos.

Nuestra convicción debió convencerla porque parecía notoriamente más relajada.

—Intenté arreglarla ayer antes del viaje, pero resultó ser más grave de lo que creí. Al menos me permitió llegar a Nueva York.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la isla? —inquirió Emmett, sentándose como un orangután en uno de los sofás—. Tú también estuviste, ¿no, Edward?

Sue frunció el ceño y me miró, como pidiéndome explicaciones.

—Sí, decidí ir a último momento. No me gusta mucho, pero el estrés me estaba pasando la cuenta —le explicó con naturalidad—. De todos modos, pasé más tiempo en mi casa, no en la de mis padres —aclaró.

—Es una lástima que después de todo a Jasper todo eso le trajo un dolor de cabeza —exclamó papá, echándose a reír.

—Yo no creo que sea culpa del camino, ¿puedo echarle una mirada? —expresó Edward, que ya no parecía tan risueño con papá.

Seguramente aún parecía darle vueltas a lo que le había contado, y si era sincera, iba a ser muy difícil que Edward cambiase su perspectiva de él luego de lo que había escuchado de mí.

—Claro —dijo mi hermano—, vamos al garaje.

Cuando ellos desaparecieron mi familia comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre la isla, pero yo estaba demasiado distraída para responder con tanto detalle, cada recuerdo de ese lugar era un viaje romántico al que quería volver.

Luego, Sue y papá se fueron a la cocina, dejándonos a Rose, Emmett y Todd en la sala, aunque mi hermano pequeño estaba demasiado concentrado jugando con el móvil de mi mejor amiga.

—¡Tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Estás por ahí? —La mano de Rose frente a mi cara me devolvió nuevamente a la realidad, pues me había perdido otra vez en la cena deliciosa que Edward me había hecho en su propia casa.

No sé si era el efecto de aquel traje azul oscuro o el simple hecho de que existiera y haya hecho de mis pequeñas vacaciones un encuentro lleno de sensaciones y emociones difíciles de describir, pero ahí estaba, perdiéndome completamente en él.

—Lo siento.

Emmett me dio una mala mirada, y muy celosa por lo demás. Ya sabía adónde quería llegar con esa expresión, así que rodé los ojos.

—Suspiraste tres veces, Bella, ¿quién es?

—Oh no, ¿de nuevo con eso? Rose, dile a mi hermanito que pare con esto.

Pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¿de quién se trata? Estás muy rara.

—Solo estoy despejada de preocupaciones, boté todo el cansancio hace unos días, ¡el lugar era fantástico! No hay nadie.

—Ok, ¿somos mejores amigas?

—Por supuesto, Rose.

—¡Entonces dime la verdad!

—Oye, soy hombre, a veces podemos ser estúpidos, pero créeme que te conozco muy bien y esos suspiros raros solo quieren decir una cosa —insistió Emmett.

Comenzaba a sentirme encerrada por estos dos, ¡mi paciencia no era la de un dios!

—Ustedes dos me harán enojar, ¡déjenme en paz!

—Esta no es una conquista cualquiera, ¿eh? Dinos, ¡Bella! —Hizo un puchero.

Miré a Emmett y este comprendió la indirecta.

—Bien, conversación de chicas. ¡Me iré!

En cuanto se fue, Rose acortó la distancia entre ambas mientras se masticaba una uña.

—¿Y?

Me quedé pensando qué decirle. Ya estaba harta de mentirle, al menos respecto a mis sentimientos. Era mi mejor amiga.

—Yo… conocí a alguien.

Abrió la boca muy lento.

—¿Lo… conociste…?

—Mi corazón está volviendo a sentir, Rose, lo quiero.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero de reojo vi que Sue me miraba. Había escuchado nuestra breve conversación. Me miraba fijo, pues ella no tenía ninguna duda de quién se trataba.

—¿Tienes novio, Bella? —me preguntó Todd muy inocentemente.

Yo no supe qué contestar.

—¿¡Quién es!? —insistió Rose.

—No te lo diré.

—¡Ash! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga…!

—Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento? —interrumpió Sue con una sonrisa muy fingida.

Ya sabía a dónde se dirigía.

—Claro —susurré, yendo tras ella.

Sue me llevó hasta la cocina; papá no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Fue al garaje con los demás —espetó con seriedad, refiriéndose a él.

Suspiré y caminé hacia el lavaplatos para servirme un vaso con agua.

—¿Es verdad lo que escuché? —me preguntó viniendo hacia mí.

Volvió a escrutarme, tornándose más molesta. Puso sus manos en la cintura y se quedó un buen rato esperando a que le revelara la verdad.

—Por Dios, Bella, no puedo creerlo. ¡Estuvieron juntos en esa casa! Por un momento pensé que la situación la tenías controlada, pero ya veo que te subestimé. Ahora dices que lo quieres.

Tragué y fruncí el ceño, demasiado ofendida para esclarecer las palabras en mi mente.

—Baja la voz —le pedí con paciencia—. No necesito sermones, con el de la última vez me dejaste claro todo.

—Pero de nada te sirvió, ¿no? Ahora sucede que tienes pajaritos en los sesos y no controlas siquiera la mirada. ¡Me tardé 5 minutos en darme cuenta de todo! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que a tu padre le dé un infarto?

Miré hacia otro lado, porque no quería aceptar que tenía razón. No quería que papá se sintiera mal por esto, pero estaba harta de que los demás controlaran mi vida. Sabía que todo mi pasado me había hecho muy vulnerable y que por eso querían cuidarme de todo hombre que se atreviera a acercarse a mí, pero Edward me quería, ¿no? Él no iba a hacerme daño.

—Ese hombre te pasa por 13 años, Bella, ¿qué demonios pasa con él? ¿Y viene con todo su encanto a la misma casa de tu padre?

—Basta, Sue, ya es demasiado.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, pasmada con la situación.

—Eres necia hasta los pelos, lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti, Bella, ¡lo único!

—¡Pero no necesitas hacerlo! Ya tengo 27 años, ¡no soy una niña!

—Te comportas como tal.

Me reí cansinamente, estaba igual que todos, tratándome como una niñata de dos.

—Es suficiente, Sue, sé perfectamente lo que hago con mi vida.

Levantó las cejas encolerizada y negó con reproche.

—Lo único que quiero es que no salgas lastimada, solo me preocupo por ti y lo que ocurrirá con ese hombre cuando se canse de ti.

Me mordí el labio inferior y suspiré, sintiendo los ojos llorosos producto de sus palabras. ¿Cansarse de mí? ¿De verdad creía que Edward sólo me veía como un producto de desecho?

—Te lo agradezco, pero no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, sé cuidarme perfectamente sola.

—No, Bella, me acabas de demostrar que no puedes, no con él. Los hombres mayores solo buscan divertirse, y quizá ahora te parezca una buena idea, pero tú aún eres joven y las jóvenes aún conservan las ilusiones en su cabeza. Él es consciente de lo encantador que es, ten cuidado.

—Es suficiente, no quiero seguir escuchando. Te agradezco la preocupación, pero tú no eres mi madre —proferí encolerizada y disgustada mientras pasaba por su lado para marcharme de aquí.

—Lo sé, pero te quiero como tal —murmuró de forma agria—. Y no te preocupes, no pienso decírselo a nadie. Solo espero que en el momento en el que te des cuenta del camino que estás tomando no sea demasiado tarde.

Crucé el umbral de la cocina con un nudo en la garganta, lo que le dije me estaba comiendo la conciencia. De pronto me topé con Edward de frente; lo había escuchado todo.

—Venía a limpiar mi camisa, me la he manchado con grasa. Al menos el coche de tu hermano está arreglado —exclamó, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero se veía muy incómodo—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Le tomé la mano.

—No encontrarás mucho en la cocina, vamos al baño, yo te ayudaré a quitar la mancha.

—No, espera, no puedo dejar esto así.

Tiró de mí, entrando nuevamente a la cocina. Sue nos miró y se limpió las mejillas. Estaba llorando.

—Sue, sé que estás preocupada y…

—No necesitas decirme nada, Edward Cullen, no confío en ti ni en el infierno que se avecina por esto que ustedes dos tienen.

—Sue…

—¿Sabes qué? —me interrumpió él, tomándome aún más fuerte de la mano—. Quiero a Isabella y es importante que lo sepas. Lo que has dicho no es correcto.

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

—Lo sé —asumió Edward—. Pero no te da el derecho a decir esas cosas. No voy a permitir que Isabella vuelva a escucharlo.

—No confío en ti.

—Basta. Creo que es suficiente —susurré, bastante decaída con toda la situación—. No necesito tu preocupación, Sue, déjanos en paz.

Ella tragó y asintió, dándose la vuelta para enfocarse en la cocina.

Él y yo nos devolvimos hacia el pasillo y luego caminamos hacia el baño del fondo, un cuarto escondido y grande donde podríamos estar los dos solos sin levantar sospechas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió.

—Te has manchado la camisa. Te ayudaré a limpiarla. ¿Tú arreglaste el coche? —le pregunté mientras buscaba el talco de bebé que ocupaba para Todd de la pequeña alacena. No quería volver a tocar el tema.

Edward estaba sentado sobre un banquito que ocupábamos para apoyarnos mientras bañábamos a mi hermano.

—No quiero atribuirme todo el crédito, pero… sí —se rio.

—No lo has hecho para nada —le dije sardónica—. Ahora quítate la camisa.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Necesitas mínimo un beso para que haga eso —me molestó.

—Qué fácil eres, Edward. —Me crucé de brazos.

Con una sonrisa estampada en la cara se quitó la ropa, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Yo me quedé un momento mirándolo, con las manos y los antebrazos manchados de grasa se veía muy sexy.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó curioso.

—El talco ayudará a que se desprenda más fácil —murmuré mientras dejaba caer un poco en la zona de abajo—. No es una mancha muy grande, saldrá con facilidad.

Sentía que miraba cada uno de mis movimientos, lo que por supuesto hacía que me desconcentrara un poco.

—Isabella, no quiero causar discusiones con Sue.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez es ella quien la causó, es su problema, ya no es mío —musité.

Sin embargo, volví a sentir un poco de culpa por haberla tratado así, no se merecía lo que le había dicho.

—Te ves muy triste.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me gusta discutir con ella. Me decepciona la forma en la que piensa, eso es todo. Ojalá todos fueran como tu papá.

—Lo que dijo… Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Bells, jamás lo haría de forma intencional.

Tragué y dejé caer los brazos a mis costados, con la camisa un poco más limpia.

No supe qué más contestar, así que finalicé poniendo un poco de detergente, agua y un rápido secado con secador de cabello. Quedó como nueva.

—Ten, ahora estás listo para volver a tu trabajo. —Le entregué la camisa y él se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

—Una excelente ama de casa, Isabella —bromeó.

Le puse mala cara.

—Ni en tus sueños, Cullen.

Sonrió entre dientes mientras se ponía la camisa.

—La verdad es que mis sueños contigo se desarrollan de una forma bastante diferente… e indecorosa —susurró mientras abría la puerta del baño y miraba hacia los lados por si aparecía alguien—. Recuérdalo. Te quiero.

Me tomó la barbilla y me besó, para entonces guiñarme un ojo y marcharse. Cuando me quedé a solas respiré hondo y me mojé un poco la cara.

Volví con los demás unos 5 minutos después, no sin antes darme una vuelta por el segundo piso para hacerlo más natural. Edward ahora estaba con su camisa impecable junto a Todd, hablando sobre el proyecto tan murmurado por los dos. Me divertía ver a mi hermanito de 7 años empleando palabras como si fuera un flamante colega de Edward.

Rose se me acercó casi enseguida, parecía que me estaba esperando desde que me marché con Sue. Tiró de mi mano y me hizo sentar en el sofá que había junto a la televisión.

—Bella, no te preguntaré quién, pero dime por favor cómo es. —Se mordía el labio, ansiosa por información, no podía creer que yo tuviera de quién hablar.

—Baja la voz, no quiero que Todd vuelva a escucharte —musité.

La verdad era que no quería que Edward lo notara, estaba claro que había escuchado a Sue y hacerlo parte de un embrollo con mi propia familia era lo último que quería gestar el día de hoy.

—Está bien —susurró—. Ahora escúpelo.

Suspiré y pensé en alguna forma de ser sincera con mi mejor amiga ocultado la mayor parte de la información que pudiera incriminar al aludido. Bueno, ser sincera y ocultar información no era muy factible en estas circunstancias, pero debía intentarlo.

Vi a Edward a unos metros de distancia, hablando entusiasmadamente con mi hermano pequeño y entonces miré a Rose.

—Es… un hombre interesante, magnífico —comencé—, es muy guapo, sabe tocarme, sabe sorprenderme y sabe cómo volverme loca. Es un peligro. Él… me quiere y hace lo posible porque todo esté bien y yo sea feliz. Lo quiero, de verdad lo quiero.

—Bella, pareciera que lo tuvieras en frente —se rio entusiasmada—. ¿Dónde fue que lo conociste?

Mi detector de peligro comenzó a encenderse. Sue tenía razón, quizá estaba siendo demasiado evidente, mis sentimientos por Edward se había intensificado tanto con el paso del tiempo que ocultarlo se me hacía muy complicado.

—En… una… ¡fiesta! —inventé como si fuera obvio—. Salí con Angela y lo conocí.

—Una fiesta es perfecta para conocer a un hombre peligroso —señaló moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo—. Te has ruborizado, eso quiere decir que te ha cogido muy bien.

—¡Sht! —la callé, tapándole la boca.

—Ay, Bella, hace mucho tiempo no te veía así. ¿Ya te ha hecho la pregunta oficial?

La miré sin entender.

—¿Son novios?

Pestañeé.

¿Lo éramos?

La pregunta realmente me hizo sentir un poco dubitativa.

—No te lo ha pedido.

Negué.

—Estamos recién… —Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, a veces los hombres son un poquito lentos. Aprovecha cada momento, porque el buen sexo y un hombre interesante a la vez no son fáciles de encontrar, y a veces tienen caducidad.

De pronto recordé que Edward luego de la boda iba a irse a su nuevo crucero. Entre tanta cosa y tantos momentos juntos, lo había olvidado por completo. De eso aún quedaban meses, pero la idea me revolvía las entrañas. Iba a extrañarlo como nunca imaginé si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Negué, quitándole importancia.

Al rato, papá llegó con mis hermanos e invitó a Edward para beber un bourbon antes de comer. Las chicas estábamos invitadas a ver, por cierto, pues odiaba que bebiera ese tipo de cosas delante de él. Siempre tan machista.

—Voy a ayudar a Sue, ya sabes que no me gustan estas charlas de hombre —me susurró mi amiga al oído—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Prefiero quedarme con Todd, te veo después.

—Edward, ante mis hijos quería darte las gracias, ya sabes que el asunto con Todd es difícil de llevar, sobre todo para Bella, que ha tomado responsabilidades que no debería —dijo papá chocando su vaso con el del cobrizo.

Todos me miraron, en especial Edward. Él ahora conocía parte de mi historia.

Sus ojos flameaban, intentando mantener la compostura frente a mi padre. Edward quizá nunca iba a quitarse la inmensa decepción de saber que papá no pudo protegerme como debió.

—No digas eso, papá —le pedí. Todd estaba presente y no quería que se sintiera una carga para mí, porque no lo era.

—Es la verdad —insistió—. De todas maneras, Edward, has sido de gran ayuda y no deberías haberlo hecho.

—Lo hice por el pequeño y porque son familia de mi sobrina, la persona más importante para mí —le respondió de manera educada.

—Digamos que Edward tiene un sentido del ayuda bastante desarrollado, el pionero de los barcos benéficos está aquí, con nosotros —exclamó Emmett, dándole un pequeño puñetazo.

—Y arregló mi coche, lo que en definitiva te convierte en el salvador del día —le siguió Jasper de buen humor.

—Me siento el invitado especial y ese es mi pequeño amigo Todd, ¿no es así, Capitán? —El cobrizo se dirigió hacia mi hermanito, que le sonrió en respuesta.

—Seré el duende principal de navidad en la obra de la escuela —contó con orgullo.

—¡Estupendo! Ahora serás una actriz como yo —me pavoneé y le di un abrazo apretado.

—Oh, qué mentirosa, solo estuviste un semestre —exclamó Emmett.

—¡Y aprendí más que tú! —le grité.

Edward se largó a reír junto a los demás, pero solo me miraba a mí, lo que me ponía nerviosa y a la vez muy entusiasta.

—Debió ser muy buena en ello, Srta. Swan —dijo al fin.

 _Contigo es difícil actuar, Bombón_ , pensé.

—¿Y qué tal va el asunto de los barcos a África? —le preguntó papá luego de darle un sorbo al bourbon.

Edward parecía bastante cómodo con mi familia, lo que en cierta medida me parecía cómico. Quizá, si él y yo nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera y no tuviéramos todas estas barreras sobre y entre nosotros, habría sido alguien digno de traer a mi familia justo ahora, presentándolo como al hombre al que quería.

Me sentí un poco triste, la verdad, porque a pesar de todo, estas barreras estaban asfixiándome más y más.

.

La comida de mi familia junto a Edward estuvo marcada por la casi desapercibida molestia de Sue, casi porque lo notamos él y yo, lo que ya era multitud. Cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, desviaba la mirada de mí y sobre todo del interpelado, lo que a ratos me ponía muy incómoda.

Cuando la comida acabó, Jasper y Edward se pusieron a hablar sobre vinos, lo que por supuesto me tenía sin cuidado. Me disculpé y aproveché la ocasión para ir a darme una vuelta por la florería, que quedaba bastante cerca de la casa.

—¡Hola, Quil! —lo saludé al entrar.

—Hola, Bella, hace mucho tiempo no te veía por aquí.

—Sí, lo siento, últimamente he tenido la vida bastante movida. Iré a por los balances a la oficina de papá, me avisas cualquier emergencia.

Cada mes debía ayudar a papá a contabilizar las ganancias de la florería y ya estábamos en agosto, lo que significaba un conteo más. Cada mes terminábamos en lo justo, pero a veces no alcanzaba, lo que me preocupaba mucho. Y sumado a que hace un mes le habían robado casi todo, ya era bastante decir.

Mientras hacía la contabilidad concentradamente, sentí la campanilla de la entrada y un murmullo masculino allá afuera. No me preocupé de nada hasta que Quil llamó a la puerta.

—Bella, me acaba de llegar un pedido bastante grande. Los arreglos románticos no son mi fuerte así que… —Hizo una mueca culpable.

Sonreí y dejé el lápiz a un lado.

—Claro, lo haré enseguida.

Quil me entregó la nota con el pedido. Eran 30 narcisos y jazmines especialmente decorados para una mujer.

—No lo sé, Bella, pero ese hombre quiere conquistarla en serio —exclamó Quil entre risas—. Tengo que marcharme ahora, iré a hacer unos repartos. Volveré en un rato.

Asentí y me despedí de él con la mano.

Al rato bajé hasta la primera planta para buscar los narcisos y los jazmines, pero me encontré con Edward, que contemplaba absorto los arreglos del aparador.

—Edward, qué sorpresa verte por aquí —musité.

—Venía a comprar flores. —Me miraba impasible, ocultando una sonrisa emergente de sus labios.

—¿Comprar flores? —Enarqué una ceja y me crucé de brazos—. No sabía que te gustaban.

—No son para mí —dijo, quitándose un par de cabellos cobrizos de su frente—. Son para alguien muy especial para mí.

—Oh. —Fruncí los labios.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, imaginando las posibilidades sobre ese "alguien" especial.

—Mi hermana —añadió con una sonrisa entre dientes—. Quiero ir a dejárselas al cementerio antes de irme al trabajo.

—Ah, claro —asumí, sintiéndome un poco tonta por el ritmo que había tomado mi corazón—. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a elegir unas.

—En realidad quiero un arreglo que hayas hecho tú.

—Tendrás que esperarme un momento, tengo otra entrega por hacer. —Me encogí de hombros con una gran sonrisa.

—No importa si tengo que esperar, quiero verte sumergida en tu mundo.

Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato sin decirnos nada y él aprovechó la instancia para acercarse y besarme con mucha pasión. Mi cerrar de ojos fue instantáneo.

—Moría por darte uno desde que me fui a escondidas del baño.

—Pero recién me habías dado uno.

—Por eso. —Sonrió—. Uno no es suficiente, nunca.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y yo respiré hondo para ponerme a trabajar. Así que nos separamos y yo fui a buscar las flores del arreglo. Hice que Edward me siguiera hasta la segunda planta y luego a la oficina de Charlie.

—¿Muchos arreglos por entregar? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

—En realidad no, pero suelo demorarme mucho en hacer uno. Soy una mujer perfeccionista.

—Puedo esperarte todo lo que sea necesario.

Suspiré y deposité mi barbilla entre mis manos mientras me apoyaba con los codos en el escritorio.

—¿Incluso si te digo que tengo un pedido grandísimo de flores para un apasionado galán? —dije, agrupando cuidadosamente los narcisos bajo una base de mimbre.

—¿Apasionado galán? —Se echó a reír.

—Es un pedido de 30 narcisos y jazmines, ¡por supuesto que es un galán! —exclamé—. Son las flores más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.

—No sabía que eran tus favoritas —susurró, aunque no parecía sorprendido.

—Son amarillas, preciosas y llenas de luz. Me parecen perfectas.

Él me miraba divertido, como si ver mi alegría por unas simples flores fuera un panorama único.

Yo seguí adornando los narcisos bajo su atenta mirada y luego fui adhiriendo los jazmines que expelían su intenso aroma. Bajo la base le agregué un lazo dorado que dejaba ver tenues brillos. Era un arreglo glamoroso, alto y espeso; mi especialidad eran los arreglos románticos y sobrios.

—Me gusta verte rodeada de flores —comentó rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido.

—Mi mundo —musité con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que ese hombre estará muy satisfecho con esto, es hermoso —señaló, tomando un pequeño narciso para ponérmelo en el cabello.

—¡Hey! ¡Es para el cliente! —me reí.

—No creo que al cliente le moleste que uses una de sus flores, porque te ves preciosa con ella —murmuró, alternando la mirada entre mis labios y mis ojos—. Me siento inmensamente afortunado.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí con la voz suave.

—Porque el que tú me quieras es un regalo del que no quiero desprenderme nunca —susurró—. Te miro y nunca puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué tardaste tanto en llegar a mi vida.

Edward siempre hacía que me sonrojara un poquito, pero últimamente se estaba haciendo constante.

—Pues… —le di la vuelta al escritorio y me puse a su lado para acariciarle el cabello mientras nos mirábamos—. Porque si hubiera llegado antes yo habría sido ilegal —me reí, pero Edward se mantuvo serio—, o todo habría sido aún más complejo, ¿no crees? Pienso que es el momento justo.

Él tragó y me tomó la mano para besarla y cerrar sus ojos.

—El momento justo —musitó—. Qué hermosa te ves con esa flor, no te la quites, por favor.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, me la dejaré por ti. —Le lancé un beso y luego volví al escritorio—. ¿Qué quieres para tu hermana?

—Lilas. —Sonrió sutilmente—. Solía ver las flores siempre que nuestra madre las regaba. Sería perfecto para ella.

Pensé en Elizabeth y una idea se me cruzó espontáneamente en la cabeza.

—Haré algo especial para ella, no tardaré, te lo prometo.

Agrupé 15 de mis más hermosas lilas frente a los expectantes ojos de Edward, que me miraba actuar en silencio y muy concentrado. El vivo color ligeramente púrpura resaltaba aún más con unas cuantas florecillas silvestres que fui intercalando uniéndolas con una cinta de encaje. Se acercó para oler las flores y acariciar el arreglo de los tallos con la cinta envuelta en ellos.

—Me parecen perfectas —susurró mirándome a los ojos—. Alice no se equivocó en elegirte para decorar la boda.

—Espero no defraudarla.

—Conmigo no lo has hecho.

Le sonreí de manera coqueta. Edward simplemente correspondió llevando el dorso de su mano a mi mejilla, ese gesto que siempre me dejaba pidiendo más.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó de pronto—. Ya se te ha ido la fiebre pero pareces congestionada. Y bueno, con lo que me contaste ayer… ¿Estás mejor?

Caminé hacia él y lo abracé.

—Sí. —Pegué mi barbilla a su pecho y Edward me dio un beso pequeño en la frente—. Gracias por escucharme, me ha sacado un peso de encima, no me juzgaste…

—Jamás lo haría. —Frunció el ceño—. Pero te seré franco: me costará mucho sacarme el coraje desde ahora en adelante.

Cerré los ojos y él me envolvió mucho más, apretándome para recomponerme de la manera en que sabía hacerlo siempre.

—Al menos inténtalo, por mí. Sé que te enojaste con mi padre y que te gustaría pedirle explicaciones.

—Por supuesto, cariño, porque quiero protegerte, de verdad.

Sonreí.

—Con estar conmigo es suficiente.

Asintió luego de unos segundos.

—Espero esta amargura se acabe, pero por lo pronto, creo que Charlie me ha decepcionado más de lo que imaginas.

Bajé la mirada, un poco triste. Lo entendía, Edward era profundamente arbitrario en sus sentimientos.

—A Alice le gustan las cosas tradicionales, quizá rosas, lirios o nardos estarían bien —murmuró para cambiar de tema—. Puedo acompañarte a hacerlas si quieres, verte rodeada de flores es un espectáculo que no quiero perderme nunca más. Me encanta.

Maldita sea, otra vez mi corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte. Entre su caricia suave, sus palabras y la forma en la que me miraba, no había escapatoria para todo este manojo de emociones.

—¿Qué hay de especial en verme con flores? —me largué a reír.

Me sujetó de la cintura y me apretó contra él.

—No lo sé, pero me gusta la luminosidad que te brindan las cosas que te gustan —susurró y me besó.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por sus labios, que me saboreaban con lentitud, disfrutando de ellos. Yo lo aprisioné con mis brazos en su cuello y él fue dejándome caer en el escritorio de mi propio padre. Sus besos fueron bajando constantemente por mi cuello, acercándose con peligrosidad a mis senos.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás allá arriba? —escuché que decían desde abajo. Era Charlie.

—Mierda, es mi papá —exclamé errática.

Edward arrugó el rostro, evidentemente molesto por la interrupción.

—Tengo que bajar antes que él suba y vea el desorden.

Me arreglé la blusa lo más rápido que pude mientras él intentaba calmar su respiración.

—No creo que haya nada de malo en verme por aquí… tú y yo solos…

Negué.

—Solo actúa como siempre.

Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta, pero él la volvió a cerrar con su brazo tensado a un lado de mi cabeza. Me di la vuelta y me besó otra vez, frenético y deseoso de mí. Por un instante perdí mis cabales, pero volví a escuchar a mi padre allá abajo.

—Edward —lo regañé, poniendo mis manos en su pecho.

—Estoy perdiendo mi autocontrol gracias a ti, cariño, no me culpes —murmuró—. Ve —instó, dándome un último beso.

Me reí y volví a respirar hondo —aunque parecía más un suspiro— y salí de la oficina mientras él se acomodaba la corbata impecable de su traje.

—¡Estoy aquí, papá! —grité, bajando las escaleras a paso rápido.

Me lo encontré subiendo también, justo en el quinto escalón.

—¿En qué estabas? —me preguntó.

—Pues…

—No te preocupes, Charlie, tu hija estaba haciendo un ramo de lilas para mí —dijo Edward, que venía con él en su mano.

Papá levantó las cejas, un poco sorprendido.

—Vaya, un ramo de lilas, ¿a quién planeas conquistar? —bromeó papá mientras bajábamos.

—Son para mi hermana —le dijo el cobrizo en medio de una sonrisa—. Aunque mis planes de conquista a veces suelen ir acompañadas de flores, esta vez son para Elizabeth.

Yo los escuchaba charlar mientras me hacía la desentendida regando las flores que había en el aparador.

—De momento ella sabe que puedo sorprenderla en cualquier momento —añadió, llamando mi atención.

Me di cuenta que estaba mirándome y mi vientre se retorció de manera deliciosa.

—Cuando quiera sorprenderla entonces venga y le haré un arreglo precioso para ella —le dije fingidamente inocente.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta, Srta. Swan, estoy seguro que le encantaría.

Me aclaré la garganta con sutileza y me volqué en la regadera.

—Bueno, no sabía que realmente existía una mujer, ya estaba pensando en presentarte a algunas amigas de Sue —bromeó con confianza, como si ya fuesen muy amigos.

Las amigas de Sue eran mujeres que tenían, al menos, más de 10 años que yo.

—En otra ocasión habría aceptado encantado, pero ahora quiero sorprender solo a una —enfatizó Edward.

Suspiré y me concentré en mi cometido, aun cuando en mis labios se dibujaba una boba sonrisa.

Ay, Dios, lo quería tanto.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, los planos me han estado esperando durante toda la tarde y aún debo dejarle las flores a mi hermana.

—Oh no, el ramo es un regalo —le dijo papá al ver que Edward sacaba su dinero.

—Ha hecho mucho por nosotros, lo he hecho especialmente para Elizabeth y… para usted —susurré, acercándome a ellos.

Él pestañeó un momento y asintió, complacido.

—Gracias, por esto y por la invitación.

—Ha sido un placer verlo hoy. —Le tendí mi mano y él la tomó con caballerosidad, pero incluso así sentí el calor que emanaba de su piel, el mismo calor que me envolvía cuando me tenía entre sus brazos.

—Lo mismo digo. —Un brillo especial relució en sus ojos, un fulgor que solo yo noté—. Y también gracias por el bourbon, Charlie. —Soltó mi mano con cuidado para hacerlo con papá, dejándome con un intenso frío.

Cuando Edward se marchó me quedé un momento mirando hacia la puerta, pues el frío se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Tras cerrar lo vi en ventana parado para decirme adiós con una sonrisa llena de promesas.

—¿Ocurre algo, Bella? —inquirió papá, quitándome de mi introspección.

—No —sacudí mi cabeza y me fui hasta la escalera—. Tengo que terminar un arreglo bastante elaborado, estaré arriba.

.

.

.

Miré mi oficina después de mucho tiempo sin regresar y entonces sonreí. Era mi primer día luego del mes y medio de trabajo en casa, la enfermedad de Todd y las vacaciones con Edward.

—Como una eternidad de tempestad y paraíso —susurré.

Todo el lugar parecía estar como siempre, a excepción del arreglo floral de narcisos y jazmines que había en medio de mi escritorio, el mismo que había hecho ayer. Me acerqué con el ceño fruncido y toqué el pétalo amarillo con cuidado y luego lo olí, envolviéndome del dulce aroma. Entre las flores había un sobre con una tarjeta que abrí, ansiosa por ver qué decía.

" _Felicidades por tu primer día de trabajo luego de ese increíble y frenético mes._

 _¿Sorprendida por las flores? Verte haciéndolas con tanto cariño me tentó a confesarte que fui yo el "apasionado galán" que las eligió especialmente para ti. Pensé en una flor que me recordara a ti y salieron los narcisos, amarillos, alegres y preciosos, y los jazmines, con su aroma único y su increíble luminosidad… como tú._

 _Que tenga un buen día, Señorita Swan_

 _Te quiero y no dejo de pensar en ti_

 _Tuyo, siempre_

 _E."_

Me dejé caer en la silla con la tarjeta en los labios y los ojos cerrados. No sabía cuántas veces había suspirado como condenada, pero era inevitable. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir enajenadamente, me sentía en una montaña rusa.

Mi ensoñación se vio interrumpida cuando recibí un llamado a mi móvil de parte de mi _Bombón Maduro_.

—Eres un perfecto tramposo —exclamé entre risas.

— _Eso quiere decir que te has encontrado con mi regalo del día_ —me dijo con suavidad. El sonido de su voz era tan cálido que me mantuvo un minuto saboreándolo.

—Sí, he caído en tu engaño. Ya sabes que me encantan ¡y no porque yo lo haya hecho!

— _Lo dije en la florería, eres tú a quien quiero sorprender._

Tragué y apreté el móvil, sintiendo otra vez ese intenso movimiento en mis entrañas.

—Aquí me tienes, sorprendida para ti —mascullé.

De inmediato miré mi reloj, el mismo que Edward me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Ya no podía sacármelo, llevarlo puesto se había convertido en mi amuleto.

— _¿Lo ves? A ese apasionado galán no iba a molestarle que quitaras un narciso para embellecerte aún más._

—Apasionado galán —murmuré sonriente—. He acertado con el nombre, a que sí.

— _No quería asumirlo, pero sí_ —bromeó.

—¿Cómo fue que lograste dejar la tarjeta antes que Quil lo viera?

— _En realidad pedí el envío a mi oficina y luego fui a dejarlas yo a la recepción. Estaba ansioso por verte, pero me pareció mejor idea imaginar tu expresión._

—Un calculador tramposo.

— _Me declaro culpable._

Un sonido bastante escabroso se sintió desde su lado del teléfono, parecía como si fueran cientos de taladros a la vez.

— _Lo siento, estoy supervisando los arreglos del buque._

Justo en ese momento entró Jane, que al ver las flores abrió inmensamente los ojos.

—Está bien, yo debo volver al trabajo. ¿Te veré para la elección de las flores de Alice?

— _Por supuesto que sí, ya sabes que tú y las flores son una combinación que no me perdería por nada del mundo. Que tengas un buen día, Isabella. Recuerda que te quiero._

Cerré los ojos un momento, sintiéndome en una nube.

—También te quiero. Muchísimo —susurré, un poco avergonzada por la forma en que Jane me estaba mirando.

Cuando cortamos me quedé un momento con el móvil en el pecho, mordiéndome el labio como una tonta, aun cuando Jane estaba de piedra frente a las flores.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué demonios significa esto? —exclamó, tocando uno de los pétalos—. Mierda, son tan lindas.

—Son… flores. —Me encogí de hombros.

Me miró como diciéndome _"¿me estás tomando el pelo?_ ".

—Está bien, me lo ha regalado… alguien. —Sonreí—. ¡No toques esa tarjeta!

Se la quité de las manos y la guardé celosamente en mi cajón.

—Vaya, qué misterio —dijo—. ¿Estabas hablando con él?

—Pues sí, ¿no se nota? —Me apunté, ruborizada, suspirando, con una sonrisa radiante.

Edward y sus efectos.

Jane tiró de la silla y la acercó al escritorio, sentándose frente a mí.

—Primer día y te reciben como una verdadera reina. Te envidio.

—Solo me estoy dejando cortejar, ya sabes que lo disfruto.

Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Los hombres que regalan flores son peligrosos, ten eso en mente, sobre todo si se toman la molestia de seleccionar narcisos y jazmines, la mayoría solo conoce las rosas —exclamó.

Acuné mi rostro entre mis manos y me quedé un momento así, reflexionando sobre lo que me decía.

—Estoy comenzando a asumir que esto me está gustando más de lo planeado.

—Esa es información nueva… o quizá estoy oyendo mal y es el diablo queriendo confundirme.

—Sí —suspiré—, es que lo quiero. Pero bueno, no quiero hablar de eso.

Sacudí la cabeza y acaricié un momento las flores, mientras Jane miraba constantemente el arreglo.

—¿Aro ha llegado? —le pregunté. Aún tenía la confesión de Edward en la cabeza.

—No, tanto Trace como papá aún están en el viaje. Creo que llegan mañana. Pero bueno, romanticona, iré a mi oficina, si necesitas algo me avisas.

—Jane —la llamé inocentemente. Ella se giró, curiosa—. ¿Tú… conoces a Renata Vulturi?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Renata? Es mi prima, bastante lejana, por cierto. ¿Por qué?

—Solo… curiosidad.

—Renata nunca ha tenido relación conmigo, ni siquiera la recuerdo muy bien. Es bastante más cercana a mi padre, aunque ya hace mucho que no se ven. Ella me tiene sin cuidado, no es de mi simpatía.

Volví a reírme por la franca apatía que sentía Jane por esa mujer. En definitiva, no debía ser una persona muy nombrada en su familia para que eso ocurriera, aunque en realidad, mi amiga tampoco se llevaba muy bien con los de su propia estirpe.

.

.

.

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero estaba ansiosa por verlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, cuando lo vi marchar de la florería.

Hoy, él y yo nos encontraríamos en las afueras de mi trabajo para ir a la florería y seleccionar las flores de la boda, aprovechando mi tarde libre.

Me encontraba en la entrada, mirando el reloj a cada minuto, expectante por escuchar el sonido de su Cadillac —una alarma que se había vuelto característica para su llegada—. Me había demorado un poco en salir y esperaba verlo afuera, pero ni atisbos.

Los minutos comenzaron a hacerse eternos a medida que iba dándome cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin ninguna señal de su paradero. Ya pasaba la media hora y no había rastro de él, así que decidí llamarlo por quinta vez.

La guinda del postre fue que, en ese preciso momento, el móvil de Edward me envió a mensaje de voz. Otra vez no me había contestado. Bufé y miré el teléfono nuevamente, esperando alguna llamada de regreso. Nada. Por algún motivo me atreví a llamarlo por última vez. No quería decepcionarme de él, ¡Edward había prometido que nos veríamos hoy!

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando, al sexto timbrazo, contestó.

—Edward, ¿dónde estás? —inquirí preocupada—. Llevo mucho tiempo esperan…

Solo oía su respiración pesada, casi como un gruñido.

—Ed…

Un quejido me interrumpió y luego cortó.

—¿Edward? —insistí, aun cuando no había más que un vacío detrás de la línea.

Sentí una fuerte desesperación en mis entrañas, casi como si algo estuviera hurgando entre ellas. No lo pensé ni dos veces. Tomé un taxi y me dirigí de inmediato al departamento de Edward, mi intuición me decía que él estaba ahí. Cuando el coche paró frente al edificio, pagué y corrí hacia allá. La estricta conserjería no me dejó entrar hasta identificarme, así que lo hice a regañadientes. En el instante en que me dejaron ingresar, avancé sin pensarlo hacia el ascensor, corriendo como una loca mientras hacía memoria sobre el código del departamento. Llegué al piso con el corazón cada vez más rápido y la boca seca de miedo y preocupación. Mi pecho me ardía y las manos me temblaban, porque sabía que algo ocurría con Edward. Una vez adentro miré hacia los rincones, buscándolo por algún lado, pero no lo encontré. Tragué y me encaminé hacia la sala, sintiendo el vacío sepulcral de su ausencia. _Quizá ni siquiera está aquí_ , pensé mientras corría hacia la habitación.

Pero entonces lo vi y una angustia flameó en mi pecho y mi garganta, amenazándome con el llanto.

—Mierda, ¡Edward! —exclamé al encontrarlo acostado boca arriba, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Corrí hacia él sintiendo el terror en todo mi cuerpo. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas, buscando algún signo que pudiera indicarme qué le ocurría, pero Edward ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de su realidad.

—Edward, soy yo, Bella, dime algo por favor —le supliqué con un nudo en mi garganta, pero él lo único que hacía era emitir quejidos de dolor.

El miedo me carcomía la piel de cada parte de mi cuerpo, la sensación me tenía inoperante. _Mierda, quizá es una aneurisma_ , pensé angustiada, _tengo que llamar a una ambulancia_.

Justo en ese preciso instante el teléfono de Edward sonó. Lo tomé sin pensarlo y vi que era Carlisle. No dudé en contestar.

—Sr. Cullen, soy yo, Bella —exclamé con la garganta seca, echándome a llorar con miedo y desesperación.

—Tranquila, Bella, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

Tragué, intentando controlarme.

—Es… Estoy con su hijo, está desesperado de dolor, se toma la cabeza y… estoy preocupada y aterrada, quizá algo le pasó… ¿Qué hago? C-creo que llamaré a la ambulancia…

Apenas podía hablar, el miedo de verlo desvalido y de que algo grave le estuviera pasando me tenía al borde del llanto.

—Tranquila, ¿dónde están?

—En su departamento —sollocé.

—Iré enseguida.

—Quizá deba llamar a la ambulancia —insistí.

—Tranquila, estoy bastante cerca. No lo hagas.

Corté, temblando de pies a cabeza. Cuando el móvil acabó la llamada, volví a la pantalla de inicio. Iba a dejarlo a un lado, pero algo llamó mi atención de forma desconcertante, pues aparte de todas mis llamadas sin contestar, también tenía acumulado cientos de mensajes de alguien con un número sin identificar. La bilis se me subió a la garganta cuando noté que todos ellos tenían un solo remitente.

—Renata Vulturi —susurré.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia completa de Bella? Me sorprendió que muchas hayan creído que Todd era hijo de Bella, para la sorpresa de muchas, ese no es el caso. Ahora bien, ¿qué creen que pase con Edward? La parte final puede significar muchas cosas_**

 ** _Quiero comentarles que espero que su compromiso para con mis historias se lleve a cabo. Sé que muchas me leen y que muchas son fantasmas, pero insisto, un gracias incentiva un montón a una autora. De verdad espero que, así como pasó con Indomable, el cariño y el compromiso de ustedes se refleje en ESEDLI también, historia en la que muchas me han estado conociendo. Muchas ya saben lo desmotivante que es, en muchas ocasiones, no recibir el apoyo de parte de ustedes, ya que siempre les estoy teniendo imágenes editadas (que yo misma hago), trailers, música, adelantos, etc, ¡no dejen que las autoras sigamos abandonando este fandom! Quedamos pocas escribiendo y, en mi caso, yo de verdad intento de todo corazón que sea una historia bien hecha y con emociones a flor de piel, créanme que no es fácil_**

 ** _Agradezco los reviews de todas, ¡me encanta leerlas! Sea lo que sea que escriban. Y para premiar a todas las personas que están dejando review, recuerden que desde este capítulo, para todas quienes me comenten en fanfiction, les llegará un adelanto vía mensaje para quienes tengan cuenta, o bien, quienes no tengan, pongan su correo (con espacios intercalados), para yo poder enviarselos directamente durante la semana. ¡Espero eso les anime a comentar! Y por si no fuera poco, en mi grupo hay un concurso, donde podrán ganarse una imagen con una escena de este fic que es de ALTO impacto. Para poder saber más, sólo deben ingresar a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents"_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	30. Capítulo 28: Ella y su sombra

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Wicked Game – Chris Isaak**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28:**

 **Ella y su sombra**

" _El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme más que tú_

 _Es extraño lo que el deseo hará a los tontos hacer_

 _Nunca soñé que conocería a alguien como tú_

 _Y nunca soñé que perdería a alguien como tú_

 _No, no quiero enamorarme_

 _Qué juego tan perverso juegas_

 _Para hacerme sentir de esta manera_

 _Qué cosa tan perversa para hacer_

 _Que me deje soñar contigo_

 _Qué cosa tan perversa que decir_

 _Nunca te sentiste de esta manera_

 _Qué cosa tan perversa para hacer_

 _Para hacerme soñar contigo_

 _Y no, no quiero enamorarme…"_

Me llevé una mano al cuello, pues sentía que el aire no era suficiente, como si tuviera algo atascado que dolía de manera horrida. Alejé al aparato como si este fuera a explotar, aunque los dedos me picaban por saber qué diantres le escribió.

Tomé aire y me obligué a ignorar, sin embargo volví a mirarlo y no pude aguantarlo.

No debí hacerlo.

Renata Vulturi lo había llamado desde hace dos semanas, exactamente el mismo día que llegamos a la ciudad. Ninguna llamada había sido contestada, todas enviadas directo al buzón. No obstante, esa mujer no se había quedado tranquila con ello, sino que también le envió cientos y cientos de mensajes de súplica.

" _Edward, soy yo, Renata. Necesito saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Háblame_ "

Seguí leyendo mientras las lágrimas se me agrupaban en las mejillas.

" _Eddie, por favor, no me hagas esto. Sé que me odias, pero necesito hablar contigo, ¡te lo suplico! Respóndeme_

 _Renata_ "

—Eddie… —murmuré con las manos apretadas de rabia.

" _Necesito verte, saber cómo estás, hace años no puedo sacarte de mi mente y lo sabes. Edward, no puedo soportar tu odio, por favor no me hagas esto. Sólo escúchame. Veámonos donde quieras, yo correré por ti._

 _Renata_ "

Los mensajes seguían y seguían, insistiendo en verlo, en mirarlo una vez más y en tantas cosas que necesitaba confesarle.

" _Edward, sé que no me crees, pero llevo tanto tiempo intentando acallar todo lo que siento por ti. Jamás he podido olvidarte, hoy ya no lo soporto, porque te sigo queriendo y amando de la misma manera, cuando nos conocimos y éramos solo unos jóvenes inmaduros._

 _Por favor, respóndeme_ "

" _¿Cuándo vas a contestar? Sé que no me crees y lo entiendo, pero hay cosas que has asumido que jamás he podido esclarecer. No todo fue mi culpa, Timmy me usó y me extorsionó, no quería hacerte todo ese daño. Edward, no soporto esta sensación, esta culpa, este amor que aún siento por ti y no he podido solventar con los años._

 _Tuya, siempre_

 _Renata_ "

Se me escapó un gemido al leer ese _te amo_ saliendo de sus palabras recalcitrantes. La rabia me nublaba la razón.

" _Llevo días intentando contactarme contigo y no recibo respuesta. Creo que se me acaban las opciones, porque te necesito_ "

Junto a ese mensaje, que databa de hoy mismo, había una fotografía que seguramente ella había tomado. Esta mostraba unos tacones al borde de una vaya de contención de una azotea.

Le estaba dando un mensaje irrefutable: lo amenazaba con hacerse daño, ¿o estaba confundiéndome? Por eso quizá Edward estaba así, adolorido hasta la médula, porque ella… podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Dejé caer el teléfono a un lado de la cama y bajé los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, repentinamente entumecida, atando los cabos sueltos. Mi barbilla tiritó a medida que iba recordando todas esas veces que Edward miraba su móvil, testigo de los mensajes que esa mujer iba dejando para él. Hoy quizá había llegado hasta el límite y se desplomó, agobiado y quizá… sintiendo lo mismo que antes.

No, Edward no podía estar sintiendo algo así por ella, Renata le había hecho daño y ahora me tenía a mí. Edward me quería.

Sentí que la sangre de mi rostro se alejaba cada vez más de ahí, yéndose despacio hasta mi cuello. Mis manos no dejaban de moverse compulsas y mis piernas se transformaron inevitablemente en lana, incapaces de sostenerse.

Aproximadamente 5 minutos después el Sr. Cullen llegó al departamento. En cuanto le abrí, él vio mis ojos hinchados de emociones mezcladas. Le indiqué dónde se encontraba y él partió raudo hasta allá. Por un momento pensé en retirarme, con un coraje nauseabundo recorriendo mi sangre, pero no pude, porque no tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo, no podía abandonar a Edward.

—¿Hace cuánto está así? —me preguntó, llevando su mano a la mejilla de su hijo.

—No lo sé. Iríamos a ver las flores de Alice y como no llegó lo llamé. Me contestó aquejado y vine a verlo… preocupada. —Apreté los labios, sintiendo el escozor de mis lágrimas.

Carlisle no dijo nada por un momento, sólo me miró a punto de ponerme a llorar otra vez. Estaba histérica.

—Es una fuerte migraña, suele tenerlas cuando está muy agobiado —susurró, mirándolo con muchísima tristeza—. Hace años no las tenía.

Seguramente no las tenía desde que esa maldita lo dejó luego de robarle todo.

—Ya puedo imaginármelo —sostuve con los dientes apretados—. Probablemente sea por ella otra vez —solté sin pensar.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, intrigado.

—Ya me lo ha contado todo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Renata Vulturi.

Asintió, suspirando de por medio.

—Había olvidado aquel episodio —murmuró—, no solemos recordarlo con frecuencia porque es bastante doloroso para nosotros, imagino que para él debió ser peor. ¿Por qué crees que es ella nuevamente, cariño? No es bueno recordarlo.

—Cometí el error de mirar a la pantalla de su teléfono al contestar a su llamado y vi unos mensajes de su parte —le conté, temerosa de incomodarlo—. Lo siento.

—¿Estabas segura que era ella? —Se notaba preocupado, incluso más que antes.

Moví la cabeza positivamente y luego miré a Edward, que estaba quedándose dormido de dolor.

No tenía calificativos para explicar cuánto me dolía el corazón.

—Estoy segura —gemí.

Respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama, al lado de su hijo. Le dio una pequeña caricia en la frente, lo que me hizo imaginarlos hace unos años, cuando Edward probablemente era un niño.

—¿Sabes, Bella? Él la amó lo suficiente… —susurró, pero luego se calló cuando vio mis ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Al escucharlo, una parte de mí pareció desencajarse. Era como si de pronto Carlisle sintiera miedo de que su propio hijo siguiera queriéndola, quizá de la misma forma que antes. La idea me provocaba náuseas y se me apretaba el corazón hasta lo insoportable.

—Bella, no me hagas caso, yo sé que tú y él…

Negué mientras la barbilla me tiritaba.

—No voy a permitir que ella se acerque a Edward, yo lo quiero, haría lo que fuera por él. —Mi voz se quebró de forma áspera.

—Mi niña, si crees que Edward no te quiere estás muy equivocada —enfatizó—. Te quiere más de lo que imaginas. Yo no la quiero cerca y siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Tú eres la única mujer que quiero para mi hijo, la única, recuérdalo.

Mi barbilla tiritó.

—Nunca sabré qué sucedió, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que esa mujer no es para Edward —señaló, tensando la mordida—. Pero tú lo quieres, lo quieres con mucha sinceridad, lo veo en tus ojos. Renata no volverá, te lo prometo.

Me tomé las manos para calmar el temblor, porque de pronto me sentía muy chiquita e incapaz.

Carlisle aprovechó de sacar un medicamento de su abrigo negro y me lo entregó entre las manos.

—Es lo único que puede llegar a calmar su dolor de cabeza, pero a veces no es suficiente —musitó.

De pronto, su móvil comenzó a sonar, y al identificar la llamada, frunció el ceño y contestó de inmediato, marchándose hacia la sala.

Al quedarme a solas con Edward, pensé en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y sentí desesperación. ¿Esa mujer habrá intentado hace mucho tiempo contactarlo sin respuesta de su parte y ahora lo estaba intentando de nuevo? ¿O era la primera vez en todos estos años?

Me sentía tan impotente y de manos atadas. Daría todo por tenerla en frente de mí y hacer lo posible por quitarla del camino.

—Era de la empresa. Venía a eso cuando llamé a Edward y tú me avisaste de lo ocurrido. El asunto allá está desastroso y ahora mi hijo… —Bufó, agobiado.

—Descuide, vaya a la empresa, yo estaré pendiente de él —dije serena.

—Gracias, hija, sé que contigo estará en las mejores manos. Sólo cuídalo y quiérelo, no pienses otras cosas, por favor.

Asentí.

—Es lo mínimo que voy a hacer por él, Sr. Cullen.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso suave en la mejilla, y luego lo hizo con su hijo, mirándolo con mucha tristeza.

—Estoy tan tranquilo contigo, gracias por darle una nueva ilusión a mi hijo.

Al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, caminé silenciosamente hasta la cocina y llené un vaso de agua. Al regresar con Edward, me quedé un momento en el umbral, contemplando lo vulnerable que se veía. Me fue imposible no tensarme otra vez, sintiéndome impotente desde mi posición.

Renata Vulturi nuevamente en su vida, causando estragos en él.

Me senté a un lado de la cama y le toqué la barba que comenzaba a crecer, esperando que despertara.

—Edward, cariño, despierta —le susurré al oído.

Él se removió, aturdido y adolorido. No quería ni imaginarme la explosión en su cabeza. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la simple luz de Nueva York, que ya estaba oscurecido, lo encegueció.

—Soy yo, Bella —volví a susurrarle—, tómate esto y prometo que el dolor pasará.

Asintió, medio dormido.

Le sostuve un poco la cabeza, le puse la píldora en la boca y luego le di agua, indicándole que tragara.

—Buen chico —dije.

Lo acosté y lo arropé con cuidado, procurando que quedara cómodo en su cama. Se durmió muy rápido, probablemente ni siquiera estaba consciente de que había sido yo la que le dio el medicamento. Cerré las cortinas y alejé todo ruido que pudiera molestarlo, incluido el maldito teléfono. Cuando estuve segura que todo estaba en paz, me senté a su lado y recosté mi cabeza cerca de su cuello, buscando el valor para no pensar en su ex esposa y no sentir el dolor de la inseguridad, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado como ahora.

—La odio por hacerte esto —susurré, acariciando sus pestañas con cuidado—. Ojalá pudiera sanar tu corazón, sólo debes permitírmelo, cariño, yo jamás te haría daño, jamás buscaría los brazos de otro si te tengo a ti, el único lugar al que quiero permanecer es contigo porque…

Suspiré y me reincorporé, de pronto muy confusa con el rumbo que estaban tomando mis sentimientos ya intensos por él.

Me levanté y di un par de vueltas por su departamento, pensando en el por qué de su intento por buscarlo, cómo es que tenía tal desfachatez de penetrar en su vida luego de lo que le hizo. Era un fantasma sórdido que me estaba afectando a mí ahora. Me senté en el sofá con el labio inferior entre mis labios, aún con el mismo nudo en la garganta. Mientras miraba al piano pensé en este miedo que no tenía explicación y entonces me pregunté, por primera vez, qué tanto podría aguantar yo este maldito fantasma llamado Renata.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y yo no soporté la distancia entre él y yo. Me senté a su lado de la cama, con la mirada pegada a su rostro y a sus ojos cerrados, preocupada de mantener su paz y mi compañía junto a él.

—¿Bella? —susurró él y luego siseó de dolor.

Di un respingo e inevitablemente sonreí al escucharlo.

—Has despertado al fin —dije con alegría.

Me miraba con dificultad, pero también sorprendido, como si le costara creer que era yo la persona que estaba frente a él.

—Creí que era un sueño… Tú me hablabas al oído y… no creí que pudiera ser real. —Me sonrió, llevando sus dedos a la mano que tenía puesta sobre la cama.

Yo se la tomé y me la llevé a los labios, el gesto que siempre me hacía para transmutarme su cariño.

—Estaba muy angustiada, no podía dejarte aquí, solo.

Estuvo un momento enfocándose en mi rostro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era yo y nadie más.

—Te ves tan triste… ¿es porque luzco muy mal? —señaló con un pequeño dejo de humor, aunque su voz parecía algo adormecida y sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos.

Negué y apreté los labios.

Acorté nuestra distancia y le toqué el cabello con cariño, queriendo arrancarle el dolor.

—Solo… tenía miedo de que fuera algo más grave. Cuando te vi sentí que iba a desmayarme de terror.

 _Y también tengo miedo por esa mujer_ , pensé mientras repasaba los detalles de su rostro.

—No es nada más que una migraña. —Volvió a sisear, adolorido, y se llevó dos dedos a la sien—. Se me parte la cabeza.

—Creí que el medicamento serviría de algo —musité entristecida.

—A veces no es suficiente. —Jadeó, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Parecía que el dolor volvía a aumentar, a pesar de que se esforzaba por fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Quizá es hora de que haga algo más —dije mientras le besaba la frente—. Mi abuela solía ser una experta en plantas medicinales, me enseñó que el aceite de lavanda y la infusión de menta son el mejor remedio para este tipo de dolores.

Bajé mi mano lentamente por su mejilla y él la atrapó con la suya, llevándosela a los labios. Se quedó un momento así, tocando mi piel con la suya, y entonces sonrió. Me parecía increíble que lo hiciera cuando aún tenía dolor.

—Pero no tengo nada de eso aquí —susurró.

—Puedo ir a mi departamento, tengo mucho allá.

—No… es muy tarde… —Frunció el ceño y me tomó la muñeca para que no me fuera.

Rodé los ojos.

—Son solo las once de la noche, tomaré un taxi y…

—¡No! —exclamó y luego jadeó—. Es muy peligroso.

Bajé los hombros sin poder creer que fuera tan terco en estas circunstancias.

—Iré de todas formas, no quiero seguir de brazos cruzados mientras sufres por el dolor. No seas cabeza dura, volveré pronto. Por favor, ¿sí? Quiero que estés bien.

Edward suspiró y me miró de manera cálida.

—Bien, ve, pero en mi coche.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón.

—Espero que no estés delirando.

—No, en lo absoluto.

Buscó las llaves de su Cadillac que reposaban en la mesita de noche y me la entregó.

—¿Tú sabes mi historia? He estampado cerca de 5 y no estaría muy orgullosa de destruir un coche tan caro como el tuyo.

Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—De todas maneras tengo que cambiar de auto.

Este hombre era increíble, incluso aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor.

—Está bien, lo haré solo por ti, pero si por alguna razón solo regreso con un par de ruedas la culpa es toda tuya —recalqué.

Edward, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más adormilado, volvió a acariciar mi rostro, solo que esta vez con el dorso de su mano.

—Que lo hagas solo por mí es suficiente, lo demás no me importa.

Sentí nuevamente el manojo de nervios en mi estómago.

Me despedí con el corazón en la mano, casi como si dejarlo ahí me partiera en dos. Pero tomé aire y salí hasta el estacionamiento, un lugar oscuro, exclusivo y oculto.

—Por Dios, espero no echarlo a perder —susurré, mirando el pulcro coche negro y brillante.

Una vez adentro toqué el volante, que no se asemejaba a ninguno de los que en alguna ocasión pude conducir. La mecánica era compleja, pero el coche era más inteligente que yo así que bastó con darle unas cuantas coordenadas para que éste me explicara qué hacer.

—Con razón eres un excelente conductor, tramposo —exclamé, deseando que él estuviera aquí para verme.

De salida volvieron a pedirme la identificación y, al notar que yo era Isabella Swan, me dejaron pasar sin problemas. Edward me había puesto en su concisa lista de permitidos en el edificio.

El viaje por las calles de Manhattan lo hice lento y un tanto nerviosa. A ratos, mis dos pies izquierdos parecían confundirse y cometía ciertos errores, los que gracias al cielo no acabaron en un desastre.

—Te tiene una gran confianza al permitirte manejar esto —me dije.

En mi departamento me encargué de saludar a Señor Calabaza y llevarme las infusiones y aceites para Edward. Antes de marcharme me llevé un par de flores de mi colección del balcón, esperando darle un poco de luz a su departamento… y a su vida.

De vuelta puse un poco de música y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en unas pocas horas, en especial en Carlisle, que parecía comprender a su hijo mucho más de lo que pensé. Él era un hombre muy apuesto, no cabía dudas que sus hijos habían sacado ese encanto de su padre, especialmente Edward, que guardaba aquella madurez que solo algunos llevaban tan bien. Me gustaba mucho Carlisle Cullen, porque no me hacía sentir prisionera de mis mentiras. Y me quería, eso era lo único que me importaba para Edward y para mí.

Cuando aparqué el Cadillac en el estacionamiento, suspiré y sonreí triunfante. Era la primera vez en 5 años que no había chocado un coche… y hace 5 precisamente aprendí a hacerlo.

Regresé al departamento en un santiamén. Dentro no existía sonido alguno, parecía un espacio muerto y frío. Caminé hasta la habitación y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormido en profundidad, se notaba que le estaba costando siquiera mantenerse relajado.

La alegría de mi pequeña victoria se fue de inmediato, reemplazándose por un profundo sentimiento de tristeza.

—Hola —saludé tímidamente—. Ya llegué, sana y salva.

Él se removió y abrió lentamente los ojos, sonriendo de inmediato.

—Sabía que esta vez podrías hacerlo.

Me acerqué con la botellita de lavanda en mis manos y me senté a su lado, no sin antes suspirar muy profundo.

—Hey, ¿por qué suspiras así? —inquirió de manera lenta y pausada—. Ven aquí, no te quedes tan lejos.

Me acomodé como él quería y me acarició el muslo al instante.

—Te prometo que el dolor acabará —susurré, sacando un poco de aceite y frotándoselo en las sienes.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo mientras masajeaba con suavidad. Intenté infundir la calidez que él me estaba dejando escapar, una parte de mí que no salía con nadie más. Edward se entregó, como si yo fuera la única manera de quitarle el dolor, como si fuera su escape, su flote a la superficie y la única medicina que necesitaba para sanar.

—Te haré una infusión de menta, ya verás que pasará. Duerme —le susurré.

Iba a levantarme, pero él me mantuvo a su lado con la misma mano en el muslo.

—No te vayas —suplicó—, contigo todo pasa.

Tragué.

—Volveré, te lo prometo.

Suspiró.

—Gracias, cariño —musitó—, por todo.

Asentí y le acaricié los párpados para que se decidiera a descansar y luego le besé la frente con dulzura.

.

Ya era la una de la madrugada y él dormía profundamente. La menta y la lavanda surtieron efecto, porque lo oía respirar muy profundo desde la lejanía.

Puse la última lobelia en el jarrón lleno de agua y sonreí satisfecha. Era lo único que le faltaba a Edward, la luz de las flores. Esperaba que no le molestara que le haya puesto mi sello personal a su espacio.

Estuve un buen rato afuera, en ese bendito balcón que tanto me gustaba. Sabía que Edward estaba bien, que después de todo fácilmente podría marcharme, pero eso jamás iba a hacerlo, incluso cuando la inquietud respecto a esas llamadas seguía aprisionándome el corazón. Incluso cuando… sentía miedo por la aparición de Renata Vulturi.

Miré mi reflejo a través del agua de la piscina y me vi tan cansada que no me reconocí… o quizá preocupada, no lo sabía. Era como si algo me apretara el pecho y eso se reflejara en mi expresión. Frente a aquella inmensidad tuve que ir a su habitación y recostarme a su lado, mirándolo exclusivamente a él. Yo me acomodé en la almohada y me cobijé junto a su pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos en su cuello y luego bajando en sus pectorales fuertes.

—Odio verte sufrir —susurré, ahora delineando sus labios—, odio verte con dolor… La odio, Edward, la odio por hacerte esto.

No quería embargarme de esta sensación tan agria, pero era inevitable. Me sentía prisionera de un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, un sentimiento tan agrio que me paralizaba el corazón… un corazón que latía deprisa gracias a él.

—Si tan solo pudiera borrarla de este camino. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justo ahora? —inquirí, emitiendo un gemido de zozobra—. ¿Por qué su fantasma sigue aquí? ¿Por qué…?

Mi barbilla tiritó y me dejé ir en el llanto mientras me abrazaba a él, sintiendo un cambio rápido en mi corazón.

Lo miré atenta, perdiéndome en esas facciones tan varoniles y maduras. Le toqué las mejillas y me perdí en ese tacto masculino, en esa sensación maravillosa que significaba su calor con el mío, en esas pestañas preciosas y en ese aroma que sólo me recordaba lo mucho que… lo amaba.

Sentí un fuerte subidón de adrenalina mientras caía al precipicio de conclusiones rápidas, fuertes y llenas de calidez, conclusiones que quería callar, que me negué a asumir, pero que estaban aquí, ya imposibles de resistir. Un subidón de desesperación me ahogó, tanto que sentí la ansiedad golpeando las paredes de mi pecho. Abrí la boca, consciente ya de lo que estaba pasándome, aterrada porque mi corazón estaba a su completa merced, porque… estaba enamorada de Edward.

—Te amo, Edward, te amo —susurré una y otra vez.

Entonces tragué, cayendo al mundo real de forma abrupta, casi con un choque sordo en lo que nos rodeaba, en esa mujer, en ese recuerdo agrio… en su historia juntos. Edward me quería, ya me lo había dicho, pero ¿era capaz de amarme? Por primera vez sentí miedo, miedo de que no me amara como amó antes, que su corazón nunca más volviese a sentir la ilusión de la manera en la que la vivió en un pasado. Sabía que no había punto de comparación y que era un error que pensara en esto, que estaba torturándome, que su pasado era su pasado… pero no podía evitar sentir esto, de verdad no podía, porque amar era la manera más intensa de sentirnos frágiles y a la vez llenos de poder.

Me había enamorado de Edward en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, inconsciente de sus efectos.

Me cobijé más en su calor y cerré los ojos, suspirando de todo el amor que quería liberar. Sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir por la boca de nervios, ansiedad y excitación.

Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen… Dios mío, amaba a este hombre como nunca podría amar a alguien.

De pronto, Edward suspiró, removiéndose con mucha incomodidad.

—Shh… Estoy aquí —le susurré al oído.

Respiró hondo, como si volviera a tranquilizarse.

—¿Dónde? —Palpó y me encontró enseguida, sonriendo en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Pestañeó, aún aquejado, pero disminuyendo paulatinamente la confusión en su mirada. Cuando me miró, su pecho respiró menos aprisa y con un poco de dificultad me acarició la mejilla, acunándome con cariño.

—Contigo siempre me sentiré mejor.

Suspiré.

—La verdad, también ayudó la medicina. Cuando te vi estuve a punto de llamar a una ambulancia, creí que podrías tener un derrame o… —Apreté los labios, recordando aquel miedo que sentí, casi tan desgarrador como una patada directa en el pecho.

La idea de que algo malo pudiera sucederle me dejó petrificada, casi como si mi corazón se fuera a partir en cientos de pedazos.

—Hey, tranquila, no llores, sólo fue una fuerte migraña, nada de qué preocuparse —susurró con calidez mientras me limpiaba bajo los ojos. Su calidez me pareció tan diferente, no supe cómo categorizarla.

Pero yo no podía dejar de llorar, mis sollozos seguían saliendo sin parar y Edward acabó frunciendo el ceño de preocupación.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

Me miré las manos que apretaban con fuerza el edredón, pensando en que esa preocupación se había transformado en algo más. _¿Le contestará a esa mujer?_ , pensé, _¿la perdonaría si tuviera la oportunidad de verla otra vez?_

—Estás muy triste —murmuró.

—Sólo pensaba cuando te vi adolorido. Tuve tanto miedo…

—Pero estoy bien gracias a ti —insistió.

Me eché a llorar mientras me acostaba en su pecho y él me besaba la coronilla.

—No me ocurrirá nada, tranquila, sólo fue una fuerte migraña, ya estoy bien —me ronroneó mientras acariciaba mi cabello—. Me habría gustado poder ir contigo, pero no pude, cariño, simplemente me derrumbé con este dolor que lleva días en mi cabeza.

Me reincorporé con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Por qué?

 _No me mientas, amor, dime que fue por ella, dímelo, por favor_ , pensaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward elevó las cejas y luego bajó la mirada, completamente consciente del por qué.

—¿Es por el trabajo? —inquirí con la voz suave—. ¿Estás estresado… o…?

—Es… Renata —respondió.

Tragué.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —pregunté cauta—. Mírame.

Bufó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Me ha estado intentando contactar hace dos semanas.

Volví a tragar y todo quedó en completo silencio entre los dos por varios segundos.

—¿Y le respondiste?

Frunció el ceño, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—No, no lo haría y no lo haré. Nunca —enfatizó.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me senté en la cama con los dedos temblorosos.

—Bella, su recuerdo me hizo explotar, su imagen en mi cabeza nuevamente es… asfixiante. La odio, cariño, quisiera sacarla de mi mente de una vez, pero nuevamente vuelve.

—Por eso te ha dado esa migraña, por su mero recuerdo.

Asintió.

—¿Por qué ahora, Edward?

Negó.

—No lo sé, pero… —me tomó la mano y me besó los nudillos—. Sólo te quiero y te necesito a ti.

Respiré hondo y lo abracé. Edward me respondió apretándome la cintura con sus brazos y dejándome caer suavemente sobre él.

—Te quiero, cariño, te quiero muchísimo, eres tú lo único que me importa en esta vida… lo único —destacó en mi oído.

Sonreí mientras pensaba en lo mucho que moría por decirle que… que lo amaba, que lo amaba como jamás podría amar a un hombre y que… y que…

Boté el aire.

Y que era el amor de mi vida.

—Quédate conmigo aquí, sólo tu calor es suficiente, lo único que puede permitirme la paz, lo único que ansío en este preciso instante —murmuró.

Lo miré a los ojos, a esas cuencas verdes llenas de vulnerabilidad, a ese hombre joven que me habría gustado conocer y a ese niño triste que albergaba su corazón. Dios, lo amaba tanto y sólo ahora me daba cuenta de todo lo que sentía, de cuán profundo era este sentimiento, de todo lo que le necesitaba y de lo mucho que había entrado en mí… en este corazón que lo único que haría sería amarlo hasta la porción más interna de él.

—Te quiero —le dije al fin, por primera vez temerosa hasta la médula.

Tenía tanto terror de que Edward no sintiera lo mismo que yo, tanto que no había explicación.

—Duerme conmigo. —Me dio una caricia en la nariz, con los ojos ya adormilados y muy cansados—. Mañana podremos hablar mejor.

Asentí.

—Tú velaste mis sueñas una vez, ahora lo haré yo por ti —le susurré al oído mientras lo sentía abrazarme y respirarme.

Cerré los ojos una vez que me aseguré que fuera su rostro lo último que vería al dormir y me dejé llevar por las caricias que me daba, siempre innatas, siempre llenas de calor.

.

Sentí un acecho a través de las penumbras, como un depredador buscando a su presa, y esa presa era yo. Me removí, consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía quitarme el manto oscuro de encima. No recordaba dónde estaba ni cómo llegué aquí, pero alargué mi mano en busca de Edward, sin encontrarlo. La ansiedad me jugó una mala pasada y quise gritar, sin embargo no lo logré. Desde lejos vi una silueta alta y esbelta, con un cabello liso que le pasaba por los hombros, y tras ello asomó una sonrisa malintencionada, cruel y femenina, que se fue acercando a mí a paso lento para poner sus manos en mí.

—Buenos días, preciosa —me susurraron al oído.

Abrí mis ojos con brusquedad y me vi rodeada por Edward, que me miraba tras sus orbes verde esmeralda. Tragué y lo rodeé con mis brazos, aliviada de que fuera él.

—Oye, ¿me extrañaste entre sueños? —me preguntó al oído con una pequeña risita juguetona.

Negué.

—Lo siento, tuve una pesadilla —mascullé, restregándome los ojos.

Su preocupación me resultó divertida en cierto punto, ayer yo lo estaba por él y con justas razones, lo de ahora no era más que un tonto sueño perverso… uno en el que volvía a aparecer Renata.

—¿Otra más? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Son recuerdos de infancia otra vez?

No quería decirle que la silueta que vi era claramente su ex esposa, así que sólo asentí, un poco triste frente a aquellas imágenes que mi cabeza malintencionada siempre quería imponerme.

—Me asusta que tengas esas pesadillas, antes no las tenías, al menos no cuando dormías conmigo. —Tiró de mi labio inferior y mi mentón.

Sonreí.

—¿Me miras cuando duermo?

—Cada vez que puedo. Es la única manera de poder conciliar el sueño.

Me reí, pero él estaba muy serio.

—¿Qué pasa?

Respiró hondo y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche del lado derecho y desde ahí sacó una pequeña caja que no dudó en entregarme. Cuando la tomé entre mis dedos me sorprendí y me entristecí al instante.

—Clonazepam —susurré, sin saber qué más decir al respecto.

—Necesito ansiolíticos para dormir desde hace muchos años, sin ellos podía pasar horas y horas sin pegar un ojo.

—Por eso eres un hombre muy nocturno —murmuré, mirando la cantidad que estaba indicada en la caja. La dosis era elevadísima, lo sabía porque para pagar mis estudios tuve que trabajar por mucho tiempo en una farmacia de la ciudad.

—Desde que duermo contigo no he vuelto a necesitar de ningún comprimido.

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Estaba bromeándome o…?

—Sé que me dirás que es ridículo que pase algo así, pero… desde que te siento respirar y que tu calor invade el mío, no necesito nada más, tu aroma y tu rostro son suficientes para que pueda descansar sin necesidad de nada más.

—Oh, Edward. —Lo abracé con fuerza, más triste aún de pensar en lo difícil que debió ser antes que yo… llegara a su vida.

—No sé qué sucede contigo, cariño, pero eres lo único que me mantiene en paz.

—¿Cuándo dormimos separados…?

—Tengo que volver a tomar un comprimido, de lo contrario no puedo dormir.

Le acaricié la nuca con suavidad y él me besó el hombro, apretando sus labios contra mi piel.

—Dormiste muy profundo —me susurró, separándose para mirarme—. No quise despertarte.

Me senté y me apoyé en el enorme cabecero de la también enorme cama. Edward estaba sentado muy cerca, vistiendo solo una toalla. Se había duchado recién.

—¿Y tú? Te ves mucho mejor.

Ya no se veía martirizado por el dolor y su aspecto era como el de antes, completamente compuesto. Me alegré tanto que no pude ocultar mi expresión.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias a ti —dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Me ruboricé y aunque quise evitarlo él lo notó enseguida.

—¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? —inquirió.

—Pues no lo sé —me reí—, sólo siéntete afortunado.

—Descuida, todos los días agradezco que te hayas cruzado en mi camino en ese crucero.

Suspiré, muy enamorada.

—Mi padre estuvo aquí ayer, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Gracias al cielo. Estuve a punto de llamar una ambulancia, pero él me tranquilizó.

—Vaya que te preocupaste por mí. —Su tono de voz no era de broma ni nada similar. Era genuino.

—Por supuesto. Por poco y se me escapa el alma al verte tan vulnerable. No estoy acostumbrada a eso, la verdad, no si se trata de…

—Renata, ¿no?

Asentí despacio.

Suspiró.

—No quiero que ella sea un tema entre los dos, es evidente que a mí me descompone de rabia y a ti… —Me acarició la mejilla—. No te pongas triste.

—Es inevitable…

—No, no te sientas así. Bella, te quiero —dijo enfático.

 _Pero quiero que me ames_ , pensé.

—No me hagas caso.

Me arrodillé en la cama y le di un abrazo más. Nunca eran suficientes.

—No entristezcas por un recuerdo.

—Pero está presente…

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Ha dicho y enviado cosas que me han preocupado.

Lo miré, volviendo a caer en un profundo sopor doloroso.

 _Esa imagen y ese te amo… ¿Qué significarán para él?_ , pensé.

—Pero no quiero que tú te preocupes, ¿bien? No lo hagas. Mírame a los ojos.

Lo hice, infundida de un dolor que aún no sabía cómo describir.

—Eres la persona más importante en mi vida y sólo tú eres capaz de calmar toda tempestad. Te quiero, Bells, te quiero mucho más de lo que puedes asimilar.

Cerré los ojos y me recosté en él mientras lo sentía besarme el cuello.

—¿Estás mejor? —me susurró.

Suspiré.

—Contigo bien, mejor que nunca —me sinceré.

Me volvió a besar el cuello.

—Papá estuvo aquí hoy.

—Estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿no?

—Sí, pero me habló de ti.

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré.

—¿De mí?

—Te aduló bastante. Mis padres te adoran, pero viniendo realmente de mi padre es que te has ganado un gran premio —susurró—, él es el más reacio y no suele ser muy adulador, pero contigo ha sido diferente. Madre es un poco… —suspiró—, solo se deja querer.

—Entonces me siento muy feliz de que Carlisle me quiera.

—Siéntelo. Yo también lo estoy, porque él es mi padre y que quiera a la mujer que tengo en el corazón es suficiente para estar tranquilo y enfrentar cualquier tormenta. Carlisle es una de las pocas personas en esa familia que realmente me entiende. Él me apoyó cuando decidí entrar a estudiar la ingeniería náutica en Princeton, madre resulta siempre bastante dominante con él, pero esa vez no hizo más que estar conmigo e inculcarme que los sueños siempre son la mejor herramienta de crecimiento.

—Los dos te quieren, Edward, es solo que el Sr. Cullen fue más… abierto en ese sentido. Estoy segura que Esme, dentro de todo, está muy orgullosa de ti.

Me acarició la barbilla, mirando mis labios al mismo tiempo.

—Me gustaron las flores que dejaste en la sala, el azul siempre ha sido mi favorito. —Cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Me pareció buena idea darle un poco de luz a tu departamento, como también a tu cabeza. No quiero que vuelva a doler.

—No contigo —susurró.

Miré a la ventana y noté lo intenso que se veía el sol.

—¿Qué hora es? A las 10 tengo que entrar a trabajar.

—Las 8, aún tienes dos horas de ventaja.

Me reí.

—Pues sí, pero tengo que ponerme bonita, lo que toma demasiado tiempo.

Frunció el ceño mientras me sonreía.

—¿Ponerte bonita? Bella, eres preciosa —señaló—, sobre todo cuando acabas de despertar.

Su cumplido sonaba tan sincero que me puse muy roja, lo que le divirtió mucho.

—Y cuando te sonrojas lo eres muchísimo más.

Nos miramos y él se fue acercando hasta que inconscientemente cerré los ojos, sintiendo poco a poco su respiración contra mi rostro. Nos besamos de inmediato, su lengua buscó la mía y me deshizo en jadeos, consciente de sus intenciones.

De pronto, vi los ojos de esa mujer y su silueta en la pesadilla.

Le hice parar poniendo mi mano contra su boca.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió.

Tragué, buscando recomponerme. No quería que me tocara si esa mujer seguía revolviéndole la cabeza, la idea me removía las entrañas.

—Sólo…

Pestañeó y se separó ligeramente. No iba a tocarme si yo decía no.

—¿Qué tienes en mente ahora? —le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Sonrió.

—Te tengo a ti, a esos labios deliciosos, esa voz que me clama y tu aroma que necesito, como cada mañana juntos. ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros y él parecía comprender poco a poco lo que me preocupaba.

—Cada vez que estoy contigo eres sólo tú —susurró—. Te deseo y te quiero a ti, Isabella.

Esta vez yo lo besé y él se separó para comerse mi cuello mientras desabotonaba lentamente mi blusa. Me mordí el labio inferior, alejándome poco a poco de mi cordura y autocontrol.

—Siempre eres tú, cariño, siempre —repetía—. Te quiero sólo a ti.

Él me dejó caer con lentitud a su cama, apoyándose con delicadeza sobre mí. Nos miramos a los ojos nuevamente y yo puse mis manos en su nuca para acercarlo a mis labios y volver a besarlo. Su sonrisa se dibujó contra mi boca y comenzó a descender de manera tranquila por mi garganta, mientras volvía con su cometido, deshacerse de mi ropa.

—Me cuesta comportarme cuando usas estas faldas, Bella —me susurró, exponiendo mi sujetador de encaje azul oscuro.

—Mmm… —Jadeé, enredando mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos.

—Shh… es un secreto entre tú y yo —jugueteó, depositando besos entre mis senos.

Enredé mis piernas en torno a su pelvis mientras él besaba cada espacio de mi torso y abdomen con dedicación, parecía como si no quisiera dejar ningún espacio de mi cuerpo a la deriva y desprovisto de sus caricias. Se separó para mirarme, expuesta para él, y sus ojos se tornaron lascivos. Le di la vuelta, de forma que acabé a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Yo misma me quité la blusa y el sujetador sin dejar de observarlo directamente a los ojos, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y volví a besarlo.

—Ven aquí —me indicó—, quiero quitarte esto yo mismo.

Me bajó las bragas, pero sin quitarme la falda. Aprovechó la ocasión para tocar la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, pero sin detenerse en mi sexo.

—Estas malditas faldas en ti se ven fabulosas —susurró excitado.

Me tomó de la cintura y me hizo sentar sobre su boca. Lancé un grito de sorpresa y placer cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con mis labios. Me subió la falda hasta la cintura para tener mejor acceso a mi intimidad, comenzando a recorrerlo de forma tortuosamente lenta, sin tocar aquel manojo de nervios que lo pedían a gritos. Desde esta posición solo podía ver su cabello, del que me agarré para que siguiera el camino que ansiaba, sin embargo, él mantenía su ritmo pausado, disfrutando de mi sexo como si se tratara de un irrepetible platillo.

Me apoyé con una mano en el cabecero cuando su lengua fue analizando mis paredes, hurgando de forma profunda cada espacio de mí, mientras que con la otra jugueteé con uno de mis senos a ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer. A momentos se me escapan ciertos gemidos, los que fueron subiendo de grado cuando su boca comenzó a succionar aquel botón preciado.

—Más rápido —le pedí.

Edward trazó círculos por toda la extensión y luego volvió a mi clítoris, haciendo gemir con mayor intensidad. Luego introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, uniéndose al festín que su boca tenía con mi intimidad. Los movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos y la conocida sensación de placer fue aumentando de forma progresiva hasta que la bomba estalló en cada espacio de mi cuerpo. Grité sin inhibición frente a las olas de fuego que me recorrían, mientras él seguía dándole placer.

Me dejé caer bocarriba, con mi pecho subiendo y bajando. Cada parte de mí había caído en un trance de paz que solo un buen orgasmo podía brindarme. Sentí que Edward volvía a acercarse cuan serpiente acechante, acostándose a mi lado y disfrutando de su asesino placer. Volvimos a besarnos, dándome una probada de mi propio sabor desde su boca, mientras bajaba mi falda hasta quitármela completamente. Me dio la vuelta de un solo movimiento, de manera que él quedó detrás de mí, apegando su erección con mis nalgas.

—Quiero hacerte mía desde aquí —me susurró al oído—, y sentir tu perfume que me enloquece. —Bajó, llevando su nariz por mi cuello, clavícula y hombros.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan apegados y la intimidad era intensa. Una de sus manos tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y la otra me daba caricias por toda la extensión de mi silueta. Giré mi cara para ver su expresión lasciva y me dio un suave beso, mientras se frotaba detrás de mí. Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos y yo sonreí, porque me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos.

—Me encanta esa sonrisa —masculló, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Solo tú la provocas.

La punta de su nariz comenzó a bajar por mi mentón al mismo tiempo que él apegaba más su pecho a mi espalda. Su miembro se fue abriendo paso por mi sexo pero sin penetrarme, solo rozando mi sensible intimidad. Cuando la intensidad de mis jadeos se vio incrementada y la necesidad por sentirlo dentro se me hizo insoportable, Edward se introdujo en mí con lentitud. Con su brazo libre me abrazó desde el vientre, haciendo sus estocadas tan profundas que lo podía sentir en mis entrañas. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados otra vez, escuchando su respiración y sus gruñidos en mi oído, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios y ese increíble calor de sus exhalaciones. La fuerza de sus movimientos fue en aumento como también el ardor del placer. Apreté aún más su mano y Edward repitió mi nombre una y otra vez en mi oído. Mis paredes se tornaron rígidas, aprisionando su miembro dentro de mí hasta que mi orgasmo explotó una vez más. Él acalló mi gemido con un húmedo beso para luego estallar dentro de mí, desatando su culminación.

Nos mantuvimos un momento unidos en la misma posición, respirando acompasadamente, algo sudados y disfrutando de la sensación de nuestros cuerpos apegados. Edward depositó unos cuantos besos en mi hombro y brazo, mientras yo miraba hacia la ventana, disfrutando de la paz que estaba sintiendo.

—Qué silenciosa estás esta mañana —me susurró.

Me giré para poder mirarlo mejor y su miembro salió de mi interior, lo que por un instante me hizo sentir vacía. Lo miré a los ojos y le quité el cabello de la frente, extrañamente, hoy lo único que quería era expresarme en silencio y observarlo, solo eso y nada más.

—A veces puedo serlo, ¿no crees? —le dije.

Medio sonrió y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—Puedes ser muchas mujeres en una, Bella.

Ésta vez sonreí yo, y tal como hace un rato, Edward la disfrutó con los ojos brillantes.

—Bella, qué lindo suena así —dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

—A mí también me gusta cómo suena, Srta. Swan.

—¡Hey!

—Solo estoy bromeando —ronroneó y me besó—. Mi preciosa insaciable, ojalá pudiera tenerte conmigo más tiempo.

Su móvil, que descansaba en una de las mesitas de noche, advirtió la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, lo que lo alertó enseguida. Nos separamos y yo aproveché de buscar mi ropa interior para ponérmela, mirando de reojo cómo él miraba el móvil.

—Es el trabajo —afirmó—. Zafrina, ya voy de camino —mintió y luego me guiñó un ojo.

Me reí, sintiéndome un poco tonta por seguir pensando en esa mujer.

Ella no sabía de lo que yo era capaz por el hombre que amaba. _No te atrevas a acercarte, Renata Vulturi_ , pensé.

—Iré a darme una ducha rápida. ¿Me acompañarás?

Me mordí el labio. Era una invitación a la que jamás podría negarme.

.

Lo vi marchar en su Cadillac, extrañándolo ya.

El sol se mostraba magnífico, haciendo alarde de sus últimos días de intensidad. Ya se acercaba el invierno y con ello el recuerdo de que Edward y yo ya llevábamos varios meses juntos.

—Noviembre, mes de la lluvia —susurré.

Caminé hacia adentro, asumiendo que ya había llegado tarde al trabajo, aunque no me importaba para nada.

—Hola, ¿estás ocupada? —me preguntó Trace, asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta.

—¡Trace! —exclamé, levantándome de la silla con alegría—. ¡Por Dios, al fin estás aquí! No me contestas las llamadas desde que hablamos por mi hermano.

Se dejó caer en la silla, completamente exhausto. Lo miré detenidamente y noté lo mal que se veía, parecía que no había dormido en días.

—Todo ha sido un verdadero caos. Llegar al menos me ha hecho sentir muy bien, así puedo verte —me guiñó un ojo a lo cual sonreí, totalmente ajena a sus coqueteos.

El tiempo había pasado y desde la última vez que salimos, Edward y yo habíamos pasado a algo mucho más profundo… Y yo lo amaba.

—Parece que no lo pasaste tan bien —le dije mientras ordenaba algunos papeles.

—Ni me lo digas. Habría preferido que fuéramos tú y yo, pero no todo es como queremos.

—La verdad, te entiendo —exclamé, recargándome en mi silla—. Con Aro lejos todo es más tranquilo, ya me imagino lo complejo que fue tener que aguantarlo día y noche.

Nos echamos a reír.

Se sentó frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos, analizándome.

—Lo sé, llegué tarde, es mi culpa.

—No sabes cuántas veces he escuchado eso.

—¡Lo siento!

—Sabes que no haré nada, ya me resigné contigo.

—¡Oye!

—Solo bromeo. No voy a acusarte con Aro, me importa un carajo en realidad.

—Me gusta este Trace rebelde, te da otro aire —lo molesté.

—Siempre soy un rebelde, Bella, ¿no recuerdas mi moto y la chaqueta de cuero esperando por ti mientras tu preocupado padre creía que iba a ser la perdición para su pequeña hija adorada?

Me escondí de vergüenza, ocultando mi cara entre mis manos.

—No es mi intención entrometerme en cosas que no me incumben, pero ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde hoy?

Su pregunta capciosa borró la sonrisa de mi cara. Preferí encogerme de hombros, quitándole importancia. Lo que ocurría entre Edward y yo se mantendría en silencio mientras.

—Tú sabes que no es una novedad, ni con reloj en mano soy consciente de cuánto me demoro —dije de buen humor.

—Bien, haré como que te creo. —Suspiró—. ¿Has escuchado los últimos rumores?

Levanté las cejas. Había escuchado de camino al cafetín.

—Que Aro engaña a su esposa y que te usó como excusa para verse con otra en el viaje, ¿no es así?

Asintió y su expresión se volvió muy preocupada.

—¿Eso es cierto?

Volvió a asentir y la angustia le cruzó la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Cometí muchos errores allá. Sulpicia Vulturi se enteró de todo y fue culpa mía.

Me llevé una mano a los labios.

—¿Crees que hará algo en tu contra?

Se encogió de hombros, como si realmente le temiera a ese hombre. Su vulnerabilidad, además, me resultaba tan sincera que no hice más que llevar mi mano a la suya.

—Bella, somos amigos, ¿no?

Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarle a lo que nosotros teníamos. En un principio pensé en hacer lo de siempre, coquetear, disfrutar de alguna locura que durase poco tiempo, pero ahora era diferente.

Finalmente asentí.

Se quedó un momento analizando nuestra cercanía y luego me dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—Te extrañé todo este tiempo, no sabes cuánto.

—Pero ya me tienes aquí.

Sonrió.

—Me habría encantado que mi compañera de viajes me hubiera guiado en esa odisea llamada Canadá.

—En otra ocasión lo haré encantada, ya verás. Solo espero que Aro me tenga en consideración.

En cuanto le nombré a nuestro jefe su semblante decayó.

—Dudo que Aro me tenga en consideración. Ahora deberíamos comenzar a trabajar, ¿no crees?

—Me parece perfecto.

Antes de que pudiera comentarle mis últimos avances en mi auditoría, mi colega notó el evidente arreglo de flores que había en mi espacioso escritorio y, por si fuera poco, se tornó más serio.

—¿Un admirador? —preguntó, volviendo a asomar su sonrisa.

—Un… Yo no lo llamaría así.

Me puse a revisar los documentos en mi laptop para que no siguiera preguntando.

—Me harás ponerme celoso, Bella —admitió.

Aclaré mi garganta para evadir el asunto.

Como Trace y yo teníamos bastante confianza, le comenté todo lo relacionado a lo sucedido con la empresa Cullen, como las evidencias contundentes de que el contador estaba traspasando fondos a una cuenta externa del que, hasta ahora, no se le conocía rastro. Estaba segura que era alguien de gran confianza para la gerencia, porque no podía imaginarme a alguien más llegando tan lejos.

—Quizá debamos indagar un poco más. Probablemente tanto Carlisle como Esme Cullen tengan alguna lista de sus contactos de confianza, o probablemente Ethan, es el representante legal de la empresa, ¿no?

Hice un mohín incómodo y Trace lo notó de inmediato.

—En realidad… Ethan y yo salimos una noche a cenar, quería hablar de la empresa así que acepté. Entramos en confianza, así que fue enfático en decirme de quién sospechaba.

—¿Y? —insistió Trace, muy interesado.

Tragué.

—Me contó que no confiaba en su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Edward?

Asentí, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

—Es ridículo. Su sospecha no es más que una suposición dada por un malentendido hace algunos años. Edward Cullen fue estafado por su socio hace mucho tiempo, desviando fondos a su nombre para salir ileso del asunto.

—Espera, ¿Edward te contó eso?

—Sí.

—¿Y le crees?

—¡Claro que sí!

Frunció el ceño.

—Bella, creo que Ethan no está del todo mal en desconfiar de su propio hermano, dudo mucho que lo haga a diestra y siniestra, ¡es su familia! Debe tener pruebas contundentes o algún dato relevante, ¿no crees?

—¡Es una suposición! No se llevan bien, son solo conjeturas ridículas.

Pero Trace no se veía convencido con mi discurso.

—¿Edward sabe que su hermano desconfía de él?

—Sí, yo misma se lo conté, también piensa que es ridículo.

—No debiste decirle, Bella. Sería mucho más fácil investigarlo si te lo hubieras guardado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te mostró pruebas de que fue estafado? ¿O solo le creíste y ya?

—No, no me mostró ninguna prueba —murmuré.

Suspiró y se rio agotado.

—Y le crees —me dijo como si fuera una idea ridícula.

—Por supuesto que le creo.

Él también le hubiera creído de haber visto la sinceridad en sus ojos. Edward no era esa clase de hombres, no.

—No me parece pertinente descartarlo de forma tan… arbitraria. Bella, es poco profesional.

—Oh no, ¿crees lo mismo que Ethan? ¡Es insólito!

—Lo insólito es que te mantengas al margen con una situación como esta. Sé que es el tío de tu amiga y cuñada, pero es… extraño.

—Es suficiente. No habrá investigación en los proyectos de Edward y su asociación náutica, ¿está claro? Soy la contadora encargada y sé manejarlo.

—Bien, como tú digas. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

.

Trace y yo salimos temprano del trabajo y como Edward estaba ocupado en su trabajo, él y yo acordamos dar un par de vueltas para despejarnos.

—Quedarnos aquí es aburrido. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a mi departamento?

En mi mundo esas invitaciones siempre tenían dobles intenciones, pero estaba claro que yo no iba a traspasarlas.

—Es viernes, podemos pasar la madrugada en vela si quieres —insistió.

Pero ¿no éramos amigos y nada más? Edward entendería.

—Claro, quiero divertirme esta noche.

La sonrisa en su cara se enanchó de forma entusiasta.

—Entonces vamos.

Trace vivía en SoHo, al lado de un teatro excéntrico de Manhattan. Su apartamento era un bloque de ladrillo de 5 plantas, con algunas tiendas en el primer piso. Él vivía en el tercero, con la vista hacia un museo de arte que todas las noches encendía unas raras luces.

Me invitó a entrar y en el mismo instante en que crucé el umbral me di cuenta de lo lindo que era. Los colores eran asombrosamente luminosos y todo estaba decorado con cuadros de artistas pop de los años 40 y 50.

—Bienvenida a mi cueva —dijo.

—Me parece una cueva magnífica.

Parecía el departamento de un hippie de los 70 o de una estrella de rock. Hasta tenía una jukebox en medio de la sala.

—Por Dios, busqué una en el mercado por mucho tiempo, ¿cómo la conseguiste?

Me acerqué al aparato y me agaché para mirarla con detención.

—Tengo amigos que saben manejarse en el mercado negro, quizá podría ayudarte a buscar algo de ese estilo.

—Eres un verdadero chico malo.

—Eres la primera persona que me dice eso —se rio.

Me giré y lo encontré apoyado en la pared, encantado con mi propia fascinación.

—Bueno, eso realmente me sorprende. Me encanta tu departamento.

—Pues bienvenida. Pon lo que quieras, eres mi invitada y quiero que te sientas a gusto. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Sorpréndeme —insté.

Trace me dejó a solas frente al jukebox, así que busqué entre la pila de discos algo que pudiera armonizar el ambiente. Tenía cientos de discos, incluso más que yo, lo que por supuesto era una total maravilla. Había unos de Led Zeppelin, Rolling Stones, Janis Joplin, Billie Holliday, Madonna y muchos otros más, no sabía por cuál decidirme. Mi sonrisa se enanchó cuando vi un disco de Duran Duran, así que lo puse. Escucharlos me haría recordar a mi Bombón Maduro, a ese hombre que amaba hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

—¿Ya te decidiste? —inquirió Trace.

—S—sí, creo que uno de Duran Duran estaría excelente —exclamé.

—Hey, qué buen gusto. Ponlo.

En cuanto lo hice me puse a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. Noté que él me observaba muerto de la risa, sosteniendo dos vasos con vodka y hielo.

—Deja eso ahí y ven a bailar conmigo, ¡es Duran Duran!

Él puso los dos vasos en la mesa y se acercó a bailar conmigo, moviéndose de forma rítmica junto a mí.

—Eres un muy buen bailarín —destaqué.

—Vivo en SoHo, por supuesto que lo soy —exclamó, tomando mi mano para darme la vuelta.

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas, muriendo de la risa en medio de su sala. Él se empeñaba por hacer cosas graciosas para mí, lo que elevaba por completo mi alegría. Además, era un excelente bailarín.

—¿Un trago? —ofreció cuando dejamos de bailar y la música comenzó a ponerse un tanto más lenta.

—Encantada.

Me invitó a sentarme sobre su colorido sofá y él lo hizo a mi lado.

—Salud por… —Se encogió de hombros, haciéndome reír—. Por esta noche.

—Salud —dije.

Chocamos nuestros vasos y bebimos el vodka, que tenía un ligero toque a chocolate.

—Vaya, estabas sedienta —exclamó cuando vio que me bebí todo el vaso en dos grandes sorbos.

—Es viernes —vociferé—, por supuesto que estoy sedienta.

Trace era mucho más divertido a medida que bebíamos, porque parecía sacar partes de su interior que no lo hacía cuando estábamos en la oficina. Ya íbamos por nuestro segundo vaso de vodka y nos habíamos reído por cerca de una hora, contando anécdotas ridículas y completamente insólitas.

—¿Sabes? De verdad disfruto mucho tu compañía —comenté suspirando.

—Yo la disfruto hace mucho, pero esta vez… —Se acercó un poco, mirándome a los ojos—. Esta vez siento que te conozco mucho más.

—Es divertido, no es la primera vez que me haces rematar un día lleno de emociones —susurré.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues… hoy en la mañana estuve muerta de miedo por algo que pasó por mi cabeza, pero llegaste y me hiciste olvidar todo —me reí—. Bueno, un poco, aún… estoy aterrada por algunos sentimientos.

—¿Todo este asunto tiene que ver con las flores que te enviaron hace unos días o me equivoco?

Bajé la mirada a mi vaso y me encogí de hombros.

—Pero ese hombre existe, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Vaya.

—¿Y te ha pedido que sea tu novia?

Negué. ¿Por qué era la segunda persona que sacaba eso a la palestra? Edward y yo necesitábamos tiempo.

—Eso suena estupendo. —Sonrió—. Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo con algo más que un simple vaso con vodka.

Lo miré sin entender. ¿Celebrar que, para él, yo seguía soltera? Bueno, Trace no estaba siendo muy coherente, pues llevaba más vasos que yo.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja metálica y un encendedor. Cuando la abrió me mostró unos cuantos cigarrillos de marihuana perfectamente hechos.

—Oh por Dios, de verdad eres una mala influencia.

Tomé uno y lo retuve frente a mis ojos, un poco mareada por el alcohol.

—¿Es…?

—No le digas a nadie —señaló. En realidad, bastante borracho.

Me lo puse en la boca y él lo encendió. Le una buena calada, dejando que el humo picante me llenara la garganta.

—Mierda, esto me trae muchos recuerdos.

—¿A qué recuerdos remonta específicamente? —inquirió interesado.

—A mi… huida a Las Vegas —respondí—. Aunque son buenos, todos ellos conllevan gran historia detrás.

—Eres muy intrigante, Bella.

Le dio una calada a mi cigarrillo, expulsándolo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Me gusta esto, ¿sabes? Me hace sentir… joven, ser… quien soy en realidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Últimamente siento que he tenido una vida llena de cargas que hasta el día tengo en mi espalda —escupí, dejando salir toda la rabia que venía acumulando desde que los recuerdos por mi familia volvieron a mi mente—. Esta soy yo, disfrutando de una compañía libre, como yo, riendo y…

Dejé caer mis hombros, porque de pronto sentí una rara sensación en mi corazón.

Extrañaba enormemente a Edward.

—Quizá deberías alejarte de esos problemas, solo tienes 27 años, esto es lo que necesitas hacer. Solo tienes que disfrutar y dejarte llevar, esa es la Isabella que imagino en ti.

Me puso el cigarrillo en los labios y yo volví a inhalar, dejando escapar el humo por mis fosas nasales.

Trace y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos, pero mi mente apuntaba a un solo lugar y a una sola persona que no estaba aquí, a ese hombre al que amaba de manera intensa y especial. De un momento a otro, Trace acortó la distancia entre nosotros dos, me quitó el cigarrillo y me besó sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Si bien, hoy no tenía planeado subir, me adelanté un poco porque pienso en ustedes y en todos los comentarios que me han estado dejando. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que signifique la aparición de Renata a la relación de estos dos? Edward la ha pasado pésimo y es que el solo recuerdo de esa mujer lo ha hecho sentir muy mal. ¿Por qué creen que suceda? Bueno, Bella está completamente enamorada, ¿creen que Edward siente lo mismo? Y bueno, ¿qué piensan de Trace y sus acciones? Definitivamente está extraño, ¿piensan que Bella le contará lo sucedido a Edward? Porque si él lo sabe, ya conocen su reacción, ¡ni se la pueden imaginar!_**

 ** _Como decía anteriormente, este capítulo está fresquito para ustedes. Me decidí subirlo en agradecimiento por sus lindos comentarios, espero que el compromiso de todas siga en pie porque no saben lo feliz que estoy con esto. Me anima a seguir a pesar de que, en realidad, estoy muy sobrecargada, pero esto se hace con esfuerzo y con todo lo que mi imaginación quiere dejar escapar. Espero leerlas a todas nuevamente, que hagan sentir a las autoras esta sensación gratificante de un simple gracias de su parte, es un sentir que de verdad se aprecia más de lo que creen. Nosotras les entregamos un capítulo que esperamos sea comentado, sus review son nuestro pago y nuestro incentivo, ¡es lo que nos mueve y nos hace sentir felices!_**

 ** _Recuerden que cada vez que ustedes dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo, yo cumplí con el anterior y lo volveré a hacer, ¡yo mantengo mi promesa siempre! Si tienen cuenta recibirán el adelanto del capítulo 29 por mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, sólo déjenme en su review su correo, recuerden separar las palabras por espacios, incluido puntos_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	31. Capítulo 29: Ansiando lo imposible

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Echoes of Silence – The Weeknd**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 29:**

 **Ansiando lo imposible**

" _Háblame, nena, dime lo que sientes_

 _Me dices que no tengo por qué irme,_

 _No pretendas que no lo sabes_

 _«¿Cómo terminará todo esto?»_

 _Nena, lo he visto en tus ojos_

 _Y, nena, puedo leer tu mente_

 _Y las expectativas no están a la vista_

 _Sabías que hablarme sucio por teléfono me llevaría hasta aquí_

 _Porque los dos queríamos hacer esto, pero me di cuenta de que tenías miedo_

 _Porque pensabas que había más para los dos,_

 _Pero también sabías cómo terminaría esto_

 _Terminará como lo esperaste, chica, eres una masoquista_

 _Y te pregunto ¿por qué?_

 _Y tú respondes:_

 _«Me gusta ilusionarme, nada me hace sentir más viva (…)_

 _Cariño, por favor, ¿quisieras terminar tu noche conmigo» …"_

Me besó de manera errática a pesar de que yo me mantenía estática, casi en shock. Su barba ligeramente crecida me picaba en la piel y sus labios no me alimentaban el deseo, es más, lo único que sentía era un evidente rechazo. Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, le di un bofetón que le ladeó la cara con fuerza mientras yo respiraba furiosa.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunté, alejándolo con furia.

Se quedó perplejo, pensando con mucha dificultad en lo que acababa de hacerme.

—Lo siento, Bella, creo que estoy haciendo las cosas incorrectas, ¡lo siento! —exclamó apenado y con los ojos llorosos.

Bajé la mirada al suelo, sin comprender cómo fue que pensé que Trace podía comportarse como un hombre adulto y evitar estos encuentros con alguien que evidentemente no le correspondía.

—Será mejor que me vaya —mascullé.

No podía mirarlo a la cara.

—Bella, espera, ¡no fue mi intención! Yo pensé que tú…

—¡Estoy enamorada, Trace! —grité, quitándome su mano del antebrazo—. ¡Estoy con otro hombre!

Pestañeó.

—Amo a Edward Cullen, por eso no puedo corresponderte. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un coqueteo del pasado. —Tragué—. No voy a corresponderte nunca porque no quiero estar contigo, decidí estar con Edward, ¿comprendes?

Tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso y me marché de su departamento sin detenerme a escuchar lo que quería decirme. A medida que bajaba los escalones mantuve mi mente en blanco, como si no quedara nada en mis sesos. Hasta que llegué a la calle y sentí la doble carga a mis espaldas.

—Demonios, ¿qué hice? ¿Por qué vine? —me dije a mí misma.

Aún sentía los labios escocidos por el reciente beso, pero dentro de mí solo existía frío. No debí siquiera venir, fui ingenua al creer que Trace me quería como una amiga. Entonces pensé en Edward y la culpa me cargó la espalda con tanta fuerza que tuve que parar de caminar un par de minutos. Dios, Trace me había besado y yo no sentía más que culpa, se sentía como si lo hubiera engañado…

Apreté mi bolso contra el pecho mientras avanzaba por las silenciosas calles del barrio. Lo único que me repetía una y otra vez era mis sentimientos por Edward, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y en cuánto lo quería ahora conmigo y pedirle perdón por lo que había pasado.

Ya pasaba de la una de la madrugada y no llegaba ni un maldito taxi, además estaba drogada, por lo que temía caerme. Las calles a mi alrededor estaban algo vacías, salvo por unas cuantas prostitutas y mendigos. Justo cuando quedaba muy poco para llegar a mi departamento, una Hummer negra se cruzó conmigo, saliendo de uno de los tantos callejones que había por el barrio. No le di importancia y seguí caminando, deseando poder meterme a la cama, mi ánimo ya estaba por los suelos.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Edward lo que había pasado con Trace? ¿Iba a decirle en realidad? ¿O iba a callarme? Por supuesto que sí iba a decirle, no iba a poder callarme algo como esto.

Di suficientes pasos y me giré, un poco alarmada porque la Hummer me estaba siguiendo de forma lenta, manteniendo el ritmo de mi caminata. Tragué aterrada y apresuré el paso, sin embargo la máquina también lo hizo. Me concentré en caminar lo más rápido que pude, podía ver mi departamento a unos cuantos metros más allá, no quedaba mucho. El corazón me latía sin parar y las piernas me temblaban, muerta de miedo. Alguien me estaba siguiendo y no era para saludarme, Nueva York de noche era muy peligroso. _Corre, corre, corre, solo corre_ , pensé, preparándome para hacer una carrera hasta mi destino. Respiré hondo y lo hice, ignorando los mareos que me amenazaban con irme de bruces al suelo. Sentí que el inmenso coche aumentó la velocidad, produciendo un ruido bestial con su potente motor. Cuando la máquina me adelantó, dispuesta a bloquearme el paso, vi un Cadillac atravesarse primero, impidiendo a la Hummer su cometido, por lo que ésta se fue hacia adelante y se estacionó, pasando ligeramente desapercibida en la oscuridad.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, aliviada de ver que salía Edward de su coche. Él me miró a los ojos y notó el terror, por lo que trotó hacia mí, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas.

—Bella, te vi correr desde la esquina, ¿qué ocurre?

Tragué. Tenía la boca muy seca y me era imposible hablar. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar hacia la Hummer estacionada, con las luces rojas encendidas. Edward miró hacia la misma dirección y frunció el ceño, notando lo que estaba ocurriendo. De la monstruosa máquina salió una mujer de altos tacones, cabellera hasta los hombros y un inconfundible abrigo oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Renée —murmuré.

Edward estrechó su mirada y, en un sorprendente movimiento, me puso detrás de él, buscando protegerme. Yo me sentía tan chiquita con su presencia que apegué mi mejilla a su brazo, tomando parte de este mientras él me sostenía para que no fuera a acercarse a mí.

—Lamento el malentendido, hija, no quería asustarte —dijo, acercándose a nosotros.

Apreté los puños al escuchar cómo me llamó.

Renée notó a Edward y sonrió, notoriamente complacida de verlo.

—Es difícil no sentir miedo al ver que un coche desconocido te sigue por unos cuantos metros, ¿no? —profirió él, apretándome contra su cuerpo, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo.

Mi madre enarcó una ceja y miró hacia la Hummer, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

—No sabía que Isabella tenía un guardaespaldas tan atractivo. Soy Renée Higginbotham, mucho gusto. —Le tendió su mano animosamente, pero Edward se quedó impasible, sin corresponderle, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sé muy bien quién eres, no necesitas presentarte —dijo con sequedad.

Ella acentuó su ceja enarcada y sonrió, otra vez complacida con la ferocidad de Edward.

—Así que ya le has hablado de mí a tu… guardaespaldas —susurró con lentitud.

—No es mi guardaespaldas, Renée, basta —exclamé.

—Oh, bueno. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tu novio?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, ¿qué te crees?

Edward tomó mi mano y puso la otra en mi cintura, aferrándome con fuerza a él. La sensación de protección que ello me generó disminuyó cualquier sensación de terror de mi cuerpo. Ya no era esa niña llena de miedos.

—Te he visto antes, ¿qué edad tienes?

Él tenía la mirada fija en ella, demostrándole esa fría expresión que me helaba la sangre.

—¿A qué viniste? Sabes que tienes prohibido buscarme, ¿cómo te atreves a venir con… ellos? —Miré hacia la Hummer, consciente de que su tropa de séquitos la protegía desde ahí.

—Venía a hablar de mi hijo, Isabella, es lo que más me importa y tú lo sabes. Y descuida, sabes que cambié y no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

—Tú no has cambiado, Renée, sigues siendo una mujer sin escrúpulos. No puedes engañarme, sé que sigues perteneciendo a la banda de Phil. Además, ¿de verdad quieres intimidarme, siguiéndome a mitad de la noche con tus malditos coches? ¡Todd no volverá a verte, te lo prometo!

Renée dio un paso adelante, furiosa.

—Mantente alejada, no le temo a los peones que te esperan en ese auto —espetó Edward.

Su voz glacial le hizo bajar la guardia, mas no se alejó. Miró a Edward y luego a mí, comprobando lo que ocurría. Renée era muy calculadora y siempre luchaba por lo que tenía a favor.

—¿Charlie sabe que tu… lo que sea, es mayor que tú? —inquirió con malicia.

Sonreí de forma pedante.

—Tus amenazas encubiertas no surten efecto en mí desde hace mucho tiempo, cualquier cosa que le digas a mi padre te jugará en contra… si es que él realmente quiere escucharte —dije.

Renée no me preocupaba en absoluto.

—Vine a hablar contigo de madre a hija, no necesitas ponerte a la defensiva, lo de mi coche fue… un malentendido —murmuró—. He cambiado, Isabella, estoy radiante y dispuesta a ver a mi hijo para enmendar los errores que hice con ustedes, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

—No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, Renée, tú y yo no compartimos lazo alguno.

—Es una lástima, sigues siendo la misma niña insoportable, siempre creyéndose la víctima —escupió, mirando de forma déspota.

Edward me apretó tanto la mano que me dolió. Lo miré y comprobé lo furioso que estaba, incluso más que yo.

—Ese es exactamente el problema, que la única víctima es Isabella —destacó él con la mandíbula tensa—. No te atreves a acercártele, ella ya no está sola.

Renée bajó los hombros, intimidada por la seriedad de él.

—¿Y a quién tiene ahora? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me tiene a mí —respondió de inmediato—, y haré lo imposible porque nunca más vuelvas a hacerle daño a la mujer que quiero, ¿me has entendido?

—Vámonos, por favor —le susurré.

Edward giró un poco la cabeza para mirarme y asintió.

—Déjame en paz, haz algo bueno por tu hija aunque sea una vez en tu vida —proferí, caminando junto a Edward por su lado—. Con permiso.

—Volveremos a encontrarnos, Isabella, recuerda que es mi hijo, ¡mío!

No miré hacia atrás, pero el cobrizo sí. Puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me instó a que siguiera caminando hacia mi departamento. Antes de entrar vi que la Hummer se fue hacia adelante, perdiéndose completamente en el horizonte.

Saludé al conserje y me metí con Edward al ascensor. Su mano me tenía muy sujeta y a ratos me la besaba mientras me miraba, pero yo no podía hacerlo.

Entramos a mi departamento y vi a Señor Calabaza, quien, como era costumbre, se lanzó sobre mí para saludarme entusiasta. Luego me dejé caer en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en uno de los juguetes de mi perro. Estaba tan drogada que apenas era capaz de reaccionar a los estímulos que sentía a mi alrededor. Lo único que noté fue a Edward mirando a la ventana con los brazos cruzados y de reojo comprobé que se había dado la vuelta, analizándome de forma exhaustiva.

—¿Bella? —me llamó.

—¿Hmm? —murmuré, aún con la mirada perdida.

—¿Estás bien? Por tu madre…

Sentí que se acercó para mirarme de cerca, lo que significaba problemas.

—¿Es que tú…? —Se quedó callado un segundo, pero cuando lo miré a los ojos vi un imponente enojo—. Estás drogada… ¡Estás drogada, Isabella!

Apreté los labios pacientemente. No quería que me tratara como a una niña justo ahora, que en realidad me sentía como tal.

—¿A mitad de la noche? ¿Drogada? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan irresponsable? ¡Es peligroso, maldita sea! ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si…?

—¡Suficiente! —lo frené, levantándome del sofá—. Sí, fumé marihuana, Edward, ¿algo más que quieras decirme?

Estaba tan enojado que no podía creerlo.

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que es Manhattan a esta hora? Por Dios, Isabella, ¿qué te sucede?

Cerré los ojos y me puse a llorar de forma repentina. No quería que me regañara, sino que me quisiera, especialmente ahora.

Tragó y respiró hondo.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero odio que hagas esto.

—¿Qué? —inquirí.

—Preocuparme.

Finalmente suspiró y me rodeó con sus brazos. El sentir su aroma me hizo pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en este intenso día y me sentí más cansada de lo que me imaginé, sumando a la culpa por Trace y al dolor de ver a mi madre.

—Yo también lo siento, Edward, por preocuparte.

Me besó la frente y luego fue bajando, pero yo me sentí más mal aún. Seguía teniendo los labios paralizados por el beso que Trace me dio sin mi consentimiento.

—Quería ir a buscarte de sorpresa hace unas horas, pero te vi salir con Trace del trabajo. Supuse que estabas con él.

Arqueé las cejas de tristeza.

—No voy a negártelo, quise quitarte de ahí en un primer momento, pero me abstuve. —Suspiró y miró al techo por unos segundos—. Entonces me fui, pero me arrepentí y volví al rato, esperando que llegaras. Por un momento creí que no lo harías, que te quedarías con él. —Tragó y luego me miró a mí, justo a los ojos.

Vi miedo, un miedo irresoluto que le estaba comiendo la cabeza, el mismo sentimiento que descubrí en él cuando me contó de Renata y su infidelidad.

Pero yo no era Renata.

Acorté la distancia entre ambos, llamando a su aterrada atención.

—Algo pasó entre ustedes, ¿no?

—Ed…

—Dímelo.

—Trace… me besó.

Pestañeó y tragó mientras apretaba las manos y se alejaba de mí. Podía ver su furia creciente y la inmensidad de la bestia que quería dejar salir de su pecho. Si Trace estuviera aquí sería capaz de hacerlo trizas sin remedio.

—Te besó —repitió con lentitud, como si la idea le revolviera el estómago.

—Yo no quería, Edward, él malinterpretó las cosas, lo siento.

Sus ojos pasaron a un terror que me descolocó y yo me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas de la cara.

—Estuve toda la noche pensando que algo así podría pasar… Y finalmente ocurrió.

—Edward…

—¿Te tocó?

Tragué.

—¡Dímelo! —insistió—. ¿Te tocó?

Negué con rapidez y el aire le salió con fuerza.

—Edward, el único que me tiene la cabeza en las nubes eres tú —le dije con certeza—. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Le acaricié las mejillas y sus ojos volvieron a mostrarme su inseguridad.

—Él malentendió las cosas. Te quiero, Edward, muchísimo. Solo quiero que tú me beses, que tú me toques, que tú me quieras.

Se acercó, puso su mano en mi nuca y me besó, desarmando su coraza en un segundo. Me uní con la misma intensidad, cerrando los ojos.

—Te quiero, Bella, pero la idea de imaginarte en ese momento me retumba en la cabeza. Quiero ir tras él —gruñó, separándose para ir hacia la puerta—. ¡¿Dónde está?!

Corrí y le tomé el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

—¡No lo hagas! —supliqué—. Quédate conmigo, te necesito conmigo.

Su respiración estaba pesada y poco a poco fue bajando los hombros al verme llorar otra vez.

—No le hagas daño porque eso me dañará a mí —susurré.

Se giró a mirarme.

—Si crees que me es fácil contenerme, créeme que no —respondió—. Nunca he sido un hombre que se contenga cuando veo que tocan a quienes quiero, y saber que lo hizo contigo me parte la paz en mil pedazos. No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Bella, te lo dije. ¡Sobre todo al saber que ya se han aprovechado de ti!

Arqueé las cejas y lo abracé para que se calmara

—No, no eres malo, sé que es lo que intentas decirme, pero me niego a creerlo. Te necesito, cariño, y siento mucha culpa, no debí permitir…

—No, tú no deberías sentir culpa, ¡basta de sentir culpa! —exclamó, tomándome las mejillas—. Yo no te culpo a ti, en absoluto.

Suspiré y mis lágrimas se hicieron más intensas en su hombro.

—Entre eso, mamá y… Renata… Estoy desarmada hoy.

—Oh no, tranquila. —Me abrazó por undécima vez, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello—. Shh…

Volví a besarlo mientras sentía el estremecer en mi vientre.

—Gracias, por intervenir en el asunto con Renée. Estaba muerta de miedo y… llegaste tú.

—Esa mujer no volverá a acercárseles, hablaré con Ethan y, de demorarse, contactaré a mi abogado, no voy a permitir que ella y quien sea que esté protegiéndola, te ponga en peligro a ti y a tu familia.

Sonreí.

—Ya no estoy sola —susurré, recordando sus palabras.

—No, ya no. —Tiró de mi barbilla, poniéndose más serio—. Es peligrosa, ¿no?

—En realidad… ella no. —Suspiré—. Pero sí quienes la acompañan.

—¿Puedo saber quiénes son?

No quería involucrarlo en mis problemas, pero él se veía bastante intranquilo ya.

—Phil, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto, ese sucio narcotraficante —susurró. Luego frunció el ceño, perturbado—. ¿Aún está con él?

—No tengo pruebas, pero estoy segura que sí. Ella, al marcharse, creó un imperio de ropa exclusiva que salió de la nada, aún no comprendemos cómo lo logró. Estoy segura que fue Phil quien se la regaló para lavar el dinero que le brindaba la droga.

—Debes contárselo a Ethan, un abogado es el único que puede detener esto. Todd no puede estar con esa mujer.

—Estoy aterrada con la idea de que gane algo, ella no es capaz ni de cuidarse a sí misma. Lo peor de todo es que tiene dinero, lo que a personas de su tipo las hace peligrosas.

Pero Edward no demostró miedo alguno, parecía muy seguro de ayudarme.

—De lo único que tienes que estar segura es que te apoyaré.

Me sentía más tranquila ahora, como si una parte de la carga se hubiera ido.

—Y con respecto a Renata… —Suspiró y me besó la frente—. No quiero que vuelva a ser tema entre los dos, ¿bien? Lo que tú y yo compartimos es nuestro presente.

Asentí, mucho más tranquila.

—Ahora secaré tus lágrimas —dijo con la voz aterciopelada—. Y me quedaré contigo esta noche, porque quiero mimarte y cuidarte, ¿bien? A pesar de que me contengo esta maldita furia… —Apretó los dientes con una rabia recalcitrante.

—Edward —supliqué.

Busqué sus labios para sellar esta promesa de paz y él me besó con dulzura.

—Estos son los únicos labios que quiero —murmuré—. Los únicos.

Sonrió.

—Sólo una cosa —susurró.

—¿Sí?

—Un día le daré una visita a ese imbécil, te lo juro.

Tragué y asentí.

—Se atrevió a tocar lo que más aprecio en esta vida. —Me tomó las mejillas y me miró a los ojos—: tú.

Me cobijé en su pecho, llena de emociones.

—No dejes que el enojo te nuble…

—¿Enojo? Estoy muerto de celos, Bella —gruñó.

Suspiré.

—No cometas locuras debido a la rabia, además fui yo la que no debió ir a casa de otro hombre.

Me acarició el cabello, aún tenso ante sus ganas de salir de mi departamento e ir tras Trace a como diera lugar.

—Dios, muero de hambre —exclamé de pronto para hacer que se olvidara de todo lo ocurrido. Él rio por un segundo… hasta que enarcó esa maldita ceja otra vez.

—Marihuana —murmuró por lo bajo.

Sabía que no iba a quedarse en paz con eso.

—¿Fue él el de la idea? —inquirió con su cara de póker.

Me recargué en el respaldo de mi sofá, tan culpable como nunca.

—¿Y? —insistió al no obtener respuesta.

—Sí, fue él, pero no te preocupes, _papá_ , no es algo recurrente.

Arrugó el rostro, muy disgustado.

—No me llames papá.

—Solo quería divertirme —susurré—, despejar mi cabeza… Pero confundió todo.

Sus ojos llamearon.

—Solo un imbécil puede dejar que una mujer se vaya sola por la noche en medio Manhattan luego de darle un porro, es evidente que te pegó fuerte. Y bueno, tu _coleguita_ es un imbécil. Qué ganas tengo de darle una maldita patada por aprovecharse de ti, maldito hijo de…

—Edward —supliqué.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero eres mi Bella, me hubiera muerto si te hubiera hecho algo más… yo…

Volví a sentirme muy culpable, porque en realidad yo fui la que se marchó irresponsablemente y la que lo preocupó sin remedio.

—Yo me marché sola.

Bufó, colérico hasta los huesos.

—Luego de besarte, claro está. Y te dejo ir…

—Es lo mínimo, si le pegué.

Su mirada cambió a una de total aprobación.

—Espero haya sido un puñetazo. Pero bueno, si querías divertirte pudiste pedírmelo a mí, tengo muchos panoramas para ofrecerte.

Entrecerré mis ojos, buscando alguna indirecta malintencionada, pero la forma medio seria y sincera que tuvo al mirarme me hizo descartar esa posibilidad.

—Te quiero —le dije, aun cuando las palabras _te amo_ luchaban por salir.

—Te quiero —respondió.

Me acurruqué con él, sintiéndome más tranquila luego del sinfín de emociones que había tenido hoy.

—Te tengo un panorama para hoy. —Me guiñó un ojo—. ¿Qué quieres para comer?

Mis ojos debieron de brillar intensamente, porque su sonrisa resultó satisfecha.

—¡Comida tailandesa! —grité, levantando los brazos—. O… ¡no! ¡Que sea comida china!

—Eso es lo que quiero, sonrisas y entusiasmos y nada más —susurró, acercándose lo suficiente para que cerrara mis ojos, ansiando un beso de él.

Pero se separó, buscando mi teléfono fijo, que estaba sobre una mesa auxiliar, al lado de la ventana principal.

Hice un puchero. Quería mi beso.

—Pediré un menú para dos. O tres —me molestó.

—Para dos está bien —dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior—. El teléfono fijo está allá —le indiqué con el dedo al verlo medio desorientado—. ¿Ocurrió algo con el tuyo? —Me parecía extraño que no usara el suyo de inmediato.

—Lo he dejado en mi departamento, quiero despejarme de él por esta noche, ya sabes por qué —respondió.

Sonreí, satisfecha con la idea.

Mientras Edward pedía la comida me fui a mi habitación a ponerme un pijama cómodo. Al regresar, él estaba junto a Señor Calabaza, que poco a poco parecía más tolerante con su compañía, lo que de verdad era un gran avance.

—Yo también tengo un panorama para ti —le comenté, soltándome el cabello y sacudiéndolo por mi espalda. Él volvió la mirada hacia mí y contempló mi improvisada tenida poco glamorosa, sin embargo, sonrió complacido frente a mi sencillo pantalón corto de algodón y mi playera ajustada de _Wallmart._

—Quiero escucharlo. —Parecía muy entusiasmado.

—Ve una película conmigo —le pedí, apoyándome en el brazo del sofá—. Estoy demasiado drogada aún, debo esperar que el efecto se acabe.

—Está bien, mientras no sea Titanic o alguna comedia sosa —dijo divertido.

—Pon una tú, quiero que me sorprendas.

—Pan comido.

—Engreído.

Luego de preparar la película, Edward se fue hacia la puerta para recibir la comida china que había pedido para ambos. Yo estaba en mi sofá como un gato, con los pies arriba usando solo unos largos calcetines blancos.

—¿Aún con hambre? —me preguntó al regreso, sosteniendo las bolsas en sus manos.

—Como una drogadicta —bromeé.

Se sentó junto a mí, volviendo a mirar mi atuendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me veo muy mal?

Se largó a reír.

—Por supuesto que no, es más, te ves más linda de lo acostumbrado.

Lo miré y sonreí.

—Ten —me dijo—, no quiero ser devorado por ti.

—Sí que lo quieres —susurré, tomando la comida china, que expelía un delicioso aroma. Se me hizo agua la boca.

Edward tomó el control remoto de la tele y puso la película al inicio. Una música tétrica similar a un arrullo de bebé comenzó a sonar y luego apareció la cinemática de una pareja joven yendo a un edificio antiguo.

—¡Por eso apagaste las luces! —lo acusé con los palillos cerca de mi boca.

—Culpable —exclamó, entusiasmado por ver la película de terror que había puesto.

—Si tu intención es asustarme creo que no lo lograrás, menos cuando se trata de un filme de hace 50 años atrás.

—Vas a pedirme que te abrace en el peor momento, Bella, te lo juro.

—Qué viejo truco, Edward —lo molesté.

La película se llamaba " _El bebé de Rosemary_ ". Por supuesto que la conocía vagamente, pero no lo suficiente, así que me entusiasmé por demostrarle mi valentía. El metraje retrataba la vida de una pareja joven que se había casado hace poco tiempo y que habían recibido la oferta de un departamento lujoso a bajo precio, aunque éste tenía cierta mala fama por algunos ritos satánicos que se habían presentado en el lugar hace algunos años atrás.

—Hazte a un lado —me pidió.

Con una sonrisa boba le hice un huequito y aproveché de usarlo como mi almohada mientras comía feliz de la vida. Edward me hizo poner las piernas sobre las suyas, de manera que nuestro calor fue suficientemente delicioso para soportar la fría noche de Manhattan.

Ya habíamos llegado rápidamente al invierno y la boda de Alice y mi hermano se acercaba más y más, así como navidad y año nuevo, momentos que me hacían muy feliz. Miré a Edward, que estaba inmiscuido en la película, y pensé en la posibilidad de pasar esos días con él, aunque luego mi entusiasmo decayó un poco, ya que sería muy difícil poder librarme de mi familia, menos si ellos no sabían que Edward y yo estábamos juntos.

La maldita película me mantuvo en vilo durante mucho tiempo, el suspenso era suficiente para que mi corazón se apretara cada ciertos momentos. Una escena bastante grotesca me hizo apretar ligeramente el muslo de Edward. Rosemary, la protagonista, estaba envuelta en un sueño medio vívido que trataba de una orgía sangrienta, donde su mismo esposo la violaba mientras todos la observaban. Lo peor de todo era que algo similar a un demonio estaba sumergiéndose en su interior, lo que por supuesto resultaba desconcertante.

—¡Satán te está observando! —me gritó Edward al oído, sacándome un grito enorme desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Señor Calabaza se levantó de su sueño para comprobar qué me había sucedido.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! —le grité también.

Él no dejaba de reír, disfrutando de lo que debía ser mi expresión de horror.

—No pude evitarlo, estabas tan concentrada —dijo divertido.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero entonces me reí también, porque estaba con los nervios de punta.

—¿Lo ves? Señor Calabaza tampoco está de acuerdo.

Mi perro miraba a Edward con cierto recelo, era muy gracioso.

—No saldré vivo de aquí si sigo molestándote.

—Y la joven soy yo, eh.

—Tú me sacas esa parte del escondite —confesó, tirando de mi barbilla.

Me sentía tan cómoda en esta burbuja. Edward, mi perro y yo, viendo una maldita película. Me parecía un sueño estar compartiendo este tipo de cosas con él y que, para más remate, lo estuviera disfrutando tanto.

Suspiré y me recargué en su pecho, queriendo que su calor se mezclara con el mío.

—Ganaste, estoy aterrada —dije.

La película estaba buenísima, pero los ojos se me cerraron de a poco, posiblemente porque los efectos de la marihuana se estaban acabando. Lo último que vi antes de dejarme llevar por el cansancio fue a Rosemary teniendo violentamente al bebé que venía en camino, y entonces me quedé medio dormida, semiconsciente de cómo me iba cayendo poco a poco en los muslos de Edward. Entresueños sentí una caricia cálida por mi cabello y un suave cantico que me hicieron sonreír.

Qué delicia era quedarse dormida en los brazos de mi hombre. ¿Qué mejor panorama para un viernes por la noche?

—¡Vamos, campeón! Solo una flexión más y estamos listos —lo animó el terapeuta.

—Hazle caso a Tyler, ¡solo una más! —exclamé.

Todd se esforzó y lo logró, acabando con otra sesión de día lunes. Me puse a aplaudir, contenta porque todo haya salido bien.

Hoy no había querido ir al trabajo, así que pedí un día administrativo para quedarme con Todd en su sesión.

—¿Lo ves? Eres muy valiente, ¡lo lograste otra vez!

Todd sonrió, aún acostado en el colchón. Estaba sudado y rojo por el esfuerzo, lo que por supuesto siempre me partía el corazón. Todos sabíamos que ese brío que él imponía en esto era solo para que sus músculos no fueran a atrofiarse, porque de todos modos nunca caminaría.

—Lo hiciste bien, campeón, ¡sigue así! Los veo el sábado, que tengan una buena tarde —dijo Tyler, despidiéndose amistosamente de los dos.

Lo ayudé a ponerse las calcetas mientras él me miraba atentamente.

—¿Qué tal va la escuela? ¿La obra? —inquirí.

—Va bien —me respondió—, me gusta mucho actuar, la profesora dice que me veo muy guapo allá arriba.

Supuse que se refería al escenario.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué más hiciste? ¿Saliste con papá y Sue? —seguí preguntando mientras le abrochaba los cordones de sus zapatillas.

—Salí con tío Edward.

Levanté la cabeza.

—¿Con Edward? Vaya, no lo sabía —exclamé, sorprendida.

¿Por qué Edward no me había dicho nada? ¿Qué planeaba ese tramposo?

—Conocí los barcos, tío Edward es muy importante allí —me contó, contento y entusiasta.

—Los barcos —susurré, arrodillada a su lado—. Mmm… ¡y a mí no me ha invitado! Debió ser entretenido.

Asintió, sonriendo.

Emmett llegó justo a tiempo para subir a Todd a la silla de ruedas. Los tres nos fuimos a casa de mi padre, pero yo me regresé casi enseguida pues tenía que ir a ver algunos vestidos para lo que sería la cena de ensayo de la boda y la boda propiamente tal, y como era la madrina no quería desentonar. Sabía que para ese entonces faltaban casi cuatro meses, ¡pero quería que todo fuera perfecto!

Me pasé gran parte del mediodía revisando algunas tiendas de la Quinta Avenida, y aunque sabía que algunas de mis amigas me iban a reprochar el que no las haya invitado, preferí comprarme unas cuantas tenidas preciosas que encontré por ahí, tenidas perfectas para una madrina de bodas.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde terminé mis compras y me encontré rodeada de bolsas que apenas podía llevar entre mis pequeñas manos. Al rato me dio hambre y me acerqué a un _Dunkin' Donut_ para comprarme unas glaseadas.

Cuando estaba llegando a mi departamento el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho, pues Edward estaba afuera, apoyado en su Cadillac. Justo me vio cuando tenía media dona en la boca y sonrió, elevando solo una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Hola —saludó con animosidad—. Así que estuviste de compras.

Levanté las bolsas con gesto culpable y luego me encogí de hombros.

—Quería algo nuevo para la boda y la cena de ensayo, así que me entusiasmé un… poquito.

Él se largó a reír y me ayudó con unas cuantas, no sin antes darle un mordisco a la dona que tenía en mi mano y luego darme un apasionado beso.

—¿A cuántas bodas asistirás? ¿Siete?

—Oye, no me culpes, había muchos vestidos preciosos.

Mientras me ayudaba a subir, me pregunté cuál era su plan, ¡Edward siempre tenía uno! Haber venido justo ahora no era porque sí, él no hacía las cosas sin una razón.

Deposité las bolsas en la sala y Señor Calabaza se puso a olerlas como poseso. Al girarme vi que me estaba mirando fijamente, con esa expresión siniestra de " _tengo algo para ti_ ".

—Te debes estar preguntando qué hago aquí un día lunes por la tarde, ¿no?

Fruncí los labios y puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda, balanceándome de puntillas como una niña pequeña.

—También me pregunto cómo supiste que tenía el día libre.

Volvió a sonreír; se veía muy risueño.

—Solo llamé a tu trabajo, me dijeron que habías pedido libre, así que vine especialmente aquí para pedirte que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial que quiero que conozcas.

La ansiedad hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en mi barriga.

—¿Qué me dices?

—¡Claro que sí! —me reí—. ¿Dónde iremos?

Levantó las cejas, haciéndose el misterioso.

—Será una sorpresa. Vamos, mientras más temprano lleguemos será mejor.

Levanté el dedo índice para que se quedara quieto.

—Oh no, primero tengo que arreglarme.

Suspiró.

—No lo necesitas, menos al lugar adónde iremos…

—Créeme que sí lo necesito. ¡Volveré pronto!

20 minutos exactos demoré en estar lista. Me puse unos pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa de color marfil, un blazer amarillo y unos tacones azules.

Me fui hacia mi sala, llamando la atención de Edward. Él dejó ir el aire que tenía en su organismo y se levantó del sofá, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—Te ves…

—¿Preciosa? —inquirí de manera pretenciosa.

Sonrió y llevó sus manos a mi cabello, que tal como el suyo, tenía vida propia.

—Vamos —instó.

Edward manejó hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, alejándose del revuelo de Manhattan. Noté que poco a poco nos íbamos acercando al mar, traspasando incluso el puente hacia Brooklyn.

Debía parecer una niña a punto de llegar a Disneyland, pero no me importaba.

Mirando hacia la ventana vi que nos metíamos en dirección al puerto, justo en una zona donde se tenía prohibida la entrada a personas ajenas al recinto. Todo estaba rodeado de rejas, las que incluso manejaban un sistema de seguridad eléctrico. Edward paró frente a la barrera de seguridad y sacó el brazo por la ventana, identificándose con una credencial frente a una máquina que le permitió el ingreso inmediatamente.

—¿Qué clase de asociación secreta es esta? —le pregunté—. ¿Acaso me trajiste como sacrificio?

Él solo negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

El Cadillac ingresó hacia un profundo y largo túnel que luego desembocó en un paraje inmenso de cemento. Todo estaba construido con edificios pequeños y oficinas al lado del mar. Justo en el fondo vi algunos buques, como también una gran cantidad de personas que estaban conglomeradas en lo que parecía ser la construcción de uno bastante grande.

—Diablos, ¡qué increíble! —exclamé.

Bajamos de su coche para subirnos a una Dodge blanca que debía ser de la corporación de la que estaba a cargo. Edward manejó con ella hasta el fondo, pasando por un camino entre los edificios y el mar, en el cual flotaban algunas cajas de metal rojo y azul. Cada vez que nos acercábamos, los buques se iban haciendo más grandes hasta la imponencia. Sin embargo, lo que me dejó sin aliento, fue aquel inmenso conglomerado de personas caminando por acá y por allá en torno a lo que debía ser la base esencial de un buque enorme, que además estaba a unos cuantos metros bajo el suelo de cemento.

—Bienvenida a mi proyecto —dijo, girándose a mirarme.

Era demasiada la impresión, nunca había visto algo tan inmenso como esto.

—Por Dios, Edward, ¡es… colosal! —exclamé.

—Ven, quiero que conozcas el lugar.

Me abrió la puerta del coche luego de aparcar frente al mar. Al bajar sentí el viento colarse por mis ropas, que no tenían nada que ver con el ambiente que se estaba viviendo ahora. Todo era cascos, chalecos reflectantes, overoles y trajes especiales para soportar el viento y el importante trabajo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Sentí un poco de vértigo al ver las grúas monstruosas que se movían en torno a un sistema eléctrico y mecánico, con metales y pesadas cargas, sobre la base del barco.

—Te dije que no necesitabas cambiarte de ropa —me reprochó, poniéndome un casco blanco sobre la cabeza.

—Creí que me llevarías a cenar o algo así —le expliqué un poco avergonzada—. Me siento muy rara con este casco —reí.

—Lo que menos quiero es que te caiga algo y acabes herida. Y con respecto a la cena, créeme que viene como panorama extra hoy.

Se puso el casco del mismo color, lo que le hacía ver mucho más guapo. Casi me quedo sin aliento, contemplándolo con total admiración. Un pensamiento sucio me llegó a la cabeza, recordando esa vez que disfrutamos juntos mientras usaba ese mismo casco.

—Qué guapo ingeniero —solté.

—Me lo dicen a menudo —bromeó, por supuesto, todos los que nos rodeaban eran hombres.

Me sentía como una hormiga en medio de la nada, todo lo que había sobre mis cabezas y debajo de mis pies era inmenso.

—¿Aún impresionada? —me preguntó, poniendo su mano en mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia el meollo de la acción.

—¿Se me nota mucho?

—Eres muy expresiva, Bella, ¿no te lo habían dicho?

—Un par de veces. Papá dice que soy un libro abierto.

—Eso eres, un libro abierto… y difícil de leer, por cierto.

Le di una mala mirada, pero él solo tiró de mi nariz con cariño.

—Nunca había visto algo así, ni siquiera lo imaginaba. ¿Cuántas personas trabajan aquí?

—Muchas, no sabría decirte cuántas, pero las suficientes para perder la cuenta. Esta es la construcción más grande en la que he participado, es mi gran proyecto.

—¿Este es el buque de ayuda humanitaria? —inquirí, formando una O con mis labios.

—Efectivamente. Me tomó años poder realizarlo y aquí está, recién comenzando.

Me había traído al lugar más importante para él.

—Aquí se realiza la labor de la construcción propiamente tal —me indicó, señalando la inmensa manzana y el subnivel cercano al mar desde donde se veía la base del buque—, y allá —me mostró un punto más o menos lejano, ahí se veía una cúpula de metal similar a un búnker grande— se realiza la confección de las piezas y estructuras menores, generalmente lo mayor se construye externamente, como los compartimentos más grandes.

Los astilleros estaban trabajando de forma constante allá abajo. Los capataces daban órdenes a los obreros, que se mantenían cabeza gacha, mientras que, al comando de las grandes grúas, se situaban algunos cascos azules, absortos en el movimiento de palancas y botones.

—Tenemos grúas de doble brazo, de pórtico y de manipulación de bloque. Esa que ves ahí, cercano a los astilleros, es la de doble brazo —me informó al notarme absorta en esas grandes máquinas—. Van poniendo cada estructura sobre la otra. De momento, la base está lista, así que comenzarán a instalar las habitaciones de la última planta, que ya vienen fabricadas desde afuera.

—Es como un Tetris —señalé—, pequeños cuadrados y rectángulos, uno sobre otro.

Se rio.

—Es una excelente comparación.

Dimos un pequeño paseo por cada inmediación, él quería mostrarme cada rincón, entusiasta porque conociera su verdadero mundo. No podía sentirme más cómoda, sobre todo porque lo veía realmente disfrutar. "Como pez en el agua", pensé.

Edward aún me tenía con su mano en mi cintura y sabía que todos nos estaban observando, pues debían preguntarse quién era esa mujer que venía con el Sr. Cullen. A ratos se le acercaban a saludar, mirándome con mucho respeto o con simple curiosidad, mientras que otros no escondían cierta atención poco decorosa en mí.

—¿Ocurre algo, Gómez? —inquirió el cobrizo, elevando la voz.

Sabía que su grupo me estaba observando más de la cuenta.

Me llevó hasta una escalera de pocos peldaños para bajar hacia el buque propiamente tal. Cuando algunos trabajadores nos vieron entrar se acercaron para saludar, especialmente a Edward.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen —exclamaron—. ¡Buenas tardes también para usted, Sra. Cullen!

Me aguanté la risa. Por Dios, ¿Sra. Cullen? Luego miré a Edward, un tanto temerosa de que aquello fuera a molestarle, pero él simplemente sonreía con completa diversión.

—Sr. Cullen, qué bien tenerlo de vuelta. Mis trabajadores y yo tenemos algunas conjeturas que conversar con usted… si me permite… —le decía el capataz, un hombre rechoncho y de nariz muy ancha—. Oh, mis disculpas. Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Cullen. Soy Steve Molina, capataz de la sección. —Me tendió la mano un tanto avergonzado por lo sucia que estaba.

Le sonreí, quitándole importancia a tan pequeño detalle y se la apreté amistosamente.

Los demás también nos estaban mirando ¡como si yo fuera un extraterrestre!

—¡Qué lástima! Justo hoy olvidé el anillo, cariño —bromeé, mirando a Edward con un fingido puchero.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre —me siguió el juego, dando una suave caricia a mi mentón—. Para la próxima te lo tendré que recordar, tu mano se ve muy hermosa con él. —Tomó la derecha y luego me besó la frente con dulzura.

Nos sonreímos mirándonos a los ojos, lo que por un momento me generó cosquillas en el estómago. Luego carraspeó, cambiando rotundamente su expresión. Los trabajadores abrieron los ojos de sopetón y siguieron trabajando.

—Está bien, Molina, ¿cuéntame qué es?

Mientras ellos platicaban yo di un pequeñito paseo por los alrededores, disfrutando del viento y riendo con sutileza por cómo le llamaban. ¿No le importaba que fueran a hablar de ello tras su espalda? Él me vigilaba a ratos, pendiente de que no estuviera haciendo fechorías, lo que me divertía mucho, pues apenas tomaba en cuenta al pobre capataz. Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban nos sonreíamos, lo que me enamoraba cada vez más.

Las grúas pasaban sobre mi cabeza, generando una sombra un tanto tenebrosa a mi alrededor. Estaban tan alto que, de caerse sobre mí, me matarían en un segundo.

Llamaron a Edward por radio, así que tuvo que centrar su completa atención en las órdenes que debía dar a quien fuera el interlocutor. Él se veía enérgico frente al mágico sol, usando ese casco sensual, manteniendo su postura recta y seria, elegante y masculina. _Qué guapo eres, maldita sea_ , pensaba, mientras retomaba mi paseo por las inmediaciones.

Mi ligero déficit atencional me llevó a distraerme de forma abrupta gracias a una estructura aferrada a una grúa puesta en pausa. Era como una casa pequeña, con puerta y sin ventanas. ¿Estas eran las estructuras prefabricadas que ponían en los barcos? Seguramente era parte del Tetris. Como todavía no trabajarían con ella, abrí la puerta para curiosear y me metí dentro, cerrando detrás de mí. ¿Sería como una verdadera casa? Quizá así hacían los cruceros, poniendo habitaciones ya listas sobre la base, como una maqueta. Pero dentro no había nada, solo un cuarto de color blanco que debía ser de acero o algo similar. El calor era insoportable.

Justo cuando decidí no meterme en problemas, sentí un ligero movimiento bajo mis pies, algo similar a un ascensor.

—¡Detengan la 812 de inmediato! —ordenó Edward en voz alta. Sonaba muy enojado y preocupado, casi como si se le fuera a salir el alma.

Me asusté, así que abrí la puerta para salir. Sin embargo, cuando puse un pie afuera noté que no había suelo donde sostenerme, ¡estaba unos dos metros sobre el suelo, pendiendo de la grúa!

—¡No des un paso más! —me gritó con los ojos desorbitados.

Edward corrió hacia mi dirección manteniendo la expresión asustada. Yo me fui hacia atrás, sintiendo el vértigo a medida que comprobaba una y otra vez lo alta que estaba. Los demás estaban reunidos, preocupados de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Es la esposa del jefe! —le gritó uno a otro, curioso por quién era yo.

En otra ocasión me habría reído, pero ahora no.

Sonreí nerviosamente con los dientes apretados, esperando no haberlo hecho enojar.

¡Por qué siempre tenía que meter la pata!

—¡Deben comprobar cualquier peligro antes de elevar las estructuras! —bramó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Sr. Cullen —se disculpó uno de ellos.

Él se puso debajo de mí y me ofreció los brazos, mirándome con cierta recriminación madura.

—Ups —exclamé, haciendo una mueca nerviosa mientras me sentaba en el borde, con ambas piernas colgando en el aire.

De pronto se echó a reír, negando como si yo fuera un caso perdido. Aunque, sinceramente, comenzaba a asumir que sí lo era. Yo me uní a sus risas y luego me eché a sus brazos con completa confianza.

—Un día me matarás del susto —me dijo, poniéndome en el suelo, pero sin quitarme las manos de la cintura. Luego suspiró, como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo.

—De algo hay que morir, ¿no? —bromeé—. A propósito, nos están mirando mucho.

Él giró la mirada y todos se hicieron los tontos, silbando y yéndose a seguir con su trabajo.

—Creo que te están mirando a ti especialmente… babosos… —susurró a regañadientes, explotando poco a poco.

—Hey, está prohibido mirar a la _esposa_ del jefe.

—Por supuesto… _Sra. Cullen_ —susurró sonriendo—. Me pondré muy celoso terminada la jornada.

—Eso te pasa porque soy muy guapa.

Entrecerró los ojos, haciéndose el molesto.

—Pero yo solo te quiero a ti —murmuré.

Edward me besó ante todos sus trabajadores, importándole muy poco demostrar lo mucho que me quería y me deseaba.

Con su mano en mi cintura me siguió mostrando las inmediaciones del lugar, aunque era un hombre bastante solicitado, pues todos lo detenían un segundo para hacerle preguntas, pedir alguna firma o revisar ciertos planos que sólo él entendía. Lo más gracioso es que todos me pedían disculpas por la intromisión, diciendo siempre " _solo será un momento, Sra. Cullen_ ".

—Me necesitan en la oficina, ¿estás aburrida? —me preguntó.

Sus ojos verdes se veían mucho más intensos contra la luz del sol, que a esta hora estaba en su punto más agudo.

—Para nada, te acompaño… si quieres.

—Por supuesto que sí. Para eso te he traído, para que te conozcan. Contigo es más divertido… todo.

Le besé la mejilla con dulzura y él me abrazó con fuerza.

Le hacía tan feliz que yo estuviera en el lugar de sus proyectos y sueños.

Me llevó en la Dodge hacia las oficinas principales, desde donde se veía mucha gente trabajar. Entramos por una escalera muy alta, la puerta principal era de cristal y desde ahí se veía a toda la gente elegante ir de para acá y para allá. Cuando entramos lo primero que hicieron fue ir tras Edward para mostrarle algunos avances en la mecánica del buque, pedir indicaciones y analizar algunos asuntos que, sinceramente, me parecían demasiado densos.

—Oh, viene acompañado, lo siento mucho. Tim Scabbert, jefe del departamento —dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Cullen.

Vaya, ¿otro más? ¿Por qué todos asumían que era su esposa? Resultaba gracioso y a la vez increíblemente emocionante para mí. Luego bajé la mirada porque mi corazón latía lleno de emoción ante esa idea. _No te proyectes tan rápido_ , me recordé.

—Lo siento, la noticia viajó desde los astilleros, ya sabe cómo son.

Edward bufó y le quitó los planos de las manos.

—Bueno, te presento a Isabella, la mujer que me quitó la respiración —dijo con franqueza.

Sentí que mi estómago se llenó de mariposas que volaban y volaban por doquier. Lo miré y me apoyé en su brazo, muy enamorada.

—Mucho gusto —dije, mostrándole mi mano, la cual tendió con excesivo respeto.

Vaya que significaba mucho ser la mujer que le había robado el corazón al jefe del lugar.

—Veré todos esos asuntos más tarde, quiero estar con Isabella un momento —afirmó, tomándome de la mano para hacerme caminar hacia adelante.

—Iré a ocuparme de algunos asuntos, no te metas en problemas —me advirtió, pero sonrió, guiñándome un ojo—. Luego te quiero sólo para mí.

El edificio era muy parecido a todas las oficinas de Manhattan, solo que ésta tenía una vista preciosa hacia el mar, con ventanas muy grandes y amplias. Era un lugar espacioso y moderno, con ese aire minimalista que siempre solía recordarme a él.

Me acerqué a una de las ventanas para contemplar el mar y el horizonte, pero me vi interrumpida por una mujer, una de las pocas que había por aquí. Era guapa, morena y de aspecto sencillo.

—Sra. Cullen, ¿le ofrezco algo para beber? —me preguntó con una gentil sonrisa.

Me reí por lo bajo nuevamente.

—Un vaso de agua, nada más, gracias.

—Enseguida —dijo con solemnidad.

Mucha gente vino a saludarme amablemente y a preguntarme si necesitaba algo, incluso al verme con la copa en la mano. Nunca me había sentido tan importante y tan mentirosa en mi vida. Edward debía ser muy reservado y misterioso, todos parecían entusiastas por comprobar que había venido… conmigo.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora —me saludó otro hombre más, quien llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo.

—Así que Sra. Cullen —exclamó un hombre muy elegante. Venía con su casco blanco bajo el brazo, lo que significaba que era un ingeniero como Edward.

Mierda, el tono de su voz no era de credulidad.

—Soy Jacob Black. —Me tendió su mano y yo se la apreté.

Era un hombre de estatura media, cabello negro y tez morena. Su sonrisa resultaba contagiosa.

—Mucho gusto, Sr. Black.

—¿Edward te ha hablado de mí?

—Algo así —susurré.

—Mira qué gran hijo de puta —destacó, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Justo en ese momento venía Edward con una mujer, quien anotaba todo lo que le decía, seguramente su asistente. Además, le acompañaban otras personas que se acercaron a saludarme también.

—Parece que se les ha olvidado ponerse las alianzas —nos molestó él.

—Extrañaba verte —dijo el cobrizo con sarcasmo—. Espero que mi amigo no te haya molestado —susurró mirándome.

—En lo absoluto. —Sonreí. Es más, me agradaba a simple vista.

—Mejor amigo, socio y colega, el mejor que puedes tener, ¿no? Estaba hablando con tu… —me miró enarcando una ceja— hermosa y joven esposa, nada más.

Edward se cabreó enseguida.

—Tranquilo, soy un hombre respetuoso. —Sonrió—. Todos aquí lo saben, ¡mi esposa es de temer!

Todos nos largamos a reír.

—A propósito, oímos que usted tuvo un pequeño accidente con las grúas —puntualizó uno de los hombres.

—Qué rápido vuelan las noticias —refunfuñó el cobrizo—. Nada que lamentar, Isabella es un poco… curiosa y muy buena para meterse en problemas, ¿no es así, cariño?

Se volvió hacia mí otra vez, suavizando su mirada de forma instantánea. Era como si a los demás les generase una distancia que conmigo no existía. Yo suspiré llenita de amor y me perdí varios segundos en la manera en que me miraba.

—Sí, como venir contigo aquí —molestó Jacob, dándole un pesado golpe en el hombro. Sin embargo, la curiosidad que nosotros le generamos no pasó desapercibida con su broma.

—¿Quieren algo para beber? —nos preguntó la asistente.

—Café, Zafrina, gracias —dijo Edward—. Tu sentido del humor imposible de resistir. Discúlpalo, Bella, no suele medirse.

—No hay problemas, sabes que no me intimida.

Jacob y los demás levantaron las cejas, divertidos con la escena.

—Por Dios, ¡qué bien me caes, chica! Una verdadera loba, sin intimidaciones.

—Es un buen apodo, creo que lo usaré para mis tarjetas de presentación.

—Entre lobos nos entendemos, yo tampoco le temo al mundo… excepto a mi esposa, claro —exclamó, haciéndonos reír otra vez.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —inquirió una mujer evidentemente molesta.

Conocía esa voz.

Miré hacia su dirección y me sorprendí de que fuera nada más ni nada menos que Tanya Denali, furiosa de verme junto a Edward y los demás.

Entrecerró sus potentes ojos claros y me miró de pies a cabeza.

—Deberíamos estar trabajando, ¿no lo creen? ¡Vamos, a avanzar en nuestro proyecto! —ordenó con seriedad, dando un simple y conciso aplauso con sus manos muy bien cuidadas.

—Por supuesto, Srta. Denali, con permiso —dijeron los demás, dándose la vuelta.

Nunca me acostumbraba a su altura y a su semblante inquebrantable. Ahora venía con un traje ejecutivo de renombre, de tonos blancos y negros junto a unos bellos tacones.

—Tenemos compañía —exclamó, quitándose el rubio cabello de los hombros—. Nuevamente nos encontramos, Isabella.

—Qué gusto verla, Srta. Denali —dije.

Levantó las cejas con cierta incomodidad, la misma que tuvo la vez pasada, cuando me vio junto a Alice. Estaba claro que no sentía el mismo gusto de verme a mí.

—Creí que no vendrías hoy —comentó Edward, manteniéndose recto.

—Tuve un cambio de planes, ¿por qué? ¿Algún problema?

Jacob suspiró y miró su reloj, buscando salir de lo incómodo que estaba. Yo intenté mantenerme serena, porque evidentemente esta mujer no me quería aquí.

—Sabes que no hay ningún problema, eres mi socia y como tal eres libre de venir hasta aquí.

—Eres un calculador experimentado. Ya veo por qué no querías que viniera —intentó bromear, aunque su intento salió pésimo, pues no asomó ni siquiera una sonrisa.

Se cernió un silencio muy incómodo por unos segundos.

—No nos hemos saludado correctamente. —Le tendí mi mano con firmeza y sin titubeos. Tanya la quedó mirando, subiendo como una víbora hasta mi rostro.

—Tienes razón —dijo al fin, apretando mi mano—. Y discúlpame, de haber sabido que estabas aquí les habría evitado… interrupciones.

Solté mi mano y me la llevé al vientre, un poco contrariada con su mensaje con dobles sentidos.

Jacob rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Espérenme en la oficina, iré enseguida —les dijo Edward a los demás, tomando mi muñeca para tenerme a su lado.

Ambos asintieron, solo que Tanya lo hizo a regañadientes. Jacob se fue rápido hacia la oficina, mientras que ella se mantuvo durante todo el camino mirando por encima de su hombro, analizándome a todo momento.

—Tanya es un poco…

—Da igual —lo interrumpí, arreglando su corbata—. Deberías ir con ellos.

Frunció el ceño y me tomó las manos, que aún estaban en su corbata.

—Yo diría que más bien deberíamos ir con ellos —me corrigió.

—Voy a estorbar.

—No lo harás. En realidad, mirarte de vez en cuando mejora bastante todo el trabajo que tengo por hacer. Ven, de verdad te quiero conmigo, ¿acaso has visto a una esposa dejar a solas a su esposo? —bromeó, tirando de mi barbilla con suavidad.

Suspiré y le sonreí.

—Bien, vamos —dije.

La oficina de Edward era muy grande y tenía la mejor vista de todo el edificio. Su escritorio era muy amplio, lo suficiente como para albergar su _Mac_ y los planos que constantemente iban y venían. Había cuadros de buques por doquier, como también distintas distinciones y diplomas colgados en las paredes. Noté que justo en el fondo había un estante de cristal que albergaba algunos premios y condecoraciones, debían ser 10 o algo más.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de unos planos que abarcaban todo el ancho de la mesa. Tanya se encontraba apoyada con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarraba la cintura. Jacob, sin embargo, parecía estar más interesado en su móvil, pues movía los dedos sin parar.

Cuando notaron nuestras presencias alzaron la cabeza de lo que estaban haciendo. Nadie, excepto Tanya, parecía molestarle que yo estuviera presente, es más, Jacob sonrió, en cambio ella parecía descompuesta.

—Sr. Cullen, agradecería que revisara estas modificaciones —le indicó un hombre con anteojos redondos—. Necesitamos la última aprobación.

Edward se acercó a ellos, no sin antes ofrecerme su silla personal. Se lo agradecí, los tacones me estaban matando. "Deberías hacerle caso al bombón cuando te dice las cosas", pensé, arrepintiéndome un poquito por haber traído estos zapatos. Aunque, de haber venido solo con jeans y mocasines, mi desentono frente a tanto traje sastre y elegancia habría sido fatal.

—Me parece prudente tomar en cuenta que la proa lleva un 65% de avance —dijo Jacob.

—Lo que es bastante dado el tiempo que llevamos en la obra —le siguió Edward, que tenía una tableta entre las manos—. Las modificaciones realizadas son seguras y no realizaré más. El buque debe partir el próximo año.

—Es lo ideal —exclamó Tanya, quien ahora tenía los brazos cruzados—, las empresas beneficiarias de mi corporación ya están al tanto del proyecto. Los donativos serán enviados en cuanto el buque esté listo para zarpar.

—Es una carrera contra el tiempo, no podemos asumir más riesgos de los que ya hemos hecho.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Edward, parte de esto es afrontar la escasez de atención médica que existe en las zonas seleccionadas y a medida que pasa el tiempo el impacto sigue aumentando. El gobierno ya ha dado suficiente respaldo —explicó Jacob, mientras los demás asentían.

Zafrina entró junto con la otra chica que amablemente me había dado el vaso con agua, ambas traían café para todos en grandes charolas, junto con azúcar y leche aparte.

—Gracias, cariño. No, sin azúcar, nada de calorías extras —dijo Tanya a Zafrina cuando ella le entregó la taza.

—Sra. Cullen, ¿lo quiere con azúcar o leche? —me preguntó la otra chica, poniéndome el humeante café sobre un portavaso de porcelana.

Cuando Tanya escuchó cómo me llamó inmediatamente giró su cabeza, enarcando su perfilada ceja.

—Dime Bella, por favor —le pedí—. Con tres de azúcar.

—Oh. —Me miró contrariada—. Si al Sr. Cullen no le molesta…

Fruncí el ceño.

—Lo que le moleste es asunto suyo, yo te estoy pidiendo que me llames Bella, ¿bien?

Sonrió.

—Que disfrute su café, Bella.

Tanya tomó aire y se volvió hacia los demás, que seguían hablando de todo el asunto del barco.

—Sí, la cubierta ya está terminada. Necesito que envíes esos papeles y que revisen las peticiones de los astilleros.

—Por supuesto, señor, con permiso.

Todos los demás salieron excepto los socios, quienes siguieron discutiendo sobre sus asuntos.

—Bella, quiero mostrarte algo —me dijo Edward, llamando mi atención.

Fui hacia él bajo la atenta mirada de Tanya Denali, quise hacerme la tonta, pero su acoso visual me estaba incomodando.

—Este es el plano, lo que viste allá en los astilleros fue solo esto. —Con su lápiz me indicó la última zona del que debía ser el Tetris.

El plano era una representación gráfica bastante detallada de cómo sería el buque en cada una de sus proporciones. Eran tantos los pormenores que parecía una tela de araña, todo rallado de un lado para otro.

—Todo se ve tan… complejo —susurré—. Me parece grandioso lo que haces —lo miré a los ojos, excitada por lo mucho que me gustaba su ambiente—, lo que hacen todos, en realidad, me parece un trabajo impresionante, en serio —me corregí, mirando tanto a Jacob como a Tanya.

Edward se rio y me besó la sien con dulzura bajo la mirada de todos. Yo le correspondí con mi mejilla en su pecho, disfrutando de su calor y de cómo estaba demostrándome que me quería bajo el alero de la atención ajena.

—La verdad, lo mío no es ni una pizca de lo interesante que es ser un ingeniero náutico. Bueno, estoy segura que es lo que piensas —me dijo ella, bebiéndose el café que ya debía estar frío.

—Creo que el trabajo de todos es igual de grandioso.

Levantó las cejas, puso la taza sobre la mesa y se arregló el cabello.

—Pamplinas, los ingenieros siempre son atractivos —rio de manera agria.

Estaba harta de su humor insidioso, parecía que de cualquier modo quería lanzar sus dardos de forma despiadada. ¿Acaso le gustaba Edward o qué?

—Tanya —la llamó Edward, tensando su mordida.

—Iré a darme una vuelta al tocador, vuelvo pronto —anuncié.

Lo último que quería era propagar la negatividad de Tanya y que, de paso, eso arruinara por completo la alegría que de pronto se había instaurado en Edward por el día de hoy. Si seguía estando junto a ella mi paciencia iba a desmoronarse y, por Dios, yo no era una mujer que se quedara callada.

—Te acompañaré, Bella, tengo que hacerle una llamada a mi esposa —dijo Jacob.

Edward se veía un poco incómodo, pero yo le guiñé un ojo como él lo hacía conmigo.

—Perfecto, justo necesitaba hablar algo con Edward —informó ella.

Jacob siguió mis pasos, cerrando la puerta doble tras su espalda. Antes de que tomáramos rumbos separados, tomó mi muñeca para que no me fuera.

—Discúlpala, no suele caerle bien a muchos por su lengua un poco…

—¿Filosa?

Asintió.

—Es mi amiga, una de las cercanas, pero válgame Dios, es un grano en el culo. Edward tiene bastante paciencia, yo no, suficiente tengo con Leah y los niños. ¡Por Dios!

Me largué a reír. Jacob Black me hacía sentir como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

—Disfruta de la atención, Sra. Cullen.

—Suerte con esa llamada.

—Es un demonio, lo único que sirve es un exorcismo.

Me fui al tocador y me retoqué el labial color durazno mientras tarareaba una canción. Al mismo tiempo pensaba en Tanya y en Edward, que habían quedado a solas en la oficina. ¿Qué estarían hablando? Sacudí la cabeza, quizá solo de trabajo.

Me puse a ordenar mi bolso y cuando tomé mi móvil vi que tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes de Trace, pidiéndome que lo llamara de vuelta y que por favor le diera el chance de hablar. Pero yo no estaba preparada para hablar con él, no después de lo que hizo sin mi consentimiento. Cuando recordaba aquel simple beso, mi estómago se retorcía de culpa. Además, ¿qué tenía que decirme? De todos modos, lo principal estaba claro: a mí él no me interesaba en ningún otro sentido que amistoso, porque amaba a Edward.

Salí del baño y en el camino fui interceptada por la asistente número dos, que venía caminando con otro café entre las manos hacia la oficina de Edward.

—Señora… ¡Bella!

Sonreí agradecida.

—¿Eso es para Edward? —le pregunté.

—Sí, su expresso doble de cada tarde, le ayuda…

—A pensar —completé por ella—. ¿Puedo llevárselo?

Era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar qué pasaba en esa oficina. _Quizá hasta veas lo mismo que con Charlotte en aquella cena_ , me dijo mi retorcida conciencia.

—¡Por supuesto! No tiene que preguntarlo —exclamó—. Es su esposa.

—¡Gracias!

Me fui caminando con naturalidad, mirando los cuadros de distintos barcos colgados en la pared. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero cuando escuché la voz elevada de Tanya me frené. Miré hacia atrás, comprobando que no hubiera nadie para descubrirme espiando.

—No puedo creerlo, Edward, ¡nuevamente esa niña! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Tiene 27 años, y se ve mucho más joven!

 _Al menos me veo más joven_ , pensé, acercándome más para poder escuchar.

—Ya hablamos de esto la última vez, no te daré explicaciones de lo que haga con mi vida, ¿desde cuándo te tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden? —le contestó él, evidentemente molesto.

¿Ya hablamos de esto la última vez? ¿De qué? ¿De mí?

—Me tomo las atribuciones que no tuve la vez pasada, ¿lo recuerdas?

¿Estaba hablando de Renata?

—Por favor, tú sabes que es diferente.

Diferente. Yo también sabía que era muy diferente a Renata, no había punto de comparación entre ambas. Sin embargo, no sabía si se refería a eso o a que nuestra relación era diferente, ya que ella fue su esposa de verdad, mientras que yo…

—Ja. Eso se suponía, pero te veo trayéndola aquí y ella creyéndose la reina de la casa, ¿no?

El enojo se me subió al pecho y tuve la intención de irrumpir para evitar que dijera cosas de mí, pero me arrepentí.

—¿De qué hablas? Bella no es así. ¿Quién demonios crees que es? —espetó con furia.

—Una buscadora de dinero, claro está —profirió—. ¿Que no es así? Hace un rato me enteré que es la Sra. Cullen, ¡y tú lo has permitido! No puedo creer que hayas traído a una simple contadora…

Edward bufó, buscando calmar ese creciente enojo que le aumentaba como levadura.

—¿Simple contadora? ¿De verdad has dicho eso? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Mira, si querías traer a tu amante y monear su linda carita frente a todos por aquí, debiste pensar que es más fácil comprarse un poddle o cualquier perro que se le parezca…

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió él.

Tanya se demoró cierto rato en contestar, pero lo hizo:

—Es evidente mi analogía.

La rabia y la tristeza me subieron por la garganta, sintiéndome basureada y pisoteada por alguien que no me conocía ni tampoco sabía todo el esfuerzo que me llevó llegar hasta donde estaba. Sí, quizá para ella era una simple contadora, pero vaya que era una de las mejores.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y los dos me miraron, él con los muy abiertos al saber lo que había escuchado, adolorido de saber que su mejor amiga me había insultado de esa manera, pero también furioso de hacerme pasar por esto, mientras que Tanya se encontraba inquebrantable, manteniendo la columna derecha y el rostro sereno, arrogante, sin pensar en mis sentimientos.

Iba a decirle las cosas claras, porque con Bella nadie se entrometía.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia después de varios días de retraso, ¡pero aquí está! Sé que había dicho que lo haría el viernes, pero alcancé a terminarlo antes de la semana del terror, por lo que enseguida corrí a publicar. ¿Qué les ha parecido la reacción de Edward con respecto a la aparición de Renée? ¿Qué creen que tendrá esa mujer entre manos? Pero algo está claro, Bella está muy enamorada de Edward y el amor a veces nos lleva a sentirnos inseguros, incluso cuando luchaste por ser seguro toda la vida, nadie está libre de ello_**

 ** _Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, incluidos aquellos en los que odiaron a Bella por haber ido con Trace jaja, yo al menos no estoy de acuerdo con lanzar los dardos hacia ella, recuerden que ante todo existe el consentimiento y Bella pasó por un momento de su vida muy complejo, una parte de su niñez rota, situación que en muchos casos nos hace débiles ante el poder que otros hombres pueden ejercer sobre una niña que perdio su infancia. De todas formas, todas podemos hacernos una opinión de la historia y eso es lo que me gusta de ustedes, que sean tan apasionadas con lo que escribo_**

 ** _Espero de todo corazón leerlas a todas, siempre recalco el inmenso esfuerzo de crear una historia y poder plasmarlo aquí, por eso siempre espero su apoyo y su entisiasmo, ¡no olviden nunca que ante todo las autoras hacemos todo lo posible por brindarles emociones que en la vida real son sólo monotonía y rutina aburrida! Por eso escribo, para salir de eso. Así que, por supuesto, espero sus comentarios, como siempre, ¡el compromiso debe seguir! Ya saben_**

 ** _A quienes no estén, las invito a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", ahí habrá fotos de los atuendos, de los personajes y de los lugares en que Bella y Edward pasan en su constante aventura de amor y pasión, ¡no se lo pierdan! Recuerden que en cualquier momento hasta un adelanto puede salir_**

 ** _Además de todo lo ya expuesto, les recuerdo que quienes me dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto extra a sus cuentas por mensaje privado, y quienes no tengan cuenta y firman como Guest, sólo deben dejarme su correo en el review palabra por palabra separada, así no se eliminará, ¡recuérdenlo!_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	32. Capítulo 30: Pecado sin retorno

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

 **Recomiendo: Bluecid — Sevdaliza**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30:**

 **Pecado sin retorno**

" _Hombre con el cigarrillo_

 _Siempre buscaría encajar en tu cerebro_

 _Estoy dividida entre la obsesión y el odio_

 _Por el desastre que me hizo hacer_

 _Hombre con el cigarrillo_

 _Siempre me pregunto si estamos colgando de un hilo_

 _Estoy dividida entre el desastre que hiciste_

 _Por el desastre que me hizo hacer_

 _Sólo podía tenerte en mis sueños… por lo que parece…"_

Di unos cuantos pasos con la mirada al frente, sin mirarla, sólo enfocándome en el hombre que amaba.

—Venía a dejarte el café, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que alguien hablaba de mí a mis espaldas —afirmé, empinándome para darle un beso profundo. —Así que soy una simple contadora para ti —le comenté con calma, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Una perra para monear? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso?

—Bella —susurró Edward cerca de mi oído—. Todo lo que diga Tanya es una mierda, por favor, ni siquiera te molestes. —La miró con furia—. Lárgate de aquí —le ordenó.

—Descuida, habría preferido que me lo dijera a la cara, así lo hacen las personas decentes, situación que intentas claramente demostrar.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

—¿De verdad vas a dejar que esta mocosa me hable así?

Edward apretó las manos, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su mejor amiga, pero le puse la mano en el brazo para que me dejara a mí. Conocía a las mujeres como ella.

—Tengo 27 años, Edward no permite qué puedo hablar y qué no, estamos juntos, pero no es mi dueño —afirmé, apretando la taza con fuerza.

Podía apostar a que él estaba sonriéndome.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito…?

—No vuelvas a insultarme nunca más, Tanya Denali, porque juro que conocerás a la mujer que tienes en frente. He luchado años por llegar a donde estoy, no necesito el impulso de ningún hombre porque ya lo logré sola. Estoy con Edward porque lo quiero y a mí no me importa que tengamos más de diez años de diferencia, ni mucho menos todos sus bienes materiales. No voy a negarte que sí, me encanta lo que hace y que sea un ingeniero exitoso, ¿sabes por qué?, porque me hace sentir orgullosa de ser la mujer que lo quiere sin miedo a nada. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Te molesta pensar que pueda parecerme a Renata Vulturi o que me comporte como la mujer que siempre has querido ser en su vida? Porque te tengo noticias, estoy lejos de parecerme a esa persona y tú nunca podrás llegar a ser quién soy al lado de Edward.

Ella tragó y miró a mi cobrizo, esperándome que él me pare o la defienda.

—Vete, Tanya, ahora —ordenó Edward—. Ya has ocasionado demasiada incomodidad, no voy a permitir que le hables así, ya ha sido suficiente y he sido paciente con tu descortesía.

Ella apretó las manos y asintió, tomando su bolso desde el perchero.

—Con permiso —murmuró, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Abrí mi boca para terminar por decirle algo, pero preferí aguantarme y callar, no quería seguir perjudicando el trabajo de Edward y menos aún la relación con su mejor amiga.

Quedamos a solas y él se mantuvo mirándome, mientras que yo intenté mantener la calma. Pero Edward no podía ocultarlo, se veía furioso e incómodo.

—Tu doble expreso se va a enfriar —le recordé.

Respiró hondo, tomó la taza y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Entonces puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me las acarició, asegurándose de cómo estaba.

—Siento todo. Tanya es muy posesiva en todo ámbito.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No le caigo nada de bien, ¿no? Quizá me odia, o cree que soy…

—Estoy abrumado. Creí que iba a apoyarme y sólo me recuerda mis malas decisiones.

Sabía a qué se refería.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo abracé.

—No le hagas caso, solo quiero… —Suspiró—. No quiero que te sientas incómoda…

—No lo estoy —le aseguré—. Tómate el café, es necesario para que sigas trabajando. Yo me quedaré aquí, contigo, disfrutando de ti, viéndote feliz, lo que pasó con Tanya es un pelo más en la cola del gato.

Edward iba a decirme algo, pero movió la cabeza, como sacudiéndose las palabras. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, descargando todo aquel manojo de tensiones que había en su cuerpo. Yo tenía mis brazos aferrados a su cuello, limitando las distancias entre los dos.

—Me encanta cuando actúas de manera decisiva. Sé que es mi mejor amiga, pero esta vez merecía que le dijeras las cosas en cara. —Sonrió.

—Y a mí me encanta que siempre quieras defenderme. —Le di una caricia en la nariz y él me besó los dedos.

—Siempre lo haré, siempre —afirmó, volviendo a besarme.

Nuestro beso se vio interrumpido por Jacob, que entró sin tocar. Nos separamos de manera abrupta, mientras que él nos observaba muy divertidos.

—¡Lo siento! —Levantó las manos a modo de disculpa—. Tengo la mala costumbre de entrar en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Muy de acuerdo —susurró Edward, ofreciéndome una silla.

—Me encontré con Tanya allá afuera, salió bastante… bueno, ya sabemos cómo es. —Se encogió de hombros y luego se recargó en el escritorio.

Edward se sentó en su silla y entrelazó sus dedos frente a los labios, esperando lo que Jacob tuviera que decir.

—Ya revisé la escala a tercera dimensión, está todo perfectamente bien —le informó, palpando su hombro.

El cobrizo sonrió y también le palpó el hombro.

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran de ahora en adelante —dijo Jacob de buen humor—. Yo tengo que irme, debo recoger a mi hijo de la escuela en media hora más.

—Ve, y envíale saludos a Seth, dile que pronto iré a verlo.

—Por supuesto. —Se dieron la mano de forma fraternal—. Bella, fue un verdadero gusto conocerte. Espero verte pronto. Estoy sorprendido de saber que este hombre tiene a una chica tan especial como tú.

Me apretó la mano y sonrió. Yo me quedé mirándolo hasta que salió, sonriendo también. Cuando me giré noté que Edward me estaba mirando embelesado, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Me ha caído muy bien —le comenté.

—Jacob es una persona adorable.

—Pero no eres muy cariñoso con él.

Se largó a reír, tomando mi mano que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

—No, no lo soy con todos —musitó—. Pero sabe que lo quiero, como a un verdadero hermano.

Suspiré y caminé a su lado, para luego sentarme sobre sus piernas.

—¿Puedo saber con quién más eres tan cariñoso? Digo, debe ser especial.

—¿Con quién más? —Me miró extrañado—. Lo soy sólo contigo —enfatizó, pasando su mano por mi muslo.

—Eres un ingeniero fabuloso —susurré, tocando su quijada masculina.

Cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió, iluminándome con la belleza de su iris verde esmeralda.

—Eres una de las pocas personas que aprecia y nota lo feliz que soy en esto.

—Tu mirada ha brillado desde que estamos aquí, solo un ciego ignoraría la pasión que expele de ti cuando se trata de tu trabajo.

Rocé sus labios con los míos y ahí me quedé, sintiendo su respiración ir y venir de su cuerpo. Finalmente fue él quien dio el primer paso y me besó por enésima vez. No nos cansábamos.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta las 7. Si no quieres, puedo cancelar todo y nos iremos cuanto antes…

—No, claro que no —le respondí—. Me quedaré contigo, viéndote en este mundo que te hace mucho más guapo. Estoy encantada con el jefe Edward Cullen, qué ingeniero tan varonil me llevo a casa.

Me besó la frente y me sostuvo sobre él, mirándome a los ojos, contemplando cada espacio de mi rostro frente al suyo. Pero, de pronto, sus cuencas se volvieron tristes sin razón, como si de un momento a otro hubiera recordado algo que había mantenido alejado de su mente.

Tocaron a la puerta y yo me levanté para permitirle un momento, pensando en ese cambio de expresión que me hizo sentir muy angustiada. Me senté cerca y Edward permitió el acceso a su oficina. Era su asistente principal, Zafrina, que de seguro volvía a hablarle de trabajo.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo, señor?

—No, descuida.

Zafrina me sonrió y dio un paso adelante.

—Con permiso, Sra. Cullen.

Me reí por lo bajo y me dediqué a observar los premios de Edward, fascinada en el inteligente y capaz hombre del que me había enamorado profundamente. Mientras ellos hablaban de trabajo, yo toqué las repisas, pensando en la nula conexión emocional que existía en la oficina. Parecía que se había esforzado por nublarse en el trabajo, olvidando a su familia y olvidando también que tenía amigos. Era como si Edward hubiera preferido separar las cosas de tal forma que nada ni nadie pudiera saber de él… hasta ahora, que era la primera vez que llegaba con una mujer.

De pronto, abrí una de sus agendas, al parecer la que más usaba, y de él cayó un pétalo azul. Me sorprendí y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la conmoción. Edward había guardado una de las flores que puse en su departamento el día que había acabado agobiado por el dolor de cabeza y la llegada de esa mujer.

Sonreí.

Era la única conexión emocional que Edward tenía en su oficina.

—Claro, Zafrina, iré cuanto antes a terminar de firmar las autorizaciones. Dame sólo 10 minutos.

—Sra. Cullen —me llamó la asistente.

Me giré, saliendo de mi conmoción.

—¿Sí?

—Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, no dude en decirnos, estamos muy felices de conocerla —señaló, sonriéndome antes de girarse para marchar.

Suspiré, enternecida de la manera en que prácticamente todos me habían recibido. Bueno, a excepción de Tanya, pero ¿qué me importaba ella?

—¿Qué ves? —me preguntó, levantándose para venir hacia mí.

—Guardaste una flor antes de que se marchitara.

—Oh, lo viste.

La tocó con suavidad, temeroso de romperla.

—Sí, la guardé. En esta agenda guardo mis memorias, todo lo que me importa, todo lo que vale en mi día, y estás tú, en cada flor, especialmente en ella.

Suspiré y me cobijé en sus brazos, los que me recibieron sin miedo a nada.

—Aunque creo que me falta una fotografía tuya por aquí, verte me animaría a seguir cuando estoy cansado —susurró.

Oh, Edward, me tenía tan enamorada y no se daba cuenta.

¿Cuándo iba a ser el momento de decírselo? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de confesarle que lo amaba y que era el amor de mi vida?

—Creo que les he caído bien —dije, apoyando mi barbilla en su torso.

Me besó la frente.

—¿Bromeas? Te adoran.

—Nunca habías traído a nadie.

Negó.

—Es la primera vez que traigo a la Sra. Cullen a la central principal de mi corporación.

Me reí, dichosa.

—Sra. Cullen… —murmuré—. Lo asumieron muy rápido.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Por cómo te miro. ¿Qué haces, Bella, que me sacas un corazón que no creí tener nunca más?

—Sólo te quiero. Además, creo que también lo asumieron por cómo te miro, por cómo te toco y… —Pasé mi nariz por la suya, disfrutando de su respiración—. Por cómo te seguiría de aquí hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Puedo quedarme con esta farsa por el momento?

—Hazlo. —Sonrió—. Me estoy acostumbrando a nombrarte así, Sra. Cullen.

Nos volvimos a besar, dándonos una última muestra de deseo y cariño antes de que él se marchara a trabajar. Antes de bajar, me prometió volver en menos de una hora y me pidió que me sintiera como si fuera mi oficina.

—Aquí todos van a mimarte —afirmó.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirí, apoyada en su escritorio.

—Porque yo lo ordeno. Hoy eres la esposa del jefe. —Me guiñó un ojo y se marchó, sacándome la respiración de amor.

Cuando me quedé a solas me puse a pensar en que aquella posibilidad fuera real, en que realmente eso fuera a suceder. Suspiré, sin saber por qué sentía que ilusionarme de esta forma no estaba bien. Me miré la mano e imaginé un anillo, lo imaginé diciéndome _te amo_ en el momento preciso antes de prometernos juntos y… lo imaginé conmigo toda una vida.

Pero ¿por qué sentía que no debía pensar a futuro? ¿Por qué sentía que podía no haber un futuro?

Desde que Renata me recordó que, a pesar de haberlo dejado, ella no dejaba de existir en los recuerdos, parecía que aquel fantasma me había marcado para siempre. Ahora que me imaginaba siendo algo más en la vida de Edward, incluso en toda la que nos quedaba, me era imposible no pensar en la idea de que él, después de todo, ya había encontrado al amor de su vida en un pasado y que eso no volvería a repetirse nunca más.

—¿Qué me pasa? No me reconozco —susurré, mirando al mar.

Y en definitiva, no me reconocía. Después de todo, era la primera vez que no me sentía segura de algo en la vida, la primera vez que había un punto débil en mí, un punto que podría destruirme, porque estaba presa y enamorada hasta una porción irreconocible de mí. Tenía tanto miedo de un futuro incierto. Yo, temerosa de lo que vendría, siempre optimista, siempre… olvidándome de lo que podría pasar. No quería perderlo y ni siquiera habían razones para pensar en ello.

—Sra. Cullen, le he traído chocolate caliente —me dijo la asistente Zafrina.

Levanté las cejas, distrayéndome y volcándome en la realidad.

—¿Cómo supiste que…?

—El Sr. Cullen me ha pedido que se lo traiga.

Sentí muchas mariposas en mi estómago.

—Mientras la espera.

Me lo depositó con suavidad y a los segundos se quedó mirándome, como si pensara decirme algo o no.

—Señora, es un agrado saber que usted existe.

Me sorprendí.

—El Sr. Cullen siempre fue muy hermético y el verla nos hace muy felices. Espero pueda volver pronto, es increíble lo contento que se ve. Con permiso.

Me recosté en el diván de la oficina mientras le daba vueltas al chocolate, pensando en sus palabras.

.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, te tengo otro panorama —afirmó mi cobrizo, colgando el casco en el perchero de la entrada.

En mis labios se formó una O perfecta.

—El día se pone cada vez mejor —exclamé, levantándome de golpe y con emoción.

—Espero que tengas hambre —me dijo.

—Siempre tengo hambre, lo que pasa es que tengo un buen metabolismo —bromeé, dando brinquitos por toda su oficina.

Él solo se rio de mí, movió la cabeza negativamente y me siguió hasta la puerta, abriéndola caballerosamente.

—Pase usted primero, Sra. Cullen —me molestó, no sin antes darme un fuerte agarrón en el culo.

Me hice la enojada a pesar de que me gustaba cuando se ponía así.

—Eres un bobo.

.

Era un restaurante romántico, precioso y elegante.

—Reservé esta mesa hace un mes.

Miré a mi alrededor, asombrada de la decoración, pero sobre todo, de cómo estábamos elevados en uno de los edificios más altos de la Gran Manzana. Todo se veía divino en la noche, especialmente el Central Park.

—¿De verdad?

Chocó su copa con la mía.

—De verdad.

Suspiré y me sujeté la barbilla con las manos, viviendo el romance más vivo e increíble que probablemente tendría en mi vida. No quería despertar nunca de este sueño, quería quedarme con él toda mi vida, viviendo de esta manera tan alucinante, donde mi corazón latía hasta el dolor.

—Estoy tan contenta —le dije.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me haces muy feliz.

Me dio un beso en la mano que sujetaba y luego pasó sus dedos por la piel de mi mejilla, mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

—Es mi propósito cada vez que estoy contigo.

—Ya vaya que cumples con ello. Desde que todo cambió entre nosotros, no he podido dejar de sonreír.

Se rio, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

Algo le preocupaba.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿no? —dijo de pronto.

Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes, mostrándome el dejo de tristeza que de un momento a otro lo había aprisionado.

—Sí, lo sé, sé que me quieres.

—Y sabes que te quiero más de lo que puedo mostrarte, que eres la persona más importante para mí.

Tragué.

Oh no.

—Bella —me llamó, sin tocar aún la entrada de caviar.

—¿Sí?

Frunció el ceño, como si le costara decirme lo que tenía en la punta de su lengua.

—Ayer recibí una petición que he esperado por 7 años.

Levanté las cejas, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Es de España.

—Vaya —dije en un hilo de voz.

—Una corporación inmensa quiere contratarme mientras realizo mi trabajo principal.

Me alegré enseguida.

—¡Pero eso es fantástico…! —Bajó la mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas—. Creo que no.

—De aceptar, tendría que irme por dos años de Manhattan.

Sentí un escalofríos por toda mi columna.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Si acepto, no podré volver a verte. Tendríamos que separarnos, Bella… No… Sería muy difícil estar juntos porque… probablemente me cueste mucho viajar de vuelta.

Me sentí despedazada, rota y angustiada, de pronto al borde del colapso, del llanto y de un dolor tan grande que un nudo se me subió por la garganta.

Tendríamos que separarnos… Tendríamos que acabarlo todo. Eso significaba no verlo, no poder besarlo, no poder decirle que era el amor de mi vida. Eso significaba que el tiempo iba a rompernos en pedazos al igual que la distancia y que, de alguna u otra forma, quizá no volverían a ser las cosas como antes.

Dejé la servilleta de tela a un lado mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

—Le debo mi carrera a esa ambición, Bella, el gestor de todo es un buen amigo mío al que le debo una aceptación a su petición para trabajar por él como un favor, ya que me sacó de la bancarrota.

Jadeé y separé mi mano, pues temblaba mucho.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te irás? —inquirí, a punto de echarme a llorar.

Su barbilla tiritó y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos.

—No sé qué hacer.

—¿Cuánto queda?

—¿Para qué?

—En caso de que aceptes, cuánto queda para que tú y yo dejásemos de vernos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Será luego del crucero al que debo subirme, en cuanto llegue a Manhattan de regreso, tendría que viajar a España.

—Después de la boda de Alice y Jasper, ¿no?

—Sí. Son 5 meses exactos.

Boté el aire mientras me aguantaba un sollozo.

Cinco meses… Sólo eso y nada más.

Dios, me ardía tanto el corazón.

—Bella, tú…

—Cinco meses —repetí en voz baja.

¿Cuál era la solución? ¿Suplicarle que se quedara mientras él perdía una oportunidad en su carrera y con ello, despreciar la ayuda de un viejo amigo que le ayudó a salir de un momento oscuro gestado por Renata Vulturi? ¿O irme con él cuando tenía a Todd acechado por mi madre, a mi padre sin saber todo el amor que tenía por el tío de Alice, la esposa de mi hermano, o dejando mis sueños de seguir ejerciendo mi profesión en un trabajo al que podía seguir ascendiendo?

—Cariño… No he podido responder.

—Sabes que yo no puedo ir contigo, no dos años.

Bufó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No con Renée dando vueltas, no con Todd tan pequeño… Mi carrera…

—Lo sé —dijo—. Si me quedo…

Me tragué otro llanto acechante.

—Es tu gran oportunidad, ¿no?

Asintió con la mandíbula apretada.

—Siete años has esperado por esto, ¿te das cuenta? Decir que no es…

—Un suicidio —respondió en voz baja—, perder una oportunidad para seguir surgiendo.

—No puedo obligarte a que te quedes —dije con valentía, aun cuando se me partía el pecho de desesperación.

Estaba al borde de colapsar.

—Y no voy a pedirte que pierdas una oportunidad de este calibre por mí.

Edward asintió, pero no me dijo nada, sólo apretaba sus manos, perdido en un sinfín de emociones y pensamientos que nunca llegaría a conocer.

—No sé qué hacer, Bella.

Le toqué la quijada y él arqueó las cejas.

—La decisión que tomes la respetaré —respondí con firmeza, mientras todo dentro de mí luchaba por ser la persona menos egoísta que pudiera—. De cualquier forma, tenemos 5 meses para estar juntos.

Tragó.

—¿Eso es suficiente? —preguntó con rabia—. ¿Son suficientes cinco meses?

Negué.

—Pero eso nos queda si dices " _sí_ ".

Me acarició la nariz y luego bajó hasta mi cuello.

—Te quiero, Bella, pase lo que pase, por favor… no te separes de mí.

Rompí en llanto y él se sentó a mi lado para rodearme con sus brazos mientras yo me deshacía en un sinfín de gemidos que me desgarraban la garganta.

Sólo cinco meses. Sólo eso y nada más.

No iba a desperdiciar ningún minuto juntos.

Me cobijé en la curva de su cuello y él hundió sus dedos en mi cabello, atesorando todos sus sentidos junto a mí.

—Mi preciosa insaciable, ¿qué haré sin ti? —me susurró.

Eso me preguntaba yo, ¿qué iba a hacer sin mi _Bombón Maduro_? ¿Qué iba a hacer, maldita sea?

.

Esa noche nos quisimos en medio de mis sábanas. Nada iba a impedirnos poder disfrutar de nuestro deseo. Cada día valía más de lo que imaginé.

Y yo pensando que cada día que pasaba sería uno más, sin saber que, probablemente, sería uno menos.

Edward descargó en mi interior por segunda vez y yo lo envolví con mis gemidos, disfrutando de una última ola de calor. Caí rendida a su lado, respirando de forma rápida y lo abracé con mi pierna entre las suyas, tocando su abdomen con lentitud. Él se giró a mirarme y todo me lo dijo sin hablar. Me besó la frente y ahí se quedó, manteniendo la calma de nuestro segundo encuentro, siempre vivo, siempre delicioso.

—¿Sabes algo? —inquirió.

—¿Sí?

—Cada vez que hacemos el amor te ves más hermosa de lo que estoy acostumbrado. Tus mejillas se tornan muy rojas y tu piel brillante, tus labios se hinchan y tu piel resulta un cálido encuentro con la mía —dijo con voz suave.

¿Había dicho esas palabras?

—¿Qué? —Se rio.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que hacemos el amor —susurró.

Me mordí el labio y restregué mi mejilla en su pecho.

—Me gusta cómo suena.

Volvió a reírse y su sonido resultó francamente tranquilizador sobre él.

Edward se quedó dormido al rato, siempre abrazándome, hoy más aprensivo que nunca. En mi rotunda soledad me dediqué a contemplarlo y a acariciar la piel de su rostro, disfrutando de las marcas de su edad.

Volver a recordar lo que me había contado hace un par de horas, volvió a hacer que mis ojos se tornaran acuosos. Apreté el edredón y me obligué a ser fuerte, a recordarme que esta vida no era justa, pero a los segundos me derrumbé, casi sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, rota, triste… Angustiada. Tuve que cubrirme la boca para no sollozar y despertarlo, toda una bomba de lágrimas que se incrementaban debido a su aroma, a su calor y a sus brazos a mi alrededor.

 _Sé fuerte, ya has vivido dolores, has podido salir, disfrútalo, en cinco meses el amor de tu vida vivirá muy lejos_ , pensaba.

Respiré muy hondo y tragué para calmarme, a veces el destino siempre nos tenía algo preparado. Quizá… sólo quizá, había una forma de evadir este terrible designio.

.

.

.

Me parecía una mañana más fabulosa a pesar de todo, no dejaba de darme vueltas entre mis sábanas, sintiendo el poder de los suaves hilos contra mi cuerpo desnudo. Una mano habilosa viajó por todo mi contorno hasta llegar a mi hombro, luego sentí sus labios recorriéndome hasta llegar a mi mejilla.

—Hueles tan bien —jadeó, desperezándose con su rostro en mi cuello—. No quiero levantarme —refunfuñó—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde —musité, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Qué tan tarde?

—Las 9.36.

—Mierda, realmente es tarde —exclamó, separándose de mí.

Yo simplemente me largué a reír, mirándolo tantear los edredones en busca de su ropa.

—¿Tú no tienes que ir al trabajo?

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a luchar contra el tiempo, aquí el puntual eres tú.

Me sonrió, elevando solo una comisura de sus labios. Se levantó, dándome un espectáculo de su precioso trasero masculino. Se subió los bóxer negros hasta las caderas y luego tomó su camisa, pero yo fui más rápida y se la quité, poniéndomela enseguida. Edward abrió los labios y me apuntó con el dedo índice, haciéndose el severo.

—Necesito esa camisa.

—Tendrás que luchar conmigo para obtenerla —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros y corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y noté que me estaba siguiendo a paso rápido. Me puse a gritar y a reír, llegando a mi sala. Señor Calabaza se puso a ladrar, uniéndose al juego, mientras Edward me seguía con los brazos estirados para poder alcanzarme. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarme, mi propio perro se me cruzó, así que me fui de bruces al sofá. El cobrizo cayó sobre mí, poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

—Te tengo —masculló, abriéndome la camisa para revelar mis senos.

—Me tienes —susurré.

Su nariz estaba junto a la mía mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

—Si no tuviera que irme pronto a trabajar, te juro que aquí mismo te haría el amor.

Tragué.

—Hazlo —dije en un hilo de voz.

—Ojalá pudiera —musitó, dándome un beso lento y pasional.

Él se alejó y yo le entregué su camisa, desnudándome otra vez frente a sus ojos.

—A propósito, buenos días, Bella. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras se abrochaba rápidamente.

—Buenos días —dije con voz cantarina, levantándome del sofá para irme hacia la habitación.

Acompañé a Edward a la puerta solo con mi bata y me recargué en el umbral. Antes de marcharse me tomó de la cintura y me dio un jugoso beso.

—Gracias por hacerme pasar días magníficos —le susurré contra su boca.

—Gracias a ti por acompañarme al trabajo.

Sonreí, saboreándome el labio inferior.

—Recuerda que en una semana es el estreno de la obra teatral de Todd, ¡21.30!

—No te preocupes, ya recibí la invitación estelar. Nos vemos.

Lo vi marchar y suspiré.

Me arreglé a contrarreloj, Aro llegaba hoy y estaba a un pelo de generarle otro dolor de cabeza.

Mientras caminaba por las calles en busca de un taxi, miré hacia el cielo, sintiéndolo diferente. No dejaba de sonreír, como si algo floreciese en mi interior. Sabía que era una estupidez, todas esas ilusiones no estaban bien, pero mi lado humano no dejaba de brotar y Edward lo provocaba cada vez que me miraba. Era una sensación nueva, progresiva y dulce, muy dulce.

Cuando llegué a la oficina vi que la puerta de Aro estaba semiabierta, lo que significaba que ya había llegado. Sin embargo, no quise interrumpirlo.

Como cada día, Jane vino a saludarme y a contarme las buenas nuevas. Sus padres habían tenido una fuerte pelea anteayer, lo que por supuesto la tenía un poco nerviosa. No quise ahondar, pues se veía muy inquieta. Lo único que me dejó realmente preocupada fue que había visto a Aro tomar algunos medicamentos y, hasta donde ambas sabíamos, él era un hombre sano.

La mañana pasó volando y, sinceramente, estaba muy intranquila. Esperaba ver a Trace y eludirlo por lo que había ocurrido el otro día, pero las horas pasaban y no había rastro de él. Intenté averiguar yendo a la cafetería, donde los secretos no son secretos, pero lo único que supe fue que él no se había reportado.

 _Mejor para mí_ , pensé.

—5 pm al fin —exclamé, dejando caer mi labial en el bolso.

Como no había dejado trabajo para última hora, marqué mi salida rápidamente. Aro se había ido pronto, así que no tuve oportunidad de verlo. Fui hasta la salida del edificio y ahí me esperaba Rose, entusiasmada porque hoy sería la prueba del vestido de Alice.

—¡Al fin sales a buena hora!

—Eso sucede cuando el edificio está aburrido —le dije, tomándola del brazo para que camináramos.

Alice acordó esperarnos en la entrada de la boutique, que era bastante importante en Manhattan. En cuanto llegamos ella estaba ahí junto a su mejor amiga y Esme. Cuando nos vio levantó la mano, dando un pequeño saltito con sus también pequeños tacones.

—La dependienta me está esperando, ¡ya no puedo aguantarme! —exclamó, apretando la mordida de la emoción.

El lugar, que relucía de elegancia, parecía sacado de esas comedias románticas típicas de Hollywood, con adornos sobrios y femeninos por doquier.

—Oh, mira, Bella, se parece mucho al mío —me dijo Rose chasqueando la lengua.

—El tuyo era más bonito —destaqué.

—Podrías comenzar a pensar en el tuyo —me molestó.

Rodé los ojos, acostumbrada a sus bromas. Aun así y sin querer me puse a mirar todos los vestidos que había en exposición, hundiéndome en el blanco y el marfil.

—No me digas que lo estás pensando en serio —dijo, llamando la atención de las demás.

—Oh no, por supuesto que no.

Esme vino hacia mí y me tomó la barbilla, mirándome los ojos con atención, haciéndome sentir cohibida.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? Te veo con los ojos muy brillantes, como si estuvieras… ilusionada —musitó.

Me encogí de hombros, huyendo de la inquisición. No quería que lo notaran o que se dieran cuenta de que estaba enamorada y que ver este lugar me hacía imaginar cosas que quizá nunca sucederían. Las demás, incluida la mejor amiga de Alice, Cynthia, se pusieron a analizarme como si fuera un bicho raro.

—¿Un hombre? —me preguntó Alice, entusiasmadísima con la idea.

Miré a Rose para que se quedara callada, ella era la única a la que le había hablado de… él.

—Bella… ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —insistió.

—Srta. Alice, por favor pase, su vestido está listo —le dijo la dependienta, salvándome la puta vida.

No quería tener que dar explicaciones a preguntas que no tenían respuesta, porque no podía hablarles de Edward a su propia madre y a su sobrina.

Acompañamos a la novia hacia un cuarto con algunos probadores exclusivos. Ella se metió dentro con la dependienta, casi brincando de éxtasis. Mientras la esperábamos yo me di unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar, mirando el diseño de algunos vestidos que se me hacían muy lindos. Justo cuando di vueltas por otro sector, vi que en una mesita había un jarrón de cristal con unos preciosos narcisos.

Sonreí, recordándolo.

 _Ah, Edward, ya te extraño_ , pensé, volviendo a sentir el remolino en mi barriga.

Cuando me giré para volver adónde las demás, vi que Rose me vigilaba con la ceja enarcada. Cambié mi expresión enseguida e ignoré cualquier mirada de pregunta que pudiera venir de ella.

—¡Aquí voy! —exclamó Alice antes de salir del probador.

Esme y Cynthia estaban sentadas en unos pequeños sitiales de terciopelo, mientras que mi mejor amiga y yo nos mantuvimos expectantes apoyadas en la pared. Alice salió y se me abrió la boca de sopetón. ¡Se veía preciosa! El vestido era amplio en la zona de abajo, con destellos y ciertos vuelos que le hacían ver como una princesa. La zona del pecho era recta, con algunos detalles en marfil, acabando en la cintura con un encaje sutil que le marcaba muy bien la cintura. Los brazos estaban cubiertos con la misma tela hasta las muñecas, con un acabado en punta en la zona del dorso de sus manos.

—Oh mi Dios —exclamó Esme, llevándose una mano a los labios.

—Jasper quedará boquiabierto —le dijo Cynthia.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió Alice, dándose la vuelta para que el vestido hiciera un espectáculo de brillos impresionante.

—Mi hermano se morirá de amor, ¡te ves bellísima! —dije, poniéndome una mano en el pecho.

Los ojos de Esme estaban bañados en lágrimas y todas lo notamos.

—Lo siento, pero me parece que fue ayer cuando eras una criatura pequeñita. Y ni hablar de tu madre, Alice, estaría llorando igual que yo.

Alice asintió y tragó, aguantándose también las lágrimas. Todo lo que refería a su madre le dolía, especialmente cuando su boda se avecinaba a paso muy rápido.

—Ella debe estar en algún lugar observando, que no quepan dudas —les dijo Rose, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón —susurró Esme, quitándose las lágrimas bajo los ojos—. Dios, estoy tan feliz. Y ni creas, cuando tu tío Edward te vea, Alice, seguramente se emocionará muchísimo más que yo.

Sentí una pequeña sacudida en mi interior al escuchar su nombre.

—Estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero que sea el gran día —exclamó ella, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Sólo quedan cuatro meses, el tiempo pasará volando y no te darás cuenta de ello —le comentó Cynthia.

Respiré hondo, porque posterior a ese tiempo, Edward se iría el crucero y probablemente dos años a España.

Dos malditos y largos años…

.

Luego del vestido, la Sra. Cullen nos invitó a cenar a todas, sin embargo, Rose se sentía un poco mal así que preferí acompañarla y solo agradecerle por la invitación.

Tomamos un taxi hasta su departamento y llegamos bastante rápido. Cuando bajamos, Rose sufrió un fuerte mareo, así que tuve que sujetarla durante un rato para que no cayera.

—Espero que Emmett esté en casa, porque no planeo dejarte sola hasta que estés acompañada.

El piso de Rosalie era la apología al buen gusto. Era evidente que mi hermano no tuvo nada que ver con su decoración. Era pequeñito y de colores sobrios.

—Emmett aún debe estar trabajando —me comentó, sentándose en el sofá.

Le llevé un té y la arropé, esperando que se encontrara mejor. Rose nunca se enfermaba, así que me preocupé.

Pero ella miraba hacia el horizonte, pensando en algo que la tenía muy ocupada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Rose? —le pregunté, sentándome a sus pies.

Al escucharme pareció salir rápidamente del trance.

—Estaba pensando en mi matrimonio con Emmett.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Algo bueno? —inquirí.

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto que algo bueno, ¡lo amo! Es solo que… estaba comparando mi vida desde el instante en el que lo conocí y cómo era yo antes de eso.

Suspiré y le acaricié la pantorrilla descubierta.

—Tengo algo que contarte —susurró.

Me separé un poco para mirarla interrogante, el tono de su voz se escuchaba enigmático.

—Antes de ir a buscarte al trabajo venía del médico.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y mi corazón dio una sacudida brusca.

—Rose, ¡habla! Me matas del susto —la regañé.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

—Oh por Dios, ¡Rose! —exclamé, echándome a sus brazos.

—Sí, lo sé —exclamó, entre aterrada y feliz—. Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento.

—Ni yo —dije, apretando sus manos—. Llevas años con mi hermano, ¡creí que nunca sería tía!

—Ay, lo sé, es que quería consolidar mi carrera, pero ahora… —Suspiró, un poco apesadumbrada—. El mundo de las bailarinas de ballet mediocres como yo es aún más duro.

—Oh no, no digas eso. Sabes que en un futuro todo puede mejorar, estuviste años alejada del baile, ahora es tu momento, disfrútalo.

Le apreté las mejillas, lo que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—No puedo creer que tendré un sobrino. Estoy tan feliz por ti y por… ¿Emmett sabe?

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Me acompañó en el proceso. Bella, nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Me reí y volví a abrazarla.

—Por supuesto que está feliz, te ama.

—Lamento habértelo dicho así, pero no podía aguantarme, quería verte más feliz de lo que te ves ahora —confesó.

La miré extrañada una vez que nos separamos, pero ella solo besó mi mejilla y descansó su mentón en mi hombro.

—Sea lo que sea que te tenga así, solo espero que sea para siempre, porque nunca te habías visto más completa en toda tu vida —susurró—. Te quiero.

—Te quiero —le respondí, mirando hacia un punto lejano y pensando en sus palabras y, por supuesto, en mi pequeño sobrino.

—¿Cuánto tienes ya? Muero por comprarle cosas y jugar con él. —Hice un puchero.

—Solo dos meses, aún es muy pequeñito. —Se puso la mano en el vientre y yo la imité—. Felicitaciones, tía Bella —musitó con voz dulce.

No sé qué me sucedía, pero estuve a punto de derramar un par de lágrimas. No era una mujer en extremo sentimental, pero ahora parecía que cualquier cosa resultaba más bella y más entera.

—Felicitaciones, mamá Rose —dije.

Luego de ver a Rose, recibí una llamada de Edward en el momento preciso. Mi mejor amiga me espió y enseguida sonrió.

—¿Es él?

Me hice la tonta y guardé el móvil sutilmente.

—Sí… Quiere verme.

—¿Cuándo me dirás quién es?

—No lo sé.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?

Suspiré.

—Estoy enamorada de él.

Se llevó una mano a los labios.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo durante varios minutos—. Esa es información nueva y muy impactante.

Parecía en shock.

—No sé qué hacer con esta sensación, Rose.

—¿Por qué? Amar es algo tan lindo.

—Tengo miedo de que no podamos estar juntos, amando es tan difícil.

—Pero… Bells, ¿por qué dices eso…?

—Descuida, a veces hablo estupideces…

—Pero…

—No me hagas caso.

—¿Quién es? Bella me asustas.

—Tengo que irme.

Bufó y me tomó la mano.

—Dime qué pasa. Ahora —ordenó.

Tomé aire y la miré.

—Puede que se vaya del país.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Le han ofrecido el trabajo de sus sueños en otro país. No puedo obligarle a que se quede.

Sus ojos se pusieron tan tristes que me largué a llorar enseguida.

—Pero, Bella…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? —le pregunté—. Estoy ilusionándome con él, Rose, y ahora el destino me lo quiere arrebatar.

Miré a Rose, felizmente casada, recién disfrutando de saber que tendrían un bebé…

Apreté los ojos y me abracé desde las rodillas.

—Son ilusiones que ni siquiera sé si él las quiere, Rose. No lo sé, cinco meses no son suficientes para los dos.

—¿Y si te vas con él? Bella, mírate, lo amas mucho, ese hombre debe ser sensacional, nunca te había visto tan feliz, nunca te habías ilusionado… No te hagas esto.

—Sabes que no puedo —susurré—. ¿Qué hago con Todd? ¿Qué hago con mi carrera?

Ella no respondió, pero su expresión era de total desacuerdo.

Me limpié bajo los ojos y me levanté.

—Tengo que irme. Estará esperándome.

—Está bien, ve, pero por favor… —Suspiró hondo—. No desperdicies lo que sientes por el miedo a amar, ¿sí?

—Sí, Rose, tranquila —murmuré.

Troté rápido hasta dos cuadras más allá, lugar en el que Edward estaría esperándome. No me costó encontrar el Cadillac.

—Estuve ansiándote todo el día —me dijo luego de cerrar la puerta y trotar hacia mí.

Nos besamos en medio del frío clima, sintiendo los copos de nieve sobre nuestras cabezas. Luego lo abracé, ansiándolo con todas las palabras de Rose en mi cabeza.

—Vamos al coche, hace mucho frío.

Después de todo lo hablado el día que cenamos juntos, decidimos aprovechar cada noche, sin importar qué fuera a ocurrir. Nos lo debíamos.

—¿Trajiste todo? Porque quiero aprovechar que realizas tu trabajo para prepararte algo para comer —me susurró con cariño.

Me cerré el cinturón y busqué mis legajos para decirle que estaba preparada, pero no los encontré.

—Ay no, debí dejarlos en la oficina —asumí.

—Si quieres podemos ir a buscarlos ahora. ¿La oficina está abierta a esta hora?

—Sí, deben quedar muy pocos ya. ¿No te molesta acompañarme?

—En absoluto, no quiero que te atrases en tu auditoría.

Edward manejó de camino al edificio de contabilidad. Ya habían muchas luces apagadas y en la entrada me recibió el guardia nocturno, quien ya me conocía. Nos permitió la entrada por unos minutos, recordándome que debía bajar antes que las puertas superiores se cerrasen.

—Este lugar me trae recuerdos —afirmó Edward, cerrando la puerta de mi oficina.

Yo estaba de puntillas en el estante, mirando con el culo elevado para sacar mis legajos.

—Eres un sucio —le recordé.

Él me ayudó a sacarlas y me giró rápido para tenerme contra el estante.

—Sabes que nunca dejaré de serlo, no contigo —susurró para luego comerse mis labios.

Me reí, intentando evadirlo, pero me tenía las caderas muy sujetas y yo apenas era consciente de mi propia autonomía cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

De pronto sentimos un profundo escándalo desde las oficinas más lejanas. Enseguida reconocí las voces: Aro y Trace. ¿Qué demonios ocurría con los dos?

Dejamos de besarnos y ambos fruncimos el ceño, algo intrigados por la discusión que se gestaba a unos metros más allá. Él iba a preguntarme algo, pero le indiqué que guardara silencio; no era buena idea que los dos estuviéramos escuchando.

A los pocos segundos sentimos que alguien dio un portazo, por lo que yo me asomé a mirar, seguida por Edward, que parecía preocupado por el escándalo. Justo en medio de aquella acción, nos topamos con Trace de frente. Él inmediatamente me miró, pero luego lo hizo con mi cobrizo.

Oh, demonios.

—A ti quería encontrarte —espetó Edward, como si de pronto estuviera recordando todo de un sopetón.

Trace bufó, pues ya venía tenso y muy malhumorado.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, si a alguien tengo que rendirle explicaciones es a Bella, no a ti.

Edward dio un paso adelante y yo le tomé el brazo con ambas manos.

—Cariño, por favor —supliqué.

Lo que menos quería era una pelea entre ellos dos.

—Bella y yo estamos juntos, esto ya dejó de ser sólo asunto de ustedes dos —bramó con la respiración pesada.

—No sabía que tenías dueño, Bella, ¿a poco le pides autorización para estar con alguien más? —me preguntó mirándome.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme algo así?

—¿Estar con alguien más? ¡La besaste, hijo de puta! ¿Sabes que antes de hacer eso debes asegurarte que la otra persona siente deseos por ti? —exclamó, dando un paso al frente.

—Ese fue mi error y sólo le debo explicaciones a ella, no a ti. Bella no necesita que la cuiden.

—No estoy cuidándola, estoy protegiéndola, imbécil, porque no voy a permitir que nadie la toque sin su consentimiento, ¿¡me oíste!? —vociferó, chocando su pecho con él.

—Edward —volví a suplicar, tocando su espalda—. No sigamos con esto.

—Ten cuidado, porque te puedes arrepentir de meterte conmigo y con la mujer que quiero. Vuelve a tocarle un pelo y sabrás quién soy yo. —Lo empujó, sacándolo de su proximidad.

—Hey, ni creas que me intimidas, Edward Cullen, sé muy bien la clase de hombre que eres, en especial al saber lo que tu hermano sospecha de ti.

Yo cerré los ojos, preparada para el huracán.

—Sí, Edward, sé que eres un sospechoso. Ya puedo imaginarme por qué te has acercado tanto a la contadora del caso, ¿no? Para llenarle la cabeza de mentiras, es cosa de verte, ¿no, Bella? Que le has defendido a capa y espada sabiendo que eso puede traerte problemas.

—No debiste meterte conmigo, Trace, y menos con Bella. Estoy con Bella porque la quiero y tú no tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarlo, mucho menos ante su criterio en el trabajo. Lárgate de aquí antes que te rompa la cara, pero recuerda muy bien con quién te has atrevido a entrometerte —espetó mi cobrizo.

Trace apretó la mandíbula y me miró, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero yo desvié la atención hacia Edward, pues era él el único hombre que me importaba. Finalmente lo vimos alejarse, completamente tenso, entrando al ascensor y descendiendo por él.

—Te juro que me calmé, siento haber dicho todas esas cosas, pero pienso en cómo te besó y quiero buscarlo hasta golpearlo —gruñó.

Respiré hondo y le toqué las mejillas con cariño.

—Ya sucedió. Trace no volverá a acercarse a mí, ya no quiero su compañía —murmuré—. Calma, ¿sí? Te quiero.

Sonrió lentamente y rozó su nariz con la mía.

—Te quiero —respondió.

La presencia de alguien más mirando nuestro encuentro nos hizo separarnos un poco, curiosos por quién podría ser. Cuando vi que era Aro, el alma se me cayó a los pies.

—Hola, Bella, creí que no iba a verte hoy, pero me has sorprendido —dijo con serenidad.

Edward tomó mi mano y Aro vio nuestro contacto, para luego fijar sus ojos en él.

Recordar los lazos que mi jefe tenía con su ex esposa y cómo hizo lo posible para ayudar a esa mujer a embaucarlo, hicieron que yo misma comenzara a odiarlo incluso luego de todo lo que me había ayudado a surgir en el ámbito profesional.

—Vaya, qué tremenda sorpresa me he llevado —afirmó con sinceridad, sin poder quitar sus ojos de nuestro agarre.

—Aro Vulturi, tanto tiempo sin verte —respondió Edward con el veneno palpable.

—Lo mismo digo, y con mi contadora estrella, no puedo creerlo.

Suspiré.

—Siento que nos hayamos encontrado de esta manera, Sr. Vulturi, venía a buscar un par de cosas y Edward me acompañó. Ya nos íbamos.

Mi jefe seguía mirándonos, sin importarle lo que estaba diciéndole, parecía expectante únicamente de nuestro agarre y de Edward, que no se intimidaba ni un poco para mostrar cuánto le odiaba.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo. No pensé que estabas con Edward Cullen, ¿cuánto tiempo…?

—Creo que no voy a contestarle —respondí enseguida—, lo prefiero así.

Aro asintió, mirándome receloso.

—Pero bueno, es un agrado verte, Edward Cullen, ¿hace cuántos años ya…?

—No lo sé, supongo que desde que te atreviste a respaldar a una delincuente para robarme.

Me tensé.

Aro tragó y me miró.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Yo sí —contraatacó mi cobrizo.

Mi jefe entrecerró los ojos, a la espera de contestarle, pero yo me interpuse.

—Cariño, vámonos, ¿sí? Sr. Vulturi, podemos hablar mañana, ¿estaría bien?

Él asintió y esperó a que nos fuéramos. Yo apagué la luz de mi oficina y me llevé los legajos, tirando de Edward para que me siguiera.

Una vez afuera, no dejé de pensar en estas dos bombas que nos habían interpuesto en el camino. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora mi jefe al verme con Edward? Lo que menos quería era que me quitaran la auditoría, ¡yo necesitaba limpiar el nombre del hombre que amaba!

—Es increíble cuánto odio a esos Vulturi —murmuró cuando llegamos a su coche—. Maldito cínico de mierda.

Cuando me miró sus ojos se relajaron poco a poco y finalmente suspiró para abrazarme.

—Siento que me veas gruñir, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Descuida, mientras no cometas una locura, por mí está bien.

—¿Crees que pase algo con tu trabajo ahora? No confío en ese hombre, Bells, por favor, mantén los ojos abiertos.

—Aro jamás me ha hecho daño.

—Pero ahora estás unida a mí. Aro me odia tanto como lo odio a él. No confíes, cariño, si llego a saber que te ha dañado, no podré soportarlo, porque sé que será mi culpa.

—No, tranquilo. —Le besé el pecho—. Nada ocurrirá, te lo prometo.

Respiró hondo y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Vámonos a mi departamento, así sigues trabajando y yo te preparo la cena.

—Vamos —le respondí.

.

.

.

Miré hacia la oficina de Trace y, tal como en la última semana, estaba vacía. No había rastros hace días de él, como tampoco de su paradero y ni siquiera contestaba mis llamados. Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa última vez, cuando Edward y él se encontraron.

Estaba muy preocupada.

Llegué de intentar conversar con Aro por décima vez en la semana, cansada y aburrida de sus esquivas. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Apagué la laptop en cuanto miré mi avance en la auditoría, asfixiada por lo que estaba descubriendo.

Ya pasaba de las 5.30 cuando decidí marcharme del edificio, hoy mi cerebro no funcionaba correctamente. Al momento de tomar el taxi iba a indicarle la dirección de mi departamento, pero en un impulso me decidí por ir al de Trace con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

El vehículo dio un par de vueltas por el barrio que recordaba muy precariamente, ya que la única vez que estuve ahí fue de noche y no era muy buena evocando detalles. Me guie por instinto y, cuando el taxista ya se veía bastante irritado por el embrollo, decidí bajarme en el lugar que más se asemejaba a lo que recordaba.

Por un instante me arrepentí, pero una vez que di un paso adelante parecía que mi cabeza comenzaba a abrirse hacia aquella noche. Una vez que estuve frente a la puerta, toqué, impaciente y a la espera; detrás solo se oía un vacío, como si no hubiera nadie. _Quizá me equivoqué de piso_ , pensaba, cuando de pronto escuché unos pasos lentos viniendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando me abrió el mundo casi se me cayó a los pies del horror. Trace tenía la mitad del rostro destrozado, con cardenales y magulladuras hechas a base de puños y patadas. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y la nariz tenía un tajo muy profundo que, a juzgar por el color, debió tardar mucho en dejar de sangrar.

—Dios mío —gemí.

Botó el aire de sus pulmones y me dio un fuerte abrazo, dejando escapar un sonido de alivio. No me esperaba a mí para nada, porque estaba aterrado.

—Trace, ¿qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo exterior como si buscara a alguien más, ignorando mis preguntas. Tiró de mi mano y me llevó hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Trace —volví a llamarlo en voz baja.

Sus hombros estaban decaídos y la tristeza abismante en su mirada me hizo sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

—No debí entrometerme con él, Bella.

—¿Con él? ¿Con quién?

Suspiró, poniéndose las manos también magulladas en el pecho. Era como si le costara respirar y él apenas se mantenía en pie.

—Por Dios, Trace, tengo que llevarte al hospital.

Negó.

—Bella, ya no te acerques a mí, me meteré en problemas…

—¿Por qué…? ¿Quién…?

Su aspecto tan vulnerable me partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Trace —musité angustiada—, dime qué ocurre, por favor —le supliqué.

Él tiritaba de dolor. Le habían partido todo el cuerpo a patadas.

—Me metí con la persona equivocada, ¿no?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él tragó y tosió, derramando sangre.

—¡Trace, dime quién te hizo esto! —supliqué.

—Alguien que conoces muy bien —susurró con las cejas arqueadas.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, recordando la amenaza implícita de Edward antes que Trace se marchara.

Dios mío, ¿él le había hecho esto?

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, chicas, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia para ustedes. ¿Qué les ha parecido la confrontación de Bella a Tanya? ¿Qué piensan de la propuesta de trabajo de Edward? ¿Se va o se queda?_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de todas ustedes y espero volver a verlas, estaría muy feliz. Hoy traigo este capítulo contra viento y marea, mis moderadoras saben lo complejo que se me ha hecho actualizar y lo mucho que odio demorarme, tengan eso en consideración, porque lo hago por ustedes_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes me dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo vía mensaje privado para quienes tengan cuenta y para quienes no, sólo deben dejar su correo en el review, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Las invito a mi grupo de facebook que se llama Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents, donde encontrarán el restaurante romántico al que fueron Edward y Bella, como también a los personajes y su ropa_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	33. Capítulo 31: Espinas

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón**

 **Recomiendo: Forbidden Love — Madonna**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 31:**

 **Espinas**

" _No, no me importa si no está bien tener tus brazos alrededor de mí_

 _Quiero sentir lo que es sentirte y llevarte dentro de mí_

 _En tus ojos_

 _Amor prohibido_

 _En tu sonrisa_

 _Amor prohibido_

 _En tus besos_

 _Amor prohibido_

 _(…) Ya sé que no me haces bien,_

 _Por eso siento que debo confesarlo_

 _¿Qué tiene de malo si se siente tan bien?_

 _Quiero sentir tus dulces caricias…"_

No, Edward no era capaz… ¡No! ¡Edward no! Me negaba a ojos cerrados a creerlo. Ponía mis manos al fuego por él.

—Dime quién, ¡dímelo! —supliqué, negándome a creerlo.

Él suspiró y tambaleó, desmayándose debido a la pérdida de sangre y quizá a unas cuántas patadas en el rostro.

Trace estaba irreconocible.

—¡Trace! —grité, agachándome para sostenerlo antes que cayera al duro suelo.

Saqué rápidamente mi móvil y comencé a llamar a una ambulancia, temerosa de que estuviera peligrando la vida de Trace.

.

Estaba muerta de miedo en la sala de espera, mirando hacia la pared de la sala de urgencias. De fondo se escuchaban los llantos de niños enfermos y los quejidos de ancianos a la espera de su atención.

Ya había pasaba de las 20.30 y sin embargo, seguía sin noticias de Trace.

—¿Señorita? —me llamó un paramédico desde una puerta.

—¿Sí? —musité, acercándome apresuradamente.

—¿Es usted Isabella Swan?

—Sí.

—El Sr. Trace quiere verla, pase por favor.

Me condujo hacia una sala grande, con cientos de salitas más pequeñas. La del fondo era la de Trace.

—Hola —lo saludé, un poco más tranquila de verlo mejor en la camilla.

Estaba conectado a un suero y su cabello estaba pegado a su piel por el sudor de la fiebre.

—Hola —me saludó también. Se veía mucho mejor.

—¿Más tranquilo?

Suspiró y asintió.

El paramédico se marchó para dejarnos a solas, así que me senté en la sillita que había al lado de la camilla.

—Tienes muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero no quiero incomodarte, menos ahora.

—No, hazlas, quiero responderlas.

Fruncí los labios, un poco indecisa.

—¿Quién mierda te hizo esto? —inquirí, elevando mi voz—. Edward no fue, estoy segura.

Frunció el ceño.

—No, por supuesto que no fue él.

Sentí que volvía a respirar. Al menos Trace no iba a insistir en que creyera algo como eso.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Quién fue?

Tragó.

—Fue… Aro.

Me sentí envuelta en mil ideas, mil emociones y mil sensaciones, pero primaba totalmente la advertencia que Edward me dio hace dos semanas atrás. _Cuídate de él_ , fue lo que dijo.

Claro que tenía razón.

Por Dios, ¡Trace estaba destrozado!

—¿Él te golpeó?

Negó.

—Envió a sus hombres.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Aro es muy peligroso e hice cosas que no debí, enojándolo a él y a su esposa.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿¡Qué cosas hiciste para poner así a esas personas?

Mi cabeza funcionaba a cien, pensando en mil posibilidades.

—Bella yo… soy gay —me confesó, apretándome fuertemente la mano.

Me mantuve quieta, digiriéndolo.

—Sé que es confuso dado que hasta te besé sin tu consentimiento, pero… es lo que soy. Intenté negármelo mil veces, por eso te besé, buscando olvidarme de mi naturaleza. Lo siento, no debí.

Tragué, mirando hacia un punto fijo, para luego dirigirlo hacia su rostro compungido y avergonzado. Entonces reaccioné, como si se tratara de una lámpara muy luminosa en mi interior.

—Trace… ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me miras tan avergonzado? No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Trace.

Se veía tan mal, como si ser homosexual fuera una calamidad para él.

Negó.

—He hecho cosas que no debí y es lo que me está matando ahora.

Fruncí el ceño, aún más preocupada por el rumbo de sus palabras.

—¿Por ser gay? Trace, dime qué ocurre, ¿qué ocurrió con Aro? —Me llevé una mano a la boca, ahogando un gemido de horror—. ¿Es por eso que te golpearon? ¿Tú…?

Arrugó su rostro y se puso a llorar en silencio. Yo puse mis manos en sus mejillas para aliviar su evidente dolor y entonces sentí un fuerte calor emanando de su piel. La fiebre había aumentado.

—Prométeme que no me juzgarás, por favor —suplicó.

—Es lo que menos pienso hacer, créeme.

Miró hacia el techo y luego a mí, decidido.

—¿Crees en la idea de que el amor puede contrarrestar cualquier tormenta? —me preguntó.

Lo pensé muy bien aunque, de alguna u otra forma, yo ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, pero a veces… no es suficiente.

Sonrió triste.

—Yo creía que sí, que el amor era la única herramienta para combatir toda tempestad, no importa cuál, pero… —Apretó los labios—. De nada sirve cuando solo es una la persona que planea luchar.

El dolor que pasaba por su mirada me hacía tanto eco que también lo sentí, muy en mi interior. Por alguna razón, ponerme en sus zapatos no fue nada complicado.

—¿Tú y…?

—Sí —respondió—. Pero fue culpa mía, me enamoré de ese hombre prohibido, tenía todas las señales para que huyera, sin embargo me quedé.

Miré al suelo unos segundos.

—Hablas de él como si… te hubiera hecho mucho daño.

Su ojo sano dejó caer otra lágrima muy gruesa, confirmándomelo.

—Tú lo conoces, Bella —musitó—. Se ha encargado de hacerles creer a todos que es un esposo intachable, un padre perfecto y un jefe increíble, pero la realidad es muy diferente.

Tragué y me llevé una mano al pecho.

—¿Es…?

Ni siquiera me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, la idea resultaba muy… retorcida. El rostro compungido de Trace se tornó aún más avergonzado y agobiado.

—Sí, Bella, me enamoré de Aro Vulturi.

Oh por Dios, Trace era el amante que tanto le preocupaba a Sulpicia.

—Aro me mintió —susurró, calmándose de a poco—. En un principio creí que sería algo pasajero, ya sabes, el peligro tienta aunque uno lo niegue y jugué con fuego, quemándome hasta los huesos.

—No puedo creer que Aro les mienta a todos, incluso a su hija.

—Aro es experto en eso. Lo hizo conmigo, ¿no? En primera instancia lo nuestro fue algo… que simplemente se dio. Siempre lo encontré atractivo y, frente a la oportunidad, quise intentarlo, como te dije… un platillo prohibido. —Sonrió y negó, quizá arrepentido—. Me sorprendí cuando cedió y me confesó lo que sentía: deseo. Al principio creí que era ese juego del "hetero en busca de curiosidad", pero no fue solo una vez sino cientos de veces que estuvimos juntos. Me enamoré de él de un momento a otro y, cuando se lo dije, creyendo que iba a rechazarme por completo debido a su vida establecida, me confesó que sentía lo mismo.

—Pero nunca se atrevió a dejar a su esposa, ¿no?

Negó, apretando los labios fuertemente.

—Cada vez que le tocaba el tema era discusión asegurada, y frente a eso, prefería mil veces evitarlo. Y así seguí intentándolo, hasta que Sulpicia se enteró.

—Oh mierda, creí que cuando Jane me hablaba de eso se trataba de…

—Una mujer, por supuesto.

Un jadeo salió de mi boca, comprendiendo el mensaje que me estaba entregando.

—Sulpicia sabe que eres tú —asumí.

Asintió y luego agachó la mirada rota. Entonces comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo y cuan tormentoso era.

—Lo descubrió cuando Aro y yo nos fuimos a Chicago, por eso no pude contestar a tus llamados, el caos allá era insostenible. Sulpicia fue la de la idea.

—Es una maldita —exclamé—. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Durante las últimas semanas, ella y yo tuvimos un encuentro horrible. Me prometió arruinarme la carrera y destrozarme la vida si era necesario. Fue el lunes, de vuelta del trabajo, todo el maldito tiempo sentí que me seguían y cuando tuve más miedo te llamé, sentí que eras la única que podía entenderme, pero no me contestaste y preferí ir al cine, ya sabes, es un buen distractor. Devuelta a mi departamento me esperaban unos tipos tras un callejón y dieron rienda suelta, ya ves cómo me dejaron.

Trace sollozó y parte de sus cardenales se tornaron más rojos que antes.

—Todos estos golpes debían dármelos porque le cagué la vida a ellos dos.

—Escúchame, Aro estaba casado, no tú. Quizá lo sabías, sí, pero nadie merece lo que te han hecho, ¡mírate! Solo un animal desearía que esto te ocurriese.

Negó, taciturno.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes, ¡no lo entiendes! ¡Les cagué la vida!

Fruncí el ceño mientras le acariciaba la quijada para que estuviera quieto y tranquilo. Trace estaba entrando en pánico.

—Su matrimonio estaba roto…

—Bella, tengo VIH —soltó, dejando de llorar de forma brusca.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón, impactada.

—Los infecté —susurró—. Sulpicia lo supo y quiso vengarse.

Tragué y tomé aire, esto era demasiado para mí.

Sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y permitirle que llorara en mi hombro. Trace se aferró a mí y escondió su rostro magullado en mi hombro, gimiendo de culpa en mi oído. Su piel al hacer contacto con la mía se sintió aún más caliente, así que me separé de él para comprobar cómo estaba. Su fiebre me estaba preocupando. Pero Trace se veía confundido, como si llorar le hubiera quitado las pocas energías que le quedaban.

—Gracias, Bella, por no rechazarme —susurró.

—Trace, primero quiero ser sincera contigo, ¿bien? —Asintió—. Fuiste irresponsable, cariño, si sabías que estabas infectado no debiste hacerlo.

—Ese es el problema, Bells, no lo sabía.

—¿C—cómo…?

—Lo supe hace muy poco. Decidí comenzar a hacerme unos exámenes de rutina y entre esos estaba el maldito Elisa, ahí descubrí mi VIH positivo. —Bufó, mirando el techo—. Fue culpa mía, tuve un periodo bastante alocado hace un tiempo y no fui responsable.

—¿Cuándo lo supo Aro?

—En el primer momento en que yo lo supe, o sea hace 2 semanas. Yo no cabía en la culpa, peor aún al ver su rostro compungido. Es una mierda.

—¿Hay alguna forma de saber cuánto tiempo lleva el virus en tu cuerpo? —inquirí.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué importa? El error está hecho, Bells, la he cagado.

—¿Al menos has comenzado con la terapia?

Negó con los ojos cerrados.

—Trace.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada con ello. Ya lo ves, tengo el sistema inmune tan debilitado que las heridas en mi cuerpo no demoraron mucho en infectarse.

—No te hagas esto, no es justo. Todo puede mejorar, ya lo verás, Aro no te merece, queda mucha vida por delante para malgastarla pensando en él y no comenzar con la terapia.

Él me miró y tomó mi mano, sonriéndome en el intento.

—Gracias por ser tú, Bella —murmuró—. Pero quiero que sepas algo.

Pestañeé.

—Aro… tiene negocios fraudulentos. Es un hombre malo, un ser humano rencoroso y asqueroso. Aléjate de él, por favor.

Mi estómago dolió, pensando en automático cuando él nos encontró a Edward y a mí. El odio que brotaba de sus cuencas al mirar a mi cobrizo era aterrador.

—Bella —volvió a llamarme—. No le digas a nadie lo que te dije, no ahora, por favor, es peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada.

La paramédico nos interrumpió, venía con alguien más.

—¿Mamá? —inquirió Trace sin poder creerlo.

Era una mujer de unos cincuenta y pico, de mirada tímida y algo triste. Se veía temerosa, quizá porque no tenía muy buena relación con su hijo. Cuando ella comprendió realmente la magnitud del estado de Trace, se puso a llorar bruscamente.

—Los dejaré solos. Te veré pronto… recuerda lo que te he dicho, ¿sí?

Asintió.

Salí del hospital con todo el peso de lo sucedido, era desconcertante. Imaginaba el dolor que debía sentir y se me paraban los vellos del cuerpo, ¿cómo culparlo? Solo esperaba que sentara cabeza y que de algún modo buscara alejarse de él. Yo quizá debía hacer lo mismo, pero ¿qué iba a pasar con mi trabajo?

.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Edward. Enseguida contesté.

—Hola —saludé, suspirando.

—Hola, Bella, te escuchas cansada.

—No es nada —mascullé.

—¿Segura? La obra de Todd comenzará pronto y tú no has aparecido como acordamos.

Carajo, ¡había olvidado la presentación de mi hermano!

—Mierda, Edward, lo siento, ¡estoy ahí enseguida!

—¿Lo habías olvidado? —inquirió desconcertado.

—¿Dónde estás?

Me sentía horrible, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?

—En la entrada de la escuela.

—¿Charlie no está allá?

—Lo encontré en la entrada cuando llegué. Vino a dejar a Todd para que se preparara y luego se fue a revisar un problema a la florería, supongo que vendrá más tarde. —Hizo una pausa—. Bella, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—Lo estoy. Voy hacia allá, ¡ve a conseguir buenos asientos! —exclamé, aumentando la rapidez de mi trote.

.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la escuela. Afuera, los coches estaban todos aparcados y aún venían llegando más. Miré mi reloj y dejé escapar el aire, aliviada de que todavía tuviera minutos de ventaja. Entré, mirando hacia todos lados y me dejé guiar por la multitud de padres que caminaban tranquilamente.

El auditorio estaba un poco oscuro y el tumulto de gente era bastante grande, así que me guie buscando alguna cabellera cobriza que me indicara dónde se encontraba él. A medida que avanzaba los asientos iban descendiendo poco a poco escalón por escalón al igual que en el cine. Cuando casi llegaba al final, una mano me atrapó la muñeca.

—Casi pasas de largo —murmuró.

Suspiré, agradecida de verlo.

—Has encontrado un buen lugar —comenté, sentándome inmediatamente a su lado.

Me quedó mirando y puso su brazo en el respaldo de la silla con sutileza.

—Creí que iba a llegar tarde, corrí mil kilómetros para llegar aquí —le comenté, dejando mi bolso y abrigo en los asientos subsiguientes a mi derecha, que era para papá.

Descansando por fin, me acomodé en mi asiento, moviendo mis pies adoloridos por los tacones y el cuello de lado a lado para liberar las tensiones de hace un rato.

—No pensé que lo ibas a olvidar —dijo—. ¿Un día muy largo?

Fruncí los labios, pensando en inventar alguna excusa para no tener que hablar de algo tan serio como lo era Trace. Sin embargo, no quería mentir, no a estas alturas porque no tenía sentido. Mentirle a Edward jamás estaría en mis planes.

—En el trabajo las cosas marchan bien… al menos para mí. —Me encogí de hombros—. Venía de ver a Trace.

Su rostro se puso un tanto serio y bajó la mirada repentinamente sombría.

—¿Algo relacionado con el trabajo? —preguntó con la ceja enarcada.

—No —le dije con total sinceridad—, no hablamos de trabajo.

—Ah.

Parecía muy seco.

—Trace me contó muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —inquirió, muy cabreado.

Suspiré.

—Que… está enamorado.

Sus ojos se tornaron más siniestros y esta vez con furia mezclada. Ya sabía qué estaba pensando.

—De ti, ¿no? —bramó.

Dejé caer los hombros.

—No, no es de mí —exclamé con franqueza.

Su expresión se relajó notoriamente.

—Me ha pedido perdón por lo que hizo, porque intentaba sacarse a alguien de la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño.

—Se enamoró de alguien que no debía, está destrozado, hay mucha historia detrás y, sinceramente, me ha dejado completamente entristecida. No dejaba de pensar en su situación de camino a acá —susurré.

Edward estaba callado, mirando hacia mis manos que estaban muy cercanas a las de él.

Y era cierto, todo lo que le había sucedido me tenía muy mal. El dolor en su mirada era tan palpable que no me costó mucho ponerme en su lugar. Y es que no había peor dolor que aquel amor imposible de compartir; la idea me ahogaba y me revolvía el estómago.

—Trace está enfermo. —Moví la cabeza en negativo—. Y muy solo. De verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que está pasando.

—Pobre chico —susurró suspirando—. Lo siento mucho por él, sea lo que sea… de verdad espero que pueda solucionarse.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se encontraban también entristecidos. Imaginé que estaba recordando a Renata y todo lo que su amor le produjo en su vida. Entonces miré hacia otro lado, porque el fantasma de esa mujer me estaba carcomiendo el corazón de una manera que me preocupaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero gracias a la oscuridad pasé ligeramente desapercibida.

—Y… pasó algo con Aro.

Su mirada se tornó muy preocupada.

—¿Te hizo algo?

Negué.

—Mandó a golpear a Trace.

Sus ojos se tornaron horrorizados.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

Pensé en decirle la historia de romance que hubo entre él y Trace, pero preferí evitarlo. No era de mi incumbencia y él me pidió mantenerme en silencio.

—Porque Trace se involucró demasiado en algo que no debía. Además, conoce mucho de él y me ha confirmado una vez más que es muy peligroso. Es aterrador. Trace está en el hospital, verlo ha sido tan fuerte.

Me abrazó y me besó la sien para calmarme.

—Te repetí hasta el cansancio que ese hombre no es de confianza.

—Lo sé. —Lo miré a los ojos y pensé en la primera vez que Trace me habló respecto a lo que le había sucedido. Lo primero que mi mente de mierda pensó fue en que había sido Edward, y aunque rápidamente descarté la idea por ser estúpida e inverosímil, sí fui culpable de tenerlo en mi mente por un segundo—. Cariño —lo llamé.

—Dime, ¿qué más ocurre?

Suspiré.

—Por un instante creí que podrías ser tú, fueron sólo dos segundos, pero…

Edward bajó la mirada y yo sentí que estaba al borde de colapsar. Odiaba hacerle sentir mal.

—Soy culpable de eso, pierdo los estribos cuando un hombre pone sus ojos en ti.

Me tomó la barbilla.

—Pude haberlo hecho, en realidad, sí soy capaz, he hecho cosas peores, Bella —susurró.

Tragué.

—Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Tú me lo impides.

¿A qué se refería?

—Pienso en lo mucho que te decepcionaría y toda rabia cesa, porque tú me importas más que mis celos, que sé que a veces son muy imbéciles. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Alimenté la idea y eso es culpa mía de cierta forma.

Lo abracé y cerré mis ojos. Edward me cobijó y me besó el cabello.

—Es mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto, me baja un poco el ánimo —le dije, enfrentándome a sus ojos.

—Descuida, si no quieres seguir hablando puedo evitar el tema a toda costa —susurró.

Volví a cerrar los ojos para calmar la tempestad. Aún me parecía tan impactante todo, pero con él todo pasaba. Lo necesitaba tanto.

—Te ves preciosa hoy —exclamó de pronto.

Tragué, ruborizada.

—Eso debe ser porque la luz está bastante oscura —repliqué, dándole una sonrisa.

—Ni tú te lo crees.

Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, aún apoyado en el respaldo para estar más cerca de mí.

—¿Qué tienes? —susurré, bajando el rostro para no mirar sus profundos orbes.

—Hey, ¿por qué lo dices? —Puso su mano en mi mentón para que no huyera de él.

Respiré hondo.

—Solo un cumplido saliendo de tu boca hizo que mis pensamientos tomaran otro rumbo —confesé.

—Entonces, cada vez que te sientas agotada, fastidiada o incluso triste, iré adónde sea que estés para decirte lo preciosa que eres —bromeó.

Los dedos de Edward dejaron caminos de caricias por mi rostro, viajando suavemente hacia mis labios. Entonces nos acercamos y rozamos nuestros labios, para luego dejarnos desatar en un beso apasionado. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y él me sostenía la mandíbula con su mano, teniéndome completamente a su merced. El ruido de las conversaciones en el auditorio y algunas risas de niños que venían de algún lugar, me hicieron reaccionar, así que me separé a regañadientes. No estábamos en un lugar privado, no podíamos exponernos de esta manera. Edward respiró profundo, con su frente apegada a la mía, y así nos quedamos un momento para asumir que no podíamos comportarnos de esta forma ad portas de la presentación de Todd.

Por sobre el hombro del cobrizo vi que la mujer sentada a su izquierda nos miraba con bastante atención. Ni siquiera la conocía. Era de edad media y tenía un bolso en la silla que también había a su izquierda. Edward también lo notó, separándose un poco para comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó ella, levantando las manos, culpable—. Me parecen una pareja adorable.

Enarqué una ceja y miré a Edward, que se veía un poco confundido.

—Me recuerdan tanto a mí y a mi marido. —Suspiró, entrelazando sus manos y poniéndoselas en el pecho.

Me puse a reír de forma nerviosa.

—Nos llevamos unos cuantos años, pero eso no ha sido un impedimento para que ya llevemos 10 aniversarios de matrimonio —nos dijo, sonriendo también—. Nuestra hija saldrá a escena, ¿vienen a ver a su hijo también?

Él me miró a los ojos, mudo y pensativo.

—Oh no, a mi hermano —reí—. Tiene siete años.

—Nuestra pequeña también. ¡Oh! Ahí viene mi marido. —Apuntó hacia el hombre que venía a paso lento y calmado hacia ella. Debía tener unos conservados cincuenta años—. Mira, cariño, ¿no te recuerda a nosotros hace años atrás?

Él sólo sonrió, nos saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y le dio un dulce beso a su esposa.

Yo desvié la mirada educadamente hacia Edward y nos reímos. Tomó mi mano con suavidad y nos miramos, él pensando y yo también.

Charlie apareció de pronto y nosotros nos separamos de forma muy brusca.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí están! —exclamó—. Gracias a Dios alcancé a llegar.

—¿Todo bien en la florería? —le pregunté.

—Nada muy importante. Ya hablaremos de eso. ¡Edward! Gracias por venir, Todd lo único que quería era que estuviéramos aquí.

—Gracias a ustedes por la invitación —dijo él.

Papá se sentó a mi lado y me comentó que Emmett llegaría en un rato porque Rose estaba un poco enferma. Yo le seguí la corriente, guardando el secreto de mi mejor amiga.

Las luces se apagaron para dar inicio al show. Me acomodé bien en el asiento, lo que a Edward le sacó una genuina sonrisa. Papá estaba concentrado en el escenario, así que no nos prestaba completa atención.

La obra de teatro comenzó como una fábula donde los animales cantaban y se relacionaban entre sí, dando paso al protagonista, mi pequeño Todd, quien era un príncipe triste, aquejado porque quería volar.

Verlo en esa situación me hizo recordar todas las veces que le preguntaba a papá por qué no podía correr como los otros niños, lo que me llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Edward dio caricias furtivas por mi mano, consciente de lo que me estaba sucediendo, y yo lo único que quería era tomársela, ansiosa por sus caricias reconfortantes. Pero papá… los demás… Comprendí inmediato lo mucho que odiaba tener que ocultar todo lo que Edward me estaba provocando. Nunca había asumida tan bien lo aburrida que me tenía el hecho de ocultar lo que nosotros estábamos haciendo.

Emmett llegó, lo que me distrajo por unos segundos. Nos saludó con gestos y se sentó junto a papá.

La obra siguió su curso y los animales le enseñaron cómo volar con imaginación, jugando con el príncipe por el gran bosque. A ratos no dejaba de reír, ¡Todd tenía una gracia magistral para actuar! Y ni hablar de los demás, que eran todos talentosos. Edward, por su lado, miraba a mi hermano con un gran orgullo paternal, un lado oculto de sí que solo brotaba cuando estaba con él.

Pensé en la posibilidad que tuvo con Renata y cómo nunca más rehízo su vida. Probablemente no quiso hacerlo con nadie más que no fuera ella. ¿Habrán pensado en tener hijos? Edward habría sido un padre tan dulce, no imaginaba a alguien mejor para eso. Ahora ya no se veía preocupado por ello, probablemente porque ya estaba en una edad en la que los hombres ya no quieren cambiar pañales.

Suspiré por el camino de mis pensamientos y me centré nuevamente en el conejo y la tortuga empinando a Todd por las flores.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando cada vez más rápido, tanto que el tiempo se hacía cada vez más corto entre Edward y yo. Él aún no daba una respuesta y yo ansiaba poder tener la valentía suficiente para enviar todo al carajo, pero todo estaba cuesta arriba para mí.

Luego de lo que había pasado con Trace, Aro no volvió a la oficina. Cuando pregunté qué había sucedido, todos me dijeron que iba a tomarse el mes, por lo que quedaría Jane a cargo.

Todo resultaba muy extraño, pero preferí seguir con mi trabajo, aunque estaba tentada a meterme en la boca del diablo e investigar qué pasaba con Aro y esos negocios de los que tanto hablaba Trace.

Quedaban pocos días para navidad y Edward estaba muy inmerso en su trabajo, por lo que no nos veíamos como esperaba. Al parecer, estas fechas no le gustaban mucho.

Suspiré y seguí decorando el árbol, un tanto melancólica, porque él y yo no pasaríamos esta fecha juntos, porque yo tendría que quedarme con mi familia.

De pronto, un nuevo mensaje había llegado a mi contestadora. Era Alice, así que rápidamente pasé la llamada para poder escucharla mientras seguía decorando.

— _Hola, boba, tanto tiempo sin saber de mi madrina de bodas._

Me reí.

—¿Y esta llamada? Si tan sólo ayer querías saber de mí.

— _Ya sé, es que estoy un poco melancólica._

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

— _Es por mis abuelos, ya sabes que son como mis padres. Nunca había pasado una navidad sin ellos, si estábamos lejos ellos simplemente iban a verme. —_ Suspiró muy hondo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿La compañía de Jasper no es suficiente? —medio bromeé, un poco preocupada del tono de su voz.

— _Oh no, ¡ni se te ocurra pensarlo! —_ me dijo entre pequeñas risas. Luego carraspeó, poniéndose más seria _—. En realidad, se trata de mi tío Edward._

Me erguí enseguida al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Q—qué ocurre con él? —pregunté.

— _Estoy preocupada, estas fechas siempre lo han puesto muy incómodo_ —susurró, casi como si temiera que la escucharan.

—¿Navidad? —musité, tomando un pequeño cascanueces de todo el desorden de adornos.

— _Sí —_ respondió. Hizo una pausa, como pensando qué decir, hasta que añadió _—: su ex esposa, la mujer que viste en la fotografía ese día en la isla, estaba con su amante un día de nochebuena. Él había salido tarde del trabajo y los encontró… Bueno, no necesitas detalles._

Jadeé de asombro, Edward no me había dicho que eso había ocurrido una nochebuena. Sentí una fuerte sacudida en mi pecho.

— _Lo sé, es horroroso y no lo culpo. Un día antes de navidad descubrió que esa mujer le había sido infiel, ¡y con su socio!_

Me había quedado sin palabras, haciéndome un montón de preguntas que no tendrían respuesta. La sola idea de que Edward siguiera pensando en esos recuerdos me resultaba enormemente doloroso. Apreté los labios, cargada de rabia. ¿Por qué esa mujer seguía siendo una constante razón de dolor?

— _Bells, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero tengo que pedirte que por favor no comentes eso con nadie más, ¿sí? Sólo yo sé lo que sucedió esa noche, mis abuelos nunca conocieron la verdad y sé que mi tío no quiere que nadie lo sepa._

Me apegué el cascanueces al pecho, con la mirada perdida mientras imaginaba todas las interrogantes que sus propios padres habían creado debido a ese maldito hermetismo.

—Descuida, no soy quién para ventilar ese tipo de cosas —le aclaré.

— _Gracias._ —Bufó—. _Bueno, desde la muerte de mi madre él se ha excluido de todo evento familiar cuanto ha podido, pero con lo ocurrido con esa mujer la situación simplemente lo hizo colapsar. Desde ese día y cada año, mi tío se queda hasta tarde trabajando en su departamento, aislado por completo de todos nosotros. Yo siempre lograba escaparme aunque sea un minuto cuando nos encontrábamos en la misma ciudad, ya sabes, para asegurarme de verlo bien, pero ahora me resulta imposible, tengo que estar con Jasper._

—Quizá sería bueno que lo llamaras, le encantará saber de ti —expresé.

— _Eso haré. Pero bueno, no te molesto más. ¡Feliz navidad, amiga!_

Casi tan pronto como terminé de hablar con ella, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era papá.

— _Hola, Bells, ¿ya estás lista para que te vaya a recoger?_

Sonreí, con sentimientos encontrados.

—Claro, ya armé mi maleta.

— _Bien, ¡iré enseguida!_

Suspiré nuevamente.

No tendría tiempo ni siquiera de ver a Edward para desearle una feliz navidad.

.

Papá estaba en silencio con la música y cuando vio que ya había llegado a su coche, simplemente sonrió, complacido de tenerme a su lado.

—Qué linda te ves, mi niña —destacó.

—Gracias, papá. —Le besé la mejilla.

Papá era un fanático de la navidad y gracias a él comencé a sentirle el gusto a esta festividad. Aún así, no siempre fue tan divertido, con Renée nunca lo fue, la verdad. Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Me quedaría en casa de mi padre por cinco días, incluyendo la nochebuena, viviendo y recordando viejos tiempos. Mi mejor amiga y Emmett también se habían quedado como era la costumbre, lo que hacía muy feliz a Todd y a papá.

Durante el transcurso de los días, Edward me llamaba para saber cómo estaba, pero siempre sonaba nostálgico y en más de una ocasión me decía que odiaba la navidad producto de los recuerdos que le traían por su familia. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomarme todo? Dolía tanto no poder hacer nada y estar temerosa a traspasar su zona de confort.

Cuando el día llegó, Sue se había ofrecido a hacer la cena y como todos amábamos su pavo no pudimos negarnos. Y, mientras ella lo sazonaba para llevarlo al horno, papá se quedó poniendo la mesa junto con Emmett, que parecía un verdadero niño.

—Bien, Todd, agacha un poco la cabeza —le pedí.

Él lo hizo obedientemente mientras movía de un lado a otro el nuevo barquito que Edward le había regalado.

—Dormiré con él, ¿puedo? —me preguntó, sonriendo con su diente a medio salir.

—¡Por supuesto! Es tuyo.

Con una peineta delgada fui enviando su cabello hacia el lado y él se mantuvo adorando a su barquito durante un buen rato.

—Permiso, ¿interrumpo? —nos preguntó Rose, entrando con timidez al cuarto—. Wow, qué guapo estás, Todd.

Mi pequeño hermano le sonrió, mostrándole el barquito. Rose se quedó mirándolo y también sonrió.

—Está precioso. —Rose le dio un beso en la coronilla—. ¿Me prestas a tu hermana por unos minutos?

Él asintió y se abocó a seguir jugando con su juguete nuevo.

Rose y yo subimos hacia mi antigua habitación. Ella se dejó caer en la cama, mirándome un poco inquisitiva.

—Lindo barquito —murmuró.

Yo me reí y me acerqué a mi mueble para cambiarme de suéter.

—Te ves tan relajada. Definitivamente ese hombre misterioso te ha hecho muy feliz. —Se acercó por detrás y me tocó los hombros.

Le mostré la lengua y me metí el suéter rápidamente por la cabeza.

—Cualquiera sería feliz con él —le dije.

Ella sólo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y cruzarse de brazos.

—Puede ser, aunque creo que él sólo quiere ser feliz contigo.

En lugar de reírme me puse a suspirar, dejándome caer en la cama.

—¿Ese corazón está tan feliz que le tienes miedo? —me preguntó, sentándose conmigo.

La miré, incrédula.

—Te conozco más que a nadie y estoy orgullosa de ello. Escúpelo ya, ¿es así?

—No dejo de pensar en él —susurré—. Rose, si la vida es de esa manera con este hombre, entonces quiero que así sea, no sólo una semana, sino… siempre.

Vivir tantos años ignorando todo tipo de relaciones me había valido de una total debilidad en ello. Le aterraba a los sentimientos de esta magnitud y, como siempre, la vida se había encargado de hacérmelo notar de la forma más brusca posible. Había estado evitando asumir mis sentimientos por Edward desde el momento en que luché conmigo misma por negármelo, craso error para alguien con la inteligencia emocional de una roca.

Mi mejor amiga medio sonrió mientras se tocaba la barriga, pensativa.

—Navidad tiene el poder de hacernos extrañar a quienes queremos, especialmente cuando no podemos estar con ellos —susurró—. Supongo que quisieras estar con él ahora.

Pestañeé, un poco confundida conmigo misma.

—No lo sé, Rose, también quiero estar con mi familia, ustedes son lo más importante para mí…

—Lo sé, lo sé mejor que nadie —me interrumpió poniendo su mano en mi muslo—. Pero te he visto soñando despierta todo el día, es obvio que quieres estar con él también.

Bufé, moviéndome el flequillo y entonces me decidí a contarle lo que hablé con Alice hace un par de días, claro, sin nombres y sin nada que le hiciera sospechar de quién podía ser. Mi mejor amiga bajó los hombros con tristeza y luego arqueó las cejas, entristecida de escucharme.

—No dejo de pensar en lo que estará haciendo ahora —murmuré, mirando hacia la ventana— y en su soledad.

—¿Y si lo llamas?

Negué.

—Ha pasado muchos años viviendo de su rutina, no quiero entorpecerlo. Ahora debe estar enfocado en su trabajo, sólo lo molestaría.

Asintió comprensiva.

—¡Está lista la cena! —gritaron desde abajo. Rose y yo dimos un pequeño respingo.

—¡Ya vamos! —grité también.

Nos dimos una larga mirada, para entonces levantarnos de la cama y bajar al comedor.

Durante la cena de nochebuena logré distraerme a ratos de los pensamientos sobre Edward. Las comidas con mi familia siempre se trataban de anécdotas de infancia y situaciones que valía la pena recordar, por tanto las risas siempre abundaban. Sin embargo, aunque aquellos ratos sentía que estaba inmensamente feliz, los recuerdos siempre iban a parar a sus ojos verdes.

Cuando la cena acabó me dejé caer en el sofá, mirando a los demás mientras me bebía la última copa de vino de la noche. Sue y papá estaban arrimados mientras intentaban torpemente levantar las cosas de la mesa, mirándose con amor, mientras, Rose y Emmett estaban en el sofá del frente, mi mejor amiga acurrucada a su brazo mientras mi hermano le leía un cuento a Todd y le acariciaba la barriga a su esposa, disfrutando por completo de la familia que habían formado. En el momento en que sentí esa pizca de envidia miré hacia otro lado, frunciendo los labios con tristeza. Yo también quería estar con el amor de mi vida, sentir que este día podía disfrutar de todo el cariño que él podía brindarme, pero no podía y eso me dolía más de lo que podía soportar.

.

Desperté cuando el cielo anunciaba el amanecer y la nieve caía de forma lenta. Al mirar el reloj comprobé que ya eran las seis de la mañana, hora perfecta para abrir los regalos.

Como era mi costumbre, me levanté rápido y toqué las puertas de todos mientras gritaba " _¡ya es navidad! ¡A abrir los regalos!_ ". Cuando llegué a la habitación de Todd, justo al lado de la de mis padres, fui tras él y comprobé que ya estaba despierto, ansioso como cualquier niño de abrir los regalos.

—¡Ya es hora! —exclamó, moviendo el edredón hacia un lado.

Le ayudé a bajarse y juntos comenzamos a tocar la puerta de papá, quien salió junto a Sue medio adormilados a ver qué pasaba.

—¡Ya es navidad! —gritamos al unísono.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? —preguntó Emmett, bajando con Rose de la mano.

—¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! —repitió Todd, medio saltando en su silla.

Todos se miraron y sonrieron.

Frente al frondoso árbol decorado y lleno de luces parpadeantes, Todd abría ansiosamente los regalos que todos le habíamos entregado. Como sus manos no eran totalmente cooperadoras para él, Sue comenzó a ayudarle mientras lo miraba con dulzura. Papá se sentó a mi lado, apoyando cómodamente el peso de su barbilla en mi hombro. Por un segundo me sorprendí de manera grata, ya que él no era un hombre de piel a tiempo completo.

—Me gusta verlo feliz —me susurró.

—A mí también.

—Veamos, ¿quién te envió este regalo? —inquirió Sue, levantando una bella cajita de color calipso y lazo plata—. Oh —exclamó, dándome una ligera mirada—. ¡Edward Cullen!

Escuchar su nombre me hizo acercar el tronco de inmediato hacia ellos, mientras que Todd dio un ligero brinco entusiasta.

—No sabía que él había estado aquí —murmuré, haciéndome la desinteresada.

—Vino de pasada antes de que tú llegaras, no se olvidó de ti, ¿eh, hijo? —Papá le sacudió el cabello mientras mi hermano buscaba la manera de no estropear la bella presentación del presente.

Sonreí. Por supuesto que no iba a olvidarlo.

Cuando finalmente logró ver qué había dentro, su boca formó una perfecta O, sacando con entusiasmo una tarjeta que se colgó rápidamente en el cuello.

—¡No lo olvidó! —exclamó.

—Es un pase de acceso a la construcción del buque —contó papá luego de leerla—. Edward te quiere bastante, Todd.

Mi pequeño hermano estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta de que le quedaban dos regalos más por abrir, lo que a mí me extrañó debido a que todos ya le habíamos dado el nuestro.

Emmett los tomó y frunció los labios con evidente incomodidad.

—Son de Renée —espetó con amargura.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, especialmente yo, que de inmediato sentí el trago amargo de recordarla.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Todd con inocencia.

—Sólo ábrelos —susurré con la garganta apretada.

Él lo hizo sin chistar. El primero era un juego de video y el otro un moderno automóvil a control remoto.

 _Qué original_ , pensé.

Miré a papá, un poco molesta de saber que permitió que esa mujer viniera a dejar sus mugrientos regalos, pero él sólo suspiró, un tanto cansado con la situación.

—Wow, ¿puedo jugar? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Papá se tomó la barbilla y asintió con lentitud.

—Después de desayunar, ¿sí?

Todd, muy conforme, le entregó el coche a su hermano para que éste pudiera quitarlo del empaque. Sue se levantó en silencio de la alfombra, nos tocó los hombros y se marchó a la cocina para dejarnos hablar más cómodamente. Rose, que miraba muy nerviosa la situación, simplemente se dedicó a observar las luces del árbol.

—¿Quién es Renée? —inquirió de manera ilusionada.

—Es…

—Ven, Señor Calabaza, vamos al baño —le dije a mi perro sólo para evitar la incomodidad de las palabras que estaba diciendo.

—Bells —me llamó papá, pero yo no hice caso alguno.

Afuera hacía un frío del demonio, ni siquiera mi grueso abrigo era suficiente para disminuir la sensación que me calaba los huesos. Me apoyé en un árbol mientras miraba a mi perro dar vueltas para luego levantar la pata, orinar y oler como demente. Justo en ese momento sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Era un mensaje de Edward.

" _Hoy desperté y te recordé de inmediato. Imagino que en este momento debes estar ocupada con tu familia, así que sólo quiero desearte una muy feliz navidad, la más especial posible, sabes que la mereces más que nadie. Y, sólo para recordarte, el mejor regalo que puedes hacerme ahora es que mantengas esa bella sonrisa.  
Espero verte pronto_

 _Te quiero_

 _E._ "

Sonreí, mirando fijamente la pantalla. Luego suspiré muy profundo, imaginando qué estaría haciendo ahora. Por un momento pensé en llamarlo, pero preferí enviarle un mensaje de vuelta.

" _Me pregunto qué hace despierto tan temprano, Sr. Ocupado, ¿trabajar? ¿No cree que merece un descanso?  
Feliz Navidad para ti también, Edward, y un especial gracias de parte de toda mi familia por recordar a mi hermano esta navidad, ¡el regalo le ha encantado!  
Y no te preocupes, estoy sonriendo en este momento, no es difícil si es gracias a ti. _

_También espero verte pronto, más de lo que crees._

 _Te quiero_

 _B._ "

Justo cuando había apretado enviar llegó papá vestido aún con pijama. Se veía un poco tímido de principio, pero al verme llevar una sonrisa simplemente pestañeó.

Guardé el móvil de inmediato.

—Venía a ver cómo estabas —susurró. Luego carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos.

A veces, a papá le costaba lidiar con mis enojos porque no eran recurrentes.

—Todd piensa que hizo algo mal, sabes que no le gusta verte así —insistió al no tener respuesta de mí.

—Papá, en realidad estoy asustada con esa mujer. No sé por qué esos regalos están aquí…

—No ocurrió nada malo, sabes que no permitiría que esa mujer se acercara a él, pero no me pareció apropiado enviarla al carajo luego de su gesto.

Señor Calabaza se acercó a nosotros y puso su hocico en mi mano, así aproveché de acariciarlo.

—Sé que suena horrible, pero no quiero que se hagan cercanos, esa mujer no me da confianza.

Papá suspiró y me pasó una mano por los hombros.

—Todd necesita saber que su madre existe y quiere verlo, al menos parece que ha aprendido que sus hijos deben ser importantes para ella.

No quise responder.

—Iré adentro, hace mucho frío. Deberías entrar tú también, te resfriarás. —Me besó la frente con cariño, le dio una última caricia a mi perro y se acercó a la puerta.

—Claro, iré enseguida.

Cuando Señor Calabaza y yo quedamos a solas, miré por última vez mi teléfono esperando alguna otra respuesta de él, pero no había nada. Supuse que realmente estaba ocupado y, con un poco de desilusión, lo guardé nuevamente en mi bolsillo y entré a casa.

.

Me marché caminando de la casa de mi padre para volver a mi departamento cuando aún eran las cuatro de la tarde, con el fin de poder avanzar en mi auditoría. Los Cullen necesitaban respuestas pronto y yo ya me había demorado lo suficiente.

Cuando ya iba por la esquina de mi calle, vi el atisbo de un coche negro aparcado frente a mi departamento. Apresuré el paso y, cuando noté que aquel auto era el Cadillac y que a su lado estaba Edward apoyado de brazos cruzados, paré de golpe. Él miraba hacia el frente, un poco distraído, sin notar mi presencia inmóvil. Vestía un abrigo gris marengo impecable, que avivaba su madurez y encanto de forma simultánea, además de llevar una bufanda de tono burdeos alrededor del cuello.

Señor Calabaza, algo confundido, comenzó a ladrarle al notarlo también, sacándolo de su trance. Edward sonrió con lentitud y se acercó a mí, mientras yo no podía moverme de la sorpresa.

—Al fin llegaste, estaba esperándote —me susurró, poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas.

Dejé ir el aire y me cobijé en su pecho, cerrando los ojos en el instante. Me dejé embriagar por su perfume y el aroma a él, a la vez que sentía su risa sincera y sus brazos recibirme con comodidad, lo que me hizo sonreír inmensamente a mí también.

—Creí que estarías… ¿Cómo es que…? —intenté preguntar al separarnos.

—Imaginé que sería una buena idea darte una sorpresa —murmuró, acariciando mi barbilla.

Sentí un manojo de mariposas dando golpecitos en mis entrañas de pura felicidad. Por supuesto que era una buena idea, su compañía era el mejor regalo que podía darme esta navidad.

—Tú y tus buenas ideas —le dije suspirando—. ¿Estuviste esperándome todo este rato acá afuera? ¡Hace un frío glacial!

Edward se veía contento, sus ojos verdes me anunciaban entusiasmo y calidez.

—La verdad es que hice un poco de trampa. —Hizo un mohín divertido con sus labios y yo los miré deseosa por besarlos.

—¿Trampa? —Fruncí el ceño, haciéndome la seria—. Esa es una práctica muy propia de ti últimamente, ¿no lo crees?

—Digamos que el Sr. Ocupado llamó a Sue para hacer una alianza con intereses mutuos —masculló, mirando lentamente al suelo como cachorro culpable.

Lo apunté con mi dedo índice mientras mis labios formaban una "O".

—¿Alianza? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Con Sue? ¿¡Cómo…!?

Ella odiaba nuestra relación.

—Digamos que le supliqué y le dije una y otra vez que te quiero. Me pidió que fuera la última vez pero me ayudó. Tenemos intereses mutuos. —Se quitó la bufanda y me la envolvió en el cuello, haciendo que su perfume se impregnara aún más en mí—: tú.

Tiró de ella para acortar nuestras distancias y me besó de manera inesperada. No sabía que lo extrañaba tanto hasta que probé sus labios.

—Los dos queremos lo mejor para ti, eso forma la mejor de las alianzas, ¿no? —murmuró contra mis labios.

Me largué a reír y él me dio un último beso en la frente.

 _Oh, Sue, de verdad me había dado el regalo más inmenso de este día_ , pensé, mirándolo embelesada.

De pronto, Señor Calabaza comenzó a ladrar y de un solo movimiento impertinente subió sus patas delanteras al pecho de Edward, ensuciándolo sin remedio.

—¡Hey! ¡Maleducado! —lo regañé—. ¡Lo siento!

Edward, muy lejos de molestarse, simplemente se puso a carcajear y a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Creo que definitivamente me gané un lugar en su corazón —dijo mientras mi perro le lamía la mano.

—No es tan difícil para ti, ¿no?

Me guiñó un ojo y siguió jugando con mi perro, quien milagrosamente ya hasta confiaba en él. Y pensar que se odiaban.

Cuando subimos a mi departamento y Edward vio mi despampanante decoración de navidad, levantó las cejas y emitió un ligero jadeo de impresión.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tu época favorita del año?

Dejé las llaves en el cuenco y caminé hacia él.

—¿Te cabe alguna duda?

—Mi departamento en estas fechas debe parecerte un verdadero cementerio —exclamó, acercándose a mi precioso árbol navideño.

Suspiré, apoyándome en la pared mientras lo miraba contemplar su alrededor.

—¿Te sientes mejor aquí? —le pregunté con timidez.

Se giró a mirarme y sus ojos brillaron contentos.

—Muchísimo mejor —musitó.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea, así que rápidamente me volví hacia el perchero y me calcé el abrigo.

—Creí que nos quedaríamos aquí —expresó—. Pensaba que podríamos cenar algo especial para despedir la navidad.

Lo envolví con la bufanda tal como él lo hizo conmigo y le di un casto beso.

—Precisamente porque estamos despidiendo la navidad es que me parece buena idea disfrutar de la nieve neoyorkina, ¿no crees? —inquirí.

Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

—Me pregunto qué te traes entre manos.

Él mismo me cerró la cazadora hasta el cuello, mirándome a los ojos para poder descifrarme pero yo simplemente tomé su mano, le hice un gesto a Señor Calabaza y nos marchamos.

.

—¿ _Midtown Manhattan_? —me preguntó mientras seguía mis pasos—. Creo que tengo una idea de adónde quieres llevarme. —El tono de su voz delataba un poco de inseguridad.

Me giré a mirarlo sin poder creerlo. ¿Edward inseguro? ¿De qué se trataba esto?

Él bufó y un vaho salió de su boca.

El frío estaba tan intenso que tuve que calzarme una gorra con pompones muy poco glamurosa. Señor Calabaza llevaba un grueso suéter que yo misma le tejí y, además, su fuerte pelaje parecía no hacerle sentir temperatura extrema alguna.

Cuando llegamos a destino levanté las manos, presentándoselo con entusiasmo.

—¡Patinaje sobre hielo! —exclamé.

Edward me miró como si estuviera loca y lentamente retrocedió.

—Oh, por Dios, Edward, ¡tienes que acompañarme!

—¡No sé patinar!

—¡Yo te enseño!

Puse los ojos en blanco y yo misma tiré de él hacia la gran pista de patinaje del _Bryant Park_. Estaba un poco llena, aunque no a rebosar. La mayoría eran niños o parejas, todas en su propia burbuja de diversión. Una vez que alquilamos los patines me acerqué a la pista para comenzar a calentar. Cuando noté que Edward no me seguía tuve que devolverme con los brazos cruzados, esperando su accionar.

—Ni te creas que voy a apoyar un pie ahí —espetó como un niño pequeño.

Me puse a reír enseguida.

—No puedes estar haciéndome esto ahora, ¡después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! —lo molesté, subiendo mis manos lentamente por su pecho.

Enarcó una ceja, cambiando su expresión de niño a la de un adulto responsable.

—¿Y si te caes? Sabes bien que el imán de los accidentes aquí eres tú, Isabella Swan.

Mientras Edward me daba sus baratas excusas, Señor Calabaza ya estaba comenzando a mover sus patitas de un lado a otro para poder irse a patinar conmigo.

—Está bien, no quiero hacer el ridículo contigo, ¿contenta?

—¡No lo harás! —exclamé—. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? ¡Por favor! —le supliqué, poniendo mis brazos en su cuello.

Me miró a los ojos y luego miró hacia el cielo.

—¡Bien! Patinaré contigo, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides.

Di un saltito de emoción y le di un silbido a Señor Calabaza para irnos a la pista de hielo. Me puse a patinar con rapidez, moviéndome como lo hacía desde que era una niña. Cuando comprobé que Edward no me seguía simplemente suspiré y lo esperé pacientemente, viéndolo temeroso desde la orilla.

—¡Estoy quedando como un idiota! —me reclamó, llevando un pie con cuidado hacia adelante y luego el otro hacia atrás. No pude evitar compararlo con un venado recién nacido.

—Sólo toma mi mano y sigue mi ritmo. ¡Mira a mi perro, se está divirtiendo!

—Si sigo tu ritmo acabaré con un esguince, te lo aseguro.

Lo ignoré y lo invité a moverse conmigo. Edward era pésimo, pero evité reírme frente a su cara.

—Sé que parecerá una excusa, pero es bastante complejo enseñarle este tipo de cosas a un hombre de cuarenta años —me dijo, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Le solté la mano para poder dar un giro lento mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre mi rostro.

—No lo creo —susurré—. Ya te he enseñado cosas más complejas, esto es pan comido.

Sonrió, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Puedo saber qué otras cosas complejas?

Me hice la desentendida, rompiendo a reír y me alejé lo suficiente de él para tomar ventaja. Edward por poco entró en pánico, pero logró mantener la compostura rápidamente.

—¡Recuérdalo! ¡Un pie adelante y el otro atrás! ¡Es como usar tacones! —le grité desde el otro extremo.

Edward iba a avanzar pero tres niños se le atravesaron y por poco pierde el equilibrio.

—¡Yo no uso tacones! —me devolvió el grito.

Le mostré la lengua y él se rio. Dio un suspiro profundo y entonces copió mis movimientos, patinando hacia mí.

—Ahora sígueme —le dije, volviéndome hacia adelante para adentrarme en la amplia pista.

—¡¿Cómo es que patinas tan bien?! —me preguntó mientras seguía mi ritmo.

Desde el otro extremo vi a mi perro cayéndose una y otra vez sin importarle realmente un carajo.

—¡Mis hermanos y yo solíamos venir aquí cuando éramos unos niños! —exclamé por sobre el ruido de las risas ajenas—. Nos escapábamos de Renée, que nos prohibía salir en estas fechas, y veníamos hasta aquí. Como no teníamos dinero para rentar patines o comprarnos, simplemente lo hacíamos con los zapatos, que es cientos de veces más difícil.

Edward logró sacarme rápidamente ventaja y se cruzó en mi camino con la mirada un poco curiosa.

—¿Sueles venir muy seguido para acá? El tipo de la entrada te conocía bastante bien.

—Es mi pasatiempo en solitario… o con Señor Calabaza. —Los dos miramos a mi perro, que ahora era perseguido por unos niños—. No puedo venir con Todd por… bueno, tú ya sabes —suspiré—. Eres la primera persona que, aunque a duras penas, me acompaña en mucho tiempo.

Edward sonrió levemente y sus ojos se vieron algo culpables, quizá por su rotunda negativa inicial.

—¿Y tus hermanos? Solías venir con ellos, ¿la adultez ya les quitó la diversión? —dijo medio en broma.

Me dediqué a seguir patinando y Edward tomó mi mano para venir conmigo.

—Jasper se fue demasiado pronto del país y regresó con Alice, mientras que Emmett conoció muy joven a Rose. No es la adultez, es el amor —musité.

—¿El amor quita la diversión? —inquirió.

—No. —Sonreí—. El amor sólo te hace encontrar a tu verdadero compañero, es normal que la diversión se concentre en pareja. Supongo que en algún momento ellos querrán volver a acompañarme aquí.

Edward se quedó pensativo y siguió patinando conmigo. Sabía que las cosas que respectaban al amor lo hacían pensar más de la cuenta y, la verdad, lo entendía perfectamente.

Como era costumbre, los altoparlantes dieron inicio a la música navideña de villancicos entusiastas. A medida que Mariah Carey comenzaba a entonar su melodía yo también lo hice moviendo mis caderas. Edward, por su parte, parecía más concentrado en mejorar su habilidad para patinar, y para mi sorpresa ya se estaba manejando bastante bien.

—Ahora sí estás listo para realizar una carrera conmigo hasta el otro extremo —exclamé, sobándome las manos para entrar en calor.

—Uno… dos… —comenzó a contar, estirándose para molestarme.

—¡Tres! —finalicé, deslizándome hacia adelante.

Edward me siguió casi a la misma velocidad y, para mi sorpresa, estaba alcanzándome. Apresuré el paso y me adentré en la masa, esquivando ágilmente la enorme cantidad de niños y adolescentes. Me giré a ver si me seguía y sí, también había apresurado el paso, su mirada suficiente y depredadora me lo decía. Intenté dar un rápido giro para así tomarle ventaja, pero su mano tomó rápidamente mi brazo, impidiéndome seguir.

—Más te vale parar, de lo contrario harás que me haga más fuerte con estos patines —me amenazó, divertido y entusiasta.

Enarqué una ceja mientras me ponía de puntillas para besarlo. Sin embargo, mi inescrupuloso perro se metió entre ambos, impidiendo nuestro cometido.

.

Caminamos por un parque cercano a la Quinta Avenida, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol invernal. El árbol navideño del Bryan Park se encendió a eso de las seis en punto al igual que todas las demás luces de la calle, por lo que todo se veía aún más hermoso desde aquí.

Edward y Señor Calabaza, que ya tenían muy buenas migas, se acercaron a un árbol para que éste último pudiera marcar su territorio. Mientras miré hacia la zona del césped, que estaba cubierta de nieve y los niños jugaban a las batallas, riendo sin parar. La imagen me resultó tan divertida que decidí ir hasta allá entre brincos y armar una bolita (no tan pequeña), y esperar a Edward tras un gigante árbol. Cuando mi perro dejó de hacer sus necesidades, el cobrizo miró por todos lados, muy confundido de no verme por ahí.

—¿Bella? —me llamó, tirando de la correa para que Señor Calabaza comenzara a avanzar.

—¡Aquí! —le grité, saliendo del árbol y lanzándole la bola en la cara. Su rostro quedó completamente blanco.

—¿Estás retando al _Rey_ _de las Luchas de Bolas de Nieve_? —me preguntó, corriendo hacia mí mientras se quitaba la nieve de la cara.

—¿No crees que es un nombre demasiado largo para impresionarme? —inquirí mientras me aguantaba la risa nerviosa, corriendo a paso rápido.

—Lo es —asumió divertido.

Cuando Edward estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó un poco de nieve, la formó y me la lanzó a la cara. Como mis deseos de venganza siempre eran dignos de una villana, hice lo mismo y le lancé otra. Comenzamos una lucha cargada de risotadas, incluso más grandes que la de los niños, mientras Señor Calabaza intentaba agarrarlas con la boca, uniéndose a la fiesta.

—¡Ven aquí! —ordenó él con una sonrisa—. ¡Tregua!

Me guardé la bolita entre las manos, negándome a la idea. Entonces, entrecerró los ojos y corrió hacia mí, tomándome desprevenida y agarrándome desde las caderas. Señor Calabaza se nos cruzó nuevamente en el camino, haciéndonos caer en medio de la nieve, yo sobre él. Los dos nos quedamos mirando en el instante y, como si estuviéramos poseídos de una sensación intensa y volátil, nos unimos en un beso apasionado y vivo.

—No había vivido una navidad así desde hace muchos años —me susurró cuando aún su nariz chocaba íntimamente con la mía.

Sonreí con algo de tristeza, pues sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Así… cómo?

Suspiró, contemplando mi rostro con lentitud.

—Tan alegre y tan feliz. —Dejó escapar una risa leve—. Haces que cada espacio brille contigo y tú lo haces conmigo.

Le besé la barbilla y luego lo miré a los ojos, que estaban cálidos de felicidad.

Nos levantamos y seguimos caminando, entrando en un silencio cómodo y necesario. Edward me tomaba la mano con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, y como era costumbre, me hacía sentir como si él temiera que me fuera.

En medio del camino nos encontramos con dos niños pequeños que estaban haciendo un mono de nieve bastante alto, justo la más pequeña, que no debía tener más de 5 años, intentaba ponerle una bufanda vieja, fracasando en su intento. Edward fue tras ella y yo me quedé junto con Señor Calabaza, mirando desde unos metros más allá. Él se agachó para hablar con ambos, sin embargo, la pequeña captó toda su atención. La mirada que le daba me hacía recordar a cómo miraba a Todd, con un aire paternal que me enternecía en demasía. Su sonrisa se volvía tan dulce, tan especial, que no podía dejar de pensar en el por qué Edward nunca volvió a rehacer su vida.

—Está muy bonito, ¿dónde están tus padres? —le preguntaba él.

—Papá fue a comprar chocolate a la tienda del frente —le comunicó ella, rascándose la nariz con su adorable mitón.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

La pequeña asintió, entregándole la bufanda con una sonrisa. Edward se la puso con paciencia, haciendo que la niña diera un brinco de emoción.

—Cuídalo, no hagas que pase frío —le dijo, dándole una pequeña caricia en el cabello y guiñándole un ojo. La niña asintió y se despidió con la mano.

Cuando Edward caminaba hacia mí me hizo un gesto de duda, probablemente por la forma en que lo estaba mirando, pero yo no le comenté nada.

.

Edward me entregó la pequeña tacita con chocolate caliente y yo me envolví en ella, mirando hacia el paisaje que me entregaba mi balcón. La noche ya se había cernido sobre nosotros, sin embargo, Nueva York seguía más vivo que nunca.

—No es una vista tan elegante como la suya, Sr. Ocupado, pero es mi lugar favorito de todo el departamento —le dije mientras lo miraba sentarse frente a mí.

—A mí me parece fantástico, me hace sentir más feliz que en mi propio departamento. —Sonrió ante la ironía de aquello y yo hice una mueca, un poco triste por ello.

Estuve durante unos segundos dándole vueltas al chocolate con el bastón de caramelo, un poco nerviosa de tocar temas que a él no fueran a gustarle.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió con suavidad—. ¿He dicho algo malo?

Negué rápidamente y luego le di un trago al chocolate, que tenía un ligero toque a menta. De inmediato sentí el rubor en mis mejillas.

—No te gustan estas fechas, ¿cierto?

Edward bajó la mirada y también se bebió el chocolate, como escapando de mi intriga.

—Las odio —espetó, tensando la mordida—, las odio casi como odio la fecha en que me casé.

Tragué.

—Entonces es por ella —murmuré. Aun cuando ya lo sabía esperaba una respuesta de él.

—Sí —respondió—. Fue un veinticuatro cuando la vi con su amante.

Por su expresión noté que no iba a decir nada más así que preferí acatar.

—Es la primera navidad que no paso solo desde ese entonces —añadió—. La primera en la que me siento feliz. ¿Qué me haces, Bella?

No supe qué responderle porque ni yo misma lo sabía.

—Entonces, ¿eres feliz aquí?

Asintió, sonriendo de forma muy leve.

—¿No es evidente? Eres la primera persona que me hace sonreír en navidad desde hace años, ya te lo dije hace un rato.

Sonreí, saberlo me hacía muy feliz, tal como él.

Nos acercamos al sofá y él se sentó, palpándome a su lado. Yo me acurruqué en su abrazo y Edward me abrazó con fuerza, teniéndome a su lado y besándome la sien con cariño.

—Eres muy dulce con los niños —exclamé, llamando su atención—. No quise decírtelo antes, pero cuando te miraba pensé en lo buen padre que podrías haber sido.

Esta vez se rio, pero parecía más un bufido.

—Suenas igual a Jacob y su esposa —susurró.

—¿Por qué no volviste a rearmar tu vida? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que… —Me callé porque volver a hablar de aquel episodio me daba náuseas—. Hoy no pude quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, simplemente no pude.

Él parecía meditar bien su respuesta y, mientras más demoraba, asumía que la clave de todo era que no podía rearmar su vida si seguía pensando en ella. _Quizá, si no es con ella, no será con nadie_ , asumí, sintiendo un extraño escozor en mi corazón.

—Ese es uno de los propósitos de casarse, ¿no? En algún momento lo imaginé y la idea me resultaba genuinamente increíble, pero hasta hace un tiempo asumía que aquella posibilidad no podía estar dentro de mis planes, volver a ilusionarme y a imaginar una familia… —Frunció los labios, callando de golpe.

—¿Hasta hace un tiempo? Ahora ¿es diferente? —inquirí con timidez.

Edward me miró los ojos y arqueó las cejas, como si pensara en contestarme.

—Sí —susurró, tomándome la barbilla con cariño.

Tragué y pegué mi mejilla a su cuello.

—Es sólo que, a veces pienso que no sería un buen padre.

—No, no digas eso —musité, poniendo mis manos en su cuello—. Serías increíble, un padre guapo y fantástico.

Suspiré.

¿Qué me pasaba? Estaba ilusionándome tanto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas de ti?

Miré hacia mis manos. ¿De verdad estaba pensando en esa posibilidad… junto a mí?

—No tengo el mejor ejemplo del mundo, quizá nunca deba…

—No, eres la mujer más dulce que he conocido, serías increíble, serías… la madre más hermosa que alguna vez podría conocer.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos transmutamos una sensación tan inmensa que sentí cosquillas en mi barriga, unas cosquillas diferentes y que por poco me hacen volar.

¿Qué estábamos diciéndonos y qué pasaba conmigo? Todo era tan intenso que ni yo sabía explicármelo.

—Te quiero, cariño, y estás tan linda hoy —susurró, como nostálgico y emocionado sin explicación.

Sonreí.

—Dame un beso y abrázame toda esta noche, sé que quedan tres meses para que te vayas al crucero y, quizá, a España, por favor quiéreme mucho, sé que el tiempo puede ser corto, sea cual sea tu decisión.

Cerró los ojos y asintió, abrazándome hasta calarme los huesos.

—¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido desde entonces? Nunca es suficiente contigo.

Me sentí al borde del llanto.

—Eso sucede cuando somos felices, el tiempo es increíblemente más rápido que cuando estamos tristes.

El ruido de su teléfono nos hizo dar un respingo. Cuando miró a la pantalla bufó cansinamente y contestó.

—Hola, mamá.

Aproveché la instancia para levantarme, besarle la mejilla e irme a la cocina para así dejarlos hablar con tranquilidad.

Comprendía a Esme, no debía ser fácil saber que tu hijo esté solo en navidad, aun cuando hayan pasado tantos años de lo mismo. _Pero ahora está aquí, conmigo_ , pensé, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Me puse a revisar las galletas de navidad en el horno mientras me terminaba el chocolate caliente, escuchando la música de Michael Bubblé. Como ya estaban listas las saqué y las aireé un poco para decorarlas más tarde, así que comencé a preparar el glaseado y los colores. Unas manos me envolvieron la cintura, apretándome con añoranza a un cuerpo masculino y fuerte. Sus labios me recorrieron el cuello y de inmediato cerré los ojos.

—Huelen fabuloso, a este paso terminaré devorándolas todas antes de la cena —me ronroneó.

—Si no hay cena no hay galletas —le advertí con la respiración pesada. Sus caricias en mi cuello y su cuerpo tan pegado al mío ya estaban haciendo su efecto en mí.

—Cómo me gusta cuando te pones así de difícil —susurró—. Supongo que me quitarás mi postre si insisto en evadir tus órdenes.

Me reí y enarqué una ceja.

—Por supuesto, órdenes son órdenes. —Le apunté la nevera con el dedo pulgar y él alcanzó a mordérmelo con suavidad.

Como buen hombre obediente comenzó a ordenar las cosas que utilizaríamos para hacer la cena para dos, la primera que tendría él en muchos años. La idea, si bien me ponía nerviosa, también me hacía sentir especial; ser parte de su felicidad significaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo para mí.

—Mi madre quería ir a verme a mi departamento —susurró.

Dejé a un lado el glaseado y lo miré a los ojos.

—Debe estar muy preocupada.

Emitió un bufido burlón como si eso fuese una tontería.

—No debe ser fácil saber que podrías estar solo —insistí con timidez—. Yo tampoco, la verdad, pero ella es tu madre.

Edward dejó a un lado lo que hacía y se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Esme es una persona muy diferente ahora, sobre todo contigo —musitó al fin—. Mi madre cometió muchos errores y me es muy difícil olvidarlo, sabes bien mi historia.

—Por eso preferiste ahorrar contarle todo lo que ocurrió con esa mujer —asumí.

—Más que eso, sabía que de cualquier manera ella buscaría la forma de culparme a mí, aun cuando intenté hacer todo lo correcto —susurró.

—¿Y el Sr. Carlisle? ¿Nunca sentiste su apoyo?

—Con él es complejo, Bella, papá haría cualquier cosa por mi madre, aun cuando ella se equivocase. No puedo confiar en alguien así.

Me dolía tanto saber que, incluso con todos estos años a cuestas, Edward sintiese tal rechazo por ellos.

—Es un poco extraño creer que podría ser un buen padre si no tuve el mejor de los ejemplos, ¿no te parece?

Edward siguió con su cometido, dando el tema por cerrado. Pero yo no podía estar más en desacuerdo con él.

Cocinamos juntos en medio de un ambiente tranquilo y lleno de risotadas, para luego cenar bajo la luces de navidad y mi tan despampanante decoración. Éramos la mejor dupla cuando se trataba de la comida, de eso no cabía dudas, porque habíamos hecho maravillas para el paladar.

—Yo terminaré de ordenar la mesa —le dije con una sonrisa una vez que terminamos de comer—. Y no le des las sobras a Señor Calabaza.

Él me hizo un saludo militar y se marchó mientras yo terminaba de ordenar. Miré de reojo a ambos para comprobar si me había hecho caso y, casi en un segundo, mi perro ya tenía un puñado de comida en la boca.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamé, poniéndome las manos en la cintura—. ¡Ya está muy gordo!

Edward se hizo el desentendido, frunciendo los labios y marchándose rápidamente.

—Te estás aprovechando —regañé a mi perro, quien se hizo el desentendido engullendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Cuando estiraba el mantel sobre la mesa, Edward puso una cajita tornasol delante de mí, haciéndome dar un respingo.

—Feliz navidad —me dijo al oído.

La tomé, un poco sorprendida y me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—No tenías por qué…

—Claro que sí. Ábrela.

Era rectangular y me cabía en ambas manos. Al abrirla vi que había otra cajita más, pero de terciopelo azul. Cuando la abrí no pude ocultar mi expresión de sorpresa, era un collar. Me fue inevitable tocar la extensión plateada y pulcra hasta llegar al sencillo y precioso dije, que tenía una piedra muy brillante, como una esmeralda, con la forma de una pequeña flor.

—Dale la vuelta —me dijo. Cuando lo hice noté que había una pequeña oración grabada.

—"Como la eternidad a las estrellas"—leí en voz alta mientras se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando comprendí cuan profundo era sentí un estremecimiento en mi corazón y enseguida me sentí a punto de llorar.

—Sé que puedo ser un hombre un poco tradicional, pero…

—Es hermoso —lo interrumpí, sacándolo con cuidado—. Sobre todo porque tú me lo has dado. ¿Esto sientes por mí?

Sonrió y él mismo lo tomó entre sus largos dedos. Me di la vuelta y Edward me lo puso, acariciando mi piel al mismo tiempo. Me volví hacia sus ojos y éstos dieron un fulgor.

—Sí, eso siento por ti, una eternidad, así como las estrellas —susurró—. Te queda perfecto, cariño, es tal como tú.

—Gracias, Edward —le dije en voz baja.

Los detalles, ah, los detalles… Este Edward que se me presentaba para enamorarme cada vez más. ¿Cómo podía huir si hacía esto?

Me besó de manera espontánea y yo me abracé a su cuello, perdiéndome en el sabor de sus labios.

No quería separarme de él nunca, pero el tiempo pasaba y mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor.

—Espera. —Me reí—. Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Se separó un poco para mirarme sorprendido.

Fui a buscar su regalo que estaba debajo del árbol y se lo entregué con entusiasmo. Éste era una caja de color azul eléctrico bastante grande y en la cara superior llevaba una flor que yo misma elegí para él.

—Ábrelo —lo insté.

Edward abrió su regalo con cuidado y cuando vio lo que había adentro sonrió de lleno. Sacó los 4 discos de vinilo de colección y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Son los que…?

—Los que faltaban a tu brillante colección.

Su emoción parecía brotarle de manera creciente, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¿Cómo pudiste conseguirlos…? No puedo creer que recordaras los títulos. —Los miraba con incredulidad, tocando las cajas con cuidado.

—Tengo unos contactos bajo la manga —dije divertida.

—Gracias, Bells, no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho esto —exclamó, envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos un momento para sentir su calor y su entusiasmo.

—Agregaste dos más —destacó, volviendo a mirarlos.

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de darte dos de mis discos favoritos, sólo espero que te guste.

—¿Beth Hart? —inquirió—. No sabía que te gustaba el _Blues_.

—Cuando la escuches quiero que me recuerdes —susurré.

Edward pestañeó, un poco curioso, pero sonrió dándome a entender que así sería.

—Y Franz Liszt, el eterno romántico del piano —añadió, mirando el último disco—. Son perfectos, Bella.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, con la pasión desbordante en cada célula de nuestra piel. Edward dejó la caja sobre la silla mientras nuestros besos se hacían cada vez más demandantes y luego me giró hacia la mesa, tomándome entre sus brazos y acostándome sobre ella. Sus manos se unieron a mi piel a medida que iba quitando cada prenda de mi cuerpo, demandante de mí. Yo, con la misma rapidez, fui buscando su desabrigo, dejando caer cada tela al suelo. Cuando terminé semidesnuda, él se quedó un momento mirándome, disfrutando de cada pulgada de mí. Entonces, mientras me mordía el labio inferior, yo misma acabé por desnudarme sobre mi propia mesa. Llevé mis manos a su pecho desnudo y fui bajando lentamente hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, soltándolo y desabrochando su pantalón. Edward me miró jadeante y terminó por quitárselo todo, dándome la mejor de las vistas. Volvió a besarme y luego bajó por mi cuello y senos, desatando el frenesí en mi respiración. Abrí mis piernas para envolverlas en su cintura y entonces él se introdujo dentro de mí pulgada a pulgada, haciéndome gritar ante la inmensidad de su invasión. Nos miramos a los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que ambos buscábamos y que nos hacían uno, como una conexión irresoluta de fuego y éxtasis. Él se movía en mi interior marcando su ritmo, aumentándolo a medida que nuestros jadeos y gemidos se iban haciendo más audibles, haciendo que nuestras carnes chocaran para producir su melodía inolvidable.

De pronto me tomó entre sus brazos, aún sin salir de mi interior y mientras nos besábamos él me depositó en el sofá. Cuando nos separamos para respirar aproveché la instancia para mirarlo a los ojos y subir mis piernas hasta sus hombros. Edward volvió a darme una estocada de placer, tomándome los tobillos con fuerza, y mientras nos hacíamos presos de nuestras cuencas conectadas, desatamos cada conexión nerviosa en un frenesí intenso que nos llevó rápidamente a nuestro punto cúlmine, un clímax vivo y sublime, sin espacio al respiro.

Nos acomodamos sin aliento en el sofá y nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato, rozando nuestra piel sudorosa. Con las luces navideñas sus ojos cambiaban ligeramente de color, lo que me hacía sonreír.

—Feliz navidad —susurré divertida.

Él sonrió, acomodándome el cabello que se me había pegado a la cara.

—Feliz navidad —susurró también.

Edward siguió mirándome, como si tuviera sus cuencas pegadas a mí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí con la ceja enarcada.

—Nada —musitó.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, situación que aproveché para hacer lo mismo que él, contemplarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me imitó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Creo que te encontré una cana —le dije con seriedad mientras tomaba un mechón de su desordenado cabello.

Edward me miró extrañado y algo anonadado, llevándose la mano hacia donde yo me dirigí. Entonces rompí a reír y él estrechó su mirada.

—Sólo bromeo. —Le mostré la lengua.

Su mirada infundía venganza y de inmediato comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, haciendo que mis risotadas aumentaran. No tardamos en volver a besarnos, perdiéndonos en ello como era nuestra costumbre, volviendo a elevar cada centígrado de nuestro interior. Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y yo me dejé llevar, volviendo a sumergirme en la atmósfera más intensa que nuestra burbuja podía crearnos.

Lo amaba tanto que mi corazón no daba más. ¿Cómo poder quitarme este dolor en el pecho de tan sólo pensar que, pronto, quizá debía decirle adiós al amor de mi vida?

.

Estaba en mi oficina cuando recibí un mensaje de Jasper.

" _¿Lista para la celebración de año nuevo? Tengo listo el karaoke, Alice ya instaló el micrófono. ¡Prepara tu entusiasmo, hermana!_ "

Apagué la pantalla, con los ánimos un poco planos. Por primera vez en todos estos años, no quería hacer ningún karaoke. Nada.

Miré a la ventana.

Edward se había ido a un seminario en Washington DC hacía cinco días y volvería después de año nuevo, o sea, hoy no iba a verlo.

—Genial —gruñí, apesadumbrada.

 _Al menos la navidad la pasamos juntos_ , pensé.

—¿Por qué ahora que quedan dos meses y veinticuatro días se tiene que ir? —dije, depositando mi taza de café sobre el escritorio.

Aproveché de llamar a Trace, esperando recibir alguna novedad de su estado de salud, pero no me contestó. Suspiré, porque Aro tampoco aparecía. Jane me había comentado que su padre se seguiría ausentando, alegando que estaba estresado, así que desde que nos encontró a Edward y a mí, no lo vi más y quizá no lo haría hasta un buen rato.

Algo olía muy mal.

Antes de marcharme a casa de mi padre, donde se desarrollaría la tradición familiar y a la que francamente no quería ir por extraño que pareciera, vi que Ángela me esperaba en una esquina, fumándose un cigarrillo.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, llamando mi atención mientras tiraba el humo y luego la colilla al basurero, no sin antes apagarlo en su tacón.

—Hola, me has tomado por sorpresa, ¡qué increíble verte!

Se rio y me dio un abrazo.

—Pasaba por aquí y como ya sé tu horario, quise verte.

La miré extrañada.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Es que tu amiga no puede verte?

Me reí.

—Claro que no, sólo digo bobadas.

Me acompañó con las risas y nos fuimos caminando.

—La verdad es que te extrañaba, últimamente he sabido poco y nada de tu relación con ese bombón llamado Edward Cullen.

Sonreí.

—Sé que ha sido una sorpresa para ti cuando te lo conté.

—Ese hombre es un romántico.

—Lo es.

Suspiró.

—¿Hoy no lo verás?

Negué, un tanto triste.

—Al menos lo vi para navidad. No se puede tener todo en la vida.

Hizo un puchero.

—¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría sacarte de esa tristeza e invitarte a cenar a mi restaurante. Se realizará una fiesta muy elegante y quiero que te vistas especialmente para la noche, ¿qué me dices? Puedes decirles a tu familia que te irás antes porque yo te he invitado, ¿te gusta la idea?

—Oh, Angela, gracias. —Apreté los labios, intentando darme ánimos—. Voy a pensarlo… No sé…

—¡No! Tienes que ir. Sé que lo extrañas y que quizá el tiempo es muy limitado, pero no por eso vas a dejar de celebrar, ¿no? Esperemos este año nuevo juntas, tu familia entenderá que las amigas igual son importantes.

Suspiré, pues tenía razón.

—Bien, iré un momento con mi familia y antes de la medianoche me escaparé a tu restaurante.

—¡Fantástico! —Dio un brinco—. Habrá fuegos artificiales y una cena magnífica. Ben estará ahí.

Sonreí.

Al menos iba a divertirme, ¿no?

.

Me largué a reír mientras veía a Jasper intentando cantar una canción de Queen, desafinando como ninguno ante los altos de Freddie Mercury. Alice se tapaba la cara con una almohada y papá reía sin parar, tal como yo, Sue y Todd.

Emmett y Rose habían decidido pasar las fiestas con la familia de ella, así que extrañaría a mis dos locos cómplices durante la noche.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó Alice, sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque estás un poco callada, cualquiera diría que no estás aquí.

Sonreí triste.

—Sólo estoy sensible, un año se va y todo puede traer cambios.

Levantó las cejas.

—Eso es cierto. ¿Puedo hacer algo para levantar ese ánimo? ¡No quiero verte así!

Me abrazó y su calidez me generó múltiples sensaciones. La miré a los ojos y finalmente me encogí de hombros.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —mentí.

Fui a preparar unos bocadillos para llenar la charola, que ya estaba vacía. Miré el reloj de pared y me sorprendí de que quedara una hora para las doce de la noche. En 15 minutos iba a marcharme y todos lo sabían; Ángela debía estar esperándome.

—Hola —me saludó Sue, entrando a la cocina con timidez.

Desde que supe lo que había hecho para que Edward y yo pudiéramos vernos en navidad, no había podido hablar con ella y menos agradecerle su gesto.

—Hola, Sue.

Ella me ayudó a servir los bocadillos sin emitir comentario alguno, pero de pronto me quedó mirando y yo a ella.

—Sue, gracias —dije finalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes.

Suspiró.

—De nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio y ella de pronto tomó mi mano, tirando de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sue?

—Quiero hablar algo muy serio contigo.

Pestañeé.

—Pero…

—Vamos afuera.

La seguí, muy dubitativa. La nieve estaba tan blanca que iluminaba junto con la luna.

—Es algo serio —susurró—. Y que me tiene muy preocupada.

Suspiré. Ya imaginaba a qué se refería.

—Si es por él yo…

—Bella. —Apretó los labios—. No quiero decirte esto cerca de nadie, ¿bien? Es mejor así.

Caminamos hasta la salida trasera, donde se encontraba la calle. Casi cuando la preocupación por las palabras de Sue estaban logrando desestabilizarme, vi a Edward parado con un traje impecable que hacía juego de manera increíble con mi vestido, uno simple y lleno de brillos.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Venía con un ramo de flores de diversos colores y una sonrisa radiante y llena de emociones en su rostro.

Antes de correr hacia él, miré a Sue, que tenía los ojos muy brillantes.

—Pensé en todo lo que ha pasado —me susurró y luego fijó sus ojos en Edward—. En lo que se quieren y lo enamorada que estás —susurró las últimas palabras, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello aún era un secreto para mí—. Te ves tan feliz, mi niña.

—Lo estoy.

—Y él. —Suspiró—. Por Dios, te quiere tanto. Debo decir que me sorprende y me hace tragarme todas mis palabras.

Enseguida sentí mis ojos humedecidos y Edward dio un paso al frente, preocupado sin remedio. Yo no aguanté más y acorté aún más la distancia y me aferré a su cuello, él me sostuvo desde la cintura y me elevó, aferrándose a mí mientras juntaba sus labios en mi cuello.

—Desde ahora no me opondré a nada y los defenderé si es necesario. Sólo no quiero que sufran, especialmente mi niña. —Sue me tocó las mejillas y ella igual amenazó con el llanto—. Las cosas siguen siendo difíciles, lo mejor es que estén unidos, cuando sea el momento sé que podrán gritar lo que sienten, por mi parte tienen mi apoyo. Me costó entenderlo, pero lo hice, sé que pronto todos lo harán, pero mientras… —Suspiró—. Mientras, por favor, quiéranse sin importar nada.

Me puse a llorar y abracé a Sue con fuerza. Necesitaba tanto el apoyo de mi familia ahora y ella lo era.

—Gracias, Sue.

—Te quiero, hija.

Su calor resultó tan maternal y tan dulce que me sentí llena de vida. Este era el abrazo de mamá que siempre había necesitado en mis momentos más duros y ahora lo tenía.

—Gracias —dijo también mi cobrizo, tomando mi mano y llevándosela a los labios para besarla con dulzura.

Sue miró su gesto y enseguida sonrió.

—Vayan, yo armaré una excusa para que disfruten juntos.

Edward me miró a los ojos y enseguida sonrió con ganas, como si verme fuera lo único que necesitaba en su día.

—Creí que seguirías en Washington.

—Me vine antes. No podía aguantar estar lejos de ti.

—Oh, Edward.

—No llores —suplicó—. Sabes que me angustia verte llorar.

Me cobijé en su pecho y él me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Estoy aquí —me susurró—, para pasar juntos esta fecha. No necesitamos nada más, sólo tú y yo.

Me besó y yo me sentí más feliz que nunca, porque el destino nuevamente nos juntaba a toda costa, aunque todo estuviera en nuestra contra.

—Vamos —me instó.

—¿A dónde? —inquirí, muy entusiasmada.

—Ya verás. Pero primero. —Me entregó las flores y yo las cobijé en mi pecho, enternecida por su gesto—. Las vi y pensé en ti.

—Están tan hermosas, Edward, muchas gracias —dije con sinceridad. Las olí y luego toqué los pétalos con cuidado.

—Todo sea por verte feliz —me susurró.

—Ya contigo lo soy.

Me acarició la barbilla y luego volvió a tomarme de la mano.

—Por Dios, cariño, te ves tan hermosa.

Me sonrojé.

—Y tú más guapo que nunca. —Me reí

Se sacó rápidamente el abrigo y me lo puso sobre los hombros, calentándome con su propia temperatura. Sentí su perfume rodearme y yo me transporté al paraíso.

Una vez en su coche, que estaba aparcado una calle más allá, él se dispuso a llevarme a algún lugar que no conocía.

—¿Cuál es el destino? —inquirí, acariciando su mano, que estaba sobre el volante.

—Ya lo verás. Mantente caliente con mi abrigo, no quiero que pases frío.

Restregué mi mejilla en su saco y ahí me quedé, sintiendo los suaves besos que me dejaba cada minuto que el tráfico le permitía.

—Creí que no iba a verte, tal como pasó en navidad.

—Me vine en el primer avión que encontré, necesitaba tanto estar contigo, no podía dejarlo pasar.

—El tiempo es corto.

—Lo es —respondió—. Por eso llamé a Sue bajo cualquier pronóstico. Me sorprendí que quisiera ayudarme.

—Estoy feliz.

Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

—Ya estamos llegando.

Miré por la ventana y me sorprendí. Era el puente de Brooklyn, con toda la preparación para los fuegos artificiales. Cerca de la gran atracción estaba el segundo restaurante en el que trabajaba Angela, un lugar ciertamente magnífico que tenía la mejor vista del puente y la gran celebración.

No me costó sumar dos más dos.

—Ángela tenía preparado esto, por eso me pidió que me vistiera de fiesta y que… viniera —susurré—. Tú se lo pediste.

Asintió.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, comenzar este año con la mujer más importante de mi vida.

—Oh, Edward. —Me sentí a punto de llorar—. Te quiero.

—Te quiero —respondió con los ojos también llorosos.

Él salió del coche y me abrió la puerta. En cuanto sentí el frío del invierno, Edward me abrazó, no queriendo que nada me incomodara. Cuando entramos al lujoso restaurante, vi que toda la decoración era francamente increíble, las personas estaban muy elegantes y ni hablar de quienes trabajaban ahí. Era de cinco estrellas.

—Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen —dijo mi cobrizo al maître, que apenas tenía expresión ante su recto y muy pusilánime rostro.

—Pasen por aquí —nos dijo, mostrándonos la ubicación preferencial del balcón, en la cual había una chimenea y sólo una mesa más, que estaba ocupada por una pareja a varios metros de distancia—. La chef Angela Weber nos ha indicado que son sus invitados especiales, por lo que cualquier menú que elijan será hecho especialmente como un regalo de la casa.

Nos depositó una cubeta con un champagne finísimo y nosotros nos sonreímos.

—Angela —susurré entre suspiros—. Cuánto se lo agradezco.

—Es una muy buena amiga.

—Lo es.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Edward tomó mi mano y se la volvió a llevar a los labios.

—¿Te gusta esto? —inquirió.

Asentí, mirando a mi alrededor. Cuando me volví hacia él vi que me contemplaba con mucha ternura y yo me sonrojé.

—¿Champagne?

—Por favor.

Elevé mi copa y él dejó caer la bebida mientras nos mirábamos sutilmente.

—Quiero hacer un brindis —susurró.

Sonreí.

—Primero, por nosotros. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Quiero decirte que te quiero, que no hay día en que no piense en ti. Yo… —Miró a la mesa, aquejado por muchas emociones—. No quiero separarme de ti.

Tragué.

—Eres mi Bella, mi preciosa insaciable. —Suspiró—. Haría lo que fuera por ti.

—Edward —me quejé, porque otra vez me iba a hacer llorar.

—Shh… Tranquila. —Me besó el dorso de la mano y luego me atrajo hacia él tomándome de la barbilla para besarme los labios con pasión y mucha necesidad—. Es un nuevo año, juntos… Cada día que pasa no es suficiente y eso me aterra.

—Nunca será suficiente —dije con la voz quebrada.

Llevó sus dedos a mi cuello, donde yo misma llevaba el collar que me regaló para navidad. Entonces sus ojos brillaron.

—Bella —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Mi preciosa Bella… —Tragó—. Quiero pedirte algo que quizá sea obvio dado lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero sabes que soy un hombre algo tradicional en algunos aspectos, especialmente cuando quiero de la manera en que lo hago contigo.

Pestañeé y él me acarició la mejilla, mirándome con esa ternura que sólo tenía conmigo.

—Quiero pedirte que… seas mi novia.

Mi vientre vibró en mil emociones, emociones que se desataron en una lagrimilla que no pude aguantar.

—Sé que quizá pienses que no es necesario, pero…

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia —respondí de inmediato.

Sonrió con los ojos llorosos y enseguida me levanté de mi silla para sentarme sin timidez en sus piernas. Lo abracé con fuerza y él me sostuvo con la misma intensidad, besándome el cuello y luego el hombro descubierto.

—No podría negarme, nunca —susurré.

Nos besamos rodeados de la música, la paz y la calidez, sosteniéndonos en un ambiente inmensamente nuestro.

—Te quiero, cariño, ¿qué sería de mí sin ti? —preguntó, pasando su pulgar por mis labios.

—No lo sé, pero ahora tienes una novia que te quiere y te cuida, una novia que nunca buscaría hacerte daño —le dije enfática.

Me besó y me transportó a esa nube mágica llena de amor, sintiéndome en un remolino absorbente y lleno de vida, vida que sólo quería compartir con él y con nadie más.

.

La comida de Angela era fascinante, un manjar de dioses que me devoré sin miedo. Cada día tenía más hambre y eso era porque era feliz.

Cerca de la medianoche, habíamos terminado el postre y, con ello, éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos, situación que Edward aprovechó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Me regala un baile, Srta. Swan?

—Encantada —respondí, tomándole su mano.

Me levantó de un sopetón y me besó de manera apasionada.

En el balcón había una pequeña pista de baile bajo cientos de pequeñas lucecitas cercanas a una fuente inmensa que terminaba por destellar colores. Era muy romántica y junto a nosotros sólo existía esa otra pareja que parecía muy enamorada.

Qué ambiente tan hermoso.

Había un hombre que tocaba el piano, se escuchaba perfecto desde nuestra burbuja. Yo inmediatamente me acomodé en su pecho y él me besó la frente, sosteniendo sus labios en mi piel por un largo rato, aprovechando de olerme y de quedarse junto a mí todos los segundos que fueran necesarios.

—Es el mejor año nuevo que he tenido en mi vida —susurré.

—Y el mío también. Gracias por estar conmigo.

—Y a ti por dejar la soledad y quedarte aquí, a mi lado, por hacer todo lo posible para que esto suceda.

—Haría mucho más por ti, Bella, mucho más.

Le toqué la mejilla y él cerró los ojos al sentir mi contacto. Cuando los abrió vi el llanto a punto de salírsele de las cuencas y yo paré de bailar, entristecida y preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Tragó y miró al suelo.

 _Oh no_.

—Bella, me han apresurado a dar respuesta.

 _Oh…_

—La propuesta de trabajo, ¿no?

—Cariño, he tenido que responder, no podía seguir alargando una respuesta, no con ellos.

Tuve que aferrarme a su mano para no decaer.

Por eso me había pedido que fuera su novia, por eso quería aprovechar todo lo que pudiera, por eso… estaba así, ¿no?

—Entonces, ¿qué respondiste? —inquirí con la garganta apretada.

Edward me miró a los ojos y una única lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla de manera lenta, tortuosa y angustiosa.

Iba a marcharse.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué creen que responda Edward? Uff, las decisiones nunca son fáciles, pero en estos casos debe haber una respuesta, ¿no creen? ¿Qué piensan que ocurra a futuro con ellos dos? ¿Qué creen que pasa con Bella y sus emociones, que poco a poco la están comenzando a dominar más de lo que cree? ¿Y qué les ha parecido Sue con su decisión en favor de la felicidad de su hijastra? O mejor aún, ¿qué piensan con lo sucedido con Trace? ¿Alguien lo vio venir? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! Es un capítulo largo que espero disfruten y me cuenten todo lo que se les pase por la cabeza_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de todas ustedes, si tuviera el tiempo de responderles como antes lo hacía, créanme, lo haría, pero últimamente el único tiempo que tengo lo uso en escribir mis dos historias en proceso. Espero verlas a todas nuevamente en este capítulo, ya saben que un gracias es suficiente para mí, sobre todo luego de la publicación que dejé en mi grupo de facebook, ya saben todo lo que me entusiasma su propio entusiasmo porque siga avanzando. A ESEDLI aún le queda bastante, así que sólo disfruten_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes me dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo como mensaje privado a su cuenta de fanfiction, y si no tienes cuenta pero me dejas un review, simplemente comenta tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario se borrará_**

 ** _Las invito a mi grupo en facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", ahí encontrarás la ropa de Edward y Bella, más fotos, personajes, adelantos, etc., así como conversaciones divertidas entre todos los miembros. Además, hay un grupo de whatsapp donde participamos para conocernos y comentar más informalmente lo que escribo. Todo eso lo encontrarás en facebook. ¡Las espero!_**

 ** _Cariño para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	34. Capítulo 32: Te necesito

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Don't Forget About Me – Cloves**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 32:**

 **Te necesito**

" _Si caigo, ¿puedes levantarme?_

 _(…) Y cuando esté cansada_

 _¿Te tumbarás conmigo, en mi cabeza, para que pueda dormir sin ti?_

 _(…) Adónde quiera que hayas ido_

 _¿Cómo, cómo, cómo…?_

 _Sólo necesito saber que no te olvidarás de mí_

 _(…) Espero que estés a salvo, porque yo yazco en tu partida_

 _(…) Hey, sin ti hay agujeros en mis suelas_

 _(…) Y me siento sola sin ti_

 _Y no puedo seguir adelante…"_

—Te vas —susurré—. Te irás…

Repetía todo el tiempo lo mismo, como si no pudiera creerlo. Dios, me dolía tanto la idea, y quedaban dos meses, ¡cómo iba a soportarlo dos meses!

—Bells… Cariño…

—Dilo.

—Sí, me marcho.

Una bomba sórdida me hizo tragar y con ello me desestabilicé, tambaleando ante nuestro futuro. Me puse a llorar ahí, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho. Sabía que podía ser una realidad, pero afrontarme a ella dolía más de lo que aguantaba.

—Cariño —medio suplicó, sin saber por qué.

—¿Quién soy yo para impedírtelo? —fue lo único que pude decir.

Edward me acarició la mejilla y se sintió muy caliente, como si quemara, como si aquel roce me pidiera a gritos que lo atesorara porque no volvería a repetirse.

—No quiero que te enojes —suplicó, ahogado en un llanto que no podía dejar ir.

Miré hacia otro lado y sollocé más fuerte, aferrada a la barra del balcón, mirando al río de frente. Edward me siguió y me abrazó desde atrás, tomándome el vientre con cariño y depositando su barbilla en mi hombro. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo escalofríos desconcertantes.

—Tuve que aceptar, es la única manera de que mi trabajo…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, no puedo pedirte que te quedes, no soy lo suficientemente egoísta para exigirte que dejes tus sueños por mí, ni siquiera me lo perdonaría…

—¡Pero yo sí soy egoísta, Bella! Y te pido que me sigas —gimió—. ¡Eres mi novia y quiero que vengas conmigo!

Me giré a mirarlo y vi el tormento en sus ojos, así como el dolor palpable de perdernos.

—No puedo permitirme dejarte aquí, la idea me duele, me quema… No quiero perderte, Bella, ¡no me hagas renunciar a ti porque no puedo! —gritó.

Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, demostrándome cuán vulnerable era ante la idea.

—¿Y qué hago con mi vida aquí? Edward… ¿Qué hago con Todd?

Me tomó las mejillas y me miró a los ojos.

—Vámonos con Todd —dijo en un arranque de locura—. Bella, vámonos con él, te prometo que seríamos felices.

Cerré los ojos y volví a sollozar.

No podía hacerle eso a mi padre, sería imperdonable.

—Sabes que sería imposible, papá me odiaría —lloré—, Todd ni siquiera podría despegarse de papá, menos de Sue…

—Bells, cariño, no me hagas renunciar a ti, no puedo hacerlo.

Mi barbilla tiritó y me escondí en su pecho. Edward me abrazó y lo sentí tragarse el nudo, haciéndose el fuerte para mí, que me caía en pedazos.

—Vente conmigo, haremos una vida allá, no te preocupes por nada, puedo ayudarte a…

—No quiero que hagas eso por mí —susurré, separándome para mirarlo—, no quiero depender de ti, cariño, no es mi propósito en la vida.

Sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

—Lo sé, eres la mujer más independiente que conozco. —Me besó la frente y yo sentía que me derrumbaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué decisión iba a tomar?

—Bella, cariño —me llamó—. No voy a renunciar a ti, nunca, a menos que tú me lo pidas, y eso dolerá.

Le toqué los labios y él me miró hacerlo con dulzura y mucho dolor, todo mezclado en mil gestos que no sabíamos detener.

—No sé qué hacer, Edward, te quiero demasiado para dejarte ir, pero… mi vida aquí…

—Al menos piénsalo, tenemos dos meses, si decides irte conmigo aunque sea un día antes, prometo que así será, no importa cuánto demores en decidir, si es un sí, yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos y la emoción de vivir lo nuestro sin miedo a nada —susurró—. Pero si dices que no yo… —Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Yo voy a entenderte, te llamaré todos los días, cada vez que pueda y cada instante en que me acuerde de ti. Lo único que extrañaré… —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Lo único? Cómo si fuera una sola cosa.

Bufó.

—Extrañaré tus besos, tu piel, tu olor, tu cabello enredado en la mañana, cuando te sonrojas, tu voz cuando te molestas porque piensas que no estoy escuchándote… Tus quejidos cuando hacemos el amor, tu desnudez, tu risa, tu… —Arqueó las cejas y su barbilla tiritó—. No me olvides, ¿bueno? Pero prométeme que lo pensarás.

Asentí con rapidez y lo abracé nuevamente.

—Claro que lo pensaré, todas las noches antes de dormir lo pensaré, sólo dame un momento, sólo… déjame ver cómo hacerlo, tengo una vida aquí…

—Lo entiendo. Tu lazo con tu familia es más grande del que tengo yo con la mía, no voy a exigirte, sólo… entenderte, porque te quiero y jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres.

Le acaricié el cabello y luego lo besé mientras lloraba sin cesar. Edward me recibió con mucha necesidad, apretándome fuerte, sosteniendo cada fragmento roto de mí.

—Bailemos, ¿sí? Olvidemos esto por estos días, será año nuevo en cinco minutos, y tú y yo debemos disfrutar —me susurró contra los labios.

Me limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares y yo rápidamente busqué la manera de no seguir llorando. Me enfoqué en mi amor, en lo feliz que era a toda costa y lo mucho que iba a luchar porque esto que teníamos quedase lo más intacto posible.

Él me instó a bailar y yo me empiné para acortar nuestra distancia.

—¿Cuántos bailes necesito para tener tu ritmo? —me preguntó, rozando su nariz con mi mejilla.

Me reí.

—No digas semejante mentira, eres un excelente bailarín.

Me recosté en su pecho y escuché su corazón durante un largo rato.

 _Aprovecha todo lo que puedas_ , pensaba _, hazlo sin pensar en el tiempo_.

Qué difícil era.

—Nunca tendré tu ritmo, sabes cómo me gusta cuando te mueves —susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mirándolo a los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo. Creo que armamos un excelente equipo.

Me acarició la mejilla y juntó su frente con la mía.

Suspiré.

—El mejor de los equipos —susurré.

—Tres, dos… uno. —Sonrió—. Feliz año nuevo, cariño.

Di un respingo cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar sobre mi cabeza. Edward se rio y me besó con hambre, haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

—Feliz año nuevo, cariño mío.

—Qué lindo suena. Tuyo.

Me abrazó muy fuerte y nos quedamos mirando hacia los colores en el cielo nocturno, colores que iban cayendo hacia el río mientras la gente exclamaba y se abrazaba por todos los rincones. Yo me mantuve quieta ante sus caricias, su calor y su entrega.

Demonios, iba a extrañarlo tanto.

¿Y si realmente enviaba todo a la mierda y me iba? ¿Y si olvidaba todo por el amor de mi vida?

Lo miré a sus ojos verdes y él sonrió, alternando su atención en mí y en los fuegos artificiales.

El amor de mi vida… Edward Cullen. ¿Alguna medida de tiempo sería suficiente? Lo dudaba. Sólo había una certeza: cualquier decisión que tomara iba a hacerme sufrir mucho.

—No recordaba la sensación de pasar estos tiempos con la persona que más quieres —murmuró.

—Es la sensación más hermosa del mundo —respondí.

Acostó su cabeza en mi hombro y respiró muy hondo, como si poco a poco estuviera recordando la decisión que había tomado.

—Haces que mi vida vuelva a tener un inmenso sentido, Bella.

—No me digas eso. —Me giré a mirarlo—. Me pone triste pensar que antes no tenías un propósito para vivir o…

—Sí, claro que lo tenía, pero era algo banal, ya sabes, mucha ambición, odio… —Apretó los labios y luego me contempló con adoración, procurando repasar mis detalles—. Ese no es un propósito de verdad. Sí, el trabajo nos alimenta cuando nos gusta, pero olvidé querer y eso me sumergió más de lo que imaginas. Ojalá pudiera equilibrar eso, pero ya sabes que no puedo, en dos meses…

Arrugué los párpados, volviendo a sentirme muy angustiada.

—Hey, escúchame —me dijo, tomando mi barbilla—. Soy feliz contigo, quizá si no nos vemos como antes cuando vaya a trabajar, seré un poco menos feliz, pero seguiré siéndolo porque te seguiré queriendo sin importar nada.

—Oh, Edward.

Me abrazó con mucha fuerza, nuestra constante y nuestra burbuja, irrompible.

—¿Y sabes por qué más? Porque buscaré la forma de estar contigo, pero si aceptas irte conmigo, créeme, haré lo posible y lo que esté en mis manos para que seas la mujer más feliz de este mundo, te lo prometo, aquí y ahora.

Sentí otro nudo horrible y yo me restregué en su tórax, queriendo tener una respuesta en este mismo momento, pero fallando en el intento. Por primera vez no quería ser impulsiva. Moría por irme con él, poder vivir mi vida a su lado, pero… Maldita sea, odiaba tener tantos lazos a esta tierra y sentir culpa cada vez que pensaba en ser feliz.

—Bajo los fuegos artificiales y en este nuevo año, prometo quererte tanto o más de lo que lo hago ahora, incluso con la distancia. —Buscó mi rostro y descubrió que yo nuevamente lloraba, aquejada por el sentimentalismo y el dolor de tener que tomar una decisión tan difícil—. Sólo no llores, harás que yo lo haga también.

Su voz sonaba muy débil, demasiado vulnerable para que yo pudiera contenerme más.

—Hace años no lloraba, Bells, me abres a muchas cosas —susurró, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza mientras sus ojos se volvían muy brillantes.

—Quiéreme, Edward, es todo lo que necesito… No importa la decisión que tomemos, cualquiera que sea será suficiente para no querer separarme de ti. Pero quiéreme, es todo lo que pido, apriétame y no me sueltes, recuérdame todos los días lo que sientes por mí, no desperdicies momento, te lo suplico.

Asintió y me frotó la espalda descubierta, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel.

—No quiero perderte —confesó—. La idea me descoloca cada vez que la pienso.

Aún con los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales, no podía dejar de llorar. Me desgarraba por dentro.

—Ay, Edward, no sé qué hacer.

—Shh… —Me besó las mejillas mojadas y luego rozó su nariz con la mía—. Aceptaré todo lo que quieras, pero prométeme que seguirás queriéndome como te quiero a ti.

—Claro que sí —sollocé—. Claro que sí.

Me abrazó, levantándome del suelo, y tan pronto como nos unimos a nuestro abrazo, sentí que la bomba de sentimientos se iba yendo poco a poco, explotando con intensidad, pero dejándome sin aliento al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba tanto llorar en su calor.

—Te quiero, cariño, te quiero —repitió en mi oído.

Yo apreté los ojos y me grabé su olor. Lo iba a necesitar en el futuro… si decidía quedarme.

 _Pero yo te amo, Edward, te amo y no quiero perderte_ , pensé.

—Bailemos, disfrutemos sin pensar en el futuro, es año nuevo. —Sonrió a duras penas—. Quiero que todos aquí sepan que eres mi novia.

Me reí a pesar de que seguía llorando.

Su novia.

—Claro, bailemos.

Un fuego artificial de color rojo sangre le dio en la cara, tornando su piel y sus ojos en un festival de pasión.

Me tendió su mano para que siguiéramos bailando y yo se la tomé sin miedo. Me hizo chocar con su cuerpo y nos miramos a los ojos mientras nos movíamos ante la música movida que hacía entrar a una noche memorable.

—Mi preciosa novia. Qué ganas tengo de mostrarte ante todos.

Suspiré y le di un beso suave sobre los labios.

—Al menos soy la Sra. Cullen, ¿recuerdas?

Se rio.

—Eso es cierto, Sra. Cullen.

Luego de bailar en el balcón con la privacidad romántica de las luces y los fuegos artificiales, nos fuimos a la zona donde las personas parecían más animadas. Justo entrando por el hall, vimos a Angela que estaba con Ben, disfrutando de su año nuevo juntos. En cuanto mi amiga hizo contacto visual conmigo y con mi _Bombón_ , corrió hacia nosotros tirando de su esposo.

—¡Qué hermoso verlos aquí! —exclamó, saludándonos de manera efusiva.

—Gracias, Angela, por darme la oportunidad de sorprenderla hoy —le dijo mi hombre a mi gran amiga.

Ante los ojos de todos, Edward me besó la coronilla y yo cerré los ojos unos segundos. Cuando los abrí, mis amigos miraban muy atentos y con una sonrisa implantada en la cara.

—Es un gusto conocerte. —Ben le tendió la mano a mi _Bombón_ —. Nuestra Bella vaya que está soñadora gracias a ti.

—Tal como estoy yo —dijo él, mirándome con adoración.

—¿Les ha gustado la comida? —preguntó Angela.

—¡Totalmente! Este lugar es genial. Qué talento tienes —respondí.

—Creo que no será la única vez que venga con mi novia. —Edward me tomó la mano.

Mi amiga me miró con las cejas levantadas ante la manera en que me llamó y yo le respondí con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Luego de charlar un poco, Angela me llevó con unos amigos que habían venido a disfrutar. Justo en medio de todos ellos, se encontraba una mujer que enseguida puso los ojos en mi _Bombón_. Era muy bonita y debía tener su edad.

—Son todos amigos chef, de renombre por supuesto —nos presentó.

Miré a Edward y me di cuenta que la miraba, seguramente porque realmente la conocía.

—Ella es…

—Chelsea de Luca, una chef increíble —señaló Edward, tendiéndole la mano.

—Edward Cullen, años sin verte —le respondió ella, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Estaba claro que le encantaba.

—Te presento a mi novia, Isabella Swan.

—Oh. —Me miró sin expresión y enseguida me saludó, tendiéndome su mano—. No sabía que tenías novia. Mucho gusto.

—Un gusto también, Chelsea.

Mi cobrizo me besó la coronilla, riéndose por lo bajo porque me había visto sacar sutilmente las garras.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa mujer que lo miraba tanto?

Angela comenzó a conversarnos y a seguir presentándome con todos. Como eran varias personas, fue inevitable que me pusiera a hablar con el grupo de ella, separándome de Edward. Él, mientras tanto, hablaba con la tal Chelsea, que tenía mucha cercanía con su cuerpo, específicamente. Yo los miraba de reojo, riendo sobre algo en específico y luego escuché que Edward decía algo respecto a todo el tiempo que llevaban de la última vez que se vieron.

En medio de aquello, Angela y Ben se disculparon un momento para ir a bailar, por lo que me acerqué a un mozo, que estaba entregando algunos bocadillos para los invitados especiales de la fiesta. Justo en aquel momento, uno de los chef se me acercó; era un maduro, tal como Edward, y la verdad guapo, aunque claro, ninguno era como el mío.

—¿Por qué estás tan sola? —me preguntó mientras se bebía una copa de champagne.

—Venía a comer. —Le sonreí de manera educada.

—¿Te has perdido un poco de tu novio? —Miró a Edward, como recordándome sutilmente que él estaba prefiriendo reír sin parar con la tal Chelsea.

—No necesitamos estar pegados como las babosas —dije sin temor a sonar un poco pesada.

—Vaya, tienes carácter.

—¿No se nota?

—Me gustan las chicas así.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré.

—Creo que hay muchas como yo.

—Lo dudo —señaló mientras me miraba el vestido y las piernas.

Por Dios.

—¿A qué te dedicas? Yo tengo un restaurante muy importante en Alemania. Estoy de pasada por aquí, en búsqueda de diversión.

Me reí.

—Creo que comienzas en buen plan. Soy contadora.

—Excelente, muy interesante. ¿Quieres beber? Puedo traerte una copa mientras vamos a charlar un poco…

—No necesita copas de extraños —señaló Edward, parándose detrás de él.

Ups.

Edward se veía molesto.

—¿Disculpa? Sólo estoy invitándola.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward, querido? —preguntó Chelsea, acercándose mientras ponía su mano sobre su brazo.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Estás invitando a mi novia a tomar una copa y eres un completo extraño, quiero protegerla, no que cualquier buitre venga a coquetearle.

—¿Buitre? ¿Qué? —El tipo se veía muy molesto y se dispuso a plantarle cara.

Boté el aire y me alejé del tipo, pero también de Edward. La cercanía con esa mujer me estaba molestando.

—Edward, querido, no necesitas ser tan celoso —señaló ella, siguiéndolo mientras él me seguía a mí.

—Bells —me llamó, ignorándola.

Me giré y me lo encontré de frente mientras la mujer seguía tomándole el brazo.

—¿Puedes irte un momento? —le pedí a la tipa, mirándola a los ojos—. Quiero hablar con mi novio… A solas.

Ella pestañeó y asintió, yéndose tan rápido como había llegado.

—¿Ese hombre te invitó a algo más? —me preguntó, elevando su voz.

—¿Y ella? ¿También te invitó a algo más?

—¿Lo dices por Chelsea?

—¿Por quién crees?

Sonrió.

—¿Te has puesto celosa?

—Pues sí. ¿Quién demonios es ella?

—Fue amiga de Renata —dijo, bajando la mirada.

—Oh vaya —espeté.

—No la veía hace cerca de 10 años. En realidad, dejamos de ser cercanos cuando la rechacé.

Bufé.

—Está claro que quería algo contigo, si te tocó todo el tiempo que pudo —regañé.

—No se compara al tipo que no dejaba de mirarte las piernas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No sé por qué te has puesto tan celosa. —Se rio, calmándose un poco—. Si supieras lo mucho que me cuesta dejar de mirarte un momento.

—Y tú tampoco deberías ponerte celoso, en realidad, tendrías que sentirte muy dichoso de que me miren y sólo tú puedas tocarme por completo —le susurré—. A diferencia de esa tipeja, que te ha tocado sin pedir siquiera tu aprobación.

Se rio a carcajada limpia y sin previo aviso me tomó desde la cintura para acercarme a él.

—Qué dices, sabes bien que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Puse mala cara.

—Oye, estoy hablando en serio. Mírame a los ojos.

Lo hice a regañadientes.

—Te quiero, mi Pequeña Insaciable, sólo a ti, a quien no dejo de mirar ni de desear desde que te vi con este vestido tan increíble. —Me delineó la espalda desnuda hasta llegar al trasero—. Sólo a ti, cariño, sólo a ti —repetía, rozándome la nariz con la suya.

Me mordí el labio inferior y le tomé la mano para alejarlo de la masa y escondernos en algún lugar secreto.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —me preguntó.

—Perversiones —le contesté.

—Conozco un lugar que podría servirnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Chelsea me lo comentó sutilmente.

—¡Hija de…! —exclamé enfurecida y dándome la vuelta, muy molesta.

Edward se rio.

—Estoy yendo contigo, muriendo de ganas. No quiero hacerlo con nadie más.

Estuve a punto de inflar las mejillas, pero fue él quien me distrajo, tirando mi mano con fuerza. Nos metimos a un pasillo y terminamos llegando a otro hall, que resultaba ser una especie de zona exclusiva para quienes de seguro pagaban una fortuna, porque sólo habían sofás y pequeñas mesas cercanas a un bar con paredes que eran, literalmente, cascadas con luces.

—Uau, así que aquí quería traerte esa mujer —murmuré.

Vi como Edward cerraba la puerta con uno de los sofás, impidiendo que cualquier persona pudiera entrar.

—Claro, pero le dije que tenía novia y que esa eras tú, mi insaciable, a quien no podría dejar de mirar nunca —susurró, caminando hacia mí.

—Voy a creerte —lo molesté, cruzándome de brazos—, aunque me he puesto muy celosa.

Sonrió.

—Ídem.

Nos besamos de manera acalorada bajo al alero del peligro. De todas maneras podían encontrarnos y, si es que había cámaras, también darse un festín con nuestros juegos.

—Voy a demostrarte que sólo quiero esto contigo —me susurró mientras depositaba besos suaves por mi mandíbula.

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos.

—La verdad, tienes razón cuando dices que soy el único que puede tocarte —me dijo al oído—. Es una ventaja increíble.

—Y porque yo lo he decidido.

Lo sentí sonreír mientras buscaba el cierre de mi vestido y me lo iba bajando con lentitud mientras sus labios recorrían con extrema suavidad la piel que iba desnudando.

—Por supuesto —respondió con la respiración pesada.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados a la vez que mis dedos hacían su trabajo automático desabotonando su ropa y dejándola caer al suelo. Tan pronto como sentí la piel de su pecho, abrí mis párpados para ser testigo de su cuerpo. Edward ya me había bajado el vestido y yo sólo llevaba ropa interior ante su hambrienta mirada.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

—Hazlo —le pedí, acercándome a su cuello para lamerlo—. Sólo te quiero a ti dentro de mí —jadeé, volviendo a sus labios.

Me tomó la nuca y me miró a los ojos ante la pequeña distancia. Su dedo curioso subió por mi vientre y entonces buscó el broche de mi sujetador para soltarlo mientras mi respiración se volvía pesada. Cuando me despojó de la única prenda que quedaba en mi zona superior, sus labios se dirigieron en automático a comerse mis senos, tirando sin reparos de mis pezones.

Gemí.

Sus manos se unieron en la búsqueda por despojarme también de mi tanga, tirando de los elásticos para azotarme las nalgas y sacarme ligeros saltos de dolor y placer.

—¿Qué haces? —Sonaba divertido.

Yo me había separado para bajarme la única prenda que me quedaba en el cuerpo mientras él me miraba con mucha atención.

Estaba desnuda para su deleite.

—Déjame demostrarte también que sólo yo puedo tocarte —señalé, dando un paso hacia él.

Me agaché ante su contemplación, sin cortar contacto visual, y le abrí el pantalón, liberando una creciente dureza entre sus piernas. Al verla, palpitando ante mí, me lamí los labios, hambrienta por probarlo.

—¿Qué planeas? —inquirió, con la frecuencia pesada, sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenía en mente.

—Demostrarte que eres mío por completo —respondí, pasando mi dedo por la extensión que apuntaba hacia arriba.

Edward no tuvo oportunidad de contestarme porque lo acaricié, sin cortar ningún lazo visual entre los dos. Pasé mis yemas por la punta y su extensión, disfrutando del calor que la sangre acumulada estaba provocando. Le besé con suavidad y casi en un suspiro me lo sumergí cuanto pude en la boca, apretando con sutileza la piel de su masculinidad.

Mi bombón gruñó con fuerza, tensándose sin remedio.

—Bella —suplicó, sabiendo que iba a torturarlo—. Esa boca…

Apretó la mandíbula, negándose a cerrar los ojos por el placer. Quería mirarme, no importando nada más.

Jugué con mi lengua, formando dibujos circulares y luego apretando las mejillas. Sus gruñidos se oían de manera pesada y a ratos echaba la cabeza para atrás, rompiéndose de deseo y goce. Yo usé mi garganta para acrecentar su necesidad y él me nombraba, contemplándome con lascivia y la intención de tomarme y hacerme suya en este instante. Tomó mis cabellos cuando la necesidad pudo más, apretándolos sin hacerme daño, mientras yo subía mis manos por sus caderas y su abdomen.

En el instante en que estuvo a punto de colapsar, me alejé, saboreándome con hambre. Edward tuvo que botar el aire, adolorido por la necesidad imperante por dejarse ir.

—Oh, Bella, cómo me gusta tu boca.

Me tomó la barbilla y saboreó mi barbilla húmeda mientras reordenaba mis cabellos.

Tan pronto como pude levantarme, mi _Bombón_ me tomó entre sus brazos y en tanto me besaba con un hambre lujuriante, me depositó en una pequeña mesa de café, dejando nuestras alturas perfectamente sincronizadas. Sentí el frío en mi espalda y al mirar de reojo me di cuenta que estaba la ventana inmensa con la cascada a mi alrededor, con la imagen del puente de Brooklyn, totalmente a nuestra merced, romántica y poderosa bajo la luz de la luna.

Era magnífico.

—Quiero que mires el espectáculo de los siguientes fuegos artificiales —me susurró al oído—, todo eso mientras te hago mía. ¿Qué te parece?

Me reí, dispuesta a todo junto a él.

—Hazlo, te quiero dentro cuanto antes —murmuré.

Me acarició con ternura, no propasando su fuerza, tocándome con delicadeza. Me dio la vuelta y yo pegué mis pechos al vidrio, intentando sujetarme de algo, pero no había nada.

—Descuida, jamás permitiría que te hicieras daño.

Su mano grande abarcó parte de mis senos y mi vientre, y tan pronto como se aseguró de abrazarme, llevó uno de sus dedos a mi intimidad para asegurarse de mi humedad.

—Perfecta.

Su dedo siguió dando caricias, pero en mi silueta, todo mientras me olía el cuello y emitía pequeños sonidos de disfrute. De pronto sentí su calor en mi sexo, empujando sus pulgadas dentro de mí, hundiéndose con una lentitud que siempre me enloquecía, quitándome gemidos audibles, pero también desbaratando mi conciencia.

—Todo dentro —supliqué, deseando sentir aquel dolor placentero.

Cerré los ojos cuando la sensación se sintió viva.

—Si sigo dolerá más —murmuró en mi oído.

Apreté el vidrio, sin saber cómo controlar las mil sensaciones que siempre me envolvían cuando hacíamos el amor.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Te necesito —gemí.

Escondió su rostro en mi cuello y rápidamente comenzó a embestirme, haciéndome sollozar de placer.

Me moría entre sus brazos.

Me apretó entre su cuerpo y el cristal, llevando sus manos hacia las mías para entrelazar nuestros dedos y estamparlas en aquella ilusión que nos regalaba el paisaje más hermoso de Nueva York. Le mostrábamos al mundo nuestro encuentro íntimo y nuestra conexión intensa, como si el mundo girara a nuestro alrededor. Sus besos me desestabilizaban, lo sentía rozarme los brazos y luego subir por mi hombro y clavícula, lo que me llenaba de escalofríos, mezclándose con la energía de su penetración, intensa y viva.

Estaba envuelta en fuego.

—Mi Preciosa Insaciable —jadeó en el instante en que otra oleada de fuegos artificiales siguió su curso ante nuestros ojos.

—Edward, cariño, voy a…

—Lo sé, déjate ir.

Veía su reflejo en el cristal y él se encontró con el mío, sonriendo mientras sentía que mis ojos lloraban por la sensación inmensa que estábamos compartiendo. Finalmente explotamos, derramándonos entre gritos, necesidad y la mezcla de nuestro cuerpo corriéndose sin remedio. Era una conexión irrepetible.

Edward respiraba de manera frenética y de inmediato me abrazó, dándome de su calor. Sonreí al sentir sus besos en mi cuello, tierno y adorable.

—No sabes lo mucho que me gusta hacerte el amor —susurró.

—Me ha encantado… —Me mordí el labio y ladeé el rostro para poder besarlo.

Edward me recibió, muy hambriento.

—Sólo espero que no hayan escuchado —me reí.

—No me importa. —Siguió abrazándome—. Quiero quedarme aquí un momento.

—¿Contra el cristal? —Volví a reírme.

Me tomó entre sus brazos, saliendo de mi interior y haciéndome carcajear de lleno.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quedémonos un momento en el sofá, dudo que alguien quiera entrar a este lugar por esta noche —dijo, depositándome con cuidado, con él a mi lado.

Me acomodé en su pecho mientras lo veía tirar de su saco para taparnos, aunque a decir verdad, la que quedó tapada fui yo, negándose a compartir la prenda y dejándome todo su calor.

—Te gusta el peligro de ser descubiertos, a que sí.

—¿Y asumir que alguien pueda mirarte? —bromeó, tirando de mi nariz con suavidad.

—A decir verdad, yo no quiero que alguna mujer inescrupulosa mire este cuerpo tan increíble que tienes —susurré, abrazándome aún más a él.

Se rio y me acarició la mejilla.

—Soy completamente suyo, Srta. Swan.

Me sentí dichosa.

—No por nada soy su novio, ¿no cree?

Ay, mi novio.

Sabía que ponerle un nombre a esto no iba a cambiar tanto nuestra relación, pero pertenecernos de esta manera era tan mágico.

—Te quiero. —Le llené el rostro de besos y él se puso a reír con más intensidad.

—Mi Pequeña Insaciable, ¿qué haré contigo? —me preguntó, mirándome con profundidad.

—Quererme, por supuesto.

Sonrió mientras nos conectábamos en esa contemplación infinita.

—No lo dudes, lo haré pase lo que pase.

Me cobijó y me besó la frente, apretando sus labios con mucha fuerza contra mi piel.

Yo me quedé un buen rato acariciando su abdomen… el abdomen de mi hombre, el amor de mi vida.

Esto era felicidad.

.

—Despertador de mierda —le dije al aparato que sonaba sin parar—. Lunes de mierda.

Me quité los edredones de encima y me levanté aún con los ojos cerrados. Le di una patada a la mesita de noche para que el despertador dejara de sonar y bostecé un buen rato mientras me estiraba como un gato.

Había tenido un fin de semana tan lindo. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a la realidad?

Caminé con Señor Calabaza, que también había despertado recién y topé con el calendario de la cocina. Esta semana era la despedida de soltera de Alice y en dos semanas más la cena de ensayo y la boda misma.

Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo.

—No volveré a ser madrina nunca más —balbuceé, sabiendo que eso no era cierto. Me encantaba ser madrina y que todos dijeran " _¡qué madrina tan guapa!_ ".

De pronto, caí en cuenta de que, así como se venía la boda, también debía responderle a Edward: ¿me iba o no junto a él? ¿Dejaba todo por armar una vida con el hombre que amaba o simplemente me quedaba aquí, aterrada de que se olvidara de mí y dejara de quererme dado el espacio que existiría entre los dos y el tiempo que iba a consumirnos?

Sentí frío y tristeza, porque el tiempo se estaba haciendo corto y, en definitiva, la separación entre los dos podía ser inminente. De tan sólo pensarlo quería llorar, no dejaba de sentirme triste al respecto. A veces, incluso, soñaba con verlo partir y despertaba llorando en medio de la noche, sólo tranquilizándome al verlo a mi lado, durmiendo de manera profunda. Él no había querido tocar el tema hace ya tres semanas, la sola intención lo ponía pensativo, serio y melancólico.

¿Lo peor? Todo estaba junto al 14 de febrero.

Intenté marginar aquella idea por este día y fingir que él y yo no teníamos que luchar con este maldito obstáculo, así que me dispuse a hacerme el desayuno mientras me hacía a la idea de que debía volver a trabajar… con Aro a la cabeza de la empresa otra vez. Me resultaba incómodo volver nuevamente al trabajo después de lo que había ocurrido con Trace. De cierto modo, pensar en Aro ahora me asqueaba y también me aterraba, algo raro, porque le tenía un cariño inmenso antes de saber la clase de persona que era.

La vida era un completo huracán.

Tocaron el timbre y Señor Calabaza se puso a ladrar, algo que hacía con frecuencia cuando venía alguien que, o no le agradaba o simplemente no conocía.

Estaba claro que Edward no era.

—¡Sht! Es muy temprano para que te pongas a regañar —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos negros.

Me puse la bata mientras la persona seguía tocando el timbre, ansiosa por que le abriera.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamé, anudándome el cinturón a la cintura.

Cuando abrí el mundo se cayó a mis pies por unos segundos. Era Renée. Iba a cerrarle en las narices, pero ella puso su pie para que no lo hiciera.

—Vete de mi departamento, ahora —le ordené, dispuesta a cerrar aunque le hiciera daño.

—Bella, por favor, esta vez no quiero pelear.

Su tono condescendiente me pareció sospechoso, algo muy raro comparado a su constante lenguaje defensivo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

—Hablar contigo, nada más.

—¿Quién te acompaña? —Renée nunca andaba sola, cualquiera de esos hombres podían estar esperándola para protegerla, incluso de mí.

—Nadie, te lo juro.

Tragué y me quedé un momento pensando en su expresión calma y seria.

—Bien, solo quince minutos, tengo que trabajar —dije, abriendo la puerta antes de que me arrepintiera.

Mientras Renée daba un paso adelante, yo aproveché de revisar hacia las esquinas de afuera por si había alguien más por ahí. Me calmé cuando comprobé que no me estaba mintiendo.

—Te lo dije —susurró.

Ignoré su comentario y avancé hacia la sala para que me siguiera, mientras Señor Calabaza se mantenía desconfiado, oliendo sus pasos.

—Qué departamento tan lindo —exclamó, mirando hacia los rincones decorados y llenos de colores.

—¿Qué quieres hablar? —Me crucé de brazos con seriedad, a otro perro con ese hueso, yo no creía en sus cumplidos.

Tomó aire y se sentó en una de las banquitas de mimbre, acolchadas con sicodélicas almohadas tejidas por mí.

—Supe que Todd tuvo una presentación el viernes pasado —dijo con tristeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Estuviste siguiéndonos?

Negó cansinamente.

—No, fui a la florería el viernes, Charlie me contó —dijo, dejando su bolso caro sobre sus muslos.

No quise sentarme con ella, esto no era asunto de buenas relaciones.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —inquirí, recelosa.

Maldita sea, papá.

—Quería llegar a un acuerdo, nada más. —Se encogió de hombros—. Poder visitar a Todd, aunque sea una única vez.

Empuñé mis manos, tensándome de impotencia.

—Ni siquiera te conoce, ¿quién te crees que eres para venir a revolverle la vida a un niño que ya ha tenido suficientes problemas? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la causante de su parálisis, tú y tu basura.

Tragó y miró al suelo, avergonzada.

—Es un martirio tener que llevar esa culpa conmigo, pero no tengo más opción que aceptar. Y no me creo nada, soy solo su madre, es mi derecho verlo, Bella, tú no puedes privármelo.

Apreté mis labios y cerré los ojos, negando la posibilidad. No iba a permitirle que su toxicidad arruinara la infancia del único Swan que tenía una oportunidad de vivirla feliz, no si podía evitarlo.

—El acuerdo con mi padre no funcionó, ¿no? —Me crucé de brazos y entrecerré mis ojos.

—Tú sabes cómo es Charlie, nadie más que tú lo conoce mejor —susurró cabizbaja—. Y también sabes que él sólo hará lo que tú creas correcto. Bella, la luz de sus ojos… Sólo tú puedes convencerlo de lo que es mejor para tus hermanos, siempre tan… —Tensó la mordida—. Siempre has sabido tenerlo dominado.

Sonreí de manera agria.

—Dominado. —Me reí sin atisbo de gracia—. Esa siempre fuiste tú. Papá no podía ver las cosas con claridad gracias a ti, tan manipuladora, tan ruin. Yo no domino a las personas, Renée, yo lo guío, porque gracias a tu existencia él nunca pudo estar seguro de su rol como padre, porque lo dejaste lleno de inseguridades gracias a todo lo que nos hiciste, ¿o lo olvidaste?

Su barbilla comenzó a tiritar y sus ojos amenazaron con las lágrimas pero no le creí ni por asomo.

—¡Charlie te sobreprotegía! Yo lo único que hice fue…

—¿Guiarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Entrometiéndote con mi novio o dejando entrar a un drogadicto a nuestra casa que ante la primera oportunidad abusó de mí?

Negó, como si yo fuese un asunto sin posibilidad de control.

—Quiero reconciliarme con mi hijo, ya no puedo hacerlo con ustedes, pero es tiempo de que al menos uno sepa quién soy y lo mucho que me he esforzado para ser una buena madre.

—No tengo cómo creerte, hace un tiempo llegaste de madrugada, y de no ser por…

—¿Tu novio? —inquirió, mirándome como si fuera realmente una madre interesada por la vida amorosa de su hija—. Ese día estaba molesta. —Suspiró—. No fui educada con él y lo entiendo. Creí que sería el mejor momento para discutirlo, pero entonces comprendí que no estás sola. —Hizo una pausa—. Supongo que no está aquí.

—Y si lo estuviera, ¿qué? No me digas que estás planeando insinuártele como lo hiciste con mi novio de antaño, ¿no?

—¡Basta! —me interrumpió, poniéndose de pie—. No vine a discutir contigo, menos a que me saques mis errores en cara, solo vine por Todd y por mi derecho a verlo. Y descuida, Bella, ese hombre no te quitaría el ojo ni aunque lo quisiera.

—No, Renée, Todd no te verá —le informé.

Levantó las cejas de forma lastimera y luego apretó los labios, entristecida. _Entristecida mis polainas_ , pensé, indolente.

—No me dejas más remedio, Bella, pero creo que tendré que utilizar mi último recurso —susurró con los ojos aguados.

—¿De qué hablas? —espeté.

—Tú y yo tenemos un secreto, ¿lo recuerdas?

Tragué.

—No… —mascullé, dejando caer los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

—Sí, lo recuerdas. Si Charlie lo sabe…

—¡No! Tú no vas a decírselo, ¡asumiste que no volverías y que no ibas a decírselo porque no te importaba! —le grité colérica.

—Si Charlie lo sabe, ten por asumido que ya no serás la misma para él, ni para tus hermanos… quizá para nadie.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro a medida que iba captando su manipuladora realidad. Tenía todos los hilos moviéndose para ella, éramos sus marionetas y nuestro dolor su mayor propina.

—¡Tú me orillaste a ello! Tú eres la culpable.

—Lo soy —asumió—, pero decidiste quedarte con el secreto y no revelar nada.

—Porque le haría daño —sollocé.

—Es una lástima, hija, porque cuando guardas secretos, el resultado es aún peor que la verdad. Tú asumiste el riesgo, es hora de que lo enfrentes.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, buscando cómo calmar el odio que sentía por ella, pero no podía.

—Eres una maldita.

—No, solo quiero recuperar a mi hijo cueste lo que cueste. Tú decides, Bella, si orillas la realidad a lo que pido, sólo una visita, no diré nada. Sin embargo, si no haces nada, me veré en la obligación de abrir la boca, de todos modos, ya no tengo nada que perder. Lo dejo en tus manos. Espero una respuesta pronto, que tengas un buen día, hija.

Pasó por mi lado y estuve tentada a lanzarme sobre ella de manera imprudente. Pero no, solo me quedé quieta, sintiendo el escozor de mis lágrimas corriendo por mi piel.

—Ah, lo olvidaba. La florería sigue siendo mía, Bella, te aseguro que de no tener espacio para ver a mi hijo, no tardaré en reclamar ese lugar por lo que es, mío también. Convéncelo con eso —susurró.

Escuché cómo cerró la puerta, sumiéndome en un silencio sepulcral. Con furia lancé una almohada hacia el suelo, gritando de por medio.

Me tenía atrapada en sus garras, ¿cómo permití que me hiciera vulnerable a ella? Creí que ya no había formas con las que pudiera destruirme, pero sí, existía y era un cuchillo tan grande que, de alcanzar su objetivo, yo estaría destruida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Debí decirle a Charlie, ¡debí hacerlo! —exclamé, echándome al sofá entre sollozos iracundos.

Me limpié las mejillas rápidamente y respiré hondo, no podía llorar, no servía de nada. Tenía que hacerle frente a mis decisiones como la mujer que era.

Estuve todo el trayecto hacia el trabajo pensando en las dos posibilidades que tenía en frente y aún no conseguía decidir qué hacer. En ambos casos Renée conseguía lo que quería.

Apreté los ojos, la idea de que Todd y Renée se vieran me repugnaba. Por Dios, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a lidiar papá con todo lo que significaba explicarle a un niño que su madre quería verlo? ¿Y si me quedaba en silencio? No, Renée no jugaba, ese secreto no podía ser revelado, de lo contrario Charlie… Dios, él no podría con ello.

En cuanto puse un pie en el edificio comprendí que algo iba mal porque Jane parecía tensa. Cuando nos metimos a mi oficina para librarnos de las víboras cotillas, Jane dejó escapar un jadeo ansioso.

—Trace está aquí —informó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vino a hablar con mi padre, ya sabes, porque él ha vuelto. Estaba muy raro, ¿sabes qué demonios pasó? ¡Él no volvió a venir y tú te niegas a decirme qué pasa!

Me recargué en el escritorio y miré hacia la nada, pensando en qué locura debía tener en mente para haberse venido a meter a la boca del león.

Trace había comenzado su tratamiento hacía un mes, luego de haberse recuperado de algunas costillas rotas y una infección que casi le cuesta la vida. Al menos ahora estaba fuerte como antes, sólo que muy marchito a nivel emocional.

—¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Sigue hablando con él?

—Sí, ha llegado temprano y se ha metido de cabeza a la oficina de papá. No han salido desde entonces, no sé qué está pasando.

Negué y me crucé de brazos, inquieta y ansiosa.

—Pero descuida, quizá… está presentando alguna licencia médica por su inasistencia al trabajo —murmuré para despistar.

—Es lo más lógico, era cosa de verlo. Solo espero que esté bien, me ha dado mucha tristeza verlo así. Pero bueno, debo volver al trabajo, nos vemos más tarde.

Jane suspiró, como no queriendo irse, porque sabía que había algo raro.

Finalmente me dejó a solas en mi oficina. Estuve tentada a seguir con mi auditoría, pero no pude, no me concentraba para nada. Parecía león enjaulado en mi propio espacio, caminando de un lado para otro con mil ideas en la cabeza. Solo esperaba que Trace estuviera bien y que pronto volviera a trabajar, Aro no podía ser más fuerte que él.

Justo en ese momento apareció, con un aspecto un poco mejor que la última vez que lo vi. Le di un abrazo apretado y luego le sonreí.

—Me tenías con el alma en un hilo, ¿por qué viniste? Aro…

Negó y puso un dedo en mis labios.

—No podía irme sin verte.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Trace intentó ocultar el dolor palpable en su mirada, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

—Vine a entregarte esto. —Me puso un legajo en las manos—. No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo la última vez porque, bueno, tú ya lo sabes. —Sonrió.

Lo miré un momento, sin averiguar qué había dentro.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundida.

—Cometí una imprudencia. —Apretó sus labios que guardaban una cicatriz debido a algunos puntos, y me miró culpable—. Sabía que te podías enojar y todo el rollo, pero sembraste la duda y no me aguanté. Investigué a Edward Cullen durante los días posteriores a lo que me contaste de Ethan.

—Trace, no debiste hacerlo…

—Tenías razón, está completamente blanco, ese hombre no ha tocado ningún peso de sus padres como su hermano está tan empeñado en creer… o quizá es un experto en ocultarlo, pero confía en mis habilidades, es una blanca paloma.

Me resultó gracioso comparar a un depredador como Edward con una paloma indefensa.

—No te ves sorprendida —destacó.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Siempre le creí.

Asintió en silencio.

—Así que te enamoraste de ese hombre.

Sonreí.

—Es mi novio, confío ciegamente en él.

—Qué feliz me siento por eso. Probablemente, Edward debe estar dichoso de tener una novia como tú.

Su mirada se volvió triste y yo recordé que llegaba de hablar con Aro.

—Trace, dímelo, ¿qué ocurrió?

Su aspecto se descompuso de inmediato, lo que me preocupó en demasía.

—Ni siquiera le importó verme con un ojo destrozado, nada, ni siquiera un " _¿cómo te sientes?_ ". Es doloroso enfrentarse a una verdad que estuvo frente a mí por años, reconocer que no me ama y nunca lo hizo. ¿Qué puedo hacer con tanto dolor, Bella?

Tragó y se quedó en silencio hasta que dijo:

—Me ha despedido.

—¿Que hizo qué?

Lo miré a la cara, pero su tristeza no le permitía concentrarse en lo que le estaba preguntando.

—¿Qué haré ahora? Los medicamentos son… Y me ha botado como a un perro luego de que su esposa me dejara así. Sé que es un hijo de puta pero al menos no me hubiera despedido sin el goce de sueldo que me merezco por todos estos años.

La sangre comenzó a hervirse en mi cuerpo de una manera feroz, acumulándose con todo el odio que había tenido en la mañana.

—No puede hacerlo, llevas mucho tiempo aquí, lideras todo el trabajo…

—Lo siento, Bella, no puedo seguir aquí. Tengo que marcharme… Tomaré un avión a California, necesito alejarme de esto unos días. Espero verte pronto —susurró, besando mi mejilla y luego marchándose con rapidez.

Yo estaba paralizada con el legajo entre las manos temblorosas.

¿¡Cómo había podido hacerlo!? ¿Cómo tanta indolencia?

—Espera, Trace, esto lo haces por miedo. Huyes de él, ¿no? Te ha amenazado.

Él tragó y vi mucho miedo.

—Sabes de sus negocios turbios, ¿no es así? Y Aro no te quiere cerca para que termines confesando sus crímenes empresariales.

—Bella, no te conviene que él sepa que te conté, por favor, no te pongas en riesgo yo…

—¡No puedes quedarte así! ¡Es un maldito hijo de puta que te ha destrozado la vida!

Trace lloró y no dijo más, porque necesitaba aire, necesitaba paz. Se fue rápido, huyendo del amor y de la traición. No quería ni imaginarme su dolor.

Me fui hacia mi escritorio para intentar calmar mi rabia. Tomé un lápiz para poder tranquilizar el temblor en mis manos, pero acabé rompiéndolo en dos. No dejaba de pensar en todo el daño que había causado y sólo pude llegar a la conclusión de que ese maldito hombre, ligado a una familia llena de mentiras, era la viva unión que imaginé que debía tener con Renata.

—Maldita sea, Aro —gruñí, saliendo de la oficina con el corazón dándome saltos en el pecho de pura rabia.

Caminé directo a la puerta que decía "Aro Vulturi" y la abrí de un zarpazo. Él estaba en su silla, mirando a la ventana con cierto aire pensativo.

—Bella, ¿qué demonios sucede? ¿Por qué entras a mi oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta?

—Necesito hablar con usted, Sr. Vulturi —dije con seriedad.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su alta silla, mirándome con atención.

—Te escucho. —Me enseñó la silla que había frente a su escritorio para que me sentara, pero yo negué.

Dios, qué odio tenía por él. Verlo tan tranquilo, como si nada realmente pasara.

—Señor… creo que ha cometido un error.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Deshacerse de un importante contador como Trace puede traer serios problemas en la reputación de nuestro trabajo, especialmente nuestro departamento. Al menos… debió despedirlo con una carta de recomendación o… —Tragué—. O simplemente darle el dinero que le correspondía.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre se le descompuso la cara. Para pasar desapercibido se acomodó los gemelos de su camisa y respiró hondo.

—Las noticias vuelan en este edificio —dijo por lo bajo—. Gracias por tus… comentarios, pero ya he tomado la decisión. Es necesario que haga recambio, su vida ya no es compatible con nuestro ritmo de trabajo.

Tensé mi mordida mientras me preguntaba si se refería a todo lo que habían tenido o a su enfermedad.

—Insisto, señor, es un error. —Tomé aire—. Es inconcebible que lo haga, ha sido siempre un excelente trabajador y mano derecha de usted, ¿cómo puede hacerle esto? Es un empleado honesto y responsable, juntos hemos podido involucrarnos en extensas auditorías y, permítame decirle, sin él nada hubiera resultado. Todo esto se irá abajo, Sr. Vulturi.

Aro me observaba aburrido y hastiado con mi defensa, hasta parecía sereno con todo lo que le había dicho. ¿No le importaba nada?

Busqué calmarme, pero entonces vi una fotografía de él y su esposa vacacionando en algún lugar paradisiaco. Estaba enmarcada en un caro cuadro inmenso, puesto al medio de su también caro escritorio.

—No cambiaré de opinión, Isabella, ahora márchate y sigue con tu trabajo.

Iba a hacerlo pero luego recordé que yo no era una mujer que aceptara órdenes de los demás, menos de personas como Aro.

—No —repliqué—, no me parece correcto que usted despida a Trace porque cometió el error de involucrarse más allá con él y nada salió como quería. ¿No le parece que su nivel de profesionalismo está cayendo muy bajo al despedir a alguien por asuntos que no tienen ninguna relación con su trabajo?

A medida que hablaba, Aro iba cambiando de expresión hasta pasar a la cólera, pero no me importó.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Lo que ha escuchado, señor.

Se levantó bruscamente del asiento, imponiendo su altura por sobre mí.

—Él es solo un empleado al igual que tú, no me hagas enojar, Isabella, porque hoy ya he tenido suficiente. Ve a trabajar, ahora —espetó.

También me impuse, y aunque era mucho más pequeña que él, no tuve reparo en hacerle frente. Estaba tan enojada frente a su actitud y tan decepcionada que ya no tenía control de mí. Estaba harta de los Vulturi, harta de personas como él que jugaban con las personas y sus sentimientos, ¡harta de que nadie haya podido defender nunca a Trace!

—¿Un solo empleado? ¿Eso dice de su amante, Sr. Vulturi? —solté.

—¿Qué estás diciendo…?

—Lo sé todo, espero que sea serio y no me lo niegue.

Casi se le caía la cara de vergüenza, porque no era más que una gallina sin huevos necesarios para asumir su verdadera identidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Fue su esposa la que lo dejó así, ¿no le importa? ¡Usted no ha podido defenderlo…!

Yo estaba enardecida, apretando las manos para controlarme todo lo que pudiera, en cambio Aro estaba paralizado, porque alguien más sabía su oscuro secreto.

—¡¿Qué más sabes, Isabella?! —gritó.

—Trace me lo contó todo, Sr. Vulturi, incluso de su enfermedad.

Aro se sentó en su silla, poniéndose ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza.

—Es una lástima todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero…

Me callé, analizando su comportamiento ridículamente culpable y atormentado. Caí en gracia de inmediato, ¿cómo no lo deduje antes?

—Fue usted —susurré, poniendo mis manos sobre el escritorio—. ¡Fue usted! —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sus cejas se arquearon. Lo había descubierto en su horrible mentira—. Usted lo infectó e infectó a su propia esposa, eso lo tiene así. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle creer que él…?

Una gota de sudor le corría por la cara, nervioso porque alguien fuera a escucharnos. Su mirada desquiciante me hizo bajar la guardia y hacer conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba rojo.

—Has sobrepasado todo límite, Isabella —exclamó encolerizado—. Toma tus cosas y vete hoy mismo. Estás despedida.

¿Qué?

Sentí el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos y un nudo de pura rabia en mi garganta.

—Usted no puede…

—Sí, sí puedo. Has faltado mi respeto y mi autoridad, no voy a permitirlo. Te vas y no quiero volver a verte.

Antes de girarme lo apunté con mi dedo, fulminándolo con mi mirada.

—Esto lo hace porque estoy con Edward, ¿no?

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes de mucha rabia y entonces comprendí que sí, que tarde o temprano iba a sacarme de mi trabajo producto de mi relación con Edward.

—Tenía tanto respeto por usted, pero ya veo que nada era lo que parecía. Es usted un cobarde y un poco hombre, tal como su sobrina, una cobarde aprovechadora, ladrona y asquerosa —espeté, casi apuntándole con mi dedo sobre el pecho.

—Ten cuidado con quien hablas, Isabella Swan, fuiste una buena empleada, pero eres sólo una hormiga en este mundo, puedo destruirte.

Sentí las lágrimas agolpándose aún más y entonces tragué, di un giro sobre mi propio eje y le estampé la puerta, deseando habérsela roto en las narices. Justo afuera había algunos cotillas observando impactados el calibre de la situación.

—¡¿Qué mierda me ven?! —les grité, a punto de perder el control.

Todos dieron un pequeño salto y se dieron la vuelta para hacerle frente a sus aburridas y mugrosas vidas.

Estaba temblando de cólera, así que fui directo hacia mi oficina para buscar mis cosas e irme lo más rápido posible de aquí.

—Bella, ¿qué demonios sucede? —me preguntó Jane, siguiéndome el ritmo.

Me negué a escucharla porque no quería hacerle daño con mi enojo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, como yo tampoco tenía el derecho a confesarle quién era realmente su padre.

—Me comentaron que discutiste con mi padre, ¿cómo fue que…?

La hice a un lado y saqué un par de cajas que tenía guardadas. Ahí fui depositando fotografías, legajos y mil carpetas con mis auditorías a medio procesar.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces? —insistió en medio de lamentos.

Paré, con mis manos en el filo de la caja. La miré y arqueé las cejas.

—Ya lo sabes —susurré.

—¡No! ¿Cómo…? ¡Eres su mejor contadora aquí! ¿Qué demonios hace?

Boté todo el aire de una bocanada y seguí realizando mi tarea, la última del día. Me comía la boca por decirle todo a Jane, de todas formas era mi amiga, pero seguí aguantándome a pesar de sus preguntas.

Cuando terminé de poner todas mis cosas, miré por última vez mi oficina, la primera que había tenido realmente para mí. Me había costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, pero las cosas buenas se van tan rápido como llegaron.

—Bella —siguió suplicando Jane.

Yo solo tragué y le di un abrazo muy apretado.

—Tienes que hablar con él, hay mucho que tiene que decirte. Sal de aquí pronto, cumple tus sueños, por favor —le dije, apretando sus manos.

No me quedé a esperar una respuesta. Tomé mis cajas y partí rauda hacia adelante, fingiendo que todos esos ojos observándome no eran más que asunto de mi imaginación.

Cuando llegué al departamento me quedé un momento de pie, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hace un rato. Luego deposité mis cosas en la sala y me senté en el silla de mimbre, mirando al vacío por un buen rato. Todo parecía un mal sueño del que debía despertar lo más pronto posible. Pero no, había sido imprudente, me había entrometido donde no debía. Estaba despedida.

¿Había hecho las cosas bien? La verdad, no lo sabía. Aro me corrió sin siquiera darme una oportunidad, aunque realmente ya estaba despedida desde el momento en que supo que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, pero sobre todo cuando confesé que sabía todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, él no podía tener testigos de eso. El broche de oro fue haber descubierto que había mentido, porque la enfermedad que tenían era por su culpa. Quizá cómo se lo contagió, su expresión acorralada no me daba buenos augurios.

Aro… Por Dios, estaba tan decepcionada y tan dolida. Pensar en todo lo que luché para llegar aquí y que él me haya botado tan rápido me derrumbaba y yo odiaba derrumbarme porque yo no era así.

Respiré hondo, pero fue en vano, porque me sentía vulnerable y a la deriva. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con papá? ¿Con Todd? Mi sueldo me permitía darme ciertos lujos, pero sobre todo ayudarlos, la florería no daba suficiente para todo el proceso de mi hermano. Ahora no tenía nada más que una remuneración.

—Que ni siquiera es suficiente, solo trabajé unos pocos años allá —concluí, ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos.

Señor Calabaza puso su hocico en mi muslo y ahí se quedó, acompañándome. Su calorcito me hacía sentir menos sola, pero él no iba a entenderlo, solo era un perro.

Mis ojos escocieron nuevamente pero no quise ponerme a llorar, yo no era de las que se derrumbaba fácilmente, menos ante adversidades tan injustas como esta.

Pensé en llamar a alguna de mis amigas, pero me abstuve, en este momento necesitaba a la única persona capaz de calmar mis dolores: Edward. Así que le telefoneé, pues solo él podía entenderme. Esperé a que contestara, pero el móvil sonaba apagado. Me di un golpecito con el celular justo en la frente y decidí llamar a Alice, quizá podía saber de él.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? —exclamó.

—Alice —suspiré.

—Ocurrió algo malo —adivinó enseguida—. Suenas muy triste.

—Prefiero no decirlo por aquí. ¿Estás sola?

—Estoy en casa de mis abuelos junto a Jasper y mi tío Edward, fue un almuerzo exprés. —Desde el fondo se escuchó la voz de Esme, preguntándole si era yo y diciéndole que fuera—. Ya la has escuchado, le encantaría que vinieras.

Suspiré.

Quizás era mejor que ellos se enteraran ahora de lo sucedido y que no iba a poder seguir a cargo de la auditoría.

—Perfecto, es mucho mejor que estén todos. Iré para allá enseguida.

—Espera, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? —insistió, sonando preocupada.

—Sí, hablamos al rato.

Tomé mi abrigo, mi bolso y algunos legajos para entregárselos a los Sres. Cullen, quizá les serviría para cuando contratasen a otro contador.

Llegué a la casona Cullen media hora después. En la entrada se veía aparcado el coche de Ethan y Jasper, pero también el de Edward, lo que me hizo sentir unas fuertes ganas por abrazarlo. Rebecca, la ama de llaves, me saludó con cortesía y me comentó que todos estaban en la sala y me condujo hasta ella. Ahí solo estaban Esme, Alice y Jasper hablando de la boda, mientras que Carlisle y sus hijos debían estar en otro asunto.

—¡Bella, querida! —exclamó Esme, levantándose del sofá para saludarme con dos cálidos besos, uno en cada mejilla—. ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? Te veo muy desganada.

No le contesté pues mi hermano y Alice también se acercaron para saludar. Cuando Jasper me dio un abrazo casi me derrumbo, llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando las lágrimas por todo lo que sucedió en el día, pero me contuve nuevamente.

—Siéntate aquí, ¿quieres beber algo? ¿Un té? Eso ayuda a levantar el ánimo, le diré a Rebecca que te traiga uno —me dijo la Sra. Cullen, acomodando el cojín del sofá para que me sentara.

—Sí, un té estaría bien —susurré.

—¿Qué pasó, Bells? —insistió mi hermano con el ceño fruncido. Alice le tomó las manos para que no siguiera preguntando, lo que le agradecí.

—Me gustaría que el Sr. Cullen también estuviera aquí.

Esme levantó las cejas, miró a Rebecca, que estaba parada junto al arco y le hizo una señal para que lo fuera a buscar.

—Y un té con limón y menta por favor —añadió.

De mi bolso saqué los legajos mientras esperaba a que Carlisle llegara y los fui poniendo sobre la mesa de café bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Un minuto más tarde apareció él junto a sus hijos. Cuando Edward me vio estuve tentada a correr hacia él para abrazarlo, pero no pude y la idea quemaba tanto. Él frunció el ceño, sorprendido de encontrarme y de mi expresión. Me saludaron cálidamente, excepto por el cobrizo que solo me apretó la mano, manteniendo esa lejanía para que todos se quedasen en paz, sin embargo, ese pequeño apretón de manos significó mucho más para mí.

—Me tienes preocupada, cariño —dijo Esme.

Tragué.

—Aproveché la ocasión de que estuvieran todos para comentarles algo muy importante. —Tomé aire, entrelacé mis dedos y los puse en mi regazo—. Ya no trabajo para Aro Vulturi y su empresa.

Todos tuvieron expresiones de sorpresa, excepto Edward, que se puso muy serio, casi con el odio palpándole la razón.

—Me despidió hoy por… asuntos ajenos a mí.

—Eso es inconcebible, ¿por qué Aro hizo algo como eso? —inquirió Carlisle, sentándose en el sofá junto a su esposa.

—No puedo creerlo, eras su contadora estrella, ¿qué demonios se cree? —Jasper se enojó y pasó su brazo por mis hombros para abrazarme.

—Aro prefirió desvincularme, los asuntos internos no me conciernen, así que prefiero no sacar conclusiones apresuradas —murmuré, ocultando la verdadera razón—. Supongo que tiene que ver con… mi cercanía…

Edward frunció más el ceño, comprendiendo todo.

—¿Cercanía con quién?

Tragué.

—Con… ustedes. Quizá piensa que mi vínculo con ustedes es demasiado para trabajar en su auditoría y… me desvinculó.

Los Sres. Cullen se miraron irritados, probablemente por la falta de responsabilidad que Aro tuvo conmigo y con ellos, pues yo estaba a cargo de su auditoría. Alice, por su parte, suspiró y me tomó la mano.

—Aquí tiene su té, Srta. Swan —me dijo Rebecca, entregándome la taza.

—Gracias —musité, mirando a Edward, que estaba tensando su mandíbula.

—Ese Aro es un… —exclamó él, apretando los labios. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, alertados por la rabia de su voz—. ¿No te dio una razón? ¿Ningún papel formal o algo que indicara realmente por qué dejaron ir a una excelente contadora como tú? ¡Es inconcebible!

Me quedé rígida, observándolo tan enardecido. Era la primera vez que me decía algo así, delante de otras personas. Miré a los demás, un poco nerviosa de que notasen cómo nos mirábamos, pero nadie parecía realmente sorprendido, especialmente por su comportamiento.

—No, no hubo ningún papel —respondí, a punto de ponerme a llorar.

—Edward, tranquilo —dijo Ethan con calma—. Quizá hay algo que pueda hacer, no puede desvincularte de forma arbitraria, para todo hay un contrato, una ley y una norma…

—¿Crees que ese imbécil realmente tiene noción de lo que son leyes o normas, Ethan? —replicó el cobrizo—. Es un Vulturi, no pidas más.

A nadie le sorprendía que Edward reaccionara así al hablar de un Vulturi, porque lo que lo ponía de esta manera no era solo lo que me había hecho, sino lo que una le hizo a él. Renata.

Bajé la mirada, mirando mis legajos y mis ojos volvieron a escocer, solo que esta vez me dejé llevar y gemí por lo bajo, incapaz ya de aguantarme las lágrimas.

—Oh no, tranquila, cariño —susurró Esme, acariciando mi barbilla.

Miré hacia Edward, que ahora estaba perplejo y con la mirada perdida en mi dirección, sin rabia y sin resentimiento, sólo había dolor por lo que veía y la incapacidad por hacer algo o… abrazarme.

—Iré a hacer una llamada de inmediato a Aro, esto no puede quedarse así —gruñó Carlisle, no sin antes darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Acompáñame, Ethan, necesito tu gestión, voy a demandarlo —ordenó.

El Cullen menor suspiró y arqueó las cejas, entristecido de verme derrumbar y luego se fue tras su padre.

—Tranquila, encontrarás algo pronto, te lo prometo —me susurró Jasper al oído.

Edward me ofreció su pañuelo y, antes de tomarlo, lo miré a los ojos, deseando poder sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor. Era lo único que lograba volver a poner mi mundo en su sitio, nada más. Pero no, solo me limité a sonreírle en agradecimiento y él se alejó apretando las manos con fuerza y alejándose hasta el otro extremo. Me sentí vacía por un instante, impotente y esclava de los secretos.

Mientras me limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que derramé, Carlisle y Ethan volvieron, ambos muy molestos.

—Ese Aro no ha sido capaz de contestar, me parece el colmo —bramó, poniendo sus manos en el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentada su esposa—. Esto no puede quedarse así, nena, te lo aseguro.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Sr. Cullen, pero no quiero causar molestias. Puedo recomendarles otra muy buena empresa para que pueda ayudarlos, he traído todos los documentos y…

—No, por ningún motivo, tú seguirás siendo nuestra contadora —me interrumpió él, mirando a su esposa, que le sonrió de inmediato.

—Puedes seguir trabajando por tu cuenta, confiamos en ti y en tu trabajo. No te cambiaremos por ningún motivo —añadió ella, acariciándome el cabello.

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez fueron de emoción.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, haré lo posible por terminar mi trabajo como es debido —exclamé agradecida.

—Ahora creo que seguiré intentando, necesito que ese imbécil me escuche —dijo, tocándole el hombro a su esposa para que lo acompañara. Antes de marcharse, Esme sostuvo mi mano y me dio una dulce sonrisa que me hizo sentir mejor.

Jasper me dio un beso en la coronilla y Alice se acomodó mejor para estar más cerca de mí.

—¿Por qué creíste que mis abuelos iban a dejarte a la deriva? ¡No hay razón para eso! —me dijo mi amiga.

—Nadie lo haría en realidad —exclamó Edward, sentándose en el mismo lugar que ocupó su madre, justamente a mi lado—. Eres una excelente profesional, no se lo hubieran perdonado.

Suspiré, mirándolo a los ojos. Edward aún tenía las manos apretadas, como si se sintiera impotente.

—Y si necesitas un abogado, aquí me tienes —dijo Ethan, con una expresión amistosa en la cara—. Iré a ver qué tal va lo de mis padres, vendré enseguida —se excusó, marchándose.

—Gracias a todos, gracias de verdad —musité—. Pero por favor, no hablemos más de mí. —Me reí.

Aún tenía el pañuelo de Edward entre mis dedos, aferrándome a él como un salvavidas. Nuestras piernas estaban cerca de tocarse, pero no lo hicieron porque no lo permitimos.

—¿Qué tal la boda? Ahora tengo más tiempo para ayudarte con lo que necesites. —Me encogí de hombros.

Los novios se miraron y luego me miraron a mí.

—Siempre tan optimista —dijo Jasper, apretándome las mejillas con delicadeza.

—Entre ustedes dos deben ponerse de acuerdo —me indicó Alice, apuntando hacia mí y hacia Edward. Él enarcó una ceja—. Ya les dije que deben hacer algo lindo para mi boda, un discurso, un baile, ¡qué se yo!

Nosotros nos miramos, inquietos por su petición.

Jasper miró su reloj y levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Cariño, tenemos que llamar a la encargada de la música en vivo —le recordó.

—Oh, qué bueno que lo has recordado. ¿Tienes el número? Necesito buscar mi libreta, ahí tengo todas las canciones que quiero que toquen —señaló, levantándose del sofá—. ¿Nos esperan un segundo?

—Por supuesto —dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

Los dos se fueron hablando de la boda, dejándonos completamente a solas. Él se acercó y como acto seguido tomó mi mano, apretándola con fuerza.

—Me habría encantado abrazarte hace un momento, pero…

—Lo sé, nadie puede vernos —mascullé con un nudo en la garganta.

Sentía frío porque lo necesitaba, más que a nada… lo necesitaba, de verdad.

—Aro me ha dado otra razón más para odiar a los Vulturi —susurró, acariciando mi mandíbula con el dorso de sus dedos medio e índice.

Bajé la mirada, pero él me sostuvo la barbilla para que no dejara de mirarlo.

—Conozco varios lugares en los que estarían encantados de recibirte, es más, puedo recomendarte con unas cuantas navieras bastante importantes que conozco que estarían encantados de recibir a una contadora como tú para sus proyectos.

Me largué a reír y moví la cabeza negativamente. Pero luego suspiré y acerqué mis manos a su pecho, deseando que me abrazara no importante el lugar.

—Fue por lo que vio, ¿no? Te despidió por mi culpa —susurró, aguantándose el odio en las palabras.

Tragué.

—Sí, fue por mi relación contigo y… —Gruñía de manera audible, furioso—. Y porque me enteré de algunos negocios turbios, situación que supe por Trace, a quien también despidió.

Me pasé las manos por el rostro para limpiarme las lágrimas y él rápidamente me tomó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndome con su fuerza.

—Te llamé y no me contestaste —me lamenté en su pecho.

—Lo siento, estaba apagado, quería desconectarme, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

—Gracias a Dios estás aquí. —Suspiré, más liviana ahora que podía sentir su olor y su calor.

—Siempre me tendrás, cariño.

—Abrázame, te necesito.

—No necesitas pedírmelo.

Su abrazo se hizo más apretado y él se puso a besarme el cuello con dulzura para calmar mi llanto. Y es que tenía tanta rabia de que mi vida profesional se fuera a la basura. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

De pronto vimos una silueta acercarse hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Edward y yo carraspeamos, manteniendo las distancias. Era Ethan.

—Vaya, ¿los han dejado solos? —destacó, apegándose al arco de pared—. Espero que mi hermano no te haya aburrido con alguna cháchara demasiado seria.

Edward tensó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada.

—No, para nada —le respondí con una sonrisa.

El cobrizo frunció el ceño y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró el identificar e hizo mala cara.

—¿Alguna conquista que no quieres repetir? —le preguntó su hermano, acercándose a nosotros.

Yo me quedé callada y miré hacia otro lado, porque el recuerdo de esa mujer estaba demasiado fresco aún.

—No —dijo él con seriedad—. Es Tanya. Con permiso.

Me dio una última mirada, pero yo solo asentí, esperando que se solucionaran las cosas entre ellos dos.

Ethan se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirándome un buen rato.

—¿Ya mejor? —inquirió.

—Sí, mejor —susurré—. Tu familia ha sido muy buena conmigo y también tú.

Sonrió.

—¿Seguiremos con el proceso en contra de tu madre?

De inmediato recordé la conversación con ella en la mañana y, como si se tratara de un esperpento, di un respingo.

—Necesito… —Respiré hondo, dudando otra vez de mi decisión. Ethan frunció el ceño, esperando que le dijera algo. Tragué y dije—: Necesito pensar bien qué hacer.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sólo necesito pensar —musité en un hilo de voz.

—¿Te ha molestado?

Me encogí de hombros y él levantó las cejas, un tanto sorprendido.

—Sabes que puedes contar contigo ante cualquier situación. Cuando me necesites te tendré noticias pronto. —Se quedó callado y se acercó—. Bella, ¿no te ha amenazado ni nada? Porque si es así…

—No, tranquilo, solo estoy tomando la decisión correcta —mentí, muy temerosa.

Él no parecía muy convencido pero se quedó callado, volviéndose a anotar algunas cosas en su móvil.

Para cambiar de tema y que no siguiera indagando, busqué en mi bolso uno de los tantos legajos y se lo deposité en el regazo. Lo miró, curioso, y dejó de teclear.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió.

—Me lo ha entregado mi… ex colega —dije—. Investigó a tu hermano.

Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y lo abrió de inmediato.

—Yo no se lo pedí, lo hizo a escondidas porque desconfió en cuanto se lo comenté, igual que tú.

Él seguía revisando, cambiando de expresión cuando se iba dando cuenta de que todo lo que creía era falso.

—Te lo dije, Ethan, Edward no ha hecho nada para perjudicar la empresa de tu familia, está limpio, tal como lo creí.

Cerró el legajo de golpe y bufó, exasperado.

—Estabas demasiado convencida de esto, ¿no?

—Sí y aquí lo ves, está limpio.

—No me convence, sé que oculta algo.

Rodé los ojos ante su terquedad.

—Edward no es esa clase de persona…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues… ¡lo estás leyendo!

—No, me refiero a esto, a cómo te comportas cuando digo lo que pienso de él —susurró—. ¿No crees que tanta defensa se debe a que estás enamorada de mi hermano?

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la decisión de Edward? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá? Aún queda tanto, tanta emotividad y tantos sentimientos por revelarse, así como sucesos que ocurrirán en el camino que significa mucho para esta pareja. ¿Qué piensan de Renée? ¿Cuál creen que sea ese secreto del que tanto teme Bella? ¿Qué piensan de Aro y lo que hizo ante Bella y Trace? Los Vulturi seguirán al acecho. Y lo mejor, ¡ahora Ethan también sabe lo que ocurre entre Edward y Bella! ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¡Cuéntenme todo!_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Maria Swan de Cullen, crizthal, Sun2000, Pam Malfoy Black, Anabella CS, Katie D. B, selenne88, Paulina, Vanina Iliana, Kora, AndieA, Twilightsecretlove, PatyMC, Guest, Vall, Rmelanie, IdaliaMoon, sheep0294, Belli swan dywer, LizMaratzza, cavendano13, DuendecillaVampi, monica cullen whitlock, lunadragneel15, twilightter, Miranda24, PanchiiM, Ana, Ella Rose McCarty, Olga, Liz Vidal, Jenni98isa, Cherie Chanttal, patymdn, Dani Arango - krisr0405,Abigail, Robaddict18, Adriu, nadsart, Francisca, Maria Ds, seelie lune, Guest, saraipineda44, Yoliki, constancediaz039, NadiaGarcia, angryc, ET, MasenSwan, Jeli, miop, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, , eLeTwihard, caresgar56, Reva4, Ceci Machin, LidiaWithlok, Valeeecu, Nelly McCarthy, Esal, liamedina.81, Liliana Macias, carlita16, DAV, blueorchid02, jupy, Fernanda Andrea, Guest, freedom2604, TashaRosario, Anghye Taisho, Poemusician, jaobruno, , Guest, LicetSalvatore, Rero96, Tecupi, Brenda Cullenn, .98, KellyJa8, Viiky, Alexandra Nash, Andre22-twi, Nori Herrera, Deathxrevenge, Elusoro, kaja0507, Guest, , nicomartin, , Amy Lee Figueroa, AndreaSL, Milacaceres11039, yasmin-cullen, Guest, Jazmin96, dushakis, Maribel 1925, Ttana TF, FlorVillu, Damaris14, Gabi, Alimrobsten, Maryluna, Mar91, Pamela, Dana, Mel. ACS, Pao-SasuUchiha, Ronnie86, Smedina, , Claribel, Marianacs, bealnum, Guest, gina101528, Lys92, Danny Ordaz, torrespera172, , LuAnka, Fernanda21, Gibel, Karla M, Diana2GT, Dany, alejandra1987, , Zazka iribarra, Maria Reyes, Duniis, Bertlin, CataDiaz, Isabelfromnowon, Nadiia16, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Hanna D. L y Guest_**

 ** _¡Espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente! Saben cómo me me gustan sus reviews aunque contengan un gracias, para mí lo vale y me hacen notar que están leyéndome, lo que me hace muy feliz_**

 ** _Recuerden, además, que quienes me dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo vía mensaje privado a su cuenta, y si no tienes cuenta y me has dejado un review, deja tu correo palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Las invito a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde se encuentran los personajes de la historia, los atuendos, lugares, adelantos exclusivos, entre otras cosas, además de que ahí hay encuestas y actividades entre todos los miembros del grupo para que puedas participar. ¡Te espero!_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	35. Capítulo 33: Estasis

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo en edición**

 **Recomiendo: Like I'm Gonna Lose You – Jasmine Thompson**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 33:**

 **Estasis**

" _(…) Me desperté en lágrimas contigo a mi lado_

 _Tuve un suspiro de alivio y entonces me di cuenta_

 _No, no tenemos asegurado el mañana_

 _Así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte_

 _Y voy a abrazarte como si estuviera diciéndote adiós_

 _(…) Porque nunca sabemos cuándo se agotará el tiempo_

 _(…) Así que te besaré más, cariño_

 _En cada oportunidad que tenga_

 _(…) Así que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo para decir lo que queramos_

 _Aprovechemos lo que tenemos antes que todo se haya ido_

 _No, no tenemos asegurado el mañana…"_

Me alejé completamente de él frente a lo que acababa de decirme.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Lo que escuchaste.

Me levanté del sofá y lo miré de pie, con mis manos tensas y la columna recta. Ethan también lo hizo y dejó el legajo sobre la mesa de café.

—Los vi en la isla —murmuró con seriedad.

 _Mierda_ , pensé, buscando alguna excusa decente para arrebatarle esa idea de la cabeza. Pero sabía que era en vano, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ocultarlo o seguir mintiéndole en la cara, estaba muy convencido.

—Bella, los vi besándose —repitió—. En la cocina, de forma acalorada, para ser específicos. No ha terminado desde ese entonces, ¿no es así?

Hice un mohín incómodo y cerré los ojos.

—No creo que debamos hablar de esto —musité—. Lo nuestro…

Levantó las cejas y puso sus manos en su cintura, analizando mi expresión.

—¿Entonces vas a decirme que lo que ocurre entre mi hermano y tú no es más que una aventura de un momento? ¿Que no te importa?

Tomé mis legajos y los apilé para guardarlos en mi bolso, ignorando su pregunta. Mi instinto me decía que no le dijera la verdad, que Edward y yo éramos novios y que nos queríamos.

—Estoy hablándote, Bella —insistió, endureciendo su voz.

—No voy a responder a algo que no te compete —acabé susurrando con los labios apretados.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

—Es mi hermano. Es peligroso y lo sabes.

Tensé la mordida y luego bajé la mirada hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

Maldita sea, ahora Ethan lo sabía, ¡demonios!

—Bella —volvió a llamarme—, te has enamorada de él, ¿no?

Bufé y rodé los ojos.

—No voy a contestarte —respondí después de un rato—, para nada.

Frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesto.

—Realmente lo amas.

Tragué.

—Lo amas más de lo que imaginé.

Respiré hondo.

Maldición, hasta Ethan lo sabía primero que mi cobrizo.

—Aléjate de él, te lo digo de verdad, aléjate. Su pasado no es bueno para ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Es suficiente. No necesitas decirme qué y no hacer con él.

—Bella, estoy hablando en serio, mi hermano solo piensa en sí mismo, no sacarás nada bueno de esto.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el arco de la pared para salir de la sala, pero él me siguió a pesar de mi negativa a hablar.

—Si alguien llega a enterarse de esto mi familia se irá abajo, al igual que la tuya —decía.

—¡Sht! Baja la maldita voz —le pedí, nerviosa porque alguien fuera a escucharnos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —bramó Edward, acercándose a nosotros.

Ethan levantó la barbilla y se acercó a él.

—Ya sé lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos, los vi en la isla —le dijo.

Edward se mantuvo sereno, con esa cara de póker en la que no cabía expresión alguna. No sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió al fin.

—Sí lo es, porque todos somos familia ahora.

—Si vas a abrir la boca…

—No, no lo haré —espetó—, y no por ti sino por ella. —Se giró hacia mí y suavizó su gesto—. Porque me importas, Bella, créeme que mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Los ojos verdes del cobrizo se oscurecieron y, de un momento a otro, lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza.

—¡Edward! ¡Déjalo! —le ordené, mirando hacia las otras direcciones por si venía alguien más.

—Este es mi hermano en carne propia, te lo advertí, Bella —susurró Ethan, sosteniendo las manos sobre las de su hermano.

—¿Qué le has dicho? Dímelo.

—Es suficiente, ya basta —le supliqué, tirando de su chaqueta para que lo dejara—. Por favor —insistí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward me miró, arqueó las cejas y lo soltó.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, ¿entiendes? —le advirtió su hermano, acomodándose la ropa—. Te lo dije, Bella, hazme caso.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia la puerta trasera, dejándonos en medio de un ambiente incómodamente tenso.

—Lo sabe —susurré, dejando caer los hombros.

Ya ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de preocuparme, incluso sentía que ocultarlo comenzaba a transformarse en una carga que se hacía cada vez más pesada.

—¿Qué te dijo de mí?

—Nada importante, sólo me repitió que no siguiera contigo —musité con un nudo en la garganta.

Frunció el ceño.

—Ya veo. Te habló de algo más.

Lo miré a los ojos y respiré hondo.

—De que tienes un pasado… tal como me has dicho tú. Ha insistido en que me aleje de ti.

Tragó, como si tuviera un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Y qué harás?

—No voy a hacerlo, te quiero.

Suspiró y me acarició los labios.

—Ethan te quiere para él —susurró—, me preocupa, me enoja y me asquea que pueda buscar la manera de acercarse a ti, sobre todo ahora, que posiblemente no pueda verte como antes.

—Edward…

—Ahora lo sabe y sé que no se quedará en paz. Lo conozco, Bella.

Suspiré.

—¿Te vas a enojar conmigo? —inquirí.

Botó el aire y dejó su mueca molesta para abrazarme.

—No, jamás —me susurró.

Yo metí mis manos bajo su lindo y elegante abrigo café, sintiendo su calor.

—Vamos a otro lado, aquí pueden escucharnos.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó al segundo piso, conduciéndome hasta una de las habitaciones más alejadas. Ahí, cercano a la ventana más grande de toda la casa, me hizo entrar a un cuarto amplio y muy ordenado.

—Tu habitación, ¿no? —susurré.

Asintió y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Aquí podremos hablar más tranquilos. Antes de que se fuera, le pedí a mi padre que mantenga a todos lo más distraídos posibles, quiero estar contigo un buen rato, hay mucho que tenemos que contarnos, en especial tú.

Suspiré nuevamente y me senté en la cama, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Él se agachó frente a mí y me tomó una de mis manos, sentándose a mi lado.

—¿En qué piensas?

Enfrenté sus ojos inquisitivos.

—En todo lo que ha venido de golpe. —Aún sentía los ojos escocidos y una incapacidad latente para hablar, a punto de ser expuesta una vez más a él—. Siento que explotaré, Edward.

—Hey —exclamó, llevando sus dedos a mis muslos con cuidado—, lo de Ethan te ha…

Negué y puse mis manos en su cabello.

—Ya ni siquiera me molesto en enfrentar a todas esas personas que saben lo que tenemos tú y yo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Todo comenzó mal este día, quizá solo necesito descansar —musité.

Edward hizo lo que necesitaba, abrazarme y recomponerme. Era increíble lo mucho que me mejoraba con su sola presencia.

—Dime qué ocurrió, te conozco muy bien, sé que estás mal por más que tu despido —me dijo al oído.

Apreté los ojos con mucha fuerza y unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon.

—Vi a mi madre.

Sus cejas se arquearon de evidente preocupación.

—¿Te hizo algo?

—Físicamente no, pero me ha recordado mis errores pasados —susurré, tomándome las manos entre sí.

—¿Qué? Bella, puedes confiar en mí, sabes que nunca te juzgaría.

Miré sus ojos verdes y de inmediato sentí muchas ganas de llorar.

—Renée me ha amenazado, quiere… acercarse a Todd debido a un secreto que compartimos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué secreto?

—No puedo decirlo —murmuré.

Me tomó las mejillas con sus manos y me miró de más cerca.

—Bella, entiéndelo, no voy a juzgarte.

Arrugué mis párpados.

—Lo sé, es sólo que no puedo decirlo, me cuesta mucho. Renée me ha amenazado con contarlo y si eso ocurre perderé a mi familia.

—¿Qué te ha pedido a cambio? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? Dímelo, yo puedo ayudarte.

Sonreí con mucha tristeza.

—Me pidió a Todd.

Su rostro emitió una mueca de horror.

—¿Vas a ceder? Bella, no hay secreto que pueda significar perder a Todd…

—Lo sé, pero… necesito enfrentarla, ya sabes.

Cerró los ojos y juntó su frente con la mía.

Lo sucedido con mi madre sólo significaba una cosa, y es que probablemente yo no podría dejar a Todd a solas, no con mi padre vulnerable a ella, tanto financiera como emocionalmente hablando.

Me levanté y caminé por su espaciosa habitación, la antigua. No la había contemplado realmente hasta ahora. Tenía las paredes de color azul y algunos posters de bandas bastante famosas de los 90. La cama era individual, con edredones oscuros y estaba apegada la pared, mientras que al frente se concentraba el rincón más precioso, con un librero inmenso lleno de libros y premios de feria escolar y de proyectos ingenieriles de la secundaria y universidad. En el fondo, frente a la inmensa ventana que daba al también inmenso bosque que rodeaba la casa, había un piano de media cola de color negro azabache con rebordes dorados.

—Le mostré un expediente a Ethan —susurré, dándome la vuelta hacia él.

—¿Expediente? —inquirió.

Asentí mientras lo buscaba en mi bolso, que estaba sobre su cama.

—Trace te investigó. —Le puse el legajo entre las manos mientras fruncía el ceño marcadamente—. Lo siento, yo le prohibí que lo hiciera, pero cometí el error de contarle las inquietudes de tu hermano y… también dudó de ti.

Edward lo observó con aspecto serio aunque no sorprendido de encontrarse con la verdad. Bufó y lo dejó sobre la cama, muy molesto.

—Supongo que tu brillante colega dejó de creerlo en cuanto lo leyó, ¿no?

—Sí —respondí—, al igual que Ethan.

—Y se ha molestado porque sus suposiciones no eran ciertas.

—No, en realidad se molestó con mi férrea defensa puesta en ti.

Relajó su expresión, sorprendido.

—No me mires así, sabes que siempre te he creído.

Caminé en medio de la sala, justo hacia el piano, atraída a la paz que él me provocaba.

—Pero, ¿desde ahí asumió que tú y yo estábamos juntos?

Negué.

—En realidad, Ethan lo supo porque te quiero y es evidente.

 _Y también insinuó lo mucho que te amo_ , pensé.

—Bella —me llamó.

Lo miré y él se acercó a paso lento, tomándome el rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo de Aro es mi culpa, no debí ir a tu trabajo, sabía que tarde o temprano, si se enteraba de lo que ocurría entre tú y yo…

—No, es culpa mía, que actué sin pensar debido al dolor de ver injusticia y, bueno, porque mi madre me alteró antes de que fuera al trabajo.

Respiró hondo y me besó los labios con suavidad. Nos quedamos en silencio un largo momento y él, de pronto, suspiró con mucha agonía.

—Volveré al mar —me contó—. El próximo crucero partirá en dos semanas. Mi nuevo socio ha pedido que adelante el viaje a España, por lo que luego de mi último proyecto en el mar… no volveré a Manhattan.

Jadeé y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer en automático.

—Lo siento, Bells, también me ha tomado por sorpresa —me dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Eso significaría que… tú y yo…

—No nos veríamos más desde la boda.

—Y de eso sólo quedan… dos semanas.

Mi corazón hizo un movimiento doloroso en el pecho, por lo que me aferré a mi autocontrol y me di la vuelta hacia la ventana para que no me viera tan angustiada por lo que acababa de decirme. Me puse una mano en el pecho y busqué aliento, pero era imposible. No sabía que el corazón podía doler de esta manera, resultaba agobiante.

Así que, ¿ya era nuestro punto final? _Final_ … ¿Por qué tenía que acabar?

—No es suficiente —susurré, incapaz de enfrentarlo.

—¿Crees que hay un mínimo? —me preguntó con la voz entrecortada—. Bella, ¿de verdad lo crees?

Cerré los ojos mientras mi barbilla tiritaba. _No llores, no llores, no llores_ , pensaba.

—Edward —lo llamé, dándome la vuelta.

Sentí sus pasos que venían hacia mí y yo, lejos de alejarme, deseé que llegara pronto hasta lo más cerca que pudiera.

—Yo no puedo viajar —señalé, mirándolo a los ojos—. No con Renée dando giros en mi vida, no con sus amenazas, no con… con mi familia sin dinero. Y-yo… —tartamudeé—. Yo tengo que quedarme.

Sus ojos verdes se apagaron y sus hombros se cayeron con lentitud, como si algo dentro de él se hubiera muerto de un momento a otro.

—Entonces, ¿tengo que decirte adiós?

Me mordí el labio y luego los apreté para poder calmarme, pero era en vano. Apenas y podía hablar.

—¿De verdad tengo que decirte adiós cuando muero porque te vayas conmigo? Ya estaba fantaseando con la idea. —Se rio sin ánimo y miró al techo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. No sé por qué lo hice, debí suponer que tu corazón iba a elegir el camino noble, porque lo eres, mucho más que yo.

Le acaricié las mejillas y él me besó las manos.

—Quiero ser egoísta, pero no puedo.

—No tienes que serlo, tienes un corazón inmenso, no puedo pedirte que hagas algo que va contra todo lo que has luchado, especialmente con tu hermano.

Una parte de mi cerebro me gritaba que lo pensara una vez más, pero sabía que llegaría a la misma conclusión. Quería gritar y pedirle que no se fuera, pero tampoco era capaz. Era simplemente una estatua en medio de sus brazos.

—Bueno, ¿no me desearás buen viaje? —inquirió, quitándome el cabello del hombro derecho para tener acceso a mi cuello.

Esa sola frase hizo que una bola de lágrimas saliera de mi garganta con un sollozo audible y lastimero que casi me deja sin respiración. Caí en su pecho, apretando su suéter con todas mis fuerzas.

—Bells, no me hagas esto —murmuró en mi oído—, no me hagas decirte adiós.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo irme —lloré—. Te quiero demasiado, tanto que no sé cómo explicártelo, pero no puedo irme, este lugar aún me tiene unida, no puedo…

Asintió mientras las lágrimas también le fluían con lentitud. Aquello me quebró en mil pedazos.

—Y por supuesto, espero que tengas un muy buen viaje y que… —Tomé aire—. Y que disfrutes todo lo que tengas al alcance. —Me obligué a sonreír—. Sólo… Sólo…

No podía hablar, estaba aturdida por el llanto.

—Sólo no te olvides de mí, te lo suplico. Porque te esperaré, así pasen cientos de años.

Su barbilla tiritó como un niño pequeño, mostrándome una fragilidad muy dolorosa.

—Si decides buscarme en estos dos años, te esperaré, no importa cómo, yo tendré mis brazos abiertos para ti. Eres mi novia, Bella, eso no lo cambiará nada ni nadie.

Edward me besó el cuello con lentitud mientras yo hacía uso de mi autocontrol para no seguir sollozando. Sus cálidos besos solo servían para desesperarme, porque sentía que todo pendía de una cuerda tensa, a punto de acabarnos.

—Dos años pueden pasar rápido, ¿no crees? —inquirí, mirándolo a los ojos.

Su gesto resultaba doloroso y muy ahogado.

—Si es que no conoces a alguien más —susurró, mirando hacia otro lado.

Negué con rapidez y me abracé a su cuello.

—¿A quién? Si te tengo a ti.

Suspiró y me besó mientras nuestras lágrimas se mezclaban en nuestros rostros. Finalmente descansé mi mejilla en su torso, disfrutando de las caricias que me daba en la nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en mis cabellos.

 _Disfruta lo que queda, son sólo 14 días exactos, después de eso me despediré y no volveré a sentir su calor por mucho tiempo_ , pensé.

—Quiero enseñarte algo, cariño —me dijo, separándose y dándose la vuelta.

Apreté los labios y asentí.

Tomó mi mano con fuerza y me acercó al piano, sentándome en la banquita junto a él.

—¿Tocarás para mí? —le pregunté.

Esta vez sonrió él.

—Sí, adivinaste.

Acarició las teclas con lentitud y luego empezó a probarlas de a una.

—Este teclado me lo regaló mi querido abuelo cuando era solo un niño. Supieras lo mucho que lo amaba —me contó.

—Es la primera vez que te veo hablar así de alguien de tu familia —confesé.

Miró hacia abajo, un tanto triste.

—El abuelo Cullen era magnífico, cuidó solo a mi padre y lo quería muchísimo, al igual que a todos sus nietos. Supongo que el amor que le tengo es porque siempre creyó en mí, siempre fue un hombre de piel, apegado a su familia y a los deseos de sus hijos. Hasta los últimos días me confió todo su apoyo a cada idea que pasaba por mi cabeza, él creyó en mí antes de que yo lo hiciera realmente. Este piano me recuerda a su existencia y por eso lo alejo, porque me entristece recordar que no está conmigo.

—Pero está aquí y sigue siendo parte de ti —dije.

Asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus largos dedos comenzaron a moverse, creando una suave nota musical. Por un momento me mantuve mirándolo tocar, específicamente en el movimiento de sus manos, pero a medida que la canción se iba tornando más y más emotiva, tomando el vuelo de una melodía tan intensa y tan vívida, como un remolino de dolor, amor e infinitas sensaciones, decidí mirarlo a él, a su perfil recto y concentrado, siguiendo el ritmo que salía de sí de manera innata. Sentía mis lágrimas correr por mi rostro, como si algo dentro de mí hubiera detonado en silencio, como una implosión dolorosa y lacerante. Edward paró de tocar de forma brusca y se giró a mirarme, preocupado por mis lágrimas. Se ponía muy nervioso cuando me veía así y creo que, en parte, no sabía qué hacer con ello.

—¿Es muy triste? —me preguntó, girándose hacia mí.

Me reí un tanto incómoda mientras me limpiaba el llanto con el dorso de mi mano.

—Un poco —confesé—, es… como si me llenara de emociones extrañas. ¿De quién es? Aunque no deberías preocuparte, ya sabes que todo lo que hablamos me dejó muy triste.

Sus ojos brillantes se ahuecaron un tanto y luego miró hacia mis labios, huyendo de mis cuencas.

—En un algún momento lo sabrás —dijo, misterioso—. De momento no puedo decírtelo.

Fruncí el ceño y ladeé la cabeza.

—De todas formas, me ha emocionado mucho.

Limpió mis mejillas con sus dedos pulgares y entonces se volvió al piano, pero sin tocar.

—Bells.

—¿Sí?

—Yo de verdad voy a esperar por ti estos dos años. Si conoces a alguien más, por favor dímelo, no voy a molestarme, sólo dolerá.

Negué.

—Eso no ocurrirá, porque te quiero a ti.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

—Yo también te quiero, mi _Pequeña Insaciable_ —susurró, besándome la frente con cariño—. Creo que es tiempo de volver abajo, no quiero agregar más testigos a esto.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Carraspeé, intentando bajar el nudo.

—Baja tú primero, yo iré luego.

Le di una última mirada y me marché, recobrando la melodía en mi cabeza.

Afuera no había nadie, al menos no en la segunda planta. Salí con cuidado y me di un pequeño paseo por el gigante pasillo, disfrutando de la vista que había acá arriba, pues todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de ventanas amplias y grandes.

—Srta. Swan, están todos buscándola —exclamó Rebecca, asustándome.

—Lo siento, necesitaba pensar y vine a disfrutar de la vista acá arriba, lo siento —me excusé torpemente, aún con la mano en el pecho por el susto que me llevé.

Ella, con su aspecto recto y educado, sonrió sin darle importancia y asintió.

—Iré abajo, descuide.

Rebecca se marchó y yo la seguí unos minutos después.

Los Sres. Cullen estaban observando algo en una laptop, sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala principal. Más allá, sobre unos sofás individuales, se encontraban Alice y Jasper, revisando una larga lista que debía ser de la boda.

—Ah, aquí estás —dijo Jasper, dejando lo que estaban haciendo a un lado—. Imaginé que querrías estar un momento a solas.

No le contesté.

—Mira, para que lo pienses muy bien antes de casarte —me molestó mi amiga, mostrándome el tumulto de papeles.

Me senté en medio de ellos para molestarlos también.

—Francamente, no sé qué gracia tiene hacer todas estas cosas —dije, un poco amargada—. Disfruto más mi papel de madrina, lo de novia no me queda.

Los dos se rieron, como también los Sres. Cullen, que nos escuchaban desde más allá.

—Así que estás mejor —destacó mi hermano.

Puse mis labios en línea recta y negué.

—Solo estoy haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer, positivismo al cien por ciento. —Le mostré mi dedo pulgar con falsa alegría.

—Es lo normal, sácale provecho a estos días y hazme un discurso bonito para mi boda, ¿qué me dices?

—Marie Alice —la regañó Carlisle.

Ella rodó los ojos y apegó su cabeza a mi hombro. Yo la imité y me quedé un momento junto a ella.

—Las dejaré a solas un momento, tengo que llamar al trabajo —se excusó Jasper, levantándose del sofá.

—Pues ve, Don Trabajo —le dijo su novia.

Cuando se marchó, Alice comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, buscando alguna hebra partida o dañada.

—¿Y? ¿Me tendrás un discurso? —insistió.

—No he pensado en ello, pero ya verás con qué te sorprenderé.

—Entre mi tío y tú no sé cómo acabaré, me harán emocionar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya te ha dicho qué hará?

Negó.

—Hace días lo veo apegado a cualquier piano que encuentre por ahí, componiendo una canción muy emotiva —me susurró en medio de un suspiro—. Cuando le pregunto para quién es solo se limita a ignorarme, ¡estoy segura de que es para mí! Él nunca ha compuesto para nadie, estoy super emocionada.

—Imagino que debe estar preparándote algo precioso —dije.

¿Era la misma canción que me había tocado hace un rato? Pero era extraño, si era esa ¿por qué sonaba tan… melancólica? Aunque no tenía sentido darle vueltas a eso, era obvio que era para Alice, él me había comentado que en algún momento iba a saber para quién era y eso iba a ser en la boda.

Edward apareció en las escaleras del fondo, diferentes a las que utilizamos para subir hace un rato. Venía serio, pensativo y evidentemente triste.

—¿Buscando algo en tu antiguo cuarto? —le preguntó Esme, que había notado el gran cambio de expresión de su hijo.

—No, mamá, quería ver mi antiguo piano, eso es todo. ¿Ethan se ha ido? —inquirió.

—Sí, necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos.

Asintió y me miró en unos breves segundos.

Jasper regresó en ese momento guardando su móvil en la chaqueta.

—Tendré que regresar al trabajo, hubo un pequeño problema en la central —nos contó.

—Oh, claro, yo te acompaño —le dijo Alice.

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Bella?

Negué.

—Me iré luego, no quiero regresar a mi departamento aún. Espero que no les moleste.

—¡No, claro que no! —exclamó Alice—. Nos vemos en mi despedida de soltera —canturreó.

Edward y yo nos miramos, porque la despedida de soltera marcada una semana para la boda, lo que significaba que eran sólo 7 días más para estar juntos.

De pronto, mi cobrizo cerró los ojos ante todos y se disculpó, metiéndose hacia un pasillo, evidentemente agobiado. Yo tuve que hacerme la fuerte y mantenerme de pie mientras veía cómo todos se quedaban perplejos por la reacción de él.

—Te esperaré afuera —le dijo a Jasper y luego se despidió de todos.

—¿Qué ocurre con tu tío? —le preguntó Esme a Alice.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el pasillo, pensando en la actitud de Edward.

—No creo que debamos hablar de esto —comentó Carlisle, mirándome con preocupación.

Él sabía que se trataba de nosotros.

—Estoy preocupada por mi hijo, Carlisle, ¿que no lo entiendes? Hemos visto a Edward siendo completamente neutro a toda emoción por cerca de toda su vida, ahora… es primera vez que lo veo tan triste —siguió la madre, sosteniéndose la frente con mucha tristeza—. ¿Creen que se deba a esa mujer?

—¿A quién? —preguntó su esposo.

—A Renata —susurró, como si decirlo estuviera prohibido—. Quizá volvió a buscarlo, supe que quiere volver a la ciudad…

—Con permiso —murmuré, caminando rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Sin embargo, paré en la pared para escuchar qué más seguía diciendo, tan masoquista como ninguna.

—Esme, no deberíamos hablar de ella, Edward ya la olvidó…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es así? —le preguntó la esposa—. A veces siento que nunca podrá hacerlo.

Preferí evitar la conversación, demasiado sensible para permitírmelo. La cocina estaba vacía así que fui rápidamente hacia el grifo para beber algo de agua. No sé cuánto rato estuve con la mirada perdida en el fondo, pensando en estas dos semanas que se acabarían, pero lo único que logró sacarme de aquel trance fueron las manos de alguien en mis hombros. Al girarme vi a Carlisle, que parecía meditar cómo preguntarme qué pasaba.

—No sabía que estaba aquí, lo siento —respondí, dejando el vaso a un lado.

—¿Quieres hablar, hija?

Suspiré y enseguida sentí mucho llanto acumulado.

—¿Aquí?

—Vamos a mi estudio.

Caminé junto a él, que parecía meditar cada paso con mucho respeto. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta y me invitó a sentarme.

—Es por el viaje, ¿no?

—Le ha contado.

Asintió.

—Me costó sacárselo, ya sabes como es con nosotros, pero finalmente me dijo. Supongo que hoy le has dado la respuesta.

Suspiré y me eché a llorar.

—Hija, llora —me pidió con un evidente cariño paternal—. Hace muy bien y ustedes ya están luchando con mucha represión.

—Son dos años —susurré.

—Tú lo decidiste, Bella.

No había tono acusatorio en su voz, sino una necesidad imperante por saber por qué, y es que a veces ni yo lo sabía.

—Por mi familia. Renée…

—La madre. Imagino que tienes miedo por Todd.

Asentí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas y los mocos.

—¿Y aquel miedo se compara con el miedo a que cualquier circunstancia nos haga perder a quien amamos?

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Tú lo amas —susurró—. Nunca había visto una mujer amar así a mi hijo, de manera tan sincera, tanto que no puedes pedirle que se quede porque no quieres hacerle perder tal oportunidad.

Mi llanto se hizo más denso y Carlisle me miró con mucha angustia, como si buscara la manera de arreglarnos la vida, pero fallando en el intento.

—Es el amor de mi vida, Sr. Cullen.

Hizo un gesto adolorido.

—¿Y estás segura de dejarlo ir? Yo sé que mi hijo te querrá durante estos años, pero a veces temo que la distancia haga algo más.

—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirí en un hilo de voz.

Se encogió de hombros.

—A veces… la vida es corta, a veces… —Suspiró—. A veces se acaba en un segundo.

Tragué.

—No tenemos asegurado nada, hija, ni la felicidad ni la vida.

Me miré las manos, que tiritaban ante la agonía de la incertidumbre.

Tenía tanta razón.

—Pero descuida, hija, estas dos semanas son la prueba fehaciente de que nada importará. Quiéranse, yo estaré resguardando sus espaldas.

Asentí y lo abracé.

—Gracias, Sr. Cullen.

—Dime Carlisle, sobre todo ahora que eres mi nuera.

Me reí por lo bajo y me limpié las lágrimas de la cara.

Cuando estuve lista salí del estudio y a medio camino me encontré con Edward.

—Hola —lo saludé.

—Hola, cariño, estaba buscándote. Creí que te habías ido.

—No voy a irme sin ti.

Sonrió levemente.

—Quiero llevarte a comer. ¿Qué me dices?

—Encantada.

De pronto, Carlisle apareció y nos vio cerca, por lo que sonrió.

—¿Ya se irán?

Asentimos.

—Bien, les daré una coartada. Me iré yo también con ustedes. ¿Molestaría?

Edward le palpó el hombro, una muestra de cariño muy grande de él para su padre.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces vamos.

.

Le daba vueltas a la cuchara sumergida en el café con la mirada perdida, ni siquiera pensando en algo concreto.

—¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante, Señor Calabaza? —inquirí, girándome para mirarlo.

Miré el calendario, sin poder creer lo rápido que había pasado todo este tiempo.

—Mañana es la boda y luego se va —susurré.

Hoy era la cena de ensayo de la boda y estaba un poco nerviosa sin razón aparente. Era como si mi corazón estuviera muy apretado.

Rose y Emmett vinieron a buscarme al rato, alabando mi tenida de esta noche para levantar mi bajo ánimo, y es que todos se habían dado cuenta de que estaba triste. Rose sospechaba que se trataba del hombre misterioso, pero Sue sabía completamente que era porque Edward se iría, y es que en la despedida de solteras de Alice aproveché la instancia para contarle, aquejada por las emociones.

La entrada a la casa Cullen estaba hermosamente decorada, con cientos de velas doradas en el suelo, marcando un camino directo hacia la entrada principal donde transcurriría la ocasión especial. Emmett emitió un silbido exagerado y miró a Rose que estaba sentada de copiloto, observando el precioso terreno de forma asombrada.

—Que lugar tan lindo —dijo ella, acomodándose en el asiento.

—Debió decorarlo la Sra. Cullen —les comenté.

—Está increíble —añadió mi hermano, aparcando cuidadosamente junto unos cuantos coches desconocidos.

Alice me había llamado hace un par de horas para que la acompañara junto a Rose pues se sentía un poco ansiosa por la cena y la cercanía que había con su boda. A pesar de que habíamos llegado antes de lo que teníamos pensado hacerlo, ya había arribado mucha gente.

Nos acercamos a la puerta principal, desde donde nos esperaba Rebecca, que llevaba un traje de sastre pulcro y elegante.

—Es un gusto conocerlos —les dijo a Emmett y a Rose—. Siéntanse en su casa.

Le di un codazo a mi hermano para que dejara de mirar tanto la decoración, parecía que estaba en un museo.

—Debe ser estupendo vivir aquí, mira esas ventanas, tienes el paisaje del bosque justo a tu alrededor —me murmuró mi amiga al oído.

 _Si hubieras visto la casa de Edward te habrías caído de bruces_ , pensé mientras caminábamos por el vestíbulo lleno de velitas y luces colgantes.

—¡¿Ya están aquí, Rebecca?! —gritó Alice desde arriba.

La ama de llaves solo se largó a reír y nos indicó que camináramos libremente hacia allá.

—Sr. Emmett, su hermano lo está esperando allá afuera con los demás invitados.

Mi mejor amiga y yo subimos y nos acercamos a la antigua habitación de Alice, que aún tenía la decoración de una adolescente de 15 años. Ella estaba terminando de ponerse unos aretes de perla muy lindos cuando nos vio entrar desde el reflejo del espejo.

—¡Chicas! —Suspiró aliviada—. Qué bueno que están aquí.

—Oh, Alice, te ves hermosa —dije.

Llevaba un vestido verde agua con pequeños destellos en la zona de los brazos. El corte inferior tenía pequeños vuelitos, acabando justo en sus rodillas. Su cabello lo llevaba natural y su maquillaje estaba completamente perfecto.

—Ustedes también, ¡mírense!

Rose había optado por un vestido suelto de color carmesí que hacía juego con su cabello rubio y largo, puesto a un lado de su hombro. Resaltaba completamente su belleza, que encandilaba a cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca. A Emmett le encantaba eso, porque se sentía agradecido de tener una mujer tan increíble como mi mejor amiga.

En cambio, yo había optado por una blusa blanca de gasa apretada a mi cuerpo junto con una falda tubo azul eléctrico que terminaba un poco más arriba de mi muslo, haciendo alarde de mi cintura y mis caderas. Traía un blazer largo del mismo tono azul que acababa un poco más arriba de mi falda, haciendo juego con mis tacones de reborde dorado.

—Tienes una expresión extraña —le dije de buen humor.

Nos dimos un abrazo y luego Rose y ella también.

—Estoy nerviosa, te lo juro. No puedo creer que se acerque mi propia boda.

—Espero que no sea un indicio de arrepentimiento. —Enarqué una ceja.

—¡Claro que no!

—Pasé por lo mismo, no hay nada más común que la ansiedad pre—boda —señaló Rose, sentándose en la cama de edredones rosas—. Cuando Bella se nos case te puedo jurar que estará incluso peor —añadió para molestarme.

Rodé los ojos y me aguanté las ganas de echarle una almohada encima.

—Es solo que… es un gran paso y me genera mucha ansiedad. Ustedes me hacen sentir acompañada —señaló suspirando.

—Imagina como debe estar Jasper —se rio Rose.

—Será mejor que vayas con él, créeme que estará mucho mejor contigo, de alguna forma tú también, a veces solo necesitas un abrazo de esa persona ideal para que todo esté mejor, ¿no? —susurré, acariciando su cabello corto.

Alice me miró extrañada y a la vez asombrada por mis palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Hablas como si estuvieras… —comenzó a explicar Alice—. Da igual.

La Sra. Cullen nos interrumpió, entrando con un poco de timidez a la habitación.

—¿Estoy entorpeciendo alguna conversación? —nos preguntó.

—Para nada, ven —le respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

—Qué bellas se ven todas, hacen que eche de menos mi juventud. —Me besó las dos mejillas con cariño—. Es un gusto verte otra vez, amor —me dijo.

—El gusto es mío, ya lo sabe. ¡Y no extrañe su juventud, mire que está guapísima! —la corregí de buen humor.

Esme vestía un despampanante traje de dos piezas de color negro, dando alarde de su belleza.

Ella se acercó a las demás para saludar y, cuando se dieron una mirada íntima y conectada con Alice, tomé a Rose de la mano para que las dejáramos solas.

—¡Las veré abajo! —exclamó Rose mientras yo tiraba de ella hacia la primera planta.

La música jazz estaba a buen volumen y las voces se estaban haciendo cada vez más notorias. Caminamos por el largo pasillo y nos encontramos con la inmensa mesa ya puesta, hermosamente decorada con elegancia. El mantel era pulcro y blanco, con algunas flores doradas bordadas en las solapas. Tenía algunas velas puestas sin encender aún y unas cuantas flores para decorar, aunque no me gustaron del todo.

Nos acercamos a la terraza, donde se encontraban todos los demás, entre ellos mis hermanos y el Sr. Cullen. Me maravillé enormemente con las lucecitas que colgaban de los pilares y del suelo de piedra rasa, puestas en la inmensidad del jardín. Ya había estado aquí antes, pero nunca había reparado en lo agradable que era.

—¡Ahí están ustedes dos! —exclamó Jasper, acercándose a saludar junto con Carlisle.

—Les presento a la madrina de bodas, Isabella Swan y la adorable Rosalie Hale —destacó el Sr. Cullen con solemnidad.

Un guapo mozo nos ofreció una copa de champagne, yo acepté y Rose se negó, lo que me hizo recordar su estado una vez más. Todos lo sabíamos, al menos los de confianza, así que Emmett le pidió que trajera jugo para su esposa.

Me alejé un poco de la multitud al sentir el llamado de todas esas flores que Esme había hecho crecer en su jardín. Como si de algo innato se tratara, comencé a pensar rápidamente en un arreglo perfecto para la mesa, pues a juzgar por lo que ya había ahí supuse que no lo habían hecho con mucho amor. Seleccioné unos cuantos tulipanes, jacintos y rosas y, con cierto aire culpable me escabullí por los rincones y me acerqué a la sala, usando un bonito recipiente que había encontrado por ahí, no sin antes darle soporte con agua fresca.

Mientras reordenaba las preciosas flores de distintos colores en solitario, sentí que unas manos se posaban sobre mis ojos, impidiéndome la visión. Al principio di un salto, pero luego sonreí porque conocía ese tacto muy bien. Puse mis manos encima de las suyas y fui subiéndolas lentamente hasta sus muñecas.

—Ya te reconocí, buen intento, Ethan —mentí, echándome a reír con ganas.

Él separó sus manos rápidamente y me giró, un poco molesto y a la vez queriendo aguantarse la sonrisa.

—Sólo estoy bromeando —le expliqué, moviendo mis largas pestañas para encandilarlo.

—Tu humor negro está asomando cada vez más —susurró, suavizando su ceño para mirarme de pies a cabeza—. Uff, te ves… increíble.

—Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con el azul otra vez —señalé, tocando las solapas de su traje azul oscuro.

Me mordí el labio inferior al verlo con detenimiento, usando un traje entallado junto con una camisa negra como la noche. Tuve ganas de rodear mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero no lo hice simplemente porque no pude.

—No sé cómo quitaré mi mirada de ti en toda la noche, fingiendo que no te… —Suspiró y tragó, desviando la mirada hacia mi arreglo—. Qué increíble, no puedes estar ni un momento alejada de las flores.

Respiré hondo de pura frustración, no quería que dejara palabras a medio decir.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. —Sonreí, haciéndolo sonreír también una vez más.

—No era necesario, no necesitas estar trabajando en un este día especial, por eso Alice decidió decorarlo con algunos arreglos que encontró en otro lugar.

Hice una mueca avergonzada y él me tomó la barbilla con los dedos.

—Quizá no debí ser tan intrusa, probablemente las flores no debían arrancarse así como así…

—Descuida —se rio en voz baja—, cuando lo haces te ves feliz y eso es impagable, además, siempre será un agrado observarte haciendo magia con los dedos.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte a medida que sus labios se acercaban a mí y yo cerré rápidamente los ojos, hambrienta de sus besos. Sin embargo, el resonante timbre de la casa nos hizo parar, recordándonos que toda esta aproximación era rotundamente prohibida. Edward gruñó por lo bajo y yo carraspeé, quitándome el abrigo para calmar mi rubicundez.

—Definitivamente no podré quitar mis ojos de ti en toda la maldita noche —susurró—. Iré a recibir a los invitados.

Respiré hondo una vez que se marchó y para aclarar mi cabeza continué haciendo el arreglo de flores. Desde aquí sentí el grito de Todd al entrar y probablemente ver a Edward recibirlo.

Sonreí de inmediato.

—Silencio, Todd, no es tu casa —lo regañó papá con suavidad. Venían hacia acá.

—Descuida, Charlie, aquí todos adoramos a Todd —le aclaró Edward con esa voz dulce que ocupaba siempre cuando se trataba de mi hermano.

—¡Chocolate! —exclamó él al traspasar el umbral del arco. Era Sue quien tiraba de la silla, un poco callada y asombrada de la decoración que había en todo el lugar.

—¡Vainilla!

Me acerqué a saludarlos con cariño.

—¿Ya te has puesto a armar flores, Chocolate? —me preguntó Todd con indignación al ver el arreglo a medio acabar.

—Eso le dije y no me hizo caso —explicó el cobrizo y de paso le acarició el rubio cabello.

—Ya sabes que es una terca —añadió papá.

Les mostré la lengua y seguí mi cometido. Edward los reubicó hacia la zona de la terraza para que compartieran con los demás y así se sintieran a gusto.

Cuando ponía las flores en la mesa, Alice y Esme me encontraron con las manos en la masa, largándose a reír estruendosamente.

—Lo siento, necesitaba darle un pequeño regalo a mi amiga y futura cuñada. —Me encogí de hombros a modo de disculpa—. Espero que no le haya molestado mi intromisión, Sra. Cullen.

—En lo absoluto, amor, tú conoces de flores tanto como yo, eres bienvenida a hacer lo que quieras —dijo, tocando mi hombro.

—Aquí estás, cariño —exclamó Jasper, caminando hacia nosotras—. ¿Estás lista para saludar a los invitados?

—Siempre lista contigo —le respondió ella.

El ambiente en la terraza era de risas y bromas por doquier, lo increíble era que tanto papá como Emmett eran los reyes de ello. Cuando vieron llegar al futuro matrimonio todos callaron para saludar, especialmente a Alice, que los había hecho esperar bastante.

A los invitados que ya había saludado se les añadió Ethan, que por supuesto venía solo, usando un traje gris claro que le quedaba muy bien. Cuando él quiso conectar su mirada con la mía para saludar, yo simplemente me hice la desentendida. Aún no me sacaba sus palabras de la cabeza, era como si se hubieran quedado en mis sesos a la espera de que les hiciera sentido, ¡pero no tenía por qué!

Mientras todos conversaban de la boda que se avecinaba, Rebecca se acercó junto a la última pareja invitada, Tanya y su prometido. Ella, vistiendo un impecable traje blanco de dos piezas, comenzó a saludar como quien era, una gran amiga de la familia y casi una tía más para Alice. Al enfrentarse a Edward, éste solo se limitó a hacerlo por cortesía, evidentemente incómodo. Cuando le tocó saludarme a mí, ella simplemente me tendió su mano y yo se la apreté de mala gana.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero Cristopher y yo teníamos trabajo por hacer —se excusó ella, mirando a su guapo prometido—. ¡Qué decoración tan preciosa! Y ni hablar de la mesa, el arreglo de flores está fenomenal, ¡quiero algo similar para nuestra boda! ¿No crees, Cristopher?

—¡Lo hizo mi hermana! —exclamó Todd, llamando la atención de todos, quienes me miraron atentos.

Yo fruncí los labios y miré hacia otro lado para no ponerme a reír.

—Ah —dijo ella a regañadientes—, ya encontraremos a alguien que haga algo similar.

—No lo creo —insistió mi hermano menor—, Bella es la mejor _hacedora_ de flores que yo conozco, ¡dile, Chocolate!

Edward, que se estaba aguantando las carcajadas, le tapó la boca con suavidad y le indicó que guardara silencio con el dedo índice contra los labios. Yo moví la cabeza en negativo, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Esme y Carlisle nos condujeron a la gran mesa, donde los puestos estaban estratégicamente seleccionados por los novios. Ellos estaban a la cabeza, con los Sres. Cullen a su izquierda y papá y Sue a su derecha. En esa misma línea seguíamos nosotros, los padrinos, así que Edward y yo nos sentamos a la izquierda, con Rose, Emmett y Todd frente a mí. Pero no todo podía ser bueno, ya que, mientras el cobrizo estaba a mi lado, Ethan también. _Suerte la mía_ , pensé para mis adentros, sentándome con el rostro sonriente. Edward lo notó y solo levantó una ceja, no sin antes darme una mirada.

—Te ves guapísima esta noche —me dijo el Cullen menor, ignorando por completo la cercanía que había con su hermano.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pude decirle.

Antes de comenzar la comida dos mozos nos sirvieron vino o zumo a elección. Cuando todos ya estábamos con nuestra copa en la mano, Alice y Jasper se levantaron para agradecer la presencia de todos.

—Es un agrado tener a las personas más importantes en este día, especialmente ahora que viene nuestra boda —comenzó Jasper—. Ustedes son los más importantes y quiero que sepan que estamos sumamente agradecidos de tenerlos aquí.

—Ha sido camino largo y ya no queda nada. Quiero agradecer especialmente a mis abuelos, que han sido una pieza fundamental para mí y para mi futuro marido. —Levantó su copa hacia ellos, sonriendo con la emoción en sus ojos—. Gracias por esta cena, es maravillosa. Y también quiero agradecer al Sr. Swan por permitirme entrar a su familia de la manera más hermosa que conozco y sobre todo por criar a este hombre solo y con valentía, sin miedo de enfrentar los designios de la vida. —Papá y los Sres. Cullen asintieron, agradecidos por sus palabras—. Y bueno, quiero ahorrar mi discurso para la boda —se rio, contagiándonos a todos—, ¡buen provecho!

Los mozos y Rebecca se acercaron a poner el aperitivo de filetillos finos frente a nosotros, abriéndonos el apetito de forma automática. Luego, cuando todos estuvieron servidos, la misma ama de llaves se sentó con nosotros como parte de la extensa familia.

—Quiero destacar que esta receta está hecha especialmente por la extensa cultura gastronómica de mi querida Rebecca —exclamó Esme, llamando la atención de todos.

La aludida se ruborizó, pero eso no impidió que la felicitaran por lo bien que se veía.

El plato estaba delicioso y la conversación bastante amena, ahora mismo los novios estaban contando algunas anécdotas que tuvieron al momento de decidir casarse y cómo Jasper le pidió torpemente que fuera su esposa. Yo miraba a Todd a ratos, comprobando que estuviera masticando adecuadamente junto con Rose, que practicaba sus dotes maternales mientras le cortaba la carne y le conversaba animosamente con voz dulce. A ratos sentía la mirada de Tanya, que paseaba entre Edward y yo constantemente, y luego Sue, que parecía contenta de verme tan cerca de él.

 _Mañana es el último día_ , pensé, sintiendo un nudo muy grande en mi garganta.

—Bella —me llamó Charlie—, qué distraída estás.

—Discúlpame, papá, ¿qué decías?

—Estábamos hablando de tus arreglos para la boda de mañana.

—A todos nos ha encantado lo que hiciste con el de la mesa —exclamó una de las tías de Alice y hermanas de Carlisle.

Sonreí y me uní a la charla, despejándome del camino que habían tomado mis pensamientos otra vez. De reojo veía cómo Edward me miraba expresarme, algo perdido en mi cháchara sin sentido.

La conversación en general comenzó a fluir y pronto se hicieron algunos grupos y duplas con diferentes tópicos. Cuando el cobrizo se distrajo en lo que sus padres comenzaron a hablar, Ethan chocó su copa con la mía, llamando mi atención.

—¿Qué te sucede conmigo? —me preguntó en un susurro.

Yo suspiré y me bebí el último sorbo de vino que me quedaba.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora —le hice saber en voz baja.

—Si te refieres a lo que ocurrió acá la última vez, quiero que me perdones, no debí entrometerme.

Esta vez lo miré y noté su sinceridad.

—No diré nada, pero… debes pensar bien en lo que te dije, me importas —enfatizó, sin importarle que estuviéramos rodeados de los demás.

Tragué y no le dije nada más por temor a que Edward fuera a escucharlo y, sinceramente, sus comentarios me agobiaban.

—Se ha bebido todo el vino, Srta. Swan —comentó el cobrizo, notando mi tensión. Yo relajé los músculos de forma rápida, esperando que lo olvidara.

—Estoy algo sedienta hoy.

Ambos fuimos a por la botella de vino blanco, rozando nuestros dedos en el intento. Él sonrió y yo intenté ocultarlo, fallando rotundamente.

—¿Le sirvo?

Entorné mi mirada ante su tono en excesivo cortés.

—Claro.

Elevé un poco mi copa para que vertiera el vino en mi copa. Me miró a hurtadillas a través de sus potentes ojos verdes, haciéndome olvidar por un momento todo mi alrededor.

—A mí también se me ha acabado el vino, Edward —exclamó Tanya con una sonrisa cínica.

Ella había estado intentando verbalizar aunque fuera una sola palabra con él, pero el cobrizo era demasiado orgulloso para siquiera permitirlo. Y esta vez, Tanya volvió a fracasar en su tentativa.

—Claro, ten —dijo, entregándole la botella de vino blanco.

Yo me mantuvo en silencio, huyendo sutilmente de la situación. Entonces noté que Alice elevó una ceja, dejando la conversación a un lado, pues se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Edward volvió a acomodarse, serio como siempre, y se volvió hacia el plato principal de 3 carnes. Yo le di una mirada inquisitiva, comprobando su humor, pero él, tan arriesgado como siempre, aprovechó que tenía mis manos sobre mis muslos para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos por debajo de la mesa. En cosa de segundos acarició el dorso de esta con su dedo pulgar, algo tan suave y ligero que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Él carraspeó y lo último que hizo fue apretar mi muslo con suavidad y luego bajarla hasta mi rodilla descubierta, provocando mis escalofríos y deseo. Era como si quisiera decirme algo, pero preferí no aventurarme a adivinar.

La cena, que había estado estupenda, acabó hasta que todo se convirtió en conversaciones ligeras, amigables y diversas. Algunos, ya con su bajativo en mano, se fueron a beber un cigarrillo afuera, disfrutando de la luz de la luna en la terraza, mientras que otros disfrutaban de la música jazz frente a la barra, donde un barman habiloso preparaba tragos para los presentes.

Había perdido de vista a Edward desde que acabamos la cena, cuando se fue a hablar con uno de los Cullen lejanos a la terraza, así que aproveché mi soledad para ir a la barra. De alguna manera necesitaba estar sola, al menos por un momento.

Mientras le pedía un Martini al barman, me puse a pensar en mi despido y en lo mucho que comenzaba a odiar el paso del tiempo.

—No sé por qué sigo dándole vueltas a algo que tenía asumido —murmuré.

El barman me entregó el trago y yo me lo bebí de un solo sorbo, esperando que con esto el frío que se generaba en mí cuando él se alejaba de mi vista desapareciera, aunque fuera un momento.

Me fui con mi Martini a dar una vuelta por el jardín, disfrutando de la deliciosa noche. Algunas personas bailaban con lentitud, disfrutando del ambiente que generaban las luces. Sonreí, porque cuando veía a la gente contenta a mí también me ponía así.

—Al fin te encuentro —dijo Edward, apareciendo en medio de la oscuridad.

Sus ojos verdes relucían como dos luciérnagas muy siniestras. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, parado con su porte y presencia, justo de perfil.

—Así que me buscabas.

Me acerqué y de inmediato comencé a sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Últimamente no puedo quitarte de mi vista ni de mi cabeza, ya sabes que me vuelves loco.

—Buena suerte con eso, soy algo escurridiza —bromeé.

Tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya de la misma forma que lo hizo debajo de la mesa.

—No hay nadie por aquí, tranquila, no lo haría si hubiera posibilidad de que nos vean —susurró, tirando de nuestro agarre para hacerme chocar con su pecho.

Puse mis manos en su torso fuerte y me quedé mucho rato mirando su rostro, grabándome cada detalle de él. Edward lo hizo también, pero deteniéndose en mis labios como un imán. Nos besamos en medio de la noche y el temor desapareció por un minuto, llevándome al paraíso que solo sus labios podían darme.

—No sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado tenerte cerca sin poder tocarte —murmuró contra mi boca jadeante—. He querido hacerte mía toda la maldita noche.

—Hazlo —le pedí en un susurro.

—Ya sé dónde.

Tiró de mi mano, metiéndonos por la puerta trasera de la casa Cullen. Subimos por la escalera más lejana y nos escabullimos hasta la que era su habitación hace muchos años atrás.

—Nadie entrará aquí —susurró, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda con la llave.

Yo respiré hondo y miré la manera en que la luz entraba al cuarto a oscuras.

—Y nadie nos escuchará —añadí, mordiéndome el labio.

Edward enarcó una ceja y se acercó mientras yo apegaba mi cuerpo a su piano.

—Dame una probada de ti antes de despedirnos mañana —le pedí.

Sus ojos se pusieron más brillantes y de inmediato me tomó entre sus brazos. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas. Pero Edward comenzó a tomarse su tiempo, besando cada extensión de mi cuello, bajando mientras desabotonaba mi blusa. Yo acaricié su pecho y le quité el saco para hacerlo también con su camisa, descubriendo parte de su torso. Entonces di besos esporádicos por su piel, desabrochando su pantalón. Metí mi mano y acaricié su masculinidad sobre la ropa interior, sacándole un jadeo.

—Mírame a los ojos, no los quites de los míos —me dijo, subiendo mi falda hasta la cintura—. Hoy quiero que nos disfrutemos frente a cada detalle, sin importar nada.

Lo hice, perdiéndome en el color de sus ojos y el brillo de deseo y algo más. Se separó unos segundos para recorrerme y terminar de descubrir su erección, mientras yo mordía la uña de mi dedo pulgar.

Nos volvimos a besar mientras él me dejaba caer en su cama, quitándome la ropa de a poco y luego comiéndose mis senos con suavidad, pasando por cada rincón.

—Edward —lo llamé mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Lo abracé desde el cuello y dejé un beso en su barbilla, algo que salió de forma innata.

—Mi Preciosa Insaciable, cuánto te quiero —susurró, sonriendo de manera prometedora y sensual.

Me tomó de los muslos, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel, bajando con lentitud. Me quitó las bragas y las dejó caer al suelo.

—Tú tampoco dejes de mirarme —le pedí, volviendo a besarlo con desesperación.

Me acercó y rozó su miembro en mi sexo, alargando el deseo de sentirlo dentro.

De pronto, me tomó para darme la vuelta y yo quedar sobre él. Edward se acomodó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y entonces volví a rozarnos, sintiendo los escalofríos placenteros de mi humedad junto a su dureza. Me abrazó y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello mientras me hundía sobre él de manera lenta, permitiéndome sentir cómo cada pulgada de él me iba llenando hasta las entrañas. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi frente en su barbilla, aguantándome el gemido.

—Mírame —insistió. Lo hice y sentí la intensidad de sus preciosos ojos, pidiéndome algo que no comprendí, una súplica llena de necesidad que no supe identificar.

Comencé a moverme en intervalos de distinta rapidez hasta que mis gritos se hicieron incapaces de controlar. Él puso su mano en mi boca para acallarme mientras incentivaba mis movimientos con una mano en mi espalda baja. Yo lo aprisioné para que sus estocadas fueran más profundas y volví a gritar, esta vez con su mano resguardando que los demás fueran a escucharnos. Edward me necesitaba con tanta magnitud, que me abrazó más fuerte, ahora con ambos brazos, lo que me hacía presa de él desde todos los ángulos. Yo le acaricié el rostro mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya y echaba el aliento enloquecido sobre el suyo, mezclándose ante el ejercicio y el placer. Edward tomó mi cola de caballo para tirar de ella con suavidad y exponer mi cuello por unos segundos, besando la piel de esa zona.

—Hazme acabar —le pedí con desesperación—. Cariño, me volveré loca.

Sonrió y me besó mientras se daba la vuelta y me tomaba los muslos con fuerza, tomando el control. Él aumentó progresivamente el movimiento de sus caderas y yo gemí en su boca, y tal como me pidió, no dejé de mirarlo nunca. Apreté las paredes de mi interior y él hizo un mohín de placer, descargando su orgasmo dentro de mí, para dar paso al mío, desatando un último grito ahogado. Él tenía la respiración agitada tal como la mía y se dejó caer a un lado, aún sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, yo me acerqué a su pecho y posé mi cabeza cerca de su corazón, cerrando los ojos mientras lo oía. Edward me dio caricias en el cabello, relajando cada espacio de mí.

—He perdido la cordura contigo —susurró.

Sentí un remolino de sensaciones cuando dijo eso. Yo también la había perdido hace mucho tiempo gracias a él.

De pronto suspiré, abrazándolo más. Mis ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras pensaba en ese mañana.

Edward viajaba al día siguiente, cercano a la noche. Desde ese entonces no volvería a verlo en dos años.

Olí su piel, grabándomelo, y luego lo toqué con lentitud, mirando los detalles, disfrutándolos. Casi en un segundo miré a su rostro y noté que él estaba contemplándome hace mucho; tenía los ojos melancólicos. Me reincorporé y él se quedó acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho, cariño, mucho —enfatizó.

Yo arqueé mis cejas y me obligué a sonreír.

—¿Ya tienes lista la maleta? —inquirí para no ponerme a llorar.

Su barbilla tiritó y respiró muy hondo.

—Sí, está lista. Llevo lo importante.

—Ropa, pasaporte y…

—Una fotografía tuya, los discos que me regalaste y… algo tuyo.

Apreté los labios.

Edward miró mi cuello y notó que llevaba el collar que él me había regalado para navidad.

—¿Lo atesorarás siempre?

Asentí.

—Así como tú atesoras mis recuerdos.

—Ojalá pudiera llevarte en mi maleta —se rio y luego arrugó el ceño.

—No digas eso —le supliqué.

—Lo siento.

Me acosté en su pecho, cerca de su rostro y él me besó la sien durante unos largos segundos.

—Te quiero —me dijo al oído.

Me cobijé y acurruqué, sintiéndome muy pequeña entre sus brazos.

—Y yo también te quiero a ti —respondí.

—Cuando regrese te traeré un regalo.

Suspiré hondo.

—Con que llegues sano y salvo es suficiente.

—¿Me prometes que si sucede algo que cambie lo nuestro me lo dirás?

Dios, se me partía el pecho de mucha angustia.

—Sí, por supuesto. Tú también dímelo, cualquier cosa, yo lo aceptaré.

Me llenó el rostro de besos suaves y cálidos antes de responder.

—No creo que suceda —murmuró—. ¿Podemos quedarnos un momento aquí? Quiero abrazarte todo lo que pueda, sabes que me gusta hacerlo. Será un recuerdo que necesito atesorar más que ninguno, sobre todo si es luego de hacernos el amor.

Asentí y me quedé mirándolo mientras él seguía dándome caricias.

Luego de cerca de 20 minutos decidí que era necesario regresar a la falsedad.

—Será mejor que volvamos —dije, reincorporándome a duras penas.

Me ayudó a bajar de la cama y me entregó las pequeñas bragas negras.

—Me gusta cuando huyes.

Enarqué una ceja, subiéndome suavemente la ropa interior.

—Acostúmbrate —fue lo único que le dije—. Saldré por la puerta principal, tú hazlo por la otra.

Sonrió, acomodándose el entallado pantalón.

—Por Dios, qué preciosa que eres —comentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Yo me ruboricé aún más, sentía las mejillas muy calientes. Entonces me reí de forma nerviosa.

—Maldito adulador.

Me di la media vuelta y me marché, acomodándome el cabello como pude. Casi doy un grito al encontrarme a Ethan de frente, viniendo por el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Alice te estaba buscando —me comentó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo… umm… —Carraspeé—. ¡Me perdí!

—Cerca de la habitación de Edward —dijo, receloso.

—Umm… —Me crucé de brazos—. ¿Para qué querría ir? ¿No te parece extraño? —me reí tensa—. Creo que escucho la voz de Alice por allá —apunté apresuradamente—, tengo que ir, debe estar esperándome.

No me detuve a ver su expresión, solo bajé y crucé el pasillo a paso rápido hasta llegar al salón principal, donde todos estaban hablando literalmente con todos.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Alice, que estaba junto a sus amigas y Rosalie—. ¿Por qué siempre te pierdes?

—De seguro fue a dar un paseo por el jardín, ya sabes cómo es —exclamó Rose.

—Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, estoy poco sociable hoy —les hice saber.

—Bueno, les presente a mi amiga y madrina de bodas, Bella Swan —comunicó—. No ha tenido muy buenos días últimamente —añadió con la mirada empática.

Todas las amigas de Alice me saludaron con amabilidad y enseguida se tomaron su confianza, lo que realmente me agradó.

—Yo no creo que Bella esté pasando por muy malos momentos, al menos no ahora —destacó Lauren, la más joven de las tres.

—¿Por qué? —inquirimos todas, especialmente yo.

—Pues, porque te brillan los ojos. —Movió las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo de forma pícara.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a sentir las mejillas calientes, recordándome que mi rubicundez no se había ido.

—Solo estoy feliz por los novios —intenté decir por sobre las risas de todas.

—Estás muy rara —insistió esta vez Rose.

—Hey, miren quién está ahí —exclamó Emily, la más alta del trío, haciendo que sus amigas miraran hacia el arco de pared, desde donde Edward conversaba animadamente con Jasper y sus amigos mientras se bebía un vaso de whisky.

—Oh no, no comiencen otra vez con lo mismo —profirió Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No nos culpes, tu tío está cada vez más guapo —exclamó Lauren, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Los años parecen darle más razones para volvernos locas —se rio Caroline, apoyándose de Emily.

—Já. Ni lo sueñen, ya saben que a mi tío no le gustan las jovencitas como ustedes —dijo Alice, convencidísima.

Yo tragué y me hice la boba, uniéndome a las risas de Rose y las demás.

—Bueno, se vale soñar, ¿no?

—Han soñado durante mucho tiempo con él, ¿no viene siendo hora de que lo asuman?

 _Así que no le gustan las jovencitas_ , pensé, mordiéndome la mejilla interna mientras las imágenes de hace un rato se revivían en mi cabeza.

Edward descubrió que estaba en medio del grupo y les dijo algo a los demás, para luego venir hacia nosotras.

—¡Viene hacia acá! —exclamó Caroline, poniéndose notoriamente nerviosa.

Era un tanto gracioso darse cuenta de lo embobadas que estaban por él, porque se comenzaron a arreglar rápidamente el cabello sin importarles la mirada seria de Alice.

—Haría lo mismo de no estar casada —bromeó Rose.

Sus ojos intensos se situaron en mí durante unos segundos que me hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza. Fue difícil fingir que no me afectaba para nada, sobre todo porque aún sentía la calidez de sus besos y caricias de hace un rato.

—¿Qué tal, señoritas? —inquirió con ese encanto que a todas nos hacía suspirar.

—Estábamos hablando de la boda —mintió Emily, moviendo las pestañas.

Edward apenas la miró.

—Ya solo queda un día. A propósito, Srta. Swan, ¿nerviosa por el discurso de bodas?

—En realidad, usted y yo debemos ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a él —exclamé.

Sonrió.

—Hey, no la presiones —dijo Alice, dándome un abrazo fraterno. Sentía que ese gesto en realidad venía porque era la única que claramente se había ahorrado cualquier cumplido con respecto a su querido tío.

Qué irónico.

—Estás muy ruborizada —notó Rose—, ¿qué ocurre, Bella? Te he visto así desde hace un rato.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y me apreté las mejillas con ambas manos.

—Eso noto, Srta. Swan, está muy sonrojada. Quizá sea el alcohol —dijo él, llevándose el vaso de whisky a los labios. Me miró a través del cristal y me guiñó un ojo, pasando desapercibido de todas las demás, que me observaban a mí.

Maldito Bombón Maduro, sabía perfectamente por qué estaba así.

—Sí, puede que sea el alcohol, y en ese caso, creo que usted también ha bebido suficiente el día de hoy —le comenté con una inocente y fingida sonrisa.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que iré a mojarme la cara —añadí y luego me fui al baño.

Frente al espejo vi mis dos mejillas rojas como manzanas, no pude evitar reírme, ahora sí libre de que alguien fuera a sospechar. Y bueno, Lauren tenía razón, mis ojos estaban brillantes como dos esferas de diamantes.

—Edward —susurré, poniendo mis manos en el filo del lavado.

Salí unos 15 minutos después, cuando estuve segura de que mi rostro no fuera a exponerme, y me sorprendí de ver que algunos invitados ya se habían marchado, incluidas las amigas de Alice. Los novios no se veían por ningún lado, así que supuse que habían ido a algún lugar para disfrutar en solitario.

En la barra estaba Edward, sosteniendo otro de sus favoritos whiskies sin hielo. Me senté a su lado, mirando de reojo por si había moros en la costa, pero a nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Quiero zumo —le dije al barman, sacándole una sonrisa cuando aún ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme.

—Huiste como un conejillo —susurró.

—¿Qué esperabas? Me estabas poniendo nerviosa.

—No sabes cómo me gusta hacerlo.

El barman me depositó el vaso justo en la barra y yo me bebí un trago rápido.

—Bueno, no solo lo has hecho conmigo, sino con las demás —espeté.

—¿Con las amigas de Alice? —inquirió, como si ya no supiera que las traía locas.

—Pues sí.

Se puso a reír mientras bebía el último sorbo.

—No suelo interesarme por mujeres de su estilo.

—¿Tan menores? —inquirí, sacándole otra risa, pero no me contestó.

—Hablaba en serio cuando te pregunté por el discurso.

—Pues… he pensado en algo, últimamente ando con los sentimientos un poco florecidos y… —Me callé cuando se giró para mirarme—. Da igual, ¿has hecho algo? Alice me comentó que le compusiste una canción en piano…

—Ah, eso. Sí, tocaré una canción especialmente para ella mañana.

—Me contó que no habías compuesto nunca una canción para nadie, debes quererla mucho para que estés haciendo una especialmente para ella —comenté.

Asintió, un poco distraído en algo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Digamos que sí, nunca había compuesto algo para nadie, nunca —musitó.

—Alice es muy afortunada —susurré.

—Además de eso debo hacer un discurso para mi sobrina caprichosa —bufó de buen humor.

—A nadie le gustan los discursos, todos te miran —exclamé.

El barman dejó la siguiente ronda frente a él y Edward me miró con malicia, esa que siempre dejaba aflorar cuando tenía algo entre manos.

—Un _Jägermeister_ , por favor —le pidió al barman—, mi padre tiene uno especialmente guardado en el frigorífico de abajo.

—¿Lo quiere con hielo? —inquirió.

—No, quiero la botella —respondió.

Edward hizo un gesto divertido, sin embargo yo lo miré un poco preocupada. ¿Por qué estaba bebiendo tanto?

—Ven conmigo, acompáñame a beber.

Nos marchamos sigilosamente hacia el jardín, manteniéndonos como dos fugitivos en medio de la noche.

—El jardín es bastante extenso y aquí atrás nadie viene hace mucho tiempo —me comentó con su mano unida a la mía.

Tiró de mí hacia la lejanía del oscuro bosque, desde donde se veían unas cuantas banquetas que daban a un pequeño río que, ante la luz de la luna, brillaba.

—El anestésico de Hitler —dije, sosteniendo el vaso de chupito.

Tomó mi mano y me sentó sobre sus piernas, de cara al río.

—¿Sabías que más de uno es para valientes? —me preguntó, llevándose el vasito a los labios y dejando la botella a un lado.

Me largué a reír, acariciando su barbilla de forma automática. La barba comenzaba a crecer y su piel se sentía áspera, lo que me gustó mucho.

—¿Y dos?

—Para descerebrados.

—Recuerdo haber bebido esto hace muchos años, cuando era solo una niñata en Las Vegas —susurré.

—Eras muy pequeña, no debiste hacerlo —susurró.

Suspiré.

—No le tomé importancia hasta después. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y ese hombre…? ¿Volviste a saber de él?

—Está en prisión.

—Cielos.

Edward volvió a servirse otro chupito mientras yo lo miraba.

—Valiente —le recordé.

—Solo en estas ocasiones —respondió en voz baja, casi como un secreto.

—Estás tan poco serio hoy, creo que el alcohol te está haciendo efecto.

—Pamplinas —dijo, cerrando la botella y dejándola otra vez en su sitio—. ¡Estoy bien!

Los minutos pasaron y yo no dejaba de reír junto a él, parecía que el tiempo no existía. No me importaban los demás, no me importaba que mañana fuera nuestro último día juntos y no me importaba que mi corazón gritase de dolor, porque estaba con él y solo eso importaba.

—Estoy intrigado. ¿Qué flores has elegido para la boda?

—¿Crees que voy a decirte? Es una sorpresa.

—Al menos dame una pista, sé que será extraordinario.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

—Hay flores blancas.

Enarcó una ceja y se acabó el segundo chupito con lentitud.

—Todas las bodas tienen flores blancas, Isabella, dime algo nuevo.

—Te ves borracho y eso no me gusta. ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —dije—. Demonios —exclamé al sentir cómo caía un poco de licor por mi escote, licor que Edward había dejado caer a propósito.

Sus ojos lascivos se tornaron aún más intensos, recorriendo aquella gota indiscreta con hambre y deseo. Entonces apretó mis muslos y me besó, bajando con sus labios hasta el canal de mis senos.

—Algunos hombres estuvieron mirándote toda la noche —murmuró—, no sabes cuánto lo odié.

Sus palabras comenzaban a salir lentas y titubeantes, lo que me alertó.

—Quería tocarte, decirles que eras mía y yo tuyo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, fresco de emoción y sensaciones nuevas.

—Estás delirando, no debiste beberte el último sorbo. —Me levanté de sus piernas y tomé su mano para que espabilara.

—¿Delirando? No estoy delirando solo… —Se levantó también, tambaleándose de forma brusca—. Mierda.

—¿Lo ves? Te has emborrachado —exclamé, un poco nerviosa. La verdad, no creí que fuera realmente a suceder.

—Solo… un poco —murmuró risueño—. Por Dios, Bella, disfruta conmigo.

Moví la cabeza en negativo y le puse las manos en las mejillas para que me mirara a los ojos. En definitiva estaba borracho, más de lo que pensé, pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? No podía dejarlo solo, no en medio del bosque, como tampoco frente a su familia. ¿Recurría a Tanya? ¿A mis hermanos? ¿A Alice? No, claro que no, iba a preocuparlos y, además, se preguntarían inmediatamente qué demonios hacía bebiendo con el serio tío de la novia.

¡Carlisle!

—Quédate aquí, iré a buscar a alguien, los demás no pueden verte así, de lo contrario nos meteremos en problemas. ¿Me entiendes?

Pero él estaba en el limbo más hermoso de su éxtasis. Me aguanté la risa. Al menos parecía un borracho tranquilo.

Cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme, Edward me tomó la mano y me retuvo a su lado.

—No, no te vayas —suplicó, abrazándome con fuerza—. No me siento bien estando lejos de ti. No te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo.

Nuevamente sentí el estremecer de mis entrañas frente a sus palabras, pero me obligué a separarme. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir la especial conexión con lo que sucedería mañana.

—Volveré en un momento, te lo juro.

Asintió y antes de dejarme ir me dio una caricia muy intensa en la barbilla.

Troté hacia la casa y busqué mi pequeña cartera y el abrigo, pues iba a acompañarlo aunque fuera hasta su departamento. En mi trayecto me encontré con Rose y Emmett, que al verme me hicieron parar.

—Hey, te buscábamos para despedirnos —dijo mi hermano.

—Oh, así que se van.

—Claro, ya es bastante tarde, casi todos se han ido. —Mi mejor amiga me miraba como si fuera obvio, pero es que la verdad ni siquiera sabía qué hora era.

—¿Ethan? ¿También se ha ido?

—¿Para qué quieres hablar con ese? —bramó Emmett. Rose le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Se fue hace poco, solo queda tu padre, Sue, Todd que se ha quedado dormido y algunos amigos de Jasper. Los Sres. Cullen han ido a dejar a otros invitados.

Mierda.

—Si quieres vente con nosotros y duermes en mi departamento, de todos modos tenemos que vernos a medio día…

—No, tranquila, me iré con papá —mascullé, asumiendo que debía ser yo quien se llevara a Edward sano y salvo a su departamento.

—Bien, te veremos mañana entonces.

Me despedí de ellos y volví a por Edward, que había comenzado a cantar.

—Nos vamos —le dije—, ¿tienes tus llaves a manos?

—Creo que… están en mi saco —murmuró, tocándose los bolsillos internos con torpeza.

Bufé y yo misma las busqué, encontrándolas enseguida.

—Yo debería llevarte… no está bien que tú… lo hagas.

No le hice caso y tiré de él hacia el Cadillac, que estaba unos metros más allá. Para nuestra suerte no había nadie cerca, así que abrí rápido y lo metí al asiento del copiloto. Cuando abroché su cinturón Edward sonrió, aún en su ensoñación.

—Te preocupas por mí —afirmó.

—¿Por qué no guardas silencio y dejas de mirarme así? —lo molesté con una sonrisa similar a la suya.

Hizo el ademán de cerrarse los labios con un zipper y yo cerré la puerta. Al darme la vuelta me encontré con Sue, que nos miraba.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó—. ¿Se ha emborrachado?

Hice un gesto incómodo, pero ella solo movió la cabeza en negativo para que no le diera explicaciones.

—¿Te irás con él? —susurró, mirando hacia el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

Asentí.

—Cuídate, cariño, por favor, sabes que eres un desastre al volante.

Asentí.

—Estaré atenta, hoy más que nunca.

—Le diré a tu padre que te has ido con tu hermano y Rosalie, aprovecha esta noche, ¿sí? Y… dile que lo amas, ya mañana será tarde. —Miró hacia Edward, que estaba con los ojos cerrados—. Él te responderá, no tengas miedo.

—Gracias, Sue, de verdad.

Asintió y me dio un abrazo.

—Al menos avísame con un mensaje de que has llegado, estaré más tranquila.

—Lo haré.

Me subí al coche y lo encendí rápido, marchando hacia adelante con las luces encendidas.

—Ella cree que soy un verdadero profanador —susurró, aún borracho.

—Duerme, te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

—No quiero dormir, solo quiero mirarte.

Me ruboricé y me concentré en la máquina que estaba conduciendo y en el camino que había delante de mí.

El trayecto estaba expedito, tanto que llegamos a la ciudad muy rápido. Edward estuvo durante todo el momento mirándome, perdido en mi perfil.

—No pensé que te emborracharías —le dije entre risas mientras estábamos en rojo.

Edward, somnoliento y mareado, solo llevó su mano a la palanca de cambio donde yo tenía también la mía.

—Ganaste.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—Ganaste hace mucho tiempo, Bella, ganaste lo que yo perdí de inmediato.

Me quedé un momento analizando sus palabras y no me di cuenta de que ya estaba en verde hasta que encendieron sus bocinas detrás de mí.

—Ya estamos aquí, Edward —susurré, moviéndolo un poquito.

—Marca la tarjeta y pon el código, se abrirá el estacionamiento de inmediato. —Tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de completa paz.

Una vez que aparqué, Edward y yo nos fuimos tambaleando —gracias a él— hacia el ascensor. Una vez arriba entramos a su piso, que estaba iluminado gracias a las ventanas que exponían las potentes luces del centro de Manhattan.

Él, con su fuerza muy superior a la mía, me arrastró hasta el balcón.

—Hey, ni se te ocurra, ¡es peligroso!

Se largó a reír.

—Solo quiero nadar un poco, ¿sabes que amo la natación? Solía ser un profesional… ¿te lo había dicho?

Negué y me crucé de brazos, sintiendo mucho frío.

—Claro que lo sé, pero aún más por conocer de ti —musité.

—Pero podemos conocernos más.

—Vamos a la cama, lo mejor es que descanses hasta mañana —le comenté, tirando de él hasta su habitación.

—Ya van dos veces que manejas el Cadillac, ¿no crees que es fácil? Quizá puedas con un barco, te haré uno para la próxima navidad —divagó mientras yo lo hacía sentar en su espaciosa cama.

Yo me largué a reír y solo negué.

—No quiero dormir, quiero estar contigo —susurró, abrazándome desde el vientre.

Yo cerré los ojos y acaricié su cabello, haciendo de tripas corazón para alejarme.

—Eso lo dices porque estás borracho, es mejor que cierres tus ojos y ya mañana todo volverá a ser como antes.

Se dejó acostar como un niño pequeño, incómodo por sus mareos. Desabotoné su camisa y fui abriéndome paso por su duro torso y abdomen, y así sucesivamente hasta que llegué a los pantalones.

—Mmm… ese camino me gusta —murmuró de forma pícara.

—Olvídalo, no quiero tener sexo con un muerto —lo molesté, bajando los pantalones y luego dejándolos caer al suelo—. Bien, solo duerme, ¿sí?

Me separé para ordenar su ropa, pero insistió en retenerme a su lado.

—No, te dije una vez que no quería que te fueras. Te verías más hermosa aquí —palpó a un lado de la cama—, a mi lado. No quiero separarme de ti, cariño, quédate.

—En definitiva, estás increíblemente borracho.

Negó con los labios fruncidos.

—Insisto, te verías más hermosa durmiendo a mi lado, incluso todos los días de mi vida.

Sentí que mi corazón volvía a dar un vuelco y mis entrañas se estremecían.

—Quítate la ropa, solo quiero que estés cómoda.

Como él me tenía presa de sí le hice caso y me quité la ropa bajo su atenta mirada, luego los tacones y mis aretes. Abrí los edredones y me metí a la cama, justo a su lado, encontrando de inmediato su inolvidable calor.

—Ven aquí, quiero estar contigo —musitó, acostándome en su pecho desnudo.

Respiré hondo, porque estar entre sus brazos era una sensación impagable. Siempre parecía un sueño, acurrucada junto a Edward Cullen. Él pasó un brazo por mi espalda y cabello, acariciándome con suavidad.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —inquirí con timidez.

Suspiró y por un momento pareció estar lúcido.

—Porque eres preciosa —bufó—, tan preciosa —repitió, llevando sus dedos a mi mejilla—. Mi Bella…

Su caricia era tan dulce que una corriente inmensa me recorrió toda la piel de mi cuerpo.

—Cada vez es más difícil callarlo —masculló.

Me acurruqué aún más en su pecho y él apegó su barbilla en mi cabello, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Me haces sentir tan pequeña.

Con su nariz y labios me dio caricias por la cabeza, mientras yo disfrutaba del olor de su piel: gel de ducha, perfume y él.

—¿No te gusta?

Lo miré hacia arriba y me encontré con sus ojos adormilados.

—Me encanta —confesé.

Tiró de mi barbilla para besarme y yo me acomodé con mis senos sobre su pecho, dejándome ir en el sabor de sus labios.

—Haces de mi un niño… No sé por qué estoy diciéndote esto, pero… lo haces. Olvido lo que soy y vuelvo a mi juventud —declaró, poniendo una de sus manos al lado de mi cuello y mi rostro, acariciando mi piel con su pulgar.

Su forma de contemplarme me tenía perdida, hechizada y completamente absorta. El rumbo que estaba tomando mi corazón comenzaba a delatarme.

—¿Es por eso que has bebido tanto el día de hoy? —inquirí.

El brillo de sus ojos se tornó desvaído y apagado de forma abrupta.

—Tú no eres así, no con toda esa gente.

—Estaba deprimido.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Volvió a besarme, pero con una lentitud que me permitió sentir cada movimiento de su boca junto a la mía.

—Porque… —Tragó y juntó su frente con la mía—. La idea de dejarte ir me tiene desesperado. Quiero quedarme contigo o bien que tú vayas conmigo. Cariño… No sé qué hacer a pesar de haber tomado esa decisión.

El aire salió de mi garganta con un jadeo audible. Tuve que recostarme nuevamente en su pecho para no mostrarle mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _No, no quiero dejar de verlo, no quiero_ , pensaba, aguantando los gemidos de dolor.

Por Dios, esta sensación en mi pecho iba a matarme, no sabía cómo describirla, pero cada vez que él respiraba se acrecentaba más.

—De alguno u otro modo debía asumirlo, ¿no? Dejarte marchar. Incluso… ni siquiera debería pedirte que te quedes pensando en mí, eres joven, preciosa… Deberías ser feliz con un hombre de tu edad y que no tenga todas estas cargas en su espalda.

 _No, quédate, por favor, quédate conmigo_ , quería suplicarle, pero me abstuve, aferrándome a su piel y al sonido de su corazón palpitante.

—No digas eso, sabes que a pesar de los años yo te… —Apreté los labios—. No necesito a nadie más, sólo a ti. ¿O es que tú también planeas conocer a alguien más?

La idea me ahogaba.

Sonrió con mucha tristeza.

—Sería incapaz, eres… la mujer…

—¿Qué?

—Sólo duerme conmigo y no te separes, esta noche… estoy completo —murmuró con la voz adormilada.

Lo miré tímidamente y comprendí que ya estaba quedándose dormido. Respiré hondo, me volví a acurrucar y él me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndome siquiera que pudiera escapar. Pero no iba a hacerlo, estaría loca de intentarlo.

—Quiero guardarme esta sensación de júbilo cuando duermes abrazado a la mujer más importante de tu vida. Así que así se siente. —Suspiró y yo me reí bajito mientras una lágrima solitaria se caía por mi rostro.

Este Edward era el hombre que necesitaba, nada de barreras, nada de miedos, sólo nosotros.

—¿Así que así se siente qué? —inquirí.

Me miró a los ojos, volviendo a despertar. Me tomó la barbilla y respiró mientras me contemplaba con adoración.

—Tener a la mujer que amas —respondió.

Se me escapó un jadeo.

—Sí, Bella —sonrió, aún borracho—, te amo.

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

 **Estasis:** es la detención o estancamiento de la progresión de la sangre u otra sustancia en un órgano del cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? El drama es intenso y sé que lo viven a profundidad. Los sentimientos que comparten son cada vez más intensos, lo que significa que todo lo que ocurra entre los dos dolerá mucho más. ¿Qué piensan de los consejos de Carlisle? ¿Creen que tenga razón y que de alguna manera estos harán que Bella recapacite? ¿Qué creen que pudo pensar Edward al saber que su Bella no irá con él? ¿Qué creen que hará? ¿Se irá? ¡Cuéntenme sus apreciaciones!_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de todas, ya saben lo mucho que aprecio cada instancia en la que ustedes me hacen ver su cariño y su entusiasmo. Esta vez no puedo mencionarlas, pero ya saben, lo haré mañana, editando el capítulo, y es que apenas he terminado el capítulo he venido a dejárselos y ya estoy con el tiempo contado, pero repito, las mencionaré mañana_**

 ** _Espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, un comentario o un gracias siempre es bien recibido, ¡lo aprecio enormemente!_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes me dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo vía mensaje privado, o bien, si me dejan un review sin cuenta, sólo deben poner su correo palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde podrás ver los atuendos de los personajes, a los personajes mismos, lugares, música, adelantos exclusivos, así como noticias de mi parte que incluyen regalos para ustedes, y por supuesto, es una instancia para mantenernos conectadas, ¡las espero!_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	36. Capítulo 34: Un escudo para tus dagas

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a cary y a Arlette**

 **Porque las luchas siempre serán designadas a mujeres fuertes como ustedes**

 **Recomiendo: Say You Love Me – Jessie Ware**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 34:**

 **Un escudo para tus dagas**

" _Dime que me amas a la cara_

 _Lo necesito más que tus abrazos_

 _Solo dime que me quieres_

 _Es lo único que necesito_

 _El corazón se me desgarra por tus errores_

 _Porque no me quiero enamorar si tú no quieres intentarlo_

 _(…) Cariño, parece que nos estamos quedando sin palabras para decir_

 _Y el amor está yéndose muy lejos_

 _Solo dime que me amas, solo por hoy_

 _(…) Quiero sentirme en llamas cuando digas mi nombre_

 _Quiero sentir la pasión fluyendo por mis huesos_

 _Como la sangre por mis venas_

 _(…) ¿Quieres quedarte…?"_

Me quedé de piedra procesando lo que me había dicho. Entonces pestañeé, derramando otras pocas lágrimas. De un momento a otro un choque eléctrico me llegó a los pies, subiendo de forma esporádica hasta mi cabeza. No supe qué decir ante sus palabras, era como recibir el regalo que toda mi vida había esperado.

Repetí una y otra vez la frase en mi cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que fuera real. Pero lo había dicho. Edward me amaba.

—Me amas —susurré, tocándole los labios.

Asintió, ya adormilado, pero intentando mirarme a los ojos.

Sus labios fueron a mi frente y me abrazó más, atesorándome.

—Sí, te amo, mucho, desde hace tanto tiempo.

Me quité la lágrima de la mejilla, pero mi pecho amenazaba con un sollozo.

—Edward —lo llamé, antes que fuera a quedarse dormido.

—¿Sí? —inquirió.

Tomé aire y le toqué los labios, aferrándome a las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

—Yo también te amo —solté, desatando aquellas palabras ennudecidas en mi garganta y en mi corazón.

Él frunció el ceño y luego sonrió, como si tampoco pudiera creerlo, como si… hubiera dudado de mis sentimientos, tal como yo con él.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó con la voz lenta y cálida.

Asentí y sonreí.

—Nunca había estado tan feliz —murmuró, cerrando los ojos con la nariz en mis cabellos.

Él poco a poco fue respirando de manera más acompasada, quedándose dormido con una paz inmensa en su rostro. Jamás había visto una expresión así, donde nada en absoluto le preocupara, como si se hubiera desprendido de algo dentro de su pecho, algo que lo mortificaba, quizá desde cuándo.

Así me sentía yo.

Pero entonces lo miré y decidí seguir hablándole, esperando llegar a algún lugar de su cabeza y de su corazón.

—Había querido escucharte decir eso desde hace tanto. Creo que los dos tenemos miedos, quizá tú más, lo entiendo, pero yo te amo, cariño, no importa nada, siempre lo haré. Y es que lo hago con tanta sinceridad que… te diré adiós sólo porque no quiero interferir por lo que tanto has luchado por siete largos años. Soy capaz de dejar todo lo que mi corazón clama para que seas feliz.

 _Pero, ¿es feliz sin ti? Tú no lo eres, ya no puedes_ , me dijo una voz interior.

La idea me descolocó tanto que mis lágrimas se hicieron más espesas y luego sentí mucha desesperación. Mañana era nuestro último día juntos… y hoy me había dicho que me amaba.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Edward, ahora ¿cómo te digo adiós? No quiero que te vayas… no quiero.

—Bells… Mi Bells… —murmuraba, medio dormido.

Con el labio inferior tiritándome de emoción le besé el hombro y me refugié en su piel. Intenté sonreír, pero me costó, así que solo me mordí el labio inferior, porque tenía los brazos atados; Edward había logrado encontrar ese lado vulnerable que debí quitarle de las manos, porque ahora… ¿ahora cómo lo quitaba de mi corazón?

Él suspiró entre sueños y palpó para asegurarse de que estuviera unida a su cuerpo. Yo le volví a dar besos en su hombro y luego me escondí en su cuello, respirando su olor. Entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello, en la zona de la nuca, y ahí nos quedamos, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Quería ser parte de él siempre, estar con este nuevo hombre cálido, suave y cariñoso. Parecía que pertenecía a sus brazos desde siempre. Sabía que mañana nos decíamos adiós y eso me desgarraba el corazón en mil pedazos, pero… Edward me amaba.

Tuve que sentarme un momento en la cama mientras el llanto se hacía insostenible. Miré a la ventana y me pregunté cientos de veces, una y otra vez lo mismo.

—¿Qué hago? —susurré, llevándome una mano al pecho—. ¿Qué hago?

Me devolví y lo vi con sus brazos buscándome entre sueños.

Ahora todo parecía más complejo, todo. Ya no sabía si era capaz de soportar tanto tiempo sin él. ¿Si me iba? ¿Y si enviaba todo a la mierda por seguir al hombre de mi vida?

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, tremendamente agotada entre el llanto, las emociones y la desesperación por una respuesta. Fue cuando él repitió un te amo en medio de aquel pacífico dormir, fue que pude conciliar el sueño, buscando esa misma paz.

.

Desperté con una tranquilidad abismal, luego recordé lo que había ocurrido hace pocas horas y abrí los ojos de sopetón. Yo estaba sudando, todavía siendo abrazada por Edward. Sonreí y me acomodé para acariciar su barba incipiente y la quijada, se veía tan guapo y tan varonil.

Me recosté en su pecho una vez más para escuchar el ritmo de su corazón en paz a pesar de que el calor de su cuerpo mezclado con el mío era abrumador. Me gustaba tanto que me abrazara, que me sostuviera junto a él como si temiera perderme.

Sin embargo, y como si se tratara de una alarma, sentí el miedo de esta última tarde y noche, mañana ya sería otro día y Edward no podría verme, se enfocaría en su trabajo para ir al crucero y desde entonces no volvería, porque viviría a kilómetros de distancia.

Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, así que quise levantarme, pero se me complicó, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

—Necesito levantarme —le susurré—. Aún dormido tienes mucha fuerza.

Él murmuró algo ininteligible, pero finalmente cedió. Ya de pie a un lado de la cama, me estiré con la luz del sol que se colaba por la gran ventana. Abrí la puerta que daba a su balcón y el viento mañanero me hizo dar un respingo. Me paseé por el lugar en ropa interior, observando la bonita vista de Manhattan, sin embargo, mi mente se encontraba en él, que aún dormía, ajeno a todo. Me quité el cabello de la cara y sostuve mis manos en mis mejillas, comprendiendo la magnitud de mis sentimientos. Mis manos temblaban, inútiles de miedo, de temor ante una decisión que, si bien ya había tomado, me tenía muy arrepentida.

El corazón no dejaba de latirme, porque era hoy, este era el día final.

La idea seguía desgarrándome el pecho, sobre todo porque… había dicho que me amaba. ¿Ese amor permanecería en su corazón a pesar del tiempo? ¿Lo haría por mí?

Me volví hacia la sala y caminé a paso lento, mientras sentía la ansiedad de poder hablar con él otra vez. Ah, nunca me había sentido tan feliz desde que Todd nació, nunca. Estar en sus brazos y oír esas palabras de su boca me estremecían.

Me metí a la cocina y me puse a hacer el desayuno, esperando que el aroma fuera a despertarlo como él lo hizo conmigo en tantas ocasiones. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí de ver la hora, ya que en un rato Rose iría a mi departamento. Después iba a enviarle un mensaje para que lo hiciera más tarde, quizá Edward y yo íbamos a alargarnos más de lo pensado.

Estaba revolviendo los huevos y el tocino cuando sentí que alguien abría la puerta detrás de mí. Mis latidos incrementaron su ritmo y me giré de inmediato.

—Hola —me dijo con serenidad mientras se tomaba la cabeza como si ésta fuera a estallar.

Fruncí los labios y me miré los pies descalzos, algo intimidada por el crudo saludo.

—Hola —le dije también—. Te hice el desayuno.

Levantó las cejas, sorprendido y se acercó para comprobar lo que hacía.

—Huele bien —susurró, chocando su pecho conmigo para poder oler mejor—. Parece que me he ganado el desayuno, ¿hay algún motivo especial para celebrarlo?

Mis hombros decayeron, sintiéndome repentinamente desilusionada.

¿No iba a decirme nada más? ¿Alguna pregunta por lo de ayer? ¿Nada?

—Yo… —Tragué y me llevé una mano al hombro contrario, abrazándome. Edward se separó para mirarme mejor, extrañado y ajeno a lo que pasaba por mi cabeza—. Ayer… ¿No recuerdas nada?

Enarcó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

—Solo tengo una resaca inmensa, supongo que lo pasamos bien anoche —musitó, mirándome vestir solo la ropa interior—. Tengo algunas nociones, pero no claras. ¿Dije algo que no debí?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejé caer la cucharilla de madera al suelo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no es así?

—No, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? El alcohol me pasó la cuenta, espero no haber dicho algo malo anoche, suelo decir estupideces cuando me emborracho —explicó luego de recoger la cucharilla.

¿Estupideces? ¿Decir que me amaba era una estupidez? ¿Abrazarme, dormirse conmigo, hacerme sentir especial para él era… una estupidez?

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada —dije con inercia.

Una parte dentro de mí parecía quebrarse a medida que los segundos pasaban, pero lo ignoré, entrando a un vacío inhóspito.

—Come… yo… creo que iré a vestirme —susurré.

—Pero… Bella —fue lo único que me respondió.

Mi barbilla tiritaba de rabia, dolor y angustia, pero me aguanté todo lo que pude mientras me ponía rápidamente la ropa. En un momento sentí un mensaje de Rose, avisándome que ya iba camino a mi departamento. Cuando estuve lista, la garganta me dolía de tanto aguantarme las lágrimas. Crucé la sala y lo vi, sentado bajo los efectos de la resaca. Él me vio y frunció el ceño, un poco confundido.

—¿Ya te vas? Creí que ibas a comer conmigo.

Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula y me cerré el abrigo de golpe. Sentía que me clavaba cuchillos por todos lados.

—Descuida, no tengo hambre. Rosalie me estará esperando, tengo que volver.

Cuando vio que amenazaba con marcharme, los ojos de Edward se vieron alarmados y él rápidamente corrió hasta mi encuentro, no dispuesto a dejarme marchar.

—Espera, Bella, dime qué ocurre. Te dije algo malo, ¿no? ¿Es eso? Demonios, no debí ponerme a beber…

—¡Basta! —exclamé, enojada y adolorida—. Sólo sigue fingiendo que no recuerdas si eso te deja tranquilo.

Sus cuencas se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No me hagas esto, Bella, hoy menos que nunca.

Me pasé las manos por las mejillas.

—Sí, hoy es nuestro último día —murmuré—. Me habría gustado que al menos hubiera sido el despertar que reflejara lo que sientes por mí.

Sus ojos se vieron tristes, perdidos y arrepentidos. Y yo sin saber si él estaba siendo sincero.

—No te vayas sin mí, permíteme llevarte, por favor.

Tragué.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondí, con una tristeza paralizante.

Edward no tardó en buscar algo de ropa y venir a mi encuentro. Yo miré hacia el suelo, odiando todo. Él intentó tomarme la mano, pero yo estaba inerte, porque no podía creer que no lo recordara, que ni siquiera tuviera una noción de lo que me dijo y yo le respondí. Sabía que podía ser valiente y contárselo, pero no pude, estaba inquieta ante su infundado miedo de haberme dicho algo que simplemente no debía.

Entonces, ahora con sus cinco sentidos, ¿Edward no iba a decirme que me amaba? Y yo… ¿Yo iba a dejar que se fuera sin decírselo?

.

—¿Te veré allá? —me preguntó mientras estacionaba su coche afuera de mi departamento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—De todas formas somos los padrinos.

—Bella.

—Rose me espera.

—Pero… Bella…

Abrí la puerta y me marché, con el corazón dándome giros y giros en el tórax. Cuando llegué a mi hogar, cerré detrás de mi espalda y por un momento no fui capaz de dar un paso más. Sin embargo, Señor Calabaza vino hacia mí con la lengua afuera, emocionado de verme. Yo no pude saludarlo porque parecía que algo dentro de mí se había agotado hasta la muerte.

—¡Bella! Tomé la llave del escondite porque moría de ganas por ir al baño, el embarazo es horrible. Al principio creí que estabas acá, pero toqué tantas veces que tuve que utilizar el último recurso, lo siento —exclamó, saliendo de la cocina para venir hacia mí—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estás vistiendo lo mismo de anoche?

La ignoré y corrí hasta mi habitación, con una burbuja de llanto creciendo centímetro a centímetro en mi corazón. Me quité los tacones y los lancé hacia el rincón, dejándome caer a la cama de lado, de cara a la pared.

—Amiga, ¿qué te pasó? Me estás asustando.

Me acomodé como un feto y entonces recordé la noche, cuando él fue sincero... Y luego pensé que mañana se iba. No pude aguantarlo más y me eché a llorar con ahogo, sollozando con fuerza y emitiendo gemidos de dolor. Pronto sentí la mano de Rose en mi espalda, comprendiendo aún sin saber nada.

—Por favor, no me dejes así, cariño, dime qué te pasó, lo suplico…

Me giré, bañada en lágrimas y paré, mirándola a los ojos.

—Estoy muy enamorada, Rosalie —le solté.

Frunció el ceño.

—P—pero ¿de quién? No entiendo por qué… Dime, ¿quién?

—De Edward —exclamé.

Su ceño fruncido se relajó, abriendo los ojos de sopetón.

—Espero que sea solo una coincidencia de nombres porque…

Negué, echándome a llorar con fuerza. Se puso una mano en la boca, anonadada.

—Bella… —Su voz sonó estrangulada—. Santo cielo.

Me tapé la cara, mientras mi pecho se movía de angustia y al mismo tiempo intentaba respirar en el momento que el aire se iba con mi llanto.

—Está bien, llora, por favor lanza todo —murmuró, acercándose para abrazarme.

Sentir el calor de mi mejor amiga hizo que el llanto aumentara, así que me sujeté fuerte a ella y descargué todo el dolor.

—Cariño, tengo tantas dudas.

Me separé y me limpié las mejillas con dificultad debido al temblor en mis manos. Rose sacó un pañuelo y lo pasó por mi rostro evidentemente triste.

—Era él, ¿no?

Asentí, bajando la mirada.

—Edward Cullen era ese hombre que me tenía todo el tiempo en otro mundo —susurré.

—Oh, Bella, ¿cómo empezó? ¡No lo entiendo! Es…

—¡Lo sé! —exclamé—. El tío de Alice, que me pasa por trece años, ¿no?

Arrugué el rostro y nuevamente me largué a llorar.

—Todo sucedió por la boda, ¿cierto? Ustedes juntos, viéndose constantemente…

Suspiré y la miré, decidida a contarle. Entonces comencé narrando los enredos, las mentiras y cada una de las situaciones que nos llevaron hasta aquí. Las emociones de Rosalie pasaban por la intensidad, la incredulidad, tristeza y hasta que finalmente llegó al enojo.

—¿En el crucero? Carajo… ¡Ángela también lo sabía! Sue… ¡Hasta Ethan! —Bufó—. ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Pudiste decirme, incluso antes que él apareciera en tu vida. Quizá habría entendido mejor las cosas, nena, pude estar para ti cuando él…

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pude decirle.

Rose relajó su gesto y volvió a abrazarme.

—Creí que confiabas en mí, todo esto pasaba mientras fingías, no puedo creerlo.

—Nunca fue mi intención mentirte, pero ¿cómo planeabas que llegara y contara una aventura tonta en un crucero? En el momento en que lo vi, volviendo a mi vida, me figuré no inmiscuirme, sin embargo…

—Te enamoraste —susurró—. No fue una aventura tonta después de todo.

Recordarlo me apretaba el corazón de rabia y tristeza.

—Se me fue de las manos. Pero aquí estoy. Lo amo demasiado, Rose… Y él…

—¿Qué hizo?

Respiré hondo.

—Oh, espera, Edward… Él se irá, ¿no? Escuché algo de un viaje cuando estaba en la cena de ensayo.

Asentí, con el cuerpo tiritándome al completo.

—Ay, no, Bella, ahora lo entiendo todo.

Me abrazó más fuerte y yo me acurruqué, desatando la tristeza.

—¿Cuándo es?

—Mañana.

—Dios mío —gimió.

Me limpié las mejillas, pero era inútil, yo seguía derramando lágrimas.

—Acabas de discutir con él ahora, ¿no?

Asentí.

—¿Por qué? Es tu último día con él, ¿por qué desperdiciarlo?

—Él me dijo que me amaba, Rose.

Sus ojos dieron un brío lleno de felicidad, pero entonces se dio cuenta que algo malo pasaba.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Tú también lo amas, no importa nada más…

—Estaba borracho, ya no lo recuerda.

Sus ojos se pusieron muy tristes.

—Oh no, esas confesiones de borracho a veces nos hacen decir más de lo que nuestro valor puede hacerlo.

—¿¡Por qué tuvo que ser así, Rose!? —espeté—. ¡Necesitaba escucharlo en la mañana!

—¿Crees que haya mentido? Los borrachos y los niños no pueden mentir, no seas tan dura…

—No puedo evitarlo, tengo tanto miedo a que me haga daño ahora que soy tan vulnerable a él, que ahora lo ha conseguido, me ha dañado, Rose.

Sus hombros decayeron.

—Él también fue dañado, ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Suspiró.

—No lo conozco tan bien, pero… a veces las personas solo somos capaces de decir nuestros más profundos sentimientos con un valor que sólo sale del alcohol. Es probable que haya bebido porque se despedirá de ti, porque te ama y el que no lo recuerde no significa que deje de sentirlo. Tú también tienes miedo y sólo pudiste decírselo cuando estabas segura que sentía lo mismo. La diferencia es que él tuvo un desamor, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Escuché a Esme. Estaba intrigada porque su hijo estaba triste. Alice nombró a Renata y yo asumí que era un antiguo amor, pero ahora sé que se trataba de ti y la posibilidad de dejarte ir.

Suspiré hondo y me abracé desde las piernas como un feto.

Fue ahí que decidí contarle la historia de Edward, cada suceso, confiándole mi dolor y la inseguridad que ello me producía, porque sí, a veces temía que Renata significara más, que el dolor por aquel corazón quebrado jamás dejara de existir, incluso con mi presencia. Rose escuchaba con mucha atención, comprendiéndome, pero también comprendiéndolo a él.

—No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que sufrió, ahora entiendo por qué es tan serio, por qué es tan lejano y… todo eso se desaparece contigo.

Arqueé las cejas.

—Y hoy se va.

—Él me ofreció ir juntos.

—No lo dudo —susurró—. Y has decidido quedarte, ¿no?

Tragué.

—Sí.

—Pero ya no estás segura.

Negué.

—No sé qué carajos haces aquí, esperando a que se vaya.

—Es por Todd…

—Basta ya de eso, Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Le estás diciendo adiós al hombre que amas…! ¡No! ¡Al amor de tu vida! ¿Qué carajos planeas? El tiempo es tan efímero, tan confuso… Has pensado mucho en los demás, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que decidas mandar todo a la mierda por una vez en tu vida?

La abracé con mucha fuerza y ella me recibió con la misma intensidad.

—Tienes hoy para contarle que te irás con él…

—Rose…

—¡Al menos piénsalo, Isabella Swan! ¡Eres tan buena que no puedo creerlo! ¡Sé egoísta una puta vez en tu vida! —exclamó con furia, pero entonces me besó la mejilla y siguió abrazándome—. Aprovecha la boda y espera a lo que tenga que decir, si ese hombre realmente te ama, no tardará ningún segundo en notar que te ha hecho daño. Prométeme que lo escucharás. Sé que tienes miedo, la persona que debió cuidarte desde pequeña te hizo mucho daño y sé que además tu papá no te protegió cuando debía, pero eso no quiere decir que el hombre de tu vida buscará dañarte tal como ellos, dile que lo amas o espera a lo que tenga que decir.

—Pero me duele tanto, Rose.

—Lo sé, y estoy contigo, sólo… —Suspiró—. Enójate, pero que eso no haga que te arrepientas de haber desperdiciado este día, que es el último… si es que decides permanecer aquí. Y descuida, no le comentaré nada a Emmett, sabes que tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Apreté los labios en línea recta y me limpié la cara.

—¿Sabes? Hoy es un gran día, soy la madrina de una boda, tengo mil cosas que hacer y esto no acabará con mi entusiasmo. Jasper me necesita y Alice también —exclamé, respirando hondo.

Rosalie sonrió abiertamente y me besó la mejilla.

—Esta es mi amiga —dijo.

Yo también sonreí, aunque en ciertos segundos él volvía a mi cabeza.

.

Me di una ducha y me vestí muy rápido, pues tenía que ir a revisar la decoración del lugar junto con la organizadora. Allá revisé que todo estuviera bien puesto, ya que las flores habían llegado ayer. Estaban divinas. Intenté no contemplar demasiado el lugar, para llevarme la sorpresa más tarde, cuando todo lo demás estuviera listo.

Mantuve mi mente ocupada junto a Rose, que estuvo conmigo durante horas. La amaba, ¿quién mejor que ella para quitarse a un hombre de la cabeza, al menos por un rato? Cerca de la tarde y luego de almorzar juntas en un bonito restaurant cercano al Central Park, nos fuimos a su departamento para recoger su tenida de hoy.

—¡Hey! Las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida están aquí —exclamó Emmett, abriendo los brazos grandotes para abrazarnos.

—Osito te extrañó mucho —le comentó ella, quedándose un momento para besarlo.

Yo preferí alejarme, un poco agobiada por la visual, así que dejé mi vestido protegido con el empaque sobre el sofá y los tacones a un lado de éste.

—¿El bebé está bien? —le preguntó Emm.

—Mejor que nunca.

—¿Qué sucede, hermanita? Te noto un poco distraída —exclamó él, acercándose con su esposa de la mano.

Ella y yo nos miramos con complicidad.

—No le preguntes esas cosas tan obvias a Bella, sabes que está nerviosa por Jasper, ¡igual que contigo!

Los tres nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen cuando quedaban pocas horas de que comenzara la ceremonia. La Sra. Cullen se encontraba sola con Alice, pues Carlisle venía de camino y Jasper ya estaba en el lugar.

—Se ve increíble —le dije, sorprendida de lo bien que le sentaba el vestido rojo.

—Aduladora. —Me guiñó un ojo—. La novia está arriba, muerta de nervios. El maquillador y estilista las esperan arriba, en la otra habitación.

Nos encontramos a Alice usando solo una bata, ya con el cabello arreglado en un precioso tocado de florecillas y el rostro maquillado con sobriedad.

—Por Dios, qué linda te ves —exclamé, dándole un abrazo.

—¿Nerviosa ya? —le preguntó Rose.

—Un poco —hizo una mueca—, aunque sí ansiosa, solo quiero ver a Jasper y besarlo. —Suspiró, juntando sus manos con entusiasmo.

Nosotras solo nos reímos.

—Bien, mientras ustedes se visten yo iré a arreglar esta maraña de cabellos que llevo sobre la cabeza —exclamé.

En el otro cuarto había una mujer llamada Meredith que nos asesoraba de acuerdo al vestido que íbamos a ocupar.

—¡Amarillo! —exclamó, moviendo sus largas pestañas y párpados pintados de intensos colores. Tenía un arete en el tabique de la nariz, que se le movía cada vez que se acercaba a observar mi rostro de cerca para analizar mis ángulos, o eso creo—. No todas se atreven a utilizar ese bello color.

—Me gusta no ser como todas. —Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

Luego de hacer mi maquillaje, ella se dedicó a mi cabello, alabándolo de manera sincera. Cuando estuvo lista me acercó al espejo. No pude evitar magnificarme por lo que había hecho, ¡me veía increíble!

—Ten, te regalo el labial, siempre he creído que uno de estos puede arreglarte completamente el día —exclamó.

Mientras lo tomaba con algo de timidez, me miré con detenimiento. Mis ojos estaban maquillados con diferentes tonalidades doradas, café y marrón, haciendo alarde del tamaño de mis cuencas y el color chocolate de mi iris. No sabía que tenía las pestañas tan largas hasta ahora y mis labios se veían más gruesos que nunca con el increíble color rojo. Me llevé una mano al cabello, hipnotizada con el peinado de trenzas que tenía detrás. En la zona del amarre habían pequeños brillitos que se encendían a favor de la luz.

—Es increíble, muchas gracias. ¡Y gracias también por el labial!

Me fue inevitable no darle un abrazo pequeño, el cual recibió encantada.

—Es mejor que vaya a vestirme —le comenté.

—Claro. Puedes decirle a quien siga que venga conmigo.

En la habitación solo se encontraba Rose, que estaba luchando con una espinilla en el mentón.

—¡Qué lindo tu maquillaje! —exclamó—. Y el cabello. ¿Ya es mi turno? ¡Aún no me visto! —Hizo un puchero.

—Es mejor que lo hagas rápido porque en una hora tenemos que estar en el lugar —le recordé, sacando mi vestido—. ¿Dónde está Alice?

—Vistiéndose también.

Una vez que me vestí completamente, Rose se quedó mirándome asombrada.

—Oh wow, te ves… —Levantó las manos y las dejó caer contra sus muslos—. ¡Hermosa!

Sonreí y me di media vuelta con mi vestido.

Era amarillo fuerte, muy entallado y con la moldura perfecta a mi cuerpo. Era de gruesos tirantes, con la zona del pecho en V y la espalda descubierta hasta la mitad de la espalda. Acababa tres dedos sobre mis rodillas y, más abajo, le hacía juego unas sandalias de tacón color marfil, que tenía flores blanco y amarillo en el dorso.

—Alice me pidió que vistiera algo amarillo, dice que me hace brillar —le comenté, mirándome con mayor detalle.

—Esa perra sabe muy bien cómo tenerte feliz, ¿eh? —se rio—. Y Edward estará mordiéndose el puño cuando te vea, más enamorado que nunca, ya lo verás —escupió.

Sonreí, pero sin saber qué decirle.

Edward había estado llamándome durante todo el día, pero yo preferí abstenerme, porque de solo escuchar su voz iba a llorar como condenada. Estaba muy sensible a todo lo que significara él.

—Me vestiré después, ahora me haré linda.

Me quedé a solas frente al inmenso espejo de Alice, comprobando mi look de esta noche. El amarillo siempre lograba alegrarme.

Mientras me ponía el collar de oro, sentí el llamado de la novia justo tras una puerta. Me volví y la vi con media cabeza afuera.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó, abriendo de par en par para mostrarme por completo su look de novia.

Sonreí lentamente hasta que mis ojos amenazaron con las lágrimas, solo que esta vez eran de pura emoción.

—Estás divina. No puedo creer que hoy sea tu gran día —dije, acercándome para acomodar la preciosa cola.

—Yo tampoco, ¡y que linda te ves así! Mi madrina de bodas. —Suspiró y me dio un abrazo muy apretado—. Gracias por todo, no sabes cuánto te debo.

Negué y separé el abrazo para mirarla a la cara.

—En lo absoluto, no me debes nada —susurré—. Acéptalo como mi demostración de cuánto me importas tú y mi hermano.

Esme nos interrumpió con un toquecito en la puerta y entrando medio cuerpo. Al ver a su nieta vestida ya de novia, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y caminó hacia ella con emoción.

—Carlisle estará tan feliz de verte —susurró, acariciándole el mentón—. No puedo creer lo grande que estás. Elizabeth estará en primera fila, tenlo por seguro.

Alice asintió y respiró hondo para no ponerse a llorar, mientras que Esme dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

—Les daré un espacio para que hablen —susurré, palpándole el hombre a Esme.

—Te ves preciosa, como siempre —me susurró antes de que yo me marchara.

—Gracias.

Bajé las escaleras esperando encontrar a Emmett, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera Rebecca. Caminé hacia la terraza para respirar el aire de la tarde. Cuando crucé la puerta trasera di un grito al notar que no estaba sola e incluso me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Tranquila, mujer, soy yo —explicó Ethan, quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios.

—Lo siento, hoy tengo los nervios de punta.

Se quedó mirándome con más atención y enarcó una ceja.

—Cada día pareces ponerte más bonita.

Suspiré, algo indolente por el cumplido.

—Deberías verme al despertar por la mañana, gran parte se lo debo a este maquillaje —intenté bromear, pero Ethan ladeó la cabeza y le dio una calada a su _Camel_.

—Puedo asegurar que eso no es cierto.

—Bueno, tú también te ves bien —susurré. Estaba usando un traje bastante sencillo, pero que le quedaba muy bien—. Y no sabía que fumaras.

—Suelo hacerlo de vez en cuando, una mala costumbre. ¿Gustas?

Hice un mohín y lo alejé, recordando la última vez que me llevé algo humeante a la boca.

—¿Has visto a mi hermano? —inquirí.

—Fue a ayudarle a mi papá a arreglar algo con la rueda —susurró—. ¿Te importa si vamos adentro?

Asentí y lo seguí. En la sala principal estaba Rose, que se veía impecable en su vestido violeta de vuelitos vaporosos, junto con Carlisle y Emmett, que también estaban elegantes para la ocasión.

—Hasta que vuelves a aparecer —exclamó mi rubia amiga, abriendo los ojos sin entender qué estaba haciendo con Ethan Cullen. Mi hermano simplemente levantó las cejas como saludo, molesto por verme con él.

—Alice está lista, ¿el coche ya llegó? —inquirió Esme, que venía caminando a paso rápido.

—El chofer nos espera afuera —le respondió su esposo, levantándose del sofá.

—Perfecto. Ustedes márchense primero —nos dijo a los demás—. Bella, cariño, te irás con Ethan, ¿no es así?

Fruncí los labios y miré a Rose, dándonos el mensaje correcto.

—Claro —susurré.

—Recuerda que debes quedarte del lado de Edward, ¿bien? Bueno, tú sabrás distinguirlo —me aclaró.

Escuchar su nombre me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago por unos segundos.

Rose y Emmett se tomaron de la mano y partieron rumbo a su coche, mientras que yo me fui hasta el de Ethan.

—¿Preferías que fuera mi hermano el que se fuera contigo? —inquirió él a medio camino.

Como no veía ninguna malicia en su expresión ni voz supuse que era una pregunta seria.

—No es algo de lo que planeo hablar contigo —le dije con tranquilidad.

Asintió comprensivo.

—O probablemente no quieres que te vea conmigo —insistió.

Lo miré con la ceja enarcada y solo bufé.

—Ja —proferí.

No esperé a que me abriera la puerta y me metí dentro, moviendo el cuello de lado a lado para no tensarme.

Llegamos a la gran manzana en 40 minutos; el tráfico estaba fatal. El palacete era inmenso y estaba más cercano a la periferia de la ciudad, donde todo parecía más despejado. Era de colores marfil y blanco, con ventanas inmensas y grandes desviaciones arquitectónicas. En la entrada nos recibió un _valet parking_ muy elegante y nos indicó que siguiéramos hacia el fondo. La entrada principal al palacete estaba sobre unos cuantos escalones que subimos a paso lento. La decoración por dentro era elaboración mía, con un camino de rosales, violetas y jazmines que expelían su aroma con sutileza.

—Ha quedado fabuloso, Alice lo adorará —me comentó Ethan.

Sólo sonreí, porque estaba segura que sí.

La boda se realizaría en la terraza semi techada del fondo. Cuando entramos el clima era fenomenal y estaba llenísimo de gente. El techo, que a final de cuentas era solo de vidrio, permitía ver el impresionante cielo a medio oscurecer. Las paredes eran solo laterales, mientras que el frente estaba abierto hacia un pequeño jardín botánico romántico, con una pileta justo en el medio y una figura de hielo sobre una mesa increíblemente grande para lo que sería la comida. Todo estaba esparcida en mesas hacia los costados para no entorpecer la que era la pista de baile y la banda que tocaría justo en el escenario. Sin embargo, el conglomerado estaba situado en la zona completamente techada, que estaba preparada para la ceremonia, con los asientos llenos de flores y el podio decorado de la misma forma.

—Ahí están todos —me indicó Ethan, apuntando sutilmente hacia la masa de gente que yo sí conocía.

Iba a caminar directo a Todd, pero me frené unos segundos cuando vi a Edward hablando animadamente con él. Se veía tan guapo, sentía que mi corazón latía muy fuerte.

Llevaba un traje gris oscuro, entallado a su figura masculina, con una camisa color vino impecable, a juego con una corbata negra.

Mi hermanito me vio y levantó sus bracitos, alertando al cobrizo de mi presencia. Cuando notó que venía su expresión se tornó como sus ojos, brillantes y a la espera de poder acercarse. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Ethan acompañándome, su ceño se frunció y sus puños se apretaron.

El Cullen menor puso su mano en mi espalda para llamar mi atención.

—Iré a esperar a los demás —se disculpó, girando hacia la izquierda.

Lo agradecí.

Cuando llegué hasta Todd él me dio un abrazo como pudo y yo me refugié en él mientras sentía la mirada clavada de Edward.

—Qué guapo te ves con traje —le dije, tirando de su chaquetita para que no se arrugara.

—Tú también te ves muy linda, Chocolate —respondió y luego miró a Edward, como si esperara una respuesta a su cumplido.

Sentía que el cobrizo me miraba con tal intensidad que me costaba montones actuar con normalidad.

—Tu hermana se ve… bien —susurró—. A propósito, es bueno verla, Srta. Swan.

Asentí, sin poder sonreír. En lo único que pensaba era en que hoy era el último día y todo había comenzado muy mal en la mañana.

Papá y Sue aparecieron casi a los segundos y Edward justo tenía los ojos llorosos de algo contenido.

—Con permiso, iré a ver si Alice y mis padres vienen cerca —se excusó Edward, marchándose.

Me negué a mirarlo marchar y me centré en mi familia. Sabía que Sue había captado la situación entre él y yo, pero no dijo más.

Al rato se nos unieron Rose y Emmett, que venían algo molestos por el tráfico.

El juez apareció a la hora acordada y todos los asistentes nos alertamos. Busqué a Jasper entre la multitud hasta que lo encontré; estaba ya posicionado en su lado correspondiente, saludando al juez que ya estaba en el podio.

—Bella, te busqué por todas partes —exclamó Jasper al verme correr hacia él.

Le di un fuerte abrazo y nos quedamos un buen momento así.

—¿Ya hablaste con papá? —le pregunté.

—Claro que sí, con casi todos, excepto contigo. Sólo faltabas tú.

Nos separamos para tomarnos de las manos y ambos suspiramos.

—Te extrañé todos esos años, ¿sabes? Día a día me preguntaba cuándo ibas a volver… y lo hiciste, con una excelente mujer.

Jasper sonrió y me besó la coronilla como era su costumbre.

—Yo también te extrañé, horrores, eras mi hermanita y siempre recordaba todas esas veces que tuviste que hacerte cargo de nosotros. —Suspiró, tornándose un poco melancólico—. Gracias por ser nuestra madrina de bodas, has hecho un trabajo excelente.

Le volví a dar un abrazo y luego nos separamos cuando los demás asistentes comenzaron a decir a viva voz que la novia ya estaba aquí.

—Tranquilo, estás guapísimo —le susurré al oído.

Jasper asintió, nervioso y ansioso, se puso las manos atrás y se paró solemnemente en su lugar. Todos los demás se fueron sentando en su puesto, indicado por la organizadora.

—Los padrinos adelante, por favor —indicó ella, justo cuando venía Edward caminando.

Nosotros nos miramos y nos acomodamos mejor, él a mi lado, disminuyendo la distancia y pasado por detrás de mí, tocándome la cintura. Yo intenté actuar con normalidad mientras los señores Cullen llegaban y se sentaban junto a mi padre, que estaba en paralelo a nosotros. A los segundos, la música especial comenzó a sonar y todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. Mi sonrisa se hizo muy ancha cuando vi venir a Todd en su sillita, siendo ayudado por Rosalie, lanzando pétalos al aire. Cuando él terminó, se sentó al lado de mi amiga, que estaban justo detrás de nosotros. Segundos más tarde apareció Alice, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos con lo linda que se veía, venía aferrada a Carlisle, que la sujetaba con cariño. Miré a Edward de reojo y, para ser sincera, me conmovió la forma en la que la miraba. Por un momento tuve la necesidad de tomar su mano, impulsada por mi corazón y todo lo que sentía por él, pero me abstuve. Carlisle dejó a Alice junto a Jasper, que la recibió con un " _te amo_ " que gesticuló con sus labios. La forma en la que se miraban me conmovió, el amor correspondido entre ambos, incluso, me hizo sentir un poco de envidia, ese amor que se podía gritar sin miedo a que te apuntaran con el dedo…

Tragué y moví la cabeza con sutileza, quitándome esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

La ceremonia dio inicio y todo ocurrió de forma muy rápida. Ambos se miraban de vez en cuando y, de cierta forma, se comunicaban sus sentimientos sin necesidad de hablar. A ratos sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero no tenía sentido.

El juez leyó los deberes y derechos de los cónyuges, para luego dar el inicio al intercambio de anillos.

—Alice, te tomo a ti como esposa, para protegerte y hacerte feliz todos los días de tu vida. Prometo amarte, serte fiel y estar contigo en todo sentido —dijo Jasper, tomando la mano de ella y poniéndole el anillo en el dedo anular.

—Jasper, te tomo a ti como esposo, para protegerte y hacerte feliz todos los días de tu vida. Prometo amarte, serte fiel y estar contigo en todo sentido, incluso si engordas —agregó ella, haciéndonos reír a todos. Luego repitió el proceso, poniéndole la alianza a mi hermano.

A estas alturas yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

En un momento tuve que buscar en mi pequeña carterita un pañuelo para limpiarme los ojos, pero Edward se me adelantó, ofreciéndome uno de sus tantos pañuelos. Lo miré con las cejas arqueadas y simplemente lo acepté, a punto de dejar caer un par de lágrimas. Cuando lo tomé, nuestras manos se tocaron y yo casi doy un respingo, mientras que él se quedó de piedra, observándome como si quisiera comentarme muchas cosas.

—Gracias —susurré.

Me contempló el rostro durante largos segundos y finalmente sonrió con una tristeza muy palpable.

Cuando el juez les hizo la pregunta que todos esperábamos, ambos sonrieron y dieron el sí, completamente seguros de vivir su vida al lado del otro. Se besaron con pasión y todos comenzamos a aplaudir con júbilo, felices por los dos. Ellos se giraron, sonrojados de alegría y sonrieron mientras algunos les lanzaban pétalos.

En ese segundo tan poseído por el amor, Edward tomó mi mano y me la apretó sin miedo a nada. Yo no pude soltarme a pesar de aún estar tan triste por lo que había pasado en la mañana.

.

—¡Ya están casados! —exclamé, abriendo mis brazos para estrecharlos a ambos—. Felicidades.

—Gracias a ti, cariño, ¡este lugar está hermoso! Tu boda podría estar llena de flores también —me molestó Alice.

Suspiré y solo rodé los ojos, mientras que Jasper se largó a reír.

—El día que mi hermanita siquiera tenga un novio y se atreva a amar, espero que primero se pase por mi estudio y charlemos él y yo para darle mi aprobación, de lo contrario… —Puso mala cara y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

Si Jasper supiera que ya estaba enamorada y que el aludido era el tío de su esposa.

—¡Basta! ¿Por qué siempre se trata de mí y mi soltería? —Me puse las manos en la cintura, sacándole otra porción de risas a los dos.

Me separé para que los demás también pudieran felicitarlos, y en el intertanto, choqué con Edward de frente.

—Lo siento —espeté, esquivando su roce.

—Espera, Bella.

Paré por un segundo y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué iba a decirme? Lo que había pasado ya era suficiente.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Alice, caminando hacia él para abrazarlo—. ¿No vas a felicitarme?

Maldita sea, odiaba que siguieran interrumpiendo todo.

—Precisamente a eso venía —respondió, cortando nuestro contacto visual.

Cuando todos acabamos de felicitar a los novios, la organizadora, tan rechoncha como un sofá, nos indicó dónde sentarnos. Como supuse, estaría con Edward, Ethan, mis hermanos y Rose.

Un mozo pasó por nuestro puesto para servir las copas del brindis principal, pero yo le arrebaté una antes que la pusiera sobre mi mesa. Me la bebí en un solo sorbo bajo la atónita mirada de él.

—Salud —exclamé, dejando la copa vacía en su bandeja.

El tipo hizo un gesto de extrañeza y me dejó otra, esta vez con un énfasis no verbal para que solo la usara en el brindis.

—Gracias —dije, dejando escapar un pequeño eructo—. Ups, lo siento.

Me giré y noté que Edward estaba mirando. Me sonrojé, pero no dije nada.

Todas las mesas estaban decoradas por mí con un arreglo diferente, pero con las mismas flores, como una prueba de creatividad. Los demás, una vez que llegaron a sentarse, elogiaron mi trabajo con sinceridad, lo que me hacía muy feliz.

La música ambiente en vivo cesó, de forma que todos prestamos atención en Alice y Jasper, que tenían su copa en la mano. Todos les copiamos y elevamos el champagne para brindar.

—Primero quiero dar las gracias a mi esposa, por existir —exclamó mi hermano con un micrófono contra los labios—. Has hecho de este día uno de los más felices de mi vida, no lo dudes.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, envueltos en su burbuja impenetrable.

—Y también quiero dar las gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarme, son importantes para nosotros en muchos grados, nuestra familia, amigos y compañeros de vida. Gracias.

Todos aplaudimos mientras Jasper le entregaba el micrófono a su esposa.

—Jasper, amor de mi vida, tú has hecho de mi mundo un completo festival de emociones. Te amo y estoy feliz de compartir este momento y toda la vida junto a ti.

Algunos emitieron suspiros y claras expresiones de conmoción, mientras que ellos seguían en esa conexión especial.

—A cada uno de ustedes, gracias por venir y gracias por ser parte de nuestra historia juntos, no saben lo feliz que estoy de poder tenerlos en este día tan especial para ambos. —Levantó la copa a la altura de su rostro—. ¡Salud y que comience la fiesta!

Todos emitimos un salud y bebimos de la copa, y yo nuevamente lo hice en un sorbo. De reojo sentía que él me miraba, quizá alertado por mi segunda copa de la noche. " _El borracho eres tú_ ", quise decirle, pero me aguanté.

Las luces se apagaron de golpe, dejando solo las que apuntaban a la mesa de los novios. Un animador de vestimenta formal pidió a la pareja el baile típico, así que Jasper y Alice se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta el centro de la pista, que estaba rodeada de todas las mesas. La música en vivo comenzó a sonar, tocada por una impresionante banda en donde todos los integrantes vestían igual. El vals era lento y suave, provocando que los dos se moviesen de lado a lado en estado de romance. Miré a mi alrededor y sonreí al ver a Emmett y Rose mirarse con el mismo amor de antaño, llevaban varios años juntos y parecía que nada hubiera pasado por encima de todo ese cariño. Luego estaba Todd, al lado de mi mejor amiga, con sus manitos agarrando su rostro de la emoción; era un niño muy sensible. Pero mi atención acabó centrándose nuevamente en él, que más que absorto parecía hundido en recuerdos, los que de seguro databan de hace algunos años, con esa mujer, recordando esa boda de mierda, aquel momento que vi con mis propios ojos gracias a esa cinta de video.

Yo decidí enfocarme en la alegría que me provocaba la felicidad de los demás.

Cuando los novios terminaron de bailar todos aplaudimos con fuerza. Jasper se fue hacia Esme, ofreciéndole su mano para bailar y Alice hizo lo mismo con Charlie. En ese momento el mismo Carlisle se acercó para ofrecerme su mano y yo no tuve ninguna objeción.

—¿Qué ocurre, hija? —me preguntó mientras nos movíamos.

El Sr. Cullen era muy respetuoso y educado, además de excelente bailarín. Él y yo nos movíamos con elegancia en medio de la pista, mirando de vez en cuando a la pareja que se nos cruzara por el lado.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Suspiró.

—Porque Edward está increíblemente agobiado hoy. ¿Qué pasó? Sé que no se debe únicamente a su viaje, hay algo más. —Él esperó a que hablara, pero yo no pude, ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle que su hijo me había confesado que me amaba y que hoy no recordaba nada—. Bien, imaginaba que no querrías decírmelo, supongo que algo hizo, sus ojos culpables duelen bastante.

Tragué, amenazada con el llanto.

—Es el último día en mucho tiempo y estoy muy molesta, aunque intento que no me afecte, pero… de verdad lo estoy.

La pista no tardó en llenarse de un sinfín de parejas, todas al ritmo del vals.

—Dios, ojalá pudiera mejorar las cosas, no es justo.

Desde lejos vi bailar a Edward con su madre, mientras que Jasper ahora bailaba con Sue, Alice con Emmett y más allá a Rose con Todd, que lo movía un poquito para hacerlo reír.

—Oh mira, ahí viene mi esposa —señaló, mirando por detrás de mi hombro.

Edward paró junto a ella y tanto él como su padre se miraron de manera conectada.

—¿Puedo quitarte a mi marido, Bella, cariño? —inquirió ella, que venía con Edward.

Yo tragué y asentí con lentitud.

—Es hora de que los padrinos bailen —dijo Carlisle, dándome el empuje a que podamos hablar.

Los Sres. Cullen se mezclaron juntos en la masa y nosotros dos nos quedamos de pie, incapaces de tocarnos. Edward me ofreció su mano y yo estuve durante unos segundos planteándome la posibilidad de huir, pero eso sería hacerme mucho más daño a mí misma, así que se la tomé. El cobrizo la sostuvo con fuerza, mirándome a los ojos en el intertanto.

—No había tenido tiempo de comentarte lo hermosa que te ves hoy —susurró, poniendo su mano en mi espalda baja y empujándome contra él.

El calor de su mano en mi piel me hizo estremecer, me tenía completamente perdida.

—Gracias —musité con sequedad, depositando la mía sobre su hombro.

Nos comenzamos a mover de forma paulatina, manteniendo esa distancia producente; Edward era muy consciente de que yo seguía adolorida y de que algo había dicho en medio de su borrachera, y muy probablemente, Edward creía que había sido una estupidez. A ratos nos dábamos miradas llenas de secretos y de cierta manera yo no quería soltarlos para no exponerme más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sus ojos verdes estaban atentos a mis expresiones, como si quisiera grabarse mi rostro.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —insistió, luego de un rato.

La realidad vino de golpe y con eso la mañana de hoy.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¿Vas a dejar que las cosas sigan ese rumbo entonces? ¿Hoy, que es nuestro último día juntos? —Su voz se volvió temblorosa.

Mi barbilla tiritó de rabia mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Por qué lo decía como si yo fuera la culpable de lo que estaba pasando? Como si depositara toda la responsabilidad solo en mí.

—Está en tus manos, Edward, yo ya fui sincera contigo, pero has olvidado todo. Ojalá, antes de que te atrevas a confesar cosas tan importantes, espero que lo hagas con tus cinco sentidos, así evitas hacerme todo este daño.

El maestro de ceremonias nos pidió a todos que nos sentáramos, así que obedientemente me separé y fui hasta la mesa, donde Rose estaba esperándome.

—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó al oído.

—Sólo cumplía con el papel de madrina.

No pudimos seguir hablando porque Edward venía hacia la mesa también, por tanto nos separamos.

.

Edward se veía un poco desanimado y se notaba demasiado. Todd ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablarle porque su rostro serio resultaba tan intimidante como imponente. Rose a ratos me echaba miradas que barría con un solo gesto, mientras que Emmett no se daba cuenta de nada, algo común en él, la verdad.

La comida estaba deliciosa y, como si se tratara de un baúl de recuerdos, rememoré la vez que nosotros mismos nos pusimos a seleccionarla con los novios. Parecía que habían pasado tantos años desde aquello, pero en realidad no era más que meses, meses en que todo había cambiado.

En un momento, Edward se levantó de su silla con una copa en la mano, llamando la atención de todos. De su bolsillo interior sacó unos papeles, que depositó sobre la mesa para apoyarse. De pronto un silencio se cernió y el maestro de ceremonias le entregó un micrófono.

—Primero que todo, quiero felicitar a los novios, hacen una pareja maravillosa —exclamó, y tanto Alice como Jasper sonrieron desde su mesa—. La verdad, me ha costado montones figurarme a la idea de que mi pequeña y única sobrina ya está casada, aún te veo gateando por mi habitación, jugueteando con mi piano.

Todos rieron, incluida yo. Imaginar a esa Alice me resultaba divertido.

—Pero ya está, has crecido y no puedo estar más feliz de verte con Jasper, pues sé que es un excelente hombre, con una familia increíble.

Bajó la mirada y, casi de forma imprevista me miró. Yo tragué, mirándolo también con las cejas arqueadas. Él iba a seguir leyendo la carta, pero entonces la arrugó y miró al frente un segundo.

—Qué difícil es el amor. A veces… nos llena de miedo más que de felicidad. Y no es porque lo que sintamos sea desagradable, al contrario, nos llena de entusiasmo, de alegría y de querer compartirlo todo con esa persona especial.

Apretó su copa, evidentemente triste, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Saben por qué nos llena de miedo? Porque nos aterra decepcionar a quien más queremos, provocarle dolor… que nuestro pasado les hiera. Cuando amamos con tal intensidad, la vida siempre nos encarga de revivir la idea de perderla y a veces eso hace que finalmente ocurra.

Suspiró y me miró, lo que hizo que mis entrañas se retorcieran de mil maneras a la vez.

—Ámense, no importa cómo, sólo no permitan que los demonios internos les hagan ser esclavos de ello, porque asimismo como ya torturan tu mente, eso sólo hará que hieras a quien quieras. Alice, Jasper, el compromiso y el amor son asuntos complejos, a veces no se entenderán, discutirán, pero sí se amarán. No dejen que el miedo les nuble la oportunidad de amar con toda la intensidad que tienen en su interior, mañana puede ser tarde y el tiempo corre. Nunca estamos seguros si estaremos al lado de esa persona que más queremos, por eso sean valientes a la hora de enfrentar todo, al menos que ustedes lo son, más que yo. —Sonrió de manera triste.

¿A qué se refería con todo esto? Cada palabra que salía de su boca resultaba tan intensa que no sabía hacia dónde dirigir mi atención, si a sus labios, a sus gestos o a lo que quería decir con sus ojos.

—Nunca esperen hasta el último momento para confesar lo que tanto temen, porque de lo contrario el tiempo los devorará y verán mermada cualquier intención de mejorarlo, porque ya es demasiado tarde —dijo, apretando fuertemente la copa y el micrófono—. Y por último, no se dañen, aunque estén enojados, aterrados o quieran huir de los errores, no, no se dañen, por favor, porque todo lo que decimos tiene consecuencias, mucho más si se trata de esa persona que, de alguno u otro modo, debes querer—. Levantó la copa y todos lo imitaron, pero yo no, pues estaba de piedra, con los ojos escocidos ante sus palabras.

Rose tampoco había levantado la copa porque estaba más pendiente de mí, también con sus cejas arqueadas. Tenía un nudo inmenso en la garganta y estaba al borde de echarme a llorar.

—Gracias por hacerme parte de esto, chicos, el privilegio de ser su padrino es suficiente para darme por satisfecho. Salud por los novios y que estén juntos toda su eternidad.

Alice estaba emocionadísima aplaudiendo, tanto como los demás. Edward se sentó, no sin antes estirar su blazer con serenidad.

Con la mordida tensa me levanté y tomé el micrófono. Por primera vez, parada con todos esos ojos mirándome, me sentí cohibida con la multitud, pero hice de tripas corazón y me atreví.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes, mi hermano y una gran amiga, juntos para compartir su amor. Se ven tan lindos juntos —exclamé—. Es un privilegio ser parte de algo tan hermoso como esto, donde el amor se comparte y se respeta. ¿De qué otra forma pueden llevar el amor si no es así? El Sr. Cullen ha dicho las palabras correctas, no deben esperar hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Si tienen algo que decir, díganlo, si se arrepienten, remédienlo, pero nunca esperen hasta que haya daño porque… —Suspiré, amenazada por la angustia—. La peor cicatriz es la que se hizo por quien querías.

Todos me escuchaban con atención y los novios lo hacían con los ojos comprensivos.

—Pero da igual, porque sé que tú, Jasper, eres un hombre valiente que siempre buscará remediar la situación, y tú, Alice, por supuesto que también. Estoy tan contenta de ser su madrina. ¡Qué vivan los novios!

Me senté entre aplausos y con la sensación de sus ojos observándome. Yo actué natural y le entregué el micrófono al maestro de ceremonias.

—Cumplí con el discurso, recuerdo que hablamos de ello anoche —susurró, hablando realmente en serio.

—Al menos recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste —le respondí, dejando caer la servilleta de tela sobre el plato con muchísima rabia.

Me levanté en medio del discurso que estaba dando uno de los mejores amigos de Jasper y me marché hacia la zona más alejada de la terraza. El aire libre resultaba refrescante, mas no frío.

Mi sentido de alerta me indicó que alguien se acercaba detrás de mí y por un instante mi corazón dio un fuerte salto en mi pecho, sin embargo, al girarme descubrí que era Rose quien me había seguido y volví a mi realidad, la que desgraciadamente me hizo sentir aún más imbécil.

—Oh no, Bella —susurró, ofreciéndome sus brazos.

La abracé y cerré los ojos con fuerza, negándome el llanto.

—Agradece que Emmett es un bobo, porque la tensión se sentía horrible, hasta Todd parecía extrañado.

Me separé y me apoyé en la valla de hierbas, mirando hacia la fuente con el cisne de hielo en el medio. Estaba tensa y tan disgustada que me costaba montones fingir.

—Ese discurso…

—Piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿eh?

—Son un par de tontos… él especialmente —destacó, sacándome una sonrisa.

—Intenté que no me viera con la guardia baja, huyendo como tonta, pero heme aquí, haciendo lo que tanto niego. Bueno, enamorarme no era un plan, claro está, menos de un hombre mayor —susurré.

Se puso a mi lado y apegó su cabeza a mi hombro. La imité.

—En realidad, deberías seguir con ese plan. No creo que huir sea realmente estar con la guardia baja, de todos modos estás siendo fuerte y demostrándole que es un idiota… Un idiota que te quiere muchísimo, la verdad. —Tomó mi mano y la apretó fuerte—. Mi consejo de amiga celosa y malditamente protectora es que no sufras por alguien. Sí, es algo cliché para alguien tan sabionda y madura como yo —exclamó, pavoneándose y sacándome otra sonrisa—. Pero es la verdad, cariño.

—Es difícil. —Me encogí de hombros—. Todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, todas esas risas, esos momentos… —Suspiré—. Lo amo tanto, Rose.

Me hacía cariños en el cabello, mejorando un poco la inexactitud de mis pensamientos. De algún modo, tener a mi mejor amiga de confidente liberaba un peso que hace mucho tenía en la espalda. Sinceramente, no habría sabido qué hacer aquí si ella no supiera por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Sin embargo —añadió, haciendo un mohín divertido—, mi lado objetivo y juicioso, te aconseja que lo escuches si es que quiere decirte algo, sólo así podrás tomar la decisión correcta, con la cabeza bien fría, porque sé que de algún modo ese hombre te ama.

Rose dejó de hablar porque la gente comenzó a salir hacia la zona despejada, interrumpiéndonos. Emmett venía hacia nosotros, por lo que seguir con la conversación era imposible.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirí luego de aclararme la garganta.

—La comida terminó —respondió en un tono de obviedad—. ¿Qué hacían acá afuera?

—Queríamos tomar aire y hablar cosas de chicas.

—Los chicos cortarán el pastel, no creo que quieran perdérselo —afirmó.

Las dos nos levantamos enseguida y fuimos hasta la zona principal, donde todos se encontraban reunidos. Alice tenía la mano en el cuchillo junto con mi hermano, dispuestos a cortar el gigante pastel de color rojo pasión.

.

Luego de acabar de comer el postre, la fiesta dio inicio. En un momento oímos la música de Beyoncé que salía desde la zona semi techada y abrimos los ojos de sopetón.

—Creo que es hora de bailar —exclamé, levantando los brazos hacia el cielo.

A la mierda todas las preocupaciones, debía sonreír, ser el sol en el que siempre me propuse convertirme.

—Así me gusta mi amiga.

Rose tomó mi mano para que fuéramos a la pista de baile, pero Emmett nos impidió avanzar con su imponente cuerpo, cruzado de brazos.

—Osita, te recuerdo que ya no eres sólo tú y hermanita, deberías cuidar a tu futuro sobrino.

Las dos pusimos los ojos en blanco y luego nos reímos.

—Nuestro cachorro amará la danza como su madre, ¡no seas aburrido! —le contestó ella.

—Lo siento, Emm, pero tú sabes que eso será así. —Le palpé la mejilla y yo misma tiré de mi amiga para que trotáramos hacia el centro de la pista.

La mayoría estaba bailando ya al ritmo de la música pop. Cuando Alice nos encontró perdidas entre el gentío, levantó sus manos para que nos acercáramos a su grupo de amigas que no perdían el tiempo entre movimientos de cadera. Jasper también bailaba, perdido con su grupo de amigos.

Me encantaba la independencia de esos dos, sin necesidad de andar apegados incluso en su boda.

—¡Esto es fabuloso! Extrañaba salir a bailar —exclamó Lauren, perdida en sus movimientos.

—¿Dónde estaban? Sólo ustedes faltaban para que la fiesta comenzara de verdad —dijo Alice por sobre la música.

Rose y yo nos miramos y solo sonreímos en respuesta.

Me dejé llevar por la melodía que iba cambiando de a poco a un tecno pegadizo y ligeramente oscuro, era estupendo. El sitio semitechado dejaba mezclarse con unas luces de distintos colores que se sincronizaban con los ritmos de la propia canción. Rose, a pesar de querer divertirse, evitaba hacer movimientos bruscos por su estado, sin embargo, yo estaba empecinada en pasar un buen momento con mis amigas.

—Oye, ¿ese no es el tío de Alice? —escuché que dijeron el trío de amigas, que aprovecharon la distracción de ella para que no las escuchara.

Yo estaba de espaldas, escuchando con atención mientras fingía bailar entusiasmadamente con los demás.

—Quién lo diría, bailando con esa mujer —dijo Emily, quien se oía bastante molesta.

Fruncí el ceño y miré hacia donde ellas se referían.

Justo en la lejanía, rodeado de otras personas que no conocía, bailaba Edward con una guapísima mujer de cabellos platinados, muy similares a Tanya, quien, a todo esto, estaba perdida con su prometido cerca de los asientos, alejada por completo de la pista.

Parecía que se conocían hacía bastante tiempo, porque ella le tocaba el pecho con total confianza. Edward solo sonreía y la tomaba de la cintura, disfrutando del ritmo que ameritaba uno que otro choque de caderas. La mujer debía tener su edad o un poco menos, aunque la verdad parecía que la madurez le servían de mucho, porque se veía increíble con ese ajustado y perfecto vestido negro estrellado. Apreté la mandíbula y me volví a girar, sintiendo los celos crecientes en mi pecho. Rose se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño, como preguntándome quién era. Me encogí de hombros e hice como si no me importara. En el momento en que intenté seguir bailando, Alice centró su atención por detrás de mi espalda, haciéndose testigo de lo mismo que habíamos visto todas. Ella levantó las cejas, algo sorprendida.

—Parece que don Edward Cullen la está pasando de bomba —vociferó Rose sin ningún pudor de demostrar su interés—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Es la hermana de Tanya Denali. Su familia es muy cercana a la nuestra y son casi parte de la mía también. Se llama Irina, es la menor de tres hermanas. Salió con mi tío Edward hace unos años pero dejaron de verse porque ella se enamoró.

Tragué y una bomba de ansiedad me subió a la cabeza. Tuve la necesidad de salir de la masa y sentir algo de aire.

—Tal parece que ella no se lo ha quitado de la cabeza —comentó mi mejor amiga, mirándome con cierta preocupación.

Alice solo hizo un mal gesto, celosa por ver a su querido tío juguetear con esa rubia desagradable. Yo me disculpé y me dispuse a salir de aquí, pero Rose quiso acompañarme, aunque preferí negarme, deseaba estar sola.

Me acerqué a la barra y le pedí a la barwoman una _Cucaracha_ para beber. Mientras esperaba en la butaca me ponía a pensar en lo que dijo Alice y la angustia me consumía el pecho. Entonces cerré los ojos, buscando la manera de enviar al demonio la inseguridad.

—Si quieres algo más me avisas —me hizo saber la mujer, dejándome el _shot_ con la llama justo en la superficie.

—No deberías beber aquí sola, menos ese tipo de licor —me dijo Edward cuando tenía el shot a punto de entrar en mi boca.

Por poco y lo escupo.

—¿Lo dices en base a tu borrachera de ayer? —inquirí, para luego tragarme la mezcla de alcoholes de un solo sorbo.

Arrugué el rostro y esperé a que el cuerpo se calentara.

—Sigues hablando de eso —musitó, sentándose a mi lado—. Quizá deberíamos comenzar a discutir lo que te tiene de esta manera, ¿no crees? Como dos adultos civilizados…

—Cállate —le pedí, golpeando el vasito contra la mesa.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward tensar su mandíbula de forma brusca. Estaba muy molesto, pero yo también.

—Isabella…

—Cállate, ¡vete! —exclamé, dándome la vuelta de un solo giro para enfrentarlo frente a frente—. No me hables de adultos civilizados luego de lo que ocurrió, ¿oíste bien?

Sabía que estaba actuando de forma impulsiva, pero tenía todo tan guardado que ya no lo soportaba. Edward tenía los ojos bien abiertos, manteniéndose cauto desde su lugar. La barwoman nos miraba en la lejanía, un poco curiosa por lo que ocurría.

—Hay cosas que necesito explicarte.

—No me interesa. Ve a juguetear con esa mujer, conmigo no lo intentes, ya no más —escupí.

Negó y puso su mano en mi muñeca para impedir que me fuera.

—Bella —susurró, muy adolorido—. ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿Quieres que me vaya hoy y no vuelva a verte más? —inquirió—. ¿Quieres que se acabe así?

Por un segundo vi pánico en sus ojos, un sentimiento real, genuino, que por un segundo me ardió en el pecho. Bajé la guardia un segundo y el corazón se me subió a la boca, preguntándome si esto era lo que quería. No, claro que no, lo que más quería era que me estrechara entre sus brazos y no perderlo, no ahora que se iba.

—No necesitas preguntármelo, ni siquiera está en mí la respuesta. Ojalá pudieras recordar todo, pero veo que no lo harás —susurré, aguantándome el llanto—. Tengo que irme, no quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Él me soltó de a poco, pestañeando y mirando al suelo, comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir. Sus ojos brillaban de tristeza y de llanto contenido.

En ese preciso momento apareció Ethan, que miraba con preocupación.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —inquirió él.

—Necesito irme —dije, para luego suspirar.

Ethan nos miró a ambos, sintiendo la densidad de nuestra tensión y el deterioro de nuestra relación, a horas de su viaje.

—Si tan solo me permitieras hablar, yo… —Sus cejas se arquearon y finalmente sonrió, frunciendo el ceño y alejándose, muy confundido.

Miré hacia otro lado para no tener que verlo marchar. Me dejé caer nuevamente en el taburete y miré por un buen rato hacia la madera de la barra, buscando la forma de calmar mi respiración.

—Bella, necesitas salir de aquí —me aconsejó Ethan con suavidad.

Por más que lo aguantara, el escozor de las lágrimas resultaba insoportable.

—Nos vemos después, Ethan.

Caminé con rapidez hacia adelante, ignorando a la masa. No sabía dónde había quedado Ethan, pero la verdad poco me importaba. Salí nuevamente y sentí el aire frío sobre mi piel. El cielo reflejaba un crepúsculo de maravillosos colores, generando una postal magnífica, postal que me habría gustado tener junto a él.

Tenía las manos apretadas mientras miraba al cielo, perdiéndome en los recuerdos más dolorosos de nuestra realidad. Tuve que apoyar las manos en las vallas, observando la vista del río Este, donde Edward me pidió ser su novia. Fue un recuerdo instantáneo que me hizo tanta conexión con la realidad que, de un solo suspiro, me hizo llorar. Mis manos tiritaban mientras intentaba aferrarme al suelo y a la valla, así como mi barbilla mientras los sollozos se expulsaban de manera automática.

Quedaban horas para que se fuera, solo horas y nada más.

Miré hacia el frente y vi, desde la lejanía, como todos bailaban, comenzando por mis hermanos, luego mi padre y finalmente los demás, ajenos a todo por completo, olvidando que yo existía, que simplemente me había perdido en el fondo y que no quería bailar porque además de que Edward y yo estábamos alejados hoy, sabía que tarde o temprano esta era nuestra última noche y que la estábamos desperdiciando hasta arrepentirnos.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —susurré, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?

Levanté el rostro y tomé aire.

Tenía que irme con él. No podía perder al amor de mi vida. ¡Necesitaba irme con él! ¡Necesitaba vivir mi vida junto a la suya! A pesar de que estuviera enojada, a pesar de todo el miedo… no podía dejarlo marchar sin antes decirle que lo amaba con una intensidad que me estaba ahogando.

Me giré, dispuesta a buscarlo, pero topé con Ethan.

—Si quieres estar sola me marcho, discúlpame…

—No, no te preocupes. Iba a irme de todos modos.

—¿Estabas llorando? ¿Algo ocurrió con mi hermano? Siento inmiscuirme, pero me preocupa.

—Está bien. —Me encogí de hombros—. No ocurre nada… importante.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó a mi lado, en la orilla de la fuente.

—Te ha hecho daño, ¿no?

Apreté los labios y luego cerré los ojos.

—Bella, creo que es el mejor momento para que ustedes se alejen, de lo contrario sólo tú pagarás las consecuencias.

—Ethan —susurré, alejándome de a poco.

—¿Tanto lo amas que no puedes dejarlo ir?

Negué, mintiéndole. De alguna manera, mi instinto me aconsejaba que no le contara a nadie de mis sentimientos.

—De todas formas esta era mi fecha límite, es suficiente. Ya mañana se va —mentí.

Nos quedamos callados un momento hasta que él me ofreció su mano.

—No desperdicies un buen momento por un hombre que no vale la pena, tu hermano querrá verte feliz para cuando comience el lanzamiento del ramo y el juego de la liga —me dijo divertido—. El mío no merece lo que estás sintiendo, es un imbécil.

—Ethan, no creo que sea correcto que hables así de él.

—Sé por qué lo digo. —Suspiró.

Él finalmente sonrió.

—Quiero ver tu sonrisa, me parece un regalo divino —susurró, poniendo su mano en mi antebrazo.

—Ahora me resulta un poco difícil.

—¿Te parece suficiente si te digo que podría mirarte toda la noche sin aburrirme? ¿Eso te haría sonreír?

Elevé levemente las comisuras de mis labios, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa por su sinceridad.

—Así me gusta —susurró, tomando mi barbilla.

Fue inevitable compararlo como tantas veces sucedía, tenía tan grabados los dedos de Edward que ya eran parte de mí.

—No ha sido una buena semana para ti, ¿cierto?

Hice una mueca mientras.

—Todo comenzó con mi despido. —Suspiré.

Ethan asintió comprensivo.

—Pero al menos tus padres me han ayudado y puedo seguir con la auditoría de la empresa familiar.

Su expresión cambió a la incomodidad, lo que llamó mi atención.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que volver a trabajar en ello valga la pena, probablemente te recuerde a todo lo ocurrido con Vulturi y…

—¿Crees que debería renunciar?

—No, sólo pienso que podría conseguirte algo totalmente nuevo, donde puedas reinventarte.

Me puse un poco incómoda frente a la idea, no me gustaba que me consiguieran trabajo de formas que no eran correctas, y para mí las influencias lo eran, sobre todo si precisamente era Ethan.

—No, lo siento, no puedo aceptar algo así como así.

Sonrió con comprensión.

—Me gusta que te tomes tanta importancia en demostrar tus méritos, siempre he sabido que eres una mujer impresionante en lo que haces, aún tan joven.

Ethan estaba acercándose y yo me alejé en automático. Necesitaba ir con Edward ahora y alejarme de su hermano era lo mejor.

—Todo lo que he hecho ha valido la pena gracias a mi esfuerzo, no me gustan los regalos laborales —dije en un hilo de voz, notando el cambio en sus ojos claros.

Por un segundo me pregunté dónde estaba Edward, pero enseguida recordé a Irina.

—Bella, no puedo dejar de mirarte —masculló.

Pestañeé y entonces suspiré, porque no podía corresponder a ninguno de sus gestos.

—Quizá deberías, sino me pondrás nerviosa —intenté bromear.

—Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida—, pero cada día que pasa estás más hermosa, más… increíble.

Ethan me acercaba a él, mirando cada espacio de mi rostro como si quisiera grabárselo.

—Pues ponte anteojos.

Sonrió, como diciendo " _¿que no lo entiende?_ ".

—Bella, me gustas muchísimo, ¿cómo hago para quitarte de mi mente?

Me quedé un tanto sorprendida, mientras un centenar de preguntas surgían en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué Ethan era tan sincero?

—Ethan…

—Si sigo teniéndote en frente no podré contenerme más, Bella. Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que algo ibas a provocarme, y entonces seguí mirándote, conociéndote… ¿Cómo hago?

Yo tenía mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo sutilmente.

—Eres… la mujer que he esperado por mucho tiempo, Bella —masculló, acercando su rostro al mío.

Y entonces me besó, dejándome sin aliento. Yo tenía los ojos abiertos, totalmente petrificada. Pero entonces reaccioné, alarmada por el sabor de sus labios, porque no estaba bien y porque mis labios clamaban y pertenecían a otra persona.

—¡No! —exclamé, empujando su pecho hacia atrás—. No es correcto, ¡no tenías que besarme!

Alguien, de un momento a otro, tiró de él completamente para quitármelo de encima. Era tal la fuerza que terminó dejándolo caer al suelo, con su silueta alta observándolo con los puños apretados. Estaba tan absorta que tardé en darme cuenta que se trataba de Edward, tan furioso como nunca lo había visto. Corrí hasta ellos, aterrada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Edward lo tomó desde el traje y lo levantó para golpearlo contra la reja más cercana.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —inquirió con los dientes apretados.

—Edward, basta —espeté, temerosa de que alguien pudiera venir a ver este espectáculo.

Ethan lo miraba con desprecio mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de él, que aún lo tenía agarrado desde el traje.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso o aterrado de que quedes con las manos vacías? ¡Suéltame!

La mirada de Edward me intimidaba tanto que me aterraba, pero como pude puse mi mano en su brazo para quitarlo de ahí.

—Déjame, sé lo que hago —bramó él, haciéndome saltar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me hice para atrás de forma automática.

Ethan gruñó y lo empujó, pero Edward, cegado al completo, le propinó un puñetazo certero en la mandíbula. Di un grito de horror y me acerqué a Ethan para comprobar que estuviera bien.

—Lo siento —le susurré al ver que comenzaba a sangrar.

—Aléjate de este imbécil, es lo mejor que puedes hacer —me dijo, quitándose la sangre de la boca.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le recriminé con las manos apretadas—. Edward, no necesitabas hacerlo, por Dios.

Los ojos de Edward estaban muy abiertos y sus fosas nasales también mientras respiraba acompasadamente.

—¿Vas a defenderlo? —inquirió con la furia brotándole por los poros.

—¡Basta! —le grité, empujándolo hacia atrás—. Basta con esto, es suficiente.

Pero él estaba tan fuera de sus cabales que no le importaba lo que yo dijera, sino más bien que su hermano me haya besado.

—Ven conmigo, no puedo dejarte con este tipo —me dijo Ethan, tomando mi mano.

—No vuelvas a tocarla, déjala —gruñó.

Volvió a acercarse como un loco, pero yo me puse en medio, impidiéndole que lo hiciera. Edward quedó paralizado y tragó.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Arruinarle el matrimonio a tu sobrina y a mi propio hermano? —le pregunté con rabia—. Vete, Ethan, por favor.

Los dos se quedaron mirando mientras el menor se marchaba, no sin antes darme una mirada como prometiéndome volver.

—¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?! ¡Estás loco! —le grité, descargando toda la furia que tenía guardada.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaban a esclarecerse de a poco cuando notó lo enojada que estaba, pero no me importaba.

—Ethan tiene razón, lo único que te importa es quedar con las manos vacías. Por supuesto, ya no tienes quien te supla las malditas necesidades —dije entre dientes—. ¡Déjame en paz! No vengas ahora con esto porque ya has hecho suficiente para que necesite alejarte de mí. Justo ahora que pensaba… Dios…

Edward levantó las cejas y luego la mirada, completamente consciente de lo que estaba hablando.

—¡¿Por qué ahora?! Lo único que necesitaba era sinceridad, pero tú… te has encargado de arruinarlo todo. —Dejé caer los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, completamente exhausta—. Como un animal, viniendo acá como si realmente te perteneciera, ¡basta ya! Por favor… basta —susurré—. No vengas acá como si realmente te importara, porque no te importo, nunca ha sido así. Yo sólo quería ir contigo, Ethan se acercó, pero yo de verdad quería ir contigo, correr hacia ti y decirte que… que yo quería…

Mi barbilla tiritaba de rabia y las lágrimas eran tan espesas que amenazaban con salir, picándome los ojos.

—Dímelo, ¿por qué ahora? —exclamé, dándole golpes a su pecho—, ¿por qué ahora que te necesito tanto y es nuestro último día? —Le propiné otro golpe, sin fuerzas, solo con rabia y desesperación—. ¿Por qué ahora que te irás?

Yo quería irme con él, estaba desesperada por decírselo, pero ahora sentía que todo estaba arruinado.

No sabía cuántos golpes débiles habré dado en su pecho, pero acabé tan cansada que Edward terminó estrechándome entre sus brazos y yo, tan estúpida, me dejé agasajar por un instante, cerrando los ojos por la sensación de su calor y olor.

—Suéltame, ¡suéltame! —le grité.

Me miraba con las cejas arqueadas, completamente desecho, y entonces me soltó, haciéndome sentir el frío del viento.

—¡Ni siquiera me importó que me besara! Porque de todas formas siempre termino pensando en ti, maldita sea —dije entre dientes—. ¡Tú, tú y tú! ¡Porque siempre eres tú!

—Bella… —Suspiró.

—Hoy en la mañana hiciste que me deshiciera en pedazos, gratuitamente, sin enmendaduras, porque solo a ti se te ocurre emborracharte y abrir la puta boca. Creí que podría, viéndote por última vez hasta que te marcharas… Y… yo hace solo unos minutos quería correr hacia ti y gritarte que nos fuéramos juntos. —Me reí con desgana.

Pestañeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Ibas a irte conmigo?

Sollocé con fuerza.

—¡Sí! No podía dejarte ir, pero ahora sólo estoy enojada contigo, ¡estoy furiosa! ¡No necesito que me quites del medio como un animal! ¡Me has gritado y me has quitado del medio como si yo fuera cualquier cosa, menos tu novia!

La expresión de Edward se volvió más dolorosa, a segundos de agacharse y suplicarme que le escuchara.

—Ayer me dijiste tantas cosas hermosas, tantas que… no puedo olvidarlas. ¡Pero mira como actuaste! ¿Dónde quedó el hombre de cuarenta años con el que moría por irme lejos y vivir mi vida? ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que simplemente me alejas, como si no quisieras tenerme a tu lado…

—No, no digas eso, te tendría junto a mi a donde quiera que fuera, porque me importas, eres la única persona que necesito y quiero a mi lado. Sé que fui un borracho de mierda pero estaba tan angustiado con la posibilidad de no verte desde mañana en adelante, que solo bebí y… dije cientos de cosas que… finalmente pude recordar.

Tragué y lo contemplé mientras las lágrimas me bloqueaban la visión

—Recordé todo, por eso venía hacia ti. Entonces te vi con mi hermano y los celos me hicieron enloquecer, porque no quiero que te bese ni que te toque, porque solo yo quiero hacerlo, porque eres mi novia.

Seguí sollozando con mucha fuerza, agotada desde el interior.

—Creí que era un sueño, ¿sabes? Creí que todo lo que te dije lo había hecho bajo un sueño precioso, una realidad onírica que volvería a repetir cientos de veces. Bella… te soñé de blanco, vistiendo un atuendo vaporoso, inmenso, con flores por doquier. —Se atrevió a llevar una mano a mis labios, acariciándolos—. Todo en ti brillaba y tu sonrisa era la imagen más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. Tu cabello tenía flores también y sentía el aroma desde lo lejos, parado en el podio, esperándote mientras caminabas del brazo de tu padre y… —Suspiró con las cejas arqueadas—. Y eras tan feliz conmigo, me miraste y supe todo, que te necesitaba y que no podía dejarte ir. Fue cuando tomé tu mano y te sostuve conmigo que pude decir lo que tanto quería, pero no me atreví, porque aún tengo miedo, porque no quiero hacerte daño. Y entonces sonreíste más, me mirabas a los ojos y me decías con tu brillo que me quedara contigo, que enfrentara esta maldita realidad… Y entonces te lo dije, te dije que te amaba.

Apreté su saco y él cerró los ojos unos largos segundos.

—Creí que era un sueño, cariño, pero…

—Lo dijiste de verdad.

Asintió.

—Oh no, Bella, no sigas llorando, por favor —suplicó, limpiándome el rostro con sus pulgares—. No lo soporto. Te hice daño.

Suspiró y me acarició la mejilla, con esa misma suavidad que dejó ver anoche. Mi corazón no dejaba de bombear, desesperado por más.

—¿Por qué el alcohol te hizo ser tan sincero? ¿Por qué no decírmelo?

—Son los recuerdos…

—¿Es por Renata? —inquirí con mucho pesar.

Negó con los ojos cerrados.

—No es por ella, es por el odio, el recuerdo de lo malo, la rabia… todo. Lo único que tengo es miedo, solo que, cuando tú estás frente a mí, ese miedo desaparece.

Dejé ir el aire mientras esa electricidad llena de magia volvía a mi cuerpo como la vida.

—En ese sueño te dije todo lo que sentía y tú me respondías. Era tan feliz que… podría escucharlo mil veces. Cuando desperté asumí que era un sueño, que sólo fue mi cuerpo y mi mente instándome a saborear ese momento. Estaba confundido y reaccioné de esa manera al despertar, porque asumí, tan torpemente, que nada de eso había ocurrido. Y yo te dije que siempre digo estupideces cuando estoy borracho. —Bufó y arrugó más los párpados—. Merezco que quieras enviarme al carajo, porque te hice daño y no encuentro la forma de decirte lo siento.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente en su pecho, imaginando mi vida sin él. Era tan desconcertante, como si me quitaran el aliento de un solo golpe.

—Ahora sé que fue real y que una parte de mí añoraba esa imagen de ti.

Me tomó la barbilla con suavidad y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

—Isabella Swan, te amo.

Boté el aire.

—Te amo, muchísimo, tanto que… tanto que puedo dejarte aquí, no puedo…

—Edward…

—Te amo, amor, te amo de una manera que no logro concebir, pero así me quedo, con un amor que he luchado por decirte, pero el miedo me corrompía. Pero te lo digo, fuerte y claro, te amo profundamente, Isabella Swan, y eres la única mujer que podría hacer de mi mundo algo totalmente diferente.

Sonreí mientras las lágrimas me corrían por las mejillas.

—Por eso llamé a mi socio y rechacé la oferta a irme a España. No puedo irme, no puedo dejarte aquí. No puedo vivir sin ti, Bella.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido todo lo que ha sucedido? ¿Se imaginaron que iba a ocurrir algo como esto? ¿Qué piensan de la decisión de Bella a último minuto y la de Edward, justo al final del capítulo? ¿Creen que alguien más los vio? ¿Qué creen que dirá Bella a la decisión de Edward? ¡Cuéntenme todo lo que quieran!_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de todas ustedes, chicas, desde el fondo del corazón. Siempre estoy agradecida con toda sinceridad de los mensajes que me dejan, desde un gracias hasta mensajes más largos. Estaré muy feliz de volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente en este capítulo, esperando que me cuenten sus impresiones o lo que sea que quieran decirme._**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si dejas review sin cuenta, solo debes dejar tu correo palabra palabra por separado, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _PD: Feliz cumpleaños, Valeeecu, ¡¿qué mejor regalo que un capítulo?! Te adoro_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	37. Capítulo 35: Quédate conmigo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Loving You – Seafret**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 35:**

 **Quédate conmigo**

" _Construí fuego en la nieve_

 _Para calentar nuestros cuerpos del frío_

 _Y dijiste: 'si nunca lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos'_

 _(…) Esto está obligado a dejar una marca_

 _Pero estaré orgulloso de llevar las cicatrices_

 _Cuentan una rica historia de desastres_

 _Sobre el amor y lo que vino después_

 _(…) Incluso si pudiera reescribir esta historia_

 _Es claro que todavía estaría amándote…_ "

Estaba paralizada. ¿Había dicho… que se quedaba?

—Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir. Ya está hecho, lo he rechazado, tú me importas más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y no puedo hacer que dejes a tu hermano aquí, menos con esa mujer dando giros en tu vida, menos con todos estos sentimientos que tengo aquí dentro. Te amo, Isabella Swan y me quedaría contigo sin importar nada más, porque solo te necesito a ti.

Estaba sin habla, con sentimientos encontrados y muy dispares. Por un lado estaba tan feliz que no cabía de emoción, pero por el otro sentía un dolor muy grande de saber que sus sueños se caían en pedazos solo porque quería estar conmigo.

—Y no me dirás nada, sé que no querías que perdiera mis sueños por ti, pero tú ahora eres mi sueño. —Se acercó a mi oído y susurró muy claro—. Te amo, mi _Preciosa y Pequeña Insaciable_.

Me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas y Edward me recibió con añoranza, besándome la frente y hundiendo sus dedos en mis cabellos.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —respondí mirando a sus ojos—. Te amo muchísimo. Eres… el hombre de mi vida.

Sonrió con una felicidad intensa que también me contagió.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar, lo único, nada más.

Me mantuve durante largos segundos con sus ojos conectados a los míos, mientras un montón de imágenes se cruzaban en frente.

—Pero… tus sueños, Edward… No puedo soportar hacerte esto.

—No me importa nada. Ya te lo dije, tú eres mi sueño —susurró, llevando su mano a mi barbilla—. El único, amor.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones y jadeé.

—Sé que querías irte conmigo —dijo—, pero quiero acompañarte aquí, dos años es demasiado tiempo, no lo puedo soportar.

—Te quedarás conmigo, no te marcharás —mascullé, llorando de manera desesperada.

—No, no me marcharé, no podría, no puedo pedirte que me acompañes si tu hermano está aquí, pero tampoco puedo irme sin ti, la idea es insoportable.

Sonrió levemente, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme a él.

—Te amo —añadió.

Escucharlo era tan divino. No sabía que esas palabras podían resultar tan increíbles desde sus labios. Él me acurrucó en su pecho y yo cerré los ojos mientras lo sentía abrazarme, uniendo cada pedazo en su sitio.

—Me gustaría cumplir tu sueño —dije con franqueza.

Volvió a sonreír, quitándome la respiración. Llevó sus dedos a mi mejilla y luego fue acariciando cada parte de mi rostro, mirándome de esa manera tan viva y preciosa.

—Comencemos a practicar, Sra. Cullen.

Volví a acurrucarme en su pecho y él besó mi coronilla.

—¿Y a ti, te gustaría? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Más que a nada en el mundo.

Suspiramos y nos acercamos lo suficiente para que nuestras frentes se tocaran. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de él.

—Bella, siento haber sido un idiota, te hice daño.

—Shh… Ya no me importa, sólo quiero que me sostengas y no me dejes caer nunca.

Subí mis manos hasta su quijada, sintiendo la barba incipiente. Edward me tenía tan agarrada que me era imposible siquiera moverme de su lado. Entonces me besó de manera demandante, pasional y a la vez aventurada, como nunca me había besado antes. Comprendí que estos eran los besos del Edward expuesto, el que ayer pude conocer.

—Aún lloras —musitó contra mis labios.

Pestañeé y me separé un poco para tocarme bajo los ojos.

—Tú me haces llorar.

Edward cambió su expresión a una de total agobio y desesperación, lo que me hizo reír como condenada.

—Eso me gusta, tu sonrisa, esa linda curva justo aquí. —Con su pulgar me tocó el labio superior, haciendo que enanchara el gesto—. Cuando lloras me siento muy impotente, duele bastante, ¿sabes? La primera vez, cuando Todd acabó en el hospital, no sabía qué hacer.

—Sólo con abrazarme es suficiente —aseguré.

Me miró a los ojos y luego me estrechó entre sus brazos, descansando mi mejilla a la altura de su corazón. No tardamos en volver a besarnos, ajenos a nuestro alrededor. Tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello, tan aferrada a él como si temiera perderlo, porque sí, temía que se fuera día y noche.

Sentimos un carraspeo que nos hizo dar un respingo. Era Rosalie, que tenía la mirada muy quieta y asustada.

Algo iba mal.

Miré hacia el lado y noté que Emmett nos observaba, anonadado y tenso de distintas formas.

Dios mío.

—Bella, quise avisarte, pero todo fue gritos… Emmett los encontró primero…

—¿Qué demonios haces con mi hermana? —inquirió, elevando la voz.

Venía caminando hacia nosotros, pero mirando a Edward con un odio palpable. Yo me interpuse rápidamente en el medio, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño.

—Bella, descuida —me susurró mi cobrizo desde atrás, tomándome la cintura para que lo dejara ir hacia el frente.

—No, no quiero que te haga daño.

Emmett no tomó en cuenta a Rose, que le pedía que no armara un escándalo.

—Ya lo sabes —le susurré a mi hermano—. Él es el hombre del que me enamoré, Em.

Levantó las cejas, pero luego asintió, sin decirme nada más.

—Bella, no puedo creerlo. Y tú, Edward Cullen, ¡eres mayor!

—Eso no significa nada, no es importante. Estoy…

—No, esto tiene que saberlo papá.

—¡No! ¡Basta ya! —lo regañé.

Emmett tragó.

—Yo amo a tu hermana, Emmett, si piensas que no la quiero y que mis sentimientos no son sinceros, estás muy equivocado. Bella es… todo para mí.

Mi hermano nos miró y luego arqueó las cejas, porque era tan sensible como Jasper.

—Dios, esto va a dividir a la familia —espetó, desesperado.

—¿Y qué importa más? ¿Lo feliz que soy con él o una división familiar?

Emmett dejó caer los hombros y se tomó la frente un segundo.

—Supongo que me has atrapado, porque tienes razón, de todas las cosas lo que siempre he querido es que seas feliz, Bella.

Sonreí con las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos.

—Sólo… —Miró a Edward, quien estaba serio y recto, pero sin soltarme la mano.

—Está bien, di lo que tengas que decir —dijo él, apretando más fuerte mi mano. Rose se quedó mirando el gesto y suspiró.

—Cuídala —dijo tajante—, de lo contrario no responderé. Es mi hermana, ¿bien? La amo y siempre estaré pendiente de ella. Solo quiero saber cuándo lo sabrán todos.

—Emmett, no creo que sea buena idea hacerles pensar en eso ahora.

—Pronto —interrumpió mi cobrizo—, muy pronto, te lo aseguro, Emmett.

—Así que la amas. Ya me parecía raro que siempre la miraras cuando ella pasaba por tu lado. No quise pensar mal, asumí que eras un hombre desinteresado en mujeres jóvenes, pero… también saqué conclusiones equivocadas, porque te enamoraste.

Edward asintió y me besó la mano.

—Tanto como tú amas a Rosalie.

Mi hermano asintió y miró a su esposa.

—No pensé que lo sabías.

—Bella me lo contó esta mañana, necesitaba hacerlo —le respondió mi amiga.

Él asintió sin preámbulo, consciente de la severidad de la situación, pero también de nuestros sentimientos genuinos.

—Demonios, esto será un desastre cuando se sepa. —Emmett comenzaba a desesperarse.

Me acerqué a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Emmett, por favor.

Él suspiró y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Lo amas?

—Más que a nadie, Emmett, demasiado, ni siquiera tengo palabras para decírtelo ni describirlo…

Tiró de mi barbilla y me dio un abrazo.

—Y tú, ¿qué me dices? —le preguntó a Edward.

Mi cobrizo caminó delante de mí, haciéndole frente a mi hermano.

—Amo a Bella, la amo desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que he podido tolerar en silencio. Es todo para mí, ¿sabes? Por ella soy capaz de todo y más. Quiero hacerla feliz, vivir mi vida con ella, planeo mucho a futuro con tu hermana y es porque simplemente no me imagino sin Bella.

Escuchar su sinceridad hizo que apegara mi mejilla a él y Edward me abrazó sin pudor.

—Cuídala, Edward, o no responderé —insistió.

Emmett le dio un puñetazo amistoso a mi cobrizo y este asintió de manera educada.

—Deberían volver, todo esto lo puede escuchar alguien más, ¿sí? —nos dijo Rose.

—Sí, hemos estado muy alejados. Creo que es tiempo de volver.

—Tienes razón. Iremos en un segundo —aseguró Edward, como si esperara que se fueran.

Rose pestañeó y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes asentir condescendientemente. Una vez que nos quedamos a solas, Edward suspiró y me acarició la nuca, enredando sus dedos con mis cabellos.

—Así que lo saben.

—Sí, necesitaba que mi mejor amiga supiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No pensé que Emmett fuera a escuchar todo.

—Al menos uno de tus hermanos sabe lo mucho que te amo, eso es un avance, ¿no?

Me reí.

—Creo que sí.

Me sonrojé un poco, mientras subía mis manos nuevamente a su cuello. Lo besé con lentitud durante unos segundos que se me hicieron cortos, especialmente porque quería seguir.

—Vamos —susurró—. Además, está haciendo frío, no quiero que vuelvas a resfriarte como la última vez.

—Claro. Te veo adentro.

—Te amo.

Ay, sentía que mis entrañas se estremecían.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Tuvimos que separarnos por caminos diferentes, lo que me entristeció un poco. Fingir era difícil, sobre todo ahora. Antes no me habría importado, pero en este instante ya todo era completamente diferente.

Me metí al baño, que era hermoso. Me gustaban los azulejos de diferentes colores y el mármol tan fino.

Me miré al espejo de pared y entonces suspiré, evaluando mi expresión. Tenía los ojos llenos de ilusión, y por un instante temí que aquello se desvaneciera otra vez. Nunca me había sentido así en mi vida.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me mojé un poco el cabello para que mis hebras onduladas tomaran mejor forma.

Cuando me ponía un poco más de labial en los labios, sentí que alguien tiraba la cadena de uno de los cubículos. No me habría importado la situación si esa mujer no hubiera sido Tanya, que al salir, me miró a través del espejo, un poco sorprendida de verme aquí. Creí que iba a ignorarme, así como yo también iba a hacerlo, pero se acercó al lavado que había justo a mi lado, mirando hacia la llave de agua con un poco de incomodidad. Yo guardé el labial, me arreglé un poco las pestañas y me acomodé para salir con dignidad del baño, pero ella me lo impidió, sujetando mi muñeca con fuerza.

—Bella, espera —exclamó.

Me giré con seriedad, con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Sí?

Suspiró y se alejó un poco del lavado. Su expresión no era en ningún caso como antes la había visto.

—Lamento molestarte, sobre todo ahora, pero los he estado mirando durante la noche y me ha sorprendido que tú y…

—Creo que no es de tu importancia.

—Sí, sí lo es, porque Edward es mi mejor amigo.

—Entonces diga lo que tenga que decir.

Suspiró.

—Realmente te ama, siento haberme dado cuenta de esto demasiado tarde —susurró—. También lamento haberme comportado así ese día, pero eres muy joven, Bella —se encogió de hombros—, en realidad, me he preocupado mucho más por ti.

Levanté las dejas y luego fruncí el ceño.

—No creo que hacer una comparación mía con una perra sea una buena manera de preocuparse por mí.

—Sí, y no sabes cuánto lo siento —exclamó con sinceridad—. Pero te vi allá afuera con Edward, llorabas y… solo pensé en que realmente aún eres muy joven, muy emocional. Pero le importas, conozco a Edward, y te aseguro que el miedo no lo controla. Sin embargo, te ama, y tú también lo amas a él.

Yo asentí y ella respiró hondo.

—¿Me perdonas por lo que hice? —insistió.

Por un lado sabía que lo hacía porque Edward aún no le dirigía la palabra, pero por el otro se veía sincera y expectante. Pero lo entendía y tampoco quería ser la causante de que ellos dos estuvieran distanciados, no era justo.

—Claro, ya quedó en el olvido —dije con suavidad.

—Gracias, Bella, y por favor, compréndelo —susurró, tomándome una mano.

Asentí, aunque no necesitaba que me lo dijera.

—Iré a ver a mi hermano, nos vemos allá —le dije, tomando mi pequeña cartera.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, pensaba seriamente en Tanya y su énfasis en que lo comprendiera. De alguna manera, sentía que quería decirme algo, pero simplemente no tenía idea de qué. De todas formas, esperaba que ella y Edward pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, aunque mi cobrizo fuera muy intransigente.

En la zona de la fiesta, las personas ya estaban bebiendo champaña como condenadas y estaban bastante entonadas, diferente a lo que habíamos pasado nosotros hace un rato. De pronto pensé en Ethan y me sentí muy mal, ¿dónde estaría? No lo veía por ningún lado. Dios, no debió besarme, había malentendido absolutamente todo.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Jasper, viniendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

—Oh, Jas. —Me eché a sus brazos y lo abracé durante un largo rato.

—Te busqué por todas partes, ¿qué pasa contigo? Últimamente lo único que haces es perderte de vista.

—Ya sabes, soy un alma errante que gusta de viajar por todos lados.

Él se largó a reír y me sostuvo junto a su pecho.

—Estoy tan feliz de que seas la madrina de bodas, las flores han estado preciosas, no han dejado de preguntarme quién las hizo para pedir tu contacto —me comentó mientras me acercaba hacia donde se encontraba mi familia.

—Florería Swan a su servicio. —Hice un saludo militar y luego le guiñé un ojo.

—Oh no, esto es mérito cien por ciento tuyo, ahora que el asunto de la empresa Vulturi se fue al carajo, sería buena idea que pudieras dedicarte a esto como siempre te ha gustado…

—Jasper —lo interrumpí con voz suave. Sonrió—. Tú sabes que decidí estudiar en la universidad para no tener que mendigar como hace unos años, cuando ella no tenía nada para ofrecernos mientras utilizaba el dinero de papá en sus… cosas. —Suspiré—. Me propuse mejorar y por mucho que ame las flores, no puedo vivir de ello.

—Lo sé, hermanita, pero debes tener en cuenta que, si algún día te lo propones, ten por seguro que te iría excelente.

—De momento saquemos a flote la florería de papá —dije.

Él solo sonrió.

—Hija, creí que te habías ido o algo así —exclamó Charlie, viniendo con Sue y Todd en la silla. Mi pequeño hermano ya estaba dormido.

—Lo siento, he estado muy pensativa últimamente —le comenté mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Todd.

—Por el despido y Renée, ¿no?

Sue me miró como si supiera qué era lo que me había estado preocupando hasta hace un rato.

—Iré a la mesa por un momento, no quiero que Todd despierte con la música —se disculpó ella.

—Algo así. Es un tumulto de cosas, sobre todo porque estoy completamente sensible por la boda de mi hermanito. Ahora soy la única soltera —exclamé, sacándole risas a los dos.

—La vida da vueltas, Srta. Swan, no debe cerrarse a las posibilidades —comentó Edward, que venía con Alice del brazo.

Por un momento abrí mucho los ojos, pero entonces le di una sonrisilla, un poco temerosa de ruborizarme como idiota.

Claro, soltera en realidad no estaba. Era su novia.

—¿Lo dices porque has estado coqueteando con Irina Denali? —espetó Alice, que miraba con una mezcla de diversión y celos.

Mi sonrisa cesó de inmediato. Había olvidado a esa mujer por completo… hasta ahora. Todos los demás se largaron a reír, excepto Edward y yo. Él enarcó una ceja y tragó, mirándome como si quisiera averiguar mis pensamientos, mientras yo buscaba la forma de calmar mis celos y el coraje.

—Si hubiera sabido que estarías intentando algo con ella no la habría invitado —insistió ella, haciéndose la molesta—. Nadie me quita a mi tío —afirmó, agarrándose de su brazo con ímpetu.

Edward pestañeó, un poco incómodo. Yo luchaba internamente para no demostrar mi molestia, algo que con el tiempo se había estado haciendo frecuente.

—Quizá vendría siendo hora de que dejes que Edward se comporte como un hombre adulto y disfrute de su libertad, ¿no lo crees, cariño? —le dijo Jasper, tomando la mano de su esposa para quitarla del lado del cobrizo.

Charlie solo observaba como si se tratara de un juego, mientras que yo miraba hacia otro punto. Si Alice lo decía era por algo.

—Sería mejor evitar hablar de mi vida privada —intervino Edward, con la mordida bastante tensa—. Además, no tengo ningún interés en ella.

Alice rodó los ojos y yo fingí una sonrisa mientras mataba a Edward por dentro. Él lo notó y suspiró, frunciendo sus labios de manera seria.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —me preguntó papá al oído.

—No, nada, tranquilo —le susurré con una sonrisa.

Sentía que Edward nos miraba con bastante interés.

El maestro de ceremonias llamó a todos en ese instante para que nos acercáramos al escenario. La música ya había cesado y los novios se fueron de la mano hacia la zona del medio, con todos rodeándolos.

—¡Es momento de lanzar el ramo! —exclamó Alice, haciendo que todas las mujeres solteras que estaban presente comenzaran a gritar de emoción, especialmente las amigas de la novia.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —inquirió Rose, que venía llegando con Emmett.

—En nuestra boda no lo hiciste, al menos hazlo acá —me molestó mi hermano, mientras papá solo nos miraba con amor paterno.

—Estoy soltera porque ustedes, machos celosos, no me lo permiten —contraargumenté.

—¡Y ojo! —exclamó Alice—, quiero que participen casadas y solteras.

Rose dio un grito y tiró de mí hacia donde se encontraban los demás mientras yo permanecía a regañadientes. Odiaba los lanzamientos de ramo.

Unos hombres comenzaron a poner sillas alrededor de Alice, de manera que ella era el centro del círculo. Alice, que no daba más de la emoción, apretaba el ramo que yo misma confeccioné para ella junto a su pecho, esperando que me sentara junto con las demás desesperadas.

—Mi invitada especial —destacó, alargando su mano para que yo se la tomara—, ¡mi madrina de bodas!

Le mostré la lengua mientras todos me aplaudían, incluido Edward, que sonreía con ese encanto que brillaba desde la lejanía. Cuando al fin me senté, él se cruzó de brazos, expectante. Yo entrecerré mis ojos, esperando que no se riera de mí, además, aún tenía muy fresco a su _amiga_ Irina en mi cabeza, quien más encima estaba sentada a dos puestos más allá, mirando precisamente al cobrizo.

—¡Que comience la música! —vociferó el maestro de ceremonias.

Una melodía muy divertida comenzó a sonar y el mismo Jasper se acercó al centro de la pista con un pañuelo negro entre las manos. Alice le hizo una morisqueta y mi hermano la giró para ponerle la tela contra los ojos, vendándola completamente, para luego darle un par de vueltas en su propio eje.

—¡No veo nada! —gritó, moviendo su ramo hacia muchos lados.

Todos nos reímos, y algunas se aferraban a la silla, esperando que Alice le dejara el ramo de una buena vez.

La música comenzó a sonar más rápido y Alice inició su juego, moviéndose por todo el círculo sin saber quiénes éramos. A ratos tambaleaba, pero definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo. En un momento llegó frente a Lauren, su amiga más desesperada, pero entonces siguió, moviéndose con algo de malicia en la sonrisa. La expectación de los demás era inmensa, pero la única que me tenía distraída al completo era precisamente la de él. Tenía una mano agarrándose el mentón, muy interesado en mí. En un instante me guiñó un ojo, provocando los ya frecuentes dolores intensos en mi bajo vientre. De pronto, sentí el cosquilleo de unas espinitas y hojas entre mis dedos. Alice me había dejado el ramo justo en el regazo. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir, mientras yo me miraba con todas estas flores, absorta.

Edward sonreía sin piedad.

—Oh Dios, Bella. —Se rio Rose, que estaba a mi lado.

Alice se quitó rápidamente el vendaje, descubriendo que era yo.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! —exclamó emocionada.

Toqué los suaves pétalos mientras recobraba la relación tiempo-espacio en el que me encontraba, para luego mirar hacia mi alrededor. Las amigas de Alice me miraban con algo de envidia, mientras que los demás asistentes se reían o aplaudían.

—Esto es trampa —le dije a Alice.

—No lo es. —Se encogió de hombros—. Te juro que mi instinto me llevó a ti.

Rodé los ojos mientras olía el aroma de las flores.

El espectáculo divertido aún no terminaba, pues el maestro de ceremonias pidió acercarse nuevamente, era el turno de Jasper para sacar la liga de la novia.

—Bonito ramo —me susurró Edward mientras se metió entre el gentío, justo a mi lado.

De reojo vi que Rose alejaba poco a poco a papá y a los Cullen, mientras hablaban precisamente de la liga. _Dios cuando no puede darte ángeles, te da buenas amigas_ , pensé.

Hice un mohín y volví a poner mi nariz en las flores. La verdad, no podía engañarme, ganar el ramo era divertido.

—La persona que lo hizo debe ser muy talentosa —comenté con fingida despreocupación.

Edward se largó a reír y yo sentí escalofríos. El sonido de su diversión era masculino y grave, como una melodía onírica.

—Al parecer, refleja su propia belleza en sus creaciones.

—¿Siempre eres así de adulador?

—Solo con quienes quiero serlo, especialmente contigo, porque simple y llanamente te amo.

Ay, ese te amo.

—Entonces gracias, hice el ramo con mucho cariño, no pensé que me lo ganaría —susurré.

Él tomó una de las flores y la cortó, llevándola suavemente hacia mi cabello. Por un instante actuamos como dos personas normales, sin escondernos ni pensar en los prejuicios de los demás. Nunca me había sentido tan tranquila.

—Ahora estás completa, con flores a tu alrededor te vuelves mucho más hermosa, mucho más —enfatizó, mirándome a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que me cohibí—. Por Dios, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, eres la mujer más preciosa que he conocido. Me fascinas.

Mi vientre se revolvía de nervios.

—Eres increíble, mi amor —expresé con naturalidad y él pestañeó con los ojos enternecidos—. Supongo que de algo sirvió ganarme el ramo —dije divertida.

Él no sonrió, simplemente seguía mirándome a través de esas cuencas verdes, de pronto sinceras.

—Quizá hay otro mensaje que deberías descubrir, ¿no crees? Mi sueño viéndote de blanco, el ramo… Estoy entusiasta, Sra. Cullen.

Nuestros dedos se tocaron con suavidad, un espacio ínfimo de segundos que sabíamos solo eso podía durar, pero era suficiente.

Qué ganas tenía de permanecer abrazada a él sin que nadie nos mirara con rechazo.

Luego de la expectación, mi hermano le quitó la liga con sus dientes a Alice, que no dejaba de reírse de nervios. Todos emitimos gritos y exclamaciones de alegría cuando la mostró triunfante entre sus dedos. Entonces la cortó en cinco trozos y comenzó a lanzarlas a distintos lugares, incluida la cabeza de Edward.

—¡Hey! —exclamó, tomándola con algo de incomodidad—. ¿De qué te ríes, Isabella?

—¡Nada! —mentí, apretando los labios.

Suspiró y miró la liga, un tanto desconcertado.

—Supongo que esto puede verse bien junto a tu ramo —bromeó, poniéndola frente a mi rostro.

—No seas bobo —comenté por lo bajo.

 _Me ilusionas más_ , pensé.

—Solo estoy siendo sincero, Sra. Cullen.

Estaba muy sonrojada.

—Desde que te soñé de blanco no puedo quitarme esa fuerte imagen de la cabeza… Por Dios, cuánto te amo.

Sentí escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, miré entre el gentío y cuando me aseguré de que no había nadie cercano, lo abracé.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí, Sra. Cullen.

—No digas eso.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió mientras me rozaba la nariz en el hombro.

—Porque me ilusiono de verdad —confesé.

Se separó un poco y puso su mano en mi mejilla mientras me miraba a los ojos de forma contemplativa y muy profunda.

—No es ilusión si lo podemos hacer realidad.

Dios mío.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida porque papá venía acercándose con Rose detrás, haciéndome gestos un tanto desesperados. Edward y yo nos separamos unos cuantos centímetros y fingimos mantener una actitud más o menos amistosa.

—¿Disfrutando de sus nuevos premios? —nos molestó papá, palpando el hombro de Edward con amigabilidad.

—Fuimos víctimas de los novios, al parecer no es suficiente ser sus padrinos —bromeó el cobrizo con naturalidad.

Rose se acercó a mí y puso su codo en mi hombro, para luego susurrarme muy sutilmente:

—No lo mires tanto, se está notando que te mueres por él o yo estoy más perceptiva ahora que lo sé.

Carraspeó para pasar desapercibida y se acomodó mejor.

Pestañeé porque era cierto, luego de lo que Edward acababa de decirme no podía dejar de poner mis ojos en él.

—Eventualmente, el ramo pudo llegar a Sue después de todo —destacó papá, mirando hacia los lados por si venía ella—. Habría tenido un significado bastante apegado a la realidad.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No me estarás diciendo que…? —Él asintió y yo abrí la boca, anonadada—. Le pedirás… ¿matrimonio?

Suspiró y sonrió junto con los demás.

—Creo que es tiempo, ¿no crees? Darme una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

—Oh, papá, por supuesto que sí —exclamé.

—Sobre todo usted, Charlie —afirmó Rose.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué piensas tú, Edward? —Papá no sabía que Edward se había divorciado hace años, por lo que su pregunta estaba totalmente limpia de segundas intenciones.

El cobrizo pestañeó, pensativo.

—Ha encontrado a la mujer correcta, estoy seguro que los amores de la vida no siempre son los primeros. Frente a eso las segundas oportunidades son válidas totalmente. Lo felicito por atreverse.

Charlie le estrechó la mano como un buen amigo, ajeno totalmente a la intensidad de esas palabras. Yo sentía que mis piernas se tambalearon por un segundo, pues en un instante mi mente me traicionó, llevándome a la idea de que nosotros…

Tragué y miré a Rose, que estaba observándome con la duda implantada en la cara.

—Bueno, tú tienes casi mi edad. —Se rio papá—. Sé que me entiendes.

El retorno nuevamente de la música y ambiente de fiesta nos distrajo rápidamente de la situación. Papá me invitó a bailar, así que, con algo de nervios, dejé a mi mejor amiga con Edward. Sabía muy bien que Rose no iba a callarse, sea lo que sea que tuviera que decirle.

—¿No estás celoso de que tu querido padre pueda casarse? —me preguntó mientras nos movíamos bajo la entrañable música bailable.

—No, papá, no con Sue. Es una buena mujer, te mereces alguien que realmente te haga feliz.

Me acarició la mejilla y luego me besó la frente, de él lo aprendió Jasper.

—Es primera vez que siento de verdad lo que es amor, ¿sabes? Bueno, tú aún eres muy joven para comprender, pero a esta edad uno ya sabe reconocer y diferenciar que a veces el real amor no se concentra totalmente en quién fue primero.

—¿No sentiste miedo de que volviera a repetirse? —inquirí.

Dimos un par de vueltas mientras hablábamos, totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero todos ustedes me hicieron notar que era la mujer correcta, sobre todo tú, que eres tan perceptiva. Además, ustedes ya están adultos, a excepción de Todd, no podía permitirme ser temeroso si ya era tiempo de ser feliz. A veces, cuando los daños son tan inmensos, el miedo no se va nunca, no te atreves, no te permites ser feliz… yo no quería ser parte de eso.

Me abracé a papá por unos segundos, un poco triste de escucharlo con tanta convicción. Me resultaba inevitable que Edward se cruzara en mi mente, el dolor que los recuerdos de esa mujer aún seguían generándole y el miedo que yo misma lograba disminuir, ¿eso acabaría algún día?

—Bueno, tú sabes que Sue es una excelente mujer —exclamó con tranquilidad.

—Lo sé, papá, ojalá todos los hombres tuvieran la misma convicción que tú.

Edward se acercó con Rose, que al parecer habían bailado al igual que nosotros. No sabía qué pudieron haber hablado, pero aquí estaban, esperándonos.

—Siento interrumpir, ¿me permite un baile con la madrina de bodas? —preguntó Edward.

—Oh, claro, por supuesto —exclamó papá, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla—. Rose, querida, nuestro turno.

Mi rubia amiga aceptó encantada y, antes de marcharse con papá, me guiñó un ojo. _Ángel de Dios_ , pensé otra vez.

Edward se posicionó en frente de mí y me ofreció su mano. Yo la tomé con confianza y enseguida pude apreciar el calor que me generaba.

—Necesitaba bailar contigo sin temor a que me enviaras al demonio —me dijo, poniendo su mano en mi cintura.

Me reí, aunque más pareció un gemido. Rememorar toda la rabia de hace un rato resultaba un poco incómodo.

—Aún tengo una razón para enviarte al demonio —le hice saber, causando su intriga.

—Creí que…

Puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para que no hablara.

—Irina.

Suspiró, captando la intención de mi mensaje. Entonces tiró sutilmente de mí para llevarme hasta la zona más oscura del lugar, ocultándonos entre la gente que bailaba.

—No me digas que los comentarios de la celosa de Alice los tomaste en serio.

Parecía tan anonadado que me causaba gracia. Bueno, un poco, la imagen de Edward bailando con esa mujer me revolvía las tripas.

—No, lo que tomé en serio fue verte bailando con ella —destaqué.

—Seguramente te comentaron que fue una aventura hace años atrás —murmuró molesto, mirando hacia el lado.

Iba a añadir que, en realidad, lo que más me dio vueltas fue que terminara todo porque ella se enamoró.

—Mientras estábamos distanciados preferiste juguetear con esa mujer —susurré, poniéndome seria.

—No creo que sea correcto sacarme eso en cara cuando te vi junto a mi propio hermano allá afuera —objetó, también repentinamente serio.

Tragué y asentí, pues tenía razón.

—Y no, no planeaba en ningún momento intentar algo con ella, sólo estaba pensando en ti —sostuvo, tomando mi mentón para mirarme a los ojos—. No puedo olvidarme de ti, jamás he podido.

No me importaba lo que nos rodeaba pues estábamos ocultos entre cientos de personas, con un ambiente oscurecido y lleno de baile. Sólo existía él, nadie más.

—Edward —susurré, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

—Sí, en todo momento pensé en ti, ¿nunca lo notaste?

—Estaba demasiado enojada para hacerlo.

Asintió comprensivo, poniendo sus manos a la altura de mi quijada y cuello y haciendo dibujos suaves en mi labio inferior con sus pulgares.

—Él te besó.

—No hablemos de eso…

—Ese patán… —Bufó, pero tragó para calmarse.

De un solo movimiento me besó, mordiendo suavemente mis labios. Edward tenía sus dedos enterrados en mi cabello, justo a la altura de mi nuca, impidiéndome que siquiera pensara en alejarme.

—Sí, sólo quiero los tuyos —insistí, lamiéndome la hinchazón de mi labio inferior.

El enojo en sus ojos aún estaba impreso, pero me impidió seguir observándolo, pues puso su frente junto a la mía.

—¿Seguirás enojado? —le pregunté con timidez.

Él arqueó las cejas y sonrió, un poco más calmo.

—No quiero que nadie más te toque, menos Ethan —espetó.

—Olvidemos eso, sabemos que sólo tú puedes hacerlo —le susurré, tomando sus manos y llevándolas a mis caderas—. Porque yo quiero que así sea —enfaticé.

Entrecerró la mirada, aguantándose otra sonrisa. Puse un dedo entre sus cejas para que relajara el gesto y así fue haciéndolo, hasta que su piel volvió a su estado normal.

—Tú me invitaste a bailar, cumple tu palabra.

Se rio y, de forma imprevista, la música se volvió más rápida y coqueta. Le guiñé un ojo, puse mis manos en su cuello y me moví al mismo ritmo, incitándolo a que se uniera a mí. Edward se mordió el labio inferior y lo hizo, atrayéndome de golpe a su cuerpo.

—Extrañaba bailar contigo —me dijo al oído.

—No seas embustero, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hicimos por última vez.

—¿Desde cuándo hay un mínimo de tiempo para extrañar algo que tiene que ver contigo?

Cerré los ojos y apegué mi cabeza a su pecho, sintiéndome una niña enamorada.

—No te escondas, quiero mirarte, sobre todo si te sonrojas —susurró—, aun cuando este oscuro y aquello sea imperceptible.

—Odio sonrojarme, no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada —repliqué.

—Si yo soy el culpable de que te sonrojes entonces sí quiero verlo —insistió.

Subí de a poco la mirada y él sonrió enseguida.

Seguí bailando con él, solo que esta vez yo tenía la espalda junto a su pecho, disfrutando de las caricias que dejaba con sus labios en mi mejilla.

De pronto sentí algo raro y miré hacia el otro extremo, junto a una puerta de salida que había más allá. Sabía que nos encontrábamos en la zona más oculta, donde nadie podría darse cuenta realmente de quiénes éramos y de lo que estábamos haciendo a menos que encendieran las luces… o realmente quisieran buscarnos. Pero ahí estaba, mirándonos con la rabia impresa en las cuencas, Ethan, apreciando nuestro baile y las caricias que Edward me daba. Él bebía un vaso con hielo y algo más, quizá whisky, dándole vueltas pero de manera impertérrita, casi siniestra.

Me tensé porque notó que lo miraba y él apretó aún más la mandíbula.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Edward.

—Ethan —susurré.

Edward también se tensó, pero de enojo. Miró hacia la misma dirección que yo y se dio cuenta de su gesto lleno de rabia.

Sentí toda la carga de mis decisiones justo en mi espalda, pues quien había acabado golpeado había sido él. Probablemente ahora me odiaba por haber elegido a Edward, por aceptar que mis sentimientos eran aún más fuertes que todo lo demás. Arqueé las cejas, suplicándole entre gestos que por favor lo entendiera, pero se dio la vuelta, emprendiendo rumbo hacia algún lado, quizá a abrir la boca y contarlo todo.

—Tengo que hablar con él —le dije a Edward.

—No, yo lo haré —afirmó. Me tomó el rostro entre mis manos para que lo mirara con atención—, es mejor que te quedes aquí, busca a Rosalie.

Siguió el camino de Ethan, dejándome en medio de la pista de baile. Sin embargo, yo no era una niña pequeña a la que pudieran ordenarle qué hacer, así que fui tras él sin dudar. Noté que nos metíamos a una salida de emergencia, desde donde se veía a Ethan caminar a paso rápido.

—Espera —exclamó Edward, frenando de golpe.

Mis tacones sonaron en el suelo de cerámica y los dos se dieron vuelta para descubrirme tras ellos.

—Te pedí que te quedaras allá —expresó.

—No haré lo que tú quieras —sostuve con soltura.

Ethan comenzó a aplaudir, absorto por la escena.

—Tranquila, Bella, ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de creer que yo podría abrir la boca. Créeme, si no fueras tú la involucrada, no lo dudaría, pero estoy haciendo esto por ti —exclamó antes de que yo o Edward pudiéramos decir una palabra más.

Su mirada agobiada y angustiada me hicieron dar un paso adelante, pero él negó y frunció su labio, que en la esquina tenía un hematoma bastante grande. Se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y se dejó ir tras la penumbra de las escaleras.

—Si le importas —susurró, más incómodo que nunca.

Lo miré y simplemente suspiré. Edward respiró hondo y me acarició la barbilla, buscando calmar la molestia que sólo su hermano podía provocarle.

—Volvamos adentro, por favor —pedí, tragándome la tristeza que me provocaba el odio que ambos compartían, sobre todo ahora que yo estaba en medio.

Asintió y yo emprendí camino hacia la zona de la fiesta, ubicándome justo en la parte que anteriormente compartíamos.

La fiesta siguió su transcurso durante un rato más. El maestro de ceremonias llamó a Edward para realizar la última actividad de la boda, una canción de piano interpretada exclusivamente por él.

El cobrizo caminó hacia adelante y se sentó frente al piano que había en el escenario, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

—Esto es para ustedes —dijo junto al micrófono—. Se llama _Celestial_ , fue una pieza que mi abuelo creó cuando era muy joven.

Luego de probar las teclas, él comenzó a realizar un vaivén de sonidos hasta que de pronto comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía suave, sin melancolía, lleno de romance. Todos observaban emocionados, disfrutando de la música. Por un momento creí que tocaría la canción que él mismo me mostró ese día en su antigua habitación, pero la melodía de ésta era francamente diferente, es más, aquella vez me afirmó que la canción era de su autoría. _De seguro se ha arrepentido de tocarla_ , pensé, un poco desilusionada. Esa melodía, a pesar de estar cargada de melancolía, me parecía tan hermosa que de solo recordarla me emocionaba, sobre todo porque la había hecho él.

Edward estaba concentrado tocando, mientras que yo no dejaba de mirarlo. Verlo tocar era placentero, casi hipnotizante. Cuando acabó todos aplaudieron y Alice estaba envuelta en lágrimas. Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia y, casi de inmediato, me buscó entre todos los asistentes.

Jasper y Alice emprendieron viaje hasta el coche que los esperaba para encaminarlos pronto al aeropuerto. Edward les había regalado una estadía en un crucero magnífico por Las Bahamas que duraría cerca de dos semanas y algo más, así que estaban felices y entusiastas.

Me despedí de ambos con un fuerte abrazo, extrañándolos ya. Los dos me agradecieron todo lo que hice por ellos a pesar de mis intentos por aclararles que para eso estaba yo. Edward, por su parte, miraba a su sobrina con tanto cariño que se me apretaba el corazón de amor, sobre todo al ver ese pequeño atisbo de orgullo y emoción a la vez. Cuando ya estuvieron listos entraron al coche y se despidieron a través de la ventana, para entonces marcharse a buena velocidad.

La fiesta seguía para algunos, pero mis pies ya me dolían. Me toqué el tobillo para liberar la tensión que se me había acumulado en esa zona, moviendo en círculos mis pies prisioneros de tacones.

—¿Quieres marcharte? —me preguntó Edward en un susurro.

—No, no hay problema, no quiero ser aguafiestas.

Sonrió, captando mi mentira.

—Creo que es tiempo de que vayamos a darnos un descanso.

Enarqué una ceja mientras me entusiasmaba poco a poco por la idea.

—¿Darnos? —inquirí, haciéndome la boba.

—En mi departamento, aprovechando la noche, tú y yo —comentó mientras sus ojos daban un pequeño fulgor.

Mi estómago se removió deliciosamente; fue imposible no echarme a reír de manera coqueta.

—¡Vainilla! ¡Tío Edward! —exclamó la vocecilla de mi hermanito pequeño.

Los dos nos giramos de inmediato y lo encontramos junto a Charlie y Sue, que venían ya con sus abrigos puestos.

—Qué boda tan increíble, mi hijo se veía tan feliz —comentó papá, orgullosísimo.

—Todos tus hijos lo están, cariño, me hace tan contenta notarlo —susurró Sue.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír, como diciéndome " _disfruta esta noche, sé feliz con él_ ".

—Es verdad.

—¿Por qué ustedes dos han estado tan juntos? —inquirió Todd con inocencia—. ¿Son muy amigos?

Edward y yo nos miramos de inmediato.

—Por supuesto que lo son, amor, además de los padrinos, para ser padrinos se tiene que ser muy buenos amigos, ¿no es así, Charlie? —exclamó Sue con naturalidad.

Papá solo sonrió y movió la cabeza en negativo, aceptando las palabras de mi hermano como algo de niños.

—Creo que viene siendo hora de que nos marchemos, Todd tiene que acostarse y nosotros trabajar muy temprano mañana por la mañana —nos comentó papá—. Bella, ¿te irás con nosotros?

—Me iré con Rose, no te preocupes —le respondí.

Luego de que se marcharan, Rose y Emmett vinieron hacia nosotros.

—No te ves muy bien, Em —le dije.

Mi hermano se veía un poquitín borracho.

—Me pasé con las copas —susurró, tocándose la cabeza.

—Te dije que no bebieras tanto —recriminó mi amiga—. Creo que viene siendo buena idea que nos marchemos a casa, tomaremos un taxi, no puede manejar en este estado.

—Yo los llevo —ofreció Edward, mirando a Rose con complicidad.

Mi mejor amiga movió las cejas de forma pícara y luego me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando subimos al Cadillac, la pareja se sentó atrás y yo lo hice de copiloto. Emmett no tardó en quedarse dormido, así como Rose se fue dormitando cómodamente junto a él.

—No está acostumbrado a beber.

Edward me miró por unos segundos y luego volvió hacia adelante.

—En las bodas uno suele despreocuparse un poco —susurró.

—Hoy fuiste un buen chico, sólo te vi beber la copa de champagne —le hice notar, mientras me recargaba en el asiento para mirarlo mejor.

Suspiró y se demoró en contestar, como si buscara las palabras correctas para responder.

—Ayer fui un imbécil contigo. Me prometí no cometer el mismo error esta noche, así que me limité con una copa.

—¿Al menos la copa estuvo bien?

—Mejor que nunca.

Sonreí.

Llegamos al departamento de Rose y Emmett así que tuve que despertarlos. Los dos parecían un poco desorientados, no pude aguantar la risa.

—Gracias, Edward, nos has salvado la vida —masculló mi hermano, intentando salir del coche.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó él.

—Para nada, soy un roble —afirmó.

Rose sólo rodó los ojos y le ayudó a bajar.

—Gracias —nos susurró—, y Edward, cuídala, ¿sí?

El cobrizo asintió enseguida.

—No tengo otra intención con Isabella, Rosalie —murmuró con seriedad.

Nos despedimos de ellos con un movimiento de mano y entonces partimos.

Edward se decidió a poner música para amenizar el ambiente, incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Ésta era suave, un jazz preciso que me hizo relajar en cuanto la cantante comenzó a cantar.

—Diana Krall —exclamó, haciendo ese gesto tan lindo con sus labios cuando me miraba con atención—. ¿Estás cansada?

—Solo un poco —susurré, cobijándome en el cómodo asiento de cuero.

Justo nos topamos con un verde, así que Edward aprovechó de quitarse su chaqueta para ponérmela encima, no sin antes darme una suave pero intensa caricia en la frente.

—Duerme, te despertaré cuando estemos en mi departamento.

Asentí mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos, mirando por última vez su mano en el volante y oliendo el sutil y masculino perfume que expelía de su chaqueta.

.

—Bella, ya llegamos —murmuró cerca de mi cuello.

Yo me removí y me restregué los ojos. Cuando los abrí sentí que sólo había pasado un segundo.

—Si quieres puedo cargarte.

Me senté de sopetón y él se largó a reír enseguida, depositando un beso en mi coronilla.

—En serio, puedo cargarte —insistió.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Le apunté con mi dedo índice, casi tocando la punta de su nariz.

Edward se veía tan divertido que por un momento me quedé contemplando el bello fulgor de su rostro, embobada.

En un rápido movimiento me quitó la chaqueta y me sacó del coche, tomándome entre sus brazos. Yo lancé un fuerte grito por la sorpresa con una mezcla de risotadas imposibles de resistir.

—¿Lo ves? —inquirió con seguridad.

—¡Bájame! —lloriqueé en medio de carcajadas.

Edward me llevó sobre su hombro, mientras mis cabellos caían a favor de la gravedad junto con la sangre de mi cabeza. Él me sujetaba con sus fuertes brazos y manos desde el trasero, inmune a mis intentos por patalear.

Me llevó por el frío y solitario estacionamiento durante un rato hasta llegar al ascensor, donde me bajó. Mis tacones tocaron el suelo, pero él no dejaba de sostenerme aún. Ambos nos pusimos a reír otra vez y luego nos besamos mientras Edward digitaba el número de su departamento.

—¿Lo ves? Te he ahorrado todo el camino hasta acá —musitó contra mis labios.

Volví a besarlo y él me correspondió de forma suave, casi como si temiera dañarme con sus labios.

Llegamos al departamento en cosa de un minuto. Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo hasta el vestíbulo, encendiendo unas tenues luces que no alteraron la impresionante luminosidad que regalaba la ciudad de Manhattan en todo su esplendor, traspasándose por las inmensas ventanas. Cuando di un paso adelante recordé que solo ayer me había marchado con un nudo en la garganta. De tan solo rememorarlo me dolía el pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió de forma tímida a la vez que depositaba las llaves de su coche en una elegante fuente de cristal, a un lado de la puerta principal.

—N—nada —tartamudeé, bajando la mirada mientras pestañeaba para despejar mi mente de todo eso.

—Bella, puedes decírmelo.

Respiré hondo y sonreí, girándome para mirarlo. Él estaba de pie, observándome con los ojos muy abiertos y, tal como lo hizo hace unas horas, demostrándome un miedo palpable en sus cuencas verdes.

—Sólo recordaba la manera en que me fui. No debí actuar así, lo siento mucho.

Él asintió y tragó, aun manteniendo ese miedo impasible en su mirada, lo que me partía el corazón. Parecía que su mayor temor era que me fuera para siempre. Me acerqué y tomé su mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Acaricié su quijada con el dorso de mis dedos libres y cerró los ojos por un momento, calmando cada expresión.

—¿Puedo invitarte una sola copa de vino? Sé que dije que prefería mantenerme sobrio, pero la ocasión…

Me reí.

—Por supuesto, Edward, una copa de vino —murmuré.

Me enternecía que se esforzara, parecía tan entusiasta por ser sincero y claro.

Él sonrió, besó el dorso de mi mano y se fue hacia el bar, que estaba alejado junto a la esquina.

—Tengo un Carmenere idóneo para ocasiones especiales —afirmó, dejando dos copas sobre la fina madera.

Yo caminé hacia él, hipnotizada como si de un hechizo se tratara. Luego de oler y comprobar el aroma del vino, me entregó una de las copas.

—Así que esta es una ocasión especial —musité.

—Por supuesto que lo es, por la boda de Alice y Jasper… y porque estás tú aquí, conmigo.

Chocamos nuestras copas y luego bebimos. El dulzor apacible de la cepa resultó perfecta para la ocasión; Edward tenía razón, era el brebaje idóneo para esta ocasión especial.

Desde la minimalista mesa de café, tomó un pequeño control y encendió la música, que se escuchaba ambiental y suave, casi como si perteneciera al sonido natural de su departamento. Tal como en su coche, era jazz, solo que esta vez no cantaba nadie. Con el mismo control apaciguó las luces hasta convertirlas en un suave atisbo de luminosidad, como si fueran velas a nuestro alrededor. Entonces nos sentamos en su sofá y yo me recargué sutilmente junto a él, disfrutando de su calor.

—No había tenido oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que me gustas con esta camisa —musité, tocando su pecho.

Suspiró, enarcando una ceja.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de usted, Srta. Swan, el amarillo hace que me guste aún más.

Me reí, lo que hizo que su expresión se volviera divertida.

—Pero uso el amarillo todo el tiempo.

—Me ha descubierto.

Me mordí el labio inferior, perdida en él.

—Aunque debo serte sincero, antes de conocerte odiaba profundamente ese color.

Abrí la boca, anonadada.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—Lo sé, pero llegaste tú y…

Bufó sin decir nada más.

—Te ves un poco agotada, si quieres…

—¡No! —ronroneé como niñita pequeña—, no quiero ir a dormir, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

—Está bien, pero al menos acomódate.

Iba a quitarme los tacones, pero él se me adelantó, agachándose frente a mis piernas. Yo tragué, viéndolo mirar mi piel con adoración y deseo. Antes de quitarme el primero, depositó suaves besos en ella, para luego dedicarse a la siguiente, hasta dejarme descalza sobre la suave alfombra borgoña. Yo tiré de su corbata para atraerlo a mí y besarlo ávidamente, mientras se sujetaba de mis costados. Nuestros besos se tornaron intensos e impasibles, encendiendo cada necesidad en mí, pero para mi sorpresa, Edward paró, respirando acompasadamente contra mi boca.

—Hoy quiero hacer las cosas de manera diferente —aclaró, mirándome directo a los ojos.

¿A qué se refería?

—Está bien, haz las cosas diferente —susurré, acariciando sus mejillas.

Besó mi frente, tomó su copa y volvió a chocarla con la mía.

—A propósito, ¿cómo te sientes, tío Edward? Tu pequeña Alice ya está casada —dije.

Él hizo una expresión nostálgica y luego suspiró, como si aún le costara hacerse a la idea.

—Nunca me había sentido tan viejo desde que vi a Alice vestida de blanco.

Yo estallé en risotadas, incapaz de creerlo. Por Dios, ¿viejo?

—¿Viejo? Edward, aún eres joven, estás en tu plenitud.

Me acerqué aún más y me recargué junto a su hombro, mirando los detalles de su rostro con mayor detenimiento. _Ojalá todos los hombres llevaran los cuarenta de esta manera_ , pensé, disfrutando de la madurez que emanaba de él.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió, un poco incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que sí —mascullé—, no te hagas el bobo, hace solo un rato fui testigo de cómo mujeres de mi edad morían por bailar una sola canción contigo.

Él sonrió de forma divertida, tomando mi barbilla con sus dedos.

—Pero terminé contigo, disfrutando de una copa de vino en mi departamento —susurró—. Creo que eso es mucho mejor, pasar la noche con mi novia, a quien amo y con la que muero por vivir todos los días que nos depare la existencia.

El ambiente era agradable, apacible y mejor que nunca, me transportaba hacía ayer, cuando me sostuvo entre sus brazos a punto de dormir. Hasta hace unas horas sentía que mi corazón no iba a soportar no volver a verlo, aun cuando ya estaba completamente desecho por su actitud. Pero estaba aquí, por mí.

—Estás más pensativa que de costumbre —destacó de buen humor.

Suspiré como una boba y bajé la mirada hasta nuestras copas.

—Aún le doy vueltas a la idea…

—¿De que me quedo?

Asentí.

—Pero, Bells, amor, yo decidí quedarme aquí…

—Me entristece que pierdas una oportunidad como esa.

Me besó la frente.

—Yo estoy feliz de la decisión que tomé. Si bien, tú quisiste dar el paso yéndote conmigo, no puedo permitirme que dejes a Todd aquí. Además, quiero hacer las cosas bien y cimentar mi camino poco a poco para hablar con tu familia.

Me sonrojé.

—Dios, qué hermosa eres cuando te sonrojas.

Nos quedamos mirando varios segundos, demasiado enamorados para sostenernos con paz. Estábamos en ascuas.

—Quiero mostrarte algo. Si te aburro, me dices.

—Jamás me aburrirías, podría escucharte horas, perdida por ti.

Me dio un beso suave y se alejó unos minutos, para entonces volver con algo entre las manos.

—Mira, estos son los planos del barco que viste la última vez —me mostró, señalándome hacia el inmenso menjunje de líneas y cuadros que apenas podía entender.

—Me parece increíble que todo esto lo hagas tú —señalé, mirándolo a los ojos mientras me acomodaba.

—Digamos que es complejo, pero solo es un plano, el verdadero trabajo está allá, en el puerto, cuando viste a todos esos hombres sudando mientras buscaban encajar cada uno de mis caprichos en su lugar.

—¿Caprichos? Yo diría que solo eres perfeccionista, detallista y sumamente prolijo. —Me reí.

—Es una buena forma para describir a un maldito pelmazo apremiante como yo.

—Oh no, todos te trataban con bastante amabilidad, ningún pelmazo se lleva ese trato, créeme.

Edward me miraba a través de esos impresionantes ojos verdes de una forma tan directa que me sentí desnuda, pero de una forma interna.

—Mira, aquí tengo mi primer plano —me comentó, revolviendo entre los que estaban debajo.

En cuanto lo puso delante de mí, su mirada cambió a una de total nostalgia, pero mezclada también con dolor.

—Este era el _Elizabeth_ —me dijo al oído, para luego bajar sutilmente por mi hombro, rozando sus labios por mi piel.

Ahora lo entendía, por supuesto que debía estar cargado de muchos sentimientos.

—Lo hice en honor a mi hermana, fue mi primera invención. Habría sido todo un logro para mí haber podido desarrollarlo como se lo merecía.

Tragué, atando los cabos sueltos. Este debió ser el barco que Renata le robó para luego marcharse… el barco que lo ligaba a su hermana.

—Aún puedes retomarlo.

—Algún día lo haré, lo prometo.

—¿Lo harías por mí? Sé que te hará feliz poder cumplir ese sueño por ella.

Suspiró.

—No uses ese recurso, sabes que soy muy vulnerable a ti.

—¿Cuál? —Me reí.

—Que lo haga por ti. —Me acunó el rostro con una de sus manos—. Es que haría cualquier cosa, Bella, cualquiera.

Mi vientre se contrajo con mucha fuerza.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un instante, él recordando y yo observándolo con atención.

—¿Puedo servirte otra copa?

—Me encantaría —susurré, nuevamente sonriendo.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, acomodándome con ambas piernas arriba. Recargué mi cabeza en el brazo, mientras lo miraba tomar mi copa para rellenarla.

—¿No me acompañarás? —le pregunté al notar que la suya la había dejado vacía.

—Prometí que sería una copa —me respondió, repasando la curva de mi cintura y mis piernas ligeramente descubiertas.

—Si te lo pido yo no cuenta como promesa rota.

Él movió la cabeza en negativo, como reprochando mi actitud.

—Me llevas a la perdición, Isabella.

Asentí, parándome del sofá. Lo dejé caer sobre él y luego tomé la botella, sirviendo la otra copa.

—Me siento muy cómoda sabiéndolo, mi amor —dije, sentándome sobre sus piernas—. Bebe conmigo, solo una copa más, te lo juro.

Él tenía los ojos fijos en mí, repasando los detalles de mi rostro. Me sujetó desde el muslo y se quedó un momento así, disfrutando de la textura de mi piel. Entonces tomó el fuste y bebió un buen sorbo sin desviar el contacto de sus cuencas de mí.

—Te tengo un regalo.

Lo miré sorprendida y un poco fuera de lugar.

—¿Un… regalo?

—Estuve semanas pensando si mostrártelo o no, pero hoy comprendí que si lo hice para ti es porque necesito que seas consciente de ello.

Me quedé de piedra porque se veía muy serio. ¿Qué tenía para mí?

Me hizo levantar para luego llevarme hasta su piano. Yo, que tenía el corazón saltando en mi pecho, me senté obedientemente en el banquillo. Edward hizo lo mismo y descubrió las teclas, probándolas de forma rápida.

—Probablemente la recuerdes —musitó, comenzando a hacer el vaivén de sonidos.

Edward comenzó una melodía suave, muy pulcra, lenta y tan melancólica que me erizó los vellos. No tardé en recordar esa melodía, pues era la misma que él me mostró cuando estábamos en su habitación, en casa de sus padres, aquel día en que asumí que no podría irme con él en ese viaje. Me perdí en los sonidos, entrando al mundo al que quería llevarme, lleno de amor y de dolor, una mezcla tan agónica como hermosa. En momentos, esa melodía se volvía diferente, generando atisbos de alegría, calor y necesidad. ¿Cómo demonios podía sentir todo esto? Él tenía los ojos puestos en el teclado, pero a ratos los cerraba, a medida que la música tomaba un ritmo más profundo. La sensación que me envolvía era tan plena, pero tan intensa que me dejé caer en su hombro, mirando las teclas y sus dedos moverse de lado a lado. Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para seguir tocando y me besaba los cabellos a la par, oliéndome con mucha añoranza.

No me di ni cuenta cuando las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, dejando un camino lleno de sensaciones que me costaba describir. Él paró con los brazos tensados sobre el instrumento, respirando de manera jadeante.

—La hice para ti, Bella.

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Se llama _Isabella_ —declaró, girándose para mirarme.

—Edward —musité, sin saber qué decirle, porque mi garganta apenas podía permitírmelo con el nudo de lágrimas que querían escapar—. Creí que esa melodía era para…

—No, era para ti. —Sonrió con tristeza, pero no entendía por qué estaba triste—. Ese día no aguanté tocarla, te veías tan angustiada que lo único que pude hacer fue mostrarte tu canción. Bueno, a decir verdad, yo también lo estaba, sólo quería quedarme contigo, poder acompañarte en el dolor que estabas sintiendo ante la injusticia de Aro, decirte que te amaba…

—Oh, Edward —gemí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos—. No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? Amor, habría dado todo porque así fuera, nos habríamos ahorrado tanto.

El miedo en sus ojos volvía a aparecer de forma brusca, así que lo besé, abrazándome a su cuello. Edward me correspondió con necesidad, enredando sus brazos en mi cintura.

—Ya te dije que tengo miedo, un miedo que sólo tú has podido arrancarme del pecho, ahora más que nunca, que me has dicho así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Amor —señaló con una media sonrisa.

—Lo eres.

—Y tú el mío.

—Gracias —dije contra sus labios—, es el regalo más hermoso que me han hecho alguna vez.

Sonrió al fin, acariciando mi frente con su dedo pulgar.

—Te amo —afirmó con toda franqueza.

Mi pecho se infló.

—Te amo, Edward, mucho.

Me besó la frente con apremio y luego bajó, rozando su nariz con la mía.

—Te tengo otra sorpresa —dijo en voz baja—, o bueno, es una invitación.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Qué es? ¿A qué? —interrogué, ansiosa y entusiasta.

—Vámonos de viaje.

Abrí la boca sin decir nada por unos segundos.

—¿D—de viaje? —tartamudeé.

Sonrió con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

—Vámonos a mi casa de la isla, tú y yo juntos, sin temor a que alguien nos rodee, el tiempo que sea necesario.

Pestañeé mientras una sensación de frenesí se gestaba en mi vientre.

—Sé lo mucho que te gustó ese lugar, por eso quiero volver a repetirlo. ¿Qué me dices?

Me encontraba muda. De tan solo pensar en volver a disfrutar de todo lo que significaba ese lugar para él, me hacía sentir extrañamente feliz. Poder estar con Edward sin miedo a que alguien más pudiera interrumpir o simplemente vernos era increíble.

—¿De verdad quieres que volvamos? —inquirí.

—Por supuesto que sí. Además, prometí que me quedaría contigo, lo que no significa que debamos quedarnos aquí. Vivamos nuestro amor lejos de toda esta mierda, al menos por una semana.

Me mordí el labio inferior y lo abracé por milésima vez, apretando mis labios en su fuerte hombro.

—¡Claro que sí, Edward, vamos! —exclamé con alegría—. Quiero volver, esta vez solos tú y yo.

Me besó de manera abrupta y yo cerré los ojos de inmediato.

En ese momento comenzó a llover de forma intensa y un trueno imponente me hizo dar un pequeño salto.

—Espero que también me sigas tocando el piano, no importa el lugar.

—¿Y qué hago si no hay piano? —exclamó divertido.

—Pues cántamela, de cualquier forma seré feliz.

 _Mi canción…_ Nunca nadie me había hecho un regalo tan romántico en mi vida.

—Sigue tocándola, por favor —pedí, acariciando las teclas.

Asintió.

Edward siguió con la melodía y yo volví a recargarme en su hombro, sintiendo poco a poco cómo mi cuerpo iba relajándose hasta el punto en que mis ojos comenzaron a pesar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que iba quedándome dormida hasta que él dejó de tocar.

—Creo que es buen momento para ir a la cama, estás muy cansada —dijo, cubriendo las teclas.

Asentí, incapaz de abrir los ojos con normalidad.

De pronto sentí que puso sus manos en mí para tomarme en sus brazos, solo que esta vez lo hizo con lentitud y delicadeza.

—Te gusta cargarme, eh —mascullé.

No contestó nada, pero podía apostar que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me depositó en su cama y yo me acomodé con cierta pereza. Me entregó una de sus playeras y luego me ayudó a desvestirme, dándome miradas prometedoras que, aún con el cansancio que me embargaba, hacía encender las alarmas más profundas y oscuras de mi interior. Me dejé caer en los edredones, pero entonces me acomodé para mirarlo desvestirse; siempre era un espectáculo digno de observar.

—¿Espiando, Bella? —Se giró, enarcando una ceja.

Yo me escondí entre los edredones, haciéndome la boba.

Segundos después, sentí que caminó hacia la cama y yo tímidamente me acomodé, permitiéndole su espacio.

—¿Ya te has cansado de mirarme que te has girado sin siquiera decirme buenas noches? —inquirió una vez que se acostó a mi lado, besándome la piel del cuello entre palabras.

Una bomba intensa de adrenalina y entusiasmo se gestó en mi vientre, como cada vez que él se acercaba.

—Creo que es suficiente de tus ojos verdes por hoy, Edward Cullen —susurré, dándome la vuelta.

Estaba desnudo desde la cintura para arriba, recargando su codo para acomodarse a mi lado.

—Suficiente, ¿eh? —exclamó, tirando de mi barbilla con la ceja enarcada—. ¿Al menos yo puedo ver tu rostro antes de dormir?

Tragué y me acerqué, acariciando su pecho con mis dedos.

—Sólo si me besas —mascullé.

Se lamió el labio inferior y me estampó un jugoso beso, desbaratándome de la poca cordura que iba quedando en mí.

—Trato hecho —dijo, respirando acompasadamente.

Me acurruqué muy cerca de él, pero no era suficiente, pues me hizo recostar en su pecho. Edward cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió mi mejilla en su piel, entrelazando al mismo tiempo sus dedos en mi cabello a la altura de mi nuca. Yo estuve varios segundos pestañeando con su rostro ante el mío, acariciando a la vez su pecho bajo mi cuerpo, acurrucándome cuanto podía a él, hasta que de a poco fui recobrando el sueño, sumiéndome en la paz que necesitaba, al fin.

—Isabella… —me llamó, interrumpiendo mi duermevela. Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi sonreír, como hipnotizado—. Hoy en la mañana pensé mucho en ti, más que nunca.

Me reí, escondiendo parte de mi rostro a la altura de su corazón, que latía más deprisa que nunca, pero él ya había alejado cualquier expresión de su rostro.

—Me habías hecho el desayuno —susurró con seriedad.

Yo miré hacia su cuello para no toparme con sus ojos verdes tan expresivos, pero él me tomó de la barbilla, pendiente de mi gesto.

—Habría dado todo por disfrutarlo junto a ti, por estar con la mujer que amo.

Edward se veía un tanto acongojado y pensativo, manteniendo aún las caricias en mi cabello y su fuerte agarre en mi cintura, como si temiera perderme entre las sábanas.

—Quiero repetirlo, pero contigo, esta vez sin miedo, sin huir y sin estar distanciados.

Sabía que no se refería específicamente a un desayuno sino a algo mucho más profundo que, como era su costumbre, estaba cubierto en claves. Edward era tan complejo, pero a la vez tan profundo, como un océano lleno de tesoros a la espera de ser encontrados, oscuro y con un montón de secretos.

—Podemos repetirlo —le dije, besando la piel que se encontraba cerca de mí y enredando una de mis piernas en torno a las suyas. Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo y algo que no supe describir—, solo con una condición —jugueteé.

—Dímelo.

—Pues… que no te acostumbres —lo molesté, sacándole una carcajada.

—¿Qué no me acostumbre a despertar contigo y disfrutar de un desayuno junto a ti?

Me ruboricé de forma intensa.

—Sabes que no me refiero a…

Me interrumpió con otro beso, sumergiéndome en otra ola de deseo y amor. Nuestras lenguas provocaron una lucha intensa, de forma que mi respiración comenzó a tornarse dificultosa.

—Así que esto se siente —musitó, acabando con un último beso en mi mentón.

—¿Qué? —inquirí, lamiendo la hinchazón de mi boca.

—Vivir el amor sin ataduras, con la mujer más importante de mi vida.

Acaricié por última vez su quijada y fui cerrando los ojos de golpe.

—Descansa, estaré aquí contigo, no me marcharé —musitó, pasando su dedo pulgar por la curva de mi nariz—. Te amo tanto, mi amor, tanto.

Me sentí inmensamente feliz, no podía caber tanta emoción en mi pecho.

—Te amo, Edward —respondí.

Me acomodé y me dejé llevar por la vibración de su voz, que se había vuelto suave y cariñosa. Estaba tan en paz como nunca antes, porque sus brazos eran mi hogar y mi refugio.

.

Me estiré con todas mis fuerzas, sintiéndome descansada y feliz. Cuando miré hacia el lado vi sus brazos en torno a mi cintura y desde luego sonreí.

—Te amo —susurré.

Besé su nariz, sacándole una sonrisa entre sueños.

Afuera seguía lloviendo de forma intensa, parecía que el cielo iba a caerse a pedazos. Salí de la cama y me di un paseo por todo el lugar, disfrutando de su bello departamento. Me lavé los dientes, me lavé la cara y me cepillé un poco el cabello, que parecía un revoltijo de hebras a medio anudar. Me metí a la cocina y mientras preparaba café, revisé mi celular, encontrándome con cientos de llamadas y mensajes de Rose, pidiendo alguna novedad.

Rodeé los ojos y dejé el móvil a un lado.

Me puse a hacer el desayuno, por supuesto que sin olvidar la conversación que habíamos tenido Edward y yo hace solo unas horas. Antes de cortar unos aguacates, me volví hacia un equipo de música que había más allá y sintonicé una de mis emisoras favoritas, donde comenzaba a sonar una canción de _Sade_. Mientras hacía los aguacates rellenos con huevo y panceta, me puse a canturrear y mover el trasero de lado a lado.

—Esta es uno de los mejores paisajes que puede tener un hombre al despertar —ronroneó Edward, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura desde atrás.

Casi me quemo del susto.

—Me has asustado —exclamé, sonriendo mientras sentía sus labios recorriéndome el cuello.

—Lo siento, te vi y no pude aguantarme.

Me di la vuelta, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

—Buenos días, amor —le dije.

—Buenos días, cariño —murmuró, dándome un beso segundos después—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Huele fenomenal.

—Ya lo probarás. —Moví las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dándome la vuelta para seguir con mi cometido.

—Hey —refunfuñó—, qué huidiza.

Yo me reí como niñita pequeña, mientras que él insistía en tener sus manos en mi cintura.

—Al menos déjame probar.

—Sólo un poco —advertí, dándome la vuelta nuevamente para ofrecerle un poco con la cucharilla de madera.

Asintió obedientemente y yo se la acerqué, pero Edward fue más astuto, huyendo de ella para darme otro beso, ésta vez más intenso y apasionado.

—Me volverás loca, Edward Cullen —exclamé, mientras enredaba mis brazos en torno a su cuello.

—Creo que lo más justo es estar a la par, mi amor.

Ay, ese _mi amor_ saliendo de sus labios tan naturalmente me volvía loca.

Me sentó en la isla de su cocina y nuevamente me besó, metiendo sus manos con lentitud por debajo de la playera.

—Además, esto también forma parte del desayuno —murmuró, quitándome la prenda.

Me mordí el labio inferior, dejándome llevar. Sin lugar a dudas, el comienzo de las mañanas eran mucho más apetitosas con él de plato principal.

Luego del desayuno, nos dimos un baño juntos y posteriormente nos marchamos a mi departamento. Mientras me hacía una cola de caballo en lo alto de la cabeza, Edward miraba su móvil concentradamente desde mi sofá.

—¿Acomplejado por el trabajo? —inquirí.

Cuando escuchó mi voz, él pestañeó y sonrió, centrando su atención en mí.

—No, sólo tengo que dejar un par de cosas listas antes de irnos a la isla —me comentó, guardándose el aparato en el bolsillo interior de su traje—. Además, me comentaron que el crucero presentó unos problemas pequeños, por lo que el viaje no comienza hoy, sino en un par de días. Creo que tendré que ir a ver qué ocurre.

Suspiré y me senté a su lado, mientras Señor Calabaza me seguía como un verdadero guardián.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes quedarte conmigo? Sé muy bien que parte de tu trabajo es…

—Hey, Bella, tranquila, puedo hacerlo —murmuró—. Quiero estar contigo, no me importa nada más. ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que me suba y me vaya sin ti?

La idea me resultó genuinamente insoportable.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no —exclamé.

Sonrió y me besó.

—Te prometí que me quedaría contigo, al diablo todo lo demás. Lo hago porque te amo y quiero, basta ya.

Sonreí con timidez.

De pronto, el incesante sonido de mi móvil me hizo dar un pequeño salto, lo que a Edward le sacó un par de carcajadas. Corrí hasta él y me di cuenta que era un mensaje de papá.

" _Cariño, siento tener que recordártelo, pero no olvides que en un par de días es la terapia más importante de Todd._

 _Llámame cuando puedas._

 _Te quiero_ "

Apreté los párpados y me apegué el móvil a la frente. Había olvidado por completo aquello.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —inquirió Edward, levantándose y acercándose a mí.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me recargué en la pared.

—La próxima semana comienza la terapia exhaustiva de Todd. Lo había olvidado.

Él pestañeó, sin comprender por unos segundos, hasta que abrió la boca sin soltar ninguna palabra.

—Carajo, no tenía contemplado aquello. —Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, inquieta.

Edward suspiró y miró al suelo, comprendiendo la situación.

—Imagino que debes estar ahí —murmuró.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, sintiéndome culpable por no haberlo recordado antes. Él asintió con seriedad, mas no molesto. Sabía que me entendía más que nadie en el mundo y eso era lo que odiaba de la situación, pues yo no quería romper nuestra ilusión.

—Si te sientes más tranquila quedándote, pues nos quedamos.

Dejé caer lentamente los hombros.

¿Cuántas veces postergué momentos por Todd? Amaba a mi hermano, pero estaba tornándose injusto para mí.

—Yo entenderé, lo prometo —susurró.

—No, iré contigo —exclamé de pronto—, es tiempo de dejar que papá se haga cargo de la situación. Quiero estar contigo.

Edward sonrió de lado y sus ojos nuevamente brillaron de entusiasmo.

—No sé qué excusa daré, sólo sé que me iré contigo. Confío en que todo saldrá bien. —Respiré hondo, enviando mi angustia a la basura—. Esta vez es momento de olvidarme de todo con mi novio, a quien amo.

Me besó la coronilla.

—Entonces haz tu maleta, nos iremos mañana al atardecer.

Sentí un dolor en mi vientre, como de ansiedad y entusiasmo.

—A juzgar por el clima creo que tendré que llevar un par de abrigos —me reí, mirando hacia la ventana, donde la lluvia golpeaba sin piedad los cristales.

Imaginarme con él frente a la chimenea, disfrutando del sonido del clima, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Edward frunció los labios y luego se llevó un dedo a éstos, pensativo.

—Quizá no sea necesario tantos abrigos, puede que el clima mejore hasta mañana.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que…

—Vestidos, lleva muchos vestidos.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Quieres llevarme a caminar por los bosques con un vestido?

Se rio.

—Planeo llevarte a muchos lugares, esa isla tiene sitios preciosos donde poder lucir lo hermosa que eres, sobre todo con esos vestidos tuyos —susurró, llevándose una de mis manos a sus labios—. A decir verdad, quiero que todos vean a la preciosa novia que tengo.

Nuevamente sentí un ataque de ansiedad y entusiasmo en la boca de mi estómago. Estaba tan fervorosa porque el día de mañana llegara.

—Está bien, le diré a Rosalie que me ayude —dije de buen humor.

—Rosalie es una buena idea —comentó.

Una llamada a su móvil hizo que se distrajera, así que yo me planteé alejarme para que pudiera hablar tranquilo, sin embargo, él insistió en tomar mi mano y yo finalmente caí en su regazo, intentando no reírme para no interrumpir.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa que me llames —dijo, muy receloso—. Creí que nuestros asuntos habían quedado congelados desde que rechacé irme a España.

No podía mentir, aún no dejaba de sentirme muy mal por verlo rechazar algo de tal magnitud. Edward se veía sonriente y en ningún momento parecía arrepentirse, pero saber que por mí había dejado uno de sus sueños era muy doloroso. Si bien, verme a su lado sin pensar en esos días contados entre ambos me hacía inmensamente feliz, no quería convertirme en la razón por la que él dejase a un lado uno de sus mayores propósitos en la vida.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí me sorprendes porque… ¿Qué?

Lo quedé mirando mientras él parecía congelado, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Smith, ¿estás hablando en serio? Creí que tú no… Oh.

Me senté mejor para mirarlo, esperando a que me contara qué pasaba. Él de pronto me miró y sonrió, como si le costara creer lo que escuchaba.

—Claro, pero… Sí, por supuesto, creo que un año de plazo es suficiente. Por supuesto que iré con mi novia, claro, si es que lo quiere aún —dijo, bajando su voz mientras me miraba—. Bien, estamos en contacto. Muchas gracias, de verdad, no sé cómo decírtelo después de lo que te comenté ayer. Sí, descuida, cuando gustes.

Edward cortó y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que me miró a los ojos.

—¿Harías algo por mí?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero…

—¿Te irías conmigo a España en un año más?

Abrí mi boca, sin saber qué decir. ¿Estaba tomándome el pelo?

—Lo siento, estoy muy sorprendido, ni siquiera te he contado, pero… Smith, el hombre que me ofreció la asociación en España, me ha pedido una oportunidad. No podía quedarse sin mi aporte y me ha suplicado que trabaje junto a él desde acá en Nueva York y en un año más ir en representación por un par de meses. Me ha ofrecido que tú vayas, ¿lo harías?

De mi pecho brotó una alegría tan grande que sólo lo abracé. Edward me recibió de la misma forma, apretándome con cariño y júbilo.

—No podía desperdiciar al mejor ingeniero náutico del país y del mundo entero.

Nos separamos para mirarnos y yo le acaricié las mejillas mientras contemplaba su inmensa felicidad.

—Estoy tan feliz de que puedas cumplir tu sueño.

Sus ojos se tornaron más brillantes aún.

—Y no necesité despedirme de ti por dos años, mi amor. Y me acompañarás.

—Claro que te acompañaré, porque te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, te dije que iría contigo antes que rechazaras la oferta, ahora con mayor razón lo haré.

Me dio un beso y luego juntó su frente con la mía.

—Te encantará.

—Ni siquiera lo dudo. Contigo todo es maravilloso.

Me besó una de mis manos y yo me recosté junto a él, completamente feliz.

Luego de pasar nuestra tarde juntos, Edward caminó hacia el perchero para tomar su abrigo. Eso significaba que se marchaba.

Señor Calabaza se acercó para olerlo y sentarse frente a él. Edward, con timidez justificada, solo le dio un par de palmadas a su cabeza.

—Ya no te odia, misión cumplida.

—Creo que me tiene a prueba, veremos si soy capaz de usar mi encanto para caerle bien.

—Buena suerte —lo molesté.

Vino hasta mí y me dio un suave beso para despedirse.

—Estaré esperándote —susurré—. Te amo mucho.

—Y yo a ti, mi _Pequeña Insaciable_. Y no te desharás de mí tan rápidamente, volveré a la noche.

Me dio un pequeño agarrón en la nariz, me guiñó un ojo y luego se marchó. Salí hacia el balcón a pesar de la lluvia y esperé hasta que se subiera al Cadillac. Entonces lo vi marchar, finalmente suspirando.

.

.

.

—¿¡Qué!? Vaya mierda, te dejo unas horas con él, ¿y ya planearon marcharse a esa misteriosa isla? —exclamó Rose, echándose hacia atrás y cayendo a mi cama.

—Así de rápido ocurren las cosas con Edward. —También me dejé caer a su lado, tapándome los ojos con ambas manos.

Mi mejor amiga se acomodó con el codo apoyado en las colchas y se quedó mirándome.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves tan feliz hoy —susurró—. En realidad, él te hace muy feliz.

Respiré hondo y de fondo escuché que llegó mi hermano Emmett, avisándonos con su siempre impensado grito de saludo.

—Saber que me ama es tan increíble, poder decírselo y expresarlo tan abiertamente.

—Qué situación tan hermosa.

—Me compuso una melodía en el piano —solté. Rose abrió la boca, sorprendidísima—. ¿Cómo demonios puedo evitar seguir enamorándome si hace esas cosas? Y luego invitarme a su casa para estar solos…

—Es un hombre complejo, ¿no? Los hombres complejos tienen esa maldita manía de volvernos locas. —Suspiró—. Definitivamente te ama demasiado.

Me sentía en una nube.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿No es evidente?

Tenía razón.

—Sólo tengo que armar la excusa perfecta para marcharme sin que todos los demás noten lo extraño de la situación —musité.

Suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Al principio pensé en Todd. Edward dijo que lo comprendía, pero yo no quería desilusionarlo como tampoco desilusionarme. Comprendí que debo pensar en mí aunque sea una vez en mi vida —susurré—. Además, antes de que todo se volviera un caos en la fiesta de la boda, pensé en irme con él.

—Pero se te adelantó y prefirió hacer su propio sacrificio por amor.

Rose me miró con el mismo orgullo de Edward y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz de que decidan ser felices, de verdad.

Sentimos que Emmett penetraba la habitación y yo lo miré con un poco de timidez.

—Así que te quieres ir con él.

Asentí.

—Queremos vivir nuestro romance por unos días, espero que no le digas nada a nadie…

—No, Bella, claro que no. No te miento, me resulta tan raro saber que mi hermanita está con Edward Cullen, pero… —Suspiró—. No puedo negar que te ves muy feliz y eso es suficiente para mí.

Rose sonrió mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

—En cuanto a la excusa para marcharte, eso déjamelo a mí, tener a tu mejor hermano no es cualquier adorno en tu vida.

Hice un sonido entusiasta y me aferré a su cuello, depositando besos en su mejilla.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —repetí una y otra vez

—Rose y yo nos iremos de viaje a Malibú, simplemente diremos que te irás con nosotros mañana en la madrugada y ya está. Sé que es buena idea que pronto los demás sepan que ustedes son novios, pero de momento no se preocupen de ello, vivan su romance tranquilos, luego tendrán que pensar en lo más difícil.

Dios mío, estaba tan agradecida de ellos.

—Ahora que serás una bella mamá te has puesto más adorable —le dije a Rose.

Entrecerró sus ojos y me apuntó con su dedo índice.

—¡Siempre he sido adorable! —me refutó, haciéndome reír.

—Gracias por cubrirme.

—¡De nada, cariño!

.

.

.

Al despertar lo primero que vi fue mi móvil, que parpadeaba con un nuevo mensaje sin leer.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

" _Pasaré por ti a las siete. Nuestra aventura comienza hoy._

 _Pd: te has colado en mi último sueño, eso es injusto._

 _Estoy ansioso por verte_

 _Te amo_

 _Edward_ "

Suspiré y me quedé un buen momento dando vueltas en mi cama, buscando calmar la ansiedad de hoy. Estaba tan entusiasmada que no dejaba de pensarlo.

Durante la tarde recibí un mensaje de Ángela desde la contestadora, donde me explicaba que se iría a Estambul, mientras yo terminaba de ordenar unas últimas cosas para que Señor Calabaza se encontrara bien y cómodo en casa de Rose.

—Qué suerte la tuya, amiga, ojalá pudiera conocer siquiera Canadá —murmuré por lo bajo—. Aunque en un año me iré con él, al fin.

Rose vino a verme un rato en la tarde para ayudarme a terminar la maleta y llevarse a mi perro, que a juzgar por sus gestos, parecía comprender muy bien que me iba. Se me apretó el corazón.

Justo cuando arrastraba la maleta hacia la sala y el reloj marcaba las 7 y 55 minutos, tocaron al timbre. Un subidón de emoción me recorrió, ansiosa por verlo ya. Cuando abrí, toda esa sensación se me fue a la espalda, transformándose en un balde de agua fría.

—Ethan —mascullé.

Él no ocultó la mirada contemplativa que me dio de pies a cabeza, como tampoco la incomodidad que de pronto enfrentaron sus ojos.

—Lamento haber venido hasta acá, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Miré por última vez el reloj, sabiendo que Edward podía aparecerse en cualquier momento.

—Sólo será un momento, lo prometo.

Respiré hondo y le permití la entrada, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirme.

—Perdóname por lo que ocurrió el otro día, estaba pasado de copas —susurró, caminando hacia el centro de mi sala. Notó la maleta, mirándola por un buen rato, pero no dijo nada.

—Hay cosas que debes entender… o simplemente alejarlas de tu margen. Lo que pasa entre Edward y yo…

—Es peor de lo que creí —me interrumpió.

Apreté la mordida.

—Ethan, por favor.

Asintió, lamiéndose el labio inferior con rabia.

—Quizá esperé mucho tiempo para intentar algo contigo.

Miré hacia la pared con los brazos cruzados, agotada de esto.

—Nunca imaginé que mi hermano mayor fuera un rival tan hábil.

—No es tu rival —objeté.

—Lo es, Bella, realmente lo es —dijo con la voz ahogada—. ¿Sabes qué pensé cuando te vi besándolo por primera vez? ¿Lo sabes, Bella?

Suspiré y finalmente negué, cruzada de brazos, abrazada a mí misma.

—Pensé que estaba en una pesadilla, en el mismísimo infierno. Luego te vi llorar, con el rostro crispado de dolor, intentando fingir que todo estaba bien porque te había hecho daño, lo que más me temía. Creí que al fin te habías dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero entonces volviste con Edward, y asumí que lo odiaba. ¿No lo entiendes? Me enamoré de ti.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás, desconcertada. Estaba de broma, ¿no?

—Todo el tiempo mirándote, intentando darme valor para poder… acercarme sin temor a que te sintieras incómoda porque yo fuera el tío de Alice, tu cuñada. —Bufó, exasperado—. De haber sabido que estabas con Edward desde hace mucho antes... —Cerró los labios con rabia.

Pestañeé, digiriendo de a poco sus palabras.

—Estás confundido…

—No, Bella, estoy hablando en serio. —Se acercó—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Respiré hondo.

—No puedo negártelo, envidio profundamente a mi hermano, siempre un paso delante de mí. Primero fue con mis padres, luego la empresa y finalmente, la única mujer que me ha llevado a perder la cabeza, ahora se irá con él a… quizá qué lugar.

—Ethan, yo no quiero…

—¿Qué? ¿Verme de esta manera? —me interrumpió.

—¡No! —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, no quiero imaginar cómo te duele esto, lo siento...

Lanzó una risotada pedante y cansada, mirando al suelo, como sintiéndose un tonto.

—Si lo hubiera intentado antes, si… él no se hubiera interpuesto antes que yo, ¿me habrías permitido hacerte feliz?

Pensé en la posibilidad de nunca haberme topado con Edward en el crucero, de nunca haber pasado la noche junto a él, ¿habría sucedido lo mismo? Todo comenzó como un deseo irresoluto, una pasión descarnada que, hasta cierto punto, me había hecho perder la cabeza incluso hasta ahora. Si hubiera conocido a Ethan en otro contexto, ¿habría sido otro mi destino? Pero, en cuanto pensé en él, en ese bombón maduro y encantador, comprendí que, de cualquier forma, mis ojos habrían ido a parar a Edward, porque simplemente era el hombre de mi vida.

—No —dije con sinceridad—, lo siento, Ethan. No pretendo hacerte daño, es lo que menos deseo, pero no soy una mujer que juegue con dos hombres, no de esta forma. Estoy enamorada de Edward. Amo a tu hermano, no puedo evitarlo.

Asintió con lentitud.

—¿Por qué él? —inquirió.

—No puedo responderte… ni quiero.

—¿Y él? ¿Qué siente por ti?

—Él me ama, Ethan.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura?

Miré al suelo, sin poder creerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. No voy a dudar de sus sentimientos.

—Pues comienza a hacerlo, porque no imagino a Edward olvidando a Renata bajo ningún motivo.

Tragué.

Cuando Ethan iba a decirme algo más, tocaron a la puerta. Sentí un dolor profundo en mi espina dorsal, aquejada por el miedo de lo que podría ocurrir. Sabía quién era. Me acerqué a abrir, a sabiendas de las consecuencias y de lo que podría ocurrir. Edward estaba apoyado desde el umbral, y al verme, sonrió, sin embargo, cuando vio mi cara, su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió.

—¡Vaya, qué tenemos aquí! —vociferó Ethan con rabia.

Edward frunció el ceño enseguida y me miró, pidiéndome explicaciones.

—Edward —lo llamé entre súplicas. No quería problemas, no ahora.

Apretó los labios y avanzó hacia adelante para enfrentarse a su hermano.

—Mi querido hermano, siempre un paso adelante. Bueno, disfruten su viaje, yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —profirió, mirándome con tristeza y a Edward con el odio más palpable que pude apreciar.

Pasó a un lado de su hermano, golpeándolo en el hombro. El cobrizo apretó su mandíbula y yo le tomé la mano para que no lo siguiera, hasta que finalmente escuchamos el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de un portazo. Iba a soltarme de su mano, pero él la retuvo con más fuerza. Volvió a centrar sus ojos verdes en los míos, pidiéndome explicaciones de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Me lo ha confesado todo —espeté con tristeza.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, súbitamente preocupado.

—Lo que siente por mí —murmuré.

Sus ojos se tornaron grandes y ligeramente turbados.

—¿Qué siente por ti? —Sus dientes estaban apretados y las palabras apenas salían de su boca.

—No creo que sea necesario comentarlo…

—Dímelo, ¿qué siente por ti? —insistió.

Tragué, incapaz de decirlo.

—Se ha enamorado de ti —concluyó en voz baja—, ¿no es así?

Asentí despacio y Edward se tensó de inmediato. Luego soltó mi mano para pasársela por el cabello exasperadamente.

—Ethan lo ha logrado, sin saberlo utilizó la mejor estrategia para hacerme daño, debí suponerlo desde que puse mis ojos en ti. Esas miradas, esa… necesidad por estar cerca de ti. —Apretó la mandíbula—. No se quedará en paz, tenlo por seguro —finalizó, sentándose en el sofá con aspecto intranquilo—. No cuando se trata de ti y de lo que significa esta situación para mí.

Me agaché frente a él para mirarlo de frente, pero estaba tan furioso como nunca antes lo había visto.

—Pero me iré contigo —enfaticé—, no lo haría con ningún otro hombre que no seas tú. Lo de Ethan es… algo que está fuera de mis manos, sólo sé que quiero irme contigo y que nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir arruine la sonrisa que me diste cuanto abrí la puerta. Te amo a ti.

Edward fue relajando su expresión a medida que me oía y finalmente respiró hondo.

—Tu voz es… tan calma —murmuró, pasando uno de sus dedos en mi mejilla.

Sonreí.

—Digamos que soy la paz frente al tormento.

Se largó a reír, lo que me llenó el corazón de gozo.

—Nada cambiará nuestros planes, te lo aseguro —afirmó. Luego miró su reloj y levantó las cejas—. Es hora de marchar.

Di un brinquito de emoción, provocando que sus ojos se tornaran brillantes.

—Qué increíble eres, me haces transformar mis emociones de manera tan abrupta. No eres la paz ante la tormenta, simplemente eres la tormenta, una tormenta muy diferente y capaz de enloquecerme.

Me mordí el labio inferior, me aferré a su cuello y lo besé.

—Se hace tarde, vamos —me susurró, tomándome el mentón.

Edward manejaba en el Cadillac mientras yo observaba el paisaje, impaciente por las dos horas de viaje que se avecinaban.

Aún no salíamos de Manhattan cuando él tomó un camino desviado de la carretera, acercándose a la zona del muelle. Por un momento creí que era una ruta diferente, pero el cobrizo no me dio ninguna explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? Creí que tomaríamos la carretera principal.

—Tengo un asunto que atender, no tardaremos. Además, tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

—¿Otra?

—Ten, póntelo. —Me entregó una tela negra para que me tapara los ojos—. ¿Confías en mí? —inquirió al notar mi recelo.

—Claro que confío en ti, pero esto es… ¿Qué planeas?

Sonrió.

—Ya lo verás. De momento tápate los ojos, quiero sorprenderte de verdad.

Miré durante unos segundos el pedazo de tela y luego le hice caso, apretándola fuerte con un nudo en mi nuca. No veía absolutamente nada.

Durante un rato estuve pensando en qué tipo de locura me estaba involucrando, mientras me concentraba en oír lo que poco a poco se iba acercando. Edward paró, sentí que salió del coche y que a mi lado abrían la puerta.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Cullen —dijo un hombre al que no reconocí.

—Tenlas. Haz lo acordado —le respondió el cobrizo, sosteniendo mi brazo para ayudarme a salir del coche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, malvado? —le pregunté, marcando los pasos con miedo a pesar de que él me tenía muy sujeta.

Sentí sus labios cerca de mi oreja, besando parte de mi rostro.

—Sólo confía en mí —susurró.

A mi alrededor se oían cientos de personas hablando de tantas cosas que parecía un panal de abejas. En momentos sentía que Edward conversaba de forma casi ininteligible con alguien más, para después hacerme subir cuidadosamente por unas escaleras, mientras más allá se escuchaban las olas chocar de forma impaciente.

—Por aquí, señor —le dijo una mujer, como si estuviera abriendo una puerta.

Caminamos un par de pasos más hasta que Edward paró y yo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas, me mantuve esperando una respuesta. Él finalmente deshizo el nudo y me quitó la venda de los ojos.

La luz natural mezclada con las luces blancas de algo en particular me hicieron pestañear, y cuando pude acostumbrarme a la luminosidad, vi el muelle frente a mí, solo que yo estaba flotando sobre el mar y que bajo mis pies se encontraba la cubierta de un inmenso crucero.

Me giré hacia Edward, pidiéndole que me aclarase lo que pasaba. Él sonreía con los ojos inmensamente brillantes.

—Sorpresa —fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero, queriendo decir que no planeaba hacerlo porque he estado muy triste, tantos ataques en contra ha hecho que pierda el interés por escribir y eso me pone más triste aún. Pero detrás de todo, quise compartir lo que tanto costó sacar adelante y porque también respeto lo mucho que quieren leerme todas ustedes. Siento estar demorando más de lo común en actualizar, pero es esto mismo, miedo y desgana de que los ataques sigan. Pero en fin... ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Se imaginaron que Edward y Bella iban a viajar? ¿Ya imaginan dónde? Las sorpresas de Edward son cada vez más románticas y es que dentro de él se esconde un hombre increíble, oculta tras el dolor. Aún faltan secretos de ambos. ¡Cuéntenme qué les parece, saben cómo me gusta leerlas!_**

 ** _Nuevamente y por esta ocasión, me resulta difícil poner los nombres de todas aquí, pero quiero que sepan que las leo y estimo con el corazón. Hacen que todo dolor cese un poco y eso es mucho decir. Agradezco cada uno de sus reviews y espero volver a leerlas a todas, saben lo feliz que me hacen_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, simplemente me dejas tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	38. Capítulo 36: Un crucero a Dubai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18

* * *

 **Recomiendo: La Vie en Rose – Jason Lux feat. Nieka Ross**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 36:**

 **Un crucero a Dubai**

 _"Ojos que hacen que baje los míos,_

 _Una risa que se pierde en su boca,_

 _He aquí el retrato del hombre al que pertenezco_

 _Cuando él me toma entre sus brazos y me habla en voz baja,_

 _Veo la vida de rosa_

 _(…) Él es para mí, yo soy para él en la vida_

 _Él me lo ha dicho, lo ha jurado,_

 _Lo percibo, lo siento en mí… mi corazón late_

 _Noches de amor que no terminan, una gran felicidad que toma su lugar_

 _Los problemas y las penas se borran,_

 _Feliz, feliz de morir ahí…"_

El muelle fue alejándose poco a poco y yo en automático me giré a mirarlo, pasmada y congelada. Edward, en cambio, tenía una sonrisa a punto de brotar, con ese maquiavelismo tan propio de él cuando lograba su propósito.

—Edward —susurré, mirando a mi alrededor.

Era un crucero mucho más grande que el primero que conocí, con una fachada colorida y casi única. La gente a nuestro alrededor se movía siguiendo las instrucciones de algunas personas que iban señalando hacia dónde ir, dispuestas a disfrutar de una aventura.

—Nuestro viaje —murmuró, poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, sonriendo al fin.

Pestañeé, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es mi último crucero, mi despedida a este tipo de mundo. Sé que fingí que iríamos a la isla, pero quería sorprenderte.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, no podía creer dónde me encontraba.

—Espero haber acertado —musitó—. Si no te parece la idea, podemos bajar, aún hay tiempo.

Me aferré a su cuello y lo abracé, impresionada. Edward me sostuvo muy fuerte de la cintura, apretándome contra él.

—Quería compartir mi último viaje contigo.

Recordé inmediatamente la primera vez que lo vi, jugando exitosamente en ese casino. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que esto iba a ocurrir? Tenerlo otra vez en mi vida, amándolo con una necesidad agobiante que crecía más y más.

—En realidad, ese día en casa de mis padres, buscaba la forma de decirte que al menos te fueras conmigo en el crucero —susurró, separándose para tomar mi barbilla entre sus dedos.

De solo recordar la sensación que me embargó aquella vez se me erizaba cada vello de mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta que todo esto ocurrió?

—Porque no tuve el valor, Bella. —Suspiró—. En la cena antes de la boda por poco y lo hago, sin embargo me emborraché como un estúpido y… —Botó el aire, molesto consigo mismo—. No quiero que pienses otras cosas, ahora más que nunca necesito que no saques conclusiones apresuradas.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban de sinceridad, por lo que de inmediato volví a esconderme en su abrazo.

—Entonces, ¿te ha gustado? —me preguntó con timidez.

—Por Dios, Edward, esto es… magnífico.

Nos separamos y yo me acerqué a la valla, mirando hacia el mar. Sentí que él se puso detrás de mí, mirando igual que yo. El crepúsculo en el cielo se reflejaba perfectamente en el agua, que estaba calmo como nunca. El paisaje era precioso y tan romántico que fascinaba.

—Quiero que seas feliz aquí, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, absolutamente todo.

Me largué a reír.

—¿Todo?

—Todo.

Lancé un gritito de entusiasmo y lo besé.

—Sabías que aceptaría subirme contigo, ¿eh? —le dije a milímetros de su boca.

—La verdad, hoy estaba particularmente inseguro. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que no quieras nada conmigo —murmuró.

Yo me reí, pero Edward estaba serio.

—¿Qué habría sucedido de haberme negado a subir? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada, como si imaginar ese escenario fuese complejo de abordar para él.

—Lo habría aceptado, por supuesto. No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres, Isabella. Si la posibilidad era que te gustaba más la idea de irnos a la isla, pues nos íbamos allá.

Me mordí el labio inferior, mirándolo un poco incómoda.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La verdad, me gusta más la idea de irnos a la isla —mentí. Edward frunció el ceño—. ¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Esto me parece sensacional!

El gesto del cobrizo se relajó, pero pronto pareció mirarme con reprobación de hombre mayor.

—Una preocupación más en vano y juro que…

—¿Qué? —inquirí, lamiéndome el labio inferior.

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y sedientos.

—Buenas tardes, procedan a pasar hacia la entrada, por favor —nos pidió un hombre vestido muy formal, interrumpiéndonos.

Edward tiró de mi mano y me dirigió hacia una puerta inmensa, que estaba abierta ya para que los que quedaban fueran entrando a la zona principal. Todo estaba decorado con sutileza, dejando pequeños detalles que me recordaban a la elegancia de la cultura árabe.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunté con inocencia. Con la emoción de estar simplemente en el crucero, había olvidado por completo adónde se dirigía su último trabajo.

Enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió con sutileza.

—A Dubai.

Mi rostro se transformó de tal manera que la sonrisa de Edward se enanchó con rapidez.

—¡¿Dubai?! —exclamé, llamando la atención de las demás personas que había a nuestro alrededor—. Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no? —inquirí, bajando la voz.

El cobrizo me miraba muy divertido, contemplando cada una de mis expresiones.

—No estoy tomándote el pelo —respondió al fin. Su mirada se volvió muy dulce.

Me llevé las manos a la boca para ahogar otro grito de sorpresa y entusiasmo. No podía creer que estaba aquí.

Pero, si íbamos a pasar por otro país, ¿no era necesario traer mi pasaporte conmigo? ¡Mierda! ¡Yo no lo tenía!

—Edward, yo no traje pasaporte, ¿cómo voy a…?

Me callé en cuanto leí su expresión despreocupada. Claro, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Tenía todo bajo control.

—Por supuesto, tienes poder aquí —susurré con timidez.

—En realidad, tienes un hada madrina que no dudó en echarme una mano sólo para que tú seas feliz.

Oh, por supuesto.

—Rosalie —exclamé como si fuera obvio.

—Sin ella nada habría resultado tan perfectamente.

—Pero ¿cómo lo haré con todo ese calor que hará? Ni siquiera traje un bikini, ¿aquí venden…?

Volví a callarme al darme cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo.

—Rosalie —volví a decir, esta vez en voz más baja.

El cobrizo se puso a reír al instante, acercándome a él para depositar una suave caricia de sus labios en mi sien.

 _Ese demonio rubio_ , pensé.

—No puedo creerlo, mi mejor amiga se ha confabulado contigo —mascullé.

Otro de los tantos trabajadores se nos presentó. Edward le entregó una identificación extraña y él asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sr. Cullen, un gusto conocerlo —dijo con total formalidad—. Señora, bienvenida.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pude decir sin echarme a reír.

Nos llevó hacia la zona de las suites, que quedaban más céntricas y en la zona superior, cercana al ápice. Yo me entretuve todo el camino, mirando, cuan niña en medio de Disneyland, cada una de las decoraciones.

—Les presento la _Suite Principal_ —nos dijo con solemnidad.

La puerta era doble, aislada junto a otras dos de la misma clase. Tenía un estilo marroquí muy sobrio y en la zona del picaporte había un teclado que el hombre digitó para abrir. De inmediato sentí el suave aroma de la canela y algunas especias sutiles. Edward tomó mi mano y me instó a atravesar el umbral. Me quedé estupefacta con la continuación del sutil estilo marroquí que había en suelos y paredes, donde los colores ocres y oscuros hacían alarde de la sensualidad de esa cultura.

—Puede dejarnos aquí, muchas gracias —le comentó Edward al hombre, quien educadamente asintió y se marchó—. Pensé en ti cuando decidí quedarme en esta habitación.

Me quedé boquiabierta con la inmensidad de la suite, que era increíblemente iluminada con la luz natural de la luna, las luces de la cubierta privada y los reflejos propios del mar, que estaban a nuestro alrededor con todo su esplendor. Además, tenía flores esparcidas con delicadeza y velas aromáticas puestas de forma estratégica hacia otra habitación, que estaba oculta con un separador de ambiente de cristal. Había una fuente justo al medio, rodeada por un sofá elegante e inmenso. La decoración era abismantemente bella, dando alarde a la cultura arábica.

—Edward, es preciosa —exclamé, mirando hacia el techo, donde había una ventana hexagonal que daba al cielo natural.

—Desde ahí pueden verse las estrellas —me susurró, mirando conmigo.

Di un recorrido por cada rincón de la sala principal, enfocándome en la vista que había, tan espectacular. Además, habían tantas flores que los colores parecían hacer resaltar la elegancia del lugar.

—Vamos a la habitación, así te pones cómoda —me dijo al oído, haciéndome temblar.

Le hice caso, tentada por ese camino de flores.

Al traspasar el separador de cristal me maravillé aún más con la sensualidad de la habitación. Las velas también estaban encendidas, puestas para alumbrar cada escalón que daba hacia la cama, que era inmensa y redonda. Ésta estaba rodeada de doseles de piedrecillas y tela, dándole privacidad a la pasión que podía llevarse a cabo entre los finos edredones de colores burdeos y ocre. La vista frente a la cama era aún más hermosa, pues los cristales eran convexos, mirando hacia el mar.

—Nos quedaremos aquí una semana, espero que no sea demasiado tiempo para ti.

Me giré para mirarlo, distrayéndome de mi abstracción. Edward se estaba sacando la chaqueta, dejando entrever su camisa lisa y blanca, ajustada a su torso.

—Nunca es demasiado, no contigo —musité, acercándome a él.

Edward me recibió, atrayéndome a su cuerpo con una mano en mi espalda baja.

—Entonces te ha gustado la suite.

—Me ha fascinado —le susurré, mirando sus labios.

Él me contemplaba con los ojos brillantes, casi de forma placentera.

—Descansa un momento, yo estaré haciendo un par de llamadas antes de apagar por completo ese aparato. Puedes encontrarme en la cubierta.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Cuando me quedé a solas, respiré hondo y sonreí. Hace mucho no estaba tan feliz. No podía creer adónde me había traído Edward, siempre dispuesto a sorprenderme, ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Me quité los mocasines y caminé libremente por el suelo liso y pulcro de ébano, sacándome el abrigo al mismo tiempo y dejándolo caer al suelo. Me agaché frente a la maleta para ordenar las cosas que había traído y, mientras revolvía entre todas mis cosas, noté que Rosalie sí había sido bastante precavida en quitar casi todos los abrigos y suéteres que yo misma puse, reemplazándolos por algunos bikinis reveladores, ropa elegante y liviana. Justo en el fondo, ella había dejado una carta y una fotografía que en el primer segundo me hizo sonreír.

 _"Bella, amiga, siento haberte ocultado todo, pero era necesario. No voy a mentirte, al principio quise gritarlo, pero entendí que de alguna u otra forma te mereces mil y un sorpresas, no te miento, él sí que sabe dártelas._

 _Probablemente te sorprendas al pensar que sí, lo hice, pero es lo que cualquier amiga haría, sobre todo si ella está tan enamorada. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y este es el momento, disfrútalo, descubre lo que ese hombre quiere mostrarte estos días._

 _¡No olvides sacar fotografías! Y, por supuesto, de saborear todos los placeres de la vida… ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _¡Te quiero!_

 _Rosalie_

 _PD: cuidaré de Señor Calabaza y de Todd, sé que los amas. Y tranquila, tu pequeña Vainilla estará bien_ "

La fotografía era de Todd y yo, abrazándonos en la boda de mi mejor amiga y Emmett. Él debía tener 4 años y se veía mucho más pequeño. Ya lo extrañaba, pero confiaba en Rose, sabía que ella estaría presente, por mí y por él.

Fue inevitable recordar a Renée y sus amenazas, odiaba que tuviera razones para atraparme. Por un segundo me pregunté si estar aquí significaba una desventaja para mí y para Todd, si ella se aprovecharía de mi ausencia para acercarse más a él y…

—Es suficiente, ella no va a ocupar mis pensamientos esta semana —dije en solitario, mientras dejaba la fotografía sobre uno de los sofás burdeos de la habitación.

Caminé descalza hacia donde supuse que se encontraría él. Abrí la mampara que daba a la cubierta privada y casi de inmediato lo vi de espaldas, apoyado en un pilar de seguridad, mirando hacia el horizonte. Se veía tan pacífico que temí molestarlo, pero como no era muy silenciosa, él me descubrió espiándolo y se giró a mirarme.

—Te tomaste un buen descanso, creí que nunca ibas a venir —me dijo divertido, dándose la vuelta por completo.

No me había detenido a contemplar la preciosa vista del mar y el horizonte, como tampoco de la hermosa decoración que había en la cubierta. Había una piscina inmensa, curva y de aspecto elegante, junto a un jacuzzi lleno de velas, apartado de forma perfecta para dejar escapar cualquier fechoría entre las burbujas. Junto a Edward había una mesa con dos copas y una cubeta de hielo, que en su interior tenía una botella de fino champagne.

—Estaba arreglando mi ropa y debo decir que Rose sí que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Por poco y traigo suéteres y abrigos a nuestro destino soleado. —Mientras me acercaba, él se mantenía mirándome.

—¿Algo especial? —preguntó, mirándome inquisitivo.

Negué, sonriendo de inmediato.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió, escrutándome con la mirada.

—Claro que sí —respondí enseguida.

Edward suspiró, como si estuviera más tranquilo.

—Ven, quiero hacer un brindis contigo —ofreció, tomando la botella.

Mientras me mordía el labio, agarré el fuste de las copas y de un momento a otro sentí el _¡boomp!_ del corcho saliendo disparado unos metros más allá.

—¿Cuál es la razón de nuestro brindis? —inquirí mientras él vertía el champagne en las copas.

—Tú y yo —susurró, dejando la botella a un lado.

Le ofrecí una de las copas y él, antes de tomarla, aprovechó de lamer la orilla de ésta, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Tragué.

—Bienvenida al _Elizabeth II_. —Dio un pequeño golpecito de su copa con la mía y bebió.

— _Elizabeth II_ —susurré, conmovida.

Esa mirada dolorosa volvió a aflorar, pero esta vez de una forma descarnada, casi como si la nostalgia lo consumiera de forma abrumadora. Esa forma de reaccionar cuando recordaba a su hermana se estaba haciendo más fuerte, incluso mezclándose con una culpabilidad que me asustaba. ¿Qué demonios pasó con ella?

—Ya que el primero fue un proyecto sin acabar, es momento de poner el nombre de mi hermana nuevamente a flote.

—Cuando me prometiste retomarlo…

—Algún día lo haré con ese, créeme.

Suspiré, sintiendo el picor en mis labios frente a la necesidad de preguntarle si eso requería volver a ver a Renata.

—¿Qué ocurre? Estás más pensativa que de costumbre —destacó. Parecía un poco preocupado.

Volví a chocar nuestras copas y entonces bebí un pequeño sorbo, olvidándome de esa maldita mujer.

—¿Hay algo malo con que piense, Sr. Cullen?

Sonrió.

—En lo absoluto, mi amor —me dijo, para luego beber también—. Solo me intriga lo que pasa por esa cabecita. —Posó su mano en mi sien y la acarició con su dedo pulgar.

—Pasan muchas cosas, créeme —susurré, jugando con su camisa—. A propósito, yo también quiero hacer un brindis.

Enarcó una ceja, interesado.

—Por ti.

—¿Por mí? ¿Qué hay de especial en mí?

Entrecerré mis ojos, incrédula frente a semejante muestra de falsa modestia.

—Por tu último crucero y todo lo que significa para ti. Sé que ahora vienen cosas mejores, pero esto también es maravilloso —exclamé, mirando mi alrededor con una sensación imborrable en mi cuerpo—. En realidad, tu trabajo es maravilloso.

Sus ojos brillantes se tornaron más intensos y su seriedad me resultó casi hipnótica. Sus dedos acariciaron mi barbilla mientras analizaba lo que acababa de decirle.

—Para ser justos, no fui solo yo el que trabajó en esto, hay dos o tres más que…

Puse mis dedos sobre sus labios para que no siguiera hablando y él rápidamente sonrió.

—A la mierda los demás, el único que me importa eres tú —le aclaré.

Edward me mordió uno de los dedos con suavidad, sacándome un grito de sorpresa mezclado con una carcajada. Al instante me retuvo junto a él, posando su mano libre en la curva de mi trasero.

—Salud entonces —susurró, bebiéndose el último sorbo.

Pero yo le quité la copa de la boca y la reemplacé con la mía, empinándome cuanto pude para besarlo con fervor. Él suspiró enseguida, como si volviese a respirar con deseo. Nuestras lenguas se unieron al unísono, acariciándose y necesitándose tanto como nosotros, sus manos apretaban mis nalgas con suavidad y yo tiraba de su cabello, ansiosa por dejarme llevar.

—¿Ansiosa ya? —me preguntó al oído, mientras besaba mi cuello y clavícula.

—Más que nunca, sabes que te necesito —murmuré jadeante.

Lo sentí sonreír.

—¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a cenar? Hay un lugar espectacular que quiero que conozcas.

—Llévame adónde sea pero que sea contigo.

Cenamos bajo la luna y un sinfín de luces de colores que colgaban de unas bonitas pérgolas, mientras la fuente de agua con la figura de una extraña mujer nos lanzaba pequeñas gotas de agua. Todo parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar; Edward magnificaba cada espacio y, de cierta forma, su compañía me hacía sentir mucho mejor que cuando vine sola, lo que me mantuvo por mucho rato pensando en cómo pasé de ser una mujer solitaria a desear cada espacio con él.

Tenía miedo de enamorarme más, pero era imposible resistirlo.

.

.

.

Desperté con el suave sonido de la música clásica que Edward había dejado puesta. Me había quedado profundamente dormida luego de la cena.

Me levanté algo desorientada, buscando a Edward por la suite pero lo único que encontré fue una carta de póker sobre la mesita de café, junto a un papel que decía " _te veo allá_ ".

Sonreí de inmediato, imaginando su plan.

Me di un baño de tina con distintas esencias que estaban sobre una bonita repisa de cristal y posteriormente fui a vestirme, mientras revivía la primera vez que pisé un crucero y lo que posteriormente ocurrió cuando fui al casino. Suspiré y me apoyé en la cama, sonriendo con ensoñación.

Seleccioné un vestido de tonalidad púrpura oscuro, con pequeños destellos en los rebordes y en la cintura, que era ajustada a mi cuerpo. Era largo, de silueta curva y tenía un inmenso escote en mi espalda y pierna derecha, mientras que la zona del pecho estaba cubierta hasta el cuello, con un collar de encajes ajustados. Me hice un peinado en lo alto de la cabeza, recogiendo mis revoloteados cabellos ondulados y por último me puse mis sandalias de tacón alto, que iban amarradas a mis tobillos. Tal como la primera vez que me dispuse a disfrutar de la noche en el casino del crucero, me di una vuelta frente al espejo y me rocié sutilmente de mi perfume favorito, para luego ponerme un poco de labial borgoña.

El casino era un lugar inmenso, no me costó ni dos segundos encontrarlo, pues acaparaba la atención de todo el hall principal de la planta tres. Las puertas eran doradas y estaban cerradas junto a dos hombres vestidos con un bolero de lentejuelas rojas.

—Bienvenida, señorita —me dijeron ambos, abriéndome con solemnidad.

El lugar era completamente diferente al que conocí por primera vez. Era mucho más grande y me recordaba ligeramente a las películas de James Bond. Lo primero que vi fue las cientos de máquinas puestas en fila, también con cientos de ancianos y adultos maduros apostando felizmente en las tragamonedas, absortos por completo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Había ruletas, mesas diversas, personas elegantes, ludópatas y hasta animadores promocionando cientos de premios.

Me detuve un momento para disfrutar de la música en vivo, que estaba un poco más apartada del ajetreo. Había mesas alrededor y una barra lujosísima, con tres bármanes guapísimos haciendo trucos con las botellas.

Justo cuando el cantante de la banda en vivo entonaba un clásico de jazz, lo vi. Vestía un esmoquin clásico, pulcro y entallado, y así como el lugar me recordaba a las películas del clásico 007, Edward me hacía pensar inmediatamente en el mismísimo James Bond. Entrecerré mis ojos de inmediato cuando noté que hablaba con una preciosa pelirroja mientras se bebían una copa de champagne. Cautelosa observé, sentándome en una de las sillas, y noté que ella estaba bastante esperanzada en mostrarle sus atributos mientras le tocaba tímidamente la corbata de lazo. La intensidad de los celos fue creciendo desde la punta de los pies y subió de golpe hasta mi rostro, encendiendo mis mejillas.

—Ya veo, Bombón —murmuré, poniéndome las manos en la cintura.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui caminando hacia su dirección, manteniendo la frente en alto. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me vio y de inmediato me recorrió de pies a cabeza, embelesado y sorprendido. Iba a acercarse pero yo me limité a enarcar una ceja, pasando de largo con la frente en alto y sin siquiera mirar con detenimiento a quien le acompañaba.

Podía saborear mi nuevo juego.

Con la confianza y seguridad que siempre solía caracterizarme, seguí mi camino hacia las mesas de juego, moviendo mis caderas al son del jazz. No necesité girarme para saber que, entre todos los ojos que ya había atraído, se encontraban los suyos. Como había traído mi tarjeta de crédito, cambié una buena suma de dinero por cientos de fichas y luego di un paseo por algunos juegos, buscando la mesa que llamase mi atención. Me decidí por el _Craps_ , hacía tiempo no lo jugaba. Como recién había terminado una partida, me acerqué para comenzar a jugar y mientras otras personas se acercaban, miré hacia otros lados por si veía a Edward.

—Bello vestido —me dijo un hombre, poniéndose justo a mi lado.

—Es porque lo llevo puesto —exclamé sin pelos en la lengua, aún sin mirarlo.

—No quería decirlo, pero sí. —Se rio.

Me giré a mirarlo y me sorprendí un poco, pues era muy guapo, debía tener mi edad.

—¿Qué haces sola por aquí? —inquirió, dándole una sutil mirada al escote de mi pierna.

¿Sola? Já. Quise reírme a carcajadas porque podía sentir esos ojos verdes acechándome.

—Disfrutar de un buen juego. —Sonreí. Él se quedó mirando mis labios.

Uno de los garzones que recorrían las mesas se acercó a mí para ofrecerme una de las copas.

—Es un regalo, señorita.

—¿De quién? —pregunté.

—Buenas noches, señor —dijo educadamente el encargado de la mesa a alguien que recientemente se había agregado al juego, interrumpiéndonos.

Edward.

Volví a enarcar mi ceja y miré, encontrándolo de frente, apoyado soberbiamente en el reborde de la mesa. Su seriedad, lejos de intimidarme, me divirtió aún más. Me guiñó un ojo y levantó su copa, pues él había sido el del regalo. Enarqué una ceja, saqué el champagne y le di un sorbo.

El encargado anunció las apuestas y todos lanzamos las fichas, aunque Edward y yo estábamos más pendientes de nosotros que de lo que realmente ocurría en el juego. Él parecía un león analizando a su presa… y esa era yo. Yo fruncí los labios, molestándolo sutilmente y me bebí el resto del champagne sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos, que de a poco iban dejando escapar la molestia de verme con otro hombre al lado.

—Eres muy buena en estos juegos, me imagino que también lo eres en… esos otros sentidos —me conversó mi nuevo _amigo_.

Suspiré. ¿Qué clase de proposiciones estaba dándome en frente de Edward? El cobrizo apretó los puños y acomodó la mandíbula al instante.

—Segunda ronda. ¡Apuestas! —exclamó el encargado, arrastrando las fichas hacia él. Esta vez la casa ganaba.

—Ese es un privilegio que pocos tienen, _cariño_ —le dije, fingiendo una sonrisa. Justo era mi turno de apostar, así que también dejé caer las fichas en la _apuesta de línea de pase_ , asumiendo que iba a ganar.

Edward, que resultaba genuinamente imperturbable, lo hizo como yo, mostrándome una sonrisa ladeada. Como era el momento de lanzar los dados, todos nos mantuvimos expectantes y, cuando vi el número esperado, lancé un grito.

—Me imagino que una mujer como tú por aquí sola está buscando diversión, ¿no? —inquirió el tipo, sonriendo de lado.

Tragué un poco incómoda. ¿Qué esperaba este tipo? En cuanto posé mis ojos en Edward lo vi acomodarse la corbata con las manos tensas.

—Sí, ya ves que encontré diversión. —Le apunté la mesa del juego pero él insistió en mirarme con lascivia.

—En mi habitación también tengo una mesa de juegos que podemos utilizar, ya sabes, como adultos —afirmó, lanzando las fichas.

Me largué a reír frente a su imponente desfachatez. El cobrizo estaba fulminándolo con la mirada y él pronto se dio cuenta de ello.

El juego comenzó a ponerse interesante pues, a medida que íbamos apostando, los demás iban yéndose, perdiendo gran parte de su dinero, la mesa fue quedando vacía paulatinamente hasta que Edward y yo quedamos enfrentados, repletos de fichas. La gente nos rodeaba y observaba, esperando al ganador. Edward se apoyó mejor en la mesa, pasándose el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior mientras me miraba reaccionar como si no lo conociera, porque ese era mi propósito de la noche, jugar a los desconocidos.

Finalmente lanzamos nuestras apuestas y posteriormente los dados. Yo me mantuve expectante, mirando el movimiento de éstos hasta que gané.

—¡Sí! —exclamé, dando un salto.

Edward entrecerró los ojos con una ceja enarcada, medio sonriendo de orgullo y algo más, a la vez que sentía el tumulto de gente lanzando gritos de emoción y aplausos variados.

—¡Tenemos una flamante ganadora! —comunicó el encargado, arrastrando las fichas de Edward hacia mí.

Le guiñé un ojo al cobrizo y él se acomodó el desordenado cabello, actuando también como si recién nos hubiéramos conocido. Tomé mis fichas y las puse en mi pequeño bolso, no sin antes hacer alarde de mi victoria con un pícaro juego de cejas. Pero, en cuanto noté que venía a acercarse a mí, me di la vuelta de forma escurridiza y muerta de la risa, caminando a paso rápido hacia el centro del casino.

—Hey, espera, no te vayas tan rápido —me dijo mi desconocido y guapo nuevo _amigo_ , del que, a propósito, no conocía el nombre—. Has ganado, no puedo creerlo.

—Es mi día de suerte —exclamé con una sonrisa.

—Es lo mismo que estoy pensando yo ahora. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Giancarlo.

 _¿No crees que eso debiste preguntar primero antes de echarme tus ganas de coger de un sopetón?_ , pensé.

Iba a contestar pero vi que Edward venía acercándose a paso lento, como si planeara atacarlo por la espalda. Su mirada puesta sobre mí era mucho más intensa que antes, como si el fuego de los celos le impulsaran a avanzar. Entonces pasó por encima de Giancarlo, ignorándolo por completo, mientras mantenía una ceja alzada.

—Es mi deber felicitar a mi contrincante por tamaña victoria —dijo, como si estuviera a punto de tomarme en sus brazos para llevarme lejos de aquí.

—Mis felicitaciones para usted también, ha jugado hasta el final, ha tenido un día de suerte, al igual que yo —susurré, pestañeando con lentitud.

Giancarlo frunció el ceño, mirando a Edward frente a su total aplomo, luego lo hizo conmigo, pidiéndome explicaciones.

—Hey, amigo, estoy hablando con ella por si no lo has notado —exclamó él, enarcando también su ceja.

Edward volvió a acomodar su mandíbula, poniéndose realmente molesto. Podía ver en sus ojos el instinto de llevarme lejos, pero sabía que no lo haría, no era ese tipo de hombre.

—¿Puedo invitarla a otro lugar? Aquí hay un poco de… ruido —profirió con soberbia.

Giancarlo le tocó el hombro, llamando nuevamente su atención.

—¿No me escuchaste? Ya te dije que yo estoy con ella, vete a buscar otra mujer si gustas, hay miles.

Abrí la boca frente a su comentario, ¿qué creía que éramos nosotras? ¿Un séquito de vacas listas para seleccionarlas y comérselas?

El cobrizo se dio la vuelta para plantarle cara, mientras yo sentía la tensión de la situación. Tomé suavemente a Edward desde atrás, buscando relajarlo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió con calma.

—Que te busques otra mujer, si quieres divertirte hay unas cuantas por ahí… y de tu edad, por cierto —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos de manera pedante—, no seas ridículo.

Fruncí el ceño, molestándome de verdad.

—Oye, yo no soy un pedazo de carne, cuida tu maldita boca —espeté—. Además, ¡me gustan mayores!

Edward asomó un atisbo ligero de sonrisa en medio de su expresión de piedra. Entonces se le acercó más, casi tocándole la nariz con la suya.

—Vuelve a acercártele y juro que te veré allá afuera solo para demostrarte por qué soy mayor que tú —dijo entre dientes—. Una palabra más hacia ella, siquiera una mirada… y te haré salir de aquí para no volver jamás, ¿me entendiste?

Giancarlo me miró, pero yo sólo enarqué una ceja, como diciéndole "¿no lo escuchaste ya?". Dio media vuelta, murmurando quizá qué cosa y se marchó, dejándonos a solas.

Edward estaba furioso, pero buscaba calmarse, respirando de forma profunda. Yo me crucé de brazos, poniéndome frente a él, con una sonrisa suficiente en la cara.

—Espero que no siga molesto, su seriedad me resulta un poco intimidante cuando realmente está enojado —comenté, relajando su gesto.

—Quizá podría comenzar por evitar que esos idiotas vengan a usted como buitres hambrientos —profirió, suspirando.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de esa mujer que felizmente le tocaba la corbata… ¿o estoy equivocada?

Edward volvió a sonreír, captando lo que yo quería decirle.

—Ya veo —susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Digamos que en ningún momento tuve real atención ni intención con ella... mis pensamientos se dirigían a otra mujer, una que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche.

Me lamí el labio inferior.

—¿Puedo saber quién es?

Se rio, bajando la mirada.

—Digamos que hoy viste más hermosa que nunca y tiene los ojos más intensos que jamás haya visto en mi vida —susurró, mirándome directo a los míos, perdido en mis pupilas.

—Qué suerte la de ella —mascullé, respirando de forma pesada pues se estaba acercando a mí de forma peligrosa.

—En realidad, qué suerte la mía —jadeó a punto de besarme. Podía sentir el calor de su respiración y todo lo que quería transmitirme con esa pequeña oración.

Antes de perder la razón y besarlo, decidí frenarlo, poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Bufó, frustrado, pero se alejó finalmente con total serenidad.

—¿Puedo invitarla a un trago? —inquirió.

Podía sentir el calor de los recuerdos, de esa primera vez que tuvimos interacción. Esta vez decidí aceptar enseguida.

—Claro.

Me ofreció su brazo y juntos nos acercamos a las mesas, que estaban rodeadas de sofás cómodos y de estilo sicodélico. Uno de los mozos se acercó a atendernos y Edward enseguida fijó su mirada en mí.

—¿Martini? —Sonrió, recordando también ese primer trago.

Mordí mi labio y asentí, entusiasmada.

Mientras esperábamos los tragos, me acomodé en la esquina del sofá, cruzando mi pierna para que el escote se abriera de tal manera que mi muslo se mostrara para él. Edward ladeó la cabeza y se pasó el dedo pulgar por su labio inferior, ese gesto tan propio de él cuando me contemplaba concentradamente.

—Ten cuidado, no mires tanto —le dije, llamando la atención de sus ojos hacia mi cara—, no vaya a ser que te haga olvidar a esa mujer de la que me hablaste.

Entrecerró sus ojos, divertido ante mi juego. Ambos sabíamos a lo que queríamos llegar y lo excitante que era fingir volver a esos recuerdos, a ese primer crucero lleno de pasión.

—Créeme, asumí que es imposible.

Tragué, bajando la guardia de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

Pestañeó con seriedad.

—Creí que éramos desconocidos —susurró, tirando de mi mentón.

El mozo nos interrumpió, dejándonos nuestros Martini sobre la mesa. Edward lo tomó de inmediato.

—Ya veo, usted busca mujeres solitarias para poder coquetearles e invitarles a un trago. Pero debo ser sincera, aunque usted ya lo haya aclarado, la mujer de hace un rato me parecía que podría estar dentro de sus planes, sobre todo si estaba tan entusiasmada por mostrarle sus… atributos, tenía un escote muy lindo, ¿no?. —Enarqué una ceja, reviviendo los celos que tuve hace un rato.

Se largó a reír y luego acercó su rostro al mío, casi tocándome la nariz con la suya.

—En realidad, prefiero cientos de veces tus atributos —musitó, pasando un dedo índice por mi cuello y luego bajando por mis senos cubiertos por la delgada tela del vestido—. No sabes cómo me gustan… sobre todo porque tus senos caben perfectamente en mi boca.

Sentí el fuego de la excitación subirme como una ola de calor desde los pies a la cabeza.

—Y bueno, digamos que no pude resistirme a la locura que emana —masculló.

Me reí juguetona, mientras me pasaba la aceituna por los labios. Edward se mantuvo tenso, envuelto en la excitación de nuestro juego, parecía contenerse de acercarse y hacerme suya en medio del sofá, con todos a nuestro alrededor. Me acerqué más y pasé mi tacón por la extensión de su pierna, haciendo que poco a poco comenzara a inquietarse.

—A propósito, escuché que te gustan los hombres mayores —susurró sonriendo.

—En realidad, no lo sabía hasta que te conocí —confesé.

Edward se quedó en silencio y ambos nos mantuvimos mirándonos por un buen rato, hasta que repentinamente suspiró.

—Sigues siendo el objetivo de todos los ojos esta noche. —Pasó su mano por mi cabello, quitándome algunas hebras sueltas de mi cola de caballo—. Me pregunto qué sucedería si me levanto de aquí un pequeño momento.

Negué, cruzando mi pierna a su lado y apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá para mirarlo mejor.

—No lo harías —susurré.

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros.

—No, definitivamente no permitiría a otro buitre. —Se tensó en molestia.

Me puse a reír.

—En realidad no me gustan los buitres, me gustan los leones, como tú —susurré, acariciando su barbilla con suavidad, con apenas un roce.

—Usted es una señorita bastante temeraria si piensa que este león es inofensivo. —Sentí su curiosa mano acercarse a mi muslo descubierto, tocando toda la extensión de mi piel, acabando a pocos centímetros de mi ingle.

—Mientras más feroz y hambriento, mejor para mí —le susurré al oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Me bebí de un golpe el Martini y me levanté, caminando hacia la salida trasera, que daba a un oscuro pasadizo lleno de luces de colores psicodélicas. Lo miré por detrás de mi espalda y le guiñé un ojo, invitándolo a seguirme. En cuanto crucé la puerta doble, me mezclé con el túnel de luces; no había nadie así que seguí caminando hacia donde la música me llevara. Finalmente terminé en una zona parecida a un balcón, donde las luces apenas iluminaban y la música estaba más alta, las paredes eran de cristal y entre ellas caía agua de forma constante. Justo cuando me apoyé en la baranda, mirando hacia el horizonte y la hermosura del mar, lo sentí en mi espalda, ese calor indudable y conocido. Me tomó desde la cintura y me dio la vuelta para tenerme de frente, besándome sin vacilaciones. Su beso tenía sabor a necesidad y a deseo, sus manos me rodeaban por completo y yo estaba imposibilitada de escapar.

—Mira lo que me haces hacer. —Sus manos estaban en mis mejillas y su dedo pulgar me daba suaves caricias por el labio inferior—. Enloqueciendo como un adolescente, perdido en… ti.

Su sinceridad me tomó nuevamente por sorpresa, cada expresión en él me estaba dejando sin aliento.

—Sólo quiero hacerte mía —concluyó con la voz ronca—, completamente mía.

Algo en esa frase me parecía más profundo que simplemente el deseo, pero no supe describirlo.

Edward no me dejó contestarle, pues sus besos me hicieron perder nuevamente la razón y la noción de la realidad.

—Entonces, ¿desatarás al león? —le susurré, mientras él besaba mi cuello.

Subió lentamente hasta mi barbilla y ahí se quedó, mirándome de manera intensa.

—¿Quieres que realmente lo haga?

Dejé ir el aire y volví a besarlo, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello. Él, perdidamente excitado, bajó la mano derecha desde mi cadera hasta mi muslo, tomándolo con fuerza. No tardé en sentir el comienzo de su erección chocando con mi intimidad.

—Debo suponer que eso es un sí —masculló, jadeando.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sonriendo de forma pícara.

—¿Qué crees tú?

La oscuridad en su mirada me generó deliciosos escalofríos.

.

Lo estampé contra la pared de la suite en cuanto cerramos la puerta principal, mientras lo besaba de manera apasionada. Edward buscaba tocarme y aprisionarme con sus curiosos dedos, pero yo se lo impedí, tomándolo desde las muñecas.

—¿No crees que es peligroso jugar con una desconocida? —inquirí, jugueteando.

Sonrió y negó, como si no pudiera creer lo que seguía haciendo. Pero entonces se acercó y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en mi hombro descubierto, llevando sus manos al cierre de mi vestido.

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿no crees? —ronroneó.

Me reí.

—Puede ser —concluí—, sobre todo si sé que tu cabeza está pensando en esa mujer de mirada intensa.

Sabíamos que esa mujer era yo, lo que nos hizo sonreír de inmediato.

Me miró a los ojos, bajando el cierre por mi costado.

—¿Y tú? ¿En quién piensas? —inquirió, muy interesado.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y las acaricié, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—En… un hombre increíble —suspiré, perdida en sus facciones—, que me hace inmensamente feliz. Al igual que tú, no dejo de pensar en él, me ha dado vueltas toda la noche, sobre todo con esos ojos verdes acechadores y preciosos.

Me sonrió de forma ladeada y poco a poco dejó caer mi vestido. Pero entonces lo besé, perdiéndome nuevamente en el sabor de sus labios.

—Ahora sí estoy perdido en los celos —susurró.

—Shh —le puse un dedo sobre los labios.

Cuando el vestido terminó de caer, Edward fue testigo de lo que llevaba debajo. Era un _baby doll_ con encaje semitransparente del mismo color de mi vestido, amarrado a mi cuello y dejando al descubierto toda mi espalda, terminando en mi trasero con un hilo dental muy sexy. La zona de adelante tenía otro encaje que terminaba en mi ombligo, dando un panorama muy atrevido del canal de mis senos.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté con inocencia, dándome una vuelta para él.

Él no dejaba de mirarme, maravillado con lo que llevaba puesto.

—Me fascina —susurró.

Con mi dedo índice lo incité a que se acercara y nos perdimos en otro beso apasionado. Con mis manos en las solapas de su chaqueta, lo hice caminar hacia la habitación mientras manteníamos nuestros labios unidos.

—Comienza a hacer calor aquí —jadeé, haciéndolo sentar sobre el sofá que había frente a la cama.

Me acerqué a las ventanas bajo su atenta mirada y las abrí completas, dejando entrar el aire del mar. Pero Edward estaba tan excitado que se levantó rápidamente, quitándose la chaqueta de un solo movimiento y caminando hacia mí mientras también arrancaba con furia y deseo su corbata de moño. Sentí el calor del peligro en la punta de mis pies, como si viniera un depredador hacia mí. Me tomó desde la cintura y volvió a besarme mientras nos dejábamos caer en la cama, aprisionándome con sus manos a la altura de mi cabeza.

—¿Aún quieres al león?

Jadeante asentí y sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Pero yo no soy una oveja, Edward —le advertí, tomando su quijada con mis manos—. También soy un depredador.

Le di la vuelta, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él.

—Quizá peor que tú —añadí.

Me escrutó con la mirada y se lamió el labio inferior, como si esperara el movimiento letal de una araña venenosa y vil. Me bajé y él se acomodó con los codos apoyados en la cama. Me comencé a dar un par de vueltas para su hambre voraz, jugando con mi cuerpo y mi seguridad. Me solté el cabello de la cola de caballo y sacudí cada hebra mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él se mantenía con la respiración pesada y una erección a punto de estallar en sus pantalones. Me acerqué y me senté dándole la espalda, frotando mi trasero con su pelvis. Sus manos subieron lentamente por mis muslos hasta mis senos, los que apretó con sus fuertes manos, sacándome un jadeo de ansiedad.

—Quiero arrancarte esto y hacerte mía —me susurró al oído—, es una deliciosa tortura.

Me reí, dándome la vuelta. Lo hice acostarse sobre la cama boca arriba mientras yo lo hacía sobre él, pues era mi turno de aprisionarlo con mis manos a la altura de su cabeza. Lamí sus labios y bajé lentamente por su cuello, desabotonando su camisa con rapidez. Cada pedazo de piel que iba dejando al descubierto la fui atormentando con mi lengua, trazando un camino húmedo que fue impacientándolo de forma intensa. Me arrodillé mirándolo a los ojos y abrí su pantalón, liberando su erección, la cual acaricié con lentitud.

—Mierda —jadeó, apoyándose mejor con los codos para verme darle placer.

Me lo llevé a la boca, lamiendo la extensión con cuidado y luego subiendo hasta la punta. Sonreí con su masculinidad contra los labios y entonces lo introduje hasta mi garganta, sacándole un gruñido animal. Le di placer de manera lenta y suave, desesperándolo, succionando y moviendo mi lengua en círculos. Sus manos se fueron a mi cabello, empujándome levemente para que fuera más rápido.

—Dios, Bella, sigue así —susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Fui aumentando el ritmo, llevando mis manos a sus testículos para seguir dándole placer. Edward miró hacia el techo, dejando caer suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en el placer que le daba mi boca.

—Bella, suficiente, voy a correrme —exclamó, haciéndome parar.

Edward me miraba con deseo, mientras buscaba respirar con normalidad. Me acostó sobre la cama, jugando con su dedo índice en mi vientre.

—Eres muy traviesa, ¿eh?

Con un solo movimiento me abrió el baby doll, quitándomelo de inmediato.

—Date la vuelta —me pidió con voz ronca.

Lo hice sin chistar, poniendo mis rodillas y palmas sobre la cama.

—Qué preciosa vista, nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Apóyate en el cabecero.

Le moví el trasero una vez que estuve sujeta y Edward se puso detrás, tocando mis nalgas con devoción. Dejé escapar un gemido cuando sentí su lengua en mi sexo, desesperada por tenerlo dentro de mí. Entonces me hizo abrir las piernas y me penetró de un solo golpe, abrazándome desde la cintura.

—Sujétate muy bien —me susurró al oído, para posteriormente lamerme el lóbulo de la oreja.

Así lo hice y de inmediato sentí otra estocada que me hizo sacar un fuerte grito. Miré por sobre mi hombro, buscando su expresión concentrada y seria, pero él me sostuvo la quijada con la mano.

—¿Más rápido? —me preguntó, apretándome el trasero con fuerza.

Asentí, sin aliento.

—Sabes que me gusta cuando te pones rudo —jadeé.

Besó mi espalda mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas, saliendo y volviendo a entrar con fuerza. En la habitación sólo se oía el sonido de mis gemidos, sus gruñidos de placer y nuestros cuerpos chocar una y otra vez. Tomó mi cabello entre sus dedos y lo tiró hacia atrás para tener acceso a mi cuello, el que besó y lamió a su antojo, mientras yo buscaba la manera de no caer rendida a la cama, envuelta en las más intensas sensaciones, las que poco a poco fueron en aumento. Edward me penetraba de manera tan intensa que apenas podía sostenerme y abrir los ojos, por lo que él me sujetó con sus fuertes brazos, abrazándose a mí. Tomó mi barbilla y buscó mis labios, haciéndome culminar en un orgasmo que me hizo estremecer de forma brusca y desesperada. Me giré y volvimos a besarnos, mientras él tocaba suavemente las cuentas de mis senos.

—Acuéstate —le pedí, dándome la vuelta para acomodarme mejor en la cama—. Quiero hacerte acabar en mi boca —susurré contra sus labios.

Edward, envuelto en sudor y con la excitación a punto de hacerlo enloquecer, se dejó caer en la cama, respirando de forma brusca. Me senté a horcajadas, dándola la espalda, y me introduje su erección en la boca. Sus gruñidos no se hicieron esperar y de un rápido movimiento me tomó desde las caderas, acercándome a su lengua traviesa. No pude aguantarme el gemido al sentir cómo sus labios hacían festín de mi intimidad, lamiendo cada extensión de mi sexo, mientras él rodeaba sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, envuelto en el placer. Una nueva ola de calor volvió a nacer en mi vientre, amenazando con hacerme perder la razón, pero seguí dándole placer con mi boca, sintiendo como poco a poco Edward gruñía cada vez más fuerte, soltando palabras sucias que hacían aumentar mi excitación.

—Bells… —susurró, incapaz de emitir otra palabra.

Sentí el calor en mi lengua y luego Edward desató su orgasmo en mi boca, provocando que su simiente chocara con mi garganta. Segundos después, cerré los ojos, sintiendo mi clímax desatarse nuevamente en mi interior.

Me dejé caer entre los finos edredones, sintiendo el sudor en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Apenas y podía moverme, sentía que cada hueso y músculo era incapaz de responder a mis llamados. La respiración de Edward se oía pesada y cansada a mi lado, chocando con mi hombro de manera relajante y deliciosa. Me giré a mirarlo y noté que ya estaba adormilado, pero cuando topó con mi mirada intrusa simplemente sonrió y me besó.

—Te gusto cuando me pongo rudo, cuando soy serio, cuando sonrío… ¿hay otra forma en la que pueda gustarte? —inquirió con la voz aterciopelada.

Hice un mohín con los labios, haciéndome la pensativa mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? —interrogó con la ceja enarcada.

Me largué a reír, y como siempre, un brillo espontáneo brotó de sus cuencas.

—No seas impaciente. Me gusta cuando te pones suave y delicado conmigo —susurré al fin, acariciando su esternón con mi dedo índice.

Entrecerró sus ojos, suspirando de por medio.

—Eso no es muy congruente —afirmó, volviendo a sonreír.

Pasó su brazo por mis hombros para atraerme a él y acostarme en su pecho.

—Eso pasa porque me gustas de cualquier forma, Edward Cullen.

Bajo mi mejilla su piel se sentía caliente y febril.

Su mano comenzó a dar caricias por mi nuca, hundiéndose en mis ya enredados cabellos.

—Estamos a mano —exclamó, haciéndome centrar mi atención en su expresión serena—. Me gustas de cualquier forma, no importa cuál Isabella despierte al día siguiente. —Tiró de mi mentón con ternura, evaluando mi expresión con una mueca a medio expresar.

No era justo, pero cuando él decía estas cosas mi corazón se ponía como loco.

—Atento a la de mañana —bromeé, jugando con sus labios suaves.

—Espero que la de mañana sea muy energética, porque quiero hacer muchas cosas con ella.

—Te aseguro que sí —susurré.

Edward se tornó un poco pensativo de un momento a otro, lo que llamó mi atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí, presa de la curiosidad.

—Pensaba en nuestro juego. —Suspiró, apoyándose mejor en el cabecero inmenso con diferentes dibujos tallados—. Me hizo recordar la primera vez que te vi.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Sólo… me pareces mucho más hermosa ahora, eso es todo —concluyó.

Nuevamente mi corazón comenzó a martillear con fuerza y mis mejillas comenzaban a delatarme, así que con torpeza me apegué a su piel para ocultarme.

—¿Sigo siendo el mismo para ti, Isabella?

Finalmente negué.

—En realidad, ahora eres el hombre que amo —respondí.

—Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo. Aunque, a veces, creo que en cuanto te vi me perdí de amor por ti. No tenía escapatoria, nunca la tuve.

Dios mío, su sinceridad me hacía volar.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros de forma abrupta, hasta que él se acomodó para verme mejor y dijo:

—Debo confesarte algo. —Yo pestañeé, expectante—. Quería provocarte y molestarte, por eso permití que esa mujer se acercara. Supongo que cuando se trata de ti me vuelvo como un tonto de veinticinco años.

Me iba a reír, pero me aguanté para parecer seria. Edward lo notó y entrecerró sus ojos mientras pasaba coquetamente su mano por mi vientre, subiendo súbitamente por entre mis senos.

—Eres un bobo —murmuré, buscando sus labios—. Aunque no puedo culparte, yo también lo hice.

—Casi pierdo mis estribos, sobre todo cuando lo llamaste…

—¿Cariño? —adiviné.

Tensó su mordida de inmediato, lo que me sacó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Sólo estaba jugando. Tú eres mi amor.

Tragó y se acomodó como un niño pequeño, molesto e indeciso de seguir hablando.

—Puedo decirla para ti las veces que quieras —susurré, subiéndome sobre él para ponerme a horcajadas.

—Cuidado, Isabella, harás que… —jadeó, apretando mis caderas—. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Negué, sonriendo.

—O bueno, sólo un poquito —mascullé, dejando besos por su pecho.

—Me gusta esa palabra saliendo de tu boca si te soy sincero… pero la quiero para mí.

Me mordí el labio inferior, parando mis caricias para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Siempre ha sido para ti, _cariño_.

Esta vez fue él el que sonrió, tomó mi nuca y unió sus labios con los míos, dejándose llevar por el deseo que volvía a aparecer de manera abrupta.

.

.

.

Había tenido una serie de sueños revueltos durante toda la noche. En cuanto abrí los ojos lo supe, pero no podía recordar de qué trataban, sólo me embargaba una sensación algo cruda dentro de mi pecho.

Me topé con un sol esplendoroso en pleno diciembre, algo tan inusual para mí que por un momento creí que era parte de mis sueños, hasta que recordé dónde estaba.

Sonreí y me revolqué entre las sábanas, buscándolo a mi lado. La sonrisa desapareció cuando noté que Edward no estaba y que en su reemplazo se encontraba un papel doblado a la mitad. Me restregué los ojos y de inmediato lo leí.

" _Me costó irme sin ti esta mañana, pero necesitaban de mi presencia en la central principal, ya sabes, gajes de oficio. No volverá a repetirse, no vine contigo para trabajar._

 _Si aún no he vuelto para cuando despiertes, podrás encontrarme en el restaurante frente a la fuente principal, estaré esperándote ansiosamente._

 _E."_

Me levanté rápido, pero antes le di un vistazo a la cama, que estaba desastrosa y revuelta. Fue inevitable sentir un retorcijón por los recuerdos. Me di una ducha mientras miraba hacia la ventana que daba al inmenso mar, azul y ligeramente profundo. Era mi primer día aquí y ya me sentía inmensamente feliz. Me puse unos pantalones de tela blancos ajustados a mi cadera, una blusa azul oscuro con rayas blancas amarrada a la cintura y unos mocasines negros, pues afuera comenzaba a notarse el cambio de temperatura.

El restaurante que Edward me señaló tenía una excelente vista al calmo mar y unas cortinas de agua que hacían un efecto azul impactante. En cuanto entré lo busqué por todos lados hasta encontrar su cabellera cobriza. Estaba sentado en una mesa ubicada en una esquina exclusiva y oculta para dos, mirando su reloj con calma y seriedad. Se veía muy guapo con la brisa marina moviéndole los cabellos y la tela de su camisa de lino blanca, ajustada a su torso masculino. Cuando vio que iba caminando hacia él, sus ojos dieron un fulgor cálido y especial y de inmediato se levantó para correr la silla y tomar mi mano.

—Buenos días —me dijo, pestañeando con serenidad.

—Buenos días —le dije también—. Hoy parece ser un día maravilloso, ¿a que sí?

Sonrió.

—Pareces estar muy alegre hoy —destacó, mientras levantaba ligeramente su mano para llamar la atención del mozo—, me pregunto por qué.

Enarqué una ceja y él simplemente dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada traviesa.

—Lo dices como si no supieras lo alegre que soy y lo encandilado que quedas siempre con mis bellas sonrisas —lo molesté, cruzando una pierna.

Negó como si yo no tuviera remedio, acariciándose el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar.

No pudimos seguir hablando pues el mozo se acercó a tomar la orden. Noté que Edward tampoco había comido, seguramente esperándome a mí.

—¿Por qué te ha sorprendido mi ánimo esta mañana? —inquirí una vez que el mozo se marchó, esta vez con seriedad, algo en su mirada denotaba un poco de preocupación.

Suspiró, entrelazó sus dedos y se apoyó el mentón, meditando si decirme o no.

—Hablaste en sueños —musitó.

Levanté las cejas, un poco contrariada.

—Hace años no me ocurría…

—Lo hiciste una vez que te quedaste dormida y… en la mañana.

Tragué, nerviosa de haber dicho alguna palabra prohibida.

—¿Q—qué dije?

El mozo volvió a aparecer cuando Edward iba a hablar, poniendo dos copas con zumo de naranja y un despampanante adorno frente a cada uno, además de nuestras respectivas tazas con té.

—Gracias —murmuró el cobrizo. Una vez que el mozo se marchó Edward retomó su seriedad—. Nada muy comprensible, parecías murmurar mil cosas a la vez.

Bajé los hombros, un poco más relajada.

—¿Por qué estás tan serio? —inquirí, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me he preocupado.

—Descuida, solía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, no sé por qué he vuelto con esa costumbre.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

Hice una mueca incómoda, pues no quería hablar de esto.

—Ocurría siempre producto de mi madre —dije, mirando hacia el zumo de naranja—. Solía torturarme hasta en mis sueños… no creí que volvería a pasar.

—Así que es por ella —susurró, tomando mi mano con fuerza. Sus ojos verdes relucían de inquietud—, y por Todd —añadió.

¿Todd?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿No recuerdas qué soñaste?

Negué, pero si bien mi cabeza se encontraba en blanco, sabía que algo había sucedido entre sueños.

—Nombraste a Todd muchas veces, Bells, al principio creí que era preocupación por haberlo dejado en casa, pero estabas aterrada.

Mi subconsciente me estaba recordando a todo momento que Renée me tenía entre la espada y la pared. Si ella abría la boca papá iba a… De solo pensarlo se me hacía añicos el corazón. No quería que se acercara a mi hermano, pero lo había logrado de la forma más sucia posible, jugando con un secreto que nos destruía a todos, y todo gracias a ella. Nunca debí quedarme callada ni debí ser cómplice de sus mentiras, pero ahora me tenía entre sus manos y el terror me ahogaba. No quería que Todd también fuera presa de ella.

Cuando volví a la realidad noté que Edward me escrutaba con su mirada, buscando averiguar qué demonios tenía acallado.

—Bells, si ocurre algo con esa mujer puedes…

—Todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Por qué…?

—Edward, por favor —supliqué.

Tragó y asintió, más serio que nunca.

—Hey. —Le acaricié pierna con el pie—. Quiero que hoy sea un día lindo. Lo que ocurra con mis sueños no debe importar… a no ser que te despierte en medio de la noche gracias a ello, si eso ocurre podría dormir en el sofá sin ningún problema.

Una sonrisa emergió de sus labios y de pronto atrapó mi tobillo por debajo, haciéndome dar un grito. Todos nos quedaron mirando.

—No me despertarás, ya me acostumbré con tus ronquidos.

—Hey, ¡yo no ronco!

Se rio.

—Prométeme que todo está bien y juro que te dejaré en paz, por favor.

Fruncí los labios, haciéndome la tonta.

—Tú mejor prométeme que dejarás esto en mis manos y que disfrutarás conmigo este crucero maravilloso.

Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, mirándome a los ojos con profundidad.

—Si vuelve a ocurrir no necesitarás irte al sofá, sólo debes quedarte conmigo, recuerda que estoy a tu lado. Eso sí puedo prometértelo.

Una profunda sensación de protección me hizo sentir más tranquila. ¿Cómo Edward podía tener tantos efectos inmediatos en mí así de rápido? El miedo se desvanecía en cientos de pedazos porque simplemente él estaba aquí, conmigo.

Me acerqué para tomar sus mejillas y besarlo y él me recibió de manera apremiante, como si la intranquilidad aún lo tuviera consumido.

.

Pasaron las horas de la mañana y el clima comenzó a demostrar que nos alejábamos cada vez más de Estados Unidos, parecía el comienzo de un verano lleno de felicidad.

Edward me tenía aferrada a su mano mientras caminábamos por la zona más linda del crucero: la cubierta de la vegetación. Todo era tan lindo y tan calmo que me sentí como en Palacio de Versalles. Me miró a través de sus gafas _Ray Ban_ negras y sonrió, más alegre que nunca. Le sonreí de vuelta, más calmada al notar que había dejado esa preocupación de hombre adulto ya de lado.

El camino por el pequeño sendero de vegetación se acabó, así que nos fuimos acercando hacia la parte de atracciones, donde unos pocos niños parecían ir muy entusiasmados.

—Quiero llevarte a una parte especial —me dijo, como pidiéndome permiso ante la aventura.

Me reí.

—Sólo hazlo, sorpréndeme como siempre —insté.

Vi que otros niños llevaban unos globos gigantes de tortugas y peces payasos, saltando mientras sus padres les pedían que no armaran alboroto. Miré a Edward, preguntándole con gestos si era lo que me imaginaba. Asintió en respuesta de inmediato.

—Bienvenida al acuario del Elizabeth II —susurró en medio de un largo suspiro.

—Vaya, nunca había ido a un acuario.

—Yo tampoco, desde que era un niño.

Sus cuencas verdes parecían transportarse al pasado, lo que llamó profundamente mi atención.

La entrada principal parecía un agujero negro sin fin, no había forma de averiguar qué había tras aquel manto oscuro. Había cientos de carteles por todos lados, ofreciendo una cantidad inmensa de especies y animales acuáticos diversos. Junto a la boletería había un afiche con el horario de entrada y a juzgar por la hora, nosotros ya nos habíamos pasado por veinte minutos.

—Buenas tardes —saludamos al chico.

—Buenas tardes —dijo él con suma educación, mirando especialmente a Edward.

Pasamos sin reparos por la entrada misteriosa y de inmediato vi el intenso choque de color azul sobre mis ojos. El vestíbulo tenía un pequeño acuario con pececillos diminutos dándonos la bienvenida y justo al centro había un mostrador inmenso lleno de regalos para llevar de recuerdo.

—Este lugar está muy silencioso —dije, notando que no había más que una mujer en la tienda de recuerdos—. Nos pasamos del horario.

—En realidad hice un juego sucio —murmuró, dándole una sonrisa cortés a la mujer que nos miraba tras sus anteojos mientras fingía mirar su aburrida revista—. Tener un poco de influencias me da un par de ventajas. —Hizo una mueca—. Así que preferí usarlo a nuestro favor y traerte al acuario sólo para nosotros dos.

—¿Un par de ventajas? —inquirí con las cejas elevadas.

—Digamos que me estoy tomando las atribuciones que merezco, es mi último viaje de este estilo.

—Así que es sólo para nosotros dos —musité, acercándome al mostrador para mirar las lindas figurillas y llaveros. Me giré y me lo encontré de frente, mirándome con atención.

—Digamos que soy un egoísta y quiero que los momentos junto a ti no sean compartidos con nadie más.

Me reí, pero entonces mi atención se centró única y exclusivamente en un hermoso peluche.

—Oh, Edward, mira, a Todd le encantaría —exclamé, apuntando hacia el sonriente caracolito.

—Podríamos llevárselo —musitó muy cerca de mi oído.

Enseguida le vi el bonito logo del crucero y sonreí triste.

—No se puede, todos notarían que estuvimos juntos en el crucero y que mentí.

Edward estrechó sus ojos muy seriamente e iba a decirme algo, pero una mujer de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y traje sastre impecable se acercó a nosotros.

—Sr. Cullen, qué placer conocerlo —declaró, tendiendo su mano—, soy Audrey Thompson, encargada principal.

Edward sonrió educadamente y apretó la mano tendida.

—Bienvenida —me dijo, tendiéndome la mano también.

—Le presento a Isabella. —Edward puso una mano en mi cintura, atrayéndome sutilmente hacia él.

—Un gusto, Sra. Cullen —sonrió.

Vamos otra vez.

—El gusto es mío —exclamé.

—Lamento haber venido en horario extraordinario, pero quería evitar a tantas personas —señaló el cobrizo.

—No hay problema en ello, Sr. Cullen, es un privilegio tenerlo aquí. Pueden ingresar por el hall este.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, Edward se aferró a mi cintura y me condujo hacia la primera zona. Era magnífico. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de peces de diferentes colores, algunos más pequeños que otros. Los cristales creaban reflejos diversos en el suelo, como si nosotros también estuviéramos sumergidos en el agua.

—Ese lo conozco, es el pez payaso —comenté, acercándome al vidrio cuan niña pequeña.

—Ese de ahí es un Ídolo Moro —susurró, indicándome un pez de tamaño medio con colores negros y blancos y cabeza picuda a los lados—. Sólo los aficionados logran mantener uno de estos peces en un acuario.

—Imagino que debe ser carísimo.

—Lo son —sostuvo—. El mío se llamaba Reuben.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—Elizabeth y yo solíamos tener uno en casa, era gigante y espacioso.

—Elizabeth y tú debieron hacer tantas cosas divertidas juntos.

Asintió, sonriendo de manera nostálgica.

—Ese debe ser el Ángel Emperador —susurré, leyendo la información que había bajo el vidrio—. Es increíblemente lindo.

—Es un jovenzuelo, no más de dos años. Solía ser el pez de los buceadores.

Más allá se concentraban algunas especies aún más exóticas, muy difíciles de encontrar. Edward se veía tan fascinado, como perdido entre cientos de colores y el mar. Él, en cuanto notó la atención que había puesto en sus expresiones, simplemente movió la cabeza para concentrarse en el presente.

—Lo siento, venir aquí me ha envuelto en recuerdos.

—Edward —lo llamé—, ¿por qué…?

Suspiró.

—Estar aquí es revivir a Elizabeth, Bella.

Arqueé las cejas de tristeza y de inmediato tomé su mano para que siguiéramos caminando hacia adelante.

—¿Amaba los peces tanto como tú?

Negó.

—Ella amaba los peces, yo amaba verla feliz. Supongo que me contagió de ello y la acompañé en esa loca idea de tener un acuario en casa. —Se rio—. Sigamos adelante.

Apretó aún más mi mano y caminamos por un túnel que en su techo tenía pececillos vivos, nadando pacíficamente sobre nuestras cabezas. Mi expresión le hizo sonreír de inmediato.

—Mira, un caballo de mar —me indicó, tomando mi barbilla para que mirara hacia esa dirección—. ¿No es hermoso?

—Lo es —musité—. Mira, ese, sus colores… Qué hermosos son.

Al fondo estaba lleno de otros peces, sólo que éstos tenían los colores más vivos que jamás había visto en mi vida. Todo el acuario estaba decorado como si se tratara de un castillo y la inmensidad del fondo resultaba casi como si se tratara del mismo mar. El lugar estaba tan oscuro, pero tan azul que nuestros rostros se tiñeron de él, mezclándose con los reflejos propios del agua.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó, mirando hacia uno de los peces, el más llamativo de todos. Estaba en solitario, sin nada más que su especie cerca—. Este era mi favorito, el Mandarín.

Sus escamas eran de color neón y sus aletas parecían las alas de un pavo real. Era magnífico.

—Vive en agua salada, en el pacífico. Comprenderás que nunca pude tenerlo, era imposible. —Se rio—. Verlo es tan satisfactorio.

Di un profundo suspiro y me apoyé a su lado, mirando nuestro reflejo en los vidrios que teníamos en frente.

—Te ves tan joven ahora, Edward, como si fueras un adolescente —confesé, mirándolo realmente a él.

—Rememorar viejas costumbres puede ser la razón, ¿no crees?

Estuve entretenida durante un rato, observando detenidamente a la tortuga más grande junto a una más pequeña, que la seguía hacia donde ella nadara.

—¿Qué pasó con ese acuario que los unía? —me atreví a preguntar.

Edward se tomó su momento mientras se sentaba en una amplia banca, justo frente a una cascada que caía sobre una fuente de peces Koi.

—Lo destruí —me respondió, tensándose—. El día que ella murió yo… lo destruí en miles de pedazos.

Tragué.

—Desde ese entonces no he pisado un acuario ni he tenido contacto con ninguno de esos peces que tanto nos gustaban.

Los ojos de Edward, como cada vez que se adentraba a sus recuerdos de Elizabeth, se tornaron culpables y desesperados. La idea me inquietaba porque era cada vez más insoportable la tristeza que me generaba. ¿Por qué miraba así? Esa mezcla de congoja y culpabilidad me resultaba tan hosca y angustiante.

—La forma en que los miras me hace pensar que has tomado la decisión incorrecta durante todo este tiempo.

Sonrió, iluminando cada espacio de su rostro.

—Quizá, ¿quién sabe? Lo único que sí sé es que haber venido contigo ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado. Tú me instas a hacer las cosas que dejé atrás, esa es una de las miles de razones por las que te amo.

—Y yo te amo también —le respondí.

Me robó un beso y yo me reí, levantándome de la banca para volver a llenarnos de alegría. Recordar a Elizabeth no siempre tenía que estar ligado a la tristeza, ¿no?

—Nunca había ido a un acuario, es como sentirme bajo el agua, nadando con los peces. ¡Mira todo esto! ¿No te parece increíble? —le pregunté, dando vueltas bajo el techo oceánico. Justo en ese momento un tiburón pequeño me quedó mirando.

Edward también se levantó y se me quedó viendo como si yo fuera una niña y él el flamante adulto.

—Los animales marinos son fascinantes a su manera, a veces olvidamos el submundo que hay debajo —susurró.

—Mira esos pequeños peces koi, ¡son hermosos! En realidad, todo aquí es hermoso, pero me entristece que estén encerrados, perdiendo su libertad —confesé.

Edward pestañeó, sorprendido con mis palabras.

—Vaya… Elizabeth solía decir lo mismo.

Paré de dar vueltas como demente y lo miré detenidamente.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió, pensativo.

—Siempre lo decía cuando papá nos llevaba a visitar el acuario de Nueva York. Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, corriendo de un lado a otro, apuntándome hacia los peces que llamaban su atención. Elizabeth siempre decía que, a pesar de todo, tenerlos tan encerrados era una verdadera tristeza.

—Definitivamente ella y yo nos habríamos llevado muy bien, ¿no crees?

—No me queda la menor duda —exclamó, poniéndose a reír.

Caminó hacia mí y me tomó desde la cintura, atrayéndome a él. Yo subí mis manos por su cuello y junté mi frente con su barbilla.

—Gracias por traerme aquí, sobre todo por lo que significa para ti.

—Las gracias debo dártelas yo, por acompañarme en esta travesía —afirmó, para entonces besar mi frente de manera apremiante.

Lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la tensión en su cuerpo se iba yendo poco a poco. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Elizabeth realmente? Nunca nadie hablaba de aquel fatídico día ni de cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Alice ni siquiera tenía conciencia real de lo que había ocurrido con su madre, tanto Esme como Carlisle evitaban hablar de ella y Edward… Él siempre se ahogaba de tristeza y angustia.

—Ahora, date la vuelta y mira eso —me susurró, mirando detrás de mi hombro.

En cuanto lo hice vi un conjunto de peces amarillos tan intensos que parecían relucir de entre la oscuridad de su acuario. El cardumen nadaba de un lado a otro, sin separarse.

Me acerqué al vidrio y lo toqué, fascinada.

—Son cirujanos, una especie ágil, muy sociable y muy resistente. No sé por qué a ese pequeñito de ahí, tan vistoso, le pondría Isabella —me molestó, parándose detrás de mí y abrazándome desde la cintura—. Me parece el más precioso de todos.

Cerré los ojos por un momento cuando sentí que sus labios recorrían mi hombro hasta mi cuello.

—Tiene mis ojos —susurré.

Sentí que sonrió contra mi piel y de un solo movimiento me dio la vuelta para besarme con necesidad.

Seguimos caminando de la mano, sosteniendo la alegría de nuestra cercanía y amor. Mientras miraba otros pececillos, Edward se quedó mirándome, aunque la tristeza volvía a carcomerlo.

—Bella —llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Si yo te contara de Elizabeth, ¿me juzgarías?

Lo miré sin entender y él se sentó cerca de una banca con forma de tortuga. Yo lo acompañé, pero sentándome en sus piernas. Edward acarició mis piernas y luego lo hizo en mis mejillas, pasando las yemas de sus dedos con una evidente necesidad por hablar, pero con miedo en el intento.

Esa mirada otra vez, llena de secretos. Si supiera que tenía tanta paciencia y amor para él…

—Nunca te juzgaría, mi amor, jamás —enfaticé, pasando el dorso de mi mano por su quijada.

Cerró sus ojos y besó mi hombro, buscando la fuerza interna.

—A veces tengo miedo de que mi pasado haga que dejes de amarme.

—Oh no, _Bombón_ , eso nunca. Te amo demasiado para que eso ocurra, es imposible.

—¿Bombón? —Sonrió.

—Es el apodo que te di cuando te conocí. Mi _Bombón Maduro_.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y él siguió sonriendo, por segundos olvidando aquellos demonios desoladores.

—Vaya, no creí que fuera tu bombón.

—Lo eres, mi guapo bombón, el hombre de mi vida.

Lo abracé y él me apretó más, suspirando muy profundo.

—Cariño.

—Dime —dije, separándome para mirarlo.

—Elizabeth murió por mi culpa.

Tragué.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es una historia larga, mi amor, quisiera contarte todo de una vez, pero no sabes cuánto me cuesta… Yo…

—Tranquilo, si quieres dime algo simple, yo lo entenderé.

Sus ojos verdes parecían tan temerosos, como si de verdad yo fuese a dejar de amarlo. Pero qué idea tan loca, ¡eso jamás pasaría!

—Yo la conduje a un mal camino, le hice conocer a quien no debía. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, Bells, pero no puedo.

Dios mío, qué angustia tan grande. Quería preguntarle tanto, pero me aguanté para no herirlo ni agobiarlo.

—Mi amor, puede que el tiempo ya no se pueda recuperar, pero tienes a Alice, que te quiere y que te recuerda a ella. No puedes sentir culpa de lo que pasó con la vida de Elizabeth, sé que tú nunca habrías querido que algo malo le sucediera.

Negó.

—No, pero…

—Tranquilo, ¿sí? Puedes contarme cuando quieras, yo nunca, recuérdalo bien, nunca te juzgaré, ¿bien?

Edward respiró hondo y me besó, ansiándome y necesitándome. Yo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, queriendo quitar esa oscuridad de su memoria. Iba a hacer todo lo posible, solo… necesitaba que fuera sincero cuando se sintiera preparado.

.

La tarde se había pasado volando, sin embargo no había conciencia del tiempo que iba transcurriendo a medida que ambos nos divertíamos. Mientras repasaba cada momento con él, caminaba hacia el salón más lujoso del crucero, un restaurante cinco estrellas magnífico que estaría lleno a rebosar.

En medio del gentío reconocí su cabellera cobriza. Estaba sentado junto a una pequeña mesa alta, con una vela que cambiaba de color justo en el medio. La ubicación era perfecta, justo frente al escenario.

En cuanto me vio me recorrió de pies a cabeza y se levantó rápidamente para correrme la silla. Antes de sentarme tomó mi mano derecha y me besó los nudillos, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

—Hermosa, como siempre —musitó.

Me ruboricé de inmediato, y como mi sencillo vestido era blanco el color de mis mejillas debió realzarse aún más.

—Tú lo único que buscas es que me sonroje.

Con su dedo pulgar acarició la piel rubicunda, contemplando su efecto.

—No lo busco, simplemente aparece. Eso me gusta.

Me crucé de piernas, levantando un poco el vestido y me acomodé mejor para estar más cerca de él, apoyando mi mentón en mis manos entrelazadas.

—¿A qué se refiere, Sr. Cullen?

Sonrió de manera ladeada, enviando una descarga hacia mi propio corazón.

—Has recibido cumplidos de cientos de personas y siempre te sonrojas conmigo. ¿Hay algo diferente en mí, Srta. Swan? —inquirió, aun sabiendo por qué.

—Si quiere que aumente su ego simplemente podría pedírmelo —murmuré, mirándolo con fingida soberbia.

Su sonrisa enanchó mientras su mano curiosa se fue hacia mi muslo para acariciarlo.

—Si quieres que estemos a mano, eres tú la que me ha hecho tocar piano por horas en algunos periodos de insomnio —confesó con seriedad.

De sólo recordar aquella pieza de arte se me erizaban los vellos del cuerpo. Era la única mujer a la que le había tocado el piano con una canción sólo para ella, ¿y ahora me decía que gracias a mí… había tocado el piano en noches de insomnio? Estos momentos de sinceridad siempre me dejaban congelada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Un mozo nos tomó la orden de la cena y en cuanto se fue, Edward me sirvió la copa de vino. Justo en ese momento, una pareja que estaba unos pocos metros más allá comenzó a discutir de manera acalorada, tanto que fue imposible ignorar la rabia que emanaba de ambos, especialmente de ella. Mi cobrizo simplemente levantó las cejas, consciente de lo ajeno de la situación y yo sólo miré de reojo, un poco curiosa.

—¡Todo lo que viene de ti son mentiras o secretos de mierda! —le gritaba la mujer, tomando su bolso con rabia—. Espero que algún día dejes de significar tanto misterio por el amor de Dios.

Ella se levantó y dejó al hombre en medio de su cena, apretando los puños y mirando hacia el fondo, sin ningún punto fijo.

Cuando miré a Edward noté que se había puesto pensativo, como si una parte de él se hubiera ido cuando aquella mujer habló.

—Lamento el espectáculo, con permiso —se disculpó el hombre, yendo tras ella.

Nosotros asentimos en silencio, viéndolo partir desesperado.

—Es una lástima, venir hasta aquí, un lugar tan hermoso y tan romántico, solo para acabar discutiendo. —Suspiré un tanto entristecida.

Edward estaba serio y había olvidado por completo la botella de vino.

—Secretos —murmuró—. Bella, a veces las personas buscan remediar las situaciones de las formas más convencionales posibles, olvidando lo que realmente importa. En este caso, olvidaron lo que significan el uno con el otro. De nada sirve un crucero ni un restaurante como este si… —Cerró los labios, prefiriendo callar.

Sabía que él había hecho lo imposible por remediar lo que creía que eran sus errores pero Renata había preferido a su colega frente a las atenciones de su esposo. De tan sólo imaginar cómo debió ser Edward con ella, que la amaba de una manera tan intensa, me apretaba el pecho de una forma tan tonta, porque, ¿qué podía hacer yo respecto a su pasado? Él también me amaba, había dejado un sueño por mí, sólo que a veces… A veces volvía a sentirme niña y recordaba las palabras de mi madre: " _Nunca debí tenerte. Nadie será feliz contigo, tarde o temprano todos se olvidarán de quererte y especialmente de ti. Por eso nadie te ama en realidad_ ".

—Hey, no frunzas el ceño —dijo él con voz dulce, pasando su pulgar en medio de mis cejas.

—Lo siento —musité.

—¿Pensando en la pareja? —inquirió, mirándome con ternura.

Me encogí de hombros, jugando con los cubiertos.

—Tanya solía decir que, ante cualquier mala compañía, era preferible marchar, por eso se separó en cuanto su ex esposo cometió un error. —Se rio y yo me uní a él enseguida—. Esa mujer exigía demasiado, pero también dio todo de sí.

—¿Aún sigues sin hablar ninguna palabra con ella?

Asintió, volviendo a poner esa cara de rencor que odiaba.

—Es una buena amiga después de todo, ¿estás seguro que prefieres dejarla a un lado de tu vida?

Se quedó pensativo un momento pero no fue capaz de responder absolutamente nada.

—El día de la boda nos encontramos en el baño —me sinceré, llamando su atención—. Me pidió que la perdonara y no pude negarme. Puede ser un poco intimidante, pero te quiere muchísimo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Su expresión se había vuelto culpable.

—Lo olvidé —le dije con sinceridad—. Creí que eventualmente ella podría contártelo, pero ya veo que no.

—Me llamó antes de subir al crucero pero no le contesté —susurró.

—Estoy segura que aceptará encantada esa llamada de vuelta.

Su mirada profunda se tranquilizó de a poco y su mano se dirigió nuevamente a mi rostro.

—Tanya y tú… ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?

—Nuestras familias eran muy amigas y, bueno, Tanya también era muy buena amiga de Peter —destacó de buen humor—. En realidad, los tres fuimos amigos en su momento. —Carraspeó.

Mi expresión alegre se eclipsó con el solo recuerdo de Peter, Charlotte y Edward.

Tragó.

—Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo, por favor —me instó con seriedad.

Respiré hondo, mirando hacia el delicado mantel. Una vez que tuve el valor subí la cabeza y lo miré directo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con la esposa de tu propio primo? Sé que es una mala persona, pero tú… Tú no lo eres —afirmé ciegamente.

Sus ojos se eclipsaron por el brillo del arrepentimiento, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarme.

—Bella. —Tomó aire—. Desde aquel episodio en mi vida el rumbo de mi moral se hizo pedazos, cada espacio de mí no tenía orden, era… —Bufó con desesperación y una parte de mí quería pedirle que parara, pero preferí callar—. A veces creo que nunca podré hacer las cosas realmente bien, es una situación de nunca acabar y que comenzó cuando… —Paró, suspirando de por medio.

—¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía Charlotte que no tenía ninguna otra mujer? Si preferías una amante…

—Quería destruir su mentira, Bella, odiaba profundamente que fingieran amarse. —Me quedé boquiabierta—. Cuando descubrí que Charlotte me buscaba yo sólo me dejé llevar y… lo hice. Ya sabes todo lo que hay detrás, además.

—¿Sentiste algo por ella? —inquirí con el corazón palpitante. Una parte de mí aún recordaba la forma gélida que él tenía de tratarla. De todos modos, Charlotte y yo teníamos algo en común que nadie podía negar: estábamos enamoradas del mismo hombre.

—No, nada parecido ni cercano bajo ningún motivo a lo que siento por ti —susurró—. En realidad, nunca la quise.

Esta vez fui yo quien bajó la mirada, pensando en ese pobre niño.

—Tenían un niño de tres años y ustedes… —Apreté los labios, sintiendo la incomodidad en mis entrañas.

—Bells…

—Por Dios, Edward.

Volvió a tragar, apretando el filo de la mesa.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la besaste?

Frunció el ceño, molesto por mis preguntas.

—No lo recuerdo —me contestó con sequedad.

—¿Concuerda con la última vez que ustedes dos se acostaron?

Su expresión se volvió hosca y evidentemente avergonzada, haciéndome bajar la guardia.

—Desde que te conocí no volví a tocarla, Isabella, ya te lo dije una vez.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Lo siento —mascullé con la garganta apretada.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar y él tomó mi mano.

—Shh… No digas eso.

Lo atraje hacia mí con mis manos en su nuca y él delineó mi nariz con la suya.

—No tengo forma de remediar lo que sucedió con Charlotte, Bella, no tengo… Estoy de brazos cruzados, totalmente consciente de todos los errores que he cometido.

Asentí y lo besé, perdiéndome en el sabor a vino de su lengua. Edward me tenía sujeta de las mejillas, aprisionándome a su contacto.

—Soy un hombre pecador, ¿no? Pero ¿qué puedo hacer si tú eres el pecado más grande que he cometido en mi vida?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero me oculté bajando la mirada, no quería seguir arruinando la velada.

Ambos éramos conscientes de lo que esto significaba para nuestras vidas, no había retorno, de todos modos alguien iba a salir dañado, era cuestión de tiempo.

—Permíteme ver tu sonrisa otra vez, sólo eso necesito.

No necesité ningún estímulo, sólo lo miré y ella brotó sola. ¿Cómo podía albergar este amor calcinante dentro de mí? De algún modo iba a estallar.

El mozo llegó con los finos platillos en ese momento, interrumpiendo nuestra burbuja llena de enredaderas. Me insté a olvidar, por el bien de lo que teníamos ahora, por mi felicidad y porque nos amábamos.

En medio de la deliciosa comida, el escenario comenzó a iluminarse para dar paso a un trío de tenores italianos muy guapos que vestían todos con un traje impecable de color rojo, sólo acompañados de un piano y violín. En cuanto se pusieron a cantar cerré los ojos, inmensamente conquistada por sus voces.

—Estoy en la gloria —expresé, dando un suspiro de intensa felicidad.

Sentí su mirada penetrante y la busqué. Edward me observaba con esa profundidad característica.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Me acarició la mano libre mientras nos contemplábamos absortos y en silencio, maquinados por el otro. La música, la comida exquisita, el restaurante al completo, el crucero, la sensación de flotar sobre el mar y simplemente él, hacían que mi corazón no cupiera en mi pecho de lo inmenso que se encontraba.

Cuando terminamos el plato principal y el mozo se marchó para traernos el postre, uno de los tenores se acercó al micrófono, haciendo que todos los demás guardásemos silencio.

—Hoy es una noche especial, la primera de nosotros cantando en un crucero de esta magnitud. Quiero que todos elevemos nuestras copas y que hagamos un salud por este maravilloso momento —exclamó con un marcado acento italiano. Tomó la copa que había a su lado y la elevó, permitiendo que todos le imitáramos.

—Esta noche queremos entonar uno de los himnos del romance más importantes del siglo XX —contó otro, sonriendo de manera suficiente—. Es una petición especial de un amigo de la casa. —Él miró a Edward e hizo un gesto con la copa, saludándolo. El cobrizo movió ligeramente la cabeza, en completa sincronía. Yo me mantuve sorprendida, pues no sabía que se conocían.

Cuando me disponía a preguntar, la música del violín y el piano me hicieron callar de golpe, porque había escuchado esa melodía y la recordaba muy bien. El perfecto francés saliendo de esos labios fue imposible de resistir, esa canción era inconfundible, era _La Vie en Rose_. Me transporté automáticamente a nuestro primer beso y a esas sensaciones que desde ese entonces no se marcharon jamás de mí pecho. Edward desde el primer momento había transformado mi mundo y le había dado un giro que hasta hace unos días tenía nombre. Primero fue deseo, uno que abarcaba más que su aspecto físico, era todo él, mágicamente encantador y detallista, pero luego fue una obsesión imposible de resistir que, sin querer, nos llevó hasta aquí, un amor que jamás podría olvidar.

Sus ojos verdes me repasaban mientras yo rememoraba segundo tras segundo, y de alguna forma sabía que él también lo había recordado como yo.

—Edward —susurré, sin saber qué más decir.

Él sólo sonrió, tomando mi mano que estaba inerte sobre la mesa.

El trío de tenores comenzó a bajar del escenario y uno de ellos llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas azules y blancas. Todas las mujeres comenzaron a entusiasmarse, mirando con atención junto a sus parejas, mientras ellos cantaban buscando una mesa en específico, la nuestra. Cuando los versos marcaron el coro, tan divino e intenso, me ofrecieron las rosas, no sin antes darle un guiño a Edward. Yo tragué y me quedé mirando los pétalos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, y luego miré otra vez a Edward, que se mantenía expectante por mi reacción. Desperté de mis emociones cuando la gente comenzó a aplaudir, volviendo a la realidad más preciosa de mi vida. El ramo venía con una tarjeta que de inmediato leí, a la vez que el trío de hombres seguía entonando esa maravillosa canción.

" _Te daré una flor cada vez que pueda, en cada espacio que me sea posible. Esta vez son azules, mi color favorito. Tómalo como si te diera una parte de mí, una parte que sólo tú puedes conservar y cuidar cada día de tu vida._

 _Te amo_

 _Intensamente tuyo,_

 _Edward_ "

Sentí el escozor de las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos, luchando por caer. Cuando él lo notó frunció ligeramente el ceño y llevó su mano a mi mejilla, cobijando mi rostro.

—Azul —susurré, tocando su barbilla con delicadeza.

Me besó los dedos y luego acortó la distancia entre ambos para besarme los labios con intensidad. Por los ruidos a nuestro alrededor sabía que todos nos estaban viendo, pero no me importó, pues en este instante sólo existía él y las voces preciosas que nos acompañaban.

Segundos después el trío dejó de cantar, recibiendo un fuerte aplauso de parte de todos, excepto de nosotros. Los italianos nos dieron una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon, dedicándose a cantar otra balada, esta vez en su idioma.

—Todo esto es…

—¿Te ha gustado? —inquirió. Un atisbo de inseguridad cruzó sus cuencas por un pequeño segundo.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¡por supuesto! —No podía creer que me lo preguntara, todos estos detalles hacían que me enamorara aún más de él.

— _Tu es la femme de mes rêves_ —expresó, mirándome a los ojos.

Dejé ir el aire.

—¿Qué significa?

—No te lo diré. —Sonrió ante mi expresión desilusionada—. No hoy… pero lo sabrás algún día.

Suspiré, recargando mi frente en sus labios.

— _Donnes moi un bisou_ —susurró, tomándome la barbilla.

Me reí.

—Al menos dame una pista —insistí, presa de la curiosidad.

—Te acabo de pedir que me des un beso —respondió.

Me mordí el labio inferior y lo tomé de la nuca, acariciando su cabello al mismo tiempo. Pero antes de besarlo le di un pequeño golpecito en los labios.

—Más te vale decírmelo, y eso también cuenta para la frase que me dijiste la primera vez que bailamos esa canción.

Asintió, mirándome la boca mientras hablaba.

—Te lo prometo.

Eso fue lo único que necesité para acceder a su petición y dejarme llevar nuevamente por el sabor de sus labios.

Luego de comernos el postre, Edward miró la hora en su _Patek Philippe_.

—Vaya, ya es bastante tarde.

Di un pequeño bostezo, sintiendo un poquito de cansancio. El día había sido tan intenso que el cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir los vestigios de ello.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —musité, tocando cariñosamente los pétalos de mis nuevas rosas.

—¿Ya quieres dormir? —me preguntó, mirando lo que estaba haciendo con cierta ternura.

—Sólo si tú me acompañas.

—Pensaba invitarte a la piscina antes de irnos a la cama, tenemos una sólo para nosotros dos así que…

—Por supuesto que quiero —lo interrumpí—, sobre todo si en esta ocasión olvidamos el bañador.

Sonrió, completamente complacido.

.

.

.

Busqué a Edward por todos lados, pero no estaba. Una sensación extraña me comenzó a recorrer los pies, subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo.

Me puse a caminar hacia adelante, mirando hacia los rincones de la suite. Pero algo estaba mal, este lugar no era el crucero. No veía el mar ni las luces propias de la embarcación, tampoco sentía el aroma a especias que caracterizaba a la habitación.

—¿Edward? —llamé, entrando a una habitación algo oscura.

El reflejo de la luna resultaba tenebroso, dando pequeños atisbos de dónde me encontraba. Sentí un escalofrío bestial cuando descubrí que la cama se asemejaba a la mía en esa antigua casa, la cuna de todos los problemas. Justo a mi lado había un espejo, y en cuanto me miré noté que era la Bella de hace unos años atrás, con el cabello hasta los hombros; era la primera vez que lo tenía tan largo luego de salir del calvario que significaba tener a Renée viviendo conmigo.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —me pregunté, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El miedo me tenía petrificada, como también la angustia. Hace muchos años no sentía algo similar. Era volver al infierno. ¿Dónde estaba papá? ¿Mis hermanos? ¿Edward? ¡Edward!

Sentí el llanto sordo de Todd, proveniente de la cuna que estaba a metros de mi cama. No dudé en correr hasta él, impulsada por la desesperación que me producía ese sonido. Cuando llegué hasta allá vi una sombra que me paralizó de terror.

—Aléjate —gemí.

Lo tenía entre sus brazos, moviéndolo con excesiva brusquedad.

—Soy su madre.

—Por desgracia. Ahora vete.

Tensó la mordida y se lo apretó al pecho.

—¡Tú le hiciste esto! —le grité, ahogada de rabia.

Tragó.

—Tu padre me orilló, ¡todos ustedes lo hicieron!

—Déjanos en paz, ya te fuiste una vez, no insistas.

Di un paso adelante, pero Renée hizo el ademán de marcharse con Todd, lo que por un segundo me hizo perder la razón.

—No puedo dejarlo con tu padre, tú lo sabes muy bien.

Bajé los hombros, aterrada.

—Dijiste que no me orillarías a esto, ¡prometiste irte si guardaba el maldito secreto!

Las manos me temblaban y cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba duro como una roca.

—¡No lo dejaré con Charlie! Él no tiene ningún derecho…

—¡Cállate! —le ordené.

—Es mejor que lo aceptes, Isabella, de lo contrario tendré que decírselo a Charlie.

Apreté los labios mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

—Te odiará, lo sabes bien. Es mejor que te alejes, sino no tendré remedio alguno.

Renée tapó a Todd, dio un giro y corrió, llevándoselo consigo. Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta y la seguí. Cuando ella se topó con la puerta principal, aproveché la ventaja y la agarré desde el cabello, desesperada porque se alejara de mi hermano, que lloraba con fuerza.

—¡Phil! —exclamó ella—. ¡Aléjala!

Al escuchar su nombre el miedo consumió mi ser por completo. No demoró ni dos segundos en aparecer, pavoneando la cicatriz transversal de su rostro peligroso y malvado. Él sonrió, complacido nuevamente de verme en desventaja y, como si yo fuera un objeto sin importancia, me jaló del brazo para lanzarme con fuerza hacia el suelo, provocando que mi rostro diera de lleno en él. Miré a Renée, que estaba expectante, sudorosa y fuera de sí, como cada vez que se drogaba, sin consciencia de lo que realmente ocurría. Entonces miré a Phil que, excitado por la sangre que comenzó a caer por mi rostro, elevó su puño para dejarlo caer en mi quijada.

Comencé a llorar de impotencia y desesperación, temiendo nuevamente por mi vida, consumida por el dolor de ver a mi madre incapaz de decirle que pare. Pero, en cuanto vi que se llevaba a Todd lejos de mí, un grito aún más desgarrador salió de mi garganta.

—¡Bella! —me llamaban—. Despierta, por favor.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue su mirada verde cargada de desasosiego. De inmediato sentí alivio, nunca había estado tan feliz de saber que estaba a mi lado. Lo abracé en menos de un segundo y él, aunque inquieto y preocupado, me abrazó también, hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

Comencé a llorar con fuerza, escondiéndome en su pecho desnudo. Tenía tanto miedo, tanto que no podía contenerme.

—Era una pesadilla, estoy contigo —me susurró.

Aún temblaba, temerosa.

Por Dios, había olvidado el miedo que me daba Phil, su sólo recuerdo resultaba abismante, como una bomba de memorias depositadas en mi subconsciente. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era aquella imagen de Renée, llevándose a Todd siendo un bebé. La idea resultaba remotamente insoportable.

Tuve que separarme un momento para tomar aire, de pronto sentí un calor insufrible y desesperante. Me levanté de la cama completamente desnuda y me puse mi bata de satín semitranslúcida de color negro y caminé hacia la cubierta para sentir la brisa del mar. En cuanto me apoyé en la valla de seguridad, las manos de Edward me rodearon la cintura de manera reconfortante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bells? No me digas que es sólo una pesadilla, porque no lo es. Llevas días hablando en sueños y ahora has despertado llorando y gritando. Está pasando lo mismo de la otra vez.

—Ed…

—No, no me quedaré tranquilo si no me respondes con claridad —afirmó, dándome la vuelta para que lo mirara—. Dime qué soñaste, qué demonios ocurre… ¡¿Por qué gritabas el nombre de Todd?!

Hice un gesto de dolor y nuevamente me puse a llorar, lo que le hizo hacer un gesto desesperado.

—Lo había olvidado por completo hasta que lo soñé. —Tragué—. Phil, el amante de mi madre, me golpeó un par de veces cuando ella estaba drogada —susurré, pasándome una mano por el brazo, avergonzada de decirlo.

Los hombros de Edward se dejaron caer y su expresión cambió de la preocupación a una de completa consternación. Edward estuvo largos segundos sin hablar; podía ver cómo sus ojos comenzaban a desenfocarse.

—¿Aparte de abusar de ti?

Asentí.

De pronto, otra bomba volvió a hacerme añicos. Todo estaba comenzando a reaparecer.

—Algo más te hizo, ¿no?

Cerré los ojos.

—Fue en la cama… Estaba sola. Seguramente mi mente lo olvidó para sanarme, pero ahora reapareció…

Apretó los párpados y la quijada se le tensó.

—Mi mente debió dejarlo en el olvido para no generar más dolor de lo que ya mi propia madre me había provocado, pero… —Suspiré—. No fue posible, porque nuevamente lo recuerdo. Lo hizo dos veces. No le bastaba con mirarme más de la cuenta, ni tocarme… sino que también utilizó su fuerza para imponer miedo, golpearme y… y…—Tragué.

—Dios, amor, no sé qué decirte —murmuró mientras me abrazaba.

Edward apretó las manos con fuerza y arqueó las cejas, impotente.

—Estabas aterrada, eras sólo una niña. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de soportar todos esos vejámenes, Bella?

Me quité el cabello de la cara, luchando contra el poder del viento.

—Lo hacía por ella, esa es la verdad, tenía mucho miedo de que al hablar se fuera y ese hombre pudiera hundirla. Una vez te lo dije, cuando niña la quise y mucho, de cualquier forma era mi mamá —musité, perdiendo la vista en el horizonte.

—Debiste decirle a Charlie, ¡ese tipo pudo hacer cosas peores contigo! —Su voz comenzó a subir de volumen a la vez que la preocupación volvía a hacer ahínco de él.

Mi barbilla tiritó, sintiendo nuevamente el ardor de las lágrimas.

Edward tenía razón, debí decirle a Charlie que él se aprovechó de mí, que me quitó la inocencia y la paz. Ahora los errores estaban cometidos y desatados por los secretos. Papá sabía solo una parte, una muy ligera.

—No puedo creer que él siga libre, que pueda… —Tragó y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, limpiando los restos de lágrimas—. Podría hacerte daño, podría… aprovecharse de ti. —Pestañeó con rapidez y miró hacia abajo, aterrado.

—Había omitido el miedo que eso me significa —confesé.

Tensó la mordida, nuevamente con impotencia y, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo, alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

—Primero hablabas de Todd en sueños, luego hoy gritaste su nombre cientos de veces, como si… ¿Tu pesadilla sólo se trataba de esos recuerdos? —Me deshice de su mirada inquisitiva y caminé hacia el sofá exterior, huyendo de sus preguntas—. Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

Me dejé caer con las manos en mi rostro, afectada aún por la idea de aquella pesadilla. Si bien Phil me asustaba, no se comparaba en absoluto a la idea de que Todd esté en manos de ella.

—Solo… no dejo de pensar en mi hermano y lo que podrá estar ocurriendo uno de estos días cuando ella lo vea. Soñé que… —Apreté los ojos—. Soñé que se lo llevaba, mi hermano era sólo un bebé, pero se sentía tan real.

Edward se paró frente a mí y luego se agachó para poder mirarme. Su ceño nuevamente estaba fruncido, como si las cosas aún no encajaran para él.

—Ella estaba drogada, empeñada en llevárselo —recordaba—, entonces recurrió a Phil y ahí él me aventó contra el suelo. —Dejé escapar un sollozo frente a la angustia; la pesadilla había plantado tantas dudas y temores que no sabía cómo controlarme—. Y se lo llevó, sin importarle mis súplicas, sólo se lo llevó.

Edward me acunó las mejillas, acariciando la piel con cuidado.

—Pero es sólo un sueño, no es real, esa mujer no se lo llevará…

—No, pero lo verá, se acercará a él.

Edward abrió los ojos, como si sumara dos más dos.

—Te está chantajeando para verlo, ¿no?

No supe qué responderle y él simplemente asintió, tensando la mandíbula.

—Lo hizo, te chantajeó. —Bufó y se levantó, poniendo sus manos en las caderas—. ¿Cómo mierda no lo pensé antes? ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

Negué, pues no iba a hablar de eso. ¿Cómo explicarle mi error? ¿Qué hacer si me juzgaba? ¿Cómo soportarlo viniendo del hombre que amaba?

—¡Isabella! —exclamó, agobiado.

Sabía que estaba asustado por mí, pero me estaba abrumando.

—¿Qué hizo esa mujer? ¡Dímelo! —insistió.

—¡Todd no es hijo de Charlie!

—¿Qué?

—Ni yo —gemí.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que deben tener muchas dudas, pero descuiden, en el próximo muchas serán reveladas. ¿Qué piensan de la relación que están teniendo estos enamorados? Cada vez se consolida más, pero ¿Bella podrá soportar las verdades de Edward? ¿Qué creen que ocurrió con Elizabeth? Edward pronto se lo contará a Bella, pero el miedo es inmenso. ¿Y qué opinan del final? ¡Cuéntenme todo lo que piensan!_**

 ** _Agradezco los reviews de_ _andygarfe1102, Brenda Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, crizthal, angeladel, Isabelfromnowon, kaja0507, freedom2604, Andre22-twi, Jenni98isa, Mayraargo25, cavendano13, Twilightsecretlove, lunadragneel15, VeroPB97, angryc, IdaliaMoon, Rero96, Miranda24, Ana, AnabellaCS, Dani Arango, Bertlin, Miss Cinnamon, , rossystew, selenne88, PatyMC, MaBel95, Yoliki, Melina, krisr0405, calia19, MasenSwan, patymdn, twilightter, miop, Jeli, GloriaCullen, ariyasy, Bren Juarez, CataDiaz, NadiaGarcia, LizMaratzza, , isbella cullen' swan, Vanina Iliana, Belli swan dwyer, , Mela Masen, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Viiky, Kamille Pattz-Cullen, Valeeecu, Fea andrea, jsrt, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Javiera Alarcon Orellana, Maribel 1925, Amy Lee Figueroa, Vero.G, LuAnka, seelie lune, Nelly McCarthy, AngieSCullen, Pao-SasuUchiha, vale, Joha Asecas, Maria Fernanda Valdez Camacho, Robaddict18, jupy, Nori herrera, , debynoe12, Anghye Taisho, Bitah, Emelie Laytmor, Esal, Reva4, DuendecillaVampi, 2, Abigail, Ronnie86, Damaris14, Perla-Yasury-H-S, Tasha Rosario, Milacaceres11039, Kora, merodeadores.1996, Gra, Katie D. B, nicolef19, LicetSalvatore, Liz Sevilla, alejandra1987, caritofornasier, carlita16, Tereyasha Mooz, camilitha cullen, AndieA, Liliana Macias, ELIZABETH, Marianacs, Alexandra Nash, Sabrina, Paulina, Tecupi, Adriu, Deathxrevenge, Mar91, catableu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Melania, , Srita Cullen brandon, Diana2GT, Ceci Machin, AlyciaCullen, Jazmin, Sofi CP, sool21, Mony Grey, Smedina, , Dana, Fernanda21, Mel. ACS, keyra100, Maria Swan de Cullen, joabruno, Moni Cullen Swan, AndreaSL, caresgar26, Macarena, Francisca Moreno, Marxtin, Karla M, torrespera172, Duniis, cary, Gabi, Angelus285, ori-cullen-swan, , Poemusician, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Regina G Pattz, Eyanes, Jimena, dushakis, Emma818f, Gaby Grey y Guest_**

 ** _Espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, saben que es un placer poder leerlas y poder disfrutar de lo que tengan que decirme. Un gracias es simplemente divino, nos alimenta a nosotras las autoras a seguir compartiendo lo que tanto nos gusta_**

 ** _Recuerden que si dejan un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, solo debes dejar tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Puedes unirte a mi grupo de facebook llamado Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents, donde encontrarás adelantos, imágenes exclusivas, a los personajes, encuestas, entre otras cosas. Si pides unirte, debes contestar las preguntas y aceptar las reglas, de lo contrario no podrás entrar_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	39. Capítulo 37: Pecado

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

 **Recomiendo: Never Tear Us Apart – INXS**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 37:**

 **Pecado**

" _No me preguntes lo que sabes que es verdad_

 _No tengo que decirte que amo tu precioso corazón_

 _Yo estaba de pie_

 _Tú estabas ahí_

 _Dos mundos que chocaron_

 _Y ellos nunca podrían separarnos_

 _Podríamos vivir por mil años_

 _Pero si te lastimo haría vino de tus lágrimas_

 _(…) Tú estabas de pie_

 _Yo estaba ahí_

 _Dos mundos chocaron_

 _Y ellos nunca podrían separarnos"_

Sentía el calor de las lágrimas en mis mejillas y en mis labios, haciendo surcos en mi piel.

No me atrevía a mirar a Edward.

—Yo lo sabía y no dije nada, simplemente me callé durante todos estos años. —Me encogí de hombros—. Ahora ha elegido chantajearme, utilizar esa mentira que me ha sobrepasado durante tanto tiempo sólo para conseguir que yo convenza a mi padre de que estando en la vida de Todd todo es mucho mejor.

—Dios —dejó escapar, llevándose la mano a la quijada—. ¿Cómo fue que supiste? ¿Tuviste pruebas? ¡Quizá estaba mintien…!

—Yo misma hice el examen, las pruebas eran irrefutables —susurré—. Renée nunca dejó de decirlo cuando yo era una niña y fue entonces que lo confirmé, cuando Todd tenía un año. Recuerdo que quiso verlo para su cumpleaños pero no se lo permití, ya que nuevamente estaba drogada. Ahí, llena de cólera, lo gritó como si la información fuera una broma. Por supuesto que pensé que mentía pero no. Finalmente ella misma había decidido marcharse al ver todo lo que significaba cuidar de mi hermano. Ahora veo que le importa.

—¿Por qué lo ocultaste, Bella? Tantos años guardando esa mentira tan grande, tan… —Se calló al sentir mi llanto.

—No quería hacerle daño a mi papá, saberlo lo destruiría, lo haría añicos. Siempre pensé en él, en su sufrimiento. Quizá debas pensar que soy una maldita mentirosa pero nunca lo hice por mí.

—No, Bella, no pensaría eso de ti jamás —aclaró, sentándose a mi lado. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él, cobijándome con su calor.

Con sólo sentir su abrazo mi llanto se intensificó, lo que lo tensó notoriamente.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. —Suspiró, mientras acariciaba uno de mis brazos con suavidad—. Definitivamente esa mujer es un monstruo. Sólo ella podría usar ese tipo de secretos para dañar a su propia hija.

—Si Charlie lo sabe me odiará y no me lo perdonaría nunca —susurré.

—Shh… tranquila, no debes pensar eso. Ahora esa mujer tiene lo que quería, no debes seguir martirizándote.

—Pero me tiene entre sus manos y no se quedará en paz con ello, la conozco tan bien.

—Yo no lo permitiré, te lo aseguro. Esos monstruos no podrán volver a acercarse a ti, porque estoy aquí, no lo permitiré.

Lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco mi cuerpo iba calmándose. Su voz tranquila y su expresión serena hacían que cada una de sus palabras cobraran sentido, porque me hacía sentir muy protegida.

—Eres el único que lo sabe —le confesé.

Elevó ligeramente las cejas y sonrió con pasividad.

—¿Soy un privilegiado?

Le toqué las mejillas, sintiendo el picor de la barba que comenzaba a crecer. Él cerró los ojos de forma tranquila, como si nada malo acabara de suceder.

—Lo eres.

—Bueno, puedes confiar en mí.

—Ya lo hago.

Besó mi frente y yo me recosté en su fuerte hombro, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

—Hay algo más, ¿no es así?

Suspiré y lo volví a mirar.

¿Cómo me conocía tan bien?

—Edward.

—Dímelo.

Me mordí el labio y me volví a levantar, muy inquieta. Toqué la valla que miraba hacia el océano y a los segundos sentí sus brazos nuevamente a mi alrededor.

—Yo… Yo… —Me giré a mirarlo—. Tuve un embarazo hace muchos años.

Edward tragó de forma audible.

—Fue por Phil.

Sus cejas se arquearon y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos al instante, lo que por poco me quiebra en pedazos.

—Tenía dieciocho.

El aire en Edward comenzó a salir, deshecho.

—Lo descubrí luego de lo sucedido, por eso quise huir.

—Pero tú…

—Mentí. —Gemí—. Porque me da mucha vergüenza…

—Bella.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué pasó con…?

—Lo interrumpí. No podía traerlo a este mundo de mierda, no con una madre que nunca lo amaría.

—¿Cómo fue?

Miré al horizonte, pensando en todo. Recordarlo dolía, porque mi madre siempre hizo lo posible para que sintiera culpa, aun cuando no debía, porque era mi decisión y mi vida entera la que estaba en juego con un hijo que yo no pedí, que no iba a nacer con amor y que tampoco se creó bajo aquello.

—En realidad, no tienes que decírmelo, yo…

—Robé dinero, Edward, le robé a mi padre.

—¿Cómo…?

—Vendí una parte de la florería, necesitaba rápido una buena suma. Renée se enteró y me obligó a ir con ella. —Apreté los párpados—. Fue tan horrible, Edward, me habría gustado poder sentir cariño por él pero sólo tenía asco. Cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de tener un hijo, lo soñaba haciéndolo con amor, queriéndolo, siendo la mitad del hombre que amaba, pero… Phil…

Edward me abrazó, de pronto muy quebrado. Mi llanto fue instantáneo.

—Ojalá pudiera decirte que estoy arrepentida, pero es la mejor decisión que pude tomar. Quizá pienses que soy un monstruo…

—¡No! Jamás. Bella hiciste lo correcto porque fue tu decisión. —Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos—. Era tu cuerpo, tu integridad y tu felicidad, si tú sabías que no podías ser madre a la fuerza, entonces era lo correcto. No voy a juzgarte ni a crear prejuicios, ni contigo ni con ninguna mujer que haga uso de su derecho.

Dios mío, lo amaba tanto. ¿Qué sería de todo este dolor sin su apoyo?

—Lo que no puedo perdonar es que sigas sintiendo culpa. Quizá debiste ser sincera con tu familia antes que esta mujer pudiera chantajearte, pero ¿sentir culpa? Bella, ese hombre…

—Lo sé, pero papá no va a perdonarme.

—¿Perdonarte qué? —bramó, muy molesto con la idea.

Yo pestañeé y él relajó su gesto.

—Si tu padre te juzga no merece llamarse padre, Bella, nada de esto es tu culpa, ¡nada!

Mi barbilla tiritó y él me besó la frente con mucha intensidad, calmando mis sollozos de a poco.

—Yo no voy a juzgarte, jamás.

Le toqué la quijada con cuidado y Edward aprovechó la instancia para besarme.

—Eres muy valiente, mi amor, mucho.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—A pesar de todo haces lo posible para ser feliz. Eres inmensamente increíble, por eso y mucho más, te amo.

Me cobijé en su abrazo y él juntó su barbilla con mis cabellos, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—Cuando era más joven creía que no merecía ser feliz, tampoco tener una familia, pero… —Lo miré y pestañeé—. Sí lo merezco, hacer mi propia familia.

Me acarició con el dorso de sus dedos.

—¿Crees que pueda acompañarte con la idea?

Sonreí.

—Es lo que más quiero —respondí.

—Ahora, escúchame bien.

Asentí.

—Tarde o temprano tienes que ser sincera con tu padre y con todos tus hermanos, solo así podrás sacar esto de adentro. Recuerda bien que nunca será tu culpa la decisión que tomes con tu propio cuerpo. Phil es el único desgraciado y te prometo, aquí mismo, que voy a buscarlo y lo hundiré.

—Gracias por todo, mi amor.

Me miró y sonrió con ternura.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre, porque te amo.

Respiré hondo, como si una carga inmensa hubiera disminuido su peso. Era increíble lo que significaba hablar con él.

—¿Quieres relajarte con un baño?

Sonreí.

—Sí.

.

Me hundí en la inmensa piscina con las luces sobre mi cabeza. Nadé hacia Edward y él me sostuvo con sus grandes brazos, abrazándome y haciendo uso de su gran poder: calmarme y agasajarme.

—Sabes que siempre te voy a amar, ¿no es así? —me susurró al oído—. No importa nada, siempre te amaré.

Yo me senté a su lado mientras cerraba los ojos ante sus besos en mi cuello.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —inquirí, muy curiosa.

—Porque no quiero que lo olvides.

Me reí.

—¿Olvidarlo…?

—Te amo y siempre voy a cuidarte, así me tome mucho esfuerzo, lo haré.

Me giré para mirarlo, conmovida por lo que me decía.

Su piel sudaba debido al calor del agua.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, muchísimo, y créeme que yo tampoco voy a juzgarte, nada puede ser tan malo…

—No digas eso, cariño.

Me mordí el labio, algo entristecida.

—No eres una pecadora como yo, nunca lo serás, eres una mujer buena, inteligente, preciosa… Estoy tan enamorado de ti.

Tragué.

—Edward…

—Eres una luz que llegó cuando menos lo pensaba, nunca creí que podría ser bendecido por alguien como tú.

Sentí el escozor de las lágrimas, pero no las dejé caer.

—Siempre tengo miedo a perderte, supongo que es porque temo que esta fantasía se rompa.

Le acaricié las mejillas y lo miré a los ojos, muy cerca.

—Edward Cullen, escúchame bien. ¡Te amo! Esto no se romperá fácilmente, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres el hombre más increíble que alguna vez podré conocer. Nunca lo dudes, por favor.

Sonrió y juntó su frente con la mía, para entonces abrazarme hasta calarme los huesos.

—Prometo que no volverás a tener pesadillas si te mantienes junto a mí.

Besé sus labios y asentí.

Me puse a reír cuando me tomó entre sus brazos y de inmediato me aferré a su cuello. Me dio giros cuidadosos en el agua, dando besos en mi hombro y subiendo hasta mi cuello.

—Recuerda que estoy aquí, no tengas miedo —me susurró.

Nos volvimos a abrazar y yo me acurruqué, más tranquila y liberada.

Solo esperaba que Edward fuera sincero en algún momento, lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

Sonreí cuando unos deliciosos labios comenzaron a recorrer mi brazo desnudo. De fondo sentía la música de una mujer que cantaba maravilloso y el aroma inconfundible de las tostadas integrales y té chai.

—Mmm… —fue lo único que pude decir. Aún sin abrir los ojos sentía que estaba en el paraíso.

Una brisa fresca y veraniega me llegó por la espalda.

—¿Mmm? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme? —ronroneó.

—¿Esto es un sueño? —inquirí.

—Lo es si lo quieres.

Me reí y entonces abrí los ojos. Me estaba mirando.

—Buenos días —susurró.

—Buenos días, _Bombón_ —exclamé de muy buen humor.

Enarcó una ceja, muy divertido.

—¿Bombón? ¿Ya no soy tu _Amor_?

—Lo eres también.

Movió la cabeza de forma negativa, guardando una sonrisa en esos bellos labios.

—Estamos a día y medio de llegar a tierra, hoy hará bastante calor.

Me senté en la cama y me estiré, más descansada que nunca. Lo mejor de todo es que la pesadilla de anoche no se había vuelto a repetir.

—Por Dios, qué bello sol —exclamé, mirándolo a través de la ventana que había sobre mi cabeza.

—Levántate y ven a desayunar conmigo, tengo la mesa lista para los dos —me dijo, abriendo las ventanas inmensas que daban a la otra zona de la cubierta. La mesa de la terraza ya estaba puesta; el aroma a tostadas se hizo más intenso con la brisa del mar.

Me mordí el labio inferior, maravillada con la vista que tenía en frente. Cuando salí, el calor del sol me hizo despertar completamente, afirmándome que esta era mi realidad ahora.

Mi felicidad no dejaba de aumentar aun cuando hacía solo unas horas sentía miedo. " _Efecto Edward_ ", pensé.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos y en el centro había un hermoso ramo de flores que nunca había visto en mi vida. Eran de un extraño tono violáceo, con marcas similares a las de una cebra.

—Son Zebra Blu —me comentó, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Maravillosas. No las conocía —dije, acariciándolas—. Veo que eso de darme todas las flores azules posibles va en serio.

Sonrió, pero no me dijo nada.

Cuando llevé la vista hacia el mar casi quedo boquiabierta, pues había cambiado de color. Era tan cristalina y limpia, como el mismo cielo azul. Me acerqué a la valla y estuve unos segundos mirando con calma, perdida en las olas.

—Me has regalado el paisaje más hermoso de la mañana. —Puso su mano en mi espalda baja y se quedó mirando junto a mí—. Tú y el mar hacen una combinación bellísima —musitó—. Además, con eso puesto me cuesta resistirme.

Había olvidado que traía la bata semitransparente.

—¿Quiere que me cambie, Sr. Cullen? —inquirí, sabiendo la respuesta.

Se separó un poco para mirarme y de inmediato negó.

—Me gusta cuando llevas al límite mi autocontrol —afirmó, corriendo la silla para que me sentara.

Le di un beso sorpresa y me dejé caer en la silla.

—Espero que te guste el desayuno mediterráneo —dijo, sentándose al frente.

El aroma a rúcula y queso de cabra me abrieron el apetito de inmediato.

—Huele magnífico.

Comimos mientras la música de esa mujer rodeaba el ambiente de romanticismo. Edward me miraba a través de su té chai, quizá comprobando cómo me encontraba luego de anoche pero yo me sentía tranquila, algo imposible de evitar si él hacía estas cosas por mí.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó con timidez.

—¿Cómo no estarlo si me agasajas de esta manera?

Me acarició la barbilla por unos segundos, manteniéndose serio.

—Deberías llamar a Todd, quizá te haría bien oír su voz.

Su preocupación me enterneció.

—Si lo hago la ansiedad va a consumirme, prefiero confiar en Rose, que me prometió estar ahí.

Asintió, comprensivo.

—Edward —lo llamé—. Gracias por escucharme, yo… —Apreté los labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Todo esto es maravilloso.

Sonrió.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, eso es todo.

Y lo era, definitivamente.

.

Esparcí todo el protector solar por mis piernas, bajando lentamente con el culo en alto. De pronto sentí la nalgada salvaje de Edward, haciéndome tambalear.

—Contrólese por favor, Sr. Cullen, no me haga sonrojar.

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió, oculto bajo sus gafas de sol. Estaba apoyado al lado de una inmensa palmera, demasiado suficiente para soportarse. Se veía endemoniadamente guapo usando sólo un pequeño bañador apretado de color negro, sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Te veo complicada justo en los muslos. —Sonrió abiertamente.

—¿No prefieres mirar cómo lo hago? —le pregunté mientras dejaba caer un poco en mi vientre.

—Es más divertido interactuar, ¿no crees? —inquirió, acercándose para tomar el envase y dejarlo caer en mi espalda—. Recuéstate en la reposera.

Mientras lo hacía miré el paisaje veraniego que se vivía en la piscina. Era un sitio inmenso, con cinco piscinas de diferentes tamaños y formas. Como a ambos nos gustaba nadar, preferimos la más grande, donde parecían encontrarse todas las parejas. Ésta estaba elevada sobre el nivel del suelo, cercana al borde del barco; había un bar justo en el fondo y un DJ haciendo mezclas a buen volumen.

—Además, si estás usando este bikini, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es desear tocarte, ¿no lo crees? —me dijo al oído.

Hoy había decidido ponerme el bikini perfecto: sencillo, diminuto y azul. Y sí, la verdad era que tentarlo un poco con su color favorito siempre era divertido… sobre todo si se había atrevido a usar ese apretado bañador.

—Ahora me tienes a tu merced —susurré cerrando los ojos, relajada.

Él sólo se largó a reír y besó mi cabello desde atrás, siguiendo su cometido.

Nos fuimos a dar un chapuzón para solventar el calor, pues el clima comenzaba a adoptar poco a poco las características del golfo pérsico.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le pregunté, quitándome el cabello del rostro.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pareces una sirena —susurró.

Me puse a reír y le mojé la cara. Él hizo un mohín y luego abrió un ojo, haciéndose el furioso.

—Ah, ¿quieres jugar?

La sensación de peligro inminente me hizo volver a reír pero de nerviosismo. Quise arrancar lo más rápido que pude, pero Edward fue más rápido, tomándome desde las caderas.

—¡No seré la culpable si te llega una patada! —exclamé.

—Hey, la violencia guardémosla para otra ocasión.

Las risas se intensificaron cuando sus manos comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas por las costillas y vientre, llevando al límite mi desesperación. Me di la vuelta para seguir lanzándole agua, impidiendo que siguiera torturándome pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente.

—¡Se acabó tu madurez, Edward Cullen! —le grité.

Dejó de hacerme cosquillas y se sacudió el cabello mojado.

—Sabes que se acabó cuando te conocí —murmuró.

Nos miramos a los ojos, mordiéndonos el labio inferior y entonces nos besamos de forma acalorada. Él me abrazó desde la cintura y yo lo rodeé con mis piernas, aun cuando estábamos rodeados de otras personas ya nada nos importaba.

—A mí me parece que se te acaba cuando te conviene —le dije contra los labios.

Sonrió.

—Puede ser, ya admití que soy un pecador.

Le di un pequeño toque en la nariz y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con las ansias desmedidas. Sólo cuando ambos escuchamos cómo las demás personas iban acercándose a la piscina, paramos, respirando acompasadamente.

—Iré a buscar algo para beber —le comenté.

—Ve. Yo quiero nadar un poco más.

—Como quieras, Aquaman —lo molesté.

Antes de poder darme la vuelta, Edward volvió a besarme. Parecía que, a medida que pasaban los días, más nos uníamos, como dos imanes opuestos, incapaces de poder separarse más de dos segundos.

—Te esperaré en la reposera, te veo luego —exclamé, saboreándome los labios hinchados.

Me guiñó un ojo y se hundió en el agua.

Cuando me giré para salir por la escalerilla de piedras, un par de mujeres me quedaron mirando. Yo sólo le quité importancia y me fui hacia la zona del bar para pedir dos tragos de fruta tropical. Una vez que volví a las reposeras con una copa en cada mano, las mujeres seguían mirando y además estaban muy cerca de mi zona.

—¡Hola! —exclamé cortésmente, haciendo ahínco de mi personalidad.

Una de ellas me parecía conocida, pero no recordé de dónde.

—Hola —dijeron ambas con una sonrisa amigable.

Me dejé caer en la reposera con el trago en la mano y ellas se acercaron.

—Ese trago es fenomenal, yo ya llevo tres —me dijo la rubia, moviendo la copa de lado a lado.

Hasta se había comido el adorno.

—Es una borracha, lo siento —excusó la morena, acomodando su pareo para cubrir parte de su bikini inferior.

—¿Disfrutando de algunas vacaciones? —les pregunté con amabilidad, llevándome el popote a los labios.

—Algo así. La verdad es que decidimos venir con nuestros esposos pensando que de esa manera sería más divertido, pero… —Bufó, mirando a la rubia con cierta complicidad.

Levanté las cejas, sorprendida.

—He discutido toda la maldita travesía con él, es un mentiroso —balbuceó, un tanto borracha—. Hace poco hice un inmenso espectáculo en el mejor restaurante del crucero, harta de sus secretos. Supongo que debió ser divertido para los demás.

Claro, por eso me parecía conocida, ella era la mujer que se había marchado abruptamente de su mesa cuando Edward y yo cenábamos.

—Ya veo que fue mala idea para ustedes venir aquí —comenté, un poco apenada por la situación.

—Pero bueno, no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Senna —dijo la morena—, y ella es Yvette.

—Bella —exclamé, elevando mi copa como saludo.

—¿Y tú? —me preguntó Yvette—. Déjame adivinar, es tu luna de miel.

Nuevamente elevé mis cejas y enseguida moví la cabeza en negativo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Lo siento, fue inevitable mirarlos. —Se rio ella y Senna la siguió—. Ahí, en la piscina, disfrutando del amor. —Suspiró—. Me recuerda mucho a nosotros —le comentó a su amiga, que simplemente asintió.

Di un trago y dejé la copa a un lado.

—No, la verdad es que no es mi luna de miel. —Sonreí.

Ambas se sorprendieron.

—Ah, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan casados? Es que tú te ves muy joven, ¿a qué edad te casaste? ¿A los veinte? —Yvette hablaba muy rápido, al parecer el alcohol le hacía enloquecer un poquito.

—Él es mayor que tú, ¿no? Debió ser divertido casarse con un maduro, imagino que tu familia debió…

—No es mi esposo —aclaré con tranquilidad.

Por poco pongo los ojos en blanco. Por Dios, ¿esto era un interrogatorio?

Las dos se miraron.

—¡Ah, por supuesto, son amantes! —dijeron al unísono.

Tragué, sin saber qué responder.

¿Qué les hacía pensar eso?

—Ya veo, sí, son… amantes. —Sonrió de manera indiscreta, casi como si fuera divertido.

Podía ver todas las historias que se estaban formando en sus ojos prejuiciosos, casi impotentes porque su matrimonio era más frío que una roca, mientras que mi… " _amante_ " y yo dejábamos ir nuestra intensidad sin miedo.

Senna se veía un poco avergonzada, más que nada por Yvette, así que sólo me sonrió con timidez.

—Él es casado, ¿no? Por eso han venido aquí, porque es prohibido —siguió diciendo ella.

Vi que Edward venía hacia nosotras con el agua escurriéndole por los hombros, sin sorprenderle realmente que estuviera hablando con otras personas hasta que notó mi rostro, tan expresivo como siempre. Como el cobrizo era naturalmente guapo, las dos se quedaron mirando más de lo debido y sonrieron de manera cordial. Edward lo hizo con un poco de seriedad, enviándoles la señal correcta: márchense.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Bella —me dijo Senna, mientras que Yvette nos siguió mirando, probablemente armando otra película llena de enredos en su cabeza borracha.

Una vez que nos quedamos a solas, Edward se sentó en la otra reposera para mirarme mejor.

—Oye, ¿ocurre algo?

Desperté de mi trance cuando escuché su voz algo preocupada y de inmediato negué.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque te ves incómoda, ¿dónde quedó la Bella enloquecida que me gusta? —inquirió, tirando de mi barbilla con suavidad.

Miré de reojo hacia esos dos pares de ojos observándonos y Edward me descubrió en la acción.

—Quizá es buena idea que nos demos una vuelta a la otra piscina, ¿no crees? —dijo, también dirigiendo cuidadosamente la mirada hacia ellas—. ¿Qué te parece aprender a surfear en olas artificiales?

Sonreí entusiasta, tomé su mano y me levanté. Edward llevó su mano a sus labios y la besó con cuidado, sabiendo que las mujeres nos estaban mirando. Los dos tomamos nuestras copas y nos dispusimos a marcharnos hacia otra aventura juntos. Sin embargo, antes de separarnos lo suficiente de ellas, escuchamos la palabra "amantes" saliendo de sus labios.

Cuando miré a Edward noté que, de un momento a otro, se había puesto muy serio.

 _Amantes_ … ¿Por qué ahora odiaba esa palabra?

.

.

.

El calor había ido en aumento a medida que pasaban las horas. Aún seguía sin estar consciente de cómo el tiempo pasaba entre él y yo porque siempre teníamos algo que hacer. Habíamos pasado por las famosas olas artificiales, por el sauna, por diferentes espectáculos en distintos sitios, por algunos juegos infantiles (mis favoritos) y por cientos y cientos de otras actividades, y en todas ellas Edward y yo disfrutábamos como dos adolescentes.

—Me volverás loco —dijo, llamando mi atención.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, curiosa.

—Porque siempre me mantienes preguntándome qué pasa por tu cabeza cada vez que te pierdes en el silencio. Me gustaría poder leer tu mente.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y me apoyé en la valla de la cubierta, sintiendo el viento golpeando mi espalda.

—Entonces agradezco que no puedas hacerlo —afirmé.

Levantó el dedo índice de manera desafiante pero luego sonrió, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Secretos?

Suspiré y negué.

Una mariposa de tono violeta llamó mi atención al posarse sobre la valla. Por instinto acerqué mi dedo índice y ella se posó durante un rato en mi piel, batiendo lentamente sus alas. Era un ejemplar exótico y muy diferente a las de Nueva York.

—Estamos llegando a tierra —me dijo Edward, apuntándome hacia el horizonte.

Efectivamente, desde la lejanía se apreciaba la inmensidad de Dubái. No se parecía nada a lo que alguna vez hubiera visto. Aunque, para ser franca, yo no tenía muchas aventuras en mi cuerpo.

—Bienvenida a Dubái —susurró en mi oído.

Dios, esa invitación al peligro.

El arribo a la fantástica capital de los Emiratos Árabes se dio en una hora. El crucero hizo su llegada en la terminal de buques turísticos llamado _Port Rashid_ , un lugar totalmente capacitado e irremediablemente lujoso.

Desde mi posición en la cubierta divisé la inmensidad de la ciudad, que tenía edificios enormes y con una arquitectura de dioses (y eso que yo vivía en la ciudad con uno de los edificios más famosos del mundo). La bajada se permitió una vez que se dio el permiso, así que teníamos bastantes horas para disfrutar de las atracciones céntricas de la gran capital. Como los Emiratos Árabes tenía unas normas muy diferentes a las mías, tuve que adaptar mi vestimenta de verano por algo un poco más cubierto, lo que sin duda resultaba algo incómodo con el calor que había en plena mañana.

Edward y yo bajamos cuando la tripulación también lo hacía para descansar, y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que el capitán era nuevamente Garrett. Saber que él estaba comandando el último crucero de Edward me hacía sentir muy feliz.

—¡Edward! —exclamó él, abriendo los brazos. Levantó las cejas cuando me vio con su amigo y de inmediato sonrió como si estuviera frente a una amiga de toda la vida—. ¡Veo que has traído a esta hermosa compañía contigo nuevamente! Qué gusto verte, Isabella.

A su amigo le dio un fuerte abrazo y a mí me besó el dorso de la mano con completa caballerosidad.

—Ya sabes, tenía que traer a mi novia, que amo, por cierto.

Garrett sonrió aún más, muy feliz por nosotros, pero en especial por Edward, su amigo.

—Han pasado tres malditos días y tú no has ido a verme a mi cabina —le reprochó al cobrizo, que simplemente negó sonriendo, sin presentar excusa válida alguna—. Aunque imagino que han preferido estar juntos antes que perder el tiempo por ahí, ¿no es así? —nos molestó.

—Cuida los chistes —advirtió Edward, tan serio como siempre.

Yo le tomé la mano y le guiñé un ojo para que no pensara que me incomodaba. Garrett era una de las personas más amigables que había conocido en el último tiempo, era imposible que me molestara siquiera un poco.

—No te pongas tan serio —le susurré con voz dulce—. No seas un gruñón, cariño.

Él tomó mi mano con mayor aprehensión y acortó la distancia entre ambos. Garrett se quedó un momento mirando ese gesto, todo esto mientras finalmente sonreía al ver que su amigo también tenía una expresión risueña otra vez en su rostro.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ha sido un buen panorama hasta ahora?

—Fenomenal, nunca había hecho tantas cosas en mi vida. Es maravilloso, es… —Suspiré, un poco avergonzada ante mi efusividad. Ellos seguramente conocían esto y les parecía hasta una banalidad, pero ¿para mí?, ¡era magnífico!

Cuando miré a Edward descubrí que me estaba observando desde mucho antes, ahora con una sonrisa más sincera en el rostro.

—¡Unas vacaciones fabulosas! —exclamó Garrett con amabilidad—. Qué mejor manera de despedir nuestro último viaje en un crucero, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Cómo…? ¿Usted también dejará su trabajo? —inquirí.

—Garrett también busca nuevos rumbos, así que decidimos trabajar juntos en el próximo proyecto —me contó Edward con los ojos brillantes.

—Ya estamos algo maduros para mantener nuestra aburrida rutina, así que la mejor herramienta es innovar. Aunque bueno, para tu defensa, Edward, yo soy unos años mayorcito, por tanto la idea de seguir haciendo el mismo trabajo durante tanto tiempo comienza a hartarme.

—Me parece magnífico —exclamé.

—No puedo confiar en nadie mejor que en Garrett y Jacob para lo que viene próximamente —afirmó el cobrizo, dando caricias furtivas por el dorso de mi mano con su dedo pulgar.

—A mí me parece magnífico que acompañes a mi amigo en esta última travesía —dijo, mirándolo a él específicamente, como si quisiera decirle algo—. Es bueno verte sentando cabeza con una mujer tan increíble como Isabella, mi buen amigo. Se nota que la amas y que has decidido ser feliz.

Edward suspiró y sólo tomó mi mano para acercárselas a los labios, manteniendo el contacto de sus ojos con los míos.

Garrett miró su reloj y levantó las cejas enseguida.

—Tengo que irme, debo ir con la tripulación. Ha sido un verdadero gusto verlos juntos otra vez. Disfruten de Dubái —exclamó, batiendo su mano al despedirse.

Antes de poder seguir caminando, él me sostuvo de la mano.

—¿Así que me estás haciendo sentar cabeza? —inquirió con media sonrisa a punto de salir.

Me puse a reír enseguida.

—La verdad, no sé a qué se refiere Garrett —le confesé.

—Quizá a que al fin he encontrado a la Sra. Cullen.

Edward me besó, mientras yo me sonrojaba. Me dejé llevar, empinándome para poder aferrarme a su cuello con aprehensión.

—Sr. y Sra. Cullen —nos llamó alguien.

Nos giramos, yo mucho más sorprendida que Edward. Era un chico que venía con nuestras maletas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Gracias por estar con nosotros, Sr. Cullen, y usted también Sra. Cullen. Ha sido un gusto conocerla.

Edward le tendió su mano y finalmente miró hacia otro lado, donde venía alguien muy elegante, dispuesto a tomar nuestras cosas.

—El coche está listo, Sr. Cullen. Buenos días, señora.

Miré a Edward, pidiéndole explicaciones, pero él estaba intentando no reírse de mis expresiones.

—Dios, cómo te amo.

Le saqué la lengua.

—Dime qué planeas.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, ¿te gusta la idea? Quiero que conozcamos la ciudad, sus maravillas, tú y yo, juntos.

Sonreí.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. No lo haría si no estuviera contigo. Quiero hacerte feliz.

Me lancé a su cuello y lo abracé, emocionadísima.

—¿Y dónde nos quedaremos? —inquirí.

—Ya lo verás.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó directo hacia adelante, donde la gente se dirigía a conocer las bondades de este increíble lugar. Yo no podía creer que me encontraba aquí, parecía un lugar tan futurista, con una cultura tan llamativa como desbordante. Todo era lujo, algo a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrada.

El coche al que Edward me llevó era bastante grande y, bueno, lujoso. ¿Qué demonios planeaba? Ya veía sus cuernos y su colita de diablo saliéndole por ahí.

—¿A dónde, Sres. Cullen? —preguntó el chofer, sentado ya adelante.

Edward me miró y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros, acercándome a él.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Te llevaré a un lugar espectacular.

Lo miré, todavía sin poder creer que un hombre fuera tan atento conmigo, nunca había conocido a nadie así en mi vida.

—La verdad sí, tengo un poco de hambre.

—Entonces iremos al restaurante que tenía pensado. Tú ya sabes dónde, Ahmed, será una sorpresa para la Sra. Cullen —afirmó, sonriendo por cómo me llamó.

Yo me acomodé junto a su pecho y Edward no tardó en depositar un lindo beso en mis cabellos.

El coche viajaba a gran velocidad, moviéndose entre las modernas calles de Dubai. Yo estaba fascinada mirando hacia lo que nos rodeaba, aún incrédula del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, y lo mejor, con Edward a mi lado. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —me preguntó al oído.

Sentí un escalofrío.

—En lo feliz que estoy.

—¿De verdad? —Me miraba, sorprendido.

—¡Claro que sí!

Sonrió.

—Pues mira hacia dónde vamos.

Mientras me giraba a observar nuevamente por la ventana, vi que íbamos por un angosto camino moderno, ¡con el agua del mar muy cerca nuestro! En el fondo, y bajo un total semblante increíble, se encontraba un inmenso hotel, con la playa a su alrededor, turquesa y brillante, magnífico, casi idílico.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, sin saber qué decir.

Él solo se rio y me besó la sien.

—Es el hotel _Burj Al Arab_ —susurró.

—¿Burj…? ¿Qué?

Volvió a reírse.

Edward me llevó de sorpresa a disfrutar de un desayuno en el mismísimo hotel. Yo miraba como niña pequeña, situada entre miles de colores. La decoración era grotescamente bella, haciendo alarde de la cultura arábica. No podía creer que me encontrase aquí, en medio de esas increíbles instalaciones llenas de lujo.

—Buenos días, señores —nos saludó un hombre muy elegante.

—Buenos días. Cullen —dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí.

—¿Restaurante _Al Mahara_? Diríjanse hacia el fondo, ascensor seis.

—Gracias —respondimos al unísono.

La sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando descubrí que el restaurante _Al Mahara_ quedaba a varios pies bajo el suelo, precisamente en el mar. Todas las paredes eran cristales que daban una espectacular vista al océano, donde los peces nadaban junto a otros animales exóticos.

No podía creerlo.

—¿Son de verdad? —pregunté torpemente, acercándome de manera hipnotizada al vidrio central repleto de peces y extraños animales marinos que en mi vida había visto.

Edward tenía una sonrisa enorme de pura ternura, mientras que el mozo, pedante y serio, sólo se mantuvo con la ceja alzada.

—Lo son —me respondió el cobrizo, haciéndome sonrojar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa junto al cristal. Justo cuando miraba, un pececito muy pequeñito acercó sus labios, como dando un beso. Yo tenía las mejillas adoloridas de tanto sonreír, me parecía tan tierno y único.

Me giré al sentir los ojos de Edward, siempre acechante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí.

—Estás tan fascinada.

Me sonrojé.

—Es que es tan increíble.

Tomó mi mano y la acarició.

—Nos quedaremos una semana aquí, ¿te parece bien?

Levanté mis cejas.

—¿¡Una semana!?

Se rio.

—Si quieres pido el vuelo para más temprano…

—¡No! ¡Me quedaría toda una vida aquí, contigo!

Volvió a reírse.

—No puedo creer que esto sea tan fascinante. Una semana. —Suspiré—. No me culpes si me enamoro aún más de ti.

—Descuida, yo creo que cada segundo caigo más rendido a tus pies, Isabella Swan.

Me acarició la mejilla, haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Me sentía en un cuento de hadas, una burbuja de fantasía hecha realidad. Edward mi príncipe y yo era su princesa, viviendo algo que jamás podría repetir.

Probamos la comida típica de Dubái mientras hablábamos trivialidades, con una música divina saliendo de cada rincón a un ritmo prudente y volumen tenue. Había mucha gente, pero todo estaba tan bien ordenado que ni siquiera lo noté. Además, Edward estaba más guapo que nunca y no podía quitar mis ojos de él.

Después de un magnífico desayuno, Edward me ofreció su mano, invitándome a otra locura.

—¿Y ahora?

Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me besó el cuello mientras caminábamos.

—¿Quieres ver algo de ensueño?

—¿Tú?

Carcajeó, tan feliz como yo. Adoraba verlo así.

—Algo mucho mejor. ¿Confías en mí?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Confiaría mi vida por ti.

Me besó, preso de las emociones.

Nos fuimos nuevamente en el coche para recorrer la zona cercana a la costa. Era increíble la cantidad de yates impresionantes que se encontraban en el lugar, parecía que el noventa por ciento de la gente aquí tenía las comodidades tan cubiertas que destilaban riquezas.

—Hidroavión —afirmó Ahmed, el chofer.

—¿Hidro…?

Edward me tomó la mano, riéndose como nunca. Salimos y casi me caí de culo al ver que frente a nosotros había un avioncillo en medio del agua, casi como un botecito muy lujoso a la espera. Estábamos en el muelle, donde la inmensidad del mar comenzó a hacer que me mareara sin remedio.

—Nos subiremos ahí, ¿qué te parece?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahí?

Nos esperaba un hombre, que al parecer era el piloto. No había nadie más, lo que significaba que era una exclusividad de los dos.

—No me digas que tienes miedo.

—Nunca me he subido a un avión. Las veces que he viajado ha sido en el agua.

—Te prometo que será magnífico —afirmó y luego me besó la sien.

Respiré hondo y yo misma tiré de él.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. y Sra. Cullen.

—Nuevamente creo que necesito el anillo —murmuré.

—¿Y si te doy uno? ¿Qué dirías?

No alcancé a contestarle porque en cuanto puse un pie sobre el avioncillo, éste comenzó a mecerse, sacándome un inmenso grito. Edward comenzó a reírse hasta perder la respiración.

—Dios, te amo tanto —dijo.

Le puse mala cara mientras era ayudada por él y el ayudante. Una vez arriba, me impresioné de lo lindo que era el avioncillo, mucho más amplio aquí adentro. Tenía tres filas de asientos pero nadie más iba a subir; era un viaje de a dos, romántico hasta el infinito.

Me senté en la primera hilera, junto a la ventana. Edward subió sin problemas y luego me acompañó, posicionándose a mi lado. Al instante me acarició el muslo y yo me acomodé en su hombro, acostándome muy relajada en el cuerpo masculino de mi hombre favorito. Él besó mis cabellos y buscó mi mano, uniéndola con la suya, diciéndome una y mil veces lo mucho que le gustaba mi compañía.

El piloto se subió y revisó todos los botones, avisando a la central que la máquina despegaría.

—¿Nerviosa? —me preguntó.

—Un poco.

Tomó mi mano.

—Respira hondo. En treinta segundos comenzará a recorrer.

Tragué, sintiendo cosas raras en la panza.

La máquina comenzó a avanzar por el agua como si se tratara de una lancha, dio un par de vueltas y entonces, como si se tratara de un avión, hizo un despegue intenso que me hizo dar un pequeño grito. Edward se rio y me besó la sien, porque si yo era feliz, él parecía que lo era el doble.

El avión dio un paseo por el cielo de Dubái, comenzando por el hotel en el que desayunamos. La panorámica de la ciudad era magnífica, como una postal digna de televisión o revista. Él estuvo comentándome hacia dónde nos dirigíamos mientras me acariciaba el dorso de la mano, recordándome que no existía felicidad más inmensa que la que estábamos compartiendo. Aquí arriba todo era divino, el color del mar, su leve oleaje, la gran cantidad de barcos y, sobre todo, la figura que se formaba gracias a la arquitectura soberbia que reinaba en Dubái.

—Es la Palmera Jumeirah —me susurró al oído, mientras observaba junto a mí por la ventana.

—Es como un árbol.

Se rio con suavidad.

—Son tres islas artificiales. Está plagado de lujosos hoteles, algunos muy ostentosos.

—Debe ser impresionante dormir aunque sea una noche ahí.

Edward no me contestó pero volvió a sonreír. Tomó mi barbilla, me acercó a él y me besó, mientras el hidroavión se dirigía de manera lineal hacia el sol, como si quisiera penetrar en él.

—Te amo —dijo.

Me mordí el labio hinchado por sus besos.

—Y yo te amo a ti —respondí.

—Este es el comienzo de mil aventuras juntos, te lo prometo.

Recosté mi cabeza cerca de su cuello y él siguió repartiendo besos cariñosos por mis cabellos.

—Mil aventuras —repetí, demasiado feliz para seguir creyéndolo.

Lo siguiente que vimos fue el inmenso océano, dando una perspectiva única de lo que era el paraíso junto al amor de tu vida.

.

Todo era maravilloso y no pude aguantarme a sacar un par de fotografías. Sabía que no iba a volver, por lo tanto necesitaba guardar el momento para mí. Dimos paseos por un centenar de lugares, visitando las maravillas de la capital.

Era cerca de las siete pm cuando llegamos a la _Fuente de Dubái_. Ni siquiera la _Fuente del Bellagio_ en Las Vegas se asemejaba a tamaño espectáculo de agua. Era tan grande que para apreciarlo de verdad tendría que subirme a un rascacielos, específicamente el Burj Khalifa, que quedaba al lado, por cierto. Como era de esperarse, el espectáculo de las aguas tenía cientos de espectadores a su alrededor, la mayoría turistas. A lo lejos vi algunas mujeres vistiendo su burka, aun cuando seguía haciendo calor, lo que no dejaba de llamarme la atención. Edward tomó mi mano, y mientras la fuente seguía haciendo increíbles movimientos de agua, me dio la vuelta en mi propio eje, haciéndome reír. Acabé mareada en su pecho y me apretó fuerte contra él, uniéndose a mis carcajadas.

De pronto, sentí un flash justo en mi cara, lo que me desestabilizó por unos segundos. Era un viejo dubaití que estaba sacando fotografías instantáneas a diferentes personas de manera improvisada, probablemente para venderlas. El cobrizo se acercó a él para averiguar de ellas y entre el montón noté que, aparte de la fotografía de nosotros, había una donde salía sólo yo, moviendo mi vestido con una flamante sonrisa.

—Quiero las dos —le dijo Edward, mostrando los dólares.

Al viejo dubaití le brillaron los ojos.

—No es justo que las compres, déjame a mí —le pedí, metiendo la mano en mi pequeño bolso.

Edward rodó los ojos de manera sonriente y se puso las manos en las caderas, como si yo realmente no tuviera remedio. Bueno, tenía razón.

—Sólo con una condición —afirmó.

Bufé.

—¿Cuál? —Entrecerré mis ojos, me puse las manos en mi cintura y le di golpecitos al suelo.

Otra carcajada brotó de sus labios mientras tiraba de mi barbilla.

—Quiero quedarme con la tuya —susurró.

Sonreí.

—Trato hecho —exclamé.

Le mostré los dólares al viejo y sus ojos nuevamente brillaron. Me entregó las fotografías sin chistar y, como había prometido, le entregué la mía. Yo miré la foto en la que salíamos juntos y una fuerte sensación me movió las entrañas, casi como una sacudida del mundo directo a mi interior. Nos mirábamos de una forma tan… especial. Me la apegué al pecho y luego la guardé celosamente en mi bolso. Cuando subí la vista hacia Edward, descubrí que aún miraba la fotografía en la que salía yo.

—¿Nunca habías visto una modelo tan guapa? —le pregunté para que me mirara a mí.

Cuando lo hizo simplemente negó, pestañeando con lentitud.

—Tu sonrisa… Me encanta verte feliz. A veces me cuesta creer que tengo una novia tan preciosa.

Sentí una fuerte sacudida interior.

Después de comer, Edward me llevó a caminar pacíficamente por la gran ciudad, mientras la brisa hacía todo más ameno. Dubái era una ciudad demasiado activa y, aun cuando la luna ya había salido, los turistas y los mismos habitantes no permitían ni un respiro.

—Hey, volvemos al Burj Al Arab —exclamé, suspirando de por medio. Por Dios, verlo seguía siendo fascinante.

—Esta vez no iremos al mismo restaurante —me susurró, muy entusiasta.

El ascensor de cristal llegó hasta la última planta del hotel. Unos guardias de seguridad muy serios estaban parados al lado de otra puerta, también de cristal, impidiendo que cualquier persona ajena pudiera entrar. Casi al instante, Edward sacó su móvil, tecleó algo rápidamente y, en dos segundos, un hombre de traje impecable salió de la puerta.

—¡Cullen! —exclamó con efusiva alegría.

El hombre era rubio, alto y delgado, desde lejos se notaba que había bebido más de la cuenta.

—Caius —dijo Edward.

—Hombre, no sabía que vendrías para acá. —Cuando se dio cuenta que yo lo acompañaba, el rubio hombre levantó las cejas en medio de su estado etílico—. Buenas noches, soy Caius Vulturi, es un gusto conocerla.

¿Vulturi?

Miré a Edward, sorprendida, pero él sólo se limitó a mantenerse sereno y muy recto.

—Soy Isabella, mucho gusto. —Le tendí mi mano y él la tomó, sonriendo.

—Queríamos disfrutar un poco del Sky Bar, sabía que te encontraría aquí —le comentó Edward, mientras tomaba celosamente mi mano que Caius aún mantenía agarrada.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¡Pasen! ¡Son bienvenidos! —gritó.

Los guardias nos abrieron inmediatamente la puerta de cristal y, casi como si se tratara de una fotografía, vi la inmensidad de Dubái justo frente a mí. Estábamos arriba, en un bar al aire libre, con la vista más impactante que alguna vez pude apreciar en mi corta vida. El suelo era de cristal, como casi todo lo que me rodeaba, y las luces azules parecían tener el ajuste perfecto de sombras y luminosidad.

—Es bueno verte, Cullen. Envíale un saludo a tu padre, extraño sus charlas de negocio. Y usted, señorita, realmente ha sido un placer conocerla —susurró, guiñándome un ojo de manera fanfarrona—. Yo iré a darme una vuelta por las habitaciones. —Sonrió nuevamente y se despidió de nosotros.

Edward asintió con la mandíbula tensa hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista.

—Así que conoce a tu padre —dije.

—Sí, pero descuida, no tienen contacto hace más de cinco años.

Asentí.

—A propósito, había olvidado por qué mi padre decidió cortar lazos con sus empresas —me dijo, dejando ir el aire.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Y porque es un Vulturi quizá? —espeté.

Frunció los labios, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Digamos que ese Vulturi hizo de mi divorcio algo más fácil. Es el único de esa familia que no me da náuseas —profirió, mirando hacia el lado—. Es un primo lejano, ni siquiera tiene contacto real con esas personas. Cuando nos conocimos no era tan imbécil, le agradezco la cantidad de abogados que ayudó a contactarme y bueno, a servirme de testigo.

Por su expresión asqueada comprendí que volver a recordar toda esa situación lo dejaba harto.

—Supongo que el Sr. Cullen recibirá encantado esos saludos.

Una sonrisita divertida le quería brotar, pero prefirió aguantársela.

—Por supuesto que sí, sobre todo al saber que Caius sigue gastando todo el dinero en estas fiestas.

—¿Sabes? Yo también conozco a una Vulturi increíble.

Suspiró, poniéndose serio otra vez.

—Jane —susurré—. Es mi amiga y es fantástica.

—Y tiene un padre de mierda.

—¡Edward!

Levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Caius también me pareció un buen tipo… dentro de lo que pude apreciar. ¡Mira dónde estamos gracias a él! —destaqué, dándome una vuelta.

—Es cierto, por eso recurrí a mis contactos en este lugar, para traerte aquí y ver tu expresión de felicidad —me confesó.

Me reí.

—¿Lo ves? Gracias a Caius estamos aquí. Siempre hay frutas tersas dentro de las podridas.

—Por Dios, ¿cómo lo haces para sacar lo bueno de todo? —Sonrió ampliamente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo soy optimista… y carismática y bella e irremediablemente alegre —lo molesté, poniendo mis brazos en su cuello.

—Quisiera decirte que no, pero sí lo eres.

Le di un casto beso en los labios y luego nos fuimos hacia la barra para pedir un elaborado trago de extraño nombre. Era helado, muy denso y de diferentes colores extraños.

Casi al instante sentimos el sonido de la música tras una pared de cristal polarizado. Era _Spin Me Round_ , un clásico de los '80. Edward se quedó paralizado unos segundos mientras la diversión le comenzaba a brotar de los ojos.

—Vamos a bailar —me instó.

La pista de baile estaba repleta de personas. Descubrí que entre todos yo debía ser la más joven. Todos bailaban apegados en una pista que, ante cada paso, encendía una luz de diferente color. Además de eso, en las inmensas pantallas gigantes que colgaban por doquier, decía expresamente que hoy la temática sería 80's y 90's. Al parecer era una fiesta exclusivamente para maduros buscando recordar viejos tiempos.

—Esta canción me trae muchos recuerdos —exclamó por sobre la música mientras tiraba de mi mano para hacerme dar un par de vueltas entre el gentío.

Nos posicionamos cerca de una esquina para poder hablar mejor.

—¿Recuerdos muy pasados? —lo molesté.

Se largó a reír con fuerza.

—Muy pasados —admitió—. Esta canción fue lanzada cuando tenía diez años, ¿puedes imaginártelo? Sonaba en todas las malditas radios y yo bailaba como un demente mientras mis padres me animaban a hacer el ridículo.

De solo imaginarlo se me llenaba el corazón de ternura.

—Entonces es momento de que me muestres cómo bailabas —lo reté, comenzando a moverme al son de la música.

Edward elevó una de sus cejas y luego comenzó un movimiento de caderas que me sacó una fuerte carcajada. La seriedad de hace unos minutos se había ido como el viento, tan rápido como había llegado.

—Quiero saber más de ese Edward joven, quizá la música sirva para hacerte recordar —susurré, mientras sentía sus manos envolverme por la cintura.

La música cambió a otro clásico de los `80, específicamente a Taylor Dayne.

—¿Qué quieres saber? Creo haberte comentado de mi aburrida vida de jovenzuelo, Isabella Swan.

Entrecerré los ojos, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Aburrida? Parecías un punk… gótico… —Le acaricié los labios, muriendo de la risa al verlo sonrojar en medio de las estrambóticas luces que nos iluminaban—. Eso no era para nada aburrido.

—Si tan sólo mi madre hubiera quemado esas fotografías no estarías burlándote cada vez que puedas de mí.

—¡No me estoy burlando!

Suspiró y me dio otra vuelta, para entonces hacerme chocar contra su pecho.

—Solía ir a los clubes junto a mis amigos. Me escapaba de casa cada vez que podía, era un rebelde sin causa. En esos años era incontrolable, apenas tenía quince años.

Por la forma en que Edward me lo contaba, asumí que no eran recuerdos del todo gratos para él. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, probablemente si tuviera su edad opinaría lo mismo de mí y los recuerdos de mi juventud. A Edward los años lo habían dotado de un espíritu crítico con virtudes y desventajas.

—No te habría gustado conocerme, créeme —susurró, acercándose a mi cuello para bailar más cerca de mí.

Cerré los ojos un momento mientras recuperaba esas fotografías que quedaron guardadas en mi memoria. En definitiva, sí era muy diferente al hombre que tenía en frente ahora, pero yo también era muy diferente antes.

—Puedo decirte lo mismo, no era en absoluto atractiva con ese cabello tan corto. —Intenté sonar divertida, pero Edward sabía muy bien lo que había tras ese simple corte de cabello.

—Bueno —dijo tras una pausa de miradas y pensamientos internos—, cuando tú tenías quince yo pasaba cerca de mis treinta, así que de haberte encontrado atractiva estaría hasta el día de hoy tras las rejas.

Yo me largué a reír, pero él simplemente hizo un atisbo de ello, tan falso que me hizo parar de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre? Ya soy una adulta, Cullen —exclamé, manteniendo mi humor.

La música comenzó a oscurecer con Depeche Mode, llevándonos al erotismo más siniestro de los '90.

—Veintisiete —dijo—. A esa edad llevé mi primer proyecto al éxito, luego de una lucha inimaginable entre inseguridades y desgracias. Era tan diferente a ti, tanto que me sorprende imaginar que tu alegría llegase a congeniar con toda esa oscuridad que me embargaba en ese entonces.

Le toqué los pectorales tras la camisa, buscando el latido de su corazón. Y ahí estaba, repentinamente tan rápido como el batir de un picaflor. Edward tomó mi muñeca y me mantuvo ahí, tocándolo con fuerza.

—¿Crees que te habría gustado cuando tenía tu edad? —inquirió.

Su pulgar hacía círculos en la piel de mi mano, todavía manteniéndome aferrada a su pecho.

Imaginé que esa oscuridad seguía ahondando en él y de alguna manera eso habría sido el perfecto impedimento para que ese hombre de veintisiete años se hubiera interesado en mí. Ese Edward joven, comenzando una flamante carrera, no habría podido con el amor que, de cualquier forma, me hubiera unido a él de la manera en la que estaba ahora porque, ¿cómo engañar la realidad?, no importaba la edad ni el contexto, yo habría caído de cualquier manera a este precipicio.

—En realidad, creo que te conocí en el mejor momento —preferí responder.

Él soltó poco a poco mi mano hasta que ésta cayó al lado de mi cuerpo, inerte ante su falta de contacto. Edward me miró de una forma tan fuerte, tan intensa y tan turbulenta como nunca antes lo había hecho. La preocupación hizo eco en cada espacio de mi cerebro.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar siquiera qué estaba ocurriendo, puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me hizo volver a bailar, mientras el ritmo de la música seguía adoptando el _synthpop_ de Depeche Mode. Mientras la voz principal invitaba a un viaje lleno de deseo, Edward se concentró en los movimientos que hacía junto a mí, envuelto en esa melodía que lo acompañó en sus años de adolescencia. Me contagié de él y le seguí los pasos, moviendo mis caderas para él. Me di la vuelta y apegué mi espalda en su pecho, moviendo mi pelvis a su ritmo, de lado a lado. El vocalista insistía en enviar versos llenos de lujuria metaforizada en un viaje repleto de aventuras, incentivando a Edward a seguir con sus caricias por mi vientre y costillas.

—Déjame mostrarte el mundo a través de mis ojos —susurró en mi oído para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Tragué, sintiendo el deseo en cada vello de mi piel.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan misterioso, Edward? —pregunté.

Me besó el cuello con lentitud, pero yo preferí darme la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

—Permíteme serlo por el momento, te lo suplico.

Suspiré y me acomodé en su pecho para oler su perfume. Finalmente asentí.

Seguimos bailando la progresión de melodías hasta que finalmente sonó Ordinary World de Duran Duran. A Edward le brillaron los ojos enseguida.

—Esa mirada —destaqué—, ¿algún recuerdo de fan o de tu juventud?

—De juventud.

—¿Vas a contármelo?

—Hey, qué ansiosa estás. —Se rio—. Por supuesto. Esta canción sonaba cada vez que la fiesta acababa, era la única manera de saber que las discotecas cerrarían. Siempre significaba que debíamos sacar por última vez a alguien a bailar. Recuerdo que tenía diecinueve años y estaba enloquecido por una chica de mi edad, así que lo hice.

—¿Y ocurrió algo con esa chica que te tenía tan loco? —le pregunté.

—Digamos que no pasó de un par de besos. —Se rio.

Entrecerré mis ojos, lo que incentivó sus risotadas.

—Ahora es mi turno de invitarte a ti a bailar —susurró.

—¿Para sólo pasar de un par de besos? —bromeé.

Negó.

—Te viniste conmigo hasta Dubái, ¿crees que sólo quiero un par de besos y ya? —me dijo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y lo besé, transmitiendo todos mis sentimientos en ello. Edward me abrazó con fuerza mientras nuestras lenguas realizaban una lucha llena de deseo. Lo tomé de las solapas de su camisa, incapaz de soltarlo.

—Vámonos hacia otro lado —mascullé—, hay mucha gente aquí para hacer todo lo que quiero contigo ahora.

Asintió y volvió a besarme. Tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia una zona más alejada, cerca de una salida de escape. Pero antes de poder seguir avanzando, frenamos de golpe cuando sentimos los violentos gritos de un hombre. Miré a Edward y él se limitó a pedirme que guardara silencio mientras daba un paso adelante.

Era un hombre robusto que mantenía un aspecto amenazante frente a una mujer que debía medir incluso menos que yo. Él la tenía tomada de la muñeca, mientras que ella se crispaba de terror.

—Por favor no hagas un escándalo aquí, podrían escucharnos —le suplicó ella.

Por su acento noté que eran americanos, probablemente de algún estado del sur.

—¡Te ordené que no me desobedecieras! —le gritó, sacudiéndola con violencia—. ¿Así es cómo me agradeces que te haya sacado de esa mierda? ¡Mira dónde te tengo, mira dónde te he traído! ¿Y así es como me pagas, Lizzie?

Él hizo el ademán de levantar su mano para golpearla y ella instintivamente se llevó las manos a la barriga. Ahí fue cuando noté que estaba embarazada.

—Ni se te ocurra —espetó Edward, caminando hacia ellos a paso rápido. Su voz era glacial y amenazante; estaba furioso—. Suéltala.

—¡Este asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo! Vete —profirió el tipo, aún sosteniéndola con fuerza.

 _Lizzie_ hizo una mueca de miedo, probablemente porque la idea de que hayan testigos significaba que había alertado a alguien más y eso la llevaría a sufrir graves consecuencias para ella y su hijo.

—Suéltala —insistió Edward, manteniendo ligeramente la calma, como si el violento individuo fuera un animal descontrolado—. Llamaré a la policía.

—¿Ves lo que provocas, Lizzie? ¡Ya verás lo que ocurrirá en la suite! —la amenazó, lanzándola contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita y, a juzgar por cómo se tambaleaba, debía estar pasado de copas.

Instintivamente corrí hacia ellos, ignorando el llamado de Edward.

—¿¡Cómo has podido empujarla así!? ¡Está embarazada, maldito cerdo hijo de puta! —proferí colérica.

De un solo movimiento lo empujé para que se alejara de ella. Quise agacharme para comprobar si estaba bien, pero él me golpeó contra la pared, dispuesto a levantarme la mano. Sin embargo, Edward, que tenía la mirada enloquecida, se acercó de forma rápida para tomarlo desde la camisa y reducirlo hacia el otro extremo.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —murmuró entre dientes. Las venas de su cuello estaban hinchadas de ira—. Un solo dedo… —Intentaba respirar a ritmo pausado, manteniendo la calma dentro del infierno que cruzaban sus ojos.

La sola presencia de Edward me produjo una intensa sensación de protección; sabía que él no permitiría que nadie me hiciera daño. Eso me llevó rápidamente a nuestra conversación hace unos días, cuando el miedo por Phil y Renée me hizo entrar en pánico.

Me agaché para mirar a Lizzie, que estaba llorando acurrucada en el suelo. Se me partía el corazón.

—Vete, ella se quedará acá. Si te atreves a acercarte una vez más no seré prudente —le amenazó, manteniendo los puños apretados.

—¿Te duele algo? —le pregunté. Ella, en medio del miedo, negó con timidez—. Respira profundo, así tu bebé se sentirá bien —aconsejé.

—Te veré afuera, Lizzie, te lo prometo —afirmó él, tensando la mandíbula mientras la miraba. Ella tragó, muerta del miedo—. Y tú, ten mucho cuidado conmigo —le dijo a Edward, que no le tomó peso alguno a sus palabras.

Se mantuvieron expectantes el uno con el otro mientras el violento hombre se iba por una de las escaleras. Cuando desapareció, el cobrizo movió su cuello de lado a lado para buscar tranquilizarse y posteriormente se agachó para comprobar que ambas estuviéramos bien.

—¿Todo está bien? —inquirió.

La mujer apenas podía articular palabra y, en el momento en que Edward quiso tocar su hombro para ayudarle a acomodar su abultado vientre, ella se crispó como un animalillo indefenso. _Por Dios, la tiene despavorida_ , pensé.

—No te haré daño —le dijo Edward con una dulzura muy fraternal. La miraba como si quisiera protegerla y llevársela a como dé lugar de aquí—. Podemos llamar a la policía e ir con la embajada, aún estamos a tiempo.

Yo me mantuve expectante, casi hipnotizada en la creciente desesperación del cobrizo por sacarla de ese trance que sólo la violencia pudo dejarle.

—¿Le has contado a alguien más de esto? —insistió en preguntar—. ¿Hace cuánto te golpea? Debes acabar con esto de una buena vez, él… no va a cambiar, ¿lo sabes?

A ella le tiritó la barbilla mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No tengo a nadie más, me dejaría en la calle. Además, ha hecho muchas cosas por mí.

Edward apretó los puños y la mandíbula y luego miró al suelo, frustrado.

—Debes quedarte con nosotros —exclamé—, por favor.

La mujer negó y se levantó del suelo, demasiado obstinada y temerosa por hacernos caso. Edward y yo nos levantamos también, el primero con la desesperación de verla querer marchar.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, alejándose con la mirada perdida.

—Por favor —insistió Edward, con la voz quebrada.

—De verdad, tengo que irme —susurró.

Quise detenerla, pero sabía que no iba a entrar en razón. Sin embargo, Edward parecía perdido en algo más que la realidad, parecía envuelto en los recuerdos plasmados en el ahora, en esa mujer desconocida.

—Lizzie —la llamó, casi como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Ella tragó y siguió caminando, perdiéndose en el vaivén de luces.

—Dios, sólo espero que no le suceda nada malo —comenté en voz baja, pasándome una mano por el brazo izquierdo.

Edward estaba en silencio, con la vista perdida en la nada. De pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nostalgia y melancolía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté con timidez, tocando su hombro.

Dio un respingo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ese hombre no te tocó? —Se giró para mirarme y llevar sus manos a mi rostro.

—No sucedió nada… Edward, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Conoces a esa mujer? ¿Por qué…?

No supe cómo seguir preguntando, Edward estaba visiblemente afectado y sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna.

—Vámonos de aquí —me pidió, tomando mi mano.

El trayecto en ascensor fue en un silencio pensativo. Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo principal nos encontramos con uno de los tripulantes del crucero, a quien Edward saludó desde la lejanía. Creí que iba a presentármelo, pero estaba más enfrascado en tomarme de la mano para seguir nuestro camino. Cuando creí que nos iríamos por la salida principal, él me condujo hasta una salida trasera, que daba a la playa privada del hotel.

—¿Estás cansada? —me preguntó, acariciándome el dorso con el pulgar.

Negué.

—Porque te gustará conocer el lugar en el que nos quedaremos.

Afuera nos esperaba el chofer. Cuando él nos vio, abrió la puerta para permitirnos entrar y llevarnos. Pero antes de que Edward diera un paso más, le toqué las mejillas para que me mirara. Se veía tan triste.

—¿Podremos hablar más tarde? Por favor —le pedí.

Él cerró los ojos al escuchar mi voz.

—Claro que sí, mi amor, claro que sí.

Asentí y apreté su mano.

El viaje fue en calma, con Edward muy pensativo y suspicaz. Yo comencé a hacerle caricias en la nuca y finalmente dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho, necesitando completamente de mí.

Yo me había quedado medio dormida cuando sentí el llamado de mi novio, diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado. En cuanto abrí los ojos me vi conflictuada por el nulo sonido propio del que me había acostumbrado de Dubái. Todo parecía calmo, como si no existiera nada a nuestro alrededor. Miré a la ventana, queriendo saber dónde estábamos, y casi me desmayo al ver que estábamos en medio de la nada. ¡Nos habíamos subido a un pequeño yate y no me había dado cuenta! Ahora estábamos flotando en el océano cristalino, frente a una impresionante suite digna de las Islas Maldivas. Todo a nuestro alrededor era agua y pequeños búngalos exóticos, lujosos y atractivos. El mar estaba a su alrededor, magnífico.

—Bienvenida a nuestra casa por una semana —dijo Edward.

Lo miré, incrédula.

—¿Estás de broma?

Se echó a reír.

—No. Este será nuestro paraíso. ¿Te gusta?

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—¡Me fascina!

En el muelle nos esperaba ya el hombre que seguramente se aseguraba de llevar a las personas por aquí. Edward le dijo algo en otro idioma y él rápidamente se acercó para permitir que subiera.

—Vamos, hermosa, un pie acá y estás arriba —me animó mi cobrizo, ofreciéndome su mano.

Yo lo hice, algo temerosa, pero cuando subí, Edward ya me tuvo entre sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Lista para nuestra romántica nueva aventura?

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

Cuando quedamos a solas, él me llevó hacia adentro. El lugar era francamente espectacular, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba rodeado de agua, la vista era un paraíso, dormiríamos con el mar a nuestro alrededor. La decoración era preciosa, con lujos y capacidad para lo que quisiéramos. Era tan romántico y pasional, lleno de velas, flores exóticas y atracciones para dos. Parecía una luna de miel.

—¿Quieres caminar por nuestro propio muelle? —me susurró al oído.

—¿Nuestro… propio…?

Me besó la coronilla y me tomó la mano.

Dimos una caminata por la salida exterior, disfrutando de las olas que rozaban mis pies. Me terminé quitando las sandalias para sentir el agua y entonces seguimos caminando, perdidos en la oscuridad del horizonte. Justo en la zona más alejada, el muelle ya estaba iluminado para nosotros.

—¿Te ha gustado este largo día? —me preguntó, parando junto a mí.

Sonreí, sin comprender por qué se esmeraba tanto por saber si estaba feliz cuando era tan obvio. A veces, sentía que Edward temía hacer las cosas mal.

—Ha sido mi favorito de todo lo que llevo en esta aventura —susurré.

Llevó sus dedos a mi mejilla y la acarició mientras me miraba con detención.

—A propósito, creí que me presentarías al tripulante, parecía que él quería hablar mucho más contigo —le comenté con una sonrisilla.

—Mmm. —Movió la cabeza en positivo, pensativo—. A veces siento que no se me dan bien las presentaciones.

Me reí, sin comprender bien a qué se refería, pero luego me puse seria, notando otra vez esa mirada llena de tristeza.

—Edward —susurré afligida.

Quería saber qué le perturbaba y hacerle sentir mejor de la misma manera que él lo hizo conmigo, pero no me dejaba penetrar su oculto corazón.

—Siempre ha sido difícil para mí hablar de mi hermana, Elizabeth es una parte de mí que me hace increíblemente débil —murmuró calmadamente—. Llevo años pensándola, sintiendo su ausencia de un modo casi asfixiante. Hoy, de alguna forma que odio, se me ha hecho más presente que nunca y no sé cómo manejarlo.

—Si quieres contármelo te escucharé, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Estaba tenso, como si la idea de abrirse lo aterrorizara. ¿Por qué? ¡No lo entendía!

—Bella, te expliqué que las presentaciones no se me daban porque conduje a mi hermana al precipicio gracias a una.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender.

—Mi amor, no puedes decir que hiciste algo así porque…

—Bella, lo hice, fue mi culpa.

Le tomé las mejillas.

—Pero…

—¡Fui una mala persona, Bella!

Negué.

—¿Cómo puedes ser culpable de la muerte de tu hermana? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Tú la amabas!

Había un tormento en sus ojos. Dios santo, nunca había visto tanta vulnerabilidad en ellos.

—Claro que fui culpable. Nunca he sido una buena persona, Bella.

—No…

—Es cierto.

—Edward, claro que…

—¡Basta ya, Bella! —gritó.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en…?!

—¡Porque maté a una persona, Bella!

Me quedé de piedra. Un frío horroroso me cruzó la columna.

—Sí, cariño, maté a alguien.

Dios mío… Oh… Dios mío…

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? El final es devastador. ¿Creen que ese pasado negro signifique lo peor para los dos? ¿O creen que definitivamente Edward, a pesar de su confesión, no es tan culpable como él se siente? ¿De qué forma creen que esto lo liga con lo sucedido con su hermana? ¡Cuéntenme!_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de PatyMC, Maria Swan de Cullen, Viiky, , Jenni98isa, PanchiiM, Nori herrera, Pam Malfoy Black, Sun2000, cavendano13, AnabellaCS, karoSwan, Tereyasha Mooz, Twilightsecretlove, alejandra1987, Andre22-twi, IdaliaMoon, , Milacaceres11039, Isabelfromnowon, Vanina Iliana, Abigail, dana masen cullen, Brenda Cullen, Robaddict18, calia19, catableu, freedom2604, Francisa Moreno, FRANCISCA, patymdn, crizthal, Ana, Maria Fernanda Valdez Camacho, Bitah, miop, MasenSwan, lunadragneel15, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, LizMaratzza, PameHart, debynoe12, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, , Yoliki, Diana, carlita16, Valeeecu, Liz Vidal, Nelly McCarthy, Belli swan dwyer, jupy, Amy Lee Figueroa, Poemusician, Perla-Yazury-H-S, Nati98, damaris14, Mar91, saraipineda44, Marianacs, Kora, .58, Katie D. B, camilitha cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, LuAnka, krisr0405, Mayraargo25, Mela Masen, mahindarink05, Emma818f, Deathxrevenge, Maca Ugarte Diaz, val, Dani Arango, mariees, AndieA, TashaRosario, nadsart, Karla M, Rero96, Rmelanie, ariyasy, 2, Bertlin, LicetSalvatore, Ronnie86, Smedina, Vero.G, Esal, Reva4, Adriu, Mel. ACS, seelie lune, Bianca Carrasco, Liliana Macias, Anghye Taisho, FlorVillu, Ceci Machin, Tecupi, Alexandra Nash, Sofi cp, Cris04, Ferchis25, cary, VeroPB97, kaja0507, twilightter, Gloria Cullen, Jeli, Diana2GT, Moni, isbella cullen's swan, torrespera172, danielascars, rossytew, mercchu, Dana, Paulina, joabruno, NadiaGarcia, Cullenland, , AndreaSL, caresgar26, DuendecillaVampi, Duniis, ELIZABETH, Moni Cullen Swan, Leticia Elizabeth Arreaga Alcivar, Maria Ds, melina, dushakis, bealnum, Hanna D. L, Maribel hernandez cullen, Diana V Orea, Liz Sevilla, Alison, Gabi, sool21, Salve-el-atun, fea andrea, ET, selenne88, , Celina Rojas y Guest_**

 ** _Espero volver a verlas a todas por aquí, ya saben lo mucho que valoro y agradezco sus reviews, los que me animan a seguir a pesar de todo. Esto que hago lo hago especialmente por ustedes, un gracias es invaluable para mí_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, simplemente deja tu correo en el review, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Puedes unirte al grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás los atuendos de los personajes, adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más. Sólo debes responder las preguntas y serás aceptada_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	40. Capítulo 38: Oscuro pasado

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Insomnia – IAMX**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 38:**

 **Oscuro pasado**

" _El día está incompleto, los pensamientos son de total derrota_

 _No sé qué es lo que me está pasando_

 _O si moriré porque simplemente nunca duermo_

 _Despertaste en mi noche, pudiste ver la locura en mis ojos_

 _He perdido el control, por favor, sálvame de mí mismo…_

 _Mi conciencia suplica por tiempo,_

 _Porque no se puede pelear contra el reloj que corre dentro_

 _Sólo soy un bebé crecido pretendiendo ser listo… ¡Oh, qué ironía!_

 _¿En dónde terminaré esta noche? ¿Jodido o friéndome la cabeza?_

 _He perdido el control, por favor sálvame de mí mismo_

 _Calmándome con tus cuidados, me despejaré mientras te veo desvestir_

 _Quizás el sexo me ayude a olvidar_

 _Un precioso y esquizofrénico gozo transitorio_

 _¡Oh por Dios, eres hermosa!_

 _¿¡Por qué te quedas con este tonto neurótico!?_

 _¡He perdido el control, por favor sálvame de mí mismo…!"_

No podía estar hablando en serio, esto debía ser una broma muy cruel de su parte.

Sentí el llanto inminente.

—Bella, yo… Estoy hablando en serio.

Me paralicé, incapaz de creerlo.

—No, tú no eres capaz de algo así.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, completamente deshecho.

—Sí, sí fui capaz. Lo hice. Bella, maté a un hombre.

Se me desgarraba el pecho, fibra por fibra, sentía que el aire no cabía. Tuve que agarrarme aún más fuerte del mástil y afrontar la realidad de golpe.

Lo miré a los ojos, reconociendo el color del hombre que amaba… el hombre más bueno que alguna vez había conocido. Ahora me estaba diciendo que había matado a alguien.

—Te comenté que en mi adolescencia fui un chico rebelde y vaya que me lo tomaba en serio. —Respiró hondo—. Tuve muy malos amigos antes de conocer a Jacob, Tanya o Garrett, amigos que a ti te asustarían, Bells, porque eran idénticos a Phil.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, inestable.

—¿Cómo pudiste conocer gente así? Tú…

—Mi mundo de esos años no era color rosa, Bells, era vil, donde solo importa el dinero y cuántas propiedades tienes para ostentar. Por supuesto, mis padres distaban bastante de esas personas, pero de todos modos vivían para ello. El mundo empresarial y rico es una mierda. Una vil mierda.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunté en voz baja.

Él se iba a acercar, pero yo me paralicé, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Edward lo notó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo fue?

Tragó.

—Fue… —Hizo una pausa lenta, agonizante, que estaba comiéndome el alma.

—Edward, dímelo.

—Me acerqué a personas queriendo hacer daño… Yo también quería hacerlo porque sólo sentía odio.

—¡¿Por qué sentías odio?! —exclamé, explotando en llanto—. Edward, ¿por qué?

—¡Porque odiaba mi vida! —gritó, desesperado—. No quería nada de lo que tenía. Mi madre quería de mí lo que nunca pude darle, padre jamás pudo defenderme como era debido, había perdido a mi abuelo… Elizabeth…

—¿Qué hiciste, Edward?

Bajó la mirada al suelo, pero luego me enfrentó, mostrándome sus más oscuros demonios.

—Maté a un hombre… Al padre de mi sobrina.

Se me escapó un sollozo.

—Lo maté con un bate de baseball, fue lo primero que encontré en mi habitación. Lo reventé a golpes, lo hice sin pensar, simplemente… lo golpeé y lo golpeé hasta que no quedó rastro de él.

Tomé el collar que me había regalado Edward en navidad, sacando fuerzas de ahí.

—Maté al padre de mi sobrina, Bella, yo… yo soy una mala persona.

Caminé hacia atrás, intentando imaginarlo, sus manos manchadas de sangre, su sed de asesinarlo. ¿Por qué…?

Tuve un fuerte mareo, por lo que tuve que volver a sujetarme. Una náusea grotesca me cruzó la garganta. Estaba completamente nublada, como si el oxígeno no llegara a mi cerebro, todo giraba, nada tenía sentido… nada.

Me di la vuelta y avancé, queriendo aclarar todo dentro de mí pero la náusea seguía y yo no podía tragar.

—Bella —me llamó—. Mi amor.

Seguí avanzando mientras mi corazón brincaba en mi pecho, enloquecido, expuesto y a punto de romperse en pedazos. Sentía escalofríos, como si mi presión hubiera bajado bruscamente. La náusea crecía.

—¡Bella! —exclamó, desesperado.

Yo tenía el llanto acumulado y me metí a la casa, buscando un lugar para refugiarme. Sentía sus pasos detrás de mí, pero yo quería escapar, estaba desesperada.

—Mi amor —insistió, ahogado en la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Me metí en el baño con el corazón brincándome en el pecho, cerrándole en las narices. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi llanto creció como una turba de dolor.

—Bells. —Gimió, descompensado.

Yo sollozaba con la espalda pegada a la puerta, sabiendo que él estaba detrás de mí. Pero la náusea siguió aumentando de tamaño y no fue hasta que imaginé a Edward haciéndolo, que simplemente apareció la arcada. Corrí hasta el retrete, abrí la tapa y vomité, expulsándolo todo. Yo me aferré a las orillas, clavando mis palmas mientras sentía que todo salía de mi interior.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Edward, al punto de la locura. Estaba muy preocupado.

No pude responderle, tenía el dorso de mi muñeca contra mis labios, intentando respirar.

—¡Bella! —Se desesperó más.

Él abrió la puerta y me encontró en el suelo, con los ojos llorosos y el vómito en el retrete. Sus cuencas se abrieron, pero entonces quiso acercarse, tan preocupado como nunca, pero yo lloré más fuerte y se alejó, como si no quisiera hacerme daño. Fue caminando hacia atrás, con la barbilla tiritándole, como si pensara lo peor: que lo odiaba, que me daba asco y que no lo quería cerca de mí. Yo me levanté y lo seguí, temblando, muy angustiada.

—Bella, no me hagas esto, quisiera contarte todo, quisiera…

No pudo seguir, era como si le quitaran el aire.

—Llevo años culpable, llevo… tanto tiempo… Mi amor…

Sus rodillas cedieron en el suelo mientras me miraba a los ojos, justo delante de mí. Y entonces Edward se dejó ir en el llanto, un llanto descarnado y aterrador. Sus lágrimas eran espesas, duras y amargas, los sollozos eran fuertes y no podía controlarlo. Era la primera vez que veía a Edward llorar de esta manera y la primera vez que no supe contenerlo, sentía que su dolor era tan profundo que nada podría llenar nunca ese vacío.

—No me odies, no podría soportarlo, yo te amo —insistía, abrazándome desde la cintura, apretándome muy fuerte contra él.

Yo cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus sollozos contra mi vientre, suplicándome que no lo odiara.

—No podría soportar tu asco, Bella, el tuyo sería el único que no podría llevar en esta vida. Por favor, escúchame, pero no me odies, te lo suplico, cariño, ¡no me odies! —gritó, tirando de mi vestido, mojándome la tela con su llanto.

¿Cómo podía odiarlo? ¡No! Nunca podría hacerlo.

Lo miré, buscando al hombre que amaba, y fue tan rápido como un suspiro: ahí estaba él, destrozado, desolado por el terror de que dejara de amarlo por su pasado, parecía un niño lleno de cicatrices, un hombre desnudo y un alma llena de culpa. No podía darle la espalda, porque nada de lo que hiciera me impediría amarlo.

Dejé caer las rodillas frente a Edward y le toqué las mejillas para que me mirara. Los ríos en sus mejillas dolían mucho y temblaba ante la posibilidad de que sintiera asco de él.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Sus ojos estaban desesperados, me tocaba y me apretaba contra él.

—Dímelo y te entenderé. Cuéntame quién eras.

—No quiero que me odies, no soportaría verlo, la sola idea me destroza…

Negué y junté mi frente con la suya.

—No pienses eso, ¿sí?

Edward respiró hondo y sollozó más fuerte, como si fuera la primera vez que soltaba todo, como una llave estancada, dejando ir todo el agua acumulada.

—Te lo contaré todo, de verdad, porque te amo.

Le acaricié su piel y su cabello mientras yo asentía.

—Yo también te amo —le respondí.

Él cerró los ojos, como si escucharlo fuera lo único que necesitaba.

—Escúchame. Si te doy asco, si me tienes miedo, si… si dejas de quererme, yo… yo… yo lo aceptaré, aunque me muera por dentro…

Tomé su mano y le hice levantarse junto a mí. Él, tan alto, tan grande y tan viril, se veía pequeño, frágil y vulnerable. Me rompía el corazón. Caminamos de la mano, ubicándonos en la sala, donde estábamos rodeados del océano. Hice que se sentara en el inmenso y amplio sofá. Edward me buscó de inmediato, queriéndome a su lado, y yo lo hice, no dejándolo a solas.

—Te lo contaré con detalles. Tú sacarás tus propias conclusiones cuando acabe mi relato, sólo… sé sincera, ¿sí? Si quieres irte de aquí una vez que termine, yo mismo te acompañaré hasta el avión.

Respiré hondo y asentí, preparada para escucharlo.

 **Edward POV**

La idea de perderla hacía que perdiera la razón. Bella lo era todo para mí. Pero era mi pasado, una llaga que nunca cerraría hasta que ella lo escuchara. Si me odiaba o sentía asco por esta verdad, yo iba a aceptarlo y jamás la obligaría a quererme, era el precio a pagar por mis pecados.

Bella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos achocolatados, esperando a que fuera sincero. Yo la contemplé, buscando las fuerzas y despidiéndome de su calor si es que, luego, decidiera partir de mi vida. La idea me volvía loco, pero sus decisiones siempre estarían primero, aunque eso me quitara el aliento y la felicidad. Porque desde que llegó a mi vida era increíblemente feliz, como nunca lo había sido antes. Perderla era perder mi vida, porque desde que había llegado a la mía, le había dado el sentido que necesitaba y no lo sabía.

—En mi adolescencia lo tuve todo, mi amor, pero nunca contención. Supongo que por eso me metí con las personas equivocadas —comencé.

" _Me miré al espejo, viendo la ropa negra y las púas en mis nudillos. De pronto fruncí el ceño, preguntándome si esto era lo que quería. Pero bueno, qué importaba, el grupo así lo era._

 _Miré mis libros y me reí. ¿De qué carajos servía todo eso si mamá me quería para sus negocios de mierda? Tomé el barco que había diseñado en mis tiempos libres y entonces, en un impulso, lo arrugué, echándolo a la basura._

— _Hey, ¿ese es tu nuevo estilo? —me preguntó ella, con esa voz tan dulce._

 _Mi sonrisa fue instantánea._

 _Al girarme la vi, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. No nos parecíamos mucho, su cabello era similar al de la abuela, castaño oscuro y largo, sus ojos azules eran inocentes, adorables y grandes, como dos piedrecillas brillantes. Le gustaban los colores vivos, como su mismo corazón._

 _Ella era la luz en toda esta oscuridad, si no fuera por Elizabeth, de seguro yo estaría perdido._

— _Algo así —respondí, calzándome la chaqueta._

— _¿Vas a salir?_

 _Asentí._

— _Edward, sabes que papá y mamá llegarán pronto y si te ven esta situación…_

— _No tienes idea de cuánto me importa —exclamé, mirando mi manopla._

 _Lizzie arqueó las cejas._

— _¿Quién te dio eso?_

— _No te importa._

— _Edward._

— _Me voy. Ponte a dormir a buena hora._

 _Le di un beso en la frente y me acerqué a la ventana para saltarla. La zona inferior, cercana a la puerta principal, tenía cámaras que iban a delatarme. Saqué mis piernas por el umbral y bajé por los techos hasta saltar a la zona del césped._

— _¡Ten cuidado! —me gritó Lizzie desde arriba._

 _Le guiñé un ojo y corrí hacia la salida de la casa, viendo desde la distancia el coche rojo de mis nuevos compinches de aventura._

 _Con ellos me sentía libre, no me juzgaban. Los conocía hace apenas un par de meses, desde que la junta de empresarios se realizó en casa y todos los tipos fueron con sus hijos, integrándome rápido al grupo. A mamá no le gustaban, pero ¿qué me importaba? A ella jamás le importaba mi decisión en la vida, siempre era su sola decisión._

— _Hey, guapo, aquí estás —me molestó Roger mientras jugaba con la cadena de púas._

 _Yo me reí y le mostré mi manopla, lo que le sacó una sonrisa magistral._

 _De pronto, tocaron el claxon de un coche y los dos supimos que los demás ya habían llegado. Era rojo y deportivo, el favorito del padre del líder de la pandilla: Steve._

— _¿A qué esperan? ¡Suban ya! —exclamó con su voz ronca, soltando el humo de su cigarrillo._

 _Era el terror de los marginados de la preparatoria._

 _Cuando nos saludamos juntamos los puños, cómodos en nuestra propia burbuja de miseria._ "

—No sé qué estaba pensando —susurré mientras miraba al frente—. Nunca debí creer que esas personas podían ser amigos. Nunca debí, nunca… Me arrepiento tanto.

—Por eso lo odias —dijo—, por eso odias la idea de hacerte cargo de la empresa.

Suspiré y asentí.

—Como era un adolescente estaba en esa etapa de odio y de búsqueda de identidades, así que me topé con todos esos rebeldes enfermizos. Éramos como la pandilla de Alex en la Naranja Mecánica, sólo que este era el mundo real y yo era Alex —confesó con sequedad.

Ella tragó y bajó la mirada, comprendiendo la analogía.

—Al principio lo tomé como un juego, pero luego me envolví en una pesadilla. —Bufé, avergonzado y enojado conmigo mismo—. Acabé en calabozos innumerable cantidad de veces y lo disfrutaba.

Ella se abrazó, como si pensarlo le hiciera daño. Yo tuve que aguantar mis ganas por abrazarla, temeroso de que me rechace.

—¿Qué cosas hiciste para acabar en un calabozo? Necesito saberlo.

Tomé aire y proseguí.

"— _Conozco un lugar especial para nosotros esta noche —afirmó Steve, indicándonos que siguiéramos por la fábrica abandonada._

 _Él batía su fierro, dando giros entusiastas mientras se imaginaba algo en este instante. Yo lo seguí, esperando la diversión. Nos metimos en una zona aledaña, en donde se sentía el calor de una fogata junto a su ligera luminosidad. Junto a ella había un vagabundo que intentaba calentarse luego de, quizá, una tarde de recolección de latas y cartones._

— _Oye, hombre, ¿qué quieres hacer? —inquirí, dubitativo._

 _Él movió sus cejas mientras se cerraba la chaqueta. Los demás siguieron el camino y yo me quedé estático._

— _¿Qué pasa? —espetó Steve—. ¿Ya piensas evadir nuestro juego otra vez? No seas marica._

 _Iba a replicar, pero algo dentro de mí no quiso, probablemente orgullo, no lo sabía. Así que fui tras ellos y me acerqué, moviendo mi manopla._

— _Ten, para las energías —ofreció Steve, mostrándome su cápsula de cocaína._

 _La miré, nuevamente dudando de la intención. No me apetecía, pero quería borrarme de mi realidad inmunda._

— _Anda ya, marica —bromeó Roger, golpeando amistosamente a Vladimir con el codo._

 _Steve me la dio y se cruzó de brazos, a la espera. La miré entre mis dedos y sin pensarlo la abrí y aspiré, sintiendo el intenso picor y el comienzo de sus efectos, haciendo que mi corazón se sintiese en el cerebro. Sacudí mi cabeza, extasiado, y los demás se largaron a reír._

— _Ahora vamos —instó Steve._

 _Yo seguí rascándome la nariz, demasiado fuera de mi realidad para obligar a mis pies a que se mantuvieran en su sitio, simplemente los seguí y vi que nos acercábamos a ese hombre inocente._

— _Oye, amigo —lo llamó George, el pelirrojo al que le gustaba golpear con sus botas de militar._

 _El vagabundo se giró, tambaleando. Debía de estar borracho._

— _¡Lárguense de aquí! —nos gritó, celoso de sus miserables bienes._

— _¿A quién le pides eso, sucio de mierda? —apuntó Roger, siempre violento hasta los huesos._

 _Todos comenzaron a rodearlo y yo fui, moviendo mi manopla._

— _¿Quién te crees que eres, sucio? —preguntó Steve._

 _El vagabundo, contemplando lo que se venía para él, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, topando con su colchón sucio y la pared._

— _Mira este hijo de puta. —Él se rio—. Es perfecto para ti, Edward._

 _Me miró, a la espera de que actuara. Yo tragué, enfrentándome a mis propios límites morales._

— _Tu bienvenida oficial al grupo —afirmó—. Te lo regalo._

 _No sabía de qué hablaba, yo ya había participado en golpear a algunos idiotas violentos que nos habíamos encontrado en algunas fiestas nocturnas, pero ahora ¿de qué se trataba?_

 _Destrozar a un inocente… Claro._

— _Yo…_

— _Vamos, Edward, eres de los nuestros, es mi regalo para ti._

 _Contuve la respiración mientras seguía apretando el puño con la manopla. Vi al vagabundo a los ojos, contemplé su terror, comprendí que sabía lo que pasaría… Y me iba a arrepentir._

— _Hey, Edward, no me hagas enojar, eres de los nuestros, hazlo ya._

 _Apreté más la manopla, pero me contuve._

 _De pronto, Steve se paró detrás de mí y me apuntó con algo a la cabeza. No fue hasta que sentí el sonido del seguro cuando comprendí que se trataba de un arma._

— _Eres de los míos o no eres de nadie, Edward, ya viste demasiado._

 _Tragué, sin salida._

 _Me acerqué al vagabundo y lo golpeé, sintiendo mi corazón bombeando con fuerza. No paré de golpearlo hasta que cayó al suelo y los demás le dieron patadas, destrozando su cuerpo por todos lados. Yo me alejé con la respiración acompasada, viendo el resultado y en un segundo sentí que no debí, aún cuando la rabia de mi día a día se iba con los golpes, como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo. Pero este era un ser vivo, un humano al que había contribuido a agredir de la peor manera._

 _Fue entonces que comprendí en lo que me había convertido, alguien de quien nunca podría renegar, por más que me arrepintiera._ "

—Steve era un demente —susurré—. Sé que no fue él la persona que me convirtió en lo que fui pero estaba enfermo. Todo en su cabeza era violencia y a mí me gustaba que supiera demostrarme que eso estaba bien aunque sabía que no era así.

—¿Por eso acabaste en un calabozo?

Asentí.

—Y por destrozar las calles, creerme el dueño de ellas. Estuve en drogas, vuelto un loco.

La respiración de Bella era errática, observándome con las cejas arqueadas debido al horror de aquel pasado.

—¿De verdad hiciste todo eso?

Yo miré su mano, queriendo tomarla para indicarle lo arrepentido que estaba pero seguía sin atreverme. Le tenía tanto miedo a su rechazo.

—Sí —respondí.

—Oh, cielo santo —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—Me arrepiento de todo, Bella, debí ser más fuerte, yo… Hay algo que me duele aún más.

Me miró, inquieta.

—¿Qué?

Tomé aire.

—El permitir que Steve conociera a Elizabeth, porque desde ese entonces la perdí.

Sus ojos se pusieron más llorosos, comprendiendo a qué me refería.

" _Me había escapado de casa nuevamente. La verdad, no quería irme, pero los constantes deseos de mi madre porque fuera a la empresa estaban saturando mi paciencia, por lo que acepté la llamada de Steve a una fiesta._

 _Caminé por los techos, cerrándome la sudadera, y entonces me propuse escalar el muro que separaba mi casa con el exterior. Cuando me disponía a marchar, sentí que me llamaba la única persona que me conectaba con mi realidad: Elizabeth._

— _¡Edward! —exclamó, corriendo hacia mí—. ¿No te llevarás un poco?_

 _Me mostró un trozo de su tarta, la que apenas había probado debido a la discusión con mis padres. Venía envuelta, lista para mí. La miré a los ojos y suspiré; con ella se me quitaba tan rápido el enojo del exterior._

— _Claro, ¿me dejarás más para cuando regrese a casa?_

 _Ella bajó la mirada._

— _Si es que vuelves. —Suspiró, apenada._

— _Sabes que lo haré._

— _A veces tengo miedo de que eso no ocurra. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasarás fuera? ¿Tres días? ¿Esta vez realmente regresarás? Sabes que papá y mamá se…_

— _Lo sé, pero comprendes que no soporto muchos días aquí._

— _¿Ni siquiera por mí? —inquirió con los ojos llorosos._

— _Oh no, Lizzie, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa —dije de forma suave. Le besé la frente para que se quedara en calma, y mientras eso ocurría, sentía el sonido del coche de Steve, llegando justo en el momento en que me separaba de mi hermana._

 _Él bajó de la máquina y de inmediato fijó sus ojos en Lizzie, mirándola de manera interesada. Yo me puse celoso, era mi hermanita, y enseguida la puse detrás de mí._

— _Hey, Edward, mira con quién te encuentro. ¿Quién es? —inquirió luego de palparme el hombro._

— _Es mi… Elizabeth, mi hermana. Te la presento —susurré, muy receloso._

 _Los ojos azules de ella asomaron por detrás de mí, mirando a Steve de la misma manera en que él la miraba, interesados el uno del otro. Yo estaba inseguro, sin saber qué hacer o decir, era mi hermanita y Steve… él…_ "

—Steve la enamoró, Bells, de una manera tóxica, casi vil. ¿Cómo es que mi hermana, que era tan dulce y tan alegre, fue a posar sus ojos en una persona tan demente como Steve? Sigo sin respuestas, no sé cómo ocurrió ni por qué tuve la intención de que se conocieran yo… —Frené, alterado—. Sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero se enamoró de mi camarada de crímenes.

—¿Él… era el padre de Alice?

Yo cerré mis ojos unos segundos y finalmente asentí, agobiado por los recuerdos que tenía en mi cabeza. Primero, mi impresión al verlos juntos, mis celos y mis miedos, todos ellos envueltos en la incomodidad de ver que una chica tan buena podía posar sus ojos en un hombre tan vil como Steve.

Asentí, mordiéndome una mejilla interna.

" _Elizabeth temblaba mientras miraba hacia el fondo del paisaje. Estaba contemplando su lugar favorito en la isla, lugar al que habíamos ido en familia por el fin de semana. Había estado todo el día callada y entrada a la noche anterior la había escuchado llorar._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Lizzie? ¿Problemas con Steve? —pregunté, deseando que fuera así aunque el llanto de mi hermana se hiciese común por un par de días._

 _Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz, acostumbrada a la soledad. Se giró a contemplarme y se limpió las mejillas, sin saber qué decir en un par de segundos._

— _No lo sé, sabes que es difícil —susurró._

— _Lizzie, te dije que lo dejaras…_

— _Pero lo quiero._

— _Elizabeth…_

— _¿Puedo contarte algo? —me interrumpió._

 _Asentí mientras me sentaba junto a ella._

— _Sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mí. Siempre._

 _Sus ojos llorosos hicieron que el corazón me doliera._

— _Edward… Yo… Estoy embarazada._

 _Tragué, sin saber si había escuchado bien._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Lo sé, estoy… embarazada. Tengo ocho semanas._

 _Yo no sabía qué decir, me sentía inquieto y envuelto en mil emociones a la vez. Mi hermanita… ¿iba a tener un bebé?_

— _Lizzie…_

— _Papá y mamá van a matarme._

— _¿Steve…?_

— _Aún no lo sabe. Tengo miedo._

 _La abracé, envolviéndola con fuerza, y ella se echó a llorar de manera desconsolada._

— _De cualquier manera, yo estoy aquí —susurré—, nunca te faltará nada, te lo juro._

— _No sé cómo lo haré._

— _Será tu decisión._

 _Respiró hondo y me miró a los ojos._

— _¿Sabes lo que sí sé? —me preguntó mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas._

— _Claro, dime._

— _Que ya lo amo —respondió, tocándose la barriga—. Y que tú serás el mejor tío del mundo._

 _Tío… Nunca pensé que esas palabras podrían llegar tan rápido. Alguien iba a llamarme tío, una personita pequeña a la que no evitaría amar bajo ninguna circunstancia._

— _¿Me acompañarás en este camino?_

— _No tienes que preguntármelo. Lo haré._

 _Me besó la mejilla y nos volvimos a abrazar, sin pensar en las circunstancias._ "

Esos recuerdos dolían como el mismo ayer, cargado de cicatrices. El solo recuerdo me escocía en los ojos, manteniéndome al borde del colapso.

Jamás creí que vendría lo siguiente.

—Elizabeth quedó embarazada a los dieciséis, apenas cursando la secundaria. Cuando mis padres supieron por poco se matan. —Me reí con pesar—. ¡¿Cómo la nena Cullen iba a ser madre tan joven?! En el momento en que mamá se enteró que el padre era Steve, me culpó. Ya no había bastado sólo con que su hijo fuese un maldito delincuente, sino que había conducido a su única hija a una relación que rápidamente la convirtió en adulta.

—Tú no tenías la culpa…

—Sí, sí la tuve, Bella, porque no interferí en ningún momento que Steve obligase a Elizabeth a mantener relaciones sexuales, influenciándola de las maneras más asquerosas posibles, ¿sabes por qué?

Negó.

—Porque era un maldito borracho egoísta, un niñato estúpido que sólo se quedaba a destrozar las ventanas y coches de los vecindarios más pobres de Manhattan mientras sus amigos le ofrecían cocaína. ¡Nunca pensé en Elizabeth!

Miró al suelo, entristecida.

—Puedo culpar a la edad, a mis intensas ganas de huir de todo lo que significaba mi mundo, de las discusiones con mi madre para que comenzara a planificar mi futuro comandando esa estúpida empresa, a las drogas, al alcohol, a esa camaradería de niñato, pero no, fue simple y llana culpa mía.

—Pero tus padres amaban a su nieta, finalmente…

Negué, otra vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Fue un 4 de julio, Elizabeth había cumplido 5 meses de embarazo, cuando pude detener el infierno y no lo hice. Mi hermana ya había cambiado su personalidad, volviéndose más retraída, callada y triste, pero no fue hasta que vi una marca en su muñeca cuando supe que Steve la había golpeado.

Se llevó una mano a los labios para ocultar su expresión de horror.

—Le insistí que le dijera a mis padres, pero por supuesto, no quiso hacerlo. ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor de todo? Yo me quedé callado, sólo recuerdo que corrí hacia Steve y lo golpeé, provocando que mi propia hermana decidiera huir de casa.

Bella, que era muy sensible, simplemente se echó a llorar de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Mis padres estaban enloquecidos y yo abrí la maldita boca cuando las cosas ya no tenían forma de mejorar. —Gruñí—. Elizabeth regresó cuando Alice había nacido, mis padres insistieron en que volviera a casa pero ella estaba sometida, ni siquiera pensaba por sí misma. Yo también estaba cambiando, me estaba volviendo más frenético, más violento, no sé por qué demonios insistí en hacer todas esas fechorías cuando mi propia hermana necesitaba de mí. Era un estúpido. Además, ella y yo estábamos distanciados, apenas nos hablábamos y parecíamos no conocernos. ¿Cómo fue que nuestra relación terminó tan mal si siempre fuimos tan unidos?

Yo paré por un momento porque la tristeza y la culpa me tenían consumido.

—Cuando tú dijiste que fuiste capaz de hablar y las cosas ya no tenían forma de mejorar, ¿cuándo fue? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

Miré hacia el horizonte, probablemente buscando las palabras correctas.

—Lo hice por Alice —susurré—. Cuando la conocí… la amé. —Mi voz se quebró por unos segundos, pero entonces proseguí—. La vi y comprendí que no podía permitirle vivir de esa manera. Era tan pequeña, Bells, tan pequeña que cabía muy bien en mis brazos. —Sonreí con añoranza y un trazo de felicidad me hizo cambiar ligeramente mi expresión de tristeza—. Alice tenía un año cuando mis padres decidieron pelear su custodia mientras los tres nos hacíamos cargo de Elizabeth, que se escondía cada vez que podía para que ninguno de nosotros pudiera verle los golpes.

"— _¡No pueden quitarme a mi hija! —sollozó Elizabeth, que usaba sudaderas largas para ocultar las marcas._

— _¡Y yo no puedo permitir que mi nieta pase lo mismo que estás pasando tú! —bramó papá, que cada vez que la veía, lloraba por las noches, desesperado—. Elizabeth, vuelve a casa, ese hombre no te hará ningún bien._

 _Ella bajó la mirada, porque sabía que quería volver pero por Steve no podía. Le temía, no solo por su seguridad, sino también por la nuestra._

— _Un día acabarás en el hospital por él, Lizzie, haz caso a papá y quédate en casa._

— _¡Sabes que no puedo! —me gritó—. ¡Y a ti ni siquiera te importa! Lo único que hacías hace poco era pasar tiempo con ellos._

— _¡Ya no! ¡Mira lo que te han hecho!_

 _Su llanto rápidamente apareció, viéndose acorralada por la verdad y sabiendo que, de seguir así, Alice no saldría bien de ello._ "

—En ese entonces Ethan tenía cinco años y Elizabeth siempre me llamaba para saber especialmente de él. Recuerdo que, cuando nació nuestro hermano menor, ella era la más feliz. —Me encogí de hombros—. Las únicas veces que podíamos verla era cuando se acercaba para visitarlo y de esa forma nos fuimos dando cuenta de cómo se iba apagando.

—¿Nunca fueron con la policía?

—Cientos de veces, papá quiso mover todas sus influencias, pero los padres de Steve tenían muchas más. —Suspiró—. Él era un importante político en esa época, ¿imaginas lo que podría ocurrir si eso salía a la luz? Era imposible, ese maldito hijo de puta tenía todo bajo su dominio. Lo bueno fue que mis padres lograron la custodia de Alice cuando ella tenía dos años. Elizabeth enloqueció, la amaba, de verdad la amaba, pero estaba presa. Me culpó de todo y… —Tragué, amenazando con el llanto—. Y sé que en parte sí fue culpa mía, porque permití que las separaran. Nunca habíamos discutido, siempre fuimos muy buenos hermanos y esa vez sentí que me odiaba. Jamás pude quitarme esa sensación del pecho. Aún amo a mi hermana, incluso más que antes. Sé que debía haber hablado pero no pude hacerlo antes, cuando ambas tenían la posibilidad de seguir unidas. Pasado el tiempo mi hermana dejó de visitar a Alice y me preocupé, así que agoté todo recurso para buscarla mientras mis padres llamaban a la policía, asustados por su bienestar. Los dos eran muy escurridizos, pero lo logré y los encontré. Ese día ella estaba sola, con un ojo hinchado, marcas por doquier y una que otra cicatriz de cigarrillo. Casi me vuelvo loco. ¡Era mi hermana! —exclamé colérico—. Le pedí que nos fuéramos, que acabara con esa locura, que cuidara de Alice, pero se negó y me pidió que no volviera nunca más. Yo estaba tan frustrado que lo permití, simplemente me fui y le pedí que no volviera a llamarme, que no me buscara nunca más y que esperaba que no se arrepintiera de esto porque yo no iba a volver.

Me llevé las manos a la cara, angustiado de tan solo revivir esa experiencia.

—Nunca creí que aquello sería el culmen de todo este dolor.

" _Estaba en medio de mis pensamientos nocturnos, mirando al techo, cuando sentí un mal presentimiento. Me paré de la cama, apretando los bordes y me escapé de casa para ir directamente hacia donde Elizabeth vivía, una casa que el maldito de Steve y su mierda de familia habían adquirido. Antes de marcharme, miré hacia la habitación de mis padres, donde Alice dormía profundamente. Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su mejilla, observando a la copia exacta de la luz de mis ojos, mi hermana, a quien seguía amando como parte de mi aliento._

— _Prometo devolvértela —susurré, rozando aquellos cabellos cortos en su cabecita._

 _Alice movió sus labios entre sus sueños y yo deseé retenerme para contemplarla pero finalmente me alejé y me escapé, deseando ir con mi hermana cuanto antes._

 _Tomé el coche de papá y conduje, sabía la dirección. Por el espejo retrovisor miré hacia el asiento trasero y recordé que traía mi bate de béisbol, el que usaría bajo todo pronóstico. Algo en mi interior me decía que lo trajera._

 _Era cerca de las cinco de la madrugada cuando crucé la calle hasta donde mi hermana se quedaba. Las luces estaban encendidas, lo que me pareció muy extraño. El pecho me dolía, por lo que tomé el bate y me metí contra todo pronóstico. Forcé la puerta como buen ladrón y escuché un vidrio quebrarse, por lo que me dirigí hacia la zona con sigilo, sabiendo que algo iba muy mal. En el suelo había sangre, como si un camino de gotas de masacre hubieran dejado un surco en la cerámica, marcando la violencia del escenario. Yo apreté el bate en posición de defensa y me escabullí entre las paredes mientras sentía el llanto de alguien, que poco a poco se apagaba._

 _Era el llanto de Lizzie._

 _Miré tras el filo de la pared y comprendí todo el escenario._

 _Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _Lizzie estaba en el suelo, sujetándose de la pared del fondo mientras le brotaba la sangre de la cabeza. Intentaba reincorporarse mientras sus piernas estaban fracturadas y sus brazos con cortes y puños. Lo que terminó por alterar cada parte de mí era ver a Steve acomodándose el pantalón luego de hacer su mierda, mearla como un bastardo. En una de sus manos estaba el mismo fierro, a punto de darle por última vez, ahora en la espalda._

— _¡Déjala! —bramé, caminando a paso rápido._

 _Steve se dio la vuelta. En sus ojos vi la miosis producto de la cocaína y el sudor de su estado de éxtasis. Parecía enloquecido._

— _Así que eres tú, Edward. Elizabeth alcanzó a llamarte aunque se lo prohibí._

— _¿Llamarme…? —inquirí, aún amenazándolo con el bate—. ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡Lizzie, ya te sacaré de aquí!_

 _Ella abrió los ojos, alertada por mi voz. Apenas y podía concentrarse con su realidad. Estaba desfigurada, rota… Dios santo, iba a matarlo, ¡iba a matarlo!_

— _¡¿Cómo pudiste?! —le grité—. Lizzie…_

 _Comencé a llorar de furia y el mismo segundo Steve iba a golpearme, pero estaba tan drogado que logré esquivarlo. Miré por última vez a mi hermana antes de que cayera en inconciencia y dirigí el bate sin pensar en nada, su único receptor era Steve y mi objetivo era destrozarlo como él lo hizo con mi hermana._

 _Le di en la quijada, doblándole y quebrándole el rostro. Steve parpadeó, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque volví a golpearlo hasta que cayó al suelo. Mi descontrol por ver a mi hermana despedazada por este espécimen solo hizo que siguiera golpeándolo en el suelo, usando mi saña contra él. No sé cuántas veces lo golpeé, ni cuándo dejó de respirar, sólo sabía que quería seguir hasta que sufriera cada una de las calamidades que mi hermana había pasado._

— _Edward —medio gimió Lizzie, haciendo que volviera en sí._

 _Bajé los hombros y dejé caer el bate, haciendo que éste sonara con fuerza. Ya más calmado lo vi, con el rostro irreconocible y todos sus huesos quebrados. Todo era sangre, la que ahora estaba en mi ropa, en mi rostro y en mis manos. No sentía pesar, no sentía dolor, nada… Steve había muerto gracias a mí, yo lo había asesinado, pero ¿qué me importaba?_

— _Edward —volvió a gemir Lizzie, intentando reincorporarse._

 _Cuando la vi de cerca y pude abrazarla, sentí que el mundo se me caía a los pies. Cada espacio de mi corazón se hizo añicos, cada fibra muscular, cada nervio y cada dimensión de él sufría por ella._

 _Mi hermana ya no era ella._ "

—Yo lo maté, Bella, no lo pensé, solo lo hice, lo maté.

La respiración de la mujer que amaba estaba desastrosa, parecía a punto de hiperventilar.

—Sé que soy un asesino, que lo hice con estas manos que te tocan y…

No pude seguir hablando porque su barbilla tiritaba.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

Tragué.

—De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber llegado antes para llevarme a mi hermana, pero él merecía su destino…

—Edward —sollozó ella.

—Mi amor, ¿tienes asco de mí? —inquirí, queriendo tomar su mano.

Ella la quitó y se levantó del sofá. Fue ahí cuando sufrió un mareo. Quise ayudarle, pero me evadió mientras tambaleaba.

Sentí que la respiración se me iba de los pulmones. Hace muchos años no experimentaba un dolor así, de ver que la mujer que amaba huía de mí, como si me temiera.

—Bells, cariño, dame una respuesta.

Tragó y me miró, deshecha.

—Necesito… pensar —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

—Pero…

—¡Necesito estar en paz! —exclamó—. No me busques, no ahora.

—Bells…

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, caminando hacia el muelle. Estuve tentado a abrazarla desde la espalda, suplicando que me contuviera, que me entendiera y que no pensara que era un maldito asesino… pero lo era, ¿no? El corazón de Bella probablemente no podría aguantar algo como esto, era demasiado sensible y demasiado bondadosa para tolerar haberse enamorado de un hombre como yo, un… un…

—Un maldito pecador —susurré.

Mis rodillas cedieron en el suelo y me sujeté de éste con las palmas, intentando recobrar el aliento. La necesitaba tanto. ¿Cómo podía vivir con la idea de que Bella me odiara por aquel pasado? El solo pensamiento me comía la cabeza. De verdad la quería y la necesitaba aquí, conmigo, pero no podía pedirle que se mantuviese al lado de un asesino, obligarla a permanecer era intolerable.

Me levanté como pude y fui hasta la habitación, cayendo entre los edredones. Estaba tan agotado, me golpeaba las paredes internas de la cabeza y el sueño era imposible de conciliar. ¿Cómo lo hacía si Bella no volvía? ¿Cómo iba a…? Respiré hondo y me quité los zapatos, la camisa y los pantalones, acostándome en ropa interior mientras miraba al frente, donde el océano era magnífico. Me giré hacia el otro lado, donde planeaba tener a mi novia, mi Bella, durmiendo conmigo, pero estaba vacío, completamente sin su olor. Cerré los ojos, deseando que aquella distancia no fuese tal que quisiera separarse de mí. Pero ¿podía culparla? Su corazón iba a destrozarse tarde o temprano.

—Bella, lo siento tanto —susurré, acariciando el lado vacío de la cama—. Te amo, de verdad lo hago.

Sí, era un asesino, yo maté al padre de mi sobrina, lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo hice… Sí, yo lo hice.

"— _¿Quieres ver algo super impactante? —me preguntó Lizzie, ocultando algo detrás de su espalda._

 _Yo dejé el barco a un lado y me levanté mientras le echaba un ojo a Ethan, que jugaba con su cascabel. Papá y mamá iban a llegar pronto, al menos._

— _¿Qué? —pregunté._

— _¡Sorpresa! —exclamó, mostrándome un sapo muy feo._

— _Demonios, Lizzie, ¿qué tienes ahí?_

— _Un sapo, duh, estaba perdido._

— _¿Perdido?_

— _¿No es hermoso? Sí, perdido, no estaba su mami._

— _¿Cómo sabes eso?_

— _Simple, porque no estaba —dijo, muy calmada._

— _Mamá va a querer subirse a la mesa y papá gritará por toda la casa si lo ven._

 _Lizzie y yo nos reímos, imaginando la situación. Luego miramos a Ethan, que hacía sonidos con su boca, apenas un bebé para entender. Yo ya estaba bien grande, mamá decía que diez años era todo un logro y que estaba hecho un hombre guapo… Bueno, nadie más podía saber eso, menos mis amigos de la escuela._

— _¿Me dejarás quedármelo? —preguntó, acariciando la cabeza del sapo._

 _Me la pensé, algo contrariado por la posibilidad. Yo era el mayor y debía cuidarlos a ambos. Pero vi su expresión de felicidad, a la que no me pude negar. Lizzie era un hermoso duendecillo feliz y siempre iba a buscar aquello._

— _Está bien._

 _Ella gritó de emoción y me abrazó mientras me daba besos en la mejilla._

— _¡Ew! —dije para molestarla._

— _Te amo, hermanito._

 _Me reí._

— _Yo también te amo, Lizzie._

 _Nos quedamos abrazados mientras veíamos a Ethan, que buscaba nuestros brazos para hacer lo mismo que nosotros._

 _Era feliz._ "

Dejé ir una oleada de llanto, la misma que tuve cuando la dejé en el hospital y nunca más volvió. Sentía que el cuerpo no me respondía. La extrañaba tanto. Desde su partida nada más volvió a ser lo mismo, la felicidad siempre fue disfrazada, como si me obligara a hacer las cosas que la sociedad dictaba para ser públicamente aceptado. Todo era mentira o una peculiaridad de la que creí un salvavidas, todo hasta que… la conocí.

Dios santo, la extrañaba y había pasado quizá dos horas, ¿o más, ¿o menos? Yo estaba estático en la cama, queriendo que me abrazara y me cobijara, pero ella…

De pronto sentí un suave peso a mi lado y unas pequeñas manos acariciando mi espalda, manos que conocía tanto como las mías. Yo me giré y le di un espacio, por lo que se acostó a mi lado. No tardó en poner mi mejilla en su pecho, lugar en el que pude escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza. Busqué sus ojos, iluminados por la luna, y la encontré mirándome con las cuencas llorosas y brillantes.

—Perdóname —dijo mientras metía sus dedos en mis cabellos.

—No… ¿Por qué he de perdonarte?

—De verdad, perdóname, por salir corriendo, yo… te amo demasiado para pensar barbaridades de ti.

Escuchar ese te amo hizo que llorara como un bebé, vulnerable hasta los huesos, olvidándome del hombre de cuarenta años y convirtiéndome en ese niño que dejé atrás. Bella me sostenía, siendo fuerte y luego fue repartiendo besos en mi frente. Yo la tenía abrazada y seguía con mi mejilla en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración y su olor, el que necesitaba como el aire.

—Sé que puedes pensar que yo…

—Lo hiciste por tu hermana, no eres un asesino como él, eres un hermano que la vio morir, actuaste por impulso, queriendo salvarla. No eres un asesino, no lo eres ante mis ojos, nunca lo serás, para mí eres el hombre al que amo, un hombre dulce, romántico, cariñoso e inteligente.

Respiré hondo y hundí mi rostro en su cuello. Bella me arropó y cobijó, escuchando el llanto que nunca había podido sacar con nadie, excepto con ella.

—¿Quieres seguir contándome? Te hará bien, ¿sí? Suéltalo, sé sincero, no te juzgaré, ¿sabes por qué? Porque te amo.

Me separé un poco para mirarla a los ojos y enseguida sentí que no podía ocultar más.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? Dímelo, mi amor.

Me senté y ella aprovechó la instancia para besarme la mejilla y darme caricias en el pecho. Contemplé su expresión y le besé la frente con aprehensión, tomando fuerzas desde el fondo de mis entrañas.

—Esa misma madrugada la arropé y la llevé en el coche al hospital. Desde ahí llamé a mis padres, contándoles todo. Mamá se desmayó de camino y papá luchaba con la desesperación. Cuando Lizzie ingresó a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, fueron sinceros, ella estaba en estado de extrema gravedad. El médico nos dijo que tenía una hemorragia subdural producto de los golpes que Steve le dio, no iba a poder caminar y… —Jadeé, llevándome la mano libre a su cabello, acomodándolo con rabia—. Cuando pude entrar a su sala Elizabeth estaba prácticamente irreconocible, recuerdo tan bien cómo mi madre lloraba y le suplicaba a Carlisle que me contuviera porque yo no dejaba de temblar, yo… no podía creerlo, era… Elizabeth, mi hermanita.

Las lágrimas volvían a caerme por las mejillas a medida que iba recordando ese dolor.

—Cuando me acerqué ella abrió los ojos y sonrió como si de pronto comprendiera todo. Le susurré al oído tantos te quiero que no me di cuenta de que quería hablarme. "¿Huyó?", me preguntó. Yo le acaricié la frente y simplemente le contesté: "se ha ido, no lo hagas tú". Entonces Elizabeth sonrió, tan tranquila, y finalmente añadió algo que nunca olvidaré. —La miré a los ojos—: "Te amo, Edward, por favor cuida de Alice, ella te necesitará". Murió en mis brazos luego de eso, en esa sala de hospital que recuerdo con tanto temor —finalicé, recobrando el aliento—. Desde ahí la vida de toda mi familia dio un giro completo, especialmente para mí. Al principio la culpa me era insostenible, no podía dormir, hoy aprendí a vivirla, a hacerla mía todos los días y es que siempre he creído que gracias a mí la vida de mi hermana se desgració.

—No digas eso, Edward, por favor —le supliqué.

—Es una carga que he llevado por años, Bella, ¡Elizabeth habría estado aquí, haciendo lo que siempre soñó de no haber sido un imbécil! —grité—. No dejo de pensar en sus sueños, en sus añoranzas. Ella tenía mejores planes que yo, ¡yo debí terminar como ella!

Ella se echó a llorar y me abrazó desde el cuello.

—No digas eso, de solo pensarlo me muero de terror. Ninguno de ustedes ni nadie merecía lo que ese asqueroso hizo con Elizabeth —bramó—. Nunca más repitas eso, porque de haber sido así yo jamás te habría conocido, ¿lo sabes? La sola idea me desespera.

Le acaricié el ceño fruncido y luego le limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares.

—Eras joven, todos cometen errores, yo también lo he hecho, Edward, tú lo sabes muy bien. Eres una buena persona…

—Sabes que no lo soy, tú sabes bien que no lo soy.

Tragó.

—Tú me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, con Todd, con mamá… Nadie que ama como tú lo haces conserva bondad en su corazón, nadie. Tú eres bueno para mí, a pesar de todos esos errores, ese pasado oscuro… Para mí sigues siendo el hombre de mi vida. Tú no eres como él, ni como Phil, jamás me harías daño de esa manera —susurró—. A nadie.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo como pequeños ríos salados y tristes.

—Soy un maldito pecador. Nunca he hecho nada bien, ni para mis padres, para mi hermana, incluso con Alice —manifesté—. Ella ni siquiera sabe que maté a su padre para alejar a Lizzie de él.

Se acercó y me abrazó más.

—Alice te ama, has sido un soporte muy importante para ella. Elizabeth estaría feliz, Edward.

—Ahora mismo estoy haciendo lo que nunca debí haber hecho, míranos —susurró.

Su barbilla tiritó.

—Lo peor de todo es que no puedo dar un paso al costado, no puedo —susurró, frunciendo el ceño—. Te amo demasiado, me enamoré de la amiga de mi sobrina y sigo ocultándoselo. No puedo irme de tu vida, te quiero y te necesito en esta que tengo a pesar de cualquier obstáculo.

Me arrodillé en la cama, justo frente a ella. Cuando se reincorporó simplemente la abracé desde el vientre. Bella me acarició los cabellos, apegándome a ella.

—Ahora sabes lo que fui, un cobarde pecador, un adicto, un amante, un… estúpido. ¿No sientes asco? ¿No sientes lo mismo que yo de mí?

Bella me miraba con dolor, sin poder sentir lo mismo, aterrada del asco que yo sentía por mí mismo.

—No —respondió—, no podría sentir eso nunca de ti.

—¿Aún al saber todas mis fechorías, no eres capaz de alejarte de mí?

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —inquirió con un hilo de voz.

Yo subí mi mirada hacia ella, mostrándole mi desnudez.

—No —susurré.

—Entonces me tienes aquí. Sigues siendo ese guapo ingeniero detallista, encantador y maduro que me enamoró. Todos podemos comportarnos de distinta manera, eso depende de qué camino elegir. Tú elegiste, Edward, ¿no es mejorar? Ya no eres esa persona, un adolescente errado, frenético y, probablemente, con una guía que no fue correcta. Has cometido errores, lo sé, pero es buen momento de comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, lo que postergaste con el tiempo.

—¿Qué tienes, Isabella, que cada vez que lo intentas logras mejorar mi mundo? —inquirí.

Tomé cada extremo de sus mejillas y la acerqué para besar su frente una vez más.

—Necesitaba hacerlo, que tú lo supieras —musité.

—Ahora, debo suponer que no existen más secretos entre nosotros.

Tiré de su barbilla y la besé en los labios. Ella se abrazó a mí y yo la sostuve mientras me invadía de Bella. Su calor era tan reconfortante, me encantaba. Ahora sentía que mi espalda pesaba menos y que mis miedos se iban al olvido. Bella me amaba incluso después de esa oscura verdad, me miraba igual y me acariciaba como si nada de eso existiera. Bella no me veía como un monstruo, simplemente veía al hombre que la amaba y que iba a cuidarla siempre.

Nos acostamos en la cama que siempre quería compartir con ella. Mi novia se acostó en mi pecho desnudo y yo pasé un brazo detrás de su cuello, acercándola. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos, todo mientras ella pasaba el dorso de su dedo índice por mis labios. Finalmente se lo besé, todo mientras contemplaba su hermoso rostro, aquella expresión llena de amor y su mirada más tranquila y en paz. Yo sentía que respiraba mejor, que mi desnudez era suya y de nadie más, que ya nadie podría conocerme mejor, porque era simplemente suyo.

Nos quedamos dormidos con la brisa entrando por las paredes de ventanas abiertas, y el sonido del mar a nuestro alrededor. Era todo lo que necesitaba, porque la tenía a ella, la mujer más importante de mi vida.

Al fin me sentía completamente libre… Sí, al fin.

.

Despertamos a eso de las diez de la noche. Bella me miraba, pestañeando con mucha lentitud. Tenía una pierna entre las mías, medio aferrada a mi pecho mientras mantenía el mentón pegado a mi piel.

—Hola, mi dormilón —susurró, haciendo caminitos con sus dedos en mi abdomen.

—Hola, _Insaciable_.

Se rio.

—Así que tenías una sesión de masajes para mí, ¿no es así?

Lo había olvidado.

—Era para darnos la bienvenida. Lamento haberlo olvidado. ¿Se han ido?

Negó, muy risueña.

—Ya están aquí, esperándonos. ¿Quieres un poco? Aún es temprano.

Le tomé la barbilla y la besé, lo que le sacó un suspiro ensoñador.

El ambiente era perfecto y además necesario. Los masajistas ya esperaban en las camillas, creando el ambiente perfecto, el que sabía que le gustaría.

Estábamos en la terraza frente al mar, bajo la brisa y el sonido del océano. Más allá se oía algo de música de relajación y el ambiente estaba cargado de incienso. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el masajista pasaba sus manos por mi espalda baja.

De pronto, sentí que Bella hablaba con alguien.

—¿Necesita algo, _señora_? —le preguntó el masajista en un susurro.

—Sí —musité—, me gustaría que nos dejaran a solas. Muchas gracias.

Sonreí, pero no moví ningún otro músculo.

Sentí que se bajó de la camilla y luego dejaba caer la toalla al suelo. Caminó hacia mí, dispuesta a hacer travesuras. Puso sus manos en mi espalda, no sin antes untar un poco de aceite, y comenzó a realizar suaves masajes por mi piel.

—Oye, dormilón —me ronroneó al oído.

Me removí un poco, pestañeando para volver a la realidad. Me miró y sonrió de inmediato.

—Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estaba yo aquí —susurró, siguiendo con sus caricias en mi espalda.

—En realidad sí lo noté, sobre todo por el cambio en los masajes.

Entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Enseguida me largué a reír.

—Estoy molestándote —le dije, poniéndome de lado para mirarla mejor. Al ver su desnudez enarqué una ceja, coqueto—. La verdad es que reconozco inmediatamente tus manos, tu tacto es muy difícil de engañarme, Isabella.

Frunció los labios, trazando caminos en mi piel con su dedo índice.

—Quizá no soy muy buena con los masajes, pero puedo darte algo mucho mejor. —Movió la botellita de aceite y luego dejó caer una gotita por su vientre. Yo seguí cada uno de sus movimientos, vuelto un loco.

—No he dicho que no lo seas, es más, quiero uno de los tuyos más que nunca —afirmé, dándome la vuelta para acomodarme con los codos en la camilla.

Me quitó la toalla que me cubría, desnudándome también. Yo la veía actuar, fascinado y a la espera de realizar mi próximo movimiento. Puso un poco de aceite por mi pecho y luego fue bajando tentativamente por mis abdominales. Hizo ligeros masajes, pasando por mis hombros, pectorales y esternón, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sus manos se resbalaban fácilmente por mi piel gracias al aceite, que tenía un intenso aroma a hierbas esenciales y afrodisiacas. A medida que iba realizando algunos movimientos en mi cuerpo con sus manos, mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y mi propio organismo me hizo notarlo. Sus uñas se unieron al juego a la altura de mi ombligo y abdomen, marcando la distancia hacia mi creciente erección.

—¿Ha logrado botar todo estrés, Sr. Cullen? —me preguntó, ignorando mis miradas llenas de lascivia.

—Si sigues tocándome así estaré más que feliz durante todo el próximo año —murmuré jadeante.

—¿Me permite? —dijo, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre mí.

—¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?

—Sólo quiero acomodarme mejor para seguir masajeándolo.

De pronto, dejé caer un poco de aceite por su espalda y comencé a masajear también cada músculo. Mis manos abarcaban toda su piel de la mejor manera que yo sabía hacerlo, su cuerpo me conocía.

—Te gusta regalarme la mejor de las vistas, ¿no es así, Isabella? —le susurré al oído.

El aceite volvió a caer, esta vez en su pecho. Las gotas comenzaron a escurrirle hasta acabar en sus senos.

—Me declaro culpable —musitó.

Hice a un lado su cabello para delinear su cuello con mi nariz, disfrutando de su aroma. Al mismo tiempo, de mi boca brotó un gruñido de placer cuando sus manos se fueron acercando a mi masculinidad, comenzando con un suave movimiento de sus dedos en torno a él.

—Ah, Isabella —suspiré, mordiendo la piel que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

Recorrí mis manos por su vientre y fui subiendo poco a poco por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos, que apreté con delicadeza. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y recostó su frente en su hombro, disfrutando de mis caricias.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —musité casi ininteligiblemente.

Aquella frase le hizo jadear y buscar mis ojos de inmediato. Tomé su barbilla y la besé de improviso, succionando su labio inferior.

—Entonces hazme el amor —me pidió.

Pestañeé y luego bajé la mirada por todo su cuerpo, contemplando cada arista de su desnudez.

—Dilo otra vez —dije.

Se lamió los labios.

—Hazme el amor —repitió—. Te necesito.

Apegué mi frente a la suya y luego deposité un beso en ella, bajando por su nariz hasta sus labios, los que devoré con hambre. Ella se aferró a mis cabellos, tirando de ellos.

—Me necesitas —dije con la respiración pesada—. No sabes cuánto te necesito yo a ti —afirmé, bajando con mis besos hacia mi esternón.

—Demuéstramelo —ordenó.

La tomé desde las caderas para guiarme e introducirme en ella. Cerré los ojos al sentirme envuelto en su calor y humedad, emitiendo un gruñido de placer. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y ella puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, para entonces comenzar a moverse en círculos. Desde su posición podía ver mi expresión completa de placer y yo su deseo impreso en la cara y su necesidad puesta en cada mueca.

—Isabella —murmuré.

Nuestras narices se tocaban y, a medida que sus movimientos iban haciéndose más rápidos, mi agarre se fue tornando más fuerte, como si no pudiera controlarlo. Junté mi frente con la suya y nos respiramos frente a frente, manteniendo nuestros jadeos al ritmo de sus movimientos. Mis manos fueron bajando de a poco hasta llegar a su trasero para hacer de las embestidas mucho más profundas. Cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles, se acercó a mis labios y me besó. Al separarnos para respirar nos miramos y en el instante un relámpago intenso nos hizo dar un respingo; la lluvia se dejó caer casi enseguida, como una tormenta furiosa en el medio del océano.

—Tenemos que entrar —susurré con la voz densa de placer.

Ella sólo asintió y se dejó cargar, aún unida a mí. Nos fuimos besándonos, yo la tenía abrazada desde la cintura, aprisionándola a mí. La dejé caer en la cama con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, puse las manos a la altura de su cabeza y nuevamente nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. En ese momento descubrí que el placer no era el mismo, algo diferente había en nuestro iris que, de un momento a otro, hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza.

—Edward —susurró, acariciando mi rostro con lentitud—. Sigue, cariño.

Comencé a moverme nuevamente dentro de ella, con profundidad y lentitud, haciendo que las sensaciones se tornaran más intensas. Ella se aferró a mi espalda, cuello y cabello, moviendo sus manos ante la sensación de placer. Desde el fondo se oía la lluvia repentinamente torrencial y los fuertes relámpagos que iluminaban el negro cielo. Las puertas estaban abiertas y el viento se colaba hacia nosotros, sin embargo, la pasión que nos envolvía no nos permitía sentirlo, sólo existía el fuego intenso de ambos.

—Mírame —pedí, tomándole la quijada.

Lo hizo, con sus ojos acuosos de placer y mis movimientos fueron aumentando de ritmo casi al instante. Apretó los músculos de mi espalda, extasiada y deseosa. Mi mano derecha estaba en su mejilla y la acaricié mientras me acercaba para darle otro de mis besos, gruñéndole en la boca.

Con nuestras narices tocándose y nuestros ojos sintiendo una conexión irresoluta, mis embestidas se tornaron más fuertes. Un calor abrasante y el más profundo y etéreo placer de nuestros choques unidos, hicieron que dejásemos irnos en un intenso orgasmo. Bella apretó sus paredes a mi alrededor y yo descargué dentro de ella, maravillado de disfrute.

Mi respiración pesada le daba contra el rostro y mi nariz aún seguía junto a la suya, incapaz de separarnos. Mi mano se mantuvo proveyendo caricias furtivas por su rostro, perdiéndome junto con su mirada chocolate. Mi pecho subía y bajaba sin parar y mi cuerpo se mantenía aún sintiendo los espasmos del clímax.

—Me gusta cómo me miras ahora —musitó, besando mis dedos.

Sonreí quedamente y junté mis labios con los suyos.

—Te amo tanto, Edward —murmuró, cerrando los ojos mientras me olía—. Quiero que me hagas el amor hasta que no quede aliento.

Le besé la frente y ahí me quedé.

—Amas a este pecador como si fuera un ángel —bromeé.

—Es porque eres un ángel para mí.

—Esa eres tú para mí. Sin ti no sería nada, mi vida cambió desde que te conocí.

Se recostó conmigo y jugó con mi pecho.

—Para mí eres un hombre bueno y magnífico.

Me reí.

—Y tú para mí eres… —La contemplé, muy enamorado—. Simplemente todo.

Se ruborizó y se recostó.

—Y te amo, muchísimo —susurré.

—Me quedaré contigo y nada de ti hará que me asuste, porque te amo tal y como eres, un hombre magnífico. Nunca te juzgaré, te lo juro.

Nos abrazamos y volvimos a quedarnos dormidos, yo más en paz, como nunca antes lo sentí.

Qué felicidad sentía con mi Bella.

.

.

.

—Despierta, amor —me canturreó al oído.

Yo sonreí sin abrir mis ojos, palpando a mi lado, pero no estaba.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño? Estoy aquí —siguió diciendo con voz alegre.

—Ven aquí. —Busqué su cintura y ella dejó ir un gritito mientras se reía.

—¡Botarás mi sorpresa! —exclamó.

Abrí un ojo y ella me besó la nariz con rapidez.

—Mira —me instó.

Pero yo no podía mirar nada más que su rostro de mañana. Estaba con las ondas despeinadas y los ojos achocolatados brillantes gracias al sol. El calor hacía que sus mejillas se enrojecieran más y un leve sudor se acumulara en su nariz. Me daban unas ganas intensas de besarla y quedarme con ella todo el día en cama si era necesario. Por Dios, qué loco me tenía.

—Hey, deja de mirarme. Te hice el desayuno. Esta casa tiene de todo.

A mi lado había una charola de bambú con jugo natural de fruta, tostadas de hierba y centeno y un apetitoso huevo con vegetales. El olor me tenía demente.

—¿Y esto? Me muero de hambre —le ronroneé, buscando sus labios.

Ella me besó devuelta, pero me soltó entre risitas.

—Quería hacerte sentir mejor… por lo de anoche.

Me miró con ternura, buscando mi conforte. Si tan solo supiera que con solo verla era suficiente.

—Contigo siempre estaré mejor —dije con sinceridad.

—Qué adulador —jugueteó.

—Come conmigo.

—No me niego a la idea.

Luego de desayunar, ella y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el agua. El yate era magnífico y Bella estaba maravillada mientras miraba al paisaje. Era nuestro segundo día en Dubái y ya era más feliz que nunca.

—¡Ay, mira esos pajarillos! —exclamó, enternecida.

Yo solo la abracé desde atrás y besé su cuello, lo que me era imposible de resistir. Cómo la amaba.

—Te tengo el almuerzo perfecto —le conté.

Se giró, interesada.

—¿Adónde me llevarás? —preguntó.

—Acompáñame.

Le hablé al conductor del yate para que nos acercáramos al punto más hermoso del océano y eso hizo, llevándonos hacia la zona donde todo era cristalino y podía verse los cardúmenes debajo de nosotros. Bella abrió los ojos de par en par junto a sus labios, cabeza gacha y sujeta a la valla.

—No vayas a caerte —le dije, incapaz de aguantarme.

—Siempre tan adulto —me molestó.

Le di una nalgada nada decorosa que le hizo sonrojar.

—Ven conmigo —susurré en su oído.

Tomé su mano y la llevé hasta la zona alta del yate, que tenía dos pisos. Nos esperaba un mozo, que ya tenía la comida lista para los dos. La decoración era perfecta y podíamos ver toda la ciudad como tanto le gustaba. Nos mostraron inmediatamente la langosta y el pescado, haciendo que a Bella se le pronunciara el apetito.

—No puedo creer que comeremos aquí —señaló, sentándose mientras yo mantenía la silla corrida para ella.

—Todo esto es para ti.

Se mordió el labio, mirándome con ternura.

—Amo cómo buscas hacerme feliz.

—Siempre. —Tomé su mano y se la besé.

Comimos mientras charlábamos de cosas triviales y de nuestros gustos, conociéndonos más a fondo. Yo la veía comer, dichosa del sabor del pescado y la langosta, hechizado de amor por ella. Era impresionante como a pesar de tener este paisaje a mi alrededor yo no dejaba de sentirme inmensamente atraído por su belleza, la que brotaba de su interior.

Luego de disfrutar de las delicias culinarias de Dubái, la llevé a dar un paseo en silencio por la playa privada de nuestra casa. Era solo nuestra y de nadie más. Mientras aquello ocurría, Bella corría en medio de la arena, moviéndose con su vestido lleno de colores y flores. Tras el sol, su silueta se traslucía, mostrándome su cuerpo que encajaba tan bien con mis manos.

—¡Vamos, amor, ven conmigo! —exclamó mientras el agua del mar le bañaba los pies.

La observé una vez más, sonriendo mientras se sujetaba el sombrero y sus cabellos volaban por los aires. Era una verdadera diosa para mí, me parecía tan perfecta, tan maravillosa… Estaba profundamente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

—¡Mira, hay una tortuguita! —dijo con la voz enternecida, apuntándome hacia el animal que caminaba de forma lenta y pausada.

Se agachó para mirarla de cerca mientras sus mejillas se elevaban y sus cejas se arqueaban, adorable y muy feliz.

El hecho de contemplarla hacía que me preguntara cómo podía existir una mujer como ella y por qué demoró tanto tiempo en llegar a mi vida. Sí, quizá habría sido peor si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, cuando era más prohibido pero cómo deseaba que al menos nos hayamos cruzado unos años antes, sólo para haber aprovechado más tiempo con ella.

Era la mujer que quería para mí y, por primera vez, me sentía más vivo que nunca. Era mi cable a tierra y la razón por la que ahora sentía que mis cargas estaban cada vez menos pesadas.

El corazón se me apretaba, desesperado por olerla, sentirla y disfrutar de su voz. ¿Podía enamorarme más? No lo sabía, pero de amarla más quizá me volvería loco… y ya lo estaba.

Sonreí, viendo a esta mujer hermosa corretear por la arena, alegre, simplemente siendo lo que siempre debió: feliz. No iba a cansarme hasta que cada día de su vida lo fuera, era mi propósito, así como el suyo era alimentar mi vida, la que había estado muerta por años.

Me metí la mano al bolsillo y sentí la caja, ahí, torturándome.

Reí.

¿Cuándo iba a ser el momento adecuado? Papá me instó antes de viajar, pero ahora dudaba si era muy pronto… o no.

" _Tocaba el piano mientras mi cabeza la seguía, como si se tratara de un sueño. Bella sonreía a cada segundo y yo lo hacía a mi ritmo, extrañándola._

— _Pensando en ella, ¿no? —inquirió papá._

 _Estábamos solos, madre regresaría en media hora._

— _¿Qué crees?_

 _Se rio._

— _Tu sonrisa es similar a la que tenías cuando cumplías once años, ¿sabes? Nunca te había visto así._

 _Respiré hondo._

— _Es que me siento un niño, papá._

 _Sonrió y me palpó el hombro._

— _Entonces tengo razón con lo que quiero hacer._

 _Fruncí el ceño._

— _¿Qué cosa? —inquirí._

— _Ven conmigo, hijo._

 _Me hizo subir hasta su habitación y yo lo esperé mientras hurgueteaba en el armario. Yo miré de reojo la foto en la mesa de noche de mamá, donde salíamos sus tres hijos de niños._

— _Aquí está._

 _Me giré a mirarlo y él tenía una caja pequeña de tono burdeos y terciopelo fino. Fruncí el ceño y caminé para ver de qué se trataba._

— _Es algo especial que tu abuelo quería darte antes de partir pero prefirió que fuera una sorpresa._

 _Papá abrió la caja y me mostró el magnífico anillo de bodas de mi abuela, mi querida segunda madre. La extrañaba._

 _Era una joya de oro blanco e incrustaciones diversas de muchos colores, fino, elegante y romántico, el que hizo mi abuelo pensando en mi abuela con el mejor joyero sueco._

— _Nunca te lo di, no con Renata, ella no era mujer digna de este anillo. Mi plan era dártelo cuando fueras a casarte con una chica ejemplar, buena y que te amara tanto como lo harías tú… Y ya ves, no me equivoqué al guardarlo, porque tarde o temprano ibas a encontrar a alguien mucho mejor —afirmó Carlisle._

— _Oh, papá, claro que sí, tenías razón —dije, muy quebrado._

 _Pensar en mi abuelo y su deseo de que amara con fervor era nostálgico. Él habría estado encantado de conocer a Bella._

— _Tenlo y dáselo a Bella cuando creas que es necesario. Ella te ama, hijo, y tú la amas mucho más —respondió, tomando mis manos y poniéndome la caja en medio de las palmas._ "

En ese instante supe que iba a pedírselo. Me sentía nervioso, como si tuviera veinte años. ¿Diría que sí?

—¡Oh, una estrellita! —canturreó, agachándose en la arena para mirarla.

Mi Bella… Claro que quería casarme con ella. Era la mujer que añoraba para toda mi vida.

—¡Mira, mi amor! —Me apuntó, mirándome hacia arriba con ese inmenso sombrero.

—Más allá se ven más cerca. ¡Vamos! —le insté, tomando su mano.

En el momento en que le hice levantarse, Bella cerró los ojos e infló las mejillas.

—Demonios —dijo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, muy preocupado.

—Debe ser el pescado. Me ha hecho pésimo, tengo náuseas desde ayer, y también comimos pescado.

—¿Y te has mareado?

Asintió.

—Espero no enfermarme.

Boté el aire, esperando que no fuera nada. Nuestra velada no podía verse interrumpida, quería que mi Isabella se sintiera bien siempre.

—Deberíamos ir al hospital, no haya sido intoxicación…

—Oh no, por ningún motivo, ¡estoy bien! Solo es una gastritis, le puse mucho limón. —Le quitó importancia mientras se sobaba la barriga.

Respiré hondo, obligándome a actuar sin toda esa preocupación, solo para evitar que me molestara como si yo fuese un maduro insípido.

—A la próxima te llevaré al médico —le advertí luego de besar su sien.

—¡Olvídalo! No vine a Dubái para asistir al médico. —Me mostró la lengua.

Me reí.

—¿Quieres conocer un lugar super especial? —inquirí.

Enarcó una ceja.

Yo tomé el anillo en mi bolsillo, nuevamente buscando el valor.

—Si es contigo, claro que sí. —Me besó la mejilla—. Vamos —me instó.

Caminó hacia adelante y el viento se coló en su delgado vestido. Como el crepúsculo le daba de frente, pude ver su cuerpo desnudo tras sus ropas.

Me encantaba.

—¿Te gustaría conocer un lugar especial de esta playa privada? —pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Claro, _Bombón_ , vamos.

Caminamos un poco más hasta que topamos con un santuario tribal. Había flores, colores e indicativos del amor. Bella quedó estupefacta. Una cascada hermosa caía a un pozo de colores turquesa, los que por debajo conectaban con el océano. Era un lugar simbólico y tan precioso que no podía ser igual sin el amor, un amor inmenso que cruzase todo pronóstico. Había una estatua de dos enamorados, donde las flores parecían más intensas así como la vegetación, increíblemente espesa.

—Mi Dios —señaló, asombrada—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Es la fuente del amor eterno —susurré, buscando su mano.

—Es increíble. ¿Cómo sabías que esto estaba aquí?

—Google y mucha paciencia. Renté la casa con la esperanza de que me acompañaras bajo toda circunstancia.

Me miró enternecida.

—Ay, estoy tan feliz, Edward, creo que ya nada puede tenerme más contenta que ahora…

Dejó de hablar cuando me agaché, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, dispuesto a hacerlo con toda valentía. Saqué la caja de terciopelo y la abrí, mostrándole el anillo con el que iba a proponerle lo que tanto añoraba. Bella abrió sus ojos de sopetón y se llevó una mano al pecho, tan impresionada que no sabía qué decir.

Aclaré mi garganta y me dispuse a decirle mis más profundos sentimientos, con la esperanza de que dijera " _sí_ ".

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la verdad de Edward? ¿Imaginaban algo así? ¿Creen realmente que es justa la manera en que él se culpa? Edward demostró sus más profundos temores con la mujer que ama. ¿Qué piensan de lo que está pasando con Bella? ¿Qué será ese pescado? ¿Tendrá algo más que una simple intoxicación? ¿Y qué me dicen del final? ¿Qué dirá Bella? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido!_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de cada una ustedes. Iré poniendo los nombres en un rato, ya que por asuntos de tiempo se me hace difícil en este minuto hacerlo_**

 ** _Espero verlas a todas ustedes nuevamente por aquí, saben que para una autora un review es nuestra única manera de conectar con las emociones que les provocamos, así como es nuestro pago por lo que escribimos, además de hacernos inmensamente felices_**

 ** _Recuerden que si dejan review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, simplemente dejen su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás imágenes de los personajes, su ropa, los lugares que visitan, encuestas y más, solo debes responder las preguntas y serás miembro_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	41. Capítulo 39: La sombra de tu regreso

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Turning Page – Sleeping At Last**

 **Capítulo en edición**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 39:**

 **La sombra de tu regreso**

" _He esperado cien años, pero esperaría un millón más por ti_

 _Nadie me preparó para el privilegio que significa ser tuyo_

 _Si tan solo hubiera sentido tu calor tras mi toque_

 _Si tan solo hubiera visto el color de tus mejillas_

 _O cómo se curvan tus labios cuando te concentras lo suficiente_

 _Hubiera sabido para qué estaba viviendo todo este tiempo_

 _(…) Nada me hace más fuerte que tu frágil corazón_

 _Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que se siente ser tuyo_

 _Hubiera sabido para qué estaba viviendo todo este tiempo…"_

 **Bella POV**

Nunca había sentido este nivel de adrenalina, tampoco este nerviosismo insistente. Mi corazón se desbocaba mientras veía el brillo del anillo, a Edward agachado sujetándola, con su rodilla en la arena, mirándome como si quisiera una vida conmigo. Yo no podía pestañear, parecía que estaba en otra dimensión y realidad, era algo tan… utópico.

—Isabella Swan —comenzó, haciendo que comenzara a hiperventilar—, hace mucho tiempo que soñé conocer a alguien como tú. Mis días antes que tú llegaras eran oscuros, me sentía débil, inútil… Creí que nunca iba a volver a amar, y entonces llegaste y me hiciste conocer un amor sincero que nunca había experimentado. Eres la mujer que siempre he soñado, Bella, no sabes cuánto agradezco el que hayas subido a ese crucero y hayas pasado por ese casino. —Se rio, pero yo tenía los ojos escocidos, a punto de echarme a llorar—. Te amo desde que vi tu mirada coqueta, queriendo deshacerte de mí, pero queriéndome a tu lado al mismo tiempo. Eras tan perversa, tan dulce y fatal a la vez. Dios, te amo tanto, Bells, tanto que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Y aquí, frente a este lugar, quiero pedirte algo que deseo con todas mis ganas, desde que escuché ese Sra. Cullen mis fantasías fueron inevitables. —Suspiró—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, una fuerza divina te puso delante de mí para hacer que esta cabeza conociera lo que es amar de verdad. Si tan solo pudiera mostrarte mi mundo con mis propios ojos, te darías cuenta de lo que significas para mí. Has sanado todo y más, solo con tu presencia, solo con quien eres, la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y divertida que conoceré alguna vez. Te quiero a mi lado cuanto la vida nos dure, incluso más allá, y te deseo, no sabes cuánto, como el aire, como el respiro… —Él paró mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos y mis mejillas ya estaban inundadas de mis lágrimas—. Eres todo para mí. —Sonrió—. Sin ti no sé quién sería. Bella… te amo de manera indescriptible y quiero pedirte, aquí y ahora, bajo todo pronóstico e importándome una mierda lo que signifique para los demás, que te cases conmigo.

Boté el aire, sintiendo cosquilleos en mi panza.

Sus ojos verdes, llenos de vida, más luminosos que nunca, me mostraron a ese Edward inocente, dulce y bueno, aquel que me enamoró con cada detalle y cada espacio de sus acciones. Y yo no dejaba de llorar, maldita sea, sentía que tenía un grifo en el pecho, pero es que mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, como si las viviera al máximo.

—Sé mi esposa, cariño, y yo seré tu esposo, porque amarte, cuidarte y hacerte feliz, tal como tú lo haces con solo acompañarme en esta travesía llamada vida. Y es que pasé años soñándote sin saber quién eras, hasta que nos encontramos. No puedo dejarte ir, porque a pesar de que son trece años que nos separan, te amo como si toda mi vida lo hubiera hecho. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Me limpié las mejillas, pero seguí llorando, lo que a Edward le hizo botar una pequeña lagrimilla. Yo no podía hablar, tenía tantas palabras atascadas en mi garganta. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y yo recordé cada momento juntos, incluidos los malos entendidos, el miedo a perderlo por dos años y la ansiedad de no saber si sentía lo mismo por mí.

Él estaba a la espera, comenzando a inquietarse ante la respuesta que no llegaba. Yo finalmente sonreí y comencé a asentir de manera rápida, para entonces seguir llorando de felicidad.

—Sí, Edward, sí quiero, lo que más deseo es ser tu esposa —afirmé.

Tomó mi mano con suavidad y acarició mi piel por unos segundos, luego hizo deslizar el anillo en mi dedo anular, completando aquel simbolismo tan lleno de amor. Miré el brillo, aquel que anunciaba un compromiso inminente, la realidad que no sabía que me gustaba tanto: ser la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Él tiró de mí y me abrazó desde la cintura, mientras que yo rodeé su cuello, ambos mirándonos al mismo tiempo.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Y yo te amo a ti, _Bombón_.

Nos besamos de manera apasionada y descarnada, fundidos en la pasión que día tras día se hacía más intensa. Finalizamos en un respiro y él comenzó a darme unas vueltas, lo que hizo que comenzáramos a carcajear como si fuéramos dos niños traviesos.

Cuando las vueltas hicieron que el mundo comenzara a girar más de lo debido, una nueva náusea me hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Hey, ¿pasa algo? —me preguntó, no queriendo demostrar su preocupación.

—Creo que me has dado muchas vueltas. —Me reí.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura?

Suspiré.

—Ya sabes que me ha hecho mal el pescado —dije, quitándole importancia.

—Bells, ¿no prefieres que vayamos al hospital?

Negué de manera rotunda.

—Ni muerta pierdo mi tiempo yendo allá. ¡Quiero estar aquí!

—Oye —me llamó—, no quiero que mi futura esposa esté sintiéndose mal en estos días tan lindos.

La manera en que me llamó hizo que me sonrojara.

—Bueno, tu futura esposa solo tiene una gastritis o simplemente el pescado hizo estragos en mí. No pasará nada, aunque no me quejo si me cuidas todos estos días. —Me volví a aferrar de su cuello, poniéndome en puntillas.

—Bien, afirmo que la Sra. Cullen es más testaruda de lo que pensaba —me molestó, tirando de mi nariz—. Cuidaré de ti hasta que esto acabe, ¿bien?, no quiero que pase a mayores. —Me acarició la barriga, haciendo que tuviera unas cosquillas muy raras.

—Por supuesto, _Bombón._ —Le besé la mejilla y él siguió acariciando mi panza de manera suave.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me llevó a caminar, donde parecían encontrarse más flores diversas.

—¿Sabes algo?

Lo miré.

—Siempre que veía imágenes de este lugar por internet deseaba venir.

—¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?

—Encontraba muy aburrido hacerlo solo.

—Ahora me tienes a mí.

Se rio.

—Eso es lo que más disfruto, poder estar con mi futura esposa.

Ay, esas palabras.

—Ven conmigo.

Lo seguí mientras nos acercábamos a la zona de la cascada. Había vallas de seguridad.

—Esta zona es exclusiva para algunas personas, y como soy un entrometido que goza de sus influencias de forma dictadora, henos aquí —me comentó mientras nos acercábamos.

—¿Un dictador al que todos respeten y quieren? No me hagas reír —exclamé, poniéndome de puntillas, aferrada a un mástil.

Él puso sus manos en mi cintura, algo temeroso por mi intrepidez.

—Los dictadores también pueden ser queridos y respetados —me susurró al oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

—Creí que no querías que me formara una imagen tuya de villano —me reí.

—No lo quiero, porque contigo soy muy diferente, ese dictador desaparece y se convierte en alguien que hace mucho tiempo no recordaba —susurró.

Me di la vuelta, asombrada por su sinceridad. Sentí un aleteo interior que me hizo flaquear por unos instantes, aunado al característico baile de mi corazón, completamente emocionado.

—Supongo que soy una afortunada —musité con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron y de pronto me besó la frente, apegándose con fervor.

—Tenerte conmigo me hace no querer volver.

—¡Hogar dulce hogar! —vociferé, batiendo los brazos mientras subía por la inmensa valla para poder ver con mayor detalle el paisaje que se me presentaba.

—Hey, con cuidado —me regañó, volviendo a sujetarme con aprehensión desde la cintura.

Me volví a mirarlo entre risas y yo lo único que leí en sus ojos fue una rotunda seriedad intimidante.

—Estás muy sobreprotector hoy, Edward Cullen, ¡no ocurrirá nada! Solo quiero ver cómo se ve el agua.

Mi despreocupación pareció irritarlo, lo que me sacó otra pequeña risita.

—Contigo no sé qué esperar, parece que llamases a los accidentes —murmuró entre dientes—. No quiero verte lastimada, no después de lo sucedido con el caballo y el montacargas del buque. Y ni hablar de que ahora estás enferma.

—Vaya que te preocupas por mí —destaqué, apegando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Suspiró.

—Las dos veces casi me matas del susto, pudo ser mucho peor y… no puedo permitir que suceda otra vez —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Pude oír su miedo y sentirlo en su forma de agarrarme muy fuerte. Su vulnerabilidad me hizo bajar la guardia y tomé su mano que descansaba en mi vientre.

—Además, Rosalie me mataría, prometí cuidarte y eso es algo que mantendré sea como sea —dijo, volviendo al buen humor.

—¡Lo siento, Señor Protector! —exclamé—. Mantendré los resguardos. Aunque, para su información, no soy tan frágil como lo cree.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía, plenamente consciente de mis palabras.

—Sé que eres muy fuerte, Bella, pero también eres frágil y no de la forma que crees —susurró—. Eres como un pequeño Lirio de los Valles.

Me reí. ¿Me estaba comparando con una flor?

—¿Un Lirio de los… Valles?

—¿No los conoces? —inquirió, enanchando su bella sonrisa.

—Nunca he trabajado con ellos, sólo con los lirios comunes y corrientes.

—Me siento en ventaja ahora —me guiñó un ojo.

Lo apunté con mi dedo índice mientras entrecerraba mis ojos.

—Son unas de las flores más hermosas, pequeñas y frágiles que puedes encontrar —me comentó, sosteniendo la mirada—. Sólo florecen en primavera, por tanto son difíciles de conseguir. Tienen un aroma fascinante y único. Hacerlas florecer toma años desde que las plantas, la paciencia es la mejor virtud para ver su belleza.

Sentí que mis mejillas iban tomando poco a poco un fuerte color carmesí.

—Suelen ser comunes en Francia para algunas festividades. Significan suerte y felicidad a quien la cuide. En París vi muchas y siempre me impacté con su belleza inmaculada, pero también me generaba temor a romperlas o a destruirlas. Sin embargo, aun con esa fragilidad, esa pequeña flor puede curar hasta las enfermedades más trágicas del corazón. Poderosa y muy fuerte a su imagen, tal como tú.

Edward me tomó el mentón sin cortar contacto visual.

—Son mis flores favoritas.

—Tener una de ellas debe ser un verdadero privilegio dada la dificultad de encontrarlas, sobre todo ahora —murmuré, perdida en lo que me decía.

—Lo es —musitó—. Pero te tengo en frente ahora, en pleno verano.

Sonreí y suspiré.

¿Cómo podía decirme esas cosas y no pretender que me enamorara de él? ¿No se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba provocándome? ¿O lo sabía y esto era lo que quería, tenerme profundamente enamorada de él?

—Espero conocerlas en la próxima primavera.

—Te encantarán.

Me volví al mar y él volvió a aferrar sus manos en mi cintura.

—Súbete aquí —me instó, posicionándome en la valla con cuidado—, te tendré sujeta mientras observas, así estaré más tranquilo.

Me giré un poco para mirarlo, escondiendo una sonrisa frente a su adorable comportamiento. ¿Qué le sucedía que estaba tan sobreprotector? ¡No iba a pasarme nada! Sin embargo, le hice caso y me subí con cuidado, esperando que con ello él pudiese sosegarse. Con las manos en la baranda miré hacia el mar y me sorprendí de ver la rapidez con que el agua de alrededor ondeaba.

—¿Estaré muy loco si te pido que, una vez que volvamos a Nueva York, te vayas conmigo?

Me giré, muy sorprendida.

—¿Hablas en serio? Pero…

—Sé que es un cementerio al lado de tu inmenso paraíso de colores. —Rio—. Pero adaptaría todo como a ti te gusta, sería tu mundo… pero conmigo.

Me enternecí.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Haría todo por ti, Bells. Todo.

Lo abracé del cuello y me subí a su cuerpo como un koala. Edward carcajeó y me recibió, tomándome de las nalgas.

—Te amo —dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Nos complementamos en un beso profundo y nos quedamos así, disfrutando de la vida que nos esperaba, porque sí, sería perfecta.

.

.

.

Era nuestro sexto día y no nos quedaba mucho para volver.

Había logrado comunicarme con Rose, pero fue todo tan rápido que no tuve ni tiempo de decirle que, bueno, ¡que iba a casarme! Solo pude decirle que la quería y que esperaba verla pronto, nada más.

Me revolví en las sábanas, mirando mi anillo con ternura. La luz de la luna hacía que éste brillara con intensidad y que mi mano se viera más bonita, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí.

Si era sincera, no quería irme. Nos faltaban dos días y ya debíamos regresar a la normalidad, donde nos enfrentábamos a muchas cosas a la vez. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado de cuándo ni cómo sería el momento correcto para decirles a todos que estábamos juntos y que, además de eso, ya estábamos comprometidos. Era una locura que tendría consecuencias fatales, pero ¿qué podía hacer con este amor? Era más que cualquier prejuicio.

Preferí no pensar en eso y me tapé, sintiendo la brisa cálida del mar y el aroma inconfundible de la playa. Estaba en un sueño y no quería despertar nunca.

—Qué pensativa —lo escuché decir.

Venía del baño luego de hacer el amor por la tarde y disfrutarnos de mil maneras juntas. Estaba completamente desnudo, siempre tan desvergonzado. Yo miré, maravillada con la vista que me daba mi hombre. Nunca me cansaba de contemplar cada detalle, era tan fascinante. E iba a ser mi esposo, Dios santo. Se había mojado el cabello y unas cuantas gotas le caían por el cuello, desparramándose justo cerca de sus pectorales.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta mirarte luego de los orgasmos. Me gusta el paisaje, esas mejillas… —Se mordió el labio mientras tomaba su ropa interior desde los pies de nuestra cama y se la ponía, dándome otra imagen prometedora.

—Si no estuviera tan cansada te comería —susurré, sentándome entre los edredones.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Comerme? ¿Todo o solo una parte?

—Ya sabes con qué comenzaría. Soy buena con la lengua y lo disfrutas bien.

—Mierda, Bella, sabes que puede encenderse otra vez. No me tientes.

Me reí y él se apoyó con las manos en la cama para alcanzar mi rostro y besarlo.

Justo en ese instante, el móvil de Edward sonó por primera vez en toda nuestra estancia juntos. Él miró al aparato, como preguntándose qué ocurría, hasta que cerró los ojos, recordando algo.

—Olvidé dejarlo incomunicado luego de llamar al servicio de mercadería de esta tarde —señaló, tomándolo de mala gana.

—Simplemente contesta y ya está —le susurré.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, dándome la espalda. Yo me arrodillé en el colchón y lo abracé desde atrás, besando sus hombros fuertes.

—¿Por qué te la piensas tanto?

—Porque es un número desconocido.

Tomó mis manos, las que recorrían su torso, y me las besó.

—Quizá es importante. Luego de eso lo apagas y te vienes conmigo a la cama.

—Siempre logras convencerme —jugueteó.

Le apretó a la pantalla y contestó mientras yo seguía dejando huellas de mis labios en su piel.

—Diga.

La persona detrás del móvil comenzó a hablar.

Era una mujer.

—Tú…

Él se tensó y yo dejé de darle besos, inquieta.

Fueron breves segundos. Edward escuchó y luego cortó, dejando caer el brazo sobre la cama, rígido como una estatua.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté, poniéndome nerviosa—. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

En un segundo lo apagó y lo guardó en la mesa de noche, totalmente asqueado de su propio teléfono.

—Edward —llamé.

Se levantó y se sacudió el cabello, muy molesto y algo extraño. Yo no supe qué hacer, así que solo me levanté, preocupada, mirando su espalda ancha.

—¿Quién fue la persona que te llamó? ¿Te ha dado malas noticias?

Lo toqué y dio un respingo.

—Me estás asustando.

Se dio la vuelta a los segundos, volviendo en sí. Cuando me miró y contempló durante un rato, no hizo más que cobijarme el rostro con sus manos. Sus ojos eran un total tormento, lo que me aterrorizaba enormemente, era como volver al cascarón lleno de espinas que tanto había logrado abrir.

—Lo siento —susurró—. La llamada me tomó por sorpresa.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Era Renata.

Bajé los hombros, muy inquieta. Mi espina se sintió muy helada, casi congelada.

Ella.

—Oh.

Me separé un poco para tomar algo de aire. De pronto, el mundo no dejaba de girar.

—Ya sabes lo que quería —murmuró, buscándome.

Sentí su calor detrás y luego un abrazo que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

Esa mujer siempre lograba ponerme muy nerviosa.

—¿A ti? —inquirí, muy sincera.

Él no contestó y yo me giré a mirarlo.

—Solo escuché una parte, no dejé que siguiera hablando.

—Pero te quiere a ti nuevamente, ¿no?

—Es ridículo…

—No lo creo.

Suspiró.

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo, cariño, con quien será mi esposa.

Sentí los ojos llorosos, repentinamente tan sensible que ni yo podía creerlo. ¿Qué me pasaba?

—Hey, ella no logrará nada, ¿lo sabes? Está muy lejos…

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Lo único que logré escuchar fue que necesitaba hablar conmigo… Lloraba y… —Se encogió de hombros, sin seguir—. Supongo que ya no tiene con quien desahogarse.

Pero a mí esto me olía muy mal, un presentimiento tan raro y tan profundo que me comía el pecho. Quizá solo estaba siendo muy desconfiada, sin embargo, ella me daba tantos malos sentimientos que era inevitable.

Salí hacia la terraza, donde estaba mi lugar favorito, un muelle con un sofá para dos. La vista era directa al mar y la brisa era una medicina para el calor.

—Bella —me llamó.

Suspiré.

—Saber de ella me pone muy mal —susurré, apoyada en el sofá.

Edward arqueó las cejas y se arrodilló frente a mí. Tomó mi mano, acariciando el anillo, como recordándome quién era para él.

—Es lo que menos quiero —masculló, mirándome a los ojos—. Contribuir a que te sientas triste es imperdonable, y yo no quiero que eso pase.

Respiré profundo, casi de forma agónica.

—¿Qué querrá?

—No lo sé, pero yo sí sé qué quiero.

—¿Qué?

—A ti, feliz.

Juntó su frente con la mía.

—¿Me darás una sonrisa? Anda, hazlo, olvidemos esto.

Me pasó el pulgar por la comisura y yo finalmente le regalé el gesto, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

—Te amo —susurró.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Me abrazó y luego se acomodó a mi lado.

—¿Quieres dormir aquí? Ya tenemos una manta, aunque no creo que haga falta, todavía hace calor.

Me reí y me acosté, invitándolo a que me acompañara. Edward lo hizo a mi lado, pegando su pecho con mi espalda. Repartió pequeños besos por mi cuello y mis hombros, sacándome suspiros.

—Ten dulces sueños, cariño, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí —me dijo al oído.

Aquello me hacía sentir tan segura, tan caliente y tan escudada. Sus brazos eran todo lo que necesitaba.

—Y yo aquí, Bombón, siempre estaré aquí, para ti.

Me regaló nanas, aprovechando nuestra cercanía íntima.

No podía quedarme dormida en mejor lugar que este.

.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón. Levanté la cabeza y me acomodé con los codos en el sofá. Edward no estaba a mi lado y aún no amanecía.

—¿Edward? —llamé, un tanto extrañada.

Me levanté y caminé por el muelle, muy inquieta. Y entonces ahí estaba, de espaldas a mí, completamente concentrado en su propio mundo como para darse cuenta de que yo estaba mirándolo. Tenía las manos apretadas como puños, sus nudillos se notaban blancos y tiritaba, no supe si de frío o de algo más. Cuando iba a tocarlo para pedirle que entrara, se llevó las mismas manos a la nuca y luego al cabello, como si estuviera estresado o tenso por algo en particular. Fruncí el ceño y enmudecida me quedé de pie, observándolo mirar hacia el horizonte.

Edward se acercó a la valla de contención y se apoyó allí con los codos mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, como si no supiera qué hacer ante sus pensamientos. Por un instante tuve la intención de acercarme, pero algo en mi corazón me pedía que no lo hiciera, por mi bien, que no diera un paso adelante. Estaba de perfil, manteniendo la mirada al frente, siempre como si en el horizonte se encontrase el escape a una realidad que yo no conocía ni comprendía. Algo le preocupaba y no sabía la razón. Por un minuto pensé en Elizabeth, pero algo en la forma en que observaba perdidamente me decía que no era por ella ni ningún recuerdo nostálgico, esa preocupación era de su presente.

¿Se habían acabado los secretos entre los dos o aún quedaba algo más? Pero, cuando yo se lo dije, no me lo negó.

Me escondí un poco tras un mástil, avergonzada ante la mera de idea de que me encontrase espiándolo, y luego bajé la mirada, sintiendo la desazón.

Un movimiento viniendo de él llamó mi atención. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse como si estuviera tocando un piano imaginario mientras, quizá, su mente divagaba en lo que le preocupaba; un maldito misterio sin resolver. Lo siguiente que oí fue un largo y cansado suspiro, tan agónico que me dio escalofríos, mientras sacaba una fotografía del bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama y la contemplaba.

Caminé hacia atrás, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en mi garganta. Cuando quise darme la vuelta para volver al sofá, choqué contra uno de los muebles que decoraba nuestro muelle, haciendo un ligero ruido. Tragué, aguantándome la pesadumbre, y me metí al sofá lo más rápido que pude, dándole la espalda a su lado.

Cerré los ojos bruscamente cuando sentí sus pasos acercándose.

—¿Bella? —me llamó, comprobando si fui yo la del ruido.

Me hice la dormida y mantuve los ojos cerrados, ignorando su llamado. Entonces él volvió a suspirar y se acostó a mi lado, acercándose a mí. Yo abrí ligeramente los ojos, mirando de reojo, y como yo le daba la espalda no lo notó. Edward comenzó a dar caricias por mi hombro y espalda, para luego posar sus labios en mi cabello, a la altura de mi oreja y quijada.

—Bells —susurró casi ininteligiblemente. Hizo una pausa por unos segundos, esta vez mientras sus labios se iban dirigiendo a mi cuello, besando la extensión con aprehensión—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Lo último que hizo fue repetir ese suspiro agónico y separarse lentamente de mí para volverse a dormir. Yo me mantuve unos segundos en esa posición fija, sintiendo la falta de su contacto y la incomodidad de aquella frase. Arrugué el edredón que tenía aferrado a mi mano y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

 _Quizá la razón de esos misteriosos pensamientos que lo mantenían en vela era simplemente yo_ , pensé, sintiendo el escozor en mis cuencas.

—Te amo —fue lo último que dijo, y me abrazó mucho más fuerte.

¿Qué le preocupaba?

Ah… ¿Por qué sentía tanta inquietud?

.

Recobré el aliento y abrí los ojos, levantando el tronco abruptamente. Pestañeé y me restregué los ojos al sentir la luz pálida del sol oculto entre las nubes invernales. El corazón me bailaba con mucha fuerza y mi respiración era irregular.

Había tenido una pesadilla.

Las imágenes distorsionadas estaban muy difusas como para recordarlas con nitidez, pero un sentimiento muy fuerte aún me quedaba en el pecho: rechazo. Edward me rechazaba y me miraba con desprecio, era una sensación tan latente y tan brusca que las lágrimas aún me corrían por las mejillas.

Miré a mi lado y ahí estaba, durmiendo plácidamente. Al notar mi ausencia, frunció el ceño y me buscó con su brazo, como si me añorara en medio de sus sueños. Las lágrimas se hicieron más espesas y un alivio inmenso me recorrió las entrañas.

—Dios —susurré, acostándome a su lado otra vez.

Edward me abrazó, acomodándose para olerme y respirar con calma. Me fue imposible no acariciar su rostro, disfrutando de la barba que ya le había comenzado a crecer y de aquellos inevitables signos de su edad. Y mientras lo hacía, me puse a pensar en ese horrible sueño y el increíble dolor que depositó en mí, su frialdad era tan tosca que no parecía él. Era tan extraño pensar que, durante el último tiempo, había llegado a conocer una parte suya tan dulce y tan detallista que me había enamorado más y más. Ese trato glacial fue tan duro y a la vez tan inverosímil que, de sólo pensar en vivirlo realmente, me partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Mis caricias hicieron que poco a poco despertara. Edward sonrió sin abrir los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo seguía con mi cometido. Fue inevitable sonreír a pesar de todo, pues su calidez me hacía sentir inmensamente mejor.

—Siento haberte despertado —musité.

Abrió un solo ojo, haciendo un mohín por la luz que se colaba.

—Lo hiciste de la mejor manera posible —afirmó de buen humor. Era como si lo de anoche no hubiera ocurrido—. ¿Dormiste bien? Te ves un poco decaída.

—Dormí muy bien —medio mentí—, como un lirón.

Le di un beso en los labios y Edward me recibió con la misma aprehensión de hace unos días. Aproveché la instancia para recostarme sobre su cuerpo y él me abrazó desde la cintura.

—Soñé contigo —me susurró.

Levanté mis cejas mientras jugaba con su barba incipiente.

—¿Algo bueno?

Suspiró, mirándome con detención.

—Escapábamos —confesó—. Vivíamos una vida en el mar, viajando por todo el mundo.

Pestañeé, conmovida. La idea resultaba tan… preciosa.

—El sueño me hizo despertar en plena noche —musitó, mirando por sobre mi hombro, como si se pusiera a pensar en lo de la madrugada.

¿Se había levantado por ese sueño? Pero, ¿qué le preocupaba tanto? ¿Una pesadilla? No quise aventurarme a preguntar.

—¿Sabes? Cuando la situación entre Todd y Renée sea resuelta, no tendría problemas en escaparme contigo a recorrer el océano —le dije de buen humor, esperando su respuesta.

Sus ojos verdes e intensos se centraron en mí y él medio sonrió. Besó mi frente y luego mis labios, perdiendo sus dedos en mi cabello. Por un instante sentí la intensidad de sus deseos y algo fuerte saliendo de su tacto.

Luego de eso nos levantamos y él se ofreció a hacerme el desayuno, para lo que no me pude negar. Después de comer nos dimos un baño juntos, el que estuvo lleno de risas y un sinfín de caricias.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla mientras me secaba el cabello con otra mientras Edward se afeitaba. Cuando crucé el umbral hacia la habitación, vi su pantalón de pijama tendido en la cama desecha y casi de inmediato me acordé de la fotografía que él había estado mirando esta madrugada, la cual había guardado en ese mismo pantalón. Mordiéndome el labio me acerqué, no sin antes darle una mirada a la puerta por si me encontraba fisgoneando en su ropa. Busqué en ambos bolsillos, esperando descubrir quién era la persona de la fotografía, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que era una foto nuestra, una que no recordaba: éramos los dos en la boda. Se suponía que sería una fotografía de dos simples padrinos, pero no dejábamos de mirarnos mientras sonreíamos. Se desprendía cuánto nos amábamos incluso ahí, que había pasado ya tiempo.

¿De dónde la había sacado?

Aun con la incógnita la guardé y a los segundos sentí los pasos de Edward.

—Hey, mi Preciosa Insaciable, ¿te gustaría ir a nadar? Luego, a la noche, te tengo una sorpresa de despedida para entonces partir mañana temprano al avión.

—¡Claro! ¡Vamos!

.

El mar en Dubái era extrañamente cálido.

Edward me persiguió y me atrapó con sus manos en las caderas, mirándome muy de cerca, feliz.

—¿Ya te has cansado de nadar? —le pregunté mientras dibujaba imaginariamente en su pecho.

—Podríamos dejarnos caer en la arena, ¿no te parece?

Me reí.

—Como quieras, Bombón.

Nos acercamos a nuestras toallas y yo me dejé caer bocabajo, mostrándole mi culo. Él me delineó la espalda, acostado a mi lado, para luego topar con la curva que más le gustaba.

—Cuida tu mano, Edward —lo molesté.

—Hey, ¿es que acaso no puedo tocar el trasero de mi futura esposa?

—El celibato es una buena opción hasta que eso se concrete, Edward.

Lo miré fingidamente seria y él frunció el ceño, creyendo que estaba diciéndolo de verdad.

—Pero… aún queda algo de tiempo, no sé si aguante estar sin ti…

—Estoy molestándote. —Me reí.

—Oye, ¿cómo te has atrevido?

Me hizo cosquillas y los dos carcajeamos a la par, infinitamente felices.

—Quiero que seas la Sra. Cullen tan pronto como sea posible.

Le toqué los cabellos.

—Estoy ansiosa. Al menos ya tengo el anillo. —Se lo mostré y él sonrió.

Nos quedamos disfrutando del sol durante un momento, pero mientras mis pensamientos iban y venían, meditando mi vida ahora, recordé lo que hablamos él y yo aquella noche. Finalmente nunca terminó de contarme qué había sucedido.

—Cariño —lo llamé.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo algunas dudas.

—¿Con la boda? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Negué, tranquilizándolo.

—Con… tu pasado.

Tragó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiré.

—Tú… hiciste eso con Steve, ¿no? ¿Qué ocurrió después de lo de Elizabeth? ¿Cómo evadiste un castigo? Me intriga, debió ser horrible. ¿Hubo juicio?

Respiró hondo.

—Es normal que quieras preguntar, toda persona que asesina debe pagar con cárcel, ¿no es así? Me habrían dado años, quizá hasta seguiría tras las rejas y todo esto que vivimos no hubiera pasado.

De solo pensarlo se me apretaba el estómago.

—Luego de despedir a Elizabeth en la sala de hospital, mis padres hicieron la denuncia aún sin saber que yo había acabado con la vida del asesino de mi hermana. Todo fue rápido, recuerdo que corrí hacia papá y le supliqué que me escuchara en medio del dolor. Simplemente se lo conté y él por primera vez me miró a los ojos y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí, por tener la valentía de hacer lo que él habría hecho en mi posición. Fue tan extraño.

Vaya, Carlisle debió tener mucho dolor para sentir algo parecido.

—Claro que luego de pensarlo, papá asumió que todo esto era muy visceral para aceptarlo, pero en el instante fue lo que pensó. Nunca vi a papá defenderme tanto como lo hizo en esa ocasión. Él y yo prometimos guardar eso como un secreto —siguió diciendo—. Mamá nunca supo lo que yo había hecho.

—¿Cómo fue que evadieron todo?

Suspiró.

—Papá tuvo que vender muchas cosas para conseguir un contacto especial. Nunca lo hizo con Elizabeth porque él temía que, una vez que la separara de Steve, él pudiera hacerle daño de alguna forma, pero ahora ¿quién podía hacerlo? Ya estaba muerta, y yo podía ir a la cárcel. Así que no lo pensó mucho e hizo negocios con personas muy influenciables, algunas no correctas. Finalmente consiguió hacer amistad con un juez corrupto que limpió la investigación y dirigió la culpabilidad de su muerte a un ajuste de cuentas. A Elizabeth la amaban muchos, y todo quedó en que fue venganza por lo que había hecho. Su familia quiso mover todo para culpar a alguien, sin saber que estaba yo, el asesino, librándome cobardemente de todo. —Miró al horizonte, inquieto—. Dos semanas después ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, quedando el caso en nada. Nunca nadie volvió a abrirlo, y aquí estoy, libre de mis culpas.

Tuve que reincorporarme por la impresión. Nunca imaginé que todas esas cosas pudieran pasarle. De solo pensar en la incertidumbre debido a lo que hizo, si iba a juicio o no, me hacía sentir muy triste. Debió pasarlo muy mal, al igual que Carlisle.

—A veces pienso que debí pagar, era lo justo —añadió.

—¡No! Claro que no. Lo justo es que fuera tomado como fue, una persona queriendo sacar a otra del infierno que vivía a quien más amabas. La protegiste, solo que… él no te permitió salvarla.

Me pasó sus dedos por la mejilla, mirándome de manera intensa.

—Tú nunca verás algo en mí.

Negué.

—No hay nada malo en ti, tus defectos para mí son parte del por qué me enamoré.

Sonrió, tranquilizándose de a poco.

—¿Qué defectos? —jugueteó.

Me reí.

—Tu preocupación exacerbada —comencé diciendo—, que seas tan mandón con los demás, tu excesiva preocupación, tu carácter tan fuerte, que al principio me intimidaba mucho…

—¿De verdad? Oh, Bella.

—¡Es cierto!

Me besó de improviso.

—¿Y sabes cuál es el defecto que irremediablemente más me gusta de ti?

—¿Cuál?

—Que seas tan serio. —Me reí—. Tanto que a veces necesito sacarte una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hey, contigo no lo soy.

—Porque me propuse cambiarlo poquito a poquito.

—Por eso te amo, por lo que me haces.

Me tomó la mano en el que estaba el anillo y me lo acarició con lentitud.

—Ahora hablemos de tus defectos —jugueteó.

—Ah no, eso no, ¡yo soy perfecta!

Le mostré la lengua y me levanté, echándome a correr por la arena. Edward me comenzó a perseguir y yo me puse a gritar como una loca. Finalmente me atrapó y me tomó entre sus brazos mientras nos seguíamos riendo como dos dementes, viviendo nuestro romance hasta el límite.

—Mi defecto favorito de ti es ese amarillo de mierda —soltó, sacándome una última carcajada—. Y ni hablar de cómo buscar hacerme preocupar cada vez que puedes. Aunque agregaría el que seas tan molestosa.

Entrecerré mis ojos y él me dio un piquete suave en la nariz.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Bombón.

—¿Vamos a otro chapuzón?

—Contigo o nada.

Sonrió.

.

Edward me había pedido que me vistiera con mi mayor identidad. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. En un primer momento estuve insegura de llevar tantos colores, pero ¿no era esa Isabella Swan?

Él me esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos en la salida, cerca del muelle. Miraba al horizonte, pensativo, pero muy tranquilo. El yate ya estaba preparado con la persona a bordo, esperándonos. Edward no había querido decirme hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

Me quedé un momento mirando su espalda y la manera en que llevaba tan bien su traje sin el saco. Era de color marfil, veraniego y fresco. De solo observarlo me daban ganas de abrazarlo desde atrás.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención y él se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una Isabella colorida y preparada para su sorpresa. Me había puesto un vestido amarillo que tenía pequeños colorcitos pasteles en la zona de abajo. Era delgado y perfecto para el calor. Mis tacones eran un arcoíris de tonos fuertes y alegres, como un pajarillo de muchas plumas coloridas. En mi cabello me había decorado las hebras con algunas flores silvestres que había en un jarroncito decorativo, algo improvisado y con lo que esperaba encantarlo. Y así era, porque Edward se quedó boquiabierto, con los ojos muy brillantes.

—Esta mi Isabella —susurró, sacándose las manos de los bolsillos.

Me reí y me di una pequeña vuelta.

—¿No es mucho para los ojos de este lugar? —inquirí.

Caminó hacia mí.

—Jamás. Creo que te llevarás las miradas de varios, me pondré muy celoso.

—¿Por qué? Si a quien quiero es a ti.

Me acarició sutilmente la mejilla.

—Te ves tan preciosa.

—Y tú tan guapo.

—Cada día me enamoro más de ti —murmuró, cobijándome las mejillas.

—Edward —lloriqueé, tan sensible que ni yo me aguantaba.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No quiero despertar nunca de este sueño.

—No lo haremos nunca. —Me pasó su nariz por la mía, rozándolas con sutileza.

—Nunca.

Me dio un beso casto, marcándose los labios con rosa.

—¿Vamos?

Asentí.

Edward me ayudó a subir al yate y el leve vaivén hizo que me mareara un poquito. Nos sentamos de cara al mar y la máquina comenzó a moverse, adentrándose al inmenso océano translúcido.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —le pregunté.

—A un lugar inmensamente especial.

—Dame una pista.

Se la pensó bien y luego sonrió.

—Posiblemente debas darme una respuesta importante allá, y quizá sientas la necesidad de enviarme al demonio por darte una sorpresa así, pero confío en que te encantará.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Me has dejado peor.

—Ojo por ojo.

—¡Hey!

—No me culpes. Casi se me va el aliento al verte tan hermosa hoy. No puedo creer que mi futura esposa sea tan bonita, de verdad es difícil.

Me reí.

—Bobo.

—Te amo.

Me abracé a él y me echó un brazo a los hombros, besándome con añoranza los cabellos.

Nos adentramos a un paraje hermoso. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que era precisamente la palmera que tanto me había gustado desde el cielo. Miré a Edward, insistiéndole en que me dijera, y no fue hasta que vi una pequeña isla donde había luces por montón y un carnaval inmenso, que me di cuenta de que valía la pena darme la sorpresa.

Yo tenía la boca abierta.

—Bienvenida a la Isla del Paraíso, donde solo parejas selectivas vienen aquí.

—¿Selectivas?

—Es para prometidos.

Levanté las cejas.

—Es impresionante, Bella, de verdad.

—Me doy cuenta —señalé, poniendo los ojos muy grandes.

Se oía la música y los increíbles espectáculos.

—¿Cómo supiste de…?

—Garrett —susurró—. En cuanto supo que te lo pediría simplemente me indicó que lo hiciera.

—Tú de verdad asumiste que iba a decirte que sí —lo molesté.

Se quedó algo serio y me miró a los ojos.

—¿La verdad? No podía dormir ante la idea de que me dijeras que no.

—Pues mira. —Le mostré el anillo y yo misma tiré de su mano para que nos acercáramos a la isla.

El yate estacionó y dos personas nos recibieron, poniéndonos collares espirituales que, la verdad, no supe interpretar.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Cullen —dijo la persona que nos recibió—. Sra. Cullen, es un gusto.

Lo miré.

—Amigo de Garrett, ¿crees que no significa nada en mis influencias? —me susurró.

—Ni me lo digas, ya ni siquiera me extraño.

Sonrió.

Nos invitaron a donde se establecería nuestro lugar para cenar. Edward había elegido todo, dándome un inmenso regalo de despedida. Lo veía nervioso, como si esperara a generarme las emociones perfectas, inquieto ante la posibilidad de que eso no ocurriera.

Craso error.

—Que te tengan una excelente noche y felicidades por el compromiso —señaló el hombre antes de marcharse.

La gente ya no estaba por ningún lado, sólo éramos él y yo en medio de la arena.

—Este lugar es fascinante según lo que pude leer. Y como te gustan los colores, pedí exclusivamente una cena única que significara todo para ti, porque quiero que nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo —susurró a mi oído.

Yo tenía los ojos llorosos y él lo notó.

—¿Vamos?

Suspiré hondo y asentí, ansiosa por más.

Había un camino de velas perfectamente sincronizado con lo que esperaba generar: una huella de romance. Desde el fondo vi la inmensa vegetación y las escaleras hasta donde estaba nuestra mesa.

Era… no tenía palabras.

Todo estaba bajo una pérgola de luces y flores, perfectamente hecho, increíble y… Dios santo, era tan hermoso. Estábamos rodeados de flores y del mar, con una vista impactante, sacada del mismo paraíso. A unos pocos metros había un pianista y un violinista solo para nosotros, y al medio la mesa para dos, decorada ya para la que sería nuestra cena juntos.

—En la vegetación hay un santuario de aves. Podemos ir antes que vayan a dormirse —susurró—. Y hay una sorpresa justo en el centro, donde sin lugar a dudas iremos a conocer.

—Edward —volví a lloriquear.

—¿Qué? —inquirió sonriente.

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Harás que me ponga a llorar pronto.

Me pasó los labios por la mejilla, casi como si me ronroneara cuan felino.

—¿Qué pasa que estás tan sensible últimamente?

—No lo sé. —Me reí.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Nos fuimos de la mano, disfrutando de nuestro romance. Me corrió la silla para sentarme y yo en cuanto lo hice pude sentir cómo me olía sutilmente el cabello y luego me besaba entre las hebras.

—He pedido algo emiratí para comer, espero que te guste, ya que estás tan sensible —dijo divertido.

—Ya se me ha pasado, tranquilo. Estoy ansiosa.

Me miró coqueto mientras buscaba mi mano, aquella en la que descansaba nuestro anillo, porque sí, era nuestro.

Un hombre excesivamente elegante nos trajo la entrada de sabores extraordinariamente diferentes. Todo justo y preciso. Era una crema de verduras espesa y sabrosa, con un toque de menta que hacía disfrutar aún más de sus intensos sabores.

—¿Vino? —inquirió, dispuesto a darme una copa para beber.

—Solo un poco, no quiero recargar el estómago —jugueteé.

—Será solo una —prometió.

Chocamos nuestras copas y nos miramos a los ojos.

—Quiero hacer un brindis.

—Pues dime la razón —pedí, divertida.

—Por nuestro compromiso. Sé que será difícil enfrentar todo cuando se enteren, será paso a paso, sé que necesitamos todo con calma, pero… —Me contempló—. Pero de cualquier forma soy feliz, porque te tengo a ti y sé que lucharé con cada pronóstico. Por eso quiero brindar, porque aún se me hace difícil imaginar que una mujer como tú vaya a ser mi esposa. Creo que no me cabe más amor por ti, Isabella Swan, y sé que mi corazón estallará, porque mañana te amaré más, y ya estoy lleno, rebosando de ti.

Yo comencé a llorar de manera descarnada, como si me hubiera terminado, pero yo lloraba de alegría, como si en mi interior solo hubiera emociones.

—¿Dije algo malo?

Negué mientras me limpiaba con la servilleta de tela.

—Todo lo contrario.

—Siento ser tan expresivo, pero contigo…

—No, nunca lo sientas. Prométeme que siempre me dirás que siempre me dirás estas cosas lindas, me gusta que me amen así, demostrando todo, así como yo lo doy todo por ti.

—Ni siquiera lo dudes, mi manera de amar es así, y desde que te encontré quise demostrarlo, pero tenía miedo, ya sabes.

Besé su mano con los ojos cerrados, llenándome de él.

—Eres el hombre más increíble que existe, Edward, y a mí también me cuesta creer que un guapo maduro como tú vaya a ser mi esposo. Este camino, una vez que lleguemos, será lento y pausado, pero mientras estés conmigo sé que lo podré aguantar todo.

Nos dimos un beso íntimo, casi desbordante, mientras el pianista comenzaba a cambiar de canción a una que conocía perfectamente bien. Era la que él me había compuesto.

—Bien, hice trampa. Vine en la mañana cuando tú dormías, pagué una cantidad de dinero perfecta para tenerlos en mi bolsillo, y ¿qué crees? No dudaron en aceptar la partitura y darte una serenata de mí para ti.

Con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas le tomé las mejillas y lo besé con fervor mientras aquella melodía se unía con el violín, dando una expresión de romance que clamaba por recuerdos, unos llenos de emociones.

Finalmente comimos las delicias que prosiguieron luego de la entrada, un manjar de dioses que me sacó suspiros. Charlamos de tantas cosas que no nos quedó aliento, pero a ratos reíamos hasta las lágrimas. Éramos dos bobos enamoradísimos y yo sentía que volaba por los aires. Luego del postre y de reposar mientras nos acariciábamos, él me invitó a dar ese paseo que lo mantenía tan entusiasta. Los pajarillos se oían, a la espera de nuestra visita, y casi en el fondo de tanta vegetación, noté que había un camino iluminado con lucecillas y candelabros en el suelo.

—¡Mi Dios! —exclamé al sentir el revoloteo de un pajarillo colorido, seguido de otro que le seguía.

—Vamos por aquí —me instó, tirando de mi mano.

Nos metimos por el caminito, donde se oía un arroyo tranquilizador y una musiquilla muy bonita. Miré a Edward, preguntándole qué ocurría, pero él me siguió con la ilusión… hasta que lo vi.

Había una persona esperándonos. Vestía una túnica de diseños muy difíciles de olvidar, parecía un chamán o algo por el estilo. Estaba rodeado de luces tenues y tras él había muchas flores. Desde el fondo se oía nuevamente la música suave y un cantico similar al de los gorriones, además de la salpicadura de una fuente cercana y el de las olas chocar. Una persona estaba además ese hombre tan extraño, una mujer con una cajita entre las manos, y Garrett con su esposa, Kate, quien sostenía un ramito de flores amarillas muy bonito.

—Edward —susurré, sin saber qué pensar correctamente.

—Te dije que tendrías que darme una respuesta, y que de darte cuenta podrías enviarme al demonio en un segundo por ser tan apresurado —dijo, tirando de mi mano con suavidad.

Yo alternaba la mirada en la pareja, que nos sonreía, muy traviesos, y en Edward, que a pesar de que intentaba no demostrarlo, sí que estaba nervioso.

—Pero quiero llegar a nuestro hogar con la idea de que tú y yo somos lo que tanto añoro.

Se me escapó un gemido.

—También sé que te gustaría haber estado con más amigos y tu familia, pero este es el primer paso. ¿Qué me dices? Ya habrá otra ceremonia. —Sonrió—. Te prometo una, donde lo seremos legalmente, claro, solo tú debes darme la respuesta y…

Lo besé, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

—Quiero hacerlo —murmuré frente a sus labios—. Quiero sellar el comienzo de nuestro matrimonio aquí, en este lugar tan lindo.

Me corrió algunos cabellos de la cara y luego juntó su frente con la mía.

—Es el comienzo de un para siempre.

—Lo es.

—Vamos.

Caminamos hasta donde estaba ese hombre, sonriéndonos mientras esperaba a dar un discurso. La mujer se agachó en modo de saludo y yo inmediatamente después fui a darles un abrazo a Kate y a Garrett.

—Son sus cómplices —susurré, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Algo así —respondió la mujer—. No pudimos negarnos, queríamos ser parte de la petición de nuestro gran amigo.

—Fuimos los primeros en ver lo que ustedes ni siquiera notaban —siguió diciendo Garrett, muy emocionado—. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Me giré con los ojos llorosos, dándome cuenta que Edward me esperaba en ese improvisado y simbólico altar. Antes de acercarme a él, Kate me entregó el ramo y yo me lo apegué al pecho.

—Por eso querías que vistiera colores.

—Siempre imaginé que te gustaría hacerlo como tú eres, mi _Pequeña Insaciable_ y mi _Flor de Colores_.

Junté mi mejilla con su pecho y él me recibió, teniéndome entre sus brazos con cariño.

—¿Comenzamos? —me susurró al oído.

Asentí.

Edward miró al hombre y él comenzó a decir algunas cosas en un idioma que no entendía. Parecía que nos bendecía bajo los astros y la naturaleza, aunque resultaba extraño y muy diferente, yo no dejaba de sentir que era magnífico.

—Estamos bajo la unión de Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen, dos almas libres que decidieron vivir bajo el fuerte y cálido sentimiento de amor —comenzó a decir la mujer mientras el hombre seguía hablando—. Solo dos seres humanos capaces de sentir de la manera en que lo hacen pueden llegar hasta aquí, donde la luna ilumina y demuestra, una vez más, que nos acompaña bajo su manto de pureza y cariño. Damos inicio a la unión de dos almas, dos seres que se desean, que se respetan y son capaces de luchar contra todo pronóstico, porque ese amor que sienten es el más sincero y más profundo que podrían encontrar. Edward, bajo la luz natural y el encuentro con la tierra, te pido que digas las palabras correctas para quien será tu esposa.

Él me miró y sostuvo mi mano con fuerza mientras acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar.

—Bella, cariño, desde el instante en que te encontré bajo las luces de ese lugar, supe que estaba perdido. Vi tu sonrisa y volví a la vida, sentí tu risa y el aire era más limpio, sentí tu amor y algo dentro de mí nunca volvió a ser igual. Te quedaste cuando pensé que no lo harías, me amaste cuando pensé que no lo merecía, me cuidaste cuando nadie lo hizo. Bella, eres la mujer de mi vida, si tan solo pudiera mostrarte el mundo como yo lo veo, te daría cuenta que eres el aire que necesito para vivir. Contigo soy inmensamente feliz y aquí doy inicio a una promesa que juro no romper nunca, y es que te amaré y te cuidaré bajo cualquier pronóstico, porque siempre encontrarás un amigo, un amante y un abrazo que significa "te apoyo y te protegeré", porque eres la persona más importante que tengo en esta vida. Te amo, Bella, te amo y cada vez que lo digo siento que soy más feliz.

Yo hice un mohín y me eché a llorar, temblorosa y a punto de echarme en su pecho, profundamente emocionada. La chica me sonrió y abrió la cajita para Edward, mostrándole dos anillos con un diseño que jamás se me habría ocurrido: eran dos argollas preciosas con un diseño labrado que me quitó la respiración, un barquito y una flor.

—Prometo que estaré contigo siempre, Bella, siempre —sostuvo, tomando mi mano para poner el anillo en el dedo anular, acompañando nuestro anillo de compromiso.

—Isabella, bajo la luz natural y el encuentro con la tierra, te pido que digas las palabras correctas para quien será tu esposo —repitió la chica mientras el hombre hablaba.

Me limpié la cara y miré a todos, algo nerviosa.

—De haber sabido esto habría armado un discurso para ti —dije con la voz temblorosa por el llanto.

Todos se rieron, especialmente Edward.

—Edward, creo que la única vez que he sido así de feliz fue cuando vi a Todd por primera vez, antes no lo fui, después tampoco, me acostumbré a vivir una vida en la que pensé que tenía todo, pero no fue hasta que te conocí que todo se completó. Sé que he sido independiente y muy fuerte, pero contigo puedo permitirme ser esa niña que debí dejar atrás gracias a todo lo que ocurrió. Nunca reparé en lo temerosa que era, ni en cómo sentía que debía darlo todo por los demás sin recibir nada a cambio… hasta que te conocí y me demostraste que alguien puede amarte de una manera tan increíble y tan fuerte que no hay adjetivos para explicarlo. —Le acaricié la camisa mientras veía sus ojos llorosos, esos ojos verdes tan hermosos y tan llenos de vida—. Tan maduro y tan engreído. —Me reí, sacándole una sonrisa—. Eso pensé antes de caer rendida a tus pies. Me enamoré de ti por quien eres, por ser ese hombre que buscó bajo cielo, mar y tierra poder ayudarme cuando nadie podía, te quedaste conmigo cuando todos asumían que yo debía hacerme cargo, me diste tu mano cuando me sentía culpable y me prometiste amor cuando creí que eso no existía. Edward —sollocé—, tú eres el hombre de mi vida y no sabes cuánto agradezco el que me haya ganado ese crucero y el que la vida me haya puesto en el mismo camino que tenías, porque desde que llegaste a mi mundo has hecho de mí la mujer más feliz del mundo, creo que nunca podré dejar de amarte, y te prometo también que en mí tendrás el hogar y el amor que siempre has necesitado, porque todos podrán darte la espalda, pero yo estaré ahí y confiaré en todo lo que hagas, porque para mí eres el hombre más inteligente, más bueno y más guapo del mundo. Te amo, mi Bombón, te amo muchísimo.

Tomé el anillo y se lo puse, sin poder creer que estábamos unidos de esta manera. Yo estaba llena de lágrimas y mocos, casi sollozando de alegría y muchas emociones a la vez. Edward me dio una caricia en la barbilla y enseguida me besó, uniéndose conmigo en un pasional beso que hizo chillar tanto a Garrett como a Kate.

—Y bajo esta hermosa unión damos el inicio a una vida llena de emociones. Celebremos a los nuevo marido y mujer. Felices sean los novios.

Nos separamos y nos miramos muy de cerca, contemplando esta nueva vida juntos.

—Mi esposa —susurró, acariciando mi mejilla con su dedo índice.

—Qué guapo marido tengo —canturreé, dándole besos repartidos por todo el rostro.

Nos reímos y nos abrazamos, tan felices que no podíamos creerlo.

Nada nos iba a romper, lo prometía, porque este paraíso era nuestra vida.

.

.

.

—¿Ya estás lista, mi amor? —me preguntó Edward, que se abrochó rápidamente la camisa.

—No —dije como bebé, metiéndome nuevamente entre las sábanas.

—Hey, cariño, sé que quieres otra ronda, pero debemos subir al avión en una hora. ¿O quieres estar allá arriba sin peinar? Porque de aquí veo el desorden —me molestó.

Solo saqué mi nariz.

—De igual forma sabes que soy hermosa.

—No puedo contra eso. Pero debes salir, nena, nos queda menos tiempo.

Me volví a tapar y él buscó mi tobillo, tirando de mí para la orilla mientras yo gritaba y me reía. Me quitó las sábanas de encima y me acorraló con sus brazos.

—Recuerda que nos espera una mudanza allá en Nueva York.

Emití un gemido de emoción y él sonrió.

—Bien, me has convencido. Me daré una ducha rápida.

Fui dando brinquitos y él, como siempre le gustaba, me dio una cachetada en las nalgas que me hizo suspirar.

.

—Tengo miedo —le dije, mordiéndome el labio.

—Estás conmigo.

—¿Y si se cae?

Suspiró y se rio.

—Nos caemos los dos.

—¡No digas eso! Yo quiero llegar sana y salva a vivir en mi nuevo departamento.

Me besó la sien y me acostó en su pecho mientras la azafata nos indicaba abrocharnos el cinturón.

—Primera vez en un avión y en primera clase, ¿no es increíble? —dije, divagando. Estaba tan nerviosa.

—Eres tan adorable.

—Y tú te ríes de mí.

No pudo aguantarse la carcajada y me tomó la mano. Miré nuestros anillos y todo comenzó a sentirse más en paz.

El avión comenzó su despegue y yo cerré los ojos, abrazada a Edward. Yo, muy tonta, había pedido la ventana y de solo mirar el paisaje de arriba me comenzaba a marear.

—Vamos, dale un último adiós a Dubái.

Miré por un huequito mientras me acariciaba los cabellos.

—¿Me prometes que en las turbulencias tú y yo permaneceremos abrazados?

—Aunque no las haya te estaré abrazando.

Me reincorporé de a poco y miré a la ventana, contemplando la mañana dubaití, hermosa desde la altura. _Adiós, ciudad hermosa_ , pensé, agradeciéndole por la hospitalidad y por todas las cosas maravillosas que pasaron en estos locos días, donde regresaba como una mujer totalmente nueva y recargada de mucho amor interno.

El viaje duró horas, pero gracias a Dios Edward era una excelente distracción. Llegaríamos a Nueva York con un _jet lag_ de aquellos, pero al menos estaríamos ahí cuando allá pasase de las nueve de la noche, concordando perfectamente con la llegada de Rose y Emmett a la ciudad. A veces olvidaba que nadie sabía más que ellos y Carlisle que Edward y yo estábamos de viaje, viviendo una vida oculta… Y ahora era su esposa.

Qué loco.

—¡Parece que han pasado años! —exclamé, observando la Estatua de la Libertad.

—De vuelta a nuestra casa, Sra. Cullen —ronroneó.

En el aeropuerto nos esperaba un taxi que nos llevaría al lugar que ya era mi nuevo hogar. ¿Cómo fue que todo pasó tan rápido? Bueno, qué importaba, era feliz.

Me quedé dormida en el hombro de mi hombre, abrazada como un koala a él. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me cargó y me dejó en la que ahora era mi cama, no sin antes darme unos cuantos besos por el cuerpo.

Dios, qué feliz era.

Entresueños sentí que caminaba por la habitación y acomodaba las cosas. De pronto, sonó su teléfono, de vuelta a la realidad. Cuando miró a la pantalla sentí que hizo un gruñido fuerte y lo dejó caer con fuerza dentro del cajón. Luego de aquello caí en una inconsciencia profunda, demasiado cansada para preguntar.

.

—Buenos días, mi amor —me susurró él mientras yo miraba con dificultad hacia la ventana, acostumbrándome a la luz. Edward se rio y me besó la frente—. Ya son las 10, creo que estabas cansada.

Me estiré y bostecé como un gatito, sintiéndome plena y feliz como nunca.

—Sólo dormí muy bien… y gracias a ti —le dije sonriente.

—Espabílate, te traje el desayuno —me comentó.

—¿A la cama? —le pregunté, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Se rio.

—A la cama.

Me restregué los ojos y así pude acostumbrarme a la luz. Lo miré y me perdí en lo guapo que me parecía en plena mañana, situación que debería ser ilegal a estas alturas. En sus manos tenía una charola con café, jugo de frutas, galletas de navidad y waffles rellenos. Me enternecí al ver que todo eso venía con una bonita decoración: una flor que nunca antes había visto.

—Te tengo otra sorpresa, mira a tu alrededor.

Lo hice y de inmediato noté que en cada punto de nuestra habitación estaba lleno de unas hermosas flores de color crema, pequeñitas y redondas, la misma que decoraba a la charola. Devolví la mirada a Edward, sin dar crédito a tan lindo, pero sorprendente paisaje.

—Es mi regalo de bienvenida para ti —susurró—. Son los Lirios del Valle que te prometí antes de irnos de Dubái. —Se sentó a mi lado, depositando la charola entre ambos.

—P—pero tú no me prometiste nada, sólo me dijiste…

—Que me recuerdan a ti. En realidad, me prometí regalártelos internamente —dijo entusiasta.

Respiré hondo, apreciando el aroma de las flores. No podía creerlo, ¡de verdad me había traído todas estas flores… para mí!

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tú me dijiste que no florecen hasta primavera…

—A no ser que sepas dónde encontrarlas —musitó, acomodándose para poder estar cerca de mí—. Siento haber acudido a otra florería, especialmente si es de tan lejos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Zafrina buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, es una buena asistente para su jefe enamorado.

Me reí, aún sin dar crédito. Pero aquí estaban, todas esas hermosas flores para mí.

Tomé el ramito que había en la charola y me la acerqué a la nariz para olerla de cerca.

—Me has dado la mejor bienvenida, Edward —le susurré.

—Tú también a mí. Ver a mi esposa en la mañana, sabiendo que vive conmigo y que la tendré todos los días es… perfecto.

Suspiré contenta, tomé el café y lo olí mientras miraba a mi alrededor, con esas flores tan lindas para mí. Era curioso que, frente a cada despertar junto a él, éste iba haciendo cada vez mejor.

—Sólo lamento una cosa —dijo, sacando una galleta.

—¿Qué? —inquirí, depositando mi cabeza en su hombro con mi taza entre las manos.

—Que todas ellas eventualmente morirán. Eso no me gusta de las flores, su corta vida y su deterioro —susurró.

Sonreí.

—Lo harán, pero ese no será nunca el final de una flor. Puedes conservarlas y hacer de ellas una belleza duradera. Déjamelo a mí, haré de todas una bonita decoración —prometí.

Edward volvía a mirarme como ayer, como si tuviera algo dentro de mí, algo que no lo dejaba pestañear.

—No esperaba menos de ti.

Nos dimos un beso casto y comimos juntos mientras mirábamos el paisaje neoyorkino, una mañana tan linda y perfecta.

—Oye —me llamó mientras jugaba con mi hombro, haciéndome cosquillas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bombón?

—¿Irás conmigo al trabajo hoy? Dime que sí.

Me mordí el labio.

—¡Claro que sí! Ahora soy oficialmente la Sra. Cullen, aunque bueno, legalmente nos falta la boda.

Se rio y me besó de nuevo.

Recibí una llamada desde el móvil y yo revisé rápidamente. Ni siquiera había recobrado la idea de que, al menos, nadie sabía bien lo que pasaba entre los dos. Quizá papá se había enterado que Rose había llegado ya y que eso significaba que yo estaba en la ciudad, pero no, era Carlisle.

—¡Sr. Cullen! —lo saludé.

Edward levantó la ceja.

—Oh, vamos, la futura esposa de mi hijo no puede llamarme tan formal. Soy Carlisle.

Me reí.

—Bien, Carlisle.

—Así me gusta. ¿Qué tal el viaje? No, espera, prefiero que me lo cuenten en casa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Quiero que vengan. Muero por verlos.

—¿Y Esme?

Edward me preguntaba qué pasaba entre gestos y yo le tapé la boca con mi mano. Aprovechó de lamerla.

—¡Edward! —lo regañé.

—Ustedes dos me matan de la ansiedad. Con Esme no te preocupes, ya le dije que te necesitaba para hablar de la contabilidad y que aprovecharía de invitar a Edward para que me diera una segunda opinión.

—¿Ethan estará ahí? —inquirí, nerviosa.

Edward arrugó la frente en un segundo.

—No, claro que no. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, descuide. Estaremos ahí esta tarde.

—Así será, hija.

Cuando corté le conté a Edward, quien por un segundo lo dudó.

—Tu padre está feliz, quiere vernos.

Suspiró.

—Tendremos que quitarnos los anillos para que mamá no los vea —susurró, pensativo.

Tragué.

—Será por poco tiempo, pronto se lo diremos a todos.

Asintió y me besó la frente.

.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Edward, Zafrina nos recibió con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Sra. Cullen! —exclamó, dándome un abrazo apretado.

—Increíble, ya te quieren más que a mí —bromeó Edward.

—Oh, Sr. Cullen —respondió la asistente—. Basta de chistes, tiene visitas.

Los dos nos miramos, curiosos.

—Si nosotros no venimos simplemente no te vemos ni la punta de la nariz —espetó una mujer, justo detrás de nosotros.

Jamás la había visto. Tenía un bebé en brazos, a quien mecía con cariño.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Jacob Black, saliendo de un pasillo.

Debía ser su esposa.

—Y mira con quién te encuentro, ¿cuándo planeabas presentármela? —lo regañó, viniendo hacia mí—. ¡Hola! Por Dios, pero qué guapa eres. Soy Leah, amiga de este ingrato.

—Hey, Leah, basta con la violencia —jugueteó Edward.

Ella me besó las dos mejillas.

—Soy Bella —le dije en respuesta—. Es un gusto.

Nos metimos a la oficina y Leah miró nuestras manos, sin poder creerlo.

—Espera, ¿me estás jodiendo? ¡Edward, te casaste!

—En realidad, fue simbólico. Pero sí, nos casaremos.

Leah y Jacob se miraron.

—¡No puedo creer que van a casarse! —exclamó Jacob, tomándome de los hombros para abrazarme.

Me apretó con tanta fuerza que temí botar el desayuno en medio de la pulcra oficina de Edward.

—Hombre, ¿y nunca me lo dijiste? —inquirió, dándole un pequeño puñetazo a Edward—. Pensé que era tu mejor amigo.

—Era un secreto entre papá y yo —susurró mi cobrizo, tomándome la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

Lo miré, enternecida hasta los huesos. Aún le debía un agradecimiento al Sr. Cullen por instarlo a hacer algo tan lindo para mí. Todavía me resultaba un sueño que llevaba un anillo para casarme y ser la esposa de Edward. Estaba tan feliz.

—Creo que voy a llorar —afirmó Leah mientras sostenía a su hijo de meses—. Apenas conozco a tu novia y ya sé que se casarán, ¿no es hermoso y jodidamente malo por ser tan poco sincero con tus amigos?

—Cuando las cosas son difíciles, saben que no se puede gritar como me habría gustado —señaló Edward.

—Esto merece una celebración —dijo la mujer—. Solo con té, ya saben que estoy dándole de comer a mi hijo cada tres horas.

Me reí.

—Yo también paso de cualquier alcohol.

Leah frunció el ceño.

—Ha estado muy mal del estómago desde que comió pescado —contó mi cobrizo mientras me daba caricias en la espalda baja.

—Eso sucede cuando probamos el agua de otros países. ¿Te acuerdas las veces que acabamos enfermos en nuestra luna de miel? —le preguntó Leah a Jacob, que tenía a su hijo queriendo sacarle la corbata.

Los socios tuvieron que ponerse a hablar de su trabajo, así que me acerqué a Leah para tener un poco de compañía femenina. Yo estaba perdida en cómo su bebé y ella se complementaban, y el estómago se me estremecía cada vez que veía las manitas pequeñas del adorable varoncito.

—¿Te gustan los niños? —me preguntó ella.

—Sí. Crie a mi hermano desde que era un recién nacido, eso me hizo tener una conexión especial.

El bebé me miró al escuchar mi voz y de pronto sonrió, coqueto y adorable.

—Le gustas. Quizá deberías tener uno. —Me movió las cejas y luego miró a Edward, que estaba sentado en su silla mientras Jacob le comentaba algunas cosas.

La idea resultaba tan hermosa, pero tan lejana a la vez. Aún no era el momento correcto porque, bueno, ni siquiera sabía cuándo Edward iba a sentirse completamente preparado para cambiar de forma tan radical su vida.

Él me encontró espiándolo y me guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Jacob rodara los ojos, sabiendo que no teníamos remedio.

—Estás muy enamorada y Edward también.

—Realmente lo amo —respondí, volviéndome hacia ella.

Zafrina vino con una charola con las tazas de té para nosotras y el café para los ingenieros.

—Muchas gracias —dije.

—No hay problema, Sra. Cullen.

El bebé quiso tocarme el reloj, ese regalo de cumpleaños que Edward me había dado.

—Bueno, Sra. Cullen, creo que necesito ir al baño y a tomar aire. ¿Puedo tenderte a mi retoño? —inquirió Leah.

—¡Claro!

Me dejó a la bolita de carne y enseguida me embriagué con su aroma a bebé. El pequeño se medio quejó al ver que su mamá se fue, pero enseguida comencé a hacerle arrullos, lo que le tranquilizó. Lo miré a los ojos para infundirle tranquilidad, todo mientras él me sonreía.

La conversación entre Edward y Jacob cesó de pronto, como si algo le hubiera quitado el aliento a uno de los dos.

Mi prometido me miraba mientras sostenía al pequeño, como si la imagen lo tuviese congelado en su sitio, como si se tratara de un sueño.

—Saluda a tío Edward. —Le moví una manita y mi cobrizo sonrió.

Fue inevitable que se acercara a jugar con él, quien ya lo conocía, por supuesto. Jake nos miraba desde la distancia, maravillado por cómo Edward parecía ser una persona diferente todos los días que pasaban.

—Te ves tan hermosa, mi amor —susurró a mi oído.

Yo cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus labios cerca de mi cuello.

—Hey, amigo, estás cada vez más grande.

Edward le puso la mano y él la tomó desde un dedo.

—Tómalo —lo insté.

Se la pensó un poco, pero lo hizo. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus grandes brazos y lo meció con ternura, sentí que mi pecho se quebraba y se recomponía a la vez. Me lo imaginé en aquella posición, teniendo al nuestro, mirándolo con amor.

Dios, qué imagen tan hermosa.

¿Estaba bien que me ilusionara de esta manera? ¿Podíamos llegar a algo como eso?

—Creo que le gustan tus ojos —solté—, así como me gustan a mí.

Edward se rio y me besó en los labios mientras seguía meciendo al bebé.

Nunca había soñado tanto con una imagen así, pero de nosotros, con nuestro… hijo.

¿Algún día eso iba a suceder? ¿De verdad era posible?

—Eres un niño muy inteligente —le dijo mientras lo miraba de manera risueña.

—Es porque salió a su madre —respondió Leah, volviendo a por su bebé.

Me dio tristeza ver cómo Edward lo devolvía, porque verlo con él era mágico. La punzada en mi barriga fue suficiente para que deseara aquella idea con fervor, pero preferí crear más ilusiones, todo debía ir a su tiempo.

.

Luego de ver a Leah y a Jacob con su retoño y de recibir cientos de invitaciones para que los conociera más a fondo, y es que estaban demasiado entusiastas conmigo, nos decidimos a ir a casa de los Cullen.

—Creo que vamos un poco antes, espero que no te incomode escuchar una larga charla de parte de mis padres —bromeó, sonriendo de forma sutil mientras movía el volante en la carretera.

—Sabes que los quiero mucho —le respondí en serio, todavía de buen humor.

—Y ellos a ti —susurró.

En medio de un breve silencio miré mis anillos y me los quité, algo entristecida. Edward miró, curioso, y cuando se dio cuenta tragó, también triste.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo también —murmuró.

En el semáforo en rojo lo hizo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, no sin antes darle un beso a la argolla. Yo preferí refugiarlos en mi bolso, sintiendo mi mano muy desnuda.

La casa Cullen se veía a corta distancia, así que Edward se introdujo a la zona residencial del bosque y se adentró en él. En la entrada, cercano al porche, se veía el Mercedes de Carlisle y otro coche de color blanco un poco más allá, el cual nunca había visto. A Edward también pareció llamarle la atención, pero no dijo nada. Nos bajamos del Cadillac, caminamos hacia la puerta y tocamos, esperando que nos recibieran. Pero luego de unos cuantos segundos nadie nos abría, de manera que yo volví a tocar, y sin embargo nadie lo hacía. Cuando íbamos a por la tercera vez, fue Esme quien nos recibió con la expresión tensa y rígida. Lo primero que hice fue acercarme para saber qué ocurría, pero ella parecía aterrada, mirando a Edward con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían querer salirse de su órbita.

—No creí que llegarían tan pronto —jadeó, impidiéndonos el paso hacia adentro—. Edward…

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? —inquirió él.

Esme respiró hondo y se fue haciendo para atrás, demasiado nerviosa para reaccionar. Entramos al vestíbulo y me encontré con una mujer que estaba de espaldas a nosotros, alta, casi como Edward, con un cabello largo, lacio y negro como la noche. La expresión de horror se intensificó cuando miró a su hijo, y yo la imité, encontrándome con un Edward inmóvil, estupefacto y blanco como la cal. Él la observaba a ella, que parecía temerosa de darse la vuelta.

—Hola, Edward —susurró, girándose para mirarlo. Tenía una voz dulce, agraz y femenina, como un canto suave.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se desconectaba de su centro, que se convertía en cientos de espacios vacíos que luego dolían, ardientes como el fuego. Yo conocía a esa mujer, su rostro era inolvidable para mí.

—Renata —jadeó él, como si el aire se le hubiera escapado de los pulmones.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido todo lo sucedido aquí? ¿Qué opinan de este Edward tan romántico? ¿Y qué creen que sean esos síntomas de Bella? Y ni hablar del final, ¿qué creen que significará lo que trae esa mujer al volver a la vida del hombre al que tanto le hizo daño? Les confieso algo, este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero encontré necesario cortarlo para que las escenas se disfruten, porque pasan tantas cosas que deben saborearse por lo que son. Además, me emocioné mucho haciéndolo, de verdad, todo ha sido tan romántico que hasta yo me siento enamorada. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cuánto me gustan sus opiniones_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de todas, ¡mucho! Si bien, siempre que puedo agradezco a cada una, nombrándolas como muestra de lo mucho que me gusta leerlas, esta vez se me hace imposible por tiempo, últimamente no tengo nada más que unas horitas para convivir con la escritura y lo demás son obligaciones_**

 ** _Recuerden que por su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, simplemente debes dejar tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás atuendos, a los personajes, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños a todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	42. Capítulo 40: Secretos y castigos

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: I Hold You – Clann**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 40:**

 **Secretos y castigos**

" _Descansa ahora, amor mío_

 _Todo está bien_

 _(…) Estoy aquí, te abrazo_

 _(…) Estaré ahí para abrazarte_

 _¿Respirarás a través de mí y calmarás la tormenta interior?_

 _(…) Enfrentaré el mundo contigo…"_

Podía sentir el poder de su mirada, tan azul como el mismo mar. Era una mujer hermosa, elegante, casi inmaculada, con un semblante dulce y frágil. ¿Esta era la mujer que le hizo tanto daño?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó él.

La mujer tragó, algo intimidada por su voz tan sólida y gélida.

—Llegué hace poco a la ciudad y quise venir a saludar a la familia —musitó Renata con muchísima timidez. Era como si él la intimidara.

Las manos de Edward, apretadas en puños a los lados de su cuerpo, temblaron debido a la rabia que significaba su sola presencia. Tuve un impulso de ir hasta él y tomarlas junto a las mías, pero no lo hice, porque no tenía cómo.

Miró a su madre, manteniendo esa postura marcadamente fría y distante.

—Espero que esta mujer no esté aquí para los próximos cinco minutos —espetó.

Renata pestañeó, como si las palabras de quien fue su ex esposo siguieran causando un efecto en ella, en este caso un efecto lleno de dolor. Y mi cerebro insistía en flaquear, en preguntarse una y otra vez si esta era realmente la mujer que Edward me dijo que era, pues tras su mirada se reflejaban los sentimientos intensos que ella albergaba.

Renata caminó hacia atrás, apremiada por el comportamiento de Edward y trastabillando sin remedio. Esme fue tras ella, sosteniéndola para que no fuera a caer y finalmente miró a su hijo como si no diera crédito a su comportamiento.

Yo estaba de piedra, observando cada expresión como si se tratara de una pesadilla. La sola presencia de esa mujer y todo lo que significaba me tenía sin poder mover los pies, como si estuvieran pegados al suelo. Sabía que en efecto no tenía por qué ser testigo de esta escena pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba más que para jadear. En mi cabeza sucedían tantas cosas que no podía enfocarme en ninguna, había un tumulto de sentimientos que apenas me permitían respirar.

—Edward, por favor… —suplicó Renata, sin saber qué más decir ni cómo expresar todo lo que seguramente tenía en mente.

Él estrechó su mirada hacia ella y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

—El hecho de que vengas aquí a saludar a mi familia no revoca lo que años atrás firmamos —profirió, tensando la mordida.

La barbilla de Renata tiritó y Edward pasó de ella, caminando para salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, paró, mirando hacia adelante con los ojos llameantes y furibundos, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, acuosa y vacilante, sus cuencas se suavizaron enseguida y sus cejas se arquearon, ablandando su coraza frente a mi presencia, como si se disculpara de aquel enojo que no quería compartir conmigo. En el momento en que devolvió la mirada a Renata y luego a su madre, sus ojos volvieron a aquel híbrido estado entre el fuego y el hielo. Entonces retomó el camino hacia adelante y se fue, marcando un paso decidido hacia donde no quería que lo encontraran.

Esme, que aún tenía sujeta a Renata, pestañeó de manera rápida y la soltó. Se abrazó a sí misma con los ojos llorosos pero de inmediato tambaleó, aferrándose al mueble más cercano. De pronto mis sentidos volvieron a su estado de alerta y corrí hacia ella, sujetándola para que no fuera a caer. Renata, que estaba a pocos milímetros, se hizo hacia atrás, incapaz de ayudarme. Fue ahí, en medio de ese momento, que comprendí que su único interés era Edward, nadie más.

—¿Se siente bien, Sra. Cullen? —le pregunté, mirando hacia mi alrededor para pedir ayuda.

Esme negó, sujetándose de mí. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de dolor y tristeza, un sentimiento que, a pesar de lo equivocada que ella podía estar, me agobió el corazón. Era tan evidente lo mucho que le afectaba la idea de que su hijo se comportara así, sobre todo cuando hasta hace unos días él desbordaba alegría. Sabía de buena manera que su dilema era Renata y él, por quién correr y hacia qué lado ir. Esme no creía totalmente en su hijo, no comprendía sus sentimientos ni por qué actuaba así. No lo conocía y eso me dolía mucho.

—Tranquila, respire, ¿puede caminar? —inquirí con suavidad, ayudándola a ponerse en marcha.

Asintió, respirando hondo.

Miré a Renata, esperando a que se quitara o actuara de alguna forma, pero ella lo único que hizo fue seguirnos mientras yo conducía a Esme a la cocina.

—Esme, querida, lo siento tanto —exclamó Renata, abrazándose a su caro bolso de mano.

Justo en la cocina estaba Rebecca, que tenía el rostro marcado de seriedad. Al ver que venía con la Sra. Cullen, ella inmediatamente corrió hacia nosotras, ayudándome a sujetarla.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Le ha afectado Edward, como siempre —respondió Renata por mí, caminando hacia el medio de la cocina como si siempre hubiera pertenecido aquí.

Yo estreché mi mirada, evaluando cada paso que daba.

Me acerqué a la alacena y comencé a buscar entre las hierbas medicinales que, como yo, Esme coleccionaba celosamente como buena jardinera y herbolaria.

—Le haré un remedio infalible, ya verá que se sentirá mejor —le dije y ella me miró con sus ojos verdes, tan similares a los de su hijo.

—Gracias, hija —musitó, intentando respirar para recomponerse.

—Seguramente le ha subido la presión. —Rebecca chasqueó la lengua mientras le tocaba la frente—. La llevaré a su habitación, el Sr. Cullen debe estar en el ático, en un momento le daré aviso. —Suspiró y negó lentamente.

—Tranquila, yo le llevaré el té con hierbas en un momento —aseguré, dándole una sonrisa, algo rígida, pero sincera.

Dejé escapar el aire de a poco cuando comprobé que Renata y yo nos habíamos quedado a solas. Se sentía un aire tenso, claramente de mi parte, pues me era imposible inhibir la carga de sentimientos que me generaba su presencia.

—Siento tanto que hayas tenido que ver eso, de verdad —me dijo de pronto, mientras se sentaba frente a la isla—. Edward no acostumbra a hacer esos escándalos frente a desconocidos.

Enarqué una ceja y tensé mi mordida, enfocando toda mi atención en la taza de té y hierbas. _Desconocidos_ … Qué grandísima idiota. Me picaban las manos por lanzarle el frasco más cercano sobre su indigna cara. ¡Yo no era una desconocida! ¡Era su prometida!

—Discúlpame, ¿tú eres…? —inquirió, esperando una respuesta.

La miré a regañadientes, masticando mi paz interior.

—Isabella Swan, cuñada de Alice —respondí con claridad.

 _Y la esposa de Edward, zorra de mierda_ , pensé.

Ahora, teniéndola de frente, podía ver cada detalle de esta mujer. Vestía una falda y blazer de color azul oscuro con una blusa de seda blanca. Su cuello estaba decorado con un lujoso collar de perlas que hacían juego con los aretes del mismo material. Sus ojos azules resultaban aún más profundos desde cerca, con un abismo extraño creado tras sus pupilas, vivaces y huidizos.

—Oh, es un gusto —resopló, avergonzada—. Bueno, ya escuchaste mi nombre, soy Renata Vulturi.

Claro que lo sabía… Su nombre jamás iba a olvidarlo.

—¿Aceptas mis disculpas, de parte de todos? Sé que ha sido mi culpa y lamento tanto que hayas pasado por ese momento tan bochornoso. —Se llevó una mano al sedoso cabello, quitándoselo de la cara.

—Por supuesto, quién soy yo para no aceptar —dije irónica mientras buscaba apoyo de todas mis fuerzas internas.

—Estoy de los nervios, siento que voy a… —Suspiró, jadeando—. Hazme eso que estás haciéndole a Esme, sin azúcar.

Me puse de piedra, mirando hacia la pared de azulejos para huir de mis intensas ganas de ir tras ella y hundirle la cara en la mesa.

—Ahí está la vajilla y la infusión. Prepáreselo usted —repliqué con la frente en alto.

—Ok, sí, tienes razón. Lo siento, es que apenas puedo mover mis manos. No debí venir así, pero sólo quería pasar a saludar, ver a la familia que siempre he llevado en mi corazón —gimoteó—. Me decepciona saber que Edward nunca aprendió a controlar esos impulsos, antes me asustaba pero creía que debía aceptarlo debido al amor, pero ahora sólo ha revivido el miedo que eso me produce.

Un nudo feroz se me formó en la garganta, pero me lo tragué enseguida. _Sólo miente, Edward nunca sería capaz de eso_ , pensé, _Edward es el mejor hombre que existe_.

—Ya ves, a Esme también le ha dolido ver que su hijo no ha cambiado nada —expresó.

—Imagino que debe tener una razón para que se comporte así —dije mirándola fijamente.

—La única razón es que aún debe dolerle nuestro divorcio —susurró, mirando hacia la taza mientras le daba vueltas a la cuchara—. ¿Ya ves cómo me lo ha dicho? Siempre es lo mismo, nunca va a aceptar que lo nuestro terminó debido a… —Se calló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. A mí a veces me cuesta aceptarlo también, ahora que lo he visto siento que… —Volvió a callarse y tragó.

Hice de tripas corazón frente al escozor en mis ojos, dada la rabia y la desesperación de no poder actuar y me puse a buscar una charola lo más rápido posible, pues necesitaba salir de aquí cuanto antes. _No puedes tomar sus palabras en serio, Bella, no puedes_ , pensaba segundo a segundo.

—Las charolas están abajo, en el mueble izquierdo —me dijo al ver que no podía concentrarme en encontrarlo—. Rebecca nunca ha cambiado el orden de las cosas.

Seguí sus instrucciones, esperando que se equivocara, pero claro, Renata Vulturi conocía muy bien esta casa y las costumbres de quienes vivían en ella. Sentí un escabroso odio que me paralizó por segundos, unos celos inmensos que por poco me hicieron enloquecer.

—Iré a dejarle el té medicinal a la Sra. Cullen, con permiso —dije, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Oh, voy contigo —exclamó, llevándose su taza consigo.

Pasó por delante de mí, cerrándome la puerta vaivén en la cara. Con un respiro largo seguí mi camino, para evitar problemas y dejar que la paz reinara de una vez esta casa; no quería causar más problemas a Esme.

Llegamos cuando Rebecca venía cerrando la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo, Renata se acercó dispuesta a entrar.

—La Sra. Cullen no está en condiciones de una conversación, por favor, Srta. Renata —le dijo la ama de llaves con solemnidad.

—Solo quiero despedirme, Rebecca —le respondió, adentrándose a la habitación.

Renata cerró la puerta detrás de ella y Rebecca le hizo un gesto de odio, marchándose muy molesta. Yo estuve a punto de darme la vuelta para no escuchar, porque sabría que dolería, pero finalmente me quedé, escuchando atentamente lo que decían. En cuanto apegué la oreja a la puerta, sentí el llanto desconsolado de Renata, que se ahogaba en sus malditas lágrimas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Esme, querida? —sollozó.

—Ya, ya, tranquila, mi niña —le decía la madre de Edward.

—Me es tan difícil verlo sin seguir sintiendo todas estas cosas. No he podido olvidarlo, por más que me obligué a no sentir, pero de solo tenerlo en frente he sentido la necesidad de acercarme al amor de mi vida.

Tragué mientras apretaba mis manos.

—Oh, Renata, creí que no podía escuchar algo más hermoso que esto. Debes luchar, hija, sé que Edward sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ti, aunque te haya dicho lo que te ha dicho —le respondió Esme.

¿Luchar? ¿De verdad creía que era la decisión correcta cuando su propio hijo ya había pasado años sin ella? ¿De verdad, cuando Edward fue claro al respecto? Él me amaba a mí… Pero, si tan solo lo supiera…

—¿De verdad cree que sigue amándome? —inquirió Renata.

—Lo sé. Ha estado meses soñando despierto, justo cuando tú intentas comunicarte con él. Obviamente ahora reaccionó así porque tiene miedo, pero pondría las manos al fuego porque no tardarán en estar juntos de nuevo. Y te prometo que voy a ayudarte bajo todo pronóstico para que vuelvan a ser la pareja perfecta que eran antes.

Mi barbilla tiritó producto del llanto a punto de salir. Mis ojos escocían y yo temí sollozar ahí, detrás de la puerta. Sentía tanta rabia que por un segundo estuve tentada a poner mi mano en la perilla para entrar y decirle a ambas que Edward ya no estaba solo, que ya no podía ser blanco de esa arpía llamada Renata, porque él me amaba a mí y yo era su esposa.

—Te prometo que volverás con él, porque ¿es para lo que has venido?

Renata suspiró.

—Sí, Esme, he venido porque quiero recuperarlo. No he dejado de amar a Edward, nunca. Ya no puedo tolerar un día sin él, así que voy a hacerlo, buscaré la forma de que vuelva a sentir lo mismo que sentía por mí.

—Y te ayudaré —respondió Esme.

Mis hombros decayeron de forma irremediable, con un desánimo incesante. Yo quería luchar por Edward, correr hasta esas mujeres y decirles que no podían hacer nada, que yo había llegado a su vida y que… Y que…

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cuándo era el momento preciso? Edward era el amor de mi vida, de tan solo pensar que ella…

—Cariño —susurró Edward, quien estaba de pie, escuchando lo que decían.

Yo me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas pero él ya se había dado cuenta de que también estaba escuchando todo y que esto me estaba haciendo mucho daño.

—Necesito consejos, Esme, como en los viejos tiempos, quiero estar con él otra vez y no te imaginas las ganas que tuve de abrazarlo en cuanto lo vi —seguía diciendo Renata.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y luego las manos mientras me miraba a los ojos, como si me suplicara que lo perdonara por hacerme pasar por esto.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, hija.

Él caminó hacia mí y arqueó las cejas, acercando su mano para acariciarme la mejilla, adolorido por verme llorar. Sin embargo, justo en aquel instante, Renata comenzó a despedirse y taconeó hacia la puerta, lo que hizo que Edward girara la cabeza, encolerizado.

—Edward —gimió ella al verlo.

—Lárgate de aquí —espetó, como si de pronto fuera a explotar.

Renata se encogió de hombros.

—No te ha bastado con cagarme el día, ¿ahora tengo que soportar tu presencia cuando quiero venir a ver a mi madre?

—Edward, yo…

—¡He dicho que te largues! —repitió, furioso.

Renata cerró los ojos y asintió. Entonces me vio y se acercó con la taza a medio beber, dispuesta a ponerla sobre la charola que yo traía.

—Ni un paso más, Renata Vulturi —dijo él, enloquecido de ver cómo esa mujer estaba dispuesta a acercarse a mí—. No te acerques a ella, porque antes te corro sin miedo.

Tragué, sin saber cómo tomarme esto. Renata, en cambio, agachó la cabeza de forma sumisa y se fue mientras lloraba de dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Esme, algo más repuesta de su descompensación—. ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

—Lo que debiste hacer tú, madre, ¡sacarla de mi vida! —gritó.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

—¡No permitiré que mantengas a esa mujer con una idea falsa de lo que yo realmente quiero! —vociferó.

—¿Y qué es lo que realmente quieres?

—¡Quiero a otra mujer! —bramó, incapaz de contenerse.

Esme abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Oh Dios.

—Que estoy enamorado de otra mujer, madre, y no permitiré que vuelvas a pensar que estoy sintiendo estupideces por Renata —respondió de forma directa.

—Estás diciendo todas estas cosas porque…

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Edward, haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos—. ¡Basta con esa idea de mierda de elegir con quién debo estar!

Su madre puso los ojos llorosos y casi en un segundo caminó hacia atrás, a punto de desmayarse.

—Madre —la llamó Edward, asustado.

Yo fui tras ella mientras su hijo la tomaba de los hombros, impidiendo que cayera al suelo producto de su inconsciencia.

—¡Rebecca! —gritó él—. Ve a acomodar la cama, mi amor, la llevaré allá.

La ama de llaves llegó corriendo y en cuanto vio a Esme lanzó un grito alarmado.

—Ve a buscar a mi padre, ¡pronto! —ordenó Edward mientras yo corría los edredones para meter a Esme dentro.

—Todo por esa maleducada —profirió—. Si el Sr. Carlisle supiera lo que acaba de hacer con usted le juro que pondría el grito en el cielo. Pero tranquilos, no lo haré por respeto a la tranquilidad en esta casa, no quiero empeorar el enojo que ya tuvieron los señores cuando vieron la llegada de esa mujer.

—¿Discutieron? —pregunté, un tanto preocupada.

—Como siempre que ella se entromete. Al señor Carlisle nunca le gustó esa mujer, pero bien lo notó, la señora la quiere como una hija. Mi niño es una buena persona, nunca le hizo daño, ¡nunca! —enfatizó, elevando la barbilla—. Gracias por haber estado aquí, mi niña Isabella, sino no habría sabido qué hacer.

Me dio una pequeña caricia en la barbilla con sus manos cálidas y se marchó, dejándome un poco más tranquila. Rebecca era una aliada estupenda y, por extraño que parezca, sentía que estaba de mi parte sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Esme! —exclamó Carlisle, entrando a la habitación de manera apresurada—. Mi amor.

Se oía tan angustiado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, acercándose a ella mientras digitaba un número rápidamente.

—Ya lo sabes. Renata y su mierda.

—Maldita sea. ¿Hija? —Me miró—. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, algo triste. Esta no era la manera en que esperaba un recibimiento luego de que Edward y yo llegáramos, pero, ¿qué más podíamos hacer?

—Doctor, siento llamarlo de manera tan apresurada, pero mi esposa ha tenido un desvanecimiento, lo necesitamos con urgencia.

Edward me besó la frente y se marchó, demasiado culpable para seguir aquí. Yo quise seguirlo, pero preferí darle su espacio mientras sentía el llanto en la garganta.

Maldita Renata.

.

—Ha sido un alza de presión —dijo el médico—. Una crisis hipertensiva tensional. ¿Discutió con alguien?

El Sr. Cullen asintió mientras miraba a su esposa con tristeza.

—Lo mejor es que se mantenga fuera de eso por lo menos por este mes. Sé que es difícil, no sé lo que pasará a nivel familiar o emocional, pero todos deben cooperar para que ella esté bien, de lo contrario, veo muy peligrosa otra subida de presión. Indicaré Captopril sublingual por hoy y un tratamiento de mantención con Losartán cada doce horas —concluyó.

En cuanto finalizó, yo me quedé con Esme mientras Carlisle lo iba a despedir a la puerta. Me senté a un lado de quien ahora era mi suegra y ella ni lo sabía.

Suspiré y le tomé su mano, poniéndome en su lugar. Ella no sabía la realidad y estaba acostumbrada a manejar la vida de su rebelde hijo. De verdad intentaba ponerme en su lugar, porque la quería mucho.

—¿Bella? —me llamó.

—Siento haberla despertado —susurré.

—No, tranquila. ¿Has visto a Edward?

—N—no —tartamudeé—. Probablemente se ha ido a dar una vuelta para calmar su enojo.

Suspiró. Miró la taza de té que le había hecho, enternecida, y con gestos me pidió que me acercara.

—Gracias, hija —musitó, acomodándose en el cabecero tallado.

Se lo tendí con cuidado y ella lo tomó con las manos temblorosas.

—Esto le servirá para estar más tranquila, es un remedio milagroso que usted misma cosechó. Además, debe tomar este medicamento. —Se lo tendí—. Es para que se sienta mejor.

—¿A qué se debe esa cara tan triste? —inquirió, tocándome las mejillas.

—Eso debería preguntárselo yo —me reí—. Sólo… me ha parecido muy triste todo, las discusiones suelen afectarme un poquito —mentí.

—No, cariño, no debes estar triste, yo sí, que te he hecho pasar un mal rato sin razón. Tú eres parte ya de mi familia, pero eso no significa que debas presenciar los exabruptos de mi hijo. —Negó, demasiado avergonzada—. En nombre de la familia, te pido perdón.

Sonreí de forma seca.

—No, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Yo… lo entiendo —susurré, esperando a su reacción, pero ella solo levantó las cejas, un poco comprensiva—. Quizá necesita un poco de paz, no debe ser fácil saber que ella llegó así, tan de repente.

—Sí, es cierto. Quizá no entendí las señales correctas.

—¿Qué señales? —inquirí, intrigada.

—Hasta hace varias semanas, antes de que se marchara a su último crucero, mi hijo estaba muy feliz, parecía volver a aquel niño que dejó ir tan joven. Se veía más feliz que cuando estaba con Renata, era tan extraño —dijo, con la vista perdida—. Creí que era precisamente por ella, porque quizá sabía que Renata había llegado a Nueva York.

Pero no, era porque yo le hice sacar esa felicidad que no dejaba brotar. ¡Esa mujer no tenía nada que ver! ¡Era yo! ¡Siempre era yo!

—Claramente está molesto aún, el divorcio sigue afectándole.

Tragué, incómoda y agobiada.

—Cuando asuma que de verdad la quiere las cosas van a poder cambiar, porque Renata no vino solo a saludar —aseguró con seriedad.

Yo respiré hondo y me levanté de la cama, sin saber cómo actuar o cómo comportarme.

—Eso de que tiene a otra mujer es algo para molestarme, ¡estoy segura…!

—Prefiero que descanse un momento, Sra. Cullen, le hará bien —susurré.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño?

Negué.

—Gracias nuevamente, hija, pero no volverá a suceder esta clase de comportamiento, te lo prometo.

—No tiene nada que decirme, yo entiendo. —Sonreí a duras penas y me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi espalda, me apoyé un buen rato contra ella, sintiendo un profundo dolor en la boca de mi estómago. Mis ojos amenazaron con las lágrimas de forma tan repentina que lo único que pude hacer fue ir al baño y encerrarme a llorar, tapándome la boca con ambas manos para no dejar escapar los gimoteos. _¿Por qué lloro? No lo entiendo_ , pensé, intentando respirar de forma calmada. Me apoyé en el lavamanos y me miré al espejo, encontrándome con el miedo implantado en mis cuencas.

—No dejarás que esa mujer te afecte —dije a mi reflejo.

Me lavé la cara y salí del baño como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yo era muy fuerte.

Justo en medio del camino me encontré con el Sr. Cullen, que venía con el semblante muy preocupado.

—Bella, querida, siento tanto lo que pasó. ¿Venías de ver a Esme? —inquirió inquieto.

—Sí, le he ido a dejar un té con hierbas para hacer que se relaje.

—Gracias. —Sonrió—. Iré a verla, por favor si necesitas algo pídeselo con total confianza a Rebecca, sabes que eres de la familia.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen.

Pero antes de que se fuera, paró y me tomó de los hombros.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que verla, Bella, yo no sabía que iba a llegar. Por favor, ve con él, te necesita.

—Lo sé.

Asintió y se fue, adentrándose al pasillo para ir a la habitación.

Había un silencio sepulcral en toda la casa, se sentía como si no hubiera ningún alma en los inmensos rincones. No podía negar que, además, la inquietud no me permitía relajarme lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad.

Me puse a caminar a paso lento, mirando las fotografías que había colgadas en las paredes o puestas en los muebles. Al ver una de Edward sentí una imperiosa necesidad de ir tras él. Y, si bien sabía que él quería su espacio y que no deseaba compartir su furia conmigo, lo busqué donde mi instinto me dijo que fuera. Abrí con cuidado la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, con el corazón martilleándome a mil por hora. Miré hacia todos lados y, cuando lo vi, sentí un poco de tranquilidad. Estaba sentado sobre la silla de su padre, mirando hacia la ventana que había detrás del escritorio. Se movía de un lado a otro, marcando un giro en 180 con ayuda de la silla. Parecía absorto, casi en blanco. Yo no sabía por qué me tiritaban las manos, ni por qué temía acercarme y esperar un rechazo, no tenía sentido. Lo miré durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, contemplando su expresión pensativa y seria. Cuando estuve a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, vi que en sus manos tenía esa fotografía de nosotros dos. Acaricié el cabello de su nuca de manera suave y él salió de su trance, dando un leve respingo. Se giró a mirarme y sus ojos se volvieron muy dulces, como si de pronto se hubiera tranquilizado, permitiendo tranquilizarme a mí también.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí —susurró con la voz ahogada.

Tomó mi mano libre y tiró de mí, haciendo que me sentara en su regazo. Me miró a los ojos y entonces me abrazó con añoranza, calmando su respiración en mi pecho. Yo acaricié su desordenado cabello entre mis dedos, cobijándolo a la altura de mi corazón. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura se sentían tensos, apretándome contra él ante su inconfundible miedo a que me fuera.

—Sabes que no podía dejarte solo mucho tiempo —confesé, respirando su perfume inconfundible.

Nos separamos y nos miramos nuevamente. Edward se veía más en paz pero parecía preocupado ahora por mí. Yo pasé un dedo en medio de su ceja para que relajara su gesto y él sonrió débil al sentir mi tacto.

—No quiero alejarte de mí —susurró, pasando su mano por mi mejilla—. Hace un rato, cuando te observé, quería decirte que toda esta furia no era contra ti, sólo necesitaba respirar antes de cometer un error con cualquiera en esta casa, sobre todo contigo.

Asentí, comprensiva.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Edward, por eso te he dejado a solas todo lo que he podido. Siento mucho si he llegado tan de repente y te ha molestado pero necesitaba saber cómo estabas.

Sus ojos se pusieron aún más dulces.

—¿Cómo mi propia esposa puede molestarme? —preguntó, sonriendo—. Cariño, no tendría por qué. Tú eres mi vida ahora, voy a protegerte.

Me desvié de su mirada, buscando qué decir. No quería hacerlo parte de esto a sabiendas de cómo podía reaccionar.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —inquirió, tomándome la barbilla—. Bella, si te ha dañado…

—Ella sólo habla para sí misma. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Sabes que me preocupo por ti. Si esa mujer llega a hacerte algo, yo me muero —insistió, llevando una de sus manos a mi rostro, acunándolo y acariciando mis labios con el pulgar.

—Yo también me preocupo por ti. —Le saqué una pequeña sonrisa—. Y tampoco quiero que ella te haga daño—. Le di un pequeño toquecito en la nariz, de la misma forma en que él lo hacía conmigo.

Edward entrelazó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la besó, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—Has llegado en el momento oportuno, saber que no te has ido me ha hecho sentir mejor que nunca. —Suspiró, mirándome a los ojos—. Bella, yo no voy a dar pie atrás a lo que hace años firmé.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero lo oculté cobijándome en su pecho. La tranquilidad hizo que cada espacio de mi cuerpo volviera a su sitio. Edward, demandante y aprehensivo, buscó mis labios para besarme con su característica intensidad y nos perdimos en él, derramando cada cuota de juicio, olvidándonos completamente del mundo que nos rodeaba.

—Necesitaba uno de estos para proseguir —me murmuró contra los labios.

—Yo necesito uno todas las veces que sean necesarias —le aseguré, sosteniéndome fuerte de él.

Edward, mientras rozaba su nariz con la mía, subía su mano por mi muslo hasta la cintura, disfrutando de mi presencia.

—Si tan solo hubiera podido gritarle que eres tú la mujer a quien amo —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No se puede y está bien —respondí.

—¡Está mal, mi amor! Debe saberlo para que deje de hacerte daño, sé que te duele.

—Pero no se puede, si Esme lo sabe ahora quizá acabe con un infarto.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Me habría gustado llegar aquí y que todos te recibieran con cariño. Una cena fantástica, sentándote en la cabeza de la mesa, todos contentos con la mujer que yo amo, mi invitada de honor, mi esposa —murmuró.

Me sentí inmensamente triste.

—Que pudiéramos mostrar nuestros anillos, que pudiera besarte libremente sin esta maldita mierda. No te mereces esto, cariño, no lo mereces.

—Pero estamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa —respondí.

Me dio un último beso antes de respirar hondo. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro, oliendo su aroma característico.

—Es hora de fingir otra vez, ¿no? —asumió en voz baja.

Hice un mohín incómodo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Ve tú primero, yo iré luego.

Me levanté de su regazo y esperé a que se alejara hasta la puerta, mirándolo con atención. Pero él antes de abrir se quedó de pie, quizá pensando en algo.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, me vendría muy bien un té de esos que haces tú —dijo finalmente.

Le sonreí.

—Te estaré esperando con uno en la sala —prometí—. Y sonríe, a todos nos gusta verte así. Por favor —pedí.

—Te amo —me dijo.

—Te amo —repetí.

Edward me guiñó un ojo y se marchó, dejando un vacío enorme en mí. Lo que más quería era salir de este despacho junto a él, sin tener que fingir lo que ya no éramos.

Negué, disipando mis preocupaciones y me di la vuelta para marcharme también. Sin embargo, en medio de aquel movimiento, tuve un ligero mareo.

Tragué, preocupada por lo que estaba sintiendo hace una semana. No era normal.

.

Estaba poniéndole un poco de miel a la taza de té que Edward me había pedido tal como le gustaba, sólo la punta de la cuchara.

Rebecca se acercó, un tanto curiosa.

—¿Es para mí? —bromeó, poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

Habíamos terminado por tomar completa confianza la una de la otra gracias al exabrupto de hace un rato. Rebecca se veía más relajada si no estaba sola en la cocina haciendo la cena para Alice, así que mi mejor remedio era hacerle compañía.

—Es para el Sr. Edward, si quiere puedo prepararle uno. —Sonreí.

—No te preocupes, creo que si me tomo una caeré dormida como tronco. A mi niño le gusta el té con una pizca de miel…

—Ya lo hice. —Sonreí.

Levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

En ese momento llegó él, que parecía bastante exhausto luego de una charla con sus padres. Cuando se encontró conmigo, su semblante mejoró un poco, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—¿Ha podido hablar con su madre? —le preguntó Rebecca, enseñándole el taburete de la isla para que se sentara.

—Claro, Rebecca. Me preocupé pero un remedio milagroso le hizo sentir mucho mejor —explicó, sosteniéndose la barbilla con la mano.

Quise mirar de reojo, pero preferí no delatarme.

—¿Al menos las cosas van mejor?

—Sabes que nunca mejorarán de la manera en que todos quieren, pero la fiesta está en paz —susurró—. ¿Qué tiene ahí, Srta. Swan?

Me di la vuelta con la pequeña taza y se la llevé.

—Supe que le dolía la cabeza, así que hice esto para usted —mascullé.

—Siento que me explotará pronto. Muchas gracias. —Cuando lo tomó, aprovechó de tocar mi mano que la sujetaba, haciendo que mil sensaciones recorrieran todo mi cuerpo.

Rebecca dio un respingo cuando sintió la campana de la cocina, así que se alejó de nosotros, que estábamos mirándonos con cierta quietud.

Se nos estaba haciendo complejo poder disimular todo lo que queríamos decirnos.

—Iré a poner los cubiertos, Alice está pronta a llegar. Aprovecharé de decirle a los señores.

Cuando Rebecca se marchó, Edward no tardó en tomar la misma mano que rozó, sujetándola fuerte pero sin hacerme daño.

—Mi madre no dejó de hablar de ti.

Enarqué una ceja, curiosa.

—Me dijo que, si tú no hubieras estado, probablemente no habría podido salir de la cama. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiere?

—Quizá no dimensiono cuánto, pero sé que me quiere, quizá tanto como yo a ella.

Sabía que a Renata la amaba como a una hija y eso me entristecía, no por mí, sino por Esme, que se enceguecía de la peor manera posible. Yo no sabía si esa mujer sentía lo mismo, pero resultaba tan molesto saber que, de poder, ella volvería felizmente a esta casa, a esta vida y a Edward, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el daño que provocó en quien más la quería no fuera más que un recuerdo pobre del pasado.

—Te has puesto triste, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió, acunando mi rostro.

—Nada. Bébete el té, no quiero verte con un dolor similar al de la vez pasada —evadí, suspirando de por medio.

Él, un poco receloso, asintió.

Cuando volvimos a la sala, tanto Esme como Carlisle estaban juntos. Parecían recién enamorados, lo que me enterneció mucho. Debía ser bastante difícil llegar a ese estado luego de los años, como dos afortunados.

Al vernos se separaron un poco pero yo simplemente les hice un gesto para que siguieran en lo suyo.

Edward regresó al piano para tocar un poco de música, lo que servía de relajo para todos, especialmente para él y para mí, porque cada vez que podía, volvía a tocar esa canción que me regaló.

Alice y Jasper llegaron unos minutos después. En cuanto Rebecca abrió, la alegría se destapó, especialmente de mi pequeña cuñada, que siempre parecía brincar de un pie. Cuando nos contempló se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, así que preferí acercarme junto con todos a saludar para evitar preguntas indiscretas.

—Se ven tan felices, cómo les hace el amor de bien —exclamé, dándole un abrazo a ambos.

—Te ves un poco cansada, imagino que las vacaciones con Emmett y Rose surtieron el efecto equivocado —me dijo Alice con una sonrisilla pícara.

Me sorprendí un poco, ¿de verdad me veía cansada?

—Yo creo que mi hermanita se ve increíble, tienes los ojos más brillantes que antes. ¿Qué ocurrió mientras no estaba? —inquirió Jasper, elevando una ceja.

Negué, evitando cualquier atisbo de inquisición.

Alice se acercó a su abuela y le tocó las mejillas, comprobando cómo estaba. Cuando notó su palidez y ligera debilidad nos miró a todos, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cariño, recién acabamos de llegar —le susurró Jasper.

Pero Alice negó, muy terca.

—Díganme qué ocurrió, todos parecen muy serios aunque traten de ocultarlo. Tío, ¿me dirás algo? —Se dirigió a Edward, que se estaba inquietando más de lo debido.

—Tuvimos una visita inesperada y no bienvenida... —comenzó a decir el Sr. Cullen.

—Carlisle, no es así —lo interrumpió Esme, haciendo que Edward tensara su mandíbula.

—Lo es —afirmó el cobrizo.

Jasper me tomó la mano, como si quisiera protegerme como cuando éramos niños frente a peleas de ajenos, así que se la tomé fuerte.

Alice se encolerizó de inmediato, dejando a un lado su bolso. No tardó ni diez segundos en adivinar de quién se trataba.

—¿¡Esa mujer otra vez!? —gritó—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Qué demonios se cree para venir así como así a…!?

—Marie Alice, suficiente —espetó Edward con voz firme y dura. Ella intentó seguir pero él levantó el dedo índice de forma muy seria—. Esta situación no te compete, el asunto es mío y no quiero que te adentres a un terreno que desconoces, ¿bien?

Alice bufó y se cruzó de brazos, sacando ese lado un tanto caprichoso. Odiaba que no tomaran en cuenta sus reclamos, sobre todo si se trataba de algo tan grave.

—No quiero reclamos —insistió él, muy tajante. A veces su lado maduro resultaba enormemente intimidante, especialmente para nosotras, que éramos más jóvenes—. Además, no quiero que arruines tu llegada de la luna de miel con algo de tan poca importancia. —Sonrió al fin, poniendo un brazo en los hombros de ella.

Su sobrina finalmente terminó sonriendo como él y lo recibió como un koala.

Todos terminamos respirando más tranquilos, deseando que el mal rato se haya acabado ya. La llegada de esa mujer, al fin de cuentas, había hecho que todo se pusiera cuesta arriba, incluidos Jasper y yo, que se incomodaba bastante cuando Alice se comportaba así. En fin, Renata Vulturi era un grano inmenso en el culo.

La cena que Rebecca había preparado estaba increíble, no dejamos de hacerle cumplidos, sobre todo porque se había esmerado demasiado. Amaba a Alice y adoraba a Jasper.

—Te extrañé tanto —le susurré a Jasper, que estaba sentado junto a mí.

Nadie nos prestaba atención, pues la sobremesa los tenía a todos ensimismados.

Mi hermano me besó la frente, pero cuando se separó frunció el ceño de preocupación.

—Sabes que yo también —me contestó con el mismo volumen—. Alice tiene razón, te ves algo cansada, ¿puedo saber por qué?

Ni yo sabía por qué, pero suponía que se debía a lo que había pasado con esa mujer.

—No me gustan las discusiones, ya sabes cómo me ponen. —Me encogí de hombros.

—No debiste ver eso, Edward no debió hacer un escándalo…

—Tiene razones suficientes para hacerlo —lo frené, pero luego carraspeé para calmar mi brusquedad.

—Lo sé, tranquila, es que no me gusta que te hagas cargo de problemas que no te corresponden, ya sabes que lo hiciste durante años con nosotros.

Suspiré y le di un abrazo, mientras él volvía a besarme la frente.

Cuando la cena terminó aproveché la instancia para ir al baño, encontrándome con Alice saliendo de él mientras se sacudía las manos mojadas.

—Qué bueno que estamos a solas, necesito a mi amiga para soltar toda la rabia que aún tengo guardada —exclamó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Es por ella?

—Obvio. ¡La odio!

Quise decirle que yo también pero sólo le sonreí empáticamente.

—No entiendo cómo mi abuela permite que pise otra vez esta casa, ¿sólo para causarle malestar a mi tío?

—La quiere, frente a eso es difícil actuar.

—Engañó a su hijo, ¿qué otra cosa necesita para echarla a patadas de aquí?

—Pero ella no lo sabe, ¿no?

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Mi tío y su férrea idea de que es mejor guardar su puta imagen perfecta —gruñó—. Supongo que no quiere darse cuenta que de todos modos mi abuela le atribuiría la culpa a él. " _Tú la descuidaste, Edward_ " —la imitó—. Pero bien, todos tienen razón, al carajo ella.

A pesar de que quería enviarla al carajo, me resultaba complejo no olvidar su cara y sus expresiones, tan dulces y ajenas a lo que alguna vez pensé de ella. ¿Así de fácil lograba encantar a los demás? Quizá, si se me presentaba la oportunidad, podía saber más de ella y con ello, averiguar exactamente qué quería al venir a Nueva York, porque estaba claro, no venía sólo a esperar un saludo. Renata venía a por Edward sin temor, pero lo que ella no sabía era que al lado de él había una mujer dispuesta a defenderlo sin miedo.

Esa mujer era yo.

.

.

.

Todd venía conmigo en el taxi, muy entusiasmado por salir conmigo. No nos veíamos hace tantos días que eso era todo lo que él esperaba.

—¿Adónde vamos, Chocolate? —preguntó, mirando por la ventana.

No alcancé a contestarle, puesto que el taxi llegó donde Edward nos esperaba. Cuando Todd lo vio, se sorprendió y sonrió, mientras que mi cobrizo fingió también sorprenderse de forma natural por nuestro encuentro.

Él me miró de forma intensa, como si quisiera decirme todo con sus ojos.

—¡Hola, tío Edward! —exclamó mi hermanito—. ¿También irás con nosotros?

—Estaba paseando por aquí y de pronto me encontré con ustedes, ¿no es divertido?

Mi hermanito asintió, emocionado de volver a ver a su tío Edward.

—Me parece una excelente idea acompañarlos, ¿qué dices, Todd? —inquirió él.

—¿Puede venir con nosotros, Bella?

Me reí.

—Claro que sí.

Edward me ayudó a poner a Todd en la silla y tiró de él con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la mía, entrelazando sus dedos. Mi hermano nos quedó mirando y luego frunció el ceño.

—Ya hablaremos de esto, ¿bueno? —le susurré.

Asintió obediente.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un Banana Split? —exclamó mi cobrizo.

—¡Sí! —vociferó Todd.

Me puse a reír.

—Yo quiero que tenga mucho chocolate —supliqué, agarrándome del brazo de mi esposo mientras ponía ojitos de perro hambriento.

—¿Chocolate? Estás muy antojadiza, cariño —me susurró Edward mientras pasaba sus labios por mi mejilla.

—Muero por chocolate —respondí, mientras me ponía un poco nerviosa de lo que me estaba pasando.

 _Algo está muy raro_ , pensé.

Él nos llevó hacia una heladería infantil muy divertida. Todo era para niños y estaba repleto de padres con sus hijos. Era un ambiente familiar en el que francamente nunca imaginé ver a Edward.

—Vamos a probar tu paciencia, Bombón —canturreé.

—¿Crees que no tolero estos ambientes? —Sonreía.

—Digamos que debes estar acostumbrado a…

—Lugares aburridos y monótonos —me interrumpió.

Me besó la frente mientras Todd nos miraba, muy concentrado.

—Bella, tío Edward, ¿ustedes son novios? —nos preguntó de manera muy franca.

Los dos respiramos hondo y nos acomodamos en la mesa. Mi cobrizo tomó mi mano nuevamente y la depositamos para que él pudiera ver nuestro contacto.

—Todd, sí, somos… más que novios en realidad —afirmé de manera pausada.

Él pestañeaba mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a asomar.

—¿Son como Emmett y Rose? —preguntó, ladeando su cabecita.

Nos pusimos a reír.

—Lo somos.

—¿Y tendrán bebés?

Nuestra risa comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

—No lo sé —respondí—, pero lo que sí sé es que yo lo amo mucho.

—Y yo amo mucho a tu hermana —añadió mi cobrizo.

Él se acomodó las mejillas con sus manitos, contentísimo.

—Solo… quiero pedirte algo que está mal, no deberías hacerlo, pero en este caso es lo mejor —susurré.

—¿Qué pasa, Chocolate?

Respiré hondo mientras Edward se llevaba mi mano a sus labios, besándola para darme ánimos.

—Necesito que esto quede entre nosotros… Al menos por unas semanas, por favor, cariño. Está mal guardar secretos con papá, muy mal pero esta vez es necesario. Prometo que pronto podrás decírselo a todo el mundo pero ahora… no es bueno.

Mi hermanito arqueó las cejas.

—¿No los dejan estar juntos? —preguntó, nuevamente muy franco.

Mis ojos se pusieron acuosos.

—Es complejo por ahora, Vainilla, pero ya podremos ser felices todos juntos, te lo juro.

—Es triste, cuando la gente se quiere no debería estar mal. El amor es lindo. En clase, la maestra dice que no importa nada cuando la gente se quiere. ¿Por qué pasa eso, Bella? Tío Edward te ama y tú a él, ¿por qué está mal?

Dios, me lo hacía tan difícil.

—Solo hay personas a las que le cuesta entenderlo…

—¿Cómo pasa cuando hay dos papis y dos mamis?

—Así es, Todd, es exactamente lo mismo. Pero ya lo entenderán, también te lo prometo —afirmó Edward.

Mi hermano se quedó más tranquilo y asintió, prometiéndonos guardar por unas pocas semanas este maldito secreto.

.

Todd ya llevaba la mitad de su _Banana Split_ , mientras Edward se bebía un café muy cargado. Yo estaba disfrutando mi helado de chocolate como si no hubiera un mañana, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de un bocado como estos.

Por debajo de la mesa, el cobrizo comenzó a buscar mi mano, que descansaba inerte sobre mi muslo. Cuando logró apretarla yo le sonreí sin saber qué más decirle.

—¿No tienes hambre? —me preguntó en voz muy baja.

Le mostré la lengua y él me robó un beso que no pasó desapercibido por mi curioso hermano. Él comenzó a señalar hacia el tumulto de niños que jugaban con un payaso que regalaba globos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —le pregunté con suavidad.

—Quiero que lo haga mi tío Edward, ¿puedo?

Edward se puso a reír mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo celos.

En ese momento una niña, que también estaba en silla de ruedas, se le acercó para invitarlo a jugar. Su madre, una mujer de más o menos mi edad, nos sonrió de forma educada.

—¿Les molesta que lo llevemos? —nos preguntó.

—No hay problema —respondí, suspirando de por medio.

—Cuidaremos a su hijo, cualquier cosa estaremos allá —nos señaló. No era muy lejos, así que simplemente asentí, agradecida.

Cuando la mujer se fue, los dos nos reímos con suavidad, algo divertidos de escuchar cómo nuevamente Todd se convertía en nuestro hijo.

—Ahora, ¿te comerías eso por mí? —inquirió, poniéndose a reír.

Fruncí los labios, algo pensativa pero él metió el dedo en la crema y me embadurnó labios y cara con ella.

—¡Edward! —lo regañé, uniéndome a sus carcajadas.

Me tomó la cara con ambas manos y me plantó un beso, lamiendo la crema de mis labios.

—¡Todd puede vernos! —exclamé sonriente.

—Está ocupado con su nueva amiga, shh… —me calló, volviendo a besarme—. Además, él entendió muy bien que te amo.

—En eso tienes razón —respondí—. Ojalá todos pensaran como él.

—De momento, tenemos esta tarde libre para amarnos, nuestro nuevo aliado solo está feliz por nosotros.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, mucho más tranquila, mucho más feliz que antes, porque Edward estaba enamorándome más y más.

.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —exclamé, mirando hacia los rincones.

Papá aún no llegaba, lo que era perfecto.

—¡Ay, mi niña! —canturreó Sue, que seguía estando muy melancólica por esos días lejos de aquí.

Cuando vio que venía con Edward, ella finalmente sonrió y le dio un abrazo apretado.

—¿Ya llegó? —preguntó Rose, a quien ya se le comenzaba a notar la pancita—. ¡Bella! —chilló al verme.

Nos abrazamos de forma apretada mientras veía emerger a Emmett, muy curioso.

—¡Hey! ¡Ya llegaron!

Fui abrazada por los dos al mismo tiempo, situación que Edward tuvo que soportar también. Aunque, a juzgar por su rostro, él estaba muy contento con el recibimiento que le estaba dando parte de mi familia.

—Bien, cuéntennos qué hicieron…

Rose se quedó sin habla cuando miró nuestras manos, que estaban entrelazadas mientras él me tocaba la barriga. Los ojos de mi mejor amiga comenzaron a brillar y entonces se llevó una mano a los labios, lo que alarmó a Emmett y a Sue.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Emmett.

Me mordí el labio, a punto de ponerme a llorar de poder contárselos sin miedo.

—¿Puedo hablar? —me preguntó Edward al oído.

Asentí.

Mi cobrizo carraspeó.

—Bella y yo nos casamos en Dubái —anunció Edward con solemnidad.

Hubo seis pares de ojos inmensos delante de nosotros. Parecían anonadados.

—Queríamos aprovechar el tiempo en soledad. Fue simbólico pero para nosotros significa todo. —Me miró y me besó la sien—. Nos casaremos bajo el amparo de la ley cuando sea posible, pero ya pueden llamarnos marido y mujer.

Rose se puso a llorar mientras que Emmett se acercó a Edward y le palpó la espalda, uniéndose al llanto de mi mejor amiga. Sue se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo, otro más a la lista, solo que esta vez parecía cargado de emociones.

—Estoy tan contenta de que al fin puedas ser feliz —me dijo al oído—. Lo mereces. Estoy contigo.

—¡Te odio! No me dijiste nada. ¡Yo quería estar contigo! —siguió lloriqueando Rose mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

—Fue culpa mía. La sorpresa la hice yo, quería que fuera perfecto, un momento íntimo. Lo siento. —Se rio mi cobrizo.

—Estoy feliz, da igual —dijo ella—. Al fin Bella tiene alguien que pueda amarla con todo su corazón. Y tú también, Edward. Espero sean muy felices, porque vaya que se lo merecen.

Mi Edward me abrazó desde atrás y me besó el cuello, haciendo que yo sonriera, increíblemente feliz.

.

.

.

Me reí al leer el mensaje de Trace avisándome que ya estaba aquí y que quería verme tan pronto como fuera posible. Estábamos ansiosos por poder volver a trabajar nuevamente juntos, incluso si solo fuera para ayudarme a seguir avanzando en mi auditoría.

Guardé mi teléfono en el bolso y seguí caminando por el Central Park luego de unas horas vendiendo flores cerca de la fuente principal. Me había ido bastante bien, lo que me dejó muy entusiasmada, pues de alguna forma tenía que seguir ganando algo más de dinero luego de mi despido. No quería ser una mujer mantenida por su marido, respetando a quienes vivían de esa manera.

Cuando cruzaba la calle hacia la otra esquina, vi de lejos a una mujer que se me hacía muy conocida. A medida que se fue acercando no tuve dudas que era ella, Renata, vistiendo de forma muy elegante en color rosa pálido. Veníamos de direcciones opuestas e irremediablemente íbamos a toparnos pero la verdad era que no me importaba hacerle frente. En el instante en que me vio sonrió, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y caminó hacia mi dirección. Yo mantuve la compostura, sosteniéndome firme de mi bolso.

—¡Hola, qué gusto encontrar una cara conocida en esta gran ciudad! —exclamó, acercándose para besar mi mejilla.

Yo, un tanto rígida, la recibí.

—¿Qué hacías por aquí? Yo venía de ver un nuevo departamento, ¡me ha gustado tanto!

¿Qué? ¿Un departamento?

—Ah, qué maravilla —susurré—. No creí que fuera a quedarse aquí en Manhattan.

—Lo sé, es un poco extraño, recién llego y ya quiero quedarme. —Se rio—. Oh, lo siento mucho, quizá estoy siendo un poco confianzuda contigo y apenas nos conocemos, pero es que eres una de las pocas personas que se portó bien conmigo en esa casa. —Puso una mano en mi brazo mientras sonreía con una dulzura irrefutable.

Emulé otra sonrisa seca para enmascarar mis ganas de quitarme sus manos de encima.

Se me hacía bastante raro caerle tan bien, sobre todo porque yo la detestaba hasta la médula.

—Es generosidad —le seguí el juego—, sería descabellado tomar un bando que no me corresponde, ¿no cree?

—Eso es lo que yo también pienso —dijo—. Pero por favor, no me trates con respeto, me haces sentir vieja y creo que tampoco tenemos tantos años de diferencia. ¿Catorce? ¿O quizá quince?

Tragué, pero luego asentí, mientras miraba hacia el parque para intentar huir de su cháchara.

—Creo que está haciendo más frío de lo normal, permíteme invitarte un café, te debo la gentileza del otro día, ¿sí? —Movió sus pestañas largas mientras esperaba convencerme con sus impresionantes ojos azules.

La idea resultaba peor que tirarme desde la cúspide de la Estatua de la Libertad.

—Quizá otro día, debo ir a avanzar en mi trabajo…

—Oh, ¡no seas mala! —insistió, manteniendo su sonrisa amplia y, para mi desgracia, más sincera que nunca.

Sin mucho análisis y bajo una perspectiva completamente calculadora, comprendí que quizá podía sacar algún provecho de tan extraña cordialidad de su parte, no había nada de malo en ello, ¿no? Quizá, si llegaba a algún punto profundo, podría saber más de Renata Vulturi.

—¿Sabes qué? Me has convencido. Acepto.

.

Ella se sentó en frente una vez que yo ya lo había hecho y mientras el mesero nos presentaba la carta, me quedé un buen rato contemplándola.

Parecía una pesadilla tener a esta mujer en frente de mí, actuando completamente ajena a todo el tormento que me causaba su presencia y al odio que luchaba por no dejar ir. Era ella, Renata, la ex esposa de Edward, la persona que más daño le había hecho al hombre de mi vida. Luchar contra mi intensa necesidad por gritarle era suficientemente difícil, pero más aún, mantenerme en la silla comportándome como si nada sucediera entre nosotras. Lo que más me frustraba era que, aun así, no podía encontrar a ese demonio que imaginé. Renata era una mujer muy linda, dulce y, por más complejo que fuera admitirlo, simpática y agradable, quizá un poco confianzuda (tomando en cuenta sus propias palabras, su actuar hace un rato y evidentemente lo que hizo conmigo en casa de los Cullen) pero aquello no era motivo suficiente para sostener la imagen que yo imaginé que sería.

—¿Y? ¿Ya elegiste qué tomar? Yo creo que pediré un jazmín, sin azúcar por favor y con una pizca de limón —dijo de forma muy sofisticada, cerrando con suavidad la carta.

—Eh… —Miré rápidamente la inmensa cantidad de bebidas calientes, algunas que no había visto nunca—. Esta vez pasaré del café, prefiero un chocolate caliente.

Cuando el mesero se fue, Renata acortó las distancias entre las dos.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? Tengo tan pocos amigos que me he sentido muy sola últimamente. Acá en Manhattan no tengo a nadie y todos creyeron que venirme al país era un error. Tú fuiste una de las pocas personas que me tendió la mano, lo que de verdad agradezco.

Por un momento tuve la intención de sentirme mal por ella y por lo mucho que quería lanzarle esa taza de té aquel día, pero me arrepentí.

—Dirás, ¡qué mujer tan tonta para sentir tanta simpatía por alguien que no conoce! Pero cuando alguien recibe tanto rechazo de las personas, en el momento en que alguien le tiende la mano, por muy simple que sea, lo agradece mucho.

No supe qué contestarle.

—Imagino que debes ser muy querida allá en la casa de los Cullen —asumió, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

—La verdad, sí. Fui madrina de la boda de Alice y…

—Lo sé. —Me guiñó un ojo.

La miré extrañada y ella volvió a sonreír.

—Esme me lo contó.

—Ah, no sabía que en tan poco rato pudiste ponerte al día —dije, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—Con Esme siempre tuvimos una buena relación, es la mejor suegra que una mujer pudiera tener. La verdad, espero que algún día puedas encontrar una tan buena como ella.

Enarqué una ceja y asentí, pensando en el trasfondo irónico de su frase.

—Imagino que esa fue la razón principal para haberse decidido a ir a casa de los Cullen, con todos los recuerdos que eso pudiera traer debe ser complejo decidirse luego de tantos años —musité, como quien no quiere la cosa, tanteando el terreno preciso para poder llegar a ella.

La expresión de Renata se volvió un poco nostálgica y triste, como si los recuerdos le pasaran por el frente.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? No quiero aburrirte con mis problemas, ya te he dado suficientes dolores de cabeza allá en esa casa. —Arrugó su respingada nariz, un tanto avergonzada.

Me acomodé sutilmente y me sujeté la barbilla con las manos.

—Por supuesto —le dije con voz suave.

Renata tragó, muy triste y suspiró tan pesadamente que casi empatizo con ella.

—La verdad, tenía la esperanza de ver a Edward —confesó.

Por un momento el aire salió de mis pulmones.

Aun cuando no era novedad para mí, escucharlo de los labios de la aludida lo hacía todo mucho más real.

—¿Y eso…? ¿Por qué…? —intenté preguntar.

—Eres mujer, imagino que debes entenderme. ¿Te has enamorado?

Volví a tragar, pero mantuve la mirada fija en ella, aun cuando me costaba mantener la compostura.

—Sí —respondí. _De Edward, por cierto, y está conmigo_ , pensé, apretando mis muslos con rabia.

El mesero volvió con nuestros pedidos, y mientras los ponía, nosotras nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que nos dejara a solas.

—Entonces con mayor razón debes entender que el primer amor no es fácil de olvidar —susurró.

Por más que odiara la idea, ella había sido también su primer amor y eso, a veces, me hacía pensar que era lo suficientemente importante como para no olvidarlo.

—Entonces, ¿querías verlo por nostalgia? —insistí, tomando la taza de porcelana.

—¿Tú conoces nuestra historia?

—¿Por qué tendría que saberla? —Soné a la defensiva y enseguida bajé la guardia, sonriendo a duras penas.

Renata se quitó el negro cabello de los hombros y se centró en su taza humeante de jazmín.

—No lo sé, ¿Alice? —Suspiró—. Era una niña cuando la conocí, ahora debe odiarme. —Se rio—. Siempre fue un poco caprichosa, celosa y muy posesiva con Edward, que solía complacerla en todo lo que se proponía.

Cuando ella hablaba, parecía que había algo de desdén contra ella, algo pequeño y tan imperceptible que hasta dudé. Hasta ese entonces, mi amiga era solo una niña, ¿por qué Renata tendría aquella expresión? ¿Qué podía provocar ella a tan corta edad? _Quizá le quitaba la atención de él_ , pensé.

—No —musité—, quien me habló de ti fue Esme.

Tragó despreocupadamente su infusión de jazmín. Por supuesto, ella sabía perfectamente que su querida ex suegra jamás hablaría pestes de su persona, no con la sinceridad que sólo Edward podía tener.

 _Si tan solo supieras, Renata_ , pensaba, tensando mi mandíbula.

—¿Te contó todo eso de la separación y lo brutal que fue para nuestras familias? Porque lo fue, créeme. Han pasado muchos años y aún no puedo quitarme esa sensación del pecho, siento que desfallezco cada vez que rememoro esas escenas tan tristes. Desde que las cosas entre mi ex esposo y yo dejaron de existir… el mundo se me vino abajo —dijo. Lo sentí como un escupitajo en la cara.

¿Estaba diciéndome que eso la dejó devastada? ¡Eso era mentira!

—No voy a entrar en detalles, de sólo decirlo se me quita completamente la alegría —bufó.

—Me imagino tu dolor —mascullé, limpiándome los labios con la servilleta, de forma muy lenta, mientras la observaba cambiar su expresión a una de total y entera tristeza—. ¿Fue culpa de él?

Se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué contestar. Me quedé esperando, tanteando la posibilidad de que fuese realmente sincera con esta desconocida.

—Yo sé que cometí muchos errores, de los cuales me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy. Edward trabajaba tanto, apenas me tocaba. —Yo miré a otro lado, imaginando aquello, sintiéndome asqueada y muy incómoda—, no éramos la pareja apasionada que algún momento fuimos, era como si su trabajo le importara más que yo, ¡su propia esposa! Sentía que no me quería, que estaba sola y… —Se quedó en pausa un momento, como si tuviera una lágrima en la garganta—. Yo lo amaba tanto, no tengo expresiones para hacerte comprenderlo.

Volví a beber de la taza, pues mi garganta se había puesto seca y muy amarga.

Renata no necesitaba ninguna expresión ni calificativo para hacerme entender lo que yo de verdad sentía por él, porque no había manera de que sus sentimientos egoístas pudieran compararse con los míos, pues jamás podría hacerle lo que esa mujer había provocado en Edward, de eso estaba completamente segura.

—Pero también cometí errores, busqué refugio en otros brazos. —Su voz comenzó a descender, como si aquello no tuviera importancia—. Y bueno, las cosas se hicieron pedazos.

Entrecerré mis ojos, apretando aún la taza caliente entre mis dedos. Era como si en mi interior el fuego del enojo no me permitiese sentir el hervor del brebaje.

—¿Y eso fue todo? —inquirí, poniendo una expresión de completo entendimiento.

—Hay más detalles que prefiero guardarme, no tienen importancia.

Quise reír ante su falsedad. Pues claro, robarse el trabajo de tu propio esposo no tenía ninguna relevancia en la historia.

—El divorcio debió ser muy difícil me imagino, no quiero ni imaginar cuánto sufriste —ironicé, pero ella no captó el tono de mi voz.

—Lo fue —murmuró, rompiendo a llorar de manera suave—. Cuando Edward llegó con su abogado y aquellos papeles yo… quería desfallecer, era… —Se tapó la boca para acallar su lamento y yo bajé la guardia, buscando algún atisbo de falsedad. Para mi sorpresa, su angustia parecía muy real—. Lo siento.

—No, tranquila —dije, mirando hacia las demás personas.

Lo que menos quería hacer era alertar a los demás.

—Edward me pidió el divorcio en muy poco tiempo, ¡no tardó en sacarme de su vida como si yo no le importara! Te juro, Isabella, que el mundo se me vino abajo. Él es una persona muy intransigente, pero conmigo lo fue sin permitirme respiro.

Puso su antebrazo sobre la mesa y lentamente comenzó a subirse la manga de su blusa de seda, descubriendo la piel. Cuando vi los cortes, jadeé, sin poder creerlo. La miré a ella, buscando alguna respuesta, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

—Cuando el divorcio se hizo realidad quise suicidarme, lo practiqué en el baño de mi departamento en España. Me encontraron de milagro, sino hubiera muerto. —Se escondió el antebrazo de inmediato, mirándome avergonzada.

Yo no podía creerlo, de todas las cosas que imaginé de ella, nunca pensé que fuera a atentar contra su propia vida por él. No lo entendía, ¿cómo luego de todo lo que hizo y provocó en Edward, la idea de su divorcio le provocaba tal estado para querer suicidarse? ¡Era demencial!

—Debió ser muy complejo para tu familia y… para Edward.

Asintió.

—Él fue a España a verme a la clínica, no dejaba de sentirse culpable y yo la verdad era que no podía aguantar que sólo viniera a buscarme por lo que hizo. Yo aún lo amaba muchísimo, pero no podía tenerlo atado a mí por lástima.

Edward… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¡¿Por qué callarlo?! Dios, los malditos secretos.

—A—ahora, ¿ya no sientes lo mismo por él? —inquirí, sintiendo la bilis en mi garganta.

Pestañeó, con las lágrimas semisecas en su pálida piel.

—Después de tantos años creí que sólo sentía un cariño muy especial por él pero en cuanto lo vi comprendí que mi corazón aún tiene su nombre. Reviví todo el amor. —Suspiró Renata—. Decidí quedarme en Manhattan por Edward, porque quiero recuperarlo. Y voy a hacerlo bajo cualquier pronóstico.

Apreté las manos bajo la mesa, a punto de levantarme y salir de aquí, esperando no verla nunca más en mi vida, ¡deseando que dejase de existir o que se fuera lejos de aquí!

Una náusea profusa me desestabilizó pero mantuve la compostura con todo el dolor que eso provocó en mi cuerpo.

—Mi Eddie está cada día más guapo. —Sonrió—. Es increíble que aún mantenga esos ojos tan lindos, están idénticos a cuándo éramos dos jóvenes inmaduros. Es difícil dejar de amarlo.

—¿Eddie? —inquirí entre dientes.

—Oh. Es el apodo que siempre le tuve, bobadas de esposos.

Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora miré mi reloj, aun sin captarla con exactitud.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento —dije, levantándome de la silla.

—Pero si recién estábamos conociéndonos, ¿te he aburrido? ¡Cuéntame de ti!

Negué, tragándome otra náusea de furia y desazón.

—No, en lo absoluto, te agradezco la confianza, no debe ser fácil abrirse de esa manera con una desconocida —musité, un tanto sarcástica—. Ahora tengo que irme.

Ella asintió, de pronto mirando mi mano, donde estaban mis anillos. Entonces frunció el ceño, arrugando esa piel inmaculada.

—¿Estás casada? —me preguntó, muy curiosa—. Tus anillos son muy hermosos.

Renata parecía curiosa por ellos.

—Sí —respondí—. Estoy casada.

—Oh, qué maravilloso. Imagino que con un buen hombre, ¿no?

Sonreí mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Con un hombre maravilloso. El mejor —dije, clavando mi mirada en la suya—. Te encantaría conocerlo.

Ella se acercó a besarme nuevamente la mejilla y cuando olí su perfume cítrico y caro, sentí que iba a vomitar.

De pronto, escuché el sonido de mi móvil y yo rápidamente revisé. Era Edward.

" _Ya estoy donde dijiste que te fuera a buscar._

 _Estoy ansioso por verte, cariño_

 _Te amo_ ".

Oh, estaba aquí.

Guardé rápidamente mi teléfono, sintiendo algo extraño nuevamente en la base de mi estómago.

Cuando iba a despedirme de manera definitiva de esa detestable mujer, Edward entró por la puerta de la cafetería. Miró hacia los rincones, ansioso por encontrarme entre las personas. En el momento en que me vio, simplemente sonrió, complacido pero aquella mueca se rompió cuando notó que yo estaba con su ex esposa.

—Renata —la llamó con rabia.

La mujer se giró, impactada de escuchar la voz de él.

—¿Edward?

No podía creerlo.

Nosotros nos miramos. Mi cobrizo se veía furioso por verme con Renata y parecía querer sacarme del medio a como diera lugar, como protegiéndome de todos, en especial de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, mirando a su ex esposo.

—Esa pregunta debo hacértela yo —bramó él—. ¿Qué haces tú acercándote a ella?

Renata miró el anillo que tenía Edward y frunció el ceño de manera más marcada, comprendiéndolo todo. Yo caminé hacia mi esposo, tomé su mano, y Edward, en un gesto de profunda protección, me sostuvo muy cerca, manteniéndome lejos de esa mujer.

—Te presento a mi esposo, Renata Vulturi, creo que lo conoces bien, ¿no?

Pestañeó de manera lenta, tragando esta nueva noticia como si fuera un seco trozo de ladrillo en su garganta.

Edward apretó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios mientras intentaba calmar sus intenciones por gritarle que se marchara de su vista, siempre manteniéndome fija junto a él, temeroso de que cualquiera de sus acciones me hiciera daño.

—Esta es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirándonos con inquietud.

—Bella es mi esposa, Renata, y te pediré que no vuelvas a acercarte más a ella, porque voy a protegerla de tu mierda, ¿bien? —gruñó Edward.

—Dios, Esme nunca me dijo… —Abrió sus ojos—. No lo sabe, ¿no?

Tragué pero me mantuve imperturbable.

—Atrévete a decirle algo y prometo que te desgracio la vida, Renata Vulturi, tal como lo hiciste conmigo —espetó Edward—. Si hay algo que no voy a permitir es que toques o intentes decirle algo a Bella, ¿me oíste? Madre podría creerte, claro que sí, pero ¿estás dispuesta a que te odie más de lo que ya lo hago? Cualquier cosa que hagas me unirá más a la mujer que amo, solo atrévete y verás.

Los ojos de Renata rugían de odio mientras me miraba, analizándome y, por supuesto, mirándome con desdén. Luego, esas mismas cuencas se llenaron de lágrimas, en especial cuando miró al hombre que, según ella, amaba.

—Aléjate, ¿sí? Esme aún no sabe lo que hiciste. Tu imagen se irá cayendo a pedazos si usas tus palabras en nuestra contra. Además, ¿crees que luego de todo esto van a creerte? ¿Crees que Esme va a aceptar que la mujer que engañó a su hijo y lo dejó en bancarrota, vuelva nuevamente a su vida? Ten cuidado conmigo, Renata, porque quizá pienses que soy frágil, pero no lo soy, me creo capaz de mucho para defenderme, pero especialmente para defender a Edward. Yo sí lo amo, sí lo respeto y sí estoy feliz por sus logros. No me come la lengua por destrozarte delante de todos los Cullen. Nosotros pronto anunciaremos lo que tenemos, quien pierde eres tú, Renata. Con Isabella Swan no se juega.

Me di la vuelta mientras me comían las ganas por escupirle la cara. Pero yo era una chica decente, mis escupos eran las palabras. Edward tragó y me siguió, rugiendo por dentro, furioso de tener que verle la cara a Renata.

Una vez afuera, me llevé una mano al pecho y apreté la cadenita con todas mis fuerzas, buscando calmar todas las preguntas, sensaciones e ideas.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —me preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su coche.

Asentí.

En cuanto se sentó a mi lado comenzó a manejar, él estaba muy furioso.

—¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te hizo daño? Bella…

—Estoy bien —le respondí con firmeza—. Es solo… Su presencia me agota, Edward.

—¿Sabes qué? No dejaré que esa mujer nos cague el día, ¿bueno? Vamos a cenar, tú decides dónde.

Yo sonreí, calmándome de a poco.

—Edward —lo llamé.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que vaya con Esme…?

—No, Renata hará algo peor —respondió en voz baja—. Nunca actúa llevada por sus impulsos.

La idea me asustaba tanto.

—Al menos estamos juntos.

Me miró y me besó la frente.

—Juntos, nada más importa.

Respiré hondo, buscando calmar el miedo que me provocaba la existencia de Renata en mi vida, porque aunque me costara admitirlo, su maldad resultaba aterrorizante.

.

.

.

—¿Qué tienes aquí? ¿Piedras? —me preguntó Edward mientras arrastraba mi última maleta.

—Son solo mis vestidos.

—Te lo reprocharía pero me encanta cómo te ves con ellos.

Me besó la mejilla, pero yo quería un beso en los labios, así que lo busqué como una demente y le repartí muchos por todo el rostro.

—Qué delicia —ronroneó, apretándome el culo.

—Mis plantas se verían tan lindas en el balcón —canturreé.

—Pues a por ello.

Seguí poniendo algunas cosas nuevas en el departamento, algunas eran nuevas, otras mías y finalmente las suyas. Estábamos adaptando el lugar como lo que era, nuestro nuevo hogar.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche terminamos de ordenar todo. Caímos en el sofá, muy agotados, mirando la pizza que tendríamos para cenar. Se me hacía agua la boca. Pero antes de comer miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendí de cómo su mundo se mezclaba con el mío. Era fascinante.

—Mi nuevo hogar —susurré.

—Me gusta que finalmente lo sientas así, porque lo es —me dijo Edward.

Lo miré y me acomodé en su pecho, descansando.

—¿Pensaste que tendrías a una loca de colores rondando por tu cementerio? —jugueteé.

Edward se puso a reír mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

—No, jamás lo pensé, pero estoy inmensamente feliz de haberla encontrado.

—Te amo tanto, Edward.

Me dio besos suaves en el cabello y fue bajando por mi rostro.

—Si supieras cuánto lo hago yo. —Suspiró—. Estoy inmensamente feliz a pesar de todo.

—Es difícil fingir pero queda menos.

Asintió.

—El aniversario de mis padres es en una semana, posterior a eso tú y yo lo gritaremos sin miedo.

Sonreí.

—Y aunque nos lluevan los lamentos, nos iremos a España a ese congreso, olvidándonos de todo.

—No puedo negarte que tengo miedo.

—Estás conmigo, pase lo que pase, tú y yo juntos, ¿bueno?

—Juntos —susurré.

—Ahora, ¿comerás? Porque estoy muerto de hambre, y si sigo así, acabaré comiéndote a ti.

—Primero lo haré yo.

Me agarré de su cuello y le di un beso salvaje. Edward me agarró de los muslos y me sujetó con necesidad, sometiendo mis deseos en un espiral de locura.

—Qué linda es mi nueva vida —susurré.

—Te amo, mi Flor de Colores.

—Y yo a ti, Bombón.

.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Trace me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, elevándome del suelo.

—¡Hey! ¡Harás que me caiga! —le grité entre risas.

—Lo siento, te extrañé bastante.

—Vaya, sí que estás sentimental —lo molesté—. Yo también, y mucho, siempre es bueno tener a los amigos devuelta.

Lo invité a pasar mientras mi perro lo olía sin parar, como si supiera que no era Edward.

—Qué hermosas flores, ¿las dejarás crecer? —me preguntó, tocando los pétalos de una de las cientos que había. Sonreí.

—Sí, eso espero, son flores especiales no crecen muy seguido en esta fecha pero haré lo posible en el invernadero de papá —le dije—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Trace me miró, distrayéndose de la belleza del regalo de Edward.

—Un café está bien —murmuró—. Son muchísimas, ¿cómo fue que las…? Él, ¿cierto?

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí.

—Un hombre tradicional y que te conoce muy bien, ¿eh? —dijo, enarcando una ceja sin malicia—. Nunca dejó de mirarte, era impresionante.

Yo solo negué y seguí con mi cometido.

—Cuando un hombre regala detalles que solo una única mujer puede apreciar, créeme que le importas, yo diría que más de lo que crees —asumió mientras me contemplaba.

Miré las flores, pensando en ello y sonreí, sintiendo cómo mi corazón lo comenzaba a extrañar.

—Y vaya departamento. No puedo creer que estés decorándolo tan bien. ¡Qué vista!

—¿No es magnífico?

Nos volcamos en volver a entablar las mismas conversaciones que teníamos antes, ahora más resueltos y sin malos entendidos. Me daba gusto saber que Trace ya estaba mejor y que había comenzado su tratamiento, lo que en definitiva lo tenía bastante mejor a como lo vi la última vez. Luego de un rato de cháchara, mi amigo se dedicó a revisar mi auditoría, esperando poder echarme una mano, él era mucho más experimentado que yo, así que no me venía mal una ayuda extra.

Mientras él seguía tecleando rápidamente en mi laptop, decidí tomar mi teléfono para revisarlo. Cuando vi la pantalla no pude evitar sorprenderme, pues Edward había estado llamándome durante toda la tarde que Trace y yo habíamos estado trabajando y hablando. Junto a las llamadas perdidas también había mensajes que denotaban su preocupación.

" _He estado llamándote por bastantes horas, ni siquiera sé si recibiste mi mensaje de voz. ¿Qué ocurre, Bells? Estoy asustándome_ ".

Suspiré, leyendo los que seguían.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —inquirió Trace, llamando mi atención.

Di un respingo y luego negué, tocando la pantalla con el pulgar.

—Sólo se preocupa por mí, eso es todo.

Frunció los labios, girando todo su torso hacia mí con ayuda de la silla.

—Quizá deberías llamarlo, no querrás preocuparlo más —susurró—. Y por cierto, ya he revisado suficiente parte de la auditoría, podríamos ponernos manos a la obra mañana o pasado, ¿bueno?

Asentí.

Me alejé un poco para llamar a Edward, sintiéndome algo culpable por tenerlo preocupado. Al tercer timbrazo él contestó con una voz intranquila.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —inquirió—. He estado llamándote todo el día sin respuesta alguna.

Sonreí.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Sólo se me pasó la hora con la auditoría y no me di cuenta de tus llamadas, eso es todo.

—Me mantuviste nervioso mientras trabajaba, apenas pude concentrarme. Ahora mismo me escapé de mi trabajo para ir a verte, no podía quedarme con la intranquilidad, no con lo que sucedió con Renata.

—Oh no, no tienes que dejar tu trabajo por mí, ya estoy bien, no quiero que te retrases en tus…

—Muy tarde, ya estoy dentro de mi coche, manejando hacia allá —me dijo. Podía apostar a que estaba sonriendo.

Suspiré, apoyándome en la pared.

—Entonces te estaré esperando —susurré, volviendo a sonreír—. Hoy la tarde está menos fría que de costumbre, podríamos comenzar mis lecciones de manejo, ¿no crees? Me vendría bien aprender.

—Me parece una excelente idea, espérame ahí —me dijo, hablándome de forma prometedora.

—Lo haré.

Cuando me giré hacia Trace, lo vi levantarse.

—¿Ya te vas? —le pregunté, haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, la verdad no quiero causar una discusión si él me ve aquí —murmuró, haciendo una cara de preocupación muy graciosa—. Si tan solo supiera…

Me largué a reír.

—Él no es así, menos sin razones aparentes.

—Lo será conmigo, ¿crees que alguien podría resistirse a mí? Eso lo sabe muy bien —bromeó y me dio un abrazo.

—Espero verte pronto —le susurré al oído.

—Muy pronto —respondió.

.

Edward llegó unos veinte minutos después. Cuando abrí me miró de pies a cabeza, analizando si todo estaba bien en mí. En el momento en que se vio más tranquilo, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Cuando aprecié el aroma de su piel, perfume y ropa limpia, cerré los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que me provocaba.

Sin embargo, la conversación con Renata aún seguía fresca, como si ella fuese un fantasma constante que hubiese hecho presencia de la peor manera posible.

—Extrañaba ver tus ojos chocolates —susurró, buscando mi rostro con ansiedad.

—¿Algo más? —inquirí divertida, mientras pestañeaba coquetamente.

Él se rio.

—Sabes qué más —masculló, tocándome el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Suspiró, cerrando un buen rato los ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy, cariño? ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Lo único que hice fue estar en el departamento. El tiempo pasó volando mientras hablaba con Trace…

—¿Trace? ¿Tu ex colega? —inquirió, algo más seco que de costumbre.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Claro. Hace mucho no lo veía y queríamos ponernos al día, además trabajamos juntos, me está ayudando con la auditoría.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, lo que no supe interpretar.

—Creí que el periodo de trabajo con él se había ido al olvido —profirió, intentando mantener el tono de voz de forma neutra.

—Hay cosas que se me han dificultado, él es más experimentado y, bueno, no puedo negarme a su ayuda. —Me encogí de hombros.

Sus ojos llameantes parecían algo incrédulos, como si Trace lo hiciera sentir inseguro. _Si tan solo supieras, bombón_ , pensé.

—Imagino que ahora estarán más cerca que nunca, dudo que logren terminar este trabajo tan rápido. —Se separó de mí y caminó hacia la sala, mientras Señor Calabaza se levantaba de su camita y venía a saludarlo.

Oh no. ¿Cómo podía ponerse celoso?

—Pues sí, es algo bastante largo, ¿cuál es el problema? —Lo seguí y me interpuse en su camino con los brazos cruzados.

—Ninguno —respondió, entrecerrando poco a poco la mirada—, sólo me llama la atención que vaya a pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

Tensé la mordida frente a su injusto comportamiento. ¿Él estaba poniéndose así sólo porque un amigo venía a verme, aun cuando su ex esposa había estado frente a ambos hace unos días? Yo jamás actué así.

Él finalmente se acercó y me tomó la cintura, calmando sus celos tontos. ¿Cómo podía sentirlos? Si yo lo amaba tanto.

—No quiero volver a tocar este tema, ¿bien? —le dije de manera clara.

Asintió mientras respiraba más tranquilo.

—Tampoco quiero discutir contigo —susurró—. Sólo necesitaba verte.

Le acaricié las mejillas ásperas por su barba incipiente y él, de manera muy abrupta me volvió a enredar en sus brazos, buscando mis labios de manera demandante. Yo lo recibí, sintiendo su pasión y deseos, tan carnales como nunca. Era como si necesitase cada espacio y cada arista de mí y mi cuerpo. Yo quedé mirándolo, explicándole con todos mis gestos cuánto me importaba él.

—Estoy haciendo cosas inexplicables por ti, me has hecho un títere, ¿eh, Bella?

Moví mi dedo índice negativamente.

—No eres un títere si quieres hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Sonrió, mucho más calmado.

—¿Un hechizo contra mí tal vez?

Me puse a reír y lo besé nuevamente.

—Ahora vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿sí? Quiero verte feliz otra vez.

—No estarás muy feliz luego, soy pésima alumna. —Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Y yo un excelente profesor. Vamos. —Me dio un azote en el culo, sacándome otra risotada.

.

El cielo no tardó en comenzar a oscurecerse; el crepúsculo se veía hermoso, dando inicio al brillo de las estrellas.

Edward decidió que era mejor enseñarme desde el estacionamiento y él mismo manejó hacia uno bastante alejado, cercano a la salida de Manhattan. Para mi buena suerte no habían muchos coches aparcados, lo que disminuía mi riesgo de chocar alguno (como era mi costumbre) y tener que pagarlos.

—Bien, necesito que tomes tu calma, a veces eres bastante ansiosa —me dijo muy solemne—. Quiero que respires y nos cambiamos de lado, ¿te parece?

Quise reírme como una adolescente, pero me contuve. Asentí y comencé a respirar, mirando la cantidad de palancas del flamante coche de Edward.

Una vez que cambiamos de lado en el coche, Edward me pidió que le enseñara cómo estaba acostumbrada a manejar. No tardó ni diez minutos en describir mis fallas, lo que sin duda me abrumaba pero también me divertía. En el momento en que hice partir el coche, tuve bastante dificultades porque su sola presencia hacía que mi cuerpo comenzara a hacer estupideces, ¡como si buscara sus regaños de hombre adulto!

—Creo que es más de lo que creí —murmuró, mirándome falsamente severo.

—Entonces ilústreme, profesor —exclamé, tomando el volante con entusiasmo—. Espero que me permita manejar sin que me asuste de mis propias inhabilidades al volante.

Suspiró y sonrió.

—No encontrarás otro como yo, eso lo sabes bien —alardeó.

Me hizo encender nuevamente el coche mientras iba dando instrucciones con calma, usando esa voz aterciopelada que siempre lograba relajar cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

—Sueles apretar muy rápido el acelerador, tienes la ventaja de que este coche te mantendrá a salvo mientras puedas, así que inténtalo sin miedo pero suave.

Asentí con la lengua afuera y puse el pie con la misma suavidad que él me decía. Edward se acercó para ver mejor mis habilidades, respirándome contra la mejilla derecha. Su calor sólo hizo que se me levantaran los vellos del cuerpo y que, como si mis movimientos no tuvieran conexión con mi cerebro, mi pie hiciera un extraño movimiento que nos hizo ir hacia delante de manera muy brusca.

—Ibas bien, ¿qué pasa?

—Sólo mantén la distancia, no quiero distracciones —le advertí.

Me acomodé mejor con las manos en el volante y, todavía con la lengua afuera, hice andar el coche. Comencé a respirar de manera calmada, tal como me lo dijo, y el coche comenzó a andar de forma suave.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamé.

—Concéntrate. Ahora ve hacia adelante y sácalo hacia la pista principal.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando que fuera una broma.

—No son tantos coches, además, es más fácil por ahí que dentro de la ciudad. No va a suceder nada, estoy contigo.

Tragué y asentí, apretando un poco más el acelerador.

Pero antes de proseguir, Edward volvió a explicarme (casi por undécima vez), cómo tenía que efectuar los cambios, uno de mis mayores talones de Aquiles. Cuando sintió que estaba —mediantemente— preparada, seguí mi camino hacia la salida del estacionamiento. El camino estaba algo vacío, así que aproveché la ocasión para relajarme un momento, manteniendo la velocidad necesaria y estando muy pendiente de la señalética.

—Vas bastante bien, ahora dobla e introdúcete a la izquierda —señaló con calma.

Eso significaba que nos adentraríamos hacia más tráfico. Maldita sea, ¡odiaba el tráfico!

—Mantén los ojos bien fijos en la carretera ahora, Bella, este coche es muy bueno como para que lo destruyas.

Le di una muy mala mirada, él se rio y me guiñó un ojo.

Seguí nuevamente sus instrucciones, encontrándome con una cantidad de autos bastante mayor. _No es tan fácil ahora_ , pensé, mientras intentaba concentrarme. Repasé cada cambio en mi cabeza y cada accionar del coche para no cometer una imprudencia.

Después de diez minutos de recorrido, comencé a repetir las mismas fallas de siempre, lo que hizo que Edward se acercara para poder ver qué estaba haciendo mal pero más detallado. Su imprudente cercanía y sus constantes miradas fijas, como las de un depredador pendiente de su presa, hicieron que mis pies colapsaran y frenara de golpe, justo con un camión desde atrás. Lo único que sentí fue el sonido del claxon, seguido por otros más como en efecto dominó.

—¡Lo siento! —grité, nerviosa.

Lo vi negar con la cabeza mientras hacía un chasquido con la lengua.

—Avanza rápido, no quiero que comiencen a bajarse y se nos echen encima —me dijo.

Cuando pude doblar y meterme a una calle más segura, detuve el coche y lo miré, esperando su regaño.

—De esa manera nunca podrás apoderarte del volante.

Entrecerré mis ojos y me recargué en el asiento para mirarlo muy seria.

—¡Eres tú el culpable! —grité.

—¿Qué? —Se largó a reír—. Tú estás en el coche, yo solo…

—Tu solo me miras, como si eso no fuera a afectarme. Lo siento, profesor, pero con esos ojos verdes tan asechadores es difícil que pueda aprender, menos si a eso le suma sus constantes cercanías, su respiración en mi cara y sus manos tocando las mías. —Me crucé de brazos, apegándomelos al pecho y echándome para atrás en el respaldo.

Edward me miró un buen rato, otra vez haciendo uso de la potencia de sus ojos. Por el rabillo pude notar que estaba enarcando una ceja. Unos segundos después lo sentí reír con ganas, incapaz de contenerse.

—Por Dios, Bella, eres tan divertida.

Con los labios fruncidos y el ceño muy marcado lo volví a mirar y él me imitó.

—Quizás es mejor que ahora tú estés a cargo del coche, no quiero causar un accidente, aún soy muy joven para morir y tú… bueno —me encogí de hombros—, ya has vivido suficiente —bromeé.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió, con un tono de fingida indignación—. Repítelo.

Le mostré la lengua y él acortó la distancia entre los dos, utilizando su semblante perverso para ponerme nerviosa.

—Pero bien que disfrutas con mi experiencia, ¿no? —me susurró, rozando sus labios contra los míos.

Jadeé, esperando que me besara, pero él se mantuvo en la misma posición durante varios segundos, sólo para poder alterarme. Su mano curiosa se unió a mi muslo, haciendo leves caricias hasta subirme a la ingle.

Iba a tomar la iniciativa frente a su tentación pero por el espejo retrovisor noté que había un coche cerca, lo que me hizo recapacitar. Con la temperatura aumentando de grado a medida que los segundos pasaban, hice todo mi esfuerzo por alejarme, no sin antes darle una mirada prometedora que él me devolvió, acomodándose en su silla y abriendo las piernas lentamente, incómodo frente a su excitación.

—Conozco un buen lugar para que cambiemos de posición, así podemos irnos al departamento sanos y salvos —le susurré.

Él asintió mientras se lamía el labio inferior, captando mi indirecta.

Manejé con la concentración de un Dios, todo gracias al deseo. Me metí a la cercanía de una calle algo despoblada y cercana a un parque a orillas de una pequeña laguna, que gracias a la escasez de postes y a la hora, parecía el lugar perfecto para hacer fechorías. No había casas habitadas cerca y la mayoría de la gente prefería evitarla debido precisamente a lo inhóspito del lugar. Ni siquiera los policías pasaban por aquí.

—¿Y esto qué significa? —inquirió, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Bueno, profesor, creo que es momento de ir al examen final de su clase de manejo, ¿no cree? —susurré, llevando mi mano hacia su muslo, tal como lo hacía él.

Edward tragó, aumentando su excitación. Pero antes, miró hacia los lados, buscando algún transeúnte posiblemente curioso pero estábamos solos.

—¿Cuál es ese? —me preguntó, mirando el recorrido de mi mano.

—Ya lo sabe —respondí con la respiración pesada—, la prueba de fuego.

Se rio, muy coqueto, tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia él. Pero yo, que quería tomar la iniciativa nuevamente, no tardé en subirme a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, apretando su pelvis con mis muslos. Busqué la palanca mientras rozaba mi nariz con la suya y bajé de un solo golpe el asiento hacia atrás, de manera que él quedó acostado y yo sobre él, respirándonos mutuamente. Nos besamos de manera deseosa mientras me sujetaba de la cintura, aprisionándome con sus fuertes manos y yo sostenía sus cabellos sedosos entre las mías.

—¿Te aseguraste de tener el coche apagado? —inquirió con la voz jadeante.

—Por supuesto, profesor, ya le dije que aún soy muy joven para poner en peligro mi vida —le dije contra los labios.

Me mordió el labio inferior mientras me miraba a los ojos, apretando la carne de mis caderas.

—No sabía que me ponía tanto que me llamaras así.

—¿Cómo? —Me acerqué a su oído, aprovechando de apretar mis pechos contra su torso—. ¿Profesor?

Jadeo, intranquilo de deseo.

—Así —gruñó.

Sentía su dura erección rozarme de manera demandante, de manera que rápidamente busqué su cinturón. Edward, mientras tanto, comenzó a subir mi vestido de hilo hasta la cintura, encontrándose con mis medias gruesas.

—Ahora, ¿estoy aprobando? —le pregunté, desabrochando el botón de su pantalón y bajando el cierre.

Suspiró, mirándome a los ojos con la pasión desbordante.

—Aún no estoy seguro. —Sonrió, muy malvado.

Metí mi mano y acaricié su miembro sobre la ropa interior, sólido como una roca. Hizo un gesto de placer, moviendo la pelvis en busca de mis caricias.

—Tienes que hacer más mérito para olvidar lo del coche —añadió, buscando mis labios para besarme.

Mientras nuestras lenguas se batían en una batalla mortal, me hice paso en medio de su ropa interior para sentir su piel palpitante y cálida, jugando con toda la extensión de su sexo. Edward me gruñó en la boca, volviendo a morderme los labios, ávido de más.

—Te debo otras medias —me dijo, rompiéndolas de un solo tirón. Emití un grito de indignación, lo que sólo hizo aumentar su necesidad, haciéndolas añicos entre sus fuertes manos.

—¡Ya van dos! —le recordé, volviéndolo a besar.

—Y serán muchas más. —Sonrió.

Desabotonó mi suéter con rapidez, tirando algunos botones hacia diferentes lugares.

—Y un suéter —añadió.

No le di importancia a ello, como tampoco al frío que podía colarse por las ventanas del coche, la pasión nos tenía envueltos en llamas, excitados como dos animales sin sentido común. Descubrió mis hombros, bajándome el suéter y parte del vestido de mangas largas, de modo que Edward tenía acceso a mi sujetador de encaje con flores bordadas. Me masajeó los pechos con cuidado, procurando darme placer de la mejor manera que él lo hacía, lenta y cuidadosa. Luego bajó los tirantes, uniéndose a la demás ropa y me desnudó. Se quedó unos segundos observándolos y luego subió hasta mi rostro; una descarga intensa de adrenalina y algo más generó una corrientes estática en todo mi cuerpo.

—No me canso nunca de mirarte —susurró, pasando su dedo índice por la piel de mis senos.

Yo misma tomé su erección y la conduje hacia mi entrada, haciendo contacto de nuestros ojos como a él le gustaba. Los dos emitimos un gemido de placer, sintiéndome llena hasta las entrañas y Edward aprisionado de mis paredes estrechas. Comencé a moverme a mi antojo, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de dominancia, que me invadía a medida que se iba haciendo paso cada vez más dentro. Buscó nuevamente mis senos, apretando mis pezones y tirando de ellos con destreza. Cuando reemplazó sus dedos por su lengua y dientes, dejé escapar otro gemido de mi boca, mientras lo tomaba de sus cabellos broncíneos, aprisionándolo. Mis movimientos circulares, que iban aumentando de ritmo, lo hicieron gruñir como un león hambriento y con lascivia comenzó a subir, moviendo su lengua por el canal de mis senos hasta mi cuello, mandíbula, barbilla y finalmente los labios, que lo esperaban deseosa.

—Sigue moviéndote así —susurró, abrazándome con fuerza.

—¿Ahora sí pasé la prueba? —le pregunté, comenzando a saltar.

—Todas —susurró.

Tomé su mandíbula, aún presa de la sensación de dominancia y lo observé con su rostro envuelto en placer, disfrutando de sus expresiones, expresiones que sólo yo podía darle. Cuando ambos estábamos al borde del abismo, Edward tomó el mando de la situación, apretándome más con sus brazos y comenzando a moverse de manera deliciosa, una y otra vez. Mis gemidos se hicieron fuertes y audibles, lo que le sacó una risa de placer y diversión, porque así como yo, disfrutaba de ser el único capaz de hacerme sentir como lo hacía él. No tardé en sentirme al borde del clímax, dispuesta a desatar cada terminación nerviosa en nuestra conexión. En el momento en que estuve a punto de acabar, un movimiento fuera del auto me hizo abrir los ojos de sopetón.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

En un par de segundos alguien abrió la puerta de nuestro lado y un flash enceguecedor nos encontró unidos, envueltos en nuestra intimidad.

No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, aunado al placer, a la sorpresa y al terror. Pero de algo estábamos seguros, y es que un individuo nos había fotografiado mientras hacíamos el amor.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la primera aparición de Renata? ¿Creen que desaparezca solo con la clara advertencia de Edward? ¿Creen que se quede en paz aún sabiendo que Edward y Bella están juntos? ¿Cuáles pueden ser los planes de esta mujer? ¿Y qué creen que pasó con la parte del coche? ¿Quién podría querer una fotografía de ellos en un momento íntimo? ¿Para qué? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas a todas_**

 ** _Agradezco profundamente sus comentarios, como ha pasado en estas últimas semanas, se me hace muy complejo poner los nombres de todas, al menos esta noche, el tiempo que me queda solo lo tengo para escribir y actualizar. De todas maneras, sus nombres se encontrarán a más tardar mañana. Espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, sus gracias hacen que me emocione mucho, no saben todo lo que significa para mí y todo lo que me insta a seguir escribiendo_**

 ** _Recuerden que por cada review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo a su cuenta por mensaje privado, y si no tienen, solo deben poner su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama: "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	43. Capítulo 41: Hasta que ya no pueda más

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Scared to be Lonely – Dua Lipa**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 41:**

 **Cuando ya no pueda más**

" _Fue bueno al principio_

 _Nuestras manos juntas_

 _No podíamos estar separados, mientras más cerca, mejor_

 _Ahora estamos ocasionando peleas, cerrando las puertas de golpe,_

 _Aumentando nuestros defectos_

 _Y me pregunto por qué, para qué_

 _Por qué seguimos regresando por más_

 _¿Son sólo nuestros cuerpos? ¿Estamos perdiendo la cabeza?_

 _¿Esa es la única razón por la que me estás abrazando esta noche?_

 _¿Porque estamos asustados de estar solos?_

 _¿Necesitamos a alguien sólo para sentir que estamos bien?_

 _(…) Incluso cuando sabemos que está mal,_

 _Hemos sido alguien mejor para nosotros todo el tiempo_

 _Dime, ¿cómo es que podemos seguir resistiendo?_

 _Resistiendo esta noche porque tenemos miedo de estar solos"_

Edward intentó taparme, interponiendo su cuerpo con el mío, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La persona se alejó tan rápido como llegó, cerrando la puerta con una excesiva fuerza. No alcanzamos a ver su rostro, pues estaba cubierto casi por completo. Edward lo primero que hizo fue buscar su chaqueta y ponérmela encima, mientras su rostro expresaba todo el enojo que alguna vez le había visto.

—¡Carajo! —profirió encolerizado mientras se cerraba el pantalón—. Quédate aquí, no te muevas.

Apreté el abrigo en torno a mi cuerpo y me moví para que pudiera salir del coche.

—Ten cuidado, por favor —le supliqué, tragando de angustia.

Durante unos segundos no supe qué hacer, me sentía ultrajada y muy insegura. Intenté mirar por la ventana, por si Edward aparecía pero estaba tan oscuro y helado que no me atreví a seguir intentándolo. Me acurruqué en la silla, con la mirada en la ventana, envuelta en su chaqueta como si fuera mi tabla de salvación. El frío me comía los huesos como si una ola gélida hubiera entrado en mi interior.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Edward, asomándose por la ventana con la mirada preocupada y muy intranquila. Al verme medio desnuda, perpleja y sin saber qué decirle, su rostro compungido pasó al de la rabia.

—Se habían ido —me contó, respirando pesadamente—. No pude ver sus rostros, pero eran tres. Demonios.

Seguí en silencio, enmudecida y asustada.

—¿N-no te hicieron nada? —tartamudeé, mirándolo desesperada. No había dimensionado el miedo que me había subido por la garganta ante aquella idea. Mi cerebro parecía no procesar la realidad aún.

Negó, agachándose para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? Bella…

Negué, sin saber cómo explicar la sensación de vulnerabilidad que me hundía.

—Estoy aterrada —mascullé.

Suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndome contra el pecho para darme calor. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, preguntándome qué demonios había pasado hace tan solo unos segundos.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué degenerado podría hacernos esto? —bramó—. Ni siquiera alcancé a taparte, ¡fue demasiado rápido! Por un instante creí que podrían hacernos algo, especialmente a ti… —La voz se le fue apagando ante el inminente tormento que significaba esa idea.

No quería ni pensarlo.

—Dime algo más, por favor, estás tan callada…

—Sólo quiero irme a casa, tengo mucho frío —susurré.

Se separó, mirándome muy entristecido e impotente.

Yo intenté abotonarme la ropa, pero mis manos estaban tan temblorosas que no pude. Él suspiró al verme y lo hizo por mí, abrochando los pocos botones que quedaban con una paciencia infinita. Cuando vio que, además, mis medias estaban destrozadas, simplemente tensó la mordida.

—No te la quites de encima, pondré la calefacción. Ahora nos iremos a nuestro departamento —me dijo, dándome un beso en la frente.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el lado del conductor, tomando el volante con mucha fuerza. Estaba encolerizado, pero intentaba calmarse, probablemente por mí.

—Esto no puede quedarse así, tenemos que llamar a la policía —musitó.

—Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera lo intentes. Lo que hicimos aquí fue ilegal y… quizá fue mi culpa, yo tuve la idea.

—Hey —me llamó. Yo lo miré, esperando su respuesta—, es de los dos, recuérdalo, tú y yo, no sólo tú.

Respiré hondo, sonriendo muy leve frente a su oración.

—Y tienes razón —murmuró, volviendo a molestarse—. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en el fin de esto.

Me envolví otra vez en su chaqueta y me dejé caer en mi asiento, irremediablemente agotada. Edward, al ver que mis piernas seguían algo desnudas, se quitó el blazer y me lo puso en los muslos. Se acercó para comprobar que estuviera bien, acariciándome la mejilla con delicadeza.

—No hay nada que un buen café no mejore nuestra noche, ¿no, mi amor? —susurró, tomándome la mano.

—Gracias, cariño. —Suspiré—. Pero preferiría un chocolate caliente.

Enarcó una ceja mientras me besaba la mano.

—¿Un chocolate? ¿Te ha quedado gustando el que hicimos en navidad? —Se rio—. Estás muy adicta a él.

—Un poco —le dije, respirando más tranquila—, además, el café me ha estado cayendo un poco mal estos días.

—¿Un poco mal? ¿Pero estás bien? ¿No es nada grave?

Le sonreí.

—Nada grave —susurré, tocándole el mentón.

—Entonces serán dos chocolates —exclamó, intentando mejorar la tensión que se había formado en el coche. Sin embargo, Edward seguía estando muy preocupado.

Mientras él manejaba, me acurruqué en mi lugar, mirándolo concentrado en la carretera. Sabía que estaba colérico, mucho más de lo que quería mostrarme con sus palabras, los gestos de Edward eran una ventana de su corazón y él estaba muy inquieto, como si no pudiera quitarse lo sucedido de la cabeza.

La verdad, yo tampoco podía. Alguien, un desconocido junto a otras personas más nos habían sacado una fotografía mientras hacíamos el amor. El lado más despreocupado de mi cabeza quería asociarlo a una simple jugarreta antisocial de algunos desquiciados para, quizá, entretenerse o venderla por internet, pero ¿por qué tenía un presentimiento tan horrible en mi pecho? Era tan raro, tan atroz, porque algo me decía que esto no era tan simple como parecía.

.

—¿Por qué me obligas a estar en la cama? —le pregunté mientras hacía un puchero.

—Porque no te has sentido bien —dijo, entregándome la taza de búho con chocolate caliente.

Posterior a todo el traumático episodio en el coche, comencé a sentirme muy descompuesta, como si las fuerzas me las hubieran arrebatado de manera muy brusca. Edward, que solía agravar un poco todo, me hizo meterme a la cama, esperando que con eso mejorara un tanto.

—¡Le has puesto un malvavisco! —exclamé, moviendo mis pies bajo la cama.

Él me miró con ternura mientras remojaba el esponjoso caramelo blanco en el chocolate.

Señor Calabaza estaba a mi lado, como si supiera que algo malo nos había ocurrido, cobijado entre los dos, resguardando nuestro bienestar.

—Al menos acuéstate conmigo, de lo contrario es un trato injusto. —Fruncí los labios.

—Déjame un espacio —dijo, acercándose con su taza de chocolate.

Se posicionó a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mis hombros para que yo pudiera descansar mi cabeza en su pecho. El calor que él me generaba más el chocolate hizo que muy pronto mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y que la sensación de comodidad se incrementara.

—¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor? —inquirió al verme beber, muy sedienta.

—Mucho mejor. —Sonreí—. Todo gracias a ti.

Edward suspiró y apegó sus labios a mi sien.

—¿El miedo acabó?

Miré al fondo de mi taza, buscando cómo responder a eso, porque la verdad aún me sentía muy transgredida.

—Un poco… o bueno, si no estuvieras tú probablemente no dejaría de pensar en eso, no suelen sucederme esas cosas todos los días. —Me encogí de hombros, restándole la importancia que mi cabeza quería darle.

Él se mantuvo en un breve silencio mientras jugaba con mi mano libre, que reposaba sobre el edredón.

—Yo también tengo miedo… o más bien, estoy preocupado.

Lo miré pero sólo negó con la cabeza, pidiéndome que no me contagiara de ello.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—Me niego a creer que es sólo un juego de depravados, siento que… hay una segunda intención. Quizá sólo peco de paranoico, no quiero aumentar tu temor.

Al escucharlo de su boca sentí que no estaba tan loca como pensé, pues estaba muy de acuerdo con él.

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también lo creo, me aterra saber que alguien nos sacó esa fotografía, violando nuestra privacidad, sólo con el fin de… hacer daño —susurré—. Pase lo que pase, no quiero estar sola, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan asustada.

—Shh… —siseó, abrazándome—. Por supuesto que no estarás sola, estoy aquí. Nunca te dejaría a la deriva.

Lo besé con suavidad, mojando mi lengua con la suya, que sabía a chocolate amargo. Edward me sostuvo de la cadera, aprisionándome a su lado. Nuestro beso culminó en un roce sutil de nuestros labios, respirando nuestro aire más tranquilo e íntimo.

Tras una simple mirada de su parte, tan cálido verde reflejando un sinfín de emociones, dejé ir el aire, mucho más en paz.

—Antes que lo olvide, tengo algo para ti —murmuré, girándome a mi mesita de noche.

Había estado preparándola desde hace unos días, pero no me había atrevido a entregársela.

—¿Para mí? —Frunció el ceño y se separó, muy interesado—. Pero si…

—Sé que quedan unas horas para tu cumpleaños, pero quería adelantarme un poquito.

Del cajón la saqué y se la puse entre las manos, sonriendo expectante. Edward al verla levantó las cejas y sus ojos dieron un lindo fulgor cálido. Eran las llaves del que ahora era nuestro departamento, una para mí y otra para él. Lo especial venía con ellas, porque cada una tenía un llavero hecho por mí. Había confeccionado dos barquitos con piedrecillas que había sacado de Dubái.

—Tú las hiciste —susurró, algo incrédulo.

—Sí —respondí—, fui yo. Nos conocimos en un crucero, me pareció lindo darte algo hecho por mí y que nos uniera tanto como lo estamos ahora. Además, tener nuestras llaves es como recordar nuestros primeros pasos juntos.

Edward tocó el barquito con mucha delicadeza, temeroso de romperlo.

—Te ha quedado tan bonito.

—Claro —exclamé—. Mucha manualidad y paciencia.

—Es increíble, eres muy talentosa, Bella. Me ha encantado, nunca nadie me había hecho algo así.

Me sonrojé como una boba pero no lo oculté. Edward me acarició una mejilla y luego volvió a mirar al llavero, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Gracias —musitó—, de verdad, Bells, gracias. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me daba un regalo de cumpleaños tan bonito.

Me dio un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello como yo solía hacerlo con él. La sensación de su cuerpo rodeando el mío me hizo estremecer de una forma diferente, era como si quisiera decirme algo. Al separarnos volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez de una forma menos carnal y más calma.

—Es la primera vez que pasaré mi cumpleaños con alguien —susurró mientras me miraba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Incómodo?

Se rio.

—En realidad, estoy feliz. Mi último cumpleaños con alguien fue cuando mamá me obligó a quedarme en casa, dos años después de que Elizabeth muriera.

Me sorprendí.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Creí que estando casado eras…

—¿Menos ermitaño?

Suspiré.

—Algo así.

Edward tragó y miró hacia el horizonte por un momento.

—Supongo que las cosas son muy distintas cuando se trata de ti.

—¿Por qué?

Me tomó la barbilla y me la acarició unos cuantos segundos.

—Supongo que la respuesta fue sencilla: me volví loco por ti desde que te vi por primera vez. Era como si algo dentro de mí supiera que eras la mujer perfecta para mí.

Sus palabras hacían que mi corazón se acelerara bruscamente.

—Si no lo fueras, no sentiría ganas de vivir cada proceso de mi vida contigo, algo que no he podido hacer con nadie más que tú, mi amor.

Me emocioné mucho y él lo notó. Me abrazó y repartió besos por mi rostro, haciéndome suspirar.

—Hey, ¿y esos ojos tan brillantes? ¿Por qué estás tan sensible?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que tengo un esposo al que le gusta ponerme así con sus palabras.

—Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien luego de lo que nos pasó.

De solo recordarlo me acurruqué entre sus brazos.

—Tengo miedo de que alguien quiera hacernos daño.

—No voy a permitir que lo hagan contigo, mi amor, confía en mí.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño a ti.

Me besó la frente.

—Voy a buscar la manera de averiguar quién fue, pero… tengo mis sospechas, solo no quiero hacerte pensar en ello…

—Ella, ¿no? —inquirí, arqueando mis cejas.

Tragó y asintió.

Miré hacia otro lado, triste y a la vez colérica por su sola existencia.

—Si fue ella, no dejaré de sentirme culpable —susurró él en respuesta.

—No, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque es por mí que Renata quiere hacernos esto.

—Pero ya no estás solo, y lo sabe. Quizá mi error fue decirle que tú y yo…

—No, eso nunca sería un error. Tú eres mi esposa y eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

Lo besé con fervor y él me recibió de la misma manera.

La noche se hizo de conversaciones triviales y un sinfín de pausas silenciosas, todas marcadas de comodidad. Edward luego de un rato se fue a cepillar los dientes y regresó a mi cama vistiendo sólo su ropa interior ajustada y burdeos, tan cómodo como ninguno. En su mano traía su tableta, lo que significaba que se dedicaría a trabajar antes de dormir.

—¿No puede simplemente descansar, Sr. Cullen? —le dije, sosteniendo una almohada contra mi rostro.

Enarcó una ceja mientras se sujetaba la cadera, viéndose tan sexy como siempre.

—No pude concentrarme en todo el día gracias a una señorita muy esquiva, así que al menos ahora intentaré avanzar en algo.

—Esa señorita esquiva sólo necesitaba ponerse al día con su amigo, nada más. —Sonreí—. Dame mi laptop, por favor. —Le apunté hacia el mueble.

El rostro de Edward se descompuso de solo recordar a mi amigo, pero obedientemente hizo lo que le pedí.

—Ni siquiera lo nombres —espetó, acostándose a mi lado con seriedad.

Me puse a reír.

—Y tienes el descaro de reírte —añadió, aguantándose una sonrisa.

—¡Estoy trabajando! No oigo a gruñones celosos cuando estoy haciendo mis labores —exclamé, acomodándome con mi laptop sobre las piernas.

—Eres… increíble —bufó, tomándome la barbilla para darme un jugoso beso.

Nos fundimos en nuestro mundo, cada uno realizando su trabajo en silencio. Debo confesar que, a ratos, lo miraba de reojo, viéndolo tan concentrado en su cometido, no podía negar que se veía mucho más atractivo. Señor Calabaza estaba en medio de los dos, acostado con sus patas delanteras bajo su cabeza mientras Edward le acariciaba entre las orejas y seguía en lo suyo. Por un instante me quedé observando, y sin noción del tiempo, me di cuenta de cuánto me gustaba la imagen y de cuánto quería repetirlo. La trivialidad en nosotros no era común. Quizá estaba tan enamorada que las ilusiones brotaban de mí como una tonta, pero no podía inhibir los sueños que sólo esa imagen provocó en mí: quería vivir mi vida con él.

Miré a la pantalla de mi laptop nuevamente al recordar que, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos, lo nuestro era un secreto latente.

—¿Por qué miras tan fijo a la pantalla? ¿Algún problema con la auditoría? —inquirió, haciéndome dar un respingo.

Negué rápido y seguí revisando algunos archivos.

—Todo normal, al menos no he tenido mayores sorpresas como la última vez —susurré, quitándole importancia a las cosas que sucedían en mi cabeza.

—Hablando de eso… ¿Las cosas en la empresa van bien?

Lo miré un poco extrañada ante su inusual interés.

—Aún es muy pronto para decirlo pero creo que me puedo encontrar con más sorpresas si sigo buscando, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros y luego desvió la mirada hacia su tableta.

—Nada especial, sólo pienso en el esfuerzo de mis padres y, sinceramente, no querría que se viera derrumbado por un tercero —susurró.

Suspiré mientras lo contemplaba disimular que lo referente a ellos no le afectaba de la manera en que en realidad lo hacía. Al menos había sido sincero ahora, lo que me parecía un gran avance. Sólo esperaba que en un futuro él pudiera abrir su corazón a perdonar todo lo sucedido con ellos, sobre todo con su madre.

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarme cuando el reloj de mi laptop marcaba las 12.30 de la noche. Cuando miré a mi lado de la cama, vi que Edward se había quedado dormido con la tableta sobre el pecho. Me dio tanta ternura que me quedé un buen rato mirándolo. Señor Calabaza estaba algo somnoliento y parecía no querer salirse de la comodidad que nuestro calor le generaba.

—Ve a dormir a tu cama —le susurré, dando una palmadita a su trasero.

Mi perro me miró, un tanto molesto, pero no tardó en estirarse y caminar hacia su cama, que estaba a los pies de la mía.

Me levanté para cepillarme los dientes y revisar mis flores, que ya estaban comenzando a marchitarse de forma natural, algo imposible de evitar pero que siempre me generaba sentimientos encontrados. Tomé una pequeña florecilla que se había caído y la quedé mirando un buen momento, pensando en los momentos de hacía un rato. Miré hacia la mesita de café y noté que en ella descansaba la elegante billetera de Edward, así que la tomé para guardar la florecita dentro. Cuando la tuve entre mis manos, cayó una fotografía de cara al suelo, así que me agaché para recogerla, muy curiosa por saber de quién se trataba. Cuando le di la vuelta vi que era yo, sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras recibía el agua de las famosas fuentes de Dubái. No sabía que él la guardaba ahí, en un lugar que pudiera verla tantas veces al día.

—Vaya que me amas —susurré, sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que nos había pasado.

Si Renata quería destruirnos, pues tenía la manera perfecta, ¿no? Una fotografía juntos en un momento íntimo para quién sabía que maldad.

Tragué.

Metí la foto y luego la flor, para entonces devolverme a la habitación. Edward seguía durmiendo plácidamente, tan cansado como nunca. Le quité la tableta del pecho, la puse en la mesa de noche y subí los edredones para taparlo. Durante un buen rato me quedé viéndolo, quitándole el cabello de la cara y acariciando la piel de su barba queriendo crecer. Entonces él se dio la vuelta y entre sueños comenzó a palpar al otro lado de la cama, como si buscara algo… o a alguien. Yo sonreí y moví la cabeza negativamente mientras le daba la vuelta a la cama y me metía en ella, acomodándome con el rico calor de los edredones y de Edward.

Cuando me quedé de frente a él, sintiendo su pesada respiración contra la cara, pasé mi dedo por su nariz y luego por sus labios, una rutina que se había hecho necesaria cuando se quedaba dormido antes que yo.

Entre sueños sintió que yo estaba a su lado y me abrazó, suspirando muy profundo.

—Isabella —musitó, volviéndose a introducir en las profundidades del sueño.

—Te amo —le dije.

Edward dejó una mano en mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad mientras yo iba cerrando los ojos de a poco.

.

Me sentía envuelta en muchas flores. El viento dejaba notar la fragancia y el sol parecía más cálido que nunca.

—¡Mamá! —me llamó una voz muy pequeñita.

No entendí a quién llamaba. No había nadie más a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Mami! —insistió la misma.

Me giré, curiosa, viendo la cascada que antes no estaba. A un lado, y mientras el agua caía con su hermosura, vi a Edward.

Sonreí, pero mi mueca se perdió cuando vi que en sus brazos había una personita de, quizá, dos años.

—Mi amor —me dijo, ofreciéndome su mano.

Caminé hacia ellos mientras esa personita saltaba entre los brazos de mi esposo, feliz de verme. Era idéntico a Edward, tanto que se me escocieron los ojos.

—Mami —volvió a llamarme.

—Te estábamos esperando —susurró él, acercándose para besarme la frente, mientras el pequeño que me llamaba mamá se subía a mi cuello, llenándome de manera inexplicable, como si siempre hubiera sido parte de mí.

Desperté, muy confundida. Miré a mi lado, como si buscara a ese pequeño junto a Edward, pero solo se encontraba él, todavía durmiendo.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, sintiéndome muy rara.

—Vaya sueño —jadeé.

Era tan increíble. ¿Un hijo? No, claro que no. ¿Por qué…? No, en absoluto.

Me levanté, dispuesta a tomar un poco de agua. Cuando puse los pies en el suelo, dispuesta a ponerme a caminar, un mareo grotesco hizo que me sentara nuevamente. Todo me daba vueltas. Respiré hondo, agravada por las vueltas, tocándome la frente.

¿Y si se trataba de…?

Me reí.

—Imposible.

Tragué, preocupándome en otro milisegundo. Mi ánimo estaba tan raro.

En la nevera encontré una caja con leche de chocolate que Edward había traído para mí, y de solo imaginarme su sabor me puse a beber un vaso. Mientras me regocijaba, vi el reloj de la pared y me sorprendí de que ya fueran las siete de la mañana, lo que significaba que mi esposo ya estaba cumpliendo cuarenta y un años.

Sería un panorama único para ambos.

 **Edward POV**

Sentía un calor delicioso en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. No sabía qué pasaba pero qué feliz estaba. Mientras aquello ocurría, unas imágenes venían a mi cabeza, en todas aparecía Bella bailando para mí. No era la primera vez que tenía sueños de ese estilo pero ahora parecía tan real.

Sentí mi erección, hundida en un lugar muy húmedo mientras yo luchaba para no despertarme de este sueño tan magnífico.

—Despierta dormilón —me susurró ella, para luego lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Volví a sentir la humedad mientras succionaba.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos mientras hundía mi miembro en su boca. Al ver que estaba consciente, simplemente sonrió mientras lo sacaba, pegado a su lengua.

—Mierda, este sí que es un buen despertar —gruñí, apoyándome en los codos para mirar cómo lo hacía.

Bella siguió dándome placer, usando todo el poder de su boca para sacarme gruñidos. Una de sus manos acariciaba mis testículos, lo que aumentó mis ganas de dejarme ir.

—Veo que estás empeñada… en volverme loco cada día juntos —dije con dificultad, mientras mi pelvis luchaba por aumentar las estocadas.

Bella sacó su lengua húmeda y lamió como si mi erección fuera un dulce sabroso, jugueteándome con sus largas pestañas. Fue inevitable que buscara hundir mis dedos en sus cabellos, acariciándola con devoción mientras me enloquecía en un placer inigualable.

Cómo me gustaba su boca.

—Bella, voy a acabar —exclamé, a punto de enloquecer.

Sus ojos chocolate me instaron a hacerlo mientras se volvía a introducir mi miembro en su boca, apretando sus labios en torno a él.

—Dios —dejé ir.

Bella me hizo explotar a los segundos. Yo gruñí, vuelto un loco, mirando su rostro fascinante mientras succionaba sin descanso.

Deposité la cabeza en la almohada con la respiración frenética, todavía duro. Parecía que todavía la necesitaba. Mi esposa vino hacia mí, con un poco de mi simiente cayéndole por la barbilla.

La imagen me enloqueció.

Bella se limpió y se acercó a mi oído para tragar, excitándome más.

—Cómo te gusta desquiciarme —susurré mientras ella se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

Ella se quitó el pijama de satín, desnudándose para mí. Yo llevé mis manos a sus pechos, apretándolos mientras hundía mi rostro en ellos, oliéndola con desesperación.

—Cariño, me gusta lo que haces —jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Me comí sus senos, disfrutando de su sabor, todo eso mientras nuestros sexos se rozaban sin remedio. No lo soporté mucho, quería hacerle el amor cuanto antes.

—Me encanta cuando quieres ponerte rudo —dijo mientras tomaba mis mejillas y me acercaba a sus labios.

—Tú me encantas de la manera que sea —respondí luego de besarla.

Se giró y me dio la espalda mientras movía sus cabellos de forma sensual. Yo apreté sus nalgas mientras ella se volvía a posicionar, dándome una imagen perfecta.

—Te quiero dentro, ahora —demandó, mirándome detrás de su hombro.

Yo recorrí su espalda con mis dedos y luego me fui metiendo entre sus paredes, sacándole un gemido. Cuando estuve dentro, sintiendo su calidez y humedad, comencé a moverme en su interior, provocándole gemidos audibles. Bella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoderándose de los movimientos, haciendo círculos con sus caderas y friccionándose hasta sacar un grito de dolor y placer. Yo volví a apretar sus nalgas, disfrutando de ella.

—Más rápido —le susurré.

Ella sonrió mientras se volvía a enterrar, dándome un baile sensual de sus caderas. Antes de irme, apreté sus pechos y Bella dejó caer su nuca en mi hombro, gimiendo de manera audible mientras llegaba a su orgasmo, el que acompañé con el mío, descargando dentro de ella.

Mi Insaciable respiró de manera agitada y se acurrucó conmigo mientras sonreía de manera traviesa. Yo también estaba errático y solo pude correrle el cabello del rostro, mirando sus mejillas rojas.

—Qué hermosa eres —fue lo único que pude decir antes de sonreír como un bobo—. Vaya manera de hacerme despertar.

—Es que hoy es un día muy especial —murmuró mientras me miraba y hacía caminitos con sus dedos en mi pecho.

Enarqué una ceja, haciéndome el desentendido.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué es especial?

Se mordió el labio y me movió esas pestañas de manera coqueta.

—Porque estás un año más viejo —dijo, riendo sin parar.

—No me lo recuerdes.

Me mostró la lengua, pero yo le tomé la quijada para devorarme sus labios.

—Tengo algo para ti. Espérame aquí.

Se levantó y se calzó una de mis camisetas. Yo me la comí con la mirada mientras tranquilizaba la agitación y esperé pacientemente.

—¡Cierra los ojos! —exclamó.

—Está bien. —Me reí.

Los cerré tal como me los pidió y luego sentí sus pasos cerca.

—Ábrelos.

Cuando lo hizo, vi un pastel precioso de chocolate y frutos rojos. La decoración era muy bonita y en la cúspide había un ancla, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Sé que puedo ser repetitiva pero quería seguir regalándote pedazos de ti —dijo, volviendo a sonrojarse.

La miré a los ojos sin decir nada y luego repasé en la frase que había escrita sobre el pastel: _feliz cumpleaños, mi Bombón_.

De verdad me había sacado la lotería con una mujer como Bella.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿No te gustó?

Le acaricié la mejilla con mi pulgar, enternecido.

—Soy un hombre muy afortunado. Mira a la esposa que tengo, es la mejor.

Su rubicundez se hizo más notoria, como si recién estuviéramos conociéndonos.

—Pues feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —respondió.

—¿No vas a cantarme?

Sonrió.

A los segundos comenzó a hacerlo, permitiéndome ver esos labios entonando una melodía única de su parte. Cada segundo que la tenía en frente me enamoraba más, parecía un loco, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Lo estaba por ella, completamente.

—Ahora pide tres deseos.

—Está bien.

Me concentré en pedir tres únicas cosas: vivir mi vida con ella, que fuéramos felices y que cada uno de sus sueños se hiciesen realidad. No pensé mucho en mí porque, en definitiva, esta vez mis deseos eran para Bella.

Soplé mientras Bella carcajeaba, muy contenta con pasar un día que hace años no compartía con nadie. Después de tanto tiempo reacio a llamadas y a fiestas sorpresas planeadas, estar con alguien con quien me sintiera tan cómodo parecía utópico. Su compañía en cualquier sentido era todo lo necesario para estar en paz.

No me reconocía, porque nunca había amado como ahora.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —dijo.

Nos besamos sin tapujos, completamente dichosos en nuestro propio mundo.

Con ella era simplemente feliz.

.

.

.

Mi cumpleaños número cuarenta y uno había sido el mejor en mucho tiempo, incluso con las bromas de Bella respecto a mi edad. Cómo le gustaba hacerlo.

Ya había pasado un par de días de lo sucedido en el coche y aún no tenía cómo averiguar quién carajos había sido ni con qué fin lo habían hecho. Recurrí a Leah a primera hora de hoy, quien era un agente federal de gran importancia, pero no me prometió mucho aunque vaya que lo iba a intentar.

Le daba vueltas a la cuchara de mi café mientras mi esposa se calzaba el abrigo. La miré, notando algo distinto en ella, como si un brillo cálido le cruzara la mirada de una manera impresionante.

¿Qué era?

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunté, entristecido.

Nunca me gustaba cuando se iba.

—Sí, necesito ir con Rose a la ecografía.

Sonreí.

—¿Muy feliz, tía Bella?

—Como ninguna.

Sus labios llenos, haciendo esa mueca deliciosa, hicieron que me levantara en busca de ellos. Bella me rodeó el cuello y pegó su nariz con la mía.

—No me extrañes mucho, ¿sí?

—Me estás pidiendo algo imposible.

—Qué va, yo te extrañaré mucho también.

Nos besamos, deseosos de nosotros. Cuando nos separamos me puse a repartir besos en su cuello, haciendo que jadeara.

—¿Qué tienes, cariño? Te ves más hermosa cada día.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas me enternecieron.

—No lo sé. Rose no deja de decir que tengo los ojos más brillantes. Creo que están locos.

—Y eso que estás más cansada últimamente.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas, llamando mi atención.

—¿Pediste hora a un médico?

—Sí, ya tengo un espacio para la próxima semana.

Me preocupaba que estuviera durmiendo más de lo debido.

—Dime la hora, estaré contigo en todo momento.

Asintió.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Y yo a ti. —Le besé la mano mientras nos separábamos.

Fui a dejarla hasta la salida y esperé hasta que uno de mis más fieles ejecutivos fue a dejarla. Si tan solo Bella no fuera tan testaruda lo habría hecho yo, pero estaba tan enredado de trabajo que ella no quería hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Como si pasar contigo fuera una pérdida —dije.

Qué equivocada podía estar. Estar con ella, sea cuando sea el momento, era siempre una ganancia inmensa para mi corazón.

Volví al trabajo, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más demandante. Entre papeleos y diversas revisiones, me concentré tanto que las horas comenzaron a pasar. Ni me cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, no hasta que escuché mi nombre de una voz que no pensé escuchar.

—Hola, Edward —susurró Renata.

Levanté la cabeza, alertado y poniéndome furioso en un segundo. Me levanté del escritorio, mirando su atuendo claramente provocativo. ¿Qué pretendía?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella caminó hacia mí, arqueando las cejas.

—Verte.

—Llamaré a seguridad. Tú no puedes estar aquí.

—Edward, deja ya esto, necesito verte.

Rodeé el escritorio y le hice frente, esperando a que se marchara ya.

—¿No me escuchaste? ¡Vete ya! —exclamé, dispuesto a sacarla yo mismo.

—¿Cómo puedes actuar así? Después de todo lo que vivimos… Solo necesito verte una vez más.

—¿Verme? Ya lo hiciste una vez, ahora lárgate.

Comenzó a bajarse el cierre de su vestido, que se encontraba justo en la zona de su pecho. Me mostró el canal de sus senos, buscando tentarme mientras me miraba a los ojos. Yo tragué, sin saber qué decir, estaba perplejo.

—¿No recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos? ¿Cómo disfrutábamos? Edward…

Intenté hacerla a un lado pero me siguió pegando sus pechos a mi torso. Su olor tan diferente al de mi Bella hizo que comenzara a marearme.

—Cariño… Eddie…

Subió sus manos a mi cuello y se acercó para besarme en los labios que ya le pertenecían a Bella.

Su sabor era nostálgico, pero esa nostalgia no era una necesidad, era un infierno. No era mi esposa. No la quería.

—¡Basta ya! —la corrí, tomándola con fuerza del brazo—. ¡No! ¿Crees que soy como tú, Renata? Cuando yo amo lo hago de verdad.

Ella pestañeó y bajó los hombros.

—Amo a Bella y verte semidesnuda no hará que deje de hacerlo. La deseo a ella y a nadie más, no necesitas hacer esto para llamar mi atención. Cuando decidí casarme con mi esposa lo hice con la intención de no recurrir a nadie más, porque la respeto, cosa que tú nunca pudiste entender —dije con firmeza.

Yo mismo le cerré el escote y la acerqué a la puerta, pero ella se soltó.

—Lo hice y fue un error, lo sé, pero lo que vivimos es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

—Estás equivocada.

—No, sabes que no es cierto. Tú y yo pudimos ser felices, todo lo que pasamos tenía una razón de ser. ¿Ella sabe todo?

Yo miré hacia otro lado.

—No, claro que no lo sabe.

—Nadie es más importante que Bella para mí.

Sus ojos se tornaron más llorosos.

—¿Crees que ella de verdad va a quererte con todo este pasado? ¿Incluso con el que tienes conmigo?

—Basta, Renata, ¡cállate! ¡Necesito que te vayas!

—Tarde o temprano ella encontrará a un hombre de su edad que va a darle lo que necesita. Edward, tú ya pasaste por muchas etapas, todas conmigo.

Estaba enfurecido.

—No vuelvas a decir eso.

—¿Qué? ¿No es con su colega la persona con la que más pasa? Yo fui infiel, lo reconozco, y así como yo soy mujer, Isabella también lo es. No la idealices, Edward, porque puede hacer lo mismo.

La idea de verla con otro hombre hizo que se me revolviera nuevamente el estómago. Por poco sentí la bilis en la garganta.

—Vete o te saco con seguridad.

—Edward, yo…

—¡No vengas con tu descaro aquí! Sé que pudiste haber enviado fotógrafos a inmiscuirse en la intimidad que tenemos Bella y yo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Renata iba a acercarse.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —vociferé con fuerza.

Renata dio un respingo y asintió, colgándose su bolso para marchar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, me acerqué colérico a la ventana, queriendo gritar de desesperación.

Esa mujer, nuevamente revolviéndome la cabeza, una vez más envenenándome, llenándome de mierda, haciéndome dudar hasta de mí mismo. Siempre fue así y nunca me di cuenta de cuan tóxico era ese _amor_ hasta que conocí a Bella.

Oh, Bella…

Aún sentía los pechos ajenos en mi pecho, sus labios junto a los míos, esas manos tocándome… Sentía que la había traicionado y yo ni siquiera quise tocarla yo…

La señal de un correo directo a mi cuenta del trabajo hizo que mirara a la pantalla de mi laptop. Iba a enviarlo al carajo, pero el lector automático me mostró la fotografía con total desvergüenza. Éramos nosotros, Bella y yo, en ese momento íntimo. Habían captado su desnudez, lo que la perjudicaría irremediablemente si esto salía a la luz, porque claro, siempre las mujeres sacaban la peor parte.

Junto a la fotografía había un mensaje claro:

" _¿No crees que ya llevas demasiado tiempo guardando este secreto?_ "

No dudé en teclearle a Bella, necesitaba decirle que no se asustara si esto llegaba a su poder, que iba a protegerla, que no iba a permitir que la dañaran pero no contestó.

—Maldita sea, Bella —gruñí, tomando la llave de mi coche para manejar hacia el departamento, era probable que la encontrara ahí.

 **Bella POV**

Trace y yo dimos un paseo por las calles principales del centro de la ciudad, disfrutando de la tarde. Habíamos quedado para pasar como amigos y luego dedicarnos a trabajar un poquito ya que no nos veríamos en unos buenos días más.

—Estas fechas me traen tan malos recuerdos —confesó, manteniendo la mirada fija en el camino y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Año nuevo a veces suele ser impredecible, no sabes qué celebración puede tocarnos.

—Lo es. —Asintió, muy de acuerdo—. ¿Recuerdas haber tenido alguna… en la que no desearas dónde meter tu cabeza?

Nos reímos, aunque sabía que detrás existía algo melancólico y muy triste. Sin embargo, ambos éramos personas que veían con el vaso bastante lleno cada suceso de su vida… al menos en lo que fuera posible.

—En realidad, tuve muchas. Mi padre solía irse todos los años por su antiguo trabajo y quedábamos con Renée, mi mamá, que nos hacía la vida un infierno. Te juro que jamás comí una cena para esa fecha hasta que se marchó. Bueno, tú sabes la historia en general, la vida junto a ella siempre fue un asco.

Trace se quedó mudo durante unos instantes mientras me miraba de la manera que más odiaba, con algo de lástima. Tampoco podía culparlo, era una historia de mierda, pero aquí estaba yo, ¿no?

—Sé que odias que me entristezca, pero no puedo evitarlo, todas mis festividades fueron marcadas por mi madre y yo, solos, pero muy felices. Es increíble que aún puedas mirarla a los ojos.

Me encogí de hombros mientras cruzábamos una calle en verde.

—Antes quería arrancárselos, hoy simplemente… —Suspiré. Hablar de ella era muy agotador—. ¿Y tú?

Trace, entumecido de forma súbita, hizo un gesto incómodo y se metió aún más las manos a los bolsillos, como si quisiera esconderse en ellos.

—Aro se iba conmigo en cada aniversario de cuando nos conocimos. Le mentía a su familia para poder escaparse con libertad, diciendo que eran asuntos laborales. Tú debes saber de lo que hablo.

Levanté las cejas, bastante sorprendida. De los dos años en los que trabajé siendo su asistente, nunca imaginé que aquellas salidas que me pedía gestar eran para eso.

—¿Aún insiste ese corazón? —inquirí, sonriendo de forma dulce.

Me miró y se encogió de hombros al igual que yo.

—Tú debes saber mejor que nadie lo complejo que es alejarse de él.

No me costaba ponerme en su lugar y por eso me dolía tanto escucharlo de esta forma.

—Estoy decidido a demandarlo, de eso te lo aseguro, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados ante su despido, es sólo que… los recuerdos son horrendos. A veces quisiera sacarme la cabeza con la única intención de no pensar.

¿Qué podía decirle? La sola idea me pasmaba.

—Al menos tu galán maduro parece un buen tipo —musitó, mirándome pícaro—. Imagino que estarán juntos hoy.

Asentí muy entusiasmada.

—Es mi turno de agasajarlo —le comenté.

—Ya veo, es muy detallista, ¿eh? Creo que comenzaré a envidiarte con más frecuencia, es muy guapo y a mí me gustan mayores —me molestó.

—¡Eres un ridículo! —exclamé entre risas.

—¿Él sabe que yo…?

—No, ni siquiera he pensado en hacerlo —respondí.

—Entonces, ¿no se ha puesto loco de saber que estoy contigo tan seguido? Digo… me miraba horrible cuando estaba junto a ti en cada oportunidad que nos topamos. —Sonrió, muy seguro del efecto que provocaba.

Yo sólo negué sonriente, evadiendo su pregunta.

Llegamos al edificio luego de la larga caminata cuando ya pasaba de las 3 de la tarde. Cuando pasamos por el vestíbulo, el conserje me llamó.

—Srta. Swan, buenas tardes —me saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

Era un viejecito de setenta y pico, muy gentil, que trabajaba en el edificio hacía más de veinte años.

—Buenas tardes, Don Gerónimo, ¿tiene algo para mí? —consulté, mirando hacia la repisa de cuadros que había tras su silla y pequeña televisión, su única entretención.

—Sí, llegó un sobre poco después que usted saliera.

Don Gerónimo me lo pasó con sus manos temblorosas. Era un sobre blanco, ligeramente plano y con el remitente impreso, sin alguna letra en particular que pudiera reconocer.

—¿Quién vino a dejarlo? —consultó mi amigo.

—Era un hombre… algo alto, de abrigo oscuro y sombrero de vaquero… No podría dar más detalles, señor, no lo recuerdo bien —le respondió el conserje, un tanto avergonzado.

—Descuide —susurré, quitándole importancia con una sonrisa, aun cuando estaba algo recelosa—. Nosotros subiremos. Gracias por recibirla. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

—Feliz año nuevo para ambos —dijo, sacudiendo su mano para despedirse.

En el ascensor intenté descifrar qué había dentro a contraluz, pero no noté nada especial.

—En estos tiempos es mejor asegurarse de que no sea ricina —bromeé. Trace se rio.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Obama —me siguió el juego—. Probablemente sea de esas cartas que envían las tías cuando se acuerdan que existe más familia detrás de sus murallas.

Pero yo no tenía ninguna tía que hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

En cuanto llegamos al departamento busqué un cuchillo y lo abrí, mientras Trace revisaba unos legajos que estaban en mi escritorio. Me senté en el sofá y comencé a sacar lo que había dentro, mientras mi amigo me preguntaba algunas cosas de mi auditoría. Pero, a medida que iba descubriendo de qué se trataba el sobre yo no pude contestar, era como si de pronto me hubieran comido la lengua y un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído por toda la espalda.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? —me preguntó Trace, viniendo hacia mí.

Estaba perpleja, sosteniendo cerca de seis fotografías en serie. Éramos Edward y yo, haciendo el amor en el coche. La persona que nos había encontrado, no solo nos había fotografiado en nuestra intimidad, sino que sabía dónde vivía y se había tomado la molestia de venir y dejármelas.

Cuando Trace llegó a mi lado, jadeó, sorprendido ante el calibre de las fotografías.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera cómo respirar. Mi única sensación era un calor sofocante que me subía por el estómago.

—Demonios, ¿por qué tienes eso? —inquirió, un tanto avergonzado.

Tragué y arrugué la foto que tenía entre mis manos, horrorizada.

—¿Cómo fue que…?

No seguí escuchándolo porque noté que aún quedaba algo más dentro del sobre. Era una pequeña carta con letra imprenta.

" _¿No crees que ya llevas demasiado tiempo guardando este secreto?_ "

Dejé caer el papel, sintiendo un malestar de pies a cabeza y una sensación indescriptible en mi espina que me hizo temblar. Entonces me llevé una mano a la boca, aguardando un grito que ni siquiera fue capaz de salir y caminé hacia la ventana con la mirada aterrorizada, buscando la forma de tranquilizarme.

—Están amenazándome —susurré a Trace—. Nos encontraron en el coche y nos sacaron las fotografías. Alguien quiere soltarlo todo, estoy segura.

Él tomó la carta, incrédulo y, al finalizar, abrió los ojos de sopetón.

—¿Qué? ¿P-por qué alguien querría hacer algo así? —me preguntó, muy asustado.

—No lo sé, ¡no lo sé! —exclamé, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, imaginando la posibilidad de que todas estas fotos llegasen a manos de mi padre o mi familia entera. Imaginarlo resultaba insufrible. Lo que menos quería era que las cosas se supieran así, de una forma tan humillante como desagradable.

—Hey, tranquila —susurró, abrazándome—, debes conservar la calma, respira. El mensaje no está claro, debes pensar con la cabeza fría, que el miedo no te derrumbe, ¿bien?

Cerré los ojos e hice lo que me pidió, respirando muy profundo. Me tomó la barbilla y me sonrió, buscando hacerme sentir mejor.

Un carraspeo nos hizo dar un respingo e instantáneamente miramos hacia él. Edward estaba de pie, observándonos con los ojos hundidos, serio y muy tenso. Sus manos estaban apretadas con fuerza y en una de ellas tenía agarrada unas fotografías, probablemente las mismas que me habían dado. Por instinto quise ir hacia él, aliviada de verlo en mi departamento, pero no me atreví al notar la forma en que me miraba.

—Siento interrumpir —dijo con la voz densa mientras intercambiaba la dirección de sus cuencas entre ambos.

—Edward, estaba...

—Puedo irme, no hay ningún problema —ironizó, apretando las fotografías que habían en sus manos—. Pueden seguir en lo suyo, no los molestaré.

Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo. ¿Por qué de pronto no parecía él?

Trace se separó, mirándome preocupado y Edward siguió cada movimiento con total atención. Por un momento creí que iba a quitarle la cabeza con sus propias manos.

—No actúes de esta manera, por favor —le pedí con la voz quebrada.

—¿Que actúe cómo? —inquirió de manera brusca.

—¡De esta forma! ¡No luego de lo que ha pasado! —exclamé, sintiendo el acúmulo de mis lágrimas.

—Hey, Edward, Bella sólo estaba muy mal debido a las fotografías, soy su amigo y quería… —intentó decir Trace pero el cobrizo lo tomó desde las solapas de su chaqueta con mucha fuerza.

—¡Edward! —le grité, intentando tomarlo desde el brazo.

—¡¿Querías qué?! —le gritó el cobrizo, envuelto en la rabia.

Trace levantó las manos en señal de paz pero Edward estaba a punto de subir las manos hacia su cuello, mirándolo con una furia tan latente como jamás lo había visto.

—¡Suéltalo ya! —demandé, tirando de su brazo con todas mis fuerzas.

Edward me miró y sus cejas se arquearon, dejando caer las manos a regañadientes. Trace se arregló la chaqueta y me tomó desde el brazo, haciendo que él perdiera el control.

—Nos vamos de aquí, no puedo dejarte aquí sola… con él —afirmó, tirando de mí para llevarme.

—Vete tú, por favor —le supliqué mientras miraba a un Edward colérico, brusco y desenfrenado.

¿Este era el hombre que se escondía en su juventud?

—¿Estás segura? —insistió, muy preocupado.

—No, vete con él, hazlo —me dijo el cobrizo, contemplándome con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sigan en esto.

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero las contuve debido a toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—No me iré, Edward, ¡¿por qué demonios actúas de esta manera?! Trace vete por favor, ¡vete! —exclamé.

Mi amigo movió la cabeza negativamente y se marchó, dejándonos a solas.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? —le pregunté.

—Llegan estas fotografías a mi oficina y en lo primero que pensé fue en ti y en el miedo que debías estar sintiendo. —Se rio sin gracia alguna—. Vuelo hasta acá sólo con la idea de saber cómo estabas luego de llamarte más de veinte veces, ¡y tú no contestas! —gritó, haciéndome dar un respingo—. ¿Y qué encuentro? A tu flamante… amigo… aquí, abrazándote y agasajándote de la mejor forma que conoce, ¿no? Soy un imbécil.

Cerré los ojos, exhausta y abrumada.

—¿Cómo puedes actuar de esta manera? ¿Luego de toda esta mierda sólo te importa lo que viste? —sollocé.

Edward tragó pero el enojo seguía implantado en sus ojos verdes, tan oscuros como densos.

—¡Después de todo lo que te he demostrado este último tiempo! ¿¡Cómo puedes!? —vociferé, apretando los dientes.

Me dolía tanto que actuara así, sobre todo cuando su exesposa estaba rodeando nuestras vidas. Era injusto, tanto que no me podía la respiración.

—Bueno, ahí está, si no quieres aguantarlo pues vete con él. Estoy seguro que lo necesitas dada la cantidad de veces que los he visto juntos.

—¡No quiero irme con él! ¡Sólo quería estar contigo! —grité, golpeando su pecho—. ¿Quién eres?

—Este soy yo —susurró—, el que siempre he sido, ¿no?

Negué, separándome.

—¡Eres un maldito inseguro! —proferí, tensando la mandíbula. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Crees que soy como ella, ¿no? —Sonreí con tristeza—. Renata. —Me reí sardónica—. ¿"Mismo patrón", pensarás? Crees que me acostaré con mi amigo, ¿cierto? —pregunté, llorando de manera abrupta.

Su rostro se tornó compungido y muy adolorido, pero no me importó estaba colérica.

—Realmente crees que soy como ella, luego de todo lo que te he demostrado y te he dicho, crees que haré lo mismo que esa maldita hija de puta —espeté, limpiándome las lágrimas de las mejillas—. Pues bueno, sigue creyéndolo, ¡y deja que tu inseguridad insista en separarme de ti! ¡Porque siempre se trata de ella! ¡Siempre!

Caminé hacia el sofá para tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Lo que querías, ¡ir tras él!

—Bells, mi amor…

—¡No me llames así!

—Bella, por favor…

Me tomó el brazo para hacerme parar pero yo me solté con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando lo miré a los ojos casi pierdo el sentido, porque estaba a punto de echarse a llorar con desesperación.

—¡Nunca haría lo mismo que ella! ¡Jamás! —le dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Pero todas somos como Renata Vulturi, ¿no es así? ¡Pues ve tras su paradero! ¡Eso es lo que necesitas! —Lloré y me llevé una mano a los labios para calmarme—. No me busques, ¡no quiero a alguien así en mi vida! Alguien que no me conoce… ¡alguien como tú! ¡Feliz aniversario, Edward! Ah, y antes que lo olvide —susurré, girándome a mirarlo. Sus ojos parecían destrozados, casi inanimados—, ¡Trace es gay, maldita sea!

Me di la vuelta con la garganta apretada y salí rápidamente por el pasillo, mientras lo sentía caminar detrás de mí.

—Bella —suplicó, elevando cada octava con una desesperación latente que casi me hizo bajar la guardia y girar—. ¡Bella! —aulló cuando abrí la puerta y caminaba hacia las escaleras—. ¡Bella! —fue lo último que escuché, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la pared, haciéndome dar un salto.

Estaba bañada en lágrimas cuando logré salir del edificio, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se iba congelando de manera súbita desde adentro. La gente me miraba algo preocupada pero yo seguí mi rumbo hacia cualquiera sea el lugar que me deparase el destino, lo único que quería era gritar, pues la rabia y el dolor me estaban consumiendo. Troté, troté y troté, queriendo borrar su rostro de mi cabeza y todo el amor que sentía en mi corazón, y cuando llegué a un callejón me apoyé en la pared, buscando respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

Fue imposible.

 _¿Qué siente por ella? ¿Por qué siempre es esa mujer? ¿¡Por qué demonios ahora, cuando todo de mí lo busca, lo necesita y lo implora? No me conoce, no conoce nada de mí, de lo contrario jamás habría pensado que yo podría…_ Dios, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, la idea era desconcertante.

Sentí la vibración de mi celular, pero no lo miré ni contesté. Estaba tan desilusionada que ya no tenía ganas ni siquiera de volver a mi departamento.

Paseé por el centro de la ciudad y me metí a cientos de tiendas sólo para distraerme, sin embargo era muy difícil ya que de a ratos volvía a rememorar el calibre de nuestra discusión. Y por si fuera poco, me estaba sintiendo muy rara otra vez.

Decidí comprarme un chocolate caliente en una famosa tienda de la ciudad y luego divisé una librería más allá, un perfecto escape para la tormenta cerebral. Había poca gente y en una hora cerrarían, así que aproveché la tranquilidad para revisar alguno que llamase mi atención.

Pasé del romance casi de inmediato y me fui hacia los clásicos, mis favoritos, después pasé por algunos libros infantiles que me hicieron recordar a Todd. Sonreí triste de solo rememorar este último tiempo, tan lleno de discusiones y dolor. Lo extrañaba mucho.

Para no seguir poniéndome más triste, preferí revisar la sección "No ficción" y ojear algunos libros de alimentación, autoayuda y estilo de vida. Mientras buscaba alguno interesante, me topé con un libro de embarazo y maternidad y enseguida sonreí, pensando en Rosalie.

Me apoyé en el librero y comencé a hojearlo, quizá si me gustaba se lo llevaría de regalo. En un momento mi atención se centró en unas caricaturas llamativas, donde se veía a una mujer sintiendo náuseas, mareándose, vomitando, asqueada del olor de la comida, adorando una nueva comida o sabor, o yendo al baño recurrentemente.

—Primeros síntomas de… embarazo —musité, volviendo la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Fruncí el ceño mientras rememoraba el asco que había estado teniendo hace algunos días, los mareos que de vez en cuando me desestabilizaban y el intenso amor por el chocolate caliente. Cerré el libro de golpe, sorprendida y asustada, y salí corriendo de la librería mientras me ponía a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me había llegado el periodo.

Volví al departamento con el corazón en la mano, esperando que Edward no se encontrase ahí. Cuando abrí y noté que estaba completamente vacío, me sentí un poco más tranquila dentro de lo que cabía. Troté hacia mi baño y busqué desesperadamente las pastillas anticonceptivas que me tragaba sagradamente y entonces me puse a contarlas mientras veía el calendario de mi teléfono. "Último periodo hace exactamente 5 semanas", leí.

—Mierda —jadeé.

Revisé la cantidad de comprimidos y me di cuenta que había 6 píldoras de más. Debí olvidarlas en el viaje. Sentí un balde de agua fría sobre mí.

—Carajo —exclamé, llevándome una mano a los labios.

Como si se tratasen de una bomba, volví a meterlas al cajón y me apoyé durante un momento en el lavado, mirándome al espejo durante una breve cantidad de segundos.

—No puede ser, es imposible —asumí, respirando para tranquilizarme—. Son solo unas cuantas pastillas, sumado al estrés y…

Tragué y volví a tomar mi teléfono, ignorando las notificaciones de llamadas y mensajes de voz que llegaban sin cesar. Recordarlo me apretaba aún más el corazón. Tecleé rápidamente el primer número que se me vino a la cabeza y esperé a que contestara con las manos temblorosas y un sudor helado en mi nuca.

—¡Bella! Creí que me llamarías después de…

—Rose, necesito irme contigo, por favor dime que puedo.

Sentí un breve silencio a la par de los latidos de mi corazón.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto… Pero ¿qué ocurrió? Creí que tú y Edward…

Rompí a llorar de inmediato debido a los nervios y toda la tristeza que había estado intentando ocultar.

—Oh no. ¡Iré a buscarte! ¿Dónde estás? —me preguntó preocupada.

.

Rose cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y se quedó contemplando mi expresión como si esperase una explicación. No había podido hablar durante el trayecto en taxi, mi mente estaba en blanco.

—Bella, cariño, ¡hace tanto que no te veía! —exclamó la Sra. Hale, caminando hacia mí con su característica alegría—. ¡Brad, ven a saludar!

—Mamá —la regañó Rose.

—Descuida —le susurré—. Hola, Sra. Hale, es un gusto verla de nuevo.

Los padres de Rose me querían como a una hija más, así que preferí evitar las preguntas de mi amiga por unos minutos mientras ellos me agasajaban, respetando mi necesidad por evitar las interrogaciones.

—Creí que no ibas a venir —me dijo el Sr. Hale.

—Yo también —soltó Rose, que aún estaba muy curiosa.

—Fue algo de último momento —le sonreí, poco convincente.

—Bueno, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí. Ya nos tenías algo abandonados, ¿eh? —exclamó la Sra. Hale mientras seguía cocinando la cena junto a su esposo.

Cuando los padres de Rose se distrajeron en lo que estaban haciendo, mi amiga acercó su silla a la mía y me susurró:

—¿Al menos estás bien?

La miré y suspiré.

—No mucho.

Pestañeó y bajó la mirada hacia la isla.

—Te prepararé algo para que estés mejor, ¿sí?

Asentí.

Mientras miraba a los demás moverse por la amplia cocina de los Hale, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en las últimas horas, todo de golpe y aprisa. Las fotografías, la reacción de Edward y las palabras ponzoñosas saliendo de mi boca y finalmente… Dios, ni siquiera me atrevía a pensarlo.

Y como si se tratara de un imán para mis movimientos, busqué mi teléfono sólo para descubrir que había más de 26 llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes de Edward, que había estado llamando constantemente.

Al rememorar nuestra discusión se me apretaba el corazón, pues nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado, como si no pudiera manejarse a sí mismo. Y, por si fuera poco, volver a recordar todas las cosas que le dije, inundada de rabia, me hacía sentir una culpa miserable. Lo último que tenía implantado en los sesos y que se repetía constantemente era su expresión de desasosiego mientras repetía mi nombre.

—Ten, sé que ayuda a mejorar el ánimo —me dijo mi amiga, poniéndome una taza humeante al frente.

—Gracias.

Lo tomé para beber y de inmediato noté que se trataba de una cargada hierba medicinal. El asco me hizo alejarlo y una sensación desagradable se me subió por la garganta.

—¡Bella! —exclamó ella.

—Seguramente algo le hizo mal, por eso tiene esa cara, llévala a que se refresque —dijo la Sra. Hale, mirándonos con preocupación.

Pero mi mejor amiga sabía de sobra que esto no era nada común en mí.

Rose y yo nos fuimos a su antigua habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que hablara.

—¿Qué fue lo que sentiste antes de saber que estabas embarazada? —le pregunté sin mirarla a ella directamente.

Se quedó un buen rato en silencio, asombrada con mi pregunta.

—Tenía mucho cansancio y… no podía acercarme al jengibre, me daba mucho asco —murmuró quedamente—. Bella…

—Tengo un atraso —mascullé—, y no tolero algunos olores, maldita sea.

Hubo un silencio terrible en toda la maldita habitación.

—Oh no, Bells —dijo finalmente.

Me puse las manos en el rostro y ahí me quedé, pensando qué hacer.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó, sentándose en la cama junto a mí.

—Tengo un atraso de varias semanas, no sé cuántas. Con el asunto del viaje y la boda se me olvidó completamente todo, ¡qué estúpida! —exclamé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Ya te hiciste la prueba? —inquirió mientras me ponía un brazo sobre los hombros.

Negué.

Una prueba de embarazo… Una prueba para ver si iba a ser mamá…

Y Edward no estaba conmigo.

¿Qué iba a pasar si yo estaba…?

—Quizá sólo estoy exagerando y…

—Pero necesitas aclararlo —aconsejó.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Rose? —La miré, esperando una respuesta de su parte pero ni ella sabía qué contestarme.

—¿Es por esto que tú y Edward discutieron? Porque eso sucedió, ¿no? Discutieron.

Hice un mohín y moví la cabeza negativamente, echándome a llorar en el mismo instante. De sólo pensar en lo que estaba pasando mientras él y yo nos manteníamos separados, me hacía sentir peor que nunca.

—Demonios, Bells, cuéntame. ¿Te dijo o hizo algo?

Respiré hondo y le narré todo de una buena vez, empezando por lo ocurrido en el coche. La expresión de mi mejor amiga no dejó el horror, marcado aún más cuando supo que Edward nos había encontrado abrazados a Trace y a mí. En el momento en que le conté su rabia y aquel descontrol tan poco propio de él, el llanto se me hizo inaguantable, porque de sólo repetirlo me dolía como un demonio.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —inquirió—. ¿De verdad no quieres estar con alguien como él?

La respuesta estaba marcada en mi corazón hacía demasiado como para dudarlo.

—No sé por qué se lo dije, ni siquiera es cierto —susurré—, lo amo, Rose, pero sólo quería dañarlo con toda mi rabia, yo no soy así. Me siento muy mal.

—Tenías rabia. No lo justifico, amiga, pero te entiendo tanto. A veces el descontrol nos nubla y no nos permite razonar, sobre todo luego de esas fotografías sin remitente —suspiró—. Edward no debió actuar así, pero… ¿no crees que ha sufrido suficiente como para enrostrarle que es un inseguro? Esa mujer debió dañarlo tanto, Bells, tanto.

Escondí mi rostro en su hombro mientras sollozaba, porque era cierto.

—Lo que más me ha dolido es que, en el fondo, probablemente cree que haría lo mismo. Pero yo jamás haría semejante atrocidad, porque lo amo mucho.

—Por supuesto que no lo harías, porque no eres esa clase de persona.

Rose esperó pacientemente a que dejara de llorar a la par de la culpa subiendo como espuma y el dolor de ser comparada con esa mujer.

—Y ahora… —gemí, mirándome el vientre.

¿Y si de verdad estaba embarazada?

—Tengo un par de pruebas guardados cuando estaba con mis dudas —dijo mi amiga—. Puedo traértelo ahora.

Me abracé.

¿Y si salía positivo?

Mi corazón latía de manera rápida.

—Tráelos —le pedí, muy temerosa.

Se levantó de la cama y se agachó para estar a la altura de mi rostro. Su mirada azul oscuro reflejó un brillo de emoción que sólo significaba una cosa: estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

—Es necesario.

La boca se me puso seca de inmediato.

—Tengo mucho miedo.

—Lo sé. —Me abrazó—. Pero tranquila.

Tragué y asentí, recibiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

.

—¿Lo trajiste? —le pregunté, aterrada.

Asintió, mostrándomelo, y con las manos intranquilas lo tomé. Me quedé mirando durante un buen rato, sin saber qué hacer.

—Bella, respira, todo estará bien.

Apreté los labios y respiré hondo.

Me metí al baño mientras Rose estaba afuera, dándome la privacidad que necesitaba.

—Dios mío —susurré, sacando la prueba de la caja.

Luego de leer las instrucciones, me dispuse a realizarlo mientras el miedo me invadía las entrañas. Los minutos pasaron de forma tan lenta a medida que la desesperación aumentaba, que el horror ante la duda me tenía al borde del llanto histérico. Cuando mi teléfono avisó que ya era hora, lo acerqué a mi cara, pero sin abrir los ojos. Con la boca seca y un frío recorriendo mi columna, abrí los ojos, viendo el resultado.

De inmediato jadeé.

Oh Dios.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido todo? Imagino que detestan con fervor a Renata, y es que se lo ha ganado a pulso. ¿Qué creen que piensa hacer ella ahora que Edward claramente la rechaza? Comienzan a verse patrones obsesivos, y es que probablemente hay más detrás, ¿no creen? La discusión entre Edward y Bella ha sido un punto importante, sobre todo porque justo ahora ella sospecha de algo que ustedes vienen hablando desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál es el resultado al que apuestan? ¿Positivo o negativo? ¿Hay bebé? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leer todas sus impresiones_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de_ _lunadragneel15 , , maribel hernandez cullen, Marxtin, ariyasy, Salve-el-atun, Jenni98isa, selenne88, AnabellaCS, Tina Lightwood,Robaddict18, almacullenmasen, Pam Malfoy Black, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Ferchis25, Pao-SasuUchiha, Brenda Cullenn,Liz Sevilla, Katie D. B, dana masen cullen, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Kora, nataliastewart, VeroPB97, blueorchid02, cavendano13, Alexandra Nash, Vanina Iliana, RuderLove, Olga Javier Hdez, Belli swan dwyer, AdriaGT13, florcitacullen1, Jazmin96, , , catableu, PameHart, yaly, sheep0294, Andre22-twi, Miranda24, Mony G. Cullen, Ana, , saraipineda44, Isabelfromnowon, Milacaceres11039, Liz Vidal, Twilightsecretlove, Saarai Cullen, Alison, Paulina, Francisca Moreno, Rero96, krisr0405, Tereyasha Mooz, Elmi, rossystew, Mayraargo25, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Vero. G, calia19, Yoliki, Maribel 1925, Diana Valeria OG, Jeli, Maydi94, miop, LuAnka, patymdn, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, LicetSalvatore, karoSwan, Ronnie86, PEYCI CULLEN, NarMaVeg, isbella cullen's swan, Marianacs, Nelly McCarthy, carlita16, rjnavajas, Diana2GT, LizMaratzza, Esal, NadiaGarcia, Ceci Machin, debynoe12, Roxy de roca, angryc, Alimrobsten, Liliana Macias, Maria Swan de Cullen, ilianacantamutto, torrespera172, seelie lune, gmguevaraz, jupy, , Amy Lee Figueroa, elizabeth, Fea Andrea, Injoa, , cary, Bitah, , PauStraccie, isarojas12, SarapOf, MasenSwan, angieleiva96, mahindarink05, PanchiiM, dannacuellar97, 2, camilitha cullen, Deathxrevenge, Hanna D. L, Erianny, Mela Masen, AndreaSL, Gabi, Genesis, Sabrina, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Reva4, damaris14, FlorVillu, kaja0507, AndieA, Rmelanie, Tecupi, Smedina, twilightter, Karla M, SoLel529, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Gibel, Laurrrrb, Poemusician, bealnum, DuendecillaVampi, crizthal, Srita Cullen brandon, Adriu, , caresgar26, Nati098, Flor Santana, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, sool21, Jimena, Anghye Taisho, merce, KellyJA8, Perla-Yasury-H-S, Angelus285, Mar91, Roxy Sanchez, merodeadores.1996, CazaDragones, Maryluna y Guest_**

 ** _Un review, aunque sea con un gracias, para mí significa mucho, es el único pago que nos dan y nos entusiasma completamente_**

 ** _Recuerden que por su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo vía mensaje privado a su cuenta, y si no tienen solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	44. Capítulo 42: Trémula

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Wonder – Lauren Aquilina**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 42:**

 **Trémula**

" _No puedo controlar mis sentimientos_

 _No puedo controlar mis pensamientos_

 _Miro hacia el techo y pienso ¿cómo fue que me prendí tanto?_

 _Estás completamente fuera de mis límites_

 _No por uno sino por varios motivos, pero ya no puedo detenerme_

 _(…) Eres el centro de la atención, controlas la atmósfera_

 _Estás tan ocupado estando ocupado, no quiero interferir_

 _Pero ya no puedo detenerme_

 _Así que permaneceré dentro de tu reino_

 _Hasta que mis pensamientos viajen hacia un nuevo lugar_

 _Mi mente es ciega ante todo excepto a ti_

 _Y me pregunto si te has preguntado por mí también…"_

—¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó Rose detrás de la puerta.

Yo estaba de piedra, mirando las dos rayas ligeramente sutiles en la prueba.

Me parecía surrealista.

—Positivo —mascullé, sintiendo cómo mis lágrimas caían sin parar.

—¡Bella! ¡Ya pasó mucho tiempo! ¡Dime qué ocurre! —insistió mi mejor amiga, comenzando a desesperarse.

Estaba impresionada. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar, tenía un sinfín de ideas en la cabeza que no dejaban de darme vueltas. De pronto sentí miedo, uno fuerte, casi penetrante, como si me calara los huesos. Pensé en lo mucho que cambiaría mi vida ahora, las cosas que llegarían, las… sorpresas y…

Entonces sonreí, dejando el miedo atrás.

Estaba embarazada. Iba a tener un bebé… Mío y de Edward, el amor de mi vida.

Tragué y me toqué la barriga, sonriendo más ampliamente, imaginando todo y nada a la vez, ilusionándome sin remedio.

Oh Dios, iba a ser mamá.

—Lo estoy —susurré.

Con los ojos rojos y el rostro bañado en lágrimas abrí la puerta, encontrándomela con las cuencas muy abiertos y expectantes. Lo primero que hice fue echarme a sus brazos y suspirar muy profundo.

—Estoy embarazada, Rose —murmuré.

Rose me abrazó en respuesta, apretándome muy fuerte.

—Un bebé —respondió, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Mi llanto se intensificó, porque moría de ganas que Edward estuviera conmigo abrazándome. Pero estaba tan lejos y nos encontrábamos enojados luego de esa discusión.

—Shh… Tranquila. —Me sobó la espalda con suavidad y nos quedamos un momento así, mientras yo le lloraba a su hombro e instintivamente me llevaba una mano al vientre, no sabiendo cómo expresarme a mí misma lo que sentía por ello.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —le pregunté al fin, asumiendo de golpe mi realidad.

—Tienes que ir a hacerte el examen de sangre para estar completamente segura, saber cuánto tienes y cuándo ir a la primera ecografía…

—Con Edward —le aclaré.

Sus ojos azules pasaron a la preocupación. Ella respiró hondo y tragó, sin saber qué decirme. Yo me dejé caer en una de las sillas más cercanas, mirando al horizonte que me mostraba la ventana.

—Tú sabes qué hacer —musitó.

Negué.

—Ni siquiera sé qué hacer conmigo misma.

—La decisión que tomes la respetaré y siempre estaré contigo, tú lo sabes muy bien.

Le sonreí.

Jamás tuve un buen ejemplo de lo que era ser madre, nunca nadie me enseñó cómo era el amor en ese sentido, cómo era sentir aquel apego mágico y dulce, incondicional e incapaz de repetirse, porque mi madre me odió siempre y eso jamás existió. Sin embargo, y ahora que podía vivir la primera noticia en carne propia, ya podía amarlo, como si en un segundo mi corazón hubiera crecido el doble.

—No quiero ser como mi madre —lloré—, no quiero hacer que sufra, no quiero… que sea infeliz.

—Sabes que no eres como ella —me aclaró con las cejas arqueadas y la mirada enrojecida por las lágrimas inminentes—, cuidaste de tus propios hermanos desde que eras pequeña, incluso con Emmett que sólo tiene un año menos que tú. Y con Todd… no tengo para qué explicar todo lo que has hecho por él. Nunca dudes de tu corazón, Bells, porque si tú te lo propones, puedes ser la mejor madre que exista.

Madre… Esa palabra me daba tantos escalofríos, pero ahora tenía un color tan diferente para mí. Ahora sería mamá, ahora… Edward y yo tendríamos un pequeño.

La sola imagen hizo que mi pecho se inflara.

Tragué y me quedé un buen rato mirando el test, viendo la señal positiva.

—¿Qué te preocupa más, Bells? Hay algo en tus ojos…

—¿Qué dirá papá? ¿Esme? ¿Alice y Jasper? Me aterra que cualquier cosa afecte a mi pequeño.

Rose sonrió.

—Es increíble cómo ya lo amas.

—Quiero que mi hijo… Si es que está aquí, dentro de mí, sea el niño más feliz del mundo.

—Lo será, si te lo propones, de verdad lo será.

De pronto pensé en mi esposo, ese hombre al que amaba y ahora estaba tan lejos. Dios, cuánto quería su abrazo. ¿Qué iba a decirme si sabía que seríamos padres? ¿Cuál sería su expresión si se imaginaba teniendo un pequeño, suyo y mío?

—Tengo que decírselo.

—Debes hacerlo cuando estés preparada, tómalo con calma hoy, por favor —me dijo con la voz serena—. Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase, ahora tienes que descansar y pensar en todo esto, ¿sí?

—Quiero decírselo cuando todo esté en calma, luego de lo que pasó… —Sentí escalofríos—. Mañana me haré el examen sanguíneo y alistaré la hora a mi médico, quiero saber todo y asegurarme que mi pequeño está aquí.

Me toqué el vientre una vez más y suspiré.

—Dios mío —gemí, limpiándome las lágrimas—. Tendré un bebé.

Rose se levantó del sofá y me abrazó, y a pesar de todas las veces que ya lo había hecho, volví a sentir el calor necesario para ponerme ligeramente más tranquila, aun cuando en mi cabeza se gestaban tantas ideas y tantos posibles escenarios.

—Ahora piensa en descansar, ¿bien? Respira, tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo —me instó, tomando mi mano para levantarme de la cama.

—Quiero comer algo con chocolate —le dije, limpiándome bajo los ojos con total dignidad.

—Ahora somos cuatro, nosotras y los primos —bromeó.

Antes de vestirnos, mi mejor amiga y yo nos quedamos un buen rato disfrutando del silencio, y se lo agradecí, necesitaba pensar, aclarar el ritmo de tan duro día y afrontar que, al menos hoy, sería un día no menos extraño para mí.

Luego de un rato me recosté en la cama, agotada y muy triste a pesar de todo. Edward volvió a mi mente y la intranquilidad se apoderó de mí, por lo que tomé mi móvil y descubrí que desde la última vez que había visto el aparato no habían llamadas nuevas. Así que, con toda la valentía que quedaba en mí, tecleé su número que ya conocía de memoria y esperé a que contestara. Pero pasaron dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco timbrazos, hasta que la llamada me mandó a buzón. Entonces insistí, recibiendo cerca de 6 envíos a buzón. Me mordí el labio inferior de los puros nervios y respiré hondo, dejándolo caer a la cama. Ya mañana podríamos volver a hablar… si es que lo quería. Ahora debía afrontar la idea de que, al menos, nuestro aniversario sería un mal día para los dos.

—Papá está lejos —le dije a mi vientre, sintiéndome algo rara al hablarle—. Supongo que los dos nos hicimos daño y tú lo sentiste. Lo siento.

Respiré hondo y me acomodé mejor, buscando descansar.

.

Desperté un poco desorientada por las náuseas y un sonido que llamó mi atención. Me restregué los ojos y me levanté, para luego bajar las escaleras, y luego meterme a la cocina, buscando a Rose, pero sólo estaban los Sres. Hale, que a juzgar por cómo me miraban, parecían saber lo que me estaba pasando.

—Mi hija estaba llamando a tu hermano, regresará más temprano de lo planeado —me contó ella, mientras adobaba su pavo—. ¿Estás más tranquila?

Asentí con lentitud y una pequeña pizca de paz me volvió al corazón. No había nada mejor que ver a mi hermano.

—Te ves muy linda —me dijo el Sr. Hale con caballerosidad.

Sólo me reí, sin comprender en su totalidad a qué se refería.

—Si se refiere a lo elegante que me veo para una cena en la familia de mi mejor amiga, pues… sí estoy lista. —Sonreí.

—¡Bella, ven, ayúdame a decidir qué labial ponerme! —me gritó Rose desde la sala.

Sus padres se rieron por lo bajo ante sus ocurrencias y yo me disculpé, caminando obedientemente hacia allá. Cuando crucé el arco de pared vi a Edward de espaldas, mirando hacia el horizonte mientras mantenía las manos apretadas. Rose estaba al lado, pero mirándome de frente, un poco nerviosa. En el momento en que me vio sonrió con timidez, esperando a mi reacción.

—Bella —musitó ella, alertándolo a él de mi presencia.

Yo sentía el escozor en mis ojos y un subidón de estremecimientos en mis entrañas, con una bomba de sentimientos muy diferentes entre sí.

Edward se dio la vuelta y pestañeó muy débilmente, como si esperase mi rabia de vuelta. Cuando vio mi calma, él sonrió con sutileza en medio del caos que expresaban sus cuencas y la tensión que todo su cuerpo dejaba notar, en especialidad su rostro, muy rígido.

—Tenía que agotar todos los recursos para verte —musitó.

Tragué, con la guardia baja. Miré a Rose y ella apretó los labios, un tanto nerviosa de mi reacción. Se acercó y me tomó del brazo para que la mirara con atención.

—No podía decirle que no, no después de lo que me dijiste. Espero que no te enojes conmigo —susurró.

Yo no sabía qué decirle o cómo sentirme, estaba envuelta en tantas cosas que lo último que haría sería enojarme con ella.

—Descuida —le dije—, déjanos a solas.

Ella asintió suspirando y se marchó.

Cuando quedamos a solas estuve un buen rato respirando para no ponerme a llorar frente a él a pesar de que estaba tan llena de culpa como de rabia. Edward esperó con paciencia, con las cejas arqueadas y la barbilla tiritando.

—Te llamé hace un rato… cerca de seis veces —murmuré.

Asintió.

—Lo sé, estaba manejando hacia acá cuando lo hiciste. Quería sorprenderte, ya sabes, siempre me ha gustado.

Sentí que el corazón se me apretó de una manera brusca y dolorosa.

—Si realmente no quieres verme o escucharme, puedo irme, así tienes una noche más agradable que la tarde de hoy —me dijo, enfrentando la tremenda distancia que inconscientemente había impuesto entre los dos… o tres.

Levanté las cejas y me quedé un buen rato pensando en ello, si dejarlo ir por hoy o hacer que se quedara. Y como si fuera un insecto incesante, volví a escuchar los gritos que yo misma le dije con rabia y la culpa me hizo retroceder cualquier sentimiento de ira.

Edward, al ver que no había respuesta de mi parte, asintió con los ojos más brillantes que había visto nunca y suspiró, dando un paso hacia la dirección del vestíbulo para marcharse.

—Espera —exclamé, caminando hacia él y poniendo mi mano en su brazo tenso y duro como una roca.

Él miró mi agarre y frunció el ceño, como si le doliera algo por dentro.

—¿Por qué actuaste así? ¿Por qué hoy? —inquirí con la voz filiforme.

Me miró a los ojos, conectando su mirada verde con la mía, chocolate oscuro.

—Aún ni yo tengo respuestas —musitó—, supongo que te he decepcionado.

Asentí, porque realmente lo había hecho.

—Probablemente hace más de diez años no actuaba de esta manera. Te lo dije en su momento, este soy yo de verdad.

Negué, volviendo a sentir rabia, pero esta vez con la forma en la que quería hacerme ver quién era realmente él.

—Tú no eres así, ¿que no lo notas? —Mi voz subió de nivel y Edward bajó la mirada, por primera vez intimidado de mi reacción—. ¡Basta!, basta de hacerme creer que eres así, impulsivo, duro… frío, porque no lo eres, yo sé que no lo eres. Durante todo este tiempo me has demostrado que eres un hombre dulce, uno que me ama tanto como yo a él.

—¡Porque contigo sale de mí una parte que no conozco! —exclamó, tomándome de los hombros y luego subiendo sus manos por mi cuello y rostro.

Jadeé, sintiendo su respiración cerca de mí, desviando mi autocontrol y haciéndome tambalear.

—Eso es porque no lo aceptas, has estado toda una vida con rabia, primero por tu madre, luego Elizabeth y entonces…

Sentía un nudo en mi garganta porque aún sentía mucho dolor respecto a esa mujer.

—Ahora —proseguí, aclarando mi voz—, ríes, disfrutas… Así como tú, sólo planteé que fueras feliz.

Bufó con dolor y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, temeroso de que yo fuera a quitarlo de mí. Pero no lo hice, yo solo cerré los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su respiración chocar con mi piel.

—Pero te parece más importante creer que Trace y yo estamos juntos, ¿no? —le dije, separándome de él. Edward tenia los brazos rígidos como una estatua mientras su expresión se volvía más desesperada—. Por Dios, ¿de verdad crees que soy capaz de hacer eso? —reí, muy sardónica, mientras me cruzaba de brazos—. ¿De verdad ves en mí esa bajeza? ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, maldita sea? Daría todo por ti, todo.

La barbilla de Edward tembló y sus ojos amenazaron con las lágrimas.

—Respóndeme, ¿crees que sería capaz realmente de eso? Mírame y dilo, necesito que me respondas sin titubeos —espeté, acercándome para hacerle frente a su rostro.

—No —dijo—, no te creo capaz.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué? —insistí.

—Por esto, Bella, tengo muchos miedos, y tú lo dijiste, inseguridades. He repetido tus palabras constantemente en mi cabeza y quizá tengas razón en no querer a alguien como yo en tu vida. A veces creo que serías más feliz sin mí, cargo mucho y no quiero que te lo lleves.

Le puse mi mano sobre sus labios para que no terminara esa oración, mientras dejaba ir mi llanto.

—Lo siento, Bella, de verdad no sabes cuánto siento lo que hice —musitó, tomando mi mano y entrelazándola con la suya—. Y si quieres que esto se acabe, quiero que sepas que yo te amo con desesperación, me volvería loco sin ti, yo…

Dejé ir todas mis barreras y permití que me envolviera entre sus brazos. Oler su perfume otra vez desde tan cerca hizo que cada músculo comenzase a relajarse. Él pasó sus manos por mi espalda, apretándome y encajando cada pedazo de mí en su sitio. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y mis manos en su pecho, apretando su ropa en medio de un temblor convulso.

—Si te quiero en mi vida —musité, mirándolo desde mi posición—, no vuelvas a repetir eso. Lo que dije fue producto de mi enojo y… también lo siento, no debí hacerte daño de esa manera. No lo creas, por favor, no lo hagas nunca. Lo siento muchísimo.

Asintió y pasó sus pulgares por mis mejillas, limpiando mi llanto.

—Dame un beso —le pedí, subiendo mis manos a su cuello.

—No tienes que pedírmelo, es lo que quiero hacer desde que te vi llegar a la sala —susurró, juntando su nariz con la mía.

Sonreí al sentir el roce de sus labios y luego su beso apasionado, que debilitó todo de mí.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche, vámonos a casa, quiero amarte en este día tan especial —me susurró.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no si era lo que más esperaba de hoy?

—¿Tengo que responderte lo evidente?

Me acarició el mentón durante unos segundos y entonces me besó la frente.

—Siempre hazlo.

Suspiré y asentí.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Su expresión se tornó tan feliz, como si esperase esa respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo. Y, para variar, sentí unas mariposas revoloteando en mis entrañas, pidiendo a gritos más de él.

Edward quedó de esperarme afuera junto a su coche mientras yo iba a despedirme de los demás. Estaba un poco nerviosa por haber entrometido mis problemas con Edward al momento especial de mi amiga y su familia, así que con timidez me dejé aparecer en el comedor, donde todos estaban poniendo los platos.

—Apareciste —dijo la Sra. Hale, levantando la mirada de la mesa.

Rose y su papá también miraron. La primera parecía algo recelosa de lo que pudo ocurrir y el segundo sonrió, probablemente sin comprender lo suficiente.

—Oh Bells, estaba un poco preocupada —exclamó mi amiga, acercándose para poner sus manos en mis hombros—. Lo siento, pero te veías tan triste que pensé que sería bueno decirle donde estabas, me llamó desesperado cuando no le contestabas —susurró.

—Gracias —musité, mordiéndome el labio inferior—, no podía imaginar mi noche sin él.

Una sonrisa inmensa le brotó de los labios y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Tenía la esperanza de que los dos podrían hablarlo. Al menos dime que estás bien y que esa tristeza se ha marchado.

—Ya no lo estoy —aseguré—, sólo… nerviosa, tú sabes por qué.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Aclara tus dudas pronto, llámame si necesitas ayuda, yo estaré enseguida, ¿sí?

—Claro —susurré, dándole otro abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos nos volvimos a acercar al comedor y con un poco de pena llamé a los Sres. Hale.

—Te vas —asumió ella, sin atisbo de querer detenerme. Parecía hasta contenta—. Te ves muy feliz. Es muy guapo.

—Muy —dije.

—Te mereces un buen chico, Bella —exclamó el Sr. Hale, moviendo su dedo índice con severidad de padre—, eres una muy buena nena, espero que, así como mi hija encontró el amor en un hombre decente, tú también lo hagas.

—Es un buen hombre —les hice saber.

Ellos no tuvieron ni qué pensarlo, pues de inmediato asintieron con solemnidad.

—Al menos dime que volverás mañana o uno de estos días a comer de mi pavo en coñac. —La Sra. Hale me envolvió en sus brazos y cuando nos separamos me puso en cada mano un montón de dulces. Me sentí como una niña de diez años, pero me encantó.

—Lo haré muy feliz.

Una vez que también le di un abrazo al padre de mi mejor amiga, me volví hacia ella y le deposité un fuerte beso en la mejilla mientras le acariciaba la barriga, que ya le comenzaba a crecer. Por un momento sentí un fuerte movimiento en mi pecho, pensando en el momento en que mi pequeño se haría aparecer.

—Te quiero tanto —me dijo ella.

—Y yo a ti, mi hada madrina.

Se largó a reír y me dio una palmada en la espalda baja para que me fuera y ella no acabara echándose a llorar. _Sensibilidad de embarazo_ , pensé divertida.

Cuando salí de la casa, vi que Edward me esperaba apoyado en su coche mientras miraba a la luna.

—¿Pensativo? —inquirí, llamando su atención.

Me miró y una mueca divertida se le dibujó en la cara.

—¿Aún con ganas de venirte conmigo? Imagino que allá adentro ya te echan de menos.

—Ellos entienden —susurré, tomando una de sus manos para ponerle un puñadito de caramelos.

Él enarcó una ceja, algo expectante.

—Aún soy una nena.

Se rio y negó, una vez más como si yo no tuviera remedio. Entonces miró su reloj y levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Son las 21.45, la hora perfecta para que tú y yo vayamos a vivir nuestro amor.

—El plan de la chef Swan aún está en marcha —le dije y él asintió, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

Eran las 23.15 cuando terminamos de cenar, y con ello, de dejar de recibir los piropos de Edward acerca de mi maravillosa lasaña de calabaza, receta que aprendí de mi maestra de cocina número uno, Sue, que por supuesto venía acompañada de una estupenda ensalada agridulce.

Edward acercó la botella de vino para servirme, pero yo puse mi mano en ella, impidiendo que dejara caer una sola gota de alcohol.

—Es la tercera copa que me rechazas esta noche, ¿hay algo mal con el vino? —inquirió, receloso.

Había estado evadiendo beber cualquier pizca de alcohol inconscientemente debido a la prueba positiva. Él parecía muy intrigado y yo moría de ganas por decirle, pero planeaba tener la certeza de los exámenes sanguíneos para decírselo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa preciosa, una que los dos recordáramos por siempre.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí para evitar que siguiera preguntando a algo que no podía responderle ahora.

—Simplemente quiero disfrutar de mi lasaña con un poco de… zumo. —Me reí, aunque él no parecía muy convencido.

Estábamos frente a frente en su comedor, un lugar lleno de ventanas con vistas a la maravillosa ciudad. De fondo se oía a Chet Baker con su inconfundible jazz, dándolo todo con su melancolía romántica. Edward había puesto las luces de manera tenue para que así él y yo estuviéramos en una burbuja más íntima.

Me quedé un buen rato disfrutando de la música mientras él me observaba con detención, dándole giros a la comisura de su copa con el dedo índice.

—Creí que no volvería a tenerte en nuestro departamento —afirmó con sinceridad.

—Oh —susurré.

—Cuando me gritaste eso en medio de la discusión asumí con torpeza que eso era lo que querías.

Suspiré, todavía muy culpable por haberle dicho eso.

—Te lo dije una vez…

—Lo sé. —Sonrió—. Es solo que estuve escuchando este disco toda la tarde mientras te llamaba y… ahora se siente diferente.

—¿Eso hiciste?

Asintió.

—Le debo una disculpa a tu amigo, ahora probablemente creerá que soy un completo idiota —bufó, muy enojado consigo mismo.

—Eso es porque lo eres —lo molesté, aguantándome la sonrisa.

Entrecerró sus ojos, captando mi diversión.

—En realidad. —Me levanté y me senté en su regazo. Él me sujetó desde los muslos y me miró—. Eres encantador y eso lo sabes, de seguro Trace aceptará tus disculpas… a quien, a propósito, ni siquiera le he dicho que todo está mejor.

—No sé qué me sucedió, yo… Pasaron muchas cosas hoy.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—La viste.

Tragó.

—Renata.

Lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano.

—No sé cómo entró, Bells, por poco llamo a seguridad.

Yo me pasé una mano por el brazo, angustiada de saber que esa mujer estuvo rondando en su vida.

—No quiero que te pongas triste, mi amor, esa mujer nos afecta y no lo quiero. Sabes que te amo…

—Su presencia hizo que te pusieras como un loco. Discutimos por las fotos… y por ella.

Pestañeó con tristeza y luego tragó.

—Cuando ella existe tú te pones tan triste, como si inmediatamente pensaras que yo dejo de amarte como te amo —murmuró.

Yo me puse a llorar, tan lábil que no podía creerlo. Estaba tan sensible, no podía contenerme.

—Oh no, mi amor, no llores —me suplicó, abrazándome fuerte—. Te amo, Bella, te amo sin importar nada, eso es lo único que importa.

Yo cerré los ojos mientras lo olía.

—Eres mi esposo, no tolero la idea de que esa mujer esté dando vueltas a tu alrededor.

Me besó la frente y luego los labios.

—Pronto se alejará, debe hacerlo. Y tú eres mi esposa, la única mujer que quiero en mi vida y por la que soy capaz de dar la mía.

Me eché a llorar un poco más mientras él me abrazaba nuevamente y me cobijaba.

—Estás muy sensible últimamente. Me harás llorar a mí también.

Me reí.

—Vamos a bailar un poco de jazz, aún nos queda tiempo de disfrute antes de llevarte a un lugar especial —me invitó, tomándome la mano para que me levantara con él.

Me dejé llevar y nos pusimos en medio de su sala mientras Edward, con un control remoto, le subía el volumen a la música, que se oía de forma ambiental por todo el departamento. Yo me dejé abrazar y apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, mientras él me sostenía una mano y la otra la tenía puesta en mi espalda baja.

—Vi la flor que dejaste en mi billetera —me dijo.

Me separé y lo miré a los ojos, pero no pude leer el significado de su expresión.

—Era un pequeño regalo, así adornas tu chequera. —Me reí.

Nos movíamos en medio de su amplia sala, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

—Es la mejor manera de honrar la muerte de una flor —susurró, así como yo se lo había dicho la última vez—. La vi en la mañana, cuando estaba trabajando.

—¿Y con eso pensaste en mí?

—¿Tienes alguna duda al respecto? Siempre pienso en ti. Pensé toda la mañana en tu rostro, en la tarde y en la noche, antes de decidir llamar a Rosalie para poder verte. De todas formas, quería saber si estabas bien. Te fuiste tan de pronto luego de la discusión que imaginé los peores escenarios.

—¿Por qué tan fatalista, Sr. Cullen? —inquirí en un hilo de voz.

Frunció el ceño y los labios, muy preocupado.

—Lo siento —respondió al fin—, los años no me han dotado de optimismo como yo quisiera.

Le acaricié las mejillas para que relajara su gesto. Besó mi piel y luego bajó hasta mi quijada.

Me llevé una mano al vientre, pensando en esa posibilidad, en ese futuro nuestro.

—¿Te duele? —me preguntó, llevando su mano a mi abdomen. Su mirada preocupada me hizo imaginar su expresión de sólo saberlo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí una contradicción abrupta y bestialmente confusa ante dos emociones: ilusión y terror.

—No, no sucede nada —le mentí y entonces cerré los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a apegarme a su pecho.

Edward, algo confundido, me abrazó y se quedó en silencio.

—Bells, antes de que nos olvidemos de los problemas, quiero saber cómo estás, ya sabes, respecto a las fotografías —susurró, tomando mi mano para que caminásemos hacia la sala principal.

Después de todo lo que nos había estado ocurriendo en menos de 24 horas, había pasado por alto la situación en la que nos habíamos involucrado Edward y yo. La amenaza implícita era clara, no había otra intención más que hacer daño, porque la persona que lo había hecho sabía la bomba que esto significaba.

—Imagino que ese silencio lo dice todo —afirmó.

Me giré y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Entro en pánico cuando lo recuerdo, todo ocurrió muy rápido y luego discutimos… No me ha dado ni tiempo de pensar en ello de la forma que lo necesito.

—Lo sé, pero yo sí he pensado mucho en ello.

—¿Sospechas de alguien?

—No quiero arriesgarme.

Pero, en el momento en que me ponía a pensar en quién podía haberlo hecho, sólo un nombre se me venía a la cabeza.

—Mi madre.

Tensó la mandíbula y asintió despacio, un tanto temeroso e incómodo frente a la idea. Yo tragué, no menos intranquila, de cualquier manera… era mi madre, ¿no?

—Sólo me cuesta imaginar que ella podría hacerte tanto daño. ¿Crees que es por lo ocurrido en el departamento?

—Por supuesto —dije, adolorida ante la posibilidad.

 _Pero entonces, ¿quién más?_ , pensé.

—¿Quién más podría ser? —exclamé.

—Ethan —me respondió.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Eso es… ridículo, es tu hermano, no creo que él pudiese…

—No confío en él.

¿Sería capaz de hacernos esto? ¿A su propio hermano? No, claro que era imposible, si él estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por ayudarme con respecto a Todd.

—Quiero dejar de pensar en eso, al menos hasta mañana, estoy tan agotada que mi cabeza ya comenzará a doler —susurré, sonriéndole con tristeza.

Él se acercó y me abrazó, lo que mermó casi por completo cualquier preocupación.

—Debemos esperar, ¿sí? Entrar en pánico sólo hará que, sea quien sea, disfrute de ello. Olvidémoslo, sólo por esta noche.

Asentí.

—Y, a propósito, quiero que vengas conmigo.

El entusiasmo brotó de inmediato.

—Entonces vamos.

Afuera hacía mucho frío y Edward lo notó, por lo que me puso su abrigo sobre los hombros, de manera que pudiera estar cómoda mientras los dos nos íbamos a su coche. Él manejó directamente hacia la costa cercana a Brooklyn. Pasamos por el puente y me llevó hacia el muelle, donde nos esperaba alguien.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Algo que te encantará.

—Me tienes entusiasta.

Me ayudó a bajar del coche y me instó a acompañarlo mientras me besaba la coronilla, cariñoso como tanto me gustaba.

—Buenas noches, Sres. Cullen.

En el agua había un yate, lo que me hizo sonreír como loca.

—¿Algo en el agua?

—Como es nuestra costumbre.

Los dos subimos y nos dirigimos hacia el mar, tan amplio y magnífico como lo recordaba. Edward me llevó hacia la zona del extremo, envolviéndome la barriga con sus manos. La situación hizo que mi cuerpo cosquilleara por completo, enviándome hacia una emocionante ola de sensaciones que casi me botan lágrimas. Era como si él estuviese tocando a nuestro pequeño. Me giré un poco y lo miré, notando el ímpetu en sus ojos verde esmeralda, cargados de un fulgor delicioso en su iris líquido y dulce. A pesar de todo, estaba feliz.

—Feliz aniversario, mi amor —me respondió, llevando mi mano a su mejilla—. Ya es un año de comenzar el viaje más hermoso junto a ti. Y aún falta el primer aniversario de bodas.

Mientras nos mirábamos, un fuego artificial me hizo dar un salto, lo que le hizo reír, acercarme de un solo empujón y besarme hasta la saciedad. El cielo explotaba y a pesar que tenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir el color sobre nuestras cabezas, explotando en cientos de luces brillantes. Cuando dejamos de besarnos, él mordió mi labio y suspiró, para centrarnos entonces en el espectáculo de colores con el pulcro cielo negro de la noche.

Era un paisaje espléndido desde acá arriba.

—Esto es lo que significas para mí —me susurró al oído—. Una explosión de colores que vino a cambiar la oscuridad que había en mi interior.

—Oh Dios, ¿de verdad lo hiciste por mí?

—Haría muchas cosas más, algunas que ni te imaginas.

Me reí y llevé mis manos junto a las suyas.

En el cielo comenzaron a dibujarse muchas cosas, como un barquito, corazones, picas de póker y cientos de mensajes que me decían una sola cosa: esta es nuestra historia y aún queda mucho más. Su gesto hizo que mis ojos ardieran ante el llanto inminente, porque en definitiva no podía imaginarme a un hombre mejor que Edward.

—Te amo inmensamente, Isabella.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor.

De pronto, una avioneta dejó caer un montón de florecillas amarillas, haciendo que nos llenásemos de ellas en los cabellos y ropas. Yo no pude dejar de reír y me di la vuelta, envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos. Edward me miró a los ojos y me corrió un cabello, acariciando mi mejilla en la misma acción.

—Soy feliz —susurró.

—Yo también soy feliz.

Nos besamos de manera muy profunda, dejándonos llevar en eso, el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas, nuestro presente.

Me estaba bebiendo un chocolate muy caliente que Edward me había preparado mientras él daba vueltas en su propia habitación, saliendo y entrando del baño mientras se vestía. Estaba atrasadísimo, algo muy poco común en él y su imperante necesidad por tener todo bien organizado.

—Eso pasa porque no te quedaste conmigo durante la mañana y preferiste ir a hacer natación —le dije mientras me envolvía entre las sábanas de su cama.

Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se puso las manos en la cintura, mientras usaba sólo su ropa interior (apretada y muy bien puesta, por cierto), dejándome ver su cuerpo de nadador experimentado.

—Estabas durmiendo muy plácidamente, despertaste hace solo 30 minutos, por cierto, ¿qué esperabas? —se rio.

—Tuve una noche activa, lo sabes muy bien —le dije de manera pícara—. Sólo esperaba que te quedaras más que sólo veinticinco minutos conmigo en la cama.

Sus ojos verdes me repasaron mientras me movía entre los edredones, a la vez que se ponía los pantalones.

—¿Estás tentándome a quedarme?

—¿Para qué trabajar hoy? —murmuré, dejando entrever mi muslo.

El deseo por romper sus propias reglas establecidas se vio intensamente en su mirada mientras se ponía la camisa con furia.

—Creo que el demonio está en mi cama —dijo, sacándome una sonrisa.

—Y se llama Isabella.

Con la corbata a medio poner y los botones superiores de su camisa sin abotonar, caminó hasta mí y me acarició la piel descubierta, sentándose a mi lado. Le di un último sorbo al chocolate y puse mis manos en sus mejillas para acercarlo y besarlo. Lo único que quería era que se quedara conmigo todo el día, estaba tan anhelante de él como nunca antes, era una sensación muy extraña, pero me gustaba mucho.

Justo cuando el roce de nuestros labios se intensificó, su móvil comenzó a vibrar de manera imperiosa, sacándonos a ambos un gruñido de frustración.

—Tengo que contestar —susurró, tanteando la mesa de noche.

Bufé y yo misma se lo entregué, tragándome la molestia.

—Diga. —Se alejó un poco para hablar más en calma mientras yo intentaba entenderlo—. Claro, en veinticinco minutos estoy allá.

Cuando cortó me miró y se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos, mientras yo me quedé cruzada de brazos.

—Tienes que irte —le dije con voz suave.

Asintió y se volvió a sentar conmigo en su cama.

—Los problemas allá se han magnificado, sólo espero poder arreglarlo hoy, así…

—Descuida. —Le sonreí, abotonando su camisa—. El proyecto es importante, tu trabajo lo es, muchísimo.

—Si ocurre algo respecto a eso, por favor llámame —susurró—. Vendré en cuanto antes, mi amor, lo juro. Sé que he estado trabajando mucho últimamente, pero todo pasará y volveré a estar contigo.

—Por supuesto. —Le di un beso y le arreglé la corbata—. Éxito en todo hoy.

Me dio un beso en la frente, apremiante y de largos segundos, para luego levantarse, contemplarme una vez más y luego marcharse. Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, me volví hacia el chocolate con un puchero, inminentemente hipersensible y extrañándolo con furia de inmediato.

El impacto de la soledad posterior a todo el embrollo de los últimos días me hizo pensar durante todo lo que restaba de la mañana mientras hacía las cosas de manera automática, casi inconscientemente. Me duché, jugué con su piano, revisé la cocina en busca de algo que poder limpiar (estaba todo tan pulcro que podía reflejarme hasta en el suelo), miré los discos, puse música y disfruté del frío en la terraza, hasta que el cansancio volvió a embargarme, por lo que me dejé caer en la cama, añorándolo.

.

Cuando desperté me vi inmersa en mi habitación, sólo que ya estaba oscuro. En el instante en que levanté la cabeza, sentí el típico mareo ortostático. No vi a mi perro por ningún lado, lo que me pareció extraño debido a que él nunca me dejaba a solas, así que tanteé la cama para levantarme en medio de la soledad y la bruma. En el momento en que crucé el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala, vi la silueta de Edward contra la ventana, como si estuviera meditando.

—Hola —susurré, sin saber qué más decirle.

Él nunca llegaba de golpe, a no ser que algo malo pasara.

Demoró en darse la vuelta, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Cuando pude ver parte de su rostro, noté su seriedad y cómo apretaba algo entre sus manos.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —inquirió con dureza.

—¿De qué hablas?

Caminó hacia mí y me mostró la prueba.

Tragué.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Estaba sobre la mesa —aclaró.

—Edward, yo…

—¿No pudiste cuidarte? Eso era lo único que necesitas hacer —bramó.

La rabia me embargó de golpe.

—No me hables así, sabes que esto es una cosa de a dos.

—No lo es, nunca lo ha sido. Lo único que faltaba era que ahora me trajeras este… regalito —bufó con furia—. ¿Qué planeas? ¿Encerrarme en tu vida para siempre? ¿Eso querías?

Las lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Llorar, llorar y llorar, esa es la única manera que tienes de solucionar las cosas. Dime, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que aceptase este error?

Abrí los ojos de golpe frente al inmenso estruendo que había en algún lado de mi departamento y entonces noté que había despertado y que seguía en mi cama.

—Otra pesadilla —musité, levantándome con lentitud.

Ya sentada en la orilla de mi cama me miré los pies mientras pensaba en lo que había soñado. El corazón aún me latía a mil por hora, como si hubiera corrido una maratón de varios kilómetros. La sensación de alivio ante la realidad, que distaba tanto de aquel sueño, me hizo suspirar de inmediato. Imaginar que Edward tuviera esa reacción era tan doloroso como decepcionante.

No había querido imaginarme la cara que pondría cuando lo supiera, ni tampoco lo que podría decirme, era como si quisiera rehuir de aquella posibilidad latente de que no quisiera hacerse cargo de todo lo que vendría y que rechazara la idea, así como mi pesadilla. Pero, ahora que la imagen estaba implantada en mi retina, dolía más de lo que me resultaba soportable, más que cualquier otra cosa… como un verdadero infierno, quemante e inverosímil.

Y hasta ahora, que había pasado un día completo desde que vi aquella señal positiva, me costaba asumir que estaba embarazada y que, además, la situación se estaba dando de esta manera. No era justo para nadie.

Casi automáticamente me acerqué a mi mesita de noche y saqué la prueba positiva, aún incrédula, expectante de que haya cambiado siquiera, pero no, las dos rayas seguían ahí. Negué y lo volví a guardar.

Volví a sentir el estruendo desde la sala y, como un Déjà vu bastante extraño, caminé hacia allá, esperando no encontrarme con sorpresas. Cuando vi que se trataba de mi propio perro jugueteando con una almohada, botando cada una de mis figurillas esotéricas, solté una sonrisa pequeña, incapaz de regañarlo.

—Te debo un escape al parque —le dije, apoyándome en el umbral de la puerta.

Señor Calabaza y yo salimos para aprovechar que, al menos hoy, el sol estaba un poco más caliente que de costumbre. Mientras caminábamos por la acera, miré mi teléfono, leyendo los mensajes que Rose me había dejado antes de marcharse ayer, cercano a la noche.

" _Si quieres compañía simplemente dímelo, correré a por ti. Te quiero, mantén la calma_ "

Cuando llegamos a mi destino principal y el reloj ya marcaba las nueve con treinta de la mañana, suspiré muy profundo. Mi perro me quedó mirando y ladeó la cabeza, consciente de mi pausa.

—Te quedarás aquí mientras entro, ¿sí? —le dije, tomando su correa para amarrarla con firmeza a la cerca de hierro.

Le di una última caricia en la cabeza y él se quedó sentado, respirando con la lengua afuera. Al darme la vuelta me encontré con el inmenso cartel que decía: "laboratorio".

Una vez adentro le indiqué mi nombre a la recepcionista, quien enseguida reconoció mi nombre y me pidió que esperara en la banca. Y así lo hice, sentándome, junto a una mujer un poco más mayor.

—¿Viene por urgencia también? —me conversó la mujer con simpatía.

—Sí —le respondí—, alcancé a llegar, qué alivio.

Ella miró los folletos que tenía en mis manos y levantó las cejas, bastante alegre.

—¿Tiene la duda?

—S-sólo quiero confirmar con certeza —aclaré.

—Entonces estamos en el mismo panorama. —Se rio—. ¿Es el primero?

Asentí, un poco ansiosa.

—Yo voy por el cuarto, pero esta vez no he podido discernir si es un embarazo o no —se volvió a reír, mientras yo le sonreía, preguntándome cómo diablos lo hacía ya con tres en casa.

—Es mejor salirse de la duda —le dije, dejando sutilmente los papeles nuevamente en el mesón.

El letargo se hizo pesado a lo largo del día, no me había ni dado cuenta cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándome el parche en el brazo luego de haberme sacado la muestra de sangre, apenas y me había concentrado en hacer mi trabajo, como si todo girara en torno a lo que recientemente había llegado a mi vida.

Llegada la noche el cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo, era como si algo me hubiera chupado las energías de golpe. Imaginé que la razón era ya obvia, así que sólo me dispuse a poner mi cabeza en la almohada, mientras Señor Calabaza lo hacía junto a mí, poniendo su cabeza a la altura de mi vientre.

—Cuidado ahí, cariño —le susurré, corriéndolo con suavidad.

Casi inconscientemente me aferré a mi abdomen, suspirando de por medio. A medida que las horas pasaban, la noticia seguía siendo abrumante, pero ahora con un dejo tan extraño en mi corazón, como si algo muy cálido creciera justo ahí. Nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Justo en el instante en que mis ojos comenzaron a pesar, mi teléfono se puso a sonar justo bajo mi almohada. Con algo de dificultad tanteé y lo tomé, mirando a la pantalla. Era Edward.

—Hola —lo saludé con una dulzura mezclada con nerviosismo.

Desde que se fue a su trabajo que no habíamos hablado, justo ayer en la mañana.

—Hola, mi amor, parece que hace una eternidad no escuchaba tu voz —dijo, respirando cansado.

—Imagino que has estado trabajando en todo eso de tu proyecto —susurré.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Suenas como si necesitaras un buen masaje. —Me reí, deseando que él estuviese conmigo en este mismo momento.

A pesar de lo mucho que necesitaba pensar a solas, mi deseo por verlo se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba entre los dos.

—¿Uno de los tuyos? —inquirió, relajándose de a poco.

—Uno de los míos —ratifiqué.

—Ojalá pudiera irme de mi oficina, pero los problemas parecen de no acabar—bufó, muy exhausto.

Miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche y me sorprendí de la hora: ya pasaba de las diez.

—Edward ya es muy tarde, deberías descansar. Te extraño mucho.

—Quisiera hacerlo, pero sumado a los problemas con los planos, he tenido que solucionar uno y otro problema nuevo con respecto a la mecánica base. Y yo también te extraño mucho.

—¿Es muy grave? —le pregunté, recargándome en la cama con preocupación.

—Si no lo soluciono probablemente sí, necesito ocupar el menor tiempo posible en ello, de lo contrario perderé muchísimo dinero.

Nuevamente y bajo mi instinto, me toqué el vientre.

—Oh no, entonces estarás muy ocupado —susurré, desilusionada.

Quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

—Te prometo que buscaré la manera de llegar en cuanto esté libre, ¿sí? Suenas muy cansada, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Tragué, no era muy buena hablar de eso por aquí.

—Nada importante. ¿Al menos me prometes darme una señal de vida mañana en la mañana? No me gusta escucharte tan aquejado por tu trabajo. Me gustaría esperarte despierta…

—Oh no, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Duerme, llegaré a eso de la una. Prometo abrazarte en cuanto me meta a la cama contigo. Recuerda que te amo, muchísimo.

Sonreí, aunque estaba muy triste. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de él.

Cuando corté me aferré a mi collar, que no dejaba de estar en mi cuello y me di la vuelta hacia donde Edward acostumbraba a dormir y, conforme el sueño se hizo pesado, imaginé que él estaba aquí, acompañándome… o quizá, acompañándonos.

Luego de almorzar con mi familia, me despedí de ellos para abocarme directamente a mi trabajo, primero la auditoría y luego la venta de flores en el Central Park, en lo que, a propósito, me estaba yendo bastante bien.

Trace y yo veníamos caminando por el parque, hablando de cosas triviales y dejando de lado nuestra pequeña tarde de auditoría. Él me ayudaba a cargar el pequeño carrito con las flores de invierno mientras me comentaba sobre su enfermedad, algo que estaba yendo cada vez mejor.

—¿Ha sido complejo? Son muchísimos medicamentos —le comenté.

Se encogió de hombros, bastante optimista.

—Es peor que no los tome, lo demás en cierta forma fue mi culpa.

Suspiré, porque no podía negarle que había tomado riesgos con la persona equivocada. Pero ¿quién era yo para juzgar?

—¿Y tú, Bells? Sé que los dos nos hemos hecho los tontos desde que me llamaste pidiéndome perdón por el altercado de hace unos días —susurró, un tanto serio.

Estábamos llegando a la fuente, donde la gente solía concurrir. Yo, algo incómoda por el tema que había elegido tocar, me puse a armar mi pequeño puesto de venta.

—Ya dije lo que tenía que decirte —respondí con calma.

—No fue la forma de reaccionar.

—Lo sé, él no es así.

—Bueno, olvídalo todo, tampoco quiero que te embargues de mi amargura. —Se rio—. Te ves tan diferente hoy, no lo sé. —Suspiró, mirándome a los ojos. Yo sólo le sonreí, sin saber a qué se refería—. Tengo algo que contarte antes de que me vaya y comiences con tu segundo trabajo.

—Soy toda oídos.

Me puso las manos en los hombros y esperó para crear tensión. Yo sólo me reí.

—Voy a comenzar mi propia compañía de contadores, quiero hacerle competencia al imperio Vulturi —me dijo, mirándome con intensidad.

—¡Eso es magnífico! ¡Lo harías increíble!

—Y quiero que tú seas mi socia —añadió.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. ¡Sé mi socia!

—P-pero, Trace, ¿cómo vamos a…?

—No te preocupes por nada, tengo los contactos y la forma de comenzar, sólo necesito de tus conocimientos, ganas y entusiasmo, nada más.

Por Dios, ¿socia? ¿De una compañía? Sonaba magnífico.

—No sé qué decir…

—Piénsalo, queda un buen tiempo para comenzar, así que puedes meditarlo con la almohada si lo necesitas.

—Por supuesto que lo pensaré, aún me tienes sorprendida.

Sonrió.

—Podemos hacer algo grande, tenlo en cuenta.

Claro que lo creía, entre optimistas todo proyecto podía ser algo magnífico.

Posterior a su explosiva propuesta, Trace tuvo que marcharse, así que rápidamente me quedé a solas en la inmensidad del Central Park. Pero, como era mi costumbre, me acomodé con tranquilidad para ofrecer mis flores, una salida fácil para mi falta de trabajo estable. Si bien trabajar para los Cullen no generaba malas rentas (sobre todo si ellos tenían la generosidad de pagarme cada ciertos días), no me resultaba suficiente para todo lo que se me veía venir. La venta de flores siempre iba bien y hoy no era la excepción.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba vendiendo uno de mis últimos ramillos de flores, vi que una mujer se acercaba directamente hacia mí. Cuando centré mi atención en ella me tensé sin remedio. Era Renata.

—Que tenga una buena tarde —le dije a la clienta, mientras miraba cómo ella también lo hacía conmigo.

 _¿Qué mierda hace aquí?_ , pensé, actuando con naturalidad.

Su cabello negro ondeaba al viento, como un ser mitológico griego y en su expresión, por esta vez, no se dibujaba nada más que una cara de póker digna de un retrato.

—Bella, qué gusto encontrarte de nuevo —me dijo, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su caro abrigo de cuero y visón. Me costó quitar la cara de asco ante tan cruel prenda.

—Hola, Renata —saludé con toda la naturalidad que se me fue posible, mientras intentaba ordenar mis cosas para evitar centrar mi mirada en ella.

—Bonito negocio… flores coloridas —divagó, usando un tono de voz muy extraño.

Posé mis ojos en ella y la vi aún con su aspecto natural, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Lástima que nunca me han gustado las flores —añadió, haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

—No es para todas las personas —le respondí, manteniendo mi postura tal como la suya, natural y clara—. Qué novedad verte por aquí, no creí que fuera tan natural para ti pasar por este parque.

No pude evitar mostrar mi ironía, lo que a ella no le pareció inadvertido.

—No, esto no es una suerte del destino, Isabella, esta vez he venido a verte a ti.

Dejé mis florecillas a un lado y me crucé de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta.

—Quizá no logre ser tan amigable como la última vez —insistió, acercándose más—. Ya sé quién eres.

Tensé mi mandíbula, pero no me dejé amedrentar.

—Escúpelo —espeté, sin rodeos.

Ella notó que no había miedo de mi parte y jamás lo habría frente a su cara, yo sabía perfectamente cómo comportarme con mujeres así, manipuladoras y calculadoras.

—Vaya, Isabella, así que no eres tan débil como te creí.

Enarqué una ceja ante su sinceridad.

—No es buena idea subestimarme, Renata, puedo tenerte muchas sorpresas.

Se rio con sorna, apoyándose en mi carrito de flores y poniéndose una mano en la cintura. Yo la quedé mirando, deseando que quite sus garras de mis cosas, pero ella sabía cómo provocarme. El cambio en su postura era increíblemente distal a cómo se presentó hace unos días.

—¿Quieres la verdad? Bueno, no creí que una chica como tú pudiera estar acostándose a escondidas con Edward, el tío de su cuñada —exclamó, llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por el camino.

Todo lo que tuviera que decirme ella estaba lejos de provocarme de la manera que lo quería, yo no iba a avergonzarme frente a una persona como Renata, capaz de hacer cosas tan bajas como engañar por años a su esposo, en especial con su mejor amigo.

—No tienes reparos en hablar de decencia con todo lo que tú hiciste —le fui sincera.

Pero a diferencia mía, Renata sí sentía vergüenza, la forma en la que me miraba era increíble. ¿Cómo evitarlo, si ella odiaba que su imagen se cayera a pedazos?

—Ya veo, Alice esparció cada uno de mis errores frente a todo el mundo.

—Más que eso, Renata, quién me lo contó fue Edward.

Su rostro se descompuso, no porque no lo supiera, sino porque ella sabía exactamente que él y yo no sólo nos acostábamos. Edward me amaba, lo hacía de verdad.

—Hablas con demasiada propiedad de él, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para ello? —La furia en su mirada distaba mucho de cómo lo había hecho conmigo la primera vez que nos vimos.

—No voy a explicarte todo lo que ha sucedido entre Edward y yo, Renata, no tengo por qué y no me importa —le dije con sinceridad.

Golpeó el carro con su puño, sacudiendo mis flores sin cuidado.

—Sé perfectamente que se fueron juntos en el crucero hace unas semanas, como también sé que te has ido a su departamento más de una vez —profirió muy tensa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirí en un hilo de voz.

—Tengo contactos, Isabella, muchos más de los que crees. ¡Aléjate de él!

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo podía ser tan caradura de exigirme eso?

—No —le respondí tajante—, no lo haré, menos por ti.

Tragó, intentando contenerse. Yo me alejé un poco, poniéndome una mano sutil en el bajo vientre.

—¿De verdad crees que eres una competencia adecuada para mí? ¿Tú no sabes todo lo que signifiqué para él?

—Por supuesto que no creo que yo pueda ser una competencia adecuada para ti, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ni siquiera estoy compitiendo contigo. Todo lo que ocurre entre él y yo debe restarte de tu importancia, porque ustedes…

—Yo fui su primera esposa, Isabella, te guste o no.

—Eres pasado, Renata, te guste o no —recalqué, causando un fuego intenso en sus cuencas azules.

—Mocosa insolente —escupió con odio. Podía sentir cómo deseaba aniquilarme aquí mismo. Esta mujer era peligrosa—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Eh? No sabes ni siquiera lo que Edward y yo pasamos, que ha sido mucho más de lo que tú has podido hacer en, ¿cuánto? ¿Meses? ¡No me hagas reír!

Tragué, hostigada y acabando con mi paciencia.

—Tú nunca podrás ser como yo, nunca podrás tener mi espacio en esa casa, ¡nunca podrás sentir lo que es ser amada por Edward! —Comenzó a sonreír frente a mi silencio, sabiendo cómo calaban sus palabras—. Esme me quiere devuelta y lo haré, tenlo claro, lo haré.

—No quiero ser como tú, Renata, distamos demasiado para siquiera intentarlo, partiendo porque mis sentimientos son sinceros.

Se rio, otra vez con malicia.

—Pues dime, ¿qué sentimientos tiene la niña? —se burló, apretándose las caderas con las manos.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, sin querer compartir algo tan privado e íntimo de mi corazón.

—¿No vas a hablar? ¿Tienes miedo de decirme alguna… cursilería ridícula, sabiendo que ustedes son sólo unos amantes sin razón?

—¡Edward y yo estamos juntos ahora!, no voy a permitir que sigas molestando nuestras vidas, ¿me oíste? —proferí con fervor, ya estaba harta de callar todo lo que sucedía entre los dos—. Él está conmigo ahora, ha decidido estarlo, tú eres parte del pasado y te quedarás ahí, ¿comprendes?

Esta vez tragó con los ojos llorosos de rabia. Sus manos estaban tan apretadas que parecía estarse haciendo daño, tal como su interior podrido esperando un movimiento en falso de mí para lanzarme sus colmillos y destruirme. El odio en sus cuencas lograba intimidarme, porque sólo la maldad podía tener esa intensidad.

—Supongo que, si estás tan segura, él debe sentir lo mismo, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

Tomó una mis flores y la miró con detenimiento, mostrándome su perfil y sus largas pestañas contra la luz del cielo.

—¿No crees que no me doy cuenta, Isabella? Te mueres de amor por él. Pero, no te culpo, ¿sabes? Es un hombre encantador, dulce y… hace el amor como no te imaginas. —La ponzoña en su boca resultaba delirante, ruin y asquerosa—. Aún lo recuerdo y lo deseo, y cuando eso pasa, no paro hasta lograrlo. —Se giró a mirarme directamente y yo no me desvié y le hice frente a su oscuridad—. Lo amas, no puedes evitarlo, lo amas.

Me mantuve seria y serena, respirando para poder calmarme mientras luchaba por quitarme las imágenes de ellos dos juntos, asqueada y muy incómoda.

—Me pregunto si Edward siente lo mismo —insistió, sonriendo. Casi podía apostar a que en cualquier momento le salía un colmillo y una lengua larga de serpiente—. ¿O de verdad crees que te amaría como lo ha hecho conmigo durante años? —Se rio—. Eso sería imposible, te lo advierto.

Volví a tragar, pero esta vez fue difícil dado el nudo en mi garganta.

—¿O qué? ¿De verdad crees que él quiere estar contigo toda una vida? Por Dios, creí que al menos eras inteligente. Joven, bonita, deseable… Eres sólo una amante, Isabella, una chica transitoria de entre las muchas que ha tenido, te doy sólo unos meses y listo, se acabará. Además, ¿de verdad piensas que él, un hombre exitoso, va a quedarse con una mugrienta vendedora de flores? ¡Por favor, Isabella!

—Cállate, sabes que no es así —le dije—. Y sí, puede que esté vendiendo flores, ¡pero jamás le haría el daño que tú le hiciste! ¡Jamás abandonaría su vida por la envidia, porque no existe amor si existe un sentimiento tan horrendo como el tuyo!

Ella levantó la mano, dispuesta a ejercer la violencia, pero yo no me agaché ni emití expresión alguna. Renata finalmente bajó la mano con clase y soltura, arreglándose el cabello.

—Eres increíble. ¿Te atreves a pensar que Edward quiere armar una familia contigo? De entre todas las mujeres del mundo, ¿de verdad piensas que lo hará contigo? Eres muy ingenua, ya veo por qué eres tan joven, tan poco despierta, con ilusiones irrisorias dando vueltas en tu cabeza. A Edward lo que más le importa es su trabajo y jamás en la vida aceptaría perder el tiempo con alguien como tú. Bueno, debes saber que a su propia esposa la dejó a un lado por su trabajo, ¿no? ¿Crees que contigo no será así? ¡No lo conoces en absoluto!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no permití que ninguna se dejara caer. La mano en mi bajo vientre se sintió fría, dando cuenta de los nervios que me producía pensar en lo que sucedería cuando Edward se enterase de que podría estar esperando un hijo suyo.

—Todo esto lo dices porque sabes que no te quiere en su vida, que no te necesita, que te desprecia. Edward y yo estamos juntos, ya te lo dije, Renata, lo nuestro es ahora y lo tuyo es pasado. ¡Pasado! —le grité, perdiendo el control.

Hizo una pausa, tornándose seria.

—Bien, veremos si Edward piensa lo mismo —susurró, lamiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿Lo crees posible? Hum… es un buen panorama.

—Lárgate de aquí, ¡vete! —vociferé.

—Sabes que eso sería imposible, ¿cierto? —dijo, apretando la flor que tenía entre las manos y haciéndola añicos—. No eres más que una tonta mujerzuela, sólo sirves para una sola cosa y es para eso que te ha elegido, métetelo bien en tu cabecita. No voy a permitir que sigas acercándote a él, voy a recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste y te sacaré de en medio sin remordimientos, estás advertida, eres sólo una piedra en mi camino y con ellas sólo basta patearlas.

De un solo movimiento me lanzó los pétalos rotos a la cara. Yo cerré los ojos y, por temor a mi estado, preferí no hacer nada.

—Hay secretos que él no te ha contado —siguió al verme incapaz de ir tras ella, pero claro, yo no iba a poner en peligro a mi pequeñito.

Yo me quedé seria mientras la oía.

—Él ya me ha contado todo.

Se rio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Todo? ¿Acaso él te contó que las veces que yo quería tener un hijo suyo se enojaba sin remedio? ¿Te contó que nunca quiso hijos? Estás loca si quieres una familia con Edward.

Fue inevitable que mirara mi vientre y me sintiera a punto de echarme a llorar. No quería ser débil ante las palabras de Renata.

—No te lo contó, ¿no? Tampoco te dijo que yo me hice daño y que nos hemos visto en su oficina.

Tragué.

—Eso es mentira —afirmé.

—¿Mentira? Bueno, está en ti creerle todo a Edward, pero ya sabes que te guarda secretos.

Mi mano seguía en mi barriga, temerosa de que esta mujer se acercase a nosotros dos.

—Nunca sabrás lo que es ser amada por él, Isabella, nunca, porque eso sólo lo ha hecho conmigo —insistió—. Nos volveremos a ver, querida, y hasta ese entonces te prometo que desearás no haberte acercado nunca a él. ¡Adiós!

Antes de darse la vuelta, tomó todas mis flores restantes y las dejó caer al piso, pasando por encima de ellas mientras caminaba lejos de mí, dándome la espalda, nuevamente con su cabello negro al viento.

Mi barbilla tiritó y por poco fui corriendo tras ella sólo con el ánimo de dañarla, sintiendo el odio en mis entrañas. Pero lo evité sólo porque en esas mismas entrañas se alojaba una pequeña parte de mí que estaba llena de amor.

—Lo siento, _Pescadito_ —le dije a mi vientre—, no quiero hacerte daño.

Las lágrimas me comenzaron a caer por la cara mientras me sujetaba desde el carrito, revuelta en un mar de emociones en las que primaba la angustia que ella pudo alojar en mí. ¡No quería que lo lograra, pero sí, lo había logrado, maldita sea!

—¿Señorita, está bien? —me preguntó una señora de mayor edad—. ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?

Negué.

—No se preocupe, no ocurre nada.

—¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

Volví a negar, quitándome las lágrimas a medio caer de la cara.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse —le susurré, sonriéndole con mis mínimas fuerzas.

Otras personas que observaban atentas me ayudaron a reordenar el desorden de los tallos, hojas y pétalos, pero yo simplemente les pedí que lo dejaran hasta ahí, no había remedio, había destrozado prácticamente todo.

—Gracias —volví a decir, llevándome el carro a paso lento devuelta a mi departamento.

De camino mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cuerpo rígido como una tabla. Nunca me había sentido tan extraña en mucho tiempo, como si en mis venas corriera su veneno, matándome de a poco. Ella era como un gusano de aspecto inofensivo que se alojaba en tu cerebro de forma rápida y que, con el paso del tiempo, te hacía añicos. Y eso había logrado, instaurar y realzar mis miedos más profundos.

 _Jamás te amará como lo ha hecho conmigo_ , rememoré, sosteniendo la frente en alto. Aquella posibilidad me rompía el corazón de una forma tan carnal e intensa que por poco me impedía la respiración.

Fue inevitable que me pusiera a revivir lo que mi madre me decía cuando era una niña. Había pasado hace varios años, pero aquí estaba, aún en mi cabeza.

"— _Mamá, por favor, no quiero que me vuelvas a cortar el cabello —le supliqué mientras me obligaba a permanecer delante del espejo._

— _¡Vas a cortártelo porque yo lo digo!_

 _Sollocé._

— _No quiero sentirme fea. No quiero esto._

 _Ella se rio._

— _Por Dios, Isabella, ¿de qué te sirve el cabello largo? Sabes perfectamente que los hombres no van a amarte, nunca encontrarás a ninguno que vaya a valorarte, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ninguno nos respeta, ¡ninguno! ¡Nadie nunca va a amarte!_ "

No recordaba la cantidad de cosas que mi madre me había provocado con todas sus palabras hirientes, y esta era una de esas, que aún mantenían un miedo profundo en mi corazón.

—No voy a dejar que me amedrantes, Renata, te juro que no —dije a la nada, imaginando su rostro justo frente al mío.

Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, nunca. Todo ese daño que emanaba de sus poros era insufrible. No quería permitir que se acercara un paso más a Edward.

Tomé aire y me dirigí hacia el laboratorio para buscar las pruebas sanguíneas, con el corazón martilleándome en el pecho. No quise abrirlas hasta llegar al departamento, donde todo estaba en silencio. Miré mi móvil, esperando alguna llamada de Edward, ansiosa por contarle todo, pero no había nada. Él llevaba varios días inmerso en su trabajo y la situación estaba poniéndome más triste que antes.

Suspiré, ansiando sus brazos a mi alrededor. Y, como si se tratara de un magnetismo inevitable, me abracé desde el vientre.

Abrí el sobre con cuidado, mordiéndome el labio ante la inquietud. Cuando lo desdoblé me di cuenta de cómo temblaban mis manos, expectante ante la noticia.

—Embarazo positivo —susurré—. Seis semanas.

Me puse a reír y me apegué el papel al pecho, sintiendo un vaivén de emociones tan inmensas que de inmediato tomé el teléfono, ansiosa por contárselo.

—Papá va a saber de ti. ¡Yo tampoco puedo creerlo! —exclamé entre lágrimas.

Tenía las manos temblorosas.

—Bella, siento no haber contestado durante el día, pero estaba hasta las nubes, la emergencia se hizo…

Escuchar su voz otra vez hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Lo extrañaba tanto.

—Necesito verte, por favor —le dije, interrumpiéndolo de golpe.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió—. Me estás preocupando.

Tragué y luego me puse a reír.

—Lo más pronto que puedas. Tengo algo increíble que contarte.

—¿De verdad? —Sentía que sonreía—. Mi amor…

—Por favor —supliqué, apretando aún más el teléfono entre mis manos—, necesito verte. Ven pronto, ¿sí…?

—Espérame un segundo —susurró acomplejado—. Mantenlo ahí, Zafrina, pronto firmaré, no te preocupes. —Carraspeó—. Lo siento, cariño, lo único que oigo son problemas, ¿qué estabas diciéndome?

Mantuve los ojos cerrados un buen rato mientras intentaba respirar con tranquilidad, pensando como un mantra _no es su culpa, no es su culpa, no es su culpa…_ , una y otra vez.

—Es una sorpresa. Yo… estoy muy feliz.

—Vaya, ¡me poner nervioso! Hoy voy a casa a primera hora, mi amor. Y ya te extraño muchísimo.

—Y yo a ti.

Estaba apretando los labios para no llorar.

—Bella… ¿qué pasa? Te escucho muy extraña.

Tragué.

—Sólo ven, ¿sí? Te necesito.

Suspiró profundo y se quedó un buen rato oyendo mi respiración, mientras me aguantaba las ganas de echarme a llorar.

—Yo también… Te amo muchí… —Un ruido tras el teléfono lo hizo frenar y de pronto gruñó con sutileza, muy irritado—. Sí, Zafrina, iré de inmediato.

Me volví a quitar el cabello de la cara, abrumada.

—Ugh, lo siento nuevamente. Tengo que irme —susurró.

—Ve. Te necesitan. Estaré contando las horas para verte.

—Yo también.

Me puse a cocinar para hacer del ambiente algo más agradable, y además imaginaba que él llegaría con hambre y cansancio debido a los últimos días intensos. Sabía que su trabajo de vez en cuando era demandante y, aunque últimamente me costaba demasiado, quería comprenderlo y agasajarlo. Entretanto me comencé a vestir, usando algo más especial para esta noche. Una vez que me miré en el espejo respiré hondo y exhalé forzadamente, pasándome una mano por la barriga. Comenzaba a sentir algo tan especial, sabiendo que aquello tan pequeño era su mitad, una parte de Edward dentro de mí. La mezcla de sensaciones hizo eco de la preocupación, pues cuando mi familia se enterase la situación iba a explotar como un volcán.

No quería pensar en eso ahora.

El reloj rápidamente marcó las 9, para mi sorpresa pasando bastante más rápido de lo que creí. Una vez que terminé de poner las velas y la vajilla sobre la mesa, me apoyé en una de las sillas con una mano, mientras pensaba con qué palabras comenzar de entre todas las cosas que quería decirle. En mi vestido tenía guardado el test dentro de una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo, esperando para ser revelado, y bueno, el examen de sangre estaba aquí. El estómago se me retorció en sí mismo al imaginar cuál sería su reacción, pasando por el enojo, la sorpresa, un latente rechazo… o la ilusión, la que necesitaba compartir con él. De tan sólo recordar mi pesadilla, todo me temblaba, porque las sensaciones respecto a esa escena en mis sueños eran demasiado dolorosas.

Me senté a esperar, aguardando con mis manos sosteniendo mi mentón mientras miraba hacia el pasillo, esperando a que apareciese lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, el tiempo comenzó a avanzar, tanto que por un instante creí que estaba loca, pero no, los minutos pasaban y Edward no aparecía. Las velas comenzaron a consumirse de a poco y la comida a enfriarse, mientras mi corazón poco a poco se marchitaba. _¿Y si algo le sucedió?_ , pensé, tragando aterrada.

Yo comencé a llamar, angustiada, pero él no contestaba, la llamada seguía pasando, una y otra vez, y Edward no respondía el maldito teléfono.

Cerca de las doce comencé a sentirme agotada y me quedé dormida en la cama, tan asustada que no pude despegarme del teléfono.

Desperté de un sobresalto cuando el cielo estaba muy profundo. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran las dos. En medio de la sorpresa sentí unos pasos y cómo él se quitaba la ropa casi en automático, como si algo le tuviera la cabeza embotada. Su peso se hizo notar a un lado de la cama y se acercó a mí para besarme el cuello, añorándome, pero yo me quité, metiéndome bajo los edredones, tan decepcionada que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

Yo solo quería decirle que tendríamos un bebé.

—Mi amor —suplicó—, yo de verdad lo siento.

Tragué, sin darle la cara.

—El trabajo…

—Eso es lo más importante para ti —fue lo único que pude decir.

—No digas eso, cariño, dejaría todo por ti…

—Hoy te necesitaba.

—Bells…

—De verdad te necesitaba.

—Estaba…

—¿Con quién? —pregunté.

Frunció el ceño.

—Mi amor, yo…

—¿Sabes qué? No me digas nada.

Él tragó con los ojos llorosos.

—Bella, perdóname, no pensé que sería tan importante, yo… La hora pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta. No sabía que habías preparado algo para mí…

Hice un mohín y sollocé.

—Perdóname.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo me acurruqué con él, pensando en lo mucho que las palabras de Renata cobraban sentido.

El maldito trabajo.

Dios santo, y yo tenía tantas ilusiones de contárselo. Si tan solo hubiera tomado importancia a mis palabras…

—No me rechaces.

—De verdad te necesitaba.

—Mi amor, lo siento, perdóname.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Pedí esta semana libre para que estemos juntos. No quería decírtelo, era una sorpresa. La he cagado, como siempre.

Bajé mi rostro hasta su pecho, muy adolorida.

—Mañana hablaremos, ¿sí? Tú y yo, juntos, todo el día.

Asentí y me dejé abrazar mientras él, tenso por algo que le preocupaba, me envolvía, arrullándome.

—Comeremos juntos y me darás tu sorpresa. Sé que me encantará.

Tomé su mano y me la llevé a la barriga para que me la acariciara, porque moría porque Edward lo sintiese, siendo parte de nosotros.

Yo aún sentía mucho dolor, porque algo me decía que no era solo por trabajo.

.

Temprano en la mañana, sentí que mi teléfono vibró. Edward me tenía abrazada, así que lo tomé con dificultad, mirando la pantalla con un solo ojo abierto.

" _Te espero en estas coordenadas, en una hora, sola. No le avises a nadie, de lo contrario las fotos serán reveladas vía mensaje de texto hoy a todos tus contactos y a los contactos de Edward Cullen_ ".

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi corazón. Me giré a mirar a Edward, que dormía muy profundo.

Por un instante evité ir, porque podría pasar algo peligroso. Ahora tenía un hijo al que cuidar. Pero ante esa misma idea decidí levantarme y vestirme rápido para ir hacia las coordenadas que me había enviado el número desconocido.

.

El lugar estaba inhóspito y muy lúgubre. Por poco me doy la vuelta para marcharme, asustada de ponerme en peligro, pero finalmente me arrepentí y me quedé en el sitio, mirando hacia los lados por si aparecía alguien… o algo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, recibí un nuevo mensaje.

" _Entra_ "

Respiré profundo y caminé hacia el que parecía ser un sitio de descargas del muelle. La puerta estaba abierta, así que empujé para entrar. Una vez ahí me vi envuelta en penumbra, la única luz que lograba entrar era la de las esquinas envejecidas del sitio dando paso al fulgor del sol. Di unos pasos adelante y escuché un ruido en el fondo, desde donde se veía una persona de pie y brazos cruzados. En el instante en que la distancia se redujo entre nosotros, pude ver de quién se trataba y, sorprendentemente, me decepcioné de saber que podía ser realmente ella.

—Así que sí eras tú —susurré.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué piensan de la nueva personita que se agrega a estos dos y su historia de amor? Edward aún no lo sabe y Bella siente sus emociones a flor de piel. ¿Por qué Edward no llegó esa noche? Bella quedó destrozada y eso tendrá mucho que decir a futuro. ¿Qué más planeará Renata? ¿Quién creen que es la persona que los amenazó con las fotografías? Bueno, pero lo importante es que sí, ¡Bella está embarazada! Ahora solo queda que Edward lo sepa, ¿ya se imaginan su reacción? ¡Cuéntenme sus impresiones! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Lunadragneel15, , Marxtin, dana masen cullen, Robaddict18, Salve-el-atun, ariyasy, PatyMC, Twilightsecretlove, PanchiiM, Mss. Brightside, isarojas12, saraipineda44, selenne88, Andre22-twi, Belli swan dwyer, , Jenni98isa, PameHart, debynoe12, Katie D. B, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Injoa, Fran Cullen Masen, caritofornasier, AndieA, Pam Malfoy Black, Perla-Yazury-H-S, , Kora, Yoliki, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Isabelfromnowon, Milacaceres11039, CazaDragones, Tereyasha Mooz, catableu, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, florcitacullen1, Liz Vidal, Santa, seeline lune, , Gabi, Jimena, PauStraccie, Alexandra Nash, sheep0294, dannacuellar97, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Pancardo, camilitha cullen, sool21, Rero96, calia19, AdriaGT13, krisr0405, danielascars, Tina Lightwood, .58, Alimrobsten, , PEYCI CULLEN, Ana, karoSwan, LuAnka, LucyGomez, Flor Santana, mahindarink05, crizthal, NarMaVeg, LizMaratzza, Nelly McCarthy, Jeli, Esal, rjnavajas, Erianny, twilightter, patymdn, nataliastewart, Celina Rojas, Olga Javier Hdez, maribel hernandez cullen, Anghye Taisho, damaris14, Mela Masen, Ronnie86, Reva4, Elmi, Bitah, AnabellaCS, Dani Valencia, Liliana Macias, jupy, Pao-SasuUchiha, Maria Swan de Cullen, miop, Hanna D. L, Fernanda21, KellyJA8, rossystew, Nori herrera, katyta94, Liz Sevilla, carlita16, VeroPB97, AndreaSL, selenne88, joabruno, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, bealnum, Tecupi, caresgar26, Soly, torrespera172, Temhota Enterteining, , Moni, alejandra1987, Ceci Machin, nicomartin, Maribel 1925, Rose Hernandez M, Vero. G, , Mony G. Cullen, FlorVillu, angryc, merodeadores.1996, Mayraargo25, cary, Deathxrevenge, valeeecu, Amy Lee Figueroa, Gibel, Markeniris, GloriaCullen, , Jocelyn, Karla M, Jazmn, Saarai Cullen, isbella cullen's swan, Srita Cullen brandon, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Maydi94, Maryluna, NadiaGarcia, rosana, Smedina, LicetSalvatore, kaja0507, Merce, Diana2GT, Claribel Cabrera, Laury254, Francisca Moreno, Roxy de Roca, Poemusician, Dani Arango, Jimena, Kony Greene, Mar91, nydiac10 y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas a todas ustedes nuevamente, no saben lo feliz que me pone leerlas y saber que están entusiastas por más, un gracias para mí es francamente increíble, su apoyo hace que tenga aún más ganas de seguir_**

 ** _Recuerden que por su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo a su cuenta vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde puedes encontrar a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	45. Capítulo 43: Erupción

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: All I Ask – Adele**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 43:**

 **Erupción**

" _Voy a dejar mi corazón en la puerta,_

 _No diré una palabra, ya todas fueron pronunciadas_

 _Entonces, ¿por qué no fingimos que no nos asusta lo que está por venir?_

 _¿O que tememos habernos quedado sin nada?_

 _(…) Todo lo que pido es que, si esta es mi última noche contigo,_

 _(…) Dame un recuerdo que pueda usar_

 _Toma mi mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen_

 _Es importante cómo se termine esto, porque_

 _¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo a amar otra vez?_

 _No necesito tu honestidad, ya está en tus ojos_

 _Y estoy segura que mis ojos hablan por mí_

 _Nadie me conoce como tú, y puesto que eres el único que importa,_

 _Dime, ¿en quién puedo refugiarme?_

 _(…) Deja que esta sea nuestra lección de amor,_

 _Deja que esta sea la forma en la que nos recordaremos_

 _No quiero ser cruel ni injusta, y no estoy pidiendo perdón_

 _(…) Es importante cómo termine esto, porque_

 _¿Qué pasará si no vuelvo a amar otra vez?"_

Sus ojos azules parecían incómodos más que sedientos de su venganza pero no le di importancia.

—No me diste otra opción.

—Me parece increíble que, a pesar de lo que he pasado gracias a ti, sigas siendo capaz de decepcionarme. No todos podemos acostumbrarnos a que nuestra propia madre quiera hacernos daño.

—No es mi propósito…

—Por supuesto que lo es, Renée, no soy tonta —musité.

Me sorprendía a mí misma que, muy en mi interior, esperase que no fuera ella, sobre todo ahora que estaba embarazada. Imaginarme haciendo esto con mi propio hijo era nauseabundo.

—Esto lo hago por Todd, mi hijo…

—Yo también soy tu hija, la primera, la que siempre necesitó de ti. —Bufé, mirando dónde nos encontrábamos. Me parecía ciertamente irreal que estuviera aquí, discutiendo con mi propia madre como si se tratara de una delincuente mafiosa, jugando con mi vida y la de nuestras familias—. Todd no merece una mujer como tú.

Ella tragó, apretando las manos en puños.

—Me negaste verlo, yo iba a hacer todo lo posible pero no me diste otra opción.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? —Me acerque más—. ¿Qué opciones debo tener frente a ti? ¿Tú, pidiéndome opciones, luego de drogarte mientras tenías a tu hijo en el vientre? Gracias a ti ha estado toda su vida en una silla de ruedas y así será el resto de su vida.

Enderezó la mandíbula con rabia pero no respondió a ello.

—Dime todo lo que tengas que decirme, no estoy dispuesta a más rodeos —susurré.

Ella suspiró y me apuntó con su barbilla, mirándome con recelo.

—Las fotografías fueron mi único camino. Era la única forma de que me hicieras caso, Isabella, yo no estoy jugando.

—Usaste la mejor herramienta para debilitarme, Renée. Pues, te felicito.

Ella sonrió, como si yo no comprendiera en absoluto.

—¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Fruncí el ceño.

—No vengas a utilizar esos recursos conmigo, Renée.

—Estás empeñada en verlo de esa forma, pero sigues siendo mi hija.

Usé mi mano para impedir que siguiera hablando pero ella no estaba dispuesta a acatar cualquiera sea mi petición.

—Es lo único que tengo, Isabella, haré lo que sea para evitar que me impidas ver a mi hijo —insistió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entre eso destruirme.

Ella no contestó Aunque sabía cuál era su respuesta. Mi barbilla tiritó pero no moví ningún otro músculo más, sosteniendo la mirada fija y firme en ella.

—Te inmiscuiste en mi privacidad… _mamá_ —musité, enfatizando en esa maldita palabra—, te atreviste a vulnerarme, buscar el punto preciso para hacerme daño, y no sólo a mí, sino a Edward, que no tiene culpa en esto.

Enarcó una ceja, volviéndose fría al escucharme nombrarla " _mamá_ ".

—Te enamoraste de él, ¿no? Por Dios, Isabella. —Sonrió, burlándose de mí—. Me diste todas las pistas necesarias para utilizarlas a mi favor. —Suspiró—. Vaya hija tengo con Charlie, y pobre de él, que no tiene idea de lo que haces cuando no te ve, ni siquiera comprende lo mucho que puedes destruirlo. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Al parecer eres igual a mí, el parecido entre hija y madre es mayor de lo que pensaba.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, evadiendo aquella idea, pues estaba equivocada, nunca seríamos parecidas.

—Nos distancia un corazón, mamá, lo sabes muy bien. —Me reí con sorna—. Me parece increíble que hasta yo deseé que no fueras tú, mi propia madre… No sé de qué me sorprendo.

Tragó y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y espesos.

—Ya sabes, Isabella, no estoy jugando. Le dirás a tu abogado que todo este asunto acabará antes de que libere las fotografías, ¿bien?

De mis ojos comenzaron a caer las lágrimas, automáticas como se estaba haciendo costumbre, a medida que iba dimensionando todo lo que estaba por venir, porque no iba a aceptar sus amenazas, menos aún ceder a entregarle la seguridad de mi hermano.

No iba a permitir que Todd siga viendo a esa mujer, costara lo que costara.

—¿Qué piensas, Isabella? ¿De verdad estás dudando de lo que te estoy diciendo? ¿Tanto amas a ese hombre que eres capaz de protegerlo a él?

No contesté.

—Esa tonta idea que tienes. Siempre creyendo que los demás van a dar lo mismo que tú. Ningún hombre va a amarte, nunca.

—Isabella —llamó Edward, con mucha severidad.

Nos giramos, consciente de que él nos acompañaba.

Me había seguido.

Su rostro se crispó en el instante en que me vio sana y salva, como si el miedo lo hubiera paralizado de tal manera que no podía respirar hasta ahora.

—Tú —espetó él, caminando con furia—. ¡Eras tú!

Cuando llegó hasta nosotras, tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios, muerto de terror. En un segundo me abrazó, alejándome de mi madre mientras sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados por la rabia.

—Días hostigándome, ¡aterrándome de que pudieras hacerle daño a la mujer de mi vida! —gritó furioso.

Lo miré, sorprendida.

¿Por eso había estado tan ausente?

—No voy a caer en tus juegos, Renée, no dejaré que me intimides porque nunca dejaré a Bella a la deriva, ¡nunca!

Mi madre nos miró, consciente del amor, sabiendo que yo no estaba sola. Quería tocarme la barriga, tomando fuerzas desde mi hijo pero no quería alertarla, darle más razones para destruirme iba a ser su ventaja, y con mi hijo en su mente quién sabía de qué iba a ser capaz.

—Hablaré con mis abogados —susurró al fin, más calmado y más frío—. Ellos revisarán todo y podrás ver a Todd lo que se estime conveniente…

—¿Qué? —inquirí, mirándolo.

No podía creerlo.

—Pero no reveles esas fotografías, no quiero que Bella salga lastimada —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Arqueé las cejas al ver cómo mi madre nos miraba triunfante, respirando hondo, como si su esfuerzo al fin valiera la pena.

—Tienen hasta la próxima semana. Pasado el siguiente lunes, las fotos serán reveladas a todos, excepto si mi petición comienza a llevarse a cabo —afirmó—. Hasta pronto.

Se alejó de nosotros mientras yo temblaba ante la posibilidad de que mi hermano pasara por las vejaciones en las que yo me había visto envuelta. La sola imagen me revolvía el estómago.

—¿Por qué…? —le pregunté, a punto de ponerme a llorar.

Edward arqueó las cejas y se agachó frente a mí para abrazarme.

—No lo haremos. No se saldrá con la suya.

—¿Qué?

—Le mentí, Bella, sé que es peligroso, que es jugar con fuego pero no puedo permitir que tu hermano esté cerca de ella, como tampoco darle la posibilidad de que te haga daño.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras lo sentía más cerca de mí.

—Creí que…

—Jamás. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Siento hacerte creer eso. Confío en ti, te daría mi vida si pudiera. En quien no confío es en los demás.

Me besó la frente y entonces sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, desatando el miedo que lo mantuvo rígido durante todo este rato.

—Te seguí. Lo siento, de verdad pero en cuanto vi que te marchabas con las manos temblorosas, supe que algo había ocurrido —susurró. Entonces se separó para mirarme a los ojos y tomarme el rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Nunca más vuelvas a acudir a estas cosas sola, Isabella! ¡¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera hecho daño?! ¡La sola idea me mataría!

Sus regaños cargados de dolor contenido hicieron que suspirara con zozobra, lo que de inmediato le hizo calmar.

—Lo siento, mi amor, estaba aterrado.

—Yo lo siento, por haber actuado de manera impulsiva —murmuré.

Respiró hondo y me besó la frente mientras él cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

—Bella, tenemos tanto que hablar.

Sí, recordaba lo de ayer como si hubiera pasado hacía un segundo.

—No aquí, sino en otro lugar. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Él le tenía mucho temor a mi rechazo, lo veía en sus cuencas. Yo suspiré y tomé su mano, yéndome en su compañía.

.

—Chocolate —murmuré, sonriendo por primera vez desde anoche.

Le pasé el dedo a la crema y le manché la nariz del hombre que me miraba, embobado como siempre. Él rio y luego me acarició la mejilla con sus dedos.

—Lo siento mucho, mi amor —dijo finalmente y luego de carraspear.

Yo arqueé las cejas, recordando la tristeza de no verlo llegar.

—Te hice mucho daño, lo sé.

—Quería que fuera un momento ideal, pero comienzo a creer que eso es imposible —susurré, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

No todos los días se anunciaba una noticia tan hermosa como que fuéramos a tener un hijo. Lo único que quería era darle una sorpresa, nada más.

—No me digas eso. Bella, perdón, ha sido todo muy difícil desde que aparecieron esas fotografías. Me cuesta dormir pensando que puedan dañarte más. Y ahora esta cagada de la construcción del buque no dejaba de dar problemas y… —Se calló, desesperado, para luego mirarme a los ojos—. La hora se me pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos porque estuve todo el día recibiendo amenazas en tu contra.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Y pasaron más cosas que… —Suspiré—. En realidad, los mensajes llevan más días, solo que anoche decidí distraerme en los problemas del buque… —Se pasó una mano por la frente. Ésta tiritaba de manera grotesca; Edward de verdad tenía miedo, parecía que lo sentía en los huesos—. Si algo te pasa, yo me muero —susurró mirándome con los ojos llorosos—, no podría aguantarlo, sin ti…

—Edward —gemí, acariciando su barba incipiente.

Él me besó la mano y la sujetó contra su piel, apretándomela.

—Siempre temo que con mis errores, tanto del pasado como los de ahora, dejes de amarme. Lo intento, Bella, de verdad que intento demostrarte que eres la persona más importante de mi vida, pero…

Lo besé, tranquilizando sus miedos. Edward me tomó la barbilla y luego la nuca, atrayéndome más.

—Te amo como no tienes idea, Bells.

Tragué para no ponerme a llorar.

—Eres mi esposa, la mujer de mi vida.

Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba besar por él, que llevaba sus labios hacia mi hombro, añorándome como la sed al agua y nosotros a la vida.

—Edward —lo llamé.

—No me dirás nada. Quiero recompensarte. Te haré algo, lo que quieras, estaremos juntos tú y yo, ¿sí? Toda la semana, porque sé que a veces soy un idiota que lucha contra veinte años estando completamente solo.

Me sentí muy triste, porque había puesto en duda todos los comportamientos de Edward, el hombre que más amaba, frente al veneno desastroso de una mujer como Renata. No podía flaquear con esa mujer.

—Y me darás tu sorpresa, la que me tiene muy inquieto, la verdad.

.

Me había escabullido hasta una tienda próxima con la excusa de ir a ver a mi mejor amiga. Edward quería acompañarme, pero le quité la idea de la cabeza, por lo que se quedó en el departamento para hacerme algo de comer.

Cerré la puerta de manera silenciosa mientras lo oía moverse en la cocina, desde donde el aroma se hacía impresionante. Me metí a la habitación y escondí la pequeña bolsita con forma de oso, donde tenía guardada mi manera de darle el mensaje. Me vestí con rapidez y me arreglé un poco el cabello, para luego caminar con la bolsita detrás de mi espalda y dejarla escondida. Cuando me encontré con el comedor, sonreí de manera enternecida. Edward había dejado un inmenso ramo de flores para mí, junto con un arreglo muy romántico para nosotros dos.

—O tres. —Me reí.

Llegué a la cocina y lo vi apagando los quemadores, ya vestido y muy elegante. Le tapé los ojos con mis manos y lo sentí reír.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, jugando.

—Adivina.

Comenzó a tocarme las manos, recorriéndolas como bien sabía que me gustaba.

—Parece que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Adulador.

—Estoy seguro.

Sonreí.

—¿Y qué más?

—También la más inteligente y la más adorable que conozco.

—Muy adulador.

—Mi Bella.

Me mordí el labio y saqué mis manos. Edward se dio la vuelta y me tomó desde la cintura para mirarme de cerca y juntar su nariz con la mía.

—Sí, mi Bella.

Suspiré de amor y me colgué de su cuello.

—Me hiciste algo delicioso.

—No tanto como el postre.

—¿Y ese cuál es?

—Uno que compromete a dos —me susurró al oído.

Mi corazón se desbocó.

—Te has puesto este vestido —dijo, mirándome de pies a cabeza—. Tan hermosa.

—Y tú tan guapo, mi Bombón.

Se rio.

—La invito a sentarse.

Él me llevó hasta allá y me corrió la silla como era su costumbre. Sirvió nuestros platos, esmerándose en demostrarme que estaba aquí, pidiéndome perdón por lo que había hecho. Había cocinado de manera maravillosa y justo algo que me tenía antojada desde hace unos días y no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar: naranja. La carne de res y los vegetales salteados en esa salsa me estaban volviendo loca.

—Tenías hambre —me dijo mientras sonreía detrás de su copa de vino.

Me sonrojé al ver mi plato sin ningún resto. Yo no solía ser así y Edward me conocía tan bien que no tardó en llamarle la atención.

—Lo siento. —Me reí.

—Nunca sientas eso. Quiere decir que te ha gustado.

—¡Me ha fascinado!

Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, poniéndose serio.

—Mi amor —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo importante que debemos hacer.

Asentí.

—De lo contrario ella se nos adelantará.

—Lo sé y debe ser pronto.

—Estaba pensando que, en un par de días, el aniversario de mis padres se llevará a cabo, por lo que es importante pensar en ello.

Respiré hondo y le sonreí.

—Al siguiente día —solté—. Tú y yo haremos una cena para todos y le contaremos al mundo lo que somos.

Él también sonrió, como si ya lo ansiase, cansado de tener que ocultar nuestro amor.

—Me hace feliz hacerlo, tu madre no tendrá más razones para agobiarnos y Todd no pondrá un pie en su cercanía.

Me tomó una mano.

—Esto debimos hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca es tarde. Juntos enfrentaremos todo, porque juntos estamos.

Ver el brillo en sus ojos hizo que sintiera el valor y el entusiasmo suficiente para ir hacia mi regalo.

—¿Adónde vas? —inquirió, muy curioso.

—Te tengo algo.

Él pestañeó, sin imaginárselo en absoluto.

—Cierra los ojos.

Edward lo hizo y esperó, muy inquieto. Yo caminé con la bolsita entre las manos, con el corazón latiéndome a mil.

—Pon tus manos mirando hacia arriba.

Cuando lo hizo, simplemente se lo dejé caer con los ojos llorosos.

—Ahora ábrelos.

Edward vio la bolsita con el oso sonriente en la cara frontal. Su ceño fruncido me hizo reír mientras mis lágrimas luchaban por salir.

—Bella…

—Mira lo que hay dentro —insté.

Mi cobrizo se dio cuenta de su contenido y pestañeó, como si le costara creerlo. Enseguida metió la mano y sacó cada uno de mis presentes, primero el test positivo, luego el sobre con los resultados de la prueba sanguínea y luego…

Edward comenzó a llorar.

—Bella —gimió, sosteniendo la pequeña playera con el barquito en la cara frontal, que junto a él decía " _yo amo a papá_ ".

Él lloraba como si fuera un niño, sosteniendo cada uno contra su pecho. Yo tragué para acallar mis lágrimas, pero era muy difícil.

—Esa era mi sorpresa, una para dos… Ahora que seremos tres…

Se levantó de la silla y vino hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza, sosteniéndome de tal manera que pude escuchar el latir de su corazón y la forma en que su pecho gemía por el llanto.

—Vamos a ser…

—Sí —respondí.

—Oh Dios —siguió gimiendo.

Yo cerré los ojos, imaginando el momento en que fuéramos a conocerlo. Aún quedaba tanto.

Edward se separó para tomarme el rostro entre sus manos y mirarme a los ojos.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —susurró, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Asentí.

—Un bebé, tú y yo.

Me reí mientras me largaba a llorar.

—Mi amor, estoy tan feliz —sollozó—. Nunca he estado tan feliz en mi vida desde que nos casamos.

Le acaricié las mejillas para quitarle las lágrimas.

—Ya no estamos solos.

Negó mientras sonreía. Luego regó besos por mis manos, volviendo hasta mis labios, los que devoró con la alegría quitándonos la respiración.

—Esa era tu sorpresa —susurró finalmente.

Mis cejas se arquearon.

—Sí.

Su mirada cruzó una nueva espiral de dolor.

—Y yo no vine.

Tragué y asentí.

—Bells —gimió.

—Ya no importa —lo tranquilicé.

—De verdad, perdóname. Te di el mensaje equivocado, mi amor, te hice creer que no me importabas…

—Shh…

Me abrazó y puso su rostro en la curva de mi cuello.

—Lo importante es que seremos papá y mamá.

Se separó y me miró, volviendo a sonreír. Sus ojos se mezclaban entre la culpa asfixiante y una felicidad tan contradictoria como fuerte.

Él de verdad estaba feliz.

—Tendremos un bebé —dijo finalmente.

Me reí.

Edward se agachó para tocarme la barriga, la que aún estaba plana, pero albergaba ese pequeño que nos vendría a acompañar el resto de nuestros días.

—Estoy tan feliz —gimió con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto—, tanto que no sé cómo demostrarlo.

Le acaricié los cabellos mientras lo observaba y él a mí.

Pensé en el miedo de ver que me rechazara, aquella constante entre la incertidumbre que me generaba Renata y sus malas palabras. ¿Por qué dejaba que entrara en mi mente? Ella no podía seguir amedrentándome, porque ahora mi corazón era mil veces más grande, lo suficiente para albergar una fuerza capaz de mandarla al carajo. No podía seguir dudando del hombre que me amaba… y nos amaba.

—Serás el papá más lindo que pueda existir —le dije con suavidad.

Edward sonrió y besó la piel de mi vientre, añorándolo ya. Luego se levantó y me abrazó hasta elevarme por los aires, sacándome una carcajada que él acompañó con la suya.

—Y tú la madre más preciosa que alguna vez haya conocido. Estoy tan enamorado de ti —murmuró mirándome a los ojos mientras me mantenía elevada entre sus brazos.

Jugueteé con mi nariz y la suya.

—Y yo de ti, Bombón.

—Y tú creías que era el pescado.

Volví a reírme.

—Ahora tenemos un pescadito cocinándose en el horno —dije con ternura.

Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad.

—Me gusta el nombre.

—¿ _Pescadito_?

Sonrió.

—Sí, nuestro Pescadito.

Me cobijé en su abrazo y él me comenzó a besar la coronilla, cargándome con cariño.

—Aunque también podría ser _Bomboncito_ —añadí.

Carcajeó.

—Quiero que sea como tú —susurró.

Lo miré, intrigada.

—¿Cómo yo?

Me acarició, contemplándome embelesado, con ese amor que me llegaba a los huesos y me hacía volar.

—Simplemente así, sonriente, llena de vida… —Suspiró hondo—. Nunca creí que amaría a alguien tanto como te amo a ti hasta ahora.

Mi barbilla tiritó.

—Oh, Edward.

—Pero sí, ya lo amo tanto como te amo a ti.

Dios mío, estaba tan feliz.

Edward y yo nos quedamos abrazados en el sofá mientras leíamos el resultado de la química sanguínea.

—Seis semanas —susurró—. Un mes y medio junto a nosotros y ni enterados.

Me reí y cerré los ojos mientras me acostaba en su pecho, oliéndolo con ansiedad.

—Por eso estabas tan… especial.

—Digamos que nuestro Pescadito llegó a darme más fuerzas que nunca.

Me besó la frente.

—Ahora más que nunca no quiero que te hagan daño. Voy a protegerlos siempre, porque son mi familia.

—Nuestra pequeña gran familia.

Me abrazó más fuerte y yo cerré los ojos, no sin antes mirar por última vez cómo Edward miraba sus regalos con un amor que me volvía loca.

.

Estaba sobre la cama vistiendo solo una camisa suya. Lo busqué, añorándolo pero no lo encontré.

Miré hacia la mesa de noche y vi una cajita de chocolates junto a otra caja de vitaminas y ácido fólico. Junto a ellas le acompañaba un papel escrito por él.

" _Fui a comprar muchas cosas para ti y el bebé._

 _Si despiertas antes que yo llegue, espero que te tomes esto, los quiero fuertes y sanos, porque los amo profundamente_

 _Atte._

 _Un papá muy feliz_

 _Edward_ "

Tomé los chocolates y los olí, sintiendo el antojo hasta volverme loca.

—Papá nos ama mucho, ¿no crees? —le susurré.

Me levanté y volví a tener un fuerte mareo, por lo que me sujeté de la cama y respiré hondo.

—Eres un travieso —le indiqué mientras sonreía.

Caminé hacia la sala, busqué un vaso de agua y me tomé el ácido fólico en un santiamén. En ese momento recibí una llamada de Esme, quien había estado insistiendo durante toda la mañana y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Hola —saludé mientras me acariciaba la barriga.

—Bella, cariño, ¡no me contestabas! —exclamó—. Siento tanto interés, pero ya mañana es el aniversario de mi boda y quería confirmar tu presencia. Toda tu familia irá, así que más te vale que tú también lo hagas.

Respiré hondo y sonreí.

—Claro, me verá por allá.

—Estoy tan ansiosa, hija.

—No todos los años se cumplen cuarenta y dos años de matrimonio.

—Así es. Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Sonreí.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—A propósito. ¿Edward te ha llamado?

Tragué.

—¿Por qué?

—Ha avisado a todos esta mañana a primera hora que quiere realizar una cena para pasado mañana. Edward jamás hace eso, estoy algo preocupada.

Claro, la cena en la que nosotros íbamos a decirlo todo.

—No se preocupe, de seguro quiere decir algo bueno para todos.

—Solo espero que no me lance una piedra, porque ya suficientes malas noticias me ha dado durante toda la vida.

Me aguanté un mal comentario, triste y a la vez enojada de escucharla decir eso. Edward era un hombre increíble que en más de una ocasión le debió dar alegrías.

—Descuide, tengo la corazonada de que será algo muy bueno.

—Dios te oiga. Además, lo único que quiero es que vaya a nuestro aniversario de mañana. Él ni siquiera ha dicho que sí.

Suspiré.

—Quizá algo le haga cambiar de opinión —murmuré.

Cuando cortamos me dirigí automáticamente a la laptop y comencé a realizar los balances finales. Una hora más tarde me encontré con la sorpresa de que nuevamente algo no estaba cuadrando como debía y que además el dinero estaba minuciosamente desviado hacia gastos que, a primera vista, podrían ser justificados. Sin embargo, y lo más grave, era que nuevamente todos esos gastos se dirigían a la compra de vacunas para los salmones, sólo que esta vez el problema no era la cantidad, sino la calidad misma de los medicamentos los que estaban siendo alterados. Y para rematarlo todo, las vitaminas estaban siendo menos que la cantidad estipulada en la supuesta compra.

—Las boletas son falsas —musité, llevándome una mano a la frente—. Son vacunas fraudulentas.

Comencé a mirar una por una las boletas pasadas y compararlas cientos de veces, pero no, yo no estaba equivocada. Alguien estaba intentando destruir el mayor tesoro de la empresa, los salmones, ¿y qué mejor manera que dando medicamentos falsos o vencidos?

Llamé a Carlisle inmediatamente, por lo que no tardó en invitarme a su casa a que fuera lo más pronto posible, por lo que le envié un mensaje a Edward para que me esperara allá, indicándole que era urgente.

—Bella, qué bueno que llegaste —dijo Esme, abrazándome calurosamente.

Me llevó hasta el despacho de Carlisle, que estaba oculto entre todas las habitaciones del hogar. Cuando entré no me sorprendí de ver estantes repletos de libros y un desorden intelectual que me recordó bastante a Edward. El Sr. Cullen se levantó inmediatamente de su silla y se la ofreció a su esposa mientras me indicaba que me sentara frente a ésta.

—Me he preocupado mucho, creí que todo estaba marchando mejor desde que removí a todos los sospechosos —manifestó, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Respiré hondo y saqué mis legajos como era costumbre bajo la atenta mirada de los dos. Les fui explicando detalladamente cada uno de los puntos, causando que poco a poco el color se les fuera de la cara.

—¿Por qué acercarse de esa manera a los salmones? Ya había sido suficiente con la compra disminuida de las dosis, pero ahora la situación es fácilmente incontrolable —dijo él, apoyado en el escritorio.

—Lo sé, Sr. Cullen, pero por lo mismo usted necesita llamar inmediatamente hacia la central y buscar a los especialistas que controlan a los animales, de lo contrario las dosis serán aplicadas y los salmones serán estropeados.

—Por un momento pensé que todo se iba a solucionar, las ganancias volvían a ser las mismas de antes, como si la salida del contador auditor hubiera arreglado completamente la situación —musitó Esme con seriedad.

—Por un momento yo también lo vi así, es más, los gastos que no cuadraban podían justificarse mediante esta misma situación, sin embargo, las boletas son diferentes. ¿Ustedes siempre hacían las compras en el mismo laboratorio?

—S—sí, siempre, son las mejores del mercado —me explicó Carlisle, que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su despacho.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con los veterinarios y acuicultores? —inquirió Esme.

Negué.

—Tengo la misma teoría pasada: esto se trata de la jefatura.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, comprendiendo lo preocupante del asunto.

—¿Por qué alguno de mis hombres querría ver nuestra empresa humillada? —se preguntó.

—No lo sé. —Suspiré—. Pero esto ya no pasa por simples empleados, esto pasa por alguien que conoce muy bien cómo evadir a todos los controles estandarizados de su empresa. Imagino que la idea es enfermar a los salmones o debilitarlos para que así las pérdidas sean aún más grandes. Esto podría generar un quiebre importante en su empresa.

—¿De quién sospechas? —inquirió.

Suspiré.

—De la junta directiva.

Carlisle tomó rápidamente su teléfono y comenzó a digitar bajo nuestra atenta mirada.

—Llamaré a Ethan para que llegue antes, tendré que tomar acciones legales inmediatas con quienes sean los culpables.

—Es mejor que vaya con calma, Sr. Cullen, primero quiten las vacunas y usted mismo haga la compra, por seguridad.

Él me miró a través de sus imponentes ojos azules y entonces asintió, dejando ir el aire que llevaba acumulado en sus pulmones.

—Ethan, hijo, hola, hay novedades que no me gustan en la auditoría, sería bueno que vinieras —dijo él.

Mientras miré a Esme, que parecía serena en la silla, pensando concentradamente. Cuando notó que estaba contemplándola, sonrió.

—Confío mucho en ti, Bella, gracias por esto —susurró, tomándome la mano.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, yo aún no termino mi trabajo. Haré lo posible por encontrar el resto de este iceberg sin descubrir.

Me puso una mano sobre la mía con calidez, sin embargo, sus ojos se mantuvieron preocupados y muy tristes, lo que me hacía sentir impotente e incapaz de encontrar una solución rápida para ellos.

—Bien, Ethan viene en camino con urgencia, se ha preocupado —dijo el Sr. Cullen, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo.

Esme asintió, levantándose de la silla para dársela a su esposo.

—Aprovecharé de llamar a Edward, sería bueno que supiera la realidad de la empresa de su familia —dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

Escuchar su nombre hizo que las mariposas comenzaran a despertar.

—No sé si a Edward le importe —exclamó Carlisle, más serio que nunca.

La Sra. Cullen, que tenía medio cuerpo afuera del estudio, se quedó pestañeando con una tristeza que me abrumó. Carlisle tenía razón, a él no le importaba mucho lo que ocurriera, al menos no como ella quería hacerse creer a sí misma.

—Lo haré de todos modos, es mi hijo y tiene que saberlo.

Él suspiró, incapaz de hacerle frente a la tenacidad de su esposa y ésta se marchó sin decirle nada más.

Cuando los dos quedamos a solas yo no supe qué más decirle, sentía que había traído un problema inmenso que, de cierta forma, aún no sabía cómo resolver.

—Gracias por avisarme de inmediato, lo aprecio mucho —susurró, apoyándose la barbilla con la mano.

—Aún falta mucho por descubrir, sin la persona que está causando esto no puedo sentir que he hecho bien mi trabajo.

—Mi junta directiva… —Se tornó pensativo, buscando quizá en sus archivos cerebrales alguna pista que fuera a ayudarme—. Me cuesta desconfiar de alguno de ellos, prácticamente todos son de mi entera confianza.

—Lo siento mucho, Sr. Cullen.

—Están mis gerentes, mis más cercanos y mi hijo, pero dudo mucho que mi hijo…

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco lo creo, es más, lo encuentro difícil.

Nos quedamos un buen rato viendo algunas informaciones de su empresa, completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría en el exterior. En un rato, el Sr. Cullen estaba tan exhausto que preferí dejar la demás información para después, especialmente si iba a llegar su hijo Ethan.

—Iré a ver a la Sra. Esme, ¿quiere que le pida a Rebecca un té o algo para usted? —le pregunté, levantándome ante sus ojos.

Negó, sonriendo por primera vez en todo el rato.

—No te preocupes; iré luego.

Asentí, caminando hacia la salida, justo en ese momento apareció él. Nos encontramos de frente, casi chocando uno con el otro.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó con timidez, algo poco propio de él.

—Hola, Ethan —dije, manteniendo la mirada firme. Aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido antes de que me fuera de viaje—. Necesitan hablar, con permiso.

Me fui caminando por el pasillo principal, emitiendo un bufido de tensión al ver a Ethan. Cuando llegué de cara hacia el vestíbulo, sentí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, seguido de la voz de Esme.

—Qué bueno que has venido —decía. Su tono de voz era tan alegre, contrastando enormemente con la de hace un rato.

—Me preocupé cuando me dijiste lo que estaba ocurriendo con la empresa —exclamó una de las voces que mejor conocía. Era Edward quien había llegado.

Cuando ambos pasaron por el arco hacia la sala se encontraron conmigo, Esme sonrió con alegría y él me miró como siempre, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza y oscureciendo el verde de sus ojos.

—Hola —dije, ocultando el regocijo que me producía verlo.

—Hola, Srta. Swan —me imitó, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

—¿Ethan ya entró al despacho? —me preguntó Esme, ignorando por completo las intensas miradas que él y yo nos estábamos dando.

—Sí, los dejé hablar a solas, imagino que necesitan arreglar sus asuntos sin molestias ajenas. —Sonreí.

—Iré a ver a mi padre, vuelvo enseguida —comunicó Edward, yendo hacia el despacho.

Esme y yo nos fuimos a caminar hacia el jardín con la intención de hacer que su mente se despejara un poco de los problemas.

—A Carlisle le hace bien que Edward se preocupe por él, no es muy común pero cuando pasa se torna muy alegre —me comentó de un momento a otro, mirándome.

—No es una relación muy estable, ¿no?

Negó, mirándose las manos.

—La verdad no. —Frunció los labios—. Se ha vuelto peor con los años. Es un milagro que él haya decidido venir hoy, hasta Carlisle dudaba que fuera a importarle el bienestar de la empresa de su familia.

—Quizá sólo necesita algún empujón que pueda traerlo nuevamente a casa de su familia, imagino que él sólo viene por Alice.

Movió la cabeza de manera positiva y algo de culpabilidad le cruzó por la mirada.

—Ahora que Alice se ha ido siento que ya no volverá. Ahora es nuestro aniversario de bodas, en realidad nunca asiste pero la situación no ha dejado de darme vueltas en este último tiempo, sobre todo cuando Elizabeth cumplirá otro año de fallecida —susurró.

Nuevamente sentí una fuerte sensación de impotencia, sólo que ahora era mucho más fuerte. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Edward y ella se llevaran bien? Sabía que era irremediablemente imposible debido a todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos pero una parte inocente de mí insistía en querer intentarlo, quizá nuestro hijo. Yo no quería que su abuela y su papá tuvieran esta brecha tan grande.

—Sra. Cullen, Srta. Swan, siento molestarlas, pero los demás las están buscando —dijo Rebecca, acercándose con la mirada cautelosa.

—Iremos enseguida —informó Esme, saliendo de un leve trance, probablemente de recuerdos.

Volvimos a la sala principal y todos los hombres estaban de pie mientras hablaban de la situación, Carlisle con un vaso de whisky, Ethan con la postura tensa y Edward con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Nos buscaban? —exclamó Esme, poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

Todos se giraron, borrando un poco la expresión de preocupación. Edward se tornó alegre al verme nuevamente, lo que me hizo sentir el aleteo de mis amigas mariposas. Era como si mi hijo se alegrara de ver a su papá.

—Llamé a las centrales principales y los salmones aún están a salvo. Las vacunas serán destruidas una vez que las autoridades recaben la información principal, las pérdidas son inmensas, pero no tanto como podría serlo si los salmones murieran o enfermaran. Al menos ya estamos a salvo respecto a eso. Gracias, Bella —dijo Carlisle de manera muy sincera.

—Me da tanto gusto tenerte en nuestra vida, Bella, no podría confiar en nadie más que en ti —afirmó Esme, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Yo le devolví el abrazo de forma calurosa, esperando que con mi grano de arena al menos ellos pudieran salvar todo lo que han hecho a punta de esfuerzo. Pero mientras la abrazaba, miré a Edward que nos observaba muy atentamente, como si nuestro abrazo fuera algo más para él.

—Ahora sólo queda relajarse, ¿no? Ya estamos muy cerca de poder solucionar esto y con ello estaré completamente satisfecha de mi trabajo, antes no.

—Estoy seguro que mis padres ya lo están, ha hecho un excelente trabajo —afirmó Edward, sonriendo entre dientes.

Casi me ruborizo frente a todos pero logré controlar cada sensación que sólo sus palabras me provocaban.

Noté que Ethan nos miraba fijamente mientras sostenía con alevosía su vaso de whisky. Podía sentir su molestia y libre intolerancia, sobre todo para su propio hermano, que le había comenzado a quitar el protagonismo entre sus padres.

—Es verdad. A propósito, hijo, me alegra verte —dijo Carlisle, mirando al mayor con orgullo y alegría—, creí que no vendrías.

Carlisle me dio una mirada leve, como si supiera por qué había venido: yo.

—Me ha tomado por sorpresa a mí también, me hace tan feliz que vengas a casa de tus padres —le siguió Esme, acercándose a él para darle un ligero abrazo.

—Me pregunto qué te hizo venir —exclamó Ethan, mirándonos a ambos.

Me tensé pero de enojo. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así?

—Vine porque nuestra madre me contó afligida lo que había ocurrido, aunque no lo creas, hermano, también me preocupo por la familia. No suelo olvidar lo que ha hecho nuestro padre para levantar la empresa mientras éramos unos niños —exclamó él con un dejo de ironía que tampoco me gustaba.

—Es cierto, yo lo llamé para contarle que Bella había venido a darnos nuevas noticias poco alentadoras. Qué gusto tenerte aquí, ya no vienes tan seguido a ver a tus viejos padres —le dijo ella.

—Tienes un hijo un poco ocupado, ya lo sabes —susurró, quitándole importancia a las palabras de su madre—. A propósito, papá, tienes mi oferta en pie, sabes que tengo muy buenos abogados trabajando para mí y que de muy buen gusto lo harían para ti… sin desmerecer a mi hermano menor, por supuesto. —Tensó su mandíbula, mirándolo fijamente. Ethan, por su parte, estaba tan enojado que había quedado sin habla.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Te lo agradezco, hijo.

La Sra. Rebecca irrumpió para informarle a Esme que Alice estaba al teléfono, así que tanto ella como Carlisle se marcharon, dejándonos a los tres a solas.

—Edward preocupado, qué situación tan falsa —musitó Ethan, marchándose de forma abrupta.

—Hey, espera, ¿qué clase de hombre deja caer una frase sin esperar algo devuelta? —inquirió el cobrizo, más seguro de sí mismo que nunca.

—Basta, ¿sí? Sus padres están por ahí, por favor, eviten los problemas —los regañé manteniéndome firme.

Edward bajó la guardia de a poco, mientras que Ethan arqueó las cejas de forma entristecida al mirarme.

—Tienes razón, yo al menos albergo reales sentimientos por ellos. Sigo sin confiar en ti, hermano, ten eso en cuenta, sobre todo ahora —dijo, y se marchó.

Pero Edward estaba despreocupado, más que nunca, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, de pie con la barbilla en alto. Entonces, se giró a mirarme cuando comprobó que estábamos a solas y se acercó, mientras que yo me mantuve con los brazos cruzados.

—¿No vas a saludarme como me merezco? —inquirió, tomándome la barbilla con sus largos dedos.

Me tomó desde la cintura para besarme apasionadamente contra la pared. Con mis manos me aferré a su cabello, desordenándolo aún más, mientras luchaba con la pasión desmedida con la que mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar.

—Tus padres… —susurré, buscando respirar en medio de una pausa.

Gruñó, un tanto frustrado, pero sin separarse completamente de mí. Juntó sus labios contra la piel de mi frente, quedándose un momento respirando frenéticamente, mientras yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Al menos nuestro Pescadito ha amanecido bien? —preguntó, juntando nuestras frentes.

Sonreí.

—Me ha dado unos mareos de aquellos.

Se preocupó, lo que me sacó una risita.

—Todo está bien. Gracias por los chocolates.

—¿Te has tomado las vitaminas?

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor.

Nos fuimos a la cocina y Edward se puso a hacerme un té. Carlisle entró en el momento, mirándonos juntos con muchísima alegría.

—Así que habrá una cena —nos dijo en voz baja.

Asentimos.

—Me parece excelente. Es lo mejor para los dos. Quiero que sepan que tienen todo mi apoyo y que no los dejaré a la deriva, ¿bien?

Los dos sonreímos.

—Pero no pensemos en eso, ¿sí? Aún queda un par de días, y si bien sé que están nerviosos, lo mejor es olvidarlo por el momento. ¿Qué tal si mejor no celebramos con un café?

—Por supuesto, papá.

Edward comenzó a prepararlo y el aroma me caló fuerte en las fosas nasales. Me tuve que sentar para calmar las náuseas. Mi cobrizo y Carlisle se sentaron frente a la isla mientras el último leía algunos de los balances.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Nada, descuida —mentí, pasándome una mano por la frente.

Carlisle se dio cuenta y vino hacia mí mientras mi cobrizo se agachaba a mi lado. De pronto, me tapé los labios al sentir nuevamente el aroma.

Iba a vomitar.

—Dios, el aroma me repugna. Creo que nuestro Bomboncito no le gusta el café.

Edward corrió a botarlo mientras su padre nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Su…?

De pronto, el Sr. Cullen se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió.

—¿Es lo que creo?

Edward me abrazó y me besó la mejilla mientras acariciaba mi vientre, a la espera de que el aroma dejara de llegar y me hiciera vomitarle en la camisa.

—Sí, papá, Bella y yo tendremos un bebé.

Su expresión de alegría hizo que me pusiera a reír. Carlisle vino hacia nosotros y nos abrazó con fuerza. Cuando se separó, vi las lágrimas en sus ojos de tal manera que mi corazón se apretó.

—Mi primer nieto —gimió, muy feliz—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Yo estaba intentando compartir la felicidad, pero el aroma estaba volviéndome demente del asco.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo, yendo a botarlo también.

Los hombres se rieron mientras yo intentaba tomar aire.

—Y yo que amaba tanto el café.

Edward me repartió besos por el rostro mientras me pasaba un paño húmedo por el cuello.

—¿Todo bien, mi amor? —me preguntó al oído.

Asentí, calmando un poco las náuseas.

Rebecca entró a la cocina sujetando dos bolsas inmensas con verduras y algunas cosas para la despensa, así que Edward fue tras ella para cooperarle. Al rato llegó Esme, quien miraba a su hijo en el intertanto como si hiciera mucho no lo hacía, lo que llamó mucho mi atención.

—Imagino que te quedarás a comer con nosotros —me dijo Carlisle—, Rebecca hace un estofado magnífico.

—No puedes decirnos que no —exclamó Esme, poniendo las manos en su cintura, como una jarra.

Edward me miraba, expectante por mi respuesta, mientras jugaba con una manzana, pasándola de mano en mano.

—Si no le gusta el estofado puedo hacerle algo que a usted le guste —me dijo Rebecca con una dulzura muy ajena a su seriedad de siempre.

—Oh no, dejemos que Rebecca descanse esta vez, yo cocinaré —nos comunicó Edward con suficiencia.

Todos levantamos las cejas, sorprendidos, especialmente sus padres. Pero no dijeron nada, sólo se miraron y quedaron en silencio.

—Puedo hacer mi especialidad, sé que a la Srta. Swan le gusta —dijo—, lo comprobamos con Alice y Jasper —añadió, mintiendo descaradamente.

Casi me pongo a reír, pero sólo me limité a asentir.

—Está bien, comeré con ustedes —dije y Edward elevó casi inconscientemente la comisura de sus labios llenos y perfilados.

Edward se movía tan bien en la cocina, casi como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. Rebecca, que parecía no sentirse bien sin estar haciendo algo, comenzó a ayudarle mientras él le iba indicando con calidez todo lo que iba necesitando. El cobrizo se veía tan alegre y completo como nunca, al menos frente a sus padres, que parecían absortos mirándolo actuar, tararear y moverse.

—Hace tanto no te veía cocinar, hijo —le dijo Esme, que también estaba más alegre que de costumbre. Se notaba que ver a su hijo dejando de lado aquel lado gélido le hacía inmensamente feliz—. Me pregunto por qué estás tan contento, ¿alguna mujer por ahí…?

Dejó la frase al aire de forma pícara y Carlisle le hizo un gesto de aprobación. Yo me quedé en silencio, demasiado divertida para intervenir ante la escena que tenía en frente.

—¿No puedo simplemente estarlo? —les preguntó devuelta, de espaldas a nosotros.

—Siempre hay una razón para la alegría —dije yo.

Edward me miró por detrás de su hombro, dándome la razón.

—Sólo… he tenido una navidad maravillosa, eso es todo —susurró.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle ladearon la cabeza, bastante sorprendidos de escucharlo decir eso, pero no dijeron nada más.

—Oh, no había visto tu collar, qué hermoso es —destacó ella, tomándolo entre sus dedos.

—Es un regalo de navidad —susurré.

Vi cómo Edward sonreía sin mirar, sabiendo de qué se trataba la conversación.

—¿Se lo ha dado alguien especial? —inquirió, llamando nuestras atenciones.

—Sí, fue de alguien muy especial —respondí, sacándole una sonrisa.

Cuando sus padres se distrajeron para hablar de cosas triviales, me acerqué al lavaplatos para depositar la taza de café y aprovechar de verlo cocinar de más cerca. Edward se acercó y pasó un brazo detrás de mi espalda con la excusa de abrir una alacena que había sobre mi cabeza. Su perfume me dio de lleno y yo sentí una descarga fogosa por todo mi cuerpo, culminando en mi vientre. Sabía que él estaba aprovechando de oler mi cabello, podía sentir su respiración en cada hebra, caliente y húmeda.

—Sr. Edward, ¿quiere que le corte esto? —le preguntó Rebecca, sacándonos de nuestro pequeño trance.

—Claro —susurró, alejándose lentamente de mí y mirándome de forma intensa.

Luego de volver a la silla, el Sr. Cullen recibió una llamada de Ethan, así que se marchó hacia su despacho. Esme aprovechó de sentarse junto a mí, mientras miraba a su hijo de forma atenta.

—Debe ser la mujer de la que habló el otro día —me susurró casi ininteligiblemente.

—¿Está segura? —inquirí, haciéndome la tonta.

—Hace tantos años que no lo veía así de feliz. —Suspiró—. Incluso ha venido a vernos.

Sonreí ligeramente, enternecida por ella. Devolví la mirada hacia Edward y me dejé embobar por su espalda amplia y su cabello bronce desordenado y vivaz.

—Sólo espero que no sea un capricho de un tiempo, quiero verlo realmente feliz otra vez, más de lo que quiso serlo antes —volvió a susurrar.

No supe qué responder y Esme no buscó respuesta.

Mientras Esme leía la revista Cosmopolitan, demasiado distraída para tomar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, yo me quedé siendo testigo del Edward cocinero, siendo atrapada un montón de veces por él. En un momento nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, transmitiéndonos nuestro deseo y amor en cada abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero justo en un instante me di cuenta que Rebecca también nos miraba, frunciendo el ceño deliberadamente, pero entonces miró a otro lado y sin saber si era mi imaginación o no, estuve casi segura que movió la cabeza negativamente, como si se quitara alguna idea de la cabeza.

.

Hoy era la fiesta de aniversario de los Cullen.

Papá me había llamado para saber de mí y ofrecerse a buscarme a mi antiguo departamento y así llevarme a la celebración. Por supuesto que me negué.

Edward manejaba absorto mientras yo miraba a la ventana, repasando todo lo que nos había estado sucediendo desde que llegamos, inclusive, del crucero. Parecía un huracán de emociones desatadas que no tenían piedad alguna, especialmente conmigo. De cualquier forma, estaba inmensamente feliz.

Mi mano acariciaba mi barriga con suavidad, buscando el confort de aquella pequeña personita. Se me hacía tan raro saber que ya no estaba sola, que al menos en unos meses conocería a quien me acompañaría por el resto de mis días. Por un momento, mientras el coche se cruzaba con los árboles a un lado y el horizonte desde el otro, imaginé que tuviera sus ojos, tan verdes como el mismo bosque que tenía acompañándonos. Nunca había sentido un amor tan grande en mi pecho como ahora, tan repleto de ilusiones y deseos que nunca imaginé llevar en mí. Me giré para contemplarlo y mi corazón volvió a sentir una sacudida, nuevamente pensando en esos bellos ojos verdes. Él estaba concentrado en el frente, demasiado, tanto que no reparó en mi mirada hasta unos segundos después.

—Estás muy pensativa —me dijo.

—Igual que tú.

—Estaba pensando en ustedes —susurró, alternando la mirada entre mi barriga y mi rostro.

Sonreí.

Llegamos hasta el gran cerco de hierro que protegía el terreno de los Cullen y éste se abrió cuando Edward apretó el botón de su llave. La entrada estaba llena de luces que seguían el camino hasta la puerta y el estacionamiento, desde donde pude ver una buena cantidad de coches.

—Mi amor —me llamó.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Mañana es la cena y quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, nos iremos juntos a España tal como lo acordamos. Sé que podrá haber un huracán, así que quiero que ustedes dos estén bien y la fecha del viaje es cercana, así que nos iremos cuanto antes, ¿sí?

Asentí, sintiéndome un poco más tranquila al respecto.

La verdad, es que me ponía muy inquieta todo este asunto.

Se llevó mi mano a los labios y la besó mientras nos mirábamos. Yo asentí y con mi mano libre le acaricié la frente, quitándole el cabello cobrizo de encima. Nos quedamos durante un buen rato en silencio, oyendo el sonido exterior, tan calmo como angustiante. Era tiempo de fingir… por última vez.

—Bien, creo que hay que entrar, se nos hará tarde y… —Miré la cantidad de coches—. Aparentemente todos ya están aquí… o la mayoría.

Él asintió, muy intranquilo.

—Yo iré primero —le dije, súbitamente agobiada de tener que ocultarnos—, así nadie sospechará.

Sin esperar respuesta y con deseos de que no haya visto el cambio en mi mirada, abrí la puerta y me bajé, mirando hacia los rincones por temor a que hubiera alguien por ahí en medio de la penumbra. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más allá, vi que Edward se bajó y me sostuvo, impidiendo que me marchara.

—Hey, no te irás sola.

—¿Lo enfrentarás conmigo? —le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Me besó de improviso, rearmando cada pedazo de mí en un segundo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Sonreí, mucho más tranquila. El miedo había disminuido y con ello la carga en mi espalda.

Edward iba a decirme algo, pero los focos de un coche rojo llamaron nuestra atención. Alguien se acercaba.

—Es mejor que yo vaya un poco más adelante, ¿sí? —le dije.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y asintió, comprendiendo.

—En la noche —me recordó.

Asentí, no sin antes besarle la mejilla.

—En la noche.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y de mi boca salían vahos de manera constante mientras caminaba, esperando poder entrar lo más pronto posible. Sentía las pisadas de Edward justo detrás de mí, resguardando mi espalda y con ello mi seguridad. Justo cuando llegué al porche, me encontré con Ethan, que venía saliendo también de su coche mientras hablaba por el móvil. Él cuando me vio sonrió, pero luego miró hacia atrás, notando que, por supuesto, Edward me acompañaba.

—Te llamo después. Hola —me saludó, besando mi mejilla.

—Hola —le dije.

—Hermano —exclamó, acercando su mano a la de Edward para tendérsela.

Me giré y vi que el cobrizo lo recibió de mala gana, pero en silencio.

—No los molestaré, tranquilos —nos hizo saber, actuando con paz.

Suspiré agradecida pero Edward siguió en silencio, al menos con él. Yo misma toqué al timbre y una potente campanada comenzó a hacer eco desde dentro de la casa, desde donde se oía el murmullo de las personas, las risas y la música.

—¿Cuántos años serán ya? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Exactamente cuarenta y dos —me dijo al oído, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

Ethan desvió de inmediato la mirada, pero no le di importancia.

—Casi tu edad —susurré.

—Fueron padres jóvenes.

—Y aún se aman —destaqué.

—Cuando se encuentra a la persona correcta no hay tiempo que pase entre ambos, ¿no crees?

Nos miramos a los ojos y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, cortando parte de nuestra conexión. Nos giramos de forma abrupta y Rebecca sonrió, abriéndonos los brazos.

—¡Al fin llegaron! —exclamó—. Ya los estábamos esperando.

La ama de llaves nos saludó con un abrazo y un beso cálido, sin embargo, con Edward el cariño le brotaba con mucha intensidad y era que nunca había reparado en lo mutuo que era hasta ahora.

—Vengan por aquí —nos indicó hacia el pasillo, que estaba lleno de luces también.

Rebecca nos llevó hacia la sala, donde se encontraban todos reunidos, disfrutando de una buena charla. Como el lugar era increíblemente grande y muy espacioso, la cantidad de personas era bastante desbordante, incluso más de lo que creí, pues debía haber más personas en el patio.

Mi familia estaba bebiendo champaña junto a los Cullen, que parecían mediar el tiempo entre todos los presentes como buenos anfitriones que eran, especialmente Carlisle, que tenía una presencia sólida y muy encantadora. Era indudable que Edward era su hijo.

—¡Bella, cariño! Creí que te costaría llegar hasta acá debido a la hora. Al menos te has topado con mis hijos —exclamó Esme, besando mi mejilla.

—Quería traerte, pero siempre eres tan cabeza dura —me dijo papá.

—¡Lo siento! —le comenté con sinceridad.

—Vieras lo preocupado que estaba nuestro viejo, como siempre que desapareces —destacó Emmett, saludándome con un abrazo.

Todd vino hacia nosotros con Rose de conductora y los dos nos sonrieron.

—Me encanta como te queda el traje —le susurré, frotando mi nariz con la suya.

—Tía Rose eligió el moño —me contó entusiasta.

—¡Tío Edward! —vociferó mi hermano, llamando la atención de gran parte de los asistentes.

Mi cobrizo le sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió los brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. Por poco lo saca de la silla y lo eleva por los aires.

—Por Dios, disimula —me molestó Rose, susurrándome al oído.

Le arrugué la nariz, consciente ya de que mis miradas eran cada vez más delatoras. Pero debía estar tranquila, ya quedaba poco tiempo para ocultarlo.

—¿Y dónde están Alice y Jasper? —les pregunté.

—La inquieta de mi nieta debe estar presentando a Jasper a toda la familia —me comentó Carlisle, que venía directo a saludarme—. Ven, quiero presentarte a mis hermanos. Edward, Ethan, vengan conmigo, estaban preguntando por ustedes.

El cobrizo y yo nos dimos miradas esporádicas, que aunque duraron un segundo, significaron mucho más de lo que creí.

Los hermanos de Carlisle eran similares a él, especialmente el menor, con el que Ethan parecía compartir bastante semejanza. Los dos estaban acompañados de sus esposas, dos distinguidas mujeres muy guapas, con vestidos bastante caros y elegantes. Cuando vieron a sus sobrinos, especialmente al mayor, sonrieron de manera flamante.

—Qué gusto verte, Edward —le dijo uno, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Qué guapos están mis sobrinos —destacó una de las mujeres, que tenía un perfume excesivamente intenso.

—Quería presentarles a mi contadora estrella —les comunicó Carlisle, pasándome un brazo en los hombros con caballerosidad.

Todos se giraron a mirarme, levantando las cejas, excepto Edward, que sonreía con el orgullo plasmado en la cara.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella —me saludó el mayor, tomándome la mano con suavidad.

—No sabía que eras tan joven. Tanto Carlisle como Esme han comentado que eres muy buena en tu trabajo. Comprenderás que nosotros estamos bastante sorprendidos con todo lo que está ocurriendo en la empresa familiar —me conversó la otra mujer, de cabello cobre intenso.

Yo sabía que todos los hermanos tenían acciones y que habían decidido ceder las principales decisiones a su hermano Carlisle debido a que era Esme la cabecilla de toda la empresa. Era un núcleo muy reducido y que, por lo demás, resultaba enormemente complejo de abordar debido precisamente a que todos tenían una cuota de sangre compartida, eso significaba que, quien fuera que estuviera haciendo acciones desleales también lo podría estar haciendo a la familia.

—Aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer, cada vez van saliendo más cosas a la luz, es cosa de tiempo —les dije cortés—. Es un gusto conocerlos.

—Entonces también confiamos en ti. —Todos sostuvieron una copa y la elevaron un poco.

Luego de conocerlos a ellos también lo hice con los demás familiares Cullen, que eran muchísimos, todos bastante elegantes y con gran prestancia. Sin duda su apellido era bastante importante. La familia de Esme era más bien reducida, pues ella sólo tenía una hermana que ya había fallecido, por tanto sólo existían sus sobrinos, que debían tener la edad de Edward.

Desde lejos vi a Tanya con su prometido, quienes se acercaron a saludar de inmediato. Cuando Edward lo notó dejó de hablar con sus primos más lejanos y vino hacia nosotros, pasando desapercibido nuestro intento por mantenernos juntos frente a la invasión humana.

—No puedo creer que te has decidido a venir —le dijo Tanya al ver a su mejor amigo—. Yo sólo soy amiga de la familia y he venido más veces que tú al aniversario de tus propios padres.

Edward, que siempre parecía bastante reservado, se mantuvo con la ceja enarcada y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, totalmente consciente de ello.

—Comprenderás por qué he venido —contestó, sacándole una sonrisa a Trevor.

Las dos los miramos expectantes. Ya estaban hablando en lenguaje masculino.

—No actúes como si no lo supieras —me susurró él, aprovechando nuestro anonimato entre la gente.

Lo quedé mirando fijo y de pronto brotaron las sonrisas. Tanto Trevor como Tanya nos estaban mirando, ya ni siquiera perplejos por nuestro leve descaro.

—Viene siendo necesario que vengas más seguido, ¿no lo crees, Bella? —exclamó Tanya, elevando la voz para que la miráramos.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio cuando, de reojo, vimos que se acercaba otro amigo de la familia, específicamente para conversar con los hombres.

—Hasta que los encuentro —les dijo él, agachando levemente la cabeza en saludo—. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos!

Ellos se pusieron a hablar de sus trabajos, lo que tanto a Tanya como a mí nos aburría montones, especialmente si se trataba siempre del maldito trabajo.

—Bueno, iremos a dar una vuelta, sigan con su conversación —exclamó la rubia sin ocultar su ironía, tomándome desde la muñeca para arrastrarme fuera. Edward enarcó una ceja y nos vió irnos—. Te sigue para todos lados, ¿qué pretende? ¿Que se den cuenta de lo mucho que no te saca de la cabeza?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí cuando llegamos a la mesa de las copas.

Ella tomó una de las copas y me la entregó. Yo la recibí pero no bebí.

—No me hagas caso, solo me pone nerviosa lo mucho que te mira. Bueno, Edward es un loco —se largó a reír, pero sabía que en su interés por hablarme iba hacia otro lado, especialmente tan ocultas de los demás.

Carraspeó.

—La viste, ¿no?

Levanté las cejas. Así que a eso quería llegar.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Edward es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco. Lo vi anteayer, cuando tuve que ir a revisar lo que estaba sucediendo, supongo que te comentó la cantidad de problemas que se ha llevado con todo el proyecto.

Asentí, volviendo a recordar los días que no nos vimos y, por tanto, a revivir la agria sensación.

—Por supuesto que lo vi extraño, asumí que esa mujer había vuelto a generar problemas, él es un libro abierto cuando se trata de ella.

Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado.

—No sabía que había llegado de no ser porque, cuando Alice llegó a mi trabajo para retomar sus funciones, me lo comentó, muy enojada. Imagino que sabes cuánto la odia.

—Sí —respondí—, pero no tanto como yo.

Frunció el ceño, comprendiendo por qué.

—No me digas que has podido hablar con ella. —Parecía sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, más de una vez. Pude ver todas sus caretas, es impresionante.

Asintió con lentitud y se volvió hacia las copas para volver a beber.

—¿Ya sabe que Edward y tú…?

—Sí.

—Debe estar endemoniada.

—Lo está.

A pesar de todas las cosas, sentía un ligero placer de saberlo e imaginarlo.

—Bella —me llamó—, cualquier cosa que suceda con ella tú puedes decírmelo. Estoy de tu lado.

Nos miramos y en aquel leve contacto visual, comprendí que podía confiar en ella.

—Gracias, Tanya, de verdad.

Sonrió y asintió.

Dejamos de hablar, pues la misma Alice y mi hermano se nos acercaron para entablar conversación, obviamente cambiando de manera radical el tema principal.

—Cuando me decías que tu familia era tan grande de manera externa, no imaginé que hubiera raíces de esta envergadura —destacó Jasper, mirando a su alrededor.

—Debes aprender a creerme cuando hablo en serio, amor —le contestó Alice.

—Compréndenos, nuestra única familia externa es nuestra tía, que vive en el sur —me reí, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano.

Nos quedamos un buen rato hablando de cosas banales hasta que Alice comenzó a hablar de sus tíos de forma descarada. Justo cuando comenzó a analizar quiénes habían asistido, notamos que faltaban Peter y Charlotte.

—Se suponía que vendrían, ellos mismos nos lo confirmaron hoy —dijo mi cuñada.

Vaya, no lo sabía.

—Probablemente se han topado con el tráfico, sabes lo peligroso que es en invierno y sobre todo de noche —le replicó mi hermano, quitándole importancia.

Desde lejos noté que Rebecca venía con Peter y Charlotte, que seguramente eran los que habían tocado el timbre hacía poco.

—Así que al fin llegaron. Iré a saludarlos.

Ella parecía alegre, aunque no le llegaba a los ojos. Su vientre estaba plano, lo que significaba que ya había tenido a su bebé. Peter le acompañaba con la misma alegría, sutil y falsa.

—¿Y los pequeños? —inquirió su madre, una de las mujeres que había saludado hace un rato.

No pude seguir escuchando, pero sólo me limité a ver sus rostros, demasiado rígidos para parecer naturales. Quizá habían discutido. Aunque, bueno, no había nada de extraño en ello, ya que la última vez parecían al borde del precipicio. ¿Qué los habrá traído tan pronto a Nueva York? El retiro al extranjero iba a ser por un largo tiempo.

—¿Dónde estabas, hija? —me preguntó papá cuando llegué hacia ellos.

—Hablando —le respondí, un tanto distraída con la imagen de esos dos.

Edward, que bebía su interminable y única copa de champagne mientras compartía con uno de los asistentes, notó la llegada del matrimonio, pero de inmediato quitó la vista, bastante despreocupado de ellos, incluso de su propio primo.

La hora del cóctel se dio iniciada un rato después, ya que todos los invitados habían llegado. Mientras yo me quedé con mi familia, Edward tuvo que ir con la suya, dándonos miradas prófugas en medio de la totalidad de un secreto compartido. Pero mi atención volvía cada tantos segundos a Peter, que desde que había llegado había comenzado a beber copa tras copa.

Fui a buscar una copa de jugo para calmar la sed e irremediablemente me topé con ellos. Charlotte tragó, pero no dijo nada, girándose hacia otro lado, mientras que Peter levantó su quinta copa, saludándome.

—Hola, Peter —le dije.

Él iba a hablarme algo pero Alice me llamó para sacarnos una fotografía con los señores Cullen. Cuando me puse a posar, dibujando una sonrisa ante la cámara, vi de reojo cómo Peter y Charlotte se ponían a hablar en voz baja, aun cuando el lenguaje no verbal de los dos era notoriamente tenso.

—Bien, quiero reunirlos a todos para hacer un brindis —dijo Carlisle, haciendo que todos se reunieran en un círculo alrededor de él.

El Sr. Cullen elevó la copa de champagne y todos lo imitamos.

Edward caminó sutilmente cerca mío, lo que me sacó una sonrisa.

—No dejan de preguntarme por qué he venido. ¿Es correcto si digo tu nombre en cada frase? —me susurró muy cerca del oído.

Yo sólo negué, echándome a reír.

—Shh… al menos escucha a tu padre, que está feliz de verte en un día tan especial.

—Quiero dar las gracias, primero, a mi esposa, por aguantar a este hombre toda una vida —exclamó, mostrándole la mano a Esme para que se acercara. Cuando lo hizo se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, envueltos en un amor que no se ve todos los días—. Y cuando les digo que ha sido toda una vida, deben creerme, pues vivíamos muy cerca y… bueno, en cuanto la vi, a mis 12 años, me propuse conquistarla.

Esme se puso a reír, dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

—Han sido años buenos y malos, pero en cada uno de ellos hemos creado un lazo que no se romperá, especialmente con amor y comprensión. Nuestro nicho ha sido sólo una porción de todo lo que hemos creado, especialmente porque lo más importante y lo que más me enorgullece son nuestros hijos, una de ellos no está aquí físicamente, porque de otra manera nos acompaña día tras día —señaló, aún mirándola a los ojos, ajeno a todos quienes le rodeábamos—. Edward y Ethan, gracias por estar aquí, son nuestros pilares aunque no nos crean, porque dicen que los padres son los pilares de sus hijos, pero eso no es así, ustedes nos hacen humanos cada vez que pueden.

Edward y Ethan sonrieron, el primero un poco tímido, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Y Edward, qué gusto me da verte aquí con nosotros, no sabes todo lo que significa que estés en un día tan especial como lo es el aniversario de tus padres —añadió.

Cuando Carlisle se puso a beber, todos lo hicimos también.

En el momento en que me volví hacia Edward, éste me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia adelante para dar un discurso también. Yo suspiré y me toqué la barriga, como diciéndole a mi pequeño que ahí iba su papá, a encantarlos a todos, como siempre.

—Seré breve —comunicó, haciendo que todos volvieran a centrar la atención en él—. Quizá no soy muy comunicativo con ustedes, pero sí he sido injusto. No he sido parte de sus vidas como ustedes quieren que lo haga pero hoy quiero serlo. A mis cuarenta y un años mi vida ha dado giros que, sin ti, papá, mamá, podrían haber significado algo mucho peor para mí.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle apretaron los labios, llenos de emoción por su hijo.

—Han sido un ejemplo de amor, del que es imposible no sentirse parte. Y es que sin duda saqué algo de ustedes. —Me miró a través de toda la gente y yo me ruboricé.

Miré hacia abajo, esperando no alertar a nadie.

—El amor que me han enseñado es un tesoro que jamás pensé que me acompañaría hasta ahora, es el ejemplo que quiero seguir, en este presente lleno de un amor que me cala los huesos.

Todos suspiraron, sin saber a qué mujer se refería Edward. Yo seguí acariciándome la barriga mientras lo miraba, derritiéndome por ese hombre que me amaba sin tapujos.

—Feliz aniversario —finalizó, elevando su copa y luego, como si fuera todo lo que necesitara para seguir, me miró y luego miró mi barriga, ampliando esa sonrisa llena de ilusiones—. Gracias por todo, mamá y papá.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a beber, mientras que Edward fue tras sus padres para darles un abrazo, situación que no debía ser muy común para nadie. Luego, él volvió a ubicarse a mi lado y por un segundo su mano rozó la mía. Yo la apreté, vacía y ansiosa porque Edward me la tomara.

—Te amo —me susurró, pasando su dedo índice por mi piel, oculto de los demás.

Solo quedaba un par de días para que la cena que habíamos preparado en el departamento se llevara a cabo, cena en la que le contaríamos a todos que estábamos juntos. Estaba ansiosa, pero era lo mejor, sobre todo si las amenazas parecían ser cada vez más grotescas. Queríamos que nuestra pequeña familia fuera sana, alejada de los secretos, y este era el momento preciso.

—Nosotros te amamos a ti —respondí, muy bajito.

Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, como cada vez que lo recordaba.

—¡Esperen! ¡Yo también quiero hacer un brindis! —vociferó Peter, haciendo chocar una llave contra la copa—. ¡Es el aniversario de mis tíos, un día muy especial!

Todos notaron lo evidentemente pasado de copas que estaba. Charlotte quiso quitarlo de en medio pero él se soltó con un exceso de brusquedad. Esme y Carlisle se miraron, un tanto conmocionados pero asintieron, esperando a que Peter dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

—¿Qué le sucede? —inquirió Jasper, muy sorprendido de verlo salirse de sus cabales.

Miré a Edward, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

—Primo Edward, tu discurso ha sido… magnífico —exclamó y se bebió el resto de la copa, para entonces dejarla en el suelo—. Siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas, siempre eres increíble, por eso siempre te he admirado.

Todos sonrieron y aplaudieron, muy de acuerdo con él.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que somos amigos? Y me refiero al hecho de ser amigos, no primos, ¿más de veinte años? Respóndeme.

Edward estaba rígido como una roca.

—Más de veinte años —sostuvo.

—Exacto. Ahora, ¿desde hace cuánto que me ves la cara?

El cobrizo tragó pero se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

Oh Dios mío.

—Peter, por favor —le suplicó Charlotte.

Yo abrí los ojos de sopetón, comprendiendo hacia dónde iba a llegar.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó a su esposa.

—Peter, contrólate, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le regañó su padre, mientras miraba a su hermano con evidentes gestos de disculpa.

—Vamos, Edward, respóndeme, ¿hace cuánto me ves la cara?

—No sé de qué hablas —contradijo él.

Peter bufó y se rio.

—Creí que serías lo suficientemente adulto para decírmelo. Pero bien, ¡quiero que todos sepan que mi adorado primo, el intachable Edward Cullen, junto a mi increíble y perfecta esposa, han sido amantes! —vociferó con furia.

Todos comenzaron a jadear, sorprendidos de escucharlo. Yo arqueé las cejas, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Edward se mantuvo con la frente en alto, haciéndole frente a las acusaciones.

—¿Eso es cierto, hijo? —inquirió Esme, incapaz de creerlo, su mirada luchaba con la rabia de escuchar ese tipo de acusaciones.

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y se acabó —puntualizó con la voz neutra.

Alice se giró a mirarlo, increíblemente decepcionada, mientras que mi mejor amiga me tomó la mano para que me alejara de Edward. Yo le negué con la cabeza, insistiendo en quedarme lo más cerca de él. Era mi esposo, ¡no iba a dejarlo solo!

—¿Hace cuánto? ¿Unos meses? ¿Años?

—Hace mucho tiempo. Y no estoy interesado en discutir esto acá…

—Dime, ¿qué planeabas? ¿Reírte de mí? ¡En mi puta cara! —vociferó, tan furioso como dolido—. ¡Eres mi maldito primo, sangre de mi sangre!

Edward pestañeó y no dijo nada más.

—Pueden verlo, mi fantástico primo ni siquiera es capaz de explicarme por qué decidió meterse en la cama con mi esposa. ¡Un aplauso para él! —Peter comenzó a golpear sus palmas con rabia mientras todos nos quedábamos en silencio—. Y ¿saben qué es lo mejor? —Él se encontró con mis ojos y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta—. Que ese no es el único secreto de mi primo Edward, ¿saben?

El cobrizo frunció el ceño y de pronto dio un paso adelante.

—Con ella no, Peter, ¡con ella no!

Nadie entendía qué ocurría, lo único que se oían eran susurros esporádicos, mientras yo me tomaba la barriga, temblorosa.

—Edward Cullen no sólo se limitó a conquistar a mi esposa, sino que también lo hizo con la adorable Isabella Swan, que está aquí, por cierto —señaló.

Tragué, sintiendo una punzada fuerte en mi corazón.

Los demás comenzaron a gemir con más intensidad, demostrando la inmensa sorpresa que significaba esto para todos.

—Así es, señores, Edward y Bella son amantes hace muchísimo tiempo —espetó, sonriendo con malicia.

Oh Dios…

Todo se había ido a la mierda.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Los secretos comienzan a revelarse y con ello sus consecuencias. Ahora bien, nuestro Edward ya sabe lo que Bella tanto quería decirle y sí, está feliz y radiante con la idea, ¿les ha gustado su reacción? Los dos tienen un camino hacia adelante y una pequeña personita que los quiere fuertes, pero también unidos, ¿creen que puedan con lo que viene? Porque sí, ahora ha habido un volcán que explotó sin precedente. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los reviews de , ariyasy, Katie D. B, lunadragneel15, Andre22-twi, Pancardo, Lulugrimes98, Milacaceres11039, PameHart, Salve-el-atun, Pam Malfoy Black, PanchiiM, Belli swan dwyer, CazaDragones, TashaRosario, Yoliki, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Saarai Cullen, , selenne88, Jenni98isa, Mss. Brightside, Angelus285, lucha015, Kora, Brenda Cullenn, Alexandra Nash, Elmi, nataliastewart, 2, RMelanie, nelithaa-bella, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, jazminperalta195, Twlightsecretlove, DuendecillaVampi, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, IdaliaMoon, seelie lune, debynoe12, Melina, , catableu, Fernanda21, angryc, cavendano13, Yaly, florcitacullen1, kaja0507, caritofornasier, Maria Swan de Cullen, Nori, Tina Lightwood, alejandra1987, Roxy de roca, Dani Arango, isarojas12, Isabelfromnowon, LizMaratzza, Coni, Ceci Machin, almacullenmasen, Mayraargo25, weirdandmore, , saraipineda44, , Temhota Enterteining, Mela Masen, miop, Ana, nicomartin, Liz Sevilla, crizthal, Gabi, , carlita16, VeroPB97, krisr0405, Paulina, Diana V Orea, patymdn, , Bianca Carrasco, LuAnka, PEYCI CULLEN, NadiaGarcia, MonZe Pedroza, calia19, karoSwan, NarMaVeg, Nelly McCarthy, Liliana Macias, Jeli, dana masen cullen, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Reva4, isbella cullen's swan, Camii krrgmail, Tereyasha Mooz, rjnavajas, Santa, .58, camilitha cullen, Jazmin96, ilianacantamutto, maribel hernandez cullen, Vanina Iliana, sool21, bbluelilas, Valeeecu, Esal, AndieA, Maydi94, Robaddict18, FlorVillu, AndreaSL, damaris14, MasenSwan, joabruno, Lulu, Alimrobsten, Karla M, Olga Javier Hdez, Vero.G, SeguidoradeChile, Deathxrevenge, , gmguevaraz, Rose Hernndez, Anghye Taisho, Kony Greene, Fran Cullen Masen, jupy, PatyMC, Ronnie86, MontseZDiaz, Sindy, AnabellaCS, Merce, Amy Lee Figueroa, injoa, Pao-SasuUchiha, Diana2GT, Rero96, cry, PauStraccie, twilightter, Melania, bealnum, Maryluna, mahindarink05, Moni Cullen Swan, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, Adriu, Maribel1925, Gibel, Smedina, Laury254 y Guest_**

 ** _Espero verlas a todas por aquí nuevamente. Sus reviews son una alegría para mí, aunque sea un gracias, me llena por completo y, además, son mi único pago y la manera que ustedes tienen de apoyarme_**

 ** _Recuerden que si dejan su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	46. Capítulo 44: Desgarros y lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Lost Without You – Freya Ridings**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 44:**

 **Desgarros y lágrimas**

" _De pie en la plataforma, mirando cómo te vas_

 _Es como ningún otro dolor_

 _(…) Amar demasiado a alguien sin tener control_

 _(…) Creo que estoy perdida sin ti_

 _(…) He estado siendo fuerte por tanto tiempo_

 _Que nunca pensé en lo mucho que te necesitaba_

 _(…) Pero tú fuiste el único refugio seguro que he conocido_

 _(…) Este dolor dentro de mí_

 _Mi mundo se derrumba_

 _Yo nunca debí dejarte ir_

 _(…) He estado siendo fuerte por tanto tiempo_

 _Que nunca pensé en lo mucho que te amaba_

 _(…) Dijiste que querías ver el mundo_

 _Y yo te dije: 've'."_

Cerré los ojos de golpe, sintiendo un balde gélido en todo mi cuerpo. Lo único que oí fueron las exclamaciones horrorizadas de casi todos, entre ellas las de mi familia.

—Son amantes hace más tiempo de lo que creen, viéndoles las caras y asumiendo que nadie se enteraría. —Peter miraba a su primo con un odio tan palpable como ruin—. Hicieron muy bien en perpetuar cada instante para que se vieran. ¿Amigos? ¿Creían que eran amigos? —Se rio—. Mientras ustedes creían esas cosas, ellos dos parecían dispuestos a hacer otras actividades más…

Edward estaba a punto de estallar, sus músculos estaban contraídos y el rostro evidentemente al ritmo del descontrol.

—Cállate —le gritó el cobrizo—. Cierra la maldita boca.

—¿Esto es cierto, Bella? ¡Dímelo! ¿Es cierto? —me preguntó Jasper, mirándome de una manera tan diferente como gélida.

A su pregunta se le sumó la de mi padre, como la de la Sra. Cullen, que evidentemente le resultaba imposible de creer. Yo iba a responderles, pero de mi boca no salía nada, era como si no pudiera articular palabra alguna. Estaba perpleja.

—Peter, deberías dejar de decir estas cosas, ¡nos haces daño! —exclamó Alice—, mi tío no podría…

—Sí, es cierto —respondió Edward en voz alta, causando el silencio de todos, que habían comenzado a hablar entre sí—. Lo mío con Isabella… es completamente cierto.

Fruncí el ceño sin saber qué decir y sin saber adónde mirar, éramos el centro de la atención. Pero entonces subí la cabeza otra vez, como una adulta, aceptando mi realidad. Edward me buscó con la mirada, arqueando las cejas de pesar, porque… esto no era lo que queríamos, no era… no era justo.

Tomé su mano y él me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, protegiéndome.

Sue se llevó a Todd de inmediato, que estaba comenzando a llorar, pidiéndome un abrazo debido a todas las miradas que me daban. Mi barbilla comenzó a tiritar, haciéndole frente a todo esto.

—Bien —Peter volvió a tomar el discurso—. ¡Me parece perfecto que te comportes como un adulto, maldito hijo de puta! ¡Afirmando sentimientos! ¡Qué bonito! De lo contrario, mostraría las fotografías que me llegaron hoy antes de venirnos, y que, por respeto a ti, Isabella, no quise revelar.

Abrí los ojos muy grandes frente al asombro y la rabia.

Renée. Fue ella, Renée. Dios mío, mi propia madre. No me creyó capaz, sabía que no podría darle a Todd y por eso entregó las fotografías a la persona ideal para hacer de esto el peor día de mi vida. Tenía planeado todo y conocía cada uno de mis movimientos, las redes de ambos y la forma correcta de destruirnos.

Las lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos de forma automática mientras oía todos esos comentarios y sentía esas miradas, todas apuntando directamente a nosotros.

—No te bastó con destruir a mi familia, también decidiste conquistar a una mujer menor que tú y que además es cuñada de tu propia sobrina. —Se rio Peter—. ¡Me das asco! —Se acercó a él para golpearlo pero su borrachera le impidió mantener el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo. Charlotte recurrió a él enseguida, intentando pararlo.

No pude seguir viendo la escena.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó Peter, quitando a Charlotte de su cuerpo—. ¡Falta una verdad más! ¿Saben de qué más es capaz nuestro encantador Edward?

—Por favor, Peter —supliqué con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él se acercó a mí y Edward se interpuso, tomándolo desde la camisa.

—Pudiste destruirme solo a mí, ¡solo a mí! Pero no debiste meterte con Bella, Peter, supiste hacerme daño —gruñó con la garganta apretada.

Su primo sonrió.

—Edward, tan valiente a favor de su amante —exclamó—. Si tan solo supieran que es un asesino.

Me tomé el vientre, sacando fuerzas desde ahí. Aquello había sido un puñal.

Todos gimieron.

—¡Basta ya, Peter! —sollozó Esme.

—¡Nuestro querido Edward asesinó a alguien y se lo tenía bien guardado! ¿Saben a quién asesinó?

—Peter —supliqué.

—¡Asesinó al padre de Alice!

Las miradas acusatorias se intensificaron, ahora en los dos. Éramos la comidilla de los presentes. Pero mis ojos dieron en los Cullen, que se veían muy mal, arruinados de principio a fin. Mis ojos no eran lo suficientemente atentos para enfocarse en todas las reacciones de mi familia y la gente que quería, especialmente en Rose, que intentaba contener a Emmett, dispuesto a armar un alboroto e ir a golpear a Peter, la furia de Alice y un odio palpable en sus iris oscurecidos, Jasper desconcertado y decepcionado. Mi atención frenó en papá, llegando apresuradamente hacia Edward, con los ojos escocidos y saliendo de sus órbitas, colérico, descontrolado y con las manos empuñadas. Iba a golpearlo, mi propio padre golpearía a Edward.

Salí de mi entumecimiento, no iba a permitir que mi papá le hiciera daño al hombre que amaba. Tenía que escucharme, esto no podía estar sucediendo de esta forma.

—¡¿Qué planeabas con mi hija?! —vociferó Charlie, tomándolo desde las solapas de su camisa.

—¡No, papá, suéltalo! —le ordené, acercándome a él.

—Quédate aquí. —Emmett me tomó desde la mano para que no me interpusiera.

Entre el jaleo, vi que Rose se hacía a un lado por su embarazo, haciéndome recordar mi estado. De reojo vi que Alice se marchaba sollozando hacia el segundo piso, seguido de Jasper, que en ningún segundo se giró a mirarme.

—Charlie, suelta a Edward, por favor —le pidió Carlisle con calma.

Rose notó que Esme estaba descompensándose, así que se fue enseguida con ella mientras la gente miraba todo sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Qué querías con mi hija! —Papá agarraba muy fuerte a Edward pero él no hacía absolutamente nada por quitárselo de encima—. Tú, un mugroso asesino y un amante de cuarta.

—Papá no le hagas daño, por favor —le supliqué, pero él hacía caso omiso a cualquier cosa que yo le dijera.

—¿¡No te bastó con aprovecharte de ella y te acercaste a mi casa, riéndote de todos nosotros!? ¿Qué planeabas con Todd? ¡Hijo de puta, asqueroso! ¡No dejaré que mi hija se acerque a un hombre como tú! ¡Un asesino incapaz de amar!

Charlie le dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro y Edward se alejó tomándose la cara. Yo comencé a gritar para que Emmett me soltara, pero era tan fuerte que no podía zafarme.

—Hermanita, por favor, tienes un bebé que cuidar —me susurró apenado.

Pero yo quería ir con el amor de mi vida, no soportaba que siguieran haciéndole este daño.

—¡Por favor, Edward, vete de aquí! No dejes que…

Pero él me miró en un solo segundo y se quedó ahí, haciendo que papá volviera a tomar ventaja y le diera otro puñetazo. Mis súplicas porque lo dejara eran en vano, como si yo no existiera. Volvió a golpearlo muchas veces, con alevosía y descontrol pero Edward no hacía nada, simplemente estaba estático, como si todo lo que estuviera sucediendo se lo mereciera, pero no era así, ¡no era así!

Cuando mi corazón no podía más de verlo así, le di un puntapié a mi hermano para soltarme y corrí hacia ellos, poniéndome en medio e irremediablemente recibiendo un empujón que casi me hizo caer al suelo. Edward, al verme tambalear, reaccionó por primera vez queriendo acercarse pero yo de inmediato me puse en medio de los dos, mirando a mi propio padre a los ojos para que dejara de hacerle daño.

—¡Basta! —le grité—. ¡Basta, papá!

Charlie bajó los hombros y dejó caer los puños, que estaban magullados y con sangre. Me giré a Edward y lo vi, sangrando en la boca, ceja y la nariz. Casi se me dio vuelta el mundo en mil ángulos y de inmediato me eché a llorar, asumiendo nuestra realidad de golpe.

—Por Dios —jadeé, llevando mi mano a su mejilla.

El llanto se me hizo difícil de controlar y lo dejé ir, en sollozos profundos y espesos.

—¡Déjalo! —me ordenó papá, tomándome del brazo para separarme de él.

—¡No! ¡Quiero estar con él! —le grité, sacudiéndome.

—¡Te vas conmigo porque soy tu padre y me respetarás de cualquier manera! ¿Oíste? —vociferó, llevándome a las rastras.

Le supliqué una y otra vez que me dejara mientras miraba por detrás de mi hombro al hombre que amaba, mientras escupía sangre al suelo. Él se giró a mirarme también luego de eso y sus ojos brillaron de un lamento que nunca había visto en ellos.

Mi padre me llevó hacia la cocina, desde donde al fin pude soltarme de él.

—¡Cómo pudiste! —le grité con la voz agitada—. ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle esto?!

Papá estaba fuera de sí, demasiado irascible como para actuar con cordura. Emmett vino tras nosotros y al verme, descompuesta y rota en mil pedazos, dejó caer los hombros.

—Papá, no era necesario que… —estaba diciendo mi hermano pero Charlie le hizo que parara con la palma en el aire.

—¡Respóndeme! —le exigí—. ¿¡Cómo has podido actuar como un animal!? ¡No soy de tu propiedad! ¡Tampoco soy una niña! ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡¿Cómo carajos le hiciste eso, maldita sea?!

—Bella, respira, estás muy pálida —me pidió mi hermano, acercándome a una silla.

Pero estaba tan enojada y tan dolida, que lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Tú no me toques! —le grité, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¡Pudiste haber impedido que le hiciera daño, Emmett y tú no lo hiciste! ¡No voy a perdonártelo nunca!

Él se movió hacia atrás y de sus ojos brotaron las lágrimas. Apretó la mandíbula y asintió, asumiendo su maldita culpa.

—Baja la voz. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que has provocado con todos nosotros? ¿Con tu hermano? ¿Crees que Jasper está feliz con todo lo que ocurrió? ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza, Isabella?! —me preguntó papá, prepotente y distante—. Inmiscuirte con un hombre mayor —escupió, asqueado—, tío de Alice, ¡la esposa de Jasper! ¿Qué planeabas? ¡Todo este tiempo riéndose de todos nosotros, actuando como si nada! ¿En qué te has convertido? Tú no eres así. Ese hombre debió lavarte la cabeza, aprovecharse de tu mente joven y…

—¡Ya te dije que soy una adulta! Tengo veintisiete putos años.

—¡Actúa como tal! —volvió a gritarme—. Creí que eras una niña decente, nunca te crie para que te convirtieras en una…

—¿En qué? —interrogué, endureciendo mi voz.

Él no contestó a mi pregunta pero prosiguió.

—¿Es que ese hombre te obligó para que así él pagara la hospitalización de Todd? Si es así, Bella…

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a pensarlo!? —vociferé, decepcionada de él—. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de aceptar un trueque de esa calaña? ¿Crees que me acosté con Edward porque nos ayudó a todos nosotros con los gastos de mi hermano?

Hizo un gesto incómodo ante mis palabras y miró al suelo, descompuesto ante lo que podía estarse gestando en su cabeza.

—No te perdonaré nunca lo que acabas de hacer y decirme.

—Sólo estoy actuando como tu padre. Respóndeme, ¿te obligó?

Mi llanto se hizo silencioso y muy espeso, saliendo de mis ojos a la par de un fuerte dolor interior.

—Lo hice porque quise, ¿te queda claro? —proferí—. Debiste actuar como mi padre cuando el hombre que dejaba entrar mi madre a casa hizo todas esas cosas.

Frunció el ceño a la vez que su cara se iba cayendo poco a poco.

Mi voz se apagó, no pude seguir hablando.

—Bella… ¿De qué hablas…? ¿Quién intentó…?

Sue entró, interrumpiendo nuestra discusión. Cuando me vio corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, lo que intensificó mi llanto.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, Charlie? —le recriminó Sue, sorprendiéndome con ligereza—. No puedo creerlo. Eres un animal, ¡un demente!

—¿Tú lo sabías? —La voz de mi padre era tosca y gruesa—. ¡Respóndeme, Sue!

—Sí —exclamó con firmeza—. Lo sé hace un tiempo y no voy a darte explicaciones de ello, no te las mereces. Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Charlie.

Sue me escondió en su hombro, como si buscara protegerme de todas las balas que iban a lanzarme desde ahora en adelante.

—¿Todd…? —inquirí.

—Está con Rebecca, tranquila, no escuchó nada muy claro —me susurró.

La rabia se me volvió a subir a la garganta y me separé de ella, enfrentando a mi padre y a Emmett, que aún parecían anonadados con lo que les dije hacía segundos.

—Bella… —volvió a insistir mi hermano, pero yo cerré los ojos y puse las manos en manera defensiva para que no se atreviera a dar un paso más.

Mi padre estaba estático, al borde del colapso.

—Nunca estuviste en casa cuando te lo supliqué, no te conviertas en un padre protector con la persona incorrecta, papá, porque lo que acabas de hacerle a Edward ha sido el daño más grande que pudiste provocar en mí.

Un gemido se me subió a la garganta pero me callé lo más rápido que pude. Charlie tragó y asintió.

—Te enamoraste de él —asumió, entrecerrando sus ojos con evidente desilusión. El dolor ante aquel gesto me hizo tambalear pero no desvié mis ojos de los suyos—. Ahora lo comprendo todo. Decidiste elegirlo antes que a tu familia, pasaste por todos nosotros. Y lo hiciste con un asesino y un hombre sin valores, capaz de entrometerse en un matrimonio.

—¿Pasar por sobre todos ustedes? ¡Todo este secreto estaba quemándome, papá!

—¡Ya nos destruiste, Isabella! —bramó.

—Charlie, por Dios —exclamó Sue.

—Sue, por favor, mantente al margen —gruñó. Ella apretó la mandíbula—. Bien, haz lo que te plazca, ve con él si quieres. Yo no te recibiré cuando te des cuenta que ese hombre no busca lo mismo que tú.

Mis manos estaban suavemente puestas en mi vientre, y al escucharlo, sentí un brusco sacudón justo ahí.

—Los de su tipo, capaces de entrometerse en relaciones ajenas, aun si el involucrado es su propio primo, nunca serán capaces de amar… Y ahora que sé que es un asesino, más lo reafirmo…

—¡Nos amamos, papá! —bramé—. ¡Nos amamos, maldita sea! Y… nos casamos.

Papá quedó en blanco, como si no tuviera fuerzas para desamarrar algo que era evidentemente más fuerte de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró finalmente—. Mi hija está casada con un asesino.

Pestañeé, dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Era evidente que, de cualquier forma, Edward jamás volvería a ser recibido de la misma forma por mi familia: lo aborrecían, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Aquella idea culminó por completo mis fuerzas y fui perdiendo el equilibrio de a poco, sintiéndome desvanecer. Sue alcanzó a sostenerme, preocupada por mí.

—Hija, respira hondo —me susurró al oído.

Sentía que las paredes se acercaban para aplastarme.

Me pasó un paño con agua por el cuello, lo que me hizo recordar a Edward.

—Necesito verlo.

—Descuida. Debes descansar, por tu bebé —me susurró.

Respiré hondo mientras las manos me tiritaban. Entonces la miré.

—Vamos a recostarnos, ¿sí?

No pude decirle que no, tuve miedo por mi hijo.

—¿Cómo es que tú lo…?

—¿Cómo lo sé? —Sonrió con tristeza—. Rose me suplicó que te cuidara porque acabas de enterarte que tendrás un hijo.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes.

Luego de un rato de descanso en una silla, con Charlie lejos de mí, Tanya vino a verme.

—Tanya —gemí.

—Oh, Bella, lo siento tanto. Todo pasó muy rápido. Peter estúpido —gruñó.

—¿Edward?

—Solo pude hablar un poco. Está destrozado… pero por ti.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y yo me toqué la barriga. Tanya miró mi accionar y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Dios mío —susurró, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Estás bien? Debes respirar, tu bebé debe estar tranquilo, ellos sienten todo.

Asentí, tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

—Necesito verlo, de verdad.

Miré a Sue y a Tanya, que parecían dudarlo.

—Está bien, debe estar en algún lugar. Iré a buscarlo.

Asentí.

—Caminaré un poco, necesito tomar aire.

Una vez afuera noté que todos se habían marchado o que, al menos, habían decidido airearse en el jardín, porque no se oía nada cerca. Cuando crucé la sala, esperando encontrar a Edward con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, vi a mi mejor amiga con Esme, que se tocaba la frente mientras que con la mano desocupada tomaba un vaso con agua. Ella lloraba sin parar y mi corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos, con una culpa tan brusca que me paralizó la respiración.

—Bella —susurró Rose, dejando de sobarle la espalda a la Sra. Cullen.

Di unos pasos adelante, sin saber cómo acercarme a ella. Estaba tan devastada.

Cuando Esme escuchó mi nombre, paró de sollozar pero no alzó la mirada, lo que sin duda me tensó y dolió muchísimo más.

—Sra. Cullen… —Carraspeé y tragué—. Nunca quise que esto sucediera, no de esta manera, no en este momento. Lo siento, de verdad.

—No quiero hablar ahora, Isabella, por favor —musitó, suspirando de por medio.

Mi mejor amiga arqueó las cejas de mera tristeza y se levantó del sofá para acercarse a mí.

—Tiene razón, Bells, es mejor que hablen después.

Asentí, caminando hacia atrás.

—Salgamos al pasillo —me instó, tomándome desde el brazo.

Una vez afuera nos miramos a los ojos, pero yo al rato preferí enfocarme en otro lado, demasiado deprimida para hacerle frente, incluso, a mi mejor amiga.

—Me duele tanto todo lo que ha pasado, ese hombre no debió hacer eso, ¿no pensó en ti ni en tu familia? Dios santo, no es justo.

—¿A quién quieres engañar, Rose? Esto era cosa de tiempo… Yo no imaginé que Renée podría hacernos esto, pero…

Mi mejor amiga me abrazó para permitirme las lágrimas mientras me acompañaba con las suyas.

—Debes enfocarte en tu embarazo ahora, ¿sí? Respirar y esperar a que las cosas pasen. Sé que verás todo negro, pero te prometo que lo haremos amarillo como tanto te gusta, ¿sí?

—Es que no sé cómo está, Charlie le hizo muchísimo daño y…

—Se marchó al bosque luego de lo que ocurrió, pronto le debe una respuesta a su madre y a Alice, que no ha salido de la habitación —me comentó con la voz suave.

—Tengo que hablar con ella, tiene que escucharme.

En ese momento escuchamos el fuerte sonido de unas pisadas bajando las escaleras. Las voces de mi cuñada y de mi hermano se escucharon en medio de una fuerte discusión, que se venía acercando muy rápido. Rose y yo nos separamos y en ese momento nos encontraron de frente. Alice tenía todo el maquillaje destruido debido a las lágrimas y en su expresión se dibujaba la ira y el dolor de la traición. Mi hermano quiso tomarle la mano para que no se acercara a mí mientras él bajaba la mirada, incapaz de centrarla en mí pero Alice se la sacudió enseguida y dio unos pasos, acercándose peligrosamente.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? —exclamó con desesperación—. ¡Creí que éramos amigas!

—Lo somos —le corregí.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Una amiga mía jamás se acostaría con mi propio tío! ¿Qué clase de mujerzuela eres?

—Alice, no le hables así —espetó Jasper.

—¡Sé que es tu hermana, no necesitas recordármelo!

—No hables como si no me conocieras, Alice, tú y yo hemos pasado por…

—¡Cállate! ¡Te metiste en mi familia y eso jamás podré perdonártelo! —me gritó—. Te conté tantas cosas y confié en ti pero por detrás te arrastrabas lentamente con mi propio tío. ¡A quien tampoco quiero ver!

Tragué, sin saber qué más decirle. Estaba despedazada.

—Basta Alice —manifestó Ethan, caminando hacia nosotros—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer un escándalo de esta manera? ¿Ya no te bastó con lo que sucedió hace un rato?

Él me miró y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes de tristeza. No supe de qué forma reaccionar.

—Lo que me faltaba —bufó, echándose a llorar—. Hagan lo que gusten. Yo no quiero volver a verte. —Me miró, apretando los dientes de rabia—. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Te odio tanto como odio a mi tío. Los dos son tal para cual. —Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se marchó por donde había llegado.

Jasper me miró por primera vez pero sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza en negativo, para luego seguirla con rapidez.

El silencio se cernió entre nosotros y la desesperación por salir de aquí se me hizo insoportable.

—Me odian —jadeé.

—Jasper comprenderá, tú lo sabes. Alice… es una malcriada —me explicó Ethan mientras Rose me daba otro abrazo.

—Ethan tiene razón —me susurró mi mejor amiga al oído—, al menos podría darse el tiempo de entender que eres la hermana de Jasper. Si alguien debe darle explicaciones, ese es Edward.

—Yo no voy a juzgarte, sabes que no podría hacerlo nunca. —Ethan me quitó el cabello de la cara y me limpió las lágrimas. Su mirada dulce me tranquilizó—. No sabes cuánto lamento lo que ocurrió, sé que… las cosas no iban en ese camino.

Pero la necesidad por aire comenzó a subirme por los pies, como una culebra de calor. Me separé de ellos y caminé hacia la salida, desesperándome por huir.

—¿Adónde vas? —me preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—Está helado, no puedes…

—Tengo que irme, no me estoy sintiendo bien —les expliqué, sujetándome de la pared.

Rose se preocupó y corrió hacia mí, sabiendo que no era mi mejor estado para recibir todas estas balas.

—Yo te llevaré. Ethan, por favor, avísale a mi marido que me iré con ella.

—De ninguna manera. Yo llevaré a Bella, no puedo permitir que viajes con las carreteras de la manera en que te encuentras —decía Ethan, pero poco a poco su voz se fue apagando, sentía que iba a caerme al suelo.

—¡Bella! —me gritaron, pero no pude reaccionar.

—Ten cuidado, por favor —escuché que decían.

—Sí, por supuesto. La dejaré allá, no se preocupe.

—No es buena idea decírselo a Charlie, de lo contrario se sentirá mucho peor.

Estaba en el coche, abrigada hasta el cuello con una gruesa manta de lana. Al girarme hacia la ventana, vi a Sue, Rose y Ethan.

¿Qué me había sucedido?

—Cariño, parece que te ha bajado mucho la presión —exclamó Sue, abriendo la puerta del coche—. ¿Estás bien? Te has desmayado. Gracias a Dios estás bien. Tengo tanto miedo.

Cuando recobré la orientación espacio-temporal, rememoré toda mi realidad y mi angustia se hizo intensa.

—Quiero ver a Edward —supliqué, tocándome el vientre.

—No ha aparecido —me explicó Rose—. Quizá necesita estar solo.

Hice un mohín frente a la bruma de mis sentimientos y asentí, girándome hacia el frente. Necesitaba ser fuerte por mi hijo y por el amor de mi vida, nuestra pequeña familia era lo único que debía importarme. Tenía que protegerlos, especialmente a mi pequeño, al que debía aferrar a mí bajo toda circunstancia.

—Necesitas descansar y aquí será imposible —me susurró Ethan, agachándose para entrar al coche y acomodar la manta para que pueda estar más caliente—. Te llevaré a tu departamento, ¿sí? Lo que acaba de pasar no está bien, me ha preocupado.

Asentí, acurrucándome en medio de un largo suspiro.

—Quiero verlo —susurré, abrazándome a mí misma.

Ethan me miró.

—Quiero verlo —insistí, poniéndome a llorar—. Lo necesito, quiero a mi Edward.

Él apretó los labios y asintió.

—Primero debes estar bien tú —susurró, mirando mi vientre.

Me sentí muy incómoda al notar que él parecía saberlo, no supe por qué.

—Edward estará bien, ¿sí?

Sollocé más fuerte, con el pecho desgarrado de necesidad. Lo que más quería era estar con el amor de mi vida, quedarme abrazada junto a él, sintiendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, como si estuviera también abrazando a nuestro hijo. Dios santo, no lo soportaba, era más fuerte que yo.

—Prométanme que le dirán que me fui al departamento, ¿sí? Y que lo estoy esperando —gemí—. Dios mío, de verdad lo quiero ver.

Rose me besó la mejilla con los ojos llorosos.

—Yo le diré, te lo juro. Ahora ve a descansar, estoy muerta de la preocupación, no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino —me susurró al oído.

Respiré hondo.

—Antes que todo, díganle a Todd que lo amo.

Rose y Sue se miraron y asintieron en medio de una difusa expresión de tristeza.

—Te llamaré luego, ¿sí? —me prometió mi mejor amiga, besándome la mejilla—. No te exaltes, por favor, me he asustado mucho con lo que sucedió. Respira, ¿sí? No quiero que te desmayes, sabes que en tu… —Bufó—. Te quiero.

Ethan le dio la vuelta al coche, se sentó a mi lado y dio marcha. Miré por la ventana una última vez y me despedí de ellas con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Durante el transcurso del viaje, Ethan me miró de reojo, pero no me dijo nada, al menos hasta gran parte de la travesía. Yo lo prefería así, pues mi mente no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Parecía una pesadilla.

—Nunca voy a perdonarle a Peter lo que hizo —dijo en voz baja—, tú no debías estar en medio de esto, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

No le contesté, la verdad era que no sabía de qué manera hacerlo, ya parecía que las palabras no tenían sentido suficiente para responder a todo lo que se venía en mi camino.

Cuando llegamos al departamento me deshice del cinturón y de inmediato me bajé, seguida por Ethan que me ayudó a acomodarme nuevamente a la realidad, pues estaba algo mareada. Con la mano en mi espalda me instó a avanzar. Una vez adentro, vi a mi perro y él de inmediato se lanzó a llorar mientras intentaba lamerme la mano. Era sólo un animal pero sabía exactamente lo que me sucedía. Ethan me veía actuar con la inercia descarnada, como un ser vivo preocupado de avanzar sin rumbo.

Finalmente, y en silencio, me acomodé en la cama, mirando hacia los pocos chocolates que quedaban sobre la mesa de noche, aquellos que él me dio para estar contenta. Entonces contemplé la carta que me dio, esa frase que me calaba los huesos de una manera inhumana.

—Un papá feliz —susurré, comenzando a llorar de manera profunda—. ¿Dónde estará tu papi, cariño? —le pregunté a mi barriga—. ¿Qué estará pensando? Sé que lo extrañas, tanto como lo extraño yo.

Suspiré y me seguí acariciando el vientre, juntos los dos a la espera de la única persona que necesitábamos… Él.

 **Edward POV**

Cerraba los ojos y pensaba en todo lo que nos había sucedido este último tiempo para limitar el dolor. Sus puños se incrustaban en mi rostro, veía el odio en sus cuencas, la posibilidad de hacerme añicos frente a lo que acababa de escuchar. Mirarlo a los ojos era demoledor, sus cuencas eran casi idénticas a las de Bella, sólo que las de ella asumían la dulzura de una manera que jamás se iba, incluso en mis sueños.

La escuchaba gritar desesperadamente desde una esquina, con su hermano tomándola para que no se interpusiera en algo que podía dañarla. Prefería que así fuera, aun cuando no quería que me viera de esta manera, no por orgullo, sino por todo lo que significaba. Y es que hasta hace unos segundos, no me habría importado que Peter hubiera comentado a todos y a cada uno de los presentes lo que hice con Charlotte, aquella situación no tenía precedentes en mi vida y sólo había una sola persona a la que me importaba esclarecerle que aquello había sido un error, uno de los tantos de los que hasta hace unas semanas necesitaba borrar de mi camino, a Bella. Sin embargo, en el instante en que mi primo la sacó a relucir, todos mis mayores miedos se hicieron presentes. Recordar todos esos ojos puestos especialmente en ella resultaba desesperante, la forma en la que asumían cosas con tan solo posar su mirada en Bella. Peter no tenía ningún derecho, no sobre ella. Pero claro, mi primo debió asumir lo correcto: dañarla me dañaba a mí también, un efecto en cadena ineludible e inexcusable.

Bella era mi vida.

Sentí sus gritos acercarse y de inmediato fijé mi mirada en ella. Quería pedirle que por favor se fuera, todo era mejor si ella no estaba presenciándolo pero se metió entre ambos e indudablemente recibió un empujón que casi la bota al suelo. " _¡Bella!_ ", quería gritarle, con una desesperación cruzándome la garganta. Me miró a los ojos, pero enseguida lo hizo con su padre, apretando las manos con rabia.

Yo estaba aterrado. No quería que la dañaran, menos ahora que no era solo la mujer de mi vida, sino también mi hijo.

—¡Basta, papá! ¡Basta! —gimió, poniendo su cuerpo muy cerca del mío. En medio del olor a sangre que sentía en mí, percibí el aroma de su cabello y su cercanía.

Charlie había bajado los brazos y los hombros, mirando a su hija con decepción frente a su valiente forma de hacerle frente. Yo me sujeté de la pared, tocándome la mandíbula para notar que estaba cubierto de mi propia sangre. Ella se giró al asegurarse de que su padre no iba a volver a acercarse a mí y al verme de cerca arqueó las cejas, su barbilla tiritó y de inmediato se echó a llorar, mientras me decía con la mirada " _¿por qué no te defendiste? Tú sabes hacerlo_ ".

Pero ¿cómo defenderme? Era su padre, no era cualquier hombre. Además, lo comprendía, Isabella probablemente era la persona más importante para él y yo… no hice las cosas correctas. Quizá sí, merecía cada uno de sus golpes y el odio que irradiaba de todos los que nos rodeaban. Yo sería un asesino bajo los ojos de todos ellos.

—Por Dios —susurró, acercando su mano a mi mejilla.

Quise tomarla junto a la mía pero Charlie se la llevó desde el brazo y la arrastró lejos de mí. Lo último que vi fueron sus ojos, tan llenos de desdicha que apenas pude contenerme en ir tras él y llevármela conmigo. Pero debía actuar con madurez y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, los que desde que la conocí parecían estar en su punto más alto, primando el lado que menos conocía de mí.

Escupí la sangre que brotaba de mi boca y me sujeté nuevamente de la pared, respirando hondo para eliminar la angustia que se me estaba formando en el pecho. Al levantar la mirada me vi rodeado de cientos de ojos, excepto los de mis padres, que se habían marchado desde que mi madre parecía a punto de descompensarse.

—¡Suéltame, Trevor! —exclamó Tanya, deshaciéndose del agarre de su prometido. Cuando lo miré, él no me devolvió la conexión visual—. Edward, por Dios —exclamó, corriendo hacia mí y acercando su mano a mis heridas.

—¡Así quería verte, hijo de perra, eso es lo que mereces! —me gritó Peter, levantándose del suelo para acercarse a mí. Charlotte insistió en mantenerlo lejos pero él no estaba interesado en volver a escucharla.

—Peter, es suficiente, ya has causado demasiados problemas —dijo Tanya, tomándome desde la muñeca para que me aleje de la sala.

Yo me solté y no dudé ni un segundo en tomarlo desde la camisa y golpearlo contra la pared.

—Edward, por favor, terminemos con esto —me pidió Ethan, intentando impedir que insistiera ante la violencia—. Por favor, vayan hacia la salida —exclamó hacia los presentes—, la fiesta acabó.

Pero yo estaba poseso, mirando a Peter con la ira acumulada en mis poros.

—Pudiste hacerme daño sólo a mí, fui yo quien cometió el error de inmiscuirse en tu matrimonio —le susurré entre dientes—, pero no tenías que hacerlo con ella, no con mi Bella.

Peter sonrió ante su inminente miseria, probablemente asumiendo que esto no le brindaría ningún beneficio más que devolverme el dolor con la misma moneda.

—No pude resistirme al ver esas fotografías. Ahora todos saben la clase de hombre que eres.

—¿Quién te las entregó? —indagué con la mandíbula tensa—. ¡Respóndeme!

Peter sólo me miraba, no estando dispuesto a trazar una palabra más. Tragué y lo solté con todas mis fuerzas, alejándome de él.

—Edward, yo no le dije absolutamente nada, no sé cómo lo supo —intentó explicarme Charlotte, tocándome la mano. Yo se la quité y caminé para alejarme de todos ellos.

Cuando cruzaba el arco de pared, me encontré con mis tíos, los padres de Peter. Me miraron de pies a cabeza, como si esperasen escupirme en el mejor momento, pero finalmente no hicieron ni dijeron nada, sólo se limitaron a verme cruzar el pasillo, cabeza en alto mientras chorreaba la sangre de mis heridas.

—Edward, espérame —exclamó Tanya.

Yo cerré los ojos y seguí caminando. No quería hablar ni tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, sólo me importaba cómo estuviera Bella, qué estaba sucediendo con su padre, con sus hermanos y con todos quienes le rodeaban.

—Es mejor que vuelvas con tu prometido, es lo correcto —le señalé, suspirando.

Sabía que Trevor no estaba de acuerdo con nada de esto, su expresión era clara. Pero Tanya se interpuso en mi camino, haciendo uso de su estatura e inminente carácter.

—No voy a hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco hace más de veinte años. ¿Qué te hace pensar que, luego de todo lo que ha sucedido entre los dos, voy a dejarte el camino libre para que te pongas a pensar en tus locuras tú solo? Te conozco.

Cerré los ojos un momento y me aferré a la columna, justo a centímetros de salir por la puerta del jardín trasero. La realidad volvía de golpe, como el aterrizaje forzoso hacia el infierno más recóndito y oscuro.

—No quería que las cosas resultaran de esta forma, Tanya —le dije de pronto, cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que planeábamos decirnos en unas horas más.

Ella no me dijo nada, lo que agradecí, nadie tenía la palabra adecuada para solventar toda la rabia que me embargaba en estos momentos.

—Vamos afuera, te haría bien tomar un poco de aire —me susurró, tomándome del brazo.

—Tanya, de verdad prefiero estar solo —supliqué de manera implícita.

Ella arqueó las cejas y me tocó la cara, observando las heridas.

—Al menos déjame quitarte la sangre de la cara, verte me resulta demoledor.

Instintivamente me llevé la mano al rostro, cayendo en cuenta de que la sangre seguía cayendo.

—Déjalo así, ¿bien? Ya hablaremos más tarde… o mañana —le prometí.

Ella no estaba segura de hacerlo y de inmediato me dio un abrazo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Estaré esperando un llamado, por favor, no te olvides de lo mucho que me preocupo.

Asentí y le quité el cabello de la cara.

Tanya se marchó mirándome por sobre el hombro, dejándome completamente a solas.

Decidí salir de la casa a paso rápido, marchándome al bosque. Los recuerdos aquí comenzaron a aparecer, llevándome a ella y no a todas las veces que corría a solas buscando un propósito en mi vida, huyendo de lo que mis padres querían de mí. Y era que los recuerdos poco a poco iban transformándose en calidez, porque Bella estaba presente, asumiendo el riesgo de transformar el dolor en una intensa sensación de felicidad, aun si su presencia sólo se había limitado a unos cuantos minutos aquí, conmigo borracho, sin noción de todo lo que hacía.

Seguí mi camino en silencio, encontrando la banca que construí a mis quince, junto a un sauce cercano a una laguna pequeña. Aquí era donde Alice comenzó a jugar por primera vez, siempre buscándome y persiguiéndome, aunque se cayera en el intento.

De pronto, caí en cuenta de todo el daño que le hice a mi sobrina, de mi promesa sin cumplir. La culpa me llegó de forma imprevista por lo que me senté de golpe, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos. Probablemente ahora Alice debía estar pensando en todo lo que le mentí, con mis constantes artimañas para acercarme a la hermana de su propio esposo. Ella sabía que no era un hombre perfecto, cientos de veces me vio cagarla pero nunca le había mentido hasta que conocí a Isabella, nunca había pensado siquiera en causarle esto, enfrentando a la familia de Jasper con la nuestra.

Y ahora sabía que yo había hecho eso con su padre.

Pensé en Elizabeth, en lo que le prometí mirándola en su cama del hospital, agónica y a minutos de irse de mi vida.

"— _Tranquila, shh, no necesitas decirme nada —le susurré, tocándole el cabello negro azabache._

 _Elizabeth me miraba tras sus ojos verdes inyectados en sangre y las lágrimas le impedían fijarse en mis detalles. No quería que su fuerza, las pocas que le quedaban, se transformaran en dolor y llanto._

— _Marie Alice está bien, sabes que siempre lo ha estado —le sonreí, pensando en ella en ese mismo instante—. Él murió, no se acercará a ella nunca más._

 _Al oírme la noté suspirar, probablemente de alivio. Le volví a sonreír, dándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba._

— _Ahora tienes que luchar, ¿sí? Te prometo que lo haremos juntos. Papá y mamá no están enojados contigo, nunca lo estarán para siempre, ¿no es así?_

 _Ella hizo el intento por acercar su mano a mi cara pero sus fuerzas eran nulas._

 _Verla en este estado era doloroso pero también me provocaba ira. Sabía que gran parte de esto era culpa mía, yo debí saber que ese maldito era un hijo de puta, nunca debí permitir que se acercaran y en el primer momento tuve que llevármela lejos de él._

 _Cuando me vio fruncir el ceño ella también lo hizo y sus lágrimas se hicieron muy espesas, lo que hizo de las mías un mar de tempestad. Ella abrió los labios, buscando las palabras en medio de todo su dolor físico y emocional, pero yo le negué, quería que conservara esas fuerzas para que se recuperara, aún cuando todos esos médicos nos decían que sus posibilidades sólo se remitían a unos cuantos minutos para despedirse de nosotros. Era imposible, ¿no? Mi hermana era muy joven, ¿por qué su vida debía de cesar tan de repente? Alice aún era muy pequeña, la necesitaba tanto o más que yo._

— _Edward —jadeó, mirándome a los ojos con sus cuencas verde intenso._

— _Te estoy escuchando, tranquila._

— _Cuídala, por favor, cuídala, te lo suplico._

 _Mi cuerpo se tensó y las lágrimas se hicieron más intensas, más cargadas de desesperación._

— _Claro que lo haré, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, te lo dije cuando la tuve en mis brazos la primera vez._

 _Sonrió._

— _Y cuando tengas una nena, al menos… ponle mi nombre —intentó bromear, mirando hacia el techo, perdiendo la mirada de a poco._

 _Quise reírme, sentir el vibrar de aquella pequeña petición, pero no pude, simplemente no pude._

— _Sólo si la conoces, no seas injusta —susurré, acariciándole el rostro._

 _Pestañeó y comenzó a respirar con un extraño sonido, sin embargo, la sonrisa se instauró de manera imborrable en su rostro._

— _Por supuesto que lo haré, siempre estaré contigo. Siempre háblale de mí a mi hija, quédate con ella, permítele ser lo que siempre quise que fuera._

 _Feliz, esa era su petición._

— _Lizzie, te lo prometo._

— _Te amo —susurró, perdiendo el sentido en aquel punto fijo del techo._

 _Su mano se cayó hacia el lado de la cama y la máquina conectada a ella comenzó a emitir cientos de sonidos._

 _Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y un grito desesperado alertó a todos, incluido a mis padres. Cuando mamá vio que Elizabeth yacía muerta, se cayó al suelo de golpe, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Papá acudió a ella enseguida mientras lo veía llorar por primera vez en mi vida._

— _¡Elizabeth! —grité, queriendo despertarla, hacerla_ _que vuelva_ _a mi vida._

 _Alguien tiró de mí para sacarme de la sala, pidiéndome que por favor guardara la calma, que todo estaría bien. Pero intenté luchar, necesitaba verla, quedarme con ella, sin embargo, me lo impidieron, alejándome completamente de mi hermana_ ".

—Perdóname, Lizzie, perdóname —susurré, apretando el filo de la banca con todas mis fuerzas—. Le hice daño, lo siento.

Sabía que la había decepcionado pero mi imagen era lo que menos me importaba, lo que primaba era ella, que posiblemente nunca iba a entender lo que nos llevó a Bella y a mí a hacer lo que hicimos, porque esto había escapado de mis manos mucho antes de haberlo asumido. Amaba a Bella de una manera que no podía expresar y estábamos formando una familia.

Instintivamente me llevé la mano al pantalón y saqué mi billetera, buscando su fotografía. Fue inevitable recordar todas las veces que había sido suficiente mirarla para olvidar todo el cansancio y el estrés que me embargó los últimos días. Y es que verla sonreír en medio de esas fuentes, sosteniendo su perfil a favor de la luz del atardecer, hacía que la belleza y los colores sólo tuvieran un nombre y ese nombre era Isabella.

Nuestro viaje en mi último crucero había sido en uno de los momentos más felices que había tenido en mi vida. Hasta el día de hoy, no entendía cómo podía hacerlo sin tener ella la más mínima idea de su efecto en mí. Era mi último proyecto comercial e Isabella había hecho de eso un recuerdo imborrable. Me propuse hacerla feliz después de todos y cada uno de mis errores, enviando a la mierda el miedo, los recuerdos y el maldito muro de concreto que construí con el tiempo, pero acabé siendo más feliz yo, disfrutando de su risa, su alegría y los brincos que daba adónde sea que fuera.

Cuando me casé con ella concluí que sería el día más feliz de mi vida… Bueno, hasta que me dijo de nuestro Pescadito.

Dios… Necesitaba verla.

Una noche tuve un sueño muy profundo con ella, justo cuando la realidad me estaba golpeando de forma demandante, de manera que tuve que levantarme, pues tenerla cerca me complicaba pensar con claridad, su olor tenía un efecto en el cual, mi lado cerebral, perdía completamente sus funciones. Necesité mirar su fotografía de cara al océano, mientras emulaba el sonido del piano, que constantemente decía su nombre para poder calmarme. En aquel momento yo sabía que estaba haciendo mal al desear con este fervor a esa mujer, tan increíble, tan preciosa… tan prohibida. Era un pecador incapaz de alejarme, un hombre de errores que siempre costaban muy caro. Pero ¿cómo obligarme a alejarme de ella? No quería, la idea me desesperaba aún más. La amaba tanto que la idea de alejarme de su vida era francamente desesperante, como si muriera en vida.

Suspiré y volví a la realidad, apretando la fotografía junto a mi pecho. Luego agaché la cabeza, debido al creciente dolor que me estaba embargando justo ahí.

Quería verla, saber cómo estaba pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ver esos ojos chocolate mirarme con el mismo dolor de hace un rato. Me hacía sentir impotente, culpable y desgraciado.

Demonios, ¿qué hacer con esta necesidad, este incremento de latidos, cada vez que pensaba en ella?

Y ahora, que el dolor me partía la cabeza, el único remedio era Isabella y nadie más, lo había descubierto la primera vez que mis migrañas volvieron luego de años en latencia.

Aquellos recuerdos eran increíblemente imborrables.

Dios, volver a pensar en sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad hacía que todo volviera a su curso normal, que todo esto que nos estaba pasando ahora, se convirtiera en un oscuro momento y nada más. Pero no era así, porque este escándalo iba a durarnos todo lo que pudiera y eso, francamente, me angustiaba más de lo que quería.

Hice un mohín de dolor frente al incremento de la sensación pulsátil, mezclada aún más con los golpes de Charlie y me levanté del asiento, volviendo a mi desesperación por verla. Crucé el bosque hasta la casa, donde los coches comenzaban a marcharse. Cuando me crucé con la sala vi que estaban mis padres como si esperaran mi retorno, papá cruzado de brazos con la mirada en el suelo y mamá sentada en un sitial, sosteniendo la barbilla mientras sus ojos estaban hinchados del llanto.

Respiré hondo y fui tras ellos, pues le debía una explicación a mi madre.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decírnoslo? —me preguntó mi madre con voz queda.

Los dos me miraban el rostro, que debía estar aún con la sangre y las heridas al rojo vivo. No tenía ganas de hacer algo por ellas.

—Nunca quise que todo esto explotara en medio de un día tan importante —respondí con franqueza y seriedad.

—Pero sucedió, Edward, justo en nuestro aniversario.

Tragué pero mantuve mi expresión de póker. No tenía por qué recordármelo.

—Estaba totalmente fuera de mis planes —aclaré.

Mi padre levantó las cejas y miró hacia el suelo, aún con los brazos cruzados. Mi madre frunció el ceño con ligereza y se removió incómoda, mirándome a los ojos. Yo no desvié miradas, no tenía por qué.

—Creí que al menos tu actitud sería menos soberbia de lo que acostumbras, sobre todo cuando tú eres el aludido —dijo ella, perdiendo un tanto la calma.

Apreté la mandíbula, no queriendo desatar aún más problemas con ellos.

—¿De qué manera quieres que actúe? Ya no soy un niño de diecisiete años, madre.

Su barbilla tiritó y luego la elevó al igual que su mirada, con la atención en el techo debido a la rabia.

—No seas dura con nuestro hijo.

—¡Tú lo sabías, Carlisle, me mentiste en la cara! —gritó y luego me miró—. Lo que acabas de hacer no es muy propio de un hombre hecho y derecho, ¿no lo crees? —me preguntó, volviendo a centrar su mirada clavada en mi rostro—. Mantener una… relación de amantes con esa chiquilla… —Suspiró, muy decepcionada.

Papá puso su mano en el hombro de mi madre para evitar que se levantara pero ella era tozuda como ninguna. Se acercó, disminuyendo nuestras distancias, mientras apretaba las manos con fuerza.

—¿Sabes cuánto me importa esa niña? ¿Sabes cómo me ha dolido esto que me han hecho? —inquirió, elevando la voz.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado, porque lo sabía y eso era una de las cosas que más me martirizaba, que Bella sufriera el rechazo de los demás, especialmente de mi madre.

Cada vez que ella se acercaba a ellos me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la querían, quizá al recordar el amor que sentían por mi hermana o porque Bella era simplemente una lluvia de colores en un cuarto oscuro; podía iluminarnos y ella no se iba a dar cuenta nunca de eso. Además, sabía muy bien que era mutuo, Bella era una mujer que se expresaba abiertamente con sus gestos, como un libro, uno extenso, intenso y adictivo, siempre abierto y a la vez muy complejo de entender. No quería que todo eso se rompiera porque eran felices estando en sus vidas mutuamente, no quería ser el causante de más dolor, menos en la vida de Bella.

—Estás equivocada si crees que esto no ha significado nada para mí.

Padre escuchaba muy atentamente, meditando mis palabras, pero mi madre no parecía creerme en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué significado tiene, Edward? Si hubieras pensado en todos nosotros no te habrías inmiscuido con Bella sabiendo todo lo que significa para nuestra familia. ¿No te das cuenta de la diferencia de edad que tienen? —dijo—. No sé en qué pensaba ella, ni siquiera tengo cómo darme esa respuesta, yo creí que…

—¿Qué? —le pregunté demandante—. ¿Que no era esa clase de mujer?

Ella apretó los labios y simplemente negó.

—No voy a hacer juicios de valor con ella sin saber su versión de las cosas, pero Bella sabía quién eras tú…

—Isabella y yo nos conocimos en el crucero a Barbados —le aclaré, endureciendo mi voz—. No teníamos cómo saberlo hasta que ella y yo nos encontramos en casa de su familia.

—¿Y desde entonces vienen gestando este secreto? —inquirió mamá, endureciendo su voz.

—Sí —respondí con sinceridad.

—Siempre estás entrometiéndote en los peores momentos, Edward. La primera vez fueron las fiestas, las salidas con tus amigos, luego el alcohol… las drogas… tu amigo Steve —comenzó a decir Esme, angustiándose y desesperándose.

Cerré los ojos un momento, aguantando las ganas de gritarle que dejara de recordármelo. Sabía perfectamente que era mi culpa, que mi hermana no habría caído en todos esos errores de no ser por mí.

—Por supuesto, ya sé que fue mi culpa…

—No he dicho eso, Edward, no pongas palabras en mi boca.

Tragué.

—Y además de Bella, me entero que te inmiscuiste en la relación de Charlotte, la esposa de tu primo hermano —bramó—. ¡Y qué asesinaste a Steve!

Sentí el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero apreté mis labios con fuerza para no decaer.

—¡Ahora sé que mi hijo es un asesino! —sollozó—. ¡¿Qué mierda voy a decirle a Alice?!

—Nuestro hijo solo quiso proteger a su hermana —me defendió papá—. ¡Basta ya de culparlo por todo lo que sucede!

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Carlisle? ¡Nos está dañando! —gritó—. ¡Siempre en problemas! ¡Siempre ocasionándonos dolor! ¿Ahora qué dirán nuestros amigos? ¿Los hermanos de tu padre? ¡¿Mi familia?!

Papá le pidió en un susurro que se calmara, pero mi madre estaba posesa, mirándome de una manera desgarradora.

—Sabes lo que pienso de todos ellos, no me importan.

—Esme, por favor…

—Lo sé, sé que no te importa ninguno de nosotros, parece que no te importa nadie más que tú mismo —concluyó madre—. Sé que tampoco te importa esa chiquilla, que seguramente asume cosas de ti que no son.

Apreté fuertemente mi mano frente a tamaña mentira. Isabella era mucho más importante para mí de lo que ella misma creía, ¿con qué derecho asumía esta mierda?

—No me conoces, definitivamente no. ¿Quieres saber de quién te hablaba cuando te dije que estaba enamorado?

Ella apretó los labios.

—¡De Bella! —grité—. ¡Porque la amo, madre! ¡La amo y me casé con ella!

—¿¡Qué!? —gimió.

—¡La amo, madre! ¡Nos amamos y no permitiré que tus malditos prejuicios ensucien todo lo que siento por ella! ¡Es la mujer de mi vida! ¡Quiero vivir mi vida con Bella! ¡Entiéndelo!

Madre se quedó callada un momento.

—Cuando te vi tan cambiado, tan cercano, creí que habías tomado consciencia de lo mucho que te habías alejado de nosotros, ahora me doy cuenta que ni siquiera te importábamos. —Su voz era apenas un susurro y su mirada se tornó irremediablemente triste—. Creí que ibas a cambiar en algún momento pero siempre serás ese niño descontrolado. Destruiste un matrimonio y ahora posiblemente a una familia entera, pues te recuerdo que tu sobrina se casó hace menos de un mes. —El llanto se le hizo insostenible, así como la tristeza que le provocaban mis actos.

Dejó caer los brazos con desgana. Nunca iba a entender el amor que sentía por Bella.

—Hablaré con Alice, ese será un asunto entre ella y yo.

Papá negó, acercándose a mí.

—Ya dejó de ser un asunto entre ustedes, hijo, debes comprenderlo.

—Ahora ¿con qué cara miraré a los Swan? —insistió mi madre.

—Eso es asunto mío, yo lo hice, yo lo arreglo —dije.

—¡No! —bramó—. ¡Quiero que me dejes en claro primero que todo se acabará!

—Esme, por favor —susurró papá con voz calma—. ¿No lo escuchaste? Esta no es una aventura, ellos se aman, ¡se aman! ¡Entiéndelo!

Mi paciencia se estaba haciendo añicos, así como mi rostro de póker, que de a poco se iba rompiendo. Mi orgullo ya no era suficiente para no demostrarle que a pesar de todo sus palabras seguían haciéndome daño como hacía tantos años.

—Es suficiente, Carlisle, Edward ya ha hecho suficiente con nosotros —aclaró—. Sé que eres un adulto de cuarenta años, ya no puedo controlarte pero por el bien de todos nosotros y de tu sobrina especialmente, haz que acabe. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te suplico, hijo, que pare.

—¿Eso quieres? —le pregunté con la voz en alto—. Porque dime, ¿sabes por qué deseaba venir con tantas ganas? Para verla a ella, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que toda esa felicidad se trataba solo de una persona? Pues bien, dime ¿qué prefieres? ¡¿Mi felicidad o tu bienestar?!

Mi madre tragó, quedándose sin palabras. Carlisle me miraba, comprendiendo mis palabras y mi desesperación.

Me di la vuelta y apreté fuertemente los labios, caminando lo más lejos posible de ellos. La desdicha era tan imperante que por poco se me escapa un jadeo.

Justo cerca del arco de pared que daba al pasillo cercano a la escalera, vi salir a Alice desde la habitación trasera. Me encontró de frente, con Jasper siguiéndoles los pasos, mirándola preocupado. Mi sobrina paró de golpe, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que él se mantuvo muy serio, tal como su padre.

—Por Dios, te ha golpeado —susurró, comenzando a sollozar—. Esto es lo que has provocado, tú y Bella…

—Alice, sé que nos equivocamos, pero…

—No quiero hablar, por favor, vete—exclamó, acercándose a la escalera.

—No te comportes así, las cosas se hablan, tú lo sabes bien.

—¡Pero yo no quiero hacerlo! —insistió con un grito—. ¡Debieron hacerlo cuando era el momento! Ahora las palabras ya no tienen sentido. Sabes cuánto odio las mentiras, sobre todo si vienen de las personas que amo.

Jasper suspiró y se acercó a su oído, diciéndole algo que no pude escuchar.

Me mantuve expectante, asumiendo la dureza de Alice, que no sabía cuánto podía dolerme.

—No sé por qué de alguna manera esto no me sorprende —profirió, ligeramente más calmada—. Siempre has creído que los desastres se arreglan hablando, incluso si esos ya han dejado varios heridos a sus pasos. Pero debes saber que tanto esto como lo de mi mamá no son asuntos que simplemente se arreglan con una charla banal cercana a la escalera.

Se me cayó la expresión de póker en el instante, sintiendo la daga directamente en mi interior.

—Ya nos hiciste suficiente daño, a mi abuela, a mí, probablemente a Isabella, e incluso a…

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir —le advertí con el escozor nuevamente en mis ojos.

—Quizá ya no deba creerte respecto a todo lo que me dijiste de tu antiguo matrimonio, ¿no crees? Digo, acabas de destruir uno en mil pedazos, te recuerdo que ese hombre también es mi tío, uno que me acompañó durante mucho tiempo allá en Austria —exclamó, rompiendo en llanto—. ¡Y ahora sé que mataste a mi padre! —gimió de manera desgarrada—. ¡¿Cómo quieres que viva con eso?! Eres el hombre que más he admirado en este mundo, ¿y ahora me entero de todo esto?

Cerré los ojos, sin saber qué decir.

—Es suficiente, es mejor que dejen de hablar antes de que esto se ponga aún peor —se interpuso Jasper, que en ningún momento me miró a los ojos.

Alice tragó y subió rápidamente la escalera, pero su esposo no la siguió, se quedó a mi lado, mirando al suelo como si estuviera pensando. Finalmente se giró a mirarme, fulminándome de manera grotesca.

—No te quiero cerca de mi hermana, ¿me escuchaste? Déjala en paz o de lo contrario yo haré que ella se aleje de ti —demandó y luego subió mirándome por sobre el hombro.

Me quedé estático hasta que desapareció, con la vista hacia la nada. Fruncí el ceño mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de suceder, en las palabras, en las heridas e irremediablemente en mis culpas. Sabía cuáles habían sido mis errores desde que tuve uso de mi razón, primero con mis padres, luego con mi hermana, para posteriormente pasar esto. Lo peor de todo era que yo ya sabía que sucedería y no logré solucionarlo a tiempo. Cuando tuve el momento de frenar toda esta habilidad para hacerle daño a las mujeres que más me importaban… sucedía esto.

Bella revivió en mis pensamientos, acrecentando el latido de mi corazón. ¿Cómo estaría? Ella debía estar tranquila, ya no éramos dos, ahora… tendríamos un hijo.

Mi respiración aumentó de ritmo al igual que mi corazón y yo tomé el impulso de ir hacia el comedor, buscando algún vestigio de ella. Repasé cada esquina, esperando encontrarme con sus ojos, aunque sea ellos, pero no. Cuando llegué a la cocina solo me vi a solas, mirando el cuarto con una necesidad apremiante.

—Bella —llamé en medio de la nada.

Me aferré a la isla, sintiéndome más solo que nunca. Odiaba la angustia, ya no estaba acostumbrada a ella desde que… Isabella apareció.

—Mi niño —exclamó alguien detrás de mí.

Me giré rápidamente. Era Rebecca, que parecía muy entristecida. Cuando vio mis heridas se llevó las manos a la boca, ocultando su horror.

—¿Qué te hicieron, mi niño? —inquirió en un lamento, acercándose rápidamente a mí.

—Es lo que merezco, ¿no?

Negó, tomándome la mano para acercarme al lavaplatos. Abrió la llave y tomó un poco de agua con su mano, para luego pasármela por el rostro. La sensación de ardor me hizo jadear.

—Lo hizo el Sr. Charlie.

No quise contestarle, la idea francamente me hacía pensar en ella y en la forma en que miraba mientras su propio padre me hacía daño.

—Mi niño, te ves tan triste, hace tanto que no veía esta mirada de auxilio, como cuando eras muy pequeñito —susurró, arqueando las cejas de tristeza.

—A veces las máscaras ya no son suficientes —murmuré.

—Yo no voy a juzgarte, no soy quién para hacerlo.

Me resultaba tan duro y a la vez tan irónico que mi propia madre no fuera capaz de decirme algo similar a lo que decía Rebecca, mirándome como si yo fuera su hijo.

—Gracias, Rebecca, eres una de las pocas personas que no me mira con asco. —Bufé.

—Jamás lo haría, ¡nunca! —exclamó.

—Rebecca, dime dónde está.

Ella apretó los labios, sabiendo a quién me refería. Su mirada se volvió preocupada, contagiándome de un intenso ahogo en mi pecho.

—Dime qué pasó. ¿Ya se ha ido?

Apretó los labios, asintiendo.

Justo en ese momento entró Rose, quien corrió a abrazarme.

—Edward, por Dios, estaba buscándote.

—¿Cómo está ella? ¡Dime dónde está!

—Se puso bastante mal hace un rato, casi al borde del desmayo. Estaba muy débil y muy preocupada por ti. No dejaba de preguntar por su Edward. —Arqueó las cejas con tristeza.

Mis manos tiritaron de terror.

—¿Pero estaba bien? Rose, dímelo. ¡Necesito saberlo!

—N-no lo sé —respondió—. Pero ya se ha ido.

—¿Se fue a solas? —Mi voz comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más alta.

—Ethan se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento. Ella parecía muy agotada de estar aquí.

¿Ethan? ¿Por qué él?

—Tu hermano se preocupó mucho, no lo culpes.

—¡Necesito saber si está bien! Rose, me muero si le pasó algo a ella y a mi hijo —gemí, angustiado.

—La amas tanto, Edward.

Se me escapó un pequeño llanto y Rebecca se acercó a mí.

—Sí que la ama, mi niño.

—Sí, Rebecca, la amo muchísimo. Y necesito saber cómo está, necesito abrazarle, decirle que todo estará bien, yo… Está embarazada.

Rebecca se llevó las manos a los labios, ocultando la expresión de intensa sorpresa.

—Tienes que ir a verla, mi niño —instó.

La miré.

—Vaya tras su amor, hágalo, ella lo necesita mucho.

No me tomé ningún segundo en besar su frente, despedirme de Rose e ir tras mi coche. Al salir al patio miré el vacío de éste, pues todos ya se habían ido. Efectivamente el coche de mi hermano no estaba, así que de inmediato me subí al mío, encendiendo la calefacción frente al frío que me calaba los huesos. Manejé muy rápido hacia la carretera y una vez ahí me vi envuelto en el calor, que no surtía el efecto que quería, como si el gélido sentir no fuese por el clima sino mi interior.

No tenía la radio encendida, por lo que el silencio reinó durante mi viaje. Pero no era calmo, sino más bien oscuro y muy siniestro. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, pensaba en todo lo que me habían dicho mi madre y Alice y fue inevitable no volver a hundirme en la tristeza. Tenía el volante apretado entre mis manos, con la vista fija en las luces de mi coche haciendo un halo en la carretera.

Comprendía muy bien el daño que provoqué en mi familia, sabía que este había sido el límite. Pero, si bien las aventuras que tuve con Charlotte las hice con toda mi indiferencia, sin tomar en cuenta a quienes me rodeaban, todo lo que había estado teniendo con Bella distaba enormemente. Mi situación con Charlotte era odio, a mí mismo, a mi familia, a todo lo que querían aparentar, a lo que buscaba dejar ir… Bella me desnudó en un mar de emociones que no conocía de mí y que, hasta el momento, no podía dejar escapar. Ya no sentía odio, sino un amor inmenso y un sinfín de ilusiones difíciles de explicar. No quería que Bella estuviera con un pecador como yo pero yo era incapaz de dejarla ir, aun cuando mis propias acciones la hacían alejarse de mí.

La amaba tanto que no sabía cómo seguir demostrándoselo.

Tragué de sólo recordar su expresión ante todas las veces que le hice daño, siempre inconscientemente.

Mi madre y Alice tenían razón, estaba dañando a todos y no me daba cuenta de las cicatrices que eso dejaba consigo.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y de pronto me di cuenta de lo rápido que estaba manejando, realmente inconsciente de mi alrededor. Tenía los ojos escocidos y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sumado al martirio de mi migraña y el ardor en todo mi rostro debido a los golpes.

Miré a mi lado y noté que estaba ya en Manhattan, llegando a la calle principal de nuestro departamento. Sin embargo, cuando reparé en todos mis errores, bajé la velocidad y paré, sin saber si acercarme o alejarme de ella. Tragué y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, porque caí en cuenta de que, muy probablemente, Bella sería mucho más feliz si yo no estuviera en su vida. Imaginar la posibilidad resultaba desesperante pero lo era aún más la sensación de dolor que yo mismo provoqué en ella, de todas las veces que la vi llorar desesperada por mis errores.

Por un buen momento decidí marcharme.

Giré la mirada, buscando su esencia en el mismo asiento que tantas veces había ocupado junto a mí, haciendo de mi vida algo mejor, y descubrí que ahí estaba uno de sus aros que de seguro se había caído. Lo tomé con cuidado y lo tendí a contraluz, disfrutando del ligero brillo que dejaba escapar ante los movimientos de mi mano.

—Te amo tanto, Bella, tanto —susurré.

Miré el llavero de barquito y entonces recordé la noticia de nuestro hijo. ¿Ellos merecían a un hombre como yo? Un idiota que lo había estropeado todo…

¿Qué hacía? Amaba a mi pequeña familia, pero…

Bajé la mirada hacia el volante y exploté en un llanto angustiado.

—No quiero dañarte, mi amor, no quiero que tu familia te odie por mí, yo…

Apreté los dientes y, por primera vez, sentí que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era marcharme por siempre de su vida.

Quizá despedirme del amor de mi vida era lo mejor, aun cuando eso me partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido este mar de emociones? En definitiva, es una situación difícil, tanto para Edward como para Bella... y su hijo. ¿Qué piensan de las actitudes tomadas por algunos? ¿Creen que es justo? ¿Es entendible? Lo que sí debe entenderse es el profundo dolor que siente el Bombón consigo mismo, creyendo que todo lo ha hecho mal en su vida. Las cicatrices son demasiadas y su familia le ha dado a entender que todas las desgracias las ha provocado él. ¿Creen que es justo? Además, ¿imaginan lo que esta angustia puede provocar en Bella? Su hijo necesita de la fuerza de ambos. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben lo mucho que me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Gibel, , AnabellaCS, CazaDragones, Robaddict18, ariyasy, Twlightsecretlove, angryc, Yoliki, Mayraargo25, Salve-el-atun, Isabelfromnowon, AndieA, lunadragneel15, lucha015, weirdandmore, , Lupitacullen, DuendecillaVampi, VeroPB97, Santa, , selenne88, LuAnka, Kora, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, PanchiiM, Pam Malfoy Black, calia19, Liz Vidal, Melin, Fernanda21, RMelanie, dana masen cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, KellyJA8, LizMaratzza, freedom2604, PameHart, Milacaceres11039, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, Maribel1925, .58, patymdn, injoa, , camilitha cullen, florcitacullen1, AndreaSL, Olga Javier Hdez, Ana, Lulugrimes98, seelie lune, Mela Masen, saraipineda44, Roxy de roca, , Jenni98isa, catableu, Gabi, Tina Lightwood, MasenSwan, isarojas12, Diana2GT, , Liz Sevilla, Yaly, krisr0405, Marianacs, NadiaGarcia, valeeecu, Jeli, , maribel hernandez cullen, Alison, GloriaCullen, NarMaVeg, Ronnie86, Maria Ds, Mar91, rjnavajas, twilightter, Miranda24, TashaRosario, damaris14, AngieSCullen, Reva4, Sofi cullen, eLeTwihard, Adriu, FlorVillu, Esal, Vanina Iliana, andrea-mar00, debynoe12, PEYCI CULLEN, torrespera172, Ceci Machin, carlita16, Alimrobsten, Belli swan dwyer, Nelly McCarthy, Liliana Macias, Kony Greene, valem00, Laury254, jupy, Rero96, nataliastewart, Jazmin96, Yese, Vero.G, mahindarink05, Karla M, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Dani Arango, Rose Hernndez, MontseZDiaz, karoSwan, johanna22, Angelus285, Pachuu, Elmi, Deathxrevenge, Fran Cullen Masen, Bitah, Bren Juarez, Gissy Cullen Swan, Maydi94, Andre22-twi, Licet Salvatore, rossystew, Moni, caritofornasier, keyra100, fea andrea, sueosliterarios, PauStraccie, alamacullenmasen, Katie D. B, alejandra1987, Maria, Tereyasha Mooz, Pao-SasuUchiha, Claribel Cabrera, Alexnadra Nash, isbella cullen's swan, MonZe Pedroza, bealnum, , Tecupi, danielascars, kaja0507, cary, Temhota Enterteining, Coni, liamedina.81, joabruno, caresgar26, Maria Swan de Cullen, karen, miop, Maca Ugarte Diaz, nydiac10, sool21, Hanna D. L, SeguidoradeChile, , Marxtin, Jocelyn, kari, VanessaPAA, LucyGomez, crizthal, Smedina, 0411, angieleiva96, nicomartin, ELIZABETH, Nati98, Kalia Chaparro, DarkMak31, Pancardo y Guest. Espero verlas a todas por aquí nuevamente, aprecio cada uno de sus reviews y la manera que tienen de darme una profunda felicidad, sus reviews son mi único pago, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí un gracias_**

 ** _Recuerden que si dejan un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	47. Capítulo 45: El producto del amor

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Always Remember Us This Way – Lady Gaga**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 45:**

 **El producto del amor**

" _(…) Ardiendo frente a tus ojos_

 _Tú me miras, y cariño, quiero arder en llamas_

 _(…) Encontraste la luz que yo no pude encontrar en mí_

 _(…) Amantes en la noche, poetas intentando escribir_

 _(…) Pero todo lo que sé es que contigo es donde quiero ir_

 _La parte que nunca morirá en mí eres tú_

 _(…) Cuando tú me miras y el mundo entero se desvanece_

 _Siempre nos recordaré de esta manera"_

 **Isabella POV**

Estaba mirando hacia la ventana mientras el viento movía mis plantitas, acurrucada en una manta sobre la cama, mirando hacia el lado vacío de Edward. De pronto, escuché que alguien abría la puerta del departamento y mi perro levantó el hocico, alertado y súbitamente nervioso. Me levanté, muy cansada, y me fui con la manta sobre los hombros hacia la sala.

Era el Sr. Cullen, que miraba hacia la nada, como si algo lo hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

—Hola, Bella —susurró él, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Hola, Sr. Cullen, no pensé que vendría.

Él suspiró y miró hacia el frente, como si le costara hasta respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Me sujeté de la pared, aún muy débil, como si tuviera un tronco inmenso en la espalda.

—Bella… Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Tragué.

—¿Por qué? Dígame a qué vino.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sin saber cómo proseguir.

—¿Vio a Edward? —inquirí, volviendo a situarme en la realidad.

Lo extrañaba de manera insostenible. ¿Dónde estaba?

Cuando Carlisle escuchó el nombre de su hijo, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos con una agonía que nunca había visto en él. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, por lo que volví a tambalear.

—¿Qué pasó con él? Dígame, Sr. Cullen.

—Después te lo comentaré. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Sentí una fuerte electricidad en todo mi cuerpo. Y como si mi hijo me instase, lo hice, totalmente a ciegas.

Pero la llegada a destino fue tan rápida que no me di cuenta de que estábamos allí hasta que vi la inmensa señal en la zona alta del techo.

Era el hospital.

Me solté del cinturón y corrí hasta la entrada de urgencias, mirando hacia todos los rincones mientras respiraba de manera alterada. Cuando noté que Carlisle me había seguido, también vi que estaba su familia esparcida por distintos lados, llorando de manera profusa.

—Dígame, ¿qué pasó? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Primero necesito que te sientes, te lo suplico.

Lo hice, temblando por completo, sintiendo la inminente noticia, aun sin saber qué era en realidad. Carlisle se sentó delante de mí y el llanto rápidamente se le hizo notar.

—Hija…

—¡Dígame!

—Edward me llamó.

Pestañeé.

—Quería decirme que iría contigo cuanto antes. Manejaba, estaba angustiado, diciéndome que no podía ser un cobarde y que… —Se pasó unas manos por el cabello—. Estaba viniendo hacia su departamento para contenerte, pero se le atravesó un coche y…

Dejé de escuchar y me levanté de la silla, como si de pronto me hubiera quitado el aliento de un golpe.

—Lo acaban de ingresar a la sala.

—En la… —No supe qué decir, lo único que hacía era tomarme el vientre.

—Está muy traumatizado, Bella.

Mis manos seguían en mi vientre, moviéndose por sí solas de manera repetitiva, sin poder controlarlo.

Mi columna era de hielo.

—Estará bien, ¿no? —murmuré.

El Sr. Cullen gimió.

—Tengo que ir con él —solté—. Tengo que… Por favor…

—Bella, él no te podrá…

Negué y corrí hacia el pasillo, desde donde se veían las puertas dobles de aquel acceso restringido. ¿Qué me importaba que lo fuera? Ahí estaba él, ahí…

—¡Edward! —grité, llamando la atención de todos.

Entonces vi que comenzaron a seguirme, todos aquellos que estaban en ese momento, los que nos juzgaron y los que no se atrevieron a hacer nada por nosotros.

—Bella, no puedes…

—¡Cállense! —bramé.

Corrí hasta que topé con las puertas y las abrí, metiéndome mientras el sudor frío me calaba los huesos de un profundo terror.

—¡Edward! —sollocé.

—Señorita, usted no puede…

—Mi esposo… ¡Mi esposo! —grité, viendo entre las salas.

Hasta que lo encontré.

El mundo se cayó a mis pies, sentía que no quedaba nada y que lo perdía todo delante de mis ojos. Mi vientre comenzó a doler, duro y profuso, como si el fruto de lo mucho que nos amábamos estuviera llorando de la misma manera que yo, sintiendo cada navaja en mi cuerpo, piel de acero, destruyéndome.

—Edward —gemí, cayendo de rodillas ante el amor de mi vida, quien estaba completamente irreconocible mientras el equipo médico hacía lo imposible por estabilizarlo.

—Señora, por favor —pidió una de las personas.

—Déjala —señaló alguien.

No miré, mis ojos estaban puestos en él y mis manos fueron a parar a una de las suyas, apretándola contra mi vientre.

—¡No me hagas esto, Edward, te lo suplico! —grité, desgarrada—. ¡Te necesito! ¡Te necesito!

Él nunca respondió.

—No puedes dejarme aquí a la deriva, te necesitamos, Edward, mi _Bomboncito_ y yo, por favor —sollocé, echándome a su pecho—. ¡Hay mucho aún! ¡Mucho! Te amo, no me dejes.

—¡No me dejes! —vociferé, levantándome de la cama mientras el corazón enloquecía en mi pecho.

Miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación en la que me dormí. Estaba llorando entre sueños y la agonía no había manera de sacármela del pecho.

—Dios mío… No era verdad, ¿no? Que no sea verdad —susurré.

Entonces sentí la puerta principal cerrándose, devolviéndome a la realidad.

Me levanté, muy angustiada, y entonces lancé un jadeo al verlo en medio de la sala, con los hombros caídos y los ojos hinchados. Él estaba bien, sí, lo estaba, todo había sido un sueño, uno desgarrador y vívido pero un sueño que no quería rememorar.

Edward me vio y pestañeó, como si de pronto volviera a la vida, como si la angustia desapareciera y se transformase en su felicidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos cortamos nuestra distancia y finalmente nos quedamos mirando, él respirando de manera pesada y yo sujetándome de su pecho; en una total sorpresa, Edward me besó hasta robarme el aire, el dolor y la angustia, devolviéndome a mi sitio, a mi hogar, a mi todo y… a la completa dicha. Él no tardó en abrazarme, en apoderarse de mí, en sostenerme entre sus músculos fuertes, esos que me pedían a gritos y que solo significaban su presencia. Era mi amor, el único, lo que mi cuerpo pedía y lo que mi corazón más ansiaba. Sus besos se hicieron pasionales y repartió su necesidad en mi frente, en mi nariz y en mi cuello, como si mandara algo al demonio y me sostuviera temeroso de verme marchar, de imaginarme sin estar en su vida… como si la desesperación le jugase la quietud.

—Ya no soy un cobarde —susurró, juntando su frente con la mía.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello y luego sus mejillas, acariciándolo mientras cerraba mis ojos.

—Nunca lo has sido.

Tragó.

—Mírame.

Y lo hice, viendo esos golpes en su rostro.

Mi corazón se apretó.

—Pude haberme ido, imaginando que no te hago bien, que… que serías feliz sin mí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Pero no lo hice. —Sonrió mientras una lágrima le brotaba de uno de sus ojos—. Pensar en estar lejos de ti es insostenible, no importa si voy contra todo un ejército por cuidarte y amarte, a ti y a mi hijo, ustedes son lo único que necesito en mi vida, mis cables a la realidad, mi mundo.

Me tocó el vientre y me cobijó. Yo me acomodé en su pecho, recuperándome de aquel sueño tan insoportable.

Mi Edward estaba aquí, conmigo.

—Nunca quise que las cosas tomaran este rumbo, Bella, lo que menos quería era que acabáramos así.

Suspiré, asintiendo.

—Pero sucedió y ya no hay nada más que hacer.

—Y aun así, mi necesidad por verte sobrepasa cualquier punto de mi raciocinio. Te amo tanto, Bella, tanto.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Bombón, no me importa nada ni nadie, tú para mí eres el hombre más increíble que nunca podré conocer.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Mi Insaciable… Mi Pequeña Flor —susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

En cuanto repasé nuevamente los golpes en su rostro, se me escapó un jadeo incontrolable de sufrimiento. Dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho y Edward no lo pensó mucho y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello mientras que su otra mano me apretaba desde la espalda, aprisionándome a él.

—Siéntate —le pedí, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Una vez que lo hizo, suspiró muy fuerte, como si estuviera aguantándose desde hacía mucho el dolor.

—Aún tienes sangre en tus heridas, déjame curarte —musité, corriéndole el cabello de la frente.

—No es nada importante, quédate conmigo —solicitó.

—No puedo seguir fingiendo que mirarte así no me duele, déjame hacerlo.

La culpa me resultaba grotesca, no podía dejarlo así. Sentía que era mi responsabilidad, pues fue mi propio padre el que lo dejó así.

Busqué rápidamente mi pequeño botiquín junto al baño, puse agua a hervir y corrí de inmediato hacia donde estaba. Cuando notó que llegué, abrió los ojos con dificultad y de inmediato se me quedó mirando, como si me pidiera perdón por todo lo que nos había ocurrido. Me angustié tanto que me dediqué a buscar el algodón y el suero para evitar sus ojos verdes. Cuando me enfrenté otra vez a sus heridas, me mantuve quieta por unos segundos hasta que comencé a limpiar los restos de sangre, descubriendo su piel hinchada y los cortes de puños. Cada vez que repasaba, limpiaba y curaba las heridas, el corazón se me sacudía de forma desesperante.

—Perdóname, no quería que papá hiciera esto, te lo juro.

Sus cejas se arquearon y él rápidamente negó, quitándole toda la importancia que era necesaria porque sabía que el no haberse defendido sólo lo hizo porque era mi papá. No lo merecía.

—Mírate, ¿cómo me niegas toda la culpa?

—No llores —suplicó—, sabes que no lo soporto.

Me acomodé junto a él, poniéndome a horcajadas. Pasé mis manos por su piel, evitando las zonas hinchadas y magulladas, delineando su expresión sincera de zozobra. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y nos volvimos a abrazar, uniéndonos los tres.

—Vamos a recostarnos, ¿sí? Tú y yo…

—Y nuestro pequeño —susurró, rozándome su nariz por mi cuello.

Sonreí, recordando esa noticia tan hermosa.

Me acomodé con suavidad en la cama y le tendí una infusión de hierbas para que calmara la inflamación y pudiera descansar mejor. Cuando me vio, tomó mi mano, como si solo eso causara su calma.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre —dijo, tirando de mí.

Me acomodé en su pecho y me puse a mirarlo con mis labios pegados a su hombro.

—Siempre lo haré, recuerda que nuestra ilusión está intacta y ahora tendremos a alguien que comparta algo de ti y de mí —murmuré.

Edward llevó su mano a mi vientre, aún plano, como si buscara reconfortarlo a él también.

—Espero que tenga más de ti que de mí —me confió en el oído.

Me reí.

—¡No! Yo quiero que sea como tú.

Repartió besos dulces por mi cuello y luego me miró.

—La verdad, yo solo quiero que esté bien.

Suspiré.

—Él lo siente todo.

—Voy a protegerlos siempre, porque son el amor de mi vida.

Me cobijé con su abrazo y cerré los ojos.

—Ya no tenemos que esconder nada, mi amor, nada, y aunque me hagan creer que lo que tenemos tú y yo es una simple aventura, yo seguiré luchando para que entiendan que lo nuestro ya es una familia, una pequeña, con un gruñón, una florecilla vibrante y un pequeño pez en el agua. —Nos reímos—. Pero es mi familia.

—Nuestra pequeña familia —dije.

Me besó la frente con apremio.

—Ahora, quiero que descanses. Bébete eso y acuéstate aquí. —Le indiqué mi barriga.

Él hizo lo que le pedí, bebiendo con cuidado y luego acomodándose junto a mí. Yo acaricié sus cabellos mientras lo contemplaba, mucho más relajado y menos adolorido.

—Soy el papá más feliz del mundo.

Sonreí.

—A pesar de todo lo malo, soy feliz contigo y con mi hijo.

—Eres el mejor, recuérdalo, y aunque todos digan lo contrario, para mí eres mi héroe y el hombre más increíble que alguna vez pueda conocer. Y serás el mejor papá que exista, lo sé.

—Cántame —pidió.

Asentí sin pensarlo y lo hice, le canté con todo mi cariño y mi entrega, esperando que todo el infierno pasara pronto porque juntos éramos un paraíso. Edward se quedó dormido unos minutos después, aferrado a mí de tal manera que no podía moverme. Verlo, al fin en paz, me hizo suspirar. Le toqué la comisura del labio, donde estaba hinchado, al igual que uno de sus ojos y el pómulo. Dolía, era inevitable, pero por mi hijo quise quedarme en paz, porque a pesar de todo estábamos juntos, sí, los tres y nadie más. ¿Qué nos importaba el resto? Solo nosotros sabíamos cuánto nos amábamos.

—Te amo, mi Bombón, te amo como nunca podré amar a un hombre —susurré, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello—. Y a ti, enano. —Me miré la barriga—. A ti te amo como nunca amaré a nadie. Ya quiero conocerte, aunque falta mucho.

.

Sentía que sudaba y que el calor era insoportable. Me quemaba por dentro.

El pasillo del hospital era tan largo, caminaba y éste no terminaba hasta llegar a la sala, esa donde lo tenían conectado a mil máquinas a la vez.

La imagen parecía un sueño, uno que me torturaba y me hacía añicos de una manera inverosímil.

Mi Edward…

¿Dónde estaba ese hombre fuerte?

Me sujeté de aquella pared, temiendo derrumbarme si él se iba, si él…

Cerré los ojos mientras mi pecho se oprimía de una agonía tan indescriptible que la respiración no tardó en convertirse en jadeos, como si me estuviera muriendo.

—No, no puedes sentir esto, tienes a tu hijo… Nuestro…

Mi barbilla tiritó, viendo ese camino interminable y lleno de personas de identidad desconocida. Quería arrancar y someterme a cualquier cosa, menos a ver que el amor de mi vida dejaba de estar conmigo en este mundo, la idea era tan grotesca, tan vil, tan… ¡No!

Tambaleé una vez más cuando llegué, nuevamente sudada, asfixiada, con un calor que ya no se asemejaba nada al frío de ayer. De verdad no podía respirar.

Entonces fue que lo vi, justo en una oscuridad tenebrosa, solo con unas luces que indicaban su estado de salud. Parecía arañar la vida sin dejar de luchar.

Era inevitable que quisiera derrumbarme.

Era Edward, pero no parecía él. Era el amor de mi vida, pero no era el mismo. Era el padre de mi hijo, pero… ¿dónde estaba Edward?

Un sollozo fue lo único que se mezcló con las máquinas titilantes, que se parecían al reloj en la mesita de noche de Edward, ese que ocupábamos para no perdernos la mañana juntos, esa que nos prometimos al casarnos en el momento de locura más precioso que alguna vez había vivido.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin él?

—¿Cómo sigo sin ti?

Imaginé lo que Edward diría y la garganta se me ennudeció de tal manera que me ahogué. " _Nunca dejes de luchar, incluso si no estoy. Nuestro_ _pescadito_ _está_ _en el horno_ _y_ _te necesita_ ".

Me senté, derrumbada a sus pies.

El calor se transformó con su olor y yo cerré los ojos, de pronto sentía que me abrazaba, que me besaba los hombros y que sonreía, como cada mañana, como cada momento feliz.

—Mi amor —exclamó una voz femenina, una que me recordaba a las serpientes.

Mi estado de alerta me hizo girar la cabeza y me la encontré de frente mientras miraba a Edward con los ojos lagrimosos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —bramé, apretando las manos con fuerza.

Su presencia en medio de esto era lo que menos esperaba y lo que menos quería. Ya no lo soportaba.

—Quería verlo, ¿acaso vas a impedírmelo?

—Sí, voy a hacerlo.

—¿Y cuál es tu razón?

Caminé a paso lento, enfrentándola.

—Que soy su esposa, que lo amo y que nunca le haría el daño que tú le hiciste. Lárgate antes que llame a seguridad —exclamé a punto de llorar de furia.

¡No la quería cerca! ¡No iba a aguantarlo más!

—No voy a hacerlo…

—¡Lárgate! ¡Hoy menos que nunca te quiero aquí! ¡Víbora de mierda! —gruñí, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

—¡Fui su esposa…!

—¡Y eso a mí me vale un carajo! —vociferé, levantando mi mano y estampándosela directo en la cara.

La tomé desde los cabellos y la sacudí hasta llevarla hacia la puerta, tirando con tantas ganas, que ahí deposité la frustración de ver al amor de mi vida inmóvil, totalmente inconsciente, luchando por su vida. Entonces la lancé al suelo, viéndola llorar mientras intentaba protegerse.

—¡No vuelvas a meterte aquí, Renata Vulturi! ¡Lárgate!

Iba a patearle el rostro, rozando un odio que nunca había sentido en mi corazón.

.

Me reincorporé con la respiración agitada, metida entre los edredones, sudando de manera profusa y con el calor desasosegándome. Edward se despertó debido a mi intranquilidad y se sentó conmigo en la cama, tomándome la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —me preguntó preocupado.

Miré hacia su rostro y entonces tragué.

—Soñé algo horrible.

—¿Qué?

Respiré hondo.

—Es la segunda vez que te sueño herido… Estabas conectado a un respirador, habías tenido un accidente y…

—Hey, no llores, estoy aquí —me susurró al oído.

—Sé que es tonto, pero se sintió real en ambos.

Me miró con ternura.

—Si algo así te pasara, yo…

—No pasará nada, ni muerto te dejo junto a nuestro hijo a solas. Quiero verlo crecer, y a ti… Dios, quiero amarte hasta que duela.

Me reí y lo abracé.

—Era tan angustiante —añadí—, supongo que es mi mayor miedo.

Me besó la coronilla.

—Estaré contigo siempre, mi amor, siempre, no pienses en esas cosas.

Le di un beso cálido, el que nos tomó varios minutos de suaves roces, disfrutándonos.

—Había algo más en ese sueño, ¿no es así?

Maldita sea, me conocía tan bien.

—Sí —respondí como una niña pequeña—. Renata iba a verte y… Bueno, la golpeaba.

Frunció el ceño.

—No quiero que sigas pensando en ella, te pone muy mal —dijo de manera tajante.

—No es para menos.

Suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Te haré un desayuno inmenso…

—Con chocolate.

—Con fruta.

Hice un puchero, lo que le sacó una carcajada.

—Ahora tómate el ácido fólico y las vitaminas.

—Mandón.

—Te amo. —Regó besos por todo mi cuello y se levantó.

Caminé hacia la terraza con Señor Calabaza. Edward había puesto música para relajar el ambiente, lo que me tranquilizó posterior a todo el caos. Vi mi móvil antes de guardarlo y me encontré con cientos de llamadas de distintas personas, incluido Jasper y mi padre. No le contesté a nadie y solo le puse que estaba bien a Rose. Sin embargo, y antes de que me atreviera a olvidarme de él, llegó una última: Aro.

¿Qué mierda hacía contactándose conmigo?

Preferí olvidarme de él y enfocarme en mi presente, lejos de cualquiera de los demás. Miré el paisaje, esperanzada en que, aunque doliera, estar lejos de mi familia fuese para mejor. Lo único que me preocupaba era el estado de Todd. Ojalá tuviera la capacidad de llevármelo conmigo adónde fuera, pero no era correcto, papá me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hacía, y aunque me costara, yo lo amaba un montón como para soportar más actitudes despectivas de su parte.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —preguntó mi cobrizo.

Tendió una fuente llena de fruta y salsa de chocolate sobre ella, justo delante de mí. Casi se me escapa la saliva del hambre.

—Pero primero, el ácido fólico y la vitamina —jugueteó, mostrándome la píldora y el vaso de agua.

—Como usted diga, Bombón, acepto felizmente su orden —lo molesté, abriendo mi boca.

Él puso la píldora dentro de mi boca y tragué. Me besó la frente y se sentó junto a mí, viéndome con el amor en sus cuencas verdes.

Tenía demasiada hambre y vaya que se notaba. La fruta estaba tan fresca y el chocolate le pegaba tan bien, que me mantuve callada hasta que me di cuenta cómo me contemplaba.

—Lo siento, es el bebé —dije.

—Te ves feliz a pesar de todo.

—Es porque estás tú conmigo.

Me tomó la mano y me la besó. Luego miró nuestros anillos.

—Hoy llamaré al aeropuerto —susurró—. Nos vamos a España en catorce días.

Tragué el resto de fruta.

—Será un congreso de dos semanas.

—Uau —solté.

—Luego nos podemos quedar más mientras se cumple la fecha para que mi nuevo socio me lleve a la sucursal española, donde me quedaré a trabajar de manera indefinida.

Vaya qué rápido pasaba el tiempo.

—Pero solo lo haré si me acompañarás en esa travesía. Aún quiero acordar algunas cosas con él, como quedarme más horas contigo y tomarme el trabajo en casa, en especial cuando nazca el bebé. ¿Qué me dices?

Sonreí.

—Claro que iré contigo, ¿no te lo dije una vez? Eres mi esposo y yo tu esposa, no voy a dejarte a solas.

—Entonces me acompañarás a esa travesía.

—Por supuesto. No soporto la distancia entre tú y yo.

Suspiró, mucho más feliz.

—Entonces te encantará ver cómo será el lugar que he elegido para los dos.

Me subí a sus piernas y lo abracé.

—Supongo que Sr. Calabaza irá con nosotros.

—¿Te cabe alguna duda?

Él ladró, lo que nos sacó intensas carcajadas.

.

.

.

Toqué a la puerta, sosteniendo poco a poco la respiración.

Por el reflejo del vidrio, vi que Edward hacía parpadear la luz del coche, como recordándome que él estaría ahí ante cualquier circunstancia. Si bien él me había suplicado venir conmigo, yo no quería exponerlo a la mierda de mi padre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a Sue, lo primero que hicimos fue abrazarnos de manera intensa. Era increíble cuánto necesitaba uno materno, con el que pudiera sentirme acompañada y hacerme olvidar del daño que había provocado mi propia madre.

—Estás bien —susurró.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Edward?

—También.

Cuando nos separamos, vi su inquietud.

—Tu padre está adentro.

—Perfecto. Necesito hablar con él… y con Todd.

Pero antes de continuar, ella me tomó las mejillas.

—Dime, ¿cómo fue que ese imbécil supo todo? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

—Fue Renée.

Pestañeó y una angustia grotesca le cruzó el rostro.

—No puede ser cierto.

—Renée quiere a Todd. Se lo negué y ya ves.

—Pero tu padre tiene que saberlo…

—¿Qué tengo que saber? —preguntó papá, elevando la voz.

Respiré hondo y entré, enfrentándolo.

—Puede que me odies…

—No te odio.

Boté el aire.

—Vine a contarte algunas cosas.

Tragó y asintió.

Dejó el hacha a un lado, por lo que pude ver sus nudillos morados por los golpes que le había propinado a mi esposo.

—Te escucho. A pesar de todo lo que me ha dolido esto, tú eres mi hija, la primera, la que he cuidado…

—No me has cuidado, papá, no como debiste.

Al escucharme, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, porque él lo sabía, sabía todo lo que había tenido que hacer en mi infancia mientras se iba de viaje.

—Los dejaré a solas, con permiso…

—No, Sue, quédate. Te necesito.

Ella asintió.

—Hay algo que posiblemente no voy a poder perdonarte, o me costará mucho —susurré—, y es lo que le hiciste a Edward. Duele, pero prefiero estar lejos de ti…

—Vaya.

—Veo tus manos, recuerdo cuando me cantabas y me acariciabas el cabello pero entonces ese padre cambia y rememoro la manera en que lo dejaste sin permitir acción, sin escucharme, sin pensar en cuánto lo amo.

—Él es un asesino, Bella.

Sonreí con pesar.

—¿Prefieres escuchar al borracho que lo lanzó sin pensar en las consecuencias, al hombre que amo? ¿Crees que después de quien soy, de lo mucho que me ha costado surgir, y de cómo he crecido, voy a amar a alguien malo, a alguien que no me respeta? Edward y yo nos casamos muy lejos de aquí —solté. Papá levantó la barbilla y sus ojos titilaron—, nos casamos y… yo… estoy esperando un bebé.

Pestañeó y, a pesar de la rabia, vi un dejo de emoción en sus ojos. Claro, era su nieto.

—No esperaré tus felicitaciones, papá —dije con la voz queda, aguantándome un par de lágrimas—, solo quiero que sepas que serás abuelo y que estoy feliz, ambos. Es tu nieto, espero algún día lo conozcas.

Su barbilla tembló.

—A mí me costará perdonarte, y no solo por los golpes, sino porque pasaste por alto todo lo que hice por mis hermanos, todo lo que ignoraste de mi madre y los sacrificios que hice por Todd. No me arrepiento, por supuesto que no, pero pensé que ante eso tendrían mejor forma de tomarse mis decisiones. Amo a Edward, es mi marido y el papá de mi hijo, y no lo elijo a él, elijo mi felicidad y ellos dos lo son, porque… Edward me sostiene y yo lo sostengo a él.

Miré mis manos, que temblaban ligeramente.

—Nos iremos a España, no sé cuándo volveremos, pero es lo mejor, estar lejos de mi familia es lo mejor porque… ahora yo tengo la mía. Espero perdonarte, papá, de verdad que sí, pero por ahora… eso es imposible —sentencié.

Me levanté del sofá, dejándolo en silencio.

—La persona que causó todo esto, fue mi madre —conté.

Él frunció el ceño y también se levantó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

—Nos sacó una fotografía, a Edward y a mí. Me amenazó… por Todd.

Sus ojos se horrorizaron.

—Aléjalo de ella, es lo único que voy a pedirte.

—Pero… Bella… —gimió.

—Es lo que tienes que saber. Renée, de alguna manera, le entregó las fotografías a Peter, sabiendo la historia que tenía con Edward, ¿cómo sabía? La verdad, no me imagino, pero estoy sorprendida de cuan inteligente resultó.

—Bella…

—Quiero ver a Todd.

—Bella —insistió papá.

—Pasaré a verlo —lo ignoré.

Caminé hacia la habitación de él. Todd se encontraba jugando con la tortuga que Edward y yo le regalamos.

Sonreí.

—Hola, Vainilla.

—¡Chocolate!

Apreté los labios y me acerqué. Me senté a su lado y me quedé mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Jugando?

—¡Sí! ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Me reí.

—Ahora no puedo, cariño, pero prometo que en algún momento lo haremos.

Me miró triste.

—¿Qué pasa, Chocolate?

Respiré hondo.

—Quiero contarte algo, solo espero que me entiendas.

Asintió y abrazó la tortuga.

—Tío Edward y yo nos iremos un tiempo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Adónde? ¿Podré ir a verlos?

Escucharlo me partió el corazón.

—No será posible por el momento.

Su mirada entristeció.

—Bueno, pero espero me traigan un regalo.

Me reí mientras sentía las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos.

—Lo haremos.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

Me aguanté el llanto todo lo que pude, pero era muy difícil.

—No lo sé, pero te llamaré, ¿sí? Estaremos a varios kilómetros de distancia pero eso no significa que dejaré de saber de ti y tú de mí.

Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y de inmediato me abrazó. Yo cerré los míos y le besé los cabellos mientras hundía mi nariz en ellos. Su aroma seguía siendo como cuando era un bebé, lo que me trajo muchos recuerdos, como cuando lo mudé por primera vez… o cuando lo escuchaba decirme mamá. Ahí comprendí que, de alguna forma, yo lo amaba como si fuera mío.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —sollozó.

—Yo también, Todd, yo también.

Me separé un poco para limpiarle las lágrimas con mis pulgares.

—Además, tengo algo más que decirte.

Pestañeó con inocencia.

—¿Es algo malo?

Me reí.

—Es algo muy bueno.

Suspiré y le tomé la mano para ponerla en mi barriga.

—Voy a tener un bebé.

Poco a poco fue sonriendo, con un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

—¿Tú y tío Edward serán papás como Rose y Emmett?

Asentí con una sonrisa.

—Serás un tío muy dichoso, ¿no crees?

Me abrazó y pegó su cabeza en mi pecho.

—¿Cuándo podré conocerlo?

—Falta mucho aún, todavía es pequeñito.

—¿Qué tan pequeño?

—Como un puntito.

—¡Qué adorable!

Me reí y le besé los cabellos una vez más. En ese instante, fue inevitable ponerme a llorar.

Cuando pude separarme de Todd, sabiendo que no volvería a verlo en un tiempo más, quise grabarme su mirada y su aspecto, porque sí, iba a crecer inevitablemente. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a decirle adiós a un lugar que creí mi hogar pero que en ese momento parecía lejana, como si no perteneciera a mí. Sue me abrazó y se puso a llorar, yo prometí llamarla pronto y preferí marcharme lo más rápido que pude, porque de seguir aquí iba a acabar sollozando y no quería.

En el instante en que salí, Edward vino corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme y llevarme al coche. Yo perdí un poco mis fuerzas, como si la carga emocional ya comenzara a sobrepasarme ahora que ya no era solo yo.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estoy preocupado —me dijo, cerrando el cinturón delante de mí.

Tomé aire y asentí, muy mareada.

—Se me debió bajar la presión otra vez —susurré.

—Bella —gimió asustado.

—Ya lo hice, me despedí, es lo mejor.

Me besó, acomodándose un buen rato conmigo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte débil.

Respiré profundo y lo miré a los ojos.

—Lo que menos quiero es que algo te pase a ti y al bebé.

—Siempre te preocupas tanto por mí —susurré, tocándole la barbilla.

—Es porque te amo.

Sonreí.

—Ahora, vamos a algún lado especial, ¿sí? Y nos olvidamos de esto, sé que es difícil, pero…

—Era necesario.

—Todd…

—Lo voy a extrañar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quieres helado?

Me sacó una sonrisa.

—Tú quieres que engorde.

—No lo harás.

Nos reímos y acabamos besándonos, completamente inmersos en nuestra familia.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Le acaricié la espalda mientras la veía vomitar, asfixiada con las arcadas. Me sentía pésimo, no quería verla así.

—No quiero que me veas —suplicó, queriendo quitarme del medio con dificultad.

—No voy a marcharme —sentencié, sentándome a su lado junto al retrete.

Cuando acabó, se fue hacia el grifo para beber agua y cepillarse los dientes. Yo me paré junto a ella, justo detrás, mientras la abrazaba con cariño. Pegó su nuca junto a mí y yo besé sus cabellos.

—¿Mejor?

Suspiró.

—Sí, mucho mejor. No pensé que este renacuajo iba a darme tantas náuseas —bromeó.

—Hey, ¿cómo le llamas así? —Me reí—. Aunque es cierto, no quiero que acabes deshidratada.

Se veía pálida, pero reluciente al mismo tiempo. No cabía duda que este nuevo mundo era un completo descubrimiento para los dos.

—Llamaré a un médico.

—Lo sé, tenemos que ir con uno.

—Consultaré con Leah.

—Es una buena idea. —Pestañeó, medio adormilada.

—Ve a acostarte, yo trabajaré un poco aquí en casa, pero antes llamaré al médico para tener lista una hora. Ya estoy preocupado.

Me dio un beso y se fue caminando hasta el sofá, acurrucándose para ponerse a dormir un poco más. Yo la tapé y me acosté a su lado con la laptop sobre los muslos y le di caricias suaves con mis dedos hasta que concilió el sueño.

Luego de dedicarme a hablar con Leah para pedirle una hora con su ginecólogo, de quien sabía que había las mejores referencias del estado, me dediqué a conseguir un cupo en su extenuada agenda. Vaya que era difícil.

De pronto, me abrazó desde el abdomen, juntando su mejilla conmigo, todavía durmiendo de manera profunda a mi lado. La contemplé y sonreí, ansioso por verla con el vientre abultado, que juntos pudiéramos sentir sus movimientos, luego su presencia y…

Nunca pensé que yo me convertiría en un hombre tan lleno de sueños.

—Bendito sea el día en que te conocí —susurré, con mi atención en su paz.

Me decidí a trabajar en mi buque, el que ya llevaba un 65% de avance. Estaba muy orgulloso, algo que no sentía desde hace años.

El efecto de todos esos cambios estaba a mi lado.

Desde lo ocurrido el día del aniversario de mis padres, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea estúpida que tuve, aquella en la que la posibilidad de permitirle a Bella ser feliz lejos de mí era lo mejor. ¿Por qué demonios concluí que aquella idea era perfecta para los dos? ¿Abandonar al amor de mi vida y a mi hijo? No, eso era imposible. La única forma de que lo hiciera sería… si ella me lo pidiera.

La posibilidad de no estar con ella era tan dolorosa que no lo soporté, ni siquiera en mi cabeza.

En un segundo, toda mi atención se dirigió a la llamada que recibí. Era número desconocido.

—¿Hola?

Hubo un breve espacio de tiempo en el que nadie dijo algo.

—¿Diga? —insistí, a punto de cortar.

—Edward —llamó esa voz.

Apreté el móvil con fuerza.

—Te dije que si insistías iba a hablar con la policía —espeté, levantándome del sofá para no despertar a Bella.

—Edward, por favor —sollozó Renata.

Su llanto me irritaba de una manera insoportable.

—Esta es la última vez que permito una llamada tuya. Hablaré con la policía. No te quiero cerca, ¿me escuchaste? —bramé.

Cuando corté, devolví un llamado a Leah, quien me contestó de inmediato.

—¿El médico te dio el cupo? —inquirió—. Porque en cuanto le dije que eras amigo mío no dudó ni un segundo en decirme que eras bienvenido a la consulta…

—Leah, es Renata.

Se quedó en silencio.

—Sigue insistiendo con sus llamadas. La quiero lejos, por favor, necesito una orden de alejamiento, ¡algo!

—Está bien, dime, ¿te ha amenazado?

—No, pero en una ocasión me impidió irme de mi propia oficina, ya sabes que siempre me amenaza con hacerse daño.

—Mierda. Otra vez esta tóxica asquerosa —gruñó—. ¿Bella lo sabe?

Tragué.

—No y sé que debo decirle, pero hasta hace poco por poco se desmaya de nuevo. Ha tenido presiones bajas desde que pasó lo de su familia y tiene pesadillas en las que golpea a Renata, para posteriormente despertar tiritando. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sí, claro que sí.

Suspiró.

—Es tan difícil. Esa mujer es como un manto negro del que deben deshacerse.

—Lo sé, por eso necesito que nos vayamos.

—Pero cuéntale, al menos cuando ella se sienta más repuesta. El primer trimestre es horrible para algunas, es un mundo nuevo. Por favor, avísame cualquier cosa, ¿sí? Buscaré la manera de alejarla de ti, sabes que soy una FBI y haré todo lo posible por ti.

Sonreí, más tranquilo.

—Gracias, Leah.

Cuando corté, fue inevitable que me pusiera a recordar el acoso que había estado provocándome esa mujer, restregando sus senos una y otra vez contra mí, buscándome adónde sea que fuera, provocándome una repulsión de la que no podía salir.

¿Cómo carajos pude casarme con una mujer así?

Bella era tan diferente, tan…

La miré y sentí paz, deseo y un amor intenso.

Caminé hacia ella y le besé los cabellos, oliéndola mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Te amo —le dije al oído.

.

.

.

—Padre, por Dios, Edward, ¡padre! —exclamó Jake, golpeándome la espalda.

—Estoy feliz —respondí, suspirando con el pecho lleno.

—Se nota en tus ojos. Ahora dime, estás invitándome a un café ahora porque a Bella le da náuseas, ¿cierto?

Me reí.

—Tal cual lo hacías conmigo y los almuerzos con pollo, que son tus favoritos.

—Leah odiaba el olor del pollo. ¡Y yo lo amaba!

Nos reímos nuevamente y chocamos nuestros cafés.

—Voy a extrañarte, ¿sabes? España está muy lejos.

—Ya me extrañaste suficiente cuando estaba en Paris, esto será lo mismo, ya lo verás.

—No, no es lo mismo.

Lo miré intrigado.

—Ahora estás tan feliz que solo quiero quedarme contigo a charlar. El Edward de antes estaba muy apagado, tu vida era trabajar, existir… Es increíble cuánto te ha cambiado el amor.

Suspiré y asentí.

—A pesar de lo complejo que ha sido el camino, volvería a vivir mil veces lo mismo por estar con ella.

—Encontraste a tu mitad, Edward, eres muy afortunado.

Lo miré y sonreí.

—Tienes razón, Jake, soy un afortunado.

Luego de estar un rato con mi mejor amigo, decidí irme al departamento para esperar a Bella, que estaba acompañando a Rosalie en el último control de su embarazo. Ella ya estaba por dar a luz, su vientre abultado era impresionante.

Cuando llegué a casa, vi que había luz en el interior por lo que rápidamente me acerqué, sintiendo el movimiento rápido en mi corazón.

—Bella, mi amor —exclamé, muy alegre.

Al entrar y ver la silueta de cara a la luz de la luna y la ciudad, sentí una fuerte sensación de desilusión, como también de flamante ira.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —bramé, haciéndole dar un respingo.

Charlotte se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No te das cuenta que estás invadiendo propiedad privada? ¿Cómo demonios te infiltraste aquí?

Tragó, bastante nerviosa.

—Aún conservas el mismo código, siento tener que haber entrado aquí sólo para verte un momento —me dijo.

Respiré hondo y de forma cansina.

—Vete o llamaré a seguridad —le insistí. No quería perder mi tiempo volviendo a hablar con ella.

—¡Edward, tienes que escucharme!

—¿¡Qué quieres que escuche!? —grité, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Todo lo que pasó, especialmente hace unos días, ¿no lo crees?

Cerré los ojos, buscando los últimos vestigios de mi paciencia.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? Todo ocurrió, ¿cambiará algo las cosas?

Ella alargó la mano al verme los golpes de más cerca, ya más sanos, pero entonces la devolvió hacia su rostro, apretándola con fuerza.

—Probablemente no, pero al menos disminuirá mi culpa.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Así que esto se trata de redimirte a ti misma? ¿En qué cambia, Charlotte? Yo sigo sin sentir nada por ti, ¿quieres que ahora te odie?

Pestañeó, envuelta en lágrimas, pero sinceramente no me hizo sentir nada.

—No, pero sabes que soy egoísta, al menos yo me sentiré mejor conmigo misma.

Levanté las cejas y miré hacia otro lado, huyendo de toda la ira que me consumía.

—Peter y yo estamos mal hace mucho tiempo, sabe que no siento nada por él desde hace años. —Suspiró. Me volví a mirarla para sólo comprobar que ella lo hacía conmigo, probablemente fantaseando algo que jamás volvería a pasar entre nosotros—. Cuando llegó esa carta anónima afirmando que tú y yo habíamos sido amantes durante un tiempo, no le costó nada creerlo, pero de mí, no de ti. —Sonrió, sabiendo lo irónico de eso.

—¿Carta anónima? ¿De qué hablas? —inquirí, endureciendo mi gesto.

Charlotte sostuvo la mirada, como si estuviera preparada para lo que tenía que decirme.

—Un día antes del aniversario de tus padres, llegó una carta a nuestro departamento, poco después que regresáramos del país…

—Luego de afirmar que se marcharían —musité con la mandíbula tensa.

Suspiró.

—Las cosas allá no estaban funcionando, mi vida con Peter no da para más, eso lo tienes más claro que nadie.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Continúa.

Una carta. ¿De quién? En mi cabeza comenzaron a gestarse diferentes remitentes, pero todo parecía tan macabro que apenas y podía comprenderlo. ¿Renée? Pero, ¿cómo lo supo?

—Como te decía, anteayer llegó una carta, especialmente para Peter. —Bufó—. En ella le contaban que tú y yo habíamos sido amantes por un tiempo, cómo nos reíamos en su cara y de la forma en que lográbamos burlar su presencia. Peter me creyó capaz, pero a ti no, porque eres su primo. —Se largó a reír y luego negó—. ¿Quién podía creer que tú fueras capaz de eso?

Mantuve mi expresión de póker, inexpresivo y cínico.

—Me vi acorralada, Edward, tenemos dos hijos, uno de 6 años y otro de seis meses que nos necesita, tuve que decirle la verdad.

—Imagino que desde ahí comenzó tu infierno, ¿no? Romper mi máscara delante de mi primo no te haría sentir tan miserable.

—No tienes que tratarme de esta manera, Edward.

¿A quién quería engañar? La conocía muy bien, Charlotte no era ninguna blanca paloma. Si bien, había sido parte de su historia al cometer semejante error por mi parte, sabía muy bien que ella había estado con dos personas más antes que yo.

—¿Quién te envió esa carta? ¿Había un remitente? ¿¡Alguien!? —gruñí.

—No —respondió.

¿Cuál era el fin de eso? ¿Destruir mi imagen? Pero, ¿para qué? A mí no me importaba lo que los demás finalmente iban a pensar de mí, si tan sólo se hubiera tratado de mí, todo habría sido diferente.

—Pero eso no es todo y lo sabes.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Las fotografías —murmuré.

—Peter luego de saber todo se fue a un bar del cual no regresó hasta el día siguiente. —Su mirada avergonzada me dio lástima—. Una segunda carta llegó en la tarde, supuse que sería alguna amenaza contra mí, pero se trataban de esas fotografías.

Me llevé unos dedos al puente de mi nariz, esperando controlar mi ira.

—¿Aún sin remitente?

—Sólo venían las fotografías. Peter no las vio porque tenía una resaca inmensa, además… apenas me miró al llegar. —Pestañeó, fingiendo que eso no le importaba—. No supe cuál era el fin más que demostrarme que ustedes seguían juntos, mientras yo seguía pensando en ti.

Entrecerré mis ojos, escuchándola con atención, mientras pensaba en Renée, pues ella debió ser la única que pudo gestar todo esto.

—Así que… —Respiró hondo, dejando de mirarme—. Le mostré las fotografías a Peter.

—¿A Peter? —El tono de mi voz se elevó—. ¿De qué hablas?

Arqueó las cejas.

—Sabía que si él las veía iba a odiarte aún más y con eso tomaría las excusas perfectas para destruirte —susurró.

Me alejé de ella con la cabeza revuelta, mirando hacia la ventana para escapar de esta monstruosa realidad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Charlotte? ¿Venganza? —inquirí con seriedad, volviéndome hacia ella otra vez—. ¿Eso querías? ¿Venganza?

—Mi vida se iba a convertir en un infierno de todos modos, quería que la de Isabella también —confesó con la barbilla tiritándole al ritmo de sus pestañeos.

Me acerqué a paso rápido, enfrentándola desde más cerca. Ella sólo se puso a llorar, dándole la cara al suelo.

—Habría bastado solo conmigo, ¿no crees? ¡¿No crees?! —vociferé colérico.

Negó con rapidez.

—¡Seguías con ella! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—¡Vivir tu puta vida mientras yo disfrutaba de mi felicidad, carajo!

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y tragó.

—Yo sólo te quiero para mí y lo sabes, Edward.

Bufé, cansado.

—Pero yo no quiero nada contigo. Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes bien.

Su llanto se intensificó.

—¡Desde que regresaste de ese crucero te volviste distinto! ¡Y por ella! —gimió.

Gruñí, exhausto de sus enredos.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que hiciste por un simple capricho? —le pregunté con detenimiento—. ¿No te cabe en la cabeza?

—¡El asunto se escapó de mis manos, Edward, perdóname!

—Gracias a ti, a Peter y a toda esta mierda, dañaron a Isabella, ¡destruyeron a la persona que más me importa en esta vida! —grité.

Jadeó, pasmada al escucharme.

—De verdad te interesa ella —susurró en voz baja y con los ojos aguados de lágrimas—. De verdad…

No le contesté, pues sabía completamente la respuesta a eso. Lo que tuvimos Charlotte y yo no se asemejaba en nada a lo que Bella hizo de mí durante todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera podía compararse, hacerlo era un pecado.

—La amo, ¡es el amor de mi vida!

Su llanto se intensificó.

—Mírate, Charlotte. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Pudiste ser feliz sola, con tus dos hijos, por respeto a ellos y a ti misma, ¿no lo entiendes?

Puso mala cara y acortó nuestras distancias, mirándome a los ojos.

—Habría dado mi vida porque mi hijo fuese tuyo —susurró llena de veneno—. Todos los días me pregunto por qué no lo es.

Endurecí mi gesto.

—Estás demente, Charlotte.

—No, sólo te amo.

Me reí de forma burlesca e incrédula, ¿cómo podía seguir con esto?

—No, esto jamás sería amor, esto es oscuro y vil.

—Al parecer, ahora sabes de amor, ¿eh?

No le contesté.

—Al menos sé que ella sufre sin su familia y con eso estoy más que pagada. Mi vida es un infierno, pero la de Isabella también lo será… junto con la tuya, Edward. —Sonrió, tocándome el pecho al mismo tiempo.

Le tomé la muñeca y la alejé tan rápido como pude, atónito y vesánico frente a la oscuridad de sus deseos.

—Algún día estarán separados, saboreando el dolor… Tendrán lo que merecen y no me cansaré de desearlo hasta que eso se cumpla.

Intenté calmarme, buscar un respiro para el infierno que se gestaba en mi interior. Pero, frente a todo ello lo único que pude hacer fue acercar mis labios a su oído y susurrarle:

—Lo lograste, te odio con cada víscera de mi cuerpo, ese es el único sentimiento que puedo albergar por ti. Ahora vete, no quiero volver a saber nunca más de ti.

Cuando nos separamos, Charlotte estaba blanca como la cal y los ojos se le habían secado por completo.

De pronto, Bella entró al departamento y vio lo que pasaba.

—Edward, ¿qué hace ella aquí? —inquirió, inquieta.

Me acerqué, pero Charlotte se adelantó, llena de rabia.

—¡No estaré tranquila hasta que ustedes se separen definitivamente! —gritó, tomando a Bella del brazo.

—¡Suéltala!

—¡Y sufrirán todo lo que merecen! —insistió, dispuesta a azotarla contra la pared.

Mi corazón se apretó ante la idea y empujé a Charlotte para que la dejara en paz.

—¡Está embarazada, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —vociferé, furioso hasta los huesos.

La acerqué a mí, abrazándola.

—Embarazada —gimió Charlotte, dejando caer los hombros.

—Déjanos en paz, por favor, ya has hecho mucho, basta de tu mierda —soltó Bella, tocándose la barriga.

Tomé a Charlotte de la muñeca y la eché del departamento. Antes de cerrar, ella me miró con un odio palpable.

—Pasará, te lo juro.

Le di un portazo y corrí hasta Bella para asegurarme que estuviera bien.

—Sí, tranquilo —me susurró.

Yo le hice sentarse, pero ella me abrazó.

—No me intimidará con sus palabras —dijo—. Te amo y eso es suficiente.

Le besé la coronilla y cerré mis ojos.

—Lo siento. Esa mujer…

—Estoy bien —insistió—, estoy bien.

Respiré hondo y la apreté contra mí.

.

.

.

Revisé mi laptop mientras la veía cruzar una pierna.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy nerviosa —soltó, mordiéndose el labio.

—Pero… mi amor. —Me reí y cerré el aparato.

Me levanté y fui hacia ella.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? —inquirí, leyendo sus ojos.

Se sonrojó mientras cruzaba una pierna.

—Porque es raro que me hayan pedido nuevos exámenes sanguíneos. ¿Estás seguro que es un buen ginecólogo?

—El mejor de Manhattan. Leah me comentó que es increíblemente profesional y en cuanto ella comentó todo, él no tardó en darme un espacio para que pudiera verte. Si pidió esos exámenes es porque quiere que todo esté bien.

Ella bufó y se mordió una uña.

—Quiero mucho a mi bebé, no quiero que pase nada malo.

Le besé la frente, cuidando esa cabeza nerviosa que a veces solía aflorar. Era normal, Bella había tenido que enfrentar el designio de su hermano y la culpa por haber hecho uso de su decisión como mujer en el pasado, claro que tenía más miedo de lo normal, pero yo estaba seguro que todo estaría bien.

—Mírame —le pedí.

Lo hizo.

—Todo estará bien. Te prometo que así será.

Sonrió y me besó.

—Cuando me dices esas cosas siento que estoy tan segura. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Hundí mis dedos en sus cabellos.

—Yo tampoco sé qué haría sin ti —respondí.

Tomé su mano. Ya estábamos a buena hora. Fingí ante ella que no estaba nervioso, porque sí, claro que lo estaba. Era nuestra primera consulta con el ginecólogo, lo que significaba enfrentarse a un sinfín de cosas nuevas. Pero, ¿a quién podía engañar? Yo también estaba increíblemente feliz.

Afuera, mis asistentes estaban pendientes de nosotros. Sabían que algo pasaba, pero ninguno de los dos quería decírselo a nadie hasta que, bueno, pasáramos la prueba de fuego: las doce semanas.

—Que tengan buena tarde, Sres. Cullen —dijo Zafrina, despidiéndose de nosotros.

—¿Cuándo tendrá la nueva junta, Sr. Cullen? —preguntó el director técnico.

—Posponla hasta nuevo aviso. Mi esposa y yo estaremos juntos cuanto podamos.

Bella sonrió, elevando esas mejillas rosadas que me volvían loco. A ella le gustaba escuchar que el tiempo juntos era mi prioridad y así era. Quería quitarle de la cabeza esa idea de que para mí importaba algo más que ella y nuestro hijo, porque no era así, ¡nunca había sido de esa manera!

Le abrí la puerta del coche y mientras me daba la vuelta, recibí una llamada de mi padre, la cual preferí no contestar.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

La consulta con el ginecólogo estaba llena de mujeres embarazadas y algunas parejas. Nunca creí que estaría en esta posición, no hasta ahora. Pasé cerca de quince años asumiendo que nunca tendría hijos y que, bueno, jamás iba a enamorarme.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Bella se acomodó el cabello a un lado, con esas florecillas en sus cabellos. El sol le daba justo de frente, lo que hacía que su piel brillara con suavidad. Sus mejillas seguían rojizas, así como sus labios llenos. Vaya que estaba enamorado y esto no dejaba de crecer.

—Eres la mamá más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto —solté.

Ella pestañeó y se comenzó a reír.

—Soy muy afortunado.

—Isabella Cullen —llamó la secretaria. Los dos nos levantamos—. El doctor los está esperando.

Cuando entramos, Bella me tomaba la mano con mucha fuerza. El médico estaba de pie y enseguida nos tendió la mano.

—Bienvenidos. Tomen asiento.

No dejamos de tener nuestras manos entrelazadas, aunque estuviéramos sentados. El médico miró nuestro contacto y sonrió.

—Así que amigo de Leah Black.

—Desde hace años —respondí.

—Asistí el parto de sus tres hijos, ¡una mujer simpática! —Se rio—. Ahora bien, quiero saber… ¿Cuál es tu edad, Isabella?

—Veintiocho.

—¿Usabas algún método anticonceptivo?

Asintió.

—Orales.

—Perfecto.

Él comenzó a anotar, pero enseguida dejó a un lado su actividad.

—Están nerviosos.

Bella asintió.

—Primer hijo, ¿no?

—Sí.

El médico sonrió.

—¿Trajeron los análisis que pedí?

Ella asintió y se los entregó. Él se puso a leer y por un instante su ceño se frunció de manera más marcada.

—¿Ocurre algo, doctor? —inquirí, poniéndome inquieto.

Se quitó los anteojos.

—¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo, Isabella?

Ella se puso a pensar, pero entonces contesté yo.

—Tal como pensaba. Es posible que los primeros resultados hayan estado erróneos.

Los dos nos intrigamos.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Cómo…?

—Desnúdate y ponte la bata, por favor, luego te acuestas en la camilla.

—Pero… ¿Edward estará conmigo?

—Claro que sí, es el padre.

Le di un beso suave en su frente, instándole a que lo hiciera.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella entró a la sala con la bata puesta. Estaba más nerviosa que antes, lo notaba en la manera de respirar. Me acerqué y le ayudé a ponerse en la camilla, acunándola para que se sintiera cómoda.

—Prometo que estará bien —le susurré al oído.

Respiró hondo.

El médico se acercó a la camilla, conectó un aparato y luego mostró una especie de mando largo.

—Te haremos una ecografía transvaginal, Bella, puede que moleste, pero es el más preciso del estado, estoy orgulloso de decirte que no encontrarás ninguna mejor que esta. —Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

Mi Bella asintió y esperó a que el médico hiciera su trabajo. Su mano se mantuvo junto a la mía, apretándola mientras tiritaba. La pantalla hizo algunos movimientos y entonces todo fue tan claro que me sorprendí.

—Ese es —dijo él, sonriendo.

Dejé de respirar.

La pantalla mostró un pequeño triangulito y en el medio había un pequeño _camaroncito_.

Mis ojos escocieron y sentí que lloraba de eterna felicidad. Entonces la miré y vi que ella también lloraba, completamente dichosa de ver a nuestro pequeño pez.

—Su pequeño ya mide cuatro centímetros y pesa cuatro gramos —contó el médico—. Ya abre las manos y las cierra.

—Oh Dios —gimió mi Bella, apretándome aún más la mano.

Le besé la frente mientras seguía mirando.

—Incluso, es capaz de moverse, aunque no lo notarán todavía. —Se rio.

Yo sentía que mi barbilla seguía temblando mientras seguía repartiendo besos en mi esposa.

—Ay, soy una llorona —exclamó.

—Es nuestro camarón —le susurré al oído.

Se rio.

—Edward, míralo —lloriqueó.

El doctor seguía sonriendo y de pronto encendió algo en la máquina.

—Sus órganos están en pleno funcionamiento. Me he sorprendido gratamente al ver los estudios, porque tal como sospeché, su hijo no tiene siete semanas, sino diez.

Y ahí, sentimos un sonido fuerte y vivo, rápido como un picaflor. Bella y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos, concluyendo lo mismo.

—Está muy vivo —señaló finalmente el profesional—. Les presento el latido de su bebé.

El sonido seguía siendo fuerte, con una fuerza que parecía decirnos " _¡miren, papi y mami, es como su amor, muy fuerte!_ ".

Nunca había sentido algo como esto, un amor tan fuerte que pudiera compartir con alguien más y que, después de todo, nos diera un regalo vivo y que significaba un camino eterno de un romance que iba a vivirlo hasta el final de mis días, porque ahí estaba nuestro hijo, viviendo intensamente a la par de nuestro completo amor.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido el tumulto de emociones? Siento haberles dado tan grande susto, pero los sueños muchas veces son metáforas que a nosotros los humanos nos hace entender algunas partes de nuestro pensar. Bella teme perderlo y ve a Renata como el odio mismo ante todos los problemas porque, inconscientemente, la asocia con todo el caos. ¿Qué les ha parecido todos los momentos juntos de ellos? Sí, Edward es consciente de cuan tonto fue al pensar que huir era lo mejor, pero ahí está, listo para defender a su pequeña familia, así como Bella, quien es capaz de todo, incluso de ir contra su propio padre. Ahora ya conocieron a su pequeño, es indudable que están felices. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco todos sus reviews. Ojalá pudiera escribir todos sus usuarios aquí, pero estoy en una carrera contra el tiempo y un dolor femenino brutal que me está matando. Espero dejarles un agradecimiento más completo a todas, como siempre lo hago, durante estos días. Espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, sus reviews hacen que me sienta entusiasmada por seguir, un gracias significa mucho para mí, además de ser mi único pago_**

 ** _Recuerden además que quienes dejen su review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado a su cuenta, y si no tienen, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros. Solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás unirte_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	48. Capítulo 46: La medicina del tiempo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Oceans – Seafret**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 46:**

 **La medicina del tiempo**

" _Te quiero_

 _Sí, te quiero_

 _Porque nada se acerca a la manera en que te necesito_

 _Desearía poder sentir tu piel_

 _Y te quiero, desde el fondo de algún lugar_

 _Se siente como si hubiera océanos entre tú y yo una vez más_

 _Escondemos nuestras emociones debajo de la superficie e intentamos fingir_

 _(…) Te quiero y siempre lo haré_

 _Desearía valer la pena, pero sé lo que te mereces_

 _Sabes que preferiría ahogarme que seguir sin ti_

 _(…) Te quiero y siempre lo haré…"_

Imaginar que esa pequeña cosita estaba dentro de mí, tan vivo, era tan hermoso que ni yo podía creérmelo.

—Él aún es muy frágil —dijo de manera clara—, nuestra mamá debe estar tranquila, mantenerse en paz, ser mimada, ¿no es así, papá?

Edward siguió repartiendo besos, muy de acuerdo con las palabras del médico, todo ello mientras seguíamos sintiendo el latido de un corazón que nos unía a mí y a mi gran amor. Finalmente, él y yo nos miramos, compartiendo uno de nuestros momentos más felices hasta ahora, situándonos en nuestro paraíso, el lugar más dulce… Un hogar.

—Te amo —me susurró al oído.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

—Estoy tan feliz, cariño, no sé cómo expresarlo —expresó, limpiándose las lágrimas bajo los ojos.

Yo cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus caricias.

—Es un camaroncito —repetí—. Nuestro.

Se rio.

—Nuestro.

Cuando el médico me indicó vestirme, volví más tranquila y feliz, como si pudiera conectarme más a mi maternidad. Y aún quedaba tanto.

—Bien, quiero que estén en paz porque a simple vista, su pequeño está mejor que nunca —dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

Los dos suspiramos.

—Eso sí, Isabella debe estar en paz, ¿de acuerdo? La semana diez es una semana de transición, es importante que lo sepas.

Asentí de forma obediente.

—Doctor. Mi esposa se ha sentido más débil que de costumbre, ya se ha desmayado.

—Claro, es por la sangre que fluye hacia el pequeño. Baja la presión arterial y puede ocasionar desmayos. Es ideal que tú, Isabella, no pases por momentos tensos, debes relajarte y disfrutar de los mimos de tu esposo.

Le sonreí a mi cobrizo, quien tomó mi mano y la besó. Pero… de pronto recordé algo que aún ocasionaba heridas.

—Doctor, yo… tuve un aborto anteriormente, no espontáneo…

—Entiendo —murmuró.

—Es…

—Sí, lo comprendo, hija. —Se acercó, sonriéndome con suavidad y tranquilidad de padre—. Es momento de renacer, ¿no crees? —Luego miró a Edward—. Estará más nerviosa, cuídala, ¿sí? Aún es muy pronto para anunciar una noticia a viva voz. Sí, a la familia más cercana es adecuado, pero todavía es pronto, ¿sí?

Los dos asentimos y yo me toqué el vientre, buscando tranquilizar la incertidumbre. Era mi pequeño, iba a cuidarlo y a conocerlo, porque lo amaba.

Cuando nos despedimos de la consulta no dejaba de suspirar como si me encontrara en un cuento de hadas. Edward me acompañaba en la emoción, haciéndome sentir allí mismo.

—Así que papá debe cuidar a mamá —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él se largó a reír mientras me abría la puerta del coche. Cuando se sentó a mi lado, no tardó en poner su mano en mi barriga.

—Lo haré, siempre —ronroneó—. Solo dime lo que quieres.

—A ti.

—¿A mí?

—Quiero caricias, besos, amor… Mucho amor.

Me tomó la barbilla y me depositó suaves besos, los que no tardé en recibir con mucha necesidad.

—De verdad quiero que sea como tú —susurró mientras me miraba, será como tener a mis dos mujeres…

—Espera. —Me reí—. ¿Quieres que sea una pequeñita y no un pequeñito?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo que me pareció muy adorable.

—En realidad, lo voy a amar de todas formas, pero…

—Quieres que sea una pequeñita —insistí.

Asintió con las ilusiones en su mirada.

—Digamos que cuidar de mis dos mujeres es algo que me gusta mucho.

Pasé el dorso de mis dedos por su quijada mientras nos mirábamos.

—Quiero que sea como tú, porque cuando pensé que no podría amar a nadie tanto como te amo a ti, llegó nuestro camarón a demostrarme que es posible.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta por la emoción de escucharlo y me acomodé en su pecho.

—Yo también quiero que sea como tú —musité—. Es injusto.

Él carcajeó.

—Pues solo el destino decidirá qué nos dará, de momento, solo quiero que esté sano y muy fuerte, porque aquí ya lo espera mamá y papá.

No sabía cómo expresar el amor que sentía por ellos, mi familia. No cabía tanto sentimiento en mi pecho.

Él y yo fuimos a almorzar juntos a un restaurante muy lindo al aire libre para celebrar algo tan lindo como nuestro retoño. Edward estaba más atento que nunca, siempre ahí, tomándome la mano, mirándome, preguntándome si estaba cómoda y si necesitaba algo más. A veces yo me quedaba mirándolo cuando no se daba cuenta, contemplando su expresión de intensa felicidad. Era divino.

—Hoy es antojo de verduras salteadas —expresó, viendo cómo el garzón me dejaba el plato frente a mis ojos.

Yo sonreí, muy hambrienta.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —me susurró mientras depositaba un beso en mi sien.

Asentí mientras me metía un bocado.

Sacó su móvil y abrió el navegador, desde donde me mostró algo que me dejó con la boca abierta.

—¿Lo ves? —inquirió, entusiasta.

—¿Es…?

—La casa que quiero para nosotros en Sevilla.

Lo miré, incrédula.

Era un lugar al lado del mar, ¡demasiado increíble para ser cierto!

—En cuanto lo vi supe que te gustaría.

—Edward, está lleno de…

—Flores —susurró.

Me puse una mano en el pecho y tragué.

—Tiene tres grandes habitaciones, lo que es perfecto, la habitación del bebé estaría increíble.

—Oh, Edward.

—Será nuestro hogar número dos, ¿qué me dices?

—¿Número dos?

Su sonrisa genuina de travesura. ¿Qué planeaba?

—Tengo una sorpresa para cuando nos casemos aquí.

Me quedé en blanco al escucharlo y él carcajeó nuevamente.

—Quiero que lo hagamos aquí, con la familia.

Pestañeé.

—La que tuvimos fue hermosa para los dos pero quiero volver a celebrarlo y poder darte lo que es mío aquí, en este país.

—Edward, eso es… hermoso, pero no sé si los demás…

Me callé cuando lo vi sonreír con un pequeño dejo de tristeza.

—Lo sé, pero nuestros amigos también son nuestra familia.

Me agarré de su cuello y lo besé de manera intensa.

—Te amo muchísimo.

—Y yo a ti, mi Insaciable.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me recosté en su hombro mientras me tocaba la barriga. Estaba que explotaba, pero satisfecha y feliz. En menos de un segundo sentí mi móvil y al ver el remitente me cohibí un poco.

—¿Quién es, amor? —me preguntó Edward.

—Emmett —susurré.

—Contéstale, cariño.

—No lo sé, aún estoy dolida.

—Yo lo entiendo, contéstale —me instó.

Respiré hondo y apreté el botón para responderle.

—Hola, Emmett.

—Hola, Bella. —Se escuchaba emocionado, no supe por qué—. Lo único que quería era escuchar tu voz… —Se quebró.

—Emmett, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirí, preocupada.

Hizo una pausa.

—Rose está teniendo al bebé.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. —Sollozó, sacándome un gemido—. Te quiero aquí, hermana, estoy tan feliz y tan vacío sin ti.

Sentí mis ojos llorosos y miré a mi cobrizo, quien parecía muy preocupado también.

—Iré de inmediato, no tardaré… Te quiero, todo saldrá bien.

—Te quiero, Bells.

Cuando corté, no pude dejar de sonreír.

—Va a nacer.

—¿El bebé de Rose?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces vamos —me instó.

—Estoy tan feliz.

Sonrió y me besó la frente.

Partimos en el coche a buena velocidad. Yo estaba nerviosa por mi amiga e imaginé todo el asunto de tener a mi bebé. Debía generar muchas emociones a la vez. Cuando llegamos al hospital, Edward y yo corrimos hasta el mesón de maternidad, preguntando por Rose. En cuanto nos indicaron dónde esperar, vimos a Emmett quitándose la mascarilla verde, completamente a solas y a la espera de que algún miembro de su familia llegara. En el instante en que me vio, sus cuencas brillaron y su sonrisa afloró. Él seguía vistiendo con el típico traje quirúrgico, transluciendo su felicidad de manera muy intensa.

—Bella, llegaste —gimió tras la ventanilla.

Yo tenía los ojos llorosos ante la emoción, mientras Edward me cuidaba las espaldas, siempre ahí, pendiente de mí.

Una enfermera le habló cuando él iba a acercarse y entonces volvió a la salita. Pasaron un par de minutos, regresando con un pequeñito muy gordito entre sus brazos. Yo me llevé una mano al pecho, sintiendo la emoción de ver a mi primer sobrino entre los brazos de mi hermano. Fue tan precioso y en medio de todas las circunstancias que me rodeaban, que simplemente boté un par de lágrimas.

—Mira, ¿no es hermoso? —preguntó Emmett, sosteniéndolo y abriendo las mantitas para mostrármelo.

Tenía los ojos de Rose, pero era idéntico a mi hermano. Me pareció un bebé tan hermoso, rosado y brillante, sano como un ángel. Y yo no dejaba de llorar.

—Emmett, es tan lindo —expresé, tomándome las mejillas a falta de otra cosa.

—Lo es.

—Hey, amigo, hola —saludó mi Bombón, moviendo los dedos frente a la ventana. Mi sobrinito lo miró, muy curioso y vivo.

Fue muy emocionante.

Mi hermano nos miró mientras lo mecía, como si le dijera " _mira, son tus tíos, los que pronto te darán un primo con quien jugar_ ".

—Bienvenido a la familia, Keith —exclamó, moviéndole su manito para decirnos adiós.

—Adiós, Keith —dijimos Edward y yo, despidiéndonos.

Cuando se separaron de la ventanilla, tomé la mano de mi marido y nos acomodamos en las sillas de la sala de espera. Yo estaba ansiosa por ver a mi mejor amiga, pero debía esperar. Mi cobrizo escondió sus labios en la curva de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con sus dedos.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó.

—Muchísimo. Emmett se ve tan feliz.

—Sobre todo porque estás aquí.

Sonreí y me cobijé debajo de su barbilla. Edward se rio y me dejó besos suaves, justo cuando mi padre, Sue y Todd llegaban. Era la primera vez que papá nos veía expresarnos con libertad y sin tapujos, demostrando nuestro amor.

Los dos nos levantamos, Edward interponiéndose delante de mí en un segundo.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Swan —saludó con cortesía pero con seriedad. Estaba siendo claro: no iba a permitir escándalos ni malos ratos para mí.

Yo tomé su brazo para que bajara un poco la guardia, aunque lo entendía.

—Hola, Sue… Hola, Todd —añadió, suavizando su voz.

—¡Tío Edward! —exclamó mi hermanito pequeño, añadiéndole la inocencia y la bondad a un momento de tensión.

Papá no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia adelante para dejar de mirarnos. Sue no lo siguió y prefirió quedarse con nosotros, mientras Todd aplaudía, muy contento. Él era el más feliz de vernos. Edward no aguantó y acortó la distancia entre los dos, abrazándolo con fuerza. La imagen fue muy bonita, tanto para mí como para Sue, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Bella me dijo que iban a irse —soltó él, muy triste.

—Sí, es lo mejor, pero siempre eres bienvenido a ir a vernos. Además, no nos quedaremos ahí para siempre.

—¿Volverán con el bebé? —preguntó.

Edward sonrió y yo caminé hacia mi hermanito.

—Claro, tú lo conocerás —respondí, dándole un beso en sus cabellos.

—¿No crees que serán unos muy buenos padres, Todd? —preguntó Sue, llamando nuestra atención.

—¡Sí! ¿Yo podré jugar con él?

Nos reímos.

—Claro que sí.

Mi hermanito me buscó y me abrazó junto con Edward, lo que para mí se tradujo en lo mucho que ya nos estaba extrañando, aunque los dos no nos hayamos ido todavía.

Al rato llegó la familia de Rose, quienes se comportaron como siempre, alegres y entusiastas. Mientras papá se comportaba como si no pasara nada con ellos presentes, sus gestos seguían siendo distantes con nosotros. Me habría gustado mostrarle las fotografías de su otro nieto, el que aún no nacía y estaba aún dentro de mí pero preferí no hacerlo, porque, la verdad, sentí que mi hijo no merecía un abuelo como él y eso dolía como el infierno.

—Ten —me dijo mi esposo, tendiéndome un chocolate caliente.

Le sonreí.

—Gracias, cariño.

Beberlo fue reponedor. Ya llevábamos un buen rato en la sala, realmente porque esperaba decirle a Rose que tuviera un buen reposo. Sin embargo, ser testigo de mi relación con mi propio padre era agotador.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

—Nada de qué preocuparte —respondí.

Me dio besos cariñosos en la sien y en mi mejilla, al fin libres. Eso era lo que más me ponía feliz.

—Edward —llamó Emmett, acercándose a nosotros.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría hablar algo contigo, ¿puedo?

Yo los miré, expectante.

—Prometo que es algo bueno.

Sonreí.

—Veamos qué pasa —dijo Edward, sonriendo también.

Ambos se alejaron unos asientos más allá, sentados frente a frente. Yo podía escuchar pero preferí abocarme a mirar mi móvil para darles más intimidad.

—Edward, no sé por dónde comenzar, siento que te debo una disculpa muy sincera.

—Emmett, no creo que…

—Yo sí lo creo —interrumpió mi hermano—. Debí defenderte y no porque tú no pudieras, pudiste devolverle la mano a mi padre por lo que te estaba haciendo, pero amas a mi hermana y sé que solo aceptaste los golpes porque sabías que a ella le iba a doler verlos en ello.

Mi cobrizo no contestó.

—No he dejado de pensar en la manera en que lloraba Bella, verla sufrir es algo que nunca me he perdonado, ¿sabes? Porque ya pasó en nuestra infancia. Deberías odiarme por ello, porque no pude defenderla tampoco cuando ha sido la persona que más se ha preocupado por todos nosotros. Hemos sido injustos y lo digo por todos quienes conforman mi familia. Es la primera vez que mi hermana se enamora, la cuidan y la protegen, incluso de nosotros mismos, no merece esto.

—No, no lo merece. Amo a tu hermana, Emmett, y quiero hacerla feliz.

Mi hermano se mantuvo en silencio durante un minuto, como si pensara correctamente en las palabras.

—Bella no pudo encontrar a un hombre mejor que tú —susurró finalmente—, y estoy muy feliz de que mi sobrino tenga un padre que ama a su mamá como lo haces. Confío en que la cuidarás y la amarás siempre, Edward.

Emmett se emocionó, pero enseguida se rio.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco sentimental debido a todo esto del parto.

De reojo vi cómo mi cobrizo le palpaba el hombro.

—Estaría igual —respondió—. Me imagino en tu lugar y sé que todo se traduciría en felicidad y emoción.

—La paternidad es bellísima, Edward, la disfrutarás mucho.

—Sí, ya lo hago, es solo que… —Suspiró—. Quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—Lo harás, eres un buen hombre y eso es un buen camino. Ser padre es difícil, aún queda mucho por delante, pero entre dos todo es magnífico.

Dejé de escuchar porque noté que la madre de Rose me llamaba desde el pasillo.

—Cariño, Rose quiere verte.

Fui de inmediato, emocionada por ella. La habitación individual estaba al final y todo estaba decorado con flores y globos. Rose tenía a su bebé en su pecho mientras le sobaba la espalda, mirándolo con amor.

—Hola —saludé con timidez.

—Hola, ¡entra! No actúes como si fuéramos desconocidas.

—Es que no quiero despertarlo.

—Descuida, él está ansioso por ver a tía Bella.

Caminé hacia ella y le di un beso en la frente a mi mejor amiga.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti.

Sonrió.

—Todo fue muy impactante pero ya está conmigo.

Me mordí el labio y miré a Keith.

—No quiero ni pensar en eso.

Se rio.

—Pues ocurrirá y te sentirás irremediablemente feliz. Conocerlo, poder olerlo… —Cerró los ojos—. Es impagable.

Aún faltaban tantas semanas, pero sabía que el tiempo pasaba más rápido cuando lo ansiabas, y yo realmente ansiaba a mi bebé.

—¿Él está contigo?

Asentí.

—Dile que venga. —Sonrió—. Quiero que también conozca a Keith.

—Iré por él. No tardaré.

Iba cruzando el pasillo hasta la sala de espera y me encontré con Edward hablando animadamente con Todd. No quise interrumpir, se veían muy cómodos hablando.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —le dijo mi hermano.

—Y yo a ti, pero sabes que nos veremos, tarde o temprano así será.

Edward se emocionaba mucho cuando estaba con él.

—Me habría gustado poder estar más contigo.

—A mí también, pero aún queda tiempo, confía en mí, Todd —susurró mi cobrizo, dándole un abrazo suave—. Y para que sepas que te quiero, me gustaría que me dijeras qué quieres para navidad y te lo daré, lo que tú quieras.

Sonreí mientras los miraba interactuar. Edward no debía tener duda alguna de lo buen padre que iba a ser, era cosa de verlo, tan dulce y paternal. Me llenaba el corazón de amor.

—Es que… lo que quiero no puedo tenerlo —respondió mi hermanito en voz baja, un poco entristecido.

Yo arqueé las cejas, tal como mi Bombón, que lo miraba sin entender.

—¿Y qué es?

Suspiró.

—Me gustaría poder patinar.

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Los niños de la escuela tienen patinetas muy lindas, me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero no puedo caminar.

Edward tragó.

—Y en la tele se ve muy divertido.

—Quizá… no sea tan imposible —dijo mi marido, dándole un apretón cariñoso en la nariz.

Mi hermanito sonrió, pero en sus ojos percibí la tristeza de ver un sueño tan simple imposibilitado para él. Me sentí tan mal que preferí acercarme y fingir que no había escuchado.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté, tragándome el nudo.

—Sí, cariño, todo bien —respondió Edward—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Rose quiere verte.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. —Sonreí—. Quiere que conozcas a Keith.

—Vamos.

Nos despedimos de Todd y caminamos hacia la sala. Cuando Rose nos vio, su mirada se alegró muchísimo más.

—Están aquí, mira a tus tíos, Keith —le dijo a su hijo—. Me hace tan feliz verlos así, tan libres.

Edward me besó el hombro, justo detrás de mí.

—¿Quieren tomarlo?

Pestañeé.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, así practican. —Se rio.

Me atreví, viéndolo tan pequeñito, pero lo hice. Él se movía con los ojitos cerrados, empuñando sus manitos. Su olor hizo que sintiera cosquillas en la panza, como si ya pudiera saborear la sensación de tener a mi hijo conmigo.

—Está muy despierto —susurró Edward, acercándose más.

No era la primera vez que teníamos a un bebé con nosotros pero sí la primera desde que sabíamos que seríamos padres. La emoción fue tal que ambos nos acercamos más mientras sosteníamos al retoño de Rose.

—¿Quieres tomarlo? —le pregunté a mi Bombón.

Sonrió.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.

Se lo entregué mientras sentía la mirada de Rose y en cuanto Edward lo tuvo entre sus brazos, sentí que podía visualizarlo cada vez más. Él era grande, fuerte y muy varonil, lo que resultaba francamente adorable teniendo a un pequeño tan indefenso; lo amé más.

—Serán unos muy buenos padres —dijo Rose, llamando nuestra atención.

Los dos miramos, curiosos.

—Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, pero voy a extrañarlos.

—No digas eso…

—Ya sé, lloras por todo. —Se rio, sacándonos una sonrisa—. Pero de verdad, voy a extrañarlos, sea cual sea el tiempo que demoren allá. Voy a esperarlos y a mi sobrino también. Y te adoro, amiga, mereces a un hombre como Edward.

Mi cobrizo me abrazó y luego le entregó el bebé a su madre, diciéndole adiós para que ella pudiera descansar. Finalmente nos despedimos de manera cálida, sin saber cuándo íbamos a volver a vernos, la única certeza era que, al menos, sabía que tenía una amiga que nos deseaba los mejores designios para el futuro y eso me tranquilizaba profundamente.

.

.

.

Quedaban seis días para marcharnos a Sevilla. Parecía que el tiempo pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mis náuseas habían cesado un poco, pero los mareos eran intensos aún por la mañana. Aún quedaba para pasar la prueba de fuego, solo esperaba terminar pronto el primer trimestre y así poder gritar mi embarazo con tranquilidad.

Y sí, estaba increíblemente feliz.

Edward había tenido que ir de urgencia a su trabajo, por lo que me quedé toda la mañana a solas. A mitad de esta, recibí unas llamadas por parte de mi antiguo trabajo, justo desde secretaría, pero preferí no contestar.

Tenía unas ganas de dormir horribles y me dolían los senos.

—Mira lo que le haces sentir a mamá —comenté, mirándome la barriga.

Me estiré un poco y cuando iba a tomarme la vitamina, volví a sentir el sonido de mi móvil. Era Aro. ¿Qué diablos quería?

—Buenos días —solté, recelosa.

—Hola, Isabella, tanto tiempo.

Escuchar su voz ahora me resultaba repugnante.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, Sr. Vulturi? Disculpe la grosería, pero no estoy interesada en saber de usted…

—A nosotros nos une más de lo que imaginas, Isabella.

—¿De qué habla?

—Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

—Pues no estoy interesada…

—Es sobre mi sobrina.

—No me interesa, Sr. Vulturi.

—¿Aún cuando eso implica a Edward?

Respiré hondo y miré hacia el techo.

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él puedo hablarlo directamente con su persona, no con usted, Sr. Vulturi, por favor, déjeme en paz.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy. Adiós.

Cuando corté, guardé el móvil, muy enojada.

—Maldito viejo de mierda —solté, justo cuando Edward venía entrando al departamento.

—Hey, ¿y esa boca?

Vino hacia mí, guapísimo con ese traje increíble. De solo verlo se me enloquecía la respiración.

—Ups.

Me dio una vuelta y me besó de manera apasionada.

—Llegaste temprano.

—Claro, ¿esperabas que fuera a quedarme ahí todo el día? Qué aburrido —ronroneó, pasando su nariz por mi rostro—. ¿Quién es el viejo de mierda?

Suspiré mientras jugaba con los botones de su traje.

—Aro me llamó.

Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Y eso por qué? No me digas que quiere recompensarte por toda la mierda que hizo.

Negué.

—Habló de Renata —gruñí.

Su ceño se frunció aún más y su mandíbula se tensó.

—No sé qué quiere.

—Hijo de puta —refunfuñó.

—Ni siquiera quiero que esto nos cague el día.

Se quedó pensativo.

—Bells, hay algo que…

Su teléfono sonó y él contestó, algo frustrado.

—Hola —saludó, calmando un poco el tono de su voz—. Sí, claro, vamos ahí enseguida. En media hora. Nos vemos.

Enarqué una ceja mientras lo veía colgar.

—¿Y eso?

Sonrió.

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Quieres verla?

—¿Cuántas sorpresas eres capaz de darme?

—¿En el día o en la vida?

Me reí.

—Muchas, créeme, tengo una vida para eso.

Le di un beso corto y busqué mi abrigo.

—Hey, Sr. Calabaza, ven aquí —llamó él, tomando la correa.

Mi perro corrió hacia él con la lengua afuera, amándolo como si nunca lo hubiera odiado con anterioridad.

Ahora eran uña y mugre.

—En realidad, son dos sorpresas —susurró, encendiendo el coche—. Iremos a una primero, ¿estás lista?

—¡Claro que sí, capitán!

.

El destino era en medio de Brooklyn y Manhattan, donde solo había bosques y ríos que desembocaban en los más grandes. Parecía un bosque encantado con praderas cercanas, donde apenas pude divisar una casa al fondo pero no con detalle.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Qué curiosa resultaste, mi amor.

—¡Cuéntame!

—Sht.

—Mandón.

—Un mandón que te ama como nadie.

Le mostré la lengua y él me guiñó un ojo.

Siguió manejando por un camino de piedras hasta que encontró una valla de hierro muy bonita. Él sacó un mando desde la guantera y apretó un botón, abriendo la valla alta, como si nos diera la bienvenida hacia adelante.

—Oh, vaya.

Edward solo seguía sonriendo y envió el coche hacia adelante.

Yo me quedé mirando el paisaje, notando la belleza de los árboles y las flores. ¿Me había traído a alguna cena al aire libre…?

—Bienvenida —soltó, apoyándose en el volante.

—¿A qué…?

Miré al frente y me encontré una casa inmensa. Salí del coche con las cejas levantadas y las palabras a medio decir, muy asombrada. Edward me siguió con Sr. Calabaza, que se fue brincando hacia adelante.

—¿Qué lugar es este, Edward?

Era una moderna casa construida entre árboles y flores. Era muy grande, con ventanas amplias y una decoración preciosa, llena de vida. El camino de piedras llevaba hacia la entrada, con una invitación imposible de resistir.

—Nuestro hogar —respondió, tomándome la cintura y el vientre.

Me giré a mirarlo.

—¿Es una broma?

Sonrió y negó.

—Es nuestra.

Boté el aire, intercambiando miradas hacia la casa y luego hacia él, una y otra vez.

—P-pero…

—Me parece que nuestro camarón no puede vivir en un lugar tan alto, inseguro y frío como el departamento, ¿o sí?

Estaba perpleja.

—Quiero que corra, que juegue, que crezca en un ambiente tranquilo, lleno de paz, con flores, con agua y con nosotros siendo felices junto a él —susurró, besándome el cuello—. Sé que estaremos un tiempo en España pero también sé que no soportarás mucho sin Todd, sin tus amigos y sin las personas que te han acompañado, por lo que quise traerte a conocer nuestra casa, la que planeaba mostrarte cuando terminase de construirse.

Me mordí el labio con los ojos llorosos.

—No sabes las fantasías que he tenido con ver a nuestro hijo aquí. Quiero crear un espacio solo para él, lleno de naturaleza, mientras tú y yo nos amamos… aquí.

—Edward, pero… es demasiado.

—¿Demasiado? ¿Por qué?

—Es que… Mírala, es tan… linda, tan grande… Yo…

—Eres mi esposa, Isabella, mi Flor de Colores, esto es nada a comparación de lo que quiero y puedo hacer por ti.

Mi barbilla tembló.

—No puedo creerlo, es tan cálida, ya me imagino la decoración, los colores…

—Y es tuya —añadió—. Tuya y mía. Puede que se vea muy grande, pero nuestro pequeño podrá correr, ¿lo imaginas?

Dejé escapar unas lágrimas mientras visualizaba eso en mi cabeza.

—¿Y ves ese prado? —me apuntó, unos metros más allá.

Asentí, con un nudo en mi garganta.

—Ahí podemos hacer el amor, porque sí, quiero amarte aquí, tocarte, sentirte… Te amo tanto, Isabella Swan. Si pudiera, te daría las estrellas.

Pegué mi mejilla en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba. Yo cerré mis ojos, sintiéndome afortunada, feliz, radiante. ¿Cómo podía seguir ampliando este amor por él sin que el corazón me estallara?

—Contigo soy inmensamente feliz, Bombón.

Miré hacia el césped, donde se estaba construyendo una fuente y un pequeño parquecito infantil. Mi pecho tembló mientras imaginaba a Edward esperando a mi hijo, aún chiquito, de brazos abiertos, con él corriendo con torpeza hasta su encuentro. Cuánto quería que sucediera, pero mientras solo restaba esperar y vivir mi embarazo con paciencia, cariño y felicidad.

—Por esa sonrisa doy mi vida —susurró, acariciando mis labios—, todo.

Finalmente me besó y yo suspiré de amor.

—¿Quieres conocer allá?

Asentí, tomando su mano.

—No entraremos aún, quiero que todo allá sea una sorpresa.

Me reí.

—Espero seas paciente hasta entonces.

—Siempre seré paciente por ti, mi amor.

Sonrió.

Nos encontramos con unos hombres cerca de la terraza. Estaban construyendo una piscina.

—¡Sr. Cullen! —exclamó uno de ellos.

—Hugo, hola —saludó mi marido.

Todos se acercaron a darnos la bienvenida.

—Quiero que conozcan a mi esposa —dijo mi cobrizo—. La dueña del lugar.

Todos sonrieron y me comenzaron a ofrecer cientos de cosas.

Vaya.

—¡Edward! —exclamó alguien.

Los dos giramos a mirar. Era una mujer muy elegante.

—Rachel, qué sorpresa.

—Veo que has venido con la Sra. Cullen —soltó ella, muy risueña—. Rachel Black, mucho gusto, arquitecta.

Nos dimos la mano.

—Es hermana de Jacob —me contó Edward.

—Es un gusto conocerla —dije.

—El gusto es completamente mío. Espero que el lugar le guste.

—Es fascinante —respondí con mucha sinceridad—. Dios, estoy muy feliz aquí.

—Pues los dejo disfrutar, la casa es suya.

Edward llevó sus labios a mis dedos y se quedó mirándome de manera pícara.

—¿Qué planeaste?

—Tengo algo más que mostrarte, mi amor.

Tiró de mí, haciendo que me metiera en el amplio jardín.

—Aquí podrás cultivar y plantar las flores que quieras. Espero que sean muchas.

—¡Por Dios, mira este lugar! ¡Es inmenso!

Me di un par de giros, alzando mi falda con el aire. Edward me miraba desde unos centímetros de distancia, riéndose de mi alegría.

—Allá, por el caminito, habrá un invernadero.

—¿Qué? —Paré.

—Sí, un invernadero… para ti.

—¡Edward! ¡Eso es demasiado!

—No para mi esposa.

Tragué.

—¡Me harás llorar a mares! ¡Estoy muy sensible!

—Solo quiero que te sientas feliz en el lugar que merecemos tú y yo.

Me subí a su cuello y él me recibió con dulzura.

—Te amo —dijo.

Le di un beso apasionado y cuando nos separamos sonreíamos.

—Y yo te amo a ti. Mucho.

.

Estaba mirando mi reloj cuando me di cuenta que me esperaba alguien en un coche. Frené mi camino hasta la tienda, inquieta. Iba a esquivar, pero de él emergió alguien que conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué haces acá, Aro? —inquirí, tensa.

Él se acercó de forma pausada.

—Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo.

—Prefiero que no…

—Necesito que me escuches.

—Pues dígame qué quiere, porque estoy muy ocupada.

Suspiró.

—Al menos hagámoslo de la manera más civilizada. El café está al frente, por favor.

Me di una pausa y asentí.

—Está bien, pues vamos. Le daré diez minutos.

Cuando me senté frente a él fue como volver mucho tiempo atrás. Y pensar que yo estimaba a este hombre, por Dios.

—Yo también quiero ser breve. Estoy haciendo esto por ti, porque te estimo.

—¿Estimarme? Sr. Vulturi, usted me sacó a patadas del trabajo, ¿cree que me trago el asunto de que fue por defender a Trace? Sé la relación que tiene usted con Renata, sé cuánto la estima y cuánto es capaz de hacer por ella, no necesita mentirme.

Asintió de manera lenta mientras depositaba un legajo sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, me la hiciste fácil al nombrarla.

—¿Qué dice?

—Quería entregarte esto. —Lo abrió, mostrándome unas fotografías.

Yo las tomé con los dedos temblorosos y me afronté a algo que, de verdad, no esperaba: era Renata saliendo del coche de Edward.

—Son de hace unas semanas.

Tragué.

—No puede ser…

—Sigue mirándolas —instó.

Miré las demás, que correspondían a la cámara de seguridad de la oficina de Edward. Al instante me las quité del frente, sintiendo náuseas. Él con ella, con Renata, mientras se abría el vestido, mostrándole los senos.

—Edward no podría…

—Quise contactarme contigo porque sé lo difícil que es para mi sobrina comprender que Edward ya no es para ella, y porque te estimo, creo que no es correcto lo que está haciendo él.

—Edward no sería capaz —dije de manera firme.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿a qué corresponde esto?

—Confío en mi esposo, Edward es un hombre que…

—Un hombre que te ocultó esto y mucho más.

Sentí mis ojos escocidos de rabia. ¡Edward no me mentiría! ¡Edward…!

Miré las fotografías una vez más.

¿Y si…?

—Tengo que irme —espeté, intentando meter las fotografías dentro del bolso. En medio del ajetreo, se me cayeron algunas cosas de dentro, derramando maquillaje, algunos papeles y las fotografías de mi hijo, justo delante de Aro. Las tomé con rapidez, aterrada de que este hombre lo supiera, porque si era así… iba a decirle a…—. Con permiso.

—Estás embarazada —soltó, muy sorprendido.

Yo me tensé y paré de caminar. En cuanto me giré arqueé las cejas con pesar.

—Aro, no le digas a Renata.

—Isabella…

—No se lo digas, aún es muy pequeñito. Renata es capaz de mucho.

—No sé si pueda, Isabella. Es mi sobrina y merece saber…

—¿Merece? ¿De qué hablas? Ella no merece nada, Aro, ¡nada! —vociferé.

Alzó la ceja y luego miró mi bolso, donde aguardaban las fotografías que me dio.

—Si quieres abrir los ojos, ve al café cercano al centro, el _Cosmopolita_. Ahora.

Caminé hacia atrás y luego me marché, encontrándome con la fuerte lluvia que caía por la ciudad. Iba a alzar la mano para tomar un taxi e irme a casa, pero entonces una punzada me clavó el corazón. ¿Y si iba? No quería dudar de Edward, pero…

Sentía los labios secos, indecisa.

Hasta que lo hice.

Caminé rápido hasta la zona centro, sintiendo mi corazón latiendo con cada vez mayor fuerza. Divisé la cafetería y cada vez que me acercaba me sentía más nerviosa, sin saber por qué. Y frente a ella, sentí que el mundo se me iba a la cabeza.

Me quedé paralizada con el corazón en la mano, incapaz de moverme, sólo con un pie a medio poner en el escaparate de la cafetería. Por un instante pensé que no podía ser cierto, era imposible que Edward estuviera con ella, no después de lo que tanto me dijo, pero estrechando la mirada y fijándome con más atención, me di cuenta de que sólo estaba dudando de lo que tenía delante de mis ojos por mera negación, porque eran precisamente ellos, el cabello de Edward era imposible de confundir, así como su rostro de perfil, a centímetros de Renata, que desde que llegó a mi vida, su semblante nunca pudo desaparecer de mi cabeza.

Por un instante me planteé alejarme, como si eso fuese a borrar la imagen que tenía delante de mis ojos, pero me armé de valor y me puse detrás del letrero de la cafetería, mirándolos desde la distancia de manera absorta. Edward estaba muy cerca de ella, la miraba con las cejas arqueadas, había dolor en su mirada y algo más que no logré apreciar desde la lejanía en la que me encontraba. Esa mirada me dejó perpleja, porque de todas las veces que fui testigo de sus miradas hacia ella, todas distaban enormemente de la que tenía ahora. Renata, por su lado, estaba sentada al frente de él con los hombros caídos y las piernas cruzadas, con el tronco acercado a la mesa, como si ansiara su contacto. Ellos hablaban, no parecía una discusión, sino una charla profunda e intensa. Renata, en un momento, le tomó la mano y Edward no puso especial resistencia, lo que provocó la caída de mis hombros. Entonces ella comenzó a llorar de manera muy profusa, haciendo que él le tomara de los hombros y la acercara a él. Renata escondió el rostro en su pecho de la misma manera en que lo hice yo, envolviéndose en su abrazo.

Sentía que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos.

—Renata, sabes que yo…

—Edward —sollozó ella.

—Debes dejar de hacer esto, te lo suplico, por tu bien.

—Siento comportarme de esta manera, pero eres la única persona que necesito en este momento. Cuando me lo dijeron, solo pensé en ti, por eso fui a buscarte a la oficina todas esas veces, y de verdad lamento haber hecho que te quedaras más tiempo esa noche…

—Renata, te ofreciste delante de mí… Te desnudaste… Lo único que has hecho es darme problemas.

Tragué, mientras concluía que hablaban de aquella noche en la que yo le supliqué a Edward que viniera temprano a casa y él finalmente regresó entrada la madrugada, ese día que… planeaba decirle de forma tan feliz que íbamos a tener un bebé.

¿Se había quedado con ella?

En ese mismo instante jadeé, caminando hacia atrás con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con los restos de corazón aún latiendo en esos miles de pedazos. De todos los desgarros que había sentido en mi vida, ninguno se asemejaba a este, a esta sensación inminente de ahogo y muerte. Todos los miedos que una vez me paralizaron de forma prepotente esta vez dejaron de ser fantasmas escondidos y se transformaron en realidad.

De pronto, se me subió un fuego fatuo por el estómago hasta la garganta, mezclándose con rabia y desesperación. Dejé de retroceder en ese momento y partí nuevamente hacia el escaparate, sólo que esta vez me adentré a la terraza con las manos apretadas y con las uñas enterradas en la carne de mis palmas. Paré justo al lado de su mesa, interrumpiendo la sesión de llanto de esta maldita hija de puta. Primero me miró Renata, que en un segundo cambió de expresión, y luego me miró Edward, que de un momento a otro dejó caer el rostro.

—Siempre lo supe —exclamé con la barbilla tiritándome por el frío de la lluvia sobre mi cuerpo y la rabia que me carcomía el organismo.

Edward frunció el ceño con las cejas arqueadas y luego negó de forma desesperada.

—Siempre, siempre lo supe. —Fui bajando el tono de mi voz, cayendo en cuenta de esta realidad.

Él se levantó del asiento de forma rápida e intentó acercar sus manos a mí, pero yo me hice para atrás, elevando las manos para que no se atreviera. No podía soportar el que sus manos hace sólo un minuto hayan estado en el cuerpo de ella.

—Bella —me llamó, casi implorándome.

—¡No me toques! —le advertí con un grito desesperado—. ¡No quiero más mentiras! ¡No quiero más ilusiones! ¡Estabas con ella cuando yo te pedí que vinieras conmigo! ¡Yo que soy tu esposa, jodida mierda!

Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, pero mi orgullo aún era muy fuerte, sabía lo mucho que debía estar disfrutándolo esa arpía.

Renata miró al suelo y se alejó un poco, pero yo sólo quería tomarla de los hombros y que me dijera por qué había llegado a mi vida, por qué simplemente no se quedó allá y por qué tenía que existir. Pero de nada servía, porque Edward iba a seguir pensando en ella aunque su existencia sólo se redujera a recuerdos.

—¡Cuando yo más te necesité no fuiste capaz de ir conmigo porque estabas con ella! —gemí—. Después de todo, creo que tengo razón.

—Bells… Mi amor…

—Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, ella es importante para ti, ¿no?

—Si tan sólo me escucharas…

—¡No quiero escucharte! No quiero volver a hacerlo, ¡no quiero! Después de todo, ¿mi amor no fue suficiente? —le pregunté, temerosa de la respuesta.

Edward tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentaba tocarme, pero yo me alejaba, porque si lograba abrazarme iba a hacerme pedazos.

—Por Dios, cariño, no es lo que piensas…

—¿No lo es? —inquirí, sacando las fotografías que me dio Aro—. ¿Y esto? ¿Qué es?

Se las esparcí por la cara mientras intentaba respirar. En un efímero segundo vi a Renata a los ojos, notando la fuerza de su odio hacia mí.

—¿Quién te dio esto? —preguntó Edward, sosteniendo las fotografías con las manos temblorosas.

—¿Importa? ¿De verdad importa?

—Mi amor, no puedes hacerme esto ahora…

—¿Yo no puedo hacerte esto? —Alcé mi voz—. ¿Yo?

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, asfixiado. Edward tenía el rostro crispado de dolor, me miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba como si nunca me hubiera visto de esta manera.

—No sabes de qué hablas, ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza ese día… ¡Cálmate y déjame explicarte lo que ocurre, Bella, por favor!

Sentía los murmullos detrás de mí porque estábamos rodeados de gente pero no me importó.

—Bella, quizá deberías calmarte un poco y no hacer un escándalo —comenzó a decir Renata, que tenía una mano en la frente ante la súbita vergüenza de este espectáculo.

Sentí que me pitaron los oídos y di un paso hacia ella, nublada por la furia. Edward me sujetó, impidiéndome que avanzara y yo me deshice de su toque tan rápido como pude.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate un maldito minuto de tu puta vida! —vociferé.

Levanté la mano y se la estampé en la cara, empujándola contra la mesa.

—No te metas conmigo, Renata Vulturi, ¡no te metas conmigo!

Ella se sujetó la mejilla mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

—Bella —jadeó Edward, igualmente sorprendido.

—Me mentiste cuando ella fue a la oficina, te supliqué que te quedaras conmigo y no fuiste hasta entrada la madrugada. ¿Qué hacían? Dímelo.

—Déjala, Edward, ella nunca te ha merecido —me interrumpió Renata, tomándolo de la mano.

Mi cobrizo frunció el ceño y se soltó de manera brusca.

—Fuiste tú —espetó, bufando—, tú y el imbécil de Aro, ¿no es así? Mientras yo… —Gruñó—. Qué estúpido.

—Edward —suplicó Renata.

—Sal de mi vista —exclamó, mirándola con asco.

Yo comencé a marearme y a sentirme muy extraña, por lo que me alejé a trompicones.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Edward, viniendo hacia mí.

Me atrapó la muñeca y me impidió seguir avanzando. La lluvia nos caía a ambos de manera tórrida, como si sintiera la agonía de nuestra situación.

—Yo te amo a ti, Bella, ¡a ti! —espetó, furioso—. ¡Soy capaz de todo por ti! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y solté el gemido.

—Pero me mentiste —sollocé—. ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Su rostro volvió a crisparse.

—¡Jamás le toqué un solo cabello, Isabella! ¿Crees que de verdad lo haría? ¡Solo te deseo a ti, maldita sea! Tú eres mi esposa, yo solo te quiero a ti… solo a ti.

Yo temblaba, sintiendo la adrenalina en mi cuerpo.

—Dios mío —exclamé, más mareada aún—. ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué actúo así?

No me reconocía, no reconocía a la Isabella de siempre, ahora… estaba comportándome como una mujer débil, insegura e incapaz. ¡No era yo! Estaba enviando al carajo mi matrimonio y al amor de mi vida por el miedo irrevocable a ser abandonada. Sentía que Renée me decía una y otra vez lo mismo: " _¿lo ves? Nadie jamás va a amarte_.

Pero Edward lo hacía, ¿no? Y yo… yo actué como… como si…

—Sé que hay cosas que no te he dicho, pero es demasiado, ibas a afectarte, Renata lo que más ha hecho ha sido acosarme, todo ha sido difícil, pero iba a comentártelo, mi amor, iba a…

En ese segundo sentí que algo me clavaba la espalda y luego el vientre.

—Bella, amor, ¿qué ocurre?

Me sujeté de su pecho, aterrada por la manera en que mi barriga dolía.

—Me duele, Edward —gemí, llevándome la mano a la zona—. ¡Mi bebé!

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y me tocó las mejillas con suavidad.

—Tranquila, estará bien. Te llevaré al hospital.

—Edward, me duele mucho —lloré, abrazándolo—. No quiero que le pase nada malo.

—No ocurrirá, mi amor, no ocurrirá —sollozó, tomándome entre sus brazos y corriendo conmigo hasta el coche.

Pero yo estaba aterrada, porque si le pasaba algo a mi hijo yo no iba a soportarlo.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lo sé, tiene un inicio blanco y un final negro, pero ¡tranquilas! Es difícil para todas imaginar una situación como esta y de cierta forma es entendible que Bella lo haya pasado tan mal con esa bomba de emociones que de pronto llegaron a combatirla, recordemos que a pesar de todo, es aún una niña que lleva cicatrices, en especial por culpa de sus padres, su miedo al abandono es solo lo que queda de una niñez cubierta por ello. Ella sabe que no se reconoce, sabe que no es ella y sabe también que, en el fondo, Edward la ama, ¿lo peor de todo? Renata supo ocupar la debilidad de ambos: la sobreprotección que tiene Edward con Bella debido a que nunca pudo hacerlo con quienes amaba, en especial su hermana, y el miedo que tiene de sí mismo, debido a que toda su vida pasó creyendo que no es una buena persona para nadie. Ahora, él cometió un grave error, y es haber usado esa sobreprotección en su contra y en la de Bella, temiendo que los secretos que aún no pudo revelar y que vuelven al ruedo, fueran a dañar más a Bella, quien está bastante susceptible. Ahora, esas ilusiones que tienen tiemblan en medio de ese final, llevándolos al extremo. Cuéntenme qué les pareció el capítulo y, por favor, no se precipiten, aún falta por saber, en especial con este final_**

 ** _Agradezco todos sus comentarios, los he leído todos y por más que intento tener un momento para responderles a todas se me hace francamente imposible, ya todas saben que estoy lidiando con el último mes de mi universidad, ¡pero ya queda menos! Espero leerlas nuevamente a todas, de verdad que, incluso con un gracias, yo soy feliz_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas para ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	49. Capítulo 47: Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Already Gone – Sleeping At Last**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 47:**

 **Decisiones**

" _¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que queríamos?_

 _Ahora todos esos recuerdos están embrujados_

 _(…) No quería que nos consumiéramos_

 _Yo nunca vine a herirte y ahora no puedo parar_

 _Quiero que sepas que no importa dónde tomemos este camino_

 _Pero uno de los dos tiene que irse_

 _Y quiero que sepas que no pudiste haberme amado mejor_

 _(…) Sabes que te amo demasiado_

 _Te amo lo suficiente para dejarte partir…"_

 **Edward POV**

—No ocurrirá nada, mi amor, te lo prometo —repetí mientras encendía el coche.

Ella se sujetaba la barriga, mirándose ante la posibilidad de ver sangre.

—Mi bebé —gimió, temblando—. No quiero perderlo.

—No lo haremos, cariño. Sujétate.

Manejé a máxima velocidad, pasándome incluso algunas luces rojas. Llegando al hospital noté que Bella seguía llorando mientras se tomaba la barriga con más fuerza. Le di la vuelta al coche y la tomé entre mis brazos para ingresarla a la unidad cuanto antes.

—¿Cuántas semanas? —preguntó la enfermera mientras la llevaban en la silla de ruedas.

—Diez —dije, sosteniendo la mano de Bella.

Ella asintió y la ingresaron, cerrándome las puertas en las narices.

—Necesito estar con ella.

—Por el momento entrará sola.

—Pero…

—Por favor, señor, tome asiento.

—Mi amor —exclamé, esperando a que se girara a mirarme pero Bella no lo hizo.

Mis hombros decayeron.

Finalmente asentí y caminé hacia los asientos, temblando de miedo, intranquilidad y culpa, sí… culpa.

Era mi culpa que ella estuviera en estas paredes, era mi culpa si ella perdía a nuestro hijo… ¡era mi culpa! Yo le provoqué este dolor, yo lo hice y aunque nunca quise ocultarle las cosas por desconfianza o buscar mentirle, sino para protegerla de todo lo que significaba mi ex matrimonio, simplemente sabía lo que había provocado, ignorando que ocultarle lo sucedido a fin de cuentas iba a lastimarla de tal manera que no solo ella podía tener las consecuencias de mis actos, sino también mi hijo. Si algo les pasaba yo no iba a perdonármelo nunca, ¡nunca!

Caminé hasta la ventana con un nudo en la garganta y me puse a contemplar las flores del jardín, como si aquello me uniera irremediablemente a la única mujer que amaba en este mundo: Isabella. Y junto a ello, comencé a recordar el comienzo de lo que fue mi sentencia de muerte.

" _Me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla y moví mi cuello debido a la tensión. Vi el reloj y me di cuenta que ya era una hora prudente para marchar, le había prometido a Bella estar ahí y yo estaba ansioso por escuchar su noticia. ¿Qué podía ser? Especular solo me ponía más nervioso, así que preferí sorprenderme por ella._

 _Me levanté para tomar mi abrigo e ir a casa, pero una sombra me hizo mantener la cautela. Caminé hacia el pasillo, mirando hacia los lados por si era alguien que se había quedado hasta tarde, lo que era extraño, porque solo era yo quien había decidido arreglar los asuntos, dejando a los demás irse a su casa, ya que era mi responsabilidad._

— _¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunté._

 _De las sombras asomó una mujer, la que menos quería ver. Desde que había intentado seducirme, lo que menos quería era toparme con ella nuevamente. Aún intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Bella, pero me costaba, no quería que acabara pensando cosas que no eran y que con eso quisiera alejarse de mí._

— _Vete —ordené, caminando hacia atrás._

 _Durante toda la jornada había estado recibiendo intentos de_ _llamada_ _por parte de Renata, tanto en mi oficina como a mi teléfono personal, por lo que tuve que desviar sus llamadas y pedirle a Zafrina que bloqueara cualquier intento de ella por contactarme. Al parecer no era suficiente con lo que había hecho._

— _No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta acá —le dije, bufando con enojo._

 _Renata arqueó las cejas y se apretó el bolso contra el pecho._

— _Era la única manera de que tú y yo pudiéramos hablar._

 _Pasé de ella, ignorando su presencia para poder salir. Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta, Renata la cerró, poniéndose en medio de ella y yo._

— _Por favor —suplicó._

 _Suspiré, agobiado de tenerla enfrente._

— _¿Qué demonios quieres hablar? Has estado hostigándome durante días, ¿no te parece que ya es suficiente? ¡No quiero saber de ti! —exclamé, elevando mi voz—. Has intentado seducirme, ¡déjame en paz!_

 _Su barbilla tiritó en el momento y su rostro se crispó de dolor. Yo tuve que bajar la guardia, no me gustaba gritar, no me hacía bien._

— _Sé que he sido insistente, pero las cosas entre los dos no deberían seguir de esta manera —dijo, bajando los hombros._

— _Es la forma que tú quisiste, Renata, ¿has olvidado todo lo que hiciste? —inquirí, bajando la voz para que me escuchara de verdad—. Sí, yo no fui un hombre perfecto, lo sabes bien, me dediqué a trabajar y a pensar en nuestro futuro juntos, ¿y tú qué? Decidiste que era mejor acostarte con uno de mis grandes amigos y posteriormente quitarme mi primer proyecto._

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y luego miró al suelo. Ella era consciente de todo lo que había sucedido, tenía que ser muy ingenua si no esperaba una respuesta diferente._

— _Estoy tan arrepentida de eso —susurró—. Tú sabes perfectamente que perderte ha sido uno de los peores errores de mi vida._

— _Pues vive con ello._

— _¿Vas a vivir con el rencor toda tu vida?_

— _Llevo años viviendo con él, incluso antes de conocerte, sabes el por qué._

 _Movió la cabeza de manera negativa._

— _Edward —me llamó—, no puedo vivir este presente sabiendo que tú y yo al menos… no tenemos las cosas en paz._

 _Vi un llamado de auxilio en sus cuencas que me hizo bajar la guardia otra vez, hace mucho tiempo no veía esa mirada en ella._

— _Dime, ¿qué esperas? Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada. Sabes que lo intenté, cuando hiciste esa estupidez con el cuchillo en tus muñecas corrí por ti, sabiendo internamente que tú inestabilidad iba a traer errores otra vez a mi vida. ¿Y qué hiciste? Me diste la razón._

 _Se echó a llorar, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado._ _Suspiré_ _y me apoyé en mi coche con una mano, buscando calmar el agobio que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de ella._

— _¿Eso era lo que tenías que decirme? —inquirí._

 _Subió sus ojos claros hasta los míos, haciéndome rememorar todos los momentos en que ellos provocaron algo en mí. Ahora… no podía sentir nada._

— _No puedo vivir con esto que tenemos, ¡y no digas que no es nada porque no es así! —exclamó, provocando un eco en todo el lugar—. Es nuestra historia, los años juntos, el amor que teníamos. Sé que ahora no significa mucho para ti pero para mí sí. He convivido años con esto aquí dentro. —_ _Se_ _tocó el pecho—._ _Esta_ _necesidad por saber de ti, poder limpiar todo odio que tanto compartimos, ese ir y venir despiadado… Yo aún te amo, Edward._

— _¿Y qué quieres? —inquirí—. ¿Que esté contigo? ¿En serio? —Suspiré, cansado—. Eso es imposible, nunca jamás pasará, ¿sabes por qué? Porque amo profundamente a mi esposa, lo hago de una manera sincera, como nunca lo había sentido antes. Ella es la mujer de mi vida, Renata, métetelo en la cabeza, hagas lo que hagas yo no voy a ceder contigo, porque aunque me enrostres tu desnudez, tus palabras nuevas y frescas, lo que sea, yo solo deseo a una mujer y esa es Isabella._

 _Su barbilla tembló y vi el calvario en sus ojos, la manera en que cada palabra le ardía desde lo más profundo._

— _Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien, quizá no como amigos, pero sí con esa intención. Yo no voy a esperar que tú y yo volvamos a tener algo como antes, estoy intentando ser realista —afirmó, sonriendo con timidez._

 _Respiré hondo mientras pensaba en sus palabras. A pesar de lo genuina que sonaba, yo la conocía, Renata era manipuladora._

 _La quedé mirando mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, tanteando mis opciones y, para ser sincero, no podía imaginarme solucionando nuestras diferencias._

— _Renata es imposible que las cosas entre los dos vayan por el buen camino. No hay oportunidad alguna para que tú y yo podamos siquiera llevarnos bien, ni ahora ni nunca. Debes acostumbrarte y no volver a molestarme, menos aún en mi trabajo —afirmé con dureza—. Yo puedo tolerar que exista una amistad entre mi madre y tú, sabes que ya soy un adulto hecho y derecho, lo que mi madre haga de ahora en adelante no me interesa, ya no busco su aprobación. Sólo recuerda que aunque las cosas entre ella y tú estén bien, no significa que puedas acercarte a mí, ¿te ha quedado claro?_

 _Ella pestañeó, sorprendida y de inmediato cerró los ojos, con las lágrimas insistiendo en caerle por las mejillas. Yo me hice a un lado para salir, pero en cuanto ella vio que estaba por irme, me volvió a cerrar la puerta._

— _Edward —me suplicó, tirando de mi abrigo._

 _Yo me giré con el ceño fruncido, incómodo por el espectáculo que estaba dando._

— _Tú me importas y… —Comenzó a pestañear, mirando hacia el suelo—. Déjame que al menos me preocupe… —Sus ojos se cerraron de a poco y su cuerpo se desestabilizó de manera abrupta._

— _Renata —exclamé, sosteniéndola para que no se fuera a caer—, ¡Renata! ¿Me oyes?_

 _Pero no reaccionaba. Su último intento consciente fue agarrarme del abrigo pero sus manos perdieron su fuerza casi enseguida. Miré hacia los lados, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme pero estaba todo completamente desierto._

— _Maldición —gruñí._

 _Dudé un momento en hacerlo, pero luego asumí que no podía dejarla sola, por lo que la llevé hasta mi coche y la metí adentro con rapidez. Cuando le estaba poniendo el cinturón, le corrí el abrigo para que pudiera respirar un poco mejor, dejando ver su piel. De inmediato me hice a un lado, sorprendido de ver tantos cardenales en la zona de su cuello. Fruncí el ceño, dubitativo de la fuente de tan feas marcas pero inevitablemente preocupado. ¿Alguien le había hecho daño? Con las dudas en mi cabeza le di vuelta al coche y me senté en mi lugar, mirando al volante con cierta inquietud. Me dispuse a manejar de camino al hospital, nervioso por lo que le podría haber pasado._

— _¿Dónde estoy? —musitó Renata, muy aletargada._

— _En mi coche._

 _Justo me topé con un semáforo en rojo, por lo que aproveché de mirarla y asegurarme de que estuviera bien._

— _¿Qué me pasó? —inquirió, pestañeando con dificultad._

 _Suspiré._

— _Te desmayaste. Me… preocupé —murmuré—. Te llevo al hospital._

— _¿Qué? No, prefiero que me lleves a mi departamento, te lo agradecería mucho._

 _La miré inseguro._

— _Por favor, al menos hazme caso en esto, necesito irme a mi departamento. Estoy quedándome en por Upper East Side._

 _Bastante cerca de mi departamento, pensé._

 _Ella se pasó la mano por la frente, nada preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrirle._

— _Está bien, es tu decisión._

 _Apretó los labios y se reincorporó en el asiento, mirando a la ventana por un largo rato. Yo di marcha ante la luz verde y me quedé en silencio, bastante incómodo de tenerla a mi lado; era como revivir sueños vestidos de pesadillas._

— _No es_ _la_ _primera vez que te ocurre, ¿no? —susurré._

— _No —respondió._

— _Las marcas en tu cuerpo…_

— _Diablos, las viste._

— _Fue mi error, intentaba hacerte respirar._

 _Respiró hondo y se puso a llorar de forma desconsolada, lo que me incomodó en demasía. No sabía qué decirle._

— _¿No has sacado conclusiones?_

— _No, no me gusta suponer cosas._

 _El silencio se hizo cómplice de nosotros nuevamente pero su llanto aumentó a tal punto que sus sollozos me desasosegaron._

— _Estoy enferma —afirmó de pronto._

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?_

— _Linfoma._

 _Me quedé de piedra, sosteniendo el volante con el cuerpo rígido._

— _Lo supe en Europa, por eso decidí volver al país. Mi cáncer_ _de_ _útero volvió, solo que… no estaba solo._

 _No sabía qué decirle, no era lo que esperaba en absoluto._

— _Ya sabes lo que piensas cuando te dicen que tienes cáncer y que además es tan maligno que se ha propagado por tu cuerpo —dijo con voz queda—, piensas en todos a quienes les hiciste daño, en quienes quieres, a quienes no ves hace tanto tiempo… —Suspiró—. Estoy muy asustada._

 _Tragué, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta._

— _¿Mi madre lo sabe?_

— _No, no he sido capaz de decírselo a nadie, bueno, excepto a ti. Supongo que aún confío demasiado en tu escucha, me hace sentir más tranquila._

— _Dios, no sé qué decir. Lo siento mucho, Renata, de verdad lo siento mucho._

— _Sé que lo sientes, Edward, eres un buen hombre. —Volvió a suspirar—. Pero esto es lo que tengo, no mentiría con algo así, no cuando la posibilidad de que esta enfermedad ya esté en mi cerebro no me deja dormir._

 _Otro semáforo me hizo parar, por lo que aproveché de mirarla con mayor atención. A través de sus ojos comprobé el terror que estaba sintiendo y la incertidumbre ante un futuro sin precedentes._

— _Por eso quería que las cosas entre tú y yo mejoraran, para comenzar mi tratamiento tranquila y en paz con todos mis demonios. Si llego a morir… no quiero que sea sin tu perdón, la idea me abruma._

 _Me pasé las manos por el rostro, compungido hasta el límite._

— _Lo sé, lo siento, no quiero causarte lástima y que con ello te veas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres. Perdón._

— _Es difícil para mí, Renata, vienes aquí, diciéndome tantas cosas a la vez, pidiéndome que te perdone, que olvide y haga como si nada de lo que ocurrió hubiera existido, y ahora… me confiesas que_ _estás_ _enferma_ _y… de verdad me entristece escucharlo pero no es una decisión que yo pueda tomar de inmediato, no con lo cansado que estoy, con las cosas que me has dicho… —Me callé y me volví a mirar a la calle, dispuesto a dar marcha—. Entiéndeme._

— _Por supuesto que lo hago, te conozco, Edward, sé que te gusta pensar mucho las cosas, eres el hombre más introvertido que he conocido en mi vida_ _._ _—Se_ _largó a reír, con mucha nostalgia._

 _Yo no supe qué contestar, a mí me entristecía recordar._

— _Te haría bien descansar._

 _Aparqué fuera de su edificio pero ella no se apresuró en bajar. Me quedó mirando durante un buen rato, aún con las mejillas escocidas por las lágrimas de hace un rato. Sinceramente, me entristeció en demasía._

— _Edward —susurró._

— _¿Sí?_

— _No voy a negarte que te amo, no lo haré nunca. Cuando tuve el cáncer la primera vez, tú estuviste conmigo y no lo valoré, te culpé… te… Muero por estar contigo nuevamente, lo hago cada día que pasa sin ti._

 _Yo acomodé mi mandíbula, mirando hacia el horizonte._

— _Yo ahora lo único que quiero es estar con mi esposa —contesté—, lo nuestro ya está enterrado, Renata, y aún siento mucho odio por ti._

 _Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos nuevamente y asintió._

— _Adiós, Edward._

— _Adiós, Renata._ "

Esa vez no pude volver a casa inmediatamente, no dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurrió la primera vez que Renata fue diagnosticada, cuando tenía apenas veinticinco. La terapia fue tan nefasta que yo estuve con ella, demostrándole que la quería pero era difícil porque no dejaba de culparme por lo que estaba pasando, aunque ambos sabíamos que nadie tenía la culpa de lo que le sucedía. Renata nunca me agradeció, solo lloraba e intentaba embarazarse sabiendo que eso iba a hacerle mal. Cuando lo supe le supliqué que dejara esa idea y ahí fue cuando acabó culpándome, nuevamente, de que yo no quería un hijo con ella. Cada recuerdo dolía, porque hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que aquello se diferenciaba de lo que Bella y yo teníamos. Pasé una hora mirando al río en aquella ocasión, acongojado porque, por más que odiara a Renata no podía estar feliz con lo que estaba pasándole, estaba tan perplejo que estuve congelado en la misma posición hasta que vi la hora y me di cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Rememorar a Bella, su necesidad por verme y la razón por la que me quería con ella, hicieron que corriera hacia mi coche y volviera a casa.

Nunca esperé que la verdadera razón por la que ella me quería más que nunca era porque quería decirme que esperábamos un bebé. Cuando la escuché y luego recordé por qué no estuve para ella, me odié tanto que no me toleré. ¿Cómo le decía? ¿Cómo le comentaba a la mujer que amaba que había estado con Renata esa misma noche que tanto me necesitaba? ¿Cómo le explicaba que no lo hice con intención? ¿Cómo le hacía entender que ella era la persona que más me importaba en este maldito mundo? ¡¿Cómo?!

Me pasé una mano por el cabello mientras las lágrimas me brotaban de ahogo, tristeza y desesperación.

—Hice las cosas de manera incorrecta, Bella, perdóname —susurré.

No supe de qué manera afrontar mi situación ahora, qué iba a hacer si algo le pasaba a nuestro hijo, si algo le ocurría a Bella… Si…

Gruñí.

—Es culpa mía —me dije a mí mismo—, por ocultárselo, por hacer que se alterara.

Para poder aclarar mi cabeza me puse a llamar a toda su familia, era mi deber. En el instante en que le conté a Sue lo que ocurría, ella cortó, ahogada en desesperación. Pasé varios minutos solo, mirando al vacío, sintiéndome de la misma manera, nadie salía de la sala de hospital y yo necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Iba a volverme loco.

Cerca de veinte minutos pasaron cuando vi entrar a Charlie, caminando hacia mí con las manos apretadas. Sue le seguía junto a Emmett, quien se veía muy preocupado.

—¡Fue por tu culpa! ¿No es así? —exclamó él, muy furioso y dolido.

—Charlie, por favor —pedí, cansado.

—Papá —insistió Emmett.

—Algo le hiciste para que pasara por esto, ¡¿qué fue?!

Bajé la mirada mientras sentía el temblor en mi barbilla.

—¿Familia de Isabella Swan? —preguntó el médico, saliendo de las puertas restringidas.

—Somos nosotros —exclamó Sue, apresurada.

—Dígame cómo está mi esposa, por favor —supliqué, al borde del llanto.

El médico suspiró y se dirigió a mí.

—Ella está bien, ya está más tranquila y duerme. De momento, el estado de su hijo no es claro.

Bajé los hombros, sintiendo que mi mundo se caía a pedazos.

—Al menos… ¿puedo verla? —inquirí—. Necesito verla, se lo suplico.

—Claro, puede entrar…

—No, él no puede entrar —ordenó Charlie—. ¿Crees que luego de lo que sea que hayas hecho, tienes derecho a estar con mi hija?

El médico nos miraba, expectante, mientras que Emmett y Sue le pedían que no hiciera un escándalo ahora.

—Haré lo que sea por quitarte de aquí, Edward Cullen, tú metiste a mi hija en esto, ¡por tu culpa perderá a mi nieto!

—Amo a su hija como nunca he amado a nadie, ni siquiera dimensiona cuánto amo a nuestro bebé —susurré, a segundos de explotar—, no lo sabe, no lo sabrá nunca, pero se lo diré mil veces si es necesario. La amo y lo intento, de verdad, intento a toda costa hacerla feliz. Iré con ella aunque haga lo imposible por impedírmelo, siempre estaré con Bella, aunque me quiera lejos.

No esperé a que contestara, simplemente fui hasta la sala en donde tenían a Bella. Cuando abrí la puerta y la vi durmiendo, lo primero que hice fue derrumbarme a sus pies, tomando sus manos que reposaban sobre la cama. Sollocé, suplicándole que me perdonara por ser un imbécil, por hacerle creer que el amor que yo sentía por ella podía ser opacado por recuerdos sepultados de un pasado lleno de veneno, por hacerle sufrir ante mi pobre y estúpido intento por protegerle de lo que significaba Renata.

—Soy un tonto, Bella, lo sé —murmuré—. Aceptaré todo lo que me digas, todo… Solo no quiero perderte y con ello perder a mi hijo.

Me acerqué a su rostro y lo acaricié, contemplando sus detalles, los mismos del amor de mi vida, porque lo era… de verdad lo era.

—Te amo, mi Flor de Colores —dije—, te amo y siento mucho no haberlo demostrado con creces, lo siento, de verdad, siento tanto haber hecho que dudaras de todo lo que somos.

Me quedé ahí, velándola, suplicando que todo esto dejara de suceder, solo quería que ella y mi hijo estuvieran bien, lo demás no me importaba.

—Los amo, por favor, quédense conmigo.

 **Bella POV**

Miré a mi alrededor, confundida. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba a solas? Vi que estaba sobre la camilla, con un suero pasándome por la vena y un monitor que hacía un sonido repetitivo a mi lado. En la silla vi el abrigo de Edward y sobre la silla noté que estaban las ecografías que él guardaba celosamente consigo.

Entonces recordé.

Me toqué la barriga con los ojos escocidos, queriendo levantarme para suplicar una respuesta. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Mi bebito estaba bien? ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Dónde…?

Tocaron a la puerta, pero no esperaron a que yo respondiera, simplemente abrieron y caminaron hacia adelante. Cuando vi a la persona, sentí un fuerte estremecimiento en mis venas.

—¿Qué haces acá, mamá? —pregunté.

Renée caminó con lentitud y miró el asiento, contemplando las fotografías.

—Un nieto —susurró.

—Por favor, vete.

Renée me miró a los ojos.

—Supe que estabas aquí. Quería verte.

—No me hace bien tenerte aquí.

—Lo sé pero soy tu madre.

—No lo eres, sabes que ya no lo eres.

Suspiró y puso una mano en la cama, cerca de mi barriga.

—Es tan irónica la vida —murmuró—. La primera vez suplicabas por no tenerlo y ahora…

—Es diferente —le interrumpí—, esta vez es hecho con amor, es de Edward y mío, no fui obligada…

—¿No crees que te están dando una lección? —preguntó con sutileza.

Yo sentía mis lágrimas caer, pero mi rostro estaba estático.

—Provocaste tu propia pérdida y ahora perderás al que amas.

—Cállate —le supliqué.

—La vida es así, hija, todo vuelve —señaló.

—No me digas esto, por favor… Vete de aquí.

—Mataste al primero, ahora el destino te hizo perder al que tanto amabas.

Negué, rompiendo en llanto, sintiéndome muy frágil, vulnerable y rota.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —bramó Edward, abriendo la puerta de par en par—. ¡Llamaré a seguridad!

—Solo estaba viendo a mi hija.

—Vete, Renée —gemí.

Edward, furioso como no lo veía hacía mucho o quizá nunca, la tomó desde el brazo y la obligó a ir hasta la puerta.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirle todas esas barbaridades a mi esposa? —bramó—. ¡Tú, drogadicta de mierda! ¡Que preferías a un maldito hombre antes que a tu propia hija! ¡Y mientras un bastardo se aprovechaba de ella, tú no la protegiste, haciéndole creer que es su maldita culpa por haber hecho uso de su decisión como mujer, maldita sea! —siguió diciendo, enardecido—. ¡No voy a permitir que sigas haciéndole creer que es su culpa, menos ahora, maldita mujer inmunda! ¡No voy a tolerarlo ni aguantarlo más, Renée! Menos ahora, que has dejado cicatrices en el amor de mi vida. ¡Bella es amada, es protegida, es admirada! No te necesita, porque ya tiene a su familia —sentenció—. Ahora te vas o yo mismo te saco a patadas, y me importa una mierda quién seas.

A Renée le titilaron los ojos. Me dio una última mirada y se marchó, haciéndome respirar con mayor profundidad. Contemplé a Edward, que respiraba de manera acompasada y entonces vino hacia mí mientras yo volvía a ponerme a llorar, recordándolo todo.

—Esto no es producto de lo que hiciste hace años, nada de aquel episodio es razón para justificar lo que pasó, cariño.

—Lo sé —murmuré, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bella, perdóname.

Su mirada gritaba dolor.

—Todo esto es mi culpa…

—Edward.

—Lo siento.

Tirité, imaginando la razón. Mi hijo…

—Edward, dime que está bien.

Él dejó escapar el llanto y yo comencé a negar, sintiendo un dolor tan grande e indescriptible que creí que iba a desmayarme nuevamente.

—Por favor, dime que nuestro hijo está a salvo —insistí.

Me besó la frente y me abrazó.

—Tuviste síntomas de pérdida —respondió—, pero es un camaroncito muy fuerte.

Boté el aire.

—Está muy bien, viviendo dentro de ti, sano y salvo —me susurró.

—Oh Dios —dije, respirando con alivio—, está bien.

Me toqué la barriga, como pidiéndole perdón a mi hijo por haberlo llevado por esto. No era justo para él, no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Bella —me llamó Edward.

Yo lo contemplé, por primera vez sin saber qué decirle, vacía de palabras, gestos y expresiones. Estaba en blanco.

—Fue mi culpa.

—Basta —le pedí.

—Es la verdad…

—Basta, por favor —le pedí—. ¿Qué nos está pasando, Edward?

Tragó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Dime, ¿qué nos pasa? —elevé mi voz.

—Yo… sé que estás enojada conmigo, que he ocultado cosas, pero…

—Por Renata.

—No.

—¡Es así! —gemí—. Intento controlar mis emociones, es difícil, no estoy en un estado en el que se me haga fácil poder hacerlo pero no quiero enojarme contigo solo porque te amo, lo que tampoco es justo. Te pedí que fueras sincero, no lo hiciste.

—Quería protegerte…

—¿Bajo qué costo, Edward? ¿Pensabas decirme, acaso, que Renata se te insinuaba? ¿Que te enrostraba los senos y luego llegabas a casa como si nada pasara?

—Eso no es así.

Cerré los ojos.

—Nunca me acostaría con otra mujer, porque te amo, de verdad lo hago, y quizá no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente…

—Sé que me amas, Edward —susurré, mirándolo—, pero ¿puedes hacerlo libremente teniendo a esa mujer en tu vida? Mira lo que hiciste, por ella no estuviste ahí cuando te lo pedí, por ella ocultaste información y acabé sabiéndolo por ella y Aro.

Se quedó de piedra, dejando caer las lágrimas mientras se sentaba con los brazos tensos sobre sus muslos.

—Y por mí estás así —comentó en voz baja—, por mí acabaste con síntomas de pérdida.

—No, Edward —le dije de manera lastimera—. ¿Sabes por qué fue? Porque ambos nos direccionamos a esto, el miedo que tengo a que dejes de amarme y me abandones como lo hacían mis padres es tan fuerte que tengo terror de que tú lo hagas y cuando vi lo que sucedía con Renata sentí tanto horror que olvidé cuánto me amas. Mis cicatrices también tienen la culpa, Edward, por cada uno de nuestros pasados por poco le hacemos daño a nuestro hijo, ¿te das cuenta de eso?

Arqueó las cejas, contemplándome con un dolor tan inmenso en su mirar que por poco me derrumbo.

—Con permiso —exclamó una conocida voz—. ¿Podemos pasar?

Dejé escapar un jadeo cuando vi que se trataban de Esme y Carlisle, la primera muy tímida y el segundo muy preocupado.

—Sí, pasen —dije.

Verlos era surrealista, en especial por Esme. Cuando vio que estaba en cama, quizá hasta pálida, aumentó el ritmo de su caminar y se sentó a mi lado, acariciándome el cabello.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor —susurré.

—¿Y mi nieto?

Sonreí ante la manera en la que le llamó, manteniendo los ojos brillantes y muy suaves.

—Muy bien.

—Está sano y salvo —añadió Edward, llamando la atención de todos.

Esme asintió y vi las lágrimas acumuladas.

—Cuando supimos lo que pasaba no dudamos ni un segundo en venir —me confió—. Gracias a Dios está bien.

Carlisle caminó hacia su hijo y lo abrazó, mientras Esme me tomaba la mano.

—Fui injusta contigo —me susurró.

—Ya es pasado, Esme.

—Lo sé, pero… —Suspiró—. Estabas embarazada y tuviste que ver todo eso y ahora… Dios mío, me siento tan mal.

Tragué.

—Supongo que mi hijo necesita paz —murmuré, mirando a Edward.

Mi ginecólogo entró a la sala, así que los Sres. Cullen se quedaron afuera para darnos privacidad a ambos.

—No me es grato verlos aquí luego de lo que pasamos la última vez —dijo el doctor, sonriendo con suavidad—. Tuviste un riesgo pero está todo controlado, es importante que hagas reposo relativo por dos semanas, nada de fuerzas, de cansarse, de caminar grandes tramos y menos, escúchame bien, menos tensiones. Es más. —Miró a Edward—. Creo que es importante que, sea cual sea la causa de lo que alteró tanto a mamá, esto no vuelva a repetirse. Necesita estar en paz, olvidarse de los problemas o de lo contrario… —Apretó los labios.

Me toqué el vientre, aterrada de perderlo. Era mi hijo, le amaba como no había amado a nadie, si algo le sucedía yo no iba a soportarlo.

—Así que, Bella, por favor, sea cual sea la razón de todo este malestar, espero que lo intentes mantener a un lado, por el bien de tu hijo, ¿bueno?

Yo asentí, nuevamente en blanco.

—Dejaré algunas indicaciones y podrán irse a casa. Por favor, recuerden estar en paz, ¿bueno?

Los dos asentimos y el médico se marchó, dejándonos en completo silencio.

—Iré a preparar las cosas para irnos a casa, volveré enseguida —susurró.

No contesté y me quedé mirándome las manos, que aún seguían en mi vientre. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras del médico, en esa importancia de estar en paz.

—Con permiso —dijo alguien, abriendo la puerta.

Era papá y Emmett, quienes se veían muy preocupados.

—Hola —saludé.

—Qué bueno que los dos están bien —exclamó mi hermano—. Rose está de los nervios.

—Oh no, no había necesidad de preocuparla.

—Ya te vas de alta —murmuró mi padre, algo tímido—. ¿Te irás con él?

Tragué.

—Porque puedes venir con nosotros, Sue y yo podemos tenderte tu cama y Todd estaría feliz de quedarse contigo…

—Papá —lo regañó Emmett.

—Eres bienvenida, tú y mi nieto —insistió Charlie.

Edward entraba a la habitación, escuchando cada palabra saliendo de la boca de mi padre. Su incomodidad e intranquilidad me rompían el corazón.

—Aquí tengo las indicaciones —me hizo saber—. El coche está preparado, nos iremos a casa.

Charlie entrecerró sus ojos y finalmente asintió, besándome la frente y yéndose de la habitación. Emmett se quedó un momento y me susurró que me quería, luego palmeó el hombro de Edward e irse también.

—¿Estás lista para irte? —me preguntó con pausa.

Asentí.

De camino a casa todo fue silencioso, frío, casi desesperante. Yo no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido, como tampoco en la manera en que ambos nos sentíamos culpables de lo que sucedió con nuestro propio hijo. A medida que nos acercábamos al departamento, revivía las palabras del médico, una tras otra, ese recordatorio a alejarme de lo que me provocaba dolor. Miré a Edward y me pregunté, por primera vez, si mantenerme un tiempo alejada de él podría ayudarme a tranquilizar cada parte de mí. Llegar a esa conclusión me dolió tanto que me costó respirar.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Edward me destapó la cama y me acostó. Yo me quedé mirándolo y él a mí, para después acomodarse a mi lado y comenzar a acariciarme la mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos, respirando hondo y disfrutando su calor. Lo amaba, no dejaba de hacerlo ni dejaría de hacerlo nunca.

—Perdóname —susurró—, por ocultarte las cosas.

Yo suspiré.

—¿Ibas a contarme las cosas?

Asintió.

—Sí, claro que iba a hacerlo, es solo que todo se me fue de las manos. Tenía temor de que cada una de las cosas que guardaba conmigo fueran a dañarte. —Se rio con agonía—. Supongo que acabé haciéndolo de todas maneras.

—Entonces cuéntame —mascullé—, dime todo.

—Sí, lo haré.

Puso sus labios en mi frente, respirándome mientras yo tragaba, queriendo amarlo sin tapujos, pero sin poder producto de las cicatrices que teníamos.

—Bells, yo… sí recibí insinuaciones de Renata.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Solo una.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Ya sabes, lo viste en la fotografía que Aro te entregó.

—Tú…

—Nunca la toqué, porque no quise y porque eres mi esposa, a quien deseo y amo —insistió—. Piensas que sigo sintiendo cosas por ella y es cierto.

Lo miré.

—La odio.

Tragué.

—La odio por volver a mi vida y hacerme revivir las inseguridades, los recuerdos de un matrimonio lleno de mierda y entorpecerme contigo.

Hizo una pausa.

—Hace muchos años, Renata y yo teníamos una relación que nunca analicé hasta hace muy poco. Sabes perfectamente que ella disfrutaba siendo la esposa de un asesino, le gustaba recordármelo, queriendo llevarme a fiestas en donde yo podría imponerme, era como si ser malo le gustara tanto que quería cambiarme. Era desesperante. Luego de eso, Renata enfermó.

Pestañeé.

—Cáncer de útero.

—Oh Dios.

—Recibió quimioterapia y yo la acompañé. Fue desgastante, Renata me culpaba pero estuve con ella. Nuestro matrimonio se iba al carajo, porque además ella quería un hijo a toda costa, aún cuando era imposible. Finalmente, cuando curó, acabó engañándome.

Estaba pasmada, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

—Renata siempre tuvo problemas, me arrastraba a ellos, me culpaba, me… —Tragó—. Cuando le solicité el divorcio, intentó quitarse la vida, cortándose las venas.

Recordaba las marcas en sus muñecas.

—No pude ceder, porque la odiaba, Bella.

—Y ahora regresó.

—Lo sé. Y revivo el odio, sobre todo ahora, que es tan difícil hacerlo porque… su cáncer volvió.

Jadeé.

—Eso era lo que hablábamos cuando tú nos encontraste, intentaba acompañarla porque me buscó en medio del dolor. No puedo estar feliz de lo que le sucede. Su cáncer está ramificado, desconozco si sobrevivirá a buen tiempo pero me necesitó en ese momento y yo la escuché.

Me reincorporé y me abracé desde las rodillas, sin saber cómo sentirme. Estaba perpleja.

—Durante todo este tiempo quise decírtelo, pero era difícil para mí, cada vez que hablaba de ella, tú…

—Edward, ya no más excusas —pedí.

—Lo siento.

—Necesito dormir.

—Bells…

—A solas, por favor.

Su barbilla tembló pero asintió y se alejó lentamente.

—Te amo, Bella, estaré aquí, siempre.

No pude contestarle porque estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar. Cuando él cerró la puerta, yo me apreté a la almohada, pensando en todo lo que me había dicho. Renata estaba enferma, y sí, era imposible que me alegrara, la situación hasta me dolía. Pero, ¿por qué Edward esperó? ¿Pensó que no iba a entenderlo? Protegerme… Dios, había hecho las cosas al revés. Reavivó mis miedos, hizo que cada lugar de mí volviera a la inseguridad, ¡y maldita sea! Tampoco era su culpa. Eran mis cicatrices, mi miedo rotundo a que deje de amarme, a que las palabras y acciones de mi madre cobraran sentido.

No podía amar a Edward libremente si seguía sintiendo esto, así como él tampoco iba a poder amarme de la manera correcta si el odio y la existencia de Renata le hacían actuar de esta manera.

Me quedé dormida con las lágrimas en la cara y al despertar noté que ya era bastante temprano. Miré a mi lado y lo vi durmiendo, con una mano cerca de mí, como si aún así quisiera acercarse pero con temor a que lo rechazara.

—El médico dijo que necesitaba estar en paz, por nuestro hijo —susurré—. Creo que no estaré en paz mientras te tenga cerca, no mientras duela.

Me levanté con cuidado y con las manos temblorosas llamé a Rose.

—Hola, Rose.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo va bien? Estaba muy preocupada…

—Amiga, necesito quedarme en tu casa un momento.

—¿En…? ¿Por qué…?

—Por favor.

 **Edward POV**

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté, sudando de forma profusa. Mi respiración estaba agitada al igual que mi corazón parecía impulsado por salir de mi boca. Me puse una mano en la frente para intentar calmarme pero no fue suficiente, me sentía tan mal que no podía dejar de temblar.

—Bella —jadeé, recordando lo que nos había ocurrido ayer.

Miré hacia el lado de la cama pero solo quedaban los edredones removidos, el único indicio de que estuvo conmigo anoche.

—¿Bella? —volví a llamarla—. Bella —susurré, oyendo el fatídico silencio de su propio departamento, algo que nunca sucedía si ella se encontraba aquí.

¿Adónde había ido? Recién eran las ocho de la mañana, a Bella… no le gustaba ir por ahí tan temprano.

Tragué.

Cuando me situé en la sala, vi el remolino de colores saliendo por cada uno de los muebles y decoraciones, lo que lejos de alegrarme solo me hizo añorar su presencia. Fruncí el ceño y me senté en el sofá, sujetándome la barbilla mientras digería la angustia que aún permanecía en mi interior, ahora aumentada por su ausencia. Miré hacia el horizonte, perdiendo la vista en un punto sin dirección. Sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención desde el mueble cercano a la salida. Cuando me acerqué vi que era un papel doblado a la mitad y sin duda lo tomé.

" _Edward, espero que comprendas mi ausencia y por qué he decidido marcharme antes de que despertaras. Aún tengo tanto_ _qué_ _pensar y analizar, cosas que contigo sería imposible… sabes a qué me refiero._

 _Por favor, entiéndeme y no me busques._

 _Bella_ ".

Arrugué la carta con todas mis fuerzas, perdiéndome en una sensación maldita.

Se había ido, después de todo… se había ido.

Suspiré muy hondo, intentando calmar la ansiedad por saber dónde estaba. Con la respiración descompensada busqué mi chaqueta y mis llaves. Sentí un sacudón en mi pecho junto con un ardor penetrante y doloroso.

Tragué.

—Demonios, Bella —siseé, acercándome rápidamente a mi Cadillac.

Manejé rápidamente por las calles de Manhattan, mirando a cada esquina, esperando encontrarla. Si algo le sucedía por cometer sus constantes imprudencias yo… Apreté los labios, buscando concentrarme en el camino, lo último que me faltaba era que también me sucediera algo a mí.

—¿Dónde podría encontrarte? —pregunté, intentando pensar como ella, algo increíblemente complejo.

Éramos tan diferentes, tanto que hasta ahora no le había tomado la importancia que merecía. Tan impredecible, imprudente e impulsiva, siempre ligada a sus emociones.

Dios santo, ¿dónde estaba?

Retomé mi camino hasta sus lugares favoritos, al menos los que yo conocía, mientras le marcaba a su teléfono.

—Ocupado, carajo —espeté, lanzándolo hacia el asiento del copiloto.

Las horas siguieron pasando e Isabella no aparecía, incrementando toda la desesperación en mí. El cielo fue cambiando de colores, testigo de mi búsqueda y de cómo poco a poco me iba sintiendo más miserable y solo que nunca. Llegado el crepúsculo vi mermadas todas mis fuerzas, asumiendo que no iba a verla, porque la tierra se la había tragado por completo. Sólo esperaba que, de cualquier forma, ellos se encontrasen bien, eso era lo único que me importaba.

Entrada la noche volví al departamento y una vez solo sentí el fuego en mis poros, brotando con intensidad desde mi interior. Tenía tanta rabia y estaba tan desesperado, que lo único que pude hacer fue patear mi piano, el objeto más cercano que encontré, con todas mis malditas fuerzas.

—¿Dónde estás, carajo, dónde estás? —me repetí mientras sacaba mi teléfono desesperadamente del bolsillo.

Esperé paciente a que llegara la llamada, pero no tardó en enviarme al buzón. Estaba apagado. Bella no quería saber de mí. Gruñí fuerte, aunado a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y luego lancé el teléfono hacia la pared, rompiéndolo en cientos de pedazos. Me agarré el cabello con ambas manos y me senté en el suelo, apegando mi espalda a la ventana detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué no detuve esto a tiempo? —me pregunté, pensando en Renata y su mierda—. ¿Por qué, maldita sea? —. Debí ponerle un alto tan rápido como se me presentó la oportunidad. —Me repetí frente al intenso arrepentimiento de haber ocultado las cosas solo para su bien, porque al fin y al cabo la había cagado.

Ahora Bella pagaba las consecuencias de mis propios actos, indirectamente el daño se lo había provocado yo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Sólo estaba dañándola y nada más? Parecía que cada cosa de mí sólo le brindaba dolor, algo de lo que no podía perdonarme. ¡Lo único que quería era que Bella sonriera, nada más!

—¿Dónde estás? —volví a repetir, sin obtener respuesta evidente.

¿Ahora qué quedaba? ¿De qué forma me comportaba? Ahora todo parecía un sinsentido, porque en mí sólo se albergaba rabia y miedo, rabia por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y miedo de que… no volviera a verla.

Bufé negando, porque de todos modos sabía que Bella no tenía la culpa, estaba haciendo lo de siempre, seguir a su corazón, mi Flor de Colores solo hacía eso, seguir ese corazón puro y sensible que tanto le hacía actuar. Dios, la extrañaba, iba a volverme loco sin ella.

—Te amo, mi Insaciable —sollocé—. Te amo.

.

Mientras caminaba y de manera automática, tomé mi nuevo móvil, pensando en llamarla, dándome valor para recibir otra enviada al buzón de voz. Durante toda la mañana había estado pensando en averiguar por su estado pero los ánimos se veían mermados por el miedo a recibir otro de sus rechazos. Era extraño sentirse así, tan vulnerable. Por ratos el impulso volvía pero con la intención de llamar a Rosalie, pues era la única que podía saber más de Isabella, sabía que me enviaría a la mierda en dos segundos pero las oleadas de impulsividad no me dejaban en paz.

Cuando estaba cerca de los astilleros, tomé aire en profundidad y le marqué, deseando que me contestara. Los segundos pasaron y la incertidumbre comenzó a desesperarme.

—Edward —susurró Rose, algo tensa—. Hola.

Oír su voz me hizo sentir un poco aliviado.

—Rosalie, escúchame bien.

—Edward, lo siento, tengo que cortar.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamé.

—Bella necesita estar en paz un par de días.

—¿Dónde se encuentran? ¿Ella está bien? Dímelo. Por favor.

Suspiró.

—Está conmigo, procesando todo. Entiéndela, por poco pierden a su bebé.

—Lo sé —gemí—. Pero quiero estar con ella.

Rose sollozó.

—No puedo, Bella es mi amiga y quiero cuidarla. Perdóname, Edward.

Asentí, aunque ella no iba a verme.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Solo dile que la amo, que lo hago y lo haré siempre, a los dos, ¿sí?

—Lo haré.

Cuando cortó sentí el túnel cerrarse de golpe, como un aplauso en la cara. Dejé caer el brazo, mirando hacia el fondo perdidamente.

Caminé con desánimo y cólera hacia la zona de las oficinas, sintiendo un peso increíble en mis pies. Tenía la cabeza aún más revuelta, ahora como una pieza homogénea de mierda plasmada en mis sesos.

—Sr. Cullen, qué bueno que ha llegado —me dijo George, releyendo los archivadores rápidamente.

—Sr. Cullen, necesito hablar algo con usted respecto a la asignación de recursos —dijo mientras corría hacia mí otra de las asistentes.

—En una hora ve a mi oficina —le comenté, siguiendo mi camino.

Los demás siguieron acercándose, comentándome más problemas, responsabilidades y actualizaciones que me importaban un comino. El torrente de voces acercándose como abejas alrededor de mi cabeza por poco me hacen perder la paciencia, así que simplemente seguí caminando, olvidándome del resto. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras mi espalda, Zafrina, mi asistente principal, entró con su tableta como era su costumbre.

—Sr. Cullen, ha llamado el Sr. Black, decía que necesitaba hablar con usted.

—¿Urgente? —pregunté mientras me quitaba el abrigo.

—Cuando encuentre conveniente. Su teléfono celular ha sonado apagado, señor.

La ignoré.

—Sr. Cullen, el ingeniero en terreno necesita su supervisión durante esta tarde, los problemas respecto a las últimas modificaciones aún no desaparecen y…

—Iré cuando esté en el proceso —musité, dejando de mala gana mi móvil sobre el escritorio. Se lo apunté a Zafrina para que lo mirara—. Envía todas las llamadas a mi iPhone, ya estoy conectado. —Le sonreí de forma irónica.

Zafrina siguió hablándome de correos, reuniones, llamadas y más asuntos que me importaban una mierda, por lo que apreté la mandíbula, alargando mi paciencia todo lo que pudiera.

—Antes que lo olvide, Sr. Cullen, debemos reorganizar su vuelo a Sevilla para la reunión con…

—¡Lo sé! —exclamé, explotando de lleno—. ¡¿Puedes dejarme en paz un maldito momento?!

Zafrina se quedó de piedra, mientras yo reacomodaba mi corbata.

Suspiré, arrepentido de mi exabrupto, algo nada normal en mí.

—No es un buen momento, Zafrina, por favor, déjame solo.

—S-sí, Sr. Cullen.

Estaba abrumado y enojado al mismo tiempo, tanto que no me podía ni a mí mismo.

Intenté mirar el plano con detenimiento, buscando distraer a mi desconcentrada mente pero no había forma de poder enfocarme en mis obligaciones. La última conversación con Rosalie me tenía al borde del descontrol. Entonces tomé la fotografía que tenía en mi escritorio, esa donde Bella sonreía. La acaricié y dejé escapar el llanto.

—Mi Bella —susurré, angustiado y desesperado.

Sabía que Bella era más valiente que yo, mucho más que cualquier persona. No iba a insistirle, eso nos haría más daño. Lo mejor que podía hacer era comprenderla si esa era su decisión, permitirle sanar.

Nuevamente en mi soledad y sin intención alguna de acercarme a mis obligaciones, decidí salir de mi oficina sin darle explicación alguna a nadie, me metí a mi coche y manejé hacia la ciudad para despejarme con el helado viento que me daba en la cara, pensando como ya era costumbre en ella y anhelando con todas mis fuerzas un último aliento de su ser.

 **Bella POV**

Dejé a Rose en la puerta de su departamento y luego me marché hasta el mío. Cuando crucé el umbral me sentí un poco contrariada por los recuerdos pero decidí nublarlos y acomodar mis cosas otra vez para regresar a la realidad.

Hoy iba a ser un día diferente, lo tenía claro. Miré el lugar en el que pasé en mis años de soltería y se sintió diferente, vacío, frío, como si no fuera mi hogar, porque claro, mi hogar no estaba aquí, sino con él. Pero necesitábamos sanar, lo imploraba, por nuestro hijo.

Me acaricié la barriga y suspiré.

—¿Qué crees que esté haciendo papá ahora? —le pregunté.

Pensar en él hacía que mi corazón se volviera loco, como un huracán.

—Es lo mejor para nosotros, te prometo que esto nos ayudará a sanar, por ti, bebé —añadí.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde tomé mi móvil y, con las manos temblorosas y muy sudorosas, digité su número que ya me sabía completamente de memoria. En la pantalla salía su apodo, " _Bombón Maduro_ " seguido de un corazón amarillo.

—Hola —susurró con la voz más grave de lo normal.

Tragué y pestañeé.

—H-hola —le respondí a su saludo de forma jadeante; tenía la boca seca—. Necesito verte.

Un silencio muy incómodo se dio en el teléfono, de forma que el corazón se me apretaba en el pecho. Luego de unos segundos lo oí suspirar de forma agónica y sepulcral.

—Por supuesto. ¿Dónde?

—Veámonos bajo el puente de Brooklyn, en las bancas del otro lado.

Necesitaba la calma del agua, sólo así podría decir las cosas claras, aún si era algo más lejos.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo—. Te veo ahí, a las 7.30, ¿bien?

—Claro, a las 7.30.

Cuando corté miré durante un largo rato la finalización de la llamada y por un instante mi seguridad mermó.

—Tengo que hacerlo —musité, llevándome el aparato al pecho.

Luego de ducharme y cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo, me fui en metro hacia Brooklyn frente a mi incapacidad para concentrarme en manejar. Durante el trayecto pude haber pensado y meditado en lo que estaba por venir, pero en mi cabeza no volaba siquiera una mosca, todo estaba completamente en blanco. Una vez que estuve en el distrito, caminé directamente hacia nuestro punto de encuentro, el bendito puente. Antes de adentrarme aún más, vi hacia el crepúsculo que se reflejaba a la perfección en el agua, junto con las luces majestuosas de tan bello monumento. Era irónico y a la vez llamativo que, frente a todo, me pareciera el lugar más romántico para verlo, el mismo en el que me pidió que fuera su novia.

Justo cuando llegué a la zona de las bancas, lo vi, sentado en una de ellas con la cabeza gacha, como si se mirara las manos. Se veía muy guapo desde la lejanía, con sus cabellos ondeando al viento, vislumbrando aquella aura que me tenía por completo enamorada. Tomé aire y me puse las manos en los bolsillos, siguiendo mi camino. Cuando la distancia se hizo nula entre los dos, él subió lentamente la mirada, recorriéndome de forma pausada hasta llegar a mi rostro. El encontrarme con sus ojos verdes de nuevo fue complejo, pues los efectos no iban a irse, al parecer nunca. Él pestañeó y se acomodó, muy serio. Yo me abracé a mí misma ante el frío abismal y me senté a su lado, aunque manteniendo las distancias. Edward lo notó y tragó, mirando al frente con cierto resquemor.

—Querías verme —susurró, apoyando sus codos en los muslos, manteniendo la postura rígida.

Asentí, sin saber si estaba mirándome de reojo o no.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes.

Me moví hacia el lado, esperando a que me mirara, pero él estaba tenso y apenas parecía tocar la banca. Me puse rígida y mis ojos comenzaron a escocer.

—Sé que te mantuve preocupado, pero era la soledad o confundirme más y… tú me confundes de cualquier forma.

Él jugaba con sus manos, uniendo sus dedos de forma distraída.

Por un momento me desconcentré en los vahos que salían de su boca y de cómo su nariz se estaba volviendo roja en la punta debido al frío, irremediablemente hechizada por él. Los impulsos por echarme a sus brazos eran casi insostenibles, así que tuve que tomar aire para aclarar mi mente y proseguir.

—Siento haberme ido, de verdad.

—Descuida. Al menos estuviste bien.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Tenía mucho en que pensar, especialmente luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—¿Y en qué pensaste, cariño?

Yo seguía temblando.

—En lo mucho que nos hemos dañado. Yo no puedo amarte de manera libre si sigo con estas cicatrices, aún debo sanar. Y tú. —Me miró—. Tú no puedes amarme libremente si el odio por Renata y su historia siguen provocando esto en nosotros. ¿Viste la manera en que actuamos cuando pensaste que te engañaba con Trace? ¿Notaste las palabras que te dije? También te hice daño, porque aún conservas las llagas de un pasado venenoso. Y luego sucedió esto, con Renata en nuestro camino, me ocultaste información…

—No quería hacerte daño, cariño.

—Lo sé, me sobreprotegiste, ¿sabes por qué? Porque temes perderme como perdiste a tu hermana.

Bajó la mirada y dejó caer los hombros.

—Y yo tengo miedo de que dejes de quererme por esa mujer…

—Nunca lo haría.

—Pero es el miedo que aún conservo de niña, cuando mi propia madre me repetía una y otra vez que nadie sería capaz de amarme.

Me tragué las lágrimas.

—Te amo tanto, Edward.

—Y yo te amo también, Bella.

—Pero ¿es suficiente?

Él me miró, desesperado.

—Por poco dañamos a nuestro bebé —sollocé—, no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

—¿Qué hacemos? —inquirió.

Tomé aire.

—Necesitamos pensar en nosotros para poder amarnos libremente, sin cicatrices, sin impedimentos. Hoy, ante todo, soy mamá y debo estar en paz para cuidar de mi bebé, y contigo no puedo, no ahora —gemí—. Porque pienso en lo que no nos dijimos, en cómo sanar, en… —Sollocé, sin saber cómo proseguir—. Edward, necesito que estemos separados un tiempo.

Él bajó su mirada hacia mi cuello, donde pendía el collar que me regaló para navidad. Su manzana se movió con fuerza y entonces asintió, mientras le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

El dolor me creció como una llaga recalcitrante.

—Necesito que este tiempo tú sanes y yo también, por nuestro hijo.

Me miró a los ojos y me acarició la mejilla.

—Necesito que dejes de pensar en ti como un hombre malo, que dejes atrás el pasado que te condenó, que te ames como yo te amo a ti. No podrás amarme sanamente si piensas que eres una mala persona, si no te reconcilias con ese chico al que todos abandonaron, si no dejas ir la culpa por no haber protegido a Elizabeth a tiempo. Yo necesito amarme también para poder hacerlo contigo de manera sana, alejándome del miedo a que tú dejes de amarme, porque sé que lo haces, solo debo sanar a esa niña. Hagámoslo por nuestro Camarón, por favor.

—¿Cuánto es el tiempo correcto, cariño? Sin ti yo… —Apretó los labios y se limpió las mejillas.

—No lo sé, pero quizá nos ayude.

Asintió.

—Lo haré, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí, siempre, mi amor.

Se acercó a mi frente para besármela con fuerza. Yo cerré los ojos, temblando.

—Por favor, ve a ese viaje. Sé que ese congreso es importante para ti y no podría perdonarme si no vas.

Tragó y no contestó.

De pronto se levantó y por unos segundos miró hacia la misma dirección que la mía, donde el agua reflejaba el despertar de la luna.

—Te amo, cariño, lo haré siempre.

Mis labios secos apenas me permitían hablar y de mi interior poco a poco se iba escapando el aire.

—Yo también te amo —murmuré, levantándome también. Edward se giró y por un segundo arqueó las cejas, mirándome por última vez a los ojos.

Asintió con la mirada brillante y luego apretó las manos. Exhalé, viendo al amor de mi vida marcharse.

—Adiós, mi Flor de Colores, mi Insaciable —masculló, casi arrastrando las palabras.

Yo intenté volver a inhalar.

—Adiós, mi Bombón.

Yo me giré para irme lo más pronto posible, no podía soportar más. A medida que daba pasos me sentía poco a poco desfallecer. Al décimo paso tuve que parar y devolver la mirada hacia Edward, sólo para descubrir que seguía caminando a paso rápido, alejándose irremediablemente de mí. Entonces tragué y con la frente en alto retomé mi camino hacia el metro. Durante el trayecto mi mirada se iba hacia el horizonte, perdida en una mente totalmente en blanco. Tenía las manos apretadas en mi bolso, juntándolo con fuerza a mi regazo. Esperaba que esto nos ayudase a sanar.

Llegué a mi antiguo departamento con una sensación aún más densa, con mi interior hecho jirones por ir hacia adelante y no caerme de bruces al suelo. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí apegué mi espalda a ésta y poco a poco me fui arrastrando hasta abajo, sentándome de golpe. Y entonces, como si una bomba nuclear me hubiera explotado en el corazón, lloré como si la vida se me esfumara, completamente deshecha y destruida.

¿Era la decisión correcta?

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, la situación es triste, mucho, yo lloré escribiendo, cada palabra que expresé fue muy difícil porque me imagino la situación y se debe ser valiente para querer afrontar las cicatrices internas para poder amar mejor, y no solo eso, darle a tu hijo unos padres sanos y capaces de amarse de la manera más libre posible. ¿Qué piensan que harán Edward y Bella para sanar a esos jóvenes heridos que no les permiten amarse como debe ser? El Camarón casi sufre producto de ello y para los dos eso es imperdonable, pero también es una llamada de atención, ¿soy capaz de amar con todas mis fuerzas si parte de mí está ocupado en el pasado? ¿Puedo darle a mi hijo la seguridad y el amor si estoy atado a cicatrices que no me permiten vivir con claridad? Ambos necesitan mejorar aquellos aspectos, como la inocencia perdida de Bella y el miedo al abandono, así como que Edward deje ir los malos recuerdos con Renata, a quien odia con tanto fervor que eso lo perturba, él también necesita perdonar, lo que no significa volver a la vida de esa mujer, que sí le hizo muchísimo daño. Como dice Bella, él debe dejar de odiar para amarla con total libertad, y solo así él también podrá liberarse de la gran culpa que siente por su hermana, debe sanar también su relación con su madre, con Alice, y con él mismo, darse cuenta que es un buen hombre, que ama y que es capaz de sostener a su familia, porque aunque no lo crean, ellos aún no se dan cuenta de que sanando podrán perdonarse a sí mismos y amar como se merecen. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos los he estado leyendo sagradamente. No saben el entusiasmo que me generan cuando dejan su gracias, es inmensamente bonito todas las cosas que tienen para decirme. Solo lamento no haberles enviado los adelantos del capítulo, pero como tenía el capítulo rápido y ustedes estaban super ansiosas por él, preferí subirlo y enviarles un adelantito para el próximo capítulo, ¡espero entiendan!_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	50. Capítulo 48: Quédate a mi lado

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas por acompañarme en esta historia, porque hoy se cumple un año desde que fue publicada, lo que me hace eternamente feliz. ¡Gracias a quienes han estado desde el comienzo y a quienes se han ido integrando a ella!**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, ESEDLI!**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Brave For You – The XX**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 48:**

 **Quédate a mi lado**

" _En todo lo que sé y en todo lo que he hecho_

 _Te llevo conmigo_

 _Aunque no estés conmigo, puedo sentirte ahí_

 _Te llevo conmigo_

 _Y cuando tengo miedo, te imagino ahí_

 _Diciéndome que sea valiente_

 _Así que seré valiente por ti_

 _(…) Hacer las cosas que me asustarían, sé que te gustaría_

 _(…) Veo las cosas cambiar y las veo cambiar_

 _Y sé que tú también lo haces_

 _Y cuando las cosas no tienen sentido, tengo el coraje por ti_

 _(…) Hay cosas que desearía no saber_

 _Haré lo mejor para dejarlas ir"_

Me escondí en mi propio regazo, apretando las manos contra el suelo. Sentía que el corazón se me desgarraba, fibra por fibra, muriendo de a poco en la vida misma. Dios, el dolor era tan grande que apenas respiraba.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, tocándola con la puerta y entonces miré hacia el techo, buscando el aire que no lograba calmarme.

—Tengo que ser valiente —murmuré—, por ti, cariño.

Me toqué la barriga.

¿Era la decisión correcta? ¿Lo era?

Claro que tenía dudas, era el amor de mi vida, estar separados era como romperme en dos, pero si no lo hacía ahora no iba a poder hacerlo nunca. Aún estaba dolida producto de lo sucedido con Edward y necesitaba, con toda sinceridad, poder pensar sin él.

Toqué el collar y lo miré, leyendo la frase que dejó plasmada en el dije.

—" _Como las estrellas a la eternidad_ " —leí en voz alta, con una sonrisa amplia—. Yo también te amo como las estrellas a la eternidad.

Me dejé caer en la cama y miré al techo, suspirando de manera larga.

—Claro que no te voy a separar de papá, te prometo que no —le dije a mi barriga—. Sería injusto de mi parte, ¿no crees?

Respiré hondo mientras sentía a mi perro subirse a mis pies, acomodándose para darme calor. Con la misma almohada me abracé, mirando hacia el lado de la cama que él siempre prefería.

Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta y desperté temprano en la mañana con una llamada de Rose. Me levanté de la cama y recobré los recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche. Vaya que me sentí extraña. El corazón no dejaba de latirme como poseso.

Llamé a Rose, quien enseguida me contestó.

—Bella, por Dios, me tenías asustada.

—Solo dormía —respondí.

—¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Por favor, nena.

—Prefiero que te quedes con tu bebé, no quiero causarte problemas.

Ella suspiró.

—Al menos dime que estás bien.

Me costó responder.

—En realidad, me siento extraña. Lo extraño demasiado.

—Lo sé, pero usa este tiempo para reconciliarte con tu vida. Es necesario.

—Sí, es necesario.

—¿Crees que él decida ir finalmente a ese congreso tan importante?

—Es lo que tiene que hacer. Estaría feliz si lo hace.

Nos quedamos un rato hablando, completamente compenetradas en poder alegrarnos con la llegada de su pequeño y no en los problemas que yo estaba acarreando. Al menos pude reír un buen rato al escuchar cómo Emmett le cambiaba los pañales a mi sobrino y hacía arcadas grotescas.

—Creo que llaman a la puerta. Tengo que colgar —señalé, levantándome de la cama.

—Con cuidado, por favor, sabes que debes guardar reposo.

—Ya sé —respondí.

Cuando abrí la puerta, casi me caí de culo.

—Esme, Carlisle —susurré, pasmada.

Era la segunda vez que me tomaban en completa sorpresa.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo ella, deshaciéndose de la bufanda—. Qué bueno que te encontramos levantada. Nos vamos a mi casa.

Pestañeé.

—¿Q-qué?

—Sé que es un poco invasivo de nuestra parte —comentó Carlisle—, pero queremos que tú y nuestro nieto estén bien.

—Yo quiero cuidarte, déjame sanar contigo, ¿sí?

Tragué.

—¿Esto se los pidió Edward? —inquirí.

Esme sonrió con tristeza. Ya lo sabía.

—Nos lo contó anoche —susurró su madre.

Carlisle y ella se miraron.

—Estaba muy mal, cariño —añadió con cautela.

Yo sentí tristeza enseguida.

—Pero él prefiere entender y lo hará. Nosotros decidimos cuidarte sin decirle nada, además… dudo que vaya a casa.

Miré el calendario. Mañana era el viaje.

—Déjanos estar contigo, tenemos una cama para ti y mucho apapacho, ¿qué crees? —Esme me abrazó y me acarició el cabello con cuidado.

¿Qué podía hacer? Mi corazón quería sanar y con ello poder hacerles sanar a ellos. Era el momento de comenzar bien.

—Bien, pero me llevo al perro.

Los dos se pusieron a reír.

—Lo suponíamos.

El viaje en el coche de los Cullen fue bastante… interesante. Los dos tenían la música a buen volumen y comenzaron a cantar canciones bastante antiguas. Era muy lindo.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó Carlisle, mirándome a través del espejo.

—Perfecto —señalé con una sonrisa.

—Le pediremos a Rebecca que te hagan algo para ese pequeñito hambriento, ¿qué me dices? —preguntó Esme.

—¡Por favor! Muero de hambre. Estoy con un antojo inmenso por tarta de naranja.

—Tarta de naranja será.

Cuando llegamos a casa el Sr. Cullen aparcó con cuidado y él mismo me llevó del brazo hasta adentro.

—Carlisle, no es necesario —le dije entre risas.

—Lo es. Déjame hacerlo.

Rebecca salió de la casa y me abrazó, sacándome otra sonrisa.

—Mi niña —fue lo único que dijo.

—Vamos adentro, está haciendo un frío de aquellos —advirtió Esme.

La casa estaba calentita. Estar dentro fue muy difícil, porque reviví muchos recuerdos.

—Vamos a la habitación. Espero que te quedes aquí por muchos días. —Esme me tomó de la mano y me condujo escaleras arriba.

Estar con ella en esta situación era francamente surrealista. No pensé que esto iba a ocurrir con la madre de Edward.

—Espero que te guste tu nueva habitación.

Ella la abrió, pero yo ya sabía adónde nos dirigíamos: la habitación de Edward. Dios, habría llorado ahí mismo de nostalgia. Hasta podía sentir su aroma aquí mismo.

—Pensé que te gustaría —dijo.

Sonreí.

Esme abrió los edredones y yo me recosté, aún algo débil. Yo me dejé tapar por ella, quien me miraba con un lado maternal que no pensé apreciar nunca de su parte.

—Cariño —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos mucho que hablar.

—Lo sé.

—Solo dime una cosa.

—Claro.

—Prométeme que estarán juntos de nuevo.

Aquello hizo que levantara las cejas.

—Sé que la última vez fui una muy mala persona, pero… —Apretó los labios y noté cómo sus ojos se aguaron en un segundo—. Pero siento que en parte es responsabilidad de todos nosotros que cada vez tengan más peso sobre ustedes. Y ayer… Ayer vi a mi hijo de una manera que no puedo soportar.

Tragué.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Se lo prometo, Esme, solo… prométame algo usted también.

Asintió.

—Cuando sea preciso, escúchelo, ¿sí? Lo merece, de verdad lo merece.

Sonrió.

—Lo haré, por mi hijo, por ti y por mi nieto.

Cuando hablaba de su nieto, sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan linda que me cautivaba.

—Pero bueno, no quiero estresarte con todo lo que ha pasado. Te traeré ese pastel de naranja.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Le pediré a Carlisle que vaya. —Me hizo un gesto de silencio y se fue canturreando.

Cuando me quedé a solas, fue inevitable ponerme a mirar los libros que había en las repisas. Era tan bonito poder estar en el lugar que me ligaba directamente al amor de mi vida.

—¿Qué crees que esté haciendo ahora, cariño? —le pregunté a mi barriga—. ¿Pensando en nosotros? Sí, eso debe ser. Digamos que comenzamos con el pie derecho a pesar de todo. ¿Viste a tus abuelitos? Lo están intentando, ¿te das cuenta? Al fin lo están intentando. ¿Crees que es momento de hacer que papi se reconcilie con sus abuelitos? Yo creo que sí.

Suspiré y me levanté un rato para tocar el piano de Edward. Sonreí al escuchar el sonido que hacía al presionar las teclas, como si lo reviviera desde sus manos. Luego de eso fui hasta el librero y me puse a fisgonear, distrayéndome en el mundo del cobrizo. La mayoría eran libros de matemática y física, pero también había algunos de poesía, dramaturgia y otra literatura. Iba a tomar uno para ponerme a leer, pero se me cayeron al suelo, desparramando unos cuantos libros de notas que tenían varios papeles dentro. Cuando los tomé para devolverlos a su sitio, me encontré con que eran memorias escritas por él, su letra seguía siendo la misma.

Sonreí.

Me detuve un momento en ellas y los olí, transportándome a él. Fue inevitable que leyera un par de palabras, me ganaba enormemente la curiosidad.

" _Hoy me siento extraño. Me han preguntado a quién más admiro y contesté inmediatamente que admiraba a papá y a mamá. ¿Por qué me siento extraño? Porque siendo un adolescente no sé en qué se traduce eso. Sí, es raro, debería ser ese tipo que odia a sus padres, pero la verdad es que los admiro y los amo profundamente. Lo escribo aquí porque me avergüenza decírselos._

 _Edward_ "

—No eras un adolescente complejo —susurré—, solo te ocultabas en una máscara.

Me apegué la memoria al pecho y respiré hondo.

—Sana, mi amor, necesitas hacerlo en paz, a solas, yo también. Por nuestro hijo, por nosotros, hagámoslo.

Me metí a la cama y me recosté, esperando conciliar el sueño, no sin antes desearle a él que tuviera un día lleno de luz y esperanza.

 **Edward POV**

Caminé con la cabeza directa hacia el frente, reprimiendo toda intención de devolverme y pedirle que se quedara. Entonces comencé a trotar, buscando la forma de luchar conmigo mismo y mis intenciones. Una vez que me alejé lo suficiente, miré hacia atrás como un imbécil, deseando verla pero, por supuesto, ella no estaba ahí. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y apreté las manos, deshaciendo el extraño nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

Mi coche estaba aparcado unas cuadras más allá, cercano a la zona central de la salida de Brooklyn. Me metí rápidamente al Cadillac y encendí con dificultad debido al temblor en mis manos, que además estaban bastante rígidas. Pero, aún con la máquina dispuesta a andar, no supe qué acción hacer desde ese momento en adelante, estaba tenso mirando al volante, sosteniendo mi propia existencia con una sensación que no sentía hace mucho tiempo… o quizá nunca. Me pasé las manos por el rostro, buscando volver a la realidad, pero era imposible, porque esta realidad ahora resultaba tan sin sentido como alejada de todos mis deseos.

Desde el momento en que me llamó sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, el tono de su voz era inconfundible, la conocía muy bien. Pero hasta que la vi no imaginé lo complejo que sería aceptar su petición. No fui capaz de mirarla a la cara más de dos minutos, porque si lo hacía, probablemente iba a derrumbar todos mis miedos sobre ella y a enviar al demonio cualquier posibilidad de actuar como un adulto consciente, sólo un segundo más mirándola y sintiendo su calor tan cerca y no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar lo que iba a pedirme.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. Aún tenía su olor en mis fosas nasales, como si estuviera a mi lado, mirándome como siempre desde el lado del copiloto, medio acostada sosteniendo la cabeza en el respaldo, pestañeando de forma soñadora y sonriendo de la manera que tanto me gustaba. Instintivamente llevé mi mano hacia el asiento y al sentirlo vacío y helado sólo apreté la mano con fuerza.

—Lo haré, mi amor, sanaré, por mí, por ti y por nuestro hijo —sentencié, recuperando las esperanzas.

Bella tenía razón, cada uno de nuestros problemas se basaban en el pasado, en uno que nos estaba entorpeciendo y nos estaba bloqueando. Nos amábamos como unos locos de mierda, e iba a luchar por mi familia comenzando por borrar mis miedos más internos.

Con los ojos ardiéndome de sentimientos, me volví hacia el volante y marché con rapidez por las calles de Brooklyn, sintiendo un nudo muy grueso en mi garganta, porque, aunque estuviera seguro en hacer esto por nosotros, ya la extrañaba como si una parte de mi vida se hubiera quedado. Y así era.

.

Estampé mi firma con rapidez y luego me volví hacia la pantalla, analizando los últimos cambios en la construcción. Debía aprovechar los pocos segundos de mi concentración, ya nula con el paso de los días. Zafrina observaba con atención mientras escribía en la tableta, esperando a un lado que terminara lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté con seriedad, irguiéndome para mirarla.

Suspiró, incómoda por mi tono de voz. Últimamente no era la mejor compañía.

—El Sr. Jones ha pedido verlo, necesita la reunión con el equipo de la fundación —me dijo con serenidad.

—Dile que será mañana.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Algo más? —demandé, esperando que me dejara solo nuevamente.

—El Sr. Black vendrá hoy a las 4, recuerde la…

—Lo sé, no ha parado de llamar. ¿Algo más?

Apretó los labios.

—Sé que no ha querido hablar de eso, señor, pero debo confirmar su vuelo para hoy en la noche —me recordó.

Vaya, lo había olvidado por completo.

Miré a Zafrina, sintiéndome un poco incómodo.

—Claro… —susurré.

Bella me pidió que aceptara, ella ansiaba que fuera y pudiera realizarme en todo aspecto. Quizá una parte de analizarme a mí mismo y comenzar a sanar era generando esa distancia entre ambos para entonces remover mis cicatrices.

—Confírmalo —respondí finalmente.

—El viaje es para dos como me había pedido, ¿no, señor?

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios con fuerza.

—No, iré solo —dije, cerrando los ojos.

—Oh —murmuró—. Tendré que ajustar los planes entonces…

Tragué y me giré nuevamente hacia ella.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, ahora déjame solo, por favor.

Ella abrió los ojos y luego asintió, marchándose a paso rápido.

Había planeado ese viaje para nosotros, sabía que le iba a encantar. Ahora… viajar parecía no tener sentido alguno para mí.

Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y por un instante mis manos temblaron ante su fotografía. La saqué y de inmediato me transporté a esos recuerdos, que poco a poco se iban haciendo más complejos de revivir.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta casi al instante, por lo que guardé rápidamente la fotografía. Zafrina asomó la cabeza por undécima vez y la irritación me subió a la garganta.

—Sr. Cullen, siento interrumpirlo otra vez —se disculpó un tanto intimidada—, pero el Sr. Jacob Black ya ha llegado y quiere verlo.

Asentí, algo inexpresivo.

—Hazlo pasar y, por favor, tráenos dos whiskies sin hielo —pedí, acomodando las mangas y gemelos de mi traje.

—Señor, es su tercer vaso y son las 3 de la tar…

Enarqué una ceja, muy serio.

—Por supuesto —dijo, abriendo la puerta tras ella.

Jacob entró con su evidente alegría a mi despacho, lo que también me alegraba a mí.

—Vaya, ¿para cuándo el funeral? —me preguntó, sentándose frente a mí.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu rostro está muerto.

No le contesté.

—Descuida, Tanya ya me contó algo.

—No esperaba menos, siempre tiene que abrir la boca, sobre todo contigo.

Zafrina volvió a entrar, sosteniendo la charola con el whisky. Jacob, al ver los vasos, frunció los labios y se acomodó en la silla.

—Muchas gracias, querida, siempre tan amable —le dijo a Zafrina, tomando la charola para ayudarle—. Tienes suerte hoy, Edward, hoy no tengo que manejar, mi chofer personal vendrá a buscarme en un par de horas. Aunque, eso sí, tengo que ir a por mis hijos y tú debes acompañarme.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que te despejes, hombre. ¿Qué mejor que con ellos? Te adoran.

Sonreí con sinceridad.

—Me hará bien… supongo.

—¿Ya tiene chofer personal, Sr. Black? —le preguntó Zafrina.

—Sí, mi esposa. —Sonrió, cruzándose una pierna sobre la otra.

—Gracias, Zafrina, puedes dejarnos solos —susurré.

Cuando nos quedamos solos nuevamente, mi mejor amigo tomó su vaso y se bebió un sorbo para luego sonreír con nostalgia.

—Hace años no bebías en el trabajo —destacó.

—A recordar viejos tiempos. —Le mostré mi _Mac_ para que analizáramos el proyecto, pero él ni siquiera prestó atención—. Estamos contrarreloj —recordé.

Levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a tomar en cuenta nuestro trabajo sabiendo que tú no estás bien.

—Jacob, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? Sabes que no me gusta.

Respiró hondo.

—Lo sé, Edward, te conozco con cada altibajo que has tenido, pero ahora no puedo dejarlo pasar. Si quieres trabajar y olvidarte de toda la mierda que está sucediendo ahora, perfecto, hazlo, pero yo no lo haré. Además, creo que es momento de que utilices este tiempo para pensar en lo que has cimentado.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el sofá, de cara a la pared de vidrios polarizados que daban al mar. Lo sentí caminar hacia mí y de pronto me puso el vaso de whisky frente a la cara.

—Ten, te haría bien un buen sorbo.

No dudé ni un segundo en tomar el vaso y acercármelo a la boca, sorbiendo un buen trago antes de decidirme a hablar con él.

—No culpemos a Tanya, yo también estoy bastante preocupado —dijo, sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Preocupado? —inquirí, volviéndome hacia él.

Me indicó el sofá, esperando a que me sentara como un psiquiatra a la espera de su paciente.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿tienes alguna duda de lo mucho que me preocupo por ti? Sí, sueno todo un cursi, pero es la verdad.

Me sacó una ligera sonrisa mientras me sentaba delante de él, esperando a lo que tuviera que decirme.

—Y por supuesto que me preocupo, porque tienes un rostro fatal justo ahora.

Suspiré. No podía negárselo.

—Creo que Bella fue valiente.

Asentí.

—Y muy madura —susurré.

Jake estaba serio y tenía apegado el vaso a la barbilla, pensando en algo.

—Desde que las cosas se supieron injustamente, todo se desmoronó, ¿no es así?

Negué.

—Todo se desmoronó en el instante en que dejé que Renata se interpusiera entre Bella y yo.

—Te voy a preguntar algo.

Asentí.

—¿Sientes algo por ella?

Sonreí.

—La odio. Bella pensó que yo seguía sintiendo cosas por ella, ya sabes, que volviera a ser quien era antes para mí. Pero no es así, Jake, yo simplemente no quería seguir diciéndole todo lo que fue mi relación con Renata porque cada situación la incomodaba.

Él me palpó la mejilla.

—Sé que la odias, y estás tan ensimismado en hacerlo que olvidaste que tenías a una mujer increíble que probablemente iba a entenderte.

Sentía que iba a ponerme a llorar, algo que nunca había hecho con Jake.

—¿Por qué, Jake? —Mi voz se quebró.

—Porque pasaste muchos años destruyéndote. Odiar es destruirse y el que hayas estado por veinte años haciéndolo, incluso contigo mismo, ha hecho que enfrentar el amor, uno hermoso y tan sincero como el que tienes por Bella, se haya ensuciado por él. —Hizo una pausa—. Sé que Renata está en fase metastásica e imagino que eso era lo que te costaba decirle a Bella.

Asentí.

—¿Sabes por qué te costaba? Porque a pesar de eso, eres tan buena persona que no la dejaste sola, ¿no?

Tragué.

—Y tenías miedo de que Bella pensara que eso era otra cosa.

El llanto se me hizo insostenible y Jake apretó los labios.

—Pero tú la amas de una manera que no he visto nunca, Edward. Te conozco tanto, te he visto de mil maneras, y cuando ella llegó a tu vida vi a un hombre comenzando a sanar poco a poco. No debes sentir culpa por compadecerte de Renata, ¡es normal! Te hizo daño, mucho, pero a pesar del odio tú entendiste que en ese momento ella no ameritaba acusaciones.

—Solo no quería que Bella sintiera que mi corazón no era suyo, porque lo es. Si pudiera regalarle mi alma para que ella pudiera ver cuánto le amo, te prometo, Jake, que lo haría. Yo la sobreprotegí, no quería causarle daño, ¡iba a decirle! ¡Te prometo que iba a decírselo! Pero todo se me salió de las manos. Yo solo quería esperar a que el embarazo llevara unas semanas más, Bella estaba demasiado sensible y yo…

—Edward, tranquilo. —Me palpó el hombro.

—Tengo miedo, Jake, no quiero perderla. La idea me desespera de una forma que no puedo concebir. Me volvería loco. La amo y quiero vivir mi vida con ella y con mi hijo.

—Entonces demuéstrale que puedes sanar.

—Eso me pidió.

—¿Y sabes cómo puedes sanar? Dejando que Renata se vaya de tu vida y lo mejor es comenzando a perdonarla. Puedes hacerlo, sentiste compasión por ella, ¿no es eso el comienzo?

Fruncí el ceño, comprendiéndolo.

—Pasaste años odiándola, justo cuando ella mismo intentó quitarse la vida tú no diste pie atrás y la dejaste marchar. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Desde que conociste a Bella has ido sanando y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de eso, ¿no es eso el verdadero amor? Si tú no estuvieras cambiando, o volviendo a ser el chico joven y bueno que siempre eras, no te habrías compadecido.

Sonreí, mientras pensaba en su calor. Cuánto deseaba abrazar a Bella en este momento.

—¿Crees que puedo sanar?

—Lo creo y lo afirmo, amigo mío.

Él miró su reloj y levantó las cejas.

—Comencemos yendo a ver a mis hijos, ¿qué te parece?

Me reí montones.

—Así comienzas a habituarte a la situación, créeme que te dará un dolor de cabeza.

—Pero lo amo.

—¡Claro que es así!

.

Leah estaba arreglándole la camiseta a su hijo con mucha paciencia mientras Jake sostenía al bebé y a la niña de la familia, quien era bastante inquieta. En esta última me detuve, recordando la conversación que tuvimos Bella y yo. Desde que Alice estuvo conmigo desde pequeña, quise tener una hija. Claro, el sexo era lo que menos importaba a estas alturas, pero era un capricho.

Sonreí.

—Papi, ¿cuándo iremos a Disneyland? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hablaremos de eso cuando te comas tus verduras —le respondió Jake.

Leah y Jake me llevaron hasta el parque mientras miraban el banco.

—Edward, cariño —comenzó diciendo Leah, palabras y tono de voz que siempre utilizaba cuando quería algo.

—¿Qué deseas de mí? —la molesté.

—Nos demoraremos media hora, no más. —Juntó sus manos en forma de súplica—. ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos?

Los miré mientras levantaba las cejas.

—Está bien, me quedaré con estos enanos, vayan en paz.

Tomé al bebé entre mis brazos y me fui con los más grandes, que ya iban corriendo hacia adelante. Hasta hace unos años esto no lo hubiera creído, especialmente porque Leah no me hubiera dado esta confianza. Ahora parecía que sí, que yo también iba a ser papá.

—¿Podemos ir a jugar al balancín, tío Edward?

—Claro, vayan. Yo los miraré desde aquí.

Matteo era un bebé muy tranquilo. No en vano ya tenía casi un año. Estaba grande y muy fuerte. Él buscó mi corbata y comenzó a tocarla, pero luego algo más le llamó la atención: mi anillo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté.

Él hizo balbuceos y luego quiso llevarse el anillo a la boca, junto con mi dedo.

—A mí también me gusta, ¿sabes? Me une a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Era esa preciosa dama que te tuvo entre los brazos aquel día en mi oficina. Pronto tendremos a nuestro Camarón con nosotros y podrás jugar con ella… o él.

Matteo simplemente me escuchaba, mirándome con sus ojitos redondos, como dos olivas. De pronto, sonrió, haciendo que yo lo hiciera también.

—¿Tendrás un bebé? —preguntó Jazmin.

—Sí —respondí.

—¿Y estás feliz?

—Más de lo que imaginas.

Me miró y movió sus largas pestañas.

—Estás muy enamorado —destacó ella con total sinceridad.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque tus ojos brillan muuuuuuucho. —Alargó la palabra—. Papi me dijo que las personas enamoradas brillan.

—Sí, la verdad es que estoy enamorado.

—¿Cómo es el amor?

Suspiré.

—Es vivir eternamente en un sueño —respondí—. Es respetarse e intentar mejorar día a día, para ti y para el otro.

—¿Es bonita?

Le acaricié los cabellos.

—Uff, preciosa.

—¿Podré conocerla?

—Claro que sí… Algún día.

—¿Y por qué no estás con ella ahora?

Apreté los labios mientras sentía el escozor en mis ojos.

—Estás muy preguntona hoy, Jazmin.

Se rio y se fue a jugar nuevamente. Miré a Matteo y luego le pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas, suaves y redondas.

—Creo que antes de irme necesito verla —susurré—. ¿Crees que sea prudente?

Porque no, me resultaba imposible estar cien por ciento lejos de ella.

.

—Gracias, papá —le dije, enfrentándome a su mirada azul.

Él me palpó la mejilla con suavidad.

—Sabes que no puedo negarme. Nunca ha sido así.

Tragué.

—Y gracias por cuidar de ella, ahora más que nunca necesita amor de padres. Estoy más tranquilo al saber que los abuelos de mi hijo están para él y para su madre.

—En realidad…

—Fue idea mía —interrumpió mi madre—. Pasa, cariño.

Di un paso adelante, algo pausado.

—Desde que supe lo que sucedió con ella y mi nieto me sentí… —Tragó—. No pude dormir pensando en todo lo que le dije, en cómo me comporté y traje a Renata a esta casa sabiendo lo que tenía soportar a solas. Dios mío, lo recuerdo y me duele el corazón.

Asentí.

—Fue valiente. Yo tampoco me comporté a su altura…

—Hijo, no, lo intentaste, la amas tanto —afirmó ella—. Veía tanta felicidad en ti con el pasar de los meses, nunca me preocupé por ello, y cuando llegó esa mujer asocié todo de la manera incorrecta porque estaba cegada. Era imposible que fuera la misma cuando nunca te vi así antes.

Me sorprendí.

—¿Hablas en serio, mamá?

Su barbilla tembló e inmediatamente se puso a llorar.

—Soy una vieja bruja, ¡mira lo que hice!

—No, mamá, tranquila. —Le di un abrazo, uno que hace años no le daba.

Ella pegó su rostro a mi pecho y me recibió, como si hubiera añorado mucho por esto.

—Tienes cosas que contarme, ¿no es así?

—Sí, mamá, pero lo haré cuando vuelva.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Bella me lo pidió y creo que va a ser necesario.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Negué.

—Por mí me quedaría aquí, con ella, pero sé que necesita espacio.

Mis padres suspiraron.

—Vienes a despedirte.

Asentí.

—Está durmiendo.

—Mejor así.

La expresión de mis padres era de total dolor. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para no corromperme por ella.

—Está en tu habitación.

Asentí y caminé hacia allá, sabiendo que todo sería más difícil ahora. _Pero es necesario_ , me seguí recordando internamente. Traspasar la puerta hacia aquel lugar fue sentir de inmediato su olor, fue increíble. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos, buscando grabarme cada sensación que ello me provocaba. Bella dormía profundamente bajo los edredones, con una mano puesta en su barriga y la otra hacia el otro lado, como si esperara a alguien.

—Hola, mi Flor de Colores —susurré, sentándome a su lado.

Tuve que apretar los labios al contemplar su rostro sereno; era mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Vine a decirte que me marcho. Me lo pediste, tú querías que no dejara atrás mi profesión. Pero ¿sabes? Es difícil sin ti, más de lo que imaginas. Te miro y solo quiero recostarme a tu lado y abrazarte. Nunca pensé que eso pudiera ser tan difícil de conseguir.

Sonreí, incrédulo. Nunca había sido tan invaluable un contacto físico para mí como hasta ahora.

—Pero también lo voy a hacer por nosotros. Me marcho porque necesito pensar en mí mismo y en cómo mi pasado ha hecho que ambos nos encontremos en esta situación. Tienes razón al no querer que nuestro hijo pase por todo lo que los dos hemos pasado, nuestro Camarón merece la felicidad que no pudimos experimentar de niños, y voy a luchar por ustedes, porque los amo de tal manera que no lo logras dimensionar.

Me atreví a acariciar su mejilla, disfrutando de su suavidad.

—Te amo, mi Insaciable, ojalá pudieras ver el mundo a través de mis ojos para que entendieras todo lo que eres para mí. Nunca dejarás de ser el amor de mi vida y nunca dejaré de agradecerle al destino por haberte puesto delante de mí en aquel crucero que nos vio crecer, aunque te tardaste años. —Sonreí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Y por ese tiempo que nos tomó encontrarnos, no dejaré de luchar por ti, mi amor, ahora más que nunca, que tenemos a alguien que nos une a ti y a mí.

Saqué una carta desde el interior de mi abrigo y se la dejé a un lado.

—Te amo, siempre lo haré, porque eres la mujer de mi vida. Recuérdalo siempre —le susurré al oído.

Lo último que hice fue besarle la frente y los cabellos, grabándome su aroma y su tacto bajo mi piel. Acaricié su vientre, donde aguardaba nuestro bebé, y finalmente me levanté, mirándola una última vez, para luego marchar de la habitación.

Caminé directo hacia la salida, no queriendo mirar nada más, buscando una huida a todo lo que significaba este dolor. Sentía que me moría en vida, separándome de ella paso tras paso, distanciándome de lo que conectaba mi mundo con el cielo.

—Edward —gimió mamá, viéndome queriendo salir.

—Déjalo, Esme, necesita estar solo —le recordó mi padre.

Se lo agradecí.

Antes de poder irme, recibí un ladrido que no pensé volver a escuchar en mucho tiempo. Mi giré de inmediato y lo recibí, sacándome la lengua mientras posaba sus patas en mis muslos.

—Hey, te extrañé a ti también —murmuré, acariciándole la cabeza—. Espero volver a verte pronto. Cuida de mamá y de tu nuevo hermano, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

Él no entendía, solo estaba muy feliz de verme, dichoso de encontrarse conmigo.

—Tengo que irme —le susurré.

Señor Calabaza ladró y yo me giré hacia mis padres, que me miraban con las cejas arqueadas.

—Por favor, haznos saber que estás bien.

Asentí.

Me marché manejando a buena velocidad, queriendo alejarme de todo lo que dolía en el interior. Busqué mi maleta en el departamento y antes de marcharme en el taxi busqué en el armario, encontrándome con uno de sus pañuelos. Aún olía a ella.

—Mi Bella —susurré, apretando la tela contra mí.

Finalmente la guardé en mi bolsillo y abordé, dispuesto a marcharme.

Ya en el aeropuerto, sentado en mi asiento, miré hacia mi lado, imaginándome que era ella quien me acompañaba. Y mientras contemplaba por última vez el paisaje de Nueva York, cerré los ojos, deseando que mi regreso fuese para llevármela a ella conmigo.

 **Bella POV**

Desperté de golpe, con su aroma en mis fosas nasales y su voz cerca de mí.

—¿Edward? —exclamé, poniendo mis codos en la cama para reincorporarme.

Pero no estaba, todo era oscuridad.

Tragué.

Se sentía tan real.

Miré a mi lado, inquieta ante la manera en que su presencia en mis sueños se volvía cada vez más material, pero la existencia de una carta, posada justo a centímetros de mí, hizo que toda mi atención se fuera hacia ella. En la cara frontal estaba puesto mi nombre con su letra, lo que me quitó la respiración. Con la mano temblorosa la tomé, sabiendo que su contenido iba a romperme el corazón.

" _Mi amor,_

 _Te escribo esto de madrugada, sabiendo que esta noche me marcharé al lugar que prometimos conocer juntos. Es difícil para mí hacerlo sin ti, más de lo que puedo soportar, pero lo hago por nosotros._

 _Entiendo por qué necesitas un espacio a solas, yo también lo necesito. No puedo amarte de la manera en que puedo hacerlo, así, libre y de la mejor forma, si mis fantasmas siguen consumiéndome, si el odio que siento hacia algunos me ciega de la manera en la que lo hacía. Tú también lo necesitas, por nosotros, por nuestro hijo._

 _Él no merece padres que convivan con oscuridades, necesita luz, la luz que nosotros no tuvimos. Esto lo haré por nosotros, así como espero que lo hagas tú._

 _También entiendo por qué quieres que hagamos esto a solas, porque sabemos que esta lucha es individual para poder hacerla parte de lo que somos: un equipo. Y quieres que nos añoremos, que recordemos cuánto nos amamos y por qué lo estamos haciendo. Lo sé, cariño, créeme que lo sé y lo entiendo._

 _Lucho por ti cada día, lo hago y siempre lo haré. Eres mi mundo, Isabella Swan, lo eres eternamente. Te amo, te lo diré, aunque nunca lo escuches, cada mañana, tarde y noche, porque necesitas recordarlo, para que no dudes de todo el inmenso amor que quiero entregarte. Eres amada, lo eres siempre, y serás la mejor madre del mundo, tanto como la gran esposa que ya eres y la gran mujer en la que te has convertido._

 _Tuyo, por siempre_

 _Edward Cullen_ "

La hoja se manchó con mis lágrimas, derramando ligeramente la tinta. Sentía que tenía un nudo imposible de deshacer en cuanto releía cada una de sus palabras.

—Estuviste aquí —susurré.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé rápidamente, buscándolo, pero solo me encontré con Esme y Carlisle, muy en silencio, cabizbajos.

—Se fue, ¿no?

Asintieron.

Bajé los hombros y me acaricié el brazo, increíblemente triste.

Sí, yo le pedí que hiciéramos esto, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos. Nunca creí que pudiera sentir que me desgarrase de esta manera.

Me recosté nuevamente y miré adentro del sobre mientras me limpiaba la cara de tanto llorar. Había un pequeño iPod amarillo con una notita junto a él.

" _Me atreví a dejarte una melodía que sé que nos unirá todas las noches._

 _Escúchala y recuerda que te amo_ "

Me puse los audífonos y me dediqué a escuchar. Cuando el piano comenzó, un sollozo agrio me salió de los labios. Era la melodía que me compuso en sus noches de soledad. Cada nota era un recordatorio de cuánto nos amábamos, y sí, dolía tanto que me costaba respirar.

—Te amo, Edward —fue lo único que pude decir ante la inquietud en mi pecho y la fuerza de mis lamentos.

.

.

.

Respiré hondo y me senté frente a la mesa. Era la primera para el desayuno.

—Buenos días —dijo Esme, caminando hacia mí.

Me besó los cabellos de manera maternal y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Van bien las náuseas?

Asentí.

—Cada vez mejor.

—¿Pudiste dormir?

—Sí, la verdad es que dormí como un lirón.

Me pasé toda la noche escuchando el piano, desperté con él como si hubiera dormido entre sus brazos.

—Te hice tu favorito —contó Rebecca, entrando con el pastel de naranja.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Me harán engordar! —exclamé, dando brincos en la silla.

Las dos se rieron mientras Carlisle entraba al comedor.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa, han despertado de muy buen humor.

Miré cómo él buscaba el té para servirme, tratando de encontrar la manera de hacerme sentir lo más cómoda posible. Si bien, yo sabía que ellos sentían culpa por la manera en que habían actuado, en especial Esme, también comprendía que querían comenzar de nuevo, por su nieto, su hijo y por mí.

—Permiso, familia —saludó Ethan quien solo a veces venía a desayunar con sus padres. Él, que ya sabía que yo estaba aquí y las razones de aquello, me sonrió de manera amistosa y me besó la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va mi sobrino?

—Va perfecto, ya no tengo tantas náuseas como antes —comenté, intentando actuar con normalidad, como si él realmente fuera mi cuñado y no el hombre que me declaró su amor hace un par de meses atrás.

Nos pusimos a charlar todos en la mesa, aunque yo más bien escuchaba, ya que todo giraba en torno a personas que no conocía. A ratos me perdía en mis pensamientos, mientras acariciaba mi barriga, diciéndole internamente a mi hijo que siguiera así, fuertecito y creciente como un avión.

—Bien, yo iré a ver algo a mi despacho —comentó Carlisle, disculpándose para levantarse de la mesa.

Esme lo siguió, así que yo me quedé a solas con Ethan.

—Hey, Bella, sé que puede resultarte incómodo todo, pero de verdad quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo y que, ante cualquier circunstancia me tienes para lo que necesites.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Ethan —murmuré.

Él hizo una pausa.

—Bella, sé que es un poco inoportuno de mi parte, pero quiero saber cómo están las cosas con mi hermano, yo también me preocupo por él.

—Ethan…

—Lo sé, para mí también es complejo ver que la mujer que amo está sufriendo por mi hermano —susurró con dificultad.

—No es mi intención.

—También lo sé. —Apretó los labios—. Nunca ha sido tu culpa.

—Mi niña —me llamó Rebecca, salvándome de la campana—. ¿Puede venir un momento? Le estoy haciendo un postre que le encantará, ¡dígame qué le parece!

—Voy de inmediato —dije, dejando a un lado mi móvil; quería despejarme de él por un momento.

Después del desayuno, me fui al jardín de Esme a caminar, disfrutando de las flores y del sol. A ratos me perdía en mis pensamientos, sintiéndome especialmente nostálgica, pero entonces buscaba retomar mis fuerzas, devolviéndome a mi realidad. En una de las zonas del inmenso jardín había unos columpios que debían tener muchos años, así que me senté ahí mientras Sr. Calabaza se ponía a oler por el césped y arbustos.

—¿Pensativa? —preguntó Esme, caminando hacia mí.

Sonreí.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Claro.

Cuando ella lo hizo, suspiró.

—Edward ya está en España, bien y a salvo.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

Se quedó un buen rato en silencio, sin mirarme.

—Hija —me llamó—. ¿Puedo seguir llamándote así?

—Claro, Esme.

Suspiró.

—Quiero pedirte perdón. —Me miró—. Hice muchas cosas horrendas contigo, comenzando por negarme a aceptar todo el amor que sienten Edward y tú. De solo pensar en todas las veces que tuviste que fingir se me revuelve el estómago. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque lo amo, Esme, no quería que su posible reacción hiciera que usted y su hijo se distanciaran aún más. Yo lo amo de tal forma que quiero lo mejor para él y sé que teniendo a sus padres consigo estará todo aún mejor, sobre todo con usted. Yo no tuve una madre presente, y a pesar de sus errores, sé que lo ama. Convertirme en la causante de su distanciamiento, aún más del que tenían, iba a hacerme infeliz —respondí con sinceridad.

Ella me contempló por un buen rato y en un minuto aparecieron sus lágrimas.

—Y yo actué tan impulsiva cuando supe todo —susurró—. Qué espantosa madre soy…

—No…

—Hija mía, ¿qué hice contigo? Acepté a Renata en mi casa por mero capricho, sin saber que mi hijo y tú estaban juntos, y aún así te preocupaste por mí cuando me descompensé. Y estabas embarazada, por Dios, debiste sentirte tan mal, yo… —Apretó los labios—. Por eso merezco el odio de mi hijo.

—No diga eso, Edward la ama.

—¿Crees tú? Si no lo hiciera lo entendería, he sido una muy mala madre.

—Todos cometemos errores, Esme, está en usted enmendarse a sí misma, por usted y por su familia.

—Es tan doloroso dimensionar todo. Mi hijo mayor, la luz de mi vida, sintió que era más fácil casarse contigo a solas porque sabía que tarde o temprano muchos de nosotros íbamos a darle la espalda. Me lo merezco.

Le puse una mano en el hombro, acompañándola.

—La luz de sus ojos —repetí, sonriéndole con los ojos escocidos.

Asintió.

—Hágaselo saber cuando pueda. Él necesita que su madre le diga cuánto le ama.

Me observó con las cejas arqueadas.

—Te quedaste para dejarle trabajar, ¿no es así?

Tragué.

—Lo hiciste para ayudarle.

Volví a sonreír, esta vez con tristeza.

—Los dos merecemos sanar, pero él no merecía quedarse fuera de su trabajo. Todo lo que ha cosechado lo ha hecho con esfuerzo, y yo tampoco podía irme sin mejorar cada quiebre en mi vida. Si nos quedábamos juntos para sanar, Edward jamás se habría ido sin mí… —Mi voz se quebró—. Necesito que al menos vaya a ese congreso, que demuestre el gran profesional que es. Mientras, yo necesito ser sincera con muchas personas acá, en Nueva York, sanarme poco a poco y también ayudarle, especialmente con usted. Además, yo no podría haber viajado, no hasta que mi bebé esté mejor.

Me acarició los cabellos con suavidad.

—Claro que mi hijo se enamoró de ti, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Eres la luz que llegó a su vida para cambiarlo todo. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que todo ese cambio que veía en su mirada venía de una persona con un corazón tan inmenso como el tuyo? —Suspiró, ida en el llanto—. Perdóname, hija, perdóname por haber actuado de la manera en la que lo hice.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho.

—La perdono, Esme, no puedo negarme.

Esta vez ella sonrió y me corrió los cabellos con lentitud.

—A veces, me recuerdas tanto a Elizabeth —gimió, muy angustiada—. Eres como una hija para mí, de verdad, cariño.

—Prométame una cosa.

Asintió.

—Busque a Edward cuando pueda y, por favor, escúchelo y entiéndalo, lo merecen.

—Claro que lo haré.

—Sra. Cullen, Sra. Bella, ha llegado alguien de visita —dijo Rebecca, no muy contenta.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Quién?

Suspiró.

—Renata Vulturi.

Esme tomó aire y asintió.

—Iré enseguida. —Se giró hacia mí—. Vamos.

La seguí, sin saber qué iba a hacer Esme. Cuando cruzamos el umbral, ella frenó y me miró.

—Espérame un momento aquí, por favor.

Vi a Renata sentada en la sala, esperando a Esme mientras se tocaba el largo cabello suelto. En cuanto la analicé, recordé lo que Edward me contó respecto a su salud e imaginé lo difícil que debió ser recibir semejante noticia. Sin embargo, mi lástima solo se reducía a eso, porque a pesar de su enfermedad, Renata no dudó jamás en hacerme daño.

—Hola, Renata —saludó Esme, usando un tono de voz neutral y pausado.

—Esme, querida, extrañaba verte.

—Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿qué deseas?

—Supe que Edward se ha ido de viaje.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Y-yo… Fui a buscarlo a su oficina.

—Vaya, ¿no crees que eso es muy invasivo?

—Sí, lo sé, pero ya lo hice anteriormente y…

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, es solo que… Usted sabe lo que siento por él y sabe también que quiero reconciliarme con él.

Apreté mis ojos de intensa rabia. ¿Ella nunca iba a entenderlo?

—Querida, ven —exclamó Esme, levantándose del sofá. Su voz era tensa y grave.

Yo levanté la barbilla y me acerqué, enfrentando los ojos de Renata Vulturi.

—Hola, Renata. Así que quieres reconciliarte con él —espeté.

Ella se levantó.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No te bastó con haberte involucrado con Edward en secreto de toda la familia?

—Eso es un asunto que solo me compete a mí y a los implicados, no a ti.

Se rio.

—No puedo creerlo, Esme, ¿te das cuenta de lo obvio? Esta mujer solo quiere apoderarse de todo lo que significa ser una Cullen, siendo una nadie…

—¿Y tú, Renata? —la interrumpió Esme con la mirada inexpresiva—. ¿Qué quieres tú?

Tragó.

—Yo solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¿De verdad? —Suspiró y negó lentamente—. Qué ciega estuve. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si mi hijo te pidió el divorcio es por algo, ¿no? ¿Te atreves a decirme qué le hiciste?

Yo me crucé de brazos, a la espera de que fuera valiente y se lo dijera de frente. Pero Renata titubeaba entre gestos y palabras a medio decir. No era tan valerosa como creí.

—Díselo —insté—. Sé capaz.

—Yo… Las cosas entre Edward y yo no se dieron de la manera correcta…

Esme se rio.

—Es increíble. No eres capaz de decirme qué mierda le hiciste a mi hijo, y sé por qué. —Caminó más cerca—. Porque sabes que te tomaría de los cabellos y te sacaría a patadas de mi casa. Edward tuvo razones para no decirme, sé que puede que nunca lo haga, pero quiero tú sepas una cosa: nadie se mete con mis hijos, ¿me escuchaste?

Renata tragó y sus ojos titilaron de debilidad. Entonces me miró a mí, furiosa de odio.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Esme? Tú no puedes creerle nada a esta mujer, por favor.

—Bella no me dijo nada —respondió con rapidez—. Sé que sabe todo y sé que estuviste involucrada en todo lo que ha pasado, ahora lo comprendo tanto que me siento una imbécil por haber actuado de la manera en que lo hice contigo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que esta sucia insignificante te dijo algo que no es cierto! —vociferó Renata, enardecida al no tener trincheras en las cuales esconderse.

—¡No le grites a mi nuera! —espetó Esme, atravesándose en el camino que Renata planeaba para llegar a mí—. No más. —Levantó su dedo índice de manera severa—. He sido ciega mucho tiempo, pero ya no más —repitió incansablemente.

Renata bajó los hombros, pero su orgullo era mucho más.

—¿Nuera? ¿Estás segura que es tu nuera cuando la única mujer que tuvo la dicha de casarse legalmente con tu hijo he sido yo? ¿Nuera? —Se rio. Su careta ya se caía a pedazos—. ¡Puedo apostar a que ya ni siquiera están juntos!

Dios, era un monstruo.

—Lárgate de aquí —bramó Carlisle.

Aquel llamado, sustancial y vital, muy similar al de Edward cuando estaba enojado, hizo que sintiera un muro de concreto a mi alrededor, capaz de sostenerme a mí, a mi hijo y a mi marido, aunque él no se encontrase aquí.

—No voy a permitir que sigas derramando tu veneno en mi familia, menos aún en la mujer que quiero como a mi propia hija y en mi esposa. ¡Buitre! —espetó, abriendo la puerta de par en par—. Vete de mi casa o llamaré a la policía.

—¿Policía? ¿Es que acaso soy una delincuente ahora? No puedo creerlo —gimió, dispuesta a ponerse a llorar.

—Tienes una orden de restricción interpuesta por mi hijo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Esme y yo miramos a Carlisle, quien tenía los ojos llameantes de rabia.

—La dejó antes de marcharse, ¿o qué? ¿Tú creías que no iba a proteger a su familia? Aunque hayas hecho todo lo que hiciste, Renata, Bella es su esposa y ellos ya comparten una hermosa familia que ni tú ni nadie va a destruir. Vete o yo mismo envío a que la policía venga aquí y te meta a prisión por varios meses, recuerda que estás hablando con un Cullen, maldito buitre de mierda.

La rudeza en sus palabras era impactante, tanto que por un miserable segundo sentí tristeza por ella. Pero, tan rápido como aquel segundo llegó, también se fue.

Renata me contempló y yo le sonreí, invitándole a que se largara.

—Me la van a pagar, cada uno de ustedes me la pagará —advirtió con las cejas arqueadas.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y todos nosotros botamos el aire, más tranquilos de no tener que respirar el mismo aire de Renata Vulturi. Carlisle finalmente caminó hacia mí y me abrazó como un padre, sosteniéndome bien fuerte, como protegiendo a su pequeña niña. Yo cerré los ojos, soltando el aire con alivio.

No, no estaba sola.

—¿De verdad Edward hizo eso? —le pregunté, mirándole a los ojos.

Asintió.

—Me lo recordó antes de marchar —susurró—. Tengo los papeles y Leah está al tanto de todo. Lo ha acosado incansablemente y a ti también, es cosa de tiempo para que, de igual manera, sepa que tendrán un bebé.

—Ahora solo queda que descanses, has tenido demasiadas emociones en juego y nuestro nieto necesita que mamá se encuentre tranquila.

Yo asentí mientras iba hacia el salón de descanso, dispuesta a dejarme reposar sobre el sofá. Cuando puse mi cabeza en el respaldo pensé en las palabras que alocadamente dijo Renata, esa mofa casi recalcitrante al asumir que, Edward y yo estábamos separados. Y entonces me recordé una pregunta que me hice cientos de veces y que ahora se repetía con más frecuencia: _¿había sido lo correcto?_

Simplemente busqué respirar, pero ahora sentía una angustia, porque lo extrañaba tanto que ni yo podía soportarlo. Era… insufrible.

—Y a pesar de todo te diste el tiempo de protegernos —susurré, tocándome la barriga.

Me puse a llorar.

—No sé si pueda soportar más tiempo —murmuré—. No lo sé.

Dios, ¿cómo podía vivir si la distancia era tan grande? ¿Cómo entenderme? Ay, Dios, ¿qué hacía?

Con la mano temblorosa le llamé, sabiendo que estaba mal, que así las cosas no las pensé, pero ¿cómo mierda actuaba como si el amor de mi vida no estaba a mi lado? Esperé, con el corazón en la boca, ahogada en lágrimas, pero él no me contestó. Mi barbilla tiritó y yo dejé caer el móvil.

Era mejor así.

.

.

.

Ya eran siete días sin verlo y, aunque quisiera negarlo y decir que sí, que cada espacio de separación entre los dos era lo mejor, no, no podía siquiera mentirme a mí misma. Era difícil y durante esas siete noches lloré, a veces desconsolada, otras con menos intensidad solo por mi bebé. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero no pensé que la situación fuera tan desgarradora. Al menos, Jasper había decidido llamarme para saber de mí, preocupado por la situación de mi hijo.

—Mira quién está aquí —canturreó Rose, entrando a la sala.

Yo me levanté, muy sorprendida. Hace tanto que no la veía. Venía con su bebé en una mochilita pegada a su pecho, mientras que Emmett le sostenía el bolso, caminando junto a ella.

—Oh Dios, ¿cómo…?

—Le pedí a Esme que nos diera el chance para verte —dijo.

—No pude decirle que no —exclamó ella, parada junto al umbral.

—Y levántate, daremos un paseo.

Respiré hondo. Habían venido para lo que les pedí.

Cuando me subí al coche, Emmett me miró a través del espejo, intranquilo.

—Bella, al menos cuéntame qué es lo que quieres decirnos.

Suspiré.

—Ya habrá momento para ello.

—Entonces, ¿a la florería?

—Sí, con papá y Jasper.

Rose también me miró tras el espejo retrovisor, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando llegué al lugar, simplemente respiré hondo el aroma de las flores. Me tranquilizaban.

—Bella —me llamó papá, abriéndome la puerta.

—Hola, papá.

Detrás de él vi a Jasper, quien tenía los ojos hundidos por la tristeza de nuestro ya asumido distanciamiento.

Emmett me cubría las espaldas, siempre atento.

—Nos llamaste para algo importante —susurró papá.

Asentí.

Me hicieron tomar asiento y yo lo hice, esperando a que lo hicieran también delante de mí. Finalmente tomé aire, decidida a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, y este era el comienzo de la sanidad de mis cicatrices abiertas.

—Papá, Emmett, Jasper —los nombré mientras los miraba—. Quiero contarles lo que viví cuando era una niña y lo que callé para protegerles.

 **Edward POV**

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que me despedí de ella? ¿Cinco? ¿Siete? ¿Diez?

Ah, era un martirio.

Paseaba por el Plaza de España, en Sevilla, mirando detenidamente las maravillas de su arquitectura. Resultaba tan bello que a ratos quería detenerme a contemplar y olvidarme de todos mis problemas y en especial de mi trabajo. Paré frente a un jardín de flores silvestres al lado de una fuente muy antigua y casi por instinto miré a mi lado, sintiendo un inmenso entusiasmo por decir " _mira esas flores, quiero sacarte una fotografía junto a ellas_ ", pero la receptora de mi mensaje no estaba aquí.

De pronto, las flores dejaron de tener sentido.

Seguí mi camino por las calles de Sevilla, con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos, pisando piedras y calculando mis pasos, casi en automático.

Este viaje tenía un gusto diferente y yo sabía la razón.

Me detuve nuevamente, esta vez en una cafetería. Para mi rotunda desgracia, era hermosísima, tanto que quería comentárselo a alguien, pero… estaba solo, o la verdad, todas las acciones que encontraba a mi paso sólo las veía compartiendo con una única persona.

Luego de comprarme un expreso cargado, me devolví hacia mi vida, que se trataba de trabajo, congresos, capacitaciones, paseos largos por la ciudad y quedarme en casa, donde me costaba cerca de 3 horas conciliar el sueño. Los días en España me resultaban increíblemente eternos, como si los segundos llevasen piedras y concreto tras ellos. El tiempo era especial aquí, pero no de la forma que esperaba.

Esa misma noche me desperté de golpe, mirando hacia el lado vacío de mi cama. Noté que apretaba la sábana con fuerza y entonces lentamente fui soltándola, frunciendo el ceño ante la necesidad apremiante que me embargaba el pecho. Me dolía tanto que, para ser sincero, pensé que podía ser un ataque cardíaco. Sin embargo, cuando distinguí lo visceral de lo interior, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido.

Miré hacia alrededor de la habitación, fijándome en la noche oscura y en la falta de luz que hacía del lugar un momento siniestro.

—Bella —susurré, arrugando el rostro frente a la incapacidad que tenía ahora por decir su nombre sin que me embargara un escalofrío.

Salí de la recámara y bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina para hacerme un maldito café, encendiendo las luces a mi paso en tan inmensa casa. Me senté de golpe en la cocina, lugar en el que jamás había movido un dedo, pues desde que llegué prefería comer afuera junto a algunos colegas, la soledad aquí, lejos de agradarme como antes, me provocaba náuseas. El café humeante me mantuvo quieto durante un rato, y mientras pensaba en todo a la vez y en nada concreto, miré el reloj de pared. Según él, aquí en España eran las cuatro de la madrugada. De pronto, pensé en Nueva York, donde aún debían ser las diez de la noche, eso significaba que ella podría estar despierta…

Sacudí mi cabeza y con café en mano volví a subir las escaleras. Me calcé uno de mis abrigos, precisamente uno de los me rehusaba a ocupar debido a que, en él, el aroma de Bella parecía existir más que en ninguno. Pero, por una extraña razón, no pude quitármelo. Salí de la casa y me crucé por el amplio jardín repleto de florecillas. Por un momento, sentí el aroma de éstas. Me senté de golpe, a un lado de la piscina redondeada y fue inevitable mantener mi cabeza dando vueltas en las imágenes que habría deseado tener aquí. La veía corriendo, jugando con las flores, diciéndome " _mira, aquí el sol es magnífico, ¿habías visto algo tan amarillo como él?_ ", mientras me sonreía, usando ese encanto que combinaba tan bien con sus ojos.

¿En qué estaría ahora? ¿Qué pasaba en Manhattan en estos momentos? ¿Cómo estaría su familia? ¿Todd…? ¿Mi hijo…?

Cerré los ojos ante la necesidad apremiante por saber cómo estaba. No podía buscarla, era inconcebible.

En un impulso me llevé la mano al bolsillo, tranquilizando el frío que me recorría las manos pero, justo en ese momento, me topé con el barquito que ella me regaló. Al tenerlo frente a mí y recibir el brillo de la luna justo en el llavero, sentí un nuevo impulso, uno que hace días intentaba dejar atrás. Saqué mi iPhone y con las manos tensas digité su número, ansioso por escuchar su voz.

—Dios, lo siento, pero los pecados ya no los puedo dejar a un lado —susurré, esperando a que me contestara.

Pero, tras una larga espera, la conexión simplemente se cortó. No me había contestado. Fruncí el ceño y volví a llamarla, taciturno como yo mismo. Sin embargo, tras otro intento, lo mismo volvió a suceder; Isabella no me contestó. Dejé caer la mano tras aquello, asumiendo que no iba a responderme.

Tuve que tragar y mirar al cielo para recibir la brisa de la madrugada, con el único objetivo de calmar el desasosiego. Me sentía un desquiciado.

—Quizá estás cansada —susurré—, sé que a veces te quedas dormida sin darte cuenta del tiempo ni dónde te encuentras, sólo duermes…

Me levanté del césped y entré nuevamente a la casa. Subí las escaleras de forma rápida y me instalé en el estudio, dispuesto a avanzar en mi trabajo. _Es la única forma de aprovechar el tiempo_ , pensé.

Me había prometido no volver a llamar luego de esa noche. Lo intenté, sí, pero la incertidumbre por saber de ella era más fuerte que yo. Durante un par de días me mantuve trabajando y yendo a los congresos, siempre con la cabeza ocupada, pero llegada la noche me llamaba la intranquilidad. Así que, dado que me costaba montones dormir, me puse a crear, sí, porque solo de esa forma mi cabeza se mantenía completamente ocupada.

Revisé el plano de mi pequeño proyecto para navidad. La idea me llenaba el corazón.

—Con esto estarás feliz, Todd —susurré, tocándome la barbilla mientras sonreía.

Quería hacerlo, cumplir su sueño de navidad, aquel regalo que me pidió con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Te haré patinar, ya lo verás.

De solo pensar en la expresión que ponía Bella yo…

Me reí de manera suave, sí, de mí mismo.

—Vaya que te amo, cariño —susurré.

Con un suspiro me puse a buscar los planos digitales de mi última locura, una que me comía el cerebro y solo servía para distraerme. Contemplé las líneas del programa computacional y sonreí.

—Sí, estoy loco, pero por ti, cariño —murmuré.

Iba a ser suyo, solo suyo. Esperaba regalárselo cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad. Solo esperaba que fuera pronto, porque no soportaba lo mucho que la extrañaba.

.

Cerca de las 6 regresé al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el penúltimo congreso, donde un importante ingeniero español dictaría una charla de avances técnicos. A la salida me encontré con variados colegas, a los que conocía, por supuesto, en su mayoría renombrados y connotados.

—Edward, amigo —exclamó Joseph, un ex compañero de universidad—. Has estado desaparecido por la ciudad.

Levanté las cejas, sin darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, junto a Joseph venían otros colegas, algunos bastante más jóvenes y con bastante experiencia que ganar aún.

—Les presento a Edward Cullen, el gran genio tras las flotas cruceras más famosas del mundo —destacó, presentándome con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Él sabía perfectamente cuánto odiaba esto.

—Un gusto —dije, dándole un apretón de manos a los 5 tipos. No debían pasar de los 30.

—Es un honor conocerlo, Sr. Cullen —afirmó uno de ellos.

—Supe que está creando un buque a Siria, señor, me parece una idea fenomenal y plausible —destacó otro.

—Me parece increíble que usted no haya participado en el congreso como orador, su experiencia es vasta, señor…

—Aún me gusta el anonimato —señalé irónico.

Miré a mi viejo amigo Joseph para que me quitara a los novatos de encima, hoy no estaba de humor. Él respondió con una sonrisa divertida y me pasó la mano por la espalda.

—Bien, colegas, es tiempo de darle un espacio a Edward. Con permiso.

Joseph me condujo hasta la salida, donde se reunían todos los oradores y los más entusiastas colegas.

—¡Edward, querido! —exclamó Sarah, una importante ingeniera náutica alemana—. No había cruzado palabra contigo desde que llegaste.

Hice una mueca, intentando excusarme sin remedio.

—Mira quien tenemos aquí —destacó Gaspar, el gran exponente de esta tarde.

Sonreí enseguida.

—Sabía que te encontraría dando este tipo de charlas —le dije, dándole un abrazo.

—Recuerdo muy bien nuestro trabajo juntos, tú deberías estar en lo mismo, ¿no crees? El respeto que te tienen es digno de envidiar.

—Nada me importa más que mantenerme bajo el velo de la quietud, al menos hasta mis 50. —Sonreí.

Me quedé a charlar un rato con mis colegas, aquellos que conocía bastante bien. Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos de verme rondar por aquí, ya que desde el primer día prefería marcharme lo más pronto posible y disfrutar de mi soledad en Sevilla.

—Creí que el viejo Edward no volvería a aparecer, ya me estaba asustando tanta evasión, mira que el Cullen que conozco lo mejor que hacía era reír con nosotros tras un buen congreso —exclamó Otto, uno de los más añosos y experimentados.

—Hoy estoy más gruñón que antes —me excusé.

—No me digas que te estás convirtiendo en un viejo antes de tiempo —añadió Joseph.

—Creo que finalmente es así.

—Vamos, sólo tienes 41 años, ¿de qué hablas? —se largó a reír Sarah.

La charla se extendió mientras disfrutábamos del coctel, compuesto por variados productos de la zona y un muy buen café. La conversación de mis colegas se transformó en algo más allá del trabajo, donde muchos comenzaron a quejarse por la necesidad de un buen vino para disfrutar.

—Últimamente estoy sediento por otra copa como la de hace unos días —exclamó Joseph, muy divertido.

—Deberíamos repetirlo esta noche, ha sido un congreso fabuloso que debemos festejar —exclamó uno, sobándose las manos con entusiasmo.

Yo enarqué una ceja.

—Me parece estupendo, hay un par de lugares por aquí en Sevilla que deberíamos conocer. ¿Van?

Todos asintieron, menos Sarah, que no estaba nada interesada en festejar con ellos, y bueno, yo.

—Oh no, Edward, tienes que venir con nosotros. No has salido con nosotros en todo lo que llevamos aquí, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió Joseph, comenzando a preocuparse.

Puse los labios en línea recta.

—Sólo he estado algo cansado estos días, tengo trabajo que hacer para mi proyecto —me excusé.

—Eso puede esperar, sal con nosotros, te haría bastante bien. —Me palpó el brazo con fuerza, buscando una sonrisa de mi parte que no supe darle; aún tenía la cabeza bastante revuelta—. Será algo tranquilo, podemos hablar de nuestros proyectos, especialmente el tuyo.

—Los llamaré, ¿bien?

Los demás asintieron.

—Esperamos que estés ahí, ¿eh? —Joseph volvió a palparme el brazo.

Me excusé para retirarme a mi estudio, necesitaba seguir trabajando y debía aprovechar lo que quedaba de la tarde. Sin embargo, al darme vuelta, me encontré con James, mi antiguo amigo, charlando con otro grupo de influyentes ingenieros que no conocía muy bien. Me sorprendí, no creí que él estuviera aquí en Sevilla, ni siquiera lo había visto en los congresos previos.

Quise salir del lugar sin que me viera, esperando no cruzar palabras con él ya que la última vez no se comportó de manera adecuada con Isabella, faltándole rotundamente el respeto, algo que jamás iba a perdonarle. Pero para mi mala suerte, James no tardó en mirarme, también sorprendido de verme. Tensé la mordida cuando noté que venía hacia mí, sonriendo de manera sardónica, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos de la vida.

—Edward, qué sorpresa verte aquí —exclamó, tendiéndome la mano.

—James —espeté, tomando su mano de mala gana—. La sorpresa es mía, jamás te había visto poner un pie aquí.

Enarcó su ceja angulosa.

—Llegué hace poco, estoy bastante ocupado en mis nuevos proyectos. —Sonrió, esperando a que le preguntase sobre ellos.

Bostecé.

—Tengo que irme, estoy algo cansado y muy ocupado —proferí, manteniendo mi expresión de póker.

Su ceja se mantuvo enarcada, defensivo, pero cínico. Me mostró la zona de la salida, esperando a que me marchara. Pero, cuando acabé por dar unos pasos hacia adelante, él me hizo parar con una sola oración.

—Espero verte pronto, estoy ansioso por saber cómo van las cosas, especialmente con tu última conquista —exclamó. Lo miré por sobre mi hombro—. Salúdame a Isabella.

Tragué y le moví las cejas para aguantarme las ganas de decirle que se podía ir directamente a la mierda.

Llegué a la casa, que estaba solitaria y en silencio, una combinación que ahora último me parecía un completo infierno. Me duché, manteniendo más tiempo del que acostumbraba bajo el agua. Al salir me recosté en la cama, mirando al techo mientras las horas pasaban, hasta que en la ventana fui testigo del cambio de luces exteriores, pasando del atardecer hasta la noche.

.

Mis colegas me esperaban en un bar exclusivo de un famoso hotel de Sevilla. La fachada del lugar era fascinante, remontándome a la arquitectura del esnobismo al que tanto estaba acostumbrado.

—¡Edward, amigo! —exclamó Otto desde una mesa de fuerte y cara madera, quizá roble o ébano.

Se encontraban en la zona de fumadores, un amplio sitio con paredes oscuras y revejecidas y un techo con mirada a la noche, completamente de vidrio. Había lámparas de lágrima, alfombra persa y una cantidad impresionante de humo en cada rincón, obviamente gracias a los puros que fumaban los acaudalados e importantes sujetos que estaban a mi alrededor.

—Siento la tardanza —les dije con una sonrisa.

Joseph me mostró la silla y yo me senté junto a ellos.

Había pocas mujeres, todas elegantes y muy jóvenes, acompañando a algunos hombres de a tres o a cuatro. La imagen hablaba por sí sola.

El sitio me recordaba a las películas mafiosas de la antigüedad, con aires tan densos como oscuros.

—Creímos que no vendrías. Te presente nuestro panorama de la noche.

—Vaya que se han vuelto clientes frecuentes —bromeé, apoyándome en el respaldo.

—No puedo negarte que sí —se largó a reír otro colega, que se llamaba Richard—. Tanta mujer bella para mirar es simplemente un deleite.

Yo sólo sonreí, no podía culparlo. Richard llevaba cerca de 10 años viudo, sin otro particular más que trabajar para sus cuatro hijos.

—Quizá deberías mirar menos y atreverte a salir con alguna mujer de tu edad —Gaspar me lanzó el humo al rostro, para luego beberse un gran trago de bourbon.

—No. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Con sólo mirar me basta, prefiero avocarme a mis hijos.

Mis colegas, al menos mis amigos, eran hombres casados hace más de 10 años.

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿quiere pedir algo? —inquirió una guapa camarera rubia, con un español inolvidable. Debía tener cerca de 35 años.

—Un whisky seco, gracias —susurré, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella pestañeó y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, se lo traigo enseguida.

En cuanto ella se fue, mis colegas se echaron a reír.

—Siempre llamando la atención de las mujeres, mi fiel amigo —dijo Joseph.

Sonreí sin darle importancia.

—Aquí hay otro que no está aprovechando las instancias, ¿qué sucede, Cullen? —Otto tiraba de su barba, bastante asombrado.

—Solo estoy profundamente enamorado —musité.

—Bien, veo que lo serio no se te ha quitado —rio Gaspar—. Yo esperaba que vinieras con ella. Me habría encantado conocer a tu esposa, Edward.

Tragué y no contesté.

Como esperaba, comenzamos a hablar de nuestro trabajo, del periodo de universidad y, por supuesto, de algunas novedades técnicas; era lo único que podía tener en mente en este momento, así que logré despejar todo lo que pude de mi cabeza.

Luego de un rato mis amigos se fueron a jugar póker junto a unos empresarios adinerados. Yo me decidí por observar, pues no tenía ganas de jugar, la verdad era que el contexto me traía muchísimos recuerdos.

—Edward, qué sorpresa verte por aquí —dijo una conocida voz.

Al girarme a mirar vi que se trataba de James. Dejé caer la expresión, hastiado de verlo dos veces en el día. Junto a él venían tres chicas más aferradas a su hombro. Eran mujeres jóvenes, esbeltas y elegantes, muy guapas y sonrientes, no debían pasar de los 25 o 26 años. No era una imagen que me extrañara de él, desde que lo conocía solía verlo rodeado de mujeres, muchas recién en su mayoría de edad, pero, por una razón que desconocí, la imagen por primera vez me pareció nauseabunda.

—Por supuesto que estarías aquí, James —dije, llevándome el whisky a los labios.

¿Qué tipo de hombre vendría a un lugar lleno de prostitutas y acaudalados rufianes? Claro, él.

—La sorpresa es mía, la verdad —se rio con elegancia, haciendo alarde de todo su encanto de mierda. Miró hacia una de ellas, que era castaña y de piel blanca e inmaculada, probablemente la más bella de ellas.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Ah, ¿sí? —susurré, buscando alguna respuesta de su parte.

—Ya sabes, imaginé que vendrías con Isabella o que te quedarías con ella. ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados—. No me la imagino perdiéndose un buen juego.

Tensé mi mordida.

—No creo que sea de tu importancia lo que ocurra con ella.

Algo en su mirada me hacía imaginar que ya sabía qué podía haber sucedido, James lamentablemente era muy astuto y cínico como él mismo.

Entonces se encogió de hombros, mirando a sus "amigas" con cierta alegría propia del alcohol y las drogas. Ellas sonreían, como estatuas inanimadas y de una sola expresión.

—Sólo me llamó la atención lo solo que estás. Digo, nuestros colegas están allá, jugando, mientras tú… piensas en algo… o en alguien.

Estaba provocándome.

Me tragué el último sorbo de alcohol y di un paso adelante. Sin embargo, James me impidió avanzar.

—Ya veo. —El tono de su voz me recordaba a las serpientes, arrastrándose para buscar la forma de herir lo más imperceptiblemente posible—. Mi buen amigo está libre —les dijo a sus acompañantes—, ¿no creen que sería bueno darle una bienvenida al mundo de la diversión?

Ellas me miraron de forma lasciva, dispuestas a hacer lo que mejor sabían.

—Aléjate de mí, James, ya veo que tú sigues siendo el mismo sacrílego de siempre. —Lo miré a los ojos—. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

—Oh, vamos, Edward —se largó a reír—. ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tú? ¿Diferente a mí? ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un hombre tan moralista? Te recuerdo que hace unos años, tú y yo sabíamos muy bien cómo divertirnos…

Tragué, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es pasado, James. Aléjate de mí —repetí, quitándolo de mi camino.

—Te veré más tarde —dijo con soberbia.

La furia fue suficiente para que quisiera dejar de mirar el juego de mis amigos. Además, me recordaba a Bella, y por tanto, me hacía desear verla aquí. _Les habrías partido el culo_ , pensé, imaginándola sacándole carcajadas a cada persona que estuviera cerca. Caminé hacia la barra y me senté de golpe en el taburete. Pedí mi cuarto whisky y me concentré en beberlo mientras la música de Chet Baker sonaba de fondo.

Chet Baker siempre sonaba cuando quería recordarla, siempre. Todas las veces que ella y yo cenábamos o simplemente me acompañaba manejando, el trompetista sonaba de forma cálida, haciendo único nuestro ambiente.

Era inevitable que mi mente viajara hacia ella. Por más que lo intentara, no se iba. Y es que todo aquí era una mierda si Bella no estaba, todo dejaba de tener sentido, ya no era divertido, todo era perverso, todo era… olvidable.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —susurró una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Me giré rápido, porque era un sonido que me recordaba especialmente a ella. Sin embargo, cuando vi que no era Bella, el ritmo de mi corazón se desaceleró, decepcionado.

—Lo siento, ¿te molesto? —masculló, algo intimidada quizá por mi expresión—. Te vi discutir, me preocupó tu expresión, te veías muy triste.

—Hoy no es mi día —le respondí.

Se sentó a mi lado al no ver resistencia de mi parte y entonces me atreví a mirar de quién se trataba. Era muy guapa. Tenía una piel blanquecina e inmaculada, el contraste con su vestido carmesí me hizo contemplarla más de lo que tenía pensado. Su cabello ondulado y castaño oscuro, casi negro como la noche hizo que reviviera a alguien más, así como cuando miré sus ojos, marrones y grandes.

Tragué y me volví hacia la barra nuevamente.

El vestido me hizo rememorar aquel día que la vi venir hacia mí en ese crucero, donde sentí el enloquecer de cada aspecto de mí.

—Veo que eres un hombre reservado.

Asentí.

—Me cuesta abrirme a las personas.

—Bueno, no creo que seas así con todos.

La vi hacerle un gesto al barman con la mano mientras cruzaba su larga pierna descubierta. Y casi por acción mágica —o demoniaca—, Bella volvió a mi cabeza con el mismo gesto la primera vez que la vi.

—No —dije finalmente—, hay personas que han podido llegar muy dentro.

—Deben ser muy especiales.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Definitivamente.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, así que aproveché la instancia para levantarme luego de mi vaso de whisky número… En fin, ya no tenía la cuenta.

—Espera —susurró—, ¿puedo invitarte un trago? No creo que seas tan reservado para no aceptarme aunque sea uno.

Ella tenía su mano puesta en mi brazo y movía sus pestañas de forma coqueta. Su boca esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa tras un labial rojo sangre y unos labios llenos que se asimilaban a un corazón.

Asentí, sin saber por qué lo hice, y luego me senté otra vez.

—Llegué hace poco a España, me parece un lugar fantástico por lo demás.

Ahora que la escuchaba con mayor atención, pude apreciar que su acento no era tampoco inglés nativo.

—Francesa, ¿no?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Enarqué una ceja.

—Las conozco muy bien —musité.

Se mordió el labio inferior y luego bajó la mirada.

—Con permiso —dijo el barman, llegando con dos margaritas.

—Gracias —dijimos al unísono.

—No es como tu whisky, pero creí que necesitabas algo menos amargo y más animoso para ese ánimo tan misterioso.

Misterioso… Escuchar esa palabra venir de su boca no tenía el mismo efecto, en absoluto.

—Quizá funcione —le respondí, esta vez sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Suspiró, acercando su tronco a mí desde su taburete. Yo la miré actuar, pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos.

—Y cuéntame, ¿te gusta Francia?

—Lo suficiente como para haber vivido mucho tiempo allá. Mi mundo se movía en París.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, mostrándome la intensidad de su marrón, casi achocolatado.

—Imagino que ya no vives ahí —murmuró, llevándose la copa triangular a su boca.

Negué, imitándola.

—Tuve que volver por asuntos familiares y, bueno, por trabajo.

—Pero pudiste volver de todos modos. Puedo asumir que eres un hombre que perfectamente puedo moverse entre dos lugares sin temor.

Volví a sonreír.

—Sí, estás en lo correcto. Sin embargo, no pude hacerlo, no tuve cómo.

Pestañeó, confundida.

—¿Fue por alguien? —inquirió.

Tragué y me bebí la copa de margarita de un solo golpe, siendo observado por ella y sus ojos atentos.

—Sí, fue por alguien.

—A propósito, soy Camile.

Su voz me sacó otra vez del trance. Al posar mis ojos en ella la vi tendiéndome su mano.

—Edward, un gusto —dije, tomándola con más fuerza de la que planeé, pero a ella pareció no darle importancia—. Qué lindo nombre, por cierto.

Volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

—El tuyo no le hace honor a tus ojos —murmuró, quitándose el largo cabello oscuro de un hombro para pasarlo al otro.

Entrecerré mis ojos, captando esa pequeña indirecta.

Camile, que tenía una habilidad fascinante para hablar, me comentó algunas cosas referentes a la ciudad mientras yo, muy poco locuaz, la escuchaba.

—En fin, creo que estoy hablando demasiado de mí —exclamó, echándose a reír.

Se rio nuevamente, pero esta vez con una clara intención de coqueteo.

—Acompáñame a bailar, eso no le hace mal a nadie, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón.

En cuanto me levanté, ella hizo lo mismo, dejando caer su largo vestido carmesí. Al estar frente a frente, ella se acercó, haciéndome respirar su perfume.

No había efecto en mí.

Ella enredó su brazo junto al mío y me hizo caminar. Entonces, Camile me llevó por la salida trasera, entrando al hotel.

—¿Te estás quedando aquí?

—Algo así —respondió.

—¿Adónde vamos? —inquirí, algo receloso.

No me contestó, sólo siguió caminando.

Traspasamos todo el hall principal del hotel y luego volvimos a salir, esta vez hacia la zona exterior trasera, donde había un amplio jardín. Justo en el medio había una fuente, exquisita y sofisticada.

—Sorpresa.

—Es un lugar muy lindo —dije con sinceridad.

—Me encantó en cuanto lo vi. No me gustan mucho las flores que hay aquí, pero el aire es maravilloso.

Hice un ligero sonido, pero no le dije más.

Ella tomó mi mano y me hizo acercar a la fuente. Me miró a los ojos y pude ver el reflejo de las luces que cambiaban de colores, justo en el fondo de la fuente.

—Quiero serte franca.

—Pues dime.

Ella subió sus manos por mis brazos y luego me tocó el pecho, analizando mis expresiones. Yo estaba rígido, viéndola actuar.

—No soy una mujer muy correcta —susurró, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En cuanto te vi no pude dejar de mirarte. Los americanos siempre me han resultado tan atractivos, pero tú… —Se rio.

Me miró los labios unos cuantos segundos y entonces me tomó las solapas de mi camisa. Me acercó de a poco, saboreando la aproximación. Sentía un frío desesperado en mi columna, consciente de tamaña porquería.

—Hey, no, aléjate de mí. ¿Qué haces? —La tomé desde las muñecas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Asustado? —inquirió ella, volviendo a tocarme el pecho.

Tragué e hice un gesto de rechazo.

—Suéltame, por favor —pedí—. No quiero hacerlo.

La sola idea de tocar a otra mujer que no fuera mi esposa me repugnaba. Ella podía tener su cabello, ojos similares, ser hermosa y coqueta, pero no era mi Isabella, no era mi Flor de Colores.

—¿Estás bromeando? Estamos pasándolo muy bien, tú y yo podemos subir a mi habitación. —Intentó besarme nuevamente, por lo que tuve que usar mi fuerza.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —exclamé, elevando mi voz.

Ella frunció el ceño, molestándose de forma progresiva.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Entonces por qué te dejaste llevar hasta aquí?

—Solo hablaba contigo, carajo.

La solté de golpe y me di la vuelta para marcharme a paso rápido, tenso como el hierro, furioso como un animal sin control, asqueado y culpable como un puto profano.

—James me dijo que querías, ¿acaso vas a desperdiciar el dinero que me dio por acostarme contigo?

—¿Qué? —bramé.

Maldita sea, James.

Troté de regreso al hotel. Lo busqué por donde fuera que estuviera, mirando la panorámica que tenía en frente. Aunque, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que estaba cerca de unos sofás, muy ocultos tras rojos biombos de seda, rodeado de dos mujeres, besándolas a cada una, una tras otra.

La imagen me repugnó.

Fui tras él sin importarme un carajo lo que pudiera pasar, la ansiedad por golpearlo era mayor que mi autocontrol. Me metí tras el biombo y esperé a que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, sin embargo, estaban tan enfrascados en satisfacer sus necesidades carnales que no tenían noción alguna de lo que les rodeaba.

—James —espeté.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras que las dos mujeres dieron un salto.

—Edward, amigo. —Su sonrisa asquerosa me irritó aún más.

—Señoritas, por favor, lárguense —proferí.

Ellas miraron a James, quien sólo les dio una palmada en el trasero, pidiéndoles que se retirasen. Yo miré hacia otro lado, pues la imagen me incomodó de sobremanera.

—¿Deseando participar, amigo?

—No seas imbécil, sabes que jamás haría algo así.

—Es lo único que te falta probar después de todo —susurró, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Cerré los ojos un momento para poder respirar con tranquilidad, pero no pude.

—¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Llevar a una de tus… amigas a juguetear como si fuera un animal?

Levantó las cejas y se largó a reír.

—Oh, Edward, por favor, este papel de hombre moralista no te queda bien, ya te lo dije, no te creo, lo siento.

Di un paso adelante.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, James?

—Un buen amigo. Para toda soledad y tristeza sirve un buen polvo con una mujer dispuesta a satisfacer las necesidades biológicas de todo animal depredador, y tú, mi buen amigo, eres uno.

¿Necesidades biológicas y nada más? Que hombre tan repugnante. ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta del nivel de persona que era? ¿Qué mierda hacía rodeado de toda esta basura, observando sin inmutarme y considerándolo solo un aspecto más de mi vida? Era nauseabundo.

Bella tenía razón. Mi Insaciable siempre tuvo razón.

—¿Crees que la vida sólo gira en torno al placer? ¿Crees que eso es lo que necesito?

James se levantó del sofá con naturalidad y se cruzó de brazos, apretando los labios para no echarse a reír en mi cara. Parecía que nada podía hacerle sentido. Podía apostar a que estaba tan drogado que apenas sentía los pies.

—Es lo que necesitabas hace un tiempo, ¿no? Oh, Edward, ¿a quién intentas engañar? ¿Tú, que te acostabas con la esposa de tu primo hermano? ¿Tú, que te gustaba pasar algunas noches con mujeres en las fiestas a las que íbamos?

Fruncí el ceño y tragué, consciente de ese pasado lleno de malas decisiones. Pero ya no era así, ya no estaba errático, yo ahora tenía una familia, una esposa que amaba con fervor y un hijo al que moría por conocer. Era increíblemente feliz de tan solo existir en este mundo, era capaz de ver las cosas buenas en medio de todo el odio que me embargó por años, y ahora podía darme cuenta de lo que no me hacía bien.

—Simple sexo, vacío, triste… Sí, probablemente hice muchas cosas que no debí, pero ya no, desde que la conozco ya no.

—¿Esa chiquilla…? Humm… Isabella. —Se largó a reír—. Tú sí que eres cosa seria, amigo, cogerte a una amiga de tu sobrina, que además es hermana de su esposo. Claro, tu aspecto moral queda bastante reducido.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —susurré.

—¿Qué? ¿Coger? Vaya, qué demonios te ocurrió.

—Lo que pasó entre ella y yo no se compara en absoluto a lo que tú alguna vez has podido tener en tu vida. —Di otro paso adelante con las manos apretadas de rabia—. Nunca podrás conocer qué significa lo que estoy hablando, nunca siquiera sabrás la importancia de respetar a alguien, de amar incluso si están lejos.

Me contempló durante unos segundos, observando mi expresión de dolor; parecía disfrutarlo.

—Ya veo, ¿se acabó la diversión? ¿Se dio cuenta que finalmente no tienen nada en común? —Abrió los labios e hizo una "o" —. No me digas que ella te envió a la mierda porque me largaré a reír.

No le contesté.

—Qué va, ¡¿y por esto armas berrinche? —exclamó—. ¿Por una mujercita que te puedes encontrar en cualquier parte del mundo? Podrías haber aprovechado con Camile, creo que tiene una capacidad desenfrenado para volverte loco… Me lo han dicho —susurró—. Isabella, Isabella, Isabella —canturreó—, de seguro hasta se está tirando a otro imbécil.

Lo tomé con fuerza de su camisa, apretando con ello la piel de su pecho. Me tiritaban las manos por estrangularlo con toda la fuerza que tenía acumulada en mis manos.

—Definitivamente eres un asco —mascullé, mirándolo a los ojos—. No te atrevas a hablar de mi esposa, James, ¡no te atrevas! Es sagrada, ¡sagrada!

—Imbécil —insultó—, todas las mujercitas como ella hacen eso, te aseguro que ya se aburrió de ti.

—¿Cómo ella? Dime, ¿qué significa eso?

Su expresión de desprecio me hizo apegarlo a la pared, alertando a la gente que nos rodeaba.

—Putas interesadas —jadeó divertido.

Todo se fue a rojo, la cólera me nubló por completo la razón. Elevé mi puño y lo dejé caer con todas mis fuerzas a su rostro, deseando partirle algún hueso hasta las astillas. Lo único que escuché fue su piel contra la mía y luego vi la sangre esparciéndose como explosión delante de mí.

Pero no iba a parar.

No sé cuántos golpes le di a James, pero estaba enardecido.

De pronto sentí que alguien me jalaba desde atrás para no seguir, alejándome de él.

—¡Suéltenme! —ordené.

Tiré con todas mis fuerzas y cuando logré zafarme, volví a tomar a James de las solapas de su camisa, estampándolo nuevamente contra la pared.

—¡Tú y yo nunca seremos un igual! ¡Me das asco! Tú… casado y todo dispuesto a ser feliz con quien te ama… desperdicias de esta forma la importancia de, al menos, tener a alguien a tu lado. No… nada nos asemeja, James, porque yo jamás le haría esto a Bella. ¡Porque la amo! —Lo solté de golpe, comprendiendo todo lo que tenía que hacer desde ahora en adelante—. Mírate, casado, fingiendo amar, fingiendo… que la respetas. —Suspiré—. Es injusta la vida, ¿no? Porque yo no estoy fingiendo, yo la amo y los kilómetros nos separan sin que yo lo quisiera.

Su expresión cambió de golpe, ya no había diversión en él, ya no disfrutaba enloquecerme. James, por primera vez, comprendió que todo lo que pasaba conmigo no era un chiste, era real e iba a hacerle frente, aunque eso me costara todo el dolor posible. Yo no era el mismo, lo sabía, lo notaba, yo era ese hombre al que dejé ir cuando todo lo vi perdido, hace más de veinte años.

Aún con mis manos temblando, me di la vuelta, enfrentando cara a cara las expresiones de todos los demás, especialmente mis colegas, que quizá habían escuchado todo.

Pasé de ellos y me acerqué a la salida, necesitaba aire limpio. Ignoré por completo las peticiones de Joseph por acompañarme y cómo los demás me decían que por favor respirara más tranquilo y luego me marchara; no quería escuchar más a nadie, quería mi paz y pensar conmigo mismo.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Sevilla, adentrándome a barrios que no conocía, ni siquiera sabía en qué punto exacto me encontraba, sólo iba hacia adelante sin detenerme a mirar las calles. Cuando estuve exhausto, paré, cerca de un parque bastante amplio y solitario. Estaba algo oscuro dadas las horas de la noche, pero no me importó. Me senté en la banca que estaba frente a una pileta muy bonita, rodeada de algunas flores de la época, y entonces comencé a sentir el ardor en mi puño. Al mirarlo vi las magulladuras del puñetazo que le di a James, cubierto de su sangre fresca. De inmediato saqué mi pañuelo y me limpié, para luego botarlo con asco al basurero que había cerca.

Al volver a sentarme, sentí el peso de toda la situación en mis hombros, todo cayéndose a pedazos encima de mí. Y es que Bella era todo, todo por completo.

Recordar las palabras de James casi me volvían aún más loco. Nunca iba a permitir que otra persona, en especial él, dijera esas cosas de ella, porque Bella distaba mucho de cualquier idea que su pequeño cerebro podría formar. Bella era mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, la mujer de mi vida. No me arrepentía de haberlo golpeado, la verdad es que desde que él se atrevió a insultarla en el cumpleaños de Garrett merecía un buen puñetazo.

Me levanté y busqué un taxi cercano a la zona central. Cuando pude subirme a uno y miré el paisaje que se iba agregando a mi lado, me puse a pensar en lo horrible que me parecía ahora este panorama. Llegué a la casa, que estaba en su constante silencio. Durante segundos cerré los ojos, buscando imaginar el ruido que ella siempre hacía y entonces sonreí con nostalgia.

Bella no era un pecado. Nunca lo fue. Pecado había sido toda una vida envuelto en la toxicidad, el haber conocido a Bella fue mi redención, una que hasta era clara. Mi Flor de Colores, mi Insaciable… ella era un regalo de Dios pidiéndome que mejorase. E iba a hacerlo, por Dios, claro que iba a hacerlo.

Subí las escaleras y busqué su fotografía y la de nuestro hijo.

—Sí que eres diferente a todas —susurré, tocando su sonrisa expresiva frente a las fuentes de Dubái—. Tan diferente y tan preciosa.

Quería tocarla, sentir la sensación de su piel tras las yemas de mis dedos, mirar a sus ojos achocolatados, sentir su respiración caliente junto a mi cuello mientras se quedaba dormida… Quería decirle, gritarle y suplicarle que no se fuera, que no me olvidara, que… la amaba como probablemente nunca había amado antes.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No iba a estar separado de ella, no a kilómetros. Necesitaba ir con ella, buscarla, tocarla, besarla, cuidarla, amarla… No importaba si era de lejos, solo quería que fuera en la misma ciudad, al menos así estaría sanando con mayor tranquilidad. El primer paso ahora era sanar conmigo mismo, con ese adolescente que nunca se amó y que ahora estaba aquí, esperando a ser el niño que adoraba a sus padres. Pensé en Elizabeth también, en cómo ella habría querido que yo estuviera feliz, con una mujer tal como Bella, teniendo un pequeño como me dijo aquella vez, cuando ella tenía trece cortos años.

"— _¿Sabes qué? Quiero que hagamos un trato._

 _La miré mientras estábamos en el césped._

— _¿Qué quieres? —inquirí._

— _Quiero que me prometas que cuando seas papá, por favor, dile que soy la mejor tía del mundo._

 _Me reí montones._

— _¿Y tú qué me darás a cambio?_

 _Apretó los labios y apegó su hombro a mí._

— _Cuando tenga un hijo, te darás cuenta que serás el mejor tío del mundo. No necesitas decírselo._

 _Fruncí el ceño._

— _¿Por qué me dices esto?_

 _Se encogió de hombros._

— _Vi una película y pensé en cómo serías tú como papá y como tío. ¿Y sabes qué? No dudé ningún segundo que tú serás el mejor._

 _Tragué mientras la miraba._

— _Porque eres el hermano más increíble que cualquiera pueda tener —finalizó._ "

Respiré hondo, pensativo.

—Tú lo creíste. Creo que es momento de que yo también lo crea. Jake tuvo razón, si no hubiera cambiado, si no fuera ese hombre lleno de ilusiones y buenas intenciones, queriendo lo mejor para mi familia, Bella nunca se habría enamorado de mí y yo jamás habría actuado de la manera en la que llevo haciéndolo desde que la conocí.

Me levanté de la silla, tomé mi móvil y digité rápidamente.

—Buenas noches —exclamé—. Necesito un vuelo hacia Nueva York para mañana, lo más pronto posible.

Necesitaba ir a mi ciudad y comenzar por enmendar con sinceridad, perdón y compasión, cada una de las cuerdas que me impedían sanar, e iba a hacerlo por Isabella, el amor de mi vida, y por mi pequeñito, que tendría a los mejores padres del mundo.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. En esta oportunidad, el dolor se palpa desde una manera mucho más intensa, y es porque ellos no se toleran a distancia. Sé que para muchas puede resultar un poco tedioso tanto pensamiento y tanto monólogo interior, pero he de reconocer que es lo que me caracteriza a la hora de narrar y siento que es sumamente necesario para que ellos comprendan, poco a poco, qué es sanar en sí. Edward lo ha hecho, lo ha entendido y solo bastó ese viaje para entenderlo ligeramente. La situación también permitió que Bella pudiera conocer más a Esme, pero también a Carlisle, quienes no dudaron ningún segundo en cuidarla. Esme fue clave, porque está demostrando que Bella puede ser un nexo para ayudarle también a su amor a sanar. Bella ahora será capaz de confiarle a su padre y hermanos todo lo que pasó y Edward irá a Nueva York, dispuesto a protegerla, aunque sea a distancia, mientras ellos dos liberan sus corazones de las cicatrices. Solo hay una certeza: ellos se aman y están dispuestos a luchar por su hijo, pero principalmente por ellos como pareja y seres humanos. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de CazaDragones, Yoliki, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, SeguidoradeChile, DanitLuna, Salveelatun, Belli swan dwyer, Lulugrimes98, eLeTwihard, LuAnka, catableu, Mss. Brightside, Pam Mlafoy Black, selenne88, PanchiiM, Diana, , Mayraargo25, Rero96, Jocelyn, LOQUIBELL, Kora, Hanna D. L, katyta94, AdriaGT13, rjnavajas, AleCullenn, Abigail, calia19, Flor Santana, , caritofornasier, Milacaceres11039, NarMaVeg, Dominic Muoz Leiva, nicomartin, VeroPB97, AndreaSL, santa, patymdn, Anghye Taisho, saraipineda44, freedom2604, seelie lune, cavendano13, Vale, twilightter, Claudia, lauritacullenswan, andrea-mar00, angieleiva96, ariyasy, Ana, MARIA JOSE ESPIN, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Jenii98isa, krisr0405, Katie D. B, angryc, Angelus285, debynoe12, damaaris14, , sool21, Domi, mini, shikitita, morenita88, lunadragneel15, Cecy Dilo, nataliastewart, sheep0294, Nadsanwi, Liz Vidal, adrianacarrera114, Yaly, Elmi, Alimrobsten, FlorVillu, keyra100, PatyMC, fea andrea, claribel,carrera,585, Brenda Cullenn, Jamarie23, Mela Masen, Gabi, Coni, Isabelfromnowon, Ceci Machin, Twilightsecretlove, , alejandra1987, Olga Javier Hdez, Rose hernandez, Ilucena928, ELIZABETH, Vanina Iliana, LicetSalvatore, ileanaaacasco, Diana2GT, Pao-SasuUchiha, Tereyasha mooz, ManitoIzquierdaxd, MonZe Pedroza, sueosliterarios, Jeli, Pancardo, JMMA, Schreave Cristina, Jazmin96, Liliana Macias, carlita16, joabruno, kedchri, Mar91, bbwinnie13, dana masen cullen, Vero.G, Bitah, Markeniris, Roxy de roca, lLector annimo, Annimo, , Yesenia Tovar, Adriu, AndieA, Robaddict18, merodeadores.1996, Drumimon, gmguevaraz, beakis, Chiki, , florcitacullen1, Idalia Cova, AnabellaCS, Dani Arango, Gissy Cullen Swan, Celina rojas, PameHart, miop, jupy, Esal, Deathxrevenge, bealnum, Diana, camilitha cullen, Maribel 1925, cary, Pameva, Mary, Gibel, Bella-Nympha, Selene A W, Karla, Tecupi, lucha015, danielascars, PEYCI CULLEN, kaja0507, Francisca Moreno, , isbella cullen's swan, Maca Ugarte Diaz, NYDIAC10, Karla M, MontseZDiaz, Maydi94, VivalaCerveza, asielisa123, Kaede, Jacqueline, Teresa Aguirre, MasenSwan, Smedina, Ronnie86, Elizabeth Marie Cullen y Guest. Espero verlas a todas aquí nuevamente, sus gracias me instan a seguir con esto y entregarles siempre lo mejor, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	51. Capítulo 49: Ven conmigo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Breathe - Rhodes**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 49:**

 **Ven conmigo**

" _Noche rota en dos_

 _Hay una luz en el cielo y es toda para ti_

 _(…) Dime cómo te sientes, dime qué necesitas escuchar_

 _¿Estás conteniendo tu respiración otra vez?_

 _(…) Respira, libéralo todo_

 _Ven ahora, te mantendré caliente_

 _(…) Necesito tu amor_

 _¡Ven!_

 _Voy a dirigir el viento, no te muevas_

 _¿Me llevará? ¿Me llevará más cerca de ti…?"_

Ver mi ciudad desde la ventana del avión me hizo sentir un ligero estremecimiento, no por lo que tenía sino por quién vivía ahí.

El capitán del avión dio el aviso de que, en 20 minutos, estaríamos en tierra.

—Señor, ¿necesita algo más? —me dijo la azafata.

Salí de mi trance y la miré unos segundos.

—Un chocolate caliente, gracias.

—Enseguida.

Me volví hacia la ventana otra vez y me perdí en el agua que rodeaba a Manhattan.

Cuando llegamos y pude tocar el suelo, sentí que el aire me llenaba de la manera más profunda hasta que mis pulmones no soportaron más, dejando escapar el suspiro más largo que había tenido. Miré mi alrededor y la sensación de saber que al menos estaba aquí, a unos kilómetros, pero simplemente en el mismo suelo, hacía que todo tomara su curso correcto. Los recuerdos me embargaron mientras caminé, con la intensidad de volver al fin a dónde nunca debí marcharme. Por fin estaba aquí, donde pertenecía y en donde iba a comenzar mi proceso de sanación.

.

Paseé por mi departamento, evaluando todo lo que significaba Bella aún. Algunos de sus vestidos seguían aquí y para mí fue inevitable ir hacia ellos y buscar su olor. En el instante sentí mis ojos húmedos, tanto que estuve varios minutos con la tela en mi rostro, abrazándola como si fuera ella.

Y sí, también extrañaba al perro.

Suspiré largo y tendido, viéndome en la soledad. Seguía sin gustarme sin Bella, mi preciosa Insaciable. ¿Cómo le hacía? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar? No lo sabía, pero ya llevábamos casi tres semanas sin vernos, lo que iba a volverme loco.

No pude mantenerme ahí con la ansiedad de tenerla en el mismo lugar, así que preferí dar una vuelta por la ciudad, deteniéndome en algunos puntos que me recordaban muchísimo a ella. Paré frente a una florería, contemplando los pétalos al viento, el romance, la alegría y los colores. Mi flor…

—Mi Flor de Colores —señalé, bajando la mirada.

Decidí que era mejor buscar a una de mis amigas más cercanas para poder liberar la opresión de mis pensamientos y el cómo dolía extrañarla, así que llamé a Tanya, quien parecía más alegre que nunca de escucharme. Acordamos que yo iría a su oficina, porque en media hora tendría el tiempo libre para vernos.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen. La Srta. Denali está por llegar, ¿quiere algo de beber? —me ofreció su asistente.

—Nada, muchas gracias —le dije, poniéndome las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el panel de informaciones de la ONU y UNICEF.

Hacía más de un año que no venía aquí. Todo estaba idéntico a como lo recordaba, a excepción de algunas decoraciones extras.

Me di la vuelta al escuchar movimiento desde la entrada pensando que podría ser Tanya, pero no, era Alice, que venía entrando con sus gafas oscuras, su bolso en una mano y un cargamento importante de carpetas y legajos en la otra. Cuando me vio se le cayeron algunos y yo fui tras ella para ayudarle a recoger. A levantarnos ella arqueó las cejas y me quitó las carpetas de las manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, acomodándose para no mirarme a los ojos.

—Venía por Tanya, no por ti si es lo que te preocupa.

Asintió, preparándose para marcharse. Pero yo la tomé del brazo antes de que se fuera, un impulso rápido sin precedente.

—Alice —la llamé.

Ella miró a quienes nos rodeaban, los cuales nos observaban mientras fingían trabajar.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que hablar, aún hay algo pendiente entre los dos.

—No creo que sea el lugar correcto.

—Ya no hay lugar correcto, Alice, sabes que en tu departamento ya no soy bienvenido.

Sus ojos idénticos a los de su madre se pusieron llorosos porque sabía perfectamente la distancia trazada en su vida y la mía desde que pasó todo esto.

—¿Qué es lo pendiente?

Tensé mi mandíbula.

—No sigamos con las preguntas evitativas, ¿sí? Ya no más, Alice, eres una adulta ahora.

Tragó y se apegó a sus carpetas como si fueran una tabla de salvación.

—Está bien —susurró—, vamos a mi oficina.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, intenté averiguar con sus gestos lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza, pero sólo se veía triste. ¿Las cosas con Jasper habrán mejorado hasta ahora?

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté—. Te ves acongojada.

Alice suspiró y puso sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? Todo esto que ha pasado no ha sido fácil para mí.

—Tampoco para mí —susurré—. ¿O qué? ¿Crees que no siento absolutamente nada?

Mi sobrina ahora tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

—Quizá, ya no sé si te conozco.

Me reí de forma cansada y me apoyé en la pared.

—Yo sí te conozco y sé que estás muy triste, que estás enojada, que… quieres odiarme pero no puedes, porque me quieres.

Alice jadeó y se echó a llorar, pero no me atreví a acercarme a ella. Rápidamente se quitó las lágrimas, las que siguieron cayéndole por las mejillas.

—¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? —me preguntó, elevando la voz por la rabia—. ¿Por qué tuviste que interponerte en el matrimonio de mi tío Peter? ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Me daba vergüenza recordarlo.

—Y no solo te bastó con eso, también te enredaste con mi amiga, la hermana de mi esposo. ¡Por supuesto que quiero odiarte! ¡Ustedes dos son asquerosos! Me mintieron y las mentiras sólo hacen daño. ¿Por qué no te buscaste una mujer de tu edad y que no tuviera nada que ver conmigo? ¡Dime! Tenía que ser con Bella, ¡a quien quería como a una hermana! Lo peor de todo es que siempre buscó la forma de acercarse a ti, ¡a ella tampoco le importó nuestra relación de amistad y menos su propio hermano! Ustedes dos son la misma calaña, sin respeto a su familia, mentirosos, egoístas y…

—Para —exclamé, elevando mi voz—. Para con esto, ya está bien, es suficiente. ¿Crees que sólo tú has sufrido, Alice? Ese afán de todos ustedes por asumir lo que siento, por creerme un hombre de hierro, un canalla, porque eso crees, ¿no es así?, que soy un canalla incapaz de sentir, pero están equivocados, ¡siento mucho más de lo ustedes piensan! —exclamé irritado.

Ella jadeó de forma leve y se calló de inmediato, mirándome a los ojos de manera intensa. Yo tuve que alejarme frente a la opresión en mi tórax.

—Yo la amo —le dije con claridad, volviendo a mirarla, ahora a la distancia—. Amo a Bella. Lo hago de una manera que nunca había sentido antes por nadie.

Su expresión se destruyó en el minuto porque efectivamente no lo esperaba.

—Me enamoré de ella hace mucho tiempo, muchísimo, quizá desde que la vi sonreír, no lo sé. —Suspiré—. Pero la amo, Alice, nunca había sentido algo con tal intensidad. Irónico, ¿no? Un sentimiento tan fuerte del que no puedo deshacerme y que menos puedo disfrutar. Si te soy sincero, me he criminalizado y culpado por haberme enamorado de ella, pero no, no debo hacer eso, ¿por qué tengo que sentirme culpable por amar? ¿Es que acaso ustedes lo harían si me hubiera enamorado de un hombre? ¿Eh?

—No es lo mismo…

—¿Por qué no? Me han juzgado por amar a una mujer trece años menor, ¡y somos adultos! La amo de tal forma que siempre quiero hacerla feliz, ¡tendremos un hijo, carajo! —espeté, haciéndole dar un respingo. Yo tuve que respirar, porque mi furia respecto a los demás, quienes nos pisotearon y juzgaron tanto, me tenía al borde del colapso—. ¡No es una estupidez! ¡Nos casamos! ¡Nos amamos! —gemí.

Tuve que tomar aire para poder proseguir.

—La dejé ir porque ella me lo pidió y lo necesitaba, tuve que obligarme a actuar con frialdad para no caer a sus pies y pedirle que no se fuera, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ambos necesitamos sanar muchas heridas, no tienes idea, Alice, de lo que sufrir por amor, nunca lo sabrás, porque tienes la dicha de que a ti, a pesar de todo, nunca te ha faltado el cariño, comenzando por mí, qe te cambié los pañales como un padre teniendo apenas 16 años. Ahora, dime ¿qué quieres que haga? Ya está, Bella y yo no podemos amarnos, ¿eres feliz ahora? ¿Estás en paz sabiendo que dos personas que desesperadamente se aman, que van a tener un bebé, simplemente no están juntos? —Mi voz se quebró, pero seguí—. ¿Qué más necesitas para que puedas perdonarme? ¿Quieres que la odie o deje de quererla? ¿Que no vuelva a buscarla y que no me preocupe más de ella? Si eso es lo quieres olvídate de mí, porque por más que te ame como a mi única sobrina, no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera quiero intentarlo más. Tú, trata de dejar a Jasper a un lado y dime si es posible, tú ya sabes la respuesta. Porque sería capaz de dejarlos a todos a un lado y su mierda prejuiciosa solo por Bella, porque ella es la única que nunca me ha juzgado jamás. Yo la amo de una manera que ni siquiera puede describir, y me muero por dentro al no tenerla conmigo, es tanto que hasta me cuesta respirar.

Ella nuevamente amenazó con las lágrimas, pero sabía que estaba luchando por no llorar.

—¡Tuve que irme de aquí pensando que así podría quitármela de la cabeza pero no pude! Estoy llevando una carga en mi espalda que ya es insoportable, ¡ya no la aguanto! Y esta carga no dejará de existir hasta que pueda volver a estar con Bella o de lo contrario tendré que aprender a vivir con ella durante todo lo que queda de mi vida.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio. Alice no decía nada, pero sus ojos me lo expresaban todo.

—Tú sabes todo lo que me costó volver a amar y ahora no poder disfrutarlo es quizá uno de los peores infiernos que he tenido que pasar desde que murió tu madre.

Alice cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego miró al suelo.

—Tú mataste a mi padre…

—Él no merecía llamarse como tal, Alice, lo sabes bien.

—¿Lo sé bien? ¿Qué sé bien? ¡Ni siquiera sé toda la maldita historia! ¡Y ahora me entero que tú eres un…!

—¿Un qué?

Tragó, incapaz de decirlo.

—¿Sabes algo, Alice? Soy tu tío y tú me debes respeto —dije con franqueza—. No voy a tolerar más estos comportamientos y no seré franco hasta que tú no seas capaz de entender que, en este mundo, no todo gira en torno a ti.

Sus cejas se arquearon y yo tuve que hacer de toda mi fortaleza para no ir a abrazarla. Ya no era esa niña que amaba, era la adulta sobrina que adoraba y que jamás iba a dejar de querer, pero que tenía que ayudarle a aprender que, en este mundo, no podemos manejar la vida de los demás.

—Hay mucho que debes saber antes de llamarme un asesino. Yo antes me creía eso, un burdo asesino que quiso defender a su hermana herida, a esa parte de él, porque bien sabes que Elizabeth era parte de mí y yo de ella. ¿Sabes cuándo dejé de sentirme un asesino?

Negó con lentitud.

—Cuando entendí que Bella, una mujer tan dulce, tan alegre y tan bondadosa, no podía enamorarse de un monstruo sino de un ser humano, y yo fui un ser humano que simplemente quiso cuidarla de un verdadero monstruo.

En el instante en que abrió los labios para decirme algo, alguien abrió la puerta. Era Tanya, que venía recién llegando. Cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerte tensión, se quedó de piedra e intentó cerrar nuevamente, pero yo lo impedí para poder alejarme de la oficina. Lo último que vi antes de alejarme de mi sobrina fueron sus ojos llorosos e introspectivos, viéndome marchar definitivamente.

Tanya no me dijo nada y caminó a mi lado en silencio. Ella misma abrió la puerta de su despacho, el lugar más grande de toda la planta y cerró con llave. Yo me acomodé la corbata para dejar a un lado la conversación que acababa de tener con mi sobrina y finalmente suspiré, un poco más tranquilo de haber sido tan sincero con ella, y también en paz de que finalmente haya entendido mejor las cosas que Bella tanto quiso hacerme entender.

¿Por qué cuando no tenemos a esa persona las cosas eran más claras?

—Discutieron, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Nada de lo que valga la pena mencionar.

—Al menos dime que le has recalcado que es una malcriada.

—Sí, lo hice. Soy su tío, me debe respeto, ya no soportaré más mierda de los demás.

Sonrió.

—Estás cambiando esa oscuridad que aún no te permitía ser completamente feliz. Me deja muy tranquila.

Esta vez sonreí yo, pero con tristeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras acercaba su tronco desde su lado del escritorio.

Suspiré.

—Es Bella, ¿no?

Tragué.

—La extraño.

—¿Por qué no la llamas?

—Ya lo hice. No contesta.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Quizá necesita tiempo.

—Se lo daré, lo que no significa que me duela menos. En realidad, me duele tanto que me ha costado dormir, ni siquiera los medicamentos me ayudan, es…

—Edward —me interrumpió—. Nunca te había visto tan triste, imagino que no sentías algo similar desde que sucedió lo de Elizabeth.

—Quiero estar con ella y cuidar de mi hijo. Tanya, no quiero perderla —gemí.

Se giró del escritorio y me abrazó. Yo me puse a llorar, por primera vez quebrado con mi amiga de años y que jamás me ha visto hacerlo. Ella se tensó en un segundo, pero luego me abrazó más fuerte, permitiéndome dejar ir todos mis sentimientos.

.

.

.

Ya eran casi cuatro semanas sin ella. El dolor quemaba, era desastroso, pero lo intentaba, cada mañana mirando su lado de la cama, suplicando que fuera el último día de esta lenta agonía y que por fin ella fuera a escucharme. Cada día eludía las llamadas de mis padres, sabiendo que escucharlos era preguntarles por Bella y luchar conmigo mismo por ir tras su paradero.

Nunca contestó mis llamadas, cada intento de contacto era nulo, como si yo no existiera ni me quisiera consigo.

Pero hoy había sido diferente. La había soñado, como si estuviera viviendo nuestra boda en medio de ese hermoso lugar, ella llevando ese vestido lleno de flores y colores, deslumbrándome y sacándome esa sonrisa enamorada de siempre. No pude evitarlo y me levanté, llamando rápidamente a mi madre.

—¿Edward? —dijo tras el teléfono.

—Hola, mamá. Sí, soy yo.

—Oh, cariño —gimió—. Creí que no ibas a llamar.

—Lo intenté. Al menos… díganme que no le han hablado de mí.

Se quedó un momento en silencio.

—N-no, pero me ha costado mucho… —Su voz se apagó.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Cómo va mi hijo?

Suspiró.

—Bella lo intenta, hijo, lo intenta mucho —susurró—. Ella y yo… Bella es una mujer increíble, estamos entusiasmadas por nuestro nieto, solo que…

—¿Qué? Dime, madre, ¿qué pasa?

—No puedo decir más, no me compete, pero… te necesita.

Se me ennudeció aún más la garganta.

—¿Mi hijo está bien? ¿Ella requiere algo? Mamá, si algo le sucede yo…

—Es solo que te necesita. Mi nieto está bien, se ha comenzado a notar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y yo apreté el móvil con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Está más grande?

—Sí, lo está.

Cerré los ojos.

—Quisiera poder estar ahí. Solo recuérdale que la amo, tú sabes cómo.

Cuando me despedí, tuve la necesidad de volver al trabajo. Era la mejor manera de distraerme, o eso creía.

 **Bella POV**

Papá esperaba a que hablara, pero me costaba mucho formular correctamente las palabras. No quería herirlo.

—Habla, hija, por Dios, me estás preocupando demasiado…

—Papá, dejemos que ella se exprese, por favor —pidió Emmett, confiando en mis tiempos.

Se lo agradecí con la mirada y finalmente suspiré, mirando a Jasper, que quería perdonarme, pero yo no quería perdón, porque lo único malo que hice fue ocultar que estaba profundamente enamorada.

—Esto es algo que debí decir hace mucho, mucho tiempo —enfaticé—, y si lo hago ahora es porque quiero estar bien para mi hijo.

Los tres fruncieron el ceño, preocupándose. Yo, en cambio, miré mis manos para comenzar, sin saber en realidad qué iba a pasar después de esto. Solo pensé en esto como una liberación, sabiendo que era desprenderme de una de mis principales cicatrices.

—Todo comenzó cuando tenía cinco años y tú, papá, fuiste alejándote de casa para trabajar más horas.

Comencé narrando los momentos en que Renée cambiaba su actitud sin papá, en cómo dormía sin hacernos de comer y yo me ponía a hacer el desayuno de mis hermanos. Emmett y Jasper lo sabían, pero no lo recordaban hasta que lo mencioné; papá nunca lo supo porque, cuando fui capaz de decir algunas de las cosas que nos hacía, solo me atreví a hacer muy poco, aterrada. Y es que pasé toda mi vida haciendo todo por ellos, por lo que les recordé los sacrificios que llevé en mi rutina para cuidarlos. Y esta vez no me callé para mi padre, tampoco para mis hermanos, que merecían recordar el infierno que yo intenté acallar para que ellos estuvieran bien.

Finalmente seguí narrando los episodios. Aquella vez en la que encontré a mi propia madre consumiendo droga, en la manera en que yo tenía que acostarla y buscar el biberón para Jasper, que apenas tenía cuatro años, en cómo él iba conmigo a mi cama mientras Renée se escuchaba riendo en la sala, jugando con dos hombres a la vez. Me transporté a los más miserables recuerdos, en mi madre acostándose con su proveedor de droga, en sus borracheras, en sus gritos, en cómo me decía que nadie iba a amarme, especialmente ella, que siempre acabaría sola y que, tarde o temprano, ningún hombre iba a quererme o a respetarme.

Los rostros de mis hermanos y de mi padre estaban pálidos, aquejados, inertes, parecían procesar todo a la vez y nada finalmente. Yo no me detuve, lo vomité todo, casi con rabia, como si de alguna forma sintiera que parte de todo había sido culpa de mi padre y de mis hermanos, en especial de Jasper, que había estado juzgándome sin recordar todo lo que hice por ellos.

Cuando llegué a ese recuerdo claro de desesperación, en el cual mi madre no me defendió, con ese hombre aprovechándome de mí, los tres temblaron y comenzaron a explotar, como si esa bomba hubiera sido suficiente. A mí se me cayeron las lágrimas, pero me repetí que eso ya había sucedido y que, de cualquier forma, ya no volvería a pasar nunca más.

—Te robé, papá —mascullé.

Sus ojos llorosos me miraron dubitativos.

—Te robé para abortar.

Se le quitó el aliento.

—No podía soportarlo. Estaba embarazada y yo no lo pedí. No voy a pedirte perdón porque lo que hice fue una medida desesperada teniendo solo dieciséis años.

Emmett agachó la cabeza y tragó audiblemente, mientras que a Jasper se le caían las lágrimas mientras me miraba.

—No debería perdonarlos, Jasper… Papá —susurré—, ustedes me juzgaron cuando llevo una vida entera cuidando de ustedes y buscando olvidar con amor y alegría lo que mi madre me hizo pasar, situación que apenas les conté por miedo a herirlos. Ustedes me juzgaron y yo lo quiero hacer, porque tú, papá, golpeaste al amor de mi vida porque creías tener el derecho de decirme cómo ser feliz, siendo que lo era, al fin, con el único hombre que ha sido capaz de amarme sin condiciones, ni juicios, protegiéndome y cuidándome, tomando a la niña, a la adolescente y a la mujer, sin peros, sin reservas, solo dejándome ver un amor que yo no creí merecer por las palabras de mi madre, un amor que me tenía aterrada porque Renée repetía que yo iba a ser abandonada tarde o temprano. —Miré a Jasper—. Y tú, Jasper, el hermano que cuidé y le daba el biberón para que durmiera, ajeno a todos los problemas, preferiste seguir los pasos de tu esposa, la mujer que adoraba como una gran amiga y que me juzgó también, sin preguntar, utilizando tus prejuicios, como si amar a un hombre trece años mayor fuese un impedimento para ser feliz porque al fin alguien me respetaba y me valoraba por ser quien soy.

Miré a Emmett y le sonreí, agradeciéndole ser como Rose. Al menos él lo entendía.

—Son egoístas —finalicé—. He vivido años bajo el dominio de hombres, ya no haré lo que me digan, ya no más. Voy a seguir mi felicidad, por mi hijo… por Edward. —La voz se me quebró—. Porque no dejaré que mi bebé pase lo mismo que yo pasé, sé que Edward nunca permitiría que alguien toque a nuestro pequeño, jamás dejaría que el trabajo lo absorba y que ella esté con alguien capaz de herirla. —Sonreí mientras mis lágrimas a punto de caer—. Y yo nunca, nunca —enfaticé—, le haría daño a mi hijo, porque lo amo y lo deseaba sin saberlo, porque es parte de un amor inmenso, un fruto precioso y lleno de ilusiones…

Gemí, recordándolo. Me tiritaban las manos por Edward, lo ansiaba tanto que me costaba respirar. Lo quería a mi lado, dándome sus fuerzas, diciéndome todo estaría bien, cobijándome luego de esta destructora desgana que me seguía obligando a decir más y más.

—Hoy necesito sanar y para eso no los quiero en mi vida hasta que de verdad asuman todos sus errores, porque yo ya hice suficiente por ustedes, y mi familia es otra hoy.

Me levanté de la silla y miré la florería, lugar al que le di mucho.

—Emmett, gracias —solté—. Gracias por entenderme y querer que sea feliz.

—Bella —llamó mi papá, levantándose.

—Necesito estar sin ustedes, por favor, al menos un tiempo.

—No, Bells —gimió Jasper.

—Es suficiente —espeté.

Caminé hacia la salida, con Emmett siguiéndome los pasos. Vi a Rose dentro del coche y me subí, respirando de forma desacompasada. Solo vi sus brazos para estrecharme y los ojos de mi sobrino, pequeñitos y muy vivos, lo que fue suficiente para derrumbarme y dejar ir las lágrimas que seguían dentro. Estaba tranquila al fin y al cabo, porque serían las últimas que iba a derramar por mi pasado y eso lo prometía, porque mi pequeñito iba a ser feliz bajo todo pronóstico.

—Te preparé algo —señaló Esme al verme llegar.

Yo sonreí, pero ella se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasó?

Me encogí de hombros y entonces me abrazó. Yo cerré mis ojos, como sintiéndome blindada por una madre, una que nunca tuve y ahora el destino me había regalado a pesar de sus errores, porque sí, Esme los había cometido, pero ella lo que más ansiaba era sanar por su nieto, por su hijo y por mí.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? O algo mejor, ¡vamos a la sala a ver fotografías! Te hará bien.

Me puse a reír.

—En realidad, creo que sí estoy bien —susurré—. Necesitaba ser sincera, dejar ir eso que me comía por dentro.

Sonrió con suavidad.

—Al menos dame el chance de probar mi pasta, ¿sí?

Me reí.

—Claro que sí.

.

La presión se me había bajado un poco y yo preferí recostarme. Estaba algo cansada, mucho más que de costumbre, pero lo entendía, mi hijo estaba creciendo como un loquito, llevándose parte de mis energías. Esme se había quedado conmigo mientras Carlisle me preparaba un estupendo platillo de ostras debido a un antojo bestial que me había vuelto loca toda la tarde. No dejaban de consentirme y eso me hacía feliz; volvía a ser una niña pequeña.

Me di una vuelta en la cama y para calmar un poco la pesadez en mi cuerpo, me puse a escuchar el regalo de Edward y a releer su carta como si fuera mi única manera de volver a sentirme en paz. Y en realidad, efectivamente así lo sentía.

Me levanté para leer uno de los libros de Edward, pero en medio de aquello me encontré con un bonito tomo de poemas de varios autores. La portada era preciosa y en el lomo estaba impreso su nombre con letras doradas. En la primera hoja estaba escrito algo que me quitó la respiración de una nostalgia que no era mía, sino de él.

" _De tu hermana, tu confidente y eterna amiga_

 _Elizabeth Cullen_ "

Suspiré, pasando mi mano por la tinta y su caligrafía.

Seguí.

" _Querido hermano, mi gruñón favorito_

 _Ya tienes quince años y ya estás a un paso de ser un viejo. Estoy bromeando. ¡Ya queda menos para que puedas conducir y me lleves al teatro sin tener que pedírselo a papá! Nuevamente estoy bromeando. En realidad, estoy feliz porque te estás convirtiendo en un hombre inteligente, fuerte y muy guapo. ¿Sabes qué? Eres mi héroe, te amo tanto que solo quiero que seas feliz. Prométeme que lo serás y que nada impedirá que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Sé que mamá le asusta que tú te dediques a eso y dejes de lado la empresa, pero tarde o temprano lo entenderá. Tú sabes que ella te ama tanto como papá y que jamás querrán que tú sufras, a veces cometen errores, pero ¿quién no? Ya sé, te vas a reír al leer esto cuando estoy en el campamento de verano, pero también sabes que soy una chica madura y que siempre voy a ver las cosas como tanto dices tú: con visión y esperanza._

 _Ya te imagino riéndote de mí._

 _Te extraño y ojalá pudiera estar en tu cumpleaños, pero este campamento era lo que más quería. Solo quiero que sepas que todos los días pienso en ti y en la manera en la que nos complementamos juntos._

 _Voy a contarte un secreto: varias compañeras de cabaña han visto tus fotografías y les has encantado. Quieren tu número para charlas y salir, pero ¿sabes qué? No se los daré, y no porque sea una celosa que quiere a su hermanito solo para ella (bueno, un poco), sino porque quiero esperar a verte enamorado con una chica increíble, y para eso queda mucho, ¿sabes? ¡Muero por conocer a la chica que te robe el sueño de tal manera que lo que vivas sea un romance increíble como los que me encanta leer! Solo prométeme una cosa: esa mujer debe ser aquella que ames con todo tu corazón, porque entregarnos de esta manera es algo que no se da todos los días ni más de una vez. Sé que te a ti el romance no te interesa aún, pero lo será cuando la conozcas. Cuando eso ocurra, quiero que me la presentes, yo te daré el mensaje cuando la vea y me dé cuenta de que es la chica perfecta para ti._

 _Te amo, hermano mío, te amo tanto como amo a mi pequeño Ethan, la única diferencia es que tú estabas cuando yo llegué a este mundo y me recibiste con amor y alegría. Nunca olvides que eres un chico increíble y bondadoso, capaz de todo por nosotros, por favor, Edward, ¡recuerda que eres el mejor del mundo! ¡Mi héroe!_

 _Sé feliz en tu día y espérame a la llegada, porque tu hermana nunca se irá y nunca dejará de quererte._

 _Elizabeth_ "

Se me caían las lágrimas de dolor y una sensación inmensa de sentimientos encontrados. Sentía que era la conexión más real y tangible con ella, con las palabras correctas ante quien lo conoció sin cicatrices ni dolores. Edward siempre fue un buen chico, inteligente, protector y capaz de amar, solo estaba oculto bajo capas de concreto ante los golpes de la vida. ¿Por qué no veía que ya no había nada de eso?

Suspiré.

Miré mi móvil y lo tomé con rapidez, sintiendo mis manos temblorosas. Le marqué con los ojos tan apretados que comenzó a doler, pero estaba tan nerviosa que hasta la respiración cesó por un segundo. Esperé a que la llamada fuera contestada, imprecisa, temerosa y agobiada por no poder escuchar su voz… Y no contestó. Lo volví a intentar, taciturna, pero luego del sexto intento me senté en la cama con la garganta hecha jirones. Me toqué la barriga y la miré, buscando fuerzas de él.

—¿Qué pasará con papá? —le pregunté—. ¿Crees que nos extrañe?

Yo sabía que sí. No había duda alguna. Solo… necesitaba decirle que viniera a mí, que ya había sido suficiente, que no soportaba más.

Decidí bajar las escaleras, algo entristecida por la llamada sin llegar. Cuando vi que ya estaban preparando la mesa para la cena, fui inmediatamente hacia Esme, como si ella fuera la única persona capaz de ayudarme.

—Hola, cielo —me saludó, sentada con una taza de té mientras leía un libro de economía, utilizando ya sus anteojos redondos a media nariz.

Cuando vio mi expresión, posiblemente hecha pedazos, dejó a un lado todo y se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Camarón está bien?

En otra oportunidad me habría reído por la manera en la que le llamó, pero esta vez sentía que iba a llorar como desesperada.

—Sí, sí —susurré—. Es él, Esme, dígame qué sabe, dónde está.

Ella se tensó y se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de mi necesidad por saber. ¿No veía mi desesperación? ¿No se daba cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba?

—Yo… No sé nada —respondió con inquietud.

—Esme, por favor —supliqué.

Tragó.

—Él no me contesta, no quiere responderme y yo lo necesito, me da miedo de que algo le haya sucedido —gemí.

—Estoy seguro que simplemente no quiere saber de ti —respondió Ethan, quien había llegado y escuchado todo.

Yo lo contemplé, sin poder creer que él me estuviera diciendo esto, mientras que Esme frunció el ceño.

—No le digas algo semejante —espetó, muy molesta.

—Es la verdad y me apena. De seguro necesita mantenerte lejos —sentenció.

Esme suspiró y me miró como pidiendo disculpas.

—Mejor iré a ver cómo está la cena, ¿vienes conmigo?

Negué.

Cuando Ethan y yo quedamos a solas, el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Ethan sostuvo la mirada junto a mí, apreciando mis detalles como lo haría cualquier hombre frente a la mujer que ama. Yo desvié, nerviosa, porque yo solo quería que fuera Edward quien me mirase así, nadie más.

—Te ves radiante —me hizo saber.

—Gracias, Ethan, pero…

—Lo sé, no quiero ponerte incómoda.

Me toqué la barriga, como si eso me conectara con mi pequeña familia. Mi Camarón estaba más tranquilo, como si algo le hubiera hecho dejarme en paz con los síntomas que tanto me volvían loca. Ah, mi bebé estaba tan fuerte, como si luchara cada día por ver a papá.

Dios… Edward.

Miré nuevamente a Ethan, quien sí, se parecía a su hermano, pero vaya que no era él. Cómo extrañaba esa sonrisa madura, a veces cuando fruncía el ceño y leía algo sin parar, sacándome un suspiro ante esa mirada erudita y seria.

Y él seguía sin contestar, lo que me angustiaba más y más.

—¿Estás pensando en mi hermano? —preguntó, repentinamente rígido—. No, en realidad no deberías responderme eso. Solo diré una cosa, ¿bien? Y es que si no quiere contestarte es porque la respuesta es clara, ¿no crees, Bella?

—Deja de decir eso, por favor.

Asintió y miró hacia el suelo.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que, si algo pasa, si necesitas cualquier cosa, yo estaré ahí para ti y para tu hijo.

Tragué.

—Gracias, pero creo que si eso ocurre, acudiré a mi esposo —respondí de forma tajante.

—Espero siga siéndolo en un futuro, de verdad.

No le contesté y me fui hacia el jardín, aprovechando de tomar aire.

¿Dónde estaba? Lo necesitaba, por Dios que sí.

.

Durante la tarde del día siguiente preferí ir a dar una vuelta a los locales cercanos a mi barrio, necesitaba aligerar mis pensamientos y dentro de casa comenzaba a sentirme encerrada. Hacía muchísimo frío y ni mi más grueso abrigo lograba calmarlo. El otoño pronto iba a comenzar.

Me metí a mi librería favorita, impulsada por las ganas de leer. Al menos ahora esperaba concentrarme como antes y hacer lo que tanto me gustaba. El lugar era modesto y en general sólo vendían libros de segunda mano, lo que se me ajustaba muy bien.

—Hola, Judith —saludé a la dependienta, una señora mayor regordeta que siempre llevaba una sonrisa.

—Hola, cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Lo mismo digo. —Sonreí.

—Me llegaron nuevos libros de manualidades, por si quieres verlos. Y los románticos están más allá, también hay nuevos.

—Gracias, Judith.

Me acerqué a los libreros más alejados y comencé a observar las diferentes obras que ya habían llegado. Cuando llegué a la categoría romance, me puse a ojear algunos títulos y reseñas, sin embargo, a medida que iba leyendo el drama, me sentía algo triste de tan sólo pensarlo.

Desde que viví el amor más intenso posible en carne propia, las ganas por escuchar música romántica, ver películas de ese estilo y siquiera leer, me resultaba tan agobiante como angustiante. Intentaba a toda costa alejar cualquier cursilería de mi vista, como si eso realmente fuera a ayudar.

Me dispuse a avanzar por la zona trasera del librero, que era muy alto y ancho, para así pasar a la zona de libros de manualidades. Sin embargo, una persona me bloqueó la pasada y, de un momento a otro, me ofreció uno de los libros que tenía en sus manos.

—Dicen que este es muy bueno —me dijo. Reconocí la voz enseguida.

Al levantar la mirada vi a Francis, un antiguo miembro de la universidad. Me sonreía divertido. Sus hoyuelos me resultaron más lindos que nunca, al igual que sus ojos de extraño color. Ante la luz natural, él me parecía mucho más guapo, vistiendo casual con jeans y un abrigo, y llevando su cabello muy corto, casi negro. No nos veíamos hace casi siete años.

—Ah, así que te gusta leer libros también.

Hizo un mohín divertido.

—Algo así. Después de salir del trabajo es bueno pasar a revisar un par de obras para relajarse de camino a casa.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Trabajas por aquí?

—Sí, en el buffet al frente.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—No puedo creer que ya seas un abogado. Lo lograste.

Se rio.

—¿Y tú, contadora? ¿Todo bien? Vaya que ha pasado tiempo.

—Estoy… en un trabajo particular, mientras estoy buscando algo estable, aunque está un poco difícil. Todo ha sido tan intenso en los últimos meses… —me callé y le quité importancia con mi mano.

Decidí tomar el libro que hace unos minutos me había ofrecido.

—¿Así que este es muy bueno? —inquirí.

—Ah, sí. —Se puso a reír—. Escuché tu conversación con Judith, lo siento.

—No, descuida, suelo hablar bastante fuerte.

—No sabía que te gustaban los libros de manualidades.

—Es mi pasatiempo favorito. Bordar y decorar.

Volvió a sonreír mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—C-claro —susurré, interesada por ella.

Suspiró.

—¿Puedo invitarte a tomar un café? No quiero dejarte escapar tan pronto.

Apreté los labios, sin saber qué responderle.

—No tienes que decirme que sí si no quieres.

—¡No! —respondí de golpe—. No tengo razones para negarme a un buen café, solo que en mi estado no puedo tomarlo. Me da náuseas.

Su sonrisa se enanchó.

—¡Vaya! Pues felicitaciones. Con mayor razón debemos celebrar. Conozco un lugar maravilloso al que podemos ir.

Carcajeé con fuerza mientras sostenía la bonita taza con humeante té negro, escuchando las historias de Francis.

Estábamos en un local de repostería muy hogareño, sentados en una mesa de madera rústica junto a una chimenea inmensa. Estaba bastante lleno y la gente venía seguido para llevarse un café a casa.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? Imagino que tienes hambre —me dijo, preocupado de que estuviera cómoda.

—Oh no, gracias, el té es suficiente, me ha levantado completamente en ánimo.

Frunció un poco el ceño mientras le daba vueltas a su cuchara.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero ¿ocurre algo malo?

Dejé caer mis hombros, recordando un poco lo que había ocurrido.

—Son solo… problemas familiares. Todos tenemos, ¿no?

—Absolutamente. Aunque, a decir verdad, saber que he contribuido de cierta forma en mejorar tu ánimo, me hace sentir bastante bien. Bueno, sé que es el té, pero…

—No tendría este café si no fuera por ti. —Sonreí.

Él me imitó, sonriendo con esos hoyuelos tan bonitos que tenía.

Durante un momento me paré para ir al baño y cuando regresé Francis estaba leyendo una revista de negocios, empresas y proyectos, algo bastante divertido viniendo de él.

—No sabía que te gustaba eso —le comenté riendo mientras me sentaba frente a él.

Francis la depositó sobre la mesa, riéndose junto a mí también.

—Necesitaba matar el tiempo mientras tú no estabas. No es que sea un enterado de la ingeniería náutica.

Levanté las cejas y observé las hojas abiertas de la revista de papel cuché. Efectivamente hablaban de la ingeniería náutica, en especial de un nuevo proyecto ambicioso de mano de múltiples fundaciones humanitarias. En letras cursivas salía el líder y encargado de llevar a cabo la confección del barco junto con su fotografía, Edward Cullen.

Sentí un estremecimiento en mis entrañas, algo inevitable.

Tomé la revista, olvidándome de todo lo demás y miré con atención la entrevista mientras el estómago se me hacía nudos. De pronto no pude evitar acariciar la foto, hechizada por su leve sonrisa y sus ojos verde intenso, incluso a través del papel. Estaba orgullosísima y feliz de ver cómo hablaban de él, de lo asombrados que estaban de su trabajo y de la manera en que Edward respondía a las preguntas, tan inteligente y comprometido como siempre.

—Vaya, no imaginaba que la entusiasta por los barcos eras tú —me dijo Francis, devolviéndome a la realidad.

Cerré la revista y me la apegué al pecho, incapaz de soltarla.

—S-sí —tartamudeé—, es un gusto raro para mí, ¿no?

Él parecía confundido, pero no le dio más importancia.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó, tomándola desde mis manos y abriéndola con mucha curiosidad.

Respiré hondo y asentí con lentitud.

—Sí… Es mi esposo —susurré, ahora con un nudo en mi garganta.

—Wow, debe ser un tipo interesante —exclamó.

—Lo es —respondí—, realmente lo es.

—Vaya que enamorada estás.

Sonreí con los ojos escocidos.

—Pero bueno, no creo que una mujer casada se niegue a darme su teléfono.

Me reí.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Crees que olvidé cuando te encontré con ese chico mientras compartíamos habitación?

—¡No me lo recuerdes!

Mi atención dejó de estar en Francis cuando vi que, desde el aparador de los cafés, había una mujer observándome con atención. Por un instante dudé que fuera ella, pero entonces el brillo del reconocimiento se dejó escapar en sus cuencas; era Renata, que había venido a comprarse un café para llevar. Al parecer nos había escuchado, su expresión atenta y rencorosa resultaba evidente. Ella agachó rápidamente la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba mirándola, mientras que yo seguí haciéndolo, recordando todo lo que me privó con su existencia. De pronto, fue como revivir todo el dolor que me provocó con sus comentarios lesivos y lo mucho que me alejó de Edward. Fue inevitable que volviera a sentir odio, porque de todas formas debía sentirse feliz de no verme con él y estando con otro hombre. Su expresión resultaba genuinamente malintencionada y, por más que lo odié, no pude evitar sentirme incómoda de que ella me haya encontrado aquí.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —preguntó Francis, girándose para mirar. Renata ya se había dado la vuelta, marchándose a paso firme con su café humeante en la mano.

Tragué, enviándola al infierno a donde pertenecía.

—Nada, sólo me quedé pensando. —Saqué rápidamente mi teléfono y abrí la agenda—. Dame tu número.

Una semana había pasado desde que papá y yo no nos hablábamos. Ayer, mi mejor amiga se quedó con Todd en su casa, por lo que aproveché de ir con ellos y pasar un rato con él. Como mi hermano aún tenía una inocencia inmensa, no dejó de decirme lo raro que estaba papá y que hasta hace poco lo había visto llorar y que eso lo tenía muy preocupado. En el momento no supe qué decirle, tampoco Rose, pero desde ese momento no quise sentirme culpable, porque eso no correspondía.

Para empeorar la situación, Sue vino a contarme que la situación con la florería estaba muy mal, las ventas estaban disminuyendo y las flores estaban marchitándose sin remedio, por lo que iban a perderse. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo hoy en día con la gente? A nadie ya le importaban las flores.

—Está bien, creo que con eso avanzaste suficiente —me dijo Trace, apoyándose en el respaldo de mi silla mientras me apuntaba a la pantalla de la laptop.

Estábamos en un Starbucks comiendo unos bocadillos mientras yo trabajaba y él me ayudaba con algunas cosas respecto a la auditoría. La situación se había empeorado, no para mí que ya estaba llegando a los nombres de algunos culpables, sino para los Cullen, que tenían a 3 directivos con firmas irregulares y conexión directa con algunos desbalances importantes de la empresa.

—Es bastante gente en la cabeza. Me llama la atención lo bien ocultas que se encuentran las boletas —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es obvio que alguien está detrás, la pregunta es quién y cuál es su fin.

—¿No te parece que lo más factible es que sea por dinero? Hace poco se perdieron ganancias bastante grandes…

Negué, interrumpiéndolo.

—El fin es perjudicar más que ganar, Trace, me resulta tan raro. —Bufé—. Tengo que llamar a Esme y a Carlisle Cullen y avisarles de estas tres personas, así podrán desvincularlos y acudir a la justicia.

Mi amigo asintió y se fue a sentar a su silla mientras yo buscaba mi teléfono para poder marcarle a la asistente de los Cullen. Sin embargo, antes de poder tomarlo, éste comenzó a sonar de forma insistente. Era Sue.

—Hola, Sue —dije, algo preocupada. Sue no me llamaba si no había algo importante que decir, y en estos momentos lo que más me preocupaba era papá y Todd.

—Hola, Bella, necesito tu ayuda —sollozó ella, haciendo que me levantara rápidamente de la silla. Trace se levantó también, alarmado por mi expresión.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es tu padre —exclamó—. Estuvo bebiendo y de improviso se marchó de la casa. Lo único que dijo mientras intentaba retenerlo era que quería pedirle explicaciones a tu madre respecto a… lo que le confesaste. Bella estoy tan asustada, ¿y si le pasó algo? ¡No ha llegado y se fue hace cerca de 2 horas! Ha estado muy mal desde que te fuiste, hija, ¡no sé qué hacer!

Tragué, tan angustiada que no supe qué hacer.

—Tranquila, Sue, iré de inmediato, por favor no salgas hasta que llegue, por favor.

—Sí, me quedaré aquí. Jasper y Alice fueron tras él en cuanto les conté, pero aún no tengo respuestas.

Trace me miraba sin saber qué hacer y yo sólo me apreté los labios.

—Iré enseguida, cualquier cosa que ocurra avísame, ¿sí? ¡No demoraré!

En cuanto corté, tomé mi laptop y lo guardé en mi bolso lo más rápido que pude.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —me preguntó mi amigo, ayudándome a guardar los legajos y carpetas.

Me eché el flequillo hacia atrás, muy nerviosa.

—Es mi papá. Todo está mal en casa —gruñí, a punto de echarme a llorar.

—¿Es por lo que me contaste hoy? —inquirió con timidez.

Trace y yo habíamos hablado sobre lo ocurrido antes de dedicarnos a trabajar. Confiaba en él y, además, me había visto algo más introvertida que de costumbre y es que, la verdad, lo de mi papá no dejaba de darme vueltas, así que me desahogué con él tal como lo hice con Rose. Sabía que me entenderían y no estaba equivocada.

—Sí. Papá está impulsivo. Bebió y él jamás se emborracha, ¡jamás! Se escapó para discutir con mi madre, tengo que irme rápido.

—Te acompaño. Al menos déjame estar seguro de que llegaste a salvo a tu casa, ¿sí?

Asentí, muy agradecida.

Mi amigo se marchó en cuanto me vio subir las escaleras de la casa, tal como me prometió. Suspiré, dispuesta a enfrentar los problemas nuevamente y toqué a la puerta de forma incesante. Cuando Sue me abrió, vi al instante sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Llegó?

Negó con rapidez.

Apreté los labios y luego mi bolso, sin saber a qué aferrarme realmente.

—¿Y Todd?

—Duerme.

—¿Discutieron?

Sue me miró culpable y se sentó de inmediato en el sofá, sobándose el brazo derecho.

—Sí —me respondió—. No quería que bebiera, sé que él no suele hacerlo. Esa mosca muerta no les bastó con hacerles daño a ustedes desde pequeñitos, ¡ahora tiene otra razón más para que todos acaben odiándola!

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron a los minutos, también con evidente intranquilidad. Ellos habían estado buscando a Charlie por los sectores, pero no tuvieron éxito.

De pronto sentimos el timbre y las dos corrimos hacia la puerta. Era mi padre. Tras él venía Jasper junto con Alice de la mano, muy serios y acongojados. Mi hermano bajó la mirada, muy entristecido, mientras que mi cuñada ni siquiera me miró.

—Papá —exclamé, yendo tras él—, ¿por qué fuiste a hacer eso? Si quieres desahogarte, hazlo conmigo, pero por favor no cometas el error que hice yo, ocultar las cosas no está bien.

Charlie se giró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos un tanto desenfocados por el alcohol. Me quedó mirando un buen rato y entonces sus cejas se arquearon de notable tristeza.

Me quedé parada mientras todos nos observaban, sintiendo el impulso de ir tras él. Cuando iba a avanzar, Jasper me tomó desde el brazo y me obligó a permanecer ahí.

—Deja que Sue vaya, ¿sí? En estos momentos no somos buena compañía para él, como tampoco para ti —susurró, triste.

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas me dejé llevar por él junto con Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban muy callados.

—Jamás lo había visto así —murmuró Emm, sentándose con las manos contra las mejillas.

—Hay que darle tiempo, solo eso sirve para aliviar la tristeza —explicó Alice, mirando a su esposo y a Emmett—. Sólo espero que Charlie pueda sobreponerse.

Busqué sus ojos mientras todos concordaban con ella, pero Alice me evitaba, no con enojo, sino con una agonía propia de la culpa, una mezclada con orgullo.

—Tienes razón —susurró Rose, muy seria.

—¿Cómo fue que lo encontraron? —inquirí.

Jasper suspiró.

—Me conseguí la dirección de Renée —respondió—. Lo encontramos dentro, mientras discutían. Ella amenazó con llamar a la policía, aludiendo a que papá estaba siendo violento. —Bufó, negando molesto—. Sabes que él no le haría ningún daño.

Nos quedamos un buen rato hablando, aunque los ánimos eran más fúnebres que otra cosa. Sue volvió para decirnos que papá se había quedado dormido y luego regresó a la habitación para ir con Todd.

Me levanté del sofá ante la mirada de todos; ya era tiempo de marcharme. No quería estar cerca de Jasper ni de Alice.

—Creo que me iré. Esperaré a saber sobre papá más tarde, necesito tomar algo de aire —manifesté.

—Iremos contigo —me dijo Rose, acomodándose la bufanda—. No quiero que estés sola.

—Sí, vayan. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta asegurarme de que Sue no necesita ayuda alguna. Seguramente papá dormirá hasta mañana —dijo Jasper, también esquivo por la culpa.

Desde el rabillo del ojo podía ver que Alice nos miraba con atención.

—Yo me quedaré aquí esta noche, tú ve tranquila, es mejor que descanses —susurró—. Alice, amor, si quieres puedo ir a dejarte…

—No, claro que no, cariño, yo me quedaré contigo —susurró.

Antes de irme, fui a darme una vuelta a la habitación de Todd. Me quedé unos minutos mirándolo y añorando aquellos días en que todos éramos completamente felices. No quería que mi hermano sufriera por los errores de los adultos, así como tampoco que él fuera a sufrir lo mismo que yo en mi niñez.

.

Estaba mirándome al espejo mientras me aplicaba un poco de rubor, analizando mi aspecto para esta noche. Luego miré el reloj y me sorprendí de no estar atrasada como siempre era mi costumbre. Quedaba cerca de una hora exacta para mi salida con Francis y, bueno, Trace, a quien invité de sorpresa.

Desde que todo estaba mal en mi vida, decidí no privarme de los pequeños momentos divertidos y bueno, Francis y Trace eran un sinfín de momentos divertidísimos, cuidando de estar tranquila y en ambientes pacíficos para cuidar de mi hijo.

Francis me estaba esperando afuera de un bonito restaurante. En el momento en que cruzamos miradas, sonrió, mirándome con atención. Yo también lo hice, bastante asombrada de lo guapo que se veía con su traje semiformal de color azul claro.

—Wow, te ves muy linda —señaló—. Ese color te queda muy bien.

Sobre mi vestido negro traía un abrigo de color amarillo muy largo.

—Todo queda mejor con amarillo —dije.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Es el color de la alegría, como tú.

—Hey, Bella —exclamó Trace, llamando nuestra atención.

Ya había llegado.

Me giré para presentarlos, pero la forma en la que se miraron fue suficiente. Sentí las chispas inmediatas.

—Trace —saludó, dándole la mano mientras sonreía.

—Francis —dijo el otro.

Me reí por lo bajo.

Francis estaba más risueño que nunca, haciendo alarde de su personalidad muy poco seria y rígida. Hablar con él era fluir en un sinfín de risotadas, porque no le tenía miedo alguno al ridículo. Y vaya que a Trace le encantaba.

—Y así fue como acabé cayéndome por la nieve. Mi perro no dejaba de correr y me estampé de bruces con una escultura preciosa fuera de mi patio —señaló entre risas.

—Gracias a Dios el mío no es tan travieso como el tuyo —dije.

—Mmm —balbuceó mientras se bebía los últimos sorbos de su Gin—, un día de estos deberíamos aprovechar el parque para disfrutar de un buen paseo con nuestros perros. Sí, tengo los panoramas más divertidos que te puedes imaginar.

Me volví a reír mientras sostenía mi barbilla con la mano, mirándolo detenidamente.

—A mí me parece divertido. Creo que me gustan los panoramas sencillos y adorables. Tú también, ¿no crees, Trace?

Él estaba mirándolo a cada segundo, como si yo no existiera. Era tan divertido.

Yo suspiré, recordando el sinfín de situaciones que se dieron entre Edward y yo. No eran nada comunes y menos sencillas, él… solía brindarme lo extraordinario cada vez que podía.

—Siempre lo he sabido. Soy una mujer sencilla.

—No lo creo —afirmó muy seguro.

Abrí la boca y levanté las cejas, un tanto sorprendida.

—Oh vamos, eres la mujer más fuera de lo común que he conocido en mi vida.

Volví a reírme.

Luego de comer, el Sr. Cullen me envió un mensaje, ofreciéndome pasar por mí. Yo le respondí enseguida, queriendo que estos se mantuvieran juntos para que pudieran conocerse más.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de marcharme —les dije.

—Oh, ¿y eso?

—Descuiden, pueden ir a bailar un poco en mi ausencia. ¡Háganlo por mí!

Los dos sonrieron y se miraron, para luego sonrojarse un poco y ponerse las manos en los bolsillos.

—Bien, entonces déjame llamar a un Uber para irnos a disfrutar un poco más, ¿qué me dices, Francis?

—Yo encantado.

Apreté los labios para no reír.

—Oh, lo haré cuando encuentre mi móvil. Debí dejarlo allá adentro. Espérenme.

Cuando Francis y yo quedamos a solas, él acercó su mano a la mía y la tomó con timidez. Francis siempre marcaba sus pasos con respeto, temeroso de entrar en mi zona de confort demasiado pronto. Definitivamente era un muy buen chico. En realidad, siempre lo fue, desde la universidad.

—Siempre es bueno sacar sonrisas, especialmente la tuya.

Negué entre risas, pero él decía las cosas muy en serio, realmente que sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que estás sufriendo por amor.

Me mordí el labio.

—Me di cuenta ante la manera en la que mirabas la fotografía de ese hombre. ¿Todo está mejor?

Tragué.

—La verdad es que lo extraño todos los días.

—¿Por qué no lo buscas?

—Porque se ha ido de viaje y no sé dónde o cómo encontrarlo. Le pedí un momento separados, pero ya no lo quiero. Mi vida está con él ahora, ya no tolero más esta distancia entre los dos, es solo que… no contesta mis llamados.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

Se me ennudeció la garganta.

—Porque quizá está mejor sin mí… ¿O no?

Él me dio un abrazo amistoso, aprovechando de ponerme su bufanda en mi cuello. Yo me quedé con él mientras le sonreía ante su detalle y ganas de reconfortarme.

De pronto, sentí el sonido de un coche acelerando con rapidez desde la calle. Yo miré al instante, asombrada, pues conocía perfectamente bien ese sonido tan particular. Sin embargo, debido a la bruma de la noche, sólo logré divisar sus luces traseras, la carrocería negra y el símbolo inolvidable de la marca, mientras se marchaba rápidamente, doblando por la esquina hasta perderse completamente.

¿Era… un Cadillac? No, eso era imposible.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Francis.

Tragué.

—¿E-ese coche…? —Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar a medida que iba imaginando la posibilidad—. ¿Cuál era?

Él miró extrañado, pero el vehículo ya no estaba.

Me separé poco a poco de él para poder respirar y tranquilizarme a mí misma, pues mi pulso se estaba elevando.

Era él… Era mi Edward.

Apreté las manos, como si de pronto las ansias por correr tras su parado fueran más. ¡Porque estaba aquí! ¡Estaba en la ciudad! Esme no me dijo… Esme…

Tenía que verlo, lo ansiaba.

—Bella, me estás asustando. ¿Pasa algo? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Negué.

—Estoy bien —le mentí—, ahora sí debo irme. Pasarán a buscarme.

Él asintió, poco convencido.

.

 **Edward POV**

—Señor Cullen —exclamó uno de los asistentes de la planta, caminando hacia mí con su casco sobre la cabeza.

—Dan, hola —saludé.

—Qué gusto verlo aquí otra vez, me sorprendió no verlo en su oficina —me comentó luego de apretarme la mano.

Desde que llegué aquí no quise subir a mi oficina sólo para no tener que ocuparme de todas las obligaciones administrativas, así que sólo preferí dedicarme al terreno, desde donde además hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

—Necesitaba tener algo de aire por la mañana. ¿Al menos Zafrina recibió mi aviso de llegada? —inquirí, guardando el plano.

—Sí —respondió—. Por esa misma razón los directores de la fundación vendrán a verlo junto a Jacob Black.

—Voy enseguida. —Él asintió, dispuesto a marcharse, pero le hice parar—: Dan, espera.

—¿Necesita algo más, Sr. Cullen?

—No, ve tranquilo. Yo iré enseguida.

Cuando él se regresó yo me tomé mi tiempo, digiriendo lo que significaban mis responsabilidades. Aún sentía la mitad del cerebro en otro lado y el corazón completamente fuera de mi cuerpo.

Al entrar a la zona de las oficinas, Zafrina vino hacia mí con su tableta entre las manos.

—Sr. Cullen, esperaba verlo antes para poder alistar la junta como corresponde —dijo.

—Lo siento —murmuré—, tenía cosas que ver en terreno. A propósito, necesito que se mantenga la alerta por mal tiempo, tú sabes qué hacer.

Asintió y lo anotó rápidamente.

Al entrar me sentí tan fuera de lugar que por un momento no supe hacia dónde ir. Finalmente suspiré y me volví hacia el escritorio, donde me dispuse a mirar hacia el cajón, donde se encontraba la fotografía de Bella.

—¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento? —le pregunté a su rostro, tan feliz como nunca la había visto—. ¿Nuestro pequeño ya estará mejor?

—Con permiso, Sr. Cullen, vino el Sr. Reeves, usted pidió su visita.

—Claro, hazlo pasar.

Cuando lo vi, ambos nos estrechamos las manos y él rápidamente se sentó frente a mí.

—Pues aquí me tienes, ¿qué locura quieres crear ahora?

Me reí.

—Me leíste el pensamiento.

—Yo sé a qué se deben tus llamadas, amigo mío.

Abrí mi laptop y le mostré los planos de mi nueva creación. Él levantó las cejas.

—No es lo que esperaba.

—Ya sé, estás acostumbrado a cumplirme los caprichos con barcos grandes y cruceros, pero esta vez es un regalo.

Me miró, sorprendido.

—¿Un regalo?

De pronto, miró la fotografía que estaba en mi escritorio y lo comprendió enseguida.

—Un hombre romántico.

Sonreí con suavidad.

—Tendrá un lindo nombre, solo ayúdalo a hacerlo realidad, ¿sí? Al menos… antes que nazca mi hijo.

Su mueca de alegría se volvió comprensiva.

—Lo haremos así.

.

Estar aquí era algo que pensé hacer durante días, arrepintiéndome porque sabía que sería difícil calmar mi rabia. Pero era necesario.

Me subí al ascensor lo más rápido que pude y con la columna tensa esperé hasta llegar al servicio. Traspasé el umbral de la puerta, buscando con la garganta apretada de la rabia a Renata. Cuando quise entrar, una paramédico me hizo parar, preguntándome a quién buscaba.

—Renata Vulturi —espeté con los dientes apretados.

—Está allá, señor —musitó, indicándome a la dirección de la ventana.

Apreté las manos con fuerza para ir tras ella, pero entonces noté dónde me encontraba y la gente que me rodeaba, todos conectados junto a una máquina ligada a sueros y catéteres. Renata también estaba conectada, con una mascarilla cubriéndole la boca y la nariz.

Me acerqué, ahora a paso lento, con las manos relajándose poco a poco. Paré a su lado y la enfermera sonrió en modo de saludo, pero no pude corresponderle. Renata tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pudo verme hasta que sus pocas energías fueron suficientes para hacerlo y, por si fuera poco, vi sus pómulos elevarse a modo de sonrisa.

—Viniste —susurró, medio adormilada.

—Hola, Renata.

Suspiró.

—No creí que llegaría tu visita.

—Vine a algo importante. Tengo que decirte adiós, esta vez con toda la paz del mundo.

Pestañeó y me miró a los ojos, preocupada.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

Suspiré.

—Tu llegada a mi vida hizo que casi perdiera a la mujer de mi vida.

Tragó.

—Llegaste de manera egoísta, queriendo que actúe como si lo que me hiciste no hubiera sido nada. Te odié muchos años, Renata, y me acostumbré a ello.

—Si es por Bella, yo…

—¿Qué?

—Si su amor fuera real, ella no estaría teniendo citas con otros hombres.

Me reí y miré al suelo. Renata nunca iba a cambiar, eso era imposible.

—Sí que te odié, lo hice tanto y lo convertí en costumbre, que olvidé lo más importante, ¿sabes qué es? Valorar el gran amor que me daba mi esposa. Me dejé llevar por el rencor no dándome cuenta de todo lo que yo estaba cambiando desde que Bella llegó a mi vida. Sí, por poco la pierdo, porque pude darles razones ante sus dudas, pero hay una sola certeza, yo a ti no te amo, no lo haré nunca más, porque estoy loco por Isabella Swan y ahora sería capaz de todo por mi familia.

—¿T-tu familia?

—Sí, Renata, ella y yo tendremos un hijo.

Se tensó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No necesitas decirme nada en su contra. Solo me basta con conocerla y saber que, si ella necesitara de otro hombre, yo daría un paso al lado. —Hice una pausa—. Te perdono, Renata, y siento compasión por ti. Espero puedas estar acompañada a futuro, creo que todos merecemos esa oportunidad en nuestra vida. Que tengas buena tarde —susurré.

Cuando me marché respiré hondo, sintiendo un alivio en mi espalda que me dejó en paz. Al fin. Era como si todo estuviera mejorando, como si parte de mi mundo estuviera sirviendo caminos para ella, para ese amor que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Nada tenía más sentido que los brazos del amor de mi vida. Y la necesitaba con fervor.

Cerca de la noche manejé por las calles de Manhattan, buscando un lugar para poder beberme un café y relajar la desesperación por Bella. Casi cuatro semanas y mi mundo se iba abajo desde que le dije adiós. Escuchar su voz era lo que más anhelaba y…

La vi, con un hombre abrazándola, como si buscara cobijarla de algo… o alguien.

Tragué, sintiendo que mi mundo se rompía en pedazos.

Con un nudo en la garganta manejé hacia otra dirección, sintiéndome desesperado, con ideas que no quería que se cumplieran. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué hacía con ella? Yo…

Me pasé unas manos por el cabello, inquieto.

No, no podía estar con otro hombre, era imposible.

Apreté el acelerador mientras mis lágrimas caían como posesas por mis mejillas, sintiendo el corazón hecho pedazos, como si la hubiera perdido para siempre.

 **Bella POV**

Llegué a casa de los Cullen con las manos sudorosas. Busqué a Esme mientras Carlisle me pedía que estuviera tranquila, por mi hijo, pero yo estaba ansiosa, a punto del pánico, no lo aguantaba.

—Esme —gemí, llegando hasta ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se veía preocupada.

Me eché en sus brazos con las lágrimas amontonadas en mi rostro.

—Está aquí, ¿no? ¡Está en Nueva York!

Me miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Yo…

—¡Dígame la verdad! —sollocé—. ¡Edward está aquí!

Tragó.

—Sí, hace unas semanas.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?! —grité—. ¡Necesito verlo! ¡Necesito decirle que ya no aguanto más!

Me acarició el cabello mientras veía el comienzo de sus propias lágrimas.

—Lo hice porque él me lo pidió.

—¿Qué?

—Él pensó que tú necesitabas tiempo y me pidió que cumpliera mi parte. Yo he estado a punto de decírtelo tantas veces, pero… quiero hacer las cosas bien por mi hijo, que confíe en mí, yo…

Me dejé caer en el sofá, apretando las cobijas con fuerza.

—Edward me vio con otro hombre, era un amigo y… ¿Y si piensa que yo…? —Apreté los ojos, sintiendo el desgarro en mi pecho—. No puedo soportar la idea de que él esté aquí… y yo a esta distancia…

No, no podía soportarlo.

—Bella, necesitas dormir —susurró Carlisle—. Hija, por Dios.

Me eché a llorar mientras ellos me abrazaban.

—Ya no lo aguanto, no puedo más.

—Lo sé —susurró él—. Pero ya pasará, te lo prometo.

Me quedé dormida en el sofá y cuando desperté ya pasaba de las seis de la mañana. Cuando me reincorporé, lo primero que hice fue pensarlo, sintiendo la desesperación de tenerlo conmigo. Cada día que pasaba era más dolor, era inaguantable, ya no toleraba la distancia, el no poder sentirlo, ¡me enloquecía!

Con los dedos temblorosos tomé el móvil y le marqué a la única persona que podría ayudarme. Solo esperaba que estuviera disponible.

—Hola, Jacob. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

.

Me bajé de su coche mientras miraba hacia mi casa, sintiéndome inmensamente nostálgica.

—¿Estás bien aquí?

Asentí.

—Edward no ha contestado ni he podido encontrarlo…

—Lo sé —susurré.

—¿Segura que estarás bien? —inquirió Jake.

Tragué.

—Sí.

—Llámame cualquier cosa, ¿bueno?

—Gracias, Jake.

—De nada, Bella.

Cuando se marchó, yo caminé por el caminito de piedras, imaginando aquello que él me narró con tanta ilusión.

Miré las flores, inconscientemente sintiéndome feliz, por primera vez desde que Edward y yo estábamos tan separados. Saber que eran las flores que él había elegido para nuestra casa, aquella que pensábamos compartir con nuestro hijo, me ponía muy sensible, pero sí, también feliz.

La inmensidad de la casa que él quería para nosotros era impresionante, ni siquiera sabía por qué mi instinto me dijo que viniera, pero aquí estaba, viendo cada instalación, transmitiéndome paz.

Crucé el césped, quitándome los zapatos, y me puse a respirar hondo el aire tranquilo de un sitio que me llevaba a felicidad aun sin haber vivido todavía aquí. Sentía que, de alguna forma, mi casa me conectaba a Edward, a mi hombre… mi Bombón.

Lo extrañaba tanto, tanto que se me adormecían los brazos de dolor. Le había estado buscando por todos lados, por cada rincón y cada lugar de esta ciudad, de mis recuerdos, de mí misma, que ya no sabía qué hacer. Ya faltaban seis días para que cumplieran cuatro semanas exactas desde que dejé de verlo, pero sentía que era más, como si una eternidad consumida en miseria me estuviera matando por dentro sin darme cuenta. El tiempo, tan relativo, se hacía tan intenso que ya no podía aguantarlo.

—Papi nos debe estar extrañando, ¿no crees? —le pregunté a mi vientre, mirando como, poco a poco, comenzaba a hincharse. Apenas era visible, pero yo me conocía y en el bajo vientre ya empezaba a asomarse mi bebé.

Él seguía en España, haciendo lo que más amaba. Sonreí, imaginando cuánto debían admirarlo, cómo debía de estar diciendo aquellas frases inteligentes sobre su mundo y…

Mi barbilla tembló y me aferré a mi bebé. El llanto se me hizo insostenible y lo eché a volar, luego de tanto tiempo aguantándolo, simplemente me puse a llorar.

—Lo siento, no quiero que te sientas triste por mi culpa —le susurré, tocándome la barriga—. Pero extraño tanto a papá, tanto que no lo soporto. ¿Cómo lo busco si no contesta? ¿Cómo le digo a tus abuelitos que le busquen si ellos no quieren verme sufrir?

Había intentado saber de él tantas veces, tanto que ya perdía la cuenta. Nunca pude comunicarme por él. A veces pensaba que Edward no quería saber de mí, que quizá estaba enojado conmigo por lo que le pedí, pero no tenía sentido, porque mi Bombón nunca haría algo así. Moría por contarle que nuestro hijo estaba bien, que crecía como un loco y que pronto venía una ecografía para poder verlo de nuevo.

—Pero no contestas. Es como si el mundo te hubiera tragado —gemí.

También quería decirle todo lo que había estado intentando sanar en mí, casa situación que enfrenté frente a todos y cómo poco a poco estaba dándome cuenta de todo lo que era capaz de hacer, sabiendo cuán fuerte era. Quería decirle que me sentía amada, que sus padres habían estado conmigo día y noche, cuidándome y queriéndome como una hija más, que nos querían juntos, que…

—Te necesito, mi Bombón —susurré, cerrando los ojos para imaginarme esa sonrisa tan linda cuando le daba el sol.

Me reí mientras me caían las lágrimas, abrazada a mi barriga.

Quería visualizar cada momento juntos, como si pudiera estar aquí, con nosotros, cuidándonos y nosotros cuidando de él. Estaba en la casa que quería para nuestra familia, pero nunca iba a estar completa si Edward no estaba.

De pronto, sentí su olor, ese olor que me volvió loca desde el primer momento en que lo vi, justo en aquel crucero, el vivo testigo del comienzo de nuestra aventura y amor.

—Bella —me llamó.

Era su voz. Esa voz masculina, tersa, dulce…

Me giré rápido, sin poder creerlo. Y entonces, él estaba ahí, parado frente a mí con los ojos brillantes, esos mismos ojos verdes que me encantaban. Tenía una maleta a su lado, la cual había dejado caer como si no tuviera fuerzas en sus brazos. Me miraba, completamente absorto mientras luchaba con el llanto. Ah, cuánto le conocía, esos orbes luchaban contra el dolor, el mismo que tenía yo en mi pecho.

—Edward —susurré, medio ahogada, incapaz de decir más.

El amor de mi vida estaba ahí, con los brazos abiertos para recibirme, dispuesto a todo por mí, tal como yo para él. Yo sollocé y corrí hacia su encuentro, olvidándome de todo, simplemente yendo hacia donde pertenecía, sus protectores brazos. Edward me recibió, apretándome con fuerza y ocultando su rostro en mis cabellos, mientras yo lo hacía en su pecho, gimiendo de felicidad.

—Estás aquí —le dije, intentando respirar.

—Estoy aquí —me comentó al oído con la voz tierna.

Me puse a llorar con tal intensidad que me sentía sin fuerzas, tocándolo una y otra vez como si él no pudiera ser real, como si todo esto fuera un sueño.

—No llores, mi amor —me susurró, juntando su frente con la mía—. Me rompes.

—Edward —gemí, tocándole la quijada.

—Te vi —susurró.

—Lo sé…

—No te miento, me destrocé.

Negué y le tomé la barbilla, juntando mis labios con los suyos. Edward me recibió, reviviendo cada pedazo de mí y haciendo que mi mundo volviese a su sitio. Estaba en los brazos del amor de mi vida y no quería separarme de ellos nunca más.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ven, Edward y Bella han pasado por procesos dolorosos en el camino, procesos que están enfrentando como la realidad de Alice y la situación de Bella con respecto a su infancia. La sanación es un proceso largo, pero el hecho de que ambos se estén dando cuenta de que se puede, se añoran con más desesperación de la que ya llevan consigo. La situación con Ethan, por otro lado, parece ser más sospechoso porque de alguna forma parece expectante ante la situación de que Edward y Bella no puedan comunicarse, ¿cuál es la respuesta a eso? ¿Por qué sucedió? Lo bueno de todo es que el amor entre ellos ha crecido de manera exponencial, la añoranza y la necesidad por estar juntos es más fuerte que todo y, ya ven, los dos se van dando cuenta de que el amor que tenían era más puro de lo que ya imaginaban, y de que su hijo los necesita más que nunca. Y el final sé que es un respiro, porque ya no pueden separarse, ya no hay forma, porque se aman y eso es lo único que importa. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de DanitLuna, CazaDragones, ariyasy, Dana masen cullen, Tina Lightwood, Mss. Brightside, sheep0294, Yesenia Tovar, selenne88, Pam Malfoy Black, sueosliterarios, lunadragneel15, Jenni98isa, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Diana2GT, Rero96, lauritacullenswan, angryc, Kora, carlita16, Diana, saraipineda44, NarMaVeg, Bitah, Yaly, Ilucena928, andreina león, nataliastewart, Andre22-twi, debynoe12, Roxy Cullen Masen, Gabi, luisa leon, SeguidoradeChile, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Anita4261, calia19, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, miop, angieleiva96, catableu, cavendano13, VeroPB97, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, Isabelfromnowon, alejandra1987, camilitha cullen, Amy Lee Figueroa, AnabellaCS, Abigail, AndieA, Yoliki, , Vanina Iliana, Dani Arango, Hanna D. L, patymdn, Olga Javier Hdez, Coni, Teresa Aguirre, Twilightsecretlove, Lulugrimes98, Milaceceres11039, , Adriu, mahindarink05, LuAnka, Maribel 1925, LizMaratzza, freedom2604, Jeli, JMMA, Nelly McCarthy, rjnavajas, LicetSalvatore, Caty, florcitacullen1, Robaddict18, Valevalverde57, damaris14, FlorVillu, Tereyasha Mooz, krisr0405, FVillu, Salve-el-atun, Elena, Rose Hernndez, Mar91, katyta94, Liz, Lita, Gio, lucha015, Bella, , PaoSasuUchiha, AndreaSL, PanchiiM, Yolanda, Celina rojas, Paty, Lul, Pancardo, Lulis, MasenSwan, luisa, andreina, Alexandra Nash, Esal, ELIZABETH, ManitoIzquierdaxd, keyra100, Denise, sool21, , PameHart, isbella cullen's swan, Reva4, Alimrobsten, Ceci Machín, caritofornasier, torrespera172, Vero.G, Roxy de roca, seelie lune, Maydi94, Gibel, Mayraargo25, Deathxrevenge, Luna, Ana, TashaRosario, twilightter, beakis, VivalaCerveza, Doris, Nat Cullen, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, joabruno, santa, Mela Masen, Smedina, Liliana Macias, Kaja0507, Vale, jupy, Maca Ugarte Diaz, nicomartin, Angelus285, Flor Santana, , Jocelyn, ConiLizzy, Ronnie86, Bella-Nympha, , Cecy Dilo, IdaliaMoon, Sabrina, Tecupi, Nat Cullen, caresgar26, Luisa huiniguir y Guest. Espero volver a verlas a todas por aquí, ya saben cuánto me entusiasman sus gracias, es francamente alentador de una manera que no puedo explicar, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	52. Capítulo 50: La intensidad de tu amor

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Get You – Daniel Caesar (feat. Kali Uchis)**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Maca, ¡feliz cumpleaños, hermosa!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 50:**

 **La intensidad de tu amor**

" _(…) Siempre que miro tus ojos lo entiendo_

 _Eres todo lo que necesito_

 _(…) Y cuando hacemos el amor_

 _Tus gemidos pueden ser oídos de todas partes_

 _Solo somos nosotros dos_

 _Todo lo que necesito está en medio de esos muslos_

 _(…) Y me tomará tiempo estar agradecida de que pude tener días enteros de ti_

 _Antes de que se reduzcan a solo memorias…"_

Sentir el sabor de sus labios era caer en suspiros largos y gemir con la desesperación a flor de piel. Edward me sujetaba la cintura y luego me acariciaba la espalda, saboreándome mientras nuestras lenguas se rozaban. Cada sensación de nuestros cuerpos rozándose, de mis manos en su pecho y luego en su rostro, acercándolo más, hacía que me sintiera otra vez en un sueño, en uno del que no quería despertar.

—Cada vez que te toco eres sólo tú, Bella, sólo tú. No te saco de mi cabeza desde que me aceptaste el Martini en ese crucero, creo que me enamoré de ti en el instante en que crucé mi mirada contigo. Eres el amor de mi vida —afirmó, tomándome las mejillas y juntando su frente con la mía.

Tragué.

—Soy el amor de tu vida —susurré.

—Lo eres —insistió, respirando mi aire, besándome una y otra vez—. Te amo, mi Flor de Colores, puedo decírtelo todas las veces que quieras, todas y no será suficiente. Te amo, mi Insaciable, eres mi gran amor, aunque tardaste, llegaste a mi vida y lo cambiaste todo.

Yo exploté en un sollozo y lo volví a abrazar. Escucharlo decir eso era como revivir de una pesadilla larga. Tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos tensas. Estaba a centímetros de mí y podía sentir su respiración chocando conmigo.

—Nunca quise que dudaras de lo mucho que te amo.

—Fue por inseguridad, Edward, no por tu culpa…

—Te oculté lo que sucedía con Renata, siendo que no debí, cariño, nunca debí. Siempre quise demostrarte todo lo que me importas. No debes dudar nunca más de cuánto te amo, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Me quedé callada frente al abismo que había en sus ojos y en sus palabras, en esa sensación culpable en mi garganta y en la claridad de cómo se estaba expresando para mí.

—Y luego te veo con otro hombre —gimió con su mirada puesta en mí—. Lo besaste, ¿no? —No quise contestar—. ¿Te hacía sentir lo mismo que yo? ¿Pensabas quererlo? ¿Te enloquecía? ¿Te hacía feliz?

Cerré los ojos, porque todas esas respuestas eran un "no" rotundo y mi orgullo no las iba a dejar salir.

—Siempre, siempre has sido tú.

Mis manos se cayeron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, inertes, y yo casi en blanco. Edward estaba comenzando a llorar, vulnerable y abierto ante mí.

—Todo este tiempo sin ti ha sido demasiado. No quiero volver a separarme de ti, mi amor.

Se me escapó el aire del interior en un jadeo ahogado.

—Siempre has sido la única mujer en mi vida, la única que me ha dado vuelta el mundo desde que llegó con esos tacones amarillos y esa sonrisa tan… —Se quedó mirando mis labios y mi corazón parecía volver a la vida, poseso por él—. Porque te amo, te amo profundamente.

—Repítelo —jadeé.

Se acercó a mí, aún más si era posible, y me susurró al oído:

—Te amo, Bella.

Lo miré a los ojos, buscando cada aspecto de su iris y sólo vi las lágrimas acechándolo frente a la verdad del verde intenso. Acerqué mis manos a su rostro y le acaricié la quijada como había deseado siempre. Edward cerró los ojos un momento al sentir el contacto de mi piel con la suya y suspiró.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, te amo y te necesito —sollocé.

Él pestañeó y sonrió con lentitud, como si saboreara mis palabras. Entonces me tomó desde las mejillas y me atrajo a su rostro para besarme nuevamente de forma intensa, llevándose mi aire y mis tristezas. Había soñado con volver a besarlo desde el primer día en que nos separamos y ahora sentía que volaba por los aires. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi silueta, delineando mi espalda, luego mi cintura y mis caderas, desde donde me sujetó.

—También te necesito, te deseo, te pienso y te amo —susurró contra mis labios.

Me mordí el labio inferior, hechizada por esas dos palabras que tanto había soñado con oír y decirle, en especial luego de todas esas semanas sin él. Sentía que estaba delirando, pero era la realidad.

Me dejé llevar por sus caricias y su cuerpo contra el mío. Nuestro beso pasó a la desesperación, donde nuestras lenguas se rozaban al son de la necesidad. La pasión nos desbordó y tiré de su camisa para atraerlo mientras caminábamos con el sonido de nuestro beso cada vez más intenso. Edward en un movimiento me tomó entre sus brazos y yo le rodeé la pelvis con mis piernas. Nos condujo hacia dentro de la casa, la nuestra, la que era el comienzo de toda nuestra historia juntos. Yo no miré, apenas y me detuve en percibir el ambiente porque solo existía él. Sentí que me condujo hacia lo que parecía ser la sala mientras yo tiraba de su cabello y de su labio inferior, envuelta en la ansiedad porque me hiciera el amor hasta que no quedase aire en mis pulmones. Él me fue soltando de a poco hasta que toqué el suelo, sin embargo, no dejamos de besarnos. Mis manos se unieron a su suéter y a su camisa y le quité la ropa. Antes de seguir me quedé mirándolo, disfrutando de la piel de su pecho y de su aroma, que siempre me volvía loca. Entonces bajé con besos suaves por su pecho, recorriendo de manera lenta ese camino descendente que tanto me gustaba. Me agaché frente a él, sin dejar la conexión de nuestras miradas y llevé mis manos a su cinturón para quitarlo.

—Ven aquí —me dijo, tomando mi barbilla con sus dedos para que me levantara.

Sus manos se unieron a mi abrigo y a mi suéter, quitándolos hasta dejarlos caer al suelo.

—Extrañaba tu piel —me susurró, mirándome usando sólo mi blusa a medio abotonar. El canal de mis senos estaba expuesto para él y sólo para él, y yo deseaba que siguiera averiguando qué había más allá.

Pestañeó y acercó su mano a los botones, abriendo poco a poco para descubrir mi sujetador. Llevó su dedo índice a la zona descubierta y no tardó en intercambiarlo por sus labios. Yo cerré los ojos, presa del placer de sentir el tacto de sus labios en mi piel, en esa zona sensible y receptiva a sus acciones. Fue arrastrando las tiras de mi sujetador de a poco y finalmente lo desabrochó para dejarlo caer al igual que las demás prendas. Nos volvimos a besar mientras me daba placer con sus manos en mis senos. Edward rápidamente me dejó caer al sofá y yo me acomodé de lado para mirarlo mientras se quitaba las últimas prendas de su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnudo para mí. Yo instintivamente sentí cómo mi cuerpo iba reaccionando a la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí, aunado a su cercanía similar a la de ese depredador que tanto me gustaba. Sus labios y su lengua fueron dejando un rastro húmedo por mis piernas, mis muslos, mi ingle y mi vientre, hasta subir rápidamente por mis senos, mi cuello y finalmente a mi boca, que lo esperaba con ansias. Me bajó las bragas y luego me las quitó para lanzarlas hacia donde sea que cayeran. Edward se puso entre mis piernas y me las dobló en torno a su pelvis para que lo rodeara. Entonces rozó su miembro con mi sexo, ansiando mi humedad y haciéndome anhelar su dureza hasta hacerme suspirar. Él buscó mis ojos, jadeante de excitación, preso de la misma necesidad que yo, buscando la respuesta que ya conocía, pero siempre requería.

—Hazme el amor, te necesito —le susurré con la respiración pesada, casi al punto de la desesperación. Su roce me estaba enloqueciendo.

Asintió, lamiéndose los labios.

Me tomó del muslo y de un solo movimiento entró en mí. Emití un grito, sintiéndome llena al fin. Comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, entrando y saliendo de golpe, sacándome intensos gemidos. Me miraba de manera muy profunda, embelesado en mí y en el placer mientras yo le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos. Le acaricié la mejilla y luego la expresión de concentración mientras me dejaba llevar por el intenso placer que me recorría. Edward en un momento me besó la mano y sonrió mientras gruñía, así que lo tomé desde la nuca para que me besara a mí también.

—Te extrañé —jadeó contra mis labios.

—Yo también te extrañé —le dije con dificultad y luego cerré los ojos, sintiendo un espiral de sensaciones indescriptibles en todo mi cuerpo.

En un momento, Edward escondió su rostro en mi cuello, disfrutando de mi aroma y del calor. Yo apreté los músculos de sus hombros, sintiendo el aumento de todas las sensaciones que él me provocaba. Él lo notó y su rostro se crispó ante la súbita sensación del porvenir de su orgasmo, aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas. Estábamos envueltos en sudor y yo roja de placer, apenas podía enfocar mi mirada, solo veía espirales y sus ojos verdes, ahora compenetrados en mí. Me abracé a él y él lo hizo conmigo, hundiéndose en mí hasta el fondo de mis entrañas. Emití un grito al sentir su simiente chocando en mi interior, llenándome con su calidez y yo rápidamente me dejé ir en el orgasmo, apretando mis paredes en torno a él, con nuestras miradas conectadas y un beso profundo que acalló mis últimos gemidos.

Caí agotada hacia el otro lado del inmenso sofá y Edward se acomodó junto a mí, respirando con la misma intensidad que yo. El silencio nos acompañó durante unos segundos y yo lo miré, encontrándome con sus ojos pendientes de mí. Instintivamente me acomodé en su pecho y cerré los ojos mientras me rodeaba otra vez con sus brazos, apremiante y con mucha fuerza, la necesaria para volver a juntar mis pedazos en su sitio. Sus dedos me acariciaban los cabellos de la misma manera en la cual lo hacía, diciéndome " _estoy aquí, nunca me iré, me tienes para ti toda la vida que nos depara_ ", sólo que esta vez estábamos más expuestos el uno con el otro y más libres, sí… mucho más libres. Parecía una utopía volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo con el mío, una realidad que jamás iba a repetirse, pero era él, era mi Edward que me sujetaba de manera anhelante, con esa necesidad que sólo nosotros comprendíamos. No quería separarme nunca de su cobijo y poder quedarme junto a él todo el tiempo que nuestras vidas fueran capaces de brindarnos.

Él me tomó la barbilla y me contempló cada detalle, haciéndome sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba. De inmediato sonrió y llevó sus dedos nuevamente a mi cabello, esta vez al que pendía de mis hombros, estirando las ondas y luego volviéndolas a su sitio.

—Podría mirarte toda mi vida y no me cansaría —susurró con los ojos brillantes—, sobre todo cuando te sonrojas.

Mi corazón volvía a latir, muy desesperado, pero ahora era increíble la diferencia que existía a la sensación mortificante de siempre, ahora estaba tan vivo, tan lleno y tan grande.

—Mírame todo lo que quieras, no quiero irme, no quiero hacerlo nunca más —murmuré con la voz quebrada.

Él tragó y de pronto me besó la frente de forma apremiante, juntando sus labios con ímpetu a mi piel. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, porque también extrañaba estos gestos viniendo de Edward. En realidad, podría enumerar todas las cosas que echaba de menos de este hombre y probablemente eso me tomaría toda una vida, porque faltaba tanto tiempo para seguir conociendo cada aspecto de él, tantas aristas y tantos vértices, y eso me entusiasmaba mucho.

Al separarse me tomó desde la barbilla y suspiró.

—Al tenerte aquí y de esta manera, todo el vacío que quedó en mí desde que nos separamos volvió a llenarse, y sólo contigo he podido experimentar algo tan fuerte como esto —susurró, dándome caricias en el labio inferior con su pulgar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de una felicidad tan fuerte que temí, porque no quería volver a revivir lo que pasé durante estas semanas, de sólo pensarlo me moría de dolor. La mano que sujetaba mi mentón fue bajando por mi quijada y luego por mi cuello, donde se detuvo por largos segundos, donde pendía mi collar, el que me regaló para navidad.

—No volverá a haber vacío, no quiero que eso ocurra nunca más —musité, buscando su mano que descansaba en mi piel para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos—. Edward.

Se volvió a mirarme y vi el atisbo de las lágrimas.

Era tan conmovedor verlo así, tan vivo y tan sensible. Este Edward era realmente él, un ser humano con virtudes y defectos que amaba por completo. Mi hombre, mi Bombón Maduro, el padre de mi hijo, mi esposo y mi mejor amigo.

—Escúchame —le pedí, levantando mi tronco para que lo hiciera con atención—. Perdóname. —Arqueó las cejas—. Perdóname por haberte dicho todas esas cosas, por haber dudado de ti, de tus acciones, de quién eres y de lo mucho que me quieres, por favor, perdóname. Y también… —Apreté los labios por el nudo en mi garganta—. Perdóname por haberte pedido distancia, pero era necesario, era…

—Preciso sanar —me interrumpió.

Me lleve una mano a los labios para no echarme a llorar y él me la quitó rápidamente para tener acceso a mi boca y besarme con hambre.

—Como la eternidad a las estrellas —susurró—. No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres mi Bella, mi florecilla, sé lo que has tenido que pasar, tú sabes lo que yo he tenido que pasar, lo entendí aunque me costó, y ¿sabes? Funcionó, realmente fue así. Gracias por ser mi valiente amor, capaz de todo con tal de hacernos sanar, y no solo por nosotros, sino por ese pequeñito que nos une.

Me tocó la barriga, haciéndome cosquillas. Volvió a abrazarme, cobijándome a mí y a mi bebé. Fue inevitable que derramara un par de lágrimas más, porque me sentía tan sensible y tan dichosa que ni yo me soportaba.

—Te extrañamos mucho —le susurré—. Nuestro Camarón te necesitaba mucho.

Me rozó la nariz con la suya, sacándome un suspiro.

—Y yo los extrañé a ustedes. Mucho. A mi pequeña y a mi Insaciable.

—¿Pequeña?

—Solo estoy diciéndote lo que deseo.

Me reí.

—Eres tan bobo, Bombón.

—Por ti. Siempre.

Suspiré y me recosté una vez más en su pecho, oliéndolo, ansiándolo, disfrutando los vestigios de cómo habíamos hecho el amor. Ah, era volver a mi hogar, a mi familia. No necesitaba nada más si estaban con ellos, nada, absolutamente nada más.

—Ha crecido —murmuró, mirándolo.

—Lo notaste.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Sus ojos seguían brillantes.

—Tenía tanto miedo de perderme su crecimiento.

—Oh no, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho? —Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios—. Eso nunca. Nuestro pequeño necesita a papá y tú a él.

Suspiró.

—Debo confesar que te llamé muchas veces, ansioso por preguntar cómo estabas, cómo seguía mi hijo, pero no me contestaste.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No voy a culparte. —Tragó—. Supuse que necesitabas ese tiempo a solas.

Me reincorporé.

—Edward, yo jamás recibí una llamada tuya —susurré.

Esta vez fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo? N-no lo entiendo.

—Yo te llamé también, mucho, nunca respondiste.

Nos quedamos contemplándonos, sin saber cómo explicarnos lo que había pasado.

—No entiendo nada —señaló, muy confundido.

—Yo tampoco —susurré, pegándome a su cuerpo, como si de pronto sintiera mucho frío.

Nos contemplamos, sin saber qué respuesta darnos.

Tomé desesperadamente mi teléfono y busqué el registro, dispuesta a mostrárselo.

—Hay cientos, cientos de llamadas —le dije, elevando mi voz.

Él no lo miró, porque me creía. Pero yo tenía tanta rabia que quería que lo viera, que fuera testigo de cuánta desesperación y lágrimas derramé al pensar todas esas estupideces.

—Creí que tú no querías escucharme —susurré finalmente, dejando caer el aparato a un lado.

Edward sonrió con tristeza y me abrazó. Yo me acosté en su pecho y cerré mis ojos mientras sentía sus besos en mis cabellos, sus manos tocándome y su aroma calándome las fosas nasales.

—Jamás podría querer eso. Nunca lo querría —me dijo al oído—. Eres mi florecilla, ¿cómo podría querer algo como eso?

—Yo tampoco lo quería, lo que más ansiaba era escucharte —gemí, acomodándome para tocarle la quijada—. Mi Bombón. —Suspiré—. ¿Por qué pasó eso? ¿Quién…?

Tragó y me besó la frente, pero podía apostar a que la rabia lo embargaba.

—Alguien lo hizo —soltó.

—¿Qué?

—No tiene otra explicación.

—Pero… ¿quién querría…?

Me callé, porque la pregunta correcta era quién no quería.

—Voy a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, lo prometo —susurró—. Ya no permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi felicidad y mi felicidad eres tú.

Respiré hondo y volví a acomodarme en su pecho, buscando su cobijo y su amor. Edward me apretó con fuerza, no queriendo soltarme y yo hice dibujos en su pectoral.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando no estuve? —le pregunté.

Me tomó la barbilla y juntó su nariz con la mía, sacándome una pequeña risita para liberar la tensión que había provocado la situación del teléfono.

—Muchas cosas, si te soy sincero.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Algo que puedas contarme?

—La gran mayoría es solo sorpresas que preparé para ti. Pero… hay algo que tienes que saber.

Me acomodé para escucharlo con claridad.

—Me encontré con James en España.

—Vaya. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—No te imaginas las asquerosidades.

Mientras hablaba, imaginaba aquel lugar. Me resultaba tan frío ante la soledad que habíamos tenido que soportar.

—Hay algo que él intentó hacer.

Tragué.

—Pues dime.

Suspiró.

—Quiso que me acostara con otra mujer.

Levanté las cejas, muy impactada.

—Era una prostituta muy parecida a ti.

—Ja.

Él se largó a reír y yo le acompañé.

—¿Y? —Me crucé de brazos.

Me regó besos cariñosos.

—Sí, te rememoré —susurró—, te deseé, te añoré… Recordé lo que tuvimos en el crucero, la manera en la que nos conquistamos, cómo nos mirábamos, coqueteábamos y… Ah, te quería ahí, de verdad. Y tener a esa mujer fue suficiente para confirmar una vez más que eres única para mí. Y no, no acepté un beso ni menos acercamientos de otro estilo, tengo suficiente y más con todo lo que tú me das, mi amor.

Lo abracé, dejándole ver mi cuerpo desnudo, el que él ya conocía como el suyo. Puse mi barbilla en su hombro y ahí me quedé, disfrutando de sus dedos en mi piel.

—Te amo —le susurré al oído—. Y eres tú el único hombre que puede tocarme y hacerme el amor, siempre.

Un beso en mi cuello me hizo temblar, sacándome un jadeo.

—¿Hace falta que te lo diga? Porque quiero que sepas que a la única mujer que deseo eres tú. Soy el más afortunado del mundo. Te amo y te lo diré cuanto pueda, ahora entre gritos, sin temor a ninguna mierda que nos envuelva, porque sé que soy un ser humano que ama con fervor, tuyo, tu hombre, con virtudes y defectos, pero con un sentimiento infinito por ti. Te amo, mi Bella.

Escucharlo decir todas esas cosas eran… No tenía palabras. Sí había valido la pena, claro que era así.

—Oh Dios, ¡no dejo de llorar con todo lo que me dices! —exclamé, separándome de manera avergonzada.

Él se largó a reír.

—Ese es nuestro Camarón.

Me eché sobre su pecho, haciéndolo caer en el mismo lugar en el que habíamos hecho el amor. Me comí sus labios con entera necesidad, disfrutando de mi maduro como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Edward me correspondió de la misma manera, siendo aquel hombre apasionado del que me enamoré perdidamente.

—Debemos seguir por la zona de la terraza, tal como el Sr. Cullen pidió —afirmó un hombre. Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Ambos abrimos los ojos, sorprendidos ante las visitas.

—¿Cree que sería bueno que él vea el resultado antes de mover todo de lugar? —inquirió otro.

—Buena idea. El Sr. Cullen pidió bastantes detalles, por lo que hay que tener todo en mente.

—Señor, debemos revisar la instalación de la sala.

—Lo había olvidado. Vamos allá.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta que iban a entrar a la sala, Edward se levantó, se puso rápidamente los pantalones y me cubrió con su camisa. Yo me acomodé el cabello y carraspeé, para que a los segundos seis pares de ojos nos vieran en esta situación comprometedora.

—Señor… Cullen —dijo el que parecía el capataz.

Yo apreté los labios para no reírme.

—Señora… Cullen —añadió.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se puso serio, dándome una mirada risueña.

—Nos tomamos la molestia de… venir.

Levantaron las cejas.

—Oh, ¿qué molestia? Es su casa. Nosotros podemos volver más tarde.

Cuando se fueron, los hombres siguieron mirando de reojo, no hacia mí, sino hacia Edward. Una vez que se macharon definitivamente y nosotros estuvimos solos, él se giró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué demonios me han quedado mirando así? Quizá nunca pensaron que un hombre serio como yo tiene sexo con su esposa —soltó, sin entender.

Yo exploté en carcajadas.

—Edward, no te cerraste la cremallera.

Él abrió los ojos de manera desproporcionada y se miró, con la mitad de su humanidad a la vista de todos. Su sonrojo me pareció tan adorable que mis carcajadas aumentaron.

—¡No te burles de mí! Pudiste decirme que tenía todo afuera —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento. —Seguí carcajeando—. Estaba más entusiasta viendo lo que más me gusta de mi esposo.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Solo eso?

Lo abracé desde el cuello.

—Estoy bromeando. Sabes que todo de ti me encanta.

Me dio caricias con su nariz junto a la mía y en un movimiento rápido me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —le grité.

—¡Castigarte por reírte de mí!

—¿Te cubriste la parte baja al menos?

Se largó a reír.

—Por Dios, te encanta hacerme sufrir. Te amo.

Sentí el aire del bosque justo en mi cara y yo ya imaginé qué locura estaba creando, así que cerré los ojos y me aferré a él hasta que, por un segundo, mis pies tocaron el suelo. Miré hacia atrás y vi la piscina, la que estaba junto a la que, al parecer, era nuestra habitación.

—Oh no, no te atreverás.

—Sí que sí.

—¡Edward…!

Demasiado tarde. Él ya me había lanzado a ella, brincando junto a mí mientras reíamos.

—¡Mi vestido! —gruñí.

—¿Qué importa? Te compraré muchos más —me dijo al oído.

—Bobo.

—Por ti. Siempre por ti.

Yo hice un mohín ante el llanto ahogado y me cobijé junto a él. Edward me recibió con sus manos en mis mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara como le gustaba, a los ojos, donde el alma se reflejaba con sinceridad.

—Me siento tan…

—No digas nada malo de ti —me pidió.

—Pero fui tonta, inmadura e infantil. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo que perdí pensando que tú no sentías nada por mí, o que te importaba esa mujer —gemí.

—Ese tiempo ya pasó, míranos ahora, me tienes aquí.

Asentí, consciente de que él estaba conmigo.

—¿Y sabes qué aprendí? Que lo que más deseo en este mundo es estar contigo, no volver a desperdiciar el tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos, dejar de creer que fui un pecador por enamorarme de ti, dejar atrás el rencor, el odio, dejar de pensar que fui una mala persona.

Tragué.

—No es pecado si nos hace felices —susurré.

Pestañeó con los ojos acuosos y volvió a sonreír.

—No, tienes razón, dejó de serlo en el momento en que asumí que mirarte me hacía sentir muy vivo. Esa sonrisa, Bella, que siempre dejas escapar, podría mantenerme vivo sin importar la circunstancia.

Me mordí el labio inferior, en medio de un júbilo inexplicable.

—Ahora, sé que te preocupa tu familia como también a mí la mía, pero ya no estoy interesado en poner su bienestar y sus deseos por encima de los míos. Quiero ser feliz, Bella, y contigo es con quien quiero compartir eso, pero sólo lo haré si tú estás dispuesta también a hacerlo, a creer en todo lo que te digo y dejar a un lado esos miedos que yo torpemente hice crecer en tu cabeza. Tú me importas, sólo tú, cariño.

—Te amo —le susurré en respuesta, sintiendo la liberación que me provocaban esas palabras—. No dejemos que los miedos nos interrumpan, ¿sí? Yo también quiero ser feliz, y aunque mi familia es algo que me preocupó en su momento, no puedo imaginarme más sin ti, en especial si sé que nos amamos de esta manera. Sería un crimen impedirme la felicidad de esta manera, ya no lo soporto… Y nuestro pequeño también merece que sus padres se amen y estén juntos para recibirlo.

Al escucharme, Edward parecía tener los ojos más brillantes aún. De pronto, sonrió, recordándome lo guapo que era.

—Te amo —me dijo también mientras le daba una caricia a la punta de mi nariz.

Lo abracé y me quedé junto a él, disfrutando de mi inmenso amor por el hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Él me agasajaba desde el cabello, envuelta en la ensoñación. Nos habíamos quedado en silencio, dando paso al ritmo de la lluvia torrencial, que pegaba fuerte en mi ventana. Aún quedaban cosas por decirnos, pero estaba tranquila, más segura y más feliz.

.

Sentí un beso en mi frente y luego en mis labios, lo que me hizo sonreír. Abrí mis ojos y lo encontré mirándome, casi como un ángel cuidándome de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Acaricié su mejilla mientras me acostumbraba a la luz de la mañana y Edward buscó mi mano para regarle un beso más.

—Buenos días —saludé.

—Buenos días, mi amor.

Me estiré con suavidad. Hace mucho no dormía tan bien. El solo hecho de verlo de mañana era una sensación de intenso amor que me calaba los huesos. Tan guapo, varonil y mío, sí.

—¿Qué hora es? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormida.

Se rio.

—Ya sé, te quedaste dormida mientras te leía y ni cuenta te diste de cuando te traje hasta la cama.

Anoche, él se había mantenido leyéndome con suavidad al oído, dándome una paz inmensa mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra soledad. Lo que más quería era oír lo que una de las mejores revistas de ingeniería hablaba de mi Bombón. Lástima que mi hijo seguía chupándome las energías como un loquito.

—Lo siento. —Me reí.

—Nunca lo sientas. Eso quiere decir que nuestro pequeño está creciendo y haciendo estragos en mamá.

Me toqué la barriga, sintiendo la pequeña protuberancia. No podía creer que ya cumplía las catorce semanas. ¿Cómo podía crecer tan rápido?

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —pregunté, acomodándome junto a él.

Suspiró.

—No pude dormir desde las cinco —susurró. Me preocupé—. Descuida, tuve unas náuseas horribles.

—¿Náuseas?

—De hecho, las siento desde hace unos días.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Y tuve un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

Me reí.

—Esa es la edad.

—Hey. —Me atrapó la nariz—. Estoy como lechuga.

—Lo sé, Bombón, pero ahora que tenemos médico, es bueno que te veas, ¿sí?

Me regó más besos, quitándole importancia.

—Está bien, si usted lo dice, eso haré. A propósito, te preparé el desayuno.

Suspiré, más feliz. Mi vida con mi Bombón era un paraíso.

Cuando vi que me había preparado mucha fruta y panqueques integrales con leche, lo primero que hice fue meterme un bocado en la boca. Moría de hambre. Edward se sentó delante de mí con una taza de chocolate caliente y en el minuto me dio una caricia en la mano, satisfecho de verme tranquila.

—¿Y qué hiciste desde las cinco? Ya pasa de las nueve.

Sonrió.

—Es una sorpresa.

Enarqué una ceja.

—De hecho, quiero que vayamos a un lugar especial hoy.

Miré el calendario, sin entender.

—¿Hoy? ¿Doce de diciembre?

Asintió.

—Pero… no entiendo…

—Iremos a ver a Todd hoy, ¿qué te parece?

Sentí la emoción en mis entrañas.

—Me encanta la idea. Además… así todos van a vernos juntos, como debe ser.

Me acarició la mejilla, rozándome sus dedos con extrema suavidad.

—Estoy en paz, al fin sin ocultar nada. —Respiró hondo—. Estoy inmensamente feliz.

Lo contemplé.

—Y yo también, cariño, no sabes cuánto.

Señor Calabaza se puso a ladrar, poniendo sus patas delanteras en el muslo de Edward, pidiéndole comida.

—Por tu culpa este glotón volverá a engordar —lo acusé.

—Que se una a nosotros.

Me reí.

.

Toqué la puerta mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Edward tenía su mano en mi espalda y depositaba besos en mi cuello, dándome un empuje a todo.

No vi a mi padre.

—Hola, Sue —saludé, echándome a sus brazos.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y sin poder decir ni una palabra.

—Edward —exclamó, muy emocionada.

Lo abrazó con una añoranza que por poco me hace llorar. Era como si el verlo significara felicidad.

—Están…

—Juntos —respondió él, buscando mi mano.

Sue se llevó las manos al pecho y sus ojos amenazaron con el llanto.

—Oh Dios —gimió, poniéndose las palmas en las mejillas—. Es que… —Tragó—. Estoy tan feliz. ¡Pasen! Ahora entiendo todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Me reí.

Cuando dimos un paso adelante, vi a Rose y a Emmett terminando de vestir a mi hermanito, que estaba disfrazado. ¿De qué? Cómo no, estaba vestido de capitán de barco.

—¡Bella! —exclamó mi pequeño luchador, levantando sus manitos sentado en su silla.

—Vainilla. —Fui tras él y lo abracé, cerrando los ojos al sentir su aroma.

—Buenas tardes, Capitán Todd —saludó Edward, sacándonos una carcajada a todos.

Mi mejor amiga tenía a su bebé entre sus brazos y yo fui a darles un beso a ellos, hasta acabar en mi hermano Emmett, que tenía la mirada muy emocionada.

—¡Tío Edward! —gritó, buscándolo para abrazarlo.

Cuando los dos se unieron con cariño, sentí que mi mejor amiga me acariciaba la espalda, llamando mi atención.

—Están juntos al fin —me susurró.

—Sí, al fin.

Sus ojos llorosos hicieron que los míos se tornaran de la misma manera.

—Prométeme que serás feliz. Ese hombre te ama tanto, Bells, tanto que hasta yo me siento inmensamente en paz. No pudiste enamorarte de un hombre mejor.

Tragué.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Me reí para calmar las ganas de llorar.

—Por nada. Solo… es cosa de ver cómo te mira y hace todo por ti.

Respiré hondo y lo seguí contemplando mientras le sacaba la gorra a Todd y se la ponía él para hacerlo reír.

—¿Y? ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta para que todos vean al Capitán Todd? —dijo con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí! —gritó Todd, por primera vez tan entusiasmado que hasta parecía querer brincar de su silla.

Si tan solo pudiera…

Antes de que pudiera avanzar, me acerqué a Sue, algo inquieta.

—¿Y papá?

Tragó.

—Quiso dar un paseo. No te preocupes.

Asentí, suspirando.

Edward tiró de la silla de Todd mientras mi hermanito canturreaba de felicidad. Todos los seguíamos y la verdad es que no entendía qué sorpresa tenía preparada mi loco esposo. Pasamos por algunas calles, hasta que llegamos a un inmenso parque cerca de casa. La nieve cubría todo el césped, pero el ambiente navideño se vivía con tal intensidad que sonreías, contagiado por la felicidad. Desde lejos vi a Jacob, quien parecía estar intentando arreglar una máquina de forma concentrada.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

—¡Jake! —exclamó Edward, saludándolo.

—¡Amigo mío!

Se abrazaron y luego miraron a Todd, quien sonreía sin entender.

—Te tengo un regalo —le comentó mi cobrizo, agachándose un poco—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste un regalo para navidad?

Mi garganta se apretó.

No, no pudo haberlo hecho.

—Querías patinar, tu único deseo era ese. Pues adivina: aquí tienes tu regalo.

Yo tragué mientras veía cómo Edward lo tomaba entre sus brazos mientras él reía sin poder creerlo. Jake le hizo chocar el puño con el suyo y de inmediato se puso a unirlo con lo que parecía una armadura cuan superhéroe de hierro. Cuando estuvo listo, encendió la máquina y lo acercó a una tabla de nieve, dispuesto a hacerlo patinar como si Todd pudiera mover sus piernas como tanto deseaba.

—¡Voy a patinar! —gritó, increíblemente feliz.

Edward le ayudó y le fue indicando que intentara mover sus piernas. Cuando Todd lo hizo, subiéndose a la tabla, la máquina encendió una luz roja y finalmente se movió.

Gemí.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Puedes caminar! —dijo Edward, poniendo su barbilla junto al pequeño hombro de mi hermano—. Ahora solo debes intentar moverte y podrás seguir haciéndolo.

Me tapé los labios mientras mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro debido a la emoción. Nunca pensé que esto podría estar pasando. Todd miraba a Edward con los ojos brillantes, como si él fuera el causante de lo que posiblemente sería uno de sus mejores recuerdos, porque sí, mi hombre, mi Bombón… Él había cumplido uno de los sueños más imposibles de mi hermano, lo estaba haciendo realidad tal como se había propuesto realizar los míos.

—¡Voy a patinar! —nos contó, tan feliz que ni él podía creérselo.

Todd se montó en la tabla y la máquina hizo el resto, moviendo uno de los pies a un lado para impulsarlo hacia adelante. Edward lo sujetaba para que no fuera a caerse, aunque el traje generaba un perfecto sostén.

Sí, mi hermano estaba patinando… Todd había cumplido uno de sus sueños, todo gracias a Edward.

Corrí hasta ellos y me puse frente a mi hermano para que viniera hacia mí. Todd lo hizo, utilizando su maquinita, y entonces me abrazó. Yo hundí mi rostro en sus cabellos y cerré mis ojos mientras sollozaba de alegría. De pronto, sentí unos labios en mi frente, buscándome, y cuando me separé de mi hermanito lo vi a él con sus ojos verdes, alto y masculino, tendiéndome sus brazos.

—Lo hiciste.

—Por ustedes.

Tragué mientras seguía llorando.

—Edward, eres magnífico. ¿Tú…?

—Tuve un poco de ayuda. Entre ingenieros nos ayudamos, en especial cuando de ellos conoce a un especialista en biomecánica. —Miró a Jake, pero yo solo podía mirarlo a él con los ojos acuosos—. Y sí, lo hice especialmente por ti.

—Por Dios, Edward…

—También era tu sueño y estoy aquí para cumplir todos los que pueda.

Me eché a su pecho y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sin saber cómo explicarle lo feliz que me hacía con tal solo existir. Edward lo era todo y más.

—Eres el mejor papá del mundo —susurré.

Él se rio con los ojos brillantes.

—Ya lo eres.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿No lo ves?

Se giró a mirar a Todd, quien lo esperaba para seguir jugando.

—Todo esto que hiciste —murmuró—. ¿No te das cuenta?

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que me siguiera abrazando mientras agradecía a Dios por haberme puesto en el mismo camino que él.

—Vas a ser el mejor papá del mundo.

—Eso espero.

—Lo serás —insistí con convicción—. Todo lo que haces por hacer feliz a quienes más amas es suficiente para saberlo. Siempre buscarás hacer feliz a nuestro hijo y eso para mí es el perfecto aliciente.

Me rozó la nariz con la suya y me dio un beso intenso mientras sentía las miradas de todos a nuestro alrededor. Pero ya no íbamos a callarnos, ya nada era secreto ni prohibido; mi amor por él era tan hermoso que nunca más íbamos a callarlo.

Cuando nos separamos, vi desde lo lejos a mi padre, que estaba contemplando lo que Edward había hecho por Todd. Cuando mi marido se giró a mirar, papá hizo algo que no pensé que llevaría a cabo: movió su cabeza en saludo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Tragué.

—Ya pensará en todo —me susurró mi Bombón—. Vamos con Todd.

—¡Quiero seguir patinando! —exclamaba mi hermano.

—Allá vamos —le respondió Edward.

.

Me tocaba la barriga mientras esperaba a Edward en la oficina. Él estaba en la zona de trabajo y me había impedido tajantemente bajar porque sabía cuán peligrosa era metiéndome en problemas. Y bueno, ya no era solo yo.

Estaba aburrida.

Seguí con mi auditoría, terminando de dejar todo listo para ir con los Cullen a mostrarles los avances. La situación era incómoda, porque cada vez tenía más pruebas que inculpaban directamente a personas influyentes en la vida de Carlisle, personas a quienes le confió gran parte de su empresa. Eso me preocupaba, pero intentaba olvidar que eran personas a las que adoraba y enfriaba mi cabeza, algo que se me hacía cada vez más complicado ahora que estaba embarazada.

—Vaya que te gusta hacer sensible a mamá —le susurré.

Luego de dejar todo listo y depositar los legajos para la larga conversación que tendría con Carlisle y Esme, estiré mi espalda debido al dolor, algo normal debido a mi estado de embarazo.

Ya eran quince semanas. Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo. La próxima tendríamos ecografía y Edward llevaría los análisis ante la incomodidad de las náuseas matutinas. No teníamos explicación para eso.

—¿La espalda otra vez? —me preguntó, viniendo hacia mí.

Me estaba tomando desprevenida.

—Ya sabes, este loquito lo que más desea es darme un dolor nuevo al día —bromeé.

Me besó la frente y miró los legajos.

—Entonces iremos, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Pues es hora.

Viajamos a la casa Cullen a eso de las seis. Hacía mucho frío ya y el invierno parecía tan intenso que la nieve estaba en su punto más álgido. Ya quedaba menos para navidad, lo que de cierta forma me entusiasmaba mucho. Era nuestra primera celebración siendo tres.

Ya había llamado a Esme y a Carlisle para que tuvieran conocimiento de la nueva información, situación que los tenía un poco nerviosos. Al menos ya estaban preparados.

Cuando bajamos del coche y vimos a Rebecca, quien nos recibió de manera intensa, sentimos los pasos rápidos de Esme, quien nos abrazó durante un largo periodo.

—Estaba esperando a que llegaran —susurró, tocándonos las mejillas. Luego suspiró—. Están juntos.

Asentimos y Edward me besó la mano.

—Aún hay que hablar, madre.

—Lo sé, pero ya habrá tiempo.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó Carlisle, bajando las escaleras.

El recibimiento de quienes se comportaron como mis padres en primera ocasión y cuando más lo necesité hizo que me sintiera reconfortada.

—¿Cómo está mi nieto? —inquirió.

—Esperemos que mejor que nunca.

Luego de aquello, yo misma les informé lo principal: había que quitar a todas esas personas de la empresa y comenzar a regularizar quienes manejaban la información personal. Yo tenía un mal presentimiento, pero prefería guardármelo hasta no tener los datos precisos.

—No puedo creer que todas esas personas en los que he confiado durante tantos años, podrían estar implicados en todos los desvíos de nuestros fondos.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Vaya. Son hombres y mujeres de mucha confianza, yo los conocía, algunos fueron conmigo a la universidad y otros eran docentes de excelencia.

—Se encontraron firmas sospechosas en compras no autorizadas, movimientos que nunca aprobé y que por supuesto desconocía. Es claro que alguno de ellos provocó la muerte de los salmones y alteró también las compras de las vacunas, pero simplemente no sé quién… o quiénes. Si bien no todos están implicados, ya no sé en quién confiar.

Mi cobrizo se pasó una mano por la barbilla, analizando la situación. Era evidente que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se fuera al carajo.

Carlisle se sentó al frente, poniendo las manos sobre los brazos de la silla y luego se giró hacia la ventana, mirando a los árboles y a la nieve.

—¿Ya tomaste cartas en el asunto? —le preguntó mi esposo, escrutándolo con la mirada.

—Es lo primero que hice, ha sido difícil, gran parte de ellos se ganaron mi confianza por años. Tu madre y yo hemos quedado sin nada y… En fin, están desvinculados. —Respiró hondo y luego se quedó pensando en algo de forma muy profunda—. He quedado en blanco, ya no sé qué hacer.

Yo respiré hondo.

—Ustedes han llevado a cabo grandes hazañas, aún les queda mucho por hacer, esta es sólo una piedra en el camino y lo saben.

—Edward, eso intento pensar, pero… estoy desconfiando de todos, bueno, excepto de ustedes, mis hijos. —Se giró para mirarme de frente. La forma en la que cambió de expresión me indicó que la conversación iría a su petición de siempre—. Sé que hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces, tu madre es la más entusiasta—. Los dos se miraron—, pero esta vez me siento desesperado por tu ayuda. Hijo, te necesito en la empresa, necesito tu inteligencia y de tu capacidad de liderar, eres el único a quien he soñado en confiar nuestra empresa y ahora la idea me resulta la más genuina.

Yo me mantuve en silencio durante un momento, digiriendo la conversación. No quería que discutieran. Miré a mi Bombón y noté cuán incómodo estaba. Si bien ya lo habían hablado, él nunca terminaba por acostumbrarme a sus peticiones y deseos internos que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con lo que le hacía feliz. Detestaba la sola idea de acercarse a ese mundo del que ya tenía pleno conocimiento.

—Papá, sabes que no puedo, no es mi mundo, no es lo que anhelo. Además, el único tiempo que quiero destinar para el trabajo será con mis pasiones, no ocuparé más de lo que tengo en obligaciones, quiero pasar el resto con mi esposa y mi hijo. —Me tomó la mano.

Ellos bufaron, agobiados ante su negativa.

—Sé que cuesta entenderlo, de alguna forma imagino que debe ser muy complejo que tu hijo mayor no esté interesado en lo que tanto planeabas, pero escúchenme, tienen que entenderlo. Lo mío son los barcos, los cruceros y andar por el mar cuando es posible, no la empresa. Ahora tengo una familia y un pequeño al que quiero recibir y cuidar cuanto pueda. Mi prioridad son Bella y mi bebé.

Esme respiró hondo y miró hacia el techo, para luego asentir, entendiendo.

—Aún tienen otro hijo, sé que está interesado en estar a su lado con la empresa como tanto querían. Quizá es buen momento de que él tome las cartas que le competen por derecho, ¿no creen? Ser el abogado no es suficiente para él, lo conozco.

Se quedaron pensando, porque él tenía razón.

—Me asusta que Ethan deje su labor, lo ha hecho tan bien y… suplirlo será complejo ahora que no confío demasiado.

—Es su momento, papá, sabes que lo merece —susurró.

Si bien la relación entre los hermanos no era perfecta en absoluto, Edward sabía que él era capaz de mucho y que lo merecía muchísimo más que él.

—Sí, tienes razón, hemos sido unos malagradecidos con Ethan. Lo mejor es que lo analicemos bien con tu madre y luego lo hablemos con él. Me gustaría que también estuvieras tú, como familia, claro.

Mi Bombón asintió, más tranquilo de verlos asentar cabeza de una buena vez.

—Sólo espero que las cosas luego lleguen a su fin, lo importante es mantener este negocio en pie —le dijo, palpando su hombro.

Su padre sonrió y le dio un par de golpecitos suaves en la mejilla, su clásico gesto de cariño que ni con el pasar de los años pudo desaparecer.

Edward me sonrió al igual que Esme, un poco más tranquilos ante su idea. Yo solo apreté los labios porque, si era sincera, no me parecía buena idea que Ethan esté en un papel tan importante, pero ¿qué pruebas tenía para negarme? Ninguna, solo era un extraño presentimiento.

.

Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono y me sorprendí de ver una llamada de Ethan.

Trace me contempló, muy interesado, y cuando conectamos, él entendió muy bien lo que significaba esa llamada.

—¿Cuánto llevas evadiendo a ese pobre hombre?

Le di una mala mirada.

—No había querido llamarlo porque no tenía mucho que decirle, él no lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Levantó las cejas e hizo un gesto con los labios, muy pensativo. Luego, mi amigo me besó la frente y yo me acomodé en su hombro, de frente a la computadora de su nueva oficina, el comienzo de su ambicioso proyecto.

Trace me invitó a conocer el comienzo de su nuevo trabajo, su propia empresa de contabilidad. Era de tamaño medio, pero preciosa. Quedaba en uno de los mejores edificios de la zona central de la gran manzana y tenía una ambientación de lujo. Gracias a Dios, él tenía muy buenos contactos y el dinero suficiente para poder ampliar sus fronteras y surgir, dejando a un lado los años que estuvo tras la sombra de Aro quien, a propósito, lo había buscado para retomar su "relación". La respuesta fue obvia, Trace ya no estaba interesado.

—Quiero que conozcas otro lugar —me susurró al oído.

Me puse a reír debido a las cosquillas y me giré a contemplarlo.

—¿Qué tienes entre manos?

—Dame en el gusto y ven conmigo.

Enarqué una ceja y tomé su mano.

Mi amigo me llevó por un pasillo estrecho, donde se encontraban las demás oficinas. Nos metimos en una que estaba apartada y la que tenía la vista más bonita desde la altura en la que nos encontrábamos. Ya estaba casi equipada y sólo faltaban algunos detalles personales de quien fuera a ocuparla.

—Wow, es muy linda, ¡mira qué vistas! —exclamé, muy contenta. En definitiva, era un excelente lugar.

—¡Sorpresa! Quiero que la ocupes.

Me eché para atrás, esperando que fuera una broma.

—Te dije que te quería trabajando conmigo.

—Pero… creí que eso lo veríamos con el tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero ya no podía aguantarme. Quiero que sea tu oficina porque también te quiero como mi socia principal.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté, llevándome las manos a los labios.

—No estoy bromeando. —Sonrió.

—Oh, Trace, no sé qué decirte…

—Sólo di que sí. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Serás parte de los consultores contables más respetados de Nueva York, te lo aseguro. Trabajarás conmigo y con 3 otros auditores magníficos de diferentes edades, muy confiables y excelentes en su trabajo.

Me puse a reír y lo abracé del cuello, enviando al demonio los protocolos correctos cuando alguien te invita a trabajar en un proyecto tan grande como este.

—Déjame cooperar en todo, quiero ser una socia de verdad.

—Por supuesto que lo aceptaré, pero en su momento, ahora preocúpate de terminar esta auditoría tan importante y te aseguro que podremos hacer maravillas desde ahora en adelante, en especial ahora que tendré un ahijado tan bonito.

—¡Hey!

—¡No me digas que no porque juro que me enojaré!

Me reí.

—Así será, te lo prometo.

Volvió a besarme la frente y me abrazó con fuerza, dándome el calor más lindo que necesitaba.

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a utilizar esta bella oficina comenzando con otro día de trabajo?

—Estoy de acuerdo —exclamé, tomando mi bolso para sacar mi laptop.

Cerca de la media tarde, Edward me avisó que iría a buscarme. Trace notó mi sonrisa y enseguida se tomó las mejillas, mirándome con entusiasmo.

—¿Es tu amor?

Suspiré.

—Sí. Vendrá a buscarme.

—Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, en especial ahora que tienen a su pequeño.

—No puedo de tanta felicidad.

Me acarició el cabello.

—Solo cuiden su amor. La gente es mala en todos lados.

Asentí.

—Aún tengo algo de miedo con respecto a esas mujeres, en especial Renata… No sé si Aro fue capaz de decirle que yo estaba embarazada o si Edward finalmente se lo dijo en un intento porque acabara de buscarlo cuando le dijo adiós, pero… quiero brindarlo de todo, quiero que sea un niño feliz, nada más.

—Y así será, porque ustedes lo van a permitir. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verlos.

Me reí.

—¿Y tú? ¿Algo nuevo con Francis?

Me guiñó un ojo mientras se ruborizaba.

—¡Te acostaste con él!

—Sht. Baja la voz. —Se rio.

—Dime que están juntos, dime que sí, ¡por favor!

—¡Eres una celestina!

—¡Yay! —Brinqué en mi silla.

Tocaron el timbre de la oficina y Trace se levantó.

—Debe ser la comida que pedí.

Yo me quedé acariciándome la barriga, gesto al que me había acostumbrado desde hace semanas. Dejé de hacerlo cuando sentí los pasos hacia mí, pensando que Trace iba a traer la comida, pero no…

Jadeé.

Era Edward, quien traía un ramo inmenso de flores. Me llevé una mano al pecho, sin poder creer de qué se trataba todo esto. Cuando vi los narcisos, aquellas flores que inmediatamente me hicieron pensar en la primera vez que él me regaló un ramo para mí, fue inevitable que sintiera los ojos acuosos.

—Hola, mi amor.

Tragué.

—Hola —saludé—. Me has traído flores… —Me reí, sin entender—. ¿Por qué…?

Se acercó, impidiéndome el habla. Yo toqué unos pétalos, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando sentí su mano cobijando mi mejilla. Verlo a los ojos mientras me transmitía tanto a través de sus ojos era tan intenso y revelador.

—Veinticinco flores —susurró.

Sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—Veinticinco flores que representan los días que estuvimos separados, un martirio que pareció una eternidad. Cada flor representa ese día y sabes muy bien que esta flor en específico fue mi primera muestra de profundo amor hacia ti.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Recuerdas lo feliz que estabas cuando te las regalé?

Asentí con los ojos llorosos.

—Con esto doy comienzo a algo que mereces, cariño.

Pestañeé.

—Me tomé la atribución de hacer una locura, algo que no puedo dejar pasar. Y es que voy a comenzar a recordarte, durante lo que queda de tiempo hacia adelante, con pequeños gestos y recuerdos, por qué me enamoré de ti. —Miró las flores y luego a mí—. Una de las cosas por las que me enamoré de mi bella Insaciable, fue el amarillo, tu gusto por las flores y el cómo brillas gracias a ellos. Desde que te vi usando esos tacones de ese calor o cuando te pusiste esas flores en la cabeza… —Se rio y luego juntó su frente con la mía, respirando hondo—. Ahí comenzó mi locura por ti.

—Oh, Edward. —Lo abracé y cerré mis ojos mientras pegaba mis labios a su hombro.

No era suficiente para él, nunca. ¿Cómo no amarlo?

—Sé que para ti no es necesario —me dijo al oído—, pero ante todo lo que ha pasado, para mí sí es necesario demostrarte, desde ahora en adelante, por qué fue que me enamoré de ti, ¿sabes por qué? —Negué—. Porque voy a hacer que te enamores de mí otra vez.

Me reí.

—Pero si ya te amo.

—Da igual. —Se rio y me abrazó—. Nunca es suficiente, sabes que no.

Dejé ir un par de lágrimas, sensible hasta los huesos. A él no le importaba, me amaba así, hecha una emocional y hormonal mujercita, su Insaciable, que estaba esperando a su pequeño Camarón.

—Desde hoy comienza una aventura nueva, ¿quieres unirte conmigo?

—Claro que sí —exclamé, colgándome de su cuello.

Él me besó de manera apasionada y finalmente nos sonreímos.

—Y quiero agradecer a tu gran amigo Trace por haberme permitido guardar la sorpresa.

Me giré a mirarlo, encontrándomelo con el llanto a flor de piel. Fue inevitable que me pusiera a reír.

—¡Ustedes me hacen llorar! —gimió, tapándose la cara.

—Gracias, Trace, por acompañarla, por hacerla feliz y por confiar en su inteligencia.

Los dos se dieron la mano de manera fraternal.

—Y perdóname por haber sido un idiota con anterioridad, en mi defensa, aún tenía cicatrices que curar.

Mi amigo sonrió.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo. Les deseo lo mejor y por favor váyanse a vivir su amor, que acabaré llorando más.

.

.

.

La consulta con el médico siempre me ponía nerviosa, en especial ahora que íbamos a saber si mi pequeño Camarón seguía estando sano y fuerte como pensábamos, en especial luego de esa amenaza tan terrible. De solo recordar el temor que sentí de perderlo se me erizaban los cabellos.

—No estés nerviosa —me susurró, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

—¿Trajiste los análisis?

Asintió.

—No sé por qué llevo tantos días con náuseas.

—Estás embarazado.

Rio.

—Cuatro bocas para alimentar entonces.

Suspiré.

—Sra. Cullen, pase por favor.

Nos levantamos y entramos al despacho del médico, quien nos recibió con una sonrisa amplia.

—Qué bueno verlos.

Edward y yo nos sentamos, yo un poco tensa y él algo mareado.

—Lo primero es lo primero. Deme esos análisis, Sr. Cullen.

Él se los entregó, algo inquieto. Yo esperé a que los leyera y cuando dejó ir una sonrisa, me quedé más tranquila.

—Tal como pensé.

Los dos enarcamos una ceja.

—El Sr. Edward tiene el Síndrome de Couvade.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, extrañado.

—El Síndrome de Couvade, a grandes rasgos, es la aparición de síntomas del embarazo en los padres. —Nos miró, muy divertido.

Exploté en carcajadas.

—Suele darse en parejas más íntimas o más bien conectadas, es una suerte de respuesta empática del padre al ver a la madre algo aquejada por los síntomas comunes, como las náuseas o la sensibilidad. Aún no se tiene claro por qué, pero usted, Sr. Cullen, está completamente sano, todos sus exámenes están perfectos, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Botamos el aire, pero luego nos pusimos a reír otra vez.

—Vaya, creo que mi embarazo psicológico va a traernos problemas —me molestó mi esposo, dándome un beso en la frente antes de mirar nuevamente al médico.

—En realidad, suelen darse los primeros meses y en las últimas semanas, por lo que todo es muy bien llevadero. Ahora, ¿quieren ver a su bebé?

Los dos asentimos de manera entusiasta, por lo que el profesional me pidió que me sentara en la camilla y me descubriera la barriga. Cuando puso el frío gel, mi Bombón me tomó la mano y esperó a ver la máquina; él también estaba nervioso, pero no quería que me diera cuenta.

—Bien —susurró, moviendo el aparato por mi piel.

Tragué.

—¿Está bien?

Nos miró.

—Claro que sí. Miren qué grande está.

Los dos echamos el aire de la boca y luego cerré los ojos, agradeciéndole a Dios por hacer que estuviera tan sano.

—Ya estamos en el segundo trimestre del embarazo, ¡estamos sanos y salvos de alguna amenaza de pérdida espontánea! —exclamó—. Nuestro pequeñín o pequeñita ya está completamente cubierto de un pequeño vellito que se llama lanugo. Y adivinen, tiene el porte de un aguacate.

Edward arqueó las cejas, enternecido y llenito de amor. Ay, verlo era una oda a la felicidad.

—Miren, ahí está —nos señaló, sacándonos un profundo gemido de sorpresa.

Dios mío, si parecía un pequeñito tan crecido. ¡Y se movía! Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…

—Edward, míralo —gemí.

Él se rio mientras lloraba, tomándome la mano y besándola con dulzura.

—Es un pequeño muy sano, no veo malformaciones ni nada de qué preocuparse. ¡Está llenito de amor!

Me seguía pareciendo tan increíble que estuviera dentro de mí, creciendo como un loco. ¿Cómo se podía amar tanto a alguien que todavía no conocías? No tenía explicación, pero lo sentía dentro, cómo crecía mi corazón sin parar, albergando un amor inmenso que se unía junto a él, mi Bombón, que no dejaba de mirar con el mismo amor en sus ojos.

—Y… ¡Oh! —exclamó, asustándonos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—No pensé que lo haría, pero su pequeño es un perfecto contorsionista.

Pestañeamos.

—Miren qué piernas tan abiertas. —Se rio y nos miró—. Ya podemos sabes qué es.

Sentí una emoción en mi columna, misma que hizo a Edward mirarme con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, ya sé qué es —soltó el médico.

* * *

 ** _Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, el amor es inmenso entre ambos, ya dejando atrás lo que por semanas se convirtió en un martirio, pero también en un inmenso proceso de sanación, el que por supuesto aún tiene un camino que recorrer. La búsqueda de Bella por saber quién ha estado haciendo fechorías en la empresa es aún algo que no tiene un nombre, el culpable se oculta tras varios más, situación que pronto dará frutos. Trace y Edward parecen ser bastante cómplices, lo que sin duda también es una manera del Bombón de disculparse por lo que anteriormente le hizo. Y ni hablar de Todd, que cada vez parece mucho más feliz gracias al amor que le tiene su tío Edward, pero también a su hermana, con quien ya están a punto de conocer qué será su pequeño camarón o pequeña camarona, ¿por qué apuestan ustedes? ¿Cómo se la imaginan? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de_ _Valevalverde57, Flor Santana, gmguevaraz, AndieA, selenne88, dana masen cullen, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, Robaddict18, PameHart, Mar91, SeguidoradeChile, PanchiiM, LuAnka, Ilucena928, sool21, DanitLuna, JMMA, Yoliki, CazaDragones, lunadragneel15, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Diana, Dominic Muoz Leiba, nataliastewart, Kora, Andre22twi, Tina Lightwood, camilitha cullen, twilightter, Belli swan dwyer,saraipineda44, Luna, patymdn, Karen, Chivas, Luisa huiniguir, lauritacullenswan, LOQUIBELL, DannyVasquezP, krisr0405, melina, Twilightsecretlove, ariyasy, FlorVillu, Alimrobsten, rjnavajas, Elizabeth, alejandra1987, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Jenni98isa, calia19, Abigail, ELIZABETH, debynoe12, freedom2604, Yesenia Tovar, Ana, PauStraccie, Mela Masen, AdriaGT13, maribel hernandez cullen, indii93, Roxy de roca, Liz Vidal, Alexandra Nash, VeroPB97, sueosliterarios, Nat Cullen, Olga Javier Hdez, katyta94, Milacaceres11039, nydiac10, keyra100, Mss. Brightside, damaris14, Diana2GT, Ceci Machin, NarMaVeg, MaleCullen, miop, catableu, injoa, Rero96, LicetSalvatore, Liliana Macias, Pancardo, Marianacs, LizMaratzza, anakarinasomoza, Vanina Iliana, caritofornasier, MasenSwan, angieleiva86, Reva4, Tereyasha Mooz, angryc, jupy, Teresa Aguirre, Elmi, VeroG, mahindarink05, Soly, Anghye Taisho, Sabrina, Yaly, johanna22, Hanna D. L, Maribel 1925, Cecy Dilo, Gabi, Kika, crucitaegr, Lulu, valentinadelafuente, Mayraargo25, seelie lune, Bitah, AnabellaCS, carlita16, Dani Arango, Amy Lee Figueroa, MARIA JOSE ESPIN, Leah, Rosalie, Kamile PattzCullen, Salveelatun, Esal, Markeniris, Adriu, kaja0507, Jocelyn, Lila, andyG, BellaNympha, TashaRosario, Jeli, PatyMC, Zuly, Nelly McCarthy, Fernanda21, valem00, Cary, Lily, Tecupi, Rose Hernndez, merce, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Maydi94, Coni, Sol, alessdecote, AndreaSL, Ronnie86, Deathxrevenge, danielascars, PaoSasuUchiha, NaNYs SANZ, GLORIACULLEN, florcitacullen1, torrespera172, santa, IdaliaMoon, Manitoizquierdaxd, caresgar26, wen915luna, bealnum, Gibel, Angelus285, kathlenayala, Smedina, Alexandra Nash, Ana Karina, Srita Cullen brandon, patlandaniela13 y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas a todas por aquí, c_ _ada uno de sus gracias son lo que me anima a seguir y me entusiasma tanto, lo aprecio muchísimo_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	53. Capítulo 51: Los amores de su vida

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 51:**

 **Los amores de su vida**

" _Eres la avalancha a un metro de distancia_

 _Mi sueño hecho realidad mientras estoy despierta_

 _(…) Nunca pensé que iba a enamorarme de ti_

 _Mi salvación_

 _(…) Eres la tormenta de nieve que me purificó…"_

Nunca había sentido tal nivel de ansiedad en mí. Sí, no es que fuera lo más importante del mundo, que estuviera sano era lo que más queríamos, pero saber si sería un niño o una niña era darle una imagen a mi hijo, comenzar por buscar un nombre para mi pequeño y comenzar a visualizar a quien sería mi personita favorita en el mundo entero.

Miré a Edward, quien parecía perplejo; no esperaba que le dijera aquello y yo tampoco.

—¿Y? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Quieren saber qué es? —preguntó él médico, viéndonos con una sonrisa paciente—. Que el o la contorsionista parece estar esperando a que sus queridos padres lo sepan.

Edward y yo nos miramos, sintiendo la emoción de aquello. Fue inevitable para mí no apretar aún más fuerte su mano, la que seguía pegada a sus labios. Se veía perplejo y nervioso de saberlo.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunté, sintiendo la intriga en mi garganta.

Miró a mi barriga y luego a mí, todavía manteniendo la mirada resplandeciente de la emoción.

—Sí, quiero. ¿Y tú?

Asentí con la garganta apretada por las lágrimas a punto de salirse de mis ojos.

—Bien, entonces atentos a la pantalla —nos señaló el médico, apuntándonos a ella con su dedo mientras con la otra mano iba moviendo el aparato en mi barriga—. Es tan notorio que no puedo creerlo. Tienen a una futura exhibicionista, papá se pondrá celoso.

Nosotros nos pusimos a reír, pero luego dejamos de hacerlo cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que nos decía.

—¿Una…? —preguntó Edward, dejando la palabra en el aire.

El doctor asintió con los labios apretados.

—Es una pequeña.

Solté el aire de mis pulmones, como si se tratase de un jadeo ahogado.

Era una nenita… Mi hija.

Edward pestañeó y un par de lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas. Se volvió hacia mí, sin poder creerlo, como si fuese demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, como si… no pudiera de la alegría; estaba perplejo.

—Bella, tendremos una niña —murmuró.

Asentí mientras me echaba a llorar, sensible y muy emocionada.

—Es una nena —siguió diciendo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Lo acerqué a mí y él me besó mientras me limpiaba las mejillas con suavidad.

—Nuestra pequeñita —añadí, cerrando los ojos de felicidad.

Dios mío, de tan solo pensar en conocerla se me erizaban los vellos del cuerpo. Iba a ser la niña de mamá y de papá, eso no iba a tener ninguna duda. Mi hija… Era tanto el amor que sentía y aún no la conocía. Edward se separó y siguió mirándome con la felicidad en cada espacio de su rostro.

—Soy un afortunado —me dijo en voz baja, volviendo a tomar mi mano—. Soy y seré un eterno enamorado de las dos mujeres de mi vida. No puedo pedir más.

Yo suspiré y le pasé una mano por la mejilla, sintiendo su inmensa felicidad. Estaba tan dichoso que me llenaba el corazón. Y sí, era un afortunado, porque sus dos mujeres íbamos a amarlo sin espacio a la duda.

—Es una pequeña muy fuerte, miren cómo se mueve —nos siguió señalando el médico.

Nos reímos, siendo testigos de la imagen más hermosa que podría apreciar en mucho tiempo. Y ahora quedaba mucho más.

Estaba tan feliz, tanto que lo que más quería era inmortalizar este momento para siempre.

.

Miraba las fotografías de la segunda ecografía, sintiendo mi cuerpo lleno de alegría. Edward reía a ratos, recordándome que era el más feliz. Estaba tan entusiasta por su nena. Yo pasé mi mano por mi vientre, queriendo poder tocarla a ella y decirle que la amaba. Ansiaba tanto poder verla, sentir su piel, poder disfrutar de sus ojos, de su aroma, de las sonrisas que iba a darnos y sí, de ver a su papá con ella. Era un amor tan grande, algo que nunca pensé experimentar nunca, no hasta que conocí a este hombre. En cuanto lo contemplé vi esa mueca de dicha que iba a acompañarnos desde ahora en adelante, porque esa sonrisa genuina, esperanzadora y repleta de amor significaba todo para mí.

—Quiero conocerla pronto —susurró Edward, rozando sus labios con mi hombro.

Yo cerré mis ojos.

—Y queda tanto aún.

—Lo sé —respondió.

—Y bueno, el que se ha salido con la suya eres tú —lo molesté, buscando sus labios.

Edward se rio y me besó.

—No puedes culparme. Ella quiso darme en el gusto.

Le mostré la lengua y me volvió a besar, sacándome un suspiro.

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial, ¿me acompañas? —inquirió, llamando mi atención.

Me reí.

—¿Adónde?

—Es un lugar al que prometí ir cuando supiera qué sería nuestro pequeño… o pequeña.

—Claro. Vamos.

En el coche, Edward parecía mirar hacia el horizonte con una paz que me llenaba el corazón. No lo veía así desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso me atrevía a decir que era la primera vez que lo veía de esta manera, tan tranquilo consigo mismo. Él se dio cuenta de cómo lo contemplaba y yo me sonrojé, sacándole una suave sonrisa enamorada.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Lilas o peonías? —inquirió.

No entendí a qué se refería hasta que noté que estábamos entrando al cementerio de Brooklyn.

Oh. Elizabeth.

—Peonías —susurré, acariciándome el vientre.

—Entonces eso compraré.

Caminar por el cementerio no era algo que disfrutara, pero ahora estaba tan contenta por la serenidad de Edward que, por primera vez, no me importó. El césped nevado resultaba muy calmo y, aunque me costara creerlo, situarme cerca de Elizabeth luego de las cartas que leí era como volver a encontrarme con una vieja amiga. Mi Bombón tenía el ramo de peonías en sus manos y me tomaba la mano tan fuerte que yo le correspondí con la misma intensidad. El descanso de su hermana se encontraba al fondo, a un lado de un cerezo que, en primavera, probablemente era lo más hermoso del lugar. Él respiró hondo y me llevó hacia adelante, para luego acariciar la piedra en donde estaba inscrito su nombre.

—Hola, Lizzie —murmuró—. Mira quiénes están aquí: mi esposa y mi hija.

Yo sonreí y pegué mi mejilla a su brazo.

—Un día te prometí que iba a presentarte a la mujer que iba a volver mi mundo un paraíso, y aquí está ella, se llama Isabella, te habría caído tan bien.

Lo miré y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me apretó el corazón.

—Llevo tanto tiempo sin venir a verte, pero tú sabes cuánto me cuesta y la culpa que me llenaba hasta hace un tiempo. —Suspiró—. ¿Sabes qué? He aprendido tanto estas últimas semanas, tanto que me siento un hombre completamente nuevo.

Escucharlo decir eso era tan tranquilizador. Estaba entendiéndolo todo.

—He aprendido, poco a poco, que tú fuiste feliz cuanto pudiste, a pesar de los errores que tuvimos todos al no ver a tiempo lo que pasaba o por no haber hecho las cosas de mejor manera. Fuiste feliz a pesar de todo, porque tenías a Alice, sabías que iba a estar bien con nosotros y que ya nadie iba a dañarla como te dañaron a ti —susurraba, tocando el epitafio con el cariño tan palpable que yo también comencé a sentir el acúmulo del llanto.

Edward se agachó y respiró hondo mientras explotaba en un sollozo vivo que me hizo temblar.

—Te extraño todos los días, viví el infierno pensando que era un asesino por querer salvarte de ese demente, pero estoy entiendo poco a poco que lo volvería a hacer con tal de traerte conmigo. A veces quisiera devolverme en el tiempo y poder abrazarte un poco más, aunque sea un poco, pero sé que es imposible y sé que, de volver, nunca habría conocido al amor de mi vida. —Respiró hondo y le puso las flores encima—. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas de frente, poder ser testigo de lo feliz que habrías sido con tu sobrina, tal como yo lo fui con la mía. Sé que habrías sido dichosa de poder estar acá, que de haber conocido a Bella me dirías cien veces y más que es la mujer correcta. No dejo de pensar en cuánto habrían reído, de cuán contenta estarías de poder acompañarla a comprar todo lo de nuestra hija… Pero no estás físicamente, no lo estás y duele tanto que posiblemente eso lo llevaré conmigo dentro toda la vida.

Yo le toqué la espalda y me arrodillé junto a él, besándole el cuello para que se sintiera acompañado. Edward me tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, apretando con fuerza sus párpados.

—Pero quiero que sepas que soy feliz, que sí, al fin lo soy. Luego de venir hace más de veinte años a visitarte solo para llorar de desdicha, o a veces sintiéndome plano como un cubo de hielo, al fin soy feliz. Lo entendí todo y seguiré entendiendo más, entendí que si no le hacía eso a Steve tú habrías sufrido más, entendí que de no haber apartado a ese maldito tú te habrías muerto de completo dolor, ahí, sola, sin sentir el amor de todos nosotros rodeándote. Duele tanto no haber podido salvarte antes, pero te fuiste sabiendo cuánto te amábamos y que Alice iba a estar tranquila sin ese demonio acechándola, no sentiste dolor y me diste tu última mirada, sí… se la diste a tu hermano, a quien sigue amándote como el primer día y quien haría todo lo posible por traerte de vuelta.

Yo no aguanté más y lloré a su lado, ardiendo de las emociones que él compartía conmigo. Imaginarme en su lugar era algo que me dolía inmensamente, no podría tolerar pasar por algo como lo que él había tenido que experimentar a lo largo de toda su vida. Lo admiraba por ser un hombre fuerte, capaz de luchar con sus propios demonios y no dejarse vencer por ellos.

—Te amo, Elizabeth… Mi Lizzie, la loca que se ponía los pañales en la cabeza mientras yo tomaba el biberón. —Se rio—. Cuídanos, estés donde estés, pero especialmente a mi esposa, Isabella, mi gran amor, aquel que anticipaste mucho antes de conocerla, y a mi hija, a quien conoceré pronto, tu pequeña sobrina. Volveré pronto, ¿sí? Quizá… con alguien más en nuestros brazos. —Sonrió, levantándose.

Edward me instó a acompañarlo y yo lo hice, mirando esos ojos verdes brillando por el llanto. Le tomé las mejillas y él sonrió, tranquilizándome.

—Gracias por venir conmigo, mi amor —susurró—. Gracias por instarme a mejorar, sin ti nunca habría aprendido lo que es amar y a perdonarme.

Le limpié las mejillas y tiré de él.

—Vamos, es momento de recordar más cosas bellas.

Se rio.

—Vamos.

.

—¡Una nenita! —exclamó Esme, dando un salto de dos metros—. ¿Escuchaste eso, Carlisle?

Se puso las manos cerca del rostro y corrió hacia nosotros para abrazarnos. A los segundos se puso a llorar, sorprendiéndonos.

—Dios mío, estoy que me muero de amor, oh Dios… ¡No puedo dejar de llorar! —seguía diciendo.

Nosotros nos pusimos a reír y ella frunció el ceño.

—Uy, ¡estoy sensible! —aclaró.

Carlisle le pasó una mano por la espalda y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Ya sabemos que a veces sueles irte en un gran llanto. —Se rio y me acarició el rostro de manera paternal—. Estoy tan contento, es mi segunda nieta y no puedo caber en mi felicidad.

Sus ojos igual se tornaron brillantes y el llanto amenazó con quebrarlo.

—Creo que es momento de habilitar la habitación de arriba, ¿no crees? —inquirió Esme, mirando a su esposo de manera muy seria.

—Podríamos comprar algunas, ¿qué dices? ¿Lila, rosa, turquesa…?

Edward y yo nos miramos, bastantes sorprendidos con su entusiasmo desbordante.

—Ay, entiéndannos, no teníamos este suceso desde hace años —dijo Carlisle de muy buen humor—. ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Tendremos una nieta! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sentimos el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, con Rebecca hablándole de manera entusiasta a Ethan. Yo me tensé y Edward lo notó, por lo que me tomó la mano y me acercó a él con lentitud.

—Hola, familia —saludó, dejando las llaves dentro de su bolsillo—. Vaya, ¿hay celebración?

Edward me puso detrás mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

—Sí —respondió Esme, entusiasmada—. ¡Habrá una nueva nena en la familia! Tendrás una sobrinita.

Fingí una sonrisa mientras Edward se mantuvo serio. Ethan, por su lado, sonrió de manera aún más falsa mientras me miraba con deseo. Sentí incomodidad inmediata.

—Vaya, una sobrina, eso es perfecto. No puede ir mejor esta familia.

Edward siguió sosteniéndome con fuerza, tirando cada vez más cerca.

—Espero que me dejen regalarle la cuna —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Descuida, ese será mi primer regalo —afirmó Edward con la mirada recelosa—. De todas formas ya nos íbamos. Felicitaciones por el ascenso, hermano, espero que estés feliz ahora.

Él abrió las palmas con una sonrisa, dejándolas caer a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—No puedo estar más feliz, por mí y por mi familia. Qué lástima que ya se van.

—Oh no, pero quédense a cenar, quiero disfrutar de mi nietecita —se lamentó Esme, acercándose a mí para tocarme la barriga.

—En otra ocasión lo haremos sin falta —afirmé, dándoles un abrazo a los dos.

Cuando fue momento de despedirnos de Ethan, él se acercó lo suficiente, sacando a Edward de quicio. Parecía que lo hacía a propósito, sobre todo porque sus padres no estaban pendientes.

—Acércate un poco más a mi esposa y te partiré la cara —alcancé a escuchar a Edward, quien apretaba sus dientes con furia.

Tomé su mano y lo alejé; no quería un altercado, no ahora ni nunca.

Cuando salimos de la casa, Edward estaba inquieto. No dejaba de respirar de manera alterada y la rapidez con la que se movía, tirando de mi mano, era propio de su furia.

—No lo tolero cerca de ti —expresó, alterado, no de celos ni nada parecido, parecía que estaba asustado de que siquiera me mirase.

—Ya está, nos fuimos, no sucederá nada, ¿sí?

Él estaba muy preocupado.

—Bella… Cariño… —susurraba con la mano puesta en la puerta del coche—. Cada día desconfío más de mi hermano, por favor, no te atrevas a estar en un sitio sola con él.

Tragué.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

Asintió y me besó la frente.

Edward manejó de vuelta al departamento, donde estábamos embalando todo para irnos a nuestra casa. Se sentía tan bien decirlo, porque eso significaba un paso más para los dos. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando nos adentramos y luego, cerca de la puerta del ascensor, había alguien frente a él, esperándonos. Casi me espanto del susto. Mi Bombón frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo mismo que yo: era mi padre.

—Papá —susurré—. Hola.

Él se veía tan decaído.

—Bella —alzó la voz.

Se veía tan culpable, tanto como la última vez. Quería abrazarlo, pero las dificultades de todo lo que había sucedido me lo impedían, como si fuera concreto entre los dos.

—Necesitaba tanto verte —murmuró, tragando de manera audible.

Sentí la mano de mi esposo en mi espalda, acariciándome, como si dijera " _estoy contigo_ ".

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, mirándome el vientre.

Tragué un nudo.

—Perfecto, ella… está perfecto.

Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes.

—Mi nieta —murmuró, llenándome los pulmones de aire. Su voz sonaba igual a cuando supo de Todd por primera vez. Era amor, nada más.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo tenía frío y Edward me abrigó con su abrigo, manteniéndose en completo hermetismo. Charlie lo veía actuar y, para mi sorpresa, acabó sonriendo de manera melancólica.

—Serás un gran padre, Edward Cullen —susurró, mirándolo.

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, escuchándolo con evidente sorpresa. Yo tampoco esperaba una palabra así viniendo de él.

—Serás mejor que yo, comenzando porque… sé que nunca harías lo que te hice a ti.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Papá…

—Sí que serás un gran padre, amas tanto a tus mujeres que es evidente —añadió, como si poco a poco lo entendiera todo—. Tenías razón, Bella, Edward no cometería el mismo error que yo.

—Lo que dije…

—Hablé con Renée —me interrumpió, sacándome un jadeo. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y al instante se desató su tristeza, rabia y desazón—. Me dijo lo que tanto temías hacer.

Me llevé una mano al pecho y Edward me sujetó con fuerza.

—Entiendo por qué no lo hiciste, esa mujer te cargó con una verdad tan dolorosa que yo… nunca lo pude prever. —Su llanto se convirtió en un gemido—. Saber que tú no… Que tú no llevas mi sangre es…

Arqueé las cejas, queriendo ir con él.

—Y que Todd… —Se pasó las manos por el rostro, completamente destruido.

—Papá…

Se acercó para darme un beso en la frente, para entonces alejarse lentamente, darle una mirada aprobatoria a Edward y al final alejarse de nosotros.

—Papá —insistí.

Pero él necesitaba estar solo, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Mis brazos cayeron hacia cada lado, viéndolo desaparecer de mi vista. Edward me abrazó y yo respiré hondo, intentando sobrellevar todo y nada a la vez. Quería estar bien para mi hija, que ningún mal sentimiento lo sintiera, necesitaba dejar ir.

—En algún momento podrán hablar con más calma —me susurró mi Bombón, besándome la sien—. Él necesita paz y tragar todo lo que esa mujer les causó a todos ustedes.

Suspiré y asentí. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo y lo abracé mientras intentaba calmarme.

—Solo hay algo que me tranquiliza —susurró—. Y es el que estoy contigo para ayudarte a sobrellevarlo.

Sonreí.

—Contigo todo es mejor, Bombón.

.

Estábamos pasando los días juntos, siendo irremediablemente felices. Mi Camaroncito se iba a convertir en mi mejor amiga. Era nuestro gran amor. Edward soñaba despierto, porque ahora tenía a dos mujeres que iban a adorarlo como jamás había imaginado, ¿qué mejor que estar rodeado de las dos chicas que iban a adorarlo como ninguno?

—Ya está —afirmó, pasando su mano por mi barriga.

Yo estaba sobre el sofá, mirando la ecografía de la semana pasada, la veinte. Le habían realizado el estudio morfológico para saber a ciencia cierta si estaba completamente sana y para mi gran tranquilidad, mi pequeña estaba perfecto. Estábamos felices.

—¿Las estás viendo otra vez? —me preguntó, acomodándose a mi lado.

Me reí.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de esta, mira. —Le apunté a la ecografía de perfil. Se veía tan bien que sentí la ansiedad por conocerla.

Él observó y sus ojos emitieron un brillo particular que solo existía cuando se trataba de ella. Su mano guiaba el inicio de mi ombligo, bajando suavemente hasta el nacimiento del monte de venus.

—Será igual a ti —susurró con los ojos llorosos—. Mi pequeña.

Me acomodé a su lado y esta vez sus labios me recorrieron con añoranza.

—Mi Camaroncito tiene muchas ganas de comer paella —dije, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Edward carcajeó fuertemente.

—¿Te estás aprovechando de la noticia que te comenté?

Me reí.

Edward iba a terminar de realizar, al fin, aquel contrato en el que se mantuvo negociando por semanas para poder estar conmigo cuanto pudiera. Aquel antiguo amigo, quien le había ofrecido ser socio de ese importante proyecto, finalmente había decidido mantenerlo en el país para sus propósitos, sin que fuera necesario pasar años allá, en Sevilla. Sin embargo, le había propuesto ser parte de uno de los más importantes congresos del mundo náutico, en el que él sería parte como un expositor para presentar el inmenso buque que había ideado para propósitos humanitarios. Iba a ser la estrella y tenía que estar ahí, por al menos, tres meses. Cuando me lo contó, yo no dudé en decirle que nos fuéramos, desde siempre fue nuestro propósito, el cual fue impedido por muchas razones, pero ahora el momento, de verdad que sí, y yo no iba a impedir que sus logros fueran creciendo, yo quería que siguiera siendo el hombre lleno de sueños y esperanzas que conocí.

—Un poco —susurré, acomodándome junto a él.

Me dio un beso delicioso y yo cerré los ojos, somnolienta.

—Te tengo un regalo —murmuró, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Será perfecto para que duermas. No te preocupes, yo te llevaré a la cama.

Me reincorporé, curiosa.

—En realidad, es un regalo para mis dos tesoros —añadió, tomándome la mano para ayudarme a que me levantara.

Últimamente tenía la presión mucho más baja que antes y solía marearme frente a los cambios posturales. Pero, para lo demás, me sentía increíble.

—¿Qué planeaste, cariño? —inquirí.

Tirando de mi mano, me hizo sentar en el banquillo del piano y luego descubrió las teclas de este, probándolas con cuidado. Yo estaba expectante, emocionada hasta los huesos.

—Hice esta canción para ustedes —murmuró, comenzando a tocar con cuidado.

La melodía comenzó y yo instintivamente pegué mi barriga a su cuerpo, conectándonos los tres. Cerré mis ojos al disfrutar de las notas suaves, inocentes y puras, indicándome cómo era su amor por nosotras, sus dos florecillas, como le gustaba llamarnos. Era tan dulce, llena de esperanza, que solo quería llorar de felicidad. Me provocaba tanta ternura, tanta que no sabía cómo seguir expresándolo. Sentía que derramaba su amor por nosotras de una manera intangible y abstracta, algo que solo nosotras entenderíamos, yo ahora, ella a futuro, cuando contemplase a su papá tocar para ella. De solo visualizar a mi Camaroncito, sentada frente a él, quizá aplaudiendo con sus manitas pequeñas y llenitas, contemplando al amor de mi vida, a ese hombre dulce y lleno de aprendizajes, mi corazón vibraba de una ansiedad insostenible por poder pasar esos momentos ya. Moría por ver a Edward cargarla, decirle que la amaba o ser testigo de una conexión que solo ellos llevarían consigo. Lo soñaba y lo añoraba tanto.

—La llamo " _Mis dos esperanzas_ " —susurró.

Lo miré y él lo hizo conmigo.

—Eso son en mi vida, una nueva esperanza.

Tragué y le tomé las mejillas. Dejó de tocar y me abrazó desde la barriga.

—Primero fuiste tú. —Me besó la frente—. Y luego tú —le apuntó, sacándome una carcajada.

—Quiero seguir escuchándola —murmuré—, es tan linda, me hará soñar con ustedes esta noche.

—Todas las noches la tendrás, mi amor —afirmó, volviendo a tocarla.

.

Trace estuvo acompañándome mientras yo avanzaba con mi auditoría, una rutina que se nos hacía bastante cómoda a ambos, además su ayuda siempre me venía bien, especialmente cuando el estrés me abrumaba más de la cuenta.

Él, que ya me había dicho que tendría listo el regalo por ser el padrino de mi hija, no daba más de la emoción, como si el embarazado fuera él. Todo el tiempo me decía " _no te estreses, yo sigo, que a la nena le hará mal, que estará mejor si sigo yo, tú descansa, que pronto te vas de viaje…_ ". Uff, ¿no era el mejor amigo que podía tener?

—Voy a pedir algo de sushi para la tarde, ¿te parece?

—Claro, aún queda algo de tiempo para tener que ir a buscar a Todd a la escuela —dije, mirando mi reloj de muñeca, sí, ese mismo reloj que me regaló Edward para mi cumpleaños.

Seguía siendo una conexión con tantos significados.

—No tardaré, espérame aquí —exclamó, yéndose hacia el pasillo con su móvil en la mano.

Yo suspiré, cómoda en la que ya era mi nueva oficina y maravillada con la decoración. Si bien aún faltaba mi toque lleno de colores, Trace había hecho un trabajo bastante lindo aquí. Se lo agradecía montones, me gustaban los lugares con toda la luz posible.

De pronto, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar desde el escritorio así que rápidamente revisé la llamada. Era Ethan.

—Hola —saludé, acomodándome atenta en la silla por si había alguna novedad interesante.

Nuestras conversaciones siempre se dedicaban a ser de trabajo, pues era él el nuevo encargado de todo en la empresa, ya que los Cullen estaban intentando pasar un momento de descanso. No podía mentir, solía estar siempre incómoda.

—Hola, Bella, qué gusto escucharte. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, especialmente en persona, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado. —Se puso a reír, bastante entusiasta.

Recordé lo que Edward me pidió: " _no estés sola con él_ ".

—Veo que son buenas noticias —susurré.

—¡Lo son! —exclamó.

Acomodé mi espalda en el respaldo mientras jugaba con el brillo que se reflejaba en la pared gracias al contacto del intenso sol de finales de invierno con los pequeños dijes de mi reloj.

—Ya sospecho de algo.

—Oh, ¿te lo ha contado mi padre?

—Algo así, aunque creo que puedo estar adelantándome a los hechos.

—Bueno, mi padre me ha nombrado director principal, ahora estoy a cargo de todo mientras mi padre se toma un descanso de todo el desastre que ha ocurrido. ¿Te dijo algo?

—Algo así. Debes estar muy feliz de que al fin tus padres te consideren, es un cargo muy importante.

Bufó.

—Lo es, pero estoy seguro de que podré manejarlo de la mejor manera y sólo así mis padres podrán sentirse orgullosos de lo que soy.

No quise decírselo, pero me sorprendía mucho que Ethan tomara ese cargo, podía jurar a que ese puesto siempre fue pensado para Edward. Pero claro, él no iba a hacerlo, aunque se lo suplicaran de rodillas, no era su mundo en lo absoluto.

—Te deseo lo mejor del mundo.

—Gracias, Bella. —Suspiró—. Sabía que podía confiar en ti, necesitaba decírtelo, ya sabes… porque me importas mucho.

Tragué, sin saber qué decir a eso. A veces sentía que Ethan llegaba a confundir un poco las cosas, pero quizás era mi mente, algo a la defensiva.

—A propósito, te acabo de enviar a tu correo electrónico toda la información que pude recabar desde ahora que estoy a cargo, puede servirte, especialmente respecto a las facturas pactadas por el antiguo director principal y todos los que fueron despedidos tras él.

—Eso es de mucha ayuda —le dije, entrando rápidamente desde mi laptop—. Ante cualquier novedad o alguna situación que te resulte llamativa, por favor, no dudes en llamarme. Quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

—No lo dudes, estoy contigo y con la empresa de mis padres, estoy comprometido en mejorar sea cómo sea toda la irregularidad que se ha estado comiendo la honestidad de este negocio familiar.

—Perfecto, revisaré la información y te tendré novedades.

Cuando corté, me puse de cabeza a revisar toda la información que me había enviado al correo, la que por supuesto era vasta y suficiente.

Trace regresó con una bandeja de sushi fresco para dos y en cuanto notó las novedades, se interesó rápidamente en colaborar. Nos quedamos un buen rato mientras comíamos y escuchábamos algo de música, concentrados en nuestro cometido.

La información que Ethan pudo brindarme fue mucho más contundente de lo que creí, algo sorprendente. Había datos que, además, no tenían completa relación con mi trabajo, como el historial de las personas y ciertos lazos importantes dentro de la red de personas que parecía implicada. Junto a los datos también estaba adjuntado un mensaje suyo:

" _Me ha resultado muy difícil tener que lidiar con esta información, especialmente porque son gente de expresa confianza a nivel familiar y personal. Espero te sirva de ayuda_ ".

—De verdad se ha tomado su nuevo cargo bastante en serio —comentó Trace mientras se metía en la boca el último bocado de sushi.

—Así veo.

Buscamos indagar profundamente en cada uno de los lazos que podían llevar a alguien en específico, alguien que pudiese conocerlos a todos o que tuviera que ver con ellos al respecto. Estaba casi segura que sólo una persona estaba detrás, moviendo los hilos perfectos para poder destruir la economía de una empresa que llevaba más de 30 años liderando el mercado salmonero del país y el mundo.

—Espera, creo que tengo algo —destacó Trace, frunciendo el ceño. Me giró su laptop para que pudiera ver—. Hay un nexo bastante interesante entre todas estas personas, ¿te fijas que en su mayoría conectan con la misma universidad?

—Quizá Carlisle confiaba en esa institución para contratarlos. Llevan más de 15 años en su rubro.

—Puede ser, Princeton es una de las mejores universidades en ingeniería, curiosamente todas estas personas lo son —susurró—, y todos fueron parte de la misma Hermandad, una de las más importantes de esa casa de estudios.

—¿Crees que el nexo viene desde ahí?

Asintió.

—Si te fijas, participaban diferentes carreras universitarias, todas matemáticas y todas las ingenierías, entre ellas la naval.

Lo miré, sin entender mucho.

—Creo que estamos entrometiéndonos en un campo que no nos corresponde.

—Todos conocen a Edward Cullen —soltó, frunciendo el ceño.

Levanté las cejas, sin saber de qué forma tomarme esa oración.

—Eso no quiere decir nada…

—Bella, mira esto. —Me apuntó a la pantalla, desde donde se observaban conversaciones, transacciones y boletas que pasaban desde Joseph K. Smith, uno de los directores más importantes, a Edward, aludiendo a su corporación náutica sin fines de lucro.

Me levanté de golpe de la silla, paralizada en mis expresiones. Luego me llevé una mano a los labios, acallando un jadeo.

—Sarah Geller, la directiva número 2, también lo hizo. Todos conocen a Edward Cullen desde hace más de 18 años —insistió.

¿Edward? ¿Él encargado de desviar fondos para beneficio propio? ¡No, claro que no! Era imposible.

—Esto tiene que ser una locura, Trace, Edward jamás haría algo como esto.

Se mordió la mejilla interna, probablemente pensando en la locura que estaba diciéndome. Porque lo era, ¡obvio que era una locura! Edward no era ese tipo de persona, su proyecto era altruista, no iba a buscar recursos de una manera tan baja y menos gracias a la quiebra de su propia familia.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que él podría ser el causante de todo?

Asintió.

—Trace, no, estás equivocado. ¡Tú lo investigaste! ¡Lo viste! ¡Él no hizo nada y estaba limpio!

—Lo sé, Bella, a mí también me sorprende, pero así como nos ha costado llegar a esto, Edward pudo perfectamente mantener oculta la situación mientras los directivos con más alto rango se mantenían resguardados, hasta ahora, claro, que los hemos descubierto con todos los movimientos en falso.

Dejé caer mis hombros y me senté en la silla nuevamente, mirando a la pantalla de su laptop. Trace me acarició el hombro y suspiró.

—Edward no ha hecho nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar.

Él frunció los labios, pero no me dijo nada.

—Trace —insistí—, ¿cómo esperas que me trague esto?

—Bella, te entiendo, te lo juro —susurró, tomándome la mano con fuerza—, pero por favor, no dejes que los sentimientos que tienes por él hagan que pierdas todo el trabajo profesional que has hecho durante estos meses, en estos casos debes dejar a tu corazón a un lado.

Arqueé las cejas, pues tenía razón, tenía que dejar mis sentimientos a un lado cuando se trataba de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, yo estaba segura que esto no tenía nada que ver con Edward, mi corazón se negaba a creer que él podía ser esa clase de hombre, y lo iba a probar con toda la justificación que pudiese encontrar en el camino.

—Voy a probarte que esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward —susurré.

Mi amigo asintió.

—Yo también voy a probarlo…

—Tú sabes que no es capaz —afirmé, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él suspiró y asintió, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu teoría? —insistí.

—Bella… Creo que alguien evidentemente quiere enviarlo a él a prisión.

Sentí que temblaba por completo.

—Edward no lo haría, no podría darte este dolor, es imposible, es algo que yo jamás podría imaginarme de él.

—¡¿Lo ves?!

—Shh… Escúchame bien. Llegaremos al fondo, pero debes actuar como si esto fuera un trabajo más, sé lo difícil que es, pero es necesario.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, sin saber qué hacer, esto podría perjudicar su trabajo.

—Tengo que decírselo.

—Bien, en eso estoy de acuerdo, alguien va a sabotearlo y pronto tiene trabajo por hacer. Llámalo cuanto antes.

Asentí.

Cuando le dije a Edward que algo malo pasaba, no preguntó nada más, vino cuanto antes. En el instante en el que traspasó el umbral de la puerta, vi el miedo en sus ojos y luego corrió hasta mí para comprobar que yo estuviera bien.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Nuestra hija está bien? —preguntaba, acelerado.

—Sí, sí —respondí—, nosotras estamos bien, pero…

¿Cómo se lo decía?

Trace vino hacia nosotros y fue directo, lo que me ayudó bastante. Edward escuchaba atentamente y su rostro se iba desencajando con lentitud, primero era incredulidad, luego evidente enojo.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró—. ¿Por qué…? ¡Es inconcebible!

Sus ojos me buscaron.

—Mi amor…

—Yo te creo incapaz de tal bajeza, no voy a dudar nunca de ti —afirmé.

Su rostro se tranquilizó ligeramente, pero seguía muy preocupado.

—Yo… No lo entiendo.

—¿Ellos alguna vez tuvieron contacto contigo? —inquirió mi amigo, muy serio.

—La última vez fue hace mucho tiempo, fue una junta con la hermandad universitaria, desde entonces…

—Me lo imaginaba —lo interrumpió—. Ve buscando un abogado. Este reporte lo enviaremos a los Cullen en cuanto tú estés preparado, tendrá que irse a la policía también.

Me preocupé tanto que acabé mareada.

—Tranquila —me susurró mi Bombón—. No me ocurrirá nada, porque yo no tengo nada que temer.

—Pero… tu reputación…

—Estará intacta, te lo aseguro.

—¿Por qué alguien querría hacerte esto? —inquirí.

—Me pregunto lo mismo —respondió—, pero sé que tengo muchos enemigos a cuestas.

Mientras Edward llamaba a su abogado, yo era testigo de cómo Trace se daba cuenta de que la situación no solo estaba ligada ahora a asuntos internos de la empresa Cullen, sino con otras instituciones que, de manera evidente, estaba recibiendo dineros de manera ilegal.

Esto era más grande lo que me temía.

—Voy a llegar al fondo de esto, Trace, ¿sabes por qué? Porque nadie se mete con mi marido —afirmé, cerrando fuertemente la laptop.

.

Luego de lo último que había acontecido, la situación se había transformado en una bola de nieve que sabríamos que nos iba a explotar en la cara muy pronto. Edward intentaba estar tranquilo por mí, pero sabía que le inquietaba lo que alguien estaba intentando hacerle.

Pero luego de aquello, terminamos de empacar todo en el departamento, al menos lo más importante, y nos fuimos a nuestra nueva casa. Estar ahí, a finales de invierno, era sinigual. La paz que traía y el fuego de su chimenea, completamente perfecto para nosotros, al menos había ayudado a tranquilizar cada parte de mí. Sentía que Edward había hecho de este lugar un regalo perfecto para nuestra nueva familia.

Edward llamó al aeropuerto, alistando lo que serían los pasajes del vuelo que tendríamos en dos semanas. Estaba algo ansiosa y él también, no era menor mi emoción ante la conferencia que daría ante tantas personas. Me emocionaba en demasía.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Edward se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo. Estaba tan contento.

—¿Estás lista para al fin ir conmigo? —inquirió—. Nos iremos de madrugada y llegaremos allá cerca de la noche, te encantará.

Yo rodeé su cuello, pegando mi barriga a él. A Edward le gustaba sentir a nuestro Camaroncito, como si los tres estuviéramos abrazándonos.

—Claro que estoy lista. —Reí—. ¿O qué? ¿Crees que voy a arrepentirme?

Me rozó los labios, haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

—Puede ser —jugueteó.

—Eso jamás.

—¿Crees que ella esté feliz también? —Me tocó la barriga—. Pronto podremos sentir a nuestra pequeña, estoy ansioso.

—El Camaroncito pronto se pondrá a nadar con fuerza y estoy segura que será tan inquieta como yo —afirmé.

—Es lo que más deseo, que sea totalmente como tú.

Me reí y nos besamos de forma acalorada hasta que su móvil volvió a vibrar.

—Es Leah, debe estar llamándome por el asunto de nuestros móviles —me dijo, poniéndose muy serio.

Tocaron a la puerta, por lo que fui hasta ella para abrir. Como era una casa tan grande, era fácil perderme, nunca había vivido en un lugar tan amplio. Al abrir y ver que se trataba del mismísimo Ethan, sentí algo muy extraño en mi interior.

—H-hola, Ethan —murmuré—. Qué sorpresa.

Él miró mi vientre y luego subió la mirada hacia mí de forma muy lenta.

Sentí escalofríos.

—Hola, Bella, ¿estoy incomodando?

Negué, mintiéndole en la cara.

—Quería hablar contigo respecto a muchas cosas.

—¿La auditoría?

—Algo así. Ya sabes, lo que ha estado pasando con los últimos resultados. Estoy preocupado, mi hermano…

—Él no tiene nada que ver.

Suspiró y miró todo a su alrededor, analizando el hogar que estábamos construyendo Edward y yo.

—Bonita casa. Imagino que deben estar felices con la existencia de la pequeña.

Sus ojos ahora me contemplaban, poniéndome muy incómoda, porque no lo hacía como un hombre que mira a su cuñada, sino como un hombre que mira a la mujer que quiere.

—Sí —susurré—. Lo estamos. Mucho. Sabes que lo amo.

—Y tú sabes que te amo a ti.

Tragué.

—Ethan, por favor, tendremos una hija…

—Lo sé y es algo que me martiriza. Ni siquiera puedo tratarte como mi simple cuñada, apenas y puedo mirarte sin desearte y…

—Y por eso haces estas artimañas, ¿no, Ethan? —dijo Edward, sacándome un respingo.

Su voz era oscura, cargada de ira y rencor. No lo había escuchado así nunca.

Me atreví a girarme, sin saber por qué decía lo que decía, y entonces vi el dolor en sus ojos, pero también la furia a punto de desatarse.

—No sé de qué hablas, Edward.

—Tú interferiste en el teléfono de Bella —lo acusó, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y lo miré.

—¿Tú?

—Edward, ¿estás diciéndome que yo hice algo en el teléfono de Bella…?

—Sí, para que ninguno de los dos pudiera comunicarse —lo interrumpió con la voz golpeada—. Sabías que íbamos a querer llamarnos, lo sabías y astutamente te aprovechaste de Bella estando en casa de nuestros padres.

—Yo…

—¡Lo sé, carajo! ¡El FBI me dio una mano! ¿O qué? ¿Crees que puedes mentirme ahora?

Me tapé los labios, anonadada y tan angustiada por la realidad que enseguida sentí las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos.

—Hiciste que pasara semanas sin poder hablar con ella —gruñó Edward con los ojos rojos de dolor—, semanas en las que pensé que Bella no quería hablarme, ¡perdí días de amor con la mujer de mi vida por tu capricho de mierda!

Su hermano tragó, buscando la forma de defenderse. Pero ¿cómo? Edward decía la verdad.

Yo tuve que sujetarme de él y su preocupación se cernió inmediatamente en mí.

—Te aprovechaste de Bella cuando estaba vulnerable, le impediste que también pudiera llamarme, querías buscar la forma de hacer que me olvidara, ¿no?

Él no respondía y aquello hizo que perdiera mi cordura.

—¡Responde! —le grité—. ¡Sé hombre y responde!

—Isabella…

—¡Confié en ti! Pero eres un bastardo —solté, agarrándome la barriga—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Hiciste que perdiera días, Ethan, ¡días! Tú veías cuánto dolor tenía y lo disfrutabas, porque pensaste que podías conquistarme, ¿no es así? ¿Pensaste que podrías, Ethan? ¿De verdad? —gemí—. Nunca podría enamorarme de un hombre como tú, ¡nunca!

—Yo lo hice porque te amo, Bella.

Edward dio un paso adelante y le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Yo di un grito y le tomé el brazo para que no perdiera el tiempo en esto, pero Edward estaba enardecido, dispuesto a seguir ante la furia que le cubría el cuerpo.

—¡Eres mi hermano y aún así eres capaz de hacerme esto! —gritó—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ethan se tocaba el rostro y luego miró la sangre que tenía en el rostro debido al golpe.

—¿Mi hermano? —preguntó—. ¿Te importó aquello cuando te hablaba de que me había enamorado de Bella mientras te acostabas con ella sin decírselo a nadie?

Lo volvió a tomar desde la camisa, levantándolo del suelo. Yo fui nuevamente hasta ellos, no quería que se trataran de esa manera.

—Tú sabías perfectamente lo que ocurría, Ethan, amaba a Isabella mucho antes de que tú fueras consciente de tus asquerosos sentimientos hacia ella. No entendías cómo no caía en tus mentiras, ¿no? Por eso buscaste la primera oportunidad y la aprovechaste como el vilo maldito que eres.

Lo empujó y me tomó la mano, buscando tranquilizarse por mí.

—No quiero que nuestra hija pase por esto, por favor —le dije, suplicándole con mi mirada que se acabara.

Edward se tragó la rabia y lo empujó desde la puerta hacia afuera.

—Vuelve a acercarte a mi esposa o a mi hija, y te juro por Dios que olvidarás que soy tu hermano —le ladró en la cara—. Una mala intención más y le pediré perdón a mi madre por lo que te acabaré haciendo, te lo juro. ¡No te metas con mi esposa!

Le cerró en las fauces, ocasionando que yo diera un brinco producto del sonido. Él se apoyó un buen rato en la pared, siendo consciente de cómo su hermano había hecho tal bajeza en nuestra contra. Yo me acerqué y le besé la espalda, lo que solo intensificó su ceño fruncido.

—Leah me llamaba para contármelo —susurró—, y justo lo tuve en frente. No puedo creerlo, mi amor, ¿por qué él…? Yo… No sé ni qué decirte.

Lo abracé, buscando su consuelo. Si bien, tenía rabia, Edward también sentía mucho dolor.

.

Me acomodaba en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Sentía algo raro.

Me toqué la barriga y me aseguré de que mi hija estuviera bien, sin embargo, yo sabía que no se trataba de ella. Era algo en mi pecho, algo… como una corazonada.

Tuve que levantarme, no sin antes mirar a Edward, que dormía plácidamente con sus brazos en mi búsqueda. Le besé la mejilla y me fui a por un vaso de agua.

Mientras miraba a la ventana desde la cocina, busqué mi laptop para revisar algunos correos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con uno de Trace, que decía "urgente" en letras mayúsculas.

Fruncí el ceño y me senté en la isla. Tenía el corazón en la mano.

" _Bella, sé que probablemente estás durmiendo, pero yo no podía hacerlo y tuve que enviarte esto._

 _Me puse a hacer algo de trabajo sucio, ya sabes… Bueno, la situación es que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza la situación de Edward y quise ir al meollo del asunto, pero… Dios, no sé ni cómo decirte esto. Tienes que ver los archivos que te he dejado, por favor, dime que no es cierto._

 _Cuando puedas, por favor llámame._ "

Yo tragué y abrí el documento, revisando rápidamente toda la evidencia clara de que había una persona como principal implicada en toda esta mierda. Cuando vi su nombre, sentí que el estómago se me bajó a los pies y que, de pronto, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

* * *

 ** _Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Si bien estoy sintiéndome fatal con una gripe y voy corriendo ahora a trabajar, no podía quedarme tranquila sin antes actualizar. Sé que a veces demoro, no porque quiero, sino porque el tiempo a veces es corto. Como verán, Bella, Edward y su Camaroncito, que ya sabemos es una nenita, se van a ver enfrentados a lo último, porque sí, llegamos a la recta final de esta historia, algo que me conmueve mucho y me pone triste aunque no debiera ser así. Esta historia significa mucho y fue una suerte de mucho trabajo detrás, ¿están listas para los capítulos de infarto que ya se vienen? ¡Cuénteme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Vanina Iliana, CazaDragones, dana masen cullen, Nelly McCarthy, katyta94, nataliastewart, Robaddict18, saraipineda44, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, lunadragneel15, Andre22twi, Diana, Jessi, Nori herrera, NaNYs SANZ, Pam Malfoy Black, MaleCullen, Vero PB97, jupy, AnabellaCS, VeroG, danielapavezparedes, Jenni98isa, LuAnka, sool21, angieleiva96, calia19, Abigail, freedom2604, Valevalverde57, Luisa huiniguir, Milacaceres11039, Liz Vidal, Gra, twilightter, valeeecu, Kora, Gladys Nilda, valentinadelafuente, cary, Twilightsecretlove, Jeli, Nat Cullen, caritofornasier, DanitLuna, lauritacullenswan, AstridCP, Rero96, patymdn, PanchiiM, AndieA, BreezeCullenSwan, Brenda Cullenn, Mar91, Ceci Machin, johanna22, krisr0405, catableu, SeguidoradeChile, Kamile PattzCullen, IdaliaMoon, camilitha cullen, valem00, Roxy Cullen Masen, PauStraccie, Yoliki, Yesenia Tovar, Mime Herondale, Esal, Tina Lightwood, seelie lune, Ana, Olga Javier Hdez, debynoe12, Roxy de roca, cavendano13, Maca Ugarte Diaz, MonZe Pedroza, ariyasy, carlita16, marifercullenpotter, Isabelfromnowon, Markeniris, Belli swan dwyer, alejandra1987, sueosliterarios, FlorVillu, Jocelyn, Pancardo, damaris 14, LicetSalvatore, angeladel, Srita Cullen brandon, Fernanda21, Diana2GT, PEYCI CULLEN, Flor Santana, NarMaVeg, LizMaratzza, kathlenayala, Domi, Alimrobsten, Adriu, Mayraargo25, Tereyasha Mooz, Gabi, Ilucena928, andyG, Reva4, Alejandra, Marisol M, Rafa, Amy Lee Figueroa, Katherine Gulyas, mahindarink05, Rosita, Stewart, Celina rojas, Sabrina, Freedom2604, rjnavajas, Ana karina, patymdn, JMMA, beakis, AndreaSL, Mss Brightside, PameHart, ELIZABETH, Teresa Aguirre, andreamar00, florcitacullen1, sheep0294, Maria Ds, Melania, selenne88, lucha015, Mela Masen, Maydi94, isbella cullen's swan, Smedina, miop, bbwinnie13, Salveelatun, TashaRosario, Hanna D. L, Gibel, Alexandra Nash, Anghye Taisho, santa, nicomartin, kaja0507, Conni Stew, GLORIACULLEN, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Bell Cullen Hall, Tecupi, Angelus285, Liliana Macias, nydiac10, DarkMak31, danielascars, Francisca Moreno, Bella Rodrguez y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, me hacen muy feliz con sus gracias, significan mucho para mí como no tienen idea_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, o de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde pueden encontrar a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder a las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	54. Capítulo 52: Construyendo el camino

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Dusk Till Dawn – Zayn (feat. Sia)**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Jeli. Gracias por instruirme sobre tu hermosa ciudad de Sevilla para poder escribir a más detalle y realismo lo que significa estar ahí, lo aprecio enormemente**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 52:**

 **Construyendo el camino**

" _(…) Porque quiero tocarte, cariño, y quiero sentirte también_

 _Quiero ver el atardecer en tus pecados, tú y yo_

 _(…) Hagamos el amor esta noche_

 _(…) Porque nunca estarás solo_

 _Estaré contigo desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer_

 _(…) Te sostendré cuando las cosas salgan mal_

 _(…) Cariño, estoy aquí…"_

Tuve que levantarme mientras me ponía las manos en la boca, acallando el gemido de sorpresa, pero también de rabia. ¿Cómo no lo pude prever? ¿Cómo es que aquello pasó delante de mis ojos sin yo darme cuenta?

—Aro Vulturi —susurré con la furia en mis labios.

Era él.

Llamé inmediatamente a Trace y cuando me contestó, sentí que su respiración resultaba entrecortada.

—Dime que no es cierto —insistió.

Cerré mis ojos.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Respiró hondo.

—Maldita mierda, maldito Aro.

—Todo esto es contra los Cullen, ese viejo de mierda… —gemí, llena de rabia—. Sabía que Renata estaba aquí por una razón, sabía que acercarse a Edward tenía dobles intenciones.

Apreté las manos.

—Bella, debes tener algo claro.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí hay alguien más, ¿bien? Aro es solo un nexo fácil, pero falta la persona que haya hecho los negocios sucios con él. Sabes que se trata de alguien que conoce muy bien la empresa y ese Vulturi está aquí porque disfruta viendo el imperio caer —sentenció.

Me pasé una mano por la frente.

—Debo decírselo a Edward.

—Sí, hazlo, y acuérdate de informar de esto inmediatamente a los abogados de los Cullen. Aro debe ser apresado.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Te hablaré luego. —Su voz se fue apagando—. No me siento muy bien sabiendo esta mierda.

—Llámame cuando puedas, ¿bueno?

—Eso haré.

Cuando corté, seguí mirando el nombre de Aro Vulturi en repetidas ocasiones, teniendo el móvil pegado a mi pecho. De pronto, encendieron la luz y yo me giré, encontrándome con Edward adormilado, mirándome asustado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo con la pequeña? —preguntó, caminando hacia mí.

Suspiré y negué, buscando sus brazos. Edward me rodeó, sin querer preguntar más, y yo cerré mis ojos antes de decirle todo. Iba a ser difícil, porque sabía que iba a salir todo su enojo.

—Ella está bien —murmuré, tomándome la mano para que la tocara.

Su rostro se relajó levemente.

—Dime qué ocurre.

Tomé aire y le hice sentarse para decírselo todo. La sinceridad entre los dos iba a existir siempre.

Cuando aquello ocurrió, el rostro de Edward se tornó pálido y el ceño se le frunció segundo a segundo de manera tan marcada que temí que quedara para siempre ahí. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y luego bufó, levantándose con furia y caminando como león enjaulado por la cocina.

—Mierda, ese viejo hijo de… —Apretó los labios y luego los párpados—. Ahora lo entiendo todo, todo y más.

Gruñó y yo arqueé las cejas, sin saber qué más decir.

—Ahora con más razón debemos irnos de aquí, toda esta mierda nos contaminará, incluida a la nena —susurró—. Mis padres… No puedo permitir que ese viejo de mierda siga con lo suyo.

—Tú sabes que hay alguien más, es más poderoso, sabe cómo moverse… Con Aro deben hacer lo posible por descubrirlo.

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé, y me asusta.

—Si tú te asustas, yo me asusto más —le confesé.

Negó.

—Tenemos que alejarnos de esta mierda, no quiero que ni tú ni nuestra hija salgan perjudicados por esto. Estoy yo aquí, para protegerlas, siempre.

Respiré hondo y permití que siguiera abrazándome, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos de forma lenta, disfrutando de cuán importante eran sus brazos para mí en este momento.

—Aro sabe que estoy esperando un bebé, no quiero que…

—Ni siquiera me hagas pensar en eso, la sola idea me pone tan mal que… no lo soporto.

Lo miré.

—Toda esta mierda va a terminar, pero quiero que tú y la pequeña estén bien. Nos iremos en tres días, ¿bien? Tres días y nada más.

Asentí con los ojos llorosos.

—Juntos… los tres.

Sonrió, pero sus ojos relucían de llana tristeza, sí, por sus padres.

Después de todo lo sucedido, fue importante llamar a los abogados de los Cullen y a los aludidos. Fue difícil, quería a los Cullen y para mí eran mi familia, ¿cómo seguía dándole tan malas noticias?

—Gracias, Bella, por todo —susurró Carlisle—. Por favor, ve a descansar, ya hiciste parte de tu trabajo.

—Está bien, Carlisle.

Le entregué el teléfono a Edward y él siguió a cargo de la situación, porque yo estaba agotada y lo que más quería era recostarme en la cama. No obstante, esperé a mi esposo en el sofá, mirándolo deambular y darme miradas tranquilizadoras con sus intensos ojos verdes. Cuando terminó la charla y se despidió de su padre, él vino hacia mí y se agachó para besarme el vientre con suavidad.

—No quiero que mi pequeña viva en un mundo de mierda —confesó.

—Juntos podemos hacérselo mejor, ¿no crees?

Una sonrisa sincera emergió.

—Tienes que descansar, vamos a la cama.

Suspiré y asentí.

Cuando fue momento de acomodarnos entre los edredones, Edward me acarició la barriga y los cabellos, sumiéndome en el relajo. En un momento nos miramos y aquello significó mucho para mí.

—Siempre estaré para ustedes, nadie las tocará nunca, ¿está bien? —insistió.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? Yo también quiero protegerte.

Me besó la frente.

—Lo haces estando conmigo, haciéndome feliz. ¿Y sabes cómo lo haces? Con tan solo respirar.

—Oh, mi Bombón —gemí, restregando mi rostro en su pecho.

—Duerme, mi Flor de Colores, que aquí estoy con ustedes.

.

El rostro de Esme pasaba desde la furia a la completa desesperación. Tener en frente al abogado defensor de Aro era, sin duda, un paso cerca de aquel imbécil. Carlisle estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando a lo que tuviera que decir, aguantándose el insulto, el deseo de quebrarle el cuello o quizá ir y golpearlo por ser parte de tanta maldad. Edward me tomaba la mano, no muy contento de haber insistido en venir, pero no podía quedarme ignorando todo lo que pasaba.

—¿En algún momento va a dar la cara? —preguntó mi esposo, alzando la voz.

Los tres abogados de los Cullen más Ethan, estaban hablando respecto a las medidas que iban a tomar desde ahora en adelante.

—Tranquilo, Edward —dijo el Sr. Davidson, mirando al defensor.

—Mi cliente quiere ver a Edward Cullen y a Isabella Swan —comentó el abogado, mirando a todos con suficiencia.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene algo que decirles —insistió.

Carlisle y Esme fruncieron el ceño, mientras que Ethan se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—No tienes que ir —me dijo Edward.

—Lo haré. Quiero saber qué tiene que decirme ese imbécil —espeté.

Suspiró.

—Está bien. Vamos los dos.

Yo inspiré hondo y fui con él, atravesando los pasillos de la prisión, una pequeña y que sería hogar de Aro mientras durase la investigación. Cuando enfrentamos su celda, él tenía las manos juntas mientras miraba al suelo, como si estuviera pensando mientras nos esperaba. El guardia golpeó el barrote y alzó la mirada, alertado.

—No pensé que vendrían —susurró, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿Qué tienes que decirnos? —inquirió Edward, acercándose con peligrosidad.

—Descuida, seré breve.

Me miró un largo momento y entonces lo hizo hacia mi vientre, lugar que Edward tapó, temeroso y muy nervioso.

—Felicidades nuevamente a los dos. —La manera en la que lo decía me tensaba.

—Di todo de una buena vez —espetó mi Bombón.

—Bien. —Apretó los barrotes, acercándose a Edward—. Felicitaciones por tener una esposa tan capaz, me ha encontrado… junto con Trace, ¿no? —Me miró y yo tragué—. Si tan solo supieran que este es solo un eslabón, nada más. Ni siquiera pienso hablar, ¿saben por qué? Porque es mayor la satisfacción de saber que pronto todo lo que los Cullen han creado se podrá acabar.

—Cállate —bramó Edward—. Cállate ya.

—Encarcélenme cuanto tiempo consideren correcto, saben que saldré pronto con una buena fianza, tarde o temprano así será. Y ustedes seguirán siendo testigos de cómo se ríen en su cara sin saber quién es el principal responsable. —Se rio.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté, enfrentándolo con rabia—. Dime, ¿por qué lo haces?

Levantó una ceja.

—Porque con los Vulturi no se juega, Isabella Swan, y Edward se entrometió con mi sobrina…

—¡Ella le hizo cuanto daño pudo! ¡¿Cómo osas a decir algo así?! —espeté, queriendo meterme en la celda y arañarlo.

—Bella, cariño, déjalo ya —me susurró él, sacándome de ahí.

—Púdrete, Aro Vulturi, tú y todos los que te rodean. Gracias a Dios, Jane no quiere saber nada de ti —finalicé, evitando su mirada amedrentada por mis palabras. Claro que le dolía lo de Jane, pero ni eso le hacía evitar sus comportamientos.

Una vez afuera, decidí respirar mientras Edward me tomaba la mano con fuerza. Tanta oscuridad no podía contagiarme.

—Vamos un momento afuera. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —inquirió, acariciando mi mejilla.

Asentí.

—¿Chocolate?

Sonreí.

—Gracias, cariño.

Cuando se fue, me puse a acariciar mi barriga para indicarle a mi hija que todo estaba bien a pesar de todo. Ella sentía y no quería que se viera afectada con la maldad del mundo.

—Te prometí que te haría feliz y así será, pequeña Camarona —susurré—. Conmigo y papá no sucederá nada, vamos a estar siempre para ti.

Mientras pensaba en todo, sentí que alguien me miraba desde la entrada de la prisión. Sentí el peso de esos ojos al instante.

Era Renata Vulturi.

Estaba tan cambiada. Había perdido peso y en su cabeza llevaba un cabello

negro muy diferente al que había visto antes. _Es peluca_ , pensé, imaginando

que ya había perdido el suyo por la quimioterapia.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —espetó.

Era evidente que no esperaba verme.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de por qué estoy acompañando a mi esposo y a su familia por la cagada que tu tío provocó —respondí sin titubeos.

Pestañeó incómoda.

—¿Dónde está él? —inquirió.

—No quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz, no es buen momento ni nunca lo será.

—Tú no vas a decirme cuándo es un buen momento, niñata —exclamó—. Quiero verlo.

Suspiré.

—Vete. Déjanos en paz, te lo suplico.

Intentaba ser lo más humana posible, pero me estaba costando.

—Debes estar muy contenta con él, no debe ser común que una mujer tan poca cosa sea consentida por un hombre como Edward —dijo, mirándome por sobre el hombro.

—En realidad, estoy feliz —le respondí con sinceridad, ignorando su trato despectivo—, no por lo que hace por mí, sino por él. En definitiva, no es frecuente encontrar hombres como Edward, tú lo sabes bien, por eso te come la cabeza.

Sus ojos azules me traspasaron de odio, pero no flaqueé.

—Te sientes muy bien ahora que lo tienes para ti. ¿Crees que eso es suficiente?

—No, por supuesto que no es suficiente, todas las personas necesitan más que eso, como el respeto y la fidelidad. Nos queremos, ¿qué esperas? ¿Hacerlo cambiar de opinión? Renata, piensa en tu realidad, ¿quieres pasar tu valioso tiempo intentando algo que terminó hace tantos años?

Se pasó la lengua por los dientes con la barbilla en lo alto, siempre orgullosa hasta la última célula.

—Qué segura estás, tan diferente al pajarillo asustado que me miraba mientras vendía sus porquerías en el parque. De haber sabido que todo lo que salía de mi boca tenía más que un simple efecto en ti, habría dicho más con tal de que te sintieras aún más poca cosa, así como lo que eres en realidad, porque esa vez produje un efecto, ¿no? —Se rio—. Me creíste todo mientras Edward te amaba como un idiota. —Hizo un puchero, mofándose de mí y enseguida sonrió—. Habría dado mi vida por verte sufrir en ese instante, todo lo que queda de ella.

—Renata, por favor, vete, no sigas con esto porque nada va a cambiar, ni siquiera lo que yo piense…

—¡Cállate! —me gritó—. ¡No sabes cuánto te odio Isabella Swan! ¿Quién demonios te crees para imaginar que tu miserable existencia va a compararse con lo que Edward y yo vivimos? Fui su esposa y tú una simple segundona estúpida, una de las tantas que de seguro ha tenido desde que yo lo dejé —exclamó, encolerizada. El énfasis en ese "yo lo dejé" me resultaba flamantemente desagradable—. ¿Crees que esto servirá de algo? Qué romántica, Isabella, tan joven y tan crédula.

Dio un paso más adelanto y su sola cercanía hizo que temiera, no por mí, sino por mi hija.

—Renata, por favor, vete —le pedí, mirando con tristeza todas sus desesperadas acciones.

Dios, estaba enferma, apenas era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Y te atreves a mirarme con lástima —sollozó—. Claro, soy yo la enferma, ¿no? ¡Lo disfrutas! ¡No quieres demostrarlo, pero disfrutas que yo esté enferma!

Negué.

—Eso nunca, Renata, no soy esa clase de persona —le expliqué con tristeza.

Mi respuesta no era la que esperaba y de inmediato vi sus venas hincharse, así como el palpable dejo de maldad en su mirada.

—Esta maldita enfermedad deberías tenerla tú —profirió con los dientes apretados—, tú deberías estar sufriendo, viviendo en carne propia todo lo que he estado pasando. —Sonrió con el llanto en la garganta, caminando hacia mí—. ¿Por qué no fuiste tú la que tuviera esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no enfermas y ya?

Caminaba hacia mí, mirándome con el fuego del odio.

—No sabes cuánto deseo que enfermes, que te desangres o simplemente mueras —dijo entre dientes—. Fantaseo con la idea de que tu lindo amor no llegue a nada, que dejes de existir, sola y sin nadie, sin cumplir tus propósitos, habiendo perdido todo. ¿¡Por qué no fuiste tú a la que le encontraran esta enfermedad!? Habría dado todo por verte llorar, suplicando un poco de vida.

Contempló mi vientre, como si quisiera clavar sus dedos y quitarme a mi hija. Aquello me descontroló tanto que quise gritar.

—Sal de aquí —espeté—, sal, por favor.

—Espero que dejes de existir, Isabella Swan, que no puedas ser feliz nunca. ¿Querías ser feliz con Edward? —Sonrió—. Le pido a todas las fuerzas que pases lo mismo que yo, ¡que seas tú la que poco a poco se convierta en polvo! ¡Quiero que mueras, Isabella Swan, lento, de forma despiadada, tú y quienes te rodean! Que todos los que amas se conviertan en polvo tal como tú, maldita zorra sucia, que cuando te toque parir te pudras en la camilla mientras ese bastardo se muere mientras lo miras, ¡eso es lo que deseo! ¡Que lo pierdas! ¡Que lo sufras…!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía desearle eso a alguien? ¿Cómo después de todo podía albergar sentimientos tan oscuros como esos? ¿Y tocar a mi familia? Se había atrevido a deseárselo incluso a quienes yo más amaba y eso para mí era imperdonable.

—Renata —dijo Edward, que había llegado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Lo busqué. Estaba parado bajo el arco de la prisión, mirando con los ojos nublados de rabia. Cuando ellos dieron conmigo fue inevitable que sintiera un nudo muy grande en mi estómago.

—¿Así que eso es lo que quieres? —inquirió, caminando hacia nosotras—. ¿Ese es tu mayor deseo?

Renata no era capaz de decírselo en la cara, su barbilla tiritaba.

—Dímelo a la cara, ¡ahora!

Yo miré a otro lado, incómoda y muy triste.

—Quiero que viva lo mismo que yo, que todo lo que tienen se vaya al carajo, quiero que ambos sufran, que no vean nacer a ese hijo, sólo eso y podré morir en paz.

—Ni siquiera con tu estado eres capaz de evitar el veneno —murmuró y luego apretó los dientes.

Renata apretó los dientes cuando Edward se iba a acercar para tomarme la mano, y dio otro paso adelante dispuesta a hacerme daño.

—Un paso más y ya no respondo, aunque seas una mujer —espetó—. No te atrevas, no con mi esposa ni mi hija.

—Renata, vete —repetí de manera brusca.

Le toqué la espalda a Edward, esperando que me dejara un momento para hablar.

—Deja de hacerle daño, no voy a permitir que sigas buscando la forma de atormentarlo. Fueron años de tortura, de culpabilidad y de arrepentimientos, no insistas en volver el tiempo atrás porque eso no existe. ¿No lo ves? Él y yo nos queremos, ¿no es suficiente para ti? ¿No quieres verlo feliz? —le pregunté—. Al menos, si lo quieres, haz esto por Edward, no por mí. Y recuerda bien que yo también puedo defenderlo.

Renata sostuvo la barbilla mientras se tragaba el nudo y Edward, muy corto de paciencia, la tomó desde el brazo y la llevó hasta la otra esquina a la fuerza mientras ella se removía.

—Es demasiado tarde para que insistas, Renata, tardaste más de diez años. Lo único que te agradezco, Renata, es que al menos me hayas dado razones para alejarme de ti, porque gracias a eso conocí a Bella, que es a quien más amo. Te advertí que si te acercabas a ella no iba a responder, Renata, ahora atente a las consecuencias. Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más, porque lo que viví en el pasado es el mayor motivo por el que soy feliz ahora.

Esperó con la postura rígida a que se alejara de nosotros y a los segundos se giró a mirarme y yo de inmediato dejé caer los hombros, muy triste por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazarme de manera fuerte, casi como si tuviera miedo… o quizá realmente lo sentía. Sus brazos me apretaban de forma ansiosa y por un momento creí que temblaba de forma casi imperceptible.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Claro cariño, sólo ha sido el mal rato y…

—Si te hubiera hecho algo yo… —Tragó, tomándome la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Cómo fue que dijo eso? Quizá realmente quería hacerte daño.

—Edward, estoy bien —susurré, un poco congelada por el miedo que de pronto le cruzó la mirada—. Sólo me ha dejado un poco intranquila sus malos deseos y cómo habló de nuestra pequeña…

No seguí hablando, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era eso lo que lo tenía tan tenso, el deseo de Renata porque mi hija y yo… dejáramos de existir.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño, Bella, no puedo soportar la idea. Cuando la

escuché y vi cómo se acercaba… —Apretó los labios—. Lo siento, hace mucho no sentía tanto miedo de imaginar.

Arqueé las cejas y le besé la barbilla.

—Pero estoy bien. —Sonreí—. Ella no iba a hacerme daño, lo dudo.

Bajó la mirada, inquieto.

—Lo siento, de verdad —Frunció el ceño—. Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me ha golpeado de alguna forma e imaginar un escenario como el que Renata ha pregonado querer me ha paralizado de terror, supongo que las personas que no acostumbran a estar tan felices temen que eso se acabe, y si de alguna forma te vas de mi lado, lo feliz que soy en este instante se esfumará.

Puse mis manos en su cuello y lo acerqué para que apegara su rostro en mi hombro mientras daba caricias en su nuca.

—No ocurrirá nada, cariño, son sólo malos deseos, algo tétricos y tristes, pero sólo deseos. Estoy aquí. —Me reí, algo enternecida, pero a la vez conmovida por ese miedo que lo paralizaba—, ¿crees que voy a dejarte? Eso nunca.

Subió la mirada, con esos ojos verdes tan lindos y entonces sonrió, comprendiendo la realidad.

—Estoy algo sensible. —Se rio, relajándose de a poco.

Levanté las cejas, sintiendo la llegada de mi característico buen humor.

—Eso es nuevo —le dije, cruzándome de brazos—. Pero me gusta, sentir es lindo, ¿no crees? Las emociones como el miedo, la felicidad y el enojo… Eso es estar vivo.

Su sonrisa se enanchó y me tocó la nariz mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Isabella Swan.

Escucharlo me hacía sentir mariposas en el vientre, así como la primera vez que nos bebimos un vino juntos en el crucero, siendo unos totales desconocidos y sí, desconociendo lo que se convertiría en las coincidencias más increíbles y perfectas de mi vida.

—Te amo, mi guapo Bombón Maduro —le di esporádicos besos en el rostro y él me tomó desde la cintura, disfrutando de mis acciones—. Mi hija estará bien, yo también, los tres estamos juntos, ¿no? Y nos iremos al fin.

Suspiró, más tranquilo ante aquello.

—Son mis dos flores, haría lo que fuera por ustedes.

Sonreí.

—Te amamos —susurré—, mucho.

Me volvió a besar y me abrazó, sumido en la incómoda idea de perdernos.

.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente, pero poco o nada me importaba teniéndolo a mi lado. Edward sonreía muy feliz mientras me mostraba que quedaban menos de cinco minutos para ser llamados al avión.

—¿No te pondrás a estudiar para tu congreso? —pregunté, sintiendo cómo pasaba sus labios por mi hombro.

Se rio.

—¿Crees que lo necesito?

—No se comporte como un presuntuoso, Sr. Cullen.

Sonrió mientras me tomaba la barbilla y me besaba con cuidado, mirándome con deseo y lenta necesidad.

Nos llamaron para subir al avión y nos fuimos, ansiosos por conocer Sevilla. Edward se acomodó en el asiento y me dio su mano, sabiendo que me ponía nerviosa el despegue, pero yo preferí cobijarme con él, a lo que accedió con una risa dulce.

—¿Estás feliz? —me preguntó.

—Más que nadie —respondí—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo estoy desde que te conocí.

Sonreí.

Durante el viaje solo me dediqué a dormir y a sentirlo conmigo, Edward se preocupaba de que comiera y de hablarle a nuestro Camaroncito, como si ya tuvieran una conexión maravillosa. No lo dudaba, la verdad.

Cerca de las seis horas de viaje, me dediqué a escribir por primera vez una carta como forma de comunicación con alguien que jamás iba a leerla, pero era mi única forma de estar cerca y de poder echar a volar las palabras que me habría encantado decirle.

—¿Qué haces, mi amor? —me preguntó Edward, muy curioso.

—Escribiré.

—¿A quién?

—Ya lo sabrás.

Él me acarició el muslo con suavidad y se acomodó para mirarme mientras yo me concentraba en dejar escapar lo que tanto quería comunicar.

" _Querida Elizabeth,_

 _Sé que no nos conocemos en persona, pero yo te he visto en fotografías. Me habría gustado poder charlar contigo, se ve que seríamos grandes amigas. Edward siempre que puede me cuenta de ti y de tu particular manera de hacerle bromas para luego decirle que lo amabas. Él también lo hace, cada día, y tu recuerdo permanece intacto con el pasar de los años. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría poder pedirte algún consejo sobre maternidad, sé que pasaste por una y sé también que, a pesar de todo, disfrutaste de Alice como ninguna. Descuida, ella también está bien y debe aprender, tú sabes cómo es crecer con los abuelos, ser consentida por ellos y además por un tío tan increíble como Edward, la dotaron de mucho amor, pero también de la dificultad de ver lo malo de los demás y de pensar que, erróneamente, todos somos perfectos. Sé que en algún momento entenderá que Edward y yo nos amamos, pero que también él hizo lo que hizo para poder darte un mejor destino._

 _Lizzie… ¿Puedo llamarte así? Solo quiero agradecerte por seguir cuidando de todos nosotros, por haber amado a tu hermano, un hombre increíble, y por dotar a mi Bombón de bellos recuerdos._

 _Mi hija siempre sabrá de ti, te lo prometo, ella sabrá quién fue su tía Elizabeth y lo maravillosa que fue con su papá._

 _Posiblemente vuelva a escribirte, es mi única manera de poder estar en contacto con tu recuerdo._

 _Me despido con mucho cariño,_

 _Bella_ "

Cuando terminé de escribir, me di cuenta que Edward dormía plácidamente. Mis caricias fueron instantáneas.

Finalmente llegamos a eso de las ocho de la mañana y el sol era espectacular. Al bajar del avión sentí el cambio de aire, así como la sensación del puerto cerca de nosotros. Había buena temperatura, lo que me imaginaba de un lugar como este, y como estábamos iniciando primavera, imaginé los colores con tanta intensidad que tiré de su mano con entusiasmo.

—Estás cada vez más insaciable —me susurró al oído.

—No por nada soy tu Insaciable, ¿no crees?

Me tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras sonreía de manera pícara.

—¿Quieres comenzar mi aventura? Voy a enamorarte más.

Sentí mis mejillas rojas.

—Hazlo.

Su sonrisa enanchó, tornándose más sedienta y deseosa.

Nos esperaba un chofer frente a un lindo y lujoso coche descapotable, amarillo como un pato.

—¡Edward! —exclamé.

—¿Te gusta?

No tuve tiempo de responder, porque él me tomó de la cintura y me sentó con cuidado mientras yo me reía.

—Buenos días —saludó al chofer en un envidiable español.

Me puso como loca.

Se sentó a mi lado y se acomodó con su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Nos vamos a casa —susurró, rozando su nariz con mi mejilla—. Espero que te guste.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Me gustará mientras tú estés ahí.

El recorrido por Sevilla fue maravilloso, todos los lugares eran pintorescos y tenían una arquitectura única que me hacía abrir la boca de par en par.

—Ahora que estás aquí puedo disfrutarlo todo.

Lo miré.

—Estar solo y extrañándote ha sido lo peor de mi vida luego de lo que sucedió con Elizabeth.

—Pero ya estamos juntos.

Asintió y me besó.

Llegamos a la que era la casa en la que nos quedaríamos por tres meses y yo me salí del coche sin poder creerlo.

—Edward, por Dios.

—¿Te gusta?

Me quedé mirando la decoración mediterránea con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente.

—Me encanta. Es como…

—Apasionada, ¿no? Donde podremos jugar cuanto quieras —susurró.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron otra vez y yo lo miré con el deseo en los poros.

—Estoy tan feliz.

Se rio.

—Ve adentro, yo llevaré las maletas y luego, si quieres, podemos ir a dar un paseo matutino, ¿qué me dices?

—Todo lo que quieras, Bombón.

Dentro estaba todo tan fresco, había flores, ¡muchas!, y la decoración seguía siendo magnífica. En el vestíbulo topé con una mujer, quien me dio la bienvenida en español, idioma que jamás entendí porque siempre fui una vaga cuando se trataba de aprenderlo en la escuela.

—Sonia, hola —saludó Edward—. Te presento a mi esposa, Isabella Swan.

La mujer dijo algo y me sonrió.

—¿Quieres desayunar aquí?

Negué.

—Vamos a conocer.

Sonrió.

—Eso haremos. ¿No te sientes cansada?

Negué.

—Tengo ganas de comer paella, ¿al fin me darás en el gusto?

Se rio.

—Todos los gustos que quiera, mi pequeña florecilla.

.

Luego de comer, ¡al fin!, me sentí tan en paz que solo quería dar un paseo con él.

Sevilla era un lugar maravilloso y cada espacio tenía tanto arte que yo no dejaba de mirar para ningún lado. Edward me llevó a conocer un barrio muy famoso de la ciudad, no pensé que fuera tan increíble hasta que me toqué con las pequeñas callecitas y la forma de las casas, así como los bellos jardines entre las veredas de piedra. Yo toqué algunas paredes, inmiscuyéndome en las callejuelas mientras él me miraba brincar, feliz como lombriz en los entramados históricos de esta ciudad española. En una oportunidad me puse a reír al ver a los pajarillos rodeándome la cabeza junto con el olor inconfundible de varias rosas cercanas. Me acerqué a un farol y le di una vuelta, sintiendo la brisa y sus ojos contemplando cada acción hecha por mí. Edward tenía los brazos cruzados mientras se aguantaba una sonrisa, negando como si yo no tuviera remedio.

—¡Mira que sol, tan amarillo esplendoroso! —exclamé—. ¡Mira esas flores! ¡Mira todo lo bonito que hay aquí!

—Con todo eso solo puedo mirarte a ti —afirmó, caminando hacia mí.

Me abrazó y yo me reí, subiendo mis manos por su cuello.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti, mi Flor de Colores.

Me besó la frente con suavidad.

—Tanto, tanto, tanto —siguió diciendo.

Yo suspiré, cerrando mis ojos.

—Que tu alegría nunca se apague, mi amor, que es mi alimento para vivir.

Dios, mi hombre y sus palabras.

—Pues vamos a jugar allá —le susurré, apuntándole a un túnel hecho de enredaderas y flores más pequeñas—. Si juegas conmigo seré más feliz.

—¿Y cómo me harás perseguirte? Soy un hombre maduro, grande y serio —jugueteó, masajeando mis nalgas.

—Uy, qué hombre tan serio —lo molesté—, pues si me atrapas te daré otro beso, sino… pues te aguantas sin uno.

Puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sin mi beso? Eso sí que no.

Le mostré la lengua y troté por el túnel, metiéndome en más callejones. Edward comenzó a perseguirme y yo me puse a reír de manera nerviosa, mirando de forma esporádica y encontrándomelo detrás. Cuando el laberinto entre los callejones sucumbió en una plazoleta inmensa de mármol, en medio de las casas, Edward me atrapó desde las caderas y me dio la vuelta, besándome de forma apasionada mientras me apegaba más a él. Yo acabé de puntillas, abrazándolo con fuerza desde el cuello y luego tirando de su cabello ante mi mayor necesidad. De pronto, sentí un burbujeo en mi vientre que me hizo fruncir el ceño y alejarme un poco, inquieta ante cómo un pescado saltaba en mi interior.

Estaba moviéndose… Nuestro Camaroncito estaba moviéndose.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó preocupado al verme tocarme justo ahí.

Le tomé la mano rápidamente para que sintiera y sus ojos se fueron abriendo con más rapidez.

—¿Está…?

Asentí con los ojos llorosos.

—Elizabeth se está moviendo —respondí.

Edward tragó, con los ojos brillantes y a punto de desencadenar en el llanto.

—¿Cómo le llamaste?

Yo ni siquiera lo pensé mucho, fue como si mi cerebro hubiera lanzado la palabra sin consulta previa.

—Elizabeth —murmuré, aún sintiendo cómo volvía a moverse dentro de mí.

Su barbilla tembló y sus cejas se arquearon. Edward no tardó en dejar escapar las lágrimas.

—Quiero que se llame Elizabeth —añadí, tocándole las mejillas.

Edward asintió rápidamente mientras sollozaba, agachándose frente a mi vientre para besarlo.

—Elizabeth —susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras nos abrazaba—. Mi pequeña Elizabeth.

Claro, ese sería su nombre… Sería nuestra pequeña Elizabeth Cullen.

—Está vuelta una loca —le dije mientras le tocaba el cabello—, no deja de moverse, como si te estuviera sintiendo, como si… supiera que su papá la está tocando.

Pero mi Bombón pronto cerró los ojos, aún manteniendo las lágrimas a flor de piel. Verlo era doloroso, pero con tantos significados contrariados que yo solo pude seguir acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

—Gracias, mi amor.

—¿Por qué?

Se reincorporó para besarme los labios.

—Por pensar en Elizabeth. No puedo creer que quieras llamarle así, es… —Sus ojos titilaban—. Me encanta. Nuestra pequeña Lizzie.

Sonreí y junté mi frente con su boca.

—Nuestra pequeña Lizzie —repetí.

—Ahora solo queda un segundo nombre. ¿Puedo regalarte una idea? —susurró en mi oído—. Quiero pensarlo y soñar con una flor, algo que me recuerde también a ti, mi pequeña Flor de Colores.

Dejé que me abrazara, cerrando mis ojos de intenso amor.

—Todo lo que tú quieras, Bombón, todo lo que tú quieras.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia adelante, instándome a caminar por las hermosas calles de Sevilla.

.

Cuando terminé de comer el cuenco de frutas, me recosté en el diván mientras acomodaba mi sombrero. El sol de España era intenso, pero muy delicioso. Y casi cuando estaba a punto de relajarme, Elizabeth volvió a moverse, esta vez con más fuerza, como un verdadero camarón en el agua.

—¿Está jugando ya? —me preguntó Edward, quien venía caminando derecho hacia mí.

Yo suspiré mientras me mordía el labio, contemplando a mi galán con sus gafas puestas. Era tan apuesto.

—Creo que lo hace cada vez que termino de comer fruta, al parecer le gusta —dije, tocándome la zona baja.

Mi barriga seguía siendo pequeña, pero me tranquilizaba porque mi médico afirmó que no sería tan grande. Posiblemente, Elizabeth iba a ser tan pequeña como yo.

—O bien, sabe perfectamente que papá llegaría, ¿no es así? —Se acercó a mi vientre y me lo acarició con cuidado, para luego besarlo hasta subir a mis labios.

Yo medio jadeé, algo inquieta ante cómo sentía inmensas ganas de que me hiciera el amor. Cada semana se hacía más intenso.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre mi Insaciable? —preguntó, besándome el cuello y luego los hombros.

—Quiero coger —me lamenté.

—¿Y esa boca? —Se rio, mordiéndome con suavidad.

—Ya sabes de lo que es capaz —le susurré.

—Estás peor que antes, ¿qué ocurre? —Él sabía que estaba buscándome, lo veía en sus ojos.

—Creo que el embarazo me pone más sedienta.

—Ya lo creo. Y a mí de alguna forma me has estado poniendo como un loco —murmuró, dándome un suave mordisco en la barbilla.

Sentí la electricidad en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿No te parezco menos deseable ahora? —inquirí, mordiéndome el labio—. ¿O cuando esté un poquito más llenita?

Él se rio mientras me acariciaba la mejilla de aquella manera que elevaba mi temperatura.

—Vuelve a decir eso y juro por Dios que te comeré a besos de tal manera que olvidarás cualquier pensamiento tan irracional como ese. Me sigues y me seguirás pareciendo la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido nunca, y seguirás resultándome la misma que me pone duro de tan solo imaginarla para mí —ronroneó, bajando por mis senos.

Yo cerré mis ojos, dispuesta a dejarme llevar, pero su móvil sonó en medio de nuestros roces.

—Maldita sea —gruñó—. No contestaría si no se pudiera tratar de algo netamente importante. —Se quitó el móvil del bolsillo trasero y cuando escuchó de quién se trataba, se separó un poco mientras emitía ligeros " _ajá_ ". —Bien, estaré ahí en menos de media hora. —Suspiró y se guardó el móvil—. Gajes de oficio. Un colega quiere que conozca una máquina.

Yo bajé los hombros, un poquito desilusionada. Ahora que estaba embarazada, mis ansias por tenerlo conmigo eran demasiadas. Separarme de él era algo difícil, como si las mismas hormonas me insistieran en permanecer junto a mi hombre todo el tiempo.

—¿Crees que voy a dejarte aquí? Por ningún motivo, quiero presumir de mi hermosa esposa cuanto pueda —dijo, jugando con el collar que él me regaló para navidad. Jamás me lo quitaba—. ¿Qué dices?

Sonreí.

—Siempre contigo, Bombón.

.

Edward condujo al chofer por las calles de Sevilla, saliendo directo a la zona del río.

—¿Ya requieren de sus inmensos conocimientos, Sr. Cullen? —le pregunté, apoyándome en su hombro.

Me dio un beso apasionado y se rio.

—Siempre los requieren, ¿no decía esa revista que era el más importante del rubro actualmente?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Así me gusta escucharte —susurré.

Cuando el chofer aparcó frente al inmenso lugar que tenía adelante, se me cayó un poco la mandíbula al ver qué lugar tan lindo era. Me gustaba cuan imponente se veía el agua, con un horizonte acarreando un sol tan singular como iluminado.

—Está todo muy bonito —le comenté.

Edward me tomó la mano y nos dirigimos hacia adelante para continuar nuestro camino.

—¿Sabes algo? Me imagino lo feliz que estaría Elizabeth de mirar el agua —confesó—. ¿Qué dices si lo cumplimos?

Lo miré con el corazón lleno.

—No tengas dudas en que lo haremos.

Las familias rondaban el lugar, pero había mayormente parejas disfrutando del gran río que había a nuestro lado. Yo miraba a Edward, sin comprender qué hacíamos aquí, pero su sonrisa suficiente me decía que, de alguna u otra forma, algo se tenía guardado.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —me dijo al oído.

Levanté mis cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Este es el río Guadalquivir, lo encuentro maravilloso, es perfecto para caminar junto a ti. Desde que vine la última vez, solía mirarlo e imaginar que estabas conmigo. A ratos me perdía en la visión de tenerte con el atardecer de frente… —Suspiró—. Ahora parece un sueño hecho realidad.

Vi hacia el horizonte, donde se veían algunas embarcaciones.

—Y por eso he decidido culminar mi gran sorpresa para ti —susurró, apretándome la mano con más fuerza—. Ven conmigo.

Me dirigió hacia la zona del muelle, donde había varias embarcaciones estacionadas. Edward me tapó los ojos con sus manos mientras me reía.

—Quiero que te prepares a la cuenta de tres, ¿bien?

Asentí.

—Uno.

Sentí que el viento nos azotaba a ambos y que nos subíamos a algún lugar que no reconocía.

—Dos.

Algo le susurró a alguien.

—Tres.

Me quitó las manos de los ojos y por delante vi un yate inmenso. A su lado estaba el cuidador y un conductor, quienes me saludaron bajando lentamente la cabeza. Yo no entendía qué sucedía hasta que, viendo la popa, comprendí a qué se refería con su sorpresa. El yate tenía un nombre y ese era…

— _Flor de Colores_ —murmuré, acercándome a la inmensa máquina para poder tocar toda la extensión de aquella leyenda.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta debido a la emoción. Luego me di la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos. Él pestañeaba, esperando a mi reacción, pero yo solo pude hacer temblar mi labio inferior.

—¿Esto lo hiciste…?

—Lo mandé a reconstruir para ti, porque pensaba en ti y porque moría por ti, tanto como ahora —susurró.

—Se llama como a ti te gusta nombrarme —seguí diciendo, como si no pudiera creerlo. Y es que en realidad me costaba acostumbrarme a lo que mi Bombón siempre hacía por mí.

Asintió mientras tomaba mi mano y me la besaba.

—Sí, se llama como tú, porque es mi regalo para ti. Te dije una vez que iba a hacer que te enamoraras de mí nuevamente, y sé que lo material no lo es todo, pero en esta ocasión quiero demostrarte que, desde lo que yo puedo hacer, tú siempre estarás presente. Ideé los planos, volví a ambientar su interior y lo pensé todo para ti… y para Lizzie. Que tu Bombón sea un ingeniero náutico tiene sus ventajas, ¿no crees?

Me tapé los labios, mirándolo nuevamente. Era un inmenso yate y, además, estaba rodeado de flores, incluso en el nombre tenía pintadas unas amarillas. Fue inevitable que me pusiera a llorar, ¡el embarazo me tenía con las emociones muy alocadas! Lo abracé fuerte, era tan inmenso que ni yo me lo creía.

—Edward, es demasiado —insistí, agarrada de su cuello mientras lo miraba.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios.

—Nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de seguir enamorándote todos los días.

—Quieres matarme —gemí, limpiándome las lágrimas.

Se rio.

El encargado del yate le preguntó algo en español, a lo que él le respondió con fluidez.

—Vamos a conocerlo —me susurró al oído—. ¿Quieres? Es tuyo, tú decides.

Dejé ir el aire y me mordí el labio. ¿Mío? ¿Cómo me acostumbraba a tener tanto tan de pronto?

—Sí, quiero.

Edward dio la orden y nos permitieron el acceso, lugar al que subí con el temblor en mis rodillas. Toqué las cuerdas, luego el material de la cubierta, sintiendo la emoción de lo que significaban los gestos de mi Bombón, desde los más pequeños a los más grandes. Él puso su rostro en la curva de mi cuello y clavícula, oliéndome y luego besándome de manera apasionada. Yo cerré mis ojos y me dejé cobijar por su mano en mi vientre, lugar en el que se encontraba el fruto de lo que él y yo teníamos.

—Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan —dijo—, te amo profundamente.

Otra vez sentía que temblaba, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirme algo así.

Luego me tomó la mano y me dio un giro, como si me invitara a bailar. Sonreí, sintiendo cómo nos arrastrábamos hacia la zona principal de la cubierta.

—¿Miras hacia allá? —me preguntó, apuntando hacia las cabinas—. Está todo lo necesario para que pasemos juntos el tiempo que quieras, cuando quieras, primero los dos y luego con Elizabeth. Mandé a realizar su habitación para que nos acompañe cuando llegue con nosotros.

Arqueé las cejas y lo miré a los ojos, mientras sentía cómo ella se movía, como un camaroncito en el agua.

—¿Y ves esa zona de allá? —Era el más amplio, desde donde podía sentirse mejor el viento y así ver el atardecer con total majestuosidad—. Quiero que hagamos algo ahí.

Me hizo poner un pie cerca de la barandilla, lugar en el que me sujetó desde atrás, aún con sus labios en mi cuello.

—¿Ves eso de allá, al fondo? —Asentí—. Es el Puente Triana.

Oh Dios, era romántico… demasiado.

—Quiero poner flores ahí mientras pasamos juntos en el yate —siguió diciendo—, mientras nos casamos tú y yo bajo el inmenso sol de Sevilla.

Me giré con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Edward.

—Sé que para nosotros ya lo estamos desde que dimos ese paso de manera simbólica en la isla, pero quiero que lo nuestro se legalice y que con ello lo hagamos en compañía de quienes más queremos. Quiero repetirlo, con Lizzie jugando en tu vientre, con nuestra familia, con nuestros amigos… aquí, en este yate que demuestra, muy pobremente, la inmensidad de todo el amor que siento por ti. Dime que sí, mi amor.

Me tomó la mano, donde descansaba mi anillo de compromiso, aquel que significaba tanto para él y para mí. Yo pestañeé, botando el aire ante la inmensidad de mis sentimientos.

—Claro que sí —dije—, ¡claro que sí!

Él me abrazó, sosteniéndome mientras me levantaba por los aires. Yo me puse a carcajear y luego dimos una vuelta mientras nos besábamos.

—Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo aquí, tan feliz que no tienes idea —afirmó, sujetándome de la cintura.

—Y yo contigo. Y nuevamente estaremos compartiendo el amor que tenemos sobre el agua.

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y en un segundo tomó mi mano.

—¿Quieres conocer adentro mientras damos un paseo? Tú eres la dueña de este lugar, mi hermosa Insaciable.

—Pues claro que sí, nos vamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Quedarnos?

¿Es que acaso todo lo que significaba felicidad venía de parte de él? Por supuesto que sí.

—Tú me dices y lo hacemos.

—¡S-sí! —exclamé—. ¡Quedémonos!

Sonrió.

—Iré a decirles que nos vamos. No tardaré.

Suspiré y me quedé mirando el agua bajo la embarcación, mientras acariciaba mi barriga. Volvía a sentir burbujas, y de alguna manera, aquello me hacía conectar mucho más con mi lado de mamá.

—Tendrás tu propia habitación aquí, mi amor, ¿no es perfecto? —le pregunté, haciendo un caminito en mi pequeña barriga.

Ya me imaginaba a Elizabeth jugueteando por ahí.

—Hey, hermosa, ¿te animas? —me preguntó, abriendo la puerta principal.

Me reí.

—¡Ahí voy!

.

Había sido una tarde fabulosa, tanto que temía despertar. Pero no, era mi realidad.

Caminé por la que sería la habitación de Elizabeth para cuando diéramos algún paseo, y la imagen en mi cabeza no dejó de hacerme sonreír. Era perfecto.

Sentí sus manos rozándome y yo me reí.

—¿Quieres ir a darte un chapuzón? Estamos en medio del río, nadie va a molestarnos.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me moví un poco para mirarlo.

—Llévame.

.

Edward me besaba el hombro. De lejos sentía el sonido de la música y el movimiento de la luz dada sólo por las velas. Adentro estaba templado, con el agua caliente y burbujeante.

—Siempre me dejas deseando poder leerte la mente —masculló, jugueteando con mi piel.

Me giré, recargada en la orilla de la inmensa bañera sumergida en el suelo de madera, y lo quedé mirando, haciéndome la interesante. Edward me imitó, sacándome una risotada nada elegante.

—Te prometo que quieres mantener el misterio, hay cosas en mi cabeza que no querrías saber.

Enarcó una ceja y me atrapó la cintura con sus brazos, lo que me sacó un pequeño grito de sorpresa mezclada de otra risotada.

—Me imagino que lo que mantienes ahí es propiedad privada.

—Totalmente privada —le dije, mirándole los labios.

Hice una pausa.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en nosotros —murmuré.

Estiró sus labios y yo me perdí en ese gesto por unos segundos.

—En que a pesar de todos seguimos optimistas, seguimos felices. —Miré su pecho mojado y lo toqué de forma suave, grabándome la forma de su cuerpo que ya era parte de mi memoria.

—Esa eres tú, que me has contagiado de eso desde que te conozco, ambos sabemos que tengo una naturaleza bastante pesimista… al menos antes que tú aparecieras.

—Primero los colores, ahora esto que tú me dices… ¿qué más queda de mi efecto? —le dije divertida mientras me acomodaba junto a su cuerpo desnudo, que me tenía bien sujeta, asegurándose de tocar sin miedo de mi piel.

—Ya no lo sé, pero queda tanto por descubrir.

Me volvió a besar el hombro con lentitud, poseído por ese espíritu hambriento que tanto me gustaba.

—Tú también tienes un efecto, Edward —susurré.

—Dime qué.

Subió y juntó su frente con la mía, esperando a que hablara.

—Independencia.

Enanchó su sonrisa.

—Estoy aprendiendo a ser feliz y a actuar por mí misma sin la influencia del resto. Tú me permites existir sin miedo a nada, me has guiado todo este tiempo y sí, soy un poco inmadura aún —me reí, sacándole un brillo especial a sus ojos, que me miraban muy atentos—, y tú un gruñón cuando quieres.

Entrecerró esas cuencas verdes y me hizo cosquillas bajo el agua. Nos pusimos a reír y en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de cómo éramos felices frente a las adversidades, supe nuevamente que era el hombre correcto.

—Pero me amas —finalicé.

Suspiró.

—Claro, te amo —me dijo acariciándome la mejilla—, y tú también a mí.

Asentí.

—Te amo —repetí, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. No me cansaba de decírselo.

Nos besamos encendidos en las llamas y él comenzó a juguetear conmigo, sacándome grititos de diversión mezclados con la excitación que iba creciendo en mi vientre.

—Me encanta que te pongas así —jadeé—. Hoy has despertado más alegre que nunca.

Se mordió el labio inferior, porque ambos sabíamos la razón.

—Imposible no estarlo si me has despertado con eso que sabes hacer tan bien con la boca —musitó en mi oído, generándome una corriente eléctrica desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Iba a tomar la iniciativa, pero el conductor del yate hizo una llamada.

—Qué extraño, ¿qué querrá? —le pregunté. Ya debía pasar de las once de la noche.

—Iré a ver, de seguro se irá a dormir.

Edward salió del agua, mostrándome su anatomía sin vergüenza alguna y se calzó una de las batas que colgaban del perchero. Yo lo seguí y me puse la mía.

—Iré adentro, te esperaré allá —le dije.

Asintió y nos separamos.

Me fui a la sala, donde estaba más fresco. En el sofá estaba mi teléfono con la pantalla encendida, mostrándome unas cuantas llamadas que Trace me había hecho durante las últimas horas. No las había visto. La última notificación era un mensaje suyo, pidiéndome que diera señales de vida y noticias respecto a lo que había pasado la última vez.

—Efectivamente quería decirme que estaba por irse a dormir. Puso el piloto automático —me dijo, sacándome un pequeño respingo—. Lo siento, ¿te asusté?

—Descuida —susurré.

—Te ha puesto nerviosa que llamaran a esta hora, ¿no?

Dejé caer los hombros.

—Un poco. Pero no quiero que nos preocupemos de eso, a veces me pongo un poco nerviosa al recordar, eso es todo.

Sonrió, comprendiéndome.

—No ha pasado nada. Te dejaré aquí unos segundos.

—No, ¿te vas? —Hice un puchero.

—Volveré en menos de veinte minutos, quiero asegurarme de que todo está en orden. No tardaré. —Me acunó las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y me besó la frente—. Iré a ponerme algo.

Asentí.

Cuando Edward se marchó miré mi celular y decidí llamar a Trace aprovechando mi soledad. Él contestó casi enseguida, como si esperara mi llamada.

—Hasta que te dignas a contestarme —dijo sin perder su humor.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, lo sé, debes estar disfrutando tu luna de miel número mil.

—Qué envidioso eres, Trace —bromeé—. En realidad, es la luna de miel anticipada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se van a casar de nuevo…? Espera. ¡Se casarán de nuevo!

—¡Sí! Esta vez lo haremos de forma legal.

—Dios, no puedo creerlo. Supongo que estoy invitado, me vendría bien un poco de sol español, olé.

Me reí.

—Tú y toda la gente que quiero. Tenlo por seguro.

Luego de charlar un buen rato, Trace y yo nos despedimos, prometiéndonos estar comunicándonos durante los siguientes días. Me acerqué a la pared de espejos y marco de mosaicos de colores, me miré a mí misma, grabándome el brillo de los ojos, las mejillas enrojecidas y la piel aún húmeda. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí la llegada de Edward. Vi a mi cobrizo aparecerse, vestido sólo con ropa deportiva… y a juzgar por la zona inferior, supuse que no traía ropa interior.

Me aguanté la risita.

—No te has movido —me dijo.

Bajó las escaleras mientras tomaba el control de las luces y las bajaba hasta hacerlas muy tenues.

—Estaba pensando y de pronto llegaste —susurré—. ¿A oscuras? ¿Qué pretende Sr. Misterioso?

—Sólo generar ambiente. —Sonrió—. ¿Qué pensabas?

Me crucé de brazos hasta que la distancia se hizo nula entre nosotros.

—En nada especial —murmuré—. Lástima que no puedas leerme el pensamiento.

—Pero sí puedo leerte a ti.

El ronroneo en su voz resultaba tan delicioso. Era imposible que pudiera resistirme.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Te ves algo irritado.

—Me interrumpieron.

—¿De qué? —me hice la tonta.

—De hacer esto.

Jadeé al sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y luego bajando hasta mi trasero, donde apretó fuertemente mis nalgas. Me eché a reír y tomé la iniciativa, pero él me frenó dándome la vuelta para que yo mirara hacia el espejo. Edward aún seguía detrás, con sus ojos oscurecidos y concentrados en mí.

—Déjamelo a mí —susurró en mi oído mientras nos mirábamos a través del espejo.

Por el reflejo vi cada una de sus acciones. Sus manos de dedos largos se acercaron a la tira de mi bata y deshizo el nudo en un segundo, abriéndola para disfrutar del canal de mis senos, parte de mi vientre y el monte de mi intimidad. Sus acciones estaban marcadas por el deseo, que iba creciendo por la forma de su mirada, marcada por el mismo demonio que se escondía en su interior hasta que finalmente acabé ruborizándome sin remedio. Sentía cómo con sólo mirarme su deseo imperante por hacerme el amor. Esas mismas manos curiosas se apoderaron de mis senos, apretándolos con suavidad. Yo cerré los ojos y él buscó mis labios, girándome el rostro desde el mentón para besarme de forma bestial. Me sacó un gemido de sorpresa frente a los mordiscos llenos de necesidad y luego un jadeo agudo cuando sus mismos dedos pellizcaron mis pezones, tirando levemente de ellos.

—Qué bello sonido —volvió a ronronear contra mis labios.

Sonreí, perdida en el placer de sus caricias, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Puedes hacer que lo haga más fuerte —murmuré.

—¿Te cabe alguna duda? —me dijo juguetón.

Abrí los ojos y me vi a través del espejo, rubicunda y con los ojos brillantes.

Edward me besó la sien y fue bajando hasta mi cuello a la par de una de sus manos, que trazaba caminos curiosos hacia mi vientre y luego a mi intimidad.

—Claro que no —respondí en un hilo de voz.

Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y quedó pendiente de mis expresiones mientras comenzaba a jugar con mi monte, haciendo suaves caricias. Entonces, como si no fuera suficiente con lo que estaba provocando, hundió los dedos entre mis labios y jugueteó alrededor de aquel punto clave de placer.

—Me harás llegar rápido… no sigas —supliqué, con las piernas tiritándome.

Sentía el palpitar de todo mi sexo, acumulado de sangre por las sensaciones a punto del límite. Pero él insistió, con su mano en mi cuello mientras seguía trazando caminos en toda mi intimidad. Yo apegué mi nuca a su pecho y arrugué los párpados, sintiendo el fuego creciente. Entonces quitó la mano, sacándome un gruñido de desesperación y cuando abrí los ojos lo vi sonriendo, disfrutando de alargar el placer a su antojo.

—Sé que te gusta, no me mires así.

Entrecerré los ojos, porque era cierto, pero no quería asumirlo.

Me terminó por quitar la bata, botándola al suelo para desnudarme por completo. Se llevó los dedos a su boca, probando mi sabor mientras me miraba a los ojos. Eso encendió aún más cada espacio de mi cuerpo.

—Siempre sabes tan bien —ronroneó.

Iba a darme la vuelta, pero él me sostuvo en mi posición con las manos puestas en mis antebrazos. Por el reflejo lo vi agacharse frente a mí y en menos de dos segundos se quedó contemplando mis nalgas, las que no tardó en morder y lamer. Entonces se abrió paso hasta mi sexo nuevamente y su lengua chocó con mis paredes y mi clítoris.

Gemí.

—Edward —supliqué, sujetándome de mi reflejo, cada vez más rubicundo e inundado de placer.

—Estás muy húmeda —me hizo saber.

—Porque me estás volviendo loca.

Lo sentí reír y yo aproveché de soltarme de su agarre para girarme y enfrentar al tramposo y comerme su boca. Nuestro beso estaba mezclado de jadeo, gruñidos y mi sabor. Yo no perdí el tiempo y busqué su erección, que estaba por romper su pantalón. Me separé y lo miré, asombrada como siempre de aquella dureza clamando explotar. Edward me tomó la muñeca y me acercó con mayor ímpetu a su miembro para que lo tomara con fuerza.

—Mira lo que provocas.

Sonreí y le bajé los pantalones mientras me arrodillaba frente a él. Mi bombón maduro se quitó de manera muy rápida la sudadera, mostrándome su anatomía.

—No te atrevas a…

Muy tarde, ya me lo había llevado a la boca. Edward cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en mis caricias.

—Demonios, Bella.

Sentía su miembro palpitante en mi boca, caliente, dispuesto a explotar si insistía.

Edward me tenía sujeta de los cabellos a pesar de que se resistía al placer de mis labios y me nombraba una y otra vez, entre dejarse ir o reprimirlo. Así que fui bajando hasta la base mientras lo acariciaba con mi mano, mirándolo a los ojos, pidiéndole que pronto me hiciera suya.

—Ven aquí —jadeó con la respiración alterada.

Me tomó de la mano para levantarme y hacerme chocar con su pecho. Me puse a reír, entusiasta de excitación y él me comió los labios y me tomó entre sus brazos mientras se deshacía de su pantalón y lo que quedaba de su ropa. Una vez desnudo me acercó al sofá, pero yo hice que se sentara primero, apoyado contra el respaldo. Edward sonrió mientras se acariciaba, esperándome deseoso. Me tomé el cabello entre los dedos y entonces me acomodé sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eres mi completa perdición, Isabella Swan —murmuró, contemplándome con los ojos brillantes mientras me acariciaba las caderas.

—Tuya —dije con dificultad mientras acomodaba mis piernas a cada lado de él y guiaba su miembro a mi interior.

Ambos emitimos un sonido de placer, completamente unidos. Yo tomé el poder del ritmo, moviéndome lento hasta el fondo, podía sentirlo chocando hasta el fondo de mis entrañas. Edward me acompañó con el compás y yo me abracé a él con una mano, mientras que con la otra me sujeté al respaldo del sofá. Al lado del este estaba el espejo, que abarcaba toda la pared. Podía vernos hacer el amor de perfil, como si yo fuese espectadora de mi propio placer. La excitación me cruzó de manera voraz el estómago y entonces le tomé la quijada a Edward para que mirara hacia la misma dirección en que lo hacía yo. Cuando se dio cuenta, sonrió jadeante y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, por lo que me dejé caer en su hombro. Pero él siempre quería verme a los ojos, transmitiéndome el deseo que sentía por mí.

Me tomó la barbilla y me sostuvo apegando su frente y nariz a la mía, respirándome en la cara. Yo lo besé para calmar la intensidad de las sensaciones, pero acabé gimiendo en su boca, lo que le sacó una pequeña carcajada mezclada de excitación, contagiándome mientras sentía el sudor en mi nariz y la baja espalda.

—Shh —molestó, tirando de mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar.

Yo sonreí con toda la cordura que me quedaba y se lo mordí, oscureciendo aún más sus intenciones. Él me tomó de las nalgas y tomó el mando de la penetración. Tuve que agarrarme de sus hombros y cabello para no desesperar debido al calor que fue creciendo férvidamente por cada zona de mi cuerpo. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar resonaba en las cuatro paredes, más fuerte ahora que estábamos abrazados, sosteniéndonos hasta alcanzar el máximo punto de placer. Respiré su aire y dejé ir mi voz en un grito al sentir el éxtasis avecinarse por mis venas. Edward estaba arañando el comienzo de su orgasmo, así que aún unidos me acostó en el sofá y se volvió a hundir, él sobre mí, haciéndonos caer finalmente a aquel final, con mis paredes apretando su masculinidad y él explotando la calidez de su simiente en mi interior y vientre.

Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban debido al ejercicio, todo me dolía, pero diablos, aún me sentía en una nube. Edward, agitado todavía, tomó un

pañuelo de la caja que había en la mesa auxiliar y me limpió de forma paciente mientras yo lo miraba, más satisfecha que nunca.

—Me encanta como te ves cada vez que me haces el amor —susurré.

Él sonrió, tan satisfecho como yo y se acomodó a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió, muy interesado.

—Envuelto en sudor, con el cabello mojado y los ojos más verdes que nunca. —Le besé el pecho y me acurruqué, comenzando a sentir los estragos del inmenso ejercicio junto a él. Mis músculos estaban exhaustos, y ahora que estaba embarazada, lo sentía mucho más.

Escuché el resonar de su risa, similar al sonido de un felino depredador, satisfecho y adormilado, y entonces me besó la coronilla, hundiendo los dedos en mi cabello para cobijarme. Yo elevé la vista hacia su rostro y él me buscó para contemplarme.

—Estás muy ruborizada —murmuró, perdido en mí.

Yo le toqué la mejilla y él me besó los dedos.

—Es lo que me haces —jugueteé y él enanchó la sonrisa.

Edward notó cómo poco a poco iba quedándome dormida, así que acercó una de las mantas que siempre dejaba sobre el sofá y la dejó caer sobre nosotros.

Yo sonreí, calentita con mi hombre.

—Te amo, gruñón —dije con los ojos adormilados.

Me besó en los labios y luego lo hizo en mi cuello mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.

—También te amo, mi Flor de Colores, más de lo que imaginas.

—Eso debe ser demasiado.

No me contestó, pero pude apostar a que estaba mirándome con una sonrisa

cómplice, velando mis sueños como cada vez que caía rendida luego de

nuestras noches juntos.

—¿No te aplasté? Sé que Elizabeth…

—Edward, no. En realidad, creo que ella está feliz de que papá y mamá se amen así, como son, llenos de pasión desmedida.

Se rio.

—Tienes tanta razón, mi amor.

El calor de su cuerpo era mi nuevo hogar, la fuerza de sus brazos sosteniéndome eran mi nueva fortaleza y su respiración mi perfecto incentivo para dormir tranquilamente como si estuviera envuelta en el lugar más maravilloso del mundo. Y sí que lo era.

.

Ya cumplía las veinticuatro semanas, y aunque tenía una pancita pequeñita, Elizabeth estaba fuerte como un roble y, bueno, yo también.

Luego de visitar al médico que nos recomendó el nuestro en Nueva York, supe que todo en mí estaba mejor que nunca. Nada de glucosa irregular, un peso más que adecuado y nada de anemias o cosas extrañas. ¿Lo mejor? Lizzie nos dejaba coger como nunca, y vaya que eso me ponía más feliz.

Ups.

—Oye, hermosa —me llamó mi Bombón.

Lo miré, sorprendida de verlo llegar.

—Mi amor —exclamé, intentando salir de mi nueva posición de yoga para embarazadas.

Él se rio y caminó hacia mí, ayudándome.

—No seas cruel, Elizabeth es pequeña, pero pesa.

—¿Cómo estuvo hoy?

—Moviéndose al comer lo que nos hiciste esta mañana.

Me besó la frente.

—Luego de la preparación para el congreso, pasé a ver algo para mí. —Me mostró una bolsita de la famosa librería de Sevilla y yo revisé, curiosa. Era un libro sobre paternidad—. Puede que me ayude. Soy todo un novato.

Me reí.

—Eres el mejor, no tengas dudas sobre eso.

—Pero como no solo eres mamá, también traje algo para mi Insaciable —dijo, mostrándome otra pequeña bolsita. Esta traía un lazo.

Sonreí.

—¿Y esto?

—Ábrelo.

Cuando revisé, me di cuenta de que era un hermoso vestido amarillo, uno tan hermoso y con florecillas tan bonitas, que me sentí feliz de solo mirarlo. Estaba hecho para mí, la mujer, la que estaba ahí y no solo sería mamá. Mi Bombón me lo repetía constantemente, una y otra vez, seguiría siendo su gran amor, no solo la mamá de su bebé. Y junto al vestido venía un libro perfecto para mí.

— _Desatados en el abismo_ —leí—. Un libro erótico, ¿eh?

—Te encantará.

—¿Qué quieres idear conmigo?

—Todo lo que salga de ahí —murmuró, tomándome de las caderas.

—Gracias, mi Bombón.

Nos dimos un beso intenso, pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir envueltos en nuestra dicha, sentimos el sonido del teléfono de casa.

— _¡Hola, puta!_ —exclamó Rose—. _¡Adivina quién ya llegó a Españaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Me reí mientras que Edward sonreía.

Habíamos enviado las invitaciones a la boda hace poco, pero Rose venía antes para ayudarme con el asunto del vestido, no porque lo necesitara, sino porque ella realmente quería estar presente en un momento tan importante para nosotros.

A decir verdad, estaba nerviosa. Mucho. Era como volver a disfrutar de las mariposas de aquella primera vez. Y la verdad es que solo quedaba una semana y media para que fuera el gran día. De todos los invitados, gran parte dijo que vendría… excepto Alice, Jasper y mi papá. En un primer momento, no quise ilusionarme con la idea de que fueran a venir, desde hace mucho las relaciones estaban rotas, pero con el paso de los días y con el recuerdo de que vendría un momento tan importante para mí, momento en el que la persona que fue mi amiga, mi propio hermano y mi padre no asistirían, yo… Miré a Edward, sabiendo que la situación también le dolía, en especial por su sobrina, la persona que se ligaba directamente a su hermana fallecida. Queríamos verle el lado positivo a todo, pero… sus ausencias pesaban mucho.

Finalmente, fuimos a buscar a Rose, a Emmett, a nuestro pequeño sobrinito y a Todd, a quien extrañaba horrores. Durante el viaje, mi Bombón estuvo abrazándome, siempre cariñoso, pero sobre todo, comprendiendo que iba a estar triste porque faltaba gente importante para mí. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, lugar en el que nos iban a esperar, busqué por todos lados a mi familia. No los encontré.

—Ya se perdieron —afirmé, algo irritada.

Cuando me di la vuelta para mirar mejor, vi que efectivamente ahí estaban Rose, Emmett y mis pequeños, solo que a su lado les acompañaban los señores Cullen, Jasper, Alice y… mi papá.

Sentí el llanto acumulado en mi garganta y miré a Edward, quien tenía los ojos llorosos como yo.

* * *

 ** _Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La situación con la empresa entra en puntos claves, y aunque Bella quiere aprovechar la tranquilidad de su viaje con su familia, sabe que tarde o temprano debe seguir con su trabajo. Edward está pendiente de lo que sucede, sabe que quieren perjudicarlo, pero también tiene sus cartas bajo la manga. ¿Qué piensan de Elizabeth? Ya queda poco para que ellos la conozcan, y ustedes también. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Ellos no dejan de vivir su romance, independiente de que son padres, saben que deben seguir alimentando su amor y Edward también está muy empeñado en hacerlo. ¿Quién creen que puede estar queriendo perjudicar la empresa Cullen además de Aro? Él fue claro al respecto y no es el único que está ahí, solo que por simple deseo de venganza por su sobrina, no va a delatar a la cabecilla del asunto. Solo puedo serles franca, y decirles que esta recta final comenzará a lanzar bombas, estén pendientes. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben como me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Salveelatun, Jenni98isa, catableu, DannyVasquezP, blueorchid02, Twilightsecretlove, cavendano12, CazaDragones, Brenda Cullenn, VampireQueenR18, SeguidoradeChile, Robaddict18, Isabelfromnowon, JMMA, AnabellaCS, florcitacullen1, amedina6887, kathlenayala, Ana, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Anita4261, LuAnka, camilitha cullen, ConiLizzy, dana masen cullen, Roxy de roca, Valevalverde57, Nelly McCarthy, ariyasy, Markeniris, Yoliki, FlorVillu, Vanina Iliana, Diana2GT, michi'cullen, nelithaabella, rjnavajas, PatyMC, freedom2604, VeroG, carlita16, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, AstridCP, Tina Lightwood, Nat Cullen, kaja0507, nataliastewart, debynoe12, sheep0294, Diana, gmguevaraz, Retia, Bell Cullen Hall, DanitLuna, Dominic Muoz Leiva, johanna22, Ilucena928, Soly, jupy, Gra, Rero96, twilightter, alejandra1987, Marianacs, Mar91, selenne88, Gladys Nilda, Hanna D. L, Esal, lindys ortiz, injoa, joabruno, Liz Vidal, Kamile PattzCullen, Jocelyn, Maribel1925, NaNYs SANZ, Yesenia Tovar, lauritacullenswan, Alexandra Nash, PanchiiM, valentinadelafuente, saraipineda44, Jeli, Olga Javier Hdez, MaleCullen, andreamarbe, PaoSasuUchiha, damaris14, Kora, Flor Santana, Belli swan dwyer, calia19, Miranda24, santa, Elmi, sueosliterarios, Julesca boscan, PauStraccie, alondrablancas98, Srita Cullen brandon, VeroPB97, Ana Karina, KellyJA8, caritofornasier, patymdn, keyra100, Danny Ordaz, Abigail, Noriitha, Ceci Machin, Gabi, Luisa huiniguir, Nati98, miop, Tereyasha Mooz, mahindarink05, Pancardo, Smedina, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Ronnie86, isbella cullen's swan, LicetSalvatore, Mela Masen, beakis, LizMaratzza, bbluelilas, NarMaVeg, ELIZABETH, Alimrobsten, Celina Rojas, danielascars, Gissy Cullen Swan, Sabrina, Fernanda21, Mayraargo25, AndreaSL, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Bitah, georginiuxa, TashaRosario, Gibel, Francisca Moreno, MariaL8, cary, katyta94, torrespera172, Mss Brightside, Chiarat, seelie lune, Adriu, nicomartin, sool21, Angelus285, Liliana Macias, Moni Cullen Swan, carol, zary65, Teresa Aguirre, PameHart, nydiac10, GLORIACULLEN, Tecupi, Beastyle, ManitoIzquierdaxd, Dani Arango, bealnum, DarkMak31, BreezeCullenSwan, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Fernanda javiera, AndieA, Claribel y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, sus gracias son invaluables y hacen que mi entusiasmo me insta a seguir entregándoles todo lo que sale de mi cabeza, gracias de verdad_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	55. Carta abierta

Hola

Me tomo el atrevimiento de dejar esta pequeña "carta" para contar todo lo que ha estado pasando y lo que ya no soporto

Llevo cerca de ocho meses soportando el acoso de diversas personas, lectoras hay miles y siempre existirán las enfermas, pero me cuesta con las autoras

Cuando fue el momento de sobrellevar la situación, me di cuenta de que muchas tienen el descaro de afirmar cómo soy sin siquiera tener una conversación conmigo. He cometido errores como quizá el 100% de quienes existen en este mundo, pero me he visto apuntada con el dedo sin descanso porque, bueno, soy exigente con todas tal como lo soy conmigo

Ha sido tanto, tanto que ya no tolero más. A veces me pregunto si es suficiente con todo lo que han hecho, con las búsquedas personales, con los mensajes en mis historias, con los ataques en los adelantos, en los grupos, eliminándome de ellos, haciendo movimientos en mi contra en algunos sitios, en quitarme de las recomendaciones, etc. Yo sé que muchas estarán festinando esto, diciendo que me hago la víctima, pero no me interesa. No me importa en lo más mínimo que sigan con esto

En mi última historia me llamaron plagiadora, fue tanto que me sentí muy mal. Cuando una persona con un trastorno mental como lo es el Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, siente que la presionan de esa manera, es obvio que sentirá la ansiedad de la dificultad de cerrar bocas. Me pasó a mí y sé que esas personas, quienes son autoras y lectoras muy conocidas en el fandom de Twilight, están disfrutando de ello

Para mí ha sido difícil, he luchado codo a codo con cada persona que ha buscado la manera de hacerme sentir mal, eliminándome de grupos muy conocidos y sacándome del medio como querían, pero hoy me siento débil, muy vulnerable, siento que mis sueños por mostrarles mis locuras no valen nada. No es normal que una persona llore tanto porque la destrozan en redes sociales, no es normal sentir impotencia cada vez que ve que la hacen sentir mal y no puede defenderse porque, de hacerlo, la borrarán. No es normal acosar a una autora, NO ES NORMAL DECIRLE QUE LO AGUANTE, PORQUE EL ACOSO NO ES NORMAL, ¡NO LO ES!

Me siento mal, muy muy mal, he llorado mucho, porque siento que no es justo. Nadie es dueño del fandom, NADIE. Quizá yo llegué más tarde que otras, pero eso no les da el derecho a disfrutar de decir que me conocen, de afirmar cosas que no son de mí, de decir que yo hago cosas ante suposiciones equívocas. Yo nunca he hecho eso con ninguna autora, y si tengo algo que decir voy a ir con la persona a preguntarle qué ocurre

Lo que ha sucedido con el fandom ha pasado con muchas, pero yo estoy harta de tener que hacer como si no pasara nada

¿Por qué Cata demora en actualizar? Porque llora y se siente imposibilitada, porque no hay momento en el que la gente disfrute en hacer daño. Demoré mucho en actualizar mis historias, quise hacer como que era asunto mío, pero es tanto el hostigamiento que no me puedo las piernas

Amo lo que hago, lo hago de una manera que nadie se imagina. Pongo de mí tanto que ocupo mucho tiempo de mi día a día para poder ser mejor, tanto humana como escritora, no merezco esto, nadie lo merece, nadie tiene que soportar que las lectoras y autoras digan que hago esto por otro motivo, porque no me conocen, no se han dado el tiempo de hablar conmigo

Estoy cansada, estoy muy cansada. No sé qué hacer ni qué más decir, solo quiero llorar. Estoy aburrida de que un puñado de autoras sienta el derecho de quitarme del medio, no lo soporto, es inconcebible

Por favor, tomen en cuenta esto, hay hostigamiento en el fandom, es tanto que es intolerable, es vil, cruel y despiadada, YA NO MÁS

Sé que muchas saben quiénes son, por favor, no lo callen, ya no puede seguir pasando esto

Por favor, tomen esto con altura de miras

Un mensaje sincero de Baisers Ardents


	56. Capítulo 53: Sr y Sra Cullen

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: A Thousand Years – Christina Perri**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 53:**

 **Sr. y Sra. Cullen**

" _El corazón late rápido_

 _Colores y promesas_

 _(…) ¿Cómo puedo amar si tengo miedo a caer?_

 _Pero viendo que estás solo_

 _Todas mis dudas de pronto desaparecen_

 _Un paso más cerca_

 _He muerto todos los días esperando por ti_

 _Cariño, no tengas miedo_

 _Te he amado por mil años y te amaré por mil años más_

 _El tiempo se detiene, hay belleza por todos lados_

 _Voy a ser valiente_

 _No voy a dejar nada para llevar_

 _Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí_

 _Cada respiración, cada paso ha dado a esto_

 _(…) A lo largo creí que te encontraría_

 _El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hacia mí…_ "

"

Encontrarlos frente a nosotros fue indescriptible. Yo no sabía qué expresión poner de ver a toda nuestra familia ahí, como si fuera solo una.

—¡Chocolate! —exclamó Todd, abriendo sus brazos.

De solo sentirme rodeada de toda la gente que más amaba, sentía que volaba por los aires de tamaña felicidad. No podía creerlo, estaban aquí, sí, lo estaban.

Corrí hacia ellos y primero abracé muy fuerte a mi hermanito, que tal parecía que había tenido un verdadero estirón. Él me abrazó con la misma fuerza, dándome a entender cuánto me había extrañado.

—Por Dios, sigues tan lindo —susurré, acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Cómo está mi sobrinita?

Le tomé la mano y le hice que la acariciara.

Sonrió.

Saludé a Rose, a Emmett y a mi pequeñito sobrino, que ya pasaba de los cuatro meses. Estaba tan lindo, no dejaba de sonreír.

—Bella —me llamó papá, sacándome un quejido.

Yo arqueé mis cejas y corrí a sus brazos, extrañando aquel amor que siempre lograba entregarme frente a las circunstancias. Estábamos tan dañados, tanto que los dos ya llevábamos las cicatrices, pero en el cambio estaba la mejoría, eso lo sabíamos.

—Mi pequeña —susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras buscaba mi abrazo.

Yo tragué y comencé a llorar, porque no sabía cuánto lo extrañaba hasta ahora.

—Papá —dije, mirándolo.

—No hace falta decir nada, yo tengo que decir mucho, pero no es momento —afirmó—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi nieta?

Sonreí.

—Estamos bien, muy felices con…

—Con Edward —me interrumpió.

Yo me giré a mirar a mi Bombón, quien tenía los ojos brillantes mientras esperaba a que Alice diera el primer paso. Ella estaba tímida, como si quisiera pedirnos perdón, pero sin saber cómo. Mi hermano también, incluso con el dolor en las cuencas. Yo tomé a Edward de la mano y lo insté a caminar hacia adelante, rompiendo la barrera de la distancia que lo separaba de su familia. Esme y Carlisle corrieron a abrazarnos, ya con el corazón curando poco a poco por todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando Alice no soportó la distancia y Jasper me miraba con la angustia en la expresión, los dos dieron el paso correcto y nos abrazaron, mi hermano a mí y la sobrina a su tío.

—Te extrañé tanto, hermanita —susurró Jas, gimiendo por el llanto.

—Ya estoy aquí —murmuré.

—Deberías odiarme por la forma en la que me comporté.

Negué y me separé para tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

—Nunca voy a odiarte, eres mi hermano.

Asintió y me besó la mejilla.

—Perdóname.

—Claro que te perdono, siempre.

Siguió abrazándome y yo miré a Alice, que era sujetada por su tío, que la abrazaba con la misma fuerza mientras ella lloraba y le pedía lo mismo, que la perdonara.

Cuando fue momento de intercambiarnos, Jas hizo lo mismo con mi Bombón, pidiéndole que lo perdonara por todo lo que había causado. Cuando miré a Alice, ella arqueó las cejas y respiró hondo.

—Bella, yo fui tan mala contigo —susurró.

—Yo…

—No, tengo que hacerlo, debo madurar, debo… debo enfrentar las cosas como una adulta y no como una chiquilla de diez. Perdóname, Bella, fui una muy mala amiga, te juzgué, te traté como no debí… —gimió—. Te extraño tanto, siempre fuiste una persona sincera y pasé por alto todo lo bueno que hiciste por mí. Además —nos miró a ambos—, no quiero perderme a la pequeña, no puedo… es…

—Se llama Elizabeth —dijo Edward, llamando la atención de todos.

Tomó mi mano y me la besó.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Esme.

—¿Dijiste Elizabeth? —añadió Alice.

Asentimos.

—Se llamará Elizabeth Lily Cullen —susurré, tocándome el vientre.

Esme comenzó a sollozar y vino con nosotros a abrazarnos, desatada en la emoción fragante de recordar que aún conservaba el dolor más grande que una madre podía sufrir: perder a un hijo.

—Elizabeth —siguió diciendo, como si pudiera imaginarse todo el amor que traería nuestra pequeña a la familia.

Alice se llevó las manos al pecho y yo le volví a sonreír.

—Claro que te perdono —finalicé.

Hoy era momento de avanzar y de crecer todos juntos. ¿Para qué seguir pensando en las palabras que nos dijimos? ¿Para qué enfocarse en los errores? Hoy lo más importante era sanar y que Elizabeth llegara a un hogar en el que todos pudiéramos estar tranquilos y en calma.

Era el momento.

 **Edward POV**

—Ethan dijo que estaría con mucho trabajo, se negó rotundamente a dejar la empresa. No puedo creerlo, ¡es la boda de su hermano! —exclamó mi madre, descansando en el sofá de la hacienda en la que se quedaría toda la familia.

Bella y yo nos miramos, sabiendo por qué él había decidido no venir. ¿La verdad? Nos extrañaría más si hubiera pisado suelo español luego de la barbarie que nos hizo. No quería tener que verle la cara nunca más.

Yo me acomodé junto a mi esposa, tomando su mano para besársela. Ella estaba algo cansada luego de tanto ajetreo del día, por lo que le hice que se acomodara a mi lado, abrazándola junto a mí.

—Lizzie está robándome las energías hoy —susurró.

Mi madre se acercó para poder estar cerca de ella. Sus ojos brillaban con mucha fuerza.

—Oh, es tan pequeñita —dijo—. Elizabeth será la viva imagen de mamá, ¿no crees?

—No, yo quiero que se parezca a Edward. —Bella hizo un puchero.

Nos reímos.

—En realidad, la sola idea de tener a mi pequeña Bella me vuelve el hombre más feliz del mundo —aclaré.

—Bueno, lo importante es que está sana y que cada vez queda menos para conocerla. ¡Yo iré a dar un paseo! Carlisle parece querer recorrer todo. ¿Se quedarán a cenar con nosotros?

—No lo dudes, mamá, ve.

Cuando ella y yo nos quedamos a solas, comencé a cantarle para que se quedara dormida y luego le di masajes en el cuello para que pudiera relajarse mejor. A los minutos Bella se durmió profundamente y yo la acomodé.

—Hola, ¿están ocupados? —preguntó Alice.

Negué.

—En realidad, se quedó dormida.

Mi sobrina sonrió.

—No importa, creo que también puedo hablar contigo. —Suspiró—. La última vez que hablamos, ahí en mi oficina, me hiciste preguntar muchas cosas. Cuando me confesaste que la amabas vi la desesperación que tenías en tus ojos, nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera con…

Se calló.

—Descuida, Renata no me afecta como tú crees.

Me miró esta vez.

—Amas a Bella, ¿no?

Sonreí y luego apreté los labios. Ella sabía la respuesta.

—Respóndeme, por favor —pidió.

Respiré hondo.

—Muchísimo. Bella es la persona más importante para mí, la amo más de lo que imaginas. Esto que pasó no me permitió pensar porque con ella no puedo ser racional, menos aún usar mi cerebro, con Bella yo siento, Alice, y perdóname por haber callado esto, pero fue inevitable para ambos. Ya sufrí suficiente, gracias a mi miedo a sentir y el terror que tenía a hacerle daño a todos ustedes, ahora quiero estar con ella, vivir mi vida con Bella y sí, construirla.

Me escuchaba de manera atenta y en sus expresiones se fue dibujando aún más la comprensión. Sí, mi sobrina me estaba comprendiendo cada vez mejor.

—Sí, por supuesto que sientes eso por ella, te comportas como cuando…

—¿Tenía veinte años?

Tragó.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Renata aún no llegaba a tu vida? Recuerdo que yo tenía cerca de cinco años. Estabas en la universidad, recién conociendo la vida, lleno de proyectos…

Bufé.

—Me sorprende que te acuerdes, eras muy pequeña.

—¿Sabes por qué lo recuerdo? Porque fue el momento en el que realmente te vi feliz. Hace poco estaba pensando en ti… Bueno, lo hago siempre, pero esta vez estuve horas pensando en el tío mayor que estaba acostumbrada a ver, un tanto lejano, siempre solo, hasta serio y un poco frío con los demás. Me di cuenta que estaba acostumbrada a esa persona y en realidad, no eras tú. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Entonces me acordé de eso, de cuando eras joven, lleno de sueños, cálido y aprendiendo a vivir incluso después de lo que pasó con mamá, y noté que ahora eres esa persona. ¿Cómo puedo pedirte y obligarte que te alejes de Bella si eres feliz? Es como si volvieras a la vida, como si volvieras a ser ese tío que recuerdo a los cinco años, quizá vagamente, pero lo recuerdo de tal manera que jamás pude olvidarlo.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta debido a su sinceridad y también porque me hizo recordar aquel breve instante en que las cosas estaban llenas de esperanza. Los sueños respecto a mi profesión lograron derribar muchos muros en un momento, pero pronto eso comenzó a decaer cuando madre insistió en menospreciar lo que tanto amaba. Me resultaba bastante triste rememorar aquello, los momentos de juventud en los que fuí eso, joven, con sueños.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? —inquirió—. Que esto lo vengo notando hace meses. Antes de saber que era por todo esto, no encontraba respuestas para el nuevo brillo en tus ojos. Mis abuelos decían que se debía a una mujer, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a que tú no le dieras mucha importancia a las relaciones, siempre eran tan esporádicas, lo encontré imposible, menos que fuera por… Bella. —Suspiró y me miró a los ojos—. Y era ella, mi amiga.

Asentí con lentitud.

—Desde que la vi en ese crucero supe que era especial. Cuando se fue y creí que no íbamos a vernos nunca más, supe que no iba a olvidarla. Y apareció en mi vida otra vez. Intenté ser razonable y alejarme, pero, somos adultos, la deseaba, estaba vuelto loco. Pero no sólo se trataba de eso, algo en mí insistía en involucrarla en mi vida, en acercarla a mi rutina y entonces me enamoré. La culpa estaba en mí desde antes y, si te soy sincero, Bella fue más valiente porque intentó alejarse, Alice, no sabes cuánto lo intentó.

—Lo intentó porque imaginaba que esta sería nuestra reacción —musitó con la voz titilante. Se pasó las manos bajo los ojos y miró al techo unos segundos—No he dejado de pensar en lo que pasaría si los demás me criminalizaran por estar con Jasper, imaginé sentir esa obligación a alejarme de él y… —Rompió a llorar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Y no lo soporté, fue tan desesperante que no pude dormir. ¿Cómo pudieron aguantarlo? ¿Cómo no se volvieron locos? Demonios, siento tanta culpa desde entonces y sólo cuando supe que te habías golpeado la cabeza comprendí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Alice, no, tranquila…

—Perdóname, por esperar tanto tiempo para hacer esto.

La abracé y ella lo hizo también, con mucha fuerza y necesidad.

—Por favor, perdóname, por haberlos orillado a esto, por comportarme como una idiota y por haberte dicho tantas cosas horribles en su momento. No merecías eso, ninguno de ustedes —sollozaba en mi hombro.

Sonreí triste, porque las cosas que dijo aún dolían. Sin embargo, no podía seguir pensando en eso cuando ella de verdad lo sentía. Era mi sobrina, la nena que llegó cuando yo aún era un adolescente, siempre iba a ser esa pequeña, y la iba a querer aún luego de esto.

—Actuamos imprudentes, entiendo que te hayas enojado, tranquila —le susurré—. Te perdono, pero tú también debes perdonarme a mí también, por mentirte. —Se separó para mirarme—. Lo único que no sentiré es amarla, lo siento, pero esa mujer es lo más importante para mí y todo lo que vivimos, a pesar de todo, lo volvería a vivir con tal de estar con ella.

—No, no lo sientas nunca, por nadie en el mundo, ya no más —exclamó, aún llorando—. Nunca debemos pedir perdón por enamorarnos, es un sentimiento tan bello, tan increíble cuando es de esta forma, que sería un pecado siquiera insistir en culparnos.

—¿De esta forma? —inquirí, sonriendo ahora de alegría.

Ella sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

—El amor de nuestras vidas, muchas veces, demora en llegar, cuarenta años en tu caso y finalmente lo encontraste. Sé que lo sabes, Bella lo es, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

—Lo es. Es el amor de mi vida.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irme, Jasper estará esperándome afuera en cinco minutos —me dijo, mirando su reloj.

—Ve —insté.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, acomodé a Bella en el sofá y estuve un rato mirándola dormir. La imagen me fascinaba. Sabía que dormiría una hora, como todas las tardes, y que además le gustaba despertar con una limonada helada, así que fui hasta la cocina para prepararle una.

—Es para Bella, ¿no es así? —preguntó alguien detrás de mí.

Era Charlie.

Le hice un gesto y él sonrió con timidez.

—¿Quiere ocupar algo…?

—No, en realidad me gustaría hablar contigo.

Me quedé expectante, sin saber qué decirle.

—Descuida, tú no tienes nada que decir, en realidad, el que debe hablar soy yo.

Suspiré.

—Lo escucho.

Él se quedó un momento pensando, quizá en las palabras correctas.

—Yo sé que me comporté como un verdadero idiota cuando sucedió todo esto, cuando supe que en ese momento Bella estaba embarazada, yo… —Apretó los labios—. Me dejé llevar por tantas cosas, Edward, motivado por la culpa interna de sentir que mi propia hija no tuvo la confianza de decirme todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando además supe que se habían casado simbólicamente en otro lugar, motivados por todo lo que podía suceder a su alrededor, también sentí culpa y… actué por impulsos.

Asentí.

—No quiero justificarme, lo que quiero es explicar con lógica, si eso es posible, todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza aquella vez. Pero, sé que ninguna explicación va a borrar todo lo mal que me comporté.

—Charlie, yo…

No sabía qué decirle.

—Cuando supe la verdad de la paternidad de Bella y de Todd, el mundo se me vino abajo. Pero pensé que a pesar del engaño, ambos son mis hijos y podría dar el mundo por ellos. Cometí tantos errores, sobre todo con Bella, tú estás de acuerdo con ello, la amas más de lo que imagino y no concibo la idea de que tú estés de acuerdo con todo lo que tuvo que hacer y pasar mientras yo viajaba, creyendo que el dinero era más importante. —Su mirada entristeció más—. Llegué a la conclusión de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo actuando como un patán, que no estaba viendo cuán feliz era delante de mis ojos. ¿Cómo puedo amarla y no aceptar a quienes la hacen sentirse así?

—Me alegra escucharlo decir eso, Sr. Swan. De verdad.

Suspiró.

—Serás un muy buen padre, pero nunca olvides ser un buen esposo. No digo que vaya a pasar, porque de solo verte sé la clase de hombre que realmente eres, pero… simplemente mantén eso en mente. Al igual que será madre, Bella es una mujer, y merece que su esposo la ame a ella de forma individual tanto como tú amarás a tu hija. Cuídalas a ambas como ellas te cuidarán a ti, escúchala siempre… en fin. —Rio—. Haz lo que siempre haces. Estoy feliz porque mi hija y mi nieta tienen a un hombre como tú.

Escucharlo decir tantas cosas así era algo que no esperaba, pero que me dejaba en paz, no por mí, sino por Bella. Ella a quien más extrañaba era a su padre y yo siempre me di cuenta de aquello.

—Gracias, Charlie —musité.

—¿Y? ¿Le llevarás la limonada?

Me reí.

—Porque creo que ya despertó —añadió.

—Oh no.

.

Respiré hondo y miré hacia el frente, sabiendo que era el gran día. Bella se había quedado a dormir con Todd para molestarme y hacerme extrañarla. Y le había dado resultado, porque yo no dejaba de tocar la rejilla del yate, mirando hacia el frente, con el atardecer a menos de dos horas de hacer su aparición.

—Hola, cariño —susurró mi madre, caminando con su vestido elegante.

—Mamá, qué guapa.

Me acarició las mejillas y suspiró.

—Me parece un día tan mágico, mira que sol tan bonito.

—¿Crees que a Bella le guste?

Mamá miró hacia el puente, que ya estaba decorado para ella. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió.

—¿Gustarle? ¡La volverá loca! Hijo… Es increíble cuánto la amas, jamás te había visto así, no desde que la conociste.

Apreté los labios.

—¿Pudiste verla? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo es el vestido?

Se rio.

—No te lo diré, porque eso es un secreto.

—Mamá —supliqué.

—No uses ese tono de voz conmigo, no funcionará.

—La única certeza es que está hermosa —afirmó papá, evadiendo a uno de los mozos.

—La extraño, no me acostumbro a pasar lejos de ella, me volveré loco.

Estaba ansioso. Mucho. Solo quería verla usar el vestido que me había ocultado toda la semana y poder tenerla entre mis brazos mientras mirábamos el atardecer. Se me aceleraba el corazón ante el tiempo que faltaba para que eso sucediera.

—Todos comienzan a llegar y ella no…

—Tranquilo —insistió papá—. Ella llegará.

—¿Y si no?

Los dos se rieron.

—Que lo hará.

Me sudaban las manos.

—¿Cuánto queda?

—Una hora.

—Es mucho.

—¡Ya!

Me reí.

—Lo siento. ¿Pueden decirle que la amo? Por favor.

—Descuida, yo lo haré —afirmó Trace, guiñándome un ojo.

Le sonreí.

 **Bella POV**

Miré a la flor durante varios segundos, sin saber de qué manera respirar. Sentía que podía desmayarme ahora.

Era nuestro gran día, la formalización legal de todo el amor que sentíamos, pero a pesar de que no era nuestra primera vez, hoy íbamos a gritárselo al mundo sin miedo.

—¿Ya estás…? —Venía entrando papá. Su voz fue apagándose mientras me miraba.

—¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó Sue, aplaudiendo entusiasta mientras Rose y Alice terminaban de peinarme.

Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos al instante y eso influyó a que también quisiera llorar.

—No, no la hagas llorar, Charlie —le suplicó Rose con un puchero—, se arruinará el maquillaje.

—Dejemos las lágrimas para después —añadió Alice, molestándome.

—Al diablo, hija, estás hermosa incluso sin él —respondió papá, agachándose delante de mí—. No pensé que llegaría este momento tan pronto.

Suspiré.

—Ya tengo veintisiete, no soy tan pequeña —le dije medio riendo para calmar la emoción.

—Seguirás siendo mi niñita aunque cumplas ochenta.

—Oh, papá —gemí, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Sabes que así será.

Respiró hondo para no ponerse a lloriquear y me tomó la mano con cariño.

—Te está esperando ya, parece muy nervioso, creo que se desmayará —me comentó.

Tragué y sentí un remolino en mi interior.

—Sí, tengo que ir a verlo —murmuré, levantándome de la silla con torpeza—. Si sigo demorándome se pondrá más nervioso. Ya lo extraño.

—Tranquila, Edward no escapará. —Rio Sue, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros—. Te falta esto.

Me mostró el collar, la esmeralda que Edward me regaló.

—¡No!, casi lo olvido, lo siento. —Me di la vuelta y ella me lo puso de manera lenta en el cuello.

—Sé que estás nerviosa, pero te prometo que todo será maravilloso —me dijo Sue al oído.

—Gracias por todo, Sue, y a ustedes Rose, Alice, papá… A todos. Sé que me veo muy nerviosa, pero estoy feliz. —Suspiré—. Creo que es momento.

—¡Los zapatos! —exclamó mi mejor amiga mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de manera rápida.

—¡Cabeza loca! —le siguió Alice, ayudándome a ponérmelos.

Con la panza me costaba.

—Iré a por Todd y darle las flores —nos comentó Sue, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Luego de ponerme los tacones, me tiritaban las rodillas, por lo que me erguí de inmediato.

—Edward es muy afortunado —exclamó papá—. Y tú también.

Boté el aire y miré hacia la ventana, sintiendo la música desde las afueras del yate, donde me esperaba un camino especialmente para mí.

—Vamos —le dije.

Me tendió su brazo y yo lo agarré firme, usando mi temple para caminar. En medio del recorrido me enfrenté al espejo y entonces vi mi reflejo, maravillándome una vez más con mi vestido. Era largo y poco vaporoso, muy sencillo y a mi estilo. Había decidido que no quería algo blanco, por lo que éste era de un suave rosa pálido, repleto de destellos en los pétalos bordados, simulando un camino de florecillas silvestres. No estaba de más decir que el amarillo estaba presente en algunas partes, lo que iluminaba por completo toda mi silueta. Mis hombros y cuello estaban desnudos y el inicio de mis senos se veía tras un escote en V, sencillo y brillante. Mi barriga se veía despampanante, como si Lizzie quisiera ser la reina de la fiesta.

—Rose te ha dejado un peinado perfecto —destacó papá—. Y ni qué decir de cómo te ayudó también Alice.

Y lo era, pues me había hecho un pequeño camino de trencitas en lo alto de la cabeza con lirios del valle pequeñitos en el cabello.

—Es todo como quería, sin lujos, solo colores —destaqué, mirando mi ramo de flores con un arcoíris intenso.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí la balada que Edward y yo escuchábamos sin parar, un instrumental de Elvis que me volvía loca. Eso significaba que ya estábamos en medio de la parada. No quise pensar mucho y seguí mi camino junto a papá, mirando a mi alrededor. Cuando llegamos me sorprendí de cómo todos estaban sentados, esperándonos. En el momento en que Todd llegó con Sue, lanzando pétalos de diversos colores, todos comenzaron a levantarse, ansiosos por verme llegar.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —le dije a papá.

—Respira.

Me reí de forma nerviosa y entonces miré los detalles de la decoración, de la cual se había encargado precisamente Edward.

—Es perfecto —murmuré con la garganta ennudecida.

—Y ahí está él —me susurró.

Casi se me escapa un suspiro. Él estaba mirando con las manos juntas entre sí, usando un traje azul oscuro entallado; parecía que estaba hecho para su cuerpo. Me enternecí al ver que, justo en la parte izquierda de su tórax, había una flor idéntica a las que adornaban mi cabeza. Edward finalmente me vio y una sonrisa preciosa se le dibujó en la cara, tanto que mis rodillas por poco cedieron. Estaba tan guapo, tanto que por poco corro hasta sus brazos.

—Hola, Edward —saludó mi padre cuando llegamos a nuestro destino—. Te quiero, cariño —me susurró, yéndose hacia las sillas de la primera fila junto a Sue y a mis hermanos y sus esposas.

Mi cobrizo estaba mudo y solo saludó con la cabeza, para luego mirarme de pies a cabeza sin parar, como si no tuviera palabras para decirme.

—Te ves… —Pestañeó y buscó mi mano.

Edward se aferró a mi agarre, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Este vestido es… Por Dios, qué hermosa te ves —susurró, pestañeando al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí.

—No puedo creer que estemos aquí —murmuré.

Tragó y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes.

—Yo tampoco. Parece un sueño.

El juez llamó nuestra atención con una sonrisilla pícara, trayéndonos devuelta a la realidad. Su discurso fue sincero y nos recordó el valor e importancia del matrimonio, lo que apenas escuchaba porque estaba perdida en la forma en que Edward me estaba mirando. Él tomó mis manos por un momento, pero no soportó mucho hasta que me acercó más, teniéndome entre sus brazos.

—Sr. Edward Cullen, ¿quiere decir algo? —preguntó el juez.

Mi Bombón sonrió.

—Hay tanto que quiero decir y siento que ya lo he dicho todo.

—Dilo —insté.

Me acarició la mejilla con su pulgar y luego juntó su frente con la mía.

—Bella… ¿Sabes qué pienso cuando te miro? Que no me imagino sin ti. Llegaste a mi mundo de sorpresa e hiciste que todo comenzara a tener sentido, cada color, cada aroma, cada recuerdo… ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti si me has instado a aprender a hacer más por todo mi alrededor? Decirte que te amo es simplemente una palabra que no define todo lo que significas en este hombre lleno de cicatrices, qué ganas tengo de mostrarte el mundo que me regalas a través de mis ojos, de mis recuerdos, de todos mis sentidos. Seguimos en un camino amplio, uno que no nos define, porque constantemente estamos aprendiendo, y sé que cada día que pase tú estarás a mi lado, regalándome esa energía vital que siempre estás brindándome y dándome un mundo de colores y alegría que tanto es parte de ti. Te amo, te amo y te amo, lo diré tantas veces que te aburrirás de escucharlo. Eres mi Flor de Colores, el amor de mi vida.

Tragué con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Desea decir algo, Srta. Swan? —preguntó el juez, esta vez mirándome.

Boté el aire.

—Yo… lo siento, no quiero llorar, pero sabes que es difícil, Lizzie me hace más sensible. —Sentí que todos estaban riéndose—. Pero… ¿no me conoces así, sintiendo las emociones a flor de piel? Mi Bombón, aún recuerdo cuando te vi la primera vez y sentí que caía a un abismo, me pareciste el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Y sorpresa, dentro de ti había un increíble ser humano que, aunque no lo creas, me ha enseñado más que nadie en esta vida. Durante tanto tiempo me dijiste lo que pensabas de ti y yo imploraba porque te amaras como yo te amo, y sé que ha sido difícil, pero hoy crees en ti. Estoy tan orgullosa, mi amor, de que un hombre como tú sea quien me acompañe el resto de mis días. Estaré eternamente enamorada de ti, porque así como nos propusimos seguir conquistándonos, es contigo con quien quiero compartir lo que nos depare a futuro. Te amo y nunca me aburriré de decírtelo ni de escucharlo, porque es algo que siempre sentiré y siempre llevaré conmigo. Te amo, mi Bombón, gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz que existe.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de este día que nos uniría para siempre.

—Te regalo el atardecer y todos los amaneceres juntos, mi Flor de Colores —dijo, mostrándome la inmensidad del agua que estaba debajo de nosotros, y sí, de cómo nos acercábamos al famoso puente sevillano. Lo habían decorado para la ocasión y en unos minutos pasaríamos por ahí, con las flores a nuestro alrededor.

Yo estaba a punto de llorar.

El juez comenzó a hacer las preguntas y mi corazón latió tan deprisa que tuve que sujetarme de él, mientras sentía que Lizzie se movía en mi interior.

—Sí, acepto a Bella como mi esposa —respondió él sin titubeos.

Mi barbilla tembló.

Tomó mi mano y puso el anillo en mi dedo, rozando de forma lenta mi piel.

—Sí, acepto —respondí con firmeza, sin espacio a la duda, pues era lo que más quería.

Una vez que puse el anillo en su dedo, nos quedamos mirando con las emociones intensas en nuestra piel.

—Los declaro marido y mujer —finalizó el juez.

Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de seguir escuchando, solo seguí mirándolo, acercándome a sus labios para poder besarlo con fervor. Edward me sostuvo la barbilla y luego la pasión le hizo bajar las manos hasta mi cintura, la que aprisionó con sus fuertes dedos, manteniéndome en medio de una nube, varios pies sobre el suelo.

—Mira hacia allá —me susurró, apuntándome hacia adelante.

Cuando miré, vi cómo el yate iba pasando por el puente. Fue maravilloso. Pero, antes de siquiera poder pestañear, nos vi envueltos en los pétalos de flores que caían desde ahí arriba.

—Te amo, Sra. Cullen —masculló, volviendo a besarme.

Yo puse mis brazos en su cuello y me dejé llevar. Sin embargo, di un brinco cuando Lizzie me dio una fuerte patada.

—Dios mío, me ha pateado —gemí.

Edward se puso a reír mientras los demás también lo hacían.

—Es una pequeña muy fuerte —añadió—. Como tú.

Me abrazó y yo me cobijé con él, volviéndonos a besar mientras los aplausos y vítores ensordecedores llenaban el lugar.

—Te amo —repitió—, y soy tan feliz contigo.

—Te amo —respondí.

Y sí, también era feliz.

.

La cálida música parecía una ensoñación suave y lenta, sumado al ruido de las risas y conversaciones.

—Aún no puedo creer que seas mi esposa, y ya llevamos dos bodas —me susurró al oído.

Me eché a reír y me giré para meter mis piernas entre las suyas.

—Pues créelo. —Le moneé mi anillo y él me mostró el suyo, muy divertido—. Qué marido tan guapo tengo.

Me depositó un beso cálido en la frente y entonces comenzó a bajar. Yo cerré los ojos de inmensa felicidad.

—Queremos invitar a nuestros novios a bailar —exclamó el animador mientras se entonaba una bella canción… Esa de Elvis que le canté mientras nos conocíamos en el crucero. Me sonrojé de tan solo recordar lo que significaba aquello. Ahí nos acostamos por primera vez, ahí él vio lo mío y yo lo suyo, ahí sentimos lo que nos provocábamos, la manera en la que nos uníamos, y sí, sin saber que luego aquello iba a repetirse de mil maneras posibles hasta cómo nos encontrábamos ahora.

—Oh no, ¿tú tenías planeado ponerla?

Sonrió.

—Sí, recuerdo cuando me cantaste como si fuese ayer.

—Edward. —Me reí.

Se levantó ante los ojos expectantes de todos y me ofreció su mano como un príncipe.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, Sra. Cullen?

Lo miré divertida.

—Pieza concedida, Sr. Cullen —le respondí, tomándola con fuerza.

Nos unimos con delicadeza en medio de la pista, con las luces entre los rosales sobre nuestras cabezas. El viento movió nuestros cabellos, pero nada importaba, no sentíamos frío.

—Cántame —me pidió al oído.

—¿Aquí?

—No me digas que sientes vergüenza, no te creeré.

Arrugué la nariz.

—No puedo engañarte.

—Nunca.

Tomé aire y apoyé mi barbilla en su pecho, acurrucándome junto a él. Edward entrelazó sus dedos en mis cabellos y me abrazó aún más mientras nos movíamos en una suave danza. Para entonces, mi cantar fue automático, dejando fluir la melodía tras mis labios. Él me sostenía cada vez más fuerte, recomponiéndome y haciéndome suya con su calor, situándome a esa noche en la que bailamos y nos llenamos de una pasión descarnada que hasta el día de hoy no cambiaba en absoluto, sino que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Quiero que me cantes siempre —suplicó.

—Cuando quieras, mi amor.

Buscó mis labios y yo cerré los ojos, suspirando de por medio, disfrutando de su sabor. Nuestra intensidad iba a sonrojar a todos los presentes, ¿pero a quién carajos le importaba? Yo no quería ocultar nada, solo dejarme llevar, disfrutar de mi amor.

—Te quiero conmigo toda la vida que se nos permita, mi Flor, toda —susurró, juntando su frente con la mía—. Tú y mi pequeña.

Sentí su mano en mi barriga y yo inmediatamente percibí cómo Elizabeth se acomodaba en mi interior y pegaba el culito a la parte en la que él tocaba.

—Ella te ha sentido —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

Cada vez que le decía algo similar, mi Bombón me miraba con los ojos a punto del llanto.

—Las amo —afirmó—, no sabes cuánto.

Sonreí y seguí bailando con él, cerrando los ojos a la par, envolviéndome de amor.

—Siento interrumpir —comentó papá, carraspeando luego—. Pero me gustaría bailar con mi hija, ¿puedo?

Nosotros nos reímos y yo finalmente rodé los ojos.

—Claro, papá, pero vete acostumbrando a los besos, no creo que me los aguante —le recordé.

—Ni yo —añadió mi cobrizo.

Él bufó, asumiéndolo de a poco.

—Te quiero —le dije.

Sonrió.

Tomó mi mano y comenzó a bailar, mientras que Edward lo hacía con su madre, quien sonreía de llana felicidad.

—Estás tan grande —destacó papá.

Me reí.

—Ya tengo veintiocho, asúmelo.

—Estoy comenzando a hacerlo, por fin, pero es difícil, te hice adulta demasiado temprano y…

—No tienes que decir más, papá, te entiendo y te perdono, ya lo sabes.

Me dio un abrazo.

—Estoy feliz por ti, que nunca se te olvide, y estoy tan ansioso por mi nieta. ¡Ahora tendré dos! ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

Carcajeé.

—Serán muy amigos, ya lo verás.

Me besó la frente y yo suspiré, más tranquila y en paz.

.

—Hey, tienen un postre fenomenal —exclamó Trace, apoyado en mi mesa de manera despreocupada.

—Te puedo dar el dato para tu boda —lo molestó Edward—. ¿Qué me dices, Lucas?

Lucas, un afroamericano guapísimo que había conocido gracias a nuestra nueva compañía, le guiñó un ojo en respuesta. Ya llevaban unos cuantos meses y mi mejor amigo estaba muy enamorado. Sólo esperaba que esta vez fuese el correcto, pues ya había sufrido suficiente por un amor no correspondido.

—Ya verás cuando te invite, será un buen postre, te lo apuesto —le indicó mi amigo.

—Bien, será una apuesta —señaló mi esposo, apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

De pronto, sentimos el sonido de un golpe contra una copa, lo que llamó nuestra atención. Era papá, parado en la pista con un micrófono en la mano.

—Hola, ¿me escuchan? H-hola —dijo de forma torpe, haciendo que el aparato emitiera un sonido nada agradable. Su rostro incómodo nos hizo reír a todos—. Soy un asco para esto, lo siento. Pero bueno, quiero felicitar a los novios, Bella, mi hija y Edward, mi yerno. —Suspiró y yo miré a todos los que me rodeaban, pendientes de lo que iba a decir—. Sé que he sido duro con ustedes, todos quienes han conocido su historia desde el fondo saben que hasta pude ser el villano. Cuando supe lo que habían vivido juntos reaccioné muy mal, y me avergüenza confesar que hasta usé la violencia en contra del hombre que más ha amado mi hija. No me es grato siquiera recordarlo.

Edward bajó la mirada, pero se mantuvo con altura de miras, sin ahondar y menos juzgar. Nuestras manos se mantuvieron entrelazadas y quietas sobre la mesa, inseparables.

—No tengo defensa para lo que hice y por eso, ante mi hija y ante todos, quiero pedirte perdón, Edward, ahora eres mi familia y no puedo quedarme con esto dentro.

Mi cobrizo levantó la copa con su mano libre, aceptándolas enseguida.

—Eres un buen hombre y no puedo estar más tranquilo de saber que mi hijita, mi única mujer, estará con alguien como tú, un hombre capaz de cruzar muchas adversidades con tal de estar con ella. —Su voz fue bajando de a poco y entonces me miró—. Hija, ya no queda mucho que decirnos, solo me queda desear que sigas siendo feliz, porque nunca te he visto más viva que ahora, solo doy gracias a Dios por mantenerte conmigo y hacerme testigo de todos tus logros. Que sean felices y que vivan los novios.

Todos aplaudieron y en el instante, mi cobrizo se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas? —inquirí.

—Quiero decirte algo.

Me dejó perpleja, yéndose hacia el centro de la pista para tomar el micrófono.

—Buenas noches —saludó—, espero estén teniendo una buena velada, tanto como la estoy teniendo yo. —Suspiró—. Hoy es un día especial, uno que no creí poder vivir con tal intensidad. Es mágico poder sentirlo. Y te veo desde aquí, usando ese vestido maravilloso y no puedo caber en todo este amor que siento por ti.

Me sonrojé mientras todos emitían sonidos de alegría, ternura y entusiasmo frente a las palabras de Edward.

—Cada segundo me pregunto si esto es un sueño, si tú, cariño, eres parte de él, porque… no puedo creer que una mujer como tú sea mi esposa. Sé que esto es sólo la formalización de nuestro tiempo ya juntos, que sólo cambiará nuestro estado ante la ley mas no la aventura que ya hemos vivido, llena de amor, pasión y amistad, pero lo necesitábamos, queríamos hacerlo. —Volvió a suspirar, esta vez fue uno muy largo—. Esta increíble mujer es mi esposa. —Sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior—. Bella, mi amor, me haces feliz, de verdad lo haces y no puedo esperar a gritar cuanto sea posible que quiero quedarme a tu lado para amarte, protegerte, apoyarte y acompañarte hasta que nos veamos en otra vida. Y tal como me dijiste, solo toma mi mano y caminemos juntos, no la sueltes, porque juntos seguiremos construyendo este camino de sueños e ilusiones. Te amo.

Sentí que me corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas y yo rápidamente me las limpié de la cara, un tanto avergonzada de que me vieran así.

—Te amo —le dije, levantándome para ir con él.

Cuando me recibió sentí lo mismo que él acababa de decir, esa misma incredulidad de saber que este hombre era mi esposo y el mismo propósito de querernos sin miedo al futuro. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Era inmensamente feliz y no imaginaba qué podía darme aún más.

Nos besamos, llamando la atención de todos los demás, que seguían felices por nosotros, y entonces volvimos a bailar junto a tanta gente a nuestro alrededor.

—Hey, ¿puedo bailar contigo? —me preguntó Jasper, quien venía con Alice.

Edward miró a su sobrina con esos ojitos llenos de calma y finalmente accedió.

—Te ves tan linda —destacó Alice antes de irse—. Y lo amas muchísimo. Lizzie está tan grande y…

Sus ojos brillaron por llanto acumulado.

—Gracias por nombrarla así, mamá estaría dichosa.

Edward tragó y Alice, sin esperar mucho, me dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

—Espero que hagamos una noche de chicas algún día, como en los viejos tiempos.

Me reí mientras la veía irse con Edward.

—¿Y? ¿Me concedes la pieza? —preguntó Jass, jugando con mi cabello.

—Claro que sí.

Cuando bailamos, me sentí tan conectada con él, como cuando éramos pequeños.

—Cuando te veía ahí, bailando con Edward, fue inevitable pensar en cuando jugábamos juntos —susurró—. Estamos tan adultos, tendré una sobrinita más y… —Suspiró—. Verte feliz es el propósito que todos nosotros debimos tener, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para mantenerlo en nuestras convicciones.

—Jamás es tarde, Jasper, jamás.

.

Todd estaba en los brazos de Edward, despidiéndolo mientras Ángela y Ben me acomodaban las cosas a la entrada del yate. Mi gran amiga no daba más de la emoción al saber que mi esposo y yo nos iríamos a Grecia en menos de una hora.

—¡Tienes que llevarme! —le dijo a Ben, cruzándose de brazos.

Mi amigo se rio y le besó la mejilla.

—Pues será el próximo destino.

Yo estaba un poquito cansada y Tanya corrió a _obligarme_ a que me sentara en una silla mientras me daba aire con su abanico.

—Lizzie está pesada, ¿eh? —me comentó, guiñándome un ojo.

—¡Y la ves tan chiquita!

Se rio.

Edward recibió la llamada correcta y le dio un último beso en los cabellos a Todd, se acercó a sus padres y luego a mí, ayudándome a levantarme.

—Nos vamos, mi amor —dijo, besándome los nudillos.

Estábamos muy acaramelados y no queríamos separarnos.

Me despedí de toda la gente que amaba, todos aquellos que querían que fuera feliz. Desde papá, mis hermanos, Sue, mis amigos y mis suegros.

—Avísennos cuando estén allá, ¿bien? —dijo Esme con severidad—, no quiero preocuparme en vano.

—Mamá, es solo un viaje en avión más —le recordó Edward.

—Ya lo sé, ¡pero me preocupo!

Nos reímos y Carlisle le besó la frente para que se calmara.

Cuando vimos el coche a la espera de llevarnos al aeropuerto, nos alejamos de los demás para ir a nuestra luna de miel. Me sorprendí de ver que lanzaban pétalos de flores sobre nosotros, los que caían por el viento al río. Me sentí en un cuento de hadas. Al acomodarnos en los asientos, vi cómo Rose lloraba a moco tendido mientras mi papá y los padres de Edward nos veían con orgullo, uno que al fin nos dejaba en paz.

—¿Lista para dos semanas de amor? —me susurró.

—Más que lista, mi Bombón —respondí.

Me besó.

Mientras nos íbamos al aeropuerto, me acomodé suavemente en el hombro de mi esposo, que no tardó en rodearme con su brazo y hundir sus labios en mis cabellos.

—Lizzie se quedó dormida. Creo que disfrutó de la fiesta —dije.

Edward rozaba mi barriga redonda con sus dedos.

—Pronto estará corriendo, cuando su padrino se case.

Reí.

—Que así sea.

.

Llegamos al aeropuerto cuando ya pasaba de las tres de la madrugada. Como estaba con mocasines, ya tenía algo descansados los pies, pero me dolía un poco la espalda. Lizzie era un torbellino cuando quería, y ahora había despertado.

Edward se había ido a comprar algo para mí en la zona de espera del avión, sabiendo que mi antojo por el chocolate no iba a acabar nunca, así que me acomodé en el sofá y mientras acariciaba a Lizzie, miré a la televisión de forma natural. Estaba en CNN.

No le habría tomado importancia de no haber sido porque, de improviso, me di cuenta que hablaban de un importante empresario y contador, quien había sido acusado de ser parte de un gran robo para una de las salmoneras más grandes del mundo.

Era Aro.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a la televisión, que estaba colgada a la pared de la zona de espera, intentando escuchar lo que decían.

—" _(…) Fue encontrado muerto en su celda hace aproximadamente dos horas, cuando él le había declarado a su abogado defensor que iba a dar los nombres de todos los que estaban dentro de la inmensa red…_ "

Oh Dios mío.

Aro estaba muerto.

Dios.

Habían asesinado a Aro.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya estamos en recta final y sí, se acabará pronto. Primero, una disculpa de corazón por la demora, como leyeron en la carta que les dejé hace unos días, ahí tienen la respuesta a todo. Gracias por sus palabras y todo lo lindo que me han escrito, significa mucho para mí. ¿Qué piensan de la relación que están forjando todos como familia? ¿De la manera en que Alice, Charlie y Jasper han podido acompañar a los novios en su gran día? Han tenido conversación intensas y llenas de verdad. ¿Y qué mejor que la boda? Ellos ya se sentían casados, pero esta vez reafirmaron cuánto se aman, y ni hablar de cómo Lizzie crece sin parar. Pronto la conoceremos, ¿están expectantes? ¿Y qué me dicen del final? ¿Quién fue el causante de ese destino para Aro? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black, Jenni98isa, Yoliki, ariyasy, Nelly McCarthy, Pancardo, Rose Hernndez, Fernanda javiera, PatyMC, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, camilitha cullen, Valevalverde57, Brenda Cullenn, Isabelfromnowon, CazaDragones, patymdn, Lore562, freedom2604, AnabellaCS, miop, Abigail, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, DanitLuna, Andre22twi, LicetSalvatore, calia19, Rero96, Dania, Liz Vidal, katyta94, Valeeecu, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, zary65, Gladys Nilda, krisr0405, cavendano13, Maribel 1925, SeguidoradeChile, Kamile PattzCullen, lauritacullenswan, Noriitha, lindys ortiz, carlita16, Diana2GT, nicomartin, twilightter, Belli swan dwyer, Milacaceres11039, Damaris14, NarMaVeg, valentinadelafuente, Jeli, Kora, debynoe12, Liliana Macias, Luisa huiniguir, catableu, Tereyasha Mooz, Stella mio, Twilightsecretlove, andreamar00, LizMaratzza, Roxy de roca, selenne88, sueosliterarios, Robaddict18, FlorVillu, Ferchis25, Nat Cullen, Tina Lightwood, MaleCullen, Diana, VeroPB97, Flor Santana, NaNYs SANZ, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Chiqui Covet, Fernanda21, JMMA, Sabrina, rjnavajas, Ana karina, Ceci Machin, BreezeCullenSwan, PanchiiM, Mayraargo25, Elmi, johanna22, VeroG, Dominic Muoz Leiva, AndreaSL, seelie lune, Mar91, mahindarink05, MariaL8, Smedina, Esal, Srtita Cullen Brandon, kathlenayala, fathyhurtado, lucha015, kaja0507, florcitacullen1, amedina6887, cary, Hanna D. L, Retia, Gabi, Jocelyn, georginiuxa, AstridCP, isbella cullen's swan, Mela Masen, Francisca Moreno, Markeniris, Gibel, Vanina Iliana, caritofornasier, beakis, Salveelatun, sool21, SerenytyCullen, Alimrobsten, joabruno, Robaddict18, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Yese, jupy, Santa, TashaRosario, Tecupi, lunadragneel15, Angelus285, Reva4,Coni, PauStraccie, torrespera172, Adriu, Claribel, bealnum, Maydi94, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Maye, angryc, DarkMak31, Lothrine, Teresa Aguirre y Guest, espero leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias que ustedes me dan es infinitamente gratificante, no tienen idea de cuánto y de lo que significa justo ahora, en serio_**

 ** _Recuerden que si dejan su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	57. Capítulo 54: Sanar por completo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: My Love – Sia**

 **Capítulo dedicado a mis lectoras del mes: cavendano13, Liz Vidal y Noriitha**

 **.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 54:**

 **Sanar por completo**

" _Mi amor, déjate llevar_

 _Late dentro de mí_

 _(…) Mi amor, has encontrado la paz que buscabas para ser libre_

 _Diste todo de ti_

 _(…) Me amaste fielmente_

 _Me enseñaste el honor, lo hiciste por mí_

 _(…) Ahora soy fuerte, me diste todo_

 _(…) Mi amor, mira lo que puedes hacer_

 _Estoy reponiéndome_

 _Estaré contigo_

 _(…) Me diste tu corazón y yo pregunté '¿quieres bailar conmigo?'_

 _(…) No voy a renunciar a este amor…"_

Tuve que tragar para calmar la sorpresa de saber lo que estaba viendo en televisión.

Habían asesinado a Aro.

—" _(…) Las autoridades no descartan la teoría del suicidio…_ "

No, no creía que él pudiera hacer algo así si su intención, según el abogado, era declarar.

Por Dios, qué turbio todo. No podía creerlo, de verdad me parecía surrealista.

—Hey, mi amor, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Edward, corriendo hacia mí mientras yo me sostenía de la pared.

No pude responder y seguí mirando hacia el frente, donde la noticia seguía dando que hablar. Cuando Edward vio aquello, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano a los labios y luego girarse hacia mí.

—Maldita sea, esto es terrible —susurró, abrazándome.

—Se está poniendo tan horrible.

—Lo sé.

Tragué y él aprovechó la instancia de tomarme las mejillas con sus manos.

—¿Es muy tarde para decirte que no quiero verte más en esto? —preguntó.

Miré hacia el suelo.

—Edward…

—Eres blanco, mi amor, si ponen el ojo en ti, ¿qué voy a hacer? Lo eres todo para mí, pronto tendremos a Lizzie, no quiero…

—Shh… Nada va a suceder, ¿bien? —Respiré hondo—. Si te parece mejor, mi trabajo quedará en pausa por unos meses, hasta que Lizzie esté crecidita.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Mi amor…

—Descuida. No arruinemos nuestra luna de miel, ¿sí?

Tomó aire y asintió, dándome una sonrisa más tranquila.

—Es hora de subir a ese vuelo.

—Vamos.

Estaríamos dos breves semanas en Mykonos. No tenía idea cómo era ese lugar, así que nublé todas mis preocupaciones y me volqué en vivir mi vida de casada con mi hombre, mi hermoso Bombón.

El viaje a Grecia era algo largo para mi vientre, pero Lizzie soportó muy bien y durmió todo el viaje. Estuve durante todo el trayecto escribiendo mientras Edward dormía en mi hombro. Me volqué de forma concentrada en lo que quería seguirle comunicando a Elizabeth, como si nuevamente lleváramos una conversación las dos. Era algo que me tranquilizaba de una manera abismante. Su sobrina iba a saber de ella siempre.

Llegando a Grecia la que se quedó dormida fui yo. Desperté con el calor del lugar y la brisa extrañamente diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido. La primera imagen que vi fue a Edward, que me contemplaba con una sonrisa pacífica y brillante de felicidad.

—Ya estamos aquí —susurró, acariciándome la barriga.

Giré mi cabeza y vi la ventanilla, sorprendida con el agua que rodeaba a la ciudad. Por Dios, ¡era demencial!

—Santo cielo, Edward.

—Lo sé —murmuró, pasando su mano por mi muslo—. Sabía que te gustaría.

—Tú y tus sorpresas que me vuelven loca.

Entre besos tuvimos que levantarnos y pisar suelo greco, lo que era fantástico. El aeropuerto no era tan especial, al menos no hasta que salimos de ahí y el coche nos llevó hasta el hotel. Mientras, miraba hacia el paisaje, impresionada con la belleza de la ciudad, completamente colorida y con el contraste del mar frente a las fachadas frescas, Edward me repartía más besos hambrientos, haciéndome cosquillas y sentir el estremecer de mis entrañas.

—Cada vez que te miro con Lizzie me gustas más —murmuró, ronroneando.

—¿Será que te gusto más gordita? —le pregunté.

Se rio.

—No, es tu brillo, lo que emanas. Estás llena de vida y eso me fascinó de ti la primera vez que te vi. Con nuestra hija lo estás aún más y me vuelvo loco por ti.

Jugueteé con él y le di otro beso más.

Cuando el chofer nos dejó en el hotel, sentía que volaba por los aires. Era un lugar tan lindo, tan… maravilloso. Quería llorar.

—Maldición, Edward, es tan lindo —exclamé, parada frente al inmenso lugar, rodeado por completo de agua.

—Lo siento si crees que siempre busco el agua como pasatiempo, pero me conecta a ti de mil maneras.

—No lo sientas, ¡me fascina!

Corrí con mi barriga, dispuesta a acercarme a la entrada, que tenía la vista más espectacular de Mykonos.

Me puse un vestido amarillo con florecillas, que se movía de manera viva al son del viento. Miré mi habitación de hotel, maravillosamente amplia y clara, con las paredes de completo cristal y el agua en todos los rincones. Mi hombre me esperaba afuera, parado contra las vallas del muelle, uno completamente hecho para nosotros. Vestía una camisa de lino blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color, acentuando el tono de su cabello y sí, el de sus ojos, que me seguían mientras acortaba el espacio entre los dos. Me puse de puntillas, descalza y muy chiquita, y él me abrazó.

—¿Quiere comenzar una linda luna de miel con su esposo, Sra. Cullen? —me preguntó al oído.

Sonreí.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondí, cerrando mis ojos mientras lo olía.

Al instante, Lizzie comenzó a moverse, pateando y alzando sus manitas.

—Auch. ¡Lizzie! —exclamé, acariciándome.

Edward se largó a reír.

—Bueno, digamos que a la luna de miel se nos agrega una intrusa.

—Y vaya que la amamos.

.

Cualquiera diría que estar de siete meses recién cumplidos era un impedimento para perderme una luna de miel fascinante con mi guapo y terriblemente increíble esposo pero no, porque aquí estaba, parada en medio de la fiesta en la playa con un zumo y un popote en mis labios. Me había puesto una flor en los cabellos, recordando nuestros momentos y luciendo mi anillo. Me quedé mirando el hermoso mar de Mykonos. Desde allí podía ver los peces gracias a la luz de la luna.

—Si tan solo te imaginaras cómo nos conocimos papá y yo —susurré, tocándome el vientre.

Yo usaba otro de mis vestidos, uno francamente hermoso. Me lo había regalado Edward hace un par de meses, pidiéndome que lo usara cuando quisiera volverlo loco. Y aquí estaba, queriendo precisamente eso.

—A veces pienso que fue un flechazo a primera vista, un… sinfín de emociones que al principio no pude calificar. Pero ahí estaba, en medio de todas esas personas, siendo único para mí. —Mientras hablaba, yo hacía recorridos por Lizzie, que se acomodaba dentro de mí. Era una sensación que siempre quería atesorar, porque sería irrepetible y único—. ¿Cómo iba a negarme al Bombón Maduro? Me tuvo en sus manos antes de que siquiera pudiera pestañear. Es un tramposo y me robó todo mi dinero…

—¿Por qué le cuentas todas esas cosas a nuestra hija? —me preguntó, sacándome un respingo.

Estaba detrás de mí y casi podía apostar a que sonreía.

Al girarme y ver su hermosa sonrisa, lo primero que hice fue suspirar, mientras que Edward se quedó contemplándome como si fuera la única en el lugar, eso que siempre hacía con sus ojos brillantes me ponía nerviosa y me ruborizaba como la primera vez.

—Solo estoy siendo sincera. Eres un tramposo y lo sabes.

—¿Yo? —Rio, tomándome de las caderas y juntándome con él tanto como Lizzie nos permitió—. Pequeña malhablada. —Tiró de mi barbilla, muy juguetón.

—¡Hey! —Carcajeé.

—¿Te animas a bailar? Somos recién casados, ¿recuerdas?

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Luzco bien para mi segunda noche de bodas? ¿Parezco suficientemente virginal? —inquirí, jugueteando.

Edward volvió a reírse y me dio un beso.

—Sorpréndeme en la pista.

La música en vivo era fabulosa. No entendía qué decían pero todo era fiesta y alegría. El calor era delicioso junto a la brisa del mar, las personas reían y hacían una danza a su estilo, mientras sentía cómo el agua nos rodeaba de forma solemne. Edward me dio un giro mientras juntaba su pecho con mi espalda, pasando su mano por nuestra hija, pero luego subiendo a medida que sus labios iban pasando por mi cuello.

—Te amo —susurró en mi oído.

—Y yo te amo a ti —le respondí.

—Tengo la mejor esposa que podría imaginar nunca —siguió diciendo mientras yo me daba la vuelta.

—¿Ah sí? —le jugueteé, moviéndome mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Sí. ¿No me crees?

—Claro que te creo. Llegué a mejorar tu mundo, a que sí. Desde ese crucero, confiésamelo.

Sus ojos pasaron por muchas emociones a la vez, lo que por un segundo hizo que me preguntara si había algo más que no me había dicho, pero preferí seguir bailando junto a él.

—¿Sabes algo? —siguió diciendo—. Aunque quieras negarlo, eres un blanco para muchos ojos nuevamente. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez? No dejaban de mirarte y aunque apenas te conocía, lo único que quería era que supieran que yo estaba ahí, dispuesto a hacerte disfrutar y disfrutar de ti. Tu encanto, tu hermosura y todo lo que emanas nunca se irá, porque esos mismos ojos siguen lo que haces, como si fueras un imán para todos.

Le acaricié las mejillas y luego los labios, haciéndole cerrar los ojos unos minutos. Mirarle la barba a punto de crecer, sus expresiones serenas y algunas leves marcas de la edad, hacían que suspirara como una adolescente.

—Hay algo que tampoco ha cambiado de eso —murmuré.

—¿Qué?

—Que solo quiero estar contigo.

Pestañeó y luego sonrió.

—¿Eso pensabas en esa primera cita que tuvimos, antes que cantaras karaoke?

Me sonrojé.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Vamos, estabas increíble. Creo que ahí me enamoré de ti.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy hablando en serio. A veces siento que fue ahí, cuando te vi cantar, que me enamoré de ti.

Arqueé las cejas.

—La única certeza que tengo es que los días pasan y esto se acrecienta. Y que, además, agradezco a Dios porque tú llegaste a mi vida en ese momento o todo habría sido diferente.

Tragué.

—¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera, Edward? —inquirí.

—¿Quieres ir a recorrer la playa junto a mí?

Asentí.

Tomó mi mano y miró nuestros anillos, instándome a caminar.

Él se quedó en silencio mientras pasábamos por las inmensas inmediaciones del sitio, algo de ensueño. Cuando encontramos un lugar solitario y perfecto frente al agua, Edward y yo nos acomodamos sobre la blanca arena de Mykonos y yo dejé que me abrazara mientras me masajeaba la barriga para que Lizzie se durmiera. Era muy efectivo.

—No quiero que te enojes conmigo, pero de todas las cosas que te he contado, esta me genera sentimientos tan contradictorios que lo obvié en todo lo que ya nos hemos confesado —afirmó, buscando mis ojos.

Pestañeé, paciente.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu esposa, la mamá de tu hija…

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé más que nadie, por eso… quiero contarte mi último secreto, o más bien, mi última cicatriz.

Respiré hondo, dispuesta a escucharlo.

—Bella, yo antes de subirme al crucero pensaba realizarme la vasectomía.

Levanté mis cejas.

—Ya tenía cuarenta, supuse que nunca iba a volver a rehacer mi vida —susurró, sombrío—. Tenía todo listo, todo perfecto para realizarla, pero… pensé en algo.

—¿En qué? —inquirí, imaginando lo que habría sucedido si Edward lo hubiera hecho.

Me toqué el vientre, impactada con el destino. Si eso hubiera sucedido, Lizzie jamás habría existido.

—En que ni siquiera eso iba a mejorar mi vida.

Arqueé el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Hablas como si…

—Como si hubiera sido infeliz, a punto de… querer acabarla, ¿no?

Me tapé los labios, temblorosa.

—Edward, cariño —gemí.

Él tragó de forma hosca y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eran maneras de liberarme, supongo, pero sí, al subir al crucero tenía algo en mente. —Suspiró hondo y luego apretó los párpados—. Antes de subir al crucero, me senté en mi cama y escribí una pequeña carta para la única persona a la que sentía que le debía algo.

—Alice —supuse con el llanto en la garganta.

Asintió y metió la mano al bolsillo. Al sacarla me la entregó y yo la desdoblé, comenzando a leer rápidamente.

" _Querida Alice_

 _Es de noche y he tenido la valentía de escribirte esta carta como una despedida. Sé que al principio te costará perdonarme, pero es el único escape que encuentro a estar años pensando en mis errores, sintiendo que nunca podré ser feliz. Bien sabes que lo he_ _intentado_ _pero que no soy el mismo de antaño, cuando tú eras una pequeña de tres. Hoy quiero decir adiós, porque no regresaré a tu vida, no lo haré jamás. Espero que cuando ocurra, no entiendas esto como una manera de huir, sino como una manera de liberarme de tanto tiempo sintiendo que nada tiene sentido. Sabes cuánto he luchado por hacerlo, pero es imposible, me cuesta más de lo que puedo tolerar. Ojalá pudieras entenderlo, pero sé que no, porque eres feliz y la gente feliz no puede comprender a alguien que no lo es. Perdóname, Alice, perdóname por no acompañarte en el camino, sé que costará, pero puedes hacerlo, eres una adulta y nosotros hemos buscado que nada te falte y efectivamente así es._

 _Hoy decidí que quiero morir en el mar, quiero hacerlo como el hombre que soy, en solitario, con el agua a mi alrededor. Esta carta la envié antes de zarpar con tal de que tú la leas cuando ya no tengas_ _nada_ _qué hacer. No_ _intentarás_ _convencerme, ya_ _que_ _lo habré hecho. Perdóname._

 _Te ama incondicionalmente,_

 _Tu tío Edward Cullen_ ".

Cuando terminé de leer sollocé de forma inmediata y me llevé una mano al pecho, sintiendo la desazón de cada espacio y palabra. Dios mío… No podía dejar de hacerlo. Era como si este hombre se hubiera ido, como si realmente lo hubiera hecho. Pero volví la cabeza a Edward y lo encontré ante mis ojos, sano, libre, decidido a ser feliz. Fue tanta la angustia que me arrodillé frente a él y le tomé las mejillas.

—Dios mío —susurré, temblando y mirándolo frente a frente—. ¿Qué te hizo arrepentirte, Edward? ¡Cielo santo!

Sonrió poco a poco y me tocó el rostro con suavidad.

—Tú.

Boté el aire.

—Iba a hacerlo al día siguiente de ir al casino. Quería dejarme en el mar, justo de noche, cuando nadie pudiera verme. Saltar desde la proa era mi propósito, pero… Esa noche decidí jugar un poco, y te vi ahí, con esos tacones amarillos. Sentí que vivía de nuevo, no lo sé, verte a los ojos… —Dejó de hablar mientras me acariciaba, bajando por mi cuello y luego ante Lizzie, que ya se había dormido—. Te busqué, te ofrecí ese Martini y supe que debía verte los próximos días. Y pospuse cada deseo hasta que te vi en la mesa, me senté y charlamos. El mismo día que te dejé las flores en tu habitación, llamé al servicio postal para cancelar el envío de la carta. No quería hacerlo, estaba entusiasmado por ti, por lo que representabas, por lo que me provocabas. Creerás que soy un mentiroso, pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía contigo. Eras felicidad, eras… luz. En el momento en que nos besamos me sentí tan vivo, tan deseoso de seguir descubriéndote y no fue hasta que entendí que podía no volver a verte, que bajé a tierra y me dispuse encontrarte a como diera lugar, sin imaginar que iba a verte unida a la vida de Alice.

Fueron segundos de intenso pesar y sensaciones contradictorias hasta que lo abracé, apretándome fuertemente a él. Edward pasó su mano por mi espalda y luego me sujetó con fuerza, poniendo sus labios en mi cuello.

—Era una ridiculez lo que quería, no dimensioné jamás que la vida iba a darme tanta felicidad al conocerte. Estaba vacío, muy vacío. Llegaste a mí y las cosas cambiaron, me hiciste aprender de mil maneras. E incluso, en el instante en que nos separamos, por más que sentí dolor y una sensación de muerte, yo… —Su voz se quebró—. Yo sabía que no volvería a pensar en esas cosas porque tú existías y eso era felicidad, hiciste que viera el mundo de otra manera, porque aunque tú también tuviste que sufrir a temprana edad, jamás bajaste los brazos y amabas con cada célula de tu cuerpo. Si supieras y vieras de la forma en que te amo, estoy seguro que me entenderías mucho más, pero solo existen mis palabras y la seguridad de que tú y Elizabeth son lo que más adoro en este mundo, y que Dios me dio la dicha de poder vivirlo como el fin de tanto tiempo sintiendo que nada valía la pena.

Me reí mientras mi barbilla temblaba.

—Claro que vale la pena vivir, Lizzie nos dará muchas más razones.

Él también rio mientras lloraba junto a mí.

—Supe que había mil razones desde el instante en que me miraste en el casino, y desde entonces no dejas de darme más, ¿no recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

—Oh, Edward. —Lo besé y le limpié las lágrimas—. Te amo.

Nos acomodamos en la arena, más tranquilos. Y aunque aún sentía dolor de imaginar en la posibilidad de no haber podido conocerlo, sabía que eso ya era pasado y que cada momento juntos ahora tenía más importancia que antes. Edward era inmensamente feliz y yo también.

—Gracias por contarme algo tan íntimo.

Él me daba caricias furtivas por el rostro, mirándome a los ojos.

—Hoy puedo asegurarte que no queda nada oculto en mí. Estoy desnudo para ti. Las cicatrices han mermado. Eres la única persona que sabe cada secreto de mí.

Sonreí.

—Te puedo asegurar lo mismo. Nada de mí es un secreto, no para mi esposo.

Me besó los cabellos y me recostó sobre él, tendiéndome fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Mi Flor de Colores… El color de mi vida —susurró.

Cerré mis ojos y lo olí, muy en paz.

.

.

.

Era nuestro último periodo en Sevilla. Hoy volvíamos a Nueva York, ya que yo entraría a las treinta y cinco semanas y no podría subir a un avión. Y bueno, yo no quería dar a luz en otro lugar que no fuera donde ya estaba todo preparado.

Aún estaba pensativa tras nuestra luna de miel. Había sido tan linda que no dejaba de soñar despierta. Era como volver a enamorarnos.

Miré mi anillo con el reflejo del sol tras el techo de cristal y entonces sonreí.

—Qué hermosa sonrisa —me susurró al oído y luego tomó mi mano, apretándomela con suavidad—. ¿Estás ansiosa por volver?

—Más que nunca.

—Yo también, sobre todo porque eso significa que Elizabeth estará con nosotros.

Oh Dios, claro que así era. Por más que intentaba figurarme el momento, no podía. Estaba nerviosa, pero ansiosa a la vez. Solo quería ver su carita y poder tenerla en mis brazos.

El viaje en avión fue muy incómodo. Estar tantas horas sobre él con la barriga y el efecto de la gravedad alterado no era algo que quisiera repetir, la verdad. Lizzie seguía siendo pequeña, pero por Dios cuánto pesaba. Y yo apenas había subido diez kilos en casi nueve meses.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, me sentí muy contenta de ver a Carlisle y Esme esperándonos, acompañados de nadie más ni nadie menos que mi pequeño Todd. De solo verlo quise besarlo por todo el rostro.

—¿Cómo está mi sobrina? —preguntó, tocándome la barriga.

—Muy loca y juguetona. Le gusta escuchar una voz, en especial de noche —le respondí, mirando de reojo a Edward, quien sonreía.

—Soy culpable de provocar que Lizzie le dé patadas a punto de dormirnos —añadió él.

Y era cierto. A Elizabeth le encantaba escuchar la voz de su papá. Parecía que cada vez que lo sentía despertaba de su siesta y se estiraba, como si quisiera tocarlo. A veces y para nuestra gran sorpresa, podíamos ver cómo se acomodaba mejor.

Carlisle me impidió tajantemente tomar una maleta, mientras que Esme tiraba de la silla, instando a Todd a que siguiera nuestro propio camino.

—Díganme que nos acompañarán a comer algo antes de irse a casa, ¿sí? —dijo la Sra. Cullen, manteniendo las cejas arqueadas.

Los dos nos reímos.

—Claro que sí.

En el viaje yo me quedé dormida en el hombro de mi esposo mientras me acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad. Llegando me sentí sorprendida de lo rápido que mi energía decaía.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó Rebecca, estirando los brazos para abrazarnos—. Les preparé algo maravilloso para comer.

Mientras esperábamos para la cena, yo me dejé caer en el sofá, cansada por el viaje y el embarazo. Edward estaba acomodándose conmigo cuando sintió el sonido de su móvil.

—No conozco este número —susurró, contrariado.

—Debe ser importante —le comenté.

Él sacó el aparato y contestó, extrañado.

—¿Sí?

Edward se quedó escuchando, lo que no supe interpretar, no hasta que escuché un nombre salir de sus labios.

—Charlotte —musitó, muy agrio—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pretendes llorándome?

Se giró hacia mí, que en cuanto escuché su nombre me reincorporé, y luego miró a sus padres, que parecían muy congelados desde su lugar.

—No me busques, sabes que… No, no me comprarás con tus lágrimas. Déjame en paz —sentenció, cortando.

Hubo un silencio gélido de parte de todos, al menos hasta que Edward se decidió por hablar.

—Era ella. Lloraba. Me pedía que la escuchara, que estaba en otro país…

—Sí, se fue con Peter —dijo Esme—. Ella…

—No entiendo por qué sigue buscándome —gruñó mi Bombón—. ¿Qué acaso no lo entiende? Tengo a mi esposa y a mi hija, no necesito más en mi vida, ¡que se largue ya, luego de todo el daño que nos hizo!

—Es increíble lo demente que está —susurró Carlisle—. Hija, querida, no te preocupes por ella. Buscaré la manera de seguir alejando a esa mujer y… a Renata.

Me toqué el vientre, asustada con que alguna de ellas siguiera acechando. Mi corazón no confiaba ni mi bienestar ni el de mi hija con esas personas cerca.

—¿Pudiste contener la orden de alejamiento? —preguntó Edward, preocupado.

—Cariño, relájate, estoy contigo —susurré, tocando su muslo.

—No puedo quedarme tranquilo con lo último que dijo Renata en nuestra casa —respondió, arqueando las cejas mientras me miraba.

—Ya pasará, ¿sí? Además, recién hemos llegado, dejemos esa preocupación para otra ocasión, por favor.

Edward asintió y miró una última vez a sus padres, que parecían estar del lado de su hijo en esta ocasión. Yo no quería ahondar en ello, no quería que Elizabeth lo sintiera.

.

Pestañeé, porque no podía creerlo.

—¿De verdad hicieron una habitación solo para ella? —pregunté, mirando la decoración adorable del lugar.

Era todo de colores pasteles, adornado para su nieta, de quien estaban tan dichosos que solo parecían querer brincar en un pie.

Me acerqué a la cunita, sorprendida con ella.

—Era de mi hija cuando nació. La mandamos a restaurar cuando supimos que tú estabas esperando a tu bebé —me dijo Esme, acercándome a mí.

—Oh, Esme —respondí, muy emocionada—. ¿De verdad hiciste esto?

Sonrió.

—Siento que con Lizzie estamos aprendiendo a sanar luego de todos estos años. Dejarla ir ha sido difícil. Seguramente ahora entiendes mejor el mayor pesar de una madre… —Sus ojos brillaron—. Gracias a mi nieta comprendí que estaba enfocando todo el dolor que sentí por su pérdida en mis hijos, en especial en Edward, quien no sanó hasta que te conoció. Tú no fuiste ningún remedio, sino una razón, y eso es lo que debemos ser las mujeres. Nosotras no debemos sanar a nadie, menos a un hombre, pero sí podemos dar las herramientas con nuestra existencia, comprendiendo, escuchando, y permitiendo que ellos solos puedan sanar en su propio dolor. —Me tocó las mejillas—. Crié a un hombre maravilloso, uno capaz de estar a la altura de una mujer como tú. Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero quiero que sigas perdonándome por todo lo que dije en su momento. Sé que a mi hijo le ha costado hacerlo y que merezco la lentitud, pero me aferro a que pronto entenderá que ser padre no es perfecto y que a veces cometemos errores.

Suspiró y caminó hacia un pequeño guardarropa lleno de mariposas en la decoración.

—Tengo esto para ti. —Me tendió un pequeño vestido, uno hermoso y que me hizo sentir que la existencia de mi hija en este mundo pronto iba a llegar, respirando mi aire y pisando nuestro suelo—. Te parecerá una locura, pero lo compré para Alice cuando supe que iba a nacer. Nunca llegó a usarlo y lo atesoré, pensando en el día en que mi próxima nieta fuera a ocuparlo. No pensé que luego de tantos años llegaría el momento.

Me lo entregó y yo me lo llevé al cuerpo, juntándolo conmigo con mucha ternura.

—Gracias, Esme, por todo. Nunca olvides la importancia de perdonar, yo lo entiendo, siempre lo haré, y Edward lo hará, tenlo por seguro.

Sonrió y me abrazó.

—Eres la hija que me habría gustado poder tener junto a Elizabeth. Gracias por llegar a la vida de mi hijo mayor.

—Gracias a usted por dejarme entrar a su familia.

.

.

.

Respiré el aire de mi hogar y me acomodé en el sofá de la habitación de mi hija mientras reordenaba toda la ropa que su loco papá había comprado durante nuestros viajes. Yo me había dedicado a decorar su cuna, su cambiador, los objetos de su recámara, sus peluches, sus móviles… Ay, era todo tan encantador, ¡estaba enamorada de la existencia de mi nena!

Cuando sentí que Edward había llegado a casa, sonreí como boba.

—Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, pero me retuvieron en los artilleros —exclamó, entrando rápido a la habitación.

—Edward, solo llegaste veinte minutos después de lo que me aseguraste que lo harías —dije, viéndolo acercarse.

Me dio un beso y luego me acarició el rostro.

—Sabes que no puedo estar un minuto sin ustedes, no me gusta.

—¿Siempre serás así de aprensivo con tus florecitas?

—Siempre.

Me reí.

—Bueno, ellos te retuvieron porque saben que dejarás de ir con frecuencia cuando nazca nuestra bebé.

Suspiró.

—Estoy contando los días. Y… te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa? ¡Edward, no paras!

—Jamás. Ven conmigo.

Me llevó al jardín, lugar que era mi favorito de toda la casa. Cerca del lindo y calmo lago, vi que instaló algo que siempre me había gustado.

—Siempre había querido tener pajareras. —Hice un puchero.

—Jasper me contó que solían hacerlas, pero nunca llegaban a término, supongo que ahora es momento de que cumplas un pequeño sueño. —Sonrió.

Me atreví a caminar en el césped y retomé mi camino hacia las piedrecitas que daban a la puerta de cristales. Dentro todo era muy lindo, vivo y amplio, como el sueño de Blanca Nieves.

—Edward —lloriqueé.

—¿Qué? —Sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Por qué me enamoras así? ¿No ves que se me reventará el corazón? Ya está muy grande.

Se puso a reír de nuevo y me tomó desde los brazos.

—Porque precisamente te amo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me giré para besarlo, mientras Edward me sujetaba con fuerza contra él.

Señor Calabaza, que venía con su rechoncho cuerpo a saludarlo, hizo que nos separáramos.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó con cariño.

—¡Sr. Cullen! ¡Qué bueno que llegó! —exclamó Rachel, la hermana gemela de Rebecca.

Ella había trabajado por varios años en casa de Matthew Cullen, el hermano de Carlisle y padre de Peter. La habían corrido luego de años de trabajo sin derecho a apelación, lo que la había dejado con nada. Cuando Edward supo, hasta unos semanas atrás, no dudó en preguntarme si me parecía buena idea dejarle trabajar aquí, al menos a medio tiempo. Yo acepté encantada, ¿cómo podía dejarla sin trabajo? Además, Rachel era tan o más adorable que Rebecca, siempre nos recibía con cariño. Y hasta estaba entusiasta por cuidar de Lizzie cuando nosotros no pudiéramos.

—Hola, Rachel, ¿ocurrió algo?

Negó, moviendo sus mejillas regordetas y regalándonos una sonrisa.

—Quería decirles que ya está la cena.

Luego de cenar, le pedí a Rachel que se fuera a descansar mientras yo metía todo al lavavajillas. Mientras canturreaba al ritmo del pop a todo volumen, sentí sus manos tomándome las caderas y sus labios cercanos a mi cuello. Casi se me escapó un grito.

—Ups —fue lo único que dijo mientras se reía.

—Por poco me sacas el alma del susto —lo regañé, golpeando suavemente la cuchara de madera con su pecho.

—Podría sacarte otra cosa ahora, me gusta cómo te ves con esta jardinera y el cabello tomado, muy natural…

—Edward, estoy a poco de dar a luz y aún me quieres comer, eres un demente —le dije carcajeando.

—Sí, te has salvado, porque sé que es algo complejo con Lizzie ahí, moviéndose como ninguna.

—Te estoy haciendo un té, ve a cambiarte y te llevaré esto a la cama. Sé que ha sido una tarde dura y que quieres mantener todo en orden antes de que te ausentes por estos meses.

—¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? —me preguntó.

—Eso me pregunto todos los días, ¿qué sería yo sin ti? —susurré, besando sus labios.

Aproveché de ponerle unas hierbas para que se sintiera mejor, así tendría energías para mañana y luego le llevé una charola a la cama. Él estaba leyendo una de sus revistas de ingeniería, usando ya su pijama y medio acostado. Cuando me vio dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y yo aproveché de acomodarme a su lado. Edward se acomodó entre mi pecho y mi vientre, acostando su cabeza con suavidad y abrazándome desde la cintura.

—Llevo cerca de treinta minutos aquí contigo y ya me siento en paz —me dijo.

Yo le acaricié el cabello con dedicación, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos poco a poco. Era la única manera que cualquier inconveniente en su vida desapareciera, al menos hasta que pudiera sentirse más tranquilo. Sabía que todo lo del trabajo lo estresaba.

—C'est fini —susurró, refiriéndose a eso.

Me reí.

—Creo que tomaré un curso de francés.

—Puedo ser tu profesor.

—Me parece buena idea —jugueteé, tocándole el pecho desnudo—. Ahora bebe, te hará bien.

Subió su rostro a mi cuello y lo oí emitir un sonido de hambre.

—¿Es normal que al olerte sienta antojos de fresas y crema?

—Estás demente.

—¿Por ti? ¡Claro!

.

Estaba escribiendo cómodamente en mi agenda, sintiendo el viento en cada folículo de mi piel. En un momento tuve que parar, aunado a una patada que hasta me sacó un brinco.

—Oye tú, ten cuidado, mamá se ha asustado —le dije entre risas mientras miraba a mi pequeñita.

Ya tenía treinta y ocho semanas y, la verdad, parecía que cada vez el tiempo se pasaba más rápido. De todas formas, mi pancita no era tan grande, parecía solo una pelotita en mi interior, un tanto alocada, pero bueno, dicen que los más pequeñitos suelen ser más inquietos.

—Queda cada vez menos, pequeña, ¿puedes creerlo? —le pregunté mientras daba caminitos con mis dedos.

Recibí una patada.

—¡Hey!

Terminé riéndome y luego miré a mi alrededor, disfrutando del paisaje que tenía frente a mí.

Estaba en medio de la arena de la casa en la Isla, disfrutando de unas vacaciones previas al parto. Había un sol espectacular y el mar se veía muy azul. Cerca de la orilla Edward corría tirando de la silla de Todd mientras perseguían a Señor Calabaza, que sostenía una varilla en su hocico. Fue inevitable que me pusiera a sonreír al oír sus risas, completos de alegría. _Gracias, Dios, por permitirme estar aquí_ , pensé cerrando los ojos, una vez más agradecida por darme esta oportunidad.

—¡Síguelo! —insistió mi hermano, que ya tenía ocho años.

Era increíble cómo se daba paso al tiempo.

—¡Ya estamos por alcanzarlo! —exclamó Edward.

—¡Ya están casi! —les grité.

Mi cobrizo me lanzó un beso a la distancia.

—Creo que papá no se ha dado cuenta de que llevo toda la tarde mirándolo a escondidas, ¿crees que estoy muy enamorada de él? —le pregunté a mi barriga. Recibí otra patada—. Sí, definitivamente.

Me abracé a ella y comencé a mecerme, disfrutando del viento y de las risas. Si este es el paraíso, entonces Dios me está dando otro de los mensajes correctos, porque la felicidad estaba en cada espacio de mí.

.

Estaba haciendo yoga frente a la ventana que daba al agua cuando Edward entró. Me eché a reír de sólo ver su rostro asomado, muy divertido.

—Tú nunca paras —me dijo, caminando hacia mí.

—Estoy embarazada, no enferma —le recordé con diversión.

Él sonrió.

—Ya dejé a Todd con Charlie, Sue estaba cocinando con Esme —me contó.

—Si me hubieras dicho eso hace un tiempo atrás, probablemente no te lo habría creído.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó—. Mañana podríamos ir a verlos, lo están pasando muy bien y mi madre tiene pensado preparar su especialidad para mañana.

Me quedé mirándolo hablar de Esme y me brotó una sonrisa suficiente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada, sólo… pensaba en Esme y lo mucho que ha estado presente con nosotros. Ama tanto a su nieta.

Asintió, más abierto a expresar lo feliz que le hacía darse cuenta de eso.

—Y ni hablar de Carlisle, ¿puedes creer que ya terminó la habitación en ambas casas? Está completamente asegurado de que su nieta pase todo el tiempo posible junto a ellos.

Suspiré.

—Ya quiero conocerla —le dije y Edward posó sus ojos en mi barriga. El brillo en ellos fue inmediato.

Se puso a acariciarla con suavidad, lo que incitó a que nuestra hija se moviera

como una loca.

—Te ama demasiado —susurré.

—Como yo a ustedes.

Sonreí y me perdí en sus ojos verdes y luego en su expresión madura, contenta… y en el comienzo de sus canas.

—No sé qué demonios, pero hoy me resultas más guapo que nunca —señalé.

Hizo un gesto muy divertido.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Creo que son las hormonas.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decirme?

—No enarques esa ceja, te ves mucho más guapo, ¡no lo hagas!

Su sonrisa se enanchó, tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia él.

—¿Será muy loco si te hago el amor ahora? —me preguntó al oído.

Cerré los ojos de tan solo sentir el calor de su aliento contra mi piel.

—El doctor dijo que ayuda al parto en esta etapa —susurré mordiéndome el labio.

—Y que nos une mucho más —añadió, besando mi hombro.

Me reí.

—Entonces sí que estamos vinculados, ¿no crees?

—De eso no hay duda, mi amor.

.

Él me tocaba la barriga desnuda y me besaba el cuello de manera lenta y pausada. Yo miraba nuestros anillos, un poco concentrada en las sensaciones que tenía en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en sus caricias y en cómo mi hija se había quedado dormida dentro de mí.

—Creo que se ha relajado —le dije, haciéndolo reír.

—Como siempre —murmuró.

Edward estaba muy en paz, casi adormecido producto de nuestro calor.

Me sentía en paz, mirando el entorno de mi casa.

Ah, nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida.

Elizabeth estaba mucho más inquieta y me removía todas las entrañas. Papá Bombón creía que eso se debía a que iba a ser idéntica a mí, y claro, ¿cómo no iba a quererlo si lo que más ansiaba es que fuera igual a su Flor de Colores?

Cuando mi esposo se levantó de la cama para preparar el desayuno, yo estuve a solas con ella, como dándole la bienvenida al mundo que iba a conocer. Ya no quedaba nada.

Caminé hacia el balcón y me mantuve cantando durante un rato, algo extrañada de que hubiera dejado de moverse como siempre lo hacía.

—Solo quiero conocerte, cariño. Serás la luz de nuestros ojos, lo prometo —le susurré—. Te daré todo el amor que yo no tuve.

Cuando sentí unos labios suaves en mi hombro, sonreí sin espacio a la duda, porque ahí estaba él, haciéndome feliz.

—¿Qué haces en el balcón de Lizzie? —me preguntó. Casi podía apostar a que sonreía.

—Estaba añorándola.

Me dio la vuelta y me enseñó un inmenso peluche que, al parecer, tenía la habilidad de cobijar a los bebés mientras los padres estaban haciendo algo que les impedía sostenerlos.

—Edward —gemí—, es un pececito.

—Como el nuestro —susurró, agachándose delante de mí—. Busqué por todos lados un camarón, pero no existe. —Parecía frustrado—. Olvidé dártelo ayer.

—A mí me parece maravilloso. A Lizzie le encantará, ¿a que sí?

Él se quedó un momento mirándome a los ojos, lo que me hizo sonreír durante todos esos segundos que estuvo contemplándome con esa expresión de amor que me volvía loca.

—Te amo tanto, mi Flor de Colores.

Junté mi nariz con la suya.

—El desayuno está listo.

Suspiré y asentí.

Antes de que lo acompañara, miré la habitación de Elizabeth, ya preparada para su llegada. Incluso, ya habíamos preparado la bañera para cuando quisiera nacer. Todo estaba listo y yo moría de nervios, pero también de ansiedad por conocerla. Pasaba horas imaginándomela, añorando a mi bebé de todas las maneras posibles. Era un tesoro, nuestro tesoro.

El día pasaba rápido con él. Era aventura tras aventura.

Edward hizo la cena mientras yo me quedaba quietecita en la silla, sintiéndome un poco rara. Parecía que Lizzie estaba acomodándose. Estaba bien loca, pero se movía menos que antes.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi amor? —inquirió Edward, frunciendo el ceño mientras me contemplaba.

Negué.

—Lizzie está más tranquila que de costumbre.

Él sonrió y terminó de cocinar. Me tomó de la mano para ayudar a que me levantara y me llevó hasta la mesa, en donde sirvió un poco de vino.

—Extraño el vino. —Hice un puchero.

Edward rio y yo me dispuse a comer, aunque a decir verdad, no tenía mucha hambre, desde hacía un par de días que venía sintiendo una sensación pesada en el cuerpo.

—Cariño, ¿me das un poco de agua? —le pedí luego de un rato.

Él sonrió y fue a buscarme, no sin antes mirar curioso lo poco que había comido.

—¿Te pasa algo? —me preguntó.

Tragué, porque de pronto una sensación de aprieto me llegó al bajo vientre.

—Oh no.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que… —Apunté a mi barriga.

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y se acercó a mí.

—Son contracciones.

—¿Las falsas o las de verdad? —me preguntó, levantándose de inmediato.

En otro momento me habría reído pero ahora estaba poniéndome algo nerviosa.

—De las de verdad.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo sintiendo algo raro? —inquirió.

Asentí.

—No imaginé que se viniera tan pronto —señalé.

Edward estaba paralizado, sin saber hacia dónde moverse.

—¿Por qué me está doliendo tanto? —pregunté.

De pronto, sentí una sensación mojada entre mis piernas.

—Mierda —espeté—. ¡Se ha roto! ¡Se suponía que esto no iba a…! ¡Me duele! —Señalé, comenzando a respirar de manera profunda.

Edward se llevó una mano a la frente y de pronto se acercó para tranquilizarme.

—Llamaré al médico y le diré que tuviste ruptura de membrana, solo espero que llegue pronto. Respira, estoy aquí. —Me besó la frente con cariño—. Voy a preparar el agua como prometimos, ¿de acuerdo?

Todo fue de locos mientras yo me quedaba quietecita mirándolo moverse de un lado a otro. A ratos sentía un dolor en el bajo vientre que me hacía cerrar los ojos, pero luego desaparecían, dejándome con un sudor tras la nuca.

—Yo sabía que no tenía que hacer tanto pilates ni yoga —le comenté—. Quizá el que hayamos hecho el amor con el parto a cuestas hizo que…

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, me callé, rompiendo a reír al instante.

—Eres increíble, Bella —exclamó Edward, poniéndose a reír también.

—¡Ay, carajo! —grité, volviendo a sentir otra oleada de dolor.

Había comenzado a aumentar cuando Edward me llevó en brazos a la bañera.

—Tenemos que avisarle a los demás —le recordé.

Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, amor, ahora sólo respira, prometo que el médico llegará en menos de veinte minutos.

Cerré los ojos y me agarré de él, porque de verdad me estaba doliendo mucho. El dolor fue haciéndose progresivo, duro y complejo de abordar. Sentía que el sudor se me pegaba a la cara y que debía verme increíblemente horrible con todas las venas hinchadas. Pero ahí estaba Edward, quitándome la ropa mientras ajustaba el agua tibia como habíamos propuesto. Verlo preocupado y ansioso a la vez, mirándome a cada segundo, como si buscara tranquilizar su propia preocupación, hacía que lo amara más, mucho más.

—Debo verme horrible —gimoteé, muy sensible.

Él sonrió y me comenzó a dar besos.

—Siempre serás hermosa ante mis ojos. Respira hondo, prometo que estaré contigo, mi preciosa Flor de Colores.

Finalmente me metió a la bañera y yo sentí que sirvió mucho para poder relajarme.

Señor Calabaza vino corriendo, mirando lo que estaba pasando y luego acercándose para lamerme las manos.

—Hola, Bella, vemos que tu retoño ha decidido venir antes de lo que teníamos previsto —me dijo el médico, entrando a la habitación mientras se ponía los guantes. Venía con dos mujeres, la comadrona experta en parto en el agua y una ayudante.

—¿Eso está mal? —le pregunté, mirando a un muy nervioso Edward.

—Tranquila, todo va bien, creo que simplemente tienes una nena algo impredecible.

—Como su mamá —bromeó mi cobrizo mientras tenía unida una de mis manos con la suya.

Yo me reí a pesar de todo.

El médico revisó el estado de la dilatación y levantó las cejas.

—Ha avanzado rápido, tendremos un parto fácil si todos cooperamos, ¿bien? —me informó.

Sentía que el corazón me latía muy deprisa. Eso significaba que sentiría más dolor.

El profesional se dedicó a sacar una máquina como un ecógrafo para transporte.

—Veremos cómo está tu pequeña Elizabeth y nos pondremos a trabajar en el parto, ¿bien?

Yo tiritaba, viéndome ante tantos ojos. Pero solo me dediqué a contemplar a mi Bombón, que no se separó de mí, tomándome la mano con mucha fuerza. La máquina pasaba por mi vientre y vi a mi Lizzie ahí, en la pantallita, con sus latidos muy fuertes.

—Sí, está de cabeza y lista para salir. Comenzaremos trabajo de parto ya. Papá, por favor, cambie su ropa para que esté más cómodo —dijo el médico.

Edward asintió.

—No quiero estar sola —les dije al ver que Edward se alejaba un poco—. ¿¡Cariño!? —exclamé, sintiendo que poco a poco me volvía más chiquita.

—No me alejaré —me recordó—. Iré a ponerme algo más cómodo y vendré en menos de un minuto, te lo prometo.

Sentí que la barbilla me tiritaba pero tuve que asentir.

—Tiene que cambiarse, así podrá estar con ustedes dos —me dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

—Me siento…

—Lo sé —expresó con suavidad—, es normal pero él estará con usted.

Respiré hondo como la mujer fuerte que era e hice de tripas corazón para lo que venía.

Las cosas siguieron tan rápido como antes, con un dolor despiadado hasta el interior de mis huesos. Fue inevitable que me pusiera a gritar, completamente desesperada y ansiosa, sintiendo cómo mi hija ya se acomodaba y me incitaba a pujar.

—Bien, Bella, yo te diré cuando pujes, respires y sueltes el aire, ¿bien? —dijo el médico, ya vestido.

—Pero… ¿Y Edward? —inquirí, mirando hacia todos lados.

Sentía que iba a ponerme a llorar como una pequeña de tres. Lo quería, ansiaba a mi Bombón, sin él no quería tener a mi bebé porque me daba mucho miedo y…

—¡Aquí! —señaló, caminando rápido hacia mí—. ¿Creías que iba a quedarme lejos de ti?

Lo miré mientras respiraba acompasadamente y sus ojos lograron calmarme.

—Vamos a conocerla —le susurré.

Asintió con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y me apretó la mano mientras se la llevaba a los labios.

—Ahora —afirmó.

Recibí las instrucciones de todo el equipo y usé todas mis fuerzas. Todo se volvió un único momento, algo que no pensé experimentar nunca. Las palabras del médico iban explicando que debía seguir porque ya lo veía y Edward me susurraba en todo momento que siguiera, que era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido nunca y que me amaba.

—No puedo, me duele mucho —sollocé, apretando su mano hasta enterrarle las uñas.

Él sonreía y me besaba la frente, las mejillas, los labios, todo de mí.

—¿Cómo no vas a poder si eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco? —insistía—. Vamos a conocer a Lizzie. Puja, tú puedes hacerlo, mi amor. Te amo, recuérdalo.

Tomé aire y empujé, ansiosa por ver a mi pequeñita, a mi Elizabeth, mi bebita. Sí, tenía que verla, tenía que conocerla, ella estaría en mis brazos y en los de su papá, mi Bombón, que no dejaba de mirarme y estar conmigo como el gran amor de mi vida.

—Vamos, Bella, sigue el ritmo que te dice tu esposo, míralo si te acomoda, nadie acá va a apresurarte.

Me vi envuelta en el agua de la bañera y lo miré a los ojos mientras seguía pujando con todas mis fuerzas.

—Respira hondo —me dijo, susurrándome con cariño—. Y puja. Lizzie quiere conocernos.

Lo hice, sintiendo el dolor que me sumía en una lucha interna entre cohibir todo y luego sacarlo desde mi interior. A medida que lo intentaba, sentía que iba disminuyendo mis fuerzas y el sudor se volvía más helado. Estaba viendo todo borroso y mis músculos no respondían.

—Doctor, la frecuencia cardíaca está disminuyendo —dijo la partera, mirando el monitor.

—Bella —me llamó el médico.

Yo dejé de escuchar, estaba perdiendo mis fuerzas.

—¡Bella, mi amor! —exclamó Edward, tomándome para que no decayera—. ¡Mi amor!

Cerré mis ojos.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ya saben, está quedando poco para el fin, la situación entre ambos es amor, uno intenso, lleno, natural y honesto. A Edward no le quedan cicatrices que contar, a Bella tampoco, ahora tienen a su pequeña, pero ¿qué pasó en el parto? ¿Algo le sucede a Bella? ¿Qué ocurre con Charlotte? Su presencia en las vidas de ellos no es en vano, así como tampoco la situación que ocurre con Aro. ¿Qué creen que ocurra en estos capítulos que van quedando? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Andrea, Valevalverde57 (gracias por tus palabras), Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, amedina6887 (awwwwww, qué lindo cumplido, gracias), Nat Cullen, CazaDragones, Isabelfromnowon, Belli swan dwyer, Noriitha, DanitLuna, lindys ortiz, twilightter, Coni (jajajajajajajaja, gracias), Faby Pru (a mí también me da mucha tristeza, pero de verdad estoy mucho mejor con este tipo de comentarios tan lindos, gracias mil), Andre22twi, AdriaGT13, Chiqui Covet, SeguidoradeChile, Cata, Yesenia Tovar, freedom2604, viridianaconticruz, lauritacullenswan, Gabs Frape, Gladys Nilda (gracias por lo de ser única, cariño), Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, valentinadelafuente, Jenni98isa (sí, sé que es algo que esperaban con gran ilusión, ¡qué lindo que les haya gustado tanto!), Gra, catableu, Liz Vidal, Kamile PattzCullen, Brenda Cullenn, Retia, Ilucena928, Luisa huiniguir, ariyasy, DannyVasquezP (gracias por considerarme la mejor), Coni, patymdn, caritofornasier, Alexandra Nash (awwwwwww, gracias), Twilightsecretlove, Joa Castillo, morenita88, miop, calia19, Kriss, Abigail, angryc, AnabellaCS, krisr0405 (awwwwww, gracias, hermosa, ¡una fan adorable eres!), Mayraargo25 (linda, gracias), Tina Lightwood, Liliana Macias (¡muchas gracias!), Tereyasha Mooz, Pancardo, Ana, GabySS501, Maye, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Srita Cullen brandon, Yoliki, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Esal, NarMaVeg, Beastyle, Kora, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Nelly McCarthy, kathlenayala, Rero96, carlita16, Markeniris (gracias, querida, me sonrojas), Lore562, Mela Masen, Sabrina, morales13roxy, claribelcabrera585, seelie lune (amo tus comentarios), Olga Javier Hdez, BreezeCullenSwan, gmguevaraz, Diana, MariaL8, jupy, debynoe12, VeroG, FlorVillu, Teresa Aguirre, Ivette marmolejo, rjnavajas, Robaddict18, Gibel, damaris14, Jeli, Ana karina, Mar91, camilitha cullen, Adriu, Milacaceres11039, beakis, Flor Santana, alejandra1987, LuAnka, Nadsanwi, ELIZABETH, cary, Ceci Machin, bbwinnie13, MaleCullen (por eso me gusta escribir hombres como este lindo Bombón), Duniis, Dominic Muoz Leiva, florcitacullen1, JMMA, selenne88, Reva4, saraipineda44, bealnum, Jocelyn, Vanina Iliana, sool21, isbella cullen's swan, Diana2GT, LucyGomez, sheep0294, maribel hernandez cullen, Bitah, Smedina, sueosliterarios, Elmi, MasenSwan (¡gracias, linda!), BellaNympha, TashaRosario, Coni, Fernanda21, LicetSalvatore, PauStraccie, lunadragneel15, PaoSasuUchiha, EniCullenMasen, torrespera172, Tecupi, LizMaratzza, Angelus285, santa, Alimrobsten, Salveelatun, Cullenland, joabruno, nydiac10, GLORIACULLEN, AndreaSL (¡sí, fuiste el review número 7000!), Maydi94, kaja0507 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me han dado ha sido indudablemente lo mejor, me hace muy feliz que comenten con tanto entusiasmo y entrega, son valiosas para mí, no tienen idea_**

 ** _Gracias de antemano a Meli por betearme, ¡rápida, eficaz y genial! Gracias mil por tu fidelidad, amiga querida_**

 ** _Perdón por la lentitud de las últimas actualizaciones, pero quienes están en mi grupo saben por qué y que es algo que me habría gustado que no pasara. Las pérdidas familiares han sido muy difíciles para todos y en esta semana he sufrido mucho, pero ya estoy aquí y desde ahora las actualizaciones de la historia serán cada semana, y ante posibles desfases, voy a anunciarlo en mi grupo_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	58. Capítulo 55: Elizabeth y nosotros

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: New For You – Reeve Carvey**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 55:**

 **Elizabeth y nosotros**

" _(…) Si yo me rindiera_

 _Me abrazarías y no me dejarías ir_

 _(…) Podría morir mil veces_

 _Pero voy a defender tu felicidad, mi amor_

 _(…) Nuestro amor es una lágrima caída desde el cielo_

 _La vida era una sombra hasta que te conocí_

 _(…) Estoy indefenso delante de tus ojos_

 _(…) Cariño, soy nuevo para ti"_

—¡¿Qué ocurre con mi esposa?! —gritó Edward.

—Sr. Cullen, por favor —le pidió la enfermera.

—No, cariño…

Sentía que estaba sudando intensamente, con el dolor profundo de mi hija queriendo nacer. Quería decirle a Edward que estaba con él, pero no me salía la voz.

—Agréguenle volumen —dijo el médico.

—Bella, mi amor —gimió Edward, tomándome la mano.

—Descuide, Sr. Cullen, está agotada. La frecuencia cardíaca está disminuyendo pero no a límites anormales. Isabella es una mujer pequeña, debemos darle respiro. Es normal que se sienta agotada.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Edward estaba angustiado, lo veía en su manera de contemplarme. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a tal punto que vi su temor rotundo a perderme, porque tal parecía que ese era el mayor miedo que llevaba consigo.

—No voy a irme —susurré, buscando nuevamente su mano.

Su barbilla tembló e inmediatamente le acaricié la mejilla.

—Nunca lo haría —añadí.

Él me besó la frente y luego los labios, para entonces mirarme a los ojos y sonreír para seguir con el trabajo de parto. Íbamos a conocer a Elizabeth, íbamos a conocer a nuestra hija.

—Bien, Bella, necesito que nos pongamos a pujar nuevamente, ¿bien? —afirmó el médico, instándome con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí mientras sentía que el agua ya no servía para calmar el dolor ni hacerlo más fácil. Edward me besó los cabellos mojados y me siguió susurrando cosas hermosas al oído, las suficientes para sentir que podía seguir haciendo lo natural en mí.

—Eres una mujer fuerte, mi amor, solo un intento más, ¿bien? Solo uno.

Tomé aire y pujé, gritando en medio de la necesidad apremiante por sacarla, porque mi cuerpo me lo pedía y porque Lizzie necesitaba hacerlo. Seguí empujando desde dentro de mí, temblando de pies a cabeza, sintiendo los movimientos en mi interior, poco a poco, lleno de dolor.

—Estoy viéndola, papá y mamá, la estoy viendo —afirmó el médico detrás de su mascarilla.

Boté el aire.

¿La veía? ¿Veía a mi pequeñita?

—Ahí está, vamos, mi amor, solo un poco más —siguió susurrándome Edward.

Inspiré y pujé, aferrándome a él.

—¡Bien, Bella! ¡Solo un poco más!

Grité y Edward me besó la frente, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y echar mi último aliento en traer a mi hija al mundo. Ahí, en medio de aquello, sentí un desgarro en todo mi interior, como si sacaran una parte de mí hacia la realidad material en la que nos encontrábamos. Un fuerte y vigoroso llanto hizo que me echara sollozar al instante, porque estaba viva, nuestra pequeña porción estaba aquí, con nosotros.

—Felicidades, papá y mamá, es una niña muy bonita —nos dijo la enfermera mientras la acomodaba con ella.

Una niña… Mi niña…

—¿Has escuchado eso? —me preguntó Edward, que tenía las mejillas con lágrimas derramadas—. Una niña muy bonita.

Asentí, aún entre sollozos.

—Nuestra nena —susurré.

De pronto la busqué, desesperada por mirarla y casi al instante la profesional estaba a mi lado. Quería a mi bebé, la añoraba tanto.

—Mira, aquí tienes a tu mamá y a tu papá —le dijo ella mientras me la depositaba suavemente en el pecho.

Su calor fue imposible de borrar, como si me llenara las venas y me brindase algo que jamás creí conocer. Con las manos un poco temblorosas la acuné mientras Edward me ayudaba, embobado. Era una nenita rosada, pequeñita y con una mata escasa de cabello castaño oscuro. Emitía pequeños soniditos, muy molesta por haber salido de un lugar tan calentito como mi vientre. Llevé mi dedo índice a su rostro, algo temerosa pero entonces me miró y comprobé que sus ojos pertenecían indudablemente al hombre de mi vida. Esa conexión que tuvimos fue imborrable, fue una raíz echada a los sueños y a las ilusiones, porque aquí estaban, comenzábamos otro camino, uno de los tantos. Era mía y suya, nuestra hija. Nunca creí que podría amar a alguien apenas conociéndola, nunca creí que mi corazón pudiera embargar tantos sentimientos nunca experimentados, porque verla era… No tenía palabras.

—Es hermosa, como tú —me susurró Edward.

Yo cerré los ojos y suspiré, para luego ladear mi rostro para mirarlo.

—No puedo creer que la hicimos —añadió, haciéndome sonreír.

—Y vaya que disfrutamos en el intento —afirmé.

Aquello le hizo soltar una carcajada, la que llamó la atención de Lizzie, que lo miró mientras pestañeaba, acostumbrándose a la luz. Arqueé las cejas al notar cómo contemplaba a su papá, viéndolo por primera vez.

—Está mirándome —dijo mi Bombón, tomando su manito, la que Lizzie apretó con fuerza—. Dios mío, está mirándome —gimió.

—Te ama tanto como la amas tú. —Le acaricié la quijada.

—Son lo mejor de mi vida —aseguró, acercándose para besarme—. Lo que más amo, por quienes daría todo, hasta mi respiro.

Boté el aire, fatigada, pero muy feliz. Me acurruqué junto a él y Lizzie volvió a mirarme, para luego olerme, como si instintivamente supiera quién era mamá. Cada vez que me contemplaba, veía a Edward, era tan… fuerte, tan… divino.

—Te amo, mi Flor de Colores, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

Busqué esos mismos ojos que me enamoraron y lo besé, suspirando de felicidad.

—Te amo, mi Bombón, gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida. Ahora somos tres.

—Y es magnífico.

Sentí que Elizabeth buscaba mi pecho, lo que me hizo centrar mi completa atención en ella.

—Puede amamantarla, creará una conexión especial —me dijo la enfermera.

Pestañeé.

—Sí, tiene hambre —susurré, viendo cómo buscaba, mediante mi olor, eso que nos uniría por varios meses… y toda la vida.

La acerqué a uno de mis senos y la insté a que lo hiciera de forma natural. Fue divertido verla buscar, tan pequeñita y hábil. Cuando la puse en mi pecho, ella abrió su boquita y se sujetó, dispuesta a succionar. En el momento en el que comenzó a alimentarse, mi cuerpo entró en armonía, por lo que mis ojos pesaron de manera abrupta.

—La dejaremos un momento a solas. El agua servirá como relajante muscular. Volveremos en una hora para acomodar a la pequeña y registrar sus parámetros —afirmó la enfermera, sonriendo y saliendo con el médico y la partera.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —inquirí, buscando sus labios.

—Siempre. Recuérdalo.

Sonreí.

.

Al despertar, me vi en medio de mi cama, con todo el cuerpo profundamente tenso y una especial sensación de extrañeza en mi vientre. Al mirarme, solo vi una pequeña pancita muy diminuta, no como la que tenía solo anoche. De pronto, recordé todo lo que había sucedido e instintivamente la busqué, creyendo que podía tratarse de un sueño. Pero no. Delante de mí y frente a la inmensa ventana de pared que había en nuestra habitación, vi a Edward meciendo suavemente a nuestra pequeñita, que estaba completamente tapadita en una manta de ositos que le había regalado mi padre hacía unas semanas. Él no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba despierta, por lo que vi con total viveza el amor que brotaba de sus ojos. La miraba de una forma tan adorable, como si quisiera protegerla y hacerla feliz bajo todo pronóstico, con una sensación de seguridad que me hizo suspirar hasta llamar su atención. Mi Bombón subió la mirada a mí y caminó en mi dirección, mientras yo seguía suspirando ante lo guapo que me parecía ahora con Elizabeth en sus brazos.

—Mira, está despierta —me dijo.

—Dámela. La extrañé mucho.

—Y ella a ti.

Cuando la tuve en mis brazos, sentí otra vez ese amor natural que me mantenía en una armonía de completa paz. Lizzie era una pequeña tan, pero tan hermosa, ¿o era que precisamente era una mamá viendo a su chiquita? Si bien, verla me hacía sentir temerosa de todas las responsabilidades que significaba hacerla feliz, porque ese sería mi propósito, también me hacía imaginar todo lo que vendría y eso me entusiasmaba tanto.

—Hola, mi vida —susurré, besándole la frente—. ¿Así que extrañabas a mamá?

Me solté la blusa y la acomodé nuevamente en mi pecho, al cual se sujetó de manera vigorosa.

—¿Cuánto dormí?

—Dos horas.

—Oh, siento que fueron apenas minutos.

—Así nos sentiremos desde ahora en adelante.

Reí.

—¿Crees que es muy malo?

Negó y se acomodó a mi lado.

—Creo que son sacrificios, los que haré sin duda al ver a tan hermosa pequeña.

Me abracé a él mientras mi nena seguía alimentándose, francamente feliz con todo a pesar del dolor.

—Permiso. Hola —saludó Alice, que entró junto a mi hermano, sosteniendo un inmenso oso de peluche.

Levanté mis cejas, muy sorprendida.

—Oh… Mírala. ¿No es hermosa? —preguntó ella, sentándose cerca de mí.

—Es como su mamá —señaló mi Bombón, tocándole la mejilla que se movía sin parar a medida que deglutía con fuerza.

—Bueno, sacó la belleza de mi hermana, gracias al cielo —molestó Jasper, palpándole el hombro a mi esposo.

Los dos se rieron y yo miré su gesto, aliviada de cómo todo llevaba su curso adecuado.

—¿Puedo hablar a solas con la nueva mamá? —preguntó Alice.

Los dos hombres se miraron y asintieron, aunque mi Bombón aún parecía receloso. Al quedarnos a solas, estuvimos varios segundos en silencio, viendo a Elizabeth.

—Bella… Sé que te he pedido muchas veces perdón, pero esta vez quería… decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti —soltó.

Levanté mis cejas.

—Y no es porque hayas sido mamá, sino porque a pesar de todo lo malo que ha pasado, te has mantenido fuerte y has estado al lado de mi tío de una manera que solo significa amor. Veo a Elizabeth y veo… todo lo que hemos perdido a causa de lo que nos dejó mi madre al marcharse tan joven, y siento que esta pequeñita no puede llegar a una familia en la que existan divisiones, traumas y… Bueno, tú ya sabes. —Suspiró—. Extraño a mi amiga, a la de verdad, a esa que se alegraba con sinceridad de todo lo que yo he cimentado. —Suspiró—. Por eso… quiero contarte algo antes que a todos y es que Jasper y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

Arqueé las cejas y la abracé sin pensarlo.

—Alice, qué alegría —le dije, cerrando mis ojos.

—Lo sé, es maravilloso —señaló al separarnos—. Mi tío se pondrá muy feliz.

—Oh, Dios, seré tía de nuevo. —Reí—. Ay, mi Jasper está muy adulto.

Carcajeó.

—Él también te ha extrañado.

—Lo sé.

Suspiramos.

Luego de la noticia que me dio Alice, ellos se alejaron para permitirme descansar, porque ya estaban mis suegros como locos, disfrutando de su nieta, y también papá y Sue, que no daban más de la alegría. Estaban todos felices, todos se alegraban por la existencia de Elizabeth y yo estaba en paz porque, bueno, Alice tenía razón, Lizzie debía llegar con la paz en la familia y este era el comienzo.

.

—Quiero presentar esta noche al Sr. Edward Cullen, uno de los mejores exponentes de la ingeniería náutica, experto en arquitectura naval —destacaron adelante.

Yo me puse a aplaudir de manera incesante y algunos hombres me quedaron mirando, porque sabían quién era yo para él. La verdad, no me importaba ser efusiva cuando se trataba de Edward, pues era la más orgullosa de verlo. Él se movía de manera profesional ante tantos ojos puestos en su existencia, parecía que había nacido para enseñar sus conocimientos a los demás. Además, la manera en la que hablaba nos mantenía a todos conectados a lo que decía, y yo no tenía idea de nada técnico, la verdad. _Y se ve tan guapo allá adelante_ , pensé fascinada.

Cuando terminó, todos se levantaron a aplaudir, fascinados con las ideas de Edward. Yo fui la primera en ir hacia él, saltándome el turno de todos los que querían compartir con mi marido.

—Eres fantástico —le dije con total sinceridad—, y te ves tan sexy con esta camisa.

Sonrió y me corrió el cabello de la cara para tener mejor acceso a ella. Me dio un beso delicioso ante todos los demás, cada vez sacando un poco a ese Edward enamorado ante los ojos de quienes seguramente jamás lo habían visto así.

—Sr. Cullen —exclamó un hombre más joven, que venía con unos cuantos más.

Parecían "aprendices".

—¡Edward, amigo! —gritó alguien, viniendo hacia nosotros.

Mi cobrizo no me soltó y me tomó de la cintura mientras yo lo miraba para que no se preocupara. Nosotros más tarde podíamos disfrutar juntos.

—Joseph, veo que vienes con más aspirantes —dijo, sonriendo a los demás.

Noté la ironía en su voz y yo sonreí para mis adentros.

—Ah, ya veo por qué estás tan de buen humor —destacó el hombre, tendiéndome su mano—. Joseph Vladovik, mucho gusto, usted debe ser la esposa de mi buen amigo. Por cierto, felicidades por el nacimiento de su hija.

Sonreí.

—Así es. —Le tendí mi mano—. Muchas gracias, Joseph.

—Isabella Swan, la mujer de mis sueños —ronroneó mi cobrizo, haciendo que Joseph sonriera aún más.

—Bien que te quería ver así, la última vez estabas… un poco…

—Sí, porque estaba sin ella, pero ahora todo cambió.

Se dieron un abrazo apretado y entonces se dirigieron a los más novatos, que esperaban ansiosos por una charla con Edward. Era inmensamente admirado, todos los ojos lo recorrían, buscando aunque sea un minuto de conversación, lo que sea con tal de poder compartir su vasta experiencia y notable talento con ellos, incluida yo, que no podía dejar de mirarlo hablar, estaba hechizada.

Luego de la conferencia, Edward y yo fuimos invitados por Joseph y unos cuantos colegas más a tomar una copa a un elegante bar. Parecía que todos ellos eran fantásticos, así que ¿cómo negarme?

—Supe que desde la última vez no ves a James —le dijo uno de ellos, alzando su bourbon con malicia.

Edward enarcó una ceja, bastante molesto de escuchar siquiera su nombre. Lo entendía, él ya me había contado lo que había pasado en Sevilla hacía meses atrás.

—Lo diré de manera fugaz, solo para que recuerdes que el karma existe. —Carraspeó—. Su esposa le pidió el divorcio, cansada de todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? James se dio cuenta de que la quiere. Una lástima, ya la perdió.

—Cuando no eres capaz de amar sólo la soledad te hace valorar a quienes estuvieron contigo —susurró.

Hasta hacía un tiempo él habría respondido con rencor, pero ahora parecía que nada de eso quedaba en su cuerpo.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Lo encontraron culpable de estafa. El Colegio de Ingenieros lo ha quitado de golpe, ya había cometido fechorías, eso lo sabes, pero con esto… —Apretó los labios y negó—. Creo que fue suficiente.

Edward sólo se encogió de hombros, como si dijera "así es la vida, ¿no?".

Luego de esa escapada, Edward y yo nos fuimos juntos hacia nuestro destino principal. Ya era bastante tarde… o bueno, temprano, el sol iba a salir en unas horas más, pero ya podía verse el cambio de color en el cielo. Caminamos juntos por la orilla de la playa, con la casa detrás de nosotros, que tenía múltiples colores, por cierto.

—Edward —lo llamé.

—¿Sí?

—Hoy has estado fabuloso.

Sonrió.

—¿Eso crees?

—No pude dejar de mirarte, eres increíble.

Pestañeó y miró al suelo unos segundos mientras tomaba mi mano y luego miraba el anillo con cariño.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, sentí el llanto proveniente desde la sala. Era de Lizzie. Casi sin darme cuenta, sentí que mi blusa se mojaba ante la salida abrupta de leche. Cuando llegamos, ella instintivamente me buscó y yo corrí para tenerla en mis brazos.

—¿No fue suficiente la leche que me quité esta mañana? —le pregunté a Tanya, que por esas cosas divinas de la vida, era la única persona que podía quedarse con ella para que nosotros pudiéramos asistir al último congreso de Edward.

—¡En absoluto! Esta pequeña traga peor que Edward cuando iba a la universidad —afirmó Tanya. Se veía muy despeinada.

—Eres una bocazas, Tanya Denali —respondió mi Bombón.

—Así que has hecho sufrir a tía Tanya, ¿eh? —le pregunté.

Lizzie me miró mientras bebía y yo seguí adorándola con mis brazos.

Era todo lo que amaba en esta vida.

Edward ignoró las llamadas de sus colegas para felicitarlo por su inmenso discurso solo para quedarse conmigo. Una vez que Tanya se fue, nosotros nos dedicamos a comer en completa armonía con nuestra bebé.

—Creo que le gusta mucho lo que chupa —susurró Edward, llevándose un pedazo de manzana a los labios.

Él me rozó con una que tenía entre los dientes, jugando con mis labios mientras sostenía a Lizzie a duras penas, porque cada vez que él se ponía a juguetearme, acababa cachonda y con los músculos debilitados.

—Se parece a mí —murmuró, besándome los hombros.

Me reí.

—Baboso. ¿Qué va a pensar Lizzie de su papá? ¿Eh? —dije, siguiendo con sus juegos.

Lizzie había soltado el pecho, muy satisfecha. Sus mejillas estaban rojitas y apenas respiraba. Era tan hermosa, no dejaba de suspirar gracias a ella.

—Dirá que su papá ama y desea enormemente a mamá —afirmó mi Bombón, tomándola entre sus brazos para sacarle los gases.

Él era tan grande, que Lizzie parecía un diminuto cosito en sus brazos.

—¿No es así, amor mío? —le preguntó, tomando su cabecita con su mano amplia y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿No es hermoso ver cómo papá ama a mamá?

Nuestra pequeña sonrió de manera natural, mirándolo de esa manera grandiosa que siempre tenía para decirnos que era nuestra, que era la pequeña de mamá y papá.

—¿Lo ves? —inquirió, moviéndome las cejas—. Ahora Lizzie va a dormir mientras mami se recuesta en el sofá para descansar, porque papá va a querer darle muchos besitos antes de dormir.

Edward le comenzó a cantar, sosteniéndola entre sus grandes brazos. La miraba con un amor y una felicidad que me estremecía, Edward la adoraba, de verdad, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que decían sus ojos ante mi pequeñita. Yo suspiré y me recosté tal como me dijo mi esposo, mi hermoso Bombón, y me relajé para comenzar a realizar las encuestas que estaban pidiéndome para mi futuro desafío: la maestría.

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Quién quería hacerlo cuando tenías a una pequeña de apenas dos meses? Pues yo. Lizzie no me limitaba, no con mi Bombón y mi familia conmigo, pero a veces temía ser demasiado ambiciosa dado todo lo que me costó lograr lo que tenía. Pero ¿qué importaban los fracasos? ¡Debía hacer esa maestría de la misma forma que saqué mi carrera universitaria en la mejor universidad del estado!

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, dejé la laptop a un lado y, asumiendo que Edward se había quedado dormido con Lizzie en los brazos, me dispuse a dormir para estar más repuesta a eso de las dos de la mañana, que era cuando la muy loca despertaba para comer. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder avanzar un poco más, sentí que Edward me tomaba de la mano y me pegaba a él.

—¡Me asustaste! —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Reía.

—Te dije que te daría muchos besos esta noche.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Solo besos?

—Oh no. Eso jamás.

—¿Y Lizzie? —pregunté.

—Está durmiendo junto a su pescadito y a Sr. Calabaza. Sabes que la ama.

No soporté mucho y aproveché el tiempo sin mi nena rompiendo en llanto, así que me abracé a él y lo besé sin temor a demostrar cuánto lo deseaba. Edward me tomó desde las caderas y me llevó hasta nuestra terraza, donde sentíamos el viento contra nuestra piel. Yo aproveché de acercar el monitor de mi bebita y estar tranquila, mientras Edward me volvía loca con esa manera que tenía de llenarme de caricias por doquier.

—Nunca pensé que iba a disfrutar tanto de una cogida rápida contigo —susurró en mi oído.

Hice que se sentara en el sofá y yo lo hice sobre él, masajeándome sobre su pelvis. Entre besos seguimos acariciándonos y yo fui desabotonándome la blusa, despejando mis senos hinchados. Edward los apretó con suavidad, sabiendo que estaban sensibles, y yo instintivamente sentí el placer en mí.

—Edward… ¿No te molesta que…?

Negó.

—Me pone como no te imaginas —susurró, mirándome con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada.

Mis senos rebosaban de leche, por lo que acabaría derramándolo sin lugar a dudas. Pero a Edward le fascinaba.

Se encargó de darme placer con sus labios, hundiendo su rostro en el canal. Yo busqué el cinturón de su pantalón y lo abrí para meter mi mano y buscar su dureza. Nos besamos en medio de jadeos y yo permití que me hiciera suya a su ritmo. Edward subió mi falda, apretó mis nalgas y me quitó lentamente la ropa interior mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Nunca será suficiente de ti, nunca —gruñó, rozándome con su miembro.

Sonreí y junté mi frente con la suya.

—Te quiero dentro, Bombón. Hazlo duro, sabes que me gusta.

Me sonrió y entró, sacándome un fuerte gemido.

—Shh… —Se reía—. Lizzie duerme. Recuerda que ahora somos tres.

Me abracé a él y lo cabalgué, deseando más de su calor y esa completa sensación de llenado que me generaba. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y yo tomé sus manos para sujetarme mejor. Volvimos a besarnos mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían reaccionando sin parar, sumiéndonos en esa complicidad que nunca iba a acabar. A medida que sentía el roce del orgasmo, noté cómo mis pechos se mojaban producto del placer, lo que me sonrojó. Pero mi Bombón estaba enloquecido y aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas, sacándome más gemidos que no podía callar.

—Quiero correrme —le dije al oído.

Edward me penetró hasta el fondo y yo apreté mis paredes, disfrutando de cómo explotaba en un orgasmo delicioso del que no quería separarme. Mis pechos dejaron caer la leche, explotando con viveza de tal forma que me ruboricé aún más.

—Oh, Dios —susurré, mordiéndome el labio.

Yo respiraba de manera desacompasada al igual que Edward, que intentaba recomponerse de su explosión en mi interior. Enseguida me besó el cuello y me limpió los pechos con la blusa, para entonces quitármela y besarme nuevamente.

—Es fascinante, ¿no crees? —dijo, tomándome desde la cintura.

—¿No te sigue pareciendo raro? —le pregunté.

—Jamás. Todo lo que venga de ti me encantará. Esto es parte de ti, y lo amaré y desearé.

Me reí y junté mi frente con la suya.

—Creo que debemos descansar antes de que Lizzie despierte.

—Descuida. Esta noche me levanto yo. Tenemos suficiente en la nevera.

—Te amo tanto, Bombón.

—Y yo a ti, mi florecilla.

.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar entre todos nosotros, pero cuando se trataba de acomodar tu antigua vida junto a un nuevo integrante en la familia, no era fácil. Sin embargo, a pesar de que nos levantábamos en medio de la noche, que a veces lloraba mucho y nos desesperaba no poder ayudarla, para luego comprender que le dolía su barriguita o que simplemente quería un abrazo… éramos tan felices que no podíamos dimensionarlo. Era cada momento de aprendizaje, y aunque era muy chiquita, tanto que aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, sabíamos que había llegado en el momento correcto para hacer de nosotros dos completos enamorados, más de lo que alguna vez fuimos antes.

Edward se había quedado dormido luego de bañar a Lizzie. Ella estaba usando un traje completo de oso (regalo de abuela Esme, por cierto), en donde sus orejitas le daban un aspecto tan tierno que solo quería correr hacia ella y comérmela a besos. Al acercarme más, ya con crema en la piel y la bata puesta, sentí que Lizzie despertó y sumado a sus quejidos, un aroma nada agradable salía de su pañal.

Carcajeé.

—Oh no —susurré.

Edward abrió sus ojos, algo cansado porque llevaba varios días queriendo que durmiera y levantándose él para alimentarla con mi leche, y cuando me vio, inmediatamente dio un brinco, tocando a Lizzie para asegurarse de que siguiera en su pecho.

—Creo que nuestra nena se hizo —dije, apuntándole al pañal.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a oler.

—Mierda. —Bufó—. La acabo de bañar.

Arqueé las cejas.

—Yo la cambio.

—No. Es mi turno.

—Ha sido tu turno hace más de una semana.

—Pero me gusta.

—¿Te gusta la caca? —Lo miré extrañado.

—La de Lizzie sí.

Me reí.

—Voy contigo.

Cuando la acomodó en el mudador y le sacó todo, notamos que estaba manchada hasta la espalda. Edward quería morirse, pero como buen padre, no se chistó y fue a buscar agua tibia para limpiarla nuevamente. Yo me quedé mirándola, viendo cómo analizaba todo su alrededor como algo nuevo en esos ojos inocentes y expectantes, frágiles, necesitados de protección.

—Te amo tanto, Elizabeth —susurré, acariciando sus mejillas—. Esperé toda la vida para tenerte sin saberlo.

Ella hacía movimientos con su boquita, bostezando y luego saboreándose en esas encías tan rosaditas. Sus ojos, cada día más verdes, eran tan de Edward que mi corazón brincaba de alegría. Era tan suya como mía, y eso me estremecía hasta las entrañas.

—Te amo, mi nenita, lo haré siempre.

De pronto, sentí la mano de Edward, que me había escuchado mientras le hablaba a Lizzie.

—Mamá te ama, ¿la escuchaste? —le preguntó, acercándose para besarle las mejillas mientras hacía ruiditos suaves con esa voz dulce y encantadora—. Se parece tanto a ti. —Me miró—. La veo y veo a la mujer que más amo en este mundo.

Suspiré.

—Ella algún día sabrá todo lo que nos ha costado estar aquí y que su existencia marca un antes y un después en cuán importante es lo que somos y seguiremos siendo —afirmó.

—Claro que lo sabrá.

—Ahora… Creo que debes volver a lavarte, ¿eh? —le dijo, acunando su rostro con sus grandes manos.

Lizzie sonrió, mirándolo con mucho amor. Luego lo hizo conmigo y vi el brillo en sus ojos, uno marcado con esa conexión que nunca se destruiría. Era la pequeña de mamá, y sería la única en mi vida, siempre.

Cuando ella estuvo limpia otra vez, Edward y yo nos acostamos juntos mientras le daba pecho a mi hija. Él puso algo de música y yo me acomodé sobre su pecho mientras Lizzie disfrutaba sin miramientos en un proceso que siempre teníamos juntas.

—¿Qué tal si hoy dormimos con ella? —me preguntó al oído.

Suspiré, ya adormecida.

—Me encantaría.

Él siguió abrazando a sus flores, dándome besos suaves, besos que rápidamente me hicieron caer en un completo espiral de vitalidad y que, sin duda, me mantenían en una burbuja de eterno amor que jamás iba a disolverse.

—Te amo —le susurré, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Y yo te amo a ti —respondió, besándome entonces.

.

Edward estacionó frente al departamento de Renata, un espacio residencial de lujo a gran escala. Quedaba muy cerca del suyo… o bueno, el que tenía antes. En el momento en que se enfrentó otra vez a la idea, tragó y apretó el volante.

La noche anterior, Edward me había comentado que no podía seguir ignorando la idea de que ella nos hubiera mentido a ambos, y en especial, que se haya acercado a mí en un momento tan vulnerable, por tanto me pidió que comprendiera su necesidad por buscarla y terminar todos sus intentos de veneno y, por supuesto, por acercarse. Le dije que podía esperarlo en casa, pero me suplicó que le acompañara, situación que me ponía un tanto nerviosa.

—No quiero actuar con impulsividad, sé que está enferma —susurró mirando al frente.

Además, habíamos descubierto que estaba en fase terminal y que solo tenía terapia paliativa, a la espera de su muerte. Estaba sola, sin Aro ni nadie que pudiera acercarse a darle consuelo.

—Lo sé, por eso debes pensar bien lo que vas a decirle, eso sólo tú lo sabes.

Suspiró y asintió. Se giró para encontrarse conmigo, sentada a su lado y estiró la mano para acariciarme la mejilla, su constante gesto de cariño.

—Ven conmigo —pidió.

Arqueé las cejas, muy contraria a la idea.

—No es correcto, este asunto es de ustedes y yo sólo puedo apoyarte desde aquí. No quiero interferir, tampoco imponer mi presencia, sólo quiero que estés tranquilo y que seas sincero, tú sabes qué hacer —dije con voz calma.

Edward no quería estar solo porque la rabia le comía el interior, podía ver sus ojos llameantes de recordar y de tan solo imaginar las cosas que ella me dijo esa vez en el parque, y bueno, yo tampoco lo había olvidado, Renata me había hecho mucho daño con sus palabras, había logrado confundirme e incluso hacerme pensar cosas de Edward que no debí tragarme, pero había sido mi culpa porque ¿no era él a la única persona a la que yo debía creerle? Pequé de tonta, ingenua e inmadura.

—No solo es sobre Renata y sobre mí, sino también de ti —insistió.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez eres sólo tú el que puede hablar con ella. Además… Lizzie no debe estar cerca de ella —afirmé, mirándola desde su sillita.

A sus cortos dos meses, mi hija solo necesitaba armonía en este mundo, nada más.

Asintió y me besó durante unos segundos. Al abrir los ojos lo encontré mirándome y entonces tomó aire para calmar ese fuego interior de furia.

—Te amo —susurró antes de irse.

Sonreí.

—Estaré aquí. Te amo —le respondí.

Miró a Elizabeth y también la besó, sacándole una sonrisita.

Edward se marchó por cerca de treinta minutos. El paso de los minutos fue lento, casi interminable. No podía negar que me habría gustado escucharla solo para sentir sus mentiras corriendo por el aire, pero solo significaría que mi rabia también empeorase y esta vez la situación era de ellos dos. De todas formas, yo sabía que en algún momento íbamos a encontrarnos y con ello las palabras entre las dos serían inevitables.

Mi cobrizo llegó cuando mi inquietud comenzaba a ascender. Se sentó de golpe en su lugar y de inmediato suspiró.

—Es agotador. Me palpita la cabeza —jadeó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Me partía el corazón ver lo desgastado que se encontraba cuando esa mujer volvía a generarle problemas.

—Te haré algo llegando a casa, te ayudará a dormir y a quitarte todo esto de la mente de una buena vez.

Sonrió en medio de su gesto de incomodidad y me miró.

—A casa —susurró.

Le sonreí también.

—Todo lo que tenga amor se convierte en un hogar.

—Ven aquí. —Me tomó la mano y me acercó para abrazarme con apremio mientras escondía su boca en la curva de mi cuello. El calor de su respiración me generó deliciosos escalofríos y yo le acaricié el cabello—. Fue una dura discusión, intenté contenerme cuanto pude, pero aún así me costó, sé lo enferma que está.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que volverá a molestar, porque me ama.

Las tripas se me retorcieron de rabia, pero preferí callarme.

—Pero a ella solo le interesa no estar sola —añadió—, tener a alguien que pueda hacerle subsistir mientras aún tiene tiempo de vida.

—Está quebrada, ¿no?

—Sí, imagino que Jane te lo dijo en su momento, sé que no le cae bien, en realidad… los Vulturi ya no aceptan a esa mujer devuelta. Les robó en una ocasión, lo supe por ahí —susurró.

—Sí, fue Jane. Aunque no me sorprende que lo haya hecho, si fue capaz de traicionar a quien fue su esposo, ya nada me asombra de ella —musité. Edward no respondió, él seguía con sus labios en mi cuello, respirando al unísono el aroma de mi piel—. ¿Qué te dijo finalmente?

—Ella… Ella no se quedará tranquila, su ímpetu es más fuerte que la enfermedad. Probablemente volverá a generar caos o quizá no, yo sólo espero que no se acerque a ti porque, de ser así, no responderé como lo hice ahora —dijo con la respiración pesada. La rabia acumulada seguía hiriéndolo, representada en ese dolor de cabeza.

La idea de que ella volviera a molestar me ponía inquieta, pero ahora estábamos juntos, abiertos y sinceros, ya no iba a quedarme callada e iba a actuar, porque si bien Edward quería protegerme, yo también iba a hacerlo. No iba a permitir que esa mujer regresara a hacerle daño porque así como podía dar la vida por Todd, lo haría por Edward. Era suficiente de que personas de esa calaña insistieran en pasar a llevar a los hombres más importantes de mi vida, incluido mi padre y mis hermanos, yo podía ser fuerte para ellos, más de lo que podían pensarlo.

—Bella —me llamó—, no dejaré que se acerque, te lo juro.

Asentí.

—Quitémonos de la cabeza a esa mujer, que quede en el olvido, puede que vuelva y puede que no, solo estoy segura que me quieres y que esto no nos detendrá. Ya aclaraste lo que tenías que aclarar y es el momento de que pensemos en los dos. Mírate, estás adolorido y me parte el corazón verte así.

—La primera vez que me viste así creías que seguía enamorado de ella.

Pestañeé y me separé para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me culpes —susurré—, tenía miedo de lo que sentía, aún ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ti y… esa mujer era como una llaga en nosotros.

Suspiró y arqueó las cejas de pesar.

—Yo ya lo sabía —desvió la mirada hacia el lado, volviendo a sus recuerdos—, hasta ese entonces, cuando eso pasó, yo lo sabía pero no quería asumirlo. No podía amar a esa mujer, la idea es… tan utópica cuando estabas tú. Ese dolor era desesperación, rabia y rencor. Y llegaste, preocupada y sin darte cuenta de cómo te miraba, embelesado y enamorado hasta la célula más recóndita de mi cuerpo.

—Dios —gemí—, no quiero volver a callarme por miedo, tú no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—No, jamás volveré a cometer semejante error.

Nos besamos y luego nos volvimos a dar un abrazo. Me grabé su aroma por enésima vez y lo cobijé en mi calor, esperando a que se sintiera mejor.

—Bien, vamos a casa —dije—. Y manejaré yo, ¿sí? No puedo permitírtelo con ese dolor.

Edward me miró un tanto reticente, pero otra puntada le hizo cerrar los ojos así que no tuvo escapatoria. Mientras yo manejaba devuelta a su departamento él se quedó dormido, apoyado ligeramente con su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando me topé con un semáforo en rojo, me quedé un buen rato mirándolo, asombrada de lo joven que se veía cuando la paz lo envolvía. Pero entonces pensaba en todos los años que vivió con dolor, con el rechazo de su madre y con la idea de que él no era suficiente para querer, en especial luego de lo que le hizo esa mujer. Me partía tanto el corazón el imaginar cómo desde pequeño su vida giró en torno al desenfreno y a las malas compañías, el perder a su hermana…

—Pero ahora yo soy tu hogar y voy a quererte siempre —le susurré, acariciando los mechones que le habían caído por su frente.

Suspiré y le besé la frente para entonces ponerme a manejar otra vez.

.

Trace estaba entusiasta mientras revisaba, una y otra vez, lo que había comprado para su primer aniversario de mes con quien fue mi gran amigo en el pasado.

—¿Te das cuenta? —me mostró su tenida y yo sonreí.

—¿De verdad planeas que no te moleste? Por Dios, qué enamorado estás.

Se rio.

—Digamos que entre nosotros nos entendemos. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Me acomodé en mi silla de la oficina para seguir trabajando e instintivamente me puse a revisar el caso de los Cullen, caso del que no podía desprenderme a pesar de los meses, era como si, instintivamente, supiera que algo malo iba a encontrarme en algún punto de mi cause hasta saber la verdad.

Trace se marchó y yo me quedé mirando la fotografía que Edward me envió desde casa, donde estaba cuidando a Lizzie. Me parecía tan tierno y yo solo quería salir pronto de la oficina para irme con ellos, solo me quedaba terminar por arreglar algunos asuntos en los que Trace me imploró ayuda y luego me iría felizmente con mi familia.

Iba a levantarme de la silla para sacarme un poco de leche, ya que me sentía algo congestionada, pero me frené cuando vi que venía entrando Ethan Cullen, a quien no veía desde antes de que Lizzie naciera. Nuestro único nexo había sido aquel pequeño dije de plata que le había regalado a su sobrina, único gesto que lo unió a ella. Desde entonces, Ethan nos evitaba, tanto así que pidió unas vacaciones y se marchó a Europa. Creí que no volvería aún… hasta ahora.

—Hola, Ethan —saludé, sintiéndome contrariada.

Ethan me contempló de la misma manera de siempre, situándome en un espacio de incomodidad rotunda. Siempre había deseo y ganas de más en ese mirar tan intenso, lo que a ojos de cualquiera significaba que quería, a toda costa, entrometerse con la esposa de su propio hermano.

—Estás muy hermosa, Isabella. No pensé que al verte iba a sentir lo mucho que te extrañé.

—Ethan…

—Ya sé —afirmó—. Quería asegurarme que tú estabas bien después de…

—De que mi hija nació, ¿no?

Asintió.

—Pudiste preocuparte de estar presente cuando era prudente, Ethan, al fin y al cabo es tu sobrina…

—La hija de la mujer de la cual me enamoré.

Me pasé una mano por la cara, hastiada de esas palabras.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a callarme nunca.

—Ethan, solo te pido respeto… ¿Cómo no notas que esto ya no solo me compromete a mí y a Edward, sino también a nuestra hija?

Apretó la mandíbula, contemplando mi anillo y la fotografía que tenía sobre mi escritorio. Su mirada se tornó furiosa y algo desesperada ante, quizá, el impedimento que tenía de poseer una mísera posibilidad de estar conmigo.

—¿Tú crees que para mí sigue siendo fácil? ¡Tuve que irme de este maldito país por semanas para quitarme la imagen de ti siendo la familia perfecta con Edward! —espetó con tanta vehemencia que Trace no tardó en llegar, dispuesto a ver qué ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó, acercándose a mí.

Ethan apretó aún más fuerte su mandíbula.

—El amor que siento por ti cada vez crece más, y lo peor es que estás ciega de amor por Edward, y nunca vas a darte cuenta que él está muerto por dentro y que todo lo que consigue es hacerle daño a los demás —afirmó él.

—No te permitiré que digas eso de mi esposo, nunca —dije.

—Cuando ocurra, sabrás que estaré para ti. Recuerda que aunque no lo quieras, mi hermano sigue teniendo los fantasmas de esas dos mujeres con las que se revolcó, siendo lo que es, un hombre de bajos instintos.

Tragué con la rabia acumulada en la garganta. No pude decirle algo al respecto, hacerlo significaría gritarle y él no iba a entender que Edward jamás sería como lo creía, que nos amábamos y que estábamos enamorados también de nuestra familia. En sus ojos vi un dejo de tanta oscuridad que, además, no pude corresponder a más que acceder a que se marchase.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Trace.

Asentí y me senté de golpe en mi silla.

—Está obsesionado contigo —afirmó, frunciendo el ceño—. No me gusta. Edward…

—Tengo que buscar la manera de hacerle entender que nunca conseguirá nada conmigo.

—¿Crees que lo entienda?

Bajé la mirada, sin saber cómo responder a eso, porque a pesar de que quería que así fuera… mi instinto me decía que eso jamás iba a suceder.

.

Mis pantalones amarillos, apretados y elegantes, eran la bomba. Todos se giraban a mirarme mientras el viento me daba en la cara, la mayoría reconociéndome y los otros asumiendo quién era. Edward y yo estábamos tomados de la mano, caminando hacia su oficina, mientras… bueno, Lizzie miraba a su alrededor dentro del saquito que tenía junto a mí, como un cangurito junto a mamá.

—Buenos días, señora —me decían y yo intentaba aguantarme la risotada de alegría.

Edward, mucho más correcto y serio (con ellos, por supuesto), no se chistaba en absoluto por cómo me llamaban, el gusto en sus ojos era delicioso. Me tenía tomada de la mano, con nuestros dedos entrelazados y su cuerpo cercano al mío, caminando en sincronía. A ratos le lanzaba besos a nuestra nenita, que me resultaba tan hermosa. Estaba enamorada.

Una vez que subimos los escalones hasta el hall de la dirección, Zafrina, la segunda asistente llamada Amanda y los demás que trabajaban codo a codo con Edward, se acercaron a saludar. Nunca pensé que iban a recibirme con tanta calidez, parecía que supieran todo lo que significaba para su jefe o algo así. Aunque, pues, yo era la esposa y la mamá de su hija, solo faltaba que barrieran el suelo antes de que fuera a pisar.

—Qué gusto verla nuevamente, señora…

—Bella —dije con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano tendida a Zafrina.

Ella pestañeó.

—Ese es su nombre, Zafrina —respondió Edward con calma.

—Es un gusto verla nuevamente, Bella —volvió a empezar, ahora mucho más relajada.

—Oh, y ella… —Se llevó una mano al pecho.

Era la primera vez que mostrábamos a nuestra hija al mundo, en especial al de Edward. Éramos muy celosos y queríamos guardárnosla con nosotros hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario sacarla al exterior y hoy era ese día.

Los que pasaban se giraban a mirarla, impresionados de ver a la hija del imponente jefe máximo del lugar. Y bueno, ¿cómo negarlo? Si era hermosa.

Yo suspiré mientras la miraba, llena de amor, de vida y de tantos sueños para ella. Lizzie me miró y sonrió, pestañeando con lentitud debido al relajo de estar junto a mí y de haber bebido otra tanda de leche de mamá. La amaba tanto, tanto, tanto, que no tenía palabras. Aunque sí, a veces no me dejaba dormir y solía tener mucho miedo siempre, despertando asustada ante la idea de que haya dejado de respirar o que simplemente algo le haya sucedido, pero… ahí estaba, enseñándome un nuevo mundo y una nueva forma de ver la vida que jamás pensé llevar de esta forma. Con Edward era magnífico y él lo disfrutaba tanto que, a veces, me hacía pensar seriamente que él había nacido para ser papá. Era tan cariñoso, atento y delicado con ella, incluso más de lo que era conmigo.

Los demás se acercaron también a saludar de manera calurosa, tomándome la mano con respeto.

—¿Quiere algo para beber? —me preguntó la segunda asistente, Amanda.

—Un té estaría bien. Gracias.

—Yo esta vez pasaré del café, una preciosura que conozco me pidió que lo dejara por un tiempo, empeoran los dolores de cabeza —dijo él, sonriendo para entonces besarme la sien—. Quiero un té también. Gracias.

De reojo noté que nos estaban mirando todos, algo curiosos por este dulce y adorable Edward, tan alejado del serio y maduro ingeniero que seguramente estaban acostumbrados a ver.

Zafrina se le acercó a Edward con su tableta entre las manos y comenzó a decirle todo lo que se le venía para el día. Antes de volver hacia mi esposo, que aún estaba distraído con Zafrina, Amanda me llamó.

—Es un agrado verla nuevamente por aquí —añadió—, nos alegra a todos.

Iba a responderle, pero Amanda notó que Edward ahora nos estaba mirando, muy curioso e intrigado. Yo finalmente le guiñé un ojo y me volví hacia mi cobrizo que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirándome inquisitivo.

—¿Qué estabas tramando? —inquirió, pasándome una mano por la cintura.

—Al parecer me extrañaban aquí —quise bromear, algo conmovida por las palabras de Amanda.

—No está equivocada, Bella —dijo Zafrina, sonriendo para luego marcharse.

Le sonreí a Edward y tiré de su mano para que fuéramos a su oficina.

—Sí que te extrañaban —murmuró, muy pensativo.

—¿A mí o al hecho de que al fin te vean sonreír? —inquirí.

Él se rio por lo bajo y me tomó las mejillas con sus manos.

—Debo confesarte que no fui buena compañía cuando no estabas aquí, estaba todo el día de mal humor y me convertí en un perfecto tirano. Seguro pensaron que soy un jefe de mierda. Ahora que te encuentras a mi lado no dejo de sonreír, Zafrina podría traicionarme ahora y no me importaría.

Negué y me eché a reír.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Bien, me importaría, pero si estás a mi lado lo demás parece más tranquilo y controlable.

Cerré los ojos ante sus besos en mi frente, nariz y labios, culminando en un suspiro de mi parte.

Me acerqué a su escritorio, tan amplio y ordenado, y me sorprendí de ver una fotografía mía con Lizzie entre mis brazos. Era cuando apenas ella había nacido.

—Tengo esa fotografía hace mucho. Es mi favorita.

Yo la tomé por unos segundos y acaricié el pulcro marco mientras pensaba en estos gestos, esos que escondía y no me permitía ver antes.

Él me tomó por sorpresa desde la cintura y entonces me aprisionó a sus brazos.

Lizzie dormía de manera profunda en mi pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté.

—Nada, solo estoy feliz —susurró.

Sonreí.

—¿Por volver al trabajo luego de estos días de descanso? —Me hice la tonta.

—Claro, aunque no sería lo mismo si tú no me hubieras acompañado.

—Quizá me quede un tiempo aquí para molestarte, me gusta cuando Amanda me trae té.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más luminosos, así como su sonrisa entre dientes.

—Además, el silencio aquí es magnífico, podría avanzar en mi auditoría.

—Mientras te sientas cómoda, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo soy feliz viéndote aquí, tu sola presencia es suficiente.

—Entonces… no sólo ellos me extrañaban aquí, sino que tú también.

—¿Te cabe alguna duda? —inquirió, juntando su frente con la mía.

Me puse a reír y él aprovechó de darme un beso intenso que por poco me roba por completo la respiración. Sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndose elevar mientras me sostenía fuertemente de sus brazos, que aún se mantenían aferrados a mi cuerpo.

—Señor Cullen, Sra. Bella, con permiso, les traje el… té —dijo Amanda, interrumpiéndonos abruptamente.

Edward y yo teníamos la respiración algo agitada al separarnos, aún apegados e incapaces de dar un paso al costado como hasta un tiempo atrás, donde temíamos de nuestro alrededor.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó ella, haciendo una mueca de nerviosismo.

Mi cobrizo estaba serio, pero en sus ojos se vislumbraba la chispa de la diversión. Yo estaba a punto de reírme, pero preferí actuar con madurez.

—No te preocupes. Gracias por el té —le dije para quitarle importancia.

—La próxima vez toca la puerta, gracias —murmuró él, tirándose el cuello de la camisa para acomodar su semblante.

—Descuide, no volverá a ocurrir. Lo siento.

Yo rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan serio cuando se trataba de los demás?

Edward se sentó en su silla para asegurarse de comportarse como el ingeniero intachable e imperturbable que le gustaba ser para los demás, olvidándose de sus labios llenos de lápiz labial rojo. Me aguanté otra risotada y él lo notó de inmediato, entrecerrando los ojos y luego rompiendo a reír casi al instante, lo que hizo que Amanda también se nos uniera.

.

La calma en este lugar era fantástica. Como Edward odiaba los ruidos, todos procuraban mantener el silencio perfecto para él, por lo que aproveché de trabajar. Edward me ofreció una de las oficinas desocupadas que eran parte de la dirección para que pudiera estar más cómoda, pero preferí quedarme a su lado, sentada cómodamente en el sofá.

Él ahora estaba tranquilo haciendo lo suyo, mirando hacia su laptop, los planos y la tableta, todo a la vez. No sabía cómo no se agobiaba, simplemente seguía calmo, muy concentrado, aunque en instantes se quebraba y me contemplaba por ratitos, terminando en una sonrisa entre los dos, para entonces mirar a nuestra pequeña, que seguía durmiendo junto a mí.

En el momento en que me dispuse a recapitular todo mi trabajo nuevamente, devuelta a la realidad a la que debía enfrentarme, me encontré con el nombre de Edward. Casi por inercia me perdí en su perfil, en ese hombre guapo al que amaba con una intensidad tan innata que me impedía creerlo culpable de algo tan horrendo como la traición hacia sus padres, así como Ethan había insistido tanto.

Caminé hacia él y me senté sobre sus piernas. Edward no dudó en recibirme, algo curioso por mi silencio. Me recorrió el muslo con sus dedos y yo puse una de mis manos en su nuca y cuello. Finalmente, miramos a Elizabeth y nos acomodamos juntos, viéndola como un par de enamorados.

—Estás tensa —destacó.

Tragué.

—Es sobre la auditoría de tus padres.

—Sabes que me incomoda que sigas trabajando en ello.

—Lo sé. Pensaba en la última información que Ethan me entregó, eso es todo… Me obsesioné con el caso y, aunque sé que es peligroso, necesito saber qué pasa. Esa información era de alguien que no quería que saliera a la luz, porque surgieron detalles nuevos. —Él me contemplaba muy atento, sin sospechar en absoluto—. Entre esos detalles estabas tú. Lo sabes.

Miró al suelo.

—Esos nexos de esa gente, las mismas personas que Carlisle tuvo que despedir.

Su rostro se descompuso y con ello las venas de su cuello comenzaron a hincharse, su agarre en mi muslo comenzó a doler y yo le tomé la mano para que se tranquilizara.

—Bella, no sé qué demonios hago ahí. Esos… idiotas… —gruñó, recordando a todos los directivos—. ¿Para qué hacerme esto? La última vez que tuve contacto con ellos fue hace mucho tiempo. Papá confiaba en ellos por mí, porque yo los recomendé y con todo lo que hicieron pude haber perdido la confianza de mi padre. —Me miró otra vez—. Alguien quería que dudaran aún más de mí… o que tú desconfiaras de mis intenciones.

—Subestiman lo mucho que te amo si esa es la idea de quién sea que esté detrás —dije firme—. Sé que Ethan duda de ti, la primera vez me lo dejó en claro y ahora, si llega a saberlo, irá corriendo hacia tus padres a destapar esta mentira. Yo no lo creí hasta entonces, menos lo haré ahora.

Me tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios mientras miraba al horizonte con la preocupación en sus cuencas.

—¿Quién lo sabe?

—Sólo Trace y yo, y él está totalmente de nuestro lado.

Suspiró.

—Tengo que hacer algo pero no sé qué. No sería capaz de cometer un crimen contra mis padres, aunque las cosas no estuvieron del todo bien entre nosotros, no es algo que yo haría. —Su respiración estaba entrecortada de la rabia.

Volví a tragar, porque Ethan volvió a mi mente, casi instantáneamente. Sólo él sabía que Edward y yo teníamos historia para ese entonces. ¿Quién más podía saberlo? ¿Cuál era el fin? ¿Que la contadora se confundiera y con ello las balas apuntaran exclusivamente a Edward? ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerle esto? Si las cosas iban mal, él podría perder todo su progreso intachable en este rubro, sus proyectos se irían al suelo.

—Tengo que hablar con Ethan —murmuró entre dientes—. Tengo que hacerlo desde que, además, te buscó en tu oficina.

—Cariño, mantén la calma, por favor, Trace está ayudándome y…

—No puedo, Bells, si ese imbécil intenta confundirte como la última vez no voy a quedarme más de brazos cruzados, menos si se vuelve a acercar.

Él vio mi expresión, sabiendo muy bien que yo pensaba lo mismo.

—También estás desconfiando de él, crees que quiere confundirte.

—Tengo dudas respecto a todo con Ethan, ha estado ayudándome, pero también…

—También quiere algo más contigo.

Suspiré.

—Sé que sigue enamorado de ti —murmuró, poniéndose muy rígido—, cuando lo veo mirarte es tan notorio que me revuelve el estómago, quiere lo que yo tengo: mi esposa y mi hija.

Bajé la mirada, incómoda de que lo asumiera con tanta facilidad.

—Es tanto lo que siente, tanta su locura por acercarse a ti, por hacer que dejes de centrar tu atención en mí, que busca hacerte dudar de mi persona cuando debería preocuparse de encontrar al verdadero culpable. Es un idiota. Yo creí que iba a solucionar las cosas y ahora solo se está dejando llevar por lo que siente por ti —espetó, muerto de celos—. No debí decirle a mi padre que era la carta idónea para comandar la empresa mientras él se daba un descanso de todo, ahora se está dejando llevar por ti, Bella.

Respiré hondo para relajarme.

—Tengo que hablar con él, necesito aclarar las cosas antes de que asumamos la situación. Aún me cuesta creer que Ethan busque perjudicarte, es tu hermano…

—Haría lo mismo si él estuviera contigo mientras me como el amor que siento por ti. Mi hermano y yo no tenemos lo que tú compartes con los tuyos, Bells, tienes que entenderlo.

Me quedé callada, un poco entristecida de escucharlo decir eso.

—Quiero dejar de hablar de esto ahora, por favor, me pone de mal humor y no quiero arruinar este día por nuestras suposiciones. Además… Lizzie va a despertarse.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Ahora, creo que lo que importa es que tendré que resguardarme legalmente y, por supuesto, averiguar qué ha ocurrido con Ethan —susurró, más calmo.

Me tocó la mejilla con la palma de su mano y me dio un suave beso.

—Gracias por confiar en mí y no dudar de quién soy.

Lo abracé y él me cobijó con sus brazos, sosteniéndome muy fuerte.

—Te amo —le dije con sinceridad.

Lo sentí oler mi cuello y luego esconderse en mi hombro.

—Te amo —murmuró con suavidad.

Tocaron a la puerta de la oficina. Edward dio la orden para abrir y entonces se asomó Zafrina, sosteniendo un legajo entre sus manos.

—Sr. Cullen, el jefe del sector cuarenta y seis necesita que vaya a inspeccionar algunos detalles en la zona, aprovechando que ha venido a la oficina. Todo está despejado, los obreros están en pausa de alimentación —comunicó ella.

Edward dejó a un lado la pluma que recién había tomado y se levantó tirando de su traje con seriedad.

—Bien, iré enseguida, necesito supervisar algunas cosas más antes de que los obreros vuelvan a su trabajo —murmuró, cerrando su laptop.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen, daré el aviso de que bajará hasta allá.

Una vez que Zafrina se marchó, él se acercó volviendo a mirarme como el Edward que sólo a mí me permitía conocer.

—Volveré pronto, no tardaré más de una hora —me dijo.

—Claro, ve tranquilo, yo estaré en lo mío. Buena suerte allá, mi guapo ingeniero.

Depositó un beso en mi frente y luego me guiñó. Enseguida miró a Elizabeth, a quien le susurró un _te amo_ y luego le besó la cabecita.

En medio de mi soledad Lizzie comenzó a despertar de hambre, así que me acomodé afuera para poder hacer un paseo mientras le daba de comer. En medio de aquello, Zafrina venía caminando y tropezó conmigo, derramándome un poco de gaseosa en mi blusa y pantalón.

—¡Sra. Cullen lo siento mucho! —exclamó, poniendo su taza sobre el mueble más cercano para comprobar cómo estaba.

—¡Oh no, mi blusa! —lloriqueé.

—Señora, perdóneme. ¡Dios mío! ¡Espero no haber incomodado también a la pequeña!

—Bella, sólo Bella —insistí—. Y no, descuida, cuando disfruta de la leche de mamá, ella no siente nada, ¿no es así, mi cielo? —le pregunté, acariciando su mejilla.

Suspiré.

—Y tranquila, fue mi culpa, no estaba pendiente yo tampoco.

Los demás trabajadores vinieron a ver qué me había ocurrido, ¡como si fuese de cristal! _Demonios, Edward, ¿qué les hiciste para que piensen que soy un ser inmaculado?_ , pensaba mientras intentaba despegarme la blusa de la piel.

—Estoy bien —intenté decirles, pero no dejaban de preguntarme una y otra vez lo mismo.

—Venga conmigo, le ayudaré a limpiarse —dijo Zafrina.

Nos acercamos al baño, desde donde pude ver la mancha que probablemente jamás iba a salir.

Adiós, blusa.

Zafrina mojó un paño y comenzó a ayudarme mientras sonreía afligida.

—Suelo ser muy torpe cuando me lo propongo, no la vi, de lo contrario me habría detenido. No sabe cuánto lo siento.

—Hey, tranquila —la calmé, algo extrañada por el nerviosismo en su mirada. Entonces recordé la vez que tropecé con la esposa de Aro, aquel tiempo en el que era mi jefe, y el mundo se me cayó a los pies. Vaya, en verdad la entendía—. No hay problema con esto, Edward se reirá, te lo aseguro, es decir ¡mírame! Demonios, la torpe fui yo, en realidad suelo serlo bastante pero me limito a conocer mis áreas. —Sonreí.

Zafrina relajó los hombros, porque yo evidentemente no eran Dídima, la esposa de Aro, que dio un grito al cielo cuando tropecé con su caro traje de sastre.

—Lamento actuar como si el Sr. Cullen me aterrara, no quiero que se imagine que nos tiene a todos pávidos de su presencia, es un muy buen jefe.

—No, no me lo creería jamás, es un dulce, bueno, al menos conmigo. Él cree que es todo un serio, pero la verdad es que no. —Apreté los labios, muy segura de eso.

Ella me miró unos segundos y entonces sonrió, quitándose esa fachada de asistente responsable.

—Sí, es un poco serio con nosotros, algo… perfeccionista y exigente. —Se rio, más en confianza—. Es inevitable que todos nosotros seamos como él.

—Ya lo veo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, alertándonos ante la vigorosidad de los golpes. Nos giramos y vimos a Amanda, que finalmente asomó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, casi horrorizados.

—Señora, me han llamado desde la construcción —exclamó, sosteniendo un lápiz con mucha fuerza en una de sus manos. Estaba tiritando.

Al ver su expresión me alejé de Zafrina, como si algo en mi interior se comenzara a deshacer de a poco. Ella no necesitaba hablar para explicarme que algo iba mal, sus ojos eran suficientes para eso.

—El Sr. Cullen ha tenido un accidente —fue lo único que dijo y yo, sintiendo una sensación de desvanecimiento en cada una de mis células, no tardé en tomar mis últimas fuerzas, sostener a mi hija y correr hacia afuera.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ya saben, nos vamos acercando al final, actualmente ya quedan cuatro capítulos para decir adiós al Bombón y a su Flor de Colores. La llegada de su pequeña ha sido una aventura llena de felicidad para ambos, y la demostración del amor que le tienen con tanta viveza es total sinceridad de unos padres que, sin saberlo, la esperaron toda una vida. Ella aún es pequeña y quedan aventuras que conocer de esta familia a la que se le integró esta nenita que, sin duda, les robará el corazón. Sin embargo, ellos también son la misma fogosidad de antes, aprendiendo que tener a su bebé no los privará jamás de ser lo que fueron en un comienzo. ¿Qué piensan de lo que está sucediendo con Renata? ¿Vuelve? ¿Qué pasa con Ethan y esas miradas que a Bella la tienen tan incómoda? ¿Qué ocurre con lo que sucede alrededor de Edward y las acusaciones? ¿Qué pasa ahora con ese final? ¿Qué ocurrió con el Bombón? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Primero, agradecer a mi beta Meli por ayudarme a corregir el capítulo, pero sobre todo, a instarme a continuar cuando todo es complejo. Gracias infinitas por creer en mí y acompañarme en el proceso, al igual que a ti Vania, Jeli, Vale, Nicole, Luisa y todas quienes son parte de mi equipo administrador y moderador, ¡gracias!_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de SeguidoradeChile (jajajaja, gracias, cariño), CazaDragones (awwwwwww, muchas gracias), AnabellaCS, lauritacullenswan, viridianacruzconti, Coni, Nelly McCarthy, DanitLuna, Marxtin, ariyasy, Olga Javier Hdez, Ivette marmolejo, Diana2GT, kathlenayala, Pam Malfoy Black, sheep0294 (aww, pobre de nuestro Bombón, ¿no?, cavendano13 (nuestro Bombón ya no solo tendrá que quitar a los buitres de su Flor de Colores, sino también a su nueva pequeña florecilla jaja), Liz Vidal (Renée ya pronto aparecerá, tranquila jaja), Abigail, saraipineda44, Jenni98isa (qué palabras tan ciertas, gracias), Ana, maribel hernandez cullen, Noriitha (me sonrojas), twilightter (muchas gracias por tus palabras, es un agrado saber que eso piensas de mí, de verdad), Isabelfromnowon, freedom2604 (el Bombón es eso, un bombón), Gladys Nilda, alejandraabogada22, Jeli, dana masen cullen, Lore562, Kamile PattzCullen, Mayraargo25, jupy, caritofornasier, Rero96, Valevalverde57, Andre22twi, patymdn, LuAnka, sueosliterarios, Robaddict18, Bell Cullen Hall, Luisa huiniguir, Tina Lightwood, Belli swan dwyer, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Kora, Elmi, NarMaVeg, LizMaratzza, micalu (exacto, como tú dices, un review no cuesta nada, muchas gracias), Yesenia Tovar, Milacaceres11039, Ana Karina, PanchiiM, rjnavajas, BreezeCullenSwan, ELIZABETH, FlorVillu, debynoe12, Twilightsecretlove, alejandra1987, Ilucena928, VeroPB97, Ceci Machin, calia19, Tereyasha Mooz, Retia, Pancardo, Jocelyn, Alexandra Nash, joabruno, Joa Castillo, mahindarink05, morales13roxy, cary, nydiac10, JMMA, barbya95, DannyVasquezP, Chiqui Covet, Ana, MariaL8, Markeniris (muchas gracias, cariño), Adriu, Diana, Yoliki, krisr0405, damaris14, miop (¡feliz día también para ti!), MaleCullen, Celina fic, LicetSalvatore, PatyMC, Claudia, Mar91, Pameva, Miranda24, Brenda Cullenn, beakis, Valentina Paez, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Fernanda21, Flor Santana, VeroG, carlita16, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Nat Cullen, Teresa Aguirre, MasenSwan, isbella cullen's swan, Liliana Macias, maricarmen92, Fernanda javiera, morenita88, Mela Masen, Smedina, Gibel, Tecupi, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Srita Cullen brandon, Valeeecu, torrespera172, sool21, angryc, seelie lune, claribelcabrera585, camilitha cullen, Santa, Vanina Iliana, AndreaSL, Esal, florcitacullen1, Alimrobsten, GabySS501, Angelus285, Hanna D. L, bealnum (hola, cariño, la verdad me confundí un poco con tu review. Bella no es paciente de cesárea, al menos no bajo lo que me dices, porque Bella nunca ha tenido hijos antes, ¿de qué parto anterior me hablas? De todos modos, gracias por tu review), Coni, selenne88, Cullenland y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable y me hacen enormemente feliz, en especial ahora que esta historia que significa tanto para mí, está por terminar_**

 ** _Voy a estar pendiente de sus reviews desde ahora en adelante (mucho más que antes), porque quienes estén conmigo en esta recta final, recibirán un regalo que les encantará, no digan que no avisé_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, pueden dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	59. Capítulo 56: Desenredo (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Change – Deftones**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 56:**

 **Desenredo**

 **PARTE I**

" _(…) Vi un cambio en ti_

 _Es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas_

 _Ahora te sientes tan viva_

 _Te puse en el cristal, te quité las alas_

 _Y entonces me reí_

 _(…) Te di el arma_

 _Hazme desaparecer_

 _(…) Tú has cambiado…"_

Sentí que me llamaban desde atrás, que me decían que tuviera cuidado, que podía caerme, que debía calmarme por mi pequeñita pero dejé de escuchar. Mi corazón latía sin parar y un hoyo muy grande se me había formado en el pecho.

—¿¡Dónde está!? —le grité a Amanda, que seguía pidiéndome que me calmara.

—Fue en la zona de los astilleros, ¡no puede entrar si no lleva protección! —insistió.

 _Los astilleros, donde se encuentra la carga pesada_ , pensaba, con la respiración frenética.

Entonces miré hacia allá, donde se veía a una gran cantidad de personas reunidas. Sentí que las fibras de mi corazón se caían a pedazos, que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme del miedo.

—Cuida de mi pequeña, por favor —le dije a Zafrina. Ella la sostuvo con cuidado—. Tengo que ir con mi esposo.

—¡Señora!

Emprendí rumbo sin prestarle atención a lo que me estaban diciendo los demás y me metí entremedio, helada al ver que al fondo se veía una maquinaria inmensa con una palanca alta en forma de garra y al lado una cantidad innumerable de barras de hierro, esparcidas al lado del cuerpo inerte de Edward.

—¡Edward! —vociferé con pánico.

—¡Señora, póngase el casco! —me dijo alguien, la verdad ni lo miré.

—¡No quiero nada de eso! ¡Déjenme en paz! —insistí.

Me agaché frente a Edward y comencé a tocarle la cara, buscando que reaccionara pero no lo hacía y yo comenzaba a desesperar. De pronto vi su herida justo en una zona de su cabeza, con la salida de una cantidad vasta de sangre y jadeé aterrada, sacándome el pañuelo del cuello para enrollarlo en mi mano y ponerlo contra la herida.

—¿¡Qué le pasó!? Por favor, díganme cómo pasó esto —sollocé, mirando a todas las personas que estaban reunidas en torno a nosotros.

—¡El Sr. Cullen había venido a las instalaciones aprovechando que la construcción estaba paralizada! ¡No había nadie aquí que estuviera manipulando las máquinas! —exclamó uno de los obreros, desesperado de temor—. ¡La grúa hizo un movimiento y las columnas de acero comenzaron a caer! No nos dimos cuenta, señora, se lo juro, solo escuchamos el sonido de las columnas cayendo al suelo y vinimos a verlo y él ya estaba inconsciente.

Mi barbilla tiritó y entonces el llanto se me hizo aún más fuerte.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, por favor! —vociferé, desesperada de verlos a todos mirándonos con tristeza y dolor mientras se quedaban sin moverse.

—Ya hemos llamado a una ambulancia, señora, deben estar por llegar —me dijo otro hombre, que vestía traje. Nunca lo había visto—. ¿Quiere un poco de agua?

Negué y me aboqué a tocarlo, suplicando porque abriera los ojos, pero él se mantenía completamente inerte, como si no fuera a reaccionar nunca más. Su pecho aún se movía, respirando, vivo, de lo contrario… yo estaría demente de la desesperación.

—Cuando llegamos dijo su nombre, pero de pronto perdió el sentido —me comentaron.

Arqueé las cejas y le acaricié el rostro mientras las lágrimas me caían por las mejillas. Sentía que moría al verlo sin reaccionar, con el pañuelo ya embadurnado de sangre.

—Edward, amor, reacciona, por favor —le susurraba, ahogada en llanto. Si algo más le sucedía iba a volverme loca.

—La ambulancia ya llegó —anunció un guardia.

Me giré y vi cómo todos nos miraban, acongojados y angustiados al ver cómo su jefe estaba vulnerable en el suelo.

La ambulancia se acercó una vez que estuvieron seguros de que no había peligro en la zona y entonces bajaron la camilla para subirlo. Me hicieron a un lado de manera brusca y comenzaron a inspeccionarlo mientras yo les imploraba que tuvieran cuidado. Amanda y Zafrina me contuvieron a pesar de que igual se veían entristecidas y alarmadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Está hipotenso —les escuché decir mientras seguían observándolo.

—¿Signos de fractura? —le preguntó otro.

—No se evidencian.

—Bien, vamos.

Comenzaron a subirlo a la ambulancia y uno de los enfermeros se acercó a mí, ahora sin parecer un robot.

—¿Usted será la acompañante?

—Sí, yo iré —les dije de inmediato mientras me tiritaban las manos.

—Suba con nosotros.

Antes de hacerlo me giré para mirar a las dos fieles asistentes.

—Llamen a su familia, tienen que saberlo, por favor —susurré.

Ambas asintieron y sonrieron con pesar al verme a punto del pánico.

Tomé a Lizzie, que comenzaba a inquietarse sin mí, la cobijé mientras la escondía en mi pecho.

Me subí a la máquina y ellos partieron raudos hacia el hospital más cercano, teniendo a Edward conectado mientras ellos hacían su trabajo en silencio.

El viaje fue largo para mí, los minutos y las millas pasaban delante de mis ojos mientras yo no podía calmar mi llanto. Nunca había visto a Edward tan vulnerable y eso me rompía en mil pedazos el corazón.

—Bella. —Sentí su voz titilante, agotada y lejana. Yo me acurruqué a su lado, pasando de los cables y de la gente que nos rodeaba.

Había despertado de su inconsciencia, haciéndome respirar, trayéndome otra vez a la vida.

—Estoy aquí —susurré, acariciándole la frente—, no me he movido.

Él suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si estuviera aliviado de saber que estaba a su lado. De pronto, arrugó la expresión y emitió un grito de dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿¡Edward!? —exclamé, mirando a los enfermeros y paramédicos.

—Es debido al golpe que sufrió en la cabeza. Despeje el área un momento, señora —me dijo uno de ellos, que parecía liderarlos.

Asentí con la garganta ennudecida y el llanto volviendo a mis ojos.

Un golpe en su cabeza… ¿Estaría bien? Dios mío, no quería ni imaginar qué fue lo que lo golpeó, si esas barras de metal lo habían noqueado quién sabía qué pudo haberle provocado. La angustia me llenó las vísceras al escuchar otro de sus gritos, asqueado del dolor que parecía envolverle la cabeza y, con ello, cómo la sangre le salía otra vez de su herida.

—Quítenle ese dolor, por favor —les supliqué al personal, que estaban concentrados en él.

Ellos no me respondieron y enseguida le inyectaron algo que poco a poco lo relajó, pero lo suficientemente leve para no mantenerlo sedado.

—¿Usted estaba en el lugar? —me preguntó el enfermero.

Negué.

—Llegué después.

—¿Sabe si usaba casco al momento del accidente?

Tragué, recordando la primera vez que me llevó a los astilleros. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerme un casco, mirándome a los ojos con cariño.

—Sí, lo vi en el suelo al momento que llegué —susurré.

Él asintió.

Llegamos al hospital y yo salí para permitir que lo sacaran. Edward estaba adormilado, pero murmuraba algo ininteligible. Caminé a su lado hasta que lo llevaron a la zona de urgencias, traspasando dos puertas anchas que indicaban la prohibición de cualquier persona ajena al recinto.

—¿Es usted la esposa? —me preguntó una persona.

—Sí, soy su esposa —respondí.

—Puede pasar, pero sin la lactante.

Miré a mi hija, que lloraba de manera profusa debido a mi tensión y porque claramente extrañaba a su papá. ¿Cómo no? Si ellos tenían una conexión intensa.

—Yo… No tengo con quien…

—Tiene que esperar afuera, por favor tome asiento.

—P-pero necesito estar con él —tartamudeé, afligida de separarme de su lado.

—Lo siento, señora. Tome asiento.

Asentí, cansada de siquiera protestar y me acerqué a la pared para sujetarme. Tenía tanto miedo, esos gritos de dolor me resultaban imposibles de sacar de mi mente.

¿Cómo fue que todo sucedió? Parecía que hacía un segundo él me había dicho que volvería. " _Volveré pronto. No tardaré más de una hora_ " fue lo que había prometido para después besarme la frente, guiñarme un ojo y salir de la oficina.

—Por poco no vuelves —susurré, ahogada en agonía de tan solo imaginarme lo que habría pasado si algo mucho más pesado le hubiera caído encima. Edward habría muerto sin remedio.

Lizzie seguía llorando, mirándome con los ojos aterrados mientras me veía llorar.

—No, no, no, chiquita, estoy aquí, estoy bien, mami está aquí para ti —le dije, besándole la frente y las mejillas.

El llanto de mi hija comenzó a descender mientras me olía y se acomodaba al calor pacífico que le daba.

—Ya pronto podremos ver a papá, créeme que sí.

Besé su cabecita para tranquilizarme, necesitaba de ella para reacomodar mi paz interior y recordarme que no estaba sola, la tenía a ella y mi pequeñita necesitaba de mí.

Tuve que sentarme en una de las sillas para poder calmar mi angustia. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí de lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado desde que él y yo estábamos juntos en su oficina. A esa hora ya habríamos salido a comer como acordamos, entusiastas de vivir el amor que ya no tenía razón de ocultarse. Miré la cruz de la pared y aunque no era muy apegada a la religión fue inevitable que pusiera todos mis deseos y plegarias en ese pequeño crucifijo, implorando porque él estuviera bien. Si tan solo le pasara algo más no sabría qué hacer, Edward era el amor de mi vida.

Unos minutos más tarde vi de reojo cómo entraban Esme y Carlisle a la sala de espera de Urgencias. Los vi acercarse al módulo de informaciones, muy frenéticos y preocupados por la salud de su hijo mayor pero en cuanto me vieron corrieron a mi encuentro, abrazándome al instante.

—¿Qué pasó, querida? —preguntó Esme, ayudándome a sostener a Lizzie.

Se lo conté como pude, estaba tan nerviosa que instintivamente comencé a olvidarme de todo.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, me di cuenta de que dos mujeres se acercaban al mismo lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, una que había visto una sola vez en mi vida, aquella fiesta en la que Peter dijo todo, y luego Charlotte, a quien realmente no esperaba tener en frente nunca más.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —espetó Carlisle, interponiéndose delante de cada una de nosotras.

—Supimos lo que sucedió con Edward y mi hija quería…

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —bramé, enervada por lo que estaban haciendo.

Charlotte tragó y vi que en la comisura de su labio había más maquillaje de lo normal. ¿Había sido…?

—Lo llamé porque necesitaba saber de él, ¡eso es todo! —gimió.

—Shh… Hija —le susurró su madre.

—Quiero que se larguen —afirmé, volviendo a sostener a mi hija entre mis brazos. No me gustaba la manera en la que Charlotte la miraba.

—No deberías decirnos qué hacer, menos tú, que de leyes morales no tienes ni idea —escupió la mujer, conteniendo a su hija.

—¿Leyes morales? ¿De qué habla? —Alcé la voz, hartándome de toda esta macedonia de estupideces—. No voy a permitir que desprecie lo que tenemos él y yo. Edward es mi esposo, ¿cómo osa a venir a decir eso? ¡Tenemos una hija! Charlotte no tiene por qué venir a perturbar la vida que tenemos juntos, ¿cómo mierda se atreve?

—Bella —dijo Carlisle, mirándome para hacerme notar que él iba a protegerme a mí, a su nieta y a su esposa, tal como Edward lo estaría haciendo ahora.

—No seas insolente —masculló.

—Usted no lo sea conmigo, porque ya he aguantado suficiente.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Edward no te dijo todo lo que vivimos? —Charlotte alzó la voz.

Suspiré.

—Me contó más de lo que crees. Si necesitas huir, hazlo de la manera correcta, porque Edward no va a salvarte, pero sí la policía.

—Eres una chica joven y Edward ya está en sus cuarenta. ¿Quieres que adivine lo fácil que será para ti aburrirte cuando las diferencias del tiempo hagan su aparición? —espetó Charlotte, fuera de la realidad—. ¿Cuando te des cuenta que pudiste vivir tu juventud junto a alguien de tu edad, que tenga los mismos intereses que tú y pueda compartir su vida contigo mucho más tiempo? También pienso en ti, Bella…

—No. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Eso no voy a permitírtelo. Estamos casados, ¿qué parte no entiendes? Tenemos una pequeña…

—Lárgate de aquí, maldita zorra —bramó Esme, poniéndose delante de mí—. Tú menos que nadie puede juzgar a los demás. Y sí, mi hijo cometió muchos errores y lo pagó muy caro, pero jamás volvería a cometerlos otra vez. ¡Respeta a mi nuera y a mi nieta o yo misma te sacaré a patadas!

—Creo que esta conversación debe llegar hasta aquí —dijo Carlisle, usando un tono de voz frío y cortante—. Ustedes están fuera de esta familia, no permitiré que sigan ensuciando la relación de mi nuera y mi hijo, ¡menos delante de mi nieta!

Me alejé junto a mis suegros, sentándome en la última hilera de asientos. Ellas se quedaron de pie, como si fueran algo de Edward, como si… Charlotte no estuviera casada…

Los minutos pasaron y desde lejos oí cómo Esme iba a darse una vuelta al coche, asfixiada por el hospital, quizá por los recuerdos de Elizabeth. Yo me avoqué en mirar al suelo mientras los minutos pasaban y no había noticias de Edward. Lizzie no quería dormirse y por más que intentaba calmarla, estaba inquieta, ofuscada. Buscaba a su papá, ella sabía que hacía falta.

En un momento sentí la presencia de Carlisle, que se sentó a mi lado, cruzándose una pierna sobre la otra.

—Ten —me dijo, ofreciéndome un té humeante.

Yo lo miré y no pude negarme.

—Gracias.

Él suspiró y se quedó mirándome mientras yo le daba vueltas al palito de plástico.

—Charlotte le pidió el divorcio a Peter —susurró, intentando mantenerse sereno mientras jugaba con Elizabeth, que lo miraba con sus potentes ojos verdosos.

Yo me quedé un momento pensando en lo que me acababa de decir.

—Lo supe esta mañana. No es algo que me interesara realmente saber, pero… Los detalles son escabrosos. Supongo que todos somos culpables de no darnos cuenta de que él la golpeaba.

Apretó los labios y yo asentí.

—Edward intentó ayudarla, ¿no?

—Sí, Carlisle.

—Y seguramente cree que por esa aventura de una noche Edward debe protegerla siempre, especialmente ahora, que va a divorciarse.

Sentí desasosiego al escucharlo.

—Charlotte no está bien —añadió.

—Sr. Cullen…

—No permitiré que pase nada, Edward tampoco lo hará.

—Pero… ni siquiera sé cómo está —murmuré.

Me abrazó y Lizzie se escondió en mi pecho, como si estuviera triste, no sabía explicarlo.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Contemplé a Esme, que estaba un poco más alejada, con la vista perdida, casi inerte.

—Está muy preocupada por Edward, ¿no? —Sonreí de forma suave.

Eso era algo que hasta hacía un tiempo nunca me habría imaginado ver en ella. Se llevaban tan mal.

—A Esme siempre le ha costado sobrellevar a Edward, sus caracteres son muy diferentes. Mientras él se mantenía callado, disfrutando de los barcos, ella quería que fuera el modelo de hijo que siempre soñó. Cuando todo esto pasó, sufrió mucho, ¿sabes? Muchísimo. Esme lloraba todas las noches.

Le toqué la nariz a mi pequeña y luego le besé la frente mientras escuchaba a Carlisle.

—¿Y no es el modelo de hijo perfecto? Es decir, ¡mírelo! Es tan inteligente, tan generoso, ha hecho una carrera increíble y todo limpiamente, es un hombre encantador, ¿qué tipo de hijo dista tanto de él? No puedo imaginármelo, ni siquiera lo entiendo.

Él sonreía levemente al oírme, porque sabía perfectamente cuánto lo amaba, respetaba y admiraba. Pero entonces bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, apenado.

—Mi esposa no valoraba eso, ha sido blanco de discusión entre los dos por años. Pero cuando entendió que en realidad lo que ella quería era a un hombre feliz y que tú se lo diste… todo cambió. Mi esposa se dio cuenta de que Edward era todo lo que cualquier madre querría, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ama, protege y es capaz de todo por su familia… Y nos ha dado nuestra segunda nieta, nuestro nuevo sol. —Le tomó la mano y le sonrió, provocando que Lizzie también lo hiciera—. Es solo que… Esme soñaba con que él pudiera ser la cabeza de nuestra empresa, desde niño fue muy inteligente, sobresalía mucho. Imaginó más de lo que debía. Soñaba con verlo en nuestro puesto, usando esas habilidades innatas que poseía mientras vivía una vida feliz, casado…

—Con Renata —susurré, algo incómoda.

Carlisle se rio.

—No. Dije feliz, hija, con ella no era feliz. Es decir… es cosa de mirarlo ahora, mi hijo es… no sé explicarlo, pero te mira de una manera que disfruto, lo eres todo, tú y Elizabeth. Mi hijo necesitaba pasar por todo lo sucedido para entender que pronto conocería a una persona con quien ser tan feliz como lo son ahora.

Quise sonreí a pesar de estar imaginando todas esas noches de navidad que pasó solo, envuelto en su único propósito: trabajar.

Iba a decirme algo más pero la presencia de Alice y Jasper nos alertaron, en especial porque Alice frunció el ceño, alterada al ver a Charlotte aquí. Jasper la suavizó y la alejó, por lo que rápidamente bufó. Al verme, lo primero que hizo fue ir con Lizzie, en quien se refugió, al igual que mi hermano para no gritarles a las entrometidas.

Un médico apareció de pronto, sosteniendo la mirada como si buscara a alguien. Todos nos acercamos, especialmente Esme, que tenía los ojos hinchados como los míos.

—¿Familia de Edward Cullen? —nos preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Carlisle—. Por favor, díganos qué pasó con nuestro hijo.

Suspiró.

—Bueno, el Sr. Edward está estable y sin ninguna complicación evidenciable.

Respiré hondo, mucho más tranquila. _Gracias, Dios_ , pensé para mis adentros.

—Sufrió un golpe contra el concreto, lo que provocó una concusión o conmoción cerebral, en simples palabras, un movimiento brusco del cerebro dentro del cráneo, por eso perdió el conocimiento durante unos minutos. Se le practicó una resonancia magnética y un electroencefalograma, lo que indicó que su cerebro está normal y solo necesitará de unos cuantos días para descansar.

Sonreí, sintiéndome devuelta otra vez a la vida. Esme y Carlisle estaban mucho más tranquilos, mientras que Alice suspiró de alivio.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo, doctor? —inquirió Charlotte, por encima de mí.

—Sí, pero sólo una persona puede pasar, pero… —comunicó.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —inquirió, dispuesta a ir a como diera lugar.

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo vibraba de ira, pero tenía a mi hija en el _cangurito_ , no quería alterarme… No podía.

—¿Es usted Isabella? —le preguntó el médico, mirándola con curiosidad.

Charlotte tragó.

—No, yo soy… —respondió con seriedad.

—Entiendo. ¿Quién es Bella? —la interrumpió.

—Soy yo. La esposa —dije con firmeza.

El médico asintió.

—El Sr. Edward pregunta por usted, quiere verla.

Pestañeé y di un paso adelante.

—Venga conmigo… Las dos —dijo, refiriéndose a mi hija.

Dejé a todos detrás, ignorando por completo la devastación de lo que esto significaba para Charlotte. Edward era mi esposo, Lizzie era nuestra hija, ¿qué me importaba ella y su evidente locura? La sala de urgencias estaba algo atestada; el profesional me acercó a la última sala, donde vi a Edward adormilado sobre la camilla. Tenía un parche en la cabeza, donde seguramente le habían puesto algunos puntos, y en sus brazos se evidenciaba la sangre de algunas otras heridas, que también estaban cubiertas. No necesité de ninguna petición para acercarme solo seguí impulsada por la alegría de verlo más tranquilo y sano. Junto a él había un enfermero, que estaba administrándole algo en una vía venosa. Me senté en la silla y acerqué mi mano a su rostro, acariciándole barbilla con el vello facial a punto de crecer.

—¿Es usted la esposa? —me preguntó el otro profesional, mirándonos con una sonrisa.

Asentí.

—Lo imaginaba. Ha estado preguntando por usted todo el tiempo. Ahora le va a costar un poco reaccionar pero no tardará mucho.

Recosté mi cabeza junto a su pecho, escuchándolo respirar de manera serena. Lizzie en cuanto lo vio, sonrió, frunciendo luego el ceño, como si no entendiera nada.

—Tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, esas barras de metal… —No pude seguir, la sola idea me paralizaba.

—Al parecer intentó escapar y se golpeó en la cabeza con el suelo. Al menos ninguna barra logró hacerle daño, de lo contrario no sería concusión.

Me acomodé para mirarlo, agradecida de que nada más grave le haya pasado.

¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida si algo peor le hubiera ocurrido? ¿Cómo iba a sostenerme? Apenas y estábamos viviendo el amor, era tan injusto pensarlo.

—¿Estará bien? —le pregunté al enfermero.

—Lo estará. —Sonrió con suavidad—. Probablemente no recuerde mucho de lo que ocurrió pero será por unos cuantos días. Le dolerá la cabeza y estará más irritable, por lo que sería bueno darle bastantes alegrías. Bueno, de seguro le darán el alta en unas horas, cuando se estabilice su estado de consciencia y mejore la presión arterial.

Asentí, feliz de escucharlo. Solo quería quedarme a su lado, no importaba ninguna adversidad ni obstáculo que evadir. Él estaba bien y eso era suficiente para mí.

El enfermero se marchó y a los segundos Edward abrió los ojos, alertado por las caricias que le daba en la mejilla. Sus pupilas parecían muy reactivas a la luz, por lo que pestañeó y se concentró en mí. De seguro hasta estaba un poco mareado.

—Bella —jadeó, llevando su mano a mi rostro.

—Así que preguntabas por mí.

Sonrió.

—Todo el tiempo. ¿Lizzie…?

Le besé la frente y él me sostuvo con su mano en mi nuca, acariciando mi cabeza y luego mi espalda.

—Está aquí. Mira, cariñito, aquí está papá.

Edward le acarició la mejilla y ella quiso llevarse sus dedos a la boca.

Nos reímos.

—¿Qué pasó? Me cuesta pensar.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Estabas en los astilleros y al parecer iba a caerte una carga encima, probablemente quisiste evadirlo y te caíste, golpeándote muy fuerte con el concreto. De haber llevado casco o de no haber reaccionado a tiempo, pudiste sufrir algo peor… o morir. —Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra, muy temerosa por la idea.

Él pestañeó porque sabía que era cierto. Pudo haber muerto.

—Pero estoy aquí, bien —susurró, manteniendo su ceño fruncido debido a la incomodidad de la luz—. ¿Creíste que iba a dejarte sola algún momento? ¿A ti y a mi bebita? ¿Eh? —La buscó para besar sus mejillas gorditas.

Me puse a reír con el llanto en la garganta y me cobijé junto a él.

—Nunca lo harías —murmuré.

Negó.

—Nunca.

Busqué sus labios y nos besamos, reviviendo las sensaciones que juntos nos provocábamos. Sin embargo, no tardamos en ser interrumpidos por el médico, que volvía con algunas radiografías.

.

Finalmente, y luego de unas tres horas aproximadamente, el médico dio la orden para el alta de Edward para un rato más. Mi cobrizo estaba bien y, aunque aún no lograba recordar exactamente qué pasó (y era que lo último que tenía en la cabeza fue cuando se despidió de mí) el médico estaba tranquilo, pues era una amnesia temporal de la que podría recomponerse pronto o bien en mucho tiempo más.

—No quiero más dolores de cabeza —gimió él, incómodo de tener que revivir esa opresión en su cerebro.

—Ojalá supiera cómo evitarte todo esto —musité, ayudándole a que se acomodara en la camilla.

Él me contemplaba, ahora más repuesto y me colaboró con su chaqueta.

—Claro que lo sabes. —Sonrió de manera leve—. Basta que te quedes conmigo todos estos días que tendré que pasar en reposo. ¿Y qué mejor que con mi pequeña?

Lizzie se rio.

Asentí, feliz de escucharlo. Sólo quería quedarme a su lado, no importaba ninguna adversidad ni obstáculo que evadir. Él estaba bien y eso era suficiente para mí.

—Como si quisiera realmente marcharme.

Se rio, lo que le tiró los puntos de la cabeza. Gracias a Dios no había sido nada más que un corte profundo.

—Ten cuidado —le susurré, acariciándole alrededor del parche.

Él aprovechó de su posición sentada y yo de pie para abrazarme desde la cintura y luego volverme a besar, mucho más tranquilo, como si los dolores se le desaparecieran o disminuyeran un poco gracias a mí.

De pronto y de reojo, vi la silueta de Charlotte, parada desde el umbral de la puerta semiabierta de la habitación. Me separé, un poco incómoda y Edward elevó la mirada, curioso y preocupado por la forma en la que había actuado y entonces la vio.

—Charlotte —susurró.

Ella acomodó sus labios para ocultar cuanta molestia sentía y el odio que brotaba de sus ojos ante mí.

—Me metí a la fuerza. Necesitaba verte, Edward.

Edward tomó mi mano y me acercó a él mientras se ponía de pie, como si de un momento a otro tuviese todas las fuerzas reunidas nuevamente en su cuerpo. Me preocupé no quería que se estresara.

—Creí que fue suficiente el que te haya dicho con total firmeza que te detesto. ¿Qué no entiendes…?

—Edward, ¿de verdad…?

—¿De verdad qué? —bramó.

—Amor, por favor, no te alteres —le susurré y él me miró a los ojos, conectándose con lo cansada que estaba producto de la situación. Él suspiró y guardó silencio mientras sentía la mirada quemante de Charlotte, que contemplaba a mi hija como si ella fuera la representación de lo que más ansiaba junto a mi esposo. Aquello me aterró tanto que la abracé más, ocultándola de ella.

—Lárgate de aquí, ¡hazlo ya!

A los segundos cerró los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la camilla, mareado.

—Lárgate —escupió Esme, entrando a la sala—. O llamo a la policía.

Edward se tomó las sienes y apretó aún más los párpados, aquejado por el dolor.

—Edward, cariño, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó su madre, acercándose a nosotros.

—Es debido al golpe, no puede alterarse de lo contrario empeorará su condición —le susurré.

Mientras Esme se acomodaba para atender a su hijo, vi cómo Charlotte nos miraba, ya no como una persona medianamente normal.

—Estoy bien, es sólo dolor —jadeó él, quitándole importancia a la preocupación que su madre estaba teniendo.

—Llamaré al enfermero para que te dé algo, ¡no es normal que te sientas así!

—Estoy bien, madre, es suficiente.

El médico apareció nuevamente y Esme comenzó a preguntarle un sinfín de cosas mientras Edward miraba hacia otro lado, incómodo de solo escucharla.

—Él estará bien, la conmoción cerebral cursa con fuertes dolores de cabeza por más de una semana. Lo importante es que no se repitan por más de un mes. Debe estar atenta —me dijo a mí, sabiendo que iba a estar a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera necesario—. Ahora, le he dado el alta, así que pueden prepararse y estar cómodos en casa.

—Gracias, doctor —le respondí.

Cuando él se fue pude respirar más tranquila. Al menos podríamos irnos ya y dejar este episodio en el olvido.

De pronto, noté que Charlotte amenazaba con el llanto y daba un paso atrás, marchándose. No me contuve y dejé a Lizzie con su papá, excusándome con que necesitaba preguntar algo al médico.

—Hey, Charlotte —la llamé con la voz fuerte.

Ella siguió caminando pero de pronto paró y se giró, envuelta en lágrimas.

—Tú siempre has tenido todo lo que yo he querido —susurró, mirándome con altivez—. Tienes al hombre al que amo, te cuida… te protege… ¿y a mí…? ¿Eh?

—Solo tengo amor, Charlotte, y puedes tenerlo con tus hijos…

—¡Cállate! ¡A ti nadie te ha hecho daño como a mí!

—Charlotte… Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices…

—Te vas a arrepentir de haberme quitado a Edward, Isabella.

—Yo no te quité nada. Edward es mi esposo.

—Te odio, Isabella, te odio con todo mi corazón —escupió.

Yo suspiré y negué, porque con una mujer así nadie podía entablar una conversación. Charlotte estaba fuera de sí, completamente.

Volví a la habitación mientras me limpiaba bajo los ojos, esperando que Edward no notara que había derramado mis lágrimas ante la angustia que me provocaba la maldad en su forma de contemplarme, en especial cuando recordaba la manera en la que reaccionó al ver a mi bebita. Cuando entré a la habitación, lo vi con sus padres, manteniendo una conversación serena.

—Creo que ya es momento de irnos, no quiero seguir importunando su momento juntos. ¿Qué dices, cariñito? ¿Dejamos a tus papis junto a ti para que puedan descansar? ¿Eh? —Esme tenía a Lizzie entre sus brazos y le daba ligeros saltitos en sus manos.

—Tienes razón, amor. Iremos afuera a darles las buenas nuevas a Alice, Jasper y a Ethan, que esperan una noticia de tu estado.

Vaya, no sabía que Ethan estaba aquí.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —preguntó mi Bombón, tomando mi mano.

Asentí y le besé la frente.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo, cobijándome en su pecho.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió.

—Solo han sido muchas emociones para mí hoy.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué dijo Charlotte, mi amor? Dímelo.

—Es solo que… me asusta su forma de mirar, el que haya venido aquí… —Suspiré y apreté a Lizzie junto a mí.

—Nada hará que siga acercándose, prometo que así será, pero sobre todo, no dejaría que te hiciera más daño. —Me besó—. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí.

—Olvidémonos de eso. Te ayudaré a terminar de vestirte, quiero irme y así poder hacerte algo de comer una vez que lleguemos a casa.

—A casa —susurró, nuevamente repitiéndolo con alegría.

Le hice un mohín mientras apoyaba mi mentón en sus pectorales y lo miraba a los ojos mientras Edward me acariciaba el cabello. Fue entonces que agradecí nuevamente que él estuviera bien, porque… ¿qué iba a ser de mí si no era así?

— _Gu_ … —dijo Lizzie, tocando a papá.

Mi Bombón la sostuvo y le acarició la nariz junto a la suya, provocando sus pestañeos dulces y cariñosos.

—Te amo, mi Florecilla.

Me miró y me lanzó un beso que estremeció todo de mí.

.

—¡Eres la pequeña más bonita del mundo! —le decía Todd a mi hija, que lo miraba de forma concentrada.

—Se parece tanto a ti —me dijo mi padre, que junto a Sue la sostenían, disfrutando de ella.

—Pero tiene los gestos de Edward, mira cómo frunce el ceño. —Me reí—. Hola, amor mío, ¿quién es la chiquita de mami?

De pronto, una mano grande se posó en mis cabellos y luego sentí sus besos, unos tan deliciosos que, de no ser porque teníamos visita, me habría dejado llevar.

—¿Qué tal van los dolores de cabeza? —preguntó mi padre.

—Mucho mejor —afirmó él. Aunque sé que empeorarán para mañana.

Lizzie comenzó a mover sus piernitas al ver a su papi, por lo que él no tardó en aprovechar los efectos de la medicina para cobijarla, disfrutando de ella. Sue se levantó, dispuesta a hacer café para todos, excepto para mí.

—Sé que no debo porque estoy amamantando, pero por Dios, cuánto lo extraño. Aprovecharé de ir a la mesa para avanzar en la auditoría.

El rostro de Edward se descompuso, como cada vez que yo insistía en terminar lo que comencé.

—Cariño, ya te dije que…

—Sé que te preocupa, pero lo hago por tu familia —lo interrumpí.

Papá también parecía preocupado.

—Edward tiene razón, no quiero que esto te afecte, lo que sucedió con esos Vulturi…

—Trace está conmigo y también los abogados de la familia. —Miré a Edward y le di un beso suave, para luego acariciarle la quijada a mi papá—. Esto es algo que debo hacer, porque no es justo lo que le hacen a una empresa que ha salido adelante con esfuerzo.

Edward suspiró y se tragó la congoja, avocándose en Elizabeth.

Sue me dio un té para concentrarme y me dediqué a mi trabajo. A ratos miraba cómo ellos jugaban con mi pequeñita y con mi hermanito pero luego me concentré en lo mío. Estaba evaluando información nueva, lejana completamente de la que Ethan me había hecho llegar hacía un tiempo. Algo en ella no solía ser convincente, menos aún clara, parecía siempre difusa y el que apuntara a Edward me resultaba muy extraño. Por eso, había decidido ir hacia datos de movimientos del banco, lo más profundo posible. El Sr. Cullen no había dudado en darme datos de absolutamente todos los movimientos, como siempre, solo que esta vez le pedí completo silencio, tanto para su esposa como para Ethan.

Comencé revisando compras y sus respectivas boletas, analizando los movimientos más minuciosos de cada empleado de mediano rango, los suficientes como para ser carnada. Debía pensar como pez gordo.

Edward de vez en cuando venía a verme, curioso por los minutos que llevaba en la silla mirando a la pantalla concentradamente. Él sabía que necesitaba hacer esto sola, por ende no interrumpía, lo que agradecí.

En un momento, Lizzie tuvo hambre, por lo que la puse en mi pecho y, mientras mamaba, seguí con lo mío.

Con el pasar de los minutos, me sumergí aún más en ese mar lleno de enredos, en esa empresa donde el robo acechaba de manera inteligente y astuta, hasta que descubrí un movimiento en falso.

—La carnada —susurré, mirando lo que tenía frente a mí.

Todos esos directivos implicados parecían tener a alguien, un vértice entre todo este embrollo, una persona insospechada que estaba a cargo de una cuantiosa suma de dinero a su poder, lo que a simple vista parecía ser la punta del iceberg.

—Así que te llamas Elena Zegers —susurré, destacando su nombre.

Pero ¿qué tenía que ver en todo esto?

Me puse a revisar en todos los expedientes y en la información de todos los empleados que existían en la empresa en este momento, sin embargo, ella no aparecía en ninguna parte. Me extrañé.

—Quizá no es parte —musité.

 _O dejó de trabajar en la empresa_ , pensé, situándome en esa posibilidad.

Decidí buscar en una fecha estimada, cuando hasta hacía unos meses los directivos estaban aún plantados ahí. Y entonces, bingo.

—Elena Zegers, empleada —musité, intrigada.

Según la información, ella trabajaba ahí por más de cinco años, y que recordara, Carlisle jamás habló de despedir a una persona con su nombre, la única mujer dentro de la batería de despidos fue otra persona que ya tenía bastante analizada.

—Eres de bajo rango —asumí.

Revisé sus expedientes con rapidez y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que definitivamente lo era.

—Asistente —dije, mirando a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

Y fue entonces que me aventuré a averiguar de quién cuando emití un jadeo de asombro y nerviosismo. Elena Zegers era la asistente de Ethan Cullen.

Estaba rígida, sosteniéndome a la idea. Esa mujer probablemente había estado desviando dineros de manera discreta… o quizá enviada por alguien más.

—Asistente de Ethan —murmuré, aún sin poder creérmelo.

Al parecer había sido despedida hacía unos tres o cuatro meses y no había explicación alguna de por qué fue así, a menos de momento.

—Quizá ya no servía —hablé conmigo misma, pensando con la cabeza fría.

Tomé aire muy profundo y luego me miré las manos, consciente de cómo éstas temblaban.

De todas las auditorías que tuve a cuestas en mi corta carrera profesional, jamás había pasado por esto, estaba implicada hasta las fauces, enfrentando a un montón de personas que me importaban, especialmente Edward.

Necesitaba llegar al fondo de esto muy pronto.

.

Me quité las gafas cuando llegué a su oficina, la del flamante directivo de la compañía. Ethan me esperaba en su escritorio y en cuanto me vio se levantó de la silla.

—Qué bueno que al fin podemos hablar —exclamó, usando su característico buen humor.

Yo no pude responderle de la misma manera.

Había aceptado una de sus llamadas, aunado a su insistencia y porque quería ser absolutamente franca con él. Edward sabía que venía, comprensivo de que él seguía siendo parte de la auditoría.

—Estaba comenzando a creer que querías evadirme —insistió, mostrándome la silla para que me sentara.

—Luego de lo que dijiste en mi despacho, comienzo a creer que sí. Y no te molestes, mi esposo está esperando afuera.

Él tragó y asintió.

—Bonita oficina —le dije—, no creí que fueses a cambiarla; veo que el nuevo aire de director te queda bastante bien.

—Pues, no me quejo, además tenía que dedicarme a cambiar ese ambiente de simple abogado que se me había instaurado desde hace años.

Entrecerré mis ojos y puse mi bolso sobre el escritorio, buscando cómo hablar sin soltar todo de una buena vez.

—Sé que he sido un tanto insistente, pero estaba preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo en la empresa.

O con la idea de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos.

—Tengo una familia y una hija de la cual preocuparme… además de mi trabajo esporádico —susurré.

Se puso una mano en la barbilla y miró hacia otro lado, súbitamente incómodo producto de la idea.

—Lo sé, madre me contó que son muy felices.

—Más de lo que imaginas.

Tragó y apretó la mandíbula.

—Créeme que ha sido difícil escuchar que ustedes oficializaron lo suyo, saber lo que sienten y… yo sintiendo esto aún —murmuró.

Me decepcionaba aún más de escucharlo y darme cuenta de que prefería seguir insistiendo conmigo una causa imposible.

—Sí, Ethan, tu hermano y yo estamos enamorados y eso es suficiente para que entiendas que cualquier idea en tu cabeza sobre nosotros está completamente fuera de plano —le dije con cuidado—. En especial porque nuestra pequeña adora vernos juntos.

Tuve que levantarme para calmar la rabia que de pronto me surgió al recordar el asunto del teléfono. Jamás iba a olvidar todo lo que hizo.

—¿Vas a obligarme a dejar de sentir? —inquirió, acercándose.

Me giré y lo vi cerca, mirándome de manera contemplativa, como si disfrutara los detalles de mi rostro y se estuviera imaginando algo que yo no conocía. Tuvo el atisbo de tocarme pero me alejé, súbitamente incómoda con su comportamiento.

—Basta ya, no querrás armar otro escándalo ante tu adorada familia si todos se enteran que tú estás incomodándome, hazlo por tu hermano, recuerda quién soy yo ahora —susurré entre dientes—, sé que es muy probable que hayas intentado separarnos, ten cuidado porque ahora defenderé mi relación con uñas y dientes.

Hizo una pausa.

—¿Crees que sigo siendo capaz de jugar sucio con mi propio hermano?

—No lo sé pero a estas alturas desconfiaré de cualquier persona, especialmente de ti, que estás actuando como si yo no amara a Edward y no fuera leal a él. Espero que no seas capaz de nada de esas cosas, pero ya no pongo las manos al fuego por ti.

Tragó con los ojos entristecidos, por lo que tuve que mirar hacia otro lado debido a la tristeza que me daba siquiera vernos en la situación.

—¿Por qué de pronto me miras como si no me conocieras?

—Porque no lo hago. Simplemente no te conozco —musité.

Su rostro se transformó, lo que llamó mi atención.

—¿Qué te dijo Edward de mí? ¿Alguna mentira ridícula?

—No se trata de él, sino de Elena Zegers.

Pestañeó, completamente atrapado.

—¿Ella te buscó?

—Eso da igual.

Respiró hondo y se aferró al escritorio.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada. Dime quién es.

Frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Mi… asistente, ¿por qué?

Hice una pausa, jugando muy bien mis cartas.

—Porque estoy sospechando de ella.

—¿Qué?

Tomé mi bolso.

—Voy a averiguar todo por completo, Ethan, te lo juro.

Dejé a Ethan perplejo con la información, dispuesta a irme.

—Espera, Bella, ¿qué más sabes? Demonios, no me dejes así…

Me di la vuelta y levanté la mano para que se calmara.

—Déjame a mí hacer mi trabajo.

—Bella, Elena no podría ser capaz de hacer algo así, es una buena mujer. Quizá los registros bancarios que viste tratan sobre el dinero que yo mismo le he dado durante este tiempo para su familia. Ella suele tener problemas con respecto a eso. —Tragó, angustiado—. Confío en ella, no me digas estas cosas.

Respiré hondo y me obligué a seguir serena y neutra ante su mirada. Quizá él no era tan indiferente a Elena como yo creí.

—Puede ser pero necesito averiguar y es ahora cuando tú debes quedarte tranquilo y esperar a que mi trabajo finalmente rinda frutos. No te acerques a ella, te advierto que cualquier cosa podría salir mal si se entera de quién soy yo en realidad.

Abrí la puerta y me marché, suspirando de por medio y sin recibir respuesta alguna, lo que era mejor, al menos para mí.

.

Bostecé mientras me recargaba en la reposera, saliendo del trance de mi libro.

Había un sol magnífico, uno tan brillante y esplendoroso que por un momento me perdí en mi alrededor.

Edward estaba sujetando la manguera por unos segundos mientras el jardinero terminaba por levantarse del césped mientras intentaba seguir poniendo los jacintos en todo el jardín. Mi Bombón había querido darme más color, esperando a que florecieran pronto. En un momento, se quitó la camiseta mientras mecía a Lizzie en el coche, lugar en el que no le gustaba mucho quedarse porque, bueno, adoraba estar en nuestros brazos.

En el instante en que lo vi de pecho desnudo, dejando a un lado la prenda mientras mostraba ese torso que me volvía loca y esas caderas estrechas que eran solo para mí, dejé definitivamente lo que estaba haciendo y me senté a la orilla de la reposera, mirándolo de forma intensa, deseándolo y amándolo como cada día, un poco más, sí, como si nunca fuera a acabar.

Lizzie comenzó a hacer soniditos con su boca, lo que llamó la atención de su guapo papá, quien enseguida cambió al amor en sus ojos verdes, un amor que no se parecía en nada a lo que alguna vez vi en su forma de contemplar. Cuando la tomó, ella instintivamente sonrió, pestañeando de forma lenta, como si lo analizara a tal grado que conectaron con esos iris idénticos entre sí. Mi _Florecilla_ instintivamente sonrió, feliz de ver a papá ante ella.

Por Dios, se amaban tanto, era delicioso poder verlo y apreciarlo de esa manera.

—Oye, pero qué hermosa sonrisa —destacó mi Bombón, sujetándola desde la cabeza mientras la cobijaba entre sus brazos—. Te pareces tanto a ella, ¿eh? —Me miró, encontrándome fisgoneando desde mi lugar—. ¿Dónde está mamá, Lizzie?

—Lizzie, amor —la llamé, mordiéndome el labio.

Mi pequeña intentó mirar, reconociendo mi voz. Cuando no pudo encontrarme, lloró, lo que me apretó en un segundo el corazón.

—¡Oh no, cariño! —exclamé, corriendo a su encuentro.

Cuando la tomé y pude hablarle, Lizzie respiró con más quietud, sabiendo que estaba ahí para ella. Conectamos miradas y enseguida vi la seguridad que le provocaba mi presencia, así como instintivamente quiso hablarme, haciendo sonidos largos con sus labios rosados y pequeñitos. Bajo sus ojos había dos perlitas debido al gran dolor de no ver a mamá, lo que seguía estrujándome el pecho.

—Te amo, mi _Florecilla_ , te amo mucho, mucho —le susurré, pasando mi nariz por sus mejillas, oliendo aquel aroma que solo era suyo y de nadie más.

De pronto, unas manos grandes me sujetaron desde las nalgas, dándome un giro rápido para quedar frente a él. Yo me reí y lo miré, disfrutando de mi hombre.

—Oye, ¿qué pensará el jardinero? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Que solo somos dos enamorados —afirmó, apretándome con más fuerza.

Volví a reír y Edward me comenzó a dar besos intensos en el cuello, sacándome fuertes carcajadas mientras Lizzie nos miraba, esbozando esa sonrisa ladeada que era tan idéntica a la de mi Bombón.

Y de pronto, sentimos una risita que se nos unía, una risita similar a la de un pajarillo dulce y chiquito. Era nuestra _Florecilla_ , que había soltado por primera vez una hermosa carcajada. Yo me llevé una mano al pecho, emocionada de escucharla, mientras Edward levantaba las cejas, con los ojos llorosos de emoción.

—¿La has escuchado? —inquirió.

Me reí.

—Claro que sí, mi amor —respondí.

—¡Mi bebé se ha reído! ¿No es divina? —Edward la tomó con cuidado y la cobijó con amor, cerrando sus ojos un momento.

Yo me acomodé en la manta que había en el césped y Edward lo hizo conmigo, sosteniendo a nuestra hija junto a su pecho. Lizzie aprovechó de sostenerse un momento con sus manitas, manteniéndose bocabajo, intentando levantar su cabeza mientras hacía gorgojeos que me mantenían derretida. Aproveché de apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro de mi Bombón y él me besó los cabellos mientras mirábamos a nuestra pequeña mitad, volviendo a sonreír entre los dos, disfrutando de vivir.

Luego de aquel momento seguramente me quedé profundamente dormida, porque desperté con el llanto de mi pequeña, acostada en la cama junto a Edward. Él estaba a mi lado, durmiendo muy profundamente. Tenía sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, aún sosteniéndome para darme calor. Todo estaba a oscuras a nuestro alrededor y solo iluminaban las pocas brasas de la chimenea y las luces muy tenues de la sala.

—Descuida… Yo iré —me susurró él, muy cansado.

—No, mi amor, ya has ido muchas veces estos días, quiero ir yo.

Ronroneó en mi hombro y me besó el cuello.

—Pero queda leche en el congelador.

Me reí.

—Lo sé, pero ya has despertado muchas veces para dejarme descansar. Déjamelo a mí, ¿sí? Estás cansado, duerme, lo necesitas, papi Bombón.

Él sonrió con los ojos cerrados y me dio un último beso.

La verdad, a medida que recobraba mi realidad, descubrí que tras mi descanso se escondía una pesadilla. No lograba recordar qué era en específico pero me tuvo angustiada en el instante en que lo visualicé. Sentía un nudo en la garganta feroz y muy grande.

Me levanté, guiada por el llanto de mi nena y la tomé entre mis brazos, calmándola con cuidado junto a mi pecho. Cuando se tranquilizó, liberé mi seno, la acomodé y ella comenzó a alimentarse, inflando sus mejillas con vigorosidad. Contemplarla hizo que me calmara con rapidez, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento, seguramente desde que había estado pasando todo esto que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Lizzie me miraba mientras mamaba y yo le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad.

La amaba demasiado para permitir que todo esto pasara a su alrededor y tenía que actuar rápido.

La sostuve en mi canguro y decidí a avanzar en lo que ya estaba por terminar, dispuesta a llegar hasta el final de esta mierda turbia y que estaba afectando al hombre al que más amaba en este mundo.

Fui hasta mi Bombón y le besé la mejilla, sintiendo su barba incipiente, su aroma y su calidez.

Con mi hija fui hasta el estudio, aprovechando el reciente insomnio para enfrentar los pasos finales de mi auditoría. Necesitaba terminar con esto y eso sería hoy.

En un momento pensé en Elena y cómo esa cantidad de dinero estaba en su cuenta, entonces mi atención se fue a Ethan, que además había estado decepcionándome cada vez más. Al menos él también se sorprendía de que su ex asistente tuviera algo que ver con el asunto, " _quizá los registros bancarios que viste tratan sobre el dinero que yo mismo le he dado durante este tiempo_ ",fue lo que me dijo, como si creyera ciegamente en ella.

Pero entonces, algo no cuadró.

—Espera —me susurré a mí misma—, ¿cómo sabía que eran registros del banco?

Yo jamás le dije qué fue lo que encontré, dónde ni cómo.

Sentí un balde de agua fría en toda mi espalda, congelándome y dejándome en blanco de un momento a otro.

—Ethan —dije.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. El original es super largo, por lo que decidí dividirlo, así se aprecia como debe ser. La realidad es que el accidente de Edward no pasó a mayores, pero pudimos apreciar la cercanía de Charlotte quien realmente parece no estar muy bien de la "cabeza". Eso es mucho decir, la verdad. ¿Qué tiene por perder esa mujer? La relación entre Edward y Bella es sólida, se aman, pero ¿cuántas balas quedan por soportar? La situación con Ethan tiene muchos cabos sueltos, en especial si hablamos de esa misteriosa asistente, ¿quién es en realidad? ¿Qué seguirá pasando? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco sus comentarios, debido al tiempo no he podido juntarlos todos y nombrarlas, pero durante la noche sus nombres estarán sin falta, ¡lamento eso! Cada gracias que ustedes me dan es invaluable, últimamente a la gente le fascina esparcir mucho veneno, por lo que sus buenos deseos y lindas apreciaciones sirven de mucho al momento de tener que enfrentar tanta cosa que se debe leer gratuitamente, de verdad, gracias a ustedes, las que están ahí conmigo_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	60. Capítulo 56: Desenredo (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: We Are – HAEVN**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 56:**

 **Desenredo**

 **PARTE II**

" _(…) Estoy esperando una respuesta_

 _¿Cómo hemos acabado aquí?_

 _(…) Cariño, estamos perdidos_

 _Ven a casa_

 _Una vez fuimos como la luz del sol_

 _Con nada en el medio_

 _Ahora compartimos una distancia_

 _Nuestras sombras a nuestros pies_

 _Estoy cegado por el silencio_

 _No hay horizonte que yo vea_

 _Siente el frío de las gotas de lluvia_

 _Salado por mis lágrimas…"_

Boté el aire, mirando hacia el fondo.

Ethan… Oh… Dios mío… ¡Ethan!

Tuve que sujetarme del filo del escritorio, porque por más que pensara en él, por más que divisaba su imagen tras aquel sospechoso del que no conocía identidad, Ethan… No…

Tragué y me obligué a tomarme las cosas con tranquilidad. Debía actuar con altura de miras, por mi esposo, por el padre de mi hija y por ella.

La miré y vi su paz mientras bebía de mi pecho, lo que me hizo tener aún más agallas para inmiscuirme en esta mierda que ya sobrepasaba mi propio trabajo. Ya no se trataba de una simple auditoría en la que debía ayudar a dos empresarios de mayor edad a vislumbrar quiénes estaban robándoles dinero, ahora se trata de encontrar a la persona que estaba haciendo daño a terceros con el fin de ocultar sus fechorías, actos sucios que no se los hacían a cualquier persona sino a mis suegros, los abuelos de mi hija, a los padres del hombre de mi vida y… a él.

Apreté mis manos y cerré mis ojos unos segundos, intentando pensar con claridad. Era tan difícil, tanto que no encontraba manera de actuar. Si Ethan estaba metido en esto…

Lizzie se soltó de mi pecho y rápidamente se durmió, pegando su carita a mi piel y apretando mi ropa con todas sus fuerzas. Besé sus pocos cabellos oscuros y ahí me quedé, deseando que todo acabase ya, que nadie le hiciera daño, que…

Cerré mis ojos de solo recordar a Charlotte. Esa manera de mirar, esa forma de contemplar a mi pequeñita.

Tragué y bloqueé mis emociones, por lo que seguí trabajando, ahora buscando la información de quien más necesitaba: Elena Zegers.

.

Me puse un poco de labial, respirando hondo. Desde lejos escuchaba a Edward tocándole el piano a Lizzie, que no dejaba de vocalizar. Aquello me hizo cerrar los ojos, porque quería guardarme eso antes de levantarme del asiento para irme a hacer lo que planeaba.

Trace me marcó y yo enseguida le respondí que iba. A los segundos, escuché el coche y a mis amigos.

—¡Hola! —escuché que dijo mi Bombón, sorprendido de ver a la feliz pareja.

—Hola, Edward… ¡Oh por Dios! Pero qué hermosa pequeña tenemos aquí —canturreó Trace, haciendo reír a una dulce y sabrosa Lizzie.

Nos derretía a todos.

Yo me colgué el bolso y salí de la habitación, topando con los ojos verdes de mi gran amor. Su sonrisa brotó de una manera que me hizo saltar el corazón, y mientras miraba mi atuendo, sentí que me desnudaba ahí, ante todos, sin temor alguno, porque nos pertenecíamos y nos deseábamos con locura.

—Qué hermosa, cariño —susurró, acercándome a él.

Me reí.

—Solo me he puesto…

—No te excuses. Eres hermosa para mí y hoy no es la excepción. Mi Flor de Colores, ¿cómo no quieres que enloquezca? —añadió, besándome el cuello.

—Oigan, estamos presente —nos canturreó Francis, sacándonos del trance.

Nos reímos y eso hizo que Lizzie nos llamara con su voz. Yo la tomé entre mis brazos y le di un par de besos, dejándole mis labios marcados en sus mejillas. Finalmente, miré a mi esposo, quien iba a quedarse con ella y nos besamos unos segundos, suspirando ante la inmensidad de nuestros sentimientos.

—No voy a preguntar porque sé que necesitas hacer esto sola —susurró Edward, tomándome la barbilla con cuidado mientras Lizzie intentaba tomar su mano para agarrar su anillo de casado—. Y sé que lo que sucede con mi familia es… peligroso. —Tragó—. Por favor, mi amor, no me juzgues si corro hacia ti, porque estaré muy angustiado.

Edward no sabía de mis sospechas, y tampoco hacia dónde me dirigía. Lo único que sí sabía era que iba a averiguar algo importante. Él estuvo callado toda la mañana, muy enojado, no conmigo, sino con el terror que le provocaba la idea de que yo corriera peligro, el mismo que le daba vueltas desde lo que sucedió con Aro. Pero necesitaba entenderme, esto era algo importante y no podía involucrarlo, por más que quisiera.

—Al primer llamado que no me contestes, correré con Lizzie a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo? —gruñó, arqueando las cejas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Prometo que estaremos con ella —afirmó Trace.

Edward apretó los labios y asintió.

—Te amo, mi Flor de Colores.

—Te amo, Bombón.

.

Era algo muy poco profesional y de lo que debería sentirme muy insegura pero a estas alturas no cabía esa emoción en mí. Estaba empecinada en avanzar y nada iba a impedírmelo.

Miré la información personal de Elena en un Post-it, con Trace y Francis detrás. Así que, armada de valor, abrí la puerta del coche.

—¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas? —inquirió Trace.

—Trace…

—No quiero que vayas sola.

—Tengo que hacerlo —afirmé—. Y no me harás cambiar de opinión. Ustedes, mientras estén aquí afuera, me ayudarán muchísimo.

Elena tenía información que iba a servirme y aunque solo era una simple contadora, esta vez las cosas ya no se trataban de un cliente, sino de la familia del hombre que amaba y de mi hija.

El barrio estaba más cerca de lo que creí y las casas estaban todas juntas, pegadas y comprimidas. Subí las escaleras del porche y respiré hondo, preparando un argumento convincente para acercarme a esa mujer sin levantar sospechas. Cuando golpeé la puerta, pasaron cerca de quince segundos hasta que ella abrió. Era una mujer joven, quizá de mi edad o un poco menos. Tenía un vientre redondeado, debía pasar de los seis meses.

—Hola, ¿qué necesita?

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Es usted Elena?

Asintió.

—Vengo por… Soy parte de la familia Cullen.

Ella cambió de expresión y vi en su mirada la incomodidad de escuchar el apellido.

—No quiero saber nada de esa familia, por favor váyase.

Iba a cerrarme la puerta pero se lo impedí.

—Elena, vengo a… a ayudarte —le dije, mirando la angustia que brotaba de su mirada—. ¿Podemos hablar?

La mujer tragó, muy indecisa, se veía vulnerable.

—¿Viene de parte de Ethan? —inquirió en un hilo de voz.

Entrecerré los ojos un segundo pero luego cambié de expresión a una más amable.

—No —respondí enseguida y pensé astutamente—, no estoy de su parte.

Tragó y asintió, abriéndome la puerta de par en par.

—Será solo un momento.

—Claro —susurré, entrando mientras apretaba mi bolso con fuerza.

.

—Aquí tiene. —Me entregó una taza de té y luego se sentó frente a mí, algo aquejada por el peso de su vientre.

Me entristeció una vez más su mirada, algo perdida y desolada.

—¿Cuánto tiene? —le pregunté para entrar en calor.

—Seis meses y medio —murmuró.

—Debe estar muy contenta por su hijo que está por venir.

—En realidad, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, no sé si estar muy contenta. Bueno, usted debe saberlo.

Asentí mientras bebía el té, aún sin saber nada en absoluto de lo que estaba hablando.

—Me parece extraño que usted lo sepa, digo… Ethan siempre intentó ocultar lo nuestro.

Me atraganté.

—No fue precisamente él quien lo contó —murmuré, mientras me acomodaba a esta nueva noticia. ¿Era lo que estaba pensando?

—¿Entonces…? Espere, ¿quién es usted?

Noté su nerviosismo, la manera que tomó el color de sus ojos. Algo ocultaba.

—Soy… cuñada de Ethan. Supongo que usted tiene contacto con él.

Negó con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—No, ya no tenemos nada. Las cosas se acabaron en el instante en que supo que estaba embarazada.

Tuve que aferrarme fuerte a la taza ante la nueva noticia. Me sorprendí de la fuerte decepción que ahora tenía con él, nunca creí que fuese este tipo de persona.

—Y ahí fue cuando la despidió.

Suspiró.

—Sí, me pidió que tuviera comprensión, usted sabe, si su familia sabía lo nuestro iban a enviarlo fuera de la empresa y eso le preocupaba mucho.

Claro, le preocupaba la ambición antes que ella y su hijo.

Por el tono de su voz, no evidencié molestias respecto a eso, parecía que lo justificara y lo entendiera, sumida en, quizá, amor o sumisión.

Se me apretó el estómago.

—Imagino que si usted vino es porque tanto el Sr. como la Sra. Cullen saben lo que pasó.

Negué.

—Su… hermano lo supo y entonces lo supe yo. N-no queremos que esto quede así. Si nosotros podemos ayudarte, sea como sea, dínoslo.

Se miró las manos, apenada, mientras que intentaba llevar a cabo mejor mi mentira. Quizá estaba cometiendo un error al inmiscuirme pero tenía que seguir adelante.

—No quiero ser la carga de su familia, ya he tenido bastante con este estigma. Lo nuestro era secreto a voces y bueno, pequé de crédula al enamorarme de él. No es justo que ustedes hagan algo por mí.

Me entristecía tanto verla abandonada sin apoyos. ¿De verdad Ethan fue capaz de hacer esto? Dios, me dolía el pecho de solo darme cuenta de esto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duró? Imagino que fue mucho, trabajaste cerca de… ¿Cinco años?

Asintió.

—Trabajé cinco años y fuimos amantes por cuatro.

Jadeé. Era mucho tiempo.

—Sé que era ilegal despedirme pero estaba tan asustada que firmé apenas supe que estaba embarazada. Sé que fui una idiota al creer que él podría hacerse cargo pero también fue mi culpa, no tomé los resguardos, no fui precavida y desperdicié mi trabajo.

Tuve que tomar aire para no decirle que esto no era culpa de nadie y que la responsabilidad recaía en ambos, no solo en ella. Era evidente que le tenía respeto, que no iba a hablar mal de Ethan. Me asustaba saber por qué. Quizá más que respeto era… miedo.

Entonces me puse a mirarla, a buscar en ella algún nexo con todo lo que estaba pasando en la empresa. ¿Cómo Elena estaba implicada? ¿Ella realmente era culpable o alguien estaba intentando jugar conmigo? Quizá la empatía de verla tan sola me estaba confundiendo y no la veía con la cabeza fría.

—¿Tenías contacto con alguien más en esa empresa? Porque… es importante para nosotros saber si alguien más sabe algo.

Negó.

—Lo nuestro solo era sabido por unos cuantos empleados menores, al menos los directivos y jefes estaban completamente alejados de nuestro secreto, por eso se me hace tan difícil que el Sr. Edward lo sepa —murmuró.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Conoces a Edward? —inquirí, muy curiosa.

Tragó.

—S-sí, ha ido un par de veces allá, no tan seguido pero iba.

Estaba poniéndose nerviosa y mi primer impulso fue averiguar por qué, pero entonces mantuve la calma, serenándome.

—No sé cómo lo supo pero así fue y así empaticé contigo. Me resulta muy difícil verte tan sola estando embarazada y aún más triste por cómo está haciendo las cosas Ethan.

—Fue de mutuo acuerdo y lo entiendo no necesita hacer nada más.

Respiré hondo.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres puedo aceptarlo.

—Además, las cosas en la empresa no están muy bien como para darle más preocupaciones a la familia, en especial a Ethan.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ya sabe, los despidos a los directivos debido a los desvíos de fondos…

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tragó y se tocó el collar.

—L… lo supe por Ethan, s… solía contarme las cosas.

Asentí, sin creerle.

—Pero bueno, todo ha sido mejor, Ethan quiere protegerme y bueno, así evito recordar las cosas malas que hice en mis años de trabajo, porque sí, hay acciones de las que me arrepiento y ahora estoy a salvo.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—¿Qué cosas, Elena?

Desvió la mirada.

—La verdad no quiero hablar de eso.

Acepté no seguir y dejé la taza sobre la mesa de café, pensando en su repentino cambio de actitud.

Esas cosas malas que decía estaban directamente relacionadas con lo que vi, era obvio. Pero, ¿tras qué pez gordo estaba esta mujer? ¿Era…?

Estaba asustada.

.

Luego de aquel encuentro, Trace y Francis estuvieron escuchando lo mismo que yo viví y mi amigo lo primero que hizo fue sacar su laptop para marcharse cuanto antes a ayudarme con mi trabajo.

Edward me estaría esperando en un restaurante junto a nuestra pequeña y en cuanto entré al lugar, lo vi de inmediato. Estaba bebiendo un té al tiempo que jugaba con Lizzie en el coche, sentado en la zona más privada del lugar, donde nadie podría molestarnos si eso queríamos. Él no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba aquí, parecía perdido en nuestra bebé, así que me puse detrás de él y con una sonrisa acerqué mis labios a su cuello, pasando mis manos por su pecho. Edward dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa y de inmediato lo sentí reír por lo bajo.

—Estábamos a punto de llamarte —murmuró, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y buscando mi rostro, mirando hacia arriba.

Lizzie comenzó a llamarme, haciendo gorgoritos. Estaba tan emocionada de verme.

—¿Y me extrañaste mucho? —inquirí, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me giré y me senté en la silla, frente a él.

—¿Qué crees tú? —Sonrió, iluminando su rostro.

Suspiré. Mirarlo siempre me tranquilizaba.

—Que estabas un poquito inquieto por verme —le dije, dándole una caricia en su barbilla y luego acercándome para besar sus labios.

Cuando nos separamos volví a suspirar, sin saber cómo contarle lo que había pasado hacía solo una hora. Edward merecía saberlo, esto estaba pasando en su familia sin que nadie tuviera conocimiento.

—La verdad sí, te extrañé mucho y Lizzie también. Ya no veía la hora de verte, sobre todo al saber que estabas tras algo pesado.

—Lo siento…

Me quedé callada y puse mi bolso sobre la mesa, frunciendo los labios mientras buscaba las palabras correctas. Edward me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —me preguntó sin rodeos.

Me mordí el labio inferior y miré hacia las esquinas, como si alguien fuese a escucharnos.

—Hice algo malo —murmuré.

Edward pestañeó.

—Algo malo… ¿Cómo qué?

Respiré hondo y le conté, desde el nombre que encontré en los registros, cómo fui poco ética a buscarla y quién era en realidad Elena Zegers.

—La asistente de mi hermano —susurró, mirando hacia la mesa como si comenzara a recordarla—. ¿Crees tú que ella podría estar…?

—No lo sé, cariño, pero eso no es todo.

—Me asustas.

—Lo sé, siento ser tan enigmática pero me incomoda tener que decírtelo yo.

—Sólo dilo.

Asentí y acerqué la silla para generar más complicidad.

—Esa mujer está embarazada, Edward.

—¿Quieres decir que Ethan la despidió en su estado? —preguntó, muy extrañado. Eso era totalmente ilegal.

—Además de eso, ese hijo… es de tu hermano.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón y luego la boca, como si buscara decirme algo pero sin saber qué.

—Lo sé, es… demasiado sorpresivo. Fui buscando una cosa y encontré otra —exclamé, medio incómoda—. Fueron amantes cuatro años, nunca nadie supo realmente lo que pasó.

Edward se puso la mano contra los labios mientras pensaba en mis palabras.

—Al parecer Ethan la despidió por su embarazo. Ella me dijo que él tenía miedo de lo que tus padres fueran a pensar, que iban a alejarlo de la empresa, lo que concuerda en realidad con su nuevo puesto de trabajo, imagino que él asumía que podía pasar, por ende buscó la manera de alejar cualquier cosa que fuera a intervenir en lo que tanto quería.

Mi cobrizo apoyó la frente en su mano mientras pensaba en lo que estaba contándole. Imaginaba toda su preocupación de hermano mayor, saliendo de su interior de forma innata.

—¿Al menos ella te dijo si él iba a hacerse cargo? Es un hijo, no un juguete.

Negué.

—Al parecer no. Aunque, la acción de despedirla es suficiente para asumir que no está muy interesado en Elena ni en su hijo —dije con cuidado.

Puso su puño sobre la mesa, como si estuviera dispuesto a actuar en este mismo instante.

—No voy a permitirlo, eso nunca. Quizá la tiene amenazada o algo, incluso puede que la hostigue y eso haga que ella no se queje bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero no voy a permitir que ese niño crezca sin padre, a jirones, como Alice. —Bufó—. Tengo que hablar con mis padres, con Ethan y con esa mujer, a la que estoy dispuesto a ayudar si el estúpido del hermano que tengo no asume su responsabilidad…

—No puedes hacer nada ahora —le advertí, poniendo mis manos sobre sus antebrazos—. Algo en su discurso me resulta muy sospechoso. —Suspiré—. Puede que ahora esté vulnerable, pero… aún es posible que ella haya hecho un delito, la escuché hablar con bastante conocimiento y eso no puedo dejarlo pasar.

Él suspiró y me escuchó con paciencia, bajando cada una de sus revoluciones.

—Tienes razón, tienes que trabajar en paz. Y con respecto a lo que hiciste, quiero que no vuelvas a cometer esa imprudencia. —Arqueó las cejas—. Es muy peligroso, ¿ya viste lo que pasó con Aro? No, yo no me quedaré tranquilo con lo ocurrido, si esa mujer sabe que existes, entonces todo puede pasar, Bells… Llamaré a Leah, para que cualquier maldito se aleje de ti. No puedes permitirte actuar como si nada de eso pasara, me preocupa. ¿Cómo sabes si esa mujer, que puede estar implicada, no irá a contarles a quienes estén detrás? ¿Eh?

Me mordí el labio inferior, pero por alguna razón no sentí el miedo que me carcomió la última vez, quizá porque desde que vi a Edward desmayado producto de aquel accidente, nada se asemejaba al miedo que esa vez sentí, ni siquiera esto.

—Prométeme que no harás una locura. Bella… Mi amor, si algo te ocurre…

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo miré a los ojos, tranquilizándolo. Esas cuencas verdes e intensas se veían desesperadas, me pedían a gritos que lo escuchara. Sabía que temía, si por él fuera yo no estaría trabajando en esto a sabiendas de lo peligroso que podía ser, pero también conocía mi espíritu, ese aire que me caracterizaba de manera voraz, capaz de ir contra todo pronóstico para avanzar en mis propósitos, especialmente si se trataba de darle una mano a las personas que me importaban.

—No haré ninguna locura, te lo prometo —dije finalmente—. Pero no puedo prometerte que dejaré de buscar, lo siento.

Suspiró, asumiéndolo una vez más.

—Me saldrán canas antes de tiempo contigo —bromeó.

Le mostré la lengua.

—Que así sea, me gustan.

Se puso a reír y luego me besó la frente, sosteniéndome la nuca y los cabellos. Yo cerré los ojos y dejé ir el aire contenido.

—Bella… Yo sin ti…

—Tienes a Lizzie, Bombón. Ahí tienes una parte de mí que siempre estará contigo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luego frunció el ceño.

—No me digas eso.

—Te amo, Edward.

Me besó una vez más con esa fiereza que le caracterizaba y luego yo tomé a Lizzie para sostenerla junto a mí. Yo también la había extrañado, mucho. Era una de las razones de mi vida.

.

Mi hija estaba por cumplir los seis meses y para eso quedaban apenas tres días. No podía creer cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo. Verla sonreír, aprender y desarrollar nuevas formas de descubrir el mundo hacía que en cada momento pensara en lo que mi propia madre debió pensar de mí cuando yo estaba en aquel proceso. Era duro pero cada día me parecía más real el hecho de que, simplemente, ella jamás me quiso en su vida.

Elizabeth me vio comer una fruta y ella rápidamente comenzó a saborearse, lo que le sacó una rápida carcajada a su papá, quien había sido el culpable de prepararme el plato.

—Está comenzando a desear más que leche —afirmó mi Bombón, ajustándose el reloj mientras esperaba su café de la mañana.

—Será una golosa, como papi Bombón, ¿qué dices, Florecilla? —Le acaricié las mejillas y ella me movió sus pestañas con lentitud, mostrándome sus encías en una deliciosa sonrisa.

—Una golosa en un sentido muy diferente, ¿no crees? —susurró Edward, viniendo conmigo a la vez que sostenía su taza de café.

Me besó los cabellos y luego bajó hasta mis hombros descubiertos.

—Yo puedo cambiar de lugar con Lizzie si gustas —añadió, pasando su dedo suavemente por mi escote.

Edward hizo que me ruborizara y lo único que hizo fue seguir riendo, muy travieso.

Luego de nuestro desayuno juntos, fuimos a la florería, pues papá ansiaba a su nieta cuanto antes. La adoraba tanto. A veces, sentía que en ella veía a la Isabella pequeña que no protegió suficiente y ahora tenía oportunidad de calmar esa culpa que lo destruía por dentro. No lo culpaba, Lizzie había llegado a mejorar el mundo de todos, y no solo el nuestro que éramos sus padres, sino de toda la familia.

Yo también extrañaba algo y era la florería. Verla crecer luego de tanta amargura y pérdidas de dinero hacía que se respirara un aire nuevo.

Edward tomó una flor y la puso entre mis cabellos, eso que tanto le gustaba hacer. Enseguida me robó un beso suave y de reojo noté cómo papá nos miraba, suspirando y negando con una sonrisa. Aquello me hizo muy feliz; nos aceptaba y nos quería, de verdad lo hacía.

En medio de una intensa venta de flores en la que participé activamente armando mis adorados ramos, Charlie se volvió loco intentando contener a Lizzie, por lo que Edward se encargó de la caja. Verlo ahí fue surreal, tan elegante, serio y de gran desplante. Me desconcentraba mirándolo.

—Edward Cullen, qué sorpresa —dijo una mujer, quien había entrado a comprar junto a quien parecía ser su esposo.

Mi Bombón levantó sus cejas y dejó lo suyo, curioso de que lo nombraran.

—Así que por eso estuviste promocionando tanto esta florería. Tanya le dijo a todo el mundo que viniera, esa mujer bohemia vaya que lo logró… y por ti —señaló.

—Sí, yo se lo pedí —le respondió, para luego entregarle el cambio.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, me apoyé del mesón, esperando a que me comentara qué había sido eso.

—Es una amiga de Tanya, mujeres que suelen salir de noche y manejan bastantes sumas de dinero. Son buenas compradoras y… cuando supe que la florería estaba tambaleando, no dudé en promocionar tus flores, porque si son tuyas, son las mejores —afirmó, sonriéndome.

—Pero… Cuando la florería estuvo a punto de quebrar, nosotros…

—Sí, estábamos separados. —Suspiró—. ¿Crees que aunque eso sucediera entre nosotros, iba a dejar de preocuparme por ti y por tu familia?

Bajé mis hombros. ¿Por qué simplemente me cabía la duda? Mi Bombón siempre estaba ahí, cuidando y protegiéndome, aunque no lo viera.

—Y veo que mi promoción hizo bien, aunque Tanya tiene mayor mérito, pues se encargó de decirles a todos quienes podía que esta era la mejor florería de Manhattan, y aquí lo tienes, lo es.

Esta vez suspiré yo.

—Gracias por todo, mi amor.

Él sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, el que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la campanilla, que avisaba la llegada de un nuevo comprador. Al girarme, sentí que el mundo se me remecía al ver que se trataba de Renée.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —bramó papá, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Por favor, papá, ve con Lizzie adentro. Necesito que lo hagas.

Charlie tragó y asintió, haciéndole arrullos a mi hija mientras Edward tomaba fuertemente mi mano y me acercaba a él, poniéndome sutilmente detrás.

—Renée —susurré, entrecerrando mis ojos mientras contemplaba su elegancia.

—Bella —respondió, manteniéndose distante.

Miraba su alrededor, aquella florería en la que mi padre luchó por hacer prosperar junto a mí. Sin embargo, en medio de aquello, sus ojos brillaron, casi como si dejara caer una máscara, mostrándome sentimientos, al fin.

—¿Qué quieres? —espeté—. ¿Quieres saber cómo está Todd? ¡Él está perfecto! Ahora lárgate, por favor.

Renée me miró.

—Ya escuchaste a mi esposa. Vete de aquí —ordenó Edward.

—No vine a discutir —murmuró—. ¿Ella…? —Tragó—. ¿Ella era mi nieta?

Apreté mis labios.

—No la llames así, por favor —dije.

Miró hacia otra dirección.

—Todd…

—Está en terapia. Ya sabes que no permitiremos que lo veas.

Cerró los ojos, con la guardia tan baja que no entendía qué sucedía. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Quería manipularme?

—Quería saber que estuvieras bien, eso es todo —susurró, con el labio inferior temblándole.

—Estoy bien. Vete.

Renée apretó su bolso, dispuesta a marcharse, pero entonces se devolvió.

—Bella… Ya no soy parte de eso que tú crees.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué? ¿De seguir junto a las artimañas del abusador de mierda? —bramó.

Madre apretó los labios y respiró hondo mientras intentaba no demostrar el brillo de sus ojos.

—Está buscándome… Ya no lo quiero cerca —susurró—. Solo quería asegurarme de que tú estabas bien y todos los demás.

Miró a Edward un largo segundo.

—Los Cullen… —susurró—. Si tan solo supieran.

Suspiró y se marchó, dejándonos con las palabras en la boca, sin saber si era correcto preguntar o simplemente quedarnos con la duda.

—Tranquila, cariño, no hace falta que le demos vuelta a su existencia —susurró, abrazándome.

Yo respiré hondo, sin saber cómo tomarme todas sus palabras.

—Solo quiere jugar con nosotros —murmuró, besándome.

Cerré mis ojos, a la espera de que se tratara de otra de sus artimañas y deseos de hacer daño, de verdad esperaba que fuera eso.

.

Elizabeth se había quedado con Rose, Emmett y su primo, con quien solían mirarse y hablarse cosas que nadie entendía. Pero se adoraban.

Edward me había acompañado a la empresa una vez más, consumido ante la rabia generada por la sola idea de tener cerca a su hermano, a quien no podía pedirle siquiera un poco de corazón al haber dejado a solas a la mujer que embaucó, incluyendo al hijo que esperaba.

—Ni por asomo te permitiré ir a solas, aunque te enojes conmigo, ¿está bien?

Le sonreí de manera suave.

—Ya sé que no me lo permitirías, Gruñón mío, jamás, eres demasiado protector para eso.

Su ceja levantada pronto se transformó. Me tomó la barbilla con sus fuertes dedos y me besó de manera apasionada, sacándome un gemido.

—Eres mi esposa y como tal me prometí a mí mismo estar contigo siempre.

—Pues vamos. Yo tampoco permitiré que no estés conmigo.

Me abrazó y luego me abrió la puerta del coche. Nos tomamos nuestras manos y mientras caminábamos Edward besaba mis dedos, mirándome a los ojos.

—Sr. Cullen —exclamó la recepcionista de la planta baja—. Qué sorpresa verlo… ¡Sra. Cullen! Un gusto.

Yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Vienen a ver al Sr. Carlisle? Porque imagino que saben que…

—Sí, él ya no viene tan seguido y es mi hermano el encargado en estos momentos —interrumpió mi Bombón, manteniendo su encanto.

No fue una sorpresa que la recepcionista lo mirara más de la cuenta, al menos de la manera en que una mujer lo haría con un hombre como mi esposo.

—Puedo avisarle a la nueva asistente del Sr. Ethan…

—No, nada de eso —ordenó Edward—. Mi esposa y yo vinimos a encargarnos de buscar un par de cosas en los archivos de mi padre, ya sabe, para seguir con su trabajo desde casa. —Sonrió, sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

—¡Claro! No tiene que darme explicaciones, Sr. Cullen. Pues vaya con total confianza.

Edward tiró de mi mano y nos fuimos juntos, metiéndonos en el ascensor para subir hasta la última planta. Mientras esperábamos, me crucé de brazos, soltándome de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —preguntó, acercándose de manera coqueta.

—Vaya encanto tienes con la recepcionista.

Se rio.

—¿Se ha puesto celosa, Sra. Cullen?

Me rozó los labios con los suyos.

—¿Usted, que me tiene para su completa disposición? —Tomó mi mano, ahí donde tenía mi anillo de bodas, recordándome que era su esposa y él mi esposo.

—¿Completa disposición? —inquirí, cerrando mis ojos con una sonrisa.

—Completa. Para lo que usted quiera. Puedo hacer y hacerle lo que desee, solo a usted y a nadie más. —Su voz en mi oído me hacía temblar.

Sentí que me vibraba el vientre ante las diferentes emociones que eso me provocaba. Sin embargo, todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nos permitieron la entrada a la última planta.

—Buenos días, Sr. Cullen, qué alegría verlo —exclamó una mujer, saliendo de su escritorio.

—Buenos días, Yvette, me alegro también de verte.

—Oh, mucho gusto —dijo mirándome—. Usted debe ser Isabella. Qué encanto conocerla, Sra. Cullen. —Me tomó la mano con cariño—. El Sr. Cullen siempre hablaba de usted como su nuera favorita.

Yo me reí.

—Es porque soy la única.

Nos volvimos a reír.

—¿Cómo está el Sr. Cullen? ¿Ha podido descansar? —inquirió ella.

Enseguida comprendí que era ella la fiel y más cercana persona a los Cullen dentro de la empresa.

—Se extraña mucho aquí, la verdad… —Suspiró—. No es lo mismo sin él.

Noté en su mirada que el nuevo liderazgo ejercido por Ethan no le gustaba del todo.

—Sí, mi padre está descansando. Gracias por preguntar. Le enviaré tus saludos.

—¿Vienen a visitar al Sr. Ethan?

Mi Bombón se aclaró la garganta.

—No, vengo a…

—Descuide —lo interrumpió Yvette—. Usted también es dueño. Haga lo que quiera, confío en usted.

Edward le sonrió y nos fuimos por el pasillo, actuando con naturalidad mientras nos dirigíamos hasta la oficina de Carlisle. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder abrir la puerta, yo me quedé de piedra cuando escuché la clara voz de Charlotte detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Ethan. Edward abrió sus ojos y me indicó que guardara silencio, haciéndome entrar al despacho de su padre y luego juntando suavemente la puerta de este.

—Me prometiste que si inculpaba a Peter, yo saldría libre de todo esto —gimió Charlotte.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Le has pedido el divorcio, maldita sea! Está como loco, yo no voy a ayudarte.

Me tensé al escuchar aquello. ¿Inculparlo? ¿Salir libre?

Dios mío. Miré a Edward y él me sostuvo con sus brazos mientras escuchaba lo mismo que yo gracias a la fina pared que dividía las oficinas, manteniendo el ceño fruncido con tanta fuerza que temí que aquella marca quedara para siempre.

—Ethan… Pero… ¿Y cuando me prometiste acercarme a Edward? Yo lo quiero a él, lo demás ya no me importa —siguió diciendo la mujer—. Tienes que darme una mano. Ya he hecho suficiente para ti y Peter ahora puede irse a la mierda.

Escuché cómo Ethan suspiraba lentamente.

—No sé si eres de fiar. Prometiste embaucarte con él, pero solo te odia. La oferta era simple: hacer que Bella odiara a Edward por infiel, pero lamentablemente mi hermano la ama hasta la ceguera —gruñó, como si odiara la idea de una manera casi demente—. Quiero que Isabella sea mía, ¿entiendes? Mía. Y no cumpliste separándolos. ¿Y ahora pretendes que te ayude a salir de esta mierda? ¿Ahora que Peter está como un loco cuando le has pedido el divorcio? —Se rio y detrás de esa risa se escuchó otra más, una que me parecía tan conocida que sentí escalofríos—. ¿Qué hacemos, socio? ¿Le damos una oportunidad si finaliza su tarea?

Tragué, contemplando a mi Bombón, quien temblaba de ira, pero también de incredulidad, asombro y angustia. En un segundo me apretó aún más entre sus brazos mientras nos pegábamos a la pared del despacho para escuchar lo que sucedía detrás.

—Démosle la oportunidad —respondió esa ronca voz, ese mismo vibrato del hombre que abusó de mí años atrás.

Era Phil.

Boté el aire, sintiendo que me absorbía un temor tan nauseabundo que tambaleé.

Mi esposo frunció el ceño y me contuvo, preguntándome entre gestos qué ocurría. Yo sentía que iba a ponerme a llorar ahí, pero nada salía de mis ojos.

—Mierda —gruñó, apretando los dientes con mucha fuerza.

—Es la última, ¿bien? —añadió el maldito—. Ahora… tengo que irme, tengo asuntos que atender. Ethan, amigo.

¿Amigo?

Oh Dios mío.

—Nos vemos pronto. Tú sabes para qué.

—Cuando quieras, Phil —le contestó.

En el momento en que se cerró la puerta, sentí los tacones de Charlotte.

Edward seguía abrazándome pero esta vez estaba doliéndome sin que se diera cuenta.

—Prométeme que me sacarás del aprieto y que con ello tendrás a Edward para mí —insistió la mujer.

Esa mujer no pensaba, no comprendía, no… asimilaba su realidad.

—Te lo prometí, lo sé, y solo aceptaré porque quiero a Isabella para mí —gruñó.

—Haz lo que quieras con esa perra, la necesito lejos de él.

Escuché cómo abría la puerta.

—Un trato es un trato. Destroza a Phil.

Ethan rio.

—Veremos qué tal.

Cuando Charlotte cerró y se marchó, yo me limpié las lágrimas con los puños, temblando de pies a cabeza. Tenía tanto miedo. Edward se alejó un momento, mirando hacia el suelo, como si le costara asimilarlo. Entonces nos miramos, transmitiéndonos nuestros más profundos terrores.

Era demencial.

—Esto… —susurró.

Tragué.

—Tengo que ir.

—Bella…

—Tengo que ir —insistí.

Abrí y toqué con suavidad, lamiéndome los labios ya secos por la angustia de la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Solo tenía a Phil en la cabeza y los recuerdos me entumecían.

Ethan abrió y sonrió, actuando como si absolutamente nada sucediera.

—Bella… Qué sorpresa.

—Venía por… por…

—Ethan —bramó Edward, haciéndome dar un respingo.

—Hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

—Elena Zegers —soltó mi esposo, entrando al despacho con autoridad—. ¿Amantes? ¿Hace cuatro años? ¿Hace cuatro años? Ethan, esa mujer está embarazada. ¿Cuánto planeabas decírnoslo?

—No estoy enamorado de ella, no puedo obligarme a sentir —afirmó luego de un momento de silencio.

—Pero sí hacerte cargo de tu hijo —dije.

—He abierto cuentas para poder brindarle dinero, no asumas la situación para verme como un villano, porque no lo soy. De seguro Elena intentó contaminarte la cabeza…

—Puede ser, pero los hechos están y no puedo dejar de decepcionarme de ti —afirmé.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, preocupado de lo que yo pudiera pensar de él.

—Sí cometí el error de despedirla en el momento menos oportuno pero las cosas se dieron de esa manera. Elena estuvo de acuerdo, por el bien de los dos.

—Ahora sí deberías estar preocupado de los escándalos, porque si nuestros padres se enteran que tu asistente, amante y madre del hijo que estás intentando evadir, es cómplice o títere de quién sea que quiera destruir a tu familia. Será un infierno para ti —soltó Edward.

—¿Qué intentan decir? Bella… Yo jamás…

—Jamás nada, Ethan. Estaré investigando a Elena, no confío en ella.

Me di media vuelta, actuando como si nada de lo que había escuchado antes hubiera existido y con las piernas temblorosas seguí mi camino, con Edward siguiéndome. Al subirnos al coche, exploté en un llanto duro, porque los recuerdos de ese hombre eran… inexplicables.

—¡Maldito hijo de…! —gruñó mi esposo, abrazándome—. Ese maldito… Ese… Mi hermano… ¡Joder!

—Edward… Él es.

Tragó.

—Lo sé. Por eso fui tras su paradero.

Pestañeé.

—Intentará culpar a Elena o bien blindarla porque… de lo contrario él caerá con los malditos esos… —Respiró hondo para calmarse—. Síguela, sigue cada paso financiero de esa mujer… Lo vamos a encontrar, lo vamos a encontrar.

Sus puños estaban apretados, podía ver su piel estirarse hasta mostrar sus huesos.

—Es tu hermano —gemí—, con ese…

—Ya no es mi hermano —bramó—, dejó de serlo en el instante en que se acercó al hombre que más daño te ha hecho en la vida. Y eso nunca, nunca voy a perdonárselo.

Me siguió abrazando y yo cerré los ojos, queriendo olvidar y sí, fortalecerme para lo que venía.

Todo sería un caos.

.

Lizzie se estaba quedando dormida en mis brazos mientras Edward leía, abrazándome junto a él. Cuando finalmente nuestra hija pudo descansar, mi Bombón fue a dejarla a su cuna.

—¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó, acomodándose a mi lado para cobijarme.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya va una semana de eso y sigo teniendo esos sueños. Lo siento.

—Hey, no me digas que lo sientes, mi amor, ¿cómo puede ser eso? —Suspiró—. Angela ya está investigando, sacaré a ese tipo de tu alrededor, lo prometo…

—Edward, estoy muy preocupada por ti —afirmé, tocándole el pecho—. Ethan…

Sus ojos entristecieron.

—Si está implicado…

—Cariño…

No pudimos seguir hablando, pues el sonido de su móvil comenzó a sonar. Ambos fruncimos el ceño, pues ya pasaba de las dos de la mañana.

—¿Madre? —contestó, tenso.

Me miró, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome con evidente horror.

—Cielo santo —susurró—. Está bien. Estaremos al tanto.

Dejó caer el móvil y me contempló.

—¡Edward! ¡¿Dime qué sucede?!

Tragó.

—Peter.

Respiré, tensa.

—Se llevó a sus hijos como venganza por lo que Charlotte le hizo.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Se estrelló, cariño.

Sentí una fuerte sensación de dolor en mi espalda.

—Murió con los pequeños.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo la segunda parte de este capítulo. Como ya les mencioné, necesité dividirlo debido a todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo, y para hacer más amena la lectura, pero también la creación y su corrección. Ya saben, estamos en recta final y las preguntas ya se las he generado internamente. Phil regresó, Charlotte está más inmersa en esta situación y sí, Renée quizá no es tan culpable como aparenta. La verdad de Ethan está saliendo a la luz, pero lo peor, Peter ha muerto con dos seres inocentes. Charlotte lo ha perdido todo, ¿qué más queda para ella? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Antes de seguir, quiero mencionar que mis moderadoras y yo estaremos pendientes de todas las chicas que estuvieron desde el inicio conmigo, capítulo tras capítulo, porque yo les daré un regalo que me entusiasma mucho. Así que, si llegaste tarde, no te preocupes, aún tienes tiempo de ponerte al día_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de llucena928, Lau Riera Alvare, maricarmen92, Flor Santana, Santa, Rose Hernndez, Lucero Isabel, camilitha cullen, Tecupi, LizMaratzza, joabruno, liduvina, MariaL8, mahindarink05, carlita16, GabySS501, Esal, Nat Cullen, lunadragneel15, VeroG, isbella cullens swan, Ana, Stella mio, Smedina, SolPeto, Alexandra Nash, twilightter, Mar91, cavendano13, morales13roxy, keyra100, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Bitah, Johanna22, Fernanda javiera, Amy Lee Figueroa, jupy, MaleCullen, Kora, Damaris14, morenita88, JMMA, miop, beakis, Jocelyn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, torrespera172gm, Twilightsecretlove, GAN, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, ELIZABETH, nydiac10, MasenSwan, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, Pameva, michicullen, florcitacullen1, Mela Masen, barbya95, Cris, Teresa Aguirre, patymdn, caritofornasier, BellsCullen8, Noriitha, Joa castillo, Ceci Machin, viridianaconticruz, Liz Vidal, Valeeecu, Lulugrimes98, Tereyasha Mooz, Jasmin, alejandra1987, Valentina Paez, Niny96, alejandra1987, Chiki Garcia, Chiqui Covet, yesenia tovar 17, Vero Morales, Markeniris, FlorVillu, Dominic Muoz Leiva, NarMaVeg, kaja0507, Lore562, amedina6887, Tina Lightwood, DannyVasquezP, Marxtin, Angelus285, Ivette marmolejo, KellyJA8, krisr0405, Gladys Nilda, Marenny, Srita Cullen brandon, Luisa huiniguir, TashaRosario, Andre22-twi, esme575, rjnavajas, cary, Bell Cullen Hall, Robaddict18, BreezeCullenSwan, sheep0294, valentinadelafuente, Mirii, Pancardo, Belli swan dwyer, Jenni98isa, Liliana Macias, Isabelfromnowon, Brenda Cullenn, Milacaceres11039, Alejandra221196, Rero96, calia19, Nori herrera, jessicatatis02, anakarinasomoza, lauritacullenswan, debynoe12, Abigail, Dani Arango, KRISS95, freedom2604, MassielOliva, Elmi, DanitLuna, Yoliki, PanchiiM, rosycanul10, PatyMC, catableu, Annie Cullen Massen, saraipineda44, maribel hernandez cullen, Valevalverde57, Mayraargo25, AnabellaCS, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Coni, NoeLiia, CCar, SeguidoradeChile, Pam Malfoy Black, CazaDragones y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, quienes están en mi grupo o me siguen en mis redes sociales, saben que no han sido semanas fáciles, en lo absoluto, por lo cual he hecho todo lo posible para estar en pie de guerra para ustedes y por mí, porque su entusiasmo es un impulso inmenso para una simple mujer que hace esto con todo el cariño del mundo_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	61. Capítulo 56: Desenredo (Parte III)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Photograph – Ed Sheeran**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 56:**

 **Desenredo**

 **PARTE III**

" _El amor puede doler,_

 _(…) Pero es lo único que conozco_

 _El amor es complicado, sabes que a veces puede ponerse difícil_

 _Es lo único que nos hace sentir vivos_

 _Mantenemos este amor en una fotografía_

 _Creamos estas memorias para nosotros mismos_

 _Donde nuestros ojos jamás se cierran, nuestros corazones jamás se rompen_

 _Y el tiempo se congela para siempre_

 _Así que puedes mantenerme dentro del bolsillo de tus jeans rotos,_

 _Sosteniéndome cerca hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentren_

 _Nunca estarás sola… Espera a que llegue a casa_

 _El amor puede sanar, es lo único que sana tu alma_

 _Y eso es lo único que sé_

 _Te prometo que será más fácil, recuérdalo con cada parte de ti_

 _(…) Y si me lastimas, bueno, está bien, cariño,_

 _Solo las palabras sangran dentro de estas páginas_

 _Simplemente abrázame y jamás te dejaré ir_

 _Espera a que llegue a casa…"_

Cerré mis ojos de solo imaginar aquel dolor.

Era surreal. No podía ser cierto.

—Edward, no me estés…

—No es una broma. Es real —susurró.

Mi esposo temblaba, sin poder creer lo que acababan de decirle. Yo estaba de la misma manera. Y entonces pensé en Charlotte, en que… había perdido a sus hijos.

Me levanté instantáneamente de mi cama y fui con Elizabeth, a quien abracé mientras me metía en la piel de esa mujer. Si bien, me odiaba de una manera abismante, no podía dejar de empatizar con el que debía ser el peor dolor de una madre… y en manos del padre de ellos.

—¡¿Qué demonios pensaba ese imbécil?! —exclamó, colérico, dolido.

Edward también era padre, amaba a su pequeñita, no podía ponerse en los zapatos de Peter porque él no le haría daño a su hija.

—Quería vengarse de ella —murmuré con un nudo en la garganta.

Mi esposo se pasó una mano por el rostro y vino con nosotras, arqueando las cejas.

—No puedo entenderlo. No puedo…

—Shh… Tranquilo.

Miró a Lizzie, que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos.

—Nunca le haría daño —gimió—. Nunca. La amo más que a mi vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio luego de ese ligero pensamiento en común, porque sí, ninguno sería capaz de hacerle daño a nuestra hija, no como una venganza, no como una manera de… llamar la atención del otro.

Luego de eso, nos vestimos para ir a casa de los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle estaban muy afectados, pues Peter, al fin y al cabo, era parte de la familia o lo fue en su momento. Al llegar, nos acomodamos todos juntos, intentando pensar con claridad cómo fue que pasó todo eso pero la verdad es que no había respuesta racional a lo que Peter había hecho.

Charlotte estaba internada en la clínica luego de un desmayo y ataque de ira, por lo que la estarían controlando y sedando a medida que lo necesitara. Y no, no podía alegrarme, la verdad… me rompía el corazón.

Esa mujer lo había perdido todo.

—Se estrelló en el puente y luego cayeron al río —escuché que decían.

Los hijos de Charlotte tenían siete y un año. Solo eran unas criaturas.

—Si quería matarse pudo haberlo hecho él —seguían diciendo.

Yo tenía a Lizzie aún durmiendo, mirando a la ventana para evadir la dura realidad.

En un momento vimos llegar a los padres del bastardo abusador, quienes enseguida vinieron de forma violenta a acusar a la familia de haberlo hostigado hasta querer hacer lo que hizo. Carlisle y Edward se acercaron de manera hosca, lo que sin duda molestó aún más a esos idiotas que nunca supieron criar a su maldito hijo.

—¡Tú sabías, Edward! ¡Y además le quitaste a su esposa! —gritó el hombre.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Intenté alejarla de su hijo abusador cientos de veces, ¡ustedes también lo sabían! —gritó mi esposo—. No vengan con su mierda a acusarme, ya no soy el mismo de antes que se adjudicaba la culpa de otros por lo que no pudieron hacer.

—Lárguense de mi casa y no vuelvan a tratar así a mi hijo —bramó Esme, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Carlisle levantó la barbilla.

—Lamento la pérdida de mi sobrino pero lo que hizo no tiene nombre. Lárguense, después de todo, ya están fuera de la sociedad y lo saben bien. ¡Fuera! —finalizó con autoridad.

Cuando quedamos a solas, Edward botó el aire y Esme fue a su encuentro.

—Nunca te sientas culpable, ¡nunca! —le dijo, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

—No, mamá, ya no tengo por qué hacerlo.

Se separaron y vino conmigo, golpeado por la realidad.

—Solo espero que Charlotte se reponga —susurró.

—Yo también.

Me besó y luego lo hizo con Lizzie.

.

Aquel episodio había sido fatal y no pude concentrarme en la auditoría, porque todo lo que vivimos en esa última semana era demasiado para mí. Los dolores de cabeza siguieron en Edward, por lo que solo me dediqué a estar con él y mi bebé, que ya tenía unos adorables seis meses y dos semanas.

Mi Bombón se dedicó a tocar el piano antes de la hora de dormir, por lo que mientras Lizzie mamaba, nosotras fuimos espectadoras de su don con los dedos y la música. Primero entonó la canción que me compuso y finalizó con la que hizo para su hija, sacándome suspiros mientras nos mirábamos.

—Se ha dormido —susurró, medio aquejado por otro dolor de cabeza.

Tapé a Lizzie con la manta y me acerqué a él.

—Vamos a dormir, te mereces un buen descanso. Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

Me besó la mejilla y luego los labios.

—Te haré un té de hierbas, esas que siempre funcionan.

Sonrió.

—Me encantan tus hierbas.

—Ve a la cama, mi amor.

 **Edward POV**

Me despedí de Bella luego de prometerle que volvería en una hora y ella sonrió, haciéndome notar su felicidad. Siempre me gustaba cuando sus ojos eran lo último que veía al marchar, el chocolate en su mirada resultaba el mejor aditivo para un buen día. Y antes de acabar la última imagen de despedida, estaba mi pequeña, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa para darme.

Dios mío, era tan parecida a su madre.

—Los astilleros están paralizados —me comunicó mi asistente, mientras digitaba algo en la pantalla—. El jefe de sección ya está esperándolo.

—¿Cuánto queda hasta reactivar las labores? —inquirí.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Perfecto. Gracias, Zafrina, envía el aviso de mi llegada.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Me esperaba uno de los controladores de seguridad, quien me entregó el casco, lo que agradecí pues había dejado el mío en la oficina.

—El Sr. Nichols me comunicó el problema, ¿de qué zona estamos hablando? —le pregunté al último obrero que quedaba. Nunca lo había visto, aunque no me preocupé por eso, no era muy bueno recordando nombres y rostros. Aunque, parecía nuevo, porque me miraba como si buscara reconocerme.

—Yo estoy… —iba a decirme.

—¡Sr. Cullen! —exclamó Nichols, entrando con su casco (algo grande para su cabeza) y sonriendo con formalidad.

—Ahí estás. ¿Puedes mostrarme el desperfecto? —inquirí, mirando hacia la grúa. No había nadie en la máquina, por lo que me aventuré a la zona de la construcción. En estos momentos era zona segura.

—Claro, señor. —Él me siguió, también aprovechando que las obras estaban paralizadas.

Él comenzó a narrarme los acontecimientos mientras yo buscaba al obrero que vi hacía un rato, esperando que se fuera a comer; no quería que nadie estuviera privándose de suplir sus necesidades básicas por estar trabajando a deshoras, no era prudente. Sin embargo, no lo encontré, al menos no a simple vista.

Me concentré en Nichols, que seguía hablando y entonces me apoyé tras la barra de contención, mirando lo que estaba mostrándome ahora. De pronto, él recibió un llamado por radio.

—¿Tengo que ir de inmediato? Estoy con el Sr. Cullen ahora. —Me miró y yo asentí para que fuera, debía ser importante—. Bien, iré enseguida. —Cortó la comunicación y subió las escaleras hasta el suelo seguro—. Lo siento, señor, debo ir a supervisar la zona veintitrés, pero volveré en menos de quince minutos.

—Ve. Yo seguiré aquí.

Asintió y yo me quedé solo, en medio de la embarcación a punto de terminar. Estaba tomando gran forma y, en dos meses más, la construcción estaría completamente lista.

Me metí las manos a los bolsillos y observé mientras pensaba en lo que Nichols me había comentado, sin embargo, mi atención se fue rápidamente hacia el llavero de barco que me encontré dentro del pantalón. Fue inevitable que sonriera. Miré hacia la zona de las oficinas, sabiendo que ella se encontraba ahí junto a mi pequeña, y entonces sentí la presión de volver, esa ansiedad que solo el amor provocaba en todo ser humano. Me resultaba tan extraño revivir lo que creí no poder encontrar nuevamente, aumentado a niveles insospechados. Hasta hacía unos años, cuando ni siquiera ella estaba en mi vida, no creía posible sentir tanta ilusión, incluso más que cuando tenía veintitantos años. Parecía irónico que a los cuarenta la vida estuviera dándome esta oportunidad luego de vivir tanto tiempo sin conocer lo que era realmente amar, la reciprocidad de un sentimiento compartido de una forma tan entera y vital como esta.

Fue inevitable que los recuerdos de Renata volvieran a mi mente. Aún me resultaba complejo rememorarla sin sentir ira y rencor, pero ya no era como antes, ahora… Ahora Renata ni siquiera removía algo de mi ser. Aún recordaba cómo tenía esa facilidad impensada para manejar todo a su favor. Recordarlo era una enseñanza, por esa razón decidí que era mejor decirle adiós para siempre, porque sabía que nunca volvería a verla otra vez.

"— _Edward, qué sorpresa…_

— _No actúes como si esto fuera un reencuentro de amigos o algo parecido, sabes lo que pasó la última vez que me viste._

 _Tragó y rodó los ojos al recordar. Vi en sus ojos el odio que sentía de tan solo recordar a Bella._

— _Sí, esa… niña… —Estiraba las palabras, como si buscara las correctas en el momento._

— _Esa niña se llama Isabella Swan y es mi esposa —la corregí._

 _Apretó la mandíbula._

— _Isabella —murmuró con los dientes apretados—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes a darme una despedida como la merecemos? Porque nadie va a enterarse si eso es lo que quieres._

 _Se apegó a mi pecho, buscando más, tal como él lo hizo teniendo un compromiso conmigo._

 _Respiré hondo y la alejé en un rápido segundo._

— _Mi esposa está esperándome en mi coche con mi hija. No necesito despedirme de ti de esta manera, no te deseo._

 _Su expresión se volvió tensa y atónita._

— _Tu hija —dijo, desviando la mirada—. La que debimos tener nosotros._

 _Me reí._

— _Gracias al cielo no fue así._

 _Me contempló con las cejas arqueadas._

— _Elizabeth es parte de Bella, la mujer de mi vida. Dios no pudo darme mejor regalo que ese, después de años de cargar con tu toxicidad y la que yo me provocaba._

 _Tragó de manera audible._

— _No actúes como si no lo entendieras, comprendes perfectamente que lo nuestro nunca fue amor, no el real, ese del que no esperas nada a cambio. Odiabas lo que era, me querías en otro ámbito, teniendo poder para dárselo a tu familia, amabas que fuera un hombre peligroso, cuando sé que no lo soy. Yo solo quería amar y ahora que sé que tengo una familia por la que daría todo, puedo decirte que te perdono._

 _Elevó la barbilla de manera soberbia y sin compromiso alguno de consciencia._

— _Pues yo no te perdono._

 _Me reí._

— _Tú no tienes nada que perdonarme, eso sería demasiado cruel para mí mismo. Te respeté y quise darte lo mejor pero te agradezco_ _tanto_ _que_ _hayas hecho lo que hiciste, me liberaste de una vida que no quería y aunque tardé más de diez años en encontrar el verdadero amor, sé que el que tú me hayas hecho tanto daño sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que es realmente amar y respetar. —Respiré lleno de paz—. Tengo una hija hermosa, se parece tanto a Bella. —Cerré mis ojos, con un amor hondo en mi interior—. Claro que te perdono y espero que lo que te quede hacia el futuro sirva para que aprendas a_ _perdonarte_ _tú también, porque lo necesitas._

 _Me di la vuelta para marcharme y ella siguió llamándome mientras el llanto le invadía la garganta pero yo seguí mi camino, cerrando la puerta._

 _Nunca me sentí más libre en mi vida hasta ese momento._ "

Era liberador, tanto que desde ese instante sentí que al fin había cortado los lazos con todo aquello que me mortificaba de mi pasado. Era feliz, tan feliz que no tenía adjetivos para describirlo. Amaba a mis flores y tenerlas junto a mí era todo lo que necesitaba en esta vida, porque sí, ya cerca de mis cuarenta y dos, me sentía completo.

De pronto, sentí el sonido de una máquina detrás de mí, por lo que me giré de inmediato, alertado porque a esta hora ninguna estaba en funcionamiento. Me sorprendí de ver al obrero de hacía un rato, sentado en la grúa. Por un instante tuve la intención de ordenarle que se marchara al descanso pero la sorpresa y la alerta de la sombra sobre mi cabeza me pusieron rígido sobre el suelo. Miré hacia arriba y me vi bajo lo que debían ser quinientos kilos de barras de metal, colgando sobre mi cabeza. El obrero me miró y apretó un botón y entonces, como si una alarma interior se me hubiera encendido, me lancé contra el suelo.

Desperté de golpe mientras escuchaba el sonido del metal cayendo al suelo de manera sorda. Me senté con rapidez en la cama, despertando a Bella de forma brusca y haciendo que diera un brinco a mi lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó muy preocupada mientras me tocaba el hombro. Se veía confundida y desorientada.

Estábamos en medio de la cama. Había soñado.

—Acabo de recordarlo todo —musité con los labios secos.

Ella levantó las cejas y me tomó la barbilla para que la mirara sin rodeos.

—¿El accidente?

—No fue un accidente, amor, no lo fue.

Bella tragó y se acomodó mejor. Me perdí unos segundos en la tira de su pijama, que cayó por la piel de su hombro y ella esperó pacientemente hasta que pude concentrarme otra vez.

—Me asustas —dijo con la voz suave.

Arrugué la frente mientras buscaba la manera de decírselo sin sonar como un paranoico pero no encontré manera alguna.

—Alguien manejaba la grúa, un hombre que nunca había visto antes. Suelo ser muy malo para recordar algunas caras, pero… él llamó mi atención porque parecía perdido, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

Jadeó.

—Ese hombre se subió a la máquina mientras yo estaba distraído, es algo que puedo permitirme cuando no hay actividad ahí. Sin embargo, ese hombre estaba arriba de la máquina y empujó el botón que liberaba la carga de la tenaza, esa que sostenía cerca de quinientos kilos de metal.

Bella se aguantó un grito ahogado y sus ojos rápidamente se tornaron acuosos.

—¿Por qué él querría hacerte daño, Edward? O matarte. —Se puso una mano en el pecho, muy angustiada ante la idea.

—No lo sé pero he recordado el momento como si se tratase de una pesadilla, la que es real, sé que lo es.

No podía negar que también tenía miedo, en estos momentos lo que más quería era vivir y… enfrentarme a la idea de que alguien quiso un destino diferente para mí resultaba aterrador.

—Primero la auditoría con esa información y luego esto —gimió.

La abracé para calmar el temor de ambos y ella rápidamente me cobijó.

—No puedo negarte que también tengo miedo —confesé—. Sabotearme es… comprensible de alguna manera, pero esto ya es demasiado serio para que me quede en paz.

Me dio caricias en el cabello mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón con mi oído apegado a su pecho. Su sonido fue tranquilizándome a pesar de lo tensa que estaba también.

—Puedes hablar con Leah y con la policía, de seguro podrán ayudar.

—Eso haré, cariño, te prometo que todo estará bien —musité—. Sea quien sea que haya sido, debo encontrarlo. Daré el aviso en la oficina y haré que desde allí seguridad se haga cargo. Alguien lo dejó entrar y robó la llave mientras tú estabas en la oficina, eso no puedo perdonarlo.

—Edward… Y si se trata de…

Se calló, porque Ethan…

—Shh… —La abracé—. No pensemos en eso.

Ella sonrió, aún amenazando con las lágrimas y volvimos a abrazarnos para luego besarnos con el fuego de la necesidad y el deseo. Cuando el aire fue insuficiente y nos separamos con nuestras frentes apegadas, preferí quedarme en silencio mientras Bella, con sus caricias en mi rostro, buscaba mi consuelo.

.

Leah caminaba en su oficina, anotando todo lo necesario para lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Cuando supo todo lo que Bella y yo habíamos escuchado detrás de las paredes de la oficina, sintió la especial necesidad de preparar un operativo contra Phil, pues la DEA buscaba su paradero de forma incesante hacía años.

—No puedo creer que Ethan… —Se quedó sin palabras—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Fue a dejar a Lizzie con Rebecca y Rachel, la cuidarán mientras nosotros nos encargamos de toda esta… mierda. —Apreté los labios, muy inquieto.

Desde lo que pasó con esa conversación secreta y el trágico desenlace entre Peter y sus hijos, tenía ciertos presentimientos que no me permitían estar en paz. Era angustiante.

—Estás temblando, Edward.

—Ya sabes, todo lo que recordé… —Suspiré—. No me gusta que Bella esté a solas y con mi hija allá.

—Está rodeada de oficiales. Tranquilo. Te prometo que pronto desglosaremos todo. Acá hay gato encerrado y lo solucionaremos pronto, te lo digo como amiga.

 **Isabella POV**

Luego de dejar a Lizzie, me metí al coche, siempre cuidadosa gracias a mi poca experticia respecto al volante. Puse un poco de música para relajarme, porque los ánimos no eran los mejores, en especial cuando se trataba de recordar todo lo que había estado sucediendo.

Mientras salía del estacionamiento y me metía a la interestatal, vi que había un coche parado a unos metros del mío. Fue algo inquietante pero preferí no pensar cosas que me incomodaran más de lo que ya estaba. Viajé hasta topar con la entrada urbana y me encontré, mirando al espejo retrovisor, que ahí estaba el mismo coche, siguiendo mis pasos.

Tragué. Quizá era el FBI, tal como prometió Leah.

Avancé por la zona del centro, atorado de coches pero insistí en avanzar. El negro de atrás comenzó a evadir los demás automóviles, como si quisiera abrirse paso para tocarme el parachoques trasero. Miré por los espejos laterales pero los vidrios polarizados sólo me alertaron de una sola cosa: no era el FBI.

Apreté el volante y debido a la tensión no lo pensé mucho y tomé la ruta izquierda, donde podría desviarme con mayor prisa. Sin embargo, quien sea que estuviera detrás hizo lo mismo, persiguiéndome a rápida velocidad. Sentía el sudor tras mi cuello, uno helado y lento, contrario a mi corazón, que latía con furia dentro de mi pecho.

—Maldita sea —gruñí, tomando nuevamente otra ruta.

Mientras avanzaba miraba hacia los espejos laterales, viendo como la imagen del coche se volvía cada vez más diminuta hasta que finalmente desapareció.

—Los perdí —susurré, más relajada.

Pero, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a suspirar y seguir mi camino, dos coches se interpusieron, uno adelante, bloqueando el acceso, y otro detrás, para evitar que fuera a retroceder.

Fueron segundos de terror.

De los coches emergieron cinco hombres, todos con aspecto misterioso y oculto. Intenté mirar hacia las esquinas, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, entonces noté que ellos mismos me habían orillado a tomar una ruta completamente diferente, donde todo era desierto. Los hombres usaban gafas y traje bajo un abrigo abierto, lo suficientemente grande como para albergar un arma ahí. Cuatro finalmente se acercaron a cada puerta y el quinto delante de mí mientras aguardaba que nadie fuera a verlos, en especial la policía, a la que de seguro habían logrado despistar. El de la ventana de mi lado golpeó con sus nudillos y yo me obligué a mirar, con los ojos escocidos por el miedo.

—Abra —ordenó con neutralidad.

Tenía la respiración acompasada y sentía que en cualquier momento podría hiperventilar.

—¡Abra! —vociferó, mordiendo los dientes con rabia.

Enseguida me puse a temblar pero acepté su orden, aterrada de que fueran a hacerme daño. Salí del coche con el tipo respirándome en el cabello y los otros se acercaron para escoltarme. De pronto llegó otro coche, uniéndose al festín. Era una Hummer negra, larga y de aspecto misterioso. Había visto ese coche similar una vez, cuando era niña.

Tragué.

Los hombres me llevaron hacia allá y el chofer rápidamente se bajó para abrir la puerta y obligarme a entrar. Ahí todo era lujoso, lleno de luces, alcohol y objetos que sólo a un narcotraficante podrían gustarle. Phil estaba al fondo, mirándome mientras se cruzaba una pierna y le daba vueltas a un vaso con alcohol, haciendo titilar los hielos.

—Por favor, entra —me dijo en un tono de voz suave, simpático.

Hacía años que no veía a ese hombre, lo que agradecía, porque su aspecto siempre me horrorizaba y no porque se viera como un hombre peligroso, sino todo lo contrario, era ese semblante tranquilo, suave y elegante el que me daba escalofríos.

Uno de los hombres me empujó de manera leve para que no perdiera el tiempo y en la espalda sentí algo puntiagudo. No supe diferenciar qué era pero preferí no hacer que me lo mostrara.

—Siéntate —susurró, palpando el asiento que había a su lado, confortable, de cuero y muy fino.

Lo hice con las piernas temblorosas y me quedé muy tensa mirándolo. Él sabía todo el miedo que me daba y parecía disfrutar de eso.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Isabella, estás muy grande —destacó, mirándome con descaro.

Todo en eso me trajo recuerdos. La sensación de desprotección cuando era pequeña resultaba aún más viva ahora, la tristeza de ver a mi mamá que jamás quiso ayudarme cuando le supliqué que sacara a ese hombre de casa y lo desvalida que me encontraba luego de sentir sus manos a punto de meterse en mi ropa.

—¿Qué quieres? —espeté.

Se bebió el vaso de un solo trago y lo puso con fuerza en el asiento, donde había una hendidura para apoyarlo. Sus ojos oscuros y fríos buscaron mi miedo y lo encontró sin remedio veía el disfrute de todas mis emociones derramadas en él.

—Y estás más dura que antes —añadió.

—Los años, Phil, ¿no crees? —dije irónica.

—Ya lo veo.

—Dime qué quieres, tú no estás aquí por nada. ¿Mi madre te ha enviado? ¿Es ella la que te pidió que vinieras a hacerme daño?

Sonrió, dejándome ver su diente de oro.

—No conoces a tu madre. Lamentablemente, y aunque no lo creas, todas tienen algo de amor por sus hijos.

¿De qué carajos hablaba?

—No lo entiendes, estas demasiado cegada en odiarla. —Se rio, fascinado—. Renée no me ha pedido nada, no tenemos nada si es lo que crees, al menos… no como tú lo piensas. De hecho, me ha enviado al carajo hace bastante.

Aún no entendía nada.

—Renée no sabe que vine, lo último que me pidió fue que no me acercara a ti pero como a mí me importa una mierda aceptar sus demandas… estoy aquí. —Se lamió el labio inferior cerca de la comisura, como un animal con hambre, sin raciocinio—. Pero como somos inteligentes, tú no vas a decirle nada, ¿bien?

Fruncí el ceño mientras lo veía servirse otro vaso de forma despreocupada. Entonces me ofreció y yo negué de inmediato.

—Ah, claro, estás lactando.

Me tensé.

—La pequeña… —Ronroneó.

—No te atrevas a hablar de mi hija.

Respiró hondo, como si yo no tuviera remedio. Se trataba de un juego para él.

—Bien, bien, sé que estás confundida, pero yo te explicaré.

—Sé franco, Phil, di lo que quieres hacer o hacerme, por favor —murmuré, apretando las manos bajo mis muslos. Estaba temblando.

Me miró a través del cristal de su vaso y asintió.

—Sé que sabes lo que sucede entre Ethan y yo.

Me tensé aún más.

—Yo no sé…

—Es algo que has estado investigando, ¿no es así? —Se rio.

Me quedé en silencio.

—A mí nada se me escapa, ¿sabes? Nada. Renée es una tonta al pedirme que no te tome en cuenta y que me aleje de ti. Como si yo fuera tan crédulo. La tenía amenazada para ver a mi hijo pero ya veo que eso jamás va a suceder de buena manera.

¿Amenazada…?

—Mmm… —ronroneó de forma asquerosa y se acercó—. Dudas tanto de ella.

Miré hacia otro lado.

—Querida, Renée y yo tenemos un hijo y ese es Todd. Deberías agradecer que estoy tan tranquilo mientras veo que otro hijo de puta lo cría como suyo.

—No hables así de mi papá y no te atreves a acercarte porque de lo contrario el juez sabría quién eres y estarías completamente vetado de verlo.

Apretó la mandíbula.

—Ten cuidado con lo que hablas, insolente, ten cuidado —susurró. Respiró para serenarse—. Todd es mi hijo, te guste o no.

Cerré los ojos, buscando una solución en mi cabeza pero en todo momento sentía el miedo en mi nuca, susurrándome que, de cualquier forma, él podría hacernos daño.

—Te has metido donde no debías, Isabella Swan.

—Phil, por favor…

—¡Cállate! —gritó. Me puso una mano en la rodilla y la apretó con fuerza—. No estás hablando con cualquier persona, Isabella, recuérdalo. ¿O quieres que alguien más salga herido?

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirí en voz baja mientras sentía el dolor en mi pierna producto de su agarre pero también el asco de tener tan cerca a mi violador.

—Noté que no estás sola y que te acompaña un galán. —Sonrió, disfrutando cómo mi expresión cambiaba repentinamente—. Sí, ahora te vas dando cuenta.

—No te acerques a él, por favor —supliqué, a punto de llorar.

—Ya lo hice. —Volvió a sonreír—. ¿O no recuerdas lo que sucedió en su trabajo?

Abrí los ojos, sintiendo un dolor en el fondo de mi corazón. El terror me congeló por segundos y me transportó inmediatamente a aquel momento en que vi todos mis miedos envueltos en un solo pensamiento. Perder a Edward significaba un escozor penetrante en mí pero imaginar que además de perderlo no volvería a verlo nunca más…

—Tú lo hiciste —gemí.

—Es una advertencia, Isabella, he estado más presente de lo que crees.

¿Eso quería decir que, de haber querido, lo habrían matado? ¿¡Eso quería decirme!?

Dios, me dolían las entrañas.

—¿M-mi madre lo sabe?

—No —murmuró—, no es buena idea que Renée se entere, no estaría de acuerdo. —Suspiró—. Aunque no lo creas, tu mamá sigue siendo tu mamá. —Su tono de voz era burlón pero escondía cierto tono a rabia, como si mi madre le impidiera actuar como él quisiera—. Es un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿bien? No querrás que me enoje, ¿o sí?

Entonces, ¿qué sabía ella? ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado? Renée probablemente no estaba de acuerdo con que Phil se acerque a mí y menos con que use su peligro para interferir. Quizá él estaba diciendo la verdad y ella aún guardaba algo de estima con sus hijos.

—He sido un fantasma todo este tiempo, he visto lo que ha pasado, lo que se han dicho y otros movimientos detrás, que por supuesto le he facilitado a Renée. Créeme que ella no estaría de acuerdo con lo que le hice a tu adorado Edward Cullen y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacerte a ti. Sin embargo, esta vez decidí actuar solo y tomar esta situación en mis manos, para advertirte que quien intente sabotear el propósito de mis negocios, incluso si se trata de tu encantador enamorado, lo mataré.

Mi respiración era errática, tanto que sentía que iba a hiperventilar.

—¿Qué más han hecho? ¿De qué más se han encargado? —le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Se lamió el labio inferior nuevamente y se acercó más, lo suficiente como para darme todo su hálito alcohólico en la cara, mezclado con el aroma de su perfume, el mismo que usó ese día cuando…

—No crees que voy a decírtelo, ¿no crees, Bella? Pero, como estoy de buen humor te daré un consejo. —Sus labios se fueron acercando a mi oído y con eso aprovechó de olerme y rozar su piel con la mía. Sentí tanto asco que no pude moverme—. Ten cuidado con quién te rodeas y en quién confías, nosotros no hemos hecho esto solos.

En el momento en que se alejó me acomodó el abrigo para aprovechar de mirarme más de cerca, con lascivia y sin pudor.

—Ahora vete y mantén esta conversación en tu cabeza cada vez que intentes hacer maniobras baratas para alejarnos de tu hermano, en especial con ese imbécil que te acompaña, no querrás verlo muerto, ¿o sí?

Pestañeé con el llanto en la garganta.

—Ah, y no intentes siquiera acercarte al FBI, tengo algunos contactos ahí que impedirán cualquier intento por encontrarme. Estás hablando con Phil Dwyer, eso lo sabes bien.

Desde detrás sentí cómo abrían la puerta para que me fuera ya, así que me levanté de forma automática y me acerqué a la salida, donde uno de sus hombres me esperaba.

—Adiós, Bella. —Me levantó otro de sus vasos, imitando un choque de copas mientras sonreía triunfal.

No le contesté y salí rauda, sintiendo las miradas de todos los otros hombres, que además se acercaban más de la cuenta, sin ningún respeto por mi espacio personal. Lo último que oí fue el acelerador de los tres coches, marchándose de manera repentina a favor del viento. Vi el mío estacionado con la puerta abierta y caminé a paso lento hacia su dirección. Una vez dentro me vi perpleja ante la situación, como si lo que había pasado hace solo un minuto no fuera más que un mal sueño; apenas y podía reaccionar.

Jamás creí que Phil fuese a aparecer en mi vida, al menos de esta manera y luego de lo que oí. Sus amenazas aún me tenían temblando, aunada al fehaciente hecho de que el ataque lo había provocado él.

—Pudo matarlo de haber querido —susurré, pensando una vez más en esa idea.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, mirando al techo de mi coche.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

¿Y si de no hacer caso a sus amenazas él le hacía algo a Edward? Dudaba que le importara realmente lo que pudiera pasar, no debía ser la primera vez que ese hombre matara a alguien sin remordimientos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y sacándome un salto desde mi silla. Cuando lo tomé me di cuenta de que se trataba de Edward, que ya llevaba su décima llamada. Había olvidado el aparato aquí dentro mientras recibía las amenazas de Phil.

—Hola —le dije de manera queda.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? Te he llamado un montón de veces. Estoy con Leah. Estaba muy asustado.

Cerré los ojos. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Lo siento —murmuré—, tuve un contratiempo.

—¿Un contratiempo? Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

Escuchar su voz solo me ponía más emocional y no podía hablar desde aquí, me daba mucho miedo estar sola compartiendo esta información.

—Hablamos después. Espérame ahí, llegaré en veinte minutos.

Lo oí suspirar.

—Bueno, claro que te esperaré. Te amo.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para no ponerme a llorar.

—Yo también te amo —susurré.

Cuando corté apegué el celular a mi pecho y no dejé ir ninguna lágrima. Encendí el coche y manejé hacia mi destino, con la cabeza perdida, sin punto fijo, solo me concentré en avanzar y avanzar, mecánicamente ante los movimientos de manejo, ni siquiera me atreví a mover mis expresiones faciales, las que iban a romperse de cualquier forma debido al llanto que a cada segundo se avecinaba.

Al llegar, respiré hondo, mirando hacia las esquinas, buscando a Edward, desesperada por verlo. Y entonces emergió, saliendo con la mirada preocupada del fondo del hall sur. Nuestras miradas se encontraron de forma innata. Mi cobrizo me esperaba de pie, mirándome muy preocupado. Cuando la distancia se hizo nula me cobijé en sus brazos y él me rodeó, sabiendo que algo iba mal. No quise hablar por un largo rato, solo que me abrazara y me diera calor para calmar el frío del miedo que hasta hace un rato parecía pegado a mis huesos. Me sostuvo con paciencia, sin preguntar y menos interrumpir el

temblor en mi cuerpo, Edward sabía darme el espacio, lo respetaba y, demonios, se lo agradecía tanto.

—Vámonos afuera, ¿sí? —le dije en un hilo de voz.

Sus cejas se arquearon pero asintió sin emitir comentario alguno, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y nos fuimos hacia la zona exterior. Entonces nos sentamos en una banca una vez que nos dimos cuenta de que no quedaba nadie cercano en el lugar y él se llevó nuestras manos unidas a los labios, como si buscara calmarme.

—Dime qué pasó —susurró con voz serena.

Suspiré y lo miré con completo pánico.

—Prométeme algo.

—Claro.

—Te quedarás tranquilo una vez que sepas esto, ¿sí? No correrás y buscarás la manera de actuar por tus medios, no ahora, por favor —supliqué.

Frunció el ceño, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto, y entonces asintió.

—Volví a ver a Phil —solté.

Pestañeó y su mirada poco a poco oscureció.

—Me abordó de camino, por eso llegué tarde.

—¡¿Te abordó?! ¡¿Cómo es que…?! —Sus ojos se volvieron más grandes como si imaginara la situación.

Sentía escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

—Estaba lleno de sus hombres.

—¿Qué te hizo? —Tragó—. Bella, ¿te… tocó… o…?

Negué de inmediato para que se tranquilizara y él botó el aire mientras abría y cerraba su mano en torno a la mía. Estaba paralizado de intensa rabia.

—Entonces, ¿qué? Bella, me asusta cómo me miras, si no me dices qué pasa voy a volverme loco. ¿Quién lo envió? ¿Fue tu madre? Tenemos que hablar con Leah…

—No lo envió nadie, él decidió abordarme. —Mi voz sonaba más temblorosa que antes.

Se puso la mano libre en puño sobre los labios para calmarse pero era en vano, Edward se veía muy preocupado.

—Lo hizo porque… sabe que estoy cerca de encontrar… —murmuré, mirando hacia los lados, temerosa de que alguien pudiera escucharnos—. Me habló tantas cosas —gemí.

Tragó, porque sabía la magnitud de lo que significaba.

—Quiere que me aleje, asustándome para que olvide entrometerme más en esto, así las cosas seguirán a su favor.

—No dejarás que te asuste, ¿no? Es un imbécil, no… —Se calló al ver mi forma de mirarlo, porque ahora mismo imaginaba a Phil actuando sobre él—. ¿Qué más te dijo, cariño?

Cerré los ojos unos segundos y se me escapó el llanto.

—Bella…

—Él fue el que se metió a tu trabajo y te causó el accidente, por eso viste a un hombre ajeno, porque envió a alguien a hacerte daño —le dije con la voz entrecortada.

Bajó los hombros y se quedó un minuto así, mirándome llorar producto del miedo.

—De haber querido te habría matado, de eso estoy completamente segura.

Giró la mirada hacia el horizonte, pensando en todo esto.

—No está jugando, está hablando en serio —sollocé, aterrorizada.

—¿Y él te amenazó con hacerme daño otra vez? —inquirió en un hilo de voz.

Sentí tantos escalofríos, tantos como si el frío me creciera en la médula.

Volvió a mirarme y supo de inmediato que así había sido.

—No puedo estar tranquila al saber que tú puedas salir dañado —exclamé, rompiendo en otro llanto más abundante—, no es justo, no quiero que así sea. No puedo imaginármelo, no puedo…

Arqueó las cejas y me tocó el rostro con sus manos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Me abrazó, acunándome con su calor.

—Aunque me pidas que me aleje, no lo haría, te amo y no dejaría que esto nos distanciara más de lo que ya ha sucedido alguna vez. Lizzie y tú son todo lo que necesito conmigo.

—Ya no sé qué hacer, me aterra que te toque, no quiero imaginar que algo peor salga de él.

Veía el atisbo de miedo en sus ojos pero el valor por estar a mi lado era mucho mayor que eso. Incluso, parecía que el miedo no fuera producto de él sino de mí; Edward temía que Phil me hiciera daño.

—Hablaré con Leah, no dejaré que se acerque, no pasará nada, te aseguro que no —susurró.

—Él me afirmó que tiene contactos con el FBI, si llega a enterarse quizá…

—Descuida, amor, no pasará nada, confía en mí.

Sonreí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas bajo los ojos con sus pulgares.

—Phil no dará un paso más y no me hará daño, te lo prometo. Nadie te protegió cuando eras pequeña pero esta vez estoy yo.

Cerré mis ojos y tragué el nudo, dejando que su calor me tranquilizara.

.

Desde el episodio, Edward y Leah estuvieron juntos por horas. Yo decidí dormir un momento, porque la cercanía de Phil me revolvía el estómago, tanto que lo único que hice fue pensarlo. Estaba clavado en mi cabeza como una garrapata, no salía y me desesperaba hasta la agonía.

Desperté en medio del llanto incesante de mi hija, llamado que se quedó rápidamente silenciado cuando Edward la acunó.

Caminé hacia la sala y lo vi cantándole mientras la calmaba. Leah no estaba.

—Gu… Ma… —dijo Lizzie, encontrándome.

Sonreí y fui tras ellos, que enseguida sonrieron al verme.

—Tiene mucha hambre —afirmé, liberándome el seno para que mamara.

Lizzie enseguida se acopló, mirándome a los ojos mientras la movía desde un lado al otro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Edward, besándome la frente y el cuello.

Tragué.

—Tuve muchas pesadillas. Desde que Phil…

No pude continuar.

Respiró hondo y me abrazó, poniendo su barbilla en mis cabellos.

—Nos iremos a la cabaña de la isla —susurró.

Lo miré.

—Aquí no es seguro, al menos no hasta que encuentren a Phil.

Me mordí el labio.

—Prepararon un cordón de seguridad. Nadie jamás podrá tocarte…

—Pero tengo miedo de que te hagan daño a ti —gemí, recordando todo.

Enseguida me puse a llorar y Lizzie se soltó, mirándome con sus ojos brillantes y haciendo un puchero.

—No, cariño, mamá está bien —susurré—, mamá está bien.

Sin embargo, Lizzie no comprendía, veía mis gestos llenos de terror.

—Shh… —La mecí y le besé el cuello, buscando su consuelo pero tan pronto como Edward me abrazó, sentí que necesitaba liberar todo el dolor pasado de aquel abuso, porque a pesar de los años, nadie jamás me había consolado hasta ahora, que Edward lo hacía de verdad.

—Nadie me hará daño, ¿sabes por qué? —inquirió, tomándome la barbilla con cuidado—. Porque a mí ya me destrozaron cuando me contaron todo lo que le hicieron a la mujer de mi vida y nadie la defendió.

—Oh… Mi amor…

—No ocurrirá nada, siempre estaré aquí, siempre, siempre, siempre… —repetía, besándome.

Lizzie comenzó a calmarse y pidió que la abrazara, apretando sus manitos y estirando sus brazos en torno a mí.

—Nos iremos. El cordón de seguridad del FBI es secreto, solo Leah y sus más cercanos en el departamento lo saben. Todos estarán infiltrados. Mientras, la DEA se encargará de juntar las pruebas suficientes para dar con el dinero que ese imbécil ha estado lavando y encontrar a su socio —afirmó con los ojos cristalinos.

Yo me quedé de piedra, pensando en que ese socio podía ser…

Miré a Edward y sentí, interpretando sus gestos, que él se negaba a pensar en ello, porque era su hermano, joder, ¡su hermano!

—Nadie le hará daño a mi esposa, nadie nunca más volverá a tocarte, nunca, porque estoy yo y daría mi vida por ti… y por mi pequeña —dijo con severidad.

Arqueé las cejas.

—No quiero nada sin ti.

Se rio y me volvió a besar.

—Descuida, aquí estoy.

Armé la maleta rápidamente mientras Edward se encargaba de Elizabeth, alistando todo al mismo tiempo que terminaba de hablar con Leah para acordar los últimos movimientos e irnos para allá cuanto antes.

Durante el viaje estuve pensativa, a ratos mirando a mi hija, que dormía en su silla y luego a Edward, que se mantenía sereno.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, Maggie nos recibió con alegría, lo que me distrajo un buen rato.

Necesitaba descansar.

.

Elizabeth chupaba un mordedor de gel, molesta con el crecimiento de sus primeros incisivos. Estaba tan crecida y hermosa.

Edward preparaba algo para comer, algo que me gustara y me mantuviera lo más contenta posible. Él se negaba a mostrar miedo, a declarar que algo fuera a salirse de su control, todo para que yo estuviera quieta en medio de mi caos interior.

Esme y Carlisle llamaban con frecuencia, inquietos, pero nosotros no éramos capaces de decir mucho, en especial respecto a lo que habíamos escuchado aquella vez. Mi padre, hermanos y Rosalie también lo hicieron, comentándonos lo que ocurría en su realidad. Yo quería gritarles que algo pasaba, no obstante, por órdenes de Leah, que se comportaba como lo que era, FBI de gran rango, no podíamos decir nada mientras la investigación estaba en curso.

Llevaba días intentando avanzar en mi auditoría y Trace, desde su departamento junto a Francis, estaba ahí, ayudándome de manera callada, misteriosa. Tampoco quería que esto fuera a afectarle.

Luego de comer y de que Elizabeth terminara de mamar, Edward se la llevó a su cuarto para meterla a su cuna, con Señor Calabaza debajo de esta, aguardando sus sueños. Yo estaba bebiéndome un té mientras tenía la laptop al frente, concentrada, como obsesionada con este fin.

—¿No irás a dormir? —me preguntó, besándome los cabellos.

Negué.

—Necesito terminar.

—Estaré esperándote, ¿bien?

Asentí.

—Te amo —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te amo, mi Flor de Colores —susurró, marchándose a la recámara.

Luego de revisar, una y otra vez la información de la asistente de Ethan, me encargué de seguir mi instinto y comprobar una vez más la información.

En una oportunidad, encontré grandes sumas de dinero en la cuenta de ella, dinero que, según Ethan, eran para callarla y guardar el futuro del bebé en camino.

—Son movimientos sospechosos —me dije a mí misma.

El dinero era, sin lugar a dudas, de la empresa.

—Pero ese dinero no pudo estar hace mucho tiempo, yo revisé esto antes —concluí.

La razón era simple, ¿cómo no se me pasó por la cabeza?

—La movieron hace poco. Elena es el blanco fácil; alguien intenta ponerla en el medio para eludirse —concreté una vez más para mí misma.

Y ese alguien era un sujeto que conocía muy bien.

Repasé nuevamente la cantidad de movimientos, que databan desde hacía poco tiempo y entonces observé el movimiento de terceros, todos de diferentes cuentas privadas.

Miré la hora en el reloj y a pesar de lo tarde, no pude aguantar y llamé a Trace.

—¿Bella? —me contestó, medio adormilado.

—Trace, siento llamarte a esta hora pero tengo información relevante.

—Dime, ¿qué pasó?

Le narré muy rápido todo y él pareció despertar de golpe.

—Esos movimientos deben tener algo en común.

—Exacto. El emisor viene del estado, ¡esos deben ser los directivos!

—Tienes los registros a mano.

—Sí, los estoy evaluando.

—Bien, intenta comprobar si la cuenta de Elena sufrió algún cambio desde el día en que hablaste con Ethan.

Comencé a revisar y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que más de la mitad del dinero se había marchado.

—Sí, hay diferencias.

Bufó.

—Entonces ya debes imaginar adónde se fue ese dinero si no ha habido notificación alguna.

Tragué y asentí, aunque él no me estuviera mirando.

—Te llamaré cuando esté segura de esto, necesito hacer esto sola.

—Está bien, Bella. Solo, por favor, no te atrevas a actuar sin la información a mano.

—No lo haré… Gracias.

Me mantuve despierta con toda la fuerza de voluntad, enfrentada a mis peores miedos. No quería creerlo, menos asumirlo, ¡necesitaba demostrar que esa parte de mi cabeza que insistía en culparlo solo fuera producto de mis peores miedos!

Y entonces llegué adonde debía haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Todos y cada uno de los billetes que se habían estado moviendo estaban siendo trasladados hacia una cuenta extranjera.

—Las Islas Canarias —susurré, jadeando ante lo que estaba ante mis ojos.

Las grandes cantidades de dinero estaban siendo trasladadas hacia un paraíso fiscal, recibiendo tantas cifras como eran posibles a bancos extranjeros. Todo tenía un solo destinatario y era precisamente Ethan Cullen el receptor de todo ese maldito dinero. Me llevé una mano a los labios, horrorizada de encontrarme con su identidad. No quería creerlo, me sudaban las manos de siquiera repasar aquel nombre pero, por más que leyera, por más que rectificara cada vez ese nombre en la pantalla, más real se hacía. Todo este tiempo buscando a un culpable y siempre lo tuve en frente, cerca de mi familia y de mí. Nos había engañado a todos, en especial a su propia sangre, ¿cómo había sido capaz de mirarnos a los ojos mientras se reía de sus padres, de su hermano y de mí? Me sentía tan tonta, vulnerada hasta lo más profundo.

—Cómo voy a decírselos, de qué manera lo miraré a la cara —me repetía constantemente.

Dios santo, quise engañarme, sostener la idea de que Ethan no podía habernos hecho todo lo que mi cabeza quería pensar, pero esto… hacerle ese daño a sus padres, me resultaba demoledor. ¿Cómo pudo? Carajo, tantas preguntas, tantas incógnitas, y ahí estaba, precisamente Ethan Cullen.

Tuve que levantarme de la silla y mirar hacia la ventana de pared completa para guardar la calma, debía ser profesional y mantenerme con la cabeza fría, de lo contrario iba a dejar de pensar. Ahora era momento de alejar mi corazón de esto, de separar lo que esa familia significaba para mí y recopilar todo para entregar la información a mis clientes. Ellos sabrían qué hacer desde ese momento en adelante.

Tragué y miré a la pantalla, respirando hondo para entonces volver a sentarme y proseguir con mi trabajo.

Trabajé durante horas, buscando más información y guardando todo lo necesario. No fue hasta que la luz comenzó a asomar desde lejos, detrás de los manantiales, cuando mis ojos comenzaron a pesar. Yo insistí y proseguí, aún cuando estaba cansadísima y el cuerpo me pedía a gritos un poco de paz.

Los movimientos a las Islas Canarias no eran en vano. El dinero ilegal era un blanco casi ridículo porque todo parecía tener un fin aún más siniestro pero claro. Me tapé los ojos al ver que esos mismos billetes iban a parar a la compra de armas en distintas partes del mundo, dinero que se transfería hacia un sujeto llamado P. D.

—Phil —gemí.

Mis manos temblaban en el momento en que revisé más y más. La turbiedad era grotesca, tan grotesca que quería vomitar.

Ethan había sacado dinero para apoyar el lavado de dinero de un nuevo socio, mismo que se había unido a un personaje importante en una universidad de renombre y que, además, tenía una cuenta más en las Islas Canarias.

—Peter.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron jugando con la familia? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron ahí, engañando a sus padres? Dios mío… Los hijos se habían dedicado a destrozar cada espacio de la empresa y luego dar ese dinero con el nuevo socio P.D., socio que se alió a esos movimientos varios meses después.

—Cuando Renée regresó a mi vida —murmuré.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había ocurrido eso?

—Ethan lo buscó —gemí—. Ethan lo buscó…

Era fácil. Phil iba a darle espacio a Renée para hacer todo lo que hizo y en parte fue conocer cosas de mí. Ethan quería que con ello yo fuera vulnerable, acercarse a mí como tantas veces lo hizo gracias a su necesidad por ver a Todd. Y luego pensé en las veces que Edward estuvo en el ruedo, cómo querían culparlo, cómo… querían que yo dejara de ver con buenos ojos al hombre que amaba.

Y entonces comprendí que quien gestó toda la mierda para destrozar nuestra relación, usando al mismo Peter en esa cena del infierno donde mi relación con Edward salió a la luz, fue su mismo hermano, Ethan, porque Renée… Renée… Ella ya lo sabía todo y fue usada por Phil y ese maldito.

Ethan había hecho todo, todo en absoluto.

* * *

 ** _Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, o más bien, la conclusión de las partes de este capítulo. Como ya saben, estamos en recta final y todo comienza a estallar. Si bien, todas intuían que Ethan era partícipe, no sabían a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto estaba implicado, y aquí vemos cómo Phil estuvo como una sombra desde un inicio, ¿qué parte de ese inicio? No lo sabemos con exactitud. Renée tiene su verdad y Phil está diciendo suficiente para que comencemos a ver con otros ojos esta parte de la historia. Edward y Bella, sólidos como un matrimonio con su amor irrompible y Lizzie dispuesta a darles alegrías, ven sus mayores miedos impuestos: perderse el uno al otro. Phil fue el causante de lo que estaba sucediéndole a Edward, y sí, fue una advertencia clara de lo que está dispuesto a hacer, porque para su causa, negocios son negocios, ¿no? ¿Qué más hay? ¿Ethan sabía de esto? ¿Cuál es la participación de Charlotte? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Gracias Melina por estar junto a mí en esto, aunque me partas lo que tú ya sabes, cada enseñanza la valoro un montón_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Elizabeth Marie Cullen, tamarafala, Teresa Aguirre, carlita16, AndreaSL (puede que Renée tenga mucha importancia en el futuro), Alimrobsten (créeme que para mí igual es super triste), morenita88, Norellys, ELIZABETH, Niny96, esme575, beakis, andreamar00, Fallen Dark Angel 07 , Cary, MassielOliva, Jocelyn, miop, Lore562, Alexandra Nash, Jeli, JMMA, MaleCullen, Santa, Nanjeraly, Vero Morales, Beastyle, Flor Santana, GAN, LuAnKa, KRISS95 , beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza , Gine, Diana, Kamile Pattz-Cullen , LicetSalvatore (pronto lo sabremos), Twilightsecretlove , nataliastewart, kaja0507 , MasenSwan (quedan aún más para reventar cerebros jajaja), keyra100, Dominic Muoz Leiva , Abigail , calia19 , michicullen, Emara , nydiac10, Chiqui Covet, caritofornasier, wensalv99, bealnum, Ceci Machin, katyta94, anakarinasomoza , Mela Masen, lauritacullenswan, Angelus285, Cris, Valeeecu, Amy, Ivette marmolejo , Pancardo, torrespera172, twilightter , Stella mio, NarMaVeg , Jenni98isa, amedina6887, jroblesgaravito96, Andre22-twi , Marianacs , Milacaceres11039, barbya95, Luisa huiniguir, Annie Cullen Massen, rosycanul.10, AnabellaCS, Amy Lee Figueroa, Gladys Nilda, , GabySS501, Liliana Macias, BellsCullen8 , Diana2GT , Isabelfromnowon, jupy, Liz Vidal, Claudia , debynoe12 , Rose Hernndez , Bell Cullen Hall , Joa Castillo, Miranda24, FlorVillu , Veronica, jessnoeaquino20 , Kora, Marenny, Tereyasha Mooz , Valentina Paez, DanitLuna, Marxtin, freedom2604 , valentinadelafuente, rjnavajas, Fernanda javiera, krisr0405, viridianaconticruz, Mayraargo25 , llucena928 , saraipineda44, catableu, Alejandra221196 , Noriitha, Yoliki , sheep0294, CazaDragones , cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn , TashaRosario, patymdn , Kathlen, nicomartin, Rero96, Belli swan dwyer , Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson , Isela, indii93, Coni , Bitah , Elmi , maribel hernandez cullen, BreezeCullenSwan, PanchiiM, SeguidoradeChile, NoeLiia , PameHart, LizMaratzza, Valevalverde57, Pam Malfoy Black, Markeniris, lunadragneel15, Hanna D L, Kony Greene, Francisca Moreno, Reva4, Smedina, VeroG, Pameva, Claribel Cabrera, Esal, seelie lune, Vanina Iliana, VIC, alejandra1987, Olga Javier Hdez, Damaris14, Mili, Adriu, Cullenland, Mar91, Alisaness Cullen, maricarmen92, Bella-Nympha, camilitha cullen, micalu, joabruno, Lucero Isabel, Fernanda21, Lau Riera Alvare, ManitoIzquierdaxd, Nancygov, valem00, Veronica, Robaddict18, BlahBlahBlau (pues bienvenida y gracias miles por tus palabras), MariaL8, Tecupi, isbella cullens swan, Norellys, Tina Lightwood, Abigail, Maca Ugarte Diaz, florcitacullen1, PatyMC, valeeecu, Srita Cullen brandon y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan significa mucho para mí, en especial en estos momentos, me llena de franca emoción todo lo que significan mis escritos para ustedes, es invaluable y me llena de mucho entusiasmo para seguir con ustedes_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	62. Capítulo 57: Total oscuridad (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Change – Deftones**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 57:**

 **Total oscuridad**

 **PARTE I**

" _(…) Vi un cambio en ti_

 _Es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas_

 _Ahora te sientes tan viva_

 _Te puse en el cristal, te quité las alas_

 _Y entonces me reí_

 _(…) Te di el arma_

 _Hazme desaparecer_

 _(…) Tú has cambiado…"_

Sentí una caricia en mi espalda, hombro y cabello, un trazo suave y pacífico.

—Amor, despierta —susurró en mi oído.

Me removí y entonces abrí los ojos con dificultad, sentía que tenía un puñado de arena entre los párpados.

Me había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio, rodeada de papeles y mi laptop.

—Lizzie me despertó, tenía hambre y… ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —me preguntó Edward.

Estaba mirándome, completamente ajeno a lo que había descubierto en la madrugada.

Se me apretó la garganta.

—¿Qué hora es? —Me restregué los ojos para acomodarme al inmenso sol que se colaba por la ventana.

—Las nueve de la mañana —susurró mientras me miraba—. Esperaba encontrarte a mi lado, pero te habías ido… ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste trabajando?

Tragué y me quité el cabello de la cara.

—Hasta las seis o siete de la mañana —le respondí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Bajé los hombros y acuné sus mejillas con mis manos. No sabía cómo decirlo, especialmente si me miraba con sus ojos verdes tan intensos e inocentes.

—Sí —contesté.

Pestañeó y me tomó las manos.

—Sabes que puedes decirme qué ocurre.

—Sí, lo sé —musité—, pero necesito hablar esto con tus padres presentes. —Le besé la frente y luego me abracé a él—. Encontré a la persona que estaba buscando, tengo toda la información, solo necesito que vayamos con tus padres.

Respiró hondo y me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo. Sabía que podía sentir lo difícil que era esto para mí, por ende, iba a comprender mi calma.

—¿Tenemos que irnos entonces? —Oírlo tan desilusionado me partía el corazón, porq,ue también quería quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo, donde éramos mucho más felices… y estábamos a salvo.

—Es importante —le dije en un hilo de voz.

Se separó con las cejas arqueadas, como si oliera mi miedo. Dios, era tan difícil que no me leyera, me conocía tan bien.

—Créeme que tampoco quiero irme pero esto es muy grave.

Respiró hondo y asintió.

—Tienes que estar conmigo, ¿sí?

—No lo dudes —murmuró.

Edward me preparó el desayuno mientras yo revolvía el chocolate con la mirada perdida, pensando en cómo decirle esto a él junto a sus padres sin hacerles daño. Era inevitable de todas formas, ¿no? Mi cobrizo me miraba de reojo, queriendo preguntar tanto, pero respetando mi necesidad por el silencio. Me depositó un plato lleno de hotcakes, me besó la sien y fue a buscar a Lizzie. Al rato, se sentó a mi lado para comer conmigo, buscando volver a nuestra burbuja llena de paz.

Pero era difícil y él lo sabía.

Regresamos a Nueva York esa misma tarde. Mientras Edward manejaba llamé a Carlisle, pidiéndole urgentemente una reunión con él y su esposa mientras miraba los legajos guardados en mi bolso, con toda la evidencia necesaria. Antes me aseguré de que Ethan no estuviera, así podríamos hacer esto mucho más tranquilos.

—Nos recibirán a las cinco —le dije, entrelazando mi mano con la suya mientras movía el volante con la que tenía libre.

—Llegaremos a tiempo —murmuró, tornándose nervioso—. Dejaremos a Lizzie con tu padre y Sue, ¿qué te parece?

—Perfecto.

El viaje fue francamente silencioso. Él sabía que apenas podía mantenerme en la realidad porque estaba perdida en el discurso que iba a dar pero comprendía mis silencios y los respetaba a pesar de que sus ojos clamaban porque le dijera algo.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento de la empresa familiar y me tomó la mano nuevamente para irnos juntos hacia la oficina de los dueños. De camino la gente nos miraba, como si supieran la verdad que iba a salir.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Edward a la asistente.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen y Sra. Cullen, por favor, pasen.

Nos abrió la puerta de la oficina y una vez que entramos vimos a Carlisle y Esme sentados en el sofá, esperándonos en silencio. Ambos me saludaron con mucho cariño pero yo estaba tensa y se dieron cuenta de aquello.

—¿Ethan? —pregunté con la voz estrangulada.

—Está… en camino —dijo Esme, frunciendo el ceño.

—Gracias por aceptar verme —comuniqué con firmeza—, tengo muchas cosas importantes que decirles.

Todos los Cullen presentes se miraron al ver mi expresión.

—Necesito que por favor revisen estos expedientes, los he apartado con delicadeza para hacerlos fácil de leer.

El Sr. Cullen tomó los legajos y los puso sobre la mesa de café.

—¿De qué se trata esto Bella? —inquirió Esme mientras su esposo leía en un sepulcral silencio.

—Ahí está el culpable de todos los movimientos que ha habido en su empresa, el gestor de todo, los lazos, los socios…

Esme abrió los ojos, sorprendida y ansiosa por leer, mientras que Carlisle comenzó a temblar, sosteniendo de manera muy tensa todas las hojas que tenía entre sus manos. Edward frunció el ceño y me apretó más la mano, juntándome contra su cuerpo.

—Carlisle, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó su esposa.

Cerré los ojos, preparada para la avalancha.

—Esto no puede ser posible, tiene que… tiene que ser una broma —espetó el Sr. Cullen, elevando la voz.

—¿De qué hablas? —exclamó Esme—. Déjame ver eso.

Sentí que el padre de Edward se acercó a nosotros y yo abrí los ojos de golpe.

—Bella, esto es muy serio, no puede…

—Sr. Cullen, es él —susurré.

Tragó, porque sí, no cabía dudas, yo no iba a mentir.

—¿De qué hablas, papá? Bella, ¿qué contienen esos papeles?

Esme dejó ir un jadeo ahogado y tan hondo que me caló por dentro. Arqueé las cejas mientras la oía decir una y otra vez que yo estaba mintiendo, que no podía ser así.

—Te has equivocado —espetó, como si esperara que fuera una broma de mal gusto—, tiene que ser alguien más, ¡alguien lo quiere incriminar! ¡No puede ser mi hijo!

—Ethan Cullen ha estado robando su dinero y no solo eso, ha estado buscando la forma de evadir cualquier paso que yo daba. Hizo malos movimientos, manipuló vacunas e incluso ha enviado dinero a una cuenta extranjera que le permita actuar sin que nadie los ampare —dije con claridad—. Y no solo eso, fue Peter quien lo acompañó en cada acción para ganar dinero a su costa… y aliarse con un conocido narcotraficante del estado.

—¿Qué? Bella… —profirió Edward, girándome para mirarme—. Finalmente… sí era él.

Asentí.

—Para mí ha sido horroroso darme cuenta de esto pero es tu hermano, cariño, lo siento. La conversación que tuvimos era tan certera y tan clara…

—Pero nadie quería asumirlo —susurró.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y se alejó para tragarse la noticia. Puso un puño sobre la pared y se quedó un momento ahí, como si costara, como si doliera. Miré al Señor y la Señora Cullen, que estaban perplejos, ausentes.

—Ethan intentó inculpar a Edward, todo estaba girando en torno a él y aun así no le creí nunca. Estuvo tras nuestros pasos, queriendo que su hijo mayor recibiera los castigos tarde o temprano. Los Vulturi también tenían negocios con ellos, de hecho, Aro era el principal encubridor. Y él fue…

Carlisle salió de su trance y me miró.

—Asesinado —asumió.

—Ethan intentó culpar a Edward muchas veces. Yo me negué a creerlo. Ahora lo entiendo, claro que era más fácil para Ethan desviar la atención hacia su hijo mayor. Hace poco… —Mi voz salió como un hilillo débil—. Hace poco supe que…

Edward notó que yo no podía referirme a más, por lo que rápidamente tomó la fuerza de nosotros, incluso cuando veía el tormento en sus ojos. Y así fue contando todo, cada aspecto de lo que concluía incluso él mismo, adicionando a Phil, ese hombre que me hizo ese daño a tan temprana edad. Los ojos de Carlisle se llenaron de lágrimas, como si algo le quemara por dentro. Darse cuenta de que su propio hijo había sido el causante de tanto daño en contra de ellos, sus propios padres, debía ser una de las peores sensaciones que alguien podría experimentar.

Me atreví a contarles todo con aún más detalles, incluso cómo llegué a ello. Parte de mi relato tomó como protagonista a su asistente, su verdadero papel en la situación e incluso su estado actual. Ellos debían saber que, además, iban a ser abuelos nuevamente.

Entonces, como si un resorte lo hubiera levantado del sofá, mi suegro sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su traje.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Esme, volviendo a la realidad. Ella tenía el rostro mojado de lágrimas.

—Avisarle al detective que ya tenemos a quien nos estuvo boicoteando, robando y manipulando por años —contestó Carlisle con frialdad.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es mi hijo! —gritó Esme, quitándole el teléfono de las manos.

—Madre, por favor, tranquilízate —le dijo Edward con firmeza.

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¡No puedo hacer esto! —sollozó—. ¡Es tu hermano, Edward!

Carlisle cerró los ojos, tragándose el nudo de la garganta.

—¡No puedo enviar a mi hijo a prisión! Tiene que ser un error, Ethan es un buen hombre, diles que es una broma, Bella, te lo ruego —lloró, mirándome con una súplica desgarradora.

Me puse a su lado y la acomodé en el sofá. Era evidente que iba a entrar en pánico.

—Respire —le pedí, tomándole las manos—. Piense, por favor, esto es lo correcto.

Edward se veía intranquilo y desolado en medio del huracán, mientras que Carlisle volvió a tomar su teléfono y salió de la oficina para hablar inmediatamente con las autoridades.

—¡Carlisle, es nuestro hijo menor, no lo hagas, por favor! —le pedía. Sin embargo, el Sr. Cullen no iba a hacer jamás lo incorrecto, esta vez sobrepasaba incluso la voluntad de su esposa.

—Iré por un vaso de agua, volveré enseguida —me comunicó Edward, aún consternado y muy inquieto.

Asentí y me quedé con su madre, que estaba rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador. Arqueé las cejas y me atreví a tocar sus hombros, queriendo consolarla.

—Esme —la llamé para que me mirara—, sé que duele pero su esposo hace lo correcto. Ethan les robó, los engañó y con eso quiso inculpar a su propio hermano. No hay espacio para hablar, solo actuar, los actos están hechos y a mí me parte el alma darme cuenta de esto, porque es inevitable que me sienta culpable. Aun así es mi trabajo, debía encontrar a la persona y esa es su hijo.

Me quedó mirando a los ojos, escuchándome con atención. Su rostro compungido solo hizo que mi cuerpo amenazara con las lágrimas.

—¿Qué hice mal, Isabella? —me preguntó—, mi propio hijo…

Apreté los labios y le quité importancia.

—Una vez adultos nosotros elegimos qué camino tomar —susurré.

Pestañeó, muy angustiada.

—Nena… Y… y… ese hombre que…

Asentí, aguantándome el llanto.

—Ethan lo atrajo, se alió con los Vulturi, con Peter… Dios mío —gimió—. Hija, yo…

—Tranquila, Esme, por favor llore, solo llore —le pedí.

La abracé con fuerza y mi suegra se acomodó en mis brazos, soltando todo el dolor y la angustia de esta noticia. En ese minuto Edward apareció con un vaso de agua y un calmante. Lo recibí enseguida y le pedí a Esme que lo tomara, así iba a estar mejor. Una vez que éste comenzó a hacer efecto, me alejé de ella y la arropé en el sofá mientras miraba a la nada, como si algo le hubiera robado el interior.

—Tu padre, ¿ya…?

Asintió, completamente rígido. Parecía que algo también le había robado el interior.

.

Nos quedamos a solas mientras sentíamos como todos a nuestro alrededor hablaban sin parar. Eso era fácil para el resto, que no tomaban en cuenta cuánto afectaba a los familiares más cercanos.

Cuando terminé de hablar con las autoridades y con Leah, miré a Edward, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas, viendo cómo requisaban todas las cosas del lugar más íntimo de su hermano, esa oficina que con orgullo pregonaba luego de haber sido, por fin, asignado como el director máximo de todo el imperio de los Cullen.

Mi esposo estaba cabeza gacha, mirándose las manos, quizá contrariado, quizá perdido. No sabía cómo explicar la obnubilación en su actuar. Me senté a su lado, toqué su espalda y él dio un ligero salto, para entonces contemplarme.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —inquirió, tomándome la mano.

Suspiré.

—No lo sé, cariño, a veces… los seres humanos nos dejamos llevar por nuestros malos sentimientos. Todos tomamos caminos, a veces buenos, a veces malos…

—¿Qué hice para que quisiera hacerme tanto daño? —preguntó, muy angustiado.

Lo abracé y refugió su dolor en mí.

—Es mi hermano, Bella, y a pesar de todas las cosas que veníamos viendo de él… —Botó el aire—. No lo quería asumir y ahora es un balde de agua en la cara. Me siento ahogado.

—No es tu culpa, nunca lo será. Es la envidia quizá, el no poder soportar que tú eres como eres —afirmé, mirando la tristeza acumulada en sus ojos—, un hombre increíble.

Me besó la frente y sentí cómo caían sus lágrimas por mi piel.

—A pesar de todo, es mi hermano, es… el único que tengo.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, ahora… todo queda en manos de la justicia.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

—Solo… no sé qué hacer por mis padres, no merecen esto —afirmó.

—Tú no debes ni mereces hacer algo por ellos, mi amor. Has cargado con tanto, la culpa, las malas miradas, la envidia, la pérdida… Ya no más, Edward, ya no más.

Su barbilla tembló y sus ojos volvieron a arquearse. Entonces, lo vi llorar como quien pierde una vez más a un hermano y comprendí que sí, él lo sentía así, porque era muy posible que, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que Ethan hizo todo esto, Edward jamás iba a perdonarlo.

.

El oficial Alistair Gómez, encargado de la investigación y gran amigo de Leah, estaba hablando por radio mientras veíamos cómo registraban nuestra casa, buscando los últimos vestigios de Ethan. El muy maldito había hecho suficiente para que la policía también sospechara de Edward.

—¡Nada de mi auditoría apunta a mi esposo! —les grité, furiosa.

—Señora…

—¡Lo incriminó! —insistí, mientras sentía cómo Lizzie lloraba de manera agria desde los brazos de Alice, quien, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentaba calmarla junto a Jasper.

—Sabemos que usted es la contadora, pero a nosotros nos compete la investigación, y a pesar de eso, usted es la esposa —dijo en voz baja.

Iba a responderle, pero Edward tomó mi mano y me alejó.

—Tranquila, nada malo ocurrirá —afirmó, abrazándome.

Mi esposo temblaba, no de miedo ni angustia, sino de furia.

—Bien. Llévense la computadora y los registros de su estudio —ordenó el oficial, moviendo las manos mientras recibía un llamado desde radio.

Edward dejó caer los brazos, viendo cómo era parte del sucio juego de Ethan Cullen.

—No estamos acusándolo de ser cómplice, Sr. Cullen. —El oficial lo contemplaba—. Pero es el protocolo a seguir. Su nombre está en todos lados, necesitamos estar seguros de que no es parte de esto.

De pronto, uno de los especialistas del FBI entró a la sala, mirando al jefe con intensidad.

—Oficial Gómez —lo llamó—. Encontraron al prófugo Ethan Cullen.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

—Estaba en su apartamento. Al parecer, planeaba salir del país, pues preparaba un vuelo para esta misma noche.

El silencio siguió y solo Lizzie lloraba, aterrada de ver a tanta gente en su hogar.

Por eso y porque no toleraba que revolvieran nuestra casa de esta manera, decidí que nos iríamos a acompañar a Esme y a Carlisle, al menos por esta noche. Alice y Jasper nos acompañaron en el otro coche, tan consternados como nosotros.

Era algo que costaba asimilar.

Al llegar a la casa, Rebecca enseguida nos abrazó y se ofreció a quedarse con mi hija. Sin embargo, ella se rehusaba a salir de mis brazos, lo que preferí. Abrazarla me daba mucha paz.

—Hijo, no pensé que la policía iba a revolver todo tu lugar de trabajo —aseguró Carlisle, bajando las escaleras.

—Tranquilo, papá, es el procedimiento que debe hacerse.

—¡¿Edward?! —exclamó Esme, bajando las escaleras, usando su pijama.

Me sorprendí de verla tan demacrada. ¿Cuánto habría llorado?

—Aquí estoy, mamá.

Corrió y no paró hasta rodearlo con sus brazos. Fue una imagen que me destrozó. Mi esposo la recibió y le besó los cabellos, lo que a ella le hizo llorar enseguida.

—Sé que no hiciste absolutamente nada. Creo en ti, hijo, siempre lo haré —afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Lo que hizo tu hermano… —Respiró hondo, apretando los párpados—. No sé qué hice para merecer esto pero no quiero perder al único hijo que me queda.

La manera en la que daba por muerto a Ethan me rompió tanto el corazón como a todos los que estábamos ahí. Los ojos de Carlisle estaban rojos pero se negaba a llorar, mientras que Alice miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

—Madre, estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí. Ve a descansar, lo necesitas —pidió Edward, pasándole las manos por los hombros.

Lizzie vio a su abuela, a quien le pidió los brazos. Esme enseguida sonrió con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y se la entregué para que estuvieran juntas un momento.

—Elizabeth —susurró—. Espero que todo esto acabe pronto, no quiero que vivas más horrores. —Me miró—. ¿Puedo ir con ella un momento a mi habitación? Quiero enseñarle unos juguetes que le compré.

—Claro que sí —respondí.

—Iré contigo —añadió Alice—. Lizzie me distrae mucho.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, Carlisle rompió su máscara y se derrumbó, por lo que Edward le dio un abrazo apretado mientras Jasper me sostenía de los hombros, besándome los cabellos.

—Todo está saliendo a la luz —nos dijo—, pero no puedo sostenerme a la idea. Gracias, Bella, por abrirnos los ojos.

No supe qué responder.

.

Una vez que los Cullen pudieron descansar, yo di paseos con Lizzie, que estaba muy inquieta. Edward hablaba con los tres abogados de la familia, mientras Alice intentaba recomponerse, negándose a abandonar a sus abuelos en este momento, aun sintiéndose fatal producto de los primeros meses de su embarazo.

—El Sr. Ethan Cullen estará en la ciudad mientras lo trasladan para el juicio. Elena Zegers fue buscada por la policía en cuanto se vislumbraron más detalles de la situación, por lo que su relato es importante. Ella insiste en que solo sabía de los robos pero eso quedará a criterio del juez. Mientras, su papel como testigo es clave y, tal como pidieron, Carlisle y Esme Cullen tendrán una charla entre abogados para pedir la custodia del pequeño que está por nacer. Bien sabemos que ella no se librará de, al menos, diez años en prisión —puntualizó uno de ellos.

—No, no queremos que ese pequeño quede a la deriva —dijo mi esposo—. Es mi sobrino, no quiero que pase por situaciones tan asquerosas.

Me agradaba tanto escuchar eso. Al menos con ese bebé las cosas iban a hacerse de la forma correcta.

—Elena acepta hablar con la verdad, pero es importante que nos hagamos cargo como familia de ese niño. Si mi hermano no fue capaz, espero que todos podamos responder por él —dijo Edward.

—No lo dudes —exclamó Alice—, es un Cullen.

Edward suspiró.

—Gracias por todo, Matheo, Hugo, Denis. —Mi esposo les tendió la mano y ellos se la estrecharon para entonces marchar.

Cuando Lizzie vio a su papá, enseguida abrió sus ojos y lo pidió, moviendo sus deditos mientras le hablaba. Edward sonrió y fue a su encuentro, tomándola en sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Florecilla? Papá y mamá están aquí —le dijo, besándole las mejillas—. Te amo, preciosa.

Suspiré y fui con él. Edward puso sus labios en mi cuello y me abrazó con su brazo libre.

—Siento mucho no haberte dicho antes, pero necesitaba que ellos estuvieran presente; no podía repetir el mismo discurso dos veces, a mí también me resulta muy difícil asimilarlo —le dije.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y me besó la sien durante unos segundos.

—Lo entiendo —susurró—. Solo estoy… —Bufó—. No he dejado de pensar en Ethan y en mí cuando éramos niños, cómo jugábamos, lo feliz que estaba de saber que mamá estaba embarazada y que vendría un nuevo hermano… Si bien, el tiempo nos separó, jamás imaginé que esto podría pasar.

—Nadie lo imaginaba, Edward, ni siquiera yo.

—Si lo tuviera en frente… —Apretó la mandíbula.

—Edward —supliqué.

—No puedo, Bella, mira lo que ha hecho, el daño que le provocó a mi madre, a papá… Lo dieron todo por él, ¡todo! ¿Y esto es lo que les quiere devolver? ¿Un hijo que se niega a reconocer y un robo que casi le cuesta años de trabajo a sus propios padres? Y mientras se acomodaba entre nosotros, fingiendo que sus intereses eran el bienestar de la empresa, ¡mientras yo le pedí a papá que lo dejara a cargo! Y… estar a la par con Peter, con… Phil.

Boté el aire y él se quebró.

—Sé que estoy siendo muy duro, veo lo que te afecta cuando me ves reaccionar así pero siento que he perdido a otro hermano.

—No digas eso, me entristece mucho —le susurré.

Me abrazó más fuerte, haciéndome sentir su vulnerabilidad. Lo apreté contra mí para quitarle ese dolor que odiaba expresar, ese miedo irrevocable a que su familia se hundiera aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Sentía a ese niño solitario, ese adolescente perdido, ese adulto abandonado… Pero ahora me tenía a mí y no iba a dejarlo a la deriva, porque lo amaba de la manera más limpia y sincera que mi corazón podía sentir.

—Pa… —dijo Lizzie, tomándolo de la barbilla con sus manos pequeñas y acercando sus labios ahí.

—Mi pequeña —susurró, oliéndola y amándola entre sus gestos y acciones—. Prometo que todo acabará. Las amo. —Me miró—. Las amo como no tienen idea.

—Y nosotras a ti —respondí.

.

—No me parece correcto que lo hagas —afirmó Edward, muy molesto.

—No te enojes conmigo —murmuré.

—¡¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje, Bella?!

Bajé los hombros y miré hacia la dirección del hospital, área de sanatorio mental.

—Quiero darle mi pésame. Charlotte no pudo despedirse de ellos, yo también soy madre y me destroza, Edward.

Apretó las manos y me contempló.

—Te odia.

—Lo sé. Solo quiero dejarle la fotografía que encontré de ella con sus hijos, nada más. Prometo que no nos veremos ni habrá diálogo.

Miró hacia otro lado, detestando la idea.

—Mi amor.

Tragó.

—Estaré esperándote afuera de la sala. Ve.

Con el labio entre los dientes lo hice, pero antes de avanzar me tomó la mano.

—Te amo.

Sonreí con suavidad.

—Y yo, mi Bombón.

Cuando me indicaron adónde tenía que dirigirme, noté el denso ambiente en el que estaba inmersa Charlotte. Era hostil, no por su aspecto, sino por lo que significaba. No eran camas ni habitaciones con colchones, más bien era un centro con mesas, asientos y demás distracciones para todos los que se encontraban allí. Charlotte estaba al fondo, tejiendo, algo que no conocía de ella.

—Suele hacerlo frecuentemente —me dijo un paramédico—. De lo contrario se vuelve agresiva.

—¿Está medicada? —pregunté.

—Sí. La enfermera acaba de inyectarle un antipsicótico, de lo contrario sería imposible tratar con ella, lo único que hace es preguntar por sus hijos y cuando le decimos que no están, exige algo de ellos, pero no podemos dárselo… —Suspiró—. En fin.

—Yo… traje esta fotografía. —Se la mostré—. De seguro la animará aquí.

Cuando acababa de entregársela, Charlotte alzó la mirada. Me había escuchado. El odio en sus ojos me pareció tan abrumador que caminé unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Isabella —dijo, fingiendo sorpresa—. Qué… bueno verte.

Se levantó de la silla, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó, apretando los dientes en el proceso.

—Quería dejarte una fotografía, nada más…

—Yo diría que a reírte de mí —asumió, apretando los palillos del tejido.

—Charlotte, no quiero…

—Viniste a disfrutar de lo que he perdido —afirmó, asintiendo—. Debes estar tan alegre de que mis hijos hayan muerto, que Peter se los llevó.

—Nunca me alegraría por eso.

—Mientes —susurró—. Siempre mientes. Ya verás, Isabella, te quitaré lo que más amas. Tú me quitaste a Edward. —Rio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Él te prefiere siempre lo hará y ten por seguro que también le quitaré lo que más ama. Contigo disfrutaré cuando te veas sin tu preciosa pequeña o mejor cuando te mueras en mis brazos Isabella Swan…

—Charlotte, cállate —le supliqué, caminando hacia atrás una vez más.

—Señorita, por favor, cálmese —le dijo el paramédico, mientras le hacía gestos a los demás para que se acercaran.

—Vas a arrepentirte por haberte metido en mi vida, te lo juro. ¡Te lo juro! —gritó, corriendo hacia mí con los palillos de metal.

Sentí que alguien me agarró desde la cintura y me alejó tan rápido como pudo mientras tres paramédicos sostenían a Charlotte, quien gritaba cosas sin sentido y luego lloraba por la pérdida de sus hijos.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —me preguntó Edward, tomándome las mejillas.

Asentí con los labios secos. No podía hablar.

Lo último que escuché antes de que me llevara de vuelta al coche fueron los últimos insultos de Charlotte, apagándose por la distancia.

—¡Te lo dije! —bramó mi esposo, sentándose a mi lado mientras respiraba de manera frenética.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—¡No vuelvas a acercarte al peligro, Isabella! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

Gemí y solté el llanto de manera inmediata.

—Perdón, cariño, es que… Las cosas que dijo… —Su rostro se rompió y enseguida lloró conmigo—. Me aterra que te haga daño, es el peor miedo que tengo en mi puta vida y… cuando la escuché yo…

Me abrazó y me besó los cabellos.

—Perdóname, ¿sí?

Asentí.

—Cuando la escuché… La manera en la que hablaba de ti, mi amor —gimió—. No quiero que te suceda algo, cariño, no quiero. Y Lizzie… Lizzie…

Edward no podía hablar, estaba envuelto en el llanto acumulado y sin salir.

—No me gusta que me llames Isabella —susurré, secándome las lágrimas.

Él dejó escapar una risotada y explotó, sollozando con fuerza.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Bella? Dime, ¿qué haría?

Me besó las mejillas, el cuello y las manos, hasta mirarme a los ojos.

—Yo temo que a Lizzie…

—Son todo para mí —me interrumpió—. Charlotte no bromea, mi amor, no te acerques a ella.

—Lo sé, lo siento, solo quería entregarle la fotografía.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena y tozuda, mi amor? Por eso te amo. No quiero perderte, Bella, la idea me aterra.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte —confesé—. Y lo que dijo de Lizzie…

Sentí un escalofrío tan intenso en mi columna.

—Lizzie… Tengo que verla.

Asintió.

—No vuelvas a acercarte al peligro, te lo suplico. —Me tomó las manos—. Por favor.

—No volveré a hacerlo —prometí.

Me dio un beso apasionado y finalmente encendió el coche. Sus manos temblaban.

Lizzie jugaba sentada, apoyada gracias a sus abuelos, que le cantaban acostados en una alfombra de goma de colores chillones. Al vernos, lo primero que hizo fue llamarnos en su propio lenguaje, sonriendo y estirando sus brazos para que la abrazaran tanto mamá como papá. Al sentirla y olerla me largué a llorar y Edward respiró hondo, tragando al mismo tiempo el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Sus abuelos se levantaron de forma rápida, muy preocupados pero yo no pude hablar y mi esposo tampoco, solo quería quedarme con ella tanto tiempo como fuera posible, porque la manera en la que Charlotte habló fue tan horrible y despreciable que no podía sostenerme, la idea me…

— _Ma_ … _Pa_ … _¿Bu_? —decía, tomando las solapas de la chaqueta de Edward.

Sonreí, cerrando mis ojos.

Nunca iba a permitir que le hicieran algo a mi hija o a Edward, antes daba mi vida por ellos.

.

—Ethan está en la sala de visitas. Tienen treinta minutos —nos dijo el abogado.

El policía abrió la puerta y me aferré aún más fuerte de Edward, quien en cuanto lo vio, cabeza gacha, sudado y a mal traer, me puso detrás de su cuerpo, protegiéndome.

A medida que habían pasado los días, Ethan fue desde la propia intención de su defensa a confesar que sí, era culpable. Los detalles escabrosos eran tan espantosos que verlo era surrealista.

Cuando nos vio bajó la mirada, aunque no supe interpretar a qué se debía.

—No pensé que vendrían —murmuró, apretando la quijada.

Yo misma tiré de la silla y me senté, tan decepcionada que no podía creerlo. Edward me siguió y pidió privacidad, por lo que los guardias se acercaron a la puerta, juntando sus manos, a centímetros de sus armas.

—O bueno, que querrían verme —añadió.

—No quería pero necesitaba hacerlo —afirmó su hermano, contemplando al descaro hecho hombre.

—Quiero saber todo, Ethan. Todo.

Él pestañeó y me miró, sin embargo, no flaqueé ante sus ojos. Para mí era un asqueroso y ruin tipo que no solo le había hecho daño a su familia, sino a quienes confiaron en su palabra en un momento, dejando incluso un hijo a la deriva.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, Ethan? —preguntó Edward, manteniéndose tan calmo como pudo.

Él sonrió con calma, quizá pensando qué decir.

—Eres un desgraciado, Ethan Cullen —susurré.

Él tragó, afectado por mis palabras.

—Bella, cariño —me tranquilizó mi cobrizo.

—Déjame —le pedí con suavidad y volviéndome hacia Ethan—. Tú no solo quisiste que desconfiara de mi esposo y buscaste la manera de entrometerlo en esta suciedad, sino que además querías que cayera contigo. Le hiciste daño, buscabas que nadie creyera en él y no solo eso… Querías que me alejara de su lado, ¿no? Dinos la razón, hazlo, ¡ahora!

Edward me miraba inquieto por lo que estaba diciendo. Arqueé las cejas, triste por lo que nos había pasado.

—Siempre fui el último, nadie me tomaba en cuenta. Tantas veces demostré ser más capaz que tú para ser la cabeza de la empresa… Pero estabas tú, todo el tiempo dando vueltas en la mente de nuestros padres. Yo te admiraba, Edward, lo hacía de verdad —gruñó—. Entonces, cuando noté que lo único que te importaba eras tú mismo, entendí que no éramos nada para ti. Odié a mis padres por cuánto me ignoraron, quería darles de su propia medicina y todo comenzó como una manera de liberar la carga de ser el espectro de la familia, ¡porque hasta Elizabeth, muerta hace años, tenía más importancia que yo! —espetó.

Mi esposo tragó, temblando ante sus palabras.

—Comencé negocios. Era dinero perdido que debía ganar a mi costa porque me lo merecía —decía de manera resentida, mirando al vacío—. Le propuse el negocio a Peter, quien estaba mal de dinero y, además, siempre fue un codicioso de mierda. —Se rio y negó—. Juntos hicimos todo lo que pudimos, enviando dinero a nuestro patrimonio de manera ilegal. Al principio no quería acusarte, de hecho, me importaba más el dinero —le confesó a su hermano— pero cuando te vi llegar de Francia y posterior a tu último crucero y noté cuánto te extrañaban mis padres, como si yo no existiera, como si cada acto que hacía por ellos valiera un carajo… Entendí que tú debías ser el causante de todo a los ojos de mis padres. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y entonces llegó Isabella Swan. —Me miró de forma profunda—. Te vi y enloquecí, eras todo lo que buscaba en una mujer. Tan hermosa… tan alegre… —Se acomodó la mandíbula—. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cómo te miraba mi hermano? Ese deseo… Era increíble cuánto le importabas y cuánto te quería para él, ¿no es así, hermano?

—No vuelvas a mirar a mi esposa de esa manera, Ethan —bramó, poniendo las manos en puño sobre la mesa.

En cambio, él rio.

—Justo aquella mujer a la que yo quería, ¿y tú tenías que estar en medio? —Negó—. Fue el aliciente perfecto para investigarla. Quería saber de ti, Isabella. —Me contempló—. Todo.

Sentí los escalofríos en mi columna.

Edward miraba con seriedad pero también con cierta tristeza. No debía ser fácil asumir que de verdad Ethan quería dañarlo solo por odio.

Él nos eludía, cruzado de brazos.

—Ambos saben lo que siento por ti, Bella, te quería para mí, aún te quiero para mí.

Las venas de Edward se hincharon y yo puse mi mano en su espalda para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Qué más hiciste, Ethan? ¿Qué otro juego impusiste mientras yo creía en ti? ¡Sé sincero de una vez por todas! —vociferé—. ¡Después de todo lo que confiaba en ti…! ¡Nunca me fijaría en un hombre como tú! Jamás podría estar con alguien que hace tanto daño, no cuando amo a un hombre de verdad, que nunca me haría esta maldita bajeza.

Al escucharme pude ver la rabia que sentía de saber que tenía razón y él se acercó de manera peligrosa, lo suficiente para que Edward se tensara aún más.

—Habla, dilo, sé que guardas algo.

Él nos miró juntos, inquebrantables e inseparables.

—Supe que trabajabas para Aro Vulturi ¿y sabes qué? Lo hice mi socio junto a Peter. Yo sabía que era un tipo de bajos escrúpulos, no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta cuánto odia a mi familia. En cambio, me dio más información tuya y mientras más avanzaba, más iba sabiendo de ti.

Tragué.

—Supe de la existencia de Renée, tu madre. —Temblé—. Y cuando averigüé de ella, también supe que tenía lazos con el capo del estado: Phil.

Amenacé con el llanto, pero me contuve.

—Aliarme con él fue suficiente para entender mucho más la mierda en la que estaba inmiscuida tu madre. Phil jugó con ella, le aseguró que tú volverías a perdonarla y así con todos sus hijos. Entonces le dio vuelta el mundo al obligarla a acosarte y a destrozarte, por más que ella no quisiera. Las amenazas de muerte de Phil son serias…

—Lo sé —murmuré, atragantada con las palabras debido a lo que me decía.

—Lo necesitaba para mi beneficio. Todd era el blanco fácil para ti, y como Phil quería ver a su hijo, obligó a Renée a amenazarte cientos de veces. Era testigo, y me aproveché para ofrecerte mi ayuda, queriendo acercarme a ti. —Suspiró—. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Edward. Así que usé lo que necesitaba, lo fácil. Aro me contó que su sobrina volvería a la ciudad y en cuanto pude le conté a Renata quién era Isabella Swan —dijo con los ojos brillantes, un tanto desviados por la vergüenza—, le comenté exactamente cómo encontrarte y lo que Edward sentía por ti, lo prohibido… —Rio—. Lo que los rompería en pedazos.

Boté el aire, perpleja.

—Por eso te encontró, fingiendo que no te conocía. Cuando comprobó todo supongo que te hizo ver que mi hermano es un imbécil que solo piensa en sí mismo…

—Sabes que eso no es así, Ethan, lo sabes, lo odias, detestas que la ame y que sea capaz de todo por ella, odiabas que no tuvieras razones para cortar lo nuestro —espetó Edward.

Su hermano apretó las manos porque era cierto, lo sabía muy bien.

—Sí, por esa misma razón Renata era la única manera de hacer temer a Bella. ¿O no? —Me miró mientras yo sentía el escozor de las lágrimas—. Tenías miedo que mi hermano aún la quisiera, porque tú también sufrías por él, desde ese instante en la boda de Alice lo supe, Edward no te merece y tú lo sabes bien.

Negué con el ceño fruncido mientras que mi cobrizo estaba rígido, con la expresión adolorida porque aún sentía la culpa de aquellos días, sabía que aún se martirizaba por haber pasado esos momentos conmigo.

Ethan miró a su hermano con un odio tan palpable que me dolió el corazón. Edward, por primera vez en su vida, tragó de intrépida tristeza al notarlo, porque a pesar de todo él no sentía lo mismo, no era capaz.

—Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control cuando supe que ustedes se amaban —gruñó—. Mientras yo soñaba contigo, Isabella, mientras yo… fantaseaba con hacerte feliz. —Negó con una sonrisa—. Quería deshacerme de su amor, así que junté las pruebas, obligué a Renée a que se culpara por las fotografías y que fuera ella quien se adjudicara todo. Sin embargo, fui yo quien le entregó todo a Peter. Él enloqueció, claro, y ahí todo explotó.

Lloré, recordando todo y cuánto dolió aquello. Edward me apretó aún más la mano, sosteniéndose a sí mismo a la vez.

—Estaba embarazada, Ethan —gemí, recordando todo aquel dolor.

Miró hacia abajo y su rostro se quebró.

—Lo sé. —Frunció el ceño.

—Le diste el poder a Renata, a Charlotte, a Peter… a Phil —sollocé—. Ahora él no deja de amenazarme y Charlotte tampoco…

—No era mi intención…

—¡¿Qué no era tu intención?! —bramó mi esposo—. Por tus malditas artimañas… —Apretó los labios—. ¿Quién mató a Aro?

Ethan tragó, por primera vez asustado de verdad.

—Phil —soltó—. Él… él está fuera de control. Tu… Tu madre quería controlarlo porque no quiere que les haga daño pero ella tuvo que huir. Phil asesinó a Aro porque estaba robando su dinero, luego… quiso atentar contra tu vida, Edward, en los astilleros.

—Tú lo orillaste a eso.

—Yo…

—Querías que eso ocurriera.

—Siempre lograste lo que yo quería, primero te vi desde niño como un maldito héroe, cuando tenía catorce años tú ya estabas en la universidad, logrando tus propósitos, con todo lo que necesitabas, con mamá suplicándote que te quedaras liderando la empresa familiar, con proyectos a cuestas y siempre tan malditamente inteligente. Tú me mirabas y me susurrabas que querías que fuera igual o mejor que tú, alimentando la idea. Es una lástima que nuestros padres siempre te prefirieran a ti —dijo con odio.

—Eso no es cierto —lo interrumpió Edward.

—¡¿Te parece poco que solo cuando tú lo sugeriste finalmente me pusieran a cargo?! Ellos despreciaron todo lo que hice por años, ¡por eso recuperé lo que era mío!

—¿Qué? ¿Lo que era tuyo? Eres un hombre adulto, Ethan, y creí que eras más inteligente como para saber que todo lo construido fue trabajo de nuestros padres. Nada te pertenecía y boicoteaste todo lo que pudiste.

Sonrió de forma triste porque sabía que era verdad.

—Sí, claro y yo me partí el lomo por años sin reconocimiento, siendo solo un abogado de mierda, mientras tú surgías, siempre surgías. No tuve reparos en culparte, porque ansiaba que dudaran de ti, ansiaba que de una vez por todas te despreciaran tal como lo han hecho conmigo.

Edward tragó aunque no le dijo nada.

—Era tan irónico que todo lo que deseaba simplemente lo tenías. —Rio, mirándome—. Desde el instante en que puse mis ojos en Bella tú ya estabas ahí, haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer. Siempre tan encantador, hermano. —Suspiró.

—¿Qué más hiciste? —le preguntó mi cobrizo, acercándose de forma lenta—. Restriégamelo en la cara.

Ethan se acomodó la corbata y me miró de reojo, estaba consciente de mi presencia, odiaba que lo escuchara, que me diera cuenta del monstruo que tuve en frente.

—Te vi cerca de Bella tantas veces como era posible. Nunca te odié tanto en mi vida. De todas las mujeres… tenías que ser tú —susurró, posando sus ojos en mí—. Hice todo lo posible, ayudándote, protegiéndote de mi hermano, queriendo abrirte los ojos… pero, estabas empecinada en él.

Mi barbilla tiritó.

—Nunca hiciste las cosas por mí, sino porque me querías alejar de Edward —murmuré.

—No, sí lo hice por ti, todo lo hice con la intención de demostrarte quién era.

Negué.

—Eso es mentira —gemí.

—¡Estabas ciega! ¡Sufrirás con Edward! ¡Harás lo mismo que hizo Renata ante el martirio de vivir con mi hermano! —gritó.

Me alejé con el corazón bombeándome de manera fuerte. Miré a Edward y él apenas se contenía, veía el fuego en sus ojos. Se me escapó un sollozo ahogado que tuve que tapar con mi mano para no soltarlo de forma brusca. Me aferré al barrote mientras las lágrimas me caían, por la rabia y el dolor de tener a un monstruo como él. Edward sostenía la mirada con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y de un solo movimiento acortó las distancias, tomándolo de su camisa.

—¡Dime que es mentira todo lo que hiciste! —le gritó Edward.

Ethan tragó y no dijo nada.

—¡Dime por favor que eso no es cierto! —insistió.

—Sabes que soy capaz, no necesitas actuar como si no fuese así. Todo lo que dije es verdad.

Vi los músculos de Edward tensarse, dispuesto a golpearlo pero de a poco lo soltó, temblando mientras yo lo tomaba desde la cintura para que no lo hiciera. Entonces levantó las cejas y caminó hacia atrás.

—Me viste llorar, viste el dolor que nos provocaste, ¿de verdad dices que querías protegerme? —le dije con los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué clase de persona teníamos al frente? Te detesto, Ethan Cullen y espero que pases aquí todo el tiempo que mereces.

Él pestañeó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Me enamoré de ti, Bella y no hay día en que me arrepienta de haber tomado esas decisiones. Aún así, no lo sentiré, no delante de mi hermano.

—Pudiste usar tu rabia conmigo, quizá hasta lo habría entendido, comprendo lo mucho que te hicieron a un lado, pero te atreviste a jugar con la vida de Bella, no solo me hiciste daño sino que a ella también, a mi esposa, a la mujer de mi vida. No voy a perdonarte nunca lo que nos hiciste, Ethan, nunca —susurró, tomándome de la mano—. Perdí a nuestra hermana Elizabeth una vez, la perdí en manos de un hombre que le arrebató la vida poco a poco y hoy perdí al único que me quedaba, te perdí por la ambición y por la envidia. Ya no tengo hermanos, tú estás muerto para mí desde hoy. No quiero volver a verte ni a saber de ti, no podría, no… —Lanzó el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Antes de marcharnos, fui tras su cercanía, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Supongo que no sabías pero acercaste a Phil, el hombre que me violó cuando era una adolescente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pasmado.

—Lo acercaste a mí otra vez.

—Bella… Yo no sabía… Bella.

Tragué y me giré para no verlo más, me desgarraba la idea. Yo misma tiré de Edward para marcharnos y él me siguió como un fantasma. Sabía que Ethan no iba a volver a mirarme a los ojos, le avergonzaba ser un imbécil, le avergonzaba que yo tuviera razón al odiarlo.

—Creí que podría servirnos, se fue de mis manos. Bella, perdóname.

—¡Por poco mata a tu hermano! —vociferé—. Eres un monstruo.

—Bella, nunca fue lo que quise hacer…

—¡Cállate! —Alcancé a acercarme nuevamente, dándole un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡Quisiste hacerlo!

Él se tomó la mejilla, que sangraba producto del arañazo que alcancé a propinarle. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y Edward me alejó con los ojos bañados de lágrimas mientras el policía nos obligaba a marcharnos.

—¡Acercaste al peligro a todos nosotros! Estás muerto para mí también, Ethan Cullen.

—Bella, no me digas eso, perdóname —suplicó, sosteniendo el llanto con fuerza.

Lo último que vi al salir fueron sus ojos verdes agónicos y su rostro rojo por mi golpe. Una vez afuera, sentía que el aire aún no volvía a mí, todo me daba vueltas, todo parecía tan irreal. Edward se alejó, sosteniendo la mirada al horizonte y se quedó de pie, asumiendo también su realidad.

Mi cabeza parecía un remolino lleno de pensamientos volátiles, intentaba llevarme a todos esos momentos en que Renée parecía ir un paso adelante e inmediatamente me figuraba a Ethan, desleal, mintiéndome de la manera que nos confesó. Fue un perfecto mentiroso y manipulador, que no solo dañó a sus padres sino también a su hermano, el único que le quedaba. Miré mi mano enrojecida por el golpe y no me reconocí, no solía golpear a la gente pero la rabia me había nublado de tal forma que ni siquiera sentí el dolor del bofeteo. Fue inevitable que los ojos se me pusieran llorosos por enésima vez. Edward elevó la mirada y me vio, por lo que rápidamente me limpié las lágrimas. Él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mientras tragaba. Por más que intentase actuar como si no le doliera, no podía ocultarlo, el color de sus ojos se encontraba desvaído y sus hombros caídos.

—Sé que nunca nos llevamos bien, al menos no de adultos pero jamás creí que él fuera a hacernos esto —susurró, respirando con dificultad debido a la rabia que nuevamente se estaba instaurando en él.

—Nadie lo pensaba, Edward, nadie siquiera sospechaba de él.

—Lo sé, lo sé —exclamó—. ¿Qué pasó en el camino? ¿Qué hice para que todo terminara así para él?

Le tomé la mano y él me la apretó muy fuerte.

—Ni tú ni tus padres tienen la culpa de lo que pasó, a veces la ambición cruza cualquier camino, no nos damos cuenta y ya somos…

—Presos de ella —acabó por mí, muy agotado—. Bella, cariño, perdóname.

Arqueé las cejas.

—No me pidas perdón —dije en voz baja.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego me volvió a mirar.

—Sí, Bella, perdóname, fue mi hermano quien facilitó todo, mi propia sangre te hizo vivir momentos que ni tú ni yo queríamos, debo responder por mi familia pase lo que pase. Ahora… Phil está en tu vida y eso es solo responsabilidad de mi hermano, no me pidas que no lo sienta.

Negué.

—Edward, no —le dije de forma tajante. Tragó y tensó la mandíbula—. No quiero que respondas por él, tú no eres así, no te atribuyas esto.

—¿Cómo hago? Siento que de alguna forma todo lo que has sufrido ha sido por mi culpa.

—Claro que no —murmuré, tomándole las mejillas—. Todo lo que he sido feliz en este último tiempo ha sido por ti. Lo que pasó hace unos meses fue por nosotros y el miedo, y sí, quizá por acción de nuestras familias pero… ¿no crees que valió la pena?

Sus ojos entristecidos siguieron la luz de mis palabras y me transportó a su interior.

—Sí, cada vez que despierto contigo sé que valió la pena —me respondió con sinceridad mientras el brillo desvaído de sus ojos se convertía en uno más luminoso y vivo—. Cuando el tiempo nos separaba me sentía tan solo, como cuando…

—Eras un pequeño —susurré por él—. Estoy aquí, Edward, ya no estás solo. Lo que hizo Ethan me duele, es algo tan difícil que quizá jamás lo perdone. —Mi barbilla tiritó y Edward me besó la frente—. Pero eso no me separará de ti, nunca. Lo intentó pero aquí me tienes, amándote.

Pestañeó y pegó su frente con la mía, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, cariño? —me preguntó con sinceridad.

Sonreí a pesar de la tristeza.

—No lo sé pero me tienes, solo ámame, no pido nada más.

También sonrió frente al dolor.

—Eso es fácil, te amo —dijo—, yo me planteo algo extra.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Hacerte inmensamente feliz.

Cerré los ojos y lo besé.

—Me uniré a eso. Lizzie, tú y yo saldremos de esto, lo prometo —susurré.

—Te amo —susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí.

.

—Los cargos para los implicados serán duros. A Ethan le esperan cerca de treinta años —afirmó uno de los abogados.

Esme y Carlisle tragaron y se mantuvieron así, en completo silencio. Dolía mucho verlos.

—Eso si es que se prueba su versión, ya saben, que el asesino de Aro es Phil Dwyer y que su implicancia en el tráfico de armas y drogas no fue encabezada por Ethan, sino por él, de lo contrario… —Suspiró.

—Dos cadenas perpetuas —respondió Leah con pesar.

—Y el intento de asesinato que ocurrió en los astilleros —siguió comentando el otro abogado.

Las cámaras habían logrado captar al causante del accidente de Edward pero aún no se podía dilucidar de quién era el enviado.

—Elena Zegers confesó haber sido cómplice ante su silencio, pues fue testigo de todo y encubrió a Ethan Cullen en cada situación de manera premeditada.

—¿Crees que su hijo…? —decía Esme.

—Esa situación es compleja. A Elena, si colabora, le darán fácilmente diez años y es algo ineludible —interrumpió.

Edward me besó los dedos mientras escuchábamos, casi inertes.

—¿Qué pasará… con mi madre? —inquirí, temblorosa.

—Es posible que ella haya sido amenazada frecuentemente. Necesitamos encontrarla y si las cosas van bien y nuestras sospechas son ciertas, tu madre y tú merecen una conversación, sé que deben aclarar las situaciones en las que están inmersa porque… —Leah suspiró—. Es probable que pueda salir en libertad en poco tiempo.

Tragué.

—Solo nos queda Charlotte. La policía irá a buscarla cuando su situación de salud se tranquilice. Debe compadecer ante la justicia por los mismos delitos de Elena, encubrimiento y complicidad —finalizó.

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar y ella nos pidió un momento de silencio.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, Smith? —Ella se quedó un momento escuchando y su expresión cambió drásticamente—. ¿Cómo que no la encontraron en su habitación? Mierda, entonces espero que hayan aumentado los operativos porque ahora es una prófuga de la justicia, ¡comiencen la búsqueda!

Todos nos tensamos y levantamos de la silla, sin saber qué sucedía.

—Charlotte. Ha huido del hospital, nadie sabe dónde está.

.

Lizzie se reía a carcajadas mientras Edward le cambiaba el pañal. Yo estaba bebiéndome una taza de hierbas para relajarme, sonriendo ante la imagen que tenía delante de mí.

Era hermosa.

Me apoyé en el umbral y contemplé cómo papá Bombón le daba besos en su barriga abombada y luego le hablaba con suavidad mientras le acariciaba los pocos cabellos oscuros y mejillas redondas. Lizzie solía mirarlo siempre a los ojos, muy enamorada de papá, con un brillo infinito que me erizaba los vellos del cuerpo.

Cuando terminó de vestirla con el mameluco de oso, otro de los tantos regalos que había recibido de toda la familia, esta vez de su adorado abuelo Charlie, hizo que se apoyara en su hombro mientras le sobaba la espalda, por lo que mi hija me miró y comenzó a llamarme, haciendo su tan anhelado movimiento de brazos y dedos hacia mí.

—Estabas ahí —exclamó Edward, riéndose mientras me la acercaba.

—Hoy ha sido fatal, pero tú haces que todo mejore, cariño, ¿no es así? —le susurré, besándole la frente y los cabellos.

Mi _Florecilla_ se restregó los ojos y se acomodó en mi pecho. La pusimos en la cuna para que conciliara el sueño en paz y Señor Calabaza aguardó debajo de ella, prometiéndonos velar su descanso. Antes de marcharnos, mi esposo puso el monitor para estar pendientes de ella y luego nos fuimos a la sala.

Me paré un segundo delante de la ventana, viendo pero no atendiendo la realidad. Ya iban a ser cuatro días desde lo que hablamos con Ethan y las palabras que habían salido de su boca, sin embargo, seguía pareciéndome difícil de tragar. Y junto a eso, ya eran días sin saber qué iba a suceder con Phil. Seguía prófugo y mi madre tampoco aparecía, lo que me tenía muy intranquila.

—Tranquila, todo pasará —me dijo, abrazándome y tocándome suavemente el vientre.

—Eso espero, solo estoy muy asustada.

—Te prepararé algo que te guste. Tu favorito, ¿te parece? —Besó mi mejilla.

Sonreí.

—Me encantaría.

De pronto, escuchamos los ladridos de Señor Calabaza, por lo que yo miré a la pantalla del monitor de mi bebé. Al contemplar la razón por la que mi perro estaba tan estresado, se me cayó el alma a los pies. Era una mujer, parada frente a la cuna, mirando a Lizzie de forma quieta.

Era Charlotte.

* * *

 ** _Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya en la recta final, las bombas no dejan de caer y el gran culpable está en el lugar al que pertenece. Ethan debe pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho y es que la envidia fue el peor de los consejeros. Como bien dice Bella, él tomó el camino incorrecto y debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin embargo, parte de esos actos afectan no solo a él y a su familia, sino a su hermano y la familia que formó junto a su Flor de Colores. Phil está suelto, Charlotte también, Renée tiene algo que contar y las cosas con esa repentina manera de actuar de Charlotte no trae buenos augurios. Si bien, Bella cometió un error al ir al hospital y causar la furia de una mujer que ya no tiene conciencia de sus actos, la empatía siempre la ha nublado y eso le ha jugado en contra. Bella es madre, es normal que quiera perdonar ante el dolor que le provoca ponerse en el lugar de Charlotte, sin pensar en que aquella mujer iba a actuar de esa manera. Edward se ha puesto como un loco ante el miedo de escucharla hablar así de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, y ahora, en medio de la noche, Charlotte está frente a la pequeña Lizzie. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Gracias, Melina por darme una mano y hacer que mi escritura siga creciendo. Gracias también a mis moderadoras, que siempre están dispuestas a echarme una mano cuando más lo necesito_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de LuAnka, lunadragneel15, Pam Malfoy Black, CazaDragones, Elmi, Marenny, Jenni98isa, NoeLiia, lauritacullenswan, JMMA, Mss Brightside, tamarafala, camilitha cullen, Jeli, Diana2GT, LicetSalvatore, Ivette marmolejo, Annie Cullen Massen, Vero Morales, Valevalverde57, michi'cullen, Kony Greene, Mayraargo25, caritofornasier, Tina Lightwood, rosycanul10, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Noriitha, maribel hernandez cullen, BreezeCullenSwan, esme575, DanitLuna, LizMaratzza, Veronica, KRISS95, Yoliki, patymdn, Liz Vidal, PanchiiM, MariaL8, Robaddict18, freedom2604, Diana Hurtarte, Lore562, MaleCullen, Stella mio, Pameva, Liliana Macias, rjnavajas, Ilucena928, amedina6887, Abigail, Cris, Pancardo, Andrea Ojeda, Gladys Nilda, Rero96, Coni, AstridCP, Tereyasha Mooz, Belli swan dwyer, morales13roxy, Jocelyn, Valeeecu, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, catableu, FlorVillu, Bitah, Andre22twi, Diana, Alejandra221196, SeguidoradeChile, Retia C, cavendano13, C Car, Brenda Cullenn, Fernanda javiera, Kamile PattzCullen, Olga Javier Hdez, ManitoIzquierdaxd, twilightter, Anita4261, calia19, Bell Cullen Hall, katyta94, valentinadelafuente, anakarinasomoza, Rose Hernndez, valem00, morenita88, Kora,Valentina Paez, saraipineda44, jupy, ariyasy, Twilightsecretlove, Marxtin, Ceci Machin, krisr0405, viridianaconticruz, BellsCullen8, Johanna22, bealnum, debynoe12, luciatrinidad, Chiqui Covet, sheep0294, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Amy Lee Figueroa, Lyz92, Vanina Iliana, NarMaVeg, TashaRosario, alejandra1987, torrespera172, Nancygov, Milacaceres11039, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Markeniris, isbella cullen's swan, miop, PatyMC, mahindarink05, VeroPB97, adrianacarrera114, Hanna D. L, MassielOliva, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Srita Cullen brandon, Cullenland, bbluelilas, Damaris14, kathlenayala, Isabelfromnowon, Adriu, carlita16, Gissy Cullen Swan, Joa Castillo, AnabellaCS, sool21, florcitacullen1, Teresa Aguirre, Alexandra Nash, Alimrobsten, cary, beakis, GabySS501, Ana, MasenSwan, Luisa huiniguir, kaja0507, Santa, Flor Santana, jroblesgaravito96, barbya95, Mar91, Tecupi, Laury254, joabruno, Niny96, nicomartin, PerlaYasuryHS, AndreaSL, VeroG, Angelus285, monik, Nanjeraly, Maydi94, Reva4, seelie lune, Gibel, Veronica, liduvina, Fernanda21, Nat Cullen, keyra100, DarkMak31 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable, el que acompañen en estas aventuras con tanto entusiasmo me permite seguir creando y sintiendo la dicha de poder darles un momento de separación del mundo real_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	63. Capítulo 57: Total oscuridad (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Heal – Tom Odell**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 57:**

 **Total oscuridad**

 **PARTE II**

" _Toma mi mente y toma mi dolor_

 _Como una botella vacía toma a la lluvia_

 _Y sana, sana, sana, sana_

 _Toma mi pasado y toma mi sentido…"_

Por un segundo sentí que perdí el color y el corazón, no reaccionaba, mi voz no tenía sonido alguno.

Dios mío.

—¡Edward! —chillé—. ¡Edward! ¡Elizabeth!

Él salió de la cocina con los ojos muy abiertos y corrió hacia la habitación de Lizzie. Yo lo seguí mientras sentía los ladridos aún más fuertes de Señor Calabaza y cuando entramos, solo vimos a nuestra hija, apoyada en los barrotes mientras comenzaba a llorar de manera profusa. La ventana de pared estaba abierta y el viento se colaba por el lugar, moviendo las cortinas a su ritmo. Tomé a mi hija y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas mientras yo lloraba de terror. Edward corrió hacia el jardín buscando a la intrusa, a la vez que sacaba su móvil para avisar a la policía. Uno de ellos, que resguardaba la entrada de la casa bajo las órdenes de Leah, salió con su arma y estuvo unos segundos hablando con mi esposo, para luego correr hacia sus colegas y hacer una limpieza del cordón de seguridad, buscando a Charlotte.

—No había nadie, cariño —dijo, respirando de forma agitada.

—Yo la vi —gemí, temblando con ella en mis brazos—, estaba delante de su cuna…

Señor Calabaza miraba hacia la ventana, gruñendo.

—Lo sé, mi amor, tranquila —susurró, abrazándonos.

—Quería hacerle daño, Edward, vino aquí. Dios mío —insistí.

—Sra. Cullen, ¿el monitor tiene grabadora? —preguntó el policía, sosteniendo su arma.

No podía responder. Tenía mis labios pegados al rostro de Lizzie, sin querer soltarla ante el intenso temor que había vivido.

—Sí —respondió Edward, saliendo de su trance—. Está allá.

Otro de los policías se acercó para avisar que iban a estar revisando todo el sector de nuestra casa, pidiéndoles a Edward que los acompañara.

—¡No! —chillé, tomando su mano—. No quiero estar sin ti.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y enseguida asintió.

—Me quedaré con mi esposa y mi hija. Por favor, estén atentos, esa mujer es peligrosa.

Me puse a llorar cuando volvió a abrazarme y él tragó con la angustia a flor de piel.

—Iba a hacerle daño —susurré, mirándolo.

—No lo voy a permitir —afirmó, besándome la frente.

El policía estaba mirando la grabación del monitor y ahí pudimos apreciar a Charlotte, contemplando a Lizzie, como si quisiera sacarla de su cuna. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado, la angustia que me provocaba pensar en lo que pudo pasar si no hubiera estado el monitor me paralizaba de pies a cabeza.

.

Me quedé dormida con Lizzie en mi pecho, recostada en el sofá de lactancia. Al abrir mis ojos noté que Edward se había quedado dormido al frente, sentado en una incómoda silla mientras velaba nuestro sueño.

—Hola, Lizzie —la saludé al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Le acaricié el rostro con suavidad, disfrutando de sus gestos.

—Mi hermosa pequeña… Casi muero al ver a esa mujer ahí. Eres todo para mí, ¿lo sabes? Todo —le dije.

Me escuchaba de manera atenta, mirándome y queriendo tocarme. Besé sus manos y sus pequeños dedos y finalmente la cobijé, grabándome su olor.

—Te amo, Elizabeth. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

En respuesta solo escuché un _Ma_ suave.

Me reí mientras me caían las lágrimas por el rostro.

Nunca creí tener tanto miedo como cuando vi a Charlotte en ese monitor. Sentía que me moría en vida. No podía soltar a mi hija, era como si una parte natural de mí se negara a hacerlo.

—Mi amor —exclamó Edward, estirándose con suavidad.

—Oh… Te ves tan cansado, cariño —dije.

—Me quedé en vela tanto como pude —afirmó, acercándose a nosotras—. Prometí que iba a cuidarlas toda la noche.

Nos dimos un beso suave y entonces él le dio uno a Lizzie en la cabeza.

—No la encontramos —susurró, muy angustiado.

Arqueé mis cejas.

—Toda la policía está buscándola, tarde o temprano darán con ella.

—Edward, tengo tanto miedo.

—Lo sé. —Besó mi frente—. Yo también estoy aterrado pero no dejaré que nadie toque a nuestra bebé, te lo prometo.

Acaricié su quijada con la barba incipiente.

—Pronto todo acabará. Ya tienen en la mira a Phil, lo detendrán esta tarde.

Solté el aire, más tranquila.

—Gracias a Dios —dije.

—Y Charlotte no podrá huir de la ciudad. Tranquila, mi amor, todo pasará.

Nos quedamos abrazados, deshaciéndonos de todo el miedo que nos provocó la escena pasada. Era algo que no iba a olvidar.

.

—Mierda, tengo que ver algo en la empresa —gruñó mi esposo, apoyado en la encimera de la isla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí.

—Necesito firmar unos papeles. No pueden pasar de hoy.

Dejó a un lado la moledora de Lizzie y le puso una cucharada de aceite al suave menú de nuestra hija, que esperaba en su silla, moviendo sus gordas piernas pequeñas, muy entusiasta.

—Tranquilo, ve. De todos modos Lizzie se quedará con Rose, Emmett y Rebecca, recuerda que pasarán juntos mientras esa mujer… —Suspiré—. Yo tengo que entregar los papeles de la auditoría, los últimos que quedan.

Bajó los hombros, indeciso.

—No lo sé…

—Ve. Sabes que nos veremos pronto, no soporto mucho sin ti.

Sonrió.

—Ni yo.

Él puso la comida en el plato especial de Lizzie, un patito algo raro, y revolvió el puré para que esta estuviera más fría. Mientras yo terminaba de hacer la comida para nosotros, contemplé cómo Edward jugaba con la cuchara, sacándole risas intensas a nuestra bebé.

—Y esta es por… ¡papá! —exclamó, haciendo un sonido de motor mientras le acercaba la cuchara a la boca.

Lizzie tragaba, muy hambrienta. Reí desde mi posición, cortando las verduras, disfrutando de algo cotidiano que me hacía muy feliz.

—Y esta es por… ¡mamá! —siguió diciendo. Lizzie movía sus deditos y daba pequeños saltos en su silla.

—¿ _Ma… ma_? —dijo de pronto.

Yo dejé de cortar.

—Mamá —insistió.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó Edward, con un nudo en la garganta de papá orgulloso.

Ella me miró, sonriendo con los labios apretados, mostrándome uno de sus dones más especiales: sus hoyuelos.

—Mamá —exclamó, buscándome.

Yo corrí a su lado mientras sentía ganas de llorar. ¡Me había dicho mamá por primera vez!

—Oh Dios —gemí—. Ha dicho mamá.

—Mamá —repitió, mirándome.

—Estoy celoso —dijo Edward.

Me reí.

—¿Y papá? ¿Puedes decir papá? —le pregunté, mirándola.

Esa sonrisa coqueta volvió a salir, derritiendo a Edward.

—Pa —soltó.

Nos reímos.

—Vamos, mi amor, dilo —instó mi Bombón, besándole las mejillas llenas de comida.

Ella quiso darle besos babosos, siempre tan enamorada de papá.

—Pa —insistió—. Pa… Pa.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

—Papá —finalizó.

Las cejas de mi esposo se arquearon y enseguida lloró, riéndose ante su sensibilidad.

—¡Ha dicho papá! —grité, saltando de alegría.

Pero Edward apenas podía hablar, porque para él esto era sin duda una de sus mayores alegrías.

Oh, mi Bombón, lo amaba tanto.

.

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Edward me acariciaba la espalda desnuda, me tenía adormilada, entre la realidad de la media tarde y el deseo de seguir aquí. Afuera había un sol brillante que incluso me daba en la cara, pero algo me mantenía pegada a la cama.

—Pareces un gato —susurró.

Yo abrí un solo ojo mientras pegaba el mentón a su pecho. Me encontré con su rostro satisfecho, fascinado mientras me miraba.

—No quiero levantarme —refunfuñé.

Él sonrió, iluminando toda su expresión. Yo me quedé mirándolo embobada, apoyada aún sobre su cuerpo.

—Quédate conmigo todo el día entonces —me pidió.

—No me pidas eso, sabes que tengo que ir a la auditoría y tú a firmar esas mierdas —le dije con un puchero.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé, es la terapia.

—Y dejar a Lizzie con su primo —le recordé.

Frunció los labios.

—Quédate conmigo. Ambas —insistió.

—Edward —me quejé riendo mientras él me hacía cosquillas.

—No vayas, quédate conmigo todo el día, aquí, juntos, los tres.

Me subí sobre su cuerpo y escondí mi rostro en su cuello para luego darle un beso.

—Eres tentador.

—Puedo intentar otras cosas si no es suficiente.

Tomó ventaja y me dio la vuelta, poniéndome debajo de su cuerpo, encarcelada entre la cama y él.

—Al menos vuelve temprano, me gustaría aprovechar el día contigo. Yo no demoraré mucho. Pasaré por Lizzie y te esperaremos con algo delicioso.

Sonreí y pasé una mano por su torso.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

—Estaré esperándote.

Nos besamos en medio de las sábanas y poco a poco comenzamos a intensificar nuestras caricias. Como quedaba un poco de raciocinio en mí, me separé, preocupada por la hora.

—Lo sé —suspiró y me depositó otro beso, esta vez en mi frente—. Ve a ducharte, vestiré a Lizzie, que ya debe estar a punto de despertar de su siesta.

Así lo hice y finalmente pasamos unos breves minutos juntos. Mientras Edward le daba una hojeada al periódico yo aproveché de enviarle un mensaje a mi hermano para avisarle que Lizzie estaría allí pronto y que la policía estaría custodiando todo lo posible. Cuando estuve lista para marcharme, mi cobrizo me esperaba en la salida, sosteniendo mi bolso para que no lo olvidara. Hoy estaba más distraída que nunca.

—Gracias, por eso te amo —le dije, dispuesta a tomarlo pero él me lo alejó.

—¿Sólo por eso? —me preguntó divertido.

Me crucé de brazos y entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Se rio y finalmente me lo pasó. Me acerqué para despedirme de él y me sostuvo la mano durante un rato.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo, esta vez más serio.

Lizzie estaba en el canguro, segura junto a él.

¿Qué le ocurría? Parecía que lo que nos había pasado ayer con Charlotte lo tenía aún bastante consternado. Yo también lo estaba, pero intentaba actuar con toda la alegría posible o iba a volverme loca.

—Volveré a eso de las cinco, te lo prometí.

Apretó los labios y asintió.

—Estaré llamándote.

Asentí.

Deposité un beso sobre sus labios mientras nos abrazábamos y su calor me resultó abrasador, como si lo añorara antes de que siquiera estuviéramos separados.

—Mi pequeña Flor de Colores —susurró, tirando con suavidad de mi mentón—. Te amo.

Sonreí.

—Qué lindo apodo. Siempre me ha gustado tanto.

No me respondió, solo se quedó mirándome, como si quisiera grabarse mi rostro.

—Te amo —le dije, despidiéndome con un beso profundo.

Lizzie me llamó, otra vez con ese delicioso " _mamá_ " saliendo de sus labios. Le besé las mejillas y rocé mi nariz con la suya, sacándole una carcajada. Dios mío, qué linda era.

—Te amo tanto mi pequeña —murmuré—. Sé buena chica, mamá siempre te cuidará, siempre.

Lo último que vi fueron sus ojos verdes y brillantes, dos pares idénticos que me observaban con todo su amor.

Fui feliz de tan solo contemplarlos y me marché, tranquila y esperanzada en que todo pronto iba a acabar.

.

Sonreí mientras miraba la ecografía que Alice me había enviado al celular. Su pequeño ya había cumplido sus doce semanas y estaba más fuerte que nunca. Edward aún no sabía la noticia y quería decírsela ahora, que tenía la imagen para hacerlo feliz. Me imaginé su reacción de tío y babeé, enternecida.

Le respondí rápidamente.

"No me imagino cuán ansioso debe estar mi pequeño Jasper por la cita de hoy. Imagino lo feliz que deben estar. Te llamaré más tarde, ¡quiero los detalles!

Te quiero"

Me recargué en la silla mientras buscaba unos archivos en mi laptop, completamente sola en la oficina. Como era sábado, Trace no venía hoy, así que todo estaba en un extraño silencio. Ya estaba por terminar para así poder marcharme e ir al departamento, donde Edward estaría esperándome junto a mi pequeña, así que me apuré por terminar.

En ese momento recibí un llamado y yo lo tomé, ilusionada de que fuera él, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, se trataba de Leah.

—Hola —saludé, un poco extrañada.

—Hola, Bella, qué bueno que te encuentro. ¿Puedes hablar?

—Claro. ¿Ha pasado algo?

La ansiedad me revolvió el estómago.

—Sí, tengo buenas noticias. Phil será atrapado muy pronto, tenemos una redada perfecta.

Sentí un alivio inmenso en mi pecho.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Te lo prometo. Los operativos están puestos bajo mi orden y todo está perfectamente calculado. Él de seguro lo sabe, por lo que es preferible que estés atenta a mis llamados.

Boté el aire, más tranquila. No me había dado cuenta de la tensión acumulada que llevaba oculta en mi cuerpo hasta ahora.

—Necesito contárselo a mi familia, ¿puedo hacerlo?

—Sí, sé que te preocupa que ellos no estén al tanto, pero ahora es posible. Primero, necesito asegurar el arresto de él y sus hombres, posterior a eso daré el aviso directo a la fiscalía. Solo… me preocupa tu madre.

Tragué.

—Mi mamá… ¿Está bien? Yo… No he sabido nada de ella.

—Creemos que tu madre huyó. Necesitamos su compromiso como testigo.

—¿Crees que lo haga?

—Sí. Pero probablemente esté amenazada, porque hace poco llamó y nos suplicó que la protegiéramos, pero no solo a ella, sino a todos ustedes.

Apreté los labios.

—Llamaré a Edward, se pondrá muy feliz de saber esto —susurré, no queriendo pensar en mi madre. Extrañamente, me ponía triste.

—Lo intenté, pero no me contestó. Creí que estaba contigo —me dijo.

—Debe estar ocupado en lo de Lizzie. A esta hora debe ir de camino a casa de mi hermano Emmett para buscarla. Me comunicaré con él. Gracias por todo, Leah, te debo mucho.

—No, Bella, estoy haciendo mi trabajo y la DEA está preparada para esto. Cuídate mucho, estaremos en contacto.

Cuando corté sentí el pecho más lleno así que rápidamente digité el número de mi Bombón Maduro, sin embargo, no me contestó. Resoplé, seguro estaba distraído. La ansiedad por poder verlo aumentó, así que tomé mi bolso para ir a casa y adelantarme, dejando a un lado el trabajo que tenía por hacer. Mientras caminaba por la calle para subirme a mi coche estacionado, pasé cerca de una tienda dulces. En el aparador vi varios pastelitos con un barquito puesto sobre la crema y de inmediato entré, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. _Para amenizar nuestro sábado_ , pensé. Mientras le pagaba a la dependienta, sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Creí que era Edward, pero se trataba de un número desconocido.

—¿Diga?

No me respondían.

—¿Hola?

Miré extrañada mientras recibía el paquete con los pasteles y como no respondían iba a cortar.

—Sal de donde sea que te encuentres —murmuró una voz.

Tragué.

Era Phil.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirí, fingiéndole una sonrisa a la mujer antes de marchar—. El FBI…

—Lo sé —bramó—. Sal, antes que cometa una locura.

Le hice caso a paso lento y una vez afuera esperé a que hablara.

—¿Qué quieres? Phil, por favor…

—Sé que me están buscando y yo te advertí que iba a atacar si eso ocurría.

Pensé en Edward y en mi hija y de inmediato la desesperación me cruzó la espina dorsal.

—El FBI sabrá todos tus pasos, sería muy estúpido que hicieras algo —murmuré aterrada.

Lo sentí reír.

—¿Tienes miedo, Bella? Jugaste conmigo, te dije que si tú y el imbécil de Edward Cullen hacían algo iban a pagarlo.

Mi respiración comenzó a alterarse mientras pensaba en la manera de llamar a mi cobrizo para pedirle que buscara rápidamente a Lizzie, quizá iban a hacerle algo ahora, por eso estaba llamándome.

—No hagas nada, por favor, Phil, se acabó…

—Espera, tengo a alguien que quiere hablar contigo. —Rio.

Esperé, temblando.

—Hola, Bella —exclamó ella… Charlotte.

Tragué y respiré hondo.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirí nerviosa.

Hizo una pausa mientras se reía sin parar.

—Solo quiero decirte que alguien dice _Mamá_.

Me paralicé.

—¿Quieres escucharla?

Sentí su llanto, ese llanto que me clamaba con intensidad. Mi pecho dolía de una manera inexplicable, era tan vivo que me sentí morir. Mi hija estaba con ellos, mi pequeña… Mi Lizzie.

—La pobre Rosalie quedó inconsciente cuando se la quitamos. La policía no se dará cuenta aún. De hecho, la estamos esperando, recuerda que también tiene un hijo —afirmó ella.

—No… Por favor, no le hagan daño —supliqué.

—Sé que arteria cortar para acabar con ella, también sé qué vértebra golpear para que la bailarina no pueda volver a disfrutar de su talento —susurró.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no le hagas daño —supliqué—. Entrégame a Lizzie, por favor. Deja a Rose.

Charlotte siguió riéndose y Phil estuvo al teléfono.

—Phil, por favor. Dime qué quieres pero no le hagas daño a mi hija, mi pequeñita… no… Tampoco a Rose…

—Mis hombres están custodiando, y adivina a quién tenemos también en la lista. Sí, Edward Cullen, tu lindo esposo, mi blanco favorito. Mis hombres lo esperan afuera de la tienda, ¿sabías que está sonriendo ahora? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿El cuchillo o el bate? Piénsalo bien, quizá con uno tengas más tiempo de verlo agonizar para despedirte.

Me apegué a la pared, sintiendo un hoyo en mi pecho.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! —exclamé.

—Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Mis lágrimas me caían por el rostro mientras tenía una mano en el torso, sintiendo el dolor de imaginar lo que en segundos podía pasar.

—Vas a hablar con esas personas que conoces muy bien y harás que el arresto se vaya al carajo. Si no lo haces en una hora más, voy a actuar, no tengo reparos y lo sabes muy bien.

De fondo oía el llanto de mi hija y sentía que poco a poco me moría más.

Tragué.

—Una hora, nada más.

Respiré hondo.

—Lo haré —sollocé—, pero no les hagas nada, te lo suplico.

Él me cortó sin darme más espacio para hacerle entrar en razón y al minuto me envió una fotografía de Edward, quien efectivamente caminaba hacia su coche, usando la ropa que hoy le sugerí llevar cuando me preguntó animadamente qué color de camisa le quedaba mejor.

Al llegar a mi coche tomé el volante muy fuerte y miré al frente durante unos cuantos segundos mientras pensaba qué hacer. Tenía tanto miedo, tanto que no me soportaba el dolor del pecho. En un impulso sentí la desesperación de llamar a alguien pero entonces mi dedo fue hacia el contacto de Edward.

—Hola, cariño, no había notado que me habías llamado, lo siento.

Apreté los labios mientras oía su voz.

—¿Hola? ¿Bells?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí otra lágrima corriéndome por la piel. Entonces miré a mi lado, donde aguardaba la cajita con los pasteles y los barquitos puestos en el centro y decidí cortar. Finalmente, saqué la fotografía que teníamos los tres juntos y yo llevaba conmigo. Toqué el rostro de mi pequeña y luego el de mi esposo.

No quería que los dañara. Iba a dar mi vida por ellos.

—Me muero si te ocurre algo, no lo podría soportar —afirmé, encendiendo el coche y avanzando hacia el departamento del FBI—. Lizzie… Cariño —sollocé.

La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras manejaba, no podía concentrarme bien en la carretera, no dejaba de pensar en ellos.

—Si no lo hago va a hacerles daño —murmuré, intranquila—. ¿Cómo voy a pensar en el futuro si no es con mi familia?

Pensaba en mi hija, en que ahora nadie iba a cuidarla. Quizá tenía frío, hambre o mucha angustia de ver gente que no conocía y quería hacerle daño. Mi pequeña estaba sola y solo tenía siete meses. Mi pequeña quería a mamá y yo tenía los brazos cruzados sin poder sostenerla.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez y yo miré a la pantalla. No conocía el número

—Diga —susurré con la voz temblorosa.

—Bella.

Era Renée.

—Mamá…

—Bella, yo sé lo que está pasando. Estoy amenazada, pero necesito que vengas. Sé que tienen a mi nieta y que están apuntando a Edward con un francotirador justo ahora. —Su voz sonaba titilante, ahogada—. Déjame el asunto a mí, si la policía sabe que tú quieres persuadirlos, harán vista gorda y yo no sé qué pasará con ellos… ni conmigo.

Mi labio inferior temblaba.

—¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?

—Yo sé que no merezco que confíes en mí, pero yo confío en ti y sé que amas a tu familia. No quiero que la tuya se arruine por mi culpa, ya no.

Fruncí el ceño y di una vuelta en U, impulsada de golpe. Manejé hacia otra dirección, específicamente a la tienda principal de Renée.

—Leah no va a aceptar que los cargos se quiten, menos la DEA, solo tú puedes detenerlo —analicé con las lágrimas ya secas.

—¿Vienes a la tienda? —inquirió.

—Sí.

—Te estaré esperando.

La tienda quedaba cerca, en un lujoso barrio de Manhattan. Estaba cerrada pero desde el vidrio externo vi que ella estaba ahí, arreglando algunas cosas. Efectivamente estaba sola. Toqué el vidrio y ella me miró. De inmediato se acercó, algo tensa por cómo quizá me veía luego de llorar en mi coche, y abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Dios mío. Tenemos que hacer algo. Ese imbécil… —gimió, tapándose los labios.

—Mamá, ayúdame. Mi pequeña, Edward… Mi mejor amiga…

Pestañeó, asombrada por mis palabras.

—Por favor —supliqué con la barbilla tiritándome.

—Pasa —pidió rápidamente.

Cuando di un paso adelante miré hacia atrás, nerviosa de que alguien me hubiera seguido pero nada parecía ser sospechoso. Renée cerró detrás de mí, un poco nerviosa, y enseguida me ofreció un vaso de agua.

—Sé que nunca hemos tenido una buena relación y jamás había recurrido a ti, pero esta vez estoy desesperada —gemí.

—La última vez que me hablaste así tenías cinco años —susurró—. Cometí muchos errores pero la clase de cosas que hace Phil no se asemeja en absoluto con lo que yo haría.

—Pero… recurriste a él.

Asintió con lentitud.

—Y me arrepiento mucho. Se tomó atribuciones que no debía… —Suspiró—. Han sido días difíciles para mí, no he dejado de pensar en ustedes. Por eso, en cuanto supe…

Miré hacia la vitrina, temblorosa de miedo.

—Tengo que alejarlo. Charlotte está ahí porque…

—Me odia.

—Hay que moverlos de lugar. Pronto se fugarán pero tienen que dejar a la pequeña… Tengo un plan que…

Sin embargo, las dos dimos un respingo cuando vimos que se acercaba uno de los coches de Phil.

—¡Es él! —exclamé.

—Escóndete allá atrás, yo lo distraeré —me dijo—. No salgas por ningún motivo.

Asentí con el cuerpo temblándome y seguí sus órdenes. Me escondí tras uno de los aparadores, oculta tras la ropa y contuve mi llanto para no llamar la atención.

—Phil, ¿qué haces aquí? —exclamó Renée, actuando con naturalidad—. Te repetí que no quería saber de ti.

—Vi el coche de Isabella. Vino hacia acá, ¿no? —inquirió con su voz grave y peligrosa.

Por el rabillo de la ropa lo vi acercarse a Renée, que parecía impávida ante la expresión arrebatada de Phil.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! —exclamó ella—. ¿Por qué actúas como un loco?

—El FBI y la DEA ya me tienen en la mira, la estúpida de tu hija me delató junto con su baboso esposo de mierda. Estoy acabado, voy a matarlos.

Mi llanto comenzó a acrecentarse y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Phil, espero que estés bromeando con lo que dices. Te advertí que no quería que te acercaras a mis hijos, era un trato.

—Calla la maldita boca, ¿crees que tú vas a darme órdenes? Dime dónde está Bella o de lo contrario buscaré a cada uno de tus hijos hasta llenarlos de plomo junto a todos quienes le rodean, ¡hazlo ya!

 _Cálmalo, mamá, por favor_ , pensaba, temblorosa en mi escondite.

—¡No lo harás! ¡Nunca debí acercarme a ti! ¡Eres un monstruo! —le gritó.

—¿Un monstruo? ¿Ahora me dices un monstruo?

Le dio la vuelta al mostrador y de un solo movimiento la tomó de la garganta.

—¡Repítelo! —vociferó—. ¡¿Que soy un monstruo?! ¡¿Eh?!

La estampó contra la pared y ella gritó. Tuve que tragarme el sollozo, horrorizada por sus súplicas.

—Voy a matar a todos tus hijos, Renée, te prometí que de mí no te ibas a librar tan fácil y tú aceptaste, ahora acepta las consecuencias.

—¡Solo acepté por miedo! —sollozó Renée—. Quería enmendar mi error, poder ser buena madre…

—Eres un chiste, Renée. —Rio Phil, dándole una bofetada—. ¿Buena madre? ¿Después de todos estos años? Preferías acostarte conmigo que darles de comer.

Vi que Phil sacaba una bolsa de cocaína y se la embadurnaba en la cara mientras él se reía. Dios santo, cuánto la humillaba.

—Solo eres una drogadicta, nada más —decía con los labios apretados—. Dime dónde está Isabella, ¡ahora! —ordenó—. ¡Sé que te buscó!

Mi madre se negaba a hablar, tosiendo por la droga que le había puesto en todo el rostro.

—¡No se calla! —gritó Charlotte, entrando a la tienda con Lizzie llorando de manera sorda.

De solo sentirla se me apretaban las vísceras. Mi hija sollozaba con furia, necesitaba de mí y de su papá. Cielo santo, me sentía presa entre la ropa, escondida mientras tenía a mi pequeña a metros de mí.

—Déjamela —pidió Renée—, tiene hambre.

De pronto, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar desde mi bolso. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo saqué para apagar la llamada. Cuando vi que era Edward contesté con los dedos temblorosos, pero entonces sentí los pasos de Phil, que me había encontrado escondida.

—Aquí estás —dijo él.

Yo tirité y caminé hacia atrás.

—Phil —susurré—, el FBI te encontrará de todas maneras.

—Te di una oportunidad. Ahora iremos juntos a ver cómo mis hombres matan a Edward, será un espectáculo magnífico —me dijo, abriendo los ojos de forma desquiciada.

Me tomó a la fuerza mientras yo le gritaba que recapacitara.

—No le hagas nada, Phil, ¡por favor! —le gritaba Renée mientras intentaba zafarme de él.

Renée me vio y mis ojos conectaron con los suyos. Estaba completamente golpeada, pero cuando vio lo que iba a hacer Phil, ella se acercó para quitármelo de encima.

—¡Déjala! ¡No te atrevas! —espetó ella, levantando un jarrón cerca de su cabeza, dispuesta a golpearlo.

Pero Phil se dio la vuelta, más rápido y sacó un revólver de su chaqueta.

—Quítate —le advirtió—, o te disparo.

Renée abrió los ojos pero entonces tomó aire y me miró a mí.

—¡Corre, Bella! —me gritó, tomándole las manos para que Phil perdiera la puntería.

Yo no pude hacerlo, porque tenía a mi hija a centímetros. Charlotte la tomaba en sus brazos de manera brusca y yo no podía irme sin ella. Renée lo notó y acabó golpeándolo con el jarrón y una vez en el suelo, ella pateó el revólver. Enseguida corrió hacia Charlotte y la golpeó hasta arrebatarle a mi hija.

—¡Corre, Isabella! ¡Corre! —bramó mientras salía rápidamente de la tienda.

Phil, mareado y confuso, fue en su búsqueda.

Yo tomé aire y corrí hacia la puerta de manera rápida, pensando en Edward, en poder verlo y pedirle que llamara a Leah. Cuando toqué el pomo sentí un disparo, el sonido pareció retumbar en todas las esquinas. Luego sentí que algo me empujó mientras sentía una sensación quemante en todo mi abdomen. Llevé mi mano hacia mi vientre y sentí un líquido caliente avanzando por mi ropa. Me miré y caí en cuenta de que era mi sangre y el disparo me había llegado a mí. Fue ahí que escuché los gritos de Renée, queriendo acercarse, pero impedida por Phil. Me caí de rodillas con el fuerte dolor en mi interior pero quise seguir avanzando, mirando hacia atrás. Era Charlotte quien había tomado el revólver y me había disparado.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Isabella —escupió, disparándome otra vez, ahora en la pierna.

Grité, tomándomela con fuerza. Miré hacia abajo y vi la sangre saliendo de forma profusa.

—Me quitaste todo —gruñó—. Púdrete, Isabella.

Yo me quedé en el suelo, mirando hacia la soledad. El llanto se agolpó en mi garganta mientras sentía el dolor de los disparos, penetrantes en mi cuerpo. Intenté respirar pero el frío no me dejaba en paz. El teléfono me sonaba de forma insistente y yo intenté tomarlo, sin embargo, mis manos estaban sin fuerzas.

—¿Eres tú, Edward? —inquirí, mirando al techo.

Los ojos me estaban pesando pero yo insistía en mantenerlos abiertos, recordando que no debía dejarme caer.

—Debí hacerte caso y quedarme contigo —susurré, ocupando mis últimas fuerzas para sonreír—. Parecía que tú lo sabías, no querías dejarme ir.

Sentía que estaba sudando y el frío resultaba insoportable. Miré mis heridas y vi el charco bajo mi cuerpo, que parecía crecer con los borbotones de sangre que salían de mi interior.

Recordé a mi hija, por quien iba a dar la vida desde el instante en que yo la parí. Supliqué al cielo que la cuidaran, que Renée lograra llevársela a Edward. Mi pequeña…

Pensé en todas las personas a las que quería y me detuve unos segundos en papá, en Jasper, Emmett, Rose y su bebé, Sue… Recordé a los señores Cullen y a Alice, sonriendo mientras rememoraba los mejores momentos juntos. Cuando recordé a Todd fue inevitable que sonriera también. Como si estuviera en un sueño, me sumergí en esa primera vez que lo vi, pequeñito. Abrió los ojos cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos, solo tenía una hora de nacido pero parecía tan vivo. Fue la primera vez que amé con tanto fervor, esa primera vez que lo vi.

—Te quiero, Vainilla —susurré—, intenté hacer lo mejor por ti.

Y cuando el sueño comenzó a arrebatarme la realidad, decidí que el último recuerdo sería Edward y mi hija. Pensé en sus ojos verdes, por Dios, eran los ojos más lindos que alguna vez había visto. Fue inevitable que recordara los días en que la ilusión de tener un hijo juntos era el primer pensamiento en la mañana.

—Nuestra mitad, nuestra parte tuya y mía. Al menos tiene tu color de ojos —jadeé, ya sin fuerzas para hablar.

Pensé en su sonrisa o en las marcas de su edad, en cómo respiraba mientras dormía y en cómo se reía cuando yo le decía cualquier estupidez. Me habría gustado poder estar con él más tiempo pero estaba tranquila de haber vivido mi vida hasta el final con el amor de mi vida.

 _Te amo, Edward, por favor, recuerda que te quiero feliz, así como este último tiempo. Te amo, te amo y no tengo más palabras_ , pensaba, dejando ir los restos de llanto que mi cuerpo podía albergar. Sin embargo, éstas no salían. Fui cerrando los ojos mientras fantaseaba con sus besos y su aroma, mientras oía un sonido desde lejos. No pude alertarme, la oscuridad ya me había hecho presa de ella pero me aseguré de transportar mis últimos segundos en vivir los recuerdos de Edward y yo juntos mientras bailábamos con la música del crucero, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriéndonos felices el uno del otro.

Finalmente, llegaron los últimos recuerdos de Lizzie, mi pequeña, aquella dulzura que esperé toda mi vida sin saberlo. Le pedí al cielo que la cuidara y que saliera a salvo de esto, que creciera sana junto a su padre, que recordara a mamá de la mejor manera, amándola y añorándola como a nadie. Sonreí de felicidad al rememorar el momento en que la vi por primera vez y luego cómo decía " _mamá_ ".

Al menos fui feliz.

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Nos estamos acercando cada vez más al final y sé que todas ustedes estarán preguntándose por qué. Todo tiene una razón de ser y nos queda un resto por descubrir. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Bella? ¿Edward dónde estará? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Bells Cullen8, Pam Malfoy Black, Valevalverde57, Marxtin, CazaDragones, Coni, michi cullen, Niny96, Diana, NoeLiia, Tereyasha Mooz, Annie Cullen Massen, Mela Masen, BreezeCullenSwan, Vero Morales, freedom2604, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Belli swan dwyer, PanchiiM, Liz Vidal, Lore562, Gladys Nilda, LuAnKa, MariaL8, krisr0405, debynoe12, AnabellaCS, Diana2GT, Chiki Garcia, Yoliki, Jenni98isa, Kamile Pattz Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, MaleCullen, Abigail, patymdn, Marianacs, Pancardo, MassielOliva, Bell Cullen Hall, cavendano13, Ivette marmolejo, nataliastewart, jupy, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Adriu, Chiqui Covet, Robaddict18, Pameva, Wenday 14, FlorVillu, SeguidoradeChile, amedina6887, twilightter, maribel hernandez cullen, Elmi, valentinadelafuente,sheep0294, nicomartin, rjnavajas, Veronica, Valeeecu, morales13roxy, Rero96, carlita16, lauritacullenswan, AstridCP, alejandra1987, Marenny, PerlaYazuryHS, Lizbeth Vidal, beakis, Angelus285, Alejandraltm, gmguevaraz, Kora, Valentina Paez, DanitLuna, Fernanda21, ariyasy, anakarinasomoza, Alexandra Nash, saraipineda44, Esal, bbluelilas, Alejandra221196, katyta94, calia19, Milacaceres11039, catableu, Retia C, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liliana Macias, Cris, valem00, Miranda24, selenne88, ang3lpop, morenita88, PaoSasuUchiha, Tina Lightwood, llucena928, Jocelyn, JMMA, Lys92, cary, Gissy Cullen Swan, caritofornasier, Hanna DL, KRISS95, Srita Cullen brandon, GabySS501, ELIZABETH, esme575, Twilightsecretlove, nydiac10, lunadragneel15, VeroG, CCar, barbya95, Gan, Jocelyn, JMMA, kaja0507, torrespera172, Smedina, NarMaVeg, Beastyle, kathlen, VIC, Celina fic, Mayraargo25, Marken01, Joa Castillo, camilitha cullen, Rose Hernndez, viridianaconticruz, rosycanul10, mahindarink05, Mel ACS, Vanina Iliana, angryc, TashaRosario, Luisa huiniguir, bealnum, Noriitha, Johanna22, Flor Santana, isbella cullen's swan, Damaris14, Maydi94, LicetSalvatore, Nancygov, Andre22-twi , Gibel, Miop, sool21, Santa, DarkMak31, Fernanda javiera, Dominic Muoz Leiva, seelie lune, AndreaSL, Alejandra Va, miop, Cullenland, monik y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan me insta a seguir, mi propósito es poder darles alegrías en los momentos en los que quizá se sientan sobrepasadas con la realidad o darles un momento de paz alejadas de la rutina, su entusiasmo me insta a mí de una manera que no puedo explicar y estaré aquí para ustedes, se los agradezco mucho_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verán_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de Facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	64. Capítulo 58: Quédate conmigo (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: Where's My Love? - SYML**

 **Capítulo dedicado a mi lectora del mes:**

 **Paty Medina**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 58:**

 **Quédate conmigo**

 **PARTE I**

" _Huesos fríos, sí, así es mi amor_

 _Ella se esconde como un fantasma_

 _¿Sabrá ella que sangramos igual?_

 _No quiero llorar, pero me quiebro de todas maneras_

 _Sábanas frías, pero ¿dónde está mi amor?_

 _Busco en lo alto, busco en lo bajo, en la noche_

 _¿Ella huyó? No lo sé_

 _(…) Y si ella huyó que regrese a casa_

 _Solo vuelve a casa_

 _Siento un miedo en mi sangre_

 _De que la hayan llevado, allá más arriba de las nubes_

 _Si tú sangras, yo sangraré lo mismo_

 _Si tienes miedo, estoy en camino_

 _¿Huiste? No necesito saberlo_

 _(…) Pero si huiste, vuelve a casa_

 _Solo vuelve a casa"_

 **Edward POV**

Bella se había ido hacía una hora y desde entonces no dejaba de tener una sensación muy extraña en el pecho, era como si el aire no fuera suficiente. No quise preocuparme más de la cuenta, pues desde ayer, que Charlotte había hecho aquello, estaba un tanto angustiado, quizá hasta paranoico. Tampoco quería preocuparla a ella, pues ya había tenido suficiente.

—Siempre tan fuerte como tú misma, cariño —susurré, pensando nuevamente en su sonrisa al despedirnos.

—Mamá —dijo Lizzie, mirando a la puerta.

—Lo sé, vamos a extrañarla hoy pero llegará pronto —afirmé, besándole los cabellos.

Bufé, porque cada día que pasaba me estaba enamorando más, y no solo de Bella, sino de mi hija, una mujercita que me estaba enseñando una manera muy diferente de ver la vida.

.

Luego de dejarla con Rose, me fui a la oficina para firmar lo que tanto necesitaban y no podían hacer sin mí. A ratos miraba mi reloj, contando los minutos para encontrarnos ella y yo.

Solo quería que las horas pasaran y poder verla.

Sonreí, un poco extrañado. Si bien siempre estaba entusiasta y ansioso por verla cada vez que nos separábamos, entendía muy bien que teníamos nuestras vidas y que éramos adultos capaces de estar separados.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —dije, sonriendo otra vez mientras imaginaba su expresión si me escuchara decir eso.

 _Claro que lo estás, ¿hay alguna duda, gruñón?_ , habría dicho.

Suspiré, relajándome de a poco.

Por un momento quise llamarla para preguntarle si podía ir a buscarla a la oficina, aún quedaba tiempo para que ella volviera al departamento, pero estaba extrañamente inquieto por estar junto a ella. Sin embargo, me arrepentí, no quería volverme el esposo agobiante.

Pero era tan raro, se sentía diferente.

Negué y tomé las llaves de mi coche. Aprovecharía de buscar su sorpresa y luego la llamaría.

El camino a mi destino estaba algo atochado, parecía que en este momento todos habían decidido transitar por las calles. Una vez que llegué y traspasé la puerta, el joyero sonrió.

—Bienvenido nuevamente, señor —me dijo el anciano.

—Buenas tardes.

Miré las vitrinas y me transporté a esos días en los que decidí mandar a confeccionar su regalo de navidad. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si iba a gustarle y si iba a ser suficiente para demostrarle que la amaba aún sin que ella me escuchara decírselo. Qué tonto al temer decírselo, a veces el miedo me paralizaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de volver a sentir cosas tan intensas como lo que estaba creciendo en mi cuerpo una vez que llegó Bella a mi vida.

—¿Pudo terminarlos? —le pregunté mientras miraba curioso hacia los anillos que estaban puestos en el mostrador: brillantes, ostentosos y algunos tan lujosos como excesivos.

—Están listos y le agregué lo que me pidió —comentó, sacándose las gafas.

—Estupendo.

—Iré a buscarlos. No tardaré.

El joyero se marchó y me quedé junto a una pareja que parecía estar eligiendo su anillo de compromiso, asesorados por uno de los empleados, un jovenzuelo que debía ser nuevo.

—Este es muy pequeño —replicó la mujer—. Mira este —señaló hacia uno bastante ostentoso—, ¿no crees que es perfecto? Todos morirán de envidia.

Suspiré y miré de reojo al tipo, que parecía incómodo ante el precio.

Decidí ignorarlos, algo asqueado por la actitud de ambos y me perdí unos segundos mirando hacia el aparador, donde aguardaban unos preciosos anillos con pequeñas piedrecillas de colores. Fue inevitable imaginarme a Bella cuando por primera vez le entregué el anillo; su rostro lo atesoraría el resto de mis días. Qué ganas de repetirlo.

—Si quiere puedo mostrarle algunos —me comentó el joyero como quien no quiere la cosa. Ya había regresado.

Salí de mi pequeño trance y le negué, sonriendo nuevamente.

—Ya le di uno y lo usa siempre. Ya sabe, es una esposa maravillosa.

Levantó las cejas y me mostró la cajita.

—Qué lindo escucharlo. Aquí tiene.

Tomé la caja y lo sostuve entre mis dedos, mirando el dije del brazalete. Le di la vuelta y revisé la frase.

" _Te sigo amando_ _como la eternidad a las estrellas_ "

Tenía dos dijes, un barco y una flor. La suya era de plata, al igual que la mía… y la de nuestra florecilla, un poco más pequeña. Era algo divertido pero que sentía que nos resumía de mil maneras. A Bella iba a encantarle.

Guardé las cajitas en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y caminé hacia mi coche. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, vi que desde una esquina lejana un hombre hablaba constantemente por teléfono y miraba de manera sospechosa hacia mi Cadillac. Fruncí el ceño y me hice el desentendido mientras caminaba hacia una máquina expendedora, fingiendo naturalidad. Estuve unos minutos aguardando, un poco paranoico dado todo lo que había pasado el último tiempo pero finalmente el tipo se marchó y pude entrar al coche, algo más relajado.

Miré hacia el asiento del copiloto y vi que estaba mi teléfono con la pantalla encendida debido a unas llamadas perdidas, unas de Leah y otra de Bella.

—De seguro ya va al departamento —me dije, ansioso por verla.

Iba a llamarla de vuelta pero ella volvió a hacerlo, así que contesté enseguida.

—Hola, cariño, no había notado que me habías llamado, lo siento —le expliqué.

Pero tras la línea no se oía nada, solo el tráfico de la calle.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Hola? ¿Bells? —insistí—. Voy camino al departamento, te tengo una sor…

Dejé la frase en el aire cuando noté que ella ya había cortado.

Insistí en llamarla pero por más que digitara su número ella no contestaba. Sentí una punzada de preocupación, sin embargo, quise calmarme y no parecer un idiota aprensivo. _Debe haber tenido algo en el minuto y no pudo responderme_ , pensé, respirando hondo.

Preferí entonces llamar a Leah, quien me contestó casi enseguida.

—Hola, Edward, intenté comunicarme contigo hace un rato, supuse que estabas con Bella —me comentó.

—Hola, no, nos separamos por unas horas, ¿hay alguna novedad? —inquirí como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Exactamente. Llamé a Bella para contarle, creí que te había dicho algo.

—N… no, no me contesta el teléfono.

—Quizá está manejando, parecía muy feliz de oírme. Pero bueno, no alargaré la sorpresa —dijo—. Phil será arrestado en unas horas, está todo listo.

Respiré hondo, tan aliviado como nunca. Al fin todo iba a estar bien, al fin las cosas iban a ir al camino correcto. Claro que Bella estaba muy feliz, moría de ganas por compartir esa misma felicidad que sentía yo ahora.

—¿Es seguro? Leah, es una maravillosa noticia.

—Así es, no cabe ninguna duda.

—Gracias, Leah, por todo.

—Como le dije a Bella, esto es solo mi trabajo. Cuídate mucho y llámame ante cualquier cosa, sabes que soy tu amiga.

—Lo sé. Hasta pronto, Leah.

Al cortar no dejé de sonreír. Hoy sería una noche para celebrar, especialmente porque ese hombre iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho, incluso las cosas que había hecho diez años atrás.

Mientras manejaba hacia la casa de Rose para buscar a Lizzie, llamé a Bella desde el coche. Esta demoró en pasar pero finalmente me contestó.

—Bella, amor, al fin me contestas, ¿ya vas al departamento? Tenemos que…

Dejé de hablar cuando oí su respiración descompensada y un ruido proveniente desde la lejanía. Iba a insistir, pidiéndole que me respondiera pero sin más cortó, sumiéndome en un profundo silencio incómodo. Tuve que estacionar, apretando aún el manubrio entre mis dedos y mirando al frente, casi sin pestañear. De un momento a otro sentí una angustia, pasando de la alegría por la noticia a una amargura abismal.

—Algo le pasó a Bella —susurré, arrugando el ceño de preocupación—. Algo… Algo le pasó, lo sé.

Digité con los dedos temblorosos el número de Leah nuevamente y esperé de forma muy impaciente a que respondiera.

—Leah, algo malo ocurre —exclamé, apegándome el puño a los labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Es Bella! —proferí con la respiración acelerada—. Me llamó, se oía todo muy raro a través del teléfono. Lo siento, Leah, lo siento en el pecho, algo malo le pasa.

Leah se quedó un momento en silencio, torturándome.

—¡Háblame, por Dios! —espeté, perdiendo el control.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en… Phil.

Boté el aire y recordé al hombre que vi en la esquina, sospechoso y lejano.

Tragué.

—Phil es más difícil de encontrar, no me interesa buscarlo. Dime cómo encontrar a Bella, con el GPS, con la policía, ¡con lo que sea! Tiene que haber una forma, ¡no me contesta!

—Sí, sí, Edward, por favor, tranquilo, estás suponiendo cosas.

—Lo sé —susurré—, pero llevo angustiado todo el día, no puede ser casualidad.

Suspiró, como si estuviera convenciéndose.

—Te daré las coordenadas pero solo porque es emergencia. Si tenemos suerte, ella va a tener activado el teléfono para poder encontrarlo. Llamaré a mis hombres para enviar una búsqueda de todos modos mientras estaremos apresando a Phil. Quédate pendiente al teléfono.

Leah demoró unos largos diez minutos en darme la respuesta mientras apretaba con fuerza mis manos. Cuando vi su mensaje el aire volvió a mi cuerpo.

" _Sí lo tenía activado. Te he enviado la ubicación real, no se ha movido de ahí en los últimos veinte minutos. Por favor, no vayas solo, un grupo de mis hombres estará allá en treinta minutos_ ".

—Lo siento, Leah, no puedo esperar treinta minutos —exclamé, encendiendo el coche nuevamente y manejando hacia las coordenadas exactas donde se suponía estaría Bella.

Las llamadas que hice a medio camino se iban todas a buzón de voz, perdidas al no recibir una respuesta. Hice lo mismo con Rose y con Emmett pero nadie me respondía. ¡Tampoco sabía qué demonios ocurría con mi hija! El paso de los minutos solo provocó que mi ansiedad aumentara al ritmo de mi corazón, enloquecido y aterrado, mis manos temblaban y solo podía pensar en que Bella estuviera bien. Cuando llegué noté que era un barrio medio alejado, con unas cuantas tiendas cerradas de día sábado. Justo en una esquina vi el coche de Bella estacionado, oculto entre dos árboles. Salí rápidamente y seguí la dirección de las coordenadas. El teléfono de Bella se suponía que estaba en la tienda del fondo. Había muy poca gente alrededor, y la verdad, todos alejados. Empujé la puerta de la tienda, pensando que indudablemente esta podía estar cerrada pero no, estaba abierta, lo que me sorprendió. Todo estaba oscuro dentro y no parecía haber nadie.

—¿Bella? —llamé, extrañado de que pudiera estar aquí.

En esa oscuridad vi un destello, algo que brilló ligeramente en contacto con la luz exterior y fue ahí que me di cuenta de que era Bella y el reflejo de su reloj. Cuando pude encender la luz vi que mis pies chocaban con un charco de sangre, el que salía de su cuerpo, completamente inmóvil. Tragué y tuve que pestañear, un poco ido, como si estuviera en un sueño. Miré unos cuantos segundos, sin poder creerlo. _No, ella no puede ser Bella_ , pensé de manera efímera. El aire finalmente se me salió del cuerpo y cuando me di cuenta de que la herida estaba en su abdomen, un jadeo salió de mi boca debido a la desesperación, una tan intensa que por un instante creí que iba a caerme de rodillas.

—No, no, no, no, no, no —dije, una y otra vez mientras me agachaba frente a ella—. Bells…

Tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano cerca del teléfono, como si hubiera querido contestar mis llamados.

—Bella, amor, dime que estás bien, respóndeme —le supliqué tomando una de sus muñecas para sentir el pulso. El corazón se me desgarraba de terror, horrorizado de que ella estuviera… " _Dios mío, por favor, que no se haya ido, te lo suplico_ ", pensaba tembloroso y torpe.

Gemí al sentir su pulso, muy filiforme, casi extinguido.

—Amor, no me hagas esto, ¡respóndeme! —le grité con desesperación.

La tomé de la nuca y la acerqué a mi para asegurarme de que estuviera consciente pero todo su cuerpo parecía no responder. Su piel estaba pálida, no de su color natural, sino de una palidez moribunda. Sudaba y podía notar sus labios poniéndose azules.

Se estaba yendo, el amor de mi vida se estaba muriendo.

—No, Dios, no —sollocé, temblando de desesperación.

Me quité el abrigo, el suéter y la bufanda y la abrigué mientras hacía un torniquete rápido en su pierna y le presionaba el abdomen. Finalmente la acuné entre mis brazos y la levanté del suelo para llevarla de manera desesperada hacia el coche. Justo en ese momento ella jadeó, abriendo ligeramente los ojos, casi en un intento por mantenerse en la realidad, volviendo del letargo.

—Estás aquí —susurró, queriendo tocarme la mejilla pero fallando en el intento. No podía hacerlo, parecía que cada vez perdía más la vitalidad.

Sentí el impulso del llanto, como una fuerza destructora en mi interior.

—Shh… Mantente conmigo, abre los ojos, no los cierres, no te vayas —gemí, derrotado por las lágrimas.

Corrí mientras sentía cómo mi camisa hacía contacto con su sangre y abrí como pude la puerta de mi coche. La acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y luego me metí en mi lado, sin ponerme el cinturón. Con las manos cubiertas de sangre tomé el volante y encendí mi auto para manejar a gran velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano. Yo estaba temblando.

—Bells, cariño, no cierres los ojos, mantente aquí, estoy contigo —le suplicaba, alternando la mirada en ella y el camino.

—Lizzie… —dijo, como si recordara algo. Vi su angustia.

—Tranquila, por favor, mi amor, respira.

Ella luchaba por hacerlo pero sus heridas no se lo permitían. En un instante y cuando estábamos llegando al hospital, ella cerró completamente los ojos y dejó caer los brazos en torno a mi abrigo, como si perdiera la lucha por vivir.

—Bella, ¡Bella! —grité.

Mi respiración estaba errática y dejé el coche a medio camino. Salí, me di la vuelta y la sostuve contra mí, corriendo hacia la puerta de urgencias.

—¡Ayúdenme, por favor! —supliqué a viva voz mientras la apretaba contra mí—. Mi esposa se muere.

La gente comenzó a acercarse y con eso una enfermera que justo estaba entrando a la sala de espera. Enseguida llamó a los guardias, que avisaron a los paramédicos y médicos del lugar. A los segundos trajeron una camilla y la instalaron con cuidado, evidenciando la hemorragia y toda la sangre que llevaba perdida. Su mano volvió a caerse, como si no quedara vida dentro de ella.

Cuando fui consciente de lo que eso significaba, fui tras ella, agitado y aterrado.

—¡Bells, no me dejes! —le gritaba mientras tomaba su mano a la par del equipo médico que la llevaba en la camilla hacia adentro.

Pero no respondía, solo respiraba de manera rápida y poco profunda.

—Herida de bala en flanco derecho y zona anteroposterior del miembro inferior izquierdo —dijo uno de los profesionales—, se evidencian signos de hipotensión.

—Hipovolemia declarada, preparen el monitor y controlen la presión arterial de manera invasiva —exclamó el médico.

—Bella… —Mi voz se fue apagando mientras la camilla entraba a una zona restringida y nuestras manos se separaban completamente la una de la otra—. No me hagan esto, necesito entrar, necesito verla. No puedo dejarla, no puedo.

—Lo siento, señor, tiene que quedarse afuera…

—Pero necesito estar con ella —murmuré—. Es el amor de mi vida.

La enfermera apretó los labios.

—Lo siento mucho. No puedo permitir que entre.

La puerta finalmente se cerró y me quedé durante un largo rato mirando hacia ella, rígido, inexpresivo, impávido, nada pasaba por mi cabeza, nada seguía en mi interior. Caí de rodillas, apretando la mano contra la pared.

Miré hacia abajo y me vi cubierto de sangre, en mis brazos, mis manos, mi camisa en toda su extensión y volví a mi realidad, volví a este giro inmundo lleno de dolor. Me aferré al mismo suelo en el que había caído, sentado con las manos en la cerámica y luego apegué la espalda a la pared, justo al lado de esa puerta. Volví a mirarme las manos, ahora con las palmas arriba y unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer en ellas. Eran mis lágrimas. Fue en ese momento que la bomba explotó y un sollozo muy grueso, desde el fondo de mis entrañas, emergió y salió de mis labios.

—Bella —exclamé, con la espalda fría y la espina comprimida de dolor.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a…?

Tragué.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo si te vas? ¿Qué hago sin ti?

Hice un mohín de agonía y luego cerré los ojos. Sentía el desgarro en cada músculo de mi cuerpo, como si me arrancaran los plexos y las fibras. En el pecho sentía una patada, una compresión que no cesaba. A ratos me costaba respirar, como si el diafragma se me hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Y entonces mis manos perdieron la autonomía, tiritaban, con ese miedo que sentía cada vez que imaginaba que algo fuera a pasarle, pero ahora era real. Esa mujer que tanto amaba, a ese ángel de colores, esa alegría contagiosa, esa florecilla llena de vida… estaba luchando por no marcharse.

—¿Qué haré si te vas, Bella? ¡¿Qué haré?!

La posibilidad era tan real que tuve que volver a cerrar los ojos para no entrar en pánico.

No concebía un mundo sin ella, me resultaba imposible. Sabía que nunca iba a poder encontrarla otra vez, que nunca iba a repetirse algo tan intenso y mágico en mi vida y pensar en no volver a verla sonreír nunca más me destrozaba de una manera quemante.

—Te pedí que te quedaras conmigo esta mañana, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? —me dije.

Los recuerdos de su risa podía sentirlos tan vivos, como si hubieran pasado hacía solo unos cuantos minutos. ¿Y si no volvía a escuchar eso? ¿Y si ese sonido tan lindo dejaba de existir? Imaginarme sin ella era inconcebible, como si me faltara un brazo o la cabeza, no tenía sentido, estar sin Bella no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para mí.

—Te prometí que viviría mi vida contigo —musité—. Prometí que iba a cuidarte, que te protegería y que iba a hacerte feliz. Lo siento, amor, lo siento tanto.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar y Leah comenzó a llamarme por teléfono pero yo no quería hablar, no iba a poder. Lo único que hacía era mirarme las manos, con la sangre ya seca, su sangre…

Miré a mi alrededor, esperando noticias, muerto de frío por dentro. Estaba a la deriva, helado, acongojado. Me sentía tan solo. En una situación como esta lo primera que haría sería llamarla pero ¿cómo lo hacía si ella estaba debatiéndose entre vivir o morir tras esa pared que sostenía mi espalda? Todo había pasado tan rápido y ni siquiera podía generar suficientes preguntas, mi cerebro no sostenía más. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en por qué la había encontrado así y quién había hecho esto.

Cuando la angustia comenzó a comerme la compostura, decidí llamar al primer número que mi cabeza pensó, fue automático.

—Mi hija… —solté, limpiándome las lágrimas de manera rápida—. Mi pequeña…

Esperé a que Rose me respondiera pero no lo hacía.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñí.

Cuando corté, no pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que recibí una llamada de Emmett.

—¡Emmett! —exclamé—. Lizzie…

—Edward… Amigo… —Lo sentía llorar.

—¿Qué pasa?

Botó el aire como si le hubieran dado una patada.

—Encontré a Rose inconsciente. Gracias a Dios ella está bien y con nuestro hijo a salvo pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

No respondía.

—¡Dime qué mierda pasa!

—¡Se llevaron a Lizzie! —gritó, desesperado—. Se la llevaron, Edward.

Tragué, a punto de explotar.

Mi bebé…

—¿Estás jodiéndome?

Bella… Ella pedía a Lizzie…

—Emmett… Mi pequeña…

—Ya avisamos a la policía… Dios santo, ya no sabemos qué hacer.

Le corté y me pasé las manos por el rostro. No sabía cómo dividirme entre el dolor. Mi esposa estaba desangrada detrás de esas paredes y mi hija… ¡alguien se había llevado a mi pequeña!

Me recargué en el suelo, enterrando mis dedos en mi cabello. No sabía qué hacer, de verdad no lo sabía. Estaba perdido y desorientado. Entonces escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, echándome a llorar como no lo hice en veinte años.

.

Tenía la mirada perdida cuando vi una silueta acercándose. Al girarme vi a Alice, que venía con Jasper corriendo hacia nosotros. Ella estaba con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, mientras que Jasper llevaba un rostro ceniciento. Cuando vieron mi ropa abrieron los ojos, horrorizados.

—¿Cómo ocurrió todo? —me preguntó ella, abrazándome con fuerza.

Yo me cobijé en mi sobrina, sintiéndome muy débil e incapaz.

—No lo sé —respondí—, tenía un presentimiento, sentía que necesitaba ir tras ella y lo hice, encontrándola con los disparos.

De reojo vi que Jasper se acercaba a la pared y apretaba los puños.

—Quizá la asaltaron o un loco quería hacerle algo.

Negué, como si de pronto todo lo comprendiera.

—Debió ser Phil —susurré.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el hermano, acercándose a mí.

Lo miré.

—Estuvo amenazándonos, lo sabes —murmuré con la voz quebradiza.

—Mi madre debió estar implicada, ella… —Jasper apretó los labios y de pronto se puso a llorar—. ¿Cómo está mi hermana? Edward, dime que está bien, te lo suplico.

Apreté los labios y me encogí de hombros mientras mis ojos también amenazaban con las lágrimas.

—No lo sé —fue lo único que pude contestar—, estoy aterrado.

—No, no, no —gimió él, alejándose mientras se tomaba el cabello entre los dedos—. Bells.

Alice tuvo que separarse de mí e ir tras su esposo, que estaba a punto de desbordarse en llanto. Miré a la puerta una vez más, suplicando alguna noticia de Bella y luego me quedé contemplando cómo mi sobrina y Jasper se unían en la profunda congoja.

En menos de un segundo, recibí una llamada de Leah. Contesté apresurado.

—¡Leah! ¡Mi hija…!

—Lo sé —afirmó con la respiración agitada—. Fue Phil.

—Mierda —susurré—. ¿Por qué, Leah…? Estoy… Estoy en el hospital. Bella… Le han disparado.

Se escuchó un silencio.

—Dios mío, Edward… Lo siento… Yo… —Jadeó—. Phil está con Charlotte. Ella sustrajo a la pequeña, lo vimos por las cámaras. Sin embargo, no sabemos en dónde está ni cómo. Estamos tras ellos, te llevaré a Elizabeth, te lo prometo, por ti y por Bella… —Su voz se quebró.

—Gracias, Leah. De verdad.

Cuando corté el teléfono, vi que llegaban Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie y su pequeño, los que emergieron después, caminando desesperados hacia donde estábamos. La rubia tenía los ojos hinchados y Emmett la sujetaba mientras se aguantaba el llanto. Sin embargo… Charlie parecía desgarrado. Él, en el instante en que me vio, apretó las manos y se acercó, apresado por la rabia y la angustia.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando mi hija pasó por eso? —me gritó.

Tragué, sosteniéndome con fuerza a pesar de que me sentía muy débil.

—Papá, por favor, no aquí —le dijo Emmett mientras sostenía a Rose, que estaba a punto del sollozo.

Vi su culpa.

Jasper y Alice vinieron corriendo mientras el padre de la mujer que amaba me miraba amenazante, de seguro fuera de control producto del dolor.

—¿Tú tuviste algo que ver? ¡¿Tú le hiciste esto?!

Pestañeé con dificultad mientras construía la muralla a mi alrededor.

—Charlie… Sabes que la amo —susurré.

Charlie tragó, soltando de a poco su dolor.

—Mi hija…

Sentí el escozor de mis lágrimas, a punto de caerse.

—Podría pedirte mil cosas, Charlie, pero esta vez solo será una.

Sus cejas se arquearon y su boca se abrió, pero no me dijo nada.

—No me separes de ella ahora, me destrozaría —fue lo único que pude decir.

Tensó la mandíbula y bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño por el dolor, quizá. Charlie era un hombre impulsivo, todo lo que decía era producto de la rabia, no quería juzgarlo.

—Perdón, hijo, es solo que… —Se tapó el rostro, llorando con el desgarro en la garganta.

Tragué.

En ese mismo instante, un médico salió de la puerta restringida. Sentí un frío intenso en mi espina dorsal y fui lo más rápido que pude hacia él, ignorando a todos los demás.

—¿Son ustedes familiares de Isabella Swan? —preguntó, mirándonos.

—Sí, somos nosotros —respondió Rosalie, abriéndose paso entre todos, que estábamos sin habla. En un momento me miró, fue la primera vez que cruzamos mirada en todo el rato que estuvimos aquí y vi un brillo desvaído de dolor, buscando conectar con el mío—. ¿Puede decirnos cómo está?

El médico tomó aire y en un momento me aventuré a pensar lo peor. Instintivamente apreté las manos mientras me temblaban, y para mi sorpresa, fue Rosalie quien sostuvo uno de mis antebrazos, como si buscara tranquilizarme.

—Ella… está muy grave —respondió.

Boté el aire como si no sirviera.

—Sufrió dos impactos de bala de bajo calibre pero a muy corta distancia. La pérdida de sangre ha sido tal que en este momento resulta muy complejo estabilizarla, presentó un shock hipovolémico que tuvimos que tratar de manera agresiva. Ahora tenemos que intervenir quirúrgicamente para evaluar la herida de bala, sacarla y posteriormente valorar el compromiso orgánico que este represente.

—¿Mejorará? —pregunté con la voz quebrada.

Él me miró y comprobó de inmediato quién era yo, no necesitaba presentación.

—La intervención representa un riesgo inmenso para su estado, pero si no lo hacemos en un tiempo prudente, la falla multiorgánica será inevitable.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —insistí—. Sea claro, por favor.

Suspiró.

—Hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad que Isabella no sobreviva a la intervención.

Cerré los ojos y mi rostro se crispó mientras oía el llanto de su padre, el miedo de sus hermanos y sentía el dolor de sus mejores amigas.

—Y el otro cincuenta podría ser un éxito —me recordó.

—¿Qué ocurrirá después? —inquirí con un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo sabemos, quizá no resista la pérdida de sangre, quizá no funcione la operación, quizá sobreviva… Toda hipovolemia resulta compleja de abordar, dar una respuesta concreta sólo podrá ser en unos días, cuando logremos estabilizarla.

Dejé caer mis hombros, mareado, deshecho.

—Será llevada a pabellón en unos minutos, necesito que su esposo, en este caso, firme el consentimiento informado.

No miré al resto esperando aprobación. Yo la quería viva e iba a agotar todas las oportunidades para que eso sucediera.

—¿Podemos verla antes de…? —Jasper dejó la frase al aire.

—Claro —respondió el médico— pero solo uno.

—Por favor —supliqué con las lágrimas corriéndome por las mejillas, mirándolos a todos.

—Ve —respondió Emmett de inmediato—. Sólo ve. Todos lo entendemos.

Charlie asintió.

—Pase por aquí —dijo el médico, enseñándome esa maldita puerta restringida.

Fue como revivir todo de golpe. Podía sentir a ese Edward aterrado ante la adversidad, mientras esperaba para ver a su hermana a punto de morir. En ese mismo instante supe que si Bella se iba, yo no podría sostenerme. Y menos aún con mi hija sin paradero, sin poder tocarla, sin poder… cuidarla.

Tomé aire y traspasé la entrada. Caminé derecho hacia la sala de reanimación, donde Bella yacía con catéteres y vendajes compresivos. Estaba pálida e inconsciente, con el cabello mojado por el sudor helado y extrañamente con los restos de lágrimas que dejó caer en sus últimos momentos lúcidos. Y con todo ello me seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en mi vida.

La enfermera estaba evaluando el monitor, que sonaba al ritmo de su corazón. Sonrió de forma empática al verme y me enseñó la silla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —pregunté.

—Cinco minutos.

Asentí.

Cuando me senté lo primero que hice fue tomar su mano. Estaba tan fría que me hacía extrañar como nunca esa calidez que sentía cada vez que me acariciaba la barbilla, juguetona, demoledora con sus ojos vivos y achocolatados. Miré sus anillos, el de compromiso y el de casados. Recordar su felicidad en esos instantes hizo que mi llanto fuera instantáneo, porque de verdad extrañaba todo ese brillo de su parte.

—¿Recuerdas esta mañana? Te tenía en mis brazos y no quería soltarte —susurré sin importarme que la enfermera estuviera supervisando. La entendía, era su trabajo.

Me llevé su mano a los labios y la besé mientras cerraba los ojos. Aún sentía su aroma a fresas que me enloquecía.

—Quisiera retroceder el tiempo, no hasta esta mañana, sino hasta el momento en que te conocí. ¿Sabes que me arrepiento de muchas cosas? Nunca quise decírtelo pero desde que te vi siento que cambiaste mi vida. Luché mucho tiempo por quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza, sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar —le hablé con suavidad—. Me hubiera gustado aprovechar más el tiempo, haberte dicho que te amaba ese día que me abrazaste desconsolada luego de contarme tus miedos más internos o quizá el haber ido detrás de ti cuando me pediste que no nos viéramos nunca más.

Hice un gesto de intenso dolor mientras me echaba a llorar con más fuerza.

—Sé que querías que lo hiciera, pensabas que no sentía lo mismo que tú por mí, te pasaste mucho tiempo sufriendo por mis estupideces, por mi miedo a hacer lo incorrecto, por este terror a amarte más y más… —Jadeé—. Sí, yo tenía razón, si vivía mi vida contigo iba a hacer imposible que no me enamorara más, y aquí me tienes, enloqueciendo mis instintos por ti, respirando por ti, suplicándote que te quedes conmigo. No me dejes, Bells, lucha, te lo imploro, no me dejes solo, prometiste que nunca lo harías. Quédate conmigo, mi amor, sé que eventualmente me escuchas.

Me acerqué a su rostro y besé su frente mientras sollozaba.

—Daría todo por verte abrir tus ojos ahora, mi flor de colores, amor de mi vida —susurré—. Llegaste años más tarde, no perdamos más el tiempo. Quédate, lucha, aférrate a tu padre, a tus hermanos…, a mí, a nuestra bebé, no quiero perderte. Lizzie… Lizzie te necesita, cariño. ¿Recuerdas cuando la vimos nacer? Por Dios, fuiste fuerte. Esa pequeña es nuestra mitad, tuya y mía, nos necesita, te necesita, te ama… ¡Por favor, Bells, no nos dejes!

—Señor, ¿es su abrigo? —me preguntó la enfermera, que me miraba muy triste mientras lo sostenía con una mano.

Miré y asentí.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pude contestarle.

—Tengo que llevarme a su esposa a pabellón, señor, lo siento —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Tragué. Esto significaba que podía ser la última vez que la viera con vida.

Apegué mi frente a la suya y respiré profundo, calándome su aroma y la sensación de paz que solo su piel junto a la mía podía provocar. Entonces la miré y quise grabarme su rostro, embelesado, pensando que solo estaba dormida, que iba a despertar de un mal sueño y yo estaría aquí, dispuesto a proteger sus noches.

—Te amo, Bella —murmuré—, te amo como jamás he amado a alguien. Estaré esperándote, no lo dudes nunca. Eres la mujer de mi vida.

Me separé, soltando su mano, implorando al cielo y a Dios que la protegiera.

No quería un mundo sin mi Flor de Colores.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Esta recta final es bomba tras bomba. Bella está luchando por su vida y Edward tomará el protagonismo durante estos momentos. Su desesperación ante la agonía de ver a su gran amor a punto de morir pero también el no tener a su hija. Lizzie los necesita a ambos. En este punto, nos aferramos a todos nuestros más internos deseos porque no nos quiten a quienes amamos, el dolor intenso de no saber qué hacer para sostener al amor de nuestras vidas es, sin duda, uno de los mayores, en especial para Edward. ¿Qué creen que ocurra en la cirugía? ¿De qué manera Edward va a sostenerse desde ahora en adelante? ¿Qué ocurrirá con la pequeña Lizzie? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Quiero darles las gracias a mis moderadoras y a mis administradoras por acompañarme en esta travesía, de verdad gracias por el tiempo que le dan a esta autora que hace lo posible por entregar lo mejor. Y también agradecer a mi beta, que hizo lo posible por tener este capítulo cuando apenas y había dormido. Eres la más rápida del oeste_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de CazaDragones, BreezeCullenSwan, Alejandra221196, Wenday 14, Jenni98isa, maribel hernandez cullen, JMMA, twilightter, Niny96, PanchiiM, Pam Malfoy Black, Coni, Mss Brightside, tamarafala, Diana2GT, Veronica, Valevalverde57, Rose Hernndez, camilitha cullen, Milacaceres11039, Belli swan dwyer, Alejandra Va, SeguidoradeChile, Pancardo, lauritacullenswan, Ale, Mayraargo25, Bell Cullen Hall, Brenda Cullenn, krisr0405, freedom2604, Ana, dana masen cullen, calia19, Gissy Cullen Swan, Cullenland, FlorVillu, stella mio, lalyrobsten, patymdn, Roxy Morales, Andre22twi, Kora, Noriitha, cavendano13, valem00, Retia C, AleCullenn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liliana Macias, indii93, mahindarink05, BellsCullen8, GabySS501, Chiqui Covet, Liz Vidal, Pameva, DanitLuna, Vero Morales, kathlenayala, Luciatrinidad, AnabellaCS, Shokeadapormil, Nat Cullen, OmgSDC, AndreaSL, LOQUIBELL, torrespera172, Valentina Paez, Rero96, Twilightsecretlove, CCar, Bitah, Yoliki, Alexandra Nash, Kamile PattzCullen, lunadragneel15, Sofa, LuAnka, Tereyasha Mooz, sheep0294, Valeeecu, Daniela Jocelyn, Johanna22, alejandra1987, viridianaconticruz, Lys92, KRISS95, saraipineda44, ang3lpop, MassielOliva, rosycanul10, anakarinasomoza, Lore562, Hanna, Diana, Celina fic, MaleCullenn, ariyasy, vaklentinadelafuente, Miranda24, catableu, Ilucena928, rainbow1302, AstridCP, esme575, michi'cullen, Markeniris, Marken01, Fernanda javiera, DarkMak31, Marenny, Manitoizquierdaxd, Jeannette, Gabi, Daniela, Rosa, Robaddict19, nicomartin, Jocelyn, ELIZABETH, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, LizMaratzza, Cary, Flor Santana, carlita16, jroblesgaravito96, Micalu, Licet Salvatore, Ivette marmolejo, joabruno, isbella cullen's swan, Srita Cullen brandon, NoeLiia, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Vanina Iliana, NarMaVeg, Jeli, Cris, Ceci Machin, morenita88, debynoe12, Elmi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, PameHart, jupy, beakis, Mela Masen, Kony Greene, Abigail, Nancygov, barbya95, rjnavajas, MariaL8, JossBel Masen, seelie lune, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, Angel twilighter, Lea2, Nanjeraly, katyta94, miop, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Gan, Smedina, Teresa Aguirre, kaja0507, PatyMC, Santa, monik, Luisa huiniguir, amedina6887, Monica 1602, VeroG, Tecupi, Sol, Caolinet, Coni, Esal, sool21, adrianacarrera114, TashaRosario, angryc, Damaris14, florcitacullen1, Beastyle, Annie Cullen Massen, nydiac10, Tina Lightwood, Karensiux, Fernanda21, Mar91, Maydi94, Lau Riera Alvare, Gibel, Reva4, lauryME y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no saben lo entusiasta que me ponen al ver su alegría, cariño y por esos comentarios que hacen de esto algo lleno de emoción para mí, de verdad muchas gracias_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	65. Capítulo 58: Quédate conmigo (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: I'll Never Love Again – Lady Gaga**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 58:**

 **Quédate conmigo**

 **PARTE II**

" _Desearía haber podido…_

 _Haber podido decir adiós_

 _Habría dicho lo que quería decir_

 _Tal vez incluso habría llorado por ti_

 _Si hubiese sabido que sería la última vez_

 _Habría partido mi corazón en dos, intentando salvar un trozo de ti_

 _No quiero sentir otra caricia, no quiero comenzar otro incendio_

 _No quiero conocer otro beso_

 _Ningún otro nombre saliendo de mis labios_

 _No quiero entregarle mi corazón a un extraño_

 _(…) Mi corazón nunca volverá a amar_

 _(…) No quiero conocer este sentimiento a menos que seamos tú y yo_

 _No quiero desperdiciar un solo momento_

 _Y no quiero darle a alguien más lo mejor de mí_

 _Preferiría esperar por ti…"_

Cuando los camilleros se acercaron para moverla y la enfermera volvió a sonreír de manera triste, como si de verdad sintiera todo lo que estaba pasándonos, solté el último sollozo que podía desprender de mi cuerpo, ya sin fuerzas. La vi atravesar las puertas, yéndose, como si de pronto me la quitaran de los brazos.

—Mi Insaciable… Te estaré esperando —susurré, bajando los hombros—. ¿Cuándo podré tener noticias?

—En unas cuantas horas, todo depende de las complicaciones de la cirugía.

Asentí y con el abrigo entre mis manos, cubierto de sangre ya seca, la suya, me marché.

Afuera estaban todos esperando a mi reacción, pero no quise mirar a nadie, menos hablar, mi sola expresión debía ser suficiente. Tenía tantas ganas de seguir llorando pero algo me lo impedía. Cuando iba a irme hacia las bancas, esperando a la soledad, vi que mis padres corrían hacia mí, probablemente recién enterados de lo que había pasado. Fue entonces que no pude seguir construyendo muros y los busqué, caminando hacia ellos con la misma rapidez. Mamá me abrazó con timidez y papá me tomó los hombros y luego llevó una de sus manos a mi nuca. No los necesitaba desde que Elizabeth se fue… hasta ahora, que me sentía sin fuerzas.

Lo que siguió transcurriendo dejó de importarme, tenía la cabeza tan ocupada en pensar en Bella y en mi hija que no tenía espacio alguno para más. Muy por debajo sentía que mi madre me hablaba y que Carlisle le pedía que nos sentáramos mientras sentía las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. Luego Alice se acercó mientras Jasper se iba con los demás, viviendo su propia burbuja.

—Nadie sabe lo que pasó realmente, solo la encontró —susurró mi sobrina.

—Hijo, llora, es lo que necesitas —me dijo madre al oído y me cobijó como quizá en veinte años no lo hacía.

Quería gritar de miedo, de desesperación pero ni siquiera eso podía, estaba paralizado, angustiado de saber que ahora ella estaba allá. Si por mí fuera agotaría todas las instancias para borrar el tiempo, por recibir yo esas balas y ser precisamente yo quien tuviera que soportar todo esto.

—¿Por qué no estuve ahí? —le pregunté a mi madre, que ahora me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No te culpes —murmuró.

—Tengo tanto miedo de perderla, mamá —confesé—, si eso pasa no sé qué haré.

Me separé para limpiarme las mejillas y papá me ofreció su pañuelo, el que agradecí.

—Eso no ocurrirá. Bella es… —A mamá se le quebró la voz y vi el fuerte dolor en sus ojos—. Bella es muy fuerte. Y tienes a Lizzie, ella…

—Sí, Bella es fuerte —dijo papá, quien siempre era muy sólido, como una roca pero cuando me giré y lo contemplé, vi una mirada desolada y tan adolorida como la de mi madre.

Carlisle adoraba a Bella, la quería demasiado, como a una hija.

—Es joven, es… —Carraspeó—. Quisiera prometértelo, pero no puedo, sin embargo, sé que saldrá de esta maldita situación, porque de alguna manera está pensando en ti y en su hija. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie, sabes lo fuerte que es. Además, tal como dice Esme, tienes a Lizzie, ella igualmente te necesita.

—Quiero pensarlo, quiero imaginarme que ella me escuchó cuando le supliqué que se aferrara a nosotros —susurré—. Sí… Mi hija… Ojalá supiera dónde está, yo…

—Haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, poniendo mi nuca en la pared. Pensar en mi pequeña me comenzaba a desesperar. Tenía a mi esposa sin saber su pronóstico y si sobreviviría, mientras ella se encontraba en algún lugar que yo no conocía con personas que no iban a cuidarla. Temblé, queriendo tenerla en mis brazos, poder aferrarme a ella. Solo Lizzie podía tranquilizarme y mi pequeña no estaba…

Sentí tanta desesperación por no saber su paradero que tuve que levantarme y dar una vuelta mientras respiraba hondo, pasándome las manos por el rostro, una y otra vez, sin saber qué hacer. Tras media hora de incertidumbre, sin noticias y completamente vacío, decidí levantarme y alejarme un poco más para caminar, necesitaba despejarme. De reojo vi que mi madre quiso venir conmigo pero papá le pidió que se quedara. Lo agradecí, a ambos, por la preocupación y el criterio de permitirme un momento de soledad.

Pasé por la sala de espera en urgencias y luego me fui hacia un jardín al aire libre que estaba en medio del hospital. Hacía mucho frío, el viento parecía furioso. Había unas cuantas bancas, cercanas a faroles y grandes flores adornando el suelo. Me sentí magnetizado y caminé hacia ellas para cortar una con cuidado.

Eran azules.

Me senté en la banca más alejada, donde el silencio reinaba y el atardecer se veía más intenso desde mi posición y entonces giré la florecilla entre mi dedo pulgar e índice, mirándola detenidamente.

De pronto sentí el vibrar de mi móvil y vi que nuevamente se trataba de Leah.

—¡Dios mío, Edward! —exclamó ella—. ¡Al fin logro dar contigo!

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurré.

—Estaba muy nerviosa, tengo noticias buenas… y muy malas.

No sabía qué significaba pero para mí no había peor noticia que la que estaba viviendo ahora.

—Es Phil.

Hubo silencio.

—Huyó —soltó—. Está escapando y mis hombres van tras él, la última vez que lo vieron fue cerca de la gasolinera.

—En el barrio Wood —murmuré—Estoy en el hospital, Leah. Bella… —jadeé, siempre era difícil decirlo—. Le dispararon.

—Oh Dios… —masculló—. ¿Fue ahí que la encontraste?

Sentí un fuego abrasador en el fondo de mis entrañas y tuve que levantarme.

—En una tienda.

—Dios santo —gimió—, nadie vio a Bella, nadie…

Dejé de escucharla porque me puse a pensar en Phil Dwyer, en ese maldito monstruo, en ese imbécil que la atacó sin piedad, dejándola sola en medio de un lugar oscuro.

—Si no le hubiera tomado atención a ese presentimiento, Bella habría muerto, Leah, me la habría quitado, ¡ese hijo de perra la tiene entre la vida y la muerte ahora! ¡Quisiera encontrarlo yo mismo y poder matarlo con mis propias manos!

Ella escuchaba desatar mi ira, botando todo lo que llevaba acumulado.

—La están operando ahora, hay cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que no sobreviva —gemí.

—Edward lo siento tanto, no es justo…

—No, claro que no lo es. —Bufé—. Y Bella temía que fuera a hacerme algo a mí. Lo habría preferido así, ¿sabes?

—No digas eso.

—Encuéntralo, Leah, hazlo por favor, agota todo lo posible por hallarlo, no puedes permitir que esa persona siga libre, no podría soportarlo. Y… y además tiene a mi hija, Leah, ¡necesito a mi pequeña! La necesito… Estoy desesperado.

Hubo otro silencio mientras me oía sollozar.

—Edward… Tengo la sospecha de que Charlotte fue quien disparó a Bella, no Phil.

Bajé mis hombros y tragué de forma audible.

—Antes de la persecución y al momento de encontrarlos, la vimos entrar al coche con un arma mientras Renée sostenía a la pequeña, obligada a caminar por Phil.

Estaba pasmado, tan pasmado que no podía respirar. Esa mujer… Había hecho todo lo que le prometió a Bella, todo.

—En este momento estamos sacando el material de las cámaras de la tienda, esperando a dilucidar si fue ella, aunque estoy pensando que así es.

—Leah…

—La atraparemos, aunque sea lo último que haga —susurró con la voz ronca—. Edward, avísame cualquier cosa, ¿sí?

—Sí —respondí.

Cuando corté me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo y me apegué al farol de hierro, escondiendo el rostro contra mi brazo.

—Maldito seas, Phil, ¡maldito seas! Y tú… Charlotte… —vociferé apretando mis manos—. ¡Ojalá te tuviera delante de mí sólo para hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste! ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer? ¿Por qué?

Golpeé el farol con fuerza unas cuantas veces hasta que el dolor me hizo parar y entonces caí rendido en la banca, nuevamente consciente de que las cosas ya habían sucedido, que nada me traería a Bella devuelta más que la fe.

—Quédate conmigo —susurré.

En medio del rotundo silencio que se instauró a mi alrededor, sentí los pasos de alguien y luego una mano en mi hombro.

Di un salto.

—Descuida, soy yo —respondió Rosalie.

Ella se sentó a mi lado con cuidado y la quedé mirando, un poco sorprendido.

—No podía aguantar un minuto más allá, todo era demasiado doloroso para mí.

—No sacas mucho estando aquí tampoco, lo único que siento es eso, dolor, uno insoportable pero también incertidumbre, angustia, terror… No soy la mejor compañía en este momento, Rose.

—Lo sé pero necesitaba seguirte, necesitaba pedirte perdón —respondió.

La miré curioso.

—¿Por qué?

Tenía el rostro de perfil y miraba al fondo con las lágrimas agrupadas bajo sus ojos.

—Por haber permitido que Lizzie…

—Rose, no es necesario.

—Sí, lo es —murmuró—. No sé por qué creí que era seguro dejar pasar a ese extraño diciendo que vendía chocolates. Lo único que recuerdo es que me golpeó en la cabeza cuando mi hijo y la tuya estaban en el corral. —Comenzó a llorar—. Cuando desperté solo estaba él, llorando mientras que Lizzie… —Se tapó el rostro.

—Rose, no es tu culpa.

Se giró a mirarme y por un instante me sorprendí de ver mi propio reflejo en sus ojos azules.

—Tú lo has dicho, te golpearon y perdiste el conocimiento. Los únicos culpables son ellos, Phil y Charlotte.

Nos quedamos en un breve silencio.

—Extraño a mi nena. Bella debió ser amenazada con Lizzie, antes de perder el conocimiento me preguntó por ella, estaba intranquila. —Sonreí con tristeza—. Ella siempre me dijo que por nosotros daba la vida.

Tragué al recordar ese momento.

Ella se apretó la barriga y yo me quedé mirando cómo se aferraba a esa parte de su cuerpo. Fue inevitable que sonriera y Rosalie lo notó enseguida.

—No le hace bien que llores —susurré.

Suspiró y se rio con suavidad.

—Es un secreto. Emmett tampoco lo sabe. Y respecto a él —dijo, refiriéndose a su vientre—, supongo que debe comprender que su mamá está triste por su tía. —Se quedó en pausa—. No concibo un mundo sin alguien como Bella y nadie es como ella, tú lo sabes bien. Este mundo necesita más personas así, sería tan injusto que…

Nos quedamos en silencio, sabíamos perfectamente lo que eso significaba para nosotros.

—Pero bueno, deberías ir a descansar un poco, te ves muy agotado y aún falta mucho para saber qué va a ocurrir.

—No, no quiero irme —respondí—, si algo llega a pasar quisiera estar aquí. Le prometí que no iba a separarme de ella y eso es lo que haré, incluso en los peores momentos.

Rose sonrió.

—Solo es un descanso, te hará bien, y así te sacas… —Miró mi ropa llena de sangre y yo entonces caí en cuenta que mis manos también seguían manchadas—. Te prometo que te llamaré ante cualquier cosa, ¿sí? Tienes que estar fuerte, por favor.

Asentí, porque tenía razón, tenía que ser fuerte para lo que sea que vendría y también por mi hija.

Me despedí de ella luego de decirme que necesitaba un momento a solas y entonces caminé para despedirme de Alice y mis padres, no quería preocuparlos. Cuando llegué no estaban los Swan, solo mi familia y junto a ellos dos oficiales de policía.

—Buenas noches —dijeron los dos, moviendo la cabeza en modo de saludo.

Mis padres me miraban y Alice estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando a escuchar.

—Buenas noches —respondí de manera recelosa, frunciendo el ceño frente a ellos.

—Sr. Cullen, lamento lo que ocurrió.

—¿El hospital los llamó? —pregunté.

Los dos se miraron.

—Es protocolo, señor.

Asentí.

—Comprendo —susurré—. ¿Qué quieren saber?

Uno suspiró y se rascó la frente mientras que el otro me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Usted es el esposo de la señorita Isabella Swan, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

—¿Estaba usted con ella al momento del ataque?

Negué con lentitud.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

Tragué, recordando esta mañana.

—Hoy, en la mañana, luego de desayunar juntos con nuestra hija. Iría a revisar algo de su trabajo —murmuré—. No hablé con ella desde la tarde, que dejó de contestar el teléfono.

—¿Habían discutido previo a eso?

—No, claro que no. Todo estaba bien, estábamos felices. —Mi mirada se perdió, rememorando ese sentimiento intenso entre los dos.

—Pero ¿cómo fue que la encontró? Dijo que no le contestaba el teléfono.

Bufé y miré a mis padres, que escuchaban muy atentos.

—La localicé gracias a su GPS, tenía un mal presentimiento y le pedí a una amiga mía que lo hiciera. Cuando me entregó las coordenadas simplemente fui tras ella y la encontré ahí —susurré.

Los dos policías miraban de manera sospechosa, lo que estaba irritándome, parecía que estuvieran buscando un culpable, y ese era yo.

—¿Esa amiga es…?

—FBI —contesté.

Uno asintió y el otro anotó.

—Así que tiene influencias.

—Llámelo como guste, gracias a ella logré encontrarla y evité que muriera desangrada —exclamé, apretando mis manos.

—Sr. Cullen, usted tiene antecedentes de vandalismo y lesiones a terceros…

—Eso fue hace años, tenía quince o dieciséis, no recuerdo —espeté—. Espere, ¿usted cree que yo le disparé a la mujer que amo? ¿Eso cree?

—Edward, tranquilo —me dijo papá, acercándose—. Señores, creo que no es prudente indagar de esta manera, mi hijo no sería capaz. Además, el FBI está a cargo del caso.

Le toqué el hombro para que no dijera nada más y los miré a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

—Míreme, ¿cree que yo sería capaz? Estoy muriéndome por dentro, no aguanto un segundo más con la incertidumbre de saber qué pasará ¿y usted viene acá a acusarme vagamente de querer matar a la mujer de mi vida? —Tragué—. Están buscando a la persona equivocada, fue Charlotte Spencer, se los aseguro, junto a Phil Dwyer. Esos… —Apreté los labios—. Por favor, váyanse, no puedo seguir hablando ahora, de todas maneras contactaré a mi abogado y él con gusto dará las explicaciones de todo, yo no puedo en este momento.

Ellos se miraron otra vez y anotaron los nombres de inmediato.

—Nos contactaremos con usted en unos días.

Asentí de manera vaga.

—Con permiso.

Cuando se fueron, mi madre se acercó, temerosa por mi reacción.

—¿Quién es Phil? —preguntó con cuidado—. ¿Por qué hizo esto?

Suspiré, muy triste.

—No puedo hablar ahora, lo siento —susurré.

Papá asintió y le tomó la mano a mi madre para que me dejara un momento.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —me atreví a preguntar.

—A Charlie se le subió la presión y sus hijos están con él —explicó mi sobrina.

—¿Y Todd? —de pronto recordé.

—Con Sue. Él aún no sabe nada, quieren esperar a que… —Ella se calló, porque traer devuelta la posibilidad de que Bella no sobreviva a la operación era intolerable para todos, en especial frente a mí—. Sue está muy nerviosa, imagino que debe sentirse ansiosa de no saber qué pasará.

Boté el aire y asentí. Todos estábamos igual.

—Iré a mi departamento, necesito cambiarme y descansar un poco, me está comenzado a doler la cabeza —les anuncié.

—Podemos acompañarte, te haría bien estar con tu familia —comentó Alice.

Negué.

—Saben que prefiero estar solo.

Todos suspiraron y luego asintieron.

Pero, antes de decidir marcharme, vi que había una iglesia más allá, junto a la UCI.

Caminé hacia allá sin darle explicaciones a nadie y antes de dar un paso adelante a un lugar que de seguro no pisaba hacía años, tomé aire, consciente de esto. Adentro no había nadie, solo estaba la gran estatua de Jesucristo junto a la cruz y un par de figuras más, todo rodeado de velas y cartas, de seguro ante la desesperación y la fe de no perder a quienes amaban.

Y aquí estaba yo.

Me sentí muy tímido porque sabía que de alguna forma no pertenecía aquí pero finalmente me senté en la banca más cercana y cerré los ojos unos segundos. Luego, tomando aire, miré a la cara de Jesucristo y conecté con toda mi desesperación.

—Sabes que creo en ti, te maldije el día que mi hermana se marchó —murmuré—, digamos que estoy aquí de nuevo, ¿lo ves? —Suspiré—. ¿Quién soy yo para pedirte algo? Solo un hombre pecador, lo sabes bien. En mi defensa, he vivido lleno de dolor por años pero no me di cuenta de eso hasta que conocí a Bella. Lo sabes también, de seguro que sí.

Me miré las manos y luego las apreté, sin saber cómo continuar.

—He sido un mal hombre, no tengo excusas, hice cosas malas cuando apenas tenía quince años, me descontrolé y dañé —murmuré—, no actué como debí cuando mi hermana vio su vida perdida con ese hombre y entonces comencé a comportarme cada vez peor. Con el paso de los años tomé otro camino incorrecto y fue el de vivir marcado por el odio, me llené de rencor hacia Renata y con ello tomé malas decisiones, olvidándome de quienes me rodeaban, encerrándome en mí mismo. También sabes que me entrometí en la relación de mi propio primo y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepentí hasta que eso dañó a quién más me importa, tú sabes quién es.

Me tragué el nudo y proseguí.

—No soy quién para pedirte cosas, los pecadores como yo no podemos tomarnos estas atribuciones. —Suspiré—. Pero vine de todos modos, vine porque te imploro por Bella, soy capaz de cruzar la ciudad a pie solo para demostrarte lo mucho que necesito tu ayuda. No me la quites, por favor no me la quites, déjala conmigo, sabes que la amo y que estoy dispuesto a todo por Bella, sabes que no puedo sostener la idea de perderla, que mi mundo no sería el mismo sin ella, y sé que son deseos egoístas pero la amo tanto que no soporto esta vida sin su existencia, no la tolero, no la quiero.

Apreté mis manos y las acerqué a mis labios mientras agachaba la cabeza frente a la figura.

—Dame una mano y déjala conmigo, te prometo que puedo ser mejor persona de lo que he sido en todos estos años, porque lo que llevo aquí dentro es puro y lo sabes —susurré, aguantándome las lágrimas—. Por favor —lo miré—. Además… —Rompí en llanto—. Necesito a mi hija devuelta, por favor, ya es insufrible sin mi esposa, dame la oportunidad de aferrarme a mi nena, tráela conmigo. Extraño a mi hija, solo quiero abrazarla y poder cuidarla. Está sola, Dios mío, nadie está cuidándola, debe tener frío, debe… tener hambre, debe extrañarme a mí y… a su mamá.

Me quedé un buen rato preso del silencio, suplicando de manera interna lo que ya había replicado con palabras. Lo último que hice antes de darme la vuelta fue llevarme una mano al pecho, pidiendo por última vez.

—No me dejes sin ellas, por favor.

Cuando me giré vi que estaba Charlie, que de seguro había venido a lo mismo. Tal vez me había escuchado. Nos quedamos mirando y ninguno se atrevía a hablar, parecíamos dos estatuas. Pero entonces tomé la iniciativa e iba a dejarlo avanzar, lo que lo incentivó a bajar la mirada y a decirme algo.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, necesito cambiarme y… descansar un poco.

Asintió.

—¿Estarás aquí posterior a la cirugía?

—No lo dude —respondí en voz baja.

Volvió a asentir y yo me marché.

.

Me rehusaba a dejar el hospital. Estaba clavado ahí. En medio de mi silencio miré los recuerdos en mi billetera. Primero la fotografía de Bella sonriendo frente a la fuente, en Dubái. Por Dios, se veía tan hermosa y radiante. Luego vi otra, aquella en la que nos casamos. Era inevitable no acariciar aquel recuerdo. Finalmente miré la ecografía de Lizzie, lo que me sacó un jadeo y acabé contemplando la última: la foto de los tres, cuando nuestra hija era apenas una bebé de días.

No soporté mucho y me alejé, yendo hacia mi coche.

Manejé sin rumbo por cerca de veinte minutos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba saliendo de Manhattan. _Concéntrate_ , me dije.

Iba a volver a casa pero recibí una llamada. Leah.

—Leah, ¿tienes noticias? —pregunté de forma errática.

—Sí, Edward… Lizzie está con nosotros.

Solté el aire y sonreí, volviendo a llorar, esta vez de felicidad.

—La encontraron envuelta en una manta en la recepción del hospital infantil.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté, desesperado.

—Sí, está bien, los médicos la revisaron y estamos con ella. Ven rápido, no para de llorar, te extraña, a ti y a…

Se calló.

—No demoraré. Estoy ahí en menos de cinco minutos.

Apreté el acelerador, infundado de esperanza.

.

Cuando llegué al hospital y me indicaron adónde dirigirme, crucé los pasillos con rapidez hasta que encontré a Leah. Cuando nos vimos, corrí hasta que pude ver cómo sostenía a mi hija.

Solté el aire, aliviado. Lizzie estaba bien, de verdad lo estaba.

—Lizzie —la llamé, viendo su pequeña espalda.

Ella se giró, dejando de llorar. Reconocía mi voz.

—Pa-pa —dijo en voz baja.

Le sonreí y sentí que el que comenzaría a llorar sería yo.

—Mira, ahí está papá —señaló Leah, meciéndola mientras me mostraba sus dedos, abriendo y cerrando sus manos.

Tomarla fue un alivio y un respiro. Fue inevitable que hundiera mi rostro en su pequeño cuello, suspirando al tenerla conmigo y a salvo. Estaba hecho un desastre pero ella lo sostenía un poco, mi mundo mejoraba un tanto más con su sola existencia.

—Pa-pa —susurró, palpándome las mejillas.

Me reí mientras seguía llorando.

—Aquí estoy, Lizzie. Perdóname por estar lejos tantas horas.

Se restregó el rostro, molesta, hambrienta y necesitando afecto. La abracé y la apresé conmigo, no dispuesto a soltarla nunca más.

.

Llegar a casa fue muy difícil. Ver las flores y sentir el perfume de Bella por todos lados hizo que mi barbilla volviera a temblar. Corté una de las flores del jarrón y se la puse a Lizzie entre los cabellos, rememorando mis momentos con mi esposa.

—No te molesta, ¿no, cariño? —inquirí, como si fuera a escucharme.

" _Si disfrutas de unas flores, pues adelante_ ", diría ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Finalmente fruncí el ceño y pensé algo producto del miedo: _¿qué pasa si no vuelvo a escucharte?_. Preferí sacudir la cabeza y meterme a la cocina.

—Ma-ma —gimió Lizzie, mirándome con un puchero.

Claro. No veía a mamá. ¿Cómo le explicaba a Lizzie, de siete meses, que mamá quizá nunca volvería?

Volví a sentir el aroma a fresas. Era como su olor natural, mezclado con las velas y algunas esencias que adoraba dejar por ahí, en especial cuando se trataba de cocinar. Fue inevitable que me perdiera entre tantos colores y manualidades, entre decoraciones y diversión. Era su mundo, lleno de alegría, la que me contagió con el paso del tiempo juntos.

De pronto sentí el ladrido de Señor Calabaza, que esperaba medio acongojado sobre el sofá. Cuando se acercó sacó la lengua, muy entusiasta y levantó las patas delanteras para posarlas sobre mis rodillas.

—Hola, pequeño —saludé—, estabas solo. Lo siento.

Él me miró a través de sus ojos negros y comenzó a emitir sonidos tristes. Sabía que algo iba mal, Bella jamás lo dejaba solo y a esta hora nosotros estaríamos aquí, juntos, luego de celebrar que ese maldito…

—¿Quieres comer algo? A Bells se le olvidó dejarte algo mientras no estaba —comenté, tragándome el nudo de la garganta por enésima vez en el día.

Vi el reloj por primera vez desde lo que había pasado y realmente me sorprendí. Ya pasaba de las nueve de la noche.

No tenía hambre, me sentía francamente revuelto. Señor Calabaza me miraba, esperando algo, cuando le di comida él no la miró y siguió esperando, lo que en definitiva significaba que esperaba verme con Bella.

—¿Te molesta si te quedas conmigo mientras ella vuelve? —le pregunté, acariciando sus mejillas regordetas.

Él dejó de enseñar su lengua y ladeó la cabeza.

—Volverá, sí, volverá —musité.

Lizzie lloraba, no quería biberón, tampoco dormir. Todo el tiempo llamaba a mamá, mirando hacia los lugares en los que ella frecuentaba llevarla: el jardín.

—Lo siento, nena, lo siento mucho —susurré—. Ya podremos estar con mamá, te lo prometo.

Le besé la frente y luego las mejillas, una y otra vez. Estuve cerca de una hora y media buscando la manera de calmarla, hasta que la envolví en la bata de Bella. Su olor estaba tan intenso que tuve que tragarme el llanto. Lizzie abrazó la prenda y aceptó el biberón, dejando la mitad, tan triste que solo se dispuso a dormir, envuelta en el aroma de mamá.

Me metí a la ducha, aprovechando el tiempo, y ahí me quedé un buen rato, mirando cómo la sangre se desprendía de mi cuerpo e iba a parar al desagüe. Apoyé mi mano en los azulejos y puse la cabeza bajo la regadera, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar, aunque fuera un poco, el calor del agua. Sentí un ligero espasmo en mi pecho frente a la angustia que me generó imaginar que ella entrara aquí conmigo; le gustaba colarse de pronto, tocándome la espalda.

Respiré hondo y seguí, manteniendo mejor la cabeza en blanco.

Salí solo con la toalla y ahí estaba el perro, sentado, esperando. Me quebró el corazón.

—Hey, ve a dormir un poco —le dije.

Pero insistía en quedarse sentado, como si Bella fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento. Yo miré a la puerta y luego fruncí el ceño.

Me vestí de manera rápida y luego me quedé de piedra, mirando el lugar. Repasé su tocador, donde siempre era un desastre y sonreí, para entonces mirar hacia las mandalas colgadas en el techo, justo de cara a la cama. Me senté de golpe en ella y posé mis manos en mis muslos, mirando hacia el suelo. De pronto di una repasada a su mesa de noche, donde estaba nuestra fotografía juntos. La tomé sin pensarlo, siempre hipnotizado por la felicidad que reflejábamos.

—Volveremos —prometí—, solo necesitas estar bien.

Suspiré.

Fui a meter mi abrigo a la lavadora, así que revisé los bolsillos por inercia. Fue hasta ahí que recordé mi regalo, esa sorpresa de esta noche. Lo guardé de inmediato y volví a nuestra habitación. Sabía que debía volver al hospital pero algo me tenía magnético aquí, sentía que de alguna forma estaba en el único lugar donde la recordaba sana y sonriente.

En el sofá que estaba al lado de la cama vi su pijama, que de seguro había lanzado apurada esta mañana. En cuanto lo tomé sentí un nudo en la garganta y lo olí, transportándome a ella, era increíble la paz que me provocaba. Entonces, con él en mano, me recosté un poco en la cama, tomando en cuenta lo cansado que estaba y cómo mi cabeza dolía, y me puse a revisar algunas fotografías que le había tomado con mi móvil. Fue inevitable que de pronto me pusiera a escuchar algunos audios que me había enviado hasta el día anterior.

— _¿Sigue el Sr. Gruñón siendo tan exigente con sus asistentes? ¡Dales un respiro! ¿Te veré esta noche? Ya te extraño._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— _Siento no haber contestado antes pero estaba envuelta en un lío con el tráfico, ¿lo ves?, ahora soy responsable tal como me lo pediste y no me distraigo al manejar, ¡incluso si se trata de ti! Iré a tu oficina esta tarde, quiero imponer mi presencia como Sra. Cullen. Te amo._

Suspiré y preferí no seguir, me estaba matando a mí mismo.

Cerré los ojos y apreté su pijama con todas mis fuerzas, pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella ahora. No quise siquiera imaginar qué debía estar pasando en esa intervención quirúrgica, mi mente podía ser mi peor enemigo.

Miré hacia el lado y vi a mi pequeña durmiente, al igual que yo, apretando la prenda de Bella. La tomé y la abracé, poniéndola sobre mi pecho. Besé sus pocos cabellos y acaricié su pequeña espalda, recordándole que siempre iba a tenerme.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo, sutil, como una ráfaga somnífera. Me sentí envuelto en una oscuridad abrumadora, como si me apretara de alguna manera. Cuando fui cobrando realidad, me vi en medio de una pradera, donde el sol brillaba como nunca. Sentía el correr de un arroyo muy cerca y el sonido de algunos animales, escondidos o en el cielo. Había flores muy coloridas, todas esparcidas con gracia.

Pensé de inmediato en ella.

—Aquí estás —me dijo una voz que no escuchaba hacía muchos años.

Me giré, asombrado.

—Elizabeth —exclamé, sin poder creerlo.

Ella se veía más grande, lo que me resultaba imposible porque…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté perplejo.

—¿No vas a saludarme, bobo?

Lo hice, abrazándola con fuerza. Aún mantenía su olor, el que con los años se fue disolviendo de mis recuerdos. Elizabeth me tenía los brazos aferrados al cuello, con la necesidad a flor de piel. Sentía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas pero de felicidad, porque había querido verla por años. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

—Estás tan guapo —susurró tocándome las mejillas—. Los años te han hecho bien.

Me reí.

—Y tú estás preciosa, Elizabeth.

Sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo está Alice?

Tragué.

—Enamorada, comenzando sus éxitos… —Fruncí el ceño—. Le mentí y le hice daño en su momento, lo siento, Lizzie.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

—Sé lo que ha pasado, sé que mi hija tampoco hizo bien —suspiró—. No te culpes, has sido el tío más maravilloso del mundo.

Sonreí también.

—Conozco a Bella —dijo.

Pestañeé, perplejo.

—Es la chica más adorable de la que pudiste enamorarte.

De pronto recordé mi realidad y toda felicidad mermó.

—Sí, lo sé pero mira detrás de ti.

Me giré, confundido, y la vi, mirando a los conejos que saltaban junto a las flores, lo que más amaba. Sentí que el aire volvía a mí.

—¿Ella…?

—Quiere decirte algo.

Sentí el escozor en mis ojos.

—¿Te irás?

Asintió.

—Pero solo tú no podrás verme, porque yo siempre estoy contigo, y ahora con los dos —susurró y me besó la mejilla—. Ve con Bella.

Quise tomar su mano y retenerla pero de pronto se esfumó.

Sentí una risita adorable detrás de mí y un impulso lleno de felicidad me llenó el corazón. Era Bella, riéndose mientras miraba a los animales. Corrí, sosteniendo la ansiedad por tocarla.

—Bella —la llamé y ella se giró, sorprendida de verme.

—Estás aquí. —Fue lo que alcanzó a decirme antes que yo acortara nuestras distancias y la abrazara con todas mis fuerzas.

Fue como volver a vivir. Su aroma se sentía tan intenso y su cuerpo tan cálido entre mis brazos. Ella acomodó su mejilla en mi pecho y se cobijó conmigo, respirando mi aire, como si buscara sostenerme en medio de todo el dolor.

—Necesitaba abrazarte, me moría de ganas —le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—No te pongas triste, sabes que no me gusta —susurró con el mentón pegado a mi pecho, mirándome con sus ojos grandes y achocolatados—. Estoy contigo.

—¿Eso significa que te quedarás conmigo? —me atreví a preguntar, con la barbilla tiritándome de angustia.

Cerró los ojos y vi la emoción en las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

—De cualquier forma estaré contigo, no importa cómo. Tenemos a Lizzie, siempre será así.

—No te quiero de cualquier forma, te quiero aquí, físicamente, construyendo lo que queríamos, con nuestra hija…

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, en el lugar más hermoso que pude imaginar y tú conmigo.

Negué.

—Quédate, Bella, te amo, no puedo dejarte ir, te necesito a mi lado, quiero verte feliz, quiero verte lograr tus sueños ¡quiero que tú me acompañes en los míos!

Arqueó las cejas y estiró las manos a mi rostro, acariciándolo con necesidad. Yo cerré los ojos, porque demonios, extrañaba tanto sus caricias.

—Te amo, Edward, me hiciste muy feliz —masculló.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo, solo quédate, sigamos en esta aventura, por favor. Lizzie te necesita, necesita a mamá. Yo también te necesito.

Hundí mis dedos en sus cabellos y pegué mi frente a la suya.

—Quédate —dije por última vez.

Iba a besarla, ansiando su sabor pero un sonido me distrajo y de pronto me vi en la cama de Bella, alejado de esa pradera y alejado de ella. Tenía su pijama junto a mí, muy apretado entre mis manos y Señor Calabaza dormía a mis pies. Lizzie estaba incómoda, con mucha hambre, despertando conmigo.

Era mi teléfono el que sonaba.

Miré la hora y me levanté de golpe. Ya pasaba de la tres de la madrugada.

—A-aló —dije, un tanto confundido.

—Edward, hola —saludó Leah con la voz muy tensa.

—Algo malo ocurrió —fue lo único que pude decir.

Silencio.

—Leah —insistí.

Carraspeó.

—Hubo una persecución.

Boté el aire mientras tomaba mis llaves, apurado por irme al hospital.

Ese maldito sueño… ¿qué quería decirme Bella?

—¿Cómo…? ¿Persiguieron a Phil?

—Sí, Edward, estábamos detrás de él y… fue un caos.

Me quedé en silencio mientras me metía al coche y lo encendía de forma apresurada.

—¿Qué caos, Leah?

La oí tragar.

—Phil se vio acorralado y estampó el coche contra otro, incendiándose sin remedio.

Apegué mi puño contra los labios, sin saber qué pensar. Estaba perplejo.

—Se intentó rescatar a los ocupantes pero solo se logró con Renée.

Sentí un escalofríos intenso en toda mi columna.

—Entonces, Phil…

—Murió.

Pestañeé y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Jadeé.

—Renée está en el hospital, no tenemos detalles de lo que ocurrió más allá pero estamos a la espera.

Me pasé una mano por la cara, sintiendo rabia, impotencia y desesperación, todo en una mezcla agobiante.

—No va a pagar lo que hizo —murmuré, pensando en Bella—. ¡Leah, no pagará lo que le hizo! Demonios, ¿¡por qué!?

—Phil murió gritando, Edward, parecía que el humo no lo desmayó y… finalmente sintió toda la agonía de las llamas. Sí pagó, te lo aseguro.

No quería ni imaginar aquello pero saber que así fue su muerte tampoco sirvió, porque en realidad lo que más me importaba era Bella.

—¿Charlotte…?

Suspiró.

—Escapó antes del choque. Estamos buscándola.

Hice una pausa, deseando con todo mi corazón que esa mujer no quedara libre de todo lo que nos había provocado.

—¿Supiste de ella? —me preguntó al fin.

—No, ahora voy hacia allá, tengo mucho miedo.

Suspiró.

—Estaré pendiente de cualquier cosa, Jacob quiere ir a verte pero le pedí que te dejara un momento para ti.

—Gracias. Dile que con gusto lo veo mañana en la mañana, de todos modos, dudo que me vaya de ese hospital hasta que Bella salga conmigo.

Hubo más silencio.

—Que así sea, Edward.

Bañé rápidamente a Lizzie y la cambié. Cuando se durmió, minutos después de beberse el biberón con la leche que guardábamos Bella y yo, la puse en la silla y manejé raudo hacia el único destino que me esperaba. Llegué al hospital y corrí como un loco hacia la sala, sosteniendo a mi hija en el canguro. De camino oí a dos funcionarias que venían saliendo de ahí.

—Era tan joven, es una lástima lo que pasó —dijo una.

—Entonces, ¿no resistió la operación? —le preguntó la otra.

Negó.

—No pudo con el paro cardiorrespiratorio. No quiero ni imaginarme qué dirá la familia…

No seguí escuchando, sentía náuseas y me pitaban los oídos. Me alejé y seguí corriendo hasta topar con los Swan y mi familia, que estaban frente al cirujano. Sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse por mi boca y paré, jadeante, sujetándome a la pared, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tanto temía.

* * *

 ** _Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ya vengo diciendo, siguen siendo bombas tras bombas. Es un proceso de monólogos interiores de un hombre aterrado por perder a su esposa pero también el reencuentro con las cosas del pasado, como su distancia con Dios y el acercamiento con sus padres, que lo ven sufrir como nunca antes. Su hija al fin apareció, gracias a Renée, ¿pero dónde está ella? Ya lo supimos al final del capítulo y me temo que aún ella necesita decir muchas cosas al respecto. Phil recibió su merecido de una manera brutal pero ¿no pagamos así nuestros actos? Charlotte aún necesita su escarmiento, pues no olvidemos que finalmente fue ella quien le disparó a Bella, quien sigue luchando por su vida. ¿Qué pasó al final? ¿Qué ocurrió con eso que hablaban en el hospital? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco los comentarios de Jenni98isa, Angelus285, VeroG, Maydi94, sheep0294, Esal, esme575, Adriu, liduvina, Xiomaramb, SeguidoradeChile, Andrea Ojeda, Lulu, kika, jroblesgaravito96, camilitha cullen, PRISOL, sool21, morales13roxy, Tecupi, kaja0507, Claribel Cabrera, Damaris14, Mela Masen, Flor Santana, AstridCP, AndreaSL, Alejandra221196, Luisa huiniguir, Beastyle, Bella-Nympha, florcitacullen1, Santa, nicomartin, lunadragneel15, cary, Smedina, LizMaratzza, Tina Lightwood, viridianaconticruz, Dominic Muoz Leiva, maricarmen92, valem00, Kony Greene, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, jupy, beakis, Veronica, LicetSalvatore, nydiac10, carlita16, selenne88, LucyGomez, GabySS501, Markeniris, Alejandra Va, mahindarink05, Ceci Machin, alejandra1987, PatyMC, Fernanda javiera, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Coni, Teresa Aguirre, BellsCullen8, FlorVillu, ValeH1996, bbluelilas, Jocelyn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Gan, isbella cullen's swan, Diana2GT, Alexandra Nash, seelie lune, Miranda24, katyta94, lalyrobsten, ELIZABETH, torrespera172, valeeecu, KRISS95, DanitLuna, MasenSwan, Nancygov, Lulugrimes98, Twilightsecretlove, ale-17-3, Coni, anakarinasomoza, Fernanda21, llucena928, Abigail, Lore562, AntoLeon, Retia C, Reva4, Rero96, Hanna D L, Nat Cullen, Vero Morales, caritofornasier, maribel hernandez cullen, miop, valentinadelafuente, catableu, lauryME, yesenia tovar, Roxy Cullen Masen, Lizbeth Vidal, NarMaVeg, debynoe12, Monica1602, Johanna22, calia19, Lys92, Chiqui Covet, twilightter, JossBel Masen, kathlen ayala, Tereyasha Mooz, Milacaceres11039,, Gladys Nilda, Robaddict18, Angel twilighter, ariyasy, Brenda Cullenn, Heart on winter, CazaDragones, BreezeCullenSwan, krisr0405, Ivette marmolejo, Cris, Pachuu, morenita88, Srita Cullen brandon, indii93, Andre22-twi, Belli swan dwyer, Pancardo, Bell Cullen Hall, adrianacarrera114, Liz Vidal, Liliana Macias, MaleCullen, CCar, Yoliki, NoeLiia, beatrizalejandra-becerraespinoza, barbya95, Karensiux, Vanina Iliana, stella mio, lauritacullenswan, Micalu, AnabellaCS, Kora, Valentina Paez, amedina6887, Diana, MariaL8, Pameva, Marxtin, saraipineda44, patymdn, Ana, ang3lpop, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, rjnavajas, JMMA, PanchiiM, Noriitha, Bitah, Elmi, freedom2604, cavendano13, Coni, Mayraargo25, SeguidoradeChile, guiselle vega, Pam Malfoy Black, Chiki Garcia, Wenday 14, Valevalverde57 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, el que me acompañen en mis locuras es entusiasta y me hace tremendamente feliz, de verdad muchas gracias_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


	66. Capítulo 58: Quédate conmigo (Parte III)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE SEXUALES +18**

* * *

 **Recomiendo: I Can't Go On Without You – KALEO**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Link del grupo:**

 **www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 58:**

 **Quédate conmigo**

 **PARTE III**

" _(…) Oh no, no puedo seguir sin ti_

 _(…) Oh, entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene romper mi dulce corazón?_

 _(…) No, no puedo seguir sin ti_

 _(…) Mi amor va a amarme_

 _Entonces, ¿qué queda sino un hombre roto?_

 _(…) No puedo seguir sin ti…"_

El médico se veía cansado y su rostro no tenía expresión alguna. Noté a Rosalie, que estaba envuelta en lágrimas. Me acerqué, preparándome para lo que vendría.

Sentía un escozor tan penetrante en mi pecho que ya no podía respirar.

—La intervención demoró más de lo previsto, tuvimos un par de complicaciones y el estado de Isabella estuvo fluctuante durante todo el tiempo —murmuró.

No quise seguir viendo las expresiones de los demás, me enfrasqué en mi hija, intentando respirar.

 _Por eso tuve ese sueño, por eso me decía eso_ , pensé, sintiendo como poco a poco mi cuerpo dejaba de responder con fuerza.

—Pero fue un éxito —exclamó.

Fruncí el ceño y luego arqueé las cejas.

—Ella está estable dentro de su gravedad por lo que las siguientes etapas son críticas. El disparo abdominal no logró penetrar en ningún órgano vital, lo que es muy bueno, lo único que queda es esperar que la circulación retome correctamente a los órganos para así no tener complicaciones a futuro, la hipovolemia es un estado complejo, no puedo asegurar nada más, tampoco definirles qué ocurrirá de aquí en adelante.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo un alivio inmenso en mi pecho. Sentía que iba a llorar pero de felicidad. Al menos había pasado la operación. Escuchaba a los demás suspirar más aliviados con el alma volviéndoles al cuerpo y entonces se callaron. Abrí los ojos y noté que estaban mirándome porque había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar, incluida mi hija, que dormía sin saber dónde estaba mamá.

—¿Ella… cuándo despertará? —inquirió Charlie.

—Es difícil precisar, necesitamos realizar más estudios para evaluarlo, solo resta esperar, sean pacientes, aún estamos en una etapa muy difícil, no puedo asegurarles nada, Isabella perdió mucha sangre y no sabemos si habrá secuelas.

Bajé la mirada, consciente de eso.

—Será trasladada a la Unidad de Paciente Crítico, por lo que los siguientes días son cruciales, deben estar preparados —susurró.

Preparados… Claro, para perderla, ¿no? ¿Quién está preparado para eso? No podría estarlo nunca.

En un instante miré de reojo hacia una familia que aguardaba las noticias de otro médico, lo que me llevó a la conversación que esas dos personas estaban teniendo, creí que era Bella de quien hablaban, pero no. No quería ni imaginar el dolor que iban a sentir en unos minutos más.

—¿Podremos verla? —inquirió Jasper, que tenía a su papá con la mano en el hombro.

—Pueden pasar de a dos, lo ideal es que solo sea un momento, unos quince a veinte minutos, nada más.

¿Quince a veinte minutos? No podía verla solo eso en el día, iba a morirme de angustia.

—Sería ideal que uno de ustedes esté con ella durante su estadía en el servicio, por si ocurre algo —nos hizo saber—. Con permiso.

El médico finalmente se marchó y todos nosotros quedamos en silencio, evidentemente conmovidos por las nuevas noticias. Charlie me dio una repasada pero no dijo nada, al igual que Jasper, que últimamente andaba cabeza gacha.

—Lamento no haberte llamado para avisarte, al menos llegaste a tiempo —dijo Rose, acercándose a mí.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada.

—Deberíamos ir al servicio —nos recordó Emmett mientras tomaba a su esposa de la cintura—. Y tú, cariño, irte a descansar, sé que estás preocupada pero es bueno que duermas un poco.

No seguí escuchando y caminé hacia la UCI, el lugar que peores recuerdos me provocaba. Mis padres se acercaron, conscientes también de eso mientras Charlie y Jasper seguían adelante.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿no? —me preguntó Alice, que de pronto me tomó la mano.

De inmediato recordé el sueño que tuve con su madre y luego con Bella. Por un momento quise cerrar los ojos solo para volver a rememorar la sensación que tuve al abrazar a ambas.

—No lo sé —le contesté finalmente y con sinceridad.

—Mi pequeña dormilona —susurró Esme, acariciando la mano de su nieta—. Debe extrañarla mucho.

Tragué.

—Me costó mucho calmarla —confesé—. Solo se durmió con su ropa.

Todos me miraron con un dejo de tristeza tan intenso que esta vez no me sentí solo.

La UCI estaba en completo silencio y solo se oían las máquinas a lo lejos. Sentí una punzada en mi estómago de imaginar su estado, así como pasó con Elizabeth. La enfermera estaba esperando para una pequeña visita, por lo que Charlie se acercó de inmediato. Era comprensible, la última vez fui yo quien pudo verla. Era su hija, lo entendía, yo también era padre.

Cuando Charlie pasó, yo me quedé un momento en blanco, mirando hacia la entrada. De pronto sentí la mano de mi madre, acercándose con timidez.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? —inquirió—, ¿pudiste dormir algo?

La miré por sobre el hombro.

—Todo está bien, madre —susurré en respuesta—, no necesito que te preocupes por mí.

—Edward —insistió con tristeza.

—Prefiero estar solo —respondí por lo bajo y ella finalmente tragó.

Cuando se fue suspiré y me apoyé en la pared, esperando hasta que Charlie volviera. Si bien, imaginaba que no podría verla hasta mañana, prefería quedarme aquí y velar de alguna forma su inconsciencia.

Después de un rato, Charlie salió bañado en lágrimas, desarmando esa armadura aún más pesada que la mía. Sus hijos se acercaron y compartieron su momento, aguantándose y sosteniéndose. Yo tragué, siendo fuerte.

—¿Irás tú ahora, Edward? —preguntó Jasper, mirándome.

Los demás lo hicieron también.

—Creí que ustedes…

—Ve, Edward, quédate con Bella —me interrumpió Emmett—. Es tu esposa. Además de nosotros, ella necesita a la familia que conformó y esa eres tú.

Charlie suspiró, más calmo.

—Ella lo querría así —añadió—. Te ama demasiado.

Asentí.

—Gracias —susurré.

—Yo me quedaré con Lizzie —afirmó Alice, mirándola con cariño—. Espero que pronto pueda ir con su mami, ¿no es así, nena?

Mi hija dormía con su chupón. Jamás le gustaba usarlo pero esta vez lo había aceptado como si eso la calmara. Además, estaba rodeada por una de las bufandas de Bella, como si pudiera sentir su abrazo.

Con un nudo en mi garganta me alejé y entré al servicio. La temperatura era muy cálida pero de todos modos sentí un frío imprudente en mi columna. La enfermera me condujo hacia la habitación, una de las últimas y que, además, tenía una ventana bastante agradable. Parecía que el sol iba a seguirla mientras estuviera aquí.

—Yo me quedaré con ella todo lo que esté aquí —le hice saber y ella asintió.

—Puede avisarnos con el timbre, estaremos en la estación.

Asentí.

De inmediato sentí el sonido de sus monitores y el oxígeno; era inevitable recordar. Tuve que hacerme de toda mi fuerza para acercarme y entonces la vi, llena de cables, catéteres y sondas. Aún seguía pálida pero le habían peinado el cabello y puesto sus manos sobre las sábanas, como si se tratara de un personaje de cuento de hadas. Y así como la vi antes de entrar al quirófano, me seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Me senté a su lado, acercándome cuanto pude a la cama. Tomé su mano con cuidado, de la misma manera que lo hice la última vez que le dejé irse.

—Esta vez no voy a soltarla, no hasta que te canses de mí —susurré, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Besé su piel y me la llevé al rostro, imaginando que era ella quien lo hacía. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para recordar la forma en que me miraba cada vez que lo hacía y transportarme a ese sueño vívido de nosotros dos en el prado.

—Quiero creer que eras tú —le dije—, que esperabas a que te convenciera para quedarte —bromeé—. Creo que lo logré.

No respondía, solo movía su pecho con la cánula puesta en sus fosas nasales y una sonda entre los labios.

—¿Ahora esperas a que te convenza para que abras los ojos? —Sonreí con tristeza—. Soy capaz de hacerlo, tú lo sabes, solo tienes que buscarme, llevarme a ese lugar que tanto te gusta.

Besé sus dedos y luego los entrelacé con los míos, quebrándome frente a su inmovilidad.

—Estuve en casa para descansar, quería estar conectado con tu lado alegre y nuestro hogar me transporta a ello. Y sí, me entrometí en tu desordenado tocador. —Reí—. Señor Calabaza te extrañaba —le conté—, ¿puedes creer que estaba esperándote? —Se me escapó un quejido pero enseguida lo acallé, pasándome el antebrazo por el rostro—. ¿Y sabes quién te necesita aún más? Lizzie. No quería dormir sin ti, decía _mamá_ constantemente y lloraba, porque tú no estabas, mi amor. Nuestra hija te ama, te necesita devuelta, cariño, así como yo —murmuré—, Dios sabe cuánto.

Me perdí en la forma de su rostro, ovalado y terso, luego en su nariz respingada, en sus labios llenos, que antes eran carmesí y ahora se veían pálidos, en sus pestañas largas y oscuras, que solían chocar con mi piel cuando se acurrucaba junto a mí.

—No veo tus ojos abiertos desde esta mañana y ya lo extraño. Dime, ¿cómo le hago para aguantar más días? El médico dice que todo es incierto; al menos te quedaste con todos nosotros cuando la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera solo era un cincuenta por ciento. Quiero aferrarme a eso, dejar a un lado ese pesimismo y convertirme en lo que esperas, en ese gruñón que a pesar de todo logra levantarse ante la adversidad, asumiendo todo con positivismo. Así eres tú, mi amor.

Pasé mi mano libre por su rostro, sellando mi contemplación.

De pronto, dejé escapar el llanto.

—¿Recuerdas lo mucho que odio este lugar? Mis peores recuerdos me llevan aquí, en estas salas tan invasivas, donde la muerte se puede sentir en el aire. He estado tres veces aquí —susurré—, primero con mi hermana, donde sellé el odio por este sitio, luego por Todd, ¿te acuerdas? Te vi llorar y en ese momento no comprendí por qué dolía tanto, por qué verte tan frágil me hacía querer abrazarte y sostenerte hasta que todo pasara; estabas cambiando mi mundo hasta ese entonces, que ha pasado tanto tiempo, cuando me querías lejos por mis errores, porque para ti había sido suficiente. En esa segunda oportunidad me permití ahondar en el miedo, incluso llegué a pensar de qué manera podría regresar aquí, porque me parecía imposible volver a sufrir el inmenso dolor de perder a alguien de la manera en que perdí a mi hermana. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo estoy volviendo a sentir, esa vulnerabilidad, ese miedo que me come los huesos, ¿puedes creer qué es peor? Que si no logras sostenerte en lo que viene, no sabré cómo seguir, sé que no volveré a encontrarte y eso me aterra, Bells. Contigo sueño, cariño, contigo conocí quién era yo. Me niego a no volverte a ver sonreír, me rehúso a no repetir nuestras noches juntos, a verte reír cuando me ves bailar mientras cocino, a… —Sollocé y me cobijé junto a ella—. A estar solo mientras Lizzie aprende a caminar, a llevarla por primera vez a la escuela sin estar contigo, tomados de la mano, viéndola brincar mientras le decimos adiós por la tarde, a no tenerte conmigo mientras la vemos crecer y convertirse en una pequeña feliz. Te amo, Bella, no me moveré de aquí hasta verte salir de la puerta de este hospital, riendo y enviando al olvido este maldito infierno, porque lo harás, ¿cierto?, ¿te irás conmigo de la mano, bromeando por tu estadía cinco estrellas en este lugar, haciéndome preguntar por qué eres tan increíble? ¿Sosteniendo a Lizzie mientras acaricias su nariz con la tuya y le dices, como siempre, que la amas?

Me metí la mano al bolsillo y saqué el brazalete.

— _Como la eternidad a las estrellas, así te amo, así te siento_ —leí con dificultad por las lágrimas—. ¿Notaste lo que agregué? Es como el collar que te regalé pero… quise darle otro significado. Mira, tiene flores y… un barco.

Tragué y se lo posé en la mano, sabiendo que no podía ponérselo aún. Le cerré los dedos con suavidad y lo dejé ahí un momento.

—Está esperando por ti, mi amor, solo despierta, te lo suplico —susurré.

De pronto vi que las máquinas comenzaron a aumentar sus números y con ello miré a su rostro, del que caían lágrimas lentas y débiles.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —le pregunté, aumentando el volumen de mi voz—. Bells, cariño, aquí estoy, contigo, no me separaré ningún segundo, te lo prometo.

La imaginé con miedo, desesperada por despertar y quise abrazarla hasta quitarle esos pensamientos, sin embargo… no podía.

—Con permiso, señor —me dijo la enfermera, entrando para mirar los monitores—. He recibido una señal a la estación, permítame revisarla.

Ella notó que Bella había derramado unas lágrimas y me miró unos segundos para entonces volverse a los monitores, revisando las vías venosas al mismo tiempo y lo que parecía ser el catéter invasivo.

—Me escuchó, ¿no es así?

Bajó la mirada a Bella y suspiró.

—No lo sé pero podemos tener la esperanza —susurró—. Intente descansar, ella también lo necesita, al menos esta noche. Le avisaré al médico, con permiso.

Asentí.

—Sé que me escuchaste, aunque fueran unos segundos.

Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle lo último antes de aguardar en silencio y velar su noche.

—Te amo.

.

Desperté con el cuello y la espalda muy tensos. Frente a mí estaba otra enfermera, anotando algunos parámetros. Yo tenía a Bella de la mano, al parecer pasé toda la noche sosteniéndola sin moverme.

—Buenos días —me dijo la mujer.

—Buenos días —murmuré—. ¿Cómo está Bella?

Me dio una ligera sonrisa y la miró.

—Pasó una buena noche pero va a necesitar transfusión sanguínea —me comentó—. Es una chica muy fuerte.

—Lo es. —Besé su mano como buenos días y le corrí el flequillo de la mejilla.

La enfermera me miraba de la misma manera en que lo hizo la anterior, que fue testigo de mi despedida en la sala de urgencias.

—Se necesitan varios donantes y cuanto antes, por lo que sería ideal que toda su familia pudiera contribuir —me susurró.

Asentí de inmediato.

—Tendré que decirles a todos…

—Descuide, el médico ya se lo comentó al Sr. Swan y a sus hermanos.

—¿Estuvieron aquí? ¿Vieron a Bella?

Asintió.

—Muy temprano en la mañana. No quisieron despertarlo y usted parecía dormir muy profundo.

—¿Qué hora es? —Estaba bastante desorientado y lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era a Bella.

—Las once de la mañana, el periodo de visita ya comenzó, por lo que puede ir a comer algo, de seguro llegará alguien más para que quede tranquilo.

Justo en ese momento vi llegar a Alice, que venía un poco tímida como nunca. Al verme sonrió con el mismo semblante y entró con cuidado. Cuando contempló a Bella por primera vez sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, lo que me hizo suspirar. No era fácil.

—Lo siento —dijo, pasándose las manos por debajo de los ojos.

—No lo sientas —murmuré, abrazándola.

Necesitaba calor, especialmente el de ella, pues era lo único que me conectaba al amor, en especial por el que sentía por su madre.

—No quiero pensar cómo estás tú. —Elevó la mirada hacia mi rostro, recordándome la niña que aún era.

Tragué y me encogí ligeramente de hombros. No tenía respuestas ni calificativos.

La volvió a mirar y una nueva oleada de llanto la invadió.

—La vida es tan corta, tío, nunca debemos esperar hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

—Pero no es tarde, solo es un obstáculo que ella sabrá quitar de su camino, te lo aseguro —dije con convicción.

Me miró a los ojos y su llanto fue disminuyendo para entonces acercarse a ella con lentitud.

—¿Los demás ya están acá? ¿Mis padres…?

Alice suspiró de forma agónica y yo me acerqué, preocupado.

—Cuando tú te quedaste con ella, Jasper recibió una llamada desde el otro hospital —susurró—. Era por Renée, que había huido con Phil Dwyer.

Oh no, lo había olvidado debido a las noticias de Bella.

—Tú lo sabías.

—Sí, Leah me lo contó de primera fuente.

—Phil la había retenido, el lugar donde encontraron a Bella era la tienda de Renée, ¿habrá querido ir con ella? ¿Por qué?

Imaginé la desesperación que debió sentir para recurrir a su propia madre. Eran tantas preguntas, Dios mío pero solo ella podría darme las respuestas que necesitaba.

—No lo sé. Por alguna razón no quiso involucrarme.

—Quizá quería protegerte —susurró.

—Yo pude haberlo hecho, no habría… —Preferí callarme, la situación ya había pasado.

Alice respiró hondo.

—También debes saber que Renée está internada.

—Sí, también lo sé, y me enteré que ese maldito desgraciado vivió un infierno en la tierra antes de irse al infierno bajo nuestros pies.

—Todos los Swan están consternados.

—¿Cómo están los demás? Me preocupa Todd, finalmente es su madre.

—Él aún no sabe nada, ni de su hermana ni de su mamá, Charlie está en shock, me asusta mucho y, bueno, Emmett y Jasper son hombres adultos, pueden reponerse a todo esto que ha pasado —murmuró.

Me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento con Bella?

Asentí.

—Quizá te escuche.

Pestañeó y juntó sus manos en su regazo, sin saber cómo comenzar. Yo preferí salir un momento de la sala, aunado a la conversación que habíamos tenido y la necesidad por brindarles un rato a solas, así que me acerqué a Bella y le besé la frente, prometiéndole volver en un rato más. Yo tenía que ir con mi hija, pues necesitaba de mí, yo era su padre. Además, la extrañaba.

Casi al salir, escuché que tras la puerta de salida del servicio, mi madre hablaba con alguien.

—Me siento tan mal, Carlisle, me he llenado de recuerdos desde que estoy acá —decía—. Es como tener a mi hija en esa cama, tú sabes cuánto quiero a Bella.

La oí suspirar y yo frené mi camino, consciente de que escuchar tras las paredes no era correcto.

—Y veo a mi hijo y… —Suspiró de forma agónica—. Siento que no me quiere cerca, ya sabes… Gracias a Bella él me aceptaba mucho más.

Lizzie le comenzó a tocar el pelo y a vocalizar, lo que le hizo sonreír durante un segundo, mirándola con cariño.

—Cariño, debes entenderlo, ha pasado lejos de nosotros la mayoría de su vida, su único apoyo fue él mismo por años y ahora la única persona que puede tranquilizarlo está ahí, debatiéndose la vida. Además, sabes bien todo lo que pasó previo a esto, Bella…

—Lo sé —gimió—, si algo llega a pasarle me sentiré tan culpable. Pero también me asusta, porque sé que Edward no podrá soportar otra pérdida en su vida.

Apreté las manos y traspasé el umbral, haciéndoles notar mi presencia. Mi madre se pasó los dedos debajo de los ojos, calmándose.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludó mi padre, levantándose.

—Buenos días, papá. —Miré a Esme y entonces tragué—. Buenos días, mamá.

—Hola, hijo —murmuró—. ¿Cómo está?

Respiré hondo.

—Pasó una buena noche —les conté—, ha estado estable.

Vi genuina alegría en sus ojos, lo que me hizo bajar un poco la guardia.

—Gracias por estar acá —añadí—. Y por cuidar de Lizzie. ¿Pasó buena noche? ¿Se tomó el biberón?

Papá me pasó una mano por el hombro y mi madre sonrió con el llanto en las cuencas.

—Sí, solo lloró un poco. No quiere estar lejos de ti, llamaba a papá —me dijo ella.

—Pa-pa —llamó, moviendo sus deditos.

Me reí de forma genuina. Al tenerla conmigo, me recordaba mucho a Bella. Cuando la tomé, Lizzie se acurrucó y se mantuvo con un dedo en la boca, mirándome mientras me preguntaba por _mamá_.

—Ya podremos verla, cariño. —Le besé los cabellos—. Te lo prometo.

—Ahora, creo que iré a darme una vuelta mientras Alice está con ella. Me quedaré con Lizzie un momento. Gracias por todo.

Ellos asintieron y yo me marché. Justo al llegar al ascensor, Leah y Jacob salieron de él.

—Edward —exclamó mi amiga, abrazándome de inmediato.

—Qué bueno que están aquí —sostuve, recibiéndola con cariño.

Al separarnos, Jacob me esperaba para darme uno de sus abrazos fraternos. En el momento en que lo miré a los ojos, vi cuánto le entristecía toda esta situación. Jake quería mucho a Bella. Ambos me invitaron a beber un café abajo en la cafetería y yo acepté a duras penas, pues no quería separarme mucho de ella. Cuando nos sentamos, Leah alargó su mano para tocarme el brazo y mirarme preocupada, una actitud maternal e innata de ella, para luego hacerlo con Lizzie, que se quería llevar todo a la boca.

—Siento tanto lo que ocurrió, todo pasó muy rápido —dijo, sosteniendo la mirada con tristeza.

—Demasiado rápido —susurré de forma queda.

—¿Pudiste dormir algo? —inquirió Jacob.

—Un poco pero sabes lo que me cuesta estando acá.

—Elizabeth, ¿no?

Asentí.

Por un momento quise comentarles de ese sueño que tuve pero preferí callar.

Le di vueltas al café por un largo rato, totalmente en silencio, me sentía torpe para hablar.

—Quisimos venir para apoyarte y para contarte lo que ha estado ocurriendo.

Subí la mirada hacia ellos, interesado.

—¿Se ha sabido algo más de lo que pasó? Tengo tantas preguntas.

Jake suspiró y se apoyó la barbilla contra el puño, mirando con melancolía.

—Sí, Renée Swan dio testimonio —me contestó ella.

Me sorprendí.

—Creí que ella estaba…

—Recobró el sentido pero tiene muchas quemaduras —susurró—. De cualquier modo, ha servido mucho para entender lo que ocurrió, ella parece muy lúcida, por tanto, hemos conservado el testimonio.

—¿Qué dijo?

Leah suspiró y Jake se quedó mirando la taza humeante.

—La buscó y luego de eso, fue precisamente a la tienda para verla.

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber qué decir.

—Llegó desesperada, Phil la estaba amenazando.

—¿De qué manera la amenazaba? Si eso ocurrió, debió ir contigo… o conmigo. —Tragué, pensando en por qué no lo hizo—. Yo pude haber hecho algo.

Jake suspiró y me miró con seriedad.

—¿Viste a alguien siguiéndote? —me preguntó él.

Me puse a pensar en eso, recordando algo que llamara la atención, y entonces asentí.

—Había alguien cerca justo cuando ella me llamó y no contestó. Era un hombre de Phil, ¿no?

Leah asintió.

—Renée nos contó que llegó desesperada porque estaba amenazándola con hacerte daño a ti y a su hija. Fue en ese momento que Charlotte la usó para amedrentarla.

No contesté durante un rato, imaginando la angustia que debió sentir en esos momentos.

—No sabemos qué fue lo que le dijo Phil a Bella pero suponemos que quería evadir la justicia sabiendo que ella tenía contacto conmigo, pudo amenazarla con eso y Bella no encontró nada mejor que ir tras su madre, la persona que mejor conoce a Phil.

—Pero, ¿por qué? De haber sabido eso, yo habría corrido por encontrarla, ¡demonios! —gruñí—. No me lo dijo, no te lo dijo a ti, ¡sabía que ir tras su madre iba a ser un error! Si tan solo se hubiera quedado conmigo…

Cerré los ojos un momento, intentando evadir el dolor que me provocaba figurarme aquel momento.

—Amigo, las cosas suceden por algo, lo sabes bien —me dijo Jacob.

—¿Y cuál es el fin de esta situación? ¿Que la pierda y ya? —inquirí con los dientes apretados—. Aún no despierta y no sé si me reconocerá en el momento en que lo haga o si cerrará los ojos definitivamente. No puedo pensar coherentemente ahora, sabes cómo funciono con el miedo.

Los dos me miraron con tristeza y asintieron.

—Bella estaba desesperada, eso sí puedo asegurarlo —murmuró Leah.

Boté el aire y me pasé una mano por la frente, aguardando la calma.

—Sí, lo estaba.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en mil preguntas.

—Edward, no sé si lo sabías, pero también descubrimos algunas conversaciones entre… tu hermano y Phil.

Apreté la mandíbula al volver a recordarlo.

—Lo sabías —susurró.

Jacob frunció el ceño, lo que significaba que Leah no se lo había contado.

—¿Ethan Cullen? —inquirió, muy sorprendido.

Leah asintió en respuesta mientras yo pensaba en ese momento.

—Lo supo Bella en un primer momento y luego nos lo contó —susurré.

—Estoy absorto —respondió mi mejor amigo.

—Sí, Ethan no era la persona que creíamos que era —siguió su esposa—, estaba más implicado de lo que creíamos, finalmente Phil apareció gracias a él…

No seguí escuchando, de pronto me puse a analizar todas las palabras de Leah, especialmente las últimas.

.

Luego de terminarme el café, mis amigos decidieron que era momento de que yo regresara. Me desearon un buen día, esperando tener noticias alentadoras en lo que quedaba por luchar. Jake prometió dedicarse a seguir con mi proyecto mientras yo me ausentaba, situación que iba a darse hasta que Bella se recuperara, pues no iba a dejarla sola y eso era una promesa.

No tardé en regresar pero ahora con la cabeza llena de pensamientos respecto a Ethan. Mis padres se marcharon con Lizzie, a quien le prometí verla mañana y decirle que la amaba mucho. Al llegar a la habitación, Bella estaba con una de las enfermeras, que como ya se estaba haciendo rutina, estaba comprobando su estado a la espera de alguna mejora.

—¿Cómo está? —le pregunté, entrando con calma.

Ella me miró y sonrió, pero a modo de disculpa.

—Está taquicárdica, el médico regresará más tarde —susurró.

Suspiré y luego bajé la mirada.

—¿Cree que despertará? —insistí en un impulso desesperado por respuestas.

Bajó la mirada a Bella y suspiró.

—Aún no lo sabemos, Sr. Cullen, solo debe tener fe en que así será, imagino que ella la habría tenido.

Me reí por lo bajo a pesar de la angustia.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

Sonrió.

—Intuición —fue lo único que contestó.

La enfermera siguió inspeccionando y en un movimiento sin intención movió la sábana por accidente, destapando la herida postoperatoria en el abdomen de Bella. Pestañeé, observando el parche y recordando la sangre que salía con furia de ahí. De haberme demorado Bella no estaría conmigo y eso no dejaba de darme vueltas.

" _Finalmente Phil apareció gracias a él_ ", recordé.

Ethan.

Y sí, fue por él que Bella estaba ahora aquí, ¿no? Él lo facilitó todo.

Apreté la mandíbula y miré a la enfermera.

—Tengo que irme un momento, ¿puedo confiar en usted?

Ella pestañeó.

—Claro, puede ir tranquilo.

Miré a Bella antes de tomar mi abrigo y me acerqué a ella para besar su frente como era mi costumbre.

—Tengo que hacerlo, cariño —le susurré.

Me metí a mi coche y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Tomé el manubrio con las manos tensas y manejé raudo hacia mi destino. Una vez que estuve ahí no lo pensé ni dos veces, di mi nombre y pedí una visita, sentándome con la espalda rígida tras el vidrio y con el teléfono en mano. Cuando lo vi aparecer apreté la mandíbula y me contuve, manteniendo la mirada fija en su persona.

—Hola, hermano —susurró.

Se veía fatal, quizá no había dormido en días y estaba más delgado.

—No me digas así —espeté con toda la calma que pude dejar escapar en mi estado.

Suspiró.

—¿Viniste a discutir? Pues la verdad no tengo ganas, suficiente tuve con la visita de nuestros padres y mi abogado.

Entrecerré mis ojos y me tragué la rabia para hablar.

—¿Sabes por qué vine? ¿Te imaginas por qué? Mírame, Ethan.

Él lo hizo con evidente vergüenza, porque sabía sus crímenes, sabía que era un maldito delincuente.

—Es por Bella —solté.

Se puso muy serio.

—¿Se han separado? ¿Te ha dicho algo malo? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por muy extraño que parezca, habría preferido eso.

Tragó.

—¿Le pasó algo a Bella? —me preguntó, genuinamente preocupado, lo que aumentó mi rabia y mis ganas de explotar.

Me reí y luego arrugué la expresión, bajando la mirada hacia el teléfono, que temblaba entre mis manos.

—Le dispararon —proferí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una mezcla entre furia, desesperación y dolor.

Ethan sostuvo el teléfono con fuerza y entonces jadeó.

—Fueron Charlotte y Phil. La asustaron primero, ¿sabes por qué? Porque iban a arrestarlo, ¿te das cuenta de eso? Y tú lo orillaste a nuestras vidas —murmuré.

Tragó y pestañeó, comprendiendo todo lo que estaba diciéndole. Lo sabía, por supuesto, asumía que era su culpa.

—¿Cómo está ella? Edward, dímelo…

—¿Que cómo está? ¿De verdad quieres saber? —Las palabras me salían a jirones debido a mis dientes apretados—. Bella está grave, debatiéndose la vida. ¿Sabes qué significa? Que quizá logres tu cometido, separarme de ella.

Comenzó a negar y yo me acerqué al vidrio.

—¿Estás feliz ahora? —le pregunté aguantándome las lágrimas—. Felicidades, Ethan, finalmente tu plan pueda rendir frutos, porque además, ¿sabes que es lo mejor de toda esta basura? Phil está muerto.

Abrió los ojos, horrorizado.

—Murió huyendo y nunca pagará todo este daño que nos ha hecho. Al menos tú estás vivo y estaré esperando a que al menos tengas esto en tu cabeza hasta el final de tus días.

—Edward, yo nunca quise…

—¡Me importa una mierda! —le grité. Luego respiré hondo y miré al lado, por si llamaba la atención. Entonces proseguí—: ¿Nunca quisiste? Tengo a la mujer que amo debatiéndose la vida gracias a ti, maldito miserable, todo por tu capricho, por esa obsesión desmedida y malévola. No sabes cuánto quiero traspasar este vidrio que nos separa y poder arrancarte la garganta. A la mierda que seas mi puto hermano, no sabes cuánto te odio, por arruinarme la vida y estar a punto de cagármela por siempre. No te bastó con habernos separado en el momento en que necesitábamos hablar, sino que usaste todas tus bajezas para hacer que ella desconfiara de mí —fui bajando la voz—, no pudiste y míranos ahora, piensa en Bella y en el dolor que me causaste, porque no podré soportar si ella se va. Lo peor es que no soy solo yo, tenemos una hija de apenas ocho meses, jodido idiota. Si Bella… —Tragué, intentando respirar—. Si Bella se va de mi vida, también quedará a la deriva una pequeña que necesita a su madre. Espero que vivas con eso por siempre, Ethan, y tal como te lo dije en su momento, estás muerto para mí, yo ya no tengo hermanos.

Lo último que vi mientras apretaba el teléfono hasta querer reventar el plástico entre mis dedos, golpearlo contra el vidrio hasta hacerlo trizar y llegar a él, fue su expresión acongojada y al borde de quebrarse. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol y pensar en mi familia para poder levantarme de la silla y dejar caer el teléfono, darme la vuelta y marcharme, luego de echar toda mi rabia y mis deseos de culpar a quien sea con tal de quitarme esta agonía que no me dejaba respirar.

—Al menos vivirás con eso todo lo que resta de ti —susurré, alejándome cuanto pude de este podrido lugar.

.

Vi la sangre saliendo por el catéter, insertado en una de mis venas. La enfermera tarareaba una canción mientras rellenaba mis datos y enviaba el formulario. Mientras esperaba miré el calendario, sorprendido y medio preocupado del paso de los días.

Bella llevaba cuatro días sin despertar y yo no dejaba el hospital desde ese entonces. Las únicas veces que aceptaba marcharme era para ducharme, cambiar mi ropa y ocuparme de Lizzie, quien solo estaba en paz cuando me encontraba yo. No aceptaba mucho de los demás, como si estuviera irritada gran parte del tiempo.

Velar sus días y sus noches se había convertido en mi rutina y yo esperaba pacientemente porque sus ojos pudieran abrirse pero eso no ocurría. Día a día seguían cerrados y yo estaba a la espera como poseso. La única manera de saber si todo iba a mejorar era volviendo a ver sus ojos achocolatados.

La verdad, las llamadas para Bella eran bastantes, al igual que los regalos. Trace había querido venir pero la tristeza no le permitió entrar a la habitación. Incluso Tanya había estado aquí.

Hoy Bella se veía más rosada, lo que me tenía inmensamente feliz. Estuve cerca de una hora acariciando su mejilla, pasando mi dedo por su suave piel. Luego bajé la mirada, entristecido al fin y al cabo porque seguía sin tener esa calidez que me recordaba su vigor lleno de vitalidad.

—Hola, Edward —me saludó Sue, que no venía sola, sino con Todd.

Pestañeé y sonreí con sinceridad por primera vez en todos estos días.

El pequeño miraba con los ojos enrojecidos, dispuesto con total madurez para su edad para enfrentar la realidad de su hermana. Al verme también sonrió, porque quizá yo le recordaba esas épocas felices en las que él, Bella y yo íbamos por ahí dispuestos a reír.

—Hola, pequeño —susurré, levantándome de la silla para abrazarlo.

Todd sostuvo sus brazos en mi cuello y lo tomé con fuerza para acercarlo de manera más cómoda a Bella, que parecía dormir, usando aún esa sonda en su nariz.

—Hola, Sue —la saludé también, triste de verla sostenerse para no romper a llorar.

—Nos dieron solo unos pocos minutos, Todd no puede estar mucho tiempo aquí —contó—. ¿Cómo estás?

No supe qué contestarle, porque por una parte sentía una esperanza por cada día que pasaba y ella seguía conmigo, pero también sentía miedo, especialmente en las noches, cuando dormía y soñaba que la perdía. Cada día que pasaba era una lucha, que finalmente necesitaba terminar, con ella viva, reconociéndome, viviendo la vida que queríamos y deseábamos antes de que todo esto pasara.

—Aún no responde —susurró ella, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—Ha recuperado buena porción del volumen que perdió pero simplemente no responde. El médico teme que la hemorragia haya afectado más de algún órgano, en especial su sistema nervioso central —susurré, enfrentándome a la idea.

Ella pestañeó y no pude contener las lágrimas.

—Por eso Charlie no quiso decirme nada.

Cerré los ojos y me sostuve para no asustar a Todd, que miraba a su hermana con una mezcla de duda, tristeza y miedo.

—¿Chocolate está durmiendo? —me preguntó con la voz muy baja.

Asentí, obligándome a sonreír.

—Bella… está muy cansada y aún no puede recuperar sus energías.

—¿Cuándo despertará? —Sonaba muy triste—. La extraño mucho, no ha ido a casa ni me ha llamado, ¿por qué duerme tanto? ¿Le duele algo?

Miré a Sue, que se tapaba la boca mientras sostenía aún lágrimas.

—No lo sé, Todd, pero mientras puedes decirle que la quieres, quizá te escuche y finalmente despierte —dije en un hilo de voz.

Asintió y yo lo acerqué cuanto pude, limitando las distancias.

—Te amo, Chocolate, abre tus ojitos, ¿sí? —le susurró con una dulzura muy peculiar. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente y la acarició—. Tío Edward está muy triste, también papá, Sue, nuestros hermanos y todos quienes te queremos. Te extraño, por favor.

De pronto dejó llevarse por el llanto y yo lo abracé, cerrando los ojos y sin saber qué hacer. Sue me miró y miró al techo para poder respirar y sopesar el dolor.

—Todo estará bien, Todd, pasará —le dije al oído.

—Quiero que despierte —insistió, tomándome del cuello.

—Lo sé, yo también.

Finalmente, cuando logró calmarse, lo dejé reposar sobre la silla, él se despidió junto con Sue y se marcharon, dejándonos nuevamente solos.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, una voz llamó mi atención mientras me debatía entre seguir despierto o dejarme ir con Morfeo. La verdad, había pasado una muy mala noche, pues los monitores de Bella no estaban del todo bien y no pude pegar ojo de manera tranquila.

—No quería interrumpirte —dijo Jasper, entrando con cuidado.

—Descuida, de todos modos prefiero quedarme despierto.

Asintió.

—Tus padres han estado esperándote todo el día, quizá sería bueno que fueras a hablar con ellos, están angustiados.

Suspiré.

—Sabes que me siento más cómodo aquí.

—Lo sé pero te ves muy agotado y la verdad, me siento muy mal de verte así, Bella no querría que gastes todas tus energías así, por ningún motivo le gustaría verte mal, ya sabes lo que diría.

La miré y sonreí, imaginando su respuesta.

—¿Sabes qué me diría?

También sonrió, esperando a que le dijera.

—Que ya estoy en edad para estar cansándome y posteriormente señalaría una cana inexistente solo para molestarme —susurré con nostalgia.

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y se acercó a la cama.

—Qué boba, extraño tanto su risa.

—Yo también —respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo decidí que era momento de dejarlos solos, como era mi costumbre.

En el pasillo exterior estaban mis padres junto a Alice, quienes estaban esperándome, parecían ansiosos por hablar conmigo, entusiasta de verme por fin tomando un poco de aire.

—Te ves muy cansado —destacó mi sobrina.

—Tú esposo ya me lo dijo —susurré con seriedad.

Hizo un mohín y miró a mi madre, que arqueaba las cejas sin parar.

—¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu sobrina y te pones a descansar un poco? Podemos acompañarte a casa. Lizzie quiere verte —añadió ella.

—Tu madre tiene razón, no has comido en todo el día y has estado en esa silla sagradamente. Bella estará con Alice y su hermano, todo estará bien —afirmó papá, tocándome el hombro—. Cocinaré yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Suspiré y finalmente asentí, porque a quién quería engañar, moría por una pequeña siesta.

No me subía al coche de mis padres jamás y eso era mucho decir. Me sentía muy raro, como si hubiera retrocedido más de veinte años atrás. En el primer momento en que puse la cabeza en el asiento mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y me mantuve dormido durante todo el viaje.

Fue mi madre quien me despertó, mirándome con la puerta abierta esperando a que saliera. Su mirada estaba más dulce que de costumbre, lo que significaba que estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien pero de alguna forma eso me irritaba un poco.

Hoy estaba más malhumorado que nunca.

Si bien, quería estar solo como acostumbraba, acepté que se acercaran a casa. Cuando abrí la puerta Señor Calabaza emergió de golpe, como si aún esperase que llegase con ella de la mano, como ya se había vuelto nuestra rutina. Casi podía imaginar su desilusión de verme solo.

—¡Oh! Qué sorpresa —exclamó madre, un tanto asustada por la aparición tan repentina.

—Aún la espera —susurré.

Mi madre no contestó y papá apretó los labios porque tampoco sabía qué decir, o eso pensé.

Yo dejé colgado mi abrigo y caminé hacia la sala mientras me restregaba los ojos, súbitamente pesados, como si tuviera un puñado de piedras en cada uno. Rebecca vino con Lizzie, que enseguida me llamó. Esta vez de verla sin nosotros me hizo sentir tan culpable que enseguida la abracé.

—Iba a darle un baño, Sr. Cullen —dijo Rebecca.

—Lo haré yo, descuida. Además de esposo, soy papá y Elizabeth me necesita —respondí, sonriéndole.

Me giré para pedirle a mis padres que me dejaran a solas, que ya había suficiente para preocuparse por mí pero los vi muy entusiastas por hacerme algo de comer y mis fuerzas se fueron a pique. Preferí callar e ir a la habitación para calentarla y preparar la bañera amarilla de mi hija. Aún recordaba la primera vez que Bella la vio y brincó como posesa, entusiasta por el color, dando bailes furtivos con su vientre redondo.

Suspiré, tan nostálgico que dolía.

Puse a Lizzie sobre la cama y le sonreí. En cuanto me la devolvió, fui jugando con ella, devolviendo poco a poco mi alma al interior. Quizá la frase de Bella tenía algo de razón, mi hija tenía una parte de ella y eso significaba que siempre la tendría conmigo, no importaba cuando ni cómo.

—Te pareces tanto a ella —susurré, dándole una caricia en la nariz y luego yendo hasta su vientre redondo.

Elizabeth rio y yo aproveché de grabar su felicidad e inocencia.

—¿A quién extrañas? ¿A mamá?

—Ma-ma.

—Así es, cariño. —Le di un último beso en sus cabellos y la tomé conmigo, grabándonos mientras saludábamos.

Sería un regalo para Bella.

Bañé a mi hija en silencio, cuidando que el agua estuviera a buen nivel. Ella hacía fuertes sonidos y constantemente me hacía reír. Sin embargo, tenía la manía de mirar hacia adelante, acostumbrado a que estuviera en el umbral de la puerta, mirando cómo jugábamos o pasábamos juntos.

—Te extraño, mi Flor de Colores —susurré.

Cuando terminé de vestirla, Rebecca entró y me instó a que me diera una ducha para descansar, así ella llevaría a mi hija con sus abuelos.

Frente al espejo, ya desnudo, vi mi rostro cansado y marchito como nunca lo había visto, me sentía tan diferente y mis ojos me lo decían, opacos y desvaídos. Me toqué la quijada y me topé con mi barba ya crecida; no tenía ganas de afeitarme. Bajo la regadera mis pensamientos iban y venían. Intentaba mantener mi mente en blanco pero era complejo, parecía que algo aquí dentro quisiera mantenerse ocupado en todos los recuerdos.

Al salir de la habitación, vi a mis padres ayudándome a limpiar, con la mesa ya puesta para mí.

Suspiré.

—No necesitan hacer esto —murmuré.

Ellos notaron mi presencia y se giraron a contemplarme. Papá pestañeó, porque sabía que era cierto pero mamá bajó la mirada.

—Queremos verte bien —exclamó él, corriendo la silla para que me sentara.

—Sabes que eso no es posible con esto.

Asintió.

—Pero al menos te mantendrás fuerte, por Bella.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello húmedo y entonces mi atención se fue a mi hija, sentada en su silla. Ya estaba comenzando a llorar, así que la sostuve en mis brazos y se calmó.

—Quería hacerlo por tu bien —respondió ella.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por mi bien? ¿Me ves bien?

—No tengo la culpa de lo que ocurrió. No quites tu rabia conmigo.

—Edward, por favor, tu madre tiene razón, no es nuestra culpa lo que está ocurriendo, sabes cuánto nos duele, quiero a Bella como si fuera mi hija.

Tragué, porque tenían razón.

—Sí, es cierto pero no puedo sobrellevar la idea de que mi propio hermano acercó a ese hombre a la vida de Bella y que por él ella está ahí, inconsciente, y que por poco la pierdo entre mis brazos. —Mi voz se quebró y con ello mis ojos se sintieron escocidos por el dolor.

Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó con las manos en el pecho.

—Tú sabes que tengo mucha culpa, en especial porque apoyé a Renata en su momento. No dejo de pensar en mis errores con Bella a pesar de que el último tiempo ella y yo estábamos bien.

Asentí.

—Yo también cometí errores con esa mujer en nuestras vidas. Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya la perdoné.

Se quedó un momento en silencio.

—¿Por qué siento que llevo años sin saber ese secreto que había respecto a ella? ¿Por qué… siento que no me has contado todo? —preguntó.

Miré a mi padre y él asintió de forma breve, como si me dijera "es el momento de que lo hagas, merece saberlo". Así sepultaría todo de una buena vez.

—Sé que he sido una madre muy controladora, que estuve cegada, que las cosas no las tomaba de la manera correcta. Pero también debes asumir que durante mucho tiempo te has encargado de encerrarte en ti mismo, ¡no me diste la oportunidad de conocerte! Nunca exteriorizaste lo que te ocurría, incluso cuando tu hermana estaba con nosotros, ¿cómo esperabas que comprendiera lo que ocurría? Cariño… Ya no tengo a Elizabeth, no tengo a Ethan… eres el único que tengo conmigo. —Su voz se quebró y yo flaqueé.

Su llanto se hizo inminente y con ello papá tuvo que acercarse.

Tragué, de pronto recordando a Bella y sus palabras de aliento porque le dijera la verdad, sus ojos brillantes insistiendo en que me abriera para ella, porque ¿a quién quería engañar?, tenía el superpoder de no juzgar tan fácil como lo hacía yo. Me dolía tanto pensar en ella, en ese ímpetu por hacerme mejor, aun cuando las cosas muchas veces se ponían en su contra.

—Papá, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas, por favor? —pedí.

Madre lo miró, muy sorprendida, porque sabía que su esposo conocía la situación pero no dijo más. Él asintió, apretando los labios. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, le indiqué a mi madre que se sentara en el sofá y yo la seguí con Lizzie quedándose dormida en mi pecho. Señor Calabaza se acercó, y como si notara el dolor y la intriga, posó su hocico cerca de mí de forma confortable. Sonreí de manera débil.

Comencé a hablar de forma pausada, recordando cada momento como si fuera ayer. Hasta hace un tiempo el mero hecho de hacerlo me habría costado un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, ahora parecía parte del pasado, un recuerdo que aún quedaba pero que no causaba el mismo efecto. Fui verdaderamente franco, soltando cada uno de los detalles. Madre me oía muy atenta y nerviosa, sin interrumpir, consciente de que estaba diciendo la verdad. En el instante en que se enteró del engaño de Renata, sus ojos dieron un fulgor y lanzó un jadeo, el que interrumpió luego poniéndose una mano contra los labios. Sus cejas se arquearon y finalmente bajó la mirada, sin poder creerlo.

—Era mi socio —sonreí con pesar.

—Paul —susurró, porque sí lo conocía.

Asentí.

—Luego de eso me quitó todo y usó el proyecto para ella.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Por eso quedaste sin nada… Esa mujer me mantuvo muy tonta por esos años, y aunque yo no sabía lo que te hizo, la manera en la que trató a Bella tantas veces me hizo conocer su interior.

—Tú sabes que me volví más frío, eso ocurre cuando envían a la basura tus deseos por querer. Creí que nunca iba a sentir algo como el primer amor, algo más fuerte, incomparable…

—Hasta que Bella llegó —me interrumpió, con el llanto aguardado en su garganta.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

—Cuando vi a Bella por primera vez me quedé… —Suspiré—. Era tan alegre, tan luminosa, tan…

—Diferente a todas —volvió a interrumpir.

Asentí.

—Cuando volví a verla, siendo la cuñada de mi propia sobrina, quise actuar de manera correcta pero no pude, madre, algo en mí la necesitaba, después de años sentí algo tan diferente e incomparable que me hacía actuar sin conciencia. Nunca había sentido algo similar, era tan extraño, tan fuerte, tan intenso… No era la primera vez que comenzaba a amar pero sí la primera vez que lo hice de una manera tan fuerte, pasional e impactante como ahora. Me enamoré de Bella como si mi vida la hubiera esperado por años, sé que es difícil de entender pero en cuanto me topé con sus ojos supe que no iba a olvidarla nunca más. Fui consciente de mis sentimientos y temí, por todas las implicancias, tú ya sabes eso.

Sus ojos verdes parecían quietos en mí, brillando a la par de la luz de la sala.

—Tardé mucho tiempo en confesarle que la amaba y ella tomó mis miedos de la manera incorrecta, porque cuando supo que Renata existía creyó lo mismo que tú, que aún la quería.

Arqueó las cejas una vez más y cerró los ojos.

—Edward, hijo, perdóname —exclamó de pronto, lo que me sorprendió—, por haber actuado tan mal desde un principio. Yo te amo profundamente y eres el único hijo que tengo conmigo ahora, no quiero perderte. Sé que he sido una tirana y te he pedido y exigido más de lo que merezco. Lo siento, por no pensar en ti y no pensar en ella.

Le creía, veía su afán por ser sincera y mejorar las cosas.

—Claro que te perdono, mamá.

Besé su frente y ella me abrazó, cobijándome como hace muchísimos años atrás.

—Tengo miedo, mamá, tanto que no sé sobrellevarlo. Cuando estoy con ella siento que todo mejorará pero cuando me alejo revivo ese momento en que la vi ensangrentada y pienso en lo que habría ocurrido de no haber llegado a tiempo. ¿Cuánto habría tardado en irse de mi vida? Quizá una hora, no lo sé, lo único que sí sé es que si la pierdo sé que no podré querer a nadie como lo hice con Bella.

—Ha sido un camino demasiado largo, es injusto que se escape de mis manos.

Me acarició el cabello y fue inevitable que cerrara los ojos, dejando ir sentimientos rotos en su calor.

—No te veía así desde que tu hermana se fue de nuestras vidas. Bella realmente cambió tu mundo, ¿no es así?

—Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida —susurré.

Suspiró.

—Despertará, cariño, lo hará.

Me separé para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué haré si…?

—No pasará, porque haremos lo posible, en cuanto despierte la dejaremos en las mejores manos, mejorará, hijo, y eso lo sabes, muy internamente lo sabes.

Cerré los ojos y asentí, aferrándome al optimismo que Bella instauró en mí todas las veces que pudo.

Madre y yo nos quedamos en silencio, sumidos en nuestros propios sentimientos, pensando en nosotros y evidentemente en Bella. A los minutos llegó papá, irrumpiendo con cuidado, tanteando el terreno. Yo le sonreí de forma queda, permitiendo que pasara y sin más se acercó a mí para darme un fuerte abrazo.

—Debías ser sincero, hijo —me susurró al oído.

No contesté pero asentí. A los segundos se separó y besó a mi madre, que tenía el maquillaje arruinado por las lágrimas. Nos quedamos junto a Lizzie, intentando lidiar con el dolor mientras contemplábamos su inocencia.

Ella nos hacía olvidar un poco el caos.

.

Día número siete. Incertidumbre, angustia, inquietud.

Mis padres habían estado averiguando por el mejor especialista para Bella; la situación estaba desesperándome y el miedo a ratos insistía en paralizarme. Sin embargo, cuando estaba frente a ella, mi mundo daba un giro inmenso y volvía a sentir optimismo y fe de que todo podría salir bien.

Era un día fascinantemente bello. Demasiado. Había dormido con Lizzie y nos habíamos grabado mientras sonreíamos, llamando a mamá. La extrañaba cada día más y no había manera de que se calmara por las noches si no era en mis brazos, juntándola fuertemente junto a mí mientras nos envolvíamos en la ropa de Bella.

Tomé la mano de mi Flor de Colores y se la besé mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Ella quiere verte —murmuré, mirándola—. Extraña mucho a mamá.

Saqué mi móvil y busqué los videos que habíamos hecho juntos.

—Mira, está tan hermosa —le dije—. No deja de vocalizar. ¿Crees que sea una cantante?

Me reí.

—Cada día se parece más a ti. No deja de sonreír cuando le nombro a mamá, ¿sabes? Ella… ella te espera, cariño. —Mi voz se quebró—. Tanto como yo.

Besé su frente y cerré mis ojos mientras apretaba su mano junto a la mía.

—Quédate conmigo, mi amor, por favor quédate —gemí—. Lizzie y yo te necesitamos. Nuestra hija te espera, lo hace todos los días.

Me acomodé a su lado, mirando sus facciones preciosas y pacíficas, hasta que sentí cómo poco a poco apretaba mi mano con suavidad.

Sonreí, volviendo en sí.

—Bella, mi amor —exclamé, riéndome con soltura mientras lloraba de dicha—. ¿Estás reaccionando?

Estaba tan… esperanzado. No podía creerlo.

Noté que pasaba una enfermera desde el otro lado.

—¡Enfermera! —grité.

Ella se metió a la habitación, mirándome preocupada.

—Ha movido los dedos.

Levantó sus cejas.

—Llamaré al médico. Vendrá enseguida.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me volví a sentar a su lado y le besé las manos, esperando lo que los médicos tenían por decir.

.

—Dr. Khals, mucho gusto —dijo.

—Mucho gusto.

—Tenemos sorpresas, ¿verdad?

Se acercó a Bella y comenzó a examinarla bajo mi atenta mirada.

—Es difícil precisar a qué se deba el movimiento de sus dedos. No quiero ilusionarlo, Sr. Cullen.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Es posible que solo sea un reflejo involuntario…

—Estaba mostrándole videos de nuestra hija, no creo que sea un reflejo involuntario —susurré.

Apretó los labios y asintió.

—Haremos más análisis. De todos modos, le traeré resultados mañana.

Asentí y dejé de escuchar, de pronto muy desilusionado.

.

Los nuevos expertos eran los mejores del país. Mis padres habían localizado a todos sus contactos con tal de llegar a ellos. Por las noches y a escondidas, leía artículos científicos respecto a la situación clínica de Bella, buscando la manera de calmar la ansiedad pero… esta aumentaba sin remedio. Quería respuestas y verla nuevamente abrir sus ojos.

—Buenos días, Sr. Cullen —me saludó el Dr. Khals, que venía con el nefrólogo experto.

Había sido contactados por un viejo amigo de mi padre, un cardiólogo de la ciudad. Llegaron a ver a Bella luego de algunos exámenes. Charlie estaba conmigo, a la espera, siempre en silencio.

—Buenos días —susurré.

—Sr. Swan, un placer.

El padre de Bella tendió su mano, saludando de forma calma mientras esperaba.

—Estuvimos revisando los exámenes —comentó él—. ¿El neurólogo ya los revisó?

Asentí.

—La Dra. Davidson ya dio la respuesta, no concluye directamente, por lo que solo resta esperar —respondí.

Asintió, sin expresión mientras leía los exámenes.

—Tal como pensaba, la hipoperfusión de Isabella fue crítica, por lo que aún la posibilidad de secuelas es muy importante de tener en cuenta —señaló él, mirando al nefrólogo, el Dr. Amun Nasser.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en el estómago pero no me removí, tenía que afrontarlo. Charlie apretó las manos e hizo lo mismo que yo, manteniéndose en silencio.

—Si bien, la acidosis fue compensada, Isabella aún puede perder los riñones —añadió el Dr. Nasser, mirando con seriedad.

—¿Los dos? —inquirí en voz baja.

Asintió.

—La insuficiencia renal aguda se mantiene en vilo, necesitamos más estudios. Podría ser ideal la búsqueda de un donante, especialmente si…

—Yo puedo hacerlo —exclamé de inmediato.

—¿Tú? —Charlie me miró, pasmado.

—Por supuesto que sí —dije—. Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Sr. Cullen, hay que hacer estudios, la compatibilidad es…

—Lo sé pero mientras pueda yo lo haré —enfaticé.

El nefrólogo asintió y siguió revisando los demás estudios, mientras Charlie insistió en mirarme.

—Bella tiene hermanos que podrían…

—Charlie, me haría feliz si esto sirve para que ella esté mejor —afirmé.

Pestañeó, súbitamente perplejo.

—La restitución de la volemia no provocó ningún daño en las zonas distales —destacó el especialista—. El sistema digestivo, especialmente el intestino, no presentó necrosis, por lo que, si Isabella llega a despertar, podrá restituir su función. Ahora bien, la arritmia que fue desencadenada posterior a su episodio…

No seguí escuchando, estaba ido y un tanto pensativo. Los dejé solos y ellos solo me miraron, conscientes de que las noticias seguían siendo agridulces para mí. Me devolví hacia la habitación y me quedé un momento mirándola, respirando, al menos, como si durmiera.

—Ojalá fuera así —susurré.

Luego de unos minutos, fue Charlie quien penetró en la habitación. Miré por detrás del hombro pero me quedé en silencio, como era rutina.

—No tienes por qué dar una respuesta rápida frente a la situación de Bella, hay que pensarlo muy bien —señaló, mirando a su hija con tristeza.

—No tengo que pensarlo, si por mí fuera le daría mi vida o mi aliento con tal de verla bien otra vez —confesé.

Charlie suspiró.

—Bella no querría eso. Quizá sea raro de mi parte decirlo pero Bella sería feliz de saber que, al menos, tú te encuentras vivo para poder cumplir tus anhelos y cuidar de mi nieta.

Lo miré, ahora siendo yo el sorprendido de sus palabras.

—Digamos que ya viví años suficientes para hacerlo, a Bella aún le queda mucho.

—Muchos daríamos todo por Bella, Edward, yo me quitaría el corazón si eso fuese posible, que tú lo hagas y eso funcionara solo la haría infeliz —murmuró—. Es a ti a quien eligió después de todo y tú quien la has acompañado cuanto has podido.

Tragué.

—Si Bella pierde sus riñones yo quiero ayudarla, puedo vivir con uno, ¿no?

Se quedó otro buen rato mirándome pero sin más se volvió hacia su hija.

Esta tarde, Charlie se quedó junto a ella y yo preferí darles el espacio, además de necesitarlo. Como Lizzie dormía plácidamente, decidí dejarla con sus abuelos, que con ella parecían verse más repuestos de todo lo que había sucedido y decidí darme una vuelta en coche mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi costumbre, hasta que me puse a revivir las preguntas que aún no olvidaba. Odiaba las incertidumbres.

En un instante, y preso del impulso, manejé hacia el hospital donde Renée estaba hospitalizada, quien, a propósito, aún no mejoraba del todo. No sé por qué razón finalmente ese impulso me llevó tan lejos y no supe cómo contestarme hasta que la vi, acostada en la cama.

Estaba… irreconocible.

Pasé con cuidado, preocupado por los vendajes en parte de su rostro y sus manos evidentemente destrozadas.

—¿Edward Cullen? —inquirió con la voz rasposa.

Respiré hondo y me senté en la silla.

—Sí, soy yo.

Emitió un sonido de alivio, como si esperara que fuera yo.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano tú estarías aquí.

—¿Por qué?

Ladeó la cabeza para mirarme y vi sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Por ella —respondió—. ¿Se…?

—Está luchando por quedarse.

Suspiró, quizá de alivio, y su pecho hizo un ligero sonido, como un silbido. _Inhalación de humo_ , pensé.

—He estado pensando en ella desde que Phil me sacó de la tienda luego de dispararle.

No pude responderle, no tenía las palabras correctas.

—Te has quedado callado, dudas de mi palabra.

Levanté las cejas y asentí.

—¿No crees que tengo el derecho a hacerlo? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?

Asintió con lentitud.

—Tienes razón —afirmó—, después de todo lo que pasó es comprensible que todos ustedes duden de mí, porque a eso viniste, ¿no?, a saber qué ocurrió, no fui clara con los federales, tú más que nadie debe tener muchas preguntas, veo tus ganas de gritarme después de todo.

Me miré las manos y asentí.

—Pues sé franca, dime por qué Bella acabó así, he intentado dominar todas estas preguntas esperando a que ella me las responda pero cada día que pasa es un infierno, estoy aterrado de que no vuelva a abrir sus ojos o que simplemente no vuelva a reconocerme. —Mi voz titiló y yo me pasé una mano por el cabello, francamente dominado por las emociones.

Renée tragó y miró hacia el techo.

—Sé que imaginas que yo soy culpable pero puedo jurarte por Todd que bajo ninguna posibilidad podría hacerle algo así a mis hijos —susurró—. Fui una muy mala madre, lo reconozco y lo haré hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas pero jamás, Edward, de ninguna forma, yo podría haber querido hacerle esto a mi hija mayor.

—Entonces, dime, ¿por qué permitir que se acercara? Tú permitiste que lo hiciera gracias a mi propio hermano, que te buscó y te dio las herramientas para que nos hicieras daño.

Se quedó callada un momento pero luego prosiguió:

—Me desesperé creyendo que de esa forma conseguiría calmar todas mis culpas. Y bueno… recibía amenazas constantes de Phil. Siempre le tuve miedo. Fueron medidas desesperadas y tienes el derecho a culparme por ello, finalmente… amas mucho a mi hija.

—Medidas desesperadas —murmuré entre dientes—. Lo que hiciste fue daño y nada más. Profanaste la vida de tu propia hija para poder ¿y ahora quieres decirme que no querías hacerle daño?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Bella llegó en un mal momento y fue el inicio de una tortuosa vida.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Quería separarme de Charlie, aún era libre pero me embaracé. Mi madre me obligó a casarme, de lo contrario iba a devolverme a casa, donde estaba mi padre que todas las noches se iba a mi cuarto a abusar de mí —dijo en voz baja.

Tragué.

—Muchos dirían que en realidad Bella fue mi salvación pero no era así, porque yo esperaba escaparme e irme con el hombre que yo amaba, un bajista, que se iría pronto a su primera gira. Él finalmente me odió y se marchó, nunca supe más de su paradero.

—Entonces, te quitó los sueños —dije con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—Bella fue un error del que quería deshacerme y el comienzo de una vida que nunca pedí. Sé que no era su culpa, lo supe cuando la vi por primera vez, en mis brazos, tan pequeña y frágil. Sabía que debía quererla, eso es lo que hacen las madres, y en el fondo sabía lo hermosa que era pero… finalmente todo lo que veía eran mis sueños rotos y el recuerdo de los abusos de ese hombre.

Me quedé de piedra.

—¿Ella fue resultado de…?

Asintió.

—Era tan horrible escucharla, especialmente porque costaba mucho más juzgarla. Era complejo, porque quien más daño recibió fue Bella, viviendo una infancia que seguía dándole vueltas.

—Tu hija es la mujer más increíble que he conocido —le dije con sinceridad—, a pesar de todo, su alegría es abismal, vive una vida de colores, ama a quienes quiere amar y perseveró a pesar de los problemas convirtiéndose en una excelente profesional. No sabes cuánto la admiro y cuánto me duele escucharte.

Arrugó el ceño y entonces botó las lágrimas contenidas.

—Sé que lo es —lloriqueó—. Pero no pude hacerlo.

—Y aún así fue contigo cuando más necesitaba de alguien, solo porque tú le tendiste los brazos.

Asintió y emitió un sollozo audible.

—Estaba pensando en ella, si te soy sincera. Tenía un presentimiento. Sabía que podía ser Phil. Le pedí y le recalqué que no lo quería cerca de mis hijos, era un trato por Todd, pues finalmente era su hijo… —Bajó la mirada, aquejada por los recuerdos.

Yo la oía con atención, imaginando aquel momento con la columna tensa y el miedo de saber más detalles capaces de romperme en mil pedazos.

—La vi tan asustada que algo en mí también se asustó. Cuando me contó que Phil estaba a punto de hacerte daño a ti y a su hija junto a Charlotte, supe que todo había sido un error del que debía hacerme cargo. —Suspiró—. Estaba dispuesta a interceder sabiendo que no sería fácil, incluso pensé en desviar la atención y entregarlo yo misma a las autoridades pero él había seguido a Bella. Yo le pedí que se escondiera, pues estaba tan vulnerable que algo en mí nació de pronto —susurró con dificultad—. Él me golpeó pero no me importó, iba a distraerlo mientras pudiera, esperando sacarlo de ahí. Sin embargo, el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar y…

—Su teléfono —murmuré con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Eso la delató?

Asintió y yo cerré los ojos de inmediato, porque fui yo quien la llamó.

—La quitó a la fuerza, prometiéndole que iría contigo para que viera cómo te mataba. Eso la desesperó y yo, en un momento irracional, lo quise golpear. Cuando vi a Charlotte con su hija, se la quité y quise hacer que Bella corriera mientras le entregaba a mi nieta pero cuando… —Tragó—. Cuando ella corrió, Charlotte sostuvo el arma de Phil y le disparó a corta distancia.

Sentí un hoyo muy grande en la espina y un tirón en todos mis plexos, lacerante e insoportable. Quise levantarme de la silla, aquejado de culpa, porque gracias a esa llamada habían logrado su cometido pero quedé esclavo de la catarsis y me mantuve congelado.

—Lo último que supe fue que quedó sola y hasta el momento no he sabido nada más —finalizó con los ojos llorosos. Fue complejo dudar de su expresión, si bien no la conocía en lo absoluto, supuse que estaba siendo franca, algo poco común.

—La encontré sola, es cierto, aún me pregunto qué sería de mi vida ahora si yo hubiera llegado demasiado tarde —musité, juntando mis manos entre sí y mirándolas con atención.

La sola idea me daba escalofríos, porque era la que más rondaba en mi cabeza desde ese entonces. Si llegué a tiempo es porque el destino así lo quería, porque Bella tenía que mejorar y quedarse conmigo, así como antes.

—Te miro y veo cuánto la quieres —exclamó con dificultad, su voz se había tornado más rasposa. Posé mis ojos en ella y me quedé un buen rato observando su rostro, muy diferente al que recordaba—. No soy quién para decirlo pero me alegra saber que tú existes para ella.

Apreté la mordida y tuve que acallar un gruñido debido a la rabia de escucharla.

—¿Por qué todas las personas comprenden la importancia de querer el bien de los demás cuando puede ser demasiado tarde? —me atreví a preguntar.

Renée tragó.

—¿Por qué? Si bien a veces sé que puede salir de esto, temo que Bella no regrese para abrir sus ojos y que jamás escuche esto salir de ustedes. —Mi barbilla tiritaba debido a la carga de emociones—. ¿Eso esperaban? Porque si no vuelve a ser la misma o si simplemente se marcha… habrá quedado con la idea de que su madre y fue capaz de hacernos todo este daño para su beneficio. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que yo no podré decirle que la amo nunca más. Esta situación es una mierda y en gran parte es por ti y por mi propio hermano. No sabes cuánto quiero regresar el tiempo, devolverme al instante en que todo estaba bien y pedirle, si es posible rogarle, que nos quedemos lejos, donde nadie pudiera habernos hecho daño. Sin embargo, no se puede, estamos aquí y ustedes están tomándole el valor al presente… —Suspiré con los ojos nuevamente escocidos—. Bella no merece esto.

Renée sollozó en silencio y miró a la nada, donde seguramente aguardaban sus más profundos arrepentimientos.

—¿Cómo está mi nieta? —inquirió—. La dejé en el hospital antes que ocurriera la desgracia de Phil…

—Está bien. Gracias por pensar en ella.

—¿Charlotte?

—Aún no la encuentran.

Soltó el aire.

Me levanté de la silla, agobiado y queriendo escapar para tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Por qué siento que estás perdiendo las esperanzas? —inquirió.

Frené.

—No es eso —respondí—. Es que los días pasan y cada vez estoy asumiendo que esos ojos no volveré a verlos.

Apreté los párpados y me aferré al umbral.

—Pero insistiré, así sea lo último que haga.

Hubo una pausa. Sus ojos claros pestañearon pero lejos de mirarme como antes, llena de resentimiento, vi aceptación.

—Adiós, Renée.

Ella no respondió y yo seguí mi camino.

.

Traía a mi hija conmigo cuando recibí una llamada de Angela.

—Amigo mío, blanco femenino te sigue hace muchísimo tiempo. Ya sabes quién —susurró.

Tragué y sostuve a Lizzie mientras seguía dando un paseo con ella en medio del parque.

Intenté actuar con naturalidad.

—Sigue tu camino. No le podrá hacer daño a ninguno de los dos, está rodeada.

—¿Sabe?

—No tiene noción de realidad.

—Perfecto.

Besé la frente de mi hija y la abracé con más fuerza.

—Mira, es como Señor Calabaza —le dije, apuntándole hacia algunos perros que corrían por el parque.

Estaba nervioso porque sabía que Charlotte estaba siguiéndome.

Lizzie era ajena a todo y así lo prefería, aplaudiendo mientras veía a los animales del lugar.

Desde una esquina estacionó suavemente un coche, el que supuse era de parte del FBI. Mientras y de reojo, veía a Charlotte aproximándose.

—¿Sabes que te amo muchísimo? —seguí diciéndole a Lizzie, tomando sus pequeños dedos entre los míos.

Sostuve su cabeza con una de mis manos y esperé a que acabara de acercarse, justo cuando pasaba por un lugar más oculto del Central Park. No había mucha gente a mi alrededor.

—Edward —llamó ella, saliendo de su penumbra.

Me giré con suavidad.

—Charlotte.

Estaba demacrada.

—Tienes a Lizzie —exclamó, sonriendo.

Me alejé con suavidad.

—No voy a hacerle daño, Edward.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quería verte. Supe que… Bella…

Me obligué a dejar de escucharla, porque sí lo hacía iba a explotar. Charlotte era la persona que había jalado del gatillo y le había disparado, ella era la causante principal de que mi esposa estuviera debatiéndose la vida. Pero también había huido con mi hija. Era un monstruo que de tenerla en frente me hacía replantearme toda moralidad porque quería hacerla pedazos.

—Ahora sí podemos hacer todo juntos. Puedo cuidar de Lizzie —afirmó, muy demente—. Yo no tengo a Peter y… y tú no tienes a Bella.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y seguí caminando hacia atrás.

—Con Lizzie tendré una parte de ti. —Sonrió—. Lo que siempre he amado. ¿Te das cuenta?

—Déjanos en paz. Yo… no te quiero cerca —murmuré.

Su rostro se desfiguró.

—P… pero… Edward…

—Bella es el amor de mi vida y tú hiciste todo esto —gemí.

Apretó los labios y metió la mano en su abrigo.

—Lo único que quiero es que dejes de existir tú. Me hiciste miserable, Charlotte, aléjate de mí y de mi hija…

Sacó el arma y me apuntó, dispuesta a jalar del gatillo.

—Lo único que quería era que me amaras, Edward. Esa mujer me lo quitó todo.

—Debías mejorar a solas —susurré—. Peter no era razón para tu locura, Bella aún menos.

—Solo quería una familia de verdad, tú eras todo lo que siempre soñé —gimió—. Pero no me dejas más opciones.

Cerré mis ojos y me di la vuelta, dándola la espalda para que no le pudiera hacer daño a mi hija. Cuando creí que iba a disparar, escuché que arrastraban a Charlotte al suelo mientras gritaba que la soltaran.

—Quieta —gruñó uno de los policías, poniéndole las esposas mientras hundía la cara en el césped.

—¡Edward! —gritó.

Mi hija comenzó a llorar. La mecí mientras veía cómo llevaban a Charlotte al coche, dispuesta a cumplir por todos los crímenes que había cometido.

Al fin.

Boté el aire y miré a Lizzie, sintiendo un poco de paz.

.

No pude volver a buena hora al hospital. Estuve mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi coche, mirando calles, recuerdos y rememorando la conversación que tuvimos Renée y yo, de todo, lo que más se me devolvía era la sensación culposa debido a esa llamada de teléfono. Sabía que evadir el hospital no era suficiente para sacarme esta sensación pero sentía que volver a verla, ahí, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, iba a derrumbarme otra vez.

No fue hasta la noche que regresé, luego de haber atestiguado y dado mi versión de sucedido en el parque. Charlotte ya estaba en prisión, esperando a que Bella pudiera abrir sus ojos y ser parte del juicio… si ella se recuperaba.

Rosalie la acompañaba, mirándola con cariño mientras tejía ropa de bebé.

—Vaya, estaba preocupada, ¿dónde estabas? —inquirió, dejando los pantaloncillos a un lado—, Charlie me contó que te fuiste a mitad de tarde. Y luego todo lo de Charlotte. —Suspiró—. Espero que reciba todo el sufrimiento que ha causado.

Me acerqué en silencio y entonces miré a Bella, con sus ojos aún cerrados.

—Visité a Renée —le conté.

Rosalie me miró de manera sorprendida.

—¿A Renée? ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo ella podía responderme qué había pasado ese día —le conté—. Tenía muchas dudas, aún me come la cabeza.

—No quedaste en paz, es difícil quedar en paz con ella.

No le contesté y caminé hacia Bells, que aguardaba con el cabello peinado y sus pestañas aún hacia abajo.

—Supe que está muy mal, Emmett fue a verla hace poco y quedó bastante afectado por todo.

—Está diferente —susurré—, como si la vida tuviese otro significado ahora para ella. Solo me pregunto, Rose, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué no cuando ella podía escucharla?

La mejor amiga de Bella suspiró y arqueó las cejas de forma entristecida.

—Todos necesitábamos mejorar, esto nos ha servido a todos. Bella ha afectado a más gente de la que crees, Edward, esta situación nos ha hecho crecer, nos ha permitido abrir nuestro corazón y dejar a un lado todas las separaciones que nos hicieron trizas en un pasado. Quisiera decirte que mejorará pero no tengo una bola de cristal, solo sé que, pase lo que pase, Bella nos ha dejado un inmenso aprendizaje a todos, especialmente a ti.

Fruncí el ceño con la garganta apretada de angustia.

—Sé que Bella me hizo mejor, lo hizo desde que cambió mi mundo pero no porque me haya arreglado la vida, sino porque me incitó a encontrarme a mí mismo, me quiso mientras yo me arreglaba y terminaba por cicatrizar mis heridas. Nunca pensé que dejaría una herida tan grande y sin que fuese su culpa —susurré. Rose se acercó y me tocó el brazo—. Siento que, de alguna forma, parte de la culpa también recae en mí.

—No, ¿por qué dices eso? Edward, has cometido errores pero que Bella esté aquí no…

—Yo la llamé en esa ocasión, por eso Phil la encontró. Quiso escaparse… Charlotte tomó el arma y…

Me callé porque Rose me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Si no hubieras insistido probablemente Bella estaría muerta —me dijo sin rodeos—. Basta ya de culparte, Edward, has sido uno de los hombres más increíbles que he conocido y ahora lo reafirmo. No pienses eso, sé que has pasado toda una vida siendo culpado injustamente y esta vez no permitiré que pases por lo mismo, ¿bien?

Cuando Rosalie se marchó me acomodé junto a Bella para poder mirarla de la forma que más me gustaba, en paz, imaginando que solo estaba en medio de un profundo sueño.

—Con permiso, Sr. Cullen —me dijo una enfermera, entrando con algo de timidez. Al mirarnos sonrió conmovida; venía con una charola entre las manos—. Tengo que tomar unos exámenes, no tardaré.

—¿Para qué? —inquirí.

—Es para evaluar la cantidad de tejidos dañados por la hemorragia que sufrió.

La enfermera me miró a los ojos y luego mi mano entrelazada con la de Bella y pude ver la congoja de no poder hacer más.

—¿Cuándo tendremos alguna noticia respecto a su estado real? Quiero que sea sincera.

Ella dejó a un lado la aguja y se concentró en mí.

—Quizá posterior a este examen. Cuando los valores aumentan, es fácil precisar si habrá sobrevida a futuro.

—Puede que no la haya, ¿no es así?

Asintió. Entonces arqueó las cejas, quizá por mi expresión.

—Pero ella es muy joven, cada vez que está usted ella… se ve mejor. Quizá, solo quizá, si usted le recuerda algunos momentos pueda escucharlo. —Sonrió con sinceridad—. Estoy segura de que vamos por buen camino, Sr. Cullen. —Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia mí nuevamente—. Si le soy sincera, en todos mis años de trabajo, nunca había visto el amor que usted tiene por ella, todos aquí estamos esperando a que pueda corresponderle, no sabe cuánto.

Pestañeé, un tanto sorprendido y entonces le sonreí.

La enfermera, luego de hacer su cometido, me dejó a solas con Bella. Me volví con cuidado hacia su regazo, sin apoyarme en ella, y jugué con su piel entre mis manos.

—Hoy soñé contigo nuevamente ¿y sabes qué? No era pesadilla como la mayoría de las veces —le conté, acariciándola—. Estábamos en un lugar precioso, juntos, estabas bien. Tu voz sonaba tan real, como si estuvieras aquí, estabas cálida, con el cabello lleno de flores.

Besé su piel y me quedé con los ojos cerrados esta vez, suplicando que abra los ojos.

—Podía sentir tu perfume, siempre concentrado en tu cuello, podía sentir el latir de tu corazón, tu risa, tu todo —susurré—. Te extraño, te extraño tanto.

Miré a la cruz que había en la pared y recordé la petición que hice en esa pequeña capilla.

—Ha habido muchas noticias en el último tiempo, cariño, y estoy comenzando a pensar que quizá… —Respiré hondo—. Que quizá debo comenzar a hacerme a la idea y afrontar que tú dejes de ser la misma o que te irás.

Apreté los dientes, porque era difícil. No era tan fuerte como para afrontarlo de forma audaz.

—Tú me dirías que eso es lo más valiente que puedo hacer por ti, lo sé, pero me cuesta, no te lo niego. Si tú quieres irte, si no puedes sostenerte a esta realidad, hazlo, descansa, pero… —Me escondí entre sus manos y dejé ir otra porción de lágrimas—. Pero sea adónde vayas, no me olvides, yo no lo haré.

Le besé la frente y fui bajando, respirando con dificultad hacia sus labios. Extrañaba su tacto con los míos.

—No puedo ser egoísta. Ve, vuela si eso es lo que necesitas. Solo quiero que sepas algo, y esto viene desde lo más profundo de mí, no quiero volver a amar si no eres tú, porque no volveré a encontrarte y eso es lo más difícil. Eres el amor de mi vida, Isabella Swan y daría todo, todo, te lo prometo, por verte otra vez reír a carcajadas. Te amo, con cada espacio de mí.

Mi llanto se hizo espeso pero comprendí que este sería el último lleno de esperanzas.

Me acerqué a su oído y comencé a tararearle la canción de piano que yo compuse para ella, de manera muy suave y dispuesto a que, al menos, este fuese mi último llamado para ella. Cuando me separé para mirarla, vi algo que me quitó la respiración poco a poco.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo de forma lenta, brillantes y achocolatados, los que por momentos temía no volver a ver. Su mirada parecía querer adaptarse a la realidad y entonces posó sus ojos en mí, donde el brío aumentó. Pestañeó y entonces abrió los labios.

—Edward —susurró.

* * *

 ** _Buenos días, les traigo ya el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia, ya en recta final. Como ya vimos, el viaje de Edward por todos los aspectos dolorosos de su vida, representados en la idea de perder al amor de su vida, ha sido difícil. Bella lucha, lo hace por su nena, por él y por todo lo que les ha costado estar juntos como merecen. La vida de Renée pende de un hilo y también tiene una historia qué contar, dolorosa al fin y al cabo. Al menos, intentó hacer lo mejor por su nieta. ¿Qué opinan del despertar de Bella? ¡Al fin! Ahora, solo resta disfrutar de su inmenso amor y seguir luchando por mejorar. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

 ** _Agradezco sus comentarios, muchísimo, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no saben cómo logran hacerme sentir que estoy haciendo algo por mejorar sus días, su rutina o quizá algunos momentos tensos que con solo leer les despeja la mente, su entusiasmo y acompañamiento, con cada huella, agradeciendo y siento parte de este esfuerzo, hacen que me sienta inmensamente agradecida por cada una de ustedes, de verdad, muchísimas gracias_**

 ** _Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

 ** _Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

 ** _Cariños para todas_**

 ** _Baisers!_**


End file.
